Breakfast at the Basses
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No." A series of one-shots set in the future, Chuck/Blair are married with two mini Basses and a mini Sparks.
1. Breakfast at the Basses

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter 1: **Breakfast at the Basses**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied red lip-gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No".

A/N: Basically a funny little situation that popped into my head. I wanted to right something less heavy since the show is pissing me off with Chuck and this mystery girl crap. Anyways tell me what you think!

**--**

Chuck smiled as he walked into the dining room. He sat down across from his wife.

"Good morning, Mr. Bass," Blair smirked in his direction.

He smirked back, "Good morning, Mrs. Bass." She started to throw him seductive glances across the table and he wanted nothing more than to grab her, pin her down, and take her right then and there. He was seriously considering it too, until…

"What about me?" a small voice asked. It came from the side of the table. Chuck looked over to see his son, pursed lips and elbows propped up on the table.

Blair laughed before she smiled at her son, "Good morning, Max."

Max turned towards his father, "Well?"

Chuck laughed, "Good morning, Maxwell. Where is your sister?" He did wonder where his daughter was. She was like her mother always on time and this morning they did have school. In fact, today was the day it started back. They were both rather excited about the third grade, his daughter especially.

"She's still getting ready," Max sighed as he rolled his eyes.

Chuck threw Blair a confused look. How long did it take for an eight-year-old girl to put clothes on?

"Your daughter has decided to start wearing makeup, Chuck," Blair smiled as she quirked an eyebrow.

He frowned, "Whatever for? She's still a baby."

"I am not a baby, daddy! I'm a lady now!" Came another annoyed, but not so small voice. Max's twins sister bounced into the room and sat down across from him.

Their father turned towards his daughter and looked her over. Her brown curls, which went past her shoulders, were almost exact to Blair's. She was wearing a headband that matched her school uniform and on her face she had applied red lip-gloss and mascara.

"You most certainly are a baby. Now takeoff the makeup, Charlotte Bass," Chuck scoffed.

He threw her _the look_, the one that everyone backed down to. Well mostly everyone, Blair of course was the exception. Chuck then saw his daughter purse her lips before she threw hi a smirk that was all too familiar.

"No," Charlotte challenged. She crossed her arms and glared at her father.

Max snickered as he watched the exchange, along with his mother who tried to cover her giggles with clearing her throat.

"Besides, I need to wear makeup to school today," Charlotte sighed.

"And why is that?" Chuck's jaw twitched. _Please don't say a boy. Please don't say a boy. I'm not ready for a boy._ He silently cursed.

Charlotte smiled proudly at her mother. Blair sighed and shook her in return. Her eyes then met Chuck's. Her husband was not going to be happy about this.

"Your daughter has a boyfriend."

_Why was it always his daughter when something… wait, what?! _

Chuck spat out the orange juice he had just took a sip of. Charlie didn't flinch, but instead smiled to herself. She giggled in delight.

"Two actually," she informed him.

Chuck stood up. "Two boyfriends?! You can't have two boyfriends!"

His daughter mimicked her father's movements and pushed her chair aside. She threw her hands in the air. "Why not? You told Max that he could have as many girlfriends as he wanted!"

It was now time for the eldest Bass woman of the house. She shot up from her seat and glared at her husband across from the table. Her reaction matched her daughter's exactly.

"You did what?!" Blair raged.

Chuck's angry expression quickly turned nervous as he looked from his wife to his son. "Max, tell your mother that your sister is lying."

Max smirked at his family who awaited his answer. Blair and Chuck both looked at him and thought how much he resembled his father. The only traits that differed were his skin tone, slightly darker than his father's and the shape of his eyes, more similar to his mother's.

The youngest Bass boy looked across the table at his sister who smirked and shook her head.

He looked back at his father. "I cannot tell a lie, father."

Chuck sunk down in his seat while Blair started to go off on him; and not in a good way. Both his children giggled the entire time. After a while, Dorota, thank God for her, interrupted.

"Mr. Max, Mr. Sparks here to go with you to school now!" the maid called.

Max jumped up from his seat. "Shit, I need my scarf." He then ran up the staircase. Blair threw her husband another glare as she noticed her son's new, colorful language.

Chuck decided to turn towards his daughter who now sat turned around in her seat. She watched as Lex Sparks entered their house; he looked as proud as ever.

"Why Lex, don't you look handsome this morning," Blair greeted with a smile.

Chuck rolled his eyes as he watched the little spawn appreciating his wife's cleavage. He looked up at her.

"Blair, sweetheart, could you run upstairs. I think Max needs your help," he said casually. She threw him an odd glance before she went up. Chuck turned back to scare of little Sparks only to see he had now joined them at the table. Lex sat next to Charlotte. She giggled as he whispered something in her ear.

Chuck cleared his throat and the two snapped up towards him. He glared, "So, Alexander…"

"Lex," he corrected. Seriously who did this little kid think he was?

"Lex," Chuck clenched his teeth before he continued, "Tell me. Are you the one telling Charlotte to wear makeup?" His gaze lowered suspiciously.

Charlotte merely rolled her eyes at her father. Lex shook his head. "Not me, sir. I told Charlie she looked better without it, or without anything for that matter."

Chuck wanted to kill a third grader in that moment. Before anything could be done though, he watched his daughter smack the boy upside the head.

"What the hell was that for, Bass?" Lex scowled.

"You're not allowed to say those things to me anymore. I'm going out with Archibald and Baizen now, remember?" Charlie smirked.

"Why?" Lex scoffed. "Archibald is a fumbling idiot, who by the way has a taste for blondes. And Baizen, well he is a loser who lives with his grandparents while his father tours with the Peace Corps for the fifth time."

Her father chuckled a little before he turned serious. "I think I need to have a talk with Nathaniel about his son."

Charlotte turned towards him immediately. "No! You can't do that, daddy! Besides, I'm only going to date Andrew Archibald for a week since Jason Baizen is on vacation. And when he gets back I'm going to end it with Andrew and go out with Jason for a little while longer before breaking it off with him. It's just how things go!" She said and threw her arms around for dramatics.

Lex shot a look in Chuck's direction, smirking. Chuck frowned in confusion.

"Well if you are planning to breakup with both boys then why bother going out with either one of them?"

Charlie scoffed, "Because, I'm Charlie Bass."

"Sound familiar, dear?" Blair smirked. She appeared behind Chuck and wrapped her arms around him. He looked up with clenched teeth.

"Funny, _dear_," he drawled, voice laced heavily with sarcasm.

Charlie heard her cell phone go off upstairs and left the table without another word.

Blair smiled, "I try. Anyways, are you coming with me in the limo ride to take the boys and Charlotte to school? I'm sure Nate will be there."

"And Nate's son," Chuck smirked. He then turned towards Lex with mischievous looking eyes. "Lex, would you mind pointing out this other boy, Jason was it?"

Lex Sparks grew a smirk similar to the older man across from him. He nodded, "My pleasure, on one condition."

Blair laughed into her coffee cup as she watched the eight-year-old boy challenge Chuck Bass.

Her husband sighed, "What do you want?"

"Your daughter," Lex smirked.

–

A/N: So review if you liked! I may turn this in to a series of one-shots about the kids growing up and such!


	2. Twelve Candles

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Author: **Shelby**

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied a red lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby now take off the make-up Charlotte Bass." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: So this was intended to originally be just a one-shot however you guys said that you would like a series of one-shot's, so I decided as long as you review saying you want more, that is what you will get.

–

"OH MY GOD THIS IS A COMPLETE DISASTER!" yelled a now eleven year old Charlotte Bass as she ran into the kitchen.

Blair sighed looking down at her daughter trying to force a smile, "What's the matter sweetheart? I thought Max and you were having a good birthday party, remember boys and girls this year for one party?"

Charlotte stomped her foot, and crossed her arms before flinging them about once more, "Yeah well it wasn't a good idea, Max and all his stupid friends are ruining everything! Not to mention daddy promised he was going to be here for the party and he's not here!"

Blair bit her bottom lip, she was going to have Chuck killed. Scratch that she was going to personally strangle him. Charlotte looked up at her, eyebrows raised as she waited for her mothers response. Blair sighed walking over to her daughter as she began touching up her even longer brown curls, "Charlie if daddy promised he will be here, and I thought you said you were too cool for parents at the party anyways."

Charlie sighed, "He's still supposed to be here, I know Max is mad to he just won't admit it. And besides Auntie Serena and unlce Dan are here. And so is Andrew's daddy and mommy and even Jason's daddy."

Blair quirked an eyebrow, "Carter Baizen is here?"

Charlotte stomped her foot rolling her eyes, "Duh mom he got back from the peace corp like a month ago." Blair laughed a little nodding her head before standing back up and sending her daughter a reasurring smile, "He'll be here sweetie he's just been really busy with work is all."

Charlotte saw sympathy in her mom's eyes, god she hated that. She then rolled her eyes, "Whatever I guess I don't need him here anyways," she then walked out of the room, making a way less dramatic exit then her entrance.

Blair sighed rubbing her eyes, where the hell was Chuck? She pulled out her phone about to dial him up when she heard feet running into the kitchen. She stood up straighter and smiled as Max and Lex entered laughing.

Blair smiled, "What do you boys need?"

Max smirked, "Mom the adults decided to go into the dinning room and give us the family room and we were wondering if we could have a bottle."

Blair pursed her lips, raising an eyebrow, "What kind of bottle."

Lex smirked, "A simple waterbottle will do just well Mrs. Bass."

Blair smiled, "Oh okay..." she then handed them one and they ran out of the room. She didn't give it much thought, but then again her mind was pretty flooded with where the hell Chuck was. Blair then grabbed her purse calling to Dorota, "Dorota I'm going to get the mother-Chucker, give the kids a little privacy, I should be back soon!" and with that she was out the door.

She stepped into the elevator, clenching her teeth as she smirked, "When I get my hands on you Chuck i'm going to..." and the elevator doors closed, taking Blair Waldorf with them.

–

"Charlotte you did not seriously agree to do this did you?" a young Sarah Humphrey asked her best friend. Sarah had blonde hair like her mother, but dark eyes like her father. She basically looked most like Serena though.

Charlotte laughed nudging her friend, "Oh come on it will be fun, and maybe you'll land on Andrew," she then made a kissy face at Sarah.

Sarah rolled her eyes pretending to be annoyed for a little while and then giggled. The two girls then turned around to the other crowd of girls looking at them. "So are we going to do this Charlie?" Andrea Archibald asked her.

Charlie smiled, she loved being in charge, she then shrugged, "Of course, spin the bottle is required at a co-ed party, everyone knows that Andrea." Andrea shrugged and then followed Charlotte and Sarah who sat down around the bottle mixing in a little with the boys. Charlotte of course somehow ended up yet again in direct eye level of Lex Sparks and next to him her annoying brother.

Lex smirked, "Glad to know you didn't chiken out Bass."

Charlotte smirked, "Oh you know me Sparks I never back down on a challenge or an excuse to kiss hot boys either for that matter, then again though the cirlce does include you..." she scrunched her nose in fake discgust before laughing along with the other girls.

Andrew Archibald sitting on the other side of Lex smiled over at Charlotte waving. Lex rolled his eyes noticing the exchange when Charlotte sent a flirtatious, possibly fake smile back. Andrew suddenly jumped up, "Crap who knocked over there drink! It's all over my pants!" he said motioning towards what now looked like Andrew wetting himself. The girls tried hiding there giggles, while the boy's flat out laughed. Charlotte noticed it seemed Lex was laughing the hardest though. She rolled her eyes, "Can we get on with this game already?"

Lex smirked nodding in her direction before handing the bottle to Max, "Birthday boy first."

Max laughed a little taking the botttle and setting it in the center. He then gave it a forcefull spin, watching it travel round and round along with everyone else. Finally it landed, passing Charlotte and pointing straight at Sarah.

Max smirked holding out his hand for her, "Shall we?"

Sarah giggled, smiling as she stood up. Charlotte rolled her eyes deciding to not watch her brother go full on make-out with her best friend. Finally after about two minutes Andrea let out a large sigh, "Okay already can we move along!"

Max laughed as he sat back down throwing a smirk in her direction, "Jealous Andrea?"

Andrea rolled her eyes scoffing, "In your dreams Bass."

Max smirked, "Oh believe me I could tell you many..." he was cut short by Andrew Archibald, who jabbed him in the stomach with his elbow. Max turned sour towards him, but Andrew simply mouthed, "Sister dude, sister."

Lex then picked up the bottle once more holding it out towards Charlotte. He smirked, "Birthday girl I believe it's your turn."

She smirked taking the bottle from him. She then sat it down giving it a hard spin. Come on land on someone other than Lex... land on someone other than Lex... land on someone other than... "Well would you look at that Bass it seems to have landed on me." She looked up slowly seeing Lex smirking with the bottle pointed towards him.

Charlotte stood up crossing her arms, "I changed my mind, this game is stupid let's go girls." The girls all started getting up when Lex stood up grabbing her arm, "Slow down there... you do know the rules of the game don't you?"

Charlie rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter because i'm not playing it anymore idiot."

Riley Humphrey, spitting image of Dan Humphrey stood up, "I heard the rule is if you refuse to kiss you have to spend seven minutes in heaven with the person you refused."

Sarah sent her brother a confused look, "What's seven minutes in heaven?"

Lex ignored her question smirking at Charlotte, "Rules are rules, and if I recall you never back down from a challenge, so what's it going to be Bass? Are you in or are you out?"

Charlotte looked around at everyone before turning back to him, a hard glare set in her eyes and biting her bottom lip, "I..."

–

Chuck checked the clock again seriously how long did it take for this woman to seal a buisness deal? He hated doing buisness with women lately, they talked too much and things took way longer than they should have. He wanted to be home right now with Blair watching the kids at the party. He rolled his eyes as Abbey signed the papers.

They smiled up at him, Abbey sighing, "Well Chuck as soon as you sign it will be done and we can began building."

Chuck smiled checking his watch, "Of course and I do hope you won't mind, but I have to leave right after, my childrens birthday is today,"

Abbey cooed as Chuck signed his name, "Aww that's so cute, how old are they?"

Chuck smiled standing up as he gathered the papers together, "They turn twelve at midnight."

Abbey smiled gathering her things as she noticed a picture across the room, "Aww is that them they are so adorable, you son looks just like you and your daughter is so pretty, she must be a hit with the boys."

Chuck groaned, "Don't remind me."

Abbey then looked on the picture, "Is this your wife?"

Chuck smiled looking over at the picture of Blair and Charlotte. He nodded, "That's Mrs. Bass."

She smiled and then asked to step into his bathroom before she left, he nodded gathering up his things.

–

Blair Waldorf stepped angrily out of the elevators, on the top floor of Bass industries. Honestly, what was more important than his own children's twelfth birthday party? She stomped past the receptionest who smiled waving at her. She then walked straight up to the large wooden doors and flung them open.

Chuck looked up alarmed to see Blair sending him a death glare from the doorway. She placed her hands on her hips, "Do you mind telling me what is so important that you are missing your own children's birthday party?

Chuck's face dropped, shit she was pissed. He walked towards her, "Look I'm really sorry, I just had to get these papers signed today, but I promise I was on my way out right..."

Blair's glare stopped and instead her face now captured something he hated the most disapointment. She crossed her arms, "Save it, get your stuff and meet me down in the limo," she than began walking towards the door, stopping in the doorway again, "You wouldn't want Charlie to ask me why daddy wasn't the only daddy who isn't at the party again now would you?"

Chuck's face fell, he didn't think the kids would notice. God he hated himself. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead another door opened and out came the buisness partner he had been working with she smiled, "Chuck could you show me where the paper towels are in the bathroom?"

Blair watched as out stepped a beautiful, largely breasted, and much younger blonde. This was not happening, not today. Chuck looked at Blair his eyes going large as he realized what she was assuming. The blonde smiled in her direction opening her mouth to introduce herself, but Blair held up her hand. She then pursed her lips turning towards Chuck, "Get your things and be down in the limo in ten minutes, or miss your children's party, the choice is your's _Bart_." It was a low blow she knew it as she watched him cringe at her words, but she didn't care. With that she stormed out of the room and past the secutary her eyes on the verge of tears, how could he do this today?

The elevator doors almost closed when he stuck his hand in stepping inside, "Blair look at me," he said as the doors closed, capturing them both inside. Blair didn't budge, but kept her eyes focusing on her own reflection in the elevator doors."

"It's not what you think she's a buisness partner," he said trying to move closer to her.

She moved away immediately as if he was contagious she then shrugged, "I really don't care Chuck," she then turned towards him her eyes set in a hard glare, "It's just next time you decide to fuck around at the office, i'd appreciate it if you did it on days other than your own children's birthday." The elevator doors open and she practically ran out to the limo, getting in. He was right behind her though grabbing her arm as he climbed in after her.

His voice raised as he made her turn towards him, "I wasn't fucking around! I was doing a buisness deal and the whole time I was wanting to be at home with you at their party!"

He stopped noticing the slight fear in her eyes, he never yelled at her. He immediately let go of her arm and she scooted away from him. His voice softened, "i'm sorry it's just you have to believe me, she's the CEO of the new company Bass industries was signing with and she's engaged to another man. We talked about you and Max and Charlie the entire time."

Blair turned towards him, "Why should I believe you?"

Chuck scooted closer, "Because you're my wife, the mother of my children, and I love you." Blair stared into his dark brown eyes. She wondered silently if it was stupid of her she was believing him. He looked so worried and helpless.

Her voice came out in a whisper, "I believe you, but I won't the next time."

He scooted closer to her, "There won't be a next time." He then leaned in kissing her on the lips, she smiled memories of a night in a limo they had so many nights ago.

She then looked up at him, "I'm sorry for calling you Bart."

He shrugged, "I shouldn't have missed any of their party for anything."

She stroken his cheek, "Your a better father than he ever was Chuck." With that he kissed her again, and again, and again. They would have never stopped if the driver didn't open the door coughing awkwardly. They both exited the car, holding each others hands as they smiled stepping up into the elevator.

Chuck smirked over at Blair, "So did I miss anything interesting?"

Blair laughed, "Charlie had a drama fest since apparently the boys and girls weren't getting along."

Chuck smiled, "Maybe that's not such a bad thing."

Blair laughed, "She still likes boys Chuck."

Chuck sighed, "What about Max, I take it him and Lex got into some trouble already."

Blair smiled, "No actually I hardly saw them except for right before I left when they came in and asked for a bottle."

Chuck frowned, "Of what?"

Blair laughed, "That's what I thought, but then Lex told me a simple water bottle would do so I gave it to them and they were off."

Chuck's face dropped as the door's opened and he grabbed her arm, "Are you crazy do you not know what they use bottles for at co-ed parties?"

Blair frowned in confusion, "Drinking?"

He shook his head, "Spin the bottle Blair, spin the bottle." He then grabbed her arm dragging her through the hallway, "I swear that Sparks kid is going to kill me."

They came into the living room all of the kids looking up. Except for Max who was making out with Andrea Archibald on the couch. Blair raised her voice, "Maxwell Bass what do you think you are doing!"

He jumped up looking at his mother as he went white, "Oh mom we were just um... playing a game and uh..."

Chuck looked over all the kids in the room, "Where's your sister and Lex?" Chuck watched as all the children exchanged nervous looks.

Chuck raised his voice, "Someone tell me where my daughter is now!"

Finally Riley Humphrey cracked shouting it out all at once, "We were playing spin the bottle and Charlotte spinned and it landed on Lex, but then she quit the game so then the rules are that you have to play..."

Chuck's face fell, "Seven minutes in heaven." Blair looked over at Chuck who looked like he was going to explode. She then watched as he began shouting like a mad man screaming his daughters name and flinging open doors left and right. She followed him along with half of the kids.

–

"I can't believe I agreed to this, honestly like you'd even ever make it in to heaven," Charlie spat in the darkness of the closet as she rolled her eyes.

Lex smirked standing close to her, "We could call it hell if you like, I guess it would be more accurate for the things I could do to..." She stomped her small heels on his foot. He yelped and she laughed.

"Damnit Bass, must you always do that?" he asked rubbing his foot.

She smirked, "It was that or choke you with your bow-tie, but that would have been hard considering how dark it is in here."

She then turned towards him sighing, "How much longer?"

He checked his watch rolling his eyes, "Not that long if you wouldn't have taken such a long time to get in here then maybe we would have been out sooner."

She smirked, "Oh please you love this, people thinking I'm in here kissing you, as if?" she scoffed.

He glared, "Oh and what's wrong with kissing me? It's not like you haven't kissed Jason or Andrew." He spat, a small tinge of jealousy in his voice.

She turned towards him smiling, "Actually I haven't kissed them yet, at least not on the mouth, I'm saving it for someone special."

He frowned, "Like who?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I want it to be someone who really likes me and for my personality, not just my looks. And I want this person to be cute, oh and he has to know me better than most people. Oh and he better be a good kisser to, and I wouldn't mind if he surprised me."

Lex smirked, "Oh really?"

She nodded and then smiled, "So what did you get me for my birthday by the way?"

He smirked, "I can give it to you now?"

She smiled in the darkness, "Really, give it here then!"

He smiled, "Okay close your eyes and I'll give it to you."

She smiles closing her eyes as she rambled on about what it could be. He smirked leaning in gently and then grabbing her backside, his lips on top of hers. Her first reaction was to kick him in the you know what and run away, but then she realized something. Lex Sparks was a good kisser, such a good kisser she didn't even hear the shouting of her name from her father outside the closet and the turning of a knob.

–

Blair threw herself in front of the door, "Chuck now calm down, it's her birthday remember that."

Max jumped next to his mom, "Yeah dad you seriously need to chill your freaking out my friends."

Chuck's face grew red, "What is wrong with you! I dont' care about your friends or if it's her birthday my daughter is in there with a Sparks! A Sparks Blair!"

Blair sighed, "Chuck he's a nice boy and..."

Chuck picked her up and moved her out of the way and then flung the door open. The crowd of kids behind them gasped. Blair covered her mouth. Dorota put her head down in embarassment. Max started making a discgusted face as everyone watched a full on make-out session between Lex and Charlie, who didn't seem to notice anythingelse.

Chuck grabbed Lex by his shirt pulling him out of the closet, "What do you think you're doing with my eleven year old daughter!"

Charlotte stepped out of the closet, "Daddy oh my gosh! What are you doing here!"

Chuck turned towards her, "Charlotte Bass you are grounded for a month make that two! Do you understand me and as for you!" he said pointing at Lex, "You still haven't answered me!"

Blair grabbed Chuck's back, "Chuck let him go he's just a child!" Chuck didn't budge and Charlotte screamed, "Daddy stop it he was just giving me my birthday present!"

Chuck began pulling the kid out of the room, "Like hell he was!"

Everyone followed them along with Max who ran up beside his dad, "Dad come on he's my friend you can't kick him out of the party!"

Chuck dragged him to the door, "Watch me!" He then opened it set Lex outside and pointed at him, "I will not see you near my house again is that understood!"

Lex looked away from Chuck and then nodded putting his head down as Chuck slammed the door in his face. Chuck then turned around, "Everyone back in the family room now and I want girls on one side and boys on the other!"

Everyone ran including Charlotte and Max, but each were grabbed by their parents. Max by Blair and Charlotte by Chuck. "Oh now you don't!" he said pulling her back into the room.

Blair and Chuck then stood next to each other both looking down at each child. Max frowned, "Hey this isn't my fault! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Blair raised her eyebrow, "Oh so it wasn't you who tricked me into letting you play spin the bottle and it wasn't you kissing Andrea Archibald?"

Max glared whispering profanities under his breath before pointing at Charlotte, "I think we all agree the real person in trouble should be her she kissed Lex in the closet."

Chuck and Blair both turned towards Charlotte who looked at her brother, if looks could kill. She then pointed at him, "HE KISSED AUNTIE SERENA'S DAUGHTER TOO!"

Blair turned back towards Max, "Maxwell Bass!"

Chuck grabbed Blair's arm, "Oh no, no, no she's in as just as much trouble Blair don't let her side track you."

Blair threw her hands up in the air turning towards Chuck, "Sidetrack me Chuck! He kissed two girls and it was his idea to play the game! Now stop being proud of him and discipline!"

Chuck turned towards her, "Oh please we all know it was that Lex who probably suggested the game!"

Blair rolled her eyes, "Have you forgotten he's your son!"

Chuck threw his own hands in the air, "And she's your daughter! This year it was closet kissing next year it will be like your seventeenth birthday!"

Blair slapped him on the arm, "Not in front of the children!"

Chuck shook his head, "I didn't say what we did!"

Blair rolled her eyes, "Oh great now they know it's something we did!"

"SHUT-UP!" The room fell silent as everyone looked around to see a now red Dorota standing in the doorway. Chuck and Blair looked at her shocked at the outburst. Max and Charlie looked at each other and then back at her scared.

Dorota then glared stepping into the room, "This is a party all of you! Now you!" she said pointing at Max, "You in big trouble when your friends go home, but for now go entertain your guest, the boys." Max scrambled away as fast as he could.

"And you Miss Charlotte, you in very very big trouble when guest go home, but for now you go entertain your girl friends," Dorota spat as Charlie ran off, not far behind her brother.

"And you two," Dorota said glaring as she turned towards Chuck and Blair. She pointed, "You not be late to children's birthday," she pointed at Chuck, "And you not start fights in front of children, "she pointed to Blair," she then threw her hands up in the air, "Now you both get in there and mingle with the adults!"

Blair and Chuck stared at her with fear, but remained still. Dorota glared, "I said mingle!" Chuck grabbed Blair's hand, them both practically running away from the snapped Maid.

Dorota huffed as she turned around in an empty room towards the door that Chuck just through Lex out of, she then smirked remembering Blair's twelfth birthday party because if she recalled Nathaniel Archibald was not Blair Waldorf's first kiss.

–

The party was going better, the adults had joined and Chuck had allowed the boys and girls talk to each other again, under supervision. It was almost midnight and time for cake. The phone rang and Blair walked over to it answering it. Chuck walked over to her as she hung up. "Who was it?"

She smiled, "It was Lily she called to tell me to wish the kids a happy birthday." Chuck nodded and they both turned around only to see Max staring up at them.

Chuck smiled, "What is it Max?"

Max stuck his hands in his pockets, biting his lip, "Dad Charlie won't come to the table to get ready for cake."

Blair frowned, "Why not she loves doing this at midnight, it's tradition."

Max sighed, "I know that's what I told her, but she just yelled at me and told me dad ruined her birthday and she wants to go to bed."

Blair looked over at Chuck who's face dropped at little at Max's words. Blair smiled, "Why don't you go to the table Max I'll talk to Charlie."

Chuck shook his head, "No I'll do it."

Blair nodded leading Max towards the dining room. Chuck sighed walking towards the steps before stopping and turning back towards the hallway. He needed some fresh air.

–

Lex sat outside the elevators by the Basses penthouse. He kicked his shoes against the floor. His stupid mom was off getting drunk somewhere and wouldn't answer her phone. He had been kicked out of the party of the year and told to never come back to the Bass residence again.

He heard a door open and jumped up rounding the corner, "Charlie?"

He stopped, wishing he would have not rounded the corner as he stared up as Chuck Bass. He honestly liked Mr. Bass, he was cool, not like the other dad's, but after tonight he truly was scared for his life around this man.

Chuck raised his eyebrow, "Chuck actually."

Lex bit his bottom lip, "I was just leaving."

Chuck stuck his hands in his pockets, "Didn't seem that way."

Lex rolld his eyes, "Look I wasn't coming back to the party I just can't leave because I have no way home."

"Call your mother," Chuck replied.

Lex looked up at him, "I did, she's busy," he mumbled looking down.

"Well you can't stand out here," Chuck sighed.

Lex sunk down against the wall, "You don't own the building and besides you said your house not the hallway."

Chuck smirked sitting down beside him, "Actually I do own the building."

Lex rolled his eyes, "Of course you do."

Chuck chuckled a little and Lex turned towards him, "Why are you laughing you hate me."

Chuck shrugged, "That's true," Chuck then watched as Lex's shoulders sunk, "I know okay... No one likes me that much, my mom hates me, I don't even know my dad, my grandparents say i'm a trouble maker, and the kids at school all hate me too. The only person who's nice to me is Max and Charlie and now I can't hang out with either of them."

"She probably hates me too now," he said so quiet, Chuck thought he might have imagined it.

Chuck then turned towards him, "What makes you think that?"

Lex shrugged, "Because I took her first kiss, I know she wanted it with someone like Archibald or Baizen, she told me she wanted someone speical."

Chuck felt a feeling sweep over him as he looked at Lex. It was strange, almost like looking into a mirror. Chuck then sighed, "Get up kid."

Lex looked at him confused as Chuck started standing up, "What? I told you I won't come back in the party don't make me stand on the street."

Chuck rolled his eyes, "I won't make you stand on the street, although I should, just follow me."

Lex stood up cautiously, "Why? Where are we going? Should I be worried?"

Chuck nodded, "Yes you should, now come on," he then sat his hand on the young boy's shoulder leading him back insdie the house and telling him to be quiet as they walked up the stairs. When they got to a white door he told him to wait there. Chuck then knocked and walked in, seeing his daughter sitting on her bed.

She looked up at him frowning, "Go away."

Chuck sat down on the bed sighing, "You're going to miss your cake."

She crossed her arms, "Good."

He sighed scooting closer to her, "Look sweetie I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

She turned towards him, "I dont' care about that!"

He frowned in confusion, "Then what are you upset about? How did I ruin your birthday?"

She turned away from him, "I'm going to kill Max." Chuck turned her towards him, "No you aren't, now tell me what's wrong Charlotte."

She sighed, "Fine, I'm mad at you because you made Lex leave before I could thank him for my birthday kiss."

Chuck flinched before looking at her, "Charlie you can't expect me to not I mean he was making out with my daughter in a closet, your not even in middle school yet."

"So your saying it will be okay in middle school then?" she asked sarcastically.

"No that is not what I mean... what I meant was..." he stared, but she cut him off.

"What you meant was it's okay for Max to do all those things because he's a boy and you want him to be just like you and like him more."

Chuck's face dropped as she turned away from him. He then picked her up sitting her own his lap, "Now you know that's not true, I love your brother and you equally. It's just that you're my little girl."

She looked up at him, "So he's your little boy."

He sighed, "It's different Charlie."

She threw her hands in the air, "Why! Why is it different?"

He smiled softly, "Because Max is a boy and boy's can stop girl's if they don't want to... kiss, but girl's can't always stop boys from... kissing them."

Charlotte sighed, "But I wanted him to kiss me daddy."

Chuck closed his eyes, "Please don't say that."

She smiled, "But you told me not to lie."

He opened his eyes, "No I didn't please, lie daddy doesn't mind."

Charlie giggled slapping her dad's chest, "Daddy stop it mommy would not be happy."

He smirked, "Well then we don't have to tell her. Now let's go downstairs so you can turn twelve."

He watched as her little face once again fell as she sighed, "I can't."

Chuck frowned, "Why not?"

She got off his lap, turning towards him, "Because..." she trailed off looking down.

Chuck smiled, "What if I told you I had something outside your door that could covince you to go downstairs and blow out your candles."

Charlie looked up, "Very doubtful."

He chuckled, getting up and going to the door as she watched him he then opened the doo to reveal Lex. He stood there with his hands in his pockets looking down before slowly looking up at Charlie. She smiled running towards him, but to Chuck's suprise stopped a foot away from him.

She frowned, crossing her arms, "I thought you left."

He shook his head, "Nope."

She then smacked him upside the head. He jumped away from her, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR BASS?" he screamed rubbing his head. Chuck tried to hold in his laughter.

She smirked, "If you ever suprise kiss me again like that you'll get worse."

He looked up frowning, "I'm sorry I stole your first kiss okay, I know you wanted Archibald or Baizen to do it," he mocked sarcastically.

Charlie smacked him again. He ran away from her this time, behind Chuck, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

She walked towards him and Chuck stepped aside watching as she pointed a finger into Lex's chest, "Listen here Sparks, don't tell me what or who I wanted, did I or did I not kiss you back?"

He watched as Lex's face registered it and he smirked, "You wanted me to kiss you."

She grabbed his bow tie pulling him forward, "What did I just say?"

He stared at her frightened, "I mean not want, I mean did you possibly want me to?"

She smiled realeasing him and then smirked, "That is for me to know and for you to lie in bed thinking about all night."

Lex scoffed, "Get over yourself."

She turned towards him in the doorway, she almost left, "Oh so you would rather we just forget about it and I go out with Andrew or Jason again?'

Chuck watched as Lex jumped up practically running towards her and glaring, "You wouldn't."

She smirked, "You forget who your talking to." Chuck sighed this was getting weird. Blair should really be seeing this.

She then smiled reaching up for his small bow tie and fixed the damage she made, "Now let's go blow out my candles before the clock strikes midnight."

He watched as Lex sighed and followed her out the door. Chuck stood there for a minute, he wasn't sure how he felt about tonight. He knew one thing though, him and Blair would be thinking long and hard before having another child, especially a girl.

–

A/N: So does it still hold the charm as the first one? Do you want more? Review please!


	3. Pretty in Piercings

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Author: **Shelby**

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied a red lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby now take off the make-up Charlotte Bass." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: Okay so I'm so surprised to see how much you guys are liking this little batch of one-shots. I also find them so much fun to read as well! Anyways though I promise to keep putting out more of them as long as you guys keep telling me you want them! Thanks once again for all the lovely reviews, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying them.

–

"Dad this is so stupid, how could you agree to this?" A now fourteen year old Max whined walking alongside his father and Lex at the mall. They were supposed to meet the girls at the store Blair and Charlotte gave them, but of course they were running late.

Chuck chuckled looking at his son, "Oh come on it's not that bad, besides the girls won the bet and this was their reward and our punishment."

"So Mr. Bass can I ask you a question?" Lex smirked up at him, exchanging a mischeavous glance with Max at first.

Chuck pursed his lips for a moment before shrugging, "My permisssion's never stopped you before Alexander." Chuck smirked as he watched Lex glare as Chuck used his full name.

Lex then smirked up at him again, "So exactly when did you become so whipped?"

Max started laughing along with Lex until they both saw Chuck send them the death glare. They then turned into a store as Chuck muttered profanities under his breath and the two boys tried to hide their laughter behind him. Chuck turned around abrubtly, "I am not whipped Lex," he then turned towards Max, "Your father is Chuck Bass, and Chuck Bass is not whipped."

Max nodded, speaking sarcastically, "Okay dad whatever you say."

Lex nodded along with him, "Really Mr. Bass it's not that big of deal I mean considering your age and everything..." he trailed of with a smile on his lips.

Chuck looked around, "Hey I am not old, or whipped so you two stop it or your grounded," he said pointing to Max, "And you're well I don't know how I'll punish you, but I will," he said pointing to Lex. Both boys just responded by laughing more at him.

Chuck put his hands up in the air, "Fine you know what I'll prove to you I'm not whipped, here point out any woman in here and I'll have her flirting with me in five seconds."

Lex and Max looked at each other and then Max bit his bottom lip, "I don't think that's a good idea dad, mom will kill you."

Chuck smirked, "What your mother doesn't know, won't hurt her."

Lex smirked before looking over towards the dressing room. He spotted a tall, gorgeous blonde, revealing more cleavage than she should. Personally Lex perferred a classier brunette and he knew Mr. Bass did to, but it didn't stop him from poiting at her, "Okay her."

Chuck turned around looking at the woman before scoffing, "Easy watch and learn boys." He than advanced towards the woman, both boys following him. Honestly Chuck didn't really want to talk to this woman, but he would not have his son thinking he was one of those old, boring dads because Chuck Bass would always be young, and exciting.

He tapped the sales girl on the shoulder, "Excuse me miss I was wondering if I could bother you for a second?" he flashed out the Chuck Bass smirk.

She blushed instantly smiling, "Of course Mr. Umm?"

Chuck smiled, "Bass, Chuck Bass."

The woman's breath caught in her throat, everyone knew Chuck Bass, everyone. She then giggled, "Well what can I help you with today?"

Max began counting, "Five."

Chuck smirked, "Well I was looking for a new jacket, but I was wondering what color to get."

Lex continued, "Four."

The woman giggled, again, "Oh well um... I umm."

Max sighed, "Three."

Chuck flashed his pearly whites, "I believe I didn't get your name."

Lex frowned, things were not looking good for him and Max, "Two," he said with slight annoyance.

The girl giggled again opening her mouth, but was cut off by a more powerful voice, "ONE." Chuck's eyes grew large as he realized who was behind him. Lex and Max began laughing as the woman scampered away scared.

Chuck turned around to see Blair with one hand on her hip, eyebrow raised, glare set in her eyes, and her lips pursed. Chuck smirked, "Blair we were just looking for you."

Blair nodded, speaking sarcastically, "Really because last I checked neither I or your daughter had blonde hair, over sized boobs, and dressed like total sluts."

Lex smirked, "I'd say your boobs are just the righ size Mrs. Bass." Max smacked him upside the head as Chuck sent him a glare.

Blair ignored him rolling her eyes and then walking closer to Chuck. He backed away from her as she began pointing her finger into his chest, "Chuck Bass what do you think you were doing?"

Chuck backed up more, "I was just looking for a jacket."

Blair turned around, "Max what was your father doing?"

Chuck glared at Max, let's see he could have his dad mad at him or his mom. Which was worse? Max shrugged, "Dad refused to except he's whipped and made a bet he could get that lady to flirt in five seconds."

Blair turned back towards him, grabbing Chuck by the collar and pushing him up against the dressing room wall. Chuck glared at Max, "Traitor."

Blair's eyes widened, "You listen here Chuck Bass and you listen good, if I ever, ever catch you making such a horrid bet with these to again or anyone for that matter, that involves you flirting with other women I'll make you wish you were never born," she snapped, with threat in her voice.

Chuck gulped, "Okay."

Blair slanted her eyes, "What was that dear?"

Chuck coughed, "I mean I'm sorry and it won't happen again."

Blair smiled letting go of his collar and began fixing it, "Good now we should go find Charlie." Chuck nodded and then Blair began walking and he followed her. As he passed Max and Lex he heard them both whipser, "Whipped." He glared as he heard them laughign behind him. He wasn't whipped it's just he'd rather not sleep on the couch tonight was all.

Blair sighed after they'd walked awhile, "I don't understand I left her and Sarah in the teens department." She then saw a sales boy that had helped them earlier. She smiled, "Excuse me, remember me?"

The teenage boy looked her up and down shrugging. She sighed rolling her eyes, "I had my daughter and her friend with me."

The boy's face suddenly hit realization, "Oh the pretty blonde and hot brunette?'

Chuck glared stepping closer, but Blair stepped in front of him. Lex grinded his teeth, his fist balling, but Max patted him on the back. Blair rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yes them, where did they go?"

The boy shrugged, "I think I saw them heading to the food court."

Blair smiled, "Thank you."

The boy nodded, "Yeah and if you see the brunette could you tell her the number I gave her she can call anytime."

Chuck opened his mouth, but someone else beat him to it. "Thanks, but she doesn't date middle class," Lex spat glaring up at the clearly older boy. The boy rolled his eyes stalking off. Chuck smirked in his direction, they then followed Blair towards the food court. All of them searching for Sarah and Charlotte. Finally after what seemed like hours they saw Sarah walking towards them with her head down, texting.

Max smirked waving, "Sarah!" Sarah looked up noticing everyone and her eyes grew large and she turned around starting to walk away. Blair and Chuck exchanged a look. Max ran ahead grabbing her arm.

She turned around smiling, as she laughed nervously, "Oh hi I didn't see you there."

Chuck walked up, "Sarah where is Charlie?"

Sarah looked up at him, "Oh um she's... well funny story actually..."

"Doubt it," Lex rolled his eyes.

Blair smiled sweetly, "Honey where is she?"

Sarah looked around at everyone, how was she going to get out of this? Okay so she promised to cover for her, but this was ridicuous. She shouldn't have to cover for Charlie, because she knew Chalrie really wanted to hang out with Lex, but neither would bite their tongue and ask the other out. She then sighed, "We ran into Jason Baizen."

Lex perked up, "Get to the point blondie."

Sarah looked up at Chuck and Blair, "Look Mr. And Mrs. Bass I told her it wasn't a good idea, but she wouldn't listen."

Chuck frowned, "What was a bad idea?"

Sarah looked at Max for a second before squeezing her eyes shut and blurting it all out, "Jason and Charlie made a bet and whoever lost had to get a pericing done, and well... Charlie sort of... lost."

Chuck's eyes widened, "WHAT!? WHERE DID THEY GO?"

Blair pushed him aside, "Sarah take me to them right now!"

Lex frowned, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Everyone looked at him and he glared, "What you all have an opinion so do I."

Sarah sighed going with them all following her, Charlie was going to kill her. The peircing place wasn't very far. And when it came into view, both Chuck and Blair pushed past Sarah and Max, practically running towards it. Lex was right behind them, he was so going to kill Jason. Max and Sarah stayed the farthest behind, perferring not to be in the crossfire. No telling what would happen when Chuck clashed with Charlie, Lex clashed with Jason, and Blair clashed on everyone. Much, much better to just stay behind.

–

_(A few moments before Chuck, Blair, Lex, Max, and Sarah arrived at the peircing place.)_

Charlie bit her bottom lip as she looked at Jason leaning up against the glass counter. He smirked, "So Bass you lost and I won, now what's it going to be, or where would be more accurate?"

She glared staring at the case full of different selections of peircings. She shrugged, "Actually I think i'm going to have to pass, I mean I left my wallet with my mom and if I go back now... well I won't be back."

Jason laughed, hopping up on the counter, ignoring the dirty look he got from the lady behind it. He then leaned in toward her, "No backing out," he leaned away, "Besides I'll pay for it."

Charlie wanted to kill this kid, honestly why did she ever go out with him? Sure he had a badboy side to him, a certain charm, but it was different then Lex. Lex knew when to stop pushing her, not that he did even then, but Jason never stopped. She crossed her arms, titling her head as she pursed her lips, "I'm not eighteen, I need parental conscent."

He really couldn't get around this one, could he? She thought silently to herself. He smirked snapping his finger and the lady behind the counter went away, she was replaced with an older boy, definetly not old enough to give peircings. She shook her head, "If you think i'm trusting him, you're crazy."

Jason laughed again, "It's okay he's done this before, listen Charlotte you have no reason to back out, unless it's that your scared and can't hold up your side of the bet so what's it going to be?"

Charlotte glared, looking around before sighing, and then smirked, Basses never backed down from a bet. She shot her signiture Bass grin, "Don't you mean where?"

Jason smiled, "That's my girl."

"She's not your girl," came a voice from behind Charlotte dripped with venom. Charlotte stiffened up, what was he doing here?

–

Chuck could not believe he agreed to let Lex handle this. Blair and him were currently standing off in the shadows, like true stalker parents. He was relieved his daughter had not been peirced, but she was still grounded. Chuck looked back on at Lex who was glaring at the Baizen kid.

Jason smirked, hopping off the counter and walking towards Lex, stopping beside Charlotte. He laughed a little, "What are you doing here Sparks? Charlotte and I have private buisness to attend to and you're not needed."

Lex felt his fists ball at his sides as he took a step closer to Jason, "If you think I'd leave her here with you then you've lost your fucking mind."

Blair tugged on Chuck's shoulder, whispering, "Maybe we should step in."

Chuck shook his head, "No, Lex has everything under control." Truth be told, if Chuck had to pick a... friend for his daughter he trusted Lex more than Jason.

Charlie turned around, "I can take care of myself Lex, go away." She said glaring at him, okay so maybe she was pretending to be mad. Because yes, she wanted out of this situation, but they weren't in a relationship. He flirted with other girls all the time. Therefore she was going to do what she pleased. Even though she didn't really want to do this, but he didn't need to know that.

Jason smirked, "Yeah Lex go away." Jason then gave Lex a slight shove on the chest. Charlie blinked her eyes and all the sudden she saw Lex and Jason on the floor wrestling.

"YOU IDIOTS STOP IT!" She screamed at them looking around for someone.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Lex yelled, rolling over on top of Jason as he sent a fist to his jaw.

Jason then flipped the position and pinned down Lex, "SHE'S NOT EVEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND I'LL GO WHEREVER I PLEASE!" he screamed punching Lex in the eye. All of the sudden Jason was pulled up off of Lex. Charlie looked to her side to see her dad, holding Jason and pulling him away.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Chuck yelled pulling him farther.

Charlie looked, "Dad what are you doing here?"

Chuck didn't answer, still attempting to try and pull Jason away, who wasn't giving in. Blair and Sarah stood in shock at the whole scene. Max started to help his dad. Charlie looked down to see Lex still on the floor, his lip was busted and his eye was blackening. She ran over, "Oh my god are you okay?" She said touching his cheek.

"Damnit would you not press on my face so hard Bass?" Lex snarled at her, jerking his face away.

Charlie glared, "Fine." She then got up, moving away from him and crossing her arms. Security showed up and they had made Jason calm down, calling his father. In the meantime everyone had been taken to the mall's office of security section. They put Jason and Lex on different spots of the room.

Chuck sighed aggravated, "Look can I please take him, the other kid doesn't belong with me, why do I have to wait for his father to show up?"

The security man sighed, "Mr. Bass once again we are going against rules to release Mr. Sparks to you, but we have to wait to make sure no one is pressing charges."

Lex stood up, "He shoved me first," he said angrilly. A security guard behind him grabbed his shoulder pushing him back down. Lex winced and Charlie glared walking over, "You don't have to be so mean, he's sore."

The security guard stared down at her, "I believe your the one who started the fight young lady?"

"She didn't do anything, it's his fault," Lex said pointing at Jason.

Jason glared back at him, "It's not my fault, she came to me."

Lex stood up, "No you ran into her!"

Jason stood up, "Yeah and she was alone, as in avoiding you!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Charlie screamed causing everyone in the room to look at her. "God I should have went home with mom, max, and sarah," she said rolling her eyes. Blair had taken Max and Sarah to go back to Sarah's house, since they didn't want to stick around for all the drama.

Chuck sighed, how did Blair get out of this one? Chuck then nodded looking over at the security guard, "I agree don't you have somewhere you could put the Baizen kid?"

The security guard stared at him for a moment before getting up, "Fine as long as he shuts up," him and Jason then exited. The security guard told them he'd inform them when Carter got here.

As soon as he left Chuck turned towards Charlotte, "Charlotte what the hell did you think you were doing, going to get a peircing without conscent from your mother or I?"

Charlotte turned around, fear flashing on he face as her eyes met her father. She then spoke nervously, "I wasn't going to actually go through with it daddy."

"Oh really because I'm pretty sure If I hadn't of shown up you would have," Lex spat, taking down the freezing ice from his eye.

Charlotte turned back towards him, glaring, "I told you Sparks, you didn't need to be there. I don't have to have your permission to do what I want."

Chuck stood up, "I hope you're not going to use that same answer for me Charlotte Bass." Charlotte turned back towards him widening her eyes. He sighed sitting back down, he definetly needed Blair's help on this one. Maybe it would be best to wait until Blair was there for punishment.

The room fell silent and Charlotte turned back around facing Lex. Lex glared at her from across. Chuck watched the exchange. Chuck coughed standing up, "I'm uh... goint to go to the bathroom." He then smirked, walking out of the room, but stopping at the door, out of view. Seriously if they thought he would leave them alone together, truly they were insane.

–

Charlotte turned back towards Lex glaring. His eyes locked on her and he glared right back at her. She crossed her arms sighing and looking away from him. This was not his fault, it was his own stupid fault, she thought to herself.

"You know this is all your fault," Lex spat from across the room.

Charlotte snapped her head back towards him, lifting her hands to her chest in disbelief, "My fault? My fault? Are you serious, how is this my fault?"

Lex stood up, advancing towards her, "I can't leave you alone for five seconds with out you running off with someone like Jason Baizen and getting something I have to look at for the rest of my life, knowing you got it with him!"

Charlotte stood up, throwing her arms in the air, "You can't leave me alone? What about you Mr. Flirt with every whore in sight!? And besides who said you'll be looking at me for the rest of your life, after tonight I never wanna see you again!"

Chuck watched the heated exchange from the doorway, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped, turning around to see Blair. She opened her mouth, but he covered it, grabbing her and putting her in view of Charlotte and Lex. He whispered in her ear, "It's like looking into a mirror." Blair quirked an eyebrow at him, but her head jerked back towards the doorway, when they heard another yell.

"OH YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ME?" Lex screamed stepping closer to Charlotte.

"NO I DON'T!" Charlotte screamed, but not as loud, no need for the whole mall to hear.

Lex glared at her turning around and walking back towards his chair. He stopped before he sat down, turning back to face her, "Then what are you still doing here? Go home."

"Don't tell me what to do," Charlotte spat, angry at him for telling her what to do. Okay so maybe it was a lie she didn't want to see him again, but still she had every right to be mad.

Lex sat down, laughing with sarcasm, "Why bother it's not like you listen to anyone."

It was Charlotte turn to laugh, with anger, "Oh and you do?" Lex didn't respond, instead he glared up at her, before sighing and moving his hand to shove some of his hair out of his face. Unfortunetly he did it with too much force and jerked his hand away, "Shit."

Charlotte looked up, to see him wincing in the pain. She stood up, "Are you okay?" her face suddenly flashed with concern.

From the crack in the door Blair turned smiling at Chuck. Chuck rolled his eyes, but as soon as Blair turned back, he let a small smile crack.

Lex's face softened at the sound of concern in her voice for a moment, but he quickly replaced it, "What do you care?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and walked over towards him, picking up his ice, "Put this back on it," she commanded, trying to hand it to him.

Lex stared at her strangely, before scoffing and turning his head, "Leave me alone Bass."

Charlotte sighed, picking up the ice packet he left drop, and turned his face towards her. He winced at the pain, but she smiled at him, when he glared at her. She then lifted it up to his eye, "It will look even more awful if you let it swell." Lex waited a few seconds, but then sighed. His features softened and he scooted over on the bench. Charlotte sat down smiling as he turned towards her and she applied the ice, gently. They sat there like that for what seemed like hours, Blair finally went to go in, but Chuck grabbed her motioning towards Lex who was looking like he wanted to say something.

He sighed, opening his mouth, but Charlotte didn't notice and cut him off, "I didn't really want to get a peircing done, especially with Jason there."

Lex turned towards her glaring a moment, his icy blue eyes looking as intense as every with his black hair. He looked exactly like his mother. He then shrugged, "I didn't think you would."

Charlotte frowned, in confusion, "Then what was all that back there for?"

Lex bit his bottom lip, looking away from her. Charlotte turned him back towards her, "Lex?"

Lex turned back towards her, "Fine okay I got into it with him because he pissed me off..."

Charlie cut him off, "Everyone pisses you off."

Lex continued, "I don't like him hanging around with you, that's what pisses me off. Like today when he said that's my girl, what the fuck was that? Your not his girl, you can't be his girl okay you already belong to m..." Lex stopped all of the sudden, realizing what he had almost said.

Charlie quirked an eyebrow, "What were you going to say? Who to I belong to?" She said trying to catch his eye line again.

He turned away, "Forget it."

Outside the door Chuck noticed Blair pointing at his head. He smacked her hand away glaring. She simply smiled, mouthing, "Y-O-U... Y-O-U." She then giggled silently, until he grabbed her folding his arms around her, and placing her in front of him. Her eyes instantly rolled back a bit, god why did it always do that when she was in this position with him?

Blair and Chuck's attention was back in the room when they heard Charlotte, "No just tell me what you were going to say."

Lex turned to her, "Look I was going to say you belong to no one, I mean you said it yourself right?" he said trying to cover up, with his best fake smirk he could muster up.

Charlie bit her bottom lip, he had that fake smirk, he had to be lying she thought. She smirked, "You could just admit you were jealous."

He scoffed, "You forget who you're talking to."

"Y-O-U...Y-O-U...Y-O-U..." Blair continued mouthing to Chuck behind the doorway.

Charlie threw a class Bass smirk, "No, but you do." She then leaned in closer, whispering in Lex's ear, "By the way I thought it was very hot the way you punched Jason, I've never seen anyone do that before, for me."

Lex's eyes rolled back in his head as Charlotte's warm breath breathed on his neck and her soft, seductive voice rang in his ears.

Chuck smirked outside the doorway, it was his turn, "Y-O-U...Y-O-U...Y-O-U.." he mouthed at Blair, taking in account Charlie seemed to have the same affect on Lex he had on Blair. Blair glared before smirking and pointing inside.

Chuck turned his smile falling off his face as he now saw Charlie and Lex in a full on make-out section. Chuck pushed his hands on the doors, barging in. Charlie immediately pushed Lex off of her, looking up at Chuck with wide eyes. Blair followed in after Chuck and Charlie smiled taking this to her advantage, "Mom your back, can we leave now?"

Chuck smirked, "Oh actually Charlie, Jason's father's still not here it could be I don't know..." Chuck then went over to the bench sitting between an annoyed looking Lex, and embarrassed Charlie. He put his arms around both of them, "Hours, just the four of us, Blair?" He nodded at her.

She smiled catching on as she walked over to the bench, "Oh i'd say it could be all night, dear, we should probably get comfotable." She then sat between Charlie and Chuck, making herself and Chuck between Lex and Charlie.

Chuck then smirked turning towards her, "You know I really missed you today Blair," Chuck whispered in her ear, but made sure it was loud enough for Charlie and Lex to here, who felt more awkward than ever. Blair smirked leaning in, "Oh I think I can fix that, by the way did I tell you how sexy it was when you broke up that fight today?"

She then smiled brushing his hair out of his face, "It takes a boy to start one, but a man to finish one." Chuck couldn't take it, he then leaned in, his lips on Blair's. And that's how it was for the rest of the time they spent in that Mall security office. Lex, annoyed and awkward on one end, Charlie embarrassed and grossed out on the other, and Chuck and Blair in the middle, taking teaching kids a lesson to a whole new level. Chuck and Blair style.

–

A/N: Haha I have to say I loved this chapter! But I don't know maybe it sucked, let me know!


	4. CinderBass

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied red lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby, now take-off the make-up Charlotte Bass." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: Okay I am super sorry that this took so long, but as some of you already know my laptops internal battery went dead and I'm saving money to get it. I have been begging my sister for time to write this on her computer, but she has things to do too so it took long. Fortunately she had a cheer meet today and I worked on this as well as numerous one-shots that I would be honored if you checked them out. A few things I would like you to look at before or after you read:

1) I did casting on characters and the link is on my page.

2) The dresses and masks selected for this chapter are available for viewing, the link is also on my page.

3) There are some polls I made, some to do with this story and I would appreciate if you visit those AFTER you read and vote.

4) Anyone want to beta for this story? If so send me a message!

--

"I can't believe he asked Ella Beaton to the dance!" Sarah practically yelled as she threw herself backwards onto Charlie's bed.

Charlie rolled her eyes, fixing her curls in the mirror, "Why do you even care so much Sarah? It's just Lex, being Lex and you hate him, remember?"

Sarah sat up, looking at Charlie through the mirror, "Why do I care? Why do I care? I care because despite what an ass I think he is, he should have asked you, not that British slut!"

Charlie scoffed, "Please I'm glad he didn't ask me, I would have only felt bad when I turned him down."

Sarah quirked an eyebrow, "Oh really... so then you haven't been waiting for him to ask you, ever since they announced the dance over the intercom?"

Charlie stood up walking into her closet, calling out to Sarah, "No I haven't."

Sarah stood up to follow her, "Then how come you've turned down at least forty offers from very hot and mostly upperclassmen?"

Charlie closed the closet door ignoring Sarah as she stripped of her school uniform. She replaced it with a white top, that showed just enough cleavage and a black skirt that cut off mid-thigh. She then grabbed a pair of tights and opened the door walking past Sarah to sit on the bed. She began putting on the tights as she let out a sigh, "Because all of them were hot, yes, but I know all they wanted was up my skirt."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "That's what every guy wants, including Lex."

Charlie glared, pursing her lips before she opened her mouth to speak, "Which is why I'm glad he didn't ask me."

Sarah sighed at her friends denial, "Fine, but I hope you can find someone who meets your criteria soon... the dance is in two days!"

Charlotte stood up, hands on her hips, "I know that and I don't care if I go or not! Now if you'll excuse me I have this thing called a life to go do! Sorry I can't sit around worrying about things like this stupid dance and Lex and his stupid date!"

Sarah gulped at Charlie's outburst. She then gave a nervous smile, "Of course, your right it's a stupid subject, so what are you going to do?"

Charlie picked up her stuff as she answered, "I'm tutoring Cameron Baizen from AP art history class."

Sarah frowned in confusion, "Jason's older brother?" Charlotte nodded, only confusing Sarah more, "But he's a senior and you're a freshman?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "The boy could be in college and it still wouldn't change the fact my grade kicks his ass in art history, which is why he asked me to tutor him. Besides the class is mixed with a ton of different grades so it doesn't really matter if I'm a freshman and he's a senior."

Sarah then smirked, "A really hot senior... I see your game Charlotte Bass."

Charlotte sighed, "There is no game, now I'll see you later."

Sarah rolled her eyes and threw a wave as Charlie exited. After flipping through the latest Cosmo she decided to leave and grabbed her stuff, heading downstairs. She was almost out the door when it opened and in came Blair, Chuck, Max, Andrew (Archibald), and... ugh Lex. Blair smiled at Sarah, "Why hello Sarah what a present surprise, Charlie didn't say you two were hanging out tonight."

Sarah smiled, "Hi Mrs. Bass nice to see you to, but we're not hanging out. Charlie already left for tutoring."

Blair nodded while Andrew frowned in confusion, "Charlie needs help in school?"

"No she's tutoring someone in her art history AP class," Sarah said as if the answer was all too obvious. Dorota then came in weighed down with groceries. Everyone immediately grabbed some bags carrying them into the kitchen to help her put them away.

Blair smiled as she put the milk in the fridge, "So are you kids ready for the dance?"

Chuck smirked, "I remember high school dances, they always ended in either drama or flat out disappointment."

Andrew nodded, "Tell me about it, I couldn't find a date... which reminds me Sarah do you...?"

Sarah cut him off, "Sorry Andrew, but I'm already going with Tyler Johnson, he's a junior in my PE class and he asked me last week."

Andrew sighed, continuing to sulk. Sarah smiled sneaking a glance at Lex to make sure he was listening before she spoke, "you could try asking Charlie..." she glared at Lex, "She's still free."

Lex glared at the back of Sarah's head as he gritted his teeth. Andrew shook his head, "I already tried, so did Jason, but she turned us both down." Lex smiled putting away a box in the cabinet.

Max laughed, "So that's why she's been in a bad mood lately, she turned down all her options and isn't going to have a date in time."

Blair glared at Max, "Maxwell Bass," she warned.

Chuck smiled, "I'm just glad I never have to go to another one of those awful things."

Blair bit her bottom lip as her and Dorota exchanged a glance. Chuck noticed this and he frowned, "What's that look for you two?"

Blair smiled walking up to Chuck and stroking his arm, "Honey remember when I told you the dance was looking for chaperone's..."

The kids caught on and exited the room before what could be a nasty fight erupted. Chuck nodded, glaring, "Yes I do, I also remember telling you not to volunteer us."

Blair smiled, "Oh come on Chuck Serena and Dan are going, and so are Nate and Vanessa it will be just like old times... not that we ever really went out with Dan or Vanessa, but come on Nate and Serena, the non-judging breakfast club?"

Chuck glared, "Blair I said no."

Blair crossed her arms, "And I said yes, so we're doing it no argument optional. Plus it will be a masked ball type of event which means that we could pretend like we're in high school..." she leaned in to whisper, "If you know what I mean..."

Chuck's eyes rolled back into his head and he grabbed her pulling her towards the door. He called as they went out the door, "Kids we're going out we forgot something in the..._ limo_."

–

Charlie practically ran into the coffee shop. She was running late, but in her defense this place was practically across town. She looked around for Cameron, spotting him over in the corner, his back to her. She smiled walking over to him, "Baizen." She than walked to the other side of the table sitting across from him.

He smiled as she took out her books, "And here I'd thought I'd been stood up."

She laughed setting the books on the table, "I don't think they call tutoring session no-shows being stood up."

He smirked, "Oh well then what do they call them?"

Charlie rolled her eyes as she opened the art history book, looking up at him, "I call them just being late, which I'm sorry for now let's get to work."

Cameron nodded pulling out his own notebook. A cafe worker walked over smiling at Charlie, "Excuse me miss can I get you anything?"

Charlie smiled, "Can I have coffee black, please?" The woman smiled and nodded walking away. When Charlie looked across the table she saw Cameron smirking as he quirked an eyebrow. Charlie pursed her lips, "What's that look for?"

He shrugged as he smiled, "Just kind of weird for a fifteen year old girl to be ordering black coffee, kind of different if you ask me."

Charlie smiled, "Well I'm kind of a different kind of girl." She then shook her head, "Anyways did Mrs. Alexander give you your test back? I told her I was tutoring and to give it to you as soon as she could so we could see if you were making any progress."

Cameron nodding reaching into his bag, "Yes, she wasn't very happy about making an exception for me, but she said you convinced her."

Charlie smiled reaching across the table for the paper, "I have an effect on people."

Cameron laughed as Charlie took the test and began to read over it. Cameron smiled, "It's really not that big of deal I could have done better."

Charlie's eyes went wide as she looked up at him, "OH MY GOD CAMERON YOU GOT A NINETY THAT'S AMAZING!"

She jumped up smiling as she hugged him jumping up and down. He laughed, "Well you are a pretty great tutor."

Charlie stopped jumping and smiled up at him laughing, "Me? Yeah okay maybe I helped a little, but you, you understand your now not only passing, but if you keeping getting grades like this you could make an A in the class."

He shrugged, "I just needed someone to make it interesting and well you did."

She smiled sitting back down as he did the same across from her. The lady brought over her coffee and she smiled thanking her before turning back to him, "This is so great, you may not even need me anymore."

He chuckled, "Gee didn't know I was such a bother."

She smiled taking a sip of her coffee, "Shut-up you know that's not what I meant... it's just I mean I don't think you should keep paying me if you don't need my help."

He shrugged, "It's not like either of us needed the money."

She laughed a little, "Yeah so I guess today since you did so well we don't have to go over the test, looks like the session's over."

He smiled, "Good... let's just talk then."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh yes I'm sure we have tons to talk about you being a senior and me a freshman we run in all the same circles, driving, you know tons," she spoke sarcastically.

He laughed, "Someone's in a mood."

She sighs, "Sorry it's just that today was annoying. For starters the reason I was late was because I was once again attacked by my best friend for still not having a date for that stupid masked ball thing."

Cameron laughed, "Oh please don't tell me no one asked? I'm pretty sure one of the many offers was in fact my little brother."

Charlotte laughed, "Oh don't remind me okay I felt bad about turning everyone down, but I just... is it hard to believe I don't wanna go?" she asked innocently.

He smirked, "Let's see a fairy tale night, ball gowns, dancing... I'd say yes." He then shrugged, "Unless the prince decided to take the wrong princess," Charlotte started to glare and Cameron held up his hands, "Hey chill cause if that's the case then I feel your pain my date canceled on me yesterday... for a freshmen, can you believe that?"

Charlotte smiled a little looking up at him as she teased, "A catch like you, how could a girl turn that down?" she leaned across the table a bit.

He laughed flashing her a prize winning smile as he played a long with her, "I know what is the world coming to? Two amazing people like ourselves without dates?"

Charlotte laughed sitting back, "Thanks, I needed that."

Cameron shrugged, "No problem, hey at least you didn't already buy tickets and a tux with a matching mask."

Charlotte smirked, "Well look at the bright side now you won't have to cover up your handsome face," she teased pointing a finger at him.

He smirked, "What can I say?"

She rolled her eyes and then shrugged, "I didn't even buy a dress I was going to have my grandmother make one, but now I'm glad I didn't, I'm not going."

Cameron smiled, "Aw come on you have to go, take it from someone who knows, it's all part of the high school experience."

She shook her head putting her books away and looking back up at him, "I'm sure there will be plenty of other ones I can go to."

She then smiled standing up, "I'll see you later, great job on the test Cameron, have fun at the dance... if you can find a date that is." She then walked away out the door smiling.

Cameron watched her leave a thought coming to his mind as he smirked, "Oh I will." He then flipped open his phone dialing a number and speaking when the operator answered, "Operator can you please connect me to J-Humphrey Designs."

–

Two days later Charlie was still hell bent on not going to this stupid dance. She sat up in her room, door locked and staring at the ceiling. She didn't want to go... after all it was only a stupid masquerade, like there wouldn't be another one. Who cared if it was the first high school experience she was supposed to have, who cared that all her friends including her family were going? Who cared if Lex was going with Ella Beaton and asked that whore before he asked her. God she hated Ella, and Lex, and even Sarah who wouldn't shut up about her caring that Lex didn't ask her. Of course it hurt her feelings, but she would never let anyone else know that. Everyone would go to the dance and have fun. She would stay home with Dorota watching whatever was on television and make sure to be asleep when they got home. She would remain calm and collected never letting her feelings show, she would be the _Ice Queen_. Then when the girls at school pestered her about it Monday at school, she would simply say she was sick and dances were stupid, because they were, they were so stupid... then why did she want to go so bad?

"Charlie we're leaving can you come down here!" her mother called from downstairs. Charlie sighed rolling off of her bed and out her door to go downstairs. Just perfect she would get to see everyone in their beautiful dresses, with their perfect dates, and their big smiles, and uh it made her sick.

She walked downstairs seeing her mother and father immediately. Her mom was wearing a ball gown style dress that was strapless, it was black with what looked to almost be real diamonds placed on the skirt and up in the breast area. Since it was strapless she was wearing a beautiful diamond necklace that her mother told her, her father had bought for her on her seventeen birthday. Her brown curls were hanging down and around her mask which was also black with diamonds and beads decorating it. Her father was matching her mother in a black tux, black bow-tie and black mask. It was an understatement to say they stepped out of a fairy tale, well as the villains/gorgeous couple that is.

Charlie smiled up at her mother, "Mom... you look amazing," she then giggled, "You may even get hit on by some senior boys tonight."

Blair smiled and Chuck scoffed wrapping his arm around his wifes waist, "Please... she has a man she doesn't need a child."

Blair rolled her eyes, "Ignore your father, and thank you Charlie..." she bit her bottom lip, "Are you sure you don't want to go sweetie?"

Charlie laughed, it was fake, but she was hoping they wouldn't notice, "Please and miss movie watching with Dorota?"

Her father shot her a look, he could always tell when she was upset. She sighed smiling, "Really you guys I'm fine, I had tons of opportunities to go, but I don't want to."

Blair and Chuck nodded, both not believing a word she said of course, but they didn't want to upset her more. Blair then sighed, "Well then we better get going sweetie, we should be back around twelve thirty. Oh and will you go upstairs and tell all the kids it's time to go."

Chuck watched as his daughters face fell and he quickly interjected, "Or Dorota or I could go up if your tired sweetie?"

Charlie shrugged, "Thanks, but Dorota's out getting popcorn so I'll just do it, you crazy kids have fun now you hear," she laughed nervously.

Chuck and Blair nodded as she disappeared up stairs. On their way out to the limo Blair sighed, "She wants to go you know."

Chuck nodded, "Duh I'm her father I know she wants to go, she's just so stubborn."

Blair rolled her eyes, "I wonder where she got that from?"

Chuck chuckles a bit before sighing, "I just don't understand why she won't go, she got tons of offers, Sarah told me."

Blair quirked an eyebrow, "Are you and Sarah like BFF's now?" she teased." He shot her a glare and she then smiled, "Are you totally clueless Chuck?"

He sighed, "No... well maybe... I don't know I used to be good at figuring out teenage girls, now I suck at it, what's happening to me?"

Blair smirks, "Your a father, father's are always clueless."

He scoffs sarcastically, "Gee thanks."

She smiles, "Your daughter is suffering from a case of the heartbreak Chuck."

Chuck freezes his defenses going up, "From who? She has no punk boyfriend I know of."

Blair sighs, "Who do you think Chuck? Didn't Sarah tell you the one person who didn't ask her?"

Chuck's face changes as he realizes he then looks back towards the building, "I'm going to kill that little piece of Sparks sh..."

She slaps his shoulder cutting him off, "Chuck you have to let her deal with this on her own, okay. She'd only get mad at you if you do anything."

Chuck sighed, "Fine, but if she ever says dad I give you permission to kill the Sparks, don't try to stop me."

Blair smirked kissing him, "Cross my heart."

He smirks cutting her off, "And have hot sex with Chuck."

–

Charlie walks upstairs to the closed door on the other side she can hear the boys laughing and the girls giggling as they fix their make-up. She sighs opening the door, "Knock, knock," she smiles looking in. She keeps her eyes away from the boys side of the room, focusing on Sarah.

Sarah jumps up, practically running to her as she beams. Sarah of course looks like a princess. Her gown is also ball room style, with a flowing skirt and tight the waist up. The base is blue, with purple accents. She has the right amount of cleavage and the top of the dress is spaghetti straps. Her hair is pinned up a few blond strands capturing her face. Her mask is a purplish blue with blue, white, and purple feathers in the middle and beads hanging below the eyes. Sarah hugs her, "Oh my gosh Charlie I am so excited!"

Charlie smiles wiggling out of the hug as she nods, "You look amazing Sarah."

Sarah's face falls a little realizing that she probably is making her best friend feel awful. She shrugs, "You know it probably won't be that much fun anyways."

She hears a scoff from behind Sarah, "Please it's like the biggest social event for freshmen year." The source is of course Ella Beaton, Lex's date. Charlie looks her over she's wearing a dark purple dress, complete with sequins and a flowing skirt. It's strapless of course, with her boobs pushed up for everyone to see. Her mask is a little over the top in Charlie's opinion. It's purple with silver thread all around it, large jewels are in the middle, and on the side a selection of purple and white flowers and feathers are there for everyone to see. Charlie fists her hands behind her back and smiles a fake smile, "Ella nice dress."

Ella smiles at the compliment, "Thanks my dad had it imported from England, where's yours fr... whoops, my bad," she states with evilness in her voice.

Charlie only smiles at her crossing her arms, "It's fine... honest mistake right?"

Ella rolls her eyes nodding as she turns towards the boys side of the room, "Lex I'm going down to the limo, would you hurry up?"

Charlie keeps her eyes away from Lex's as Ella pushes past her almost knocking her over. Sarah rolls her eyes, "Well she's lovely isn't she?"

Andrea appears laughing, "Please Sarah we all know the British are only attractive with their men, aka the lead singer of the Filthy Youth, have you seen that hottie?"

Charlie laughed at Andrea's obsession for some Ed Westwick guy. She then over looked Andrea's dress. It was a ball gown style, with a flowing skirt, it was strapless, and a beautiful champagne color on satin material. The skirt was pulled up and stitched in several places where a beautiful jewel designs were placed randomly. The top fitted around her and in the middle a large jeweled design pulled the material toward it. Her mask was very unique. It was a gold color with designs in sparkles placed all over it. On the left side of it was a beautiful and unique design stretching up past it. Her hair was down, straight, but curved in at the bottom.

Charlie smiled, "You look great Andrea... how could you agree to go with my idiot brother?"

Andrea giggled and Max appeared behind her in a black tux with a matching gold bow-tie. He smirked snaking an arm around her waist, "I won, she lost."

Andrea shrugged, "I should learn to stop betting with a Bass, but I just can't."

Max then smiled, "Well if you'll excuse me ladies I'm heading to the limo." He then kissed Andrea's hand and everyone watched as she tried to cover the blushing her cheeks started. When Max was gone Andrea and Sarah both turned back towards her.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go?" Sarah whispered so the others couldn't hear.

Andrea nodded, "Yeah we'll jump Ella for her dress if you want us to."

Charlie laughed, but shook her head, "Really you guys if I wanted to go I would."

Sarah and Andrea both sighed. Charlie rolled her eyes, "Go on you guys. Andrea Max is waiting and Sarah I'm pretty sure your dates outside too."

The girls were hesitant at first, but eventually the exchanged goodbye's and left. Charlie stood in the doorway, looking in only the boys were left now. Riley Humphrey, Andrew Archibald, and... Lex Sparks. This was awkward. She looked away from Lex.

Riley stepped up to her, "Hey Charlie can you help me fix my tie, I really screwed it up."

Charlie smiled appreciatively at him as she fixed it, "Why Riley Humphrey you do clean up nice, don't you?"

He blushed, shrugging, "Thanks."

She smirked finishing the tie, "No problem, who's the lucky lady tonight?"

He shrugged, "Just a girl from our Art History class."

Charlie smiled, "Who is it Anna Bailey, I bet it's Anna Bailey."

He laughed, "You're correct... as always."

Charlie smirked, "Of course."

Riley laughs, "Well I better get downstairs, see you later tonight?"

She shrugs, "If I'm still up, kind of tired." He nods and walks out of the room, Andrew following him as he nods at Charlie and speaks to Riley, "And she promised to bring her cousin right? I can't look like an idiot in front of Sarah... Riley?"

Charlie laughs a little under her breath, when she feels his eyes on her. His icy blue eyes on her. She lifts her chin up looking towards him across the room. He's wearing a full black tux with a red bow-tie. Good now him and his whore of a date's colors will clash. She nods with coldness in her voice, "Alexander." With that she turns on her heal and walks down the hallway towards her room. She's almost there when a hand reaches from behind grabbing her arm and spinning her around towards them.

Then he pulls her towards him and kisses her hard, his lips almost bruising hers. She opens her eyes to see it's Lex, of course. She removes her lips slapping him across the face. She then glares at him, "Stay the hell away from me."

He grabs her arm again, "Charlie wait..."

She turns back towards him, "Thanks, but I think I'm done waiting. You had your chance and you threw it away. Have fun on your date Lex." With that she goes into her room slamming the door in his face. She slides down against the door as she hears him knocking. She will not cry, she will not cry, she doesn't care. After a while he goes away, she is glad, she hates him.

–

A half an hour later she is on the couch with Dorota. They are watching a Cinderella special on television, all the Cinderella movies made though out time. She sighs biting into a chocolate strawberry, "You know what Dorota, men suck."

Dorota nods not removing her eyes from the television, "Here, here Miss Charlotte."

Charlie then swallows, adding bitterly, "You have a boyfriend Dorota?"

Dorota keeps her eyes on the screen, but shakes her head, "No, me and the doorman downstairs break up last week."

Charlie sighs, "That sucks, I don't have one either."

Dorota turns towards her, raising an eyebrow, "You want one Miss Charlotte?" Charlotte turns towards her shrugging and Dorota purses her lips thinking for a moment. Dorota then smiles, "You ask Mr. Lex, no?"

Charlotte's stomach turns at the mention of his name. She then shoots the made a glare shaking her head, "No, definitely not."

Dorota looks confused, "But you two like each other very much?"

Charlie turns towards her crossing her arms, "Dorota I do not, or will I ever like Lex Sparks. Besides was it me he asked to the masquerade? No it wasn't..." he voice raises a little, "Of course he didn't ask me! I mean why would he I only turned down every freaking offer for him! But does that change his mind, noooo! And you want to know why?! Do you want to know why Dorota!?"

Dorota is backed up against the couch looking scared as she just nods in fear. Charlie throws up her hands practically screaming, "BECAUSE HE'S A JERK! A STUPID, CRUEL, HOT, JERK! AND I HATE HIM!" she then fell back down on the couch. She throws the blanket over her head, "Why didn't he ask me Dorota?" she says her voice now quiet and weak.

Dorota moves to comfort her, but the elevator dings. Charlie sighs wiping the tears off her cheeks as she looks over at Dorota. Dorota smiles patting her leg, "I get it." Charlie nods and Dorota leaves the room. She turns back towards the screen to see the famous fairy godmother scene. She scoffs, "Yeah okay, where's my dress and pumpkin carriage?"

"I hope a limo will do?" a voice rings out from behind her.

She jumps up on the couch turning to see Cameron Baizen smirking. She frowns in confusion, "Cameron what are you doing here?"

He smiles, "Returning the favor I owe a friend."

She then sees her Sarah and Riley's aunt come out followed by Dorota. She is holding a dress cover and a box. Charlie stands up, "Oh no, no, no."

Cameron smirks nodding, "Oh yes, yes, yes."

Dorota smiles clapping her hands. Charlie rolls her eyes. Jenny smiles, "Here you go I think you two can take it from here," she says towards Cameron and Dorota as she hands them the dress.

Dorota unzips it eagerly gasping as she pulls it out, "Miss Charlie it very beautiful gown."

Charlie walks towards it examining it. It is gorgeous. Scratch that it's one of the most beautiful dresses she has ever seen. It's floor length, strapless, and the skirt flows out magnificently. It's a beautiful red color on gorgeous satin, the back has a small train and all of it is held up by various beautiful looking diamonds. She wonders if they're real. The top she notices will fit her perfectly. The design in the front is beautiful. Cameron then opens the box holding it out in front of her. She looks down examining the mask. It is so beautiful and delicate looking, matching the dress in every way. She gasps looking up at Cameron, "This is too much."

He smiles taking the dress from Dorota to hold it out to her, "No it's just enough."

She bites her bottom lip, she can't take it. She looks it over, she really does want to go though. And it would be a crime to let all his hard work go to waste. So she takes the mask and dress and is upstairs with Dorota in a flash. The dress is on, as well as the mask and her brown curls are let loose. A necklace from her father is placed around her neck and as she stares at her appearance, she feels as if it's a whole new her. Someone she doesn't recognize.

She walks downstairs to see Cameron. He holds out his arm for her and she takes it. They are almost out the door when she hears Dorota, "Miss Charlie, remember be back before twelve thirty."

She nods and they are in the limo. She takes this time to look over at Cameron he is wearing a classic tux. Black with black bow-tie. He then smiles, "I would have color coordinated, but if you didn't like the dress and we had to get another one then... I would have ended up looking stupid."

Charlie smirks before frowning in confusion, "Another dress?"

He shrugs, "I always have a back-up plan."

She nods smiling and then stops looking over at him, "Why are you doing this?"

He looks at her oddly, "What do you mean?"

She crosses her arms, "Look I don't mean to sound ungrateful because everything is wonderful and really sweet, it's just that this is a lot, and I'm not really sure what I did to deserve it."

Cameron smiles, "Look we both didn't have dates and we both wanted to go. I got dumped at the last minute and the person you wanted to ask you got scared and asked someone else, plus I owed you a favor and..." he trails off.

Charlie raises an eyebrow, "And...?"

Cameron smirks, "My date, Ella Beaton dumped me for Lex, the person we both know you wanted to go with. I believe we deserve to mess with them a little, don't you?"

Charlie shakes her head, "No... First off I didn't' want Lex to ask me, I couldn't care less and second I'm sorry Ella dumped you, not that I think she's good enough for anyone, but I don't want anyone to know who I am tonight."

Cameron sighed, "Oh well, doesn't mean you can't just be my mystery date then..."

Charlie thinks it over for a minute before sighing, "Fine I'll be your mystery date for tonight, but not a word to anyone are we clear?"

He smirks, "Crystal."

She smiles, "Good and by the way I need to leave at midnight so I can get back before the others do, okay?" He smiles giving her a thumbs up as the limo stops in front of the masquerade.

–

When they walk inside it's very quiet. She thinks its weird until she sees they're just in the lobby and up a staircase is two doors that the dance is clearly located. Cameron turns towards her smirking, "I'll go in first let them know who I am and then ma cherie you may make your presence known."

He began to walk away and Charlie quickly grabbed his arm, "What no!? I can't go in alone what if someone tries to talk to me or something."

He smirks, "Then just give them a smile, shrug, nod, whatever appropriate and walk away, always leave them wanting more." He then started walking away.

She glared, "That's not what I want," she said under his breath. However she waited as he walked up the stairs, into the door. A few minutes after she was gone she took a deep breath. She touched her dress, then her hair, and finally made sure her mask was tightly on. She then sighed walking up the stairs, stopping just before she was in front of the doorway, "Now or never Cinderella," she whispered quietly as she walked inside.

–

Cameron smirked walking straight up to the table he saw Lex and Ella along with their friends at. This included Sarah and her date, Riley and his, Max and Andrea, Andrew and his date, and his younger brother Jason with his date as well. He was also pretty sure he saw their parents not too far away. He stopped in front of the table smirking.

Lex looked up annoyed, he looked like he was having such a great time... not. Jason then frowned, "Bro is that you?" it was really hard to tell who people were in their masks. Cameron wouldn't have known who they were if Charlie hadn't given him descriptions of their dresses, masks.

Cameron chuckles a bit, "Yeah I decided I'd show up after all, how are all the freshmen doing?" he teased.

Sarah smiled, "Hi Cameron I didn't know you were coming Charlie said you decided to skip too."

Cameron quirked an eyebrow, "She's not here, she promised me a dance, that's a let down."

Lex glared crossing his arms, "How exactly do you know Charlie?"

Max rolled his eyes clearly sick of the subject, "She's tutoring him in their Art History Class."

Ella then looked over at Lex who still hadn't asked her to dance. Now that she thought about it he barely spoke two words to her. Honestly he was always thinking about that stupid Charlotte Bass, she thought. Ella hated her so much, she always got everything she wanted, well not tonight she didn't get Lex. Ella made sure of that.

Cameron looked over at Ella who was smiling to herself. He smiled, "Nice to see you replaced me as easily as I replaced you?" he motioned towards Lex.

Ella frowned, "Excuse me?"

Cameron smirks, "Oh don't get all upset about it Ella we simply just brought other dates. Except unlike you I took a step up with mine."

Lex scoffed, "Really then where is this great date of yours Cameron?"

Cameron smirked turning around as the music slowed changed songs and the lights hit the staircase that Charlie was now standing at the top of. Everyone seemed to stop to look up at her. Cameron looked back at Lex who had now stood up, gaping at her.

–

Shit, their all staring at me Charlie thought. The spot light wasn't helping. Or the change in song, honestly even the parents were staring at her. Her eyes then landed on Cameron, but they soon fell on Lex. She quickly looked away as she began stepping down the stair case slowly.

_Just another day that started out like any other._

_Just another girl that took my breath away. _

_Then she turned around,_

_and took me down cause_

_Just another day that I_

_Had the best day of my life..._

She was at the bottom of the stairs, it was over now. Or not.. she thought as she made her way through the crowd people still staring at her and clearing a pathway for her. She smiled trying to nod politely. After a while though she just kept her gaze forward, her target, or table straight ahead. She stopped in front of Cameron. He smirked bending down to kiss her hand. He then stood up looking back at her friends... and Lex and Ella. He smirked, "If you'll excuse me, my date and I are going to dance." With that he took her hand and led her to the center of the dance floor of course.

He smirked chuckling, "Well Charlotte Bass you certainly know how to make an entrance if I do say so myself."

She gasps, "Don't say my name, call me something else."

He smirks leaning in to whisper in her ear so no one can hear, "Okay Cinderella."

She giggles a bit leaning back out to look at him. He then wiggles his eyebrows to point out the fact that Ella is staring them down, with Lex sulking in the background. Charlie turns back towards him, "He doesn't know it's me remember," she whispers.

Cameron laughs twirling her around before bringing her back closer to whisper again, "Yeah, but did you see his face he's so wishing he wasn't here with her, I bet he's thinking about you right now."

–

Charlie Bass. Why didn't he ask Charlie Bass? Lex sulked back down in his seat. He didn't care that Ella was ignoring him, or that she was totally jealous of another guys date. He honestly didn't even want to be here right now. He looked back up at Cameron and his date. There was something about her, but she hadn't said anything. And her mask took up most of her face, who was she?

"We're dancing!" Ella said grabbing his arm, as she pulled him out of his seat. He yanked his arm back, scoffing at her.

"Leave me alone," he said falling back into his seat. He then crossed his arms frowning. Why the hell could he not just ask Charlie? Ella sat down next to him, glaring as she crossed her arms.

She then flipped her hair behind her back rolling her eyes, "What the hell is your problem, you haven't complimented me at all tonight and we haven't danced once, you are like the worst date ever."

He turned his head towards her, his face showing no emotion, "And you're using me to make Cameron jealous since now you clearly wish you would have gone with him, since he found a better replacement." He then turned away from her, his arms crossed staring back at the mystery girl trying to figure out who she was.

Ella's mouth dropped into an "O". She then scoffed, "Excuse me? A better replacement? Please that girl is obviously a total skank he picked up from a street corner. And by the way speaking of making someone jealous you're one to talk we all know you asked me to make Charlie jealous after I told you she was seeing someone else."

Lex turned towards her, "Yeah which I'm starting to believe was a total lie, let's face it you've always wanted to be Charlie, but instead you're the very cheap British knock-off. So why don't you just fuck off Ella."

Ella glared, she was far from done, so, so far from done. She stood up her voice loud enough for people around to hear, "HOW DARE YOU! FIRST OFF THE FACT THAT YOU COULD EVEN TRY TO PUT THAT SLUT ABOVE ME IS JUST INSANE! I MEAN WHO'S THE ONE SITTING AT HOME TONIGHT... OH YOUR PRECIOUS CHARLIE, OH WAIT SHE'S NOT EVEN YOURS!"

The whole dance had stopped now looking at them. Including the parents, which included Chuck and Blair. Max's mouth had formed an 'O-SHIT'. Andrea and Sarah were ready to pounce on Ella. And Cameron and Charlie were staring at the scene with wide eyes. The music had stopped, the place was silent, everyone waited for the next move.

Lex stood up his blue eyes looking like fire. His fists were balled at his sides. "HOW DARE ME? HOW DARE ME? FIRST OFF... YOU'RE NOT EVEN ON THE SAME SCALE WITH HER! AS FOR CALLING HER A SLUT WELL I THINK YOU'RE CONFUSING HER WITH YOURSELF AGAIN! EVERYONE KNOWS YOU'VE BEEN WITH PRACTICALLY EVERY GUY IN THE SCHOOL! WHY DO YOU THINK GUYS ASK YOU OUT, BECAUSE YOUR EASY! AND WHY THE FUCK I EVER LISTENED TO YOU ABOUT SOME LIE YOU MADE UP ABOUT HER I'LL NEVER KNOW, BUT IF YOU EVER INSULT HER AGAIN WHILE I'M AROUND, CONSIDER YOUR SOCIAL LIFE OVER! KIND OF LIKE THIS MISERABLE DATE!" With that he stormed out of the room.

Ella turned back towards the rest of the dance, tear stained cheeks. She threw her hands up in the air, "Okay shows over!" With that she ran out of the room. Everyone began whispering as the music started back up.

Charlie turned back towards Cameron her eyes still enlarged behind her mask from what had just taken place. She looked around lost, "What the hell just happened?" she whispered.

Cameron smirked, "Justice."

Charlie smacked him on the arm, rolling her eyes, "I'm serious Cameron I have no idea what's going on."

Cameron sighed leading her off the dance floor and over to a private area, "I think you just got your answer to why Lex didn't ask you to the dance."

Charlie frowned, "Yeah he believed someone like Ella Beaton without even talking to me, wow great friend."

Cameron sighed, "Look why don't you sleep on it, in the meantime, enjoy the dance with me, you've still got the whole mystery thing going for you." She nodded as he led her back onto the dance floor and they began dancing.

–

An hour after everything had happened Lex found himself wandering back into the dance. He saw his friends at the table and walked over to them. The guys had seperated from the girls staring at the dance floor, while the girls glared at the backs of their heads. He frowned, "What are you guys doing?"

Riley talked as if he was in a trance, "Mystery girl, can't figure out who she is... can't stop looking... can't stop..."

Lex looked back at the dance floor. Sure enough there was Cameron and his date. Something about her, he felt so... so... so something about. He sighed sitting down next to Max who had found his attention back to Andrea, unlike the other boys. Max smirked at him, "Where's your date?"

Lex glared, "Shut-up." Max only chuckled.

–

Chuck wandered away from the non-judging breakfast club and was currently over by the punch bowl, unnoticed in the corner he found. He watched an older looking kid walked up pulling out a tiny bottle of alcohol and unscrewing it. He smirked waiting for the kid to pour it in, when he saw a perfectly manicured hand come out of nowhere landing on the kids hand.

Blair smirked at the senior boy, "I don't think so, nice try though."

Chuck muffled his laugh as he watched the boy look up at Blair. His face was registered with what look like to be frightened. Chuck frowned as the kid then smirked combing his hand through his hair, looking Blair up and down, "So uh what's your name?"

Blair quirked an eyebrow at the high school boy, as she crossed her arms. The boy smirked, "Oh playing hard to get are we... okay thats hot."

Chuck chuckled in his corner as he watched Blair's face make a what the hell expression as she looked away from the boy. The boy then smiled snapping his finger, "Hey I know you, your that cheerleader on top of the pyramid am I right?"

Blair frowned opening her mouth and then smirked, did she still look like she did in high school. Blair then shrugged unaware of her husband watching her she faked a giggle, "Yeah thats me I'm umm.. my name's Audrey." She knew Audrey would come in handy one day. Chuck watched amused, where was she going with this he wondered.

The boy smirked his eyes dropping to her cleavage, "Nice to meet you Audrey." He then winked, "So wanna go make-out somewhere?"

Chuck's fist clenched, okay so this wasn't so amusing anymore. Wait a second Chuck you're jealous of a high school boy, what's wrong with you? Stupid little punk....

"Well I um kind of came here with someone," Blair sighed crossing her arms. Chuck smirked thinking to himself. Yep she did and she's married to him and way out of your league.

The boy shrugged, "He doesn't have to know... I mean after all if he was such a great date he'd be here right now, wouldn't he?"

Blair looked over at the boy her face twisting into a smirk, "I'm not sure you want to mess with my date, or I should say my boyfriend he's a really powerful guy."

Chuck smirked again as the boy quirked an eyebrow, "Football team?"

Chuck scoffed and Blair shook her head, "Way, way more powerful."

The boy looked around for a moment before turning back to her, "Well I don't see him anywhere."

Blair sighed about to tell the kid the truth, it was getting old. Then she caught a certain someone hiding in the corner out of the corner of her eye. She smirked looking away from Chuck and back to the boy as she bent down whispering in his ear. Chuck stiffened up as he watched the boy smirk and nod, "Yeah I have a limo... wow really never done it there before."

Chuck wasn't sure what he was doing until he found himself separating the boy and his Blair. Chuck gave him a slight push, "Get out of here you little punk."

Blair smirked, quickly changing her expression when the boy looked at her, "He doesn't look that powerful."

Chuck frowned, "Why you little... do you have any idea who I am?"

The boy scoffed, "Look dude chill she came onto me." The boy then looked past Chuck winking at Blair.

Chuck grinded his teeth, "You have five seconds to get out of my site and away from my wife." The boy's eyes went huge, "Wi... wife?" he muttered nervously.

Chuck raised his voice just enough, "Five... four... three..." the boy was gone. Chuck turned back to see Blair smirking at him. He frowned at her, "Really Blair, never pegged you for cougar."

Blair slapped his shoulder, "Hey! Do not call me that Chuck Bass! I knew you were there that's why I did it and anyways I'm not the one who was jealous of a high school boy!"

Chuck scoffed rolling his eyes, "Jealous, me, please... you forget who your talking to." Blair started to roll her eyes, but stopped, smirking as a certain memory came to mind.

She then smirked, "So do you..." Chuck turned towards her to ask her what the hell she was talking about, before his memory pictured Blair's seventeenth birthday party.

She then smiled looking at him innocently, "Do you... like me?"

He then smirked grabbing her arm, memories were great, but making new ones were better. He pulled her closer whispering in her ear, "No I love you."

She smiles as she places a kiss on his neck. Chuck immediately reacts going for the back of her dress. She quickly pulls away, "Chuck we're still at the dance."

He smirks pulling her out the door, "The limos outside, let's go now."

Blair lets him pull her along, but protests, "Chuck the dance is ending really soon."

He smirks back at her, "Then we'll make it quick for now and later... it will be that much better." She nods her head raising her eyebrows before following him quickly agreeing with him.

–

Max looked over at Andrea who was smiling at him. Lex had wandered off again some time ago, probably to try and call Charlie. The others were still dancing. He smirked, "Tired?"

She shook her head, "Nope, not really." She then smirked at him scooting closer.

He quirked an eyebrow in response, "Want to dance then?"

She shook her head, scooting closer, "Nope."

Max's lips then tugged into a classic Bass smirk. He leaned in whispering in her ear, "You know I've been thinking, and I think you lost that bet on purpose Archibald."

Andrea smiled leaning in to whisper in his ear when he pulled away, "I'm thinking your right Bass." She pulled away slowly her eyes locking with his. Max grabbed her arm, pulling her up from her seat, forcefully, but gently. In a few seconds they were out of the dance walking outside.

Andrea tried to keep her feet up with the speed he was walking, "Where are we going it's freezing out here?"

Max smirked back towards her, "Did I ever tell you how warm it is in the back of a limo?"

Andrea smiled, picking up her speed, "The dance is almost over though."

Max shrugged, "Enough time for now." Andrea then raised both of her eyebrows, nodding as she smiled agreeably with him.

–

Lex stood outside on a corner calling the Bass house for the fifth time. He had given up on her cell phone a long time ago when the mailbox filled up. He sighed, "Come on Charlie answer... answer.. ans..."

"Hello, Bass home," Dorota's voice said happily into the phone.

Lex smacked his face, not Charlie. Dorota frowned on the other end, "Is this Mr. Lex again?"

Lex dropped his hand stuttering, "Uh... yeah... is she available yet."

Dorota was silent, bitting her lip as she tried to think of another excuse. She had already used bathroom, shower, eating, stepped out for air. She then spoke quickly, "Me no speak English, wrong number."

Lex sighed, "Dorota we've already established you speak english and this is the right number."

Dorota lowered her voice another idea popping into her head. She tried sounding like Mr. Chuck, "Hello you've reached the Basses, Chuck Bass speaking, we're not here right now, but if you leave a message..."

Lex lost it, "DOROTA! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! PUT CHARLIE ON THE FUCKING PHONE!"

Dorota gasped on the other end, "YOU NO CURSE MR. LEX!" She then went off on a rant in Portugal and Lex sighed hanging up the phone. He then rubbed his head, "Shit." He muttered under his breath. Just then he felt a flash go past him. He looked up to see Charlie's parents running towards the limos with smirk. It took a second for him to realize it, "Ew." Seriously the chaperone's were having more fun tonight, really? He sighed turning to go back in when he bumped into someone, "Hey watch... oh he Max, Andrea."

Max stopped, "Hey man can't talk, we're heading to the limo." He then smirked at Lex to indicate the implied.

Lex opened his mouth, "Well you might not want..." he then smirked, "You know what you two have fun." He said patting Max's shoulder as Max and Andrea went past him. He turned his back walked about ten steps and stopped waiting for as he heard the limo door open.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He heard Max scream at the top of his lungs. He heard Andrea scream and he was pretty sure she fainted.

"OH MY GOD CHUCK IT'S MAX, OH MY GOD HONEY I'M SO SORRY ITS!" He heard Blair attempt.

He looked back to see Max jump away from the limo, "NO YOU TWO STAY AWAY FROM ME! OH MY GOD I WAS ABOUT TO.... IN THE SAME PLACE MY PARENTS... OH MY GOD I'M SCARED FOR LIFE!"

Lex chuckled a bit to himself walking back towards the dance. Well the ride home would certainly be entertaining part of the trip for him. Awkward for everyone else, but entertaining for Lex.

–

A little while later everyone had found their way back into the dance. Charlie looked away from the dance floor to see Andrea, her brother, and her mom and dad all looking very strange. Max's face was as pale as a ghost and he was muttering to himself. Andrea's eyes were huge and she looked frightened. Her father was scowling and her mother seemed bright red as if she was embarrassed staring at Max. She watched as her mom attempted to reach out to Max, but Max ran away.

"What's up with them?" Cameron asked obviously noticing the strangeness in behavior as well.

Charlie sighed shaking her head, "I have no idea." She then smiled, "There's someone else who returned and is currently glaring at us in the corner."

Cameron looked behind her seeing Ella sitting there arms crossed, lips pursed. Cameron scoffed, "Please I could care less, after what I heard from her tonight about you..."

Charlie smirked, "She really does envy me and hate me with a passion doesn't she?"

Cameron chuckles, "Why do I sense you somehow enjoy that."

She smiles, "Because I do."

"Alright everyone it's midnight which means the dance is ending soon and it's time to name the queen and king of the masquerade."

Charlie's eyes grew large, "Crap it's already midnight we have to get out of here." Cameron nodded, "Yeah here stay here and I'll run and get our coats and then we'll leave okay." Charlie nodded watching as he made his way through the crowd.

The speakers sounded, "The king of the masquerade is... Cameron Baizen." Oh shit, Charlie thought as she watched the spotlight find Cameron in the crowd and people instantly started patting him on the back.

The speakers sounded again, "Come on up here Cameron." She watched as Cameron was practically pushed onto the stage. This wasn't happening she had to get home. Cameron stood up on the stage trying to get down as the teacher up there grabbed him, placing the crown on his head.

The teacher then smiled, "And for our Queen this year we have... drum roll please," she opened the envelope. Come on, come on Charlie thought I don't have time for this.

The teacher smiled, "It seems our queen is a mystery." Charlie's face fell, oh no. The teacher smiled, "Can I have Cameron's mystery date up here please." That's it she would make a run for it she thought. She turned about to run when the spotlight hit her and everyone's eyes were on her.

The teacher laughed, "Running away? That's not very polite come on up here young lady." Charlie didn't listen as she kept pushing her way through the crowd. The spotlight followed her. The teacher sounded again, "It seems our mystery girl is pulling a Cinderella."

Cameron sighed up on stage, he took a bee-line for the door as well. He heard everyone gasping, camera phones going off for Gossip Girl, but he kept running.

–

Lex sighed, outside the dance at the bottom of the stairs. Honestly when was this stupid thing going to be over? He looked up to see the doors at the top of the stairs fling open and a girl come running out. It was Cameron's mystery date. She flew down the stairs, not noticing him as she came. He watched as her feet skipped a step towards the bottom and she began falling forward. He reached out grabbing her before she his the floor. He looked down at her, she had beautiful brown eyes behind he mask.

She stared up at him, her eyes enlarging. He frowned, "Are you okay?" She slowly nodded, standing up quickly. She then smiled a little nodding in his direction. She then turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked, he felt so close to her, but he couldn't understand why.

Charlie turned around slowly, she shook her head at him. Lex frowns, "Well what's your name?"

"Hey! Wait up!" Cameron yelled running through the doors and down the stairs. Charlie sighs in relief as it distracts Lex she removes her hand from his grasp and begins running again. She doesn't notice what she leaves behind though, and neither does Cameron as they both bolt out the door. Lex slowly bends down picking up the object and holding it closer to his face. It's a bracelet, a very familiar bracelet. It's a white bracelet with two diamond butterflies. He'd recognize it anywhere. He also knows its one of a kind since he had it made that way for her fifteenth birthday.

_(flash back)_

_Charlie sits outside on the balcony listening to the party going on inside. She will be officially fifteen in a matter of minutes. She should be inside with tradition, but Max has gone missing. So her parents are out looking for him, while the clock comes closer and closer. She doesn't want to blow out her candles alone, so she's hiding outside. She knows why Max bailed, it's because Lex isn't here. He got in trouble with his latest step father for having pot in his room. Charlie looks back in at the party, no one has even noticed she's gone. _

_She sighs to herself, "Well happy birthday Charlie," she smiles sarcastically, "Hey thanks everybody..."_

"_Talking to yourself again?" comes a voice from the shadows, she knows is accompanied with a smirk even if she can't see it._

_She perks up, "Lex? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here I thought."_

_Lex comes out of the shadows walking towards her as he smirks, "Gee if you didn't want me to come you shouldn't have invited me."_

_He sits down next to her, she shakes her head rolling her eyes, "That's not what I meant, I meant I thought you got in trouble and..."_

_He cuts her off smirking, "Lex Sparks does not miss his best friends birthday."_

_Charlie's face falls a little, of course he's here for Max. She leans back in the chair looking out at the city, "Well Max isn't here so you waisted getting in trouble for nothing."_

_He frowns, "I already talked to Max, on the phone he's on his way back, but I do have more than one best friend you know."_

_Charlie turns towards him frowning, "Who?"_

_Lex rolls his eyes, "Who else has a birthday today?"_

_Charlie's face hits realization and she smiles, "You think I'm your best friend?"_

_Lex's face falls a little, "Are you mocking me?"_

_Charlie shakes her head, "No, no it's just I mean I guess that's what we are, right?"_

_Lex smirks tucking a curl behind her ear, "Among other things." Charlie smirks innocently, "So whatcha got behind your back there Sparks?"_

_Lex pulls out a jewelry box from behind his back looking at it, "Oh this... Just something I bought for this girl, who has a birthday today..." he shrugs, "Not that big of deal really." Charlie frowns, quirking an eyebrow at him. He chuckles a bit opening the box, "Happy birthday Charlie Bass." Charlie's eyes drop down to see what's in the box. She gasps it's a bracelet, white gold with two diamond butterflies on the ends. Lex smirks taking it out and setting the box aside. He then carefully picks up Charlie's wrist, slipping it on with ease. He smiles, "There."_

_She nods her eyes looking up to lock with his she smiles in shock, "It's... perfect."_

_He smiles, "Yes... you are."_

_She looks up, "What?"_

_He smirks, "I said yes... it is." She nods looking back down at it before hugging him. He stiffens at first, he's not one for hugs, but then he relaxes and a part of him hopes she doesn't let go. _

_(End of Flashback)_

Lex looks up at the now empty doors. She was here the whole time. She was here with someone else. He really had missed his chance. He gripped the bracelet, like hell he'd give up that easy.

–

Charlie had barely made it home without a freak out. Really she wasn't sure why it would be such a big deal for everyone to know who she was, but if they did then they would think she liked Cameron and she did, but only as a friend. She'd gotten home at about 12:15. In that time she had gotten out of her dress and her mask, placing them at the top of the closet. When she came downstairs at twelve twenty-five she was surprised to see Cameron still there.

"Cameron, I uh thought you went home..." she said crossing her arms.

He stood up from the couch smiling, "Yeah I um wanted to say goodnight first." She smiled walking towards him he pulled her into a friendly hug, "I had a lot of fun tonight."

She smiled nodding, "Yeah so did I, it was nice for one night for no one to know who I was, no gossip girl, no drama, well not that I was physically involved in at least," she said remembering the Lex and Ella incident on her behalf.

Cameron chuckles a little, "So are we even now then?"

Charlie smiles rolling her eyes, "We always have been I told you, you don't owe me anything, you payed me for the tutoring."

He chuckles shrugging, "Fine then I'll call it, we're even." She nods rolling her eyes again and he smiles. He then sighs, "Well I better head out, before your whole crew arrives."

She smiles laughing a bit, "There are quite a few of them aren't there?" He nods walking towards the elevator. Charlie pulls her arms up towards her face to pull the sleeves of her jacket up on wrists more. She stops her breath catching in her throat. "Oh my god where is it?" she says panicking as she pulls up her sleeves.

Cameron turns around, "What?" She looks around on the floor for her bracelet. She then runs up the stairs Cameron behind her. She begins looking on the floor, in her sheets. Cameron frowns, "What are we looking for?"

Charlie doesn't stop, "My bracelet with the butterflies I have to find it... I... oh my gosh it's not here." She says falling back against her dresser. Cameron stops looking around as well, "Maybe you dropped it at the dance."

She puts her head in her hands for a moment and when she looks back up he notices the tears in the corners of her eyes. She shakes her head, "I should have never gone out tonight."

Cameron frowns confused, "Why because you lost a bracelet? Charlie it can be replaced, it's just a piece of jewelry." She stands up looking at him as if he just committed murder. He quickly stands up, "Or not..." He then comes closer to her putting his hand on her arm, "Look I'll call the place the dance was at in the morning I bet they found it." She nods, but only so he'll leave. He says goodbye and she sees him out. She then bangs her head against her door, how could she have lost it? She doesn't know why it means so much to her, it just does. She doesn't know if she's still mad at Lex or not, she doesn't know anything. All she knows is that not having it upsets her. She then gets up going out on the balcony, sitting on a very expensive looking hammock made for two. She takes a blanket wrapping herself in it. Then she realizes she's crying. What if she can't find it, what's she going to do?

–

It's almost one o'clock in the morning when they finally get home. After dropping everyone off except for Lex who is crashing a their house. The elevator opens and Max steps out practically running from his parents. Blair calls after him, "Max sweetie your father and I are really sorry... don't you think we should talk about this?!"

Max runs in horror, "STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU... YOU... YOU OLD PEOPLE WHO HAVE SEX IN LIMOS!"

Chuck frowns, "OLD! HEY AN OLD GUY WOULDN'T HAVE SEX IN A LIMO!" Blair smacks him, "CHUCK!"

Lex smirks walking away from them as they start an argument. Soon enough he knows they'll be finishing what they started in the limo. He just hopes for Max's sake it is in the privacy of their bedroom. He walks upstairs to see Max lying in his bed looking up at his ceiling. "Hey man," Lex says walking into the room and pulling off his shirt and borrowing a pair of pajama pants.

Max remains in a trance, speaking with horror in his voice, "I saw my mother and father getting it on in the back of a limo tonight. A limo I go to school in. A limo I've made out with girls in. A limo my grandmother has ridden in..."

Lex sighs with a laugh, "You've got to stop thinking about it man, I mean you were probably conceived in that very spot..."

Max turns towards him, "Oh my god you're right." He then turns back to look at the ceiling, "From this moment on I will never ride in that limo again, I'm scarred for life."

Lex sighs standing up, "Maybe I'll take the couch tonight."

Max nods calling to him out the door, "Good idea I'd probably wake you screaming in my sleep at the horrible nightmare's I'm doomed to have till my forties!"

Lex calls back, "I suggest not walking past your parents room anytime soon then!" Max pulls the covers over his head, oh my god he thinks, when will the horror stop.

–

Lex walks into Charlie's room, its dark. He holds up the bracelet. He'll just set it on her nightstand and leave, she must be asleep by now anyways. He walks over and goes to sneak a peak at her sleeping, but she isn't there. His stomach automatically knots up, what if she went home with Cameron? He feels sick, no she wouldn't. Not with him, she barely knew Cameron, Cameron was way older, no, no. He then hears the wind. He turns to see the balcony door slightly open. He walks over to it, to close it when he hears a moan, "I lost it... I lost it."

He opens the door stepping out to see Charlie speaking in her sleep. He frowns, "Lost what?" he mutters.

She responds surprisingly, but she is still asleep, "Lex... I lost it... please don't hate me... please.. it was an accident... I didn't want to lose it... I swear..."

He frowns sitting down next to her, trying to stay calm, "Lost what Charlie? What did you lose?" don't say virginity, don't say virginity, don't say virginity.

"I lost my bracelet," she cries in her sleep. He sighs with relief, "Thank god," he mutters. He then watches as she shivers in her sleep. He lays down next to her, wrapping his arms around her as if it's a reflex.

"I'm sorry," she says in her sleep again, "I lost it, I'm sorry, please don't hate me..." He tightens his grip around her, holding her closer, "Shh it's okay you didn't lose it... I don't hate you... I could never hate you... I... I lo... I lov.. Charlie I..."

She jumps up her eyes springing open. She looks down to see Lex and she frowns in confusion, "LEX! Wha... what are you doing here?"

He sits up, did he really just almost say... no he didn't, there's no way he would, not now at least. He looks down at her wrist. She instantly covers it looking down at it and then back up at him, "I took it off when I took a shower."

He quirks an eyebrow, "Really?"

She nods, "Yeah really..." she then rolls her eyes, "How was the dance with Ella?" she spats bitterly.

He holds up the bracelet matching her glare, "I don't know you tell me." He watches as her eyes go large looking at her bracelet in his hands.

She forgets everything for a moment grabbing it, "You found it," she sighs with relief slipping it on and running her fingers over it. "I thought it was gone forever and I was so up..." she looks up her eyes meeting his and she trails off not finishing what she was saying. She then looks down, "So you know I was at the dance then."

He nods, jealousy coming from his voice, "Yeah with Cameron Baizen, you really can't seem to keep away from that family can you?"

She looks up angry, "Me? You're actually trying to make me feel bad, you have no right to be mad you went there will Ella!"

He frowns getting his face closer to him, "Yeah cause she told me you were with someone, seeing him secretly! Now I know it's true! You've been with Cameron haven't you!?"

She opens her mouth to yell back the real answer, when she stops. Her voice is quiet, "What do you care? You're not my boyfriend Lex, it wouldn't matter if I was seeing someone. We're friends, that's it."

He stares at her as she turns away from him. He grabs her arm, "So your still not supposed to date other guys."

She turns back looking angry again, shit wrong thing to say he thinks. "Oh so you can date other girls, but I can't date other guys?" she asks with sarcasm.

He frowns, "No that's not what I meant, I mean..."

She crosses her arms, "Oh so I can date other guys."

"NO!" He says a bit too loud and quickly. She stares at him throwing her arms up in the air, "Well then what do I do Lex? Sit at home while you take girls like Ella Beaton to dances."

"You didn't sit at home," he says bitterly thinking of her and Cameron.

She scoffs, "Oh yeah I got to go to a dance where no one knew who I was and watch all my friends having fun together, great time," she says sarcastically again.

"Yeah well I didn't have that great a time either!" he says dropping his hands in his lap. She stares at him for a moment.

She then looks down at her bracelet during the silence. She sighs, "Thanks for bringing the bracelet back I thought I might never see it again."

He looks up at her slowly, "I'm sure Cameron would have bought you a new one."

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah a friendship bracelet maybe."

He looks up, "So you're not dating him."

She rolls her eyes, "Of course not, we're just friends. Honestly how you could even think I would do something like that without telling my best friend is just... stupid."

He looks at her again, "I'm your best friend?"

She smiles placing her hand on his, smirking, "Among other things." He smiles running his fingers over her bracelet, "Don't lose this."

She smiles, "Never." She then lays back down on the hammock pulling the covers over her shoulders. He watches as she shivers. He smiles leaning down and wrapping his arms around her. She stiffens at first, but relaxes soon. She's almost asleep when she hears him, "Charlie?"

"Yes?" she answers sleepily.

He smiles tightening his grip, "The next dance, I want you to be my date." She knows he half asleep, and he might not remember it, but she still smiles, "I'd love to Lex."

He nods, fully asleep, now and talking in his sleep, "Good because I don't like it when you go with other guys."

She smiles, "Whys that?" she loves asking him when he's sleep talking, it's when he's most honest.

He yawns in his sleep, "Because your mine." She doesn't respond with a I don't belong to anyone. She tells herself she doesn't because he's asleep and it wouldn't matter, but deep down she knows its really because of the butterflies she gets in the pit of her stomach when he says it. And with that she drifts off to sleep.

–

They're so comfortable and asleep they don't even here Max's scream in the morning when he goes downstairs into the kitchen where Blair and Chuck had fallen asleep after, activities on the table.

"NOT AGAIN!" He shrieks running out of the room.

–

A/N: So any good, part of me feels like this is my worst one yet, but I'll let you reviewers be the judges. Let me know! Also to see dresses and Charlie's bracelet go to my profile for the links!


	5. Requests?

_**AUTHORS NOTE VERY IMPORTANT!**_

Hey guys! Okay so I'm putting this out on all my stories for a short time being just to let you guys know that right now I'm going to start taking requests! How will I do that you ask? Well I will be taking request on stories you would like to see written as long as they are one-shots, two-shots, or possible three-shots! Basically just send me a message with a basic idea or plot you would like to see written and I will get on it and put it out for you! These are the things I will write for!

**Gossip Girl:**

1- Chuck/Blair

2- Dan/Serena

3- Vanessa/Nate

4- Serena/Nate

5- Any Friendship Pairing

6- If you have another couple I have not listed you may suggest it, but I'm not sure how great I will be at writing about them.

**Greek;**

1- Cappie/Casey are my fave couple and the only ones I really keep track of.

**One Tree Hill:**

1- Julain/Brooke are my new love

2- Lucas/Brooke my old love

3- Nathan/Haley

4- Peyton/Jake

5- Peyton/Lucas

6- I'm pretty open to any pairing on this show now

**Life With Derek:**

1- Casey/Derek

2- Any other pairing, I don't really watch it anymore

**Degrassi The New Generation:**

1- Sean/Emma

2- JT/Liberty

3- Craig/Manny

4- Paige/Spinner

5- I don't really watch it anymore so those are the only couples I really know, and or like

**That 70's Show:**

1- Jackie/Hyde

2- Eric/Donna

3- Kelso/Jackie

**I Will Also Write For:**

1- Peter Pan

2- Twilight

3- Sarah Dessen Books

4- Suggest any movie I might know it

5- Suggest and book I might know it

Well hope some of you guys take up on the offer if not, oh well I'll find something else to do with my spare time, thanks!


	6. Saturday Morning Shower

Title: _**Breakfast At The Basses**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby, now take-off the make-up Charlotte Bass." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: Okay so I'm not so sure about this chapter, so let me know if its any good. Oh and the next chapter will most likely be a two part because I think it's going to be a vacation with the Bass family, and our favorite Sparks as well. Heck it may even be our upper east siders and their kids as well. Can you say Disney World? What I didn't say anything. Oh don't forget to check out the casting for the characters, the links on my page.

--

Charlie yawns, opening her eyes slightly to the morning brightness of her room. She yanks the covers over her head groaning, why did she have to wake-up? She bites her bottom lip for a moment thinking about the dream. It was strange, but slightly intriguing, then again that seemed to always be the case with Sparks. She pulls the covers off of her head and turns as she sits up, feet sliding into her slippers on the floor. It's sort of cold, which is weird since it's so close to spring break, but then again it's not like her parents can't afford to keep the house cool. The short boy shorts and tank top she's wearing could be contributing also. She smirks walking over and making sure her door is shut before turning to her full length mirror. She examines herself, looking for change. She's been doing this every weekend morning since she started freshmen year, this year. She holds a mischievous grin as she sees she is still thin, but with slight curves like her mother. She then lifts her arms noticing her chest has grown a bit. She giggles, today is a day for the pool. She then looks at her hair, she needs to take a shower first though, she decides. So she grabs a towel and begins walking down the hallway.

She looks around, "Is anyone home?" she questions, but she doesn't get a response, they must be downstairs she decides. With that she enters the bathroom to find music playing on the I-home. She rolls her eyes deciding Max must have left it on, she then walks over changing the song to one she likes. Then she strips her clothes, wrapping a small towel around her. She walks through the other doorway turning the corner to the shower...

"OH MY GOD!" She screams noticing someone has beat her to it. Her eyes widen as who she thought at first to be her brother, but when he turns around it is quiet the opposite.

He laughs, "Well Bass if you wanted me naked all you had to do was ask." Lex smirks his blue eyes smiling as he continues to take a shower as if nothing is out of the ordinary.

Her mouth drops as her eyes start to drift down examining, they dart back up and she grabs a towel opening the door and throwing it at him as she screams, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!"

He only laughs, "Come closer I'll show you," he then pulls her in, getting her towel along with her hair all wet.

She screams again jumping out, "I MEANT WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

He steps out, a towel around his waist, "Do you have to be so loud Charlie?'

They both stop as the music shuts off and they hear footsteps. Their eyes both widen at each other as they hear voices, "Charlie are you okay?" It's her dad outside the door.

She then hears her mom, "Just open the door dear I think somethings wrong."

She wants to scream at both of them to go away, but it's too late they're opening the door. Chuck and Blair both step in seeing Charlie, hair wet in a towel along with Lex, hair wet and in a towel.

Max walks in, "Dad don't go in there Lex is in there he spent the night and..." he trails off before turning around, "Ew gross Charlie put some clothes on!"

Blair looks over at Chuck, "Chuck..."

Everyone squeezes their eyes shut as they see Chuck turning red and he opens his mouth, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" he says advancing towards Lex.

Charlotte jumps in front of Lex as Blair and Max attempt to hold Chuck back. Charlie throws her hand up, "Dad it's not what you think I just woke up and came in and I didn't realize he was in here and... I... I... he... it's not what it looks like..."

Lex nods, "Yeah Mr. Bass I swear we didn't do anything, I wouldn't... at least not when you were home..." Charlie elbows him in the stomach.

Chuck tries to get away from Max and Blair, "OH REALLY THEN WHY ARE YOU BOTH WET AND IN TOWELS!"

Blair tries to rub Chuck's arm speaking calmly, "Chuck, sweetie calm down this isn't good for your health, or stress levels."

Charlotte stutters, "Dad... Please really I got in a towel after I stripped my clothes and then he pulled me into the shower, but..."

Chuck finally pushed Blair and Max off of him reaching past Charlie for Lex, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE..."

Charlie backs Lex into the wall, to keep Lex from Chuck, "Dad please calm down and let us explain..."

Chuck doesn't stop, but instead tries to get Charlie to move while screaming, "EXPLAIN?! YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET HIM EXPLAIN HOW HE GOT MY DAUGHTER NAKED!"

Lex's eyes widened with fear, "Sir I didn't I swear she came in here and then she saw me and threw a towel at me and asked me what I was doing and..." he was cut off as he dodged Chuck's hands and Charlie once again backed into him.

Charlie continued, "Yeah dad and then he made a joke and grabbed my arm to get my hair wet, but the towel stayed on the entire time... and I didn't see anything"

Lex scoffed, "Please it's kind of hard not too," Charlie elbowed him glaring, "You're not helping." she seethed in a whisper.

Chuck's voice lowered a little, but the danger was still there, "You mean you expect me to believe this was all some big misunderstanding and you didn't see my daughter naked, but if anything you were eye raped by her?"

Lex nodded and Charlie glared, "I didn't eye rape him! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! MOM!"

Blair came up putting a hand on Chuck's shoulder, "Come on dear I think they're telling the truth."

Chuck turned towards her, "Why was he even taking a shower here?! Does he not have a home!?"

Max stepped in, "Dad he spent the night," Max then saw his fathers expression and quickly added, "WITH ME!"

Blair nodded, "See Chuck all one misunderstanding."

Chuck turned back towards Charlie and Lex who looked scared for their lives. He glared pointing a finger at them, "Fine I won't murder you, but next time you take a shower here I want you supervised by Dorota. DOROTA!" he boomed causing the maid to rush in.

She gasped and then ran over to Lex smacking him with a rag and then Charlie. Charlie squirmed away behind her mom and Dorota continued smacking Lex, "Mr. Lex you no do that in this house! I tell you like I tell Mr. Chuck when I caught him and Ms. Blair in high school!"

Max and Charlie groaned in disgust, "EW!"

Blair flashed red as Chuck watched Lex trying to get away from the maids smacks. Lex screamed, "Someone make her stop! She's going to leave scars! Explain nothing happened, somebody please! Show me some mercy!"

Charlie began to giggle along with Max who couldn't stop laughing. Blair sighed, "Dorota it's not what you think he..."

Dorota turned around, "I see half naked boy with half naked girl Mrs. Blair it no matter what happened."

Chuck smirked agreeing with Dorota, "Exactly." She then turned back towards Lex who made an attempt to run away, but Dorota was just as fast as she began chasing him out of the bathroom and down the hallway smacking him. She must have caught up with him because they heard his cries start up again.

Max rolled his eyes, "Well here's a morning we'll never forget."

Charlie glared at him, "You I'm the one scared for life here."

Max smirked pointing a finger, "I KNEW YOU LOOKED AT IT!"

Charlie gasped, "NO I DIDN'T!" She then ran out of the room slamming her door.

Max laughed to himself, "Okay... sure..." he then looked up to see his parents both sending him glares. He laughed nervously, "You know I'm actually late for something..." he then ran out of the room and into his own.

Chuck turned to Blair who was giggling. He glared walking towards her, "You think this is funny?"

Blair opened her mouth, but she was beat to it by Lex who ran in Dorota behind him. He went for his clothes trying to get away from her, "Look I'm getting dressed, please no more, I can't take it!" he said holding his hands up. Dorota glared one more time before huffing and walking out of the room stopping at the door to point at him, "Next time you take a shower, I stand at doorway."

Lex nodded, gulping, "Okay... whatever you say." Dorota nodded then smiling at Blair and Chuck, "I go make lunch now."

Blair laughed turning back towards Chuck who she could tell was trying to hide his own laughter. She then smirked walking out of the room, "I'll leave you two."

Lex's eyes widened about to protest with being left alone with Chuck, who could now strangle him to death, but she was already out the door. Chuck looked over at him sending a glare that if looks could kill, Lex would be dead, "Lex the next time I catch you and my daughter with either of you missing clothing, I'll make it so your little friend down there is so damaged you won't be able to move without it hurting, are we clear?"

Lex gulped nodding, "Yes."

Chuck smirked patting him on the shoulder, "Good and uh one more thing."

Lex stared up at him with fear, "What?"

"Put some clothes on," and with that Chuck walked out of the room closing the door.

–

Chuck was on his way downstairs, trying to block out this mornings events when he stopped hearing Charlie speaking in her room. He put his ear to her door, realizing she was on the phone. She gasped, "I don't know I only saw it for a second!"

Chuck's eyes widened as he heard her raise her whisper, "Okay... okay it was... well I mean I haven't seen any other ones, except for in that porn pictures in Max's drawer, but I mean I guess it was.. well he um... it was above average."

Chuck frowned as he heard silence suddenly take over Charlie's room. He didn't realize why until the door opened and he fell in. Charlie now dressed, gasped in horror at her father on the floor, "OH MY GOD WERE YOU LISTENING TO MY CONVERSTAION!?"

Chuck glared up at her, "I'm your father I'm aloud to listen, but as for what you were talking about..."

She cut him off as she screamed, "MOM! DOROTA!"

Dorota and Blair both ran to the door from opposite directions, almost falling onto each other. Charlie pointed a finger at Chuck screaming, "DAD WAS LISTENING IN ON MY PHONE CONVERSATION ABOUT..." she trailed off turning red.

Chuck glared, standing up, "No please continue I'm sure your mother and more importantly Dorota's smacking towel would love to hear the rest."

Blair raised and eyebrow, while Dorota lifted the towel sending a questioning look at Charlie. Charlie laughed nervously, "Um... I'm fine actually, is lunch ready yet?" She then walked past all of them going downstairs as fast as she could. Dorota looked at Chuck and Blair before going towards Max's room to tell him lunch was ready.

Blair walked up to Chuck wrapping her arms around his waist, "What is it sweetie you looked like you just saw a ghost."

Chuck looked up at her, "We need to talk later, about your daughter."

Blair rolled her eyes, it was always her daughter when Charlie was involved with boys. She then smiled, "Let's go have lunch Chuck." He sighed nodding.

–

Saying lunch was awkward, would be an understatement. Dorota left as soon as the food was served. While Blair tried to make small talk with either Lex, Chuck, or Charlie, since Max had yet shown his face.

Finally a happy humming sound emanated throughout the room and Max appeared. He smirked dancing around, "Hello family," he kissed Blair on the cheek and then took a seat next to Lex. Chuck raised his eyebrow at Blair, his mood change evident.

Charlie rolled his eyes, "What are yo so happy about?"

Max looked up innocently, quirking an eyebrow, "Me? Oh nothing really just had a very entertaining phone conversation with Riley Humphrey, you know... Sarah's brother..." his innocent smile twisted in a mischievous grin.

Charlie's eyes went wide and she glared. Chuck smirked, "Oh really what did he say Max?" Blair looked around confused along with Lex.

Max laughed a bit, "Well you know good old Riley informed me of a tiny conversation he listened in on that his sister had."

Charlie swallowed loud, stealing a glance at Lex. Only to find everyone noticing her nervousness. She snapped, "What are you all staring at?"

Max smirked, "Oh we weren't the one's doing the staring."

She glares, "Mas I swear to god if you say anything..."

Max frowned in fake confusion, "You mean about you checking out my best friend's penis and telling your friend it was above average on the phone... oh whoops."

Blair's eyes widened, "YOU WHAT!? CHARLOTTE BASS!"

Charlotte flashed red and she stood up, "I HATE YOU!" She then looked away from Lex running up the stairs screaming, "I DIDN'T SEE IT!"

Blair dropped to her seat looking at Chuck. They then both looked at Max who shrugged, "She got me in trouble last week." Blair shook her head putting it in her hands in shock. Chucks stared at Max all of them forgetting about another man sitting at the table.

"So above average?" came a delighted voice from Lex. They all looked up seeing him smirking.

Chuck glared along with Blair as they both yelled in union, "GO HOME LEX!"

Lex stood up, "Geesh I'm the victim here, it's you daughter who eye raped me!"

A yell was heard from upstairs, "I DID NOT EYE RAPE YOU! GO HOME LEX!" Lex only laughed walking towards the door.

"You know I really love this house," and with that he exited.

–

A/N: Yeah so this has been done for a while, but I wasn't sure if I should put it up. I thought maybe it wasn't funny enough, what do you think? Do you guys want me to take it down and try again, or forget about this story all together? Not that I'm sure I could stop writing, but I don't' have to post it if you don't want to read it. Let me know.


	7. Basses In Disney World I

Title: _**Breakfast At The Basses**_

Chapter Title: **Basses In Disney World I**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, not take-off the make-up Charlotte Bass." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: Okay so first off thank you to all the wonderful reviewers of this story! Twenty-six reviews on the last chapter, seriously I love you guys! You keep reviewing and I promise to keep writing. Last thing after you read the story go check out the new poll on my profile for _**Breakfast At The Basses**_. The previous one was the favorite relationship, but this one has to do with what will be happening further in this story.

–

"Your heal is in my ankle Bass!" Lex seethed kicking Charlie's foot away. Charlie turned towards him glaring and then heaved a sigh,

"Well then scoot over Sparks!" She screamed giving him a push. He knocked into Max, who flashed around glaring,

"Hey watch it your shoving me into Andrew!" He gave Lex a push back towards Charlie, once again moving away from Andrew. Lex fell into Charlie's lap, she looked down with wide eyes.

"OH MY GOD GET OUT OF MY LAP YOU PERVERT!" Charlie screamed smacking him on the head repeatedly. All the kids in the very crowded limo began cracking up except for Lex.

"STOP HITTING ME!" He screamed reaching up and grabbing her arms to stop the beating. Charlie only tried to hit him more and then attempted dumping him out of her lap. Lex started falling and then grabbed her dragging her to the limo floor with him. She landed on top of him.

"Please Charlotte not in front of your parents," Lex smirked up at her. Charlotte glared raising her hand only to be dragged off Lex by Nate.

"Okay you two that's enough, Charlotte your giving your mother a migraine," Nate said exchanging a glance at a not too happy looking Blair. Charlotte glared at him and then kicked Nate in the leg making him fall on top of Lex.

"CHARLOTTE BASS!" Blair boomed sending Nate and apologetic look. Chuck jumped up in the seat from his sleep hitting his head.

"WHAT THE FU.. OWE!" He winced in pain rubbing his head. He then stared down at Nate on top of Lex. He quirked an eyebrow,

"Nathaniel never pegged you for a liking little boys type," he gave a smirk. A few giggles were spared from Dan, Serena, Nate, Vanessa, and most of the kids. Nate glared getting off of Lex and sitting back down on the others side of Chuck. He then glared across at Charlotte pointing a finger,

"She kicked me in my knee," he said in a low voice. Charlotte smiled sticking her tongue out at him. Chuck shook his head chuckling. Lex got up mumbling profanities and sitting back down next to Charlotte. Charlotte turned away from him immediately rolling her eyes.

"This is the dumbest idea for Spring Break ever, honestly Disney World? What are we five?" she spat with distaste in her voice. Lex rolled his eyes.

"Surprise, surprise the princess isn't done complaining," he crossed his arms sulking down in his seat. Charlotte turned back towards him glaring.

"SORRY TRY SITTING NEXT TO WORLDS BIGGEST JACK ASS IN A CROWDED LIMO ALL THE WAY TO FLORIDA FROM THE ATLANTA AIRPORT SINCE WE CAN'T JUST GO TO THE ORLANDO ONE!" She screamed giving him another push into Max who fell into Andrew. Lex glared sitting back up and grabbed her wrists holding her still.

"STOP PUSHING ME!" He yelled back. She began wiggling around to get out of his grasp. She kicked him in the ankle,

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Everyone in the limo turned staring with wide eyes at a very annoyed looking Dan. Lex dropped Charlie's hands and sunk down in his seat. Charlie did the same.

"Finally," Vanessa breathed rubbing her head. Serena only laughed exchanging a glance with Nate. He nodded,

"Oh yeah exactly, like Freshmen year Spring Break all over again," Nate chuckled while Serena nodded. Everyone in the limo gave them odd stares.

"Dad what are you talking about?" Andrew finally asked.

"Archibald's confused, shocker," Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"Alert the media," Lex joined in. Andrew glared at them and then looked back at his dad. Nate shook his head smiling,

"It's nothing Andrew Charlie and Lex are just reminding us of this guy and girl we know." Blair glared at him along with Chuck. Max watched the exchange frowning for a moment and then broke out laughing,

"Charlie and Lex are like mom and dad, ha," he pointed at Charlie. Charlie looked up at Lex nodding her head. Lex smirked smacking Max in the back of the head. Charlie then held out her hand Lex high fived it. Max glared at them both. Nate merely shook his head still chuckling. Chuck and Blair exchanged a look.

"Alright everybody why don't we put on a movie since it's getting dark?" Dan suggested looking around. Everyone nodded, even Charlie and Lex were sick of fighting. "Alright what did we bring?" Dan asked looking over at Blair who had the movie bag. Blair sat up going through it. She then smiled up,

"How about Breakfast at Tiffany's?" she smiled hopeful. Everyone shook their heads. She pouted looking at Chuck. Chuck chuckled,

"We'll watch it in the hotel Blair, you know how it gets you in the mood," he smirked playfully wiggling his eyebrows. Everyone in the limo let out moans of disgust Blair turned towards them,

"What it's his limo?" She then smiled reaching down into the bag again. She pulled out a few movies,

"Okay let's vote we have _Romeo + Juliet_, the DiCaprio version, _10 Things I Hate About You_, and a _Walk To remember_," Blair held up all the movies for everyone to see. Max groaned,

"Who packed the movies those are all chick flicks," Lex, Andrew, Chuck, and Nate all nodded in aggreement. Blair shrugged looking at Charlie. Charlie rolled her eyes,

"I didn't want to so I had Riley do it, apparently he's a chick flick watching man," she smirked over towards Riley who glared at her. Andrea and Sarah both giggled. Chuck smirked at Dan opening his mouth to make a comment, but stopped Serena sent Chuck a don't even look. Blair sighed ignoring everyone,

"Alright we're voting, raise your hand if you want _Rome + Juliet_." Serena raised her hand. Dan sighed after Serena shot him a look and raised his hand as well. Then Vanessa raised her own hand, Nate following. All of the kids stared at them making no move to follow. Blair counted them quickly,

"Alright four for _Romeo + Juliet_, okay who wants _A Walk to Remember_?" Blair looked around curiously. Sarah raised her hand and Andrew followed her. Blair smiled,

"Okay _A Walk To Remember is out," Sarah _sighed. Blair then smiled, "_10 Things I Hate About You_?"Charlie's hand shot up along with Andrea's. Lex followed Charlie and Max sighed following Lex. Blair who decided not to vote began counting and then sighed, "Well it's a tie." Serena raised her eyebrows pointing forward,

"B look beside you," Serena giggled. Blair frowned and then turned her mouth dropping open. Chuck was raising his hand. Blair shot him a look,

"Since when do you have a preference on teen romance movies Bass?" she said as Chuck smirked at her.

"Heinous Bitch falls for jack ass bad boy, sound familiar?" Chuck smirked quirking an eyebrow at her. Blair smiled, the only person who would take that as a complement,

"Well _10 Things I Hate About You _it is then?" She then stood up popping it into the limos television in the front and sat back down. The sun went down and the limo was completely pitch black except for the television. Blair snuggled up against Chuck and he wrapped his arm around her when the attention of the limo was on the television. Andrea crawled over to Andrew slapping him on the knee about twenty minutes into the movie,

"Andrew switch seats next to me," she whispered, catching Max's attention who quirked a suggestive eyebrow at her. Andrea rolled her eyes and Andrew looked over seeing her seat was next to Sarah. He got up and sat down next to Sarah quietly while Andrea sat by Max. Max smirked setting a hand on her leg, she smacked it away. He glared, but then smirked scooting closer to her.

"Are they going out?" Lex whispered into Charlie's ear. She looked up suddenly surprised at him. She then shook her head whispering back,

"Not that I know of, Max said he won't ever date, especially freshmen year, too many options," she said rolling her eyes at her brother. Lex nodded and then turned back to the movie, but closer to Charlie this time. She smiled at him for a moment before turning back towards the movie as well. He then yawned stretching his arms above his head. He slowly landed one just above her shoulders. She rolled her eyes at him and then smiled taking it and setting it on her shoulders. He quirked an eyebrow at her. She stared at him and then sighed,

"I'll use your arm as a pillow," she smirked. He shook his head shooting her a look and smirked himself,

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Bass." Charlie merely smiled at him. Chuck eyed them with pursed lips in the seat across. Blair turned towards him giggling,

"Let them be Chuck," she smiled. Chuck turned towards her and then sighed giving in. She smiled leaning in and kissing him, it lasted longer than it should.

"OH MY GOD NOT IN HERE! I'M STILL HEALING!" Max screamed. Chuck chuckled pulling away from a red Blair. Everyone else except Lex stared on with confusion before turning back to the movie.

–

"OKAY FOR THE LAST TIME EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Blair shouted glaring at everyone in front of her. Chuck stood behind her smirking at them all. Everyone silenced immediately. She sighed, satisfied and smiled.

"Okay so I'm going to try this one more time. Since Mr. Genius over there," she motioned at Nate, "thought it would be so fun for us all to rent a house and stay together we will be assigning rooms now," she said, relieved that everyone was finally quiet. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Oh wow another brilliant idea from the Archibald family," sarcasm dripped from her voice. Nate glared at her and then looked up at Chuck.

"Chuck tell your daughter to stop being mean to me," he whined. Chuck chuckled while Blair sent him an are-you-serious look. Blair then cleared her throat.

"Anyways this is how it goes Chuck and I get the master bedroom of course, all married couples get the other rooms with king sized beds. This includes Vanessa and Nate and Serena and Dan," all the kids made a face. Max raised his hand, Blair sighed, "Yes Maxwell?"

"Can I have a room away from you and dad I'd rather not subject myself to what you two do alone... all night," he shuddered. Blair glared at him, while everyone else hid there laughter. She then ignored him continuing.

"Okay next we'll have Riley and Andrew share a room, is that okay with you two?" she asked sweetly, surprising everyone with her mood change. Both of them nodded frightened and exited and then went upstairs along with any adults other than Chuck and Blair.

"Mom we have an odd number," Charlie added looking to see Sarah, Andrea, Lex, Max, and her, making them five. Blair sighed, pondering it for a moment.

"Okay Sarah and Andrea you two take a room," they both nodded and went up the stairs. Chuck leaned into Blair.

"Who are we going to put our daughter with Blair?" he asked glaring at Lex who was checking Charlie out as they spoke. Lex perked up.

"You know Max does like his own room and with only two left I guess I could share with Charlie," he smiled innocently at Chuck.

"Ha funny Alexander, but for future reference keep the humor to yourself or I'll send you home," Chuck glared, while Blair rolled her eyes.

"Yeah that wasn't something Chuck Bass would say at all?" she retorted, crossing her arms. She then looked back at the three kids left.

"Okay Charlie you can have your own room and Max and Lex you guys can share, okay?" she opted, looking back at Chuck who nodded, satisfied. Max on the other hand groaned.

"What why does she get her own room?" he complained, knowing if Lex was in his room that meant he couldn't sneak a certain Archibald into it for making out.

"Because dad's afraid I'll fuck Lex," Charlie blurted out, acting as if she didn't say anything out of the normal. Blair's mouth dropped open, while Chuck glared at his daughter.

"CHARLOTTE BASS..." He started fuming behind Blair. Blair grabbed his chest pushing him back.

"Charlotte you do not talk like that," she gasped. Max sighed rolling his eyes and went upstairs. Lex smirked at Charlie, but his face faltered as he saw Chuck's death glare.

"That's it I'm taping everyone's doors and if its broken in the morning then I'm sending that person home," Chuck threatened at the two on the couch. Charlie sighed rolling her eyes and getting up.

"Whatever," she began walking up the stairs Lex followed her. Chuck frowned.

"HEY I'M NOT KIDDING!" He shouted up the stairs. Blair sighed shaking her head at him,

"Honey they're not listening," she sighed trying to calm him. Chuck shook his head.

"Blair did you hear what our daughter just said?" he asked, shock that Blair was acting so calm. Blair nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"She's her fathers daughter," she said giving him a pat before going up the stairs herself. Chuck sighed following her up the stairs to get ready for dinner out with everyone tonight.

–

"Chuck I and the girls are leaving you and the boys better be at the restaurant by eight thirty!" Blair screamed as she slammed the door. She then fumed towards the limo all of the girls following her. Everyone knew not to mess with a pissed Blair, especially lately. They all got into the limo. Serena was the only one who dared to sit next to her.

"Awe B come on lets have fun tonight, they'll be there don't worry," Serena assured as she patted Blair's arm. Blair shrugged it off turning towards Serena.

"I don't care if they even show up to dinner Serena you want to know why because they would rather sit there having male-bonding time," she put that in quotation marks, "I mean this is a family and friends vacation and do you know what I caught our lovely husbands and sons doing?" Everyone just stared at her so she yelled, "WELL DO YOU?!"

"Umm no," Vanessa spoke quietly, exchanging a nervous look with Serena. Blair threw her hands up in the air.

"WELL I'LL TELL YOU! THEY WERE WATCHING THE BEACH CHECKING OUT WOMEN! OTHER WOMEN AS IN NOT US THEIR WIVES!" she fumed dropping her hands. The teenage girls in the car exchanged looks.

"Well Nate and I are certainly going to have a talk," Vanessa sneered with a quirked eyebrow. Serena now informed also nodded in agreement

"Oh yes Dan may even be bunking on that couch in the family room, it did look lovely didn't it?" she spat sarcastically.

"Mom maybe you guys should just calm down," Sarah stammered, not used to her mom getting like this about her dad.

"I think they should get even," Charlie smirked, speaking in the darkness of the limo. Everyone's head turned towards her. Andrea mouthed "No" frantically shaking her head, but Charlie ignored her. Blair smirked back at her daughter, she was pissed and payback sounded nice.

"What did you have in mind Charlotte?" Charlie shrugged and then smiled innocently.

"Let's face it the boys will be late, probably checking out girls, like that little mother... Lex and the others so I say we skip the reservations and head to the club that lets teens in too at the hotel with the restaurant and have fun." Serena's face faltered a little, two Bass women working together may end messy.

"As long as we used the buddy system," Vanessa smiled surprising everyone at this new found behavior of her. Sarah smirked thinking about the boys of Florida.

"I think it sounds fun I mean like Charlie said they had fun so we should to," all of the girls nodded in aggreement.

"I think that's just what we'll do after all the rules are do onto other what you would want done onto you, the boys flirt we can flirt, right?" Blair sent an evil smile, the high school bitch back in seconds. Everyone in the car exchanged mischievous grins before nodding.

"Let the games begin ladies," Charlie smirked to herself as the limo came to a stop.

–

A/N: Hehe sounds like trouble? And if the boys show up well we all know how jealous Chuck can get, but his daughter and wife making the move on others, hmmm. As for Lex well who thinks he'll like this? Hehe review if you want more soon!


	8. Basses In Disney World II

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter 8: **Basses In Disney World II**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, not take-off the make-up Charlotte Bass." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No.

A/N: So thanks for all the reviews, remember the more of you who review, the faster the updates come! So make sure to click that pretty little button at the end of the chapter and leave me a little review! Thanks and enjoy!

**P.S. I have a new ship, and they now have a name, if you're curious check out my profile and look at my icon, who knows everyone may start shipping them.**

–

The girls stepped into the hotel lobby and looked around. There are two ways they can go, left, to the restaurant, or right, to the party. They all exchanged looks and then Charlie smirked stepping ahead of them, towards the right.

"Well I don't know why you guys are standing around, but I'm going to have fun tonight," she said, turning back to look at them for a moment. She raised her eyebrows at them, a signal for them to state what they're going to do now. Blair smiled at her daughter and crossed her arms as she stepped to her side. She then looked down at Charlie, they exchanged a look of pure evil, and then Blair looked back to the others.

"Charlie's right, what's it going to be ladies?" Blair questioned, the tone in her voice warning them not to cross the Bass women. Serena, Vanessa, Andrea, and Sarah looked on at Charlie and Blair who both rolled their eyes in union, while flipping their curls behind their shoulders. Andrea stifled a laugh and then stepped towards Charlie.

"You're right Bass, it's time I taught your brother a lesson anyways. Let's go," she then grabbed Charlie's arm and they both giggled a little walking towards the party again. Sarah sighed, stomping her foot and then yelled, running up to them.

"WAIT! Wait I'm coming to!" she called, latching onto them when she caught up. They all laughed a bit before continuing and disappearing into the hotel's teen club. Blair watched them go and then turned back towards Vanessa and Serena, lips pursed and eyebrows raised.

"Well? I'm waiting," she spat, Serena and Vanessa jumped up. Blair was really hormonal and testy lately, more than normal. Serena sighed, touching Blair's arm.

"B... come on do you really think this is such a good idea? I mean we're not our daughters, we're not in high school anymore, you know? We have husbands, that we love," Blair opened her mouth to protest, but Serena covered her mouth continuing, "Plus come on when Chuck does find out what you're doing... and you know he will, he's not going to be happy," Serena raised both eyebrows. Vanessa stepped closer to the too.

"Yeah Chuck really is the jealous type Blair, he's not going to like this. We should really think this through," Vanessa added, exchanging a look with Serena. Neither would admit it, but they were both frightened of Chuck at times, especially when they got blamed for taking her out and letting other guys _up on his wife. _Blair simply rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Fine if you guys are scared of the big bad bass then stay here, but I'm going to have fun tonight," she then started walking away, but stopped turning around to look back at Serena and Vanessa. She nodded her head towards them and raised her eyebrows, "By the way I'm not the only one who should be wanting payback. Serena Dan was actually talking to the women and Vanessa I'm pretty sure I saw Nate by one of them a drink when she," Blair put her hands in quotation marks, "Lost her wallet. But hey you to sit here and let them do whatever they want and be perfect little computer programed wives," she turned around heaving a sigh as she started walking, "I hear Stepford is nice this time of year." Serena and Vanessa stared after her and then look at each other. Vanessa gritted her teeth, glaring.

"Buying another woman a drink, with my son there?" she seethed, her hand fisting at her side. Serena nodded, crossing her arms.

"I think Blair's right, this isn't payback, this is justice," she then smirked grabbing Vanessa's arm and they both ran to catch up with Blair. Blair simply laughed as they entered the bottom of the club for the adults, while teens were on top.

–

Charlie led the way through the teen club, Andrea and Sarah right behind her laughing. Charlie of course had began scoping the room as soon as they go there, but hadn't seen anything that was particularly her taste yet. A flash of a certain Sparks came through her mind and she rolled her eyes, the night wasn't over yet.

"Hey let's dance!" Andrea called, grabbing Charlie and spinning her around. Sarah laughed grabbing onto Charlie again and the next thing they knew, they were all in the middle of the dance floor together.

"Oh my god I love this song!" Sarah called as she began moving her perfect blonde's form along to the beat of some club sounding dance music, Charlie had never heard of. Andrea laughed leaning to Charlie's ear.

"Is she on something we should know about?" Charlie laughed turning towards her and Sarah glared at them, snapping up in attention.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" She glared and then they all started laughing and began dancing again. A few more songs played and they were definitely scoring attention from the opposite sex. Andrea called over the music again scanning the crowd.

"Okay time for me to find a boy," she sung out, catching Charlie and Sarah's attention. Charlie giggled looking around the room.

"Well what are you looking for Miss Andrea?" she teased, eying a boy with dark hair and dark eyes, Andrea's usual type. Andrea caught on and grabbed Charlie shaking her head.

"Oh no! Not him, nothing even close to Max Bass-tard!" Sarah broke into a fit of giggles and Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Well give us the details then, what's the boy toy uniform for tonight?" Charlie bounced up and down to the music, the bright lights shining down on her dress many eyes darting towards her in the room. Andrea threw her arms up, getting a rush from all the music, lights, and fun and screamed for anyone who was on the dance floor to here.

"BLONDE BOYS WITH BLUE EYES COME AND GET ME!" She fell back into Sarah, who pushed her back up looking at Charlie like what-is-up-with-her? Charlie was about to point out a blond boy across the room, when they all heard a voice.

"I think I may fit the qualifications," a smooth voice came from behind them. They all spun around, their mouths dropping at the very, and clearly older boy in front of them. He had blond hair with a few darker, natural high lights framing his perfectly sculptured face. His eyes were a aquamarine blue, behind gorgeous eye lashes. Andrea gasped a bit under her breath, also noticing the muscles he possessed and left ear ring. She stuttered a bit.

"Oh um hi I'm... I'm ummm," she began tapping Charlie violently, "Tell him who I am Charlie," she whispered with threat. Charlie looked up at the boy, already fine and comfortable.

"She means to say her name is Andrea and yes you do fit the qualifications," Charlie nodded, crossing her arms. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well I must say I'm very happy to hear that," his blue eyes sparkled with the strobe lights. Sarah pushed Andrea forward her and Charlie pretending not to listen as they turned around and started dancing again. Andrea gave a nervous giggle, blushing in the process.

"Oh well... me too I mean umm... what's your name?" she questioned, twirling her straight brown hair in one of her manicured fingers. The boy stuck out his hand and she took it shaking it.

"I'm Reid, Reid Garrington," he informed and she noticed he didn't let go of her hand. He then smirked leaning in so she could hear him, without having to yell.

"Umm I sort of ditched my friends so do you wanna go chill at the bar with me?" he gave her a smile, they both knew she couldn't deny. Honestly, why was she so dazzled all of the sudden. She nodded and he took her hand, pulling her towards the bar. She knew she should have stayed with her friends, but whenever Charlie and then Sarah too were around, they always got the guys first. It made her feel special that a guy, that wasn't Charlie's brother, may like her. Besides Max's crap was getting old, he flirts with her all the time, doesn't like her flirting with other boys, and then makes out with other girls in front of her. She was sick of it, and he deserved payback, just as much as she deserved fun. So that's what she was going to get tonight, one way or another.

–

Vanessa sat at the bar watching Blair and Serena dance, looking absolutely perfect not matter what move they attempted. Vanessa took a sip of her second martini, already feeling a little tipsy since she barely ever drank. She technically only ordered one, but ended up drinking her and Blair's since Serena ordered it without asking Blair and Blair told her she didn't feel like alcohol tonight. Vanessa turned back around staring down into her drink. Was Nate really buying other women drinks? The alcohol spoke back to her, 'yes, yes he was'. She glared at the drink and then sat up in an attractive position.

"Excuse me are you all alone?" came a beautiful, but dark voice from behind her. She turned quickly in the stool almost falling out until the stranger caught her. She looked up at him, wow he looked a lot like Nate she thought to herself. He was tanned, had brown-blond hair that captured his man-pretty face, and gorgeous deep blue eyes. He raised his eyebrows smiling at her. Perfect teeth too, kind of like Nate's, Vanessa stop she thought.

"Um are you okay Miss..." he trailed off, not knowing her name. Vanessa sat up with his help, opening her mouth to correct him with Mrs, but stopped. She looked back at Blair and Serena who were laughing. It's isn't payback, she thought, just justice. She then smirked towards him holding out her hand.

"Please call me Vanessa," she flashed a flirtatious smile, surprising herself, but continued on. He nodded down to her with a pleased, soft smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Zach, can I buy you a drink?" he asked sweetly sitting down next to her. She turned back to face the bar and then him and shrugged.

"If you want to," oh take that Nate, let's see how you like it when someone buys' her a drink, she thought with an evil smirk. God what were these upper east side girls doing to her?

"Here you go," Zach responded, handing her the drink. She took it, taking a sip and then set it down. He took a sip of his own drink and then turned his body towards her, she mimicked his movements. Their knees bopping against each other.

–

Charlie stopped dancing after what seemed like hundreds of songs. Sarah had said she had a head ache and went to the lobby for a little while. She looked over at Andrea who was giggling over the blond at the bar. She rolled her eyes a bit and looked around again. Since they got here she had actually gotten tons of questions like, "Can I get you a drink? Do you want to dance?" and of course the cheesy pick-up lines, but they were all so average. She slumped her shoulders a bit and looked for an exit out of the crowd around her, of course she wound up in the middle of the dance floor. The music cut at that moment and she looked up to the DJ along with everyone else. He stood up their smirking down at her, she looked around finding him kind of creepy. He threw his hands up.

"Okay yall now I got a special request tonight from my boy Taylor who claims to me he has fell in love tonight!" the crowd begins cheering and Charlie rolls her eyes at some guy's silliness over a girl. The DJ looked back down at her before back at the crowd.

"Alright Taylor my man I wish you luck and give you this song," he then cranked up the music and _Are You Gonna Be My Girl_ by Jet started playing. It was obviously one of her favorite songs I mean just listen to the lyrics and you'll know why.

"So is it helping?" a voice called out to her from behind. She spun around glancing up at a boy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He was taller than her and had obvious and nicely sculptured muscles. She looked behind her, this boy was clearly too old for even her. He gave a laugh turning her towards him. "I was talking to you, I'm Taylor," he nodded, flashing her a beautiful, white smile.

"Oh um... so that was for me?" she motioned back towards the DJ. She knew it was weird to question such a hot, older guy in front of her, but she was. He gave a nervous laugh, reaching his hand behind his neck.

"Is this your way of rejecting me because if it is I'd rather not stand in the middle of the dance floor and look like an idiot," he joked, but the nervousness was still in his voice. At that moment she felt as if the room went silent. She saw Taylor looking down at her waiting for an answer, anxiously and then heard two blond girls that walked past them.

"Yeah that guy at the beach and his friends were so hot today," the one girl bragged to her friend. The other girl looked at Taylor, but kept talking.

"Oh you mean that Lex guy that gave you the number? He had really pretty blue eyes," the other girl nodded and they giggled. The music came back to her ears and she looked back at Taylor. She then smirked, batting her eyelashes as she placed one hand on his toned chest.

"Taylor was it? Trust me I wasn't rejecting you, just a little surprised and all, but I'm Charlie, Charlie Bass," she smirked, her fingers running over his chest. He gave her a surprised smile and quirked one of his eyebrows. She then grabbed his arm shrugging at him.

"Buy me a drink Taylor?" she questioned, flirtatiously while staring up at him with perfect, beautiful, doe brown eyes. He blushed and she screamed victory inside.

"Of course, I have a private booth for me and my friends where it's a little more quiet, if you want to come?" he questioned, trying to regain a little more control. She nodded eagerly.

"I'd love to," he nodded and escorted her over to another room in the teen club. She looked around there were people here too, but not as many and definitely not as loud. He noticed her looking around and smirked.

"This part is for eighteen to twenty-one, I figured you might wanna get away from all the high school kids and hang out here?" he smiled, with complete honesty. He then stepped in front of a booth motioning for her to go in first. She froze up at him, before laughing nervously.

"Right, college, oh yeah umm I'm a freshman at Yale, you?" she said, quickly erasing any signs of it being a complete lie. Well not a total after all she is a freshman, just... a high school one. Taylor slid in next to her, both of them in the middle of the booth. His leg brushed against hers and he blushed again, control was hers again.

"Oh Yale, wow pretty and smart, I actually am in my junior year at Brown, in California," he says raising his arm and placing it on the top of the booth behind her. She nods, wanting to get off the subject.

"Oh cool, umm so I'm really thirsty..." she starts motioning to her throat. He cuts her off laughing as he sits up raising his hand to the waitress.

"Oh yeah sure, what's your poison?" he questions, as the waitress comes up holding up her pad, ready to write. Charlie bites her bottom lip, she could do two things here. Order a soda and make her look less like a college girl or order an alcoholic beverage and risk her mother killing her. She turned to the waitress, giving a smile.

"I'll have whatever he's having," the waitress nodded and Taylor ordered beer. Truthfully she had never had beer, it wasn't exactly and upper east side thing.

"So on that dance floor you looked like you were here to have a good time," she turned towards him, raising her eyebrows in question and then shrugged.

"Oh I'm just here with my uh... friends for Spring Break, we decided to have a girls night, but I uh... guess that's not going to happen," she smiled up at him. He leaned in, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"I hope you're not too disappointed," he smirked leaning back again. She blushed, looking down and then back up at him.

"Not at all," she shook her head. The waitress then brought their drinks and he took his taking a sip. He looked over at her and she quickly copied his movements. She couldn't stop herself from the face she made at the bitter taste of it. Taylor laughed a bit, taking another sip of his before he nodded at her.

"Yeah I know not the most pleasant stuff, but its a good buzz," he informed. She looked up at him, setting down the beer and shook her head.

"Oh no it's fine really, I just umm... I'm sort of used to the fruity stuff if you know what I mean?" she gave a small shrug. He nodded and took another sip of his beer, she copied his movements again. Charlie looked away this time so he couldn't see the grimace she made at the taste again. She then set it down, leaning back in the seat and looked to see if any of her friends had found their way over here. She tried not to think about if and when the boys would show up. Her dad would kill her, but she could live with that as for Le...

"You know you're really pretty," Taylor interrupted her train of thought with a low seductive voice. She rolled her eyes, reaching out without realizing it and taking another drink.

"Shut-up," she then gave him a light push on his shoulder, it didn't affect him whatsoever. He let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"No... no I mean it. I was really surprised, I am really surprised you're not here with a boyfriend or something," she turned towards him after he said this. Lex's face flashed through her mind, but she knew it shouldn't. She should in no way be connecting Sparks-the-arse to the word boyfriend. He had made no move to take her as his girlfriend, none what so ever. Not to mention he flirted with everyone, blond skanks from earlier included. She took another sip, and started to feel the buzz that Taylor was talking about. She then leaned forward over his chest after finishing off the beer. He looked up at her with wondering eyes and she leaned down and whispered into his ear seductively.

"You wanna dance?" she then leaned out and looked down at him. She placed a hand on his chest, waiting for his response. He nodded in a complete trance with her. She smirked grabbing his hand and pulling him out onto the dance floor. She giggled and took his arms and wrapped them around her small form from behind. She then turned her face and looked up at him as he grinded her. She felt so free and silly, it felt really good.

–

Serena made her way off the dance floor and searched for Blair. Vanessa had exited them long ago with that Nate-look-alike, but Blair and her seemed to get lost on the dance floor. She stopped leaning against a pole and rubbed her head.

"You need some help Miss?" a curious voice came from beside her. She stood up and looked to her right where the voice had came from. There was a man standing there in a bartenders uniform. She shrugged as she looked him over.

"Oh I just lost my friend on the crazy dance floor is all," she gave a small smile it reflecting in his green eyes. He brushed some of his red hair out of his face and then nodded towards the bar.

"Well I can tell you that you probably have better luck coming and enjoying drinks on the house, curtsey's of myself, then walking around this mad house," he smirked flirtatiously at her. She gave a nervous laugh taking off her wedding ring like Vanessa did earlier from behind her back. She then nodded thinking a drink sounded good right about now.

"Yeah sure, just lead the way," and he did. She followed him to a bar that was far down and a little bit more quiet. He began making her a martini and she lied her head against he cool bar.

"You okay... um?" he started and she sat up.

"It's Serena and um yeah I'm fine just a little upset I guess," she said taking the drink he gave her. She thought about all of her wild and crazy days where she would talk to bartenders like this.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked, cleaning a class as he looked down at her. She smiled up at him and took a sip of her drink and then set it down sighing.

"Maybe after a few more drinks, but now I'm good," she joked and he laughed. She didn't realize it, but a few more came soon and by her fifth she was rather intoxicated.

"So he was flirting with other woman! I mean can you believe that?! On our family vacation... I mean I could get if it was Blair's husband, but Dan is supposed to be sweet, you know?" she whined, in a drunk voice. The bartender rolled his eyes, tired of listening now that he learned she had a husband Serena began ranting again and he blocked her out turning around.

–

Blair had no idea what she was doing, okay so maybe she had an idea since she hadn't had a drop of alcohol, but thinking this through now it didn't seem like such a good idea. She had been invited to a VIP room by a man who had noticed her when she was dancing. It's not that he was unattractive, in fact he was anything, but. He had gorgeous brown eyes and brown hair, but they were much lighter than Chuck's. He also had a really sexy British accent, but she was sure it would sound funny if he tried to speak seductively like Chuck did.

"Blair?" Robert questioned, applying his hand to the small of her back. She looked up towards him, leaning back against the booth.

"Oh I'm sorry Rob, my mind got away from me," she took a sip of her ice water. He flashed her a smile, it was gorgeous of course. He sort of reminded her of that guy who played that vampire back in that Twilight movie several years ago.

"Oh it's fine I was just asking you if you'd like something else to drink like a martini, wine, or something?" he motioned towards the waiter who was coming around. She shook her head as a weird feeling hit the pit of her stomach.

"No thanks I took some medicine tonight and it said not to mix it," she lied not being on anything, not even Advil He nodded giving a smile that said he understood and believed her. He then opened his mouth again breathing out.

"So as I was saying I'm here for my company's business trip and..." his voice trailed off in her mind as she stared just past his head. She felt her emotions going weird on her again as Chuck came to mind. Was he really interested in other women? Was she getting old? Ugly? Fat? Maybe she could lose some wait, but if it was younger he wanted then what would be the point? She slumped down in her seat, Rob took notice. She looked up as she felt his arm on her thigh.

"Hey are you okay?" he questioned with sincerity in his voice. She felt a little bad, he seemed like a good guy. Honestly what was wrong with her? She was Blair the bitch, she bit her bottom lip and sat up smirking as she flipped her hair.

"Of course," she smiled, placing her hand on his. He looked down at it and raised his eyebrows as he looked back up at her. She let out a playful giggle.

"You know I must admit I've never found a woman who has attracted me so quickly as much as you have tonight," he blushed a bit, but his eyes looked down on her with lust. She smiled and blushed at least someone appreciated her.

"So you don't find anything wrong with me or repulsive about my appearance?" she questioned, the insecureness seeping through her voice. Rob frowned a bit and then shook his head.

"Not at all Blair," his British accent rolled of his tongue, "I'm actually surprised you're not here with another man." Chuck's face flashed across Rob's and Blair looked away. Her eyes then batted sleepily and she leaned back, feeling light headed. Rob sat up alarmed and he lifted her head a bit.

"Blair are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice. She shook her head and frowned, as she leaned onto him, feeling as if she would pass out.

"No I'm fine... I..." she started to fall again and Rob caught her. He looked around and then picked her up, she leaned on him towards the bathroom. When he entered the lobby for the restrooms and it was quieter he sat down on the floor, holding her bridle style in his lap. She was still awake, but looked very pale she tapped his chest.

"I want to go home," she said through a whimper. Her eyes then went wide and she jumped up running into the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. Rob flinched as he heard her throwing up inside. He looked to the ground to see she dropped her phone. He picked it up and looked down at the screen.

_32 missed calls from Chuck Bass_

Rob raised his eyebrows at it, this man was definitely trying to get into touch with Blair. The phone started ringing in his hand and he jumped it flying up. He reached his hand out catching it, but pressed buttons on accident in the process.

"Hello?!" came a unhappy and alert voice. Rob looked down seeing it was this Chuck person and searched for the turn off button.

"Shit," he muttered as he turned off the phone and got up to check on Blair.

–

Sarah sighed, slumped down against a wall outside in the hotel lobby. She had wondered around for a bit, hitting the gift shop and checking out the pool and stuff, but now she was back here. Her head was killing her and she wanted to go home and sleep before Disney World tomorrow. She closed her eyes thinking of Andrew for a moment. She didn't think he flirted with the girls, he was too shy. Plus they weren't going out or anything so it wasn't like she should care. She tightned her eyes shut and pulled her knees against her chest. At least she could get some peace and quiet until everybody was finally ready to go. Yes, the lobby was rather quiet and peacefu...

"Sarah Humphrey!" her fathers voice boomed above her. Her eyes shot open and she got wide-eyed as she noticed not only her father, but Riley, Max, Andrew, Nate, Lex, and a very unhappy looking Chuck. She stood up awkwardly. Her father grabbed her arm, making eye contact with her.

"Sarah Humphrey where is your mother?" Dan questioned, still confused as to why the girls stood them up at the restaurant and Chuck went crazy about some guy answer his wife's phone moments ago. Chuck pushed Dan out of the way glaring down at Sarah.

"No where is my daughter and my wife?!" he demanded, she backed up a bit. Sarah looked past him to Andrew and he sent her a small smile. She scoffed and rejected it as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Why should I tell any of you assholes? I mean you were too busy earlier to even notice them when they were there and now that they're having fun I would hate to ruin it," she spat glaring at everyone, Andrew especially. Her father gasped at her language and opened his mouth, but she held up her hand cutting him off. "Save you're breath daddy dearest I'm following my fellow females and going to have some fun, don't wait up," she called as she turned on her heels to walk away. Dan stared on at her with shock, but Chuck glared grabbing her arm.

"Take us to them now Sarah," he warned, his eyes black with anger. Sarah was frightened instantly, after all he was intimidating. She then gulped looking back at her father, she should have just made a run for it. Chuck released her hand when she nodded. She then turned around silently and went towards the adult club first. When they stepped in the door a man held up his hand stopping them.

"Excuse me, but this is adults only people over twenty-one," the man said. Sarah sighed with relief and ran to the door, out of it before someone could grab her. Nate went to ask Chuck what to do, but Chuck was already looking like he would explode. So Nate turned to the boys.

"You wait outside for us, right outside," he ordered. They nodded and walked back out. Nate then walked back up to Chuck patting him on the back.

"You need to chill out man," Nate reasoned and watched Dan disappear across the room. Chuck turned back towards Nate balling his fists.

"I swear when I find that little fucker with my wife I'm going to..." Chuck got cut off by a loud familiar giggle that was heard when some people moved away from the bar. Chuck looked at Nate who was now staring up at Vanessa who was laughing up a storm with some man that looked very similar to Nate. Chuck felt Nate's grip on his shoulder tighten as the man placed a hand on Vanessa's leg and she giggled and swatted it away playfully.

"You were saying?" Chuck asked, just slight amused, but Nate didn't hear him. Chuck watched as Nate stomped towards the bar, his shoulders stiffened and fists balled at his sides.

–

Vanessa giggled swatting Zach's hand away as he touched her thigh. She took a sip of her drink before laughing more.

"Oh stop it Zach we are both way too drunk," she teased. Zach only smirked leaning in close to her face. Even in her drunken state, she stiffened a bit. She then watched confused as Zach leaned away from her again, looking confused at something behind her. She went to turn around, but a hand placed on her shoulder stopped her. She felt someone behind her lean down and kiss her neck.

"Honey who's this?" Nate asked with fake sweetness, while he wrapped his other arm, tightly around her. She stiffened as he kissed her cheek and then reached for her hand. He frowned in fake confusion, "Sweetheart why aren't you wearing you ring?"

Zach stood up and frowned at Nate, "Who the hell are you dude?" Zach slurred. Vanessa watched in horror as Nate stood up giving Zach a small push.

"I'm her husband, who are you?" Nate seethed as he gave Zach another push to his shoulders. Vanessa stood up and grabbed Nate.

"Nate stop it," she scolded trying to pull him back. Nate couldn't help it though he gave Zach another push and glared at him.

"No not until he tells me who he is and why he's with my wife," Nate said reaching for Zach, but Zach stumbled back. Zach held up his hands.

"Look dude she wasn't wearing a ring and she didn't say anything about a husband," Zach defended as he looked at Vanessa with a glare. Nate got in his face.

"Oh so now you're calling my wife a whore are you?" Nate yelled, people around them took notice. Zach smirked and stepped towards him, now in Nate's face.

"Not necessarily maybe I'm saying if you were better she wouldn't have to look for other men," Zach challenged. Nate's face grew red and he reached his hand back to punch, but Vanessa grabbed it. Nate looked back at her glaring, but she met his glare confusing him.

"Outside now," she seethed feeling more sober and more angry by he minute. Nate turned back to find Zach gone and then grabbed her hand pulling her through the crowd, outside. Both wanted answers, but the problem would be both of them getting them.

–

Dan walked to the end of the bar still not able to find Serena and then he heard her. The whiny, very drunk, Serena voice. He snapped his head to a bar and then marched over to it.

"Serena!" he boomed, the bartender looked up at him. Serena kept her back to him mumbling in her drunken state.

"You see I can hear the no good cheater's voice right now Todd," she proclaimed, as she threw her hands in the air. The bartender rolled his eyes and then walked away up to Dan.

"I take it you're the awful husband, please take her home," he said and with that he left. Dan sighed and walked over to her, sitting down next to her. Serena turned towards him and frowned.

"Dan?" she asked, squinting as if she is just seeing things. He frowned and gave a sigh.

"Serena what are you doing here drunk?" he questioned. She frowned at him and then slapped him across the face. He frowned at her and grabbed her hand, "What the hell was that for?"

"For not being satisfied with your wife," she slurred before she fell forward. Dan caught her, still confused, but knew he wouldn't get anything else from her tonight. So he picked her up and carried her through the club. On his way out he told Riley to make sure to get his sister and bring her home. The boys stared at Serena, but didn't question it.

–

Andrew, Max, Riley, and Lex all stared at Sarah who kept rolling her eyes at them and scoffing. Finally Max sighed and gave an eye roll of his own.

"Alright Humphrey tell us what we did," he said and snapped his finger to catch her attention. Sarah turned towards him and sent them all a death glare, Andrew especially. She then smirked and decided to have fun with them since they ruined hers. She turned her back to them and when she turned back she smiled with fake sweetness.

"You know I'm actually feeling better after all the fun I had tonight," she looked up to see if it caught their attention, it did.

"Prey tell?" Lex asked. Sarah shrugged and gave a laugh.

"Well unfortunately for me I had to get a head ache and leave early, but I do bet Andrea is having fun with that gorgeous blond boy she met... I think his name was Reid," she looked up at Max to see him alert and his face set in a hard glare. She finished it off giggling, "you should have seen her giggling up a storm at the smallest things he said I wouldn't be surprised if she went all crazy and made out with him." Sarah looked up to see Max's face practically red now. She then looked towards Lex and gave an innocent smile. He glared as he raised an eyebrow. She then shrugged.

"I'm not really sure where Charlie went, but I do know wherever she disappeared to it was with a guy, he looked older too," she said and looked at Lex. He let out a loud angry breath. He then turned towards Max giving him a tap.

"Bass we're not waiting for the parents let's go now," he seethed as he motioned towards the team club. Sarah stood up alert.

"Wait no you can't do that," she said and Max and Lex turned towards her. Max then snapped his fingers at Riley and Andrew.

"Archibald, Humphrey detain the blond we'll be back shortly," he ordered and the next thing Sarah knew she was being carried away by her brother and Andrew. She watched as Max and Lex entered the club, she really needed to watch her big mouth a little more.

–

Blair groaned as she splashed cool water from the bathroom sink on her face. Why on earth would she be throwing up, she thought to herself. She heard the door open and turned to see Rob. He came up behind her a look of concern on his face.

"Hey you okay?" he asked, looking over her appearance. She turned around and crossed her arms as she nodded.

"Yeah, but my shirt is... well..." she looked down at the shirt that was affected by her throw up incident, "I don't know what the hell I was thinking tonight," she said as she started to cry and put her hands in her head. God what was up with her emotions, she thought. She felt Rob at her side and he rubbed her back.

"Hey it's okay, do you want me to take you home?" he asked. She snapped her head up towards him again, shaking her head.

"No you don't understand I can't go home like this, I have my daughter here and my husband and..." she trailed off crying. She heard Rob gasp, shocked and then sighed. She looked up to see him taking of his shirt and handing it to her. She looked at it skeptically and he nodded.

"Go on you can put it on and go get your daughter," he said not being able to be mean even after learning she had lied and used him in every way possible. Blair hiccuped through her tears and then motioned for him to leave. He started walking towards the door and with his back to her Blair took of her shirt and reached for his. He was just about to open the door when the knob turned itself. Blair and Rob both froze and stared at it.

–

Chuck had finally found someone who described his wife and directed him to the bathrooms. He heard soft mumbling and then frowned reaching for the knob and turning it.

–

A/N: Oh yes, she did do this to you lol if you want more review!


	9. Basses In Disney World III

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter 8: **Basses In Disney World III**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, not take-off the make-up Charlotte Bass." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No.

A/N: Big thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Make sure to review again if you still want more!

WARNING M-RATED SCENE! YEAH DON'T COMPLAIN YOU KNOW YOU LOVE THEM AND THEY WILL BE COMING UP ANYWAYS WHEN THE KIDS GET OLDER SO YOU SHOULD GET USED TO THEM, OKAY?! THIS ONE IS AN ADULT M-RATED SCENE THOUGH, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

–

Blair watched in horror as the door slowly opened. Her eyes went wide as she saw who was on the other side and she gasped.

"Ch...Chu...Chuck?" she stuttered, the light headed feeling coming back to her as she realized what everything looked like. Robert in his undershirt, her in just her bra, and in a bathroom. She quickly stood up and walked in front of Robert and shook her head.

"It's it's not what it looks like I prom..." she trailed off in fear when she saw his face. His eyes were black with anger, he breathed harshly, and his nostrils flared. She watched his glare shift from her to behind her, but before she could say anything Chuck had pushed past her. It all happened so fast, a flash of Chuck and then a large bang behind her. She whirled around to see Chuck pressing Robert up against the wall by his neck.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY WIFE!?" He screamed as he gave Robert another push into the wall. Blair felt sick again and she knew if she moved she would throw up. So instead she opened her mouth.

"Chuck please you're misunderstanding the whole thing he..." she started, her voice barely audible, but Chuck must have been listening because he cut her off.

"SAVE IT BLAIR THIS BETWEEN ME AND HIM!" He then slammed Robert in to the wall again, seething, "Now I'm going to ask you one more time what did you do with my wife?" she had never heard so much threat and anger in his voice before. Rob gasped for breath as he coughed.

"I didn't do anything," Robert glared and pushed Chuck off of him. Chuck stumbled back a bit and then shook his head at Rob.

"Wrong answer," Chuck seethed as he punched Robert in the face. Robert fell back and Blair gasped. She found her feet and stumbled to them. She shouted at Chuck.

"Chuck what are you doing!?" she looked at him with wide eyes and then bent down to Robert trying to help him up, "I'm so sorry are you okay?" Chuck's eyes lit up like fire behind her and he glared at them both.

"GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" Chuck screamed as he tackled Robert to the floor. Blair let out a scream and stumbled back away from them as they rolled around. Robert turned the tables and Chuck was on bottom.

"Look man you need to calm down and listen nothing happened," Rob reasoned and exchanged a look with Blair. Chuck noticed this and read it wrong, he then gave Robert a punch to the jaw and he was back on top.

"Look at her again and I'll kill you," Chuck seethed in a low voice, holding Robert down with all his force he had. Blair attempted to move a bit closer to them.

"Chuck please really can't we just all talk about this and..." she started, her emotions getting the best of her again as she felt tears coming. Chuck cut her off and looked back up at her for a moment.

"TALK!? TALK!? YOU WANT ME TO SIT DOWN AND TALK ABOUT WHY I FOUND MY WIFE WITH ANOTHER MAN IN A BATHROOM WITHOUT HER SHIRT ON!?" Chuck shouted as he looked back down on Rob. Chuck unfortunately was distracted through his shouting though and Rob rolled on top again and held Chuck down.

"I DIDN'T TOUCH HER!" Rob screamed and then lowered his voice again, "I gave her my shirt to put on because...."

"OH NOW I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER!" Chuck shouted as he pushed Rob off of him and punched him in the jaw for the second time. Rob fell backwards and Blair gasped running towards both of them. Rob had enough of trying to reason and pounced at Chuck, punching him in the face. Chuck didn't' fall down, but pushed Rob back to the ground, punching him in the eye. Blair screamed and latched onto Chuck trying to pull him off of Rob. She started crying.

"Please stop it, please," she begged as she pulled on Chuck. Rob took this advantage to get up, but in the process knocked Chuck backwards which sent Blair back too and she slammed against the wall. Both men froze in their places and darted their eyes towards her. Blair slid down against the wall and began crying. Honestly she was more scared than hurt. Chuck jumped up, concern on his face in a matter of seconds. He ran to Blair and reached for her.

"Blair honey I'm so sorry are you okay?" he asked, worry clear in his voice. Rob stayed back, knowing it wasn't wise to upset Chuck now that he calmed down. Blair shook her head crying as she latched onto Chuck's shirt.

"No... No because you don't understand I... I didn't do anything, Chu... Chuck," she sniffled, her cheeks stained with Mascara. Chuck wiped at her face with his sleeve.

"It's okay Blair I'm not mad at you... I'm just going to kill him," he said as he turned back to glare at Robert, as he shook his head. Blair grabbed Chuck and pulled him back to her as she shook her head.

"No! No Chuck we didn't do anything I swear you see I... I came out because you... you... you don't love me anymore and I... I was going to get revenge, but all I could think about was you and then I got sick in the bathroom and my shirt... and he was going to give me his... and... and...and..." she broke down in a fit of tears, out of breath. She buried her face into his chest and Chuck frowned with confusion, going over her convoluted words in his head. He then turned back to glare at Rob, Rob nodded and stepped just outside the bathroom. Chuck then turned back to Blair.

"Blair what the hell do you mean I don't love you anymore?" he questioned as he lifted the bottom of her chin so she would look at him. She shrugged away from him and crossed her arms. What was up with her emotions? She couldn't stop them.

"I'm not stupid Chuck I saw you looking and flirting with those other women today. I mean I understand I'm not as pretty, young, or thin as I used to be, but if you didn't want me anymore why didn't' you just file for divorce?" she cried as she looked up at him. Chuck grabbed Blair soothing her.

"Blair don't even say that word to me, I would never, ever want to do that. And what are you talking about you're the most beautiful, perfect woman I've ever seen in my life," he insisted as he brushed some of her frazzled curls from her face. Blair shook her head and pushed him away from her as she stood up and held up her hands.

"No, no you look at other women, I saw... you... you...you... you're lying to me, I know it," she accused as she backed away from him. She felt sick again and her hormones were way out of whack. Something had to be wrong with her, but she couldn't stop them. Chuck shook his head and stood up.

"No I'm not Blair, look I am sorry about today, but I was only helping out the boys. It was nothing more and if I knew it would upset you so much and lead to this I wouldn't have done it," Chuck stated in a low voice as he locked the bathroom door. Blair stared up at him in confusion.

"You mean... that you didn't think those girls were prettier than me?" she asked like a lost child. Chuck walked towards her and shook his head.

"Not at all, don't you get it Blair? I haven't thought about other women since we got married because I love you Blair and no one else could ever compare to you in my eyes," he informed her and reached out to touch her cheek. Blair felt a small smile through tears come to her lips. Her emotions changed suddenly again as they did a one-eighty, causing her to hug him.

"Oh Chuck I'm sorry I love you too," she sobbed. Chuck looked down at her strangely, something was definitely up with her. He was about to ask when he noticed Blair had put on _that man's_ shirt. He glared, his nostrils flaring a bit. He tightened his grip on her and then pushed her against the wall. She looked up at alert at his change in mood. He had a hard face on as he leaned in close to her.

"Tell me now if you did anything with that man?" he demanded in a low voice. Blair shook her head silently and her crying stopped. Chuck relaxed a bit, but he still scowled.

"But you did say you were going to do something?" he questioned. Blair looked away from him and bit her bottom lip. Chuck's eyes flashed with anger and grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him. She looked at him, her eyes growing large as she felt him slide his hand up the bottom of her skirt.

****M-RATED SCENE****

"Chu... Chuck wha... what are you doing?" she gasped as he leaned down and kissed her neck. She felt her hormones going again, this time though she was turned on. Her emotions lately were like their relationship. It could go from hot to cold to hot again to sweet to cold to hot at any time.

"Blair I want you to tell me if you hadn't gotten sick if you would have let another man touch you?" he whispered, seductiveness and demand in his voice. Blair's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt him suck on her neck. She shook her head and tried to push him off.

"No umm I was just mad Chuck, but I um... I wouldn't have had sex with anyone else... I mean I might have gone up to his room to flirt, but..." Chuck cut her short as he snapped his head back towards her.

"I didn't ask if you would have sex with him Blair. I asked if you would let another man touch you?" he demanded, threat in his voice. Blair's mouth fell open and it stayed like that until she felt Chuck kiss her neck again, "I want you to listen to me Blair," he breathed. Blair nodded, her breathing definitely not normal due to the very hot situation. Chuck leaned out again and touched her lips.

"These are my lips," he spoke before he leaned in and kissed them. He then smirked a bit as he caressed her neck, "And this is my neck." Blair let out a small moan, but Chuck shook her a bit to demand attention.

"These are mine," he said as he ripped off Rob's shirt and kicked it to the side. He then ran his hand over her breasts. Blair let out a small cry when he ran over her nipples, they were so sore lately. Chuck didn't notice though, but was already moving on, his hands trailing down her stomach to her legs. He placed his hand between her thighs and rubbed them softly.

"These are my legs Blair," he then lifted her and set her on the bathroom counter as he stroked her inner legs. Blair just kept her eyes with his and gasped every once and a while when he got close to her sensitive spot in the middle. He smirked and quirked an eyebrow, "Oh... do you want me to touch you?" he questioned. She nodded eagerly, past the point of trying to stay mad or yell or... whatever. Her eyes darted open as she felt him push his finger inside of her and she gasped.

"This," he plunged it deeper and then slipped in another, "Is definitely mine Blair and if you ever let anyone else touch this... I'll kill him," Chuck warned, his voice a hoarse whisper. Blair moaned against him as he worked magically. Chuck then leaned in and kissed her neck again, "Ask me why Blair?" he commanded with playfulness in his voice.

"Wh... why?" she shivered in delight as he pleasured her more down under her skirt. He then leaned in biting on the tip of her ear.

"Because Chuck Bass doesn't like it when other people touch his things, and you're mine," he spoke possessively. Deep down Blair knew a voice screamed for her to yell back and that she didn't belong to anyone, but with her high emotions she couldn't.

"Okay Chuck," she nodded and closed her eyes in pleasure. Chuck smirked and lifted her chin so she would open her eyes. When she did he stared into them, brown meeting brown.

"Good now tell me you love me Mrs. Bass and you'll never do something like this again," he commanded. She felt his own friend against her legs getting happy.

"Oh yes Chuck... I love you so, so, so much and never, no more men... I, I promise," she proclaimed about to attack his pants when a knock was heard at the door.

"Blair are you alright?" Robert called through the door. Chuck and Blair's heads both snapped towards it and Chuck growled pulling her tighter against himself. Blair raised her voice.

"I'm fine Rob, but um you should go! Chuck's taking me home soon so just leave!" she waited for a response and to Chuck's delight he did leave and they didn't hear one. Blair sat back in relief before that lightheaded feeling came back to her. Chuck smirked towards her and leaned into her neck again.

"Now where were we?" he questioned, but Blair pushed him off and clasped a hand to her mouth. Chuck looked alarmed, but Blair ran into one of the stalls. The sickness coming again. Chuck flinched as he listened and then walked to the stall when she was done. Blair stood up and shivered, no shirt on. Chuck took of his jacket and placed it around her. She looked up at him.

"I don't feel so well Chuck can we just get Charlie and go back to the house?" she asked. Chuck's eyes went wide as he remembered his daughter was also on a boy hunt tonight. He buttoned up the jacket on Blair so no lingering eyes could see anything and then grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door, but by the time they got there would someone else have already gotten there first?

–

Max and Lex finally got into the teen club. There had been a line since they got there late, but let's face it Max was a Bass, he mentioned his name, slipped the bouncer a bill and him and Lex were in. It was more getting past the angry teens that took the time. They stumbled in over by the dance area, it was extremely loud, and the florescent lights shone down on them. Lex turned towards Max.

"I don't see your sister anywhere Bass, where the hell is she!?" he shouted over the loud music. Max looked around again and then shook his head.

"Yeah me neither! Let's go ask at the bar!" he pointed towards the bar since Lex couldn't really hear him. Finally Lex understood and they made their way over to it. Max snapped his fingers at the bartender who turned around.

"Hey have you seen two girls here tonight? One's my twin sister and she has brown curly hair and brown eyes, she came here with another girl who has straight brown hair and blue eyes and then another girl who left a pretty blond!" Max said, able to lower his voice a bit now that they were farther from the dance floor. The bartender pondered it for a minute and then remembered a girl there earlier with straight brown hair and blue eyes that was with that blond kid.

"Uh I think I may have seen the blue eyed brunette here, but she left for the college room next door with a blond guy about an hour ago," the bartender said. Max turned towards Lex and he gritted his teeth. Lex turned back towards the bartender.

"What about the brunette with curly hair and brown eyes? Her name is Charlie and she would be someone you notice, she probably danced a lot, and got a lot of attention," he said with regret, knowing that most of the attention came from the opposite sex. The bartender started to shrug and then realization hit his face.

"Oh wait uh I might have seen her she got a shout out from our DJ from this guy Taylor, but they both left for the college room too," he said and then turned around, tired of the conversation. Max turned back to look at Lex, but he wasn't there. He then looked ahead to see Lex storming towards the room the bartender talked about. Max ran after him and caught up, them both being stopped by the bouncer at the door.

"Whoa hold it and let me see some ID," he big man said staring down at them. Max sighed as he pretended to check his pockets and then looked back up.

"Look we don't have them, but we're eighteen and we're here to get my sister and her friend, they shouldn't be here," he lied, the smooth Bass talking rolling off his tongue. The bouncer looked at him skeptically and then at Lex. Lex rolled his eyes and tried to look inside to see something.

"Look I can't let you guys in without ID and I'm sorry, but what makes you think the rules don't apply son?" the bouncer replied as he crossed his arms and stepped in front of Lex's view. Lex scowled up at him and Max pushed him back and smirked up at the man.

"Because I'm Max Bass, my father is Chuck Bass one of the richest men in the country and if he finds out you let his under aged daughter in a club where there is drinking and older guys he won't be too happy. So why don't you let me do us both a favor and go in and get them and we pretend this didn't happen," Max patted the mans shoulder. The man grunted and stepped to the side. Max smirked and signaled him thanks as he tried to keep up with Lex who was almost running at this point. They stopped when they were in a good view of most of the bar. Max however turned around scanning the dance floor. He then felt Lex hitting him in a constant patter. He scowled spinning back around to see as Lex stared at something.

"What are you star..." he trailed off as he looked at what Lex was. He saw Andrea as she sat up on top of the bar and dangled her legs between a blond boys legs who sat on a stool. She laughed almost at a constant rate and he then watched as she leaned down and kissed the boys lips. Lex turned back to Max and looked at him with caution. He however saw something on Max's face he hadn't expected. There wasn't anger, he wasn't scowling or gritting his teeth, but instead Max Bass actually looked sad.

"Man you okay?" Lex asked, concerned at his friends new behavior. Max didn't respond though and instead started to walk towards Andrea and the older boy. Lex hurried and followed, knowing he might have to have Max's back on this one. Max and Lex stopped right behind the boys back. Andrea and Reid didn't notice though and Andrea giggled.

"You are so much fun," she slurred as she pressed her hands to his chest, "This is one of the best nights I've ever had," she spoke in a low seductive voice. Reid laughed and pulled her in for another playful kiss. Their faces had almost connected when she stopped and stared right past Reid's head. Max met her gaze and she stuttered, "Ma... Max what are you doing here?" Reid turned around and his smile dropped a bit as he noticed the two boys. Max stepped closer with Lex right behind him. He held out his hand to her.

"I've come to take you home Andrea say goodbye and lets go," he spoke in a low voice, but Lex could hear the solemn in it. Andrea did not in her drunken state though and rolled her eyes at him.

"Thanks, but no thanks I'm not even sure I want to go home tonight," she spat at him before she turned back to Reid and kissed him hard on the lips. Lex bit his tongue as he felt the anger and jealousy that swarmed at the pit of his stomach. He glared and then turned around to face Lex.

"Fine she wants to stay here and wait for her father to come and get her then let's go I don't give a fuck," he spat as he motioned for him and Lex to leave. Honestly what did Andrea expect him to do, stay and fight for her, be chivalrous? That wasn't him, no he wanted to just get mad and sneak off with Lex and smoke a joint. Lex looked at him skeptically as he started to walk away and then back at Andrea.

"Oh look Max Bass walks away again like the true coward he is. What are you going to do now Max go kiss another random whore and try to make me feel bad or perhaps smoke a couple joints and then hook up with other girls," Andrea called, her voice drunk and angry. Lex stood back as Max turned around glaring at her. He then walked towards her and scoffed.

"Well at least that would be better than sitting on top of a bar, drunk, and acting like a whore with some guy I've never met," Max retorted. Reid stood up and glared at Max.

"Hey dude maybe you should leave," Reid said as he put his hand between Max and Andrea. Max turned towards him and gave him a push.

"And maybe you should stick to girls your own age or didn't she tell you she's barely fifteen?!" Max yelled as he gave him another push. Reid stumbled a bit and then turned back towards Andrea.

"You're only fifteen?" he yelled a bit as he walked towards her. She sat back and looked down. Reid backed away from the bar and gave out a bitter laugh.

"I cannot believe this I have been feeding alcohol and making out with a child all night!" he then turned towards Andrea again, "Do you have any idea how much trouble you could have gotten me into?! I'm eighteen I could be arrested for looking at you if your parents found out!" he ran his hands through his blond hair.

"I'm... I'm sorry, but I promise you won't get in trouble," Andrea stuttered, the hurt in her voice evident at Reid's current rejection. Reid shook his head at her.

"You're sorry? You're sorry? I'm sorry for hitting on a little girl," he then threw his arms in the air. Andrea looked down as people around them started to stare. Max stepped in front of her.

"Look man why don't you just go and leave her alone, she's sorry and if you don't want to get in trouble then go away," he spat as he got close to Reid's face. Reid scoffed and then turned around to leave. Max looked over at Lex.

"I'm going to go find Charlie," Lex nodded and walked away from them. Max then sighed and looked around at the people that stared at her. She put her hands around her face as she started to cry. Max looked around and glared at the people.

"Hey losers go back to your pathetic lives, the shows over!" he called out and of course people listened. He then stepped towards her and before she could protest picked her up off the bar and began to carry her towards the exit. Andrea grasped onto his shoulders, the room was spinning from all the martini's she had. When he stepped outside he saw Nate and Vanessa fighting. They both stopped and turned towards him.

"Andrea?" Nate questioned at his daughter who clung to Max, and kept her face from her father. Vanessa walked towards her.

"Is she alright?" she questioned. Andrea squeezed her eyes and waited for Max to get his payback and rat her out to her parents. Any minute now she knew she would hear him inform them of her drunken state and drop her on her ass in front of them. Max sighed and cursed himself silently before he looked up at Andrea's parents.

"She got sick from some bad food she had, so I'm going to get a cab and take her back to the house Mr. Archibald," Max lied as he nodded up at Nate. Andrea's eyes went wide behind him, what was he doing this was not Max Bass-hole behavior. Vanessa stared at them skeptically and then sighed.

"Fine, we'll be home soon," she then dragged Nate back to the former spot they were in and they began their argument again. Max turned and began walking towards the exit with Andrea. When they got into the cab she looked over to him and he stared straight ahead.

"Max? Why'd you do that?" she questioned her voice made it obvious she was way too drunk too remember any quiet conversations tomorrow. Max turned towards her and pursed his lips. He then sighed and looked away from her for a moment before back at her.

"Because Archibald I care about you way more than I do any other girl and I wouldn't even admit this if I thought you'd remember it tomorrow, but for now just know that one day when I'm ready we're going to be together and it's going to be great because we'll be ready," with that he turned back and stared out his window. Andrea stared up at him for a moment in shock and then crawled over and lied her head in his lap. Both knew that things would be the usual tomorrow, but for now they had a car ride home to appreciate the moment. Even if he wold never admit it happened and she may not remember it the next day.

–

Lex had searched the entire club and couldn't find Charlie. He told himself that feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn't worry, but anger and aggravation He sighed and stepped out the back door which led to the hotel's pool. He leaned against the wall, not knowing what his next move would be.

"Dude did you see that hot brunette Taylor is with tonight, that girl is fine," an older boy said to his friend as they walked by. Lex listened as the other responded

"Oh yeah man they left just not too long ago together to go up to his room," the other guys smirked as he nudged the other one. Lex felt something inside his chest hurt and his knuckles tightened as a reflex. He watched as one of the boys walked away and then the other one began to walk back towards Lex. Lex waited and then grabbed the boy and pushed him against the wall.

"What the fuck man!?" the guy yelled and tried to push Lex off of him, but Lex didn't budge. Truthfully he was surprised at his own strength, but he wasn't letting this dude go until he got what he wanted.

"What room is your friend in?" Lex questioned, giving the kid another push to the wall. The kid looked on him with wide eyes like he was crazy.

"I don't know man I have a lot of friends," the boy protested.

"I mean Taylor the one who just took the girl to his room, what room is it?" Lex demanded, his face close to the guys face. The guy looked at him skeptically, but got frightened when he saw Lex's hand stretching back a bit.

"They're in room 218!" he shouted. Lex dropped his hand and then nodded, "You got a key?" The boy nodded and Lex dropped him. The boy dug out the key and threw it at him and then scampered to the parking lot. Lex smirked for a moment at his victory, but then took off for a run towards the elevator. He knew he should wait for help from an adult, no telling how old this guy was or if Lex could take him down. That didn't stop Lex from getting in the elevator though and he rode to floor two and took off down the hallway.

–

Charlie sat on a couch in Taylor's hotel room. She was glad she had stopped drinking after the one beer now, but wasn't so sure how she got up here with out being drunk. It was like he asked her and she nodded just like that and now here she was. They had danced, well grinded a lot tonight, but it hadn't really gone farther than that. She heard him make noise in the bedroom and stiffened up a bit. She could leave right now if she wanted to, but she wasn't sure if thats what she wanted.

"Hey sorry I took so long I had to call back one of my friends and tell him I'm up for the night," Taylor said as he smiled and sat down next to her. She nodded and looked forward. He clapped his hands together, the room becoming awkward.

"So I had fun tonight," he smiled as he turned towards her. She laughed a bit and then nodded, and agreed with him.

"Yeah me too," she then blew a curl out of her face, only to find it fall right back where it was. She stared at it annoyed and Taylor let out a chuckle. He then reached his hand to it and tucked it behind her ear. She stared at him and he stared back at her with a smile. She opened her mouth to say thank you, but instead found his lips crashing against hers. Her eyes popped open as he kissed her and she wasn't sure what to do. He was a good kisser, but she felt guilty for some reason. It's not like it was because Lex though because it so wasn't no it was probably just because her mom and da... she pushed Taylor off of her. He looked at her alarmed.

"I'm sorry I thought you wanted to," he started, but she held up her hand and shook her head.

"No that's not it I just umm," she trailed off, knowing she had been cornered by her own lie and the truth. Taylor raised his eyebrows at her, signaling for her to continue. She pursed her lips for a moment and then stood up and turned her back to him. "Um I have something to tell you and you might get really pissed, but I didn't really think I would have that much fun tonight so I sort of lied about a few things..." she trailed off, squeezing her eyes shut as she waited for his response. She heard him let out a laugh behind her and then he stood up and touched her shoulder.

"Really it's no big deal just tell me Charlie," he said as he turned her back towards him. She bit her bottom lip and then looked away and let it all out.

"Okay so I lied about going to Yale I actually go to a prep school in New York and I didn't lie about being a freshman, but I did make you think it was a college one when I'm actually only in high school. You see I'm here on vacation with my family and friends and I'm only fifteen, but I'm turning sixteen pretty soon," she stared up at him, not breathing when she was done. She watched anxiously as he slowly took it all in. He turned away from her and she started to leave when he started laughing. She stopped turning back confused.

"You're in high school and lied about it? I'm in high school too actually I mean I'm a junior, but I lied about college because I thought you were in college and you wouldn't talk to a younger guy," he was laughing hysterically and she glared.

"You mean you were playing me?" she questioned with an eyebrow raised. Taylor looked up at her.

"I wouldn't say that, but if playing means lying then yes just like you lied to me," he smirked as he crossed his arms. She rolled her eyes and then giggled a bit herself. Taylor then motioned towards the door, "Well umm, I think maybe if you're here with your family though you should go find them." She nodded and started to walk towards the door when he grabbed her from behind.

"One more thing," he whispered before he spun her around and began to kiss her again. She reacted without realizing this time since she had kissed him before. Neither heard the door open.

–

Lex opened the door and saw Charlie making out with who he presumed to be Taylor. He glared instantly and despite the guy being much larger than him he pulled him off Charlie and gave him a surprised punch.

"Lex!?" Charlie gasped, staring at him while she covered her mouth. Taylor looked up at him with a busted lip and wiped the blood.

"Who the hell are you and what's your problem?" Taylor spat as he stood up to meet Lex again. Lex glared up at him and his hand fisted again. Charlie stepped between them.

"Stop it you guys," she turned towards Taylor and Lex placed to hands around her waist protectively. "Um look I'm really sorry, but please don't try to fight him back he's stupid and won't know when to quit," Charlie talked about Lex to Taylor. Taylor smiled at her.

"Fine, just keep him away from me," he then reached out to kiss Charlie's cheek, but found nothing when Lex yanked her back and stepped in front of her. Taylor raised his eyebrows a look of being amused on his face.

"So is this guy your boyfriend or something?" he said with sarcasm. Charlie rolled her eyes to answer no he's just this guy who I've known for a while who we sort of have a thing, but then maybe not and um...

"Yes," Lex spat at Taylor. Charlie's eyes widened and she smacked Lex in the back of his head. He turned around to glare at her.

"What the hell was that for Bass?" he sneered. Charlie glared and then slapped him across the face.

"I am not your girlfriend Sparks, how dare you tell him that. If I had a boyfriend believe me one he wouldn't be you and two unlike you I wouldn't cheat on them," with that she walked over to Taylor and smiled and kissed him on the lips, softly.

"I had fun, you should call me sometime with the number I gave you," she smiled and then waved and walked out of the door. Taylor looked back at Lex, Lex glared at him and then stormed out of the room and ran after her again. He finally caught up with her just as she was about to leave with the elevator without him. He jumped in and the doors practically closed on him. Charlie crossed her arms and stared forward, ignoring his presence

"So what all did you do with that idiot back there?" Lex questioned, trying to make it sound negative, but it came out a little desperate. Charlie didn't turn to look at him and then shrugged as the elevator dinged. She then stepped out as she spoke.

"I don't know maybe what you did at the beach with those blonde's maybe more, maybe less, guess we'll both never know," and with that she walked away from him. He stared after her and then cursed silently to himself as he followed her far behind.

–

Chuck was about to kill the front desk man, who with all of his security could not find his daughter. Everyone had went home, but him and Blair, but apparently Lex had gone missing to. This was not a good thing in Chuck's opinion and was trying to decide who to kill first.

"Mom can we go home now?" Charlie asked as she appeared out of nowhere. Blair feeling emotional again sighed with relief and grabbed her to strangle her with a hug.

"Oh my god honey where have you been your father and I have been looking for you everywhere," Blair began to sob while Charlie looked up at her oddly. She then stiffened when she saw her father.

"Charlotte Bass where the hell have you been?!" he yelled and Charlie noticed people around look at them. Blair squeezed Charlie's shoulder for support, but Charlie shrugged it off.

"You want the truth dad?" she sighed as she dropped her hands to her sides. Honestly she didn't even care anymore if she got in trouble. She was tired and upset right now. She knew she should be screaming victory, but when Lex finally called her his girlfriend and she flat out rejected it she was now thinking that she just blew the only chance they had. He obviously would be pissed and hate her for a while, not to mention he would rat her out to her dad to save his own ass. Might as well burn herself and save him the trouble, "Well I'll tell you where I was I was..."

"She came to drag me from a party I got invited to upstairs. I'm sorry for going Mr. Bass, but I was mad at Charlie and when I got invited I went. If she wouldn't have shown up though I may have gotten my ass kicked by some not too nice older kids," Lex said as he stepped out of nowhere. Chuck shifted his gaze to Lex and glared at him. Charlie looked down in shame for what she had thought about him before. Chuck then shook his head at Lex.

"I might be sending you home tomorrow Alexander, don't unpack your things just yet," Chuck stated and then took a pale looking Blair with him towards the exit. Charlie turned back towards Lex and frowned at him with confusion.

"Why did you do that? Lie for me after what really happened up there?" she asked, astonished that he hadn't added to her story and made it even worse. Lex shrugged and then stepped beside her. He wanted to say something like what he said upstairs again, but his pride wouldn't allow it for now. So instead he smirked and placed his arm around her shoulders, leading her out the door.

"Because Bass, you're my friend... and now I can blackmail you for the rest of your life," he winked at her as they walked towards the limo.

–

A/N: Okay so did it disappoint? Do you still want more, or did it suck?


	10. Basses In Disney World IV

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter 9: **Basses In Disney World IV**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, not take-off the make-up Charlotte Bass." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No.

A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For all the wonderful, amazing, perfect, and a bunch of other great words I can't think of to all the reviewers! Seriously if you guys keep reviewing like this I promise to keep putting out chapters! Enjoy!

–

Chuck smiled as he rolled over in bed closer to Blair. He pulled his draped arm over to him and held her as close as possible. He watched as she smiled and her eyes slowly opened and looked up at him.

"Good morning," she giggled as she put a hand up to his bare chest. He smirked and leaned down over her body to give her a kiss.

"Good morning to you Mrs. Bass," he chuckled as he thought about how great make-up sex was. He then continued to lean down to kiss her only to feel her push him back up. He frowned in confusion and opened his mouth to question, but she pushed him completely off her and ran from the bed with her hand covering her mouth. Chuck grimaced as he heard her emptying her stomach in the bathroom. He then got up and walked to the door and knocked.

"Blair are you okay? I think maybe we should take you to a doctor, something has to be wrong," he reasoned as he stepped inside. She looked up at him and shook her head, but it was cut short when she leaned back over again. Chuck came behind her and got on his knees to hold her hair. He rubbed her back as he wished he could do something to help her. When she was finally done he helped her up and she brushed her teeth. He watched her carefully as she turned back towards the bathroom door, but then stumbled. Chuck caught her and lifted her up a bit. She looked up at him, with tired eyes and pale skin. He put the back of his hand to her forehead.

"That's weird you don't have a temperature," he said, as he felt her cheeks too. Blair just stared at him and he then nodded. "That's it I'm calling a doctor, Disney World can wait another day," he then walked into the bedroom towards the phone. Blair ran after him.

"Chuck no, okay deep down they've all been looking forward to this and I'm fine really," she pleaded as she sat down next to him on the bed. Chuck shook his head at her and reached for the phone.

"No Blair you're clearly not," he then dialed their usual doctors number in New York who would tell him what to do, or who to call. He waited until the doctor answered. Blair watched Chuck with curious eyes, honestly nothing was wrong with her.

"No she doesn't have a temperature," Chuck spoke into the phone as he eyed Blair. Blair closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah she's been throwing up in the mornings and then sometimes through out the day and at night oh and I don't know if maybe it's from stress, but her emotions are all over the place," Chuck explained into the phone as he intertwined their hands.

"Excuse me?" Chuck scoffed, it caused Blair to open her eyes and sit up. She smacked his shoulder and sent him wide eyes.

"What did he say?" she whispered as she tried to put her ear to the phone. Chuck switched the phone to the other ear and then covered the mouth piece.

"He wants to know if your nipples are sore?" Chuck answered Blair with raised eyebrows. Blair bit her bottom lip and then nodded. Chuck sighed and re-adjusted the phone.

"Uh yeah... umm I mean she did get a head ache in the car ride down here, but umm... nausea? Oh yeah last night she did after she got sick and she's been stumbling a bit," Chuck mumbled into the phone. Blair sighed and lied backwards onto the bed. Chuck stared down at her and listened. Blair looked up at him to see him nod.

"Oh... well thank you... umm we will do that... bye," Chuck spoke cautiously and then hung up the phone and stared at the door. Blair sat up, and frowned at his weird mood.

"Chuck what did he say?" she nudged him a couple times. When he didn't respond she gave an exasperated sigh and shoved him a bit. "Chuck?! Answer me or I'm calling him back!" she demanded. Chuck turned towards her slowly, his eyes widened a bit. He then spoke quietly.

"He said we should get you a pregnancy test," he answered as he stared at her. Blair turned away from him and shook her head frowning.

"What? No he's wrong I can't be... no," she laughed nervously and then got up. Chuck watched her as she dumped her purse and got her personal calender, "No I'm not... oh my god," she gasped a she realized she was very late for her period. She dropped it from her hands and looked up at him slowly.

"How? How did this happen?" she asked, wide eyed. She then stood up when she didn't get a response and smacked him in the chest. "Chuck?! Hello tell me how this happened!" she raised her voice a bit, on the verge of freaking out. Chuck stood up and put a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Please Blair don't scream, maybe it didn't and if so then let's not let the whole house know," Chuck scolded before whispering, "Okay here's what we're going to do," he then released his hand and she nodded slowly as she listened. "Alright we're going to take a shower, get dressed, go downstairs and I'm going to say that we are going to run to a store before Disney today and then we'll come back here, you can take the test, and we'll go from there, okay?" Blair nodded slowly as she bit her bottom lip. She then let out a deep breath.

"Oh... okay," she stuttered. Chuck smiled and then took her hand and led her back to the bathroom. He locked the door and turned on the shower. He began to strip and then got in and looked at Blair.

"Well are you coming?" he asked, as he raised an eyebrow. She looked up at him with wide eyes and then stuttered.

"We're showering together?" she gasped, as if it was out of the question. Chuck smirked and let out a small chuckle.

"Yes sweetheart like we do everyday besides I think we both know I've seen all there is to see by now," he threw her a flirtatious look and she looked away. She then stared off into space as she got rid of her own clothing and stepped in, standing far away from him. Chuck frowned and pursed his lips as he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She shivered at his touch and he noticed. He rested his head on her shoulder to whisper in her ear.

"Blair... Blair you need to calm down everything will be okay regardless of what happens," he soothed as he placed both his hands on her still flat stomach. She turned her face up towards him.

"Chuck what if I am pregnant? What are we going to tell the kids? Our friends? What if I'm too old to have a baby?" Blair rambled, a look of worry clear on her face. Chuck could only let out a small chuckle though as he kissed her on the lips.

"If you are pregnant then we will have another kid and Charlie and Max will be fine about it. Plus we are not too old Blair I mean we're still in our thirties," he reasoned as the hot water beat down on them. Blair sighed and then a small smile crept on her lips and she turned her body towards him.

"Do you think I'm pregnant?" she asked playfully as she raised one eyebrow. He loved the sudden hope in her voice. He reached a hand down to her stomach again and kept one on her back.

"Well if you are then I can't say I'll be disappointed. I love it when I know a part of me is growing inside of you, plus when your pregnant your breasts do tend to..." Blair cut him off as she smacked him playfully in the chest. She then laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Only you would still find a way to be turned on when your wife is blown up like a whale," she retorted

as she focused on rubbing her hand on his chest. Chuck lifted her chin so she would look at him and then shook his head.

"Blair you could never blow up like a whale no matter what you did, even with twins you grew in your stomach and breast, but other than that remained tiny," he smirked as he cupped one hand around her butt. She let out a small giggle and then tried to mask it with a glare, failing of course.

"Shut-up you know the real reason you like me pregnant is because it keeps men away from me. Don't think I didn't miss you at the business parties when I was pregnant with Charlie and Max Charles Bass. I heard you making sure to inform every man in the room who even looked at me that I was impregnated with your children," she scolded and then sighed. "If I wouldn't have gone on the pill for a while after Charlie and Max you would have had me pregnant again." Chuck laughed at her and pulled her closer as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"You can't blame a man for being possessive of his gorgeous wife... keeping you impregnated was just a way I thought to alert even people we didn't know that you were taken," he admitted in husky, seductive voice. Blair rolled her eyes and turned her back to him again to wash her hair.

"Well if I'm not pregnant I can assure you the pill will be back, I can't trust you with condoms it seems," she grinned as he chuckled behind her.

–

Charlie opened her eyes to the bright sunlight that invaded her room. For a moment she was confused on why her bed felt different, but then remembered they weren't at home, but on vacation. She sat up as thoughts of last night flooded through her mind. She then glanced at the clock.

"So much for an early start," she mumbled as she got up and thought about Nate who had proclaimed to everyone on the way down that they would get up so early for Disney World. She then stretched her arms above her head and rubbed her eyes. Just in case everyone was downstairs getting ready she was going to do that too. She opened her suit case shuffling through it.

"What to wear? What to wear.... ooh," she smirked as she picked up a pair of plaid red and black shorts and then a black tank top. She then decided she would put her hair in lose pig tails with red bows to match, since a head band would be missing. She glanced at the tank top, knowing it would show bra straps. She glanced around and closed the door before pulling out a red laced bra she had bought in secret one day at the mall. She smirked pulling of her pajama shirt and putting it on. She than began looking it over in the full length mirror, raising her arms above her head so they would lift up a bit.

"I don't know what turns me on more, the fact that I'm enjoying them or that you are," drawled a familiar voice from the doorway. Charlie spun on her heel and her eyes went wide as she looked at the now open door and boy standing it it.

"Lex what are you doing?! Get out now!" She picked up a pillow and threw it at him. He dodged it and laughed, stepping into her room and closing the door. She grabbed the tank top and put it on. He sat down on the bed and made a face.

"And here I was enjoying the view so nicely," he teased before rummaging through her suit case. She rolled her eyes and went over to it putting things back in.

"Shut up, you know I hope you get sent home today Sparks," she lied and smacked his hand when he picked up one of her bras. She grabbed it from him and he rubbed his hand as he faked a face of hurt.

"Oh please we all know this vacation would be nothing without me Bass," he sighed as he lied back on her bed making himself comfortable. She rolled her eyes again and put her suit case back to the floor, spreading out her planned outfit on the bed. Well at least the part he wasn't occupying.

"Oh yes we would all miss the pervy comments and lingering eyes so much," Charlotte scoffed sarcastically before walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Lex jumped up and followed her and hopped up to sit on the counter. He then smirked and picked up one of her headbands, fingering it.

"You know I've been thinking about part of what you can do to keep me from black mailing you and..." he trailed off, sending her a heinous smirk. She finished brushing her teeth and grabbed the headband from him.

"Much you always touch my things?" she questioned walking out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom. Lex chuckled and followed her. He grabbed her from behind.

"Well I'd much rather just touch you," he whispered seductively. She stared up at him for a moment, the intensity and unresolved sexual tension filling the room. She then pushed him back and mumbled under her breath. He only laughed and sat back down on her bed.

"So as I was saying as part of your punishment, I would like to be guaranteed to sit next to you on all rides today, as well as in the limo on the way there and back," he demanded, crossing his arms. Charlie quirked an eyebrow at him and scoffed.

"Who said you weren't going home?" she teased, but made sure to sound annoyed. Lex rolled his eyes and watched her as she fixed her hair in loose pig tails. It mesmerized him how her loose curls and bangs looked so perfect around her beautiful face without effort. When she caught him staring he shook his head and looked away. He then stood up.

"Oh I think I'll be staying, your mother pleasured your father way too much last night for him to be in a mad mood," Lex smirked, still amused at Max's horror the previous night as their room, located beside Chuck and Blair's, heard everything all night. Max got up so early and left before his parents were even awake. Charlie made a face of disgust and turned around.

"You're such a perv Sparks," she retorted and pushed past him to put on the bows and a pair of black pearl earrings Lex laughed and picked up her shorts looking them over.

"Well these are nice," he smirked and then set them down, "And as much as I like the tights I must say seeing some bare skin from you will be nice," he quirked both eyebrows at her. She looked at him through the mirror and then sighed, grabbed the shorts and walked towards the bathroom. He followed her only to have the door slammed in his face and locked. She dressed on the other side while he called through the door.

"Don't worry you can fill me in on details later," it came muffled through the door, but she heard it. She smiled a little since he wasn't there to see it and then finished getting dressed. When she was done she opened the door to join him again. She pushed past him and walked out of the bedroom, he was right behind her of course.

"So do we have a deal?" he asked trying to snake a hand around her waist. She shrugged away from him and then turned around.

"You don't scare me," she spat, if she could just get him to back down with this information he had on her. She watched as he raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe not, but your father does and he won't be happy if he finds out where you really were last night. Fortunately for you thought if you just do what I say then well, you won't have a problem. So what's it going to be Bass?" he grinned knowing he had won this one. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine I'll sit next to you, just keep your hands where I can see them, okay?" she scoffed as she pushed past him. He smirked watching the view from behind as she walked away from him. Now as long as he didn't get home, he'd be okay.

–

Andrea stared into the mirror at her pale reflection. Her head ache was pounding, she had just finally stopped heaving in the toilet, and she looked like absolute crap. She would never, ever, ever drink again in her life. Not to mention she couldn't remember much of last night. She let out an aggravated sigh as she fell back on the bed and covered her head with a pillow.

"Hang over Archibald?" Max smirked as he stepped into the room and sat down next to her on the bed. Luckily for him Sarah was an early riser and already downstairs. Andrea lifted the pillow a bit and scowled.

"What do you want Bass? Do you not see I'm in pain?" she seethed as she moaned again, hurting. Max rolled his eyes and then lifted her up. He then handed her two pills, and a cup of coffee. She stared at the pills and squinted her eyes.

"These aren't something illegal are they?" she accused. Max chuckled and shook his head.

"Only in Canada," he teased. She rolled her eyes and took them and then sipped on some of the coffee. They sat in silence for a while, until he head ache relieved a bit. She sighed, a small smile on her lips.

"Wow those did really work? What are they?" She asked turning towards him as she sipped the coffee again. He smirked and gave a I'm not telling face. She rolled her eyes, but then turned serious.

"What exactly happened last night? I mean all I remember is being pissed at you, getting drunk, making out with some guy, you showing up I think, he got mad or something, and then um... somehow I got home or something," she rambled. Max looked away, the cab ride home flashing in his mind. He then turned back to her and eyed her cleavage.

"Relax Archibald I took you home before you parents found out how trashed you were, I considered taking advantage, but you passed out as soon as we got in the cab," he lied, well some of it was true. She looked at him for a moment, feeling like he left something out. She then shrugged.

"Oh well thanks, my dad would have killed me," she responded as she took another sip of coffee. Max nodded and then got off the bed and walked towards the door.

"No problem Andrea, ummm one more thing about last night I ummm..." he trailed off as turned back in the door to face her. She raised her eyebrows and waited for him to continue, her face serious. He shook his head and then smirked.

"I checked out your boobs while you were asleep," he teased. She scoffed and threw a pillow at him as he ran from the room. She then rolled her eyes and sat back in bed. Why did she feel like she should remember something about last night?

–

Blair walked nervously into the kitchen with Chuck behind her. Serena looked up with blood shot eyes, from her former position, head on the table.

"Well sis you look pleasant," Chuck smirked, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Dan sighed next to Serena and then stood up putting his plate in the sink.

"Yes well thats what she gets filling herself with alcohol last night," Dan sighed, the dishes in the sink clanking.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST THROW THE DAMN DISHES AGAINS THE WALL DAN!" Serena screamed, earning a look from everyone in the room. She glared them all and then stood up poking Dan in the chest and speaking with threat, "Besides I wouldn't have gotten drunk if you weren't off with other women you man whore!" She screamed, before grabbing her head in pain. Blair and Chuck exchanged smirk.

"Serena I told you all I did was talk to them, geesh Blair and Chuck made up why can't we?" he asked as she rubbed her head. Serena glared up at him.

"Because..." she spoke through gritted teeth, "Until my head feels better you're the devil Dan Humphrey," she then got up and walked back up to her bedroom. Dan sighed and followed her. Chuck chuckled as Blair went for the coffee. He grabbed her hand.

"Oh no you don't it's not good for the baby," he said handing her a water bottle. Blair glared at him and then reached for it again.

"That's a myth... I think, but we don't even know if I am so give it here, I need it," she threatened, but he poured it down the sink. Blair let out an exasperated sigh and opened her mouth to say something, but Nate entered the room with Vanessa behind him.

"Hey where's the coffee?" Nate asked, confused as always. Vanessa sighed and sat down, picking at an orange. Chuck smirked at Blair who scowled at him.

"We made up," Nate smiled proudly, as Vanessa shot him an annoyed look. He then turned back to Chuck and Blair speaking quieter, "Well we're halfway there at least," he admitted. Chuck chuckled and walked up behind Blair snaking his hands around her from behind.

"We made up all the way Nathaniel, over and over and over and ove..." Chuck smirked only to be cut off by Blair who stomped on his foot.

"Damn women you..." he seethed only to stop when she raised her eyebrows at him. Nate and Vanessa looked at them oddly. Nate then smiled.

"So I say we still go to Disney today I mean it stays open till midnight anyways," he shined, Blair rolled her eyes.

"You seem to want to go more than the kids Archibald," she scoffed. Nate made a face.

"Well someone's moody this morning isn't she, what's the matter Blair are you pregnant?" he teased. Blair turned back towards him with wide eyes and Chuck dropped his apple.

"Wha... what gave you that idea?" Blair gasped, looking on him with horror. Nate laughed and patted her back.

"Relax Blair I was just joking, jeez you act as if... oh my god," his eyes went wide as he looked back at Chuck and Blair. Vanessa looked up as well with her eyebrows raised.

"Nathaniel," Chuck warned as he stepped between him and Blair. Vanessa stood up and joined the circle whispering.

"Oh my god Blair are you?" she gasped. Blair bit her bottom lip. Chuck sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We don't know, she needs to take a test," he explained. Nate leaned back again the counter. He then turned back towards Chuck.

"Chuck I know you were jealous last night, but I thought we agreed impregnating your wife does not guarantee to keep the men away," he scolded. Blair shot Chuck and I told you so look while Vanessa made a face. Chuck glared at all of them.

"It happened before last night you idiot," Chuck retorted before grabbing Blair's hand. "Come on lets go while we can," he mumbled and pulled her out the door.

"Don't say anything to anyone," Blair warned as she was pulled out the door. Vanessa nodded and then turned back to Nate who glared at his feet. He then mumbled to himself.

"Don't be such an idiot Nathaniel... I'm Chuck Bass... I'm amazing... look at me I impregnate my wife all the time... I'm Chuck Bass," he mumbled in a sarcastic tone. Vanessa stared at him and he looked up.

"What?" he questioned. She shook her head and rolled her eyes walking from the room. Nate rolled his own eyes and mocked her next.

"Oh look I'm Vanessa I'm perfect and Nate's weird... blablabla let's all be mean to Nate," he mumbled on. He then scoffed, "You are so under appreciated Nate."

–

A/N: Okay so yeah I wanted to keep this chapter actually just morning after and then next you'll know if she's pregnant and Disney World, but if you don't want anymore than don't review.


	11. Basses In Disney World V

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter 10: **Basses In Disney World V**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, not take-off the make-up Charlotte Bass." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No.

A/N: Wow! Okay you guys are officially the best reviewers ever! Thanks so much, honestly you guys have no idea how much it means to me when you review! Keep them coming and enjoy this chapter!

P.S. I officially hate Gossip Girl at the moment! Seriously why are we going back to Nair? They have no chemistry what so ever and Blair is far too intelligent and devious for Nate. However though the Vanessa and Chuck thing has made me physically sick to my stomach. You may find I won't write as much about Vanessa because I seriously can not stand her right now!

–

Blair stood in a store with huge sunglasses and a scarf on. Chuck turned towards her amused.

"Blair no one knows us here you can lose the undercover get up," he chuckled reaching for the scarf. She jumped away from him and held it down on her head.

"No you don't Bass!" she screamed in a whisper and then moved closer. She bent the sunglasses down on her nose and looked up at him with her eyes as she whispered, "There are lurkers with camera phones everywhere." She then put her sunglasses on all the way and looked around nervously as they walked towards the correct aisle. Chuck laughed and shook his head.

"I think all those years of Gossip Girl has done some damage to your brain Blair," he teased as he wrapped his arm around her petite waist. She rolled her eyes under her sunglasses and scoffed. Chuck smirked keeping his head forward.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Mrs. Bass, I may be the father of your child," he then turned towards her to quirk his eyebrow at her suggestively. She turned towards him and glared for a moment. She then smirked and shrugged.

"You or the pool boy," she winked at him before pushing her sunglasses up again. Chuck stared at her for a moment, his jaw tightening. She turned back to him when she felt his grasp on her signaling he didn't find it too funny. She laughed and reached up to touch his cheek.

"Relax Chuck I was kidding, Carlos is barely man enough to satisfy my needs," she smiled as they both turned onto the particular aisle they needed. Chuck kept his glare, but she went unaffected and her grin grew a bit larger.

"Remind me to fire him when we get back," he mumbled as they stopped in the middle of the aisle. Blair only giggled and rolled her eyes. She then turned her attention to the shelf, that seemed to tower above her with pregnancy tests. She gulped and bit her bottom lip.

"A lot of choices," she laughed nervously, making no attempt to pick one up. Chuck nodded slowly, looking slightly intimidated as well. He then turned towards her and shrugged.

"Just pick one I guess, we only need one right?" he questioned. She nodded slowly remembering when she found out about Max and Charlie it was from a doctor and not a test. She took a deep breath and reached her hand out, picking up a box. Chuck's hand reached out and stopped her. She turned to him confused.

"What?" she asked, a frown clear on her face. Chuck set the test back down and picked up another one. She threw him another questioning glance and he sighed.

"That one you had before turns pink if your pregnant, this one turns blue," he explained as if it made all the sense in the world. Blair reached her hands up in a questioning motion.

"And that matters because...." she drawled out her voice with sarcasm. Chuck held up the test and pointed to it.

"Well obviously if we get a pink one it will ginks us and give us a girl and I think we both know I cannot handle another girl, where a blue one will ginks us with a boy," he smiled proudly, as he nodded his head towards her. Blair's lips turned up at the corners of her mouth and then she burst out laughing. Chuck frowned and glared at her. She continued her giggles for a little bit and then breathed heavily.

"The test turning blue or pink has nothing to do with whether you get a boy or girl Chuck. If I am pregnant it will be a boy if it is a boy and a girl if it is a girl. No trick on the universe's fate is going to change that," she explained, looking up at him. Chuck glared and then grabbed her hand.

"We're getting the blue," he concluded as they both walked very fast towards the cash register. Blair smiled, teasing him.

"Wait are you sure now? Because what if the ginks knows your trying to trick it and actually changes the boy back to the girl as punishment," she ruffled his hair a bit. He stopped suddenly and she smacked into him. He turned back to her completely serious.

"Wait can it do that?" he asked, alertness in his voice. Blair sighed and took the test from him and walked forward again.

"Chuck if it is anything, it will be what it is intended to be." Chuck caught up with her again at the register. She set it down and then turned back towards him. She reached her hands up and wrapped them around his neck "I hate to tell you this sweetheart, but your name won't help you with this one." Chuck pursed his lips and then smiled a bit.

"You know they are doing wonderful things with scien..." Blair clasped a hand over his mouth. He chuckled and removed it, "Relax I was kidding."

"Will this be all?" an annoyed looking older sales clerk interjected. Blair turned towards her right as Chuck was about to give her a kiss. Chuck let out an annoyed moan and Blair nodded at the women.

"Yes, thank you," she smiled, sweetly. The woman sighed as a response, her eyes looking down at the screen and then back up.

"That will be..." she started, but was cut off by Chuck who dropped a hundred and grabbed Blair and the test.

"Keep the change," he called, deciding he couldn't wait any longer. Blair struggled a bit, but found herself in the limo again before she knew it. Chuck looked up at his driver, "Get us back to the house, and step on it," he ordered. The driver nodded and put the inside window back up. Blair glanced at Chuck, slightly intrigued.

"What do you want the results to be?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Chuck turned towards her slowly. He let out a sigh opened his mouth and then closed it again. Blair's eyes widened a bit, "Wait do you not want me to be pregnant?" the hurt and nervousness in her voice was evident. Chuck looked up at her quickly.

"What? No did you miss the whole conversation this morning Blair of course I want you to be..." he trailed off, realizing his own mouth had gotten away from him. Blair sat back and stared at the bag in her lap. She then turned her head to look back up at Chuck.

"So if I'm not, are you going to be disappointed?" she questioned, a slight frown on her face. Chuck looked down for a moment and then back up at her and shrugged.

"Well I mean if you aren't we could always just... you know... try..." he opted. She looked straight ahead and let out a sigh.

"You mean like actually plan for one if this is just a scare?" she asked as if the idea had never crossed her mind. Chuck watched her for a moment and then turned her towards him.

"Yeah, I mean I know we never thought about having more kids, but this whole thing has made me sort of realize that I think I want another kid... maybe even two?" he lifted both eyebrows innocently.

"Whoa... slow down there Bass. I can deal with one, as in if its this one, but after that I'm cutting you off on the Blair Bass baby machine," she warned. Chuck let out a chuckle. He then leaned up and kissed her neck.

"We'll see," he mumbled under his breath, while massaging her neck with his tongue. Blair's eyes darted open and she pushed him off. She glared and quirked an eyebrow.

"What was that?" she asked with demand. Chuck only laughed again. He then reached up and took off her scarf and huge sunglasses.

"Oh nothing..." he smiled, trying to look innocent again. It of course didn't' work, he was Chuck Bass after all. Blair glared and pursed her lips at him for a moment, before letting out a sigh. A small smile than crept on her lips because truthfully, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud, him being thrilled about another kid made the butterflies inside her flutter immensely.

–

"Alright everyone, when Chuck and Blair get back we are going to let them take the... take time to get ready... yes get ready and then we will be on our way to Disney World," Nate smiled proudly as he complimented himself silently on his save. The teenagers all stared up at him from their various spots in the family room. None of them gave even the slightest expression of being excited, or happy about it. Andrew looked around and then smiled.

"Well I think it will be fun... right Sarah?" he asked as he nudged Sarah. Sarah sat up and pulled out her Ipod ear plugs. She looked at him confused.

"You would Archibald," Charlie drawled out as she rolled her eyes. She then turned on the couch and leaned back, propping herself up against Lex's chest. Lex smirked down at her behind her back, deciding he loved crowded couches. Andrew sighed in defeat and looked away from Charlie. Charlie then looked up at Nate and smiled in fake sweetness.

"Anything else Mr. Archibald?" she batted her eye lashes. Lex let out a silent chuckle, the amusement shown on his face. Nate pursed his lips at Charlotte, attempting a stare down with the fifteen year old Bass. He lost.

"Do we have to use the buddy system like last night?" Andrea asked, even though she like all the other girls definitely broke that rule. Nate nodded and opened his mouth to answer only to be cut off.

"I call Charlie," Lex blurted out. Everyone turned to look at him waiting for him to make another remark, and play it off as a joke. Instead though he raised his eyebrows at them, "What are you all looking at?" he retorted. They all turned away except for Charlotte who turned and looked up at him. She then smirked and rested her head against his chest again.

"I have Sparks then," she confirmed. Nate nodded and clapped his hands together.

"Okay who else wou..." he started, but was cut of again.

"I have Archibald! And I mean Andrea, sorry Andrew," Max nodded in Andrew's direction, but had no sign of an apology on his countenance. Nate frowned at Chuck's son's eagerness. He then looked at Andrea and she simply gave a shrug of approval. Nate sighed, turning his attention to everyone again.

"Alright who el..." he attempted to ask, but only was interrupted again.

"Dad I have Sarah," Andrew exclaimed, as he jumped up a bit in his seat. Sarah looked up again confused with the ear plugs back in her ears. Nate nodded and then turned back to glance at Max who whispered something in Andrea's ear. She began giggling a bit, but froze when she saw her dad staring at her. Nate glared as he saw Chuck's head on top of Max's body.

"You know what we have an odd number so I think that Sarah and Andrea should partner up and then Riley, Andrew, and Max can be partners, okay? Good," he said quickly. Sarah, who had taken the convenient time of now to take out the earplugs nodded.

"Okay cool sounds good to me," she smiled. Max held up his hand to block her face.

"Quiet Humphrey the idea sucks," he stated flat out as he glared at Nate's head. Nate stepped back a bit and then frowned and shook his head.

"No... No I'm the adult and what I say goes," he stuttered. Lex and Charlie watched amused, being left out of Nate's decision. Charlie then turned towards Lex when Nate wasn't looking and mocked him with hand motions. Lex began laughing.

"I see that Charlotte Bass," Nate boomed, turning towards the two. Charlie turned back around to face him, as both her and Lex tried to hide their snickers. Nate glared, pointing a finger at them, "That's right you better stop," Nate warned, but then smiled proudly at himself for being in control. _Well looks like the tables have turned Nate_, he thought to himself.

"Yes sir," Charlotte mocked as she saluted him. Nate's shoulders slumped, _Well it was good while it lasted_. Nate then stood up again and set in a hard glare. Lex grabbed Charlie's sides and rested his head against her neck.

"I think we may have upset him," he teased in a whisper that was still loud enough for Nate to hear. The other teenagers watched in amusement. Nate stared down at Charlie and Lex and crossed his arms, trying to look like Chuck when Charlie was in trouble. Charlie smirked and mimicked his movements, furrowing her brow. Everyone else watched as Nate lifted his head a bit. He then turned around and began walking towards the stairs.

"Vanessa can you come down here!" he called, looking back at Charlie for a moment before running up the stairs as fast as he could. When he was gone Charlie grinned and held her hand out in the air. Lex high fived it. Andrea and Sarah, both let out giggles of their own and then went up the stairs, Max and Andrew behind them. Both Charlie and Lex then turned towards Riley and raised an eyebrow each. Riley looked at them for a moment and then stood up.

"Fine I'm leaving, geesh," he complained as he went up the stairs as well. Charlie watched until he was gone and then smirked, turning on the television. Instead of moving away from Lex to the now available space on the cough though, she stayed exactly where she was and leaned up against his chest, looking as casual as ever. Lex smirked down at her.

"You haven't moved yet Bass?" he questioned.

"Shut up Sparks," she responded, but made not even the slightest movement. Lex's grin grew larger and then mischievous as he reached his hand down towards her short, shorts. She kept her gaze forward, but slapped his hand away.

"Don't even think about it," she warned. Lex pursed his lips and then sat back, scowling. He then grew a smile deciding it would be a lot harder to smack away his hand on a roller coaster.

–

Max and Andrew both decided to leave the girls alone to get ready and went into Andrew's room. Max propped himself up on the bed comfortably, while Andrew began pacing in front of him nervously. After about two minutes of this, a few eye rolls from Max, and too many sighs from Andrew Max spoke up.

"God Archibald would you stop pacing already?! You're going to run a hole in the floor?" Max asked annoyed. Andrew stopped and turned towards him. He then bit his bottom lip.

"Look man I'm sorry it's just Sarah has me going insane. I mean sometimes I think she likes me and then the next minute it's like I don't even exist," he sighed as he fell backwards on the bed. Max smiled, slightly amused. Andrew noticed this and glared as he sat up. Max rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Okay fine... um I guess I'll give you advice... or something like that," he said in an annoyed tone, before wrecking his brain to think of something to say. He then snapped his finger and looked up, pointing at Andrew.

"I got it, you could get her to sit next to you on a ride today that's like two to a seat only and talk to her alone there about it," Max insisted, a smirk of proud on his face. Andrew pondered the suggestion for a moment and then gave a nod.

"I guess that could work, or at least give me a step in the right direction," Andrew shrugged in approval as he looked up at Max. Max shrugged and grinned in a cocky manner.

"Yeah plus it will give me alone time with your hot sister," Max ran a hand through his hair and let out a happy sigh. Andrew turned towards him and pursed his lips. He then stood up and held up his hands.

"Yeah we need to talk about that, look you have a lot of... girls... and um I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you going after my sister if she's just another catch and release," Andrew warned, as he crossed his arms. Max raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. He then stood up and crossed his own arms.

"Your point?" He gave a small smile of amusement as he stepped towards Andrew. Truthfully Andrea was a lot more than a catch and release, but Max was in no way going to be forced to justify that or admit it out loud to someone like her brother.

"My point is that she's my sister and I'm not sure if I want you to have alone time with her," Andrew retorted, trying to warn without raising his voice. Max glared and stepped towards Andrew, hoping for him to step back, but he didn't.

"What's going on in here?" Nate asked from the doorway. Both boys looked up at him, but the tension was still clear. Andrew took a step towards his father.

"I told him to stay away from Andrea," Andrew explained, taking a glance back at Max. Max scoffed and then rolled his eyes as he attempted to leave the room. Nate grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Not so fast Maxwell," he said putting Max back in the room and standing before him and Andrew. Nate then turned towards his own son, "Andrew you can not tell him not to see Andrea, but..." he then turned towards Max, "If you are interested in dating and only dating my daughter there will be rules."

"Who said I was going to even date her?" Max asked, too many Archibald's on him at once. Nate and Andrew exchanged a look.

"Well if you do then I expect you to respect her, not to flirt with other girls, in no way find yourself and her anywhere near a bed... or a couch... or a limo!" Nate shouted the last part. Andrew nodded, encouraging his father. Max glared at them both, not liking being cornered at all. He then took a step forward.

"Hey this isn't fair this is two Archibald's against one Bass I'm calling Charlie," he warned as he stepped towards the door. Nate shuddered and let out a gulp before grabbing Max.

"Really there is no need to bring your sister into this Maxwell, all I'm asking is for a little consideration is all, you can understand that right?" Nate smiled nervously. Andrew put his head in his hands, his father was scared of a fifteen year old girl. Max instantly smirked, knowing he has won. He then nodded and gave Nate a pat on the back.

"Of course Mr. Archibald I understand completely," he mused before walking out of the room. Nate let out a sigh of relief. He then turned to Andrew who was looking up at him with an are-you-serious-look.

"What she's really intimidating?" Nate asked as he held his hands up. Andrew sighed and then nodded a bit. Nate then nodded as well, "I mean she is Blair and Chuck's daughter."

–

Charlie and Lex were still lounged on the couch downstairs. Charlie however had shifted a bit when they turned on a movie and put a pillow in Lex's lap and lied her head down on it. Lex bit his tongue to hold back any comments knowing if he made them she would actually think about what she was doing and move. So instead he kept to himself and thirty minutes later found himself playing with one "f her curls.

"Can these MTV shows get anymore trashy?" She asked with an eye roll at the stupid program with slutty girls fighting over a huge jerk. Lex however wasn't paying attention at all, he didn't even hear her and instead kept fondling with her hair. She frowned in confusion and raised her voice.

"Lex!? Hello are you listening?" She snapped, unsure of how to act without his usual sexual comment about their boobs or something. Lex's eyes snapped up and he dropped her hair.

"Oh umm... yeah what you said," he stuttered as he rubbed his hand that ached for her soft hair again. Charlie recognized the lie in his voice and frowned. She then turned her body on her back and looked straight up at him from the pillow.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" she asked, with her eyebrows raised as a warning not to lie to her. Lex looked down at her and bit his bottom lip. He then gave a small smile.

"Umm... no..." he gave a small shrug. Charlie rolled her eyes and then let out a small laugh.

"Whatever it wasn't that important anyways," she gave her own version of a small shrug. She then closed her eyes a moment before giving a sigh and popping them back open.

"God where are my parents?!" she asked, annoyance in her tone. Lex smirked down at her, his hand twirling a piece of her hair without realizing what he was doing.

"What have a change of heart for Disney World now that you'll be sitting next to me?" He quirked a suggestive eyebrow at him. She stared up at him for a moment and then blew it off and smacked his hand away.

"Yeah right... and what are you doing with my hair? You're so weird Sparks," she laughed. His eyes widened a bit as he realized his hand had been fondling her hair again. He then gave a scoff and rolled his eyes.

"Please you're the one laying in my lap," he replied without thinking. Charlotte fumed up at him with a glare. She then opened her mouth only to stop when they heard the front door open and shut. Their heads both darted to the family room doorway that Chuck and Blair entered.

"Finally where have you guys been?" Charlotte asked annoyed. Chuck and Blair both stopped, bumping into each other. Blair smiled and gave a nervous laugh.

"No where, everywhere, umm Chuck," she nudged, pushing him in front of her. Charlie and Lex gave them both odd glances. Chuck opened his mouth wide to respond and then just shook his head and pulled Blair up the stairs.

"Well that was weird," Charlie said, glancing up at Lex. He looked down at her and nodded slowly.

"Yeah you're dad didn't even tell us to separate," he responded as he motioned to their position that would usually not make Chuck too happy.

–

Chuck and Blair stumbled into the bathroom and Chuck locked the door behind them. He then fumbled his hand to his pocket and pulled out the test handing it to Blair. Blair grabbed it, a little too eagerly and ripped the box open.

"Wait! Don't you need to read the directions?" Chuck asked as Blair threw the box under the sink. Blair looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Chuck I've taken one before," she responded with slight annoyance, after all he knew about her scare in high school. Chuck frowned, not remembering.

"With who?" he questioned, accusation in his voice. Blair rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Do you really want a play by play of the high school love triangle with you, Nate and I? Or can we move on because to be honest I think we all agree that is something that should not be relived," she groaned, tired of the hold up. Chuck's face it realization and he then nodded, keeping quiet after his blond aka Nate moment. Blair let out an appreciative sigh and turned back to the test sitting down on the toilet. Chuck watched her every move and she then looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Well? Turn around I can't do it with you staring at me," she insisted. He frowned, giving a shrug.

"What we're married I think I've seen all there is to see," he acknowledge.

"Not like this... Chuck I have to pee on it, you can't watch me pee that's weird," she whined, motioning for him to turn around again. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and turned to face her with his back. After minutes of silence he considered turning back around.

"Well I can't just pee with it being dead silent, you have to make noise," Blair groaned. Chuck turned back at her to glare for a moment. She gave him widened eyes again so he turned back around and sighed out loud.

"Um... so Bass industries is going good you know I um..." he started to be cut off by Blair.

"You are not seriously going to talk business with me while I'm trying to take a pregnancy test are you?" she asked incredulously.

"Well what do you want me to do?" he seethed about to explode with the anticipation. Blair pondered her brain for a moment and then smiled.

"Sing something," she demanded. Chuck turned to face her.

"You're kidding right?" he questioned, looking at her with slight concern. Blair shook her head at him and kept a straight face.

"No! Come on stretch the vocal chords Bass, add a British accent if you have to just get it done," she demanded, fire and warning in her eyes. Chuck sighed and turned back around. He could not believe he was going to do this. He racked his brain for a song, what the girls had been listening to earlier that day came to mind.

"Ok umm... we were both young when I first saw you... something something something... flashback starts... something something... and I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone.... something something something... you'll be the prince and I'll be the something something its a... love story... baby just... something something," he sang with clenched teeth. Blair let out relief as she took the test quickly, she then watched amused and let him carry on with Taylor Swift. After about a minute he caught on.

"Geesh Blair how long does it take for you to... why you little..." he glared staring at her now standing up and snickering at him.

"Taylor Swift?" she teased, an eyebrow raised. He ignored her and pulled her forward.

"If you ever tell anyone about this I swear Blair," he warned. Blair only giggled up at him as she pretended to zip her lips with her hands. Chuck nodded, but a suspicious glance was still thrown her way. He then noticed the test sitting on the counter. Her eyes followed his.

"It takes a few minutes," she answered his unspoken question. He nodded, but continued to stare at it. He then attempted to make conversation to make the time pass.

"So if you're pregnant it shows a blue line and if you aren't?" he trailed off, not sure of what would happen to the tiny stick. She looked up at him and then back down at the test.

"If I'm not pregnant then it will show something like an X or negative sign," she said slowly, her eyes still glued to the stick. Chuck let out a huge sigh and then grabbed it and shook it.

"Come on already you stupid little stick," he ordered, shaking it more. Blair snatched it from it and held it still.

"Stop it Chuck that won't make it go faster!" she scolded, keeping it out of his reach. He glared at her for a moment and then reached for it again. She pulled it away and made a run for the bathroom door. She opened it quickly and looked back at him for a moment as she ran in the bedroom. Only to find herself smack into someone. She fell backwards onto Chuck who caught her, but they both watched as the test flew from her hand. It landed on the floor in front of Nate's feet. He smiled oblivious and reached down picking it up.

"Hey congratulations you guys you're pregnant," he smiled, a goofy grin.

–

A/N: Okay so yes this was supposed to be the Disney World Chapter, but I wanted to get this out of the way first, so review if you want more and I'll try to get one out before my Spring Break vacation!


	12. Basses In Disney World VI

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter 11: **Basses in Disney World VI**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, not take-off the make-up Charlotte Bass." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No.

A/N: You reviewers amaze me once again! Okay so I am terribly sorry to do this, but I will be going away for Spring Break for a week! I will try to update, but I'm going with friends and we are party girls when we get together! When I get back though I will try to get on with the snappy updates!

P.S. Promo for next week's Gossip Girl that better be Blair and Chuck hooking up! And when Nate is yelling at Blair, I hope he dumps her and goes back to Vanessa or even Serena at this point as long as he stays away from Chuck's Blair! Yeah Chuck's Blair Nate! We all want a comfy chair not a hair removal product! You better be careful Archibald or I'm killing you and Vanessa off in this story! … hehe okay I spazzed a bit, but I am pissed when my CB is tampered with!

–

They had arrived at Disney World and were being transported there now, by one of the little trolley things. Sarah listened to her Ipod next to Andrew who glared at Max. Max turned away from him and Andrea, which caused Andrea to look at him suspiciously. Vanessa talked with Serena and Dan as they went over a map of the park. Nate sat next to them, dead silent as he looked down at his hands. He was pale with large eyes, as he tried to hide the large red mark on the side of his face. Chuck sat across from him, Blair pressed up against him as they both glared at Nathaniel. Charlie who was next to Lex watched the three and finally spoke up.

"How'd you get that red mark on your face?" she questioned, catching Lex and everyone else's attention. Nate looked up and gulped as he felt Blair's threatening eyes on him.

"I... I fell..." he stuttered, as flashes of an angry Blair striking him went through his mind. She was furious for spilling her secret before she found out on her own and attacked him, with pregnancy hormones on haywire. Chuck had even not done anything until she got a good smack and then pulled her off. He was quite pissed as well.

"You should be more careful Nathaniel," Chuck smirked in his direction, amused. Blair nodded, her teeth grinding.

"Yes you should... it could happen again very, very soon," she seethed. Everyone looked away slightly frightened and confused. Nate put his head back down and Charlie continued staring, very suspicious. She turned towards Lex and raised her eyebrows. He nodded slowly, understanding and agreeing with her in silence. Charlie then turned back towards her mother.

"Mom?" she questioned. Blair jerked up and her glare softened into a nervous smile.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked, in a nervous stutter. Chuck looked away, pretending to focus on some of the other obnoxious, European tourists. He honestly was a bit baffled as to what language they were speaking.

"How did Mr. Archibald fall?" Charlie asked as she raised her eyebrows. Blair shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Lex noted this and wondered if Charlie had as well.

"I don't know dear Nate's always been clumsy, haven't you Nate?" Blair spoke bitter sweetly. She then turned to Nate sending him a warning look. Chuck turned doing the same as well. Nate nodded quickly and then scooted closer to Vanessa as he pretended to focus on the map. Charlie was unsatisfied and about to ask more, but then she shifted forward as the trolley came to an abrupt stop. Lex reached out instantly and put his hand in front of her. Fortunately for him they landed onto her breast. She smacked his hand away and got out quickly, he followed right behind her.

"They're so hiding something," she whispered as they stood to the side and watched the others get out as well. Lex leaned closer to her.

"Relax Bass we'll figure it out later, you're mine today," he smirked, as he snaked a hand behind her back. She jumped a bit and then turned to glare at him. He smiled innocently and she pursued her lips... She then just sighed though and gave him an eye roll.

"Charlie! Lex! Come on we're going inside now!" Sarah called, suddenly excited. Lex threw Charlie a satisfied grin as he dragged her behind the rest of the group.

–

So far they had rode on many different attractions, but no extreme roller coasters. It being a rather hot day they decided to go to Space Mountain which was an inside roller coaster. They were now all standing in line. Max and Riley kept hopping up on the railing that separated the lines until they got yelled at. Andrea glared at Max for practically ignoring her the whole day and Andrew and Sarah finally started chatting away. The parents just watched and kept in their own conversations. Charlie and Lex stood behind all of them.

"Feel free to grab anything below my waist if you're scared," Lex smirked as he leaned to purr in her ear. Charlie's eyes rolled back a bit, but she checked herself and scoffed.

"Please you're the one who will be screaming like a baby I bet," she retorted as she stuck her tongue out at him. He sent a glare, but she sent a smirk right back. He crossed his arms and turned away from her, knowing if he gave her the silent treatment long enough it would ignore her. Charlie watched Lex, was he really going to resort to the silence treatment?

"I wonder when Taylor will call?" she whispered soft enough, so that only Lex could hear. Lex turned towards her slowly to glare, but she pretended to be off in her own little world.

"I mean he did seem pretty interested. It should only be a matter of time. An hour… maybe even minutes," she smirked, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. His lips twisted into a grimace and his eyes flashed with jealousy. Charlie gave a small shrug.

"What do you think Lex?" she smiled innocently at him. She then moved in front of him as the line progressed. They were silent until they boarded the ride, sitting next to each other as promised. Lex found the ride rather boring in his opinion and let out a sigh no one heard. He then felt something fall from Charlie next to him and his leg. He arched an eyebrow, glancing down at the object that began to vibrate. He looked back to Charlie to see all her attention focused on the ride. He smirked, picking up the cell phone and glanced at the screen. It read Taylor, he pocketed it.

"My guess is never," he grinned, leaning in to whisper in Charlie's ear. She shot him a confused look for a moment and then rolled her eyes.

--

Andrea crossed her arms and pouted her lips. Sarah was consumed in conversation with Andrew and she would talk to Charlie except she had to be Lex's buddy for the bathroom. Now she was about to board this stupid ride and get stuck sitting next to Riley again. It wasn't that she disliked Riley, he was sweet, but she wanted to sit next to Max. Honestly since they got here and on the way he hadn't spoken one word to her. They all stepped up to board and the parents got in. Max then stepped in and Riley was about to take his spot in the middle. Andrea jumped in front of him quickly and sat down next to Max.

"Sit next to Andrew Humphrey," she spat, making sure no room was left, but only enough for her and Max. She felt Max's eyes on the back of her neck and she spun her head around to look at him. He gave her a small smile and she quirked an eyebrow. The ride started and he turned away from her.

"Oh no you don't Bass," she snapped, grabbing his shoulder and turning him back towards her. He looked on her with fake surprise.

"What?" he questioned, as if her behavior was completely irrational. Andrea pursed her lips and set in a hard glare.

"What do you mean what? You have been going out of your way to stay away from me today. You haven't talked to me, touched me, or sent a heinous comment my way all day! What's up with that?!" she screeched, causing the rest of their party to turn towards her. Max exchanged a glance with Nate quickly. Andrea turned towards her father in suspicion.

"Why are you looking at my dad?" she questioned, accusation in her voice. Nate looked away quickly and Andrew sunk down in his seat. Andrea noticed this also and she smacked Max.

"SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!" she screamed over the ride's attraction. Everyone stared at her, but she breathed heavily looking at Max.

"Nothing," he mumbled, turning away from her. He looked up ahead trying to see the drop, but it was still pretty far off.

"Nathaniel?" Chuck questioned, turning towards Nate. Nate looked away quickly. Vanessa frowned with confusion.

"Maxwell what's going on?" Blair asked sweetly to her son while eyeing Nate with suspicion. Max turned towards his mother slowly. The drop got closer.

"They," he said as he pointed at Nate and Andrew, "told me to stay away from Andrea unless I can commit to a long term re… rela… relationship," the last word was hard for him to form. Andrea, Blair, and Vanessa all opened their mouths to scream at the Archibald father and son, but were cut short when the ride dropped. Blair let out a scream and clutched her stomach. Chuck turned to her in fear as they landed.

"What happened? Are you okay?" he practically shouted, touching her stomach.

"Mom what's wrong?" Max asked with worry and confusion in his voice. Vanessa and Nate both gasped. Blair looked up at Chuck out of breath.

"I don't think I should ride anymore roller coasters," she said out of breath. Chuck breathed heavily, rubbing her stomach. The ride stopped and he nodded.

"We're going back to the house and I'm calling a doctor," he informed her, helping her out. She shook her head, knowing it had only been a scare.

"No really I'm fine Chuck, you're freaking everyone out," she sent him a warning with her eyes, but Chuck ignored him. Max ran up to them.

"Mom what is going on?" he questioned.

"B are you okay?" Serena asked with concern.

"Everybody give her some room," Nate said, spreading out his arms. Blair glared at him as she sent him the, you're not off the hook look. Chuck however was speaking to an employee. He turned and walked back towards them.

"They have a clinic here and you and I are going to it," he said to Blair, ignoring everyone else... He then turned to Nate.

"I'll call you when we're done," he said and Nate nodded. He then led Blair away, but stopped after a few steps and turned back towards them. "And Nathaniel," he called. Nate turned around and nodded. Chuck smirked, "Don't tell a Bass what to do again," he then gave him a wink and turned back to Blair. Nate gulped, eyeing an angry daughter.

--

Charlie rolled her eyes as she stepped up to the boarding part of Splash Mountain. An old man operating the rid gave her a tired smile.

"How many in your party miss?" he asked as he faked his enthusiasm. Charlie smiled wickedly as she decided to say one and ditch Lex.

"Two please," Lex smirked as he stepped up and snaked a hand around her waist. Charlie turned and glared at him. She was pissed that he had been right and Taylor hadn't called.

"You just had to go to the bathroom didn't you? We couldn't just stick with the rest of the group… no…" she complained. Lex only grinned and pulled her towards the ride. They both stepped in and sat next to each other. Charlie turned to see four seats behind them empty. She pursed her lips, turning back to the old man when the ride started. She watched as he now waved at them happily with one hand and held a fifty dollar bill in the other. She turned back toward Lex her mouth forming an "O".

"That's right Bass we're all alone," Lex smirked as he raised his eyebrows suggestively. Charlie went to open her mouth to protest, but then was jerked backwards. She grabbed Lex's leg as she looked upward with wide eyes. The roller coaster was already advancing towards its peak. Lex looked down at his leg and grinned.

"Well Bass if you wanted that kind of ride you wouldn't have had to stand in line," he chuckled. Charlie who was usually quick to retort only stared on in fear as she grabbed Lex's shirt. Lex shifted so she was between his legs.

"Wait a minute are you scared?" he asked, his laughter slowing down. Charlie nodded as she tightened her grasp onto him. "But… but you were fine on all the other rides?" Lex frowned with confusion.

"Yeah they weren't going this high, or dropping that much Sparks," she spat, but moved herself closer to him. Lex chuckled as they both entered the dark cave that housed the peak of the ride. Charlie squealed as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Chill out Charlie maybe well both get lucky and it will get stuck," he teased. She glared, forgetting her fear for a moment. She then opened her mouth and raised her hand.

"Eeek," the wheels of the roller coaster came to a stop, right before the drop. Charlotte lowered her hand slowly and looked at Lex with wide eyes.

"Relax, it always stops before the drop," he laughed nervously. They then both went dead silent as they waited for something to happen. Seconds passed and then minutes... Charlie gulped and her hands fisted on Lex's shirt.

"We are very sorry for the inconvenience, but Splash Mountain is out of order. Please remain calm and inside the vehicle while we solve the problem," came an animated voice. Charlie jumped as all power went off and the cave became pitch black. She turned and gasped not even being able to see Lex.

"Sparks?" she whispered her hands feeling for his face.

"Head more south," he chuckled as he motioned down even if she couldn't see it. She glared into the darkness and then wiggled a bit. She finally raised her knee and made contact with his groin. He let out a shriek or pain.

"Dammit Bass!" he whimpered as he shifted in his seat. Charlie grinned, full of pride, into the darkness. After a while they fell silent. Charlie then went wide eyed as she felt something moving against her leg.

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is?" Charlie asked slowly in horror. Lex rolled his eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Charlie. It's just… my phone," he sighed, but made no attempt to retrieve and answer it. Charlie however sneered and grabbed it.

"Oh is it the sluts from the beach?" she scoffed as she opened the screen. Lex froze and gulped as Charlie frowned, "Taylor… wait this is my phone!" she screamed, smacking him in the head. The vibrating stopped and the screen flashed fifteen missed calls from Taylor. Charlie looked up slowly as she glared at Lex. "You made me think he didn't call!" she accused.

"Well he shouldn't be calling you!" Lex shot back, getting in her face. Charlie pushed him back by shoving her hand into his chest.

"Oh what are you my father?" she scoffed, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, but maybe I should have a chat with daddy dearest and clue him in on a few things," he threatened. Charlie fumed, balling her fists. Lex smirked, "That's right, do you think mommy and daddy would like to hear where you really were last night?" he raised both his eyebrows.

"You wouldn't," Charlie shook her head. Lex grinned as he raised his hand to his ear, making a phone.

"Oh Mr. Bass guess what Charlie really did last night… I know I'm shocked too," he mocked. Charlie let out a frustrated scream and slapped his hand down.

"I hate you," she seethed, scooting to the other side of the seat. Lex frowned as she turned away, completely ignoring him. After a few minutes he let out a frustrated sigh of his own.

"Oh so what? Now you're going to ignore me?" he questioned, scooting closer to her. She didn't flinch, but crossed her arms and turned completely away from him. Lex tightened his jaw, hating that he no longer had her attention.

"Fine! You want to call that loser Taylor?" he shouted, throwing his arms in the air. Charlie didn't blink or move at all. Lex grabbed her phone, "Fine see if I care?! In fact how about I call him right now for you?!" he then hit the speaker button on the phone as it called Taylor. Charlie whipped around and began to reach for it frantically.

"No Lex! Stop it! Give it back!" she screamed as he pulled the phone further away from her.

"Hello?" came Taylor's voice on the other end of the phone. They both froze and stared at the phone. Lex then smirked and pinned Charlie down to the seat.

"Why hello Taylor, remember me?" Lex asked innocently into the phone. Charlie glared and kicked Lex with as much force as she could muster.

"Don't listen to anything he says Taylor! He thinks he's my boyfriend!" Charlie shouted towards the phone.

"Umm…" Taylor stuttered into the phone. Lex glared and pinned Charlie down tighter beneath him.

"Don't flatter yourself Bass," he seethed, his forehead now pressed against hers.

"Really? That's not what you said last night," Charlie shot back.

"I think I'm gonna hang…" Taylor attempted from the other end of the phone, but was cut off.

"What did you expect!? I found you in a hotel room with another guy!" he yelled, jealousy flashing through his eyes.

"Yeah what's it to you?" Charlie retorted, neither noticed the line on the other end of the phone cutting dead.

"Everything you're mine!" Lex shouted back before he could stop himself. He then dropped silent and Charlie's eyes widened. Lex looked away in defeat and got off of her, back into his own seat. Charlie watched him carefully, her eyes never leaving Lex. He felt her eyes on him and turned towards her slowly.

"Lex I…" she started, but the breath caught in her throat as lights flickered on and the roller coaster dropped. She instantly gripped onto his shirt again as she let out a high pitched scream. Lex who usually would have made it known how amused he was remained silent. Finally it hit the bottom and water showered Lex and Charlie. The ride began forward in the water slowly to its end. Charlie released her grip on Lex and now soaked from head to toe began to shiver.

"You were saying?" Lex asked, shaking out his own wet hair. Charlie turned towards him slowly and glared.

"I… I… I hate yo… you," she shivered, wrapping her arms around her soaked body.

"I don't think that's what you were going to say Charlotte…" Lex smirked, admiring her wet form. Charlie let out a low grown and prepared to pounce.

"Did you kids enjoy the ride?" Charlotte turned to see the same old man smiling down at them. She let out an aggravated scream and jumped out of the ride. She then proceeded to stomp towards the exit.

"Oh I think she enjoyed it," Lex grinned, stepping past the man and towards the exit. Meanwhile Charlie was far ahead of him. The anger and frustration her had reached its boiling point. "Hey Bass! Would you slow down already?!" Lex called, grabbing her from behind. She spun around and gave him a hard push.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, both of them standing in the middle of the street. People around them took notice.

"What the hell is your problem?" he retorted.

"My problem? My problem?!" she screamed as she threw her arms around in the air.

"Yeah! Your problem," Lex nodded, stepping forward and getting in her face.

"My only problem is you!" she yelled, stabbing a finger into his chest. People around them began to stop and watch. "You Mr. I'm Lex Sparks! And I can get any girl I want, but God forbid I let Charlie be attracted to other guys!" she raised her voice and mocked him, "No! I have to act like a total womanizing ass until I find her kissing another guy in his hotel room!" she breathed heavily.

"Charli…" Lex started, but she cut him off.

"Then I have to go and mess up all her other chances at having an actual boyfriend! Not someone like me who only wants to be her boyfriend when other guys want her!" she gave him a push to the ground. People around them gasped in full awe. Neither of them noticed though as they both stared with intensity at each other. Lex pushed himself off the ground.

"Oh what about you!?" he challenged. His own frustration had reached its limit.

"What about me?!" Charlotte asked in fury as she raised her eyebrows. Lex let out an angry laugh in her direction.

"Look I'm Charlotte Bass and instead of admitting I'm jealous I have to go make-out with other boys and throw a fit," he mocked as his own hands flailed about in the air. Charlie scrunched her face in anger and distaste.

"I am not jealous! Nor will I ever be no matter how many girls you whore it up with!" she burst before she gave him another push. He grabbed both her wrists and held her still.

"Stop pushing me!" he yelled. Charlie sent him an evil glare and then kicked him in the knee. "Owe!" he screeched as he let go of her wrists.

"Don't manhandle me ever again! I never want you to touch me again!" Charlie pounded into his chest and Lex grabbed her.

"Oh so you don't like it when I do this then?" Lex asked as he pulled her against him. Their lips then smashed together and all resistance was lost. Charlie ran her hands through his hair as his tongue invaded her mouth. Lex gripped her butt, pulling her into him more. Charlie was lost for a moment in the kiss and her eyes closed. Lex smirked, deepening the kiss. Finally when they parted for air he rested his forehead against hers.

"Be my girlfriend?" he grinned, out of breath. She stared up at him, breathing heavy.

"Awe… these shows get better and better," a tourist smiled to another. People began to move again and Charlie watched them. She then turned back to Lex and he watched her, eagerly awaiting her answer. She opened her mouth. He smirked, guessing her answer would be in his favor. She closed her mouth and frowned at this. She then slapped him across the cheek and pulled away from him. He grabbed his stinging cheek and stared at her with shock.

"I don't want to be asked as a last resort," she spat. He scrunched his face in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned, rubbing his cheek.

"I mean Lex that I don't want to be asked like this. I don't want you to be finally asking me because you feel threatened by another guy," she stressed her words, "I want you to ask me when you want to… when I least expect it," she breathed. She watched as he put his head down. His eyes, which held rejection, looked away from hers.

"So you're saying o then," he drawled out slowly. She gave a small nod.

"At the moment… yes, but remember what I said," she looked up at him with hope. He gulped and looked away slowly.

"Okay… so I guess this means right now we're…" he trailed off in silence.

"Friends," she finished for him with a small smile. He nodded with a sigh and then smirked at her.

"So Bass how do you feel about friends with benefits?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her, and then placed his arm around her shoulders. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Nice try Sparks… nice try."

--

"Mrs. Bass I'm happy to announce you and your baby are perfectly fine," the doctor smiled up at Blair. Chuck let out a sigh of relief while Blair sent him a small smile. "I just suggest keeping off of those rides until your pregnancy is over," the doctor nodded as he finished filling out her chart. Blair nodded slowly and placed both her hands on her non-existent bump.

"What happened then?" Chuck questioned as he placed one of his hands on top of Blair's. The doctor looked up at Chuck as he set the chart to the side.

"Well Mr. Bass I can't be one hundred percent sure, but it may have not even been the baby, but in fact just a scare from Blair herself," he clarified as he glanced at Blair.

"So your saying that the pain was fear?" Blair asked a frown formed on her face. Chuck turned back towards her as he raised an eyebrow.

"You never said there was pain," he said, slight anger rising in his voice. Blair looked away from him and back at the doctor. The doctor watched the exchange between Chuck and Blair and cleared his throat.

"Well… you see the pain may have been real, but it was most likely more of a scare," he spoke with calmness in his voice. Blair bit her bottom lip and gave a small nod. Chuck tightened his jaw still upset about Blair keeping the pain a secret. The doctor then gave a wide smile.

"Well you two are free to leave and once again Mr. Bass thank you for the large donation," he grinned as he walked out of the room. Blair turned towards Chuck and raised her eyebrow. Chuck sent her a look and took her hand.

"Let's go," he said as they walked out of the room. Blair pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

"Don't act like a two year old Chuck, I'm fine," she spat as they walked back out to the park. Chuck stopped and turned towards her.

"Yeah what if you weren't? What if the baby wasn't fine?" he raised his voice a little, but brought it back down quickly. Blair looked around, hoping no one had heard him. She then turned back to him.

"Everything is okay Chuck, chill," she practically whispered. He pursed his lips and looked away from her. He then looked back at her and his face softened a bit. He pulled her closer and she stared at him strangely.

"I just want you to be okay Blair… you and the baby," he breathed as he placed a hand on her stomach. Blair looked down at it and then back up at him with a small smile.

"I think if I made it through Bass twins, this little guy…. Or girl won't hurt," she teased and gave him a small peck on the lips. His smile grew wider and he pecked her back.

"Maybe this time it will be triplets," he breathed, his forehead resting against hers. She pulled away and gave a laugh.

"Funny Bass, very funny," she rolled her eyes as she pulled him along with her hand.

--

The rest of the trip went by smoothly. Blair and Chuck told Dan and Serena about the baby, but didn't plan to tell the kids until they got back home. Charlie and Lex tried their best to keep their cools when boys or girls noticed the other. Max still avoided Andrea a bit, feeling weird about the whole situation. All in all though the trip was rather interesting.

--

A/N: That is it for Spring Break, but let me know if you want more of BATB!


	13. Detention and Scotch

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter 12: **Detention and Scotch**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, not take-off the make-up Charlotte Bass." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No.

A/N: Thanks to all the lovely reviewers, you guys are amazing! Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always tell me what you liked about it and if you want more!

–

Blair paced her bedroom back and forth rapidly. She was sure if she kept it up she would run a hole through the floor. She couldn't stop though because she couldn't calm down. The door opened and she jumped, instantly grabbing a pillow to cover her belly. It was just a little swollen since it was three months, but with tight clothes or being in just a bra, like she was now, you could see. She looked up as the person shut the door behind them.

"Chuck," she breathed a sigh of relief and dropped the pillow. He gave her his classic smirk and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his hands on the bump. He then kissed her shoulder.

"You're gorgeous," he said, his voice dropping to a seductive tone. Blair rolled her eyes and spun around. She gave him a slight shove to his shoulder.

"Stop getting turned on by this," she scolded. Truthfully she was flattered, but she would never admit it with all the raging hormones and nervousness swarming through her. Chuck rubbed his shoulder and put on a fake look of hurt. She sent him a glare and he let out a chuckle.

"Calm down Mrs. Bass, I don't see why you're suddenly all worked up," he shrugged and sat down in front of her on the end of the bed. She widened her eyes at him as if what he said was atrocious.

"Do you not see this?!" she raised her voice and motioned towards her swelled stomach. Chuck rolled his eyes and let out another chuckle.

"Please tell me you're not worried about being fat again?" he joked, reaching for his hand and pulling him more towards her. She yanked her hand from his and glared.

"No! I'm talking about this baby growing," she motioned towards her stomach, "And us still not telling the kids... I mean I know we wanted to wait until we had to, but the time is approaching rapidly Chuck," she said, warning in her voice. She then frowned, "Wait do you think I'm getting fat?" She didn't give him a chance to respond, but instead ran towards the full length mirror. She began to look herself over, self consciously. She turned herself around and stopped with her back to the mirror, turning to look back at it. She gasped.

"Oh my god! My ass is huge!" she shrieked, staring at it with horror. She then spun back around and ran to the bedside table. She picked up the phone, "I need a trainer fast," she mumbled to herself. Chuck stood up and walked over to her. He took the phone and put it back down on its hook. She turned towards him shocked. "CHUCK! What are you doing? Do you not see the huge thing below my back?" she questioned. Chuck shook his head and sighed. He looked up at her.

"Blair, for the last time you are not fat. You will not get fat even if you are pregnant. Your ass is far from huge and quite frankly if it did get bigger it would just be normal size. If you want to say something has grown then I suggest your boobs, which I'm enjoying very much," he smirked, glancing down at them. Blair huffed and waited as his eyes remained from her face. She shot her eyes to the ceiling until she felt a hand on her breasts. She slapped his hand away sent him a death glare. He responded with a light laugh and innocent eyes.

"Don't even think about it they're still sore," she seethed as she pointed a finger at him. Chuck let out a low growl, alerting her of his unhappiness. Blair didn't falter and placed a hand on her hip. "Stop acting primeval Chuck it doesn't suit you," she spat, distaste in her voice. She then smiled with fake sweetness, "But if you don't figure out by tonight how we're going to tell the kids, I can guarantee they'll be sore of you, indefinitely," she finished with a glare. Blair then slipped on the somewhat peasant top that covered her bump. Before leaving the room she shot him a look that he knew meant she meant it. The door closed behind her.

"Damn pregnancy hormones," he muttered, walking out of the door as well.

–

"I'm telling you something is going on with them Sparks," Charlie whispered to Lex who was in the desk next to her. They were in Bio together and both sat in the back row. He moved his eyes from the teacher to her.

"So why don't you ask them?" he questioned, glancing back at the teacher who looked over her back from the board. She shot him a warning glance and then one to Charlie. They both smiled innocently and she turned back around. Charlie immediately turned back to Lex.

"Please like they tell me anything anymore. They just got weirder after the vacation, my mom especially. She's always screaming at my dad and talking about how she hates men and what they do to women," she spoke quietly. A boy with large glass and a sweater vest in front of her turned around and gave her a dirty look.

"Turn back around nerd the grown ups are talking," Lex rolled his eyes at the boy. The boy turned back around and sunk down in his seat. Charlie opened her mouth to continue.

"Plus my dad and mom are like always running off to these random work calls," she finished. Lex pursed his lips for a moment, pondering the information. He looked back at Charlie opening his mouth to speak.

"Mr. Sparks and Miss Bass is there something you would like to share with the class?" the teacher asked, the whole class turning towards them. Charlie turned towards her and gave a hard glare for the older woman interrupting her.

"Oh would you shut up we learned this last week," Charlie scoffed, rolling her eyes. Everyone in the class gasped and the teacher turned red.

"That snappy mouth will cost you your afternoon Miss Bass, have fun in detention," the teacher retorted, crossing her arms. Charlie glared at the woman and sunk down in her seat, she crossed her arms.

"Bitch," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" the teacher demanded, raising her eyebrows. Lex looked over at Charlie for a moment and then back at the teacher.

"I believe the word she said and most fitting would be bitch," Lex smirked, winking at the teacher. The class snickered and Charlie held her fist up and Lex pounded it.

"Well it's a good thing you two enjoy each others company so much because you have just earned yourself a detention Alexander," the teacher smirked. The bell then ran and everyone was out the door, Charlie and Lex included. They walked down the hallway next to each other. People cleared their pathway instantly, girls staring at Charlie with fear. She may have just been a freshman, but she had definitely made it known she could destroy anyone who crossed her.

"Can you believe her?" Lex scoffed, glaring at a boy who waved at Charlie. Charlie didn't notice though and just shook her head. Lex looked back to her and noticed her face held pure concentration. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead smacked straight into someone.

"What the?" Lex snapped, turning to look a the person who almost knocked him down. Charlie stopped and looked as well. Both of them came face to face with Cameron Baizen.

"Sorry... oh Lex," his tone turned flat at Lex's name, but the then perked up and smiled at Charlie, "Bass need a ride home?" he asked and leaned against a locker. Charlie smiled a bit, but Lex stepped in front of her and cut her off.

"She has detention," he glared. He then turned and smiled at Charlie, "Come on lets go if we're late they won't let us in and we'll get Saturday school." Charlie rolled her eyes and turned back to Cameron. She gave a shrug.

"Sorry, maybe another time," she smiled at Cameron. He nodded and gave a small wave before walking away. Charlie and Lex began to walk again. Lex found himself in a bad mood, knowing exactly what would have prevented that situation. If only he could find away to do that and have it end differently than the day at Disney. "What's your problem?" Charlie teased, giving him a small punch to the shoulder. He turned back to her and shook his head.

"Nothing," he muttered and opened the library door for her. She stared at him strangely and the gentlemen gesture and then walked inside. He followed her and they both sat down in the back at a table away from everyone else.

–

Max leaned against the limo and scanned the court yard for his sister again. "Where the hell is she?" he muttered under his breath. School ended about a half hour ago and he hadn't seen her anywhere. Whatever he didn't want to wait anymore. He turned to get in his limo, but someone caught his eye walking out of the school. He turned back around to see Andrea now walking down the steps towards him. She looked up at him and stopped a few feet away. She gave an awkward wave and then turned to walk down the street.

"Where's your ride?" he called to her. She turned around and stared at him for a moment. She pursed her lips and then gave a shrug.

"I've been walking home lately since Andrew leaves right after school," she answered. He walked towards her and raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you leaving school so late?" he asked. He knows he shouldn't sound so interested after not talking to her since the trip, but the words keep coming out. She opens her mouth to answer.

"Hey Andrea wait up!" someone calls from the top of the steps. Andrea's eyes go big and both her and Max turn to look at the person. Max frowned, at the top of the steps Todd Harrington stands. Todd was captain of the soccer team and only a sophomore. He smiled and then walked down to them and put his arm around her.

"Hey ready for me to walk you home?" Todd smiled, kissing her on the cheek. Andrea looked back at Max though and he stared at her.

"Can you go wait for me over there, I'll just be a minute," she smiled sweetly at Todd. Todd nodded and gave Max a warning look before he went to lean against the wall. Andrea turned back towards Max, but he grabbed her arm.

"What the hell are you doing with Todd Harrington Andrea?" he asked, anger and jealousy rising in his voice. Andrea yanked her hand away from his and frowned.

"Dating, as in boyfriend and girlfriend. I would have told you if you answered my calls for once," she spat back. His breath caught in his throat.

"Wh... what?" he asked and looked back at Todd for a moment. Andrea sighed and then crossed her arms.

"Look Max I'm not going to ask for your approval or wait around until your ready to be a big boy and step it up. I want a boyfriend in high school and I don't want to wait for you to whore it up with other girls first. Look I'm sorry, but you brought this on yourself, " she let out a sigh. And then bit her bottom lip for a moment, before finishing, "I hope we can still be friends, but lately with you it's like I don't exist so it really shouldn't matter. Goodbye Maxwell," she nodded and then turned on her heal and left. He stared on after her as she walked up to Todd and intertwined her hand with his. They then walked away, looking like the perfect golden couple they were. Max glared and kicked the dirt. He then got in his limo, forgetting about Charlie.

"Go home now!" he barked at the driver and then opened up his phone. He dialed a number he found in his fathers phone of a PI and waited until someone answered.

"This is Max Bass, I want you to find me everything you can on Todd Harrington and I want it now," he commanded into the phone. He then shut it and smirked. Fine she wanted a boyfriend, she got one. That didn't mean he'd let her have it for long. Todd, golden boy or not, had something that would destroy the relationship and he would find it.

–

Charlie and Lex still sat at the back table in the library. They were both silent and trying to do homework. Well Charlie was technically doing homework while Lex tapped his pencil and looked up at her when she was too busy to notice. After a while his pencil silenced and he found himself in an absolute stare. Her curly chestnut hair always fell perfectly around her face when she had her head down. He loved to see her big brown eyes in concentration while she bit the bottom of her cherry red lips. A lot of girls had pale lips and would plop on the lip gloss, but her lips were naturally as red as a rose. He wondered if she knew how gorgeous she was. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Need help with something?" she asked, looking over at his blank French work sheet. He was caught in a trance though until she waved her hand in front of his face. "Lex?" she called, teasingly.

"Oh um, sorry yeah help... need it," he snapped up and mumbled back a few of her words. She rolled her eyes and then scooted closer to him and took his pencil.

"Oh it's just the imperfect tense, it's actually really simple if you just memorize the chart on page 223 I believe," she leaned in front of him and then reached across him for his French book. He was hit with a whiff of her Chanel perfume and tensed instantly. She flipped open the book and then flipped her back as well. A few strands brushed against him. "There you go," she smiled.

"Excuse me, but can you please tell me why you two are talking in detention?" the student librarian asked. He was a senior boy with blond hair and wore a name tag.

"I was just helping him with his homework," Charlie said quickly and leaned back in her seat a bit. The boy just raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"Well freshman in detention we don't talk, it's not my fault if you're friend is stupid," the boy spat back, obviously not receiving the apology he wanted from Charlie. Lex frowned at him and opened his mouth. Charlie stood up though and cut him off.

"He's not stupid, and you're not a teacher so why don't you shut your big mouth and leave us alone," Charlie demanded, the anger clear in her voice. Lex just watched as she stood up for him. The boy however just stepped forward.

"But I am in charge of detention and unless you'd like another one sit down next to your charity case," the boy spat and motioned towards Lex. Charlie's eyes lit up with rage.

"Don't call him that! You don't even know him for one and for two don't tell me what to do. I won't sit down unless you apologize to him, or how about I go get a teacher and tell them exactly who deserves a detention," Charlie warned, crossing her arms.

"How about I make you sit down then you little bitch," the boy glared and stepped towards Charlie. Lex didn't even realize what he was doing until he pounced from his seat and punched the boy square in the jaw. Charlie gasped as well as a few other students in detention.

"Don't touch her!" Lex shouted, rubbing his fist as the boy stumbled back. He now stood in front of Charlie protectively. He wasn't sure what happened except that something inside of him snapped. The boy looked up and glared at Lex.

"You little shit," he cursed and held up his fist, stepping towards Lex.

"Mr. Sanders what on Earth do you think you're doing!?" A librarian shrieked, grabbing the blond haired boy. The boy spun on his heel and shook his head.

"What no he punched me," he stuttered, looking back at Charlie and Lex. The librarian turned towards them and raised her eyebrows.

"Young lady you tell me what happened," the librarian demanded, but kept a firm hold on the boy. Charlie exchanged a small glance with Lex before she turned back to the librarian.

"I got up to get a book and he told me to sit down or he'd make me so my friend stood up in front of me to stop him and then he," she pointed at the blond haired boy, "came towards my friend to punch him," Charlie lied, well some of it was true. The boy glared at Charlie and opened his mouth, but the librarian grabbed his ear and twisted it.

"You two are free to go and I am very sorry, Mr. Sanderson you are coming with me," she commanded and dragged him out of the library. Charlie smirked at Lex and began to pick up her books.

"Thanks," he said slowly as he gathered his own books. Charlie shrugged and put her back pack on her shoulder.

"Don't mention it, you were protecting me," she smiled and then turned to leave. Lex grabbed his stuff and ran after her.

"Charlie wait up!" he called, and grabbed her hand. He clasped around it and the both slowed down and stared at it for a moment. He quickly pulled his hand away and smiled nervously, "Sorry." She just shrugged again and continued to walk out to the front of the school. "Where's your ride?" he asked when they saw no limo in front.

"Max didn't wait, shocker," she rolled her eyes and prepared to walk home.

"Do you want a ride?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he motioned towards his own limo. Charlie pursed her ruby lips for a moment and looked up as she felt rain drops starting to drop. "Guess I do," she joked and held her hands above her head. They then both ran to the limo and heard it start to pour once they were inside. She shook her wet brown curls and droplets hit his face.

"Can I ask you something," he finally let it out. She looked up at him and her eyes went a bit wide when she saw the serious look on his face. She nodded slowly and looked down. "Um... do you think maybe this weekend you would want to go on like a..." he stared, but trailed off.

"Don't ask this right now, okay," Charlie said, placing a hand on his knee. He looked up at her and swallowed his pride. She sent him an apologetic look, "Things are weird at home right now, it's just not a good time, okay," she said quietly. He nodded and stared down at her hand on his leg. She quickly snatched it away.

"Do you think it's something bad," he said quickly and glanced back up at her. She sighed and pulled her hair into a low ponytail.

"I don't know, I hope not," she breathed, and sat back against the leather seat of the limo.

"How about I come over and we can figure it out," he opted, and then gave a dry laugh, "Or you could help stupid with his French homework." Charlie looked up immediately.

"Don't call yourself that," she ordered, slight anger rising in her voice.

"Don't worry about it Charlie," he laughed and ran a hand through his hair. Charlie scooted closer to him and shook her head.

"No it's not. I've heard your step dad call you that and I don't like it. You're not stupid, you're actually really smart if you'd just apply yourself," she explained. He stared at her and the limo came to a stop. She then sent him a small smile and motioned her head towards the building, "Now come on and I'll help Lex with his French homework." He nodded and they both got out and made a run for the door. Once inside they got in the elevator and rode it up to her floor. They then walked inside and into the family room. Max sulked on the couch and held a glass of scotch in his hand. Charlie glared at him.

"Thanks for waiting, I would have walked home if it wasn't for Lex," she spat and then walked over and grabbed the glass from him, "And what do you think you're doing? If Dorita or mom came home they'd kill you," she gasped. Lex leaned against the wall and stayed quiet. Max sat up and grabbed the glass back.

"I don't give a fuck now go upstairs and leave me alone Charlie," he seethed, sucking back the rest of the scotch. Charlie immediately smelt the alcohol on his breath.

"What is wrong with you?" she questioned, taking the glass again and putting it in the sink. Max got up and stumbled towards the kitchen. Lex stepped out and put a hand to his chest.

"Max man maybe you should go take a nap, you're drunk," he said calmly while Charlie walked towards them. Max glared at him and gave Lex a push.

"Don't tell me what to do Sparks, some best friend you are always siding with my sister," he muttered. Lex stumbled back a bit, but Charlie caught him and stepped in front of him.

"Max you're drunk go upstairs now," she barked and then grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. As soon as she let go he whipped back around though.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" he screamed. Charlie gasped and stepped back. She had never seen him like this. Lex stepped in front of Charlie protectively.

"Max calm down she's just trying to help you," Lex insisted and caught Max as he stumbled forward. Charlie moved quickly and helped Lex hold him up.

"I don't want your help or her help... I don't want anyone's help... especially not that damn PI who can only find a clean record on Todd Harrington... bastard," he stuttered in a drunken stupor. Charlie and Lex began to help him up the stairs.

"What are you talking about Max?" Charlie asked, trying to support half of his weight. Lex eyed Max with his eye as he too tried to get his best friend up to his bedroom.

"Don't you know sister dear?... she is your fucking best friend... well they can have each other," she rambled on and they dragged him to his room.

"What is he talking about?" Lex asked Charlie. Charlie shook her head and mouthed that she didn't know. They reached Max's room and he stumbled in to his bed and fell on it. Charlie sighed with relief and closed the door behind him, hoping he was out cold for the night. Charlie sighed and then walked to her own room and threw down her book bag Lex followed and the both fell on her bed.

"I think my family is falling apart," Charlie sighed and turned her head to look at him. He turned his head towards her too and gave a reassuring smile.

"Hey it's probably nothing with your mom and dad and as for Max well, I'm sure it's something we can fix together," he responded in a comforting tone. Charlie sent him a small smile.

"Thanks," she then licked her lips and kept her gaze into his eyes. He did the same and then inched towards her. She kept her brown eyes locked onto his blue and remained completely still. He then leaned forward and placed his lips on hers gently. She opened her eyes and leaned back a bit before she moved in again and deepened the kiss. Both of their brains seemed to be gone during it and Lex found himself leaning over Charlie on her bed and kissing her passionately

–

Chuck and Blair walked into the door together. Chuck had calmed down Blair a bit since he had told her they would sit down together tonight and tell the kids about her pregnancy. When they walked into the room though Blair scrunched her nose.

"Do you smell that?" she asked and walked towards the kitchen. Chuck followed her and smelt the scotch as well. Blair picked up an almost empty bottle and glared at him, "Were you at home drinking today?" she gasped.

"What? No, I was at work," Chuck said quickly. Blair raised her eyebrows and gave him an I don't believe you look. Chuck glared, "Here I'll prove it to you, someone else in our house drank it not me," he then grabbed her hand and took her up the stairs. Charlie's room was first.

"Charlie!" he called and swung open her door. Both Charlie and Lex looked up from their position on the bed. Blair gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"Dad?" Charlie asked with fear.

–

A/N: Haha. Review if you want more!


	14. Drunken Rambles and Missing Maids

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter 13: **Drunken Rambles and Missing Maids**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, not take-off the make-up Charlotte Bass." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No.

A/N: Reviewers as always are the best! The promo for next week hopefully means Gossip Girl writers are coming to their senses! As always if you want more review! Also I don't know if any of you guys are reading my other story _**Save Me**_, but if you are I usually go back and forth between the two on updates so thats why if your on author alert your getting updates from me that isn't this story.

–

"Dad?" Charlie asked with fear as she stared up at her father in the doorway. She knew her mother was behind him as well, but her eyes were locked with his. She felt Lex stiffen over her and she wished she could nod her head and put him somewhere else right now, heck she wished she could be somewhere else right now. She gulped as her fathers eyes hit true realization and lit up with fire.

"Chuck..." Blair breathed, stressing his name out. Chuck ignored her though and balled his fists. He stepped towards the bed and glared at Lex.

"Get off my daughter," he seethed. Charlie was pretty sure she saw the vain in his forehead throbbing as he let out quick short breaths. Charlie tightened her grasp on Lex's arm almost afraid to let him stand up. Lex noticed this and now distracted looked down at her. He never really fully got the chance too look at her though because he was thrown off of her.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Chuck screamed as Lex fell to the floor on the other side of the bed. Blair gasped and Charlie let out a scream.

"DAD STOP!" She shrieked. She then sat up to see if Lex was okay on the floor. Chuck stood above him, but it was clear he was ready to pounce. Blair grabbed him from behind.

"Chuck calm down, your a man and he's a boy," she tried to reason, and tugged again and again at both of his arms. When Chuck kept the struggle Blair tried again, "Chuck you could really hurt him, don't let your anger get the best of you!" she screamed the last part, to try and get more attention. Chuck didn't listen though and pulled himself away from her and went towards Lex who tried to sit up.

"That's exactly what I plan to do!" he yelled. His fist then formed and he went towards Lex. Charlie jumped in front of him quickly.

"DAD STOP IT WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!" Charlie cried, as she threw her hands around Lex from behind. Chuck stopped and shook his head.

"Like hell you weren't, Charlotte Bass get out of the way now!" Chuck raged. Blair was ready to step between them, but Charlie stood up.

"NO! I won't let you hurt him!" she shouted back, as Lex stood up behind her. She instantly backed into him and put him between the wall and her.

"Blair! Take your daughter downstairs now," Chuck said in a low voice, filled with demand and anger.

"Please Mr. Bass, we were only kissing and it was an accident," Lex said, causing Chuck to turn his attention back towards him. Charlie nodded in agreement, but didn't move from her position in front of Lex.

"Yeah it was an accident, one you'll regret more than anything when I'm done with you, if there's anything left of you that is," Chuck retorted. Charlie's eyes lit up with anger, but only Blair noticed. Charlie then stepped forward.

"Stop it already!" she screamed, Chuck looked down in shock. She threw her hands in the air, "I'm not a baby! I'm in high school and I am going to kiss boys and have boyfriends whether you like it or not! And you of all people have no right to tell me otherwise!" Charlie shouted.

"Charlie," Blair said in a warning tone. Charlie cut her off immediately.

"You don't either! Okay you think I don't know, but I've read old Gossip Girl posts! You lost your virginity to him when you were seventeen and had just broken up with his best friend, your boyfriend! I don't even wanna have sex yet! So don't either of you think you can do this to me and him," she motioned towards Lex, "When you were far worse at my age, you especially," she then pointed at her father. Chuck stepped back and next to Blair.

"That was different," he said quietly. Charlie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No it wasn't, but let's say I play along and it is. Well I'm trying to be different, be in a relationship instead of playing tag like you two did, but I can't because this family is falling apart!" Charlie raged. Lex touched her arm from behind.

"Charlie..." he said quietly, but she shook her head and shrugged him off.

"No... I'm sick of it," she then turned back towards her parents, "Do either of you even notice that Max is falling apart at the seams lately?" she questioned. She then shook her head, "No you're too busy fighting, or running off to some emergency work thing! I mean are you seeing other people, are you getting a divorce, or what?" her eyes filled up with tears. Before Blair or Chuck could speak though she started to talk again, "Or what about me? I mean I'm not trying to be selfish, but do you have any idea what I'm going through right now? I'm trying to hold up Max, who was drunk when I got home today. I'm trying to keep my grades up... I'm trying to figure out what's going on with you... I'm trying to act that it doesn't bother me that I can't form a relationship with him," her arms threw back towards Lex, "Because of home. And look dad I know that you don't like Lex that much, but quite frankly he is the only thing holding me together sometimes," she started to breathe heavy after her long speech. Chuck and Blair stared at her with a mixture of emotions. Chuck had forgotten about the previous position he found Lex and Charlie in for a moment and was now trying to find his words.

"Charlie, it's not what you think," Blair said, stepping towards her. She then reached her arms out for Charlie, but Charlie backed away and into Lex.

"Then what is it? And I want the truth. What is going on with you two?" she asked. Lex remained completely silent behind them. The whole family was scaring him a the moment. Blair pursed her lips and looked at Chuck. Chuck let out an awkward cough and then looked at Charlie.

"We... well your mother... um your mother and I... we um... it wasn't planned, but... uh..." he searched for the words, remembering Blair saying she was in no way going to tell them.

"I'm pregnant sweetie," Blair admitted, Chuck turned towards her with shock. Lex's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. Charlie froze and she shook her head.

"Wha... what?" she questioned, a frown of confusion on her face. Chuck turned back towards his daughter.

"You're mother is going to have a baby, you and Max are going to have another sibling," Chuck said in a calm tone. Charlie turned and looked at Lex with wide eyes.

"Wha... what?" she asked again, thinking she had heard them wrong. She wanted Lex to make sense of it. He closed his mouth for a moment and then sighed.

"I think they said your mom's pregnant, which would make sense. I mean they fight because she's all amped on hormones and emergency work appointments could be doctor appointments," he explained, but then his face twisted with distaste, "Your dad really is a..." Charlie covered his mouth and they could only hear his mumbles. She then turned back towards her mom and dad.

"Honey now I know that you may think this is a bad thing, but I promise that it won't be I mean..." Blair started to speak nervously, but Charlie cut her off as she ran towards her mother and enveloped her in a tight hug. Lex now in open range, eyed Chuck nervously. Blair looked down at Charlie with relief.

"I'm so happy you guys aren't getting a divorce or something like that," Charlie breathed with relief and looked up at her mother. She then turned towards Chuck and hugged him. Chuck stiffened at first, a bit surprised, but then patted her back. She turned her face up towards his, "And I'm sorry for what I said," she looked at her mother, "to both of you, but I did mean it, I just could have said it nicer." Chuck and Blair both nodded and then Blair teared up and grabbed Charlie again to squeeze her.

"I was so worried about how you were going to react to this Charlie," she blubbered. Chuck bit his bottom lip and stood back. Charlie struggled for air. Blair then stopped and pulled Charlie away, "Wait your brother is falling apart? He came home drunk? Why?" Blair raised her voice in question. Chuck frowned a bit and exchanged a glance with Lex who quickly looked away. Charlie backed again towards Lex.

"We don't really know, but he's been weird since the vacation and today when we got home he was drunk. I think he drank a whole bottle of dads Scotch, but we don't know why. He kept muttering about damn PI bastard and my friend getting to keep her boyfriend, but I couldn't make sense of it," Charlie explained, she then looked to Lex, "Lex helped me get him upstairs, but it was bad. He was getting angry with me and at Lex." Blair sighed and put her hands in her face for a moment. She then looked at Chuck who gave her the same look. She then looked at Lex.

"Thank you Alexander," she said before she looked back to Charlie, "Charlotte come with me to check on your brother." Charlie instantly shook her head.

"I'm not leaving dad alone with Lex," she said quickly and stepped back, so she was fully in front of him. Lex touched her arm.

"Go with your mom Charlie," he whispered into her ear.

"Yes Charlotte I won't kill him, I just need to talk with him," Chuck said grudgingly as Blair shot him a look. Charlie stood there for a few more minutes and then sighed walking to the door.

"I mean it dad, you hurt him and I'll start going out with Jason Baizen, you hate him even more," she warned.

"Like hell you will," Lex and Chuck both stated in union. They then both turned to look at each other. Charlie glanced at both of them and then shook her head and followed her mother out. Lex looked at Chuck who nodded towards the door, "Come to my office Alexander, it's time we have a talk."

"Whoa I already had that talk Mr. Bass," Lex said, holding his hands up. Chuck tightened his jaw and glared.

"Not that talk, do you honestly think I would give the sex talk to you about my daughter?" Chuck asked, but no humor held in his voice. Lex shot him a nervous and innocent smile. Chuck rolled his eyes and then walked out of the room to his office, Lex behind them. When they walked in Chuck leaned against his desk and motioned to a seat right in front of him.

"Sit," he commanded, as Lex closed the door behind him. Lex walked over to the chair slowly and and then sat down in front of Chuck. Chuck raised one of his eyebrows and smirked.

"That door is soundproof by the way." Lex gulped.

–

"MAXWELL BASS!" Blair screamed as she flung open his bedroom door. Charlie squinted her eyes in pain at the high pitch as she came in slower. Max, not asleep, looked over at them from his bed. His eyes blinked hazily and he let out a laugh.

"Actually... I go back Max mommy dearest," he stuttered out in a drunken stupor. Charlie rolled her eyes and leaned against his door. Blair's eyes lit up with fire and she went over to him and stood over him. She pointed her finger at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU DO NOT GET DRUNK YOUNG MAN!" she screeched. Max stared at her and then laughed and fell backwards on the bed to stare at the ceiling.

"Ohhh women are so, so, so emotional," he said slowly, he then frowned as if in concentration and turned to look at Charlie, "Why is that sister C?" Blair turned to look at Charlie and then back at Max.

"He's completely trashed," Charlie said, breaking the silence. Max however had sat up and started to bounce himself up and down as he laughed a bit more. Blair rubbed her temples and let out a sigh. Max stopped his bouncing and stumbled up into a standing position. He pointed at Blair.

"Do I disappoint you mommy?" he asked, his voice drawn out and drunk. Blair leaned back as she smelled the alcohol on his breath. Blair shook her head.

"I can't deal with you when you're like this, there is no reasoning," Blair said finally and started to walk away. Max frowned in anger and reached to grab his mother, but instead stumbled and ended up pushing her.

"MOM!" Charlie screamed in fear as her mother fell forward.

–

"The door is soundproof by the way." Lex gulped. He then stood up and tried to back away.

"On second thought I really should be getting home," Lex laughed nervously. Chuck raised his eyebrow and stuck out his hand. He set it on top of Lex's shoulder and pushed him down into the seat.

"Sit," he commanded, he then walked around to the other side of the desk and sat down. He folded his arms in front of himself and looked at Lex. "Now Lex, you and I are going to have a problem."

"I don't have a problem with you Mr. Bass," Lex choked out quickly. He then shut up though as Chuck threw him a-don't-interrupt-me-look. Chuck let out a sigh.

"But you see Alexander we do have a problem, but..." Chuck paused, "As you know I'm a business man and we can strike a deal."

"No amount of money is going to keep me away from Charlie sir," Lex spat as he found some back bone again. Chuck glared at him and stood up.

"Let's get one thing clear if I was going to keep you from my daughter I wouldn't pay you, I'd simply get rid of you," Chuck said with anger, but then let out a sigh to calm himself. "But," he held up a hand, "If I got rid of you I'm pretty sure my daughter would never speak to me again and then of course it would also make Max unhappy, which would make Blair unhappy that both of her children were unhappy and put me in the dog house."

"So I kind of own you," Lex smirked, liking the idea very much. His grin soon feel though as he caught Chuck's death glare. "Sorry," he mumbled. Chuck sat back down and sighed, rubbing his temples.

"As I was saying," Chuck said in a snappy tone before slowing it down, "I am willing to tolerate you, but first you and I are going to get a few things straight." Lex stiffened a bit in his seat and nodded. Chuck held up his hand, "First, if I ever catch you in another position where you are over my daughter on a bed, couch, floor, or anywhere in the back of a limo I will have you killed, brought back to life and kill you myself several times. Next, if you break my daughters heart or make her cry I will destroy you in every way I know possible, which believe me is many. Third, you will not kiss her anymore until you make a commitment. And fourth, if you ever keep her out somewhere all night or I find you in her room without permission again I will throw you to Dorota," Chuck finished and crossed his arms. He now stood in front of Lex, leaning against his desk again.

"Okay," Lex breathed, looking up at Chuck. Chuck shot him a somewhat surprised look, but then smirked in his accomplishment. Lex then shook his head, "I can't ask her to be my girlfriend against though." Chuck frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" he asked, sounding more concerned then he should. He should be happy Lex was backing down and away. Lex looked down to his lap.

"She's shot me down twice," he bit his bottom lip.

"So ask again," Chuck snapped. Lex looked up at him and frowned.

"It's not that simple okay I mean..." he stared, but Chuck cut him off.

"That's what I though and I almost lost her mother, forget your pride kid and ask her or go through years of high school hell watching her go out with your best friend," Chuck spat. Lex looked up at him with confusion.

"But I only have two best friends... and one is Charlie and the other is Max... who's her brother," Lex said slowly. Chuck rubbed his eyes.

"Okay so I was speaking more for myself, but believe me if you don't do something someone else will snatch her up, watch out for Baizen too," Chuck warned, thinking back to when Blair head that thing with Carter Baizen. Lex bit his bottom lip and then nodded.

"Okay I'll do it," he said slowly. He then shook his head, "I can't." Chuck sighed.

"Why the hell not Sparks?" he asked, his voice agitated.

"Because she wants me to ask in a special way, romantic... I don't do romantic," Lex explained, "I'm not that guy, I'll never be that guy." Chuck chuckled to himself.

"Look Lex you and I both know you've been romantic with her, take the bracelet on her arm she never takes off. She talks to her mother who talks to me so don't give me that crap. Do something like that, something nice and then ask and then bring her home before midnight," Chuck said, the last part holding demand and warning.

"Any suggestions?" Lex asked with raised eyebrows. Chuck opened his mouth, but before he could say anything they both heard a scream even through the sound proof door.

"MOM!" they heard Charlie scream. Both Lex and Chuck exchanged a look before both of them took off for the door. Chuck even being older beat him to it and ran in front Lex behind him.

–

Charlie felt like the whole thing happened in slow motion. Her mom turned to leave and Max being stupid and drunk reached out to stop her from leaving for some reason. Then though he ended up stumbling and pushed her. Now her mom was falling forward and she was pretty sure she let out a scream. Her brain seemed consumed yet her feet acted on their own. Charlie found herself catching her mother and now she was holding her up. Her mother stared down at her with wide frightened eyes.

"What happened!?" Chuck yelled as he ran through the doorway. Charlie and Blair both turned to look at Chuck with wide eyes. He froze still, still having no idea what was going on. Blair shook her head quickly and put on a fake smile.

"Nothing," she breathed a sigh of relief and then pushed her weight off of Charlie and stood again on her own. Charlie frowned and looked past her to see Max who stood there with a confused look on his face. Her eyes lit up and then she charged towards him. She gave him a push to the bed.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE HURT HER DUMB ASS! WHAT IF SHE WOULD HAVE FELL INTO THE DESK YOU COULD HAVE HURT IT! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" She screamed, everyone's eyes glued to her. She then pounced to attack him again, but Lex grabbed her from behind to hold her back.

"Charlie calm down and tell us what happened," he tried to reason and pulled her to the other side of the room, while she kicked to get away. Chuck looked at Blair and then back at Max who was now staring at the ceiling again.

"What happened?" Chuck demanded, staring at Blair. Charlie stopped kicking and fell back against Lex, before going still at her fathers angry voice. Blair shook her head and then turned to Charlie and Lex.

"You two go downstairs," Blair said quietly. Lex pulled Charlie from the room and the door shut in their faces. Both of them went downstairs and sat quietly.

"What happened?" Lex asked the popular question. Charlie turned towards him and shook her head.

"Just Max being a drunken idiot he accidentally pushed her and then I saw her falling and if she would have his something it would danger the baby and he's such an idiot!" she screamed the idiot part.

"But you saved her," Lex added, trying to calm her down. Charlie just sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

–

Chuck still angry Blair hadn't answered stomped over to the bed and shook Max. "Get up now Maxwell! What did you do?" he asked with anger.

"Chuck stop it he's drunk and not making sense right now," Blair said, reaching out and touching Chuck's shoulder. Max looked up at her.

"I'm sorry," he drawled and then his head hit the pillow again. Blair sighed and sat down. She moved his hair out of his face.

"I know sweetie it's okay," she said quietly, her motherly tone kicking in.

"What did he do?" Chuck asked again.

"I didn't mean to do it, I didn't mean to do any of it..." Max rambled and Blair saw his eyes water up. Blair wiped the tears before they could fall.

"Shh it's okay," she comforted. Max stared up at his father.

"Dad I didn't mean to push her I... I just wanted to... to ree... reach fer her," Max shook his head on the pillow, "Mom," he curled up next to her. Blair looked at Chuck with worried eyes. Chuck sat down on the bed next to Blair.

"He pushed you?" Chuck asked with concern and slight anger.

"It was an accident he reached for me and stumbled Chuck, please don't get mad I'm worried about him," she said in hushed tones. Chuck nodded slowly.

"I am going to talk to him about it when he sobers up though," Chuck whispered back. Blair nodded and then looked back down at Max.

"I don't feel so good," he muttered, turning pale white.

"Go on Blair, I'll stay with him, this isn't going to be pretty tonight," Chuck said, squeezing Blair's hand. Blair nodded and then kissed Max on the forehead before leaving the room. Chuck sighed, knowing there was no reasoning with his son right now and instead got up to go get a bucket.

–

Blair walked downstairs and let out a sigh. She turned to look at the clock and saw it was almost ten at night. Chuck would be with Max all night. She touched her stomach and whispered. "Your big sister made sure you were okay." She then looked over the couch to see Charlie and Lex. She started to walk around it.

"Lex I can call a car for yo..." she trailed off and stopped in front of it. On the couch Lex was fast asleep lying next to Charlie who was asleep also. Lex had a hand placed protectively around her waist and they were both still in their school uniforms. Blair gave a small smile and grabbed a blanket putting it over them. Chuck would be busy with Max all night and all morning. And she definitely owed the other Bass female a favor.

"Night you two," she smiled to herself and walked to her room to go to bed. "Where Dorota?" she asked out loud before she fell asleep. They hadn't seen her around in a while now that she thought about it.

–

When the house was dark and even Chuck had fallen asleep on Max's floor the front door creped open. A dark figure slipped in with a bouquet of roses and high heels on. Dorota hung up her coat and crept to her room. The new doorman downstairs was certainly to blame.

–

A/N: Dorota's getting a little action, hehe. Tell me what you thought of the chapter and if you want some more you guys!


	15. Because I'm Charlie Bass

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter 14: **Because I'm Charlie Bass**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, not take-off the make-up Charlotte Bass." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No.

A/N: Okay you guys are the best reviewers in the history of reviewers! No I'm not joking I've gotten amazing compliments from all of you who take the time to review and it really just makes my day. I would like you guys to check out two amazing stories from one of my friends on here who is an amazing author, Chrys1130, called, _**For Charlie's Sake**_, and then its sequel _**Charlie In Real Life**_. Her stories are definitely not only two of my favorite future Chuck and Blair fics, but also two of my high ranking faves on this site! So check them out!

–

Charlie let out a small yawn and blinked open her eyes a few times. She felt the morning sun that begged to enter and had to finally open them wide. When she did though she found herself staring at Lex's sleeping face. She smiled softly and reached up to brush some of his dark hair back that fell over his closed blue eyes. She then frowned in confusion though and wondered how she ended up here. She was on the couch, with Lex, and covered by a blanket. All she could remember last night was them sitting here after everything happened. They must have fallen asleep, but that didn't explain the blanket. Suddenly Lex's face twisted into a small smile and his eyes blinked open.

"Well good morning," he grinned, liking the situation very much.

"Morning... did you put the blanket over us last night?" Charlie wondered out loud. Lex shook his head and Charlie pursed her lips. Then they were interrupted.

"You two might want to get up before your father comes down here," Blair smiled and took the blanket. She folded it back up and set it to the side. Charlie noticed she wore tighter clothes now that exposed the small bump. Charlie sat up and Lex followed her movements.

"Hows the baby mom?" Charlie asked, as she twisted her bed head into a messy bun on top of her head. Lex breathed in the sent of her hair and smiled, closing his eyes. Blair placed a hand on her stomach and looked down at it.

"Fine thanks to their big sister," Blair smiled as she looked back to Charlie. Charlie blushed and Lex placed a hand on her arm. "Who feels like pancakes?" Blair asked with a chipper voice. Seemed they slept through the morning sickness.

"Sounds good Mrs. B," Lex grinned and stood up. Charlie nodded, but walked towards the stairs.

"I'm just going to change into my pajama's since we don't have school today," she mumbled. Blair and Lex both went into the kitchen.

"You know you two were so cute last night I took a picture," Blair smiled as she got plates down from the cabinet. Lex looked up and blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mrs. Bass," he replied. Blair raised her eyebrow and smirked at him.

"Really? So that was another boy with Charlie last night?" she questioned. Lex let out a sigh.

"Look if you're going to tell Chuck..." he started to say something, but Blair held up her hand.

"As long as you're not hurting my daughter or having sex with her Alexander, I have no problem, but break her heart and it won't be Chuck you should be worried about. I'm the crazy bitch around here, if you don't believe me ask your mother," Blair smirked and then went back to getting breakfast ready. Lex stared at her for a moment and then broke the silence.

"I don't intend on breaking her heart," He said quietly, but Blair heard it and she smiled.

–

Max woke up and ran to the toilet to heave what was rest of his stomach into the porcelain bowl. He felt like absolute shit. His stomach was queasy, he felt dizzy, his head was pounding, and he was pretty sure he got no sleep last night. When he was done he coughed and wiped his mouth. He then turned and saw his father standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. Max groaned and lied his head against the toilet seat. "I feel like shit," he muttered. Chuck sighed and leaned down next to him.

"Take this," he said as he handed him two white pills. Max took them and got a handful of water from the bathroom sink to swallow them. He then stumbled back to his bed and fell face forward on it. When he felt his father sit down at the end of it he moaned.

"Please dad not right now, I need sleep, and possibly a new body," he mumbled into the pillow. Chuck didn't move though and crossed his arms.

"Yeah and I didn't want to sit up with you all night while you were drunk, stupid, and throwing to no end. I also didn't want to sleep on the floor, but that's life. So sit up and listen, now," Chuck demanded, his tone going up a bit at the last part. Max glared, but sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Do you remember anything last night?" Chuck asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, not really what did I do?" Max asked. Chuck shook his head.

"I'll ask the questions, but it wasn't good and we're talking about that too, but right now you're going to tell me what is going on with you," he said sternly. Max shook his head and looked away, the pills kicking in and giving relief to his head.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered and crossed his arms. "I don't want to talk or think about it ever again, I just want to move on and forget it."

"That obviously isn't working for you son," Chuck said. Max looked back at him.

"You wouldn't understand dad," Max sighed and closed his eyes. Chuck scooted closer to him and Max opened his eyes.

"Try me," Chuck responded. Max groaned and acted annoyed for a moment. He then gave a shrug.

"Fine I'll tell you. I don't want to stop partying with girls or in general. I don't to be a white knight or a boyfriend. I don't want to give up the best years of my life and be tied down, but I don't want Andrea going out with Todd fucking Harrington everything I hate and despise. He's perfect, she's perfect, their perfect and it sickens me," Max spat, jealousy flashed through his eyes. Chuck had to hold back a laugh as he traveled down memory lane. He then shook his head.

"So Andrea found a boyfriend, did she?" he asked. Max nodded and gave a duh look. Chuck sighed and then smirked, "Did you try the PI?" he asked, amusement in his voice. Max rolled his eyes and then sighed and gave a nod. Chuck pursed his lips for a moment. He then turned to look at Max, "Well looks like there is only one thing to do then."

"Make her insanely jealous and then destroy both of them so she comes crawling back?" Max asked, eyebrows raised. Chuck shook his head.

"Doesn't work, trust me. Your pride will get in the way and you'll knock her down even more. Then she'll hate you and it will end up in a never ending circle until years later when you almost lose her you pull your head out of your ass and man up, if your luck she'll be waiting," Chuck said quickly.

"Are you talking about mom?" Max asked slowly. Chuck nodded and gave a smirk.

"Yes, but you might not be that lucky Max. They don't wait forever and they're not always there if you make them wait. Now you need to decide now. If you wait then you leave her alone... and him. Then maybe one day she'll come back to you, but if she doesn't then because you love her you live with it. Or you can tell her how you feel, you can stop being selfish, and you can win her back. Either way though it could blow up in your face," Chuck explained with a slight laugh at the end as he tried to keep some humor.

"I never said I lov... I never said that I felt that for her dad," Max said quickly. Chuck stared at his son for a moment and then shook his head.

"That's why you drank last night. Not because you're mad at her, but mad at yourself. I've done this son, I've tried everything to hide myself from myself. It doesn't work, it will get you late at night when you've had too many scotches. Love never runs out son, but the bottle always ends up empty, remember that," Chuck said as he patted Max's shoulder. They remained absolutely silent for what seemed like hours. Then Max broke it.

"What did I do last night?" he asked with a frown as confusion and worry rose in his voice. Chuck swallowed his breath and then turned back to Max.

"Max your mother's pregnant," Chuck said slowly and looked down at his hands in his lap. Max's eyes grew wide and he panicked.

"WHAT!? I KNOW I WAS DRUNK, BUT THIS ISN'T ANTIGONE!" Max screamed, finding it hard to breathe. Chuck turned towards Max immediately and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Oh my god no, no, no I got your mother pregnant, how could you even? No," Chuck said quickly. Max sighed with relief and sunk back against the headboard again. He then shot back up and scrunched his face in disgust.

"But you guys are old?" he asked, dumbfounded. Chuck gave him a hard glare, but Max raised his eyebrows, "What aren't you guys like forty something now?"

"We are still in our thirties," Chuck spoke in a low voice, "Chuck Bass will never be old," he muttered.

"Yeah, but don't things stop working eventually?" Max asked.

"It will never stop working as long as your mother is around son," Chuck smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. Max made a face of disgust and covered his ears.

"I think I'm going to be sick again, can we please change the subject," he muttered. Chuck eyed him for a moment with a look as last night came through is mind again. Max noticed and frowned, "Dad can you tell me what I did last night?"

"You didn't mean to do it son," he said slowly. Max frowned even more at this and let out a large sigh. "Last night you were completely out of it and your mother tried to reason with you, but then she went to leave and you tried to grab her for some reason, but ended up pushing her and she almost fell down into your desk, but..." Max cut him off.

"You mean I could have hurt mom and the baby," he said slowly. Chuck turned back towards him.

"Max Charlie caught her, nothing happened. Just realize you can't come home like that again. If your that drunk I want you to call me. I don't want your mother seeing you like that again, but I don't to see you like that either. If you are though, you call me, understand?" Chuck said with a stern tone. Max nodded slowly and then put his head in his hands.

"I'm so stupid," he mumbled. He then sat up, "Bet it's times like this you wish Charlie was an only child?" Chuck's head snapped up and he grabbed Max.

"Don't ever say that again," he spat. Max shrugged away from him and Chuck sighed. "Look sorry, but don't say that again Max. I love you and your sister equally no matter what you do, understand?" Chuck asked, his own father flashing through his mind. Max nodded slowly. Chuck gave his own nod, "Now go apologize to your mother and take two more pills in a few hours."

"Okay," Max said quietly. Chuck then got up and walked to the door, but stopped and turned back around in the doorway.

"You're grounded," he said quietly. Max nodded and then watched as his dad closed the door. Max rubbed his head and then stood up to get get a shower and hopefully not feel like someone dropped a piano on his head.

–

Blair, Lex, and Charlie sat at the table eating breakfast. Charlie kept asking questions about the baby and making small comments to Lex. Blair was beaming brightly that Charlie took it with such a positive attitude, but was still worried about how Max took it. They all heard Chuck enter the room and silenced, looking up at him.

"Why are you still here?" Chuck asked, and eyebrow raised and suspicious look towards Lex. Lex opened his mouth and so did Charlie, but neither said anything. Blair stood up and walked over to Chuck to kiss him on the cheek.

"Last night after Charlie went to bed I asked him if he would just stay on the couch since it was so late," she lied, but her face masked it perfectly. Chuck nodded in Lex's direction and then immediately turned his attention back to Blair. He smiled and pulled her closer, kissing her lips. At the table Charlie and Lex turned towards each other. Charlie made a face and stuck her tongue out and Lex let out a laugh. Chuck and Blair both pulled apart and sent them playful glares. The two smiled innocently. Chuck and Blair sat down across from each other.

"So umm... I should probably tell you guys something before you get a call from the school," Charlie broke the silence. Both Blair and Chuck dropped their forks on their plate and looked up. Lex shot Charlie nervous eyes and concentrated on his food. "Okay... so yesterday I sort of told my teacher to not talk so much and then I called her something... just a word really and got a detention. So if they call, yeah thats what it's about," she laughed nervously.

"I got too, I backed her up and yeah," Lex added and looked at Charlie. Blair looked at Chuck and sent him a small smile. He put on a stern face.

"What teacher was it?" he sighed, as if he was upset. Blair held in her giggle.

"A Mrs. Carr, but dad she's a total bitch," Charlie protested. Blair turned towards her daughter and nodded.

"Yeah that's the bitch that almost cost me Yale," Blair shot, as if she too had gotten a detention yesterday. She then crossed her arms, "Bet she's old now... old and ugly... is she having a baby? I don't think so," Blair smirked to herself before she looked up and saw everyone staring at her.

"Don't worry Mrs. Bass she's a total hag," Lex grinned. Charlie rolled her eyes at his flattery. Blair thought smiled and Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"Well I guess we're going to let that one slide then?" Chuck asked, a sigh in his voice. Blair nodded.

"Most definitely in fact is there a way we could get her fired?" Blair asked with an innocent tone. Chuck let out a laugh and gave a small shrug. Charlie looked at her mother and Blair mouthed 'we will'.

–

Max looked over his appearance in the mirror. He looked fine, but felt like shit. He was also going as slow as possible, considering when he went downstairs he would have to face everyone. Finally though he gave a sigh and turned and left his room. He walked down the stairs slowly and heard everyone laughing. When he entered the room they all fell silent and looked up at him. His mom sent him a small smile and his dad nodded. His sister though scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I thought we would have put him up for adoption by now," she muttered and got up.

"Charlie," Chuck warned. Charlie shook her head and left the room, bumping Max's shoulder in the process. They all heard her door slam upstairs. Max turned back towards the room and let his eyes fall to the floor.

"Come on Alexander, let's go check on her," Chuck said and got up. Lex looked up at him surprised, but then followed him out of the room. Max watched them leave and then turned back to look at his mom. Blair got up and began to stack the plates, to fill the silence.

"Mom..." Max said slowly. Blair looked up and set down the plates. She walked towards him and brushed his hair out of his face.

"It's fine sweetie, your sister is just upset. No one's mad at you," Blair said sweetly.

"I'm sorry mom," Max responded as he looked up at her. Blair nodded and then kissed him on the forehead. She then pulled him into a hug.

"Don't do it again and as for your punishment well your father said he's taking care of it. You come talk to me next time, or your father," she gave him a serious look.

"Did I hurt you?" Max asked, worry in his voice. Blair shook her head and gave him a small smile.

"It was an accident and you didn't hurt me," Blair replied.

"What about the baby?" Max questioned, looking down at her small bump under her clothes. Blair's features lit up a bit and she placed a hand on it.

"He or she is just fine, I don't even they were scared," she smiled. Max gave a small nod and then looked back up at her.

"Do we know if its a boy or girl yet?" he asked eagerly.

"No, but your father wants a boy," Blair laughed. She then gave him a wink and went back to picking up the dishes. Max tried to keep his eyes away from the food that made him sick as he helped his mother. Dorota peeked out of her room and then tiptoed to the door. She was late for Brunch.

–

Charlie sat on her bed and listened to her Ipod. This of course made her not hear the knock on her door so she was surprised when her father entered, Lex behind him. Charlie paused her Ipod.

"What?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Your mom's talking to Max downstairs," Lex answered and kept away from the bed. Charlie simply rolled her eyes and gave a shrug.

"Whatever," she scoffed.

"He's getting in trouble Charlotte, you don't have to give him such a hard time," Chuck said slowly as he sat down on the end of her bed. Charlie stared at him and then glanced at Lex who nodded in agreement.

"What are you two BFF's now?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"No," Lex and Chuck answered in union. Charlie let out a laugh and leaned her head against the headboard.

"Whatever I'm pissed at him, he still hasn't explained why he put us all through hell yesterday," she sighed. Lex sat down in a chair in the corner. Chuck looked at them both and then bit his bottom lip.

"I talked to him about it, just trust me it's not an easy subject for him," Chuck mumbled. He then shot Lex a look who only returned it with a frown of confusion. Charlie eyed her father with a hard look.

"Like what?" she challenged, raising both of her eyebrows. Lex leaned in, wanting to know the answer as well. Chuck opened his mouth, but there was a knock at the door. All eyes looked up to it as Max cracked it open.

"Can I talk to Charlie?" he asked quietly. Lex and Chuck both stood up, but Charlie crossed her arms.

"I don't know can you? I mean last night you were finding it rather difficult to form words," she spat. Chuck turned towards her and sent her a warning look. Charlie rolled her eyes and leaned back against her bed frame as Lex and her father left the room. Max closed the door and walked in slowly. He sat down on the end of her bed. Charlie looked out the window and pretended to not pay attention.

"Look Charlie I'm sorry," pleaded, breaking the silence. Charlie pursed her lips and then turned her head towards him slowly. She crossed her arms and gave a shrug.

"I'm not the one you need to be sorry to," she said plainly.

"I said sorry to mom, but I want to say sorry to you to," he admitted. She unfolded her arms and stared at him with a sad look.

"Why did you do that? Why would you get that drunk and act that stupid? That careless?" she questioned, her voice raising a bit and changing pictches. Max looked away from her and then turned back quickly frowning.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, you're just my sister," he spat. Charlie's face dropped a bit, but she quickly masked it with a look of anger.

"Just your sister? Just your sister!?" she raised her voice.

"Charlie I didn't mean..." Max started, but she cut him off and stood up. She began an angry pace.

"You're right you don't have to explain anything to me! In fact since I have new sibling on the way maybe we can pretend we're not even related!" she shouted, getting in his face. Max stood up and got in hers.

"You have no right to yell at me! Since when do you tell me about anything!?" he screamed back. Charlie turned red with anger and gave him a push.

"How would you even know!? I don't become a drunken idiot at the first problem I have!" she retorted. Downstairs Chuck, Lex, and Blair looked up at the ceiling and remained silent.

"No your perfect! Teachers love you! Parents love you! My best friend even loves you! Why would I ever even try to match up to you! You can form a relationship when I just lost the one girl I'll ever care about like that! What's wrong in your life?! Nothing! I'm the screw up! I'll always be the screw up! You think I'm acting weird well then how about you try asking me whats wrong! No your too busy! So go be perfect somewhere else!" he yelled back. Charlie backed away from him and her angry mask was gone. Her face fell and she stared at him. Max breathed heavily and shoved his hair out of his face. Then before he saw it coming Charlie pounced towards him and grabbed him in a hug. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Shut up," she said quickly and looked up at him. She then shook her head, "Why didn't you just tell me it was about Andrea?" she questioned.

"Who said anything about her?" Max shot back quickly. Charlie rolled her eyes and Max sighed, "So what if it is her? She found a boyfriend, she's your friend. Go be happy for her," he mumbled.

"I can't be happy if it's hurting you, you're my brother Max. My twin, we have that whole shared DNA what ever else twins have thing," she said slowly. Max let out a small laugh. She looked up at him, "See, see I can be the stupid twin."

"Hey I never said I was the stupid twin," he shot back. Charlie let out a laugh and then raised her eyebrows. Max sighed, "Okay so maybe you apply yourself more in school..."

"Yeah, that's for sure. So what are you going to do about this?" Charlie asked and sat down on the bed. He sat down next to her.

"There's nothing to do, she made her choice and my pride won't let me fight it," he sighed. Charlie pursed her lips for a moment and then smirked. He turned towards her, "What?"

"Maybe you won't fight, but that doesn't mean I can't," she grinned. Max lips tugged up into a small grin and then Charlie opened her mouth to speak. "Who's she dating," she said, and reached on her night stand for her lap top.

"Todd Harrington," Max rolled his eyes. Charlie shot him a look and then opened her lap top and went to her favorites. He watched as she clicked on a website he hadn't see before. "What's that?" he asked, as she typed in Todd Harrington.

"All we need," she grinned and clicked the button next to Todd's typed name. Max watched as the screen blinked and then all these different Todd Harrington's popped up with different information. Charlie found the right one and clicked on it. Immediately a ton of things came up.

"Seriously what is this?" Max asked, as she began reading the page silently. Charlie looked at him and gave a huge grin.

"Government files," she gave him a wink. His eyes got huge.

"What? How did you? How could you possibly get this?" he questioned, shock in his voice.

"Because I'm Charlie Bass," she smirked. They then both began to scan the page for useful information. Poor Todd Harrington didn't even see anything coming his way.

–

A/N: I thought it was time for some brother sister bonding time, wouldn't you agree? Hit the pretty review button if you want to see what happens next.


	16. Boy or Girl?

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys so the next chapter should be out soon, but I need you guys to do something for me. There is a pole on my profile for this story and I would like everyone to go and vote so I can get updates out faster! Thank you to everyone who voted on the previous one, but this is a new one with a new subject and I really want you guys to go see it and place your vote. Please only pick one and do not vote more than once. Thanks so much you guys!


	17. It's Raining Babies

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter 15: **It's Raining Babies**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, not take-off the make-up Charlotte Bass." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No.

A/N: Okay you guys thanks for all the wonderful reviews and here's your update. Thanks to everyone who voted in the poll and you will find out in this chapter what won. Read and review please!

PS: VISIT MY PROFILE WHEN YOU FIGURE OUT WHAT THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT AND GO TO MY PHOTOBUCKET TO VIEW THE ALBUM FOR IT! YOU WILL WANT TO, IT WILL HELP TRUUST ME!!!

–

"So let me get this straight, Todd Harrington aka Andrea's new boyfriend is actually dating another girl in Brooklyn of all places? And now you two need someone he doesn't know to lead him straight into a trap and reveal him for the two timer her is?" Lex asked, propped up against Charlie's headboard. Max was in the chair at her desk and Charlie leaned against the wall. She smirked and nodded.

"Yep and you're going to help us out Sparks," she exchanged a look with Max who had been quiet since they found out. She knew he was happy, but he had also been acting strange since they found out too. She wasn't sure though if it could also be all the baby stuff going on. The shower was today, one of the reasons they had been confined upstairs. Serena was throwing her parents it and everyone was downstairs setting up, while Chuck was keeping Blair out of the house so it would be a surprise for her. The rest of the teens were helping, but Lex snuck in and up to her room before he had to do anything.

"Let's put aside the fact that you're both my friends and let me ask why I should do it?" he quirked an eyebrow, challenging them both with his tone. Charlie walked over to the bed and sat down in front of him, she smirked.

"Don't pretend Lex Sparks doesn't like to be involved in a scandel plus even with our amazing Bass minds put together Todd knows who Max is and knows I'm his sister. If I tried to do anything about it he wouldn't trust me and the plan would fail. This plan isn't going to fail because you are going to help, right?" she smiled innocently and fixed his collar. He eyed her, his lip tugged up to the side as he looked her over.

"Fine," he agreed and leaned back again. Charlie smiled in her victory and turned back to Max.

"So as soon as this baby shower is over we can hit the ground running with operation take down the two timer," she said. Max gave a small nod and stood up.

"Great now if you'll two excuse me I have to get ready for the party," he smiled and then walked out of the room and closed the door. Charlie turned back towards Lex and frowned.

"He's acting weird again," she mumbled and looked up at Lex. His blue eyes met her brown immediately and he gave a shrug.

"Probably just all this baby on the way stuff, plus I mean you said he took the finding out the sex of the baby kind of weird, right?" he asked. Charlie sighed and straightened her skirt out.

"Well sort of I mean I thought he would like it this way better. Especially after that whole you're the perfect child thing, but he's not as thrilled as my dad is that's for sure," she widened her eyes a bit. Lex let out a chuckle and placed his hands behind his neck.

"Awe yes I'm sure he jumped for joy when he found out he wouldn't have to worry about another one of his daughters being tampered with like boys like me," he placed a hand on her leg and quirked an eyebrow. She looked up at him and pursed her lips.

"Yeah now that the baby Bass is a boy he can spend more time plotting to get rid of you, can't say I'm disappointed," she said with a clipped tone. Lex rolled his eyes and removed his hand. He then leaned closer to her, his lips inches from hers.

"Don't tell me you're still mad at me," he whispered with seduction. Charlie sucked in her breath and then pushed him away and stood up. She crossed her arms.

"Look I told you if you wanted a relationship with me then to ask in a way that didn't make me feel like a last option or one of your whores. You've had forever and you still haven't done it Lex. I accepted it and I've moved on. We can be friends because you're one of my best friends, but I'd appreciate it if you kept it at that level," she said sternly. Her eyes averted away from him when she said she moved on though. Truthfully she was angry with him, she thought he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend, but it had been months and he hadn't. She wasn't going to wait around for him, forever.

"Charlie..." he started and stood up, but she shook her head. She backed away from him and stood in the doorway. She heard Serena calling her downstairs and took that as an excuse.

"Excuse me Sparks, but I have to go help set up for my baby brothers shower, you can stay if you like, but if not then you know where the door is," she gave him a nod and then turned on her heal and left. Lex sighed and fell backwards on her bed. He pulled at his hair and let out an angry noise.

"Looks like I'm not the only one in a weird mood lately," Max fell on the bed beside him. Lex looked over at him for a moment and then rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're actually cheering me on with your sister, you've seen how I am with girls," Lex added, trying to find another reason for him not asking her out yet. Max turned towards him and glared for a moment.

"You wouldn't be doing those things with my sister Lex, I trust you, but don't use me as an excuse for not asking her out. You even have as much as a blessing from my father that you're ever going to get. The only thing stopping you, is you," Max spat and then turned to stare back up at the ceiling. Lex frowned and then gave him a little push to the shoulder.

"Oh what about you? Why do you care that Andrea is dating someone else so much? Because you L-O-V-E her, everyone knows it, but you just won't admit it," Lex turned bitterly back to the ceiling. Max shoved him back again and tightened his jaw.

"Shut up..." he then sighed, "Face it were both screwed," he muttered. Lex turned towards him and then sat up. Max did the same and they both shook out their hair. "This new kid better have a hell of a lot of hope that he doesn't end up like us," Max said suddenly with sadness in his voice. Lex turned towards him slowly and his previous scowl softened.

"Hey you're brothers going to be fine dude. He can learn from our mistakes, and we can let him experience a few of them," he smirked, giving Max a playful push. Max let out a laugh and then shook his head.

"It's just with Charlie she always knew what she was doing you know, she's a girl it was totally different. What if this kid looks up to me and I disappoint him," Max admitted, his face dropping a bit. Lex patted him on the back.

"You're going to be fine man, I mean you helped me when we were growing up. You can't be worse than my older brother, haven't seen him in years," Lex tried to make a joke, but Max heard his own disappointment crack through his tone. Max gave a nod and then shrugged.

"You're right, let's just go downstairs my parents will be here soon anyways. Bros over hoes right?" he asked holding out his hand. Lex laughed and pounded it.

"Always, except for your sister I'm in no way calling her a hoe so don't get upset or go all Chuck on me or anything," Lex said quietly. Max just laughed and rolled his eyes. They both then walked out of the room and went downstairs. Charlie stepped out of the room across and stood in the doorway. She felt a small smile come to her lips, so he did still care, she thought. She then frowned, but Max wasn't doing the best. She needed to fix his life before she could fix hers, but for now a baby shower.

–

"Alright everyone Chuck called and him and Blair just stopped in front of the building now so everyone get ready, but don't all go at her at once either. You know how she gets now that the pregnancy is advanced so give her space, but don't neglect her. Kids you sit over there except for Charlie and Max she'll want to see you two right away of course. Nate even if she makes fun of you act like it doesn't phase you we don't want her getting upset. And Dan no comments unless they are positive I can't save you from Blair or Chuck if you don't listen. And no I repeat no make out scenes with any of you kids, today is about the baby, understand?!" Serena called out as she stood in front of everyone. She had been bossing all day to make sure everything was perfect. She had hired an interior decorator to completely transform the downstairs into a beautiful baby shower with shades of blue and signs of a baby boy. The cake was the most expensive and made by one of the top cake designers in New York. It was two layers with a baby blue layer of icing and then two different shades of brown in diamonds to decorate it. Each of these were connected by edible baby blue pearls and on top of the cake were two light blue baby shoes made from icing. There were also baby blue roses of icing placed around it and brown ribbon. (see picture in link on profile). Then the center piece of the coffee table looked like a cake, but was actually made up from diapers and covered with brown and blue ribbons and flowers, with tags of baby boy also placed on it. In the corner was a table stacked with gifts. The guest list was also people she knew Blair would not dislike, well mostly. There was herself and Dan, Nate and Vanessa, Eleanor and Cyrus, her surprise Harold and Roman, Dorota and for some reason Chuck's old doorman at the palace, the kids of course, Jenny and Eric, and then there were gifts from Iz, Penelope, and Hazel who were out of town. Everything would be perfect for her best friend.

"Relax Serena Blair is going to love it," Dan assured her as he patted her arm. Everyone else eyed her with slight fright. After today they were slightly scared of her. Serena nodded and let out a large breath. She then clapped her hands together.

"Okay um everyone sit down except for Nate you come with me since we're both their best friends and that way we can gradually bring her in here. Roman and Harold go hide in the kitchen," she gave them the thumbs up and Harold smiled taking Roman into the kitchen with him. Serena fixed her hair and turned around looking at the doorway, any minute now.

–

"Chuck I honestly don't know why you insisted on taking me shopping all day or why I had to put on one of my new dresses, I mean what is the point of looking cute when I look like this. Shopping just isn't fun," Blair said as they stepped into the elevator. Chuck looked as the doors closed to see the poor employee trying to manage all of the shopping bags.

"Because I love to spoil you, and you needed more maternity clothes. As for the dress well because you look so goddamn sexy in it," he rasped into her ear as he kissed the tip of her earlobe. Blair's eyes rolled back a bit, but then she shrugged him off and crossed her arms.

"No elevator sex Chuck, I can't even move this big," she motioned down towards herself. Honestly nothing had grown, but the bump and her boobs which Chuck never complained about. Chuck let out a low chuckle and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Oh I think I could do all of the work if I got you in the right position," he smirked. A grin crept on Blair's face and she turned around kissing him. Before he could further it though she separated them with a hand to his chest.

"I guess tonight I could repay you for all the gifts you bought me," she whispered and fixed his bow-tie. Chuck flashed her a big smile and then pecked her lips.

"Looking at you repays me, especially when I imagine that you still wear hot lace underwear even when you're with child," he responded. Blair gave him a playful push to the shoulder, but then the elevator door opened and he placed his hand on her lower back. They entered the penthouse and turned the corner to the living room.

–

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed as Chuck and Blair walked into the room. Chuck smiled and looked at Blair for her reaction. Blair was still for a moment and everyone went silent. She then threw her hands up and screamed with delight.

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!" She cried as she ran for Serena. Chuck was right beside her instantly.

"Blair baby be careful, don't run," he warned, his tone nervous. Blair didn't listen though and attacked Serena with a hug. Serena began to bounce up and down holding her hands.

"Serena did you do this?" she asked, her eyes watering up with happy tears. This kind of over emotional they liked. Nate stepped over by Chuck and shook his hand. Serena hugged her again.

"Well everyone helped, but B I had to throw you one I mean you're having another baby! I get to spoil another one of your kids again!" Serena cried with delight. Blair laughed and they kissed each other on the cheeks.

"Thank you so much S I didn't even suspect it Chuck distracted me the whole day shoppin..." she trailed off with a huge grin and turned towards Chuck. She reached for him immediately and he obliged happily as she grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Alright you two, one baby at a time," Nate joked when the kiss didn't break off too easily. Blair broke away and blushed, while Chuck turned to Nate and smacked him on the shoulder. Blair then turned back to everyone else. She saw Charlie and Lex and bent down a bit.

"Oh you two, come here," she sang out and held her hands out for them. Charlie ran for a hug and pulled Max behind her. Blair squeezed them tightly. "Oh I love you guys so much..."

"Mom I can't breathe," Max mumbled against her. Charlie kicked him, but he struggled. Chuck let out a nervous laugh and pulled them away from their mothers grasp.

"Honey why don't you see who else is here," he smiled. Max shot him a thank you look and he nodded. Charlie hugged Serena and they watched Blair. Eleanor stepped up next with Cyrus behind her. Blair grabbed her mom instantly.

"Oh mom thank you so much for coming!" she exclaimed, Eleanor looked slightly frightened. Her and Blair had never been this affectionate. Eleanor patted her on the back.

"Of course," she spoke awkwardly. Blair didn't notice though and pulled away to hug Cyrus. He let out a laugh and congratulated her for the millionth time. They then both stepped to the side so she could take on the next person. Vanessa stood up and hugged her.

"You deserve it Blair, and Serena worked really hard," she said before going to stand by Nate. Blair then looked at Dan who sat on the couch not expecting to be acknowledged. Everyone else was about to start things up, but Blair surprised them. She ran to Dan and attacked him in a hug.

"HUMPHREY! You came! You know all those mean things I said about you I didn't really mean them... well I did, but you still came came!" she kept hugging him. Nate and Serena snickered at Dan's expression. Chuck however after a few minutes glared and grabbed Blair from Dan.

"That's enough Humphrey," he spoke possessively. Blair just hugged onto Chuck again though and giggled. Dan held up his hands and shook his head. Everyone let out a laugh. Blair turned back towards Serena.

"B there's one more surprise, but this one was all Chuck," she said as she stepped towards the kitchen. Blair raised her eyebrows with interest. Serena smiled and stuck her head in the kitchen doorway, "You guys can come out now!" she called and thens stepped to the side. Harold and Roman stepped out. Blair threw her hands up and ran towards her father.

"DADDY!" She screamed with excitement. Charlie and Max exchanged a look they had never seen their mother act like a little girl before. Harold laughed and hugged Blair tightly. "Daddy I can't believe you came! I'm so glad you're here," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sweetie there's no way I could miss your baby shower, besides Chuck threatened if I didn't come he'd hire someone to kidnap Roman and I. He wanted you to be happy baby," Harold comforted her. Roman then stepped in and hugged her.

"You look beautiful Blair, any women would kill for your figure even if you are pregnant," he complimented. Blair twirled around and smiled.

"Oh stop it Roman you're such a charmer," she laughed. She then turned towards Chuck and stepped towards him.

"Thank you so much," she whispered and leaned in to peck him on the lips. He smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Whatever keeps you happy," he responded and then let her hug and thank Serena again. Who was bouncing to get the activities of the shower started.

–

"Alright! Alright! Everyone sit down now we are going to play a shower game!" Serena called as they all gathered in the living room. Except for all the teenagers who had went upstairs to the TV room since this part was sort of for adults only. Everyone sat down on the couches. Chuck took the love seat and put a pillow behind Blair so she wouldn't sink in too far and get uncomfortable. He then placed his arm behind her neck so she could lean into him if he needed to. Serena clapped her hands together, "Okay now everyone take one of these papers and a pen. The game is to put a check down by either mommy or daddy for what features you think Blair wants her baby to have. Then when we're done she'll look them over and which ever one is closer to what she is picturing winds a prize!" Serena passed them out and Chuck let out a chuckle and took one for himself. When everyone was working hard he leaned up to whisper in Blair's ear.

"Want to help me out mommy?" he asked, ignoring Serena's dirty look she shot him. Blair let out a giggle and turned to look at the paper Serena had printed out.

**Attribute:**

_Eyes: M or D_

_Ears: M or D_

_Nose: M or D_

_Legs: M or D_

_Hair: M or D_

_Smile: M or D_

_Intelligence: M or D_

_Humor: M or D_

_Habits: M or D_

_Skin Tone: M or D_

_Style: M or D_

She then pointed to it and whispered into his ear, "You're smile, or should I say smirk definitely. All the kids have it and I wouldn't have it any other way." Chuck circled D for daddy on smile and then turned back to Blair.

"Chuck don't make me separate you two," Serena glared. Chuck and Blair looked up innocently and she rolled her eyes. "Blair don't help him," Serena warned. Blair nodded and smiled at Chuck. Chuck sighed and tried to figure the rest by himself. When everyone was done Serena handed them to Blair. "Okay B tell us which ones," she instructed. Blair picked up the first one to read it.

"Okay Nate's... definitely wrong," she put it down and Nate let out a sigh. Chuck chuckled and glanced at it, she was right Nathaniel was so wrong on what she wanted. She picked up the next one which was her mom's. "Mom you circled M for everyone," Blair sighed. Eleanor pursed her lips.

"You're a beautiful girl Blair," she stated simply. Blair rolled her eyes and set it down. Chuck smirked at Eleanor who turned away from him. Blair went through the rest of them and had them narrowed down to three: Dan's, Serena's, and Chuck's.

"Okay let's see Dan said my eyes, my ears, Chuck's nose, my legs, Chuck's hair, my smile... oh no, sorry Humphrey, but that X's you out. Plus my baby is a boy he needs Chuck's legs or it'd just be weird," she threw his note to the side. Dan bit his tongue missing the nicer Blair from before. She then moved on to Serena's and held it up to read, "Chuck's eyes, my ears, both mine and Chuck's nose..."

"Hey she can't circle two that's cheating," Nate sat up. Everyone shot him a look and he quieted. Blair let out a large breath and continued.

"Chuck's hair, Chuck's smile, my intelligence... good pick S... Chuck's humor... oh no," she said, "My innocent baby will not throw around innuendos for fun. Chuck sent her a playful glare. Blair then sighed and picked up Chuck's note and read it aloud, "Chuck's eyes, my ears, both of our noses, his legs, his hair, his smile, my intelligence, his humor, both of our habits, my skin tone, and both of our styles because..." she read the words next to it, "We both always look amazing," she looked back up at him and smiled bringing him in for a kiss.

"But he picked his humor too," Nate pouted. Serena smacked him and Chuck chuckled against Blair's lips. She didn't seem to notice. "This is rigged, she's picking favorites," Nate said again. Blair giggled and kissed him again.

–

Upstairs while more games went on downstairs the kids sat in the dark watching a movie on the home entertainment center. Riley and Andrew were talking quietly while Max and Lex sat in the back. Andrea, Charlie, and Sarah were giggling about something. Andrea then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked, eying Max quickly. Andrea shook her head quickly.

"Oh no where just to the bathroom, mind if I use yours?" she asked, Charlie nodded and Andrea left. Charlie then looked at Max and widened her eyes. Max stood up and followed Andrea out. Charlie turned back towards Sarah to continue their conversation. Lex watched her carefully and then sighed trying to concentrate on the movie.

–

Andrea washed her hands in the bathroom sink and then stepped into Charlie's bedroom. She looked up and saw Max standing there and gasped, "Max gosh don't do that to me, you scared me half to death," she breathed and held her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry," Max mumbled, but closed Charlie's door and stood in front of it. Andrea frowned and crossed her arms. She tilted her head to the side.

"What do you think you're doing? I want to go watch the movie Max," she said in a clipped tone. Max didn't move though and looked away from her for a moment. He then gritted his teeth. Maybe he should do the right thing, tell her before she gets hurt like with the plan. He opens his mouth to say everything, but she cuts him off, "Look I know what you're going to say. Don't you think I know you've been trying to find stuff on Todd. You're not going to and I'm not going to believe whatever story you make up. He's a good guy Max, that's more than I can say for you," she spat, her words cut him like knives. He set in a hard glare and scoffed.

"Do you think I honestly care who you fuck around with? I'll admit I held some sort of an attraction to you, but now that I see you pond yourself off to the first white knight at your doorstep I realized you're too easy. I like a challenge, the chase, but you, yourself never held anything with me. You can have your precious Todd and his _good guy_ ways. But when he dumps you on your ass don't' come crying to me," Max seethed, his face masking any emotion. Andrea's eyes widened a bit and she stepped back.

"Don't come near me anymore," she said harshly as tears came to her eyes. She then pushed past him and out of the door walking away as fast as she could. Max stayed still and pursed his lips. He shook his head and then threw a stuffed animal across the room at the wall as hard as he could.

"Dammit," he muttered before walking into the hallway. When he returned to the room the movie was finishing up and Andrea had completely masked any sign of their conversation. She didn't look at him at all when he passed her. He slumped down next to Lex.

"What happened?" Lex asked, nudging his shoulder. Max shrugged him off and shook his head.

"Nothing," he mumbled, not moving his eyes from the screen. Lex sighed and sat back down in his own seat, turning to look at Charlie again.

–

"Okay now that the kids are back it's time for... PRESENTS!" Serena jumped up as she bounced with excitement. Blair laughed as Serena handed her the first gift. She set it in her lap and looked up at Chuck.

"Do you want to switch off and open them or..." she trailed off in question. Chuck smirked and pulled her closer to him.

"You open them all, you know you want to," he chuckled. Blair grinned with excitement and tore into the present like a little girl on Christmas "That was from Jenny by the way," Chuck added since Blair forgot to read the card. Blair took out a baby towel that had a little hoodie for the baby. It was the softest material she had ever felt and it had white polka dots on baby blue. She held it up so everyone could see.

"Aweee," Blair said along with everyone else. The boys let out a laugh and Blair set it carefully to the side reaching for Jenny's next gift. This one was in a wrapped box. She opened it and looked to see a baby blue bathroom set of steps. It was decorated to match the babies bathroom. Also in the box was a basket full of wash cloths, towels, and other matching bathroom things. "Thanks little J," Blair smiled as she placed everything carefully to the side. Jenny smiled and nodded her head. Chuck gave her a small nod.

"Alright now for Iz, Penelope, and Hazel's gift, they couldn't make it B, but they sent these," she said as Dan helped her set down three large boxes at Blair's feet. Chuck helped Blair scoot to the edge so she could open them. He held her back up as she tore the wrapping paper. She picked up a note on top of one of them and read it out loud, "Dear B, sorry we missed our queens party for her little prince on the way. We send our love and jealousy. Xoxo, the girls. PS. We know this gift will come in handy for your little guys obvious popularity," Blair smiled proudly and handed the note to Chuck. Serena laughed and everyone else shook their heads smiling, some things never change.

"Awe those are so adorable," Vanessa blurted out and surprised everyone. As Blair unwrapped to see three tiny chairs for toddlers. They were comfy and soft, a soft blue hippo, pink bunny, and light green frog. Blair smiled and shook her head.

"You did good girls," she laughed to herself. Chuck smiled and moved them to the side so Serena could hand her the next gift.

"This one is from my mom and Rufus, they couldn't come, but they sent it with me B," Serena smiled brightly as Chuck took the big box and set it on the floor. Blair grinned and picked the card off the top.

"My dearest Blair, as you know I'm thrilled to be a grandmother again. You and Charles makes such lovely children and I can't wait for the little guy to get here. I'm so sorry we couldn't make it to the shower, we're in Europe and couldn't get a flight back. But when I saw these out with Rufus I knew I had to send a little of us to you and the little guy. We hope you enjoy them and we have also enclosed the picture for what else I am paying for. Love Lily," Blair smiled at Chuck who kissed her on the cheek. She then opened the wrapping paper to reveal a box with a picture on the front of a miniature drum set and guitar from pottery barn kids. She then picked up the picture that showed a whole room decorated to go with the toys for the baby. Blair showed it to Chuck who passed it around to the others.

"That's my dad for you," Dan laughed. When it came to Riley who had taken a liking to Rufus's old loves he perked up.

"I can teach the little guy to play," he offered. Blair smiled and nodded as the gift was put with the others. "That would be wonderful Riley."

"Alright it's my turn... I mean mine and Vanessa's!" Nate hopped up and ran into the other room. Dan followed with a sigh to help him carry everything in. Blair laughed as two very large boxes were pushed in and then Vanessa carried in two smaller ones.

"He sort of got carried away," Vanessa laughed as she set the smaller ones on the table. Chuck chuckled and helped Blair stand up since the boxes wouldn't fit in the space between the couches.

"I'm allowed to spoil my little nephew," Nate grinned and Chuck shook his head, "Nathaniel should we be afraid?" he teased. Blair thought pulled the paper off of one of the boxes. She gasped and stepped back. Serena stood up.

"Nate is that a miniature air hockey table?" Serena asked. Nate nodded with pride.

"Yep had one just like it when I was a kid, remember Chuck?" he grinned. Chuck chuckled and nodded remembering the times him and Nate used to play it.

"I told him all his gifts were too old for the baby, but... there was no reasoning," Vanessa sighed, as Blair smiled at Nate and shook her head.

"Okay next one! Next one!" Nate bounced up and down like a little kid. Andrew put his head down in embarrassment when Sarah nudged him. Blair opened the next one to reveal a little kids kitchen set that looked like it was designer. It had an island, stove, and everything else you could imagine. It didn't look girly either. Blair hugged Nate tightly, "See I knew you'd like them," Nate grinned and winked at Chuck. Chuck laughed and helped Blair sit back down to open the one's Vanessa was holding. Inside there were three long sleeved polos for babies and toddlers. They all had long sleeves, one was pink, the other blue, and the last one striped with yellow.

"Thank you so much you guys everything is wonderful," she complimented and Vanessa stood up to hug her. Nate then patted Chuck on the dad.

"Thank you Nathaniel, Vanessa," Chuck nodded and sat back down next to Blair. Eric then stood up and picked up a few bags and boxes.

"Alright time for someone with true style," he grinned as he handed them all to Blair and Chuck. Eric then pointed to the two Chuck were holding, "Blair those are the ones we want Chuck to open." Blair nodded and stopped to look at Chuck. He eyed them with suspicion and then opened the first one holding up the baby clothing. It was a pink polo sweater under a black and white striped blazer, complete with a green, true Chuck Bass bow tie. Chuck couldn't help, but smile proudly at the outfit. "Let's just hope the kid has your style," Eric joked. Chuck laughed and then pulled Eric into a hug.

"Thanks little bro," he ruffled his hair and Eric struggled away. He motioned to the next one, "Go on I have a feeling you'll love this one." Chuck eyed him for a moment and then opened it slowly. He peered down into the box with wide eyes. Everyone, but Blair and Eric wondered what on earth it could be.

"Dude what is it?!" Nate asked, the suspense killing him. Chuck carefully lifted the small scarf from the box. It was exactly like Chuck's to a T, but miniature sized for a baby. The colors, design, and material were all the same.

"Awee..." everyone cooed, the girls sincere and the guys mocking Chuck. Chuck laughed and sent them a playful glare.

"Shut up," he groaned and turned back to Eric, "Thank you," he nodded. Eric smiled and shrugged as if it was nothing. The rest of his gifts included, a baby blue sweater, striped yellow and white polo onesie with long sleeves, a baby blue and pastel yellow striped polo shirt for when he was a toddler, and a yellow polo onsie. All outfits were true Bass fashion and simply adorable.

"MY TURN! Well Dan's too," Serena bounced up towards them with her many boxes and bags. She then pushed Chuck over and sat between them. Chuck glared at her, but Blair just giggled at her best friend and took the first bag she was handed. "Okay now this is supposedly one of the softest fabrics in the world and so expensive, but so worth it," she explained. Blair nodded and pulled out a stuffed baby, sleeping lamb. Blair instantly hugged her as everyone made their noises about how cute it was. "This one goes with it," she handed another box to her. Inside it was a tiny rocking horse.

"Serena..." Blair cooed as she wrapped her in a side hug. Serena giggled with delight and being so anxious handed her another box that was huge and most likely filled with many things. Inside this box were four items for the nursery that matched it perfectly. They were all striped with baby blue and white. One was a toy box that said once upon a time, the next was a matching clock, the third was complete with a ribbon to hang on his door and said, "Thank heaven for little boys," and the third a measuring thing to place on the wall.

"I agree with that one another girl would have put me in an early grave," Chuck joked as he looked at the second to last one. Everyone laughed and Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Dad..." she sighed, but a small smile met her lips. Blair thanked Serena about a hundred times. More and more gifts were opened from people who couldn't come and then the many from Cyrus and Eleanor. When they were done Blair noticed her father was missing.

"Roman where did my dad go?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow. Roman smiled and stood up.

"He went to go get your gift, he had to check with Chuck first," he smiled, exchanging a look with Chuck who couldn't wait to see her face. Her father walked in with his hands behind his back.

"Okay Blair Bear this is something you've always wanted when you were younger, but your mother was allergic, but now your husband thinks I should finally give it to you and..." he was cut off by a high pitched barking sound. Blair jumped up immediately and dashed towards him.

"Give me! Give me! Give me!" she screamed with delight as Harold revealed a small dog from behind his back. It was a puppy, but I it wouldn't get much bigger. It had dark and light brown fur and then medium floppy ears. It was also wearing a pink and navy blue striped polo. Blair grabbed the small dog and held it against her chest. "Oh look at you," she cooed in a baby voice.

"OH MY GOD IT'S SO CUTE!" Charlie cried jumping up to join her mother. Max let out a laugh while everyone awed and ooed at the small puppy. "Thank you grandpa!" Charlie shouted and hugged Harold tightly, she then did the same to Roman.

"Thank you so much dad, Roman," Blair repeated hugging them both for a long time. Chuck stood up and hugged them too thanking them. The puppy was a hit and took up quite a bit of Charlie and Blair's time. Finally though they got to cake and then after a while and some baby videos of all the kids the shower was over. Blair who was exhausted carried her puppy up to bed when everyone left and Chuck followed. Dorota was told she could clean up tomorrow along with the help Serena was sending. Max went straight to bed, after Andrea left and refused to look at him. Charlie was now alone putting the remainder of the cake in the kitchen.

–

"Hey," Lex said softly from the doorway. Charlie jumped with fright, but was instantly calmed at the sound of his voice. She closed the fridge and sent him a small smile.

"Hey, thought you went home," she said casually as she walked towards him. He shrugged and shook his head.

"I was, but then when I got there my step dad wouldn't let me in cause I cam home so late. I can leave if you want me too though," he motioned towards the door. Charlie shook her head quickly.

"No it's fine you can stay, Max locked up his room though," she sighed. Her eyes scanned over his body quickly to see if anything was out of the ordinary. He fought with his step dad a lot and sometimes she could swear it got physical. When she saw he was fine she breathed a sigh of relief and looked back into his eyes.

"I'll sleep on the couch or something," he ran a hand through his hair. Charlie nodded slowly and then looked up at him.

"You know I'm not really tired, I was thinking about watching a movie up in the home entertainment room, if you want to watch it with me we could make a pallet so it was comfortable," she offered. Lex smiled instantly and nodded.

"Yeah that sounds good, we could even watch some Molly Ringwald if you want, I know how much you love those eighties movies," he teased, touching her cheek. Charlie smacked it away playfully and laughed.

"Shut up, you know you love them too," she gave him a playful push as they both walked up the stairs. He chuckled and then nodded a bit.

"Okay maybe just a little, but if you ever tell anyone I'll deny it," he said. Charlie rolled her eyes and sighed as they grabbed blankets and went in the room. They sat down and turned on "The Breakfast Club". Halfway though Charlie turned towards Lex.

"We should do this more often," she said softly.

"Do what?" he asked, sleepily.

"Be friends without the drama," she smiled softly. He nodded and smiled, but when she looked away his face fell a little. He felt like she was slipping away from him little by little. When he looked away from her, her own face fell a little. She felt like she was losing him slowly. Someone needed to stop it, but the question was which one?

–

In the morning Blair got up to walk to dog. When they came back inside the dog ran up the stairs and down the hall. Blair followed it and it barked at the home entertainment center room. Blair opened the door so he would stop barking. When they came inside though she saw Charlie and Lex spread out on a blanket and pillows on the floor. They were lying back to back, but if you looked closely you could see their hands intertwined in the middle. Blair smiled softly and took the puppy with her back to bed.

–

A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? Any good? Let me know.


	18. You're Mine

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter 16: **You're Mine**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, not take-off the make-up Charlotte Bass." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No.

A/N: Thank you for so many great reviews! Honestly you guys leave the sweetest, detailed, and long reviews I could ask for. Please keep it up. Also if you guys would like some spoilers on what will be going on in future chapters then you can visit my photobucket link on my profile. From there go to the album that says BATB Pictures, but you have been warned that the pictures are spoilers. And now for the next chapter, enjoy.

–

Lex threw his gym clothes back in his locker room locker and dropped his towel putting on his clothes. He then turned on the tape recorder Charlie gave him and slipped it under his clothes in the locker. He smirked and turned to his side to see none other than Todd Harrington approaching on perfect timing. He stayed quiet while Todd was joined by his friends and listened to their conversation

"So Todd you and Andrea Archibald getting pretty serious huh?" a blond kid laughed, as he smacked Todd's butt with a towel. Todd turned around and pretended like he would go after him, but just laughed along with him. He then gave a shrug and sighed.

"Awe yeah I mean she's cool, but she isn't exactly easy. I was hoping she'd give it up soon so I could move on to the next one before Trish finds out," Todd explained. A red headed boy sat down in between Todd and Lex.

"Oh Trish is the girl from Brooklyn right? Now I bet with her you get some, eh?" he smacked Todd playfully. Todd shook his head and laughed.

"Please I'm the golden boy, prince charming I get what I want and when to be more specific, I'll have Andrea in the sack in another week tops," Todd bragged. Lex rolled his eyes, yeah not after she heard this, he thought to himself.

"So uh after Andrea who's the next victim, I'm guessing another one of those delicious freshmen girls," a boy with dark black hair winked and nudged Todd. Todd held up his hands and chuckled.

"Why do you think I picked Andrea to begin with gentlemen? She has hot friends, there's that blond girl Sarah who has the whole innocent look going for her and then of course the girl many boys wish they could score with..." he looked around and lowered his voice a bit, "Charlie Bass." Lex's fist clenched and his eyes darkened. The other boys didn't notice and started to make comments and whistling noises. Todd continued with his annoying laughter.

"Now that's a girl I could fuck more than once," Todd continued and then licked his lips, "that's one V-card I'd love to help her swipe." All the boys smirked agreeing with him. Lex cracked his knuckles and turned away from them. Walk away Lex, walk away, he thought to himself.

"I can hear her moaning in my ear now, Oh Todd, oh Todd yes more, yes!" Todd imitated a girls voice being pleasured. Lex shook his head, but stopped in his tracks. Just leave, just leave...

"I could hike that skirt up in my car anytime, and she'd like it," Todd said. Lex spun around and threw his fist forward into Todd's jaw. Todd hit the locker and the other boys backed away quickly as they circled around them. Lex gripped his collar and pushed him up against the lockers, practically choking Todd Harrington.

"Go near her, and I'll kill you," Lex seethed, as Todd grimaced in pain trying to breathe. Todd then tried to push Lex off of him, but Lex just pushed him more into the lockers, "Stay away from Charlie , she's mine Harrington," Lex growled. Todd choked a bit and the boy with red hair put on a face of horror.

"Dude let him go, I don't think he can breathe," the kid cried, freaking out a bit. Lex rolled his eyes and let go of Todd's collar. Todd dropped to the ground and the other boys gathered around him. Lex gave him one last glare and then grabbed his stuff out of his locker and left before his friends actually grew a brain and realized it was them against one. He walked outside quickly and towards the street. He stopped and looked around for his car hoping the driver hadn't left since he stayed after. Suddenly a limo pulled up right in front of him. He looked down at it as the window rolled down.

"Looking for me?" Charlie smirked, as she placed her hands up on the door where the window previously was. She had that scheming look in her eyes and playful pout on her cherry lips. He definitely should have killed Todd. "Did I do something wrong? You don't look too happy to see me," Charlie raised her eyebrows at his silence. Lex shook his head quickly.

"No I'm always happy to see you," he smirked as he leaned down. Charlie gave a small laugh and then backed away from the window and opened the door.

"Come on Sparks get in, and I hope you got what we needed," she quirked one of her eyebrows at him as he climbed in. He held up the tape player.

"But of course," he said with pride as he handed it to her. She stuck it in her purse and then leaned back against the seat closing her eyes for a moment. The limo started up towards the Bass home. "Where's Max? I figured he wanted in on this?" Lex asked, breaking the silence. Charlie turned towards him and opened her eyes.

"Oh he does, well I think he does. He's at home waiting, but I don't know he's been weird since he went to talk to Andrea that day at the baby shower. Did he say anything to you?" she asked as she scooted closer to him so she could hear better. Lex smiled at this and then shook his head.

"Nope he said nothing happened, but he was in a bad mood. Maybe they shared some ugly words," he said casually. Charlie nodded and pursed her lips to think. "So how are things at home besides Max?" he questioned.

"Better," Charlie let out a small laugh, "Mom's hormones are of course raging, but it's actually funny because no matter what she won't get mad at the puppy. And she's always like Chuck don't sit so close there's no room for Mr. Darcy. Chuck you can't sleep on the bed tonight your snoring kept up Mr. Darcy, my dad pretty much hates it now," she giggled. Lex laughed along with her and shook his head.

"Only your mother would name a dog after a character from a novel," Lex laid his head back on the seat a bit. Both of their laughter slowed and Charlie let out a sigh.

"Mr. Darcy actually is one of my favorite characters, mysterious a little different," Charlie kinked her eyebrows. Lex turned towards her slowly and his smile softened.

"You're saying you wouldn't rather have someone like Jane's Mr. Bingley, the true gentlemen?" Lex asked. Charlie grinned at the fact he'd actually read Pride and Prejudice She then shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Not a chance, he may be sweet, shy, a true gentlemen, but Darcy is every smarter girls fantasy. It's about seeing a unique kind of beauty, you're other half..." she gazed intently into Lex's eyes and he leaned closer. She stiffened up quickly before their lips touched and scooted away, "Of course I meant Elizabeth's other half. Her and Mr. Darcy were perfect for each other... that was my point." She straightened out her skirt that was riding up a bit as the limo came to a stop. "Alright let's go," she sighed as the door opened. Charlie climbed out quickly with Lex right behind her.

–

"Thank you again for meeting with me gentlemen I do hope that Bass Industries has impressed you and we can strike a deal," Chuck smirked as he shook hands with several business men. The men all smiled at him like idiots, completely caught by his deal.

"Mr. Bass I assure you we were all very impressed and I will have my secretary contact you as soon as the papers are drawn up," the head of the company smiled. He was about Chuck's age and had popped up in the business world like magic. They stood outside the restaurant as several limos came by to pick up their party. Chuck turned back towards the man.

"Glad to hear it," Chuck replied as his eyes drifted down the street. The man started talking about numbers, but Chuck was gone. It had been the longest lunch of his life and Blair had not called him once. Which for her lately wasn't normal, it was supposed to be more around hundred times an hour.

"Mr. Bass?" Chuck turned back to see the man staring at him in question. Chuck played it off with a smooth chuckle.

"Sorry, you were saying?" Chuck watched as the man caught the bait and opened his mouth to continue.

"I was saying that my family and I are new to New York and if this deal goes along well then perhaps we could go out to dinner sometime. Family with family?" the man asked. Chuck nodded and put on his infamous smirk.

"That would be great, do you have children?" Chuck tried to sound interested in the conversation. The man quickly perked up a bit.

"Yes I have a son in high school and then my wife found out the other day that we're going to have another child," the man explained. Chuck gave a small laugh.

"My wife is expecting too, she's farther along thou..." Chuck trailed off as he saw Blair herself walk out of a store with sunglasses on. She had her purse under her arm and that damn dog Mr. Darcy sticking his head out of it. She was also currying lots and lots of bags. She looked up from across the street and saw him, a small smile came to her lips. Chuck turned back towards the man, "Excuse me, but I have to run," Chuck said quickly before he crossed the street. Blair raised her eyebrows at him as he stopped in front of her.

"Do I know you?" she asked playfully as she shifted her purse a bit. Mr. Darcy sort of glared at Chuck and let out a low growl. Chuck glared back and then turned his attention towards Blair.

"Oh everyone knows me miss, I'm Chuck Bass," he smirked. He then saw the driver come up and take her bags to the limo. She motioned him off and he drove away.

"Sorry sir, but I'm not familiar with that name. I better be getting home though," she teased as she began walking down the sidewalk. Chuck walked beside her.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather me call my limo and let me show you a good time?" Chuck whispered with seduction into her ear. Blair blushed as if the others on the street could hear and pushed him off. She shook her head and placed a hand on her baby bump.

"I'm sorry, but I am very much in love with my husband We're having another baby if you haven't noticed," she tried to hide her smile as she kept up the game.

"Husband please, I say you leave him and let me whisk you away," Chuck placed a hand on her lower back as he gazed at her. Blair rolled her eyes and removed her hand.

"Oh I'd never leave my husband and if you know what's good for you sir, you should leave. He tends to stalk me in his limo and doesn't take to kindly to men flirting with me," Blair said as she gave Mr. Darcy a pat on the head.

"Oh really... so he keeps you all to himself does he?" Chuck pondered. Blair turned towards him and both resisted to laugh. She gave a nod and tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Yes and that is exactly the way I like it," she gave Chuck a playful push to the chest. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his own limo that drove up. She let out a laugh as people watched them acting like teenagers and the limo door slammed shut.

"Now he can't see us," Chuck breathed as he kissed her lips. Blair giggled and kissed him back before breaking apart to breathe.

"Oh he can see all of me if we take the long way home," she breathed into his ear. Chuck smirked and placed a hand on her swollen stomach before he hovered over her. Mr. Darcy jumped from the purse and ran to hide in the limo.

–

Max stared up at his bedroom ceiling. He wondered silently to himself if the school had called either of his parents to tell them if he skipped yet. His father would understand, but would be mad since he knew it would upset his mother. He just didn't want to see Andrea and Todd kissing around the hallways and making sure everyone knew how perfect they were. Perfect his ass. After tonight her golden boy would be revealed for a two timing piece of shit and then Andrea could deal with it on her own. She didn't think he was a good person, well he wasn't going to try to prove her wrong. If she's made up her mind why the hell should she care? No tonight when she comes crying to him he'll tell her to go find someone who cares. Because he doesn't... he doesn't care, at all.

"Max I got a call from the school today," Max looked up to see his dad step in the room and close the door. Max turned back towards the ceiling.

"Where's mom, she know too?" Max asked. He felt his father sit down at the other end of the bed. Max sighed and sat up making sure to roll his eyes in the process.

"No, but that's because we both know she doesn't need that right now. It doesn't mean you're off the hook though. If you aren't skipping the whole day, you skip out on classes. There's only so many donations the Bass family can make before it becomes quite obvious to your mother what exactly is going on," Chuck spoke sternly and raised one of his eyebrows. Max gave a shrug and shook his head.

"Fine I'll go, happy?" he questioned, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Chuck sighed and turned towards his son as he tried to read him.

"No, and neither are you obviously so please tell me what is going on before your mother wakes up and comes looking for me," Chuck said as he thought back to Blair falling to the bed, exhausted after their previous activities in the limo. She may be pregnant, but he could still get her hot as hell. Max pursed his lips and lied back on his bed.

"Don't worry I'll be fine after tonight," Max replied. Chuck threw him a questioning look.

"How so?" he pondered. Max sat up and smirked to mask his emotions. He crossed his arms.

"Well after Andrea's cheating boyfriend is exposed she'll need a shoulder to cry on. Too bad she told me she didn't need me. Now she will and I'm shoving it right back in her face. She can go cry to herself for all I care," Max spat, anger and hurt flashing through his eyes. Chuck's face fell a little as he thought back to when Blair came to see him that night at the Palace bar. He had exposed their sex life to the entire school and Nathaniel had found out and dumped her. She came to him and he destroyed her. He'll never forget the look on her face that night, it looked so hurt and lost. He had hated himself for a while after that every time he saw her. He wasn't going to let Max do that.

"Max stop lying to yourself," Chuck said quietly. Max turned towards him and scowled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Max snapped, but immediately looked nervous when Chuck turned towards him with a questioning look. Chuck shook his head.

"Max I'm going to tell you a story that I don't want you to repeat especially to your mother or sister and then if you still feel like you want to do that to Andrea I won't stop you, okay?" Chuck offered. Max looked at him for a moment and then nodded slowly. Chuck let out a large breath.

"Alright back when your mother and I were in high school she was dating Nathaniel since about birth," Chuck started to explain.

"You mean Andrew's dad? You're best friend, you stole your best friends girl?" Max interrupted, somewhat intrigued by it all. Chuck glared at him and tightened his jaw.

"I didn't steal her, listen and you'll understand. Anyways he didn't treat her like she should have been and slept with her best friend..."

"Whoa wait a minute Andrew's dad was dating mom, but he slept with Sarah's mom and then you stole her from Andrew's dad?" Max asked, sitting up. Chuck sighed and shook his head.

"For the last time I didn't' steal her we were inevitable, but just listen and stop interrupting," Chuck looked to Max who closed his mouth. Chuck let out a sigh and continued, "Anyways as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, they broke up, but got back together until she realized what a douche Nathaniel was being and broke up with him again. She showed up at Victrola that night in Nathaniel's place and told me she wanted to escape. Well I'm going to skip the rest of the nights events, but let's just say she swiped her V-Card with me and I'm not talking Visa," Chuck said in hushed tones in case someone was listening.

"What? I didn't need to know that, eww," Max scrunched his face in disgust "Please tell me you stealing mom's virginity in the back of a limo isn't the moral of the story," Max scoffed. Chuck rolled his eyes and held up his hand.

"No Maxwell that is not the point of the story, now shut up or I'm not going to tell you," Chuck said with a clipped tone. Max nodded, but made a face before Chuck continued, "So after that night then of course your mother never being able to let things go wanted Nathaniel back, but he disappointed and she ended up with me again on her seventeenth birthday. After that we started seeing each other, but in secret until Nathaniel messed it up and she ended up with him the night of her débutante ball," Chuck said with slight jealousy still evident in his voice.

"Mom got around," Max joked, until his father sent him the death glare. "Continue," he said quietly with a nervous expression. Chuck gave a small nod and let out a large breath before he continued.

"Alright well after she basically dumped me for Nathaniel she ended up having a pregnancy scare, and before you ask no she wasn't really pregnant. Well I found out asked her about it, very harsh words were thrown and I was left angry and jealous. I decided if I wasn't happy she wasn't going to be either and I texted Gossip Girl that she was seeing someone right after her and Archibald broke up. Well he found out it was me, tried to kick my ass and then broke up with her. Then her friends and the whole school turned against her. She came to me with nothing left and I was too drunk and bitter to care. I broke her when she needed someone the most and the look in her eyes..." he paused seeing it as if it was yesterday, "it was so sad and lost. I tore her apart when all she wanted was someone, to know that it would be okay. I didn't give it to her instead I knocked her down further even when she was already down. She hated me for a while and I hated myself. And even though we're married now Max, every time I think about what I did I still see her face and get a pain in my chest. You have to live with it, knowing you hurt the person you love most. Are you ready for that?" Chuck asked as he turned towards him. Max stared at his father, his expression no longer held any amusement.

"That's not the same," Max stuttered as he turned away from his dad. Chuck shook his head and got his attention again.

"It doesn't matter if your situations different, if you do what you're planning to her. You will hurt her more than anyone has probably ever hurt her. You need to decide if that's what you want to do Max, you decide. Now if you'll excuse me your mother and I have a charity dinner tonight and won't be back until later," Chuck said as he stood up and patted Max on the back. Max looked up when the door closed. He wasn't so sure that his plan was such a good one anymore.

–

"Yeah Andrea don't worry tonight will just be me and my date and then you and Todd," Charlie lied into the phone. Lex and Max watched her from the living room. She nodded, "Okay see you in five then," she shut the phone and turned towards the family room. "She's on her way, Max leave and stay hidden until it's time," she ordered.

"Forget it I don't want to be here, I'm going to stay upstairs," Max said before he went up the stairs. Charlie stared on at him with a weird look until he was gone. What changed he was so siked about this before?

"So who's your date?" Lex asked with an amused grin. Charlie walked into the family room and avoided eye contact with him. She paced the floor in front of him slowly, not responding. "Something wrong?" he asked as he sat up a bit. Charlie stopped and turned to face him.

"No nothings wrong, why would something be wrong? I don't know what you're talking about," she laughed nervously. Lex shot her and odd look and pursed his lips.

"Okay then... do you have the tape?" he said slowly. Charlie's eyes widened and she felt her back pocket. She choked a bit.

"Oh yeah I have it, I didn't listen to it though or anything... not at all so it better be good, okay, alright let's change the subject," she rambled quickly. Lex nodded slowly and lied his head back on the couch.

"Don't worry Bass the tape is golde..." he trailed off as all his breath left his throat. The tape, he never stopped the tape until he left the locker room completely. Todd, the locker room, the boys talking about Charlie, what he did, oh shit. He looked back up at her slowly and saw that she had definitely listened to the tape. "Charlie I..." he said slowly, but was cut off.

"Charlie we're here!" Andrea's voice rang through the living room with a happy tone. Charlie turned away from Lex quickly and ran from the room.

"Coming!" she called and went as fast as her feet could carry her. She stopped quickly in front of Andrea and Todd. She faked a smile quickly. "Andrea I'm so glad you and... Todd could make it," she tried to hide the distaste in her voice, but it didn't work. Todd smirked at her when Andrea wasn't looking. "Follow me," she ignored him and led him into the family room. Lex was gone and they sat down on the couch.

"Where's your date?" Andrea asked as she looked around at the empty feeling room. Todd eyed Charlie's leg and Charlie quickly pulled down her skirt.

"Oh he's around here somewhere," she laughed nervously, where the hell was Lex. Andrea looked around and then gave a nod.

"So what would you lovely ladies like to do tonight?" Todd flashed them both a big smile. Andrea giggled and Charlie rolled her eyes, wanting to throw up.

"I think we should listen to some music," Lex smirked as he appeared behind Charlie. Todd's eyes went big and he immediately touched his black eye.

"Lex is your date?" Andrea asked with confusion. Charlie gave a small nod and then smirked at Todd.

"Music sounds great, I'll put some on Lex sit down," she said as she got up and hurried past Lex. Todd shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Honey I think we should go," he said nervously to Andrea.

"Go why would you want to go? You have the things you so desperately want right here," Lex stared directly at Todd with a grin. Andrea looked at them both confused. Charlie plopped herself right down next to Lex, between him and Andrea. Andrea listened for the song. Meanwhile Max stood behind the wall at the top of the stairs and listened by himself. There was a static noise and then the sound of boys laughing and making perverted jokes.

"_So Todd you and Andrea Archibald getting pretty serious huh?"_ a voice came over the stereo Andrea turned towards Todd and smiled.

"Awe did you make me like a mixed tape or something?" she asked. Todd's face fell and he turned to look at Charlie and Lex who smirked. He went to get up, but Lex forced him back down by his shoulders when Andrea wasn't looking.

"_Awe yeah I mean she's cool, but she isn't exactly easy. I was hoping she'd give it up soon so I could move on to the next one before Trish finds out_," Todd's voice went through the speakers loud and clear. Andrea's face filled with confusion and hurt.

"Who's Trish?" she asked, but the tape answered for her.

"_Oh Trish is the girl from Brooklyn right? Now I bet with her you get some, eh?" _a boy laughed. Andrea turned away from Todd and concentrated on the rest of the tape. Upstairs Max bit his bottom lip and leaned further against the wall.

"_Please I'm the golden boy, prince charming I get what I want and when to be more specific, I'll have Andrea in the sack in another week tops_," Todd's voice bragged from the speakers. Andrea turned towards him and her eyes filled up with tears and anger.

"I can't believe you said that," she seethed, her breath hitching in her throat. Charlie and Lex stayed quiet. Todd shook his head.

"No baby, it's not like that it's just locker room talk you're the only girl for me," he said quickly. Lex and Charlie both rolled their eyes. Andrea's face faltered with doubt, but then the speaker sounded again.

"_So uh after Andrea who's the next victim, I'm guessing another one of those delicious freshmen girls,"_ it played another voice. Andrea turned and listened carefully as she waited for her answer.

"_Why do you think I picked Andrea to begin with gentlemen? She has hot friends, there's that blond girl Sarah who has the whole innocent look going for her..."_ Charlie cut the tape quickly and stared at Andrea. Andrea stood up and shook her head at Todd with anger.

"GET OUT NOW!" she screamed as she motioned towards the door. Todd stood up and Lex gave him a small push.

"Fine, but guess what baby you're nothing without me," Todd spat as he walked for the door. Andrea's eyes watered up and he turned around and smirked at her. "What are you going to cry? I'm sorry did you think that I actually liked you?" Charlie was ready to pounce, but Lex grabbed her. "You're not even that pretty just another piece of as..." Todd's voice was cut off as he was talcked to the ground. Charlie, Lex, and Andrea all watched as Max began to beat the shit out of Todd.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Max screamed as he made sure to give Todd another black eye. "YOU'RE LUCKY SHE EVEN AGREED TO STAND NEXT TO YOUR ASS FOR AS LONG AS SHE DID!" he went to throw another punch, but Lex grabbed him and pulled Max off.

"Get out now before I call security!" Charlie yelled as she gave Todd a push when he tried to get up. Todd glared at her and wiped his face.

"I changed my mind you're too much of a bitch to sleep with either," he spoke lowly enough that Andrea didn't hear. Charlie glared and then her fist reacted. She punched him in the nose.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" She yelled. Todd grimaced in pain and then ran towards the door before anything else happened to him. When the door slammed shut Charlie breathed heavily, "That felt good." She turned back around to see Andrea who still stood there with tears down her cheeks. She then turned on her heal and ran up the stairs. Charlie immediately went to follow her, but Max stopped her.

"No I'm going to go," he said quietly. Charlie eyed him for a moment and then let him go.

"Don't hurt her anymore," she warned, but Max just went up the stairs. Charlie let out a large breath and turned around, but froze when she realized Lex was still there. He knew she listened to the tape too. She knew that he knew that she knew. Oh shit.

–

Blair pretended to listen to some older woman that her mother knew, but really it all ran together in her head. Instead she stared right past her towards Chuck who was across the room talking business with some men. He looked so handsome in her tux, she wondered how she could have ever found Nate cuter. His dark hair and dark eyes were simply unique and beautiful. And yes when it came to Chuck Bass a man could be manly and gorgeous. She let out a happy sigh and continued to stare. This events were so boring when they got separated like this, and now she couldn't even drink alcohol.

"So Blair how far along are you? Blair, dear?" the older woman questioned. Blair's head snapped back towards her and she quickly smiled.

"Oh um five months pregnant," Blair answered as she took a sip of her non-alcoholic beverage. The older women all looked at each other with delight.

"Oh dear you don't look it at all, I would have killed for your figure when I was pregnant with my Andrew..." the lady's voice tuned out again as she looked back at Chuck. A man talked to him that faced Blair with his back. She watched as Chuck's eyes drifted from the man's face and his dark eyes locked with hers. He smirked at her and gave a small nod. She smiled instantly and winked at him. She watched the man who had obviously notice turn around and look at her. She looked away and back at the older woman in front of her.

–

"I'm sorry Charles am I boring you?" the man asked with amusement in his voice. Chuck turned back to look at the man when Blair broke her gaze with him.

"Sorry Mr. Hamilton, I noticed my wife across the room and..." he trailed off as he looked at Blair again. The man let out a low chuckle and turned to look at Blair. He then turned back to Chuck and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Just like your father and mother," the man smiled. Chuck turned back to him and his face turned serious. The man nodded, "We can talk business on Monday Charles, go on." With that the man walked away. Chuck stood still for a moment though and ran the words over in his head.

"Hey there handsome," Blair smiled as she walked up to him and touched his arm. Chuck looked up and instantly smiled.

"Mrs. Bass you are looking stunning tonight," he breathed as he kissed her on the lips. Blair giggled and made them part since they were in a crowded room.

"People are watching Mr. Bass," she reminded him. He placed a hand on her lower back while she held her stomach.

"They're jealous," he breathed into her ear as she looked forward. She rolled her eyes, but then turned back towards him.

"Yes I'm sure every man is wishing he could be with a pregnant woman like me," she said with sarcasm, but her voice was playful. Chuck let out a low chuckle.

"What are you talking about? I meant every woman was jealous of you, you have me," Chuck smirked before he pulled her forward. Blair's mouth formed an "O". Chuck let out a low chuckle, "Just kidding dear... no I'm not," he said quietly.

"I heard that," she glared.

–

Andrea's tears streaked down her cheeks as she sobbed. She sat behind Max's bathroom door, curled up into a ball. She knows she's stupid for picking this spot, but she feels safe here for some reason. Like when they were little him and her would always hide here together when they played hide and seek and then if someone came he would shut the door and lock int until the game was over. They always got blamed for cheating, but they never got tagged to be it. She reached a hand up to her face and smudged the mascara rivers on the back of her hand. She heard the door creak open and looked up.

"What are you doing here?" she cried as she came face to face with Max. He remained silent though and closed the door. He locked it and she turned away from him. "What come to gloat about how you pretended to defend me so you could just knock me down again?" her voice angered through her sobs. Max leaned against the closed door and shook his head. His eyes wondered away from hers as he looked down.

"I'm not here to do any of that," he said softly. She stared at him with confusion and shook her head and stood up.

"Well then what are you here for Max? Huh? To tell me you you want to chase me again? Is that what I am to you a game?" she gave him a slight push and then fell back a bit. "That's all I am to anyone I guess," she mumbled. Max looked up and watched as she leaned against the wall. "What's wrong with me?" she breather, her voice filled with defeat. Max walked towards her and wiped her cheek.

"Nothing, nothings wrong with you," he comforted. She looked up at him slowly, her sobs halted, but her eyes were blood shot from all the crying.

"Really? Because that's not what you said the other day Max," her voice rised a bit, but it quickly fell. Max looked away from her and his face looked as if it was in pain.

"I didn't mean it," he admitted, "I lied, none of it was true," he kept his eyes far away from hers. Her features softened for a moment, but then they lit up with fire.

"Then why would you say it?! Why would you want to hurt me, huh?" she demanded as she gave another push to his chest. Max grabbed her hands to steady them both and looked down at her.

"Because you hurt me okay! You hurt me and I wanted you to feel my pain! It was selfish and an ass thing to do, but guess what it's who I am! You deserve better don't you think I get that?" he snapped. Andrea's eyes widened a bit and he dropped her hands. Her arms fell to her sides and he shook his head, "I'll go get Charlie, I'm sorry, really about tonight... and everything," he said as he opened the door.

"Wait!" Andrea's mouth called out before her brain could think. Max turned around to question her, but then her lips smashed against his with full force. The shock left immediately and he grabbed the back of her hair and pulled body up against his. Max's eyes then widened and he pulled away, breathing harshly.

"Andrea wait, I need to know why you're kissing me," Max breathed as he leaned his forehead against her own. Andrea frowned and looked up again as she tried to kiss him again.

"Who cares we were both enjoying it," she replied, he turned his head away so she couldn't kiss him again. He then pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side a bit.

"But for how long? I mean I don't think I'm ready for a relationship if you want the perfect guy," he sighed. Andrea grabbed his face and turned her towards him. She shook her head slowly.

"You are my perfect guy," she smirked before she grabbed his collar and attacked his lips with her own again. He broke apart for one last time and he sighed agitated.

"So this means we're going to try the whole relationship thing?" he asked. Andrea smiled and then kissed him again to answer his question.

–

Charlie stared up at Lex for a moment and then turned back around quickly to avoid his eye contact. She crossed her arms and stiffened her back. She felt him step closer to her and she sucked in a large breath.

"I listened to the whole tape," she admitted before she could stop herself. Afterwards she squeezed her eyes shut and cursed herself silently.

"Oh," Lex said slowly. Charlie shook her head and then darted towards the stair case. She just needed to run to her room and escape it all. She could just pretend it didn't happen and hoped he went along with it. When she got to her room she jumped on her bed. Please don't come up here, please don't come up here, please don't come up here she thought in her head. Please don't come up her...

"Charlie," Lex said quietly as he closed the door behind him. Charlie's eyes widened for a moment and she bit her bottom lip. She then sat up and turned to look at him.

"I just have one question, did you mean what you said?" she questioned, trying not to sound too anxious. Lex looked down for a moment and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice breaking a bit at the end. Charlie stood up and walked towards him. She forced him to look at her.

"Did you mean what you said on the tape Lex? It isn't a hard question, and I need you to answer it now," she spoke with demand in her voice. Lex stared into her eyes for a moment.

"I... I... yes of course I mean it. I don't want any guy to ever talk about you like that. I wouldn't even talk about you like that. And for that bastard to actually think he had a chance with you and then to brag about the things he would do to you... I should have killed him," Lex shook his head as his eyes lit up with fire.

"Why?" Charlie questioned, trying to push him a bit further for something.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE!" he snapped. His eyes widened a bit, but he didn't have a chance to react. Charlie grabbed him and pulled him against her. His lips found hers immediately and she arched her back as he grabbed it to pull her closer. When they broke apart for air she laughed and pushed him up against the wall. He smirked at her with a pleasure filled look in his eye.

"Say it again," she demanded as she pushed him further into the wall. Her face was inches from his, teasing him. Lex smirked and tucked a curl behind her ear.

"You're mine," he said with simplicity. Charlie grinned and then kissed him softly. His lips wanted more though and tugged as he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth. She let out a moan and he felt hot. He grabbed her butt and flipped them so she was now pushed against the wall with him leaning over him.

"Did you do that to Todd's face, I mean the bruises and black eye he head when he got here?" she smiled, as she fondled with his collar. Lex let out a chuckle.

"That depends if this is my reward, let's go find him and I'll do it again," he arched an eyebrow at her as he spoke. Charlie let out a laugh of her own and shook her head a bit.

"Shut up and kiss me," she bossed. Lex didn't object and leaned in to capture her lips again. They were an inch away when...

"KIDS WE'RE HOME!" Chuck called from downstairs. Lex and Charlie broke apart and both looked towards the door.

"Oh my god go to Max's room now!" she screamed in a whisper as she opened the door and threw him out. Lex stumbled, but bumped into Andrea who was headed towards Charlie's room with lipstick smeared over her face. Max looked at Charlie as Lex dashed into his room.

"Andrea was with you, got it?" he asked.

"Just like Lex was with you bro," she smirked before she shut her door. Her and Andrea quickly grabbed some facial mask and smeared it over their faces to hide the lipstick smears. They then hopped into two robes and tied up their messy hair. In Max's room both boys pushed at each other to get to the sink. Both of them ended up getting their hair wet. They then jumped towards Max's bed and turned on the TV quickly. The door opened.

"Have fun tonight guys?" Blair smiled as she poked her head in. Both boys nodded and gave a wave before Blair closed the door again. They then began to breathe heavily.

"Dude that was too fucking close," Lex laughed, as he fell against the bed. Max copied his movements and nodded slowly closing his eyes.

"You said it man," Max sighed, "But so worth it," he smirked. Lex formed a smirk of his own and stuck out his fist. Max pounded it.

Back in Charlie's room the girls grabbed Magazines right before the door opened. Chuck stuck his head in and smiled.

"We're home girls," he clarified. Charlie nodded with Andrea.

"Okay dad, night," she waved him off. Chuck gave a small wave and shut the door. Charlie dropped the magazine and fell against Andrea, who let out a laugh.

"Lex is the best kisser in the world," Charlie sighed happily. Andrea smiled and began to rub the mask of her face.

"I'm dating a bass," she grinned. Charlie and her both started laughing uncontrollably.

–

A/N: So what did you think? Do you guys want more? Will Max and Andrea last? Will Charlie and Lex finally be a couple, or fight and forget tonight? Tell me what you think.


	19. Your Secrets Safe With Me

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter 17: **Your Secrets Safe With Me**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, not take-off the make-up Charlotte Bass." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: Thank you to the wonderful nineteen reviewers who still take the time to let me know they love the story. Without you guys this would probably just stay on my computer and never be uploaded. P.S. Make sure to check out my profile for a new pole with this story, you will most definitely want to participate in. Enjoy!

–

"You were hot pretending you actually liked that idiot your grandmother was trying to set you up with tonight at dinner," Lex kissed Charlie's neck, her legs wrapped around him as he hovered over her on her bed. She smirked reaching up to kiss his chin.

"Who said I was pretending Sparks, I think Adam and I would make a charming couple," Charlie smirked and pulled him more on top of her. He bent down and kissed her lips, teasing them softly.

"Charming yes, but could he get you hot like this?" Lex rasped into her ear, before he attacked her lips, both of them hungry with passion. Charlie didn't respond, but moaned in his ear as he bit her neck and then kissed it to soothe it.

"Every girl likes a boy who would look good in pictures with them for special occasions," she responded, breaking free of his control. He let out a low growl and grabbed her butt, pulling her closer to him.

"We can take as many pictures as you want, I just wouldn't suggest giving them to grandma to hang over her mantle," he bent in for another kiss.

"How is it your crude innuendos turn me on so?" she teased, and pulled his hair to deepen their kiss after they came up for breath. Her leg wrapped around both of his and connected with her other one.

"Let's face it Bass you, I, and everyone else knows I'm the only one who could keep you happy, in many different senses," he whispered seductively into her ear as she sucked on his own neck, a hickey forming right above his collar. She pulled away and flipped their position so she was on top. She bent down so her curls fell in his face and she leaned in close.

"Too bad no one else knows, guess I don't have an excuse to turn down other guys do I?" she grinned, kissing his forehead gently to mock him. Lex glared and then flipped her back over. He pressed her body down into the bed with his own.

"Any guy who comes near you will wish he was never born when I'm done with him. You're mine and I don't share with others too kindly," he said, demand and jealousy in his voice.

"Oh I think Todd Harrington has the black eye and bruised face to prove that," Charlie smiled and reached up to kiss him just below his lips. He leaned them both back down and took a taste of her mouth. He then let out a low chuckle into it before he bent back up to look down at her.

"He got off easy, if I ever catch you with another man Charlie I'd kill him and then ride you so hard that it hurt to look at other men," he threatened. Charlie tried to find a quick comeback that they hadn't even had sex yet, but only found herself turned on and attacked his lips into full on make-out. When they broke for air she gasped in a breath.

"Then claim me so everyone knows it," she demanded as her tongue slipped out of his mouth. Lex smirked and his blue eyes danced with delight as he looked into her brown ones.

"All in good time, I'm doing something special. Thought it was time Lex Sparks showed his Romantic side," he grinned and quirked an eyebrow. She looked at him innocently, it turned him on more.

"Well then I guess sneaking around for now is kind of hot," she pouted her lips, and kinked her eyebrows. He bent down and kissed her, pulling at her bottom lip with his teeth. She grabbed his butt and pulled him to her, their faces touched.

"Feisty are we?" he chuckled and tucked a curl behind her ear. She smirked and pulled him by his hair closer to her face.

"Oh you know it," she whispered with seduction, before she attacked his lips again with her own. Thanks to Max and Andrea no one would be home for a while.

–

"So Nate, how does Vanessa like Europe?" Blair smiled, trying to make small talk. Her, Chuck, Max, and Andrea were all at dinner together. She wasn't sure why, but the one thing she did know that it was one of the most awkward dinners of her life. Nate smiled, completely unaware of any awkwardness what so ever.

"Oh she says Europe is amazing and the gallery showing is going very well," Nate explained and then smiled at Andrea. Blair nodded and took a sip of her water, she felt a little sick.

"Honey why don't you eat something you look pale," Chuck said in a low voice as he leaned in close to her. Blair turned towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"Chuck stop treating me like I'm five. I'm fine, the baby and I aren't hungry we ate before we came, I told you that," she spat back, her hormones rising a bit. Max cleared his throat and fidgeted with his bow-tie as his parents began to argue silently.

"Stop fidgeting Bass," Andrea whispered. Max turned towards her and dropped his hand.

"When are we going to tell them?" he asked. Andrea bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"If you want to so bad you do it," she replied. He sent her a glare and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"What's with all the secrets you two?" Nate laughed. Chuck and Blair looked over at Andrea and Max. Andrea quickly smiled and shook her head.

"I was just telling Max..."

"Andrea and I are together, we're dating I mean. We have been for a few days now. That's why we invited you guys out to tell you," Max blurted. Andrea's eyes widened as her gaze locked on her father.

"Ha...what?" Nate stuttered, his voice dry.

"He said we're dating daddy, Max is my boyfriend," Andrea said quietly. Blair who hated the awkward silence that followed it laughed.

"Well isn't that wonderful, sweetie I'm so happy for you," she patted Max's arm with one hand and set the other on her baby bump. Nate stood up quickly.

"Wonderful? Wonderful Blair? How is this wonderful? Chuck's son is dating my daughter, basically Chuck is dating my daughter." Nate exclaimed, raising his voice. Chuck stood up and glared.

"I don't think I like what you're saying Nathaniel," Chuck spat, getting in Nate's face a little. Andrea turned towards Max, but he was staring at his father and hers with a defeated look on his face. Nate turned towards Chuck.

"Chuck look I don't mean it like that. You're my best friend you know I love you, but Max just isn't right for Andrea," Nate explained. Blair bit her bottom lip and looked at Max who's eyes fell down into his lap. Chuck turned red.

"And why the hell not?" Chuck questioned. Blair stood up and grabbed onto Chuck's arm.

"Chuck don't cause a scene, let's just all sit down and talk about this," she reasoned. Chuck shook his arm off and Blair sat back down. She looked at Andrea and they both exchanged a look of embarrassment.

"Blair's right Chuck calm down. I'm just saying that Max is too experienced for Andrea, I don't want her going through with Max what Blair went through with you," Nate stated. Chuck let out a harsh breath.

"Don't dare bring her into this Nathaniel, and if I recall you didn't exactly have a good record with her either," Chuck glared. Nate shook his head.

"Whatever this isn't about us three, it's about them and I'm going to do what's best for my daughter. I'm sorry Max, but..." Nate turned towards Max.

"Dad you can't tell me I can't see him!" Andrea stood up and threw her napkin down on the table. Max looked up at her slowly. Nate looked around and was thankful it was the palace restaurant and no one else was really here because of Chuck owning it.

"Andrea I'm your father and you will do what I say," Nate said in a stern voice as he pointed a finger at her. Andrea crossed her arms and shook her head.

"What are you going to do dad? Lock me in my room?" she spat back, challenging Nate. Nate scowled at her and shook his head.

"See you've never acted like this before, but now that you're dating Ma..." Nate replied, but Blair stood up and cut him off.

"Nate don't you dare! You will not blame my son for your daughters rude behavior," she shot back only thinking about defending Max. Nate's face instantly reddened and he stepped in front of Blair.

"My daughters rude behavior? Yes because her parents were the ones who schemed and ruined people's lives back in high school," Nate said out of anger, before he cold think about it. Blair felt a hormones high and her eyes water up. Chuck immediately moved in front of her and gave Nate a small push to the shoulders.

"Don't talk about my wife that way or so help me I'll have you thrown out!" Chuck shouted. Andrea let out a scream and Max stood up.

"Dad stop it!" he shouted. Both Nate and Chuck turned towards him. "Both of you, just stop," he sighed. Andrea stood up next to him.

"Dad you can't keep us away from each other," Andrea glared at Nate. "Tell him Max," she nudged Max, but he stayed still. He turned to look at her for a moment and then he shook his head slowly.

"Maybe we should all just calm down," Blair sighed and sat back down. Chuck eyed her for a moment to see if she was okay. Nate looked at Chuck, but all were brought back to Max when he made a movement away from the table.

"Andrea, mom, dad, Mr. Archibald thanks for coming tonight, but I'm going to go home," he nodded before he walked away. Andrea's eyes watered up and she turned towards her father with a hard look.

"Look what you did, I hate you!" she screamed. "Max wait!" she called before she ran after him. Nate slumped back down in his chair and took a large drink of his brandy.

"Nathaniel if I were you I would leave before you get hurt," Chuck seethed, looking back down at him. The look in his sons eyes was not one he ever wanted to see. Blair stood up and touched Chuck's arm.

"Chuck calm down, everything just got out of hand," she insisted. Nate stood up and put on his coat.

"Forget it Blair I'm leaving," he said with defeat.

"You won't keep them from each other," Chuck warned, looking Nate in the eye. Nate instantly glared and stepped towards Chuck. Blair got in between them, she forced the distance with help from the baby bump.

"Both of you stop it! Nate don't treat my son like that! And Chuck calm down if this were Charlie you would be the same way," she reasoned. Nate and Chuck both looked at her for a moment. Nate then shook his head and walked away. Chuck glared at his back and placed a hand around Blair protectively.

–

"Max wait!" Andrea called as she ran towards him. She grabbed his arm right before he could enter his limo. He turned around to face her slowly. "Don't leave and if you do let me come with you," she breathed, reaching up for his cheek. He turned his head away from her and her hand fell. "Max?" she asked, her voice breaking a bit. He turned back to see her frowning with worry and confusion.

"Go back inside Andrea, I'll see you at school," he mumbled as he turned to get back in the limo again. Andrea let out a frustrated noise and grabbed him before he could.

"What does that mean?" she asked with demand.

"It means it was nice while it lasted," he retorted. Andrea's face fell immediately and she shook her head.

"You don't mean that... Look I don't care about my dad he'll come around and even if he doesn't then well I don't care," she exclaimed. Max shook his head and looked down.

"Look Andrea I'm sorry, but..." he started to say. Anger boiled up inside her and she stomped her foot. She gave him a push.

"What are you going to break up with me already!" she yelled as she got in his face. He looked up at her with wide eyes, shocked. She shook her head, "You know what you are Max Bass your a coward!" she yelled, not caring if people on the street saw her.

"Andrea it isn't like that, but your dad..." Max tried to say, but she cut him off again.

"No! I don't care about him and you don't either! Do you want to be with me or not, bottom line?" she questioned, demand in her tone. Max stared into her eyes intently and bit his bottom lip. Her eyes suddenly filled with doubt when he remained silent. Her shoulders slumped and she backed away from him, "Oh I see," her voice was quiet. Max opened his mouth to tell her that wasn't what he meant, but she held up her hands. "Don't bother, your silence is all I need, thanks," she dismissed him and walked away. Max stared after her with longing. It was better this way, he thought to himself. He would never be good enough, tonight had cleared that up. He was living in a fantasy thinking it would work, they both were. He turned and got into his limo. Andrea watched from the shadows as it drove away.

–

Nate walked out of the door and saw Andrea leaning against the wall. He walked up to her, but she scoffed and walked to the car that pulled up.

"Don't talk to me," she seethed and slammed the door in his face. Nate sighed and opened it again getting in. When he did the car started and Andrea moved as far away from him as she could.

"Andrea please I'm only thinking about your well being..." Nate tried, but fell silent when Andrea turned towards him with a tear streaked face.

"I hate you..." she sniffled. Nate looked down in shame, but Andrea wasn't finished, "You ruined everything, I blame you for all of my unhappiness. And as for Max, you don't' even know what he's been through lately. You just told him he wasn't good enough, how do you think that made him feel dad?!" she screamed, ignoring the look she received from the driver.

"I didn't think about it that way," Nate admitted quietly.

"You're right you didn't' think! When you were so worried about me did you even stop and say hey maybe he is what makes her happy!? Did you?! NO YOU DIDN'T!" she shouted.

"Honey I just think that maybe right after Todd this..." Nate tried to defend himself again.

"TODD! Todd was dating me to get in my pants. He called me horrible things when I confronted him and Max defended me dad! Max was there when I was crying in the corner of a bathroom all alone! Max was there looking out for me! Max dad! Max! The person you just made sure to take away from me!" she cried, tears pouring from her eyes. Nate looked up at her slowly and his face fell completely.

"I didn't know," he replied. Andrea looked up at him and shook her head.

"You're right you didn't, but congratulations dad. You just took it all away in one night, good job," Andrea cried, "Good job." She then turned away from him and stared out the window. She reached her hands up and kept wiping away her make-up. The car was silent for a few moments, her heart felt broken.

"Maybe I was wrong Andrea and I'm sorry, but I would be more comfortable if we just sleep on it and let me talk to your mother about it tomorrow," Nate sighed. Andrea scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever," she spat.

–

"_From the first moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit made me realize that you were the last man in the world that I could ever marry..."_

"SLAM!" The front door echoed throughout the entire house and even Charlie's television shook. Lex and Charlie both jumped up and looked at each other.

"Shit is your dad home?" Lex asked, worry rising in his voice. Charlie ignored him though and turned off Pride and Prejudice on the television and got up from the bed.

"Come on," she ordered as she waved a hand towards the door. Lex bit his bottom lip and followed her slowly out the door. They walked out into the hallway where Charlie was almost knocked down by Max who stormed up the stair case. Lex stuck a hand out and steadied her quickly.

"Would you watch where your going!" Max snapped, a scowl on his face. Charlie and Lex exchanged a glance as he pushed towards them. Charlie instantly glared and Lex shook his head 'Charlie just stay out of...'

"MAX!" Charlie screamed as she ignored Lex and barged into her brothers room. "What the hell is your problem?!" Max looked up from his bed he had already fell on and glared.

"Go away Charlie, I'm not in the mood," he seethed. Lex stumbled in behind Charlie and immediately felt the tension in the room.

"Dude what happened you look like..." Lex started to say, but Max cut him off as he jumped up.

"What!? What do I look like? Huh Lex, do I look a loser? Someone not good enough to date Andrea, huh?" Max gave Lex a push into his chest. Lex stumbled backwards and hit the door with his back.

"Max stop it!" Charlie cried out as she put her hands on her brothers chest to hold him back. "Lex didn't do anything," she said with more calmness. Max backed away from her and rubbed his eyes. He then looked up and sighed.

"Look I'm sorry I just..." he trailed off in a frustrated sigh. Charlie's eyes flashed with concern and she stepped towards him.

"Max what's wrong?" she asked. Lex stepped up behind her and looked his best friend over. Max shook his head and walked over to his bed.

"Nothing guys, just let me go to bed. And Lex my dad will be home soon so just... whatever," he sighed as he fell back on his bed again. Charlie turned to face Lex and looked at him with sad eyes. Lex glanced back at Max before his attention was set to her again. 'Go' he mouthed, she shook her head and he sighed.

"Please, let me talk to him," he whispered. Charlie bit her bottom lip and set a frown on her face. She stayed like that for a few moments and then gave a small nod and walked out of the room. Lex closed the door behind her and Max looked up at the sound.

"Alright talk," Lex sighed as he walked over to the bed.

–

Charlie walked down the steps, her feet dragging. When she reached the bottom she sighed and went for the phone to call Andrea, but then she heard the front door fly open for the second time tonight. The noise scared her and she jumped behind the couch, hiding herself between it and the wall. She listened to the loud voice that filled her ears.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE I'VE BEEN FRIENDS WITH THAT SON OF A BITCH FOR MY WHOLE LIFE!" Chuck shouted as he yanked off his bow-tie and threw it to the floor. Blair walked in behind him and looked at him nervously.

"Chuck calm down, things just got out of hand," Blair insisted as she set down her purse on the table and took of her heals. Chuck began an angry pace and his hands fisted at his sides.

"Out of hand? Out of hand my ass?! He tore our son apart! Did you not see the look on his face? The... the hurt and defeat... did you?!" Chuck questioned as he stopped his pace in front of Blair. Blair looked away from him and nodded slowly. He gave a harsh nod of his own and then looked to the ceiling as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I just think that Nate got worked up and needs time to let it settle, we all do," Blair breathed as she let her curls down from the tight bun. Her head was killing her at the moment. Chuck stared at her in shock. He had clearly mistaken her trying to calm things as defending Nate.

"Stop defending that Bastard! I'm your husband and he is your son Blair! What is with you sticking up for him?! What do you still have a pathetic crush on him like in high school?" Chuck spat, jealousy dripping from his voice. Blair looked up at him slowly. Her eyebrow raised in question and her lips pursed.

"You did not just say that," she said in a low tone. Charlie squeezed her eyes shut from behind the couch, she didn't know who to defend anymore. Max, her mom, her dad, or her best friend?

"I think I did Blair," Chuck retorted, the anger in the pit of his stomach still boiled. Truthfully he was mad at himself for encouraging Max not that he got hurt. He was also pissed at Nathaniel and couldn't see what Blair was really trying to say. Blair looked at him with now hurt filled eyes and shook her head.

"Yeah Chuck, well you can just go to hell!" she screamed and then tore up the stairs. Charlie winced as the master bedroom door slammed and shook the walls.

"YEAH WELL I WOULDN'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU TONIGHT ANYWAYS! MAYBE YOU CAN CALL NATHANIEL AND HE CAN HELP YOU!" Chuck shouted up the staircase. Charlie remained completely still and her throat felt dry. She heard her father kick the floor beneath him and then the familiar sound of scotch being poured into a glass as it was slammed down in the counter. She heard her mom start to cry upstairs. Her face reddened and she shot up from behind the couch.

"Dad," she blurted out to make her presence known. Chuck dropped his drink back to the counter and spun around too look at his daughter. His features softened immediately.

"Charlie..." he breathed as he walked towards her, "Sweetie we didn't know you were standing there, you shouldn't listen to us fight we..." he tried to explain.

"How could you say that to her?!" she questioned with demand as she stomped her foot. Chuck stepped back and bit his bottom lip.

"Charlie you wouldn't underst..." he attempted to explain, but she shook her head and cut him off.

"Don't tell me that! God I hate when you tell me that! I do understand! I understand that you are an ass!" Charlie screamed and threw her hands in the air. As soon as it escaped her lips, Chuck's eyes widened. Charlie sucked in a breath and began to breathe short angry breaths.

"Charlotte Bass I am your father and you do not talk to me like that," Chuck ordered, his voice low and angry. Charlie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Sucks for you cause I just did," she retorted and then spun on her heel before he could counter her response. Chuck watched as she ran up the staircase and looked away as she opened the master bedroom and went inside.

–

"Alright man tell me what happened?" Lex sighed as he sat down in Max's desk chair and looked over at Max who had a blank stare directed towards the bedroom door. Max's eyes stayed where they were and he didn't move at all. Lex frowned in frustration and waved his hand in front of Max's view, "Max come on," he begged. Max's red eyes flashed towards Lex. Lex gave a small nod and Max let out a sigh.

"It's over, all over," he said in a low tone just above a whisper. Lex leaned forward in the chair.

"What do you mean?" he frowned with slight confusion. He knew it had to do with Andrea, but how it happened he didn't understand. They were happy this afternoon they seemed to be in better conditions then Charlie and Lex when they left for dinner. Max shifted his gaze back to the door.

"I mean that the obvious happened. It was over as soon as it started. Stupid to think otherwise," he muttered the last part to himself. Lex stood up and walked over to the bed.

"Don't say that, what did you guys have a fight? Charlie and I fight all the time we..." Lex tried to comfort Max, but Max sat up and cut him off.

"Don't compare me to you and Charlie! It's completely different okay, for one you guys aren't even in a real relationship!" he snapped. Lex's face fell a little, but he masked it quickly. "At least I had the balls to ask Andrea out, stop playing with my sister. Okay you don't deserve her!" Max shouted, but only thought of himself and Andrea as he uttered the words. "You'll never deserve her don't you get it? You aren't good enough for her, you never will be. Nobody wants someone like you going out with her, so just get over it and leave her alone!" Lex stood up slowly and turned away from him. He walked slowly to the door, but stopped and turned around to look at Max one last time before he left.

"For the record when I come back it's to see Charlie, we're done," Lex said quietly. Max's face fell and he watched as Lex walked out the door with silent footsteps and it closed behind him.

–

Chuck swirled the amber colored liquid around in his glass before he took another swig of it. He heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Lex at the bottom of them. Lex saw him and put his head down and went to leave. Chuck abandoned his scotch and called after him.

"Alexander tell me you just got here to speak with Max," he muttered. Lex stopped and slowly turned around to face Chuck. He looked up at the Bass man in front of him and then shook his head.

"Mr. Bass, I suggest you stop what you're doing and go check on your son," Lex said quietly and then left without another word from either of them. Chuck stared on as the door closed and then walked back over to the bar. He picked up the glass of scotch and brought it extremely close to his lips. His hand halted it though as he got a whiff of it. He pulled it away from his face and stared at it, his glance then shifted towards the bottle.

_The bottle always ends up empty._

He looked back at the glass and then poured it out into the sink. He then took the bottle and trashed it and its remaining liquid. He took a deep breath and then climbed the stairs. He stopped at the top and looked at two ways to go. Max or Blair. Truthfully he still didn't want to apologize just yet to Blair until he could make sense of what she was trying to say. He took a turn towards Max's room.

"Max," Chuck opened the door and made himself known. Max looked up at him with red and puffy eyes and Chuck stilled for a moment. He knew Max had been crying because he looked exactly like himself when he tried not to cry, but did anyways.

"Dad," he choked out and then tears fell from his eyes. Chuck immediately fell towards the bed and grabbed Max bringing him into a hug.

"Shh it's okay," Chuck soothed as he rubbed his back. Max muffled his sobs into Chuck's chest and gripped onto his shirt.

"I love her dad," Max cried. Chuck nodded and he rocked Max a bit.

"I know, it will be okay. I promise," Chuck said quietly. "You are good enough son, and it will be okay, it will all be okay," Chuck repeated to assure both himself and Max. Blair found herself in his mind as the words sank in more.

–

"Mom," Charlie whispered as she shut the bedroom door behind her. The room was pitch black, but she could still see her mothers form lying in bed. She heard quite sniffles and sobs. Charlie moved closer and climbed on the bed, next to her mother. "Mommy don't cry," she said quietly and wrapped her arms around her mother as much as she could from behind. Her little brother of course got in the way. Blair bit back her tears and let out a sigh.

"Charlie it's okay I'm not crying. Don't worry about it sweetie I..." Blair trailed off as she found herself choking back more tears. Damn her pregnancy hormones. Climbed over to the other side of her mother and lied down so they were facing each other on the pillow. Blair sent her a small sad smile and rubbed Charlie's arm.

"Mom don't listen to dad, he's being an ass," Charlie breathed. Blair's eyes flashed up towards her and she shook her head.

"Don't talk about your dad that way sweetie he just..." Blair started to defend Chuck, but Charlie shook her head and wouldn't let her continue.

"No mom I was behind the couch and I heard the things he said, I hate him," she spat, anger ringing throughout her tone. Blair tucked a curl behind Charlie's ear.

"Charlie don't say that and I'm sorry you had to listen to it. I don't like you to hear us fight," Blair whispered, her voice breaking a bit at _fight_.

"You guys shouldn't be fighting mom, you're pregnant and dad should be more considerate he's so ugh," Charlie let out an exasperated noise to show she was agitated. Blair swept a hand under her eye and her eyes looked to the ceiling.

"Charlie please your father was angry because of what happened tonight at dinner and... okay so he was acting like an ass towards me," Blair admitted. Charlie nodded slowly and then scooted closer to her mom. She felt like a little girl who had just had a bad dream.

"Mommy what happened tonight?" Charlie asked. Blair bit her bottom lip and let out a sigh.

"Honey I think we should just talk about it in the morning," Blair replied. Charlie gave a small nod and snuggled into the pillow. When the room got completely silent, Charlie scooted up against her mom and curled up into somewhat of a ball by her baby brother.

"Mom?" she broke the silence. Blair who's eyes were still completely opened touched Charlie's hand.

"Yeah sweetie?" she asked, trying to fake a smile for Charlie even if she couldn't see it.

"I just want to tell you that I'm okay and I love you," Charlie replied. Blair felt a soft smile come to her lips and kissed Charlie's hand.

"I love you too Charlie and just because I'm having a hard time with Max and your dad, doesn't mean that I won't be here for you, okay? You come to me if you want to talk," Blair insisted with a motherly tone. Charlie smiled and nodded.

"Then can I tell you a secret?" she asked. Blair raised her eyebrows in question and Charlie took that as a yes and continued, "Lex and I are sort of together... well I mean we are, but we aren't. He said he didn't want to tell anyone until he could himself and in a romantic way. But we've sort of been sneaking around, not sex or anything, but we did make-out in my bedroom." Charlie blushed at her confession. Blair let out a small laugh and surprised her daughter. She then nodded.

"Your secrets safe with me," Blair whispered. Charlie smiled and then yawned. Her eyes closed and whispered.

"Night mom, little brother." Blair's lips tugged up at the sides when she heard this and she placed a hand on her stomach. Immediately though her thoughts went back to Chuck.

–

A/N: Oh, oh, oh! See any of that coming?! Well did ya!? If you want more review and don't forget to tell me your thoughts and what you liked about it. Also no bashing any characters please they are my babies, you can be upset with them, but don't hate them. Except for Ella Beaton, you can hate her as much as you want if she appears again hehe.


	20. Charlie TugAWar

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter 18: **Charlie Tug-A-War**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait on all my stories. My computer has crashed again and most of the chapters for each story were already written, but I had to start all over again. Plus finals are killing me right now, so can't wait for summer. Thanks for all my loyal reviewers and I hope you guys still want me to keep writing. Enjoy.

–

"Blair open the door!" Chuck pounded on their bedroom door for the hundredth time. Honestly she was the reason they were fighting since she just had to stick up for Nathaniel and now he couldn't even get his clothes. "BLAIR!" He shouted and gave the door another pound from his fist. Suddenly the door flew open and smacked him in his face.

"WHAT?!" An angry Blair screamed. She had tired red eyes from crying hand had just gone through hell with morning sickness. Chuck rubbed his face and glared at her.

"I'm sorry I think I already answered that question about an hour ago when I started knocking on the door to my own bedroom," he growled. Blair rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her baby belly.

"Sorry I was too busy throwing up with your child to hear you, but then again Nathaniel did keep me up all night," she said with sarcasm as she glared with a smirk. Chuck tightened his jaw and slanted his eyes. He then shook his head.

"Whatever just get out of my way so I can change, I told Max I'd meet him for breakfast so we could talk and he already left," Chuck spat as he passed her and went into the bedroom. Blair let out a frustrated noise and spun on her heal.

"Too bad Charlie left to go with him already and I'm pretty sure you're the last person she wants to see!" she screamed into the closet. Chuck came out quickly.

"Oh I forgot she hates me after spending one night with you," he scoffed and then changed his shirt. Blair let out a fake and bitter laugh.

"Oh no sweetie she hates you because you're an ass!" Blair replied as she faked an innocent smile. Chuck came out of the closet and his eyes looked as if they were on fire.

"Yeah well something tells me when she finds out you stood up for that ass hole over her brother she'll hate you too," he then put up his hands, "But hey at least you'll have your precious Nathaniel."

"FUCK YOU!" Blair screamed and tore out of the room for the stairs. Chuck both shocked by her language paused for a moment, but was quick to make a comeback.

"OH YOU HAVE SEVERAL TIMES! BUT THEN AGAIN YOU DID THAT WITH NATHANIEL TOO!" He shouted.

"YOU KNOW WHAT CHUCK...!" Blair screamed, but fell silent. Chuck frowned and waited for her retort.

"What losing your bitchy touch?!" Chuck shouted and waited again for an answer. When there wasn't one he moved towards the bedroom door.

"AHH! OWE! OWE! Chuck..." he heard Blair scream and then she began to whimper. Chuck immediately took off into a run down the hallway.

"BLAIR!" He screamed with fear as he approached the staircase. What if she had fallen down it? It came in his view and he saw her with bent knees as she gripped onto the rail with one hand and clutched her stomach with the other. "Blair oh my god," he breathed and jumped to her. He instantly grabbed her to help her stand up. "What's wrong baby? What happened?" he asked nervously. Blair looked up at him with pained eyes as she held her breath.

"Chuck it hurts, it feels so tight and..." she let out a breath and then quivered with pain, "oh my god, I think I'm having a contraction," she started to cry. Chuck's entire face fell and his heart dropped to his stomach.

"We have to get to the hospital now," he urged and then began to help her down the stairs as she whimpered with pain. "DOROTA! DOROTA!" He called, but there was no answer.

"She went with Charl... OWE!" Blair cried again as tears streamed down her face. She wasn't sure if they were because of the tight pain she felt or the fear that dripped within her. Chuck winced and helped her into the elevator.

"It's okay baby everything will be fine Blair, I'll call her. Just breathe okay, everything is going to be okay," he said over and over again as he tried to believe it himself. If anything happened to Blair or the baby he knew he'd never forgive himself.

–

"Okay what is going on?" Charlie asked Max as the waiter set down two menus in front of them. They were in one of their favorite breakfast cafe in their usual, private spot that looked out the window. Max stared at her for a moment and then sighed. He turned his attention to outside on the streets of New York.

"Nothing really, just what we all knew would happen," he replied with a flat tone. Charlie pursed her lips and felt the aggravation start to rise within her. These Bass men were really starting to bug her. She grabbed his face and turned him towards her.

"That's not an answer, now tell me what is going on and why mom and dad are fighting," she demanded and let go of his face when she saw people look at them. Max glared at her for a moment and then his faced softened just a bit.

"Mom and dad are fighting?" he wondered and Charlie rolled her eyes. The waiter sat down their drinks in front of them. She picked it up and brought it to her lips.

"Did you not hear what was World War three between Chuck and Blair last night?" she questioned with raised eyebrows before she let the water soothe her throat.

"Since when do you call our parents by their first names?" Max asked with slight teasing in his tone. Charlie set down her drink and shot him a shut-up look. She then leaned forward and set her hands on the table.

"That's not important. What is though is you telling me what happened last night. I thought I had finally fixed everything with you and Andrea," Charlie said with disbelief. She then leaned back in her chair and studied his profile. She couldn't find guilt, so it that meant he didn't mess it up. Max shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault sis, the inevitable just happened," he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. The waiter brought out fruit and French toast, but neither touched it. Charlie quirked an eyebrow.

"You mean Andrea and you becoming a couple..." she smiled. After all in her opinion that was inevitable. Max sat up a bit and popped a grape into his mouth.

"No the me and her breaking up because I'm not good enough for her. You can get rid of all the Todd Harrington's you want sis. In the end it won't work. Even if her dad wouldn't have forbid her and..." he started to trail of. Charlie frowned and interrupted him immediately.

"What do you mean her dad forbid her? Are you telling me that he told you and her you couldn't see each other?" she asked.

"I'm telling you he doesn't want his daughter dating someone like me and he's probably right. I was right to end things now," he sighed and leaned back in his chair again. Charlie was about to yell at him for being stupid when she saw his eyes fall out the window. They looked so sad and defeated. She hated it. She was about to tell him she would fix it when her phone buzzed. She looked down at the call ID, it was Andrea. She bit her bottom lip and silenced it. A few seconds later though it rang again with Sarah. She answered it.

"Hello?" she asked as Max turned to look at her.

"CHARLIE WHY HAVEN'T YOU AND MAX BEEN ANSWERING YOUR PHONES!?" Sarah demanded as Charlie winced at the pain it caused in her ear.

"I'm with Max he..." she started to explain, but Sarah cut her off.

"BOTH OF YOU COME TO THE HOPSITAL NOW! EVERYONE IS HERE IT'S YOUR MOM!" She shouted. Charlie felt the world fall around her. She shut her phone and grabbed Max.

"We have to go to the hospital now," she said as she stood up and threw money down on the table.

"What's wrong? Why?" Max asked. Charlie turned towards him as her eyes started to water up.

"It's mom."

–

"Chuck! What happened?" a frantic Serena ran into the hospital waiting room and grabbed Chuck. Chuck spun around and when she saw him her heart sank. His eyes were worried and looked red like he'd been crying. He wiped them quickly. He shook his head.

"I don't know she had pain and.... she thinks maybe she was having contractions, but... I... I don't know Serena," he choked out his voice barely above a whisper. Serena's face fell down and she noticed he wasn't wearing shoes. She looked back up at him and rubbed his arm.

"Hey she'll be fine. They both will, why don't you sit down and I'll go see if I can get some information... okay?" she asked and smiled reassuringly at him. He nodded and rubbed his temples. Serena went over to the desk and Chuck stared at the floor. It was then he noticed Dan who sat down next to him. Chuck looked up at him slowly with a hard look.. Dan gave a small smile.

"She'll be fine, they both will," he said quietly. Chuck nodded slowly and then turned away from Dan. Humphrey was not going to see his eyes water. His head snapped up as someone ran towards him.

"Chuck what happened?" Nate asked with concern as he stumbled in front of him. Chuck's jaw tightened and he glared. He stood up and gave Nate a push.

"What the hell are you doing here? This is all your fault to begin with," Chuck growled. Dan stood up and put a hand between them. Nate stumbled back and scoffed.

"How is it my fault Blair is having problems with the baby?" Nate questioned. Chuck's eyes lit up like fire and he moved towards Nate.

"It's your fault because you don't think my son's good enough! Because my wife stood up for you and we fought! And because your the reason I said horrible things to her and now this happened!" Chuck screamed. The waiting room was empty, thank goodness. Nate looked down with shame and then left the room. Dan stared at Chuck. "What?!" Chuck snapped and Dan looked away as he pretended to find interest in a magazine. Chuck rubbed his head and went to sit back down.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Charlie screamed as she ran in the room ahead of Max. Chuck stood up immediately and Dan excused himself to go find Nate. Chuck stared at his daughter.

"Your mother felt some pain with the baby so we brought her here" he said quietly with a calm tone. Max came in behind her and stood against he wall as he listened. Charlie moved towards her father.

"What did you do?!" she shouted and gave him a push. Max's eyes widened.

"Charlie?" he questioned, but she shook her head as her eyes stayed on her father. Chuck stared down at her as thew words 'his fault' repeated in his mind. Charlie scoffed and threw her hands in the air.

"I can't believe you! You turned on mom and now something is happening to her!" she screamed as her brown curls flew in all directions. Chuck stepped back a bit as a full dose of hurt hit is face. He then tried to look stern.

"Charlie we will talk about this when we get home. This isn't the place and..." Chuck tried to take charge, but Charlie scoffed.

"The place? The place?! What the hell does where you are matter? As for when we get home, does that mean just you, Max, and I? Because what if something happened to mom or the baby, what if they don't come home dad?" she spat and hid the true worry in her voice. Chuck glared instantly and stepped towards her.

"Don't you dare say that," he warned.

"FINE!" she screamed she then shook her head, "But if something happens to her I will say this, it's your fault and I'll never forgive you," her voice was low and dripped with anger. Chuck felt like she had slapped him across the face. He stepped back and Max saw the hurt in his fathers eyes. Charlie couldn't though she was too angry. She turned to leave him standing there.

"Charlotte Bass!" Someone screamed from the doorway. All heads snapped towards an angry looking Nate Archibald. Max put his head down in shame while Chuck and Charlie showed both anger and hurt. Nate stepped into the room and shook his finger at her.

"You do not speak to your father like that young lady!" he boomed and stared her down, "Your mother will be fine and as for your father he is one of the best people I know. He cares about the ones he loves and if something happened it would not be his fault," Nate continued. Chuck wasn't sure how to feel about Nate. Charlie looked down at her feet.

"Hey look up here," Nate motioned and turned her head. Charlie did and stared at him quietly. "Now apologize to your father because he loves your mother very much. He may be hot headed, he may have been a player in high school, but he is my best friend god dammit and I'm glad for it," Nate then got quiet. He turned towards Max, "And I'd be happy to have his son date my daughter," he said quietly. Max and Chuck both sat up. Charlie took that opportunity to bolt and left the room. She felt absolutely awful and couldn't face her dad. He had to hate her now, he just had to.

–

Lex watched as the elevator doors to the hospital opened up. He stepped out into the hallway quickly and looked around. That's when he saw her. She had tears that streamed down her cheeks and her red lips were in a definite pout. She ran away from the sign that said waiting room and then she saw him.

"Charlie?" he asked with concern. She surprised him and immediately ran to him. She roped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. He felt his shirt go wet as her tears stained it. He placed a hand on her back and patted it. "Shh it's okay," he soothed. Charlie shook her head and then looked up at him.

"But it's not Lex, it's not okay," she sobbed as she stared up at him with tear filled, brown, doe eyes. Lex scooped a hand under her cheek and wiped them away quickly. He leaned in a bit closer to her and arched his head.

"What is it? Is it your mom, did something happen to the baby?" he questioned. Charlie stared at him for a moment and then frowned with confusion.

"Wait, what are you doing here? How did you even know?" she asked as a few more tears spilled onto her rosy cheeks and down her ivory skin. Lex tucked a curl behind her ear and leaned in so he could speak quieter.

"You're dad just called me and I came immediately, he said you needed someone," he replied and tried to wipe away her tears again. Charlie backed up a little and quickly shook her head.

"What? No... he couldn't have Lex. He hates me now, he has to... I... I... I was horrible and I said things... I... I..." she stuttered and started to choke on her own cries. Lex grabbed her immediately and put a finger to her lips. He waited until she breathed regularly and then spoke.

"What are you talking about? Your dad doesn't hate you Charlie, I don't understand I thought you were crying about your mom. Tell me what's going on," he urged her. Charlie bit her bottom lip and then looked down in shame.

"Everything just got so messed up last night and I said hateful things to my dad. Then today something happened with my mom and the baby... only we don't know what yet. And I... I..." she looked up at him. "I blamed my dad Lex and I told him that I hated him and called him horrible things. And he has to hate me now. I'm a horrible daughter and a horrible person. And I just want my mommy, but I don't know if she's okay and..." she began to cry into his chest again. Lex stared forward as he rubbed her back and held her tightly against him. He then took hold of her shoulders and pulled her from him just a bit so he could look her in the eyes.

"Hey, you're dad understands okay. All you have to do is apologize and everything will be fine with your mom and the baby too. I promise," he spoke with pure sincerity. It shocked her a bit to not hear the innuendos or crude comments. She looked up into his blue eyes that looked so concerned and cared for her. He sent her a soft smile of reassurance and wiped up her tears yet again.

"Lex," she breathed and leaned closer to him. He smiled a bit more and caressed her cheek. He gave a nod for her to move on and she let out a deep breath. "Are you... do you think you're going to ask me soon because..."

"Charlie..." Lex attempted, but she shook her head.

"No I don't care if it's special anymore Lex, I changed my mind just ask me please... please..." she begged. Lex's face fell a bit and so did Charlie's. He then cleared his throat and tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Hey... I'm going to okay, but not like this and not right now. You have way to much going on and when it happens I want it to be about us. I want us to be together and for that to be the only thing on our minds. I want it to be special, okay?" he clarified. Charlie nodded slowly and then rested her head on his chest. He sighed with relief and held her tight. Charlie kept her eyes from him. She wanted to believe him, but deep down she wondered if he would ever ask, or if she had missed her chance.

–

"Mr. Archibald I..." Max tried to think of something to say, but Nate held up his hand and signaled for him to silence. He looked at Chuck briefly and then walked over to Max. He set a hand on his shoulder and let out a deep breath.

"Maxwell... I mean Max, I'm sorry about last night. Everything I said was awful and immature. There is nothing wrong with you or your dad, or your mom. You are all wonderful people and your parents are my best friends. I don't know what I thought last night, but I do know how I feel now. My daughter is miserable right now and I realized I'm the one who caused it. But for a short time when you were going out with my daughter without my knowledge she was happy. And I know you broke up with her last night and I take responsibility for it. I also would be honored if you would date my daughter, but don't break her heart. I'm trusting you, understand?" Nate fell silent after his speech and stared down at Max while he felt Chuck's eyes glued to his back. Max opened his mouth to say something, but a door opened and out came the doctor. Chuck immediately stood up and rushed over to him.

"What's wrong? Is she okay? Are my wife and son okay?" Chuck asked frantically. He was ready to pounce and strangle someone if he didn't get answers. Max and Nate stepped up behind Chuck and listened. The doctor smiled softly.

"Your wife and son are fine Mr. Bass what we thought was labor was..." But Chuck didn't stick around to listen. He pushed past the doctor and ran down the hallway. He checked each room until the second to last door was open and she sat inside. Chuck paused in the doorway and looked her over. She sat on a bed and stared down at her hands that held her baby inside her.

"Blair," he breathed. She immediately looked up at him, but her hands stayed in place. He stumbled to her and sat on the bed next to her. "I'm so sorry Blair I was such an ass, but I was so worried and..." he trailed off as he tangled his hands in her hair and kissed her lips. Blair reacted, but then he pulled away. "Blair please the things I said were awful and I didn't mean them. I'm just so glad you guys are okay and... and... and then I caused whatever happened to happen and..." she silenced him and put a finger to his lips.

"Chuck you didn't do anything. I had a Braxton Hicks. I've had them before, but they were never this severe so I didn't recognize it. It can feel very painful if you've had previous pregnancies and can be mistaken for labor, like I thought mine was. But it happens to a lot of people, but it wasn't your fault," she explained and touched a hand to his cheek. Chuck set his own hands on her stomach and then kissed it. He let out a sigh of relief and then pulled her closer to him. "But Chuck, I can't believe what you said to me," she broke the silence. Chuck remembered their fight and lifted his head to look up at her slowly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it I was jealous and I thought you were picking Nathaniel, but I realized you were just trying to be calm and I'm so sorry Blair please don't divorce me. It won't happen again I'm promise," he begged. Blair stared at him for a moment and then started giggling. Chuck frowned with confusion, "Is this some kind of taste of my own medicine, laugh and the divorce me or..."

"I can not believe you think I would divorce you," she laughed as her tucked a curl behind her ear. She then placed his hands on her stomach. She stopped laughing and smiled, "Chuck you're my husband, father of my children, we're having another child, and I love you." She touched a hand to his cheek and shook her head, "We fought, and yeah it was bad and yes I'm sure my pregnancy hormones will get you for it later, but if you think I would ever divorce you over something like that. You're insane," she let out a small giggle. Chuck looked down and then back up at her.

"I love you," he said and kissed her lips softly. He then rested his forehead against hers, "And I promise not to act like a jealous idiot again." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Don't lie to me Chuck Bass and I don't care if you're jealous. It's cute... just don't take it out on me. Don't hate me because I'm beautiful," she smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. Chuck let out a chuckle and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Gorgeous and sexy as hell is so much more fitting Mrs. Bass," he whispered before he kissed her again.

–

Charlie looked up at Lex slowly and he gave her another small smile. She opened her mouth to say something, but both were interrupted.

"Charlie, mom's okay she.... what's this?" Max asked with a frown as he eyed the hold Charlie and Lex had on each other. Lex looked away and Charlie frowned with confusion, having no idea bout their fight.

"Max, mom's okay," she smiled, "Lex let's go," she said and grabbed his hand. Max raised his eyebrow at this and found Lex's eyes.

"I though I told you to stay away from her," Max spat and Lex glared at him. Charlie looked between the two, but then back down at her hand when Lex tightened his grasp on it.

"What's going on?" she asked, but was ignored.

"Just because you're pissed about you failing with Andrea, doesn't mean you're going to keep me away from Charlie," Lex warned.

"Lex!" Charlie gasped at his choice of hurtful words. Max didn't seem effected though and Lex looked down at Charlie.

"Oh believe me that's nothing compared to what he said to me last night," he said to Charlie with less anger. Charlie immediately snapped her head up towards Max. He glared at Lex.

"Thanks man," he growled.

"No problem bro," Lex said back with heavy sarcasm. Charlie raised her eyebrows.

"Alright what is going on between you two? And Max what did you say to Lex?" she asked and released her hand from Lex's as she got in between them. Max grabbed her hand by him and shook his head.

"That doesn't matter, Lex and I are done and so are you two," he ordered and started to pull her away. Lex's eyes widened and he grabbed her other hand and yanked her back.

"Hey we are just getting started and you're the one who just turned on me all of the sudden," Lex protested. Max pulled on her hand again.

"Charlie is coming with me," he said simply, but Lex pulled her again and she jerked back towards him.

"No Charlie is staying with me," he retorted. Charlie flinched in pain as they began to pull at her arms.

"You guys you're hurting me," she said, but neither noticed and continued to jerk her back and forth.

"You shouldn't be so sensitive I didn't even know what I was saying last night, but now that I see how easily you leave a person I don't want you with my sister," Max raged and yanked Charlie extra hard. Lex yanked her back with more force.

"Well that isn't for you to decide and you're the un-loyal one in our relationship I try to help and be there and you completely pushed my feelings to the side," Lex replied. Even through the pain of her yanked arms Charlie thought that they sounded more like an old married couple.

"Well I don't care because we are through and my sister will come with me because I tell her to," Max ordered.

"I believe that's my job Maxwell," Chuck said with a warning tone and quirked eyebrows. Both boys looked up at him while Charlie looked down in shame at her throbbing arms. "Well let go of her, you're hurting her, she's not a rope you play tug a war with," Chuck demanded. Both boys released her and backed away from Chuck it was clear that he wasn't too happy.

"Dad it was his fault I don't want him around her anymore," Max said as he pointed at Lex.

"Oh please that is so unfair just because you're mad at me you can't take back Charlie like a toy," Lex retorted. They began to bicker.

"Both of you stop!" Chuck shouted and silenced them completely. Chuck sighed and then walked to Charlie and examined her arms. "Are you okay sweetie?" he asked. She looked up at him slowly and nodded. She still felt awful and didn't understand why he wasn't yelling or grounding her. Chuck then looked back at Max and Lex. He pointed at them, "Now you two stay here and work this out and if you ever yank your sister Max or your... or my daughter Lex like that again so help me... well it will be bad. Understand?" he asked. Both boys nodded quickly. Chuck sighed with relief and then set a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Come on Charlie," he said and led them down the hallway. They walked in silence for a moment and then she broke it.

"Dad," she said just above a whisper. Chuck smiled and kept his eyes forward.

"I know Charlie, I forgive you. It's okay and I'm sorry too," he replied. Charlie stared up at him for a moment and then grabbed him in a hug from his side. He stopped surprised at this and then hugged her back. She hardly ever hugged him now that she was "too old for it". He smiled and patted her back.

"I love you dad," she whispered and squeezed him tighter. Chuck nodded and pulled away a bit so he could look at her.

"I love you too Charlie," he responded and brushed some curls from her face. Charlie smiled and then bit her bottom lip.

"You didn't have to yell at Lex and Max, they didn't realize they were hurting me dad," she sighed. Chuck nodded, but then put on a stern, but soft face.

"I know, but whether anyone, your brother or boyfriend hurts you emotionally or physically, intentionally or by accident there will be hell to pay from me. You're my little girl Charlie and you may not like it, but I will be protective of you even when you're grown up completely and living on your own," Chuck said. Charlie smiled softly and then hugged him again. After that they began to walk again.

"Dad?" she asked. He nodded for her to continue. "Lex isn't my boyfriend," she said. Chuck let out a small chuckle.

"Whatever you say Charlie," he smirked.

–

A/N: Review on what you liked and if you would like more.

NEXT:

Will Max go find Andrea now that he has Nate's blessing?

And what about Lex and Charlie...


	21. Prince Charming & The Dark Knight

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter 19: **Princesses & Dark Knights**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: Hey guys so my computer is still being fixed, but it should be back soon. As for you faithful reviewers and new ones though... you guys are amazing! Really this story has up to 396 reviews so far, I feel so honored! Thank you so much and I so hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Let me know if it's to your liking in a review when you finish reading. Enjoy!

FINALE WAS FREAKING AMAZING! BRING ON CB POWERCOUPLE SEASON 3!

–

Max stuffed his hands in his pockets as his eyes fell to the floor. Lex crossed his arms and eyed them as people in the waiting room went in all directions around them. Max let out a sigh and pursed his lips. Lex shifted his weight to his other leg and then pretended to be curious with the people around him. Max let out a large sigh.

"So are you going to apologize?" Lex asked and raised his eyebrows in question at Max. Max looked up at him slowly and glared.

"Um I think you're the one who should be apologizing," Max scoffed. Lex widened his eyes and let out a bitter laugh.

"Are you serious? You're the one who tore me apart when I tried to be there for you," Lex defended and held his hands up in the air. Max shook his head.

"And you're the one who abandoned me in my time of need. Honestly you think I'm going to let you do that to my sister too?" Max questioned.

"What the hell are you talking about? I tried to be there in your so called time of need and you told me I wasn't good enough for her, that I didn't deserve her, and basically tore me, who you once called your best friend, apart in every way possible," Lex waved his hands about a bit as he stressed each word. Max's face fell a bit at his words and he looked down. "Oh don't tell me you feel bad," Lex spat with a sarcastic tone. Max glared and looked back up at him.

"You're the on who ran out on this friendship," he pointed at Lex and spoke with accusation.

"Once again after you told me I wasn't fit to walk the earth basically," Lex raised his voice a bit to get it through to Max's brain. Max threw his hands in the air.

"I wasn't talking about you!" he shouted, but then fell silent. His eyes widened at his confession and Lex frowned with confusion.

"What?" Lex asked. Max stared at him for a moment and then shook his head and looked down. He gave a defeated shrug.

"I was talking about myself, okay? I was upset and I took it out on you, but I thought you knew that. I'm sorry, really... okay?," Max clarified. Lex stepped towards Max.

"What? Why would you..." he shook his head, "How could you even? I thought we were through with this man you are good enough for Andrea," Lex stressed.

"Who said this was anything about her?" Max asked with an agitated tone. Lex shot him a knowing look and Max sighed, "Okay maybe it is, but it doesn't matter. She probably hates me now and it's over." Max let out a sigh of defeat. Lex slapped him upside the head. "What the hell was that for?" Max seethed as he rubbed his head.

"For being an idiot. Do you have any idea what Charlie and I did for you two? We worked hard and you are going to fix this. You have her fathers blessing and you want to be with her. So stop acting like a baby and go ask her to be your girlfriend!" Lex ordered and pointed a finger into Max's chest. Max shoved his hand away and then lost his scowl.

"What if she rejects me?" Max asked quietly as he looked around to make sure no one could hear what he was saying. After all Max Bass did have a reputation to uphold. Lex let a small smile come to his face and set a hand on Max's shoulder. He leaned in close to him.

"She won't," he simply stated. He then pulled away and spoke a bit louder, "She won't reject because like me and the rest of your friends we all know you are good enough. You have a heart Max Bass whether you want to admit it or not man." Max smiled and then grabbed Lex in a man hug.

"Awe shut up," Max chuckled. Lex let out a laugh of his own. "Bros for life man," Max said and Lex nodded as they continued their hug.

"Awe is the bromance back on? For a while I thought I was going to have to get Brody Jenner up in here," Charlie smirked as she appeared in the doorway. Both boys jerked away quickly from their man hug and shrugged it off awkwardly. Charlie let out a laugh, "Don't worry I got a picture for mine and Gossip Girls own enjoyment." Max and Lex glared at her and then turned towards each other. They smirked and began to nod.

"My dads not around," Max grinned. Lex stuck out his fist and they pounded it.

"Let's get her," Lex whispered and then they both turned back to Charlie with evil grins. Charlie frowned and then backed away.

"Hey... don't you even think about... do you want me too... oh shit," she sighed before she took off in a run down the hallway. People around them were in shock, but the boys just laughed as they chased her to the elevator. She jumped in right before it closed. They both glared as she stuck out her tongue and the doors closed. Max turned to Lex.

"Stairs?" he opted.

"Stairs," Lex confirmed and then they took off in another run. They would beat her down there and be waiting before she could escape this time. After all they were Max Bass and Lex Sparks, not even Charlie Bass could get past them. Or could she?

–

Nate sighed as he stepped in the doorway of his home. He locked the door behind him and rubbed his eyes. Blair and the baby were okay. Chuck and him were okay. And Max and him were okay. He slowly turned around and stopped when he saw Andrea.

"What happened?" she asked as she moved towards him. "Is Max's mom and the baby okay?" she questioned with worry in her tone. Nate smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah sweetie everyone is okay," he answered. He then brushed her hair from her face, "And I mean that. I apologized to Max and if he doesn't come for you now then he's an idiot." Andrea's eyes lit up for a moment, but then she sighed.

"Maybe I was the idiot for thinking he actually wanted me dad," she looked up at him with hurt filled eyes. Nate's face fell and he quickly brought his daughter into a hug.

"Hey, don't like that he does. Just give him some time honey. It's my fault to begin with, but I promise you... everything will work it out one way or another," Nate soothed her. Andrea nodded against his chest and held her father in the hug tighter.

"I hope so daddy.... I love him," she admitted. Both of them had said it to their fathers, but never to another. And they would never know unless they let each other in and told the other.

–

Lex and Max grabbed onto each other as they stumbled in front of the elevator doors on the lobby floor. They both breathed heavily out of breath and leaned on each other for support. They blew their hairs out of their face, but found they didn't have enough breath for that and resorted to just moving it with their hands. When they saw the elevator come nearer to the bottom they straightened themselves out. They had her trapped. They fixed their clothes and hair and put on their victory smirks. The elevator dinged and it slowly opened.

"How's it feel to be beat Charlie Bass?" Lex smirked as people stepped out. Both of them frowned though when they saw it was empty. They looked to each other with confusion.

"I wouldn't know, but I guess you losers would," Charlie smacked them both from behind and then laughed as she ran for the doors. They spun around quickly and stared on after her.

"How did she...?" Max trailed off in question.

"But she was... but we..." Lex rambled on in confusion. They slowly turned towards each other again. Max then started to Chuckle and patted Lex on the back.

"She's told us before man, because she's Charlie Bass," he grinned. Lex shook his head and sighed. They then both walked towards the door in defeat. Charlie smirked as she leaned against the limo.

"Why hello boys, come to beg me not to tell anyone how pathetic you two really are?" she grinned with her huge Chanel sunglasses already in place. The boys looked between each other and hen Max chuckled.

"You did say you were the smarter twin sis," he patted her on the shoulder and then climbed in. The door closed behind him. Lex stepped towards her and stopped when he was right in front of her. He raised her Chanel sunglasses so he could look her in the eyes. Charlie threw him a questioning grin.

"What?" she asked. Lex leaned closer to her.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you out smart me?" he teased and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Charlie let out a giggle and brought a hand to his cheek. She began to pull his lips closer to hers.

"Now that deserves a thank you," she said in a seductive voice.

"You're welcome," Chuck said from behind them. Lex jumped back and looked at Chuck who held Blair's hand. Blair grinned at him and then winked. Charlie smiled nervously at her father and then put her sunglasses back down.

"Dad, hey..." she elongated the word and made the situation just a bit more awkward. Chuck rolled his eyes and shook his head. He then sighed and held up his hands.

"Just get in the limo you two," he ordered with a grin. Charlie and Lex both let out a sigh of relief and gave him a nod before they scrambled in. Blair smiled and turned towards Chuck.

"Wow Mr. Bass that was quite mature of you," she complimented in a teasing tone. Chuck let out a chuckle and then set his hands on the side of her swelled baby stomach.

"Well I thought it was about time I grew up... just a bit more... after all I have a baby on the way you know," he leaned in close and held a playful tone of his own.

"Really I hadn't noticed," she laughed. Chuck nodded and kissed her lips softly. He pulled her closer and rocked her a bit. She then smirked and tried to keep a straight face, "Oh... that's it?" she asked. Chuck's eyes lit up as he got a flash back.

"I love you too," he smiled as his brown eyes danced with hers. Blair immediately leaned in and started to kiss him. They both giggled like teenagers and realized all they were missing was the green jacket and golden head band to fully recreate the moment.

"Can you say it twice?" Blair giggled. Chuck smirked and stated to kiss her again. She pulled apart to rewrite more of the past.

"Ahem... excuse me," Charlie stuck her head out the window. Both of her parents turned towards her and smiled. Max then stuck his head out the window.

"Hey you two..." Blair smiled and touched her lips. Charlie sighed and rolled her eyes. Lex stuck his head out next.

"Just get in the limo you two," he sighed as he tried to do his best Chuck voice. Chuck and Blair both laughed and the kids all giggled as they got back in. Chuck turned back to Blair.

"Well it ended a little differently," Chuck joked. Blair smiled and kissed him again before she opened the limo door.

"But it still ended with Chuck and Blair," she breathed.

"And their amazing children!" Max called out. Chuck and Blair laughed as they got in the limo.

"Hey don't forget the amazing favorite family friend!" Lex called out.

"Amazing kisser maybe," Charlie grinned as the limo started to drive away.

"Charlotte Bass!" Chuck called.

"Hey don't blame me it's in my blood!"

–

"Finally alone," Chuck smiled as he closed the doors behind his back. He looked on at Blair who sat in the middle of the huge bed, propped up against the pillows. Excitement arose in him when he saw that she had not only showered, but was also in the black lace La Perla maternity's addition he had been begging her to wear since he bought them.

"See something you like Mr. Bass?" she asked playfully. She then raised one of her eyebrows and threw him a sexy smirk. Chuck locked the door and stepped towards the bed.

"I could name a few things," he breathed and then fondled with the belt of his pants. Blair adjusted her pregnant stomach and bent up to her knees. She then went over so she was at the end of the bed in front of him.

"Let me help you with those, belts can be tricky," she whispered in his ear. His eyes fluttered back a bit as she caressed her hand over the crotch of his pants and then slowly undid his belt. When she was done his pants dropped to the floor.

"You know buttons can be tricky as well," he said in a seductive voice as he placed her hands on top of his button up shirt. Blair quirked an eyebrow and then undid the first one.

"Well then let me help you with that," she replied and let his shirt fall to the floor when she was finished. Chuck stared down at her as his brown eyes melted with lust for her.

"You always did like to unwrap your presents," he trailed a finger down her side, starting at her arm and down to right under her bottom. Blair fisted his chest hair and pulled him towards her. Chuck growled at the slight pain, but then let his lips attack hers. When she reached for his boxers he pulled away. "Wait go back to the front of the bed and lay yourself out," he commanded. Blair looked at him in question.

"Why? You can have me here, or even on the floor if you want to," she mused. Chuck shook his head and kissed her neck.

"No I want to start from the bottom and worship my way to the top before I show you who you belong to," he whispered into her ear. His voice rasped in such a sexy and husky tone she immediately fell under his command. She backed her way into her former position and then lied down on the bed. She waited for him to come and discover her.

******- M-RATED SCENE -******

Chuck dropped himself to his knees at the foot of the bed. He watched as Blair's body trembled at his closeness. He smirked at this and quirked his eyebrow.

"Are you sure you aren't too tired Blair... or too sore?" he teased her a bit and he heard her give her own version of a low growl. He chuckled, "Okay... okay be patient baby," he soothed and leaned down by her feet. He caressed them with his hand and then kissed the front of each ankle.

"Chuck," she giggled a bit as it started to tickle. Chuck grinned at this.

"You realize how absolutely adorable you're making this moment, don't you?" he asked. Blair rolled her eyes and then held up her leg.

"Is this adorable too?" she put on a innocent face. Chuck's eyes lit up and he moved towards it. He took it in his hand and shook his head.

"Oh no... this... these," he stroked each leg. "Are goddess legs that entrance each man that looks at them," he kissed them up and down. Blair let out a low moan. Chuck straddled himself over her legs. "But," his hand stopped the rubbing, "No other man can touch them."

"What about this? Can other men touch this Chuck?" Blair breathed as she fondled with the straps of her La Perla's and twisted them a bit so the spot between her legs teased him of its view. Chuck immediately pounced on it. He gabbed her hands with force.

"Never this... this," he pulled of the bottoms of the underwear and ran his fingertips over her vulva, "this belongs to me the most. This is mine," he said in a low voice, that dripped with threat even if other men weren't around to hear it. Blair eyes rolled back a bit and she gasped as he slipped a digit in and circled it just at the opening.

"What.... What happens if they do Chuck?" she managed the words out. She knew when she got him wound up and over possessive the results were always so much more pleasurable. She felt his finger go deeper inside of her and she let out a big gasp.

"That won't happen," he raised his voice a bit and then soothed the plunge with soft motions inside of her, "Because people aren't allowed that close to Chuck Bass's territory."

"Is that all I am, a piece of land to you?" Blair asked as she felt his finger continue, but him kiss up her baby belly. Chuck stopped at her breast and let his eyes meet her.

"To them the sign you wear says so, but to me... you're so much more," he rasped before his lips dove in between her breasts and began to suck. Blair arched her back a little and let out a moan.

"Oh!" she sounded with delight as he swirled his tongue around each nipple. He then bit them just enough to hurt, but feel extremely pleasurable. Chuck then pulled his finger out of her. Blair frowned, but her face softened when he cupped each breast in his hands.

"What sign?" Blair giggled as he began to tickle her baby stomach. Chuck smirked and then leaned up over it and down to her neck where he kissed it softly.

"Well there's the wedding ring..." he whispered and then leaned up to look at her. He then sat up a bit and kissed her stomach as she gazed at him. "And for now there's also you're lovely belly full with my child," he stroked it gently and Blair let out a delighted sigh with a smile.

"You're so sweet when I'm pregnant," Blair exhaled as he hovered over her face and placed soft kisses on her neck and in her hair.

"Hey we are about to have sex that is sexy, not sweet," he defended. Blair shook her head as she reached her arms up and held onto him.

"I say you're sweet," she replied. Chuck let out a low growl and pursed his lips. Blair giggled and he glared at her. He then smirked and went back down so he was right between her legs. He began to massage right between her inner thighs, letting his fingers switch places and brush over her vulva.

"Is it still sweet?" he asked in a husky, seductive tone. Blair closed her eyes and let out a small moan. Chuck grinned in accomplishment and then rid himself of his boxers quickly. He watched as Blair suffered from the absence of his hands and reached her own hand down to caress it. Chuck raised his eyebrows as his cock perked up a bit. "Are you pretending I'm touching you Blair?" he questioned. Blair ignored him though and instead let out a small moan. Chuck moved her hand away and leaned over her so their hips lied against each other and his throbbing member brushed against her wetness.

"Chuck, get inside me now," she commanded and pulled him against her with his chest hair. He steadied himself so he wouldn't apply pressure to the baby and then angled and arched his hips. "Don't make me call the pool boy," she let out a moan of a laugh. Chuck's eyes lit up with jealousy and he pushed himself into her.

"You," he rasped as he thrust in and then pulled out a bit. "Belong," another push inside her. "To," another. "ME!" He plunged deep and than began to pump in and out in swift and deep movements. Blair's eyes flew to the back of her head and she gripped the bed board. Her head twitched a bit.

"Oh! Oh yes! Chuck oh god yes!" she started to shout as the bed began to move just a bit. Chuck captured her lips so he could turn her to look at him. He pumped and pumped again and again. She screamed in ecstasy when her peak came and he exploded inside of her. He pulled out slowly and then fell beside her. She curled up to him instantly as her eyes fluttered closed and open with exhaustion.

"I love you Mrs. Bass," he breathed harshly.

"Make up sex is amazing," Blair managed out. Chuck chuckled as best he could and then kissed her head before they fell into slumber.

–

"What do you think mom and dad have been doing since we've been gone?" Charlie wondered as she pushed the half piece of pizza around on her plate. Yes even Upper East teens went for Pizza. Okay so it was technically gourmet.

"Probably make-up sex," Lex laughed as he took a bite of his pizza. Charlie scrunched her nose in disgust while Max threw a napkin at him. The three then started laughing. Charlie pushed her plate away and yawned. She then rested her head on Lex's shoulder. Lex raised his eyebrows and smiled down at her.

"So are you guys officially together or what?" Max asked as he shifted in his seat a bit uncomfortable. It's not that he had a problem with them, but being the third wheel kind of sucked... a lot. Charlie's eyes shot open and she shook her head at her brother to shut-up.

"Not officially... yet," Lex said quietly.

"And that's because....?" Max stressed his words in confusion as he waved his hand a bit to signal for more of an answer. Charlie sat up and scooted a bit from Lex. She rolled her eyes and flicked her napkin across the table.

"Because he wants it to be special when he asks me," Charlie said in a bitter and some what sarcastic tone. Max let out a laugh and then touched Lex's cheek.

"Awe is someone going soft?" Max mocked. Lex smacked his hand away and slouched back in his seat. Charlie rolled her eyes again at both of them and then stood up.

"Let's go home I'm tired," she told them before she turned on her heal and walked to the door. Lex and Max both shook their heads and obeyed her as they got up. Max threw some money on the table and then followed Lex out to the limo that Charlie stood by. They looked at her in question as to why she hadn't gotten in. "Um I think I want to walk home."

"Why?" Max moaned, not liking the idea at all. Lex let out a chuckle and then took of his jacket and put it on Charlie's shoulders.

"Hey Max dude go on home, I'll walk with her," Lex nodded at him and put his arm around Charlie's waist. Max sighed shook his head and then got in the limo. Charlie and Lex watched as it drove away. Charlie then smiled and turned towards Lex.

"What happened to why walk when you can ride in style?" Charlie asked with a smirk at one of his former quotes. Lex turned towards her as they began walking.

"You happened," he replied. Charlie's face lit up and they both turned away as they each blushed a bit. Lex let out a sigh, "Besides there's something I want to as you." Charlie turned towards him immediately.

"Really, what? It's yes," she said quickly. Lex grinned and then let out a small laugh.

"Good because I was afraid you'd let Cameron Baizen take you to the homecoming dance next week," Lex pulled her closer to them. Charlie's face fell a bit, but she masked it quickly.

"I did promise you the next dance didn't I?" she asked playfully. After all maybe they would be boyfriend and girlfriend by then. And truthfully she wasn't planning on going, for real this time, but now she had a date.

"So I was thinking you in a white dress," he whispered in her ear. Charlie nodded and mentally cursed herself for the picture of herself in her head. With this dress she wore a vale which she was pretty sure wouldn't be on the dress code for homecoming.

–

Max stared out the window as the limo passed by the lit up streets of New York. It stopped at a light. He then looked down as his phone buzzed in his lap. He saw a text from Gossip Girl and clicked the read button.

_Spotted Andrea Archibald all alone in the park. Why the long face A? Finally realized your prince charming is really a dark knight? I would give up on once upon a time if I were you because I dont see your happily ever after ever coming true._

_You know you love me._

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

Max looked up slowly and shut the phone in his hand. He felt a weight on his heart as he saw the picture of Andrea alone in the park on a bench. Gossip Girl had been _nice _enough to include a photo of Andrea with a few tears streamed down her cheeks. Max bit his bottom lip and looked up towards the driver at the front of the limo slowly.

"Driver?" Max's voice filled the limo immediately.

"Yes Mr. Bass?" the driver glanced at him through the mirror. Max looked back at his phone for a moment and then back up.

"Change of plans, I have somewhere to go before I go home," Max said.

"Where to Mr. Bass?" the driver asked.

–

A/N: Is he going to go and get her? Review if you want more. And I'll also be trying to start including at least one GG blast in each post. Thanks for reading.

DON'T FORGET TO ALSO CHECK OUT NEW POLL ON PROFILE AND VOTE! STORY MAY DEPEND ON IT! BE A PART READERS!!!


	22. The Many Mood Swings of Blair Bass

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter 20: **The Many Mood Swings of Blair Bass**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls, that go past her shoulders, are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: Thank you as always to my lovely and absolutely wonderful reviewers! School is officially over, who's happy? Me! Hope you guys will still be reading now that summer is here, let me know when you're finished reading! Enjoy.

–

Andrea sat on the bench and a shiver erupted from her body. She let out a cry. It was cold and she was alone and miserable. Max didn't come for her, he didn't care, and she was alone. She wiped her tears quickly when she heard someone behind her. She bit her lip as she stopped herself from letting out another cry. Honestly it was late, who went to the park his late? Other than her. She didn't want to be bothered in her sulking. She wanted whoever it was just to go away.

"Is this seat taken?" a smooth and all familiar voice asked. Andrea head a gasp escape her lips. She looked to her side and up at the person slowly. Max stood there with a serious face. She shook her head slowly and turned forward to stare at the ground in front of her. She felt him sit beside her. What was he doing here? He made it clear that he did not want to be with her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and tried to wipe away the rivers of mascara she knew were streamed down her cheeks. She heard him sigh beside her and shift in his seat a bit. He was uncomfortable, she knew him well.

"I..." he trailed off into silence and she squeezed her eyes shut. Hadn't he humiliated her and her heart enough, yet? She suddenly felt angry.

"How could you do that to me?" she asked as she turned towards him. Her tone held anger and defeat at the same time. He lifted his head slowly and his eyes met hers.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. She shook her head and let out a bitter laugh.

"Sorry? Sorry? You're sorry?!" she stood up and fisted her hands at her sides, "Is that all you have to say?!" she shouted at him. He looked up at her with big eyes, shocked at her reaction.

"I... I didn't mean to hurt you and I came here because..." he stuttered on like an idiot.

"Hurt me?! Hurt me?! Max you humiliated me! You broke my heart! You gave up just like that after I begged you to stay with me and then even when you don't have an excuse to not be with me you still stay away! You proved my father right that all you would do is break my heart!" she started to cry. Max stared at her with sad eyes. She shook her head sadly and put it down in defeat. "And you don't even care do you?" her voice was broken. She shook her head slowly, "I was fool for thinking you did," she then turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"Andrea wait!" Max stood up called after her before her realized what he was doing. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slowly.

"What?" she asked as she tried to stop crying again. Max walked towards her slowly and stopped in front of her. She shook her head, "I get it okay, you don't want to be with me... just let me leave in my mis..." he cut her off as he smashed his lips against hers. She melted against his body and grabbed his back as they deepened the kiss. Reality of course came back and she pursed him away. "No! I won't be one of your common whores, I want a relationship!" she defended herself.

"You're not, okay you could never be. I don't even want them anymore I just want you Andrea. Okay I ran because I was scared of you and the way that you make me feel," he explained and stressed each word so she knew how serious he was.

"How do I make you feel?" she asked. He smiled a bit.

"Good, okay you make me feel above myself and everyone else. You... every time I see you I get this feeling in my stomach... fluttering like... like..." he struggled for the right words.

"Butterflies?" she asked with a smile. He paused and shut his lips. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, they're swarming around in there and no matter what I do I can't kill them," he smiled, her face fell a little at the mention of him wanting to destroy them. He touched her cheek and shook his head, "And I don't want to."

"What?" her voice broke a bit for tears, but this time she wasn't sure if they were good or bad.

"I wanna be with you Andrea Archibald and I know that I hurt you, and... the whole way here I told myself if you give me another chance... I... I'll never let you go that easy again," he breathed. Andrea felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach and then float back up as the butterflies carried it under their fluttering. She smiled and then suddenly he felt a harsh slap against his cheek. He looked to see her hand that had caused the pain.

"Don't you ever hurt me like that again Max Bass!" she warned him. He nodded quickly and then she grabbed him and kissed him. It took him a minute to catch on, but when he did the kiss lifted both of their hearts. She pulled away from him and giggled a bit.

"Now tell me exactly what I am to you," she kinked her eyebrows a bit. Max looked down with a grin and then sighed.

"My girlfriend," he smiled. "What am I exactly?" he teased.

"Well..." she let out a sigh and then giggled, "I'd say you're my boyfriend." She then leaned in and placed her lips against his. They sealed the deal with a kiss. Neither noticed a passer by or heard the snap of a picture form a camera phone.

–

"Thanks for walking me home," Charlie smiled as she stepped out of the elevator and into her foyer. Lex nodded and stepped into the doorway of it so the door wouldn't close on them.

"No problem it was my pleasure," he responded and shoved his hands in his pockets. She tucked a curl behind her ear and looked down for a moment. She then let out a sigh and looked back up.

"So homecoming then?" she quirked an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. Lex's lips tugged up into his famous smirk and he stepped from the elevator doorway to right in front of her. He placed his hands on the sides of her hips and her arms fell to her sides like Jello. He kinked his eyebrows and then bent down, his face neared hers slowly. She pouted her lips instantly when she felt his breath on them. Her eyes closed for a moment and her lips stuck out ready for suction.

"Homecoming," he grinned and pulled away before their lips touched. Her eyes snapped open and she let out a huge breath. She blushed and backed away from his embrace. He let out a low chuckle. "Were you expecting me to do something else?" he teased her.

"No... psh what else would you do?... but say goodnight and answer my question," she laughed nervously and shook her head as she kept her eyes from his. Lex suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. He smashed his lips onto hers and began to massage them with his own. Just when she parted hers so his tongue could enter he pulled away and laughed in a low seductive tone.

"That," he winked at her and then captured her face with his hands. Charlie smirked and reached a hand up to his cheek. "Goodnight," he dragged out the word a bit.

"Well are you sure you don't want to say goodnight again?" she whispered into his ear, but it seemed to echo in the quiet entrance. Lex smiled and leaned in again.

"Oh I think he's said enough goodnights for tonight, or ever for that matter," Chuck leaned in the doorway. Both teens pulled away from each other and whipped around to look at him.

"Dad he was just..." Charlie stuttered and pointed a finger at Lex. Chuck raised a suspicious eyebrow and turned towards Lex.

"I was just walking her home Mr. Bass, that was all..." Lex turned back towards Charlie and nodded, "Goodnight Charlie see you... later," he then turned on his heel and went into the elevator. Charlie smiled and watched him. She waved and giggled as the doors closed on him, forgetting her fathers presence

"Ahem," Chuck cleared his throat. Charlie turned back around to see him and blushed. Chuck straightened his back and walked towards her. "That didn't look like just a friend Charlotte Bass," Chuck spoke with a stern tone. "Is Alexander Sparks your boyfriend or not?" Chuck bent down a bit to her level. Charlie leaned on her foot and pondered in her head how to explain the situation.

"No..." she drawled out slowly.

"Then why were you kissing him like that? You are not that kind of girl Charlotte..." Chuck was abut to go off into a raging rampage so Charlie quickly cut him off.

"No as in not yet. I mean he doesn't want anyone else to know yet, or we aren't yet because... he says he wants to ask me in a special way, but it has to be soon because he asked me to homecoming tonight," Charlie explained quickly and finished with a smile.

"Homecoming?" Chuck's voice dried a bit. "Where will this be held?"

"It's prom that's at a hotel dad," Charlie rolled her eyes, "This one is held at some ballroom somewhere."

"Are you insinuating that you will be having sex at prom?" Chuck's nostrils flared.

"No! You were insinuating it, not me!" Charlie retorted. Chuck pointed his finger and was about to say something back, but then sighed and took a deep breath.

"Why don't we just drop that conversation?" Chuck offered the piece petition to his daughter. Charlie pursed her lips, rolled her eyes, and then sighed.

"Alright," her arms dropped to her sides and she gave a small nod. Chuck straightened himself back up and nodded a bit himself.

"Good, now go upstairs to bed," he said as he pointed towards the stairs. Charlie nodded and walked to the foot of the stairs her father behind her. "Wait where's your brother?" he wondered aloud. Charlie turned back around and frowned.

"He didn't' come home?" she asked. Chuck nodded and she frowned more as she reached for her phone, "Let me see if he..." she trailed off as she read a new Gossip Girl message in her inbox.

_Romeo and Juliet may have come to tragic ends, but on the upper east side we handle things differently. It seems that here Princesses don't need a Prince Charming, but a Dark Knight instead. Don't believe me, check out my picture of our own Princess A and her Dark Knight M below. _

_You know you love me._

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

Her frown slowly turned into a smile as she looked at a picture of her brother locking lips with her best friend. She looked back up at her father, "He's off doing the right thing dad." With that she went up the stairs and into her bedroom. As she climbed in bed she couldn't help, but grin because things were finally getting back to normal.

–

Blair turned her head in her sleep and frowned. Her feet felt so swollen and her back hurt like hell. She opened her eyes slowly and sat up in bed, or at least attempted it. When she was finally able to swing her feet over the side of the bed and stand up she groaned. She reached her hands up to rub her eyes and brushed her arms against her breast.

"Owe," she groaned and pulled her arms away from her chest. Her nipples felt so sore and her breast extra heavy. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. Her La Perla suddenly felt extra tight so she stripped herself of it completely and looked herself over. She touched her hands to her belly where the skin was tight over the baby bulge. Her eyes then fell to her breast that seemed to have gone up in cup size again. She swore she was nearing a cup size C at this point. Her eyes widened and she went to touch them, but stopped herself as she remembered the soreness.

"Why hello there," came a voice from behind her and then a whistle. She glared instantly and turned around to see Chuck. She raised her eyebrow at him and put her hands on her hips. Chuck eyed her breasts and then stepped in front of her, "I think you may have grown some more over night Mrs. Bass and I'm not talking about the baby," he drawled out.

"Shut up I look like I'm filled with silicone," Blair glared and smacked his hand that reached up towards her away. Chuck let out a chuckle and placed his hands on her waist. He then leaned over her expanded stomach and kissed her neck.

"Oh no they look completely natural... and large," he snickered into her hair as it reached her ears. Blair pushed him off of her as she felt her mood change come swiftly.

"Shut up!" she snapped. She then walked over to the dresser and put on panties then reached for a bra. "Honestly they haven't grown that much you pervert!" she hooked the bra and then turned it around so she could fill the cups. She put the straps on and sighed, but then felt them fall from the bra. Chuck raised his eyebrows as he looked over the boobs and the bra popped itself off of Blair.

"Really?" he teased and stepped towards her again. Blair let out a frustrated sigh and then grabbed all her bras and threw them across the room. Chuck watched her and then to his delight she threw on a maternity dress, without a bra. "I'm liking this new fashion statement you've taken on Mrs. Bass."

"Shut up!" she responded with a clipped tone and pointed a finger at him. "Not another word about my Pamela Anderson disease!" she tore to the other side of the room and over to the dresser. Chuck followed her with a look of amusement. She sat down and began to brush her curls fiercely. Chuck leaned down and kissed her shoulder.

"You, me, and the limo right now," Chuck purred into her ear. Blair's eyes lit up like fire and she smacked him with the brush. Chuck jumped back quickly and glared at her, "What the hell was that for?" he asked with anger. Blair stood up and threw the brush down. She then gave him a push.

"That?! That?! What was it for?! Hmmm," she began to push him, "What do you think?!" Chuck fell onto the bed and she grabbed a pillow, "That was for impregnating me and enjoying it you Basstard! You Mother-chucker! You Basshole! I hate you and your sick pregnancy turn ons!" she screamed and hit him violently with the pillow. Chuck tried to block himself, but failed miserably. Mr. Darcy barked and scratched at the doorway from all the commotion. Blair then threw the pillow to the floor and stomped into the bathroom. The door slammed, but Chuck sighed in relief. It had begun, the pregnancy was ending and now the real mood swings would start. If he could just get out of the house for the day. He slowly got up and walked towards the door.

"You can do this Chuck, she's in the bathroom just slowly and quietly," he muttered to himself. His hand was on the door, he was almost out.

"Chuck?" Blair called with a whiny voice. He cursed himself and then turned around slowly. He saw her standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a pout. He gulped as she stepped out of it completely.

"Yes dear?" he gulped. She looked as if she would cry.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Oh shit.

–

"I told you grandma I can't come to lunch with you today because I'm meeting my friends to go shopping for homecoming dresses," Charlie sighed into the phone as she walked along the sidewalk next to an arrangement of shops. Honestly they weren't shopping for homecoming today, well at least not as a group. She was just browsing on her own to have an upper hand.

"_Oh homecoming how splendid, you know Adam's homecoming is coming up too dear,"_ Eleanor practically sang into the phone. Charlie rolled her eyes and switched the phone to her other ear.

"Well that is very nice for Adam grandma tell him I said to have fun," Charlie said with a fake voice back into her own phone. She heard her grandmother sigh on the other end of the phone.

"_Charlotte, I don't understand why all of these boys I introduce you to aren't good enough?" _Eleanor said back into the phone with a clipped tone.

"Because grandma..." Charlie trailed off as she felt a car pull up behind her and then heard a whistle. She rolled her eyes, "I have to go grandma." She shut the phone and then turned around, "Hey asshole how about you..." she trailed off as she came face to face with Lex Sparks. He smirked and sent her a wink from his window.

"Why hello there," he drawled out as his car pulled up a bit more so he was right beside her. Charlie continued to walk and let it slowly follow her.

"Are you stalking me or something?" she asked and tried her best not to smile.

"I wouldn't call it stalking considering you seem to enjoy it so much," he chuckled and reached his hand from the car to finger her skirt. She turned around instantly and slapped his hand away.

"Don't!" she then stepped farther away from the car and crossed her arms at her chest, "What are you doing here anyways? I would think you would be preparing for homecoming too."

"I don't have that much to do," he smirked and stepped out of his car. It drove away and he walked beside her, "Find a tux is about it."

"Oh you have it so easy," Charlie said with a sarcastic tone and rolled her eyes. Lex only found amusement in this and snaked his arm around her waist.

"What's with the pissy tone Bass? After last night's kiss I thought you'd be so happy to see me," he purred into her ear. Her eyes rolled back a bit, but she quickly regained composure. She shrugged him off of her and walked by his side, keeping a space of distance behind them.

"Would you stop it? You can't be touching me. We could end up on Gossip Girl and then everyone would think either we are together or I'm another one of your call girls," she spat. Honestly he was so infuriating sometimes.

"Please everyone knows I only see my call girls outside of Manhattan," he chuckled, but by the look on her face he knew she didn't find it at all amusing.

"Well then why don't you just call one of them and leave me alone," she retorted and began to walk faster. Lex quickly followed her.

"Oh come on Charlie you know I was only teasing you. I asked you to homecoming, didn't I?" Lex grabbed onto her arm, but she tore it away.

"Oh yes you did, wow I should just be so happy that you actually took time to ask me to homecoming," she faked enthusiasm and then glared at him. He stared at her strangely and then quirked an eyebrow.

"Did I do something?" he asked. Charlie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I just don't know why you have to tease me about other girls when you know I don't like it," she said simply as the both stopped walking and turned towards each other. Lex eyed her and then his lips tugged up into a smile. She frowned, "What are you smiling about?"

"You're jealous," he grinned. Charlie scoffed and began to walk again.

"Please you forget who you're talking to," she flipped her hair with her hand and walked with pride. Lex started to walk and got in front of her. He shook his head and pointed at her.

"No, don't try to deny it. You don't like me talking about other girls because you're jealous. Admit it," he leaned in close to her. She pushed him away instantly and quickened her pace as she began to walk.

"I won't admit something that isn't true," she raised her voice a bit as she got defensive. Honestly, her jealous? Please it was such an idiotic idea. He watched her storm off quickly and he started to laugh.

"Alright Bass whatever helps you sleep at night! But admit it you can't stand my talking of other women!" he shouted after her. She turned around glared at him and then turned the corner. He shook his head and grinned before he looked to see an older woman giving him a disapproving look. "Sorry my girlfriend loves to be harassed in public," he winked at the older woman and then got in the car. Not even catching what had come from his own lips.

–

Chuck winced on the couch as he put an icepack to his cheek. Blair had attacked him with the brush again, but this time she left a bruise. Honestly her mood swings were the worst.

"_Do you think I'm pretty?" Blair asked. Oh shit Chuck thought as he gulped. He turned around slowly to face her completely. Her eyes watered up a bit, "Well why won't you answer me?" she started to tear up. _

"_Blair I think you're gorgeous," Chuck assured her as he smiled and stepped towards her. Blair's face turned into a scowl. She pursed her lips and slanted her eyes._

"_Excuse me?!" she shouted with rage. Chuck stepped back and laughed nervously._

"_Honey I just said you're gorgeous, you're beautiful, you're..."_

"_OH SHUT UP!" She shouted as she threw around her arms, he noticed a brush in one of them. She began an angry pace, "Why do you have to go and change the word huh?"_

"_Well gorgeous is a better word, you know more of a compliment," he tried to reason. She stopped her pacing and walked towards him._

"_What?" she asked in a clipped tone. "Are you saying that your vocabulary is bigger than mine Chuck. Are you implying that you are smarter than me?!" she placed her hands against her chest. _

"_No," Chuck said quietly. _

"_WELL THEN WHY CAN'T YOU JUST USE THE WORD I ASKED YOU FOR?" She shouted and gave him a push to the chest. Chuck stumbled back a bit. _

"_I... I... um... I do think you're pretty. There I used the word," he stuttered. _

"_Yeah after I had to beg you for it!" her arms flung around again and he winced when the brush came near him. _

"_Honey please it's just the mood swings," oh shit, stupid Chuck. Blair turned around and glared. Her breathing became harsh. _

"_What did you say?" she asked in a low angry tone. _

"_I... um..."_

"_BAM!" the brush connected with Chuck's face. _

Chuck glared at the doorway as his face throbbed. What was he supposed to say when she got like this? Well at least she was mad now and would pout upstairs. Maybe the day would pass quicker if he just stayed down here. He could leave if he could find Dorota, but she sneaked out in the morning. Sneaky maid.

"Chuck..." Blair's voice called down the stair case in a needy tone. Chuck froze and his back stiffened as he heard her feet on the steps. "Chuck..." she called again. Okay at least she didn't sound mad. He turned around slowly and smiled.

"Yes sweetheart?" he stood up and walked around the corner to face her. God he was a brave man. When he did round the corner though he froze again for different reasons. She stood there in no clothing. Instead she wore an article of lingerie he knew he had not seen before. Her round baby belly stuck out over a pair of white panties with black lace. Then her newly found larger breast popped out of a matching bra. Chuck licked his lips and looked to her eyes that looked hungry.

"Could you come upstairs?" she asked sweetly and twisted a curl in her finger. Chuck nodded slowly and advanced towards her. He grabbed her and kissed her. She giggled, "Oh Mr. Bass is someone going to be naughty with me?"

"Very naughty Mrs. Bass," he whispered seductively and then picked her up.

"Chuck I'm huge you'll break your back," she scolded. He only laughed though and carried her up as fast as he could up the stairs and to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and then stripped himself of his clothing. He then jumped on the bed and kissed her inner thighs. "Oh Chuck," she moaned and he smirked. That was right mood swings did have their ups. Super horny Blair for example. He kissed himself up to her belly and caressed it as he lied kisses on it.

"Don't watch what daddy's going to do to mommy baby," he purred and Blair let out a giggle. Chuck grinned and then hovered himself over her. She pulled his chest hair down and attacked his lips with her own. "Oh," he moaned when they parted for a minute to come up for a breath.

"I wanna try it another way," she whispered and then pushed him off of her to lie at her side. He frowned a bit in confusion, but then felt excitement in many different parts of him when she straddled herself over him.

*****M-RATED SCENE*****

"Oh Mrs. Bass are you going to ride me?" he asked with slight amusement in his tone. She slapped his face playfully and winked at him. In return he slapped her ass. "Go ahead, no saddle is needed."

"Patience has always been your weakness Mr. Bass," she grinned as her fingers trailed down his chest and hovered in the air over his already throbbing cock. He watched her and she smiled mischievously. Her hand began to move and came so close, but then retracted before she touched his member.

"Touch it already!" he raised his voice a bit in frustration. She was teasing him and he hated it. She looked up at him slowly and smiled. She then kissed his chest to distract him. Without warning her fingertips met the tip of his member. "Blair," he moaned as she began to massage it up and down. She giggled and started to kiss his mouth her tongue eventually entering and swirling around with his own.

"Had enough foreplay yet Mr. Bass," she whispered seductively in his ear before she bit his neck and then sucked on it. His eyes rolled back and he felt his hips arch forward. They wanted her bad, he wanted her bad. He nodded eagerly, completely at her mercy now. "Alright," she sighed and leaned back up again. He watched eagerly as she went to pull her panties down, but stopped.

"Blair," he warned as his friend perked up even more. She smiled innocently.

"I forgot," she giggled and then abandoned the underwear and went to her bra that was ready to burst. He quirked his eyebrow and licked his lips as she trailed her own fingertips over the lace of the bra.

"Do you need help?" he rasped out as fondled with the straps a bit and let some more of her full breast spill out of their cups. She shook her head and winked at him. She then reached for the clasp that was in the middle and undid it. It popped off of her as soon as she did and her breast exposed themselves to him completely.

"Would you look at that," she scolded playfully and shook her head as she eyed her own breast. "They are just growing every day."

"Please," Chuck whimpered. Blair let out a laugh and then grabbed both of his hands. She lifted them up and placed them on her breast. His eyes shut as he felt them in his hands.

"They're not so sore anymore, feel free to squeeze," she whispered, but he heard her. He was going to cum without being inside her at his point. He couldn't resist though and sat up. He squeezed each breast and then sucked on the nipple. "Oh," her head threw back at the pleasure and pain together as he nibbled on a nipple.

"You like that baby?" he questioned her. She nodded eagerly and then pushed him by his chest back on his back. She lifted her body a bit and then prepared to insert him inside of her. He looked at her with hungry eyes and waited for the moment. Then without warning she shoved herself over him and both of them let out a scream of delight. She began to pump and pump as her breathing became heavy.

"Oh Chuck," she moaned as her baby belly became heavy. Chuck winced her getting tired and carefully flipped them.

"Here my turn," he whispered into her ear and then began to pump in and out of her. Her hips arched back and forth and her body twitched all around. Her head threw itself back and then started to turn on the pillow as she moaned and screamed in delight.

"Chuck I'm gonna cum," she sighed. Chuck smirked and nodded.

"Me too baby," he drawled out. Both of their breathings became harsh as each went higher and higher towards their peak. Her orgasm his and she screamed out in pleasure.

"Chuck!" she shouted and he exploded inside of her. He then fell out of her, out of breath. She felt filled and happy as he lied beside her. Both out of breath and exhausted. He placed a hand on her tight and expanded stomach and kissed her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and closed until they shut and she drifted off to sleep. Horny pregnant Blair, definitely a good mood swing. He smirked as his own eyes shut.

–

"Are you sure your parents aren't home?" Andrea giggled as Max carried her from the elevator. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as she kissed him.

"Please Charlie is out and so is Dorota and I'm sure they are too," Max grinned as he pecked her lips again. She let out a giggle and brushed some of his hair from his face. He had picked her up after dropping her off last night and couldn't keep his hands, or lips for that matter off of her.

"Alright, well then what do you intend to do with me Bass?" she teased and kinked her eyebrows. He let out a low chuckle and carried her towards the stairs. He attempted to go backwards and ended up stumbling. They both fell against the stairs, her on top of him. They both started to laugh.

"That's embarrassing," he breathed. Andrea ran her fingers through his hair and shook her head.

"Oh don't worry I won't tell anyone," she whispered seductively in his ear and then kissed his neck. Max squeezes his eyes shut and smiled. She was so different with him. She let loose and showed a whole other side to her she never let anyone else see. God how could he have waited so long to have this he thought.

"Then you better not tell anyone about this either," he smirked and then flipped their positions so he was hovered over her. She let out a small squeal of delight as he pressed his body against hers and bent down. He kissed her lips soft at first and then pulled at them with more passion. She moaned in delight and massaged the back of his head with her hands. She parted her lips and gave full entrance to his tongue which came in quickly. They then heard footsteps upstairs. Both broke apart and looked up nervously. They heard noises from his parents bedroom.

"I thought you said no one as home," Andrea whispered as he got up off of her. He pulled her up with his hand and eyed the door of his parents bedroom.

"I didn't think they were, what would they be doing up there in the middle of the day anyways?" he looked back to his girlfriend in question. Andrea smiled slowly and then started to laugh. Max shook his head and put on a look of disgust, "Oh no please don't put that image... ugh."

"Oh come on it's your parents we all know that they're the most..." she giggled and poked a finger playfully into his chest.

"Okay mood so gone," he shook his head and walked up towards his room.

"Where are you going?" she laughed and followed him up the stairs. He turned around and grabbed her hand.

"We are going to my room and we are going to watch a movie and turn up the television so loud until I can't hear of anyone else in the house," he corrected and then pulled her into his room. Andrea laughed as the door shut and they vanished from view of the rest of the house.

–

"Excuse me do you have the movie _Gone With The Wind_?" Charlie asked a saleswoman. Okay so she got a bit side tracked, but honestly shopping for homecoming was not that fun without your friends. The sales lady turned around and smiled at her.

"Yes, look in the romance/drama section in the back, it's right behind action movies," she pointed towards the back of the store. Charlie nodded and then walked over there. She scoffed when she passed the bloody action movies. Honestly how could you put timeless love stories next to ridiculous fighting movies? She began to search through the large shelf of movies and came to a section.

"Famous Love stories," she read a loud with a smile. She then began to read off the names in her head. Romeo and Juliet, Cleopatra and Mark Antony, Tristan and Isolde, Pride and Prejudice, Gone with the Wind. "Got it," she smiled and picked it up. She examined the cover, how she envied Scarlett O'Hara and her gorgeous features. She then began to read the back as she walked out of the aisle. She then bumped straight into someone. She looked up slowly.

"Oh... hi Adam," she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Ever since her grandmother had introduced her to this guy he seemed to pop up everywhere.

"Hi Charlotte it's so funny seeing you here," he smiled and ran a hand through his hair. Honestly why was he so nice? So boring? So... ugh why was he so perfect? Wait does she not like perfect?

"Oh yeah you know just getting a movie to curl up with in all my misery tonight," she joked, but her tone was flat. Adam frowned in confusion. Charlie faked a laugh, "Sorry I'm not sure what I just said."

"Oh haha," Adam started to laugh like he knew what she was talking about. Idiot. Wait he was cute, what was wrong with her?

"So what are you getting," she motioned down towards his movie. He looked down and then back up at her with a goofy grin.

"Oh Terminator, favorite movie of all time," he said with pride. Charlie nodded, figures he would have a stupid action movie as his favorite.

"Well I better get going, I'm supposed to be home real soon," she lied and began to walk past him. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Charlotte wait I have something to ask you," he called. She sighed and turned around slowly.

"Yes?" she asked with a slight clipped tone. Adam didn't seem to notice.

"Well see I was talking to your grandma and she said that your homecoming was coming up, which made me remember that mine was. So I mentioned it to her and how I didn't have a date and she said that you would probably want to go, if I asked you, you know. So I was wondering if you would like to go with me to mine?" he stuttered throughout the whole thing and rambled on like an idiot. Charlie couldn't help, but smile at his (as mean as it sounds) pathetic attempt to ask her out. She opened her mouth to decline politely.

"Charlotte... oh honey who's this?" Lex smiled as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Her eyes widened a bit and she had to stop her mouth from mouthing the word what.

"I'm Adam who are you?" Adam asked with a frown. Lex let out a chuckle and looked down at Charlie as he tightened his grasp around her waist.

"Oh is this that fumbling idiot your grandmother keeps trying to set you up... whoops," Lex looked up and bit his bottom lip. He faked a sorry look, but one that even an idiot like Adam knew he was faking. "My bad man," he gave him a slight knock to the shoulder.

"No problem man," Adam said as he clenched his teeth. He then turned to Charlotte, "Well I guess the fumbling idiot will be going now," he then mustered up what little pride he had and took his exit. Charlie waited until he was gone and spun around. She gave Lex a push.

"What was that? You hurt his feelings," she poked a finger into his chest.

"I'm sure he'll get over it, but if I found out you agreed to go to his homecoming with him then I wouldn't be so sure he'd heal up so fast," Lex smirked.

"You are suck a stalker, you realize that don't you? I mean were you hiding behind the shelf or something?" she held up her hands in question.

"Well actually I was just around the corner, the view's better," Lex winked at her as he came closer to her. Charlie couldn't help herself as she let out laugh and pushed him away.

"Well look who's jealous now," she teased as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Both hidden behind the shelf from any camera phones.

"Is this admitting that you were jealous?" he quirked an eyebrow. Charlie pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"No," she retorted. Lex let out a low chuckle and then tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Fine I'll let you get away with it this time Bass, but one day you will admit it," he sighed. She scoffed and rolled her eyes in response. "Let me take you home, it's getting late," he said as more of an order than question.

"What afraid someone else will ask me to homecoming?" she teased. He let out a low growl and then kissed her lips. She pulled away quickly, "Fine take me home," she said and then walked towards the check out. Lex followed her.

–

_Alright Chuck the day is over, she's asleep for the night. You tired her out. _Chuck thought to himself as he got out of bed slowly. After their amazing mood swing sex she hadn't woken up and he had made it through the day. He walked quietly to the bedroom door. He was starving and all he wanted was a little peace from mood swing Blair. Hand on the doorknob.

"Almost there," he whispered and turned it.

"Creak..." it sounded as it opened.

"Chuck...."

_NO!!!!_

–

A/N: Hehe tell me what you liked about each part. I seriously found the last part so funny with Chuck's thought's can anyone else picture it in their head? Review please.


	23. The Murder of an Innocent Scarf

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter 21: **The Murder of an Innocent Scarf**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls, that go past her shoulders, are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: Wow that last chapters reviews, can you say freaking amazing?! Honestly all the reviews were so long and descriptive about what you liked and did not like, it was a total confidence boost and inspired me to write more! Honestly you guys make me feel like my writing really is amazing and that feels really good lol. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

–

The limo pulled up in front of the entrance to both St. Jude's and Constance. It was the Bass limo of course, and it immediately called on everyone's attention. Students, both boys and girls, turned to look at it immediately. Charlie Bass had already arrived this morning, but Max was still MIA. So was a certain Andrea Archibald and everyone was now anxious to see if Gossip Girl was right and the bad boy really had been tamed. The door opened up slowly and out stepped someone. Max Bass smirked at the crowd and ran a hand through his hair. He then acted as if he would start walking, but instead turned on his heel at last minute. He stuck a hand inside the limo and a perfectly manicured one lied itself in it.

"Ready?" he asked with a grin as he pulled the girl from the vehicle.

"Why of course boyfriend," Andrea smirked as she shut the door with her backside and then wrapped her arms around his neck. There were a few gaps within the crowd, but neither payed attention.

"I think they're waiting to see what we do next," he whispered into her hair. She let out a giggle and looked up at the crowd of teenagers. The evil looks filled with jealousy from most of the girls had her giddy with excitement. She then winked at him.

"Well then let's give them a show," she then pulled him against her and kissed him passionately. Max let out a chuckle against her lips and deepened the kiss by pulling her closer to him. They only pulled apart when they heard a whistle from a boy on the Lacrosse team. They both turned and saw the boy then to be smacked by Andrew Archibald who pursed his lips. Max stared at him for a moment, if he wanted a fight then... Andrew nodded and then gave him a warning look that held approval. Max turned back to Andrea and smiled.

"I think we should perform again a few more times today," he smirked and kinked his eyebrows at her. She tilted her head back a bit as she let out a laugh. She then unwrapped herself from his embrace and intertwined their hands. He stared down at it for a moment and bit his bottom lip. _Was he ready to hold hands? _He thought to himself.

"I'll make it worth your while later Bass," she whispered with seduction into his ear.

_Hell yes._

They both then proceeded through the crowd hand in hand. People moved out of their way immediately while they stared at them. Camera phones continued to go off, but it didn't seem to bother St. Jude and Constance's new A-List couple. After all they both definitely loved the attention in more ways than one.

–

Blair moaned as she turned over in bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced at the clock. It was already ten thirty, great Chuck let her sleep in again. The doctor didn't want her to go to work anymore. She had to take it easy because of "stress levels". Apparently she took things too extreme or some crap like that and since little things upset her she couldn't go to work.

"Psh," Blair scoffed as she slowly got out of bed. "I do not blow things out of proportion," she rolled her eyes as she thought of Chuck having the nerve to go down to her office and tell Mr. Williams that she wouldn't be back until after the birth. Honestly what was she supposed to do all day? The kids were at school, her friends were all at work, her husband was at work, and Dorota was always busy. Did he honestly expect her to sit here today and just get fat?

"Well we'll see about that," she muttered to herself as she took out the new bra she bought and put it on. She then selected one of her favorite maternity outfits. It was a gray dress over along sleeved black shirt with black leggings, black pumps, and a head band. Chuck said he didn't want her wearing heels anymore, but Chuck wasn't here was he. She then did her hair and brushed her teeth. She would not sit home today.

"Dorota, I'm going out!" she called as the elevator doors closed.

"But Miss Blair Mister Chuck say!" Dorota's voice was cut off as the elevator descended down to the bottom floor. When she got downstairs she approached the front desk.

"Excuse me could you call me the Bass limo and tell it to come around front," she smiled sweetly at the man who had worked here since she moved in with Chuck.

"Um Mrs. Bass..." the man looked down at his computer nervously, "Mr. Bass said that you weren't supposed to be going places for your um... stress," he fidgeted with a pen. Blair raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

"Well either you call that limo or I'll take a cab. What do you think Mr. Bass would say about you making his very pregnant wife take a dirty cab all around the city?" she spat with a clipped tone, but laced it with an intimidating smile.

"I'm calling," the man replied nervously as he muttered things in the phone quickly. He slammed it down and smiled at her, "It should be out there pronto Mrs. Bass, should I call Mr. Bass?"

"Not if you want to keep your job," she smirked and then turned on her heel and exited the lobby out to the front. Her limo pulled up and the driver stepped out and opened the door.

"Where to today Mrs. Bass?" he smiled. Finally someone who wasn't concerned with what Chuck wanted. Blair laughed as he helped her in.

"I thought we might drain a few of Mr. Bass's credit cards today," she winked at him. The driver nodded.

"Very well," he then shut the door and went around and got in the front. No she wasn't sure what she would do today, but at least she wasn't at home. And she was definitely sticking it to Chuck.

--

Charlie took a deep breath as she walked into the hallway of St. Jude's It's not like she hadn't been it in it before, but what she was about to do, definitely did not sound too interesting. Sure the schools combined a lot and now even classes between St. Jude's and Constance were sometimes shared, but walking into a classroom of full on St. Judian boys was always annoying. Of course though she had been selected by Constance's head mistress to go around to selected classes and alert them of the homecoming dance and theme. She rolled her eyes and knocked on a classroom door. A teacher, male, stuck his head out.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a slight clipped tone. She had to refrain from rolling her eyes. After all whatever class it was they were heard down the whole hallway. She doubted that they were learning anything.

"Oh the head mistress sent me, I'm supposed to give a reminder about homecoming. She said she'd email you, I'm Charlie Bass," she said quietly and tucked a curl behind her ear. The teacher pursed his lips for a moment and then smiled as he remembered.

"Oh yes, well come in Miss Bass," he opened the door and stepped to the side. He then cleared his throat, "Class if I could have your attention for one moment. St. Constance girls have decided to send you all reminders about homecoming and here to talk to our class is Miss Bass. Now if you excuse me I'll be right back." Charlie walked into the room and heard laughter instantly as well as some crude comments about what happens after the dance. She stepped up to the front and smirked as she saw Lex sitting in the back of the class.

"Hey guys, remember that homecoming is this Saturday and as tradition the class council at Constance picked the theme. This year it will be Casino, any questions?" she clapped her hands together and gave a playful shrug of her shoulders. She then looked away from Lex to eye the room for hands. A boy in the back smirked and raised his hand. "Yes?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah does a hot little thing like you have a date yet?" he flashed her a smile. He then pounded his fist against another boys and whistles erupted around the room. Lex turned his head slowly to glare at the other boy.

"That depends, was it an actual question or a pathetic way to try and act macho in front of your loser friends?" she smiled with fake sweetness and raised her pitch of her voice. Boys around the room made, 'Ooohs' and 'ouch'. The boy sulked down in his seat again and glared at her as he mumbled under his breath. Lex smirked and then looked back at Charlie who winked at him.

"So any other real questions?" Charlie looked around the room and gave an uninterested look in all the boys who tried to sit up and gain her attention.

"Yeah if it's a casino theme does that mean I can win you as a prize?" a boy in the front of the row winked at her as he arched his head to try and look up her skirt. Laughter erupted from the room again. Charlie rolled her eyes and turned away from him and looked at another boy who had his hand raised. She nodded at him. He stood up.

"Yeah since our teacher is gone I was hoping you could help me out with today's lesson. The word of the day is legs maybe you wanna go back to my place and spread the word," he kinked his eyebrows at her. Charlie tried to mask her discomfort and ignore Lex's angry eyes aimed at the boy.

"Alright that's enough guys, now do any of you have any real questions?" she asked her tone filled with warning.

"Why don't you sit on my lap and we'll talk about the first thing that pops up," a guy across the room yelled over the crowd. Charlie looked down and felt really uncomfortable.

"All of you shut the fuck up she's going to the dance with me!" a voice boomed from the back of the room. All of the boys fell silent and Charlie looked up slowly to see Lex. He was now standing and had an angry look in his eye. He then turned to look up at her and smiled. "Now if any of you have any questions that won't connect my fist with your face feel free to ask," he then sat back down. None of the boys dared to cross him and stayed quiet. The teacher walked back into the room.

"Any problems Miss Bass?" he asked as she turned to leave.

"None at all," she smiled and walked from the classroom.

–

So far Blair had been to Bendel's, Berdorf's, Chanel, Waldorf Designs (when her mother wasn't in), Gucci, Dolce and Gabbana, Burberry, Gucci, Dior, and was now on her way to Prada. The limo was filled and filled with bags and bags. But she wasn't being selfish after all she had gotten things for the kids and even a scarf or two for Chuck. Although she was definitely considering on just giving them to Max as well.

"Mrs. Bass we've arrived at Prada, would you like me to escort you in or stay on call?" the limo driver smiled at her through the mirror. Blair shook her head and moved so she could get up easier.

"Just stay on call please, I'm not sure I'll even buy something here," she smiled and didn't even mind when the limo driver laughed a bit because they both knew it wasn't true. When she finally got out of the limo she walked in Prada. How she loved this store.

"Mrs. Bass you're back again, it's wonderful to see you. Have you brought Mr. Bass today?" a sales lady immediately rushed over to Blair and took her purse and coat. Okay so maybe they knew her on a personal level here, but that was before she married a billionaire too. She turned to the woman.

"No he's at work," she said with a flat tone so the lady would the drop the subject. The woman shoved Blair's things off on another girl and smiled as she followed her.

"Well what can we help you with today?" she asked sweetly. Blair loved how everyone was always on their toes around her. She loved the power.

"I want to look at bags," Blair gave a shrug as if it was nothing. She then smirked, "But I assure you that's just a start." She winked at the woman. The woman nodded and then motioned her hand towards the back of the store.

"Right this way, would you like me to leave you to it or..."

"I can handle it, but I may call you if I need help," Blair smiled as she moved past the woman and immediately began to examine the bags. She heard the woman scramble away scared. Awe this would be fun.

–

"Did you hear about Max and Andrea today? I heard they totally made it official and public about being a couple in front of the whole school today," a girl whispered to another behind Andrea. Andrea only smiled though and pretended to be interested in the lab they were working on in Science.

"Oh my god yes, I was there and saw it. It is so unfair that he chose her, I mean I worshiped him this whole year," the girl scoffed as she glared at Andrea's back. Andrea shook her head and smiled more as Riley Humphrey, her science partner, raised his eyebrows at her in a teasing way. It was actually a class for sophomores, but she was gifted when it came to science.

"I know, he's even gone out with seniors and he picks a freshman girl. She doesn't even have boobs," the girl pouted as she threw something down in the sink. Andrea slammed down her pen and turned around.

"Excuse me?" she shot the girls a death glare. Both girls looked up and their eyes widened as they realized she had been listening to their conversation. _Idiots._ She thought.

"Oh um... we were just saying" the girl who had insulted her cup size stuttered on like the complete bimbo she was. Andrea only smirked and then gave a shrug.

"You mean you were just insulting my natural look and comparing it to your cheap one your father probably bought for you, right?" she flipped her hair as she mocked them. Riley let out a laugh.

"Well at least I have something," the girl said with defense.

"Well apparently it wasn't what my boyfriend wanted," Andrea got the last word and then turned around with a look of pride. The other girls mouth formed an 'O'. She then went to say something, but the whole class was interrupted.

"Excuse me young man, but you are not in this class," the teacher called as a nerdy kid entered the room with a dozen roses.

"Oh I'm just hear to deliver these to," he picked the note from them, "The most beautiful girl in the entire school," he smiled and then set them down on Andrea's desk. Andrea smiled and went to pick them up only to find another dropped on her desk, and then another. A whole line of kids seemed to enter to drop off bouquet after bouquet. Then the intercom came on.

"Hello my fellow classmates this is Max Bass taking time to alert all of you who don't already know that I am no longer single and neither is my sexy girlfriend Andrea Archibald. So ladies back off and guys go near her and well... let's just say you won't be around to tell anyone else what happened to you. Hope you like the..." Max's voice was cut off.

"Mr. Bass what are you doing in here?!" one of the administrators sounded and muffled noises of the microphone trying to be grabbed were sent over the intercom.

"Well I guess I should be going," Max's voice was heard again.

"Maxwell Bass get back here young man, don't you jump on that desk! Don't you even think about doing what you're going to do! Gentlemen do not jump out of windows!" the administrator yelled before she realized the microphone was on and shut it off. Everyone let out a laugh and Andrea picked up a rose to smell it as she giggled. She then turned back around to wink at the girl behind her. Oh yes victory had definitely been hers today.

–

Blair had moved onto shoes after she selected about for bags that were already being placed into shopping bags up front. She wanted a new pair of heels to go out when the kids went to homecoming. If Chuck wouldn't take her then she'd even settle for Dan Humphrey at this point. Honestly she wanted to talk to adults once and a while and ones who didn't throw such perverse comments her way at a constant rate.

"Oh my god Allie those shoes look so good on you, but aren't they a little expensive?" Blair turned to see two tiny blonds with fake boobs gushing over some shoes. The one named Allie looked up from the shoes and scoffed. She opened her mouth, but then another girl came up behind her. She had brown hair, but her body was the same as the other girls, perfect.

"Oh didn't you hear we are getting a rather big bonus this week," she smiled with pride. Blair rolled her eyes and turned back to her own shoes as she pretended not to listen.

"Prey tell," the other girl gasped with excitement. Blair was about to turn around and tell them there was no point of whispering went their voices were too high pitched.

"Well haven't you heard, Bass industries is merging with another company and us as well as a few others are being hired to help the male festivities along," the girl kinked her eyebrows. Blair felt her back stiffen and she dropped the shoe. The girls behind her didn't notice.

"But I thought they didn't do those things anymore," the blond who wasn't Allie asked. "Isn't Chuck Bass married now?" her voice sounded so lost, Blair rolled her eyes. The brunette scoffed.

"So nobody cares if you're married in the business world. Besides I heard his wife is pregnant again. There's no way she'll get her figure back that she's lost this time so we all know he isn't satisfied," she let out a huge sigh, "No I'm predicting he'll be selecting one of us to entertain him a lot lately and she'll just think he's working at the office. So we need to look our best tonight ladies," she smiled as they all giggled and walked past Blair. They all smiled at her, having no idea who she was, as they took their exit. Blair looked away from them though with a frown.

"I should have known," she breathed as she felt tears rise up. She then shook her head, "No you can fix this Blair, we'll show Chuck who's sexy, but he won't get it," she threw down the shoe and got up. She then stormed to the counter and grabbed the bags that had already been payed for. She stormed out the door while the sales woman attempted to say goodbye. She got in the limo and slammed the door.

"Home now!" she shouted and threw the bags on top of the other ones. She felt the baby move inside or her, "Oh don't worry you're heinous father will get his baby," she smirked.

–

The bell rang and everyone in the classroom began to flee from the room. Lex got up slowly and glared at some of the remaining boys who had thrown the innuendos at Charlie today.

"So Sparks, Charlie Bass? Homecoming should be pleasurable for you?" a kid next to him smirked and raised his eyebrows. Lex turned towards him and sent him a death glare. The boy's smile dropped and he nodded.

"I'm sure she's a very nice respectable young woman," the boy said in a quiet voice before he too fled from the room. Lex chuckled under his breath and walked out of the classroom himself. He began to walk down the hallway as all the guys disappeared for lunch time to the court yard and off campus. He went to his locker and threw his books in. Honestly, the nerve of those idiots. He was the only one who was aloud to throw sexual innuendos at her. Because then she loved it. He ran a hand through his hair and started to walk down the hallway to pass a janitors closet. Then the next thing he knew he was pulled inside.

"What the fu..." he started to exclaim as the doors closed, but he was cut off as someone smashed their lips against his. He closed his eyes as the person pushed him up against the wall and applied more suction to his lips. His eyes shot open though when she pulled her lips from his.

"Hello," Charlie grinned as she straightened out his collar she had grabbed and messed up. Lex looked down at her with swollen lips and couldn't help himself when a chuckle erupted.

"Hello," he said out of breath and placed his hands on her lower back. He then shook his head, "What was that for exactly?" his blue eyes glistened even in the dim light of the closet. Charlie rolled her eyes and pecked her lips against his quickly.

"Oh I think you know Sparks," she winked at him and then let out a small giggle.

"To be certain why don't you inform me," he teased. Charlie let out a sigh as she pretended to be agitated, but her smile ruined the plan. She stomped her foot a bit.

"You know for... for..." she struggled for the right words.

"For what?" Lex quirked an eyebrow and grinned. Charlie placed a hand on his chest and stared at it.

"You know for what you did back in the class room..." she looked up at him slowly, "Standing up for me like that and getting all those ass holes to stop harassing me... It was... sweet," she stressed the last word.

"Please I wasn't being sweet," Lex scoffed. He then shook his head, "They should just know that I'm the only one who is allowed to say things like that to you. They were out of line, rather you're my girlfriend or not they've seen us hang out together and they know not to mess with me."

"But they weren't messing with you, they were messing with me," she corrected.

"Same thing," Lex rolled his eyes and responded before he could think about what had just left his lips. Charlie stared at him for moment and her lips tugged up into a huge smile. Lex sighed, "Come on Bass don't get all gushy girl on me, you know by now obviously that if they cross the line with you they have me to answer to. Cocky friends and classmates are no exception," he played it off as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I wasn't getting gushy, I was going to tell you how sexy I find you right about now," she winked at him. Lex leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh well then let me show you how sexy I can be," he whispered in a husky, seductive voice. Their lips kissed softly and then they both pulled with more passion. One of her hands wrapped up around his neck and the other tangled itself in her hair. He wrapped his hand around her waist while the other lowered itself past the waist to grope her bottom. As soon as Charlie felt this she giggled and pushed him off of her.

"I better be going to lunch before people put two and two together," she backed away from him and put her hand on the door. Lex frowned and reached for her.

"Who cares what they say, I'm liking this closet and it's possibilities," he kinked his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Goodbye Lex," she sighed and then turned on her heel and left. He let out a chuckle as he came out of the closet and watched her go down the hallway.

–

Blair stormed into her bedroom and let out a scream. They had gotten stuck in traffic in the limo and she had more time to think. She wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or get angry. She was both.

"Miss Blair what wrong?!" Dorota came in after her looking worried. Blair threw a pillow across the room. Downstairs the living room was filled with all of her bags. Blair started to pace and looked at Dorota.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?! I married Chuck Bass that's what's wrong!" she shouted and took off her shoes and chucked them at a picture of the mother-chucker himself. It fell down and the glass broke. Dorota eyed it with fear she then walked forward and grabbed Blair's arms to stop her pacing.

"Miss Blair what mister Chuck do? You must calm down. Stress not good for the baby," Dorota shook her head. Blair yanked her hands away as her breathing became harsh.

"Oh I'm not stressed or at least I won't be after I hire a hit man for my husband and all his blond whores!" she shouted and then grabbed a box from the closet. She began to throw every picture of Chuck in it and then dumbed her whole jewelry box out it as well. She went to move onto her closet, but Dorota grabbed her.

"Miss Blair no take out on clothes," Dorota reasoned. Blair looked at her for a moment. She then smirked and grabbed all of his bow-ties and clothes and threw them down the stair case. Next his shoes and all his pastel outfits she could find. They made her sick. She then entered with a smile.

"You're right this is enough," she then picked up the box and went to the staircase. She threw it down and watched as it landed at the bottom and spilled out everywhere. She smirked satisfied while Dorota looked on in horror. Blair then stormed into the bedroom and into her closet.

"Miss Blair," Dorota followed her in worried and spoke with a nervous tone. "What are you doing?" she looked at Blair who appeared to be searching for something fiercely through her own clothes. Blair stopped and turned to Dorota with an evil smirk.

"I am finding my corset Dorota and you are going to tighten me up until I look skinny and attractive like that whore Allie!" Blair spat and then shoved Dorota from the closet and slammed the door. Dorota took out her phone immediately and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Chuck answered quickly.

"Mister Chuck who is that whore Allie?" Dorota asked.

"I'll be right there," Chuck sighed and the phone shut off. Dorota rubbed her head, she was getting too old for this.

–

"Hey Max man where you off to?" Lex called as he ran up on Max in the court yard. Max spun around and then smirked as they walked next to each other.

"Well I just had lunch with Andrea and now she went to find Charlie and Sarah so I thought I'd take out on some of this boyfriend stress and find a little relief in," he puffed an inviable joint in his hand. Lex grinned and let out a laugh.

"It would be my pleasure to help you out there Bass," he patted him on the back and then they went to a wall on the side of the school where they were out of view with the teachers. When they got there though they saw Andrea and Riley there already doing the same thing they had planned on.

"Archibald, Humphrey, fancy seeing you two here," Max joked as Lex pulled out two joints from his pocket. Riley let out a laugh already baked while Andrew puffed some smoke.

"I'm surprised the princess isn't occupying your time," Andrew teased him as he smacked Max's cheek playfully. Max squirmed away and took the joint. They both lit up and leaned against the wall.

"Well later dudes," Riley said as him and Andrea exited and threw down the remainder of the joints. Max looked over at Lex as he took the first puff.

"So nice little announcement you had Bass," Lex smirked as he took a puff of his own.

"Nice red lipstick on your chin," Max retorted with a laugh. Lex shoved him and quickly wiped his chin.

"Shut up," he laughed. He then shrugged, "So how much trouble are you in for it."

"I don't know they haven't caught up with me yet," Max chuckled as he waited for the pot to start its affect and calm himself down a bit. He wouldn't admit it, but this boyfriend first day thing was rather stressful today. Lex started to laugh as his reactions got a bit slower. Just then they saw their favorite brunettes walk by. Both girls stopped and turned towards them. Charlie smacked the joint from Lex's mouth.

"Are you stupid?" she scoffed and threw it down. Lex let out a laugh, he loved how sexy she looked like this. Andrea rolled her eyes and stepped towards Max.

"Hey you're brother and Humphrey were right here," he defended with a laugh.

"I know," Andrea smirked as she took the joint from him and took a puff of her own. Max raised his eyebrows at hers as she put it back in his mouth. He then threw it out though and grabbed her backside so her lips fell upon his. Charlie turned her head and watched them. It was weird, but they were happy... and together. She turned back to Lex who stared at her with a hazed expression. She rolled her eyes and gave him a push to the chest.

"Never mind I need to get to class, smoke a whole bag for all I care," she then stormed off away from the wall. Lex frowned and looked back at Max and Andrea. He pushed himself off the wall and followed Charlie, that was uncomfortable.

"Charlie wait," he called, but he couldn't seem to catch up with her. Either she was walking extremely fast or the pot was making him slower. She turned around for a brief moment and then rolled her eyes and continued on a bit faster this time. "Charlie," he whined, but then tripped over some kids foot at their locker. He watched almost in slow motion as he hit the floor. Charlie turned around to yell at him, but then saw him face down on the floor. She saw some jocks and an asshole who asked about spreading her legs looking at him.

"Come on Lex get up," he smacked his head. Charlie's eyes lit up like fire. She stomped over there and gave the boy a push.

"Get away from him you asshole!" she shouted. The boy looked at her scared and then him and his buddies left. She looked down at Lex and sighed as she bent down. "Come on Lex get up," she sighed.

"Why?" he asked, with his face still pressed against the floor. "So you can run away from me again?" his voice mumbled against the wood. Charlie rolled her eyes and then grabbed him. She pulled him up and steadied him with her hands.

"No so you don't get skid marks on your ass," she said in as a matter of fact tone. Lex let out a laugh, but shut up when he noticed she wasn't laughing.

"I'm sorry," he sighed and fell against her. Charlie's eyes widened and she looked around at the people who were watching. She pushed him off of her and against a locker.

"This is why I don't like it when you smoke," she spat and smacked him upside the head. Lex frowned and rubbed his head as he scowled at her. She then straightened out his uniform, "Now go home and sleep, you are way too baked for class today."

"I can't," Lex replied as he closed his eyes and leaned against the lockers.

"Why not?" Charlie asked with a frown.

"Because my step dad kicked me out, until I apologize for taking you up to my room. I told him we were studying for French, but the ass thinks I fucked you and won't let me back home until I say sorry," Lex said in a low voice as he almost drifted off to sleep standing up.

"So where have you been sleeping?" Charlie shook him until his eyes opened up and he stood up a bit straighter.

"My friends house in Brooklyn or my limo," he replied and started to run a hand through her curls. The bell rang and students disappeared into classes until the hallway was empty, other than them. Lex then reached down and grabbed her butt. He pulled her towards him and laughed as he went in for a kiss.

"Lex stop it," she pushed him on his chest and turned her head away.

"What do you not want me now either?" he spat as he turned her head so she looked at him. She frowned and shook her head.

"What are you talking about? I made out with you in a closet today didn't I?" she straightened out her skirt and tried to fix her hair. He stared at her for a moment and then laughed.

"You're right, I'm sorry, let's go do it again," he winked at her. Charlie pushed him off again as he tried to kiss her neck.

"I said stop it!" she raised her voice. She then sighed, "Look why don't you go sleep it off in the limo and then tonight you can sleep at my house in Max's room okay. I'll figure it out from there," she ran a hand through his hair.

"Why don't you come take a nap with me," Lex whispered in her ear. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She then grabbed his hand.

"If it will get you to go then fine," she pulled him away from the hallway. She could always leave once he fell asleep after all.

–

Chuck came in the house from the elevator. The first thing he saw was the family room filled with shopping bags from practically every designer shop in New York. He frowned, "She wasn't supposed to leave the house," he muttered under his breath. He then advanced to go up the stairs, but stopped. His eyes widened. All of her jewelry he bought her was scattered at the bottom of the stairs like garbage. And pictures of him were broken and busted as well. Their wedding picture, being one of them. He then noticed his bow-ties, pastel suits, and practically everything in his closet there as well.

"Blair!" he boomed as he went around all of it and tore up the staircase. Had she gone insane? He flew open the bedroom door and looked around until he saw her holding onto the wall in a corset of all things as Dorota pulled on it. Neither noticed him.

"Miss Blair this can't be good for baby you look fine," Dorota reasoned as she tried not to pull on it anymore.

"I SAID TIGHTER DOROTA!" Blair screamed even though she could barely breathe. "I want to look exactly like I did before I was pregnant! I want to look better than all of that assholes whores!" she screamed and grunted as Dorota tightened it.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Chuck yelled as he advanced towards her. Dorota saw him and scampered from the room, this was not going to end well.

"Dorota get back here and tighten!" Blair shouted as she moved past Chuck.

"Oh no you don't!" he grabbed her by her arms and spun her around to face him. "Now take that thing off you can't even breathe!" he shouted as he spun her around again and started to undo it. Blair pushed him off of her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CHEATING BASTARD I HATE YOU AND I WANT A DIVORCE!" She shouted as her chest fell up and down with harsh breaths. Chuck's face fell, but he masked it with anger.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" he shouted as he grabbed her again, "Get this off you're going to hurt yourself or the baby!" he said as he undid the corset and let it loose. Blair pulled away from him and slapped him across the cheek.

"I want you out of this house now Chuck Bass!" she pointed a finger to his chest. She then gave him a push, "You are so lucky I'm not thin and pretty anymore because if I was I would be out fucking someone right now I hate you so much! Maybe I should hire a whore for myself who's tan and muscular and sweet!" she shouted and pushed him into a wall.

"Like hell you will!" Chuck removed himself from the wall and grabbed her again. Blair tried to struggle away from him, but he wouldn't budge. "You will not even think about other men why we are married," he ordered and pried the corset off of her.

"Oh, but you can fuck Allie!" she shouted.

"Who?" he asked dumbfounded. Blair pushed him away from her as she started to cry.

"I can't believe you! I gave you the best years of my life and two beautiful children! And it's your fault I'm fat because you wanted another one!" tears streamed down her face and she shook her head, "I should have known you weren't really working, but fucking a cute blond who's perfect! While I sit here like a stupid little housewife and find another pair of clothes I can't fit into," she cried and cried as she paced the room. She then stopped and turned towards him, "I want a divorce, Chuck I'm not kidding this time. I hate you!" she started to cry again.

"Blair," Chuck pleaded as he grabbed her hands and stopped her. He wiped her tears, "Baby what are you talking about, I can't divorce you I love you. And you're beautiful you'll always be beautiful. I love you baby belly, knowing your stomach is all tight and expanded with a little Chuck in there," she spoke sweetly to her, but she shook her head back and forth.

"Oh shut up!" she slapped his chest. She looked at him with angry and bloodshot red eyes, "I heard them today when I was shopping! Those awful perfect girls I know what Bass industries hired them for! And you, you are probably fucking them as a bonus!" she shouted as she pushed into his chest again. Chuck grabbed her hand.

"Blair I don't even know what' you're talking about. I don't hire woman okay I'm head of the company. I have people below me who work on those kind of things for party's I was going to take you tonight. Would you stop with this, I don't want to fuck any other woman, but you. I love you Blair and you are perfect, why can't you see that?" he wanted to shake her, but he was afraid it would hurt the baby.

"But... but..." she hiccuped in her cries, "But they said you were going to be looking for someone to entertain you since I'm pregnant and fat," she cried as she held onto him. Chuck frowned and pulled her to him.

"Well they were wrong Blair, I don't even know who they are," Chuck informed her as he wiped more of the tears on her cheek with the back of his hand.

"So... so you... you don't think I'm too fat and... and... you don't want another woman who's more... more attractive," she let out harsh breaths as she continued to cry. Chuck kissed her and pulled her close to him.

"No of course not, God Blair you are the only woman I find attractive anymore and you are not fat you're pregnant with my child, which you know turns me on. Stop listening to idiots who are just jealous of how gorgeous you are,alright? I love you and only you," Chuck kissed each of her cheeks and pulled her close to him. Blair's cries stopped and she looked at him with doe brown eyes.

"Okay... I'm sorry," her mood suddenly changed to sympathetic. Chuck sighed and pulled her closer to him.

"It's okay, but this is why I don't want you to go out. This stress is not good for the baby," Chuck said with a serious tone. Blair smiled.

"But I don't have any Chuck... well maybe a little, but I got rid of a lot of it when I threw all your stuff down the stairs," she said without shame.

"Oh I'm sure emptying my bank accounts with your shopping spree today helped as well," Chuck raised his eyebrows. Blair looked down and Chuck sighed, "I suppose though that is my fault. I don't want you going to work, but you could come help me with mine at Bass Industries," he tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Really?" her face lit up she then bit her lip, "Now I feel bad about what I did though," she looked down. Chuck let out a laugh.

"What did you do?" he frowned with confusion. Blair looked up at him slowly.

"Um well when you were downstairs did you notice a certain something missing from all of your things?" she asked as she played with his collar. Chuck shook his head and laughed.

"No what are you..." he trailed off as he looked past her to a chair in the corner of the room. On it sat the Chuck Bass scarf and a pair of scissors. He looked closer to see it in two pieces.

"Chuck I'm sorry..." Blair said slowly. Chuck walked away from her and over to the scarf. He picked up both pieces and looked down at it with fear. He then looked up at Blair.

"Why?" he asked and she swore she saw a tear form in his eye. She had murdered an innocent scarf.

–

A/N: hehe, okay so I loved writing this chapter. Tell me what you thought of each part and review please!


	24. Lex is Chuck, Chuck is Lex

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter 22: **Lex is Chuck, Chuck is Lex**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: Thank you to all the amazing reviewers once again! You guys keep this story going and going and make me enjoy writing it for all of you so much! I really hope you enjoy the chapter and as always tell me what you think of it, what parts are your favorite, etc. Enjoy!

In this Chapter:

~ Learn more about Lex's home life

~ More hotness from the newest power couple

~ Father daughter argument

~ Enter GG's the next Generation's Mean Girls

–

_As an exciting school day comes to end it seems not all of our students are present. Our favorite '"it girl" Charlie Bass seems to have fallen right off our radar, but that's not the gossip. It's who's fallen with her that seems a bit more interesting. Has anyone seen Lex Sparks? And is it possible these two are MIA together?_

_You know you love me._

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

"I just can't believe he asked me you know?" Sarah exclaimed with excitement. Andrea nodded her head and smiled, but her mind was somewhere else. Or on someone else to be more exact. Her favorite Bass boy who she would be seeing at any moment since the day was over.

"Well I think it's great my brother finally got up the guts to ask you out Sarah," Andrea smiled as she turned and gave her friend a bit of attention. After all she was proud of Andrew for finally asking Sarah to homecoming at least. Now if he would just step it up and ask her out... like Max. She smiled brightly.

"Oh my gosh I have to tell Charlie I feel like I haven't spoken to her in forever! Do you know where she is?" Sarah turned towards her as she clapped her hands together.

"No and Gossip Girl said both her and Lex were MIA for the last three periods of the day and he was high so I'm guessing she's..." Andrea trailed off to let Sarah finish.

"With Lex... again, you know if he doesn't ask her out soon," she rolled her eyes and blew some of her blond hair form her face. Andrea just let out a laugh as she saw Max up ahead talking to some guys. He smiled and waved, she winked at him. She was about to advance towards him, but bot her and Sarah came to a halt when three of Constance's "mean girls" stepped in front of them.

"Andrea, Sarah nice to see you here," the one in the middle acknowledged with a total fake smile.

"Well it is school," Sarah let out a laugh that sounded more as an insult. The three girls glared, but Sarah didn't care. "I'll catch you later Andrea, tell Charlie to call me if you see her," she called as she disappeared down the hallway. Andrea nodded and waved she then turned back to the girls.

"Can I help you?" she sighed and gave a small shrug. The girl in the middle, Belle, smiled at her.

"Actually speaking of Charlie we need to speak with her," Belle said with a smile.

"Yes it's important and about next year," a red headed girl named Amber smirked.

"So important, like her whole high school future," a blond girl named Britney nodded. Andrea looked between the three girls and refrained from rolling her eyes.

"And you're talking to me because..." she drawled out the question and shook her head. The brunette in the middle, Belle, exchanged a look with the other girls and then leaned closer to Andrea.

"Let me break this down for you, our senior queen is retiring and she wants to crown Charlie Bass. I mean after all Charlie is already practically queen because of her mother, but we usually don't crown until junior year. To make an exception for her though, she'll have to be trained by us a bit," the girl explained as she tossed her hair behind her shoulder.

"Oh I get it, you're upset because instead of you guys, who are sophomores, becoming queen your queen wants a freshman and you want to try and scare her away," Andrea said in a fake valley girl voice. The middle girl glared at her and then stormed away. Andrea laughed and then looked at the other two, who were definitely not as smart as the other one. "What do you two really want?" she asked them.

"To make Charlie queen and put Belle in her place she is such a bitch," the blond one, Britney, sighed. Amber nodded with excitement.

"Yeah and Charlie is so nice to me when I see her in the hallway, Belle is always calling me stupid," she whined. "Can you please tell her to accept the crown from our Senior Queen for next year?" she asked, but sounded as if she was begging.

"I'll think about it," Andrea smirked, "Goodbye ladies," she then went in between them and walked up to her boyfriend. He signaled the other boys away and then placed his arm around her shoulders.

"What was that all about? I didn't know you hung with the mean girls," he kissed her cheek. Andrea rolled her eyes and let out a laugh.

"Oh I don't, but get ready for next year our kingdom will be ruled by Queen C," she smiled.

"You mean they want my sister to rule?" he asked with a slight amused tone.

"Don't act so surprised boyfriend, she already rules. Now she's just going to take the title," Andrea informed him and then pulled him towards his limo.

--

Charlie sat at the kitchen and bit her pencil as she tried to sort through her math homework. She had gotten what she missed from when she skipped and fell asleep with Lex in his limo. She was worried about him right now. He had slept the entire time and now when they got home he passed out on the couch. She doubted he had slept in forever. She heard footsteps upstairs, her mom or Dorota was here. She turned back to her work and ran a hand through her curls.

"Charlotte why is Alexander Sparks asleep on our couch?" Chuck asked as he appeared in the doorway. Charlie looked up at her father slowly. He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow in question. "And why did the school call and say you skipped your last couple classes?" her father did not look happy.

"I... daddy... I need to talk to you about something," Charlie closed her math book and bit her bottom lip. Chuck's expression changed at the nervousness in her voice. He sat down next to her.

"What? Were you with Lex when you skipped, did he make you do something? I swear I'm going to kill that little..." Chuck went to get up, but Charlie grabbed him.

"No dad and yes I was with Lex, but he slept the whole time," she explained, "Literally." Chuck sat back down and eyed her carefully.

"Well why couldn't he just go home and sleep, without you?" Chuck asked with a clipped tone. Charlie looked down for a moment and then back up at her father.

"Because... because..." Charlie struggled with the right way to phrase it.

"Just tell me Charlie," Chuck said and touched her shoulder. Charlie looked up at him slowly.

"His step dad kicked him out and it's all my fault too. And now he's been sleeping in his limo and I just found out today, but dad there's no way he's gotten any sleep because he passed out today and now he's still sleeping," she talked very fast and Chuck almost had trouble trying to keep up with all of it.

"How is it your fault?" Chuck asked. Charlie looked down.

"Because I was up in his room with him..." she said quietly.

"What?!" Chuck boomed and stood up. Charlie looked up quickly.

"But we were just studying dad I promise! Okay he's trying to pass French and I'm trying to help him," she grabbed her dad again so he wouldn't go after Lex who was still sound asleep. "Look I wouldn't even tell you all this if I wasn't going to ask for your help. I want you to let him stay here at least until he can go back home, please," she begged. Chuck frowned when he realized what she was asking.

"Charlotte you can't expect me to agree to this," Chuck stood up.

"What?" Charlie asked with a frown. Chuck shook his head.

"I should have known this was just another way for Lex to stay by my daughter, well I'm going down to his house and I'm going to see exactly what is going on," Chuck said as he put on his jacket.

"Dad I'm telling the truth," Charlie defended herself.

"Well maybe he isn't and even if he is I'm sure it's all just one big misunderstanding, Lex!" Chuck called as he walked into the family room.

"Dad!" Charlie went after him. Lex jumped up from his slumber on the couch and looked at Chuck. Chuck nodded at him and motioned towards the door.

"Come on I'm taking you home," he said.

"Mr. Bass I can't..." Lex tried to say something and Charlie cut in.

"No fine we'll all go and then we can prove to him that I'm not lying!" she shouted as she got angry and put on her own coat. Chuck shook his head.

"Charlie I don't want you going..." Lex tried again.

"Come on Lex let's go. Charlotte stay here with your mother." Chuck said as he cut him off. Chuck then went towards the elevator.

"Just stay here," Lex spat. Charlie's face suddenly showed hurt. Lex about to leave noticed and sighed. He turned around, "Look I'm sorry, but I don't want you going down there and you should stay with your mom okay," he touched both of her arms. She nodded slowly.

"Fine, but don't let my dad make you stay there. If he won't let you stay here then I'll find you some place else Lex I..." she started to get worked up, but Lex put a finger to her lips.

"Hey calm down okay, I'm fine maybe I won't even have to go and your dad will just drop me off. I can take care of myself. You just think about homecoming okay?" he sent her a small smile. Charlie nodded slowly, but she didn't smile.

"Lex!" Chuck called as he got impatient. Charlie glared at her father who stood in the elevator.

"See you later and I'm sorry if I got you in trouble," Lex whispered and then kissed her cheek without thinking. He then ran to the elevator. Charlie stared at him and touched her cheek as he disappeared She found herself smile a bit at how cute and innocent it seemed. It was different, he usually just wanted to make out or fondle her legs. And now thanks to her dad he was gone. She let out an angry scream.

"MOM!"

–

Andrea straddled herself over Max and kissed him in the limo. Around them were tons and tons of roses from the day. He tangled his hands in her hair and let out a low chuckle. She pulled away and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What's so funny Bass?" she asked in a playful tone. He smirked up at her and then tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. She placed both her hands on his chest and awaited his answer.

"Oh nothing really, except I was just thinking how sexy you were taking that joint from me today and puffing it in your mouth... it was almost as if... you knew what you were doing," he had an amused tone. Andrea bit her bottom lip and gave a small shrug.

"I may have known a little of what I was doing," she admitted as her eyes fell on her hands that were still placed on his chest. Max raised his eyebrows and lifted her chin so she looked at him again.

"Would you like to share, or am I going to have to force it out of you?" he teased as his hand moved and rested itself on her lower back. Andrea leaned closer to him. She pecked his lips once and then turned her head a bit.

"Well... as they say when the cats are away the mice will play," she pecked him again.

"You being the mice," he responded. She nodded and then kissed his neck.

"And you and the other boys being the cats," she whispered with seduction into his ear. She then pulled back and pecked his lips again, "Charlie, Sarah, and I wanted to see what all the fuss was about and I must say it is rather relaxing."

"And here I thought you were so innocent..." Max drawled as her forehead rested against his. Andrea let out a giggle and then winked at him.

"Innocent on the outside," she then moved and kissed his neck, "Vixen within," she breathed into his ear. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as her hot breath soothed the skin on his neck. He let out a low growl and then pulled her to him. His lips smashed against hers and worked their magic. She moaned against them and then parted her own to allow entry for his tongue. She only pulled apart to giggle and look down to his pants.

"Is that brawny in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she kinked her eyebrows and teased him with an extremely sexy voice.

–

Chuck knocked on Lex's door again. Lex stood behind him and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Chuck knocked on the door again as he started to get impatient. Lex looked down at the floor when he heard someone yell on the other end of the door.

"What?!" a loud and familiar voice shouted as the door is flung open from the other end. Chuck comes face to face with a tall man with black hair. He looks at Chuck with confusion, "Can I help you?" he asked with a clipped tone.

"Hi I'm..." Chuck started to introduce himself, but is cut off when the man sees Lex behind Chuck.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you that you can't come back until you apologize for being such a smart ass," the man spat at Lex. Lex looked down at his feet. The man then looked back at Chuck, "Look what did he do this time?"

"He didn't do anything, I'm Charlie's dad I..." Chuck started to explain.

"Oh so you're the girls father, look if he knocked her up it's not my problem he's not even my son," the man put up his hands and shrugged. Chuck frowned and glared at the man.

"Shut the hell up you don't know even know what you're talking about! Charlie would never do something like that for one and for two I told you we were just studying for French," Lex shouted as he pushed past Chuck.

"Hey you don't talk to me like that you little piece of shit! And I told you to drop the class, you're obviously not smart enough to stay in it anyways," Lex's step dad shot back as he glared down at Lex.

"What the hell would you know about how smart I am?! You're not even my dad!" Lex shouted and got more in his step dad's face.

"Thank god for that! I sure got stuck with you though didn't? Believe me I wish that bastard would come back and claim you!" the man gave Lex a small push. Lex stumbled back and then went for the man to give him a push back, but Chuck grabbed him.

"Look why don't we all just calm down," Chuck found himself trying to be the voice of reason. "I'm sure this is all just one big mistake and..."

"Yeah he's the mistake, get in the house Lex. You want to get into this then we will," the man said as he reached for Lex. Chuck grabbed Lex and pulled him back.

"Go get in the limo Lex," Chuck said as he glared at the man.

"You walk out and you can't come back," the man pointed at Lex with an angry expression. Chuck got in front of Lex and close to the man's face.

"He doesn't need to come back here," Chuck spat, "I'll send for his things later, let's go Lex," he turned towards Lex. The man reached out and grabbed Chuck.

"Hey you can't just come to my house and..." he pulled on Chuck's jacket. Chuck swung around and punched him in the face.

"I'm one person you'll learn fast you can't push around. Like I said I'll send for his things later. Let's go Lex," Chuck said and then put a hand on Lex's back and led him back to the elevator. The door slammed shut and it was heard down the hallway. Lex stared at Chuck as it got silent in the elevator ride.

"Mr. Bass it means a lot what you did for me, but I don't have anywhere else to go," Lex said quietly as his eyes dropped in shame to the floor. Chuck kept his gaze forward and his posture stiff.

"Yes you do, look I'm sorry I didn't believe you before. I don't like to be wrong, but..." Chuck sighed.

"It's fine it's what people expect of me," Lex muttered as he looked up at Chuck. Chuck frowned and turned towards him. He then slowly shook his head.

"No it's not fine. And when I am wrong I apologize, so I'm sorry. You're a good kid for the most part Lex and both my children care for you a lot and I think you care for them. So if I'm going to protect my children then I'll protect what they care about too," Chuck explained as he turned to look at the doors of the elevator.

"I really was only studying with Charlie Mr. Bass," Lex defended, "I know how I've been with girls in the past, but she's different I wouldn't do what he said with her like that I..."

"I know," Chuck said quickly, not wanting to stay on the subject of sex when it involved his daughter. He turned back towards Lex, "I know you care about my daughter, I've seen it in your eyes when you look at her and how you act around her when you don't think anyone's looking..."

"How would you?" Lex frowned in confusion.

"Because it's how I was with my wife. They get you without warning and then you're stuck, but you don't mind being stuck because you care about them. My daughter cares about your more than I've seen her care for anyone other than her family. She defends you to anyone who says something about you, I've heard her when she doesn't think I'm listening. She'll do things out of character for you, for example cutting class," Chuck shot Lex the eye of disapproval on that one.

"I'm sorry about that I..." Lex tried to apologize, but Chuck shook his head.

"No it's okay, I understand this time, but what I'm trying to say is... I care about my daughter, she's my little girl and she always will be. If I would have let you stay there today and you got hurt in anyway I know it would hurt her just as much if not more. I don't like to see her hurt," Chuck stared at Lex with intensity. "I also know that you didn't deserve one word that man threw at you today and I know this because I know how you feel."

"How?" Lex interrupted with a solemn look. Chuck stood up a bit more and looked down.

"Because when I was growing up I didn't have my mom. My dad always held a grudge no matter what he said against me for it. I was always a disappointment and he always expected the worse from me. Everyone did even my best friend at times, but then there was one girl who... she gave me a chance to feel like I was a good guy, she believed in me. I'm not going to take that away from you, but I will tell you something else."

"What?" Lex asked as he stared up at Chuck.

"I don't think you'll disappoint me. If you care for Charlie as much as I think you do, then I think you can prove to everyone exactly how great a person you can really be," Chuck turned away after he said this. He wasn't one for all this heart to heart stuff after all, but Lex had definitely hit home with him.

"Like you did," Lex smiled at Chuck. Chuck turned back towards Lex slowly and then found himself with a small smile forming. Chuck then nodded and the elevator doors opened.

"Come on, I have someone else to apologize to when we get home," Chuck said as he walked out of the elevator. Lex followed him quickly.

"Don't worry Mr. Bass I won't let her stay mad at you for too long," Lex smirked. Chuck let out a low chuckle and rolled his eyes.

_Spotted, Lex Sparks hanging with a Bass... Older Bass that is. What exactly is he doing causing trouble with St. Judian's alumni, Chuck Bass? And trouble they have caused, it seems Lex's big bad step dad has the black eye to prove it. What's the real scandal L? _

_You know You Love Me._

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

–

"I can't believe he thought I was lying mom," Charlie paced in front of her mother angrily Blair sat on the couch and tried to think of what to say. She needed to agree with Charlie, but also defend Chuck.

"Honey your father and I had a rough day today. And you know he is very protective of you when it comes to boys and..." Blair tried to be the voice of reason. Charlie stopped her pacing and shook her head.

"I don't care he should have believed me and Lex. Mom what kind of person kicks a sixteen year old boy out of the his own house? He was sleeping in his limo for god sakes! Why would I make something like that up?" Charlie threw her arms in the air for dramatics. Blair stood up and touched Charlie's arms to put them back down at her sides.

"Look I believe you and your father would understand about this situation, okay? He'll know if something is wrong and if he's the man I think he is and the man I fell in love with then when that elevator door opens your father and Lex will be walking out of it," Blair assured her as she tucked a curl behind Charlie's ear. Charlie pursed her full ruby lips and then sighed.

"I just wish he would have trusted me, I am his daughter after all," Charlie fell backwards onto the couch and looked down. Blair placed her hands on her stomach and then sat down next to her.

"It's not that he doesn't trust you, it's that..." she pursed her lips as she tried to find the best way to phrase what she wanted to say. "He just wants to protect you Charlie, it's other people he doesn't trust, not you." She then kissed Charlie's forehead and touched her cheek. Charlie nodded slowly and then did a sideways hug with her mother. She then looked down at her baby belly.

"You're lucky you're a boy kid, they get a lot more leverage around here," she sighed.

"Charlie," Blair raised an eyebrow and sent her a warning look.

"Alright well with dad they do, mom you still got to watch out," she whispered and then sent a small smile to her mother. Both girls then turned their head though when they heard the elevator ding.

"Hey mom I'm home," Max called as him and Andrea entered hand in hand.

"Hey Mrs. Bass," she giggled and leaned against Max. Blair raised her eyebrows and then smiled in approval. Charlie sighed, rolled her eyes, and slumped back down in her seat.

"What's wrong with you?" Max asked, his tone teasing her a bit.

"If you were a good friend you would know," Charlie spat and then got up and stormed off into the kitchen. Blair sighed, got up and followed her.

"Alright then..." Max said slowly, completely unaware of what she was talking about. He then looked to his side at Andrea, "Any idea what she was talking about?" he motioned with his hand to where Charlie had exited. Andrea gave a small shrug and shake of the head.

"Sorry, can't help you there," she sighed and then turned herself so their chests brushed against each other.

"Guess talking just isn't your forte at the moment," Max grinned as he leaned in for a kiss. Andrea let out a giggle and pulled her lips away from him.

"Well I can think of something that won't involve any talking at all," she whispered into his ear. Max raised one of his eyebrows and then felt Andrea take his hand and pull him towards the staircase.

"I like the sound of this," he replied as they both disappeared upstairs.

–

"_I know I can't believe Andrew finally asked me, I'm so excited! It's going to be so much better for both of us than the masquerade!"_ Sarah chimed on the other end of the phone. Charlie could picture her jumping up and down in her seat. Charlie spared her a small laugh.

"I know right, it seems like everything is almost perfect around here," she drawled out her voice a bit and hoped Sarah didn't catch the somewhat sarcastic tone she held. She did.

"_Okay Charlie what's going on? Wait no let me guess Lex, what did he do this time?"_ Sarah let out a sigh. Charlie bit her bottom lip.

"Sarah please don't say it like that okay and that's just it he didn't do anything... in many senses," Charlie replied. Part of her was talking about him with his step dad and the other for the fact he still hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend.

"_Well maybe he will do something at the homecoming dance," _Sarah dragged out her own voice and Charlie could just see the big grin she probably had on her face. Charlie let out a sigh and then for her best friend's benefit a laugh.

"I hope so," Charlie switched the phone to the other ear and then spared a glance back at the elevator.

"_Yeah hold on my brother just got home... Riley! No I'm the phone with Charlie," _Sarah sighed, "_Charlie talk to my loser brother for a sec I have to go see my dad about something,"_ Sarah spoke and then Charlie heard the phone handed to Riley.

"Hey Riley," she smiled.

"_Oh hey Charlie so um what's up?"_ he spoke with a bit of an awkward tone. Charlie leaned herself against the counter and then shrugged her shoulders even though he couldn't see.

"Oh nothing... what's up with you I have talked to you in forever," she perked up a bit, "Ask anyone to homecoming yet," she made a clicking sound with her tongue and then giggled a bit. Riley however remained silent and then there was a cough on the phone.

"_Um actually no I don't think I'm going to you see my umm... my date yeah my date canceled on me last second because she has to go to this thing, but then her brother is in town and he goes to the other prep school around here and has nothing to do so we're going to hang... you know doing guys stuff and ummm then afterwards we'll meet up with her, but you won't get to meet her sorry," _Riley stuttered and rambled through out the whole thing. If Charlie's mind wasn't with Lex right now she probably would have caught how strange it all sounded.

"Well that sounds nice," Charlie breathed and played with one of her curls. She heard a sigh of relief on the other end, but didn't think anything of it. She then stood up, "Hey look I have to go tell Sarah I'll call her back later, okay?"she asked.

"_Yeah sure, no problem,"_ Riley said and then hung up the phone. Charlie shut hers and then walked out of the kitchen. She fell down on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Oh, come on already!" she let out an agitated sigh.

"Something the matter?" Max asked in an amused tone as he fell down beside her on the couch. She turned towards him and pursed her lips.

"Where's Andrea?" she quirked an eyebrow at him in question.

"She went home, her lips were swollen after all that making out we did up on your bed," he snickered. Charlie smacked him and rolled her eyes.

"You're disgusting," she spat and then tried to hide a look of amusement that was begging to implant itself on her face.

"Love you too sis," Max teased and patted her head. She jerked away and smacked him again. He started to laugh and then she broke down into a fit of giggles herself as he reached out and started to tickle her.

"Well it's nice to see you two finally getting along," Blair breathed a sigh of relief. Max and Charlie both looked up to see their mom standing there with her hands on her stomach. She then sat down next to Max as best she could.

"So Maxwell how was a day in the life of being a boyfriend?" she asked and patted his leg. Max Chuckled and Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Well..." the ding of an elevator cut him off. All three eyes flew towards it. Charlie stood up when she saw her father storm in with Lex behind him.

"What happened?" she asked and immediately went towards Lex.

"Blair I need to speak with you in the kitchen," Chuck said quickly and then tore off to it. Blair stood up and followed him. Max stared at everyone confused, but decided to remain quiet.

"Lex?" Charlie questioned again and touched his arm. Lex bit his bottom lip he then tried to give a smile of amusement.

"Have you checked Gossip Girl?" he asked and raised his eyebrows. Charlie frowned with confusion and Lex fell down on the couch next to Max. Charlie pulled out her phone and went to her inbox for the message.

"Okay... okay it says..." she trailed off in silence as she read it. She then gasped and looked up at Lex, "My dad punched your step dad?" she asked with disbelief. Max sat up immediately.

"Wait slow down, what the hell is going on around here?" he asked in confusion.

"Max it's just about my step dad kicking me out and..." Lex started to explain, but Charlie cut him off.

"Wait you told him before you told me?" she asked with disbelief. Lex bit his bottom lip and Max looked between the two.

"You know what I'm going to go ease drop on mom and dad so later," he got up and left the room quickly. He hated when they did that when he was around. Get all personal and weird, ugh. Charlie turned back towards Lex and her face looked slightly hurt. He stood up and touched her hand.

"Hey don't give me that face, come on I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry," he sighed and then tucked a curl behind her ear. Charlie looked up at him with her doe eyes and pursed her lips. "Oh come on Charlie what's wrong?" he asked with a bit of a whine. Charlie shook her head and shrugged.

"Oh no nothing, honestly I just thought I was special knowing, but now that I know it was just a high confession," she slumped down on the couch and crossed her arms. Lex let out a sigh and then sat down besides her.

"Look you don't need to know anything to be special, you already are special to me okay?"he said quietly and touched her cheek. Charlie's face softened a bit and then she nodded.

"So what happened?" she asked.

–

"Chuck what's wrong?" Blair asked as Chuck began his pace. He always paced when something upset him or he was angry and whenever he did she wanted to grab him and shake him. "Chuck come on you're making me sick with all your pacing just answer me," she tried again. Chuck stopped and turned to look at Blair.

"I assume Charlie told you what happened?" he asked and ran a hand through his hair. Blair nodded slowly and crossed her arms.

"Yes, but only what she knows, what happened when you went to his house Chuck?" she stepped towards him and gave him a look that said she wanted the answer and now.

"I'll tell you what happened, Charlie told the truth ever bit of it... oh except the part she didn't know. Blair I met that kids step dad you should have heard the things he said to him," Chuck said with an angry tone and then shook his head, "It was like Bart and me all over again, but worse," Chuck put his head down and sighed. Blair walked over to him and touched his arm for comfort.

"Well what happened then, I mean you brought him back so..." she trailed off in silence not sure what to say.

"Oh he's not going back there, that's for sure. I may not like the kid around our daughter, but he is not going back to that house," Chuck said with a stern tone.

"So you're going to keep him in the same house as your teenage daughter when they are obviously both attracted to each other," Blair prologued her voice to try and get into Chuck's head what he had just taken on. Chuck looked to Blair and shrugged his shoulders.

"What else am I supposed to do, take him back there and say hey sorry I punched you, but feel free to take Lex and treat him like shit again for no apparent reason?" Chuck's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No, but I just mean do you really want him sleeping in the same house as your daughter. I don't' have a problem with it, but you..." she trailed off in silence. Chuck stared at her for a while and then smiled. He snapped his fingers together.

"I got it," he smiled and pulled her by the hand to the family room.

"What are you going to do?" she asked as he pulled her along. They stopped in front of the couch where Lex, Charlie, and Max now all sat. Blair stared at Chuck and then sat down in a chair. Chuck stood in front of the three teens and clapped his hands together.

"Okay Lex you aren't going to live here," Chuck said slowly. Lex's face fell and Charlie stood up.

"Dad how could you send him back home after?!" she started to get worked up and Lex pulled her back down. Chuck stared at her and raised his eyebrows. He then sighed.

"But you won't be going home either," he clarified.

"So then where is he going to go?" Max asked with confusion. Blair sat up wanting to hear the answer as well. Chuck crossed his arms.

"Well I was thinking he could stay here at the palace in his own suite, I had one when I was his age and this way he could come over here for dinner and..." Chucks started to explain, but was cut off by Charlie again.

"Oh my god you are like the best dad ever!" she screamed and pulled him into a huge hug. "I love you so much," she smiled up at him. Chuck smiled softly down at her and then looked back at Lex.

"Are you okay with that, there will be rules of course, but you do have a place to stay now," Chuck nodded at him. Charlie turned to look at him with a smile. Lex stood up and put his hand out towards Lex.

"Shake on it Mr. Bass?" he asked with a smirk. Chuck let out a laugh and nodded.

"Deal," he said and then shook his hands. Charlie clapped her hands with excitement.

"Now you're going to be right here and I can see you way more and....!" she started to bounce up and down. Chuck's face fell a little. Blair stood up.

"Charlie let's go into the kitchen and tell Dorota," she then dragged Charlie from the room before Chuck got lost in father worries. Chuck turned back towards Max and Lex.

'"Speaking of that don't think I won't have the room watched to see how much time my daughter is there, if you catch my drift. And I always want her home and in her own bed at night. And she is not to be anywhere near your bed are we clear?" Chuck pointed at Lex as he spoke with a stern tone. Lex nodded slowly.

"Ewe I so did not want to picture that," Max muttered. Chuck then sat down across from the boys.

"Okay here are the rules, I was a teenage boy once so you'll see I'll let you get by with a lot. You can have parties if they don't get out of control and my wife doesn't find out. If the cops are called though, party privilege is done. Max you're allowed there at night time of course, but I'm trusting you to be my eyes for your sister," Chuck spoke with slightly pursed lips. Max nodded slowly and then smirked.

"Awe this is going to be so sweet, we can hang out with now parents!" Max exclaimed with excitement and pounded fists with Lex. "And now I can make out with Andrea without Dorota or my mom around..."

"That's another thing I'm going to give Nathaniel a key so he can check up on you too, so if he catches you with his daughter Max I can't save you," Chuck smirked.

"Dad..." Max sighed.

"And you are to still come home to please your mother, this is Lex's suite you still live here," Chuck informed him.

"Alright," Max nodded and then stood up, "I have to go call somebody, thanks dad," he patted his dad on his back before he left. Chuck nodded and then turned back to Lex.

"Mr. Bass no one's ever done anything like this for me before," Lex admitted and put his head down. Chuck gave a small smile and sighed.

"Yeah well don't make me regret it, like I said prove everyone wrong and me right," Chuck stood up. Lex looked up at him and nodded.

"Thanks," Lex said quietly. Chuck smiled and nodded.

"I have to go make some calls and someone else is waiting to talk to you," he motioned towards the kitchen doorway where Charlie stood. Lex smiled at her and she walked towards him. Chuck turned one more time before he left the room, "Like I said I own the place and there will be people watching when I can't," he warned them both. He then left the room. Charlie sat down next to Lex.

"So are you excited to be closer to me?" she smiled innocently at him. Lex chuckled a bit and turned towards her.

"No," he shook his head and her face fell. "I'm ecstatic," he laughed and she smacked him.

"That wasn't funny!" she pouted and tried to hide her smile. Lex only continued to laugh. Things were about to get a whole lot more interesting.

_It seems Lex Sparks has found himself a new residence. No he didn't merge households, this isn't the Brady bunch. Instead he went in true upper east side fashion and gained himself his own bachelor pad. But is he really a bachelor anymore or has someone made him lose his touch? After all he seems to really enjoy those Basses. _

_You know you love me._

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

–

A/N: Next chapter will skip some time and I think it will be the homecoming, but I'm not sure yet. Check out my photobucket, link on profile, for more spoiler pics for BATB. Oh and does anyone think they know anything about Riley's secret? Also homecoming pictures, some of them, are up as well in their own photo album. Here are somethings to leave you with that you should expect for future chapters:

~ Homecoming

~ whether or not Lex finally asks Charlie to be his girlfriend

~ Riley Humphrey's secret

~ A new addition to the Bass family finally arriving

~ A new Queen of the upper east side as the year comes to an end

Until next time my faithful readers!


	25. Blair's Cover

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter 23: **Blair's Cover**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: You reviewers rock my world! Not even kidding? BTW how you liking these fast updates? Read and Review. Oh and read stuff below before you read chapter.

**BEFORE YOU READ LOOK AT THIS!**

~ Go to my photobucket and look at BATB album to see Blair's magazine cover in this chapter when you read about it. Tell me what you think about it in the review please.

~ Also visit it to see the picture of Charlie and Lex, when they are younger, that is talked about in this chapter, tell me what you think of it in the review as well.

~ Visit BATB homecoming album to see spoiler pictures on dresses, suits, etc for homecoming chapter.

In this Chapter:

~ Girl bonding time

~ Major Charlie and Lex

~ Cameron Baizen

~ Mean Girls Confront Charlie (Queen Included)

~ Lex Moves in to his suite

~ Charlie/Lex Memory Lane

~ Chuck Seeing Something Blair has Done and not liking it very much

Enjoy!

–

Blair smiled as she turned over in bed. She actually felt a bit better and her breasts although still large and in charge, didn't hurt as much. It was early and she wondered if Dorota already got the kids ready for school. She stood up and looked down to see Chuck still asleep. She then turned to the clock. Just kidding the kids weren't up it was like five thirty in the morning. Her eyes looked to the bathroom, a bath sounded so nice. She got up carefully and went inside the large bathroom. She shut the door and quietly turned on the water not wanting to wake Chuck. He didn't like her getting in and out of the tub while she was pregnant, but honestly she was fine. When the water was filled up pretty well she eased herself in.

"Awe," she let out a pleasant sigh. This really felt good on her back. She placed her hands on her baby belly and looked down at it. She felt him kick and let out a small giggle.

"You up too?" she whispered to him. There was another kick in response and even though she knew the baby wasn't really answering her question. She thought the coincident was rather cute. Blair then looked down to her legs, her eyes widened. She really needed to shave. She looked around and blushed a bit. It was silly, but come on she needed to shave. She sat up a bit and tried to lift her leg.

"Come on," she sighed as her baby belly got in the way. She then tried again and got it above the water, but ended up knocking off a big bottle of bubble bath. It fell to the bathroom floor and gave a loud thump. Blair's leg fell back in the water and she slumped down. Don't wake-up... don't wake-up... don't wake-up...

"Blair," Chuck rubbed his eyes as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Blair remained quiet and attempted to slump down in the bathtub. Chuck frowned and looked around he then noticed the shampoo bottle on the floor by the bathtub. He frowned and slowly walked around to see her in the bath, "What are you doing?"

"Attempting to shave me legs," she answered innocently.

"Why are you in the bath without my help when you know you could slip and fall?"

"But I didn't..."

"That's not the point."

"But I really wanted a bath."

"Well then why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so sweet asleep."

"I'd rather know you and our baby boy are safe."

"I'd rather not have harry legs."

"Well go ahead then, I'll just sit here and wait," Chuck couldn't help, but laugh a bit at her reasoning. He sat down on the edge of the tub and looked down at her. He reached a hand down and brushed his fingers over her baby belly, "Doctor says he could come any day now."

"Are you excited?" Blair smiled as Chuck helped her sit up on the back end of the tub where there was a place to sit. She lifted her leg and stretched it over the top of the tub.

"What do you think?" Chuck grinned. He then watched as Blair put shaving cream on her legs. Honestly they didn't even look harry, but he wasn't going to argue with her. She then reached for the razor, his stomach turned a bit when she lifted it over her stomach. He then watched as she attempted to stretch over her baby belly and reach her leg. It wasn't happening.

"Chuck could you...?" she bit her bottom lip and held the razor out to him.

"It would be my pleasure Mrs. Bass," he smirked and got to work. He had done it when she was pregnant with the twins, she really couldn't do anything then.

"Thank you," she sighed. "I could do it myself if I wasn't so..."

"Don't even say it."

"But it's true."

"No it isn't and you know how gorgeous you are."

"Oh yes pregnancy never looked so attractive," she said with a sarcastic tone.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Okay Chuck be honest with me and don't worry about my feelings."

"I'll bite if it will please you I suppose."

"If, and don't ask me how, you could have me as your wife and family, but also be able to be with a hot, younger, more skinny woman on the side and it wouldn't hurt me even if I found out, would you?" she stared at him. He slowly stopped shaving her leg and looked up at her.

"Is this your way of asking me if I'm having an affair?"

"No it's my way of asking you if you have ever thought about having one, just be honest. I can take it."

"You really want the truth?"

"Yes," Blair prepared herself for whatever response she got.

"And you won't get mad?"

"No."

"You promise?"

"Of course."

"You really want to know if I've seen a girl and thought hey if I could have an affair with her I would?"

"That's what I asked, so what's the answer? Have you?"

"Never," he smiled and then returned to his job as he lifted her other leg.

"I love you," she smiled.

"I know."

–

"So Riley, Charlie told me your date bailed. Sucks man and you have to hang out with her brother too," Lex came up behind Riley and patted him on the back. They were in PE and had both finished running and could chill now. Riley turned towards him.

"Oh she told you?"

"Yeah, you're not mad are you? She tells me a lot of stuff."

"No man I don't care, are you two together?"

"I'm taking her to homecoming."

"No I mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Not yet."

"Are you going to ask her any time soon?"

"I was thinking about homecoming."

"Oh... does she know?"

"I don't think so, if you promise not to tell the other guys I'll let you in on something Humphrey."

"Shoot."

"I sort of have this whole thing planned out. I want to make it special," Lex put his head down as he spoke a bit embarrassed.

"That's really romantic Lex," Riley smiled at him.

"Wow I was expecting even you to diss me for it. Sometimes I swear you should have been born a girl," Lex patted him on the back and laughed.

"Why would you say that?" Riley asked his tone angry. Lex looked at him strangely. "Are you saying you think I'm gay?" Riley sort of got in his face.

"No man, I didn't meant that at all it was just a joke," Lex backed away from him.

"Well you shouldn't joke, people could take it the wrong way," Riley muttered and pushed past him as he left. Lex turned around and watched him leave.

"What's up with him?" he wondered out loud.

--

Andrea and Charlie sat in math class as the teacher rambled on about something they learned last week. Charlie tapped her pencil as she tried to focus, but failed. Andrea looked over at her and then when the teacher turned her back she leaned over and tapped her.

"Charlie," she whispered and hurried back into her seat. Charlie turned over towards her.

"Yeah, what?" she asked, caught off guard. She then sighed, "Sorry umm what is it?"

"Today after school I have a few dresses for homecoming reserved at a few stores, but I need help on choosing which one. Do you want to come with Sarah and I?"

"Oh sure, I already told Sarah I was coming. I'm between two as well," Charlie nodded. The teacher turned around and gave the girls the evil eye. They both smiled innocently and waited until she turned her back again.

"Cool and Lex is getting his suit today right?" Max had let Andrea in on everything, well not everything, but most of it. Charlie nodded as she copied notes from the board.

"Yeah, the boys already planned an after party I bet," she laughed under her breath. Andrea smirked and then raised her eyebrows.

"I just wonder how they're going to let everyone know," she said. The teacher turned around to say something to them, but the bell rang. They both got up quickly and hurried from the room.

"That was close," Charlie grinned. Andrea nodded and they walked down the hallway next to each other.

"I'll catch up with you later," Andrea waved off and exited down another hallway. Charlie sent her a wave and then stopped at her locker. She opened it up put her stuff in and closed it.

"Hey Charlie," a voice said on the other end. She jumped a bit. She then saw it was Cameron Baizen and smiled as she put a hand to her chest.

"Hey Cameron don't do that to me, you're going to give me a heart attack," she joked.

"Maybe I should help you work out all that tension," he smirked. Charlie shot him a weird look as she leaned up against the locker next to him. "Like maybe at the homecoming dance... with you as my date?"

"I didn't know that many seniors went when they had prom?" Charlie answered with another question.

"We've decided to sort of crash it and then hit this after party we've heard of."

"My brother's?"

"Exactly. So what do you say? I'm leaving for college next year and you might never see me again," he moved a bit closer to her.

"I highly doubt that considering you're going to NYU."

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"Well then is that a no?"

"Look Cameron..." she sighed.

"This doesn't sound promising," he bit his bottom lip.

"Charlie," a girls voice called. Charlie and Cameron both turned to see two of the "mean girls" and the senior Queen B. They were Amber, Britney, and the queen Ashley. Ashley looked at Cameron, "Oh hey Cameron I didn't know you two knew each other," she smiled in approval.

"We go way back," Cameron smirked. Ashely rolled her eyes and then stepped in front of Charlie.

"I take it Andrea spoke to you."

"About...?" Charlie looked at her in confusion.

"Becoming queen next year, duh," Britney scoffed.

"Was anyone talking to you Britney?" Ashley snapped. She then turned back to Charlie and smiled, "So I'm leaving and want to pass the crown and position to you, what do you think about that?"

"She's too nice," Cameron scoffed.

"Shut up," Charlie rolled her eyes and then smiled back at Ashley, "I thought Belle was supposed to get the spot, she's a junior next year?"

"Belle doesn't have what it takes and you are obvious choice, your mother was queen and your father was one of the more popular males at St. Judes. I've seen you and you have what it takes. You can be ruthless, bitchy, clear headed... and I'll admit you are nice at times," Ashley explained. She then sighed, "So I want to know if you are interested because normally I would pass the crown at Prom, but since you're only a freshman and seniors are crashing homecoming... that's where I'm going to pass it."

"Alright," Charlie gave a shrug.

"Alright? Alright? This is like a huge deal," Amber waved her hands for dramatics.

"That's why you aren't queen," Ashley said to Amber, she then turned back to Charlie and smirked, "You'll be crowned at homecoming then, congrats Bass." She then walked away with a smile. Charlie watched her go, honestly it wasn't that big of a deal. People already treated her like Ashley, she may as well claim the title.

"You're really going to do it?" Cameron alerted her of his presence again.

"Why don't you think I can?"

"Of course, if I were Ashely I'd be scared that you would take over in the little time she has left here."

"I wouldn't do that, no need for more enemies."

"Well I wish you the best of luck then Bass."

"Thank you."

"Now back to my question."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I already have a date."

"Lex Sparks? I thought that was just an awful rumor?"

"I'm actually excited about it, I have a feeling he might ask me something else too."

"Yeah like hey can I have a blow job?"

"He would never ask me that," Charlie spat as she got defensive.

"Calm down it was an insult against him, not you."

"You obviously don't know him well enough to insult him then."

"Are we talking about the same guy, here? You know the one that left you in tears and asked Ella Beaton to the last dance," Cameron asked with slight anger. She had never seen him like that before.

"I wasn't in tears and he stuck up for me."

"Yeah when he thought you weren't around," he scoffed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, look maybe you're right, but if he breaks your heart give me a call. I know you're not into the whole someone actually admitting they like you, but it might be a nice change," Cameron spat before he walked away. Charlie stared after him with a dumbfounded expression.

"Cameron Baizen likes me?" she wondered out loud.

"I sure as hell hope not," a voice came from behind her. She spun around and came face to face with Lex. He stepped towards her, "Why was he talking to you?"

"Just to say hi."

"Didn't look like it."

"Stalker."

"We've already established that, stop avoiding the subject."

"What's it to you?"

"What's he to you?"

"Clever."

"Just answer the question."

"He's a friend, that's it. God, you sound like a jealous boyfriend," she rolled her eyes and started to walk down the hallway. He quickly followed her.

"So you don't like him?"

"I should he's actually promising, but he's just a friend to me. I can't help if he likes me."

"Don't talk to him so much."

"Sorry I actually enjoy this thing called a lot of friends you should try it."

"Ouch."

"Oh shut up."

"You're breaking my heart."

"Funny I didn't realize you had a hear to break," she smirked. They walked outside and Lex grabbed her and pulled her behind a wall. Out of the eyes of camera phones.

"That wasn't very nice."

"You aren't very nice."

"Touche," he smirked and leaned in for a kiss.

–

Blair got out of the limo and walked down the sidewalk to the palace. She was almost inside when someone on a bike rode by and whistled at her. She looked around for a young girl, but she was the only one there.

"Weird, must have been a mistake," she sighed and continued to walk. A woman walked by her and smiled.

"You look beautiful Mrs. Bass," she grinned and waved. Do I know her? Blair wondered. She shrugged it off, she must have met her at a party or something and forgot. She went to open the palace door when a business man opened it for her.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"No thank you, what I would give to have my wife look like that," he winked at her. Blair hurried inside and decided to just blow it off and think about something else. Blair smiled as she walked into the palace lobby. She had spent some time with Chuck at work, but then when he got called into constant meetings she told him she was tired and she would go home. After all she wanted to go home and double check all the baby safety things that had been installed. And the nursery she also wanted to make sure looked absolutely perfect. Not to mention she needed to look at names again. Chuck and her had been every night because he didn't want her to pick one with out him, but she had been sneaking some reading on the side. She always found some secret way to mark the page and act all surprised when she found a name out of the blue she liked. She also thought that Chuck maybe knew this though and didn't want to burst her bubble. She looked down in her bag to make sure she hadn't lost the three new books on baby names and their meanings. They were there. She looked up from it and smiled as she passed the front desk. She set down a coffee on it.

"Thanks for letting me escape the other day," she smiled at the man.

"Mrs. Bass you didn't have to..." he looked touched. He was an older man who was always nice to Blair. She nodded and stopped so she could talk to him.

"I know, this pregnancy has me all emotional," she then turned to leave.

"That's not the only thing it's done for you," a voice replied. She turned around to see a man standing there he winked at her and looked her up and down. She looked at him strangely and then looked behind her. "Yeah I'm talking to you."

"Umm... okay," she said slowly and then turned around and left. She quickly got in the elevator feeling weird after the encounter. The elevator doors shut and she looked to her side to see a woman. The woman smiled at her.

"I just wanted to let you know that you are such an inspiration and so brave for doing what you did and looking beautiful while you did it," the woman sighed. Blair frowned with confusion and watched the lady who left the elevator happily as it stopped on her floor. A man stepped in and started to look at her. He arched his head a bit as he really tried to get a look at her face.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Oh you already did," he nodded with a smirk, "I'm not so worried about my wife wanting that baby anymore, now that I got a little preview."

"You've never seen a pregnant woman before?"

"Not in the way you showed me," he the got out as it stopped again. Blair quickly closed the door before anyone else could get in and was thankful when it stopped at her floor. She entered her home.

"Dorota I have had the weirdest day ever!"

–

Max took a puff of his cigarette as he leaned up against his limo and waited for Andrea. He wanted to see her before him and Lex went home and the girls went shopping. He searched the crowd for her, but didn't see her.

"Max," a sophomore girl, also one of the "mean girls", named Belle came up to him with a smile.

"Oh hey uh Belle," Max tried to smile, but was a bit confused as to why she was talking to him. He'd hooked up with her once, he thinks.

"It's so funny that I ran into you I have been looking for you," she batted her eyelashes.

"What reason?"

"Oh well a couple reasons. One being I heard Charlie is going to be queen I'm so happy for her," she lied and he could tell. He only shrugged and smiled though.

"That's mighty of you," he took another puff of his cigarette.

"So I heard you and Lex are having an after party?"

"I'm sure I'll see you there," Max replied, uninterested.

"That's what I was hoping."

"What does that mean?"

"We both know that little goody two shoes isn't going to keep your interest forever."

"And how did you come to this conclusion?"

"You're like a sex god here Bass, she's a virgin, will be until marriage probably. Lucky for you though there are a lot of girls who would let you keep her and pleasure you on the side."

"Is that a fact or an offer?"

"You tell me," she smiled at him. Max stared at her for a moment and then turned his head to see Andrea. She walked up and looked from him to Belle.

"Since when do you talk to her?" Andrea asked with slight jealousy.

"I don't," Max replied and then took Andrea's hand.

"Talking isn't exactly our fortes," Belle smiled and then walked off. Andrea's face fell a little, sounded a bit familiar. She looked back at Max.

"What were you two talking about?"

"I don't know I wasn't paying attention."

"Didn't look that way?"

"If you're implying something just say it Andrea," Max said with a clipped tone. Andrea stared at him for a moment and then shrugged it off.

"Never mind, I'll see you later okay," she started to pull away.

"Wait," he smirked and then pulled her into a kiss. When they pulled away she smiled and let out a small giggle. "Now you can go."

"Thanks," she replied before she walked off to find Charlie and Sarah.

--

"I think all of our dresses are perfect," Sarah smiled as all three girls walked out of the last store. Bags in hand and grins on their faces.

"Please I like Charlie's the best, she can wear anything," Andrea sighed.

"Oh please my brother is going to love you in yours," Charlie winked.

"And Lex will be getting happy at the sight of yours," Sarah smirked.

"Ewe, since when do we make perverted comments like the boys?" Charlie laughed.

"The times sweetheart," Andrea mocked a boys voice. All three girls laughed and continued to walk.

"So are you going to show Lex you dress?" Sarah wondered out loud.

"He can see it the night of the dance, it won't be that great though. I couldn't find any jewelry to go with it," Charlie pursed her lips.

"Except for the tiara."

"I don't think it's a literal crowning," Charlie giggled.

"Oh trust me, I bet you win homecoming queen. Maybe you'll get lucky and Lex will win king," Andrea nudged her. Charlie turned towards her.

"And who said Max and you won't win?"

"Um most of the senior and junior class who have no idea who I am... you however... you're the first soon to be sophomore queen," Andrea sighed.

"I'll still be me."

"That's what they all say before they venture to the dark side," Sarah joked.

"Funny guys, but if you haven't noticed we're all on the dark side. Well at least Andrea and me," Charlie and Andrea linked arms and shoved Sarah away playfully.

"Already making people feel excluded I see," Sarah stuck her tongue out a them.

"I know one person I'd love to take down," Charlie grinned.

"Ella," both Sarah and Andrea answered in union. They all three then started to giggle again. Yeah they could be bitches, but that was why they were loved. Well by most at least.

--

Chuck walked up to the palace bar and sat down. It had been a long day at work and all he wanted was a drink of scotch to clear his head ache before he greeted his family. Blair especially, she had been better, but damn those mood swings. Plus the baby could come any day and he knew she was definitely tired of carrying it around. The other night she had... dozed off right before they were going to have sex. Yeah she fell asleep as he kissed her legs. First woman ever to fall asleep on Chuck Bass right before sex. Blair of course though had done a lot of his firsts.

"Rough night Mr. Bass?" the bartender asked with a smile. He was and older guy who had been there since Chuck had married Blair. Chuck nodded and rested his head on his hand.

"Scotch please," Chuck muttered and ran a hand through his hair. He was tired, one scotch and that was it. The bartender nodded and turned around to prepare the drink. Chuck looked around the place. It was rather empty, just a few business men after work.

"Here you go, let me know if you need anything else," the bartender sat the drink down in front of Chuck and walked down the bar. Chuck took a large sip of it and sighed with relief when the amber liquid slid down his throat in smooth fashion. Chuck then put it back on the bar and swirled the glass in his hand.

"I know my wife is subscribed to it and it got mixed up with my stuff and in my brief case," Chuck heard a man next to him laugh. He didn't really want to listen, but he didn't stop himself from hearing it.

"I saw it too, it's been a big hit with these upper east side women... men too," the other man spoke and lowered his voice at the last part. Chuck raised his eyebrows in question a bit about what they were talking about.

"Well if my wife looked like that when she was pregnant, she'd be pregnant a lot if you catch my drift," the man chuckled and nudged the other one. Pregnant, that made him think of Blair of course. He should probably get going. Chuck sucked back the rest of his drink.

"I'm not sure if I'd want to share my wife's naked body to the world if she looked that good. That Chuck Bass is one lucky SOB," the other man chuckled. Chuck set down his glass slowly and turned towards the men. Now he was interested, very interested. The two men didn't seem to notice him.

"Well I know exactly who to look for at event parties now, pregnant or not Blair Bass is looking good," the man said in a low voice as he brought something up closer to his face. Chuck felt his fists clench at his sides and his eyes glared at the two men. He stood up and walked over so he stood right behind one of them men. The other one looked up at him slowly and his eyes widened. The other turned around with a frown of confusion and then his face dropped when he saw an angry Chucks standing there.

"Do you mind tell me exactly what the hell you two are talking about and how it involves my wife's naked body?" Chuck asked with a jealous and angry tone. The men exchanged a look and then stood up.

"Um... we were just saying that your wife looks good on her magazine cover she did," the man closer to Chuck stuttered and then backed away.

"My wife didn't do a cover," Chuck spat back and frowned with confusion.

"Oh believe me she did a cover," the man further away from Chuck smirked as he got lost in it a bit. He shut up though when he saw Chuck step towards him. Chuck was about to threaten him again when a man came up from behind him and smacked his back.

"Hey Chuck you are one lucky bastard you're wife turns me on even if she is pregnant," the man laughed. Chuck recognized his voice from a company CEO that was dealing with Bass industries. Chuck spun around quickly and grabbed the man by his collar.

"Somebody better tell me what the hell is going on here, and why all of you have seen my wife naked?" Chuck shook the man a bit and his voice dropped to a low dangerous tone. The man looked at Chuck with wide eyes and then shook his head.

"Hey look man I didn't mean anything by it I was just saying she looked good on the cover of her mom's magazine," the man muttered quickly. Chuck dropped him and he scampered away.

"What?" he asked and turned back to the other two men. One shoved him a magazine and then scampered away from Chuck, the other behind him. Chuck slowly brought the magazine that was upside down to his face. It was a magazine for Waldorf Designs, he turned it to the front. His eyes widened.

"What the?" he wondered to himself as he looked at the cover. On it was a picture of his wife in a side view naked and pregnant with only a necklace once. She sat on her knees and her body arched a bit do display her smooth skin and perfect curves. Her breasts were also exposed except for the nipples that she covered by crossing her arms under her breast and covering them. Her hair was let down and she was smiling seductively at the camera. Chuck slowly looked up from the magazine and around the room. All upper east siders, male and female were subscribed to this... male. His eyes glared as he spotted more men around the room with magazines. They were all looking at her, his wife, his, not theirs they weren't allowed to see that only he was. Chuck turned back to the bartender, "I want everyone out and any magazines are to be bought and confiscated, understood?" he muttered. The bartender nodded slowly and then Chuck tore to the elevator. He got in just before it closed,a man in there. He turned to look at Chuck with a magazine in hand he then looked up and smirked at Chuck. The man winked and the elevator doors closed with Chuck and the man inside.

–

"Dude I can't believe how sweet this is, you're own place," Max exclaimed with excitement as he looked around Lex's new suite. Everything was finally ready and they could move his stuff in. He set down a box of Lex's stuff over by the couch. Lex followed in after him with a bunch of his clothes.

"Your dad was pretty cool for doing this for me," he said as he set down his stuff. Both of them smirked as they felt all proud for carrying what they brought up. Sure people had technically brought it up, but they carried it to the family room.

"A little help here would be nice!" Charlie shouted as she stumbled in the room. Max and Lex both looked to see her carrying two large boxes and more clothes stacked on top of them. They turned to look at each other and snickered. Charlie glared, even though she could only see their feet when she approached them. She dropped the boxes and smirked.

"OWE!"

"SHIT!" Lex and Max both screamed as the heavy boxes hit their feet. They both then glared at Charlie. She smiled innocently at them and shrugged.

"Did I do that?" her voice drawled out and her eyes went in puppy dog mode.

"It's fine," Lex smiled.

"Are you serious?" Max asked with disbelief.

"What she looks cute, and the innocent thing is a huge turn on," Lex smirked as he motioned towards Charlie. Max rolled his eyes and walked to the bar. He looked down in the cabinets for stuff. As far as he knew his father said no on had stayed here since he was in high school. For some reason he was emotionally attached to it. What was so special about suite 1812 he'd never know. When Max's head was no longer visible due to the bar Lex walked over to Charlie.

"What?" she asked in a playful voice as he came closer to her. He leaned closer to her and tucked a curl behind her ear. She stiffened at him being so close when she felt his breath on her neck. His hand reached down and placed itself on her lower back.

"Charlie..." he whispered with a seductive tone. She felt her breath hitch in her throat while her skin tingled as his touch, God why could he do this to her?

"Uh huh?" she managed out two words, were they even words? She felt his lips kiss the tip of her ear and her eyes rolled back in her head. She had to stop herself from letting out a moan.

"Can I see the dress now?" he smirked as he let out a low chuckle. Charlie frowned and immediately pushed him away by his chest.

"I said no!" she spat and then smacked him. He only chuckled and then grabbed her arms before she could get away.

"Oh come on just let me see it, I need to know if we match," he whined.

"I said no and I saw what you're going to wear it's fine."

"What's the big deal, it's not like we're getting married," Lex had to refrain himself from clasping a hand to his mouth after the word got out.

"Oh please marriage to you would be miserable, you can't even commit to a relationship," she rolled her eyes.

"Well not one where the other keeps secrets."

"The dress is a surprise, not a secret dumb ass."

"And verbal abuse."

"Shut up."

"Why don't you make me? We both know your mouth is so good at it."

"You're an ass."

"You're a bitch."

"Wow you are just great at this compliment thing."

"Who said that wasn't a compliment, bitches can get freaky."

"This conversation is over."

"Then why are you still talking?" Lex asked with a smirk. Charlie turned back towards him to glare and parted her lips to retort, but never got the chance.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP ALREADY AND COME HERE!" Max shouted, honestly they were worse than his parents some times. Lex and Charlie dragged their feet to where he was.

"What is so important?" Charlie questioned with a clipped tone as she sat down on a bar stool. Lex sat down next to her and smirked as he reached his hand to stroke her leg. She smacked it away. Max smiled as he motioned down to the cabinets under the bar.

"It's stocked with liquor, do you think dad wants us to have an after party?" Max grinned. Lex instantly got up and went around to check it out for himself.

"No way," he exclaimed as he picked up a bottle, there was a bunch of scotch. Charlie rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You guys it's obviously old and not meant to be waisted at a party, just buy stuff for the after party here and keep that for your own enjoyment," she sighed.

"She is right, but whose going to buy it? We're under age," Lex smirked.

"Please I'm Max Bass."

"You so stole that from me," Charlie scoffed and then went over to the coffee table where the staff had left some magazines. She shuffled through them until she saw someone familiar on the cover.

"Oh my god."

–

The elevator doors opened to Chuck's house and he tore through the doors. He wiped his fist that now had blood from Mr. Winkers lip on it on his handkerchief and then threw it to the side.

"BLAIR!" He shouted up and looked around for her as he entered the living room.

"What is it Chuck?" She said with a smile as she climbed down the stairs and looked at him. He had to stop for a moment to look her over. Her curls hung perfectly and held together with a red headband that matched the red baby doll maternity, silk gown. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "Something wrong?" she gave a small shrug of her shoulders and placed both hands on her baby belly.

"Wrong? Wrong?" Chuck started an angry laugh, "Wrong?! You want to know if something is wrong?!" he got closer to her as he shouted and threw his hands in the air. Blair looked at him strangely and then nodded slowly.

"Uh yeah... you seem kind of upset," she placed one hand on her hip. Chuck shook his head and then started to pace in front of her.

"Upset?! Upset?! Why would I be upset?!" he turned towards her.

"I don't know... that's why I asked you," Blair answered. Chuck went towards her and grabbed her.

"I'm upset because of this!" he said as he motioned to her body up and down. Blair looked down at herself and frowned.

"You're upset with my night gown I thought you would like it, kind of sexy, right?" she smirked at him and then winked a bit. Chuck threw his hands up in the air.

"Yeah a night gown would have been nice! But we both know you just love going naked don't you!?" he exclaimed and then started to breathe harshly, "What happened to Chuck no I don't want to show skin! Chuck my butt looks big! Chuck I look so fat! Now it's Chuck hey let me post naked for all the men of New York so they can all talk about me and how they saw what only you're supposed to see!" Chuck nostrils flared and his eyes were like fire.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blair drawled out her voice with confusion. Chuck let out an out of breath laugh.

"You don't know... you don't know... how do you not know when you pose naked for something!? How do you not know when you give that seductive look to a camera that you're supposed to only give to me!? And how do you not know that every single man subscribed to Waldorf Designs magazines is currently looking at you and thinking oh god I know who's wife I need to steal now!" Chuck yelled question after question. He then held up the magazine in front of her, "See..." he said in a low angry tone, "There is you my wife, showing all she's got for everyone. Now everyone knows how your body curves like this and your breast go and how..."

"OH MY GOD!" Blair screamed as she snatched the magazine from him. She stared at it and shook her head, "I thought she decided not to put this out, why didn't she tell me? I..." Blair started to panic, but then stopped when she got another look at the picture, "I look good," she smiled and studied it a bit more. Chuck snatched the magazine away from her.

"Yeah I know and now so does every guy I work with and any idiot who can buy a magazine!" he shouted and then started to pace. "Okay I can fix this we could sue the magazine."

"Chuck it's my mother's magazine," Blair rolled her eyes. Chuck continued his pace.

"Exactly we could sue the magazine and I could buy all of them that are still in the stores and then send people on the streets to buy the rest and then..." he started to ramble. Blair grabbed him.

"You are not serious?! Chuck it's one magazine cover," she sighed.

"WITH YOU NAKED!" He yelled each word slowly and separately as he grabbed both of her arms. Blair shook him off of her and then crossed her arms.

"Chuck would you please stop it? Yes I'm naked okay, but you can't see anything. I'm turned side ways in a classy position and the risky part of my boobs are covered by my hands. It's a fashion magazine," she straightened out his tie.

"Exactly where is the fashion part? Why aren't there clothes on you?!" Chuck pointed to the magazine and demanded an answer from Blair.

"The necklace was the focus," Blair pointed towards it. Chuck looked at it and then back at her. He started to laugh, but it didn't sound happy.

"Oh the necklace, you think they're looking at the necklace," he threw up his hands, "They aren't looking at the necklace Blair they are looking and thinking god look at Chuck Bass's wife she is looking good!" he started to mock the voice of the men earlier.

"Oh please no one is saying that," Blair scoffed and snatched the magazine from him.

"Oh really?" Chuck asked, "Because I was just down at the palace bar and what I heard was this... if my wife looked like that when she was pregnant she'd be pregnant a lot, catch my drift... or how about that Chuck Bass is on lucky SOB... oh wait here's the best one.. Well I know exactly who to look for at events now Blair Bass is looking good," Chuck paced angrily and then stopped in front of her when he was finished. "Well what do you think of that?" he raised his eyebrows at her in question.

"People really said that," Blair smiled. Chuck then watched in disbelief as she walked over to a mirror in the hallway by the elevator and examined herself, "Maybe I was being too self conscious." Chuck stormed over there and got in front of the mirror.

"BLAIR YOU ARE NOT UNDERSTANDING THE PROBLEM HERE!" he boomed. Blair parted her lips to speak, but then the elevator opened. Both of them turned to see Charlie, Lex and Max. Charlie held the magazine in her hand and walked towards her mom with a huge smile.

"Oh my god mom you look amazing!" she said with excitement and looked at the magazine again. Lex smirked and took a look at it for himself.

"Yeah Mrs. Bass you look..." he trailed off with a smile.

"Pretty right?" Charlie asked.

"Well not my exact choice of words, but I guess you could say that," he then handed it back to Charlie who rolled her eyes. Chuck shook his head in disbelief.

"It kind of makes being pregnant not look that bad," Charlie smiled as she examined the picture more. Chuck's eyes widened.

"Oh don't even let me hear you say that young lady! You will not be pregnant any time soon, or ever if I can help it! And now do you see what you're play boy experience has done Blair?!" Chuck asked with disbelief. Blair rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go to bed now," Charlie said wanting out of there, "Night Lex," she then ran up the stairs.

"And I'm going to my suite," Lex said as he fell back in the elevator. They all sensed a Chuck Blair bomb about to go off. Both Chuck and Blair turned towards Max who stood there with pursed lips.

"We need to talk mother," he spat and motioned towards the couch. Blair walked over to it and frowned. Max and Chuck stood in front of her. "What were you thinking?" Max asked as he shook the magazine in front of Blair. "Posing naked for a magazine?" Max got more worked up.

"Oh I don't think she was thinking!" Chuck shouted in back of Max.

"Didn't you think about how this would effect me?!" Max exclaimed.

"Or me?!" Chuck chimed in. Blair looked between the two Bass men, she then looked down at her stomach. At least one of them wasn't yelling at her.

"What am I supposed to do when my friends, like I already heard some of them find you hot!?" Max asked and pointed at the magazine.

"Or what about when my employee's talk about wanting up on my wife?!" Chuck added and gave a shrug to Blair. Max nodded and looked at Chuck.

"She didn't even think about how this would effect us obviously," Max spat. That was it.

"ARLIGHT BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Blair screamed as she jumped up. Both Chuck and Max backed away from her in fear. Blair started her own angry pace, "I CAN'T BLEIEVE YOU ARE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOURSELVES IT IS ONE COVER! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION IT MAKES ME FEEL PRETTY! ALRIGHT?!" she shook her head and then gave Chuck a push to the chest, "You need to stop okay?! So what you have a hot wife, get over it! I get hit on all the time and I don't tell you, but I can't help it if they find me attractive! I married you okay, I had children with you, one magazine cover isn't going to make me run off with one of your business partners!" she then turned towards Max, "And you!" she glared. "I am the adult, and your friends are too busy looking at playboy or whatever trashy magazine, so you don't speak! Now both of you go up to bed before you put me in early labor!" Blair breathed harshly as her chest fell up and down. Max looked at his mother in fear and then muttered what she thought to be sorry before he dashed up the staircase. Blair looked at Chuck who glared at her. She glared right back and pointed.

"Go," she commanded in a low voice. Chuck glared at her and then crosses his arms. He dragged his feet up the staircase.

"Yeah you think this is the end, but it isn't... this isn't over... you and your naked pictures," Chuck muttered, "think your so cool you just wait..." Blair rolled her eyes as he disappeared up the staircase. She then let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. She then picked up the magazine that was dropped and looked at it.

When she heard both doors shut she smirked, "She's still got it."

–

Charlie turned over in her bed. She stared up at the ceiling. Why couldn't she sleep? She looked at the clock, great two in the morning. She'd certainly be cheerful tomorrow. She bit her bottom lip and reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone. She looked at the screen that was lit up.

_1 New Message From Lex Sparks_

_Sent at 1:58am_

Charlie smiled a bit and then hit the open button.

_If you're still awake call me._

It was such a simple message she thought. Okay it had been two minutes since he sent it. There's no way he fell asleep in two minutes, but why was he awake? Was something wrong? She started to worry and decided just to call him. She listened as it rang on the other end of the phone. Once, twice, three...

"_You're still up too?"_ she could almost hear the smirk in his voice. She turned in her bed to face the window and smiled. She heard his breathing on the other end. He was calm, he was okay, she felt relief.

"I can't sleep," she whispered into the phone afraid she'd wake up her family. The doors were pretty sound proof, but she still felt the need to whisper. She heard him yawn on the other end of the phone.

"_Yeah me neither,"_ he said quietly.

"You sound tired, maybe you should sleep," she suggested and stared at her butterfly bracelet. A small smile formed on her lips and she touched the white gold, it was cool.

"_Maybe you should sleep," _he teased.

"Does it feel weird?" she sat up in bed and pulled her knees to her chest. Her chin rested on top of them.

"_What?'_" he asked, his tone held confusion. Charlie tucked a curl behind her ear and pursed her lips. Maybe she shouldn't ask him. She didn't want to upset him.

"Being there all alone, I think I'd be scared," she decided to ask, but to make sure she was safe she added her own weakness to it. He was silent for a moment and then she heard muffled sound as he moved the phone to his other ear.

"_I'm used to it, at home I was alone a lot. On_ly _difference here is I don't have to listen to them screaming at each other," _Lex tried to laugh a bit, but Charlie saw right through it.

"So you're happy where you are?" she raised her eyebrows in question even though he couldn't see her doing it.

"_Yes... but I'd be happier if you were with me,"_ Lex almost whispered the last part, as if he didn't want her to really hear it.

"I am, reach under your bed," Charlie smiled.

"_If you're under my bed in that hot little night gown I'll be breaking one of your fathers rules already,"_ Lex let out a laugh and Charlie rolled her eyes. She waited as she heard him reaching under and then back on the bed.

"Do you have it yet?" she asked slowly.

"_I can't believe you still have this,"_ he chuckled on the other end of the phone. Charlie smiled and thought about the picture she gave him.

"Now you have it, do you remember it?" she asked.

"_It was my first kiss how could I forget? And you were naked for it too," _she could almost see his smirk. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Lex we were like four, my mother bathed us together. I didn't have anything, get over it," she laughed a bit and ran a hand through her curls. On the other end he stared down at the photo. They were there in the tub together three years old. His hair was wet, but hers was still perfectly dry in cute dark brown curls. Both of them were a little tan since it was summer. In the picture they both lean in towards each other, but you can tell she started the kiss. It was their first innocent kiss, just a peck really.

_A young Blair giggled as she watched her daughter and her sons new best friend in the bath tub together. Charlie turned towards Blair with big doe brown eyes and pursed her lips. The little boy next to her, Lex Sparks (yeah he wasn't as bad as his mother) held a smirk as he watched the little girl. _

"_Oh look at you two, are you having fun?" Blair smiled as she poured a cup of water over Lex's head. He started to laugh and then splashed Charlie._

"_No Lex bad!" Charlie pointed at him and checked her curls, that were still perfectly dry. Lex started to giggle and then stuck his own face in the water to blow bubbles. Charlie rolled her small eyes and crossed her arms. Lex then sat up in the water and stared at her. He then reached his hands over and tickled her stomach. Charlie started to giggle, but then screamed. "No! No!" she shouted through her giggles, Blair couldn't help herself she had to laugh. _

"_Tickle, tickle, tickle," Lex chanted as he broke into laughter. He fell back against the tub still laughing. Charlie frowned and looked around. She then picked up a rubber duck and threw it at his head. _

"_No Charlie," Blair scolded as Lex turned towards her with shocked eyes. Charlie turned and smiled innocently up at Blair. "You do not hit people," she shook her finger at her. Charlie crossed her arms and pouted her small ruby lips. Lex stared at her with an open mouth and then frowned. He turned towards Blair. _

"_Mrs. Bass," he struggled with the word a bit. Blair turned towards him and smiled brightly._

"_Yes Alexander?" she asked as she picked up a wash cloth and began to clean her daughter with it. Lex pursed his small lips and then pointed towards Charlie._

"_How... how... how come she... she doesn't like me?" he had a bit of a stutter. Blair opened her mouth to respond, but Charlie turned towards Lex._

"_I do too," she spat and gave him a small push._

"_Do not," Lex stuck his tongue out at her._

"_Do too," Charlie replied and crossed her arms. Lex shook his small head and then leaned towards her._

"_Prove it," he grinned, knowing he had won. Charlie let out an agitated sound and then turned towards Blair. Blair raised her eyebrows at her daughter. Charlie then smirked and turned towards Lex. He eyed her with a look of confusion and turned towards her too. She then puffed out her lips a bit like she had seen her mom do_

_like her dad. Then without warning she leaned over and pecked him on the lips. Blair who had already been taking pictures grabbed her camera and took a snap shot of it._

"_See," Charlie smirked and sat back. Lex blushed up and down his whole body._

"_Do it again so mommy can get a better picture," Blair encouraged. Charlie just looked at her mother, but then pleased with the attention reached over and pecked his lips again. _

"_Blair I just picked Max up from..." Chuck appeared in the doorway, but trailed off as he looked in the doorway. Charlie giggled and looked up at her dad._

"_Daddy look!" she chanted and then pecked Lex on the lips again. Lex started to giggle. Chuck's mouth dropped open and he looked over at Blair who was giddy with excitement and continued to encourage it._

"_Awe Chuck aren't they adorable? Her first kiss," Blair cooed. Chuck however did not look happy. He went over to the tub and pulled the drain._

"_Alright bath times over," he said and reached for his daughter. She pulled away and giggled as she got behind Lex. She hugged him from behind, their small naked bodies connecting. "Blair do something!" Chuck pointed towards the two laughing, wet children._

"_Chuck, what's wrong? They're just taking a bath together," Blair smiled as she walked over and snapped another picture. Lex clapped his hands together. _

"_Just a bath? Just a bath? Our daughter is naked in the tub kissing a sparks Blair! She's only three, what are you thinking?" Chuck asked as he reached for the towels. Blair rolled her eyes._

"_Chuck their just little kids it's cute, this is probably one of the last times they'll play together. Soon enough they'll get into the cooties, and boys only phase," Blair smiled as she pulled Chuck away from the cabinets. Chuck shook his head._

"_Yeah Dorota bathed us together once and look what happened," Chuck muttered. Blair only giggled and then picked up a large towel. She then turned to the kids, Chuck reached for Charlie again, but she pulled away. She then stood up and showed all her naked glory._

"_Mommy look!" she called and pointed down at Lex. "It's funny," she laughed and then Chuck and Blair saw exactly what she was pointing at. Lex looked down at his own little friend and then back up at Charlie. Chuck glared at Blair and raised his eyebrow._

"_Oh come on that is just too cute," Blair laughed as she covered her mouth. Charlie got excited at her mothers laughter and started to do a little naked dance. Lex clapped his hands._

"_Yeah Charlie!" he called as he watched her. Chuck's eyes widened and he grabbed his daughter and pulled her from the tub._

"_Bath time over," he said and wrapped her in a towel. Charlie started to scream._

"_NOO!!!" She shouted and reached towards Lex, "I WANNNNE LEXIE!" she screamed and tried to get from her fathers grasp. Lex frowned and reached for her too._

"_CHARLIE!!! I WANNE CHARLIE!" Lex shouted as he tried to climb from the tub. Blair quickly grabbed him before he slipped and hit his head. _

"_You see what you've done," Chuck muttered as he wrapped his daughter in a towel. Blair only shook her head at her husband and wrapped Lex up in his own towel. Chuck set Charlie down, "Now stay there why daddy gets your toothbrush," Chuck pointed and turned around. Blair set Lex down as well and turned around. "How could you bathe our daughter with a Sparks boy?" Chuck demanded. Blair and him began a small argument, neither noticing the two children behind them. Lex dropped his towel and exposed himself with pride to Charlie. He then stuck out his hand. Charlie giggled and dropped her own towel. She put a finger to her lips. _

"_TAG!" Lex shouted. Both Chuck and Blair spun around just in time to see Lex chasing Charlie out of the bathroom door. Both completely nude. _

Both Charlie and Lex opened their eyes as the memory drifted from their minds. They then realized each had been silent on the phone.

"_I'll never get over it_," Lex whispered as he stared at the picture. He heard her gasp on the other end of the phone and bit his bottom lip. He quickly covered the seriousness of the moment by letting out a laugh, "_And you know if you ever want to reenact the memory with me, I'm sure it could be much more fun now. Minus the parents of course."_

"Way to ruin the moment Spark plug," Charlie scoffed as she rolled her eyes. She heard his laughter increase on the other end of the phone.

"_The last time you called me that we were in like fifth grade," _he chuckled and then let out a sigh, _"I guess I could always bring back your nick name." _

"Please don't, it took me forever to get rid of it," Charlie laughed a bit, but tried to sound serious. Lex grinned evilly even though she couldn't see. He then parted his lips slowly.

"_Sure Charlie Horse,"_ he said innocently.

"I hate you," Charlie stated with a flat tone. Lex chuckled on the other end of the phone.]

"_Whatever you say Charlie horse," _Lex repeated, clearly amused by the conversation now.

"I'm hanging up now," Charlie threatened.

"_Oh come on Charlie I was just teasing you," _Lex spoke up quickly. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want her to get off the phone yet. He heard her sigh, but was pleased when he heard her breathing on the other end. She didn't hang up after all. _"I won't mention it again."_

"I guess I could bury Spark Plug as well then."

"_Awe thanks that means so much," _Lex replied with sarcasm.

"I try."

"_With me you try a lot of things. I have to say my favorite though is when your tongue does that..."_

"Finish that sentence and I really will hang up."

"_What? I was just going to say I love how it massages the inside of my mouth and you reach the back of my throat just far enough so you don't gag me, but give me extreme pleasure."_

"You heinous," she held a disgusted tone.

"_Yet you're still on the phone."_

"I must be crazy."

"_Crazy for me."_

"Alright that was just lame," she started to giggle.

"_Yeah that was pretty lame," _Lex chuckled to himself. Charlie then yawned. _"You're tired go to sleep," _he sighed.

"But you won't have anyone to talk to."

"_I'll just try to go to sleep too."_

"See you in the morning then?"

"_Your shower or mine?"_

"Goodbye Lex."

"_Night Charlie horse." _Both phones shut off.

–

A/N: So what did you think of the chapter? Don't forget to visit photobucket and check out the things I told you to and tell me what you thought of them in the review. Thanks for reading and let me know if you want more!

What To Look For In Future Chapters:

~ Homecoming

~ Will Lex ask Charlie to be his girlfriend?

~ Charlie's crowning

~ Homecoming After Party

~ Riley Humphrey has a secret

~ New Bass Baby

Laterz ;)


	26. The Next King and Queen

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter 26: **The Next King and Queen**

Author: Shelby

Summary: "Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied red lip-gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No".

A/N: Okay so this is part one of the homecoming/after party. Review if you want more and also there will be a new story of mine out soon called, _**Lost and Found**_ so check it out and tell me what you guys think.

--

"Mom, can you help me with my tie?" Max asked as he stepped towards his mother. Usually he was great it at, but for some reason his body had decided to act as if it was a nervous wreck. Honestly, he had gone with Andrea to dances before, but not as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Of course," Blair laughed as she took it and fixed it for him with ease. She looked over her son when he was done and saw he was dressed in an all black suite, with a red tie. She clapped her hands with excitement.

"Awe sweetie, you look so cute," she cooed. She then went to fix his hair.

"Mom," Max sighed. He dodged away from her.

"Oh let her, son," Chuck smiled as he appeared into the room. Him and Blair had an event to go to tonight. Max rolled his eyes and went to wait by the elevator for Lex. Blair turned around and Chuck looked her over.

"How do I look?" she asked with a smile. She wore a black dress that went about mid-thigh. It was a silk material, strapless, and tight around her breasts, but then flowed out right under them. It had a huge bow on the front.

"It's one from my mothers new line." She looked down at it again.

"I was going to say it was stunning, but now I'm wondering if you should change," Chuck said in a low tone as he remembered exactly how her mother had advertised that new line.

"Chuck, everyone has forgotten about that," Blair rolled her eyes. She then adjusted her black headband, with a bow, and fixed her curls. He sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah right," Chuck muttered under his breath. Blair stepped towards him and took his hands in hers.

"Well I think you look handsome," she winked at him. "And if you're good, I'll let you know that I have a lot of energy that I intend to use up with you on the ride home," she purred into his ear. Chuck smirked instantly, she had been weak and tired the past few days and now today she had woken up like she could do anything.

"I must be good then." Chuck kissed her lips. She laughed and brought her hands to his hair.

"At least until the party is over," she whispered.

"What about on the way to the party, Mrs. Bass?" Chuck chuckled as he continued to kiss her.

"Ewe, please stop," Max said in a disgusted tone as him and Lex appeared in the doorway. Chuck and Blair both turned towards the two boys.

"Hey, Mrs. Bass, Mr. Bass," Lex gave a small wave. Chuck nodded at him.

"Oh don't you look handsome," Blair smiled while she looked him over. He wore a suit and tie too, except his was a black suite and white shirt.

"Thank you," Lex nodded. "Is she ready yet?" His eyes wandered up the staircase in search of her.

"She is. I'm not," Chuck muttered. Blair smacked him and shot him the evil eye.

Chuck sighed, "She should be down any moment. Charlotte!" He turned towards the staircase as he called for his daughter.

"I'm coming!" a voice shouted back.

Everyone looked up the grand staircase as Charlie came into view. She gracefully descended down them. Blair gasped and Chuck smiled. Lex stepped forward and his face held complete amazement. She was in a white dress that went mid-thigh. It was strapless and she had on diamond earrings to go with it. Her hair was pinned up, but her bangs swooped perfectly to the side. Chuck felt his lips part and his mouth drop in awe. She took a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she let out a small giggle. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and her brown eyes sparkled onto his blue.

"How do I look?" Charlie asked shyly.

"Gorgeous," Lex answered without the slightest hesitation.

"Really?" She looked down, as she blushed crimson.

"Honey, you look so pretty. Chuck, doesn't her dress look absolutely stunning?" Blair nudged her husband in his side.

"Yes, her short dress looks very stunning." Chuck tried to lower his voice at the short part, but it was heard. Blair sent him a glare and he pursed his lips, "You look lovely Charlotte," he reversed. His wife nodded in approval.

"Thanks, dad, mom." A large and flattered grin broke out on her countenance.

"Well we should be going, Chuck," Blair pulled at him.

"Have fun," he said with a slight sarcastic tone as his wife continued to yank him towards the elevator. Max looked between Lex and Charlie. Charlie crossed her arms and Lex widened his eyes a bit.

"I can take a hint, I'm going to go pick up Andrea in our limo. See you two there," Max sighed and left the room. Lex let out a small laugh and slowly turned back towards Charlie.

"You really do look gorgeous." He stepped towards her.

"Thanks, um I didn't have a necklace to wear, but I did have these earrings from my mom and then this from…" she trailed off as she held up her wrists. It revealed the butterfly bracelet; she never took it off, "This guy."

"He has good taste," Lex teased as he ran his fingers over the white gold of the bracelet.

"Indeed," Charlie giggled and retracted her hand.

"So I'm glad you made me wait."

"For what?" Charlie frowned, a bit confused.

"You know, letting the dress be a surprise. It didn't disappoint."

"Oh really?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"Don't get defensive."

"I'm not... I'm just ner..." Lex stopped himself before the word left his lips completely.

"Nervous?" Charlie asked with a smug look.

"I didn't say that."

"You almost did."

"So?" Lex gave a shrug.

"So it's cute," Charlie whispered. She reached a hand up to his hair and combed some of it from his face.

"I don't do cute," Lex muttered.

"I'm sorry, it's very sexy," Charlie whispered and leaned closer to him.

"That's better."

"Of course it is," Charlie rolled her eyes and let out a laugh.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Bass." Lex pulled her closer to him.

"Don't tell me what to do, Sparks," she replied.

"Not even if it's to kiss me? Right now." His hot breath reached her neck as he whispered into her ear.

"I guess there's an exception to every rule," she smirked. Charlie turned his face and moved her lips closer to his.

"That's what I thought," he whispered. His body moved in for a kiss.

"Then again, you'll mess up my make-up." She pulled away at the last second and gave a laugh. She then turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand. He pulled her back and spun her into him where his lips smashed against hers. She reacted immediately and her lips massaged his while his tugged on hers. She let out a small moan to let him know how much she enjoyed it. When they were done, she pulled away quickly.

"For the record, I didn't do that because you told me to."

"For the record, no matter why you did it, I'm very glad you did," he replied Amusement danced in his blue eyes. She pretended not to be pleased, but she couldn't hide it well. He then held out his hand.

"Ready to go to homecoming with Lex Sparks?"

"Guess I can't back out now," she sighed and took his hand.

"You're funny."

"Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"Is that your sexy ass voice I hear?"

"You disgust me."

"You excite me."

"Ugh, does everything have to be a sexual reference?"

"You wouldn't have it any other way," he replied as they stepped into the elevator. Charlie parted her lips, but then shook her head. He wasn't right; she just didn't want to respond.

--

Their maid greeted Max in the Archibald home.

"Is she ready?" he asked.

"Maxwell." Nate entered the room and crossed his arms.

"Mr. Archibald," Max smiled.

"So you and my daughter are still doing well?" Nate questioned.

"Very well," Max replied, his throat a bit dry.

"And tonight you will be having good, clean fun?"

"Is there any other kind?"

"Don't get smart."

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

"It's as light as it's going to get."

"Alright, umm..."

"I'm ready!" Andrea called from the top of the stairs. Max and Nate both turned to see Andrea as she descended down the staircase. Her dress was black at the top and cut up to show a red material under it, her brown hair was worn straight and flowing. There was a string of double pearls that hung over the dress. The ensemble went mid-thigh and was strapless.

"You sure are," Max breathed. She came to him once she reached the bottom of the stairs. Nate narrowed his eyes as Max's gaze traveled up and down his daughter's body. Andrea noticed this and coughed.

"Dad, can you go get my jacket? It's in the kitchen," she bit her bottom lip. Nate muttered something under his breath and then left.

Andrea sighed with relief, "Okay now you can tell me how I look."

"Fucking Sexy," Max growled as he pulled her into a kiss. Andrea let out a giggle and then pulled away.

"Alright Bass, that's enough. Now let me get a look at you." She moved away from him some and her eyes traveled over his body.

"I'd say we match perfectly," he grinned.

"I'd say you're right."

"Always am."

"Don't get cocky."

"Sorry that part of me just always pops up whenever I'm around you."

"That was a sexual innuendo wasn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Alright Andrea, here's your jacket," Nate said as he handed her the jacket. "And you will be sleeping in Charlotte's room tonight?"

"Yes, daddy, Max won't even be home. He's staying at Lex's suite."

"Remember I have a key," Nate eyed Max.

"Of course Mr. Archibald, anything else?" Max asked.

"Keep the drivers window down when you're in the limo."

"Ewe, that's just my parents."

"Keep it down," Nate said with more force.

"Alright Andrea, lets go," Max said. He pulled her into the elevator.

"Bye daddy!" she yelled. The doors shut behind her.

–

Chuck and Blair entered the event dining room. He had his hand possessively on Blair's lower back and her walking close to him. Since the _Nude _Spread in Waldorf Magazine, he had been a little over-protective. Not that she minded. It was sexy, to an extent. A lady walked up that was working the event.

"Mr. And Mrs. Bass, it's so nice to see you," she smiled. "Please come this way." The woman then began to walk and they followed. It was already pretty packed and people watched as they were taken to their table.

"Let me know if you need anything," she nodded. The woman disappeared and Chuck held out Blair's chair for her. She smiled appreciatively at him for helping her sit down. He then took his seat next to her and put his arm on the back of her chair, over her shoulders.

"Do you know anyone here?" Blair asked and turned to look at him. Chuck kept his eyes forward.

"Yes, but I don't like anyone here," he smirked. She let out a small giggle and reached to take a sip of her drink, but stopped. Chuck looked down to see it was Champagne. He picked it up, "I'll go get something else." He kissed her cheek and walked away. She smiled and placed her hands on her stomach.

"Don't worry baby, daddy is going to make sure you are taken care of," she whispered and then sat back in her chair as best as she could. She looked around and over to the dance floor. She could never dance when she was this size. She let out a large sigh.

"Blair Waldorf?" a male voice asked. Blair turned in her seat to look up at the man who sat down next to her. She tried to figure out who he was.

"Um I was once, but now I'm Blair Bass," she corrected. Blair held up her hand that showed off her wedding ring.

"Of course," the man let out a chuckle. He looked familiar, but she wasn't sure. He was a bit older than her. That was for certain. "You probably don't remember me."

"I'm sorry I don't." She nodded her head in an apologetic manner.

"You were in one of my classes at NYU. Well I was sort of interning with the professor He let me teach a few, Mr. Sloan's class," he explained. Blair smiled.

"Oh my God. I do remember you, your name is..." she licked her lips, "Brantley..." She bit her bottom lip.

"Brantley Sutherland," he finished. She nodded.

"Of course, it was on the tip of my tongue. Well it's good to see you. Are you teaching now?"

"Yes, I have a class there and my guess is you're doing very well." He looked down at her stomach, swollen with the baby bump. She laughed lightly and set her hand upon it.

"My third, a baby boy." The excitement in her voice was evident.

"Forgive me, but was it you on the cover of your mothers magazine?"

"You know it was," she blushed.

"Well you just look so much more beautiful in person."

"Stop, I don't see what the big deal with it was. Just a pregnant woman on the cover of a magazine."

"A very attractive one."

"You are too kind, sir."

"That's for sure." Blair and Brantley both turn to see Chuck standing behind them. Her husband glared at the man in his seat. Blair smiled.

"Oh Brantley, this is my husband Chuck Bass," she motioned towards him, "And Chuck, Brantley student taught one of my classes at NYU."

"What's he doing here?" Chuck asked. Blair narrowed her eyes at him, but then smiled back at Brantley.

"He's kidding." She laughed nervously. Brantley nodded and then stood up. Chuck sat down immediately, reclaiming his seat.

"Well Blair, I have to leave early, but before I do would you like to dance?" He held out his hand to her.

Blair felt Chuck's hand press itself into her back.

"After all, I'm sure it would be an honor to dance with the model of Waldorf designs."

Chuck pursed his lips.

"I'm not very good at dancing when I'm like this." She motioned down towards herself.

"Nonsense, I won't take no for an answer," Brantley smiled.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Chuck said under his breath. Blair being right next to him heard this and elbowed him.

"One dance wouldn't hurt I suppose," Blair smiled and took his hand. He led her out to the dance floor.

Chuck gritted his teeth and sucked back his champagne as he watched them. There was a feeling within him that it was going to be a long night, a very long night.

–

Charlie and Lex had decided to take the long way to the dance. She was straddled over him as she kissed him with passion. She pulled apart and let out a small giggle.

"Are you excited about having me as your date tonight, Sparks?" Her tone was very playful.

"In many different senses," he smirked and motioned down towards his lap. Charlotte quickly got off of him with a small gasp. He started to chuckle.

"I was only kidding."

"That's not what it said."

"So it talks now?"

"I wouldn't know."

"You could find out."

"Can this conversation be over please?"

"Fine come here," Lex smirked and pulled her towards him onto his lap. She sat on it and laughed as he kissed her neck.

"Lex stop," she whispered.

"Why? It's my limo driver. He won't rat us out to your dad. I can touch you as much as I want," he whispered with seduction into her ear.

"I don't want a hickey for when I win homecoming queen." She pushed him away by his chest.

"Oh yeah, that's tonight," he sighed.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm happy for you."

"You don't sound too happy."

"It's just... well... I mean someone will win king and what if he likes you?" Lex asked quietly as he looked away. Charlie's grin grew so huge she thought it would grow off her face. She turned him towards her and smirked.

"Then he'd be insanely jealous watching me with you." She kissed his lips again.

"I like that." Lex smirked and pecked her lips.

"But," Charlie pushed him away. "You know what would guarantee me being yours even more?"

"It will be when you least expect it, Bass."

"Really, does that mean you're asking me tonight?"

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not. Guess you'll just have to wait."

"Please." She gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

"Sorry, but if I had to wait for a dress, you're waiting for this."

"I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass."

"A very sexy ass."

–

Max and Andrea walked hand and hand over to where Andrew, Sarah, Riley, and some guy where all standing.

"Oh my god Andrea you look so pretty!" Sarah exclaimed and hugged her instantly. Max let go of her hand and moved to stand by Andrew as the girls began to ramble.

"Hey man what's up?" Max slapped hands with Andrew who nodded.

"Nothing, Sarah was waiting for another girl to arrive," Andrew shrugged.

"Hey Max, is Charlie here yet?" Riley asked.

"Uh guess not her and Lex took a separate limo so..." he trailed off in a chuckle.

"Oh well this is Sean... my friend," Riley smiled as he pulled a guy to his side. The boy was about Riley's height, he hand blond hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. Andrea and Sarah looked at him in awe, this boy definitely took care of himself.

"Hey Sean, I'm Max," Max stuck out his hand and shook it. "You're um Riley's friends brother, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Sean nodded and shook his head. He then pulled back, "I'm going to go get a drink."

"I'll come with you," Riley followed him. When they were gone Andrea and Sarah turned to each other.

"Oh my god did you see how hot he was?" Sarah asked with excitement.

"I know! Since when did your brother get such hot friends?" Andrea teased.

"Hey!" Max and Andrew both said in union. Both girls laughed. Andrea then gabbed Max.

"I was only kidding," she kissed him, "Besides, I prefer boys with dark hair and dark eyes."

"I know," Max scoffed and tried to play it off. Andrea only laughed at this.

"Hey guys want to go try out hands at gambling?" Andrew questioned.

"Sounds like a plan," Mas smirked and put his hand on Andrea's lower back. All four of them went over to a black jack table and began to play as they awaited the arrival of Charlie and Lex.

–

Blair had been asked to dance six times. She hadn't even come back to the table yet. She had made it halfway a few times, but then there was another idiot in a suit taking her back. Chuck was not happy. If one hand fell below the waist, there would be trouble. He stood up and walked over to lean against the wall right next to the dance floor

"So you're telling me they didn't edit or photo shop anything in your cover?" a man laughed. Chuck recognized him from a CEO of another company.

"No I thought they should, but the photographer like it the way it was," Blair laughed.

"Well he was right on that," the man smirked as the song changed to a slow one. Blair smiled and went to leave, but then man stopped her.

"One more, please?" His hands dropped below the waist.

_Oh hell no._

"She can't, the next on is mine," Chuck grabbed Blair. He then looked around at the party, "In fact all the dances are mine, her husband, no one else. Go away all of you," he said. Blair's eyes widened, but Chuck smiled completely satisfied. The man left and Chuck started to dance with Blair.

"Chuck, how could you embarrass us like that?" Blair scolded.

"Please I'm the only reason these events are held, Blair. I can do whatever I want," he smirked.

"But you don't need to be rude."

"His hands were on your ass."

"It's how you dance."

"Not with my wife."

"Chuck..."

"This could have all been prevented if you wouldn't have done the cover."

"This has nothing to do with the cover."

"You're right, the dress is a little too short as well."

"Chuck."

"Fine, I'll stop. Let's just dance."

"But my feet hurt."

"I wonder why."

"I was just being polite."

"Well from now on be rude, now lets go sit down."

"Thank you and Chuck."

"Yes?"

"Your the only sexy man here," she whispered. Chuck smirked and turned back to look at her.

"I thought we were on our best behavior, Mrs. Bass."

"I thought we could do whatever we wanted, Mr. Bass."

–

"You do realize how late we are right?" Charlie said to Lex as she dragged him towards the doors. Lex was only amused and pulled her back to go at his pace.

"Fashionably Late Bass," he rasped into her ear. Charlie couldn't help, but grin and let herself lean against him as they walked. "A little close for public, huh?"

"Shut up, we came here together. Gossip Girl already knows we are technically on a date."

"What kind of date?"

"Don't even start that conversation with me."

"Fine," Lex muttered. Charlie wore a proud smile as they came up to the doors.

"Okay we'll just slip in quietly, no one will notice," Charlie sighed.

"Sure, whatever you say," Lex chuckled. The doors opened for them and the blaring music instantly met their ears. There was a dance floor, black jack tables, a bar, and a stage for crowning of course. Lex slipped his hand into Charlie's and led her inside. The song, Let It Rock, played.

_Because when I arrive_

_I bring the fire_

_Make you come alive_

_I can take you higher_

_What is this, forgot?_

_I must now remind you_

_Let it rock_

_Let it rock_

_Let it rock_

Everyone seemed to turn and look at Charlie and Lex. Charlie stopped and her eyes widened a bit.

"Un-noticed, huh?" he whispered with an amused tone. Charlie smiled at everyone and whispered back.

"I guess that plan fell through," she laughed nervously.

"You think?"

"Just walk."

"Got it," they walked through the crowd of people.

"Hey Charlie," a few senior girls called.

"What up Lex?" some male juniors slapped him on the back. Charlie looked at Lex and raised her eyebrows. Lex shook his head an laughed as they walked over to where the bar was.

"I'll go find the others," Lex called over the music, "Just wait here."

"Okay," Charlie nodded as he walked back through the crowd. She sighed and leaned her back against the bar. She looked around for her friends, but couldn't see them anywhere.

"Already alone, huh?" Cameron appeared next to her with a smug smile.

"Stop it, Cameron," she spat and refused to look at him.

"I'm just saying I think at a dance, you're supposed to dance."

"Well maybe I don't want to. Or maybe he's going to find our other friends so we can all dance together."

"Don't get worked up Charlie, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well then why would you start to act like this now, huh? You had a hundred opportunities before I started to get with Lex."

"Are you kidding me? You may not be together, but you're always around him, he's always there."

"He always has been. He's one of my best friends."

"Doesn't seem like he wants to be best friends."

"Maybe I'm okay with that."

"That's the problem."

"Look Cameron, you're leaving next year anyways. I would like it if we could just be friends," Charlie turned towards him.

"I don't want to be friends," he snapped. Charlie's face dropped and she pushed herself off the bar to walk away from him. "Charlie wait that's not what I meant."

"Let go of me," she snapped. Cameron didn't let go.

"Look I want to be your friend I just mean that I want..."

"Let go of me," she cut him off again.

"Charlie, just hear me..."

"Let go of her," another voice said in an angry tone. Both Charlie and Cameron turned to see Lex standing there. Cameron let go of her arm, rolled his eyes, and pushed past Lex. Charlie watched him go and then looked back at Lex.

"What did he want?"

"I don't know. He was being a jackass."

"When is he not being a jackass?"

"Lex."

"Sorry, but I don't like him touching you."

"I tried to prevent that."

"I know, so what did he want?" he asked again as he stepped closer to her.

"I don't know we were friends and now he's just being all weird about changing our friendship when he's going away to college anyways and..."

"Have you considered being with him?"

"What no?"

"Well you made up an excuse why you couldn't."

"Aside from the face we're just friends"

"I'm sure all he wants is to be friends."

"It doesn't matter what he wants because I don't want it. I'm here with you aren't I?" Charlie crossed her arms as she gave him a clipped tone. Lex stared at her for a few minutes and then sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," he wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

"Did you find our friends?" she asked with a smile.

"Dancing, but Riley wants you to meet Sean."

"Who's Sean?"

"His new girls brother or whatever."

"Oh well lead the way."

"Will do Bass," he took hold of her hand and led her along.

–

Sarah and Andrea laughed as they approached one of the bars and asked for a drink. While the bartender was getting it Sarah turned to Andrea.

"So you and Max are getting a lot of attention?" she kinked her eyebrows and nudged him playfully.

"Yeah and he loves it," Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Oh I could name a few other things he loves more," Belle smirked as she stepped in front of them. Sarah rolled her eyes and took her drink.

"I'm not standing here," she said, "Come on Andrea."

"I'll catch up," Andrea said. Sarah sighed and walked away. "What do you want Belle?"

"Your boyfriend."

"Well you can't have him."

"I've already had him before."

"For what a night or do you rent by the hour now?"

"That's smooth talk for a sweet little virgin."

"What makes you think I'm a virgin?"

"Please, Max looks miserable, so unsatisfied. Really sad you can't see it, but I guess you aren't really apart of the club."

"You mean the look I'm a whore club?" Andrea smiled with sarcasm.

"No the I've fucked your boyfriend and pretty soon he'll get tired of you and come back to me club," Belle winked and then walked off. Andrea's face fell a little. Max came out of nowhere and walked up to her.

"Hey," he smiled and kissed her. Andrea pulled away and smirked.

"Max, do you think Lex would mind if we borrowed one of his bedrooms for the night?"

"What?"

"I have something I want to give you," she smirked. Max's eyes widened for a moment and then he grinned.

"You can't be serious?" he laughed a bit.

"Why not?"

"Because you're you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you're you."

"Well I want to do it tonight and we are going to."

"Sure, but you're going to back out."

"Want to bet?"

"No, not really."

"Fine, but I won't back out."

"Why don't we just go dance."

"Okay, just don't get too tired for later," she smiled and pulled him towards the dance floor. Max stared at her with confusion. _What brought all this on?_

–

"Charlie, I want you to meet Sean," Riley came up behind Charlie and turned her around. She smiled at the blond haired boy. Lex had gone to get her another drink.

"Hi I'm Charlie," she smiled and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot," Sean smiled and shook her hand.

"Me too, I mean I've heard a lot about you from Riley," she nodded.

"Really?" Sean smirked and raised his eyebrows at Riley.

"Not that much Sean," Riley smirked. Sean nodded and looked away.

"Well nice meeting you," Sean said and walked away.

"Sean wait, Charlie I have to go," Riley said and then ran after Sean. Charlie frowned in confusion.

"Hey was that Riley?" Lex asked as he came up behind her.

"Yeah, something is up with him," she nodded. She then turned towards Lex.

"Let's dance again before they name king and queen," she smiled.

"Oh it would be my pleasure," he responded and then led her out to the dance floor.

–

The music shut off and everyone turned towards the stage. Cameron Baizen, aka current king of the upper east side, and Ashley Alexanders, aka current queen of the upper east side, stood next to each other and smiled at everyone. Ashley then held up her microphone and let out a sigh.

"Alright everyone if Cameron and I could have your attention it's time for us to crown two of you underclass men for homecoming king and queen," she smiled proudly.

"Now we're doing it a little different this year instead of everyone voting we discussed it with the rest of our junior and senior friends for who we were going to chose as the king and queen," Cameron added.

"Now you all know that this isn't just crowning for homecoming," Ashley placed a hand on her hips.

"But also when we pass our crown," Cameron grinned as his eyes found Charlie in the crowd. He sent her a smirk and then winked, she looked away from him. Ashley noticing this smirked and then parted her lips.

"It was a very hard decision of course and we both put a lot of thought into it. After all let's face it not many people can be us," she motioned towards herself and Cameron.

"That's for sure," Cameron said under his breath, but the microphone allowed others in the room to hear it.

"Which is why after we crown it will only be made final at the end of the night, when our selections either deliver or fail and fall from the throne," her tone did a one eighty as an evil grin appeared on her face.

"And by deliver we mean that each of you must perform a task of our choosing by the end of the night," Cameron scoffed.

"But don't let that scare you," Ashley added, but it was clear she in fact wanted it to scare them very much. Charlie shook her head with an amused smirk, of course it wasn't that easy.

"I would just like to add, for my selection at least, if you fail you'll not only be de-throned, but a loser and no longer a part of the upper east sides inner circle," Cameron stared at Charlie as she spoke.

Ashely turned to look at Cameron strangely that wasn't planned. Charlie frowned; he was definitely up to something. Ashley cleared her throat and called back the attention.

"Alright if you could hand me the tiara please," Ashley smiled as she took the tiara from one of her minions. She looked out into the crowd and held up it up for everyone to see. It was definitely gorgeous.

"Alright your queen of homecoming and next Queen Bee of the upper east side will be...."

"You so have this in the bag, Belle," Charlie heard a girl behind her whisper. Charlie rolled her eyes and kept a smirk on her face as Ashley smiled down at her.

"Charlie Bass," Ashley announced. Everyone immediately began to clap and the spotlight turned to shine on her. Charlie couldn't help herself. She smiled. She walked up to the stage and stood next to Ashley.

"Congratulations," Ashley exclaimed as she placed the tiara on her head. She then hugged her and grabbed the microphone, "Bow down to your queen, bitches," Ashley giggled.

"Thank you," Charlie nodded at her and then stood by her. She looked down to Belle who glared at her. Charlie waved at her with a fake smile. Belle stormed away.

"Alright Charlie!" Andrea screamed above the crowd as she jumped up and down. Charlie laughed and waved at her and then saw Sarah next to her who gave her the thumbs up. She then looked to Lex who smiled at her and mouthed, 'good job'. She found herself mouthing back 'thanks'. She then turned to see Cameron watching her. He raised his eyebrow at her and then smirked. Not even a jealous vibe? Something was up.

"Alright, my turn," he smirked and turned towards the crowd. He stepped up to the edge of the stage, "Now I know you may all be thinking I'm going to pick my younger brother or one of my buddies, but you're wrong."

"Gee thanks bro!" Jason called with a sarcastic tone from the crowd. Everyone let out a laugh and Cameron shrugged. He then shook his head.

"No, see I thought I would pick someone I knew our new queen would be happy about, but I personally don't think he has what it takes," Cameron turned towards Charlie. She crossed her arms and stared at him as she tried to figure out what he was doing. Everyone made 'oohs' or 'ouch' around the room. Cameron stepped towards Charlie and tucked a curl behind her ear, "But I know better than to upset a queen."

"What are you doing?" Charlie whispered.

"Making you happy or destroying you, it's his choice," Cameron whispered into her ear. He then backed away from her and turned back to the crowd of people.

"Cameron..." Charlie spoke.

"My choice for our homecoming king and the guy who may take my place as our Upper East Side king," he took a deep breath and held up the crown.

"Lex Sparks," he smirked. The crowd started to cheer and Lex was practically pushed to the stage.

"Congratulations," Cameron said to Lex as he placed the crown on top of him. Lex turned towards Charlie and smiled. Cameron then grabbed his hand and pulled it up, "Your King!" he shouted. Charlie looked at Cameron and he let go of Lex's hand.

"Find me at the party," he said quietly. He then walked by Charlie and whispered in her ear, "Your king." With that him and Ashley left the stage.

"Find me at the party!" Ashley called. Charlie nodded and then turned back to Lex. Charlie then looked back and saw Cameron leave the party.

"Excuse me!" Charlie's head snapped back towards Lex with the rest of the room. He straightened his posture a bit and smiled, "There's um... something I need to say before I back out of it and lose someone who I care about."

"Lex?" Charlie's face lit up as she turned towards him. He slowly turned towards her and took a deep breath.

"You don't have to say it like this if you don't want to, I don't need a big audience," she whispered.

"But a queen deserves one," he whispered back with a smirk.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Andrea whispered in the audience.

"Yep," Riley smiled.

"Holy shit," Max muttered. Lex turned back to the audience of students and motioned towards Charlie.

"This girl, Charlie Bass, your new queen is also the one girl I have ever cared about for more than one night," Lex laughed a bit, but she could tell it was from him being nervous. "And I have been trying to ask her this question for a while now, but let's face it I've never asked it before and at a time never thought I would."

"Oh my god," Sarah said slowly with a huge smile.

"So I'm going to ask it now," he turned back towards Charlie and stepped closer to her. She stared up at him with huge doe brown eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt him take her hands.

"Charlie, will you... be my girlfriend?" There were gasps all around the room. Lex Sparks, one of the biggest players on the Upper East Side, wanted a girlfriend? Her ruby lips parted.

"I... I..." why wasn't her voice working?

"Say yes!" a guy from the audience called. People laughed a bit, but then it drew silent. Lex looked at her nervously as the butterflies swarmed around in their stomachs. Charlie's throat was dry. She stepped closer to him.

"Charlie?" Lex asked nervously. "Are you going to ans..."

"Are you serious?" she laughed a bit. It was all too surreal. Lex looked at her with fear. Was this her way of rejecting him? The audience fell completely silent.

"Charlie I thought you wanted me to..." he started to speak, but it was cut short. Her lips crashed against his and it took him a second to realize what had happened. To them it was like no one else was in the room for that moment. It was just they, Lex and Charlie, Charlie and Lex, boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Alright!" another guy called from the audience as people began to whistle. Charlie pulled away and let out a giggle. Lex couldn't help, but laugh a bit as well.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked out of breath.

"I think I got the message," he smirked as he tried to catch up from his own lack of breath.

"Dance with me then?" she held out her hand. He took it and nodded.

"Of course," he responded as he led her slowly down the stairs. All eyes were on them as a slow song started. He led her onto the dance floor gracefully. He put his hand on her lower back and held her close. Others began to slowly start as well.

_My life is brilliant._

_My life is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_She was with another man._

_But I won't lose sleep on that,_

_Cause I've got a plan._

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to," she shook her head and laughed a bit.

"I know," he smiled. She looked up at him slowly. "I could tell all night that you were waiting. At one point I thought you were going to run off with Cameron Baizen," he chuckled a bit. Charlie's face fell a bit, Cameron was definitely up to something. Something that would probably happen at the party.

"Let's not talk about him, after all this is supposed to be about us right?" she smiled and raised her eyebrows with a bit of playfulness.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_Cause I'll never be with you._

"More about you," he grinned as he pulled her a little bit closer. "My beautiful girlfriend than me," he whispered into her ear. Charlie turned her cheek and kissed him again, but a bit more softly.

"Say it again?" she asked.

"You're beautiful," he grinned.

"No the girlfriend part," she laughed a bit.

"You are my beautiful girlfriend," Lex moaned against her lips as he captured her in another kiss. Her lips parted, even though they were in public, and his tongue entered her mouth. She let out a small giggle as her hands reached up to his hair.

"Lex, people are watching," she found the strength to pull away. They began to dance again. Lex shook his head with a big grin.

"I don't care, I want them to see you with me," he whispered.

"Who says they aren't more shocked you're with me?"

"That's impossible, anyone would want to be with you, but you aren't meant for any of them."

"You're not meant for anyone."

"Except for you," he replied as he stared down into her eyes with a lot of intensity.

"And when did you decide this?"

_Yeah she caught my eye,_

_As we walked on by._

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_Fucking High._

_And I don't think I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last to the end._

"The moment I saw you, preschool. Your brother and the other boys had locked you in the closet to be funny and when they walked away I went to open it. The door opened and you fell out with your skinny little chicken legs and crazy curly hair. You pushed me down and blamed me for locking you in there when you thought I was someone else," he laughed a bit. Charlie's mind fell back to the memory.

"_MAX LET ME OUT!" a very young Charlie screamed frantically after being locked in a dark closet. She pounded her small fist on the door. Outside Lex Sparks had been dropped off late by his mom and now looked around the room. He watched a group of boys snicker as they walked away from the closet. He walked over to it and put his ear to the door to answer. "PLEASE!" a small girl voice shouted and he could hear her crying. He unlocked the door and turned the knob it flew open and a small girl fell out. She was so tiny, with ruby red lips, and crazy brown curls._

"_Ouch," he muttered as she fell on top of him._

"_DON'T EVER LOCK ME IN THERE AGAIN" She shouted as she began to hit him. He blocked it with his hands and looked up at her. She saw him and stopped. She sat on top of him and frowned. Her stare held confusion as she pondered who he was._

"_I... I... did....didn't..." he stuttered._

"_Who are you?" she asked, her mood changed completely._

"_Le...Lex," he managed out. Suddenly she smiled at him and he felt his insides go warm at this. She started to giggle and then got off of him._

"_Charlie," she informed him as he got up._

"_You... you... you're.. pre... pretty," he managed it out as he stared at her in awe._

"_Thank you," she giggled and then took his hand. He frowned a bit, he didn't usually let girls touch him or be in charge. She pulled him over to a corner where the boys from before sat as well as some girls. They all looked up at her._

"_Charlie, who's that?" a small boy who looked similar to her asked. He wore a scarf that matched his small uniform and had dark brown hair and eyes like Charlie._

"_Lex," she replied and then pulled Lex down to sit by her and the other small boy._

"_Max Bass," Max nodded at him. "Do you want to play?" he raised his eyebrows in question._

"_O... Okay," Lex replied. Charlie smiled and then jumped up._

"_Bye, Lexie!" she shouted before she ran off to a group of girls. Lex smiled and waved as he stared after her._

"But then I introduced you to your best friend," she smiled, "So I think I made up for it."

"Two best friends actually."

"And now your girlfriend."

"Until you push another boy down I suppose."

"Please you're the only boy I want to push down."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" she gave him the same stern, not afraid of anyone look she had when she first met him.

"Never," he whispered in her ear and then they danced in silence a bit.

_You're beautiful. _

_You're beautiful. _

_You're beautiful, it's true. _

_I saw your face in a crowded place, _

_And I don't know what to do,_

 _'Cause I'll never be with you. _

_You're beautiful. _

_You're beautiful. _

_You're beautiful,_

_it's true. _

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face, _

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_But it's time to face the truth,_

 _I will never be with you._

The song ended and Lex kissed her.

"Come with me," he breathed against her lips. She nodded and followed him slowly off the dance floor. He took her hand and led her outside to the balcony.

"What are you doing?" she giggled as he held her hand and they began to walk next to each other. He stopped and with a huge smile turned towards her.

"I have something for you."

"You've already given me the perfect night and question I wanted so mu..." her voice trailed up as he held a heart locket in front of her. It was absolutely stunning. The locket was heart shaped, white gold, and in crusted with diamonds. "Lex?" she gasped. He undid the clasp and then placed it around her neck. His fingers brushed against the back of her neck as he fastened it and her skin tingled at his touch.

"There, now the night is perfect," he sighed as he admired it on her. Charlie looked down at it and touched it.

"How did you?"

"Grandparents, I had to do a bit of begging, but they let me dip into my savings fund," he explained.

"There's a key hole," she noticed as she looked down at it.

"It's probably where this goes," she looked up to see him holding a matching key that also had some diamonds on it.

"The key to your heart," he placed it in her hand. "Give it to whoever is the true holder."

"Then take it," she held it back to him.

"You don't have to, I haven't even proved that I..." he started to say, but she put a finger to his lips.

"You've held the key rather I wanted you to or not," she placed it in his hand and then closed his hand with her own.

"If you want it back just ask," he said as he placed it in his pocket.

"I won't," she smiled as she leaned up and kissed him again. Neither noticed a boy who stood off in the shadows. He watched them go back inside and smirked. He then brought out a cigarette and took a puff of it.

"Let the games begin," Cameron smirked.

–

A/N: So did I get you excited for the next chapter aka the after party. Tell me what you thought of everything because there are some topics you could discuss. More CB next chapter, but homecoming was mainly kids. Review please and don't forget to check out my photobucket for pictures from homecoming, Sean, tiara, and such.


	27. Gossip Bomb

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **Gossip Bomb**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls, that go past her shoulders, are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who took the time to review. It means a lot to hear from you guys and feels so great when you leave long, beautiful reviews. I wanted to let you guys, who don't know already, that I started a new story called _**Lost and Found**_. It's a Chuck/Blair story of course and so far those who have reviewed have enjoyed it. So if you do check it out leave a review and tell me your thoughts, thanks. Enjoy.

–

Charlie's back was pressed up against the limo seat. Her legs were arched a bit, so she was lying down almost against the seat. Her hands reached up around Lex's neck as they ran through his hair. Lex was straddled over her. He had his one of his hands wrapped behind her waist and the other massaging the part of her thigh not covered by her dress. Their lips were connected and his tongue massaged the inside of her mouth.

"Mmm," he moaned against her lips and pulled her closer to him. She let out a small giggle and pulled her lips from his. He looked at her with caution. His lips felt cold.

"Let's try it this way," she smirked and pushed him backwards. He hit the floor of the limo. She then pounced off the seat and on top of him. She smashed her lips down on his again and leaned herself over his body.

"Oh I like this way," he rasped when they parted to take breaths. Charlie winked at him and caressed his cheek.

"I thought you would," she whispered as she kissed his neck softly.

"Charlie," he moaned and his eyes squeezed tight shut.

"I believe it's Queen C now," she replied as she looked back up at him. Her brown eyes danced with amusement and her lips pulled up into a playful grin. Lex reached a hand up and touched her cheek.

"I would say that I served you, but isn't it the Queen who serves the King?" he sent her a smug look. Charlie rolled her eyes, but couldn't stifle a small burst of laughter as he grabbed her butt.

"Sorry, but I'm a modern woman and in my kingdom the king serves me," she sat up right over his waist and put her hands on her hips. He sat up and his chest touched hers.

"Is that so?" he asked and rested his forehead against hers. She nodded slowly and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. He placed his own on her hips. "Well what happens if he refuses?" he challenged.

"Plenty of other loyal subjects to entertain her then," she threw his own smirk right back at him. Her voice was low, and sexy. Lex narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head.

"That won't sit to well with this king," he whispered in her ear.

"This queen doesn't really care," Charlie refused to back down.

"I'll keep them from you," he said with jealousy and threat in his voice. Charlie stiffened a bit as his hot breath hit her neck. He then whispered in her ear, "Anyone who touches the queen will be destroyed." Charlie's eyes rolled to the back of her head as he began to suck on her neck. She was about to fall backwards and let him mark his territory on her more when the limo door opened. She pushed him off of her instantly and felt up to her neck where she knew a hickey had formed.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath. Lex laughed in amusement and helped her out of the limo.

"Relax, it's my party," he winked. He then placed a hand around her waist and led her inside the Palace. Charlie hoped that it was cool because right now she felt very, very, very _hot_.

–

Max and Andrea had gotten there long before Lex and Charlie and had let everyone in. The party had started in a matter of minutes. There were kids everywhere and the music blared. Besides the alcohol Max and Lex had brought the older kids had brought even more. Max was also sure he smelled pot and saw a few tablets and baggies of white powder as well. He walked through the party crowd with two drinks over to Andrea who sat by Sarah and Andrew on some couches that had been pushed up against the wall.

"I'm back," he smirked and handed Andrea a drink as he sat down. He then kissed her on the cheek. She let out a giggle and turned her face to kiss him on the lips. What started as a light kiss quickly turned to passion. He pulled away and raised his eyebrows.

"What was that?" he asked with a pleasant tone. She reached a hand up to his hair and ran it through it. She then winked at him and leaned in close to whisper.

"A little preview," her voice was seductive. Max felt his eyes roll back In his head for a brief moment, but he quickly regained his coolness. She pulled away and then grabbed his hand. "Dance with me?" she asked.

"But of course," he replied and let her pull him to the dance floor. He lifted his hand that held hers above her head and let her twirl herself onto the dance floor. He then came closer to her as both their hips swayed a little. People cleared a small space and eyes fell upon them.

"I guess together we can even manage looking great when we dance," Andrea raised her voice a bit over the music. Max let out a laugh and shrugged.

"You don't give us enough credit," he kissed her cheek and then leaned back to dance more.

"No I guess I don't," she threw him a playful smile. He let out a chuckle and then pulled her closer against him. In response to this she leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips. "I think I'm going to like tonight," she leaned up and whispered in his ear. Max stiffened a bit, but when he pulled away he smirked.

"Well we'll just have to see what happens won't we," he quirked his left eyebrow. Andrea giggled at this a bit as her body continued to move to the rhythms of the music.

–

Lex and Charlie came to the room door marked 1812. Lex wasn't surprised to find it unlocked and the sound of muffled music coming through the door. He wrapped his hand around Charlie's waist and pulled the door open. He leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Are you ready to greet your people, Queen C?" he whispered into her ear. She couldn't help, but grin at the playful tone his voice held. She turned her head and looked at him.

"As long as my King is by my side," she replied with a classic Bass smirk. Lex's blue eyes seemed to sparkle at her reply. She then took his hand and moved inside the door, "Come on we're already late... again." She let out a laugh and then they entered the party. There were tons of kids packed in Lex's suite. Music blared and all kinds of things seemed to be going on in one place.

"Lex man awesome party," a kids slapped Lex's hand as they entered the room. Charlie recognized him as a senior from the Varsity lacrosse team. He smiled at her before he moved over to the bar.

"Hey Sparks what up?" an elite junior came up and put his arm around Lex's neck. Charlie couldn't help, but smile at Lex who seemed to be thriving from the attention.

"Hey Landon look who finally showed up!" the boy called and pointed at Lex. He then advanced towards the other boy and gave Lex a wave. Lex returned it.

"Well it seems I came to this party with the most popular boy in school," Charlie leaned up and spoke in his ear. Lex turned and looked at her. He rolled his eyes.

"Please I've always known those guys," he scoffed

"Oh really then what were their names?" Charlie asked and raised her eyebrows.

"Um... you know them," Lex drawled out his words as he racked his brain. Charlie shook her head and giggled. She then removed her hand from his and walked in front of him.

"Hey Charlie!" A girl that was dancing next to where Charlie walked called out to her. She then waved and smiled brightly at Charlie Charlie waved back with a smile and continued to walk. She soon felt Lex put his hand on he lower back.

"Charlie," a girly voice called. Charlie turned to see Amber and Britney both waving at her with bright smiles.

"Hey Amber, Britney!" she called over the music and waved back again. Lex wrapped his hands from around her waist and pulled her away from all the people.

"I think I'm with the most popular girl at the party," he whispered into her ear as he rested his head on her neck. She turned her head and kissed him on his chin. He then turned her around and pulled her against his body. He then kissed her lips hungrily. In that moment both Charlie and Lex felt as if the party noise went silent and no one else was there. Like nothing could ruin it.

"Charlie," Ashley's voice appeared in front of them. Lex sighed and pulled his lips from hers. Charlie turned around quickly and blushed a bit.

"Hey Ashley I was coming to find you," Charlie laughed as Lex wrapped his hands around her waist again. Ashley looked to Lex for a moment and then back to Charlie.

"I'm sure," she said with slight sarcasm in her tone. She then smirked and crossed her arms. "Well I hate to pull you two apart, but I need to speak with you in private. About you task," she nodded her head a bit.

"Oh yeah sure, Lex I'll just find you later," Charlie replied and removed Lex's hands from her waist. "Let's go," she smiled and followed Ashley through the crowd. Lex leaned against the wall and watched her walk away.

"Well look who it is," Cameron smirked and appeared at his side. Lex had to refrain from rolling his eyes as he turned to face him. "Took you guys long to get here," Cameron nodded.

"We had better things to do," Lex replied with a smirk. He knew he probably shouldn't patronize Cameron right now, but he couldn't help it. Cameron's eyes narrowed at Lex, but he quickly regained himself. He gave a playful shrug.

"Your business," he mumbled.

"Charlie's too," Lex said in a low tone.

"Yeah well I'm not giving you your task yet. When Charlie has to deliver hers is when I'll ask for yours," Cameron said before he took a swig of his drink. "Till then await in fear," Cameron winked at him. He then turned on his heal and walked away with a cocky pride. Lex glared at him and let out a scoff. Whatever Cameron had worked up he wasn't falling for it. No one messed with Lex Sparks especially when it came to Charlie Bass.

–

Max walked over to the bar to get a refill on his drink. Andrea had disappeared and he couldn't help, but smile at her playfulness. She was content on giving herself to him tonight. He wasn't sure what brought it on so soon, but he had to admit he was excited. He knew her virginity was something she had kept sacred and the fact that she wanted to give it to him made him feel well... special. It was like someone finally trusted him. She was giving him the biggest thing she had to give. He always thought he liked her a lot more than she liked him, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe she was the first person to care about him more than anyone. She made him feel so good about himself in so many ways. She wanted him to be her first... she wanted him. He grinned as he poured himself another drink.

"Max my man Lex and you know how to throw a party!" a boy came up behind him and slapped him on the back. Max turned around to see Jason Baizen. Max shook his head and laughed a bit.

"Glad to know you're having a good time Baizen," he joked and took a sip of his drink. Jason let out a chuckle and then smirked at Max.

"Oh I think it's you who will be having the best time," he winked. Max frowned with a bit of confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his tone was slightly defensive. Max turned himself completely to look Jason straight in the eye. Jason shook his head.

"What don't tell me you don't know," he asked with an amused tone. He then leaned in close to Max, "You know you and Andrea. Belle was all upset because she thought you were going to get with her tonight. She even tried to intimidate Andrea and everything and now Andrea told her off and that you two are going to have sex," Jason explained and took a sip of his drink. Max's face fell a bit, but he quickly masked it.

"Wait you mean Andrea is having sex with me to keep me from having sex with Belle?" Max questioned with a scowl. Jason, not looking at him, just nodded.

"Yeah, but who cares about the reason man. You're popping the cherry of the forbidden fruit," Jason patted him on the back again. He then walked away and up to a girl. Max shook his head. She didn't want him at all. In fact she didn't trust him at all. He looked up to see her go in the bedroom. She smiled at him and motioned towards it before she entered. He looked down and pursed his lips.

"So much for special," he scoffed and walked towards it.

–

"Right here is good," Ashley stopped as she dragged Charlie to a spot that wasn't so loud. Charlie stopped in front of her and gave a shrug.

"So what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Well in usual tradition I want you to find a really big piece of Gossip and at the end of the night when I give my command send it to Gossip Girl," Ashley explained.

"But what if nothing juicy happens?" Charlie asked.

"Then renounce the crown, you need to decide C. Do you want the crown or not?" Ashley kept a stern face.

"I want it," Charlie smiled.

"Well then go find your piece of gossip," Ashley motioned her away.

"Consider it done," Charlie smirked and walked away from her. Ashley watched her go and crossed her arms with a smirk. Cameron walked up to her and watched Charlie as well.

"She should be able to do it," Cameron said, his eyes not leaving Charlie.

"That's the plan," Ashley smiled. She then turned towards him, "Do you think Lex will?"

"Either way he loses," Cameron turned towards her. Ashley let out a truly evil laugh. Cameron let out a happy sigh, "He does it and he loses her and if he doesn't then he loses the crown. It's a win, win situation."

"For you," Ashley sighs and then walks away. Cameron watches her and then looks around. He sees Lex across the room giving him a hard stare. Cameron puts on an amused face and holds his drink up to Lex. Lex turns his back to Cameron and walks out of his view.

–

Andrea sat up in the bed a bit as she saw the door knob turn. She bit her bottom lip and awaited Max's arrival. She had herself spread out on the bed. Her arms opened out on the pillows, while she sat up against them. She was in a position where she was half way lying down and sitting up. Her hips were arched forward a bit, in what she assumed to look like an offering position. Then her legs were crossed in a sexy position. Her curls hung down over her shoulders in a loose fashion. Then she had stole one of her mothers lingerie items and put it on. It was a black, bikini style, type of underwear for the bottom panties and then her top was a very short baby doll style night gown. It was black with thin straps and a see-through material. It was tight at the breast and tied with a pink bow, then it flowed out the rest of the way. She took a deep breath as the door opened up.

"Hi," she smiled her best seductive smile she could muster. Max looked at her for a moment and then turned slowly and shut the door. She heard the lock and smirked at this. When he turned back around though her smile faltered. He stared at her with a confused gaze.

"Andrea," he sighed and stepped towards the bed. His posture and expression in no way signaled he had the intention of taking her.

"What is it?" she asked in alert. Her eyebrows raised in question and she tried to keep her cool. _Was something wrong with her? Did she look bad? Why didn't he already jump on her?_ Her thoughts arose with insecurities and questions quickly. Max sat down at the end of the bed and his eyes fell down. Only not at all on her body. "Max?" her voice broke a little. She cursed herself silently.

"Andrea put your clothes back on," he said quietly as his eyes slowly rose to her face. She noted that they kept far away from her rather exposed body. She sat up a bit and frowned.

"What why? I thought we were going to..." she trailed off. She was to embarrassed to say it out loud now. Now that he had basically shut her down.

"You can't even say it and you want to have sex with me?" Max asked with raised eyebrows. Andrea looked down in shame and bit her bottom lip. "Look just get ready and we'll go back out to the party," he heaved a large sigh. She felt the weight on the bed shift as she got up. She sat up on her knees and scowled at him.

"I don't want to go back to the party. Why won't you do it with me? What's wrong with me?" she questioned. Her tone held anger, hurt, and demand. Max turned around slowly to face her.

"Nothing is wrong with you, but we aren't doing it," he shook his head and then motioned towards her clothes on the floor, "Now put your clothes on please." Andrea jumped off the bed and walked around to meet him. She stopped when she was in front of him.

"Why? I want to know why, now," she pointed a finger into his chest. Max grabbed her hand to stop it. He then looked up at her.

"Because I said so that's why!" he snapped. Andrea stepped back and her face flashed with hurt. Max's face fell a bit and his lips parted to speak. Andrea shook her head and cut him off.

"Oh I see," she said quietly. She then looked up at him with anger, "So you'll have sex with every other girl, but not with me your girlfriend?!" her question turned into a yell. Max was suddenly glad the music was so loud that no one could hear them. Andrea walked towards him and smacked him in the chest, "What do you want? Huh? Why will you do it with all those other girls? The whole school practically and yet here I am offering myself to you on a silver platter practically and you turn me down?!" her tone held disbelief.

"Because you aren't those other girls!" she shouted as his hands flailed in the air. Andrea looked at him with wide eyes and shut up instantly. "If I wanted sex from one of them I wouldn't have you as a girlfriend! Or if thats all I wanted then I would have just gone out with them! But I don't! I want you for you! Not so you can become some whore like the rest of them for me! I don't want a whore I want you! My Andrea! The girl who wouldn't lower herself due to insecurities like this! I also don't want you giving me your virginity to throw it in some random girls face! My Andrea would never do that, but this one apparently does. So if you find the one I want, let me know!" Max yelled it all. When he was done he stormed past her and went out the bedrooms balcony door. That door slammed and Andrea cringed at the sound. She slowly turned her body and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I'm worse," she whispered. She thought of the other girls that threw themselves at Max. At least they did it because the wanted it. She wasn't ready and she tried to have sex because of what another girl said. Plus now he had found out that she didn't want him, well like that yet, but just wanted to shove it another girls face. She was so much worse than those girls. So much worse.

–

Charlie couldn't find Lex anywhere and she really needed his help. She had found tons of gossip, but she knew none of it would be up to Ashley's standards. She needed something that would shock the whole school. Something that just dropped a huge bomb on everyone. She sighed and went to Lex's bedroom door. Maybe he was in here. She turned the knob and opened the door.

"Lex are you in... oh my god," her voice trailed off and her eyes widened. She felt her mouth practically drop to the floor as her eyes centered on Riley Humphrey and his friend Sean. Only last time she checked you were more than friends if you made out. Riley saw her from the corner of his eye and pushed Sean off of him. He jumped up and walked towards Charlie.

"Charlie this isn't what it looks like he's gay not me! He forced himself on me and..." Riley struggled for words as he got all worked up. Charlie entered the room and shut the door. Sean got up with a frown.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I didn't force myself on you, we've been making out for months now," Sean got close to Charlie as well. She remained silent.

"No we haven't he's lying!" Riley shouted and gave Sean a push to the floor, "Keep your mouth shut!" Riley then turned back to Charlie and shook his head, "You have to believe me you've known me longer."

"It all makes sense now," Charlie's lips blurted it out before she could say anything.

"What?" Riley asked. Charlie shook her head and looked at him. She formed a smile and touched Riley's arm.

"Riley it's okay to be gay and to be honest after everything that's happened lately it actually makes a lot of sense. To me at least," she explained. Riley shook her off of him and backed away.

"Well I'm not gay your wrong and no one is going to believe you," Riley spat. Sean got up from the floor and shook his head.

"That's it I'm done with this. Go on pretending Riley, but I'm gone," Sean went to move around Charlie to leave, but Riley grabbed him.

"Sean wait I'm just not ready!" Riley pulled him back towards him. Charlie definitely felt a huge wave of awkwardness wash over her as they got close to each other. Riley stroked Sean's cheek, "Look I'm not ashamed of you it's me I'm ashamed of."

"Yeah well it doesn't seem that way. Why can't you just introduce me to your friend for real and come out," Sean shook his head. "She seems find with it," he turned towards Charlie. Riley turned towards her slowly.

"Charlie this is my boyfriend Sean," Riley said with a defeated tone. Charlie smiled and stepped towards them. She watched Riley's face become nervous of rejection. Charlie stuck out her hand in Sean's direction.

"It's nice to meet you Sean," she sighed. Sean took her hand and shook it. His whole face lit up and then without warning he pulled her into a hug. When he pulled away from her he turned toward Riley.

"See Riley she accepts you and so will your real friends if you just tell them," Sean encouraged him and put a hand to Riley's chest.

"Yeah Riley come on your uncle Eric's gay and everyone loves him," Charlie smirked.

"I can't I'm not ready," Riley said quietly. Sean sighed and then nodded.

"I guess it's back to sneaking around then," Sean threw up his hands and then turned and went out the door. Riley looked on at him with longing.

"Riley come on," Charlie sighed and touched and put her hands on his shoulders. Riley pulled away from her and shook his head.

"Stop Charlie you don't understand," he spat.

"I understand that you finally found someone you care about and who cares about you. And you're going to stop because you're worried about what others will think?" Charlie asked with disbelief in her tone.

"Yeah I am okay Charlie. What the hell would you know about any of this?" Riley asked as anger and agitation rose within him. There was no way she could understand.

"Well if you would talk to me about it I would know more," Charlie countered.

"Well I don't want to talk about it and I'm not going to. I don't need your sympathy and I sure as hell don't need you trying to convince me to tell everyone something I don't want anyone to know. So stay out of my life and don't speak of this again," Riley gave the final word and then left with a slam of the door. Charlie stared at it for a minute and then looked down. Her phone's timer than beeped, time was running out. She couldn't think of this right now. She had to find the night's biggest gossip. Her eyes fell to Riley's phone on the bed. She walked over and slowly picked it up. It was on his camera. She gasped at the pictures of him and Sean in some rather suggestive positions. Ashley's words ran through her mind, but she quickly shook them away. She couldn't do that to her friend she thought as she shoved his phone in her pocket. She wouldn't...

–

Max puffed a cigarette as he looked out at Manhattan at night. Almost every building was lit up in the darkness. He turned away from it and looked down at his hand that held the smoke. He shook his head with a scowl. He was so confused right now. And even worse he never thought he would be confused when it came to sex. When she told him earlier that night at the dance that she wanted him he had been excited. Excited that she felt she was ready and trusted him. Now he comes to find out it was all about just being able to trash talk it to a slut like Belle. She was going to use him and worst of all she didn't even realize it.

"Max?" her voice came quiet. He heard the door open and shut softly behind him. He kept his back to her and took another puff of his cigarette She stepped towards him. Why could he always sense her when she was so close? "Max I need to talk to you," she said just above a whisper. He was actually surprised he heard it over the night breeze.

"Are you dressed yet?" he asked, his tone blank. He didn't turn around to face her either. He knew he was being difficult, but he didn't care at the moment. She stepped to his side, he could see her from the corner of his eye.

"Yes," she answered. He didn't move, but to puff more smoke. "Look about before... I... it was about me, not you," she struggled a bit as she spoke. Max let out a somewhat bitter laugh.

"No shit," he looked to her. His eyes held no sympathy. He then nodded at her with a sarcastic smile, "If you want feel free to tell everyone I fucked you. Maybe you can even get so popular that Charlie will give you her crown." He turned back to the sky and took another puff. Andrea looked down as his words cut her like knives.

"Look I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I just thought since you have sex all the time that with me it wouldn't be any different and..." she tried to explain, but he cut her off.

"Is that how you see me?" he stepped towards her. "Do you see me like everyone else Andrea? A boozing womanizer who's never going to change?" he threw his burnt down cigarette to the side. "You don't think that maybe I changed a bit for you? That I like you enough to be different?" he shook his head, "No I guess not, huh? Look I thought you wanted to have sex with me because you trusted me. That you were going to be one of the first people to see who I can be if I care about someone," he was so close to her face. He then stepped back, "I guess I was wrong. All you see me for is what everyone else does, nothing." He turned away from her and walked to the rail of the balcony. He leaned against it and looked down.

"But I do Max, I see what everyone else doesn't. I do," Andrea defended as she stepped towards him. She moved herself so she was right next to him. He slowly turned to his side to face her again.

"Yeah?" he asked, "Well you've got a hell of a way of showing it," he gave a shrug and turned back away from her. He then sighed, "You want to be my whore so bad Andrea?" She looked up at him slowly with fearful eyes. He turned towards her with a harsh stare, "Then next time, forget the clothes and just wait on you knees for me in a closet somewhere," with that he walked right past her and went inside. Andrea couldn't move, or breathe. It wasn't until she felt the tears roll down her cheeks that she even realized she was crying.

–

Charlie walked out into the party. A lot of the guests had gone home, but it was still a good number of people. She looked around nervously. Time was up and she had nothing. Sure she had who was cheating on who and who had swiped their V-card, but nothing that would call her queen. She had been so preoccupied with other stuff that happened tonight. Riley was nowhere to be found and she had looked for him everywhere. She saw Lex in the middle of the room and he smiled at her. She walked over to him slowly.

"Hey what's wrong?" he lifted her cheek and kissed her. Charlie shook her head and looked down. She then looked up at him and forced a smile.

"Nothing... um did Cameron give you your task yet?" she asked as he wrapped his hands around her waist. Lex shook his head and gave a small shrug.

"He said he would when you delivered yours. I don't think he was able to come up with anything," Lex let out a chuckle and ran a hand through her curls. "Are you sure you're okay? Is it about your task? Did you find anything?" Charlie parted her lips.

"Lex I..." she started to tell him everything. He was the one person she could talk to. The one she knew would know what to do. Unfortunately though she spoke to late.

"If I could have everyone's attention!" Ashley called and the music shot off. Everyone at the party got quiet and turned to look at Ashley and Cameron who walked up to Charlie and Lex. A circle of kids formed around them. "So it's time to see if these to really have what it takes..."

"To be us," Cameron smirked. "Ashley is first," he motioned towards her.

"Well C what do you have?" Ashley asked with her hands on her hips. Charlie pulled away from Lex a bit and looked around at all the kids staring at her. "Well?" Ashley questioned.

"I um... I..." Charlie tried to think of something to say. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and felt Riley's phone down in her pocket. She slowly looked back up at Ashley.

"Well are you going to send anything or not?" Ashley asked with a clipped tone. Charlie felt Lex's eyes on her with slight concern. He touched her back and pulled her closer to him. Cameron frowned at Charlie.

"Come on Charlie you can do it," he smiled.

"Yeah come on," Lex looked at her.

"I... I..." Charlie felt her breath hitch in her throat and her voice go dry.

"Looks like she doesn't have anything," Belle appeared. Everyone looked to her and she smirked at Charlie, "I knew you didn't have what it took. And now I'm going to claim what is rightfully mine." Belle then pulled out her phone, texted something, and looked back up. In a matter of minutes everyone's phone rang. Charlie looked down at her own.

_It seems the fight for the crown has come to an end. Who we thought we would be calling Queen C has shown us she is nothing, but a pathetic wannabe. Belle however has stepped up and ripped the crown from C's head. And she has done it by betraying C's own blood. Her word is that our new A-list couple has already collapsed. Max Bass has ended his reformation and left A in tears. So much for happy endings. _

_You know you love me._

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

Everyone slowly looked up from their phones. Charlie refused to look at Belle. Instead her eyes fell on Riley in the crowd, she quickly looked away. She could never do that. She wouldn't sink that low, it wasn't worth it.

"Guess I win, you're pathetic," Belle smirked at Charlie. Lex glared at her.

"Shut up the only thing you've proven is that she has a heart and you don't," Lex stepped towards her. Charlie grabbed him and shook her head.

"Charlie do you have anything better?" Ashley asked with hope.

"I um... I..." she started to stutter.

"She doesn't," Belle sighed, "Honestly why are we even waisting are time?"

"Charlie?" Cameron asked. Charlie felt everyone's eyes on her. She wanted to run, throw up, be anywhere, but here. She slowly looked at Ashely.

"Ashley I'm sorry, but..." she started to call her loss.

"She's sorry she kept you waiting so long," suddenly Riley was beside her. Charlie looked up at him, but his eyes were on Ashley. "She has the biggest bomb of all," Riley smiled.

"Well then send it C," Ashley encouraged. Charlie looked at Riley.

"Riley what are you?" she whispered in question.

"Look Charlie I know you have my phone and you could have sent, but you didn't. I thought about what you said and I realized that you're right. I'm done hiding and you deserve this not Belle. So send it," he encouraged. Charlie smiled at him and then gave him a hug. Everyone stared confused, but Charlie and Riley understood. Charlie then took out Riley's phone.

"You lost," she smirked at Belle as she hit the send button. Belle rolled her eyes. Everyone's phone's beeped almost instantly. Gasps were heard all around the room. Charlie held onto Riley for support. Sean came up and touched his back. Lex looked down at his own phone, still confused.

_Just when we thought C called it quits she threw her hardest hit. I must apologize to our new Queen for my former blast. As for B well I guess the best thing to say is don't let the door hit you on the way out. _

_You know you love me._

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

Below were pictures of Riley and Sean kissing in various places and different ways. Lex slowly looked up from his phone in shock. The room was dead silent. He then held out his hand towards Sean.

"Nice to really meet you I guess," Lex laughed and shook Sean's hand. Charlie smiled and looked at Riley. She then turned towards the crowd.

"If anyone has a problem with this you have me to answer to," she said with a stern voice.

"Me too," Lex added and patted Riley on the back. Riley smiled and then looked at Sean.

"So you wanna..." he motioned towards the door.

"I wanna," Sean nodded. Him and Riley then went through the crowd. Charlie turned back to Ashely who began to clap her hands.

"Your queen," she motioned towards her. Everyone started to cheer and Charlie looked at Belle. She then winked at her. Belle glared and stormed off as she pushed people through the crowd. "Cameron," Ashley nodded towards him. Cameron looked at Lex and the crowd got quiet.

"You ready Sparks?" he asked with a smirk. Charlie looked from Cameron to Lex.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he sighed. He looked completely relaxed. Cameron's eyes fell to Charlie for a moment. He stared at her and his smirk went away. She looked at Lex and then Cameron again. Cameron looked to Lex.

"Make-out with Ella," he motioned towards Ella behind Charlie. Charlie felt her heart sink to her stomach. She slowly looked down and then pulled her hand from Lex's.

"You can't be serious," Lex asked with disbelief.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Cameron asked, he didn't flinch. Ella stepped towards Lex. Charlie turned around and went to leave.

"Charlie wait," Lex grabbed her hand. Charlie shook her head.

"No this is the last thing I want to watch," she scoffed and tried to pull away from him. Lex wouldn't let her go though.

"Time's ticking," Cameron sighed. Charlie turned back to look at him with watery eyes. She shook her head at him and looked at him with absolute hatred.

"Forget it, I'm not doing it," Lex said as he stared down Cameron.

"What?" Charlie turned towards Lex with wide eyes. "But you'll lose the crown and..." she trailed off in confusion. Lex turned towards her and smiled.

"I don't care you're more important," he wiped her tears with the back of his hand. Charlie smiled up at him and melted against him.

"Say hello to your new king," Cameron's voice suddenly filled the room. Everyone looked at him with shock.

"What are you doing?" Ashely asked.

"He's king," Cameron motioned towards him.

"But that wasn't the plan, he didn't do his task," Ashley countered. Lex and Charlie both looked at Cameron with confusion. Cameron walked towards them.

"Well this was my task it was a test. He's king and I hope you two will be very happy together," he said and then looked at Charlie. He nodded at her and with that he left.

"Well alright Lex!" a kid called in the crowd. The rest of them began to cheer. Charlie turned around and watched Cameron's back walk away from her. Lex looked down at her and then at Cameron.

"Cameron wait!" Lex called. Cameron turned around slowly. "Thanks," Lex said. Cameron nodded slowly and then sighed. He turned around and left. "I guess he is a good guy after all," Lex said to Charlie.

"Yeah he really is," Charlie said slowly.

–

Andrea sat out on the balcony. Her vision of New York at night was blurred. Max's hurtful words ran in her ear. And worst of all it seemed everyone else was happy, but her. Well almost everyone, she thought as Max's face came to mind. She didn't realize what her stupid conquest meant to him. She thought sex to him didn't mean anything. And now she found out with her it did and she royally messed it up. She couldn't find him anywhere, but why bother looking? He obviously didn't want to see her. He considered her as a whore now. Maybe it was what she was. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and sat back on the balcony's couch. She squeezed her eyes shut as another sob escaped her lips. She then saw a handkerchief held out in front of her. She examined it more closely and it read, "MB." She slowly turned towards its holder.

"Max?" she asked with a shocked tone. Max sighed and sat down next to her.

"Here," he held it out to her. She took it and wiped her tears. "We need to talk," he said quietly, but his eyes kept forward. Andrea stared at him.

"I'm sorry," she trembled. She then brought her knees to her chest. She rested her chin on top of them and looked down. "I do see what no one else does Max, but I was being stupid because I was insecure I..." she started to get worked up.

"I'm sorry," he turned towards her. His face was solemn and serious. It took Andrea back a bit when she heard his words.

"What?" she knew her face must look awful right now. Mascara stained cheeks and a red nose. She couldn't think of that. It was dark, maybe he wouldn't see. Max moved towards her.

"I'm sorry for what I said about getting on you knees it was awful and I didn't mean it. I was upset because... because you... you..." he struggled for the words. Andrea leaned close to him. She put a hand to his cheek.

"You what?" she asked.

"It didn't make me feel good, okay? Max Bass got his feelings hurt and he didn't like it," Max held a serious tone. He then shook his head, "But what I said to you was worse and I understand if you never want to talk to me again, okay?"

"I don't want that," Andrea said quickly. Max stared at her for a long time. He then looked down.

"Then what do you want?" he said as he kept his eyes from her.

"This," she said and then pulled his face up. She smashed her lips against his. He reacted immediately and kissed her with passion. Neither noticed the balcony door open.

"Andrea are you okay after the..." Charlie trailed off as she saw her brother and best friend already making up. She quietly closed the door and went back inside.

–

Lex fell on his couch and breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone was basically gone now, but it took forever. They had partied into the early morning practically. He opened his eyes as he heard someone enter the room. He looked up and saw Charlie.

"Hey," she said softly and smiled at her. She walked towards him and sat on his lap. "I thought you would have gone home by now," he sat up a bit and leaned against her.

"Well I told my dad that the party was still going on about an hour ago and he checked with the hotel staff and they confirmed it so he didn't make me come home," Charlie sighed.

"That's not very believable," Lex smirked.

"And Max may have told him that he was keeping an eye on me," Charlie giggled and leaned in to kiss Lex's lips. Lex started to chuckle and kissed her back.

"Now that sounds more believable," Lex sighed against her lips. Charlie kissed his lips again with a bit more passion. The next thing she knew he was on top of her on the couch. He kissed her properly like they had that day on her bed. When he kissed her neck she giggled.

"Let's hope my dad doesn't walk in," she grinned. Lex immediately pulled off of her. "Oh come on I was kidding," she sat up and leaned towards him. Lex shook his head.

"Sorry, but I prefer to keep breathing," Lex said with frightened eyes.

"Oh come on he's probably..."

_Nan Nan Nan Nan Nan_

_Inspector Gadget_

_Nan Nan Nan Nan Nan_

_Inspector Gadget _

Charlie grabbed her phone and Lex started to laugh. She smiled, "Dad what is it?" she asked.

"Your mother is going into labor."

–

A/N: Don't hurt me. Hehe review. Sorry about the no CB in this chapter, but it will mainly be them in the next chapter so I thought I'd give this one to the kids.


	28. All Here Together

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **All Here Together**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls, that go past her shoulders, are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: Hey guys okay so I have a few things to say before I let you run off and read the next chapter. First off... drum roll please... **20 REVIEWS** on the last chapter! Seriously you guys are amazing. Enjoy.

P.S. This starts a little before Chuck made the call to Charlie.

–

"I don't understand what's happening?!" Chuck shouted at the doctor while Blair cried in pain and nurses flew about the room in panic. The doctor looked at Chuck with a worried face and turned back to Blair. Chuck then saw tons and tons of blood coming from Blair. More than he had ever seen with the twins. Chuck immediately was at Blair's side. He grabbed her hand. "Blair everything will be okay, alright baby?" he stroked her cheek.

"She's having a uterine rupture!" the doctor called to the nurse as he tried to stop a lot of the bleeding. The nurse immediately rushed to Blair. She quickly started to feel for her pulse. "What's her pulse?" the doctor asked with a loud voice.

"Pulse is rapid doctor, it keeps jumping up higher," the nurse told him and moved back towards the doctor. Chuck felt Blair's grip loosen on his hand and that made him worry more than ever. He turned towards the doctor in a panic.

"What is going on?! What is that?!" Chuck screamed. He had no idea what a uterine rupture was. All he knew was something was happening to his wife. Something bad.

"Mr. Bass please..." the doctor started, but was interrupted when Blair let out a fierce scream. Everyone turned to look at her and she started to cry.

"My chest... my chest... it hurts Chuck... my... owe... owe," tears flooded down her cheeks as she gasped for air. Chuck blinked and hoped it would all go away... it didn't.

"We need to do a c-section immediately. Mr. Bass you need to leave," the doctor told him. A nurse began to usher Chuck out, but he pushed her away.

"Not until you tell me what's happening," he shouted.

"Mr. Bass a nurse will explain outside, but if we don't start now it could be fatal for your wife and the baby," the doctor tried to speak clearly, but the only words Chuck caught were fatal, wife, and baby.

"Fatal?" Chuck asked with dead eyes. He looked down at Blair who seemed to be in shock at the whole thing now. Chuck leaned down towards Blair and kissed her cheek, "Blair... Blair please don't leave me okay? Alright Blair everything will be okay, just hold on okay... okay?" Chuck held back his own tears. Blair just stared at him as tears of pain rolled down her cheeks.

"Mr. Bass she's in shock right now, but we need to get going. Please go outside," the doctor urged and touched Chuck's arm. Chuck squeezed Blair's hand one last time and then allowed himself to be slowly pushed from the room. Blair stared at him the entire time he was pushed away. Before the door was shut in his face the doctor looked at him grimly, "Look we will try our best to prevent it, but if it comes down to it..."

"HER!" Chuck cut him off, "Save her first, okay? Don't ask her just save her, alright?" Chuck grabbed on to the doctors coat. The doctor nodded and Chuck was pushed away as more people went in the room. He fell back against the wall. He couldn't breathe, all he could see was Blair's face and his mothers. He stood there for what felt like years until a nurse approached him.

"Mr. Bass?" she asked and tried to look him in the eye. Chuck slowly looked at her with lost and red eyes. He nodded slowly and his eyes fell to the floor again. "I'm here to explain what's happening with your wife sir, but I think you should sit down," she motioned towards a chair. Chuck didn't respond instead he fell in it. The nurse bent down.

"Is she going to be okay? Are they going to be okay?" he asked as his voice choked up a bit. The nurse looked down for a moment and then shook her head.

"I can't answer that right now Mr. Bass, but I assure you that our doctors will do everything in their power to save both of them," she touched his arm. He flinched away from her.

"Just tell me what's happening. Tell me what went wrong," his voice was low. His face held no expression. The nurse looked down at her chart again and then back up at him to explain.

"What is happening to your wife is called a Uterine rupture. It's a tear in the wall of the uterus that is usually caused in labor due to the woman having a previous c-section incision," she explained. Chuck slowly looked up at the nurse.

"My son was born fine and then they did a c-section to get my daughter out, but everything was fine. It was more to help Blair, but not save her. She was fine afterwards, everything was find. I don't understand," Chuck rambled on. The nurse bit her bottom lip as she looked at the broken man in front of her.

"I know everything was fine, but it tore more easily because of the previous c-section. In your wife's case she is suffering a complete rupture. This means that the tear has gone through all layers of her uterine wall and it makes the consequences for both her and the baby dire," she said quietly. Chuck slowly looked down.

"Dire?" he asked his voice dry. "Well what are you going to do to fix it? To save them?" his head shot up and he looked at her with angry and questioning eyes.

"Well we're going to deliver your baby with an emergency C-section. After that your wife's uterus can have extensive damage and the bleeding won't be able to be controlled," she spoke in hushed tones, but they seemed to scream at Chuck.

"Well you have to control it? What are they going to do? She can't keep bleeding," Chuck was about ready to grab the woman and shake her until Blair was okay. He quickly controlled himself and stared at her with intensity. The woman sighed and then nodded.

"Well Mr. Bass if that happens your wife will need a hysterectomy," Chuck looked at her with dark eyes and she spoke more quickly, "But that is in the worse case. The bleeding may be able to get under control and then her uterus will just be repaired. From there she will just need a blood transfusion," her tone was hopeful.

"What about my son?" Chuck's voice was barely audible. It cracked at the word son. He felt the nurse move uncomfortably next to him, but he just awaited an answer.

"When your wife's uterus ruptured it cut off your sons oxygen supply. Due to the lack of oxygen his organs will start to shut down. He won't be able to breathe on his own and we will have to place him in intensive care. From then on we will do everything we can to help him," she said slowly. Chuck stared at the floor. He couldn't look at her. It wasn't real. This wasn't happening. "Look if you need anything just let me..."

"Just save my wife and my baby," Chuck cut her off with a harsh tone. The nurse said something about trying and then she was gone. Chuck didn't' listen to her. All he could do was wait. They had to be okay, they had to be.

–

Nate, Serena, and Dan all sat in the waiting room. They had no idea what had happened or what was going on. Chuck never came out and they weren't asked to come and see the baby. They had all begged for information, but they wouldn't tell them anything. Nate paced the room a lot. Serena cried and clung to Dan for dear life. Dan tried to assure them and stayed quiet. No on knew what to do. No one spoke. They just waited in silence for something to happen. Finally Nate looked up and saw Chuck. He jumped up immediately when Chuck entered the small waiting room. He looked like death.

"Chuck what happened?" Nate asked quickly.

"Is Blair okay? Is the baby okay?" Serena practically screamed and grabbed her step brother. Dan pulled her off when he saw Chuck's face. It was the same face he had when he told Dan he thought he killed his mother. Only it was so much more sad and so much more lost. Chuck looked between all three of them. His face then fell down.

"She had a uterine rupture and they had to do a c-section," he muttered and looked back up at them.

"And everything is okay right?" Serena asked with a nervous tone. Dan put a hand to her back for comfort. Chuck stared at her and then his eyes fell past her. He stared a nothing. He shook his head slowly.

"I don't know. They rushed the baby to intensive care to get him oxygen and stop all his organs from shutting down. Blair's lost all this blood and their doing a blood transfusion and trying to repair her uterus. They said she won't need a hysterectomy if all goes well, but they don't think it looks good for the baby. They won't say it at loud, but they think he might die," Chuck looked up at them with blood shot eyes. Serena gasped and tears started to fall down her face.

"Why did she have this? How did it happen Chuck?" Nate asked. He spoke so quickly, but Chuck already knew he'd ask them. Dan tried to remain quiet and give Chuck a comforting look. Chuck rubbed his eyes.

"It tore because of her previous C-section with Charlie," Chuck sighed. Nate ran his hands through his hair and squeezed his eyes shut.

"What?" a voice asked behind them. Chuck's eyes went wide and he quickly shoved Dan and Serena out of his way. Charlie stood there and looked up at him with wide eyes. She'd been there the entire time. The other kids ran in behind her.

"What's going on? Is mom okay?" Max asked, but Chuck ignored him.

"I did it?" Charlie asked and her voice broke.

"What's she talking about?" Lex asked. Charlie only stared at her father. Serena quickly touched her arm and shook her head.

"Honey no, this has nothing to do with you," Serena tried, but Charlie pulled away from her.

"I did it, didn't I?" she asked her father. He stepped towards her and reached for her.

"Charlie no," he breathed and tried to hug her. She pulled away from him and shook her head. She took off in a run away from the waiting room. "CHARLOTTE COME BACK!" Chuck yelled after her. She didn't though. She just kept running away from all of it. She had to get away. She was the reason all of this was happening. If she wasn't born then her mother wouldn't have had a C-section. Her baby brother and her mother would both be okay. It was all her fault, all of it. She couldn't look at any of them. She knew what they really thought. That she killed them both. If they died, she killed them both and everyone knew it.

–

Chuck couldn't find Charlie anywhere. He knew she didn't leave the hospital, but no one could find her. Then he had been called that Blair was awake. The blood transfusion went well and she didn't need the hysterectomy, but they had informed her of everything else. Chuck slowly entered Blair's hospital room with a solemn face. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. He walked over to Blair's bed. The room was dark and she just lied there. He looked at her face. It's blank and all she does is stare at the wall. He reached out and touched her shoulder from behind. She reached her hand up and placed it over his. There's an IV sticking out of her hand, he tries to ignore it. She slowly turned in her bed and looked up at him.

"Chuck?" she asked with a lost face. Chuck held back his tears as he pulled up a chair and sat down by her bedside. He put his other hand to her face and stroked her cheek.

"It's okay Blair... I'm here," his voice is barely audible. Blair's eyes looked all around the room. They then fall back to Chuck. He can't stand her eyes, he's never seen them like this before. "Everything will be okay honey," Chuck said with a comforting tone.

"What if I killed him Chuck?" she looked up at him with wide eyes, "What if I killed our baby boy?" she shook her head, "I don't even know what I'm going to do if he doesn't make it," tears started to pour from her eyes. Chuck bit back his own tears and tried to wipe hers away.

"No you didn't Blair, please don't cry," his voice is shaky, "He's going to be okay and so are you. You didn't do anything wrong, it just happened okay," his voice broke at the end. Blair cradled herself towards Chuck and her tears continued to pour.

"I was supposed to protect him Chuck. I'm supposed to be his mother," she sobbed, "And now he's fighting for his life and it's because my body couldn't get him out safe... I couldn't... I... I..." she started to choke on her tears. Chuck grabbed her quickly and got up in the bed. He pulled her to him and stroked her back.

"Blair stop it please. You didn't do anything wrong," he begged. Blair let out loud cries against his chest. She clenched onto his shirt. Chuck stared forward as a few tears slipped down his own cheeks. He felt a sob escape his lips, but he quickly covered it with a cough.

"You should have chose him Chuck," she looked up at him with angry, tear filled eyes. "Why didn't you choose him?" she banged one of her hands on his chest. "He deserves to be the safe one, not me! I could fight for my life harder! He's just a baby, why didn't you choose him!?" she beat her hands against his chest. Chuck felt his whole body tremble and shake at her words. He put a hand to his mouth to stifle his sobs. "You were supposed to protect him not me!" she screamed and yanked away from him. "You! You! You... Chuck..." she broke down into tears and fell against his chest. Chuck held her tightly to him.

"Shh it will be okay Blair please," he pleaded. Blair pulled away just enough to look at him. She shook her head and put a hand to her chest.

"I was supposed to protect him Chuck," she cried hysterically. "Me! I should be stuck with all those tubes! I should be fighting! I should be fighting! Not him! Not him! Not him!" she started to scream again through her tears. Chuck grabbed her and held her still.

"Blair stop it!" he screamed. She tried to squirm away from him. "STOP IT!" he shouted and shook her a bit. Suddenly she fell still. Chuck looked at her with even more worried eyes. "Blair?" he asked. Her eyes refused to meet his and she started to whisper things under her breath. Chuck leaned in close to try and listen, "Blair what are you saying? Blair?" he asked. He quieted down and listened. She looked as if she was in a trance as her mouth moved, but no words could be heard at a normal level.

"Dear lord please help my baby... I know I haven't been that good about going to church, but please don't hold it against him... just save him I don't care what you do to do it... take my life for his please... take my life for his dear lord... kill me and let my baby live.. please.. please dear lord just take me and let him live... kill me please..." her blank stare is still there as her voice rambled in a low tone. Chuck's eyes widened as he made out her words. He grabbed her and put a hand to her mouth.

"BLAIR STOP IT!" he shouted. Blair tried to shake free under him and continue with her plea. Chuck held her against him tightly. "BLAIR I SAID TO STOP! STOP SAYING THAT!" he shouted with anger and held his hand to her mouth. Blair struggled under him and tried to keep on. Chuck leaned over and began to push the nurse button like crazy. A nurse rushed in immediately. She looked at Chuck in panic as he tried to hold Blair still and she wouldn't let up. She pulled away from him and started to rock back and forth.

"Dear lord please kill me and save my baby... please just take take me now... please," her voice continued to raise. Chuck looked at the nurse with eyes of fire.

"DO SOMETHING TO CALM HER DOWN! MAKE HER STOP IT!" He shouted and got up. When the nurse just stood there he advanced towards her. The nurse flew from the room.

"DOCTOR WE NEED YOU IN HERE!" She shouted. Chuck turned back to look at Blair who continued to rock and pray for her own death to save their baby. Chuck went over to her and grabbed her again.

"BLAIR STOP IT!" he shouted and shook her. Blair wouldn't stop though. She refused to. She kept going until the doctor rushed in. "DO SOMETHING NOW!" Chuck raged. The doctor brought out a needle and Chuck held down Blair.

"This will calm her and make her sleep for a little while," he assured Chuck. "Blair it will be okay," the doctor tried to go near her, but Blair jerked away.

"NO!" she shouted. "HE'S NOT SAFE YET! I WANT HIM TO TAKE ME AND SAVE HIM!" she yelled. The nurse came in and helped them hold down Blair too. Chuck watched in horror as Blair screamed and kicked. The doctor stuck the needle into her quickly. Blair kept tossing and turning in bed. Chuck grabbed her and pulled her to him. "TAKE ME! Take me... take... take..." her eyes started to close and her rocking came to a halt. Chuck held her close to him and tried to hold himself together.

"It will calm her and let her nap for a while," the doctor explained. Chuck nodded and looked back down at Blair. "We're keeping a close eye on him Mr. Bass. We're doing everything we can. This was no one's fault and all we can do is hope he's okay. I'm sorry," the doctor said. Chuck was pretty sure he continued to talk more before he left, but Chuck couldn't process the words. When the doctor left he stared down at Blair. He couldn't help, but think of his own mother. Only his father made the other choice. He chose Chuck and not his mother. Chuck chose Blair and she was now trying to have herself killed. Chuck felt big salty tears pour down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and let out a sob. He calmed his cries and opened his eyes. He looked up to the ceiling.

"Look I know that I don't talk to you at all, but I need you to listen if you're out there okay? Look don't listen to Blair okay? You can't take her. You just can't, but you can't take our baby either. Look dad, mom if you guys are listening help me out here please... take me if you want just save them... don't take her from me or him, okay? Please, I can't lose her like that and she can't lose him. Just don't take her... don't... don't okay?" Chuck whispered quietly. He squeezed his eyes shut when he was done. His breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed dry air. He looked down at Blair and hugged her tighter to him. He couldn't lose either of them, he just couldn't.

–

Charlie stood under the bright lights of the hospital hallway. She was outside the Intensive Care Unit for babies. Her arms were crossed and her stare was unbreakable. Her eyes seemed to be attached to the glass window that kept her from her baby brother. She hadn't moved since she got here and she didn't intend to. She knew people were looking for her, but she didn't want to be found. They all knew what she had done. He didn't yet, so she found him. She barely breathed, unless she had to. Her eyes stayed on him. His tiny body, tiny hands, tiny toes, tiny head, tiny mouth... he was so tiny. They all were, but all she could see was him. His eyes were closed and she couldn't see if he was scared. Scared being all alone in that plastic box as tubes poked, in and out, all over his body. His own little mouth was covered by the tiniest oxygen mask she had ever seen. He needed help for his little chest to rise and fall. He couldn't do it on his own. Why couldn't he do it on his own? Oh right because of her.

"Charlie?" Lex's voice was shaky as he approached her from behind. She didn't move at all. Her eyes didn't even signal that she knew he was there. He stepped to her side and touched her shoulder. Her body still didn't move and neither did her eyes. Lex slowly turned his head and followed her own eyes through the glass. He looked on at the small baby in a plastic box. Needles and tubes poked throughout him and his face was blocked by an oxygen mask. Lex looked to the name tag. All it read was, "Bass."

"They haven't named him yet. He doesn't have a name," Charlie's said suddenly. Lex turned to look at her. She shook her head, but kept her eyes forward, "They're too scared to give a name. Too scared he won't make it."

"He'll be okay," Lex assured her and stared at the same side view of her face. Charlie wrapped her arms around herself and let out a shaky breath.

"It's all my fault," she shook her head, "All of it Lex." Tears welled up in her big brown eyes and her body shivered. Lex wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Charlie it's not your fault," he whispered and pulled her tightly to him. Charlie squeezed her eyes shut as a single big tear drop fell from her eyes.

"I can't even go see my mom Lex, she's hysterical," Charlie shook her head and looked down, "My dad won't leave her to even come and see the baby. I heard the doctors talking it's like she's going crazy," each eye dropped another large tear. "They both must blame me."

"Charlie don't say that, please," his voice broke a little. His heart broke even more at the sight of all of it. His eyes fell back on the baby as he held on to Charlie. Charlie pulled away a bit and looked at Lex.

"He's just a baby Lex," she started to sob more, "He didn't do anything wrong. Why would this happen to him? He's just a baby," more tears poured and she began to tremble, "How could something like this happen to someone so innocent? He didn't even open his eyes Lex," she grabbed on to him. "We don't even know what color his eyes are Lex... we... we... we," she broke down into full on tears and fell against his chest. Lex pulled her tightly to him and stroked her back.

"He's strong Charlie. He's a Bass. He can fight, just like you," Lex tried to calm her.

"But don't you get it? I'm the reason he's in there. If my mom never had me or I had just come out regular and died he would be okay. I should be the one fighting for my life," she pulled away from him and raised her voice, "He can't fight on his own!" her foot stomped to the ground. She broke herself apart from him completely, "All I've done is worry about me lately Lex," she pointed to herself, "About what I need! When now my little brother is fighting for his life! I deserve that not him," she cried more. Lex quickly grabbed her and held her still. He ignored the people who watched her breakdown and kissed the top of her head. He then moved her so she faced him.

"Charlie... Charlie listen to me okay?" he asked. Charlie nodded as she choked down more tears. "Everything is going to be okay, alright? This isn't your fault. No one thinks that and you can't either. Everyone is just sad because you're right this shouldn't be happening, but it is. And you have nothing to do with it. We just have to all be strong right now. But you don't have to be strong," he shook his head, "You just cry all you want and I'll be here until everything is okay and after that, okay? Alright?" he asked. Charlie nodded slowly and then fell against him again. Lex held her as tight as he could and then a little bit tighter. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take seeing her like this. She was so broken. More than he had ever seen. She was so scared and weak. He shook his head, he had to stay strong. Charlie continued to soak his shirt with her cries. Lex gulped and looked back through the window. "Come on," he whispered as he stared at the small baby. "Come on, please," he repeated quiet enough so Charlie couldn't hear him.

–

Max had fled the hospital when he found out what had happened. He couldn't be there right now so instead he found himself at the palace bar. His glass was clenched in his hand. He stared straight ahead with blood shot red eyes. He couldn't process straight thoughts right now. All he could do was take a breath, life the glass, chug it down, get another, and repeat. He'd fled the hospital long ago. If people had tried to find him or contact him he wouldn't know. His phone lied out in the road right now. At least that's where he threw it and watched it smash into a tiny million pieces. He looked ahead, but the vision was blurry. He reached his glass and took another sip. The glass was empty again. He turned to grab the bottle he had ordered, but a hand put their hand on his and stopped him. He recognized the hand. It was perfectly manicured and petite. He knew it so well, but right now it was the last thing he wanted to see. He slowly turned to look into her eyes.

"Go away. I don't want to see anyone," he rasped with a hoarse voice. Andrea stood her ground and stared back at him. The bar was empty. He had it cleared and now he didn't know how she got it. "I said go away!" he raised his voice a bit and leaned towards her.

"No," she shook her head and kept her voice stern. She then removed his hands from the bottle and slid it far away from them. "You've had enough," she told him quietly. Max sneered at her and scoffed.

"I'll decide when I've had enough... and I haven't," he reached past her for the bottle again. She pushed it away and it fell to the floor and broke. He heard it shatter and watched it in slow motion. His angry eyes slowly looked back up to hers. Max turned away and tried to hold in his anger. His hand gripped tightly around the glass. He lifted it and threw it against the wall. He let out a scream as he did so and Andrea flinched.

"Max... stop please," her voice pleaded. Max slowly turned towards her. He shook his head and pushed himself off the bar stool. Andrea watched as he stumbled and fell forward. She quickly got in front of him and pushed him back up against it. "Max be careful," she scolded and held onto him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed and pushed her away from him. She didn't fall to the floor, but she stumbled back. Max threw up his hands, "Just don't touch me," he slurred. He stumbled his way around the empty bar and took another bottle of liquor off the shelf. Andrea watched him carefully as he threw the cap to the floor and took a huge swig of it. When he wasn't looking, Andrea made her way over to him. She grabbed him from behind and struggled for the bottle. He squirmed and struggled, but she knocked it to the floor. Another bottle shattered and the liquid splashed all over the floor. Max looked down at it and then fell to the floor himself. His back leaned against the inside of the bar and he put his head in his hands.

"Max," Andrea bent down on her knees by him. She ignored the glass and spilled alcohol. She hugged her arms around him, "It will be okay. Everything will be okay," she assured him. Instead of pushing her away Max grabbed onto her and let her hold him. Tears spilled down his cheeks and he let out a large sob.

"I'm so scared," he admitted and looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "I'm so scared Andrea," he told her again and shook his head. Andrea caressed his cheek. She kissed his head and held him close to her.

"I know, but it's going to be okay," she comforted. "Your brother will be okay, we just have to stay strong Max," her voice broke a bit, like her heart. "We have to be strong together," she whispered.

–

Chuck stared through the glass window of the intensive care unit. Blair was still sedated with the medication from the doctor. Serena, Nate, and Dan were with her right now. Chuck had to come and see him. When he got there though he felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach. He was so small and weak. His eyes were closed and his mouth was covered by an oxygen mask. He had dark brown hair, but most of all he was so small. He was secluded in a cold looking plastic box. Tubes were poked all throughout his body. He didn't even have a name yet. All Chuck wanted to do was hold him. For him to breathe on his own. For Blair to be okay. He rubbed his blood shot eyes before the tears fell. He let out a shaky breath and his whole body shook a little. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his knuckles. He then turned around. He couldn't look at him anymore. It hurt too much.

"Chuck?" Serena asked as she walked up to him. He opened his eyes and looked to see Nate and Dan there also. He looked away from them and nodded. "Chuck Blair should be waking up soon, we thought you might want to..."

"She won't want to see me," he cut Serena off. He shook his head and crossed his arms. "She blames me for picking her over him. She hates me." He looked past them and all their looks of pity.

"Chuck she's just upset," Nate assured him. He then touched Chuck's shoulder, "You need to just be there with her. Hope with her. It's all we can do right now," Nate said in soft tones. Chuck eyes slowly met his best friends.

"Chuck we'll stay here and watch him. Go be with Blair," Dan added. Chuck's eyes moved to Dan's, but he remained silent. He didn't move or even breathe for that matter. Finally he parted his lips.

"Have you found Charlie yet?" he asked with a hoarse voice. Serena and Dan exchanged a look. Nate took on the job and slowly shook his head.

"No, but Andrew, Riley, and Sarah are all looking. And she can't leave the hospital Chuck. Someone is watching the door and she hasn't left yet. She probably just needs time," Nate assured him.

"My daughter thinks she's killed her brother and mother Nathaniel she doesn't need time she needs me! I need to tell her she's wrong and everything is okay!" Chuck's voice finally raised and his eyes lit up.

"Then we'll find her Chuck," Dan spoke up. Chuck turned towards him with a glare, but Dan didn't falter. "Serena will stay here and watch the baby and Nate and I will keep looking, but Blair needs you when she wakes up. So go," he commanded. Chuck stared at him for a long time. Nate and Serena didn't expect him to listen to Dan He never did, but then he pushed past him and walked away. Nate and Serena didn't understand, but Dan did.

–

Charlie and Lex slowly walked up to Blair's door. Charlie tried to turn around, "I changed my mind. I can't go in there," she said and tried to run away. Lex grabbed her and pulled her back. She turned towards him, "Lex I don't care if it's only her in there. She hates me, I know she does. It's all my fault," she started to cry again. Lex quickly wiped her tears and pulled her close to him.

"Charlie stop it. It's not your fault and you need to see your mom. Don't you want to make sure she's okay?" he asked, eyebrows raised in question. Charlie stared at him for a long time. She then looked down in shame.

"What if she tells me to get out? What if she blames me? What if..." Lex put a finger to her lips and silenced her. She was on the break of another melt down and that was the last thing he wanted to see. He kissed her lips softly and hugged her tightly.

"She won't Charlie. Just go in there. I'll be right outside," he whispered and tucked a curl behind her ear. Charlie's brown eyes locked with his blue. Her face was so scared and uncertain it made him feel scared and uncertain. She was always the strong one. He had seen her hurting, but never like this. He couldn't take it. Finally she pulled away from him a little.

"Okay," she said quietly and stepped into her mothers doorway. Lex squeezed her hand and then let it go. She went inside and heard him close it behind her. The room was dimly lit and her mother was in the bed. She watched as her mothers eyes opened and blinked a few times. Blair saw her and Charlie froze.

"Charlie?" she asked in a weak voice. Blair then squinted her eyes and sat up as best she could. She groaned in pain and Charlie felt her stomach to flip flops. "Charlie come here," Blair said and reached for her. Charlie watched as she retracted her hand a bit when the IV pulled on it.

"Are you sure?" Charlie managed three words. She didn't move anything, but her mouth. Blair frowned and nodded.

"Yes sweetie get over here," she told her and held out her hands to her more. Charlie slowly walked towards her. She got close to the bed and Blair pulled her onto it. Charlie looked down in shame. Blair lifted her cheek, "Charlie?" she asked.

"Mom I'm so sorry," Charlie sobbed and looked up at her mother. Blair frowned more in confusion and touched Charlie's face.

"Honey what for?" she asked with concern. Charlie's cheeks continued to be stained with mascara. Charlie shook her head and held onto Blair.

"Mom I know it's my fault that all this happened with the baby and you," she started to get worked up, "If I could I would take his place mom. I should be fighting for my life not him. I'm the reason you had to get a C-section before and then that made all this happen. It's all my fault," Charlie sobbed. Blair shook her head as she started to cry a little herself.

"Oh Charlie no, don't say that. This isn't your fault. I chose to get that C-section, you were just a baby. Please don't say that you're breaking mommy's heart even more," Blair wiped Charlie's cheeks and pulled her close to her. She pushed all other thoughts from her mind except for her daughter in front of her. At least she tried to.

"But mom I heard the doctors they said that you were hysterical. You're so sad because of this and I'm the cause of it mommy," her voice sounded like a little lost girl.

"No Charlie, that's not true. Please stop it," Blair begged and rocked Charlie back and forth. It was like she was a little girl again, but in her eyes Charlie would always be. She just couldn't let her think that way.

–

Lex leaned up against Blair's hospital room door. Charlie had been in there a while now. He hoped that was a good thing. That her mom made her realize none of this was her fault. He knew he cared about Charlie, but he never thought it would hurt this much to see her hurt. It was like her heart bled, so his did too. He knew it wasn't because they labeled themselves. The feeling was too strong. Too strong for really liking her, or being attracted to her, or even being friends with her. He didn't know what it was. It was a foreign feeling for him. Not even butterflies, but just a feeling of being one with her. Caring for her so much that it hurt him. He couldn't stand to see her like this anymore. It killed him as it killed her. Broke his heart, when hers broke. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

"Lex?" Chuck asked as he walked up to the door. Lex quickly opened his eyes and straightened out his posture. He didn't know what to say. Mr. Bass looked so sad. His eyes were blood shot like he'd been crying. This scared Lex. If Mr. Bass couldn't hold it together, how could the rest of them?

"Mr. Bass," Lex breathed. He pushed himself off the door and shook his head, "I'm so sorry that all of this happened. I don't know why it did when you guys were so careful about everything and..." Lex started to get worked up.

"Lex it's okay, none of us saw it coming," Chuck sighed and cut him off. Lex closed his lips and nodded slowly. "I can't find Charlie anywhere though," he rubbed his eyes.

"She's in there," Lex blurted out instantly.

"What?" Chuck asked with wide eyes. He then moved for the door and Lex quickly got out of the way. Chuck didn't open it, but turned back to Lex, "Where did you find her?" he questioned. Lex looked down.

"She was by the Intensive Care Unit," Lex said quietly. "She blames herself and I tried to talk to her, but then I brought her here because I don't think she believed me," he shook his head, "I don't want to see her like this Mr. Bass. Tonight was so perfect. I was supposed to make her happy, we won king and queen, I asked her to be my girlfriend. Why couldn't I protect her from this?" Lex looked up at him slowly. Chuck froze as he saw Lex's eyes watering.

"The same reason I couldn't protect my son and wife Lex. It's out of our hands," Chuck said softly. He then sighed, "But I can help my daughter right now and I can be there for my wife. So that's what I'm going to do. Thank you for finding her," Chuck said. Lex nodded and then watched Chuck go inside the room. The door shut behind him.

–

Blair stroked Charlie's hair as she lied asleep next to her. Charlie had cried a lot more, blamed herself, and begged Blair for forgiveness. Blair had finally gotten through to her, but she knew down deep that Charlie wouldn't feel better unless her little brother was safe. Blair did her best not to cry as Charlie lied there. She was so peaceful when she slept. This broke Blair's heart too. She hoped she was dreaming of something other than his. Blair bit back a sob and pulled her only daughter closer to her. She heard the door open and looked up with caution. For some reason she felt as if someone would come and take Charlie. Take another of her babies and threaten their life. Her breathing eased when she saw Chuck. She put a finger to her lips and looked down at Charlie. Chuck slowly stepped towards her and sat down by Charlie's side of the bed.

"How is she?" he asked and stroked his daughters cheek. Blair looked down at him and then moved some of Charlie's hair from her face.

"Not good Chuck," Blair shook her head, "Who told her about what happened? She thinks it's her fault," her voice broke and she looked at Chuck with slight demand. "I don't want her thinking that. She told me that she should be the one fighting for her life. I can't have her hoping for that Chuck. I can't lose her too," Blair started to cry and pulled Charlie protectively closer to her.

"She overheard what happened," he sighed and touched Blair's hand. "But now you know how I feel."

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a frown.

"You praying to God to kill you. To put you in his place," Chuck raised his voice a little. He quickly softened it when he felt Charlie stir beside him. Blair shook her head and looked down.

"That's different. I'm the mom... I'm supposed to be able to protect them. Not her... she's my little girl," Blair started to cry some more. Chuck reached up and wiped her tears. "I was supposed to protect him too Chuck. I didn't even get to see him. I don't even know what he looks like," she started to sob more. She quickly stopped herself and stilled so Charlie wouldn't wake. Chuck quickly wiped his own eyes.

"Blair it will be okay. He can pull through this, he's a Bass. And he's beautiful Blair. If I could bring him to you I would, but they put him in..."

"I know," Blair cuts him off. She didn't want to hear the word out loud. Her baby should be with her. Not alone with tubes poking in and out of him. Only nursed he doesn't know to look after him. "I just... he doesn't even have a name," she trembled.

"We'll give him one as soon as he gets better," Chuck assured her.

"That could take days maybe even weeks Chuck. Or what if he? I can't say it, but he deserves a name," she looked down at him as tears fell from her cheeks. Chuck nodded slowly.

"When he opens his eyes and we see him. We'll give him a name. We'll tell him together," Chuck assured her.

"But he's in intensive care and I have to stay here. I just want to see him Chuck, I just want to hold him," her voice cracked. Chuck nodded and squeezed her hand.

"I know Blair. I'll figure something out. He'll get better he has to... he just... he has to," Chuck assured her and nodded his head. Blair looked away and then pulled Charlie closer to her.

"I want my other baby to be okay too," she quivered. "She's my only little girl Chuck and she's trying to wish herself away," Blair kissed Charlie's head.

"She's my only little girl," Chuck rasped. He then leaned down and kissed Charlie on the forehead, "We'll all be better soon. When he's okay, we'll all be better." As if on cue Max came in the room. Luckily he had sobered up and Andrea threw him in a shower. He didn't smell like alcohol, but by the look on his fathers face he knew that he knew where he was. Max slowly walked over to the bed.

"Mom are you okay?" he asked quietly and touched Blair's hand. Blair nodded and smiled sadly at him. "Is he okay?" he asked. He shook his head, "I saw him and he's so small and..." Max trailed off before he broke. He sad down next to his father and looked at Charlie, "Is my sister okay? It's not her fault," Max whimpered.

"We know that Max. We just have to all be here together," Chuck nodded and looked down at Charlie who was still asleep. Max lied his head next to Charlie's. Charlie who had been awake for about half of this finally opened her eyes. She looked up at her mother, then her father, and then her brother.

"Hey sis," Max forced a smile. Charlie looked at him with sad eyes.

"We're not all here," she looked at her father. Chuck stared at her for a while and then got up. Blair watched him go out the door. She didn't ask him where he was going because she didn't get the chance. Charlie turned to look at her mom, "We're not all here mommy," Charlie started to cry.

"I know Charlie baby," Blair hugged her tightly. Charlie looked at her brother as her mother hugged her. He reached out and touched her hand.

"It's not your fault Charlie," Max told her. Charlie reached forward and hugged him tightly.

–

Blair woke up hours later and realized she had fallen asleep. She looked to her side to see Charlie asleep now too. In the chair with his head on the bed was Max, his eyes closed also. Blair smiled softly and kissed both their heads. She then frowned.

"Chuck?" she asked and turned to look at the other side of the bed. She stopped though and her breath hitched in her throat. She saw Chuck as he stared down at a tiny little baby boy in a plastic box. Tubes poked through him and he wore an oxygen mask. Machines hooked up to him beeped. They were new to the room. All of it was. Blair then saw two nurses also sitting there quietly as they watched the baby carefully. Blair turned herself in her bed and put a hand to her lips. She stifled a sob and stared down at the tiny baby.

"The hospital has a new private intensive care unit," Chuck sighed and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder. Blair started to cry and leaned against him.

"Thank you," she sobbed. Chuck nodded and then turned Blair to look at the small baby whose eyes were still closed. "Chuck," she gasped.

"I'd like you to meet your son Blair," Chuck whispered. Blair's eyes poured with tears, but she kept her eyes locked on her son's tiny body.

"He's so beautiful Chuck," she hugged to him tightly.

"Now we're all here together," Chuck said quietly. Both stared at the tiny baby who couldn't breathe on his own. His eyes still didn't open and all they could do now was wait. Wait together, as a family.

–

A/N: Review if you want more.


	29. Ephram Bartholomew Bass

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **Ephram Bartholomew Bass**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls, that go past her shoulders, are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! I'm sorry I made so many of you cry on the last chapter, but it means a lot to hear that I got your emotions going. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have all the other ones.

–

Blair watched as her baby boys small chest rises and falls. He's breathing, but not on his own. The small oxygen mask is still gripped onto his tiny face. His small eyes are still closed, color unknown. How she wishes they would flutter open. Just once so she could see what color they were. Then they could close again and he could rest. She bit her bottom lip and stared at him.

"Come on baby, just open your eyes for mommy," she whispered. Her hand burned at the urge to reach out and touch his small face. Feel what little brown hair he has. Run her fingertips over his soft and pale baby skin. She's never seen anything that looked so small and helpless. Worst of all though she felt even more helpless because she can't help him at all. All she can do is sit here and wait. A mother should be able to do more, she should be able to do more.

"Mrs. Bass?" the nurse, who sat in the corner, called Blair's attention. Blair's eyes burned as they are forced from her baby. She slowly met the olds nurses tired eyes. Blair nodded for her to continue. The nurse stood up, "It's going to be morning soon and the doctors orders are that you should be drinking a lot of fluids. Now there's a nurse and doctor right outside so are you okay if I leave for a moment? I really need to go get you something to drink and something soft to eat." The nurse looked at Blair as if she was scared of her.

"That's fine," Blair dismissed her and looked away. She was so tired, but so awake. How was she supposed to sleep when something could happen to her baby? Blair scooted her chair as close as possible to his plastic box. She heard the oxygen machines awful sounds become louder and more clear as she got closer. Blair touched her hands to the glass. "So close, yet so far away," she said under her breath. Her eyes raked over his little form for the hundredth time. She always found new things each time she did this. Now she saw that his hair was a bit darker on the top of his head than the side. Far away it all ran together, but up close it was so much more detailed. She arched her head a bit to look at his face, or at least the part the oxygen mask didn't cover. He had eyelashes. Brown, beautiful, tiny, eyelashes. She put a hand to her lips and held in the sob that begged to escape. When she was confident her tears wouldn't betray her, she put it back to the glass. "Come on sweetie, look at your mommy," she pleaded. She felt a large, single tear fall down her cheek, but she didn't move to wipe it. She put her other hand to the glass, "Please just open your eyes for me... please," her voice broke.

"Blair," Chuck breathed as he came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her shoulder. Her eyes didn't leave her baby. She moved a bit under his hold.

"It's okay Chuck. Go back to sleep... I'm fine... really," she lied and touched both of his arms with her hands. Chuck sighed and blinked his tired eyes. He kissed her cheek.

"Have you slept at all?" he asked, ignoring her request. Blair shook her head. Chuck sighed, "Blair you know what the doctor said." His tone was almost as if he was scolding her. Blair didn't get mad though. She didn't have the strength to be angry with him.

"How am I supposed to sleep Chuck?" she asked. Her voice sounded so broken and lost it broke his heart even more than it already was. Blair shook her head and quickly wiped a tear that escaped down her cheek. "My little boy is fighting for his life and they want me to sleep. I don't know what's going through his little mind. I don't know if he's scared or hurting. I don't know if he's going to be okay," she stared to full on cry. Chuck hugged her tighter and tried to soothe her.

"Shh... shh... it's okay Blair. You're right here by him. He can sense you even if he can't see you. He's not scared and he's going to be okay," Chuck assured her. Blair held on tighter to Chuck and closed her eyes for a moment. "He'll be okay," Chuck repeated.

"Are Charlie and Max okay?" Blair asked. Chuck turned to look at his two older children. Charlie was still asleep on one side of Blair's hospital bed. Max was on a pull out Chuck had them bring into the room. It didn't look comfortable at all, but his son seemed to be knocked out completely. His lips formed a small smile. He could finally give her some good news.

"They're fine, still asleep," he whispered as he turned back to Blair. Blair nodded slowly and rubbed her eyes. "Charlie's still in her dress from the dance," Chuck forced out a bit of a chuckle. Blair turned to look over her shoulder at Charlie. She then looked back at Chuck.

"I didn't even ask her how it went. It was a big night for her and then all this happened. I know there's a lot going on, but she's my little girl and I didn't even ask her what happened," Blair looked down in shame.

"Blair it's okay, she has too much on her mind to tell you right now. I did see Lex though yesterday. He found her after she ran off and was all upset. He's the one who brought her back here," Chuck said. He then smiled, just a little, "And as unhappy as I am about it. Our daughter has a boyfriend." Blair immediately turned to look at him.

"What?" she gasped. She looked at Charlie and then back at Chuck, "You mean he finally asked her?"

"Yeah," Chuck nodded, "And he got her a locket. She didn't have it when she left the house and now it's around her neck so I'm guessing he gave it to her," Chuck found that his lips kept moving. He needed to ease Blair's mind a bit. Give her hope that all kinds of happy endings could happen. That if both of their children were healthy and happy then the little guy would be too.

"Does it match the bracelet he got her?" Blair asked as she studied her sons sleeping form for the hundredth time. Chuck frowned a bit in confusion.

"What bracelet?" he asked. He drawled out each word. Why was this boy buying his daughter jewelery before they were boyfriend and girlfriend Sure he had done it with Blair, but what happened afterwards.... Well he probably shouldn't think of that if he wanted Lex to keep breathing.

"Chuck she never takes it off. Its the white gold one with the butterflies on it. He got it for her a couple years back," Blair shook her head, "She always has it on."

"Wait I thought you bought her that?" Chuck raised his eyebrows and turned to look at his daughter. He knew the bracelet, just not where it came from.

"Why would I buy her that Chuck? The butterflies obviously symbolize something that I would not give her. It was from him, you remember your butterflies don't you?" she asked and turned to meet his eyes.

"How could I? They flutter faster each day," he smiled and kissed her lips softly. Blair closed her eyes and pretended for a moment that they were somewhere else. She tried to feel the cool breeze of the balcony. The material of the dress she wore on her seventeenth birthday. She tried to envision Chuck's face when he admitted he liked her. Her eyes slowly opened and they fell back to her baby. She needed to be here.

"I love you," she whispered and touched a hand to his cheek. Chuck's eyes lit up a bit like they always did when she told him that. It didn't matter that they were married, had children together, or had said it to each other a lot now. It meant as much as it did when she first told him. He felt the same way each time.

"I love you too, always have, always will," he returned. His voice was so soft and comforting. Blair smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"We're going to be okay? Aren't we Chuck? He's going to be okay?" she asked. Her voice was shaky as she nodded and tried to make herself believe it. Chuck wiped her tears with his hand. He pulled Blair close to him and stroked her back.

"Yes Blair he's going to be okay. We're all going to be okay," he whispered as he looked over at his son. Just open your eyes, he thought. His mind begged for miracle they needed more than ever.

–

Dorota sat in the waiting room of the hospital. She had been there all night. Serena had told her what happened, but as of today no one would tell her anything. They kept saying they could only release the information to family. Idiots, she was more than family. She had watched Blair grow up and Chuck. She had watched Charlie and Max grow up. And she wanted to know if she was going to be able to watch the baby boy grow up to.

"Dorota? Where's Blair? And is the baby okay? Is my daughter okay? Have they told you anything else?" Eleanor entered the waiting room in a frenzy. Her and Cyrus had been in France for a fashion show when they were called. Their flight, including Harold and Roman's, had been delayed and they must have just got here. In all the years Dorota knew Eleanor Waldorf she looked so together. Now as she looked up at her she saw her hair had not been done, her clothes were wrinkled, and only smudged left over make-up from the day before was present on her face. Harold, Cyrus, and Roman ran in after Eleanor.

"Dorota where's Blair and Chuck? Is the baby okay? Is Blair okay?" Harold asked. He spoke so quickly it was a miracle Dorota caught any of it. All four of them looked at Dorota and waited for an answer. Dorota slowly stood up and parted her lips.

"I only tell you what I know day before. They no tell me anything. They say I not family," Dorota explained with a frown. "It tell them I am family and they say only by blood count. Mr. Chuck no leave Miss Blair so I no know what has happened last night or this morning. Only that baby is in intensive care and Miss Blair trying to recover from blood transfusion."

"Well they sure as hell will tell me," Eleanor said with fury in her eyes. Harold grabbed her before she pounced at the women behind the desk.

"Eleanor we have to be nice or they won't help us," he explained. He then touched her arm and led her over to the desk. Dorota watched as Eleanor immediately began to argue and then Harold too. Cyrus and Roman went quickly to calm their spouses down. Dorota stayed put and began a small pace. She needed to get to Miss Blair. She looked down the hallway she was told not to go down without permission. She saw someone she knew and frowned. She ran past the nurses station, who was preoccupied and grabbed the boy from behind.

"Look I'm allowed to be here," Lex shot quickly. When Dorota spun him around he sighed with relief, "Oh Dorota it's just you. I thought they had caught me again. This is my third time trying to sneak back in this morning. I have clothes for Charlie," he held up a bag. Dorota looked at them briefly, but then back at Lex.

"You know where Miss Blair's room is?" she asked and grabbed on to his shirt. Lex, slightly frightened, nodded quickly. Dorota looked around to make sure no one was looking. She then turned back to Lex, "You take us there now. Miss Blair need me and no one stops Dorota." Dorota knew they would tell Eleanor and Harold what was going on, but not let them back there. Dorota wanted to know and she wanted to know from the source. Lex nodded obediently and then they both began the break in to the people they needed to find.

–

Charlie slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was still at the hospital, on her mothers bed. She looked to her side to see her brother on some kind of pull out on the floor. Over in the corner were two nurses. She followed their eyes to her parents who sat in front of her baby brother. Her mother was curled up against her father, but both of their eyes was on the babies sleeping form. Charlie sat up in the bed. It made a ruffling sound and both her mother and father turned to look at her.

"Hey honey, you're awake," Blair forced a smile. She then motioned for Charlie to come to her. Charlie slowly got up, stepped over Max, and walked over to stand by where her mother and father sat. She touched her dads shoulder, but her eyes immediately fell to her baby brother. Nothing had changed.

"Has he opened his eyes at all?" she asked quietly. She was almost afraid to ask it. She didn't want to upset her parents anymore, but she also needed to know. Chuck looked up at Charlie and touched her hand. She looked down at him and he shook his head slowly. Charlie looked back to the small baby, "He's probably just tired." She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince them or herself. Actually it was probably both.

"Honey why don't you go back to the bed and eat the yogurt on the table. I don't need you getting sick," Blair squeezed Charlie's hand. Charlie who would usually object to eating breakfast simply nodded. She would do whatever her mother asked. Charlie then kissed Blair's cheek, hugged her father, and went back to the bed. When she heard her parents speaking in low tones she looked down at Max. She let her feet fall off the bed and nudged him with her foot. He turned a little bit.

"Oh Andrea," he moaned in his sleep. Charlie's eyes widened and she froze. She leaned down closer and then touched his cheek just slightly. Max smiled in his sleep, "You dirty little girl." Charlie put a hand to her mouth. She didn't think she would giggle again last night, but she did. When she calmed herself she got closer to him again.

"What is it Max?" she whispered and changed her voice a bit to sound more like her best friends. Max turned on his back in his sleep and smirked.

"Don't run Andrea or I'll to spank you," Max muttered in his sleep. Charlie immediately slapped his cheek. Max jumped up in his bed and looked around. "Andrea what the..." he trailed off when he came eye to eye with his sister. Charlie raised her eyebrows and smirked at him.

"She's not hear, but I'm sure when I tell her all the things you said in your sleep she'll wish she was," Charlie winked at him. Max reached forward and grabbed her.

"You little brat," he frowned and pulled her down on the bed to put her in a head lock. Charlie squirmed away from him and laughed a bit. Max kicked her, but she pulled on his hair.

"Wait," Charlie stopped. She then sat up and motioned to what was going on around them, "We're horrible people," she sighed. Max sat up and gave her a brotherly side hug.

"No we're not Charlie we just..." he trailed off as he tried to find comforting words. "We're always going to fight like siblings no matter what. I think it could be the end of the world and I would try to race you to the end," Max tried to send a sister a smile. Charlie sighed and fell back on the bed. Max did the same and copied her movements. Charlie rolled her eyes at him.

"Stop trying to make me feel better loser," she spat. Max smiled a little, but quickly hid it. He shoved his sister from the side a bit. She then sat up again, "We're supposed to eat yogurt," she pointed at it. She then reached up and got it. She stared down at it. She looked so sad and Max didn't like it. He took it from her and opened it. He then got two spoons and handed her one. She slowly took a bit of it and he did after her. He needed to get her mind off of it for a little while. He knew she still blamed herself a bit so he didn't want her to think about it.

"So you have a boyfriend?" Max asked as he took another bit of yogurt. Charlie pursed her lips. She looked up at him slowly.

"You already know that answer. Stop trying to get my mind on something else Max," she said and took another bite. Max looked over at his dad who was watching them carefully. Chuck nodded at him to continue. Max turned back to his sister and cleared his throat.

"You know even when he used to pick on you in grade school he told me it was because he liked you. He made me swear I couldn't tell you," Max said as if it was nothing and took another bite. Charlie slowly looked up at him.

"It was the other way around Max, I picked on him," she smirked a bit. She quickly stopped though and rolled her eyes, "Whatever I can't think about that right now." She took another bit of yogurt. Max let out a sigh and pursed his lips. He then gave a small shrug.

"So when do you guys think you'll go on your first date?" Max asked and looked up to meet her eyes. Charlie slowly looked up at him and then back down at her yogurt.

"Max..." She let out a large sigh, "I can't think about myself right now okay," her eyes looked back up at him slowly. Max set the empty yogurt cup to the side and scooted closer to her.

"Charlie stop blaming yourself it's stupid. I could blame myself and say hey if I would have let you come out first then maybe you wouldn't have needed the C-section. Okay dad could say hey maybe it's my fault because I got her pregnant again or mom could blame herself for another stupid reason. The point is that it's nobody's fault okay? Plenty of women get C-sections and then have another baby and everything is okay. This just happened and it's nobody's fault," Max looked at her with completely honest eyes. Charlie slowly looked at her brother and then suddenly fell against his chest. She hugged him and started to cry. Max hugged her back tightly. "It will all be okay," he whispered as his eyes fell over to his parents. Both Chuck and Blair were watching him with pride, but sad smiles. Max pulled Charlie away from him and wiped her tears, "Now don't cry because your boyfriend is bringing you a fresh set of clothes."

"He'll never make it past security," Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Bass you don't give me enough credit," Lex smirked as he came through the doorway. Everyone in the room looked up. Charlie instantly smiled and practically jumped on him. Lex was slightly taken back at the immediate greeting. Charlie wrapped her legs around him and he stumbled back a bit. He quickly found his footing with ease since she was so light though. He wrapped his arms around her, "Hey... hey it's okay," he rubbed her back.

"Ahem," Chuck cleared his throat as he saw his daughters dress start to ride up a bit and Lex's hand on her thigh. Lex quickly put Charlie down and Charlie turned towards her father and blushed.

"I just came to bring her new clothes," Lex held up the bag in his defense. Chuck muttered something under his breath and rubbed his eyes. Charlie then took them and went into the bathroom. "That's not the only thing I brought... Mrs. Bass..." Lex said. Blair looked up at him in confusion. She parted her lips to speak, but at that moment someone burst in the door.

"Miss Blair! What happened? Is baby okay yet? Are you okay yet?" Dorota rushed over to Blair and quickly hugged her. Blair patted her on the back. Chuck quickly moved out of the way.

"Dorota," Blair said in a tired voice. Chuck quickly reached out and touched Blair's arm when Dorota let go of her. Dorota's eyes fell to the baby in the box. "Chuck can you?" Blair asked. Chuck nodded and then looked at Dorota.

"Dorota Blair's okay. She's healing, but the baby. They're not sure. He can't breathe on his own right now so he's technically in intensive care," Chuck explained in hushed tones. The whole room fell silent. Max and Lex both turned away and pretended not to hear what they already knew. Dorota nodded sadly and then put a hand to her mouth. She looked down at the baby and then up at Blair.

"Miss Blair it will be okay. Baby strong he be fine," Dorota comforted and hugged Blair again. Blair held on to her tightly as if she would fall to the floor if she let go. Dorota then rubbed her eyes. "Your mother and father here, but they no let anyone in," she explained.

"Could you call them and tell them as soon as the hospital will allow it they can come in?" Blair asked her.

"Of course Miss Blair. I call right now," she whispered and walked over to the other side of the room. She put the phone to her ear and began to speak in hushed tones when Eleanor answered. Blair rubbed her tired eyes and sat back down to keep watch on her baby boy again.

"Blair you need to keep drinking fluids," Chuck told her as he handed her water with a straw. Blair took it and slowly took a sip. Chuck watched her with relief and kissed her on the cheek. "After that I want you to eat some yogurt," he said. Blair nodded and leaned her head against him as he sat down. "Blair it's okay to go to sleep," he whispered. Blair shook her head.

"Not until he wakes up," she responded. On the other side of the room Charlie came out in a tank top. She fell on the pull out bed next to Lex. She had on Victoria Secrets, "PINK" sweat pants and a tank top. Max was on the other bed and stared at his parents.

"Thanks for bringing me clothes," she whispered and lied her head in his lap. Lex looked down at her and lifted her up a bit to bring her closer to him.

"Don't worry about it," Lex sighed and ran his fingertips over her brown curls. "It will be okay Charlie," he leaned down and kissed her forehead when he knew Chuck wasn't looking. Charlie turned on her back and stared up at him. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"I'm sorry on our first day as a couple I'm being a shity girlfriend," she stared up at him with doe brown eyes. Lex brushed a curl out of her face and shook his head.

"I'm sorry I can't think of the right thing to say right now and I'm being a shitty boyfriend," he countered. Charlie found the softest and smallest of smiles, but he saw it.

"I guess if you don't want to break up with me then we can be shitty together," she put her hand in his above her face. He laced his fingers with hers and then kissed it.

"Don't even say that. You're stuck with me Charlie," he whispered.

"Being stuck never sounded so good," she replied. He found a small smile of his own and then pulled a pillow over. He set it in his lap and raised her head. He set it on it and then let her turn to her side. She sighed and closed her eyes as she tried to clear her mind. She felt better that he was there though. Lex stared down at her and then looked back up to see Chuck staring at him. Lex stared back and waited for Chuck to tell him to move. Chuck nodded at him though and turned back to Blair.

–

Blair's eyes slowly opened and she let out a small yawn. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep. She immediately sat up and looked around the room. The kids were gone. She turned back to look and saw the baby was still okay. His eyes weren't open, but he was okay. She looked beside her to see Chuck. She frowned.

"Where are the kids and why did you let me fall asleep?" she asked. Chuck leaned forward and pulled her to him. He tucked a curl behind her ear.

"The kids are fine. They're downstairs in the cafeteria and I let you fall asleep because you'll never heal up if you don't sleep Blair," he stroked her cheek. Blair looked down and then over at the baby.

"Has he..." she trailed off.

"No... not yet," Chuck answered quietly. He didn't need to hear her say it to know what she wondered. She reached her hand out and put her fingertips against the glass. "Blair don't worry you'll be able to hold him sooner than you think," Chuck wrapped his arms around her.

"I want to hold him now," Blair replied. "I want him to know how many people need him to open his eyes and get better. I want him to get better," she stressed each word. "Come on baby please open your eyes for mommy," Blair's eyes started to tear up. Chuck immediately leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek.

"Blair come on don't cry please," he begged. His heart seemed like it would never stop breaking at this point. Blair shook her head.

"No Chuck! I want him to open his eyes. I need him to open his eyes," she raised her voice a bit and then turned back to the baby. "Please listen to mommy. Just let mommy know you're going to be okay by opening your eyes. Let mommy and daddy see them please. We love you so much baby. And I promise I'll be the best mom in the world if you just open them. Please... Chuck tell him to open his eyes," she turned towards Chuck. Chuck stared at Blair with sad eyes. He then turned towards the baby and leaned close to his box.

"Hey there little guy... I'm your daddy and I love you very much. Mommy and I really need you to open your eyes okay? Please," he stopped his plea when he felt the tears threaten him. Blair stared at the baby and waited for it to happen. Chuck watched as well. They waited and waited and waited.... nothing happened. It had been almost two days since he had been born and they didn't open.

"He's not going to is he?" Blair asked. She sounded so lost as her eyes remained on the small baby. Chuck swallowed dry air and stared at him as well. He parted his lips to say something.

"Ough... aah," a small noise came from the box. Blair and Chuck immediately froze. The baby's small head turned a bit and he moved his lips more. Blair grabbed on to Chuck tightly. His little head turned to face them. Blair and Chuck both stared at him with intensity. They watched as the baby's mouth opened wide for a yawn, under his oxygen mask.

"Ouww," he moaned. Then they watched as his small eyelids squeezed a bit. Blair felt the breath hitch in her throat. **His eyes fluttered open. **

"Oh my god," Blair gasped as she put a hand to her mouth. Chuck completely stilled and he felt his heart sink and rise again quickly. His son stared up at him with wide, curious, **blue** eyes. Blair put her hand to the glass and looked at Chuck, "Chuck he has blue eyes." She then turned back towards the baby. She started to cry in relief. Chuck remained silent. He had seen those eyes before. He had seen those eyes all while he grew up. Those eyes had belonged to the one man he had always tried to please up until the day he died. Chuck stared at his son and looked into the eyes of his father.

"Oh baby you're so beautiful. Mommy loves you and your big blue eyes so much baby. Oh," Blair sobbed with a smile as she clenched onto the glass. She turned towards Chuck, "Chuck can you believe it? His eyes are blue," she looked at Chuck with excitement as tears streamed down her face. She stopped when Chuck didn't move. He just stared down his son with an unreadable expression. The small baby stared up at him. His oxygen mask was still on and his small chest rose and fell. He just looked up at him with big, icy blue eyes. Chuck felt Blair stiffen beside him. He saw her look from him and the baby with a frown. He knew she now put two and two together and it worried her. "Chuck he's just a baby you can't..."

"Bartholomew... Bartholomew should be his middle name," Chuck nodded and looked towards Blair. Blair's face quickly washed with relief. He then looked down, "I asked for help from my dad and mom..." his voice was very quiet, "And I think that... that this was his way of coming to peace with me Blair," he looked up at her and Blair sees that he has tears in his eyes.

"Ephram Bartholomew Bass," Blair breathes. Chuck slowly turned to look at her with a small smile.

"You finally decided on a name?" he questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Ephram Bartholomew Bass," Blair nodded. Chuck smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear.

"It's different," he acknowledged

"He's different," Blair responded. She looked at him nervously. Chuck sighed to tease her a bit and then he kissed her lips.

"I love it," he whispered, "And I love you." Blair smiled and looked back at the baby who continued to stare up at them with large blue eyes. He still looked weak, but he also looked curious. Chuck turned to face Blair. He felt a sense of relief over her. Only know he hoped she would rest more. She looked so pale and weak herself he wondered how he had not seen it before. "Blair why don't you sleep a little more," he suggested.

"I'm too afraid he'll close his eyes and I'll forget them," she answered, her eyes never left Ephram.

"He won't and you won't," Chuck whispered Blair looked at him for a while and then reluctantly she got up and went over to the bed. She faced Ephram of course. Chuck walked over and kissed her head. "Go to sleep Blair," he whispered and got in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her tightly against him. He then looked back over at his son who blinked his blue eyes. Ephram's gaze shifted to his mother and he stared at her. Chuck wondered what they were both thinking.

–

Max was still downstairs with Andrea talking in the cafeteria when Charlie and Lex came back up to the room. They walked in and looked around. Dorota was asleep in a chair in the corner and her mother and father were asleep on the bed. Lex then looked over to the baby and froze.

"Charlie look," he whispered and pointed towards him. Charlie turned towards him and gasped. She immediately pulled Lex by the hand over to the baby. He stared up at them both with large blue eyes. On his plastic box they now read his full name.

"Ephram Bartholomew Bass," Charlie read and then looked back up at the baby, "His eyes are... blue," she sat down in the chair and put her hand to the glass. "He opened his eyes and their blue," a huge smile broke out on her lips. Lex felt his heart rise a little at her smile and he sat down next to her. "Lex they're blue," she said again.

"They're beautiful," Lex commented and smiled down at Ephram. Charlie nodded and put a hand to her mouth as happy tears began to trail down her cheeks. Lex pulled her to him from the side and kissed her cheek. "Told you he was strong. He'll be breathing on his own in no time Charlie," Lex whispered.

"He's so beautiful and little," Charlie cried. She then leaned close to the glass, "Hey there Ephram I'm your sister," her voice broke a little, "I'm your big sister." Lex rubbed her back and leaned his head against hers. Charlie then looked to Lex, "And this is your brothers best friend and he's going to teach you bad things he probably shouldn't." Lex laughed a bit.

"Hey there Ephram," he smiled. He then nodded, "She's right your brother and I will help you get in and out of lots of trouble," Lex chuckled. Ephram blinked his large blue eyes at Lex. Lex turned back and looked at Charlie, "You okay now?" he asked.

"I'm getting there," she whispered as her eyes met his. Lex smiled and then leaned in close to her. Her lips brushed against his and then right when they were about to connect fully...

"The baby is watching you," Chuck said with his eyes closed. "And so am I," Chuck added. Charlie and Lex both turned to see Chuck with his eyes still closed.

"How did he?" Lex frowned.

"I'll always be watching Alexander," Chuck yawned and then nestled against Blair. Charlie giggled a bit and then leaned her head against Lex's chest. Things were finally starting to feel a bit better.

–

Chuck had sent Dorota and the kids home for the night. They had to practically drag Charlie out the door, but Blair had asked him to make her go home and get a good nights sleep. The hospital room was getting crowded and he wasn't sure how longed they'd be here. Blair had been knocked out for most of the night and had only woken up in the morning. The doctor had given her a pill to help her sleep and also heal up more. Chuck had to make her take it. Ephram had slept through most of the night, Chuck would know, but he was up as soon as the morning sun came. His blue eyes were once again wide open and awake. Blair sat over by him as she ate her yogurt. Chuck had went out and talked to Harold, Eleanor, Cyrus, and Roman and sent them to go stay with Charlie and Max. Even though Dorota was there he thought they should see the kids. Blair had refused to leave the room to see her mother, but had talked to her on the phone. She barely looked away from Ephram, except when she slept. Then suddenly Chuck heard it. A cry, Ephram started to cry. Chuck turned around immediately. Blair stood up over him.

"Chuck! Chuck some thing's wrong!" she shouted and turned to face him. Chuck went over quickly and looked down at Ephram. The two nurses in the room came over immediately.

"What's wrong with him?" Chuck asked with demand in his voice. The nurses looked up at him.

"Mr. Bass he's just hungry we're going to have feed him," she said, but her eyes fell to Blair. Blair frowned in confusion.

"But he's on oxygen support you can't. How can I feed him when we can't take him of because he can't breathe on his own?" she asked. Chuck felt his heart sink. He knew what they meant and he knew it would break Blair's heart. Ephram continued to cry.

"Mrs. Bass we'll have to give him his first feeding through a tube," the other nurse answered. Chuck watched as Blair's face slowly hit realization. Blair shook her head.

"But I'm his mom I'm supposed to feed him first... he's supposed to be fed by me," she looked at them as if they weren't making any sense. She turned towards Chuck, "Chuck tell them that I'm supposed to feed him." Chuck looked away from her as Ephram continued to cry. "Chuck?" Blair asked as her voice broke.

"Go ahead and feed him," Chuck said quietly. The nurses nodded and started to prepare it. Chuck felt Blair's eyes on him and then for the first time she left the baby. "Blair," Chuck went to touch her arm, but she turned her back on him. She went into the private bathroom and slammed the door.

"Mr. Bass I'm sorry we realize it means a lot for mothers to be the baby's first feeding, but..." the nurse tried to offer some sympathy. Chuck shook his head at the woman.

"Just do your job," he said quickly and walked over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door, "Blair the doctor said you shouldn't be up walking around that much." He jiggled at the knob, but she had locked it. "Blair," he raised his voice and pushed on the door a bit. "Open the door now or I'll have it opened."

"Go away Chuck I don't want to be out there right now," a muffled sob came through the door. Chuck turned and looked at one of the nurses. He pointed at the door and she nodded.

"Blair I'm giving you one more chance and when I come in you better not be doing something stupid," he called back through the door. The nurse brought the key and unlocked it. She then walked away, Chuck turned the knob. "I'm coming in Blair," he said and opened the door. He looked around the bathroom and saw her. She sat in the corner with her knees brought to her as tears streamed down her face. "Blair," Chuck breathed and immediately went over to her.

"No Chuck I just want to be alone," Blair cried and pulled away from him. Chuck sat down next to her and ignored her refusal. He brought his hands out and wrapped them around her. She struggled, but he pulled her to her. "I can't even feed my baby, what good am I?" she looked up at him with water filled brown eyes. Chuck pulled her against him and she gave in. She sobbed into his chest and he rubbed her back.

"You're his mother Blair. You will be for the whole time he is growing up. He'll always need you," Chuck whispered as she hugged onto him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen to us Chuck. He was supposed to be born fine. This wasn't supposed to happen," she continued to sob against his chest. Chuck didn't know what to say. So instead he just hugged her tightly to him. All he could do was hope for the best.

–

Max, Charlie, and Lex all ate at their breakfast table. Chuck and Blair were still at the hospital and so was Ephram. It had been a week and he still could not come home. Max and Lex tried to think of other things. They did stuff they usually did, except less partying. A whole lot more pot went down though. Andrea came over and sat with him a lot. She even stayed the night, when Nate thought she was with Charlie. They didn't do anything, but talk and sleep. Charlie on the other hand kept completely to herself. She wouldn't really talk to Max, Dorota, Sarah, or even Andrea unless she had to. Lex was the only one she'd let in her room and even then they sat in silence a lot. When Charlie was done with her half piece of toast she got up and left the table. Lex watched as she walked up the stairs. She looked like she had lost about five pounds. He knew she hadn't been eating and he had bit his tongue lately, but now he couldn't take it anymore. He got up from the table and followed her up there. When he came in her room she lied on her bed with her eyes closed.

"Charlie," he sat down next to her on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to look at him. He tucked a curl behind her ear and stroked her cheek. "Your parents and the baby should come home any day now," he said, hoping it would lift her spirits a bit. Charlie's eyes fell from his and she shook her head.

"Lex if I asked you to help me with something, would you?" she asked and looked up at him with doe brown eyes. Lex frowned in confusion, but he nodded.

"You know I would," he smiled.

"No matter what it is?" she questioned. Lex nodded and she bit her bottom lip. "Would you help me escape?" it finally left her lips.

"What do you mean?" he frowned. Charlie sat up and took her hand in his. She leaned closer to him.

"You know like could I smoke with you? Like Max and you do. I've done it once, but I didn't get high, but this time I would and..." she just blurted it out.

"Charlie you hate pot," Lex answered.

"Are you going to help me or not?" she asked with a clipped tone.

"It's not the answer, you'll feel better for a while, but afterwards it will all be back," he touched a hand to her cheek. She forced his hand away.

"So does that mean you won't help me?" she narrowed her eyes and stood up. Lex stood up quickly. She shook her head, "I knew you wouldn't... it doesn't matter I'll see you later then I guess," she turned to get her purse. Lex grabbed her from behind.

"Charlie what are you..." he trailed off when her phone started ringing. She looked at her phone on the dresser and froze. Lex slowly walked over to it and picked it up. "Why is Jason Baizen calling you?" he asked with a frown. Cameron he could understand, but Jason was just a prick.

"He told me he would smoke with me if you wouldn't. I'm not going to do anything with him, but I told you I want to escape and you won't help me," she spat and went to reach for her phone. Lex snatched it away and answered it.

"Hello? Charlie look I'm downstairs now we can go back to my bedroom and I'll make sure you're okay. I even have some other things you could try to if you want to, but you'll be really out of it," Jason's voice came from the other end. Lex gripped the phone tighter.

"Stay the hell away from my girlfriend Jason. She's not doing anything with you anywhere and if you come near her and try to give her anything I swear to god..." the line went dead. Lex shut the phone and turned to look at Charlie. He glared and set the phone down on the bed. "How could you be so stupid? He'd take advantage of you, probably get you to try acid or something to," Lex walked towards her.

"So I just want to clear my mind Lex. I want to be happy, all I do is cry lately and I'm sick of it," Charlie shot right back at him. Lex stared at her for a long time. She shook her head and wiped her tears, "If you don't help me I will find someone else to," she threatened.

"Fine Charlie, come with me to my suite," Lex sighed, but then shook his head, "This won't become a normal thing though and you have to promise me a few things first."

"Okay," Charlie answered.

"After this you eat like you're supposed to, you sleep like you should, and you go back to school. I'll be right with you and so will all your friends. And never, ever... do anything with Jason Baizen. He's not like Cameron all girls are to him are a piece of ass and he'd take advantage of you. Alright?" he raised his eyebrows. Charlie nodded slowly. Lex then rubbed his eyes. He took her hand, "Let's go."

"Thank you," she whispered. He only nodded and took her with him. It wasn't a big deal for him, but it was something she didn't do normally. Something she said disgusted her and he liked it that way. She was above it and now she begged him to help her smoke it. And he would because... because... well he didn't no, but he was at her mercy. It was a feeling he still couldn't peg because he had never felt it before... except for her.

–

A/N: Okay was this chapter awful? I really need a confidence boost guys. I'm on vacation so I couldn't reply to a lot of your reviews on the last chapter, but I'll try to reply to these. Even if you still like this story. I feel like I totally let you guys down or something.


	30. Welcome Home Ephram

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **Welcome Home Ephram**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls, that go past her shoulders, are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: So you reviewers are amazing. You make my life. End of story. Please don't ever stop. Or I will cry. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Fin.

**PICTURE OF EPHRAM: **Check out my profile and visit my photobucket. His birth announcement is there including his weight, date of birth, and picture. He's super cute.

–

Chuck sat next to Blair in the limo. He had a baby bag in his lap and in Blair's lap was their baby. After ten days Ephram Bass was finally allowed to come home from the hospital. He could breathe on his own, eat on his own when his first breast feeding came along, and his eyes stayed open a lot. Blair was blissfully happy and Chuck was positive the smile hadn't left her lips once today.

"Are you excited to be coming home Ephram?" She cooed over him. She then made sure, for the hundredth time, that his little head had enough support. Ephram only looked up at her in response. His icy blue eyes were lit up with curiosity "I finally got to dress him today Chuck," she smiled and turned to look at Chuck for a moment.

"I know Mrs. Bass and you made a wonderful choice," he complimented and motioned down to his sons ensemble. He wore a baby blue newborn onesie with a blue cap to match it. He of course also had on matching protective mittens so he wouldn't scratch his face. "Although he doesn't seem to like the mittens very much," he chuckled and watched as Ephram once again managed to slip one off. Blair sighed and handed him to Chuck. She then reached down and picked it up.

"Ephram Bartholomew Bass this is the last time you will do that young man," she scolded as she put it back on him. He gave her a look of displeasure and also a gurgling noise. Chuck couldn't help, but spare a few more chuckles at the exchange between his wife and his newborn son. Her stern expression however soon changed to a smile, "Well I suppose I can't stay mad at you for too long," she winked at him and stroked what little amount of brown hair he had.

"You want him back don't you?" Chuck asked with a knowing look at Blair. She nodded eagerly like a small child. He shook his head and handed Ephram back to her. She instantly cradled him to her and stared down at him again. Ephram's small hand moved a bit and touched her chest. "Do you think he's hungry?" Chuck asked. Blair frowned in confusion.

"Why would you assume that?" she adjusted his small collar a bit. Her eyes never went to Chuck as she spoke, but he heard her loud and clear.

"Well he's reaching for your breasts I assumed," he motioned with his hand.

"He's not like you Chuck. He doesn't grab what he wants, he's a baby," she laughed and shook her head. She then sighed, "Besides the doctor told me they fed him today and he wont' be ready again until tonight. The tube's can provide more nutrients and hold him off longer," she said softly.

"Well you won't have them anymore so get ready to pump," he teased her, but it was also to lift her spirits. Blair rolled her eyes and an even larger grin broke out across her face. She touched a hand to Ephram's stomach and tickled it a bit.

"Oh daddy is going to be so jealous Ephram. Mommy's boobies are all yours and no one else's," she told him in a baby voice. He smiled up at her. Chuck frowned at this and looked down at the baby, then at Blair.

"I don't' believe I agreed to that," Chuck argued. Blair sighed and looked up at him.

"Chuck I can't have you playing with my breast and then going to feed your son with them, it's wrong," she whispered as if Ephram could actually understand them. Chuck stole a glance at his son and then looked back to Blair.

"Blair have you forgotten who I am?" he asked with a slight clipped tone. However it was also a whisper to please her somewhat. Blair rolled her eyes at him. "Blair we haven't had sex for about twelve days and we can't until you heal up. Are you telling me I can't even enjoy other parts of you in my darkest hour?" he asked with disbelief.

"Darkest hour?" Blair asked in amusement.

"Hello? I'm Chuck Bass remember?" he reminded her. Ephram looked at both of them with a large smile. He wiggled around a bit and hit Chuck in the leg. Chuck and Blair both looked down at him. He then gave Chuck what looked like to be the beginning of the Bass smirk. Chuck nudged Blair, "He knows what he's doing. I know that face Blair."

"Chuck he's a baby, a newborn for that matter. He sees my breast as something to suck on, that is it... honestly," she scoffed.

"Yeah so do I," Chuck smirked. Blair sent him a glare. He then shrugged, "Of course I've done other things with them too," he added as he breathed into her ear. Blair however went unaffected by his attempt to seduce her.

"You're only hurting yourself Mr. Bass," she warned and then looked at him, "I'm immune, but you of all should know this is only going to make it worse for you."

"But Blair..." he moaned.

"Chuck I'm lucky I didn't have to get a hysterectomy," she held Ephram up a bit more and shook her head, "Not to mention I can't rip the stitches from the C-section," she reminded him.

"I still can't believe all that happened," he said softly and rested his head against her shoulder. They both stared down at the baby who now seemed to be drifting off into a short slumber.

"I can and I'm glad it's over," she whispered. She then shook her head and brought back the smile, "But it's all over now and we're all okay. We are just going to have to be very careful with him," she told Chuck as if he didn't know that already.

"Blair don't do what you did with Charlie," Chuck sighed as he remembered how protective she had been of Charlie after she was born. Since she came out with a C-section Blair was worried something was wrong. Not even the doctors assurance had calmed her for a while. She refused to let anyone accept Chuck and herself hold her. She had to check everything from bath water temperature, to taking a shower and cleansing her breast every time before Charlie was fed. Blair turned towards him and narrowed her eyes.

"You act as if I overreacted," she accused him. Chuck sent her an amused look.

"That's because you did dear," he responded.

"Well I'm not overreacting. I'll let family and close friends hold him. And this time I'll just clean them with baby wipes before he's fed," she assured him. Chuck let out a chuckle and shook his head as he looked down. "Chuck don't' laugh at me, I just want to be good parents," she sighed.

"I think we've already established we're amazing parents," he smirked and kissed her cheek. Blair blushed a bit at the small gesture. Honestly he hadn't really had a chance to even kiss her lately. She did feel a bit of pity for him and also a little worry for herself.

"Chuck?" she asked suddenly.

"Mhmm?" he raised his eyebrows and motioned for her to continue. Blair bit her bottom lip and furrowed her eyebrows. She slowly looked at him.

"Would you say you are very impatient about our current sex life?" she asked. Chuck frowned a bit as he tried to figure out her thoughts behind the words. He nodded and smirked. Blair frowned, "So much that you're going to look for it somewhere else?" Chuck sighed, here they go again.

"Blair you know I would never," he sighed. He waited for more questions to come with her insecurities. The limo stopped and she stood up a bit.

"Good because if you do," she smiled at him. "I'll have your balls shopped off," she winked at him and then got out of the car. Chuck's jaw practically dropped to the ground. He then looked down to his pants and winced at the thought. "Chuck let's go!" she called with an innocent voice. Chuck hurried up a little afraid of what her next threat would be.

–

Lex watched as Charlie paced the floor in front of her bed. At first he found it cute, but now he was just nauseous from watching her. She went back and forth so much it started to make his head spin. She bit her bottom lip and crossed her arms as the pace continued. Lex finally reached out a hand and grabbed her. She was caught off guard and he pulled her down onto the bed. She looked at him with shock.

"What is it?" she asked, taken back. She sat up. Lex then watched as she went to stand back up, but he grabbed her quickly. "Lex why do you keep pulling me down?" she questioned, her tone was clipped. He didn't take offense though as he knew it was only because of the nerves.

"Because you are making me very dizzy," he smirked and pulled her onto his lap. Charlie rolled her eyes, but fell against him without struggle. "And I like you on top of me so much more," he whispered and kissed her neck. Charlie smiled and pushed his chest back. She then rested her forehead against his.

"Is that so?" she teased and kissed his lips softly. Lex nodded and pecked them back. Charlie giggled a bit and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"God it's good to have you back," Lex breathed a sigh of relief. Charlie smirked as he kissed her neck, but as soon as she heard his words her eyes went wide. She pushed him off of her and got up, "Oh my god Lex they're going to be here any minute. What are we doing?" she flung her hands about for dramatics. Lex shook his head and chuckled as he stood to his feet.

"I suppose your father catching me up here, even with the joy of Ephram coming home... could be fatal for me in the end," he bit his bottom lip and put his hands on his hips. Charlie grinned and grabbed his hand. He then pulled her to him. She fell up against his chest again. They stood in the middle of her bedroom together.

"Well it has been ten days," Charlie said with a playful tone. Lex rolled his eyes and smirked. He then shook his head.

"Ten days or not, somehow I think making out on your bed is not going to cut it," Lex brought a playful look of disappointment to his face. Charlie heaved a sigh and played right along with him. "So we better hurry up and make this kiss worth the while," he said in a seductive voice.

"What kiss?" Charlie frowned a bit in confusion. Her question was soon answered though when Lex's lips latched onto hers. She kissed him back immediately. He slowly pulled away with a huge blissful smile on his face. Charlie giggled a bit and put a hand to her mouth. It was then Lex noticed the small stud in her nose. He touched his hand to the side of her cheek and gazed at it.

"_Lex I can't do this," Charlie admitted as she stared down at the joint Lex had started to role. To her surprise he sighed with relief and stopped what he was doing. He slowly looked up at her._

"_Thank God, I so didn't want you to," he smiled and reached a hand to her cheek. Then sadly though he watched as a tear slipped down her cheek. She quickly turned away from him and wiped it. _

"_I just wanted to do something that would give me a different feeling for once. You know a different situation... some kind of escape from the current situation," she shook her head, "It was stupid though," she whispered and looked back up at him. Lex gave her a small, somewhat sad smile, and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms all the way around her and kissed her hair. "Just help me Lex. Please," she pleaded. It all about broke his heart completely. _

"_I'll help you in any way I can," he told her with a soft tone. Charlie slowly turned her head to look up at him with doe brown eyes. Her eyes flickered with a wave of sadness. He tucked a chestnut curl behind her ear and cupped her chin, "What's the one thing you've always wanted to do, but were always a little scared because it was out of your comfort zone?" he flat out asked her. Charlie bit her bottom lip and shrugged him off a bit. Her mind was already lifting a bit and it couldn't make them both happier. _

"_I don't think you'll like my answer," she said under her breath as a slight blush over took her face. Lex chuckled and intertwined his hand with hers in her lap. _

"_Try me," he whispered and kissed just below her ear. She giggled a bit at the tickled feeling it brought. She then turned towards him with a nervous look. _

"_I'm not old enough," she said. She reminded him of a child that was afraid to get in trouble. She shook her head, "I need parent consent" _

"_I think we both know with out money and status we can get whatever we want," he boasted. Charlie laughed a little and he thought how nice it was to hear it after so long. Charlie kept her head down and silently debated it all in her head. She slowly turned towards him. _

"_You'll probably think it's going to look stupid and..." she smiled thinking over what his reaction could be. She continued, "You might even flat out say in no way do you want me getting it. I think it will be the one thing you and my father agree on," a small laugh comes from her ruby lips. Lex touched her stomach and shook her playfully._

"_Out with it Bass," he demanded with a playful tone. Charlie slowly looked towards him again. Her eyes were so bright he saw a glimpse of her before all this baby stuff happened. She was so wrong, he could never refuse her for anything she wanted. After all the last thing he had wanted was to smoke with her and because she asked he felt he had to do it. She obviously didn't know how much power she held over him. Her lips parted. _

"_I kind of always wanted to get a stud in my nose," she mentioned quickly. Lex's mouth dropped a little and he chuckled._

"_You mean you want to get your nose pierced?" he wondered out loud. Charlie stood up and rolled her eyes._

"_I knew you were going to laugh at me," she uttered and crossed her arms. Lex stood up and shook his head. He touched both of her arms._

"_Charlie I wasn't laughing," he said._

"_Yes you were," Charlie stated plainly. _

"_Alright so I was, but not because I think the idea is stupid or anything. In fact maybe I'm a little for it. You look sexy in anything and you always manage to stand out. This would just be one more thing that sets you apart from the rest which is why I like you so much," he assured her. Charlie looked up at him and tried to read him. She wanted to make sure he spoke the truth. _

"_Really?" she inquired. "And you're not just telling me this because you're afraid I'll do something else?" she kept a stern expression and a strong tone. Lex sighed and dropped his hands from her. He slowly let his classic smirk come to his lips._

"_I'll pay for it and I'll take you. Right now," he said and pulled out his wallet. Charlie giggled and put her head in her hands._

"_My father is going to kill me. My mother is going to kill me. My grandmother..." she started to ramble and Lex pulled her face from her hands. He put a finger to his lips. _

"_Your boyfriend approves," he pointed out. A large grin spread across her face. _

"_That's all I need then," she nodded. She then pointed a finger at him, "You have to hold my hand though."_

"_Wouldn't have it any other way," he responded._

"_And you have to be there for me when my parents see it," she added. Lex nodded._

"_I assumed that already," he reassured her. They began to walk out his door and down the hallway. She turned towards him again._

"_And if my brother makes fun of me for it you have to stand up for me. For once it's hoes over bros," she commanded. Lex looked at her with an amused expression._

"_Did you just refer to yourself as a hoe?" he teased her. She smacked him on the shoulder and he shook his head. He held up his hands in surrender._

"_Alright, alright... gorgeous girlfriend over brother best friend," he caved. Charlie smiled with satisfaction and then stepped into the elevator in him. Before the doors closed she managed one more word in. _

"_And don't let me back out even if I use the puppy dog eyes," she finished._

"_Those are pretty damn hard to say no to," he chuckled as the elevator doors closed. _

"Stop looking at it like that," Charlie pushed him on his chest a bit and laughed.

"How can I? It's cute," he rested his forehead against hers, "hot," his lips neared hers, "Sexy as hell," his lips kissed hers. He was about to deepen the kiss when...

"They're on their way up!" Max slapped Charlie's closed bedroom door as he ran down the hallway. Charlie immediately pushed Lex off of her and bolted for. Lex sighed and ran a hand through his hair. She immediately fixed her brown curls and straightened her green and white sun dress. She then looked up at him with anxious eyes.

"Come now!" Charlie yelled and grabbed his hand. She then pulled him from the room and down the hallway with her. All on their way towards the other half of their family.

–

Blair practically bounced up and down with excitement in the elevator ride up to their floor. Chuck loved the look on her face and brightness of her eyes. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to the small lobby that led to their door, the only door of the floor. Chuck let Blair and Ephram exit first, partly out of politeness and the other was that he didn't have a chance to before Blair. He quickly caught up with her and put a hand on her lower back.

"Blair baby slow down a bit, you're both still healing up," he cautioned and took out his key for the door. Blair nodded and stepped to the side. "Now Dorota went to go get your mother and Cyrus since they insisted on coming over, but I don't want you to listen to her if she starts to nag on you," Chuck told her as he slid the key in the door.

"I know Chuck," she answered and watched with delight as he held it open for her. He motioned inside the door as if he were presenting a piece of art.

"Welcome home Mrs. Bass," his eyes then averted to his son, "And welcome home Ephram." Ephram blinked his blue eyes from Blair, Chuck, and then inside the strange new place. Blair exchanged one more look with Chuck before she proceeded inside. Chuck of course was right behind her. It didn't take long for them to round the corner to see the kids. Max and Lex were on the couch and Charlie propped up in Lex's lap. She immediately jumped up when she saw them though. All Chuck saw was a flash of brown curls before.

"Oh you guys are home!" she shrieked in excitement. She then practically jumped up to hug Chuck who formed a look of pure surprise and shock. Charlie hugged him tightly, "I'm so glad we've missed you guys so much."

"We're happy to be home honey," Chuck chuckled as he patted her back. Charlie then pulled away from him quickly and hugged her mother from the side. She buried her face into her shoulder. Blair smiled and hugged her back as best as she could with Ephram.

"Oh and welcome home to you my sweet little baby brother," Charlie cooed as she got in only Ephram's eye line. Ephram wiggled a bit and smiled at her. "Oh look at those eyes," she complimented him and touched his cheek. Blair looked over to Chuck as Charlie went off into baby-talk mode.

"I assume you boys have behaved yourself while I was gone," Chuck looked down at Max and Lex. He then stared directly at Lex, "You especially Alexander?" Lex nodded quickly and looked at Charlie. No one had noticed yet in the blissful homecoming of the baby. Max stood up and walked over to where Charlie, Ephram, and his mother was.

"Hey there little guy," Max gave his younger brother a small wave. Charlie turned and smiled at Max.

"Isn't he adorable?" she asked, but it was more of a statement than a question. Max chuckled and over looked his brother.

"He might just pass me up when he gets older," he joked. Charlie nodded with a smirk.

"Blue eyes on a guy are rather hot," she agreed. Lex smirked from behind at her. Charlie blushed when she felt his eyes on her back and realized what she said. Chuck looked between the two and then at Lex. Lex quickly looked down at his feet and coughed.

"So what did you guys do while we were gone?" Chuck wondered. He knew he'd never get the full answer, but he could at least try, right? Max and Lex exchanged a look. Charlie on the other hand was completely oblivious. Instead she kept her head down and her eyes on her baby brother.

"Can I hold him mom?" she asked nervously. If she could get the baby and then let them see her face she'd be okay. Plus she really wanted to hold him. Blair nodded and smiled brightly.

"Of course sweet heart," she answered and looked up at Chuck.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can you go get me the spit up blanket for Charlie so he doesn't ruin her dress. Max just help your father go get the rest of his bag and stuff," Blair ordered as she pointed Chuck in the other direction. Chuck nodded and walked away, Max followed him. Blair then adjusted Ephram and looked down at the couch. "Charlie sit right there and get comfortable. Then put your hands like this," Blair is looking everywhere, but her daughters face.

"Like this?" Charlie asked as she held out her hands. Blair looked at them and nodded. She then touched Ephram's cheek delicately.

"Okay baby I'm going to give you to your sister and she's going to be very careful with you," Blair whispered down at him. Ephram stared up at her with large, curious, blue eyes. Blair smiled, "I can't believe those eyes," she said for the hundredth time. She then shook her head, "Okay mommy will give you to Charlie now." The baby cooed in response and smiles. Blair slowly and carefully handed Ephram to Charlie.

"Hey there," Charlie whispers as she smiles down at him, "I'm your big sister," she whispered to him softly. Blair watched closely, her eyes on Ephram.

"Make sure you support his head," she pointed out. Charlie nodded and adjusted her hands some to please her mother. "There that's good," Blair praised. She then turned towards Lex, "Lex why don't you sit on the couch with her?" she urged. Lex nodded and sat down next to Charlie. He looked down at the little baby who has also acknowledged his presence.

"Hey there little guy," he smiled and gave a small wave. Charlie smiled at him and let out joyful laughter. Blair couldn't help, but melt at the adorable scene in front of her.

"Mom! Dad wants to know if you want the blue blanket or the yellow one!" Max called from upstairs. Blair sighed and shook her head.

"I'll be right back. Be careful," she said with caution. Charlie nodded, but kept her face down with her eyes on Ephram. Blair then practically ran up the stairs.

"They didn't notice at all," Lex chuckled as he eyed her nose stud. Charlie looked up at him with a smirk.

"They will eventually, trust me," she responded. She then looked down at Ephram, "Which is why I have to keep holding you so I can stay safe. Isn't that right Ephram?" she cooed.

"Oohaweough," Ephram responded and moved his head a bit. He blinked at her and then kicked his little feet.

"He's either telling you he'll play along or to stop using him," Lex chuckled and touched his feet. Ephram opened and closed his mouth in response and kicked his feet at Lex. "I think he's siding with you," Lex decided. Ephram smiled in response as if he actually understood them.

"Well of course he is because I'm his big sister," Charlie agreed and then kissed Ephram's stomach. His tiny hands with mittens, used to keep him from scratching his face, flailed about. He grinned at her and moved his body a bit more.

"He sure likes to move around," Lex noted.

"Surprise, surprise," Charlie laughed. Lex then stood up and got the camera from his back pocket. Charlie looked up at him with an amused expression. "You brought a camera?" she questioned. Lex rolled his eyes and held it up. She shook her head with a laugh and then smiled down at Ephram. Lex looked at her through the lens and then snapped the picture. (_See it on my photobucket in the album titled Ephram's Baby Album) _

"Perfect," he sighed and sat back down next to her. At that moment they both head a loud set of heals clacking against the tile. Dorota rushed into the room to warn them.

"Miss Eleanor here," she told them and disappeared upstairs. Dorota, unlike the others, had noticed Miss Charlie's new accessory and so would Eleanor.

"Oh great," Lex said with sarcasm. Eleanor never liked him very much and he was never too excited about seeing her. Charlie shot him a warning look and then looked back down at Ephram.

"OKAY WHERE IS HE?!" Eleanor exclaimed as she came into the room. Cyrus of course followed after her. Eleanor clapped her hands together, "Oh he is so precious."

"Mrs. Rose," Lex nodded. Eleanor gave him a distasteful looked and then moved closer to see the baby. Cyrus sent Lex an apologetic look and a small wave.

"Well don't you two look like a little married couple," he teased. Charlie and Lex both blushed. From far away though they did. He had his arm around her and they both gazed down at a baby.

"Well they aren't," Chuck appeared and shook his head, "Don't even think about it you two," he scolded. He then turned towards Eleanor and Cyrus, "I'd like to introduce you to your grandchild Ephram Bass." Eleanor smiled happily and then looked up to see Blair and Max.

"Hey mom," Blair sighed as she carried the baby blanket. Max gave a small wave and then sat down next to Charlie. His grandmother, although he loved her, drove him crazy and Cyrus was a hugger. Eleanor reached out and touched Blair's hands.

"Oh Blair you have another baby in the house!" she beamed. She then looked her daughter over, "I'm guessing you are already trying to get your figure back?" Eleanore asked.

"She's fine," Chuck stated simply and pulled Blair from Eleanor. Blair smiled at him and kissed his lips. Max rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat. Eleanor just turned towards the baby and leaned down.

"Oh you do have blue eyes don't you?" she gushed. The baby stared up at her with wide eyes. Charlie noted he stilled. Fear for Eleanor Waldorf was definitely a Bass boy trait. Eleanore continued to wear a huge smile as she stepped back and took a look at her granddaughter and new grandson. Suddenly she frowned, "What is that?" she asked with a clipped tone. Charlie bit her bottom lip and Lex snickered.

"What is it mom?" Blair asked confused as she stepped to her mothers side. Chuck frowned at Eleanor. Eleanor slowly lifted a hand and pointed a finger at Charlie.

"What is that in her face?" she questioned with a horrified expression. Charlie bent her head down completely and pretended as if she heard nothing. Lex looked up and met Chuck's eyes. He quickly looked away.

"Charlotte lift your head," Chuck commanded and walked towards her.

"I can't believe you would let her do something like this!" Eleanor raised her voice and went in full on panic attack. "She has ruined her beautiful face, ruined!" she freaked. Cyrus touched a hand to her back to calm her.

"Look at me now," Chuck said in a low tone.

"Charlotte," Blair warned. Max and Lex both exchanged a look. Then all eyes were on Charlie. Ephram even looked up at her like he was nervous.

"I'd like to remind you I'm holding your child and by attacking me you could hurt him," she advised them and kept her head down.

"Now," Chuck repeated with an angry tone. Charlie sighed and slowly brought her face up for everyone to see. Unfortunately her eyes only locked with her fathers. She watched as his eyes lit up like fire. Blair's mouth dropped open and she gasped.

"Dad... mom... it's not that big of a deal. Just a little stud in my nose," she reasoned. Chuck grew red.

"IN THE KITCHEN NOW!" he boomed causing everyone to shrink down a bit. Charlie looked up at her him and bit her bottom lip. "Fine you don't want to go the kitchen I'll yell at you in front of everyone!" he pointed his finger at her.

"Chuck maybe we should wait and talk about his later," Blair attempted while she sent Charlie a look so she knew that her mother was just as pissed.

"Oh come on you guys it's not that big of a deal," Max smirked. He then shrugged, "I mean she could have gotten her vajj pierced or something." Eleanor about fainted.

"Maxwell Bass!" Blair screeched and stared at her son in horror.

"You are not helping," Charlie seethed at her brother.

"How could you do this?!" Chuck demanded and began to pace in front of her. All the adults moved out of the way. "You are in so much trouble young lady! You are grounded, do you hear me?" he completely went off on her.

"Yes dad," she sighed and her eyes fell back to Ephram. He however stared at Chuck who still paced frantically. He stopped and looked at Charlie as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't you need parent consent?" he suddenly asked. Charlie bit her bottom lip and stared at him. She tried to debate on the best thing to say to him.

"Mr. Bass nobody cares if you have money," Lex answered for her. Chuck's eyes slowly fell to him and Lex regretted speaking up. Before either could get a word in though Eleanor appeared again.

"See I knew that boy was no good for her! He probably convinced her to get it!" she shrieked and pointed a finger at Lex. Charlie frowned and handed Ephram to Max. She then stood up.

"THAT'S ENOUGH GRANDMA!" she shouted.

"Charlotte," Blair warned. Charlie shook her head.

"No this is not his fault. I did this because I wanted to and he went with me for support. Now you guys haven't been here for more than a week and I understand that more than anyone, but I did it and it was my decision!" she expressed her anger. She then stomped her foot, "You will not blame Lex grandmother. He is the only one who's been supportive and stopped me from doing something even worse. So if you can't accept him then I don't want to sit here anymore," she then stormed up the staircase. They all listened to the slam of a door.

"Well I never," Eleanor gasped and put a hand to her chest. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Mother shut up for once," she spat and took Ephram from Max. She then looked at Chuck, "Well I hope you're happy," she glared.

"How is this my fault?" Chuck asked with a frown. Blair shook her head and went up the staircase with the baby.

"Well I bet he's happy to be part of the family," Max smirked with a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up Maxwell," Chuck spat and followed Blair. Lex and Max both turned to look at Eleanor. They quickly looked away, both slightly frightened of her.

–

Charlie sat on her bed with her arms crossed. She didn't know why, but she was beyond pissed. Well actually she did know why. Honestly was it that big of a deal? Her grandmother and father in her opinion blew it completely out of proportion. All she knew was she had waited for them and the baby to get home and as soon as they do they find some way to criticize her. They weren't here to see how she took things. And she understood that, but she could have dealt with it a lot worse and it was something she always wanted to do. So far she had gotten compliments on it. Several girls had told her she had the face to pull it off and boys, to Lex's displeasure, told her it looked hot. She rolled her eyes and sat back against her headboard.

"Charlie," Blair's voice came muffled through her door. Charlie listened as she knocked a few times. Charlie brought her knees to her chin. She stared at the door for a moment.

"Go away," Charlie grunted and looked down at her feet. She heard her mother sigh on the other end of the door. She then watched as it opened without her approval.

"I brought Ephram to keep the peace. I only want to talk, I promise," Blair assured her and sat down on the bed. Ephram looked at Charlie with widened blue eyes. Charlie gave a small smile to him, but then took it away when she looked at her mother.

"I don't really feel like having you or dad tell me how mad you are about it anymore," Charlie stated simply. Blair's eyes fell to the stud on her daughters nose and she sighed. She slowly looked back up at her and nodded. Charlie shrugged, "Besides you haven't been here to stop me so I don't really see how you could be upset about it. I understand you needed to be at the hospital, but that doesn't change the fact I was hurting with no one to lean on, but Lex."

"I know and I didn't insult Lex," Blair cut in. "Your grandmother did and I usually never agree with her either," she lifted a hand to Charlie's cheek.

"Dad can't make me take it out. It's my face and I like how it looks," Charlie told her with a stern tone. Blair only nodded again in responds. Charlie then shrugged, "And you can both tell me how I ruined my face or whatever as much as you want, but it won't change anything," she protested.

"Charlie stop please," Blair uttered and shook her head. She tucked a curl behind her daughters ear, "You're having a fight with yourself because all I want to do is talk."

"No I know how you and dad work. He yells, I get upset, and you give me the guilt trip. Having grandma thrown in there was even worse," Charlie proclaimed.

"I am not giving you the guilt trip Charlotte Bass, nor do I ever on purpose," Blair pursed her lips and raised her eyebrow. She then softened her features, "As for your father and your grandmother... well I've decided to take your side on this one."

"What?" Charlie asked with disbelief

"But," Blair shifted her hold on Ephram a bit. "Not asking me or your father was wrong," she explained. Charlie sighed and sat back. Blair bit her bottom lip, "However... we haven't exactly been around so I suppose I can work that one out with you as well," she finished.

"So you're on my side?" Charlie questioned.

"I'm always on your side Charlie. I just want whats best for you and in the best case that's what you want to," Blair responded and smiled softly at her.

"What about dad?" she asked.

"I can handle your father," Blair smirked.

"So you don't detest it?" Charlie motioned towards the nose piercing Blair bit her bottom lip and looked at it again. She scooted away a bit to see the whole picture.

"I think as long as you take it out for formal events that it is cute on your face," Blair struggled to say it, but she wasn't lying. "Not my style, but you have your own," she clarified Charlie grinned and hugged her mother from the side.

"Thanks mom," she breathed. "I think Ephram here has made you soft," she laughed as she pulled away and looked down at her baby brother. Blair grinned and looked down at him as well. She stroked what little baby hair he had. Ephram just looked at them both.

"Allahoew," left his lips. He wasn't talking of course, just baby noises, but still it was damn cute regardless. He wiggled a bit that caused them both to giggle. Ephram on the other hand only closed his eyes and snuggled against Blair's body. Blair kissed Charlie's cheek and stood up.

"I'll talk to your father as soon as I put him down for a nap," she told her quietly. Charlie nodded and watched as she left the room. She then sighed and fell back on her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Even with her mothers help her father and her both had short tempers. She had to remain calm or there would just be another blow up between them. She cleared her mind and concentrated on the blackness behind her eyelids.

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_You were hanging in the corner _

_With your five best friends_

_You knew that I was trouble_

_But you couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them..._

Charlie answered her phone and cut off the ring tone She smirked and opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. "Change my ring tone again Sparks?" she questioned with an amused tone. He had been doing it since she had a phone. When they were little he would pick sexual songs to embarrass her that only played when he called.

"How'd things go?" he chuckled on the other end. Charlie sat up in bed and frowned.

"Don't you know? Last I checked you were downstairs," she responded.

"I went up to my suite, your grandmother scares me. Max did too, but he's on his way back now," he explained as he lied on his own bed. Charlie nodded as if he could see her. She then stood up and walked over to her window.

"Well you should come back," she said almost too low for him to hear. She could practically see his smirk grow on the other end of the phone.

"Miss me Bass?" he mused, but hoped she didn't hear how excited he was about it. Charlie rolled her eyes. She switched her phone to the other ear and walked out of her room.

"What if I do?" she asked as she slipped down the staircase. She heard people in the kitchen and kept walking. She went out of the house without a second glance and then to the elevator. She stepped in and the doors closed.

"Then I'd say... where are you?" he frowned as he heard some guy talking. Charlie smirked as she passed two boys that were bragged about something, rather loudly.

"I'm with my other boyfriends," she teased and stopped in front of her door. She heard him sit up and his breathing pick up a bit. She held in her giggle.

"Where would that be?" he scoffed, but she heard his footsteps come towards the door.

"You're going to have to find me, but I have to warn you he's hid me pretty well," she emphasized on the word 'he' to get him going. He was so sexy when he got mad.

"Charlie this isn't funny, you better not be joking," Lex clenched his teeth. He put on his coat and walked towards the door.

"I'm not Lex. Right now I'm down at the bar with Lucas... whoops," she pulled the phone away a bit, "Lucas we have to go I told him where we are." Lex listened on the other end, "Stop doing that it tickles," Charlie giggled. Suddenly the door flew open and Charlie smirked at Lex. Lex barged out and looked around.

"Alright where is he?" he demanded. Charlie giggled and stepped inside.

"I sent him home," she teased and pulled him in with her. Lex glared and put his arms around her waist. She gave him puppy dog eyes, "You're not really mad at me are you?" she asked innocently.

"No I want to punch Lucas though," he muttered and lowered his hands to her bottom. Charlie lifted her head a bit and teased his lips.

"There's no Lucas," she admitted and kissed his lips softly. Lex pulled her towards him and deepened the kiss. Her tongue slipped inside his mouth. After a moment she pulled away and giggled. Lex smiled at her and kissed her lips softly again.

"You taste really good," he said in a low tone. Charlie grinned in responds. She then put her hands to his chest and pushed him to and down on the couch. Lex let out a laugh as he gazed up at her. "What's this Bass?"

"Say something sexy," she commanded and lowered herself onto him. She then leaned down and kissed his neck. Lex pulled her body closer to his and snaked a hand to her bottom again. He let it drift back and forth from there and to her thigh. He massaged her with magic hands.

"You're sexy," he answered in a husky voice. Charlie laughed against his lips and then stopped. She stared down into his blue eyes as she rested on top of him. Lex stopped his groping and stared back. "What?" he smiled in confusion. Charlie smiled and then sighed.

"It's just that," she bit her bottom lip and shook her head. She shrugged, "Lucas was such a better kisser," she smirked. Lex shook his head and then flipped them. He began to tickle her.

"Oh yeah?" he laughed. Charlie squirmed under him as she erupted into a fit of giggles. "Well I bet he can't tickle you like this," he chuckled.

"Lex stop it!" Charlie shouted and tried to push him off.

"Why don't you call Lucas to help you," he teased and continued to tickle her.

"Fine. Lucas! Oh Lucas my lover come and save me!" she called out as her laughter continued.

"Oh now you're really going to get it," Lex told her and furthered the tickle torture.

–

Blair came into her bedroom with Ephram and saw Chuck at the foot of the bed. He still looked very pissed and she knew she had taken on a difficult task. As soon as he saw her he stood up. He pointed to the door as if Charlie stood there.

"I can not believe she did that without asking us," he seethed and began an angry pace. Blair sighed and lied Ephram down on the bed for a moment. She then took off her shirt and wiped her breasts clean. Ephram looked at her eagerly as she brought him up to them. She sat down on her bed and looked at Chuck.

"Chuck can you calm down for a moment, my breast are out," she smiled, hoping it would help things a long a bit. Chuck paused with his back to her. He slowly turned around and she knew for the moment she had him. "Get a diaper and a night time onsie out of the bag over there," she instructed and pointed to it. Chuck was at her command and nodded.

"Where are you going to have him sleep tonight?" he asked her as he got everything she requested. Of course he already knew the answer, thanks to the twins.

"Our bed, I just want him by me," she smiled down at Ephram. She then moved her hair from her breast and propped him up a bit. Chuck came over with the bag and set it down on the bed. She giggled a bit, "You suck on them Ephram," she told him even though he couldn't understand her.

"Here let me help," Chuck smiled and helped Ephram find his way around her nipple. Ephram quickly caught on and began to suck. They heard a noise of excitement as he drank. Blair giggled in excitement and held his head. She then looked at Chuck's hand that remained on her breast.

"Chuck," she warned. Chuck sighed and removed his hand he then sat down next to her. She adjusted Ephram a bit by his tiny bottom. She then smiled, "Chuck go get the camera and take a picture for his baby album."

"Of you without your shirt on?" he asked with a clipped tone. Blair rolled her eyes and pointed to it.

"You can have one for your private viewing if you want, but I want a picture," she demanded. Chuck sighed and held it up. Blair looked down at Ephram as she stood with him sucking on her breast. Chuck snapped the picture and then set it back down. "How'd it look?" she asked.

"Not good enough for a magazine cover," he narrowed his eyes. Blair shook her head and sat down next to him on the bed. She then turned towards Chuck, "We need to talk." Chuck eyed her suspiciously and then stood up.

"This is about your daughter I assume," he said with a cold tone. Blair rolled her eyes and gave him a hard look. She raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. Chuck glared, but caved, "What? You can't expect me to be happy about what she did. She got a piercing on her face Blair. Without my consent"

"Would you have given it to her if she asked?" Blair gave a knowing smile. Chuck stopped his angry pace and crossed his arms. "Exactly, she knew you wouldn't giver her permission and quite frankly Chuck I thought about it, talked with her, and I believe it was her decision... not ours."

"Of course it's ours I'm her father," Chuck snapped and shook his head. He held up his hands, "Honestly Blair she's my little girl and she needs to start acting like it." Blair's face fell a little as she looked at him. She shook her head and looked down at Ephram. He was okay, still drinking, so she lifted her head to Chuck again.

"Chuck... she's almost sixteen. It's not her who needs to star acting like a little girl again, it's you who needs to see her as she is," Blair stood up and walked towards him. Ephram doesn't notice at all. "She's growing up Chuck... before we know it she'll be going off to college, getting married, having kids..."

"That's insane she's barely old enough to go one dates," Chuck scoffed in denial. Blair reached out and touched his arm. He looked at her skeptically.

"Chuck she's almost a year younger than I was when I lost my virginity to you," Blair reminded him. Chuck immediately pulled away from her.

"That will not happen to her Blair," he shook his head. "She's not allowed to grow up like that, she's not," he struggled for the words. "I'm already running out of time with her and I won't allow it anymore. She has to still be my little girl, she has to be," he repeated to himself. Blair touched a hand to his cheek and gave him a bittersweet smile.

"Chuck," she sighed, "She won't be anything if you keep yelling at her for what she does. You may not like it, but she does. Is something as small as this worth waisting this time you find so precious?" Blair asked and she knew she had him with that. Chuck stared at her for a long time.

"Gauhla," Ephram sounded as stopped sucking on Blair's breast. She looked down and smiled at him. She then looked at Chuck. He held his hands out to her and took Ephram. She changed into her pajamas while Chuck stared t his son. Blair then got the spit up blanket ready to burp him. They both heard a door open downstairs.

"She's late," he frowned. Blair smiled at him and took Ephram.

"Go talk to her," she ordered and motioned towards the door. Chuck sighed and turned on his heel. He then walked out of the room. Blair smiled when he was gone and walked over to her dresser. She picked up the camera and looked at the picture Chuck had taken. "You're first meal," she told Ephram.

–

Charlie had managed to sneak back in the house after curfew. She had even made it up to her room. Thankfully too since she doubted, "Sorry daddy I was making out on a couch," would cut it. She slowly came into her room and went into the bathroom. She shut the door, got into her pajamas, and then went back to her practically pitch black room.

"The elevator was broken right?" a voice asked. Charlie froze on her spot. She quickly flipped the lights and came face to face with her father. He sat on her bed with his lips pursed and eyebrows raised.

"Long wait to catch one," she lied and they both knew it. She then set her phone on her night stand and sighed as she sat down next to him. "Are you here to yell at me again?" she asked in defeat as she looked down at her feet. Chuck studied her and felt awful by her words.

"Surprisingly I'm here to apologize," he clarified Charlie slowly looked up at him with disbelief. She then rolled her eyes as they both uttered, "Mom," in union. Chuck shortly spoke again though, "I am sorry for blowing up at you though."

"That's okay, Lex explained to me that you did have a right to be angry," she admitted and looked down at her hands that lied in her lap. Chuck slowly turned to look at her.

"What is your boyfriend your therapist now too?" he asked with an amused tone. Charlie rolled her eyes and turned her head to look at him. She sent him a death glare.

"No," she emphasized the word. She then smirked, "Is that you finally acknowledging what he is to me? And I mean the boyfriend part Chuck," she made sure to be clear.

"Did you just call me Chuck?" he wondered out loud.

"Thought I'd try something new," she shrugged with a smile.

"Well it's dad Charlotte and even better if you could go back to using daddy," he tucked a curl behind her ear. Charlie pursed her lips for a moment and then sighed.

"Well daddy it's Charlie because Charlotte is my getting in trouble name," she informed him. Suddenly Chuck saw her shrink into a little girl. She used her tone of voice he rarely heard anymore. It was when she told him something as if he didn't understand. Teen Charlie and her new accessory is gone for a moment and his little girl sits there and stares at him.

_Charlotte snaps her head up, "No! You can't do that daddy besides I'm only going to date Andrew Archibald for a week since Jason Baizen is on vacation. And then when he gets back I'm going to end it with Andrew and go out with Jason for a little while before breaking it off with him. It's just how things go!" She says throwing her arms around for dramatics._

Chuck blinked as the echo of her voice as a little girl ran through his ears. He slowly looked back to see teenager Charlie now looking at him. "Dad?" she asked. Chuck ran a hand through his hair and blinked again. He smiled a sort of bitter sweet smile and touched her hand with his. "What are you looking at?" she frowned and checked herself for a stain or something. Chuck let out a small chuckle and shook his head.

"You just reminded me of when you were a little girl is all," he said softly. His eyes slowly met hers and Charlie couldn't help, but think he looked near crying. He shrugged, "Your just growing up so fast on me honey. Kissing, boyfriends, staying away from the house a lot more," he chuckled, "A nose piercing." He sighed, "I get mad because I'm frustrated and afraid that you've already crossed the bridge from girl to woman and I don't have anymore time left," he admitted. Charlie reached out a hand and touched his. He slowly looked up at her. She smiled and shook her head.

"I have a secret for you dad," she leaned close to him and whispered, "I'm not done crossing yet."

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that," he whispered back to her. Charlie smiled at him and moved to the front of her bed. Chuck stood up and watched as she got under her covers. He paused as another flash went through his mind.

_A five year old Charlie smiled up at her father as she sat up in her princess bed. Chuck sat down next to her and adjusted her covers. Her delicate brown curls were spread out on the pillow and she had convinced him to let her wear her snow white dress up outfit to bed. She seemed to get away with everything lately. _

"_Daddy?" she asked him and knitted her small eyebrows together. _

"_Yes princess?" he questioned and moved a few of her books and things spread out on her bed over to her toy box and book shelf. _

"_Daddy today at school the teacher said when girls grow up they have to move away from home and start their own family. Are you going to make me leave when I grow up?" she asked with frown. Chuck slowly turned to look at her. He walked over and sat back down on the bed. _

"_Of course not, you can stay here as long as you want," he assured her and adjusted her pillows a bit. Charlie sighed and pursed her small lips. _

"_But eventually I will have to grow up, won't I?" she stammered a bit as she questioned him again. Chuck fixed the collar on her princess dress and nodded. _

"_It's not that you have to Charlie, but that eventually you'll want to," he explained and finally let his hands fall in his lap. He then smiled softly at her. Charlie frowned and shook her head._

"_I don't think so daddy," she told him. "I think I want to stay here with you and mommy forever." Her doe brown eyes looked at him with true concern over the topic. Chuck let out a small chuckle. _

"_As happy as that would make daddy you'll want to leave me one day," he sighed. Charlie opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. She looked down and her face frowned more in concentration._

"_But if I move away who's going to check to make sure I brushed my teeth? Or who start my bath for me daddy? Who's going to check under my bed and in my closet for monsters? Daddy who's going to tuck me in?" her little mouth rambled on, but slowed down on the last question. _

"_Well you eventually won't need me for all those things," he said to her with a sad smile. The thought of it to him seemed painful. She was already growing fast enough as it was. _

"_Why?" she repeated. _

"_Well because you'll be grown up," he answered reluctantly. Charlie was quiet for a while. She then slowly nodded. _

"_Okay," she accepted the answer. She then looked up at him as he stood up. "Daddy?" _

"_Yes princess?" Chuck gazed down at her._

"_Will you tuck me in?" she asked with a huge smile. Chuck let out a chuckle and moved towards her. He bent down and kissed her forehead._

"_Of course," he responded and began to tuck her into her bed. _

"Dad?" Charlie asked with a frown as she stared up at her father. He had fell silent and seemed to be looking at her, but not at her. At something else, like he saw something else inside of her. Chuck snapped back towards her.

"Yes princess?" he stared into her eyes. Charlie frowned further at his words. He hadn't called her that in a while. Chuck sighed, "Yes Charlie?" Charlie stared at him for along time. She then realized something and slowly smiled. She leaned back in her pillows.

"Will you tuck me in?" she asked with a huge smile. Chuck's face immediately brightened and she didn't regret it for a single second. He moved towards her and bent down.

"Of course," he responded and began to tuck her into her bed for the last time.

–

A/N: Did the end break your heart a little? I know it broke mine. Don't forget to leave a review and visit my photobucket. Also if you look at pictures of Emily Browning, aka Charlie, she has her nose pierced and it looks very good on her. So if you want a visual check it out. There's some photos of her with it on my photobucket.

I ALSO HAVE A NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE CONCERNING EPHRAM! PLEASE VOTE!


	31. A New Kind of Kiss

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **A New Kind of Kiss**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls, that go past her shoulders, are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: Okay so the chapters are going to start jumping in time a bit. This will be both between chapters and scenes. Also I realize this story is at chapter 30, but it's got a lot that still needs to be written. So if you're not up for it hop off the wagon now. Other wise thanks for sticking with me and keep the great reviews coming.

–

"Okay Lex this is a very important decision," Charlie said slowly as she stood in front of the dressing room. Lex had been watching her try on dresses for the past hour and was going crazy. He lounged himself on a couch and tried to look interested. Charlie took a deep breath, "What here would look good on me?" she asked and motioned around to all the dresses she had pulled. Lex sat up and pursed his lips. He made his face look like he was in deep thought. He then smirked.

"Me," he replied. Charlie sighed and rolled her eyes. She then gave him a hard stare and narrowed her eyes. Lex's smirk dropped and he stood up. He examined all the dresses and then picked up a red one. He held it out for her to see.

"That one?" she asked, a little surprised that he was actually going along with it. Lex nodded and tried to hand it to her. She refused it and crossed her arms. "Why?" she narrowed her eyes. He better not just be making some random selection, she thought to herself.

"Well because red looks great on you and...." he started serious, but then his infamous smirk appeared once more, "It would look great in a crumpled heap on my bedroom floor tomorrow morning." He smiled proudly at her. Charlie let out an agitated scream and then stormed into the dressing room. Lex started to laugh and dropped the dress. "Oh come on Charlie I was just kidding," he called through the curtain. She remained quiet on the other side as she began to change out of a purple dress she had tried on. "Charlie..." Lex warned.

"Just go wait in the limo Sparks!" she shouted as the dress went over her head. Lex shook his head and then smirked. He slowly put his hand on the curtain.

"Alright," he sighed.

"Good," she spat. Lex then slowly peaked inside. Her back was turned to him and she was just in her bra, red and lacy, and her underwear. He licked his lips and slowly slipped himself inside. He was definitely sneaky when he needed to be. Charlie frowned and looked around, "Where are my pants?" she muttered to herself.

"Are these them?" Lex asked innocently as he held her tiny pair of pants between his fingers. Charlie instantly blushed. Lex noticed this happened all over her body. What he couldn't see though was her infuriated look she now had on her face. "Charlie?" Lex asked again as if nothing was out of the normal.

"Get out of here you pervert!" she shouted in a whisper as she spun around. She then went to reach for her pants, but he yanked them away from her.

"How about a kiss first?" he teased and held them higher. Charlie began to reach them. Lex enjoyed this more as he watched her breast bounce up and down. Charlie frowned at him and then looked down.

"Oh my god you are disgusting," she shuddered and stopped her jumping. Lex shrugged and looked back up at her.

"Oh come on it's nothing I haven't see before," he kept his voice oh so casual. Charlie crossed her arms to cover her breast. Even if she had a bra on he would still enjoy it. She smacked him on the chest.

"Would you stop saying things like that in public... people will think we've had sex," she scolded and yanked her pants away from him. She quickly put them on so she was no just in her bra and pants. Lex leaned against the wall and let out a chuckle.

"I'm sure everyone has assumed we already have," he nodded at her. Charlie slowly bent back up and glared at him. She shook her head and looked for her shirt. They had not had sex and she did not want anyone think they did. She was not easy.

"Oh great now I've been looped with the rest of your common whores," she muttered and turned her back on him. Lex frowned and sighed. He came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her bare, petite waist.

"Charlie we've talked about this..." he sighed and kissed her shoulder. Charlie tried to shrug away from him, but he wouldn't let her. She crossed her arms and kept her head forward. She made no attempt to look at him. Instead she looked at herself in the mirror and tried to imagine him not behind her. He kissed right under her ear, "We both know how special you are to me," he breathed huskily into her ear. Charlie's eyes fluttered open and closed a bit as he kissed the sensitive spot on the back of her neck. When her eyes opened she realized her current situation. She spun around quickly and hit him on his chest.

"You can't do things like that to me in places like this," she said with a stern tone. Lex only grinned as his hands snaked around her again. He pulled her closer to him so she, with only a bra on, was pressed tightly against him.

"Are you sure? Because I think..." he kissed her lips softly. Her whole body loosened a bit as he pulled back up and bore his icy blue eyes into her soft brown. "That," he kissed the left side of her neck. His lips then trailed down to right over her breast, "You want me to do these things," he whispered and kissed the the part of her cleavage that stuck out of her bra. Charlie remained frozen. He had her trapped. Shit, she thought.

"You're wrong," she barely managed out two words. Lex lifted his head to look up at her. His eyes showed her how amused he was at her attempt to resist. He slowly stood back up straight. He got close to her face.

"Am I?" he asked. He then frowned, "So it doesn't feel good when I do this?" he began to suck on her skin where the shoulder connected with her neck. Charlie's eyes rolled to the back of her head and a soft moan escaped her lips. Lex's eyes smiled at this, since his mouth was occupied. Charlie pushed him away so he hit the wall of the dressing room. She found her shirt and put it on.

"You're detestable," she scoffed and grabbed her purse. She then pushed back the curtains and fled from the dressing room. Lex was right behind her.

"I love it when you talk dirty," he smirked and grabbed onto her waist.

–

Blair sat in the hospital waiting room. She held Ephram up to her chest and bounced him a bit to keep him calm. He preferred to cry in the company of others a lot, but if you kept him moving he would stay quiet. It had been two months since they brought him home from the hospital. Surprisingly however she was here for her check up. She looked up to see Chuck as he walked towards her. They had been fighting lately. He had a much shorter fuse than usual because, in his own words, he had no way to take out his frustration. Chuck sat down and put his hand around her shoulders. It then rested itself right on top of her breast. She rolled her eyes and shifted in her seat a bit.

"Chuck stop we're in a public place," she whispered with agitation. Chuck turned towards her and narrowed his eyes. She wiggled her way out of his hand and shoved it back in his own lap.

"I wasn't doing anything," Chuck snapped, but lowered his voice when people around them turned to look. Blair rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Oh I'm sure," she spoke with absolute sarcasm, "It's not like you haven't tried to get me in bed every way possible," she drawled out her voice.

"Oh yes what a horrible thing to do seeing as how you're my wife and everything," he shot back. Blair shook her head and looked down at Ephram.

"You're such an ass," she muttered. She then chose to ignore him and concentrated on bouncing Ephram again. She turned him a bit so he could stare up at her. He looked from her to Chuck with wide blue eyes. Blair sighed and stroked his small amount of soft brown hair. He had on a pastel yellow polo onsie with little footsies to match and of course the very needed, but hated by Ephram, mittens.

"Don't worry Ephram I promise mommy isn't always such a bitch," Chuck smirked just to piss her off. Ephram smiled at him, not understanding a word. Blair raised her heeled foot and stomped it down on Chuck's. He yelped and reached down to it. People in the waiting room once again looked to the couple. Blair smiled at them all and then gave full attention back to Ephram.

"Oh mommy hates daddy so much right now, but she loves you," she spoke in a baby voice loud and clear. She could care less who heard and that of course pissed off Chuck more. He managed to sit up and grabbed her ass from behind her back. Blair immediately jumped a bit in the seat, but he held onto her.

"You will pay for that Mrs. Bass," he seethed into her ear. Blair let out a laugh and pushed him away with her elbow.

"Keep pissing me off and you can sleep on the couch," she winked at him.

"Oh what would it matter? I don't get any in the bedroom anyways," he faked a smile and winked right back at her. Blair opened her mouth to insult him in one more way, but they were interrupted

"Mrs. And Mr. Bass?" a blond nurse asked. Blair stood up and adjusted Ephram. She nodded her head.

"Please call me Blair," she informed her. The nurse nodded and motioned with her hand. Chuck stood up behind Blair and rolled his eyes. She knew how much it pissed him off when she refused his name.

"Right this way," the nurse batted her eyelashes at Chuck. Blair scoffed and began to follow the idiot down the hallway. Chuck noticed this and decided to go a different route. Perhaps jealousy would be a good way to get her in bed. He walked just a bit in front of Blair and allowed his eyes to drop to the nurses ass. Blair saw this and bit her tongue as she pretended not to notice. Inside she was definitely fuming though. The nurse turned around and blushed, "We're very sorry we kept you waiting so long, but we've been... very um... busy," she rambled on like a retarded cow. At least that's how Blair saw it.

"Oh it was no problem at all," Chuck replied with a smooth voice. Blair clenched her teeth and looked down at Ephram. He frowned up at her and wiggled a bit in her arms.

"Oh well..." the girl giggled, "Good I guess," she slowed her pace and walked by Chuck's side. Blair's mouth practically formed an "O". Honestly she knew what Chuck was doing, but the nurse didn't. And she was right here, with a baby! They came to her doctors room and Blair kept the urge in to kick the bitches chicken legs out from under her. "Here we are," she smiled at Chuck and opened the door. Blair practically pushed past them both. She then turned around and faked a frown.

"Honey I was just thinking that since we're here you might as well have this nice little nurse look at you know...." she looked down at his package, "those bumps and sores, could be serious." She then gave a huge smile and walked into the room. Chuck's eyes widened. The young girl looked to him and stepped away from him. She then turned on her heal and scampered away as fast as she could. Chuck came in the room and glared at Blair. She sat on the examination chair thing with Ephram and smiled at him, "Something wrong dear? Are they itching again?" she mocked. Chuck fell down in a chair and glared.

"Actually," he smirked, "I did feel a tingle of some sort. I guess seeing someone so thin and firm in such a long time finally turned me on," he lied. They both knew even if she could tell this it would still make her angrier than ever.

"Well why don't you just go down to the office and fuck one of your interns then!" she raised her voice, thankful the heavy door was shut. She then gasped and looked down at Ephram, "Mommy's so sorry sweetie, don't listen to what her and daddy say," she covered his ears. She then glared at Chuck.

"Well at least they offer me something," he continued to dig a deeper grave for himself. "You know they are very pretty Blair. Kind of like a younger you, but hotter," he teased.

"Shut up!" Blair snapped and sent him a death glare. She then shook her head and looked down. Chuck smirked at his victory to piss her off. He then looked closer and saw her face. She tucked a curl behind her ear and kept her eyes on Ephram. She didn't look angry anymore. Instead she bit her bottom lip and blinked her eyes as if she was trying to keep them from letting something slip out. Chuck's face immediately fell completely. Victory never tasted so bitter.

"Blair I was only trying to..." he stood up and walked towards her. She turned away from him and cradled Ephram closer to her.

"Go away I never want to speak to you again," she tried to muster up a stern tone. Chuck sighed and ignored her request. Instead he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him and tried to push him away with her feet, since her hands were holding their son. "Get away from me, go back to your pretty, thin interns," venom laced her lips. She shook her head and looked down, "Why you're even here to see if your fat, ugly, old wife is okay is beyond me."

"Blair I lied about everything you know I was just trying to piss you off," Chuck leaned in and tried to kiss her. Blair turned her cheek and pushed him away.

"Honestly Chuck I've had three kids for Gods sake my body couldn't possibly be like it used to," she defended herself and met his eyes again.

"You're body is still perfect Blair. I don't even know if we have interns at Bass industries," he admitted in complete honesty. Blair scoffed and shook her head. Chuck moaned, "Come on Blair I've been begging to have sex with you forever now..."

"Here we go again," she rolled her eyes and sat up. Chuck parted his lips to say something, but the door opened. A doctor who Chuck had never seen before stepped in. He was tall and thin, but well built. His hair was dirty blond and rather long for someone in his profession. There was slight stubble on his face with tanned skin. His eyes were blue. He looked like a doctor off of a television show. He smiled at Blair and walked over to her.

"Blair it was nice to hear you requested for me again," he flashed her a smile and walked over to his counter. He began to put on gloves. Chuck raised his eyebrow and set back in his seat.

"Oh please Dr. Chase after everything that happened I thought getting a new doctor would be horrendous, but you showed me otherwise," Blair laughed a bit. The doctor turned and smiled at her. He then walked over to her and took a look at Ephram.

"Well hello there you certainly have grown a bit since last time, haven't you Ephram?" he spoke sweetly to the small baby. Chuck rolled his eyes behind the doctors back.

"Please don't say that I can't stand the thought of him growing," Blair sighed. The doctor smiled and then turned to look at Chuck for the first time.

"Is this your husband?" he turned back to Blair to ask her. Blair glared at Chuck and then smiled at the doctor.

"Yes, Chuck Bass," Chuck answered for her and stuck out his hand. The doctor shook it and then nodded.

"Well Blair why don't you give Ephram there to Chuck and we'll see how you're coming along?" he instructed with a smile. Chuck stood up and dragged his feet to Blair. Blair carefully gave him to Chuck, but refused to meet his eyes. The doctor looked between the two as he felt the tension in the air. "Go ahead and get changed into this gown Blair. I'm not sure why the nurse didn't have you do it," the doctor shook his head as he handed her a hospital gown.

"Oh she was preoccupied," Blair spoke in a low tone as she narrowed her eyes at Chuck. She then smiled and took the gown and walked over to the corner of the room. Chuck's eyes widened as she stripped of her clothing without hesitation and placed the skimpy hospital gown over herself.

"Well someone is feeling a bit more confident," the doctor chuckled as he helped Blair back up on the high examination chair. Blair blushed a bit and eased back onto the chair.

"I figured you've already seen Ephram's messed up passageway. What's a c-section scarred stomach?" she joked and lied down completely. Chuck looked down at Ephram who stared at his father with a, if it was possible, nervous look. Chuck glared back up at the two.

"Okay Blair now spread your legs for me and get ready to feel some pressure," Dr. Chase announced as he helped Blair part her legs. Chuck clenched his jaw as he watched the doctors begin the examination with his hands.

"_Alright baby get ready to feel some pressure," the doctor winked and hovered over Blair. Blair giggled and let out a scream as his fingers disappeared inside of her. Blair let out a delighted moan._

"_Oh doctor that feels so good!" she cried and twitched in her seat. Dr. Chase laughed and ripped off his shirt. He then climbed up on the end of the table by her feet. Blair sat up and breathed heavily, "Oh Chase I'm so glad I found you to be my new doctor," she grabbed onto his chest hair and pulled him towards her. _

"_Oh you're coming along so fast Blair," he attacked her lips with his own. Suddenly Blair threw herself back and ripped off her hospital gown. _

"_Someone's feeling more confident, let me show you how it's done," he smirked and pushed her down. Dr. Chase began to kiss Blair's neck as she moaned. _

"_Oh Chase!" she screamed with her eyes wide open. She then gasped and pushed on his chest, "What about my husband? What if he wants to come to the next appointment!?" _

"_Oh who cares I'll just take you into the supply closet then and the idiot can sit here and watch the kid," he chuckled. Blair started to laugh too._

"_He actually thinks I'm not ready to have sex yet," she kissed his lips and pulled away, "But what he doesn't know is I'm having it with you when he's not around." Chase's laughter grew louder and louder as did Blair's. They then both started to have sex on the operation table. Blair cried out his name over and over again. _

"_Well I'm done Blair," Chase smirked. _

"Well I'm done Blair you can go ahead and lower your gown," Dr. Chase smiled politely as he took of his gloves and threw them away. Chuck jumped up in his seat and blinked his eyes a few times. That didn't happen last time she was here Chuck, he shook the thought away. He however glared and stood up. He walked over to the Blair's side and put a hand on hers. Blair frowned at him and went to pull away, but he tightened his grasp. The doctor with his back to them didn't notice. Ephram wiggled a bit in Chuck's arms when Blair came into his view.

"So how does it all look?" Blair asked as she sat up. The doctor turned back around and walked towards her.

"You're healing up rather fast Blair," he answered.

"Is she healed up enough to have sex with me yet?" Chuck flat out asked. Blair's eyes widened and she dug her nails into his hand. Chuck only smirked at the doctor.

"From my experience I would say her body is healed up," Dr. Chase nodded.

"Experience?" Chuck asked with a clipped tone.

"Chuck," Blair warned. Dr. Chase chuckled.

"Oh forgive me I realize how that sounded. I meant my doctor experience with Blair's situation," the doctor blushed bright red.

"So then you're saying that it wouldn't hurt her if we had sex again?" he kept his voice clear. The doctor nodded and Blair shook her head.

"Chuck I didn't come here to learn if I can cater to your libido, I came to find out if I'm healing the right way, remember?" Blair asked Chuck with a clipped tone. Chuck made a face at Blair when she rolled her eyes. The doctor chose to focus on Ephram as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Is there anything else Blair?" he asked. Man that first name thing he had really bugged the crap out of Chuck.

"I think we're..." Chuck started to say they were leaving, but Blair cut him off.

"Actually I was wondering what I can do about this ugly scar from the c-section. The one from my first one was basically gone and then this hideous thing came," she lifted her shirt and showed him. Dr. Chase squinted his eyes a bit and leaned down. He put his hands over it. Chuck tightened his grasp on Blair's hand and she felt it. She shot him a death glare and he glared back.

"Well that cream I gave you. Just keep putting it on and within a year max it should be barely visible," he responded and removed his hands from Chuck's wife's stomach. Blair nodded and then looked down.

"What about the um... stretch marks I got on my stomach too?" she asked. Chuck frowned. He knew many pregnant woman got them, but had yet to see them on Blair.

"What stretch marks?" Dr. Chase chuckled. Blair sighed and got up on her knees. She pulled her gown over her flat stomach again and put her own hand to it. She then looked down and searched for what she knew was there. After a while she frowned. "Blair I think it's just in your imagination. Anything that was there was gone. In fact without the scar I doubt most people would think you were pregnant," he smirked.

"No they were there, I know I saw them," Blair frowned and squinted her eyes. The doctor only smiled and wrote something down on his clip board. Blair sighed and let her shirt fall back down, "They were there."

"Well Blair if you're intent on it then why not ask your husband if he saw them," the doctor teased as he walked back over to the counter in the room.

"I wouldn't know," Chuck muttered. Blair had the urge to elbow him, but with him holding Ephram they both knew she wouldn't. Dr. Chase let out a smooth laugh and brought Blair's clothes over to her.

"Well I hope to see you again soon Blair. Sylvia will call to make your next appointment, Mr. Bass," he nodded and left the room. Blair immediately stripped herself of the hospital gown and put her clothes back on. Chuck eyed her carefully, the room dead silent. She then walked over to him and held out her hands for Ephram. Chuck reluctantly handed him to her. Once Ephram was in her arms they exited from the room and walked down the hallway.

"I can't believe you would embarrass me like that," she turned towards him and spoke in a low tone. Chuck rolled his eyes and put his hand on her lower back. He felt her posture stiffen instantly

"What afraid your boyfriend will be scared off?" he scoffed with sarcasm. The hint of jealousy she heard though stood out the most.

"Oh he is rather cute, isn't he?" Blair smirked. It was definitely time for some major payback. She then shrugged, "After the horrible things you've said about me though... I can only imagine your thrilled someone else seems to want to take me off your hands." Chuck hand instantly fisted the material of her shirt on her back. He clenched his teeth and tried to keep his expression under control.

"Alweoe," Ephram sounded against Blair's chest. Blair smiled down at him and laughed.

"Oh did you like seeing Dr. Chase again too Ephram?" she spoke with a baby voice. As they walked outside she put the cherry on top, "I promise next time just you and mommy can go and leave daddy at home. " She got into the limo before him. Chuck held back the urge to push her in by the ass. He climbed in after her and slammed the door. Blair flinched at the noise and Ephram started to cry. "Oh great Chuck look what you did now!" she frowned and bounced Ephram a bit.

"What I did?" Chuck asked with disbelief. He shook his head, "You really are a piece of work," he muttered and rubbed his temples. Blair rolled her eyes, but stopped to cater to her baby.

"Come on baby it's okay shh...." she tried to calm him. "Mommy's here and she won't let daddy do that again, okay?" she reasoned with him. Ephram eventually stopped crying as she lied his small head against her chest. When he was completely quiet Blair turned towards Chuck again. "I cannot believe you, you're acting like a teenager," she accused.

"I wasn't the one acting like a high school girl with doctor love back there," he grunted and eyed her from his seat.

"And I wasn't the one telling my wife I preferred to fuck around with interns and nurses. Why would I even want to have sex with you after how you've treated me? They cut me open to save your child and you wonder why I'm hesitant to fuck around with you again," she seethed as she covered Ephram's ears. Chuck's face fell a little, damn her guilt trip. He turned in his seat and looked out the window.

"Well if you hate me so much right now then don't talk to me," he spat.

"Read my mind dear," she mocked and turned away from him. The rest of the ride home was absolutely silent. Ephram even kept the quiet tension in the large limo alive.

–

Max and Andrea walked through the front door of the Bass home. They looked around and to Max's relief for the first time in a long time he heard absolute silence. Andrea turned towards him and smirked. Max held in a chuckle of delight as he took her to the stairs.

"Anyone home!?" he called out. They both waited. The house only returned more silence to them. "Guess not," he sighed. He then turned towards Andrea, "My room?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Are you sure Charlie and Lex aren't asleep upstairs or something? They both skipped school today according to Gossip Girl," she gave a knowing smile as she started up the stairs. Max followed behind her as he reached out and grabbed onto her hand.

"Lex is smarter than to go near her bed when my dad could walk in any minute," he gave an oblivious smile as they entered her room. Andrea let out a laugh.

"Okay..." she drawled out her voice and fell on his bed. Max frowned and crossed his arms. Andrea sighed, "Well come on Bass I mean they haven't done it yet, but Lex is probably even more sexually active then you at times," she joked and pulled him towards her. Max stiffened, not finding any of it playful.

"Yeah, but she's my sister and he knows not to go there with her," he chuckled a bit.

"And she's his girlfriend... and he's her boyfriend. Andrew told you to stay away from me and we both know that hasn't happened," she giggled. She then leaned up for a kiss since he was hovered over her. Max however sat up before her lips could touch his.

"You don't think they've already done it do you? I mean we haven't so there's no way that they could, right?" he sounded hopeful. Andrea sat up and put a hand to his chest.

"What's the big deal? I thought you were cool with them going out?" she questioned, confused.

"Well yeah, but not with him fucking my little sister," Max explained.

"She's your age Max, you're twins remember?" she pointed out.

"Yeah, but she came out after me. I'm still technically older and she's not allowed to have sex yet," he retorted. He shrugged his shoulders as if what he said was simply final. As if the universe obeyed his every command, which is some ways was definitely true. In this situation however, not so much.

"It's not really your decision Max..." Andrea told him.

"Well then I'm just going to have to set him straight," Max began to get up. Andrea latched onto him and pulled him back down.

"Slow down there big brother," she warned and put him down on the bed. She then climbed on top of him and leaned down to kiss his lips. "This is my time with you now," she pinned him down with her small frame. Max let out a chuckle, side tracked for a moment.

"Oh well what are you going to do to me Miss Archibald?" his voice held a husky, seductive tone. Andrea kinked her eyebrows and lifted herself a bit to let her hair fall down around his face.

"Well first you are going to be a good little boy for me," she instructed. Max's eyes lit up as she unbuttoned her shirt a bit.

"We both know being good has never been one of my qualities," he mused. Andrea grabbed a fist of his hair in response and yanked his head a bit. She felt him liking this when his little friend started to arise in his pants.

"Secretly," she leaned her face down over his. "It's not one of mine either," she whispered in his ear and kissed his neck. Max's hands immediately placed themselves on her bottom. Andrea giggled when his eyes fluttered tot he back of his head.

"Andrea," he breathed in exasperation. She moved her head and pushed her lips against his. He let out a moan as his tongue slipped inside her mouth.

"SLAM!" Andrea immediately jumped up when they heard a slammed door. She got off the bed and immediately fixed her top.

"OH HOW MATURE BLAIR!" Chuck shouted from downstairs as he came in the door. Max and Andrea exchanged a look as they both got themselves in order.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING HERE UP HERE ASSHOLE!" she screamed back and Max heard her heading towards the nursery. He put his hands to his head.

"I better go," Andrea kissed his cheek and went out the door quickly.

"Wait Andrea we can go up to Lex's suite!" he moaned and followed after her. Andrea turned around as they both stood in the hallway.

"I actually have a lot of homework anyways," she sighed with a disappointed face.

"Maxwell, Andrea... we didn't know you were home," Blair gave a nervous smile as she blushed. They had obviously heard her and Chuck's behavior.

"I was actually leaving Mrs. Bass... bye Ephram," she gave a small wave to the baby and then hurried down the stairs. Max sighed and fell against his door.

"Max we never would have yelled like that if we knew you were home we..." Blair tried to explain, but Ephram cut her off and started to scream a cry. Blair immediately looked down to him, "Oh you poor thing you must be hungry. Max I'm sorry," she apologized again before she high tailed to the nursery.

"Of course you are," Max muttered and went back into his room. His own door slamming in the process.

–

Charlie sat at the headboard of Lex's bed with his French book on the bed in front of her. Lex was lounged out in a lied down position, with his head in her lap. She stroked his hair unconsciously as her eyes scanned over the page. Lex smirked and breathed in the scent of her curly hair that fell almost down in his face.

"Alright what does... J'aime faire des promenades dans le parc avec ma copine... mean?" she asked as her eyes fell to his. Lex looked up at her and pursed his lips.

"Ummm J'aime means I like right?" he questioned. Charlie smiled and nodded in response. He closed his eyes for a moment and then bit his bottom lip. His eyes opened. "Okay so far I've got I like to blank... in the park... with my friend?"

"That's good, but the full meaning is... I like to take walks in the park with my girlfriend. See copine is your friend that's a girl and copain means a guy friend," she explained. Lex nodded and rubbed his eyes. Charlie sent him a smile of reassurance and then racked her brain for another question. "Okay let's try this one... Combien de temps allons-nous diner ce soir?"

"Qui se soucie de dîner, je préfère passer à la désert," Lex smirked and quirked his eyebrows. Charlie instantly smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Lex you actually got that one so much you were able to make a pervy comment in French," she exclaimed with excitement. Lex chuckled and shrugged. "Okay we are so ready to go on to the next one," she turned the page. Lex felt his stomach do a jump and a huge grin break out on his face.

"You sound so proud of me," it left his lips before he could stop it. Charlie looked back at him. She touched a hand to his cheek.

"I am proud, I told you Lex you're smart you just don't do the work," she gave him a knowing look. Lex chuckled and then turned his head into her stomach.

"You're making me blush," he mumbled. Charlie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Aimez-vous mes cheveux?" she asked another question. Lex put his head back so he was looking up at her. He racked his brain for a few minutes.

"Something about hair?" he frowned.

"Do you like my hair," Charlie corrected with a sigh. Lex closed his eyes and moaned.

"Charlie as soon as I get one then my brain turns off. I'm never going to the perseverance to learn new words and study on my own when you aren't around," he admitted. Charlie bit her bottom lip. She knew he spoke the truth, but she refused to let him fail French. Suddenly she perked up and closed the book.

"Okay I have an idea," she smiled. Lex nodded for her to continue. She clapped her hands together, "Okay here's what we're going to do. When I'm around we're going to keep studying like this, but so we can get you to study on your own too I'm going to leave you with homework assignments of some sort."

"Charlie," Lex moaned.

"Just listen," she commanded. She then took a deep breath and continued, "Okay each time you complete what I tell you to do in the time limit you have you will get a reward."

"I'm liking this," Lex sat up and smirked. Charlie rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"I knew you would," she laughed.

"So what's the first assignment?" he wondered.

"Tell me what... Si vous pouvez me dire ce que cela signifie, je vous laisse embrasser n'importe quelle partie de mon corps que vous voulez... means by tonight or tomorrow morning," she smirked.

"Well what's my prize if I answer it?" he got more and more interested by the second. Charlie giggled and her leaned in close to him. Her lips brushed against his. She then pushed him away with a hand to his chest.

"The prize is in the question, so get studying," she teased and hopped off the bed. Then right when she got to the door of his bedroom she stopped and turned around. When she found he was just staring at her she sighed, "Does someone need a little more motivation?"

"You tell me," Lex raised his eyebrows suggestively. Charlie walked over to the bed and picked up the French book. She then opened it and held it up over her breasts. She reached her other hand down and he couldn't see what she was doing.

"The French book leads to me," she informed him as she lowered the book. Lex gulped as he saw school shirt unbuttoned and a pink lace bra poking out of it. He reached his hand out and leaned towards her. Charlie laughed, "Get studying," she shoved the French book in his hands. She then kissed him on the cheek and practically skipped out of the room.

–

"Dude I can't take much more of this newborn baby in the house shit," Max shook his head and fell down on the couch in Lex's suite. Lex looked up with an amused expression from a chair.

"What's wrong Maxwell? Not a family man?" he smirked and lifted his needs to hide the book cover in his lap. He looked back down at it and tried to make sense of it all.

"Shut up smart ass you get all the peace and quiet you want," Max retorted and put a couch pillow over his face. He then let it drop to the floor and rolled his eyes. "It's your fault I can't come up here most of the time anyways," he narrowed his eyes as he stared at the ceiling.

"Why is that?" Lex asked, not really paying attention. He turned a page of the book and scanned his eyes over it. Max frowned at the sound and sat up.

"What the hell are you doing?" he muttered and reached for the book. Lex pulled it back and glared at him. Max grabbed it though and it fell to the floor. Max slowly looked back up at him and started to laugh. He pointed at him, "You're studying? You do realize it's Friday night, right?" he mocked. Lex snatched the book back up and stood up.

"Shut up Bass," he grunted and tore towards the bar. Max continued to chuckle though and followed him. While Lex poured himself a drink Max smirked.

"Oh I think it's cute someone wants to impress their little girlfriend... don't worry I'll make sure to tell my sister you've been a good boy," Max grabbed his cheek as he made a baby voice. Lex smacked his hand away and gulped down a glass of liquor. He then sent Max a death glare.

"I could care less what Charlie thinks. She doesn't tell me what to do and I don't listen," he gave a cocky grin and shrugged his shoulders. "Not that it's any of your business, but you sweet little sister offered me a reward if I could figure out what she told me before she left today." Max stopped laughing and frowned.

"What kind of reward?" he pointed at Lex with a stern look. Lex frowned a bit in confusion at this. Max raised his eyebrows in question and awaited an answer.

"That's not really any of your business," Lex smirked and went to walk back to the couches. Max grabbed the back of his shirt and spun him around.

"Don't fuck around with me Sparks. What did my sister offer you as a reward?" Max said in a low tone. Lex pushed Max off of him and shook his head.

"I don't know I have to figure out the sentence to know what it is," Lex admitted and grabbed the French book again. He cracked it open and fell on the couch. Max followed him over and sat down.

"Oh... well I've been meaning to talk with you anyways," he nudged Lex a bit. Lex sighed and closed the book. He then sent a sarcastic smile towards Max. Max ignored it and put his arm around Lex, "So you and my sister... I've accepted it... been nice about it..."

"If you have a point it'd be nice if you made it," Lex interrupted him. Max gave him a playful shove to the side and then crossed his arms.

"Don't fuck my sister," he stated plainly. Lex immediately turned towards him. Max gave him a serious look, "You wanted the point and I gave it to you. Charlie is technically my little sister since she came out before me and you are not allowed to go there."

"Isn't that kind of her decision?" Lex quirked an eyebrow.

"Dude I'm serious if you think my fathers bad..." Max shook his head. He shrugged, "You can kiss her, mess around a bit, like I know you already do, but if I find you swiped her V card then I'll kick your ass. You'll probably still be my best friend afterwards, but I'll kick your ass," Max nodded.

"Okay," Lex said slowly. Honestly he was still a little weirded out by the whole situation. Max on the other hand let out a sigh and smiled.

"Let's not tell Charlie about this conversation, shall we?" he leaned back and put his feet on the coffee table. Lex nodded slowly and opened the French book again. Max then stood up, "Look as much as I loved this uncomfortable awkward situation, I need to get going." Lex nodded and gave a wave as Max left. He continued to search the French book for words to put the puzzle together.

He suddenly smiled and took out his phone. Max turned on the television not paying attention. Lex hopped off the back of the couch and walked into his bedroom. The phone rang once and then it was answered.

"Hello lover," Charlie smiled on the other end of the phone. Lex let out a slight chuckle and closed the door so he could have some privacy. "Figure out my puzzle yet?" her voice sang.

"Why yes I did," he smirked.

"Did you cheat?" she sighed.

"No I did not," he replied in complete honesty. He heard her move the phone on the other end and then let out a large breath.

"Well then what does... Si vous pouvez me dire ce que cela signifie, je vous laisse embrasser n'importe quelle partie de mon corps que vous voulez.... mean?" she giggled as she spoke.

"You're such a dirty little girl Charlie," he teased.

"Answer the question or I'll think you don't know the answer," she replied, completely ignoring his statement.

"If you can tell me what this means I'll let you kiss any part of my body you want," he translated. He could practically see her blushing on the other end of the phone. "Get your cute little ass over here and pay up," he ordered and shut the phone. Now he just had to wait.

–

Chuck finally dared to go upstairs. He first went to the bedroom and surprise, surprise his wife was not in there. So he sighed and walked down the hallway to the nursery. He was about to push the door open and go into battle when he heard Blair. Her voice was soft and sweet. As he listened closely he realized she was singing.

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word. _

_Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird won't sing._

_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass get's broke, _

_Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat._

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

_And if that cart and bull fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

He made a small crack in the door so he could see her. Her voice was so smooth and soft. He watched to see that she was in the nursing chair. Ephram's small head covered one of her breast and the other was covered by his spit up blanket. She stared down at him with absolute love. Chuck felt himself lean towards her without thinking. All he wanted to do was reach out and touch her...

"Chuck!" Blair gasped as she looked up at him. Chuck immediately jumped a bit. He then played it off and came in the room, closing the door behind him. Blair shook her head and looked down at Ephram, "You know I hate it when you sneak up on me." Her tone, now directed at him, was no longer sweet, but bitter. Chuck slowly walked towards her and leaned against Ephram's crib. He titled his head.

"I was just listening," he said softly. "You always stop when I'm around," his eyes slowly raised to meet her. For a moment hers softened, but she quickly shook her head.

"Why wouldn't I?" her eyes narrowed. "It would just be another thing you could criticize me about" she spat and adjusted Ephram. She stopped for a moment when Ephram pulled away from her. She smiled softly at him and leaned him forward. She then stood up and propped him up against her. She began to pat his back and try and burp him. Chuck walked up from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and kissed her cheek. Blair stiffened and then turned around to face him. She got him off of her and tended to Ephram.

"You purposely used my biggest insecurities to hurt me Chuck," her voice wasn't so much angry anymore, but sad. She looked away from him, "I honestly thought we were past all of that after all these years."

"We are, it was a stupid mistake," he defended.

"Talk about mistakes," she muttered and walked over the window to look out it. Chuck frowned and walked towards her.

"What does that mean?" his tone raised a bit. Blair turned around and put a finger to her lips. The last thing she needed was Ephram to start crying again. He crossed his arms and awaited an answer. Blair didn't answer him and it angered him further. He took a deep breath and stepped back. Blair took him by surprise and turned around to face him.

"I take that back. You know that I love you Chuck and I don't regret being married to you. I especially don't regret Charlie, Max, and Ephram, but on days like today... even when I love you," she shook her head, "I hate you so much," her lips seemed to move in slow motion. Chuck stepped towards her until he stood right in front of her. He brought out a hand and touched her cheek. She turned her face away from him and he felt his chest clench.

"Blair come on... I don't know how else to say I'm sorry," he pleaded. Blair turned to look at him again. Chuck touched hand to her cheek again. He felt relief when she didn't look away this time, but kept her eyes with his. "Tonight I think we should have Ephram sleep in here and that way..."

"Ugh I can't believe you!" she smacked his hand away and moved away from him.

"Blair you have to let him sleep in his own room at one point," he argued.

"Fine you know what Chuck he will sleep in here tonight. And I'll prove to you that we can be alone and I'm still not going to have sex with you," she spat.

"Oh we'll see about that," he glared.

"Just get out," she turned her back on him again. Chuck stomped out of the room and went downstairs to the bar. He needed scotch and he needed it now.

–

Max got up and was on his way to his room. He stopped when he saw Charlie turn off her phone and get up from the bed. He opened the door a bit and knocked on it. She looked up at him.

"What do you want? I'm on my way out," she asked as she walked over to her dresser and began to fix her hair. Max shrugged and walked in. He sat down at the end of her bed.

"Just thought we could you know talk..." he sighed casually. Charlie looked at him through the mirror. She let out a laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Since when do you and I talk Maxwell?" she questioned. Max watched as she put on red lipstick. He gave a shrug and leaned back on her bed a bit.

"I was just wondering what's going on with you," he prompted. Charlie put down the brush and turned around. She walked over to him and put her hands on her hips.

"Max cut the small talk. Why are you up here and what do you want?" her tone sounded annoyed. Max sat up a bit and tried to play dumb.

"Are you going to see Lex right now?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yep, so can I go?" her tone was sarcastic.

"What are you guys going to do?" he drawled out his voice in question.

"That's none of your business," she responded.

"Charlie..." he said slowly.

"Max..." she mocked. Max rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked over to her dresser as she sat on her bed and put her shoes on. He began to casually run his fingertips over her stuff. "Max what do you want?!" she asked in frustration. Max frowned and picked up a white case.

"I knew it," he said under his breath. He slowly turned towards to her with a glare.

"Max put that down!" she shouted and snatched it away from him.

"I'm going to kill Lex," he said in an angry tone.

"What are you talking about?" she smacked his chest.

"You're on birth control! Charlie you just started going out with him. You haven't even had your first official date with him how could you have sex with him?! I'm going to kill him," he started to freak.

"Max I've been on birth control since I was thirteen," she rolled her eyes.

"WHAT!?" Max boomed.

"For my period," she widened her eyes. She then scoffed, "And not that it's any of your business, but I'm still a virgin. Now I'm leaving. I'd appreciate it if you stopped playing this new big brother role and leaved me alone!" she screamed, absolutely humiliated. Max then watched as she fled from the room.

"Yeah well... I'm watching you!" he shouted after her. Charlie rolled her eyes and went out the front door. Max muttered something under his breath and went in his room.

–

Lex stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He let out a sigh and shook his wet hair. He then looked in the mirror as he slipped on a pair of boxers. He talked to Charlie a while ago and he wondered if maybe she was going to wait until tomorrow to come over. He dried his hair some more with the towel and then let it fall to the bathroom floor. He turned off the light and stepped out into the dark bedroom part of the suite. He walked towards the bed and fell down on it.

"Owe!" a girl voice screamed. Lex jumped up and turned on the light. Charlie sat up on his bed and looked at him. She frowned, "You weren't supposed to jump on me."

"How did you even get in here?" he asked with a smirk as he fell beside her. Charlie turned her body towards him and giggled a bit.

"I'm Charlie Bass I can do anything," she bragged and leaned in to kiss his lips softly. Lex chuckled and pulled away. Charlie rolled her eyes, "So where do you want to kiss me?" she sighed. Lex smiled at the fact that she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Well lay down and close your eyes," he instructed as he turned off the light. The room went pitch black except for the stream of city lights that came through the curtains a bit. Charlie felt him lower himself on the bed. She then felt him hover over her as he searched for a spot. She stiffened a bit at his breath on her neck. "Anywhere?" he whispered into her ear.

"Anywhere," she responded slowly as her eyes opened. Lex stared into her eyes and she felt his hand trail down her leg. She sucked in a large breath. He then moved himself down her body. "Just one," Charlie warned, sensing where he was headed. She felt him lift her skirt and immediately sat up. "Lex," she shook her head and put her hands to his chest.

"Relax," he smiled and touched her cheek.

"I don't want to have sex," she admitted. "I'm not ready yet," she shook her head. Her brother's talk had nothing to do with it, but she wasn't ready. It's not that she didn't trust him, but... she just wasn't ready.

"I'm not asking you to," he assured her and tucked a curl behind her ear. "It's just one little kiss on a place I haven't kissed yet," he explained.

"Okay," Charlie breathed and lied back down. Lex smiled down at her.

"I want to touch every part of you," he said in a low seductive tone. Charlie felt him spread her legs a bit and hover over them. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. She felt butterflies in her stomach, but at the same time she also felt nerves.

"Lex," she gasped as she felt his hands fondle with her underwear a bit. This was new and dangerous territory for them both.

"You're okay baby," he soothed her. She then felt his lips against her very inner thigh, they then moved slightly under her panties. She felt herself tingle all over. The moment went on for what felt like forever to her. To him it went by too fast. He pulled up, keeping his promise not to further it anymore. He then moved over her and kissed her lips. "Did that feel good?" he broke apart. She nodded with wide eyes.

"No one's ever touched me there," she admitted. Lex instantly smiled at this.

"No one else is allowed to touch you there," he ordered. She reached her hands up around his neck. He wrapped his legs with hers.

"How come you're different with me?" she asked suddenly. Lex smiled, but a confused look hit his face. Charlie blushed, "What I mean is that I've heard how you treat other girls and I wanted to know... what's so special about me?" her ruby lips pouted. Lex stared at her for a long time. He reached a hand to her lips.

"You're special because you're you," he finally answered. Charlie's eyes softened and her former pout transformed into a small smile. His own blue eyes sparkled as he leaned down and kissed her lips again.

"What does that mean?" she laughed and rolled her eyes. Lex's look silenced her laughter. It was a sincere look and they didn't come often, for anyone. He grabbed both of her hands and kissed them. His soft smile then turned into his infamous smirk.

"Because you're Charlie Bass," he chuckled.

"Well I could have told you that," she teased. Lex nodded and then leaned in very close. Charlie's smile immediately fell as her lips prepared for him. He was so close, inch by inch. He stopped seconds away from her lips. "What?" she gasped.

"Can I kiss it again?" he mused. Charlie pushed him off of her and scoffed.

"Way to ruin the moment," she stood up and fixed her skirt. Lex grabbed her from behind and pulled her back on the bed. He rested his head on her shoulder and brought his lips to her neck. "Alexander Sparks if you don't stop manhandling me I will tell my father where you kissed me," she threatened.

"No you won't," he chuckled. Charlie's mouth formed an "O". How dare he doubt her.

"Why is that?" she asked slyly.

"Simple," he kissed the tip of her ear. "You want me alive to kiss it again," he gave a low, seductive laugh. Charlie immediately rolled her eyes and got out of his grasp.

"You are so infuriating!" she shouted and threw her hands above her head.

"You are so hot when your mad," he replied with ease. Charlie froze with her back to him. Her hands fell to her sides. Lex raised his eyebrows in question. She slowly turned towards him.

"Really?" she asked with a smile. Her Bass side crept up and left the Waldorf behind. Lex got up and nodded as he put his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, but then again. You're sexy all the time," he pushed his lips against hers. Charlie giggled against them, but soon let them become suction cups to his lips. Lex bent his knees and lifted her up. He cupped her bottom with his hands and began to walk forward.

"What," kiss, "are," kiss, "you," kiss, "doing?" she asked as they stepped in the elevator. Lex grinned at her and kissed her nose.

"Making sure you get home in time so I'm still here to kiss you tomorrow," he teased and leaned in for another. The elevator doors shut. They had a couple floors to spare.

–

Blair walked into her bedroom with tired eyes. She buttoned up her shirt as she did so. She closed the door and turned around to see Chuck who sat at the end of the bed. She glared at him and walked over to the baby monitor. She turned it up to as high as she could. They could hear Ephram's breathing and any other noise that took place in the room.

"Well I hope your happy Chuck," she spat and walked over to the dresser. Chuck remained quiet and just watched her. This of course infuriated Blair further. She took out a baby doll night gown and slammed the drawer shut. She walked over to him, "Well aren't you going to say anything?!" she shouted with demand. Chuck rubbed his temples and stood up.

"What do you want me to say Blair? That I'm tired? That you're tired? That I did what's best for both of us and the baby?" he asked question after question. His tone did not once raise, but instead it came out more as a sigh. When he was finished he looked to her and raised his eyebrows.

"How about how you made me move my baby boy into a whole other room!" she slapped the fabric against his chest and stomped her foot like a child. She then shook her head and stepped back. "What if he wakes up crying and I don't' hear him? Honestly he's barely two months old and you act as if he's all grown up," she exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Well excuse me for wanting you to get some sleep!" he shouted back. He then shook his head and threw his arms in the air, "Excuse me for wanting a damn minute alone with my wife!" he roared. Blair narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well what is that supposed to mean?" she scoffed. Chuck rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. He stepped away from her and let out an angry, hysterical sounding chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean? What's that supposed to mean? I'll tell you what it means!" he got close to her face. "I have done everything you asked me to! I have let us spend every waking hour with the baby!" he began a pace, "I get that you're worried about him! I love him more than anything, but God dammit Blair I miss you too! Every second of every day is baby this and baby that! Well guess what the baby probably wants a little breathing room! Charlie and Max would love to spend time with him! Dorota, Eleanor, Cyrus, Harold, Roman, Lily, Rufus, NEED I GO ON?!" he sneered.

"Oh just say what you mean Chuck! You want sex you selfish bastard!" she shook her head and shot him a look of disgust. She then walked over to the closet and kicked her shoes in.

"Yeah a little sex would be nice!" Chuck returned with a smug, but angry look. He walked over to where she was and took of his shirt. She turned away from him. "Oh what do you not find me attractive now Blair?!" he mocked.

"How dare you!" she spun on her heal and gave him a push into the closet. Chuck stumbled back, but caught himself in the doorway. Blair let out an agitated scream and went into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and locked it as she changed. Chuck let out an angry laugh and stomped to it. He jiggled at the doorknob. When he found it was locked he pounded on it.

"BLAIR OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" he shouted as he banged on it with his hand. Blair rolled her eyes and changed into her night gown. She then brushed her hair in the mirror. She kept absolutely quiet to irritate him further. His fist pounded on the door more, "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR WOMAN!"

"What?!" she walked over to the door and spoke through it. She laughed, "What are you going to do Chuck?" she teased him with a bitter tone. On the other side Chuck's eyes lit up like fire. He let out his own angry laugh and shook his head.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?!" he questioned. He pounded his fist into the door as hard as he could, "I'M GOING TO COME IN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" he shouted and went out the bedroom door. Blair frowned as she heard the bedroom door slam.

"What is he doing?" she wondered out loud. She rolled her eyes, "So much for coming in you mother-Chucker," she mumbled and began to brush her hair again. She then head angry footsteps minute later. The bedroom door was slammed again and unknown to her at the time locked. "Back so soon dear?" she yelled with a mocking tone. Suddenly she heard a loud bang and then door flew open. Blair looked in the mirror at Chuck. She turned around and saw as he dropped a hammer. Her mouth practically fell to the floor.

"You maniac you broke the door handle!" she shouted. Chuck gave her a angry, but crazy looking smile. He was crazy, he thought bitterly. He was deprived and insane. He moved towards her and she rolled her eyes, "I don't have time for this. I hope you're going to fix that door! What if the kids heard you?!" she nagged him.

"I don't care," he said in a low tone. He lunged towards her, but she jumped away. "Oh don't even think about running Blair," he warned and reached for her. Blair slapped him across the face and then went for the toilet area of the bathroom. It had a door and lock.

"Stay away from me Chuck! You're crazy!" she commanded and tried to get away from him. Chuck grabbed her from behind and lifted her small body up. He threw her over his shoulders. She immediately struggled and pounded her fists on his back, "PUT ME DOWN NOW! I'M GOING TO REALLY SCREAM IN A MINUTE!" she threatened. Chuck smirked and carried her towards the bed.

"Oh you're going to scream alright," he muttered. He then dropped her on the bed. Blair went to move to the side, but he grabbed her leg and pulled her back.

"I hate you!" she snapped and tried to kick him. Chuck found no obstacle in this and pushed her down. He then pounced on her to pin her down. Blair struggled beneath him and shook her head, "Get off of me," she said in a low angry tone.

"I don't think so. You're not going to deny me anymore Blair," he seethed and kicked off his pants. Blair watched with wide eyes and then struggled under him more. He was practically naked on top of her when he slammed his lips into her neck. He placed rough and hard kisses all around it. Blair tried kicking him in his stomach, but failed. Chuck brought out his tongue and then bit some of her neck.

"Stop Chu..." she let out a moan. She then shook her head and pushed on him more. Chuck smirked knowing she had shown the first sign of weakness. "Chuck get off me now," she tried to keep her eyes wide and a stern tone.

"Just give into me Blair," he ordered in a husky voice. He then bit the tip of her ear. "I'm taking you whether you tell me to or not," he rasped and tangled his hands in her hair. Blair turned her head when he tried to look at her. Chuck grabbed her face and his deprived eyes met her angry ones.

"You won't do this," she ruled with a hard expression. Chuck gave a harsh smile and pulled her face towards him. She struggled, but her lips met his. He kissed her harder than he had in a long time. He bit her lip and made her grant access to his tongue. Blair pushed at his chest with her hand more. When it massaged the top of her mouth her strength weakened a bit. He pulled apart just in time for her to regain herself. "I hate you," she told him again. He looked at her in amusement.

"Quite frankly my dear, I don't give a damn," he smirked. Blair then watched with wide eyes as he ripped her night gown down the middle and threw the shreds to the floor. His mouth came in contact with her body immediately. Harsh kisses trailed from her neck to her breast. He cupped them with his hands and sucked on each of them. Blair knew he did this on purpose and it angered her further.

"Stop!" she wiggled under him. "Stop it Chu..." her pitch increased suddenly as he kissed her once again flat stomach. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Dammit," she cursed under her breath and hoped he had not heard it. He did and he would let her know too.

"You want this as much as I do Blair," he informed her of what was already true. His mouth sucked it's way down her legs. He rubbed her inner thighs and leaned up a bit. Blair's eyes looked at him as her body twitched to what it knew it really wanted. "Are you going to be good Blair and stay down or will I have to tie you?" he smirked.

"Go Chuck," she nodded down her body. "Please," she murmured, completely lost. Chuck smirked and moved off of her. He nipped at her inner thighs with his teeth and then soothed them with kisses. Blair let out a moan at this. He stopped for a moment to look at the wet spot on the sheets under her.

"Oh I'm going to have to taste that," he chuckled and spread her legs more with his hand. Blair's hands reached to the headboard as her head twitched back and fourth. Chuck kissed her center gently at first. Blair then screamed in pleasure as he proved to her mouth wasn't the only place his tongue could work it's magic. "You like that baby?" he asked her as he brought his face back to hers. Blair's eyes snapped open and she nodded. He pressed his hardness against her clit. She pushed at his chest in a moment of resistance.

"You disgust me," she stammered. Chuck smirked and sat up over her. She made no attempt to move, they both knew she could if she wanted to.

"Does," he shoved his member up in her as hard as he could. Blair gasped and let out a scream. Chuck withdrew it, "This," he inserted it again a bit deeper. "Disgust," another thrust. "You!" he shouted and began to pump hard up and down over her. Blair's body twitched and ached all over. Her head turned and tossed on her pillow as she continued to let out screams and cries of delight and pain. "FUCK!" he shouted as he exploded inside her after such a long absence. Blair screamed in pain as her hips arched forward completely and her peak reached and shot past it's normal level. Chuck pulled out and fell beside her. Blair stared at the ceiling with tired eyes. Neither uttered a word as they lied in silence.

"Whawha!" Ephram began to cry through the baby monitor.

–

Max tossed and turned in his bed. He squeezed his eyes at the constant crying. Honestly that thing never shut up. He waited for his mom to go to Ephram, but he just kept crying. Max tore off his covers and jumped up. He tore open his door and stormed into the nursery. Ephram cried in his bassinet loudly.

"DON'T YOU EVER STOP CRYING!?" Max shouted at him. Ephram just blinked his blue eyes as the tears continued to flow. Max rubbed his head and then turned back to him, "SOME OF US WANT TO SLEEP!"

"WHAWHAWAH!" Ephram screamed.

"FIRST YOU TAKE ALL THE ATTENTION! YOU MAKE OUR PARENTS FIGHT! AND YOU NEVER SHUT UP!" he shouted at the small baby boy. He leaned in close to get a good look at him. Ephram cried, but his blue eyes stared widely at Max. Max felt his shoulders slump a bit. He looked at the baby at first as if it was contagious. Ephram continued to stare at him as he cried. "Ugh just shut up," Max spat and picked him up. Suddenly Ephram silenced as he lied on Max's chest. Max felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"Awhleo," Ephram sounded against his chest. The crying had silenced. Max looked down at him and leaned him back. Ephram stared up at him with wide blue eyes.

"I guess you're not so bad," Max admitted. Ephram was rather cute. "It's not your fault their fighting I guess," he further his apology to someone who could not understand a word of what he was saying.

"Cahlle," Ephram smiled at him. Max's eyes softened completely. He then brought him back to rest against his chest. He walked over to the nursing chair and sat down. He stared down at Ephram.

"You know I'm not usually this mean... well not to family at least... well... not to mom and dad, but Charlie is only the exception because it's my job to bug her," he explained. Ephram blinked his eyes as if he listened. "You know when you get older I can teach you how to push her buttons... it's rather fun," he chuckled a bit. Ephram yawned as Max's soothing voice filled his ears. "I guess I could be a better older brother... and I do love you... even if you constantly have things coming out of you from every place you possibly can," he sighed.

"Maxwell?" Chuck asked from the doorway. Max looked up at his dad with a warm smile.

"It's okay dad go back to bed," he motioned him away. "We have everything under control, right Ephram?" he smiled down at his baby brother. Ephram's small mouth stretched open wide with a yawn.

"Alright just call if you need help," Chuck said and then closed the door quietly. Max rolled his eyes.

"He thinks I don't know how to handle you, you know?' Max shook his head. "I'm not super sweet like Charlie, but trust me it's just an act. Our sister is the spawn of Satan if she wants to be," he let out a laugh. He then lifted Ephram and kissed his nose, "But me... you can come to me anytime you want," he told him. Ephram gave a lazy smile and closed his eyes. Max put him back in his bassinet and tucked him in with his blankets. He then sat back down in the chair. He decided just to wait a few more minutes and make sure he didn't wake up again. Minutes turned to an hour and Max fell asleep in the chair watching his baby brother.

–

Charlie jumped up from bed and scampered towards the shower. She skipped school yesterday, but she had a test in Chemistry today she needed to ace. She had studied until two after Lex brought her home and planned on crashing as soon as the test was taken. The shower seemed like a blur as did fixing her hair. She quickly put on her uniform, did her make-up, and grabbed a plaid headband. She was surprised her father hadn't woken her up yet with a pound or two to her door. She stepped out her door and smacked straight into someone. She frowned and rubbed her head as she looked at Max.

"You look like hell," she commented. She didn't miss the fact he came from the nursery either. She gave him a sly smile to let him know she saw to. Max ignored her attempt to annoy him and played it cool.

"You're in a hurry," he replied. It almost sounded more like a question than a statement. Charlie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What? Upset you can't raid my room to see if I'm a slut again?" she asked with a clipped tone. Max only chuckled and shook his head.

"I think bitch is a word more fitting for you," he replied with fake sweetness. Charlie gave him a push to the chest. He then sighed, "I suppose yesterday I was being a bit..."

"Hypocritical? Ass like? Like dad?" she asked with a bitter smile.

"Hey!" Max interjected and pointed at her. "I am not like dad," he said plainly.

"Okay..." Charlie laughed with sarcasm. Max rolled his eyes, but then got back on task. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"What I'm trying to say is that I could have confronted you in a better way," he spoke so slow she thought for a minute it wasn't going to come out.

"Or you could just stay out of my business," she opted.

"But it's my job to meddle," he put a hand to his chest and smiled.

"Max dad does enough of that. What brought all of this on anyways?" she shrugged.

"Well someone mentioned someone, not Lex, about it and I then I got to thinking," he decided to be honest. "Anyways the more I thought the angrier I got. I mean you're my little sister and the thought of Lex doing things with you like I know he's done with other girls kind of makes me want to punch him in the face..."

"He doesn't treat me like he treats other girls," Charlie interjected. Max eyed her for a moment and then shook his head.

"Yeah, but all boys can change when it comes to sex," he muttered. "Lex is my boy, but any time you get that close to between a girls legs you can lose control. Especially if you're used to having sex," he acted as if he was an expert, which technically speaking he was.

"Well he won't," Charlie said with a lot of confidence. If Max spoke the truth then Lex had already tested himself last night when he practically kissed her in her most sensitive spot. She immediately blushed when she realized her brother was standing in front of her as these thoughts ran through her mind.

"How do you know that?" Max pushed her a bit further. Charlie was stuck. What was she supposed to say? Well Max because he kissed me between my legs last night? Yeah she didn't have a death wish for her boyfriend today. Finally a thought came to her and she smiled.

"Would you do that to Andrea?" she smirked, knowing she had one. Max responded with silence, both knowing she had made her point. Charlie smiled, "I'm glad you care bro, but when it happens for me... it will happen." She gave him a pat to the shoulder and walked past him.

"Yeah we'll see," Max called back at her with a smirk. Charlie only rolled her eyes and continued to advance down the staircase. She breezed to the kitchen in a hurry, but halted when she heard two voices. Her father and Lex to be exact. She hid behind the wall and listened. Honestly she thought the interrogations were over.

"Alexander," Chuck greeted with a nod. "What do I owe this pleasure?" the way he said the word pleasure made Charlie roll her eyes. Couldn't he be nice for once?

"Mr. Bass, I have something to ask you," he said quietly. Charlie peaked around to see him looking at his feet. What are you doing Sparks? She wondered and ducked behind the wall again.

"Is it about my daughter?" Chuck questioned, but by the look on Lex's face he definitely already knew the answer. Charlie frowned, don't say something stupid Lex. What he doesn't know wont' hurt him. Lex nodded quickly, damn he was nervous.

"Well you know we're boyfriend and girlfriend," he pointed out.

"I think that's been established," Chuck sighed as he eyed the boy carefully. "Make your point Lex," he instructed him with an intimidating look.

"Well so far Charlie and I have... well we go to school together you know? And we hang out here and at my suite. I also take her shopping and we get lunch and stuff, but..." he trailed off and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Charlie perked up, did he sound disappointed? Was he telling her father that he was breaking up with her? Did he find her ugly when he saw more of her last night? Why was she so damn insecure?

"What are you trying to ask me because quite frankly we both know I don't like to hear about how much of my daughters time you take up," Chuck urged him to get to the point.

"I want to take her out on a real official date. You know dinner, a nice one, but I want your permission," Lex let it all come out really fast. Charlie let out a sigh of relief and then her heart melted. She heard her father step towards Lex and stop, most likely in front of him.

"You have my permission, but I feel like there's something else you need to ask me," Chuck stared down at him and crossed his arms. Lex bit his bottom lip and leaned back a bit.

"Well I know right now her curfew is ten on school nights and then eleven on Friday's and weekends, but I was wondering if you could extend it to twelve for the date?" Lex ran all his words together and backed away from Chuck a bit. Afraid of the older Bass's response and how well he'd take it.

"Why?" Chuck frowned. "What do you need my daughter for until midnight?" he pressed him.

"Well I sort of have the evening planned out and it's the time I would need," Lex answered. "I promise it doesn't involve my suite or anything else Mr. Bass," he quickly added, not wanting Chuck to think what he was probably thinking. Chuck gave a hard stare for a moment. When he found that Lex wasn't lying he pursed his lips.

"I can have you followed if you've somehow slipped under my radar and lied to me, you know? And if I found out that you did I could have you killed and no one would find out who did it. So tell me right now if you're telling the truth. I'll take your word for it and grant you permission," Chuck held out his hand. Lex stared down at it.

"You have my word Mr. Bass," he nodded and shook his hand. Chuck sighed and rubbed his temples.

"When is the date?" he went straight to the point.

"I wanted to have it tonight," Lex admitted.

"Have you asked her yet?" Chuck raised his eyebrows.

"Well..." Lex smiled nervously.

"YES!" Charlie shouted as she jumped out from behind the corner. Both Lex and Chuck looked up in total shock and surprise. She jumped on Lex and hugged him, "Yes! Yes! Yes! And a million times more," her arms flew around his neck and she pulled him into a kiss.

"Charlie you dad," Lex pushed her off. Charlie instantly blushed and turned to face, the not so happy, eyes of her father. She laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah you're still here," she immediately let go of Lex. Lex crossed his arms and put a small space between them. Chuck eyed the two for a moment and then smirked.

"And I always will be... here and watching," he reminded them before he went up the stairs. Charlie arched her head to make sure he was gone. When he was she turned back to Lex. Before he could think she grabbed him and really kissed him. Lex reacted immediately and his hands grabbed her bottom. When they pulled apart he chuckled, "So you did go with the red dress right?" he smirked.

"You'll find out tonight," she replied with a knowing smile. "Take me to school?" she asked as she hung off of him from around his neck.

"Always," he replied with a smirk. Then to her delight he took her hand and walked towards the door with her. During the limo ride he listened as she babbled on about how excited she was. She almost slipped about her perfect outfit and of course he teased her for that. When they got there though he got out first and held his hand into her. Charlie smiled and took it. She slowly stepped out and looked around. Whoever was outside, boys and girls, turned to look at them. She took hold of his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked side by side. People in the crowd immediately cleared for them. The girls knowing if they got in Charlie's way she would make them regret it and boys knowing if they got in eithers way they would regret it. Most boys had also learned within a week of the new pair that you could look, but don't touch. Or talk to Charlie for that matter. In fact don't look if Lex could see you looking. Well there was always one who didn't get the memo.

"Hey Charlie," a sophomore boy mused as he stepped out in front of them. He was one of Jason's friends which basically meant he was an ass. Charlie rolled her eyes at him and continued to walk with Lex. The boy had hit on her before, but cocky wasn't her style. Well... except for Lex, but his cockiness was hot

"Move," Lex gave a forceful tone as Charlie looked away from them both and smiled at girls. She said hello as she passed. The boy studied Lex as he walked in front of them backwards. Lex suddenly stopped and Charlie found herself being ripped back when she continued to walk. "Are you stupid? Go away and stop checking out my girlfriend," Lex let go of Charlie's hand to step towards the boy and intimidate him. Charlie only rolled her eyes and turned towards Amber who had came up to her.

"Hey Amber," she smiled, but kept an eye on Lex. Amber gave a wave and then looked at Lex and the boy. She turned back to Charlie.

"Are they going to fight?" she wondered with interest. She was ready for some drama. Plus she would be the first one to snap a picture for Gossip Girl since she was so close.

"Nah," Charlie sighed. She then shrugged, "This happens a lot, the boy will scamper off in five, four, three, two..." both girls watched as the boy was dragged off by a few of Lex's friends. Charlie frowned, "My count was off I guess." Amber let out a laugh and then walked away when Lex came towards Charlie.

"Problem taken care of," he sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist. Charlie laughed and shook her head as they began to walk again.

"You're the only one who made it a problem," she let him know, but her tone was playful.

"Please... he was so eye raping you," he scoffed.

"You are such an over protective boyfriend," she exclaimed. People turned to look at them, but quickly looked away when they realized it was not their place to look.

"Oh just admit you love it. I know you find it hot," he shot her his infamous smirk.

"How?" she wondered out loud. She didn't even realize she had admitted he was right, but instead was more concerned as to who he gained this information. Lex shrugged as they stopped at her locker.

"When I was changing my ring tone again for your phone... I think you'll like this one by the way... your texts accidentally opened up and I read your conversation with Andrea. And I quote, oh my god Lex is so f-ing hot when he's over protective of me," he chuckled.

"Accidentally?" Charlie gave him an amused smile as she took out her books.

"Exactly," he responded and took her books from her. Charlie was almost surprised until he grabbed a nerdy looking boy from their grade. "Take these to her first period," he instructed. The boy nodded and scampered off with the books. Charlie doubted the poor boy even knew her first period.

"And here I thought we were finally going to do something traditional," she referred to the books. Lex let out a chuckle and pulled her closer to him. They walked out of Constance's locker hallway and towards St. Judes.

"Bass we are anything, but traditional. Although if it will please you I did carry your books, just in our own original way," he explained with a classic smirk.

"I suppose the fact that you scared someone else into doing something I could easily do on my own pleases me," she tried to hide her smile, but it showed. They both knew how much the already loved the power they felt. They could only imagine how next year, when they really held power, would be. They stopped in front of his locker and he shifted through it. When he got his books out Charlie grabbed them, "My turn," she smirked. Lex watched as she reached a hand out and grabbed a boy's shoulder. The boy quickly spun around and looked at her. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Carry these books to room 104?" she held them out to him. The boy nodded quickly and gave a flirtatious smile. He then took the books.

"My pleasure," he smiled and leaned towards her.

"Alright... alright move it along Romeo," Lex interrupted and got between them. The boy saw Lex and quickly took of to do his task. Lex turned around and narrowed his eyes at Charlie, "That's not how you do it."

"But that's how I get boys to do things for me. I simply bat my eyelashes like this," she showed him and then smiled, "And smile like that and they can't refuse me."

"That's exactly my point," he muttered.

"Well you have your way and I have mine," she reached a hand up and fixed his collar. She then smiled at him and batted her eyelashes, "Are you mad at me?" Lex stared at her and finally broke down. He sighed and pulled her towards him.

"You truly are an evil little thing," he sighed. Charlie nodded and smiled as she took his hand.

"I know and you love it," she giggled.

"That's what scares me," he chuckled, following her along.

–

"Miss Blair morning is here," Dorota sang out as she came in and brought back the curtains of the bedroom. Blair let out a happy sigh and stretched her arms. "You sleep good?" Dorota asked as she lied out an outfit for Blair.

"Absolutely wonderful Dorota," Blair exclaimed as she turned to lie on her side. She giggled a bit, she felt so satisfied. All tension in her had finally been released. "Where's Chuck?" she suddenly asked.

"Mr. Bass downstairs, he act guilty today," Dorota said while she eyed Blair. Blair however didn't pay attention as she hummed to herself. "Miss Blair?" Dorota frowned. Blair stopped her humming and giggled again.

"Tell him to come up will you?" she sighed and closed her eyes. She tried to imagine the feeling of him coming n contact with every part of her body again. Dorota eyed Blair strangely. It was a big change after Blair's usual angry attitude towards Chuck since the baby came home. And she would never say anything, but she definitely heard them screaming last night.

"I will," Dorota nodded and then walked out of the room. Blair giggled again as she twirled one of her curls in her finger. Suddenly the bedroom doors were opened and Chuck came through. Blair looked up at him with a smile.

"Chuck," she greeted with a smile. Chuck watched as she winced in pain when she sat up. Between her legs was still awfully soar. He slowly walked towards her as a huge tidal wave of guilt washed over him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stood at the side of the bed. When he came back in last night after going to check on the baby Blair was asleep. He remember his behavior towards her and although a part of him felt satisfaction the other part felt slight ashamed.

"I'd like to apologize for my actions last night. I had a few drinks and took it too far," he muttered as he forced himself to meet her eyes. Blair's face held surprise.

"Chuck..." Blair started to say something, but he held up his hand. He shook his head and parted his lips to continue what he was going to say.

"I acted like a maniac last night and I'm really sorry Blair. If I hurt you I'll never forgive myself. Which is why I think it would probably be best if I stayed in the guest room for a little while until you're ready to have me back in here," he spoke as if he had practiced it in front of the mirror over and over again.

"What?" Blair asked as her tone raised in pitch. She frowned not liking what she was saying at all. Chuck stared down at her and saw her frowning. He took it as her being very pissed.

"I'm just going to move a few of my things and..." he started to walk towards the closet. Blair jumped up from the bed and grabbed his arm.

"OWE!" she shouted as she bent her knees a bit. She hadn't thought the move through completely. Chuck immediately grabbed her and looked on her with caution.

"Are you okay?" he questioned. Blair nodded and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Just a little sore," she mumbled as she straightened her legs out. She held onto him for support. Chuck looked down in shame at her words.

"I'm very sorry Blair," he spoke. "You should probably take a hot bath, I promise not to bother you," he nodded as his eyes met hers again.

"But I want to be bothered," she almost shouted as she latched onto him. Chuck raised his eyebrows in question.

"But last night after I..." he started to further his guilt, but Blair put a finger to his lips. His eyes gazed into hers in question. Blair smirked and looked at him suggestively.

"Last night was amazing," she finally admitted. She then laughed, "I'll admit I thought you had gone mad and hated you at the time, but I also felt so hot. And then this morning as sore as I am I fell so... so... satisfied," she giggled.

"So I didn't hurt you?" Chuck wondered out loud.

"You did, but in a good way," she winked at him. She then reached her hands up behind his neck and pulled him towards her. She attacked his lips with hers. Chuck's stomach did butterflies and he felt like jumping for joy. He was beginning to think she found him unattractive or something. Blair giggled and pulled away from him.

"I love you," he smirked and tucked a curl behind her ear.

"And I love you," she replied with ease. Chuck was about to say something else when Dorota entered the room. She had Ephram in her hands.

"Miss Blair he need bath," she told Blair. Blair nodded and walked over to Dorota. Chuck watched as she spread her legs as she walked and kind of winced. Blair took Ephram and then did this all the way to the bathroom. When she was gone Dorota turned towards Chuck.

"Mister Chuck was very bad last night," she said with a clipped tone and then turned on her heal. Chuck hid his smile from her until she walked away.

"Chuck...." Blair's voice came from the bathroom. Chuck instantly went in and locked the door behind him. He looked to see her now completely naked in the huge tub. She had Ephram rested against her chest as she cleaned him with a wash cloth. "I need help now and... when I put him down for a nap," she implied.

"Thank you," Chuck looked towards the ceiling. Blair laughed at him and then watched in delight as he stripped of his clothing and climbed in with her. She bent over and kissed him strongly on the lips. Ephram who was now helping himself to Blair's milk was oblivious to his mother and father. Chuck chuckled against her lips and pulled away a bit.

"You know I was thinking if we rearranged Ephram's sleeping schedule he would probably sleep through most of the night and give us time to ourselves," she told him as she began to wash Ephram's back. Chuck nodded as he stared at her body up and down and then again.

–

Charlie giggled as Lex pulled on her into the boys locker room. It was after school, but opposite sex in the locker rooms at any time was against the rules. Lex opened up his locker quickly, but stopped to smile at Charlie. She had been looking around, but stopped when she felt his eyes on her. She had ended the day with track and didn't change back to her uniform. She had on a black tank top, red Sophie shorts, and her hair had been straightened and now let down from its former pony tail. She slowly turned towards him and quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him. Lex eyed her up and down. He then crossed his arms and leaned against the lockers.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love those little shorts of yours?" he spoke with a seductive tone as he eyed her perfect legs. Charlie rolled her eyes and then smacked him.

"Hurry up and get your stuff I don't want detention," she scolded, but it was playful. Lex put up his hands in surrender as he turned back to his locker. He began to shuffle through it. "Messy of course," Charlie scoffed. She then sighed and started to run her hands among the lockers. She walked over to the ones across from her and was surprised when one opened. She looked around and then peeked inside.

"What are you doing?" Lex asked with an amused tone. Charlie jumped around to face him.

"Nothing..." she lied. Lex shook his head and walked towards her. "Who's locker is this anyways?" she asked and then saw a picture. "Never mind," she rolled her eyes. The picture was of Jason Baizen and his new girlfriend, (gag) Ella Beaton. Charlie looked it over. Ella was in her bra as she kissed Jason. "Her boobs are so fake," she scoffed.

"What boobs?" Lex asked.

"You're getting good at this," Charlie smirked and closed the locker. She then raised her eyebrows, "So do you have a picture of me...?" she wrapped her arms up around his neck.

"I don't have one like the ones the guys post in here so I think it's best we don't put one up," Lex winked at her. Charlie pouted her lips.

"Well we are going to change that. I will not be passed up by Ella Beaton," she spoke with disgust. She then walked over to her brothers locker. Put in the combination, to Lex's surprise, and pulled out his Polaroid camera.

"Oh come on you're not seriously going to pose without your shirt on are you?" Lex questioned. Part of him liked the idea, but that part of him wanted to keep it to his private viewing. He'd rather not have all the guys know and then want his girlfriend even more. Charlie walked towards him and put a hand on her hip.

"Nope," she smirked, "You are... take it off Sparks," she giggled. Lex raised his eyebrows at her with a smile. Charlie motioned for him to hurry with her hands, "I said lose the clothes."

"Your wish is my command," Lex shrugged off his shirt. Charlie admired his body... okay so she totally checked him out. What Lex found even more sexy was that she didn't even try to hide it. She gave him a look of pure interest and licked her lips. She sighed and put her back to him. "Whoa I prefer the front," Lex teased.

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes. "No wrap your arms around me and put your head on my shoulder," she commanded and lifted the camera up with her hand.

"Yes mam," Lex mocked and did as she said. Charlie set the camera up on top of his highest locker shelf and angeled it a bit. She then turned her head into him and pressed her cheek against his. She smiled, just lips, and perked her breast up a bit. The camera flashed and it printed the picture. Charlie giggled and reached for it. Lex waited for her.

"Look how hot we look," she turned around and held it in front of him. Lex took the picture and examined it far away and then up close. He then stuck it under a magnet n his locker.

"Well I look good, but you..." he stretched out the word 'you'. Charlie frowned and looked down at her body for a second. Lex pulled her towards him suddenly, "You looking fucking sexy," her said in a low seductive tone. He then pulled her against him more and kissed her. Charlie kissed him back and lifted the camera. She snapped another picture. Lex pulled away at the sound. "This one's just for you," Charlie whispered and placed it in his hand. "Now let's go, we both have a date to get ready for," She giggled and pulled him from the gym locker room. Left behind was an open locker door and a picture of Upper East Side's biggest power couple yet.

–

"I don't understand though," Max frowned at the television. This movie they were watching he found to be the most difficult thing to interpret ever. Andrea who was curled up against him on his head sighed. Max paused the television, "Okay so in the first movie we watched Bella, a human, fell in love with, Edward a vampire. Freaky James comes in, but they survive and he promises not to leave her. Then in this movie Jasper, who is a good looking guy I might add, attacks Bell at her birthday. So Edward leaves her to protect her... but in doing this he leaves her to die. Then she's saved by that Sam dude and Jacob, who happens to be a werewolf because in one town you can't just have one not human thing running around, and he saves her from everything. Then after Edward just left her, didn't come back to check at all... she goes running back to him? I mean she wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Jacob. But then it's all hey look Edward's back and I'm not going to you know make him work for it or anything no.... I'm going to jump into his arms. Meanwhile Jacob, the only normal one in my opinion, is left in the dust. How was that a happy ending?" Max asked with a shrug. Andrea sighed and turned off New Moon as the credits rolled.

"Well it's a happy ending for Bella and Edward because they love each other and are together again," Andrea explained. Max shook his head and got up.

"Nope that was stupid," he scoffed.

"It was not," Andrea pouted.

"Andrea the man sparkled in the sun," Max said as if she couldn't hear him. Andrea stood up and smiled.

"I know pretty sexy right?" she nudged him playfully.

"I myself would rather have the dog slobber. At least I could handle Jacob's attitude. I mean Edward is just so... so..." he searched for the words.

"Nice, charming, chivalrous..." Andrea went on to annoy him more.

"Boring," Max stated simply. He smirked, "He won't let her do anything dangerous. Jacob's like hell yeah ride the motorcycles with me and another thing how could it be comfortable to lie against hard cold rock like vampire skin?" Max questioned.

"Max you're over analyzing this," Andrea sighed and rubbed her head. She then walked out of the room and went to go get a water. She sighed when he followed her.

"Yeah Bella should have analyzed everything a bit more. I mean letting Edward off the hook like that was just weak and annoying. Jacob's so much cooler," he nodded as he thought of the werewolf.

"Does someone have a man crush on a fictional character?" Andrea mocked.

"Yeah you probably have one on Edward," Max said with a tone of disgust at Edward's name. Andrea sighed and shook her head.

"That's it we are never watching the rest of them," she spoke sternly. She then got a water bottle from the fridge and opened it. She took a sip and handed it to Max. He took a sip.

"Wait there's more?" he asked and pointed back towards his room.

"What? No...psh I was kidding," Andrea lied.

"Oh no we are watching all of them. I want to see what happens to Jacob and if Edward goes off an threatens to sparkle again... ooh he's bad ass," he spoke with sarcasm. Andrea couldn't help, but laugh a little. "I mean there is sun tan lotion you can put on now that sparkles... why can't just be like dude look at me I'm pale. I need it and I like the sparkles?" Max shrugged.

"I'm not even going to respond to that," Andrea shook her head and walked from the room. Max quickly spun on his heel and ran after her.

"Wait I'm not done yet!" he shouted as the bedroom door shut with both of them in it.

–

A/N: Alright guys I typed in 10 size font and this totaled to 26 pages. I think I deserve some good reviews, don't you?

Next time On BATB:

#1 Lex/Charlie first official dinner date

#2 Time will skip to a party that will reveal lots of drama

#3 You'll have to wait and see


	32. Closer To Her

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **Closer To Her**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls, that go past her shoulders, are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: Thank you for all the long wonderful reviews! I'm happy you liked the long chapter so much and I hope you enjoy this one just as much. Make sure to check out my **PHOTOBUCKET **for almost each chapter. There will be pictures that go along with them. Enjoy!

IMPORTANT!

The party I mentioned at the end of the last chapter that was supposed to take place in this one will not. It will be in the next one.

BATB SPOILERS!

If you'd like to see some _**Breakfast at the Basses**_ spoilers then here's a few things you could do:

~ Visit the link for Chex Scrapbook on my profile. There are pictures in there that will give you spoilers.

~ Feel free to hit me up on facebook. I've been known to give some away on there.

–

Their first official dinner date was here. It started soon and he couldn't be more nervous. Charlie had of course refused to let him see her dress so he had been clueless on what to wear. So he had enlisted in some inside help. Dorota told him she would be wearing black and red so he chose a red dress shirt and black pants. He did have a matching suit jacket, but he found himself rather hot, and for the first time not in the turned on kind of way. What seemed like a year long elevator ride up to the Bass home certainly didn't help that factor. He had finally made it though. Lex stepped into the Bass home with a nervous expression and bouquet of white orchids. They were an unusual flower, not traditional at all for first dates or any dates for that matter. They were her favorite though and she always wanted them in white. He heard the clicking of heels coming towards him, but he knew it wasn't her yet.

"Oh Lex sweetheart you look so handsome," Blair complimented as he stepped into the family room. Lex smiled at her and shot a look to Ephram who was wrapped up in a fuzzy white blanket and sound asleep. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably, but spared a smile for her.

"Thank you Mrs. Bass," he barely managed four words. He knew someone else was near that would definitely be giving him the third degree before he left the house safely.

"Are you going to tell me where you're taking my daughter tonight? She told me you wouldn't even tell her," she said, a casual tone. In this moment from the outside Lex knew it looked like nothing. Anyone who didn't know Blair Bass would think she was sweet and just concerned about her daughter. Lex definitely knew better though. She was too be feared just as much as Mr. Bass, if not more. She just did her work more quietly. So far he was still on her good side and he planned to keep it that way. He cleared his throat which was rather dry.

"Well Mrs. Bass I didn't tell Charlie because it's a surprise and well I..." he started to stutter and ramble on like an idiot. He desperately wanted someone to shut him up.

"Relax Lex, I'm sure Charlie will tell us all about it when she gets home," she sighed. Lex was thankful, but when she parted her lips again he knew it was coming. She gave him a knowing look, "And she will tell me everything about the evening. So don't think anything that makes its way past the rest of the family will make it past me. Understood?" she said the last word with a perky tone. Now he knew where Charlie got her 'innocent on the outside, evil on the in' thing.

"Understood Mrs. Bass," he confirmed with a nod of his head. Blair narrowed her eyes for a moment as she studied his. Once she was satisfied he was being truthful she smiled again.

"I'm glad we're on the same page Lex. Treat my daughter right and we won't have a problem," she explained. She then shifted Ephram against her a bit. Ephram wiggled a bit in his sleep, but then snuggled against her. Lex found himself smiling at this and blushed afterwards. He tried to play it off, but Blair saw it. She stood up and walked over to him. Lex immediately straightened his posture. Blair reached out her free hand and fixed his tie, "There you go." Lex breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he mumbled. Blair nodded and grinned at him. She then looked up the staircase for a moment before she turned back to look at Lex again.

"I'm going to go see if Charlie is almost done getting ready yet," she mentioned before she disappeared up the staircase. Lex took this opportunity to sit down on the couch. He stared down at the bouquet in his hands. _What if she didn't like them? What if she wanted the traditional roses?_ _Why was he so damn nervous? _He heard footsteps behind him and froze. They certainly did not belong to anyone who wore heals.

"Alexander," Chuck was heard from behind. His voice was stern and strong, but then again it always was. Lex practically jumped up from the seat. He refrained himself luckily and turned to face Chuck in a cool manor.

"Mr. Bass," he nodded and made sure not to drop the flowers. Chuck's eyes fell to them for a moment. Lex knew what he was thinking and hoped he saw this as a good thing. After all getting her favorite flowers had to be a good thing right? Unless he thought he had an ulterior motive. Wait he was Mr. Bass he always thought Lex had an ulterior motive. So nothing was out of the ordinary. He was good. He turned back to Mr. Bass with a normal smile. Usually he would go for innocent, but Mr. Bass would know he was faking it then.

"She's not ready yet," Chuck sighed as he walked around the couch. Lex turned in his seat and faced forward. Mr. Bass sat in a chair across from him. He narrowed his eyes and scrutinized Lex's appearance. When he was done and Lex was as nervous as ever Chuck met his eyes again. "So have you ever taken a girl on a first date before?" Chuck questioned.

"Not really... well not one like this is going to be at least," Lex explained. Chuck sat back a bit and scowled. Lex's eyes widened as he realized how Chuck could have interpreted that. Lex quickly opened his mouth, "What I meant was that before I didn't really do first dates because well... I was with experienced girls and what I did with them I in no way plan to do with Charlie."

"You in no way plan to do with Charlie ever," Chuck corrected, no amusement on his face whatsoever. He then leaned forward, "Because if you do, tonight or any night for that matter, I will find out. I will come after you before you can even think about hiding or running. Once I have you I will make sure that you wish I was never born. Are we clear?" Chuck finished with a smile as if what he said was completely casual.

"Crystal," Lex managed out as he nodded vigorously.

"I'm glad we understand each other Lex," Chuck smirked as he sat back in his seat. Lex however remained glued to his straightened back position. "So my wife and my daughter don't know where you are taking her tonight," Chuck noted.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Lex admitted. Chuck let out a chuckle.

"Well as nice as that is for Charlie," he shook his head, "You'll find I don't like surprises very much. So I suggest before my wife and daughter return you give me exact details on the night," Chuck commanded. Lex checked behind him to make sure Charlie wasn't anywhere around. He had kept it a secret this long and he refused to have it spoiled right before the evening took place. He took a deep breath and prepared to reveal all to Chuck.

"Well Mr. Bass first we're going to..."

–

Charlie stepped in front of the full length mirror and took a deep breath. She had spent hours getting ready and that wasn't counting her hair at all. Now she would do the ultimate must before a first date. Scrutinize her appearance in strict detail from head to toe. Her hair was in chestnut brown curls that went below her breast. She also had her full bangs that covered her eyebrows fixed like they should be. Luckily she had not broken out on her face or anything like that. No her skin was smooth and blemish free. Lex had described it to her as looking like porcelain once and right now she agreed. She applied black eyeliner to her her lower eye and also a thin layer on the top. Over that layer was a deep red eyeshadow, with a bit of a shimmer. Her eye lashes almost looked fake. She had been thrilled when the new mascara she tried made them long and clump free. She used little blush, but you could still see a rose color added to her cheeks. On her lips was a special shade of red lipstick, topped with a clear gloss to make it pop.

"Now to the outfit," she breathed and prepared herself. Her grandmother had made the dress for her and she could only hope that it looked good on her. She lowered her eyes first to the small black jacket over it. You could barely see it in the front, except for the sleeves on her arms that went so far it only showed the tips of her fingers. It was tightly fitted, but not too tight. Then on her neck she wore more of a costume jewelry looking necklace. It was silver and wrapped around a few times. She couldn't avoid the dress any longer. She slowly let

her eyes scan it from the top to the bottom. It was a gorgeous red color, there was no denying that. You couldn't tell because of the jacket, but it was strapless. It showed the perfect amount of cleavage, but the necklace made sure your eyes didn't immediately go to that. It puffed out a bit where her chest was, but then pulled tightly to the middle where a large bow took place as the center piece of the dress. The tightness once again flowed out and sort of did a bubble style thing until it stopped at mid-thigh. She had finished it off with a pair of black stilettos. Everything about the outfit was absolutely perfect.

"Oh my god! Honey you look absolutely breath taking," Blair gasped from the doorway. Charlie's head immediately snapped towards her, slightly startled. Blair adjusted Ephram on her shoulder and then walked towards her daughter. She used her free hand to touch Charlie's hand. "I can't even form words right now Charlie," she expressed. Charlie blushed a bit and looked down. She was used to her mothers approval on practically everything. She was never told by Blair that she looked fat in something or the dress would look better on someone else. This praise right now though had topped the rest.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Charlie asked. She looked back up at her mother with a nervous face. Blair let a huge grin break out on her face. She shook her head.

"No I think he'll love it," she assured her. Charlie hugged her mother from the side. She quickly pulled away though. Ephram loved to spit up at random moments and neither girl was going to take a chance.

"Does it look like I took time to get ready?" Charlie questioned as she looked in the mirror again. She fixed her hair a bit, "I mean I don't want it to look like I had to take time to look good, but I want it to look like I did take time... I mean.... Do you know what I mean?" she turned towards her mother again. Blair let out a small laugh and nodded.

"Honey I know exactly what you mean and I also know that's your nervous talk. So just take a deep breath and relax. Don't worry about what will happen just enjoy what does," Blair told her as she sat down on the bed. Charlie bit her bottom lip, but nodded. Blair patted the seat next to her on the bed, opposite of what side she held Ephram on. Charlie took the opportunity immediately and sat next to her mother.

"I just... I know he's heinous and a jerk sometimes, but mom he's so different with me. Like I really like him and I'm just worried that tonight I'm not going to live up to everything. I mean when we're at school he sees me as the powerful queen to be and then when we hang out with our friends of course I'm comfortable. And then when we hang out alone we both let our guards down, but what if tonight I freak out? What if he..." Charlie started to panic and Blair put a hand to her mouth. When she was sure her daughter was calmed she removed it. She turned her cheek towards her.

"Charlie you have to calm down. He's as nervous as you, trust me. Think about it... he's down there with your father," Blair said as she gave a knowing smile. Charlie remembered that little factor and then let out a laugh. Blair rubbed her back, "See honey you both are nervous, but it's a good kind of nerves."

"Tell me about it. The butterflies are fluttering like crazy right now," Charlie commented as she stared across the room. Blair instantly felt a soft smile grace her lips.

"Something in my stomach, fluttering."

"Butterflies?"

"Whatever you do keep those butterflies healthy and strong Charlotte," Blair decided to change the dialogue this time around. She would never ask for anyone to murder the beautiful creatures that took home in hearts ever again. Charlie slowly looked at Blair with a slightly confused expression. "Trust me on this one," Blair whispered. Charlie slowly smiled when she realized that she could never kill the butterflies he gave her.

"Ugh... eh... eh," Ephram sounded as he began to wake-up from his slumber. Both Blair and Charlie both looked at him. He blinked his beautiful blue eyes a few times before they opened wide. Blair moved him a bit so he could look up at both of them. His eyes locked on Charlie and he smiled.

"Thanks little brother," she said as she put her hand out. He reached his own little hand up and wrapped it around her finger. Sure he smiled at her all the time, but she liked to think a Bass baby knew when someone was in need of an outfit compliment.

"He is such your fathers child," Blair sighed and shook her head. Her tone however showed how truly happy she was about this little fact. When Charlie looked at her mother's adoration for her family and especially her father it made her wonder. Could anyone ever be more in love than her parents? She knew they had a harder time than anyone getting it all together, but if you looked at them now you knew they could conquer anything together. Blair interrupted her thoughts and patted Charlie's leg, "Well let's not waste anymore of your curfew time. I think it's time I handed you over to Lex... for the night."

"Actually she will never be handed over to anyone and it is not for the night, but only until midnight," her father corrected. Both Blair and Charlie looked up to him. He leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed. Charlie stood up and twirled around. She stopped and waited like a small child for her fathers approval. "You look too gorgeous for my liking princess," he smiled. Charlie grabbed him in a hug. Chuck held on for a long time. Blair saw his face and it both warmed and broke her heart a bit.

"Is he waiting for me?" Charlie pulled away and asked with an eager tone. Blair was ready for her to start jumping up and down at this point. Chuck nodded slowly. "I can't wait," she exclaimed. Blair walked over to Chuck and let her free hand rest on his lower back for support. Chuck sent her a thankful look. "So can I go?" Charlie asked as she motioned towards the door.

"After I get a picture of course," Blair grinned as she handed Ephram to Chuck. She then held up her camera for them both to see.

"Mom..."

"Blair..." Charlie and Chuck both moaned in union. Charlie of course knew she was about to be embarrassed. While Chuck on the other hand didn't understand why they must document a day like today. Blair shook her head and gave them both a look that said I-get-what-I-want-end-of-story.

"Okay... Okay, but first go downstairs and then I'll come down. I want to make sure that if he wants to bail he can when he sees me going down the stairs," Charlie said.

"Like hell he will," Chuck retorted with anger.

"Dad calm down I said it not him," she rolled her eyes. Chuck nodded gruffly. He then muttered something under his breath Blair and Charlie chose to ignore. Charlie then watched as both of her parents left the room. She realized how cheesy this moment would look from the outside. Both of her parents and baby brother, but she didn't care. In her opinion it was the start of a perfect night. And since when did she care what others though?

"Okay here we go," she said to herself. She took a deep breath and walked down the hallway. She stopped before she came in view. Then before she could back out she slowly walked to the top of the staircase. She knew Lex could only see part of her right now. She took her first step and the others came easy.

"Oh my god," Lex gasped as Charlie slowly came down the staircase. It was like a movie slow motion moment. He literally thought that time had slowed down so it could try to display some of her perfection. All the time in the world wouldn't be enough for him to describe how she looked. She was absolutely breath taking, gorgeous, and the most perfect thing he had ever seen. His blue eyes suddenly locked with her brown. She smiled at him and he managed to form one from his mouth that had previously dropped to the floor. When she came to the bottom of the stairs she stopped right in front of him.

"These are for you," he said and held out the white orchids. Blair clasped hand over her mouth to the side. Chuck rolled his eyes at his wife's behavior. Charlie's eyes fell down to the flowers.

"They're my favorite," she replied and took them. They were absolutely gorgeous.

"That's why I got them," he stated.

"Thank you," she said and put them in a vase on the table. She knew her mother would take care of it. Now for the big moment. She braced herself.

"What do you think?" she requested his opinion. By the smile on her face and how she stood he knew that she was nervous. He also knew this was ridiculous. She was an angel on Earth. There wasn't a word out there or that could ever be invented to hold up for her beauty. "Lex?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"I... I... you look... oh my god... your going out with me and... your so... I... I..." he stuttered on like an idiot. He was Lex Sparks, what the hell was happening to him? Charlie broke out large grin and grabbed him. She smashed her lips against his to show him she appreciated it.

"Maybe it's the times, but if I recall it's the end of the date where the kiss happened," Chuck said with a clipped tone. Charlie's eyes widened and she immediately pulled away from Lex. Lex wiped his mouth and kept his eyes from Mr. Bass. They both blushed bright red. Blair was giddy with how cute it was. When Chuck saw they were now standing nervously next to each other. Not even touching by their hands he smirked, "Much better."

"Oh hush... Charlie Lex get together for a picture," Blair ordered as she walked towards them with the camera.

"Mom..." Charlie groaned. Lex tapped her and she turned towards him.

"It's okay," he whispered.

"No it's embarrassing," she said in a low tone and shook her head.

"Relax Bass," Lex smirked as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He tickled her side a bit and she gave a big smile. He flashed his classic smirk. Before she could realize what happened Blair snapped the picture. She winked at Lex and put the camera in her pocket. Charlie tried to glare at Lex, but she found she couldn't.

"Can we go now?" Charlie begged. She grabbed onto Lex's hand which surprised both him and Chuck. Blair looked to Chuck for a moment. As soon as she saw he was going to hold them longer she stepped in.

"Have a wonderful time," she smiled at them. "Chuck," she said and pulled at his hand. Chuck was about to object, but she tightened her grasp. He frowned at the pain. When he looked up to see Charlie and Lex he saw they were already gone.

"Oh you're good," he nodded at Blair.

"Duh," she stated before going up the stairs. Him and Ephram quickly followed.

–

Andrea and Sarah walked along side each other in the mall. They both laughed at something Sarah had said. Sometimes they were lost without Charlie, but today it was alright. That could be cause they talked about her, Lex, and what could be happening on their date most of the time, but still. They were getting ready to leave when Sarah suggested they go by Tiffany's. She wouldn't be surprised if she saw Lex and Charlie in there. Then after that they would head out. The girls both came up and looked in the window.

"I don't see them," Sarah squinted her eyes and looked in. Andrea did the same, but then froze. Her eyes widened a bit when instead of Charlie and Lex she saw Max. She pulled at Sarah's jacket fiercely. "Owe! What is it?" Sarah asked as she tried to see what Andrea was so obsessed with. "Oh my God! Is that Max?" Sarah exclaimed as she spotted out the other Bass. Andrea nodded, but her eyes stayed glued to him for a moment. Then a huge grin grew on her face.

She turned towards Sarah, "Do you think he's in there for me?" she asked. Sarah's smile grew too and she looked back inside. Andrea frowned when Sarah's face fell a little.

"We should go," Sarah said suddenly. She went to tug on Andrea, but Andrea shrugged her off. She turned in to see what she was looking at. When she saw it her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. There was another girl in there with him. A really pretty girl and they were looking at things together. "Maybe she's just a friend," Sarah offered. She felt absolutely horrible about the situation now.

"I can't believe that Bass-hole is cheating on me," she seethed. Sarah would have made a comment about the new nick name, but when she saw her friends face she knew not to. Andrea looked livid, but she looked even more depressed.

"Andrea I think we should just take a deep breath. Why don't you just go confront him," Sarah offered. She put a hand to her back for comfort. Andrea tore away from it though.

"Oh please that's probably what he wants. That ass would just love it if I caused a huge scene and everyone saw how much of a player he was. I knew going out with him was a mistake! How could I ever think he was genuine?!" she turned to Sarah as if she would have the answer for that.

"Andrea I don't..." Sarah shrugged and started to say something. Andrea shook her head as tears started to pour from her eyes. "Oh honey please don't cry," she soothed. She really needed Charlie right now. Then again having his sister here could be bad too.

"Just leave me alone," Andrea sobbed before she ran off for the bathroom. Sarah was glad when she looked around to see no camera phones pulled out. She then glared back through the window. Max and the whore were coming this way now. He even had a Tiffany's bag in hand. Sarah took a deep breath and then prepared for battle. She stomped towards him just as he opened opened the stores door. When Max saw her he smiled, but she smacked him upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?" he frowned and rubbed his head. Sarah glared at him, but first she turned her attention to the other woman. She put on a look of pure disgust and motioned her away.

"Get lost home wrecker," she spat. The girl ran back inside quickly. Sarah then turned and slapped Max across the cheek. He jumped back and got out of her reach. "Oh don't even! By the time I get done with you, you'll be in a body bag," she threatened.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" he shouted a bit. When she made a move for him he dodged her. "Stop hitting me Humphrey," he ordered. Sarah could not believe the audacity he had. He acted as if this was nothing. Did he not realize Andrea was one of her best friend? Did he not realize what he did?

"What am I talking about? What am I talking about?!" Sarah shouted and flailed her arms in the air. She then shook her finger at him, "I can't believe you would do this. I know you are you Max, but I thought you cared about Andrea. How could you cheat on her and especially in such a public place..." she started to go off in an angry ramble, but Max cut her off.

"What the hell? I never cheated on Andrea. What are you talking about Sarah?" he questioned. Sarah rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Oh don't even try to act all innocent. Andrea and I saw you buying jewelry for that other girl in there. I mean really you're holding the bag and the girl is right there...." she froze, "behind the counter working," she slowly looked to Max. He crossed his arms and pursed his lips. "Whoops," Sarah gave a nervous smile.

"It's for Andrea. She said that her favorite pair of pink pearl earrings were lost. They stopped making them years ago. I have connections though and had them specially made. That home wrecker as you put it was checking me out," he explained. He didn't look happy at all though. Clearly he did not like being accused of anything. Especially when on the rare occasion he didn't really do anything.

"Max I'm so sorry, but... oh my god you have to go find Andrea. She thinks you cheated on her," Sarah quickly pointed to the bathroom. The next thing she knew Max had moved past her and was on his way there. She really hoped this would go over well. Just in case she texted all of it to Andrea. She wanted to make sure that she wouldn't just call Max a liar and storm out.

–

"Alright Ephram are you ready to take a bath?" Blair cooed as she eased herself into the bathtub. Ephram smiled up at her and made a noise of delight. She was thankful he liked baths. She was afraid he would be like Max and cry the entire time. Ephram chose to gave her a break and she was grateful. When she had found a good sitting position in the water she brought him down and held him against her chest. Part of his little body in the water and the other part out. This was one of her favorite things to do with him. He didn't cry, spit up, or need a diaper change during his bath. Plus he was too cute when his little legs kicked in the water. "Oh he likes the water doesn't he?" she asked with a playful tone. She then blew on his stomach. Ephram let out a scream of delight and wiggled some more.

"I love it when you look like this," Chuck sounded from the doorway. Blair looked up at him and blushed. She knew exactly what she looked like. All of her make-up was gone, her skin had more color from the warm water, and her curls were piled on top of her head. Several strands fell down around her face as well as on the back of her neck. Chuck closed the bathroom door and walked towards her. He sat on the edge of the tub.

"I look like a tired mess of a mother bathing her child," she told him as she looked up at him. Ephram snuggled against her chest. She moved him a bit so he wouldn't nod off during his bath.

"You know I've always appreciated when the back of your neck is on display," he replied in a seductive voice. Blair shook her head, but the smile on her lips told him he was right.

"I'm surprised you're not downstairs watching the clock for your daughters return," she teased. Chuck held up his wrist and motioned to the wrist watch. Blair laughed, "Just don't be standing in front of the elevator or anything. Let them have a good night kiss Mr. Bass." Even though it was playful her tone still held order.

"I'll think about it," Chuck replied. Blair knew she'd have to distract him for Charlie and Lex's sake when the moment came. Chuck reached a hand to her cheek and stroked it. His fingertips brushed over her smooth skin. His voice was soft and sweet when he spoke, "Are you happy Mrs. Bass?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Blair countered. She then looked down at Ephram, around the room, and then Chuck. She sighed, "Chuck look at everything you have gave me. Any woman would be happy with a small portion of what we have. And I'm not even talking wealth wise... I mean we have three gorgeous kids and I'm still completely in love with you," she expressed how passionate she was about the subject.

"I'm still completely in love with you," Chuck breathed as he leaned down and kissed her. Blair reacted and thought in all honesty that she could stay in the kiss forever. Someone else obviously felt different about it.

"Erm... gah," Ephram squirmed against Blair. She giggled and parted from Chuck. He let out a chuckle of his own as he looked down at his youngest son.

"I better get back to bathing him before you distract me anymore Mr. Bass," she noted as she started to gently clean Ephram with a wash cloth. Chuck nodded and remained silent as she finished up. He just sat there and watched her like it was the most intriguing thing he had ever seen. And if you knew Chuck Bass, family man addition, the you knew anything Blair Bass did was. When Blair was done she looked to him, "Chuck will you get his soft yellow duck towel?" She pointed to it across the bathroom.

"Of course," Chuck nodded and got it for her. She stood up in the bathtub and wrapped it around Ephram carefully. He was already falling asleep. Chuck took Ephram so she could get out. He stepped back and watched the view of his dripping wet wife with pleasure. She looked around for a towel, but he could tell she was getting cold by her nipples. When she saw him looking he found it even more sexy that she didn't scold him for it. It seemed like she enjoyed him watching her as much as he enjoyed watching her. He swore she bent over for her towel in slow motion on purpose. He sighed when she wrapped it around her, all good things did come to an end.

"He's already asleep," she whispered as she pointed at Ephram. She stepped in front of Chuck and stroked Ephram's head a bit. She then met Chuck's eyes again. "Do you want to get him ready for bed while I get dressed or do you want me to handle it and let you take a shower?" she asked.

"I'll take care of everything," he answered. Blair leaned over and kissed him with gratitude. She then stepped towards her closet. Chuck grabbed her hand with his free one. "I believe dressing you is part of everything," he teased. Blair sighed and rolled her eyes. She then thought about it for a moment.

"Fine, but hurry with Ephram because I'm cold," she crossed her arms and sat on the bed.

"I can see that," Chuck chuckled as his eyes fell to her nipples that showed how cold they were even under the towel. Blair waited until he left the room to smile at his pervert comments. She did after all love every part of him, but he didn't have to know that.

–

"Can I look out the window now?" Charlie asked with a smile. Lex made her sit in the middle of the limo so she couldn't see where they were going. They kept stopping, she guessed it was only stoplights, but still. Lex let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"You'll see where we're going when we get there," he replied. He had said it about a hundred times. Not once did his tone detect that she annoyed him or anything though. She didn't know, but he found it absolutely adorable. Charlie sighed and crossed her arms. She pouted her lips a bit. Lex only grinned at this and kissed her cheek. Her pout immediately transformed into a puppy dog love smile.

"I'm really nervous," she admitted, without thinking. Her eyes widened afterwards. Why had she said that? Now he was going to think she was stupid or immature. Good going Charlie, she mentally cursed herself. She felt his hand go under her chin and turn her face towards him. She immediately locked with his eyes.

"You have nothing to be nervous about," he confirmed. Charlie nodded, but that didn't stop the butterflies in her stomach from shooting up and down. He then shrugged, "We're almost to the first part of our evening anyways..." he trailed off and looked forward.

"First part?" Charlie asked with true curiosity. She didn't know the date came in parts. He must have put a lot of thinking into this. Did that mean he had been as excited as her?

"I guess I can tell you that it is the first part of three," he admitted. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make her stomach to a flip flop. She had never been on a date that was three parts. Then again most of her dates she went on Lex always showed up. He found some way to ruin them. They usually ended in a huge fight between them and him taking her home instead of her date. She hoped he would be the one taking her home without a doubt, but as for the ending in a fight... well that just could not happen.

"Well... you look hot tonight," she decided to say it. When she did she found herself blush and also smirk. She kept her eyes forward even when he turned to look at her. Then slowly she did meet his eyes. He leaned forward and captured her lips. She giggled against them when they parted.

"I would try to tell you how you look again, but I don't want to hurt myself," he teased. After all earlier he had taken quite a while to describe how amazing she looked and all it came off as was an idiotic ramble. Charlie was about to make a quick remark, but the limo stopped.

"Mr. Sparks we're at the restaurant," the limo driver told them before he got out. Lex scooted over to the door and Charlie followed him. When the door opened Lex got out and then held his hand in for Charlie. She stepped out and immediately looked around.

"How did you know?" she asked him with a smile. They were at "M E G U" Modern Japanese Cuisine. She had only been there a few times because the rest of her family didn't care for Japanese food. She loved it though, but would never go alone. The food alone was to die for, but the atmosphere was even better. Inside and outside the building was absolutely gorgeous. Lex wrapped his arm around her lower back.

"You don't give me enough credit Bass," he responded with a sly grin. Charlie rolled her eyes, but the smile remained on her face. Reservations weren't impossible, but getting a good table could be. She didn't care where they sat though as long as she was with him. When they entered the building she immediately looked around. They walked down a long, wide entrance hallway. It had modern Japanese décor and she couldn't even begin to describe it. A woman came out of almost nowhere to greet them.

"Mr. Sparks?" she asked with a bright smile. She was older, but really pretty at the same time. Charlie looked to Lex to see that he hadn't noticed that at all. It made her heart melt. He nodded to confirm. The woman than held out her hand, "Please follow me." So they did towards what she presumed was the dinning area. Charlie started to wonder why it was so quiet. All she could hear was running water from the fountains and such. "Best table in the house," she smiled. Charlie's eyes grew wide. All of the tables were empty. There was not a sole there except the employees, her, and Lex.

"I thought we would want a little privacy," he whispered in her ear. He then led her to the table in the middle of the room. It was right next to the indoor pond. Charlie loved to gaze at it. In the middle of it was a glass sculpture and flowers floated atop the water. The lighting in the room complimented it and gave even more ambiance to the place. Charlie sat down and then Lex, instead of sitting across from her, sat down right next to her.

"The chef has prepared a special dinner tonight for you at Mr. Sparks request," she nodded. Charlie turned to look at Lex after the woman bowed and walked away. He smiled at her.

"So how is it so far?" he asked. His tone made it clear he already knew the answer, but she supposed he could be cocky. This was one of the... no this was the best freaking date she had ever been on.

"It's amazing," Charlie complimented. She was too happy with him to give a smart remark. She watched as his face filled with happiness and relief. Had he actually been worried she was going to turn it all down? "In fact to show you how much I love it... I'm going to do this," she said. She then leaned in and captured his lips completely. She let him have more passion than normal... well at least for a public place. Okay so technically they were all alone, but still. If her grandmother or father saw they'd probably have a heart attack. Lex slipped his tongue inside and massaged her mouth. She moaned against his lips. Then it ended after both were satisfied and fulfilled. Charlie let out a happy sigh, "That was pretty amazing too."

"Watermelon Champagne," the woman said as she appeared in front of them. Charlie raised her eyebrows with curiosity. She had a lot of champagne, but not Watermelon.

"Thank you," she said softly. The woman nodded, poured two glasses, and left the bottle. She then walked away as soon as she had came. "Have you ever had it?" Charlie asked Lex as she picked it up. She stared down at it, but didn't take a sip yet.

"Well I stopped in before tonight to see what they would be giving us. I think you'll like it and I do know you better than anyone," he smirked.

"Well we'll have to see about that," she countered with a smirk of her own. She then brought the champagne flute to her lips and took a small sip. She let it sit in her mouth for a moment to taste the flavor. She then put a hand to her mouth, surprised. It tasted absolutely wonderful. She then swallowed it.

"How does it taste?" Lex inquired. Charlie turned towards him slowly. She smirked and then took another sip of it. After that she then held it in her mouth and moved towards him. She kissed his lips and then let him _taste _it. Lex's eyes widened for a moment, taken off guard. It was such a bold thing to do. He hadn't expected it and yet it was probably one of the sexiest things she had ever done. When they parted he coughed. She giggled at his expression.

"Best champagne I've ever tasted," he commented. Charlie shrugged and gave an innocent smile. She then took another sip of it before she set her flute down on the table. The woman appeared with an appetizer plate that looked like chicken.

"Tatsuta," she informed them as she set it down on the table. She then stood up straight. "It is orange chicken marinated in soy," she translated the dish. Charlie nodded as she listened. The woman then walked away after Lex thanked her. She let him take a bite first. For some reason she felt a little weird to eat in front of him all of the sudden.

"Don't tell me you're feeling self conscious? You way like eighty pounds," he chuckled. How was it he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Do not," she replied. She wasn't anorexic after all. He just shook his head as his grin continued to spread.

"Oh I'm sorry eight five," he corrected.

"Ninety-two actually. I do have breasts after all," she rolled her eyes. She said it without thinking, but didn't blush afterwards. He had seen them before. Even if they hadn't done the deed yet, he still had looked at her almost everywhere on her body.

"Exactly my point. You have no reason to feel weird about eating in front of me," he sighed. Charlie took a bite of the chicken. It was really good. She gave him a smile of approval after she swallowed. They made small talk during this, which was weird for them. It was just, unlike usual first dates, they already knew each other. They had grown up and were also best friends. So when the lady came out with the main entrée they silenced.

"Sakura sushi platter," she told them as she set it down between them on the table. They both thanked her and stared down at the plate as she walked away.

"Bet you still suck at chopsticks," Charlie told him as she held hers up. She was a master at them. Lex on the other hand... not so much.

"Please I just let you think you were better," Lex scoffed as he held up his own. A playful mood came. Charlie picked up a piece of sushi with ease and put it in her mouth. Lex then tried to grasp his. His hands fumbled a bit. He picked it up and then ended up dropping it on the plate. After minutes of watching his efforts, and Charlie's giggles he stopped. "Well that's why they have forks too," he sighed and went for it. Charlie stopped him and he looked to her.

"Let me help," she told him and picked up a piece of sushi with her own. She then held it up towards his mouth. He opened it slowly and she put it in for him. When he started to chew was when she blushed bright red and looked down with laughter.

"You are so adorable right now," he grinned. Charlie turned towards him and rolled her eyes. "No I'm not kidding. I have seen the many sides of Charlie Bass and this one is too cute for words," Alright so now he was teasing her a bit. Charlie playfully smacked him and then took another bite of sushi. After that they got quiet for a moment as they ate. Then Charlie turned towards him.

"So Sparks... " she trailed off with a smirk.

"So Bass..." he did the same.

"My sixteenth birthday is coming up," she said. She was a little surprised they hadn't talked about it a lot already. Especially since it was Max's too. Lex was already sixteen so he didn't have another birthday until next year. Lex took a bite of sushi and then gave a knowing smile.

"I know..." he returned. Her tone suggested she had a point to be made behind it. He was anxious to know exactly what that point was. He had a feeling it was something he would enjoy.

"Well I was just thinking about how when I do turn sixteen I'll be a woman," she said nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders. She then let her eyes fall from his as she took a bite of rice.

"I'm sure your father would disagree," Lex added as he watched her carefully.

"My father also disagrees with me on dating you or anyone, but that didn't stop me," she told him.

"Well thank God for that," he chuckled.

"I can assure you God had nothing to do with it. In fact I'm sure my dating you became the eighth deadly sin," she remarked with one eyebrow quirked.

"I think we've both established I bring out the naughty side in you," he said in a seductive tone. He then moved her curls and quickly kissed her neck. When he pulled away he saw how big her grin had grew. She then turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked. He looked at her weird. She couldn't tell what he was thinking and it bugged her. "Do I have something on my face?" she asked. Lex ignored her question.

"You're really beautiful," he said softly. Charlie blinked a few times. He told her she was sexy all the time, but a comment like that was rather rare. He had this dreamy look in his eye.

"Thank you," she responded. Afterwards she thought about how stupid it sounded. She turned away and took a sip of her drink so he didn't see her face. She scolded herself mentally. He goes and says something like that and then she says thank you? Good going Charlie, she thought with sarcasm. She was thankful when the woman appeared and took their plate. She then placed another one in front of them.

"Swan de Choux," the woman told them and then left. Charlie stared down at the perfect desert. It looked like a pastry, but was in the shape of a swan. On top of it was sprinkled powdered sugar and below it some kind of syrup. She was afraid to touch it. She knew that you were supposed to eat it, but I just looked like it should be put up in an art museum instead.

"It is supposed to be eaten by the way," Lex chuckled, knowing exactly what she was thinking. Charlie turned

towards him and nodded. She still couldn't say anything. She was afraid it would be stupid again. Lex caught her before she could turn away from him again. He smiled, "I caught you off guard didn't I?"

"What? No... I mean," she stuttered a bit. See this was why she didn't want to open her mouth. Something stupid came out. She couldn't even form a whole sentence for crying out loud.

"No don't lie. That's exactly what it is. I would think you would have been told you're beautiful too many times to count by now," he expressed.

"Well I mean... I have been, but just... not like that... I mean the way you looked at me when you said it," she decided to shut herself up and took a bit of the swan. She felt bad for the swan, but if it was it or her she would choose to save her own ass.

"You seriously just killed that swan to keep from talking to me about it, didn't you?" he asked with amusement as she took another bite. She turned and glared at him.

"No I..." she closed her mouth and swallowed. She then blushed seriously at the un-lady like behavior.

"Man I am making you nervous," he commented. She shook her head, but down deep she knew how right he was. "You are always in control and right now..." he trailed off as he turned her face towards him. When her eyes met his they both felt the butterflies swarm like crazy in the pits of their stomachs.

"Stop looking at me like that," she widened her eyes and tried to make her tone sound annoyed. Lex only chuckled and shook his head.

"Like what?" he pressed.

"Like you... like you... just stop it's weird," she stuttered. She took her last bite of the swan and left most of it for him. She saw from the corner of his eye he had not obliged to her request at all.

"As you wish," he finally sighed and took a bite of the desert. Charlie sat back in the booth and watched him. He took another bite and then smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Do you want anymore?" he asked and motioned towards the dessert. She shook her head and he smirked, "Good because I wasn't going to give you any."

"Oh please if I asked for it you would the give me the whole thing," she said with complete confidence. Lex scoffed and tried to roll his eyes.

"Please," he took another bite of it to rub it in. Charlie looked at him with wide eyes. He slowly turned to see her. She quivered her bottom lip and made sure her eyes went in puppy dog mode. "Stop it," he warned. He was caving and they both knew it.

"Are you really going to not let me have another bite?" she asked. Her tone sounded so innocent. He knew she was really the devil underneath, but he couldn't help it. He sighed and then held up the fork. "Thanks, but I don't want any," she giggled and turned away from him. Lex was about to say something, but the woman came and took the plate. He then stood up and held out his hand to her. "Don't you have to pay?" she asked, but stood up anyways.

"It was all pre-planned Bass. Therefore I have already paid for it," he explained. Charlie nodded and then gave him a peck on the lips. "Tonight was really great," she smiled.

"Tonight isn't over," he corrected. He then took her by the hand and leaded her out. They were on their way to the rest of the date.

–

Andrea looked up from her phone. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. Now she felt even more awful. She didn't trust him and she should have. He had gone and done something incredibly sweet and she had ruined it. It was just so easy to doubt him. He was Max Bass after all. He was sarcastic, cocky, an all around ass. She mentally cursed herself. He was also sweet, charming, and treated her better than any other guy she dated. He was an unconventional boyfriend, but she always liked that about him. Why was she so damn insecure? She had just jumped the gun at the first misunderstanding. She wondered if he was mad at her now. She After all she had basically insulted him as much as she could. He probably thought she had no trust in him whatsoever. The thing he didn't understand was that for her it was more of a lack of confidence on her part. She was used to dating jerks. And yes Max was probably considered a jerk, but not to her. She saw him for what he really was. Down deep Max Bass was a nice guy.

"Andrea," he called as he opened the bathroom door. She looked up from the wall she sat against. He spotted her instantly and their eyes locked. She quickly wiped her face again. She knew that she must look awful, mascara stained cheeks and red puffy eyes. He slowly advanced towards her with caution. "Look I know what you saw, but it's not what you thought it was," he attempted to explain.

"I know," Andrea admitted as she stared at her feet. He sat down next to her, but she couldn't make more eye contact. She felt so damn guilty. She finally took a deep breath and faced him. "I didn't mean to lose faith in you I just... it looked like... it's more about me than you," she concluded. She felt his arm go around her and he pulled her to him from the side.

"How do you know now?" he asked as he thought about it. Wasn't she in the bathroom when what really happened was revealed? He looked to her in question. Andrea held up her phone and showed him the text message. A small smile came to his lips. "She helped me out a lot," he chuckled slightly.

"You mean you're not mad at me?" she questioned. She looked to him in shock. Max frowned in confusion. He reached a hand and touched her cheek.

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you? You're the one who thought I was cheating," his tone was soft. It was also clear he was lost though. Andrea looked down for a moment, but then back up at him.

"Well I mean I should have not doubted you so easily," she explained. Her voice broke a little from her previous sobs. Max lifted her chin and kissed her lips softly. He tucked a her hair behind her ear. "It's not that I doubt you so much I mean I know before me you dated a lot of different girls, but really it's... well I kind of have a self confidence problem... as in I don't have any," she continued to open up to him.

"Now that's just stupid," he smirked. He shook his head, "A girl like you shouldn't be lacking in anything... most of all confidence. I mean you are dating Max Bass." Andrea laughed a little, knowing it was his intention. He joined her laughter, but his was much deeper.

"I still feel bad about it. I promise not to jump to conclusions again," she nodded. Max gave her a knowing look. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright well I'll at least confront you, even if it's angry," she clarified. Max agreed with that one at least.

"Well I was going to give you these over dinner or something, but now that you already know..." he trailed off as he turned to face her with a turquoise box. Andrea slowly opened it and gasped. Sarah had told her what it was, but still seeing them was different then reading it.

"I never thought I'd see them again," she looked to him. She then took the box and ran her fingers over them. They were so gorgeous and when she lost them it really upset her. They were her dad's grandmothers. They were irreplaceable, but then again nothing was for Max Bass.

"I know and trust me they weren't easy to get... even for me," he chuckled. He then took the box from her. He took one out and helped her put it on, then the other. When he leaned back to look at them on her he grinned. "Perfect," he stated simply. Andrea slowly turned to look at herself in the mirror. Then her eyes fell to him. She turned around slowly and kissed him. The kiss soon turned to passion. It probably would have went on for a long time, but they were interrupted...

"Excuse me! This is a woman's bathroom only! No hanky-panky is aloud in here sir," A woman shrieked. Max and Andrea both stood up quickly. They looked to see an older woman standing there. Her eyes were wide and they were scared she might have a heart attack.

"We're very sorry," Max flashed her a charming smile. The woman's eyes softened, but only for a moment. She then reached forward and grabbed him by the ear. "ANDREA HELP!" he screeched as the woman pulled him out the door.

"Miss please he was only," she tried to get a word in, but the woman wouldn't have it. Finally when they were outside the bedroom she hit him with her purse. Then she went back inside. Andrea tried to hold in her giggles.

"Oh you think my pain is funny do you?" he asked her with a smirk. She nodded and let the laughter burst. "Well come here then," he then pulled her towards him and into another kiss. Hopefully this one would not be interrupted.

–

Chuck sat on the couch in silence. He figured Blair had gone to bed after sex. She usually was worn out and he was too, but he had someone to wait up for. He looked at the clock again to see they still had a lot of time. Then heard footsteps behind him. He waited until Blair wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. She kissed his neck softly. Chuck smiled and brought his hand up to rest over hers.

"I thought you had fallen asleep?" he wondered. Blair walked around the couch and sat down next to him. She shook her head with a playful smile. Chuck pulled her to his lap and kissed her. They parted for a moment. "Don't tell me I can't tire you out anymore?" he teased.

"Oh you tire me out plenty Bass," she returned with another peck of his lips. When they were done with their kiss she put a hand to his chest and pushed him back. She then batted her eyelashes and gave a smile.

"What do you want?" Chuck sighed. This was her little routine she did whenever she had to either tell him something he wouldn't like or ask for something he didn't want to give. After it though he always caved, learning early he is no exception when it comes to saying not to her. Blair fixed the collar of his shirt and fixated her eyes on it. Chuck watched her closely.

"Do you think that maybe you want to watch... Breakfast at Tiffany's with me?" she pleaded. Her eyes slowly rose to meet him and she made sure they looked innocent. When his expression didn't look like it would deliver a promising answer, she amped it up. "Please Chuck... don't you think you owe something to the woman of your three children? Especially when she was cut open for two of them," she decided to guilt trip him.

"Fine," Chuck muttered with clenched teeth. Blair clapped her hands like a child. Chuck glared at her, but it soon fell when he saw how happy she was about it. She turned off the lights and then got the television ready. The next thing he knew her head was in his lap and a cover was around her. "You're like a child," he chuckled.

"I am not," she defended. He then watched as she made sure the movie wasn't on yet. Chuck shook his head with a grin. Blair pouted her lips, "Would a child be able to birth three Bass children?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Apparently," Chuck teased as he ran a hand through her curls.

"Well," Blair scoffed. She pretended to be mad at him, but he knew better. She hadn't moved from his lap or smacked his hand away. "Alright quiet now it's on," she shushed him. Chuck held in his laughter for he sake. As they watched the movie he had to admit it wasn't all that bad. Seeing how much Blair liked it and never tired of it made him want to like it as well. It was almost over when they heard footsteps coming from the elevator. Both Chuck and Blair turned to see Nate walk in.

"Nathaniel what are you doing here?" Chuck asked with a frown. Nate didn't respond, but stumbled into the room. He fell on the couch next to Chuck and remained quiet. Blair looked to Chuck for what to do. She then sat up and turned off the television. It seemed movie night had come to a close.

"Nate are you okay?" she asked, true concern in her voice. Nate's eyes seemed lost in their gaze towards the floor. Then his hand lifted to reveal what he held. It was an opened envelope, a letter. Chuck went to take it, but Blair did first. She removed the paper from the envelope again. "It's from Vanessa," she noted. It was the first thing she saw. After that she let her eyes rake over the page. Chuck studied his best friend again confused by it all. Nate slowly turned to look at him, but nothing was said. "Oh my god," Blair gasped as she lowered the letter. She shook her head, "Nate I'm so sorry."

"What is it?" Chuck questioned. Agitated he had no clue as to what was going. Blair quickly shoved the letter at him. Chuck read it quickly and then paused. "It doesn't sound final," he managed as he looked at Blair.

"She talked about divorce and meeting someone else. I think it's as final as it gets," Nate snapped. He then shook his head, "You were right about Europe Chuck. I know you were joking at the time, but you were so right," he sounded so defeated.

"Nate she's probably not thinking straight. I mean if she did meet someone over there then what does she plan to do? Bring him back and move him in with you and the kids? Andrea and Andrew will never accept this. A mother can't leave her children, it's impossible," Blair exclaimed as she stood up. None of it made sense to her. She could never see trading her life for a fling in Europe worth it.

"Well what is the letter than Blair?" Nate asked with a clipped tone. On any other occasion Chuck would have told him to watch it, but tonight he was excused. Nate put his head in his hands, "What am I going to do? What am I going to tell the kids? What if she wants the kids?"

"Well she's not going to get them. Chuck and I will make sure of that," Blair spat as anger boiled within her. Chuck looked up with surprise. Blair had never loved Vanessa, but over the years she had become civil. This letter it seemed had thrown it all out the window.

"Why don't you go and see her? The kids can stay here with us and..." Chuck tried his hand at being the voice of reason. Blair didn't like this and shook her head.

"No he will not go pining after that Brooklyn trash. If anything she's coming back here with her tail between her legs," she commanded. She looked down at both boys with fire in her eyes. It was easy to say if the bitch did leave she was back.

"Blair," Chuck warned. She crossed her arms and ignored him. She then turned Nate's face up so he had to look at her. "Blair this isn't our place," Chuck drawled. Once again he was ignored.

"Now you listen to me Archibald. You will not go to get her. You will tell the kids that she is working long term in Europe, there is no reason to let them know what a whore their mother is. Then you will let me write a letter to her and sign it. If she still doesn't come back then file for divorce," she commanded. Chuck was slightly scared of her at this moment.

"Blair we've been married for years. We have children and it's not that bad I mean she didn't say for sure..." Nate showed his high school weakling self again. He tried to defend Vanessa. When Chuck saw Blair he quickly intervened.

"Nathaniel why don't you go along with Blair's plan, but," he turned towards Blair. "You let him write the letter. We both know the things you'll say will make her scared for her life," Chuck gave her a knowing look.

"If she comes back she'll still find herself that way," Blair countered as she sat down next to Chuck. Three of the original non-judging breakfast club began damage control. Well technically it was Blair and Chuck bailing one of the blond's out of trouble. You know same old... same old.

–

Charlie took Lex's hand and exited the limo. She looked around to see what their second destination of the night was. When she saw it was The Peninsula hotel she frowned. Here the evening had been going so well. She never thought he would do anything like this. And what if her father was having them followed? How could he be so stupid and inconsiderate. He went to pull on her hand, but she froze in her spot. He turned around and looked at her confused. He realized what she thought and quickly shook his head.

"No! No... it's not what you think Charlie. Oh god no your father would kill me. He knows we're here, relax," he sighed. He then took her face in his hands and made direct eye contact with her. "We're here for the spa part. I would never do anything like that to you," he assured her. Charlie narrowed her eyes for a moment at him. She studied him. She would be able to tell if he was lying. When she realized he was absolutely truthful she relaxed.

"Alright," she said slowly. Lex seemed to relax completely. "Let's go," she smiled. He then took her hand again and led her into the hotel. He did the talking to the employees that they came across. When they reached the spa they were led into the private spa suite. She looked around at it. It was decorated beautifully. She saw a luxurious steam shower, two massage tables placed next to each other, and a double whirl pool bath. Her eyes widened when she thought about how you were usually naked for these things. Then she saw a bathing suit held out in front of her.

"Like I said your father knows," he chuckled as she took it from him. He then pointed over to a door, "That's the changing room." She nodded and went in it. She changed quickly into the bikini. It was red and not too skimpy. Her father certainly would not have liked it though. She walked out, but stopped when she saw him. Apparently there wasn't a changing room for him. She watched him. He had his back to her and pulled off his shirt. Her eyes fell as he lost his pants next. When his underwear dropped she squealed and looked away. "Oh my god," he said and quickly put on the swim trunks. He spun around, "Were you watching me?"

"No!" she defended as she blushed crimson. She then walked into the room and sat down on one of the massage tables. He sent her a knowing smile. She sighed, "Okay so yes, but it wasn't my fault. I mean... I just saw the back it's not like... oh come on I've seen the front before... awe!" she buried her face into the massage table and moaned. This was more awkward than the shower moment. Sure then she had seen the front, but she didn't have to confront him about it.

"Charlie..." he said slowly as he sat down beside her. She felt his hands go around her petite waist. She shook her head and kept her face down. Did he not realize how completely humiliated she was right now? "Fine we'll just make it even," he sighed. She was about to ask him what the hell he was talking about. Then all of the sudden he pulled down her bathing suit bottoms. She immediately jerked up and pushed him to the ground.

"IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed. She then pulled it up quickly. Her bare bottom no longer exposed. Lex just smirked up at her from the floor. He gave a small shrug.

"You have a cute ass, it would be worth it," he chimed. Charlie huffed and turned away from him. She hated whatever part of her was happy about the crude comment. She felt him wrap his arms around her from behind, "Oh come on babe," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm not your babe," she retorted and turned to face him with a scowl. He only sent her a soft smile. He then leaned down and kissed her neck. "Lex stop it," she commanded, but her voice was weak. Her eyes fluttered to the back of her head for a moment. Then he moved and kissed her lips. Her skin was so hot against his.

"Do you forgive me yet?" he asked, between kisses. Charlie thought it over for a moment. She kissed him a bit longer and then pushed him away by his chest.

"I suppose," she sighed. He then parted his lips to say something, but the door opened. They both turned to see two masseuses. One was a woman and the other a man.

"Are we interrupting?" the older woman asked with a smile. Before Lex could give some perverted comment Charlie shook her head.

"Of course not," she smiled. She then pushed Lex on his table and lied down on her stomach. The lights were dimmed. Then Lex's table was right next to her. She turned her face to look at him. He moved his foot so it wrapped around hers. "Stop," she giggled. She then sighed happily when one of the masseuses began to work on her. By Lex's face she knew they started on him too.

"I can't," he responded and then rubbed her foot up and down her leg a bit. "You're like my own personal magnet. I'm just drawn to you," he whispered. Charlie almost rolled her eyes, but then instead she just blinked.

"Well if I ever heard a pick-up line..." Charlie's masseuse was suddenly heard. Charlie started to laugh while Lex glared at the woman. The woman then kept quiet for the rest of it. The massage felt amazing for both of them. Charlie also felt Lex's hand on her a few times as well. When they were done Charlie and Lex were alone again. She closed her eyes to just relax, but then felt herself being picked up.

"Lex what are you doing?" she asked as she laughed. He carried her bridal style over to the whirl pool bath. He lowered her a bit, but then dropped her in. She made a splash and her hair got all wet. "Oh you little!" she pulled him in with her and it splashed more. Both were laughing until they noticed he was on top of her.

"Come here," he breathed as he pinned her down in the hot water. It swarmed around them as whirl pools do. He couldn't see her body because of that, but he certainly felt it. She felt his hands travel down her stomach and to her legs.

"Kiss me," she commanded, her eyes locked with his.

"Don't have to tell me twice," he chuckled and captured her lips. She felt his hands fondle with the sides of her bottoms. He didn't go any further though. It seemed like he just enjoyed playing with them. She didn't realize how hard it was for him to contain himself. He continued to kiss her, deepening it by the second. Finally he pulled away out of breath. "Charlie I can't," he leaned up.

"What?" she asked with a frown. Lex held up his hands and shook his head.

"I just, I need to cool down for a moment," he explained. He stood up and Charlie's eyes widened.

"Oh," she looked away and nodded, "Okay um you do that." Lex got out of the whirlpool and rushed into the private bathroom. Charlie waited for a few moments, awkwardly, and then got out too. She wrapped the towel around her and walked around the room. A few minutes passed and she walked over by where the bathroom was. She wasn't going to knock or anything, but instead she sat down in a chair by it. That's when she heard it.

"Oh god... Charlie... oh," Lex's moan came through the doorway. Her eyes practically popped out of her head. Was he really thinking of her when he? Oh my god, she thought. She wanted to get up and run, but she was frozen. She heard a muffled scream and then a few more minutes passed. She should have stayed in the whirlpool. Then she wouldn't have heard anything. The door opened and Lex reappeared. She watched as he looked around the room and couldn't find her. Then he did find her and by the look on his face she knew he knew that she heard.

"Let's just forget about it," she offered and stood up. Lex actually blushed, but he nodded quickly. "Um I'm going to go to the steam shower and if you want to come you can. So yeah," she clapped her hands together and then made a bee-line for it. She went inside and closed her eyes. Did he do that all the time and think of her? I mean he said he had not been with another girl since they got together, but he would need some sexual relief. Was she his sexual fantasy? She heard the door open and then saw him. He closed it and sat down next to her.

"Look you weren't supposed to hear that," he sighed. She looked to him, but his eyes were glued to the floor. She turned away again and brought her knees to her chest.

"It was my fault anyways... we really don't have to talk about this," she laughed nervously.

"Well it was the last thing I expected to do, especially tonight. Look I don't want you to think that I'm some like pervert or something... I mean..." he trailed off.

"I already thought you were," she tried to lighten it with some humor. When she turned and met his eyes, she knew it hadn't worked. "We really don't have to talk about this," she clarified. He nodded and let out a sigh of relief. It got quiet for a while, as expected. And then her lips moved without permission from her brain, "So when you do that do you... you know think about me?" she felt herself smile. Oh my god... what was she doing? Lex turned to look at her, his eyes widened for a moment, but then slowly went back to normal. When he saw her smile he seemed to relax just a bit.

"Let's just say that wasn't the first time," he answered and then looked away from her quickly. Charlie did the same as she took in the news. She knew that she should be weirded our or something, but she wasn't. I mean she'd rather have him think about her than some other girl. She turned back towards him and shrugged.

"Well okay then," she sighed as if it was nothing. She wasn't sure where it came from, but it came. Lex turned to her and got a weird expression on his face.

"That's it?" he asked, with disbelief in his tone.

"That's it," she replied. She then touched his face and brought his lips to hers. He brought her towards him to deepen it. She pulled back for a moment and giggled, "Did you wash your hands?" she teased.

"Yes I did," Lex glared playfully. She only laughed more in response as she moved in his lap. He was about to deepen the kiss even more when she pulled away again.

"How does it feel?" she questioned. She knew he wanted off the subject. And she knew that she should want to be off of it, but now she was curious. She had never had these sexual thoughts until it came to him. It was something new to her. She had... urges that she never had before.

"Well it would feel different for you I mean... you've never?" he didn't bother to name it. He was more comfortable if he didn't when talking with her. Charlie shook her head in response. "Well then try is sometime," he suggested.

"I wouldn't know what to do," she let out a breath of a laugh. She then shook her head and looked down. "I mean I know what you do, but I would do it wrong or something I think..." now the conversation was going a bit dark for her. She looked to him and saw that he was now smiling at her. Whenever things were on for her they were off for him and now vice versa. She then leaned forward and steamed things up, literally. She grabbed his face and applied her suction cup lips. She need a confidence boost for what she was about to do. His hands started to roam her again. They stopped when her kiss did. "Show me what to do," she said suddenly.

"We haven't had sex yet," he reminded her.

"I'm not asking you for sex... and besides isn't it something people usually do before sex. You're not the only one who gets all hot and bothered," she admitted. "You just have a way or releasing it while I have to just lie there," she tried to make it playful.

"Well um... I mean you..." he wasn't sure what to say. Charlie then put his hands on the sides of her bottoms. She helped him slide them off until they hit the steam shower floor. She leaned in and kissed his neck.

"Show me," she whispered, but the command in her tone was fierce. Lex gulped as his eyes fluttered to the back of his head. She was torturing him right now. He was sort of at her mercy and he knew he would do whatever she asked. She brought her face back to look into his eyes. She then just smiled, sort of seductively.

"Alright," he confirmed. His hands groped her bare bottom for a few moments. Charlie giggled a bit. She then stopped, worried it would be a turn off. When she looked at him though she knew it wasn't. He seemed to enjoy it. His hands traveled down her bottom and to her thighs. They swooped in and massaged her very inner thighs.

"That feels really good," she sighed as her own hands wrapped around his neck. He got closer to her. She felt the spot get warm, like when he kissed her there. "Be careful," she whispered. She knew they were moving fast, but she wanted to. They weren't going all the way, but she wanted to be as damn close to it as she could get. With the steam around her and the touch of his hot skin she felt well... hot. She felt herself tense and relax all at once, if that was possible.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop," he told her. She nodded quickly, finding herself impatient. Then she felt his hands brush over her center. She went in for one more kiss. Then during it he caught her off guard. She felt him push one of his fingers up inside of her. She let out a gasp and pulled her lips off of his. "Shh," he soothed her and kissed her neck. He began to swirl and pump it. She felt her head twitch back a bit. She had never felt anything like it before. It hurt just a bit, but he didn't go deep and the hurt went away. She started giving out short, but heavy breaths. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she moaned. She managed to face him again to see that his eyes were practically sparkling. She closed hers.

"Lex," she moaned, her body twitched. Then he pulled his finger out. She stayed very still for a moment. She just sort of clung to him. A part of her wanted more, but then she also knew that they should stop. She was being unfair to him. It was a huge tease, but for once it wasn't intended. She blinked her eyes and then finally looked at him. She felt so relaxed, all tension released from her body.

"You okay?" he asked with a smile. His tone showed that he was concerned though. She nodded and kept her lips sealed tightly. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. When he pulled away he whispered, "You keep letting me get closer to you."

"I trust you," she admitted. When she did she saw what his face did. His whole expression brightened a bit. She wondered if anyone had ever said that to him before. Then he attacked her lips with his own. She kissed back and stood up. She leaned against the glass wall of the steam shower. He pinned her to it. It wasn't until he pressed fully against her she realized her bathing suit bottoms were still on the floor. She didn't stop him from kissing her though. There was a burst of steam on them and she knew this was such a movie moment. A hot and steamy movie moment, but a movie moment none the less. She reached her hands above her head when he lefter her lips and trailed kisses down her body. He didn't remove her bathing suit top, but she seemed to feel him right through the fabric. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when he kissed his new found favorite spot. "Mmhmm," she closed her eyes and smiled. He always knew exactly how to touch her. When he finally ran out of leg he moved himself back up. He was quicker and a bit rougher this time. She even felt him nip at her hip. And then he was at her face again. She opened her eyes and stared at him with excitement. Then he backed away from her and turned it off. She looked down to check and see if he had a problem again. Surprisingly he didn't, but he sat down and shook his head. "It's okay," she soothed and sat down next to him. She didn't make any sexy or seductive moment, but instead just pushed his hair back a bit.

"I really like you," he smiled. He wasn't sure how else to say it. He felt something way more strong than like, but he wasn't sure what it was. So he settled for it. By the grin on her face he knew she liked what he said. The way he said it was genuine.

"I really like you too," she replied with ease. She knew what she really felt though. It was so much more than like. She wouldn't admit it to him yet, but she felt it. She realized it when she saw how her mom looked at her dad because that was how she looked at Lex. In a way it scared her, but then in another it made her feel like she could fly or something. She then realized a tiny factor. "I should probably put my bottoms back on," she giggled.

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea," he chuckled and let go of her. Charlie climbed off his lap and bent down. Surprisingly Lex didn't watch her put them back on. When she was done she stood back up. He stood up too, "We should probably get going to the last part of the date. You do have a curfew after all," he reminded.

"Please don't mention anything that has to do with my parents after what we just did," she said as she pushed back her hair. Lex let out a low laugh and then nodded. They exited the steam shower and looked around. "I need to wash off, I'm really... I need to wash off," she concluded.

"Well do you think you can handle going in the whirlpool with me again? I wouldn't want you to feel to strained since we need to hurry and can't mess around," he shot her a cocky grin. She stuck her tongue out at him and then got in. She dunked her head underneath the water. When she came up he was doing the same.

"Here is me resisting you," she giggled as she got out and grabbed a towel. Lex got out and grabbed her from behind. "Look who is not able to resist who," she turned her head a bit to look at him. She then gave him a taunting smile. He growled, but released her. She scampered to the changing room. They both changed. Charlie spent some time fixing her make-up. Her curls were already drying naturally and funny enough there was a straightener in there so she could fix her bangs. When she came out she saw Lex dressed too, but now siting awkwardly as he stared at the floor. He slowly looked up at her.

"I just realized something," he said slowly. Charlie frowned with confusion and walked towards him. He shook his head, "I'm never going to be able to look your father in the eye again. He'll know when he sees me and he'll kill me," there was panic in her voice.

"No he won't... I mean if he did find out yes he'd kill you, but if you just act normal he won't know anything," she assured him as she pulled him to his feet. "Now let's get going. I want to see the final event of our date," she grinned. Lex still felt a little weird, but once they were in the limo again he was able to brush it off.

–

Max and Andrea stepped out of the elevator hand in hand. He let out a laugh as she sent him a playful grin. They had probably drove around and made out in the limo for a couple hours. He knew he should take her home, but he didn't want to let her go yet. He wanted to pick her up and carry her to her room. All that was put on hold when Andrea stopped and frowned.

"Dad?" she asked. Her tone clearly showed how confused she was to see him there. It's not that it was abnormal, Chuck was his best friend, but it was really late. Max turned to look. He saw both of his parents. His mom looked super pissed and his father just wore a blank expression. Then Andrea's dad, Nate, looked stressed out. The mood was really eerie and he didn't like it.

"Andrea," Nate stood up and wiped his eyes. Max felt her tighten her grasp on his hand. The whole situation obviously made her nervous. The air was clearly tense.

"Is something wrong?" Andrea asked him. Her father sighed. Max gave a hard stare to his own father. When his father locked eyes with him was when he knew something serious was going on. Then his father looked away from him. Nate faked a smile and shrugged.

"Nothing at all sweetie. I was just worried when you didn't come how when you said you would. I thought you would be here and I was right," he played it off. Max didn't by it, but by the look on Andrea's face he knew she did. Maybe it was because she wanted to. Anything was better than what was clearly wrong.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just ran into Max at the mall and we sort of lost track of time," Andrea sighed with relief. She then looked at Max and he smiled at her expense. "We can go home if you're tired dad," she offered. She always wanted to please her father and see him happy. She was a total daddy's girl, but Max never minded.

"Yeah! Mr. Archibald I was about to have her sent home in the limo anyways," Max lied. He knew Andrea wanted him to play along with it. Nate nodded and then turned back to Chuck and Blair.

"Well I guess I'll call you guys tomorrow," he told them. Blair nodded, but didn't smile. Chuck slapped hands with him and did fake a smile. Nate then looked back to Max and Andrea, "You to say goodnight and I'll go get the elevator." He then walked from the room. Andrea kissed Max quickly.

"Call you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. She then waved at Chuck and Blair. Max let go of her hand as she left the room. When he heard the elevator ding and them leave he turned towards his parents. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," his mother replied with a clipped tone. She then stood up, "I should go check on Ephram." With that she left, but the tension remained. Max had rarely seen her this pissed. He hoped it wasn't directed at him or Charlie. Or his father for that matter. The last thing this house needed was a separation.

"Don't worry about it Maxwell. It doesn't concern our family. Your mother and I are just helping your uncle Nathaniel out with something," he replied. "Now go on upstairs and get to bed. I'm waiting up for your sister," Chuck ordered. Max nodded, knowing not to cross his father at the moment. He was agitated as hell they wouldn't tell him anything, but he would figure it out on his own. When he got in his room he dialed the number of his PI. He knew it had something to do with the Archibald family. Which mean it concerned Andrea and then it automatically concerned him.

–

Lex pulled Charlie by the hand out of the limo. Curfew neared and he wanted this last part to be special. Charlie looked around, confused as he expected. They were in times square, but they had a specific spot they needed to be in. There were people everywhere, but luckily he knew where to go. He could find his way through the crowd easy. Charlie let out a laugh at how fast he was walking.

"Lex where are we going?" she asked. She was confused on what they would be doing in Times Square. All of the other places had been quiet, isolated, and romantic. There was no doubt that Times Square could be romantic, but it was never quiet and there were people everywhere all the time.

"You'll see when we get there," he replied and continued to pull her. "Come on you're going to want time for this," he told her as he picked up the pace. Charlie hurried thankful she was skilled in her heels.

"This better be good," she muttered.

"Oh it will," he smirked. She thought he didn't hear her, but he had. After some serious walking they came up to a man. Lex stepped away and shook hands with him. Then the man disappeared. Charlie looked around and frowned.

"Where are we? I still don't understand," she sighed. Lex took both of her hands and smiled.

"Look around and try and picture it a little differently. Put it in black and white, with less people, and less light up signs," he instructed. Charlie did, but then shook her head to show that she wasn't getting it. Lex sighed, "Okay think about your room now. What picture do you have hanging up in there that your obsessed with?" Charlie thought about if for a moment and then her eyes widened.

"You can't be ser..." he cut her off as he grabbed her. He dipped her body and kissed her with hunger. Charlie gladly accepted, but when they were through she slapped him across the face. After all it did go with the story. Lex rubbed his cheek, but still smiled. "I can't believe you did this," she laughed with disbelief. He had taken one of her favorite famous kisses frozen in time. It was the VJ-Day Kiss featured in LIFE Magazine. At the time the photograph was taken it had been plastered all over newspapers and was still famous to this day. In her opinion it was a symbol of peace, love, and hope. The story went that the sailor returned home and kissed every woman he could find in Times Square. Which in modern times meant he was a bit of man-whore... aka Lex. Well the nurse in the photo he kissed slapped him afterwards. She wouldn't put up with it like other girls. So in modern times she was the first girl to challenge him... aka Charlie.

"You were the first girl to ever put me in my place," he told her with a huge grin. Charlie felt her heart warm a bit at his words. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her towards him. There were people and noise all around them, but in that moment all they could acknowledge was each other.

"You have no idea how special this is right now," she exclaimed, but her voice wasn't loud. It was more of just how she said it. She shook her head, "No one... I mean no one, has ever done anything like this for me before," she stressed each word of it. She wanted him to know how much this mean to her. How magical he had just made the night. This was one of those moments that people wished they could stay in forever. This moment made her realize something about Lex. Something she felt for him, that she was sure of. A feeling she hoped never went away. She had felt it before with him, but now she was one-hundred percent sure.

"I had a feeling you would enjoy it," he said as if it was nothing. She pulled him to her and kissed him again. For her enjoyment he dipped her slightly. The only difference was now the kiss was less spring of the moment and filled with more passion. She knew people around were looking at them and so did he. It certainly didn't stop them though. When they finally had to stop and breathe, they each wore a goofy grin on their face. They looked so mesmerized with each other.

"This was the best night of my life," she admitted. She blushed a bit, embarrassed at what she said. Lex only thrived off of it though. He turned her cheek towards him and stroked it. "For someone who isn't into all that romantic stuff Lex... you certainly have it down," she told him.

"I know right? I mean Lex Sparks a romantic? Who knew," he smirked. His tone was soothing and sexy, but it was also romantic and playful at the same time. Charlie wrapped her hands around his neck. She rested her forehead against his and pecked his lips.

"Well now I do, and that's all that matters," she whispered before she leaned in for another kiss. They stayed like that for a while. Many different people passed as well as minutes. They stayed there for as long as possible. When Lex told her they had to leave she almost felt like crying. She didn't tell him this of course. She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't describe it. The moment was like something she held in her heart now. She had grown attached to it like she was to him. So parting with it was extremely painful. She put it aside though to make-out with him on the way home.

–

Chuck sat on the couch in the living room. He stared at the clock like he had been since Blair went upstairs. They had two minutes left. In two minutes if she wasn't back then he would go out and find her. He knew he shouldn't have allowed a later curfew. Now they would try to push him on all sorts of things. One minute left. He shook his head.

"You better hurry if you want to live Lex," he muttered to himself. He finished off his glass of scotch. He had only had one to try and calm himself. It worked at first, but now not so much. Then the clock changed and time was... the elevator sounded. He quickly stood up and walked over to it. She had barely made it, but she did make it. "Charlie!" he called. He knew they were probably in the elevator doors in a make-out session. Curfew was up though and the whole date was over. He heard her giggle and then she came in his view. He didn't like the look on her face at all.

"Hi daddy," she giggled again. She put a hand to her lips. Chuck rolled his eyes and followed her. She was practically skipping. Okay he definitely didn't like this... at all.

"So the date went well? He questioned. He had to raise his voice a bit when she started to hum. She spun around and practically bounced up and down as she answered him.

"It was perfect I... it was perfect," she concluded. She then jumped towards him and gave him a huge hug, "Thanks for extending curfew."

"No problem," he managed as he hugged her back. When she pulled away and went to the foot of the stairs he felt his heart clench. She looked back at him to say goodnight.

"Night dad," she gave a small wave and a smile. She then went up the staircase.

_Chuck blinked as he saw a little girl appear at the foot of the stairs. She smiled brightly up at him. Her brown curls bounced up and down and her doe eyes sparkled. She was in her princess night gown and he remembered how she twirled in it._

"_Goodnight daddy!" she giggled and waved at him._

Chuck blinked again and the little girl was gone.

"Night princess," he sighed. He then looked around one last time. He could have sworn he heard giggles and tiny feet running against the floor. He could almost see a tiny max chasing his sister and her jumping into Chuck's arm for safety. He could almost see it. He turned off the lights. The vision faded.

–

Lex walked in the door of his suite. He turned on the light and smiled. Tonight had turned out better than he could have ever imagined. She let him get so, so, so close to her. And when she said that she trusted him, his heart literally swelled with happiness. He would never admit any of these things out loud of course, but he still felt them. She was the one person who saw past his cocky, ass exterior. Even better was that she enjoyed that part of him as much as what was hidden beneath it. He finally felt... well happy with his life. Everything was going great with her and living on his own. The Bass's were basically his family. Nothing could take it away now. He was almost sure of it. He walked into the kitchen and saw the phone blink. He had a new message.

"Called me already Bass," he smirked and hit the play button. It was quiet for a little while and then he heard a muffled sound. Soon the last thing he ever expected to hear filled his ears... the voice of his mother.

"Lex... hey it's me," she sighed. He frowned with confusion. She didn't sound drunk and yet she was calling him. He leaned forward and concentrated on listening carefully. "Look I know that things got kind of bad and that's why you left, but... honey look..." she struggled with her words.

"Please," Lex rolled his eyes. There's no way she was going to say anything genuine. She didn't care about him at all. She had seen how that man treated him and she kept him around. The only thing she cared about was herself and her sorry excuse of a life style. He didn't even want to hear her demands to come home or the usual guilt trip. He froze when he heard a sob.

"I know I haven't been the best mom, but I really want you home Lex. I love you sweetie and Johnny is really sorry about what happened. If you come home we can all just work it out okay? Just.. give me a call when you're ready," she finished. He then heard the line go dead. He saved the message, but backed away from the machine as if it would bite him or something. Everything about the night was gone from his mind now. All he could think about was her message. He walked out of the room and towards the bed. He pulled of his clothes like they were choking him. His mind was going every which way. She sounded genuine, but she couldn't be. She didn't care about him, she never had. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the little voice that tells him maybe she's changed.

_Cause she's bitter sweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Lex quickly answered his phone. Now she called him. He tried to brush off the previous feeling from his mothers phone call and made sure his voice would sound normal. He knew if she saw his face she wold know something was up. Luckily it was just a phone call.

"Charlie," he spoke into the phone and sat up. "What's up?" he asked. It was lame and something he usually didn't say to her. He knew she was calling to say goodnight. He usually would have a pervy comment ready as soon as he answered the phone. Or he would be the one calling/harassing her before she went to bed.

"I was just calling to tell you I had a really good time tonight and goodnight," she responded. By her tone he knew that she got a weird vibe from him. He did his best to try and get rid of it.

"Me too... I'm thinking about getting a steam shower put in my suite," he smirked. Pervy comment check, he thought. He heard her breathe a sigh of relief. Any other time he would find how his heinous behavior comforted her amusing.

"Well I'm glad... but if you tell anyone about it, I'll kill you. Do not make me locker room talk Sparks," she warned, but it was playful at the same time.

"Relax Bass, that won't happen. I must admit that I'd be too worried to tell anyone. They might try and steal you from me," he chuckled.

"Well you don't have anything to worry about," she assured him.

"How can I be sure?" he countered.

"Because I still feel you," she said quickly. He then realized she had hung up the phone as soon as she said it. Lex laughed and looked at the phone. He quickly texted her.

_I still feel you too. BTW delete this once you get it._

_Xoxo,_

_Your Favorite Lover_

He waited a few moment and then he got a new message. He clicked on it quickly and read it over.

_It's already deleted. Goodnight._

_Xoxo,_

_Your Favorite Lover_

It was short and simple, but it made him smile for real. He closed his phone and set it on the nightstand. He then lied back down and tried to think of their night. It was only interrupted by the thoughts of an earlier message he received. That's when he decided he wouldn't tell anyone about it. Most of all Charlie. She would probably be angry about it. He hadn't made up his mind of what he was going to do, but whatever it was. He was going to keep it a secret for as long as he could.

–

Chuck and Blair lied next to each other in bed. They were both wide awake, but also completely silent. Each had thoughts that sored and consumed their minds. After Nate had come to them the happy mood was gone. Even though they helped him sort out what he was going to do... it didn't look good.

"I never would have thought out of all of us they would fall apart," Blair admitted. As much as she had always disliked Vanessa it would be a lie to say she thought Nate and her didn't fit. Even though it was a fact she hated now more than ever she knew it to be true.

"My bet was on Serena and Dan. Those two had way more freaky drama," he pointed out. Blair nodded slowly in agreement with him. He then shook his head, "I knew when she kept staying there longer something was up."

"I guessed it too, but I didn't want to believe it. I feel so bad for Nate," she commented. She then turned towards him, "And the kids. How could you ever leave your kids?" she seemed to be deeply disturbed on that factor. Chuck pulled her in close to him and kissed her forehead.

"Well we're fine and we can help him get through this," he assured her. Blair nodded slowly.

"And I promise if I ever run off to at least call," she teased, trying to lighten the mood. It was a weird sense of humor, but they had always shard it. That's why when he stayed quiet it worried her. "Chuck?" she asked, wondering if he had heard her.

"Do you ever think about other men Blair? I mean I know I'm getting older and stuff, but..." he trailed off, not sure how to phrase it. Blair was completely taken back. He looked at her with worried eyes for her answer. Was Chuck Bass actually having an insecure moment?

"Hey... hey Chuck stop it you sound like me," she frowned and touched his face. Chuck's eyes showed he hadn't stopped. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as if someone would pick her up and run off. "Chuck stop it... you know you have nothing to worry about," she soothed.

"Do I? We always talk about me never leaving you, but how do I know you won't leave me? Who's to say you don't have a lover on the side? I'm at work a lot," he pointed out. Blair honestly could not believe what she continued to hear. This was new thing with them. She knew the Nate and Vanessa thing had brought it out, but still. After all these years of marriage she had seen something new.

"Chuck you can have video cameras follow me around if you want. I'm not nor have I ever even thought about another man. Also do you really think I could keep it a secret? You're Chuck Bass you would know within the hour with all your people you have around you. I just had another one of your children. You've seen how I am with him. I hardly leave his side for you. Do you honestly think I would give up his time to some stranger?" she questioned. She spoke with an honest tone and grabbed onto him.

"I just don't want you to leave me," Chuck breathed. He reached his hands down and her waist. His eyes fell away from her eyes clearly embarrassed. His eyes soon rose to hers again, "So look if you ever want to run off like Vanessa then just tell me what's wrong and we'll fix it," he added.

"Chuck stop," Blair smiled. She grabbed his face and made him look directly at her. "I'm not going anywhere," she emphasized. "I'm happy with you and the kids. I'm more happy than I could ever imagine," she told him. Chuck finally seemed to relax. Then the next thing he knew she was pinned underneath him. She looked up at him with wide eyes in question. Chuck sent her a hard glare.

"Good because I'm not like Nathaniel. You're right, I would know and it would be put to an end whether you liked it or not," he said in a low tone. Blair was surprised at how his mood seemed to jump. Maybe there was some kind of weird PMS Chuck Bass syndrome addition or something.

"Hypothetically speaking Chuck, I don't see how you could stop me from doing it. Other than divorcing me after I moved out," she teased. She liked to get a rise out of him sometimes. Chuck didn't seem to take to her kind of humor since his face scowled. He pressed her tighter down under him.

"Oh there would be no divorce. I would get rid of your lover and then bring you back here. If I had to you would be locked in your room forever," Chuck said. A normal person would think he was joking, but the look on his face showed how truly serious he was.

"That's called kidnapping Chuck," she reasoned.

"No one would know because there wouldn't be a ransom," he countered.

"What if my lover and I ran away before you got to us?" Blair inquired. She knew it was wrong to find him hot when was this possessive, but she couldn't help it. She was going to go as far as she could with this.

"Then I would track you down," he answered. He brushed his lips against the side of her cheek. His eyes still held a glare for her, but it was somewhat seductive. Blair fought with all her strength to stop from moaning.

"We would be busy in bed with the door locked," she responded. Her eyes fluttered to the back of her head when his hand traveled down her thigh.

"A locked door wouldn't keep me out," he seethed before he nipped at her neck. Blair let out a small yelp, but quickly contained herself. "And once I got inside..." he trailed off as he kissed her neck. Blair nodded and her body twitched a bit at his touch. He stopped and turned her face towards his, "I'd kill him."

"Then what?" she asked as she pulled his head to her chest. He began to kiss and suck on it. Blair moaned and her head snapped back.

"Well then I'd grab you and take you back home," he whispered. His hand pushed her nightgown all the way up. Blair found herself more lost each moment.

"I'd kick and scream," she breathed as he lifted her night gown over her. It was soon thrown to the floor. Chuck kissed down her stomach to her panties. She shivered, "You... you couldn't make me go with you." She was barely able to form words anymore when he slid off her underwear.

"There wouldn't be a choice," he confirmed as he leaned up and kissed her lips. She felt his hand start to massage between her things. She began to tingle all over.

"So you would hole me against my will? Where could you go from there?" she questioned. She gasped as he slipped himself into her. He locked his hips with hers and began to pull in and out in slow and hard.

"I'd fuck you until you realized what you'd been missing," he finished. She was far too gone now to care to hear anymore. He began to quicken his movements. They screamed each others names in ecstasy. Neither could seem to get enough. The only thing that stopped them were their bodies, unable to do anymore.

–

A/N: 25 PAGES! WHAT NOW?! Okay sorry, but that was a lot of work considering I used small font, size 9. Please let me know if you appreciate it with a nice long review... please!


	33. Jealous?

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **Jealous?**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter looking her over. Her brown curls, that go past her shoulders, are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: Well thank you, thank you, thank you for all the amazing reviews! You guys really are the best. I just wanted to let you know that the poll on my profile is still open. If you haven't checked it out it's for whether Ephram's first word will be mama or dada. So far "dada" has the lead. Enjoy.

–

Blair and Chuck sat at the breakfast table. Chuck sipped his coffee as he watched Blair closely. She was feeding Ephram, but he could tell she was in a hurry before the twins came down. Just in case she had just pulled her shirt down a bit as Ephram clung to her. She was sitting by the window so the light shined in perfectly on her. It went through some of her curls and brightened them up. She didn't have on much make-up, but he liked it that way. She looked like an absolute vision in front of him. Blair Bass was absolutely breath taking in the mornings, but then again there wasn't a time when he thought she wasn't. He looked down to Ephram. He was about three months old now, but still rather tiny. Max grew fast and Charlie grew, but stayed petite of course. Ephram on the other hand had barely grown at all. Ephram clung to Blair tightly like usual. However his eyes were closed and he looked to be asleep. Chuck frowned a bit as he leaned closer to them.

"Is he asleep?" he asked. Blair looked to Chuck surprised he had spoken. She had been quiet for a while and Chuck wondered if she went into a day dream of some sort. She then looked to Ephram again and comprehended Chuck's words. She let out a smooth laugh and shook her head. Ephram stirred a bit and his eyes opened. When Blair stilled he closed them again.

"Not at the moment, but he does usually nod off at some point when I feed him," she explained, her tone soft. Chuck nodded slowly and took another sip of his coffee. Blair continued to feed Ephram until Chuck was positive he did fall asleep. Chuck moved his chair out of the way so she could ease up into a standing position. He then watched as she put Ephram in his infant carry around. It was actually his car seat too, but it was movable and came with a stand you could set up anywhere. She tucked him in and hovered over him a bit. He reached out and touched her hand. She came back and sat down next to him again.

"I want you to come with me to the Hampton's," he decided. Blair turned to him a bit surprised. He had to go there for only a day of business, but it would be overnight. They discussed earlier in the morning, but she assumed she'd stay at home. Charlie and Max would be fine going to friends houses or staying here together, but Ephram was obviously a different story. She bit her bottom lip and looked down. "We'd take Ephram of course," Chuck clarified, knowing right away what she was thinking. Blair looked back up at him.

"You sure we won't get in the way? He can be fussy and if you're trying to work..."she sounded genuinely concerned. Chuck let out a low laugh, the idea was silly. She had always went with him after the twins were born. Heck she was lucky to ever be out of his sight. He was so worried afterwards she was weak and at the slightest fall could break. He shook his head and kissed her cheek. "Well alright," she sighed.

"Oh come on baby it will be fun. You can go to the beach while I'm in meetings. The baby should be okay in the sun for a little while. Even with my skin," he teased. Blair rolled her eyes and grinned. "Plus that Hampton house bed of ours is rather comfortable," he purred. He leaned over and kissed her neck. A small giggle escaped her lips and she turned to kiss his lips.

"I knew there was a reason you enjoyed that house so much," she whispered as she brushed her lips against his gently. He let out a dark chuckle and then rested his forehead against hers. He leaned in for a kiss quickly. His lips however remained on hers for quite a while.

"Ewe," Max interrupted with a look of disgust. Chuck and Blair both turned to look at him with amusement. Max sat down across from them, still in his pajamas. He shook his head, "You guys need to tone it down a bit or we're going to end up with another baby."

"Nice to see how pleasant you can be in the mornings Maxwell," Chuck smirked as he took another sip of his coffee. Blair begin to eat a piece of fruit. He noted she had cut down a lot on what she ate since the baby. He didn't like it, but so far she had kept it healthy. Max on the other hand consumed his usual teenage boy consumption, which meant a lot. "So where is your sister? She's usually dressed and ready to go before you stumble down here," Chuck wondered.

"She got up and went over to Lex's this morning. I think they went for coffee or something," Blair answered. She knew Max probably had no idea where his sister was. Chuck rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"She's over there a lot," he muttered. Max looked up with a mouthful. He swallowed it and then smirked. He took a sip of juice and sat back.

"That's because she L-O-V-E-S him," he taunted, acting like a five year old. Chuck's eyes widened a bit and he scowled. He shook his head at his son.

"That is ridiculous," he scoffed. He then looked to Blair who now eyed him nervously. "What does everyone know something I don't?" he questioned, demand in his voice. She bit onto the piece of fruit and pretended to casually look away from him. Max on the other hand seemed excited to get his sister in trouble.

"Didn't mother tell you father? Charlie fell in love with Lex on their first date," he expressed and put a hand to his heart. He was mocking the situation more than needed, but he was Max Bass after all. He then motioned to his mother, "They were talking about it the night she came home. I was doing my usual big brother spying when I heard it." He crossed his arms and looked to his father. Chuck slowly turned towards Blair.

"Hey it's not my fault she feels that way," Blair held up her hands and spoke slowly. She would not take the rap for this one. She then shook her head, "Besides I think we've made progress if she already knows she loves him. It took us how many years of high school?" she pretended to not know the answer for effect.

"Exactly my point. I mean she's just finishing her first year of high school in a couple days. She doesn't need to be concerned with things like love. He's her first serious boyfriend for crying out loud. I didn't even want it to get to that. Maxwell I thought you were supposed to be watching this situation," Chuck pointed at his son. Max frowned not seeing how this had suddenly turned on him.

"Oh Chuck honestly Max had nothing to do with it. And besides it's not like she's one-hundred percent sure or anything," Blair cut in to save her son. Max nodded, but kept his cool.

"Yeah dad I mean Charlie has had love from her family and friends her entire life so she knows what it is, but Lex doesn't. I mean I think he probably feels it, but it's going to take him a while before he figures it out... let alone tell her," he Max stressed. Lex had never have anyone who showed him love until Charlie so Max knew it was foreign to him.

"So has she told him yet?" Chuck asked as he looked down. The last thing he wanted or needed was for his daughter to be hurt like he hurt Blair. He had trouble with the whole "love" thing to and that's why she suffered so much for a while. He didn't want that to happen to Charlie. He should have seen this one coming.

"It's all new to her, this kind of love I mean. I think it will be a while before she tells him anything about it," Blair consoled as she put a hand to his back. Chuck comforted a bit at her touch, but he still felt worried. He parted his lips to say something else, but then laughter was heard. Charlie and Lex entered the dining room with huge grins. Everyone at the table got completely quiet.

"Hey dad, mom told you I went with Lex for coffee right?" Charlie asked with a smile. Chuck noted she barely looked at him at all when she said this. Instead she seemed to gaze at Lex with dreamy eyes. Max rolled his eyes and exchanged a look with his father. Chuck nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes I told him sweetie. Did you two get breakfast when you were out?" Blair asked with a sweet smile. The two Bass men were giving a could shoulder, but the Bass woman was fine. The little Bass of course was sleeping as usual so he didn't have much input.

"We did Mrs. Bass," Lex answered for her. Charlie was too busy looking at Chuck as she tried to figure what he was so moody about. When she couldn't she glared at Max. Max frowned and held up his hands.

"What?" he asked. "Why do you always look at me like I'm guilty of something?" he tried to play the innocent thing off. It definitely wasn't working for him in the least. Even Blair rolled her eyes at the question.

"I'll figure out what you did," Charlie glared at him. Max shook it off and took a bite of his food again. If he was scared he managed not to show it at all. She then sighed and looked at her mom, "Mom we're going to go to Lex's and study for his French final, alright?"

"Of course Charlie," Blair replied before Chuck could object. Charlie gave a small smile and then left the room. Lex was quickly behind her since he felt the weird vibe also. When Blair heard the elevator take it's exit she smacked Chuck on the shoulder. "What was that?" she fumed. Chuck muttered something under his breath and took a sip of coffee. Blair then turned towards Max, "And you, could you not say hello to her?" Max just shook his head and stuffed something in his mouth. Blair rubbed her temples and sighed. "What am I going to do with you two?" she wondered.

–

Max casually walked into his sisters room. He had his hands in his pockets and looked around for anything suspicious. All he saw was her studying on her bed with her Ipod. Which probably was why she didn't immediately turn around and tell him to get out. He walked over to her bed with silent footsteps. After all sneaking and spying were some of his best qualities. He hovered over her from behind and snickered when she still failed to notice him. Then he backed up and flung himself on the bed. Charlie screamed and jumped up. Her books went everywhere and she turned to him with wide eyes. When she saw it was him she smacked him until he grabbed her arms. It was hard to control his laughter, but finally he managed.

"What do you want loser?" Charlie asked as she crossed her arms. She also made sure to roll her eyes at him. He knew she hated when he came into her room, even more when he sneaked up on her. Especially after that could shoulder him and her dad gave her at breakfast today. She was completely fed up with the men in this family. Except for little Ephram of course. Max raised his eyebrows and looked on her with pure amusement.

"Why do you always assume when I come up here that I want something?" he asked as he sat down next to her. He then put on an innocent facade. "Is it impossible to think that I just want to have a nice chat with me dear sister?" he was so full of it.

"Yes it is," she answered as she gave him a knowing look. Max held up the charade a bit longer, but soon let out a chuckle. He then sat up and leaned closer. He sighed and held up his hands. See she knew it, he wanted something. Honestly why did he even waist her time?

"Alright so here's the deal Princess. Lex and I have a party we need to be at tonight. Usually this wouldn't be a problem, but with you and Andrea it is. So I need you to hang out with Andrea tonight so she'll be busy and can't hang out with me. Then Lex and I can do as we please," he explained with a smirk.

"Lex didn't say anything about a party," Charlie frowned. Lex had been telling her everything lately. She certainly had opened up to him a lot. Max rolled his eyes in agitation. She seemed to skip over his question completely and once again worry about herself.

"What are you? His mother?" he asked with a sarcastic tone. Charlie glared at him. She then stuck out her tongue, not caring in the least if it came of as childish. After that she smirked.

"No... his girlfriend," she corrected. Max gave her an irritated look and then nudged her a bit. Charlie moved away from him, the scowl once again present on her face.

"So will you help me or not?" he sighed. He wanted to get back on track. Actually he wanted to get what he wanted. He was sick of missing parties and now that the end of the school year was coming there was a bunch of them. It was better Lex and him let the girls know how things were now then later.

"Who says he isn't going to ask me to come too?" she raised her eyebrows in question. Max snorted and let out a laugh. She couldn't be serious? Could she? Charlie narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms. When he saw she was in fact serious his eyes widened. "What?" she frowned. She didn't see the humor in this at all.

"Well it's just you don't take your girlfriend to these parties," he told her as if it made all the sense in the world. It was like his logic was simply the answer to everything. Charlie certainly didn't agree with it and she would let him know that.

"What does that mean?" she spat. She certainly did not like his tone. It was almost as if he was implying something. Something she knew neither her or Andrea would find at all funny. At least that was how it came off as. Then again it was her stupid brother. Max got a feeling she had taken it the wrong way.

"I didn't mean anything like you're thinking alright? All I meant was that it's just not a place you take your girlfriend. Lex will agree trust me," he nodded in her direction.

"That's a supportive argument you have there Maxwell," she said with a sarcastic tone.

"Will you hang out with Andrea or not?" he started to get irritated again. Why did she always have to be so difficult? Could they not have one boys night out? She had taken his best friend after all. Wasn't that enough?

"I will..." Charlie said slowly. She watched as Max immediately flashed his victory smirk. She then sent him one of her own. "Unless of course Lex asks me to go," she added. Max once again shook his head as he stood up.

"That's not going to happen, unless you make him take you," he returned as he walked out the door. Charlie glared at him until he was gone. Lex would too ask her.

–

Chuck sat in the nursery rocking chair as he held Ephram. Blair had to get a shower and after that he was sure she would pack ahead for him. He moved back in forth in gentle rocks. Ephram stared up at him with large blue eyes. He seemed to also send Chuck a small smile. Chuck returned it and brushed some of his hair back. Ephram wiggled around a bit at this.

"True Bass, doesn't like anyone messing with his hair," Chuck commented as he let out a low chuckle. This shook Ephram a bit and further displeased him. He scowled up at Chuck as much as a baby could. "I'm sorry Ephram. Daddy promises to sit still for the rest of the time," Chuck sighed.

"Eh," Ephram let out a small noise of nonsense. He then moved his head a bit against Chuck. His small mouth stretched out into a big yawn. He moved his hand up and down a bit and then kicked his legs.

"Are you trying to tell daddy your tired baby?" he asked. He made sure his tone was soft. Ephram of course didn't respond, but his eyes fluttered closed and open. His eyes were huge and blue, nothing like Chuck's at all. Chuck stared down at the small baby and as much as he didn't want to thought of his father. He wondered if his dad ever did this with him. He realized how stupid that sounded. Bart would have never had that kind of time. Chuck made time though. Ephram reached out his hand and hit it against Chuck. Chuck snapped out of his daze and let his eyes connect with his son's again.

"Meh," Ephram told him. He then struggled a bit. Chuck was afraid he might start to fuss, but he silenced. Ephram just moved a bit more and let out another yawn. He didn't make any noise when he did this, but you could tell by how his mouth opened.

"Okay let's see if we can get you to go to sleep," Chuck told him as he reached down for a book. Blair always said if you could then you should read to him as he fell asleep. It apparently calmed the baby to hear your voice and helped him sleep better. So Chuck had obliged. He turned the book over to see it was Goodnight Moon. When it came into Ephram's view he let out a scream of delight. "Alright here we go..." Chuck adjusted Ephram so he could open the book. He took a deep breath and then started to read.

"In the great green room, there is a telephone and a red balloon, and a picture of..." he trailed off as he held the book up so Ephram could see the pictures. He stared at it with curiosity. Chuck then pointed to the picture, "The cow jumping over the moon. And there were three little," he emphasized the word little, "bears sitting on chairs." When the word chair was said he padded the one he sat in. He knew he looked like a fool, but it entertained Ephram and that smile was worth it.

"Ah!" Ephram showed his delight. Chuck let out a chuckle and then turned the page. He once again positioned the books so Ephram could gaze at the pictures if he wanted to. Ephram turned his small head a bit and did just that. Chuck parted his lips to continue.

"And two little kittens and a pair of mittens," he continued to point to the things in the picture. "And a little toy house and a toy mouse... and a comb and a brush full of mush," he frowned a bit. "And a quiet old lady who was whispering hush," he whispered and put a finger to his lips. He then smirked, "That would be your grandmother Rose by the way." Ephram just stared at him and smiled. Chuck made sure Blair wasn't around to hear that one. Then he turned the page of the book again.

"Goodnight room, Goodnight moon, Goodnight cow jumping over the moon. Goodnight light," he motioned towards the ceiling. "And the red balloon. Goodnight bears, Goodnight chairs," the chair was once again patted. "Goodnight kittens, Goodnight mittens," he reached down and touched Ephram's mittens. Ephram made a face of displeasure, still not too fond of them.

"Goodnight clocks," he pointed to his watch on his wrist. "Goodnight socks," he said as he touched Ephram's footsies. Ephram squirmed a bit and let out a baby laugh. "Goodnight little house... that's where Auntie Serena lives because she married someone from Brooklyn," he teased. Serena's house wasn't really small, but nothing compared to theirs. Ephram once again giggled at this. Neither boy noticed Blair looking in at them from the doorway with a soft smile.

"And Goodnight mousse. Goodnight comb and brush. Goodnight nobody, goodnight mush. And goodnight to the old lady whispering 'hush," he once again put a finger to his lips. Blair's grin spread across her face at the adorable scene taking place before her. He took a breath before he finished it up.

"Goodnight stars," he motioned around as if they were above them. "Goodnight air, Goodnight noises everywhere!" he exclaimed. Although he kept it low. Ephram's blue eyes lit up and he smiled at Chuck. Chuck noted that he was now awake more than ever. Chuck then watched as Ephram's head turned to the door. He looked up, surprised to see his wife standing there. She walked in the room towards them and kissed his cheek.

"That was incredibly adorable," she whispered. She then went in for a kiss on his lips. Ephram squirmed between them, but settled when his mother brushed against him. It was moments like this that made all the late nights worth it.

"Buzz... Buzz... Buzz..." Chuck's pocket went off. Blair sighed and pulled away from him. Chuck sent an apologetic look and pulled out his phone. Blair took the baby knowing it was a business call. Chuck got up and walked away a bit. Blair sat down with Ephram and watched him.

"Chuck Bass," he answered as he clicked on the phone. Blair heard a muffled noise from it, the other person talking. Chuck stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked around. Ephram stared at him with a frown. Blair brushed his hair back and settled him. Ephram squirmed and turned into her. "I thought you had everything taken care of since the Hampton's is in a few days," he was in complete business man mode. It meant his posture, expression, tone, and anything else was stern and a bit harsh. Ephram started to fuss.

"Hush baby," Blair scolded and bounced him a bit. Chuck turned his back and covered the mouth piece as the other person talked. "Shh Ephram it's okay," she soothed. She put Ephram against her chest and patted his back. Ephram silenced his cries, but she felt him still staining her shirt with his tears.

"Yeah well I guess I'm going to have to come down there, won't I?" Chuck asked with irritation. Blair watched his back, but then tended to Ephram again. She held a stuffed animal above his head as if it was flying. All of Ephram's concentration went to this and he stopped fussing completely. Chuck turned back to face Blair, but didn't look at her. He shook his head, "Yeah well you were supposed to have all this taken care of so just stay out of my sight when I come down there,"he barked. He then shut off the phone and shoved it back in his pocket.

"Something wrong?" Blair asked. She raised her eyebrows and gave him a curious looking smile. Chuck immediately softened when he looked to her and the baby. He shook his head and walked over to her.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Just some of the younger idiots at the office screwing things up," he told her in a sweet voice. He then sighed, "Are you going to be alright while I go down there and sort it all out?" He put a hand to her cheek and turned it to look up at him.

"Of course," she smiled. She rolled her eyes, "I took care of twins once, I think I can manage little Ephram here." She looked down to him for a moment and then back up at Chuck.

"I know, but Dorota is out of the country visiting family. Maybe I should call a replacement?" he asked. He knew the answer would be no, but he tried anyways.

"Dorota would kill you if you hired someone to come in and take care of 'her family'. Besides I have the kids... well I have Charlie to count on. I'll be fine," she assured him. When he still looked hesitant she motioned towards the door. "Go on already before they screw it up more and keep you there even longer," she laughed. Chuck sighed and then nodded. He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Alright I'll try to work quickly. Love you," he pecked another kiss against her lips. Blair nodded and pecked him one more time.

"Love you too," she responded. Chuck then went to leave, but stopped in the doorway. "Say bye to daddy Ephram," she sat Ephram up and helped him wave his small hand. "Bye daddy," she called for him. Chuck gave a wave and forced a smile. He then dragged his feet out of the room and down the hallway.

–

Charlie had Ephram on the changing table. She was thankful on her turn he chose to only deliver number one instead of number two. She agreed with her father to allow her mother to have time to pack. Now though with no one to talk to, well other than Ephram's non-words every once and a while, her mind went back to the morning. What did Max mean Lex couldn't take Charlie to the party? She didn't want to go that bad till he said that. Did they do something they didn't want their girlfriends to see? It's not that she thought he would cheat on her, but what boys saw as innocent fun girls saw as deception.

"Honestly Ephram he didn't even tell me about it. I mean I tell him about everything and here he is already keeping secrets? This can't be good," she told her little brother as she put on a new diaper. Ephram looked at her with curiosity.

"Eh... eh..." he wiggled. Charlie sighed and picked him up. She walked over to the rocking chair and started to move it. Ephram smiled, obviously liking this.

"And your brother totally is acting weird too. He made the situation worse by being so Max about it... you have to promise me you'll be normal," she instructed. Ephram kicked his legs a bit. "I mean what is this party? I'm the future queen of the UES. I think that automatically puts me on every guest list, right?" she continued to question her younger brother. Ephram just stared at her with large blue eyes in response. "You are such a good listener by the way. You officially have the spot as favorite brother right now," she added.

"Gah... gah..." Ephram smiled as his little hands shot up and tapped her. Charlie looked down at him and laughed a bit. No matter how you felt he always seemed to be able to bring a smile to your face. That was until an unwanted visitor interrupted it.

"Well isn't this a Kodak moment?" Lex smirked from the doorway. Charlie refrained from rolling her eyes and instead kept her eyes with Ephram. She knew she was acting moody, but she didn't care. She put up the cold shoulder and refused to smile at him.

"I don't remember asking you to come over," she said with a casual tone, but it also sounded pissed. Lex frowned and walked towards her. "It's not like I wish to spend every minute of my day with you Lex," her tone turned a bit cold.

"Alright... um... did I do something I should be aware of?" he asked. He lifted her chin to look at him. Charlie gave a shrug and stood up. She put Ephram between them.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Did you?" she pursed her lips. Ephram's large blue eyes looked between the two. Lex crossed his arms and frowned further in confusion.

"No... but you're acting weird," he drawled out his voice. Charlie sighed and adjusted Ephram. "You know what before this turns into a big fight I'm just going to leave," he said suddenly.

"I think that's a good idea," Charlie retorted. Lex opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped himself. Instead he quietly left the room. When the door was shut and she knew he was nowhere around she looked back at Ephram. "See what I mean. Boys are so stupid..." Ephram frowned a little. "When they get older I mean, but you'll be different," she kissed his forehead. Ephram smiled at this liking the attention.

–

"Charlie what are we doing in here?!" Andrea demanded an answer. As soon as the boys left for the party Charlie had dragged her to Lex's suite. She was now rummaging through his things fiercely. "Charlie stop it! He's going to know we were here if you do that," Andrea scolded.

"I don't care if he knows! They're both up to something I just know it. Why wouldn't they invite us to that stupid party?" she asked, turning to look at Andrea.

"I don't know because it's probably not our scene," Andrea answered as she tried to cover Charlie's tracks. Charlie continued to go through everything though. Andrea was a bit scared at how pissed her friend seemed to be. She wondered what had brought it on, but was too afraid to ask. They moved into the bathroom and Charlie went to the hamper. She threw the top behind her and it hit the counter. Andrea watched in horror as a soap dish fell to the floor and broke in half. "Charlie now he's definitely going to know you were here!" she shouted. She turned back to Charlie, but fell silent. Her best friend's whole posture had changed and her back tensed extremely. Charlie slowly turned around.

"And apparently I'm not the only one who's been in here," Charlie scowled as she held up a bra. Andrea's eyes went wide and she snatched it, but Charlie took it back. She shook her head, "I knew they did things at those parties they didn't want us to know about. That's why they won't take us."

"Oh come on maybe it's old. I mean after that date with Lex you have to trust him," Andrea tried to assure her. Charlie looked at her with a look that said your a hypocrite.

"Oh really because that's what you did with Max right?" she asked. She knew it was a low blow, but she didn't care. Her best friend was supposed to agree with her and say boys were scum. Not stick up for them. What the hell was that? Did her brother brainwash her that much? Andrea sighed and shook her head.

"And look how that turned out," she pointed pointed out. She was trying to reason, but she had a feeling Charlie was way past that. She knew she was right by when Charlie just shook her head.

"Well this is different. I have hard evidence. Unlike you though I'm going to confront him... and kill him!" she glared at the piece of lingerie in her hand. She felt like throwing it across the room. Then she felt like throwing something heavy and sharp at his big head.

"Well I won't be caught in the crossfire," Andrea said as she turned to leave. Charlie just rolled her eyes and waved her out. She then turned off all the lights and sat down on his couch. Boy did he have it coming when he got back. She wasn't like Andrea. She would hurt him... physically.

–

Chuck sat at his desk. He was writing quickly as he went through his paper work. All he wanted to do was get home and see Blair. He also was mad that little Ephram could do something and he could miss it. Okay so he was still too young for anything big, but still. He was a Bass-Waldorf child and therefore that mean he was extremely good looking, witty, and an evil genius. He chuckled a bit at his own thoughts. That's when his office phone beeped.

"Mr. Bass your wife is on the phone," his secretary told him. He didn't bother to respond since he knew Blair was always put through. If anyone ever didn't put her through they would be fired. Nothing was more important than her. Plus it could always be something serious. He picked up the phone and put it to his ear. He held it with his shoulder instead of his hands as he continued to write.

"Hey honey is something wrong?" he asked with a smile. He heard her say something, probably to Ephram, and then sigh. He could just picture her cute little pout in his mind.

"No I was just wondering if you were coming home soon. Ephram keeps crying and I think it's because he wants you. He just made history by being the first person to reject my breasts," she told him. Chuck let out a low chuckle as he pictured how it happened. See this was what he meant by missing things. This was something he would have liked to see.

"Well I'm sure it was just because he was full and had nothing to do with you Mrs. Bass," he assured her. "Is he still being fussy?" he asked. He felt bad leaving Blair there with him. Max had obviously gone out and Charlie was probably with Andrea. He did not like her being home alone with Ephram at all. He knew he was being over possessive and hovering, but he didn't' care.

"Yeah," Blair responded. "He's right here do you want to talk to him?" she inquired. Chuck's face brightened immediately. He knew he looked like an idiot when he did it, but no one was in here so he could care less.

"Of course," he answered. "Put me on speaker," he told her. He then heard her move the phone around a bit. Ephram made a noise, obviously not liking the shift all that much. Then all noises stilled except for a small cry. Blair put the phone on speaker.

"Say hi to daddy Ephram," she instructed. Ephram of course wouldn't me able to do that, but she wouldn't stop until he could. It was simply a reflex of hers and neither of them minded it that much.

"Eh," Ephram sounded. Chuck knew it was pure coincidence, but he didn't care. He set down his pen and held the phone properly. He wanted to give his full attention to them. The paperwork could wait. After all he had been doing it for hours now and continued to be more pissed off by each letter he wrote.

"Hey there Ephram. Are you and mommy having fun without me?" he asked in a sweet voice. His whole posture changed and his expression softened too. He was in complete daddy mode.

"Tell daddy how you went to infant class at Gymboree today," Blair cooed. The class wasn't much. In fact it was more of an excuse for the mom's to talk while the babies lied there next to each other. Blair insisted on taking him though. He was kind of upset that she took him without Chuck. If he hadn't of had to come to work then... he couldn't think about it or he would sound angry. Instead he brushed it away and grinned.

"Well I hope you kept mommy away from other daddies for me," Chuck replied. He heard Blair laugh on the other end. He knew she probably rolled her eyes at him too. "Now you be good for mommy until I get home Ephram," he instructed. "Bye, bye," he smiled. He heard Blair take the phone off speaker and bring it to her ear again.

"Thanks, he's not crying anymore," she sighed with relief. "And how many times do I have to tell you the only time I ever see dad's is when I helped out at the single daddy's class," she said. He knew she tried to sound annoyed, but she failed at it.

"Don't remind me," he muttered. "I'll be home soon okay," he added. He didn't want to get off the phone, but he did want to get home. And in order to do that he would have to keep at his paperwork.

"Alright, love you," she responded. Her voice sounded a little sad and his heart clenched. He knew she understood and accepted that he had work, but she also hated it more than anything. Chuck cleared his throat and adjusted the phone.

"I love you more, give Ephram a kiss for me," he concluded.

"Will do Mr. Bass," she agreed. He then heard as she hung up the phone. He did the same and got back to work. His mind was still with her though. He pictured her sitting in the nursery with Ephram. She was probably by the window, where the sun shined in on her and she practically sparkled.

"Mr. Bass," his secretary stepped in the room and walked towards him. She was an older woman who had worked for Bart. She was in a way like his grandmother. She sat down in front of him and gave him two files. She started explaining what they were and Chuck tried to pay attention. She started to work with him. She may have only been a secretary, but the woman probably knew more about the company than he did. After an hour the door opened again to a girl with coffee. He presumed she was one of the interns and then turned back to his work. He wrote stuff down, but his mind kept thinking of Blair and Ephram.

"Here's your coffee Mr. Bass," the girl smiled. She then blinked her eyes a lot. Chuck just nodded at her. Did she have something in her eye?

"Thank you," his secretary said as she glared at the girl. Chuck wasn't sure why, but he just looked back at his work. He saw from the corner of his eye that the girl leaned towards him a bit. Did she not know about personal space or something?

"If there's anything else I can get you," she said in a weird voice. Chuck just nodded, but didn't look up. Maybe she was mentally retarded... or her voice box was broken or something... maybe she shouldn't be working here.

"He's fine," his secretary stated harshly. "Now leave," she ordered. He heard the girl leave and then looked up. His secretary gave him a scolding look. She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"What?" he asked. What on earth could he have done? She then rolled her eyes and put the folder back down on the table. She heaved a sigh.

"Charles that girl was flirting with you," she emphasized and gave him a stern look. He realized it wasn't directed at him and for that he was grateful.

"No she wasn't... I think she was kind of slow," he replied. It was clear he was completely oblivious to the whole situation. He then turned towards her and smiled, "When Blair called she put Ephram on the phone. She says he's been fussy all day because he wants his daddy. I really want to get home." He sounded so excited over such little things, but he didn't even realize it. The woman gave him a soft smile. She stood up and picked up a stack of unfinished files.

"Why don't you let me take care of these then. You take the other half home and work on them when you have time. I'll call Blair and tell her that you're on your way home," she said softly. Chuck nodded and stood up. The older woman watched as he got his stuff together quickly. She left the room with a huge grin and went to her desk. There she picked up the phone and dialed Blair. It rang a few times and then answered.

"Hello?" Blair's voice was heard on the other end. There was also noise from a baby. That would definitely be the little Ephram Bass. The woman had met him once and he was completely adorable. She loved all of the Bass children like family though.

"Your wonderful husband is on his way home. You should have seen him Blair. This little twit of an intern came in and tried to flirt, but he didn't even notice. He said he thought she was slow. All he could talk about was you and Ephram so I sent him on his way," the secretary told her. She got straight to the point before Chuck came out the door and heard her.

"Thanks Gina," Blair smiled. Then before she hung up she smirked, "Oh and go ahead and fire the twit for me," she instructed. Gina shook her head with a grin. She had been doing this for years of the Bass marriage now. It was almost a daily thing for her and Blair.

"It's already done Mrs. Bass," Gina chuckled before she hung up the phone.She then watched as Chuck flew past her for the elevator. He gave a wave, but she barely saw it at how fast he moved.

–

Blair came down the staircase to see Serena walking in with Dorota. Serena smiled and sent her a wave. She then parted her lips to say something, but Blair put a finger to her lips. She walked quietly over to Serena and gave her a hug. She then leaned in close.

"Ephram finally went to sleep," she explained in a whisper. Serena put a hand to her mouth and smiled. Blair returned the smile, but rolled her eyes, "If you want to see him you have to be very quiet. I barricaded him with pillows on my bed and I'm afraid to move him. He wakes up at just about anything," she nodded, pointing towards the stairs. Serena nodded and gave an understanding expression. Both girls then quietly made their way up the staircase.

"Where's Chuck?" Serena mouthed when Blair looks her way.

"He had to go to the office," Blair mouthed back, no sound is made. Serena nodded and followed Blair into the huge master bedroom. Blair pointed over towards the bed where pillows are stacked around the edges. Serena held in a small giggle when she sees what their protecting. Ephram's tiny sleeping form lies in the center of the big bed. He's wearing a white and blue striped onsie with matching mittens. His eyes are closed and he's completely still except for when his small chest rises and falls to breathe. Blair carefully removes pillows from each side of the bed. She motions for Serena to sit on one side with caution while she sits on the other. Serena takes way longer, not having mastered the skill yet.

"Eh," Ephram moaned as his little legs shot up. Serena's eyes widen and she clasped a hand over her mouth. Both girls wait with their breath hitched in their throat. Finally his arms stilled and his legs fell back down. He turned over a bit and faced Blair, still asleep. A small smile captured on his lips and his mouth closed. Blair smiled and looked up at Serena. When Serena finally lifted her own eyes to Blair again she pointed at Ephram.

"That is the cutest thing ever," she whispered.

"He does it all the time. He'll be deep asleep and then all of the sudden he'll shoot up his legs or something. Chuck swears in the middle of the night he has these outburst where he'll open his eyes for a split second too," Blair said in a low voice. She then shook her head and rolled her eyes, "I think he's just teasing me though."

"I don't know a Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf... well now technically Bass... is always one of a kind," Serena smirked. Her eyes fell to Ephram for a moment. She urged to reach out and stroke his hair, but remembered what Blair said about the slightest movement. "I can't figure who he looks more like," Serena noted. Blair nodded in agreement.

"I know... at first I wanted to say Chuck, but then Chuck wanted to say me. So far what I have is that he has my wide eyes, but then of course Bart's blue eye color. His smirk definitely belongs to Chuck, but his cheek bones could be either one of us. As for the nose I have no idea since you can't really tell when their a baby. He's kind of a mixture of both of us where with the twins. Charlie had my body features and hair, but then Chuck's cheek bones and eyes. And then Max was basically Chuck made over except for his eyes which are like mine. Ephram here seems to be dancing to the beat of his own drum though," Blair sighed. She then looked down at Ephram and grinned, "Aren't you baby boy?" she whispered. She reached out a hand and stroked what little hair he had. He didn't move, but smiled in his sleep.

"How come he doesn't wake-up when you do it?" Serena asked with a frown. Blair held in a giggle at her best friends expression. She then gave a small shrug.

"He knows it's his mother and doesn't have to worry about waking up," she said as if her answer made all the sense in the world. In a way it did for Serena, but then she remembered both Sarah and Riley always waking up when she touched them. Blair removed her hand from Ephram's head and looked back to Serena.

"So how are things going on at your house S? I feel like I never get out anymore," Blair asked with pure curiosity. It was one hundred percent true because Ephram took up all of her time. And any that was left over Chuck grabbed quickly. Serena crossed her arms and gave a shrug.

"Not much really. Riley is basically always out with Andrew or in his room playing music..." Serena made a huge grin. She giggled just a bit, "He's finally allowing us to meet Sean. Dan and I are going out to dinner with them next week."

"Well it's about time. Honestly Chuck and I have already met him," Blair gave a sigh of relief.

"Why do I feel like Chuck always knows about this type of thing before. Like with Eric, you know? Chuck was the only one who knew before he came out," Serena rambled a bit.

"I think maybe it's all the pastels he wears," Blair joked, but made sure to still keep her voice quiet. Serena broke off into a giggle of her own and Blair soon joined her. When they finally stopped Serena sat up a bit.

"Anyways... With the rest of my family is pretty much the same too. Sarah being Sarah, except now she's always with Andrew too. They totally have a thing for each other," Serena winked.

"Leave it to Archibald's child to love the blonds as well," Blair griped. She then sighed, "I guess it's just all repeating a bit. Andrew is infatuated with Sarah like Nate was with you. Max is head over heals for Andrea, which let's face it if they weren't straight Chuck and Nate would be married right now. And then Riley is like Eric," Blair nodded, naming all of their children's current relationship status's.

"Awe, but what about Charlie and Lex? If I recall Basses and Waldorf's hated Sparks with a passion back in the day," Serena cut her off and gave a knowing look. Blair paused, thinking over this little factor.

"Yeah, but it's different. I mean although Lex looks like Georgina he seems to have more of a Chuck attitude," Blair reasoned.

"Since when is that a good thing?" Serena asked, her tone showed she was only teasing though.

"Hey watch it Humphrey that's my husband you're talking about," Blair playfully glared at Serena. Serena rolled her eyes, but she found it cute how protective Blair was of Chuck. Honestly though that's how they always had been with each other. Even before the dated, got engaged, married, or had kids. Chuck always secretly looked out for her when she was going out with Nate and Blair destroyed girls who spoke trash about him. They were simply Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck.

"So how is your home life going B? I feel like my kids are attached to the Archibald family so much I never have an excuse to spend all my time here anymore," Serena sighed. There was slight sadness in her voice, but then it left because she was here now. Once Ephram got a little older they could go out again, well they could try. There was always Chuck to deal with too and the other kids, but hey that was life as a mom.

"Everything here is going wonderful. For a while after Ephram was born it was awful... with Chuck and me I mean. I don't know why, but I was just so angry with him. We fought so much and I refused to leave Ephram's side at all. Plus I was denying Chuck sex so..." Blair trailed off and looked to Serena.

"So now we know why Chuck was in such a bad mood then," Serena let out a laugh. She was comfortable with her best friend and step-brothers sex life now. After all they were married and had three kids. You couldn't really ignore that one.

"Exactly... but anyways the point is it ended up in angry sex and all frustrations were released. I'm trying to be less clingy with this little lovely boy right here and Chuck... well his problem is solved with sex," she explained. Serena patted Blair's hand and nodded.

"Well I am glad to here it B. The last thing we need around here is one of our families breaking up," Serena told her. Blair immediately looked down and bit her bottom lip. Thoughts of Nate and Vanessa ran across her mind. It was obvious she had to tell Serena about it. After all she told her everything and she was part of the NJBC, original version. Serena frowned, "Blair what's wrong? Is something going on here you're not telling me about?" Of course Serena thought it was her and Chuck having problems. Normally Blair would be angry for her jumping the gun, but she had grown up a bit. Instead she faced her best friend and prepared to tell her all.

"No it's not me," she shook her head. "Actually it's Nate and Vanessa. Nate came to Chuck and I the other night and showed us this letter she sent. She met someone and I don't thinks he plans on coming home," Blair emitted. The words poured with ease, way easier than she ever expected them to at least. Serena's face showed how she slowly took everything in. Blair watched her with caution. She knew that how she was protective with Chuck, Serena had always been with Nate. To make things worse Serena seemed to genuinely like Vanessa also while Blair managed to just tolerate her over the years. "Look S none of us saw this coming," Blair comforted as she touched Serena's arm.

"So what's the game plan?" Serena blurted, suddenly. Blair knew this was the beginning of angry Serena. She didn't come out for blood often, but when she did you better take cover. Blair sat back a bit and motioned to Ephram. Serena sent a small apologetic look, but then looked at Blair in question again.

"Well I of course wanted to do something mean, but Chuck and Nate disagreed. Nate wants to try and get her to come back," Blair replied with an annoyed tone. Serena shook her head, obviously not liking the idea either. Blair then sighed, "So for now Nate and Chuck are going to see what they can do. I think Chuck is secretly on my side of things though so I'm just hoping for the best. As soon as they ask me to scheme though I'll be ready."

"So will I," Serena professed. Blair looked at her with slight surprise. The blond usually just helped act out the scheme if anything. "Just tell me when," Serena finalized and Blair nodded. Serena then opened her mouth to say something else, but then their conversation was interrupted.

"Eh... eh... wha... wha..." Ephram started to cry. Both girls looked down at him. Ephram looked to Blair and shot his small arms up in the air. He continued to cry. Blair quickly sat up and moved over to him. She picked him up, careful with his head.

"Shh... shh ... it's okay Ephram. It's okay," she soothed, moving him a bit so she could look at him. Ephram continued to cry his little face now red to show how upset he was. Ephram shook his head a bit and continued to cry. Blair switched his position and cradled him so his head rested by her chest. Ephram immediately began to smack her clothed breast with his hand and wiggle against it.

"Looks like someone knows what he wants," Chuck smirked as he appeared in the doorway. Both girls looked up at him. He walked in and sat down in front of Blair, "Serena," he nodded at her.

"I thought you had all this paper work," Blair frowned in confusion. Ephram stopped crying momentarily when Chuck came into his view. Chuck smiled and leaned over to kiss her lips softly. Serena looked away and blushed, expecting a full on make-out session.

"I just brought it home for later," he answered. He then stroked Ephram's head. "Hey there little guy, did you miss your daddy?" he asked, softening his tone. Blair smiled softly at Chuck and then looked down at Ephram.

"We had such a fun day today, didn't we Ephram? Tell daddy how you ate, slept, and took a bath," she spoke with a baby voice. Serena laughed a bit at the sight. Both acted as if these normal baby activities were something new and exciting. Blair then looked up at Serena, "S I have to breast feed him, but you're welcome to..."

"I should get going anyways," Serena interrupted. She then gave a knowing look at Chuck. By his face she knew he wanted his alone time with his son and wife. "See you later guys," Serena waved, kissing Blair's forehead. She then walked out of the room and closed the door. Blair watched it and then looked back to Ephram.

"Alright why don't you let daddy hold you so mommy can take off her shirt?" she told Ephram. She then carefully handed him to Chuck. Chuck cradled Ephram against him. Ephram kicked and started to fuss again. "Oh hush Ephram your daddy is going to give you right back," Blair scolded. She then exchanged a playful smile with Chuck. She took off her shirt and felt Chuck's eyes instantly rake over her body. She then removed her bra and the breast pads, for when she leaked. After that she of course cleaned them. She reached for Ephram. "Alright, come here baby," she instructed.

"Here you go," Chuck sighed as he handed Ephram back to Blair. She adjusted him so his head was against her. He immediately latched onto her breast.

"Owe," Blair gasped. She then fixed him so whole mouth was around it, instead of him just pulling at the tip of the nipple. She squinted her eyes.

"Sore?" Chuck asked. There was slight amusement in his tone and his eyebrows were raised playfully. Blair bit her bottom lip and nodded. Her eyes looked down at Ephram for a moment who continued to serve himself. Chuck smiled and looked down at Ephram. He then met Blair's eyes. "Do you remember when you first learned how to breast feed?"

"How could I forget, it was the most awkward experience of my life," Blair laughed, as the memory replayed itself through her mind. She then shrugged, "I'm sure it was weird for you too though I mean that woman..." She trailed off as she thought about it.

_Blair was too tired to think straight. Her and Chuck had not slept for literally three days. The twins birth was practically twenty-four hours, if you didn't count the C-section for Charlie. People had come and gone in and out of their room non-stop. All Chuck and her wanted to do was sleep. She was on the bed with Charlie lying next to her. Then Chuck was in a rocking chair with Max right next to her bed. They had swapped back and forth on the holding, but now they just wanted to sleep. _

"_Chuck what time is it?" Blair asked with closed eyes. She heard him grunt and move around a bit. She felt herself already drifting back off to sleep. _

"_It's about five thirty in the morning, but I'm not sure if I'm seeing it right," he moaned. She opened her eyes just a bit to look over at him. He shifted uncomfortably in the rocking chair. Blair smiled softly at him and picked up Charlie. She was glad they had given her a queen size hospital bed. Then again though, Chuck had probably been the one who made sure of it. She scooted over to the other edge. _

"_Chuck bring Max over here and lie with your two favorite girls," she whispered, starting to lose her voice. Chuck nodded slowly and then set Max down next to Charlie. The twins, even though asleep, kicked a bit when put next to each other. They seemed to already have grasped the whole sibling fighting thing. Chuck then fell down. Blair felt his hand take hold of hers down further on the bed. _

"_I'm so tired," Chuck admitted. His voice was hoarse, but she guessed hers was too. Blair nodded in agreement. She wanted to close her eyes so bad, but first she looked to the twins. Max was Chuck, but with her eyes. He seemed to scowl a lot more than smile, but then again he was Chuck Bass's son. Charlie simply captivated everyone who came within ten feet of her. Both of them already had a little hair, but Charlie had more. Chuck had predicted it would be Blair's brown curls and she believed him. Her face, eyes included though, was all Chuck. Except for her nose which was Blair's. They were absolutely beautiful and perfect. "We get to keep them," he whispered, looking down at them too. _

"_I can't believe we did this," Blair breathed. The whole situation was still too overwhelming. All of the pregnancy hormones, morning sickness, and painful labor was so worth it. They had brought life into the world. What would ever top that?_

"_I think you may have put in a little more work than me," he joked. Blair's eyes looked to his. She practically melted at his warm dark eyes. She was sure she looked like crap, yet he looked to her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She then shook her head and touched his cheek._

"_We did it together... and trust me Chuck. You'll make up for it by changing most of their diapers," she winked at him. Chuck would usually groan, but the way she said it was too cute for him to bare. They stared at each other for a long time. And then finally he watched her eyes haze over a bit from lack of sleep. "Let's sleep," she yawned. _

"_You're wish is my command Mrs. Bass," he agreed. Both of them slowly closed their eyes. Oh how they had missed sleep. Both started to relax. The room was silent and the twins were finally asleep. No on was coming and going. It was time to finally drift into..._

"_Well hello there!" a chipper voice sounded the room as the door opened. Chuck let out a grown and pulled a pillow over his head. Blair rolled her eyes at him and slowly sat up. She looked to see an older woman at the end of her bed. She definitely did not know her, but the name tag most likely meant she worked for the hospital. _

"_Mr. And Mrs. Bass I presume?" she asked as she walked over towards Blair. Blair mustered up enough strength to sit up in the bed. She nodded and rubbed her eyes. Hopefully the woman would go away soon. "And these little darlings are the twins Maxwell and Charlie," she cooed, glancing down at them. _

"_Who are you?" Blair asked. Her tone wasn't very pleasant, but quite frankly she didn't care. The woman put a hand to her chest and laughed. _

"_Well I am so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Miss Carol and I'm your Lactation Educator," she introduced herself with a big smile. "I'm here to teach you new parents about breast feeding the little ones," she added. _

"_I think we can figure it out," Chuck mumbled from under the pillow. The woman looked to him and then shook her head. She snatched the pillow off of his head. _

"_This is not the time for sleeping dad," she teased and put it out of his reach. Chuck glared at the woman and pursed his lips. He opened his mouth to make a quick remark, but Blair interrupted him._

"_I didn't think you people worked twenty-four hours?" she frowned with confusion. It was more of a statement than a question. Basically it meant why the hell are you in here this early? _

"_Yeah it's five in the morning and we haven't slept for three days," Chuck remarked. The woman refused to let her smile fall. Instead she just rolled her eyes playfully. _

"_How would I get around to all the beautiful babies if we didn't? Now I realize you're tired so the sooner we start, the sooner I can leave," she explained._

"_Why don't we skip to the leaving part now?" Chuck muttered under his breath. The woman didn't seem to hear him, but Blair did. A small smile graced her lips. He was so cute when he was cranky. Damn pregnancy had made her soft. _

"_Alright mom now which twin do you want to feed first?" she motioned towards Charlie and Max. Blair looked at both the twins and shrugged. The woman sighed, "Well the boys are usually a bit rougher so I think we should go with Charlotte," she decided. Blair nodded, too tired to have an opinion at the current moment. "Alright mom now I want you to take off your shirt," she said next. _

"_Okay," Blair mumbled. She then reached down and lifted up her shirt over one of her breast. The woman let out an annoying laugh. _

"_Oh no mommy we need you to take the whole shirt off. You see studies show that skin to skin contact is very good for newborn babies. So we're going to strip you down and then take off her adorable outfit as well," she informed them with an even more perky voice than before. Blair looked at the woman like she was crazy._

"_Here?" she looked around the hospital room and then back to psycho Carol. She saw from the corner of her eye that Chuck also frowned at the woman. The woman let out another perky laugh. _

"_Oh please the modesty should be gone by now Mrs. Bass," she then nodded, "Now let's take off the shirt." Blair sighed, glared at the woman, and then slowly removed the shirt. She set it in her lap. She felt her nipples harden at the cold room instantly. She turned to glare at Chuck when his eyes glued to them. She quickly took off Charlie's clothing so all that remained was her diaper. When she went to put he to her chest the woman stopped her, "Wait we need to have daddy hand her to you."_

"_What?" Chuck asked at the word daddy. Blair was thankful his eyes were off her chest because he wouldn't be getting any soon. She was way too sore. The last thing they needed was to be cranky and horny. _

"_Yes now we're going to have daddy take off his shirt too. He is going to hold his little girl and let her know that he's with mommy. Then he'll hand her to mommy and we'll go from there," she exclaimed. She also gave an unnecessary clap to show her excitement. Blair had to refrain from rolling her eyes in front of the woman's face. Chuck reluctantly took off his shirt. He then carefully picked up Charlie. She opened her small eyes and blinked them at him. His heart instantly warmed and he smiled softly down on her. _

"_Hey there princess, are you ready to have something to eat?" he whispered. He was always afraid that people were talking too loud around them. He didn't want to damage their little ears or any other part of them in any way. Charlie formed a soft smile as if she was saying yes. _

"_Awe how cute," the woman cooed. Blair looked at Chuck and Charlie. For the first time she actually agreed with this woman. "This is such a picture perfect moment," she grinned and handed Blair a camera. Blair took a picture, happy Chuck hadn't been paying attention. Otherwise she doubted he would have allowed it. "Alright daddy now we're going to have you pass Charlotte to her mother," she motioned towards Blair. Chuck nodded and then scooted closer to Blair. He slowly handed Charlie to Blair. Blair cradled her against her chest. "Make sure to support her head," the woman piped._

"_I know," Blair said with a slightly clipped tone. Honestly she knew how to hold her child. Chuck smiled at Blair's short temper. He put his arm around her. Blair then brought Charlie's small head up to her nipple. Charlie brushed her lips against it for a moment. _

"_Now make sure she puts her whole mouth around. Otherwise it's going to hurt because she'll be pulling on the tip," Carol said as she went to touch Blair. Blair moved away from the woman and did it herself. _

"_Here you go my sweet girl," she whispered and helped Charlie's little mouth around the tip of her breast. She couldn't believe what she was doing. It was such a magical moment. Her insides fluttered with a new kind of butterfly when Charlie started to suck on it. _

"_How's it feel?" Chuck asked, watching the whole thing. His face captured such amazement at the sight. The woman excused herself quietly. Neither seemed to notice she was there anyways. Blair looked to Chuck with a teasing smile. _

"_You should know... Minus the milk I think you've done this before," she smirked. Apparently having children made her make sexual innuendos too. He chuckled and then picked up Max. Max snuggled against him still asleep for the moment. "Oh," Blair gasped as Charlie started to suck harder. _

"_Get used to it, she's a Bass. We always want more than we're given," Chuck remarked as he eyed his daughter. He then sighed, "She's so beautiful." His eyes then went to Max, "How are they both so gorgeous?"_

"_Well we are the parents Chuck," Blair replied with a grin. Chuck leaned up and kissed her lips softly. She then giggled, "Can you imagine when they're in high school?" _

"_I don't want to think about it. Everyone's told me it comes to soon," his reply surprised Blair. It was too sweet for words. Blair nodded in agreement. She then sighed. _

"_Well Max is already a hit with all the woman nurses," she gave a small laugh. _

"_Of course, he's a Bass after all," Chuck said with a proud smile. Blair bit her bottom lip. At that moment Charlie pushed her face off of Blair's breast. As if on cue Max started to cry, obviously hungry. Chuck carefully gave him to Blair and Blair handed Charlie to Chuck. Max immediately put his whole mouth around Blair's nipple and went to work. He certainly meant business. When he slowed down a bit, Blair parted her lips. Chuck looked on at Charlie with pure adoration. _

"_She has the Bass gene in her too," she reminded him. Chuck's eyes darkened as he looked at Blair. Blair laughed, "Oh come on Chuck. You have to realize when she gets older the boys will be breaking down the door." Chuck shook his head and dismissed the thought. Blair rolled her eyes, knowing very well the day would come. _

"I still think to this day that woman did not work for the hospital and had some kind of breast feeding family fetish," Chuck smirked as he touched Blair's cheek.

"That's sick," Blair commented as she scrunched her face with disgust. He chuckled and looked down at his son. Blair did the same. "He's not as rough as Max was at least," she observed. She then shrugged, "But not as soft as Charlie. I suppose he's right in between." She then looked back up at Chuck, "I think he's going to be different. In a good way of course, but something tells me when I look into those blue eyes he's going to break tradition."

"I guess I better get in all the pastel bow-ties I can right now then," Chuck conceded. Blair let out a giggle and shook Ephram a bit. He stopped sucking momentarily to look up at her. "Is he glaring at you?" Chuck questioned with a frown. Blair looked down and sure enough Ephram was giving her a very unhappy look.

"Mommy's sorry baby, but it was daddy's fault. He made her laugh," she smiled softly at him. Ephram slowly turned back into her chest and attached his lips again. Blair made a face, he always came on strong. She looked up at Chuck to see him playfully glaring at her. "What it's your fault he got a milk shake," she replied with big, innocent, doe-brown eyes. Chuck's face immediately broke off into a grin. After all these years that innocent smile still got to him. How could anyone refuse her when she worked "the eyes"? Chuck stood up and walked over to the dresser. He took of his tie and dropped it. He then took off his jacket and hung it up. Blair watched him until he fell back on the bed in just a dress shirt and pants.

"Thought I'd get a little more comfortable," he explained.

"A normal person would strip down to their boxers and undershirt then," Blair retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"Please since when have you seen Chuck Bass chilling in boxers and an undershirt? By the way right before sex doesn't count," he pointed at her when he said the last sentence.

"Since when does Chuck Bass use the word chilling? It's like when our parents tried to use rad. Please tell me you aren't going through a mid-life crisis," she teased and touched his shoulder. Chuck narrowed his eyes and pursed her lips. Blair removed her hand when Ephram finished up. "I was only kidding," she sighed. She then put the spit up blanket on her shoulder and stood up. She positioned Ephram and began to pat his back. If she didn't immediately burp him after a feeding he got extremely fussy.

"I will never go through a mid-life crisis. I have the perfect life there for there is no crisis," Chuck informed her as he lied on his back. Blair began to slowly pace with Ephram while she continued to pat his back. She couldn't even hide the small smile that graced her lips at his words.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Penelope's husband just went through one and it was just awful. First he went out and got this haircut that was way too young looking for him. Then he started to dress different too. And then last week she caught him with their nanny. She's completely devastated," Blair emphasized each word. It had been a while since she got a good piece of gossip. And sharing it with Chuck, since they were young, was definitely a tradition. Chuck turned his head towards her.

"Well I don't think you have anything to worry about Blair. You are the one who makes me cut my hair when it gets too long. And where do you go from pastels and bow-ties? As for the nanny well although I respect Dorota..." he trailed off in a chuckle.

"Oh shut up," Blair smiled and thew a pillow at him. Chuck dodged it and reached out for her hand. Blair eyed it skeptically for a moment. She then walked over and sat down next to his chest. She continued to burp Ephram and hoped he didn't fuss about her sitting down. Chuck sat up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He then began to massage her back. "That feels so good," Blair complimented his work.

"Making you feel good is one of my specialties," he told her as he moved to her lower back. "So did you miss me while I was gone today at work?" he knew exactly when to ask her questions he wanted good answers for.

"Of course I did," Blair replied. She tried to concentrate on Chuck's back rub while also burping their baby. Two Bass boys at once were a lot to handle. Well technically, no certainly one was a Bass man.

"Did you two venture out today at all or stay in?" he inquired. He made sure to make his tone sound casual. This way he would get an honest answer. He knew she had little white lies every once and a while. Like how after they got into an argument about her helping out her friend Tracy at Gymboree. It was a singles daddy class and they were short one hand. It was the last place he wanted her to be.

"Well we did make a small run to pick up more baby wipes, but that was about it. He always gets fussy when you're not here. I think tomorrow we'll stop by the office when you aren't in a meeting," she responded. Chuck was about to say something else, but their conversation was interrupted when Ephram spit up. Chuck immediately moved back. Luckily the spit up blanket had caught all of it. "I bet you feel better now," Blair said as she wiped his mouth off. Ephram smiled up at her and kicked his legs a bit.

"Do you think he's ready to lay down now?" Chuck asked as he took the spit up blanket from her. He wrapped it up and put it in a special hamper for them. Blair eyed Ephram for a moment. His small mouth opened wide for a yawn. "I believe he just answered my question," Chuck observed.

"Oh no Ephram you can't leave mommy with your naughty father," she tickled his feet. Ephram didn't notice though, already nodding off. Blair sighed and then lied him down on the bed.

"Blair..." Chuck's tone held warning. Blair put Ephram between a wall of pillows again and then tucked him in. "This isn't funny..." Chuck drawled out. Blair put down the last pillow and stood up. She turned around and put her hands to his chest.

"Charles I simply thought we would mix up the location tonight. It was sort of a gift for you being so good. I know how much you enjoy," she leaned in close to whisper, "when we're wet and standing up." She then leaned back and winked at him. Chuck let out a low growl and pulled her towards him. She stopped him with her hand, "Let's go into the bathroom first," she motioned towards Ephram. The next thing she knew she had been picked up and carried to the bathroom. The door shut and locked behind them.

–

Lex almost fell into his door. He had been out with Max tonight at a party. He was tired and all he wanted was to fall in his bed and sleep it off the next day. Heck if he couldn't make it to the bed he would take the couch. He rubbed his eyes as he walked into the suite. He flicked on the light and dropped his stuff.

"Wow and I wondered why maid service was here so much," a familiar voice said from the couch. Lex's eyes quickly went to Charlie who glared at him. Her lips were pursed and her arms crossed. She stood up, but did not advance towards him.

"Charlie I didn't know you were coming up. Why didn't you call?" Lex asked with a smile. He instantly stepped towards her and went to pull her towards him. She stepped to the side and was once again out of his reach.

"You mean why didn't I call and check to make sure you weren't busy fucking some random whore?" she spat and gave a shrug. Lex frowned in confusion.

"Wait what? I was with Max at a party... I don't... what are you talking about?" he rambled through his question as he stepped towards her again.

"Oh I'm not talking about tonight, surprisingly. In fact I don't know when it was and I don't care. If you can't remember though I'm sure these will jog your memory asshole!" she spat and smacked a pair of black lace panties onto his chest. She then pushed past him and began to walk towards the door. Lex looked down at them and frowned. He then shook his head and laughed. He walked towards her and grabbed her arm. She spun around with an angry look on her face. "What?!" she shouted. She then flailed her arms about, "I mean can't you let me leave with a bit of dignity!? I was actually beginning to think you were the perfect boyfriend! You! I actually thought you were! After all you helped me through the hard times with the baby and everything, but little did I know as soon as it was over you'd fuck someone else behind my back! Well I will not be played Lex! I am Charlie Bass and I will not waste my time being jealous and mad over some idiot who can't keep it in his pants!" she breathed heavily after she was done.

"Are you done?" Lex quirked an eyebrow. Charlie glared at him. Lex smirked and held up the panties, "Do you not recognize these at all?" he inquired. Charlie looked at them for a second and then back at him.

"Yeah I recognize them from when I found them in your hamper minutes ago!" Charlie shouted and pointed a finger into his chest. Lex sighed and then perked up a bit when he noticed something that peeked through her top. He smirked back up at her.

"Charlie take off your shirt," he stated simply. Charlie's eyes lit up like fire and her nostrils flared. She smacked him across the cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU SLEEP WITH ANOTHER GIRL AND YOU EXPECT ME TO UNDRESS FOR YOU!" She screamed and slapped him a second time before her could protest. Lex rubbed his red cheeks and winced in pain. He then glared at her and held the underwear up in front of her face.

"Look at these and then look at this," he pulled down her shirt a bit to expose a black lace bra. Charlie looked disgusted, but she did what he said. She slowly looked back up at him. "Looks like a match to me," Lex said. Charlie bit her bottom lip for a moment. She then shook her head.

"No we haven't had sex and I'll admit you get under the bra, but that's where it stops. I wouldn't leave my panties here. The whore must have been rich," she scoffed.

"The other day we were making out on my bed when we were supposed to be studying. Your dad called you and said he would be home earlier from work and wanted you to be there. You freaked out because you said that you smelled like my cologne. So you took a shower and I went and got you a fresh pair of clothes. You left all of them here so your father wouldn't smell them and the rest of them are in my closet. The panties must have been misplaced," Lex explained. After that he put the black panties in her hand and crossed his arms. Charlie's face hit realization and she knew he saw it.

"Whoops," she gave him an innocent smile. Lex shook his head and glared at her.

"That's not going to work tonight Bass. I'm tired and you accused me of cheating on you. You owe me a huge apology," he refused to give in. Charlie sighed and pursed her lips.

"But," she whined.

"No buts," he shook his head, "I get you were jealous, but that is no excuse. You need to..." he started to tell her, but she cut him of.

"Wait just a second there Sparks," she laughed, "I was not jealous... psh that's ridiculous," she lied. Lex started to laugh on his own.

"Oh really then what was that? You weren't crying so that means that you weren't sad. Instead you were angry, demanding, physical... sounds like jealousy to me," he smirked.

"Sounds like delusional to me," she said right back.

"Just admit it," he ordered.

"There's nothing to admit," she refused.

"Charlie..." he warned.

"Lex..." she mimicked his voice.

"JUST SAY IT!" he shouted and stomped his foot.

"Wow I didn't know I was dating a five year old," she looked at him with amusement. Lex ignored her and grabbed her. He pulled her to him.

"Say you were jealous," he spoke sternly.

"I only speak the truth," she responded.

"Then start speaking," Lex countered.

"About what?" Charlie played dumb to agitate him more.

"Fine don't say it!" Lex released her. He then smirked, "I'll say something. My real stash of panties is in the box above my closet."

"You bastard!" she shouted and marched towards it. Lex watched as she tore open the door and knocked a box down she opened it up and began to rummage through it. "I knew it! You are such a manwhor... there's nothing, but junk in here," she slowly glared up at him as she reached the bottom of the box.

"So if you don't do jealousy, what exactly was that?" he leaned in the doorway with his usual smirk. Charlie stood up and kicked the box. She then pounced on him and pushed him to the floor.

"You asshole!" she exclaimed and pounded her fists on his chest. He flipped their positions so her body was pinned to the floor beneath his.

"Just make this easier on yourself and say it," he sighed and tucked a curl behind her ear. "I'm not getting off until you do," he added.

"I can wait," she sighed and looked away from him. Lex looked down at her, damn this girl was stubborn sometimes. They both waited and waited. Charlie eyed the clock... her dad would come looking for her soon. She looked back up at Lex who seemed fully content on their position. He raised his eyebrows at her. She clenched her teeth and looked away from him. "So I might have been a tiny bit..." she trailed off for a moment, "So maybe a very, very small part of me was a little..." she looked up at him, "I was jealous. Happy?" she asked with a pout.

"Very," Lex nodded as he leaned down to kiss her. He then stopped though. Her body tensed at this. "Wait you still owe me an apology," he grinned.

"I'm sorry," she said instantly. She grew inpatient with his teasing.

"Well now that's more li..." he started to gloat.

"Shut up and kiss me," she breathed and pulled him down by his shirt. He chuckled as his lips hit hers and she kissed him with hunger. Lex kissed back passionately. When they pulled away he stroked her cheek.

"You taste like cherries," he smirked. Charlie smiled, such a perfect opportunity. She pushed him off of her and got up. She stuffed the panties in her purse and nodded.

"I know I told the guy I kissed for revenge the same thing," she winked and turned on her heel. Lex frowned for a moment.

"Wait what?!" he exclaimed as his suite door shut in his face. Outside the door Charlie smirked.

"Who's jealous now Sparks?" she grinned and walked away from it.

–

"Max! Thank goodness you're home sweetheart! Where's your sister?" Blair asked. She wanted to say goodbye to both children before her and Chuck left for the Hampton's. Chuck was already downstairs getting everything in the limo situated. He also had Ephram with him.

"Oh well she was staying after to find out Lex's French grade. I saw dad on the way down though and he said bye to me," Max replied as he set down his stuff from school. Blair sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I really wanted to say goodbye to both of you though," Blair frowned. Her tone made it clear how sad she was about the situation. Max felt bad, but he didn't want to look like a wuss. So instead of saying anything he just nodded and smiled sympathetically. The elevator dinged and Blair looked to it hopeful. Instead of Charlie though, Chuck came through with Ephram.

"Hey honey we need to get going. Ephram fell asleep and if we want it to stay that way we should go now," Chuck told her as he came in. He picked up his wallet off the table and put it in his pocket. He turned to Max, "Max you have your credit card, right?"

"Yeah dad," Max replied with a nod. Chuck adjusted Ephram and then picked up his cell phone too.

"Now what about you Charlie? Do you have your...." he trailed off and looked around. It was then he noticed his daughter was nowhere to be found. He turned to Max who motioned towards Blair. "Oh she's with Lex for that French Final thing right?" he asked. He remembered her saying something about it over breakfast that morning. Blair nodded slowly and then picked up her purse.

"Yep... um let's just get going. Max tell your sister that we love her and to call us," Blair told Max as she pulled him in a hug. He scowled and struggled until he saw his father's stern look. It basically said you better look happy or get ready for it. So Max smiled and awkwardly hugged his mother back. Blair then kissed him on the cheek and moved away. Max sighed with relief, but did it under his breath when his father once again narrowed his eyes.

"Also either you make sure that you're both here together or she is at one of her girlfriends houses. As in Lex is not to be with her at night," Chuck warned. Max nodded in agreement. "Alright then bye Max... Blair let's go," Chuck put a hand to her lower back. Blair gave him a small wave and blew a kiss before the elevator doors closet. Max breathed a huge and loud sigh of relief when they were gone. He didn't plan on ruining his night to keep Charlie out of trouble at all. He knew Lex wouldn't go anywhere with her after their talk. After all he was Max Bass and everyone listened to him.

–

Charlie waited by Lex's locker with excitement. His French Final was today and after all the studying they did she knew he would ace it. He needed it to pass the class so it was very important. She even made him stay home from another party that Max asked him to go to. She knew Max was pissed at her for it, but he didn't understand. Lex needed this grade to stay out of summer school. So basically for them both to have happy summers he needed to pass it. The bell rang on the St. Judes hall and she watched the boys flood out. Most of them were cheering about school finally being over and what not. Others, as in seniors, were finally sharing their opinions about certain teachers... to their faces. Charlie rolled her eyes, but the smirk still remained on her lips. A few boys passed her and said their flirtatious hellos. She looked straight past all of them for Lex though.

"Hey there Charlie," Jason Baizen smirked as he came up to his locker. It was right next to Lex's. Of course given his current relationship status with Ella Beaton she usually stayed away from it. Today she would put aside her feelings of hatred though because he deserved it. She paid Jason no attention and leaned against Lex's locker. Jason pouted his lips, "Oh come on don't tell me you've decided to play hard to get now..."

"I'm busy now. Could I ignore you some other time?" Charlie asked as she kept her eyes forward. She could not stand this boy at all. She waited and finally he walked away in defeat. It was then she saw Lex step out of his French class. She had spoke to his teacher and made is so that they would grade it right after the exam. That way they wouldn't have to wait for grades to come out. Lex spoke with his teacher for a moment and then was handed an envelope. He slowly turned and walked towards Charlie. When he saw her he didn't make a point to smile, frown, or look sad. Charlie suddenly got really nervous. There's no way he could fail right? She had studied with him forever. He had been doing so good. This just couldn't be happening.

"Hey," Lex said softly as he opened his locker. Charlie felt as if she would burst with anticipation. Then she was worried that maybe he did fail and didn't want to talk about it. He should know that she would love him no matter what though. Wait no he wouldn't know that would he. Her mind started to go off in all different directions. Then he turned towards her and handed her the folder.

"Are these the scores?" she asked as she took it from him. Lex nodded slowly and looked down. Her entire face dropped, but even worse was how bad she felt when he saw that happen. She shook her head, "I'm sure it can't be that bad." She opened up the folder and reached inside for the test results. "Look if you have to go to summer school then I'll be right there with you and..." she trailed off as she looked down at the grade.

"As nice as spending my summer in a classroom sounds... I think I'd much rather make-out with you all day," he smirked. Charlie's eyes widened as she saw what it read. She looked up at him and then threw her arms around his neck.

"Lex you got a ninety-eight!" she exclaimed. Lex picked her up a bit when she flung herself at him. Some boys around looked, but when they saw who the girl was became jealous. Lex laughed and set her back down. She kept her arms around his neck. "I knew you could do it and now you can probably bounce your grade up to a high B... maybe even an A with all that extra credit work we did. This is like the best last day of school ever! I am so proud of you Alexander Sparks I mean I knew you could do it if you just applied yourself... oh my gosh this is so amazing and I'm so, so, so happy for you," she broke off into what seemed to be a never ending ramble. Lex enjoyed every single word of it, especially because how honest it was. He'd never seen her this proud of him or anyone for that matter. It made his heart lift and warm. Suddenly he grabbed her and cut her off with his lips. She responded by kissing him back with hunger. When they finally came up for air he still held onto her tightly.

"I couldn't have done it without you baby," he purred into her ear. Charlie giggled and let him kiss her neck in public. She knew boys were watching and probably teachers, but she would let him have his glory moment. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. He then pecked her lips a few times. "You're the best girlfriend I've ever had," he chuckled.

"I'm the only girlfriend you've ever had," she responded with a roll of her eyes. Lex only laughed more at this and pulled her tighter to him. She put a hand to his chest and pushed him back just a bit. She only did it so she could look him in the eye when he spoke. "Tonight my parents are going out of town and I was thinking we could hav =e a celebration of our own in your suite," she whispered.

"A little repeat of the steam shower perhaps. I don't have one, but I'm sure we could create our own steam in a regular shower," he mused. His voice was so smooth and deep, like silk. It turned her on a lot. She nodded and pecked his lips one more time.

"I'll allow you to put your lips and hands anywhere you want," she stroked his cheek a bit. They kept their voices low. They weren't embarrassed about it, but they'd rather not have the whole school know their business. It would be like Brangelina stepping into a tabloid pool. She then trailed a finger down his chest. "And... I'll put my lips and hands anywhere you want," she whispered into his ear. Her hand slipped past his waist, but only for a moment. The halls were cleared, but she would still take some precautions. Lex's eyes fluttered to the back of his head. He soon regained his posture when she scooted away from him a bit.

"Charlie what is it?" he asked with a smile. He then noticed she was looking past him. He turned around and saw one of him and Max's "friends". He put his arm around Charlie's waist and acknowledged the guy. "Hey there Collin, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much man I just stopped by to see if you'll be at the party in Brooklyn tonight. Max can't come, but we were hoping the infamous Lex Sparks would be there," he winked at him. Charlie shifted a bit, feeling uncomfortable. Lex gave a small shrug.

"I'll um have to see..." he replied. The boy nodded and then took off. Lex turned back to Charlie and smiled, "Now where were we?" He pressed her up against the locker. Charlie put a hand to his chest though and stopped him from coming in for a kiss.

"Are you going to go to the party tonight?" she asked. She then smiled, "I mean if Max can't go you could always take me with you. I know you guys said that you don't take your girlfriends there, but there's nothing I haven't seen before," she assured him. In all honesty she wanted to go. Even if it was only once to see what happened and be sure he wasn't doing anything with other girls. The bra had turned out to be hers, but still. If she did have doubt then they should both kill it now.

"Babe trust me. It's the last place you'd ever want to be," he touched her cheek and then tucked a curl behind her ear. Charlie pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Lex laughed, "Nothing goes on there that I don't want you to see. Well I mean stuff does, but it's nothing like you're thinking. Let's just have our night in like you suggested." He leaned in for a kiss, but she pushed him back again.

"We don't have to go for long I just want to see one. Come on Lex we can always have our night after it," she begged and pulled at his jacket a bit. Lex shook his head and sighed. "Please," she brought out the pout and puppy dog eyes.

"I'll think about it," Lex said, but she knew he was lying. She would be going though and he would take her. She had her way of manipulating into situations just like he did for getting out of them. A day of making out and he would be at her mercy. The party was so on tonight.

–

Max wondered down the sidewalk. He had been with Andrea at her house. They had made-out on the couch and everything was going great. Until her dad came home super pissed off. He basically threw Max out of the house and sent Andrea to her room. He ran into Andrew on the way out who told Max not to take anything personal. Apparently Andrew knew something him and Andrea didn't know. Max expected that call from his PI any day though. He always found what he needed and this was something Max wanted to know more than anything. He had a more current problem at the moment though. He left all his stuff at Andrea's which meant he had no keys, cell phone, or credit card. He was kind of stranded. The house was locked and Lex wasn't home, heck his sister was no where to be found. So he just strolled along, hopefully someone would help him.

"Max?" Sarah's voice called from behind. Max smiled, Thank God. He spun around and met her greeting. She had just came out of some store and looked like she would be headed home. He raised his hand and gave a small wave as he walked towards her. She walked towards him too and gave a smile. "What are you doing here? It's late," she laughed. Max kept a cool exterior and gave a shrug. She crossed her arms and gave him a knowing look. He rolled his eyes and then let out a sigh.

"Well I was at Andrea's, but then her dad sort of kicked me out. I left all of my stuff there, and I sort of have nowhere to go at the moment..." he explained. Sarah shook her head at him and grinned.

"I must say you certainly have the whole look like a lost puppy thing down," she spoke with an amused tone.

"Any chance you want to take a lost puppy home...?" Max drawled out his voice in question. Sarah did use to be one of his best friends, especially when they were little. They seemed to just sort of separate over the years. "Oh come on Humphrey don't make me beg," he put on the puppy dog eyes. He then put two hands on her shoulders to try and persuade her. Sarah gave him a hard look and pretended like it was a huge decision or something.

"Oh alright," she sighed and put her arm around his neck. It was kind of like how one of your guy friends do it. So it made him laugh. Sarah had always been the tomboy out of all the girls. It was like Sarah was one of the guys, Charlie did better hanging out with guys than girls, and Andrea had been the complete girl. It didn't take them long to get home. When they did her parents were out at dinner or something and Riley was with Sean. So they went up to her room to chill. That's how they ended up with her lying on the bed and him sitting up against it on the floor. Both of them laughed as they smoked something that was more than a cigarette.

"God I haven't done this with you in forever," Max exclaimed as he held the joint out to look at it. Sarah sat up and laughed. Not uncontrollably since she was pretty used to it by now, but it still made her think more things were funny than usual. This of course caused Max to laugh too.

"That's because you're hanging out with Lex and Andrea so much. You seem to have forgotten about me Bass," she smacked him playfully on the head. Max attempted to dodge, but his reflexes were too slow. She then fell back on her pillow and closed her eyes. She sighed, "Do you remember when we went out in like fifth grade?"

"Oh yes because we went so many places," he spoke with a sarcastic, but playful tone. He then shook his head, "I was kind of an awful boyfriend though. Making out with girls behind your back and all that shit... I never really apologized did I?" he sat up a bit and looked at her. She opened her eyes and nodded slowly. She then smirked.

"I kissed other guys behind you back too so I think we're even," she giggled. Max's eyes widened and he pretended to act hurt. It was all behind them now honestly, but it did seem to be a big confession. Sarah reached out and tapped his cheek playfully, "Awe come on Maxie don't be mad at me. We both know we were like the worst couple in the history of couples... if you could even call us that." Max turned his head a bit and pushed her hand away.

"We weren't that bad I mean... we had our... good times," Max said slowly. Sarah rolled her eyes and laughed. Max frowned, "Alright Humphrey that's enough." Sarah just continued to laugh though. Max smiled and jumped up on the bed, "Alright that's it someone's going to get it." He started to tickle her and Sarah squirmed around.

"Max... stop!" she laughed uncontrollably and tried to roll off the bed and away from him. Max just continued though as he laughed himself, but not as much. Then Sarah kicked him in the leg and he shouted. She laughed and turned the tables, tickling him. "Not so funny anymore is it Bass!" she shouted with victory.

"I don't know you tell me!" he shouted and flipped them. He pinned her down and stopped the tickling momentarily. Sarah playfully glared at him. He then sighed, "Never mind I don't destroy the weak." He started to laugh and Sarah's mouth formed and "O". She reached up her hand and tried to smack him, but then he pinned it down. "Nice try, nice try... " he gave her at least that. Sarah rolled her eyes, but the stopped and looked towards the door. Max turned to look too and when he did he saw Andrea.

–

Blair was at the Hampton house and ready to go to the beach. Chuck had been called for a meeting right when they walked in the door. So she put on her bathing suit and grabbed her sunglasses. Of course she also soaked Ephram in sunscreen and prepared him. He looked too darn cute for words. She had dressed him in a full bathing suit for boys. It was one like Chuck wore when they broke into the school pool back in high school. Instead of being white and red stripes though it was blue and white, to match his eyes. She also had him in a hat to protect his face and sunglasses. He didn't like to keep them on, but every once in a while he let them stay there.

"We better get going because you won't be able to stay out in the sun very long will you?" she asked in a sweet voice. Ephram smiled up at her and kicked his little legs. Blair let out a warm laugh and picked him up. She looked at them in the mirror for a moment. She wore a black bikini with a blue skirt and flip flops. She gazed down at her waist line. She thought it looked bigger, but she brushed the thought away. "Alright let's go," she sighed and walked them out the door.

She walked out onto the beach and walked down it until she saw some people. She liked her privacy, but she also didn't like the dead silence. Plus if something would happen with Ephram she wanted someone nearby who could run and get help. She spread out her huge towel in the sand and then put up the umbrella. After that she put another towel for a pillow and set Ephram down. He was completely in the shade and she knew his skin would be alright. He lied on his back and stared up. Well actually she wasn't sure, but with his small sunglasses on it looked like he was staring up. Blair then got herself situated right next to him.

"So do you like the beach baby boy?" Blair sighed and lied on her back. She started to realize how badly she wanted adult conversation. She loved Ephram to death, but he wouldn't respond to her. At least with nothing she could understand. She turned to look at Ephram and lifted his sunglasses. His big blue eyes stared up at her. She let out a small giggle and put them back on. She wanted to make sure he was still awake. Blair sat up and stared at the waves. She could really go for a drink right now. Something sweet and tropical, no alcohol of course. She refused to drink it while she was still breast feeding. She thought about getting Ephram and going to get a drink, but then she would have to take him down the beach more and he would get fussy. It just wasn't worth it.

"Excuse me miss, but I bought myself an extra drink and you looked like you might want it," A man leaned down to Blair. Blair pushed up her sunglasses to look him over. He was about her age, maybe a little older. She saw in his hand one alcoholic beverage and then one that wasn't.

"Well thank you, um how much was it? I'll pay you for it," she offered and reached for her bag. The man shook his head and lied down his towel next to her. He handed her the drink.

"I assure you it was nothing. I understand how it is when you're at the beach with a baby. By the way I'm Chad," he explained. Blair bit her bottom lip, but then nodded. She took the drink and gulped some of it down. It tasted so good even without the alcohol.

"Blair," she returned with a smile. Ephram squirmed around next to her so she picked him up. He lied against her chest and then settled again.

"He's very cute. What's his name?" the man asked with a genuine smile.

"Ephram," she told him. She brushed back some of Ephram's hair, "He's only three months old and this is his first time at the beach. Isn't it Ephram?" she cooed. The man let out a deep chuckle as he eyed Blair. She blushed a bit as she realized how silly she looked. "Sorry it's sort of a baby parental thing I suppose," she sighed.

"Oh no apologies, I have four boys at home. They're all pretty grown though," he proclaimed and took a sip of his own drink. She looked to him as he stared out at the waves.

"I have two boys and then one girl. My other two are twins though and teenagers. Little Ephram here was a late surprise, but I love him all the more for it," she emphasized her words and looked down at Ephram. Ephram smiled up at her and shook his head a bit. She adjusted his sun glasses on him again. Nice try, she thought with an amused look.

"Oh teenagers certainly are a handful. My boys are wild, but I can't even begin to think of how it would be with a girl. Thinking about her doing the things my boys do with girls and her being out there with other boys. Must be a nightmare at times," Chad said. "Then again though I'm sure it's all worth it," he added.

"Definitely worth it," Blair agreed. She took a long sip of her drink and sat it down. She then checked her watch knowing she'd have to go in soon because of Ephram. Not only did she not want him out here too long, but she also knew he'd be wanting lunch soon. As if on cue Ephram started to fuss. She sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry, but I have to get him inside."

"Well do you need help with your stuff?" Chad asked as he stood up too. Blair was about to turn him down, but then he spoke again. "Look I know it must be hard to carry all of this and with him fussing well it will make it impossible," he chuckled.

"Well alright," Blair sighed. She put her towel in her bag and a few other things. The man got the rest, meaning the bigger stuff. "Owe," she muttered when the bag slid and cut off her circulation.

"Here let me get that too," he then moved closer to her and took it off her shoulder. Blair turned towards him and smiled. "No problem, is this you?" Chad asked and pointed to her house.

"Yes that's me," she confirmed. They then both walked up to the house. Blair didn't notice the man who snapped a couple pictures of them from far away. He then sent them straight to someone who would find them very interesting. After all that was what he was paid for.

–

Charlie had never been to one of Brooklyn's wild parties. She had heard of them sure, but not many Upper East Side girls ever attended. The sluts of course were an acceptation and then of course a lot of the St. Jude's boys went to drink, party, and get laid. She had been invited plenty of times since it was always a St. Judian who rented out the place and filled it with booze and drugs. After the whole bra incident she wanted to go. It ended up being hers, but still she was curious. He had been hesitant at first, but after an hour of making out she got him to agree. So here they were now. It was even more out of control than she imagined. People everywhere were packed in the room as they rubbed up against each other to the loud music. There was almost a pot or other type of drug use going on in each corner. And tables and tables filled with alcohol. Lex held onto her hand tightly and led her through the crowd. She watched as a girl grabbed onto him and Lex pushed her back into the crowd. Charlie smiled as he looked back at her and then brought her closer to him. Finally they made it out to a corner with booths and boys drinking and most likely smoking pot. Among the boys were also various girls in their laps that sucked on their necks. Charlie scrunched her nose in disgust, but then stopped quickly. She didn't want to come off as prude to Lex's friends.

"Lex, dude come over here!" a boy stood up. He had on a St. Jude's jacket and long brown hair. He laughed as he fell back into the chair between two girls who curled up against him immediately. Lex lead Charlie over there and they sat across from him.

"Hey man what's up?" Lex slapped a low hand with him and then plopped himself next to Charlie. He put his arm around her. The boy threw back his beer bottle and then gave a shrug.

"Nothing man just partying it up, this your girl?" he motioned towards Charlie. She sat up immediately as the other girls looked her over. Lex nodded.

"Yeah she's my girlfriend, Charlie this is Asher Worthington," he nodded towards her. Asher pushed the girls off of him and leaned forward. He held out his hand to her and smiled. Charlie stuck out her own and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Charlie..." he trailed off.

"Bass," she finished for him and retracted her hand. Asher grinned and nodded.

"Max's sister, awe so you're the special one?" he raised his eyebrows at her. His tone was almost as if he was mocking her. Charlie looked down for a moment, so this is what Lex and Max did when they went out with out her. She looked back up at him and nodded. One of the girls in his lap leaned forward and grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Asher..." she moaned. Asher pushed her off of him and she fell back against the couch.

"Go get my friends a drink," he nodded at her and then looked back at Charlie and Lex. Charlie looked at the girl who looked away from Charlie in shame. She then got up and pulled down her skirt that hiked up. She stumbled across the room into the crowd of people. When Charlie looked back she saw Lex now looking at her with a weird expression. She gave him a small smile and he pulled her closer to him. Asher then grabbed the other girl and forced his lips on her. Charlie looked away as she felt more uncomfortable. Lex leaned in by her ear.

"We can go if you want to," he whispered and put his hand on her knee. She turned her head and looked at him. She then masked her expression and smiled.

"No I'm fine this is fun, and you're friends are... nice," she lied. Maybe they were nice, after all they were being nice to her, right? Lex pursed his lips for a moment and then shrugged.

"Alright, but I'm serious, just say the word and we can go," he smiled.

"Go where, upstairs?" Asher smirked, his lips swollen from making out with the girl. Lex and Charlie both turned towards him.

"Um no..." Lex answered with a bit of an awkward sounding tone. Charlie bit her bottom lip and tried to smile at the girl.

"Wait a minute don't tell me you two haven't..." Asher pointed at them and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah we have," Charlie answered with a complete lie. She felt Lex's head snap towards her and stare at her. Asher nodded and then began to fondle with the girls leg. Charlie turned towards Lex who sent her a strange look. Charlie smiled and shrugged. She didn't want his friends to think that she was too above them. Even though honestly by the looks of this place she was, way, way, way above. The other girl stumbled back with two drinks. Asher took them from her while the girls stared down at him.

"Well what do you want a tip? Sit down or find some other dude to grope," Asher spat and the girl sunk down to the booth. Charlie looked down and pretended to focus on her hands. She then saw a drink placed by them. She looked up at Lex who had one and took a drink of it. "I promise it's just vodka," Asher grinned. Charlie smiled and then took a sip, it burned all the way down. She held in the cough her throat so desperately wanted to perform.

"So what's your guys names?" she asked the toy girls as she held her drink in her lap. Both girls looked up at her in shock and she felt as if she did something wrong. She saw Asher slant his eyes at her. "What do you not have names?" she questioned as she pursed her lips. She saw Lex smirk from the corner of her eye.

"Oh I'm Stacy and this is Angie," the girl who had gotten the drinks introduced them.

"I'm Charlie Bass," Charlie smiled, "Do you guys go to Constance?" Stacy smiled like the conversation was the best thing in the world.

"Actually we go to school here in Brooklyn, but I always read about you on Gossip Girl. Is it true that you....?" Stacy got excited.

"Stacy shut up," Asher spat, he then turned and looked at her, "She doesn't care what you have to say," he stated simply. Charlie had to hold herself back from saying something back to him. Stacy looked away from Charlie and put her head down. Charlie went quiet as well after that and pretended to see something interesting in the crowd of people. She turned her head back when another boy then fell down against Asher and laughed as he smoked a joint.

"Hey Lex is here, where's Max?" he called out in his baked appearance. Charlie looked down as she felt his eyes rake over her. She was seriously doubting her outfit choice now. She had on a black minny skirt and wore black tights that cut off before the skirt and exposed some leg. Her top was white, more of a lacy material and stuck out of her fashionably high waisted skirt with sleeves that went half way down the arm. She wore a necklace that went to almost her waist and her hair was tied up in sort of a messy, but put together bun with her bangs and different pieces hanging out as well. "Who is this?" the boy arched his head towards Charlie. Asher let out a laugh and yanked him back.

"Forget it Chandler this is Lex's girlfriend Charlie," Asher winked at Charlie and she forced an uncomfortable smile. The boy name Chandler shrugged and then let his head fall in another one of the Angie's lap.

"Hey I got a girlfriend too you know... and here I have many," he smirked as he yanked the her head down and stuck his tongue down her throat. Charlie stared at them and then turned her head quickly. She then looked back when the girl was pushed to the floor in front of her. She scrambled away quickly and the boy Chandler sat up, pulled out a fresh joint and lit it. He then smirked at Lex.

"So what's going on over here my brothers?" Chandler laughed as he blew another puff of smoke. Charlie had to hold herself from scrunching her nose in disgust at the smell.

"Nothing just getting to know Charlie over here..." Asher smirked at her. Charlie smiled out of politeness at the other boy.

"You wanna smoke?" Chandler asked her and held up a joint. Charlie parted her lips, but then felt Lex pull her more towards him.

"No she doesn't," Lex said in a clipped tone. Chandler shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. Charlie watched as Asher sent Lex a look and raised his eyebrows. She then looked to Lex who shook his head at Asher and mouthed the word 'no'.

"Where's the bathroom?" Charlie asked and scooted to the edge of her seat.

"We're leaving soon just wait," Lex said and pulled her back towards him. Charlie glared at him. She didn't really have to go, but she didn't want to sit here anymore.

"But I have to go," Charlie whispered, she didn't know what was up with him. But he was being over protective again and not letting her do anything. If it was because of his friends then she liked them even less.

"You should listen to your boyfriend, a pretty little thing like you is a target around here. Not smart to wander off, you're safer here. With us," Asher winked at her. Charlie thought the words yeah right in her head, but sat back against the booth. Lex then turned to Chandler who sat up.

"Hey Sparks I have the," Chandler blew out a puff of smoke, "You and Max want," he gave him a wink. Lex smirked.

"With you?" he asked with raised eyebrows. Chandler nodded and then motioned towards a door at the back of the room.

"Step into my office," he then stood up. Lex got up too and Charlie looked back up at him. He looked down at her like he just realized she was still there.

"I'll be right back and then we can leave, stay here," he ordered. He knew these parties and didn't want her to wander off into danger. Charlie however just nodded and felt like the girl who had been pushed to the floor when she was done being groped. She sat back and looked down at her hands. She then felt someone fall down beside her. She looked to see Asher who smiled with a wasted expression.

–

"Hey babe," Max smiled to Andrea as he climbed off of Sarah. He then sat on the bed, "I thought your dad was going to make you stay in tonight?" Andrea gave a shrug and looked at him, then at Sarah. She didn't smile or frown. She then turned away from Sarah as if she wasn't there and walked to Max. She kissed him strongly on the lips. He chuckled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Well someone's happy to see me."

"You forgot all your stuff. Andrew said you were probably over here with Riley or something," she responded and held up the bag with his stuff in it for him to see. She then set it on the bag and leaned against him more. "So where's Riley?" she asked with a naive sounding tone.

"Oh I don't know. I was just hanging out with Sarah for old times," he motioned to Sarah. He then looked back at Andrea with a grin. Andrea looked at Sarah for a moment and then turned back to Max.

"Oh... how nice," she hesitated as she spoke. Max didn't seem to notice, but Sarah did. Andrea then turned towards her, "Sarah can you give me a minute alone with my boyfriend?" she asked. Sarah nodded and then climbed off the bed.

"Have fun Maxwell," Sarah smirked and left the room. Andrea waited until she heard the door shut behind them. She then kissed Max again, but with a lot more hunger and passion. Max laughed against her lips, the pot in his system was still fresh. Andrea pulled away and pouted her lips a bit.

"So what have you and Sarah been doing?" she raised her eyebrows in question. Max gave a shrug and put his hands around her hips. Andrea titled her head a bit, wanting to know more.

"Just about old times when we hung out more together," he explained. He then shook his head and laughed, "We also talked about when we used to go out in grade school. You remember that right?" he nudged her a bit. Andrea pursed her lips, but then smiled and nodded.

"How could I forget? All you did was cheat on each other when the other wasn't looking," she forced a laugh. Max nodded, but he didn't seem to be listening anymore. Instead he started to kiss her neck and pulled her closer to him. Andrea squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and then opened them wide. She moved her hands from around his neck and gave his chest a push back. "I have to go back home," she told him.

"But you just got here," he chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. Andrea put a hand to his lips though and kept him from her. He moved it and frowned, "Oh come on tell your dad that you're going to stay at Sarah's and come home with me."

"I thought you were already staying at Sarah's," Andrea commented.

"Only because I didn't have my keys or anything," he laughed. He then stood up, "Come home with me." It wasn't a question anymore, but sounded almost like a demand. "Please," he kissed her lips.

"No I really need to go home," Andrea replied and pulled away from him. "I'll see you tomorrow," she gave a small smile and then walked out the door. After a little while Sarah came back in.

"Are you going back home?" she asked as she fell down on her bed. Max shrugged and then did the same. "You can sleep on the couch or Riley's bed if you want to. I'm not sure where everyone is," she offered. Max thought it over for a moment, but then shook his head. He stood up and grabbed his stuff.

"Nah... I might as well live it up at home alone while I can," he waved. Sarah waved back and then fell back on her bed. Max left and headed back to the empty house.

–

It turned out Ephram just wanted a nap. So Blair put him down and asked Chad if he'd like something to drink. She felt bad about not giving him any money for the one he got her. He obviously was upper class, but still she didn't like taking favors. She never had because then you owed someone something. So now they sat in the family room. He had coffee and her just some juice. He was telling her stories about his family and his boys. She found them funny since she could relate most of them back to Max.

"And you know I love the kid to death and okay I'm not going to lie that I was proud of him... but it was my best friends daughter. I was like hey I can't help you son if he caught you making out on the bed," Chad laughed as he told her a story. Blair shook her head with a smile.

"That's how my Max is. See he recently started dating Andrea which is his fathers best friends daughter too. They haven't gotten caught with anything, but I just sense it coming," she told him. Chad nodded in agreement and took a sip of his coffee. "Oh, but even more of a funny situation is my daughter. She's actually dating my worst enemies son now, but he's different than his mother so it's okay," Blair added.

"Here I thought my situation was weird," Chad laughed and took another sip of his coffee. Blair gave a shrug and a smile. He then sighed and set down his coffee, "Well it's getting late and I should probably get..." he stopped speaking when the slam of a door was heard. Chad looked to Blair and she frowned. She was about to say something when Chuck stormed in the room.

"Chuck I thought you were getting home later," Blair called as she stood up. Chuck went right past her though and towards Chad. Blair noticed how livid he was.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he shouted and grabbed the other man by the collar. Blair's eyes widened as Chuck dragged him to the door. "YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T KILL YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he roared.

"Chuck stop it!" Blair screamed and went towards them. "What the hell do you think you're doing to Chad?!" she hit Chuck on the back. Chuck continued to move towards the door though. "Chad I'm so sorry about this I don't know what's wrong with him I..." Blair tried to explain, but was cut off by Chuck.

"IF I EVER CATCH YOU AROUND HERE AGAIN NEAR MY WIFE YOU'RE DEAD!" he shouted. He then threw a punch to Chad's cheek and knocked him out the door. When he was done he slammed it and locked both locks. He turned back around to Blair with a deadly expression.

"How dare you do that!" she shouted and shook her head. "We were having coffee and talking that was it. What the hell were you thinking coming in here like that?" she demanded an answer. Chuck grabbed her hand and tightened his own over her wrists. "Chuck?" she asked shocked.

"I told you... I warned you how I would be if this happened," he seethed as he pushed her up against the wall. Blair struggled, but was trapped between him and it.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Now let go of me!" she commanded and tried to kick him. Chuck pushed his body on her and made her be still. He grabbed her face with his hand when she tried to turn away from him.

"Tell me was this going on before Nate and Vanessa or did they give you the idea? You said it yourself that I would find out and I did. How dare you bring him into my house with my child asleep upstairs!" he motioned up the stairs. He then got real close to her face.

"You actually think I was having an affair!?" Blair asked, enraged now. How dare he doubt her like this. She pushed him off of her, "You are drunk and crazy because if you weren't then you would know that I would never do anything like that! How dare you even accuse me of such a thing," she went to walk away from him, but he grabbed her wrist and held on.

"I'm not stupid Blair! I saw the damn pictures my guy sent me. You put up a big act before it though trying to convince me otherwise," he pushed her back against the wall. "Tell me how long have you been seeing him?" his voice was dripping with so much venom she couldn't believe it.

"I just met him today on the beach and I'm not seeing him or anyone! How dare you have me followed though Chuck Bass!" She pointed a finger into his chest. Chuck grabbed both of her wrists and put them up against the wall also.

"Oh so you hook up with random one's in the Hampton's, but tell me who's the lucky guy back home?" he spat. His eyes seemed to go from dark brown to completely black. She had never seen him this angry before and it sort of scared her. She wouldn't let him get away with it though. He had no right accusing her of such things. She got her hand free and slapped him across the cheek.

"Don't you ever speak to me that way again," she said in a low tone. She then did push him off of her. He was still shocked and held his stinging cheek. She then went to the stairs. "The next time you have me followed get video cameras. Then maybe you could see it's all in your head," she concluded. With that she ran up the stairs and he heard the door slam. After that it got very quiet and then he heard her crying.

–

Lex followed Chandler into a bedroom and shut the door behind him. Chandler walked over to the night-stand and pulled out a large paper bag. He held it up with a proud smile and tossed it to Lex.

"Finest on the streets," he winked and nudged Lex. Lex laughed and opened the bag he smelt it and then closed it back up. He stuck it in his back pocket.

"How much?" he asked and Chandler moved his arms around a bit as he thought over the numbers in his head. He pointed at Lex.

"For you... and Max...." he nodded his head back and forth and then stood up, "the usual price, but you owe me man this stuff is the shit," Chandler said with excitement and held out his hand. Lex laughed and slapped him the money. He then took the bag out.

"Well then how about a little celebration?" he raised an eyebrow and held up the bag. Chandler smirked and got out some paper. They rolled up two joints and lit them. Lex could handle a joint and act normal he thought, his body was used to it by now. Chandler and Lex were halfway through with each joint when the bathroom door flew open. They both looked up, Chandler completely gone and Lex with a somewhat hazed expression. Ella Beaton stumbled out drunk and laughed.

"Oh Ella," Chandler stressed and fell back on the bed. Ella giggled and did a little dance. Lex laughed and looked at Chandler. His mind felt dizzy and he wasn't exactly thinking everything through, maybe the stuff was strong. The next thing he knew Ella fell on his lap and smirked at him.

--

"Hello," Asher laughed and then motioned with his hand for the other girls to leave. They got up and looked at Charlie for a moment before they disappeared Charlie scooted a bit away from Asher. She felt uncomfortable as his eyes began to study her legs. She then felt him put his hand on her thigh and stoke it. She turned to him quickly and smacked his hand away. He smirked, "It's okay, I share my girls with Lex all the time," he whispered in her ear and then placed a soft kiss on her neck. She pushed him away.

"Stop it," she called, but no one else seemed to notice. Asher looked at her amused and then scooted closer to her again. She backed up into the corner of the booth as he trapped her. He looked her over with a smirk and then touched a hand to her cheek.

"You really are a pretty little thing aren't you?" Asher grinned and then pushed her against the seat and tried to kiss her neck again. Her eyes widened and she pushed him with all the force she could muster.

"Get off of me!" she shouted, but her voice fell silent under the loud music. Asher laughed and pinned her down, he reeked of alcohol.

"Calm down baby I'm not gonna hurt ya," he slurred against her ear. He then grabbed her face and started to kiss her. Charlie struggled under his grasp and turned her head as she felt her lipstick smudge all over her face. Charlie attempted to push him off again and kept turning her head away from his lips.

"I said stop it!" she pounded her fists against his chest. She heard him let out low laughter and then felt his hand travel up her leg past her skirt. She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped it would go away. It didn't so she opened them and tried to kick him. He grunted and then pushed her into the seat with force.

"Why don't girls like you understand not to fight it? We know you want it baby, so let me give it to you," he slurred and her eyes widened with horror as his fingers brushed against her panties. She squeezed her legs shut and clamped his hand between them.

"You better stop if Lex comes back he'll kill you!" she screamed, but her voice didn't seam to carry. Asher retracted his hand and she was about to claim victory until she saw the amusement in his eyes. He grabbed her face with his hand and held it tightly. She glared at him and tried to look strong. He then smirked and shook his head.

"Don't you understand? We swap girls all the time... Charlie. It's how things work, he borrows my piece of ass and now I'm going to borrow his. So shut up and be useful," he winked at her and then crushed his lips against hers. For a moment she felt her face fall and her heart sink, but she pushed it aside and struggled under him more.

She then got her hand free and without thinking punched him up into his jaw. He fell back and she got up quickly. She scrambled from the booth and ran away from it. She didn't even realize till then that tears streamed down her face. She pushed down her skirt that had hiked up and felt her shirt pushed up as well. She didn't see exactly where she was going, but looked back to make sure he wasn't following her. She then ran from the noise to the first door she found and jiggled the knob.

–

Blair wiped her tears off of her face as she splashed bath water on them. She had finally stopped crying, but she felt like shit. So she went into the bathroom and got into the tub. She couldn't believe how he had acted and what he accused her of. He even dared to compare her to that tramp Vanessa. She splashed more water on her face as new tears threatened to fall. She then pulled the plug and stood up. Her legs felt week and wobbly. She wrapped the white fluffy towel around her and dried off. Then she put on her silk night gown. She wished she had something else to wear since Chuck bought it for her. She hoped he just was already asleep on the couch. She couldn't take anymore of him accusing her of having an affair. She knew it was because of all this Nate and Vanessa stuff, but she certainly was not Vanessa. She sighed and let down her curls, they fell down everywhere. She opened up the door and froze. The room was dark, but there were candles lit everywhere. On the bed she also saw rose petals spread out, but in the middle what looked like a jewelery box. She slowly walked over to it and picked it up.

"Oh," she gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a diamond necklace in the shape of a heart. The chain was white gold and covered with tiny diamonds. Then the main focus of it was the heart. It had a border of regular diamonds, but inside was a large blue sapphire, heart shaped. It reminded her a lot of the necklace from the titanic. Over all it was one of the most breathtaking pieces of jewelry she had ever seen.

"I'm really sorry," Chuck's voice came from behind her. She froze and her back stiffened a bit. She knew it was from him of course, but she hadn't taken it all in yet. She heard him step towards her and she stepped towards the bed. His footsteps stopped and there was silence again.

"You can't buy me jewelery and expect it to make everything better. I'm not in high school anymore and even if I was the things you accused me off were horrible," she told him. Her voice was soft and calm, but he could tell how angry she was. She slowly closed the necklace case and set it back down on the bed. Chuck watched her with caution. "I think I'd like it if you just slept in the other bedroom tonight," her voice broke just a little.

"Please don't do this Blair," Chuck pleaded as he stepped towards her. With nowhere to go Blair was forced to turn around. She held up her hand to show she didn't want him to come any further. She knew if he had to he would resort to seducing and sex. She didn't want that, they needed to talk about it, but she was tired.

"You did this to yourself. I'm willing to talk about it, but I'm too tired tonight,"Blair proclaimed as she set the necklace box on the dresser. It was beautiful, but it also wouldn't make everything better. She then went and sat down on her end of the bed. Her back once again faced him. Chuck moved towards her quickly, but quietly. He climbed on the bed and touched her from behind. "Chuck stop it," she sounded very tired.

"I'm not doing anything Blair. Look if you want to talk let's talk. If we put it off until morning you're just going to be more mad," he insisted. Blair slowly turned to look at him. Finally she nodded, but pulled away from him. She went and sat at the top of the bed, her back against the headboard. Chuck went over and sat down next to her. He reached for her hand, but she crossed her arms. She wasn't going to make this easy.

"I can't believe you had me followed. I thought after all these years of being married you could find it in yourself to trust me. Apparently you never have trusted me though," she spoke directly what she thought. Chuck turned to look at her, but she stared at her hands. He reached out his and set his on top of hers. She stared at it, but he was relieved when she didn't yank it away.

"I do trust you... it's others I don't trust. After all this stuff happening with Nate and Vanessa I..." he started to explain. Blair shook her head though and silenced him.

"I'm not Vanessa and for you to compare her to me is low, even for you," she clarified. She looked up and met his dark brown with her soft brown eyes. He noted that the rims of hers were filling up with a bit of water. No tears fell, but instead just sort of stayed there. He nodded slowly and scooted a bit closer to her. His heart clenched afraid she would get up and move away from him. Instead she stayed where she was, but kept her back straight. This meant she still had a wall of defense up, but a white flag was also hung from it.

"I know and you're right it was low. I make mistakes Blair. I get jealous and possessive of you. I know I act like a child when I think something is happening. I have since we first started anything close to an attraction. You make me go crazy, but that doesn't mean I'm blaming any of it on you. The only way I can explain how I felt today was like when you got back together with Nate in high school. Except now it was ten times worse because you hold so much more value, I have so much more to lose. Face it we both can be selfish, mean, and most of all self-conscious when it comes to each other and other women or men. That's why that picture got sent to me. It's because I'm insecure sometimes too. Only with you... well you have an excuse to be that way. How I acted in the past, how I treated you can always come back and haunt both of us. When it comes to me though you weren't like that. Sure you had a thing with Nate instead of me, but you had been with him since about birth. Now it's different. I'm not comparing you to Vanessa in anyway, but more myself to Nate. We're both completely in love with our wives and now one of them has lost theirs. I was afraid it would happen to me too. I wanted to find a problem and fix it, get rid of the first sign of trouble. Everything I did and how I went about it all was wrong, okay? I know that and I'm more sorry about it than you know," Chuck emphasized the last sentence. Blair listened to him speak slow and steady. His words sounded true and genuine. He even looked her straight in the eye when she turned towards him at points. When he was done she felt him tense at her side. Blair knew she needed to say something to show him that she believed his words. So she turned her hand over and interlaced her fingers with his own. A small smile appeared on his lips, but it faded when the silence continued.

"Chuck this isn't all your fault," she took a deep breath for what she was about to do. She was going to face what both of them had been putting off. Her own faults and demons, how she hated them so. She stared down at their hands and parted her lips. "You shouldn't have had me followed, but I know why you did and I accept your apology for it. I also know you're insecure because we're the same... you and me. Just like you said, we're both wired the same way. I think our problems go deeper than that though. They have for a while now, but we've both just put them off. I'm willing to take equal blame for it because it's what I should take," she confessed. Chuck gave her a good stare and nodded slowly.

"We're talking about how you use the baby to stay away from me, right?" he asked slowly. Although it had stopped she still did it from time to time. Then because of it even when they made up they became short with each other. The ended up arguing and having blow ups like these. Then they would cover the root with make-up sex, but end up just repeating the never ending pattern. So it was time that it was put to an end.

"Well that and other things we've covered because of it. We should start with that though. I know it's gotten better, but we both know I use Ephram as an excuse to stay away from you at times. Don't get me wrong, I know I'm overprotective of him too. You have to understand though that I came so close to losing him. Still... I know that you did too and that's why me and this wall thing is wrong. I don't mean to do it, but it's just the easy thing to do at times. All I can say is that I'm sorry and I'm working on it," she concluded. She looked to Chuck when she was done. He had been staring at her the entire time.

"So basically I'm guilty of being a jealous, overprotective, selfish, and hot head of a husband... while you're guilty of being an overprotective, wall building, and clingy mother/wife?" there was slight humor in his tone, but they looked at each other seriously.

"Don't forget we're both extremely insecure," she added. Humor once again hung in the balance. Chuck let out a small chuckle, but it was gone as soon as it came. "We should probably work on that by the way," she added.

"You could say that again," Chuck sighed and pulled her to him. She looked up at him as she rested her head against his chest. Their hands remained connected with each other. He brought them up and kissed her knuckles. He then turned and kissed the top of her head too. Blair let a yawn slip out of her mouth. She had tried to hold it in, but her body knew how tired she was. "Why don't we sleep on all of this and talk more in the morning?" Chuck offered.

"That sounds like a good idea," Blair replied right after the offer was made. Chuck nodded and then pulled the covers over them. He lied down on the pillow in the middle of the bed. Blair snuggled up against him. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. "One more thing Chuck," she whispered.

"Mmhmm?" he responded, but his eyes remained closed. Blair lifted her head a bit and kissed him softly on the lips. She then leaned down close to his ear.

"I really love you," she whispered and kissed his cheek. Chuck's eyes opened and locked with hers before her head hit the pillow again. He smiled softly at her.

"I love you too Mrs. Bass," he returned. Blair kissed him one more time and then got comfortable. Chuck wrapped his arms tightly around her. They both drifted off to sleep as they held onto each other.

–

Lex frowned and moved to push Ella off of him as reality came back, but she giggled and held on tighter to him. She then picked his hand up and sucked in some of his joint.

"Go away," he moaned and went to push her off again, but she only giggled and smoked some more. Suddenly the door opened and Lex looked up. His blue eyes met brown.

–

"Charlie?" Lex breathed. Charlie felt her breathing stop and she shifted her eyes towards Ella who hung off Lex. Ella grinned at her, but then was pushed to the floor by Lex. He stood up, "Charlie it's not what it looks like she..."

"Stop!" Charlie bursted, Lex stopped and stared at her. "Just stop," she said her voice more weak as her eyes fell to the floor. It was then Lex noticed her messed up hair, hiked up skirt, wrinkled shirt, swollen lips, and tear streamed face. He frowned and stepped towards her. She looked up at him and then backed from the door a bit. She then pulled down on her skirt protectively. Lex felt the realization hit the pit of his stomach and his heart filled with fury. His eyes lit up like fire and he grabbed her.

"Who?!" he screamed in question. Charlie yanked away from him.

"You should know whoever you swapped me with for Ella," she spat and then turned on her heel and ran. Lex took of after her through the crowd of people. He lost her for a moment, but then saw her go out the doors to the stair case. He threw open the door and ran down them.

"Charlie stop! Wait Charlie!" he screamed. Charlie sped up as she went down the stairs. She turned her head to look back at him as she continued.

"No! Go away! We're done Lex! OVER!" She shouted back and then came to the bottom. She began to pull at the door, but it wouldn't open. Lex grabbed her and spun her around.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" he raged in question. Charlie pushed him off of her and then began to hit him.

"What don't you remember?! Or are you too baked?! I thought I was special to you! I can't believe I was such an idiot! You're friend told me all about what you guys do! Swap girls like objects, well guess what Lex I don't want to have sex with someone else! I've never even had it with you! If you want Ella so bad then find another girl to swap her for with Asher because I am done!" she shouted and then stopped her constant smacking. She breathed heavily as she looked at him and tears streamed down her face. Lex clenched his fists at his sides and then tore off up the stairs. Charlie frowned and followed him. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! I WANT TO GO HOME!" She tried to grab him, but he grabbed her hand and dragged her with him. "Lex," she attempted more soft this time. He looked so angry, she had never seen him like this. Her face hit realization when they came back to the booth. Chandler sat their with two girls.

"Where's Asher!?" Lex screamed and grabbed Chandler by his collar.

"I don't know man he went upstairs with a girl or something," Chandler replied in fear. Lex threw him back and pulled Charlie towards the stairs.

"Lex what are you doing? Lex stop it! Let's just leave!" Charlie tried to reason, but he came to a door. He knocked on it and she heard Asher's voice. Lex stepped back and then kicked in the door. Charlie jumped back and hid behind the doorway. Lex went in the room and grabbed Asher..

"MAN WHAT THE HELL?!" Asher shouted as Lex threw him up against the wall. The girl scampered out of the door. Charlie poked her head in and listened.

"DID YOU TOUCH HER?!" Lex screamed as he slammed Asher up against the wall again.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asher spat and tried to get free. Lex let out a scream and punched him across the jaw. He then slammed Asher's back into the wall again.

"Did you touch her?" Lex seethed in a low voice that dripped with threat. Charlie held onto the doorway. Asher frowned and then he saw her. Charlie's head looked down and Asher looked back at Lex.

"Are you actually defending your little slut? All I did was try to borrow her, you can have her back now. The little bitch gave me a black eye before I could fuck h..." Asher's face slammed into the wall as Lex punched him sideways. Lex then punched him in the stomach.

"DONT' YOU EVER GO NEAR HER AGAIN! I SHOULD KILL YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! SHE'S NOT A SLUT SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND! I DON'T SHARE HER WITH ANYONE! AND YOU DON'T TOUCH HER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Lex slammed Asher's back into the wall again. Asher stared at him with a bloody face. Asher than began to cough up blood. Charlie touched Lex's shoulder from behind.

"Lex let's go," she urged him. Lex shrugged her off and punched Asher in the face again.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" Lex shouted.

"Yes," Asher coughed up more blood. Lex let him drop down the wall and then kicked him in the stomach. Charlie flinched in fear and then felt Lex grab onto her.

"We're leaving," he ordered and pulled her from the room. He kept her close to him. "I'm not done with him, but you're going home first," he told her when they got outside on the street.

"Lex, what were you doing with Ella?" she spun around and faced him. His face softened a bit and he shook his head.

"Nothing Charlie I swear to god okay, I don't want her. She was drunk and then got on me and I tried to push her off I swear," he said as he grabbed onto both of her arms. He then clenched his teeth, "I want to know what exactly that ass did to you, so when I kill him I can..."

"Lex stop it, you beat him up it's over okay? He's probably unconscious for God's sake," Charlie said and touched his cheeks. Lex shook his head and pulled her in the limo that pulled up.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"Tell me what happened with Ella," she retorted. Lex sighed and looked her straight in the eye. He shook his head and spoke in an absolute honest tone.

"Nothing, okay. Exactly what I told you. I bought from Chandler and then we each had a joint. The next thing I know she comes in and falls on my lap," he stressed. Charlie let her hands fall and looked down.

"If she was up there then why didn't you just take me," her eyes averted back up to his. Her brown eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't want you up there. I thought you would be safer down there, I never thought he would..." Lex trailed off as he tried to contain his anger.

"But why? Why was she up there and I wasn't? When I'm not here with you is that what you do? Treat girls like garbage, speak to them like nothing! Do you swap them with your friends while I'm at home wondering what you're doing? Is that why you didn't want to bring me here?" Her tears flooded down her cheeks and her voice choked on them. Lex stared into them and then looked down in shame.

"I..." he trailed off into silence.

"It's true isn't it? You're just like them... if I wasn't me... if I was someone like Stacy or Ella or any of those other girls you would have passed me along no problem. Is that what's going to happen after we have sex? When you get tired of me, will it be okay then?" her voice broke.

"No," Lex looked up at her quickly. He shook his head and let out a large breath, "No I would never swap or share you with anyone. I would never get tired of you or pass you along. I would never force my self on any girl and I want to say that it isn't like that, but those girls do it everyday Charlie. But since I've been with you I don't touch them," He touched her cheek, but she turned her head. He dropped it and his countenance displayed hurt and rejection.

"I want to believe you," she trembled through her tears. She then took a large breath, "I do, but I... I just... I can't help, but think all you want me for now is..." she looked down. Lex placed a hand under her chin and turned her head to look up at him.

"No, Charlie you can believe me. I've never even tried to pressure you. I mean sure I joke around, but I would never. I don't' want to until you're ready. If that was all I wanted then I would just go with those girls. I want you because..." he wiped her tears.

"Because what?" she asked.

"Because... because I can tell your mood by how you wear your hair. And because you make me laugh when I feel like shit and you're always telling me I'm smart and a good person. And because you have this little smirk that despite what you say you get from your dad. And you kink your eyebrows when you're trying to be cute and.... and because... because since the day you knocked me down in preschool... I've never been able to stop following you around. I get butterflies in my stomach when I'm around you, my skin tingles when you touch it, and when we kiss I... I feel complete. You make me wanna be different, better. And because if you break up with me right now, I know that I would fight every day to get you back no matter what you say to me or what you do. That's why I want you," he fell silent after his speech Charlie stared at him with wide eyes.

"I don't want to break up with you," Charlie said automatically. Lex felt relief wash over him, but then her lips parted. She then looked away, "I don't want you... to be different or better though either. I want you for who you are Lex, but the guys I saw tonight. I know that's not the real you." She placed her head in her hands for a moment and then turned back to him, "So many people have warned me about getting into this with you. They say that you party all the time and sleep around. You don't do relationships and you don't care about anyone or anything. And do you know what I've told the all Lex?" she paused for a moment. She then touched a hand to his cheek, "I told them they're wrong, that you are different than that and deep down you're a good guy. Please tell me I'm not wrong Lex. Please... please don't prove them right and make a fool out of me.... please," she said as her voice got quieter and weaker with each word. Lex rested his forehead against hers.

"I won't, I promise," he responded and he meant it. She was the last person he ever wanted to let down. He then enveloped her in his arms and pulled her close to him. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you at all?" Lex questioned as he pulled her away from him just enough to look at her. Charlie looked down for a moment and he turned his head. It was then he saw her skirt was torn. He reached his hand down to it, but she placed a hand over it quickly. Lex looked back up at her.

"What did he rip your skirt with?" he asked as he tried to contain anger and guilt for leaving her there. Charlie smoothed her hand over it and then looked back up at him. She laid her head against his chest and gripped onto his shirt.

"His hand... will you promise not to be mad if I tell you something else," she whispered.

"Yes," Lex lied. He had a feeling he'd be very mad, but he could wait till later to express it when she wasn't around.

"He... he ripped my underwear too and..." she squeezed her eyes shut, "He tried to touch me there with his hand," she shook her head, "I didn't want him to."

"No one else is going to," Lex responded and held her tighter.

"I squeezed my legs shut and to get away I punched him in the face," she admitted.

"I'll have him taken care of at school," he told her. She pulled away a bit and shook her head.

"No I don't want anyone to know. Not people at school and certainly not Max, you can't tell Max Lex. Okay he'll tell my dad and then..."

"Then Asher will end up dead in an alleyway and I'll be happy," Lex finished for her. Charlie shook her head.

"No... well yes, but I don't want him to know. He'd never let me leave again and he'd find a way to turn everything and blame you for taking me and..."

"And he should, I should have never taken you there," Lex cut her off. Charlie stopped and looked up at him.

"Just don't tell anyone, just drop it okay?" she asked. Lex nodded slowly, but it wasn't dropped. He would destroy Asher in every way possible. "Good because my parents aren't home and they think I'm at Andrea's. They would kill me for lying about that alone."

"I don't want to take you home if no one's there," Lex touched her cheek, "... not after what happened tonight."

"Then let me sleep with you at your suite," Charlie breathed.

"Charlie..."

"Not like that, just let me stay with you for tonight... please?" she stared up at him with large doe brown eyes. Lex smiled and then nodded.

"Alright... like in the same bed?" he smirked. Charlie smacked his arm.

"No on the floor stupid, what's the big deal we've slept next to each other," she responded with sarcasm. Lex pulled out her hair tie and let the rest of her curls fall down.

"Not in the bed though," he tucked some of her hair behind her ear. He then sighed, "I just don't know if you'll be able to resist me if I'm right there," he teased. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Fine if you're worried I can just go home alone," she raised her eyebrows. Lex grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"No way with your luck someone would sneak in your window and steal you. I swear I need to just do a TV broadcast that no one is allowed to touch you," he said with frustration. Charlie let out a laugh and then kissed him on the lips. He grinned as the limo came to a stop.

–

A/N: Alright so this was 31 pages! Please let me know if you appreciate it.


	34. Banned From Both

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **Banned From Both**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: On the last chapter you guys once again amazed me with the reviews. Thank you so much. Now a few of you guys asked for some more comedic scenes so I put some in this chapter. Let me know if you like them as well as how you like everything else in a review. Enjoy!

–

"Knock, knock," Chuck said as he poked his head in Charlie's bedroom. Charlie looked up from her bed. In front of her she had thousands of papers spread out. He walked over and sat next to her. "I thought school was over?" he picked up one of the papers, but she snatched it away.

"Dad I have everything in a specific order! On this side of the bed are party planning things," she motioned to a huge stack of papers. "And on this side are the designs for my new and improved bedroom," she explained. Chuck looked at both piles and tilted his head a bit.

"Not that I'm refusing you in anyway, but what were your reasons for redecorating your room again?" Chuck pondered as he looked over her designs. She had wall color selections, fabric samples, and pictures of different furniture pieces. Charlie rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I'm going to be sixteen now daddy. I am growing up and therefore deserve a more grown up room that is fit for the true princess I am," she replied with a satisfied grin. Chuck shook his head and chuckled at her behavior.

"You are so much like your mother sometimes it kills me," he then looked back at her designs again. "How much is this costing me exactly?" he raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Do you mean the party or the room?" she asked innocently.

"Whichever one won't put me into cardiac arrest," he countered.

"Why don't you just have mom tell you then," she patted his shoulder. Chuck sighed, but he couldn't help the smile on his face. He could in all honesty not refuse her even if it drowned his bank accounts completely. That of course was really unlikely for that matter. "So have you ever had a round bed?" she questioned as she brought up a picture for him to see.

"Yes they're great for switching positions," he smirked as memories flooded through his mind. Charlie frowned at him and his eyes widened. "I meant switching positions in your sleep of course," Chuck added quickly. Charlie rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Nice save dad," she said with sarcasm. She then sighed, "I do like the look of it though. Especially with the headboard and how they have it dressed. It's a must have for the room," she decided. She then reached over to the party pile. "Alright so what do you think of this dress?" she handed him another picture.

"I think it looks like something your mother should be wearing instead of you. Scratch that... I don't even want your mother wearing that where other men could see her," he answered with pursed lips. She then snatched the picture away from him.

"Well it's a good thing I'll be the one wearing it then," she returned with a classic Bass smirk. Chuck shook his head and threw the smirk right back at her. He then snatched the picture away from her.

"I don't think so... Go fish," he told her and put the picture in his pocket. Charlie pouted her lips and turned on the puppy dog eyes. Chuck pointed his finger at her. "Don't even Charlotte Bass. Do you want me to call in your mother?" he threatened.

"No," she muttered and turned away from him. Chuck felt awful and he hated himself for it. He sighed and looked over the rest of her selections. He then reached down for one that caught his eye and held it up.

"Now this would suite you much more," he assured her. Charlie took the picture from him and looked it over. It was a floor length dress that didn't cling to her completely, but also wasn't too loose. It was a very light blueish-green color, almost white. It looked like a Greek Goddess style dress and was surprisingly a bit low cut. The dress hung off the shoulders and thickened until they came over her boobs, but a slit remained in the middle of them. Then wrapped around them were to bands of white tasteful sequins. She hated to admit it, but she did love the dress. "Told you," he said when he caught her expression.

"I did want to keep my hair down in curls and this kind of dress would call for it," she defended. She wanted to make it seem as if the fact her father chose it had nothing to do with her decision. Chuck caught onto this almost immediately.

"You are exactly right," he agreed. Charlie looked at him and then the dress again. He then watched as she opened up her party final decisions notebook and flipped to the dress selection of the evening. She placed it inside it's little frame. She was definitely her mothers child. "I suppose I should leave the rest of the decisions to you and your brother," he sighed as he got up from the bed. Charlie gave him a knowing look. "I mean you and the party planner who knows of your brothers decisions approved by you of course," he corrected. He was about to go out the door when she stopped him.

"Dad?" she called. He turned around and nodded for her to continue. "Did you go to mom's sixteenth birthday?" she asked.

"I crashed it," he smirked. He then leaned in the doorway. "Her seventeenth which I crashed as well was much better though," he added. He couldn't help, but grin like an idiot at the memory. It was definitely one of the best nights of his life. She had slept with him willingly despite their bet. It was also the first time he did something like buy a necklace for a girl. He looked back to Charlie as he snapped out of his daydream.

"Is that when you bought her the Erickson Beamon necklace?" she wondered. She sort of already knew the answer, but she loved when her parents talked about it. In her opinion they were one of those couples that went down in history. Their times own Burton and Taylor. From what she'd heard, and read in her mothers diary, they had that kind of raw, passion filled romance that just couldn't be topped.

"Yes it was," Chuck replied and broke her form her train of thought. He then sighed, "Although I must admit I was second choice for your mother that night."

"That's not how she tells it," Charlie smiled innocently. She then looked back down at her planning. Chuck's grin grew a bit more as he left the room.

–

Blair fiercely tried to zip up an all too familiar black dress. It was the one from her sixteenth birthday. She had racked her closet for it, clothes were everywhere. It had fit, a little tight from her adult curves, but her new size breasts refused to cut it. She started to cry and pulled at the zipper some more. She then turned to see Chuck enter the bedroom. He looked around at where hurricane Blair went off and then back at her strangely.

"Did the closet explode?" he teased as he motioned to it. Blair glared at him, but then shook her head. She stood up straight and motioned down at her dress.

"How do I look in this?" she asked with defeat. She knew it did look awful. It was way too tight around her hips and her boobs weren't even really in the top. Chuck looked her up and down.

"Is there a right answer to that question?" he inquired, eyebrows raised. Dorota had warned him it was... well her time of the month. He felt as if the left over pregnancy hormones were also contributing. Nothing was the right thing to say when this happened. By the scowl that formed on her face he knew that wasn't either.

"Well none of my high school dresses fit me anymore!" she shouted. She then threw her old débutante dress at him. He dodged it and watched as it hit the floor. It was then he realized what she had been doing all day. She hopped on the bed and crossed her arms. And looked as if she was ready to cry. He quickly moved over to her and sat down.

"Baby you're grown up now. You've had three kids. You have a woman's figure... they're not supposed to fit you," he touched her back. Blair shrugged him off though. She started to mess with the top as she tried to pull it up over her bra. She turned to him with more agitation.

"You know what else? The doctor said my boobs are most likely permanent this time around. Which means all of my low cut dresses are going to look trashy and I might as well just throw away my whole closet!" she raised her hands above her head and then slammed them at her sides. Her face then twisted and turned sad. She shook her head and looked down. "In a perfect world I would be able to fit in all of these dresses still. But even if they did all magically change to fit me... my boobs would still look like I had them done," she started to cry. Chuck opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. She stood up. "You know what," she mourned. "It's okay... it's really okay. I'll just live the rest of my life in boring, new, older woman dresses... and you know die slowly inside," she wiped the tears on her cheeks.

"Hey," he stood up and touched her arms. "Hey... you'll look great in anything okay? So your high school clothes don't fit. They're out of style anyways... it's alright," he reassured her. She stopped crying and looked to him with a pout. He then looked down at the dress. "Except maybe you should take of the dress... I think it's cutting of your blood flow," he acknowledged.

"Ugh!" Blair tore her hands from his and stomped away. Why did he have to keep going? She scoffed and tore off for the bathroom. To be all alone without his stupid comments. Chuck stood up and tried to follow her.

"Blair I was only..." he tried, but the bathroom door slammed in his face. He turned around and ran a hand through his hair. He then walked over to the bed and picked up a sheer scarf that Ephram was under. His blue eyes opened up and he giggled at him. "I'm getting too old for this," he fell down beside him. Ephram only smirked and looked at his father in pure amusement. He had no idea what made his mother so crazy. The words PMS meant nothing to this particular Bass.

–

Max glared down at the small Bass before him. It seemed something so small could contain much evil. Not to mention he was pretty sure hell itself had sent the toxic waste buried in his diaper. Ephram released a giggle as he kicked his legs in Max's direction. Max moved away immediately when the smell or perhaps deadly odor, being more fitting, hit his nose. His face scrunched with disgust and he pinched it with his fingers.

"Gah... eh," Ephram exclaimed and kicked his legs a bit more. His small arms soon flew up too as he giggled with delight. Max glared at him and scooted as far away as possible. He had to think of a plan, he was Max Bass after all. Could he trick Charlie into doing it? No she was with the party planner. Lex? Yeah right he'd run the other way. "Wha!" Ephram screamed to alert Max of his distress.

"Max! Are you done changing your brothers diaper yet!?" his mother called. Normally he would have just left, but now they were all on edge. Her time of the month was almost over, but it was not smart to cross her. He took a deep break with his back to Ephram and then held it.

"Alright I'm going in," he muttered and went towards him. The rubber gloves in his pocket were applied to his hands as he lifted his brothers legs. Ephram grinned at him with pure satisfaction. He pulled at the tabs and the diaper fell down under Ephram.

"Oongungahgah," Ephram told him as if he made sense. Max narrowed his eyes as he pulled at the diaper. Soon enough it barely made it into the trash can. Like he would have picked it up even if it hadn't... he thought with a smirk.

"Okay so how do I get all this shit off of you?" he questioned and shrugged his shoulders. Blue curious eyes gazed into his as he titled his head a bit. "Um... oh baby wipes of course. You really should get a nanny for these types of things," he mumbled and opened up the container. After a long process of gags, disgusted faces, a few curse words of choice, and finally a clean bottom he was ready.

"Alala," Ephram complimented on his work. Well that's what Max chose to believe. So he spared a small smile towards the little Bass and held up a diaper.

"Now I'm going to complete this and you're going to learn who the older/better Bass boy is," he teased. He then went to put the diaper under Ephram.

"Gah!" Ephram shouted as a yellow liquid squirted on Max's face.

"Oh shit!" Max coughed and gagged. It seemed the little Bass had won the battle.

–

Chuck instantly spotted Blair across the court yard. He had been called in for an emergency business meeting/lunch in. The wives were there as they chatted away, but between the twins birthday party planning and Ephram Blair hadn't had the time. At least that was what she led him to believe until she showed up right about now. He smirked instantly and she pretended not to see him. Still playing the innocent act eh Waldorf? Well it was Bass now... oh how he loved that name, Blair Bass, it just fit so perfectly.

"So what do you think Chuck?" Mr. Banvard, a board member of Bass industries, interrupted his thoughts. Chuck instantly snapped his head back towards the older man. He blinked his eyes a few times and tried to remember what he had drawled on about for over an hour. He sighed, "You know Chuck about Mr. Kensington refusing to close the deal. How long do you think he'll keep up with it?" he informed him.

"Oh well I don't see how it matters. Mr. Kensington should know not to mess with Bass industries. If the old man does want hardball then of course I'll be ready to play," Chuck assured him with a grin. He then proceeded to pat him on the back and sink him in a bit further.

"Well I'm sure the rest of us board members will be happy to hear about that. We've all been a tad worried when we heard he took on Marcus Beaton as his director for the project," he grumbled. Chuck who had taken a sip of his scotch almost choked. He quickly recovered and raised his eyebrows.

"Beaton you say? I thought that pretty British boy wasn't fit for the business world? Isn't he too busy being a duke of some sort or something?" he played the innocent act. Of course he knew who Marcus was. The man had been with his bloody wife at one point. Now this company would definitely be bought out.

"Well I don't like to gossip on like the ladies, but rumor has it that cougar wife of his ran off with a younger man and all his money. Of course his family is no stranger to scandal. What with his daughter and Carter Baizen's youngest boy alleged sex tap. She wouldn't be the first of many for that matter," he huffed with a shake of his head. "Hate sending my granddaughter to school with a kid like that. Apparently he's also a bit of a swooner. Hope your daughter hasn't got an eye for him."

"My daughter doesn't touch things beneath her," Chuck smirked as he nursed his scotch. Mr. Banvard chuckled and shook his head. "Besides to my distaste she seems content with her own boyfriend," he added.

"You don't consider Georgina Spark's son beneath her?" he inquired. Chuck stared at him for a moment and then a soft smile graced his lips. He turned his head of course when this was done. Not many people were allowed to see that type of thing from Chuck.

"I consider everyone beneath her, but I also trust my daughters judgment and can't refuse her to what she wants. Hence why the woman in my house have shoe closets bigger than the bathrooms," he added a tint of humor to it. When Mr. Banvard really laughed at this he knew the conversation would come to a close soon. The original subject of the conversation was forgotten and it had not even been realized this had happened. Well of course Chuck did since it was what was intended.

"Oh Mr. Banvard I hope you wouldn't mind if I stole my husband for a moment," Blair smiled and batted her eyelashes. She came as if on cue. Her hand immediately went to the back of Chuck's shoulder as her body turned into his a bit.

"Of course course Mrs. Bass. We were closing things up here anyways. Chuck," he nodded before he walked off. When he was gone Chuck kissed Blair with a bit of hunger on the lips. She blushed and looked around at the obvious stares, but made sure to send a smirk to any envious woman in the room. Heck who was he kidding every woman was envious. He was Chuck Bass after all.

"I thought you couldn't make it. Not to mention without the baby?" he pressed. Blair rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Well I hope I don't disappoint you too much, but Ephram is here. He's simply waiting in the car with Dorota as he takes a nap. I figured if I brought him around all these stuffy society ladies we'd never be able to get out of here," she lowered her voice just a bit as a woman passed. The woman and Blair both smiled and waved. When she was gone the obvious eye roll came about though. "How many face lifts do you think she's had?"

"Still such a two-faced bitch after all this time," he chuckled and pecked her lips. Blair pleased with the compliment kissed him back.

"Please we all know you aren't lacking in that department either sweetie," she countered.

"I am a bitch when I wanna be," admitted with a smirk.

"In and out of the bedroom," she whispered into his ear. His eyes closed at her hot breath on her neck. You're in public Chuck, you're in public Chuck, he had to keep telling himself. Blair obviously aware of what she had done to him pulled back with an evil grin. "I almost forgot to ask what do you think of my new dress?" she motioned down her leg. It was then he noticed how short it was. He looked around with defense to see the other men had as well. This of course was what she wanted so he wouldn't give it to her. Instead he smiled and led her from the party. When they were inside in a private room he turned towards her.

"There's something wrong with your level of perfection... it needs to be... violated," his voice was husky. It was so low and sexy. She felt herself go weak in the knees at the sound of it.

"Well is that why you married me Chuck? So you could violate me without risk of a restriction order?" her tone was so playful, such a tease. He stepped closer and took both of her hands.

"No I married you because I love you. Now having the kids... well the reason for that was so I could violate you each night without risk of a restriction order. Kind of hard to play the victim when it's so obvious your husband pleases you plenty," he winked as one of his hands fell from hers to her bottom. She jumped a bit when he grabbed him some. After she calmed down a bit then she spoke.

"Only you could merge an inappropriate and sweet moment all together in one Chuck," she replied as she shook her head.

"Don't act so surprised Mrs. Bass. You should know by now I specialize in merging things together," he whispered as he pressed himself against her. Nothing like sex to end a business party.

–

Lex walked into the Bass residence in hopes of finding Charlie. She had been so busy lately and finally he got her on the phone and made plans. When he saw no one around though he was nervous she had forgotten. He walked into the living room and frowned at the guy who sat on the couch with her.

"No I personally think that if anyone could pull it off it would be you Charlotte," the guy laughed as he pointed to a paper in front of them. Charlie rolled her eyes and grinned. "I am so glad your grandmother got me this job," he sighed happily. Lex narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well Brett I'm just..." Charlie trailed off as she saw Lex. She immediately stood up and went to him. "Lex why didn't you tell me you were coming by?" she kissed him on the lips. He pulled back a little.

"Well we had plans. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," his voice lowered as he glared at Brett. The idiot didn't seem to notice, but instead stood up.

"Charlie I'll wait in the limo. We need to get to the catering place by five," he told her and held up his watch. He then walked out the door.

"You made plans with me," Lex said once he was gone. Realization hit her face and she sighed. "You forgot... again. Let me guess you're ditching me for Brett... again," he complained.

"Lex come on don't give me that. You know he's the party planner and once this is all gone we can spend time together. Don't get jealous over something that doesn't mean anything," she assured him. He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Brett is way too old for me anyways," she pointed out.

"Why must you us his first name so much?" he countered.

"What do you want me to call him?" she frowned.

"I could think of a few things," he flashed his infamous smirk. Charlie rolled her eyes, but the grin on her face held. "Or..." he leaned in close to her ear. "You could always just send Brett alone and stay here with me," he purred and kissed the shell of her ear. She felt her body tingle all over.

"You're going to make me late. I have to be there," she muttered as he pulled at her back. It immediately arched and her head went back a little. "Lex..." she warned, but he refused to stop. Instead he trailed kisses down her neck. "Someone could come in..." she tried.

"Then let's go up to your room," he replied between kisses. She felt her legs go weak when he lifted her dress and kissed her stomach. "Don't you want to spend time with me baby?" he breathed. Charlie let out a slight moan when he got to work on a hickey.

"You know I... DO!" she let out a squeal when he parted her legs and rubbed her thighs. "Lex you have to stop now," she pushed his head away. He only held on tighter though and kissed his way back up her stomach. Her lips were suction cupped by his own and he moved her towards the couch.

"Stop fighting this Charlie. We haven't had a hot make out session in forever... you know you'd much rather be with me than going to some stupid catering thing," he muttered and tried to gently push her to the couch. Charlie sighed and quickly stepped out of the way. Lex fell down on it alone and let out an annoyed growl.

"Look I'm sorry and I promise to make it up to you okay?" she bit her bottom lip. "I just really have to go and get this all taken care of. Why don't you go hang out with Max and Andrea and I'll try to make it up for you later, alright?" she touched his cheek.

"Whatever," he mumbled and turned away from her. Charlie rolled her eyes and then kissed him on his cheek. After that she hurried from the room. He fell back on the couch and sighed with defeat. Great a day of him being the third wheel... again.

–

Blair nursed Ephram as she watched Chuck looking over bills for the twins party. He had them spread out all over the bed except next to him where she sat. He kept making faces at the numbers, but she knew down deep he was fine with it all. Ephram suddenly felt the need to put his mouth down harder on his mother.

"Owe! Ephram don't pull it off," she scolded and switched him to the other side. Chuck looked up and smirked at her. He reached his hand out and rubbed it over her nipple. "Charles you can not do these things to me when I am holding your child," she glared and pushed his hand off. He let out a deep chuckle.

"I was just trying to make it feel better," he defended and kissed her cheek. Blair scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"More like trying to feel me up," she spat. Chuck only shook his head and made a face of amusement at his wife. He then held up some papers for her to see. "It's what I want to get them for their birthday well... I suppose it would be from both of us," she informed.

"So we're getting Max and Charlie cars and a trip to Europe for their sixteenth birthday?" he asked. Blair nodded and he shrugged. "Why not... wait why are there four tickets here?" he held them up for her to see.

"Well I figured Charlie could take Andrea and Max could take Lex. Otherwise Charlie and Max will just fight the whole time and won't have much fun," she explained.

"So you want to send our sixteen year old children alone to Europe with their boyfriend and girlfriend?" he pointed out, pursed lips. "I don't think so," he decided.

"Oh Chuck," she touched his back. "Calm down they will be fine. Max will be there to watch out for Charlie. Plus the tickets are already bought. You can't tell them they can't use my gift," she said.

"Yeah I'll think about it," he mumbled and then put away all the papers. He turned into her and kissed her shoulder. "He done yet?" his hand patted Ephram's back.

"Almost, but he must be really hungry," she sighed and adjusted Ephram's head a bit. He wiggled against her and then finally pulled his small head back as best as he could. "Awe now you're ready for your nap aren't you baby?" she soothed. In response his eyes fluttered open and closed as his small mouth stretched into a yawn.

"Here I'll hold him and let you change for bed," he offered and held out his hands. Blair smiled and handed Ephram to him. Chuck lied his son against his chest where Ephram snuggled for sleep. She disappeared only for a moment and then returned in a silk night gown. She stopped momentarily at the mirror to look over her appearance. "You look gorgeous honey," he assured her.

"You have to say that you're my husband," she rolled her eyes and fell beside him. A chuckle came from his lips and he shook his head.

"No because I'm your husband I don't have to say it. I've already got you locked into marriage therefore it is out of free will," he explained.

"Are you saying it wasn't out of free will when we dated?" her eyes narrowed.

"You know that's not what I was saying," he gave her a hard look. She curled up against him and frowned.

"I just feel so... big lately. Like my hips and breasts seemed to have just blown up," she asserted.

"Okay so your boobs have grown a bit, but that's the breast feeding. As for the hips, so what? You look as hot as ever to me and it's not like I've noticed it," he kissed her cheek.

"Well I just think I would feel better about it if I went to see Hazel's doctor. He took inches off of her waist in just one procedure of liposuction," she said quietly.

"Blair you are not getting liposuction," his tone dropped low, with a sign of threat.

"I'm not saying I would, but seeing how it works for future references isn't that big of a deal," she argued. Both of them made sure to not raise their voice since Ephram was asleep though.

"There will be no future references. You are not letting them change one bit of my wife's body," he remarked.

"Well actually it's my body thank you very much. As for what I do it is not really your decisions," her body turned away from him. He had to stop himself from raising his voice. How did she always manage to push his buttons?

"Yeah well then tomorrow I'll call all our credit cards and make them unusable at any plastic surgeons. How does that sound?" he snarled.

"I'll get money from my mother," she retorted.

"Like hell you will," his hand reached down and tightened around hers. Ephram was the only thing that kept any peace in the room what so ever. "You're not getting anything done to your body and that is final," he commanded.

"Fine whatever," she gave in. She refused to fight with him anymore about it. What she did would just have to be behind his back then.

"I mean it Blair. Don't think I won't find out if you try to do anything because I will," he warned. Blair didn't respond, but just kept her eyes on the ceiling. "Why can't you see how perfect you are?" he sighed with a small kiss to her lips. Blair turned into him and snuggled against his body.

"I love you Chuck," she whispered.

"I love you too Blair... the way you are," he responded. Her heart lifted a little and she decided maybe liposuction was a bit too irrational. After all the last thing she wanted was to look over done like her mother after all those years of plastic surgery.

–

Lex walked into his suite. He was sort of pissed. Max was occupied with Andrea all day yet made him hang out with them. He waited for Charlie to appear, but she never showed. Max told him it was because she was with the party planner. Well he had seen the party planner and did not like this at all. Lex wasn't one to judge boys on hotness, but he also wasn't stupid. Her grandmother had suggested and hired him and he knew her motives.

The boy was nicely groomed, from a well known family, and surprisingly not gay. Brett whatever his last name was, was working Lex's last nerve. From the little time he had been around him he continued to hit on Lex's girlfriend. The fact that Charlie was now off spending the day with him only furthered his jealousy. Yep it was so bad that he actually admitted it. He knew it was for the party planning, but still. Whatever happened to the older woman party planner or young fun gay guy? An older, charming, man was not common. And why wasn't Max with them? Max told him it was because he wasn't needed. That Brett understood what he wanted. Well he better understand what Charlie wanted too then, Lex Sparks.

"Oh great another message from mommy dearest," Lex muttered as he walked into the kitchen. That was the last thing he wanted to think about now. He had way more things to be concerned about. He just hit the save button and knew he'd come back later for it. He was about to turn off the light and ditch this day all together when something caught his eye. He frowned and moved closer to it. It was a picture on his fridge, but turned around so you couldn't see what it was. He snatched it from the magnet and read what was written on the back.

_'Come and find me. Flip it over and you'll have a clue as to where I am,' _it read in neat, cursive handwriting. He knew that handwriting anywhere. He stared down at if for a few moments. This better not be a joke on Max's part or anything. He was definitely not in the mood for jokes.

"This better not be a picture of you and Brett," he mumbled as if she was right before him. He then flipped over the picture... very happy that he did. Charlie's eyes stared up at him in a sexy, calling way. She had her brown curls partly pulled out of her face, and partly down. A few of her bangs had made it through though, looking too perfect to be unintended. Her lips were in an absolute pout, slightly open, and he wanted to press his against them. She had on a black dress, low cute in a V-neck, and very short. She held her locket in her hand as her arm rested on her knee. Her legs, since she was partly lying down, were in very compromising positions. One was up and leaned against the wall while the other bent and was held by her other hand. The dress fell off of both of them, teasing him to the extreme. Did he mention she was also wearing stilettos? It was then he was finally able to focus on where the picture was. Her little position had been placed in a bathtub. Not just any bathtub though... his suites bathtub. He quickly looked around for a place to hide the picture. He decided on a kitchen drawer and then made a run for the bathroom. When he got to the door and saw it was closed he stopped though. He knocked his knuckles gently against it. In all honesty he wanted to break it down, but she didn't need to know that.

"Who is it?" she called from inside the bathroom. Her voice sounded so innocent, like she didn't know who it was. Lex smirked and leaned against the door. He put his hand on the knob, aching to turn it.

"Are you decent?" he teased. His voice was so smooth and sexy. He knew it turned her on when he made it do things like that. And turning her on turned him on even more. He heard her giggle like a school girl. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. Honestly she wasn't even in view yet and he was already past being turned on.

"No..." she responded. Her voice drawled out very slow.

"Good," he smirked and pushed the door open. When he did he saw that the lights were off. Candles were lit and she lied in the exact position from the picture, in his bathtub. She smiled seductively at him and crossed her legs. He moved and shut the door with his back. His hand then reached behind him and locked it. There would be no interruptions if the universe had any justice at all.

"I heard you missed me today," she commented. She sounded as if the situation was so casual. Lex moved towards her and sat on the edge of the tub. He reached his hand down and stroked her leg. He loved the way her pupils enlarged a bit at his touch. His eyes fell to his hand on her leg and he parted his lips.

"Apparently you missed me as well," he breathed, his hand moving to her inner thigh. Charlie nodded and then reached her hands up to his chest. She fisted the material of his shirt and then without warning pulled him on top of her. "My, my, my someone is feeling anxious," he chuckled. He straddled over her and she hooked her arms around his neck.

"I felt so lonely today..." she pouted. "You weren't there and I felt so... untouched," she purred into his ear. Her hot breath on his neck made his eyes roll to the back of his head. He bent down immediately and whispered into her own ear.

"Well then we'll just have to fix that," he vowed. She pulled her to him and his lips met her neck. He loved her neck so much. It was so gorgeous and it fit his lips perfectly. He started with soft kiss trails all around it, but soon that wasn't enough for either of them. He kissed a bit harder and then parted his lips.

"Oh Lex..." she moaned at the sensational feeling. He felt his insides jump at the mention of his name. He loved when it left her lips no matter how it did, but when it was like this well... it drove him insane. He started to suck on her neck. He wanted to leave a mark on her and show everyone else what was his. He wanted to be able to put his lips against hers and them fit the hickey perfectly. It was territorial and possessive, but she didn't seem to mind. "Mhmm," she turned her legs a bit. They pressed into him more... oh shit.

"You're making me hard as fuck," he hissed into her ear. Charlie only giggled and pulled his lips from her neck. She let them sink into her own, she sucked, and plunged her tongue inside his mouth. He strained himself, distracted by his problem. His lips pulled off of her for a moment, "Can't you feel me pressing against you?"

"It's pretty _hard_ to miss," she responded with raised eyebrows. She had indeed felt his alive member against her. She pulled him down further and he squeezed his eyes shut. She then took his shoulders and pushed him down, herself now on top of him. Neither cared that it was a hard tub instead of a soft bed or couch. If anything it was more of the painful, but wanted pleasure they desired. His blue eyes watched in amazement as she reached back, very flexible, and rid herself of her heels. She then pulled her dress over her head and threw it to the floor as well. His eyes widened as she pulled off his own shirt, undid his belt, and disposed of his pants. He moved a bit to help her, but she was very talented. She then sat on top of him in only bra and panties with her knee against his boxers. He watched as her other leg kicked back and hot water began to fall on them from the shower head above. "Now I'm all wet," she teased and bended down to kiss his neck.

"I really hope you're not talking about the water," he murmured. He couldn't keep his eyes from blinking at how amazing her tongue felt on his neck. He never thought anything could satisfy him other than sex. His former opinion was whores were awful so get to the point. Charlie, who was most definitely not a whore, proved otherwise.

"See for yourself," she ordered. Her hands rubbed against his chest and she kissed it. Lex smiled with excitement and his hands immediately rested on her inner thighs. He fingered the straps of her panties, letting go and listening to the snap against her skin. "Owe," she giggled.

"Let me make it better," he responded and rolled her panties down her legs. Charlie tensed a bit and he knew she was a bit nervous. He loved this because then it meant she felt something different each time. He would never get old for her. Therefore she wold never go looking for someone else and he would never have to commit murder. The water started to rise around them so he flipped their position again. She was under him as his hands parted her legs more underwater.

"Stop teasing me," she glared at him. Lex's blue eyes only twinkled with further amusement. He took his hand and traced on her inner thighs and ran his thumb over her clit. "Oh," she moaned, her hips arching forward a bit. Lex smirked and then without caution plunged a digit inside of her. "Ah!" she raised her voice a bit. Her scream hit his ears like sweet music.

"Tell me... Is it the water or me making you this wet?" he pondered, his voice deep and husky. Charlie's eyes slowly rolled to the back of her head as he circled inside her with his thumb. She felt as if she would melt underneath him.

"You... oh it's you," she responded, her head twitched a bit. Lex chuckled darkly and started to pump his fingers in and out of her faster. Her breathing quickened and her heart thumped against his chest. He waited and then listened in pleasure as her orgasm erupted. "LEX!" she screamed his name in utter fulfillment. Then she fell silent and limp under his body. Lex pulled his fingers out of her and lied against her for a moment. He watched as she closed her eyes and the water fell still fell down on her. He lifted himself to turn it off the tub. It was already over flowed a bit anyways. Charlie's eyes snapped open at the movement. It was then she noticed nothing poked out of his boxers anymore.

"It took care of itself. You were too busy enjoying yourself to realize it happened on top of you," he spoke boldly. Charlie didn't care though and only giggled pulling him on top of her again. He fell beside her and she curled into him. They were both extremely warm, but the hot water had nothing to do with it. "Besides your bra, you're naked against me," he smirked, eying her body. It was blurred a bit under the water, natures own personal censor. Charlie blushed a little, but then just moved closer to him.

"All you have is your boxers," she responded. A playful, but tired smile graced her lips.

"That can be changed if you like. Speaking of both your situation and mine of course," he whispered as he cupped her bare bottom with his hands. He pulled her up a bit so her head rested against his neck.

"You're such a pervert," she sighed.

"I'm your pervert," he clarified. Charlie only shook her head, but she grinned. It was so true, even if she refused to admit it out loud. She loved every bit of him. They fell silent for a while, he wasn't sure how long they lied in the water like that. Then he realized she had started to shiver a bit. It must have been longer than he thought because the water started to go cold. He sat up a bit and picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a frown. Lex didn't respond, but grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. "Are you going to put me down?" she furthered.

"Not likely," he answered and stepped out of the tub. She was so light he could carry her with ease. He moved out of the bathroom towards the bed. He pulled back the covers as best as he could with one hand. It was dark and he knew her curfew would be soon so he hurried. When she was under his covers he moved in next to her. Like a reflex she immediately pressed her body against him.

"You're taking care of me?" she wondered. Lex looked down as his hand ran through her wet curls. She had her eyes closed and for a moment before she spoke he had thought she was asleep.

"You're the only girl I want to take care of... in many senses," he smirked. It was just too easy and he couldn't help that one. Charlie only nodded though and snuggled closer to him. "Is there anyway you could stay with me tonight?" he asked. He sounded nervous, like he had fear of rejection. Charlie opened her eyes and looked up at him with curiosity. There was something hidden beneath the blue that told her she wanted to stay. "I know you're already going to sleep... I just like you next to me," he admitted.

"I'll see what I can do," she nodded and reached for her phone on the night stand. She had to strain a bit since Lex refused to let her go. When she got it she retracted quickly, her back now against his chest. He pulled her into him. "Be a good boy until the phone is abandoned," she instructed. He chuckled, but then silenced himself. He watched as she made a phone call.

"Sarah hey it's Charlie. You're parents are out town until tomorrow right?," she asked. She then waited as Lex heard some mumbles on the other end. "Well I'm at Lex's and I don't want to go home. Can you go along with my story that I'm at your house?" she waited again as Sarah spoke. "Alright thanks," she smiled. She then texted her mother, when there was no response she shuddered at why that was. Lex noticed this and chuckled a bit. Her parents "activity" did come in handy often. She then dropped her phone on the bed and he turned her into him again.

"Are you mine tonight babe?" he sighed against her hair.

"I'm yours every night," she responded.

"I like the sound of that."

"I knew you would. Now go to sleep," she commanded.

"As you wish my Queen."

–

"So I suppose this is where our night comes to a close," Andrea sighed as her and Max stopped in front of her door. He had both of his hands intertwined with hers, but he moved his body to face her. Her lips tugged up into a small smile. They were both tired, but saying goodnight was still pretty darn hard.

"Unless you'd rather come back to my place," he teased and moved closer to her. She giggled a bit when his lips pecked hers. "Then again living till my sixteenth birthday does sound like some fun..." he decided with a smirk.

"I think you'll appreciate that factor even more when you find out what I've decided to give to you for your birthday," she breathed and kissed his lips again.

"You know I hate surprises..." his eyebrows raised.

"Well this is one surprise you're going to love," she responded with a low laugh. Hands tightened around her hips as she was pulled closer to him. "It will be a little late though so get ready for a wait..." she winked.

"So what are you getting me for my birthday then?" he asked.

"You are so selfish," she smacked his arm and pulled back a bit.

"What? You claim it to be some great gift yet it sounds as if I won't be getting it until after my birthday?" he laughed and pulled her back to him.

"Max think really hard..." she hinted as her hand fell down below his waist. His eyes widened when it rested over his zipper.

"You don't mean? I thought we weren't going to until you were ready?" he questioned.

"Well I am ready, but you'll have to wait until I say so. I want the perfect moment. I know none of it doesn't make sense, but I talked to your mother about something that will make it all perfect," she whispered.

"You talked to my mother about us having sex?" he choked.

"No... I just found out some useful information. Don't worry your pretty head about it Bass. You'll know when the time comes," she assured him with a finger pressed into his chest.

"Sixteen never sounded so sweet," he moaned against her lips. Andrea giggled again and then gave a push to his chest. He sighed in aggravation, but pulled away. Her door slowly opened and she stepped in, but kept hold of his hand.

"You need to let go now Bass," she raised her eyebrows.

"Never," he replied with a smile. Of course he did let go, but they both knew that wasn't what he really meant. She blushed a bit and then closed the door. He felt his whole heart lift and started doing a somewhat happy dance. Gossip Girl better not be around. He quickly stopped and looked around. "Don't ever do anything like that again Bass," he whispered to himself as he walked away.

–

Charlie smiled as she felt warmness all around her. Her legs were wrapped with his and he had her pulled to his chest. She knew that her bottom half was still bare, but now she felt something draped over her. Eyes slowly opened and she discovered he had put her in one of his shirts. This caused a huge grin to spread across her face and she fought the urge to wake him up and kiss him. So she gave in, but instead of waking him just pressed her lips softly against his own.

"Mhmm," Lex moaned against her lips. She pulled apart and giggled as his eyes opened. "Now that's a nice way to wake-up in the morning," he smirked, blue eyes brightened. Charlie simply shrugged and then put her hands to his chest. She stared at her hands on top of him.

"Well... I just saw that you actually cared enough to put one of your shirts on me last night," she informed him of her knowledge.

"You were cold," he pointed out. "Shivering against me in fact," his eyebrows raised suggestively. She rolled her eyes, but instead her body snuggled against him. In her head she acted as if it was on accident, they both knew different. "

Charlie frowned at the flashing light on Lex's answering machine. Oh how she hoped it wasn't' one of her parents. She knew her cell phone had run out of battery. So she decided she better just check it and make sure. After all she didn't want her boyfriend murdered by her father. If she figured it out now there would still be time for him to run... and hide. She hit the button and took a sip of her water.

"Lex... hey it's me," Georgina Sparks voice played out into the kitchen. Charlie glared at the phone. Why was his mother still bothering him? He had actually began to be happy now. "Look I know things got kind of bad and that's why you left, but..."

"That's the biggest understatement of the year," Charlie scoffed and rolled her eyes. There was a pause in the machine and then Georgina took a deep breath.

""I know I haven't been the best mom, but I really want you home Lex. I love you sweetie and Johnny is really sorry about what happened. If you come home we can all just work it out okay? Just.. give me a call when you're ready," she finished. The answering machine then beeped and turned off. Charlie felt her breathing hitch in her throat. Why had he saved that message and not told her? Did he actually think going home would be a good idea? Not to mention he never even talked to her about this. She felt anger rise within her. After all she did to keep him safe, all her family did and he decided to go back home? How dare he do something like this. He knew it wasn't safe there. Why would he do something like this?

"Charlie..." Lex called from the bedroom. There was a hint of seduction in his tone, but Charlie shook her head. She fisted her hands at her sides when he stepped out. "I know you have to leave soon, but how about we have a little more fun in the bath first. This time you can take off your clothes here and they won't get wet," he smirked and stepped towards her. She narrowed her eyes and he stopped, the anger vibe evident. "What's wrong?" he questioned.

"How could you?" she shook her head. Her stomach felt sick at the thought of him returning home. Lex frowned in absolute confusion and took another step towards her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. She couldn't stand that he said that. How could he cover up a lie with the stupid act? She respected him more than that.

"Don't try to lie to me, I heard the message," her voice was low and dangerous.

"What message?"

"Don't lie!" she shouted as anger overwhelmed her, "I heard the message your mother left. You're going back," she accused. Lex's eyes suddenly narrowed and instead of explaining he stepped towards her in anger.

"So now you're spying on me?" he scoffed. He then let out an angry chuckle. "Oh wait that was a stupid question. Forgive me I forgot for a moment... of course you were. You're a Bass after all," he shrugged.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think?" he said tersely, "You're always feel the need to stick your nose where it doesn't belong. Did you ever think that maybe there are somethings I don't want to share with you Charlie? Oh no of course you don't. See you're also used to having everything handed to you on a silver platter. God forbid someone just wants you to leave something alone for once!" he threw up his hands and mocked her. "I mean since your life is perfect I guess that gives you the right to just dictate everyone else, right?" he spat. "Well guess what Charlie you have no right to tell me what to do with my life. You don't know anything about my home because you've never lived in one like mine. There's no way a spoiled little princess like you could ever imagine it. So stop butting in and stick to things you know like your stupid sixteenth birthday party and what kind of car daddy's going to buy for..." Charlie slapped her hand straight across his cheek before the sentence could be finished. Lex stared at her with shock and held his cheek. Charlie's eyes watered up, but she kept her posture strong.

"Don't worry I wont concern myself with your miserable existence ever again. Go back to your mother, you're both alike anyway. You destroy the only good things in your life, and me? I want no part of it. Just like you said, my life is perfect, I wouldn't want to marr it with the likes of you. Consider yourself officially banned from my party and my life," she wanted to shout at him, but instead it was low and angry. She then shook her head at him and went towards the door.

"FINE I WILL!" he shouted as the door slammed shut. When she was gone he felt himself physically fall backwards. He landed against the bar and felt as if he would throw up. Well good job Lex she officially hates you now, he thought to himself. At least now he did have a reason to go home. Charlie didn't want him and Max wouldn't either when he heard. "Fuck," he muttered and slammed his fist down on the bar. He went behind it and sucked down a glass of alcohol, the first thing he could fine. When that one was finished he took another, and another, and another.

–

"Listen here Beaton! The company is sinking so sell it to me now or I buy it from the bank in a week," Chuck threated. He was about ready to leap across the table and bash the Brit's face in. Marcus shook his head with that smug smirk he had developed over the years.

"I don't think that's going to happen Chuck. See I'm director now. Things are going to change and the last thing I intend to do is sell out to Chuck Bass," he sighed as he leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. Had a British accent ever sounded so annoying?

"Alright fine, you know what? I'll just wait until you realize it's over. Then I'll sit here with a smug grin as you run to me for help with your tail between your legs," he shrugged and sent a smirk of his own. Chuck's of course was so much better. After all it was known as Chuck Bass's infamous smirk. "Face it, you're going to need a hand from me soon and what's going to be worse is it will be offering a lot less than now," he added. Marcus shook his head and rolled his eyes. He then leaned across the table a bit.

"The only hand I'd ever take from you Chuck is Blair's. If I recall she was so talented with them when we were together," he mused. Chuck felt his insides turn at the thought. Then before he realized what he did he grabbed Marcus and threw him on the table.

"You talk about my wife again and they'll be a new director of your company for sure. The previous one deceased," he threatened and threw a punch to the jaw. He then let go of Marcus when his knuckles cracked. He went to rub it, but the pain was too much.

"What's going on? Chuck oh my god what happened to your hand?" Blair gasped as she entered the room. She fled to Chuck's side immediately and took her hand in his. He winced as she felt it. "I think it's okay, but what did you do... Marcus?" she frowned. Marcus sat up and wiped at the blood on his lip. Chuck pulled Blair towards him with his free hand possessively.

"I'll have your ass in jail on assault by the end of the day," Marcus shot as he ignored Blair. Chuck glared at him, but it was nothing compared to Blair's look she sent Marcus. She moved in front of Chuck.

"You won't go near my husband. Besides I was here the whole time and you threw the first punch at him. It was simply self defense," she shrugged with a smirk. Chuck smirked at Marcus, but pulled Blair back towards him. She sighed, "In fact I think we should press charges.... that is unless you want to make the deal with Chuck on the company," she continued.

"Still a cold hearted bitch I see," Marcus glared. Chuck was about to connect another fist to his face, despite how much it still hurt when Blair stepped forward.

"Well I would usually respond with something about the menopausal bitch you're shacking it up with, but she left you too didn't she?" she smirked. Her eyes mocked him just as much as her mouth. Chuck pulled Blair back towards him and looked at her with pride.

"Where do I need to sign?" he grumbled.

"Here," she instructed as she handed him the paper. "And here, here, and here," she finished. When he was done she snatched it from him and put it on Chuck's desk. "You can go now," her hand shooed him away. He dragged his feet from the room and slammed the door. When he was gone she turned around to Chuck. Is your hand okay now? The last thing we need is a broken hand Mr. Bass," she informed him. He nodded with a still amazed smirk. She rolled her eyes. "Let's go," she sighed. He stood up and followed her.

"You were amazing," he complimented. She turned towards him with a smile.

"Don't act so surprised Bass. You're not the only one who protects the one they love," she kissed his cheek. He felt his insides flutter all around. Oh how he loved to still see the Queen Bitch come out, especially when she defended him with her.

–

Max opened up Lex's suite door to instantly be greeted with the stench of alcohol and a cloud of smoke. Had he actually managed to smoke the entire suite out? He stepped inside and felt the vibrations of the music around the room. His ears were used to the loud music. He had to think of the current situation so he wouldn't smile at the song choice of his best friend.

_I was gonna clean my room until I got high_

_I gonna get up and find the broom but the I got high_

_my room is still messed up and I don't know why_

_Cause I got high_

_Cause I got high_

_Cause I got high_

Max walked in the room to see where Lex was. His best friend had a coffee table full of empty bottles and an ashtray full of the buds of joints. He was lounged on the couch as he practically hung upside down. Through the haze of smoke and due to the fact his mind was probably mush right now he hadn't noticed Max.

_I was gonna go to class before I got high_

_I coulda cheated and I coulda passed but I got high_

_I am taking it next semester and I don't know why_

_Cause I got high_

_Cause I got high_

_Cause I got high_

"You know I enjoy a joint and drink more than the next guy, but his is borderline pathetic," Max alerted him of his presence. He sunk down on the couch next to Lex and smacked his head. Lex's eyes snapped open and he looked around confused. When he saw Max a stupid, drunk grin formed on his face.

"Oh hey there Max..." he prologued Max's name as if he had trouble with it. Scratch that he definitely had trouble with it and probably talking all together. "Wassa goin on my brother?" he chuckled and took another puff from his joint. Max rolled his eyes and snatched the bud from Lex's hand.

"You know what's going on dumb ass. My sister came home crying because of you. I feel it's my duty to kick your ass as soon as you're sober enough to feel it," he informed him with a scowl. Lex's face showed a slight hint of comprehension. He sighed and shook his head.

"Awe yah?" he took a swig of Jack Daniels. "She hates... My Charlie don't want me any... anymore," Lex stuttered on in his drunken stupor.

"Oh so now my sister belongs to you does she?" Max inquired with raised eyebrows. He couldn't help, but breathe in the pot smoke. In a little while he knew he would be feeling a whole lot more friendly. Which was probably good for Lex now, but bad for later. An ass kicking was in order. Lex stared at him for a moment and his mouth hung open. The music played over the long silence.

_I was gonna make love to you but then I got high_

_I was gonna eat yo pussy too but then I got high_

_Now I'm jacking off and I don't know why_

_Cause I got high_

_Cause I got high_

_Cause I got high_

"What if Char... What if Charlie takes all the pictures away Maxie-poo? Then whom I gonna jack off too?" he whined. Max's eyes enlarged and before he could think his fist connected with Lex's jaw. Lex fell down face forward to the floor. Max waited and then pulled him back off.

"I want to let you know that you deserved that for a number of reasons. One you made my sister cry," he shook him a bit to gain attention. "Two if you ever call me Maxie-poo again I'm running over you with my limo," he continued, "And three if you ever share such thoughts about my sister again with myself I'm cutting out your tongue," he threatened. Lex stared at him and then fell backwards. He hit the couch on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"She... she..." he spoke as if he was out of breath. Once again not completely wrong if you considered the fact his lungs were probably exhausted from all the smoke. "I... I... need yo sister Max. I... I... she... she makes me feel... I... I... need her," he struggled. Max knew, lucky for Lex, that he did not mean in the sexual way at all. He felt a twinge of sorrow for his friend, but it was hard. He seemed to be tore between family and friend, how cliché.

"Your stuff is packed," Max decided to ignore the statement and instead acknowledge the suit case. "You going somewhere buddy?" he sat Lex up. Lex nodded slowly and his eyes fluttered closed and open.

"I... I goin home," he confirmed with more nods. Max shook his head and sighed. It was the last thing he wanted, but there was no point in objection. Even if he was sober Lex's head was hard as hell. All it would end up in would be a big fight, hence him and Charlie's morning one.

"You sick of being alone?" Max questioned. There was definitely sadness in his tone for his best friend now. He would never speak of this again, but it was there for now. Lex turned towards him with lost, hazed over eyes.

"I'm... all... all alone.... now," he drawled. "You!" he shouted and patted Lex's arm. "You even gonna go eventually... you'll see," he sighed. "You'll see," he nodded more.

"She didn't want to leave you Lex. You're the one who hurt her when you knew she was just worried about you," Max remarked. His best friend was so messed up some times it killed him. Lex was best described as powerful on the outside as he died slowly within. It was reversible and prolonged when it came to his sister, but now things didn't look too good.

"Where... where is she now?" Lex looked around the room as if she would appear. He then turned back to Max with a frown. Max sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"She's out with Sarah. Let's both hope she doesn't do anything stupid or irrational. She's a Bass after all," he sighed as stories about his father's adolescence came to mind.

"She... she's the smartest... most beautiful... person ever. She... she better without me," he mumbled as his eyes closed. Max sighed and then stood up. He walked over and shut off the blasted music. Then he called made service to clean up all the shit in case his sister did show up. He doubted it though. It would be too soon and she was far too upset. With that he left because if Lex did leave he refused to be around for it. Lex was left passed out on the couch... all alone.

–

"I can not believe you let her get this drunk!" Andrea screamed as she looked from Sarah to the rode. Charlie was in the backseat of the car. She kicked her legs up and giggled.

"Well what was I supposed to do? She just had this huge fight with Lex and he isn't coming to her sixteenth birthday party. I thought it was better she be happy drunk then sober miserable!" Sarah defended as she glared at Andrea. Andrea shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Well you sure picked a safe location to do it. I mean a Brooklyn bar? What the hell were you thinking?!" she shouted. She then made a turn off onto a shortcut she knew. It was around a weird part of town, but it was a lot shorter. Sarah looked at her as if it was a stupid question.

"I was thinking that nobody would recognize us. Where did you want us to go? The Palace Bar? Her father would kill her if he found out she was like this," she reasoned and threw her arms up. Andrea was about to tell her off more when Charlie poked her head in from the backseat.

"You know what!" she squealed. "I think we should show Sparks the Arse how great I am by renaming everyone Charlie! Let's face it everybody loves me, but him. I should be worshiped. Yep, yep, that's what we're going to do!" she nodded in her drunken ramble. She then giggled. "So from now on you are Charlie one," she tapped Andrea. "And you are..." she frowned in confusion. "Charlie two!" she squealed at Andrea. Andrea shot Sarah a dirty look as Charlie fell back on the seat again.

"Now do you see what you've done,? Andrea stressed. She looked over at Sarah. "I mean I know you're all laid back and cool like a guy friend who's a girl, but this..." she glared.

"Oh what does that have to do with anything?!" Sarah cut her off. "Face it you are just mad at me because you are insecure about Max and I being friends! Well get over it because..."

"Singing in the car! Just singing in the car! Oh I'm singing in the car! And I hate Lex Sparks because he is going to ruin my birthday! And he picked his crack whore of a mother over me!" Charlie started to sing. Sarah and Andrea slowly looked back at her. She fell silent and then started to giggle again.

"Now do you see what you've done? You haven't fix the problem at all, have you? Charlie you aren't fine are you?" Andrea asked. Sarah just looked at her with defeat and refused to say anything. Charlie's head popped between them.

"Answer the question Charlie," she told Sarah. Sarah rolled her eyes and then sat back in her seat. Charlie got giddy with laughter again. "Why are we fighting guys?!" she slurred. Andrea's phone then started to ring. Charlie looked around with wide eyes.

"Nobody move! The fire alarm is going off," she said slowly.

"Oh great it's Max. Why don't you tell him what is going on with his sister since you two are such buddy-buddies?" she stuck the phone in Sarah's direction. Charlie got in front of Sarah though. She looked at Andrea and then shook her head at Sarah.

"Charlie don't listen to her. It might be a trick," she whispered. Sarah smirked at Andrea's annoyed face. The phone went silent and she put it in her pocket. She then focused on the road again.

"Fine I won't answer. If I die of annoyance from you two well then... tell my dad I loved him," Andrea sighed. Charlie laughed and put her arms around Andrea and her seat.

"Oh Charlie don't you mean Max?" Charlie asked her as she hugged her tighter. Sarah, not wanting to crash, pulled Charlie off of her.

"See even in her drunken state she knows that Max and I are nothing because he loves you," Sarah pointed out. Charlie nodded, but then started to dance around in the backseat. Andrea refused to look at Sarah and just kept her eyes on the road. "Fine be like that. It's going to be a long, silent ride home then..."

"Oh! My name is Charlie and so is theirs because... I renamed them. Except they're not as hot as me because that's impossible!" Charlie started to sing again. Sarah... or Charlie two had definitely spoken too soon.

–

**A/N: Tell me what you thought in a review and if you want more. **

**Are Charlie and Lex over already?**


	35. Not So Sweet Sixteen

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **Not So Sweet Sixteen**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: Thank you for the fifteen reviewers who are still reading the story. Let me know if you guys are still loving it and what you liked about the chapter. Enjoy!

–

Blair stood in the front of the floor length mirror and overlooked her appearance. She knew it wasn't a huge deal how she looked. After all it was the twins birthday party, but she also didn't want to look awful. Charlie had chosen a Greek God/Goddess party, yes their family thought highly of themselves, but it was true. He daughters dress was gorgeous and when she found out her husband helped pick it out she liked it more. Max surprised her with liking the idea, but hey another Bass trait was surprising you at the last moment.

"Okay time to judge the dress Blair," she sighed and smoothed some of the material with her hands. It was a white Goddess style dress. It had straps that crossed in the back and then attached in the front to where it poofs out a bit for her breasts. Then there as a band of tasteful jewels around the waist and hung slender, but flowed out till it hit the floor. Chuck had it specially made for her as a gift, but she knew it was because how she had acted lately about her appearance. Her breasts still stuck out, but they didn't look trashy.

"Did I do well Mrs. Bass?" Chuck breathed into her ear as his hands went around her hips from behind. He kissed her neck softly and stared at both of them in the mirror. He wore a white suit and even though it was intended she still loved that they matched.

"The dress is gorgeous Chuck," she complimented. Blair hoped he would not notice that what she said was rather sneaky. She had pointed out the dress was gorgeous, but she still thought her own hips looked big in it.

"It's you that looks gorgeous Blair in and... out of the dress," he replied with a seductive tone. Blair had to refrain from stomping her foot. How did he always catch her? "If you thought I wouldn't catch that then you're crazy. I can read you better than myself Mrs. Bass," he chuckled.

"Is that so?" she raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. Both of them knew by the sound of her voice she only teased him though. He nodded and turned her head so he could kiss her lips. In that position for a moment she thought back to when he tried to seduce her when she was with Marcus. The thought was gone though when she heard his voice.

"Are you doubting me Blair?" he asked with an amused tone. Blair shook her head and laughed a bit. Then she turned herself so she faced him completely.

"I'd never doubt you Mr. Bass," she responded, her tone both serious and sweet. Chuck felt his heart lift and warm at the same time. Damn they were married and he still felt this way? Why the hell did he not start doing this with her back in preschool? They could have skipped all the drama and just been happy... okay so maybe not all the drama because that sometimes led to hot sex. He shook his head and blinked his eyes. Time to get back to present Blair and Chuck, he told himself.

"So how long do you think we'll be aloud to attend the party?" Chuck asked with a smirk. He knew without a doubt that one of the children would order them to leave before the end of the night. Which is exactly why he hired security guards.

"Well I'm taking Ephram down there for a little while, but after that if our twins permit it I was going to let Dorota watch him and take my super hot date," she teased as she adjusted the lining of his jacket.

"To whom is this hot date you speak of?" he countered. She played along and leaned in close.

"Would you believe I was able to tame the school's bad boy... Chuck Bass. All the girls must be green with envy," she whispered. Her hand then went up to fix his hair. He then noticed something around her neck. His eyes fell to it and he ran his fingers across it. "I tried to give it to Charlie for her birthday, but then I remembered two things. She never takes of Lex's necklace for one and for two well... do you remember some of the things we did while I wore this?" she bit her bottom lip.

"How could I forget?" smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Blair blushed a bit as her eyes fell to where her hands still fiddled with his collar.

"Miss Blair and Mister Chuck! Mister Ephram is ready!" Dorota called as she came into the room. Both Chuck and Blair turned to see her as she carried in their baby. Blair instantly put a hand to her mouth as she looked him over. Ephram smiled with wide blue eyes at both of them. He had on a tiny white suit complete with a minature gold bow-tie.

"Oh my little baby looks so handsome," she cooed as she took him from Dorota before she left the room. "Chuck can you believe how absolutely adorable he is?" she laughed as she walked over towards her husband. Chuck smiled down at him and touched his little white shoes.

"He's a Bass man Blair of course he looks handsome," he changed the word and tried to sound more manly. Blair hadn't noticed though and started to bounce Ephram a bit.

"Oh he's so cute. Yes he is. He's a mommy baby boy in his little white suit. Oh mommy's never going to be able to put you down tonight is she?" her voice raised in pitch as she fussed over him. Chuck let out a low laugh at his wife's behavior. Then he turned and adjusted his own bow-tie since Blair was a little... occupied with the baby.

–

Charlie and Max stood outside the party's door. Everyone was already inside and by the booming sound of the music the party was most likely in full swing. Originally Max planned on going in with Andrea, but since Lex... was not here or had given any sign of showing up he told her to go in without him. He watched as Charlie looked behind her for the hundredth time with hope that her boyfriend would magically show up.

"It's not too late to bail you know?" Max alerted her. She turned towards him with a frown. "We could always make sixteen super sweet and just head off to Vegas for some Bass brother sister fun time," he offered with a chuckle. Although it sounded like a joke Charlie knew if she even nodded he would drag her to the jet. So instead she put on her best game face and shook her head.

"Thanks, but no thanks bro. I think we need to suck it up and face the music. I spent a lot of time on this party after all and I should be able to enjoy it. Even if my boyfriend chose his crack whore of a mother over me... whoops I mean ex-boyfriend," she muttered. Max's face fell a little and he wrapped an arm around her. She was a bit surprised when he pulled her into a brotherly hug.

"Awe come on Charlie leave the brooding look to the Archibald family and take back the Bass smirk," he tried to comfort her as he pulled her back and looked her in the eye. "So what if Lex isn't here? Teach him a lesson and get your flirt on. You know Gossip Girl will alert everyone if you do and he'll be here in a jealous rage within seconds. Do something conniving and bitchy... You know like usual," he teased. She let out a small laugh and hit him playfully.

"You're such a jerk Max," she groaned, but she couldn't hide the laughter or smile. He released her and leaned back. He straightened his collar and sort of posed as he looked to the sky.

"Yeah I know... just comes naturally," he bragged. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm.

"Alright let's go before your head gets so big it won't fit through the door," she smirked. He playfully glared at her and tried to mess up her hair. She dodged it and kicked him in the back of the legs. He grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her back. "Max stop it!" she shouted as he tried to put her in a headlock.

"I'm sorry my big head is hard of hearing at the moment," he countered. She slipped out of his release though and jumped on his back. Her hands reached up and began to mess with his hair. "CHARLIE NO!" he shouted and started a major freak out. Most definitely was he Chuck Bass's child. "You're bony legs are stabbing my stomach," he continued and stumbled forward towards the door a bit.

"I do not have bony legs!" she defended, distracted for a moment. This gave him the upper hand and he moved her off of him. She looked down to make sure her dress hadn't ripped. When she looked back up though he moved for another headlock. She tried her best, but he grabbed her by the waist and forced her into one.

"Not so funny when it's your hair being messed up is it sis?" he asked with amusement as he tried to get a hand on her hair. Unfortunately for him she was rather good at squirming and kept her hair safe so far. "Stop moving around," he muttered. She shook her head and resisted more. They both stumbled as the doors opened and neither noticed.

"Ladies I present you with my grandchildren..." Eleanor was about to hold a grand gesture from inside when the women started laughing as they looked past her. She turned around and absolute horror displayed on her face.

"I now present Maxwell and Charlotte Bass for their..." the announcer trailed off as well as everyone looked at the twins. Max had tackled his sister to the floor, but she kicked him in the knee. He cried out in pain and she flipped them over and started to pull at his hair.

"Maxwell... Charlotte..." Blair laughed nervously as the rest of the party stared at them. Chuck shook his head and didn't know what to find more funny, his children's entrance or their grandmother who looked like she would faint. When neither twin responded Blair screamed, "GET OFF THE FLOOR!"

"Shit!" Max jumped at the loud noise. He then looked around and realized what had happened. Kids waited for what he would do. So he helped up his sister, gave a wave, and then started to laugh. All the teens went on like nothing happen. "Let's party!" he shouted, Charlie behind him. Blair shook her head, but smiled as she watched them. It was then she saw her mother.

"Oh shut up mother," she rolled her eyes before she could speak.

–

Chuck looked around the party for Blair. Her and Ephram had disappeared, but security claimed she was still inside. He mumbled something under his breath and took a sip of his scotch. Nathaniel had shown up briefly, but when Serena and Dan arrived he was gone. Usually Chuck would call him out on this, but poor Nate had enough problems already.

"Dad we have a huge problem," Max came up from behind him. Chuck immediately spun around and met his son. "There are a ton of guys in the corner flirting with someone we know that is very taken," he stressed his words. Chuck instantly frowned and looked around.

"Where's your sister? Wait where is Lex for that matter?" he questioned as anger rose in his voice. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass his daughter, but a whole corner of flirting boys was unacceptable. After all teenage boys were the most horny and eager kind of boy. He knew this for a fact because he was the horniest of them all in his time.

"Dad I'm not talking about Charlie!" he practically shouted. Chuck frowned more and more confused. Max grabbed his father by the shoulders and spun him around. "There!" he pointed. "My friends are actually trying to get with mom," his tone held disgust. Chuck felt his jaw drop a bit at the sight he beheld. Blair sat on a bar stool in the corner with Ephram against her chest. Then around her were a group of teenage boys who all claimed her attention.

"What's wrong with your friends Maxwell? There are plenty of teenage girls here," he motioned around. Then his glare went back to his wife and her new suitors. Max rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think I know that?" he scoffed. Chuck parted his lips to say something else, but then a boy appeared behind Max. He practically jumped on his back.

"Hey Max!" he exclaimed. "Awesome party dude, but who's the hot chick in the corner with the baby? Her boobs are the best ones here. Is she like a college girlfriend of yours or something?" he asked as he eyed Blair. Chuck felt the vein in his forehead throb.

"Not exactly," Max muttered as he saw how angry his father was. Chuck grabbed the boy by the shoulder. He pointed his finger into his chest and spoke with a low tone.

"First of all she's not a hot chick or a college student. She's a grown woman and Max's mother. That baby she is holding is our son, making me her husband. So if you know what's good for you then you'll go find someone your age with small boobs to eyeball. Got it?" he clenched his teeth. The boy nodded and scampered away when he was released.

"So what are you going to do? It's bad enough all my friends think my sisters hot dad, but mom... well that is just unacceptable. Can't you make her like go upstairs or something?" he offered. Chuck rolled his eyes and turned towards his son.

"I can't order your mother to go upstairs. We don't want to make her angry," he explained. Max let out an irritated noise and shook his head. "I know, I know, I know," Chuck emphasized. "I'm taking care of it. If you could tell your little horny friends it's your mom though and to stay away it would help," he instructed as he pushed Max back into the crowd. Then he walked straight over to Blair, but stopped for a moment to see what was being said.

"I never knew Max had an older sister. What's your name?" one boy asked with his eyes glued to Blair's cleavage. Chuck rolled his eyes and looked to Blair. She better correct the problem and not encourage it. He watched as she adjusted Ephram and blushed a little.

"Actually I hate to tell you this boys, but I'm his mother. This is Max's little brother Ephram and well... I'm married to his father," she sighed and looked around for their reactions. Chuck smiled and crossed his arms. He awaited for the moment they all scrammed away. After all what teenage boy would still go after a mother/wife.

"Oh well you know I've always found older women attractive," a blond kid leaned in with a smirk. Chuck's face fell immediately. "Picture it Mrs. Bass," he motioned his hands in the air. "Husbands away at work and me there to keep you company. I'm very advanced for my age," he whispered. Chuck narrowed his eyes. Did this kid seriously just suggest what he suggested? The other boys noticed Chuck and walked away quickly. He stepped behind the boy and tried to figure out what would scare him the most.

"You do realize I have my child in my hands right?" Blair asked with raised eyebrows. The kid looked to Ephram and smiled with a shrug.

"I have no problem with children. I like my women experienced," he responded. "And I'm eighteen so you wouldn't have to worry about getting in trouble or anything," he assured her.

"You have certainly thought this through," Blair remarked as she looked down at Ephram. He stared up at her with large blue eyes. It was almost as if he sensed there was trouble around the corner. Blair felt eyes on her back and knew who they belonged to instantly.

"Well my past girlfriends have all said I'm rather mature for my age," he bragged.

"Well I don't see a reason to refuse you then," Blair sighed. Chuck glared and stepped right behind the kid. "Except... well there is one tiny little problem we may have..." she bit her bottom lip.

"What's that?" he smirked.

"Me," Chuck seethed from behind. The boy paled instantly and seemed to freeze on the spot. Blair stood up and snickered as she looked to Chuck.

"Chuck let the poor boy go I don't think he'll be bothering us again," Blair smiled as she walked towards him. The boy spun around and nodded quickly.

"Yeah Mr. Bass I was only joking I... um..." he stuttered on like an idiot as he stumbled a bit. Blair couldn't help herself as a laugh escaped her lips. When she did this Ephram himself giggled. Chuck gave a harsh stare and moved towards the boy more.

"Chuck..." Blair warned.

"Please don't hurt me," he begged. Chuck thought it over for a moment and the three, or four counting Ephram, were all quiet. Then he raised, fixed his suit, and stepped back by his wife.

"Security!" he called. The boy's eyes widened as he was dragged off by two very large looking men. "Put a scare in our little guest here please," he smirked. Blair rolled her eyes and shook her head. Ephram started to giggle again and snuggled against his mother. Once the boy was dragged off Chuck turned back to his wife. "I'm afraid you just lost you're being away from me privileges for the night Mrs. Bass," he said with a stern tone, but it was a bit playful.

"Oh the horror," Blair teased and kissed his lips. Until Ephram made it known he was sort of squished between them. They laughed and pulled away from each other to stare down at their son. "We are very sorry Ephram. Mommy and Daddy did not mean to squish you," she brushed back some of his hair. Ephram pursed his small lips and narrowed his blue eyes.

"Come on little guy you got to let daddy get some action sometimes," Chuck sighed. The sound of Chuck's voice made Ephram giggle again and smile. He turned into his mother and clung to her chest for dear life. "I suppose we should try and find our other children Mrs. Bass."

"Excellent idea Mr. Bass," Blair agreed. He placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her through the party. Glares were not spared on his part as all as the passed some of his wife's "admirers".

–

"So what do you think the parentals got us for our birthday?" Max drawled as he fell down in a seat next to Charlie. She pursed her lips and turned to look at him. It was then he noticed a boy from the soccer team on her other side. He rolled his eyes, "Beat it Jimmy." He motioned him off with his hands.

"It's Jeremy," the boy corrected. Max raised both of his eyebrows. Charlie looked back and forth between the two boys, one being her brother. "I was just leaving," Jeremy laughed nervously when he saw Max's eyes. He got up and practically ran away from the twins.

"Good idea!" Max called after him. People turned around to see what the commotion was, but he didn't seem to care. Instead he just turned back to his sister and draped his arm around her shoulder. "Now as I asked before your boy toy was discovered... what do you think the parentals got us for our birthday sister dearest?"

"I don't know," Charlie spat and shrugged him off of her. She crossed her arms and leaned back into the couch. The party had been in swing for a while not and she hated it... a lot. And no it was not just because Lex never showed... there were other reasons. "Can't you go bother your girlfriend or something?" she turned to him in annoyance with a clipped tone. He looked at her with a smug grin.

"Well I could sis, but bothering you is so much more fun," he teased and slapped her cheek playfully. She responded by giving him a shove to the side, it didn't do much. "Awe come on get into the party spirit," he tried again. When she said nothing he decided to try and approach something she loved a lot, gifts. "You want to guess what I got you for your birthday?"

"No," she said slowly. The last thing she wanted to do was show that maybe she was slightly interested. Max smirked as he caught onto how she really felt about it. He leaned in and pulled a card out of his pocket. "Fine what is it?" she rolled her eyes and snatched it from him.

"Well it's not a big thing per say because let's face it anything we want we can have, but more of a promise on my part after you get it done," he explained. Charlie frowned in confusion, but then opened the card. Her eyes widened a bit and a smile did come to her lips. "Yeah and I'll even take you to go and get it," he promised.

"Max this is a... nice thing for you to do," she gasped as she read over the card. It basically said that he would take her to go get her belly button pierced, something she had wanted, and not rat her out to her parents like he usually would. She turned to him with a big smile. "Now you can't take this back and go telling dad or I'm not going to do it," she warned.

"Oh chill out Charlie. I promise... no I swear if you go through with it in no way will I rat you out. Although if you end up getting caught then you better not throw me under the bus or some shit like that," he chuckled and leaned against her. It was a big brother sister moment for them alright!

"I just think it will look good in a bikini and stuff," she defended her decision. It was mainly because she wasn't sure how he really felt about it. It seemed she broke off from Bass/Waldorf traditions with stuff like this and in no way wanted to be the outcast, but just different at times.

"Well you're my sister so I'm not going to comment on that one, but whatever floats your boat. I wouldn't mind Andrea getting one," he teased and took the card back since she had no where to put it. He had hoped this would lift her spirits a bit and for the moment it did.

"Well thank you very much bro," she ruffled his hair a bit. This time he did not protest, but just laughed some more. Both straightened up though when their parents approached. "Hey guys what's up?" Charlie smiled. Max basically gave himself a huge pat on the back, hopefully his father would not ask how he did this.

"Well..." Blair smiled and looked at Chuck for a moment. Even little Ephram against her chest giggled at the good mood his mother currently had. "We have your gifts ready if you would like to come downstairs. As much as your father and I wanted to make a big deal out of it we will respect your wishes and do this quietly," she sighed. Charlie and Max immediately stood up.

"Alright follow us, but please remember these gifts come with responsibility," Chuck warned as they stepped out of the elevator. All went towards the front entrance as fast as their feet could carry them.

"Yeah just show us the bloody cars already," Max laughed. Charlie rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully. Chuck just stepped to the side though when they got out there.

"The black Koenigsegg CXX is yours Maxwell and the white convertible Bugatti Veyron is yours Charlotte," he motioned to each car as he told them. "Happy birthday," he chuckled and held up both keys. Charlie's mouth practically dropped to the floor and Max's eyes widened. (See cars in my photobucket album) They couldn't even begin to describe them other than the fact that they were freaking amazing.

"Dad this is..." Charlie trailed off in amazement and moved towards hers. She touched it and practically died and went to heaven. Max did the same and finished her sentence for her in his own language.

"Fucking amazing," he muttered and opened up the door to look inside. Charlie did the same, but then stopped and went towards her dad. She grabbed him in a huge hug and then stretched her arm and pulled in her mother and little brother too.

"You guys are like the best parents ever!" she screamed. Max laughed and despite his macho act threw his arms around his sister. "Can we go for a small drive?" she suddenly asked and held out her hands for the key's. Chuck looked at them both skeptically since they were both in puppy dog eyes mode now.

"Fine," he sighed, but then jerked back the keys before they could take them. "But..." he pointed at them. "First we have another gift as well. This I must admit would not be happening if it wasn't for your mother so Blair I will allow you to do these honors," his body turned towards hers.

"You two are going to Europe for most of the summer and you will each be allowed to take a friend," she exclaimed and showed the tickets to them. Max almost started to jump up and down, but had to stop himself. Charlie on the other hand didn't care and bounced with excitement.

"Okay you guys are past best parents in the world," Max laughed and shook his head. After many more compliments they were finally awarded the keys. Chuck and Blair watched as each teen climbed into their cars. Charlie immediately put down her top and Max looked up when some boys called to him from the balcony.

"BASS ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" A boy shouted as others laughed. Max nodded up at them and then motioned to the car. "I FUCKING HATE YOU! IS THERE ANYTHING YOU DON'T GET?!" he continued on. Max stared to laugh and Charlie looked up at the boys too. She sent them a small wave to Chuck's displeasure. "WAIT ARE YOU GUYS TAKING OFF?!" the boy was clearly very drunk, in fact all of them were.

"NO WE'RE JUST GOING AROUND THE BLOCK WE'LL BE BACK!" Max shouted back. Blair frowned a bit as she noticed people around started to look. Then Chuck just laughed though and convinced her with his eyes not to say anything. Small Ephram pursed his lips at the two older teens.

"OH WELL ALRIGHT HURRY BACK IT IS YOUR FUCKING PARTY AFTER ALL! AND YOU, CHARLIE YOU COME AND FIND ME AFTERWARDS WHEN YOU GET BACK!" he went on. Charlie started to laugh and shook her head. Chuck suddenly did not like where the conversation had gone.

"I WOULD, BUT I'M MORE INTERESTED IN RIDING THE FINER THINGS IN LIFE!" she screamed back up at him in amusement. Her father may have been there, but she could not resist it. Max broke out into an extreme laughter despite his fathers expression. The boy on the balcony just smiled drunkenly at her and motioned her off. She turned towards her brother as she revved the engine.

"Race?" he questioned.

"Race," she agreed.

"WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE!" Chuck shouted, but found all was left, by the time he blinked, was the dust from their cars. Did this mean that whole saying that you get paid back for all the things you did with your kids make sense now?

–

Lex sat on his bed and stared at the tiny wrapped box in his hands. She told him not to come. She told him she never wanted to see him again. She told him that going home meant he chose it over her. She told him if he cared he would care about himself. She was wrong on so many levels. He was going to go to the party. He was going to see her again. He could in no way ever chose anything over her. And despite what he felt for himself he cared about her more than anyone. He bit his bottom lip and flipped the box in his hands. She would love it. It was her, but if was from him. This could cause her to hate it. He put the box in his suit pocket and stood up. He walked over to the mirror and examined himself. His blue eyes always seemed to pop out against his pale skin. His black hair looked messy, almost over his eyes, but that was how she liked it. He felt the box in his pocket. He needed to go. He needed to try, even if it meant he needed to beg. He jumped slightly when he felt his phone start to buzz in his pocket. He quickly retrieved it, not bother to look at the called ID.

"Charlie?" he asked, sounding more eager than he would have liked to. There was a muffled party sound on the other end. Whoever was calling, hopefully Charlie, was in a bathroom or something to get away from the party.

"No it's me," Max sighed from the other end. Lex felt his heart drop a little. "Are you coming?" Max went straight to the point. Sometimes Lex loved his friend didn't beat around the bush. Until he didn't want to answer the question, then he hated it.

"What's she doing?" Lex asked. Both Max and him knew that was what this was really about. Lex awaited his question, "Does she look like she wants me to come or..."

"Well from where I'm standing outside and looking in... I can tell you she is currently being hit on by Jason Baizen. Which in my opinion, no offense to you of course, would be perfect payback, but she seems too busy looking for someone else to pay attention to him," Max's voice wasn't raised, but by the tone you could tell he wasn't too happy with Lex.

"Just keep her away from him okay?" Lex questioned. He knew Max would anyways, but he still felt the need to say it. Max sighed on the other end. Lex knew he probably rolled his eyes as well.

"Lex get your ass down here before you ruin her sixteenth birthday," he said in a low tone.

"Gee and here I thought maybe you wanted me there because I was your best friend," Lex tried to lighten the conversations mood a bit. By the silence on the other end he knew Max wasn't going for it. "I'm afraid if I show up then we'll fight again and it really will ruin her birthday," he admitted.

"Oh come on Lex that's a lame ass excuse. I've used it before so I know. We say something like that when we're scared shitless and don't want to admit it. So suck it up and get down here," Max's words were so clear Lex could almost picture him in the room with him. "If you break my sisters heart tonight I'll never forgive you," Max added with a scoff.

"That's the last thing I want to do," Lex's voice sounded broken almost. His other hand reached in his pocket and stroked her present as he said this. He heard Max sigh on the other end. "She told me she never wanted to see me again. That I chose moving back home over her. She doesn't understand," Lex almost went into a ramble. He stopped himself before it happened though.

"She looks like she's going to cry," Max drawled out. On the other end he stared in the window at his sister. She had walked away from Jason and now wondered the party like a lost puppy. Suddenly he saw her turn and walk towards him. Oh shit.

"Shit," Lex muttered and rubbed his eyes. He heard Max start to say something, but then the phone made a muffled sound. "Max?" Lex questioned with a frown. "Max are you still there?" he looked down at the phone for a moment to make sure the call hadn't dropped.

"Lex where are you?" her voice suddenly filled the phone. By her pitch and tone he could tell she was ready to cry. He felt his breath hitch in his throat. "Look I'm sorry about what I said, but can you just please come to the party? Please Lex I really want you here with me I... I... I miss you," her voice broke a bit. Lex felt his heart clench and silently cursed himself. To hear her sound like that and know he was the cause was like clipping a butterflies wings. A heartless, shameful thing to do.

"Baby I miss you too," his voice finally came back to his throat. He walked over to the window and looked out it, "Charlie please just go have fun and I'll be there. I promise, okay?" he assured her.

"I don't want to. I want you here now," she whined. Lex looked around the room for Max's present. He hadn't kept that one so safe and close, no offense to his best friend of course. "You know I only said what I said because I care about you. Why are you doing this to me?" she questioned and her voice raised a bit.

"Charlie listen to me. I promise you I'm on my way. Just stop thinking about our fight and go enjoy the party, okay?" he said. He finally found Max's present and put it under his shoulder. He then stood back up and waited for her response before he left his room. He was still going to give her a chance to tell him to stay away. To do herself a favor. At this point only her command could do it. There was a long silence on the other end.

"Alright," she sighed. "You promise?" her voice sounded hopeful. He hated this because it never sounded that way. She always got what she wanted and she never needed to sound anywhere near insecure.

"I swear," he responded. And he did because he was going to the party. No distractions or worries could stop him now. Not even himself. "Just stay away from the boys till I get there okay?" a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"They all keep hitting on me," she muttered. His heart lifted a bit at her tone. It was clear she was annoyed by this little fact she decided to share.

"Well tell them if they don't stop when your boyfriend shows up he's going to kick each of their asses," he flashed his infamous smirk, even if she couldn't see it. Charlie smiled on the other end, her brown eyes lit up a bit.

"So you still want to be my boyfriend then?" her tone was now playful. Lex rolled his eyes at the question. The answer was completely obvious to both of them. Or at least it should be.

"I never stopped so don't let anyone touch you. Just act like I'm there. Stay by your brother if you want," he offered the option to her, even though they both knew she wouldn't take it. He heard a bit of laughter from her and it made his heart lift and melt at the same time.

"I suppose I could stick to hanging out with the female population of the party," she said slowly, her tone was slightly teasing. "You better get here soon though," she said in a serious matter.

"I'm on my way right now. So go have fun, alright?" he slowly walked towards his door.

"Yeah okay, but I'm waiting," she sighed. "See you soon?"

"See you soon," he returned and then closed the phone. He put it in his other pocket, that her gift wasn't in. He then adjusted his jacket and put Max's present back under his arm. He was ready, nothing could stop him now. He slowly opened his door and stepped out into the room. He looked around for his mom, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. "So much for change," he scoffed under his breath and headed for the door. He went to open it, but instead it opened from the other side. Lex stepped back a bit and frowned.

"Oh Alexander and here I was hoping it wasn't true," his step father smirked as he came in the doorway. Lex glared at him and kept his distance.

"You're not supposed to be here anymore, mom said..." he started to tell him to basically fuck off, but he was cut off. His step father slammed the door behind him and turned to look at Lex again.

"Mom lied, I'm still here. You didn't honestly think she'd pick you over me did you? Nope, she just wanted to get you back home. See your grandparents don't give her their usual bundle of money without you, so...." he trailed off with an evil smile and a husky laugh.

"Whatever I don't care," Lex shook his head. "I have somewhere to be, but even if I didn't anywhere is better than here," he rolled his eyes and made a move for the door. His step father stuck out his arm and blocked him.

"Oh I don't think so, you're back under my roof now," he gave Lex a slight push backwards. He gripped onto Lex's suit jacket, "You pulled a lot of crap before you left here. Bringing Chuck Bass here was not your brightest hour, but then again you don't have many do you? Now you're fucking his daughter so you can stay away from me and your mother. Well forget it Lex. The little bitch isn't worth it and neither are you. You on the other hand have something I want," his stepfather seethed. Lex gave him a push to the chest and he hit the wall.

"Don't touch me! And don't you ever talk about Charlie again you son of a bitch!" Lex shouted. He then went to throw a fist to the jaw, but instead felt one meet his. Lex stumbled back into the wall and blinked his eyes. He saw his stepfather come towards him.

"How dare you!" he screamed as he punched Lex in the eye. "You're going to finally learn that I out rule you! You're nothing, but a stupid kid! Do you honestly think a bastard child like you can over power me!" he threw a punch to Lex's nose. Lex crouched in pain and coughed up a bit of blood. He then grabbed his face and stood up. Lex glared at him and shook his head.

"At least I have someone who cares about me. You think my mom really cares about you _dad_? She doesn't, no one does. In her own twisted way she loves me more than you and that drives you crazy. You're all alone," Lex gave a bitter laugh as he stood strong. He then turned his back on him and went towards the door.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" his stepfather shouted and grabbed him from behind. He spun him around and punched Lex in the stomach. Lex grabbed it in pain, but managed to get up long enough and punch his step father across the jaw.

"FUCK YOU!" Lex shouted and then threw one at his eye. His step father grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the floor. Lex winced and pain and tried to get up. He failed, his step father had gotten in too many punches.

"You're not going anywhere. No one cares about you, not your mother, your brother, or your father. You think your little girlfriend does? She does for now, but her family is way too good for someone like you. She'll drop and kick you when something better comes along. Which unluckily for you is just about anything," his stepfather laughed. He then gave Lex was final kick to the stomach. Lex's eyes widened and closed. He watched as his step father went out the front door and slammed it. Probably to go get even more drunk. Lex felt all his insides hurting and he couldn't move. At least not yet. So he lied there.

–

Charlie's eyes removed from the door and she looked around the party. Maybe she had missed him coming and he was actually just right behind her or something. She spun around, looked to her side, to her other side, and pushed a few people out of the way. Lex Sparks was not at this party. He said he would come though, he had promised. She bit her bottom lip and tried to think of what to do.

"He'll be here Charlie just relax," Max appeared at her side. He tried to assure her, but his own voice sounded nervous. When she turned to look at him she saw he searched the room as well. He quickly looked back at her and smiled. "Why don't you just enjoy the party. He'll show up when you least expect it. Come on it's Lex," he chuckled, but it sounded so awkward.

"He better be here," she muttered and walked away from him. Anything that made her brother decide to comfort her must be bad. She walked over to where some boys definitely had alcohol and took the glass from them. "Give this time me," she spat and gulped it down. They all laughed and whistled, but she just ignored them.

"Hey there birthday girl. Want to make it a night you'll always remember?" Jason Baizen smirked and touched her arm. She glared at him, but then her face dropped a bit. He held out a drink and she reached for it.

"Alright that's enough little brother. Get lost or go home," Cameron sniped as he shoved the drink back at Jason. He then took Charlie and guided her away from the group. "Your parents are around here Charlie. Don't do something stupid just because your boyfriend is a jackass," he scoffed. He led them out to the balcony so there would be more privacy.

"He's not a jackass. He's coming... I know he is. He promised me," she assured him. They both knew down deep it was her that she actually assured though. Cameron gave her a knowing look. "He is!" she raised her voice a bit. Luckily the music was too loud inside for anyone to hear her insecurity cry.

"Well then why are you so stressed?" he raised his eyebrows. "Have fun at your party and then when he shows you'll be acting normal. Your technically queen of the Upper East side now Bass so get with it," he chuckled. Charlie rolled her eyes, but she did smile a bit. In her opinion Cameron was sort of like an older brother. Well one that was much nicer than her own at least.

"So what did you get the queen for her birthday?" she questioned. Her mind was still with Lex, but she would try since Cameron put effort into it. He instantly rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Knew she was down in there somewhere," he sighed.

"Shut up and tell me Baizen," she ordered with a stern look.

"Well it's with the mountain of gifts over there. Figure it out on your own," he teased. His hands motioned back towards the stack of gifts her and Max got. There of course were more, but they had been brought upstairs. They could never fit all of them in this room with all the kids.

"Just tell me what it is..." she whined as her hands smacked against his chest. There was no way she could have hurt him even if she applied force. Still though Cameron faked a face of hurt and rubbed his chest. "Stop being mean it's my birthday," she glared.

"Alright fare enough... so I might have lied about my gift being with the others..." he drawled.

"If you didn't get me anything I'll have you escorted out," she remarked, no playfulness in her voice. He still laughed though and then held up a bag. Her hands shot out and reached for it like a small child. He raised it above her head and dangled it just out of reach to tease her.

"Are you sure you want it? I don't think you do," he teased and rose it a bit higher. She huffed and crossed her arms. "What's the magic words?" he winked.

"Give me the gift or I'll have you thrown out of my party," she returned with a classic Bass smirk.

"I guess that's close enough," he shrugged and handed the bag to her. She took it eagerly. The tissue paper tore our in seconds and her hand pulled out the gift. "Now I know it doesn't look like much, but..."

"I love it," she beamed. Her hands ran over the white silk material of the headband. It was so elegant and reminded her of something her mother would wear. Her fingers then moved down the headband to the side of it. She stopped and her eyes widened slightly when she saw what it was. It was a broach encrusted with tons of tiny... diamonds. Her eyes slowly rose to meet his. "Cameron are these...?" she trailed off. It's not so much that she had never received anything like this, but only from her parents or Lex.

"Diamonds that were uniquely cut for you and placed on the headband specially designed for you? That would be a yes," he replied with a grin. He moved a bit closer and placed his hand on top of hers that rested on the headband. "Think of it as your crown my Queen," he tipped her chin up to look at him.

"We should take a picture," she said quickly and turned her head. He sighed, but then nodded slowly. "Do you have your phone with you?" her voice went so fast she wondered if he could understand her.

"Always," he replied and put his arm around her. She turned into him as Lex's face flashed across her mind. He held up the phone and prepared to take a picture. Then before he did though he started to tickle her and she laughed. His lips pecked her cheek and the picture snapped.

"Cameron!" she rolled her eyes. He only winked at her though and held the camera phone for her to see. She bit her bottom lip and prepared to be skeptical, but instead she grinned. "Wow I look hot," she complimented. "Send it to me later?"

"Will do Bass," he responded. They then both sat down next to each other. She wasn't just ready to go back inside to the party yet. Lex still hadn't shone and she didn't want to think about it anymore.

"So you're starting NYU in the fall right?" her voice broke the silence that had started. He turned towards her immediately and nodded. She shrugged, "Well that should be fun. Do you have any idea what you want to major in yet?" the questions just seemed to flow at her relief.

"Maybe Art History... that is if you come over to my dorm and help me study," he nudged her arms and chuckled. She rolled her eyes and pouted her ruby lips. "So what about you? Once school starts you're going to really see how it feels to be Queen. Think you're ready for that Bass?"

"I was born ready," she answered with ease. He turned to stare at her for a moment, but she looked forward. Even though she talked to him by her eyes he could tell she was somewhere else. Barely listening to what he said or watching what he did.

"Well I think I'm going to go," he sighed as he stood up. Her head immediately snapped towards him and she frowned. "You throw a lovely party Miss Bass," he helped her up out of the seat.

"Why are you leaving?" she questioned.

"Well one I have a flight to catch. Me and my friends are going to Monaco for the rest of the summer, but I think there's no point in me sticking around anymore," he shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Because your mind is with Lex. As much as I hate him and think he is a prick... you seem to be in love with him Charlie. So if he doesn't show up tell your brother to kick his ass. If you ever get over him then give me a call," he concluded. She stared into his eyes and her face dropped a little. "No don't be sad Charlie. You've been honest with me the entire time and I get it okay?"

"A person can't help who they fall for," she softly.

"Don't I know it," he sighed. "Could you spare me a kiss goodbye?" he pleaded. She gave him a hard look. "On the cheek?" he bargained. She rolled her eyes, but then leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks," he smiled as his hand touched it. After that he walked her back inside the party and then he left. When he was gone as well as her distraction her eyes roamed the room again for her... well was he still her boyfriend? He said he was, but he also said he would be here. Plus the party was almost over. He knew how much this mean to her didn't he? She shook her head and walked away from her former spot in search of him. He had to be here... he just had to be.

–

Max walked out onto the balcony where some boys were he knew. He looked around for Lex, but he still hadn't shown. The boys all looked at him and smiled. One grabbed him and pulled him over to the circle. They were all clearly high and most likely drunk as hell.

"Bass this is one fucking party," this kid named Richy laughed. Max gave a shrug as if it was nothing and took out a cigarette. "Light?" he held out the lighter for Max. So he arched his head a bit and lit up the end of it. After that he sucked and puffed.

"You guys haven't seen Sparks anywhere have you?" he questioned and looked over the balcony. The boys all shook their heads and turned around as if he would magically appear. Max moved over to where the balcony was and knocked some ash off of his cigarette. Then he took another puff of it.

"Speaking of Sparks are him and your sister over yet?" one boy asked and leaned against the railing. Max wondered how to respond to that. So instead he played it cool and shrugged.

"I honestly don't fucking know anymore," he laughed. "Here give me some of that shit," he held out his hand for a flask a kid had. It had been hard to drink tonight with his mother around. He had managed some of course, but this was an opportunity to do it freely. The boy obliged and Max sucked it down. He wiped his mouth and handed it back to the boy. Then took another puff of his cigarette.

"Well if they are your sisters too fucking hot for him anyways," Richy laughed as he patted him on the back. Max rolled his eyes and shook out of his grasp. Who was he supposed to defend here? Or was he supposed to defend anyone here? Did he even care that much what these guys thought anyways? "You tell her to give me a call when you find out," he nudged him.

"Like I'd set you up with my sister," Max scoffed with a laugh. The other guys, except for the one being made fun of, all laughed with him. "Besides you go near her and Lex will beat your ass you little prick," he ruffled Richy's hair. Richy moved away, but started to laugh too. All of them were way too drunk to try and fight with Max, plus they were smarter than that.

"Well what about you and your girl? Andrea is it? Anything special there?" a boy behind him asked. Max puffed his cigarette again and the held it over the balcony again.

"Oh bug off Mitch. I ain't telling you anything about her," Max called out as he took another swig from the flask. He turned around and pushed him a bit. Mitch just stumbled back and started to laugh more. "We got any freshmen for next year around we can use for entrainment?" he asked and looked for smaller boys.

"I'm pretty sure that sister of your kept them all off the guest list," a guy named Conner slapped him on the back. "She probably knew you'd make em do something dangerous or some shit like that," he added and handed Max the flask again. Max shook his head and took a swig before it was passed to another boy. After that he finished off the cigarette and threw the remains over the balcony. He then turned around when the boys got quiet. Andrea came up to him, not uttering a word and got hold of his collar.

"I'm going to have to steal him boys," she told them as she dragged him back in. All the boys started shouting things, probably not nice things for that matter, but it didn't stop her. So he allowed her to pull him down the hallway.

"Andrea what are you doing?" Max laughed as he was dragged into a bedroom. She had sneaked them past the security guards that kept watch, mainly for her sisters part, and now pushed him onto the bed. Then she jumped him and started to kiss his neck. Finally he was able to push her up a bit. "I thought we were going to wait until after my birthday?" he questioned, confusion in his voice. Not that he was upset, but it was what she said, wasn't it? Andrea giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"We are, but you look so damn sexy tonight. I at least wouldn't mind you feeling me up just a bit," she whispered with suggestion. Her finger traced down his chest and she undid some buttons. Then her body bent forward and kisses were trailed down it. His eyes rolled to the back of his head at the feel of her lips against his skin.

"Me feeling you up?" he managed out. "I'm the one with a birthday here," he smirked as his jacket was thrown to the floor. She was quite aggressive when she wanted to be, in a good way of course. Well actually it was a bad way, but that was what made it good... so, so, so good.

"Oh you make an excellent point Mr. Bass," she teased and kissed his neck again. He let out a low growl as his body twitched underneath hers. Everything just seemed to move so fast. It was all out of control, but so sexy at the same time. Sex wasn't even that big of an issue, her body against his was enough for now. Oh how it made him look forward to the future. "Let me just help you out with your growing friend under me," she giggled. His eyes widened when his zipper was ripped down.

"Andrea!" he shouted with caution. His hands went to it immediately. Okay so maybe he felt slightly self conscious, wait no he couldn't. He was Max freaking Bass, but she had never seen it or anything. Was he ready for that? God why was he being such a huge pansy?

"Don't worry Maxwell. I'm only going to trail my fingertips along it," her voice lowered into seductive tone. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when she pulled down his pants and did just that. Was she really touching him in that way right now? "Wow well it certainly does not disappoint," she teased. His eyes connected with hers and he nodded.

"Well yeah I mean.. you know I drank a lot of milk as a kid and..." he trailed off when a moan escaped his lips. Did he really just talk about drinking milk? Could you even make it grow by drinking milk? Why the hell was he asking himself so many questions anyways?

"You are so adorable," she giggled, but then her hand wrapped around his member.

"OH GOD!" he screamed and squirmed under her a bit. "Okay you seriously need to stop," he warned and tried to sit up. She shook her head and pushed him back onto the bed.

"I don't think so Bass. I want you at my mercy. A little preview if you will for what's to come... later," she whispered as her eyes flickered with desire. He found himself completely captivated by them. Well until she started to rub his little... well big friend and that captivated him a bit more.

"I... I never thought you were one for... oh my god... hand... you know jobs," he managed out as his head moved around a bit. This was honestly the best one he had ever gotten and that said a lot. Andrea smiled with excitement and she bent down. Her chin rested on his chest and she stared up at him, but her hand kept at work. She was very talented at multi-tasking.

"Why don't you just stop talking," she soothed, "And start enjoying yourself. I can feel you expanding in my hand and we both know you're going to cum soon," her eyes winked at him. His own rolled back into his head again and as she predicted his back arched upwards. She straddled him so he was free to move underneath her as much as he needed.

"Oh," he moaned, a gasp followed it. Andrea's eyes lit up as she felt it throb to a new level. "How...?" he trailed off not able to finish the sentence. How was she so good at this? Instead he finished it inside his mind. "Okay I'm gonna cum," he alerted her. She got to the side, not wanting it on her dress. His hips arched upwards and to his surprise she watched him ejaculate off the side of the bed. A hand was brought to her mouth and she giggled a bit. He fell back on the bed with a satisfied smile. His breathing still sounded heavy.

"So..." her fingers traced circles on his chest. "How did I do Bass?" she smirked and kissed his cheek. His head turned towards her and she saw the smile of pure bliss and relaxation on his face. "Well?" her eyebrows raised in question. He parted his lips to compliment her and her stomach did a flip flop.

"Holy shit," a foreign voice came as the door opened. Max immediately sat up and pulled a pillow over his exposed bottom half. It was then he came face to face with his father. Chuck looked between Max and Andrea, not sure what to do or say. "Oh my god," he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm going to go back to the party," Andrea mumbled and than ran out of the room. Max pulled up his pants and zipped them. The whole time his father stared at him and tried to make eye contact. When he was done he attempted to just leave, but Chuck grabbed him.

"Since when is this happening?" he questioned.

"Oh come on dad you know I'm not a virgin," Max scoffed. "We wergen't even having sex anyways she was just giving me a hand," a smug smile graced his lips. Chuck smacked him the back of the head. "Dad what the fuck?" he seethed and rubbed it.

"You're being stupid Max," Chuck shook his head. "I mean if you're gonna do anything at least lock the door. Nathaniel would have killed you if he walked in or what about your mother? Not to mention you smell like pot and alcohol," he noted. Max rolled his eyes and stalked off.

"Okay I get the point," Chuck looked to the ceiling.

–

Charlie sucked down what was probably her third drink. She wasn't drunk yet, not like the other night. In fact she doubted she'd ever be that drunk again. All she wanted was for this stupid night to be over. If he showed before the end of the night she'd feel better, but the odds looked grim. Her hand went for another one when someone tore it away from her.

"Sis I think you've had enough," Max muttered into her ear and pushed the alcohol off the other end of the bar. He could care less that it shattered to the floor. It's not like he would be the one to clean it up. She glared at him and crossed her arms. "What the fuck are you thinking trying to get drunk anyways?"

"I was thinking my boyfriend promised to be here and then completely ditched me all together. You know I should have taken Jason up on his offer and..." her tone was so angry. Max cut her off before she could even finish the sentence.

"Oh yes angry sex you'll regret the next day is just what we need. Besides that boy's a walking STD," he scoffed and popped a mint into his mouth. Charlie saw this rolled her eyes and mouthed the word 'hypocrite'. Max just ignored it all together though and shrugged. "If it will make you feel better when we do see him I can kick his ass," he offered. At least if she started to act like a bitch he could find it funny. This whole sad, angry vibe she currently had was certainly not. He opened his mouth to say something else, but suddenly they were bombarded by a group of people with a cake. Everyone sung and Max held onto Charlie so she couldn't run away. He saw his parents, but there were a lot of people around. Right as the song ended phones went off everywhere. Max sighed and opened his up, but when he saw it he wished he didn't. He turned to see Charlie looking at hers too.

_**What's a queen without her king? I'm sure Charlie Bass could tell you or rather, show you. She was spotted shedding a tear for the recently renounced. Poor C, I guess sixteen is not so sweet after all...and where in the world is Lex Sparks? We'd gladly pay his king's ransom to find out.**_

_**You know you love me.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Charlie slowly looked up to see all eyes on her. The room was dead silent and she wasn't sure what to do. Then one of the "mean girls" spoke up.

"Charlie why isn't Lex here?" Amber asked with crossed arms. Charlie stared at her and felt the breath hitch in her throat. She looked away to see everyone else waiting an answer too. "Charlie?" Amber sounded annoyed.

"We broke up okay!" Charlie shouted and threw her arms up. "We broke up and all of you can just go home and talk about it there," she started to cry and then pushed her way through the crowd. People moved out of her way immediately and whispers erupted within the crowd. Max glared at all of them.

"Oh all of you can just fuck off! Party's over," he shouted and then took off after his sister. Chuck and Blair exchanged a look with each other. It was like deja vous, but then it wasn't. Things were different, but the hurt was the same... no it was worse.

"Let's go," Blair told him and adjusted Ephram against her chest. Chuck nodded, glared at the stupid teenagers around him, and then followed his wife down the hallway to where both birthday children disappeared.

–

Charlie felt as if she couldn't breathe. Her whole body shook and trembled as tears streamed down her face. She brought her hands up to her face and smeared the make-up, but she could care less. He did not come for her, he broke his promise, and in no way did he love her. It's not like he said it and thank God neither had she. How could she be so stupid to feel so strongly about a person who felt nothing for her? How could he do this to her? God she hated him, but she hated herself more. The door opened up and her heart clenched for a moment until she saw it was just her parents. She didn't even bother trying to hide her tears, but instead threw herself at her father and held onto him tightly.

"Daddy," she cried against his chest. He rubbed her back and whispered things to her she could not make out over her loud crying. When he helped her sit back on the bed she felt her mom too. So she turned into her and lied her head in her lap. "Mommy," she whimpered. Her mother stroked her hair.

"Shh it's okay Charlie. I know it all seems bad, but I promise you'll get over it," she soothed. Ephram stared down at his sister with a confused expression. Chuck took him from Blair so she could hold Charlie fully. Blair brought Charlie up in her lap as if she was a little girl. "Mommy's so sorry this happened," Blair's voice broke a bit.

"Why... why doesn't he love me like... like I love him?" she sobbed and tightened a fist into the material of her mothers dress. Blair looked to Chuck and they both almost died in that moment. "I'm trying my best and I don't know why he doesn't feel the same way. What am I supposed... supposed to do?" she stuttered. Chuck closed his eyes at the pain his heart felt. What was worse was that he wondered if this was how Blair was in the past when he did similar things like this to her. Only her mother would never sit with her like this so that would mean she was all alone. He opened them and took his daughter's hand. She looked to him with tear filled eyes. It was like she just wanted him to say one word and make it all better. Usually he could, but this was different and that bugged the hell out of him.

"Charlie none of this is your fault. Lex has no idea what he's doing because if he did then he would realize you're the most beautiful, kind, and best thing that will ever happen to him. So stop blaming yourself because you're breaking your fathers heart," he whispered and pulled her to him again. She went willingly of course and Ephram did not object when she clung to him too. Blair comforted her back. In all honesty it took everything Chuck had not to slam that little punk in more ways than one, but he knew that wouldn't help his daughter in the current situation. In fact she may even end up defending Lex, which was the last thing he wanted. It got quiet for a while, well for Charlie it did. When she stopped crying she just blocked out all words around her. Until she heard her brothers voice.

"Come here sis," he told her and wrapped her into a huge hug. "You didn't deserve this," he whispered into her hair and rocked her as if she was a child. Blair and Chuck both felt their hearts break and warm at the same time. Max was never like this, not even with Andrea all that much, but Charlie was his other half.

"I tried to have a good time... I did," she defended and looked him in the eye. He wiped her tears and nodded. She then pushed herself against his chest again, "I just want to go home and forget everything about tonight." Max agreed, but looked to his parents. The whole Bass family seemed to have their heart broken.

–

Lex's eyes blinked open when something buzzed beside him. His body ached all over and as he strained to look around. He was in the same spot his stepfather left him in. When he tried to sit up he just fell back down and groaned. His phone buzzed in his pocket again. After he found his hand, which was numbed under him, he reached for the phone and brought it up to his face. His eyes blinked a few times, still swollen, before he could read the message.

_**What's a queen without her king? I'm sure Charlie Bass could tell you or rather, show you. She was spotted shedding a tear for the recently renounced. Poor C, I guess sixteen is not so sweet after all...and where in the world is Lex Sparks? We'd gladly pay his king's ransom to find out.**_

_**You know you love me.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

"Shit," he muttered in a shaky voice. Everywhere on his body hurt a lot, but he had to get up. It wasn't because if he stayed here his step dad would come back either it was because he had to see her. As much as his outsides hurt now his heart hurt even more. She must have been humiliated when this was sent out. He slowly pushed himself up of the floor and groaned in pain. His hands felt for the gift box again to make sure he had it. His phone started to buzz like crazy after that. He formed a painful expression and started to flip through the messages, how he hoped they were from her.

**Hey Sparks if you and Charlie are over can I take a crack at her? - Todd**

**Charlie said you guys broke up. A little harsh to humiliate her, but if she hates you I'll gladly pick up the pieces.... ;) -Richie**

**You are such a fucking jerk! -Andrea**

**Since you and Charlie are over how about I give you Ella and take her? -Jason**

**You're girlfriend is so fucking hot... well ex-girlfriend. I'm so moving in on that ass! - Collin**

**Come near my sister again and I'm going to kick your little ass! - Max**

**How could you do this to her? It's her birthday... are you really that much of an ass? - Sarah**

**Thanks for dumping Charlie so we can all move in on her... Charlie is mine ;) - Aaron**

**I'm helping Max kick your ass when we see you again!!! - Andrew**

**Don't ever talk to me again. I actually thought you were a decent guy... my mistake. - Riley**

**Really? Did you honestly do that to her? If I weren't on a plane right now I would so move in. I'm sick of her not seeing how much of a pompous ass you really are, she deserves so much better... - Cameron**

He shut the phone after he realized none were from her. They made him sick and he didn't want to read anymore of them. So he clutched his stomach again, coughed up just a bit of blood, and walked out the door. Even if he had to sleep on the streets there was no way he'd ever come back here. Now he just had to make things right.

–

"Come on sweetheart let mommy start a hot shower for you and then you can just go right to bed," Blair soothed as she stroked her daughters hair. The whole Bass family came in from the elevator except for Ephram who had been taken to bed by Dorota a while ago. Charlie clung to her mother and a few more tears trickled down her cheeks. Max sighed and grabbed his sister from his mother.

"Awe come on cheer up Charlie. Let's skip the shower and go out on the balcony for a little..." he trailed off and puffed an imaginary blunt with his hands. Chuck's eyes widened and he grabbed Max by the back of his jacket to yank him back. The boy was definitely high and maybe a little drunk.

"Chuck you better straighten out your son and quick," Blair warned as she shook a finger at him. Max rolled his eyes and fell down on the couch. Chuck sighed, but concentrated more on his daughter. "I'm taking her upstairs," Blair said and then helped Charlie up the staircase. Max looked on after them and then shook his head. As soon as they were out of view Chuck smacked Max upside the head. Not to an extreme level of hurt or anything, but more to say 'you're being a dumb ass'.

"I don't know what to say to you right now Max," Chuck muttered as he fell down on the couch next to him. Max smirked and let out a low chuckle.

"I believe what you're looking for is happy birthday," he joked. That was until he saw the death glare shot from his father. He nudged him a bit, "Awe come on dad she's upset. It's not like one little joint would kill her or anything. She ain't going out to smoke it with a bunch of guys, but me her brother. It'd be like with you and uncle Eric... well sort of," he frowned in confusion.

"No it's not okay Max. Now I let you fuck around because I know you can take care of yourself, but your sister is a different story. Not to mention you just said that all in front of your mother," Chuck scolded. His high school self would probably kick his ass right now if he heard this. Oh had far he had gone... or fallen depending how you looked at it. Well wife who was still super hot... okay he went pretty far. Back to the current situation.

"Dad chill the fuck out. Since when did you become so fucking lame?" Max scoffed as he stood up. He was so agitated for some reason. It's not like he was mad his sister was hurt or his best friend blew him off or anything. No he was just being a jerk like usual, he told himself.

"You did not just tell me to chill the fuck out," Chuck seethed as he stood up and looked down at his son. Max simply turned his back on him though and walked away. "Max where are you going we're not done here?" he questioned. "Where's the attitude coming from?" Chuck furthered.

"Oh so it's alright for Charlie to have one, but not me," Max spat and spun around on his heel. He faced his father with angry eyes. Honestly the anger was being directed in the wrong place, but he didn't care at this point. When Chuck's face fell a little Max shot him an angry smile, "Yeah you don't have so much to say anymore do you? You want to be angry with someone then take it out on someone else. I'm fucking sick of this shit," he muttered.

"Max..." Chuck sighed and rubbed his eyes. Okay so now he officially felt bad for both of his children. Thanks God for little Ephram or he might not be here right now.

"Look dad I know and I wouldn't do what I said. I'm just pissed for some reason and want to be left alone alright?" he raised his eyebrows and motioned up the stairs. Chuck nodded slowly.

"Happy birthday," he called after him before he disappeared.

–

Charlie looked at herself in the mirror. Her curls were a mess, mascara streamed down her face, and her lips held anything, but a smile. So much for sweet sixteen, she thought bitterly. She pulled her perfect dress over her shoulders and threw it to the floor like garbage. It was garbage, the party was garbage, she was garbage. She kicked it to the side and stripped of the rest of her clothing. She then turned the shower on, ready to wash away all the memories she made tonight. He didn't come. He promised he would be here and he never showed. How could he do this to her? He knew how special it was to her. He knew how much she wanted him there. She looked over her naked form in the bathroom mirror. She hardly looked older. In fact with puffy red eyes she looked like a child. She turned away from herself and stepped in the shower.

"You idiot," she muttered as if he was right in front of her. She closed her eyes and let the hot water scorch her body. "I was going to give it to you tonight," she said under her breath. She then reached her hands up and scrubbed her face clean of the make-up. She would never be so stupid again. She would never jump this quickly into things with anyone. She certainly would not be losing her virginity to him tonight. No matter what he did or what happened. She vowed to herself to wait. To think things through and to only do it at the right time. In a moment of clarity. She wouldn't let herself become a fling to him. Then again though after tonight he had proven that maybe that was all she ever was. She washed her hair and scrubbed her body till it hurt. She just wanted to wash away every feeling she had tonight. She wanted to forget every tear she cried. He hurt her so bad and he probably didn't even know what he did. She stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly. She turned to see the lingerie on the floor she thought she'd be wearing. She let out a bitter laugh and instead slipped on a purple silk nightgown. It was slender and clung to her body. It hit the floor and she always had to be careful not to trip over it. When she was done with that she blow dried her hair, not wanting to sleep with it wet. Her crazy chestnut curls went untamed. She opened the bathroom door and let the light shine out into her dark bedroom. She threw her clothes from the night in a hamper, or towards the hamper at least. She then sighed and went to fall on her bed, but froze. She stared down at the foot of the bed. It was all she could see with the little light she had, but what was there was very clear. It was a turquoise box with a white bow. The label that read "Tiffany & Co." on the box wasn't needed. She reached down and picked it up carefully. She pulled the ribbon off and then lifted the lid.

"Oh my god," she gasped at its contents. Her eyes were glued to a ring inside of it. It was the Tiffany's Pink Sapphire ring. She had stared at it in secret for months. She was sure no one knew of her obsession with it. She remembered its details by heart. Ring with a 2.95-carat Legacy- cut pink sapphire and round brilliant diamonds in platinum. (Visit profile for link to see it). It went around thirty-two thousand dollars. She knew her parents or herself could have bought it, but she never would have done either. It was her perfect gift and therefore she considered it unattainable. Too perfect for her, she would look plain with it on. Someone had obviously thought different. She pulled it from the box and put it on her finger. God it was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. She turned back towards the bathroom light to examine it further. The pink sapphire as well as its other diamonds sparkled in the light like magic. Who could have known she wanted it? Surely there were too many things a Tiffany's for it to be coincidence.

"Do you like it?" a voice came out of the darkness, no body in view to claim it. Charlie gasped, startled and spun around to look for someone. She didn't need to see who it was to know the voice though. "I guessed when you snuck off to gaze at it for hours on end it was something you wanted," his voice was low. He sounded different, but she overlooked it.

"What are you doing here Lex? The party is over," she kept her tone stern. He had given her the perfect gift, but it had been late. Her birthday was over and he had never shown. This was why the ring was unattainable. It deserved a perfect moment and she had not been able to do it justice.

"I tried to make it. Something came up," his voice broke a little. Charlie shook her head at the darkness. She knew even if she couldn't see him, she came out clear in the bathrooms doorway light. She tried to muster up a face of anger instead of hurt. She was definitely failing.

"What was more important than me?" she spat. She knew it sounded selfish, but she didn't care. He claimed she was the most important thing in his life. Yet then he would treat her like this. Humiliate her on her most important night yet. And all he could use as an excuse was something came up? Not good enough.

"It wasn't more important, it just happened," he answered. She was irritated he wouldn't come out of the shadows already. Charlie's eyes fell to the ring again. She went to slip it off her finger. "Don't," he said suddenly. She stopped and turned to gaze into the darkness. "I know you're mad at me, but it's yours regardless what happens with us," he clarified.

"What us do you speak of? The us where you humiliated me in front of the entire upper east side? The us where you broke another promise to me? Or maybe it was the us where you try to buy my affection?" her tone was harsh, but she didn't care. He hurt her and now the only thing that seemed logical was to make him see it. To have him hurt like she hurt.

"I didn't want to do any of that. And I'm not trying to buy anything," he said quickly. His voice sounded upset now. Good she was upset too. "It told you that I wanted to be here. I just couldn't," he said as his voice broke a little.

"Why not?" she questioned. She went straight to the point. The question they both knew she would demand an answer to. She stared into the darkness still waiting to see him. Maybe she was imagining it all. That would make her crazy. "What kept you from coming?" she added, not wanting to give him an option to beat around the bush.

"That's not important, I'm here now and you have your gift," he replied. Charlie's eyes fell to the ring again. She shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

"The gift wasn't what I wanted. Don't get me wrong it's perfect, but I wanted you here more. I asked you, no I begged you to come and you promised me you would. You swore to me you'd be here. That you were on your way. I waited and waited and waited and you never showed!" she shouted. She quickly lowered her voice, knowing if she continued the rest of the house would wake-up. "You hurt me and I don't even think you realize it. So what happens when you want to intentionally hurt me Lex?" her voice was just above a whisper.

"I would never do that!" Lex shouted back quickly. She then heard him take a deep breath. "I could never intentionally hurt you Charlie. Look I'm sorry I didn't make it to the party, okay? I wanted to be here, I tried to be here, but I just couldn't. You just have to believe me. You just have to understand okay?" he spoke rapidly, but slowed down on the last sentence.

"Why should I believe you? Why should I understand when I don't even know what I'm supposed to understand? For God's sake Lex you're hiding in the shadows," she retorted and walked to the light switch.

"Charlie no!" Lex shouted and moved for her, but it was too late. Charlie flipped the lights on. Her eyes widened as she looked at him. They both froze where they were, neither uttered a word. She looked him over. His clothes had blood stains on them. His right eye looked like it would soon be black. His lip was busted and his nose had blood coming from it. She felt her breath hitch in her throat. Lex turned away from her, "I'll just leave," he muttered and moved for the door. Charlie reached out and grabbed him.

"Oh my god," she gasped and touched a hand to his cheek. She examined him further, her heart broke more. "This isn't happening," her voice was weak. She wiped the blood at his lip with her hand.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he said quietly, his eyes poured down into hers. She opened her mouth, but words couldn't come out. He turned his cheek and looked away in shame. Charlie turned it back though and then hugged herself against him. "Would you please stop acting like this is a big deal," he sighed. She pulled apart to look at him immediately.

"It is a big deal! Lex have you not seen your face?" she gasped. "Where else did he hurt you huh? Let me see," she commanded and started to lift his shirt. He quickly pushed it back down, but she had seen it. "This is not okay Lex. You're lucky you don't have broken ribs or he didn't beat you to death," she furthered.

"That wouldn't happen," he refused. "Besides I hit him too," he muttered.

"Yeah and you're like what half his size? Not to mention he was probably drunk when he did this. You don't deserve this. I won't let this happen again. He's going to regret ever doing this to you when I'm done with him," she seethed. She was ready for blood. She then turned away from him, prepared to stomp down there herself. Lex immediately grabbed her and pulled her against him.

"You never go there! Do you understand me?!" he shouted and shook her a bit. Charlie stared up at him a bit frightened. His eyes were lit up like fire. "I don't want you anywhere near that place, him, or even my mother for that matter," he growled. She felt him tighten his hold on her to a point where it almost hurt. "Promise me right now you're going to stay away," he huffed. Charlie nodded quickly as she looked up at him. He had never yelled at her like that before and it scared her.

"Okay... I promise..." she agreed. She then looked down at his still tight hold. "Lex you're hurting me," she winced. Lex immediately released her and looked down at her wrists. She rubbed them and then watched as he moved backwards and leaned against the wall.

"Great now I'm just like him," he muttered. "Maybe you should just stay away from me too," he looked so pained and she knew it wasn't just from all the damage done to his body. She shook her head and walked towards him.

"No Lex please don't think that I'm fine," she assured him. She then held up her wrists, "See they're not even red anymore. It's okay," she soothed and reached both hands to his cheek. He surprised her as he sort of fell against her. "This wasn't your fault," she whispered. She knew exactly what he thought and that's why she said it. She would in no way let him blame himself. Lex looked down at her with sad eyes. She took her hands from his face and intertwined them with her own. Then he looked up. She heard her bedroom door open and whipped around to see who it was.

"Holy shit," Chuck said as he looked at Lex and Charlie. The yelling had woken him up, but this was the last thing he expected to see. He planned to come himself and threaten Lex for hurting his daughter, but now this changed a lot.

"Dad Lex's step dad beat him up," Charlie's voice broke a little. Chuck opened the door all the way and stared at Lex. "You have to do something," she stressed.

"Charlie it's fine," Lex argued. He shook his head. "I'm fine really and sorry for coming over so late," he said to Chuck. Charlie looked between Lex and her father.

"No it's not! Dad tell him this is not okay!" she shouted. She didn't even care if she woke up the rest of the house anymore. Lex grabbed both of her arms and tried to calm her down. Chuck opened his mouth to say something, but then Blair came from behind him.

"Oh my god! What happened?" she gasped. She then walked into the room and grabbed Lex's cheek. She began to look over him like a mother would.

"Blair leave him alone. Lex and his step father got into an argument. I think we should talk downstairs," he emphasized. Blair turned around and as soon as she met Chuck's face she understood. So she nodded and then turned back to Lex. "You just stay here tonight, alright?" she nodded. It sounded more like an order than a question. Lex nodded in return. He then turned his back and looked out the window. The last thing he wanted was everyone in their family to find out.

"Dad?" Charlie called on his attention before he left the room. Chuck turned back to look at Charlie. 'Do something,' she mouthed.

"It will be okay," he responded. Charlie then watched as he left. She walked over to Lex and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He immediately moved his head and lied it against her shoulder. She kissed his cheek and held him a bit tighter.

"Is anything broken?" she asked. He shook his head and spun around to face her. "Are you sure?" she pressed.

"Just a lot of blood and bruises baby," he assured her. She bit her bottom lip and looked him over again. She then turned and went in her bathroom. He sat down on the bed and waited for her to come back out. When she did she brought a couple wash cloths, alcohol, and a few bandages. "Charlie you don't have to..." he tried to refuse. She wouldn't hear of it though.

"Actually I think I do. I don't want blood on my bed," she tried to justify. She knew how his mind worked. They both were aware that blood on the bed was nothing she truly cared about. He took this as an answer though and kept his face down. She begin to tend to his wounds gently. They were quiet the entire time. When she was done she put the stuff aside and reached for his hand. "Do you want to sleep in here with me or be alone?" she gave him an option. Truthfully she wasn't sure if it came down to it she would allow him to sleep on his own, but she didn't want to smother him either. He let out a low laugh.

"Is that really something you need to ask?" he inquired. She felt him tighten the hold on her hand. She looked down to it and smiled. It then dropped to a serious note when she saw his face. "Charlie I'm... I'm kind of scared," he admitted. He spoke just above his breath, but she heard him loud and clear.

"It's going to be okay," she voiced. What else could she possibly tell him? She then moved up the bed and pulled back the covers. He followed right after her. When they lied down her pulled her very close to him. She turned her body into him and wrapped her feet with his. "See you're okay," she soothed. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in her scent.

"I really wanted to come to the party," he murmured. Blue eyes opened and connected with brown. His hand stroked her cheek gently. "I really wanted to come," he repeated with a sterner tone. She shook her head and her eyes fell from his for a moment. "I wanted to be here for you... with you," he continued. She put a finger up to his lips and he silenced.

"You don't have to feel bad about it anymore Lex. It was out of your control and not your fault you missed it. There will be other birthdays and you're here now. Everything is going to be okay. The party meant nothing to me compared to you right now," she asserted. She wanted to make her point known. He was to understand she was in no way mad at him anymore. At least she couldn't be right now, not over this. He nodded slowly and then scooted downward a bit. He rested his cheek in the crook of her neck. Her hand immediately went under his head and pulled him closer to her. She stroked his hair without giving it much thought.

"I thought things were going to be different. I thought she wanted me Charlie. I actually believed someone wanted me because they wanted too, but like everyone else she just had ulterior motives," he confided his deepest thoughts with her. Charlie looked on at him with pure sorrow. She now understood that whole 'you hurt when the person you love hurts' thing. As she watched his heart break, hers broke too.

"She's just confused Lex. Your mom doesn't realize what she has with you. It's her own fault she chose not to really take a chance and get to know you. She's the one who's messed up... not you," she protested. His eyes looked up to hers and she smiled softly at him. "Besides you have plenty of people who want you without ulterior motives. You have your friends and you have me," she told him.

"Until you figure out what you really deserve," he responded.

"I've already figured that out. It's you," she quipped as her hand went to his chest.

"Why?" Lex furthered. "What is there so special about me Charlie?" he shrugged his shoulders. Charlie's face fell of any smile completely and her chest hurt. His eyes looked so lost as he waited for an answer.

"You're Lex Sparks," she replied. "There's the Lex Sparks you show to everyone else and then the other one... the one in here," she pressed her hand more against his chest. "That you give to me. Both of them make you special, unique. Both of them make me lo...long for you everyday when I wake up," she saved herself. It was dangerously close to something she knew he could not handle right now. Something maybe even she couldn't handle admitting right now. His eyes brighten slightly as they gazed into her own.

"Why can't they see what you see?" he wondered out loud. The sadness and confusion in his tone seemed permanently placed. Why could he not see it for himself? How could she make him see it? The breath hitched in her throat, unsure of what to say. There was pure silence in the air. Something had to be said. Something great and assuring for him. It would also be the absolute truth too.

"They can," her eyes fluttered back to his. "Your mother, the kids at school, and even your brother can see how great you are Lex. They're just too scared to admit it," she finalized. His eyes softened for a moment and she loved how his wall came completely down. Then she saw it in his face. He blinked his eyes and the softness was gone. They weren't harsh or mean, but not the same.

"Well then I don't need anyone then," he decided. Charlie's eyes fell down and her face went solemn. Had she really failed just when he let her in? Something inside him changed when he saw her face. He titled her cheek upwards. The wall didn't fall down, but a window was placed in it for her. "Except you," he added. Her heart fluttered a bit at his words. Then lips connected and a new kind of soft kiss took place. The passion was there, but it didn't get too carried away. The kiss was sweet and subtle, but the meaning still held. "Do you think I should leave before your dad comes back up here?" he asked. It was clear he was truly nervous.

"I don't want you going anywhere. Stay with me. He'll understand. Please?" she gripped onto him a bit tighter. Her voice was the one now filled with fear.

"How could I refuse such an offer?" he smirked. Charlie smiled at him and then turned her back to him. Her body was pulled against him and he snuggled into her curls. They were so soft and smelled like strawberries. They both had awful nights, but ended it with a moment of peace together.

–

"Chuck!" Blair shouted after him as she ran out towards the street. The limo pulled up and he started to get into it. He hadn't wanted to talk like he said he did. She came downstairs to find out from Dorota he grabbed his coat and took off. Now she had caught up to him. "Chuck where the hell are you going?!" she shouted. Nobody was really around and if they were who cared? Chuck spun around.

"Go back upstairs Blair. I'm just going to make acquaintances with Lex's step father and my fist," he muttered with a very angry tone. Blair immediately grabbed onto him and shook her head.

"That is the last thing we should do right now. The boy does not need anymore drama than what is currently lied out. Do you really think this will solve anything?" she tried to be the voice of reason. Although she would admit she was super pissed as well. If she hadn't been a mom then she might be down there right now herself.

"No probably not, but it will make me feel better now go back upstairs," he ordered and got in the limo. The door slammed and her mouth dropped. She opened up the door again and got in. "Blair..." Chuck warned. She shook her head and shut the door.

"No I'm coming with you. I'm not going to let you go and do something crazy. Who's to say this man won't pull out a knife or something I mean he's married to Georgina Sparks," she stressed her words. Chuck rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrists. He opened up the door and tried to push her out. "Chuck Bass you stop it right now!" she screamed. The next thing she knew the limo driver got out and helped pull her from the car.

"Go back upstairs!" Chuck roared one more time before the door was slammed in her face again. She went to open it, but it was now locked. So she tapped on the window, but then it started to drive. This lead her to run along side it until it sped up completely and left her in the dust. She screamed out in agitation. How dare he leave her behind like this! She spun on her heel and marched upstairs, furious. When he got home he was so in for it, she shook her head.

–

She had fallen asleep hours ago. He had faked it for her expense, but the task seemed impossible. The last thing he wanted to think about was tonight so he simply blocked it out. Instead something that in his opinion was just as bad came to mind. It was her sixteenth birthday and all she wanted was for him to be there with her. If he had just seen through his mom like he should have then he never would have went home, got beaten up, missed the party, and break her heart in more than one way. She'd never let on anymore after what happened, but he knew better. All she cared about when it came down to it was him being there. It made him feel special, but now more along the lines of a jerk. He tightened his arms around her and kissed the crook of her neck. She smiled in her sleep as if she knew his touch no matter what. It made his heart flutter.

"You'll never know how sorry I am for disappointing you," he breathed into her hair. She was asleep and would never know what he told her. It made him angry he couldn't say some of these things to her when she was awake, but he just wasn't ready yet. Everyone he attempted to care about went the other way when he made it known. So far she hadn't ran from him or been taken away so he would be cautious with her. To him she was strong around others, but when it came to him extremely fragile.

"I so scared of losing you Charlie. Please don't ever leave me," he whispered. He ran his hand down the side of her stomach and watched how it went in and then out a little when it reached her hips. She was so perfect he doubted there was a single flaw in her. His fingertips against her silk nightgown made him smile softly. He rested his chin against her shoulder.

"Do you know, Charlie Bass that I have a feeling for you that I have no idea what it is? It's something so great and powerful that I'm not even sure it has a name..." he struggled a bit. "And I'm so scared to say anything because... you think I'm different. I don't want to be average for you. Do you think... Do you think you could just stay with me for a while? Like if I promise to stay will you stay with me?" he hated how insecure he sounded. What was even more despised by him was that he actually wanted an answer from her, but was too scared to ask her when she was awake.

"One of these days I'm going to be able to say these things out loud Charlie. So just please... keep me around until then, okay?" his voice broke a little. Charlie turned into him still sound asleep. Their faces were now inches apart so he leaned over and kissed her lips softly. "Without you there is no me," he confessed. After that he turned on his back to stare at the ceiling. Once again her body adjusted with him so she clung to him from the side. She felt so warm and comforting. Having her near him was the most amazing feeling he'd ever gotten. Nothing or anyone compared and he knew it would always be that way.

"_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz," _his phone went off in his pocket. Luckily it was on the opposite side of her so he retrieved it with ease. The screen blinked with a Gossip Girl post of the biggest party this year. He sighed, but opened it anyways. There wasn't much written, just one of her clever yet very annoying little sayings. He skipped it all and scrolled down to the pictures. It was all sort of a blur until the words 'Queen C' came up and he stopped at that. The first picture of was her smiling as she left her house for the party. She looked absolutely stunning with indescribable beauty. There were pictures of her with Max, Andrea, Sarah, and random kids he didn't bother to know the names of. Then he stopped at a picture of something he did not want to see. It was of her and Cameron Baizen. He had his arm around her and while he kissed her cheek and she laughed hysterically. It looked like innocent fun, but the way Cameron looked at her made Lex's stomach twist into knots. It was his own damn fault he wasn't there, but it made him turn off the phone. When he moved Charlie murmured something in her sleep.

"Lose it to Lex," she muffled into the pillow. "Going to... give him it," her eyes remained closed the entire time. His heart softened and clenched at her words. He knew they had been moving fast, but the fact she already decided who she'd give it to... well that made him nervous. The last thing he ever wanted was for them to act on impulse and her hate him for taking it from her. It was obviously a huge deal to Charlie and although his wasn't to him, taking hers would be.

"Charlie," he nudged her a bit. She was still incoherent, but her eyes blinked open. He smiled softly at her and stroked her cheek. "I promise not to miss another birthday," he vowed and kissed her lips. She smiled lazily at him and nodded. "It's okay... you can go to sleep now," he sighed. She nodded and then her eyes closed again. There was high doubt within him that she'd remember any of it, but he still felt better about it.

–

Blair sat on the couch, her back stiff, and bit her nails nervously. It was an awful habit she managed to kick long ago only to have it return tonight. She was so angry with Chuck for leaving like that. Of course it was reasonable for him to be mad and want to take action, but to practically throw her out of the limo and go off like a mad man made her livid. Not to mention he had been gone for hours now. Was their not a phone he could call from? For all she knew her husband could be dead.

"Don't dare think like that Blair," she trembled and shook her head. There was no way Chuck could die, she told herself. He was Chuck Bass after all. Nothing could take him down right? No matter how hard she tried a picture of Chuck face down in the street ran through her mind. She brought her hand up to her cheeks and realized she had started to cry. "Oh Chuck why won't you answer your phone?" she sobbed and stared at her cell phone. Then the house phone started to ring. Her heart lifted immediately and she raced towards it. Her eyes never even bothered to check the caller ID. "Chuck? Chuck hello?" she spoke rapidly into the phone and tightened her hand around it.

"Yeah Blair it's me," he replied in almost a whisper. She frowned with confusion as she heard weird noises on the other end. The phone was pulled away from her and she looked at the caller ID. It was most definitely a number she did not recognize. She pushed the phone to her ear again.

"Chuck where are you calling from?" she demanded an answer from him. He sighed on the other end and this angered and worried her further. "Chuck if you don't answer me right now I swear to God I'm going to..."

"I'm in jail," he interrupted. Blair's eyes widened and she had to put a hand to her mouth to muffle the scream. He did not just say what she thought he said, did he? Oh no this could not be happening. A million thoughts ran through her mind in a matter of seconds. She wasn't sure if she wanted to kill him or cry for him. Her stomach tossed and turned, she felt extremely sick. "Now don't get all upset," he sighed.

"Upset?! Don't get all upset?! You can't just call and be like hey honey I'm in jail, but don't freak out or anything. What the hell happened?!" she practically screamed. When she realized this she moved away from the rest of the house the best she could. This was the last thing she felt like explaining to anyone, especially when he hadn't even explained it to her.

"Look I don't have long to talk and I only get one phone call. I would have called the lawyer, but I didn't want to risk it. So I need you to come down here to get me after you call our lawyer, understood?" his tone was serious and stern. Blair rolled her eyes at how calm he still sounded. Did anything honestly freak him out anymore? "The bail's at three thousand dollars, I'm at the jail closest to our house. My driver will be out front to take you there. Hurry," he stressed.

"Chuck wait?!" she practically shouted as her voice rose with panic. He sighed on the other end of the phone. "I love you," her voice broke a bit. "Aren't you going to say it back?" she asked when there was no response.

"I love you too," he whispered in a very quiet voice. "Now I have to go baby," with that he hung up the phone. She pouted her lips, but put on her shoes. Right when she was about to leave Ephram started to cry. She hurried up the staircase and went into his nursery. He looked up at her as tears streamed down her face. Finally she grabbed him a hat, jacket, and shoes.

"Come on baby we have to go bail daddy out of jail," she sighed and picked him up. Ephram snuggled against her, his crying stopped. Blair made her way out the door and took out her phone to call her lawyer. When she saw Chuck she knew she'd hug, kiss, and kill him. In what order she had not decided just yet.

–

"Where are you going?!" Lex practically shouted as Charlie went to go out her bedroom door. She froze, turned around, and smiled calmly at him. He walked towards her, shirt off since he was about to take a shower. His hands went around her waist and she was pulled against him. "Where are you going?" he repeated. She stared at him strangely for a moment.

"I was just going to go downstairs and see what's for breakfast. I figured you'd come down after your shower," she shrugged. What did he freak out about? Her eyes then roamed over his body and all the bruises he held. Okay so clearly he still had a reason to be shaken up. His hold on her released just a bit, but she was still pressed against him.

"Oh..." he sighed. "Well you didn't tell me that. I didn't know where you were going... and um..." he struggled with his words a bit and spoke very slowly. Charlie arched her head to understand what he tried to say. His eyes drifted away from hers for a moment as if he stared at something else. Then he came back to reality. "Just tell me next time you're going somewhere," a smile forced itself on his lips.

"I was just going downstairs," she laughed and motioned back to her door. Lex's fake smile dropped completely and his eyes narrowed a bit. He tightened his hold on her again as if she would run away at any moment. "I'll tell you next time though," she drawled, confusion still held in her voice. What was up with him? Okay so there was something up with him like she said before, but this clingy thing was new to her.

"Good," he smiled and kissed her lips with hunger. Finally she had to push a hand to his chest so she could breathe. "I'll see you downstairs... in the kitchen," he nodded. She felt as if he was almost testing her to see if her story remained the same.

"Yes, downstairs in the kitchen," she answered as he released her. When she went to walk out the door she stopped and turned around. His eyes were still, like he wouldn't let her out of his sight. "You can take a shower now," she instructed with an awkward laugh. He didn't move at all so she left. Finally she heard him go into the bathroom. That was weird, she thought to herself. When she came down the stairs no one was in the kitchen, not even Dorota.

"That's weird," she frowned, but went to the fridge. She wanted to make Lex something sweet and comforting, to make him feel better.

"So was anyone planning on letting me in on the details of last night or what?" Max muttered as he came up beside her. She rolled her eyes, but then realized he had been left out of the loop.

"He won't want to talk about it," she responded as she got out some pancake mix. It couldn't be that hard she supposed. Max drank from the carton of orange juice. "Ugh you're disgusting. Other people do have to drink that you know?" her tone was clipped.

"Love you too sis," he mocked. Then he hopped up on the counter and smirked. She eyed him strangely as she mixed up some pancakes. "I know something you don't know..." he sang. "Something that happened last night," he continued.

"What?" she snapped, irritated at his immature attitude. He let out a deep chuckle. She considered throwing the hot pan of pancakes straight at his face. This morning should be anything, but funny. "Wait how do you even know about last night for that matter?" the thought suddenly struck her.

"Well I didn't, but then I woke-up when the house phone went off. So I thought maybe it was Lex and I was going to tell him off. Then I found out dad was in jail and after that the PI told me the rest. He got charged for assaulting Lex's step dad last night," he explained. His voice lowered and he looked around to make sure Lex wasn't behind him or anything. Charlie's eyes widened and she gasped. Her lips parted to shoot out a bunch of questions when...

"Hey kids," Chuck sighed as he entered the kitchen. Blair was still upstairs breast feeding Ephram. He came down to get them breakfast. "Making your boyfriend comfort food I see," he acknowledged the pancakes. When neither of them said anything he frowned and looked at each. Max looked at him with a proud smile and his daughter stared at him strangely. "Mad did you..." he was about to say something when he was cut off.

"I love you daddy!" Charlie shouted as her arms went around him. She squeezed him tightly. Chuck glared at Max and shook his head. "Did that asshole hurt you too though?" she gasped. "Are you going to have to go back to jail?" a horrified expression hit her face at the thought of it.

"No he dropped the charges," he sighed as he got straight to the point. Thanks to his son and PI there was no point in beating around the bush. "Let's just all keep this between us though. You're mother is mad enough as it is and Lex doesn't need to know about it. If I were him the last thing I would want is this so just... don't say anything," he sighed. Charlie was the one he mainly looked at though. "I mean it Charlotte I know your like your mother, but Lex is like Max and I... this will not make him feel better," he warned. She nodded and then went back to the pancakes. Chuck then walked to Max who now was bent over the counter.

"Here you go dad," he smiled and turned around. "For next time," he chuckled. Chuck looked down to see a plate of pancakes with a file stuck inside them. He narrowed his eyes at his son, but took the plate.

"Very funny," Chuck spoke with sarcasm. Max shrugged and let out a happy sigh.

"Yeah I try my best," he laughed. Then he stole more pancakes for himself and went up the staircase.

"MAX!" Charlie shouted in agitation. It didn't stop him at all though and he just kept going until he disappeared. Then she turned towards his dad. "Well if you guys want more take them now," she motioned to the pancakes. He parted his lips to say something, but then they both heard footsteps. They turned to see Lex. "Hey," she said softly.

"I'm going to take these up to your mother," he nodded with the plate Max gave him. "Hope you feel better Alexander," he said before he too disappeared. When he was gone it dropped silent for a few moments. Charlie turned around and fixed a plate of pancakes. Lex came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her shoulder.

"Did you make me breakfast?" he whispered into her ear. His warm breath against her neck made her body tingle all over a bit. She smiled and put on some strawberry topping.

"Well that was the original plan, but the rest of the family got in on it as well. Don't worry I used all the poison on Max's plate," she teased and turned around. He let out a small chuckle. When she went to walk to the table his arm went around her waist and they walked the short distance together. "Go ahead and sit down," she motioned. He mumbled something under his breath and then sat down, but pulled her into his lap. "Lex?" she laughed.

"Just sit with me," he commanded before he took a bite of pancake. She eyed him closely as she nodded in agreement. Okay so she definitely had not imagined the clingy thing. "Well you don't have to look at me like that. Is it so wrong to want to spend time with my girlfriend?" he questioned with a clipped tone. His blue eyes burned into her brown ones.

"No," she shook her head. "Lex calm down I'm not looking at you in anyway. Is something wrong?" she tried to find out what was wrong. Her hands went to his cheeks to try and soothe him. He shook them off and stood up.

"No other than the fact that my stepfather beat the crap out of me last night I'm just dandy!" He threw his hands in the air and raised his voice. She stood up and went to him immediately.

"Lex stop it or my parents are going to hear you," she warned. He lowered his voice a bit, but it still sounded so angry when he spoke.

"Who cares they already know what a loser I am. Everybody will once they see my face. The worst thing is I don't even care about that though. Now you're just trying to leave me like everyone else," he accused. His hands tightened around her wrists and his blue eyes lit up with fire.

"What are you talking about?!" she scowled. "I'm not trying to leave you at all Lex. I stayed the whole night with you, we made up. Everything is good again," she assured him and put her hands to his chest. He scoffed and shook his head.

"Yeah you're here for now. You think I don't know what's going to happen Charlie. Just like everyone else you're going to leave me one day. First my dad, then my brother, and my mom well she mad her choice last night. I know what you're trying to do I'm not stupid. The only reason you're with me is because you feel sorry, obligated," he put his hand to his chest and got close to her face. She backed up a bit, but then moved towards him again.

"Lex you know that's not true. I don't feel obligated to you at all. I like you a lot, you're my boyfriend, and I care about you," she stressed each word. Her hands went around his own and she looked him straight into the eye. "Have you ever seen the way I look at you? Or how..." her voice lowered, "I've done things with you that I would never allow someone else to do to me."

"Girls have used me for that kind of stuff before Charlie," he countered. Girls used him for sex because he was good at it. Now they hadn't had sex, but the other stuff he knew she'd enjoyed.

"Well I'm not those other girls!" her foot stomped. "I care about you," she prolonged her voice with each word. "Look at me right now if you don't believe me. I never take this off," her hands went to her bracelet, "or this," then to the locket, "and now not even this," she held up the ring. "And don't even say that I use you to buy me things because my father is a freaking billionaire. I like you for you and I want you for you. How you could ever think otherwise insults me," she shook her head. After that things fell quiet and by the look on his face she knew she'd gotten through to him. Suddenly his arms went around her and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," he trembled. Charlie patted his back and then stroked the hair on the back of his head. "I just... I don't want you to leave me too," he admitted, voice broken.

"I'm not, don't worry. It's all going to be okay," she assured him with a smooth voice.

–

**A/N: Tell me what you thought if you want more. Europe is up next, but as of how soon that will be then it's up to you. So get reviewing sweeties! **

**Thank you to the amazing Chrys, aka another amazing Chair writer on here, for thinking up the Gossip Girl post. Those are so hard and without her this chapter would have taken a lot longer to get out. **


	36. Gifted Babies & The Talk

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **Gifted Babies & The Talk**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: Okay you reviewers are officially my favorite people in the entire world! Seriously on the last chapter I got... **45 REVIEWS! **Do you have any idea how happy that made me? How much I appreciate it? I just can not thank you guys enough. I really hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. Enjoy.

–

Charlie's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around the room and felt the arms around her. It was Lex of course, like it had been for a while after the party. Her mother had convinced her father to let him stay here until the Europe trip. Then when they all got back things could get back to normal and going back to his suite wouldn't be too bad. He was supposed to be in Max's room or a guest bedroom, but she usually woke-up to find him in hers. Which was why her father checked her room about a hundred times a night and made her keep the door open. It wouldn't surprise her if it was bugged so he could see what they were doing and saying at all times. She didn't protest though since she knew he put aside his own feelings to make her happy.

"Here babe let me get up," Charlie whispered and tried to untangle Lex's arms that held her tightly against him. Finally after much careful and slow doings, she was able to get off the bed. It was then Lex shifted in the bed and let out a small moan. She turned around to face him and looked down. Some of his bruises seemed to be healing up, but they were still there. His own eyes opened up and met hers. He smiled softly and sat up a bit.

"Where are you going?" he asked, eyebrows raised. So the clingy part of him was still kind of there, but she didn't mind. It annoyed the hell out of Max, but she was alright with it. So to please him, and perhaps her, she climbed back on the bed and kissed his lips softly. "Mhmm good morning to you too," he murmured with a smirk.

"I need a shower," she giggled when his hands went around her waist. It was true, but to be honest she was more concerned with their current position and her father walking in at any moment. No doubt a morning check was in order. Lex pulled away with a sigh and then swooped some curls over her shoulder. His eyes widened and a very happy grin graced his lips.

"Well hello there," he chuckled as he stared down at her breasts. Charlie frowned, he never took this much attention to them. She smacked his head so he had to look back up at her.

"Stop that!" she scolded, "Why are you looking at them like that anyways?" her tone was angry and confused. This was because her boobs weren't that great. She never expected them to be because her own mothers were small when she was a teenager. Lex's eyes danced a bit and he shrugged.

"I know they don't grow over night, but it certainly seems that way," he pointed out and turned her around. Charlie rolled her eyes, but then looked into the mirror. Her hands immediately went to her breasts and an 'O' formed on her mouth. "Are you taking pills or something?" Lex pondered. Usually she would smack him, but she could not comprehend that right now. So she had not paid much attention to her body lately, but it really looked like they grew over night. What once was barely an 'A' now seemed to have grown into a 'B'.

"How did this happen?" she questioned Lex and spun around to face him. When he eyed her boobs again she snapped her fingers so he would meet her eyes. He shook his head and shrugged. How she hated that happy smirk his lips still held though.

"I don't know, but... I mean I personally think it was an act of God," he motioned towards them and stressed each word. Charlie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over them. "So can I like... touch them?" he chuckled.

"Ugh!" Charlie screamed and stomped her feet. "Stop looking at them like that!" her voice would definitely echo throughout the house. Lex forced his eyes to her face and gave a shrug. This caused Max who had been walking by outside to stop. He was still half asleep, but he poked his head in.

"Someone's been taking her vitamins," he joked with a smirk. How could he pass a moment to torment her? Charlie glared at him while Lex started to chuckle. Then she went over and pulled Lex off of her bed. He was shoved into Max and both of them thrown out of the room.

"BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!" she roared and slammed the door in their face. Then her head came back out again, "MOM!" Max and Lex both winced at how loud the volume had been turned up on her voice. Blair was nowhere to be found, but her father appeared. She made sure to keep her body hidden in the doorway. "Where's mom?" she questioned.

"She and Dorota ran to go get diapers for Ephram. What do you need?" he shrugged, his voice casual. Charlie's face flashed with panic. Lex and Max both snickered at her. When Chuck took notice to this he frowned, "Charlotte what did you do?"

"She grew," Max burst out into full on laughter. Lex joined in, but still tried to arch his head and get a peak in the doorway. Chuck however was still confused and tried to open the door.

"NO!" Charlie screamed and closed it on her father. They all heard the door lock and then her lean against it. Chuck turned towards the two boys who immediately fell silent. He crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow in question. "Just go away..." came Charlie's muffled voice from the other side.

"What is going on here?" Chuck ignored her as he pressed Max and Lex for answers. Charlie groaned on the other end, but he stood strong. Max and Lex looked back and forth between each other. Max nudged Lex, but Lex shook his head.

"I'm not saying it because if I say it... well it's not something me, her boyfriend, should tell her father. If you say it then it will be just you making a joke out of everything like you always do," Lex explained and gave Max a hard stare. Max looked from Lex to his father and then back to Lex. He shook his head and held up his hands.

"No way," he scoffed. "We both know he's not going to be happy about this one. I'm in trouble enough as it is... I don't want to be the barer of bad news," he argued. Lex rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"This isn't bad news..." his voice trailed off a bit. "What I mean is it's not the end of the world or anything. She's your sister so you tell him," he pointed a finger into Max's chest. Max smacked it away and gave Lex a small push. He opened his mouth to say something, but Chuck interrupted them.

"One of you better tell me exactly what the hell is going on here right now," he ordered. Both boys paled slightly and tried to break away from Chuck's eye contact. Then suddenly Charlie's bed room door flung open and she stepped out.

"You want to know what's going on?!" she screamed. All boys looked to her with slightly frightened eyes. "Fine I'll tell you! This!" she motioned to her breasts, "It's what's going on! These things that seemed to have grown over night!" her voice roared. Chuck looked at her for a moment and then his eyes widened. He quickly looked away from them and to Lex.

"What did you do?" he questioned. Lex frowned, how did this suddenly get turned on him? Max started to laugh again until his father shot him the death glare. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"He didn't do anything! They are just growing so tell me if mom didn't have big boobs then where in the hell did these things come from?!" she boomed. Chuck turned back to face his daughter, not sure of what to say. It was true that Blair did not have large breasts before she had children. Charlie's new... pair weren't over sized, but way too big for his liking. Great now the boys really were going to be a problem. Maybe her having a boyfriend wasn't so bad... wait no do not think that! Bad Chuck, he scolded himself.

"Hey guys what's going on? Oh my god look at you," Blair smiled as she came up the stairs. She immediately went to Charlie and put a hand over her mouth. "Well they have been growing, but I think they're done now," she concluded. Chuck could not believe how casual this all was to her. By the look on Charlie's face he took it neither could she.

"Mom!" she screamed. "Where did I get these things from? I mean they're nice don't get me wrong, but... umm...." she stuttered.

"Very nice," Lex commented.

"If you don't want to die I suggest you shut up," Chuck glared at him. He quickly looked away and backed behind Max again. Blair's eyes went to everyone in the room and then to Charlie.

"Sweetie it's not that big of a deal. You could have gotten them from a previous generation. I mean Ephram got his eyes from his grandfather maybe these came from..." she trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. It was always hard to mention Chuck's mother. "You could have gotten them form anywhere," she corrected. Chuck looked down for a moment and his previous scowl softened a bit. He realized right away what Blair stopped herself from saying.

"Well what am I supposed to do about them?" Charlie crossed her arms and pursed her lips. Blair frowned in confusion and Max rolled his eyes.

"I could give you a few..." Lex started to cough. "I mean you're probably just going to need to buy a bigger bra. Man is it hot in here or... okay so not what I meant you know I'm just going to go take a shower... not a cold shower or anything... um... yeah," he stuttered on. With each word Chuck seemed to glare even more. So finally he just took off down the hallway. Max followed him, now bored with the subject. Blair turned to look at Chuck.

"Well we will go and get you bigger bras before you leave for Europe sweetie um... I mean did you just now notice this happening. I've kind of suspected it for a while now," Blair struggled with her words a bit. The whole situation was getting more awkward as the time went on. Charlie's eyes widened and she blushed a bit. "Okay I take it not so um we can all just pretend this did not happen," she clapped her hands together.

"Kind of hard to do that now," Chuck muttered. Both girls glared at him. "What? Did you think I would throw a party for this or something? In fact I think we should reconsider the Europe trip," he crossed his arms and tried to stand his ground. Blair rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Ignore your father, you're going on the trip. You'll just need some new bras and a new bikini. Why don't we go and get them right now," she offered. Charlie nodded slowly.

"Why does she need a bikini?" Chuck groaned.

"You are not helping," Blair turned around and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Neither of you are!" Charlie pointed out. "You're making me feel awkward so just leave me alone," with that she went into her room and slammed the door.

–

_(A Few Days Passed)_

–

Chuck turned over in bed and smiled. The room was so warm and the body next to him was even warmer. His eyes remained closed, but his hands snaked around Blair. That's when he heard her giggle. He opened his eyes and saw she stared at him. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Well I knew you liked waking up next to me, but you've seem to have taken it to a giddy level Mrs. Bass," he told her with a smirk. Blair rolled her eyes, but then sat up in bed. Chuck groaned and sat up to pull her to him. There was no way she could just leave. The wake-up was perfect and not to be tampered with just yet. "Just where do you think you're going lover?"

"I am not your lover," she frowned, "I am your wife. There is a big difference mister." He chuckled and kissed her shoulder. A happy sigh came from her and he felt his stomach flutter a bit. "Now unhand me you retched man. Your child is in need of breakfast and only my breasts can deliver it." He loved how playful she was this morning.

"Have Dorota put him on the bottle. He's five months now, we'll take him off early," he argued and continued to kiss her neck. Blair rolled her eyes. Of course he was not serious, but just did not want her to leave. She crossed her arms and although he could not see pouted her lips.

"Please do not remind me how fast our son is growing. My heart is breaking enough as it is," she shuddered. Chuck sighed and removed his lips from her neck. Instead he pulled her into him. It was true Ephram's baby days seemed to go by way more rapidly than Charlie and Max's.

"Blair everyone told us the second... well technically third time around would go a lot faster than the first. Or at leas it would seem that way I mean," he tried to comfort her as best as he could. She nodded and stared at her hands pressed to his chest. "But you know smothering him is not going to stop it," he lifted her chin so she could meet his eyes.

"I know that," she scoffed, "I just... he needs to be fed." Chuck parted his lips to say something, but then they heard a scream. "Dorota!" Blair called with fear, since it was her voice. Chuck frowned and they both got up from the bed. Dorota ran into the room in a frenzy.

"Miss Blair I got to give Ephram bath and set him on under Sea floor toy. I turn around and he gone!" she shouted. Blair's heart fell to the pit of her stomach. Chuck was out the door before her. "I look and he no in room!" Dorota added, but the parents were already gone.

"Chuck what if he's been kidnapped!?" Blair shouted as they started to look around. Chuck bent down to look under the crib, but it's not like he crawled yet. He had just managed to sit up. "Chuck?!"

"He has not been kidnapped Blair. No one can get in our house. I think Dorota would hear footsteps behind her," he tried to keep his cool. "Ephram where are you? Mommy and daddy are looking for you," he tried. Had he rolled away perhaps? Blair started a nervous pace and went to the closet.

"Then what happened Chuck? Someone had to move him he can't crawl!" she shouted and slammed the door shut again. He was not in there. Chuck stood up about to say something, but then there was a loud bark. "Oh my god..." she said slowly, "If that dog hurt him I'll kill it!" she was out the door and down the hallway in a matter of seconds. Chuck was right behind her. Mr. Darcy had never been rough, stayed away from the baby for the most part, but both assumed the worst. Chuck felt the panic rise in him, but then suddenly knocked into Blair. He blinked and looked to her as she just stood in the doorway.

"Blair what are you...?" he trailed off and looked in. The room was Ephram's playroom. Chuck saw Mr. Darcy run around in circles on the rug, while Ephram trailed behind... in a crawl. "He's crawling," was all he managed to say. Blair could not speak, but stared at Ephram as he chased the small dog in a crawl. Suddenly he stopped though and looked at his parents. His blue eyes widened and he fell back into a sitting position. He shot up his small arms and giggled.

"Oh baby!" Blair exclaimed and swooped him up. She snuggled him against her and kissed him about a hundred times. "You are such a smart baby boy! Oh mommy loves you so much! We were so worried and just because you are such a good little crawler, yes you are! Yes you are!" she went on and on. Chuck chuckled and kissed Ephram's head when Blair finally pulled apart from his just a bit.

"That's my boy," he ruffled the small amount of hair Ephram had. Ephram giggled and Blair let him lean over to place a sloppy kiss on his fathers cheek. "Daddy's smart little boy," Chuck complimented. Ephram smiled at both of his parents, very happy with all the attention. "Charlie! Max come here!" he shouted.

"What is it?" they asked in union. Their father hardly yelled so they had assumed the worst and ran from their bedrooms. When all they saw was their parents and Ephram, Max frowned. Running was not his favorite thing to do... he got his exercise elsewhere and now they made him run for no reason?

"Watch this," Blair smiled and bent down. Both twins looked at each other and then to their parents as if they were crazy. "Okay Ephram go to your brother and sister," she nudged him a bit. Chuck smiled with pride and watched Ephram carefully. Ephram started to crawl towards them and both the twins eyes widened.

"Well I'll be damned," Max shook his head with a smile.

"He beat me. I'm the one who's done everything the earliest," Charlie exclaimed with shock. Chuck and Blair smiled and shook their head. Charlie then looked to Ephram, "What's up with this?" she asked. Ephram only fell back into a sitting position and let out a giggle. Nobody missed the infamous smirk he sent her either. The little Bass had once again won.

–

"So are you sure you want to do this?" Max teased as him, Charlie, and Lex walked into the piercing place. Charlie glared at him and clung to Lex a bit more. "I mean it's going to hurt," he snickered. Lex let out a chuckle of his own, but it quickly stopped when Charlie went to pull away from him.

"Alright babe calm down everything will be fine. If you want to get it then you're good with pain and if you don't then we'll leave right now," he soothed her. She pursed her lips for a moment and looked between him and Max. After a hard stare from her boyfriend Max sighed.

"Yeah sis, I checked the place out. Nothing has ever gone wrong here and they're willing to do whatever we want," he assured her. She bit her bottom lip as they walked into where the piercing person was. An older woman, about thirties stood there, with tattoos on her arms. Other than that though the place was clean and decorated with taste.

"Let's do this boys," she decided and let go of both of them. The woman smiled and started to get out what was needed. Charlie dressed for the occasion in a college t-shirt and Sofie shorts. So she pulled up the shirt to expose her stomach. Lex's eyes immediately raked over her and she smiled at him.

"Alright that's enough Sparks," Max muttered and smacked him on the back. Lex quickly met her eyes again and both boys stepped closer. Charlie looked down to the woman who now held out a tray of different belly rings and such.

"Choose one please," the woman instructed and set it down on the counter. Charlie started to look it over, Max and Lex did the same. She bit her bottom lip, unsure of which one she wanted. Then her head turned to her two boys for support.

"I don't know which one. I want something with class obviously," she told them. Her hands went over the white gold and real diamonds section, "I mean definitely something in this category, but I don't want anything that hangs down a lot and will catch on something. As good as I am with pain, getting my belly button ripped out... not on my list."

"Well how about the playboy bunny one to go along with your... owe!" Lex screeched as he grabbed at his foot. Max snickered at the display. His sister glared at Lex and gave him a push. He stumbled, only being on one foot as it was, but didn't fall over completely. She then looked to Max and did the puppy dog pout. He rolled his eyes, but looked them over.

"What about this one sis?" he suggested as his hand pointed to a Chanel one. It didn't hang down that much and was real diamonds with white gold. It was the two connecting C's aka Chanel's regular logo. Her face immediately lit up and he knew he had chosen well. "Guess I win this one," he stuck his tongue out at Lex. Lex copied his movements and Charlie rolled her eyes at both of them.

"Boys," she shook her head and left them. The woman nodded when she showed her the one she wanted and got it out. Then she told Charlie to stand up straight and make sure her shirt did not fall down while she pierced her belly button. Lex pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. "Could you stop it with the pictures and give me a little support here?" she snapped at him as the lady cleaned her belly button.

"Sorry Bass, but you just looked too damn cute... and freaking sexy of course," he smirked as he made his way over to her. Max on the other hand lounged on a chair to watch it all. Lex pecked her lips before she had to turn around fully. "Relax it's only going to hurt a bit," he soothed.

"Alright now stay very still," the lady told her as she held out the belly button with her tool thing. Charlie looked down to it, but when she saw the needle looked away. "Get ready..." she warned. Charlie squeezed her eyes shut and let out a squeal when she pierced the needle through.

"Oh god," Max looked away. Lex hadn't watched, but looked at Charlie. Out of all of them the Bass boy seemed to be most upset. When the lady was done she went to talk to Max, who agreed to pay for the whole thing. She left instructions on how to clean and the cleaner she would need. Charlie kept her shirt up, but turned into Lex.

"So how does it look?" she asked, smile large. Her hands circled around it. She, herself, was very pleased with it, but if Lex hated it she might die. After all he's her boyfriend. She looked up to see his eyes glued to it. "Lex?" her voice broke a little out of nerves. There was no smile on his face which meant he could hate it.

"Did it hurt?" he finally spoke, eyes with hers again. Charlie frowned in confusion. He just disregarded her question completely.

"No... not really, well yeah, but I'm good with pain. I date you don't I?" she flashed the infamous Bass smirk. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, but then smiled. His hands went around her waist.

"You better be nice Bass or I wont' tell you how incredibly hot you are," he chuckled. She instantly kissed his lips. They only had to break apart when her phone started to ring. Lex groaned and Charlie rolled her eyes. She slowly reached down and took out her phone.

"Hello?" her tone sounded very agitated. Lex watched her slowly turn to look at Max. It was then he saw his best friend had his own phone out as he smirked at them. "Max..." she glared at him.

"If you two are done sucking each others faces I'd like to leave," he chuckled. Charlie hung up the phone and had to resist the urge to chuck it at him. "Let's go!" Max shouted and went out the door. Lex chuckled and pulled Charlie along with him.

–

Chuck walked towards Charlie's door. To his liking it was opened so he could see in. Charlie had her suitcases on the bed as she packed. He was about to say something when another came up and wrapped his arms around her. He took a step back and glared at the back of Lex's head. She giggled and turned around to peck his lips.

"Hey there boyfriend," a huge grin spread out on her face. Chuck's face fell a little. He remembered when daddy was the only one who could get that kind of smile from her. "I told you that I needed to pack. How am I ever to get anything done if you keep..." her hands pushed against his chest, "distracting me?" She quirked her eyebrows playfully. Chuck crossed his arms and felt a bit of shock. He assumed Lex was the one who always did things like this. It seemed his daughter was more like him than he thought... oh shit.

"I'm not here to distract you baby. Only to help you pack. That chair over there was getting pretty lonely," Lex chuckled. Okay that whole baby thing was definitely going to have to go, Chuck thought bitterly. The only way that word applied to his daughter was for him and Blair. She was their baby girl, their daughter, no one else's baby anything.

"Well there's still enough time to pack later," she smirked. "Right now this sounds a little more fun," her lips connected with his. Chuck instantly moved into the room, not bothering to even do his usual knock. Charlie immediately pushed Lex off of her and turned to look at him. "Dad we were just..." she trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Mr. Bass we were only kissing and I wasn't going to..." Lex stuttered a bit and moved away from Charlie. Chuck quirked an eyebrow and pursed his lips. Then instead of doing the usual penetrating Lex routine he turned to the real master mind of the situation.

"Get lost Lex. I need a moment alone with my daughter," he told him. Lex nodded and was out the door instantly. Charlie frowned in confusion and looked from the doorway, Lex had gone out, and then back to her father again. "Sit down, this may be a while," he sighed and motioned towards the bed.

"I'd rather pack while you talk," she shrugged and started to do just that. Chuck rolled his eyes, stubborn just like her mother. "So if this is about me being the one to put the moves on Lex, while you spied," she emphasized that word, "then I'm sorry and it won't happen in this room again."

"Oh now I feel so much better Charlotte. I'm only sending you off to Europe with your boyfriend, It''s nice to know you two won't fool around in this room though," his voice dripped with sarcasm. Charlie laughed a bit and shook her head. He smiled and started to help her pack. "I'm seriously rethinking this whole Europe thing. You and Lex are getting too serious," he muttered.

"We're not having sex," it slipped from her lips. Chuck immediately froze and felt his heart stop at the word. That word was in no way ever to be associated with his daughter. "Sorry," she mumbled as she saw his expression, "but I just want you to know that we're not having sex. I don't plan to until we both know that we love each other."

"You're too young to be in love. You can't know for sure on that kind of thing until late forties," he interjected quickly. Charlie rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, teenagers and even young adults for that matter have no idea of the true meaning of the word," he stressed.

"Dad," she scoffed, "You are the last person who has the right to say that kind of thing. Let's say for one instance I even believed that was what you truly thought now, it would make you a huge hypocrite. Auntie Serena told me that you were in love with mom since you were little kids. You apparently plotted against your own best friend in every way possible until that night at Victrola."

"Who told you about that night? Serena?" he snapped, anger evident. It was a huge moment for him, but not something he wanted his kids to know about. Well not his daughter at least. Then she would think it was okay to do something like that and it wasn't. Times were different... wait did he really just think that? Okay regardless it was just not something he wanted her to know details on.

"No Auntie Serena did not tell me," she said slowly. Chuck narrowed his eyes and gave a look that said spill right now. Finally she sighed and walked over to her dresser. Her hands reached in and brought out a familiar looking book. One that had disappeared to his knowledge around Freshmen year. At least that's when Blair no longer allowed him to look at her diary. "I've been reading mom's diary. Don't worry I've skipped over the descriptive sex scenes," her face flashed with guilt.

"Let me see it," Chuck whispered and locked her door. Charlie started to laugh at his reaction, but sat down on the bed. He was right next to her and snatched the book away. "What does it say about junior year?" he questioned. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"You mean who did she think was better in bed?" she smirked.

"Watch it," he warned. "So which page do I find that on?" Charlie laughed more and shook her head. Then she leaned over and flipped to one of the pages. It was a very large diary, almost broke at the seams. Chuck scanned over it and then frowned, "Charlotte you just put me on the page where she describes the sex between her and Nate at the high society ball." There was much bitterness in his tone.

"Yeah read on and you'll see it's all you need to read to make your decision," she motioned towards it. Chuck turned to do that, but then stopped. He slowly looked at his daughter. "No," she shook her head, "I did not read that! Ewe dad that's gross. I had Lex read over everything first and mark the pages I should not read," she explained. Chuck nodded, but then another thought came to mind.

"You allowed your horny teenage boyfriend to read about your mother having sex?" he asked with much disbelief. Charlie's face slowly showed the realization that took place.

"You don't think he like enjoyed..."

"Do not ask me that," Chuck shook his head. "In fact I am removing this from your possession. Somehow I feel in your hands only havoc will be caused," he sighed and stood up.

"But dad..."

"No buts," he shrugged and went to the door. "This is your mothers private diary," he told her.

"Okay let's call her in here now and give it back then," she countered.

"No I'll just give it to her later," he argued.

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"Maybe after you read it."

"This discussion is over Charlotte."

"Whatever dad..." she rolled her eyes. Chuck sighed and went out the door. Okay so maybe what he needed to get rid of all this stress was some good, quality reading time. Oh look he had a book right here... well since nothing else was available.

–

Charlie had finally finished packing and had her bags taken down to the limo. She now walked over to the dresser and checked her purse. Once she was satisfied all small things she may need on the plane were there she put it by the door. There was no question in the fact she would be delirious in the morning and her mother would be the one to grab it. Plus Andrea and Lex were going to spend the night and no doubt all four of them would camp out in the home theater and stay up until dawn.

"Knock, knock," Blair smiled and then literally did knock on her open door. Charlie turned to look at her mother and smiled. The previous parent meeting with her father was strange, but her mother and her usually had good talks. There was no judgment, her mother always made sure of it. Charlie knew this was because of mom and grandmothers relationship through high school wasn't very good.

"Come in," Charlie told her and sat down on the bed. Blair did the same, turned towards her. Charlie noticed how nervous she seemed. Her mother fidgeted with Charlie's comforter and bit her bottom lip. This was weird because her mother never acted this way. "Is something wrong mom?" she raised her eyebrows as the question was asked.

"Well... I just... this trip is going to be the first time you're away from your father and I. Plus Lex is going and you two are getting serious. I just think it's time we... you know had the talk," she held up her hands, "This does not mean in anyway that I encourage you having sex Charlie. In fact I think you should wait and I know that makes me a hypocrite, but I'm your mother and okay with that. It's just unlike your father, I'm not delusional and know just because I command you not to do something doesn't mean you won't." Her voice picked up in speed and she took Charlie's hands in hers.

"I wasn't going to call you a hypocrite," Charlie assured her, "I mean I'd call dad that because well... he lost his at like thirteen, but I think you lost yours at the right time with the right person. You may have thought differently art the time, but now you know you're in love with him. I'm not saying I know without a doubt I'll marry Lex when I'm older, but I do know I'm in love with him and that when the right moment comes along I will give it to him regardless of what other say." She searched her mothers eyes for the slightest twinge of anger. Blair inhaled a deep breath, being a lot to hear from her sixteen year old daughter.

"Honey are you sure it's love? Because once upon a time I thought I was madly in love with your uncle Nate and now know it was only infatuation. I almost gave myself to him, tried on many occasions. I don't want you to make a mistake if you're not sure. I mean how do you know you love him?" she asked, voice sincere. Charlie's soft smile didn't falter at all though, but grew a little.

"It's not a Nate and Blair romance mom. It's a Chuck and Blair romance. I know it," she nodded.

"But how?" Blair protested. Her daughter seemed to grow up more and more when she saw her. Love was a serious thing to embark on while being a teenager, Blair knew more than anything. It would hurt her a lot at times and that scared Blair. In no way did she or Chuck ever want Charlie to go through with that, despite the happy ending it came with.

"Because I love his faults as much as I love his perfections, his worst moments no less than his best, and because I know if I asked him to he'd let me go..." her voice broke a bit at the thought, "And I'd do the same for him if it was what he truly wanted. I know that he's not there yet and he doesn't feel what I feel, but I think one day he will. I'm not afraid to take the time and try as best as I can to heal all wounds others have left on him... even if my only payment is for him to say it just once." Her hand wrapped around the locket and she stared forward as if he was right in front of her. "That's how I know," she nodded her head and turned so her eyes met her mothers, "That's how I know." It was repeated to show the meaning and Blair felt it. Her daughter had literally left her speechless. Blair's heart felt warmth and beamed with pride for Charlie. All she could think of to do was pull her into a hug to hide the happy tears the fell from her eyes.

"I love you so much Charlie," Blair whispered. She pulled away and dabbed at her eyes. Charlie laughed a bit with a bright smile brought out for her mother. "But," her tone turned serious, "You make sure to take care of your heart too. And you come to me when it happens Charlotte Bass." She grabbed onto her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm not your father. I won't be happy about it, but I won't be mad. I don't want you to ever think you can't come to me for something, understand? No matter what you do, I am your mother and I will love you no less," she stressed each word. Charlie smiled softly and then hugged her mom again.

"I promise," she vowed in all honesty. "I love you mom and I'll always come to you," the hug tightened. Blair could only hope that she really would. Sure it was a secret against Chuck, something he would kill her for saying, but this was her daughter. There were somethings only a mother could understand.

–

"Dad what did you want to talk to me about?" Max asked as he came into his fathers study. Chuck slammed a book shut and shoved it in a drawer. It held no interest with Max though so he just rolled his eyes and fell down in the seat in front of the desk. Chuck sighed and folded his hands atop his desk.

"I want to talk to you about what happened at your sixteenth birthday with... Nathaniel's daughter," he coughed the last part. It seemed weird to say it out loud. Max looked away, no longer able to make eye contact. The whole situation had gone from hot to awkward when his dad opened the door. In all honesty it was the last thing he ever wanted to speak of again, with his father especially.

"Look dad we're going to lock the door next time. She just took me by surprise is all. It's the closest we've gotten to sealing the deal yet," he responded and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Chuck felt a pull in his stomach. He had used the whole, 'seal the deal' line with Nathaniel back in high school. Now his son associated it with his best friends daughter.

"Well locking the door was not what I wanted to speak with you about. The thing is I had no idea you and Andrea were getting so serious. You mother most certainly doesn't know because if she did you would not be going to Europe," he told him, tone stern.

"Well dad I think mom knows I'm not a virgin by now," Max stressed. "I mean I know she's good with denial, but come on. For all you know she may think Andrea and I have already..."

"It's completely different Max. Andrea is a virgin and those other girls were not. I don't think you realize how big the situation of having sex is to her. She could end up hating you the next morning if the slightest thing goes wrong. You should really think this through," he interrupted. Max bit his bottom lip as his eyes fell from his fathers.

"Dad are you only telling me this because you think I'm going to have sex with her on the Europe trip?" Max asked, point blank. They both knew he never beat around the bush. Plus this whole conversation, in his opinion, needed to be ended very soon. Chuck narrowed his eyes at his son's tone of voice.

"No. I'm having this conversation with you regardless of the trip or not. My point is that Andrea's father is my best friend. He's going through a lot right now and the last thing he needs is his daughter winding up pregnant or something. Have you even checked to see if she's on birth control? Condom's can break you know, believe me," he mumbled the last part.

"Dad I know," Max raised his voice a bit to make his point clear, "I've had sex before. As for Andrea I don't know if she's on the pill. It's not just something you ask, but it's her who wants to have sex so I'm sure she's thought it through. If not then we'll use a condom because it's very rare they do break."

"Wait a minute," Chuck held up his hand, "You mean to tell me my daughter is the one practically attacking her boyfriend and my son, former player not that there's anything wrong with that, is the one who is being pushed into sex by his girlfriend?" There was much disbelief in his tone.

"First off," Max pointed at him, "I'm not being pushed into sex. I happen to enjoy sex very much which should be a known fact considering you and mom... as for Charlie, well are you just figuring this out now? Lex is a bit of a manwhore yes, but he respects Charlie way too much to come on too strong. It's her that triggers everything. When are you going to get it in your head that she's not so innocent anymore?"

"Don't talk about your sister like that," Chuck interjected.

"I wasn't saying it in a bad way. She's just more like us than we think. If you're going to have the sex talk with anyone then I suggest talking about it with Charlie. Actually that would be awkward have mom talk about it with her," he corrected himself.

"There is no need for that because Charlie is not doing anything like that until she's forty. Stop trying to switch over to her though, our conversation is not over. I need to tell you something so you can be prepared. If Andrea finds out while in Europe, which I bet she will, she's going to be vulnerable and sad. This is why you will not sleep with her when this happens," his face took on a very serious look.

"It's about her parents isn't it?" Max asked slowly. Chuck nodded, rubbed his eyes, and then took a deep breath. They hadn't planned to tell the children, but Andrea would want to visit her mother while in Europe. They needed to be prepared for the absolute worse. "They're not together anymore are they?" Max added.

"Well they're not divorced. Nate has it in his head that he can get Vanessa to come back to him, but she's... well she's met someone else Max. It has nothing to do with the kids, but when Andrew and Andrea do find out they won't see it that way. You are in no way to tell Andrea any of this, but just be there for her if it happens. I mean be there in a comforting way. You'll regret it if you end up having sex with her because of it, trust me," he told him. It was like when Blair tried to get him in bed back in high school. It was only because her world was crashing, for she had slept with Carter Baizen the night before. Chuck had declined and could only hope Max would do the same. Hopefully a similar situation wouldn't evolve at all though.

"Wow... that's heavy," Max ran his hand in his hair and fell back in the chair a bit. Chuck nodded in agreement, but frowned when Max stood up. "Look I appreciate that you told me this and it will be taken into consideration on the trip," he nodded.

"That's all I ask," Chuck sighed. He knew this was the best he would get with Max. His son would never willingly admit he would put feelings before sex. Despite it could very well be true, for Andrea, but never to be said out loud. It was something he would not be able to do until he was older. Chuck knew this because it was how he was at Max's age. "Now get a good nights sleep because you're leaving early in the morning for Paris."

"Well I guess it's good I took French this year then," Max smirked and went towards the door.

"Please we both saw your report card," Chuck snorted. Max glared at him, but then they both shared a smile. Finally the conversation had ended. Max took his exit and went out the door.

–

"Okay Ephram you are all dressed for bed," Blair whispered and lifted him up from the changing table. Ephram did not smile like usual though, but just remained silent with a blank looking face. Blair frowned and turned him towards her. "Is something wrong baby?" her voice was quite and soothing, but concerned. He did not make a sound, but just stared at her with large blue eyes.

"Are you putting him to bed?" Chuck asked as he came in the door. Blair looked up and he noticed the frown on her face. "What's wrong?" he walked over to her and Ephram. Blair shook her head and stroked back some of Ephram's hair.

"He's acting weird Chuck. Before bed he always cries or gets a burst of energy at night. Lately he's been making a lot of noise even though he doesn't really talk, but now he's silent. Plus whenever I talk to him he smiles and now he just keeps looking at me like this," she explained and examined Ephram a bit more.

"Well maybe he's just really tired. Here come to daddy Ephram," Chuck sighed and reached for him. Blair handed him over and Chuck stared into his eyes. "Hey there little guy. Are you alright?" Blair watched him carefully and found Chuck's voice to be soothing. Ephram only blinked in response.

"Chuck what if somethings really wrong with him? Does he have a fever?" she nudged him as her voice rose more in panic. Chuck kept his hidden better, but felt the same way. His son acted weird and he didn't like it at all. His hand lifted to Ephram's forehead.

"No," he shook his head, "He doesn't feel warm at all, just normal." Blair bit her bottom lip and put her own hand to his forehead. Chuck knew it's not that she didn't trust him, but just to reassure herself completely. When she retracted her hand she looked relaxed for a moment, but then in distress again. "Let's see what he does if we put him in the crib and then we can call the doctor," Chuck nodded. He could care less if he had a fever or not, he still wanted to know what was going on. Blair nodded and walked with Chuck over to the crib. Right before Ephram was lied down he let out a loud scream.

"Oh my god!" Blair jumped a bit. Chuck retracted him quickly to soothe him, but Ephram was silent again. He did not cry at all, but just put on the same face from before. As if he had never screamed. Blair looked to Chuck and they both knew the other thought the same thing. "Um... let me try to put him in. Maybe he's used to me tucking him in first," she suggested. Chuck agreed and handed over Ephram. "Here baby let mommy but you to bed," she told him with a smile and tried to put him down. Ephram let out another scream and Blair lifted him quickly.

"I don't understand," Chuck admitted as they both stared at their son. Ephram just looked back, eyes very calm, once again no sign that he had screamed at all seconds ago. "I'm going to go call a doctor," he concluded and turned his back to go to the door. Ephram turned and watched him leave. Chuck was just about out the door.

"Dada," Ephram spoke. Chuck froze in the doorway and felt his breath stop. Blair's eyes enlarged and she stared at Ephram, looked to Chuck, and then back to Ephram. Neither Chuck or Blair could form words. Chuck couldn't even find it in him to move enough to turn around yet. "Dada," Ephram's little arms shot out towards his father.

"Chuck..." Blair's voice was shaky and she stared at Chuck, unsure of what to do. Chuck slowly turned around and met her eyes. Then he looked to Ephram who still waited patiently for his father to come to him. "Did he just...?" she could not form words at all.

"I think he did," Chuck nodded slowly and managed to take steps forward. Ephram's face lit up with a huge smile when Chuck finally reached him. "Isn't he too young?" he took Ephram from Blair. Ephram snuggled against him and smiled at his mother. Actually it wasn't a smile, but none other than the infamous Bass smirk.

"I mean," Blair put her hands to her head, "Charlie didn't say her first word until six and a half months and Max barely made it at seven months. Chuck... he's barely five months." The shock was still present in both of them. "I don't believe it, but I just heard it... twice. I mean we both did," she nodded. Chuck wondered if it was more to assure him or herself.

"I hate to say it, but I actually thought he'd do everything later than the twins. After what happened and how small he is... I mean I've heard of babies talking early, but I never thought he would..." Chuck trailed off, unsure of if he should say it. Blair didn't get mad though, but instead understood what he meant. Then all of the sudden she put her hand to her mouth and let out a laugh.

"Chuck," a bright smile formed on her face, "Our baby said his first word at five months. Our child is gifted... oh your a such a wonderful gifted little smart baby," Blair cooed and kissed Ephram's nose. "Yes you are, yes you are, yes you are. Say dada for mama again. Say it," her voice went into high pitch praise mode

"Dada," he said again as if he understood her request. Chuck let out a happy laugh of his own and pulled Ephram against him. He kissed the top of his head and Ephram giggled. Chuck was so happy, but then looked to see Blair. Her eyes had watered up a bit and he felt his heart sink.

"Blair I'm sure he'll say mama soon. I thought he would say mama first I mean he's with you all day when I'm at work and... I'm sorry that..." he started to ramble. Blair shook her head though and wiped her eyes.

"No it's not that. Chuck," she sighed and smiled, "I could never be angry about something like that. I'm crying because he's growing up too fast. I mean crawling and now talking. I just... I feel like I'll wake-up one day and he'll be all grown up. He's my last baby," another tear fell from her eye. Chuck wiped it quickly and pulled Blair to him. "I'm just being silly though. Mama is so proud of you baby," she told Ephram and took him from Chuck. Ephram played with her curls and smiled up at her. Chuck kept his face smiling, but deep down had the same thoughts. All of their children were growing up way too fast.

–

Charlie looked around the home theater. Her and Max had brought in tons of blankets and pillows and spread them in front of the screen. It was a childish thing to do, have a sleepover, but they were too excited about Europe to care. Lex and Andrea were going to spend the night since they had to leave early for Paris tomorrow morning. Lex had already spent the night a lot so it wasn't that big for him. In fact him and Max went to go get junk food for the night.

"Hey best friend," Andrea exclaimed as she came into the room. Charlie spun around and was immediately attacked with a hug. Saying Andrea was excited was a definite understatement. "Awe I'm so excited tomorrow!" she giggled and parted with Charlie just enough so look her in the eye.

"Oh come on Andrea, we've both been to Europe plenty of times," Charlie was always the one to keep her cool. Although at times her excitement would surface in a very obvious matter, it was in no way as much as Andrea. Andrea rolled her eyes and just hugged Charlie again. She then looked around the room. "Are we having a NJBC 2.0 sleepover?" she joked. They had learned of their parents name long ago and somehow had ended up being called NJBC 2.0 at one point.

"What else would we do the night before Europe?" Charlie smirked and fell down on the pallet. Andrea did the same and both girls stared at the ceiling. "I almost had sex with Lex on my birthday. Well I mean I planned to, but then all that happened," Charlie admitted out of nowhere. It was something she had kept from Andrea and now since they had a moment alone, decided to share.

"I sort of figured," Andrea sighed, "Do you think it will happen on the Europe trip?" Charlie turned to look at Andrea and Andrea did the same to Charlie. Both girls were silent for a moment as Charlie thought about it.

"Well I told my mom I was ready and I am... but I don't want to plan anything just yet. I think it will happen when the moments right, you know? My mother didn't plan hers and it's what started the whole Chuck and Blair dynamic. I want something like that," she explained with a nod.

"I guess that's where we differ than Charlie," Andrea smiled, "I mean I want mine to be right too and not be regretted, but I actually want to plan it. To appreciate each moment, slowly. More soft, but also filled with passion. I told your brother it would happen on the Europe trip."

"He isn't pressuring you is he?" Charlie asked, alert. Andrea shook her head in response. "Good because if he is then just tell me and I will personally kick his ass. He's a lot more experienced than you, heck both of our boys are probably the most experienced on the Upper East Side," she let out a small laugh, but there was a twinge of sadness. Andrea picked up on it instantly because she knew how it felt.

"Why did we have to fall for manwhores?" Andrea smirked, trying to lighten the mood. Charlie parted her lips to make a smart remark, but then they were interrupted.

"Because we're so damn sexy," Max smirked and dumped the junk food bags on the floor. Andrea rolled her eyes, but didn't protest in the least when he pulled her into a kiss. Charlie frowned, her own boyfriend did not seem to be present. It was then someone wrapped them arms around her from behind and pulled her into his lap. Lex turned her into his chest and kissed her.

"Okay, okay," Andrea interrupted all the kisses and pushed a hand to Max's chest. "We can not do this the whole evening or all of lips are going to be swollen tomorrow and your parents might just cancel the trip," she giggled and crawled out of Max's lap. Charlie did the same thing so they all sat in a circle.

"Fine," Lex sighed and pulled Charlie to his side. It was sort of a lop sided circle because of it, but none of the teens seemed to care all that much. "What exactly have you ladies planned for tonight? And please do not say something lame like resting up for the trip because Maxwell and I have had about four red bulls today," him and Max exchanged a grin.

"How are you two not bouncing off the walls then?" Charlie frowned towards her boyfriend.

"Because Lex Sparks will never be one of those annoying, hyper, bouncy people," he replied and pecked her lips. Charlie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Now stop changing the subject. We all know Archibald most likely has a strict itinerary..."

"Are you calling me a nerd Sparks..." Andrea narrowed her eyes. "Stand up for your girlfriend," she hit Max playfully in the chest. Max looked between Andrea and Lex. He then stroked her cheek.

"Awe honey it's okay... in your case being a nerd is hot," he answered. Neither noticed it was the easy way out, but Charlie did. She laughed at this and Max joined in with her. Andrea made a face, not liking the answer she got, but didn't hold a grudge for long.

"Ooh let's play I never," Charlie decided. "I think Andrea and I have a few things we'd like to learn about you two... now let's see. If we've done something than... wait we can't all get drunk tonight," her lips pouted. Lex chuckled a bit and kissed her head.

"Well then we won't drink. What we'll do is have points and whoever has the least points will get the big bed on the private jet," Andrea offered. "Oh, but also you have to elaborate if you did something and people as you about it. No killing each other over something they did either. Charlie and I will not hold a grudge for past actions and neither are you allowed to," she pointed to the boys.

"Sparks?" Max asked with raised eyebrows. Lex finally nodded in agreement to the terns. So Max turned back to his girlfriend and smiled, "We agree then. Bring it on Archibald."

"Oh you know I always bring it Bass," she countered.

"Did I step into a Kristen Dunce movie or something?" Charlie joked. Both of them glared at her, but she just turned into Lex. "Save me boyfriend," she giggled.

"Leave her alone losers," Lex stuck out his tongue. It was all very playful, but he would defend Charlie against anyone even if she didn't ask. Everyone knew this, there was a reason less guys messed with her at school. Only the one's with a lot off balls crossed Lex Sparks and in turn his best friend and her brother Max Bass.

"Alright let's just start the game," Andrea said and pulled took a pad of paper and pen out of her purse. Nobody remarked on this because she always had it. She then wrote down all of their names and left space for the points. "Who wants to make a statement first?" her eyes looked around at everyone.

"I will," Charlie spoke up and pondered her mind for a question. It didn't take long for her to get one. She parted her lips and cleared her throat. "I never have touched a guys little friend," she said without shame. Andrea burst out in laughter.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed.

"What it's true. There's no other way to say it. Now come who's done it and your own don't count," she spared a giggle and glance at Max and Lex.

"I haven't, but I don't know who's little anything you've been looking at," Lex scoffed. Charlie rolled her eyes and then looked to her brother.

"Please sis, I enjoy many different things, but touching another guys package is something I don't plan on doing anytime soon... or ever for that matter," Max answered. Andrea then saw all eyes on her. She bit her bottom lip and looked down.

"Oh ewe!" Charlie moaned and turned into Lex as if it was in front of her. "Do not elaborate on that one at all please. Max ugh," she made a gagging noise. Max chuckled and shook his head. Andrea blushed bright red and was thankful that Lex was being nice and not giving her a weird look like he usually would to torment her.

"You're the one who asked sis," Max smirked. "Now I believe it's my turn. Andrea would you like to give me a hand... OWE! CHALRIE!" he shouted when he was hit in the head with a bag of cookies. Andrea broke out into laughter and her and Charlie slapped hands. Lex just gave him a look that said 'you asked for it man'. Max then shot his sister an evil grin, "I've never made out with Jason Baizen."

"Well I would hope not," Andrea snorted a laugh. Charlie glared and then slowly raised her hand. She kept her eyes forward and away from Lex. "One point for Charlie," Andrea marked. Slowly Charlie sneaked a glance at her boyfriend. His eyes were narrowed and lips were pursed. Death glare was an understatement, but then again it always was with him on subjects like this.

"I don't like that answer Bass," he said with a tightened jaw.

"Neither do I, but it's the truth," she replied. His features softened a bit, but he was still not happy about it at all. To soothe him more she leaned up and kisses his lips. He smiled in response for a moment, but then pulled her into his lap again possessively.

"Alright my turn," Andrea patted her lap. "Let's see... um... I never..." she trailed off and pursed her lips as she racked her brain for something. Then she exchanged a look with Charlie and smirked at the boys. "I never had a dream about fulfilling some crazy sexual fantasy with my current boyfriend/girlfriend," she stated. Lex and Max both muttered profanities under their breaths and then raised their hands. Andrea was about to put down a mark for Max and Lex when a voice interrupted her.

"Are you serious?" Lex asked, sounding a little too happy. Andrea looked up to see Charlie had her hand up. Her eyes widened and she broke out into a fit of giggles. "So what's your sexual fantasy Bass?" he smirked.

"Watch it Sparks," Max warned him.

"You can tell me later," Lex whispered and Charlie blushed. Andrea put the marks down. "Alright my turn," Lex decided. "Okay I never... no I've done that um... I've never had sex with anyone over twenty years old," he nodded. Charlie wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. Lex squeezed her for support though. Max glared at him and then slowly raised his hand.

"Are you serious Bass?! You just turned sixteen!" Andrea shouted.

"Hey remember the rules Archibald. You cannot get mad or hold a grudge," he pointed. She glared at him, but shut up after that. Everyone looked to Charlie since it was her turn again.

"Okay I never have had a threesome... or even sex for that matter," she muttered, eyes lowered. Andrea crossed her arms when Max and Lex did not move. "Be honest," Charlie sighed and shot a look at Max. Finally Max and Lex raised their hands. "You're losing bro," she smiled at Max. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. From there the game went on and many laughs irrupted from the four. In the end Max came in last and Charlie won.

–

"Blair?" Chuck turned into her. "Are you still awake?" he asked. Since the mention of the Europe trip he knew the night before he would not be able to rest. However the reasons he thought were not the ones that circled his mind now. He did think about the kids and worry, but the main thought process was about him and Blair.

"I am now," she giggled quietly. He smirked and pecked her lips as she turned into him. "What's wrong Mr. Bass?" her eyebrows raised in question and a playful grin took place on her lips. Damn she was beautiful. Even without the make-up and her curls sprawled out on the pillow she was a vision.

"I was just thinking," he sighed. His hand stroked up and down her arm. A few goosebumps formed on it at his touch and this made his smile grow. "This Europe trip has me worried about the kids, but it also made met think of us..." he looked into her eyes, "When we were younger, the trips we would take together. I know it's selfish, but I'm sad it's over. To be young and in love, not a care in the world."

"Sweetie," she stroked his cheek, "Young and love were were, but cares in the world we did have. You started running a billion dollar corporation at age eighteen. Anywhere we went the phone was glued to your ear for at least an hour a day." It was a joking tone, but he kept his own face serious.

"I mean it Blair. Lately I just feel so... old," he admitted. Blair blinked her eyes a few times and wandered if she and dreamed that moment. Chuck Bass, no matter what age, would never admit something like that. Yet here they were and he just did. She bit her bottom lip and prayed silently that this was not the start of a mid-life crisis. They never ended good and mostly in divorce. Life without Chuck would be hell. It just simply would not happen because she would not allow it to.

"Chuck the only reason you feel that way is because our children are teenagers. The memories you recall most are the teenage years. Anything they do will remind you of something and make you use terms like, the good old days and such. Besides Blair and Chuck Bass will never be old," she scoffed. Chuck let out a low laugh, but then his face fell again.

"Well you don't look old at all," his eyes draped over her body which was only in underwear. "I'm not protesting in anyway, but you looking like that makes me look like one of those old men who marry younger women," he mumbled. Blair let out a loud laugh at this and then had to silence it. It wouldn't wake anyone up, but it still felt weird since the whole house was so quiet and calm.

"Chuck," she shook her head, "Please do not tell me you are body conscious? I mean your body looks about the same since high school and some men get horrible wrinkles, but you have very little" Her hand reached up to his hair, "Sure you have a few gray hairs and a little more stubble on your face, but I find it very sexy. You've grown up nicely Mr. Bass." Chuck stared down at her with a warm smile. She had all of his attention in moments like this, heck she had all of his attention all the time.

"Since when did you become so confident Mrs. Bass?" he pulled her towards him and kissed her lips between words. Blair kissed him back and then shrugged.

"Probably around when I learned to appreciate these amazing boobs you gave me," she perked them up. Chuck quirked an eyebrow.

"I gave them to you?" he pondered. She nodded and relaxed her body again.

"Well they came with the children and you know two out of three. I think you deserve more credit than my other husband," she joked. Chuck of course narrowed his eyes and found no humor in this. She loved how the slightest thing made him jealous, even when it was in a joking matter. To her it was a sign of how much he knew they belonged to one another. So she didn't stop there. "I think if you gave him a chance you might like him... although he's a little upset I spend more time with you than him," she sighed.

"Blair you're not being funny," he said with clenched teeth.

"I keep telling him that even if you're not home, I can not see him here. I mean one of the kids could walk in and... well did you know he suggested I pleasure him on this bed?" she smiled because it was simply just too easy. He let out a low growl and flipped her on her back. He was over her in a matter of seconds and pressed her down into the mattress.

"If you ever pleasure another man on any bed, especially my bed and my wife, that man will be killed... slowly and painfully. You my dear will be tied to this bed and not allowed out of my sight again, are we clear?" he raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. Blair nodded and tried to hide her smile. Had he not seen what she had done? It was all provoked by her, exactly what she wanted. "Good now let's go to bed and we can go see this other husband in the morning and have him taken care of," he sighed and fell beside her.

"Chuck it was a joke," she laughed with an eye roll. He didn't respond to this at all though and just held her as tightly as he could. Blair closed her eyes and turned into him. She'd never have it any other way.

–

"Okay... now do you guys have everything you need? Max, Charlie do you have your credit cards?" Blair asked nervously as they stood outside on the runway. The kids were obviously taking the private jet, but it didn't make Blair feel any better. Chuck wrapped his arms around her and peaked inside the car to check on Ephram. Then they both awaited, the half asleep twins.

"Yes mom we have everything. You've done more than double check it on the way over here," Charlie managed to laugh a bit as her eyes blinked lazily. Lex let her lean up against him so she could stand. Andrea did the same with Max. Blair nodded in response, but then reached for her daughters purse to check again.

"Repeat the rules, both of you," Chuck ordered with a stern tone. Max rolled his eyes and scoffed. Charlie rolled her eyes too, but when they saw their fathers face they straightened up quickly. "Repeat the rules or forget the trip," Chuck furthered.

"No sleeping girl boy, no undressing in front of the opposite sex, no sex, no heavy kissing, no touching below the waist with or without clothes, and no getting arrested Max and Lex," they recited in union. Chuck pursed his lips at the agitated tone of voice they held, but knew at this early he would not get any better.

"Well you better remember them. I could always have someone watching you. Don't forget who I am," Chuck pointed his finger at them. Max nodded and fell forward a bit, but caught himself. He was about to go into cranky mode and everyone knew it.

"Now don't forget to have fun too and take lots of pictures. Always have your cell phones on, call me every night when you get in and that means do not stay out super late, and if you get any trouble you call right away no matter what," Blair added in a nervous ramble. The whole idea had sounded great up until the point where she had to actually let them go on alone.

"Don't worry mom we will. You can trust Andrea and I to keep everything in line," Charlie assured her. Blair nodded and then looked to see the pilot wave at them to signal they were ready. She bit her bottom lip and immediately grabbed both twins into a hug.

"Oh why did I ever allow you two to do this? I love you guys so much and if anything ever happened to you... no I can not think like that. Both of you better come back unharmed though, do you hear me Max?" she looked them both in the eye, but kept them in a tight hug.

"Yes mom and I love you too, but I can't breathe," he said with a pained expression. Blair only kissed him on the head though and pulled him into a tighter hug. "Dad help.."

"Alright Blair you can let them go," Chuck laughed nervously. As soon as he got Blair to release Max he scampered back to Andrea. "What no hug for your father Maxwell?" Chuck raised his eyebrow. Max sighed and gave his father a small hug. Then he was done though. "Have a safe trip son," he nodded. Max then took Andrea after she said goodbye and they walked towards the jet.

"I love you mom. Don't miss me too much," Charlie laughed as her and Blair hugged each other tightly. Chuck watched them with a soft smile. He then held out his hand to Lex. His expression said, 'I trust you, but don't make me regret it'.

"Oh I love you too honey and please be careful. I mean I know you've been to Europe, but don't go to any strange places. And always stay with a buddy, in fact the four of you should always be together," she stressed. Charlie nodded and then turned to face Lex. Ephram started to cry so Blair kissed her on the cheek and got into the limo to get Ephram. Lex walked away just a bit, leaving Chuck and Charlie alone.

"I'm going to miss you too dad," she laughed and stepped in front of him. Chuck reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thanks for letting me go. I love you," she looked up and backed away from him a bit. Chuck nodded and felt a pull to put her right back in the limo and send her on home.

"I love you too. Stay safe and just..." he paused for a moment, "Don't do anything I would do." Charlie instantly started to laugh.

"Don't you mean... don't do anything you wouldn't do?" she raised her eyebrows.

"No," he shook his head, "I mean don't do anything I would do."

"CHARLIE LET'S GO!" Max shouted across the run way very agitated. She looked to him and then rolled her eyes.

"I better go, Max is getting cranky," she sighed.

"Yeah," Chuck nodded. "So I guess um... have a good trip and be safe," he bit his bottom lip. His stupid eyes were getting awfully watery all of the sudden. Charlie nodded, gave a wave, and then turned to leave. She started to walk towards Lex, but then stopped halfway. Chuck frowned, but then watched as she ran back to him and attacked him with another hug.

"I'm really going to miss you dad," she mumbled against his chest. He patted her back and held her tightly.

"I'm really going to miss you too Charlie," his voice cracked a little. "Now go on before Max has them leave without you," he chuckled. She looked up at him hesitantly. "Go on now," he laughed and wiped at his eyes. She nodded and then went on with Lex. Lex went inside the plan and Charlie turned around to look at Chuck again. She smiled and waved at him.

_Flash_

"_Bye daddy!" a five year old Charlie waves before she goes into kindergarten._

_Flash_

"Bye dad!" she called out. Chuck waved back and then watched as she went in. He felt Blair open the door and touch his back. Slowly he got back in.

–

"Sis stop leaning against Lex. We're all tired," Max muttered with an agitated voice. Honestly he could care less, but the fact that he had no one to lean against pissed him off. Plus Andrea doing the same thing to him obliviously did not help. Charlie did not respond and kept her eyes closed.

"Leave her be Bass," Lex replied shortly. He pulled Charlie more into him as they stepped into the Jet fully. "Come here baby. Where do you want to lie down?" he asked sweetly. Charlie smiled a bit in her sleepy daze, but just turned into him more.

"Oh gag me with a spoon," Max scoffed as his face twisted with disgust. He definitely was not a morning person. Andrea smacked him in the chest to shut him up. He glared at her until she met him with her own glare. Neither Lex or Charlie noticed the display behind them.

"Bed in back," Charlie yawned and her hand flew up to motion to one of the jet's bedrooms. He nodded and then basically almost carried her to it. One of the personal flight attendants nodded at him, but he paid them no attention. He heard Max mutter something about taking the bigger bed, but then Andrea shut him up. This made him chuckle just a bit as he pulled back the covers. She fell against it immediately and he looked around. No security guards, to his surprise. So when all was clear he got in next to her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Comfortable?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded and kicked at the covers a bit. He smirked as they fell to the floor. It was something she did a lot. It was then he got a good look at her though. Not like he hadn't noticed before, but now he had time to pay attention to detail. She was in hot pink Juicy Couture sweat pants and then a black tank top. They were such simple clothes and he wasn't used to seeing them on her. Anything looked gorgeous when draped over her though.

"Yes," she murmured back and snuggled into him. They had a nine hour flight ahead of them and he thought more time like this wouldn't be so bad. Okay who was he kidding it was down right amazing. "Lex?" she brought him out of his thoughts. He looked to her to see she had opened her eyes just a bit.

"What is it?" he asked in response. She smiled a bit at him and then yawned.

"Thanks for coming," came from her lips before her eyes closed again. His smile grew a bit and he kissed her forehead as she drifted back off to sleep. He tightened his arms around her in a comfortable, but possessive way before he too drifted off to sleep.

–

"I'm going to go put Ephram back in his crib. You coming up Chuck?" Blair asked at the foot of the stairs. They had came in and she went straight for the stairs, but he just stood there in the family room. Slowly he turned to here and nodded.

"I'll be up in a minute," he assured her with a sad smile. Blair nodded and then went up the staircase. He watched her go. Then he looked around the silent, empty house.

"_Daddy Max won't give me back my headband!" Charlie screamed very loud for such a small child. She then stomped her foot and pursed her lips. Chuck raised his eyebrows at his son that came in behind. _

"_So! She has my scarf!" Max defended and motioned towards the material in Charlie's hands. _

"_He took my headband first!" Charlie retorted and flailed her hands about. _

"_No I didn't'!" his son argued. _

"_Max and Charlie you better stop fighting," Blair warned a she made breakfast. Chuck looked to her with a smile and then back at his children. He slowly stood up. Charlie backed up, right next to Max. _

"_Uh oh I think we're in trouble," she whispered to her brother. _

"_Dad we were only kidding," Max laughed nervously. Chuck smiled and moved close to them. Without warning he picked them both up and hung them over each shoulder. Max and Charlie started to giggle as he dropped them on the couch and started to tickle them. _

"_Mommy help us!" Charlie screamed between her uncontrollable giggles. Blair let out a laugh of her own. _

"_Okay I'll help... your father tickle you!" Blair shouted and helped Chuck tickle the twins. _

Chuck blinked a few times and now saw an empty couch. He inhaled a sharp breath and then slowly went up the stairs. He was on his way to his room when he saw Charlie had left her door open. He walked to it and reached his hand out to close it, but stopped.

_Chuck felt someone nudge him in his sleep. He groaned and turned his face into the pillow. Blair was still asleep beside him and he must have imagined it. Then someone pushed at him again. He mumbled profanity into the pillow and tried to resume slumber. _

"_Daddy wake-up," a small voice trembled. His eyes immediately shot open at the sound of Charlie's frightened voice. She stood there in her nightgown with her bear and there were tears down her cheeks. He sat up in bed and looked down at her. _

"_Princess what's wrong?" he asked with concern. Instead of a response though she just flew herself against him. Her small arms attempted to wrap around him. He picked her up and brought her to his lap. "Why are you crying?" he wiped at her tears. _

"_The man was taking me away," she answered with a shiver. "I had to wake-up and run from him," she looked up at him with big eyes. Chuck gave a soft smile as he realized it was only a nightmare. Which was very good because a man in his daughter's bedroom was not. _

"_Sweetie it was only a bad dream. There's no man coming to take you," he assured her. His lips pecked against her forehead as his hand rubbed her back. Charlie shook her head and pouted her lips. _

"_No daddy he's going to come and get me. I saw it in the movie Max and Lex watched. He steals little girls from their daddy's and doesn't ever bring them back," she started to cry again. Her small hands fisted the material of his shirt as she clung to him. Chuck pursed his lips at the thought of the boys doing exactly what he told them not to do. Max loved to scare his sister and Lex wasn't any better. _

"_That was just a movie honey. No one is going to take you from me because I won't allow it, alright?" he tipped her chin upwards so she looked directly at him. She didn't look convinced and hugged onto him tighter. "I promise you're safe in your room," he breathed. _

"_No daddy!" she shouted. "He's going to come and get me!" she carried on. Chuck looked over to see Blair turn in her sleep. He put a finger to his daughters lips. _

"_Shh princess you're mommy has to sleep for work tomorrow. How about I take you back to your room?" he offered. Charlie shook her head. _

"_No I don't want to be alone," she refused to budge. Chuck felt his hear melt a little. "I want to stay in here or you have to come with me," her small finger pointed into his chest. Chuck nodded and then picked her up. She clung to him, her small arms around his neck. He stopped at Max's room for a moment and opened the door. _

"_BOO!" he shouted. Both boys screamed and jumped from the bed. They each hit the floor and Charlie giggled. She was distracted by a moment. "Feeling better?" he asked her. She nodded and stuck her tongue out at the boys. They both glared at the father and daughter duo before the door was shut. Chuck then walked back to her room and towards her bed. It was the Cinderella carriage and hard for him to get into. You had to climb the small stairs and then enter the tiny doorway. He put Charlie in first then crowded himself in. His legs were bent and he couldn't be more uncomfortable. She on the other hand smiled and lied down. _

"_Daddy I'm still scared," she tugged at his hand a bit. He sighed and put her pillow in his lap. He then allowed her to snuggle against him. "What if after I fall asleep and you leave he comes and takes me?" she questioned with widened eyes. _

"_Tell you what. I'll just stay here all night, alright?" he smiled and brushed a hand through her chestnut curls. Her tiny mouth stretched with a yawn as she nodded. "Now you know your mommy and I don't like you to watch those movies with the boys," he pointed out. _

"_But daddy," she sat up. "They kept calling me a scaredy-cat. I don't like being picked on," she informed him with pursed lips. Chuck frowned and quirked his eyebrows._

"_Is anyone else picking on you?" he questioned. All defenses seemed to go up in an instant. Charlie rolled her eyes. _

"_Daddy all the boys pick on me. They all chase me around at recess and try to catch me. Lex is the worst, he calls me Charlie horse. Isn't that awful?" she exclaimed. _

"_Well do you want me to talk to him about it? Better yet do you want me to come in and scare the boys?" he smirked. The idea sounded like so much fun in his opinion. _

"_No," she shook her head. "I learned how to take care of it myself. When the try to touch me I kick them where Dorota showed me to," she explained._

"_Where is that?" he inquired. _

"_You know daddy where there thing is," she giggled. _

"_Who taught you about a thing?" Chuck narrowed his eyes. Although the thought of his daughter knowing how to get a boy to go away did ease his worry just a bit. _

"_I spied on Max and Lex when they were changing," she answered with pride. Chuck's eyes widened. She shrugged, "What? I was just curious. Mommy said they're different and I couldn't remember why since I'm not allowed to bathe with Lex anymore so I wanted to see for myself. I'm not a bad girl for it am I?" her tone filled with worry. _

"_No you're not a bad girl Charlie, but you see..." he bit his bottom lip for a moment. "Well that thing boy's have is not good. If you ever go near one it can... well it's sort of like the bad man in your dream. So what you should do is stay away from all of them, alright?" he smiled. _

"_But how come I could take baths with Lex when we were little then?" she frowned. _

"_Because... well because it wasn't really growing yet. Now it's filled with evil things that should not be near little girls," he stuttered a bit. She stared at him for a few moments and then nodded. _

"_Okay..." she sighed. Her head hit the pillow and she yawned again. After a few minutes she had drifted off to sleep, but Chuck couldn't find it in him to leave. For if she woke-up again he wanted to be there to calm her down. It was just what a father did. _

"Night kids," he whispered and slowly closed the door.

–

"So what do you girls have planned for us to do while in Paris?" Max drawled as he fell down on a large seat beside Andrea. Charlie felt Lex fall silently right beside her.

"Well so far we've mapped out all the sights we want to see and the best shopping places," Charlie responded and went down the list. Andrea nodded and smiled brightly in approval. Max on the other hand slumped his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"Girls we're going to be alone in Europe, able to do whatever we want... and you two seriously want to spend all your time looking at old buildings and going shopping?" he asked, eyebrows raised. Lex spared a chuckle at his friends 'are you serious?' look shot at Charlie and Andrea.

"Max what is with the attitude? Andrea and I never said you guys had to come along. Unlike you we actually want to get the full experience of Europe with memories to show for it," Charlie replied, tone short. Really she did him a favor before Andrea got insulted for him insulting what were mainly her plans.

"I don't have an attitude problem sis, you have a perception problem," he smirked and put his arm around Andrea. Charlie rolled her eyes and looked away from him. Andrea giggled a bit. Was it bad she found him super cute when he was being such an ass?

"Keep talking Maxwell. One day you may just say something intelligent," Charlie shot back. Lex and Andrea exchanged a look. A twin show down on such a long plane ride was inevitable, but they had hoped to be... well not right in the middle of it.

"Careful there Charlie you're being a bigger bitch than usual. In fact you better feel lucky that you were born beautiful, unlike me who..." he shrugged, "Well was born to be a big fat liar." He flashed her a fake smile. Charlie narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Max..." Andrea warned as she got a look at Charlie's very pissed of expression. Lex linked his arm around her in case he needed to hold her back. It was so weird, sometimes they were best friends and at other times could be just downright mean. Then again though... well they were brother and sister.

"Please Andrea don't stop him. I'm honestly trying to see things from his point of view..." Charlie exaggerated a sigh, "Only there's that tiny problem of not being able to get my head that far up my ass." Max parted his lips to say a quick retort. Lex knew it would most likely be something really hurtful so he stepped in.

"Hey!" he shouted and then trailed of awkwardly, unsure of what to say. He then smirked, "So I heard in France they have nude beaches... how bout it Bass?" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully at Charlie. Andrea let out a laugh at the sad attempt to save the day. In would probably get him in trouble now. When he saw the look on Charlie's face he chuckled nervously. "It was just a joke of course... psh... wasn't being serious," he tried to play it off, but the attempt looked even more pathetic this time.

"No I'm actually up for the idea," Charlie flashed a weird smile. Lex's grin grew and he looked her up and down.

"Really?" he asked.

"Oh totally..." she nodded, "Hey how about we go in the back and join the mile high club while we're at it?" her voice went up in the end with a very sarcastic tone. Lex's face fell and he muttered something under his breath. Max and Andrea both laughed and then he turned to her.

"What about you Archibald? I was going to go and release some tension in the back. Want to give me a hand?" he purred. His voice was too low for Charlie and Lex to hear. Andrea rolled her eyes, but then stood up and smirked.

"How about you give me one first," it was more of a statement than a question. The next thing Max knew he was pulled into one of the jet's bedrooms and the door locked. Both Lex and Charlie watched with frowns and then looked at each other.

"Do you think she's going to give him another..."

"Don't say it," she held up her hand and stopped him. "Just shut up, lay those lips on me, and make me forget the pathetic excuse of human life that is my brother," she commanded. Lex leaned forward and smirked.

"Your wish is my command."

–

"Oh my god this place is gorgeous," Andrea gasped as they stepped into the hotel. It was the Hotel De Crillon in Paris France, the first stop of their trip. Charlie smiled at her as she stepped in behind. All of them probably looked out of place, still in casual clothing. She had on a blue peasant style top, jeans, and her hair let down in dark curls with a hippie style headband. Andrea had on a white tank top, blue striped vest, jeans, and her black hair just straight. The boys were the most casual with Max in a white shirt and jeans and Lex gray shirt and jeans.

"I think we check in over there," Max nodded towards the front desk. It was just ahead them in the lobby. Everything was so perfectly shined and decorated, like they had stepped into a palace or something. "You have your ID sis?" he turned towards her.

"Yeah," she replied. He nodded and took Andrea by the hand as the two walked in front. Charlie looked to her side at Lex as she walked. His face looked a lot better, but he was wearing a bit of make-up to his dislike. When he noticed her eyes on him he turned and smiled. "Excited?" she smirked. He took her hand in his and pecked her lips.

"I think that would be an understatement,"he admitted. She giggled a bit and kissed him again. Sure people might be watching, but what did she care. If it didn't matter to her back home then here would be no different. Neither noticed Max or the front desk man as they attempted to capture their attention.

"Charlie," Max clapped his hands in front of their faces. They broke apart immediately and Andrea snickered. "I need your ID to check in. You know the thing I made sure you had not too long ago," his tone sounded irritated.

"Chill out already bro," she muttered as she retrieved it. The man at the front desk took it with a smile. Max glared at Lex and Charlie. This only made them both more amused and Charlie leaned against Lex. "I think dad is angry at us," she whispered in a teasing matter. Andrea watched from the sidelines with pure amusement.

"Mr. Bass your roomd are ready, but right now you have two suites, our best, with king beds. Would you like us to change you to two rooms with two beds or do you not mind sharing?" the man asked Max. Charlie however spoke before her brother could.

"That will be fine. Give me a key and then my brother Maxwell one to the other room," she took charge immediately. The man did as she said and they all walked to the elevator. "So who is staying with who?" it was the question everyone had wondered. Sure their parents told them the girls and boys were to be separate, but they were in Europe, alone. They could honestly do whatever they very well pleased. The elevator dropped completely silent.

"Max and I are going to room together. Isn't that alright Charlie?" Andrea asked. Max's eyes widened as he remembered his... birthday present. The elevator dinged and Charlie nodded. "So that means you and Lex will room together too alright? Okay good," she went out and dragged Max with her. Charlie laughed and shook her head. It was then two strong arms picked her up.

"Lex put me down!" she ordered with a loud giggle. He didn't though and instead snatched the key from her. His walk went into almost a run as he found their door. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek which only made him start to get irritated with the hotel key.

"Finally," he breathed a sigh of relief as he got the door open. When this happened he immediately went for the bed. She fell on her back, no sexual pun intended, and he was on her. She kissed his lips, but it was more of a peck. The whole situation was much more playful than sexual... surprisingly. "I felt like I've stepped into a fairy tale," he muttered and looked around the room. Charlie frowned, but then did the same. It was all gold and white, like a bedroom from a palace. The ceilings were extremely high as a chandelier hung down from them. Their bed was a comforter of a gold and white pattern that matched curtains, rugs, and sitting chairs in the room. It was a huge bed with tons of pillows. Then to the side of it was a grand fireplace with a large mirror of it and two pictures on the side.

"Oh I think the woman is Marie Antoinette," she pointed to it. Charlie had done a report on her a while ago. Although thought as of a villain by some she found the old Queen to be very interesting. Lex smirked at her nerdy moment. She had them sometimes and he always found them to be cute. She turned to look at him with a large smile. His hand tucked a curl behind her ear and he straddled his legs over her.

"Well if the room fits the part then how about a little role play?" he whispered into her ear. "You can be Marie Antoinette, the queen of France, and I'll be Count Fersen, your secret handsome lover. We better hurry before your idiot husband catches us," he kissed the shell of her ear. Charlie giggled as his kisses tickled her neck a bit.

"Did someone actually pay attention in history?" she over exaggerated her shock. Lex pulled from her neck and stared into her eyes. Her own eyebrows both raised in question.

"You gave a report on it in the seventh grade. Anything you do fascinates me, but the story did as well. Now... Donnez-moi un baiser ma belle dame," he commanded, but it was with a smirk. She obliged to his request and connected her lips with his own. He then moved his mouth to her chest slowly, shirt pulled down in the process. His lips pecked the tip of her cleavage that spilled out of her bra.

"Oh Count Fersen you're ruining my reputation," she teased. His eyes brightened at her small agreement to roll play with him. He started to kiss her mouth again and tangled her legs with his own. His hand slipped into her pants and massaged her thigh up and down.

"Forget the reputation my queen. Run away with me and have all your hearts desires," he replied, much seduction in his tone. The grin on Charlie's face seemed as if it could not stop growing. It had to though when his lips went against hers and his tongue asked for permission to enter. She allowed it of course and allowed him to explore her mouth. His hand then massaged it's way over to her inner thigh. She inhaled a sharp breath when it played with the straps of her underwear. The feeling of skin against skin was amazing. Almost like they entered another place, another time, another world.

"Oh Count Fersen," she moaned and eyes rolled back into her head. Lex smirked for a moment, but the kissed her neck again. His finger moved closer to her center and fingertips brushed up and down against it. The body heat came off both of them, but then generated into the other. He felt her wetness and his heart did a jump. Only he had ever made her this way and it gave him an unexplainable rush.

"My Queen you seem to have fallen in distress," he moved his lips to the other side of her neck. "So tense... allow me to help you relax ma chérie." She nodded eagerly and her body twitched under him as his fingertips brushed against sensitive skin.

"Touch me already," she moaned as her back arched forward. "Really... really touch me. I command you to touch me or be beheaded," her voice sounded very anxious. She fisted her hands into the material of his shirt and pulled her against him more. Direct body contact was what she wanted. For him to touch her as much as he could. Then he plunged a digit into her center and she cried out. "Oh yes!" Her breathing took on in short, heavy breaths and her head twitched on the pillow.

"That feel good baby?" he breathed into her ear. She nodded and kept on in a constant moan. His finger plunged deeper and he moved it up and down inside her. Then another was added and she let out a shriek. Hopefully the walls were pretty soundproof. Her hips moved up and down and did a bit of the work for him, but tensed and relaxed at the same time.

"Oh please more," she whimpered. He took his thumb and made a "pincher" movement on her clitoris. Her eyes widened and then fell lazy, but her breathing continued to be sharp. They were going way longer than usual and the amount of pleasure she felt just kept building and building. Then slowly his index finger curled inside of her and her eyes almost popped out of her head. "Oh my god!" her body moved forward in response, but his own body kept it pressed into the bed. She tensed more and more as he continued to feel her G-spot. Then her peak came to a climax and a scream of pleasure filled his ears. Her body hit the bed and eyes blinked lazily. Lex smiled in accomplishment and pulled his fingers out of her. He moved beside her and pulled her against his chest. His hand stroked her cheek softly and he lifted up to rest his head on his elbow. She put her hand to his chest and stroked it. For a moment she watched her hand, but then her eyes lifted to his.

"We've been doing this a lot lately," he broke the silence, "I think this means any pleasure you receive now belongs to me." There was a smile on his lips, but his voice sounded serious. Usually she would make a comment that she belonged to no one, but when he said that the butterflies in her stomach went out of control.

"Do you wish for me to tell you the obvious? For me to promise I shall only moan your name in pleasure and no one else's?" her eyebrows raised in question. He didn't move or change his expression at all, but his eyes told her it was exactly what he wanted. "Well..." her voice lowered, "Then I must command that if I belong to you, in turn you belong to me."

"Of course lover," he responded, no struggle shown at all. Charlie kept her outside exterior calm and collected, but on the inside burned at his words. She knew he had in no way meant he loved her, but it was just so close to the word. This way it was used was more of a sexual term than to call her the person he loved. It was a start though and that made her very happy. "Although," he leaned in close and whispered, "There's one problem."

"What's that?" she frowned. For some reason he had amusement in his tone, but the subject would be serious. Well in her opinion a problem in the relationship would be serious. So why did this all sound like a joking matter?

"Your husband could have me beheaded if he finds out about our affair," he chuckled. Charlie instantly realized the game was still on and let out a laugh herself. "Unless of course... we change history and you come along with me," he suggested. Game or not this was more of an order than a question. She bit her bottom lip and pretended to go over the decision in her head.

"Are you asking me to chose you over my crown Count Fersen?" she quirked an eyebrow and pursed her lips a bit. His smile did not falter in any way. "Well..." her voice slowed, "Royalty does bring a lot of things. Plus we would always be on the run..."

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly. My voice did not go up at the end of the sentence because it was not a question. If I have to kidnap you right out of your royal bedroom against your own will it shall be done," he pulled her more against him as he spoke, "Besides here your Queen status is only a title, but you still have someone to answer to. With me you would be treated like the true royalty you are." She parted her lips to say something, but then there was a loud knock at the door. Lex looked to it in fake fear and Charlie giggled.

"Oh no it's my husband! We've been found!" she cried and went to get from the bed. He chuckled and pulled her back to him. They waited for a moment and there was another knock. "Can we help you?!" she shouted.

"Housekeeping. I come back later," Someone called through the door. Charlie rolled her eyes and fell back down beside Lex. He leaned over and connected his lips with hers.

–

A/N: Make sure to check my photobucket account for spoilers on the Europe Trip. There is now a whole new album titled, BATB Europe Trip. If you visit it, let me know what you think of the pictures. Paris will be the next chapter and then each stop will have it's own chapter. Don't forget to review.


	37. City of Light : Paris Part 1

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **City of Light : Paris Part 1**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: Well I'm worried I have lost some of my reviewers, but I must thank you all immensely for the 26 reviewers who are still showing their appreciation. School has started back up and it's my junior year, so if you've been a junior than you know how much work it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review if you want more!

–

All of the teens had slept in on their second day in Paris. Charlie and Lex got up first and went downstairs for breakfast. She got a text from Andrea that said they would be down soon too. Now her and Lex just waited in the restaurant, which was absolutely breathtaking. Aside from it's gold and elegant interior décor, the dining room also had live trees around the room filled with purple flowers. The biggest one was in the center and right above the booth Charlie and Lex sat in.

"How is it possible that I'm still tired?" Lex muttered and leaned his head against Charlie's. She smiled, her eyes glancing at him for a moment, but stayed still. Unlike Lex she was wide awake, but luckily for him never got too loud in the mornings. Everything was kept at a calm level until her boyfriend was ready to come out of his bitchy, morning mood.

"Maybe it was all that role playing last night _sweetie_. After all a man messing around with another's wife can not be the key to a good nights sleep," she teased with a slight chuckle. Lex's lips tugged slowly up into a smirk and his hand found her leg under the table. "Amazing... One minute he's collapsing against me, and the next his hands are wide awake and up to no good," she sighed with a roll of her gorgeous brown eyes.

"What do you expect Bass? It would be credulous of you to think something like last night's carnal activities would not awaken me instantly?" his tone turned seductive as he whispered into her ear, "In more ways than one." Charlie's cheeks instantly flushed a crimson color. Normally she was never one to be embarrassed at his perverted comments, but it seemed several eyes in the room where upon them. "Relax, it's just in your imagination. As far as they suspect we're simply brother and sister," Lex added. Charlie snorted at the comment, but had to smile that he knew exactly what was up with her.

"Dating you itself is the biggest sin I could ever succumb to. Please do not even joke around about another one that would allow him to strike me down," her voice held much sarcasm. If he did not know her better than himself he would have taken offense. Which only further proved his point that no other normal boy could keep up with her.

"Awe did someone catch my morning bitchiness?" he chuckled, eyebrows raised playfully. Charlie turned to look at him and playfully glared. Then her hand swatted at his chest and lips pursed. Basses never backed down to an insult, playful or not. It presented a challenge to outdo the one it was given by and once again be crowned top bitch. A title Charlie held with much, much pride.

"Believe me Sparks there are many things I worry about catching from you, but bitchiness is not one of them," she flashed a victory smirk. The comeback was quick, clean, and short. Lex's eyes only brightened in response, impressed with her wit. His lips then connected with hers, mouth opened slightly, but no tongue. When they parted, his forehead rested against her own and his blue eyes gazed down into her brown. "Only you would find my verbal abuse alluring," she commented.

"And don't you forget it," he responded as his hand tucked a curl behind her ear. "I'm the only man who could ever handle you Charlie. Any other boy would feel threatened at the first challenge you presented him with. Such a commoner would be nothing more than a faithful golden retriever," his voice was low, but not harsh. She knew all of this, but did not let that display in her expression. Instead she gave a shrug and quirked an eyebrow.

"Some would think that better than a caged lion who could resort back to it's wild ways and turn on you at any moment," she quipped, never a step behind him. Shockingly, Lex could not respond so quickly this time. Part of him knew it was all in a joking matter, but another worried it was her way of letting out some true hidden thoughts.

"I would never turn on you," his lips moved without consent. Charlie frowned for a moment. Maybe she had heard something. No, the look in his eyes disclosed that argument right away. He shook his head, "I'm not saying that my ass-like qualities could blind me from time to time, but even if I felt completely dignified in taking a shot at you... I'd never sit back and let someone else do the same."

"So you're basically saying that if you pulled a junior year, told Gossip Girl about our sex life and dethroned me, Chuck... You would not allow yogurt to be poured on my head?" she questioned. They both had read the diary and knew the events. Lex was the one who had convinced her what her father did was brought on by his heart being broken for the first time. Chuck never even knew how close his daughter was to going off on him about past events.

"Unless I had the balls to pour it myself," he chuckled, but turned serious when he saw her face. His hand went to his chest in pledge. "Your perfect curls would be safe from any dairy products. Scouts honor," the smirk returned with the last comment. Charlie grinned and rolled her eyes.

"In that case I'll make sure to always have an umbrella on hand if said situation plays out," she muttered and took a sip of her juice. Lex leaned in, arms around her waist, and kissed her jaw line. The only view others could see was that part of him disappeared into her dark curls.

"Ugh Sparks... Could you at least act like you eat something other than my sister?" Max muttered with disgust as he sat down across from them. Charlie glared at him, but Lex just chuckled and leaned back in his own seat. Andrea waved, always extremely quiet in the mornings. Okay so technically it wasn't morning, but whenever they woke up was their morning.

"How Andrea manages to keep her breakfast down in your presence is what amazes me the most brother dearest," Charlie flashed a sarcastic smile. Max glared at her, but then brushed off the almost fight with a roll of his eyes. The waiter came up, took their orders, and left the table. Charlie turned all of her attention to her best friend. "What exactly is on the agenda for us girls today?"

"And by that she means you girls along with us boys. Then again if you'd like... we could just forget the two others across from us, and narrow it down to just you and I," Max added with a smirk. Andrea let out a laugh while Lex clamped a hand over his girlfriend's mouth.

"Well if you two promise not to kill each other before breakfast is over, then I thought we could just lounge by the pool today. I glanced in last night and it's both indoor and amazing. We won't even have to bother with adding globs of sunscreen to Charlie's translucent boyfriend," Andrea snickered and shot a look at Lex.

"Charlie your friend just insulted me," Lex whined and glared at Andrea.

"I'm well aware of that baby, but don't worry... I happen to find pale boys extremely attractive," Charlie turned towards him with a smile. He did not look too pleased at the response so she sighed, "Andrea you are not allowed to take shots at my boyfriend when yours was born with a tail."

"You swore that you'd never tell," Max made sure to add his usual asinine comment. It pretty much silenced the table and gave him the floor. "The pool sounds great though babe. In a foreign country and doing something you could do anywhere... I'm rubbing off on you already," he smirked.

"God help us all," Charlie sighed.

–

"Little boy you are such a handful," Blair sighed tiredly as she carried Ephram. They both went into a Pottery-Painting studio, an unusual place for Blair Bass. However today it had been scheduled in her plans, or their plans rather. Epham's big blue eyes wandered around at all the colorful crafts. It was so cute Blair had to stop and let him look at a few things closer. She would not let him touch of course. No Ephram was far too like his father, as in he found fun in destroying whatever he felt like.

"Blair!" Jenny called and stuck her head around the corner. Blair and Ephram both immediately looked up at the new found sound. The blond stepped fully around the corner and gave a big wave. "Hey you guys are finally here. You have no idea how nice it was for someone to finally make time for me after all the drama that is my life. Madison and I are so excited for our new life in the place I've always called home," Jenny went off into a small rant, but Blair did not mind. Ever since she crowed 'Little J', the two had been civil and eventually friends. Then Jenny got married, moved away, recently had her daughter Madison, and divorced during that. Now she moved back home and Blair finally got to meet up with them.

"Oh please, well all know Eric is over at your house like twenty-four seven. I even overheard Johnathan accusing him of being straight and having the hots for you," Blair joked and walked around the corner with Jenny. Ephram stared at the blond while being carried by his mother.

"God I wish," Jenny laughed, "Seriously if I could find a guy like Eric, minus the only being attracted to guys part... I doubt I would have just gone through my hellhole of a divorce. Enough about that though, he is completely gone from my mind." Blair just nodded and allowed Jenny to go on for as long as she needed. After all if her and Chuck ever got a divorce, which would never happen, but if it did she would die.

"Well then where is the lovely Madison? I have not had the pleasure of meeting her yet, but the pictures you sent were absolutely adorable," Blair complimented. Jenny smiled brightly at it, still not able to kick the excitement she got when Blair praised her after all these years.

"Right over here," she led them to a table and then looked around. After a few minutes of searching Blair was surprised Jenny as not a mess. Instead she crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "Madison Hope Humphrey if you do not come out right now mommy is going to give you a spanking," Jenny threatened, but both of them knew she'd never actually do it.

"Mama!" a small cheerful voice cried. Blair looked down to see a little girl, about seven months, crawl out from under a table. She had blond pigtails, luckily a lot of hair for her age, and bluish green eyes. A completely mini Jenny, but absolutely precious all the same. Madison then crawled to her mother and latched onto her leg. Jenny picked her up and brought her over to greet Blair.

"Maddy say hello to Blair and Ephram," Jenny instructed with a smile. Madison looked up at Blair and grinned, her small hand waved with excitement. Blair waved back and then saw Madison direct her attention to Ephram.

"Ephram can you say hello to Madison?" Blair asked her small son. He stared at the tiny blond for a few moments and then turned his head into his mother. "That's strange, he's never this shy," a laugh escaped her lips. It was very strange because, being Chuck's son, Ephram loved attention. Ephram shook his head and kept his face buried in his mothers chest.

"Well maybe he'll warm up a bit once he gets to know us better," Jenny suggested, always the optimist. Blair just nodded and followed her to their private pottery table. It was already set up with things for them to chose from and paint. They had come here for Ephram and Maddy to make personal bowls, cups, and plates. Of course it would be Blair and Jenny really doing it, but they needed the babies for their hand prints. Jenny sat Maddy on the table in a place she would not fall off in case she fell back. Blair did the same, but Ephram put his hands over his eyes. "Are you sure he's a Bass child?" Jenny asked with a slight laugh.

"Ephram Bartholomew Bass stop that. Madison will think that you're rude," Blair scolded and tried to pull his hands from his face. Ephram only tried to squirm away though and accidentally knocked into Madison in the process. The little blond scowled and then smacked Ephram in the back of the head.

"MADISON HOPE HUMPHREY!" Jenny shouted, clearly more upset than Blair. Madison however did not even look scared at her mothers change in volume. Ephram didn't seem to notice either and instead just smacked Madison back.

"EPHRAM BARTHOLOMEW BASS!" Blair yanked him off the table. Jenny then did the same with Madison as they both scolded their children in hushed tones. "We do not hit Mister. Jenny I'm so sorry. I told Chuck not to let him do that, but his father will not listen to me," Blair apologized and shot Ephram another unhappy look.

"Don't worry Blair. Madison also knows how she should act," Jenny quirked an eyebrow at her daughter. The two babies did not understand the words that much, but knew the looks and tones of voice. Both watched their mothers for a moment and then shot scowls across the table at each other.

"Bad!" Ephram shouted and his small hand flew up. Blair sighed and shook her head. It was great the he had been advancing so much for his age. She even went to the doctor who told her it was not common, but all babies were different. Since she spent so much time with Ephram it was likely he would talk sooner and advance faster. Jenny started to giggle and looked down to see Madison's reaction. It was then she saw her daughter go to lift the clay bowl and throw it at Ephram.

"Madison!" Jenny exclaimed and snatched it from her daughter before damage could be done. Blair's hand went to Ephram's bowl just as his own hand went to mimic the move. "I really need to get that reflex thing down," she noted and nodded at Blair.

"Oh don't worry. If Madison is anything like Ephram over here," she once again shot her son the look before she smiled up at Jenny, "You'll have it down in no time." Jenny nodded with a smile. After they got the kids back up on the table and distracted with something they started to paint he pottery. "Here Ephram come help mommy," Blair called and gave him a paint brush. It was just a solid color, no way he could mess it up. The little boy had chosen baby blue, into pastels like his father obviously.

"Be careful Maddy. We don't want to flicker paint onto Ephram's bowl," Jenny instructed as she helped her daughter finish up hers. It was a light pink color, obviously a perfect fit for the little angel Madison... well looked like. When they finished painting the base and it dried both Jenny and Blair painted their babies hands. Maddy's were a soft lavender color while Ephram's a pastel yellow. They carefully placed their hands on the sides of their bowls. Now when they would pick them up, their hands would fit with the hand prints perfectly.

"Okay let's go give these to the ladies and get something to clean off our little ones," Jenny giggled. The whole time her and Blair had a nice conversation. After her and Vanessa losing touch, not to mention Serena and Dan informing her what was up, they were sort of on the outs. Plus Blair was the only one with a baby around Madison's age.

"You two be good," Blair warned as her and Jenny hurried off. Madison waved at her mother with a big smile. It was then she felt eyes on her. Slowly she turned her head to see Ephram with a smirk on his face. It was strange because so far all he did was scowl, pout, or hide his face completely.

"Uh oh," Maddy gasped when he moved towards her. His blue eyes twinkled with mischief and hands covered in paint raised. "Bad," her little hand pointed at him fiercely, but he giggled in response. Sure they were babies, with an extremely small vocabulary, but Ephram was a Bass and Madison was a cute little blond. His father liked brunettes, older brother did as well, but like his blue eyes Ephram differed yet again.

"Mad-ee," he sounded. All Maddy saw were blue eyes and yellow hands come towards her.

"Oh those little sets for them are going to look too adorable. We must have them eat together one day after their delivered," Jenny exclaimed with happiness. Blair nodded and began to prepare the baby wipes they had found. Ephram was a messy child at times and she could only hope his clothes were not stained forever.

"Well you're welcome to come over anytime Jenny. It's usually just me, Ephram, and Dorota at home during the day. The twins are off in Europe and Chuck has been at the office so much lately. He won't admit it, but I think he's trying to have work distract him from a house without screaming teens," she smiled and shook her head. Chuck may say the only thing that concerned him was his teenage daughter with her boyfriend in Europe, but she knew better. He was just as worried about Max, if not more. Just with Max being a boy it was much easier to hide and his kind of trouble could be kept up with.

"Oh that's so cute. I always knew when you two got married that Chuck would be... Oh my god," Jenny froze and her mouth formed and 'O'. Blair frowned and slowly looked up to see what the blond stared at it.

"Mama," Ephram smirked, two lavender hand prints on his cheeks. Next to him sat Madison with a grin of her own. It was then Blair noticed the two yellow hand prints on her... right on the top of her dress. Of course Maddy did not have breasts, but if she did, Ephram would have _captured_ them perfectly. Oh no...

"EPHRAM BARTHOLOMEW BASS!"

–

"Ugh... how did you get taller than me all of the sudden?" Charlie griped as her and Andrea walked into the hotel's indoor pool. They were each in bikini's. Andrea's was white with multi colored flowers and Charlie had on a pink and white one with a Vera Bradley type print. Andrea turned to her with a smile and shook her head.

"The same way you got those boobs of yours Charlie," she teased and motioned to them. Charlie rolled her eyes, but then looked down to them. Seriously she was still not that used to them, well she was, but how others reacted to them bothered her. She liked to be looked in the eye when spoken to, not have some idiot stare at her chest the entire time.

"Well now I guess we really our opposites I suppose," Charlie sighed. Andrea raised her eyebrows in question, not understanding the full meaning of it. "You know now you're tall and super thin, while I'm short and thin, but with big boobs. Well big for the Upper East Side girls at least I mean. Not to mention you're sweet while I'm a total bitch," she added for her own amusement.

"Oh come on," Andrea laughed, "We both know I'm bitchy too... well maybe not as much as you, but what I lack in bitchiness my boyfriend makes up for it." Charlie rolled her eyes, but could not help, but laugh as well. It was true that Max Bass was indeed a bitch when he wanted to be... which was most of the time. "Now speaking of our beloved boys, where have they run off to?" she started to look around the pool and Charlie did the same thing.

"Hey there ladies what's up?" a boy appeared in front of them with a smirk. Two of his friends stood behind them. Some of them looked like they'd be around the college age and the others a bit younger. Andrea looked at them for a moment and then scoffed.

"You tell me," Charlie smirked, looked down and then back up at him. The boy laughed shook his head and then took a step closer to her. Andrea watched with caution and crossed her arms. Charlie on the other hand did not falter at all and instead looked up at the boy with a fearless smirk. "Do you have something to say to me?" she asked slowly as if he was either stupid or very hard of hearing.

"You're a feisty little one, aren't you?" he chuckled, then his eyes dropped to her chest. "Well I guess not every part of you is all that little," his friends joined in laughter as they started to check Charlie out. Andrea stepped to her side and nudged her.

"Charlie come on let's go find Lex and Max... our boyfriends," the last part was said very loud and clear. The boys on the other hand only laughed a bit more. When Charlie, who now looked pissed and ready to prove a point, did not budge Andrea sighed. "Fine I'm going to go find them and bring them back here. If you were smart you would come with me," she tried. Charlie only watched her leave and then turned back to the boy.

"If you wanted me all to yourself all you had to do was ask. I think you may have hurt your little friends feelings," he told her. Charlie rolled her eyes and took a step back when he tried to touch her. "Is someone scared now?" his voice taunted her. She backed up, but realized one of the other boys were now behind her. It was a public place, out in the open, but hardly anyone was here. To the naked eye it most likely looked like she knew them and they were all just messing around.

"Don't touch me," she warned, voice strong. After all she was Charlie Bass, no one messed with her ever. Not without her consent at least and she never gave that out. The boy only laughed and grabbed at her waist. "Stop it!" she raised her voice and gave him a push to the chest. When his mouth moved towards her own she gave him another push. "You're not allowed to touch me," she sneered.

"Says who?" he smirked as he came in closer to her. Her eyes flashed with panic and she froze up. It was like the party all over again and for some reason this time she could not react. Maybe it was because the flash back delayed her or that she was not so lucky this time. Either way she was frozen.

"Says me," an all too familiar, very livid voice was heard. She turned and met Lex's eyes, but he looked at the boy. The other two backed up when they saw Max and Andrea behind him. She sent a sarcastic smirk and waved at them. Lex then took a step towards them and pushed Charlie behind him.

"And who are you?" the boy laughed. Charlie glared at him from behind, but Lex sent him an angry smile. He shook his head and chuckled. Then without warning pushed the boy into the pool without warning. Charlie's eyes widened, but she did smile... just a bit.

"Her boyfriend," he replied as he stared down at the boy in the water. Lex's arm went around Charlie's waist and he pulled her to him. "Come near her again and you'll have a whole lot more to worry about than whether or not you can swim," his tone held much threat.

"So is that a threat then?" the boy did not seem to know when to quit. Charlie who was about to leave turned back around. The boy brushed back his wet hair and stared up at her. Lex once again stepped in front of her and broke the gaze. He shook his head and smirked.

"No..." his tone was angry, but a bit amused, "It's a promise." With that he grabbed Charlie's wrist and started to drag her. She frowned when she saw Max and Andrea almost in a distance now. He pulled her into the secluded whirlpool room and locked the door. "What?" he stepped towards her, "Where you thinking?" his tone was short.

"I was in a public place, it's not like that much could have happened. Chill out Lex," she frowned. So she admitted that she was scared, but it's not like they could have raped her or anything. Eventually she would have been able to scream or run for it. If anything she wanted to prove she could stand up to them. Sort of like practice for when the boys at St. Judes saw her new "growth" next year.

"Chill out? Chill out?" his voice raised, "You expect me to chill out when you constantly put yourself in situations where other guys can take advantage of you? Why would you stand there and not go with Andrea? Better yet why were you standing like that?"

"Like what?" she countered. Her own voice started to raise, but it was out of agitation. He rolled his eyes and then tried to attempt an example.

"You know... like, let me cross my arms right under my boobs and arch my hips forward," he mocked. "It's not enough that you have to parade your body, aka mine, in front of other guys like that, but you're practically putting on a show," he pointed at her.

"Are you actually hinting that I was asking for it?" her tone held disbelief as she smacked his hand away. He shrugged his shoulders and wore an expression that she did not like. "I can not believe you," she gave him a push to the chest. "Oh and let's get another thing straight this body," she motioned up and down her figure, "Is mine and mine only. Even if one day we have sex, it will not belong to you." Lex's eyes narrowed as his face practically pressed against her own.

"Please if that were true then I wouldn't spend so much time protecting it," he sent her a challenging smirk. Her eyes softened just a bit. Why the hell did something like that make her feel touched and perhaps a bit turned on? Man they were so twisted. "Plus if I recall not too long ago you loved the fact that I called you mine..." a cocky tone took on. Of course this did not surprise her in the least.

"That was completely different," she defended, but this defense faltered greatly. His hands went around her waist and she was pulled against him. Her eyes locked with his and they both seemed to enter a trance. "I meant yours as in being your girlfriend, that was it," she tried again. "Besides what do you mean protecting it? You don't need to protect anything."

"Oh, but I think I do," he whispered and kissed her neck. Eyes rolled back into her head as her hands wrapped around his neck. Okay so perhaps he would win this one... "You see I'm a very possessive person, but," a low sexy laugh came from his lips, "I think you thrive on that little fact about me." Oh he was so right, it was wrong, but also so, so, so right. He hit a ticklish spot on her.

"Lex stop it," she giggled and pushed her hands to his chest. Instead though he just moved his lips from her neck to her own lips. She accepted them graciously. When they broke apart she smiled. "You know for someone who's not into the whole prince charming thing you are coming to my rescue quite often," she murmured, playful tone present.

"What can I say you bring out the worst in me," he teased. Charlie laughed a bit at this for being prince charming was something he considered to be stupid and childish. "Then again though we are in Europe and guaranteed no interruptions from anyone..." he drawled. She raised her eyebrows at his suggestion. With this he leaned in close to kiss her again and see where it lead.

"There you guys are," Andrea came into the room. Lex groaned and pulled his lips off of Charlie. Behind her came Max. "Oh..." her voice slowed, "Are we interrupting something. She motioned towards Lex and Charlie. Max rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Who cares I'm hungry and want to eat, shall we?" he held open the door and nodded his head. Andrea shot him a dirty look, but it did not phase him in the least. Charlie sighed and pushed herself off of Lex. "See Archibald told you I always get what I want," Max smirked before he went out the door.

"I think he wants to be pushed in the pool," Lex muttered. Both girls laughed as they all followed the Bass boy back up to the rooms to change.

–

"Blair can you bring me a towel?" Chuck called as he stuck his head out of the shower. After he got home from work so late he had went straight to the shower and forgotten to grab one. It had been a long, tiring day and all he wanted was to just relax before he went to bed. Luckily for him Blair had still been up and Ephram was asleep. He figured she wouldn't stay up much longer, but still even a short amount of time to have her all to himself was very sacred.

"Here you go," she smiled and came in the bathroom with one. His eyes roamed at her choice of attire. She had on his favorite baby doll lingerie nightie. It was lace and lacked much material. "Well are you going to take the towel or not?" her voice turned a bit playful. Chuck smirked and stepped out of the shower. He stood there completely naked, not the least bit modest, like he should.

"You could wrap it around me... or better yet rid of the towel and wrap yourself around me," he said with a seductive tone. Blair rolled her eyes, but the grin grew. By now they both knew how much she loved these comments of his. To his satisfaction and a little disappointment she did step forward and wrap it around his waist. Her hands then roamed up his chest and smoothed the hair a bit. He watched her as if what she did was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Tough day at the office today Mr. Bass?" she asked. He nodded and suddenly the memories of today washed through his brain again. His shoulders slumped and lips pursed. "Very tough day," she chuckled at his expression. Then her hand went to his and pulled, "Allow me to make it all better."

"As I in no way object to your solution Mrs. Bass, I'm thinking it is something we do every night... and morning," he told her with his arms now around her waist as they walked. He loved to have his lips by her neck and his chin rested on her shoulder. Unfortunately she turned around and broke the hold.

"Well not that I object to your solution either Mr. Bass, but we are not going to have sex..." her voice tried to sound serious, but he scowled, "Yet," she quickly added. Then her hands went to his towel and undid it so it fell to the ground. "I just want you to lie on your stomach and wait for me," she instructed. He did as she said, but watched her until she disappeared into the bathroom. His eyes closed and did not open again until a few minutes later when he felt her get on the bed. Around the room she had lit candles and turned off the lights.

"Should I be afraid of what you have planned tonight Blair?" he teased. She smiled and straddled over his back. His skin tingled all over when she bent down and wrapped her arms around his neck for a moment. Ruby lips against his cheek and neck felt so sensual he thought an erection might occur right then and there.

"Only if Swedish massages are one of your hidden phobias," she whispered and kissed his ear. Chuck closed his eyes and moaned. This made her smile as she lifted herself back up. "Now tell me Mr. Bass, what is it that causes all this tension in my husband's neck?" As she said this Chuck felt her hands, now covered in warm oil, as they stroked the sides of his neck.

"Well," he sighed, "My teenage children are unsupervised in Europe, Bass industries seems to have employed all idiots this year, and I fear one day I will come home to find my wife allowing another man to fill the place of her absent husband." It was true he had been at work a lot lately, but Blair just spent more alone time with Ephram. She stroked up to the temples, rubbed them lightly, and then massaged back down to the base of Chuck's neck. His eyes blinked lazily in response. God it felt amazing.

"Hmm..." Blair huffed playfully, "Not much I can do, but tell you to trust your children on the first one. As for the second... I'm sure you can figure it out yourself. And the third, well... His name is mike. I think you two would get along." A small giggle escaped her lips. Chuck groaned at the statement and pursed his lips. To make up for her teasing though, Blair's hands slowly moved out to his shoulders, rubbing and kneading the entire time. Her delicate thumbs then rubbed in an upward motion where his neck and shoulders joined.

"Ah," Chuck's expression pained. Blair lightened up immediately. The book had said this was where most people's sore spot was, especially if they had been experiencing a lot of tension. Let's see... her husband ran a billion dollar company. That alone was more than enough tension for five men. Once the pain went away, and he started to feel pleasure from it again, Chuck spoke. "So what have you and this other man in your life been doing?"

"_Ephram_ and I have been very busy actually. Mommy has shown him how much fun it can be to watch her try on clothes for hours. Unfortunately we're still working on his views of shoe shopping," Chuck laughed at this more than he should have. Blair only smiled though as she worked her way to his left shoulder blade and rubbed along it's edge in a circular motion. The knots slowly started to be removed with her thumbs. Once that shoulder was done she moved to the other.

"How I pine for our old shopping trips Mrs. Bass. Although... Something tells me our activities on said trips would be highly incongruous for the eyes of our child. Even as a fellow Bass, Ephram is not ready to know how lascivious his mother can be," Chuck's voice was deep and sexy. Of course it always sounded like that, but in these surroundings Blair thought it to be God like.

"If only that much could be said for his lecherous father," Blair countered. Chuck smirked at this comment, but frowned when her hands came off of his body. There was no way the massage was finished yet. Then he heard the sound of more oil being added to her hands and relaxed. "Why must you take my innocent boys and turn them into devilish men like their father?" She used a circular motion to move her hands down to the sides of his spine.

"Like you're one to talk Queenie. My daughter has shown signs of being an even bigger manipulator and seductress than her mother. Your doings I suppose?" he inquired, eyes closed. Since he could not look his wife in the face, given his current and very comfortable position, he imagined it perfectly in his mind. God there were so many gorgeous mind pictures to choose from. Which expression or look should he admire first? Finally he decided on the one she wore after their honeymoon sex.

"Of course that's all my fault," Blair drawled with sarcasm, "Chuck Bass using the art of seduction to manipulate people? Why there's something that would shock people around the world." Chuck let out a low chuckle at his wife's humor. Sure most people found sarcasm to be confusing and not laugh out loud funny, but Chuck Bass was not most people. She sighed, "You really need to stop stressing out so much though Chuck. Working out this tension on your back alone is going to make my arms sore in the morning." With that said she moved her hands to the sides of his body and back up to the shoulders. It surprised him when she kneaded lightly at his armpits. Surely he had thought she would skip that part, but then again he had just showered. His body seemed to relax even more as she went back down and up again, to work on any spots she had missed.

"Maybe I should just hand Bass Industries over to the twins now," he joked. Then she noticed the tone of his voice changed a bit and knew he had actually considered some of it. "Imagine it Mrs. Bass. We could just take our youngest son, buy our own private island, and never be bothered by business or charity dinners again..." he trailed off in happiness. Blair listened closely as she poured more oil in her hands and then lightly ran them from his shoulders, to the palms of his hands and back. His triceps were kneaded gently also, reaching her fingers around to his biceps. Chuck was in such relaxation that he started to mumble about it and she could not fully comprehend. Still she kept on though. Her hands skimmed over his elbows and then rubbed the bottom portion of Chuck's arms in small circles. Blair had to move off of him for a moment to work closely on each hand. It was lifted into the air as she kneaded each palm, before moving up to his fingers. After doing each side her hands made their way back to his shoulders and down to the lower back.

"I promise when all our children are grown," Blair straddled over him again and leaned down to whisper the promise, "I will go with you to any island or place of your choice. And if you promise to take me with you... That dream of going after the last lesson of carnal knowledge, will be fulfilled. Only if I go too though." Her voice did not sound nervous, but completely calm. It's not like death was going to happen tomorrow, but eventually it did. The one thing Blair knew was that she did not want to be left without Chuck.

"I'm far too selfish Mrs. Bass. When I go, or when you go, it's going to be a package deal. Even if you have to smuggle me into heaven or be dragged down to hell with me," he smirked. Blair rolled her eyes and bent down to kiss his cheek.

"Chuck, you're not going to hell," she told him, voice completely confident. He turned his head just a bit to look her in the eyes.

"Blair I think we both know I was taken off the guest list up there a long time ago. I'm pretty sure they have their own Chuck Bass wing down there though," he joked. She only shook her head in response though and kissed his lips. After that she sat back up and continued with the massage. Her hands rubbed up and out on his lower back, the area filled with most tension. When more pressure was needed she started to use the heals of her hands and thumbs. This is where she knew the most time would be spent. It was quiet for a while because of this, but then he spoke. "Do you think that could be my hell? Being kept from you after death?" his voice was very serious. It caused Blair to stop for a moment and eye him carefully. Chuck Bass had never been much of a religious man, but when it concerned matters of him and his wife, interest peaked.

"No," Blair assured him and started to work down the sides of his hips, "Because one, not death or anything it brings will keep me away from you. And two, if I'm going to heaven as you claim I am... then well having it without you would be hell. You're stuck with me forever Bass, no matter what happens."

"Good," he murmured, just loud enough for her to hear him. Blair smiled softly at him, leaned back down, and kisses his cheek. Everyone had an OOC moment and it was usually brought on by something that scared them. Even the great Chuck Bass had his weaknesses. She loved him for everyone of them though. "You can stop now if you're getting tired," he offered.

"I hope that's not your way of telling me I'm doing a bad job Bass," she laughed softly. In no way would she stop right before the end though. The whole thing had felt good for her too. Who would have though Blair Waldorf would find pleasure in serving others?

"I love you," he sighed with content.

"I love you too," she returned. Her hands then began to work on the top of his legs. After that she performed soothing circle motions on the back off his inner thigh, skimmed lightly to the back of his knees and calves, and finally up and down to his feet. "Now turn over," she commanded and got up to put more oil on her hands. Chuck did as she said, gazing up at her as she straddled him again.

"Blair..." Chuck paused for a moment. It caused Blair to eye him curiously. When her eyes looked away, to start on the front of his legs, she heard him sigh. She gently massaged the shins, skimmed over the knees with soft strokes and then moved up the thigh. After a moment of this, she decided to speak.

"There's nothing you can't say to me Chuck," Blair smiled, eyes fixated on his body. She kept all focus as she massaged up to the abdomen, using less pressure of course, and kneaded in large circles. Her hands started at the pubic bone and stroked upward to the bottom of his rib cage. Thumbs ran over his hips and then went up and out.

"Do you think we could leave Ephram with Dorota for a day and just spend time with each other?" Chuck finally let the question leave his lips without anymore hesitation. Blair did not look at him, but instead moved up on his body. She started to massage the middle of his chest, using her fingertips, and lightly rubbed the middle to the outside of his pectoral muscles. Her hands grazed from eh bottom of his ribs tot he collarbone. That's when her eyes met his.

"That depends," she gave him a stern look, "Will I be stood up at the last minute when something comes up at work?" Chuck sent her an innocent smile. Unfortunately she had reason to ask this because it had happened several times, recently. As much as he loved bossing people around Bass industries... He loved it not taking him away from his wife more.

"I won't even go in and the phone will be turned off the entire time," he swore. Blair's grin lit up instantly and she leaned in to peck him on the lips. He tried to deepen it, but she would have none of it.

"Not so fast Mister. I have to finish your massage. Blair Waldorf sees everything through," she stated proudly. Chuck could not argue with her so allowed her to continue. Luckily all that was left to do was his neck. She kneaded each side gently and gently rubbed her thumb along his jawbone, just below his ear and back. This of course led to another kiss when she leaned in close enough. Now time to release even more tension in one of his favorite ways. Chuck flipped their positions. His naked body now leaned over her barely dressed one.

"You have massaged my bones and now I shall massage you with mine," he whispered seductively into her ear. Blair rolled her eyes at the crude comment, but did in fact see it coming. It wasn't long before she started to moan... screams soon to come too.

–

Charlie sneaked out of her room in the morning. It was a new day and she had sights to see. The boys were both still passed out, like they had been not too long after they arrived. Andrea and her had plans though. They were only here for a limited time and had to make the most of it. The boys may visit some things later, but they couldn't just sit around and wait. So they dressed for some time around the city. As she walked towards the elevator Charlie stopped at a mirror to check her appearance. Her hair was tied back a bit, curls still in tact, and full bangs. She had gone light on the make-up, pinks and reds. This matched her earrings which were pink peacock feathers. Her outfit was a simply pink, magenta color, strapless sundress. Perfect was a word that fit right about now.

"Hey best friend," Andrea chimed as she came up from behind her. Charlie turned around and smiled. Andrea had her hair down in dark curls. Her make-up was a bite heavier than Charlie's, but her skin tone could pull it off in the daytime. She wore silver hoop earrings, a blue tee-shirt, and black shorts with a cute scarf belt.

"I thought you'd never make it out," Charlie giggled as Andrea put her hand around her waist. They both stepped into the elevator. "I mean Maxwell is usually a heavy sleeper, but when it comes to you... he's like a guard dog," she rolled her eyes.

"I think it's cute," Andrea defended with a small smile. Her shoulders than shrugged. "Besides you of all people know how territorial you Basses can be. I've seen the look you give other girls who even walk past Lex. Face it Charlie Bass if you could you would pee on the boy to mark your territory," she joked. It's not like she was actually honest about the peeing thing, but the possessive thing in the Bass family was an understatement.

"I would not. Lex is free to do whatever he wants," Charlie countered as they stepped out of the elevator. Andrea gave her a hard look. "I'd just kill him and whatever bitch he touched afterwards... slowly and painfully," she added with a smirk. Andrea shook her head and laughed at her friends casual tone for such a dark statement.

"Oh I see Max is too protective and possessive, but you're just vigilant," she nodded. Charlie did the same in agreement as they stepped out of the hotel. There was already a car waiting for them. Both got in, the driver said nothing and already knew where to go. It was quiet for a while, but then Andrea turned to Charlie. "Okay so did anything happen with you and Lex last night? I went by your room and heard moaning..." she admitted.

"I knew that wasn't a maid," Charlie's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm nosy I get it. So just tell me what were you moaning about?" she hit Charlie's shoulder lightly to get her attention again. Charlie parted her lips, but then squeezed them shut. Suddenly her whole face blushed crimson. "Oh my god... don't tell me the spontaneous moment was last night?" her voice raised with caution.

"No!" Charlie snapped. Her eyes went to the driver and then she hit the button to put up the window. "It did not happen last night... we were just messing around. Lex isn't pushing me into sex as you know, but he really likes to... touch me. And in a Paris hotel we may have gotten inspired and role played just a bit..."

"No," Andrea gasped.

"Yes," Charlie sighed.

"But... I always thought role playing was something only guys liked to do. You know so they could have like two different girls at once or something even though technically it's the same girl. Like... what did you to pretend to be?" she asked with a giggle. Charlie glared at her for a moment. Did she really have to ask this? It was weird to speak of it with other people, even Andrea. Almost as if she violated some unspoken secret with Lex or something.

"I am not telling you that," her head shook, "Can we just please forget the whole thing? Lex probably wouldn't be too happy I told you anyways. I don't think he likes anyone, even girls since they could talk, to know about what I'm like with him. He seems to think that if other guys know then they'll want me more and I'll be tempted or something..." her eyes rolled. Lex was so possessive sometimes, but deep down she loved it. That fact could be kept between her and her boyfriend. Andrea was her best friend and she trusted her, but her mouth might run off with Max one day... something neither boy would appreciate.

"Well he should be worried. That boy has pulled a lot of shit in the past. He's lucky to have you Charlie Bass not the other way around," Andrea clarified with thinned lips. Charlie wasn't sure whether she should smile or frown. It was true that Lex had several marks on his record, but she had a few of her own.

"Oh and like my brother doesn't? He's more of a man-whore than Lex sweetie, hate to break it to you," she patted her arm and giggled. Andrea glared at her, but it was all playful. "It seems angelic girls have fallen for demonic boys... how Twilight."

"Please," Andrea snorted, "Us angelic? After what happened between me and Max at the party and you and Lex's role play... We are almost as informed on carnal knowledge as them." Charlie frowned, 'Carnal Knowledge' why did that sound so familiar? She shook it off and sat up in the seat.

"Well let's end the boy talk for now and get on with the day. Driver you can stop here!" she informed him. The car slowed and then came to a stop. Both girls stepped outside and looked around. Charlie had been here before with her family, but Andrea had not. "Archibald I present you with the Arc de Triomphe," she motioned towards it and used a formal voice.

"Whoa... I've seen pictures, but thought it would be smaller," Andrea commented as they both walked to get a closer look at it. "It really is beautiful though. Do you know the history of it?" excitement rose in her voice. In all honesty Andrea was a bit of a history nerd. Charlie knew this more than Max did and always found it a little funny.

"Um... I mean last time I was here they told me about it, but I was kind of texting Lex. Plus it was forever ago so maybe we could find a brochure or something at the hotel?" she offered, voice unsure.

"Foiled by the Sparks again," Andrea scoffed. Charlie only laughed though and grabbed her friend around the waist. "Well may I at least have a picture of us with it in the background? That way after I research it I can also have a visual," her eyebrows raised in question. They both knew Charlie would not object to a picture.

"Here I have my camera," she nodded and reached into her purse. It was fished out after a few minutes and she held it up. They both leaned in, it in the background, and smiled. Charlie pulled it back down to view the picture. "I can't get it in view holding the camera myself. Do you want me to just take a picture of you?" her voice sounded disappointed.

"No," Andrea said quickly, "There has to be someone here who will do it for us." She spotted to older boys, who most likely lived here, with their backs to them. Before Charlie realized it Andrea tapped one on his back. They both turned around and looked her up and down. Charlie came up behind her. It seemed her best friend had suddenly lost the brave approach idea and just stood there dumbstruck. The boys were cute, there was no getting around it.

"Bonjour," Charlie greeted with a small wave. Both boys looked at each other and then her. They each grew big grins and copied her wave back. "Um... Je suis Charlie et cet ma copine Andrea," she tried her best at what she got from French class. Apparently acing a class and actually communicating with someone who knew it as a first language were two different things entirely... go figure.

"Oh... you and your friend are American?" one boy asked with a smirk. Charlie and Andrea both sighed with relief. They had French accents, but seemed to also speak English. Thank you!

"Yes," she nodded, "And you two speak English, that's great. I mean French is great too, but well we can probably communicate better this way. What's your names?" her voice was back to normal. She was not one of those girls who ranted for very long unless she was extremely nervous. Only one boy usually could make her that way. Wait she could not think of him. This was nothing, but he would not like the words two French boys at all most likely.

"I am Nicolette," the boy who had spoken before introduced himself first. He was very tall, tan, and blond. Then his hand motioned to his friend who was still pretty tall, but had dark hair and paler skin. "And this is my friend Fabien, but he doesn't speak English as well as me," he shrugged. Charlie nodded with a small smile at Fabien.

"Well it's very nice to meet both of you. We were actually going to ask if one of you could take a picture of us. I know it's annoying and you probably have to do it for tourists all the time, but you two seemed like the most friendly. And my friend has a big mouth..." her eyes went to Andrea and she pursed her lips. Nicolette laughed while Fabien just stayed quiet and his eyes landed on Andrea.

"Oh it's not problem. Is this your first time in the city?" his voice sounded honestly curious.

"Well it's not my first time, but it is hers. By the way you wouldn't happen to know where we could get brochures on this history of some of this sights around here do you? My friend is into all that stuff," Charlie decided to kill two birds with one stone.

"Oh well Fabien is actually an expert on the sights around here. His father runs one of the biggest touring companies in Paris. If you want after the picture we could take you guys for a drink. There I could translate and write down some of the places and tell you things about them if you'd like?" he offered. Charlie turned to Andrea and bit her bottom lip. The boys seemed harmless. Plus it's not like they'd actually go into a dark alley or car with them or anything. They'd just be out on the sunny streets and in a public restaurant.

"That would be great. Is your friend okay with it though?" Andrea asked and spared a glance at Fabien. All he did was stare at her with a weird look. She felt as if he either found her odd looking or repulsive. Her body moved a bit behind Charlie and she brushed some hair in her face. Nicolette nudged Fabien and muttered something in French. Charlie understood mainly what he said, it was nothing sketchy. Fabien then nodded and crossed his arms.

"He's fine with it. Now where's your camera?" Nicolette once again took the lead. Fabien stepped back a bit and ran a hand through his hair. Charlie smiled and held up the camera.

"Here it is. Um you just push the button. Get a few of them just in case," she instructed and got in pose with Andrea. Since Andrea was a bit taller than Charlie she wrapped her arms around her and turned her body inward. Charlie then moved her hand up to hold onto Andrea's arm in the front. Both girls smiled, well Charlie smirked.

"Say fromage," Nicolette called.

"Fromage," both girls giggled. He snapped a few pictures until he got a good one. "Thank you so much," Andrea and Charlie spoke in union again. The camera was handed back to Charlie and she put it in her bag.

"Le cafe is right up the street," he blushed a bit when he ran his French words together with English ones. Both girls only nodded and followed the boys. Charlie started to practice her French with Nicolette and Andrea walked next to her. Fabien trailed behind to her annoyance.

–

Lex entered Max's room and looked around. He had expected to see Charlie here. She had left the room without a word or even a note. Okay so technically it's not like he was her babysitter and she didn't have to, but was it wrong for him to want to know where his girlfriend was? The fact that she or Andrea were not in here made him feel a bit better. That was until he noticed Max was. So the girls just ventured off into a foreign city without so much as a word?

"Bass get up the girls are gone," he called. Max did not move though, but kept on snoring. Lex rolled his eyes and jumped on the bed next to him. He reached his hand over to tap him and nudged him from the side a bit. "Your girlfriend Andrea is gone..." that should have woken him up. Instead Max smiled in his sleep.

"Andrea..." he sighed happily. Before he could react Max grabbed Lex's arm and pulled it down to the bed. "Oh Andrea... you naughty girl..." he kept on and started to stroke Lex's arm. Lex widened his eyes and tried to yank it away. He was so not going to pretend to get it on with his arm!

"BASS GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! HAVE YOUR WET DREAM IN PRIVATE!" he shouted and pulled. Max jumped up immediately. He looked at Lex's arm, eyes widened, and he released it.

"What are you doing in here?! Where's Andrea?" he scowled and pushed Lex off of his bed. Lex hit the floor, but was up on his feet with an angered look.

"Well before you tried to rape my arm I was trying to tell you that they're gone. Both of them just up and left. Charlie must have her phone on silent too because she isn't answering my calls," he retorted. By the look on his face Lex knew his best friend was not too happy with this news either. Max reached over for his phone, but found Andrea's instead.

"Good Archibald let's leave your phone in the hotel room in case of emergencies," he muttered. Lex spared a small laugh, at least his girlfriend took hers. "You sure my sister has hers?" his tone changed to a bit more pleasant. Lex nodded, but had no idea how that would help. Like he said before she would not answer, it had to be on silent. She always took his calls... always. "Then we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way," he smirked and put the phone to his ear.

"Max I already told you she isn't..." Lex started to speak, but was silenced when Max held up his hand.

"Mike this is Max. You still have that tracker on my sisters phone, right?" he asked. Lex shook his head and smirked. This family was just... well way too Bass sometimes. "Great text me where it is when she stops for a while. Later," the phone was closed and he looked up at Lex. "Watch my phone for a text," he tossed the phone to Lex and went into the bathroom to get changed.

–

Chuck walked out of his closet, dressed fully. Today he had arranged his work schedule to spend the day with Blair. The phone had been turned off and anything that happened his team would have to handle themselves. Blair hated to be neglected and that's what he had done to her lately. She may have thought over the years she'd gotten better at hiding it, but she hadn't. So today would be for them and then he'd have to think of another way to get in Ephram. Maybe Blair could start to bring him up to Bass industries and Chuck could spend more time with him during the day. Even though Blair said he was being dramatic, Chuck feared that Ephram may forget the word 'dada' if he never used it. After all other words started to fill his small vocabulary.

"Blair are you ready to go?" he called out and went down the stairs. No one said anything back to him and he frowned. Then he spotted the kitchen light on and decided she must be there. Dorota was most likely up with Ephram by now anyways.

"Hi," a small voice greeted him. Chuck stiffened and looked around. That was not Ephram's voice and he was not so sure where it came from. Then he felt a tug on his pants and looked down. There was a small little blond girl, with bluish-green eyes, and blond hair. She looked to be about seven or eight months old, not too much more then Ephram.

"Who are you?" he asked. Of course he knew she would not understand or respond, but it just sort of slipped from his lips. There was an unknown child, no baby, in his home. Had Blair not been kidding about that other family? "Blair!" his voice echoed throughout the house. When he proceeded to walk towards the kitchen though her small hands fisted on his leg and held on.

"Dada," Ephram giggled and crawled out from behind the couch. His own son then latched onto his other leg. Chuck looked down at both of them. They each giggled, looked at each other, and then back up at Chuck.

"What is it Chu... Oh I see you've met Madison," Blair smiled as she came out of the kitchen. Chuck frowned in confusion and signaled for her to elaborate a bit more. "Jenny's daughter, the one I took Ephram to hand paint his bowl with... Come on Chuck I even told you the story about how he was so like you already? With the hands on her, well you know..." she lowered her eyes to Ephram and then back to him.

"Oh... yes now I remember," he nodded, but then sighed, "I thought today was about us though. Remember we were going to leave Ephram with Dorota? I wanted to spend time with you... cleared my whole schedule...?" It was now his turn to give her the don't-you-remember-look. Blair parted her lips to response, but someone else beat her to it.

"And she fully intends on going Chuck," Jenny smiled brightly as she came out of the kitchen as well, "Dorota and I are going to watch both babies today. This way you can stay out as long as you like and have the whole night to yourself..."

"You mean...?" Chuck smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively at Blair. She glared at him immediately and pointed her finger to silence him. "Well I just mean you're actually going to let him stay at someone else's house?" Perfect cover, he thought to himself.

"Not exactly," she sighed. Chuck's shoulders slumped immediately. Way to make him think he was going to have some big night where they could scream as loud as they wanted and then drag it all out right from under him... his own mind started to ramble. "Jenny is going to stay here, but we are going to get a hotel room," her voice broke his thoughts.

"Wait what?" he questioned, completely taken off guard.

"Don't tell me you gave Lex the only key to suite 1812..." she whispered into his ear suggestively. Jenny blushed a bit, even if she could not hear it, she knew what the conversation implied. Chuck's eyes widened slightly. They could have gotten any room, but that room was rather special. Sure the bed would have to be changed before Lex got home, but just for one night... he suddenly felt like he had been thrown back in time a bit.

"Maybe we should just skip the outing and go straight there," he returned. Blair rolled her eyes, but then pecked his lips. "Oh and Jenny it's nice to see you," he suddenly remember the other in the room, well the one that could actually understand him.

"It's not a problem," she laughed and walked over to him. Slowly she pried both Ephram and Madison off of Chuck's legs. Ephram struggled the most, but finally settled against her chest. His small hand waved at both of his parents. Neither had made a move to leave, but he seemed perfectly fine and ready for them to go.

"I guess we have to wait another hour for you to go over everything with Jenny though," he muttered. Blair and Jenny exchanged a knowing smile. "Well you two certainly planned everything out perfectly," he complimented, grin back in place.

"Yes we did. Now let's go Mr. Bass. The limo may always be waiting, but the day will not," Blair exclaimed with more excitement than she would have liked to show. Chuck and Blair both pecked Ephram on the cheek and then went towards the door. "Thanks so much again Jen!" she called.

"You two kids have fun," Jenny laughed and shook her head. Years later, married, and with children. Chuck and Blair Bass would always be the same. Especially now that no children's innocent ears were around to hear them. Her eyes fell to Ephram... Okay so maybe they were not completely innocent.

–

"Please tell Fabien we extend our greatest gratitude," Andrea smiled across the table at Nicolette. Her hands then swooped up all the brochures and notes she had taken on where to go and things about each place and such. Fabien of course had looked at her strangely, but that was pretty much how it was since he saw her so finally she just ignored it.

"Merci," Charlie smiled at him for Andrea. Fabien nodded and then took a sip of his drink. Andrea reached for hers and accidentally bumped his arm. He slowly scooted his chair further away from her. She widened her eyes at Charlie, but in response her friend just shrugged.

"So Charlie, how long are you in the city?" Nicolette asked her with a smile. Despite her best efforts whenever she heard his accent that stupid, goofy grin took over her face. Slowly, after she made it look more relaxed, her body turned to the side where he sat next to her.

"Um... not too long, but not too short. Our flight schedule is very flexible," she responded. Fabien nodded, but by the frown on his face she could tell that he was confused. As he should be. After all most people don't assume everyone they meet has a private jet to take them anywhere they please at anytime.

"Dang it, I can't seem to get service in here," Andrea said suddenly as she tapped on her phone a bit. Charlie rolled her eyes at her actions. They were sitting here with two boys that had helped them out very much and she was worried about her phone. It was very doubtful that her brother was even up, the only person Andrea would bother to text at a time like this.

"Outside, around the corner. Fabien you show her?" Nicolette proposed. Andrea opened her mouth to protest, but then shut them. When neither boy looked she shook her head no at Charlie. It's not like she was scared of the boys, especially in such public places, but Fabien seemed like he could not stand her. Plus Nicolette definitely had a thing for Charlie.

"Andrea don't be weird go with Fabien," Charlie rolled her eyes. Andrea glared at her, but then followed the boy out of the cafe. "I'm sorry about that. She isn't trying to be rude it's just your friend um... gave her this weird look," she explained.

"He thinks he knows her. Girl from picture at his fathers house," Nicolette says suddenly. This made her frown in confusion and she shook her head. "His father dating American artist and she has pictures of girl that look like your friend," he furthered.

"Oh," Charlie said. She did not think to push it any further. Most likely it was just some strange coincidence. After all Andrea was not ordinary, but there were other girls with similar features. So she just shook it off and then took another sip of her drink. "So I take French in high school back home, but I was wondering if there are phrases aside from the basics that would be useful here?" she wondered. Nicolette chuckled a bit and then turned his chair completely towards her own. She did the same and faced her body inward.

"If you want to know where the bathroom is then you say this. **Oú sons les toilettes?" he instructed. "Say it after me. Oú sons les toilettes?," his voice repeated it perfectly. Charlie concentrated on the sounding of the vowels and such and then opened her mouth. **

**"Oú sons les toilettes?" she said back to him. He nodded and smiled. She watched as he then exhaled and put a hand to her drink. His eyes went to it and then fluttered back to her own again.**

**"Bonjour, ma belle. Pourrais-je vous offrir a boire? ****_(Hello, beautiful. Can I buy you a drink?)_****" he asked. Charlie rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. Her hand then reached up and tucked a curl behind her ear. **

**"Je peux obtenir mon propre boire, merci, ****_(I can get my own drink, thanks)_****" she countered with a presumptuous tone. Nicolette chortled smoothly and shook his head. A grin spread on her face at the obvious win. "S'attendant à une réponse différente, étions-nous? ****_(Expecting a different answer, were we?)_****" her eyebrows raised in playful question. **

**"Honnêtement ... non. Vous savez de plus français que vous laissez sur Charlie ****_(Honestly... no. You know more French than you let on Charlie.)_****," he said with a knowing look. "Dis-moi. Avez-vous ****quelqu'un à qui la pratique avec retour à la maison? ****_(Tell me. Do you have someone to practice with back home?)_****" his tone held pure honesty. Charlie put down her drink and then shook her head. **

**"Pas vraiment, il n'y a pas un qui sait assez bien à la pratique avec, ****_(Not really, no one who knows well enough to practice with.)_****" she answered with a shrug. It's not something she gave much thought to answer, if anything it seemed just like small talk. **

**"Nous devrions peut-être devenir Pen Pals, alors? ****_(Perhaps we should become Pen Pals then?)_****" he suggested. However it sounded more like something already set in plan then a question that awaited an answer. Charlie responded with a laugh of her own. **

**"Comment pourrais-je refuser une telle offre? ****_(How could I refuse such an offer?)_****" she teased and ****winked at him. Nicolette sighed with a smirk.**

**"Ce serait une tragédie pour refuser ma amour. ****_(It would be a tragedy to deny my love.)" _****he joked back. Charlie felt comfortable with him, but then again she was used to hanging out with guys. Just the ones back home weren't this comfortable with joking around like this. It was more of just stupid sexual jokes and disgusting noises they could make with their bodies. Nicolette was definitely a trade up in that department. **

**"Eh bien, vous les garçons français sont certainement différents de ceux d'Amérique. ****_(Well, you French boys are certainly different from those of America.)_****" she chuckled with a nod. He put his hands to his chest and displayed a cocky smile on his countenance. **

**"S'il vous plaît ... Ce type de perfection est unique en son genre, je vous assure. ****_(Please... Such perfection is unique, I assure you.)_****" he scoffed, but it was not so much negative as it was coltish. **

**"Vous êtes peut-être comme les garçons à la maison après tout … ****_(You may be like the boys at home _****_after all...)_****" she prolonged a sigh and rolled her eyes. Boy would be boys no matter where they came from. It was just one fact she had already adjusted to a long time ago. Nicolette was still nice though and she enjoyed his company so far. **

**"Je peux seulement espérer que ce ne sera pas retenu contre moi. ****_(I can only hope it will not be held against me.)_****" Nicolette declared with a faulty expression of worry. "Après tout, il doit y avoir une raison de votre voyager en France. ****_(After all, there must be a reason for your travel in France.) _****Curiosité, goût d'aventure, de nouveaux visages, de nouvelles expiereinces...? ****_(Curiosity, a taste for adventure, new faces, new experiences...?)_****" he raised his eyebrows in question and leaned forward as he spoke. **

**"Il semble difficile d'obtenir la mauvaise question, lorsque vous avez suggéré toutes les réponses, je suppose. ****_(It seems hard to get the wrong question when you suggested all the answers, I suppose.)_****" Charlie replied with a shrug. **

**"Oh non ... Elle a découvert mon secret. ****_(Oh no... She discovered my secret.)_**** Comment vais-je survivre à une conversation avec elle maintenant? ****_(How will I survive in a conversation with her now?)_****" he proclaimed. It earned him attention from others in the cafe. Charlie hit him playfully and pulled him towards her to shush him. **

**"They will ask us to leave," she giggled and tried to keep her own voice down. Nicolette smiled when he heard her speak in English again. Charlie had not even realized it until she saw this. "I mean..." her voice slowed, "Ils vont nous demander de partir."**

**"Tres Peu probable ****_(Very unlikely)_****," he shook his head, "Ce serait un crime de faire une telle chose à une belle fille comme toi-même ****_(It would be a crime to do such a thing to a beautiful girl like yourself)_****," ****he dismissed the thought. She blushed a bit at the compliment and looked around to see if people had heard. Normally it was something she would accept with a smirk, but perhaps it was the different surroundings that made her so modest. At home she was comfortable, but here it was well... foreign to her. In a good way though.**

**"Eh bien, merci, mais la flatterie ne m'impressionne. I comme un défi. Peut-être quelque chose en français, je ne peux pas comprendre si facilement? ****_(Well, thank you, but flattery does not impress me. I like a challenge. Perhaps something in french, I can not understand so _****easily?)" she challenged to recover from her blushing. Plus she liked to hear him talk. It**** was different from hearing her classmates or American teacher speak it. His was so perfect and rolled of the tongue with such grace. For some reason it just fascinated her. Nicolette nodded and then ran a hand through his hair. Charlie sat up straight to listen, but he took her shoulders and made her relax. This made her giggle, but then she ****just leaned towards him. His eyes locked with hers and she was in full concentration mode. **

**"Charlie," his voice was low and smooth, "Tu as de très beaux yeux. (You have beautiful eyes.) Ils ont l'éclat de la lumière de mille soleils. (They shine the light of a thousand suns.) Tu as parfait levres. Je voudrais les embrasser elles. Ca te plairait de m'embrasser? (You have perfect lips. I would kiss them. Would you like to kiss me?)" he smiled. She had not realized how close he was, but however she did not move. Her ears had listened and felt like he had sung to her. The meaning she was not sure of so she just smiled, nodded, and parted her lips to say the sound was beautiful and ask what it meant. Before she could though he leaned in and kissed her. She was so shocked at first she did not realize it and her lips moved with his. Then her hand went to his chest and pushed on it. **

**"What are you doing?" she asked with a frown. Nicolette shot her a confused look, but then opened his mouth to say something. Before he could speak though, someone else did. **

**"I could ask you the same thing," an angry, familiar voice spat. Charlie slowly turned to look behind her. Brown eyes met very angry blue ones.**

**–**

**"Uh! Finally some service! I swear my carrier is guaranteed to work under kidnapped situations. Then the first time I'm in Paris my phone won't work in something like a simple cafe? They are so going to hear an angry word from me," Andrea muttered to herself as she finally stopped. It turned out they had to walk much farther than just around the corner. Since Fabien said nothing and she was so engrossed in her phone, she basically forgot he was there. **

**"Très bien..." he sighed without much enthusiasm. Andrea slowly turned around with narrowed eyes. Did she just hear the French sound of sarcasm? That tone did not sit well with her. After all what did she ever do to this kid? **

**"Excuse me Fabien, but what is your problem? And don't pull the whole I don't speak much English because I know you do!" she pointed a finger into his chest, "I have done nothing to offend you and if I have then I'm not sorry because you're just being a jerk. All the dirty looks, moving away when I barely touched you, not to mention that little smug expression when you think I say something stupid!" her voice shouted and people around them turned to look. Andrea was pretty sure she heard something along the lines of 'crazy American' whispered in accents of all different kinds. It was given no attention though as she fumed before Fabien. **

**"You American girls really are loud," he drawled in perfect English with a clearer version of his accent. ****Andrea's eyes widened a bit. Sure she had called him on faking his knowledge of the language, but really it was sort of a bluff. Just that much more to call him on his jerky behavior. **

**"I prefer the term boisterous actually. After all to label a girl like this as just loud mouthed, would be the biggest belittlement in history. In my definition though it gives her that extra kick of mischievous... which if you were her amazingly hot boyfriend you would have already realized. Of course you couldn't be because I already occupy that role and we aren't accepting anymore applications," Max finished his speech and planted his feet next to Andrea. She immediately looked to him with utter surprise and confusion. How did he do this? Honestly he was Max Bass, but come on! They were in a foreign country and he found her within the hour? This boy was amazing. Max then shooed Fabien away with his hands. "So uh beat it Frenchy," his tone was so cocky and arrogant. Probably one of the hottest ways his voice ever sounded in Andrea's opinion. **

**"Oh," she laughed as she realized how he also felt threatened, "Max this is not what you think at all. See Fabien here has been a jerk to me, glared at me, and even moved away when my arm bumped ****into him. Apparently I'm not his type or even clean enough to be touched," the bitterness rang in her voice as she glared more at Fabien. Soon though a smirk graced her lips because she knew what would come next. Her jealous, possessive boyfriend would a) kick Fabien's ass or b) make him go away in the quickest and harshest way possible. **

**"Sounds like my kind of guy," Max grinned and held out his hand to Fabien. Andrea was certain her mouth had dropped to the floor. What the hell was this new take on life for him? Had he gone insane? Did Max Bass not stand before her? And if they made multiply copies with different programmings, then where on earth could she get one to her specifications?**

**"Salut Max," Fabien nodded with a smile as he shook the hand held out to him. "Votre copine a mal compris mon comportement ****_(Your girlfriend has misunderstood my behavior)_**** ..." his voice sounded nervous as he attempted to behave himself. Max only chuckled and shook his head.**

**Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle. Vous savez les filles ... ils sont si sensibles parfois. Je suis très content de votre comportement et croyez-moi, je suis celui que vous voulez garder heureux ****_(Oh, do _****_not worry about it. You know the girls ... they are so sensitive sometimes. I am very happy with your behavior and believe me, I am the one you want to keep happy)_****," Max winked at him. Fabien laughed and shook his head in a joking matter. **

**"Allow me to buy you a drink Max. It may be daylight, but at the place down there it's always happy hour," Fabien motioned back towards the building with a smile. **

**"Good man," Max encouraged and put his arm around Fabien's neck. They then both started to walk back that way. Andrea's eyes widened and she crossed her arms. The pair had made it a few steps before Max stopped and turned around. "Well are you coming babe?" he asked. It was as if she was the third wheel now... how exactly had that happened again?**

**"Unbelievable!" she screeched and stormed past both of them. To make her point even more she went between and broke the newly found bond. Of course for dramatic affect she also made sure to let out exasperated, prolonged breaths. Where was the possessive boyfriend she had come to know and love?**

**"Well... what do you suppose is with her?" Max frowned with confusion as him and Fabien resumed the walk. He turned to look at him for an answer. Fabien merely shrugged with a smile. **

**"Too damn sensitive I suppose," he returned. Max burst out into more laughter and dragged his new friend along. After all this guy was repulsed by his girlfriend. Sure a normal boy might take offense to ****this, but Max Bass was not normal. In fact he was far more handsome, wealthy, and intelligent than the rest of the male population. See he knew that his girlfriend was hot and that was all that mattered. To make friends with someone who thought otherwise was assurance that his territory would never be ****threatened by another ****_"alpha male"_****.**

**–**

"But when do I get to try them on?" Blair whined. Chuck and her sat on a couch in Bendel's. The whole store had been bought out for the day and transformed into her own personal playground. When she found out they almost did not make it out of the limo. Her love of shopping though brought her through it. Only now she was a bit disappointed when he informed her of what would go on. Her hand went to his chest and she shot him the puppy dog eyes. Not to mention when she pouted those gorgeous ruby lips... Was any of the staff around? No, Chuck must stay with the task at hand.

"Remember Mrs. Bass, Patience is a virtue," he smirked. It was such a hypocritical thing for him to say and definitely not one of his usual motto's. Blair raised her eyebrows to show him she had noted this as well. A deep chuckle only escaped his lips in response though. "Besides before I let you destroy the store and run wild, I must first test myself. I have selected a collection of clothing that I think will please you. Since I know I'm right, you will then chose some or all of them to try on," he explained.

"If this is your way of watching other models Chuck Bass, so help me..." Blair's voice went livid and her eyes narrowed. Chuck quickly soothed her with a stroke of her cheek. His head shook and he smiled.

"The ensembles will be brought out on manikins. Having your style displayed on average girls would be a bigger crime of fashion than Nate's horrendous yellow sweater," he scoffed and Blair shuddered at the memory. Nate and her had gone out at the time he became so fond of that retched thing. Even all the teasing thrown his way by Blair and Serena would not make him part with it. Finally Blair and Chuck disposed of it while he slept one morning. Luckily it never rose from the death again.

"Please, let's not ruin our day with such abhorrent memories. I swear I had nightmares of that thing coming back to take revenge on me weeks after we rid of it. If that company that sold them had not conveniently gone out of business right afterwards, I know that I would have had a heart attack..." she sighed for dramatics. Chuck only grinned at his wife's behavior. The only reason that place went out of business was because of Chuck. Even when she was Nate's girlfriend he found secret ways to please her that she could not reward him for. This way he would see the real happiness on her face instead of the past 'I don't need your help Bass' she threw at him back then.

"Your wish is my command Blair. The _Dark Ages _will not be spoken of again. We shall focus primarily on the _Golden Ages_ that revolve around us, particularly today. I believe this will come in handy..." he trailed off in a devilish smirk. Blair frowned in confusion for a moment until he put something in her hand. Slowly her eyes went to it and then widened so much, she was sure they would pop out of her head. "You can keep all the other cards of course too," he added casually.

"Wait this is mine?" Blair asked, astonished. Her hand held it up to his face to make sure it wasn't a joke before she freaked. Chuck had given her all types of credit cards before and she had used this particular type, but it was his. Now it seemed he had given her one of her own. "Chuck, I thought that the company had that policy of not distributing more than one to families. It was too much of a risk or some nonsense like that?" The questions just seemed to roll right off the tongue.

"Since when has any policy stopped Chuck Bass before?" he countered. Then with a shrug of his shoulders he continued, "I'll admit it I had to pull a few strings, meet with a few people, and such, but nothing is impossible for me. You officially have your own _Black Amex Card _Blair Bass. No spending limits or even having to bother with dropping your last name anymore. Flash the card and you will be tended to above all others. Not much of a change I suppose..."

"You realize if I wanted to I could make you go bankrupt with this right?" she inquired. Her left eyebrow quirked and a smirk of her own formed. Of course she would never do something like that, but she was not so sure Chuck could be so sure. After all she got pretty crazy when he upset her at times.

"Are you implying I do not trust you?" his hand went to his chest, "I'm truly hurt." He faked a hurt expression, but Blair did not buy it for on moment. Instead she grabbed him by the lapels and smashed her lips against his. The kiss was long, passion filled, and contained quite a bit of tongue. The store being empty was coming to use quite quickly. When they finally did part though he chuckled. "Shall we shop now?" Of course he already knew the answer.

"Start the show," she commanded with a grand gesture of her hands. Chuck leaned back against the arm of the couch and held his head with his hand. It was held up by his elbow that rested atop the couch's cushion. Blair started to get excited and moved around herself. She leaned against his chest and brought her gorgeous legs up on the couch and crossed them. If she had not worn tights to cover her skin, Chuck would have been too tempted to stand it. They fit so perfectly together. Not to mention their outfits were color coordinated, nothing new for them, but to others they must have looked amazing. Wait what was he thinking? There was no must, it was a fact they always looked amazing when put up against each other, or separate for that matter.

"Mr. And Mrs. Bass," an elder woman smiled as she came out from the back of the store. Chuck thought Blair may start to bounce with excitement. No matter if she had gotten everything she wanted her entire life, shopping would always get her adrenaline going... almost as much as Chuck got it going. "I will have the outfits brought out, one by one, when you are ready to view them. The employees will disappear until you need their assistance since Mr. Bass requested privacy," she explained. Then with a nod she was gone to have someone bring out the first outfit.

"Chuck," Blair turned towards him, "Don't you think this is a bitch much?" Despite the question, he knew that if he were to agree with that and have it taken away she would throw a fit. His eyes looked on her with an amazing mixture of lust, love, and absolute adoration. No matter how old either of them got he knew he'd always find a thrill when he spoiled her. His hand gently brushed her curls over her shoulders and he shook his head.

"Not at all Mrs. Bass. I'd buy you the whole store if you asked me to. In fact if we like so much of what we see today than we might as well..." his voice trailed off as he examined the store. Blair quickly smacked hand against his chest.

"No," she replied playfully, "Because then we would have to buy all of my favorite stores and then... Well if we owned everything where would the fun of shopping be? You're lucky I'm around to remind you of certain things." She rolled her eyes and turned back around in her seat. Chuck smirked and wrapped his arms around her petite waist, her back pulled against his chest.

"How could I be so nonsensical?" he encouraged her bratty behavior as always. One good thing about the twins being gone was that Blair did not feel like she had to set a constant, responsible example. When it was just them, like now obviously, that high school fire he fell in love with flamed up again. The force even more great to make up for when it had to be watered down.

_**(To see Outfits find Link on my profile)**_

"Oh I definitely want that one," she expressed before the man could even set it down. He excused himself with a smile and shake of his head. Blair paid him no mind though and nudged Chuck to look. It was a pale pink Loeffler Randall Checker Yorke Dress with a black ribbon bow waist belt placed in the middle. Then it was complimented with a pink Givenchy logo flap wallet, Marylin's black triple bangle set, Giuseppe Zanotti Crystal pumps, snow white rose earings, a Jemma Wynne Ankara rose colored ring, and a Taino black beaded necklace. The whole outfit was absolutely gorgeous and perfect for summer. "You don't think I'm too old to where that light of a pink do you?" her voice sounded a bit troubled.

"Now you're the one suggesting absurd things Blair," he responded with a chuckle. Blair's grin grew at her answer and she made up her mind. Chuck knew that she would get it, probably all of the outfits he had picked out for her today. With a small wave of his hand the outfit was taken to be packaged and the next was brought out. She turned back to look at Chuck as soon as she glanced at it.

"Now that's an outfit to visit you at Bass industries with," she suggested, before looking back to it again. This selection was a baby blue rose corset top with a black wood garden skirt, French. The accessories that complimented it were a Chanel vintage 2.55 quilted bag, Chanel black crepe buckle pumps, a Carolee White Pearl Multi-Strand Flower bracelet by Max and Chloe, a women's double buckle waist belt with Nickel Grommets from the collection of Linea Pelle, and a white Peacoat. Chuck leaned over her shoulder and swiped her hair off the back of her neck. His chin then rested on her shoulder, cheek against her jaw line.

"My thoughts exactly," he whispered. Sure the outfit showed a little more skin than he would have liked to be on view for other men, but if she wore it to his office... Well there everyone knew who she was and not to even look if they wanted to keep their job. "Or maybe even out in public... While I'm with you of course."

"And suddenly the outfits come with conditions?" she teased. Chuck did not respond, but kissed her jawline until her head turned and he had access to her mouth. His hand went up, while they were occupied in the kiss, to have another outfit brought in. Then it returned to tangle through her curls, the other wrapped around her tiny waist. When he finally pulled off she let out a moan. "I'm not done yet," she frowned and went to kiss him again. Chuck kissed back of course, but then ended in a peck. "Chuck?" her tone held confusion.

"I just thought you would like to be informed of the next outfit, but if you'd like to just keep..." he paused because she had already turned back around. This was one that he wanted her to see in particular though. "This one was designed specially for you," he told her. Blair slowly looked it over. The dress was an Steph Aman 3D Butterfly Dress with a Cara Sequin & Faux Pearl bow pin on the strap. The necessities to complete the ensemble were a 1770's Georgian Rose Cut Diamond Ring, Locket–Ruffele Sandals, L. Erickson Coco's Two Tier Headband (100% Silk Charmeuse), Gold flower clips, and a Vintage Chanel Clutch. Not only was it breathtaking, but made the butterflies in her stomach swarm like the ones on the dressed seemed to.

"Oh my God," she gasped and turned to face him, "I want that one Chuck. If it cost a lot then I won't get the others. Just let me get that one." The way she begged it sounded like she was a little girl in a toy store. He chuckled at her behavior.

"We'll get all of them as planned. I'm glad you like it though. Like I said it was designed for you so it's already been paid for," he assured her. Blair hugged herself against his chest tightly. "Perhaps I should have saved it for last. The rest may just be a disappointment," he joked. Blair shook her head in response and smiled.

**"You never disappoint me," she whispered and then leaned in for another kiss. This was a thank you kiss and therefore went on much longer than any of the other ones. There were many of these kisses as the day progressed. So many outfits were viewed and Blair had loved all of them. Of course after a while she tried to not buy each one that caught her eye, but Chuck would just signal behind her back to go ahead and put it on the bill. And before they left he had her change into the butterfly dress. For she would most certainly enjoy the next location as well. **

**–**

**"Lex?" Charlie choked out, ultimate fear in her voice detected. How on earth could he have found her? Not to mention that he came in at the worst time. There was no way this looked good, in fact it wasn't good at all in fact. She quickly stood and moved towards him, but he backed away. "This is not what it looks like," she shook her head and managed to form a few more words. When her hand went out for ****him though, he retracted it and backed away from her. **

**"Don't touch me!" he spat. Immediately she took a step back as hurt from rejection appeared on her face. His eyes were livid, and his voice wicked as he spoke, "Watching your pathetic attempt of coquetry and that abominable make-out session with another man was enough for me, thanks." The voice was so sarcastic and angry that it almost didn't sound like him. **

**"Lex please you have it all wrong. It was just one big misapprehension on Nicolette's part. You know that I would never do that to you," she reasoned. Her hand grabbed onto his and held tight. It was different from previous encounters like this. He was usually so possessive of her that he attacked the man without reasoning and then dragged her to the nearest closet to take out his anger physically. The fact that he now seemed disgusted with her made her insides churn with worry. **

**"Oh I have it all wrong, do I?" he scoffed as his hand went to his chest. A bitter laugh escaped his lips and he shook his head. "What do you take me for Charlie? Some oblivious moron who can't see the scene of infidelity before his own eyes? Well I'm sorry, but that's one part I refuse to play. Perhaps your cheap concubine over there will take over," his eyes flickered to Nicolette with even more abhorrence than was thrown at Charlie, "It seems he's already nailed the audition." With that he tour his arm from her and turned to storm out. She felt the panic take over her, but then he suddenly came back in an outraged stomp. "And one more thing!" Nicolette was taken by complete surprise when ****Lex's fist smashed into the side of his cheek. There were gasps in the room, but once the punch was thrown he fled. **

**"I'm sorry!" Charlie called to Nicolette before she ran out after her boyfriend. Well if he was still her boyfriend. It sounded as if they just broke-up, but no that could not happen. When she reached the sidewalk he was nowhere to be found. She then saw her brother and Fabien come that way. "Max did you see where Lex went?" her hands fisted into the material of his shirt. **

**"Whoa sis," he pushed her off of his chest, "Silk is not to be tampered with by greedy hands." A short laugh escaped his lips, but was ended when she made a move to hit him. He dodged and then shrugged. "Would you just calm down? He went in to look for you and that was the last I saw of him. Why not look around inside some more or something. I'm sure he'll turn up," he motioned back towards the cafe. Charlie shook her head as tears brimmed in her eyes. **

**"Charlie!" Andrea ran up behind her. She instantly turned around as her best friend practically knocked her down. "What the hell is wrong with Lex? He just stormed out of that place, almost knocked me over, and got in the car to go back to the hotel. I tried to say hi and he told me to fuck off. I mean I know he's a jerk, but never that crude about it. Did you two have a fight?" The questions seemed to be an endless rush from Andrea's mouth until Charlie cut her off. **

**"I don't have time to talk about it. Look I'm going to go back to the hotel. You guys all have fun," she replied quickly before she ran to the car that had brought her and Andrea into town originally. Before ****the driver could even get out she got in and screamed at him to drive fast. The car ride seemed to take hours though as she leaned against the door. She had to make it there soon or something bad could happen. He was angry at her and most likely would eventually want to seek revenge. So she had to ****find him before this happened because then an even bigger mess would be before them. If she could not explain that what he had witnessed was nothing before he hooked up with some random slut... That thought could just not stay present in her mind right now. So as soon as the car stopped in front of the hotel she ran in, into the elevator, out, and to her room. **

**"Lex!" she called out in a frenzy as her eyes scanned the entire room. Her feet hit the floor in a run as she pushed the double doors into the suite's bedroom. He came out of the closet with a handful of clothes and threw them in his suitcase. Charlie's eyes practically popped out of her head, but she did ****not dally long. "Stop it! What are you doing?!" she screeched and threw herself towards him. Immediately her hands latched onto him. **

**"Going back home. What does it look like? Now get out of my way," he sneered and tried to push her off of him. When that did not work he simply dragged her to the closet with him and reached for another handful off clothes. His move was blocked when she threw her arms out and guarded all of ****them from him. "Charlie get out of the way!" his voice echoed in the small space and made her flinch. **

**"No," she countered and shook her head, "You're not going anywhere Lex. You have to stay here and listen to me. What you think you saw was just..." her voice got a little louder as she attempted to explain, but Lex just scoffed and tore out of the closet without any clothes in hand.**

**"I don't think anything!" he threw his hands up in the air and went back towards the bed. She shut the closet door and then followed him. When he spun around she realized if looks could kill that she would be dead on the spot. "What I witnessed not only burned my eyes and made my ears feel as if they bled, but finally showed me how you really feel about me! To think that I actually thought someone like you could give a damn about me! You know you are just like every other person in my life Charlie," he moved towards and towered over her, "You're a liar and a cheater." Her hand connected with his cheek as a reflex. Charlie had not even realized it happened until the sound of the slap burned her ears. Lex's eyes lit up with fire and he grabbed both of her wrists. "DON'T YOU EVER HIT ME LIKE ****THAT AGAIN! I'M NOT A LITTLE BOYTOY YOU CAN SLAP AROUND! IN FACT AS OF NOW, YOU'VE MADE IT CLEAR WE WERE NEVER ANYTHING!" he roared. Then his face took on a look of defeat as he released her. **

**"Yes we are Lex," Charlie's voice broke a bit as she started to cry, "You know how much you mean to me..." her voice trailed off as a sob broke through her lips. Lex's back stiffened and he refused to face her yet, if ever. "He kissed me, but it was sprung on me and totally one sided. Whatever you think you heard wasn't it I promise. I know you don't know French that well and the body language may have looked bad, but..." **

"_Hello beautiful, can I buy you a drink? I can get my own drink, thanks. Expecting a different answer, were we? Honestly... no. You know more French than you let on Charlie. _Wait here's my favorite part..." His voice sounded with sarcasm. He hand held up to silence her before he continued. Charlie just sat there with wide eyes almost unable to comprehend what was happening."_Tell me. Do you have **someone** **to practice with back home**? Not really,** no one** who knows well enough to practice with._ See I found that part rather funny because if I recall correctly before school was let out, all we did was practice together, but hey... Apparently that was just charity work on your part," he spat. Charlie opened her mouth to deny it, but he beat her to it again. "Oh wait! I'm not even close to being finished yet. In fact let's review more shall we?" his voice changed to mock her and Nicolette again, "_Perhaps we should become Pen Pals then? How could I refuse such an offer? It would be a tragedy to deny **my love**_," those words in particular burned at his lips, but his face did not falter. Instead he just kicked up the harsh tone a notch. His eyes rolled as more of her previous conversation was recited. "_Well, you French boys are certainly different from those of America. Please... such perfection is unique, I assure you. You may be like the boys at home after all... I can only hope it will not be held against me. After all, there must be a reason for your travel in France. Curiosity, a taste for adventure, new faces, new experiences...? It seems hard to get the wrong question when you suggested all the answer, I suppose... Oh no... she's discovered my secret. How will I survive in a conversation now? _Oh I don't know... how about she stop flirting with you behind her boyfriends back?! That way it won't be revealed what a lying bitch she really is!" his forehead practically pressed against her and she almost fell backwards onto the bed. Instead though his hand grabbed her back and yanked her back towards him.

"Lex how did you...?" she tried to get a word in, but yet again he cut her off.

"Don't even until I'm finished," he warned, "See we haven't even gotten to the best part so let's skip ahead shall we?" It wasn't a question at all so she did not say a single word. Instead he spoke tersely, "As you two crossed lovers gazed deeply into the each others eyes, you allowed him to sit there and say this to _my girlfriend_. You have beautiful eyes." The words barely made it out of his mouth with such clenched teeth. "_They shine the light of a thousand suns. You have perfect..._" he paused for a moment, but then recovered, "_You have perfect lips. I would kiss them. Would you like to kiss me?_" A bitter laugh escaped his lips next and his hand released hers. "I doubt you forget what came after your little blissful nod. I know the image is burned into my brain forever," he muttered and went to close his suit case. Charlie stayed very still, feet practically glued to the ground for a moment. At the zip of it though she snapped out of the trance and moved in front of him.

"How did you even manage to comprehend all of that?" she questioned, wide eyed. Lex's features softened, but only for a moment. Then the previous scowl came out again and he rolled his eyes.

"Well the online class I took, after school was out, just to impress you probably helped. Then again in the end I guess it turned out to be my greatest demise," his words sounded so final as he moved past her for the suitcase.

"Lex wait! If you could hear then you see it was nothing. I didn't understand what he said at the last part, but just nodded out of politeness. You were there! It was my confused face! You know that face remember?" she shouted at his back. Slowly he turned to face her. No longer did he frown, but actually just looked a bit defeated.

"Oh believe me I know all of your expressions Charlie," he sighed. She started to smile, but when he did not it fell from her face. "Which is why I also know how much you flirted with him before it. The reason it ended in a kiss was because you led him to believe it would. Face it. You wanted it, even attempted at a round of our witty banter." His voice broke a bit at the last part. As soon as it happened he cursed under his breath and loudly inside his head. Slowly he side stepped her, suit case left behind, for just an attempt to get out of there.

"Wait," she choked on a fresh sob as tears streamed down her cheeks. He stopped, halfway to the door, and his back straightened up. "Please, I promise I didn't mean to Lex. I'm sorry, really, really sorry. Please don't go," she begged. Lex closed his eyes tightly and grimaced. He hated when she did that. It wasn't something Charlie Bass did, beg before others. Everyone answered to her and she ruled over them without remorse most of the time. Which meant only when she truly thought it appropriate that it would happen. How come it always had to be him who made her sound like that? Wait, no. This was not his fault. For once he was not the one who messed it up. Then again she always forgave him... So is this how she felt when he flirted with other girls? If so then what the hell was she doing begging for him? Great so now he is blaming her for something he's done in the past too. Only it seemed worse now. Whether she realized it or not, his girlfriend had flirted with another man and it led to a kiss. The part that bothered him most, although he would never admit it aloud, was the part about the study buddy. He was the person she practiced French with. It was their thing recently, a little something else he shared with her that belonged to him. Lex had never been one to share either, even when he was younger. When he was little if another kid touched a toy within four feet of him he freaked, unless Charlie was the one who touched it of course. Then again he kind of considered her to be one of his belongings when they were little...

_On the Upper East Side the class was in full playtime mode. Teachers were scarce as they gossiped about the children's parents off to the side. This allowed the young ones to scatter all over the room, doing what they pleased, as most Upper East Side children do. In the mist of the chaos was an area where the softest carpet was found. There sat a a little girl with gorgeous curls and doe brown eyes. The other children kept their distance as she played blissfully with the towers of toys that surrounded her. However there is one who sat by her quietly. His black hair hung down in his face a bit, but his crystal blue eyes shined through it. He watched her closely with a smile of fascination. _

"_There you go Scarlett now your hair is perfect," Charlie told the doll. Lex at first found her choice in naming toys from "classic love tales" stupid, but after he saw the outcome of sharing this knowledge with her... he will never do it again. Like always she carefully sat the doll up to her side that Lex did not take. Then she heaved a sigh and reached for the boy doll. "Oh Mr. Butler what have these retched children done to you?" she asked in horror. The doll's hair was a total mess and his jacket seemed to have been stolen. _

"_Ch... Ch... Charlie wha... what's the matter?" Lex questioned with a frown on his face. Curse his stutter, he can not seem to kick. Okay so maybe the fact he rejected speech time was part of the reason he had not progressed, but it was held during lunch and he liked to be there if Charlie chose to sit with him. Then if she did not, he sat with the other boys and really talked when only Max was around. _

"_Lexie," her ruby lips turned up into an absolute pout, "Somebody stole Mr. Butler's jacket." She held out the doll for him as she whined, "He can't be Mr. Butler without a jacket." Lex took the small doll from her and examined it further. His eyes then set into a glare and he gazed out upon the other children for the corporate. "He has it!" she suddenly shouted and pointed towards a boy across the room from them. "Can you go get it for me?" her tone made the question sound more like a demand, but he did not mind. It was what he always did for her. That's why she allowed him to sit by her and even sometimes play with her. _

"_O... Okay Charlie," he nodded in agreement and got on his feet. She watched him with a delighted smile and waved at him as he walked off. Lex looked back a couple of times, but then stopped right in front of the boy. He was blond with gray eyes and rather small. It would be an easy take so that's exactly what Lex did. He reached down and snatched the dolls jacket away from the boy. _

"_Why did you do that?" the boy looked up with curious eyes. Lex rolled his blue ones and pursed his lips. He then looked back to see Charlie start to bounce in her seat with excitement. "That was my toy," the other boy defended. _

"_Not, not anymore," Lex managed to control his stutter and keep his tone strong. He then left without another glance at the boy and returned to Charlie. "Here, here, here you, you go," he presented it before her. She clapped her hands with excitement and then took it from him. _

"_Oh Mr. Butler! Lex has saved you!" she exclaimed dramatically. Lex giggled with a proud smile as he looked around at the other toys he had brought to her. There was a stack of them, far too many for either of them to ever be able to play with. His eyes glanced back at her and she already had the dolls now sat up together as she examined her work. _

"_Children we are passing out cookies now!" the teacher called as she entered the room with a tray of them. Lex saw how Charlie's eyes lit up. At first it seemed strange because she was never one for sweets. "We only have one with pink icing," the woman added with a smirk. Most of the children had not listened, but soon they would notice. _

"_Lexie I want that one!" she pointed towards it. Of course it was the pink icing that caught her eye. "Please..." she begged and gripped onto his shirt. He didn't bother to ask why she would not get it herself because he already knew the answer. Last time she tried to go up there one of the bigger boys elbowed her in the eye on accident, but the grudge was held. _

"_I... I'll get it Charlie," he responded and got to his feet once again. When another little girl started to walk towards it he ran in front of her. It ended up scaring her and she fell down. Lex did not mean to make her fall down, but since he heard Charlie laugh it made him feel better. "I, I, I wan... want the, the, the pink one," his hand pointed to it as he approached the teacher. _

"_Well here you go Alexander. Now that we have Miss Bass taken care of what color would you like?" the teacher asked with a knowing smile. Lex however did not like either name she used for the children. So he just plucked a blue one from the tray and headed back with both cookies. _

_While Lex still got the cookies another boy approached Charlie. He was taller than most of the boys in the class. She remembered him as the one who elbowed in her eye. After all a Bass never lets hold of a grudge, even if the blow was accidental. So to greet him she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. _

"_You're playing with me today," he told her. Charlie's mouth formed an 'O'. No one ever told her what to do, well from the exception of her parents, but not at school. Her girlfriends all hung off her every move and Lex did whatever she wanted. _

"_I don't want to play with you," she retorted and picked up one of the dolls. Her eyes fell to it as she ignored the other boy. Hopefully he would just go away and leave her be. Instead though he snatched the doll from her. "Hey that's mine!" she shouted and reached for it. _

"_You can have it back when you play with me. Come on," he countered and grabbed her arm. Charlie fought against him when he tried to lift her off the ground. His hand hurt, this boy was rough and she did not like to play with rough boys (Even though she overheard her Auntie Serena tell her mother that would change one day... whatever that meant). _

"_Let go of me!" she struggled and then fell back onto the ground. Her bottom hurt when it landed on a block and she started to cry. Big, fat, salty tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. The boy paused for a moment, but then went to reach for her again. _

"_Hey!" an angry, familiar voice shouted. Charlie looked up with water filled eyes and saw Lex. He stood next to the boy who had halted in his movements. "Ch... Charlie don't, don't cry," he soothed and handed her the cookies. Then he proceeded to step in front of the boy. Even as a child Lex Sparks had already aced at intimidating, threatening glares. _

"_Move," the other boy found some bravery and pushed Lex a bit. This made Charlie gasp and start to get upset again. Which made Lex more mad than even the fact he had been pushed. "I want to play with her now," he declared and went to reach for Charlie's arm again. _

"_I told you I don't want to play with you!" Charlie defended. When the boy made a move for her she screamed again. "Lexie!" she cried with frightened eyes. Lex immediately side stepped in front of her and then gave the boy the hardest shove he could muster. The boy fell back and groaned in pain. The doll also dropped out of his arms so Lex snatched it up. _

"_This, this, this is her toy. No, no, nobody play, plays with her toys. And no, no, nobody plays with mine," Lex declared as he towered over the boy. He then pointed to Charlie. "She, she, she is my favorite toy. Got it?" His tone was very angry and the boy nodded before he scampered away. Lex smiled in satisfaction and then returned to sit next to his favorite real life doll. _

"_Lex am I... am I really your favorite?" Charlie beamed, tears dried on her cheeks, but smile on her lips. After all there were so many toys here and at home, not to mention in all the stores. All the other boys played with different toys everyday and did not have a favorite. Lex set the doll back in her lap and then took his own cookie. Unfortunately he had a mouth full of it when she wanted an answer. _

"_Yes," he spoke with his mouth full and then swallowed. Charlie giggled at this and then took a bite of her own cookie. In a matter of seconds she was back in her own little world, attention focused on all the toys he had snatched for her. _

"_Alexander Sparks! Did you push Brad down?" a teacher asked sternly as she walked over to them. Both Lex and Charlie's heads turned to look up at the woman who towered over them. "Well young man what do you have to say for yourself? I heard that you also will not share your toys?" she added and put her hands on her hips._

"_But, but, but Char... Charlie didn't, didn't want to play with him," he defended and pointed at the girl beside him. Charlie nodded and glared at the woman. The teacher frowned in confusion. _

"_Well we are not talking about Charlotte. Now you come with me mister. I think someone needs a time out," she nodded and pulled him up by his arm. Lex tried to struggle against her, but it did not seem to bother her at all. Charlie's eyes got large and she stood up. _

"_But I don't want him to leave," she shouted as her voice rose in panic. Lex felt butterflies swarm in his stomach. The teacher halted and slowly turned to look at the little girl. A smile graced Lex's lips and he was ready to be released and go back to Charlie. _

"_Well we do not always get what we want," the teacher remarked. Lex's face fell and then he was pulled off by the teacher. Charlie's eyes narrowed and she clenched her teeth. That woman was senile. Charlie Bass always got what she wanted. She was freaking Charlie Bass! No one, especially someone who worked for the state (she heard her mother say it once), would tell her otherwise. A menacing grin appeared on her lips as she set out to get her silent revenge. _

_Meanwhile Lex sat on the stupid chair in the time out corner. This was completely preposterous. After all that boy had made Charlie fall down and she had cried. Plus everyone knew that Lex did not share anything that belonged to him. And as far as he was concerned Charlie Bass definitely belonged to him. You were allowed to protect what was yours... or at least that's what he heard on some news channel his nanny watched. It sounded good though, so for the moment it would be his motto. _

"_OUCH! OH MY GOD!" The teacher screamed in pain and jumped from the chair she had just sat down in. Lex looked over with wide eyes and a few kids screamed, scared to death of such an ear shattering noise. The woman had tears on her cheeks and Lex watched as another teacher pulled a tac out of her skirt, technically her bottom. Then the teacher who had put him in time out, and recently been... injured, ran from the room as she yelled the words, 'I quit! I can't deal with these brats anymore!'. Well these brats weren't the ones with tacs in their butts lady, Lex thought to himself with a smirk. _

"_Your my favorite toy too," Charlie smiled from behind him. He turned around immediately in his seat and looked at her with shock. How did she always manage to be so sneaky? "Come on. There's this stupid red headed girl with the bear I need to play with," she sighed dramatically. Lex jumped up at the new challenge before him and ran up behind her. After all they were each others favorite toys... and neither shared well. _

"Lex?" Charlie asked. He snapped out of his flashback and realized his eyes were with hers the whole time. Of course he had not realized this and probably looked at her blankly. Tears were dried on her cheeks and he felt her hands gripped onto his shirt. "I'm sorry... please don't look at me like that," her voice broke a little, "I know what I did and I'm sorry, but don't look at me like you're looking right through me."

"I was looking through you, thinking of another girl," he responded. His tone was neither happy, sad, or mad. It was just calm, but he felt her tense. Her eyes fell in shame a bit and the grip on his shirt loosened. "Don't worry she's way too young for me," he smirked, but she did not see it. There was no way that he was over it or totally cool with what had happened, but it wasn't enough for him to leave her. They were both just... pathological flirts.

"It better not be that whore Stacy Kensington," Charlie scoffed with jealousy as her eyes rose to his again. See this possessive, territorial, jealous quality in them was mutual. Lex rolled his eyes and shook his head with laughter. This only made her frown further though. "If you're thinking of other girls already than maybe I should have flirted with that French boy," she tested.

"Bite your tongue Bass," Lex quipped with a quick narrow of his eyes. He then reached his hand up and tucked a curl behind her ear. The confused expression on her face only furthered at this gesture. To her he was all over the place, but in his mind it all made sense. It was a challenge to keep up with for each because the other always kept so much in.

"Well what do you expect Sparks?" she questioned with disbelief, "There is no way I will allow a scoundrel like you to think of other girls when we have not even broken up yet. I may be hysterical, tears pouring down my cheeks, and begging, but don't forget I am still Charlie Bass." Her eyes were serious and he had to hold down a chuckle. How could he ever forget that?

"Well then Charlie Bass don't get your panties in a twist. I have no intention of breaking up with you, despite your naughty behavior. As for the girl well she's too memorable to forget. I only spent the early years of my life striving to please her. Do you have any idea how big some of those kids were that I snatched toys from?" he raised his eyebrows in question. Charlie slowly started to smile and her eyes fell from his.

"Please... Do not think for one second that without me you would be such a selfish, fearless bastard. Whether you took for me or yourself, I am the one who pushed you to do it. Face it Sparks, you were lucky I agreed to spend most of my time with you. Plenty of other boys and girls begged to play with me," she sighed. Slowly the trade mark Bass smirk appeared as her eyes met his again.

"Like those amateurs could have held your attention like I did. Your father is not the only reason you're so spoiled Bass. I gave you anything you wanted," his tone turned cocky, as it should. Charlie could not deny him of this one because yes she was a spoiled brat, always had been. Lex never minded that though, but catered to it.

"What the hell happened?" she teased. Lex glared back playfully, but then connected his lips with hers. The kiss deepened for a moment, but then she pulled away. His lips felt cold and he groaned in agitation. "On a side note I'm going to try my best never to flirt with another boy like that again... unless my plan is to make you insanely jealous," a giggle escaped her lips.

"Most girls don't like it when their boyfriends display passive aggressive behavior. Tell me Bass, why is it that my territorial and animal like ways attract you so?" he inquired. One of the smuggest expressions she had ever seen was displayed on her face right now.

"Ugh... beats me. I figure the best explanation would be to call it hereditary," she responded with fake disgust. They were both too damn stubborn so he had expected nothing more for an answer. Instead he simply lifted her so as he sat down on the bed she was in his lap. Charlie shifted a bit and then put her arms around his neck. "What are you doing? Just because you slowly move me to the bed does not mean it was very discreet," she gave him a knowing look.

"It wasn't meant to be. However my intentions are purely honorable I assure you. I was only going to ask if you would like to lie down with me as we await the others return. If you would like I drop your pretty little ass to the floor though... it can be arranged," his eyes glanced to it. Charlie hit him playfully and then laughed as she crawled from his lap. He went after her and they both lied down next to the other. She pecked his lips, both heads on the same pillow, and smirked.

"Honorable? Now that's a lie if I ever heard one," she whispered. Lex shot her innocent eyes in response, but knew she would not buy it for a second. Finally though she let her guard down and closed her eyes for a moment. It was then she felt his hands cup her bottom and give a hard squeeze. "You're getting a freebie because of my behavior Alexander. So please enjoy, but try not to hurt yourself," she gave an explanation for why he had not been kicked in the groin. Lex chuckled and allowed his hands to roam over all his favorite, most inappropriate spots.

–

Blair's smile grew and grew with each step she took in Tiffany's. Man she loved this store so much. Even as a little girl she had been fascinated with it. Sure it had some of the best diamonds, but the building also just held so much class. A turquoise bag or box always made her heart flutter. The sight of the store and entry of it, did so much more. Chuck led her in, his hand in hers, and like Bendel's it too seemed to have been rented for the day. Everything was already out on the counter for display. A balding man, the manager she assumed, stepped out from behind the counter and made his way towards them. He nodded at Chuck with a smile.

"Mr. Bass, Mrs. Bass we at Tiffany & Co are happy to see you again. I think you'll find all of your requests on the phone have been performed. Mrs. Bass everything in this store is out for you to browse. If that should not meet your qualifications we also have someone here who can take a special made jewelry order and our online catalog home page pulled up," he explained. Chuck nodded at the man and then kissed Blair's cheek.

"Get anything you like. I'm going to sort out some things and I'll be over to help you browse," he spoke sweetly into her ear. Blair grinned and then made her way over to the counter. Chuck watched as her eyes began to flicker in every which way. If a diamond sparkled it caught her eye, but to keep it was another story. Once she was out of ear shot, he turned to speak with the man again. "She'll most likely try to narrow it down to one thing, but I'd like you to bag anything she shows enough interest in. You can tell by the way she looks when she sets it down. If it's something she wants, but is afraid there might be something better than she'll look pained. Don't say anything just have it wrapped up for us. Understood?" Chuck kept a business like tone, but was not unpleasant in any way.

"Of course Mr. Bass. I will make sure anything in this store that your wife takes a liking too will be rung up and boxed instantly. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go make sure I do not miss anything," he excused himself. Chuck smirked at the man's nervousness around him. He was smart to be that way because Chuck Bass was definitely his best customer.

"Chuck, come look at this one," Blair called. He did not even have to look at her face, but could tell by her voice she had found something that she wanted. He walked over and helped her examine it. The current catcher of her eye was a necklace. Chocolate Tahitian pearls with diamonds in 18k gold. It would compliment her curls perfectly. "What do you think?" she held it up against her neck.

"I like it," he replied. It was a complete honest answer. Blair smiled at his approval and then turned back to the woman. Chuck knew what she wanted to ask and always found it silly that she did so.

"How much?" she inquired.

"Forty-two thousand and five hundred dollars plus tax," the woman replied instantly, like a reflex. Chuck watched as Blair bit her bottom lip and stared down at it. Finally after a few minutes she pouted her lips and put it back down. Chuck nodded at the manager who had been watching for the signs.

"I think I'll keep looking," Blair sighed and moved down the counter. Chuck kept his hand on the small of her back. They came on the rings and Blair stopped instantly. She always loved to look at the rings the most. He had a theory that she pretended to be shopping for her engagement ring all over again. For if she could have more than one, only engaged to him though, engagement ring she would. "Which gemstone do you think is the prettiest?" his opinion was required again.

"Well Mrs. Bass you know how much I enjoy purple, the Sapphire one has caught my eye. Pick the one you like though," he told her. Blair instantly picked up the one he had suggested. At first it made him wish he had not opened his mouth, but then he saw how great it looked on her finger. "How Much?" Chuck took his turn this time.

"About ten thousand with tax," the sales man answered. Blair looked to Chuck with a smile. Then it faltered a bit though.

"I'm going to keep browsing," she did the same thing as before. Chuck had it bagged behind her back. They browsed the whole store for a couple hours. It made him wonder if she had something particular in mind and that's why she had put down so many other things she obviously loved. Her favorites ranged from diamond earrings, ruby bracelets, diamond necklaces... She had a wide variety in her love of jewelry. Finally though they had run out of things to look at. "I don't know what to get," she admitted, her body leaning against his a bit. He had to keep a straight face because in reality she sort of already had her top five favorites now. "The Sapphire ring I suppose," she decided and turned towards the woman. Chuck had her wear that one out of the store and stalled her a bit as the other things were taken to the limo by their driver. They then got into the limo to go back to Suite 1812.

–

Max bought a drink for Fabien so Andrea fled to some shops down the street. Honestly the boy had insulted her with all those withering stares and Max was actually nice? Then when he actually gave Fabien his cell number was when she did the immediate departure. Now she found herself in the first shop she had come into, unable to move. Andrea stared down into the glass box with longing. It contained one of the most gorgeous pieces of jewelry she had ever lied her eyes on. Her fingers ached to move through the glass and caress the golden chain down to it's flower brooch, laced with pearls around an emerald as it's center. To call it magnificent would have been the understatement of the year. The fact that it was antique made it the understatement of many years in fact. It was so unique in it's beauty that she felt out of place. Like it did belong in another time with a much more worthy admirer. Sure her parents and others had bought her jewelry before, but not like this. This piece seemed to be unattainable, the price even for an Archibald family member proved it. It's sparkle was addictive and dangerous, the gold shined like the sun. She thought if she stared at it too long her eyes would hurt yet she could not drag them away from it. No matter how many dirty looks she got from the sales woman. Finally the older woman, with right since Andrea had been there for about an hour, stepped forward.

"Young lady I'm afraid we're closing soon. If you're not going to purchase anything I must ask you to leave," she spoke with a heavy French accent. Andrea's eyes fell to the brooch again with regret, then raised to the woman's. She nodded slowly and prepared to tear herself away from it.

"Actually we are going to purchase the necklace," Max stepped up from behind with a smirk. Andrea's eyes widened and she stiffened a bit. The lady gave him a skeptical look. After all they were in another country. His face wasn't known, unlike in New York. Right now they just looked like too teenagers.

"Young man that necklace is very expensive," the woman replied. She tried to smile, but her tone still sounded annoyed. Andrea nodded and turned towards Max.

"She's right Max. It's too expensive and I don't even want it that bad. Let's just go," she urged him. It was way too expensive. Well not for him of course, he could buy things worth way more than that, but nor for her. She was not a girl who demanded things of her boyfriend. Getting Max Bass to be your boyfriend was a big deal itself.

"Nothings too expensive for me," he replied and then looked back to the lady. "My mother has actually ordered from your shop before. I believe you know her, Blair Bass," it was more of a statement than a question. Of course they knew who his mother was and his father for that matter. Andrea bit her bottom lip when the lady smiled.

"Well why didn't you just say so Mr. Bass?" she smiled and took out the necklace,"I'll just get this wrapped up nicely for you." Max reached into his pocket for his wallet and fished out his card. When the lady turned her back to wrap the necklace Andrea put her hand on his.

"Max I don't need the necklace. I know you're family has money, but this is too much for me. It's really not necessary and will make me look plain for that matter. Let's just go, now," she tried and stressed each word.

"Please that lavaliere can't even approximate to you. In fact if I had not watched you gaze upon it for the past hour I would have thought it too common for Max Bass's girlfriend. However it's obvious you want it, I like to give you what you want, so I'm going to buy it. And let's face it I always get what I want," he informed her with a very cocky tone. The lady appeared again and he held out his credit cared. She took it and was gone again.

"Max I don't need you to buy me things just because we're boyfriend and girlfriend. That's not why I like you," her tone was very quiet, but held how serious she was. His face actually softened a bit, but then he shrugged his shoulders.

"I know that Archibald. If all it took to make you mine was to lavish you with gifts then we would have been together since preschool. Now it's yours whether you like it or not. So just enjoy having a boyfriend with billions of dollars like any other girl would," he concluded. It was impossible to change his mind once it was set. Still she parted her lips to rebuttal again.

"Here you go and you two have a very nice day," the woman interrupted her and held out the bag. Max took it instantly and winked at her.

"No, thank you," the Bass charm swooned her instantly. Andrea rolled her eyes, but then realized she now was being pulled from the shop. "Your gift girlfriend," he announced, once outside and held out the bag to her. Andrea crossed her arms and stared at it. He pursed his lips when it was not snatched immediately. Weren't girl supposed to love gifts like this?

"Max it's too much. I know not for you, but for me it is. Please just take it back. I don't need it that badly," she sighed. Deep down she wanted it so bad though. If anything she had to restrain herself from grabbing it from him as soon as it was bought. See a gift like that was dangerous.

"It's not about need Andrea. So what if you don't need it? It's not about need for people like us, but want. Which is why the necklace was purchased and now belongs to you. Bass's never take anything back, so either you take it or we find a nice little pond to make a wish of it with," he threatened. Andrea immediately reached for the bag. A proud grin displayed on his face at the victory.

"Thank you," she said quietly when they started to walk again. His arm snaked around her waits and pulled her to him from the side. She turned and pecked his lips. "I love it," her voice was quiet, but he heard it loud in clear. "In fact I'm rather obsessed," she admitted with a guilty smile.

"I know... When are you going to get that I like to buy you things Andrea? Spending money is something I do best," he stated. By his expression and posture she knew it was not a joke. Even without all that it was obvious. She rolled her eyes, but kept close to him.

"I know you do, but... I... no guy has ever treated me like this before. You're... a really good boyfriend," A laugh filled with relief escaped her lips. She had wanted to say that for some time now, but never thought she would. Then in this moment it just seemed to slip out. Slowly Max turned towards her with a... no not smirk, smile.

"Now there's something I, nor all of the Upper East Side, expected to hear. To think Max Bass, boyfriend of the year." And the smirk was back. Andrea shook her head at this and laughed. The boy had the biggest ego in the world, but she loved him for it. Honestly it would be weird to be around a guy, like this, if they did not act like Max. She would even miss the crude sexual innuendos.

"Be careful there Max," she shook her finger at him playfully, "If you let that head of yours get any bigger than your shoulders won't be able to hold it up." He rolled his eyes, but then she noticed him pretend to check his hair while he really double took the side of his head. It only made her laughter increase and she smacked his hand away. "I wasn't speaking literally Bass, relax."

"I know that..." he defended and then sighed, "I guess we should return to our soap opera stars now. Honesty if they broke up or are still fighting we are going to lock them in a closet until they sort it out. Max Bass does not do melodrama, especially if he is not the star."

"Alright, but Max Bass really should stop talking about himself in third person," she giggled and then pulled him towards the car.

–

The city's night sky was lit up by all the lights of New York. Chuck leaned back in the limos seat, completely exhausted. Blair had her head against his chest as she stared up at him. He had this look on his face, clearly thinking long and hard about something. Hopefully not along the lines of I-should-not-have-taken-off-work-for-this. Because for her the day had been beyond perfect. She slowly pulled off his bow-tie and undid his shirt a bit. Chuck looked to her in question, but she only smiled softly in response. Her hand then stroked his chest as she leaned up to kiss his lips.

"You're the best husband in the world Chuck Bass," she breathed against his lips. Chuck closed his eyes and a peaceful smile formed on his lips. It was such a sweet moment. "Tell me," her voice was so smooth and soothing, "What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking," he replied. She parted her lips to ask about what, but he beat her to it. "I'm not sure if I want to go back to suite 1812. I mean, I feel like it's not ours anymore. Not to mention it's going to be hard to have sex with all the pictures of our daughter and her boyfriend around." Blair felt a bit disappointed, but she would be a liar if she said that wouldn't make her uncomfortable.

"I want to spend the night alone with you though..." she sighed. Then her eyebrows knitted together. He pulled her into his lap so she was more at his eye level. "Plus I wanted it to be somewhere special," her cheeks blushed a bit. Chuck however felt the same way. He did not want to sleep in some random, never before used, suite with her. Today was a great day and it needed a perfect ending. If only he could think of something. "Arthur," Blair's voice pulled Chuck from his thoughts. He looked to her in question, but she just smiled. "How would you like to make extra money and drive around all night?" This was why he loved her so much.

"Of course Mrs. Bass. I suppose I should put the window up now and give you two privacy?" he chuckled. After all he was the same driver from that night at Victrola. That whole saying if-walls-could-talk... Well limo drivers could, but Arthur didn't. Then again even if he did, it's not like anyone didn't already know about it.

"Thanks Arthur," she gave a small wave and then the window closed up. Her body turned back to Chuck's. "Are you too tired to make love to me Mr. Bass?" Please don't say no, she thought to herself. Oh please, please, please don't say no...

"Always," he whispered back to her. They kissed for a moment and then pulled apart. Their foreheads rested against each other. Everything started slow and peaceful, the passion just about to erupt.

"_Are you sure_?" she smiled. Memories flooded through both of their minds. He gazed into her eyes and then smashed his lips against hers again. It was true. History **did** repeat itself. And not always for the worst.

–

"Charlie are you ready?" Lex asked as he opened up the hotel door. She immediately turned to look at him, well down at him. It was then he noticed she stood up on the bed in her dress. She always did this when she was nervous, claimed the leverage cleared her mind a bit. "What are you nervous about? You look gorgeous," he complimented with a smile. His hand was then held out to help her climb down. Before she did though he looked her over. It was a long dress, a light pink silk, that flowed to the floor and dragged just a bit. It clung to her body pretty nicely and showed just enough cleavage. In the middle, under the breast, a black ribbon went around and tied in the back. She let her curls down and bangs to the side, in this light they almost looked to have a tint of red in them, this was of course only the light. One way to put her appearance, breath taking.

"How do I look?" she asked, voice nervous. He helped her down and pulled her to him. It calmed her a bit, but that worried smile was still there. It was weird when she had moments like this. She was never one to be insecure, that was more Andrea, but she did have her human moments. At least that was what he liked to call them.

"Must you even ask?" he smirked, "Charlie you look absolutely stunning, sexy, and downright gorgeous even on your worst days. Not to mention we hardly see those to begin with. Every girl at school is envious of you and in that dress they would want to kill you. I however would like to skip the date and make out with you in it for hours. Does that answer your question?" his blue eyes sparkled. Her breath hitched in her throat. Sometimes he could be so sweet. Of course it was also laced with a perverted comment, but it was him. She loved all parts of him, even if he didn't know that just yet.

"Well thank you very much. You don't look so bad yourself," she giggled as her hand traced down his chest. It was covered with a suit, but the contact still felt great. "We match... again," her giggling furthered. He had on a black suit, white shirt, and pale pink tie.

"That's because I know you better than you know yourself. I wanted to match tonight, claim you as my own by our style. I knew the outfit would not be too revealing since Max and Andrea are accompanying us. Most likely a long dress, a soft color. Pink is one of your favorites. I put all the facts together and found I was right. Part of my plan for the perfect night in Paris," he winked. The excitement rose in her stomach as she thought about it. The boys had something planned and despite their best efforts the girls had not discovered what it was.

"It would be even more perfect if you boys just told Andrea and I what you're up to," she said with a pout on her lips. It was something they both knew could get almost anything out of him. This time though he refused to let it work. The surprise would not be ruined.

"Nice try Bass, but we're going to be late. It's a little chilly outside. Don't forget it's still between spring and summer over here in Europe," he reminded her. She nodded, but then just walked towards the door. He frowned as he wondered why she had not yet gotten a coat. "Charlie?" he questioned.

"Oh I don't need one," she smiled and opened the door. "I'll be fine without it. I never get chilly," a laugh escaped her lips. Why did she always have to be so stubborn. Lex sighed and followed her out. They both knew she would get cold and then he would have to give up his jacket. "Andrea you look great," Charlie complimented as Max and her stepped out of their room. Andrea had on a light blue satin dress that went just past her knees. The skirt flowed out, but was tight at the waist and spaghetti straps and a yellow purse as an accessory. To match her Max had on a light blue suit with yellow tie. It was times like these he reminded her of their father.

"Thanks Charlie you look so pretty," she cooed. Max and Lex exchanged a look. Then Max stepped forward and put a hand to his chest.

"Oh my god Lex you look like so gorgeous," he did his best attempt at a girl voice. Lex refrained a laugh and stepped towards his best friend.

"Well Max your suit like totally matches my eyes," Lex responded. Charlie and Andrea both crossed their arms and gave the boys a hard stare. "We are going to look so great together at dinner tonight," he put his arm around Max. Both boys shot cocky grins towards the girls.

"Awe Andrea we must inform Gossip Girl our boyfriends are gay," Charlie smirked and snapped a picture with her phone. Max and Lex's eyes both widened. They instantly went for Charlie, but she threw the phone to Andrea. "Catch!" she shouted, Andrea did just that.

"Andrea give me the phone now!" Max commanded and went for her. She giggled and jumped as high as she could in the heals. "Andrea!" he grabbed her, but Charlie now had the phone. Max held down Andrea and Lex backed Charlie into a corner.

"Baby give me the phone... please," Lex spoke sweetly to her. It was true he had her cornered, but one button pressed and the picture would be sent to Gossip Girl. "Awe come on Charlie. I have such a romantic night planned for us tonight. Let's not ruin it..." he took another step towards her, slowly with much caution.

"Don't do it Charlie!" Andrea protested. Max's hand quickly went over her mouth. Lex glared at her and then looked back to Charlie. He reached out and touched the arm that did not hold the phone. Her eyes were locked with his again. His smirk begged to come out and claim victory, but he would not allow it to do that just yet. Finally Charlie pouted her lips and eyes fell in defeat. Max let out a victory yell while Andrea shook her head.

"Here you go. The post should arrive in the next minute or so," she giggled and smacked the phone against his chest. Lex's eyes widened and him and Max looked to the screen. The message had been sent. Both boys glared at the girls who had now joined together and went for the elevator. "Maxwell, Alexander! Come now or we'll go without you," Charlie threatened.

"Bitches," Max muttered under his breath. Lex nodded with him in agreement, but then stopped when he eyed his girlfriend. She had moved herself into the corner of the elevator and leaned against he wall to arch her back just a bit. He noticed Andrea had stopped to look at herself in the mirror before she entered, and left Charlie alone. A playful grin came to her lips and her eyes teased him. God how come she was so freaking sexy sometimes?

"Somehow I think I'll get over it," Lex pushed him to the side a bit and walked towards Charlie, as if in a trance. Max glared at him and rubbed his arm. Andrea just laughed, knowing what went on as she watched it all, and led her own boyfriend into the elevator. When Lex went to kiss Charlie she put a hand to his chest.

"I thought I was a bitch?" her eyebrows raised in question.

"I'm okay with that. In fact I enjoy every aspect of it really," he returned and pecked her lips. She giggled playfully and snuggled against him. Max rolled his eyes and they landed on Andrea. She smiled softly at him. Then leaned up to whisper into his ear.

"If tonight's as magical as you claim it will be," her hot breath on his neck just about drove him crazy, "I can promise you it will get ten times better when we get back to the hotel." Max's eyes widened and he looked to her to verify it. She nodded to confirm and his heart went to his hand. Max Bass felt his stomach flutter and lips tug up into a huge smile.

_There was a God. _

–

A/N: Well that's part 1 of Paris. If you want more than you should review. Tell me what you thought of everything and what do you think will happen? I'd love to hear some theories... BTW THIS IS **38 PAGES! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK THAT IS? Okay sorry, but I'm tired and felt that was necessary lol. **


	38. City of Light : Paris Part 2

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **City of Light : Paris Part 2**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied red lip gross and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update, but plus school we had a family emergency. Plus you know how long I make these chapters for you guys. Hopefully that makes the wait worth it right? Enjoy and don't forget to leave a nice review at the end.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: There is a new pole on my profile. Please vote because I need to know how you guys feel about the subject before the next chapter. You get a taste of it in this one, but depending on what you guys think the next one will go. Remember not to base your opinions on the show, but what has happened in my story. **

–

"Can you two please tell us where we're being taken. Andrea is starting to worry we'll end up in a brothel," Charlie sighed dramatically. They had been in the limo for a while, way too long in fact. She was almost certain they drove in circles, probably to throw her and Andrea off. It wouldn't be the first time Charlie realized where they were going before they got there.

"A brothel? Really Archibald? And here I thought you had more faith in your boyfriend," Max said. His expression faked hurt as he put a hand to his chest. Charlie rolled her eyes at him, but Andrea giggled. "As for your desperate attempt to obtain information sister dearest... No." A true Bass smirk was shot Charlie's way. She raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips.

"Come on babe. Just ignore him," Lex purred against her ear. Charlie's lips immediately tugged into a smile at the feel of his hot breath against her neck. For a moment she considered grabbing the lapels of his jacket and having a little fun in the limo, but... Then she realized her best friend and mutant brother sat across from them. So she settled by moving his hand onto her leg. Sure the dress kept them from skin on skin contact, but she definitely felt his hot skin through the flimsy material.

"Always her knight in shining armor eh Alexander?" Max interrupted the moment. Charlie immediately glared at him and even Lex's eyes narrowed. "_Although as Andrea and I have heard these past few nights a suit of armor makes for a cold bedfellow_."

"Really?" Charlie challenged, "I guess we wouldn't know because we never hear anything from your side of the wall." Her shoulders shrugged and her eyes mocked him. Max parted his lips ready to throw something back at her, but Andrea interrupted.

"Alright it will not be War of the Basses tonight! This is my night... I mean our night and it will be special. So twins separate, look away, don't speak, or do whatever you have to, but enough. Lex and I promise to let you kill each other tomorrow," Andrea proclaimed. Both Max and Charlie looked a little shock at her act of authority. It made them respect her so much that they actually listened.

"So can someone at least tell me if the 'Fab Four' is dinning all together at one table tonight or are we breaking off into couples?" Charlie asked. The question was directed at both boys, but she primarily focused on her boyfriend. He smiled down at her, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"We will be having dessert together, but for the actual dinner I requested some alone time with my girlfriend," he answered. Her whole face seemed to brighten at his response. She loved her best friend, but being alone with Lex was always amazing. If it was anything like their first date... Well come on it'd be freakishly amazing then! So much it even made her reduce her vocabulary and blush like an idiot at times.

"Mr. Bass we're here," the limo driver informed Max. Charlie and Andrea both felt nerves in the form of butterflies swarm around in their stomach. Both boys might have been nervous too, but hid it very well. They practically wore matching smirks as they stepped out of the limo. They had arrived at the Eiffel tower, on their way up to Altitude 95 (restaurant located inside), which was also bought out for the night. Four children with major privileges on a romantic night in Paris had begun.

–

"Alright you two, it's time to go to bed. No more movies, stories, playtime, or snacks. Understood?" Jenny asked. She looked very frazzled and tired by now. Ephram and Madison had worn her out completely. They may have just been able to say a few words and crawl, but with those abilities they got around fast and far. The whole night they found it amusing to hide, scream, and attempt to break things. So far she has saved at least three vases, four picture frames, and a lamp. Yeah she had not even begun to figure out how they almost accomplished that one.

"No!" Ephram shouted with a fit of giggles. Maddy nodded her head in agreement with her favorite playmate. Both babies bounced up and down in their seated positions. "NO! NO! NO!" His little voice chanted the word perfectly. Of course he'd make things more difficult. How had she even forgotten who his parents were?

"Mama play! Play Phram! Play!" Maddy chorused. Her voice was almost song like most of the time. Jenny smiled just a bit at her new name for Ephram. He had shortened hers to Maddy, which technically was correct, but her daughter just simply labeled him as Phram. It sounded almost like she just said 'from', but she could tell what Madison meant.

"No," Jenny spoke slowly, "Play time is over. It is time for bed. End of discussion." She bent down to their eye level with the most stern expression she could muster. Ephram and Maddy stared with wide eyes at her for a moment, both of their mouths hung open as well. Then as if on cue both turned to take off in crawls. "Not so fast!" she blurted and grabbed onto their feet. A tired laugh eased from her lips. "Nice try, but I've had the whole night to learn your tricks you two."

"No! No! Play! Play!" Ephram protested and kicked his feet. Jenny had already rose a bit on her knees and luckily had not been kicked in the face. Maddy struggled too, but was more silent than her companion. When Jenny pulled them both back and turned them over he glared at her.

"This baby is the spawn of Satan," Jenny declared with a smile. "Actually it's Chuck Bass, but hey they're pretty much the same thing." It still surprised her when she made comments like that. However the short period the Basses, Vanderwoodsen's, and Humphrey's all lived together had given them all their share of habits.

"Hehe," Maddy pointed at her mother. Ephram had his eyebrows knitted together still upset about being in captivation. Jenny sighed and tried to think of how she would make them go to bed. Her best bet would be to put Ephram in his crib and then have Maddy sleep with her in one of the guest bedrooms. That way they would not be together to encourage the others bad behavior. The rebellion would have to come to a halt sooner or later if they were separated.

"Here's how it's going to go down Bonnie and Clyde. You," she pointed her finger at Ephram, "Ephram Bass are going to be put in your crib where you will automatically go to sleep. As for you, Madison Humphrey, you're going to be mommy's little angel and sleep with her in a guest bedroom. Now this order is concluded and will no longer be put up for discussion." It felt good to be in control, at least it seemed like she was in control. Most likely the reason was that the babies were just stunned and had clearly not understood a word of what she'd said.

"Play?" Ephram bribed with a grin. It was so cute that Jenny almost nodded. Man this baby could have people wrapped around his little finger with practically nothing. All he had to do was put those big blue eyes in puppy dog mode and find the perfect mixture of pout and smile. Chuck and Max had the girls lined up with an older version of this charm, but she doubted Ephram would even have to speak when his time came. With one look into his blue eyes girls would be drawn to him. Blair certainly had a lot on her hands when this boy grew up.

"I don't think so," Jenny responded with a smile. Ephram did not understand so when she picked both him and Madison up he smiled. Apparently he thought that his wish was being carried out. When they entered his room he even squealed with delight at the sight of all of his toys. "Holy Crap," she muttered, noticing this little factor rather quickly. No wonder this child was so demanding, his room contained the stock of nearly three super toy stores.

"Bear!" Maddy gasped. Her little mouth formed an 'O' as her eyes zoned in on the stuffed bear. She had one at home just like it, but was pink as opposed to this one which was blue. The color did not seem to matter to her because she reached for it anxiously.

"No Maddy these are Ephram's toys. Besides it's bed time." She kept and authoritative tone and moved towards the crib. Most likely Ephram had a sharing problem from what Blair had told her. There would be no sense in causing World War III between the babies tonight. Tomorrow was another day, she thought with sarcasm.

"BEAR!" Ephram's voice shattered her ears. When she jumped both babies were almost dropped. Luckily she recovered and kept a firm grip on both of them. Ephram now pointed and reached for it frantically.

"Fine both of you sit here and I'll get your toy Ephram. Then Madison and I are going to bed," she spat with annoyance. Both babies grinned at her from the crib and watched her move from behind the bars. Jenny plucked the toy bear from the ground and then handed it to Ephram. "Here now can you please lie down and go to sleep?" A yawn broke up the sentence a bit, making it more clear how much these babies had worn her out.

"Bear Mad-ee," Ephram presented the stuffed animal to the small blond. Her eyes lit up instantly and she snatched it from him. The stuffed animal was snuggled against her chest as she kissed the top of its head. Jenny frowned at the display. Had Blair not said Ephram shared nothing with anyone? He even got testy sharing Blair with Chuck at times apparently. Well maybe tonight was just her lucky night and now she and Maddy could go on to bed. Yes Jenny, do not question the gifts given to you.

"To bed to bed," she repeated the phrase silently as her hands reached down for Ephram. Her daughter was too distracted with the bear to notice anything as she was lifted from the crib. Ephram on the other hand watched her raise in the air and lunged forward.

"NO!" His favorite word was screamed again. Jenny felt a pull on Maddy and looked down to see his hands around her waist. "NO! NO! NO!" His little voice was angered immensely while tears streamed down his cheeks. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" His constant shouts finally caught Madison's attention.

"NO MAMA! NO!" She joined in. Jenny put her back down with a scowl. Maddy instantly crawled over to where Ephram was and smiled. He threw a victory smirk up at Jenny. This baby had seriously started to scare her with these little displays. It was no surprise that he was gifted, but the fact he showed this in evil ways could not be good.

"Well what am I to do then you two? I told you that it's bed time, but no one's going to sleep with that constant crying and screaming. I'd just like to see what kind of solution we can possibly come to with such behavior," Jenny was too tired to realize that she spoke to them like adults. The babies just blinked at her, but then in a coincidence Ephram yawned. His big blue eyes blinked slowly and Jenny brightened. "Yes, yes, yes. You are very tired. You want to go to sleep for me..." she encouraged.

"No," Ephram murmured as a reflex. However he fell into a crawl and moved to the end of his crib. His small head hit the pillow and he kicked a bit. Jenny was about to reach in for Madison, but then noticed she too lied down beside Ephram. The bear was sandwiched between them, both hands on top of it and each others.

"Googah shanah," Ephram mumbled and smacked his hand on the other side of his crib. Maddy responded with the baby language, but it was too muffled by the pillow to even make out. "Waka lukah," he continued with the conversation. Each time the other spoke it got more quiet and delayed. Finally they both stopped talking all together, asleep next to each other. Ephram wore a smirk in his sleep, Madison a grin.

"You children will be the death of me," Jenny grumbled as she left the room. Chuck and Blair would be home tomorrow and for that she would need sleep. For if they got home to see the two babies in bed together Chuck would surely make a comment. Something along the lines of her daughter being the first to share her bed with the littlest Bass... Oh yes, she'd need much sleep for that.

–

"Wow Sparks, this dinner may even top our first date," Charlie complimented as they sat down next to each other. They had a cozy booth on one side of the room next to a huge view of Paris. She had been up in the restaurant before, but that was with her parents. Surely this night would be totally different in conversation, meal, and definitely the kissing factor. He chuckled and put his arm around and on top of her shoulders.

"Please Bass it is ludicrous to try and compare our time together. Each moment is so amazing they cannot be looped and judged in one category. We're just that great," Lex chuckled. Her mouth twisted into a huge grin. Yes it had been a self-absorbed thing he had said about them, but since when did she ever claim to be anything different?

"So then I suppose tonight will be along the lines of amazing," She flashed her version of the Bass smirk. It was just like the other Basses, but with a seductive feminine twist. Inherited that part from her mother no doubt.

"It will be a night to be told in story books my lady," he played along, "Only ones kept out of children's reach of course." Charlie giggled at this and then pecked his lips. It wasn't long before she felt his hand as it fondled her thigh.

"I'm wearing a pretty long dress tonight Sparks. I'm afraid some of your fun may be put on hold," She drawled. She watched him from the corner of her eye, suspiciously. Lex noticed this and winked. He then moved close, hot breath against her neck, and kissed behind her ear. She shivered, the spot between her legs warmed slightly. No she could not get like this yet.

"I'm sure I'll find a way," he breathed. His voice was so smooth and sexy. Not to mention even if she hadn't looked in his eyes she knew they watched hers. The lust that they held, all of it for her. It made her smile seductively, but her eyes stayed forward. It was then she felt him begin to hitch the material of her dress up her leg. This boy was no good... But that's how she liked him.

"Bonsoir." They were interrupted. Both Charlie and Lex turned to see a woman, their waitress they presumed. She was a blond woman, rather young. Charlie then noticed her perfect figure and large chest. Some of those buttons were definitely supposed to be buttoned up. When the woman seemed to just look at Lex, Charlie glared. "I will be your waitress for the evening," her perfect French accent sounded so seductive, "My name is Isabelle." Her eyelashes batted in Lex's direction. That little twit, Charlie thought in anger.

"Well Isabelle," Charlie spat, "I think we'll be wanting a different waitress tonight. I prefer someone with a little more self respect. Honestly button up the top, it's nothing _my _boyfriend or I are interested in seeing." Her eyes shot a threatening look towards the girl. Lex's eyebrows rose, a little surprised at his girlfriends protectiveness. Isabelle huffed and then walked away from them without another word. Charlie sarcastically smiled and waved.

"Wow Bass and I thought I was the overprotective one in the relationship," Lex mused. Charlie turned to glare at him. He better not have been looking at the waitress. She had not even had time to check before she scared the little bitch off. He then shrugged. "Of course I did not see any reason to. Why should I care what some common little servant looks like when I'm sitting next to a queen." Damn him and his smooth talking. She couldn't help, but smile.

"Smooth Alexander, very smooth." Her eyes still looked at him with slight suspicious, but once again those blue eyes convinced her otherwise. He noticed her change in mood and took the advantage to lean in for another kiss. His lips had been so good at distracting her that he hiked her skirt halfway up her leg. That was until he dropped it because someone cleared their throat.

"Perhaps I should come back later," An older man, the new waiter suggested. Charlie pushed her hand to Lex's chest quickly and shook her head. The man nodded, but shifted a bit uncomfortably. "I'm just here to take your order on beverages and let you know the meal requested is being prepared as we speak," he explained. Charlie stole a look at Lex. Of course he had already ordered everything. He seemed to enjoy that for some reason.

"Watermelon Champagne," Lex ordered. Charlie turned towards him with a knowing smile. The man nodded and then left them alone. "It just tasted so good last time." His eyes started at her lips. She had such a gorgeous mouth and it was also very... talented.

"Stop staring at my mouth." Her lips pouted after she said that. He chuckled and met her eyes again. Her eyes were gorgeous as well, a deep chestnut brown and very seductive looking. "That's better," she approved.

"Most girls would be upset if a guy was staring at their chest, not their mouth," he commented. His eyes then fell down to her cleavage. However she was too quick for him and her hand knocked his chin back up. "It was worth a try."

"And you failed," Charlie countered. Lex rolled his eyes, his turn to pout. "Awe don't be like that baby. After all the waiter is gone. Wouldn't you like to see how high you can hike up my dress before he returns?" Her eyebrow raised suggestively. He grew a lecherous smile. She felt his hand move ontop of her thigh. Here they go again...

–

"I've never been this enervated in my life Chuck," Blair gasped, completely out of breath. She and Chuck lied on the floor of the limo, completely naked. All that covered them was his over coat and it didn't cover much. Blair had her cheek against his chest as his hand stroked her hair rhythmically. "The wedding night was close, but this..." she shook her head, "Baby you completely devoured me." He chuckled at her choice of words, but his hand did not skip a beat. God his fingers always rubbed her head so great after sex. Not once had she gotten a headache thanks to them.

"Happy to be of service Mrs. Bass," Chuck jested, slight amusement added to his tone. The corner of her lips tugged up into a satisfied grin. Then her own hand reached up, aching for some kind of touch, and stroked his chest hair. They were both so hot, sweaty, exhausted, but she didn't care. It was complete and utter heaven on earth. Just with much naughtier ways of pleasure.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow," Blair giggled. It was said as if it had been a joke, but in all honesty she thought it to be a definite possibility. For even the suggestion of moving her legs now was a pipe dream, a very excruciatingly painful one at that. Chuck closed his eyes and smiled softly.

"Then I'll just have to stay home and carry you everywhere you need to go," he suggested. How she loved that idea, even if it was unlikely. The thought of him never wanting to put her down made her heart swell with happiness. It should have been illegal for how much she loved him. Luckily this went both ways and in his opinion he loved her even more than she did him.

"Please if you stayed home I doubt I'd need to go anywhere. We'd never move from the bed," she scoffed. It did sound rather nice though. Their bed was so comfortable, especially when they were together, and it was amazingly comfortable when they were together naked. Actually the bed wasn't really that big of a deal it was more the together and naked part.

"I hate my job," he scowled. Blair started to laugh.

"No you don't." Her eyes flickered up and met his. "You'd be lost without that job Bass," she assured him. They both knew that was true, but Chuck did hated it at the moment. Lately it kept him away so long and for such long hours. He'd much rather spend everyday like today than in the office.

"Okay so I don't completely contemn it, but lately I have dreams of purposely running it into the ground," he smirked. Blair rolled her eyes because once again they both knew he'd never do that.

"Well it'd be best to extirpate those illusions right now Chuck. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to spoil me so much... And we both know how fond of that you are," she sighed happily. She then turned herself over, without use of legs, and propped herself up on his chest. He smirked as his hand fell from her hair to trace over her cleavage.

"Mrs. Bass I assure you we have several other avocations I take even more pleasure in." His eyes lowered to her breasts as his hand continued to fondle with her them, "Peculiarly ones of sensual nature." Her whole body quivered when his voice dropped extra low. It was that husky tone that drove her wild. The voice he always used to tease her right before they made love. Her swollen center burned at the sound of it despite it's current condition. After it calmed down, all without Chuck's knowledge thankfully, Blair shivered.

"Chuck I'm freezing," she complained.

"I know," he smirked. It was then she noticed his hand on her breasts, nipples in particular.

"Find me a blanket," Blair ordered. She tried her best to sound annoyed, but come on she loved his hand there. No matter what her mouth said. As for how Chuck would find a blanket in the limo he was unsure. Really had he failed to get her what she wanted yet? Nope. He'd find a blanket one way or the other...

–

Charlie and Lex walked back from dinner. Max and Andrea had gone on ahead. In Charlie's opinion both looked rather suspicious, but if the thought about why that was she may vomit. So instead she focused on the scenes around her and her boyfriend. Paris was such a gorgeous, fantastic city and Lex in the moonlight was both a seductive and sexy sight to beheld. Perhaps it was the Bass side of her, but in this moment she'd rather stare at him then the historic beauty around her. When he turned to look at her with those gorgeous blue eyes, there'd be no turning back. They made her melt. If he only knew the true affect they had on her. If used correctly, bared upon her with a certain look... She'd be at his mercy. If he wanted those eyes could be the death of her. Hopefully that would never be the case though.

"You alright Bass?" he drawled with a smirk. Charlie blushed a bit. Now he had noticed her longing stare at him and would never allow her to live it down. If she were smart she'd sue those eyes, but the question would be with what crime? When her eyes dropped from his, embarrassment on her part further known, he tipped her chin back up. "Don't worry. I find you rather cute when you're like this," Lex assured her. Charlie responded by resting her head against his chest. Surprisingly this did not make their walk awkward, but comfortable.

"I just think you have pretty eyes is all," Charlie sighed. It was a nice attempt to try and brush it off as nothing, but unfortunately said attempt had not worked. He chuckled, it was smooth and warm. Her own chocolate eyes rolled at his laughter. "Oh come on. Don't act like no one has ever told you that before. As much as you love to torture me when I slip up and make stupid girlish comments like that... We both know it's true." She had not meant to make it sound so bitter, but the thought of him with other girls still made her uneasy. Sure it was in the past now and he promised to be faithful to her, but it did not change the fact those girls had been with him. They had seen him in one way she had not. That made her feel self-conscious and vulnerable. Two things she hated very much because with them came lack of something she thrived on. Control.

"Perhaps..." he mused, "But you know who I think has prettier eyes?" His eyebrows raised in question as a soft smile graced his lips. It was seldom this happened, but it always did with her. Charlie shook her head with a small frown. If he dared to bring up another girls name she just may knee him in the groin. After all it had been a magical evening. He sure as hell better not ruin it. Lex's voice brought her from her thoughts yet again. "Let me tell you Charlie. These are the most gorgeous, seductive, and sexy looking eyes I have ever looked into. I could stare at them for hours a day. And on special occasions I have..." he trailed off into silence.

"Alexander do you mind telling me who's eyes you've been staring into? Not to mention why you would bring up one of your common whores on our date?" Charlie huffed. A scowl now twisted her face, lips pursed as if she had sucked on a lemon. Lex chuckled at both her expression and the words spoken from her full ruby lips.

"I don't know what you're huffing about woman, but I was talking about you. Honestly a guy can't even give his girl a compliment without being accused of something," he returned. An amused smirk replaced the previous soft smile. Charlie's features softened into ones fit for embarrassment. "Relax you're forgiven... If you make those red little lips of yours useful that is," he added.

"Why of course," Charlie purred seductively. Within seconds her lips smashed against his. Lex even had to stop their walk to fully embrace her. The whole city of Paris seemed to spin around them slowly. It was like a true movie moment, but better. For this wasn't a movie, but reality. One of his hands cupped her cheek while the other held her back. Her hands positioned with one around his neck and the other fisted with his hair. Both lips were demanding and possessive, but also passionate. They never lacked in passion, that was for sure.

"Don't stop," he murmured when she went to pull away. Charlie giggled, but allowed him to pull her back. Her lips parted a bit and allowed his tongue access to her mouth. It grazed the inside for a moment, but then found her own to intertwine with. A French kiss in France, a play on words if she ever heard one. "No," Lex protested again.

"Lex I have to breathe," Charlie reasoned. Finally he allowed her to come up for air. She did sound rather out of breath and to be honest so was he. After she caught up on the oxygen supply a grin tugged onto her lips. "You're a good kisser boyfriend. I always knew there was a reason I kept you around." She winked at him and pinched his cheek. Lex mumbled something under his breath and then they started to walk again. A chilly wind hit them and her body shivered. Lex looked to her with a knowing smile. "What?" she scoffed, "I'm perfectly fine. It's not like your freezing girlfriend will trouble you for your coat or anything..."

"I believe the phrase I told you so was never more fitting," Lex mused. Charlie rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. When his coat landed on her shoulders though she smiled. He pulled her towards him, arm around him, to further the supply of warmth. "Come on Bass. We both know I give you anything you want. To even suggest I'd let you freeze to death is preposterous," he chuckled.

"Well duh, but only for selfish reasons Sparks. Without me you'd be lost. It's only logical not to let me ?freeze to death." She never allowed him to conclude a conversation. It was a lost cause and a battle he learned to surrender in a long time ago. So instead of a comeback or protest he just kissed her cheek and held her tighter. Charlie grinned with satisfaction.

–

Blair sat in the limo with crossed arms and pursed lips. She was all alone and still cold. Sure she had added Chuck's dress shirt, since he had tore her underwear, but with no Chuck to wrap around that... Well he better hope she hadn't suffered from frost bite by the time he got back. So far he had made about three stops, but never came back with anything. She was positive the limo driver kept whatever he got with him, but all she asked for was a blanket. Another shiver came over her body and perfect teeth chattered in the process. Her body then jumped a bit when someone knocked on the limo door.

"Chuck!" she scolded when his laughter was heard. He entered the limo with a couple large bags. This made her frown momentarily until three blankets fell out of one. She grabbed one of them, cocooned herself in it, and relished in the warmth.

"Don't get too wrapped up Mrs. Bass. I still require skin on skin contact to survive the night," he mused and fell down beside her. Her eyes narrowed when he unwrapped her, but they didn't stay like that for long. He moved quickly to make a nice little pallet for both of them and then wrapped them each up in it. She curved her body into his. Nothing topped his warmth, especially if you already had blankets.

"What's in the other bags?" she inquired. Her eyes shot them a suspicious look. "It better not be some freaky sex toy by the way. I'm still healing." She might as well just throw it out there. After all he was Chuck Bass her husband/father of her children or not. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Not tonight baby. No this first bag contains," he set it in her lap, "Well why don't you take a look." His hand motioned for her to do so. Blair sat up a bit and then practically tore into it. It's not like getting a thrill from unwrapping presents was a problem... She was not addicted!

"My favorite macaroons and latte." A big grin tugged at the corners of her lips. Instantly she hugged against him. "I love you." Those three words still made butterflies swarm in both their stomachs. She then sighed and shook her head. "I really shouldn't though. It's so late and everyone knows if you eat late that it's twice the calorie intake and..."

"Blair," Chuck interrupted her. She looked to him and waited for what he had to say. "Shut-up and eat your macaroons." Blair rolled her eyes, but then opened up the package and bit into one. God these things always tasted so good. The hot coffee that slid down her throat next helped the cold situation as well. She set everything to the side after another bite of the macaroon. "Blair..." he warned.

"I'm just pacing myself," she defended. "Besides, I'm curious to see what's in the other bag." Her hand outstretched towards it, but he held it just out of her reach. "You're mean." Her ruby lips transformed into an adorable, but also very sexy pout.

"You're spoiled," Chuck clarified. Blair simply shrugged. In no way had she intended to dispute that subject, but in his eyes that made her all the more appealing. With another chuckle spared just to tease her a bit more he lowered the bag. "Don't hurt yourself." Okay now the teasing was finished.

"I think I can manage," she huffed. Then her hands reached into the bag and pulled a few boxes and bags... They all had a very special turquoise color and specific logo to them. She turned towards him, mouth formed in an 'O'. "There must be a mistake. I wore my ring out of the store. It was the only thing we bought..."

"Correction, the only thing you bought," he flashed her the true Bass smirk. "These things however are all the other items you gave that cute little longing look to. Plus I would have felt bad to leave them back in that cold store after you tried them on. That's like getting me aroused and then going on a week long trip. Cruel and unusual punishment."

"I didn't need all these things," Blair almost sounded as if she'd protest. Chuck frowned, not wanting that response. "But I did want them." She flashed him a smirk of her own. He then watched with pleasure as she leaned in and pecked his lips. Of course that was not enough though. His arm stroked hers as it pulled her against his lips again.

"Time to properly thank me Mrs. Bass," he purred.

"Fine, but if I can't walk tomorrow I blame you," she stated simply. All bags, macaroons, jewelry, and sooner than later blankets were pushed to the side. This night had been an eventful one at that.

–

Max put his hotel key in the slot at their door. Andrea had gone up first, or at least he hoped she had. When he had gotten distracted with tipping the bell boy downstairs she disappeared. He could only assume that she went straight upstairs. Then again this nervous thinking of his was not unusual. Neither was his shaky hand or anything. It was how he always got before sex right? Nope that was completely wrong. Wait, what if she went up early because she backed out of the sex thing? Well he'd never pressure her then, but how would he know? Would she lie out on the bed with a come hither look or hide in the bathroom? Or what if she wanted him to find her, but then changed her mind while in hiding? See this was why he did not like planned sex. It was way too complicated with too many things to go wrong. Not that he would object to it in any way though. Oh God, no that was one thing he'd never do. Finally the key worked and he stepped inside. His body turned to close and double lock the door. He paused for a moment and realized the room was dimly lit. A smirk made its way on his lips and he slowly turned around.

"Max," Andrea greeted as if out of breath. Before he even saw her she had attacked him with a kiss. Her hands grabbed his cheeks, lips forced upon him. He however reacted quickly and pulled her against him by her petite waist. One of his arms circled around it while the other touched her cheek. The position was flipped with Andrea's back pressed against the door, Max over her. The movements slowed and it became more sentimental, less hungry... gentile even. Her hands slid down his cheeks, one located behind his neck and the other grasped to his shoulder. He delicately traced his fingers over the smooth skin of her neck, down to her cleavage, and then placed his hands upon each cup. She giggled, it sounded so innocent and almost too sweet to corrupt. It caused him to chuckle in response. Their prolonged kisses shortened into smooches. The noise of lips against lips echoed in the room. It made him grin like an idiot during the short pauses.

"You taste so sweet," he breathed. They parted for air, both lacking of it severely. While his own chest heaved, his hands continued to feel hers. She only smiled at his actions and ran the back of her hand across his cheek. It was then he noticed his hands had done a number on her hair. It almost looked like after-sex hair, but they had not gotten that far yet. He let out a warm laugh and tucked a few pieces behind her ear. They stood in silence for a while, unsure of where to go. Both afraid of how the other would react to their actions. Finally he broke it. "Do you still wanna do this?" His voice was so smooth it made her melt.

"Yes," Andrea replied. Her head nodded anxiously. His smile and eyes brightened. That warmed her heart greatly because she had been the cause. It was rare a Bass boy smiled. They smirked for sure, but that smile was hard to come across. Especially with Max... But she had gotten it out of him. It might have been silly, but that made her more sure than ever. She was so happy that another girlish giggle parted her lips. She then moved past him and skipped to the bed.

"Where are you going?" Max called to her. As if the answer was not obvious. He leaned against the door, arms crossed, and eyes targeted on her with much longing. Her dress clung to her body in all the right places and her lipstick had been smudged from his lips. No doubt his wore the same shade by now either.

"I don't know," she teased and twirled around for him. Max stood up a bit straighter. Already he was on the verge of being aroused quickly. It both excited and scared him how easily this girl did that to him. Andrea's eyes then lowered seductively, she froze, and placed her fingers on the cleavage line of her dress. "We have a problem," Max studied her closely, "I can't undo my dress. The zipper's in the back." There it was. She had given him the ultimate decision to undress and take something from her she'd never get back.

"Allow me to help," he gave his answer. Slowly he pushed off the wall and put full weight on his feet. She watched with glistening eyes as he strode across the room with such grace and elegance. In some ways it could be described as a hunter circling it's prey, but she never saw it that way. She wasn't scared of him in that sense. In fact she never wanted anyone as much as Max Bass before in her entire life. Scratch that she never needed anyone as much as she needed him.

"I'm shaking," she admitted. Her face blushed the color of crimson as his hand lifted her hair over her shoulder. She stroked it out of nerves as it hung over her chest. When his fingertips grazed over the back of her neck a shiver erupted from her body.

"Don't be nervous," Max mused. His lips took the place of his fingertips against the back of her neck. They were soft, but strong. She moaned as his tongue made contact with her skin. "Mhmm," he returned her moan. His body pressed against her back and one hand pulled her towards him more. She lifted her own arm and placed it on the back of his neck. This gave him more access to her neck and shoulder. Meanwhile his hands fidgeted with her dress. He could not seem to get the thing off.

"I assumed you would have been a pro at that by now," Andrea whispered, slight amusement in her voice. Max gritted his teeth and struggled with it. He had thought the same thing. Never before had a dress given him so much problems. "Do you need help?" She started to giggle. Max stopped momentarily and then a mischievous smirk graced his lips.

"I have a better idea," he responded. Andrea turned to look at him skeptically. Her lips parted to ask him what he meant, but she never got the chance to speak. Max lifted her with ease and carried her to the bed. Her body reacted as if he had always carried her that way. Long legs wrapped around his waist, tiny arms around his neck. Their eyes connected. Then she fell, her back against the bed. She felt the butterflies trying to bust out of her stomach when Max hovered over her. The sound of her dress as his hands ripped it down the front echoed throughout the room.

–

Charlie practically fell into the hotel room by the time they reached the doorway. The walk back home had been romantic, intimate, and some good quality time for sure... But also very long, cold despite Lex's efforts, and tiring. She struggled to keep up with the conversation and constant interruptions of her yawns. Lex smiled, for some reason he was rather awake. He began to take-off his tie as he paced the room a bit.

"So here's hoping the wall between us and them is sound proof eh?" Lex asked with a smirk. Charlie rolled her eyes and let out a groan. The last thing she wanted to think about was her best friend losing her virginity to her brother. How someone could even stand to be in his presence for hours a day, unless forced because they were family like her, stunned her. Then again she should just be happy for them... Or bitter towards them. Oh who cared she was too tired.

"Don't remind me," Charlie muttered rubbing her eyes. Lex walked over to her and kissed her forehead. His hand gently tucked a curl behind her ear before it stroked her cheek. "What's gotten into you Sparks? Are you going soft on me?" she teased. Sure her eyes were a bit lazy as she did so, but it was still a classic comment of hers.

"Please Bass," he smirked, "The only thing I ever go for you is hard." His eyes sparkled with mischief and Charlie shook her head. This boy never failed to find the sexual innuendo in any situation. Then again that was one of the reasons she... loved him. Even if he did not know that yet, nor did she plan to tell him anytime soon. He wasn't ready for it, yet.

"How can someone be so offensive, but then so charming all at the same time?" she asked with a slight chuckle. After all his comment, sexually crude or not, had been a compliment. What some girls found just absolutely disgusting and intolerable she saw flattering in a way. Obviously it was the Bass gene in her. It had to come out in some ways sometimes...

"It's an art form I've perfected over the years Bass," he countered. Charlie grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Lex of course accepted this gladly, his tongue eventually found it's way in as well. Now if he could just be in more comfortable clothes. "Mhmm allow us to get more comfortable and then continue," he suggested. Charlie nodded and watched as he ran into the bathroom. Man was she tired though... Maybe she'd just lie down a bit before he got back.

"Don't take too long Alexander..." she called to him. A yawn came after it, but Lex in the bathroom thought nothing of it. Instead he tugged at his clothes until they dropped to the floor and he stood there in his boxers. For a moment he admired his own abs, that had been developing rather nicely. They weren't fully developed yet, but when they were his plans would be put into action.

"You know... I was thinking about getting a tattoo," his voice carried from the bathroom. He ran his hand over his hip and imagined a certain girls name there... When she did not respond though he frowned. "Hello? Bass did you not hear me?" he questioned and left the bathroom. When he saw her his voice trailed off in a chuckle. Charlie lied on the bed, completely lost in slumber. Her body was curled up at the end of the bed. She was still in her dress, earrings, shoes, and his jacket. It amazed him how gorgeous she looked in little moments like this. "Come on Charlie. Let me tuck you in," he whispered and lifted her with ease. He took off her earrings and shoes and then turned out the light. The dress and his jacket stayed on her as he pulled her close to him.

"Night baby," she said in her sleep. His smile grew at this and then even more when she snuggled into him even more. It was like even in her sleep she wanted... needed to be close to him. Before her he'd never had that. No one else needed his contact to smile in their sleep. To be honest he was sure even his mother had never said, 'Night baby' when he actually was a baby. That's why she was so special and he... he... he felt something strong for her. Whatever it was, he needed it and her... always.

–

"My dress," Andrea gasped. Her eyes widened as they bore into his own. It wasn't that she was too worried about it being ruined, which it definitely had been, but that he had that much strength. Was dress ripping another one of Max Bass's specialties? Max chuckled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. The minute the material ripped and he caught sight of her body his breath had been taken away. It was more gorgeous than any other he had ever seen. And that said a lot.

"I'll buy you a new one," he assured her. Andrea let out a breathless laugh. Leave it to him to still have a charming sense of humor in a moment like this. His lips then pressed against hers. When his hand stroked her leg during it she moaned. Her body arched forward as his lips trailed off of her own, down her cheek, and across her jaw bone. She had never felt anything like it. The feel of him over her like this, especially since she knew what was to come. His hand pushed between her back and the bed, lifting her slowly with him. At first she was unsure of what he was doing, but then his hands took hers and placed them on his shirt.

"Sorry," she whispered. Of course she was supposed to undress him too. What if he thought she was such an amateur by the time this was all over. Well of course she was, this was her first time! But what if he never wanted to bother with that again? What if after this was all over she had been so awful he'd be done for good?

"It's okay," his soothing voice broke her thoughts. Andrea's eyes darted up to him. He had stopped the kisses on her neck and now stroked her cheek. She bit her bottom lip and then slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. Max kissed her cheek as she did this, which made her smile. He always knew how to make her relax. Like he read her thoughts almost and knew exactly what to do. When the buttons were all undone she helped him out of his shirt. Her eyes raked over him instantly. Never before had she seen such gorgeous skin. It was weird she had never noticed it before, for he had been without his shirt on. In this light it practically sparkled though. It wasn't tanned, but just... looked so pure. Even without a six-pack or something like that he still looked muscular. "You should see my view. It's even better," he complimented. Andrea's eyes snapped back up to his as they lowered onto the bed again.

"Really?" she asked. She loathed how insecure her voice sounded and expression probably looked. Only she did have reason to. After all he had seen tons of women naked. Gorgeous, fully-breasted, and super-skinny model body types. There was no way hers could ever own up to any of them. Max stopped kissing her neck and brought his eyes to hers. He frowned a bit at the way she sounded and looked. Had she no idea how absolutely breath taking she was?

"Andrea," he made a point to use her name, something he'd never done with any other girl before, during, or after the sex. Only this wouldn't sex. That word seemed to common for it. Then what would he call it? That problem would have to be sorted out later, he decided. His brown eyes sparkled and his lips captured a calm smile. "You're the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. I know that look on your face, the thoughts you're thinking... And they're absurd. I can't even begin to try and compare your beauty to other girls. There's no contest," Max proclaimed. It was all very hard for him to say. No doubt that any of it was true, but he just hadn't ever spoken things out loud like that before. It wasn't him... Or it wasn't the part of him he let people see anyways. With those words he had shown her that side of him and now he couldn't go back on it. She'd never know how those words alone proved what she truly meant to him.

"Take me now, please. You already have my heart, so take the rest," Andrea told him. He had completely captivated her in mind, body and soul. All of it probably sounded cliché, but it wasn't. Never before had she felt like this for anyone. Every part of her wanted him. He made her feel beautiful, wanted, and secure. In just a few words he had thrown all of her insecurities out the window for the night. She was ready to give herself to him. To hand over something she would never have back. Her first time would be his took keep forever. And in this moment there was nothing more that she wanted than that.

"One condition," he whispered. Andrea raised her eyebrows in question. What could he possibly want from her? Was there anything else she had to give him at this point? Max's lips pressed firmly together and she knew he struggled to get whatever it was out. Then he let out a deep breath and bent down to whisper into her ear. This way he still felt safe. He convinced himself the wall was still up, but she just had a door in it. A really big door, but just a door. "Tell me... No promise... to take... my... Promise to take my heart in return," he breathed. Andrea's eyes widened slightly as she stared at the ceiling. His hand gripped onto her body, clearly scared of rejection.

"I promise," she nodded her head. The tension in his body seemed to release and then without a word of response he started to kiss her neck. His lips trailed downward, hands rid of her bra in the process. Andrea turned her head on the pillow, eyes closed. Everything felt so good, between her legs so warm... She wanted to soak in the moment. Remember every touch, feeling, and noise. When he sucked on her breasts her hand reached up to fist his hair. Not harshly, but just a grip on him. He responded with a smile she could not see. However when her fingers massaged the back of his head she did hear a moan. It was returned with one of her own as he made his way down her flat stomach.

"I want to make you feel good," he murmured. It was slightly muffled from the kisses against her stomach, but she still heard it. She arched her head on the pillow a bit to connect their eyes for a moment. "Just relax." That seemed both in perfect reach and completely out of it. For his touch soothed and tensed her all at once. Still she nodded her head. It wasn't until his lips kissed her inner thighs that her body locked and breath hitched in her throat.

"Max?" she croaked. Her voice sounded scared, nervous. He frowned at this and hovered back over her. One hand massaged her inner thigh while the other stroked her cheek. She shook her head and searched for the right words. "Just..."

"Are you alright?" The sincerity in his voice was remarkable. Not once had she ever heard him sound so concerned about someone. It made her feel special in more ways than one. "We can stop." That one sounded a bit strained, but she also felt his hardness through his pants against her leg. So that was understandable.

"No," she replied. The idea of stopping now made between her legs burn more. To be honest she was a bit embarrassed for how wet she had become. Maybe that's why she had pulled him from there. "Just go slow at first." He chuckled a bit at her nervous expression and pecked her lips.

"Alright," he nodded. Surprisingly he didn't move back down, but just sat up and took off his pants. She watched as they hit the floor beside the bed. Then her own hips arched forward to help him remove her underwear. The next time she felt him, his own naked member was pressed against it. She gasped at that. It was so hard and... large.

"Bigger than your party," Andrea uttered. The second she did she wished she had not. Who said something like that? Max seemed to appreciate the compliment though by the look on his face.

"It had a better view and more time to prepare itself," he returned. There was that classic Bass smirk. It faded though, turning slightly serious. He started to kiss her neck again, tongue tracing over her skin. She moaned, hips arched forward again. It was like they took on a mind of their own. Wanted him inside her, like they knew what it felt like, what they were missing. Then without warning he plunged inside of her.

"Max," she gasped. Her hips arched forward before he pulled out. His member went deeper inside of her and she let out a scream. Tears started to streak her cheeks when her cherry popped. Teeth clenched and her body shivered. It was a remarkable feeling. So painful and pleasurable at the same time. "Oh," she whimpered. Max's body tensed at her lack of comfort.

"Shh it's okay," he soothed. His dark brown eyes looked into hers. "It won't always hurt so much. I'm going to go slowly." His words were meant as assurance. She nodded and dug her fingernails into his back as he began to pump in and out of her, slow and steady. "Fuck!" She had surely broken skin.

"Sorry," she blurted. He shook his head to show her it was okay. It still hurt, but felt even better with each plunge, push, or pump. "Harder," Andrea commanded. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly, to prepare herself for it. Max complied and added more force, movements more quick. Her body quickly responded and she screamed. Max moaned and whispered things into her ear. They were dirty, but that excited her more.

"You're so wet," he commented, out of breath. Still he found the strength to keep on. Andrea smiled at this. By the tone of voice she knew it was a compliment. "Tell me only I'll make you that way. Tell me you'll never let any other man inside of you. Tell me having you like this is mine. Tell me," his words sounded a bit more demanding.

"Only you, no one else, yours, only yours," she nodded vigorously. Short breaths came from her lips as she panted. "MAX!" she screamed as he pumped harder. Those words had encouraged him. This made her peak come closer than ever. His name echoed into his ears and made his come quicker too.

"Andrea," he moaned and continued. Never before had anyone felt this good. He wanted to be inside her all the time. Find new depths, be where no one else had. "Oh! Ah!" His head threw back a bit and she bit onto his shoulder.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! OHHH! MAX!" she screamed, surprised the glass in the room had not broken. Her climax came incredibly and she fell limp shortly afterwards. He was only seconds behind, but it came silent. He was too out of breath for words and fell beside her.

"You're mine," he managed and pulled her towards him. Andrea smiled the best she could and turned into him. She felt so safe in his arms, those words sounded so great. She hurt, but also felt better than ever. Words could not explain it. Both of them exhausted lied naked in bed. Andrea had lost her virginity to Max. No one could take that from them and in that moment they belonged to each other.

–

"So does it feel good to be home Mr. Bass?" Blair asked as they stepped into their penthouse. It was now morning, they had dressed, and returned home. As wonderful as the night had been, that being a huge understatement, Blair was still anxious to see Ephram. After all it was his first night without them in the house. She trusted Jenny, but come on he was her baby! Anyone no matter how trust worthy would make her nervous if left alone with him.

"It's nice... But if you weren't so quick to jump out of the limo and run for the elevator it might have been better," he joked with a slight chuckle. In all honesty he did not blame her for missing Ephram because he missed the little guy too. And unless work called in today then he'd spend the day with both of them. They entered the living room and Blair's feet were instantly attacked.

"MAMA!" Ephram shouted with glee. Blair giggled and looked down. She picked him up quickly and he hugged against her chest. "DADA!" his eyes brightened when his father came in view.

"Awe did you miss us baby? We missed you so much! Oh mommy won't leave like that for a long time she promises," Blair fussed. Chuck sighed, it would take a lot to get her out of the house like that again... A LOT! Still when those big blue eyes made contact with his own he couldn't resist. Ephram's arms shot towards him. Chuck moved so Eprham was sandwiched between them. It would be too hard to fully remove him from his mother's grasp at this point.

"Hey little guy. Sorry I kept mommy away for so long," he apologized. Ephram narrowed his eyes for a moment, as if he actually understood. Then he just smiled again though and turned towards his mother. His little hands grabbed her breasts as best as they could. Blair let out a small scream. Chuck started to laugh.

"Oh, is someone hungry?" she asked slowly. He had never done that before. Or at least not like that... Ephram just pouted his lips. She took that as a yes. "He's never done that before."

"Now he'll never stop," Chuck returned with a classic Bass smirk. She turned her head to retort, but then Jenny came in with Madison. She smiled brightly at the couple, but then giggled at what Ephram was doing to Blair.

"I guessed that meant he was hungry when he did it to me this morning," Jenny nodded. Blair blushed at her son's behavior while Chuck smiled proudly. Maddy noticed Ephram and waved at him. The little boy returned it with a smirk. Clearly the two had bonded a bit more since they left. Chuck opened his mouth to say something, but then his phone rang. It was works number. Blair turned to look at him with a sympathy.

"Excuse me," he muttered and walked off with his cell phone. Within minutes both girls and babies heard him screaming at the other person on the phone.

"In that case should I stick around a bit longer to help you set up for the dinner party tonight?" Jenny asked. Blair's eyes widened she had forgotten about it. It wasn't a big deal just family and a few friends. Really she had it so everyone could properly welcome Jenny back.

"That'd be great," Blair replied. She acted as if it never slipped her mind. Jenny just smiled. It was rare to see Blair off guard, but she did recover well. "I know you have that appointment later today, but if you could just stay until..."

"I have to go into the office," Chuck practically shouted as he came back downstairs. He had changed into another suit, but it looked disheveled. Clearly he had not taken much time to get dressed. Blair raised her eyebrows. "I swear to God I'm going to light that place on fire before the end of the day," he continued. She had never seen him this pissed about going in before.

"Chuck it's alright. Jenny is just going to stay behind and help me prepare for tonight," Blair assured him.

"Tonight?" he questioned, confused.

"For that party," Jenny supplied. "Just family and friends." Blair thanked her. For if she had responded it may have sounded annoyed and the last thing they needed was a fight. He was already a bit moody it seemed.

"Oh right, well I'll try to get home. I love you," Chuck kissed her quickly, "Bye. Jenny." With that nod he went out the door. Blair sighed as she tried to hide the disappointed expression. Ephram on the other hand looked to where Chuck had left and then back at his mother. His eyes watered up before he let out a loud wail.

"DADA!" _Perfect._

–

Charlie looked around the hotel room. God she was so bored it wasn't even funny. Andrea had not been heard from since her phone call this morning and Charlie did not want to let her mind wander on the reason why... For neither had her brother been seen. Lex had been here previously as they ate room service for breakfast, but then he left. Well technically she made him go get the tickets for the Louvre, but her instructions did not involve taking this long. Plus she also had a piece of big gossip, rather it disgusted her or not, that she could not send to Gossip Girl. Any other girl would have been exposed the minute Charlie found out, a laugh spared from the queen at her expense. Since Andrea was her best friend though she could not do that. Well she could, but that stupid conscious thing that crept up on her every so often wold never leave her alone. Where she ever developed one of those things was beyond her. If she could ever return it though she definitely would.

"You have one new message," Her computer alerted her. The voice always sounded so creepy in her opinion. Wait she had a message! Which meant something to do and in turn subside her boredom. Practically falling as she jumped from the bed she was glad no one, not even Lex, was here to see such clumsiness. With a few large leaps she planted herself in the desk chair and clicked the mouse.

"Sarah you are officially my savior and hero," Charlie spoke aloud. It was an IM from Sarah which meant a conversation was in order. Not to mention she might just tell Sarah about Max and Andrea. After all her and Andrea were best friends too. They fought a lot more than Charlie did with either of them, but that's why she sort of lead the group. Only unlike the group of girls she led at school they really were friends. Her eyes flashed back to the computer when the IM bell sounded.

_SweetSarah: Hey Charlie! How's Europe going for my four favorite people? _

Hmm so many fun and different ways to answer such a question. Charlie wore a smirk as she contemplated how to go about this conversation. Surely it would be fun to mislead and then spring it on her suddenly. Yes that way she would have the most fun.

_...: Okay...._

_SweetSarah: Whoa what's up with the screen name change dude?_

She had forgotten about her screen name change, curiosity of her boyfriend of course. Honestly how he managed to always to crack the code of her password amazed her. Even her brother failed to get past her on that one and he was a pro at invading her privacy. She had tried all different kind of passwords. Ones about him like 'SparkstheArse' were figured out immediately. Then ones about her like 'CharlieEqualsQueenoftheUniverse' took him a bit longer, but he solved the puzzle no less. And now even when she had to resort to total lies like 'JasonBaizenIsSoMuchHotterThanLexSparks', was terminated. That one had actually pissed him off quite a bit. Which may have been the reason for the new screen name... Nope he would have done that either way.

_..: Oh that's not all actually. All of my male IM buddies were also deleted by Sparks the Arse._

_SweetSarah: Awe is Lexie being a jealous boyfriend?... scratch that he's jealous no matter what lol._

_...: Tell me about it... he's practically a cave man. I mean he might as well throw me over his shoulder and chant, "Me Lex! You Charlie! Lex keep Charlie! Boys go! Me stay!" …. Need I go on or do you get the picture???_

_SweetSarah: You love it ;)_

_..: …_

_SweetSarah: The first step is admitting you have a problem._

_...: When did this become an intervention?_

_SweetSarah: When you and Lex started becoming obsessed with each other... so about at oh I don't know... 2 or 3 years old..._

Okay she did not like the turn this conversation had taken. One she did not have an obsession with Lex, she just loved him. And two even if there was a slight jealous, obsessive thing they both carried for each other... That was their private business. Time to drop the bomb on Blondie.

_...: No comment... Guess who had sex? ;)_

Bomb dropped. Now she prepared to be lost in conversation or if technically speaking IM.

_SweetSarah: OMG NO?! YOU AND LEX? WTF! OMFG! WHY WOULD YOU NOT SAY SOMETHING SOONER!?_

_...: Umm because it wasn't me and Lex... Try again... what hook-up would nauseate me the most?_

_SweetSarah: Ella Beaton and Lex Sparks?_

_...: Awe are you being cute? I SAID NAUSEATED NOT SUICIDAL!_

How could she even say/type something like that? Ella and Lex having sex would just.. Ugh that is the end of the world officially. For him to ever touch some slut like that just made her want to kill Ella Beaton more than she did on a daily basis. Lex was hers and she did not share, especially with Ella. Anyways he was too good for someone like her. No way would he ever touch trash that belonged on some street corner in Brooklyn with her people. She may have been from England, but Charlie doubted that was something the rest of the country took pride in.

_SweetSarah: Okay, okay, breathe Charlie... geesh hasn't Lex loosened you up some? Well I guess not as much as Max has loosened up Andrea... hehe XD_

_...: Ewe... _

_SweetSarah: So is there anyone your brother hasn't slept with?_

_...: Um... knowing he's slept with one of my best friends is enough for me to throw myself of the Eiffel tower thanks. _

_SweetSarah: So did she say if it was good?_

_...: Why would I want to know this?_

_SweetSarah: Ugh... I'll just text Max about it later. _

_...: That is wrong on so many levels... not to mention disgusting._

_SweetSarah: So when are you going to seal the deal with Lex?_

Charlie started to blush crimson and her face felt hot. Whenever she spoke about these types of things this happened. It's not that she was embarrassed by them, but just they were private. That's how Lex viewed it and so did she. Their reasons for doing so may have contrasted, but... Well Sarah was her friend so only a little information could be spared. Way more than anyone else got, but not too much either. Was it that wrong to keep your private life... err private?

_...: I don't know...._

_SweetSarah: Well I mean you guys are sleeping in the same hotel room.... nothing has happened?_

_...: Things have happened... just not the ultimate thing._

_SweetSarah: What do you mean? Things like what?_

_...: Well we're always comparing shoes and reading Cosmo... what do you think? …. Okay Lex has magic fingers all I'm saying..._

_SweetSarah: Ooh Charlie Bass you dirty girl you! So even if you haven't done it... have you seen it?_

_...: … maybe...._

_SweetSarah: OMG! Was it... big?_

_...: Is this really something girls talk about?_

_SweetSarah: Your father is Chuck Bass..._

_...: Good point... well let's just say it's bigger than any of those guys in your uncle Eric's male porn..._

_SweetSarah: WOW! Can I have him when your done? …. jk of course._

_...: I'd like to have him first thank you very much._

_SweetSarah: I said jk. _

Charlie laughed out loud a little, but then heard the creek of a door. Had she imagined it or not? If so their footsteps were silent. Her eyebrows knitted together and she stilled. Only her hands moved on the keyboard to share this news with Sarah.

_..: I think Lex just came into the room..._

_SweetSarah: Ooh are Charlie's eyes wandering?_

Charlie rolled her eyes to type a comeback, but the keyboard was gone. She looked up to see Lex who smirked. He had snatched the keyboard away from her.

"Hey give that back," she protested. It was hard to keep her calm when she knew what that conversation contained. Like his usual behavior Lex did not listen, but just laughed. He picked her up, sat down and put her in his lap. Then his longer arms typed out of her reach. She struggled, but he had already sent the message.

_...: No, but Lex's are... so what are you girls talking about?_

_SweetSarah: Lex! Give Charlie back the keyboard! _

"LEX STOP IT!" Charlie shouted and reached for the keyboard. Lex tried to pull her back, but she managed to type some.

"Not so fast," he countered and pulled her back towards him again.

_...: Sarah delete the convo nowwkdljfdgsdfksdgjs!_

_SweetSarah: Umm how do I do that?_

Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Lex held her down as he read over the conversation.

"SPARKS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She kicked at him, but was shoved under the desk for a moment. When she got back up her eyes read something else he typed... Oh he was so dead!

_...: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... So I'm big, eh? _

_SweetSarah: Ugh... this isn't happening..._

Charlie managed to get back the keyboard.

_...: I hate him._

Then Lex got it back from her.

_...: No I don't._

But then she got it again. It seemed a pattern was developing...

_...: That was Lex! I do hate him and he keeps stealing the keyboard. _

_SweetSarah: So are you two going to make out? Should I like sign out?_

Charlie scoffed louder than normal at Sarah's IM. Lex on the other hand smirked mischievously and got the keyboard again. What was he going to... OH COME ON!

_...: Why would we make out when I could just let Charlie view the best art piece in Paris... ;)_

_SweetSarah: Oh god... What do you see in him Charlie?_

_...: Well it's kind of hard not to see it ;)_

_SweetSarah: Lex give Charlie back the keyboard and go away!_

Charlie reached or it again, but this time Lex typed something and then grabbed her. She let out a scream, but was put up on the desk on the keyboard. This conversation with Sarah was so over...

_...: Noooooooo!!!flkdajsdlkfasdfkjlanjdkgjalkfjadlfjadskljfaldskjflakdgndkd_

_SweetSarah: Is someone on the keyboard?_

Charlie's eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned. God his tongue was amazing. And his fingers were so soft against her thighs. She was so lost... Really pas the point of return. The computer kept with the constant dings, but who cared.

"Don't tease me," she whispered. Lex chuckled and brushed his fingers over her panties. Charlie let out a giggle and kissed his neck.

_...: dklajsdfklajsdflkajsdglkjadskfasklgjdlkgjfklgnfdkjglasdfklsdjf_

_SweetSarah: Oh my god are you seriously? Lex take Charlie off the desk, she's on the keyboard! Young Man she does not want your magic fingers! Say no Charlie! Say no!_

"Lex," Charlie gasped when his digit plunged inside of her. Her fingers scratched through the thin material of his shirt. Surely they had drawn blood.

"I know baby," he returned and sucked on her neck. He was so great when it came to multi-tasking.

_...:lakjdsflkasjdglkasjdfkljasdlkfjaldkfjladskfjaldkfjladkjflakjdskljglkdfjflakkldsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssdfkajsdlkfjasdlkfjalskdfjldskfjadsklfjakldfjlskadjflakdsjfklasdjflkdjflkadsgfkladjflkajskjdfnmdlakfjsdklfas_

_SweetSarah: Ewe guys stop! I'm in the room with you in a way!_

"Don't stop," Charlie pleaded. Lex responded by adding another finger.

"You're so tight and wet," he commented. She only kissed him in response. So much for a boring morning... It had clearly taken a turn of events. For the better. Now if that dang computer would just stop going off already.

_...: lskjdflakjdflkadsjfkajsdflkjasdlkfjakldfjaksdjnflkdnvlmlkvmad;lfaddkajfs_

_alksdjfakldfjaksdfjaldknckaldfjmnjmkmfnakldfadjkljdosljkahkdkda'adkkdajdklfjad_

_SweetSarah signed off. Status: **Deeply Disturbed.**_

Lex removed his hand from under her panties. Charlie grinned from ear to ear when her eyes met his.

Charlie Bass's current state:_**Completely Satisfied.**_

–

–

Chuck tried desperately to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him. Usually his work was never such a bother, but today he wanted to light it on fire. Maybe even let his desk and entire office go up in flames as well. Honestly it really wasn't a task that he needed to do. Anyone could be trusted, well anyone of the board members, to look over these charts and things. Out of three whole stacks he'd only made about four changes and that was mostly because of grammatical errors. A yawn broke free from his lips and he rubbed his eyes. Okay he had to have some relief from this soon. If he was to be at and out of the office before too late tonight he was in need of a break. His hands instantly dropped the papers back onto his desk and he reached for the phone. First he dialed Blair's cell phone. She should be at home since they had that family/friends dinner thing tonight, but just to be sure he'd try her cell phone in case she was out.

"Come on Blair pick-up," he muttered. It hand rang a few times and his fingers started to tap on the desk impatiently. His eyes searched the ceiling as if they would have the answer, but of course all he saw was white. It rang again, again, and again.

"_You've reached Blair Bass. Unfortunately I missed your call, but if you leave your name and number I may just call you back. Depending on who and how important you are of course," _her voice mail echoed through his ears. It brought a smile to his lips at first because it was so her, but then it faltered. She always answered her cell phone, but of course the one time he really wanted to talk to her she hadn't. The beep sounded and he cleared his throat.

"Well Mrs. Bass I certainly hope you'll find me measurable enough in importance to call back. If not I can assure you your husband will not be coming home happy. I love you. Call me back," he concluded. During the entire thing he tried his best to sound playful and not too bored, but she knew him well enough to see right through it. Or in that case hear right through it? After he exited from the call he moved onto the house phone. Only it was either busy or off the hook so it hadn't even rung once. He muttered profanities under his breath. Okay so he'd just call Max and check on the kids. It rang only a few times and then as if his son had silenced it... It went straight to voice mail.

"_This is Max. There's probably a reason I didn't answer your call so think about that before you leave a message I doubt I'll bother listening to. Stop waisting my time and get a life. Later,"_ His son's voice sounded very cocky and negative. Chuck shook his head with a sigh. Seriously Max was worse than he was in high school at times... Or at least that's what Blair called it.

"Maxwell this is your father. You know the person who pays and has the authority to stop paying your cell phone bill. Perhaps next time when I call you'll think about that or at least not make it so obvious. I've silenced more phone calls in a day than you do in a month. Call me back. Bye," Chuck hit the end button after he said that. Well it was official that no one wanted to talk to him. He slowly set his phone back down on the desk and then looked at the paperwork skeptically. With each second that passed it came off more and more evil. A smirk belonging to the devil himself formed on Chuck's lips as he thought of it in ashes.

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew that the love of a father runs deep_

"Charlie?" Chuck spoke into the phone quickly. The reason he had not tried her is because if Max wouldn't answer it was near impossible that she would. Yet that was her specific ring tone. He waited a few moments and then heard her laughter.

"_Hey dad!" _Charlie greeted him happily. Her voice was so upbeat and sweet. Kind of just what he needed at the way the day was going. _"I was just calling to see if everybody was okay. I would have called last night, but we got back kind of late. The boys took us to eat dinner in the Eiffel tower," _she explained. It hadn't even bothered him that her mouth seemed to move a mile a minute.

"That sounds great honey. We're all doing fine here. Well I'm at work and your mother is home with Ephram. Some people are coming over for dinner tonight," Chuck prattled on. He heard laughter in the background. Boy laughter which meant she was of course... with Lex. Oh well he had her attention right now. She had called to see how her father was doing, not her boyfriend.

"_Oh well alright dad. I just wanted to say hi... Lex stop tickling me!" _Charlie started to laugh and there was a bunch of muffled noises on the phone. "Look dad I have to go!" Her voice got louder and so did the laughter from both teens.

"Okay sweetie well I love..." he tried.

"_Yeah dad alright bye!" _Charlie called out and then the phone went dead.

"You," Chuck finished his sentence, but no one was there to hear it. So he put down the phone and got back to the paperwork. Nothing even close to a smile remained on his lips.

–

"I just don't understand what is so enthralling about standing around and looking at a bunch of dead guy's paintings," Max muttered. All they did today was sight seeing and most of it was not too bad, but it was the latest sight that took too long in Max's opinion. They had been at the Louvre for hours and now had finally finished. The whole time Max had been bored to tears though. First he tried to appeal the girls and act interested, but now his patience terminated rather quickly. All they did was stop, look at something, stay completely silent, and then move onto the next. It had been boring and he had so many other things on his mind the entire time. On being that him and Andrea could find far better ways to occupy their time. Relief washed over him as they exited the museum.

"It's called having intellectual value Maxwell. Which is something we have learned today that you lack severely in," Charlie retorted with a roll of her eyes. Max glared at her. If there had not been so many other people around he may have stuck out his tongue as well. Andrea just kept quiet. It was best for her not to side with either, but disregard the whole thing completely.

"Yeah man," Lex chuckled, "It's completely captivating if you just get into it." His voice sounded serious, but the look he threw at Max was very sarcastic. Max opened his mouth to say something else, but then Charlie turned around. She wore a big smile on her face as she pecked her boyfriends lips. "Although... I can think of something else that's much more captivating..." he drawled. His eyes scanned over her body.

"Way to ruin the moment Sparks," she spat and hit his chest. Andrea giggled at this and then looped arms with her best friend. "Come on Andrea the boys are being stupid. Why we expected them to break their usual patterns today is beyond me." With that the girls started to walk away from them. Max and Lex trailed behind them with scowls.

"For a moment there I thought you had gone insane," Max confided to Lex. His best friend pursed his lips in response because he felt the same way. That place had bored the crap out of him. Sure everything in it was historic and he could respect that, but it was just not his cup of tea. The only reason he came was to keep his girlfriend from French boys. They did not need a repeat of yesterday. Both had accepted the other was a pathological flirt and the other sex was drawn to them, but he reused to take chances on things that could be kept from happening. By this he meant her possessive boyfriend always having her under his radar. Besides it was obvious Max felt the same about Andrea. They had just... not been interested in the museum.

"So is it our turn to pick the next destination ladies?" Lex mused as he pulled Charlie from Andrea. His arm slid around her waist. Despite his comment from before she curled into him. It was not her fault that she was attracted to him. Besides he also smelled really good.

"Alexander have you learned nothing?" Max jested. His own arm went around his girlfriends shoulders, but he smirked at his best friend. "You don't give them a choice to be in charge. Which is why we **are** picking the next destination ladies." His tone held authority. Andrea snorted and rolled her eyes. Lex's eyes connected with Charlie's for her reaction.

"Say that to me and you can sleep at the foot of Andrea and Maxwell's bed tonight," Charlie challenged with a smirk. When her boyfriend did not say anything else she patted his chest. "Now I believe Andrea and I are ready for lunch. Do you boys comply or wish to be left behind?" It amazed the boys how quickly she turned the tables on them.

"I believe they're going to follow Charlie," Andrea joined in on the fun. Charlie flashed a victory smirk and then pulled Lex along. After a few blocks they found a restaurant that met everyone's satisfaction. "Do we want to sit in or outside?" Andrea turned to look at everyone.

"That depends are you just asking Charlie or actually giving us boys a voice as well?" Max inquired with a sarcastic smirk. Andrea rolled her eyes at her boyfriends behavior along with Charlie, but Lex chuckled. After all he found it rather funny.

"Let's sit outside we can people watch," Charlie decided. Andrea shrugged and then walked in to where the hostess stand was. She then came back out with the hostess who led them to a table. The outside deck was right on the sidewalk and anyone who passed could be viewed easily. Once their drinks were brought out and orders were taken Andrea took out her planner.

"Okay so in the past few days we've been to the Arc de Triomphe, Eiffel Tower, Louvre, Musee d'Orsay, and Notre Dame Catherdral. Now we've decided to give our favorite boys the next choice. It's between the Pere Lachaise Cemetary and a Boat tour of the Seine River. We figured both would be great since by the time we leave here and get to either one it will be dark. So your choice is which one we do tonight and the other tomorrow during the day," she explained. Max and Lex both exchanged a look.

"I'm kind of feeling the cemetery to scare the shit out of the girls... Since during the day it wouldn't be as fun... but the boat ride would be nice at night," Max told him. Charlie narrowed her eyes. Of course he would only be thinking of how to find amusement in others suffering. Plus cemetery's did creep her out just a bit. Or at least older ones at night did. They were just too quiet. And not a peaceful quiet like they were in the day, but an eerie silence. Her hand tightened around her boyfriends.

"I'm thinking the boat ride tonight man. There's no sense in being cruel," Lex nodded. Charlie smiled with approval. She knew he had sensed her plea and accepted it. Max on the other hand scoffed.

"Since when?" His tone of voice hinted that he was very agitated. Honestly his sister made his best friend such a softy at times. Not like him and Andrea. He was still the same Max Bass with her. Still the same... Well he still had some of his habits. Right?

"Okay so romantic boat ride tonight," Charlie concluded with a nod. She decided to just leave her brothers rude comment alone. They had started petty little fights all day and she had grown tired of them. It amazed her how at times he could be so sweet and then seconds later a complete jackass. Andrea nodded in agreement about the plans and then looked to the street.

"Charlie," Andrea nodded with her head as a giggle escaped her lips. Charlie frowned momentarily unsure of what she meant. Then when Andrea looked over to the sidewalk again she followed her friend. Two men, not boys at all, stopped and smirked at them.

"They're sixteen move it along perverts," Max hollered. Both him and Lex motioned the men away with their hands. When one winked at Charlie Lex stood up, but Charlie just pulled him back down. Both girls went off into a fit of giggles.

"Seriously guys they were like forty," Charlie could barely breathe with all the laughing. Her head leaned against Lex's chest. His arm instantly went around her and he kissed the top of her head.

"I know I was like ewe!" Andrea proclaimed. Max and Lex both eased a bit when the girls made it clear the men had not been the least bit appealing to them.

–

Blair eyed Nate closely as he played with Ephram. After he did her dirty work she allowed him to be Ephram's playmate of the day. Since Madison went home and Blair was a little busy he had been fussy. It was seldom no attention was focused on him and he settled for no less. Luckily Nate admitted there was simply nothing else for him to do, but go to an empty house so he decided to hang around. So far Ephram had hit, kicked, and bit him, but Nate never seemed to mind. It was actually a little sad to Blair because it seemed Nate craved the attention more than Ephram. While stirring the batter for the cake she parted her lips.

"So Nate, has Andrew been gone a lot lately?" Blair asked casually. His son was in no way the point she wanted to make, but a good starting point. This way she could pinpoint that no one was around and Nate didn't deserve that. Therefore making him put Vanessa at fault so he could move on with his life. It was all very deceitful and sly, but hey that was her style.

"Oh yeah," Nate sighed, "You know he's going to be a junior next year and it's uncool to hang out with your dad all the time. Him and Riley actually went with some friends up to the Hampton's for a week. Then with Andrea in Europe... Well the house is just a little too quiet sometimes." It amazed her how Nate always played right into her hand. At least this time it was actually to help him though. Blair's usual victims were never so lucky.

"Well it shouldn't be, but we both know who's fault that is," she muttered. It was too hard okay? Sure she could bit her tongue, especially if Chuck had been around to remind her to do so, but Vanessa pissed her off. Nate's head immediately snapped up.

"Blair," he warned. She just pursed her lips and shrugged in response. "It's just a phase she's going through alright? I'm sure that she'll be back home before too long." Was he really in that much denial? Blair had to fight hard not to roll her eyes at that statement. It was not just some phase. The point was that Vanessa had blinded all of them, slipped right under the radar... even Blair's. Now her true colors and intentions had been shown though and Blair refused to have anymore of it. Some Brooklyn creatures may be alright, but not Vanessa. It was time to send the dreads of Brooklyn back to where she belonged. Those hideous combat boots Vanessa owned would do the kicking if Blair had her way.

"Fine Nate, but I just..." she trailed off and searched for the right words, "I just don't like... No none of us like to see you hurting. Especially if she's the one who's dishing out the hurt. Honestly I cannot fathom why she would ever leave you to begin with or your kids. Even Chuck and I have been nice to her over the years. I even encouraged Max to date Andrea, despite my past thoughts on her mother. You don't deserve this Nathaniel." She shook her head in disapproval at his thoughts on Vanessa.

"Wow," Nate smiled, "You sound like Chuck." Blair's eyes slowly met his. Even though that was all he got from her little speech she did not look angered in the slightest. "He's the only one who's ever called me that, my mother being the one exception of course," he added. Blair shrugged and went back to her dessert preparation.

"I suppose he's rubbed off on me a bit. After all he is my husband. I was bound to pick-up some of his habits, even with my greatest protests," she teased. Nate shook his head with a chuckle. He then stood, Ephram against his chest, and walked over to across from where she stood.

"I swear it's about time you two dropped the whole love/hate relationship. We all know that you're both head over heels for the other. As strange as it is you two are probably the most healthy relationship on the Upper East Side," Nate commented. A grin itched on Blair's face at those words. If Chuck and Blair from high school stood here right now... They'd be scoffing away at Nate's words. Heck high school Nate probably wouldn't be to quick to accept it either. Man they didn't know anything back then...

"Doesn't that make you want one as well?" Blair regretted the words as soon as they left her lips. Well in a way she didn't, but just wished they had been rephrased better. Nate was clearly more hurt with the Vanessa thing than he let on, as he should be. And Blair never liked to see him suffer. Especially when she imagined if the same kind of thing happened like to Chuck, Max, or even Ephram when he got older. Being a mother just made you consider and get more emotional about certain things.

"I did," Nate's teeth were clenched as he spoke, "And I will as soon as Vanessa comes home." Blair sighed and shook her head. At this point she hadn't cared if he saw her either, which he did. "Look Blair, Vanessa is just going through a phase. Like you said no woman could ever leave her children. She's going to come back. She has to." His voice broke a little.

"Who are you trying to convince Nate? Me or yourself?" It was tough love and in her opinion he needed it. Nate was quiet after her words for a while. Then he shook his head and dismissed it all together.

"Let's just not talk about it anymore. Ephram is getting fussy about our playtime being put on hold anyways," Nate refused to touch the subject again. Blair watched as he hid behind her six month old son. She'd just have to try again at a better time. Or maybe Chuck could get through to him in between. Maybe even Little J...

–

Charlie and Lex decided to sit in the back of the boat. It was empty, thanks to the boys no doubt, except for the four teens. Andrea and Max had wanted alone time so they sat in the front. Only Charlie also wanted alone time with her boyfriend so she pulled him to the back. The moonlight reflected into the dark water and Charlie found herself captivated by the image. Lex smiled, eyes only on her, and pulled her into his lap almost.

"If only I could get such attention from you," he teased. Her eyes instantly flickered to his and she blushed. His hand reached up and tucked a curl behind her ear. Then slowly he leaned forward, capturing her in a romantic kiss. When she pulled apart, their faces still remained close. The words 'I love you' almost escaped her lips and that scared her. He wasn't ready for those, she'd have to be more cautious. Only he made it ten times harder when he was like this.

"Are you..." she struggled with her words, "Lex are you disappointed Max and Andrea... well you know and we haven't?" Charlie asked. It was the next thing that wanted to leave her lips. After all Andrea had lost her virginity, but Charlie had not. To be honest she'd always thought it would be her first, but now it never would be. She was the last of her friends to be a virgin. The last in their group. Her eyes fell from his in a bit of shame. Why had she asked that? Of course he'd be disappointed. After all Lex was used to having sex and they still hadn't...

"Hey," Lex spoke and lifted her chin. His voice had raised a bit, like he'd almost yelled. Charlie stared into his eyes and bit down on her bottom lip. It was an attempt to calm her nerves, but it had not helped. "Don't ever say something like that again. I could never think that way... Okay?" His features softened as he spoke. Charlie felt her heart swell and then before she even knew what happened. Her lips smashed against his own. GOD I LOVE YOU! Her thoughts screamed, but never left her lips. It was best to occupy them with his own lips. Eventually they had to part though and it was her turn to speak.

"Thanks," Charlie settled for that word. It was so simple and she felt bad at how common it was, but never the less she used it. Lex smiled softly at her and that made her feel a bit better. Then she snuggled against him. Meanwhile up at the head of the boat Andrea and Max had been in make-out session the entire time.

"If I could I'd take you right now," Max chuckled against her lips. Andrea giggled in response, her hands fisted his hair. He really was such an amazing kisser. Then again he was so much better at other things... Great now she had a perverted mind like him.

"Play your cards right and you just might be able to back at the hotel... After a hot bath of course. I swear I'm still sore," Andrea sighed. Max pursed his lips for a moment, but then thought about it. After that the classic Bass smirk appeared. "Yes the size had something to do with it." Andrea rolled her eyes and said exactly what she knew he wanted to hear. "Also it was my first time," she added, just to spoil his fun a bit. Only that did nothing of the sort because he still thrived off that fact. He had been her first, no on else.

"Aside from that a bath does sound nice. Perhaps I could join you," he whispered. His eyebrows wiggled suggestively as he kissed the shell of her ear.

"Perhaps..." Andrea drawled.

–

"Oh Chuck finally! Blair started to think you'd stay at work all night," Serena exclaimed dramatically as she greeted him at the door. He rolled his eyes, but the smirk stayed present on his face. The blond was more of a drama queen than his own wife at times.

"Nice to see you too sis," he shook his head and proceeded towards the family room. When he entered he saw Jenny with Lily and Rufus as they cooed over Madison. Eric and Johnathon seemed to be in a playful argument about something. They were on the couch with Dan across from them as he listened to Cyrus talk about the wonders of life, no doubt. Then Eleanor grabbed Serena the moment she came through the door, to pick up whatever conversation had been left off. He waved at everyone and went towards the kitchen, in search of his own wife.

"Nate if you keep doing that he's going to pinch you," Blair's voice was heard with a laugh.

"Oh you wouldn't pinch me would you Ephram? Not when I came early to dinner, just to play with you while mommy helped Dorota cook," Nate cooed. Chuck stopped for a moment, but then walked to the kitchen doorway. He saw Blair as she mixed up a salad of some sort, but kept her eyes on his best friend and son. Nate played with a giggling Ephram, careful to keep a tight hold on the baby boy. Chuck pushed the little voice, that said _perfect family, _to the back of his mind immediately.

"I'm telling you Archibald, he has no remorse and it hurts like hell," Blair sighed. None of them had noticed Chuck yet. Nate looked at Blair and shook his head with a laugh. In return, she gave him a knowing smile and spun around to get the salad dressing from the fridge.

"Oh mommy's just being silly isn't she?" Nate asked him in a playful voice. Ephram giggled in response and kicked his little legs frantically. "Yes she is. You're the sweetest little baby in the whole world. If he could... uncle Nate would just steal you to come and live at his house," he nodded.

"Mama," Ephram said, eyebrows raised. At first everyone just assumed him doing that was a coincidence, but it had become a habit. Anytime Ephram was mentioned or referred to, but his mother was not, there was ultimate protest from the baby. Blair set down the dressing and grinned, that very thought most likely on her mind.

"Mama huh? Well I guess she could come too," Nate added. Ephram let out a scream of excitement, little hands and arms flailed around. _Get your own wife Archibald_, the voice in his head came back with a vengeance. Chuck tried not to, but knew he agreed with it. If Nate wanted a new wife and a baby, then first he'd need to divorce Vanessa. After that he could find someone who was not married to his best friend. Okay he really needed to push those thoughts away. It was wrong to be jealous of Nate after all these years, but the feeling would not go away. Chuck felt threatened, even if he shouldn't have. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration.

"Chuck?" Blair's voice made him look up. Now she noticed him... The enormous, fresh grin on her face though, definitely made up for it. She practically bounced towards him. "You had me worried. I thought that God awful office had kept you from me again," Both of her eyebrows rose and gave him a knowing look. Damn he hated that look. Especially because she had the right to give it to him.

"I told you I would make it Mrs. Bass. Haven't you learned to never doubt your husband?" he returned with a smirk. Blair rolled her eyes, but then pulled him in for a kiss. It was short, just a peck. When he tried to deepen it she pulled away and flickered her eyes to Nate. Chuck rolled his own and then mustered up a smile. "Nathaniel," he greeted.

"Hey Chuck," Nate nodded with his head, both hands occupied by Ephram. His eyes then went from Chuck's to Blair's. "Blair you should show him all the stuff you made," he encouraged and flashed a friendly smile at Chuck again, "You wouldn't believe how long she's been in here man. Dorota had to leave in the beginning... and just left instructions. Your wife has proved herself to be an excellent homemaker." His tone was so playful and genuine, but Chuck wanted to gag. Instead he let Blair have her compliment and looked to her with a proud smile.

"_My _wife huh?" Chuck directed the question at Blair. Okay so maybe his way of doing that was to tease her just a bit. In all honesty, Blair was great at almost everything she did. Never would he have doubted her in a task so simple as cooking, well at least he thought it to be simple. His hands snaked around her waist and pulled her front against his own. To his dismay she still exchanged a playful look with Nate during this and then back to Chuck. It reminded him of when they fought for her attention in preschool.

"He has yet to taste the food. I only hope that I have not poisoned us all," Blair joked. Her arms wrapped up around his neck and she pecked his lips again. Then the position changed quickly and she took hold of his hand. "You have to come and see what I did all by myself though Chuck... Well except for this one part, that required a lot of upper body strength. Thank God Nate was here for that or it would have just been a disaster," She exasperated and led him to the island where all of the food was, ready to be brought to the dining room table. All of it looked perfect of course. Never would anything less be expected of Blair Bass.

"Everything looks absolutely exquisite Mrs. Bass," he complimented and wrapped his arms around her from behind. His chin then rested on his favorite spot, her shoulder with his cheek against her neck. She beamed with pride and even let a giggle of excitement escape her lips. It was the perfect moment, or at least it would have been. Then he noticed Nate's eyes on them, invasion of a private moment. "So how long have you been here Nathaniel?" he inquired, eyes on Nate again. His tone of voice was not outwardly rude, but not at all friendly.

"Since lunch practically. I mean with Andrea gone... and Andrew always out with friends, the house is so empty," Nate shrugged, "Blair called to ask if I knew what time you got off because she thought that she'd need help with dinner. I told her you didn't have a set time, but I could come over. So that's what I did and just hung out with her and Ephram. We've been playing all day, haven't we buddy?" Nate raised Ephram to his eye level again. _His_ son giggled and kissed Nate on the cheek, when he got close enough. Chuck stiffened a bit.

"You okay?" Blair frowned, obviously she had felt it. Chuck dragged his eyes away from Nate and nodded with an uncomfortable looking smile. "I told Nate that I'm thinking of taking aerobic classes during the day, so if he wanted to come and stay with Ephram for a few hours... Well then Dorota would be able to have a break as well." She went back to the normal conversation. He was thankful she had not seen through his facade of a smile. Then his thoughts registered exactly what had been said and he was not so thankful as before.

"Blair," Chuck sighed, "You have no need for aerobics classes. Besides, I'm sure Nathaniel has more things to do than be your personal babysitter." His tone was playful, but also very serious. One, he was very pleased with his wife's body and tired of her thinking she needed to be the same size she was in high school. And two, Nate being there all the time when Chuck was always at work... It would just confuse Ephram.

"I know I don't need to," Blair stressed, "But I want to. As for Nate, well he's the one who objected to me calling a babysitter. Instead of being so stubborn, you should just be happy that Nate is willing to do it as apposed to someone we don't' know. Especially with Max in Europe and you at work so much lately, Ephram needs some male bonding time." She huffed and turned back to toss the salad again. The smile fell from Chuck's lips as he pursed them tightly. As usual she sensed this and turned back around to look at him.

"Since when did bringing him up to _my_ office, like usual, become such a botheration to you?" Chuck countered. Nate watched them both carefully, but remained silent. Obviously his best friend was upset about something and Nate had a feeling he was the cause. Unlike Blair on the other hand, found his behavior just a part of his usual stubbornness. Something she was in no mood to deal with today. Easily she matched his gaze and put her hand on her hip. It always went off into an endless cycle of never backing down and striving to outdo the other.

"I don't know... Oh wait, maybe because that only worked out like the first time! Now you just get called away for meetings or fail to remember to inform me you had one in the first place. The last three times I have come up there you're not even in the office, but usually halfway across town somewhere. Do you have any conception on how much work taking your son from place to place is? Then he is only further crestfallen to find he was dragged away from his toys for nothing," Blair asserted, wanting her point known. It's not that she had a problem with taking Ephram to see his father, but Chuck was hardly even there when they were. Plus, she had seen how unhappy Nate at home all alone. Vanessa had run off and their children had taken his daughter away for the summer.

"You guys probably want to be alone for this conversation. I think I'll just go wait out there..." Nate offered as he tried to slowly evacuate the room. The atmosphere was extremely uncomfortable, as it was for anyone who became the third wheel to a Chuck and Blair argument. Not to mention, Chuck hadn't been super pleasant with him since he walked in. There was a strong gut feeling in the blond that he was a root in the argument tree. Almost out of the room, Ephram in hand, he was stopped by the pair. Both turned to look at him, Blair with a look of sympathy and Chuck held one of annoyance.

"Brilliant idea Nathaniel. Just give _me_ Ephram and then go acquaint everyone dinner will be belated... as usual," Chuck scoffed. It seemed every time Blair tried to host one of these things they had a fight. The actual dinner always turned out perfectly, but at a later time than planned. If the altercation ended in matters of fornication, then longer. Unfortunately, this was not one of those fights.

"Don't even thinking of listening to that Basshole's instructions Archibald! Dinner will not be delayed in the slightest, but on the prompt original time it was set. Now take Ephram and summon everyone to the dinning room," Blair instructed. Nate halted in his movement, halfway to the couple and the door. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this? If he sided with Chuck, Blair would be infuriated with him, but if he sided with Blair, then Chuck would be enraged with him. It was a lose/lose situation for whoever got stuck in it. So he did what seemed the most rational and picked one by who's eyes scared him more, Blair won. Slowly he turned his body as if he would go out the door.

"Give. Me. _My_. Son. Nathaniel," Chuck spoke as if Nate was hard of hearing. There was immediate animosity directed towards Nate. Ephram's blue eyes flickered around to all the adults in the room, unable to focus on one. When Nate did not immediately move forward, Chuck did. "Now!" he snapped.

"Chuck?" Blair gasped. She was appalled and confused by his behavior. Nate ignored Blair, clearly frightened, and went to hand Ephram to Chuck. When the baby was removed from Nate's chest and held towards his father, Ephram let out a scream. He started to cry and reached for Nate. Chuck froze, eyes glued to Ephram. Blair saw Chuck's face, the realization hit, and she felt bad. "Nate give Ephram to me," she requested. Nate obliged immediately and then left the room. Her body then turned back to Chuck, Ephram now silent against her chest. "It was completely coincidental," she defended.

"Was it?" Chuck sighed. His eyes rose to meet hers, looking tired. Blair stared at him for a few moments and then lifted Ephram to her eye level. The sides of her lips tugged up into a warm smile. Sometimes it was better to show Chuck rather than convince because that would have just led to another squabble.

"Do you want to play with daddy baby?" Blair asked, voice more high pitch than usual. Ephram's blue eyes lit up, Chuck could not see this, and he smiled.

"Dada?" he questioned. Blair gave a knowing look to Chuck, turned Ephram so he could see his father, and then handed him over. Ephram reached for Chuck immediately. "Dada," he giggled, snuggled against Chuck's chest.

"He was upset because of the tense atmosphere Chuck. Your son is exactly like you, perceptive and aware of his surroundings," Blair told him. Chuck's eyes went from Ephram's, back to hers. He rocked his son back and forth as guilt panged in his chest. "Besides if you would have been here today, then you would know Nate is Ephram's personal punching bag. Bass boys always love things they can be destructive with. Uncle Nate is a toy in your sons eyes," she added.

"Favorite toy?" Chuck grumbled. His eyes met Blair's slyly. She huffed in response and rolled her eyes. Profanities hid under his breath, safe from Ephram's ears. Then slowly he nodded his head in agreement with Blair. As good as a guilty expression would get for Chuck Bass displayed on his face. "Perhaps I should apologize to Nathaniel."

"Perhaps you should," Blair responded with a smirk. She then moved towards her favorite boys, well there was another in Europe, and pulled them into a hug. Ephram was sandwiched between, but only squealed with delight. He loved when both parents gave him attention. Actually he was used to having whole rooms of people at his feet, but just Chuck and Blair were his favorite.

"Mama," he greeted her and kissed her cheek. Blair kissed his nose as her hand combed back some of his hair. "No," Ephram protested. Sadly he had taken after Max and Chuck. No one was supposed to mess with his hair. Even his mother couldn't slip past that rule with him.

"See, all that time with Nate today and he's still the spitting image of his stubborn father," Blair proclaimed. Even with her best efforts to sound annoyed with this fact failed. Truthfully she loved when the children took on some of her husbands little habits. After all, even if she never admitted it back when it happened... She fell in love with him and all his habits. It was one big package deal she's always accept.

"Duh, Blair he isn't daft. Ephram knows if he's ever to win a woman like his mother... his extremely sexy mother I might add," Chuck's eyes trailed down her body with a smirk. Blair pursed her lips and he quickly made eye contact with her again. "Previous point concluded, if he wants his own Blair Waldorf then acquiring Archibald traits would only result in losing her." His tone and smile was so cocky. Was it wrong she'd never want him any other way?

–

A/N: That's it for this chapter. The reason you did not see Andrea/Max on the date because they got the BIG SEX scene in this chapter. I had to distribute everyone with equal "air time" even though this is not the TV show I'll call it that lol. Please review because this was a lot of work!


	39. Barcelona Heat

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **Barcelona Heat**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied red lip gross and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: Alright guys so I need a little reassurance. I'm super nervous now that Gossip Girl has started back, although I'm ecstatic about that, but that I have lost a bunch of readers. So please if you're reading just let me know so the motivation for me to keep writing comes. As you can tell I put so much into this story from the long chapters, to the pictures I provide, and other stuff as well. So please if you're reading let me know how you feel about the story. I don't want to be an annoying author, but I'm not going to lie the reviews feel good. Feedback is one of the best things an author can receive so please show the love!

_Oh and on a side note I was totally inspired by the last C/B scene in 3x02. I'm sick of people saying their boring because they're not. We wanted them together and now they are. How Chuck is acting shows how much his character has grown and how special Blair is to him. So do not talk to me about them being boring or not owning up to other season because I don't want to hear it. _

**SPOILER ALERT! **

I have created a website that will be the home for BATB spoilers. I'm still working on it and uploading pictures and such, but once it gets going I will have spoilers on there. So please go ahead and check it out, like I said I'm still working on it, but if you do comment. The link is on my profile. It's called The Fab Four Site. The link is also below, but with a lot of spaces in it since you can't directly post links on here.

H t t p : / / t h e f a b f o u r s I t e . L I v e j o u r n a l . Com /

–

They had spent about a week and a half more in Paris, but all good things did come to an end at some point, right? Well that trip did at least. However none of them hoped the same motto would go for any of the relationships on the trip. There were no regrets when they left though. The girls were fully satisfied on all the sights they saw and time spent within the group. And of course the boys were very happy about the time spent with their girlfriends, Max especially. Since that night actually neither Max or Andrea had been able to keep their hands off of each other for long. She proved to be right beside him in stamina when it came to her newfound favorite hobby. Now they had arrived in Barcelona, Spain. They all shuffled into the best hotel their of course. Ready for fun even if it was in the Barcelona heat. However they all knew that without it things would still most likely get rather hot.

"Ooh Barcelona," Andrea mimicked a Spanish accent. Both girls started to giggle as they preceded into the hotel. They were a bit saddened to see Paris go, but they were Upper East Side children, it's not like they'd never see it again.

"I heard it gets so hot on the streets here when all those muscular Latin lovers rid of their shirts," Charlie teased. Her eyes glanced back at Lex who playfully glared at her. Andrea wiggled her eyebrows and played along. Okay so perhaps they had all drank one too many energy drinks on the plane ride there. Finally Max came in behind them, wallet now in hand. He had lost it on the limo ride over. Charlie knew it happened when her and Lex fell asleep, how it happened however she'd rather not know the details of.

"What did I miss?" he asked Lex. His best friend rolled his eyes and motioned towards the ladies in front of them. Both girls smiled mischievously and then quickened their pace towards the front desk. "Should I be worried?"

"That our girlfriends are hoping to see some Spanish boys rid of their shirts while were here? You tell me," Lex responded. He patted on Max's shoulders and then moved ahead towards Charlie. Max pursed his lips as eyes connected with his own girlfriends.

"Honestly Archibald drop the virgin behavior. You can see the best thing anytime you want now," he said, a bit louder than needed. She instantly blushed a crimson color and looked around. Surely enough an elder couple had walked by with horrified expressions. Max only further amused himself as he flashed them with a true Bass smirk. "If only you were a few years younger right?" he winked at the older woman. The old lady gasped as her husband ushered them away in shock.

"Maxwell Bass how dare you insult me and almost cause a heart attack to that innocent old lady!" Andrea scolded. Her hands slapped against his chest, but he never even flinched. Instead he grabbed her lower back and made it arch to kiss her. After a moment of struggle she gladly accepted. After all he hadn't got the reputation of best kisser, among other things, for nothing. This boy's lips should have been illegal with what they could do to a girl.

"Ewe. Stop. I think I'll barf all over you if you don't put this nauseating display to a halt. I mean right now. Like right now. Hello?" Charlie droned on. When they did not listen her eyebrows rose and lips pursed. Everyone listened to her. Brother and best friend or not what had gotten into them. She pulled at Lex's hand and whined, "Lex... Make it stop. Please." Lex chuckled in response and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Slowly he dragged her away from the PDA.

"Come with me Bass. After all the grass is always greener on the other side, the dark side has cookies... You know the drill." A sly grin crossed his face as he leaned in for a kiss. Right before lips crashed against lips though, Charlie's hand came in between. Lex groaned and pulled back. "What's wrong?" His voice sounded so strained, his face looked deprived. Honestly he was such a drama king sometimes.

"Well one of us has to greet that horrified little front desk man," she motioned to him behind the desk. Lex glanced at him and then chuckled. Charlie greeted him with a big smile. "Hello we're here to check in. The rooms should be under Bass. Here is my ID and confirmation papers." She handed it all over to him. The man nodded and then began to type things into his computer.

"I can guess the sleeping arrangements have not changed?" Lex asked hopefully.

"Well they have for us as in we actually sleep together while you two just sleep next to each other," Max smirked as he came up behind them. Andrea hit him in the chest again, but he only chuckled. Charlie glared at her brother, snatched a hotel key from the man and stormed off. "Well what's got her panties in a twist?" he wondered.

"Max do yourself a favor and don't try to make your sister feel like she has to have sex with me," Lex sighed and then went after Charlie. He heard Max retort something, but never made out the exact words. Luckily he caught his girlfriend right before the elevator doors closed. "Well I surely hope that Maxwell's comment will not be held against me," he smirked and stepped in. Charlie just pouted her lips though and leaned against him.

"No... He's just annoying," she muttered. Lex laughed and hugged her from the side. "Lex if I asked you to off my brother would you do it for me?" Her voice actually sounded dead serious. Lex turned to her in shock. "Speaking hypothetically of course," she giggled. He shook his head with a grin.

"Of course Bass," he replied and then leaned in for a kiss. They pulled apart at the ding of the elevator. "Now I trust your little storming off thing was also to allow us to pick the better bedroom first," he smirked. They actually had a pent house sweet at this hotel so they would all be sort of together. It was large enough for them to not hear each other though. Which was important if she was to not be nauseated the whole time by her brother and best friend.

"You see right through me lover," she replied and pulled him into the penthouse. It had several rooms (Should be on Fab Four Site Soon, but for now it should be on photobucket) and more importantly bedrooms. They both looked until the found the master one and claimed it as their own. It had a huge king size bed, was decorated in golds and browns, romantic lighting, and a huge window view of the city. "I always win," she chimed and jumped onto it. Lex chuckled at her childish movement and sat down beside her. She moved up and put her head in his lap.

"Awe you remind me of pre-school Charlie," he jested with a smirk. She grinned up at him and then pouted her lips.

"But Lexie I want the bigger bedroom," she mimicked herself.

"You can have it then," he sighed and leaned down for a kiss. Charlie's hand came up and blocked his way though. He scowled. "What?" His tone held agitation and confusion. She looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Um you totally said it wrong. What happened to the stutter?" she explained. Lex groaned and glared.

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that retched thing again?"

"But it was so cute and I never made fun of you for it... unlike everyone else." The last part she spoke just slightly softer, but he still heard. Slowly he leaned down again and huffed.

"Fine, but if you tell anyone I did this again then I'll never do another thing for you again," he warned. Charlie did not believe that statement one bit, but she nodded in agreement anyways. He exhaled loudly, bit his bottom lip, and then finally spoke. "Oh, oh, okay Char... Charlie," he gave into her request.

"You're so cute," she giggled and pulled his head down for a kiss.

"Only for you," he returned right before their lips connected.

–

"Mama," Ephram giggled. His small hands came up and tried to remove Blair's from her face. Since he woke-up this morning she had entertained him. Neither had changed out of their pajamas, but just lounged on her bed. Chuck circled around them, back and forth, as he got ready for work. At first Ephram was not pleased with the lack of attention from his father which was why Blair had to pull out her secret weapon.... peekaboo.

"Peekaboo!" Blair shouted with a huge grin and removed her hands. Ephram giggled with delight and clapped his hands. She only started to laugh herself when her baby boy bounced up and down in his seat, completely entertained. "Oh do you see mommy baby? Did mommy go away and come back? Does that make you giggle, huh?" Blair grabbed him and started to tick his stomach, "Does that make you a silly baby?"

"Mama no!" Ephram protested through his fit of giggles. Blair just lifted him and blew on his stomach. His little legs kicked all around and he squealed with delight. She put him back down on the bed and he sat up right. His little hands then went over his eyes.

"Oh no where has my beautiful baby boy gone?" She played along and started to look around. Ephram giggled, eyes peaking between his fingers. Blair pretended as if she could not see him at all and began to look under covers. "Daddy! Mommy has lost Ephram!" Her eyes found Chuck as he came from the bathroom. Chuck's lips slowly tugged into a grin at the sight of his son and wife as he fixed his tie. The whole morning he had been in a bad mood, but not at them. At stupid work and how it needed him every single minute of the day.

"BOO!" Ephram sounded as arms flung into the air. Blair screamed and hid under the covers. Ephram then giggled and crawled over to her. "Mama! Mama boo!" His little hands pulled at the covers and Blair let them go up. He immediately hugged her for he thought she had truly been scared. "Sill... Sillee mama," he sighed.

"Oh thank you for the hug baby," Blair laughed slowly and picked him up. She sat upright and set him in her lap. Ephram snuggled against her. "Are you trying to make your mama feel better? You are such a sweetheart." Her hand stroked his hair. To her surprise and satisfaction Ephram did not protest. Chuck slowly sat down on the bed next to him. The possibility that he'd be late to work because of it was likely, but this morning he had not cared. Blair's grin stretched across her face and she nudged at Ephram. When he turned and saw Chuck in close range and he flung from his mothers arms.

"DADA!" Ephram praised as if someone had given him a gift. Chuck laughed when his son latched onto him with all his might. Which for a seven month year old baby happened to be quite a lot. Basses were of course talented though. After the initial squeeze Ephram began to crawl all over his father.

"Ephram stop that. You're going to mess up your fathers suit," Blair laughed. It was so hard to scold such a cute little baby. Chuck shook his head and motioned that it was okay. Still she reached for him again. "Chuck just let me take him. You're going to be late and with a crumpled suit."

"It's fine," he quipped. It sounded as if he had been short with her which he hadn't meant to. Blair immediately retracted her hand and tried to mask the slight hurt on her face. Chuck grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and Ephram. "I'm sorry, Blair it's just all the stress and stuff talking." His lips were next to her ear, breath against her neck. Blair's cheeks blushed crimson, even more when Ephram began to crawl/climb between the two parents, humming lowly in his own little world.

"Then call in sick and stay home," she offered. Her voice sounded so hopeful and there was nothing more he wanted to do... But he couldn't. He was CEO of Bass Industries and therefore all of it was his responsibility. He knew that she knew that and no grudge would be held against him for it, but the disappointment and longing in her tone was evident.

"I can't," he whined. His lips tried to make up for it by placing sweet kisses from her jaw to her hair line. Blair exhaled loudly and her back leaned against his chest. "I know." She nodded and kissed his cheek, head against his shoulder now. Ephram giggled at his parents display of affection and then got into his mothers lap. He lifted her shirt and began to kiss her tummy.

"Ephram!" Blair jumped a bit. He had done it before, but Chuck had distracted her and she had not seen it coming. Ephram shrieked and then squealed. He pulled away, but then lifted it again and repeated the process. "What are you doing to your mother?" IT was rather hard to keep a straight face with this little blue eyed angel... devil in some ways.

"He's doing what daddy would like to do to mommy, but in a far more naughtier way," Chuck whispered. Her eyes rolled back in her head for a moment. Man if he could just take her here and now. "Don't Mrs. Bass... We both know I have to leave." If she got turned on in front of him there would be no hope of him leaving. So he lifted her off of his lap and pecked her lips.

"Don't leave," Blair whined and grabbed onto his hand. Sure it was a childish task, but she wanted him to stay. Could Bass industries not get through one day without him? Chuck leaned back towards the bed and kissed her lips more strongly. When he tried to pull away again she grabbed the lapels of his coat and held on tightly. "Please," hit his lips as guilt panged his heart.

"Blair I have to..."

"I know," she replied before he could finish. With that she pulled back, masked her disappointment, and forced a smile. "Go on, it's alright. I'm a big girl. Here wave goodbye to your father Ephram." She set the baby in her lap. He now starred up at Chuck, brow furrowed. Clearly he sensed Chuck was about to leave soon, not happy with the situation either. "Bye daddy," Blair waved Ephram's hand for him.

"Blair..."

"Go on Chuck. The office won't wait," she dismissed him. For the first time in a long time she dismissed him. Like he was one of her minions from high school or a person she had no use for anymore. He desperately tried to think of something he could at least say that would make his departure less bitter, but nothing came to mind.

"See you again tonight," he waved. Blair waved back and then watched as the bedroom door closed. Outside of it Chuck stopped. The idea of going back in seemed so nice, such a temptation indeed. No he had to go to work. On the other end Ephram started to cry, the word 'dada' several times. He turned and left, but that remained in his mind. It would be all he heard until stupid paperwork took up the voided space for it.

–

"Finally some sights to see that actually serve significance in my life," Max sighed dramatically as they turned onto La Rambala street. They had been visiting sights since they got here a few days ago. Unfortunately the girls informed him that there were still many more, but as of now he actually enjoyed where they were.

"I wouldn't exactly call La Rambala street a sight Maxwell. It's more of window shopping," Charlie rolled her eyes, but for the first time in a long time... Actually smiled in a teasing way. Her brother playfully glared at her, but then looked ahead again. Him and Andrea moved in front of Charlie and Lex when they got out of the street and onto a sidewalk. They seldom held hands and instead his arm draped around her shoulder as they walked. Charlie and Lex however despite what they preferred knew that it was hot and holding hands would be okay with them in that present moment.

"You look exceedingly gorgeous today girlfriend," Lex smirked as he leaned in closer. Charlie's head immediately snapped to look in his direction. Right after her comment to Max she had gone off in her own little world and it had taken her off guard. Finally she caught up with herself though.

"You don't look so bad yourself boyfriend. Now," her left eyebrow quirked, "What did you do or what do you want?" He laughed immediately and shook his head.

"I don't want anything. Since when is me giving you a compliment such a big thing?" he partly teased, but also sounded a bit serious. Had he not told her these things as much as he thought he had? What if she felt like he took advantage of her and wasn't grateful? Then what if someone came along who said them more and...

"Sparks," Charlie raised her voice a bit and snatched him out of his thoughts. "Stop getting yourself all worked up on the inside. I was teasing you lover, you compliment me plenty." Her sweet voice and suddenly more on the sincere side eyes assured him. The sound of anything close to the l-word from her lips and directed towards him... Well it gave hima funny, but also good feeling in his stomach.

"I wasn't getting myself worked up," he replied with slightly clenched teeth. After all he did not want her to think he was insecure. Plus that feeling in his stomach and what it had to do with... He was unsure of what he thought about them.

"On the outside," she added, but more quietly. Still her guilty smile and not completely muted voice allowed him to hear. He put a finger to her lips and shook his head.

"I do not like it when you talk back to me young lady," he jested.

"Are you suggesting I've been a bad girl?" Charlie's lips pouted and she whipped out the puppy dog eyes. Slowly his hand unlaced itself with hers and slid to her back. From there it traveled south to scandalous places. Her eyes did not falter or even glance at it in the slightest. She was the only worth opponent in matters like this.

"No," he mused, "I'm confirming it." His blue eyes twinkled as they filled with desire for the petite brunette beside him.

"Well," her own hand slid to his opposite shoulder as they walked closer to each other, "Perhaps we should find somewhere private... Where you can punish me." Lex felt the excitement arise in him and within a split second was ready to drag her to the nearest store and closest closet. However...

"I think I may regurgitate if this vile display continues to happen behind me," Max interrupted as he turned to look at them. For dramatics he held his stomach as his face paled. Charlie rolled her eyes while Lex glared at him. Andrea just giggled and shook her head at the other three. Her boyfriend was such a hypocrite, but she'd never change even that little factor about him.

"Way to ruin our epic moment Bass," Lex seethed tersely. Max scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"I would hardly call your sordid hands contaminating my pure sister anything along the lines of epic," he countered. Max's tone held discreet warning in it for Lex. It was one thing to fool around, but another to do it right in front or technically behind him.

"Maxwell bite your tongue," his sister retorted.

"Charlie it's..." Lex tried to stop a fight that could break out between the twins. His girlfriend of course refused and pounced on her brother, with words. They were in too much of a public place for violence.

"Sister dearest I'm allowed to inform my best friend on what he is not allowed to do with you. In fact, I could even tell our father if you too step out of line," Max flashed a devious Bass smirk. Lex felt his stomach tighten. Max would never really do that right? The thought scared the shit out of him. Charlie only flashed her own Bass and also Waldorf woman smirk right back at her brother.

"And I could even tell Andrea's father on how you broke the line completely with Andrea. Don't try to out-bitch the biggest bitch of them all Maxwell. Family or not, I serve myself over others," Charlie then winked at him, "And am in charge of who serves me." Her hand took hold of Lex's.

"Charlie!" Andrea practically shouted. Her face flushed a deep crimson color at the thought.

"You wouldn't do that to your best friend," Max tested.

"Oh, but you would?" Charlie raised her left eyebrow and smirked. "We're twins Max, the same. Anything you'd do, I can do too if not better. Basses never question who they step on until it's time to figure out how to get the remains off of their shoes. Don't circumvent yourself at the mere detail Andrea is my best friend." Her voice was wicked, but business like. Lex had not smiled, but gazed on her with admiration. This right here, what others thought to be wrong about her he thrived on. She was what she was and never claimed to be anything else.

"Fine," Max huffed, "But don't do it in front of me. Andrea and I will go shopping alone for now." With that he tore away from them and down the street. Charlie smirked and sent a mockery wave in his direction. Then she saw Andrea who now stood with her mouth dropping almost to the floor.

"What?" Charlie laughed, still amused. Lex smirked as his hand placed itself on her lower back. His own eyes focused in on Andrea as the two merged into one powerful force of all things no good.

"What do you mean what?" Andrea gasped. "How could you ever even suggest doing something like that to me? Or your brother for that matter?" The Archibald girl was about to go off in a major rant until the Bass one stopped her.

"Who's to say I would have?" Charlie inquired.

"But you just said..." Andrea's face scowled in confusion.

"Since when has she claimed to always tell the truth?" Lex stepped in. The two were very intimating.

"You're not suggesting everything that comes out of my mouth has always been truthful?" she put Lex's arm around her shoulders casually as if the conversation was completely normal and self-explanatory.

"Wait what does that mean?" Andrea shook her head. Usually she could read her best friend, but it would be a lie if she said Charlie Bass could be read when she didn't want to be.

"You tell me when you figure it out," Charlie replied and then sighed. "However for now if you just make sure my lovely brother doesn't step out of line or ever be informed of information about Lex and I entrusted to you... You'll never have to worry now will you?"

"I know right? If only she had listened to me and not told anyone about our private matters. I do feel bad you have now been put in such a situation," Lex faked concern. Charlie would have stomped on his foot for amusing himself more than needed with Andrea, but then that would break her mask as well.

"What situation?" Andrea laughed nervously, "Like Charlie said there is no situation. Max and I have too much going on with ourself to even notice you and Lex anymore. In fact I feel myself wanting all of his attention, so much that he wouldn't even have time to inform others about you two." She rambled at an attempt to save herself. It wasn't her fault she had slipped into the trap, they were Charlie Bass and Lex Sparks.

"Then I suggest you go catch up with my brother and indulge in this wanting of all his attention," Charlie posed, but they both knew it was not something up for question. Andrea nodded and then ran off in the direction of Max. When she was out of sight and ear shot Charlie turned to Lex.

"We have to do that more often. First we got distracted with all the drama and now are in the bliss stage, but we must find time for it. That, what just happened is a huge part of the Charlie/Lex definition Bass. Plus you're you sexiest at the peak of bitchiness," Lex proclaimed as he pulled her to him. Charlie laughed and leaned up to kiss him.

"Just wait till school," her lips stopped right before his to whisper, "So many innocent and naive inferior minds to play with. Not to mention those who deserve it." She slid her hands up around his neck and brushed her cheek against his jaw line. Lex's eyes rolled to the back of his head as her hot breath hit his neck. "All of those whom we despise, but have used against each other at times can now be destroyed. Those whom you or I hold grudges against... they're not match for us together. Wouldn't you like to put someone like Jason Baizen or Ella Beaton in their place?" The territory around him suddenly became a danger. She had trapped him in his own desire. A spider trapped in another's web. She would always strive for full control whether she truly wanted to take it from him or not. It was in her nature, both of them showed it at times. "We could even sustain our hunger by helping those we care for. After what that God awful Todd Harrington and Belle French tried to do to Max and Andrea? They deserve a harsher punishment than our best friends are capable of." He chuckled at her toying with him. They both knew she never needed a reason for handing out "punishments", but liked to amuse both of them by acting like she did.

"Charlie," he whispered, but she stopped him.

"Then there's our _friend_ Asher," she felt him tense at the name. His hands formed fists.

"Don't say that name," he hissed. She had been the one who had not allowed him to do anything to that creep. Well things she did not know about at least. He had to do private things, but things that were far too subtle for someone so abhorrent.

"Not even to suggest we rip him to shreds. Although I was thinking a unique approach in his case. Simply allow him to destroy himself as he unknowingly falls into our traps," Charlie kept on. Lex swallowed hard, but then nodded. His eyes met hers, blue turned darker with hatred for the boy she mentioned.

"It will be easy. Not only will we return with a higher status than anyone at school, but you won't even have to bring out the worst in me for him. I can do it myself," he remarked. Charlie smiled and caressed his cheek. To anyone who watched from a distance or looked as they passed around them would take it as a sweet gesture, but he knew better.

"Don't call it that," she ordered, but held the sly grin, "It's not your worst, but your best."

"Our best," he corrected and leaned in for a kiss.

–

"So Dan saw Chuck out at lunch yesterday with some business men. He said that he's never seen him more irritated or short tempered," Serena sighed as she fixed herself a sandwich. Blair, Jenny, and Serena were all in the kitchen. Madison sat on the kitchen and colored while Ephram rested on Blair's hip. He smiled and played with his mothers hair.

"Oh believe me I know. I mean he's been perfect here with me, but lately Bass Industries is about to drive him insane. There's just way too much stress and it can not be good for his health," Blair shook her head in disapproval. Chuck's doctor called and asked why he had missed the last couple of appointments, but there was no sense in arguing with him. Not that she hadn't attempted to, but in the end he was just unreasonable. After all he was Chuck Bass.

"It's probably just because of the batch of kids fresh out of college come in every summer. Once the regular season is back up again they'll all be adapted," Jenny sighed with a smile. It was weird, but she felt so in place where she was. Serena had told her that she and Blair did this whenever they could, especially when the teens were little, but Vanessa had never been that into it. Maybe it was awful of her to think so, but she knew that she appreciated it more. If Vanessa wanted to be best friends with Blair and Serena she would, but the fact was that she didn't.

"That's what he said," Blair shrugged, "I've been taking Ephram up to see him whenever he's free though. And I have a special surprise in order to lift his spirits." Her eyes twinkled in her obvious inner and most likely devious thoughts.

"B... What are you up to?" Serena smiled. Jenny leaned in with interest. Was it sad her love life was so non-existent that it intrigued her that much? Well not really considering she knew a lot of Upper East residents still kept tabs on them even if Gossip Girl didn't. Blair looked between the two blonds and then down at Ephram. He grinned up at her, his little hands patted her cheek gently.

"Ephram should we tell them our secret?" Blair asked him sweetly. Ephram looked at the two blonds a classic Chuck expression on his face. Then he tried to sort of climb up his mother as if she lied flat and he could crawl. Blair hoisted him up further and then stepped closer to the girls. "You must tell this to no one, but I have been talking with this photographer who has worked for my mother. He has been hired to take sexy pictures of me for Chuck as a present and relief from all this hard work."

"Blair," Jenny laughed with disbelief, "How are you going to keep this from him? And that is so... not you. I mean sexy pictures? It's so... dirty."

"Trust me they've been dirtier," Serena sighed, "But I do agree you won't be able to keep him from finding out. He'll start to get suspicious if you're just leaving the house each day without Ephram."

"I'm going to act like I'm attending aerobic classes. Plus he won't even notice it that much since I'll go why he's at work. I have it all worked out perfectly. I'm doing it so I spend little time away from Ephram while he's awake and if I can't then at least Dorota will be here. Which is another reason I'm so glad you're back Jenny. I mean the twins had each other and a whole group of our kids to play with, but Ephram didn't. That will no longer be a problem though..." her voice trailed off in happiness. It almost sounded like she sang a perfect melody, then again Jenny always though Blair was flawless at whatever she did.

"I'm glad you're back too Jen," Serena agreed. Her lips then twisted a bit and Blair knew what she wanted to ask. Serena was still very mad, even though she hid it well, at Vanessa. It had caused a lot of fights between her and Dan, even though he had agreed what Vanessa was doing was wrong. Her shoulders shrugged casually. "So have you heard anything from Vanessa?" it rolled off the tongue with ease, but the scowl on her face gave it away.

"I was wondering when you guys would ask about that," Jenny laughed, but it sounded uncomfortable. Then her face went serious again and she looked between Blair and Serena. "Well I mean we don't talk at all like we used to, but when she heard of my divorce she called me. The conversation was all about me though and to be honest I prefer to stay out of it. I only learned the details from Dan so you guys probably know more than me," she concluded.

"I just wish he'd divorce the bitch already," Blair rolled her eyes. Serena shot her a look of disapproval, but like always Blair paid it no attention. Jenny was used to it though. Blair said what she wanted to say, when she wanted to say it. There was no sense in trying to get her to water it down because then it would just be fake.

"Who's a bitch?" A male voice asked, sounding slightly confused. Blair, Jenny, and Serena all turned around to face Nate. He came in and poured himself a cup of coffee. By the look on his face they knew he had not heard the important part of the conversation, thankfully.

"Nate," Blair flashed a forced, but cool looking style, "What are you doing here?" Serena and Jenny exchanged a look, but then Jenny's eyes fell on Nate. It had been so long since she'd seen him. From the look of it though he hadn't even noticed her. Oh well, being oblivious to his surroundings always was one of his best qualities.

"Chuck forgot something and asked if I would pick it up. I'm going to take it back to him now, some kind of document of some sorts. Thought I'd stop in and say hi. You guys really should lock your door by the way," he chuckled and motioned back towards it. Blair let out a small laugh, like anyone would dare to come mess with Chuck Bass's family. Plus Dorota usually was right in front of it, like a guard dog. "And hey there little guy," he reached for Ephram.

"Well we will when you leave," Serena answered to keep him happy. "And gosh Nate where are your manners?" He shot her a puzzled look. Her eyes rolled and she pointed to Jenny. "Do you not know how to say hello?"

"Oh Jenny," Nate's warm smile greeted her instantly. He chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "I guess it's just almost like you never left. How have you been? Dan showed me pictures of Madison and I saw you at the dinner, but we didn't get a chance to talk much," his voice started to ramble. Serena and Blair knew how to block it out. Poor Jenny on the other hand, had to stand there, listen to it all, and actually answer his questions. She really needed to stop being so nice, Blair thought with a smirk.

"I've been good. You know being back home is nice and Madison seems to love it. She's right there if you look behind you. Serena and Blair have been great to help me adjusting after the divorce," her tone turned slightly bitter at the word, but was brushed away soon after. Nate's face fell a bit at the word and Jenny bit her bottom lip. She had not thought about his current situation before she spoke.

"It turned out to be the best thing she's ever done," Blair cut in, "Jenny was just telling me that it took a lot to go through with it, but now she's happier than ever. Isn't that right Jen?" her eyelashes batted innocently. Serena gave Blair a knowing look and smacked her leg behind the counter. The brunette did not falter though and continued on with her plan.

"Well yes," Jenny agreed, unknowing of Blair's motive. "I mean when it's over, it's over I guess." Nate nodded and distracted himself by setting Ephram on the counter. He immediately crawled to the center where Madison scribbled and joined in.

"She's really cute Jen," he complimented. Blair and Serena both shared a glance. He had gone and done it again. Distracted himself and completely disregarded anything that stepped in the danger zone of Vanessa talk.

"Thanks Nate, I've seen pictures of Andrea and Andrew. They're perfect," she laughed out of nervousness. He shook his head with a smile.

"Please you make me feel old. My kids are teenagers and yours is just a baby practically," he motioned to Madison. Suddenly it seemed as if Blair and Serena were not in the room at all.

"Speaking of babies. I bet they need to lie down. Serena let's take them upstairs," Blair dragged her and the two babies from the room. "You two catch up until we get back!" Her voice called, but she was no longer in sight. However they just stared at each other in silence.

"For the record you don't look old," Jenny broke the silence.

"So you're not going to ask me how I am then?" he sighed. Slowly his blue eyes lifted and met hers. Jenny was taken back by it and frowned in confusion.

"Excuse me?" she uttered. Nate smiled sadly.

"I know you know about Vanessa and I. Everyone else has asked me. Figured you might as well get it out of the way now too," he stood up straight, ready to take it as a man.

"I wasn't going to actually," she answered truthfully. Her hand tucked a blond strand of hair behind her ear and she looked down. "I've been getting a bit of it myself lately. Only mine is considered a mistake by most of my _friends_ back where my ex-husband is. Like I was just supposed to sit back and let him cheat on me, turn the other cheek," she shook her head in disgust.

"You're kidding right?" Nate frowned. For some reason he had gotten defensive at her words. He had not known the details of her divorce. The thought that someone would ever cheat on Jenny pissed him off. After all her husband and her had a kid together. She had done nothing wrong. So he just started to cheat? He would just turn his back on their family? Nate though the asshole deserved to be divorced.

"No actually," Jenny blushed, clearly embarrassed. Nate took a step towards her and then turned to lean against the counter next to her. She stiffened at him being so close. In that moment she learned he still wore the same cologne. Not that she remembered until then. The smell clearly just brought it back or something.

"Well he's an idiot. To turn his back on his wife and daughter? Especially when his wife is you. You're probably one of the most kind hearted people from the Upper East Side," he tried to smile a bit.

"Well I'm not technically from the Upper East Side," Jenny laughed. His grin grew at the sound of it. She still sounded innocent and young, sweet and refreshing.

"Oh, right. Well I guess it's just because you fit in here so nicely," he stuttered a bit and shrugged his shoulders, "I mean Vanessa never really did." As soon as it left his lips he silenced. Jenny did not speak either until she got up the courage to do so.

"You can talk to me about it if you want. Right now I'm probably knowing a lot more how you feel than anyone," her head turned and she looked him straight in the eye. Nate did the same, but then his fell from hers. "Or we could talk about other things. Trust me I know all the moods, looks, and thoughts you'll have. I'm still having some of them in fact."

"Thanks, but..." he trailed off in silence for a moment. "Actually, we should catch up... I mean you won't be so criticizing of her since Vanessa is your best friend," he defended.

"Sure," Jenny replied. Okay so he did not need to know Vanessa and her weren't the best of friends anymore, especially after all this.

–

"I think I found my favorite store yet," Max smirked as they proceeded inside. Quickly they found themselves lost in the rows of lingerie and different displays. Everything he saw he imagined on Andrea. The fact that she held his hand and walked so damn close did not help that factor either. Andrea rolled her eyes, but still allowed him to take her deeper into the shop.

"Let me guess. You like looking at the pictures with women who have a bigger cup size than A?" she remarked with slight bitterness. Max immediately turned to her with a frown. Andrea shook her head. "Don't even give me that look. We both know they're small. Your own sister even has a bigger bust than me."

"Please never say that again," he groaned and kept the mental picture out. Andrea laughed a bit, but then sighed. Max decided he needed to do something about it. "I happen to enjoy you're body very much Archibald. I would hope that you'd know that by now..." his eyes grazed over it as if in a trance.

"Oh there is no doubt in my mind that you enjoy what you do with it, but... Your eyes always stay with mine during matters of carnal knowledge," she pointed out. Max started to laugh which made her frown. Did he find her insecurities funny? Had he just flat out laughed that she knew she was not his type?

"You are insane. You do know that do you?" he flashed her a smile and shook his head. Andrea just shrugged, clearly confused at what he meant by that. Max stopped and took hold of both her hands. "Andrea," he spoke clearly, "Me looking into your eyes during sex is a good thing. I've never done that with another girl because I didn't care who she was. You have no idea what it does to me to know I'm with you and what I do to you." His voice dropped suggestively, but it's still one of the sweetest things she thinks she has ever heard from his lips. Her hand takes hold of his hair and pulls his lips in for a kiss. Unlike Lex and Charlie she's not much shorter than him so their lips connect immediately. When they pulled apart she giggled and took hold of his hand.

"Come with me. It's time we had a little fun," she whispered and led him to the dressing rooms. She grabbed certain items off the rack, but kept them from clear view. He looked around to see the store was empty.

"You can't be serious," he chuckled.

"Oh, but I am," she returned and pulled him into the dressing room with her. "I assure you the view will be much better from inside here then waiting out there while I try things on..." her lips were right against his ear. He felt her hot breath on his neck while her sexy voice rang in his ears. Fuck this turned him on to no end. She had not even stripped or tried on lingerie yet and he was ready for go time. How come this girl could have so much power on him?

"Be careful woman. You're already making me pitch a tent," he hissed when she pressed her leg against him. His eyes watched as her clothes fell to the ground. How had she even...? Oh wait there was her leg against it again. He clenched his teeth and jerked forward. This was just pathetic for Max Bass.

"Oh I think the tent was set up long ago," she giggled and kissed his neck. Max eyes rolled to the back of his head when she started to suck his flesh with her sweet lips. There would be a hickey there, but he didn't care. Unlike her he wanted it there and on display. Then with sudden movements she pulled away. He growled, but found himself unable to move in his current condition... Without suffering the consequences.

"Andrea," he warned. She merely raised her eyebrows at him and then held up two different lingerie sets.

"Which one should I try on first?" she asked. How could she just stand there like everything was normal?

"Forget the lingerie. Get over here now," he boomed. Luckily he knew beforehand no one was around to hear him. Andrea put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips.

"Now, now Maxwell it is not nice to demand things. Didn't your mother teach you to say please?" She faked a sweet little innocent face. Max loved to tamper with innocence. Andrea knew everything that turned him on. And she knew that by putting him in this situation she had complete control. Which was the one thing he hated most, being out of control. This bitch was good and currently... _bad_.

"Please drop the meaningless lingerie and come over here," he struggled with each word. "I promise to buy you anything you want when we're finished. Now get over here before I explode in my pants." See she had even reduced him to such a state where he spoke with that kind of language. Any other time he could have conjured up a witty remark. "Andrea!" She was taking too damn long. She stared at him for a while and then slowly moved towards him.

"Well since you said please," she mused. He sighed with slight relief as her hands went down to his belt buckle. When they dropped to the floor and she brushed against him again he felt as if he'd burst. Her fingers played with the strap of his boxers and then she began to pull them down... Thank God.

"Excuse me, but what do you two think you're doing in here?!" An older Spanish woman screamed. Andrea looked instantly mortified and she scrambled to the floor for her clothes. He hissed and tried to grab her, but she already pulled up her own pants. "That is not allowed in here. Young man pull up your pants!" she scolded. When Max did not move she huffed. "I said pull up your..."

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CAN DO ANYTHING RIGHT NOW?!" Max screamed as his eyes flickered from the woman's to his obvious erection. Sure his boxers covered it, but it was still _hard_ to miss, no pun intended. The woman looked horrified when she caught sight of it and started to scream things in Spanish. She disappeared for a moment, but then came back with... some kind of pole? OH COME ON! Max ducked away from it, pants at his ankles and fled from the dressing room.

"MISS PLEASE!" Andrea pleaded as Max made a bee-line for the door. The woman just kept on though. He ran out onto the street where people looked at him. For the first time in his life Max Bass blushed bright red. He spotted the limo and dashed for it. Andrea right behind him. "Max I'm so sorry," she said nervously as he slammed the door shut. "I never thought that..." She never got to finish the sentence. Her boyfriend had pounced on her instantly, pants kicked off all the way and boxers removed... It's not hard to guess what happened next.

–

"What I'm trying to say Nathaniel is that I'm," Chuck hesitated as the words died on his lips. It was hard for these words to leave his lips, Blair had always been the exception of course. However he had promised her to apologize to Nate and honestly wanted to. His best friend had done nothing wrong and Chuck felt more sympathy for him whenever Nate spoke. He always sounded so sad, lonely, and lost. It was different from his usual up-beat and slightly clueless attitude. That night before dinner Chuck had been at fault. His frustrations had wound up and the easiest person to take it out on had been Nate. This was because in his mind he still had motive. He knew in reality the reasoning that Nate still cared for Blair was insane, but at the time he took the easiest release. So that's why he called Nate the moment he got to the office and had a long talk with him. At first he kept it casual, as if nothing had happened, but then Nate acknowledged it. He simply asked Chuck what he had done wrong. From there on Chuck started to talk to him about all the things going on with work, but never actually said the words, 'I'm sorry'. It was time to just get it over with though. He took a deep breath, parted his lips, and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. How I treated you was rude and in no way justified. I attacked without good reason and... I'm sorry. There I said it. Forgiven?" His tone sounded so business like, but to his relief Nate started to laugh.

"Since when has Chuck Bass ever attacked with reason or politeness?" Nate teased, deep chuckle still in his throat. Chuck rolled his eyes, but felt instantly at ease. They were back on good terms, just like that. So maybe this whole apology thing worked everyone in a while, but that did not mean he'd be tiring it out anytime soon.

"Funny Nathaniel," he drawled as sarcasm dripped from his tone, "Look Blair strongly believes an apology is inefficient without acceptance so I'll ask my question again. Do you or do you not accept my deepest remorse?" Okay so maybe it did not sound all that genuine, but Nate knew by now that it was. Chuck wouldn't have called, Blair pressuring him or not, if he had not felt bad about it. So on the other end of the phone Nate sighed, laughter ended.

"Yes Charles, I accept it with most gratitude," he returned. Chuck shook his head, but a smirk did tug at his lips. For some reason Nate seemed to be in a good mood and for that Chuck felt a little relief. Still though how he used his proper first name thing... No that was strictly a one way thing. Better get that set straight with dear Nathaniel before he gets too comfortable with it.

"Glad to hear it Nathaniel and now I will say that whole calling you by your proper name, not a two way street from this moment on," he clarified. Nate's chuck sounded from the other end of the phone.

"Goodbye Charles," Nate drawled. Chuck pursed his lips, but heard Nate's laughter click off with the phone. He glared at it for a moment, but then sighed and shook his head. He went to put it down, but then it rang again. It was his PI, so he should get it.

"What do you have?" Chuck skipped all pleasantries, his PI knew the drill by now.

"Vanessa Archibald is residing in Paris, France with her lover a man by the name of Gaston Dupont and his son Fabien. Your children have actually unknowingly met Fabien and his friend Nicolette while they were in Paris. They have moved on without knowledge to who the boy was or ever running into Vanessa. I do however think he is figuring out who Andrea is and may tell her of the four's Europe trip," his PI informed him. Chuck felt his stomach twist into knots.

"Keep tabs on her until I give word. Get whatever someone would need if they wanted to prove her infidelity in divorce court. That will be all," Chuck muttered and hung up the phone. This was the last thing he needed. The pressure of work and having this knowledge was too much. He wanted to go home right now and get in bed with his wife. All he wanted to do was cradle Blair to him and haver her tell him everything would get better. He wanted a lot of things, but now hadn't the time for hardly any of them.

–

Blair carried Ephram into Chuck's office on her hip and also several bags in hand. Not one person had helped her and she may just let Chuck in on that factor. However Chuck currently resided in a meeting, but his secretary promised it would be out soon. And she could not be upset with him since she had not planned or told him she'd come up today. So instead she prepared to situate herself and Ephram as they waited. Her eyes scanned over the office which was rather messy. His desk the absolute worse, stacked with paper work that was scattered in every direction. Blair shook her head at the display.

"My, my Ephram what are we going to do with your father? He seems to make bigger messes than you do," Blair teased and kissed her babies cheek. Ephram giggled and squirmed in her arms with excitement. He knew this office just like he knew his home, and several of his other favorite places in New York. This stood out among the rest though because he knew it was where he saw his father if he had not been at home when they left. Basically this office equaled time with her daddy.

"Dada play?" Ephram questioned and looked around for Chuck. His previous laughter silenced and lips twisted into a pout. "Hmph," he huffed, crossing his small arms... Well the best he could get them to cross, they still were rather short. Blair giggled at his reaction and then walked over to where some couches were.

"I'm sure if he has time your father will play with you when the meeting is out. For now though mommy has some major work to do. So you are going to sit here and play on your mat like a good boy," she instructed. Out of her large, but designer brand baby bag she pulled out his folded play mat. She set it up, took out some toys Chuck kept in a chest in his office and put pillows around for back support. Ephram crawled into the center of it and picked up two blocks. From there he repeated this, staking them on top of each other.

"Bock boom!" he exclaimed as he knocked them all down. Blair shook her head with a grin. It seemed he enjoyed destroying the competitive "toy buildings" as much as his father did with the real ones. "Bock boom mama! Bock boom!" His little hands pointed at it anxiously as he bounced up and down in his seat.

"Yes blocks go boom," She nodded. Any attention he requested, which was a lot and all the time, she gave to him. But he was a Bass child after all. Whether it be toys, "allowance money", and especially attention both parents loved to give it to them. "Now give mommy a big kiss before she gets to work," Blair puckered her lips for him. Ephram's small hands grabbed the sides of her cheeks and he planted a wet baby kiss on her.

"Mwah!" He loved to make sound effects for just about anything, especially kisses with mommy. Blair laughed again and wiped her lips off. With that she patted his head and stood up.

"More like your father every day," she shook her head with a sigh. Slowly she braced herself and made her way to his very, very, very messy desk. Situating herself in his seat she got to work. After all before the twins, after the twins, before Ephram, and once he was old enough again she had a job. Not to mention she too had spent a lot of time at Bass industries, especially when her job dismissed her for temporary pregnancy term and what not.

"Hmm... Fufue... hmmm.... nah nah... hummm," Ephram started to sing under his breath. At first it was just a hum, but then he started to add "words" as well. Blair looked up, it was rather peaceful and completely adorable. He was no better at not distracting her than Chuck. His actions were just far more innocent.

"That sounds beautiful baby," She complimented as she continued to sort through the paperwork. Really most of it was just proofreading or organizing things that needed Chuck's approval.

"Mama... hululu... kalama... suka," he continued after the praise. Blair winked at him and then opened up one of Chuck's drawers. Finally she found some empty files to organize with. No doubt there were things she would not get to and even more to come in with the way this looked, but if she could get some done it should help. After an hour, Chuck had still not returned, but she was done with all she could do. His desk now looked clean and like an actual CEO work station. "Mama," Ephram whined as he latched onto her leg. The toys, books, and cheerios had only kept his attention for so long.

"Oh I know baby, but you played very nicely while mommy worked," Blair sympathized and hoisted him on her hip. Ephram snuggled against her, his small fingers twirled her curls. "Now as soon as daddy gets here then we will let him have his... late lunch, maybe you two can play for a little while, and then we will take you home for nap time!" She put her shoulders up and lit her face with a huge smile.

"No," Ephram smirked right back at her. The moment he learned the word "No" and then "Nap"... Things had gotten a bit more rocky. "No, no, no, no, no!" He chanted and then pecked her on the cheek.

"We need to think of a new word for nap," Blair sighed.

"No," Ephram shook his head.

"Yes," she nodded, teasingly.

"Mama no!" His voice raised to emphasize his point.

"Well I would scream yes back, but unfortunately grown women do not get excused for screaming in office places. No matter how hot your mother is." She carried him over to the couch, but sat on the floor. Ephram started to crawl over her like she was his own personal jungle gym. "Gentle love that's not a rope," she whispered when he pulled at her hair a little too hard.

"No," Ephram responded with an innocent little smile. Blair raised her eyebrows, her lips slightly pursed. He giggled nervously and patted her hair, "mama prettee." When he sounded at the word it did not sound right, but she understood him none the less.

"Aren't you cute?" Blair sighed and then set him back on his mat, "Still mommy would look to keep her hair on her head instead of in your little hands." Ephram huffed, but Blair just grinned. She then reached for her bag and pulled out the lunch she had brought Chuck. It was technically still lunch time and her secretary said he had skipped lunch the past few days, since they were too busy to eat and did not order. Hopefully he'd get here soon...

"And your incompetence just cost me four hours of my life. Clean your desk out and don't let me see your face again," Chuck's angry voice came through the doorway as he stepped in. Blair looked up immediately, but he walked in backwards and did not notice them. He whipped around and almost fell forward when he stopped in front of something at his feet. "What the..."

"Dada!" Ephram's small arms grabbed around his leg. His voice sounded so cheerful and his grip was strong. Blair watched as Chuck's whole exterior and facial expression softened immediately. He bent down and pulled his son up into his arms. Ephram kissed him on the lips. "Dada," the baby repeated.

"Hey there little guy. How did you get here?" Chuck laughed as he wiped his cheek. Ephram's little hand shot up and pointed towards Blair, but Chuck was about ten seconds ahead of him. He stumbled towards Blair with Ephram in tow, dropped to his knees, and captured her into a deep kiss.

"Someone's happy to see me," Blair laughed when they finally parted. Her hand stroked his clothed chest as their eyes stared intensely into one another's. Chuck pecked her lips again and shook his head.

"You have no idea Mrs. Bass." His voice dropped to a lower and seductive tone. "I hope I haven't kept you long though..." his eyes looked around the room. Blair turned his cheek so he had to look at her again.

"Not at all. Now put a halt to all of this extraneous talking Mr. Bass. I can think of much better things to do with those ambrosial lips of yours," she purred and pulled her towards him. They connected in another kiss until tiny hands started to poke them. They both turned to see Ephram with a not too happy look on his face. "Sorry," Blair held up her hands in surrender, "Mommy wanted some time with him too."

"No," Ephram shook his head and then climbed onto her lap so he faced Chuck.

"Maybe we should give him a toy every time he says yes..." Chuck proposed.

"No," his son was of course right behind him. Blair laughed and then reached over for the lunch bag. She set it in his lap and kissed his cheek.

"No more skipping lunch Chuck," her voice was stern, but playful. He chuckled and opened it up, but then his eyes caught sight of something else. Blair noticed he had discovered his new and improved desk. He turned to look at her with a quirked eyebrow. She laughed innocently, "Okay so maybe I had a little time on my hands...."

"I love you," he cut her off with another kiss.

–

"We've already been here before! You just lead us into one big circle!" Lex proclaimed as he flailed his arms about in agitation. Max turned to glare at him.

"Well I didn't see you suggesting another way to go thirty minutes ago. In fact you haven't done anything! Having you with me to find our way back to the hotel is completely pointless!" Max shot back. So maybe the combination of Barcelona heat and being lost had finally gotten to the two boys just a bit.

"Oh because I so wanted to be here with you in the first place!" Lex raged with much sarcasm in his voice. He then smacked his hand against his own chest. "In case you have forgotten Bass, I wanted to go back with the girls! But no! You had to have a drink first!"

"I recall you sucking down a few drinks of your own Sparks! Funny, I didn't here you complaining then though did I?" He countered with an angered smirk.

"Oh so what? Now I can't have a drink every once and a while?" Lex could not believe the audacity his best friend held in that moment. He spared an angry laugh in Max's direction. "Not that your one to talk anyways Mister-I-started-drinking-at-thirteen-and-threw-up-all-over-my-best-friends-bedroom,"he reminded. Max winced at the very unpleasant memory.

"Oh it is so like you to bring that up whenever we have a fight," Max rolled his eyes. "In fact we should make one more stop so I can go ahead and pick up more salt for that wound!"

"Ha! What wound?" Lex spat, "It was my maid who wore her fingers raw after scrubbing the carpet you contaminated." His eyes both mocked and gave Lex a knowing look.

"And since when do you care about the help?" Max pointed out with a knowing and very Basshole smirk of his own. "Honestly Alexander, I didn't know you had become such a pansy-ass. Then again though sister dearest does have you whipped pretty damn bad." Lex's eyes darkened. Oh so Max wanted to bring Charlie into this did he? Well then he'd do his best friend one more.

"Oh please we both know what you got Dorota for Christmas last year. Rather touching actually Maxwell," he faked a soft expression and put his hand to his chest. Max quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard. They may have been in Barcelona, but the 'Gossip Girl Paranoia Syndrome' from their former New York streets followed them. He then turned to Lex and smacked his shoulder with all the force he could muster in such a short time.

"You swore you would never tell anyone about that!" He screamed in a whisper. "I though we were friends! I thought that I could trust you with anything! But I guess I was wrong, wasn't I?" Max shook his head in disgust and smacked his hand against his chest for dramatics. "You've obviously allowed that woman! My sister to influence your loyalty! Well I guess I'm just glad I found this out sooner than later! So much for the past sixteen years of my life!" With that Max pushed forward in a huff.

"Oh quit your PMS-ing Maxwell! You know Charlie told everyone about it like five minutes after it happened for one! And for two it wasn't sixteen years! But it's nice to know meaningful memories of us have droned on and felt like miserable time lengths for you!" Lex exclaimed as he ran to catch up with him.

–

Blair brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin atop them. Ephram and Chuck both sat across from her, all of them on his office rug. He rested his back against the foot of the couch, but Ephram required that and a pillow for more support. Chuck had his legs criss-crossed and Ephram seemed to have attempted the same position. Chuck held his sandwich with both hands, Ephram did the same with his baby food. A drink sat on the left side of Chuck and coincidentally Ephram set his bottle to the left as well. It was absolutely adorable if one really paid attention to the scene. Chuck wore a Dolce and Gabbana lavender dress shirt, a grey Gucci jacket currently not on him, his silver watch from Christmas, prada shoes, a grayish-black neck tie, and suspenders. Next to him Ephram wore mini gray dress pants and a lavender little dress shirt. It wasn't a complete replica, but next to each other Ephram looked like his fathers mini-me. A grin tugged on her lips as her eyes stayed with his.

"Yeah have those finances transferred before five today and message me when you do it," Chuck spoke into his phone. It was held between his shoulder and cheek. The prime reason he had not noticed her study of him and Ephram.

"Gwah mahli goo," Ephram sounded. Blair's eyes flickered to him as he spoke in his baby language. He now had gotten his toy phone out of her bag and tried to mimic Chuck. Only when he could not keep his phone in place and it continued to fall in his lap he got frustrated. His small eyebrows knitted together as he attempted it yet again.

"No I said before five, not after five, before! If you can't do it then clean out your desk and give me your damn letter of resignation!" Chuck shouted. Blair sighed at his short temper lately.

"Mwah contro fufu!" Ephram copied. His scream was high pitched though and Chuck dropped his phone at the scream. He turned to look at Ephram in confusion, completely oblivious to what had been going on. Ephram dropped his phone quickly and awaited the next movement. Blair's smile must have stretched across her whole face. It was the cutest thing in the world. Ephram had mimicked Chuck before, but had taken it to a new level this time.

"What is he..." Chuck started to ponder what had happened, but then a noise came from his phone. They could all hear the man and his muffled scream as he tried to get Chuck's attention. Reality snapped back in place and Chuck went for the phone. "Shit!" he muttered and put it back against his ear. Blair's eyebrows rose and eyes widened. "Five okay, bye... What?" he frowned at the look she shot him.

"Chuck," Blair scolded, making sure to emphasize his name. Her eyes then flickered from him to Ephram and back to him. He however just fell into further confusion. His head turned to look at Ephram who grinned at him. The small baby then held up his baby food towards his father as a gift. Chuck smiled and held up his sandwich.

"Thanks little guy, but I have my own," he nodded. Ephram giggled and then took a big bite of his food. When he distracted himself with the toy phone again Blair grabbed the Chuck's suspenders and pulled. "Shit Blair what is..."

"Stop saying that!" she screamed in a whisper as her hand hit against his chest. Slowly Chuck realized what had upset her before. He looked to Ephram and back a Blair. "Chuck he mimics ever single thing you do. You know how fast he learns words and yet you keep using inappropriate ones around him."

"He's not going to remember that one," he shook the thought of with a chuckle, "Trust me you won't hear it from him again." His voice sounded and his expression looked at pure ease. Blair on the other hand knew she'd soon have a mini Chuck Bass on her hands, vocabulary and all. Her eyes glanced at Ephram and she smirked back at Chuck. She motioned over towards him. Chuck rolled his eyes, but then turned to look at Ephram.

"GWAH! Luka FIFE! FIFE!" Ephram proclaimed, toy phone in hand. His expression was twisted into a cute little frown as he argued with the imaginary person the other end. Blair crossed her arms and gave Chuck a knowing smile. He bit his bottom lip, but then played it off with a shrug.

"So maybe he watches me a bit, but..."

"Chuck, have you see his outfit today? He watched you get dressed this morning and when we went to pick out his clothes he cried until I let him wear the purple shirt. Most babies don't remember stuff like that, but when you do it Ephram makes it a point to. Our seven month old baby idolizes you. And you think he missed a word, but remembered a whole ensemble?" she huffed. Chuck's eyes fell back on Ephram who put down the phone and crawled over to Chuck. His little hands fisted on his fathers shirt so he could pull himself into Chuck's lap. From there he grabbed Chuck's hand and brought it to him. Blair and Chuck both frowned, unsure of what he was doing at first. Then Chuck's real phone was taken from him, flipped open, and put to Ephram's ear.

"Guh hallee hoo mufa kal a du," he spoke, very serious like. Blair raised her left eyebrow as Chuck reluctantly met her eyes again. He smiled and took her hand. Blair rolled her eyes, but allowed him to pull her over to where him and Ephram sat. Ephram acknowledged his mother with a pat to her leg and then went back to his "business call".

"I'm sorry," Chuck sighed reluctantly. Blair rolled her eyes, but laughed a little.

"No you're not," she smiled and he returned it. Ephram put down his phone and crawled up further into both of their laps. He lied down, his head on Blair's legs and feed on Chuck's. "He is either tired or wants your attention." Ephram yawned and his blue eyes started to droop. "Well if he wasn't so tired than he'd want your attention," she added.

"I want your attention," he smirked and turned her cheek. Blair faced him and then leaned in for a kiss. It was short lived for the office doors opened while two board members rushed in.

"Chuck we need to speak with you!" the first man raged. His face then fell a little. "Oh, Mrs. Bass we did not know you were in here." It was too late though. The scream had awoken a just fallen asleep Ephram. The baby boy started to cry and fuss. Blair sighed and stood up.

"Well I am and you just woke-up my baby," Blair glared at the man and picked up Ephram. Chuck got to his feet and watched as Blair started to pack up her things.

"What do you want?" he spat at the two men. His eyes flickered to Blair who now stood... ready to go. He kept his face from falter, but knew it would not last long.

"You're needed in the finance department. It's an emergency. My apologies Mrs. Bass," the men both nodded at Blair then left the room. They knew Chuck would not go off in a rampage with his wife and son there, but if they stuck around and took advantage of it when she did leave they may not have a job afterwards.

"Okay Ephram say bye bye to your father," Blair sighed, but tried to hide her disappointment. She walked towards Chuck, but both saw Ephram scowl at the word. He turned his face into Blair's chest when Chuck bent down to be at eye level with him.

"Ephram I'm sorry," Chuck's whole exterior had softened. Blair felt bad and turned Ephram around. "Don't cry," he wiped at his baby's cheeks, "When daddy comes home tonight I promise to read you _Goodnight Moon_ okay?"

"Moo?" Ephram questioned. It was not the right word, but close enough. Chuck nodded and then kissed his forehead. "byyeee..." he waved a small hand at his father. Ephram looked longingly as Blair left. Chuck noticed she barely said goodbye. She had not meant it to come off mad, but to try and hide her expression from him. Which only made him feel one-hundred times worse.

–

Lex felt as if he burned up today. Him and Max decided to walk around the Barcelona streets, perhaps not their brightest idea. He had let Max navigate, another stupid mark on his part, and they ended up lost. The girls had most likely gone onto dinner without them and also not too happy about it. His shirt was pulled off instantly, he felt so icky. All he wanted to do was take a bath and clean himself up before Charlie got back. He walked towards the bathroom door and opened it.

"Hello," Charlie smiled. He looked over the bathroom. The lights were off, but candles were lit, and rose petals sprinkled around the tub. She was in it, hair down, and he knew she was completely nude. "I was wondering when you would get back," her tone was so casual. He had to bring his mouth from off the floor and slowly stepped towards her.

"Your brother got us lost," he muttered, eyes on her body. She looked up at him, but did not falter at all when he sat on the edge of the bath tub. Instead a smile graced her lips and she lied her head in his lap. "As much as I enjoy this position you've chosen, I'm in dire need of a shower before you touch me," he chuckled.

"Then get in here with me," she responded. "Allow me to... cleanse you," her tone was playful, yet also sort of a tease in a way. When he made no move to dive right in she pouted her lips. "Don't tell me little Lex doesn't find my physique enthralling anymore?" she whined a bit. He rolled his eyes at that comment.

"To even suggest such a thing makes me question your insanity Bass," he returned with a smirk. Charlie smiled and then leaned against the bathtubs back. Her body straightened a bit and two perfect breasts emerged from the bubbles. Not completely, but just enough for him to want more to admire. She giggled, obvious it had been apart of a plan. "Stop it," he groaned, "You're torturing me baby."

"No," Charlie clenched her teeth, agitated as well. "You're torturing yourself. Get in here and give me skin on skin contact." There was a demanding authority tone in her voice and it drove him wild. She got even sexier in moments like this, if that was even possible. Slowly he stood and pulled off his pants. Charlie giggled and looked away as he descended into the water. When he leaned forward to kiss her she pushed her hand to his chest though. "Uh, uh, uh," she shook her finger and head at him, "I don't play with dirty boys Alexander."

"I doubt that would hold up in court Charlie," he responded and leaned towards her again. Charlie growled and pushed him backwards. He muttered something under his breath and finally did not attempt another move. She smiled in satisfaction, grabbed a wash cloth, climbed in his lap, and started to wash his chest. He eyed her, surprising himself when he did not instantly turn hard. She was just so beautiful and pure looking that it was kind of hard to in that particular moment.

"Stop looking at me like that Sparks," Charlie told him, voice low. Her eyes never met his, but concentrated on his chest like it was much more complicated than it was. The corner of his lips tugged into a smile and his hands on her hips, underwater.

"Like what?" he pressed. Charlie huffed and met his eyes for a moment.

"I don't know. Just stop it." He intended to do no such thing. It was an impossible task she had asked for. No way would he carry it out, whether he had the will power or not.

"Like this," he whispered. Charlie bit her bottom lip and refused to let him now that turned her on a bit. His voice dropped so low and sexy at times that it just about killed her. She would not lose her virginity in water the first time, he knew that, but if he wanted her under his mercy... He'd think of other ways to do it. Given that she'd be completely satisfied in the process, so perhaps it wouldn't be too bad.

"Yes," she responded shortly. Lex smirked and kissed her neck, she still went on as if he had done nothing. His lips then trailed up slowly to her jaw line, hovered there a bit, and then he buried his nose into her half wet curls. They already smelled like her shampoo, which was heavenly.

"Like how you deserve to be looked at," he started again, "Because you're the most pulchritudinous, stunning, dazzling, brilliant, and sexiest woman I have ever seen." His lips purred against her ear. Charlie's hand dropped the wash cloth, abandoned in the water of the bathtub. Her arms quickly curled around his neck and she closed her eyes. This moment was one to be enjoyed.

"Go on," she encouraged with a smile. Lex thrived on her honesty.

"I've given it much cogitation and have only come to the most astute reason to explain it," he continued. Charlie giggled as he kissed her breasts, sucked on them a bit.

"Mhmm..." she moaned. If he never stopped, her life would be complete. "And," she gasped, "What is your conclusion?" He smiled against her neck, then lifted his head. His blue eyes pierced down into hers, which due to the lighting glistened as if they were more of an amber color.

"You're not human," he answered. Charlie rolled her eyes and laughed. Lex silenced her though and shook his head slowly. "I'm not kidding. Perhaps you were born on Earth, but it is clear you're actually a Goddess sent down to look after the little people. You keep them in line, but can not hide your heavenly beauty."

"And my purpose with you then?" she teased. Lex did not falter in his "theory" though and in fact she saw his eyes twinkle.

"No idea," he admitted and connected his lips with hers. Charlie kissed him back, but then pushed a hand to his chest. He stared at her adoringly, clearly captivated by her to a dangerous level.

"You have the lips of a God," she remarked.

"Touché," he smirked. They then proceeded to make out until the water had gone cold and the candles had burned out. Charlie shivered against his chest, it was the only hot thing left in this water. "We always end up in this situation," he joked, but his voice sounded with tiredness.

"Are you going to leave me in here to freeze to death?" Charlie asked innocently with puppy dog eyes. The more tired she got, the younger she acted. He of course was used to all kinds of Charlie Bass though.

"Do you not have to feet of your own?" he teased with a chuckle.

"Lexie..." she pouted. He tried his best not to remember her as a child right now. Given their current situation and lack of clothing... Well that would be a bit wrong. Her hand then pounded on his chest, but very lightly. "You're my bath buddy... Now finish your job."

"I just don't know what you'd do without me Bass," he complied to her wishes. First he got out himself, dried off and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. Charlie's teeth chattered, but some of it was just very skilled acting. Still they both knew it made him move a bit quicker. "Come here," he instructed and lifted her, she snuggled against his chest and yawned.

"Am I light?" she asked, sounding absolutely curious.

"About a thousand girls would kill you for asking that. Don't ask questions you already know the answer to," he replied.

"Smart choice of words," she complimented. He set her on the bed and handed her one of his pajama shirts. She put it on, but smiled up at him in the process. "I do have my own pajamas." Lex fell on the bed beside her and pulled her to him.

"But they don't put my scent on you."

"How territorial," she rolled her eyes.

"Exactly," he murmured, eyes closed and a trademark smirk on his lips.

–

"I hate you for making me watch this movie Bass!" Andrea shrieked as she turned into his chest for the hundredth time tonight. This movie was awful and how she ever agreed to watch it now appalled her greatly. Max only laughed and kissed her head.

"It's not that bad Archibald. We both know none of it's real anyways," he smirked. Man he loved movies like this. Andrea glared, clearly her boyfriend had a chemical unbalance in his brain... Well one that she had not already known about. Max grinned and then turned up the volume.

"Max it's not funny turn it off!" Her eyes flickered to the scene right as something popped up and she screamed again. The plates of room service on the bed crashed to the floor with her sudden movements. That made her jump and scream louder. Max grabbed her tightly to calm her down.

"You're scaring yourself more than the movie is," he whispered. Andrea calmed a bit, but then pulled away from him. He smiled softly and held up the remote. She sighed with relief when the screen went black. Only now the room was pitch black. Andrea clung to him for dear life as they now lied in darkness.

"Next time I ask for a normal couples night in slap me across the face," she whispered. They could have had sex instead. Good, not filled with scary horrid images, sex. Max stroked her back soothingly as his lips brushed her cheek.

"We both know I'd never do that. I refuse to lay a hand on you like that physically," he vowed.

"Yeah, you'd rather just mentally scar me for life!" she accused. He only chuckled again. Even though it was at her amusement it did calm her down a lot. His laughter was warm, deep, and soothing. She felt his lips press against hers, but knew soon he'd ask for sex.

"I promise to hold you all night," he whispered and pulled away from the kiss. Andrea waited for him to rip off her clothes... Nothing happened. "Goodnight." What?

"What?" she spoke her thoughts aloud about five seconds later.

"I said goodnight," he confirmed and pulled her closer. Andrea smiled, though he could not see it, and snuggled into him as much as possible. Anyone who claimed Max Bass did not have a sweet bone in his body was an idiot.

–

Chuck hung his head low as he silently slipped into the bedroom. The whole house was quiet and dark. The hour was late and he knew before he stepped into the room everyone had already gone to bed. He had passed Ephram's nursery door with a large pang of guilt to his chest. So instead of looking at Blair on the bed he went into his closet and changed into his pajamas. Subtly he moved towards the bed and turned on the night stand lamp to plug his phone into his charger. Before he could do that though, the sight he beheld on the bed broke his heart. Blair was in her pajamas and held Ephram against her chest. Then Ephram had tear stained tracks on his cheeks and a book clutched to his chest. The book Chuck had promised to read. The one that only Ephram let him read. It was their book. It was Goodnight Moon. And the promise had been broken, Ephram had waited, and fallen asleep without his story read to him. Maybe he hadn't understood Chuck's words in the promise, but if he had caught the name of the book when Chuck made it then he got it in his mind that his father would be home to read it to him. However his father had not made it home in time.

"Sorry," Chuck breathed. It had slipped past his lips even though both of them were fast asleep. He hooked up his phone, turned it off, and then went around to the other side. The mother and son duo were centered in the bed, but he would never object now. If he had been there early then he'd have his spot, but he hadn't. Work had once again gotten in the way and since he owned Bass Industries... He blamed himself. His arms went around Blair's petite waist and he rested his head in the crook of her neck, nose in her curls.

"Rough day?" Blair murmured. Chuck frowned. When had she woken up? He tilted his head a bit, but her eyes were still closed. He knew she was awake though. Great now he had awoken her from most likely peaceful dreams when Chuck made it home in time.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't make it home in time... At work something came up and," he halted. It was the same excuse, backed up or not, that he had used several times. There was no point in repeating it to her, she knew. The fact that she hid her disappointment just to make him not feel guilty, made it ten times worse.

"It's okay," she sighed, "Ephram and I survived a night home without you Mr. Bass. It was very doleful I'll admit, but also understood and endurable. You still come home to me every night. That's all that matters." Her voice was so sincere despite how tired she sounded. He knew a lot more mattered to her, but she had not said that to deceive him either. She was his biggest protector and defender, even against his own contrition. His hands tightened around her a bit and he kissed her jaw line softly.

"To you maybe, but to Ephram... I promised him," he stressed. Blair's face frowned even with her eyes closed. She had not liked that statement or how it sounded. Sure Ephram had thrown a fit when Chuck never showed, but she'd never let him know that. It was work not just him going out for fun. If he could she knew he'd be here. So if he'd just stop beating himself up about it then she'd feel a bit better.

"Ephram is seven months old. The biggest grudge he's ever held was against a woman who bumped into his stroller at the park. I don't think you have anything to worry about," Blair played it off with a light laugh. They had to stay quiet so they would not awaken the youngest Bass. Who was very perceptive and if his name was ever mentioned too loudly he'd awaken to joint he conversation. Whether you understood his input to it or not. That never mattered, but if you did not listen or let him run the conversation... Well he was a Bass baby put two and two together.

"I know, but I just... Did he at least let you read him the book instead?" Chuck asked, tone very hopeful. He knew it was very unlikely since it was the one thing Ephram did not allow his mother to do. Still maybe on this occasion he had...

"Has he ever let me touch that book without you present?" she countered with a small smile. "Now stop fretting over it. You can make it up to him later. I'm sure he'll love the control over you while you're doing so." Her hand reached up and grasped his own. He curved into her back more, but Ephram did not even stir. They had mastered this skill by now.

"You're right. It's just since you two left the office it's been a long and nothing short of deplorable day," Chuck told her in hushed tones. She remained silent for a moment, but then parted her lips to speak. Even though constant tidal waves of guilt washed over him, moments like this he cherished.

"Oh come on Chuck," her tone made it clear she had tried to lighten the mood, "Did it ever get any better?" After all he couldn't have been that miserable. Sure he did not like being away from her, but he enjoyed working at times right? The silence that came after her question made her doubtful. Until he leaned up and kissed her cheek. Her eyes opened and flickered to connect with his. Dark, smoldering brown connected with her chestnut doe eyes. It was a chemistry very few could understand the whole meaning of. The surface of it alone was too great for most to venture further into. They however were completely consumed in it.

"Not until now," he whispered back. Blair smiled and closed her eyes. He lied back down and held her tightly. When the room had fell into silence again he concluded with, "I love you Blair."

"I love you too Chuck." Now for a peaceful, nice sleep together.

"Dada?"

–

Chuck had gotten up early and had to leave for work before Ephram woke. Blair felt bad because he felt so guilty about it. Which was why her plan to make him feel better would be put into action today. She had called the photographer and would meet with him for lunch. It would take some time to get it all sorted out and the pictures taken, but once they were she knew Chuck would feel better. It would make up for all this office time and show him that she had not blamed him for any of it. Plus the sexy pictures of her were slightly out of character and just hot enough to make him want to be late for work every once and a while. She smirked to herself and finished packing all the new lingerie and jewelry pieces she had bought for the private shoot.

"Mama?" Ephram asked curiously. Blair looked up to see his eyes flicker back and forth from her and the bag she packed. Quickly his little lips pursed and eyebrows narrowed. It amazed her what he took from situations at his young age. After all though he was a Waldorf/Bass baby, the best of the best.

"Oh don't be upset with me baby. Mommy is doing something to make daddy feel better. She promises to make it up to you when she gets home though. And while you're with Dorota Maddy may come by to see you," she spoke sweetly to him and picked him up. Ephram snuggled against her and played with her curls. Blair hoisted him on her hip and then put the bag on her opposite shoulder. They both proceeded down the staircase.

"Mad-ee?" he questioned. She smiled at how he picked out the words he knew. Sure some had told her it was pointless to say other things to him, but she disagreed. It in fact made his vocabulary better, she had the genius baby to prove it. "Play?" he continued.

"Yes," she nodded, "Maddy will come over to play with you while I'm gone. And Dorota has nice treats for you to eat and some new toys mommy ordered from the catalog have arrived today. So as long as you are a good boy and don't try to trip anyone down the staircase or knock something expensive over like you did with the step in nanny before, you'll have a very fun day. And pay mind that Dorota is a lot quicker in the mind." A chuckle came from her lips as she winked at him. Lex giggled and bounced on her hip, hands clapping. He loved to hear laughter, especially from one of his parents. It amused him to no end and got him rather excited.

"Miss Blair you will be late for your aerobics class!" Dorota called out in distress. She entered the room quickly, clearly still flustered from Chuck's not so pleasant mood in the morning. All of that would be changed though, even if Dorota did not know that. It's not like she didn't trust secrets with her beloved maid because she did and had with many, but Chuck got things out of her before. This had to be in strict confidential so Dorota would know just as much as Chuck for now. "You no need to go though Miss Blair. You look fine. Mr. Chuck not be happy when he find out," she stressed.

"Relax Dorota," Blair chuckled, "And is it wrong for a woman wanting to socialize in healthy fun with others?" Despite her smile Dorota eyed her skeptically.

"Miss Blair last time you went to gym they ask you to leave for throwing exercise ball at blond woman flirting with Chuck," Dorota said nervously. Blair glared at her, one memory she had not wanted to remember. Stupid personal trainer... more like secret gym slut. Did she ever have that girl fired? "Miss Blair?"

"Well Dorota that was years ago and besides I'm not going with Chuck. Now take Ephram and do not worry about interrupting anything if you need to call then do so. I'll have my phone, but if I don't answer right away do not worry. I'll call you back," Blair concluded. Dorota nodded and took Ephram who hummed to himself while swaying a bit. Blair smiled at how adorable it all looked. "Alright Ephram give mommy a kiss." She leaned in and puckered her lips. Ephram giggled in delight and then gave her a big, wet smooch.

"Buh-bye mama!" Ephram waved. Blair of course waved back and then kissed him again. He giggled and tried to latch onto her. When he spotted the box of fresh toys though he reached for them.

"Perfect timing," Blair smiled at Dorota. She watched as Ephram started to pull all of them out and Dorota sat down to play with him. "See you two later," she called and went out the door to "aerobics class".

–

"Sparks do you any idea how much trouble we could get in for being up here!?" Charlie proclaimed in a scream whisper. Lex still pulled her along, hand in hand, up the staircase. He looked back at her with a sly smirk and chuckle.

"No, do you?" Lex returned. Charlie rolled her eyes. Why had she allowed herself to follow him? Sure the Casa Mila was a gorgeous building and she had disappointed no one was permitted on the third and fifth floors, but that did not mean she wanted to trespass. They had paid extra to view the second floor, but there had to be a reason they would not budge for the rest of them. Still though her persistent and unable to stay out of trouble boyfriend had other plans.

"I do know that there has to be a reason we're not allowed up here. Lex if we get caught they could... throw us in jail or something," she nodded. It's not like she wanted to sound worried or unadventurous, but a jail in another country was not her forte either. Suddenly she halted and refused to go forward. Lex was jerked back, clearly taken off by her sudden stop. He turned to look at her again and then sighed, moving closer.

"Then we won't get caught. Babe come on. Would I get you put in jail?" he asked. His lips tugged up into an innocent smile that they both knew was complete crap. In fact the whole purpose on his part was probably just to act cocky. Which she most definitely did not find charming... Even if he... No she did not!

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she countered. A smirk of her own plastered itself on her lips, but her eyes shot him a knowing look. Lex rolled his eyes and then sighed. His arms wove around her waist and he stared down at her. "That's not going to work," she stated briefly.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean. I'm not trying to work anything Bass," he replied smoothly. Then his lips kissed her cheek and onto her jawbone. "Come on don't you want to do something reckless? Does the thrill of getting caught not send an adrenaline rush down your bones?" His voice spoke in a husky and sexy tone while his lips kissed below her ear. Charlie shivered at the feeling of it. Dammit this boy was good. When she moaned he pulled away to look her in the eye. He wore a satisfied smirk, both knew who had one.

"I suppose," she giggled and stroked his chest, "It could be a rather breathtaking view from the top. After all it is a shame no one can view the inside architecture of the building from the best view. Rather selfish of them to do such a thing..." It was self manipulation. Even Charlie Bass could convince Charlie Bass a wrong was a right.

"They must be taught a secret lesson then. Allow us to explore parts of Casa Mila for all those who can't," he egged her on and kissed her lips, "Perhaps even explore parts of each other in unexplored Casa Mila for those who can't." That was all she needed to hear. Charlie took hold of his hand again, giggled, and pulled him towards the staircase. The one to get from the first to the second had been guarded, but they had paid to get past it, legally. The tour guide had left them alone when Max slipped him some extra cash. However Charlie and Lex had clearly left the two other teens behind. The perfect distraction in case anyone did come to check on the group. They moved quietly and carefully. Clearly the building was not in danger of falling down since people were permitted on the first floor, but still they did not want to leave evidence. In fact Lex had convinced Charlie to go straight to the top with him. She thought it was a good idea until they got there and she thought about it, in the eerie silence.

"Kind of weird," she noted as they entered one of the abandoned rooms, "To think years and years ago someone lived here. Now it's just empty, quiet." They both walked hand in hand around the room. The person downstairs had told them the upper level apartments still had things left behind from their previous owners. It had been kept that way for people to see when they were still permitted up here. Now though the things just remained, untouched and unseen over the years.

"You know, I found this place's story rather interesting," Lex smiled. When his hand loosened she tightened her hold on him to send the message, don't let go. He of course got it and just led her around the place with him. Both of their eyes raked over the old furniture and Spanish décor. "It was built for a married couple, Rosario Segimon and Pere Mila. See the wife, Rosario Segimon, was a widow from her former marriage with Jose Guardiola. Jose had been an Indiano, which really is just a term used for when referring to the Catalans returning from the American colonies with tremendous wealth," he explained. Charlie listened, genuinely interested in what he had to say. When he paused though she smiled.

"So he died and she fell in love with someone else, remarried. What's so interesting about that?" she questioned. Lex stopped and turned to look at her. He slid his arm around her waist as they went to the next room, it had a large bed and was decorated exquisitely. Clearly it was the master bedroom.

"Actually I think you'll find it rather interesting. You see when Jose Guardiola died he left all of his wealth to his wife Rosario. Shortly after she met Pere who was criticized by almost everyone for his flamboyant lifestyle. They all claimed the way he lived ridiculed the contemporary residents Barcelona. It is said that when they joked about him and about his love of money and opulence, they would say he was more interested in 'the widow's guardiola' (piggy bank), than in 'Guardiola's widow'," he continued. Charlie's eyebrows rose as she looked around the bedroom and then back at Lex.

"So you think that he loved her wealth and how it added to his own more than she inquired. Her body pressed against his and she brushed back some of his hair. "That his untraditional and unpopular way of life being just a game... Well that she fell into the category to?" Her eyes connected with his own. Lex smirked, tucked a curl behind her ear.

"No," he shook his head, "I don't." A sigh came from his lips as he pulled her towards the bedrooms inward window. "The more interesting question to propose however is what she thought. We all know no matter what culture you come from secrets never stay hidden. No doubt Rosario heard the rumors and jokes about her lover and new found husband. Do you think it installed doubt within her about him? Surely they both enjoyed the showing off lifestyle and were characters who stuck out among the rest, but... With so many questioning his motives and what happened out of her sight, must have been hard on her." His eyes looked out the window, but she still noticed how they darkened. Suddenly the story and it's parallel connections made much sense.

"Maybe she didn't care what others thought. I think Rosario saw a side of Pere no one else did. That his unoriginal and questionable personality and style made them all the better of an aristocratic couple. I think," she spoke with a knowing smile and wrapped her arms around him from behind, "that they were very happy with each other for exactly what they were. Screw the rest of the world, they had each other." Lex turned around and kissed her lips strongly. Her eyes closed as envisions of the two Spanish lovers from many moons ago danced through her mind. When they parted and her eyes opened though, Lex Sparks was the only person in her view and mind.

"The place suddenly doesn't seem so eerie does it?" he asked. Although it sounded morel like a statement than a question. Charlie smiled and nodded. She had not even realized it, but the uncomfortable surroundings now seemed normal. Lex turned her to look back at the bedroom. "We have an idea of what those were like who stood here before us and if our theory of their relationship was correct... I'm sure in this room they did more than standing."

"Then I'm sure she did this when he ruined perfect moments with heinous comments," she smirked.

"Did wha... OWE!" he shouted when she stomped on his foot. Charlie immediately clamped a hand over his mouth. He mumbled against it and finally broke free. "What breaking my foot isn't enough? You have to suffocate me as well?" he demanded. Charlie rolled her eyes and smacked his chest.

"I wasn't trying to suffocate you, no matter how tempting the idea was... I was making sure you're loud mouth didn't get us caught. You promised me no jail," she accused. Lex glared at her for a few more moments, but then his face softened again. "Well you did," she nodded and poked a finger into his chest.

"Fine I suppose ending the night with being incarcerated would damper the mood," he sighed. Charlie pursed her lips and quirked her left eyebrow. He chuckled, "And a broken promise on my part. Geesh Bass will you allow me to ever get something by you?"

"For such an intelligent boy Alexander you do ask rather stupid questions," she jested. Her hand took hold of his as they made their way out of the rooms and towards the staircase. He proceeded to walk closer to her.

"Haven't you heard?" he returned, "There's no such thing as stupid questions."

"Are you insinuating that it is you that is daft and not the question?" Never try to knock a true bitch down she'll always fight back, she thought with a smirk.

"Funny Charlotte... Very funny." Sarcasm dripped from his own voice.

"Oh don't pout dear. It's very unbecoming," she teased and kissed his cheek. They both looked back at the rooms one last time and then started down the staircase. Place left behind, but the history with it reliving itself in a new form.

–

Chuck stumbled towards their bedroom, practically delirious from his lack of sleep. Work once again had made him loathe everything about the business he spent years building to an even greater peak than his father. All he wanted was to immerse himself in their expensive sheets and take Blair down with him. His hand grazed the doorknob, but he paused when he heard noise on the other end. It was Blair's voice, but obviously no one was in there with her. He had seen Ephram asleep in his nursery and it was too late to talk to anyone on the phone. Slowly he opened it and she started laughing, cell phone in fact glued to her ear.

"Hey," he greeted with a tired smile. Blair's eyes flickered to him for a moment and then she waved him off. Her body turned away from him as she listened to whoever was on the other end of the phone. He frowned at her back for a few minutes and then walked into the closet. Once in only pajama pants he walked over to the bed. His arms wove around her waist from behind, but Blair turned around.

"Wait," she sounded almost short with him. Then she smiled, but her eyes stared off into space. "No, not you it's my husband. Yes, he's home now. I know... Well thank you once again and I'll talk to you soon more about it. Alright, bye." She finished her conversation and then pulled out of his grasp over towards her nightstand.

"Who were you talking to?" Chuck asked as he moved towards her again. Blair turned to look at him, but then stood in silence. It was such a weird vibe she gave off. Nothing like if she were angry with him, but just as if everything else deserved her attention besides him. "Blair?"

"I was talking to my mother. Who do you think?" Blair snapped as she spun around to face him. She had not meant to sound so short with him, but had to mask the guilt. It was hard to lie to Chuck Bass and get away with it. It would all be better when the end result happened though.

"I don't know that's why I asked," Chuck stated with a shrug. He had masked the slight hurt he felt from her unnecessary tone attack all of the sudden. Blair heaved a sigh and then shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm going to take a bath now. Ephram is already in his crib. Feel free to go in there, but if you wake him up then you can get him back to sleep. It's getting harder and harder each night to do so though I assure you," her tone was so formal. He sat up in bed and tried to smirk. She paid no attention however as she gathered a towel and a nightgown for after her bath. He stood and walked over to her. His arms wrapped around her from behind and he kissed her shoulder.

"How about instead I join you in your bath Mrs. Bass?" he purred into her ear. Blair stiffened at how hard it was to resist. She could not let him take a bath with her because then he'd see all the body make-up from her photo shoot. Especially the globs of it that covered her C-section scar. So she shook her head and faked a yawn.

"No I'm just going to take one alone," he released her and she went in the door. He stared at the now closed door in confusion. Then his cell phone started to ring. It read Eleanor. Okay so maybe this would explain it all. Perhaps something happened and now he would be let in on it.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Finally someone answers their phone! Charles I have been calling my daughter all day and have gotten a busy signal for her cell. Not to mention when I called the house Dorota told me she was out. Since when does she go anywhere without Ephram?! Were you and her at some kind of appointment or something?!" Eleanor ranted. Chuck found it hard to focus on any of it though except the fact Blair had not spoken to her mother at all today, her phone had been busy, and she had left the house without Ephram.

"Eleanor I'll have to call you back," he concluded and hung up. Right before he heard her go off again, but paid it no attention. Instead he walked to the bathroom door and tried to open it. It was locked? Blair never locked the bathroom door. His hand rose to knock, but then stopped at her laughter. He pressed his ear to the door. "Blair who are you talking to?!" he called.

"I told you my mother Chuck! Can I not have one minute in peace?!" Blair yelled. Chuck's eyes narrowed. She was not, nor had she talked to Eleanor at all today. Why the hell would she go out of her way to lie to him? He pushed himself off of the bathroom door and stomped over to the bed. He wanted to know who she was talking to, why she had lied to him, why she had left without Ephram today (which was very rare for her), and why she had flat out rejected him. Until then he fell down on the bed and listened as a loud laugh came out frorm under the door.

–

Max stood in the shower and allowed the hot water to beat down on him. His eyes were closed as it practically scorched his pale skin. His arms reached up and ran his hands through his already shampooed and conditioned hair. The shower was such a peaceful place and he sighed happily. Then he felt a bit of a draft, as if someone had opened the door. Andrea stepped in, completely nude, with a smile as her arms went around her boyfriend from behind.

"Well I certainly hope you're my sexy girlfriend or I may have to kick you out," he jested. His eyes were still closed and he had his back to her, but in all reality he knew who it was. He had the exact feel of her skin against his memorized perfectly. Not to mention the steamed atmosphere soon soaked and perfumed in her sweet body scent.

"How could I resist? Even through the steam clouded glass you just looked so... inviting," Andrea whispered. Max chuckled and turned around to face her. The water now beat down against his own back, but some of it got by and started to wet Andrea more. Her hands slid upwards on his slick chest.

"Stay still," he commanded, but in very soft tones. Andrea stared intensely into his dark eyes as he leaned towards her. Soon both of their heads were under the shower head as he kissed her neck. Naked, hot, and wet bodies pressed against each other, as the heat from the water burned temporary hand prints in each from the other.

It was quiet. All they both heard was their heaving chests, beating of the water, and moans from their own lips. Their atmosphere was no longer a simple shower, but their own heavenly atmosphere. The shower steamed completely and if one stood on the other side they'd only see blurs of their bodies as they meshed together. They became one through the fogged glass and short breathes echoed around the room. A moan, a hiss, and a scream all came one right after the other. Bodies slipped against each other as they connected, over and over again.

"Oh," Andrea moaned. Her hand smacked against the glass of the shower door and slowly slid down. With it disappeared a trail of fogged glass. Absolute pleasure completed with few words, but ultimate passion.

–

Charlie sighed and stretched her arms out on the bed. Her eyes were closed and there was a smile on her face. That bath felt so good after today. Boy was this city hot, but now she was refreshed and clean. Plus right now she had complete silence. All she wore were her underwear, but it's not like she cared. Andrea had seen her in the locker room, her brother would just have to deal, and Lex would never mind. So if any of them walked in... Well she wasn't too worried. Plus this lingerie set made her feel rather sexy. Even alone and without a mirror. The feel of how it shaped her curves and clung to her body just tight enough was amazing. In fact she had been to lost in her self loving that she never even heard the hotel door open. Lex smirked at the view before him. His girlfriend was lounged out on the bed in only her underwear and still a bit wet from the shower. It was a black set, two piece, with light pink silk lining and bows. He had definitely never seen anything libidinous, so lustful, so desirable, or concupiscent. He'd have to keep junior, in no way meaning it was small, Lex in check while around her.

"Is someone there?" Charlie asked. Her sweet voice practically echoed around the room. Lex only moved towards her in response still completely silent. She had not opened her eyes, but wore a playful grin on her lips. Had she senses his presence specifically? Or perhaps she enjoyed herself in lingerie as much as he did... God that option turned him on a lot. He circled the bed with lustful eyes. All he wanted was to pounce on her as if she were prey. Then he could devour her over, and over, and over again. Slowly he lowered himself onto the bed, lucky for him it barely moved. Then he crawled towards her, bent down, and kissed her flat stomach.

"Lex?" she wondered. He chuckled and hovered himself over her. Charlie's smile grew, but eyes still never opened. He placed another gentile kiss on her stomach and repeated that process. Her body shivered a bit and her eyes slowly opened. "Oh I'd know those lips anywhere Sparks. Cover is blown I'm afraid." Her voice sounded so playful, but seductive at the same time.

"Well I'd hope you wouldn't let some stranger come in and kiss your stomach," he teased. From her stomach he kissed his way up to her face. Her eyes brightened when he came over her and hands reached up to tangle in his hair.

"Would depend on the stranger I suppose," Charlie arched her left eyebrow and awaited his response. It was always fun to tease him just a bit. Especially when they were both in such good moods. This way it would never lead to a fight, but just blissful and perhaps erotic fun. Lex shook his head with another chuckle. That voice was so smooth, like velvet.

"Awe are you trying to be cute?" Lex mused sarcastically, but not angered. He then shook his head. "Yeah that's not funny." Charlie started to laugh at his expression. And when she laughed hard her body squirmed a bit and touched Lex, but he of course had not objections. When she finally settled down he pecked her lips softly. A few leftover giggles spared themselves from her luscious ruby lips.

"You're making me into a featherbrained school girl," Charlie jested. Her perfectly sculpted eyebrows knitted together and lips formed a pout. Of course she thought this to be an insult.

"Now we just need to get that Constance uniform from home," he returned. The classic Lex Sparks smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. Charlie only leaned up to kiss it with her own. It deepened quickly, but when he tried to part her lips with his tongue, she squirmed. "Charlie what's wrong?" he laughed. She just giggled, what was wrong with her today? He tried to grab her, own laughter now coming from his lips, but she tried to get off the bed.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Charlie chimed. She was not sure what came over her, but she wanted to play. To do something different and those damn giggles just kept coming. Lex grabbed her legs and she fell halfway off the bed, but her head did not hit the floor.

"Get back up here," he ordered with more laughter. Charlie grabbed onto the bottom of the bed, upside down, and tried to pull back. "Baby all that blood going to your head can't be good," he tried. She felt her fingers start to hurt as he pulled more. Her eyes scanned for something else to take hold of and her eyes landed on a box under the bed. She frowned a bit in confusion.

"I don't know it was under the bed. Someone else must have left it here. Let's see..." Charlie squinted her eyes and turned the box over. When she did both her and Lex paused. Then she started to laugh again. "Bare With Me! A game filled with sensual questions to play with your partner or closest friends!" she read aloud. Lex could not believe when she opened it up. "Let's give it a try."

"Where is my girlfriend and what have you done with her?" Lex inquired, eyebrows raised. He had seen her act seductive before, but not exactly kinky. Plus her kind of games he never figured would be manufactured. Not that he had never thought about playing a game like this with her, but that she'd want to... He had written that off as a no. Charlie plopped herself down on the bed beside him, still in that sexy little lingerie he might add, and opened th box.

"I will not respond to that comment. This is just a side of your girlfriend you have never seen. So deal with it and bring it on," Charlie replied with a smirk. Lex shot her his own smirk right back.

"Game on Bass. You get the first question," he countered. His hand held up a card and Charlie looked at it. Then without any hesitance at all she flipped it over and read aloud.

"Ahem," Charlie cleared her throat and tried to act serious, "Do you prefer to give hickey's or receive them? As in which one brings more pleasure to you?" Her smirk returned after she spoke and her eyes met Lex's. He quirked an eyebrow and awaited her response. "Well wouldn't you like to know..."

"Charlie you have to follow the rules. Answer the question," he warned. If this whole thing was just one big tease he'd be rather upset. Now he had been intrigued with the simplest of questions and she might leave him hanging? Oh no the fun had just started. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she sighed, "Hmmm... Well you are rather delicious, but then you're also very good at giving hickey's...." This woman loved to torture him, fact known.

"True, true," he agreed with a nod. Charlie bit her bottom lip and then she shrugged.

"I think I like receiving them better. You're welcome Alexander," her lips pecked his. Lex smiled and pulled her back for another kiss.

"How about I give you one then?" he offered. Charlie appeared to consider it for a moment, but then shook her head. She held up a card for him. Why was it always so easy for him to get of task when she was the distraction? Too many reasons to name. Finally Lex gave in and held up the card. After his lips parted he paused though. His shoulders slumped and he looked up. "What do you think of before masturbation? Provide explicit details." Charlie immediately started to laugh and his her hands teasingly against his chest. "You have this game rigged don't you?" he accused.

"No," Charlie shook her head and attempted to speak through laughter, "I do not. In fact I'm insulted you would suggest such a thing. Now come on and answer the question for me Sparks. Tell me the explicit details of your pre-masturbation. What is it that excites little Lex?" She winked at him and kinked her eyebrows. Lex groaned and narrowed his eyes at her. Truthfully it was rather hot to see her like this, but the subject matter for him was awkward.

"First of all it's big Lex, as you very well know," his tone dropped a bit and he leaned forward so her knee brushed against his crotch. When she blushed, surprised he smirked and returned to a normal sitting position. "And second... you know exactly who I think of."

"But in what situation?" Charlie countered. "How can I tell that you're not just imagining some other girl with my face? I mean it is extremely gorgeous and breathtaking, but to be put on another common girls body..." she shivered in disgust at the idea. Lex chuckled at her actions and then pulled her towards him.

"Trust me, it's you and your body," he nodded. She rolled her eyes and hit his chest playfully. Finally Lex lost his stubbornness, exhaled loudly, and then parted his lips to speak. "Okay, but you can't call me a pervert afterwards or look at me weirdly."

"That will be kind of arduous considering I've thought you to be a pervert since about third grade, maybe sooner," she teased. He glared playfully and then huffed. "Just tell me Lex. I'm sure I've heard worse. You do know who my brother is after all... the things I've heard being next to his room have scarred me for life."

"Awe are you trying to be cute?" Lex flashed a fake smile at her. Charlie giggled and leaned against his chest. "Well... don't." She hit her hand against his chest. Why did he always have to try and lead them of task.

"Answer the questions Sparks," she commanded. Lex sighed and focused on their hands which he interlocked.

"Okay before big and amazing Lex is put into action I think of you... and me... Well you see it's kind of a different fantasy each time. I mean... Well can't you just put this to your own imagination?" His tone sounded hopeful as he flashed her an uncomfortable smile.

"Just name the places you've thought of then. I won't judge, I swear," she put her hand to her chest. Lex sighed, removed his eyes from hers to close them, and then spoke.

"Fine... One the hood of my car while parked on a deserted rode somewhere, on top of the washer while it's running, under a waterfall man-made or natural, in an elevator, in the ocean, in the back of a limo, inside during a thunderstorm with the windows open slightly, in a hammock, on a porch swing, somewhere at school that you pull me into without an explanation, on the balcony at one of our Hampton homes, in the snow, in a library between the stacks of books, in a jacuzzi tub, in a steam shower," his eyes flickered to hers momentarily, "On your bed, my bed, the bar in my suite, and the back of the car you got for your birthday. That's about all the ones I remember." He nodded his head nervously and looked to her for a reaction. Her eyes were wide and mouth hung open.

"Clearly you've given this a lot of thought," she breathed. It had still all shocked her. Honestly how could he think of other girls with all those answer he supplied. There was no time for them to even enter his mind, clearly.

"Well I did hit puberty early..." he bit his bottom lip.

"All of these thoughts with me... before you..." She had never been at such a loss for words.

"Well this one time when I was with this girl I thought about you too much and called her Charlie... I had to pay her off before it got on Gossip Girl. It was still back in middle school though," he explained.

"You've thought about me since middle school?" her pitch raised a bit, but she never sounded angry or disgusted... Just surprised and caught off guard.

"Especially back then, when you were out of reach... untouchable even. Then when you went through that phase of hating and being appalled by boys I just about died. But then I found out that Ella Beaton was going to try and steal the lead role from you in the school play so I told you about it and from then on you treated me more like an equal... I was like one of your closest friends which made it ten times harder to be around you. I also stole a few of your trainer bras..." his voice trailed off. Charlie suddenly let out a burst of laughter.

"Why? You had girls with bigger boobs all the time and you stole one of my trainer bras?" she hit him playfully as giggles still shot out from her.

"I only had those girls at an attempt to forget you I mean did you forget my stage where Max teased me about liking girls with smaller breasts? They were never the right size though," he muttered.

"Oh my God," she shook her head still in disbelief.

"I warned you," he returned. "But this conversation is over and it's time for you to read a question. Here you go, get at it Bass." His hand put the pink carder into hers. Charlie stared at him for a few more moments and then looked back to the card, read it over.

"What is your favorite asset or body part on your partner?" Her eyes slowly met Lex. He smirked, both knew this answer could range greatly. She laughed and shook her head, "That's impossible to answer. You're my favorite in general, I don't discriminate against parts."

"Then ex out the romantic ones like my eyes and such. Which part on me makes you most hot?" he whispered huskily.

"Well at the moment we both know your hands to the trick," she returned.

"But are they what you think about while they're working their magic? Or is it another part of me?" Of course he'd push her on this one. After all she had make him answer that last one pretty accurately. It would only be fair...

"It ranges... I mean I think of the way your eyes look at me like I'm naked even when I'm not, all full with lust and need. Then I think about the obvious erection against me and how I've only seen few, only one in person which was yours, and I don't care or need to see anymore. Lex you know all these things I think about..." she nudged him. Obviously it was pure torture.

"Not always," he shook his head, "Why do you think I get so excited when you moan my name? It's because I know for sure that you're thinking about me." It slipped past his lips before he could stop it.

"Who else would I be thinking of?" she snorted.

"Girls can have fantasy men too Charlie..." he gave a knowing look.

"Well you're my fantasy man who has became a reality then," she nodded.

"Okay you get a kiss for that one," he smirked and pulled her against him. When their lips connected she moaned a bit. Man his tongue was good. He pulled apart and laughed, "I guess we now both know you like part of me too."

"Oh you know it," she winked and kissed him again. After a serious make-out session they had moved on with the game. The next couple were either dirty or caused a few giggles. It was when they got to the more serious questions that the mood shifted a bit.

"How many times have you head unprotected sex?" Lex uttered. Charlie immediately stiffened. This she both wanted and worried about knowing. He turned to study her, but she just nodded for him to continue. "Uh... I don't know a couple times, maybe three." He made it sound oh so casual. Charlie scowled at the statement.

"Maybe three?" she scoffed, "How could you have unprotected sex? Have you not thought about STD's or getting a girl pregnant for that matter? For someone who claims to think of having it with me you sure did all you could to throw that out the window and attempt to become a teen father."

"What happened to not holding anything against one another?" Lex countered. Charlie turned towards him, eyes angered. He sighed, "Look I know you don't like the answer, but I'm not going to lie to you. It's the truth and I can't change it. I promise it was a long time ago and I was lucky..."

"Oh you mean you got lucky," she muttered.

"No," he spoke slowly, "That is not what I meant. Please can we just forget about this? Charlie I'm sorry." Her face softened a bit at his words. She knew when he lied and he didn't and right now he had been one-hundred percent truthful. She could continue the argument, say something in the heat of the moment, and have him leave... But she didn't want to do that. She loved this boy whether he knew it or not. It was just his stupid past actions she was pissed at, but they weren't worth losing him. So for now she'd let go of the grudge.... No matter how hard that was.

"Fine, but if any girl ever shows up with Lex Junior then I won't be so forgiving," she admitted. He winced at the thought. "Not ready to be a father right? Well then don't have unprotected sex and you are so getting tested before we... You're getting tested regardless."

"I do not have an STD."

"How would you know? We've never had sex and the girls you've been with before wouldn't know the difference. They probably contract new ones daily," It was sort of playful and also a bit bitter. Lex let out a smooth chuckle.

"Jealous Bass?"

"Don't push your luck Sparks. Take your own advice and don't' attempt to be cute," she tried her best to keep a stern exterior, but it was hard. Those blue eyes had been put in puppy dog mode as he leaned in for a kiss. "No..." she shook her finger at him. "Bad boy," Clearly she had lost this fight.

"And don't you forget it," he smirked and connected their lips.

–

Blair had been in the bathroom for over an hour. Not to mention her now annoying giggles had gone on through most of it. That or she spoke in such hushed tones he only heard the murmur of her voice. Either that meant she spoke in a whisper or that she had tried to sound sexy. Either option he did not care for. Finally he heard the bathroom door open, but kept his back to the door.

"Finally sleep," she sighed, sounding much happier than before. Chuck slowly smiled, but still remained cautious. He waited until she got everything situated and then climbed into bed. "Mhmm," Apparently the sheets gave her more pleasure than him. For she had yet to snuggle up to him like usual. The light went out and Chuck decided he must make amends.

"Com here baby," he whispered and scooted towards her. His hands wrapped around Blair and he pulled her to him. Blair did not struggle, but did not help either. He tried to kiss her shoulder, but then she turned to lie flat on her stomach. "I missed you today," he admitted.

"I already told you that I can't bring Ephram up every day. I have other things going on in my life too Chuck," Blair returned, once again sounding fare more harsh than she intended. Chuck frowned and sat up in the bed. He gazed down at her, but she looked away from him. His hand grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Like what?" he pressed. After all it had been a long day at work and this attitude, he had just about enough of at that point. "Blair..." Her hand smacked his away and she turned away from him.

"Like stuff," she scoffed, "I don't question you what you do at work all day. Now can we please just go to bed?"

"Fine," Chuck muttered and fell back down beside her. Blair instantly scooted away from him a bit and he pulled her back. He was not sure if he wanted to or did it just to piss her off at this point. "Stop it, you're taking the covers with you."

"We have a king sized bed," Blair rolled her eyes.

"Would you just lay in the middle like we always do?" he patted the spot next to him. Instead though Blair moved further away from him.

"I just took a hot bath Chuck. I need to cool off. Just stop it," she protested and moved to practically the edge of the bed. Chuck stared at her for a few more moments. What had happened tonight? Why had her mood suddenly changed and even more importantly why had she continued to lie to him? He wanted an answer, and soon.

–

A/N: Well that is it for this chapter. Review if you want more. Oh and does anyone sense drama coming for Chuck/Blair? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please?


	40. London Bitches Falling Down

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **London Bitches Falling Down**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied red lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: Okay for everyone that reviewed you are amazing. I reply to all of them if you signed in, but if you did not then THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! It means so much to me that so many people are enjoying the story and taking their time to review. Please continue to do so. Enjoy.

CHECK FABFOURSITE FOR SPOILERS ON A NEW CHARACTER! I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOUT THINK, COMMENT THERE! LINK ON MY PROFILE!

–

"Wow I think I'm liking Hotel 41 the best," Max said as they stepped into the penthouse. He looked around as the others came in behind and did the same thing. "I think there's a bedroom this way and that way so Andrea we'll go this way," he grabbed her hand. She giggled and followed him down the hallway. Lex watched them both go and shook his head with a smile.

"Does that mean that our room's down there?" Charlie smirked from behind him. He turned to face her and saw the playful grin. His shoulders shrugged and he stepped closer to her.

"I don't know, let's find out. Shall we?" He held his hands out towards the hallway. Charlie smiled and walked past him. His hand soon eloped with hers, him just a step behind. "You know it's probably good the rooms are at separate ends of the hallway. That way we won't hear... well you know... them," he mumbled.

"Yeah," she replied slowly, "It's probably for the best." Okay so maybe this whole Max-and-Andrea-had-sex-before-them-thing was a slightly awkward subject. "Here it is," she said when they came to a door. He walked in behind her and they both looked around. "Oh my god, look up," she gasped. Lex did as he was told and saw what she meant. The roof was a triangle of glass and if one looked at it from an angle they could see the rooftops of other buildings. However if they were in the middle, or say on the bed all they saw was the night sky.

"Not to sound like a destitute commoner, but that is pretty fucking amazing," Lex commented. His neck started to hurt so he turned to look at Charlie. She still had her body arched a bit as she stared into the sky. So he looked around the rest of the room. It was rather big, white walls, black and white box pattern on the carpet, black and white pictures of the city, a closet door, bathroom door, a few chairs, a flat screen television, a bed with a black and white comforter, black couch at the end of it with zebra striped pillows, and two black night stands. Overall it had a modern vibe and the essential/only, colors were black and white.

"A destitute commoner? You? I think not," she responded. It caught him off guard a bit and at first he looked to her in confusion. Then he realized that much time had not passed, but instead his mind had gotten distracted. She walked towards him and pecked his lips. "Something wrong?" her voice almost sounded nervous, she had no reason to be.

"I'm in Europe with my best friend and my amazingly sexy girlfriend," he smirked and shook his head, "Nothing could ever be wrong in a situation like this." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her with a much more deepened and passion filled kiss. His hands were on her bottom and he lifted her to the bed. It was best to kiss her when she was under him in his opinion. Unfortunately right when they had gotten to it, the phone went off. Lex sighed and leaned up so she could reach over and answer it.

"Hello?" she asked, agitation in her voice evident. See she was pissed they were interrupted as well. Thus proving how alike they were when it came to desire. "Oh yeah we can be ready by then," her eyes met Lex's and he frowned with confusion. What on earth was she talking about? Who was she talking to? Well most likely Andrea or her brother, but what did they want? "Tell Max to shut up and we'll meet you at the elevators in a few, bye," she hung up the phone.

"What do our annoying companions want?" he questioned. Charlie pushed a hand to his chest and he fell beside her. "Oh come on we just got here," he whined. She nodded as she got off the bed.

"I know, I know, but it's already late and they want to go down to the hotel's lounge and bar. Apparently it's decorated in purple, one of my brothers favorite colors, and he's all excited or something like that," she joked, "But seriously I could go for a drink after the trip anyways. We have the whole night together Sparks, relax." With that she went into the bathroom to change.

"Fine, but this place better be worth it or we're finding a dark corner to make-out in," he called through the door. Quite frankly he wondered why she went into the bathroom to begin with. He had seen her before, completely naked, even though they had not had sex. Sometimes she was so funny with things like that. He shrugged off the thought and walked over to his suit case. There he pulled out dark jeans, a red and black flannel shirt, and a black jacket. Yes the hobo look was in right now and personally he was enjoying it. He then ruffled his hair so it fell in his face just enough. It was tough to get that messy, but fixed look he wore so well. Then he planted himself on the bed and faced the bathroom door for when she came out.

"Okay how do I look? We don't clash too badly do we?" she asked, face down as she over examined her outfit. A grin instantly came to his face as he did the same. She wore a red dress that went about mid thigh and had a V-neck. The material dropped around the neckline and then down the center of the dress, but was all tied in the middle with a large black belt. Her brown curls hung loosely with her bangs swept to the side.

"I'd say we don't clash at all," he smirked and stood up. She looked up, saw his outfit colors, and started to laugh herself. "Great minds think alike," he pulled her into a kiss.

–

Blair beamed with pride as she looked over her figure in the mirror. Her skin seemed to literally glow, tanned nicely to compliment her curves. After all that work she had gotten in during the day the results pleased her very much. She still had her after-baby breasts, but her stomach was flat. Purposely she hid it from Chuck for a while now with her choice in clothing. Tonight would not even be the best part, but in a few weeks when the pictures were complete. He had been so upset lately about all this work and the gift seemed perfect. After all it was out of her comfort zone to take naughty pictures, but for her husband how could she refuse? That would all be kept a secret however until they were finished being taken and ready to present.

"Stay on task Blair," she scolded herself with a giggle. Carefully she adjusted her luscious chocolate curls. Her eye make-up was dark and almost sinister looking while her lips blood red. Carefully she put on the lingerie La Perla had delivered today. One thing she learned was not to keep new lingerie in the house if you wanted to save it because Chuck always found it. Normally that would not have mattered, but she wanted him to be surprised tonight. Once she managed to get it on, it was rather complicated and tore easily, she stood straight. It was a La Perla Red Label, lace vision U-Wire chemise. It had an inspiration from a 1920's look, but way less modest. Instead the combination of lace and satin was sultry and ultimately provocative. The shimmering crystals drew any eyes into her body, like Chuck really needed help with that, where unadulterated glamor and intrigue seduced and captivated the one adorned into a world of primitive sensuality. This one adorned would be of course only Chuck. The thought of another man seeing her like this made her uneasy. Even the secret photo shoot she had planned might be uncomfortable.

"Shit," Blair muttered with a look at the clock. Quickly she scampered over and put on a pair of diamond earrings Chuck had given her. Then her feet moved rapidly against the carpet, down the staircase, and into the room she had set up. The lights were off completely and the room was only lit by candles and a roaring fire. With super quick hands she readjusted all the pillows and blankets that made up a huge pallet. For some reason she loved to sleep on the floor at times. Especially in front of the fire with a fur blanket... And Chuck wrapped around her. When that job was done she got the dinner for him from the kitchen and brought it in too. All she wanted was a romantic night where they both could be pampered by each other.

"Blair I'm home," Chuck's voice sounded from the hallway. Blair jumped as she spun around. The elevator had not even dinged had it? What did it matter? Blair put on her best seductive smile and put one hand on her hip, that leg turned out suggestively. "Blair?" Awe he sounded lost. Usually she greeted him at the door.

"I'm in here Chuck," she called. Her voice sounded so smooth and seductive. Finally his eyes met hers and his mouth dropped. A smile instantly tugged on her lips and she sauntered towards him. Chuck's eyes seemed to go everywhere, but finally settled to appreciate her hips as they swayed towards him. God she was gorgeous and was that new lingerie? "I hope work didn't tire you out too much today." Her lips pouted as her arms reached up around his neck. Chuck instantly dropped his brief case and held onto her sides.

"No," he shook his head quickly. Blair giggled and pressed her lips against his. Both wondered in amazement how the others lips tasted so good. "I could be on my death bed and still be up for you tiring me out one last time Mrs. Bass." His hot breath against her neck felt so good as he whispered. She took his hand in hers and led him over to the pallet she had made. With a push to his chest Chuck fell into a sitting position. Blair giggled and undid the buttons on his shirt. Once that was rid of she removed his belt for comfort. "So much for foreplay," he teased.

--

Andrea set down the phone and then turned to look over her appearance in the floor length mirror. Her dress was a bit shorter than mid-thigh and made of a paisley type patters, mainly blue, but with a bit of red and yellow too. Then to compliment it she had added black tights and a navy blue jacket. Black curls framed her face, but now how she wanted them to. No matter what she did to them they were never as perfect as Charlie's.

"Alright I'm ready," Max announced as he came out of the bathroom. He had taken a quick shower, but was now dressed. She looked him over to see he had on black pants, a dark purple button up shirt, and black jacket. His hair was long and dark, how she liked it. "Well you're looking hot and we match a bit," he smirked and stepped towards her.

"Well thank you very much Maxwell. You don't look so bad yourself," she teased with a giggle. They kissed briefly, but then his eyes roamed around the room. "Max... would you leave it alone already. I would think that the room would please you," it was easy to know what was on his mind. Since they had stepped inside it's all that had been.

"Since when have I been this big on red, or retro for that matter?" he commented. The room was indeed very red, but Andrea liked that about it. The floors were a light red carpet and then the bottom half of the walls were bright red, the other half a pattern with red in it. There was a king sized bed, gold with red sheets and a white comforter. At the end of it was a red couch with pillows that matched the pattern on the wall. A red chair next to it, pulled up to the cherry wood coffee table. A weird, but interesting painting hung on the wall and a glass ball light fixture hung down from the ceiling. "I'd rather have sister dearest and bestie Lex's room. My guess is it's a lot better."

"What do you care? Lately I'm the one who's on my back staring at it," she rolled her eyes. He had to stop and double check to make sure she had just said that. "What? You're not the only one who can make perverted comments all the time," a smirk came upon her lips.

"Awe sweetie did you just make a perverted comment for me?" he drawled as his arms went around her. She only pushed her hand to his chest though and rolled her eyes again. "I'm so proud," his arms tugged her tightly. Maybe he really was proud... and not in a sarcastic way?

"Max... you're scaring me," she said, eyes wide open. Hugs for him were awkward. Maybe because the last thing he ever did was hug her. It wasn't enough touching for him, as he had once put it. Way too buddy, buddy and annoying. Yet here they were in a hug. She continued to widen her eyes in actual fear for his mental state while they remained in a tight hug. "Max..."

"Shh... Don't ruin it," he whispered.

--

"Blair why are you not eating dinner?" Chuck asked with raised eyebrows. Blair giggled at him a bit, she was in such a playful mood. One of her arms dropped from his neck so she was able to lean against his chest. Her hand played with his chest hair and she shifted in his lap.

"Because I already ate dinner. I couldn't wait for you to get home. Calories double when you eat late at night," she explained. Chuck smirked and shook his head. When a chuckle escaped her lips she felt her grin grow. "Don't make fun of me. Have you not noticed how gorgeous my body is lately? Honestly Chuck this makes sense to everyone, but you," she tried to scoff, but it failed. He wrapped his arms fully around her and kissed her cheek.

"Oh I see... so it's okay for me to get fat, but not you," he teased. Blair rolled her eyes, but it was all still just fun.

"As long as you're still good in bed Mr. Bass it doesn't really matter to me," she responded. "Besides," her body turned around so she faced him in his lap, "With all the lovemaking we have it surprises me if you just get a little soft sometimes." Her lips connected with his, hand rested on his stomach. He moaned and allowed her tongue to enter his mouth, entangling itself with his own. During that moment he thought about how he almost called his PI in the morning. He had never really wanted to do that to Blair or his family, unless it was an emergency. Never had he wanted to be like his own father, a man who trusted no one. Luckily he had put it off, decided to see how things went when he got home. As of now, the last thing he planned on doing was paying someone to check up on her. She must have just spoken with Serena or something the day before. He was determined that it had been nothing, but overreaction on his part... Yes, that was what he thought, for now.

"I'm sorry I've been working so much Mrs. Bass," Chuck whispered against her lips when they parted. Blair smiled with a small nod as her hands ran through his hair.

"I know and the apology is accepted. I've found other ways to occupy my time anyways," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Chuck felt his back stiffen, but then forced himself to relax. He chuckled, but it sounded a bit awkward.

"Like what?"

"Just stuff...." her voice trailed off and she kissed his neck. Chuck grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back up to look at him.

"Like what kind of stuff?" The smile started to fade, despite his best efforts. Blair furrowed her brow in confusion and yanked away her wrist. There he went with another mood swing. Honestly she had no idea what brought these things on lately.

"Oh gee Chuck... I don't know. Let's see," her tone turned sarcastic, "How about taking care of your son? Trying to maintain a social life? Practically begging at least one of the twins to answer a phone call every now and then."

"Oh how do you survive with all that pressure?" Chuck scoffed. It had happen before he was able to put thought into it. Blair's eyes flashed with anger and she pushed his chest. Instantly he knew it had not been the right thing to say.

"Obviously without any help from you," she spat and rose to her feet. Chuck tried to grab hold of her, but she stormed away from him. He quickly got to his feet, their perfectly romantic evening over already, and chased after her.

"Well at least you're finally being honest!" Chuck shouted and went up the stairs. Blair looked back at him and shook her head in disgust. "I'm sorry somebody has to work to keep up with all your spending!" Once again that had been the most absolute wrong thing he could have said to her. She spun around and made him come to a halt before he knocked her down.

"My spending?" her hand smacked against her chest, "My spending?!" Blair raged with disbelief. "Please tell me how much money each of us spend in a week, a day! I guarantee I probably spend the least in this entire family besides Ephram!" Neither thought about how loud they were or the baby that was imminent to wake-up if they continued to shout.

"And who do you think I'm spending it on!?" Chuck moved closer to her. "Do we need to go get the bags from our last shopping trip?! All the outfits! Everything from Tiffany's!" He had no idea why he continued with this fight since they both knew money was the last thing he worried about. Blair paused for a moment, eyes still and livid. Then with great speed she took off towards their room.

"FINE! TAKE IT ALL BACK THEN! I DON'T WANT IT!" She roared. Chuck rolled his eyes until he saw a pile of new clothes as she cast them down the stairs.

"BLAIR STOP IT!" he refuted and went towards the room. She now had several Tiffany's bags and prepared to throw them. He grabbed her hands and yanked her away from the staircase. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Let go of me!" Blair was practically blinded with fury. The fight had came from nowhere, but now it seemed impossible to stop. All both did was put more and more into it. The fire just continued to build. "I told you I don't want it anymore! Take it back!" She shoved the bags into his chests and then went into her room and slammed the door. Chuck set them down and then stormed towards it. His fists pounded against the wood furiously.

"BLAIR OPEN UP THE DAMN DOOR NOW! THAT'S MY BEDROOM TOO!" he demanded.

"GO TO HELL!" Blair's voice vibrated through the door. Chuck started to pound harder and then kicked it out of frustration. "OH GREAT BREAK IT DOWN WHY DON'T YOU?! THAT'S REAL MATURE CHUCK!"

"FINE I..." he started, but then stopped. Both Chuck and Blair quieted instantly when they heard it. A loud cry came from Ephram's room. Obviously they had woken him up. Chuck turned towards it, but Blair had already opened up the bedroom door and ran in front of him. He got to the nursery where Ephram now cradled to his mother's chest, his cries died down slowly.

"Shh..." Blair soothed, "It's okay. Mommy's sorry that we woke you baby. Every thing's okay,." It amazed him how quickly her mood shifted again. He knew that she was always able to do this with the kids, but perhaps that meant when Ephram fell back asleep they might make up... Blair's eyes lifted to his own and glared over her son's shoulder. Chuck realized his previous thoughts were definitely not right, at all. "Do you want to sleep with mommy?"

"Mama," Ephram whined in response.

"Okay... You can sleep with mommy in her bed tonight baby. Come on," Blair promised and grabbed his baby blanket. Chuck moved out of the doorway and allowed her to leave the nursery. He then sighed and walked behind them towards their bedroom. However when he got there Blair turned around and blocked him. "Sleep in the guest bedroom tonight. Your son and I would hate to be a bother," she spat with sarcasm. The door then slammed and locked in his face. Chuck glared at it and jiggled the knob. He considered to knock it down, but knew Ephram was already upset enough on the other side. So instead he turned his back on it and walked towards the guest bedroom. Tonight ended just _perfect_....

--

Andrea glared across the room at Max. How dare he make it seem like he was just going to get drinks and then start to chat up a blond. A very tall, skinny, big breasted blond. Oh, but come on they were so fake! It took all she had not to go over there and rip those fake extensions off her Barbie doll head. Clearly this boy would end up putting her in Anger Management classes. She had never been a violent person. Charlie was the one to go up to the girl, say something that made her cry, and if she was still around dump a martini on her. Her best friend had fire and bravery while Andrea was weak and scared. After all he was Max Bass. Still, she felt her hand tighten around the fork. Slowly she turned to look at Charlie with clenched teeth.

"If I stabbed this fork into his favorite appendage do you think I'd get in trouble?" she asked. Charlie started to laugh, but then saw how serious her friend was. A smile crept up on her lips, soon it turned into a Bass smirk, and leaned closer.

"Not if you make it look like an accident," Charlie winked, voice low. Andrea had to laugh at that. Her best friend then rolled her eyes. "Hey I'm not kidding Archibald. You should see some of the marks poor Alexander has due to my wrath." She shrugged her shoulders and then pushed away her plate. Of course the small entrée was barely touched, but her best friend was complete.

"Marks? More like scars that will haunt me forever," Lex exclaimed as he sat down. Andrea looked hopefully for Max, but then found him to still be at the bar. The blond was up there too, but in his defense the drinks were not ready yet. She turned away before he saw her and tried to focus on the couple in front of her. Lex's arm went around the back of Charlie's chair and slightly rested on her shoulders. His eyebrows then rose and he pulled her plate towards them. "Babe you have to eat more than this. I know you're tiny, but there's no way this is healthy," he commented. Andrea sighed and her face fell a bit. Sure Lex Sparks had many flaws, but he also had things other boys did not. Like telling his girlfriend it was okay for her to stuff her face in front of him.

"One, I am not that tiny and quite tired of being refereed to in that matter," Charlie laughed and pushed it away again. Her eyes then looked into Lex's as she turned towards him. "And two, you are not one to talk considering half the time your meal consists of breath mints and scotch." A satisfied smirk was thrown his way, but Lex refused to leave it at that.

"Those are big words coming from a girl, who due to her small stature, can be completely trashed with only a few martini's," he remarked with a wink. Andrea watched the two in slight awe. Either this would end bad or in them making out. She wasn't quite sure she wanted to witness either. However it was better than watching her Bass boyfriend and Barbie Bimbo at the bar. Wow way too many B's in one sentence...

"Andrea," Charlie huffed and turned towards her, "Tell Lex that I am not that tiny. You guys are always bullying me about this." Lex chuckled and shook his head. Andrea bit her bottom lip.

"Well..." Andrea held up her hand as if she was presenting Charlie's small size. Her best friend's mouth fell open and her boyfriends snickers got louder.

"Well excuse me," Charlie scoffed, "I'm so sorry that we can't all be like Jolly Green Giant Archibald over here." Her lips then formed into an absolute pout. Andrea and Lex exchanged a humorous look at her behavior.

"Baby we weren't insulting you," Lex tried to stop his laughter and pulled Charlie against him.

"Then why do I feel insulted?" she muttered.

"I'm the one who got called a Jolly Green Giant," Andrea protested, but neither Lex or Charlie paid much attention. Instead he turned his girlfriend towards him and acted as if no one was in the room. Charlie stared up at him with big brown eyes while she continued to pout.

"Do you want to insult me and make it even?" he suggested. His hand tilted up her chin so she was not able to look away from him. Moments ago Lex had been laughing and now had gone into catering mode. Andrea wondered if he started such things on purpose to get Charlie to act like a child... And well it's not like she ever denied being a spoiled brat.

"No, that wouldn't help anything. Then it would insult me again because you're my boyfriend," Charlie sighed. Her tone sounded frustrated as if this was all so serious. When a smile crept onto Lex's lips at her continuing whine, Andrea realized he enjoyed this very much. Which now that she thought about it, well it wasn't that surprising. Since they were little Lex had thrived off giving her what she wanted. Andrea knew back then it was so he had her attention, always. And by always she meant literally always. It had annoyed her to no end, especially preschool and elementary school, first grade through third. Those years were the worst. He was attached to Charlie's hip, but quite rude to her friends... Andrea included. Plus, she remembered that Charlie never hesitated stepping on others if she wanted something. That was because if it was something she could have gotten in trouble for, Lex would simply take care of it for her. They would manipulate their classmates, even Andrea at one point or another. And although sometimes she agreed the victims deserved it, since some of them weren't that nice to Andrea, most of the time they had not. All a kid had to do was cut in line in front of Charlie, take the last pink crayon (even before Charlie realized she wanted it), play with a toy she decided she needed, or even looked at Charlie without complimenting her, and the child would be in time out before the end of the day. Not to mention all the things he had done behind Charlie's back. Or at least Andrea assumed her best friend had been oblivious to them. Lex also used to take revenge on their child class mates if they were too nice to Charlie. This meant if he thought a girl was being fake or a boy had other intentions. He may have denied it, but she knew back then and now he felt threatened Charlie would find a boy she held as her equal more than him.

"You're angry with me, will not accept my apology, or a free shot at insulting me back? Tell me Bass, how am I ever to please you?" Lex inquired with his left eyebrow quirked. His voice snapped Andrea out of her thoughts from the past and she focused on the present. Which was basically the same just with more mature dialogue... No it was exactly the same. Charlie smiled wickedly.

"A game." Her voice sounded so innocent. Andrea on the other hand knew it was not and this was not going to end well for someone. Hopefully that someone would not be her.

"What kind of game?" Lex encouraged. Of course this was what he wanted from the beginning. Now whatever this game was it would encourage bad behavior on both of their parts. Charlie's eyes flickered to the bar and then back to her boyfriend.

"That blond bimbo flirting with my best friend's boyfriend needs to be taught a little lesson. Wouldn't you agree Lexie?" Charlie intimated. Andrea felt a grin come to her own lips. So perhaps she was happy that Lex had encouraged some not-so-nice behavior in her best friend after all. Lex's eyes flickered to the bar and then back to Charlie. It made the butterflies in her stomach flutter when he looked severely unimpressed with the other girl.

"What did you have in mind girlfriend?" Had any of them ever had a doubt that he'd deny her? The grin of the cheshire cat appeared on Charlie. Andrea watched as she leaned into Lex and whispered instructions into his ear. When she was finished Lex suddenly looked not so happy anymore. "I'm not doing that," he stated, point blank.

"Then I won't forgive you," she returned without hesitation. Lex groaned and then stood up. He stalked over to where Max was. Andrea quickly moved into the seat next to her best friend.

"What did you tell him to do?" she questioned with excitement.

"Just watch," Charlie winked and got out her phone. This confused Andrea further, but then something caught her eye. Lex threw his drink on the blond bimbo and slapped Max across the cheek.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MAXWELL BASS! THE ONE NIGHT I LET YOU OUT ALONE AND YOU'RE ALREADY WHORING IT AROUND WITH OTHER WOMEN?! I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!" Lex shrieked. Every eye in the bar was upon them, not to mention Charlie's camera phone. She quickly snapped it off when Lex ran towards her. "Let's go girlfriend," he muttered and grabbed hold of her arm. All three of them froze though when Max glared at them. The girls giggled.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Max shouted.

"I'd say we should probably run," Lex nodded at the two girls with a chuckle.

"Agreed," Andrea and Charlie replied in union. The three of them ran off then, the angry Bass not too far behind.

–

Charlie ran on the treadmill, eyes focused on the television and hands moved up and down in union with her feet. She had her curls up in a high ponytail and side-bangs slightly frizzed due to her sweating. Her attire, even if for just working out, had been selected perfectly. It was a matching set of tight, tiny black shorts and a matching black sports bra. Her skin had been toned from their previous trip to Barcelona. She smiled at the feel of the adrenaline that pumped through her body. It was the perfect time of day to work out. She had gotten up early, all other teens asleep, and apparently guests as well. The workout room was completely empty and to her liking silent, other than the television she had turned on. It was equip with all the machines, several of them, but she mostly ran the treadmill. The floors were wooden and walls white, but everything followed a modern design alike the rest of the hotel.

"Ouch," Charlie grimaced as something stuck her in her back. It was where her bra was, a wire no doubt. Her hands fumbled for the button and hit stop. It slowed and so had her breathing. She reached her hands back, but it was an awkward position and hard to reach it. Her workout was not complete and if she left now, well Lex would wake-up and she'd never get back to it. However she could not very well take off her sports bra, since nothing was under it. So her hands tried again, damn her slightly short arms. "Owe... Owe!" Her voice raised as it stuck her again.

"In need of assistance Bass," a familiar voice chuckled from behind her. Charlie's body shivered and her hands dropped. How had he always managed to do that? There was a door to the room after all and yet he had managed to slip in silently. Her lips parted to make a comment, but silenced when his fingertips brushed against the bare part of her back. "Now tell me baby. What is it that is troubling you?" Lex whispered, hot breath ushered against her neck.

"My sports bra... Um... The wire in the back is sticking me. Pop... You need to pop it back into the um... material," Charlie stuttered, completely flustered. Lex grinned in amusement as his fingers slid under her bras material and turned the bottom out. When he put it back down, nothing stuck her. She turned around and smiled. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," he returned as his hands rested on her hips. His eyes scanned over her body, and then lifted to meet hers again. "I don't believe this outfit fits under the allowed-to-wear-when-your-boyfriend-isn't-present category," his eyes narrowed slightly. Charlie rolled her eyes and placed her hands on his chest. Her own eyebrows raised as she looked his choice of attire over. He wore black basket ball shorts and a white wife beater. It was tight against his chest, which looked a bit more toned than usual.

"Oh but those are," she countered and looked back up at him.

"I'm not the one with only ten percent of clothing on," Lex smirked sarcastically. His hands motioned towards her tiny shorts and sports bra. Alright so a lot of skin showed, but it was nothing new. She always worked out like this.

"What are you even doing here?" she asked with a large sigh. It was best just to try and ignore the argument ahead all together. No response came from Lex who was already distracted with slowly attempted pulls at the lining of her shorts. A minute ago it was too skimpy and now he wanted more to show? "Hey!" she smacked his hand away, "Bad dog!"

"Funny," he muttered and glared at her, but it was mostly playful. Charlie giggled and then nodded for him to answer her previous question. "You're not the only one who works out Bass. I just prefer to do my running outside. I was on my way back when I saw you," Lex explained.

"And you weren't the least bit worried when you awoke and I was not beside you?" Charlie pressed. Usually if they went to bed together and one woke-up without the other, the search began.

"I've known you for years. It was easy to guess that you were working out. I just thought that you would be running outside as well," he replied. "Imagine my disappointment to learn otherwise..."

"Oh," Charlie pouted, "Poor baby. Did he have to run all alone today?" Her body leaned into his and he smirked.

"Yes, but I won't pout. You're going to make it up to me, right now, upstairs in our joint shower," he whispered huskily and pecked her lips. Charlie rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Our room doesn't have a joint shower," her voice was in as-a-matter-of-fact mode. He shook his head and winked.

"That's not what I meant. Our room has a shower, which we will be joined together in." Charlie smiled nervously as eyes blinked away and then back at him. He reached his hand up and caressed her cheek. "You know I didn't mean it that way Bass. I wouldn't spring something like that one you," he assured her. Part of him felt insulted that she thought he would, but another thought how it sounded and because of it understood her reaction.

"I know," she smiled brightly and took his hand, "In fact it could be completely innocent if we wanted it to be..."

"I don't comprehend," he drawled as he eyed her with suspicion. Charlie giggled and led him towards the elevator.

"Just picture how we used to bathe together when we were little, instead of our previous bath/shower times. When I was so tiny, with my big brown eyes, and crazy curls. And you were..."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty and sound like a pedifile?" he interjected.

"Nope, but I bet now you won't be 'Mr. Grabs Everything He Sees' in the shower now," she smirked.

"Well it's my turn to be that way, unlike when we were little... As I recall you hand your hands full a few times," his smirk now matched her own. Charlie's face flushed and she smacked his shoulder.

"Shut up! It was one time and I was too little to know what it was!" she spat.

"Sure..." he sighed sarcastically with a chuckle.

"I hate you," she mumbled.

"No you don't," he grinned. Charlie huffed until they got into the elevator. It was so hard to stay mad at him when his lips kissed her neck like that...

--

Chuck sat at his office desk and stared at his phone. His eyes narrowed, quickly turning the stare into a glare. His actions were justified however because at the moment that cellular device was evil. It wanted him to make a decision on what to do. It begged him to pick it up, dial his PI, and have Blair checked on. Only he wasn't so sure that was the right thing to do.

"She was acting strange," he muttered to himself. Luckily no one was around to hear how crazy he had become. Why hadn't he been able to make up his mind already? It was a simple question, right? No that was completely wrong. To call his PI and have her watched was something his father would have done...

"You never wanted to be like him," Chuck sighed and turned his chair away from the phone. There was a picture of his father in his office. It was propped up against some books on his bookshelf he had never bothered to read. Bart Bass's icy blue eyes stared into Chuck's brown. He knew it was just a picture, but it still felt like Bart was right there... In the room with him.

_"People can't be trusted Charles. Why do you think I have someone always watching you? It's for your own good, their own good. No one deserves the option of hiding anything, not even family," _Bart's voice echoed in his thoughts. He remembered that conversation, just like every other one he had with his father before he died. All his life he had grown up with the knowledge Bart knew of every step he took, mistake he made. Maybe that's why after awhile nothing Chuck had done, usually more bad things than good, surprised him. He remembered the day he had realized even trying to surprise his father with a fathers day gift was pointless. Chuck turned to gaze around the office. It had happened here, years ago. In his mind he still saw his father as he stood there, towering over child Chuck.

_"Dad... I just came from Nate's house and see he got his dad this great gift for fathers day so I thought that maybe you and I could..." A young Chuck stuttered nervously in Bart, his fathers, presence. _

_"Charles you know I very well don't have time to attend that game with you today. Perhaps you should just take your ticket and go with Nate and his father. Use mine to take another friend if you like," Bart interrupted. His eyes never even looked down into his son's. Instead he got on his phone and left the room for his meeting. He had already known the gift, the element of surprise wasn't even an option. Chuck decided that father's day and bothering to plan out gifts for it was a waste of time. _

The scene vanished and he turned back to his fathers picture.

"Joke's on you dad. My own family celebrates that holiday with me every year now. And their gifts always surprise me," Chuck told it. The picture of course said nothing back. Only more silence filled the room. His father had files on everyone... his own son, Chuck's deceased mother, Lily, Eric, Serena, Nate, and he had even found one on Blair in his office vault. Not one person who knew Bart Bass kept any secrets from him. He trusted no one, not his family, and certainly not his own son, Chuck. Slowly his chair turned and he faced his cell phone again. He picked it up and the weight on his hand felt heavier than usual.

"No," Chuck decided and sat it back down. He wasn't going to do that to Blair or his family. He trusted them and was just being paranoid. When he got home they would make up and all of this would seem silly. Chuck Bass refused to become his father.

--

Charlie lied out on one of the pool chairs. It was an indoor facility, but they had a glass roof so she could still get sun. For a while she had been on her stomach and now turned on her back. She felt a shift in the chair and opened up her eyes. Lex smirked and held out a drink.

"Here you go Bass." She took the drink from him and then scooted over so he could sit down next to her. Her lips sipped on the straw while her body turned into his. "Miss me while I was gone?" he teased. Instead of rolling her eyes like she usually did she just nodded. He chuckled, "Well I am very sorry to have kept you waiting so long."

"You better be," she smirked as her eyes stared at the water of the pool. After a small silence took place she sighed. "Can we go out without my brother and Andrea tonight?" she asked. Now she loved her best friend... and brother, but alone time for them as a couple was needed. Hopefully Lex felt the same way. He set down his drink and lied back.

"I thought you'd never ask," he replied with a grin. "I didn't want to be rude, but I was about to lock them in a closet if you didn't suggest we ditch them for a night. Not having enough Charlie alone time can bring serious damage to a man," he teased. She rolled her eyes, but then ran her hand across his bare chest.

"So now you're a man are you?" laughter filled her voice. Lex narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. "Oh come on I was just kidding. I think we both know how manly you've become over the years," her hand dropped below his waist. He blushed just a bit and looked around for people watching them. Charlie realized the same thing and her face turned crimson. His eyes softened though and he stared into hers for a while.

"Want to know a secret?" he whispered, tone playful. Charlie nodded slowly, wandering what exactly would come out of his mouth. He leaned in and put on a serious expression. "You've become quite a woman over the years too," he teased and erupted into laughter. Charlie smacked him playfully and rolled her brown eyes.

"Jerk," she muttered. However it wasn't a great insult since her smile was just as big as his own. When his laughter died down he pulled her into a kiss. She accepted it graciously, almost on top of him when it finally ended. "Well I suppose that kiss will allow me to forgive you," her tone was quiet.

"See I knew there was a reason you kept me around," he responded in a playful manner. Her grin only grew larger and she lied her head in the crook of his neck. He loved when she did this. It was so sentimental and sweet... okay so she was definitely his soft spot. "So any regrets on allowing Maxwell to bring me here?"

"Well I'm sure Maxwell would be very unhappy to hear that statement, but it's nice you finally see who really runs things... but no of course I have no regrets. I'm in Europe with my best friend, super hot boyfriend... and well every party has a Max I suppose," she explained. He trailed his hand down her stomach, his fingers ran over the belly button ring. "I told you not to play with that," she warned.

"I wasn't playing," he defended immediately. Okay so maybe this was not the first time he got in trouble for this. "I was simply admiring how freaking sexy it looks on you." Could he really go wrong with that statement? Of course not.

"I'm sure...." she drawled, a look of amusement on her countenance. Suddenly she sat up a bit. "You know what I think," her hand rested against his chest. He put on a playful stern expression.

"What's that?" he played along.

"I think that I have gone through a lot of pain to look hot for you. I mean I got a stud in my nose, my belly button pierced, and mother nature made my boobs enlarge after most likely some praying on your part... so I think it's time you went through some pain for me," she nodded. He raised his eyebrows.

"Like what?" he breathed as he tried to concentrate on her eyes. She just had to go and torment him by mentioning her breasts. Honestly he was listening to what she said, but they were in a bikini as they rested on top of his chest. You try and resisting a sneak and peak.

"I don't know," she shrugged. It's not like she thought it through that much. It was more of a teasing conversation than anything. "I think that you should come up with it and surprise me. Only don't make is something weird like getting your you know what pierced or anything," her eyes fell down to his swim trunks and then back up at his eyes. He chuckled at her suggestion and how darn cute she looked when she said it.

"Please even I'm not up to that much pain," he teased. She only smirked at this. "I will consider this suggestion though Bass. Although if I may just point out that not once have I ever requested you to change anything about yourself. You're gorgeous in my book no matter what you do," a more serious note was played. Charlie's entire expression softened and she had to resist from actually going, 'awe' out loud. "I know how does he always manage to make my insides melt?" he joked.

"Way to ruin a sweet moment Sparks," she complained.

"Every moment is sweet when you're with me baby," he countered.

"Awe you're so full of it," she jested, sweet tone still there, but expression suggested the sarcasm. Surprisingly he took the banter to a halt there and just let things drift into a peaceful silence. To both of their dismay it was soon interrupted by a man who appeared to work for the hotel. He gazed down at the two teens for a moment before he spoke. "Can we help you?" Charlie questioned as she quirked an eyebrow. Lex loved how rude she could be to others sometimes... was that wrong?

"Excuse me Miss Bass I am very sorry for the interruption, but you see I have a message for you from a Maxwell Bass," he informed her and nodded his head in Lex's direction. Charlie shrugged and motioned for him to continue. The man cleared his throat. "Well in the exact words of Mr. Bass I am to tell you that both of you are getting extremely annoying and tonight are being ditched by him and a Miss's Archibald." Charlie and Lex both started to laugh and the man felt relieved.

"Well tell him it's too late because we already ditched them a while ago," she responded and then motioned him away. The man did something that almost portrayed a bow before he exited. "Well I guess it's not true what they say then..." she sighed. Lex frowned in confusion, but she smirked. "I guess sometimes great minds aren't the only ones that think alike," she explained. Lex shook his head and laughed before he leaned in for another kiss.

--

The hair and make-up woman continued to pull at her curls. Everything had looked perfect and then Blair had lied down without thinking and ruined it. Now she was out in front of the camera as this woman tried to fix the mess. It was because she was so tired from last night. Despite the face she had not gotten sleep any fight with Chuck made her miserable. She wasn't even sure how it got started either. And when she woke-up in the morning to find he had not even stuck around to make up it increased her anger. Then why was she here? Because she wanted to give him a special surprise for being such a good husband. Only last night made her think otherwise... No that was wrong.

"Blair arch your body forward and smile," Brayden, the photographer, instructed. She awkwardly came out of her troubled thoughts and did as she was told. Unlike yesterday, today she felt uncomfortable. All she wanted to do was cover her body and run for cover. The room felt cold and scary with all these people staring at her.

"Put you hands on the front of you hips, fingers slightly in the bottoms of the lingerie," the hairdresser called out. Blair's eyes snapped towards them all again. "No, like this." The woman came towards Blair and practically forced her into the position. In reality it hadn't been harsh, but today it felt that way. Once she set Blair up she moved behind the camera again.

"Okay Blair now look at me and smile," Brayden encouraged. Blair pulled her lips into the best smile she could muster and tried to find the energy she had yesterday. By the look on her photographers face she knew it was not there.

"Can I just have a minute?" Blair requested.

"Sure," Brayden responded and then went to reload his camera. Blair went to her temporary dressing room quickly. She had to decide if she wanted to do this anymore. After last night it seemed Chuck just wanted to fight with her. Not to mention he hadn't seemed very impressed with all her tanning and working out. Maybe she wasn't looking as good as she thought she did.

"Maybe you should just cancel the whole thing," Blair told her reflection. She was angry with him, but she also loved him, a lot. And before last night she thought he deserved this. After all look at all they had. That day they went shopping he had spoiled her to no end, but then when they fought made it sound like that was a mistake. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to concentrate. That was interrupted when her phone beeped. She walked over to it and saw she had one new text message.

_Sent To: Blair Bass_

_From: Chuck Bass_

_Message: I'm sorry. I love you. Don't hate me. _

A smile graced her lips. For some reason in her mind she wanted to call him over dramatic. Sure she had said that she hated him before, but in reality she doubted that level of anger had ever been achieved. She loved him too much. Their fight had been stupid, whatever it had been about. She quickly punched the buttons on her phone to respond.

_Sent To: Chuck Bass_

_From: Blair Bass_

_Message: I could never hate you Mr. Bass, but I'm sorry. And I love you too. _

With that she closed her phone and walked out of her dressing room. She had a newfound confidence, even better than yesterday. Once she got home they would officially make-up. A smirk appeared on her lips at the thought.

--

Andrea exhaled slowly as her eyes looked over the amazement of London at night. Max who sat beside her smiled. They were on the London Eye, largest ferris wheel in Europe. After dinner he had planned for them to come here. All he had to do was drop a few Benjamin's to the man who ran it below so they could ride in one of their own passenger capsules. She leaned against his shoulder as if the view was too beautiful to take in.

"Better than New York?" he inquired. She turned to him to see the perfect Bass smirk and raised eyebrow combination. Then with a shrug of her shoulders she responded.

"Well I've never stared out on New York like this with you. How would one even compare the moment?" Her words made the butterflies in his stomach swarm. Then with a chuckle he shook his head.

"Nothing would be better than New York. It's my favorite place in the world and believe me, I've been almost everywhere," Max told her. Andrea knew he wasn't lying, his family had taken him places even she had not been. Still she found it quite cute how much he loved his home.

"Funny, I never pegged Max Bass for seeking comfort in something. It seems you like when things don't change, thrive on what you're used to," she said just above a whisper. Her hand reached up to caress his cheek, but then he turned towards her. His deep brown eyes bore into hers and made her want to melt.

"Some matters of change are good." His voice was smooth, like velvet. He hadn't said it, but she knew what he referred to. Before he had been Max Bass, notorious playboy. Now though he was with her, in an actual relationship.

"Are you sure? The blond from the other night might disagree," Andrea reminded. Up until then she had let it go. After all what Charlie made Lex do for her was too funny. But what if it hadn't happened? Was he interested in other girls again? Would his old ways resume now that she was so... attached to him?

"That's irrelevant Archibald," Max avowed.

"It's completely relevant Bass," she rejoined. He may have been stubborn, but in the right moment she matched him. It was a subject they'd go over whether he wanted to address it or not. With everything she was able to muster Andrea shot him a look of determination. "Do you still find other girls attractive?"

"Define attractive?" he laughed.

"That isn't funny." Her eyes narrowed. Not everything was a joke.

"Andrea," Max sighed, "Dating you doesn't make other girls no longer attractive..." She felt her heart as it dropped to the pit of her stomach. So far the evening had been great, but now it looked like it might end differently. His smile grew clearly on his lips. What was so funny about breaking her heart? "It just makes none of them compare to you."

"You're a jerk," Andrea laughed and smacked his shoulder. "How could you let me think that you were going to say... Ugh! Max!" He started to laugh, but then grabbed both her shoulders.

"Kiss me," he commanded.

"No," she protested and tried to fee herself of his grasp.

"Yes," he mumbled before his lips connected with her own. "Mhmm..." Their mouths started to fit with the other's perfectly and within seconds she felt his tongue as he demanded entry to her mouth. After a few moments of teasing and a groan from him she allowed it.

"Okay, settle down boy," she teased and pushed a hand to his chest. He pouted, but finally sighed. After all the passenger capsule they were in was glass, anyone could see inside. And although he never minded public indecency... He also refused to let all of London see his girlfriend naked.

"We should have just gone back to the hotel. I could pleasure you in the privacy of our own room easily."

"Maxwell Bass do you ever tire out?"

"I have amazing stamina," he smirked.

"Oh I bet."

--

Max and Andrea went on a date, but after dinner at the hotel she and Lex had decided to just stay in. Charlie grinned from ear to ear as she answered all the messages she had received on facebook. Seriously she had just checked them not too long ago and her inbox was already overflowing. They ranged from her closer friends like Sarah, Riley, Andrew, and Cameron, to her _loyal group _that held girls like Amber, Britney, and... Belle. Unfortunately that girl, despite her hatred for Andrea, was still a part of them. Charlie knew when school started back though she would keep the little tart in line. She was Charlie Bass after all. A new message added itself right before her eyes. A giggle escaped from her lips as she saw who it was from.

_From: Lex Sparks_

_Message: Do you not find it the least bit sad this is the only way I have been able to gain your attention?_

Her eyes lifted away from the screen and across the room. He sat there with a prominent smirk on his lips and his own laptop in his lap. She rolled her eyes, but then looked back down at the screen. Her fingers typed fast and perfectly, like always. Was there any task she failed at? Of course not.

_From: Charlie Bass_

_Message: I had not realized you had been trying to speak, and or make contact, with me Alexander. Hasn't anyone ever told you that life will not hand you things? You must learn to speak up Young Skywalker. _

She watched for his reaction. There was a ping noise from his computer and then he chuckled. He shook his head and then responded in another message.

_From: Lex Sparks_

_Message: You time find to quote Star Wars, but continue to neglect your boyfriend? It's nice to see where your priorities lie :'( Tear..._

_From: Charlie Bass_

_Message: Who gives a damn about priorities anymore? The only time I lie with anything anymore... Is next to you ;)_

_From: Lex Sparks_

_Message: Awe... Look behind you. _

_From: Charlie Bass_

_Message: Yeah because you can so move that fast... not. _

Charlie sighed and shook her head. Sure the boy was one of the sneakiest and sly she had ever met, but they were in the same room. Th corner of her eyes would have detected his movement or her ears would have heard his footsteps. To even try and get by with something on his part was ridiculous. When he did not respond she looked up.

"Lex where are..." her voice trailed off and she frowned. His computer was there, but her boyfriend had abandoned it. Suddenly two arms grabbed her from behind and she let out a scream. He chuckled and pulled her into his lap. She made sure to take the computer with her. In no way would she forget the task at hand.

"Ugh put that thing down. There's no way it can be more important than me... Or the most amazing kisser in the world," he mused against her ear. His hot breath was on her neck and that made her giggle. Okay so maybe all of this could wait. She closed out of her account and then brought up her G-mail IM system. Her mouse was about to click the X-button, when his hand stopped her.

"Can I help you?" Charlie teased. Her head turned just enough to look at him. Lex on the other hand frowned at the computer. He brought up her icon. "What? I look really hot in that picture?" Her voice sounded a bit too insecure for her liking. And it was a great picture. Her brown curls and bangs looked perfect, porcelain white skin flawless, and ruby red lips in a cute little smirk. In fact she had heard him say he loved that picture before.

"You do, but... Mine is of us. How come I am not in this picture?" Lex nodded towards the screen. Charlie laughed and rolled her eyes as her back leaned against his chest.

"Baby you're in all my other pictures. This is just a simple icon, not really that important. I thought I was signing out to spend time with you anyways," she teased and kissed his cheek. Lex would not budge from his current state of mind though and opened up her desktop pictures. The folder Charlie/Lex was clicked on and he started to search for one. "You are being ridiculous. Stop it," she sighed and moved his hand off the mouse.

"Well at least now I know where you're talking to other boys," he muttered. Honestly this boy was such a drama king sometimes. His eyes flickered back to it and narrowed. "Can't you change it?" Wow had he actually just whined? She honestly thought that was her job in the relationship.

"No, I will not," she refused, "I like that being my icon. And besides everyone knows that we are together. One picture will not be the end of us. Plus you practically deleted all of my male friends on this thing anyways. Mr-Jealous-Boyfriend of the year..." Charlie smirked to try and lighten the mood. It did not work.

"Practically all of them?" he frowned further. "Which little Bastards did I miss?"

"Oh my God," she burst out into laughter. When she finally was able to strain out of the constant giggles she pecked his lips. "Leave my friends alone. It is not a crime to talk to me and be of the opposite sex. Not all boys want up on your girlfriend my king," her hands stroked his clothed chest.

"You've obviously never been in St. Judes locker room during shower time I assume," he countered. Charlie blushed and sort of smiled to herself. "That was not a good thing!" His voice raised, unhappy with her reaction. The Waldorf part of her would have been disgusted, like he had hoped for, but the Bass part was of course responsible that time.

"I'm just messing with you. Now let's forget this whole absurd conversation and spend some nice quality time with one another. God knows you're the only one in my life..." The teasing continued.

"The only man in your life," he corrected. "Well aside from your brothers, father, and Riley. Since I take it none of them are for incest and well... You're just not Riley's cup of tea," the smirk came back with a vengeance.

"I've turned gay men straight before." Now her lips turned to a pout. A very sexy one, if he did say so himself.

"Sure you have honey," he winked, but his tone was not at all serious. Her arms crossed and she continued to act like a child. They knew when she did this he eventually gave in and she got her way. Was it his fault he had a thing for spoiled, but often bitchy and witty, brats?

"Fine," Charlie stuck her tongue out at him between words, "Laugh and make fun all you want, but the icon will never change for sure now. So yeah..." It popped out again.

"Careful there Bass. Don't offer anything that I can so easily distract," Lex's hands moved towards her lips, but they closed firmly, tongue back inside. Still his lips moved towards hers again, but then stopped. His thumb gently caressed her lips as his eyes stared adoringly at them.

"You're smudging my lips gloss," she muttered. Lex started to laugh as his eyes flickered back to hers. Then she sighed, "Not that I mind. But if you're going to do it, then at least do it right."

"And what way is the right way?" his eyebrow quirked in question.

"I can show you better than I can tell you," Charlie smirked before her hands grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled her towards him. Their lips connected and her lip gloss smudged further.

--

Blair walked up to the bedroom and opened the door. Unfortunately the photo shoot had gone way later than expected. Ephram was already asleep and not to mention Dorota as well. If Max and Charlie were here they would be too. Hopefully Dorota had told Chuck she was at the aerobics class. This way in the morning, since he would most likely be sound asleep, she'd just say she went out afterwards with some of the girls for drinks. After all they had still not made up from the fight that got out of hand. She decided to just ignore it until he was ready to approach it.

"I had no idea aerobics classes ran so late these days," his voice greeted her. The light was turned on and she saw him. He sat on the bed, still in a suit with crossed arms. It took her a moment to respond, but then she did.

"Oh well... I went out with the girls for drinks afterwards. Not many though, in fact all we did was talk really," she explained with a slight stutter. When you looked him straight in the eye it was very hard to lie sometimes. His lips pursed, but he nodded and stood. "Well I'm just going to go take a shower and then probably go to bed," she nodded and dropped her gym bag to the floor.

"Would you like me to join you?" he offered with a smirk. She turned around and stared at him for a moment. There would be nothing she'd like more, but he would notice the make-up on her scar from the photo shoot. This was one surprise she would not let be ruined.

"No that's all right. I'm rather tired and it's going to be a quick one," she shook her head. He frowned, but before he could get another word in the door closed. The shower came on and he walked towards it, the door was locked. Since when had she ever passed up shower sex?

"Something is not right here," he mumbled and looked around. It was then his eyes landed on the gym bag. Maybe it was all in his head for she had have a gym bag. Blair would not carry that type of thing around unless she was going to... well a gym. He went over to pick it up and take it downstairs. Instead though he dropped it and the contents spilled. "What the hell?" he asked aloud and bent down. It was filled with nothing, but underwear. Sexy underwear that he had never seen before. Okay this stuff was definitely brand new. He began to rummage through it when he found some small boxes. First he checked that she wasn't done and then opened one up. Inside was a gold heart locket... one he had not bought her. The next one was a diamond heart necklace, the next a golden oval necklace, a diamond choker, and a pair of earrings. All things he had not boughten her. He shoved the things back into the bag and pulled out his phone. It rang a few times.

"What can I do for you today Mr. Bass?" his PI asked on the other end. Chuck walked to the farthest side of the room and lowered his voice. He had not wanted to do this, but if she wasn't going to be honest with him then... Well he was going to figure out what she was doing behind his back.

"Check all my credit cards right now, black AMEX especially and see if any purchases for underwear or jewelry were made," he commanded, tone stern. Maybe she had a rough day and treated herself. Only thing was the underwear looked like it had been worn, he was an expert. So if she had worn them and he had not seen them... well something was definitely up.

"No sir nothing has been bought on any of your cards. Oh wait there was a purchase today, but it was at a restaurant. I doubt that would interest you since it was for two meals. You and Mrs. Bass I suppose," his PI told him. Him and Blair had not seen each other today, most definitely not had lunch.

"I need you to check something else for me. Search all the records of who checked in for aerobics classes today. At Blair's gym, is her name on it?" he eyed the door as he spoke. A few minutes went by and the water still went on. Honestly she had never taken such long showers.

"I can guarantee you that Mrs. Bass did not go to any gym for anything in the Upper East Side area," his PI responded. Chuck narrowed his eyes and heard the water turn off. He hadn't even bothered to say goodbye, but hung up the phone. Why had she lied to him? She moved around in the bathroom and he took the time to slip on his silk pajamas. Before his top was on though he paused and looked into the mirror. Okay so he wasn't ripped... or all that muscular. The pale skin didn't seem to help.

"That was a nice shower," Blair smiled as she came out of the bathroom. All she had on was her underwear as she walked to the dresser for a night gown. She looked tanner and thinner in a very healthy way. His eyes fell back to himself and then to her again. "You coming to bed?" she asked, already there.

"Uh yeah," he drawled and pulled the shirt over his head. Then he walked around and got in next to her. "So how was aerobics class?" he tried to keep his tone casual. She kept her back to him, instead of turning to face him, and shrugged.

"Like any other aerobics class I've been to lately. I felt bad about leaving Ephram at home, but it shouldn't take so long tomorrow. Yesterday it went by real smoothly," she replied. Chuck pursed his lips, why was she lying to him?

"Oh you're going again tomorrow?" he furthered.

"Yeah, I think I might start going regularly, but we'll see. Ephram usually sleeps during that time of the day so it's not like I'm missing anything with him. Until I can go back to work it feels good to get out of the house. After we have lunch I lie him down and he's knocked out for a good amount of time," her voice sounded strange. Maybe because it was a lie, but what was she trying to cover up?

"Wait," he sat up, "You had lunch here? I thought we were out of grocery's," it was a lie, but someone had used the card to have lunch today. It was in the city, so it was not the twins. He had something at the office so it wasn't him. It had to be her which meant she had just lied to him... again.

"Chuck," she laughed, "We're never out of food. Now is there anything else you'd like to talk about or may I go to sleep." Now she took on a clipped tone. Defensiveness, whatever she was lying about she really did not want him to know. For instance not facing him, how could he see if her lips matched her mouth? Well they hadn't, he knew this even if he could not see them.

"Sure," he sighed and moved closer to her. It was then he realized she was far away from him. Any other time it would have been claimed as coincidence, but now... "Is that cologne on you?" his lips twisted into a frown. Blair turned to look him in the eye, but then shook her head.

"No... well yes... you see one of the girls I went out with lent me her jacket, but it was her husband's jacket so now I can't get the smell off of me," she lied. It had actually happened at the photo shoot. Right before she left someone had spilled it all over her. Even the shower had not gotten rid of the stench completely. "What's up with the twenty-one questions anyways?" she spat. How she hated lying to him like this and being in the same room made it ten times worse. If he kept on then she'd have to find an excuse to leave.

"Relax," he breathed, "I was just curious." Another test was put forward as he kissed her shoulder. Blair sat up and got out of bed. His own head snapped up and looked at her with a scowl. "Blair what the hell are you doing?" his voice raised a bit.

"I just... I need to go check on Ephram. I don't want to have sex tonight though, I'm too tired. So just go to bed," with that she turned on her heal and left. Chuck sat up in the bed and watched her until she turned into Ephram's room. Since when had she not wanted to have sex? Plus if she hadn't gone to aerobics lately then why was she way more fit than usual? They had not been having a lot of sex lately so she was not getting exercise from that. Not to mention no little aerobics class would ever make her leave Ephram, even if he was asleep. He reached for her phone before he knew what he was doing.

"Recent calls," he said under his breath and opened it up. There was one name repeated about a hundred times... Brayden. He had never met anyone with that name and was pretty sure until now that she hadn't either. It was wrong, but he pressed call and put the phone to his ear. It rang once and then someone answered.

"Blair, I thought you'd be at home by now. You told me not to call because you couldn't talk about anything around your husband," a male voice spoke into the phone. Chuck felt his teeth clench and was surprised the phone had not broken when his hand tightened around it. "Blair? Look if you forgot something here you can just come and get it tomorrow or I could bring it to lunch, my treat," he seemed to sound excited at the thought. Chuck wanted to say something, but then he heard footsteps. The phone was put back on the table and he pulled the covers over him. He watched as her body picked up her phone in the darkness. She clicked on something and then smiled. Her eyes went to him and he pretended to be asleep. Then that stupid smile came back and she walked to the other end of the bed.

"Hey did you call?" she whispered. Chuck felt his whole body stiffen, but she didn't seem to notice. "No I didn't call, but my phone has been doing that lately. Oh don't worry he's asleep," a small laugh escaped her lips. Chuck just lied there, unsure of what to do. He could not believe this was happening. "Tomorrow sounds great. We can have lunch at that one place and talk about what I liked and did not like that we did today and then perfect it and change around a few things after lunch," she continued. "Yeah I'll see you then Brayden, bye," he heard the phone click off. She leaned down next to him and giggled, "You have no idea what's going on." Did she honestly have to be that happy about it? That's it he is so following her tomorrow.

--

Charlie and Max walked alongside each other in the Queen Mary Rose Gardens. They had all come after lunch, but Lex and Andrea had to use the restroom. Both twins hadn't wanted to wait and told them to catch up when they were done. Hey, nobody ever claimed a Bass to be patient. They passed a few older men who all smiled a little too friendly in Charlie's direction. Max glared at the attention given to his sister and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Awe what a protective brother you are Maxwell," Charlie teased. Max rolled his eyes in response and merely shrugged.

"Hey, when Lex is here I'll admit you guys touch too much for my liking, but at least he fends of the creeps. And he is of the right age where as those guys were like fifty," he retorted. Charlie laughed and shook her head. The men had barely been late twenties, but her brother always exaggerated.

"Well I must admit you have been better about things on the trip than I thought you would. I guess having a girlfriend distracts your twin protective senses," she commented.

"It's older brother protective senses."

"We're twins," she gave him a look of disbelief.

"I'm still older," he smirked.

"Whatever." There was honestly no point in wasting her energy to fight with him on such a matter. They walked in silence a bit longer and then he spoke.

"How are things with you and Lex? Am I going to have to beat his face in anytime soon?" he inquired, eyebrows raised.

"That's highly hypocritical Max. You and Andrea, despite it making me want to barf, have had sex non-stop on this trip. Yet you're still threating Lex if he tries to do the same with me?" Her expression showed him she was not kidding. It was time he and her father, although that one would probably never happen, allow her to do what she wanted. She was old enough, older than when Max or her father lost their virginity.

"It's completely different Charlie. You're my sister. I don't want guys, even Lex who I trust, doing that with you. Plus I don't think you're ready. I'm here to protect you and that's what I'm going to do," Max asserted.

"But we're already fooling around. You do know that," Charlie retorted.

"That doesn't mean I'm happy about it," he bit back, "And if dad knew do you think he'd be so tolerant? No, he wouldn't. I'm trying to give you some freedom, but he's not taking it all the way with you. You're not ready."

"How would you know if I'm ready or not Max?" Charlie stopped walking and he turned towards her. Luckily no one was by them, but even if they were they probably would have continued with their conversation anyways.

"Because you're my sister. Lex is my best friend, but he's not perfect. Hell, I'm not perfect. Lex and I are the same when it comes to that stuff which is why I know even more you aren't ready for it. You'd get too emotionally attached to him. And then if he got scared and ran you'd be crushed. I don't trust him with you all the way yet. I don't trust anyone to be that way with you," he explained. His voice was serious and in a low tone. She crossed her arms and frowned. She knew that he was only trying to look after her, but it was her decision not his.

"But I trust him that way. Isn't that all that matters?" Her brown eyes went into puppy dog mode as she stared up into his. Sometimes when they were little it had worked. He may have teased her, but he never liked to see his sister sat or hurt. Max knew what she was doing though and shook his head.

"That's not going to work this time Charlie. I don't want you to be that way with Lex yet. He hasn't figured everything out. He's not ready to give you a hundred percent and I know you think you love him, but..."

"I know I love him. There's a difference Max," she corrected.

"But we don't know if he feels the same way for you," he pointed out. The second it left his lips though and her face fell he regretted it. His hand touched her arm. "Sis, I didn't mean that. I think he does, but he's not ready to tell you... I don't even think he knows what the feeling he has for you is. He can't define it yet." Charlie's eyes fell for him. His words to fix the previous ones had worked a little, but not all the way. "Charlie I'm not trying to instill doubt in you." His hand lifted her chin so she looked him in the eyes again.

"Well you are," she laughed, but it sounded more bitter than happy.

"I'm sorry," Max sighed. "I just... I don't want to see you hurt like that. Come on we've both read the part in mom's diary when dad wouldn't say I love you back to her. How she felt was awful and dad still feels bad about it to this day. She didn't have a brother to protect her from that, but you do. I'm not letting that happen to you." His eyes were very serious. In fact this conversation was more meaningful than any they had in a while.

"But having sex isn't saying I love you," Charlie said quietly.

"For you it is."

"No it's not. I don't need him to love me to have sex with me."

"But it's what you want and what you deserve. I'm not letting you take any less," he refused to back down. "And you're not either. Lex will wait if he cares about you. Don't jump into it because you feel... ugh hot and bothered by him. Especially if he is making you feel obligated. He's not making you feel guilty about it is he?"

"Can we please not be so descriptive?" It was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Is that you're way of saying he's being an ass?"

"No. He's not pressuring me into... doing the deed," she muttered. Her arms crossed and she pouted like a child who had been denied something she wanted.

"We will not use those terms with you. Those terms are for different kinds of girls..."

"You mean sluts?" Charlie smirked up at him.

"Exactly. Do you want to be called a slut?" Max matched her own smirk without hesitation.

"You are so annoying," she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"But you love me cause I'm you're twin brother," he chuckled and they started walking again.

"If only we had been triplets. Then I could have chosen a favorite..."

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny Charlie," he muttered with sarcasm.

--

Chuck followed the limo Blair took to some restaurant. He of course expected this after what he learned last night. Only he hoped that he was still wrong. Perhaps she was going there to meet up with her mother or one of her friends. Ephram was not with her though and that was not a good sign. If it was just a lunch date with friends then she would take their baby, like always. Slowly he rolled down his window, happy she had chosen a window seat. After a few minutes he saw a man enter the restaurant.

"Bastard," he muttered and narrowed his eyes. Blair jumped up from the table and hugged him with a big smile. What were they not going to kiss? Then again if anyone in public knew her they would call Chuck. So they were going to play it safe then. Too bad he was watching. They sat down at the table across from each other. The way Blair kept on laughing at practically everything the other man said made Chuck's blood boil. It was then he brought out an envelope. Why the hell did he have that? Chuck squinted his eyes, but was unable to make out what the man took out of it.

"What the hell?" His voice was rather loud, but no one was around him. He pushed himself against the limo door. Both Blair and the other man looked at several things, but he only saw the backs of the white paper. She started to smile and he would point things out with a smirk of his own. When his hand touched Blair's chuck felt his reach for the door handle. He quickly stopped himself though. They had not done anything yet... Well he knew that they had, but right now there was no proof. Why the hell was she doing this to him? He watched with jealous eyes throughout the entire lunch. When they got up to leave he rolled up the window.

"Follow them," Chuck instructed his driver. It wasn't his usual one because that one knew Blair. He had hired this one so no questions would be asked. The limo driver nodded his head and followed Blair's limo. The other man had not gotten into it, but had his own car. Chuck knew if he had entered _their_ limo he would have wanted to taste blood.

"Stop," he commanded when the other cars had done the same. Blair and the other man got out again and went into... A fucking lingerie store? It was her favorite one too. Chuck clenched his teeth and felt like he wanted to break something. No, not just anything. He wanted to wrap his hands around the man's neck and snap it in half. That would make him feel better, he was sure of it. But for now he had to just watch. They had not kissed... There would be hell to pay if they did though. His dark eyes followed their every move.

--

"I hate you," Charlie whispered, but still clung to his chest tightly. They were in the center of their group, but she had no plans of letting go of him. Why had she agreed to this? Well because Max had claimed she was scared, but that was incorrect. It was not that something silly like an attraction, The London Dungeon, put fear in her. Sure they had just started and her heart beat seemed a little too fast, but that was just because of the situation. It was simple that she liked to know where she was going. And right now in this stupid Labyrinth with reflections of them everywhere, and stupid people in costumes jumping out every five seconds... Well it freaked her out a bit. Plus the unknown always made her feel sick to her stomach. Why had he allowed her horrid brother to do this to her? To Andrea?

"No you don't Bass," Lex smirked. A person jumped out and everyone screamed, but Lex never flinched. Charlie was practically on him now and he had to force her to keep moving. A low chuckle came from his lips. "It's a show baby, completely fictitious. Do you honestly believe I'd ever put you in any real danger?" His eyebrows raised in question.

"Well..."

"Feeling a little lost?" A prolonged voice whispered into her ear. Charlie jumped as an ear shattering scream came from her lips. She was officially on top of Lex and he carried her. Her eyes narrowed in on the man in costume clothing of the 1537 prisoners as he winced.

"Congratulations sis, you scared him without a mask on," Max smirked. Andrea smacked him in the back of the head and pushed him forward. Slowly Lex tried to put Charlie down, but she refused. The man finally seemed to recover and motioned towards them.

"You can get down, I'm not coming near you again," he muttered. Charlie clenched her teeth, baring them on accident. He pointed at her. "Did you just growl at me?"

"Be careful, she bites too," Lex remarked with a cocky grin. The man disappeared into their reflections again, but a guide had now once again joined them. It seemed this part was over, thank God. Slowly Charlie got back on her feet, but still clung to Lex. She may have hated him, but if needed, he would be her human shield. Hey, it was wrong for both of them to go if only one had to.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" Andrea scrunched her nose in disgust. No one in their large group, even those they had not known, seemed to be too fond of it either. They entered a room and the smell got worst. Then cries of panic and pain echoed throughout the room.

"Bring out thee dead!" An actor shouted, dressed in period clothing of the 1600's. Charlie rolled her eyes, see he wasn't all that scary. Andrea stopped and turned around with a gasp.

"I know! This is the Great Plague of London in 1665. They called it the bubonic plague and it's when thousands perished in agony," she explained.

"Nerd," Lex mouthed, but made sure Andrea saw it. Charlie giggled until the death glare was shot from her best friend. Max still frowned in confusion, but then looked up, alert and with a smile.

"No dude it was in that movie... Um... The one with like the two vampires and then the little girl one... You know that chick in the Spider man movies, but she's really little. And it's got like Tom Cruise and then Brad Pitt and he bites the little girl with the plague, but her moms all dead, gross, and shit. That's what it is right?" Max looked between the three. Andrea sighed, well at least he had learned something... Even if it had been from Tom Cruise and Brat Pitt.

"Oh my God man yes. You are so right. Dude this is tight," Another teenage boy in front of them had whipped around. Max smiled and nodded.

"See I told you," the Bass boy felt much accomplished while his new _friend _praised him for such _useful _knowledge. He then opened his both to speak again, but was interrupted. The tour guide shot them all a not so nice look and then motioned for them to follow him to another room. They were taken to a "secret treatment room" and actors told them the history and horrid ways people were treated for it back in time. Others portrayed death collectors and wondered through the room, often making the group separate, and piled up the decayed bodies. Charlie made a sound of apparent disgust when some pretended to vomit too close to her shoes.

"Get some of that fake vomit on my Gucci shoes and you'll be throwing up real blood," she threatened. Lex looked at her in amusement while the actor pretended to crawl away in agony. A smile of satisfaction appeared on her lips as she glanced down at her still clean shoes. Yep, she ruled and gave orders pretty much wherever she went.

--

Chuck had followed Blair and the man all day. Okay so technically they had not been together for more than a few hours, but still. _His_ wife was not supposed to spend a few hours, if any for that matter, with another man. Especially when the agenda involved going to a lingerie store and making purchases. He had not been able to see who bought them, but had an idea. And other men had not right to buy _his_ wife lingerie. That might mean they saw her in them too which made Chuck want to kill someone. That particular man looked like a very nice target in fact.

The limo stopped at some studio/apartment place. It looked like it held both residential and business affairs. Well he doubted they had any business to partake in here. Chuck narrowed his eyes when they emerged from their cars. The limo Blair had been drove off and she walked inside with the man. What bothered Chuck the most was that she still had the lingerie bag from before. So if they were meeting for business then why did she need new underwear?

"Driver go find out what apartment number that man and women are going to," Chuck gave orders, tone very business like. He had not bothered to sound pleasant. The new employee nodded, turned off the limo, and then ran across the street. Chuck waited very impatiently for him to come back. Finally after what seemed like hours, but he knew was only minutes he returned. The idiot sounded out of breath as he spoke.

"The man at the front desk was new. He only knows that they are on the third floor Mr. Bass," he explained. Chuck rolled his eyes at the incompetence of the driver.

"Fine," he barked and rolled up the window that separated them. Then he rolled down his own window as dark eyes flickered to the third floor. The whole front of the building had large windows across it. Hardly any had curtains and if they did they were shear. He waited, most of them came off as empty.

"Blair," he breathed. She walked across one of the windows, he was sure of it. His stomach felt sick when the man that had been with her all day did the same. "Come back in front of the window." He sounded like a mad man, but could care less. No one was here to hear him and if they were and had a problem with it, then screw them. And then she came back, but instantly he wanted to take back the request. For she practically skipped in lingerie as she crossed where the window showed. The other man walked by again, right behind her. He had some kind of case in his hand, but Chuck had not looked to see what it was. Instead he just stared and waited for them to come across again. He felt the fury build within him, his blood boiled, and he wanted to scream. He clenched his fists, only being distracted when something snapped. His eyes looked down to see the pen he had in two. He dropped the now useless object and reached for his phone.

"DRIVE TO THE ARCHIBALDS!" he boomed and hit a few buttons. He needed to talk to Nate. Nate would know what to do. Chuck was going to stop this, but first he needed to calm down. No matter how impossible achieving that seemed.

--

There were several other attractions that followed after the Bubonic Plague one. They had a fake trial and were sentenced to hang, then went on a freaky boat ride, and after that something to do with Sweeney Todd. Both Andrea and Charlie preferred the Johnny Depp version a bit more. Now they had arrived at the Jack the Ripper section. Charlie and Andrea had wanted to see this part the most. They had studied about it before and alike anyone else who heard of the crime, became interested out of the fact that no one knew his identity. The girls now looped arms and walked in front of the boys. They followed the group to a recreated Buck's Row and were told of the first three murders.

"Jack the Ripper preyed on women who walked these dark streets at night," the man explained with a thick accent. Luckily for this part of the tour he had dropped the language of the latter periods. He circled the group and motioned with his hands as he explained, how theatrical. "His alleged victims piled up in numbers, but we are only certain of three. The rest could be copy cats, but these three were truly tortured, their bodies mortified by this sick being."

"Weren't there five that were proven?" Charlie whispered to Andrea. She was sure the man meant to say he would only tell of three, but knew historians had proved five. Andrea nodded her head, but then the man practically jumped in front of them.

"Those who made noise in the night would be found by him! A beautiful young girl like yourself would have screamed only to be finally found when morning came and the streets were stained with your blood," he exasperated, hands pointed at Charlie.

"He just called you a prostitute," Max laughed, apparently he had paid attention. The man glared at Max, but people around him joined in on the laughter. Charlie stepped back and allowed Lex's arms to circle around her waist.

"Do not mock such a man, for I tell you it is unwise. If you do not believe me then walk through these doors now and see his victims in their mutilated state. Max rolled his eyes, interlaced his hand with Andrea's, and followed the group into the room. Charlie turned to Lex, both of them had not moved yet. The street, even though not real, had crept her out a bit, but in a good way. It was history which made it ten times more evil.

"Come on baby. I don't want to be around when Ella Beaton gets her STD infested body cut up," Charlie smirked and they moved along. Lex laughed into her ear and the door shut behind them. It was where three models of the victims were, Charlie studied them closely. Oh to be a concubine in London...

--

Chuck raised his hand to knock on Nate's door, but instead it opened. Nate looked at him and frowned. It was because he hadn't called, but there were plenty of times Chuck had stopped by without calling. Okay so not lately when he probably should have with everything Nate was going through, but they may be in the same boat right now. He took a step back and mustered up his usual smile.

"Nathaniel I was just coming to see you. Are you on your way out?" Chuck asked as he looked over his friends appearance. Alright he was on his way out. Nate had on running attire, great no one could ever mess up that stupid schedule. He wouldn't mess it up for anything.

"Well I'm on my way out for a run. I would ask you to join me, but I know how you hate running," Nate smiled. It was the first one Chuck had seen from him in a long time. Little had Nate known Chuck had seen this one coming. He held up the bag he brought with him.

"Actually I think I might join you. We have a few things to talk about anyways," Chuck informed him before he invited himself into Nate's home. He knew Nate probably looked more confused than ever now. With good reason too since Chuck never ran, but it's not like it could be that hard. And it wasn't because Blair and her lover looked amazing, but because he really had to talk to Nate. That's what he kept repeating in his head at least.

"Well it must be serious if the great Chuck Bass is going to run," Nate chuckled. Chuck ignored him though and went into the bathroom. "Don't tell me someone's worried the new hotter Blair is going to run around on him with someone else?" his tone held amusement and it was in a complete joking matter. Chuck however found no humor in it whatsoever.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he scoffed and opened the door. His other clothes had been abandoned on the floor and he had on the running ones. Usually he would care about them wrinkling, but his mind was a little occupied right now.

"Relax Chuck I haven't even seen Blair lately. I just heard from Serena that she's looking tan and skinny, but in a healthy way of course. It was only a joke, Blair would never cheat on you," he shrugged it off. Chuck nodded and tried his best to get his expression back to normal. "Now let's get a move on. I'm already behind schedule," he nodded towards the door. Chuck followed him and was quiet the whole way down. Nate was dense most of the time, but if he acted too weird then his friend would know something was up. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

"Nathaniel I think Blair is having an affair." It left his lips without permission. Nate immediately froze and stared at Chuck. People looked at them for the sudden stop so Chuck nudged him. "Just jog," he commanded and did the same. Nate was right next to him.

"Chuck what do you mean you think Blair is having an affair?" he questioned, "I mean I know you get jealous, but we both know that she would never..."

"She's coming home late, we haven't had sex in a while, she lied about taking aerobics classes, the credit card was charged for lunch of two people yesterday, she has all this new underwear I have never seen, all this new jewelry I have never seen, and today I followed her. She went to some building across town and the next thing I know she walks by a window with underwear on and a man behind her. He's even in her phones recent contacts, he's called her about a hundred times. I even called him with her phone and he said why are you calling, you told me not to when your husbands around. Then she called him when she thought I was asleep and the things she said to him..." Chuck shook his head and clenched his teeth. He was so livid the jog hadn't even bothered him yet.

"Oh..." Nate spoke slowly, "Well all that sounds... I'm really sorry Chuck. I mean with Vanessa it was a shock, but I also sort of let it happen. With Blair I would think that she could never... Are you sure that it isn't all one big..." He was never able to finish, but interrupted by his best friend.

"What do you mean you let it happen? She went to Europe and then wrote a letter when the affair had already started. There was nothing you could do. You can't prevent these things," Chuck snapped. Honestly what was Nate on about now? Nate slowly looked at him, but then forward again.

"Well I mean when she went to Europe things weren't all that great. Then when she stayed long I would call and a man would answer her phone. Instead of saying anything though I just accepted the lies. Now since I know I've actually spoken to the man. He told me if I paid him then he'd break it off with her and send her back to me, but I refused. I'm not going to make her stay with me if she doesn't want to. I mean look at me, I work out every day and I still look good for my age. If she's going to leave me in this condition then I don't want to be her last option," Nate started to get upset himself.

"So you're telling me that you could have stopped it when it first started. Like all they usually want is money and if they get it then you can have your wife back?" Chuck questioned quickly.

"Well I don't know Chuck. Not all people who have an affair with women want money. Sometimes it's the woman that brings it on. I've been talking to some other guy that this has happened to and he told me his wife simply wanted a younger him. You know he hadn't let himself go, but wasn't in great shape and his wife was. Then again though he did pay the man off, but she ended up divorcing him anyways so..." Nate shook his head and the idea away. Chuck on the other hand hung on each word.

"After her paid the man to stay away did he try to get his wife back? Or was it done out of bitterness to divorce and leave her with nothing?" he furthered, voice nervous.

"Why does that matter?" Nate frowned.

"Because Nathaniel!" he shouted. His voice was quickly lowered then, "Because if he had no intention of getting back together with her then the divorce was brought on by him, but if he did try afterwards and it didn't work then paying them off won't work either."

"Well he wanted to divorce her, but I don't like how you're thinking Chuck. If Blair is having an affair then you can't force her to stay married to you by getting rid of all other options. She'll only be with you if she wants to be. I hate to say it, but after all the evidence you've provided it seems like she found you, but a younger you. Sometimes we can't help when people aren't attracted to us anymore,"he sighed. Nate thought what he heard was impossible. Blair loved Chuck very much, but... Everything Chuck had said, it just sounded, well not good. He only hoped it wasn't true, for both of his friends sakes.

"Are you suggesting Blair doesn't find me attractive anymore? If I want her to stay married to me then she will. This whole affair will be ended one way or the other if I have to hire a hit man and take care of the bastard indefinitely," Chuck spoke with much threat in his voice. Nate looked to him with worried eyes. He was surprised Chuck had not already confronted the guy. The fact he hadn't done so was not a good sign.

"Chuck just calm down. Now if you go and do something like that you'll never get her back. I personally still can't believe this is happening, but if it is then you should not stay married to her," he tried, but Chuck's eyes narrowed, "Fine, but what if she's.... you know in love with him? Killing him will only make her not want to be with you more. She hasn't left you for him yet so she still has some attachment to you. You need to convince her that he means nothing and she'll come back to you. Then with counseling you guys could try and work it out."

"Please," Chuck scoffed, "We don't need counseling. All we need is that loser out of the picture and then me fucking Blair till she can't remember his name. There will be a fight, but the only one she'll have to go to afterwards will be me. I'm getting rid of him one way or the other," his voice showed how livid he was.

"Chuck..." Nate warned.

"Just forget we ever had this conversation Nathaniel. I have a few things to take care of now," he went for the limo that pulled up, "Speak of this to no one, not even Blair." Nate nodded slowly, but still had that nervous look in his eye. Chuck ignored it completely though and got into the limo. He took out his phone and dialed a number, "This is Chuck Bass. I want you to call the bank. Inform them a large sum of money may be taken out of my account by check in the near future. Also I want a plane ticket going one way out of the country, I don't care where. Have it delivered to my office in an envelope by the end of today, no excuses."

--

After the London Dungeon Attraction the boys headed to the first high class bar they were able to find. The girls had ran back to the hotel since they _needed_ to change, but were coming as well. The place wasn't that loud, but it wasn't much like the Palace Bar or anything. Still Max and Lex pushed through, drinks in hand, and found a booth. It was in the back, but also in perfect view for whoever came through the door. That way when the girls showed up they would spot them and no confusion would take place.

"How much longer do you think they'll be?" Lex asked Max. The Bass boy finished a large sip of his beverage and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know man, I mean it's Charlie and Andrea. I doubt they'll be too long, but if they are re-doing their hair and make-up... Then we could be here all night," he smirked. His best friend chuckled in agreement and then knocked back one of the shots they had purchased. Neither wanted to be plastered when the girls got here so they went slower than usual. Still it had been a long day and they never claimed to be saints.

"Oh my God! Alexander Sparks is that you?!" A familiar voice screeched. Lex winced and instantly ducked down in his seat. It was too late though because he had been spotted. Max frowned at the sight in confusion until none other than Ella Beaton appeared in front of their table. She flashed a flirtatious smile at both of them, but zoned in on Lex. "I can not believe you are here. And Max too. Wow it must be our lucky night."

"Our?" Max inquired. His tone wasn't the least bit pleasant. He had hooked up with Ella, but she always had a thing for Lex. He also knew it wasn't that she actually liked him, but wanted to take him from Charlie. He would be dammed if the British slut messed up another Bass relationship. Her father, Lord Marcus or whatever, had done that in the past.

"Well, I'm here too of course. Ella is visiting with family and like you she of course took her best friend. Long time no see Bass," Belle smirked. She had come out of nowhere and Max's face fell. Her eyelashes batted as she put her hand on her hip and swayed it seductively. Great, this was just what he needed. His own version of crazy psycho bitch, even though they only slept together once, with the other.

"Then Max and I hope you two have fun. We're waiting for our girlfriends. They should be here any minute," Lex spoke up. His eyebrows raised to make it apparent he wanted neither of them here. The last thing he wanted or needed tonight was a fight with Charlie. Ella was the one person his girlfriend hated more than anyone. Ella was the one person who always screwed things up between him and Charlie more than anyone.

"Actually I need to talk with Max," Belle interrupted and moved towards him. Her hand placed itself on Max's shoulder and she strategically sat down next to him. Max immediately brushed it off and tried to scoot away from her. Her lips pouted and she played it off with a laugh. "Oh come on Bass, I'll be quick. I was just talking to my mother and she told me some things about your father... I thought you'd want to know."

"Well then tell me now? What do you know Belle? Say it and leave," Max ordered and rolled his eyes. Lex noticed Ella was now beside him. See this girl was freakishly sneaky. He moved up against the corner of the booth, but she was once again right by him. Max better hurry up with this.

"Buy me a drink first. I fear that without a beverage my dry throat my give out completely," Belle stressed. She put her hand to her throat for dramatic effect. Max's eyes connected with Lex's. After the intense stare Max sighed and signaled the waiter.

"You better be quick," he muttered and ordered her a drink. Both Ella and Belle smirked, plan in action. Once the drink was in front of her she took a sip. Then her body turned towards Max and her leg brushed against his.

"Well you see... My mother's name is Elle, she's a bit older than your parents, but... Let's just say she knows him, like you know me." Belle winked at him. Max shook his head, lips twisted with disgust.

"Nice try, but my father loves my mother. He isn't having an affair, trust me I'd know," Max spat.

"You're not fooling either one of us with that story. Take a look at Max's parents and even you won't believe the whore that is your mother," Lex added. Belle glared at him and then turned back to Max.

"I wasn't talking about now. I mean she knows him from the past. You see your dad was involved with her and a certain gentleman's club," Belle started up again.

"Don't forget Jason Baizen's fathers partake in it all as well," Ella smirked. Lex rolled his eyes and removed her hand that had ended up on his leg. How the hell had she managed to do that again?

"You both should know anything involving a Baizen shouldn't be trusted," Lex interrupted. Ella turned towards him with an evil grin. Her hand placed itself on his chest as she stroked the material of his shirt.

"I've heard Charlie's been involved with both Baizen's a few times. Not to mention Max's mother as well. Perhaps you should take your own advice. No sense in being with someone you can't trust," Ella whispered. Max was too busy listening to Belle, even though with each word he cared less. His parents past was complicated, that much he knew already.

"Compared to you who's been involved with everyone? A common whore against my girlfriend? Charlie wins every time," Lex responded without any remorse in his voice. Ella pulled back, face flashed with hurt, but the dark eyes that had been watching were already gone now.

--

Blair walked out of her dressing room now fully clothed. Today had been great, even the lunch she had told him exactly what she wanted for Chuck. They only had a few more sessions scheduled, and only one of those were to finish taking pictures. Then she'd be done with this, back home with Ephram all the time, and Chuck would have his much deserved sexy pictures of Blair.

"Brayden!" She called to the photographer. He had just gotten off his phone and looked very pale. He was a friend of one of her mothers photographers. She had not wanted one Eleanor Waldorf knew, but someone that could be trusted. He finally looked up and walked over to her. "Hey, I was just going to say I'll see you tomorrow and how pleased I am with the pictures so far. Is something wrong?" It's not like she knew him that well, but enough to know he wasn't looking to good.

"Um... No. I mean with our photo shoot it's going great, but something in my personal life... Yeah not so much," Brayden laughed nervously. Blair quirked an eyebrow. She had always found gossip interesting, no matter what form it came in.

"Well you can confide in me if you want. If it's on a romantic level I'm sure I can help," she told him. A huge smile appeared on her lips as Chuck came to mind. Honestly she felt like a silly school girl with a crush. They had not been so lovey-dovey last night, but she knew it was just because his stress from work. She was sure when she got home, they would make up again. She wouldn't be home late so it could actually happen, literally.

"Well I mean it does technically have to do with one of my clients. You sort of met her the other day, Sherry. Well her and I have been seeing each other, but she's married... I think her husbands found out," Brayden sighed. His voice was really low. Obviously he had not wanted people who passed to hear him. Then again, infidelity was something to be ashamed about in Blair's opinion.

"That doesn't sound good Brayden. One thing Chuck has taught me is not to get involved with clients, especially married ones," Blair asserted. Chuck had mentioned it as a joke about someone at his office before, a man and woman who had been fooling around, but still he had said it. And even his perverted comments could be considered as wisdom in some cultures.

"Has he learned that from experience? Don't tell me he cheated on you with someone at work," he assumed. Blair almost started to laugh. Immediately she shook her head and opened her mouth to correct him.

"No, Chuck would never cheat on me. Especially with someone at his office, he has far more class than that. I would never cheat on him either, we love each other too much. You are way off base with that one buddy," she chuckled. Brayden noticed she had not realized that in a way she flat out insulted him. After only working for her for a few days though he was strangely used to this.

"Well alright then, I guess I'll figure it out. See you tomorrow Blair," he nodded and then walked off. Blair just smiled and walked towards the elevator. She really hoped Chuck would come home early. They deserved a night together. Honestly they hadn't had one, well that didn't result in a fight, for what seemed like forever. She actually felt very excited as the butterflies swarmed in her stomach.

--

"Okay so what's the plan? Make the boys jealous? Destroy the sluts? What does Charlie Bass have up her sleeve this time?" Andrea asked with excitement. It was not a good feeling, but more of an anxious one. A ton of emotions pumped through her veins, but jealousy had turned to blatant anger and overpowered the rest. Had she been alone and seen Max with the girls, she knew only strength now would have faltered. But fortunately that wasn't the case. Her best friend was here with her, for once in the same situation. And Charlie was stronger, braver, and never took things sitting down. She never surrendered, but fought back and usually won with little effort. No matter the cost or how many hated her for it; in fact that only seemed to give her more motive.

"Nothing," Charlie responded, voice just above a whisper. All her eyes focused on was Ella as she stroked her boyfriends chest. The slut was practically in his lap. In that moment she hadn't even cared her best friend was in the same boat. Her butterflies felt like they had died, the swarming had come to an abrupt halt. Why was Ella here? More importantly why had Lex given her the time of day when he knew how much Charlie hated her.

"Charlie?" Andrea asked and touched her arm. She had never seen her best friend like that. Usually Charlie would get angry, storm over there, and say the one thing that would bring Ella to tears. Right now she just stood there though, solemn look on her face. All of the energy Andrea had before was now gone because of it.

"I think I have heartburn. That's the only way I can explain this. My heart hurts... It has to be heartburn," she uttered. Charlie's hand placed itself on her chest. It felt as if someone had stabbed and now burned it. The only explanation had to be a medical condition. She had never felt like this before. It was worse then when she thought Lex wasn't going to ask her to be his boyfriend. Because now she was his girlfriend, but with the way Ella was practically on him it looked like he wanted more. What if she wasn't enough?

"It's probably just something you ate," Andrea lied for her best friends benefit. She then motioned towards the boys. She was pissed at Lex, but at least he pushed Belle away. In that moment Lex had not. "Why don't we just go over there, act pissed, and tell them we're going back to the hotel. We can even tell Ella to beware of Jack the Ripper since he likes British whores... How bout it C?"

"No," Charlie shook her head, "I feel sick. I need to go to the bathroom, now." She then took off before anyone had seen her. She knew they weren't in New York, but even people she did not know... Well she never wanted people to see her looking hurt. Andrea wasn't sure what to do so she just stood there. She wanted to go after her best friend, but the boys needed to be confronted as well. She had never seen Charlie like that and it scared her. Lex had not cheated on her, yet, but with Charlie a boy never even came close to doing something. Her best friend was perfect, everyone wanted her. There was no way she had been prepared for that kind of rejection. Sure she had seen him with other girls in compromising positions, but now Lex and her were together. Andrea's eyes narrowed as she turned to look at both boys. It was then Max's eyes suddenly connected with hers. They widened in fear when hers lit up like fire.

--

"ANDREA WAIT!" Max shouted as he ran after his girlfriend. The moment he saw her he knew it wasn't good. He nudged Lex and they both ran after her. Charlie was not in sight, but unfortunately it looked like Ella and Belle had followed them.

"OH SHUT UP!" Andrea raged and spun around. She had stopped outside, on a bridge, over a river of some kind. Her eyes burned with fury and her arms flailed. "I DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME FOR YOU RIGHT NOW MAX OR YOUR EXCUSES!" Max flinched, but then noticed her rage was now directed at his best friend. "AND YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE RAN OFF! GOD I KNEW SHE SHOULD HAVE NEVER GONE OUT WITH YOU! MAX CHANGED OR SO I THOUGHT, BUT EVERYONE KNOWS YOU NEVER WILL!" Her hands flashed to attack Lex, but Max caught her.

"Andrea we weren't even doing anything. You need to calm down and let us explain," Max tried to reason. He was thankful she wasn't trying to attack him, but also feared for his best friend. "Where is Charlie?" He quickly got it in before she went off on another rampage.

"Probably crying her eyes out. As intended," Ella smirked and leaned against the bridge. Everyone turned to look at her. Lex glared, he had never wanted to hit a girl until now. By the looks of Andrea though he noted someone may do it for him. Only then Belle decided to open her mouth.

"Mine was actually not planned out as well. Listen to his excuses if you want to Archibald, but you're clearly not enough for Max. Or else he wouldn't have bought me a drink to begin with," Belle told her. She played the innocent act rather well and Andrea's face fell.

"She's lying!" Lex stepped in to defend his friend. "Well he did buy her a drink, but..."

"BUT WHAT?!" Andrea shouted. "AND WHY ARE YOU EVEN SPEAKING? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK ANYTHING FROM YOUR MOUTH IS WORHT ANYTHING!? YOU MAY HAVE HAD CHARLIE FOOLED, BUT I HOPE SHE NEVER WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" She tried to go towards him again, but Max intervened... the second time.

"Like that's a bad thing," Ella scoffed and rolled her eyes. A sinister smirk then graced her lips as she shrugged. "I do love how you still are so quick to accuse Lex without an explanation though. Obviously you have no trust for him and with Charlie running off..." Her body turned towards Lex. "Well I feel kind of bad Sparks. Looks like all along you weren't her equal like you thought you were. Charlie obviously doesn't give a..." Suddenly they all saw a flash of brown curls and then Ella screamed. All eyes widened when Charlie, who was rather tiny compared to Ella's height, grabbed hold of her hair and started to yank with all her might. "YOU STUPID BITCH LET GO OF ME!" Ella shrieked.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN WHORE!" Charlie shot back, no sign of letting up. Max in all honesty preferred to not try and separate this one. After all his sister was winning...

"FUNNY HE DIDN'T SEEM LIKE YOUR BOYFRIEND WHEN HE LET ME PRACTICALLY GET IN HIS LAP!" Ella cried and gave Charlie a push. She stumbled back and hit the ground.

"Charlie!" Lex stumbled towards her, but she was already back on her feet.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Charlie seethed. Lex attempted to grab her, but she pushed past him.

"Baby let's just go," he ushered. She had none of it though. Lex had never seen her like this, none of them had. Andrea realized all her hurt had turned to rage. She also probably had been off to the side and heard everything Ella admitted to. Ella suddenly looked really scared and started to back away.

"Stay away from me you crazy bitch," she spat. Charlie laughed like she was crazy, but then pounced. "BELLE HELP ME!" Belle's eyes widened as Charlie slapped her best friend across the cheek. She instantly moved forward so they both could take the enraged, tiny brunette down, but something stopped her...

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY BEST FRIEND!" Andrea roared and grabbed hold of Belle's hair. Unlike Charlie she was tall and had no problem to tackle Belle.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Belle protested as Andrea pushed her shoulders against the ground. Finally she pushed Andrea off and got to her feet. Only to be attacked again as Andrea stormed towards her and pushed with all her might. "OH MY GOD!" Belle's back hit the edge of the low railing on the bridge. "MAX! LEX! DO SOMETHING TO CONTROL THEM!"

"I'm good. How about you Lex?" Max asked. His best friend only nodded in agreement. Lex Sparks had never seen Charlie Bass like this... over him... It was really, really, really hot.

"THAT IS FOR TOUCHING MY BOYFRIEND!" Charlie slapped Ella harshly across her cheek. "THAT IS FOR TRYING TO MAKE HIM THINK I DON'T CARE!" And another slap. "AND THIS IS FOR ACTUALLY THINKING YOU'RE HIGH ENOUGH ON TEH SCALE AS A HUMAN BEING TO EVEN PLOT AGAINST ME!" Ella looked stunned when no slap came. But then Charlie gave one final push and the girl fell backwards, off the bridge, into the water. Her scream only escaped seconds before it was covered by a splash.

"YOU'RE NEXT!" Andrea shot Belle a sarcastic smile and then pushed her in. Both best friends had never felt such a thrill. The other two, felt soaked, cold, and wanted to cry.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS!" Ella shivered and stood up in the water. Belle nodded with her. To be honest both looked ridiculous with black streaks of mascara down their cheeks.

"And you should learn to buy waterproof make-up," Charlie smirked. Andrea giggled and both girls pounded their fists together. "I think we should go now best friend." She turned towards the taller brunette.

"Me too best friend," Andrea agreed. Both girls looped arms. "Bye two hoes for the price of one. Seems like our boyfriends aren't going to buy tonight," She waved at Belle and Ella.

"Or ever," Charlie added with a wink. They then both turned around and went towards the limo. Both boys still stood there stunned until they realized they were leaving. Lex and Max both tried to get their first. Both planned on pushing one girl out the limo and riding alone with their girlfriend. Only when they got their the limo door was locked, girls inside. Both pounded their fists on the windows. It rolled down to reveal a smirking Charlie and Andrea.

"Charlie make Andrea get out. We need the limo now," Lex urged her.

"I don't think so Sparks. Andrea push my sister out now," Max ordered. Both girls shared a look and then turned back to the boys and laughed.

"Actually you two..." Andrea started.

"Are going to walk home," Charlie finished.

"And think about what you've done. By the way tonight..." Andrea trailed off for Charlie.

"Are sleeping with each other. You may have not done anything to make us breakup with you, but..."

"You should know better than to talk to girls we hate. Have fun boys."

"I'm sure it will be a lonely night." Charlie and Andrea both then waved as the limo drove off. They could hear the girls laughter even a little after it was out of sight. Both boys felt their mouthes drop open. It was official, their girlfriends were not about to take crap from anyone without punishment. How times had changed for the Upper East Sider's...

--

Chuck's cell phone screen flashed with Blair's caller ID. It was very late and he was supposed to be home by now. His hand hit the ignore button and set it down. He then looked back up to his PI in front of him. The man handed him an envelope.

"It's all here?" Chuck questioned, eyebrows raised. His PI nodded with a smirk. He had always been employed by the Bass men. Before it had been Bart more than Chuck, but times had changed.

"The threat letter, check, and ticket... Everything," he confirmed. Chuck nodded, checked inside it, and then handed it back to him.

"Make sure our friend at the address I gave you gets it soon," he instructed. His PI nodded and then took out a brief case. "I assume that is the other matters I asked you to attend to?"

"Of course Mr. Bass. Here they are," he replied. Chuck watched as he set down three folders. One was for Blair, the next for Charlie, and the third for Max. His eyes moved across the room to the picture of his father, but then he ignored it. Maybe the old man had taught him something after all. Regardless, he wasn't going to dwell on it. He turned back to his PI and held out his hand.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

--

A/N: Phew that chapter was work. Could anyone else imagine Chuck's voice perfectly on that last line, which should sound familiar btw. Well make sure to review if you want more. Tell me what you thought of everything! Don't forget to go to the fab four site for pictures and please comment there too. I really want to get the site going!


	41. Annulment in Athens

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **Annulment in Athens**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied red lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No".

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Especially you guys who go into detail and point out scenes that you really liked and what you liked about them! That so helps me for future writing because I do want to write what you guys want to read, but that sort of comes with the territory I suppose. Don't forget to visit the site and leave a comment there if you do. Enjoy!

--

"Come on Chuck. Don't you want to get in the pool with me?" Blair smiled and spread her hands out in the water around her. Chuck pursed his lips and looked down at her. He was still in his clothes, out of the water. She pouted her own ruby lips and raised her eyebrows. "Baby nobody is here, the door is locked, and it's after hours. It's time you used your own hotel's pool to its full advantage." To tempt him even more she moved one of her bikini straps down her shoulder.

"I'm surprised you want to swim after all those aerobics classes you've been taking. Aren't they supposed to tire you out?" he pressed. Lately he had been like this and she hadn't known why. The photo shoots, well what she told him were aerobics classes, were during the day when he was not home. Why had it bothered him so much if he wasn't even there to see her?

"Chuck," she tried to smile, "Exercise gives you energy and you sleep better at night. Now come get in the pool with me. Forget the clothes." A small laugh graced her lips, but died when his expression had not changed. "Seriously what is wrong with you?" her lips pursed.

"Nothing," he snapped. It took her off guard and she stepped back in the water. Then she turned around and started to walk to the other end of the pool. Her strap was pulled back up in the process as she almost went completely under water. It was seldom he ever yelled at her like that during a conversation, in a screaming fight yes, but otherwise no. Not to mention she hadn't the slightest idea what she had done wrong. Maybe this gift she had planned wasn't such a good idea after all.

Chuck watched as she swam away from him without another word. Okay so he had snapped at her and yelled, but what she was doing was worse. How had she honestly acted like that with him after what she had been doing behind his back each day while he was at work? It pissed him off to even think about it. His actions tonight were not helping though. The plan was to pull her back into him, get rid of her lover himself, and then make her pay for what she did. He refused to let her go though and hand her to someone else. Blair belonged to him, she was married to him. That's why he got up and went towards the water.

Blair wondered if she should turn around to see if he was still there. Really what had she done wrong? He was so short with her lately and always brought up the damn aerobics classes. They weren't even real and that made her sicker of them. She hated lying to him, but if she didn't then the present would be ruined. It was for being such a great husband. Now it seemed as if he was out to prove otherwise.

"I'm sorry baby," he whispered from behind. She froze up immediately, but softened when his arms went around her. The pool was heated, but nothing compared to his body heat. She felt his lips kiss her neck and couldn't help, but smile a bit. "You know I'm just... not big on swimming," his voice paused for a moment, but she did not notice it.

"I know," she replied as he kissed her neck. "But we both know that's only because when you were in high school you didn't want to be shirtless. Everyone would compare you to Nate; at least that's what you told me. Only Nate's not around now," her body turned and pressed against him. She kissed his lips as his hands went to her bottom.

"Well then let's not mention him. We have no need to talk about others. All we need is each other," he murmured and pecked her lips. Blair started to kiss his own neck. His eyes rolled in back of his head, but he still felt sober. Well sexually sober was what he meant. Everything she did made him think that she had done it today with... _him_.

"Your hands feel so good," she giggled into his ear. He felt his heart rise and fall all at the same time. Did that mean they were the best or just good? Dammit why did he have to compete with some little prick when she was his wife? Suddenly he pulled away and made eye contact with her. She stiffened and looked on him with caution. "What is it Chuck?"

"I love you," he said solemnly. Blair frowned at the sad tone. Chuck of course noticed this and the error in his voice. His hands tightened around her and he forced a smile. "Look I was thinking that maybe it's time you and I took a vacation. We would of course take Ephram with us, but if we took Dorota then we would have a lot of time on our own. I even thought that we could leave tomorrow if we wanted to," he offered, voice hopeful.

"Chuck," Blair laughed nervously, "You... Where did this come from? You've been buried in your work lately. There's no way you could possibly have time for a vacation. We're fine right where we are."

"Are we?" he pressed.

"Excuse me?" it wasn't a clipped tone, but instead she just sounded more confused. His tone of voice and expression worried her. All the sudden he seemed sad, vulnerable, and upset over something. But what? And she knew that if she asked him then it would just lead to another fight. So instead she cupped his cheek with her hand and waited for his response.

"Just come away with me," he whispered. It sounded like a command despite his soft tone.

"You have work," Blair reminded him. Chuck shook his head.

"I'll do it on the trip or put it off and catch up when I get back. It's not important. You are." He wanted to make her see how much she meant to him. He wanted her to confess to what she had done, but tell him it had been a horrible mistake. That he was the only person she had ever loved and would never stop loving. More than anything though he never wanted to see her walk away from him for another man, especially after everything they had been through. Years ago the old Chuck would have walked out on her if she cheated on him, but not this one. This one had too much to lose. She was just confused, she had to be. They had everything together. This other man had just warped her mind and she was wrong, but they could get through it. He wasn't going to have it any other way.

"The twins will be back soon." Her voice faltered some. She wanted to go with him, but had worked so hard on his gift. And she also missed her babies a lot. If they came home and their mother wasn't there to greet them... Well there's no way she would enjoy a trip. She missed her children and she wanted them all here as a family.

"We could meet up with them. Fly them to wherever we go," he replied.

"But what if they want to come home? They love our home Chuck with their parents here, and their little brother. Not to mention they will start school before too long. And Nate... he needs us more than anything right now," Blair stuttered. It was hard to refuse this, but all of these things were important. Nothing was more important than him, but she wanted him beside her during all of this. No she needed him beside her.

His eyes fell from hers and he tried to hide his disappointed expression. Everything she had said involved him and her being together, but none of that registered with him. All it sounded to Chuck right now was her staying here to be with the man that was slowly replacing him. But he wasn't going to let that happen. If they stayed here…. then if he had to confront that man himself and force him on the plane he was going to. His eyes met hers again and they now looked determined, or at least it felt that way to Chuck.

"Fine, but tomorrow I want you to clear your schedule. I want to go shopping for Ephram. We could take him to the toy store and let him get anything he wants. We should also get the twins some things; you can shop for Charlie of course. And since Vanessa won't be here for Andrea, well we could help Nate out with that. He's okay with shopping for Andrew, but not her. And Lex of course... I know I'm not supposed to like him, but I do. So just tell me that tomorrow you are going to cancel everything else and spend the day with your son and your husband," Chuck finished. There was demand in his voice, but he had not yelled like their previous encounters.

Blair stared into his dark brown eyes. He was so set on this all of the sudden. She knew that she would have to call Brayden and put off the last day of picking/printing out the pictures. Perhaps if she and Chuck got finished early she would act like she was going to the store, run over, pick them out, run to the store, pick them up, and then maybe even hurry up and plan a private dinner where she would present them to him.

"Consider it cleared," Blair smiled. She felt Chuck sigh as if he was relieved. Had he doubted she wanted to spend time with him or something? Her train of thought was lost however when he leaned in and kissed her hungrily. Blair giggled and kissed him back. His hands lifted her petite waist and she wrapped her legs around his torso. "Oh Mr. Bass..."

"Mhmm Mrs. Bass..." Chuck moaned in response. Sex was going to be good tonight. He was pissed as hell, but they had gotten somewhere. He, as in her husband, was still more important to her than _him_. Now he was going to give them the best day tomorrow, watch her like a hawk to see if she tried to contact _him_, get rid of _him_, confront her about it, and then there was much more he needed to do with them... starting with fucking her until Chuck's name was the only one she remembered.

--

The teens had been in Athens, Green for a few days already. They had visited a ton of sights and now decided to take a few days at the beach. The boys however had refused to go at first so the girls put together a plan to make sure they were there the next day. They had been tricked by the girls, but had yet to realize it.

"Well I'm glad you boys finally decided to come to the beach with us today," Charlie smirked as they all stepped onto the sand. Lex had his arm around her shoulders as she held onto his hand. Max and Andrea were in a similar position as they trailed behind them. Lex looked back, exchanged a look with Max, and then pursed his lips.

"Yes well yesterday you made it seem as if the beach you went to was nude... here it does not seem to be the case," he muttered as he looked around. After the girls little display they had gotten all excited at another invitation. In fact the only reason it had not been passed up was because of that little factor. Charlie only smiled though as her and Andrea giggled.

"Sorry, but that was yesterday. Hopefully you have learned your lesson though. I would hate for you to reject the next idea when it could be something both of you would find extreme pleasure in," she sighed as she played the innocent act. Andrea raised her eyebrows at her own unhappy boyfriend.

"Well the upside is that we don't have to see you naked sis," Max refused to be beat. Andrea smacked him and Charlie rolled her eyes. Lex on the other hand kicked at the sand with his feet as he walked.

"Speak for yourself Bass," he mumbled. Charlie giggled and pecked his lips. Then she stopped, dropped her stuff, and pulled off the cover-up dress she had on. Andrea was right beside her and did the same thing. Both girls were in bikinis in a matter of seconds. Lex licked his lips as he overlooked his girlfriend. Charlie had on a very small bikini with black and white stripes. Not to mention her skin was tanned from the day before and her hair looked almost black. In her hair she had put a flower that was almost overlapped by her bangs, swooped to the side. "Maybe this beach thing isn't so bad," he smirked and put his arms around her waist. She giggled and started to kiss him. Max made a disgusted face and looked to Andrea.

"Well aren't you going to comment on my appearance Bass?" she pouted her lips and put her hands on her hips. Max stepped closer and examined her. She had on a plain white bikini and it showed way less skin than Charlie's. He wished he could switch out their bikinis, but knew better than to say that. Andrea was way more body conscious than his sister.

"I think..." he said slowly, "That you look..." By her face he knew she was not too happy with this form of torture. He chuckled and put his hands on her lower back. "Incredibly hot, sexy, and sweet... well in that you taste sweet, but let me make sure," with that his lips connected with hers. She accepted them graciously and most certainly did not turn down his tongue wanting entrance to her mouth either. Andrea giggled as she realized her best friend and Lex were in a very similar position right next to them.

"Damn American kids," an older man muttered as he walked past them. Charlie laughed and pushed a hand to Lex's chest. He glared at the man, but then smiled back at her. She then turned to see Andrea, who had freed herself also, and smiled at her.

"So before the locals attack what should we do?" Max sighed and looked around the beach. There was a group of Italian girls up on a hill of sand. They all giggled and waved at him. Andrea smacked his head and glared at the girls. "Relax Archibald I didn't mean literally... unless you would like to... Owe!" he winced in pain and rubbed his foot. Even without heals the girl could still do some damage.

"Well I am going swimming. As for what you do Bass I could care less," she spat and walked past him towards the ocean. Max sighed and looked to his sister and best friend. They both just shrugged. Finally he ran on after her. He abandoned his shirt on the way, already tanned. Luckily he had his mothers' skin and would not burn too badly. Lex had his mothers' skin too, but for that reason would burn easily.

"Let me put sunscreen on you, boyfriend," Charlie told him and reached in her bag. Lex scoffed and lied down on the towel she had spread out. "Don't you roll your eyes at me Sparks. We all know that your pale skin, as sexy as it is, will have you looking like a tomato at the end of the day. So off with the shirt," she commanded and got on her knees next to him.

"Well if you wanted me naked all you had to do was ask," he smirked. Charlie narrowed her eyes in response. So he sighed and did as she said. Then he sat up and held up his arms. Charlie giggled and started to rub a glob on him. "Geesh that shit is cold," he gasped.

"Oh don't be such a baby," she replied. He had to admit her hands felt so good. Charlie on the other hand admitted, to herself, how great he looked. "Have you been working out?" it slipped past her lips before she had a chance to stop it. Honestly though he was ripped. Not one of those huge muscle guys, but toned in a really sexy way... as in enough to now have a six pack.

"Oh come on Charlie don't sound so shocked," he rolled his eyes, but she knew by the grin he currently tried to hide how much he appreciated the compliment. "We run together all the time," he stated a known fact. For it was true that they did run together. Unlike Max, who got his exercise... well elsewhere, Lex liked the adrenaline rush of running.

"Face me with your back," she instructed. When he did this then she got back to the real conversation. "I'm not saying you don't keep in shape, but a six pack is not achieved by running Alexander. If I didn't know better I would say someone is trying to stay hot for their girlfriend. I realize I am a lot to match up to though," she teased. "Alright your completely covered in sunscreen," she patted his back. He turned around and pulled her into his lap.

"It seems you've discovered my secret Bass," he played along, "I was just too worried Gossip Girl would accuse me of being fat or something. After all my party lifestyle could catch up with me and standing next to you, the tiniest person on the planet, would not help." A chuckle escaped his lips at the suggestion.

"Not to mention your friends all have those easily looking good body types. I mean Archibald has that whole tan, tall, and lean thing going for him. Humphrey is one of those shorter, but muscular guys... and well Max is just, not my words at all, but his Bass manliness would overcome any flaws in his appearance. You on the other hand are just a pale little boy who sometimes I expect to hear a British accent from," she shrugged. He only laughed further and finally she smiled.

"Well pale I may be, but little not so much. As you can see your boyfriend is rather ripped...and hot. How does that make you feel Bass?" he faked a British accent. To be honest he was rather good at it. Almost as if it was his real voice or something...

"That makes me feel incredibly... well exactly what we both are, hot," she giggled as her lips brushed against his own. He pecked her lips a few times, deepened a kiss, and then broke apart before they were yelled at again. "You really are an amazing boy Alexander and now you look amazing too," she traced circles on his chest with her index finger.

"Please," he made a face, "I've always looked amazing. Society just lead you to believe otherwise. All this bullshit about tan, ripped men... so overrated. Pale boys are so much better." Her eyes lifted back up to him and she did agree with him. After all some of the hottest boys, well in her opinion, were pale. Lex was at the top of her list.

"Don't forget those eyes," she pointed out, "I'll admit dark ones can be sexy, seductive for some girls... aka my mother and Andrea, but for me it's the blue. They're so clear and gorgeous, yet sinister and seductive in their own way. All the qualities I look for in a man." A playful grin spread out on her face.

"I on the other hand am into girls with dark brown eyes. You know the kind that are doe looking, but also have an almond shape to them. So seductive and seem to tempt you at the slightest look. Framed by perfect dark brown curls, complete with naturally ruby red lips," his fingers ran over her lips. She smiled a bit, but her eyes stayed locked with his. Both were completely infatuated with each other. Sure the conversation was egotistical for both, but that's who they were. They were Charlie Bass and Lex Sparks, selfish, spoiled, bitchy, powerful, and completely sexy apart, but even more sexy when put together as a couple. "Well as fucking sexy was we both are and as long as this conversation could go on due to that factor..." he trailed off.

"Lex Sparks," Charlie faked a shocked expression, "Are you trying to tell me you wish to have a conversation that does not involve you groping my ass in the process? I'm astonished at how well I've trained you my pet." She did her best not to giggle at her own statement. Lex rolled his eyes, but the smirk remained on his lips.

"Actually," his hands went to her bottom, "I can multi-task pretty well baby. As for what I want to say though... there is a subject I would like us to approach. Something to show you how much pain I'm willing to go through for you." She raised her eyebrows in question. "I think I want to permanently claim you as my own," he explained.

"Sorry to say this, but I'm still not following. Care to elaborate?" she pushed her hand into his chest a bit. Lex stared at it for a moment and then connected her eyes with his own again. He parted his lips, but did not speak. This made her wonder more. Obviously whatever it was he seemed to actually be nervous about her reaction to it. She would definitely have to respond on a respectful level.

"How would you feel about your name written on me in permanent ink?" he decided to just blurt it out. Charlie frowned for a moment and looked down. Then her eyes widened and she stared into his own. "I was thinking on my hip," he added.

"You mean like a tattoo of my name?" she asked, disbelief in her tone. The whole suggestion sort of shocked her. It was the last thing she had ever thought would leave his lips and the shock would take a moment to get over. He nodded with a soft smile. She brushed her hair back and bit her bottom lip. "Well I mean it's sort of your decision and everything..." how did she feel about it?

"Well of course it is, but it's your name and I would like to hear your opinion. After all it's not exactly Upper East Side tradition, but when have we been traditional? Think of it as one of your piercings, but just a bit more personal," he told her. This did make her smile and her hand went to his hip. She imagined her first name there and took on a new feeling to the idea. It was a big step for him, he would be... hers. Any other girl who saw it would know that he had a thing for her and only her. She liked this idea very, very, very much. Not to mention how freaking hot it would look with his new abs.

"I think..." her eyes followed her hand that trailed back up his chest, "That idea is incredibly sexy." Her eyes met his as she finished it with a true Bass smirk. His whole countenance immediately lit up at her approval. It reminded her of a small child on Christmas. He was so cute and vulnerable in a few ways.

"Let's get it soon then. I want you to come with me," he returned, forehead rested against her own. She giggled a bit and brushed some of his hair back. "I know... I know... We're in another country, but Athens is our last stop. So let's go get it as soon as we return to the city. Before your brother can talk I out of it or some stupid thing messes up our plans I want to go get it done. To show how much I... care for you." She did not notice the pause, but he certainly did.

"Actually I was going to say okay, but after that little speech I'm more convinced. In fact let's not tell thing one or thing two over there," she motioned to Andrea and Max as they splashed around in the water, "Until it's over with. I don't want them to steal our idea or anything. My boyfriend has to be so much better than Andrea's." Her tone held slight tease, but he knew she was also quite serious.

"Well it's settled then Bass. After we get back I will be.... branded," his tone dropped at this. She giggled though and nodded. "I guess it's not so bad... after all you are rather hot," he chuckled.

"Not this again," she sighed, but then shook her head, "Oh wait who am I kidding? Let's brag about each other again. It was so much fun," she leaned in for a kiss.

--

"Chuck did you run his water?" Blair asked as she brought Ephram into the bathroom. He squirmed in her arms happily. He was always happy when he was without clothing. Then again, he was Chuck Bass's child after all. Chuck turned around at the sound of her voice. Today was going to be a good day and there would be no _interruptions_. He was able to give a real smile since she held their son.

"Yes, I put his little bath pillow in there too. I swear he keeps purposely trying to bang his head on the faucet or something. I wouldn't want people mistaking him for an Archibald," he smirked. Blair laughed and shook her head. He smiled at her laughter. Of course the bitter voice in the back of his head mentioned something along the lines of, if her lover made her laugh more than him. He pushed that thought away for now though.

"We certainly wouldn't want that, would we Ephram?" she whispered playfully as she held him out in front of her. He giggled, pleased with all the attention from both parents. Lately he saw mostly his mother and seldom his father, but even less both of them at the same time.

"Mama sill-eeeee," Ephram sounded and clapped his hands. Blair turned towards Chuck. He was smiling at Ephram with pride. He took their baby and carefully lowered him into the bathtub. While her husband was tending with their son she leaned over and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Chuck's eyes widened and she couldn't see it thankfully. The movement was so loving and playful.

"Am I getting attention from mommy Ephram?" Chuck asked his son. Blair giggled and kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment, but then his son's delighted squeal snapped them open.

"Dada! Mama!" Ephram chanted with pride. He loved to see his parents being sweet with each other, especially when at the same time they were giving attention to him.

"Oh are you happy mommy and daddy are spending time with you?" Blair asked in a sing song voice. Ephram squealed in pure delight as he splashed water around with his small hands. "Well just wait because your brother and sister will be home soon too. Then everybody will be here to give our beautiful little baby all the attention he deserves."

"Are you sure we should promise him that?" Chuck teased, "Maxwell and Charlotte seem to be a bit more occupied with non-family members lately."

"And here I thought you were hoping for at least Charlie to be sick of Lex when they finally got home," Blair returned with a wink.

"God I wish," he chuckled. Ephram noticed the attention shift and splashed water up in both of his parents' faces. They both looked at him with shocked expressions. He raised his eyebrows at them and shot them a look that said you-know-you're-supposed-to-be-paying-attention-to-me.

"Bad," he commented, shortening what he really wanted to say. Both of his parents smiled at him.

"We are so sorry, aren't we Mr. Bass?" his mother remarked.

"Very much indeed Mrs. Bass," his father agreed. Ephram nodded his head as if to approve their responses. He was unaware of his fathers' troubled thoughts or his mothers' busy ones. All he knew was that he wanted attention and always got what he wanted.

--

Charlie giggled as she danced around on the beach. It was the perfect time of day and perfect type of weather. The sun was almost set and it left the sky dimly lit. The sand was warm, but had not scorched her feet either. The crashing waves sounded marvelous and the breeze around her was amazing. She felt so free, almost like a little girl. She spun around again and grabbed her hat before it flew away. Andrea was somewhere near her, but for the moment she had blocked everyone out. It was just her and nature, something that was not very common back in New York City.

"Bass what are you doing? I'm beginning to question your sanity love," Lex called as he walked towards her. Charlie spun around to face him, eyes open, but then stumbled. He immediately picked up in speed and caught her before she face planted in the sand. "Not to mention your walking skills have reduced to that of Lizzie McGuire's," his eyes teased her and she was so calm that she was unable to retort.

"I am enjoying life Alexander. You should try it sometime," she teased as her hand smacked playfully against his chest. Lex chuckled at her behavior and pulled her closer to him. Their eyes connected with an intense chemistry they never seemed to lack. "Listen," she instructed and her voice dropped to that of a whisper. Lex did as he was told and her smile brightened after a few minutes. "Did you hear it?" Her whole expression looked hopeful.

"Hear what?" he asked in complete honesty. If only he knew exactly what she meant. He had listened, but not much was heard, silence really. Charlie connected her arms around his and stood on his feet.

"The serenity around us of course," her eyes looked around and then back at him, "The sound of the powerful waves crashing against sandy beach, the whistling wind beating around us, and the far away sounds coming to us in light hums. It's... incredible." She sounded as if out of breath. It was rare Lex saw her like this and almost non-existent for anyone else to.

"Are you drunk?" he teased with slight laughter. Charlie rolled his eyes and hit his chest again. Slowly and carefully he rested his forehead against hers. His expression turned both more serious and soft. "I'm sorry for teasing you, but... this side of you is rare. I'm not sure even I know how to react the way you want me to," he admitted. She looked taken back by his words and her hand reached up to his cheek.

"I don't expect you to react in a certain way. I accept you, for you, Lex..." she shook her head with a smile, "Nothing more and nothing less. You surprise me just as much as I surprise you, if not more. If anything, I..." Charlie closed her mouth just as soon as it had opened. A nervous giggle escaped from her mouth and she turned her head away from his slightly. "Let's just enjoy the view."

"I have the best view all the time," Lex responded as he turned her back around. Charlie's eyes connected with his again and he actually saw a bit of fear. Obviously not for him, but what she had almost revealed. He had always assumed it was him who had a hard time with words. She was so perfect, even what some would consider her flaws he found to be her best qualities. "Finish what you were going to say. Please," he requested.

"Let's sit first," she suggested and motioned towards the ground. A few feet away was where they had put down their blanket, which both were now glad Andrea had made them bring. Lex nodded and took her hand in his as they walked over to it. They each sat down, facing the ocean, and she rested her cheek against his shoulder. Her eyes closed as she pondered for how to phrase it. How had she almost let such an insecurity slip? It always managed to happen around him too. Like her heart told her lips it was okay and the brain had been late in keeping it in check.

"Why are you hesitating? Did I do something wrong?" Lex questioned. He hated how insecure he sounded, but also knew there was no way to cover it in the present moment. Well there was one way, but that would be anger. To get angry at her right now for no reason would only make her cry. That wasn't worth it so he'd deal with the humility.

"No Lex," Charlie almost shouted back instantly, "You have done nothing wrong. This has to do with me." Great job Charlie, she thought bitterly to herself. She had to keep going after telling him he had done nothing wrong. Lex intertwined his hand with hers and remained silent as they both stared at them.

"Tell me this won't end up in the 'it's-not-you-it's-me' talk," he sighed. Charlie rolled her eyes at the thought. How he could ever think she would break up with him now was ridiculous. However when she thought about how he sounded when he asked it... Did Lex sound insecure? He hardly ever was like that and if he was then he'd mask it with anger.

"Don't suggest things that won't happen Lex," she assured him. His whole body sighed with relief and Charlie felt it. He was able to show his feelings, but she could not? No, Charlie Bass was not a coward. She pushed herself to her knees and got into his lap. Lex smiled and enclosed his arms around her, new warmth greeted her body. How she loved being like this with him. It made her feel so safe from everything. "The truth is that... Well how you were worried about not being what I wanted..." She trailed off. That whole saying easier-said-than-done, hadn't applied much when what needed to be done had to be said.

"Baby whatever it is, you can tell me," he encouraged as he pulled her even closer to him. Charlie sighed, closed her eyes for a moment, and then faced the music.

"I just worry that one day... I'm not going to be enough for you," she admitted and looked him straight in the eye.

"Charlie that's..." Lex shook his head.

"Let me finish," Charlie interrupted. "Lex we're so alike, but we're also so different. I just have these thoughts at some point you'll realize what you need from me can be found somewhere else. I mean right now I'm considered pretty and popular, but that's just my surface. Surely there are more gorgeous women out there, who can probably offer things I could never. And I mean when I see these other sides of you that you don't show often... Well I mean as soon as another girl saw them, I'd be finished." After her speech she fell silent. Whether she had originally intended to say more or less she could no longer recall. A lot had been laid our right there. Things that could destroy her completely if anyone ever found out. She trusted Lex, but if he found her weak and not so great because of it then other people would know too. And to let others know her weaknesses and insecurities was something she vowed never to do, until Lex came along. Her eyes searched his and he looked away from her, out into the ocean. Charlie felt her heart clench. Great now he found her pathetic. All she wanted to do was run far away. Even burying her head in the sand sounded better than her current situation. "I... I'm sorry. I should go," she stuttered and tried to get up. Lex immediately grabbed onto her and pulled her back down. They both fell on their backs, but he turned her towards him. Charlie's eyes fell in shame yet she cuddled into him. If only she could separate him into two people, one who had not heard her and one who had. His hand stroked her back as the other caressed the cheek she did not lie on.

"No one else could ever give me even a second of what you have," he spoke seriously as his eyes burned into hers. "You are the most gorgeous person and perfect on the inside and out. Anything others would consider your flaws Charlie," he smiled, "Are some of my favorite parts about you." Charlie looked away and laughed quietly as if she had not believed him. "I mean it Charlie," he made eye contact with her again, "You're the only person in my life who has cared as much as you do about me. I don't know why you chose me, but I thank whatever greater force bestowed it upon me each day. When I think about how my life would have been if you never pushed me down in preschool or became my friend... I don't think I'd be here. No other girl will see the sides of me you have seen because they don't deserve it and I don't want to show that Lex to them. This is your Lex only and I hope this is my Charlie." She was not sure if he had done it on purpose, but his hand now rested atop her heart.

"Lex I…" Charlie gasped, but then halted. She had almost said it. Three words, eight letters, had almost spilled from her lips without a second thought of the outcome. But after what he just said? Well it was kind of hard not to make such a slip up. She really wanted to tell him, but was scared. Sure all he had just said meant the world to her, but she had given him a lot too. It might be too much for him in a day. Her eyes fell from his own and she felt them water. Why was she so scared? Did this mean that she wasn't everything he just said she was? That she was really just a big coward who kept what she wanted to say most all to herself. He wanted her to let him in all the way, but she kept refusing to. Only he didn't even know this. Did that make her a fraud? She hadn't even realized the confused/angry teardrop that spilled down her cheek.

"Charlie," Lex's tone filled with concern, "Baby, what's wrong? Don't cry." Her eyes averted to his quickly and her hand flashed up. He caught it though and then put it back down. With his lips he gently kissed where the teardrop had fallen on her cheek. God, she loved him so much. So much that it hurt now, really bad.

"I'm sorry, I just…" she laughed and shook her head, "I think my time of the month is approaching or something." Lex chuckled at this and then pecked her lips. She snuggled up to him and held on tight. "Just ignore me Sparks."

"Impossible Bass," he smirked, blue eyes twinkling as they stared into her dazzling brown. Everything was perfect and both hoped nothing would change that.

--

"Oh no!" Blair chanted, "It's the hungry Caterpillar!" She then pretended to wiggle the stuffed toy towards Ephram who sat on the toy store's rug. He giggled and clapped his hands. Chuck slowly sat down next to them. It was weird. She now seemed the same, like no affair had happened what so ever. This was his Blair with his son. It almost made him want to forget everything he now knew of.

"Mama! Dada!" Ephram proclaimed and crawled in between their laps. Chuck had to scoot closer so he wasn't going to fall in between their legs. "Catapil! Catapil!" he shouted to Chuck. His father smiled and took the stuffed toy in his hand.

"I take it you want the caterpillar then?" he smirked.

"Mine!" Ephram responded. Blair giggled and ruffled his hair.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bass?" An elder woman who worked at the toy store, Manhattan's famous FAO Schwarz, looked down to them. All three Bass family members looked up.

"That's us and this is Ephram. Say hi baby," Blair encouraged. She then helped him wave his hand. The woman commented on how adorable he was and then handed Blair a laptop.

"Here's this for you to make Ephram's own personalized Muppet toy. Just call me when you're done," she nodded. With that she left. Blair adjusted Ephram in her lap and handed the laptop to Chuck. He clicked on it and the screen came up with their homepage.

"Okay let's see. Do we want a..." he chuckled, "green, orange, or blue body?"

"BOO!" Ephram pointed. He had gotten in the habit of choosing anything blue. Although he seemed to enjoy his father's unique choice of pastels, he also chose according to his eye color.

"I like it, after all it is the color of those beautiful eyes," Blair kissed his cheek. Ephram squealed in delight. Chuck smiled softly at her, but found it a bit hard. He was unable to get his knowledge of her lover out of his mind completely. But still he wanted to try, just for today. His son, if anyone, deserved a good day with his parents.

They finished out picking out the rest of the choices for Ephram's personalized Muppet. In the end Chuck was very pleased with the attire selected. It was a tiny suite with a perfect little bow-tie. Ephram had even pointed at it and said, "Dada." The three now walked down a toy aisle. Blair had Ephram hoisted up on her hip while Chuck walked with his arm wrapped around her hips. It was a far more territorial position than usual, but Blair hadn't seemed to notice.

"Bocks! Bocks!" Ephram sang as he pointed at a shelf of colorful blocks. Blair smiled at him and reached up for the box. When she was unable to Chuck laughed. It was seldom he saw his wife get on her tippy toes.

"You could just do the easy thing and ask for help you know," he smirked. Blair turned and glared at him playfully.

"Well you're not much taller Bass. What would you do? Climb the shelf?" she quirked her left eyebrow. Chuck rolled his eyes playfully and then moved past her. Ephram watched the whole thing with widened blue eyes. And when his father attempted to jump for the toy he started to giggle. "Not so easy is it?" Blair teased when Chuck started to mutter some not so nice words under his breath.

"May I help you?" A foreign voice asked. Chuck and Blair both turned to see a man who they presumed worked in the toy store. Ephram was too busy singing something under his breath to care. The man was rather tall with dark eyes and light hair. He flashed a smile at Blair and motioned towards the blocks. "Those are the ones you want, correct?"

"Those are the ones _our _son wants," Chuck corrected. His voice had dropped to a low tone as his eyes narrowed. He side stepped towards Blair and put his hand protectively around her hip. She was not going to outright flirt with some random man in front of her. It was bad enough she was having a fucking affair.

"Chuck," Blair gasped and widened her eyes at him.

"Of course," the man nodded. He blushed out of embarrassment and then got down the toy. He handed it towards Chuck, but Ephram held out his hands.

"MINE!" he screamed and snatched it from the man.

"Be careful Ephram. That's a big box. And don't forget to say thank you," Blair scolded. Chuck rolled his eyes, but then watched for his son's response. The store worker stood there and waited awkwardly. The baby looked him up and down skeptically.

"No!" Ephram chanted and turned his attention back to the box in his small hands.

"Well you're not going to get an apology so move it along," Chuck smirked and winked at him. Blair sent him an apologetic look for her sons and husbands behavior. However the man just scrammed as fast as possible. When he was out of ear shot Blair took the toy from Ephram and put it with the rest of them.

"Mommy is not happy with either of you," she told them both, but only seemed to address Ephram.

"Oh like you've ever cared about help, not even hired by us I might add, before," Chuck challenged skeptically. Blair turned towards him and furrowed her brow. Her ruby red lips pursed as she quirked her left eyebrow. "Don't give me that look," he snapped and grabbed hold of her hand. Blair stared at him shocked for a few moments, but allowed him to drag them along. Ephram noticed his mothers hurt expression and fathers sad one. He smiled sweetly at her and pecked her lips. He then without warning smacked his father's cheek.

"Mean!" he proclaimed. Chuck stopped abruptly and turned to look at his son. In response Ephram turned into his mothers' chest and hid his face. Blair and Chuck's eyes connected and she felt a strange vibe from him. Finally she shook her head and removed Ephram's face from her chest.

"Ephram we don't hit. Okay baby?" she asked sternly, but sweetly. Blue eyes stared up at her in complete puppy dog mode. Chuck watched silently. Finally his son turned towards him.

"Sowwry dada," he mumbled quietly. Chuck smiled and reached for him.

"It's okay Ephram. Now what other toy would you like?" he smiled. His son's eyes lit up and he started to point at other things. Blair's heart warmed at how sweet Chuck had been with him. She moved towards them and looped her arm with his. Chuck turned towards her looking surprised, but still allowed her to rest her cheek on his shoulder as they walked.

"I love you," Blair told him. He closed his eyes for a moment. It was so strange. She had not tried to flee from him at all today or even touched her phone. Her complete attention had been with him and their son. Fuck, why did she have to be having an affair? He just wanted his wife to himself. He loved her so much and wanted this all not to be true. But all the clues were there. But they could still fix this, right? Of course they would. He just had to get rid of the other man and then fix them. It seemed she still loved Chuck more. This other guy just had to be a fling, he just had to be.

"I love you too," Chuck responded with a small smile. He was going to make everything okay again.

--

Andrea and Max had swum out into a little lagoon area. Charlie and Lex were just dots in the distance and they were still on shore. It was getting dark and Andrea started not being very comfortable in the water. She looked around and gasped. Where was Max? He was just with her like five seconds ago.

"Max?" she whispered and splashed around. She felt for him, but only water ran through her hands. Her eyes then widened when something hit her foot. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God… Wait this is the lagoon part. Relax Andrea there aren't any sharks." She tried to calm herself, but then the water seemed to get cold.

"It's just your imagination. Unless there is a shark and it got through and ate your boyfriend. No, there would be blood in the water, but it's too dark to see blood. OH MY GOD IT JUST TOUCHED MY FOOT AGAIN!" She screamed. Her eyes flickered down the beach, but Charlie and Lex had not noticed. She was too scared to move. And then something pulled her under. She screamed under the water and kicked. That was until the fish grew two arms, wrapped them around her, and pulled her back up.

"Your screams are loud even under water Archibald," Max laughed as he kissed her neck. Andrea was furious though. How the hell did he find that funny? She was about to have a heart attack.

"You basshole!" she screeched and smacked him as hard as she could. "Do you have any idea how scared I was? Not to mention I thought a shark had eaten you! Don't you ever do something like that to me again!" Max grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his waist. She protested at first, but then finally agreed.

"Awe baby, I didn't want to scare you that much. But I understand why you were so concerned. I mean without me who would give you such amazing sex?" he flashed his classic Bass smirk. Andrea rolled her eyes, but was now unable to smack him upside his big head.

"Amazing," she scoffed, "Don't think so highly of yourself, Bass. Besides, it's not like I have anything to compare it to. For all I know…"

"And that alone gives me such a thrill," he cut her off. Andrea blushed at his words. She knew he was happy when he took her virginity, but it still made her feel weak at the knees when he constantly told her how he loved being the only man she had slept with. His lips pulled off her treasured neck for a moment and his dark eyes connected with hers.

"What?" she probed and quirked her left brow suspiciously.

"Want to learn what it's like to do it with a Bass in water?" Max asked with the grin of the Chesire cat. Andrea just laughed out loud. He frowned with confusion. "That wasn't supposed to be funny. Having sex with me isn't a laughing matter girlfriend. Explain yourself," he commanded.

"I wasn't laughing about that," she assured him through giggles. Her head shook and she tried to catch her breath. "It's just the way you said it and looked at me." She mimicked his "sexy look and sexy eyes". "Want to learn what it's like to do it with a Bass in water?" she mocked before a burst of laughter erupted from her lips again. "I mean a Bass is you, but it's also a fish and they live in water… Don't you find this funny?"

"Ha ha ha," Max drawled with much sarcasm. Finally his girlfriend calmed down and she rolled her eyes.

"Well I thought it was funny."

"Anyways," he sighed, "Would you like to answer my question?"

"Isn't it kind of insanitary?" Andrea shot him a hesitated look.

"Sex isn't supposed to be sanitary. Hence why prudish people deem it so dirty and sinful," he returned.

"That explains why you love it so much. What better a definition than dirty and sinful for Max Bass?"

"Stop beating around the bush Archibald. Now I hope the towels are close because we may not be able to retrieve our bathing suits," he smirked. Her eyes widened when he magically undid her top and freed her… twins.

"Max! We could be arrested for public indecency!" she shouted in a whisper.

"It'd be bigger than Paris Hilton's sex tape," he chuckled. His lips found themselves on her neck again and before long she moaned.

"Stop," she attempted to protest, "This is wrong." Instead his hands slid down her hips and rid her of her bottoms. Her eyes rolled back in her head when he massaged her inner thighs. "Oh baby, that isn't fair play."

"That's what makes it so much fun," he whispered seductively into her ear. "Now use those talented little feet of yours to free me of my retched shorts." Andrea giggled, not thinking of his suggestion before. It made since though since her hands were woven around his neck tightly. So she lifted up her feet, hooked them on the sides of his waist, and pushed down his swim trunks.

"I shouldn't let you corrupt me so much," she giggled.

"Yet you're so bad at fighting it," he returned with a smirk.

"Well it's so hard," she breathed and pressed her leg against his clearly erected member.

"Oh you're funny," he chuckled. His teeth then nipped at her neck and she squealed. "Shh… Relax baby, I'd rather not be jailed before we're finished."

"Liar, you'd love it. I could see the headlines of the tabloids now. With a perfect picture of your little friend… Ouch! Not so rough Bass!" she seethed.

"Don't ever refer to my friend as little or you'll get worse," he growled. His lips then sucked on the bite mark to soothe its pain.

"You made me bleed," she glared.

"Just call me Edward Cullen." Andrea laughed and shook her head as he continued to shower it with future hickeys.

"If I recall, you were more of a Jacob Black fan," she pointed out.

"Your fantasy is with a vampire though. You favored Edward," he remarked and kissed between her breasts. It was getting harder for her to speak between moans, but she managed. If only his lips weren't so dang talented, wait she took that back. It was a very good thing that they held such talent.

"Actually, I uniquely found particular interest in Jasper Hale. He's just so good looking." Max grinned, but then hissed when she bit down on his shoulder and scratched the back of his neck.

"I love our rough sex," he rasped.

"Oh we're just getting started baby," she whispered and lowered her hips. He hoisted her body up and then without warning slid her down on him. Andrea quickly bit on his shoulder to muffle her cry. "I hate when you don't… warn me," she struggled between breaths.

"Liar," he breathed. He then lifted her up and down while their hips rocked back and forth under water. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. At first the water was not in her mind, but now it was. And he had been correct. It was such a sensation, a thrill. Perhaps the fact it was so public and risky. The adrenaline rush it brought, without a doubt, was amazing.

"Fuck Max… Harder baby," Andrea gasped.

"I believe what you were trying to say was," he paused as he thirsted with more force, "fuck me harder Max."

"Bass-tard," she hissed, but pulled him towards her more.

"That's right baby. Say my name," he grunted.

"Max," she whispered, out of breath.

"Louder," he commanded.

"Max," Andrea whimpered with a bit more volume.

"Scream my full name baby. I want everyone to hear you scream my name," he furthered. Andrea threw her head back as she felt her orgasm peak approach. Max himself was about to explode.

"MAX BASS!" Andrea cried as they came in union. Her body then fell limp and he had to grab hold of her before she was lost in the water. They breathed heavily, their bodies heaving against each other.

"That was," he took a few breaths, "amazing." A tired smile stretched across his lips as he buried his face into her wet hair. Andrea nodded with tired eyes in agreement. Neither realized their bathing suits that had washed up on the shore.

--

Blair had gone to get the pictures at Brayden's when Chuck fell asleep. He and Ephram hadn't made it through the whole movie. It was perfect though because it gave her the chance to go get his surprise. She now had them, but since he was asleep just put them in her bag. She decided to give them to him in the morning.

Blair tried her best to keep her footsteps silent as she came in the door. In the elevator she had even gone as far as to take off her heels. Relief washed over her when bare feet hit the floor silently. The house was dark, as it should be. All she had to do was get upstairs and try not to wake-up Chuck. He had been particularly moody lately and the last thing she wanted tonight was a fight. She made her way towards the staircase and dropped her back by the doorway.

"You're home late again," his voice came from the darkness. Blair froze on the spot; her toe never even touched the first step. What was he still doing up? He had work in the morning after all. It's not like she was a baby that needed to be waited up for. Slowly her body turned around to face him. A light was turned on over the bar and that's where he sat. It was weird to see him like this again. That old look on his face, while he nursed a glass of scotch, and glared. His eyes were bloodshot, he was drunk.

"I didn't expect you to be up Chuck. You scared me," she laughed a bit to lighten the mood. It does not work and his back is kept to her. Slowly she went to him and put her hands on his shoulders. He stiffened at the touch and she frowned.

"I expect you to be here when I'm home. I thought I made it fucking clear that you were spending the entire day with me," he muttered and drained his glass. Her hands rubbed his back. Why was he so angry? Her eyes snapped to attention when he poured another glass. His hand trembled a bit and some of it spilled on the counter. She waited until he put it back down and then set her hand on top of his.

"Baby I think you've had enough," she whispered. There was silence for a moment and then he scowled. His hand threw hers off of his and sucked back another glass of the amber liquid. Another glass was poured. "Chuck stop it!" she snapped, voice both concerned and angry at the same time.

"You stop it!" he roared and grabbed both of her wrists. In one rough movement she was pushed against the bar, his body pressed against hers. The glass and bottle shattered to the floor. It all happened in slow motion for Blair, which made it ten times scarier. His eyes burned into hers with fury, pupils almost black.

"Stop what?" Blair asked quietly. Her wrists hurt like hell, but she was too frightened to address it. "Chuck what's going on? Why are you hurting me?" the questions spilled out when he did not answer the first. For some reason all he did was rivet on her though.

"Do you love me?" he pressed. His tone was thickly laced with demand and anger. She nodded quickly in response and winced. Her back hurt pressed against the bar and all he seemed to do was tighten his hold on her wrists more.

"Of course," she laughed, the answer was so obvious, "We have children together and I'm married to you Chuck. Of course I..."

"That's not what I asked!" he cut her off. His nostrils flared in anger and his lips moved closer to hers, but did not touch. "I said..." his voice was low and bitter, "Do you love me? Not if we're married or have kids or because it's your fucking job to be with me! I want to know if you still love me!"

"Chuck," she gasped, "How could you even ask that? I'll never stop loving you. Alright?" her hand managed to escape his grasp. From there it moved up to his cheek and caressed. It always soothed him, hopefully now it wouldn't be any different.

"Bullshit," he spat and reached for the bottle of Scotch again. Blair moved to grab it, but he did the same.

"Stop it!" she shouted. His body knocked into hers and his hand sent the bottle shattering to the floor. Blair grabbed both of his shoulders. "Stop it Chuck!"

"Get off of me!" Chuck raged and gave her a push without thinking. Blair tumbled to the floor and looked up at him shocked. He stared at her for a few moments, eyes red.

"What is wrong with you?" she sobbed, not bothering to get up. He was too drunk and angry to see if she was okay. Instead he just walked past her. "Chuck!" Her voice panicked. What the hell was he doing? He hadn't even apologized for pushing her down.

"Get _him_ to help you up!" He shouted and then the front door slammed. Blair shook her head and cried, not knowing what he meant. She felt her back and winced. It had hid the floor hard and he didn't even seem to care. He just left. Why did he leave? And why was he so mad? She felt like she'd have a nervous breakdown. And then to make things worse she heard Ephram start to scream. She needed help and her back hurt. Luckily the phone was near her and she grabbed it. She pushed the numbers to Serena's house and hoped she was still up. It rang a few times, but no one answered. She hung up and dialed Nate's number. It was busy, probably Chuck calling him. She dropped the phone and then forced herself to her feet.

"Ephram don't cry. Mommy's coming baby," Blair whimpered and wiped at her tears. She wished Dorota was here, but they had excused her for the night. Quickly she entered the nursery, took him from his crib, and snuggled him against her chest. "It's okay… It's okay," she soothed. Ephram stopped crying slowly and clung to her. She didn't want him here if Chuck came back, she wasn't even sure she wanted to be here. But Chuck had taken their night limo no doubt. She walked into the other room and picked up the phone. It rang a few times and then she heard Jenny's voice.

"Blair? What is it?" Jenny asked on the other end. She sounded confused. Probably because Blair was calling so late, but she'd play it off. She didn't really want Jenny to know that Chuck and she had a fight. So she'd just lie and then find a way to get Ephram to her. She didn't want to see Jenny.

"Jenny, I'm sorry. Look I have to go get Chuck at the office. I was wondering if I could send Ephram to your house tonight." Blair asked. She was good at discussing her voice. Well when the person wasn't Chuck, but he was the last person she wanted to think about right now.

"Oh sure Blair, do you want me to come and get him? Or can you bring him?" Jenny questioned. Blair held Ephram against her chest and walked into her bedroom. It was there she spotted her phone. It had started ringing. The caller ID flashed with Brayden's name.

"Um… I'll bring him to you. My friend will give me a ride," Blair responded. She hoped Brayden would help. He was perfect because he couldn't ask questions or judge. Plus she had just seen him so it wouldn't be that abnormal.

"Okay, see you soon," Jenny told her and then hung up. Blair quickly answered her cell phone.

"Brayden I need to ask you a favor."

--

Lex lounged on the hotel bed with his head propped up against the pillow. He had one hand behind his head and the other held a book. He read over the words carefully. Honestly it was a guilty pleasure of his that not even Max knew about. There was only one person who had known about it since they were little and she was currently in the shower. Only after a day of sightseeing she claimed a shower was necessary. Not wanting to argue he agreed though and was a bit surprised he wasn't in there watching her. The only way to keep his mind off of her was a book so he took one out. Now it had been a while and he began to wonder if she had fallen asleep in there.

"Charlie are you okay?" he called and set the book down on his night stand. He sat up, prepared to get off the bed. Instead though he heard the water shut off and her shuffle around a bit. "Don't bother with the clothes you look better without them," he carried on. His infamous smirk was plastered across his lips even if she couldn't see it. When he heard her huff at this it made him chuckle. Then the light went off and the door opened. He watched as she stepped out in one of his dress shirts, curls wet, and her bra poked through. "Then again that's a nice outfit choice too," he murmured. His eyes searched her up and down and he felt his mouth fall open a little bit. Charlie giggled and jumped on the bed next to him.

"Come here," she commanded, but her tone was playful. She fisted his hair with her hands and brought his lips to hers. One of his one hand's went around her petite waist while the other tangled itself in her damp hair. Her whole body was hot against his and her lips tasted wonderful. He opened his mouth as he deepened the kiss. Then he was on top of her and her leg wrapped around his. He loved the feeling he got when his body pinned her to the bed and she held onto him tightly.

"Can I touch you Bass?" he breathed into her ear as she kissed his neck. His eyes fluttered back when she nipped and sucked at it a bit. He started to grow impatient when she didn't respond. He knew that she loved to tease him, but his hand started to ache. Then she parted her legs and nodded. Lex let out a sigh of relief as his hand made its way up her leg. His fingers curled around her panties strap as he pulled it down. "You're always so hot down here," he growled into her ear.

"I'm hot for you," she said as if she was out of breath. Lex smiled wickedly as his hands brushed over her center. Charlie blinked her eyes a few times as she felt it start to tingle. Lex put his lips back on hers so he could throw her off for a moment. It was a huge success and she got caught in the kiss. She moaned against his lips. "Ah!" she broke apart when he plunged a digit inside of her. She twitched under him as he swirled it around. She moved her face and let Lex suck on her neck. Both his lips and fingers were talented in so many ways. She squeezed her eyes shut when he added a second. "You make me feel so good," she hissed.

"You make me feel so good baby," he responded. His tone was low and deep. She couldn't believe how utterly sexy it sounded to her. How had this man done this to her? Wait had she just called him a man? Her thought process went away when he pulled out both digits and removed his lips.

"Wha... What are you doing?" she stuttered. She hadn't fully recovered from that yet. He hadn't even given her a warning that he was done. She looked at him with wide, hungry eyes. He couldn't just hold her at mercy like this. It just wasn't right. Lex leaned over her and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. He then shook his head as his smoldering eyes bore into hers.

"Relax," he soothed and stroked her cheek. Charlie still dug her nails into his arm. He looked down to it and let out a deep chuckle as his eyes met hers again. "It seems someone has not been fully satisfied yet," he teased. Charlie narrowed her eyes and raised her leg. She wanted to let him know how prepared she was to kick him somewhere it would hurt if he didn't release all this tension. Lex put both hands on her legs and spread them more. She watched in confusion as he moved backwards and sat between them.

"Lex?" she voiced, her throat dry. He hadn't responded though and instead lowered his lips. She felt him kiss her inner thigh and she moved her head to the side of the pillow. He then kissed her center softly and she let out a moan. She expected him to pull away soon, but then he didn't. Her stomach tied into a knot of nerves as his mouth continued to kiss it. He sucked on it instead and she heard him moan against it. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her legs twitched around him. When she felt his tongue move in on her like it usually did with her mouth she gasped. Her hands fisted the comforter on the bed. "Oh... my... god..." she managed in a shaky voice.

"Mmm," Lex moaned as he tasted her. Charlie couldn't form words for what she felt. All she could do was roll her eyes back and twitch every once and a while. The feel of his tongue inside of her was just so overwhelming. She felt that she needed to scream, but her voice was gone. She was like a robot built to moan at his touch. Oh god he felt so, so, so good. Then her body did something she hadn't expected. Her hand fisted itself in his hair and moved with him. He continued to create and release the tension. Her body locked up and she managed a small scream. Her hand then released his hair and her body relaxed. It seemed to mold itself into the bed. Lex removed his tongue and pulled his shirt that she wore down again. He then fell beside her and kissed her neck. She smiled with her eyes closed. "Did you like that Gorgeous?" he pressed, his breath hot on her neck.

"Mhhmm," she nodded slowly and turned into him. She curled her body to fit his. Her hands and cheek rested against his chest. She loved how soft it felt against her skin. Lex reacted by one hand cupping around her bottom and the other under her and around her waist. She kept her eyes closed, but the pleasured looking grin remained on her ruby lips.

"I didn't want to go too far, but I've wanted to do that for a while. Did you know that you taste salty and sweet at the same time?" he asked. His tone was slightly playful, but to her it sounded like sweet music. She thought she would blush, but instead she remained silent and her smile grew. He then sighed, "You know, at some point... It's going to be too hard for me to stop..." By his tone she knew he was embarrassed about that and also nervous to how she would react. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into his.

"Well then when the time comes I won't ask you to stop," she decided. She had it in her mind as soon as tonight took place and now she had told him. She watched as his eyes brightened a bit and his hold on her tightened. She moved up on the pillow so she stared straight into the windows of his soul. "When it becomes too much to bear and we aren't exhausted from the previous activities.. I want you to take me. I want you to be my first," she admitted. She then leaned in a bit closer and her lips brushed across his softly. "And my last," she added. Lex closed his eyes as her words moved over him from head to toe. He felt his heart swell and his breath go short.

"You deserve so much better," he mumbled. When his eyes opened and met hers she saw they were pained. He shook his head slowly. "I used to think you were never obtainable and because of it I threw something away I could have given to you too. Yet knowing this you still want to give it to me," his voice broke a little. Charlie couldn't move at his words. She had never meant to hurt him with her decision. She thought he would find it as a victory, one he cared a lot about, but not that big of a deal.

"Lex..." she touched his cheek and shook her head slowly. "Stop acting this way please..." she sat up a little. "You're the only person I've ever wanted like this. You are better than I could ever imagine," she stressed. He slowly sat up and intertwined his hand with her own. He stared down at their physical connection. "Surely you don't mean that I should give it to someone else do you?" she posed.

"No!" he exclaimed and looked back to her. She felt his hand tighten around hers and then he pulled her closer to him. He waited for a moment and calmed down. Then he shook his head, "I don't ever want you to be with anyone else like that. It would drive me crazy. I... I would... I wouldn't be able to take it Charlie. I know it's selfish, but the thought of you with someone else makes me want to hurt... no kill whoever that person is," he confessed.

"Then I won't give you a reason to commit murder," she replied with a smile. She knew that some people would find what he said to be a bad thing. It was the exact opposite thing for her though. It made her well... love him more. She knew he didn't know that yet, but she would tell him soon. She could feel the perfect moment coming. Maybe she would plan it all out for the same night. That way even if he still didn't say it back she wouldn't feel so rejected because of the other thing.

"You mean that?" Lex pressed as his eyes slowly lifted to hers. Charlie nodded with a soft smile. "I'll hold you to it if I have to," he added with a softer version of his infamous smirk.

"I'm sure you will," Charlie sighed with a grin and rolled her eyes. Lex just kissed her neck softly and then held her tightly. Both of their eyes blinked open and closed sleepily.

--

Max smiled in his sleep. He knew it was morning because of the way the color of the insides of his eyelids went from black to red. However unlike usual he was more than happy to greet the morning. Yesterday had been one of his favorite days out of the entire trip. Athens was definitely going to be memorable. He sighed happily and opened his eyes. They met ones from his beautiful girlfriend.

"Morning gorgeous," he murmured. Andrea blushed at the compliment and leaned down to kiss him. He was under the covers, but his beautiful ivory chest was displayed.

"Morning handsome," she returned. He then noticed she was already dressed and former sex hair was gone. This made him pout a bit. She giggled, knowing exactly what brought on the pout. "Don't fret sweetie. I had to for I'm meeting your sister for an early dinner downstairs. We slept the day away," she explained.

"But the light from the window woke me up," he frowned. He was so adorable when he looked confused. Her hand brushed back some of his dark hair.

"It wasn't from the window, but the light over the bed. I needed it to find my shorts. Although I planned on waking you before I left anyways. I knew you'd wake with hunger before long, but then wonder where I went to," she told him. He groaned and pulled her down on his chest.

"Then ditch my sister and have dinner with me. Not to mention dessert," he growled in a husky, seductive voice. It was so tempting, but then she remembered the absolute soreness between her legs when she awoke.

"I think you had enough dessert yesterday young man. Inappropriately all over Athens famous monuments," she giggled. Max relished in the memories, but made sure to keep himself in check as well. It was not the time to get _excited_.

"Please," he scoffed playfully, "the Ancient Greece men walked around in the nude."

"Except in front of their women," she laughed, "Have you not paid attention in history at all Maxwell? The gladiators were far more interested in each other."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a gladiator then. I'll leave that to Humphrey," he returned.

"A very good thing indeed, besides I'm not sure even the strongest man could match your stamina," Andrea whispered as she kissed his neck.

"Can we have a subject change please? Gossip Girl is always lurking," he chuckled.

"Actually we'll have to quit the conversation all together or I'll be late. Don't have too much fun without me." With that she pecked him on the lips and jumped from the bed before he could stop her.

"Don't stay away too long," he pouted.

"Be careful Maxwell. I'm sure Gossip Girl would love a picture of that little pout of yours," she said right before the door shut. He sighed and fell back down in the pillows. It was best to sleep away her absence.

**--**

Lex came out of the shower in just his pajama pants. Charlie was gone to have dinner with Andrea and up until now they too had slept the day away. He just wanted her back in bed with him. Never before had he thought that unless he was going to have sex with a girl. But with her, it was so different. They hadn't even had sex yet, but he always just wanted her close to him. He heard a knock at the door and smiled.

"That was fast Bass. Miss me alrea…" he trailed off as he opened the door. It was not Charlie, but an older man. He had a nametag and was obviously an employee of the hotel. He had an envelope in his hands and looked up at Lex.

"Alexander Sparks?" the man asked.

"That's me, what is it?" Lex answered and questioned at the same time. The man flashed a professional smile and then held out the envelope.

"You have an urgent message delivery Mr. Sparks. It just came in from a Mr. Aiden Sparks. Family matters I presume," he explained. Lex's eyes widened slightly as he took the letter. Why on earth was his older brother writing to him? It had been forever since he had seen Aiden.

"Um… Thanks I guess. Is that all?" His voice was drawn out. He wasn't really paying attention to the man either, but kept his eyes glued to the letter. It was all so bizarre and he felt hesitant to open it.

"Yes sir. Enjoy the rest of your night," the man told him. Lex just closed the door in response and turned around. He felt anxious and wasn't able to sit down. So instead he just slowly opened up the letter, unfolded it, and scanned over it with his eyes. It read:

_Little Brother,_

_Shocked to be hearing from me right? Well I bet you're at least happy it isn't mother dearest and I speak with much sarcasm if you haven't guessed. I heard you moved out. Good for you kid. Well I guess since you're sixteen now I can't call you that. After all I moved out at sixteen, I just ran a little further than you did. Sorry I missed your birthdays, but we both know you've never been big on celebrating them. How's Max-A-Million? Hope you two are still getting into trouble without me. I trust you two have been relishing in that endless amount of delicious women he seemed to always have available whenever I came into town. Then again, you did seem to have a taste for his sister. Of course last time I was there she wasn't exactly filled out yet. If you don't mind my asking… Well that changed any? Anyways, I bet you're wanting me to get to the point. I don't write often or really ever, so now I'll make this short and sweet. _

_I think I found our father. _

_The one you never met. Like I said he left home before you were born if I remember correctly. I know you might not care since the asshole just up and bailed on us, but then again who could stand living with Georgina? I only wished he would have taken me with him. And of course you too little bro. _

_The details haven't been nailed out yet, but if you're interested take a plane to Chicago. I'm not in the city yet, but I have some friends you can stay with. I should be there in a few days and from there we can see if we can give dear old Dad a visit. I think this lead is solid this time around. I'd hate for you to miss out on it Alexander. _

_P.S. What the hell are you doing in Europe? _

_Your Favorite Older Brother,_

_Aiden Sparks_

Lex slowly looked up from the letter. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened. There was only one part of the letter he had comprehended.

_**His brother had found his father.**_

--

Chuck stormed back into the house. He had gone out, had a few drinks, but then came right back. Why should he have to leave his own house? Blair didn't deserve to be left alone in peace after what she had done. Not to mention she wouldn't even own up to it. He felt the anger consume him as he looked around for her in fury. Where the hell was she?

"BLAIR!?" he raged and tore up the staircase. She better not have been sleeping peacefully after what she put him through. He wanted to yell and scream at her. He wanted her to take him to her lover and watch as he beat him to a pulp. Chuck wanted revenge, but he refused to let her not witness it.

"Where the fuck are you Blair?!" Chuck screamed. She wasn't in their room or any of the other rooms upstairs. He was about to go back downstairs when he stopped. He fell silent as his eyes landed on Ephrams door. He had not thought about his son that was bad. Eprham didn't deserve any of this. He had probably started crying and she was in there with him now. He stumbled towards the door, alcohol level affecting his mobility.

"Blair," his voice was softer as he opened the door. However when he saw it was empty he felt the anger inside him boil over. Where were they? She was not allowed to just leave with _his _son. "Blair, so help me if you took my son to _his _house," he seethed and tore down the staircase.

He noticed her cell phone that had been left behind on the coffee table. He snatched it up immediately and pushed the buttons. It flashed the recent calls list and he felt the need to break it in his hand. She had called him, Brayden. Not a moment after Chuck was out the door and she ran to him.

"FUCK!" he let out all his anger and threw it towards the wall. It shattered into a million tiny pieces that fell to the floor. The thought of his wife with that man made him want to taste blood, but _his _son too? He wanted to wrap his hands around that man's neck until he turned purple.

--

Lex leaned against the wall and slowly slid down. He then sat on the floor, back pressed against the wall still, and his eyes stared forward into confusion. What was he supposed to do? That call he had gotten, from his brother. Aiden had said that he found something on their father, got a lead to where he was, where he had been all these years. His older brother had been gone forever; Lex hadn't seen him in almost two years. And even before that Aiden just came and went. When his brother was sixteen he left home without a word, even missed Lex's thirteenth birthday. Not that anyone celebrated it to begin with, well except Charlie and Max. He also knew that was more encouraged on her part since his best friend cared less about birthdays. Normal kids loved them for gifts, but obviously Max Bass got anything he wanted any day of the year. But then again this wasn't about his brother that much either.

It was about his father. The person he had never met and who had never tried to contact him. Just a simple visit, phone call, or letter with an explanation would have been enough. Then he would have at least had an option to shun his father from his life. But he never had. It was Lex who had been forgotten, not wanted.

But he still wanted to see him now. If just to ask him why or at least to throw his best punch of payback in daddy dearest's face. Even to learn the man's name, first and last, would be something. Why Lex wasn't worthy of it either was another thing. So all this meant he should go, right?

_What about Charlie? _That little voice in his head, connected with his heart, echoed. Usually he thought it to be annoying, but now it spoke of her. And it was right. What about her? He had come with her on this trip, whether they said it was with Max or not, and now he wanted to leave. It's not that he wanted to leave her, but he knew she'd see it that way.

_Look how much you hurt her when you went back to your mother. That didn't work out well, but coming back to her did. Don't you think she's more important? _His little voice had gone mad. Of course she was more important. Charlie Bass was the sole reason for his being, the only thing that kept him here. His family was absent physically or mentally and Max was his best friend. But being popular and having friends wasn't enough. He needed someone who made him feel wanted, needed, and… something else that he felt strongly about, but was unable to label yet.

He grabbed his dark hair with his hand and pulled hard. If only the answer for all of this would come to him. If someone would just tell him what to do, but no one would. He knew that. His hands fell at his sides and hit the floor, eyes looked up.

"Lex?" Charlie's voice echoed down the hallway. He heard the door to their suite open and shut, her footsteps came closer to him. He decided there was no way he could tell her any of this, not yet, and maybe not ever. "Sparks are you here?" She giggled out of wonderment. Her laugh was so sweet, beautiful. Suddenly her face appeared in front of him. She stood, looking down at him, and put her hands on her hips. Her eyebrows quirked playfully and then she spoke. "Alexander Sparks are you hiding from me?"

"No," he replied. His lips forced a smile, but when he knew it failed his eyes fell to the floor. Charlie's expression saddened in a confused way and her arms dropped to her sides. He kept his eyes down, but spoke. "Sorry, I'm just in a mood. Feel free to ignore me until it passes." For the first time he wanted her to say okay and walk away. Perhaps it had something to do with the major guilt he suddenly carried because of his brothers' message. Yes, that definitely had something to do with it.

"Because you would so do the same to me," she said with sarcasm, but it wasn't the type meant to offend him. A low laugh escaped his lips, but it wasn't all that grand. Charlie sighed and slid down against the wall across from him. It was a thin hallway and their feet touched. She slipped off her shoes and ran her foot against his leg, up into his pajama bottoms. Her feet were so tiny and perfect. There wasn't one thing about her he hadn't taken notice to, hadn't appreciated.

"What did you and Andrea talk about?" he asked. It was an attempt to get his mind on something else or at least trick him into lightening the mood. Otherwise he knew that she'd press him about it. And if he wasn't careful he'd say it all. It was practically impossible to deny her anything that she asked him for, even if it was something that would hurt her.

"Just stuff," she shrugged, "Mostly about her and Max. He's all she talks about anymore. I swear she said the phrase he means so much to me about a hundred times. I think they're moving too fast personally." His blue eyes rose to meet hers and he frowned.

"They've been dating longer than us," Lex remarked. His voice was still low though. What had her words meant? He thought that she was happy with how strong Max and Andrea were going. Now she seemed to think they were going too fast, like they might realize it wasn't as much as they thought it was. Had he completely miscalculated them? Was his mental argument even worthy anymore? Her brown eyes lifted to his and calmed him instantly, not all the way though.

"I guess," Charlie smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'm just worried about her, both of them in fact. They seem so wrapped up in each other and are just jumping into things. One little bump in the road could destroy them if they're not careful." She sighed and brought her knees to her chest.

"But being wrapped up in each other is a good thing. They probably don't want to waste time and that's why their moving quickly. I've never seen Max like this before. I don't think he's ever felt like he feels for Andrea. She has to feel like that for him too, right?" Lex questioned. He realized that he wasn't really talking about Max or Andrea anymore though. Even, if he had used their names.

"Yes, but that's what troubles me. Unlike Andrea, this is Max's first real relationship. He's my brother and I love him dearly, but given his past… Trust issues, if nothing else, will eventually erupt. Not to mention he's never been one of many words. She obviously can't read his mind. How is she supposed to know what he really feels for her?" Charlie was slightly dumbfounded with where the conversation had taken too, but just answered each question truthfully. Then again, who was she to judge their relationship? Lex and she were so different and no matter how self centered it sounded, they were so much more. More connected, more real, more everything.

"Well maybe he needs her to tell him how she feels too. How does she feel?" Lex probed. His brow was furrowed and tone very serious. Charlie leaned back, eyes still with his, as realization came over her. She shook her head and flashed a nervous smile.

"We aren't talking about Max and Andrea are we?" She decided to just flat out ask it. So far he had beaten around the bush, whether he meant to or not. Wait, he was in a mood? Was this mood him questioning their relationship? Lex fell silent for a moment, his lips pressed together firmly.

"No," he shook his head and looked down. Charlie in opposite nodded slowly.

"Oh… so we're talking about us then?" Her eyes connected with his.

"I hope not. Considering everything you just said," Lex answered. Charlie pushed her legs forward again. Her foot stroked his leg.

"Lex, I meant what I said, but for Max and Andrea. I wasn't talking about us. How I feel about you is completely different," she assured him. He nodded, but then halted. His eyes stared at her leg wrapped around his own. He needed to know if she felt as strong as he felt for her. His blue eyes flickered up to look into hers.

"How do you feel?" he asked quietly. His tone was serious and there was a slight frown when he spoke. The questioned sounded so simple, but would the answer be? He gazed into her chestnut eyes and waited for her response. Charlie half smiled at him and then looked just past him.

What was she supposed to say? The honest answer was three words and eight letters. But he wasn't ready for that. Obviously if he was questioning their relationship, like she thought he was, then the last thing she wanted to do was put herself out there. She hated it, but she was scared. He could hurt her; even if he didn't want to if she said them. Her eyes moved back to his and her lips parted. He wanted an answer.

"I don't know, I…" Charlie trailed off. She licked her lips and watched for the effect her stupid words had on him. Her head shook slowly, barely.

Lex felt a pain in his heart. She looked so conflicted and her answer? Surely she knew how she felt about him. He knew how he felt about her. Without a doubt in his mind he knew that he… Oh. But she could have said something else, right? Unless she just hadn't even felt whatever this was, perhaps she felt nothing for him at all. His eyes narrowed and he scrutinized her. Suddenly he realized that she looked scared. It was hard to recognize because she was never scared. But what was she scared of?

"How do you feel?" he asked again. This time it was a bit louder, more clearly. Charlie looked up at him hesitantly. Her lips were parted, but no words came out. She felt terrified and out of control. She had no control over any of this. It made her want to run, far away. But she wouldn't do that to him. So instead she used the only other defense system she had left.

"How do you feel?" she countered. Lex's expression told her right away it had been a mistake.

"I asked you first," he retorted. His body then moved across the small hallway. He got closer to her, she felt suddenly pressured. She reacted by standing up. It was an accident, something her body did without permission from her mind. He stared up at her as if she had slapped him. But then he just stood too, his body pressed against hers, her back pressed against the wall. "Charlie I don't want to fight," his voice got softer, "Just, tell me how you feel about me? What do you feel for me?" One hand took hers and the other touched her cheek. Charlie panicked further. What was wrong with her? What had brought all of this on?

"I… I…" she stuttered. Never had words struggled so much. Why were they so hard to get out? Her eyes tried to break from his.

"Don't look away. Look at me," he whispered. She did as he said, but noticed her defense wall built itself that much higher because of it. She felt hot, nervous, and her stomach churned with nerves.

Lex needed her to tell him how she felt. He knew that he wanted to choose her, but he also wanted to protect himself. His father, well if he was going to leave her to find him then… Well he wasn't sure, but now she seemed unsure of what she felt for him. He should have known though. She was so perfect, everyone wanted her, but no one wanted him. How he thought she ever wanted him so much seemed ludicrous now.

"Lex I…" Charlie touched his cheek, "I said that I wanted to give my virginity to you. I told you that I wanted to give you something no one else would have. Doesn't that say anything?" It had to say something, right? He had to realize how much he meant to her.

"Please, it wouldn't be the first I've taken," Lex scoffed. He had not thought at all when that left his lips. He meant to say that he wanted to hear her say how she felt. But it had come out so, so wrong. He knew that immediately when he looked into her eyes. They filled with tears ready to stream down her cheeks. Her bottom lip quivered and her body actually seemed to turn cold. Shit, that had been the wrong thing to say. He hated himself for saying that.

"Well, then maybe you don't need to take it," Charlie spat and tried to get past him. She refused to let her tears fall in front of him. How had he just said that to her? She thought it was going to mean something to him. What if she would have said I love you? This alone just practically destroyed her. Now she felt sick. She pushed past him and dashed for the bathroom.

"Charlie, wait," Lex raised his voice. "Baby I didn't mean that!" She ran from him towards the bathroom, but he was right behind her. "It came out wrong Charlie I'm sorry! You know that I didn't mean that!" The door slammed in his face. His hand jiggled the knob; of course she had locked it.

"Just go away," her sobs came muffled through the door. On the other side she had finally allowed the tears to fall. She also felt sick so she inched herself towards the toilet.

"No, I'm not going away. You need to open the door! I didn't mean that, please! Charlie I'm sorry! Please, I'm so sorry," he banged on the door. Charlie stared at it, her eyes blinked. Her vision was blurred from the tears, but she heard him just fine.

"I don't care! Just leave me alone!" She yelled, but failed. It turned into a painful sounding cry. Charlie shook her head and tried to stop her sobs. "It didn't even upset me! I just feel like I'm going to be sick, but it has nothing to do with you! So just go away!" Her hands pressed against her stomach, but the real pain was in her heart.

"Then let me see if you're okay!" He banged his fist fiercely against the door. When he heard her throw-up he winced. "Charlie, baby let me in. I just want to help you. I didn't mean it." She never responded though. He had hurt her bad. How could he have said that to her? He decided to take on his anger on the door. "Charlie open up the damn door or I'm breaking it down!" He waited and there was no response. He backed up and prepared to charge, but then it pushed open a bit. He immediately opened it up and looked in. The toilet finished flushing and she lied on the tile floor.

"Just go away. I don't want you here with me anymore," Charlie told him. She stared him straight in the eye as she spoke, face emotionless. He had hurt her so much with his words. Deep in her mind she wanted to make-up with him, but not yet.

"What?" Lex asked. He felt his body freeze up and was sure his heart had stopped. She just told him she didn't want him anymore, she didn't want him to be with her. But she always wanted him. She was the only person who always wanted him. She was the reason he was going to stay in the first place, she was the only reason he stuck around. She had to still want him to be with her. She just had to.

"Just go away," she repeated, but sounded weaker. He felt his heart break, but then just moved towards her. Charlie turned away from him, but he still picked her up. Unlike normally she refused to cradle to his chest when he lifted her. He carried her to the bed and lied her down carefully. Immediately she turned away from him. Lex climbed in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, ignoring the fact that she flinched when he touched her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. She slowly moved out of his arms and sat up. Her body turned on the bed and she faced him. Her eyes were blank, cold almost. She parted her lips as if she would say something, but then pressed them closed again. He reached out to touch her cheek, but she turned away from him. He retracted his hand so she'd face him again. "Charlie that was the dumbest thing I have ever said. I didn't mean it the way it sounded I promise. If you gave me that it would be so special and it would mean so much to me. You mean so much to me. Okay?"

"Lex," Charlie looked away and shook her head. He felt the panic rise in him and he turned her cheek towards him. She wanted to forgive him and believe him, but what he said? Why would he say that if he didn't mean it? How was she supposed to know that she was just another conquest?

"Look, I know what you're thinking, but you can't think that. Don't push me away, please. Just tell me that you know I'm sorry and you want me to stay, that you need me to stay so we can work this out and I can make it up to you. Just say that," Lex pleaded. Charlie stared at him for a few moments and then sighed.

"You say something for me first," her tone was very serious.

"Anything," he smiled, feeling relief.

"How do you feel about me?" Charlie asked quietly. "I want you to look deep into your heart and tell me exactly how you feel about me? I know you can do it Lex. So just tell me, please. How do you feel?" She repeated the same question both of them had asked earlier. Only now he was unable to refute and the last thing he wanted was for it to end like it had before.

How had this suddenly flipped on him? Well he knew exactly why actually, but still. He knew that he hurt her, but she had to know he didn't mean what he said. He planned to treasure her gift when she gave it to him, well now if she'd give it to him. But she didn't seem to know that now. She looked scared, sad, and cold, like she refused to open up to him again without reassurance. So now he had to give her an answer. But what was it? What did she want to hear? What would make this all better?

"Charlie I, I…" Lex trailed off and looked down. She felt the tears threaten to stream down her cheeks again, but held them back. His icy blue ones lifted to her own again and he pressed is forehead against hers. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered. Charlie pulled away from him and wiped the corner of her eye.

He saw it on her face, in her eyes. Despite what he said he knew that he hurt again. And tonight all the times he hurt her it was on accident too. That wasn't fair. She didn't deserve this, to be hurt by him all the time. But he also knew that if he ran right now he'd hurt her even more, if he looked her straight in the eye and just left. That might break her and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

His hand reached out and took hold of hers. Surprisingly to him, she gripped his tightly. He smiled softly, but sadly at this. He knew what he had to do, but he was also selfish. He needed something good with her before he went off on his own. He knew that he'd be back, but she'd hate him when he left. That's why he wanted to remember this night, but that it ended well.

He shook his head and blinked away the tears that begged to form in his eyes. She stared back at him, mouth parted open slightly. It was almost as if she slowly prepared herself to cry. P of her knew down deep that he was eventually going to hurt her? Well then she'd be right, because he knew he would.

"Charlie you're… You are the only one who makes me feel at all. With everyone else I either know that they don't really need me or could care less if they do, but wit you… I, I just, I just need you. I always have. I don't like it when you're not around me, I hate it. And I know that I hurt you so much all the time, but I can't give anything else right now. I'm stupid, selfish, and the biggest ass in the world, but… You still want me. At least I hope you do," his cheek brushed against hers as he spoke. Charlie closed her eyes tightly and listened to his words.

He wasn't able to say what she could, but then again… well she hadn't been able to say it either. And now no matter what he said, well with the exception of three words she feared he'd never say, she wondered if anything would make her feel brave enough to say them.

Charlie pulled back and looked at him. There was so much hope and worry in his eyes for her response. He hadn't been sure what he really wanted to say was, but what he did say was one hundred percent true. She took a deep breath, but looked as if she would cry again.

And then without words she just grabbed him. But not for a passion filled kiss. Instead, like when she was little, she hooked her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. His hands automatically wrapped around her and rubbed her back. He slowly lowered them both on the bed. There was so much relief when she snuggled against him. He knew that he'd have to savor the moment for until she fell asleep. This was the last time he'd hurt her, tonight would be the end of it. And hopefully in time she'd see that, but right now? He just wanted to hold her, breathe her in, and remember every single detail about her.

--

The elevator ride, back to her home, with Brayden was completely silent. He had been so nice since she called him. In fact he told her he was worried about that husband of the woman he was sleeping with and was happy to get out of the house. Apparently he had even gotten threats from the man and because of it checked into another hotel. Blair hadn't listened that much, but knew there was more to his story. Her mind was just too occupied with her own drama, mostly because she had not understood the cause of it. Chuck was so angry, but for what? She had done nothing so wrong to make him that upset.

At least Ephram was safely at Jenny's though. Not that she thought Chuck would ever hurt him, but she hated him hearing them fight. He was too little to ever remember any of it, but it still upset him in the moment greatly. So if Chuck came back for round two she didn't want him there. All she wanted to do in actuality was not fight anymore and get to the bottom of his lividness with her. He was just so hard to reason with at times, but she knew she'd get through to him eventually. The elevator stopped with a ding to inform then they had reached her floor. Blair opened her eyes and sent a small smile towards Brayden.

"Thanks again," she told him with an apologetic look. He must have thought her for crazy by now, but had been sweet about it. Then again, who was he to judge anyone on anything? He was sleeping with another man's' wife. Though it wasn't that uncommon on the Upper East Side, it was something she'd never understand. She loved Chuck far too much to even think of such a thing. The thought alone disgusted her. But then again, she was sure no one else had what she and Chuck did.

"It's no problem. Like I said, you helped get my mind off of the drama that is my life," Brayden responded with a smile of his own. He stayed inside the elevator and held the door open with the button. Blair was tired though so she nodded her head and gave him a small wave.

"Well since I have the pictures I probably won't see you for a while. It was nice working with you though. I'll tell my friends I guess," she laughed.

"Well thank you Blair. Goodnight," he told her. Blair sent him a small wave and the elevator doors started to close. It was then she heard the loud footsteps and familiar shout.

"BLAIR!" Chuck's voice echoed through the hallway. It was still very angry and very drunk. Her heart started to beat and she panicked. Her eyes snapped to the elevator, feeling embarrassed. But thankfully she realized it had closed. Her husband stormed in shortly after. "Where is he?!" he raged and grabbed both of her arms.

"Where's who? Chuck what the hell are you talking about?" Blair questioned, raising her voice a bit. She shook her head in confusion. "In fact why are you even…"

"Don't play stupid god dammit! I just heard the son of a bitch in here with you! What did you send him on his way to protect him?! How fucking thoughtful of you!" His volume increased with each word as did his hatred. Blair backed away from him, into the wall.

"Are you talking about Brayden?" Blair asked quietly. Her voice was slow. She had never been more confused. Was he this upset about her lying to him about a gift, FOR HIM?!

"Oh so you admit it!" Chuck breathed heavily and pressed her against the wall more with his own body. She remained still under him, completely baffled. She had never seen him like this, this drunk included. "We're going to use his first name now huh?!"

"Chuck…"

"Also what the hell do you think letting that man around _my _son?! We made Ephram, Blair! He's _our _son! That asshole has nothing to do with him! I don't want him near _my_ family! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he seethed and pinned both of her hands above her head. Surprisingly he was not hurting her though. In fact in his voice and on his face she saw he looked hurt.

"What is wrong with me?!" Blair questioned, "What is wrong with you?! Ephram is at Jenny's house because you're acting like a crazy, drunken asshole!" She felt the anger rise in her. She had about all she could take and also no idea what he meant by all of this. What was she admitting? And what did he care if Ephram met her photographer?

"Well excuse me! I'm sorry I can't be perfect like him, but tough luck! You're married to _me_, Blair! You're the mother of _my_ children!" Chuck then took hold of her hands and pulled her into the family room. He motioned to the mantle where all the family pictures were. "This is _our_ life! He isn't allowed in it! What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"Chuck stop it!" Blair shouted as tears streamed down her cheeks. He had never yelled at her so much or used such harsh sounding words. "I don't know what you're…"

"Stop trying to lie to me! If anyone should stop it, it's you!" He interrupted and shook her. He wanted her to own up to it all. For her to just admit what she had done to him, to their family. "Tell me what made him worth it! What does he do that made you want to throw this all away, to throw us away?!" He pulled her very close to him as he spoke in a low, dangerous sounding voice. "Is he younger than me Blair? Is he more fit than me? Is he sweeter to you? Does he make you feel better than I do?"

"Chuck I don't know what you're… Please stop this," Blair shook her head and cried. He refused to listen though and forced her to look at him.

"Tell me what he does! Does he fuck you better than me, Blair?! Is that it?! Huh?! Does Brayden, your fucking lover, fuck you better than I do?!" His eyes were on fire now. Blair felt as if she couldn't breathe.

She could not believe what he had just said. He honestly thought that she was having an affair with Brayden?! The anger boiled in her and then exploded.

--

**("Still Lost" By Tom McRae)**

_So my love I_

_Left this world for a while_

_For a while_

Lex finished packing things into his suit case. He hoisted it up and set it down by the door. Then he quickly moved back to the bedroom. He halted at the doorway and stared down at her. She slept peacefully as she grasped the pillow he put in place of him. There was a small smile on her ruby lips, but her brow also furrowed with worry. It was almost like she really knew he wasn't there beside her anymore.

He moved towards her and his blue eyes started to blur, he must be allergic to something in this room. It was best that he left then. His hand stroked gently across the porcelain skin of her cheek. The smile on her lips grew, but it broke his heart.

_I float through strange days_

_Search the one way to_

_Bring me back to you_

He just wanted her to be happy. She was better off without him; everyone knew it, except her. But she would soon after he was gone. He was going to go find his father and finally learn why he was like this. Why he hurt everyone he cared most about and why no one wanted him. His eyes stayed on her as his other hand retrieved something from his pocket. He stared at the note folded unevenly in his hand. Then he sat it down on the nightstand and turned away from it. His body leaned forward, towards her.

_(Flash)_

"_Lexie wait!" A very young Charlie ran outside, chestnut curls flew everywhere. Lex spun around to look at her with surprised eyes. She slowed to catch her breath as she ran straight into him. "Where are you going Lexie?" _

"_I… I, I have to go home," he stuttered. She pouted her lips and furrowed her small brow. Her hands both grabbed onto his tightly. _

"_But I don't want you to leave. You can stay here with me and Maxie, okay?" Her brown eyes looked hopeful. He stared down at their hands and then looked back up into her eyes. _

"_But, but I can't. I, I have to go," he argued. Charlie shook her head and hugged him._

"_No you don't Sparks-plug. I'm sorry we fought, but I'm not mad anymore. Let's go back," she urged him and then started to drag him. He quickly upped to her pace and walked beside her. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. They both walked into the elevator together. _

_(Flash)_

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She stayed still, never waking. It was better that way. He knew he was taking too many chances and getting to close. But he needed to say goodbye to her. He kissed her lips gently and then pulled away as if she had burned him. He stood up and walked from the room. His chest hurt unbelievingly and he felt something hot and wet streak down his cheek. He brushed it away with the back of his hand quickly and took hold of the doorknob.

_So don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_From here_

He pushed it open, suit case in hand, and walked out. It closed behind him and he gasped. This was it, he was gone. He couldn't turn back, no matter how much he wanted to. When and if he saw her again she'd surely hate him. She'd never look at him the way she had again, he knew it. And he hated it more than anything. But it was better for her, she was better without him. So he took a step and then another away from her.

'_Cos I'll be still lost_

_I'll be still lost_

_I'll be still lost_

_I'll be still lost_

_When you come_

_When will you come_

_To look for me_

"Goodbye," Lex concluded as the elevator door closed. It shut off the only world he had ever known, the only comfort, and safe haven. He was gone now and so was she. He was lost and he'd never felt more alone.

--

"How dare you accuse me of an affair Chuck Bass!" Blair roared back at him. "How many times do I have to tell you that I love you?!" It may have been asked as a question, but she had not given him the chance to answer. Instead she shook her head as tears brimmed in her eyes. "If anyone here would be one to commit adultery, everyone knows it would be you! For God's sake I am so sick of your constant bullshit about things like this! Do you have no assurance in me or our marriage?" she spat as eyes burned with fury.

"Why should I?!" he barked back and made a move towards her. Every fiber of his being was livid and the oxygen level seemed to lessen in the room. "Can you honestly stand there and claim your loyalty to me when you've been caught red handed?!" His hand flew up and grabbed a tight hold on hers. Almost as if he expected to find it the color red.

"Let go of me you domineering asshole!" she exclaimed and tore her hand away from his own. Chuck had been shocked by how loud she yelled and that she had managed to do so. Her hands then pounded into his chest with great force. "Don't you ever touch me again! I hate you Chuck! In fact I wish I'd never married you!" Her arms dropped to her sides and he felt the room go dead silent at her words. He was quick to regain his composure though and towered over her.

"Think of how I feel. My first wife will forever be labeled as the cheating concubine to some asshole photographer," he sneered and then pushed her out of his way. Blair stumbled back a few steps, but caught her balance. It wasn't even him that had almost knocked her down, but his words. Two of the worst things he could have ever said to her, all together in one sentence. That was how he really felt? Well then she guessed they better get started towards the end because she refused to stay married to a man who looked at her like that.

"You really want to know what I was doing with that photographer?" she trembled. There were tears of anger to match the scowl on her face. It hadn't helped that she continued to shake and choke on her sobs, but she would manage. She watched as he stopped suddenly in the doorway of their bedroom and his back, which faced her, tensed.

"I think it's a little too late to give details on your lover now. I assure you my PI has a full file on the little bastard," he seethed and slowly turned to meet her eyes. "In fact if you so much as even think of divorcing me, so you can go off and live with him, you can forget it. As of tomorrow he will be ran out of this country one way or the other. I intend to keep you here and make you as miserable as you deserve," he threatened. His eyes were black, like the current color of his heart. That's when Blair knew how bad it had gotten. Years ago, when they were in their senior year, he let her go so she would be happy. Not once had he considered his feelings because he loved her. Now he wished for her unhappiness. No longer was he the Chuck Bass she loved, at least not under these conditions.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble Chuck, but running him out of the country won't do a fucking thing. He's not my lover, he's not my anything! And now neither are you!" Blair shouted and stormed towards her purse. She picked it up, took out the photos, and threw them at his feet. "THERE THOSE ARE FOR YOU! That's what I was doing with him, making a gift for you! It was since you have been such a good husband and I love you so much, but that was a joke. I hate you Chuck Bass and if you think I'd stay married to you, know you're fucking insane." Her voice was now low and livid with anger. Chuck stared at the pictures and then back up at her in shock. "I hope you are miserable just like your father. After all you've done a pretty good job of measuring up to his standards." Chuck swallowed, now completely silent. His mind was not able to wander, but just listen to her. "As for you and me we're done. You can expect the divorce papers tomorrow. Have a wonderful life," Blair spat with sarcasm and then turned her back on him.

"Blair..." Chuck uttered, but he hadn't even been able to hear it. She walked closer and closer to being out the door. All of it made sense, but none of it mattered at the same time. He had been wrong, completely wrong. And now she hated him and wanted a divorce. He was losing her... She was already gone. Suddenly he felt pain, but strangely not in his heart. He was hot and out of breath. His breathing started to get heavy and he felt beads of sweat on his face. It must have been loud and irregular because it made her turn around. Her face suddenly looked less harsh.

_If I was to_

_Call you_

_Would you come_

_And if I was to_

_Call you_

_Would you come_

_Oh my love_

_When will you come to look for me_

"Chuck?" Blair asked. She walked towards him, but his vision started to blur. Was this a horrible case of heartbreak? Was he having a panic attack? But his chest hadn't hurt. His arm felt like it was on fire and someone stabbed it at the same time. She was in front of him, but he started to fall backwards.

"Don't... leave," he managed out. She went to touch his arm that he now gripped in pain, but then it switched. He felt his chest and grabbed it. Chuck swayed forward and fell to his knees. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, some of the worst physical pains in the world. His eyes searched for Blair. Had she left him? Was he dead?

'_Cos I'll be still lost_

_I'll be still lost_

_I'll be still lost_

_I'll be still lost_

_When you come_

_Why don't you come_

_To look for me?_

"Chuck." She sounded like she was crying now. He stared at the ceiling, but his vision started to blur again. He saw her eyes and then it was too immense. He remembered her yelling at someone and then he felt her, but after that the pain was too much. He wasn't able to comprehend anything.

--

A/N: Cliff hanger I know, but I deserved it. This chapter was thirty pages long in eleven size font people! Also I know you're all hyped on C/B, but don't forget to comment on Charlie/Lex in your review either! Sorry for any mistakes, I do my best with proof reading such long chapters! Hope you enjoyed it!


	42. Sick of Mean Reviews!

Alright, I'm not attacking anyone, but I'm going to say this. This story is forty-one chapters by now and still going. You readers should know by now if you like it and want to keep reading it. If you don't like how I write the characters or the story then stop reading! There is a difference between constructive criticism and just telling me that a chapter basically sucked. And since you reviewed as anonymous I'm using you as an example, whoever you are.

**cb3**

**This was awful. Chuck was acting so OOC, and of course you make Blair out to be the victim, AGAIN. This is a CB story, not a Blair is perfect story. **

Why are you still reading the story?! That's really what I want to know. If I'm "always making Blair the victim" so much that you can't stand it then stop reading! I'm at chapter 41 for crying out loud!

And personally I don't think I'm making Blair the victim. A victim would not fight back like Blair did in this chapter. A victim would be too scared to divorce someone and just sit around crying! Blair is not a victim in my story and I can give you plenty examples where she showed Chuck he better keep in line, as well as other characters.

Second, how do you know Chuck is OOC? You've never seen older Chuck, married, and with children before. The writers have not created him yet. The things my Chuck has gone through the younger television one has not. Plus you've never seen television version Chuck in a situation like this. If a man's wife who he loves and has a life with is cheating on him it's bound to make you a little crazy. And in my opinion every future story is OOC because we have no idea exactly how the characters will be years down the road!

So yeah, I'm kind of pissed. You should know if you don't like the story by now. Visit my profile and the rules clearly state:

**My **_writing is _creativity.

That _means_ there are no rules.

_Don't_ like how **I** run things?

Then **get off** my _profile_ and don't read my stories.

I'm speaking for myself and my friends that I know that are writers and when you say mean things about stories we've worked hard on it hurts our feelings. Especially since this story contains characters I've worked so hard on building. I'm sick of loving all the reviews I get and then getting that one just mean one that ruins it all. I like to appreciate my reviewers. I don't have to post any of these stories people! I could keep them all to myself if I wanted to! Plus, reviews like this make me want to do just that.

But I don't do that because I have 1,007 other reviewers who are mostly positive for this story. And I'm sorry they have to listen to this, but if you don't like the story then **stop reading it**!

**You can call me a bitch all you want to, but point blank this is my story and I'll write it how I want to! **

**SO DEAL WITH IT!**

P.S. Once again I'm sorry to all my amazing reviewers. Please ignore my need to vent and go all Bitch Blair on others. My main thing is the mean reviews should be done by now because if someone hates the story so much they should know by chapter 41 they don't want to read it anymore! Am I crazy or does any of this make sense?

Xoxo,

Shelby


	43. And Then There Were Three

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **And Then There Were Three**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied red lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No".

A/N: Okay, all of my faithful readers/reviewers: YOU ARE AMAZING! Thank you so much for all the reviews and support you are giving me with this story. My confidence has gotten a major boost and I cannot thank you enough. I hope my appreciation is showing through all the review replies and stuff, but if you reviewed anonymously well thank you still! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

Also if you haven't already the **SPOILER PICTURES/PICTURE STILLS **for this chapter are up on thefabfoursite. Sorry the update took so long, but I had finals and it's my junior year so it was very important. Plus you guys know how lengthy these chapters are… they aren't exactly the quickest things to do.

--

Blair grasped tightly onto Chuck's hand as they loaded him into the ambulance. He was on a stretcher and she wasn't sure what was going on. He had just fallen, but first he clutched his heart. She knew what that probably meant, but she didn't want to think about it. She was in complete panic mode. What if he wasn't okay? He had to be okay. There was no way she could move on without him. If only she hadn't fought with him. What was she thinking saying the things she said to him? What if she never got to say anything else to him?

"Miss," the paramedic's voice interrupted her thoughts. Her tear filled eyes snapped to his unfamiliar ones. "I need you to let go of his hand and give us some space."

"No," Blair shook her head frantically.

"I can't let go of him. You can work around me." Tears now streaked her face and she clung to him for dear life. Or was it for his life? No, she was not allowed to think that way. A sob escaped her lips and she fell to her knees beside his stretcher. "Chuck, don't do this to me. Please don't do this to me," she begged.

"Miss…" the paramedic reached for her, but another one interrupted him.

"We can't get him to take the Aspirin. See if she can get him to take it. He needs it or his blood will clot," he urged him. Blair looked at both of them with wide eyes. Chuck was barely conscious, the pain was too much. His eyes blinked open and Blair gasped.

"Give it to me," she ordered and held out her hand. The man handed it to her and she instantly stood over Chuck. Her hand stroked his cheek while the other put the pill up to his lips.

"Chuck, baby they need you to take this. Here, swallow it for me," Blair told him sweetly. Chuck's pupils dilated from the pain, but he managed to part his lips. She sighed with relief when she felt his throat and he swallowed it.

"Alright, now miss we need you to give him some space. We need to get some oxygen to him and pain-relieving medicine. Please," the paramedic touched her arm. "Even with a minor heart attack we don't have much time. Miss, please," he repeated.

Blair stared down into Chuck's eyes. His face was all red now and he was sweating something awful. She reluctantly started to back up and pulled at her hand. Her grasp loosened and she had almost let go when he squeezed her hand. She gasped as the tears poured down her cheeks.

"I love you," she cried and nodded her head. The paramedic then came between them and their hands broke. She clutched her hand to her chest and watched in horror. One quickly applied an oxygen mask to Chuck while the other stuck him with a needle. They spoke with each other and tried to speak to him, but his eyes locked with hers.

"He's approaching cardiac arrest. He needs immediate resuscitation," one shouted. Blair whimpered as they brought out the defibrillator and rubbed the panels together. She winced when they were put down on Chuck's chest and his body jumped and fell again. When his eyes closed from the pain she squeezed hers tightly shut.

All she remembered was the noise inside the ambulance. She just wanted it all to go away. She wanted him to be okay; she needed him to be fine. _This was all her fault_. It had to be.

--

Charlie smiled in her sleep as she reached for Lex. Only her hands grasped nothing, but the softness of a pillow. Her eyes opened and she looked around, but he wasn't there. She laughed and raised her eyebrows. So he wanted to play hide and seek, did he? Well then she'd just have to go and find him. She sprung up from the bed and practically jumped out. She didn't even notice the folded piece of paper she knocked off the nightstand. It fell to the floor and flew under the bed, surely to be forgotten.

"Oh Lex," she called and tip toed towards the bathroom, "Come out, come out, wherever you are." A giggle escaped her lips and she put her hand on the doorknob. She counted under her breath, "One, two, three, and HELLO!" Her voice halted when she saw he wasn't in there. Charlie frowned, flipped on the lights, but he wasn't hiding in the shadows.

"Where are you?" she pouted and walked out of the bathroom. Her eyes then zoned in on the closet and she smirked.

"You really aren't that great at hiding Alexander," she sighed, loud enough for him to hear. This time she wasn't hesitant at all and just tore open the door.

"There you…" her voice stopped mid-sentence and the smile fell from her face. He wasn't in there either. She furrowed her brow and looked around. Where on earth had he hidden? And honestly he would have come out by now, wanting make-out time.

"Alright, I'm looking one more place and then you better come out or these lips are off limits the entire day," she warned. She spoke loud enough for him to hear, wherever it was he hid in the room. In a moment of giddiness at the image of his cute, frustrated face in her mind she spun around. When she stopped though, she suddenly felt sick. And it wasn't from the spinning. Her eyes zoned in on all the open drawers from the dresser.

"What the…" she trailed off and went over to him. They were all empty. Perhaps he had packed for them since they were leaving today? Her hands tore open her drawers, but they were still full. Where were his clothes? Charlie dashed to the closet in search of his suitcase.

_It was gone._

_The rest of his clothes were gone. _

_He was gone?_

"No," she shook her head. Tears formed in her eyes, but that was silly. She had to be wrong. He wasn't going to do this to her. She remembered last night perfectly. They had worked it out. He wasn't going to just up and leave her. The old Lex would have run, but they were together now. They were finally together and they were just getting started. He wasn't going to leave, he didn't. Did he?

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She let out a strangled breath and her eyes flickered to it. Her heart should have calmed, it had to be him, right? Then why did it feel like the beating had suddenly turned abnormal?

"Lex," she breathed voice not audible. It just reached her thoughts and her lips that formed it; well no one was around to see it. Slowly she walked to the door and her hand grasped the knob. She pulled it open.

"Charlie," Max smiled back at her. She felt as if she wanted to drop to the floor. Wait, no she was not going to think like that. This feeling was wrong. Perhaps Max was coming to tell her where Lex was. Yes, that had to be what this was.

"Max," she returned, but her voice was shaky.

"Is something wrong?" he frowned, voice puzzled. "Where's Lex?" His eyes tried to look into the room, but she didn't move for him to see.

"I- I thought… isn't he with you?" she stuttered.

"No," he shook his head, "I was coming to ask you two if you wanted to go to breakfast before we leave to go back home again."

"His suitcases are gone… you two took them down right? He's waiting for me in the lobby," Charlie muttered to herself. She sounded like a crazy person, but her mind was everywhere and nowhere.

"Charlie, what's wrong? Where is Lex?" Max sputtered the questions out in a fury, "What are you talking about? Lex is not with me. I haven't seen him all morning." Her eyes looked up at his. He felt his stomach churn with discomfort at how empty and lost his sister now appeared.

"I… he," she shook her head, unable to say anything. His eyes darkened.

"Where is Lex?" he asked again, slow and with more force.

Her eyes fell from his and she remained silent. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't say it. It was too hard to say it, to think it. Her heart hurt. He couldn't have left her. He didn't, he just didn't.

Max let out a frustrated sigh and gently pushed past his sister. She didn't protest, but spun around to watch as he tore into the room. Max had a feeling of what happened, but he didn't want to think it. Lex wasn't going to run from his sister. Lex promised Max that he wasn't going to hurt Charlie. He would have never allowed him near her if…

_All of his stuff was gone._

It was confirmed. Lex had left. He left her without a word. He didn't even tell Max! They were best friends; he had the right to know. He had the right to kick his ass for it before he ran off. How dare he do this to him… to Charlie? Oh shit, Charlie.

"Fuck Lex," he cursed. Charlie gasped and he realized she could hear him. He turned to see her standing right there, right in front of him now. What was he supposed to tell her? He wasn't good with being the comforting one. Lex was able to do that for Charlie. When she cried, like when they were little, Max left the room because he knew Lex would comfort her. He knew how to make her feel better. Max was bad at this. Tears and heart break terrified him.

"He's gone," he blurted. It was not the right way to say it. It was the worst way in fact, but it just happened. He was Max Bass. This wasn't fair.

"No," Charlie denied and shook her head. Tears blurred her vision, but she quickly wiped them away. Her heart broke and she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

"Don't say that he…" her voice broke.

Max felt the panic rise in him. He had to do something. He didn't want to see his sister break down in front of him. She was strong. No, please don't do this to her. His inner voice begged and pleaded for help. He had never seen her look like this, even on her worst day. He wanted to run.

"I-I, Max don't say that. Please, you're wrong you-you-you're lying, you," she started to whimper. The feeling of wanting to run heightened, but then something happened.

"Charlie," he whispered and moved towards her. She stared at him and wondered what he was going to do. And then he did something neither of them expected.

"He's gone," he repeated and took her in his embrace. His arms went to wrap around her, but she pushed him as if he burned her.

"No!" she raged and shook her head. "He's not gone! He wouldn't do this to me! He-he," her thoughts whispered _he loves you_, but he didn't. He never said it. It wasn't true. He left. He wasn't coming back. He didn't want her. He left her. He didn't love her. He didn't want her. He left her. He didn't want her. He didn't love her. He….

Charlie fell into Max's arms and broke down. The tears poured from her eyes as she sobbed loudly. Max felt himself choke up, but gripped onto her tightly. He refused to let her fall. He held her up, it was his job.

"Charlie, please don't cry," he whimpered. He wasn't going to cry. He had to be there for her. But her sobs continued to soak his shirt, despite his begging.

He didn't want to see her like this. His heart ached like nothing he had ever felt before, it wept for his sister. It was like before they were born, when their hearts beat together. He had never felt so close to her heart, so attached until now. But when hers broke, his did too because of it. She was a part of him. He couldn't let her lose herself; he couldn't watch her shatter to nothing. But all he was able to do now was just… hold her.

--

Jenny quietly entered her daughters' bedroom. She felt nervous and anxious after her phone call with Blair. Of course Ephram was too young to understand what had happened, even if she told him, but still. It was going to be hard to look at him. His big blue curious eyes probably wide open and without a care in the world. Little did he know what had happened to his father… she felt sick about it. Oh and not to mention Blair. Somebody needed to be there for Blair and she would go if it weren't for having Ephram and Madison here. She prayed that Serena or at least Nate were on their way over to the hospital now. Blair had told her to stay here until morning though. There was no sense on dragging two crying babies down to a hospital and if Ephram saw Blair and started to scream for his other parent? There was no way she could see Blair being able to take it.

A noise made her stop and stand in the doorway. Instantly her eyes zoned in on where it had come from, her Maddy's crib. Ephram was lying down beside Madison as he stared at the ceiling. Her daughter however, had her small body turned to face his. She edged closer at the sound of another mumble. It was then she realized that Ephram was _talking _and Madison was concentrated on _listening_.

"Mama alloweah fufu nona pug ah dada," Ephram spoke just above a whisper. His eyes never left the ceiling, but he knew Madison was listening. Part of it as comprehendible, the mama and dada part were English, but the rest was of his own creation.

"Guna su la du da Mad Mad," he suddenly turned towards her. His small eyebrows knitted together. She had never seen anything so adorable. But did Madison understand this baby language?

"Fa la ca mama mooo dula eff eff phram," she responded. Jenny was amazed. They actually were communicating with each other. She had read about this and Blair told her Charlie and Max did it. They were twins though and things like that were more common. These two had just met and now shared their own language on the other hand.

"Nana fu fu," Ephram sighed and shook his head. He turned back onto his back and Madison wrapped her small arms around him. His lips slowly twisted into a smile.

"Shula vu vu eff eff phram," she nodded and kissed his cheek. Well they seemed to be alright after all, Jenny smiled. Slowly she exited the room. They were fine and obviously in a very _serious _conversation. There was no need for her to interrupt.

"God Chuck, you better be okay," she mumbled to herself and walked back towards her bathroom. It was then her phone started to ring. She blinked her eyes a few times and read the caller ID.

"Nate," she smiled softly. Without another thought she answered the phone.

--

Blair decided not to call Charlie and Max until she knew if Chuck was okay. They were going to be on a nine hour flight and doing that while not knowing would drive them insane. She felt practically gone mad herself. He had to be okay though. Chuck Bass just had to be okay. Something like this wasn't going to take him down. She refused to let him go. It simply would not happen. Not to Chuck, her husband, the father of her children, the one and only man she'd ever truly loved.

"I need you," Blair whispered to herself. She wished he was in front of her to hear it. But instead he was in a hospital room, surrounded by a bunch of doctors who didn't even know him. This wasn't fair, she needed him.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault," her voice broke. If only she wouldn't have fought with him, if only she wouldn't have almost walked away, God what was she thinking?

How was she so stupid to think that she could have lived without him? It wasn't supposed to be final. It was just heat of the moment argument. Why was she being punished like this? She cared about what happened to him! She loved him! She needed him!

"I need to hear his voice. Chuck, I need to hear it just to know you're okay. Please," she begged. Her tear filled eyes looked down the hospital hallway. He wasn't going to be able to speak to her… what if….? No, she was not allowed to think that. She couldn't think that.

She stood up and pulled out his cell phone. She dialed his number and waited. Instantly she clicked the number to listen to his voicemail. All she needed was to hear his voice. That meant he was still with her. She couldn't hear his voice and him be gone. It made this less real it… she needed to hear his voice.

"_This is Chuck Bass. I can't come to the phone right now or I'm not picking up for a reason. Unless this is Blair of course, then I'll call you back soon. But with anyone else consider why I didn't answer…" _his voice chuckled and then the beep came. It was so him, she rolled her eyes. He changed it quite often. Recently she had not heard it because he got another cell phone for work and changed it to be more personal. She hit the button again.

"_This is Chuck Bass. I can't come to the phone right now or I'm not picking up for a reason. Unless this is Blair of course, then I'll call you back soon. But with anyone else consider why I didn't answer…."_

She hit the button again.

"_This is Chuck Bass. I can't come to the phone right now or I'm not picking up for a reason. Unless this is Blair of course, then I'll call you back soon. But with anyone else consider why I didn't answer…."_

There were still other noises around. She moved to an empty hallway and put it on speaker. All she wanted to hear was his voice, nothing else. She closed her eyes tightly and hit the button yet again.

"_This is Chuck Bass. I can't come to the phone right now or I'm not picking up for a reason. Unless this is Blair of course, then I'll call you back soon. But with anyone else consider why I didn't answer…."_

And again…

"_This is Chuck Bass. I can't come to the phone right now or I'm not picking up for a reason. Unless this is Blair of course, then I'll call you back soon. But with anyone else consider why I didn't answer…."_

And again….

"_This is Chuck Bass. I can't come to the phone right now or I'm not picking up for a reason. Unless this is Blair of course, then I'll call you back soon. But with anyone else consider why I didn't answer…."_

And again…

"_This is Chuck Bass. I can't come to the phone right now or I'm not picking up for a reason. Unless this is Blair of course, then I'll call you back soon. But with anyone else consider why I didn't answer…."_

And again…

"Blair! What are you doing?" Serena shouted frantically. Her eyes snapped open to see her best friend and Dan. Quickly she held the phone tightly to her chest. They were not going to take it from her.

"Blair, why don't you give Serena the phone," Dan suggested.

"Go away!" Blair shouted and went to push the button again. Serena and Dan watched her mental breakdown in terror.

"Honey, please give me the phone," Serena reached for it.

"Stay away from me!" Blair shouted and shook her head. When they reached for her she pushed to her feet and ran to the bathroom. "No!" she locked the door and slid down on it. Her fingers pressed it again.

"_This is Chuck Bass. I can't come to the phone right now or I'm not picking up for a reason. Unless this is Blair of course, then I'll call you back soon. But with anyone else consider why I didn't answer…."_

"Blair, please open the door."

"_This is Chuck Bass. I can't come to the phone right now or I'm not picking up for a reason. Unless this is Blair of course, then I'll call you back soon. But with anyone else consider why I didn't answer…."_

"Dan, do something!"

"_This is Chuck Bass. I can't come to the phone right now or I'm not picking up for a reason. Unless this is Blair of course, then I'll call you back soon. But with anyone else consider why I didn't answer…."_

She sobbed uncontrollably and pushed the button again. It was all she wanted to hear. So she called it, over and over again. She needed to keep hearing it. She needed him.

--

Max and Andrea stood, hand in hand, and watched Charlie slowly make her way back from the airport bathroom. They had never seen her like this before. She didn't smile, smirk, or even look fierce. She was just there, blank, cold, and lifeless. Her hair was still her natural curls, but her mood seemed to make even them look darker. She had totally dismissed her previous, perfect outfit to wear home and now just wore a black tank top and… jeans. It wasn't like she never wore them, but it wasn't too often. All the sun she had gotten on the trip seemed to have drained completely on the limo ride to the airport.

"She looks like the walking dead," Max commented with a shake of his head. He was pissed at Lex, which was an understatement. No one was allowed to hurt people he cared about, not even Lex, his best friend. He may not have shown it often, but if someone really knew him they knew this, No-One-Hurts-Max-Bass's-Sister.

"I don't know what to do. How are we supposed to make her feel better? And why would he just up and leave her? They were doing so well and now this… I just don't know," Andrea sighed. She too was at a loss for words and without a solution to fix this.

"I hate this," Max scoffed.

"I know," she turned to him. He shook his head.

"No, you don't. No one understands how fucking livid I am right now. One, he hurt her. Two, he left without a word. Three, I know she loves him. And four, I can't help her. How the hell do I fix something like this Andrea? What can I do? I don't want Lex here because he hurt her, but that's all that will make her feel better. I can't do anything. I'm just fucking pissed." His voice was very low and loaded with anger.

Andrea hadn't even seen him like this before. But she did understand it. Max Bass had a way to fix anything he wanted, make anything happen. But now his twin sister, the other half of him, was in a state of hurt he can't just bring her out of. It was going to drive him insane, but she vowed to herself that she'd help him, help both of her friends.

"I'm her best friend. I don't want to see her like this either, Max. But you and I are going to fix this. We can find a way. I promise," she told him sincerely. His eyes softened some, but she still detected the doubt beneath the layer of dark brown.

"Alright," he nodded and glanced back at Charlie. She was very close now, but still just out of earshot. "Um… do you mind if we're not so PDA right now? I love holding your hand, but I need to be there for her right now. She looks like she's going to fall down."

"You don't even need to ask that, Max," Andrea replied and nodded towards Charlie. "I'm going to go ahead and make sure everything is ready." With that she walked off towards where their private jet section take-off was located.

"Charlie," Max greeted as she kept walking. He moved beside her, but she just stared forward. She was like a ghost. This wasn't her. All the life was completely gone.

"I'm fine," she uttered. Her voice was hoarse and told him the exact opposite of what she said.

"You don't look fine," he whispered. Both stopped and looked at each other. His lips formed a small, comforting smile and he held out his arm to her. She was hesitant, but then leaned against his shoulder. It was one of the most bittersweet brother/sister moments they had ever had.

"When do you think Gossip Girl will find out?" Charlie asked. Her eyes blinked and lips pursed painfully at the thought. Part of her didn't care, but the tiniest bit left in her did.

"It doesn't matter what that bitch or anyone else thinks. Basses don't have to answer to anyone, they answer to us. No matter what," Max clarified. His voice was strong, forceful. His brother protective mode had gone up very high now.

"He won't answer his phone. He won't answer me…"

"Good, if he does and I figure out where he is, he's dead. Don't call him again." He tried to keep his anger level under control, but it was hard. Lex had left, without even giving them a reason. They walked outside and towards the staircase to the jet, no one was around.

"But I love him…" she whimpered. A tear streaked down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. "It had to be my fault, Max. I couldn't tell him…"

If his mind wasn't so occupied he may have listened more. He may have questioned that last sentence, what went down, but it was occupied. He asked nothing about it and just bit back.

"And he didn't tell you he loved you either. Face it; he's a selfish bastard who you don't need in your life anymore."

"Don't say that. He's your best friend," Charlie protested, but her voice was still barely audible.

"Ex-best friend," he corrected and rolled his eyes, "he's nothing more to you anymore either."

"We didn't break-up," she sounded, voice panicked. Max stopped abruptly and turned towards her. Why the hell was she doing this? He left her. Lex left without a word and she still stood here to defend him? No, that wasn't going to happen. Max refused to let this carry on.

"You're right. You broke up with him. Let's go home," he concluded. Charlie felt her heart break, but didn't blame Max for it. He was right. Sure some of his methods weren't the softest, but it was because he was angry at Lex. How come she couldn't be angry with him either? They both entered the jet, but she stopped in the doorway. She turned around and gave Athens on last look.

_(Flash)_

_Charlie blinked her eyes open to see that Lex stared at her. She was half asleep. Their fight had been bad, but they seemed to end on good terms. _

"_Go back to sleep," he whispered. His voice broke. It almost seemed like he was about to cry. She was too tired to realize it though. And even if she had, she knew no reason for him to cry. Little had she known… _

"_I am, but I forgot to say something," she smiled softly in her sleep. Her heart warmed and unknowingly to hers, his broke. _

"_What?" Now he almost sounded as if he had whimpered. Once again, she didn't detect it. A yawn escaped her lips and her eyes blinked hazily. _

"_I want you to stay. I don't want you going anywhere. I was supposed to tell you that after you told me how you felt, remember?" She mustered up the best soft smile she could in her state. _

_He was quiet, for a while. She almost fell asleep, but then she heard it. _

"_I'll always be with you, I promise," he vowed. _

_(Flash)_

"Liar," Charlie muttered and shook her head. She turned to go into the jet and didn't look back again.

--

Lex sat back in his seat on the airplane. She had called him a dozen times already, but he had turned off his phone. It was too hard not to answer. Didn't she get his note? Then again that would have given her probably even more reason to call. It was all for the best though, she didn't need him. And if he came back, well whatever happened would happen.

"Excuse me," a female voice said from beside him. It sounded too sweet and sugar coated. Or maybe it was normal and he was just used to Charlie's. Her voice was sexy, but also adorable at times.

Slowly he turned to whoever had interrupted his solemn state. He just wanted to be left alone. Did no one on this damn plane understand that?

"Hi," a blond girl, about his age, smiled back at him. Her eyelashes batted in a pathetic way that said 'Yes-I'm-trying-to-flirt-with-you'. Charlie was always so much more subtle, sexy.

"What is it?" he retorted. His tone was unpleasant and her expression faltered, but then she fixed it. Suddenly she sat down beside him in the empty seat.

"Well, do you mind if I sit here?" the girl rolled her eyes as she giggled, "the person in front of me has like this screaming baby and ugh… Oh I'm Sydney by the way. What's your name?" She practically bounced up and down in her seat.

"My name is irrelevant and no, you can't sit here. Find another seat and leave me alone," Lex shooed her with his hand. The girl however stayed where she was and pursed her lips together.

"Well, aren't you rude," she scoffed.

"All the more reason to go away," he muttered and tried to focus on the magazine titles in front of him.

"You know, for someone who is so cute, you would think that you'd be flirting with girls all the time. Obviously, you would like me. Are you gay or something?"

"No, you just aren't all that attractive. Now, I'm not going to ask you again," he stated point blank and turned to her with narrowed eyes, "My girlfriend being the main reason, since I doubt she'd want you sitting next to me." He hadn't thought at all when it left his lips. It just came natural to him now.

"Whatever," the girl sighed and got up. Before she left she turned to him again. "By the way, it doesn't look like you have a girlfriend. Or anyone for that matter." And then she left.

Lex felt his face fall when she left. She was right. How was this just dawning on him? Charlie wasn't his girlfriend anymore. She wasn't his anything. And no matter what he did she'd never forget that he left her like that. It was over. Despite his reasons and wanting she to be happy he never thought that it was final, done. He didn't have her to make him feel better anymore, to snuggle up to, to do anything they did… he was alone, all alone. And he did it to himself.

--

Chuck opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a hospital room, a rather bright one for that matter. The walls were an ugly color, a cheap off brand of a pastel blue. And it smelled too clean. He didn't like it here. Why was he here? Oh, wait something happened. It all came back to him. Blair and he had fought, she was leaving, but then something happened to him. Wait did she come back? Where was she? He felt the panic rise in him and his breathing became heavy.

"Calm down Mr. Bass," a deep voice greeted him, "That isn't good for someone in your condition." Chuck's eyes flickered to the door where a man, his doctor, entered the room. He was much older, but seemed to know what he was talking about. Wait, what was he talking about? "I'm your doctor Dr. Bennett and you just…"

"My condition?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes," the doctor nodded and hooked the clipboard back to the end of the bed. "You had a minor heart attack last night, but obviously you survived through it. The pain medication for it put you out until this morning." He started to explain, but Chuck shook his head.

"How… how did I get here?"

"You were lucky," Dr. Bennett smiled, "Your wife was there to call 911 when she did."

"My wife was still there? Blair Bass?" Chuck pressed. He remembered that Blair was leaving, he saw her on her way out the door. Everything was so hazy, but that image would be forever burned in his memory.

"Yes, and she's been here in that uncomfortable waiting room outside since. It may not be my place to say, but around here, with these types of people, I don't' see many marriages where a wife is willing to spend the night in a hospital bathroom and cry the entire time the way she did. Even your friends couldn't get her to stop," he spoke sincerely with a stern tone. Chuck felt his heart clench, but not in an 'about to have another heart attack' way. He stared at the older man, face unreadable.

"Excuse me," an older woman, a nurse no doubt, entered the room. Both the doctor and Chuck looked to her.

"Yes?" Dr. Bennett probed.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but Mrs. Bass is waiting to come in. She's starting to scare the younger nurses," the older woman chuckled. Chuck felt a smile come to his lips. That was his Blair… if she still was his, that is. He needed to see her now.

"Of course," the doctor nodded, "Let her through. Mr. Bass, I will be back in a few moments to discuss more, but you can expect people to be coming and going all day. Unless there is anything else…"

"I just want to see my wife," Chuck interjected. Dr. Bennett silenced and with another nod, left the room. Chuck looked to the door nervously. What if they told her that he was okay and she left? What if she only wanted to see him to say that she was still leaving him? What if… shit, he was going to have another heart attack if he wasn't careful. Wait, he had a heart attack? Okay, all of it was way too much to think about right now. He just needed Blair. Where was she?

--

Blair slowly emerged into the hospital room. It lacked color, class, and coordination. Never in her life would she have put Chuck Bass in a place like this, but sadly that choice had not been up to her. It may have been her fault that she was almost certain, but when it happened she took what she got. He sat up in bed now with his hands at his sides. By his expression and posture she knew how uncomfortable he was. Mainly she could tell how scared he was though, as he should be. He had a few tubes that stuck out of him and the faint sound of a monitor hummed against the silence of the room.

How could she have almost lost him? He was her world, her husband, and her one true love. What kind of cruel God would ever even scare her with such a thing? And if it was out of punishment for her then why do it to their children? She had gone through a stage of anger and pushed that one aside before she screamed. Her footsteps were silent against the cold tiled floor as she came upon his bed.

When the door shut behind her he looked up. Instantly his eyes brightened and lips parted, but he stopped himself before words were spoken. The heart attack had happened during the climax of their fight. Just as she was on her way to walk out of the door and in turn their marriage. She knew it was her fault this happened to him, but that was something she'd have to live with.

"The doctors said you should be fine. All we have to do is make sure your cholesterol, stress, and blood sugar are intact," Blair told him. It was such a formal tone, but she was unsure of how else to go upon it. Slowly she sat down in the chair beside his bed. His eyes studied her cautiously. Then he looked away from her and down at his hand.

"How are you going to do that if we're divorced?" he asked. His voice was not harsh, but solemn. It even broke a little towards the end which in turn broke her heart. She was still mad, but nothing like before. Although it seemed rational after all the things he said to her it was hard to think them after everything had happened. After she realized what it felt like to almost lose him. What if he hadn't been okay? She'd be lost without him, unable to get out of bed in the mornings, unable to be a mother, and unable to live. No matter how selfish it seemed she knew if that ever happened she'd either die of heartbreak or carry out the job herself.

"That was just the heat of the argument Chuck. We can get past all of this," Blair responded sincerely. Her hand then reached out and rested itself on top of his. As soon as the contact was made though, she needed more. Her body moved out of the chair and she practically fell against his chest. Hot tears streaked her cheeks and his chest. Chuck's arm went around her, but then she pulled back.

"Your heart," she choked. 'Great job Blair', she muttered to herself. He just had a heart attack and you attack him therefore landing on his chest?

"No. No it's okay," he assured her and pulled her back to him.

"Just don't pull away from me. Please," he begged. Blair stared at him for a moment and he wiped at her tears. Then he moved over in the bed and pulled her in with him. It was only fit for one person, but neither cared. The discomfort meant nothing and to be honest they were comfortable as long as they were next to each other.

"Oh your phone," Blair gasped and then handed it to him. It had started to ring with a call from work or something, but Chuck instantly silenced it. However, he then noticed about a hundred missed calls from Blair. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion and he held it up for her to see. Blair's eyes dropped in shame, but then she hugged against him tighter.

"I just kept calling. It rang and rang, but then it would go to your voice mail. I just wanted to hear your voice. I think everyone around me had thought I'd gone crazy, but... I just needed to hear you. Feel like you were right there and none of this was happening."

"No one tried to calm you down?" he frowned.

"Do you really think anyone could have managed that?" she countered. It was an attempt to lighten the mood, but that wasn't going to happen. The silence came over the room again. His eyes started to flutter open and closed. It was so bright in this room though. She decided that she should turn down the lights. Her feet touched the ground, but then he grabbed her arm.

"Don't go," Chuck's voice pleaded softly, but it echoed into her ears. She stopped dead in her tracks, completely frozen except for her head which turned to look back slightly. He turned over on his side, their eyes connected. She felt ashamed to look into his. For if things had gone differently and they weren't open right now, she would have been responsible for that. Her bottom lip quivered as another tidal wave of guilt washed over and drowned her into sorrows.

"Blair, I'm sorry for what happened before all this, honest. Just don't leave me. I need you... please don't go, please." His voice broke and a tear slid down her cheek. With his broken voice her broken heart ached equally, if not more. Immediately her feet shuffled towards him. So fast that she had turned clumsy and stumbled forward. His breath caught in his throat and only exhaled when she caught herself.

"Sorry," Blair mumbled and climbed into his bed with him. Her arms wove around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"It is my fault, Chuck, I know that... I do. And I should have never said what I said, but I was just so mad. I never thought that you would... you would." She halted at her words. The ones she needed to say were too hard to get out. He knew what they were and she just couldn't say them.

"It's not your fault," he protested just above a whisper.

'But it is,' a little voice inside her head taunted. She bit her bottom lip and held onto him tighter.

"Just…" he trailed off and stared forward, "Just don't go anywhere. Don't leave me." His eyes connected with hers, they were so sad. He was so hung up on her leaving. Did he think she'd leave him now, especially after all this? That was insane. She was too scared to leave him ever again. That was what she felt, now.

"I'm not," Blair promised and snuggled into him.

"But…"

"Let's not talk about it anymore," she shook her head.

He felt relief wash over him, but also guilt. He knew they needed to talk about it. He was an ass, all that he said to her, but if they did and it reminded her of everything… well then what if she remembered it more and decided that she was going to leave him again? It was too much of a risk. He had never been so scared in his life. He refused to lose her. So he stayed quiet.

"I love you," Chuck breathed. Blair looked up at him again, her hand traced gently over his chest.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Both were silent on the outside, but their inside thoughts screamed out.

--

Max turned over on his back. He, Charlie, and Andrea were all on the big bed, on their way home to New York. They had no fight about which couple got it this time, but just all lied down together. His sister was sandwiched between them, but really she clung to Andrea while he almost fell off the edge. He didn't mind though. He just wanted to wake-up and all of it nothing, but a dream, for Charlie's sake if nothing else.

"Lex," he muttered with distaste and shook his head. He was getting angrier by the second, but had no one to take it out on. It was his entire former best friends fault. Everything was perfect, for all of them, and he messed it all up. He just left, no reason, no goodbye, nothing. Max hated him right now. Slowly he got out of bed and took out his phone.

He walked out of their private jet's master bedroom and into where the regular seats were. It rang once, twice, and three times in his ear. Then the answering machine came on, the beep was heard, and he was ready to unleash his anger in the message.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Max seethed and shook his head. He waited a few moments and tried to contain himself. If he spoke too loudly then the girls would wake-up, mainly Charlie.

"How could you do this to her, why did you do this to her?" he barked in disbelief.

"I trusted you with her. She's my sister and you promised you weren't going to break her heart. You promised me, you promised her, you-you… you and I we're done, you and her are done. Don't come back here because I swear to God if you do…" his teeth clenched.

"Just stay the hell away from her, Lex. You hurt her once and now you're done. You won't get a second chance. Do you understand me? She isn't your girlfriend, your lover, or even your friend. Charlie and I… we don't give a fuck where you are or what happens to you anymore. Don't come back. You don't have anyone in this world who gives a shit anymore and you did it to yourself. I hate you," he seethed and then hung up. He breathed heavily and his nostrils flared. He still felt the urge to yell, but his current location wasn't too kind with that fact.

His fingers dialed another number on his speed dial. They answered on the first ring.

"Mr. Bass?" Mike, his PI, answered obediently.

"Find out what the hell Lex Sparks is doing, where he is, and if he even thinks about coming back to New York. Get it done, no questions," he ordered and threw his phone onto the couch. He let out an aggravated sigh and spun around in anger. His eyes met familiar brown ones and he froze.

"Charlie," he breathed.

His sister stood there with the same lifeless look as before. Only now she seemed more aware. He wondered how long she had been standing there. She took a small step towards him, but he didn't dare move.

"Why… why did you do that?" she asked in a shaky voice. He knew then that she had heard both phone calls. Her puffy red eyes begged him for an answer.

"Because," he took a step towards her, "I'm Max Bass and no one hurts my sister and gets away with it, ex-best friend or not." His voice was stern, but his expression tried to be comforting at the same time. Charlie's eyes fell from his and she stared down at her feet. She shook her head and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Max," she whimpered and ran into his embrace again. If it weren't so serious he would have made a comment that they were doing this a lot lately, but since it was, he just stayed quiet.

--

Jenny heard a knock at the door and walked over to it. She guessed it was Dorota since she was supposed to come and get Eprham to take him to the hospital this morning. Chuck was okay and she felt very relieved. In fact the whole mood between everyone she had talked to seem to have lifted.

"Nate?" she questioned with surprised smile. Nate returned the smile, but his was much warmer. "Come in," she motioned and stepped aside. He walked inside and turned to face her.

"Hey Jen, I'm here to get Ephram. Dorota went straight to the hospital to see Chuck, so I'm going to take him to them. Someone did tell you that Chuck is okay, right?" he asked, the concern evident.

"Of course," Jenny nodded. "Dan and Serena have been keeping me updated. I'm so glad, but I still can't believe any of this happened." He followed her to Madison's room.

"I know me neither," Nate returned, "I guess Chuck just always seemed so invincible…."

"Not to mention how happy he and Blair are. I guess all that stress came from Bass industries," she sighed. Both stopped in front of her daughters' door. She turned with a smile, but then saw Nate bit his bottom lip. "They are happy, aren't they?"

"Well yes, but there was just a misunderstanding with some stuff… pictures Blair had taken or something… point is everything will be okay. They are Chuck and Blair after all," Nate explained with a shrug.

"Oh… okay," Jenny nodded. She hadn't heard anything about it, but when she thought about it… Blair was acting strange last night.

"So how have you been?"

Jenny was about to open the door, but stopped when she heard him. Another smile came to her lips. It was hard not to smile around Nate. She turned back towards him and laughed half-heartedly.

"I'm alright and you… unless you don't want to talk about it," she stuttered nervously. Vanessa was still in Europe. And with Andrea on her way back, well it was bound to really come out. She just wished her friend wouldn't have done this to her family.

"No, it's okay. I'm going to have to tell the kids soon, you know? I just haven't found a way. I think it's safe to say a divorce is going to happen." His face fell and Jenny wished she wouldn't have mentioned it.

"Well I'm sorry…"

"Not like you weren't in the same boat, Jenny. I guess not all marriages are meant to be," he shrugged.

"You're taking this a bit too well Nate…"

"Oh, this isn't me taking it. This is me keeping it all in since I have to transport Blair and Chuck Bass's child in a couple minutes. If I showed up a mess, she'd kill me," he explained. Jenny laughed, but then covered her mouth.

"Sorry…"

"No, that was actually meant to gain a laugh out of you. I know it may seem ludicrous, but there was a time when people actually laughed at things I said," he smirked.

"Except for your junior year, you were kind of whiney then… oh and senior year you were kind of down all the time too… but hey you got it down freshman year in college," she joked.

"The year I wasn't with Vanessa, but single… hmm I wonder if that says anything," he chuckled and they both entered the nursery.

Madison and Eprham both lied on their stomachs on her floor blanket. They had their elbows to prop them up though and faced each other.

"Gaga lu fa mooo," Ephram told her as he pushed a block towards her.

"Nana mula cuko," Maddy giggled and brought it to her chest. Nate chuckled and walked over to them.

"Hey little guy," he smiled and went to lift Ephram. He started to leave, but then Madison let out a scream. Jenny and Nate both turned towards her shocked as she continued. Then as if there was a domino effect Ephram started to scream too. His little hands shot out for Madison and she copied his movements.

"Umm…" Nate was unsure of what to do. His eyes widened while Jenny put a hand over her mouth.

Maddy crawled to Nate and grabbed his legs. One hooked around as best as it could and the other shot up for Ephram.

"Fram fram," she called frantically.

"Oh honey," Jenny chuckled and picked her up. Both Nate and she turned to smile at each other.

--

"Blair?" Chuck broke the silence. He had dozed off, but she had been awake. As soon as he woke-up he felt for her and now he spoke.

"Hmm?" she smiled softly as she stroked his arm. She was burying the guilt right now and just focused on him. Slowly he turned towards her and their eyes met. He looked less tired, more rested. That had to be a good sign. He was going to be okay.

"I need you to know something... just in case," he sighed. She felt her stomach turn at the way his voice sounded. Instantly she shook her head. For him to even hint at something like that was an abomination.

"Don't talk like that. It was a onetime occurrence and you're going to be fine. You're just going to get better and we'll never speak of it again. You're fine," she snapped. "You're fine," she then repeated more soft. She was so nervous to even speak tersely with him. What if she caused him to have another heart attack? She shook the thought away and tried to focus on the conversation she wanted to end.

"But if I'm not, if it does happen again I... I want you to..." he struggled and was then interrupted.

"I don't want to talk about this. The mere thought of you having another heart attack is completely absurd. You're fine Chuck and it's going to stay that way. I'm not even going to discuss the possibility of otherwise because it does not exist."

"Blair... Would you please just listen to me?" he pleaded. His hand took hold of her cheek so she had to look him in the eyes again.

"No," Blair refused and shook her head.

"I want you to listen to me. You need to listen to me."

"No, all I need is you. We don't need to speak of this."

"Please."

"Chuck, stop it." It was getting harder and harder to not get angry. She didn't want to talk about this. It wasn't a possibility. It wasn't going to happen. Chuck took her face in both of his hands, his touch was soft. She stared up at him and silenced.

"Hear me Blair Bass. If this would happen again and I didn't make I… I would want you to..." he asserted, but she pushed his hands off of her face.

"Don't you dare say move on because we both know, I wouldn't be able to. I could never live with another man if you... if you... There's a reason I don't want to talk about this. Don't you get it?" Tears came to her eyes. She was too overemotional. What if this upset him? He wasn't supposed to be stressed. Why the hell wasn't she able to get it together?

"And there is a reason I do. Now let me finish. If it happens again, I want you to be happy, but just... It's probably the most selfish fucking thing I've said and will ever say, but don't move on without me. I don't want another man taking my place? At least not my place in your heart or as your husband, okay? I understand that you'd get lonely, but..." He ran his hands through his hair and exhaled loudly. Blair took his face in her hands this time and smiled softly. She wanted to make thing clear.

"Lonely? When? The whole two to three days afterwards I survived until I terminated. Trust me Chuck it's possible to die of a broken heart, especially one that's terrified of being alone. Besides if something did, which it never will, happen I'd never be able to love or marry another man. The thought of lying next to someone else makes my stomach churn, no butterflies being the reason behind it," she vowed. Chuck's eyes still looked sad, though.

"But before all this happened, with our fight, you were…" he tried, despite his fear of her leaving again.

"We don't need to talk about that anymore, remember? I don't want to think about it and remember the details. It was a stupid fight and it brought you too much stress. Let's talk about something else. Are you excited about seeing the twins? Despite the current events, they'll be fine after we talk to them. Don't you think?" she asked and brought a magazine to her lap.

Chuck stared at her for a few moments. Something in his gut said something was wrong with how she acted, but his worry overshadowed it. She just said that she didn't want to think about it and remember details. Did that mean if she did then she'd want to leave him again? Of course she would. He couldn't take that, her leaving. He pushed it to the back of his mind and pulled her close to him.

"Yes," he replied and kissed her shoulder. Blair smiled softly. She was still here. He felt safe.

--

Lex slowly walked out into the airport. He had just listened to his messages, but only was able to finish the first one. It was Max, the most recent, and it made him feel sick. He was alone, completely and utterly alone. So what if he found his father now? Look what it had cost him. The only people that ever cared about him wanted nothing to do with him. Even if Charlie still did, Max would never let him near her.

"Good fucking job Lex," he muttered to himself. His eyes lifted to look out at the airport. He stopped and narrowed them to try and confirm what he saw.

Aiden Sparks, his older brother, smirked back at him.

Lex started to grin and then moved forward. Aiden laughed and grabbed Lex into a bear hug.

"Little brother," Aiden greeted with a chuckle. The bear hug turned into Aiden putting an arm around his neck and messing up his hair. Lex laughed and struggled to playfully get away with him. Finally he did and smiled in disbelief.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you'd be here in a couple of days? Why'd you come early?" Lex questioned, each one came faster than the other. Aiden's eyebrows rose at how excited Lex seemed. However, he just shrugged, slung his arm around Lex's neck, and pulled him forward as they walked.

"Well… let's just say my situation and or living accommodations where I was last … they just became unavailable," he explained.

"Does this have something to do with a girl?" Lex countered with a smirk.

"Got me," Aiden nodded and sighed, "The woman I was fooling around with well her husband came home from his business trip. Ran me halfway naked down the block, too. Wouldn't mommy be proud?" His blue eyes twinkled as he spoke of no good. Same old Aiden Sparks.

"Considering she's damaged a few marriages, probably," Lex chimed.

"Not that you were living with the bitch anymore, anyways," Aiden added.

"No thanks to you…"

"Hey," his older brother stopped and took hold of his shoulders. "You could have hopped a plane and joined me wherever I was…"

"Like you stay in the same place long enough," Lex laughed.

"I get around," Aiden shrugged, "Point is I hopped a plane to come and see you early so now we're going to party."

"What did you have in mind?" Lex wondered as he stared forward again. The way he said party made him think of Max and that made him think of Charlie. He shook his head and the thought away all together.

"Well, I vow we get drunk off of our asses, crash at one of my friends houses, and hey maybe even pick up a few women along the way," Aiden winked.

"Sounds like fun," Lex replied, but he sounded like a robot.

"And you don't…" Aiden frowned. He then took Lex's luggage and threw it into the trunk of a car. "You sound like you need a drink little brother…"

"I agree with you one-hundred percent," Lex sighed and got into the car. He just had to get Charlie out of his mind. They were over. They… he just had to forget. Luckily his brother would provide the things that helped for at least tonight.

--

Chuck stared down at Blair as she slept soundly next to him. She had passed out not too long ago, but he felt relieved for it. He wondered if she had slept at all since everything happened and he doubted it. But now she finally had, even if it was next to him in an uncomfortable hospital bed. Despite all of that, he was glad it was next to him though. Deep in his mind a little voice told him the heart attack was the only reason she stayed. But it had to be wrong. And even if it wasn't, no matter how selfish it sounded, he wanted her to stay until he made her want to stay on her own. Since the brief mention of it they had shunned the topic of it all together.

"Knock, knock," a familiar voice came from the doorway. Chuck's thoughts vanished as his eyes averted up. Nate stood in the doorway with a half amused, half worried, smile. There was also a bouquet of flowers under his arm which he found rather comical.

"How sweet Nathaniel, but it's a bit late to try and mend your relationship with Blair. The flowers aren't even the right kind," Chuck smirked. Nate rolled his eyes and dropped them onto the table. Blair turned into Chuck in her sleep, both men watched, but then looked at each other again.

"And you wonder why no one ever brings you flowers," Nate returned.

"I've never wondered that actually," Chuck countered. The two best friends laughed after that. Then it got silent and Nate looked a bit more serious. Chuck waited for what he knew would come any moment. His best friend's hand reached out and touched his gently.

"You are doing okay, aren't you Chuck?" he asked. His voice was much more sincere now. Chuck kept his eyes on Blair and avoided locking them with his friends. He just nodded his head slowly in response.

"Because I'm not Blair, if you don't want to worry her or are scared… if you need to talk, you can talk to me. I'm sure together we could convince her to go home and get some rest if we…" He started to say, but was interrupted.

"No," Chuck barked. Nate looked at him in confusion and slightly scared.

"Chuck…?"

"I'm sorry," he shook his head, "Just forget it Nathaniel. Besides I'm fine, I don't need anyone else to talk to about things. This visit is great the way it is." His voice faltered despite the attempt at assuring the blond.

"Chuck, I heard from Serena about us misunderstanding everything. She wouldn't give me full details, but I'm sure you two have talked it out by now," Nate stated, but it sounded more like a question. Chuck once again found it hard to look him in the eye. So instead he focused on his wife, his hand caressing her arm.

"Serena doesn't know anything then. We didn't talk calmly about anything, Nathaniel. I messed up, misunderstood, and blew the fuck up at her…"

"Well considering, it was rational in a way. And you guys always fight," Nate offered.

"She was leaving me," Chuck cut him off. Nate went silent at his words and his eyes widened in shock. He knew that he must have understood. Slowly Chuck raised his eyes and they connected with his best friends blue ones.

"Before it happened, Blair told me she was divorcing me and was halfway out the fucking door. The only thing that brought her back was…"

"Chuck you had no control over that. It's not like you triggered it to happen to get her to stay. You can't possibly think… All of it was just heat of the moment argument. Blair wasn't really going to divorce you," he assured him.

"Well I guess I'll never know," he replied tersely. Nate parted his lips to say something again, but Blair whimpered in her sleep. She turned and started to wake so Nate stood.

"I'm going to the restroom for a moment. Tell Blair I said hi and I'll be back soon," he said quickly and exited. Chuck just nodded and waited as Blair slowly awoke. She stared up at him and sent him a small smile.

"You weren't supposed to let me fall asleep."

"You needed the sleep," he chuckled. Blair's lips pouted in distaste for what he said. "You know I didn't' mean it like that. You don't need any more beauty sleep, just regular sleep." His eyes rolled as he sighed. After another moment of silence Blair's eyes wondered around the room and then back to her husbands'.

"Where's my baby? Archibald or Little J better be here with him soon," she commented.

"Put the claws away, Mrs. Bass. Your child is safe; Nate picked up Ephram from Jenny's this morning and we talked while you were asleep. Ephram is being fed with a bottle Dorota brought from our home and I'm sure whoever comes in next will have him in their arms," he assured her.

"They better," she muttered, her arms crossed like a child. He parted his lips to comment on it, but never got the chance.

"Mama!" Charlie shouted from the doorway. Blair and Chuck both looked to see Nate back again with their youngest son in his arms. "Dada!" he added. Instantly he started to squirm and his small arms shot towards them.

"Nate, give him here! He's going to get out of your grip and fall," Blair barked, harsher than she wanted to come off as. Nate understood though and rushed the baby to her. Mother and son instantly embraced each other, but Chuck was not forgotten.

"Dada! Dada!" he screamed with excitement. Chuck beamed when Ephram grabbed his cheeks and planted a sloppy, baby kiss on his lips.

"Oh, you missed your mommy and daddy, didn't you baby?" Blair cooed as she handed him to Chuck. Ephram petted his father's face, the slight stubble on Chuck's cheeks made him giggle.

"I suppose I'm no longer needed then. Oh, before I leave I wanted to ask if you guys would like me to go pick up the kids at the airport later tonight." Nate offered.

"Um…" Blair looked to Chuck. It was a stick situation. Neither of them wanted to tell Charlie or Max about this through phone… especially when they would be anxious and all upset on the nine hour flight back to the city. Was there any easy way to tell them what happened?

"I think if you do, Blair should go too. They are going to know something is up and one of us needs to tell them. Since I can't leave…"

"NO!" Blair shouted without consent from her brain. Both Nate and Chuck looked to her in shock at the outburst. Ephram covered his ears and scowled.

"Owe mama," he mumbled in a whiney voice.

"I mean…" she spoke nervously, "I, um… I can't leave you here alone, Chuck. I…" she turned into him. Nate and she were friends, but she didn't want him to see her get upset.

"Nate, why don't you go home and check on Andrew," Chuck suggested. Nate understood and nodded. He left the room with a small goodbye. "Blair…" he sighed.

"Don't," she whimpered as a tear rolled down her cheek. Of course she wanted to greet her children and didn't want them to find out from Nate, but she was so scared to leave him. Look what happened last time! What if he had another heart attack and didn't make it through. It was all her fault, but she wasn't going to do that again. She loved him so much, too much.

"I know how much you want to see Charlie and Max. Plus, when Nate tells them they need to go to the hospital? That will freak them out. I want to be there, but I can't. I want you here with me, but they need you too. Maybe even more than me right now…"

"No," she shook her head, "nobody needs me more than you do. You just said that you wanted me here. I have to stay."

"I also said you need to go get our children. They are going to need their mother. I'll be fine for an hour or two on my own. You could even leave Ephram, he'll keep me company. We still have nine hours before anyways. Everything will be okay," he asserted. Blair stared up at him with wide eyes while he kissed her forehead softly. Ephram smiled and crawled into the small space between them.

"Mama," he murmured and touched her arm. It was almost as if he knew that she needed comfort. Both of his parents looked down to him.

"See, he agrees," Chuck smirked. In all honesty he was scared as hell for her to leave him, even for just a few hours. All he was able to think about was what happened before his heart attack. Terror struck him that she may walk out of the doors and never come back. That would kill him, help from a heart attack or not.

"I'll think about it," Blair agreed and then snuggled up against him. He and Ephram both smiled. Chuck knew that she was going to go and Ephram, well he just liked to copy his father as always.

--

"Sorry about having to cancel our plans bro. After this though we can go back to the hotel room and carry out the booze part of the evening," Aiden smirked. They were at some lakeshore place and now walked towards some warehouse type building. Lex felt weird and uncomfortable with the whole thing, but he did trust his brother.

"That's alright, um… what are we doing here anyways?" Lex questioned as they slipped inside the building. Aiden walked over to a table and pulled on the light. It was dimly lit and the place looked abandoned.

"I just have some shit to sell," he shrugged and pulled out some baggies'.

"Weed?" Lex guessed.

"Please, that stuff is for kiddies' man," Aiden chuckled. Lex then saw the baggies' had pills, white powder, and some tan powder stuff. It wasn't hard to guess what most of it was. He felt his stomach churn, but then scolded himself for it. He was Lex Sparks. Stuff like this didn't make him nervous.

"Right," he chuckled nervously. The door then opened and Lex almost jumped. He contained himself though and moved to the other side of the table. Three men, all older and not too clean looking, walked inside and over to Aiden. A large one narrowed his eyes at Lex.

"He's cool man," Aiden chuckled, "Kid's my little brother."

"Pleasure," the one in the middle smiled at Lex. He just nodded in return and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well boys, your order is here. I believe the amount was discussed over the phone," Aiden sighed.

"Sure Aiden, after all we can trust you," the man replied. Lex watched from the corner of his eye as his brother exchanged the drugs for the money.

"Pleasure doing business with you boys," the big guy sighed and then all three of them exited. Lex waited until the door shut and then walked over to his brother, who now counted the money.

"All here," Aiden smirked up at him.

"So that's what you've been doing all this time?" Lex pressed, voice slightly skeptic. He knew Charlie's influence on him was coming out, but he didn't care. He knew his brother was… well it was just hard to imagine the guy being a drug dealer since he left home at sixteen.

"Don't look at me like that little brother," Aiden grinned, "Besides, better to be a dealer than an addict. Take mommy dearest for example, she's been fucked up so many times she doesn't even know if she's smoking or snorting anymore." He shrugged and then put his arm around Lex's shoulders. Both of them walked towards the exit and then to Aiden's car.

"Now let's go. The woman may no longer be out and about, but I'm fully stacked with other activities in my hotel room. After tonight's business, the party will be even bigger tomorrow night."

--

"Mr. Bass, to make sure that you achieve the best possible recovery after your heart attack I would like you to start a cardiac rehabilitation program. This program will give you an exercise regime devised by a physiotherapist, along with advice on relaxation, lifestyle modification and treatment choices," Dr. Bennett told him. Blair straightened up in her position on the hospital bed next to Chuck. Ephram was asleep in the portable crib Dorota had dropped off before she went back home. If it weren't for things needing to be ready for Charlie and Max tonight, she would have refused to leave. Even she had a soft spot for 'Mister Chuck'

"He'll do anything you tell him to," she agreed. The doctor smiled at her eagerness. It was almost as if she had the heart attack and not her husband.

"Wait, does this involve me checking into a hospital or something?" Chuck frowned, "Because I can tell you right now. That won't help keep my stress levels down. I'd rather be at home with my wife and family." His tone was forceful and demanding. Blair wanted to scold him for it, but then decided against it.

"Typically yes, but if you're willing to provide the extra funds then I can give you specific instructions to complete it at home. It will involve a few hospital visits, but it seems Mrs. Bass is trustworthy on making you follow through with my instructions," the doctor replied.

"Oh I will," Blair smirked. Dr. Bennett laughed and nodded. He then looked down at his clipboard and back up at them again.

"You're also going to need to take medication regularly, for a long time. This involves a low daily dose of aspirin that I'll prescribe to you. Depending on your test results there may also be medications like ACE inhibitors, beta-blockers, and thienopyridines. All of this will greatly reduce further heart attack risks," he explained.

"You mean this could happen again?" Blair asked, voice breaking. She had turned as white as a sheet. Chuck immediately looked to her and cupped her cheek. He shook his head.

"Baby, it's not going to. He just has to say this for precaution, but I'm going to do everything he tells me. Don't worry about it," he soothed. She nodded, but didn't look too reassured. However she did scoot closer to him and laid her cheek on his shoulder.

"What else?" Blair questioned the doctor. She wanted to make sure he covered every detail with them. Despite what Chuck had said she felt responsible to keep it from happening again.

"For further prevention," Dr. Bennett made sure to make eye contact with both Chuck and Blair as he spoke, "Well Mr. Bass, you'll need to exercise daily of course and eat a healthy balanced diet, low in fat and high in fiber."

"What about his stress and blood pressure?" she refuted. Chuck stayed silent. He wanted her to stop, she was going to drive herself mad, or the doctor, but he couldn't. He was scared to say anything against her. It might make her remember that she was ready to leave him.

"That will all help it of course Mrs. Bass. I also am highly advising he take time off of work. I know that you are a very busy man Mr. Bass, but I'm also certain your long hours and the stress it has brought is a good portion of what brought the heart attack on," the doctor remarked. His eyebrows raised and his face looked completely serious. Chuck bit his bottom lip, but then saw Blair out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll still have to do some work at home, but it can be done," he nodded and that was the end of it. He was at a good point to take a leave at work anyways. They would manage without him. He was CEO after all, therefore they had no choice, but to go along with whatever he said. Blair's smile brightened and she kissed his cheek.

"Well it seems I've made your wife very happy with that particular order," Dr. Bennett chuckled.

"Very happy," Blair beamed, "I can't wait to have my husband all to myself, with the exception of our children and the doctors he'll have to see of course."

"I suppose I should bring up this next point then as well. I cannot make you listen, but it is in your best interest that you not perform in any sexual activity until I give notice," his voice lowered.

"That's imposs…" Chuck shook his head, but was interrupted.

"No sex until you say, we understand," Blair nodded.

"No we don't," he protested with an awkward laugh. The doctor raised his eyebrows with a sly smile as the two began to silently argue. Finally Blair turned towards him.

"I will not be providing him with any sexual activity. Unless he's getting it from somewhere else your orders will be carried out," she smiled. The doctor looked to Chuck.

"I won't be getting any," he muttered.

"Well, now that that's settled, it's time to move on. Mr. Bass, do you still smoke?" Dr. Bennett asked, but looked as if he already knew the answer.

"Occasionally," Chuck responded.

"Well, I must ask you to cut it out completely. We'll also need you to lose any excess weight as soon as possible. Luckily in your case it is nothing major, but there is still some that needs getting rid of. Later I or one of the nurses will examine you to judge exactly how much that is…" he trailed off and looked down at his chart. He nodded and began to speak again. "We'll of course be monitoring your heart rate, blood pressure, and cholesterol level often. And that's it for now. I'll be in with more information and of course when you leave any prescriptions will be given to you." His eyes rose to them both and he smiled. "Now, you two can have some time alone. Expect me or one of the nurses back in about thirty minutes to take your weight and such." With that he left with a smile. Blair turned towards Chuck with a smile, but then saw that he was scowling.

"What is it?" she asked, immediately concerned. Chuck glared at the door the doctor had left from and then looked back to her. He lowered his voice when he spoke.

"He called me fat," he muttered. Blair started to laugh and shook her head.

"No he didn't Chuck. He just said you have some excess weight you'll need to lose as a health precaution," she retorted, still giggling. He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Exactly, what do you think excess body weight is Blair? He basically said I'm not thin or fit and therefore he meant I'm fat. Well he should look into a mirror." His tone turned bitter as he grumbled.

"He didn't mean that and be quiet or he'll hear you," Blair scolded, but still tried to hide her laughter. "You are taking this way out of proportion Mr. Bass. And here I thought you'd be most upset over the no sex rule."

"Of course I am," he countered and sat up, "That's another thing too. How does he expect me to lose weight if I can't have sex? Obviously that's what keeps me in shape. Even you know that."

"I guess we haven't been having enough sex lately then," Blair teased.

"Did you just call me fat too?" Chuck gasped. She thought he was kidding, but it appeared he was completely serious. Her hands took both his cheeks and she pecked his lips.

"Bass, you are crazy. You are not fat…"

"Oh don't even. Now that I think about it I see how you look at me or should I say don't look at me anymore," he accused and poked a finger into her chest.

"That is ridiculous," she giggled.

"No, it's not. And if you won't admit it then like I said he did. He flat out said it Blair. Or at least he basically did," Chuck continued, "He wants me to eat healthier and work out. That means I had a heart attack because I'm… Well you know…"

"Chuck he did not mean that you're fat," Blair continued to laugh, "You had a heart attack because of all the stress you have been under. You're body is perfectly fine and very sexy in my opinion," her voice dropped as she tried to sound a bit more seductive. She then felt his forehead, "Now you got yourself all hot and upset. Here undo your pajama top, it's obviously too warm in here." She reached for it, but he grabbed her hands. Her eyebrows rose when he refused to let her take off his shirt. "Take off that shirt or I won't be able to cuddle with you anymore," she warned.

"Fine," Chuck muttered and allowed her to take it off him. She threw it on the floor and stroked his chest. "It's not very toned." His voice was quiet and it was spoken under his breath, but she heard it.

"Which is perfectly fine for your age," she countered.

"It never was toned…"

"Chuck, stop it please. You look fine. This is the last time I will hear anything of it. You're my husband and I love you. Just like you said you'd love me no matter what I'd look like, same goes for you. I'm not leaving you because your hair is gray; you have a few wrinkles, or a few extra pounds. I don't care about that stuff, I care about you and that you're going to get healthy again, alright?" She spoke in complete honesty. And Chuck had never been toned like Nate, but that obviously didn't bother her. It felt weird the body conscious role had suddenly been reversed. She was determined to make him feel reassured like he always had done for her.

"Okay," he finally agreed. Blair smiled and snuggled up against him. Her hand stroked his chest hair delicately and she kissed his shoulder. "Don't overdo it Mrs. Bass. I said okay," he smirked.

"Shut-up," she snapped playfully, "I happen to know you love it when I cuddle you."

"Only if you mean it…"

"Do you honestly think I'd cuddle with you without meaning it, when there's an adorable, blue-eyed, miniature Chuck on his way to see us? Not to mention he never second guesses my cuddling capabilities…"

"You do raise a pretty good point," he chuckled.

"When do I not?" Blair quirked an eyebrow, but then played it off with a laugh. "Ephram is every girls dream, including his mother… Just in a different way than he'll be pictured by girls when he's older."

"Uh… when he's older I'll be so old…" Chuck murmured, lips pressed together firmly.

"I will be too," Blair reminded him, "Hopefully I can count on you not making some Brazilian, twenty-year old, playboy model Ephram's new mommy."

"Please, you'll be hotter than any little twig with fake breasts and a spray tan, no matter what age you are," he scoffed.

"OH I love you so much Chuck Bass."

"And I you, Blair Bass," he smiled.

--

Charlie, Max, and Andrea all exited the private Bass jet. The flight had been long and they had yet to speak with their parents. They assumed Chuck and Blair would pick them up at the airport or send the limo and greet them at home. Andrea had gone to the bathroom while Max and Charlie walked ahead. She started to pick-up the pace and meet up with them, but then something she saw stopped her.

Her eyes zoned in on a girl. She was blond, just a couple feet away from Max and Charlie, but they didn't see her. Andrea watched as the girl took out her phone to snap a picture of her best friend. Suddenly the anger shot through her and she ran towards her.

"Give me that!" Andrea snapped and snatched the phone away from her.

"Excuse me… oh, it's you. So Lex broke-up with Charlie," the girl smirked.

"Have you no decency?" Andrea spat back and looked on her with disgust.

"This is the upper east side, Andrea. Now give me my phone back bitch," the girl sighed and rolled her eyes.

"First thing," Andrea muttered and deleted the picture.

"Hey you can't do that!" the girl practically shouted. She then turned to see Charlie and Max go out the door. Gossip Girl refused to put stories like this out without hard evidence, aka a picture.

"Looks like you missed the scoop," Andrea smirked and flashed the phone in front of her. "But one more thing," she pointed her finger at her, "If you ever try to hurt Charlie again, you're going to have me to deal with. People think she's a bitch, but I promise you that I'm not any less of one." Her voice changed and her eyes narrowed into ultimate threat mode. No one messed with her best friend.

Charlie protected Andrea and Andrea protected Charlie. That was how it always was and it always would be.

"Whatever give me my phone back," the girl snapped, agitated.

"Go fetch," Andrea smirked and threw it to the side. The girl gasped and ran to catch it, but she heard it shatter to the floor. "Bitch," she muttered under her breath and then walked forward. She had better things to do and a friend to look after.

--

Blair got out of the limo and leaned against it. She watched from the corner of her eye as Nate's car pulled up and he got out. Within seconds he was beside her, but she didn't say anything. Chuck and Nate had made her come. It wasn't that she wanted to not be here, here because she did. She wanted to see her kids more than anything, but she was worried. She was also scared of leaving him. But she wasn't just a wife. She was a mother too and that was why she stood here.

Andrea emerged first and she ran ahead.

"Dad, Mrs. Bass," she nodded, but she seemed nervous. Blair's mind was far too occupied to take notice, but her father did.

"Andrea," Blair mumbled and squinted her eyes. Where were her children?

"Andrea, we need to go home. Blair needs some time to herself with Max and Charlie. I'll explain in the car," Nate told her and took her arm.

"But dad…" Andrea tried to protest. She wanted to warn Charlie's mom about everything that had happened with Lex. However, her father was so persistent. She sighed in aggravation as she was practically pushed in the car.

"Look, I need to tell…"

"By Blair," Nate called and with a wave got into his car. Blair noticed Andrea had started to argue with her father, but just shook it off. Whatever it was, well it wasn't important right now. She had her husband on her mind and telling her children what happened. That was all she could think of. Anything else was just out of the question right now.

"Mom," Max called and waved his hand. Blair watched as both he and Charlie came towards her. She felt a wave of nerves come over her about telling them everything, but then noticed Charlie.

Her daughter did not look well. Instantly she moved towards them and cupped her cheek.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Blair asked, concerned. Surely, they didn't know about what happened to Chuck. She had kept it out of the media. It would be out eventually, in the papers at least, but not yet. Her hand stroked Charlie's cheek, it had mascara stained tear tracks on it.

"Mom, I… I…" Charlie shook her head, unable to say anything else. Her eyes looked up and she then noticed someone was missing, Lex.

Oh no, this wasn't happening to her daughter. It was just like Tuscany with Chuck, well close enough. No, she didn't want this. All of this was too much. This wasn't supposed to happen to her children, especially right now.

"He's gone, mom," Max stated grimly. Blair snapped back to reality when Charlie fell against her. Her arms wove around her daughter and she looked to her son.

"Go ahead and get in the limo, Max," she nodded. He did as he was told, took one more look at Charlie, and then climbed in. Once he was gone, Blair turned Charlie's chin up.

"It's going to be okay," Blair promised.

"But, what if it isn't?" Charlie whispered. Fresh tears trickled down her cheeks. Blair quickly wiped them and scanned around to make sure no one was watching. If they were, they'd have hell to pay.

"You've read my diary?" Blair inquired. Charlie nodded, looking slightly ashamed. Her mother only smiled softly and tucked a curl behind her ear. "Well, then like me you're going to realize that before you know it things will be okay again."

"It doesn't feel that way, mommy."

"Just wait," Blair sighed. She now really didn't want to tell them about Chuck. The nurse told her teenagers are actually usually the ones who deal with this type of thing the hardest. She was afraid that it would break her daughter completely. She had to figure out the right way to tell them.

"Now, let's get in the limo," Blair told her. Charlie and she both got in. She told Arthur to take them home so the twins could change. The old man, their most trusted driver sent her a look that said 'you need to tell them', but she only put the window up. She needed to break this gently.

--

Lex entered the hotel room behind Aiden. His brother went straight towards his bedroom, but motioned Lex to the couch. He sighed and fell down on it. He was tired, but he didn't want to be on this couch. He wanted to be back on the hotel bed in Athens or even the one in his suite, 1812. She was perfectly pictured in his mind, the way her curls framed her face, her scene he breathed in, and how easily his arms wrapped around her.

He missed her, more than he wanted to admit.

It was stupid, honestly. He hadn't been away from her that long, but then again that wasn't the point. The point was how final this all was. He was certain, especially after that message from Max, what he had intended had happened. She wanted nothing to do with him. She would never forgive him and she'd move on. He was done, nothing, but a part of her past.

His thoughts were broken when he heard a noise. Girls giggled and came out of the bedroom as they stumbled, drunk or high; he honestly was unable to tell at the moment. Both girls flashed him a smile, but his brother shooed them right out the door. They were leftovers and too drunk to be of any use tonight, that was written on his brothers' face when he kicked them out.

His brother plopped down beside him and handed him a bottle of liquor. Lex didn't bother to see what it was, but just took off the top and downed a good swig of it.

"Who were they?" Lex asked, partly for his own amusement. It was a bitter sense of humor, but also all he had right now.

"Last night's entertainment," Aiden smirked with a slight chuckle. Lex took another swig and had to stop himself from coughing. Whatever it was, perhaps a mixture of different alcohol, it was damn strong. After that they sat in silence for a while. Then Lex decided to ask about what he came here for, what he gave a hell of a lot up for.

"What have you found on daddy dearest?" he asked with a sly, half drunken smirk. The liquor took an effect quickly and that said a lot for someone like Lex Sparks.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Alexander. A guy that used to know him is going to meet up with us in a few days. He said he knows the old man's' whereabouts. Seeing how you never met him…" he turned towards him and shook his head, "Well, to be honest I don't know what the hell you want with him."

Aiden hated both their parents, but was more outspoken about their mother. Lex wasn't too fond of them either, but he preferred to keep quiet. His brother didn't though. He hated the world and he spoke about it.

"Personal reasons," Lex sighed.

"Daddy issues?" his older brother scoffed, but sounded somewhat amused.

"Shut the hell up man," he spat.

"As you wish… let's approach a different subject then. How is the infamous Max Bass doing? Didn't think to bring him along with you? If I remember he loves to party."

"He was busy," Lex lied. Aiden laughed loudly and took a swig of his own bottle of liquor. He patted Lex's shoulder and ruffled his hair.

"Well, you'll always have me, little brother," Aiden winked at him, "Even if she left you…" His voice lowered and Lex felt his whole body still.

"What did you just say?" Lex questioned as he turned towards Aiden. His eyes were narrowed and the wall he built against other people was up high.

"Even I can be subscribed to Gossip Girl, don't act as if I never went to school, kid," Aiden pushed to his feet, but his eyes locked with Lex's. "So when you want to tell me what's really going on in your life, spill. But for now," he shrugged, "you look like you could use another drink." And with that he went to go get him one. Lex took a swig and finished off the first bottle.

--

Charlie wandered on some random sidewalk, among the streets of New York. They had gone home, changed, and then she noticed her father was missing. It was then their mother told them what happened. She didn't know what to do or what to feel so she just ran. Sure her brother ran after her, but being tiny actually helped her go faster. She had just ran and ran, but now slowly progressed to a walk. If she bothered to try and figure it out then she'd know where she was, but she didn't see the point.

She was just hiding from everyone. If it were possible she would hide from herself, but like running from yourself, it didn't help. One thing she was certain of…

**She felt ashamed.**

She had never felt more ashamed in her life. She was selfish, but didn't view it as a good thing anymore. It was the most awful thing about her now. The worst quality she could ever obtain.

**She missed Lex. **

And that was why she was selfish. She should only be concerned about her father, but she couldn't. She was concerned about Lex and what he did to her. What kind of person was concerned about themselves when something like this happened?

**She couldn't stop feeling this way, though. **

No matter how much she tried to stop the feeling, it didn't work. She wanted it to go away. She wanted to be a good person and have the only concern be with her father, and not herself or even Lex. After all he was the one who left her, but she still didn't blame him. She missed him.

**She needed him here with her.**

There she went being the most selfish, awful person in the world again. It dawned on her that irony had finally set in. Her whole life she loved Gone with the Wind. But now she saw its fault, her fault. She was like Scarlett. She was unable to be not selfish, but only Rhett hadn't even left her with parting words.

She never wanted to be Scarlett at the end of the story, the one left with only hope. No, she was supposed to be her at her high point. Charlie was supposed to change the story to fit her, keep her Rhett, her Lex. But she already lost him and now she almost lost her father.

**She doesn't deserve to face him.**

Her father was always so concerned with her well being. Now the one time she needed to be concerned about him, she was concerned with herself and another at the same time. It shouldn't be like that. The last thing she wanted him to know was what an ungrateful daughter she was. He would hate her. No wonder Lex left her.

The tears started to pour down her cheeks. She realized how much she had cried, but didn't care. She felt lost and lonely, ashamed and undeserving.

**She was horrible. **

--

"Arthur, keep driving until we find her," Blair ordered as her eyes flickered back and forth outside her limo window. Charlie had run off. To say she took the news bad was a huge understatement.

Her daughter didn't even realize how similar she was to her father. Chuck and Charlie both tried to run from things when they felt guilt. They were wrong though, neither of them should have felt guilty when things like this happened. But Charlie did and now Blair was determined to find her. Chuck would probably go crazy if he were here right now.

She took out her phone and dialed her sons' number. It rang a few times and then it clicked. Her son's voice greeted her soon after.

"Mom," Max uttered into the phone. He didn't sound too good. She doubted he took this well either, but Max was a lot better at hiding it. He was like her in that way. They both hid their emotions well. Everyone thought he got it from Chuck, but they were wrong. With Chuck, she knew what was wrong because he usually ran, like Charlie did. But with her and Max, they masked it until the break down came.

"Honey, I'm looking for your sister, but I wanted to make sure you were alright," she told him. Her eyes looked out the window again and when she didn't see her daughter, she felt more anxious.

"I… I'm fine, mom. I mean dad's okay, so that's good. I'm on my way over to say hi and then I want to look for Charlie again. She won't answer her phone," he replied.

"I know, I tried to call her too. It's good you're going to go see your dad though. Try not to upset him too much. He isn't supposed to be stressed," Blair sighed.

"He's going to find out about everything with Charlie one way or another, mom. Better from us than his PI," Max pointed out. Blair sighed and bit her bottom lip.

"Well, if you do just… break it to him gently. He isn't exactly the most calm when it comes to his little girl hurting."

"I think I've figured that out by now," he tried to laugh, "Dad and I are the same way in that department."

"Did Lex leave any kind of hint why he left or anything?" she questioned. Her eyes were still focused on the search for her daughter though.

"No, he's such an ass. I should have never let him near my sister…"

"Max, don't blame yourself for this. I hate to say it, because he hurt my daughter, but I'm sure he just didn't do it for fun. We know that he cares about her. We've all seen it. Even your father has, despite him not wanting to admit it too much…."

"That's all irrelevant now," Max spat.

"Sweetheart, just don't worry about this now. I'm going to take care of your sister, your father, you, and Ephram too. This family is going to be alright," Blair told him.

"Mom, you can't do it all on your own. You should have called me when it happened…"

"I didn't want you to sit on the flight and be a mess about it. Now that I learned what happened with Charlie, I think we both know it was for the best," she reasoned.

"I could have handled it, though," he quipped.

"Since when did you get so responsible?" Blair laughed, but it wasn't a very long one.

"When I need to be," he answered.

"You're just like your father."

"Who I need to go see now," Max sighed, "I'll talk to you later, mom. I love you. Goodbye."

"I love you too," Blair said, still a bit shocked he said it. "Bye, honey."

The phone clicked off and she put hers back in her purse.

"Arthur let's make a right and search there. We need to find her," Blair ordered.

"Of course, Mrs. Bass," he nodded and did as he was told. Blair looked back out the window.

She had to find Charlie, go back to Chuck, take care of Ephram, make Max talk if he needed it, get to the bottom of this Lex thing, and be a mother. She could do it, all of it.

--

Max got off the phone and wiped at his eyes. He was a complete mess. Why was it so hard to keep it together? He felt like he was going to have a fucking mental breakdown. Not to mention, nobody would leave him alone. He had silenced all the calls from Andrea. There was no point right now. She might see through his strong façade or he was too tired to try and keep it up. Her dad was making her stay home so his family could sort everything out.

"Shit," he sighed and leaned back against the wall. He was in the hospital waiting room. He was almost scared to go and see his father. Chuck Bass always appeared so strong. It would be weird to see him in a hospital room. Plus how was he supposed to take this?

His father had a heart attack.

He survived, but what if it happened again? What if next time he didn't make it? What was Max supposed to do then? He wouldn't be able to handle that. Why the hell had this happened? It wasn't fair to him, his father, or his whole family for that matter. Especially his mother, she didn't deserve this stress. She loved his father so much. This should happen to an unhappy couple if anything.

The way the world worked was so messed up. He hated it, right now. He detested almost everything right now actually. Nothing seemed fair anymore, nothing was right. His whole life seemed to just to a huge spin and knock everything out of whack within twenty-four hours. He was given no warning and was left with no one to talk to about it. Lex wasn't here. He couldn't talk to his sister; she was too much of a mess. Andrea would just pity him… he was so pissed with life right now.

His Ipod hummed in his ears. He wasn't even sure what song this was. Nothing made sense right now or registered in his brain. It was too clustered. He needed to clear some of it or it would drive him mad. He just felt like he was going to… he was allergic to something in the room was all. Max Bass didn't cry. They were red and puffy for some other reason.

"Just go see him," he told himself. Max pushed off of the wall and walked over to the nurse's station. A brunette woman looked up at him with a comforting smile. She saw his eyes. Damn woman, he wasn't crying. She was stupid.

"Um… where is Chuck Bass's room? I'm his son," he told her.

"Right down there," she responded. Her voice was gentle and her eyes kind. He didn't like it though. He didn't want this random woman's sympathy. When she pointed the way he quickly took it. He didn't think before he went in. He was too scared that if he did, he might turn around and run the other way.

When he entered the room he had his best mask on. He tried to act normal, but it was hard. His father looked up, his little brother asleep in his lap, and smiled softly.

"Welcome back, sorry I wasn't there to greet you," Chuck chuckled slightly. He then noticed Max's eyes. He frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Max lied and shrugged. He rubbed at his eyes again and sat down in the chair beside his dad.

"I'm okay, but you're not. You can tell me son," Chuck told him. He reached out and touched his arm. Max was too scared to pull away from him. His father just had a heart attack. It would be cruel if he pulled away. His ego would just have to deal for now.

"No, dad I'm fine really. Just had a bit of a scare is all," he nodded. He had let a bit slip. He was scared when he found out about his father, he was bloody terrified. But he didn't want to tell him all of it. His father didn't need the stress that his sister was wandering around the streets of New York.

"Where's your sister? Where is Lex? Where is your mother?" Chuck pressed. He now looked very upset and worried. Max lifted his eyes and met his fathers. He found it harder and harder to lie.

"Lex is gone," he stated simply.

"What do you mean gone?" his father questioned.

"He left her," his voice broke, "he ran out on both of us." It was the first time he admitted he thought Lex abandoned him too. They were best friends after all.

"Did he break up with her?"

Max shook his head as his eyes watered up.

"Did he tell you he was leaving?"

His eyes watered more as he continued to shake his head.

"Did he…"

"It doesn't matter," Max whimpered. He felt like an idiot. Here he was, crying in front of his father. God, he was weak. "I don't fucking care." A large breath escaped his lips, it sounded like a sob. "I don't give a fuck about him, dad. Not anymore."

"Max…"

"All that matters is that you're okay and I need to take care of my sister," he went on.

"Son, please…"

"Just tell me you're going to be okay though," Max stood up and got closer. "You can't go having another heart attack, okay? You can't leave me here because mom and Charlie wouldn't make it without you. I wouldn't be able to take it okay? None of us would." Tears streaked down his cheeks. Chuck was silent as he watched in shock. His son had never looked like this before.

"Okay," he nodded, unsure of what else to say.

"Promise me dad. Promise me you're going to stick around. Promise me you're not going anywhere," he pleaded.

"I promise," Chuck swore and nodded again. Max nodded and rubbed his eyes again. He then attacked Chuck with a hug. It shocked him, but unlike his own father, Chuck knew how to hug his son back.

--

Lex frowned in his sleep as he started to wake-up. His hand rubbed his eyes and he blinked around at his surroundings. He must have passed out on the couch, but his brother wasn't in the sitting area anymore. When he sat up, he still felt drunk. The window showed it was dark outside so he knew that he was.

Man, he missed her.

Yes, he was indeed drunk. His thoughts were around her completely. Didn't she want to talk to him after reading the note? Max said she was done with him and it was what Lex wanted, but now his heart hurt. He thought that she would still want him a little while afterwards. How did she react to reading it?

Surely, she wanted to tell him her thoughts about it. He needed to talk to her. He just wanted to make sure she was okay, get her reaction, and then he would leave her alone for good.

Just one phone call was all he needed.

Then if he chickened out and was silent, well he'd still get to hear her voice. His hand reached in and retrieved the cellular device from his pocket. He knew her number by heart and it felt good to dial it. He was about to press call, he felt so close, but then it was taken away from him.

Lex looked up with a scowl on his drunken face. He saw his older brother who now shook his head disapprovingly at him. Aiden had his phone, but why?

"You're too drunk to call a girl who's father just had a heart attack," Aiden told him.

Lex blinked and shook his head, what the hell?

He sat up further and almost attacked his brother.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he questioned. His voice was loud and livid. This better not be some stupid joke, even for Aiden that was unforgivable. His brother parted his lips.

--

Blair met up with Max in the hospital hallway. He now had on a coat and Rayban sunglasses. She knew this meant he had been crying, but she of course never said a word about it. He would only deny it.

"I still can't find Charlie anywhere," she admitted with defeat. She was a horrible mother, but they had looked everywhere. Dorota was on the job now and insisted that she go back to the hospital since Ephram needed to be fed.

"It will be okay, mom. I'm going to go look for her too in a little while. She is safe, just feeling lost," he assured his mother. They both walked back into Chuck's hospital room.

"Are you hungry baby boy?" Blair asked Ephram immediately. He reached for his mother frantically and Chuck handed him over with a small chuckle. Blair sat at the end of the bed and Chuck moved to touch her back. He felt much better now that she was here again. He just wondered where his daughter was, at home asleep maybe.

"Hey dad," Max nodded with a fake smile. He and Chuck exchanged an understanding look that Blair didn't see. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Chuck replied instantly. He then looked at both his wife and son, "Where is Charlie? If she's upset, don't you think she should be here with us?"

Both Max and Blair looked to each other nervously. They were completely silent and Chuck took notice. He didn't like the look they shared. What was going on? Where was his daughter? From what Max said earlier this only looked worse. He opened his mouth and felt like he was going to yell for answers, but then the door opened. All eyes flickered to it.

Charlie stared at them, but her eyes connected with her fathers. Then suddenly she ran towards him and grasped him tightly. Chuck hugged her back. Charlie felt better. He was okay. She saw it with her own eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," her father soothed.

"Daddy," Charlie mumbled in his chest.

"I… I'm going to go call Andrea," Max excused himself. He wanted to give his sister the opportunity to let it all out and to see their father. Blair caught on and stood up. She hoisted Ephram on her hip.

"I'm going to try and find a changing table for him," she told them. Both left the room, daughter and father alone. Charlie just cried and mumbled into his chest, Chuck listened.

--

"So pretty much everything has just gone to hell," Max summarized when he finished telling Andrea all that had happened. His girlfriend has listened the entire time, but now he heard her sigh.

"Well, do you want me to come and stay with you tonight? Your parents won't be home and I'm sure Charlie could use a friend," Andrea offered. Her voice was sweet and she sounded concerned, only Max was just too tired to take any of that in. He rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, that's alright. I'm fine and I can take care of her myself," he replied.

"Max, I know you can handle Charlie, but you need someone too. Let me come and comfort you," she insisted.

"I'm fine, why does everyone think I need to talk or whatever? I think I'm handling things pretty well," Max snapped. She was quiet for a few moments and he waited.

"I wasn't saying you aren't fine or you can't handle it. I just thought even despite all that you may want me there." Her voice sounded a bit hurt, but he knew she understood his reasoning for snapping.

"Come over then," he replied, "I'll see you later, bye."

"Bye," Andrea said back. He hung up the phone and took a deep breath before he went back into the hospital room again.

--

Charlie's sobs finally started to die down, but Chuck remained silent. Her breathing was uneven for a moment and as she regained it he wiped away her tear tracks. Finally, she was silent.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He knew that she obviously wasn't, but felt almost helpless in this situation. His daughter turned to him with big brown eyes and shook her head.

"No, but I'm sorry dad, so sorry. I've been so selfish and I was scared so I ran, but…" she hiccupped, "I'm such a coward for doing it."

Chuck instantly saw flashes of his own father. He remembered how he felt after he ran, whenever he ran. Instantly he shook his head and cupped her cheek.

"No," he told her, immediately. His tone was stern, but his expression was soft. He refused to let her feel that like that, think that way about herself. Chuck then kissed the top of her head.

"You're going to be okay," he promised. His tone sounded strained when he added, "And Lex is a dumbass."

Charlie's face fell a little and he regretted saying it.

"I just want you to be okay, dad," she sighed as her eyes lifted to his again. He smiled softly.

"I'm going to be okay too. Then when I come home now you'll have all this time to spend with your old dad," he joked with a wink. Charlie laughed and wiped at her eyes.

"It's a promise," she nodded, more serious. Chuck felt his heart flutter.

"I'm holding you too that Charlotte."

"I know," she smiled. She then snuggled up against her father like she did when she was little.

--

Blair walked back into Chuck's hospital room. As soon as she entered a tidal wave of relief washed over her. There was her husband and her daughter, safe. She felt so tired herself, but that wasn't important. Charlie was asleep, but Chuck looked up to her. He smiled softly; his own features suddenly looked much more relaxed.

"How is she doing?" Blair asked quietly. She sat down on the other side of the bed. They may need a bigger hospital bed, but for now they'd manage, she giggled inwardly.

"Better," Chuck sighed and took her hand in his, "She finally stopped crying and fell asleep. I swear to God I'm going to kill Lex, though. I actually thought that kid was going to be good for her towards the end. I should have never trusted him…" he shook his head in anger.

"Chuck, calm down," she cautioned. "You are not supposed to be getting upset either. This isn't good for your…"

"I know baby," he calmed her, "and I'm sorry." Blair parted her lips to say something else, but then another person entered the room. Both looked up to see Max there. He came in, right over to his sister, but kept eye contact with both his parents.

"She's finally sleeping," he noted.

"Did she not get much on the nine hour flight?" Blair asked a new level of concern in her voice.

"Thanks to Lex," her son muttered. Chuck nodded with a dark look in his eye.

"I just don't think we're getting the whole story," she reasoned.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Max shook his head and dismissed the subject all together. Both of his parents studied him. They knew he wasn't just upset about Lex leaving his sister only. After all it was his best friend, whether he cared to admit it now or not.

"Of course," Chuck nodded. He knew how his son felt and they had enough drama filled conversations today.

"I need to take her home soon anyways. I take it, mom that you're staying here with dad and Ephram?" His eyes flashed to his younger brother asleep in his portable crib. He had been the least upset out of all of them, far too young to understand anything that went on in his family yet.

"Yes, if that's alright with you honey," Blair replied.

"Of course, but I'm tired so I'll probably leave soon," Max sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I think it will be a while before she wakes up, Maxwell. I would have wake her, but I'm afraid she won't go back to sleep again," his father added.

"Then I'll just have to do this," Max smiled softly and lifted her. Charlie groaned in her sleep, but then curled against his chest. Both Blair and Chuck looked on in shock. He was being so sweet; it was a rare moment for Max.

"Mhmm…" Charlie mumbled in distress and stirred some more.

"Shh it's okay," Max soothed. Everyone held their breath, but then she was fast asleep again.

"Well, bye mom, dad," he nodded. He was about to turn around when another voice came.

"Byebye!" Ephram called. Everyone turned, surprised, to see the littlest Bass now sat up in his crib. His arms shot towards Blair. She moved over and got him.

"Bye little man," Max winked and then exited the room with his sister in his hands. Blair brought Ephram back over to the bed and put him between her and Chuck.

--

"What the fuck are you talking about Aiden?" Lex repeated and sat up more. "What happened with Charlie's dad? What is going on?"

"Awe so you finally say her name," his brother replied. Lex narrowed his eyes and Aiden held up his hand in defense. "Don't get so upset little brother. Here, see for yourself." He picked up the remote and turned on the news. Lex moved towards the screen and sure enough the lady started to talk about it.

"_And last night in New York, City billionaire Chuck Bass of Bass Industries had a heart attack. Reports say he has recovered, but no comment from the family has been made yet. His wife, Blair Bass, and three Children, Max, Charlie, and Ephram are said to be at the hospital as well. Thank you and…"_

"Oh my god," Lex gasped. Without another thought he jumped to his feet and searched for his shirt. He pulled it on quickly. He had to go to her. She needed him. Max needed him too. He practically ran for the door. He wasn't thinking straight, but he knew that he needed to go to them, to her.

"Where are you going?" Aiden called, sounding confused.

"I'm going to Charlie," Lex spun around and said in an obvious, slightly annoyed tone. "She needs me," his voice turned defensive. He then turned back around to leave again, but his brother's words stopped him.

"Do you really think she would want someone who just abandoned her hours ago?" his brother questioned. Lex felt his back stiffen, but did not turn around yet. "I mean," he shrugged, "from Max's message it sounds like you're not even welcome or wanted there anymore."

Slowly Lex turned back around. He took a few steps towards him and frowned in confusion. Aiden shrugged again and fell back down on the couch.

"Sorry man," he commented. His hand patted the spot beside him. "You're still welcome here though."

He was right.

His brother was right. Lex remembered the message now, everything that Max had said. He wasn't wanted there and Charlie didn't want him either. Slowly he sulked back to the couch and fell down beside Aiden.

"You look like you need another drink," he noted.

"Go and get me one then," Lex muttered.

"Sure thing, little brother," he sighed and got up. Lex waited until he heard the door shut and then reached for his bag. He pulled out a folded photo of him and Charlie. His finger traced over her face, her perfect skin. Only now he only could feel the paper of the photograph, but at least she was still smiling at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Hopefully his brother would be back with that drink soon. He really needed it.

--

Charlie blinked her eyes open hazily. It was dark and she was unaware of where she was at first, but then when her eyes opened completely she saw it was her room. She wasn't sure how she got here and right now she didn't care. She didn't like it here though. The bed felt lonely and the house was too quiet. None of it even seemed familiar right now. She was so used to sleeping beside Lex.

"I can't stay here," she whispered to herself and got up. Quietly she moved out of her room, past Max (which she noted both him and Andrea were asleep in), and then out the door. She knew where she was going to go and she wasn't surprised when she ended up in front of suite 1812.

Her eyes looked around, as if she'd see him. When she didn't she put the key in and went inside. It was quiet, of course he wasn't here. But it felt much warmer here; it still had his essence to it.

It was pathetic, but she got one of his shirts out of his closet. She brought it to her chest and smelled it. It was him and when she closed her eyes she pictured him clearly in her mind. God, she missed him, so much.

She climbed into his bed and wrapped herself in his covers. She was in a cocoon and there she started to cry again. Her eyes drifted to his nightstand. There was a picture of them, they looked so happy. A tear fell down her cheek, but she couldn't take her eyes off the picture.

"I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you," Charlie breathed and then hugged the shirt tighter to her chest.

--

A/N: Wow there was like almost 40 pages in this chapter. I don't want to sound cocky, but I think I deserve some kind of review, lol. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to check out the fabfoursite and comment!


	44. Rebel Without A Charlie

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **Rebel Without A Charlie**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied red lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No".

**A/N: Okay you reviewers are freaking amazing! Like I'm not even kidding, I love you guys so much! You readers are what keeps' this story going and me wanting to write! I love writing, but you guys make me want to share, share, and share! Thank you so much for all the support! **

Oh and I replied to all the reviews that people did with signed on accounts, but for those who didn't sign on or don't have an account, your review replies are located at the end of the chapter, below the author's not!

--

Blair bit her bottom lip as she stood at the end of his bed. Chuck narrowed his eyes and pointed towards the folder in her hand. This was ridiculous, she was being ridiculous. He wanted to see that folder. Before he had not been able to properly look at the pictures, but now he had time. So what if he had a small little heart attack? He was going to see those sexy pictures of Blair if it killed him… And it was probably too soon to say that aloud in front of her.

"Blair, the pictures won't give me another heart attack. The doctor said no sex, but he said nothing about porn," Chuck spoke slowly.

She instantly glared at him. Part of her wanted to kick him, but then she remembered the image of him in the ambulance. He was just too damn fragile in that vision and in the hospital bed he lied in. Of course he would have disagreed if he was able to read her thoughts though.

"It's not porn you Basshole. And maybe that's another reason I shouldn't show you. The next thing you know you'll want to make a sex tape with me," Blair returned with a sarcastic look. Her husband chuckled and then held out his hand.

"Baby, please come show me the pictures. I want you to lie down next to me and present them like you planned to in the first place. You know before I went and messed everything up, heart attack included," he flashed his infamous smirk. The mention of heart attack made her expression falter though. He instantly wished he wouldn't have said anything. He knew she was a lot more scared about it than he was. It scared the shit out of him, but he figured if he was going to die than it would have happened and it didn't.

"Don't talk about it so lightly Chuck. And it wasn't your fault that you had a heart attack either. You can't include that in you messing everything up," her ruby lips pouted. Chuck sighed and then tried to sit up in bed. At this Blair immediately rushed to his side.

"Don't do that. You're going to pull out your IV," she scolded. He smiled, accomplishing exactly what he wanted, her next to him.

"Good, you're here. Now get in this bed next to me or I'll pull out the IV and jump on the bed," he threatened playfully.

"Your doctor won't be happy," Blair sighed. Still though, she climbed into the bed and curled up next to him. He smiled and gave a sigh of relief. This made her heart lift and she held onto him as if for dear life. The folder fell in his lap and he smirked. Blair reached for it, but he got to it first.

"Fine, but at least let me present it," she sighed and held out her hand.

"If you think I'm giving this back to you Mrs. Bass, you're crazy," he countered.

"It's not like you're never going to get the present Chuck… Just till after your doctor tells me that you'll be okay," she reasoned.

"I'm always okay when it comes to seeing naughty pictures of you. Now it's time to look," Chuck concluded.

Blair suddenly got nervous and self conscious as he went to open the folder. Her hand quickly stopped his.

"I just want to say that some of the lighting makes it all look a bit too much. Oh and there's a mirror picture you should skip. The lingerie they picked out makes my hips look huge. In fact maybe I'll just take new pictures after hitting the gym some more. I think that I…" she started to ramble. Chuck put his hand over her mouth and silenced her. Her brown eyes looked to his.

"Blair, you're not taking anymore pictures. These are going to be gorgeous and your 'hips looking huge' is impossible. You don't need to go to the gym anymore; you're almost too skinny right now. Plus I need you at home being my personal nurse, remember?" he asserted. He was going to have none of this his wife not being good enough nonsense. Slowly she nodded her head and then rested her cheek on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her nose. That made her giggle, and him feel tons better.

"Okay, but the first one is a little… Well I mean it wasn't my idea to pose like that. So don't think it's too trashy or that I'll be wearing anything like that soon. I mean leather really isn't my…" At the mention of leather Chuck flipped open the folder and his eyes bulged.

"Holy shit," he breathed. He now literally felt out of breath.

The first picture showed Blair, his wife, looking very fucking sexy. She sat in a chair, legs wide open, in sheer black tights, and a black leather leotard lingerie piece. It zipped up the entire front, but one of her hands started to pull it down. Her head was tilted forward, curls tucked behind her shoulders. She looked at the camera, and now Chuck, very seductively. He shifted in his seat, trying his best not to harden… too much.

"I tried to tell them it was too much. I mean, I didn't want to look trashy, but they said since it was only you who would see them… it was okay," Blair sighed and looked on the picture with disapproving eyes. Chuck's eyes on the other hand were hungry and unable to look away.

"Please tell me you kept this lingerie," he breathed.

"It wouldn't matter if I did. We're not allowed to have sex."

"It matters to me," he turned towards her, "Just knowing this is somewhere in the house…" He trailed off with a smirk and kinked his eyebrows.

"That's it," she shook her head; "I'm calling Dorota and having her remove all my sexy lingerie from the house temporarily."

"Oh because you wearing no underwear won't have me begging for sex either?" He flashed her his victory grin.

"Fine," she pouted. "Just move to the next one." Her hand motioned forward.

"But I'm not done admiring this one…"

"My legs are wide open," Blair rolled her eyes, "It's trashy."

"Considering we have three children, I think I'm used to seeing those legs spread. Way more than three times I might add… Maybe even more than three hundred."

"Same heinous Bass…:

"Same sexy Blair," he replied with a genuine smile. Blair tried her best not to, but ended up blushing. He then kissed her cheek and put the picture back in the folder. "You look gorgeous, Blair."

Blair then took out the next one for him to see. He cracked a smile that she was actually starting to be prouder about the whole thing. His eyes were once again completely captured though when he saw the picture. She was on a bed with crème colored satin sheets. She sat on her knees down, turned to a side profile, and had her body arched back with her hands on the bed. Then she also threw her head back, so she looked up and her brown curls cascaded down. She was wearing a sheer two lingerie piece with leopard print in black. She also had on the matching heals, but they were less visible since she sat on her feet. Her body looked stunning.

"This was another one of the erotic poses," she told him just above a whisper.

"I've seen you in this pose, only I'm on top."

"Bass!" Blair chimed and smacked his arm. He started to chuckle and then turned to look at her.

"I love it of course."

"I knew you would…"

"I'm so making copies of all of these by the way," he nodded and shuffled to the next one.

"Chuck, I don't want others to see," she whined.

"Oh there's no way in hell anyone else is seeing any of these. Personal copies, Mrs. Bass," Chuck promised. He parted his lips to say something else, but then his eyes caught on the next photo.

This time Blair was on a satin, off-pink couch. She lied down, but had her bottom up in the air as well as her legs. Her head was turned to look at the camera with seductive eyes and she positioned one arm under it while the other wrapped around it from behind. Her lingerie was another two piece, but showed more skin. It was the off-pink color, a satin or silk material with black lace. The bottoms had a high waist, but the tops were the size of a typical bra. The overall picture made him feel hot.

"Don't get happy. You're not getting any," Blair smirked. It was her turn to have fun now.

"Perhaps you were right about not showing these. I feel like I'm being tortured. Not by seeing the pictures, but by not being able to jump into them and do something with you that doesn't require a camera… well unless we got really kinky."

"Do you want to wait until we can have sex to see the rest?" she asked. It made him laugh inwardly how his perverted comments did not make her screech all the time like they used to. She was comfortable with him. He had grown on her… like he should have of course, hopefully.

"No," he shook his head and answered immediately.

"Go ahead then, it's your funeral," she sighed and nodded. Chuck only smirked though and went to the next picture after he heavily complimented her on the other one.

The next picture was her in leopard lingerie set again, but this time she sat up. She had her leaned backwards, her hands on the bed behind it, and her face turned towards the camera.

"Exquisite, Mrs. Bass," he announced.

"Thank you, Mr. Bass," she giggled. It was playful, but the kiss he got afterwards for his praising was not. Finally she had the will power to break it. "We can't go too far. It isn't fair, to either of us…"

"I hate my doctors," he groaned.

"Maybe the next picture will cheer you up," Blair shrugged and pulled out the next one. It was too hard to stay unhappy when he saw it. His mind cleared and he focused.

Blair was in the pink lingerie again on the couch. This time she had her hands push up her upper body and her head turned slightly. Her bottom was in better view of whoever eyed the photograph and her legs up.

"I didn't realize how lacking this lingerie was in your bottom area," he licked his lips.

"Or maybe it's just I have a huge ass…"

"Shut-up," he said automatically. Blair's mouth fell open and she stared at him. "Don't mock the body I worship."

"I love you," she instantly brightened. He closed his eyes when she nuzzled against him. His arm, without the IV, wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and let her pull out the next picture.

"This is my least favorite," she sighed.

"Your hips look fine," he reasoned.

The picture was amazing. She stood with her back to the photographer, but looked in a mirror so Chuck saw her front too. She wore a new lingerie set. It was a two piece, black, the top corset style and sheer. Her hips were arched because she put her weight on one foot. She then had one arm at her side and the other came around back to play with the corset ties.

"You better have kept that lingerie. I want to play with the ties of your corset too…"

"No, you always loosen my corsets," she refuted.

"Because you choke yourself," he laughed.

Blair mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" His left eyebrow quirked and a sly grin came to his lips.

"Nothing," she smiled with a fake cheerful tone.

"Good," he winked and moved to the last picture.

This one Blair wore a peach colored panty bottoms, brown high heels, and a peach/tan colored top with half sleeves that was low-cut and showed off her flat stomach. She had one knee on a chair; her body turned to the side, and looked towards the camera.

"Not even a full lingerie set and you still look amazing."

"I thought you'd be disappointed about that one," she admitted.

"Impossible, it's a picture of you… in a sexy pose for me."

"Always and only for you," she murmured and rested her cheek against his shoulder. Chuck got a funny feeling in his stomach that surprisingly wasn't butterflies. It was guilt. They still hadn't addressed any of what happened. She didn't want to and he knew he should make her, but he was still terrified. So he pushed the feeling back down, set the pictures aside, and lied down beside her.

"Thank you for the gift. I'll cherish it forever," he promised.

"More like go into the bathroom when I'm not home and…" Blair rolled her eyes and started to comment. Chuck clamped hand over her mouth and chuckled.

"Tsk, tsk, Mrs. Bass what a dirty mouth you have."

"Well I am married to you." They both leaned in and kissed.

--

"Thanks..." Charlie hesitated and shifted the phone to her other ear. What was she supposed to say? I had a horrible night; you bore me to death, and please never call again? Or how about... I know you're a great guy and all, but I'm still hooked on the guy who left me, Lex Sparks. I'll just wait till he comes back thanks. All of it sounded pathetic.

_"Both sound pretty good to me, maybe a nice combination of the two." _Great, he's back. Now she knew that she was honestly going crazy. Charlie groaned and turned to look beside her. Lex smirked, sprawled out on her bed as if he owned the place. He was not there, but imaginary/younger version/immature Lex had decided to _grace_ her with his presence again.

_"Hey, I can read and detect the sarcasm in your thoughts Bass. Now finish your conversation with the man you're cheating on me with," _he narrowed his eyes.

"We broke-up. You left me you Lex. Now go away and stop making me think I've gone crazy!" Charlie screamed in a whisper. Lex rolled his eyes and then chuckled. "What are you...?"

"Charlie? Are you okay? Is someone there?" Dylan questioned from the other end of the phone. He sounded truly concerned, but that was hard to concentrate on. Younger Lex sat up on his knees and mimicked Dylan. She smacked him with a pillow, but he vanished and then appeared on her other side.

_"Well don't keep him waiting much longer. If he knows you're crazy then he'll come over to help and ruin our evening of going through your bra drawer," _Lex told her, but shrugged. _"Then again, I'm not technically real. So I suppose if I wanted to..." _

"Go near that drawer and I'll cut up all my pictures of you. There will be no memory of you within this room," Charlie threatened. He pouted his lips, but then just walked around her room. His ghostly fingers ran over all the items the real and missing Lex had previously touched.

"Charlie, do you want me to come over? If something's wrong I can be there for you," Dylan said.

Charlie sat up in the bed and remembered he was still on the phone. Suddenly Lex just popped up in front of her. She had to put her hand to her mouth so the scream would not reach Dylan.

_"Translation, I want to get in your pants," _Lex explained, in true childish and middle school boy behavior. Charlie ran her hand through her hair and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Dylan, I have to go bye," she spoke quickly, hung up, and turned off the phone. Her back fell against the bed and she blinked her eyes open. Lex smiled as he hovered over her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Charlie whined. His expression softened a bit, but then returned to its former smug state. This fit of course since younger Lex had taken a long time to develop long periods of compassion.

_"I'm here because you want me here Charlie horse," _he sighed. She'd never admit it, but the sound of her old nickname even spoken from his imaginary voice made her stomach flutter. Her eyes connected with his blue, but they weren't as deep as real/older Lex's.

_"Well Sparks Plug, what is this?" _A pristine voice sounded on her other side. Charlie felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. Now she had officially gone insane. Slowly she turned to see her former self; only that version looked as perfect as always. Younger Lex smirked and held out his hand towards her.

_"Look, aren't you pretty? And so well developed," _he eyed her cleavage. Younger Charlie and present Charlie, which was she, both rolled their eyes. It was best to just let this all play out. So she was probably going to be hospitalized for the mental ill... Hey, might as well go with it, right?

_"She looks like a mess. Do I forget how to bathe and dress in the future?" _Younger Charlie proclaimed. Wow, she really had been a bitch since birth. Younger Lex shook his head.

_"She's heartbroken Charlie Horse. He left her in Europe, right before she wanted to tell him... And surrender her virtue. That part I'm still hoping for..." _his voice trailed off.

_"Hey, Sparks the Arse, hold it with the perverted comments for once would you? And you can stop hoping because we, as in me and her, will get through this. And if you guys come back then we don't want you, right Charlie?" _The younger version of her looked to her with an encouraging smile. However all she managed to return was a shake of her head.

_"See Bass, she loves us," _Younger Lex interrupted. Charlie slowly nodded as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut at an attempt to block them out.

_"Great job Sparks. Now you made her cry," _Her former sarcastic voice countered.

"Would both of you just shut up?!" Charlie sat up in the bed and screamed. Her eyes snapped open and she breathed heavily. Lex's bedroom was completely dark and empty. Quickly she looked to both her sides, but no one was there. She was all alone. Then she felt something in her hand. Slowly she brought it to her face and moved to catch some night city lights from the windows. It was a picture... of her and Lex... in Sixth Grade.

**It had all been a dream. **

--

"Blair, this is completely unnecessary," Chuck sighed as they entered their home. She had forced him into a wheel chair once they got out of limo and pushed it herself. He not only felt extremely uncomfortable of the current situation, but also old. All those looks from people in the lobby downstairs were very annoying. Now he really looked like one of those old men with young wives.

"It wasn't even the doctors' orders," he continued with the argument. Blair rolled her eyes and pushed him into the living room, towards the staircase.

"Actually his orders were for you to be stress free and take time to relax. Plus you just got out of the hospital for a heart attack. I'm not taking any chances," Blair replied. Her eyes made it clear that she would not back down on this one. He sighed, crossed his arms, and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Her left eyebrow quirked and lips pursed.

"Nothing," he muttered.

Blair laughed at his behavior. Even from behind he looked like one big baby in complete pout mode. Finally when they reached the bottom of the stairs and she did not move he smirked.

"Guess I'll just have to walk up the stairs." Slowly he rose to his feet and stretched his arms above his head. Blair grabbed him from behind and pushed him back down in the chair.

"Don't you dare get up without permission," she spat.

Chuck narrowed his eyes. Since when had he needed her permission to stand? Stupid doctors and their, 'Your wife knows what's best for you, you should listen to her' and all that other blah, blah, blah nonsense. It irritated him to no end that they insisted on giving her more power and worry than she already had.

"What do you propose I do Mrs. Bass? I may have carried you up the stairs before, but it's not going to work the other way around. You're like half my weight if not less," he exaggerated a bit, but to make a point. She had taken this caring-for-him-thing too far already and they had just walked in the door.

Blair huffed and looked to the top of the stairs and back at him again. Clearly the fact that this one fell out of her control, made her rather unhappy, if not downright livid.

"We'll just have to put you in the guest bedroom down here then," Blair declared. There was a definite pout on her gorgeous lips. Good, she had clearly been made unhappy by the situation. That way it would be easier for him to convince her to let him go to their room. He wanted to be in his bed, with his wife. Not alone in that stupid little guest bedroom. Damn him for making it twin beds in there.

"Baby please, those accommodations are anything, but adequate. The doctors said for me to rest and I'll never get any in there. I covet my own bedroom, with you. Blair I need to be in that room. Don't make me beg Mrs. Bass," he pleaded. It had been a perfect little speech. Chuck had made sure to use a pet-name, her first name, and her last name. She softened at any of those, but all three had to be one hell of a package deal.

Blair stared at him for a long time. Slowly he reached out his hand and closed it around hers. Since no one was around, Chuck actually pouted. Finally her hard expression softened.

"Fine," she spoke cautiously, "But... After that you are not to move from that bed until I say, understood? And I'm helping you up those stairs whether you like it or not. I may not be able to carry you, but I can support at least half of your weight if not more."

She never allowed someone to call her weak, but he loved her for that. Chuck smiled and slowly stood up. Truthfully he wanted to jump and run up the stairs, but in this moment he'd have to amuse her.

"Thank you for such a privilege like walking up stairs," he teased. Blair rolled her eyes and put his arm around her shoulder. She then started to help him up the stairs. In reality he gave her no weight, but just pretended to. Instead he walked up the stairs like a big boy, but just not to the naked eye.

"Don't push it," Blair warned. When they reached the top she helped him into the room and made him lie down on the bed.

"Now try not to lie on your back too much. You know what the doctors' orders was Chuck." Her tone went back to strict, Nurse Blair. Wait a minute, Blair in a sexy nurse costume. His eyebrows rose and a smirk formed as he imagined it.

"Get that image right out of your head because they said no sex for a while either." Damn she knew him to well. "Yes, I know you too well indeed," she smirked.

"Then do you know how much I want you to come and lay down by me?" Chuck asked innocently. His hand patted the bed on her side. She sighed and sat down on the edge.

"I would love too, but I need to get a few things done first. Dorota needs me to help her figure out the grocery list with the lists the doctor gave us of approved food. Then after that, I have to call downstairs at the restaurant and give them the okay to shut it down for tonight. Max is going to take Andrea on a private date to make-up for all the time he's had to leave early or been too busy to spend with her. And then…"

"What about our daughter?" Chuck questioned. His tone was suddenly lower and bitterer. All members of the Bass household had watched her wander like a ghost around the home, except for Chuck, but he had seen it at the hospital too.

"She is getting by. Since Max is going to be gone he asked me to try and get her to come out of her room, though. We can't forget the littlest Bass, either. Which reminds me I should probably put him first on my list and go feed him," Blair answered.

"Feed him in here," Chuck requested.

"You just want to see my boobs," she accused.

"Please," he pouted. Blair sighed and shook her head. Slowly a smile formed on her lips though and she nodded her head. He flashed a victory smirk as she walked out of the room and returned with Ephram.

"Dada," Ephram mumbled with his eyes half open. He was obviously just awoken from a day nap. Blair smiled softly and kissed his head.

"Are you hungry, baby boy?"

"Mhmm mama," he moaned. Blair got him situated and slowly he started to suck. "Mhmmmmmm," he started to hum like always. Chuck smiled and lied down next to her.

--

Max entered the library and looked around. He had read the Gossip Girl blast that had commented on her actually getting ready for the school year earlier? That girl obviously had nothing "better" than the Charlie and Lex break-up. He had left his sister, since she refused to talk to him anymore, and was now in search of his girlfriend. Lately she hadn't returned any of his phone calls and didn't show up at the suite either. Max wasn't going to admit it, but he felt hurt. He would have though Andrea of all people would want to be around to help him out, to be there for him, and for Charlie.

"Can I help you, sir?" an elder librarian asked. He realized he was standing in the middle of the doors. His eyes then zoned in on Andrea. She sat at a desk with her face in a book.

"I don't need your help," he responded. He left the woman stunned by his rudeness and made his way towards his girlfriend. He stood over her and slowly she looked up. She wasn't crying and that was good.

"What are you doing here?" Andrea asked, point blank. Her tone wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't angry either. He was confused. With a sigh, he took a seat.

"Looking for you, considering you never come over lately. Why haven't you answered any of my phone calls?" He masked anything close to a hurt expression. It was what he did best. He was Max Bass after all.

Andrea sighed and put the book down. She hadn't been actually reading it anyways. She really just wanted people to think, aka her father, that she was doing something with the rest of her summer. He wasn't subscribed to Gossip Girl so he probably guessed she was doing normal things. Slowly her eyes raised and met Max's confused looking dark brown ones.

"Because you won't talk to me about anything and you kept saying that you don't need my help," she refuted. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not saying that I expect you to devote all your time to me, but it sounded like you made it seem like you wanted space. I didn't want to smother you and then have you break-up with me," her voice faltered in her confession. His eyes snapped open and he scooted his chair closer to her, his body turned into his.

"Andrea," Max spoke sincerely and took her hands, "You don't smother me and I'm not going to break-up with you for caring. I just deal better on my own…"

"No, you ignore what's wrong better on your own," Andrea interjected.

"That may be, but it's how I deal." His tone almost turned angry, but he stopped it. She was just trying to help. He had to remember that. He wasn't used to it.

"But it's not a healthy way to deal," she reasoned.

"I am dealing okay. I had this big breakdown with my dad. I don't tell you this stuff because I don't tell it to anyone. He understands me, how I'm wired. He accepts me the way I am because he was like that. It's different with anyone else, well aside from my mom at times and Charlie…"

"And me. I accept who you for who you are, Max. Why can't you believe me when I say that?" Her hazel eyes looked slightly hurt. That was the last thing he wanted to do to her.

"Andrea, I don't want to hurt you and I do believe and trust you, but be honest… there are some things about me that you don't…"

"The things you're speaking of aren't you. It's who you pretend to be, the persona you put up. You're not like that anymore. I changed yo… I mean you changed you," Andrea snapped her mouth shut. She had almost flat out admitted that she gave herself credit for changing the great Max Bass.

A smirk lit up his face. She was confused.

"YOU did change me," he corrected. His hand cupped her cheek.

"But not completely, I still have some stuff to work out," he added with a sigh.

"Well I don't want you to change completely. I want you to be able to say 'because I'm Max Bass' and not be telling the truth," she giggled. He chuckled with her and pulled her into his lap. Instantly she flushed and looked around to see if anyone was looking. He turned her back to look at him again.

"Don't worry about others watching, they don't matter," he whispered and pecked her lips.

"Why's that?" Andrea smiled, eyebrows raised.

"Because," Max kissed her again, "I'm Max Bass."

--

Charlie lied on her bed, eyes blank, and any record of a smile vanished completely. Her left hand fell limp at her side while her right was on top of her heart. Only there wasn't a heart there anymore. She knew that she was completely empty.

They all said heartbreak hurt like hell, that it was the worst thing in the world, and would make one feel as if they would never love again. They were wrong though. She had no heart, the hole it was ripped out from ached with extricating pain, her world was gone, and she never got a chance to love to begin with. Not real love at least. She was ready to make the jump, to take the leap, and to love him with her now absent heart.

Only he never gave any of it back and now he'd never know how she felt either. He just left her there, threw her back out without a kiss goodbye. All she wanted was to vanish completely, perhaps if she were lucky the emptiness she felt would be real. That with no heart and emotion inside her she'd just diminish to the ground and never be again.

Tears trickled down her cheeks and it took her a moment to realize she had started crying again. Her sobs were silent now; she had become a professional pathetic soul. Crying was involuntary, a part of her, like he used to be.

"Maybe if I went in there and just talked to her," Andrea's voice whispered outside her door. Only she obviously had not realized how loud her whisper was, or perhaps it was the dead silence in Charlie's room.

It was never quiet when he was around. He hated the quiet and now she knew why. She despised it as well. Her eyes shut tightly and she waited for them to leave.

"She'll just kick you out. I already tried, a lot. We have to give her some space," Max assured his girlfriend.

The thought of this made the tears pour harder. Everyone expected Max's relationship to fail, not hers. Well there were a few who disputed it because of Lex... Now they had been right, she wrong.

They both moved away from her door and Charlie stayed still. It was locked; they wouldn't have gotten in anyways. Her body seemed to slowly fade into a state of ease, the pain still there, but relaxed. It was her room, but the light from the window was gone. Now she stared into the darkness, the house quiet, unlike moments ago.

No, it was wrong to just sit here. She needed to contact him. There had to be some way to get to him. If he wasn't going to return her calls because that was direct speech then maybe she could get him through something else. She sat up in her bed and picked up her laptop. Her hands flew across the keyboard like magic as she typed all she felt.

Her hand hesitated over the mouse. It was all truthful, but did she want to send it? What if he didn't even get it for that matter? Yes, she was going to send it, she had to. It wouldn't leave her alone until she did. She closed her eyes and hit the button as fast as she could. It was sent and there was no turning back.

Charlie set the computer aside and buried her face into her pillow. Soon her face soaked in a puddle of tears.

--

"Lex, I'm going out for more booze and maybe a few women! I'll be back in a bit!" Aiden called and then the door slammed shut. Lex sighed and turned over in the bed. He closed his eyes and wished he could open them and be back in Europe. Even though Charlie wasn't there, maybe the bed would smell like her.

She kept calling and texting all the time. He was too much of a coward to listen or read any of her messages though. Max had told him that she was done with it, but to hear it from her… that may cause him to get wasted off his ass and get behind the wheel. Then she might go and blame herself and in the end he'd hurt her way more than he ever intended.

No, it was best not to look or listen to any of them. But then why did the ache in his hand to always click read or listen bother him day and night?

"Shit," Lex muttered under his breath as his phone beeped in his pocket. Part of him hoped it wasn't her and another really hoped that it was. He wanted her to forget him, but at the same time he wanted to always have a place in her heart.

He sighed and took out his phone. It showed that it wasn't a text message or even a voicemail, but an email. That was strange. He never got those. He wasn't even sure he gave it out to anyone, but… Of course, she had created it for him for school and stuff.

His finger hesitated over the button. Should he open it? He decided that he had to. It wasn't going to be her voice and he could always convince himself pathetically that someone hacked her account, if it was too bad, and she still cared about him. Yes, that was what he'd do. No matter how crazy it sounded.

His finger hit the button and the email opened up. His eyes looked over it and he started to read.

_Dear Lex,_

_I wish I could talk to you. There are so many things I need to tell you and want to ask you. I feel lost, like a big part of me has been stolen. There's a huge hole in my heart, but nothing here can fill it. Some are trying, but I just can't let them in. They don't know me, the real me, like you do. And if they did, I doubt they'd still want to know me. Only you accept everything about me. Or maybe since you left, it means you don't. Maybe nobody in this world wants me. Perhaps the one person who understood me ran as far away from me as they could for that very reason. I know you aren't answering my text messages, voicemails, and who knows if you're even getting this email message, but I'm still going to it and more after that. At least then I can tell myself I'm having contact with some part of the outside world. Maybe if I pretend you're my friends or something my parents will get off my back. I just want you here, if anything just to hide me from the world. Maybe tonight I'll go to your suite after everyone goes to sleep. I do that a lot you know. I figure it's partly an invasion of privacy, but then again my father owns the building. The bed still smells like you, well us. Sometimes I use pillows to barricade myself in the middle, pretending it's you lying beside me. That's pathetic isn't it? Please don't send this to Gossip Girl, even if you do hate me now. I guess being Queen next year is all I have left, but if you're not back… Well what's a queen without her king? Nothing, a word never sounded so perfect for what I feel like. _

_Xoxo,_

_Charlie_

Lex breathed in a sharp breath and his eyes stung. He didn't want to hear her sound like that. He didn't want her to think that way about herself. How could she think that he didn't want her, the real her? Didn't she get his note? Didn't she… He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He opened up the reply button and started to type and email.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I'm dying to talk to you too, but I can't. I know you think you need me, but you don't baby. You're better off without me. I know one day you'll realize it. I'm sorry that I hurt you and more than anything I want to just send this message and tell you that, but I won't. I promised myself that I'd stop hurting you. I must hurt everyone around me. Otherwise I'd have people in my life besides you and Max, but I don't. My own family, father doesn't want me. That says something and it should to you. I wish you'd let others close to you, but then I don't. Can't you see it, I'm selfish? I don't want others close to you like I've been and that's why I can't be there. I'd push them all away; keep you all to myself, if I was with you. That's not fair to you though. You're so amazing and beautiful. You deserve to be seen by others, all of you. Everybody in the world wants you. Who wouldn't? You're the only person I worry about in this world. You got Lex Sparks to worry, to care. That says how amazing you are if nothing else. But there is so much more. Why can't you see it? I know you don't need me to see it. All I do is hurt you when I'm there or give you reason to worry. You need to just forget me. Throw away all my pictures and just pretend I was never there okay? And go out with your friends, you'll be queen after all. So many queens in history never needed kings and neither do you. And you are nothing? Don't ever say that about yourself, please. It kills me to hear you say that. I know I've broken you again and I'm so, so sorry. I'm so sorry and such a coward you'll never see this either. Pathetic isn't it? See another reason you don't need me. I want to say don't forget me, but that's exactly what I want you to do. _

_Xoxo,_

_Lex_

"I'll never send it," he admitted it to himself quietly. He then saved it to his drafts and exited out of his email. He put his Iphone back into his pocket and got off the bed.

His brother would be back soon and he'd have booze and girls. If he wanted Charlie to move on, he might as well fall back into his old patterns. Maybe then one day she'd see he was never worth it.

--

"Blair, can't we just work-out in our bedroom?" Chuck questioned his voice almost a whine as she dragged him into the downstairs gym. She turned around and rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"No, we may not, Charles. Your doctor has not given us the okay for those activities. And he also denied those as the actual exercise you are in need of," Blair replied.

"But he's a doctor and he tests the average. Our bedroom activities are far above norm, dear," he smirked. She smacked his shoulder playfully as she tied her hair up into a cute ponytail. Some of her curls still hung down around her face. It was impossible for this woman to not look gorgeous.

"Well we are still not allowed to partake in those activities anyways." Her head nodded and she put her purse in the locker. Blair then turned back around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I still think that man is ludicrous. I mean he could be a fake doctor with faulty medical school certificates for all we know…" he pouted.

"You're still moping over the fact he called you fat," she giggled.

"Well he did."

"No, he didn't. We've been over this. You're very handsome," Blair assured him. Her hand stroked his cheek and she kissed his lips gently.

"Now, Mr. Bass let's go work-out. The sooner we get it out of the way the sooner we can go back home and shower off together." Her eyebrows kinked flirtatiously.

"You're such a tease," he sighed as she took hold of his hand again. Chuck willingly let her pull him into the gym area and looked around with a distasteful look. There were people here. He didn't like other people very much. She turned around to face him.

"What do you want to do first? Your doctor said we need to get you a balance of flexibility work-out, aerobic fitness, and muscle fitness."

"I'd like to practice your flexibility," he mused and pecked her lips. Blair giggled and pushed a hand to his chest.

"Mr. Bass, either you get serious or I'm leaving a hiring a trainer," she warned.

Chuck raised his eyebrows and then nodded over towards a trainer. She had bleached blond hair, with a huge bust, and shockingly tiny waist. Blair turned and saw her flash a smile at Chuck. She glared and shot the woman the evil eye. Quickly the bimbo looked away.

"Okay, the trainer is out, but I'll call Nate to watch you instead. Do you really feel like sweating and breathing harshly while he never shuts up with his can do attitude and motivational speaking?" She always managed to out bitch him, but then again she was Blair Waldorf, well now Blair Bass.

"You chose, I'll behave," he promised.

Blair rolled her eyes and took hold of his hand again. She was persistent, but also more caring than every since the whole thing happened. Inside he loved all the attention, but that stupid little voice bugged him that not all was right with them. He pushed it back down again and ignored it.

--

"Well you survived your first work-out," Blair giggled as they entered the locker room again. Chuck muttered some not so nice words under his breath.

"I'm going to go get some water." She smiled as he left. However, it was evident he was not in a good mood at all. She didn't blame him though. He was Chuck Bass and well the man never got physical fitness by stepping in a gym. It was rare he got it from anywhere, but the bedroom.

She sighed and took her purse out of the locker. It dropped to the floor and spilled out.

"Damn!" Blair dropped to her knees and began to pick the items up. She didn't notice the man in the room whose eyes lingered to her bottom as she did so.

Chuck came back in and saw Blair on the floor picking up her purse. He went to walk over and stopped.

"A clumsy mood for Blair Bass, I'm shocked," he joked. She chuckled and continued to gather it all up. He bent down to help her, but then noticed some sleaze across the room. His eyes narrowed and he shot the man a death glare. His insecurities raised again and his jealousy problems, although he would never call them that.

"Well thanks for the help," Blair muttered, oblivious as she stood again.

"What are you glaring at?" she frowned. She turned around to see the man and then looked back to Chuck.

"We're leaving," Chuck uttered and took hold of her arm. It wasn't exactly a rough movement, but since he caught her off guard it hurt a bit. She yanked away from him when they got outside.

"Could you try not to rip my arm off?" she spat.

"I would never…" he started to refute.

"Yes, you always do in your jealousy or drunken fits," Blair interrupted.

"I wasn't…"

"You were being possessive, Chuck. That's how you always get." Her face flushed.

"He was checking out your ass," he defended again with an angry tone. Blair rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Oh, of course he was. What are you going to do next, accuse me of having an affair with him to?"

It fell silent. Blair slowly looked up at him to see his face. Chuck looked away from her. The guilt displayed itself all over him and she felt a tug on her heart. That was stupid. He wasn't supposed to give him stress or pick another fight. What if she caused him to have another heart attack?

"Let's just forget about it and go home," she smiled weakly and took hold of his hand. He stared at her in confusion, but let her pull him along.

"We're both tired, that's what caused the fight."

He then watched as she put his hand around her waist and pressed her body against his. She leaned into him as they walked. It was a very loving pose, not one they did after a fight. That uneasy feeling was still there, but she was making him feel loved too. He finally smiled and held her closer.

That was close after all and it scared him. What if she had left again? What if she remembered all those feelings she had before and wanted to divorce him again? It was best to just ignore it.

--

"_He's going to come back. He has to come back. I'll just wait. Any minute now, any minute," Charlie whispered to herself. To an outsider or anyone else she'd look crazy, but that was just it. No one else was here to see her. But he would be, he had to be. Lex was going to come back. He hadn't meant what he said. He wasn't going to leave her, not now, not right when she was about to give him everything. _

"_Right through that door can't take my eyes off of it. I need to greet him when he comes," her voice started to break and falter, but she kept on. They were going to have each other tonight, finally connect. She was going to tell him how she felt, give him what she had kept sacred. _

_Charlie Bass was ready to tell Lex Sparks that she loved him. It was as simple as that. So he had to come back for that. It was the perfect moment. She was going to help him, make him feel better. And then if he needed to leave, he'd let her go with him. Everything was going to be perfect. The minute he walked through that door it would all be perfect. _

"_Any minute now," She nodded, "He'll be here. He will." Her brown eyes stared at the door with much intensity. It stayed completely still and just stared back at her. She shook her head at her own self doubt. "Stop it Charlie," tears formed in her eyes, "He's going to be here." _

_The clock ticked, another minute went by, but the door remained still. So she just waited for him. He had to come, she needed him to. She loved him. _

"NO!" Charlie screamed and shot up in bed. She was sweating heavily and her heart pounded. She blinked her eyes to see that she was in her room. It was another dream.

She was sick of these dreams. Tears started to pour down her cheeks again. She felt scared and she wanted someone to make them go away. She just wanted this all to go away. She wanted… she wanted… she wanted… her daddy.

--

Chuck sat up in bed as he stared at the television screen. For almost an hour this Ryan Seacrest fellow had gone on and on about some mind-numbing bullshit. In all honesty was there one person out there who cared if so in so looked fat or nameless one and nameless two had some online twitter battle?

He wanted to turn the channel, actually his hand ached to throw the remote at the TV, but he hadn't been able to find it. Plus this elf E news employee seemed to dumb down his mind to the point where he was unable to look away.

It also didn't help that Blair probably fell asleep in Ephram's nursery rocking chair and may not return for a while to break this evil spell that had been cast on him.

"Daddy?" Charlie's timid voice came from the doorway.

That broke the spell immediately.

He snapped his attention to her. She stood there, blanket from her bed wrapped around her, with red puffy eyes. He knew that she had been crying, like usual lately.

Quickly he found and threw a pillow at the television and with luck it switched off. He then moved to the middle of the bed. Without another word Charlie practically ran for it. Like a little girl she got in next to him and buried her face into his chest.

"Shh… it's okay princess," he whispered, "Don't cry." He felt his heart break when her tears soaked through his pajama top and onto his skin. His hand rubbed her back at an attempt to comfort her, but he knew it didn't do much. There had to be some way to make her stop crying. When she was little he was so good at this, but now it was so hard.

"I keep having nightmare's daddy," Charlie sobbed, brown eyes met his.

"I keep waiting to tell him that I love him and he doesn't come. He won't come back for me, dad. He won't." Her voice rose to the level that sounded as if she was about to have a panic attack. Chuck cupped her cheek and wiped at her tears.

"Charlie, please," he breathed. "Don't do this to yourself."

"I'm a horrible person daddy," she shook her head.

"I can't stop thinking about missing him and wanting him here, but then I think of you and… I shouldn't be so concerned with myself. But I love him and he doesn't love me… I don't think he loves me. It's not fair, but that's what makes me horrible, see."

"No," he refused, "you are not a horrible person. I'm the parent and I told you that I'm okay. It's okay to miss someone, but… you're tearing yourself apart, baby."

"I can't help it. Even when I try to forget then I dream about it. I can't forget it, I can't forget him, daddy. I want to forget him, but then I don't. I just want him to come back to me. Nobody treats me like he does… everyone things I'm strong, but I'm not. I'm weak, I… I… I..."

"Breathe," Chuck interjected and grabbed hold of her shoulders. Slowly she listened and her breathing started to get normal again. He sighed with relief and nodded.

"Charlie, listen to me. You're not weak, you are strong. You are heartbroken, but you can't act like this. You just can't do this to yourself. Tell me what you need me to do to get my daughter back to normal, please. Because this… this isn't normal," he motioned towards her hinting at her breakdown, "You can't go on like this. I can't watch you go on like this. It's killing me…"

"What?" Charlie gasped.

"No!" he practically shouted and grabbed hold of her again, "That was a bad choice of words. Get that out of your mind. I know you'll try to put it there, but don't. That is not what I meant. Do you understand me?"

"I can get better… daddy, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Charlie, do you understand me?"

"I," she looked down.

"I did not mean it like that. Tell me right now that you understand," he refused to back down and lifted her chin. Charlie finally nodded slowly. She then grabbed hold of him and buried her face into his chest.

--

Lex looked around at the party his brother had taken him to. It was at some lake-house. He had been abandoned by Aiden as soon as they got there. All his brother did was shoved a drink in his hand and tell him to take his pick of the girls. Then he disappeared.

It wasn't like when he went out with Max. They stuck together for most of the night. Especially after they dated Charlie and Andrea, that way if they got too drunk, the other pulled them away from the manipulative sluts. But his brother wasn't like that.

Then again, what did it matter if he got drunk and ended up with some girl? He and Charlie were… done. Yet the idea and thought still felt so wrong.

"You need another drink, Lex," he muttered to himself and walked forward. He spotted his brother on the patio. Aiden was between two blonds. One was his age and the other looked older, like a desperate housewife. Lex himself was never into blonds that much, but both of the girls were hot. The older one was… well older. Maybe it didn't feel weird to his brother.

"Hey, little brother," Aiden called to him. Both girls looked to Lex when he walked over there. The younger blond licked her lips, but he kept his distance.

"These lovely ladies wanted to go on a boat ride. Are you in?" he asked and winked at Lex.

"No," Lex responded, it was a reflex.

"You need more to drink then," Aiden scoffed and took each girl/lady by hand.

Lex rolled his eyes and went into the house. It was true though he did need another drink. He needed to drink so much that he forgot who he was, what his life was, and most of all who Charlie Bass was and what she was to him. So he had a drink, and another, and another, and another. Then some guy offered him a blunt and another, and another, and another. His mind was a mess when he sunk down on the couch.

"Hey there," a blond girl smiled as she fell beside him. He laughed, the pot messing with his mind. A little voice inside him screamed to go away from her, but he was too gone to listen.

"Hi," he responded with a sloppy smile. It was like old times, but worse. Only he couldn't see that, he couldn't see who he was or what he was doing.

"I'm Abbey and you're cute," the girl giggled. Her finger traced his chest and she put a leg on top of him.

"Lex," he murmured. She leaned in and kissed him strongly on the lips. Her mouth tasted bad, her perfume wasn't sweet enough, but the kiss still happened.

"Come upstairs with me," Abbey whispered, "I'll show you the other things my mouth can do." One second she was in his ear and the next she had him following her up the stairs. His vision blurred as he was playfully pushed into the chair by the bed. The girl grabbed hold of his pants and practically tore them off.

"You're feisty," he moaned when she stroked him. His eyes rolled back into his head at the feeling of her fingertips. It wasn't amazing, but in his current state anything would get him aroused.

"You're big," her voice whispered.

At least that's what he thought he heard. He laughed at that until he felt her put his mouth around him.

"Oh," Lex moaned. That was the last thing he remembered. The rest of it was a blur, including when he came, although, he did recall hearing her cough and choke a bit. Then he fell on something like bed and blacked out.

--

"Blair, you really don't have to do this," Chuck told her for the hundredth time. His wife only rolled her eyes and set her phone aside. In her lap she had things spread out for the dinner she wanted to hold.

"It's not that I have to, but I want to. I think it would be best for us to get everyone together so they can see that you are okay and such. Plus it will be good for Charlie to mingle as well," she told him.

"But we both know that she won't mingle. She'll lock herself in her room and refuse to come out or to speak to anyone," he pointed out with a sigh.

"I'll tell her she has to. We have to help her get over this, Chuck. If Lex isn't going to come back…"

"Even if he did, I would never let him see her," he interjected.

"As I was saying, since it seems apparent he isn't then I want her to move on with her life. I'm not saying I'm going to be setting her up or anything, which is something my mother would do. No, but she does need to start seeing her friends and bring the color back to her skin. I refuse to see her this way, it breaks my heart," Blair finished and brought her computer into her lap.

"Mama," Ephram whined. It suddenly had become apparent to him that something else had her attention. He dropped his toy and crawled towards her. His little hands pushed at the laptop and he crawled into her lap. Blair huffed while her husband chuckled.

"Your child refuses to ever let me get anything done." She smiled and positioned her baby boy in her laugh. Ephram giggled and then tried to type on the computer with her. Blair shot him a playful serious look and quirked her left eyebrow.

"He only wants to help mommy plan the party," Chuck teased.

"Well how about you let me do the planning," Blair nodded at Ephram, "And then when mommy is ordering all the people in the kitchen around and such you can help me with that part of it."

"Um…" Ephram bit his bottom lip. He then giggled and shook his head.

"No, no mama. I dis," he pounded his hands on the computer.

"Now I see why every time we have a baby in the house electronics mysteriously were broken…" Chuck mused with raised eyebrows.

"In my defense the twins actually used to beg me not to tell you. They were just so cute and that plasma television accident really was an accident," she defended.

"Wait, that was them too? How did they manage to break a plasma screen television?"

"They were moving the couches to make a fort and the cord got caught under one. It pulled the television out of the entertainment center and well…" Blair answered sheepishly.

"BOOM!" Ephram shouted and threw his hands in the air. Both his parents looked to him. He giggled and nodded at them.

"I'm beginning to think he is capable of following our conversations at times," Chuck noted.

"That's because he's so smart. And soon mommy is going to take him for testing when he gets old enough and see how gifted her baby boy is. Yes she is," Blair cooed.

"Mama luvvv," Ephram sang and patted her cheek.

Just then her phone started to ring. She quickly leaned over to fish it out of her purse. Ephram sighed dramatically and pulled onto her shirt.

"She can do other things than give you her undivided attention," Chuck whispered. His son turned to glare at him and his little hand rose to point.

"Dum dada dum," Ephram muttered. Chuck's eyes widened in disbelief and he turned to tell Blair, but saw that she just answered her phone.

"Hello, Serena?" she sighed.

"_Blair, I sort of have a problem. I need your help," _Serena spoke into the phone. She sounded like she was in a bathroom and trying to make it so someone couldn't hear her.

"Okay, then tell me what you need help with," Blair answered with a shrug. Chuck mouthed what and she held up her hand for him to wait a minute.

"_Okay, so you know that Carter is getting remarried, right?" _

"Carter, as in Carter Baizen? S, this better not be help in needing me to stall Dan while you have a moment of crazy and run to stop the wedding or something," Blair muttered.

"_No, of course not, Blair I love Dan and I would never do something like that. The problem is that he is getting married to Georgina Sparks_ _and now he wants me to help out with the wedding," _her best friend spoke frantically.

"You have got to be kidding me. So let me get this straight, Georgina divorced that jack… butt that beat up Lex and is now marrying Carter, as in Carter Baizen?" Blair questioned into the phone and looked at Chuck. He put Ephram in his lap and sat up with a frown.

"_Yes, that is exactly what I mean. Surprisingly, he seems to be really in love with her too. But see Dan has a problem with me planning the wedding. I do see his point since I'm not a wedding planner or anything, but I want to do this for Carter. I still feel bad about when he came back and I sort of led him on when things were bad with Nate, but then got with Dan again. So I was wondering if we say that you're planning it then I can say I'm helping you. That way he doesn't think it's weird," _Serena explained.

"Oh, because my husband would so be keen on me planning a wedding for Carter Baizen, his long time enemy and Georgina Sparks the crazy bit… girl from high school and not to mention the mother of whose kid just ripped his daughters' heart into a million pieces?" Blair's voice held much disbelief.

"Damn right," Chuck muttered under his breath.

"Dammm I tuh," Ephram mimicked. Chuck clasped a hand over his mouth and looked to Blair. She seemed too occupied, that was a close one.

"_Blair, please I already agreed and you're so good about this stuff. Just think of it as more for Carter, we don't have anything against him anymore. Plus, lately Georgina has been… nice to me."_

"Well did you tell Dan that? Maybe he'll remind you of Sarah," Blair retorted with heavy sarcasm in her tone.

"_Come on, Blair. That was high school stuff," _Serena sighed.

"And COLLEGE," the brunette practically shouted.

"_Please, Blair I can handle the wedding stuff. I just need your help with the engagement party, rehearsal dinner, and reception. You won't even have to work with, Georgina. Carter and her split up the wedding and she gave him that stuff to sort out. I talked to him and even though you two aren't so fond of each other, he trusts your taste."_

"His son is nice to my daughter. The older one I mean," Blair shook her head. Was she actually going to agree to something like this?

It was hard when she thought of Cameron Baizen though. He seemed to genuinely care about Charlie, perhaps for more than a friend, but he seemed to understand that was all Charlie wanted to be. Her daughter refused to take phone calls, but Cameron had called a dozen times after the GG blast got out to ask if there was anything he could do.

"_I know, Carter talked about that too, B. Cameron actually asked his father how he used to track people down, like my dad and stuff, he's a good kid despite how his other son, Jason is turning out."_

"You so realize that you're guilt tripping and being manipulative right now," Blair muttered.

"_Well I learned it from the master, the master my amazing best friend who is going to help…"_

"What about the other dinner party I wanted to host?" she questioned and shot her husband a look. He didn't look too happy about it either.

"_You were just hosting that because Chuck is getting anxious in the house and wanted to bring people in where he was comfortable so he could mingle again. And so you two could avoid…"_

"I'll just turn that party into the engagement dinner party. I don't want that woman stepping into my house, but if she promises to be civil I'll allow it. The only problem is I don't want to bring her in specifically because it will remind my daughter of her son." Her tone turned bitter and Chuck got up.

Blair sighed as he sort of left the room in an angry manner. He wasn't going to be kind to Serena when she came around, that seemed evident. Ephram waved bye over her shoulder as he was took to his nursery.

"_Maybe it would be good to help Charlie get back to normal." _

"Serena, just say thank you for what I'm doing. But we both know that the way you grieved over boys isn't the way my daughter does. Charlie is a combination of Chuck and me, which is a dangerous combination for something like this."

"_Well all the kids will be there and maybe Cameron can distract her. You know he'll want to speak with, Charlie," _Serena tried again.

"Serena, my daughter doesn't need another boy to jump to. She needs to… I don't know what she needs," she admitted with a solemn expression.

"_Look, I'm sorry, Blair. I'll talk to you later. Thank you so much for helping," _Serena returned. Blair then heard her click off the phone. Her best friend was trying to avoid a fight that Blair would have picked.

--

Charlie came into her father's room. He was on his bed with a bored stare at the television. Since Lex's only email she had sent him another, but he didn't respond. So she pushed it to the back of her mind. She had promised her father and he didn't need the stress. She was a mess, but she had to do better. It wasn't fair. She couldn't be selfish when it came to her family.

"Charlie, what is it?" Chuck asked. He noticed for the first time in a long time her eyes weren't bloodshot. That was good, but not necessarily better. She still had an eerie look on her face.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?" she wondered and sat down on the bed. He smiled softly and nodded.

"What do you want to watch, princess?" His voice was caring, but also cautious. She sighed and put a pillow against his lap. Then, like when she was a little girl, she lied down and snuggled into him.

"Gone with the Wind," she answered. It was her favorite movie, but given the situation he was almost scared to put it on.

"Are you sure that…"

"Yes, I like it because it's realistic. Someone like Rhett and Scarlett together would only self destruct," she responded.

"Charlie…" he sighed.

"Please just put on the movie, daddy. You know it's my favorite," her eyes went into puppy dog pout. Chuck sighed and hit the button.

He enjoyed the movie as well, minus the ending. Sure it was a very well written book and nicely captured movie and the ending was a poetic one in a way, but still. He didn't like it when his daughter compared the ending of Scarlett and Rhett to herself and Lex and based her life off of it.

It was a good ways through and both of them had their eyes glued to the television. They were at the part where Scarlett and Rhett were on their honeymoon. Charlie and Chuck stared, both looking dead and in a trance. Then he spoke.

"Charlie, you and he didn't you know…?" He asked, suddenly. His daughter's eyes remained with the television, trance never broken, but her lips parted.

"Nope, not even close," she responded. Chuck just nodded and looked back at the television. Then he sighed.

"Good… Cause I would have killed the little Bastard," he commented.

For the first time since she got back she laughed.

However, it wasn't a good laugh. It was a sad, breaking point kind of laugh. Then she stopped and continued to watch the movie. He remained silent.

--

"What the hell?" Lex groaned and rubbed his eyes. He tried to sit up in bed, but his pounding headache made him fall back down. He then felt an arm come around him. He looked to the side to see some blond girl in bed with him. Had he?

"Hey baby, last night was amazing," Abbey or something whispered with a smile.

"Get off me," Lex retorted and gave her a small push. He sat up in the bed and found his shirt. With a scowl he turned towards her. "Did we?"

"No we didn't, but I did give you an awesome blowjob and then you showed me your talented hands and they performed magic. I'd like to do it again sometime," she giggled and moved towards him as she got off the bed. He backed up as he felt sick.

"Don't touch me," he held up his hands. He didn't want to push this girl, but he didn't want her to touch him again. For the first time with something like this, he felt, dirty and nauseous.

"That's not what you said last night," Abbey scoffed and narrowed his eyes.

"Just shut up!" Lex barked and stormed from the room. He walked outside to see it was daytime. There were kids in the yard. He went back to the hotel as quickly as possible. His head hurt too much to remember it. When he got there his brother wasn't there. He went straight to his bedroom and fell on the bed. His eyes opened to see he had a new message. He went to close it, but hit the button and it opened. His eyes betrayed him and he read it.

_Dear Lex,_

_Today was awful. I can't stop pushing people away. I don't even think Andrea likes me anymore. My best friend in the whole world, besides you of course, seems bothered with me. Maybe it's just me being self conscious. I know you'd hate for me to say something like that, but it's true. Ever since you left, I'm so self conscious. At first I had no idea what was wrong with me, I've seldom felt it. But now it's everywhere. I think it's because I'm trying to fix what's wrong with me. There has to be something, something huge that I'm missing. It's probably the reason you left me. I guess it's pushing away my best friends too. Then again that could have to do with me being such a heartless bitch. Maybe I should stop being a bitch. I know you said that's what you liked about me, but then you probably realized how horrible I was, right? Do you think I should start being more like Andrea or the other nice girls at school? Perhaps letting a few people walk over me would earn me more friends. Or I could be more like Ella and those girls. Letting guys use me and in return feeling like you make me feel again. I'm' not sure if they could do it though. I'm scared that no one can, but then I'm not. I don't want anyone else to make me feel that way. I just want you to come back. What do you say?_

_Xoxo,_

_Charlie_

He felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. She didn't mean that, she wouldn't do that. God, he felt sick. He quickly got to his feet and ran to the bathroom. His stomach was emptied into the porcelain white bowl. It and his heart hurt so much that his eyes watered.

"She wouldn't, she wouldn't, she wouldn't… she's not like me. She's better than me, she… FUCK!" he cursed and kicked the trashcan. It was glass and broke into pieces. He then grabbed hold of the towels and threw them. He knocked, soap, shampoo, soap dishes, and anything else he could find to the ground or threw them in anger.

"Are you happy dad?!" He shouted to no one, "What about you, mom?! ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY WITH WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!" He kicked and then stilled when there was nothing left. His eyes looked to his reflection in the mirror. It was revolting. He punched it. It hurt like hell, but he didn't even scream. He just stared at it and picked out the glass pieces.

"She's not going to do this," he announced again and moved back into his bedroom. He took his good hand and brought his laptop into his lap. He wasn't going to let her do this. His hands typed fast.

_**Dear Charlie,**_

_**DO NOT LET GUYS USE YOU!**_

_**It won't bring me back, but just make me want to jump off a bridge (that doesn't have water underneath it).**_

_**P.S. Don't email anymore. I'm not reading or responding to another message. You just lucked in on this one, but you won't again. I'm too busy… with others. **_

_**Don't Remember, **_

_**Lex**_

He hit sent before he could convince himself to do any different. Then within a minute as he stared at the screen another message came. His heart lifted and fell when he saw it was from her.

_Dear Lex,_

_I just want to say that hearing from you was the highlight since you left. I intend on doing the one thing you asked me, but don't think I haven't considered going against it. Part of me wondered if I did and told you so that you'd come back. But I won't do that to you. I also want to say that the second part of your message really hurt me. I know you're just trying to push me away, but it won't work. So you can make me cry all you want and even email back with details of you fucking random whores, but I won't stop. Not until I see you again. Not until you come back for me. _

_I'll NEVER Forget,_

_Charlie_

"Charlie, I want you," he blurted in a cry. He ignored the tears that came to his eyes and closed his computer. He really needed her right now. He just had an emotional breakdown and she'd know what to do, how to make him feel better. But he was such a mess. That wasn't good for her. He had to stay away. He had to protect her from himself.

--

_Blair watched in horror as the door slowly opened. Her eyes went wide as she saw who was on the other side and she gasped._

"_Ch...Chu...Chuck?" she stuttered, the light headed feeling coming back to her as she realized what everything looked like. Robert in his undershirt, her in just her bra, and in a bathroom. She quickly stood up and walked in front of Robert and shook her head._

"_It's it's not what it looks like I prom..." she trailed off in fear when she saw his face. His eyes were black with anger, he breathed harshly, and his nostrils flared. She watched his glare shift from her to behind her, but before she could say anything Chuck had pushed past her. It all happened so fast, a flash of Chuck and then a large bang behind her. She whirled around to see Chuck pressing Robert up against the wall by his neck._

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY WIFE!?" He screamed as he gave Robert another push into the wall. _

_(FLASH)_

"_GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" Chuck screamed as he tackled Robert to the floor. Blair let out a scream and stumbled back away from them as they rolled around. Robert turned the tables and Chuck was on bottom._

"_Look man you need to calm down and listen nothing happened," Rob reasoned and exchanged a look with Blair. Chuck noticed this and read it wrong, he then gave Robert a punch to the jaw and he was back on top._

"_Look at her again and I'll kill you," Chuck seethed in a low voice, holding Robert down with all his force he had. Blair attempted to move a bit closer to them._

"_Chuck please really can't we just all talk about this and..." she started, her emotions getting the best of her again as she felt tears coming. Chuck cut her off and looked back up at her for a moment._

"_TALK!? TALK!? YOU WANT ME TO SIT DOWN AND TALK ABOUT WHY I FOUND MY WIFE WITH ANOTHER MAN IN A BATHROOM WITHOUT HER SHIRT ON!?" Chuck shouted as he looked back down on Rob. Chuck unfortunately was distracted through his shouting though and Rob rolled on top again and held Chuck down._

_(FLASH)_

"_Here I thought my situation was weird," Chad laughed and took another sip of his coffee. Blair gave a shrug and a smile. He then sighed and set down his coffee, "Well it's getting late and I should probably get..." he stopped speaking when the slam of a door was heard. Chad looked to Blair and she frowned. She was about to say something when Chuck stormed in the room._

"_Chuck I thought you were getting home later," Blair called as she stood up. Chuck went right past her though and towards Chad. Blair noticed how livid he was._

"_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he shouted and grabbed the other man by the collar. Blair's eyes widened as Chuck dragged him to the door. "YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T KILL YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he roared._

"_Chuck stop it!" Blair screamed and went towards them. "What the hell do you think you're doing to Chad?!" she hit Chuck on the back. Chuck continued to move towards the door though. "Chad I'm so sorry about this I don't know what's wrong with him I..." Blair tried to explain, but was cut off by Chuck._

"_IF I EVER CATCH YOU AROUND HERE AGAIN NEAR MY WIFE YOU'RE DEAD!" he shouted. He then threw a punch to Chad's cheek and knocked him out the door. When he was done he slammed it and locked both locks. He turned back around to Blair with a deadly expression._

"_How dare you do that!" she shouted and shook her head. "We were having coffee and talking that was it. What the hell were you thinking coming in here like that?" she demanded an answer. Chuck grabbed her hand and tightened his own over her wrists. "Chuck?" she asked shocked._

"_I told you... I warned you how I would be if this happened," he seethed as he pushed her up against the wall. Blair struggled, but was trapped between him and it._

"_I don't know what you're talking about! Now let go of me!" she commanded and tried to kick him. Chuck pushed his body on her and made her be still. He grabbed her face with his hand when she tried to turn away from him._

_(FLASH)_

"_You actually think I was having an affair!?" Blair asked, enraged now. How dare he doubt her like this. She pushed him off of her, "You are drunk and crazy because if you weren't then you would know that I would never do anything like that! How dare you even accuse me of such a thing," she went to walk away from him, but he grabbed her wrist and held on._

"_I'm not stupid Blair! I saw the damn pictures my guy sent me. You put up a big act before it though trying to convince me otherwise," he pushed her back against the wall. "Tell me how long have you been seeing him?" his voice was dripping with so much venom she couldn't believe it._

"_I just met him today on the beach and I'm not seeing him or anyone! How dare you have me followed though Chuck Bass!" She pointed a finger into his chest. Chuck grabbed both of her wrists and put them up against the wall also._

"_Oh so you hook up with random ones in the Hampton's, but tell me who's the lucky guy back home?" he spat. His eyes seemed to go from dark brown to completely black. She had never seen him this angry before and it sort of scared her. She wouldn't let him get away with it though. He had no right accusing her of such things. She got her hand free and slapped him across the cheek._

"_Don't you ever speak to me that way again," she said in a low tone. She then did push him off of her. He was still shocked and held his stinging cheek. She then went to the stairs. "The next time you have me followed get video cameras. Then maybe you could see it's all in your head," she concluded. With that she ran up the stairs and he heard the door slam._

_(FLASH)_

"_Baby I think you've had enough," she whispered. There was silence for a moment and then he scowled. His hand threw hers off of his and sucked back another glass of the amber liquid. Another glass was poured. "Chuck stop it!" she snapped, voice both concerned and angry at the same time._

"_You stop it!" he roared and grabbed both of her wrists. In one rough movement she was pushed against the bar, his body pressed against hers. The glass and bottle shattered to the floor. It all happened in slow motion for Blair, which made it ten times scarier. His eyes burned into hers with fury, pupils almost black._

"_Stop what?" Blair asked quietly. Her wrists hurt like hell, but she was too frightened to address it. "Chuck what's going on? Why are you hurting me?" the questions spilled out when he did not answer the first. For some reason all he did was rivet on her though._

"_Do you love me?" he pressed. His tone was thickly laced with demand and anger. She nodded quickly in response and winced. Her back hurt pressed against the bar and all he seemed to do was tighten his hold on her wrists more._

"_Of course," she laughed, the answer was so obvious, "We have children together and I'm married to you Chuck. Of course I..."_

"_That's not what I asked!" he cut her off. His nostrils flared in anger and his lips moved closer to hers, but did not touch. "I said..." his voice was low and bitter, "Do you love me? Not if we're married or have kids or because it's your fucking job to be with me! I want to know if you still love me!"_

"_Chuck," she gasped, "How could you even ask that? I'll never stop loving you. Alright?" her hand managed to escape his grasp. From there it moved up to his cheek and caressed. It always soothed him, hopefully now it wouldn't be any different._

"_Bullshit," he spat and reached for the bottle of Scotch again. Blair moved to grab it, but he did the same._

"_Stop it!" she shouted. His body knocked into hers and his hand sent the bottle shattering to the floor. Blair grabbed both of his shoulders. "Stop it Chuck!"_

"_Get off of me!" Chuck raged and gave her a push without thinking. Blair tumbled to the floor and looked up at him shocked. He stared at her for a few moments, eyes red._

"_What is wrong with you?" she sobbed, not bothering to get up. He was too drunk and angry to see if she was okay. Instead he just walked past her. "Chuck!" Her voice panicked. What the hell was he doing? He hadn't even apologized for pushing her down._

"_Get __him__ to help you up!" _

_(FLASH)_

"_Well excuse me! I'm sorry I can't be perfect like him, but tough luck! You're married to __me__, Blair! You're the mother of __my__ children!" Chuck then took hold of her hands and pulled her into the family room. He motioned to the mantle where all the family pictures were. "This is __our__ life! He isn't allowed in it! What the fuck were you thinking?!"_

"_Chuck stop it!" Blair shouted as tears streamed down her cheeks. He had never yelled at her so much or used such harsh sounding words. "I don't know what you're…"_

"_Stop trying to lie to me! If anyone should stop it, it's you!" He interrupted and shook her. He wanted her to own up to it all. For her to just admit what she had done to him, to their family. "Tell me what made him worth it! What does he do that made you want to throw this all away, to throw us away?!" He pulled her very close to him as he spoke in a low, dangerous sounding voice. "Is he younger than me Blair? Is he more fit than me? Is he sweeter to you? Does he make you feel better than I do?"_

"_Chuck I don't know what you're… Please stop this," Blair shook her head and cried. He refused to listen though and forced her to look at him._

"_Tell me what he does! Does he fuck you better than me, Blair?! Is that it?! Huh?! Does Brayden, your fucking lover, fuck you better than I do?!" His eyes were on fire now. Blair felt as if she couldn't breathe._

_(FLASH)_

"_How dare you accuse me of an affair Chuck Bass!" Blair roared back at him. _

"_How many times do I have to tell you that I love you?!" It may have been asked as a question, but she had not given him the chance to answer. Instead she shook her head as tears brimmed in her eyes. "If anyone here would be one to commit adultery, everyone knows it would be you! For God's sake I am so sick of your constant bullshit about things like this! Do you have no assurance in me or our marriage?" she spat as eyes burned with fury._

"_Why should I?!" he barked back and made a move towards her. Every fiber of his being was livid and the oxygen level seemed to lessen in the room. _

"_Can you honestly stand there and claim your loyalty to me when you've been caught red handed?!" His hand flew up and grabbed a tight hold on hers. Almost as if he expected to find it the color red._

"_Let go of me you domineering asshole!" she exclaimed and tore her hand away from his own. Chuck had been shocked by how loud she yelled and that she had managed to do so. Her hands then pounded into his chest with great force. _

"_Don't you ever touch me again! I hate you Chuck! In fact I wish I'd never married you!" Her arms dropped to her sides and he felt the room go dead silent at her words. He was quick to regain his composure though and towered over her._

"_Think of how I feel. My first wife will forever be labeled as the cheating concubine to some asshole photographer," he sneered and then pushed her out of his way. Blair stumbled back a few steps, but caught her balance. It wasn't even him that had almost knocked her down, but his words. Two of the worst things he could have ever said to her, all together in one sentence. That was how he really felt? Well then she guessed they better get started towards the end because she refused to stay married to a man who looked at her like that._

"_You really want to know what I was doing with that photographer?" she trembled. There were tears of anger to match the scowl on her face. It hadn't helped that she continued to shake and choke on her sobs, but she would manage. She watched as he stopped suddenly in the doorway of their bedroom and his back, which faced her, tensed._

"_I think it's a little too late to give details on your lover now. I assure you my PI has a full file on the little bastard," he seethed and slowly turned to meet her eyes. _

"_In fact if you so much as even think of divorcing me, so you can go off and live with him, you can forget it. As of tomorrow he will be ran out of this country one way or the other. I intend to keep you here and make you as miserable as you deserve," he threatened. _

_His eyes were black, like the current color of his heart. That's when Blair knew how bad it had gotten. Years ago, when they were in their senior year, he let her go so she would be happy. Not once had he considered his feelings because he loved her. Now he wished for her unhappiness. No longer was he the Chuck Bass she loved, at least not under these conditions._

"_Well I hate to burst your bubble Chuck, but running him out of the country won't do a fucking thing. He's not my lover, he's not my anything! And now neither are you!" Blair shouted and stormed towards her purse. She picked it up, took out the photos, and threw them at his feet. _

_"THERE THOSE ARE FOR YOU! That's what I was doing with him, making a gift for you! It was since you have been such a good husband and I love you so much, but that was a joke. I hate you Chuck Bass and if you think I'd stay married to you, know you're fucking insane." Her voice was now low and livid with anger. Chuck stared at the pictures and then back up at her in shock. _

_"I hope you are miserable just like your father. After all you've done a pretty good job of measuring up to his standards." Chuck swallowed, now completely silent. His mind was not able to wander, but just listen to her. "As for you and me we're done. You can expect the divorce papers tomorrow. Have a wonderful life," Blair spat with sarcasm and then turned her back on him._

_"Blair..." Chuck uttered, but he hadn't even been able to hear it. She walked closer and closer to being out the door. All of it made sense, but none of it mattered at the same time. He had been wrong, completely wrong. And now she hated him and wanted a divorce. He was losing her... She was already gone. Suddenly he felt pain, but strangely not in his heart. He was hot and out of breath. His breathing started to get heavy and he felt beads of sweat on his face. It must have been loud and irregular because it made her turn around. Her face suddenly looked less harsh._

_"Chuck?" Blair asked. She walked towards him, but his vision started to blur. Was this a horrible case of heartbreak? Was he having a panic attack? But his chest hadn't hurt. His arm felt like it was on fire and someone stabbed it at the same time. She was in front of him, but he started to fall backwards._

_"Don't... leave," he managed out_

_(FLASH)_

"NO!" Blair cried and shot up in bed. Her chest heaved up and down and she was sweating bullets. Tears streaked down her cheeks. It was a horrible nightmare… of flashbacks. They were actual events and what they ended with was the worst of all.

All of the past times that Chuck had been jealous, all of the things he did and said, while lost in rage. It had all replayed in her head like a horror movie.

"Blair?" Chuck's voice came from the doorway. Her eyes darted to it. He came inside, Ephram on his hip and sat down on the bed.

"Baby, are you okay?" he questioned with concern. His hand pushed back some of his hair. His eyes were so much softer than they were in his dream. And then she pictured the different eyes, the one from the last memory. Those eyes were awful, so weak and pained.

She felt enormous guilt. It had to be her fault. If she hadn't of fought with him, but then again… No, she couldn't think that. He didn't do that to himself.

"Blair?" he asked again, voice more concerned.

"Mama," Ephram joined in and patted her arm. She looked towards them, masked a smile, and nodded.

"I'm fine, really. It was just a bad dream. Mommy is fine," she promised Ephram and then smiled meekly at Chuck. Ephram smiled and clapped his little hands. He of course didn't see the falter in her eyes.

"Blair, are you sure you…"

"Chuck, I'm fine really," she snapped. He nodded slowly, but still looked unsure. She forced a laugh and shrugged.

"I just remembered that Serena is coming over today. But I'll have Dorota bring up a good breakfast." She then kissed them both on the cheek and practically fled from the room.

--

Max walked into Charlie's room. For the first time in a while it wasn't locked and even slightly opened. He saw that she was next to her desk by her picture wall hanging. She was taking down 'The Boyfriend Wall'. He felt bad as he watched her, but was glad. She didn't need that jackass in her life and… neither did Max. Or did they? No, they didn't. That was what he told himself over and over again.

"Hey sis," he greeted. She took down the last picture and turned around. A small and slightly forced smile was on her lips.

"Hey," Charlie nodded. She then took the box and put it in her closet.

"What are you up to?" Max asked casually and sat down on her bed. She came out with another box of pictures, just a friend and family box, and sat down next to him.

"You know what I'm doing, Max," she sighed, "It was just too hard to look at anymore. But the wall space is bare and I need to put something else there."

He nodded and looked down in the box. There was another one inside it. He lifted it out and opened it. It was full of pictures from when they were younger. Max smiled and motioned towards it.

"You should do us," he suggested with a chuckle and true Max Bass smirk, "After all any girl that came in would love to see me in my prime." A cocky sigh came and she actually laughed.

"We look so innocent," she murmured and lifted a picture.

He was about to refute, but then saw it was when they were babies. It was black and white, but really good quality. A very tiny Charlie was on the left, sound asleep, with a small smile, and huge white headband on her head. Then a slightly larger Max lied down next to her, with less hair, asleep also, and more of a pout on his lips.

"Man, mom loved to put those huge headbands on you," he commented.

"Obviously," she rolled her eyes, "Besides she said it was because she was afraid if someone confused us and called me a boy or you a girl, daddy would flip out."

"No one could confuse you for being a boy or me for a girl," he retorted, "You were the prettiest little thing and I was larger, but dashingly handsome for my age."

"Look at this one," Charlie smiled and took it out. They were older and running towards the camera. Charlie's hair was everywhere as she grabbed him from behind to pull him back.

"You were so abusive," he joked.

"Only because you locked me in closets, attics, basements, hampers, boiler rooms, need I go on?" Charlie countered. He chuckled and then pulled out another one.

It was from when their uncle Dan convinced them to go camping with Sarah and Riley. Well it was only agreed to because it was on the beach in the Hamptons. They were older and both smiled up at the camera.

"Mom, flipped out when I came back in that flannel shirt," Max laughed.

"She wasn't too happy with my ruined shoes either," Charlie joined in. They both chuckled more and then moved on to another picture and another.

In the end they did it by decorating her wall. It was strange, they didn't fight at all. They just reminisced purely and solely about their younger selves. When they finished they sat back down on the bed and looked at it.

"You know, I finally understand what Grandma Lily meant by we'll always be different from the other siblings of Uncle Nate, Uncle Dan, and all them. She said we'll always be closer," Max told Charlie. She turned towards him and smiled.

"We also know how to raise one hell of a fight with each other," she nodded.

"Nothing compared to what we do to others who hurt one another," Max refuted.

"Yeah, I guess." By the look on her face, Max knew that she realized and agreed with what he said. It was just part of their playful banter to pretend not to.

"And another thing," he turned back towards the twins wall, "we clearly should have became world known child models.'

"Grandma Eleanor used us a lot," Charlie pointed out.

"Not enough," Max smirked and hugged her from the side. Charlie screamed a giggle as he started to tickle her. "STOP IT MAX!"

"OH WHAT CAN'T TAKE A LITTLE HEAT? COME ON EVEN YOUNGER CHARLIE WAS STRONGER THAN THIS!" Max yelled and continued to tickle her.

"MAX!" she tried to push at him, but as always he was much stronger. Both laughed loudly.

"What is going on in here…" Dorota entered the room, but then trailed off. They both looked to her with innocent faces and sat up. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. It reminded her so much of when they were little.

"Mister Max and Miss Charlie make sure not to break anything or push any nanny's downstairs this time?" she asked with a knowing smile. Both looked at each other and smirked.

"That lady fell," they both said in union. Dorota chuckled and nodded as she closed the door.

"Mister Max good brother and Miss Charlie getting back to normal," she sighed happily to herself. After all, like she always had with Miss Blair, she loved the Bass children like her own.

--

"Does the witch want chicken, fish, steak, lobster, or lamb?" Blair asked Serena as she scribbled more details down in her notebook.

It was clear how unhappy she was to plan this, but Serena also knew better. Her friend seemed to be distraught all morning. Something was wrong with Blair and she had an idea of what that may be.

"B, let's stop for a moment," Serena suggested.

"Stop?" the brunette scoffed, "Serena, do you have no idea how much work needs to be done? This is so you thinking that you can just save it all until the last minute and…"

"Blair!" the blond snapped. Blair looked up in attention, shock on her face.

"What?" she spat.

"Have you and Chuck talked about what happened yet?"

"I already told you about our talk in the hospital," Blair muttered and wrote another thing down on their to-do-list down. Serena sighed and shook her head.

"That wasn't a talk, Blair. I've seen you with him. You're being overprotective and so cautious of his feelings that you've completely disregarded your own. You need to sit down and talk it out. Not to mention that you should be furious about some of the things he said to you, he practically got physical…"

"Oh shut-up Serena, Chuck would never hurt me in his right mind!" Blair yelled. The argument became heated so fast that she forgot about others in the house. Charlie and Max had stepped out and wouldn't hear, but someone else might.

"Exactly B, he wasn't in his right mind. You never called him on any of it either. What is wrong with you? You aren't weak like that," she reasoned.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Typical, just typical… for a Stepford housewife! Is he too perfect to be called out on things? I'm not saying start another raging fight, but think about what happened and at least call him on some stuff. Let him call you on some stuff too!" Serena shouted back.

Blair slammed down her pen in her notebook and snapped it shut.

"Would you just be quiet?! You don't understand. You have no idea, Serena!" Her brown eyes burned with anger and aggravation.

"I know that this isn't good for your family, trying to make everything go away! If I were you I'd be angry now as well since he won't further talk about it. He should make you talk about it! Chuck isn't Mister Perfect so stop making him out to be that…"

"NEITHER AM I SERENA! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COME IN HERE AND JUDGE HIM! YOU DIDN'T SEE HIM LYING ON THE FLOOR, GRASPING HIS HEART, AND BEGGING ME NOT TO LEAVE HIM! YOU DIDN'T SEE HIM CRYING IN PAIN OR HIS EYES WHEN HE LOOKED AT ME IN FEAR! YOU HAVE NO IDEA! YOU COULDN'T EVER UNDERSTAND WHAT I FEEL KNOWING THIS IS MY ENTIRE FAULT!" Blair raged as tears came to her eyes.

"Blair…"

"NO! DON'T TELL ME IT WASN'T BECAUSE I KNOW IT WAS! I WAS THE ONE LEAVING! I MADE HIM HAVE THE HEART ATTACK! DON'T YOU GET THAT?! IT WAS MY FAULT I ALMOST LOST MY HUSBAND! IT WAS MY FAULT!" She breathed heavily and her hand rested on her chest. Serena stared at her in shock. Blair had finally broken down over it all and spoke what she felt. It was all wrong though.

"Blair, you can't…" Serena stopped mid sentence and looked up. Blair frowned in confusion.

"Serena what are you staring at… I think you should just leave you…" she froze when she turned around. Her eyes connected with Chuck's. He had on his robe with a glass of orange juice in his hand. By the look on his face she figured he heard everything.

He took a step towards them.

"Chuck…" Blair breathed.

"We need to talk," Chuck nodded, "now."

-**- **

"_Bass..." Lex slowed as he opened the hotel door. His expression dropped and he considered closing it, but suddenly felt frozen. Max stared at him, surprisingly not looking angry, but an expression he had never seen on his best friend before. It was strange and neither deciphered it or liked it at all. _

"_How did you find me?" His voice broke._

"_I've known where you were the whole time. That's not the point. I need you to come with me," Max nodded, his eyes set in on Lex with determination. Lex shook his head and tried to close the door, but Max pushed his way through. Both of them entered the room and Max went for his suitcase. _

"_I'm not taking no for an answer get your stuff together."_

"_Max I'm not going anywhere. Look I didn't mean to hurt your sister, but... I going back to her would just hurt her more. I can't do that to..." Lex tried to protest. Max spun around with an angered look on his face. _

"_YOUR DAMN RIGHT YOU HURT HER!" His voice echoed around the room and Lex moved back a few steps. Max moved towards him and gave him a push._

"_YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Max pushed him into the door. Lex stayed against it and looked shocked when Max backed up. _

"_I know," Lex said just above a whisper, "Hit me if you want to... I don't care. I'm sorry, but we both know there's something wrong with me Max. I'd only take her down with me. So just do us all a favor and beat the shit out of me if you want to. I want you to." Max was quiet, but then he shook his head. _

"_No," he muttered before he looked back up at his friend, "I don't want her to see you like that."_

"_I can't go back! We both know I'll leave again and then it will kill her!" Lex raged._

"_NO SHE ALREADY TRIED THAT!" Max snapped. Lex felt his heart sink, he must have heard wrong. His friend moved towards him, almost hysterical in his rage. _

"_SHE'S A MESS LEX! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO SHE IS! SHE'S HIGH OR DRUNK ALL THE TIME! EVERYTHING AROUND HER WOLRD IS CRASHING AND I CAN'T SAVE HER!" his eyes watered up, "I'm her brother and I can't help her! I can't make her feel better! Nobody can! My parents sent her to the fucking Ostroff center when she overdosed! She doesn't belong in there! I can't watch her deteriorate and do nothing! She's my sister, but the only thing I can do is get you! We both know you're the one person who can pull her out of this! You're the only one she feels safe with! Can you please just fucking do this for her! Just come with me and I'll take you to her! Just hold her and tell her it's going to be okay! She needs you!"_

"_Okay," Lex replied quietly. The room blurred around them and then they were somewhere else. _

"_Charlie," Max whispered in the dark. The whole room was freezing, Lex even shivered. It was dark, quiet, and cold. How was this kind of place supposed to help someone? She was cold in normal settings and here these people would surely freeze her to death. All he saw was her back as she lied on the bed. She looked too thin, he hated it. _

"_Go away Max. I don't want to see you and you're not supposed to be here," Charlie muttered. Great it was almost two in the morning and no one even knew she just lied awake. Who the hell monitored or was supposed to take care of her? Where were they? What if someone else got in the way they had and tried to hurt her? She looked so frail already. _

"_I know and I'm leaving... I just... someone else wanted to see you," her brother told her. His eyes connected with Lex's for a moment. Charlie however never even moved or seemed to comprehend a word of what he had said. _

"_Stop lying, nobody wants to see me," she whimpered. Lex's heart broke into a million pieces and scattered all over the floor. Max nodded at him and then slowly slipped out the door. He moved towards the bed and slowly leaned on it. _

"_I do," he whispered as he crawled in next to her. Charlie's entire body stiffened and he heard her cry. Crap, Max said she wanted him here? Now they had just made things ten times worse. _

"_I... I'm sorry. If you want I'll just..." he started to lean up, but Charlie turned around and grabbed onto him tightly. _

"_Don't leave me!" she cried, but her voice carried little volume. _

"_Just stay here please. Don't go again, Lex. Just... please stay here with me. And if this is a dream don't let me wake-up..." The sobs choked in her throat and he pulled her to him and held her tightly. His hand rubbed her back as he tried to soothe her. _

"_I'm not going anywhere Charlie. I'm sorry, don't cry baby. You're okay, don't cry. I'm here now," he assured her. What was he supposed to say? Why did she want him here so badly? Out of everyone he probably hurt her the most. He was the last person who deserved her need and want right now. _

"_No... No, I'm not okay Lex. I'm nothing... I, I, I'm horrible and they..." Her words stung at her lips and made talking hard. Lex put a finger to her lips and stared intently into her eyes. _

"_Charlie, listen to me. You're everything to me, okay? I don't care about them, you're all mine. __**I love you**__, so much. Just let me take care of you okay? Let Lex make it all better just like he always has, okay?" _

Lex gasped and shot up in the bed. He started to cough as he woke-up from his dream. He looked around. Was he there? Was he with her? Did she try… no. He was still in the hotel room with Aiden. It was all just a dream. He was glad too. He didn't want to see her like that, but something else happened in the dream that wasn't so bad. In it he said that he loved her.

"**I love her**," he whispered.

--

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I worked very hard on it, but I also enjoyed writing it. Sorry if there are mistakes, I finished it working from 2 in the morning to 6, so please just bear with me. If all you reviewers pull through who came through last time, it would make my day! Thank you so much. Oh and review replies I spoke of earlier, if you didn't sign in or don't have an account, are located below! **

--

_From: ggnoob ()  
_

_I'm sorry that I made you cry, but it does feel like an honor that my story was the first to trigger that emotion in you! I'm glad you are enjoying the Max/Charlie sibling interaction, Maddy and Ephram, and my version of Nate/Jenny. Don't worry I hate her on the show too, especially this season! Also glad that the C/B conversation kept you amused about him being fat. I'm not sure if anyone noticed it, but it was actually a shot I took at the media when they were accusing Ed Westwick of being fat. Which I thought was stupid and decided to make my own person joke out of it in the story lol. _

_You are right not to like the Aiden/Lex. Right now, Aiden is not supposed to be a likable character. _

_Man, Max Bass's popularity sure is growing, but then again I have written him to be pretty awesome. He is a Bass boy after all lol. _

_  
Lex on the other hand is at a very confused point in his life right now. Unlike Max, we have to remember he's grown up with basically no real family, or if they were around they didn't care. So he has a lot of inner demons to tackle that dear Maxwell doesn't ;)  
_

_Whenever you think there is too much fluff that is when you should know that drama is right around the corner. So for future reference remember that little fact lol._

Thank you so much for the huge compliment of saying my writing skills are shining! It means so much to me!

I really do write some every day, just to let you guys know. But thank you so much for such an amazing review! Honestly it is one of the best I have ever gotten, especially from an anonymous reviewer. It gave me such insight on what you like happening in the story and the characters you favor and such! 

_Thanks so much for the review!!!! _

_Xoxo, _

_Shelby  
-------------------_

_From: Aisling ()  
_

_I'm so happy you deem the story good and appreciate the effort I put into it. Because I'm not going to lie, I know I put a lot of effort into it lol. You reviewers in my opinion deserve it, plus I enjoy putting in the effort ;)_

_  
Okay, I knew that some reviewers were going to wonder about the things you mentioned. First off let me say that the storyline has not fully come out with the Blair/Chuck stuff. I don't like when the show makes Blair needy either, but right now she is feeling guilt, that she shouldn't, but being her dramatic Blair self does and is convincing herself this is her fault. However, let me just say things are not as they appear. The story is going to further show that their problems are going to be addressed and she has not forgiven him yet. Right now, she is just dealing with almost losing him and still feeling scared about it. Plus she looks at him to be in a fragile state right now and is super nervous to bring anything up again. But it will be brought up. That conflict has not been resolved yet. As for how it is resolved you'll have to see, but… Don't worry!  
_

_Same goes for Chuck. He isn't finished or let off the hook yet. I know it doesn't seem that way right now, but you'll see what I mean. There is more to come. _

_I didn't think the way you presented the review or yourself was harsh at all. I'm actually sixteen too, btw, lol.  
_

_Thank you so much for the review and presenting your thoughts in a nicely conducted manner! _

_Xoxo, _

_Shelby  
-------------------_

_From: Girls_Like_Guitars. ()  
_

_Amazing, you say?_

_Well thank you very much!!! _

_As for Lex, let's just say the boy is very inner conflicted and confused right now. _

_But there is more to his story so stay tuned. _

_I'm working on the next chapter/update all ready. _

_Thank you so much for the review and the compliment about it being the best story you've ever read is so much appreciated! _

_Xoxo, _

_Shelby  
-------------------_

_From: Shazz ()  
_

_Awesome? Well thank you very much. As for Max his storyline is increasing, as you're probably seeing with this chapter I hope. I'm super glad you have taken a liking to him though. Thanks so much for the review! _

_Xoxo, _

_Shelby  
-------------------_

_From: ncgirl4004 ()  
_

_Well it's very nice to hear that this is one of your favorite stories! Thanks so much for the review! _

_Xoxo, _

_Shelby  
-------------------_

_From: chelsi ()  
_

_Thank you for saying you think I always deliver with the chapters. _

_As for Lex, think about how much I love him…_

_Now do you think I'll keep him away long?_

_Well at least long for you guys?_

_C and B still have some stuff to work out, but they are better than they were. _

_Thank you so much for the review!_

_Xoxo, _

_Shelby  
-------------------_

_From: Coolest Person You Know ()  
_

_Lex is going to be getting into some trouble, whether it is now or the next time Aiden Sparks appears… Whoops I guess I just gave a spoiler. _

_As for the "I love you" moment for Chex, if/when that happens I would have something planned out ;)_

_Thanks so much for the review!!! _

_Xoxo, _

_Shelby  
-------------------_

_From: Hello ()  
_

_I'm so glad you always enjoy reading the story. It is rather hard to keep up with the chapter size and also what is going on sometimes, but after some major organizing I usually get it together. _

_Blair will be showing her strength as the chapters/storyline progress. Right now she is just shaken. _

_As for Charlie I am sorry this happened and in no way do I want her to come off as Serena! Not everyone thinks she is perfect, but that will be easier to see when school starts back again. Right now you're seeing her around characters that love her so it's harder to detect. Like her parents, every parent thinks their child is perfect especially Blair and Chuck Bass. As for her running away and that being a weakness I did sort of have Blair acknowledge it, but she can't be angry about it because she does get it from Chuck so Blair has had time to understand it more. _

_Right now Andrea has to be a bitch because she wants to protect her friends and such, but when Charlie goes into bitch mode you will see, trust me. Plus despite me writing them younger in some of the earlier chapters there is still moments that the readers never read where the characters "have seen" and therefore deem her the bigger bitch. She is not all the better parts of C/B, but as the chapters progress and if you notice her age (sixteen and only a sophomore in high school) you will start to see she is a bit more progressed than her parents were in dealing with her feelings… hint, hint, but that will come in future chapters. _

_As for Max he is shining right now, but that doesn't mean he can't fall back now. I can't give every character drama all at once, but like regular gg would dish his drama day will come. _

_Same goes for Andrea… _

_Please do not worry and think I have had Blair and Chuck's drama wrapped up with just the last chapter. This is actually a bit of more drama because they are trying to bury things and that is just going to come back to bite them in the you know what. So just be patient with that one ;) _

_Thank you so much for leaving such a long and detailed review! The time you took to review was amazing! Thank you so much!!! _

_Xoxo, _

_Shelby_

_-------------------_

_From: xxrogan ()_

I'm so glad that you enjoy the story! Start writing and you never know what will happen! Thanks so much for the review! 

_Xoxo, _

_Shelby  
-------------------_

_From: rose ()  
_

_There was indeed a lot of drama in this chapter! As for what is going to happen next you'll have to wait and see… If you check thefabfoursite though there are usually spoilers there before the next chapter is posted! Thanks so much for the review. _

_Xoxo, _

_Shelby  
-------------------_

_From: Xoburntofferings ()_

Well thank you very much! Thanks so much for the review! 

_Xoxo, _

_Shelby  
_**-------------------**


	45. Children Of A Lesser Father

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **Children Of A Lesser Father**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied red lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No".

A/N: First off you reviewers are amazing and I feel horrible for making you wait so long. It's just that school started back up and I've been sick too. Plus this chapter needed a lot of thought. So I'm going to want some major feedback. You will be seeing different sides of characters that you haven't before so get ready. Enjoy!

**_SORRY FOR ALL THE FAKE-OUT UPDATES! I realized now that something was left out about Andrea, which is partly the reason for her mood shift. I was going to take it down and fix it, but a lot of you have already read it so... I decided against it. When you are reading about her consider this: She is Vanessa's daughter and therefore has that whole judging others thing coming out now, although she and Max have been spending tme together it is nothing like before all the drama happened, her family is acting strange even though she doesn't know what is going on, and she feels guilty about not being there for Charlie, but like people often do she is being defensive and snapping at other people when she is really angry at herself. _**

**Don't forget to check out ****thefabfoursite**** for the picture stills of the chapter, if you haven't already! **

--

Chuck and Blair sat down next to each other on their bed. She had her arms folded in her lap and stared down at them. He looked to her, but did not dare reach out to her. Both of them were silent. They needed to talk, but neither knew how to start.

She shook her head with a sigh. He wasn't supposed to hear any of that. Now what if he got too stressed and had another heart attack? It was all Serena's fault. She just had to make her have that stupid breakdown and now Chuck heard it all. How was she supposed to fix it all now? Surely, he'd never let it rest.

"Blair," Chuck breathed and reached out for her hand. She almost retracted hers, but then decided against it. He wrapped his larger hand around her tiny one and his fingertips stroked her wrists.

"Serena was just being unreasonable. She doesn't know what you've been through, Chuck. We don't need to speak of this. So I had a miniscule breakdown? We can just ignore it and move on." She nodded as if to assure him or perhaps she did it to reassure herself. In all honesty, she didn't know anymore.

"No," he stated firmly, "we can't. I refuse to allow you to believe you caused my heart attack. You didn't Blair. None of this was your fault. I had it because of stress and an unhealthy lifestyle due to work…"

"The stress that I gave you when I told you that I was divorcing you," Blair interjected and shook her head. Their eyes connected and he saw the tears form in her chestnut eyes. He quickly scooped his finger under them and shook his head solemnly.

"Yes, it scared the shit out of me when you were leaving, but I deserved it. The things I said to you… I pushed you down Blair. You could have knocked into something and really hurt yourself. You could have had me thrown in jail for how I was treating you," he stressed.

"No," her voice rose in disbelief, "you were drunk and that was all a mistake. You would never hurt me in your right mind. It all just got blown out of proportion. Besides, if you were really concerned and it wasn't just Serena than you would have spoken of this before," she shrugged.

"No, I was too scared to speak of it before," Chuck asserted.

"Stop being ridiculous," Blair protested.

"Stop hiding from our problems!"

After he shouted, it fell dead silent. Her eyes looked down in shame and she tore her hand from his. He sighed and stood up. He moved in front of her and knelt on the ground. She had no option, but to stare down at him.

"We both keep pushing away our problems and that obviously isn't working. You just had a breakdown, Blair. You know how I treated you was unacceptable and just because I had a heart attack you're going to let me get away with all of it. Well guess what? I'm not going to let you do that. We are going to talk this out whether you want to or not. Something like that can't happen again. I refuse to let something like that happen to us again. Do you understand me?" He let out a large breath after his semi-speech. Her mouth fell agape until she finally nodded in agreement. A tear fell from her eye, but he wiped it away.

"I said horrible things to you," Blair told him, just above a whisper.

"We both did," Chuck corrected.

"But I was much worse," his voice broke. He shook his head with a scoff as his former behavior replayed in his mind.

"I just… I was so angry and jealous that you loved someone else. I… I couldn't imagine losing you to him. It made me want to kill him. I… I can't explain how much rage was pumping through me that night. And then when I thought he had touched my son? He was taking everything that was mine, not his. I just… I couldn't deal with it, Blair… I was so lost in rage. I couldn't even think straight." He struggled with each word, but she touched his hand for support. When his eyes looked back into hers, she sighed.

"I just wish that you could trust me. I just think that after all these years of marriage and all we've been through… that I deserve it. I deserve to have you trust me. I would never cheat on you. I would never destroy my family like that. Why don't you know all that, Chuck?" With each question her heart broke. She knew how much each word hurt him, but they needed to be said.

"It's not you I don't trust," he said as his eyes fell in shame.

"Your behavior would suggest otherwise…"

"It's me, okay?" He looked back up at her and shook his head, "Blair, I don't trust me. After all these years, I can still see you leaving me. I don't trust myself to be worth enough to be the best option for you. I know that it's fucked up and I should be over all of this, but I'm not. I'm an insecure asshole who doesn't deserve you… see, right there is the problem. I'm the problem."

"Then you're my problem," Blair sighed and smiled softly, "You're my husband and I will tell you that you are good enough and I love you until my last dying breath, if that's what it's going to take. Just believe that you deserve me, please. And when you start to doubt it, then tell me. Tell me to tell you how much I love you, how much I need you, how much I want you. We're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. Look at all we've done together. Sit back and think about all we have accomplished." She motioned forward as the vision cast out in front of him. Then she stood and paced back and forth as she spoke.

"Think about how scared you were when I was pregnant with the twins. You thought that I might not make it, but then what happened? I did and we had two beautiful children to show for it. Think about that day when Charlie was six and she got lost in the park. We thought she had been kidnapped, you expected the worse, and then what happened? She fell asleep while playing hide and seek and as soon as she woke she came running for you. She was fine. We expected the worse, we had such doubt, and she was fine. Think about when I gave birth to Ephram, when you didn't know if either of us would make it. But guess what, we both did. And all of us are still here to love you. You are worthy of all of this, Chuck."

She sighed and sat down beside him on the bed. Her hand cupped his cheek. His dark brown eyes watered, but she'd keep that secret forever. Her fingertips stroked his skin and she smiled softly.

"If you weren't worthy of all of this, then why do you have such a wonderful life, such wonderful family? Believe in yourself as a boss, a father, a husband, and most of all the man I love and will never stop loving, even if it killed me. Don't doubt yourself and for God's sake don't doubt my love for you. Because I love you Chuck Bass no matter what happens and no matter what you do, I love you, so much."

"I love you too," Chuck said back, just above a whisper. His voice was hoarse and there were tears in his eyes. He pulled her closer and into his lap. She kissed him strongly on the lips and then stroked his cheek. They stared into each others' eyes for what felt like eternity, but such an eternity had never felt more wonderful.

"We are going to get through this. No matter how long it takes, no matter how hard it gets," Blair told him with complete confidence in her tone and eyes. He nodded slowly in agreement.

"But first, you have to say that you didn't cause my heart attack."

"It feels like I did," she protested. But he wasn't going to back down. He loved her too much.

"Believe it Blair. How could you even think that you would be something associated with threatening my life? You are my life, Blair. You're not my death. You make me breathe; you make live, all that you've given me, our family, and our life. You couldn't have caused it. Don't you understand?" He took hold of her face with both of his hands. His dark brown eyes stared down into her soul. They warmed her heart and made her feel so loved, so important.

"I believe you," she cried and nodded her head, "It was just so easy to place the blame on me. I wanted to because… because then I could explain and I could push away the problems… I'm sorry. I love you so much. I CAN'T lose you. Promise me that I won't, please." Her voice pleaded and it broke his heart. He wiped at her tears and kissed her lips.

"I promise, baby. You are not going to lose me, alright? I'm not leaving you in any shape or form. So you don't leave me either."

"Never," she agreed.

"Like you said, we're going to get through this. We will," he asserted.

"We will," she said back. They leaned in for a kiss filled with much passion and total honesty. There was still much to work out, but they'd do it. They loved each other too much not to. After all, they were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. And they'd stand by each other through anything.

--

Time has passed since Lex left. The end of the summer was near, but her heart was still broken. Charlie has resorted to ignoring it or if she felt the hurt, then made sure no one else knew that it was still there. Her family and friends now thought she was doing better. She liked to have it that way. She was tired of people worrying about her and throwing her pitiful looks. She wanted to be strong again, independent. And since that wasn't going to happen, she'd make people think that she was.

"Char-lee," Ephram cooed. His little hands fisted her chestnut curls tightly as he looked around the park with excitement. She smiled softly at him and fixed his collar. He had a habit of always putting it up for some reason, much to their mothers' annoyance.

"Do you like spending time with your big sister, little bro?" Charlie asked cheerfully.

"Luv," he confirmed and patted her chest. She had taught him where the heart was or at least where to pat. Unfortunately she didn't have one there anymore, but he knew where it had been.

"Well it's nice to know someone loves me," she sighed as her face fell a little. Ephram was already off into another world though. His blue eyes flickered in every direction at everything there was to see.

"BALL!" he exclaimed all of the sudden. He threw his body forward and his sister gasped. She quickly pulled him tightly to her.

"Ephram, never do that again! Mom would kill me if I dropped you," she scolded.

"BALL CHAR-LEE! BALL!" Ephram carried on. He struggled to get out of her arms. Finally she looked up to see what he saw. There, in front of her was a familiar face, Cameron Baizen. He held a football in his hands as he smiled friendly at her.

"Charlie Bass, well this is certainly a pleasant surprise," he greeted.

"Hey Cameron," she laughed and gave a small wave.

"BALL!" Ephram demanded as he burst out again. Both teens' eyes fell to the child. Cameron quickly made his way to fill the small Bass's demands. Ephram grabbed it and hugged it against his chest.

"Mine!" he glared at both of them as if they'd dare to take it.

"CAMERON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Charlie then looked over to see a group of guys. They appeared to be of college age, which made sense. She also noticed they had been in the middle of a football game. She laughed when Cameron shrugged in an apologetic matter. The guys booed and walked the other way to get water.

"They don't seem happy that you gave their ball away," she pointed out.

"Mine…" Ephram muttered and narrowed his eyes at his sister for suggesting anything else. Cameron chuckled at his actions and shook his head at Charlie.

"He certainly reminds me of the men in your family."

"Tell me about it," she sighed with a roll of her eyes. They fell silent for a moment, but he managed to pick up the conversation again.

"So… how have you been?" he asked in a very cautious manner.

"You heard?"

"I still stalk you on Gossip Girl," he smirked. She laughed a little, but he sensed how forced it was. With a sigh, he put his hands around her shoulders and led her to a bench. They sat down, Ephram still hugging the ball as he sat in her lap.

"I'm actually doing better and to be honest it's the last thing I wish to speak of," she confirmed.

"Alright," Cameron responded in an understanding way. That was what she always liked about him.

"So you're starting NYU when the summer ends." Charlie smiled and changed the conversation.

"Yep," he sighed in a teasing manner, "I intend to be the big man on campus. The usual, you know?" He then went to jokingly put his arm around her shoulders, but found interference. A ball smacked into his cheek. Charlie looked towards Ephram in shock.

"Ephram!" she gasped.

"Dada say no!" he screamed and shook his finger at Cameron.

"I see your father has taught him well," Cameron laughed and motioned to Ephram.

"Dada say no…" Ephram seethed and shook his finger. Charlie giggled as she and Cameron glanced at him, and then exchanged a look.

"The Bass men are way too protective of their women," he jested.

"My sis-sis! MINE!" Ephram exclaimed as he hugged onto Charlie.

"Hey, whatever you say little man?" Cameron held up his hands in fake surrender.

"Still mine," Ephram muttered and started to play with the buttons on Charlie's coat. Once his concentration was on something else, Charlie smiled at Cameron.

"He is a bit possessive…"

"Yeah, just a bit," he replied with a playful, sarcastic tone.

"Well as that may be, he is my little brother and is actually due for a nap. So I should probably be going…" She started to get up.

"Wait, there was something I wanted to ask you," Cameron practically shouted. She turned around to face him. They both stood there and looked at each other.

"What?" Charlie finally broke the silence.

"Well there is this concert coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. Just as friends of course, but I know you'd love the band," he told her.

Charlie bit her bottom lip as she contemplated it in her head. A part of her said that it wasn't a good idea to go and that she was betraying Lex. But then where was he? He was off with other girls. She promised her dad that she'd get better and she'd get over him. Plus, Cameron had always been a good friend to her. If anything, she owed him to be a good friend back.

"I'd love to," Charlie agreed.

"Yeah!" Ephram giggled as he clapped his hands.

"Can he underst..?" Cameron started to ask with an amused expression.

"We've all been wondering that," Charlie nodded.

--

Max woke-up feeling dazed and confused. He rubbed his eyes and looked around his dark room. No doubt he had slept in again.

"Whatever," he mumbled and hopped off his bed. He kept on his green plaid pajama pants, white tee-shirt, and then just pulled a dark green beanie hat over his mess of a hair. He glanced in the mirror and smirked. Yeah, he pretty much pulled off the whole hobo-look even better than Robert Pattison.

He went down the stairs and into his kitchen. After he chugged down some orange juice from the counter and sat down on the bar stool and flipped through the pile of mail. Then he stopped.

"What the hell?" Max said aloud as gazed down at the letter in his hand. It was from the hotel in Athens, Greece. As his eyes scanned over it, the whole thing basically read that they found a letter left behind that was addressed to Charlie Bass.

His eyes glanced up and he looked around. Then he unfolded the piece of paper.

It was from Lex.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I don't know what to write that could possibly make up for what I'm about to do to you, but here it is. I'm messed up and all I do is mess you up. I'm sorry, baby, I really am. My brother and I are going to go look for my dad and I don't want you to feel like I'm ditching you for my pathetic family again it's just… I need to know why I'm so screwed up. I need to figure out that before I can comprehend this feeling I have for you. I can't figure out what it is. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I know there has to be something. I want you to move on and be happy without me. Trust me, leaving you is the best thing I can ever do for you. I also want to say that I don't really know what emotions are and I know that I've never felt it, but… If I ever figure out what love is… _

_I'd say that I probably love you. _

_I'm sorry, _

_Lex_

"No fucking way," Max said under his breath.

"So when is this hobo look of yours going to tire out?" Chuck asked with a smirk as he entered the room. Max looked up at his father with a baffled expression.

"What… oh, I don't know." He shook his head and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Max?" Chuck frowned.

"Dad, look at this." He held the letter out to his father. Chuck, still confused, merely took it and started to read it. At first he went to sigh, but as he took the words in he held his breath.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded and handed the letter back to Max.

"It came in the mail. The hotel said they found it under the bed in Athens. And that means that Lex did care enough to leave a note… dad he says he doesn't know what love is, but if he did it would probably be for Charlie. I know that's what she wants, but… she's doing better now. I don't want her to see that or she'll never move on with her life," Max told him.

"Don't show it to her," Chuck agreed and nodded his head, "I'm not going to watch her fall to pieces again. It's too late. It will only hurt her."

"I know… but now I just feel guilty. But we're doing the right thing, keeping it from her I mean, right dad?" he looked up in question with his eyebrow raised.

"I think so, son," Chuck nodded. He then sighed and left the room. Max took the letter back up to his bedroom and hid it in his drawer. It was what was best for his sister.

--

"Blair, I am in no way trying to insult you, but why are we here? I will go to marriage counseling if you wish, but Dr. Hearting deals with eating disorders…" Chuck mentioned with a very cautious voice. He did not want to upset Blair, but didn't understand why they chose Dr. Hearting. He was great when it had to do with Blair's past bulimia, but the current subject at hand was their marriage.

She turned towards him with a bright smile. Right away, he felt relief that he had not upset her. Her hand then stroked up and down his arm. The action appeared to others as if she was trying to physically warm him when in actuality she wanted to warm him up to the idea.

"Look, I don't think we need a marriage counselor. I just think we need a bit of advice from someone who has seen me at my worst and therefore us as a couple, while I was at my worse. When I called, Dr. Hearting told me to have us stop by and he could just give us a few pointers. After that we can leave," Blair explained. She then stood on her tippy-toes, since in flats, and pecked his lips.

"Alright," he nodded in agreement. She winked at him and then turned to look at the door as it opened. Dr. Hearting's assistant, a grandmother and very smiley type woman, gave them a small wave.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bass, the doctor shall see you now," she told them.

Blair patted Chuck's knee and then picked up her purse. He took hold of her hand as they followed her back to Dr. Hearting's office. He was not inside yet so she had them sit down in two chairs in front of his desks. They were close enough for Chuck to reach out and wrap his arm around Blair's shoulders.

"Blair and Chuck, it's so good to see you again," Dr. Hearting greeted as he came in with a huge smile. Blair stood up and hugged him before they both sat down.

"Well let's just say I'm happy we're not here for what I usually came to you for," she told him. Chuck was amazed with how comfortable she seemed talking about it. She had come a long way since her high school days and even college days for the matter.

"You and me both," the Doctor nodded. He then folded his hands on his desks and sighed happily.

"So tell me, what we spoke of on the phone, hopefully your husband is aware of this and you do not plan to ambush Chuck," he chuckled and motioned to her husband.

"She told me, surprisingly," Chuck joked as he stole a glance at Blair. She glared at him playfully and stuck out her tongue.

"Well, I surely see no problem here. The way you two act in my office is like teenagers in love. What seems to be the problem?" He spoke with a cheerful disbelief. He had seen Blair with Chuck for a while, even when she had dated his best friend, Nathaniel.

"Well the problem isn't that we love each other any less, Dr. Hearting," Chuck began to explain, "just that sometimes I… I'm afraid that I'm not making Blair happy enough to stay with me." His eyes fell from shame, but when Blair squeezed his hand, he forced them to look back up again. The doctor smiled softly and nodded his head.

"First off Chuck, the mention of that sounds outrageous to me. I have seen all different kinds of Blair Waldorf, now Blair Bass, and she is at her absolute happiest with you," he spoke in a stern and meaningful manner, "But putting all that aside, I need you to understand something. Understand that happiness comes from within. There are many people out there who say things like, 'My partner doesn't make me happy' or in your case, 'I don't think I'm making my partner happy'. But nobody stops and thinks, 'Maybe, I have to be happy with myself before I can even judge if I make others happy or if others are making me happy'. True happiness comes from within first and unless your partner or you are a true horror of humanity, a thoroughly unpleasant person, there is happiness inside of you. Or in your case, just look around. Look at what you have, Chuck. And if you're still unhappy or feeling that you make others unhappy, then look down deep and decide what is making you feel that way. What inside you makes you think you're not good enough? Where does the root of the problem start?" The doctor finished with a meaningful nod to Chuck.

He stared back at Dr. Hearting with pressed lips. Part of him thought that the situation was way too weird and he felt like the guy was trying to analyze him. He now understood why at times Blair didn't want to go. Sometimes it hurt to realize someone else could figure you out, better than you could yourself. Perhaps it looked silly and he'd never want others to know, but all the stuff Dr. Hearting said, made sense.

"Chuck, it's okay," Blair told him. He turned to look at her and realized he must have been silent for a long time. Her brown eyes looked into his with a comforting smile. He sent it back and then turned back to Dr. Hearting.

"The root of the problem is…" he sighed.

"Look, I don't want to sound like some sob story, Dr. Hearting. I'm just going to say this clear and simple. I hated my childhood. There was nothing good about it that wasn't on a materialistic level. My mom died giving birth to me. I grew up with that knowledge my whole life. My father ignored me and constantly viewed me as a disappointment. No matter what I did, I could never get his attention. I was never enough. He may have told me once or twice that he didn't blame me for killing my mother and I wasn't a disappointment, but he never showed it. Let's face it, he did blame me. He hated me, as far as I'm concerned. And no matter how many people tell me different and that I'm wrong, that's drilled into my mind. I wasn't good enough for my own father so why should I be good enough for anyone else? When you feel like you're not enough for your own parent to love you, just the way you are, how can you expect anyone else to?" Chuck sat back in the chair and shrugged his shoulders. It was a question, he doubted even Dr. Hearting could answer.

The old man stared at him for a few moments and sat back in his own chair. He then smiled knowingly. Chuck furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Ask your wife," Dr. Hearting nodded towards Blair.

Chuck slowly turned towards Blair. The realization was clearly written on his face and the showing of shock was displayed as well. She smiled confidently at him.

"Told you he was good."

--

Charlie walked towards her bedroom with a large grin. She was actually excited about going out with a friend tonight. Andrea hadn't been around much and she didn't blame her, but Cameron would make sure she had fun. It was going to be nice to just let loose and listen to music. For once she wasn't going to just mope around or pretend to be happy. She'd actually be happy. Or at least she hoped it would go that way.

"Hey Charlie," Andrea said.

Charlie looked up to see her best friend in her room, at the end of her bed. She smiled slightly awkwardly and closed the door behind her. Both girls stared at each other, unsure of what to say. Andrea had clearly been there for Max, but she hadn't paid many visits to her best friend.

"Look, I know that I haven't been around that much and I'm sorry," Andrea told her as she stood up. Charlie nodded lightly with a small shrug.

"I have a reason and it isn't the greatest, but here it is. I know how bad you've been hurting and I really want to be there, but it was just hard for me because I'm so used to you being the strong one. I feel like I'm the weak one in our friendship, C. I don't know how to be the shoulder to lean on… I'm really sorry," she repeated.

"Look, I'm doing better now and I really don't want to hold this against you, A," Charlie replied. She then took a step towards the taller brunette and pulled her in a hug.

"I have been pretty messed up, but I'm doing better now. I'm just happy to have you back," she laughed lightly.

"I'm happy to be back," Andrea giggled. She picked her tiny friend up and spun her around. Charlie screamed in laughter until she was put back on the ground. Both girls took hands and sat down on the bed.

"So now that I'm back… what are you doing tonight?" Andrea asked.

Charlie bit her bottom lip, but her eyes lit up with excitement. She hadn't told anyone about the concert with Cameron yet. She was worried because she knew that she just wanted to go with him as friends, but others would think it was her manipulative side coming out, when it wasn't. But Andrea had to understand. So she decided to tell her.

"Well I ran into Cameron Baizen in the park and he invited me to this concert, just as friends you know, and I told him I'd go. I'm actually really excited. I feel like I haven't done something like that in a strictly platonic way in such a long time," Charlie told her.

"Oh," Andrea laughed with a bit of disbelief, "do you really think that's such a good idea?"

"Wait, what?" Charlie's smile turned to one of discomfort and confusion as she spoke, "I don't understand what you mean. Why can't I go out with friends? I was even thinking of asking Cameron if he could score you and Max a ticket. That way you guys could come along."

Andrea stood up and crossed her arms. With a sigh, she shrugged.

"Well, I'm only saying that are you sure hanging out with someone like Cameron, who has had a crush on you, is wise?" she shook her head, "Don't take this the wrong way Charlie, but you claim that you love Lex and now you're just going to go out with some other guy all of the sudden?"

"He's not just some other guy, Andrea," Charlie frowned and stood up, "I want to hang out with him because he's my friend and he makes me laugh. He makes me really laugh, not the fake laugh that I've fed to everyone else since Lex left, but a real laugh. He's called to check on me and now wants me to have fun. That's more than I can say for you."

"Excuse me?" Andrea scoffed.

"Well we were just discussing this weren't we?" the petite brunette reminded her as she motioned forward, "I forgave you for it, but since you haven't really been here since we got back in the city… how can you understand anything about what I'm going through? You're never around, Andrea."

Andrea's mouth fell open in disbelief. She was in awe that Charlie had actually said that to her. Sure, she hadn't been around… but she still knew what was best for her best friend. She felt the anger come out before she was able to stop it.

"Are you actually calling me a bad friend, Charlie?" her voice rose in anger, "you know maybe it's that you're not the easiest person to be a friend to. Do you ever wonder how hard it is to measure up to you?"

"Andrea, we're not talking about you right now. We're talking about us. I've never understood why you feel the need to measure up to me for one, but putting that aside you haven't been here! That's what this is about!" Charlie shot back. She shook her head and let out an aggravated sigh.

"NO CHARLIE! WHAT THIS IS ABOUT, IS YOU TAKING OUT THE FACT THAT LEX DOESN'T LOVE YOU ON ME WHEN I'M JUST TRYING TO REASON WITH YOU!" Andrea screamed.

**The room fell dead silent. **

Charlie stared at her as tears formed in her eyes, but then she pushed them back. She took a slow step towards Andrea, the taller brunette stayed dead still.

"Get out," Charlie seethed. Her voice was quiet, but dangerous.

"Charlie…" Andrea tried.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Charlie burst and pushed her with all her might. Andrea stumbled back and then quickly found the door. She opened it and stumbled outside. Charlie came towards it to slam it in her face.

"YOU KNOW WHAT ANDREA?! YOU WERE RIGHT NOT COMING AROUND! IN FACT, DON'T COME AROUND EVER AGAIN!" She then slammed the door in Andreas' face.

Andrea slowly turned around with a sigh. She was about to put her head in her hands, but then realized that someone was staring at her. She looked up and her hazel eyes met dark brown ones, almost black.

"Max," she breathed, voice shaking.

By the look on his face, she knew he had heard the entire thing.

--

Chuck and Blair left Dr. Hearting's office and now took a walk in the park. They were very close to each other and making small talk. After they left, Blair told him they'd talk about all that happened after some yogurt. Usually knew she would have suggested ice cream, but due to his current situation and new diet… she improvised for him. They walked on a pathway under the natural canopies of the trees around them.

"Bet my yogurt is better than yours," Blair teased with a smirk. She then put a spoonful into her mouth and bumped his shoulder. He laughed very loudly and shook his head.

"What is it about the park that always makes you act so childish," Chuck sighed, but it was always in a playful manner. She rolled her eyes and shrugged. Then she threw away the rest of her yogurt and looped her arm with his.

"So… about what Dr. Hearting suggested in the office. Are we going to…" she started to propose.

"Talk about it? Yes, we are. I am just not sure how to approach it. I mean the whole subject of how Eleanor treated you when you were growing and what it lead to," he gave her a knowing look, "pisses me off so I usually just shy away from it. But then when he compared it to how Bart treated me…"

"He made UES parents look pretty shitty," Blair cut in.

"Yep," Chuck nodded in agreement, "except us, of course."

"Yes, we are very great parents," she winked.

"We are, way better than ours," he stated more seriously.

"And that is exactly why you shouldn't doubt yourself so much, Chuck. You're a great dad, nothing like your father was. So let's talk about this." She made sure to keep them on track.

"Well I mean, he's dead, Blair. It's not exactly like I can ask 'hey dad, did you hate me as much as you let on?' or anything. What am I supposed to do about it? Eleanor's still alive and…"

"And she still gets on me about what I eat every time I see her or brags about Serena right in front of me," Blair cut in. He turned towards her with a frown.

"So you're saying that you have somehow moved on without changing Eleanor?"

"Exactly," she nodded, "Chuck, it doesn't have to do with changing my mom. I can't change my mom, even with her alive. It was about changing me and how I felt. I finally said enough was enough and that I didn't need her to think I'm going enough. There are plenty of other people, you included, who love me just the way I am and that gives me confidence that I deserve the life I have. You can't change how other people feel. You can only change how you feel."

Her voice and eyes were filled with absolute sincerity as she spoke to him. He remained silent and listened to all of it. When she was finished he put his arm around her waist and brought her closer.

"How did you go about it? Changing how you feel, I mean," he pressed.

"Well it's a long process. With me I also had that messy eating disorder business and that is where Dr. Hearting came in, but it was up to me to change, regardless of who was helping him. With each day I looked for reassurance in myself and those around me who do find me good enough. Now, I find it every day. I mean I have you, my friends, my beautiful children… I have all I could ask for. And I'm good enough to have it," Blair told him with complete confidence.

"And so are you." She pecked his lips.

"So should I start seeing Dr. Hearting?" he asked.

"You could," Blair nodded, but then turned to him with a smile, "or instead of visiting my old bulimia doctor… you could just talk to me. You know how much I love to listen to you." A giggle then came from her lips.

"Especially when you use that low, seductive, and very sexy Chuck Bass voice…" She kinked her eyebrows at him.

"Well you know how much I love to use it on you, Mrs. Bass," he smirked and leaned in for a kiss. Blair tangled her hands in his hair and happily obliged.

"I love you," she breathed when they broke apart.

"I love you too," he nodded. They were definitely going to get through whatever life threw at them.

--

Lex sat on the hotel bed with his computer in his lap. Ever since that dream, he literally cannot get her from his mind. Not even alcohol was able to do it. Everything reminded him of her. He has become a man obsessed. So there he sat as he "replied" to her last email. Of course he still won't send it, but he felt the need to pretend that he had contact with her.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I don't know why I'm writing because I'm not going to send this message. I already broke my promise sending the last one. Maybe just emailing with pretend Charlie gets me through the day. I can't tell you this, but I love your emails. I know it's wrong and disputes a lot of other things I've "wrote" to you in mine, but I don't care. I don't want you to care, but as I've said, I'm selfish. Deep down I thrive off you still caring. This is why I really hated that last email, even though it still brightened my day. Don't you get that I didn't want to hurt you? I hated the second part of my message (the p.s.). It just about killed me to write it, but I thought that it might make you hate me. I HATE it when you cry and even more that I'm ALWAYS the cause of it. Why can't you just let me go? What is so great about me? But maybe you thinking I'm a horrible person is slowly working. After all, I'd never send you something with details of me fucking random whores. I know how much that would hurt you. It would make me physically sick to send it. But you seem to think I might. Please stop hoping to see it or wanting me to come back for you. I'm not worth it. Sending these emails is just making it harder on you, especially since I can't send you a response. _

_P.S. I'm a coward who doesn't deserve to be able to hurt you._

_I Wish I Could Be Perfect For You,_

_Lex_

He sighed and then hit the save button to his drafts. That was where it would remain, forever. He loved her and that was why he wasn't going to send it. He wasn't going to fuck up her, the only person he loved, life.

"There's more," he breathed. A smile etched on his face. There were all the emails from her that he had yet to read yet. He felt the butterflies in his stomach stir with excitement. It was wrong, but he wanted to hear from her. He was going to read and each one and "write back" to them. He was going to try and trick himself.

He clicked the open button to the first one and his eyes scanned over it.

_Dear Lex,_

_I'm not sure if you're reading my messages and I know you aren't responding, but as I said, I'm going to keep sending them. If anything, of course that is if you are reading, perhaps you'll reply out of annoyance? Anyways, I don't want to sound like a depressive emo freak, but it's really hard. I also don't want you to think that me being this way is your fault because it's not. I'm just self destructive. We've known this for a while. I know that you know I'm really weak under my hard exterior. I wish you were here to say you were the only one with a hard exterior, particularly around me. It makes me laugh and cry at the same time as I type this. I can hear your voice in my head saying it. God I wish you were here. Please just tell me something I can do to make you come back. I'll do anything Lex, ANYTHING! I know you had to feel for me at some point, maybe when we were little. I didn't realize it, but maybe I've changed since then. I could go back to the way I was, I promise. I just need your help. Please come back. Please!_

_P.S. I'd even let you play with my belly button ring. _

_Missing You,_

_Charlie_

The email made him laugh, but his eyes stung too. A smile came to his lips, but his heart broke. Quickly he opened up a new message and his fingers flew across the keyboard.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I really wish you would stop sending me emails and especially stop wasting your time to write them. Don't you hate me when I don't send anything back? Sure I write back, but I never send them. You don't even know about all the emails I've written and you never will. You being depressed is my fault, let's not deny it. We both know the only self destructive part of you comes from me. You were right though, that was something I would say. There's nothing you can say or do to make me come back though. I'm staying away to stop hurting you. And I don't want it, but I wish you would let me go. You haven't changed from when you were little either, that's what I like about you. Any help I could give you isn't help. I'm not coming back. I'm sorry. _

_P.S. I hope I can dream about that or just you in general. _

_Missing You Too,_

_Lex_

With a sigh he dropped that message into his drafts box too. Another message, he didn't plan to send. Without another thought, he hit to read her next email.

_Dear Lex,_

_You're not coming back are you? I think it's finally setting in on me now. All my hopes gone and all that's left is emptiness. Nothing is inside, no heart or anything, just a shell that is my body. I've been called for a lot of dates lately, but I know they just want in my pants. Since you don't care and probably aren't even reading, I'm going to tell you that what they want is all I expect from guys now. What else would they want from me? Face it, I wouldn't give it up to you and you left. It must be all I'm good for and until I give it to them; no one is going to want to put up with me. I promised it to you though and as of right now, I guess I could change my mind or have it stolen from me if I'm stupid, I'm still waiting to give it to you first. Would that make you come back? How about we make a deal? You can come back, "tap that ass" and then brag about it to whoever you want. Then at least I could have some closure. I wouldn't bother you. I already feel used so go ahead and use me._

_Yours to Claim (if only for a night),_

_Charlie_

"What?" Lex questioned aloud. He licked his lips and wiped at his eyes. They had started to water immensely now. He had to be allergic to something in the room.

But what did she mean by all that? Surely, she didn't really see herself that way. No, that wasn't his Charlie. His Charlie wouldn't think that about herself. No, no, no. That was wrong. He felt physically sick. But he had just misinterpreted it. He'd find that out in the next email.

"That's not my Charlie," he uttered and shook his head in disbelief. He quickly clicked his mouse and went to go to the next message.

**There wasn't one. **

She had stopped writing. Had she stopped caring?

"That is what you want Lex," he reminded himself.

But deep down, it wasn't. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He felt the anger build up inside of him. Not only had he left her to feel that way about herself, but she didn't write to him again. The only fucking person he cared about thought she saw him as nothing, but a piece of ass and now thought she had no value to herself. He felt the need to throw his laptop across the room. His hands held it and he felt more tempted.

"Hey, little brother," Aiden greeted as he came into the room. Lex dropped the computer onto the bed and stood up. He quickly tried to regain his cool so that Aiden wouldn't notice.

"Look Aiden, when the hell are we meeting up with the guy who knows where dad is?! I have other stuff that I need to take care of!" Lex burst. His blue eyes burned with anger.

"Chill out bro," Aiden chuckled and shook his head.

"We are going to meet with him tomorrow night. Honestly, what the hell would you have to take care of anyways…" He laughed all the way into the bathroom.

Lex fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes. All he saw was her.

--

"I can't believe Serena stuck this on me," Blair sighed. She and Chuck entered the floral arrangement place. She had scheduled a meeting for tomorrow, but the woman had called and said she needed to have it today. So there she was with her husband and dropped of baby by Dorota, picking out floral arrangements for her Chuck's old arch nemesis.

"Why she even agreed to do it in the first place is ridiculous. I mean she knew from the start she couldn't do it herself and knew that you wouldn't be able to turn her down because you never do," Chuck added with a scowl. Ephram noticed this and frowned at his father. He then reached up his small hands and pushed Chuck's lips into a smile.

"Smile dada, smile," Ephram told him.

"You heard him, Chuck," Blair giggled. She had officially decided her child was the most adorable baby boy in the world, no questions asked.

"Sorry Ephram," he chuckled.

"Smile, yeah!" Ephram clapped his hands. He then watched with wide blue as eyes as a woman approached his mother and started to motion towards the pretty colored flowers.

"So what flower arrangements are we going for, Mrs. Bass?" Chuck pondered. He watched as she trailed her fingertips along the cases of flowers and casted a glance back at him.

"What about Oriental lilies?" Blair smirked.

"That's a bit exotic for a wedding, isn't it?" he frowned.

"Chuck, four words," she sighed, "Georgina Sparks, Carter Baizen."

"I think Oriental lilies are perfect," he corrected immediately.

"And since Serena is copying all my flower arrangements for the engagement party, rehearsal dinner, and reception… they'll be in the wedding too," she flashed a smile of satisfaction.

"You do realize that Georgina will probably actually enjoy your choice, right?" He smirked.

"All I care about is that they are the farthest thing from what I had at my wedding," Blair shrugged.

"My wed, wed, ding," Ephram copied. Both Chuck and Blair turned to look at them. He grinned and held up both his hands to show them thumbs up.

"Has he been watching Happy Days re-runs with Cyrus again?" her husband asked.

"Probably," she sighed. She then snapped her finger for her 'flower assistant' to come over. The older woman scampered over with her clipboard in hand.

"Yes, Mrs. Bass?" she asked eagerly.

"I'm going to need the order number I gave you earlier of these Oriental lilies. I want yellow, purple, and white. Of course the bouquet Serena will order for the bride will be pure white ones," Blair instructed. She then went into more detail. The woman got it all down and didn't ask questions. Once they were finished a relieved Chuck and Ephram, followed Blair outside to the limo.

"Well, what a day you've had today baby?" Blair sighed as she bounced Ephram on her knee. He giggled as he continued to bounce. Like always, he was still full of energy.

"I'd say our day was good though, Mrs. Bass," Chuck cut in. She turned to look at him and he smiled softly. Blair returned it and then scooted closer to him. To Ephram's dismay, she stopped bouncing her knees and pecked her husband on the lips.

"Dada no," Ephram whined and crawled in between them. Blair shook her head with a giggle.

"Okay Ephram it's time to give me and mommy some alone time. You are going to play on your mat with your toys," Chuck told him. He then moved Ephram to the limo floor where his mat and toys were spread out. If high school Chuck would have seen his limo turned Toys R Us, he'd so be getting his ass kicked by his younger self.

"He is just going to crawl back over here," Blair sighed as Chuck fell back down beside her. He simply shook his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She rested her cheek onto his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

The limo then stopped since Arthur had to run in and pick up the invitations Blair ordered. They both began to talk and focus on each other. However this caused them not to notice a growing angrier by the second Ephram.

"MAMA! DADA!" he shouted. His little voice only carried so far at the end of the limo. He pursed his lips and looked down at his parents. They were so far away.

"Mama!" he shouted. When she did not look immediately he decided to go and get her.

"Chuck, I… Ephram," Blair turned towards him with wide eyes.

"Mama Look!" he called. She started to hit Chuck's chest furiously.

"What is it?" he questioned with a frown. Then he turned and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"He's walking," Blair breathed.

Ephram grinned from ear to ear as he slowly edged himself towards them. Every once and a while he'd grab for the seat to make sure he didn't fall down. Then he'd giggle and start towards them again.

"Oh baby!" Blair screamed. Ephram stumbled towards her and she scooped him up. She began to place kisses all over him. Ephram squirmed in delight and kicked his tiny feet.

"Mama luv," he mumbled.

"Yes, mommy loves you very much," she told him.

"Dada?" he asked and turned towards his father.

"Daddy loves you very much too," Chuck confirmed and kissed his cheek. Ephram clapped his hands and began to bounce himself in Blair's lap. She was giddy with excitement, but then stopped and looked to Chuck.

"Feel like you deserve it?" she asked him.

"I do," he answered with complete honesty.

--

Andrea stared at Max with a look of pure fear. He had heard everything she said to Charlie and he didn't look happy. It wasn't fair that everything bad always happened to her. Slowly she took a step towards him, but then stopped. He didn't give any indication that he wanted her anywhere near him at the moment.

"Max," she breathed.

"Andrea," he shook his head looked like he was struggling to form words, "What the hell were you thinking saying that to her? She's just getting better." He didn't want to come across mad and it was hard, but right now he focused on just looking baffled. He was confused.

"Max I…"

"I mean I know that you haven't been around that much, but you know how much he means to her. Why would you say that he doesn't…"

"Spare me Max!" Andrea snapped and rolled her eyes. She had enough of people telling her she hadn't been there. She came today, didn't she?

"Excuse me?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"Don't act so innocent! You of all people should know that in the heat of an argument you say things you don't mean! I mean aren't you like the king of that?" she scoffed.

"This isn't about me," he shook his head. It was getting harder and harder to keep his cool with her.

"Wow, what a surprise." A bitter laugh escaped her lips. She didn't know why all of this came from her mouth, but she didn't want to stop it. She felt like she was at her end.

"You know what," Max threw up his hands, "I'm not going to fight with you. Alright, you said and you didn't mean it. So get up there and tell her that! Go make sure that you didn't just destroy her!" He motioned down the hallway and towards Charlie's room.

"But…"

"No, Andrea! No buts! You haven't been around to see her fall apart okay! Yes, you've been there for me and I'm thankful for that, but you've avoided Charlie, don't deny it. I've seen her physically and mentally fall apart these last couple days and you aren't going to make me watch that again! So go and tell her that you didn't mean what you said!" Now he was pissed.

"Wow, you've seen her fall apart this time! You know what Max?! Just because you actually were there for someone once in your life doesn't give you the right to lecture me about it!" she raged.

"Well then I guess we're the same. You do a pretty shitty job of being there for people to," he laughed bitterly. Her eyes widened in shock, but then narrowed in hatred.

"No Max, we will never be the same," she spat and shook her head, "I will never be like you! And you want to know why?! Because I actually have a heart!" With that she stormed past him and slammed the door.

"Yeah, well I don't want your heart anymore," he muttered.

--

Blair walked into her bedroom. She saw her husband sprawled out on the bed and watching television. They had gotten home a little while ago and it wasn't even time for dinner or bedtime for that matter, but since Ephram was taking a nap, they were going to rest too. She was so proud of her baby boy and his amazing day of walking. Not to mention, it convinced her more and more to have him tested for being gifted as soon as he was old enough. A Bass boy with the possibility of actually liking school, her heart was soaring.

"That is the smile of a mother whose son started walking today," Chuck smirked as he looked up to her. She giggled in delight and fell down on the bed next to him. He turned down the television and then turned his body into hers. His lips placed a light kiss on her shoulder.

"A mother is proud of her children no matter what," Blair reminded him, but then her grin grew, "But I will admit today she is extremely proud. Part of me is saddened that Ephram is growing up, but Chuck I think he is really gifted."

"Me too," he sighed with honesty, "and it actually surprises me. I mean after his rocky start in this world, I was scared that maybe he'd always be a bit behind…"

"I know what you mean," she nodded, "I had the exact thoughts before all this started happening. But he is a Bass baby and he has pulled through. He's my perfect little Bass baby." She turned her body towards him and appeared to be completely contempt.

"We were so surprised when he came along and now I can't imagine life without him." Chuck spoke as he stared forward. She ran her hand through his hair and stroked his chest.

"Don't forget the time where we couldn't imagine any of our children, when we couldn't even imagine us. We have come so far," Blair said, just above a whisper. His eyes closed and he nodded peacefully.

"Don't forget Mr. Darcy," he chuckled.

"Now that you mention it, where is that dog?" Blair wondered with a frown. Her eyes looked around the room. She then saw him fast asleep, curled into a ball on his bed in the corner.

"He's dreaming of an Elizabeth Bennet most likely," her husband jested. She smacked his chest playfully. It got quiet for a while and she thought him to have fallen asleep. But then his eyes opened and he stared up at her. She smiled softly, but could not place what his expression was.

"Did you have a nightmare last night?" he asked quietly.

"How did you know?" She looked to him in inquiry.

"It was about me, wasn't it," he stated. He did not bother to answer her question, but moved onto another of his. Blair bit her lip and shifted uncomfortably.

"You kept whimpering Chuck," he continued.

"It was nothing," she shook her head.

"Blair… we promised to talk about these things," he sighed and sat up. She crawled into his lap and stared up at him with doe brown eyes. She didn't want to make him feel bad. He obviously had self-confidence issues on deserving things as it was.

"What did the nightmare entail?" Chuck furthered. He wasn't going to let her bury this to sacrifice his feelings. He knew that was what she was trying to do, but he wasn't going to let her do that. It would hurt her in the long run and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Past memories," she admitted, her voice broke.

"Of what?" Chuck kept on.

"Us…" Blair continued to hesitate. She was so scared of hurting him. She loved him too much to hurt him like this. Plus, it wasn't the easiest thing to talk about.

"Baby, please," he released an aggravated sigh.

"Fine," she sucked in a huge breath and then let it all out, "the nightmare was about all the past times that you've gotten very jealous and possessive and overreacted. It was about our bad fights when this happens, like our recent ones. And I am the first to admit I have this problem too, getting possessive, so don't beat yourself up over it. Some of that is hot to me. It's just when it gets taken too far, like recently, that you… well that side of you… it scares me."

When she was finished, it was hard to breathe. She looked to him in fear of his reaction. If she hurt him and it was written all over his face, it would surely break her heart.

Only, he didn't look crushed or angry. Instead he was calm and just solemn looking. His eyes flashed with remorse and he cupped her cheek.

"I'm sorry…" he started.

"I think it's just when you drink," Blair cut in. She was determined to let him know that she still loved him and this wasn't put down on the table to hurt him.

"I know," he nodded. His fingertips stroked the soft flesh of her cheek soothingly. He pressed his lips together and thought for what words would go best. Finally, he trusted his instincts and just spoke what his mind and heart wanted to.

"I don't want to do that to you, ever again. I sure as hell know that if I ever push you down again like that… I'm not letting you stay with me," Chuck asserted, tone strong.

"That was an accident, a drunken mistake," Blair vouched.

"It sill shouldn't happen, ever Blair. You need to draw the line with me. You need to bring stuff like this up. I know you're afraid of hurting me and this heart attack thing has shaken you pretty bad, but that isn't okay. Make me address it if I don't. Because I know if I ever saw some other guy act out at you the way I did in our fight, I'd want to kill him," he stated, matter of fact.

"You would kill him," she corrected with a sigh. It was true, they both knew it.

"But since we're married and there isn't another guy… we have to set the same levels or respect between us as we would want to see, God forbid we were in other relationships," he explained.

"I know." She nodded and looked down at her hands on his chest. He smiled softly and tipped her chin so she looked at him.

"Another thing we're going to work on, Mrs. Bass?"

"Indeed Mr. Bass," Blair smirked. She then pulled him in for a kiss. Of course they had to stop before it got too heated and heavy.

"I hate my doctor!" Chuck groaned. Blair burst into laughter beside him.

--

Lex and Aiden walked into the bar. It was crowded and very smoky. The place was obviously full of low-lives, but he honestly didn't give a shit at this point. He just wanted to find out where his father was and confront the son-of-a-bitch. Lex felt angry at the world.

"Hello boys," a tall blond man nodded at them. Aiden shook hands with him, but Lex just sat down. So the man nodded uncomfortably. He and Aiden then sat down and Lex tapped his foot anxiously.

"So where is our father?" he questioned. It was best to just get to the point before he lost it.

"Yeah man, what do you have?" Aiden asked with a much cooler exterior. Lex had begun to realize that his older brother seemed to treat everything like a joke. It had started to piss him off, but since he was staying with him, he pushed that feeling aside.

"Well… I have this for you," the man told them as he held up a note.

"Is it from out father?" Lex furrowed his brow in confusion.

"It's as close to him as you're ever going to get, boys," he sighed. He then dropped it on the table and got up.

"What the hell man?" Aiden grabbed hold of the man's coat.

"It's out of my hands, Aiden," he shrugged. He then exited the bar as quickly as he came. Lex glared at the note until his brother picked it up.

"Read it, Aiden," he commanded.

"Whatever, little bro," Aiden sighed. He unfolded the note and his eyes scanned over it.

"_Dear Boys, you aren't going to find me and don't plan on ever seeing me again, Aiden, or meeting me, Lex. I don't want kids anymore. To be honest, I didn't even know that you existed, Lex, nor do I care. I'm not going to give you my name because it's irrelevant to you. As far as I'm concerned, I don't have children. Give it up already and greet the real world_," Aiden read.

"That son of a bitch," Lex scoffed. All of it had been wasted. That man had officially ruined his life and he didn't give a shit.

"Whatever," Aiden shrugged and stood up, "hey, I'm going to head over to that party though, do you want to come?" He motioned back over his shoulder as he looked to Lex in question.

How was he so fucking calm?

"Are you serious?" Lex scoffed.

"Uh yeah, so are you coming or not?" Aiden asked again. He looked at Lex as if he was crazy.

"No, I'm not," Lex spat. He then tore from the bar. He needed to get away from here. He needed a drink. He needed Charlie.

--

Andrea stormed out of the elevator and into her home. She was upset and angry, but more than anything she felt anger for some reason. Her feet hit the floor and she went to tear through the door, but then almost bumped into her brother. Andrew looked to her in question.

"What the hell is with you?" he scowled. For some reason, he didn't seem to be in the best mood either. She shrugged it off though. She had too many problems of her own, as it was.

"Nothing," she retorted and rolled her eyes.

He simply shrugged and then they both entered the penthouse. What they expected to be an empty house or just their father though, wasn't. Instead they saw their father, Great Grandfather William Vanderbilt, and Grandmother Anne Archibald.

"What is going on?" Andrew broke the silence. The three adults had been talking, but hushed as soon as they saw the teenagers.

"Um… Andrea, Andrew," their grandfather cleared his throat, "your father has something he wishes to discuss with you."

"I still can't believe he hasn't told them yet. Or the fact that their own mother is doing this to them," Anne scoffed and threw up her hands. She then fell down on the couch and shook her head in disbelief.

"Anne," William scolded.

"Mother, please," Nate sighed and shook his head.

"Dad, what the hell is going on?" Andrea barked as she came closer. She motioned towards her grandmother who now continued to mutter the words _damage_ and _reputation_.

"Language, Andrea Archibald. You may be confused, but that Vanderbilt blood in you shall make you keep in mind that we carry ourselves with the upmost class," her great grandfather scolded.

"No," Andrew shook his head, "the only thing she and I are focused on right now is what is going on. So somebody better start talking. What is going on? What does she mean about our mother? What is mom doing to us?" He sputtered questions out rapidly.

"I didn't want to have to tell you this…" Nate shook his head. His blue eyes started to water.

"Just spit it out already!" Andrea snapped.

"Look, your mother and I… well your mother wants a divorce and I have agreed. She has met someone else in France and…."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Andrea screamed. She had officially lost it.

"ANDREA ANNE ARCHIBALD!" Anne screamed with shock written on her face. Andrew fell onto the couch and remained quiet. He looked like a lost puppy as he put his head in his hands. William patted him on the back.

"NO! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS FAMILY?!" she then turned to her father in anger, "WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHY'D YOU LET HER LEAVE! DON'T YOU THINK MY LIFE IS COMPLICATED ENOUGH ALREADY?!"

"Andrea, this isn't all about you!"Andrew suddenly shouted in anger. For some reason his sister had acted so selfish lately.

"Oh shut up! I'm so sick of you guys telling me that! Stop acting like a little baby Andrew and get mad for once!" Andrea raged.

"Don't take this out on your brother. Take it out me, but not him. He's hurting too," Nate reasoned. He took a step towards her, but she took one back.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE THIS FAMILY!" Andrea cried as tears streamed down her cheeks. She then turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could. She had to get away. She just had to.

--

Charlie finished putting on her make-up. Before hand she made sure it was all waterproof. It always had to be waterproof now. Part of her wanted to stop wearing it all together, to stop caring, but she wouldn't. Her outfit was so casual, something she never wore in front of _him_. It was just a black tee-shirt, jeans, and simple gray jacket.

It was just a concert... not even a date. That was how she kept herself in denial. The more she said it, the easier it was to believe it.

Slowly she got up from her make-up chair and walked over to the bed. Things like her phone, wallet, and car keys were thrown into her purse. She slipped on her shoes and stood to leave, but then her phone rang. It was probably just Cameron saying he was there. She retrieved it quickly and checked the caller ID. Her whole body froze up and the breath hitched in her throat.

Her phone read... Lex. Why was he calling her now? Before she was able to think though, her hand brought the phone up to her ear and hit the answer button.

"Hello?" her voice broke a bit. She knew he probably heard the fear in her voice. There was no response, but she heard his breathing.

"Lex, I know you're there. If you're going to finally call then the least you can do is say something to me," she told him and tried to keep her voice stern and strong. There was only silence in response, but she still knew he had not hung up yet.

"So this is how it's going to be then? You just abandon me, never call, and when you do, refuse to say anything?" her tone of pitch rose in anger, "Well fine then. You don't want to talk then I will. I want you to know that I think you leaving me, was a really shitty thing to do and even worse the way you did it. I also think you're an ass for not answering any of my calls or texts when all I wanted to know was if you were okay or not." She took a deep breath and laced her voice with more anger.

"I also want to tell you that I'm done. I'm done waiting around for you, staying by the phone night and day, crying because I can't figure out what I did wrong," she let out a cry and her voice broke more, "All I wanted to do was be there for you. You know how much you're hurting me and you don't even care. What did I do wrong? Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" shaky breaths came and she trembled. Still he said nothing. She sucked in a large breath and parted her lips.

"I'm angry with you Lex," she shook her head; "I'm so fucking pissed at you!" Her anger once again got the best of her, but buried beneath was just ultimate sadness. Another sob left her lips and she wiped at her eyes.

"I get that you want to find your dad. I get that you want a family and that you want to feel wanted, but Lex... I wanted you. I've always been there when you needed me. Why aren't I good enough for you to even say goodbye to?" her cries increased in volume, "You said I was yours and that you wanted me. Why did you say that? Why would you ever say such a lie? I feel like I don't belong to you at all anymore. I feel like I was just there when you needed to feel wanted and now at the first sign of another option I've been thrown to the side," she trembled all over with uncontrollable sobs. She ran her hand through her hair roughly and tried to regain some composure.

"So just tell me why. I want to know why I wasn't enough. Why am I never enough? Like when you went to live with your mom again. Why wasn't I enough then to keep you happy? And why wasn't I enough this time either? Just tell me what did I do wrong? What am I doing wrong? Lex please," she begged and stomped her foot with each question.

"And if I was never enough then why did you have to go and make me feel like I was?" she cried, "Why did you act like after my birthday I was all you needed? You said that you wanted to get closer to me and that never happened. Every time I try and every time it gets to be too much you just push me away." She shook her head and brushed back some of her hair.

"And you always seem so happy to go out and find your family. To try and be something with them no matter what they do or how they treat you. Why can't it be like that with me? Just tell me please, please," she fell to her knees and continued to sob until she gained some control. She waited, and waited, and waited... but he never said anything.

"But I can't do this anymore Lex," she swallowed a sob and tried to steady her breathing. "I can't just wait for you to come home and if you do just think that one day I'm going to wake-up and you'll be gone again. I can't sit by the phone day and night only to receive a call where you won't even talk to me. So I don't want you to call me again Lex." Slowly she decided to take the plunge.

"And I want to tell you that tonight I'm going out with Cameron Baizen and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I don't want you to even try because the only reason I feel like you would is because you just want me on hold. Well I'm tired of being on hold. I want to be wanted and talked to all the time. And since you can't do that, I'm going to move on. I don't want you to call, or text, or write... I just want you to leave me alone and I never want you to see you again. I'm done caring about it all, Lex. I'm even done caring if you ever come back. Goodbye," she hung up her phone quickly and threw it onto the bed.

**She was done.**

--

Lex slowly brought the phone down from his ear when he heard the dial tone. His whole body was still and he was drunker than ever. He set it down on the bar and took another swig of alcohol. He shouldn't have called her. He regretted it now more than anything. All of his hope was gone.

She was done with him. She didn't want him, she didn't need him, and she didn't care what happened to him. He did it to himself, but even if he wouldn't have, it would have happened anyways.

People always left him and now she was gone too.

Hot tears trickled from his blood shot eyes onto his pale cheeks. He watched with heavy eyes as one fell into his glass. He drank it down, the bottle now finished off.

His heart was broken and he didn't think it was possible to ever feel worse.

There was nothing that could even add to the pain he felt. It was too much. It was overwhelming. He couldn't breathe and he didn't want to.

"Let me guess," Aiden's voice rang in his ears. He slowly lifted his head to look at his older brother, as he fell down beside him. He faked a look of sympathy. It was all a joke to him.

"She doesn't want you either, anymore."

Lex tried to ignore him as he poured another glass, with a fresh bottle of liquor, and sucked it down. The liquid burned his throat, but that pain was nothing compared to what his heart felt.

"Just go away Aiden," he muttered.

"Oh I intend to," Aiden sighed, "You see since we couldn't find our father… it made me start to think why we never can. And I came to this conclusion, that it's your fault."

"How is it my fault?" Lex seethed with his voice hoarse. Icy blue eyes pierced the darker blues of his brother.

"Well think about it," Aiden chuckled and took hold of both his shoulders, "Dad stuck around when I was little. But then he left when… oh my, when you were born, didn't he?"

Lex swallowed the lump in his throat. He was wrong. Now he had reached a level of pain and heartbreak that could not be topped. His brother said it. It was his entire fault, no one wanted him.

"Our mother…" he tried to offer an excuse. He felt the tears in his eyes again, but pushed them back down. It couldn't be his complete fault. That would kill him. He had to make his brother admit it wasn't all just his fault.

"No," Aiden refuted and shook his head, "he was fine with just me and her. Why do you think mom hates you so much? Why she doesn't give a shit about you? She must blame you, Alexander."

"I was a baby. No one hates babies," Lex's voice broke.

"Even when they ruin their mother and father's perfect family, their life? Come on Lex, I hate to say it and you are my brother, but it's so obvious. Dad didn't want you, mom doesn't want you… he probably won't let me find him as long as you're with me," Aiden sighed and shook his head. His eyes looked at Lex like he was a stupid child.

"You're wrong, shut up!" Lex shook his head and swallowed more liquor. He just wanted his voice to go away. He didn't want to hear it.

"No, look I have even more proof, right here. Mommy's getting married again and I got an invitation? Funny thing is she doesn't even know you're missing. Or maybe she does and is so happy you won't be there to ruin her next family," Aiden continued and slid a wedding invitation in front of him. Lex spared a glance at it. It read his mother was engaged to Carter Baizen.

"Do you honestly think she wouldn't let this guy beat you too if he wanted to?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!" Lex raged and gave him a push. Aiden let out a laugh and caught himself. They had spoken in low tones so far, but now the rest of the bar looked at them.

"It's alright," Aiden told everyone, but then his eyes came back to Lex's. "He just realized he doesn't have anyone in the world. See you later little brother." With that he turned around and left. Lex felt the world around him go black and his heart crumble into a million pieces. He was there, but his soul was dead.

**He was alone, completely alone. **

--

A/N: So the Max and Andrea drama is finally here. As you can see Andrea isn't Miss perfect either, like all the other characters she does have a bit of a selfish side. In my opinion how she acted like she was better than some other characters in this chapter is her mother, Vanessa, coming out in her.


	46. CBAALSMB

**Character Information:**

Okay, I have recently realized that I need to get a few things straight about some of the teen characters with certain readers. I of course want you to take them as you will, but at the same time since I created them I don't want you to mistake them for being certain ways that I have no intention of making them. So please take some time and read through my notes and then post a reply with your thoughts. Also I can't reply if you write an anonymous review so, I don't mind them, but there's an obvious reason you won't hear back from me.

**Charlie Bass**:

Okay, I'm not sure when or why this happened, but at some point a lot of the readers started relating Charlie to Serena and saying they saw her as basically Serena 2.0. Please, please, please do not think this! I must admit that with each season I like Serena less and the last thing I would want to do is model the daughter of C/B after her. You guys have presented points why you think this so I'm going to try to reason with some of them and explain what I intended with it. Hopefully you will understand and I can change your mind because one of the major thing's that is bugging me right now is people thinking Charlie like Serena.

Charlie is a combination of both of her parents, Chuck and Blair. This has caused her to share both of their qualities, but also have qualities about her that aren't like either of them. For example…

The whole everyone thinking Charlie is perfect thing is not to make her like Serena, but in fact more her mother. If you remember in season one Blair would constantly put up this wall and wanted everyone to think her life was perfect, but would only fall apart behind closed doors. Plus, until now Charlie hasn't had anything that has had her fall apart. She has made it a point to hide her breakdowns and show them to only those she really trusts. For example, Blair in "Realm of the Basses" was trying to act all fine in front of those society ladies and others and such, but then had that crying breakdown in front of her mirror.

As for Charlie not having body issues like Blair, well that actually has heavily to do with her mother. Since Blair had such a tough time growing up with that she and Chuck made it a point that when their daughter grew up she would not have the same issues. Thankfully Blair is not the kind of mother her mother was and that in turn has instilled a different quality in Charlie that is opposite of her mother, but only that way because of her mother.

A lot of you have also been debating how Andrea and other characters think of Charlie as the strong one, but you don't. Well since this story is so stretched out over the teens lives I can't show you everything. Until now though, Charlie has been one of the stronger ones in her group of friends. Andrea is used to seeing her as always standing up to the bitchy girls in particular at school and not letting them trash on her friends. She also remembers moments of strength like: Charlie being one of the major people who helped Riley Humphrey come out, Charlie helping her brother when he knew one of Andrea's ex-boyfriends was no good (if you remember she found out that all he wanted Andrea for was sex by taking her parents scheming side that has instilled in her and pulling together Max and Lex to take the guy down), and in the past moments you have not seen, but have been mentioned or will be mentioned Charlie is always the one (like Blair when she brought Nate and Chuck to rescue Serena) that has always made the friends come together whether they wanted to or not to help whoever was in trouble out. Andrea has also seen Charlie never give up on someone like Lex who before Charlie came along, literally because they met in preschool, no one else had ever given him a chance, not even his parents. So that is why Andrea is always counting Charlie as the strong one and her as the weaker one.

Of course just as much as some of her parent's bad qualities have not rested in Charlie, some have. Like both Chuck and Blair at a time she got scared to say I love you. For one she is also way younger than them, if you have forgotten. She is sixteen a sophomore in high school when school starts back. They didn't get it together after high school. So please give her a break. There are so many points I could hand out to convince you Charlie is like her parents and not like Serena, but if all of these didn't, I don't think I can. Hopefully you will consider them.

**Andrea Archibald: **

Andrea is another character who has been spoken of a lot recently. I talked about her some in Charlie's category and if you read the author's note you know some of her craziness, but I just want to clarify things a bit more.

She is not really angry at her father, Charlie, or even Max. She is angry at herself for not being there for her best friend mainly, but like people often do she threw that back at one of the people she loves most (because deep down you know they'll always love you). The same goes for how she is angry with her mom, but her mom isn't there so she throws the anger at her father. And she is angry at herself for fighting with Charlie, but with anger she got defensive and threw it back at Max. I know that when I get angry at people often at times I'll realize that I should really be placing that blame on myself, but for some reason don't.

Her self-conscious issues I do admit are a lot like Blair, but that is because she has not had Blair as a mother to correct that like Charlie has. Although Vanessa has never been on her about her weight or anything, she has that Archibald gene in her (much like Nate in season one when he wanted to please his family and please basically just everyone) were she wants to hold a sense of making people happy. Plus, since Charlie's parents have made it so she is so confident that is a lot to measure up to for Andrea. And you have to also remember her other friend, Sarah Humphrey, who is Serena's daughter and has down that whole perfect without trying thing. And a major recent contributor and detector, is dating Max Bass. While she feels good that he stopped the womanizing for her she also is looking at all these other "perfect" girls and woman he's been with and it's not helping her body issues. That little voice in the back of her head is telling her she isn't perfect enough. It is something that her character will have to get over. And unlike GG who seemed to make B's problem just disappear all of the sudden, I will not be doing that for Andrea. She is going to have to go through this and hopefully work it out.

Andrea is a lot like her father, Nate, but in other ways she is like her mother too. Once again because she has had them as parents she also has qualities that don't belong to either of them. You also must remember, now especially since they are getting a divorce, she has always been "torn between two different worlds". Her father comes from the rich and Upper East Side Archibald's and Vanderbilt's while her mother, Vanessa, comes from a family that despises everything about the Upper East Side. So her opinions on issues and stuff will often really different from how Charlie and Max will see things since they see things more like their parents, CB who we know don't exactly go hang out in Brooklyn.

**Lex Sparks: **

A lot of readers have not been feeling him to much due to how he is hurting Max and Charlie, but in all reality this kid is just one big confused mess. I love him for it and so does Charlie, but he is really messed up. He is a lot like Chuck and that is because Chuck is NOT his father. But he is like Chuck because he has Georgina who may treat him even worse than Bart did Chuck and then a non-existent father. He now also feels like his own brother doesn't want him either. It can't register in his mind why someone like Charlie, who has friends and family, would want anything to do with him when his own family doesn't even want him. Plus, with Charlie is sadly one of the first times he's experienced love.

**Max Bass: **

Max right now I don't feel like needs to be majorly defended since you reader's seem to be getting his character. I am going to warn you though that although he is more mature with developing a relationship with Andrea (because he see's hope of love in his parents, C/B), he still has some of that immature and scared Chuck qualities in him. Both he and Lex have been into that whole womanizing, partying, and not caring phase (like Chuck) and that transition is very hard for him to make. So please just keep in mind that he does have a heart though and he is trying to balance his life out and make the right decisions.

**Closing:**

So that is it for now. Please leave your thoughts and hopefully some of you have gotten the points I'm trying to make. I'm really not trying to be a bitch or anything, but it's just I created all of these characters so I know that I know certain things about them that maybe I haven't revealed yet to the readers.

**XOXO,**

**Shelby**


	47. Bad News Baizen

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **Bad News Baizen**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied red lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No".

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and those of you who replied about the character analysis. I want to say that everything you'll see is stuff that I have had planned for this story for a while. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but these are the storylines I want to go with for my story. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Side Note: The concert Charlie and Cameron go to is LMFAO. I'm hoping some of you have heard of them, but if not then you should check them out. Oh and I highly suggest while reading, going to youtube and listening to the song that is playing during the scene(s). It helps make it more realistic in my opinion.

**Don't forget to check out and comment ****thefabfoursite****! **

--

Blair and Chuck lied out on a fur blanket they had set up in the living room. Ephram was between them as he stared at the television in awe and absentmindedly stroked his mothers' curls. His blue eyes were completely captivated with the movie his parents put on for him. He had made them watch it four times since the first time he had seen it. When they got home that evening, he never stopped until they finally gave in. So there they lied, watching Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

"I love you," Blair mouthed to her husband as she turned her cheek. He smiled softly back at her and held out his hand, behind their son. She took it and intertwined their fingers.

"I love you too," Chuck said back. That was his first mistake. He had used volume and the Bass baby took notice. He turned towards his father and put a finger to his lips.

"Shh!" Ephram scolded and shook his other finger. His father chuckled under his breath, but then looked back to the television screen obediently. Blair couldn't take her eyes off them though. Once again, the baby was rather perceptive.

"Luk dorf, mama," he instructed. His small brow furrowed.

"Sorry, baby," she returned with a wink. He crossed his small arms and continued to pout. With a sigh she turned back and focused on the seven dwarfs as they introduced themselves to Snow White. Ephram smiled in accomplishment and then focused on the movie again. He knew how to keep his parents in line.

After he was once again in deep concentration, Chuck turned back to Blair. They acted like teenagers in love, just like before in the park. Her chestnut eyes twinkled and if it weren't for their son between them, she'd lean in to kiss his inviting lips.

"Snow whit-teh, dada," Ephram proclaimed in frustration. He heaved a sigh and grabbed hold of Chuck's hair with his small hands. His father playfully winced as his son forced him to pay attention, yet again. When he was pleased with Chuck watching, he moved to his mother.

"I'm sorry, my angel," Blair told him with a smile. Ephram returned it and got onto her back. He rested his chin in her curls.

"Iss o-k, mama," he whispered and pet her hair gently.

"That's not fair," Chuck muttered and turned to look at them. His wife giggled, but did not move. She didn't want to knock Ephram off, who had decided to lie down on his mother.

"Dada, bad… wat chuh moo vee," he scolded. His little finger shook again and he pursed his lips.

"Can't dada lie down with us too, baby?" Blair asked with a sigh. She spared a sympathetic glance at her husband. Ephram looked between the two and then rolled his eyes.

"Dada lie here, here," Ephram mumbled. He patted the space next to Blair. Chuck grinned and moved over. He pecked her on the lips. Then he had to stop though because his son's small hand pushed back his face.

"No, no," he shook his head.

"Alright," Chuck returned with a defensive tone. Blair simply chuckled and shook her head. Ephram waited until both turned back and watched the movie. Then he smiled, kissed the top of his mothers' head, and turned back to watch the movie.

"Mom and dad, I'm getting ready to leave," Charlie called as she came down the stairs. Chuck, Blair, and Ephram all turned to look at her. Then the littlest Bass shot up his arms.

"Char-lee… wat chuh snow wit me," Ephram told her with a whine. She sighed and picked him up off of her mothers' back. He snuggled against her chest and pointed to the television.

"Oh, I'm sorry little brother, but I can't. I'm going to a concert with Cameron. Remember him from the park," Charlie spoke sweetly to him.

"Dada say no," Ephram frowned and shook his little finger. She looked to her father with her left eyebrow raised.

"I was meaning to speak with you on that matter, father. What exactly have you taught my little brother?" Her dark brown eyes mimicked her mothers and the tone of her voice was alike as well. He thought to laugh if it had been under different circumstances.

"Perhaps, I have instilled a few qualities that Max did not seem to pick up…" he admitted with a smirk. Charlie rolled her eyes and then handed Ephram back to him.

"So are you alright with going out tonight, Charlie?" Blair asked. She tried to sound casual, but the concern in her voice was evident.

"Cameron and I are going out as friends to a concert, mom. I intend to have fun and nothing more," she answered with ease and a casual shrug. She made sure that no clues of a previous mental and physical breakdown up in her room were there.

"Well make sure that fun is over by twelve o'clock," Chuck cut in.

"Curfew… really, dad?" his daughter sighed in annoyance. Her mother laughed along with Ephram who giggled.

"Sill-ee," he pointed.

"It's only because I love you, Princess," her father returned.

"But this isn't even a date, daddy. Please let me not have curfew tonight." Charlie then proceeded to shoot him the puppy dog eyes and form her ruby lips into a pout. She knew it was childish, but if it worked then it'd be worth it.

"Nice try, but it's not going to work," Chuck refused with a shrug.

"Fine," she muttered.

"Have a good time, sweetie," Blair smiled.

"And I'll be waiting for when you get home," Chuck added. His daughter finally laughed and then pecked them each on the cheeks. She was about to walk away when Ephram screamed.

"Char-lee! Kiss! Kiss!" he shouted.

"Oh no," she gasped, "How could I have forgotten?" She walked back over to him and leaned down. He took her cheeks with both his hand and placed a big kiss on her lips. He then patted his hand to her chest.

"Luv," Ephram nodded.

"I love you too," Charlie responded. He grinned and waved as she walked away. Then he shouted at his parents to watch the movie again. Nothing got by the littlest Bass.

--

Max held his cell phone to his ear and bit his bottom lip. Yes, he was still angry with her, but they needed to sort everything out. He was irritable and so was she. But now whenever he tried to go by her house and see her, no one was home. She never answered his calls. He had left about a million messages.

"It's not like we're broken up," he muttered under his breath. His hand pushed back some of his hair and he fell back onto his bed.

They weren't broken up, were they? No, they couldn't be. He had never stated 'Andrea you and I are not together anymore'. Max may be upset with her, but he didn't want to break-up. Andrea and he were good together. She made him feel special, worthy. Sure he was scared as hell, but as long as he smoothed things over he wouldn't be too frightened to run from her.

And okay, what she said broke his heart, but she was just angry. That had to be it. She didn't really mean that about him. She cared about him, right?

"_Hey guys, you've reached Andrea. I can't come to the phone for whatever reason. Leave a message and I'll call you ba… Max, stop it!" _Her giggles filled his ear and he heard the beep. He remembered when they made that message and what they did after it.

"Andrea," Max sighed and shook his head, "Please, please call me back. I'm worried and sorry about some of the stuff I said. You and I need to talk; all of us need to talk. Whatever is going on, you can tell me. So just… call me back." He then hung up the phone.

Max decided to call her house again. If he could get just someone to answer then maybe she'd actually have to call him back. Or if he got lucky, she'd answer the phone herself.

It rang a few times and then… someone picked up. He held his breath in anxiousness.

"_Hello,"_ a tired female voice sighed.

"Hi… this is Max Bass. Who is this?" He furrowed his brow in confusion. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't make it out.

"_Oh… Maxwell. This is Anne Archibald, Andrew and Andrea's grandmother. What do you need, sweetheart?"_ Anne asked him. Her voice sounded stressed, but always sugar coated.

"Hello Mrs. Archibald. I'm calling because I need to speak with Andrea. I haven't been able to get a hold of her. Is she there?" He hoped and prayed that she was.

"_I'm sorry dear, but she isn't,"_ Anne replied with slight hesitation.

"Well can you leave a message for when she comes back home. I really need to speak with her," he told her. His voice practically pleaded. That was rare for Max Bass.

"_Of course, Maxwell,"_ she returned and then sighed, _"Goodbye."_

"Good…" The dial tone greeted his ear. That was strange, but he decided to brush it off. His grandmother was always worried about something. Anne Archibald came from the Vanderbilt's, a family where image was everything. Even the slightest little thing sent them into repair mode.

"Whatever," Max shook his head and got up off the bed. He was about to go downstairs when his phone started ringing. He turned back to look at it and froze in the doorway.

"Andrea?" he wondered. His hands grabbed the phone and hit the button without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello," he spoke quickly.

"_Is this Max Bass?"_ a deep voice asked him.

Max frowned in confusion and pulled back his phone. His eyes scanned over the Caller ID. It was an unknown and blocked number. He quickly pushed it back to his ear and shut his bedroom door.

"Who the hell is this?" he spat. Someone better not be fucking around with him or something. He had far too much going on at the present moment.

"_That doesn't matter. Is this Max Bass or not?" _the voice returned.

"Look, whoever the hell this is, you don't call the shots. Either you tell me who you are or I'm hanging up the phone," he retorted. He wasn't going to bother with it. Slowly his hand started to pull away from his ear, but then they spoke.

"_If you hang up the next time you see your friend Lex he won't be looking to well… that is if you see him again,"_ the voice told him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Max brought the phone right back up to his ear. He told himself that the reason he felt the sense to care… was only because if anyone was going to hurt Lex, it was going to be him.

"_Well I hate to tell you this, Mr. Bass, but your boy here is in quite a bit of trouble. You see he has borrowed some nice substances from me and he doesn't have the money to pay me back. Surely you know when people don't get paid… people go missing," _the man chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, I know the deal. Look, did he tell you to call me?" He wanted more information.

"_No, but I found this picture in his wallet of him, you, and your sister. Everyone knows the Bass children. I figure if he's close enough to carry around this picture… well there may be hope for the little son of a bitch yet." _The amusement in his voice kept, but he also sounded with threat.

"Look how much does he owe you?" Max got straight to the point. He had dealt with dealers before. And he may hate Lex with a passion, but he wasn't going to let him be found in some gutter dead. That would destroy Charlie… and him…. No he didn't care. He just…

"_His prices have totaled to seventeen-hundred. Now, he's about to board a plane from where I'm standing, but if you can't help him out or he can't pay… let's just say he won't be going anywhere that requires transportation," _he sighed with fake sympathy.

Max sensed this guy was smart, but not a genius. He knew how to handle it and he would.

"Give me an account to wire the money too. I'll give you eighteen-hundred if you let him get on whatever plane he's taking and don't touch him," Max explained as he sat down on his computer. He opened up his account and prepared to transfer.

"_Open up your email_," the guy instructed.

He did and saw the information for the account. Max filled everything out and then prepared to transfer.

"Let him go," he told him. His finger hit the transfer button.

"_My guy says it's pending. You are telling the truth, kid," _the man stated with a happy sounding tone.

"Is he gone?" Max asked.

"_I don't see him." _The phone hung up.

He sighed in relief and fell back down on the bed. Great job, Lex, he thought with bitterness. At least he wasn't going to be pronounced 'DEAD' in the headlines anytime soon. He brought the phone up to his ear and dialed his private investigator.

"Lex Sparks just boarded a plane to somewhere. I want you to find him and send him home," Max spoke briefly. He then hung up and dropped it beside him. He was going to fix everything.

--

_I feel like I've just seen the sun for the first time  
You make my life bright cuz you shine  
It's me and you baby, it's our time  
I'm livin my dream girl cuz you mine  
You got me skipping down the street  
And singin love songs all outta key  
I didn't smoke nothin, but I feel so high  
And I know why  
It's a love thang, it's got to be  
Your hearts all locked and I got the key  
It feels like I just won the lottery  
Cuz I got my girl and she got me  
You my new obsession, all I want to do, you my new obsession girl  
_

The music blasted all around them as Charlie and Cameron made their way through the crowd. The concert was outside, but the place was all lit up, hence it being New York. There were a ton of people there though so she let Cameron take her hand. She told herself it was so they wouldn't get lost from each other because that would have been bad.

"Here we are," Cameron grinned as he pulled her over by a white tent. A guy behind a table threw him two water bottles and he threw the money back at him. Despite his mature attitude, Cameron also knew the perfect times to act under his age.

"Thanks," Charlie laughed as she took it from him, "Why didn't you just tell me it was a LMFAO concert?" As she took a sip of the water her hips started to sway a bit, along with the beat of the song. It was hard not to when they were on one of her favorite songs "La La La".

"I didn't know you knew them. I've never raided your Ipod, Bass. Plus, they were around when your parents were in high school," he responded. His voice rose loud enough so she could hear him over the music. Then he put the water bottles down by their feet. She shot him a playful suspicious look as he motioned around them. Everyone was dancing.

"Want to?" Cameron kept a polite tone. He didn't want to be too forward considering her situation about another boy. One he was certain did not deserve her.

"I'd be delighted," she returned with a giggle. They started to move along to the beat and she looked up at him, their bodies close. He stared down at her with eyes she knew held adoration. It had been so long since a boy looked at her like that, or at least it felt like it had been a long time. The chorus started in and he moved his face closer, but to her surprise only sang along.

"_I feel on top of the world witcha baby, I wanna dance and party tonight_," he sang to her. His voice was actually very good too. And she didn't feel uncomfortable. "_I feel on top of the world with my lady, I'm gonna rock your body all night_."

Other people started to sing along to when LMFAO called out to the audience to participate. Charlie laughed louder and then looped her arms up around his neck. She joined in with him.

"_She make me wanna say la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, ohh," _they both sang in union. Once the chorus finished Charlie stopped though and shook her head in a playful manner.

"I'm awful."

"You're not," Cameron refuted with a smile.

"You are actually pretty good, but of course," he sighed in a cocky manner, "not as good as me." When he started to laugh she knew he was only teasing.

"Actually, Baizen you are pretty amazing. You probably should have joined the school choir or something back at St. Judes," Charlie winked at him.

"Oh you are so funny," he rolled his eyes with a sarcastic, but nice tone.

"You want to know a secret," he said suddenly. She nodded her head for him to continue.

"At NYU, I signed up dancing and singing classes." His lips were against her ear as she whispered. She pulled back and connected with his eyes again.

"Have you told anyone else?" she furthered.

"Like I'd tell my dad or brother, don't think so. My all time goal is you know, singing with a Disney Channel star or something like that." The teasing manner came back to his voice. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Well I'm going to come and watch one of your classes then one day. See if you are Disney Channel worthy." Her voice was actually more serious than either suspected. The music continued as well as the dancers around them, but they stopped, just standing close to each other.

_  
I can't get you out my mind, everything you do is feelin right  
Remember that way you caught my eye?, I remember that way you was walking by  
ooh girl watch out now, you looked at me, turned around and smiled  
Gave me eyes, my heart went wild, hypnotized this love starts now  
And how do i know your real, it really doesn't matter it's the way i feel  
You make me feel super like the man of steel  
You got me going stupid picking daffodils  
You my new obsession, all i want to do, you my new obsession girl_

"I think I like the idea of you coming to visit me," Cameron told her.

"It sounds like fun," Charlie shrugged with a smile.

His face fell a little, but he quickly masked it. He knew that no matter what he did, she'd never feel the way about him like she felt for Lex. But it was too hard to stay away from her. His future step-brother was gone and Cameron was there. Charlie was like the forbidden fruit. He knew he wanted her even though the consequences would be dire.

"It would be," he nodded, coming out of his thoughts, "plus if I joined a fraternity there would be all those stupid dances I'd have to go to. I'd probably need a date that would be willing to put up for me the whole night." He laughed lightly.

"Because you are just such a bother," she sighed in an exasperated manner. Her eyes flickered with amusement.

"I know, I'm down right horrid," he chuckled, "so make me a deal then. As long as we're friends promise to come to my first college event with me." He held out his hand.

"What are we going to pinky swear?" Charlie looked to him in humorous question.

"I was thinking more along the lines of blood-brothers, but a simple handshake would do." His smile was so gorgeous, that was hard for even her to deny. She didn't deserve his friendship.

"Alright, done then," Charlie nodded and shook his hand.

_I feel on top of the world witcha baby, I wanna dance and party tonight  
I feel on top of the world with my lady, I'm gonna rock your body all night  
She make me wanna say La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, hey, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la  
you my new obsession, you my new obsession, you my new obsession, you my new obsession, you my new obsession, all i want to do, you my new obsession girl_

They started to dance again, laughing and teasing. He took her hand and spun her around. She ended up falling against his chest and almost knocking him over, but he didn't seem to care. The concert was amazing. When the song hit the part:

_I feel on top of the world witcha baby, I wanna dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance da da da da da da da dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance,_

Some guy in the crowd even started to break-dance. Even LMFAO took notice. Charlie giggled and fell into Cameron's chest. He wrapped his arms around her as they watched. Her heart felt so light, so free and she didn't want to cry, if only for a night.

_I feel on top of the world with you baby,  
I wanna dance and party tonight.  
I feel on top of the world with my lady,  
I'm gonna rock your body all night._

Towards the end of "La La La", Cameron convinced Charlie to take a picture. She started to wonder if she looked like hell because lately she had. He assured her she didn't though and handed the camera to some guy near them.

He pulled her close by her waist and Charlie started to laugh, looking from the lens. Cameron looked at it though and playfully bared his teeth. The man snapped the picture and handed it back to them.

"We don't look very organized," Charlie smirked.

"That's just how we role," Cameron offered with a shrug.

"You are such a dork."

--

Blair ran her hands through her hair and closed her eyes. The water from the showerhead practically scorched her skin, but on the other hand it felt so good. It was relaxing and that was something she needed. Chuck was not the only one who had tension build up due to them having to restrict certain _activities_. And if he wasn't lurking around every corner then she'd be able to _help_ herself out. She bit her bottom lip and thought it over. Chuck was supposed to be putting Ephram in his crib, right? That had to take some time. She slowly let her hands travel down her flat stomach. They headed to her legs.

"Chuck," Blair gasped. Suddenly, his arms slipped around her waist and he pulled her back against his front. His chin rested on her shoulder and he kissed her neck. It took all she had not to moan his name in pleasure and beg him not to stop. God, what was wrong with her? Oh right, she was deprived!

"You know that you want to, Mrs. Bass. I promise that we can be quick. You will have no guilt at all," Chuck purred. His hands reached up to her breasts. He took them in his hands and squeezed.

"Chu… Chuck, stop that!" she spun around and smacked his chest. She had almost lost it. Crap, she did want him and badly. But they weren't supposed to. He needed to get better. No matter how painful it was. She shook her head and sighed.

"You are only torturing yourself, Mr. Bass." Her chestnut eyes stared widely open into his. She needed to show him that she indeed had self control.

"Oh really?" Chuck mused with raised eyebrows. She nodded her head, perhaps a little too eagerly.

"Then perhaps you don't mind telling me, what names I call you when we make love," he smirked. His head moved closer to hers and he spoke in a seductive whisper. Her eyes widened and he leaned in as if to kiss her. But before she knew what had happened, he spun her around again. He enveloped her in his arms and put his lips against her ear. Their bodies rocked a bit and she held her breath. His hand took hold of hers and he brought it up to her chest.

"Where did I, put my hand?" Chuck rasped. His hand brought hers across her chest and then down on her leg. His hand made her squeeze the tingling flesh of it. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"You know that I love you," he whispered while he moved to her other cheek. His other hand came up and took hold of her cheek. He turned it and kissed below her ear.

"Have sex with me," he demanded in a whisper.

"What?" Blair finally broke free of the trance. Her eyes opened up and she frowned.

"Just once, that's all I need," he smirked.

"You are disgusting and have already used that line," Blair huffed. He chuckled breathlessly. She then spun around and smacked her hand against his chest.

"If you wanted to play rough all you had to do was ask." His infamous smirk appeared and his dark eyes looked to her with hunger.

"Stop using past lines to get me in bed with you!" she scolded and shook her finger at him. He reached out to touch her again, but she backed into the shower wall. That was the dumbest thing she could have done. He took the opportunity to corner her.

"I mean it, Chuck. Nothing else is going to work so just give up. Until the doctor gives the okay, I am immune," Blair clarified. Her voice struggled to sound strong and serious. He only seemed to like her resisting though because she felt it on her leg.

"And you better calm Chuck Jr. back down," she glanced down at it and then back up at him, "literally. Otherwise, he is in for an excruciatingly painful night." She flashed a bitchy smirk of her own. A low growl came from his lips, but she pushed her way past him. She then stood under the water again.

"It is just because you think I'm fat," Chuck pouted as he came back over.

"The sympathy angle won't work either. You've already used that too," Blair rolled her eyes. When he was silent, she turned around to face him with a sigh.

"Do you not have any idea how much pain I am in?" he quivered. Okay, so perhaps she felt a little bad, but that was only because she knew how he felt. She'd never admit it though.

"I'm sorry," Blair sympathized. Her lips then pecked his and her hands washed his chest. He leaned against her as she cleaned him. His act was rather childish, but she did not object. It was after all, one of the worst things that could happen to Chuck Bass… or speaking more correctly, one of the worst things that could NOT happen to Chuck Bass.

--

Max inclined on his bed as he stared blankly at the television. He was not sure what was even on in complete honesty. All of it looked and sounded like brain numbing crap. Perhaps, he needed to numb his brain a bit though. He was starting to get a massive headache over everything that was his life. His eyes closed for a minute and he sighed, but then he heard the door open.

"Who's there?" he asked in an annoyed tone. The door opened and closed, but he saw no one walk in. Then his eyes trailed down and he realized who the culprit was. His younger brother, Ephram Bass, wore a sly grin as he tip toed into his brothers' room. He was still in his pajamas and seemed content with his plan, until he looked up and saw Max staring at him.

"Uh-oh," Ephram stated simply. His little mouth formed a large "O" and his blue eyes widened.

"Uh-oh, indeed," Max nodded and sat up, "you are supposed to be in bed. Wait, how did you even get out of your crib for that matter?" He frowned in confusion. His little brother did not respond, but instead walked over to the bed and held up a DVD box.

"Dorf, dorf," Ephram urged him. When his older brother did not respond, he got angry. "Dorf! Dorf!" His little voice echoed around the room.

"Oh," Max snapped back into realization when he saw that his brother held the DVD box to Snow White. 

"You want to watch this… again."

"Peas," Ephram begged. His blue eyes went into puppy dog mode and he was not the least bit certain that he had in fact referred to a vegetable instead of a begging method.

"Fine, but only once," Max sighed and rolled his eyes. He picked up his little brother and put him on the bed. He then popped in the DVD.

"I'm serious, little brother. It is straight to bed after this." His voice took on a stern tone, but then his face twisted with distaste. He sounded like his father did. Ephram stared back at him from the bed and yawned. Max got in beside him and Ephram snuggled up to him.

The baby patted his older brothers' chest.

"Luv," Ephram smiled. He then pecked Max on the cheek and turned in a trance to the movie. His older brother could not help but smile softly. He messed Ephram's hair up and then brought him into his lap.

"Maybe more than once."

--

Cameron and Charlie drove back from the concert in his Porsche Cayenne Turbo S. He had the LMFAO city blaring in his car and Charlie sang along to the music with him. She turned to look at him when a new song started and laughed.

"When I walk in the club. All eyes on me. Im with the party rock crew. All drinks are free. We like ciroc. We love patrone. We came to party rock. Everybody it's on," Cameron and Charlie sang in union, but started laughing too hard to sing when the main chorus hit. __

Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
shots shots shots shots shots  
shots shots shots shots shots  
everybody (x2) 

He turned down the music and leaned back in his seat. She did the same, but exhaled loudly. The night had been amazing and she didn't even drink. He offered to get her something when he got a beer, but she told him she was good. There were cops there and she wasn't afraid, but the less hassle the better. Cameron looked old enough to drink, but in her casual attire she had not.

"I really like your car," Charlie told him. He turned down the music further and the song started to hum along with the leather interior. Cameron flashed a smile at her.

"Thanks, but we both know yours is better. It's seriously one of the most expensive in the world. You are aware of that are you not?" He shook his head in playful envy. But she was used to it. She loved her car, but guys often told her how awesome it was.

"I am, but I'm just saying I like yours. It feels very homey and warm," she commented. Her hands then rubbed the seats. She felt his eyes on her, but did not start to feel uncomfortable. Then her hands returned to her lap and she looked to him.

"I had a lot of fun night," Charlie told him. Her voice was serious, but also content.

"I know," Cameron nodded. He made sure to keep his eyes on the road, but continued to look over to her. Then he pulled into her building and parked a little ways from the door. It was late at night and the lights were not all lit up where he parked. It felt like a very private moment and she wasn't sure if she should feel weird about that or not.

"I needed that fun," she continued and nodded her head. He scooted a bit closer to her and reached into his glove compartment.

"I know," he said again. He then handed her the keys they put in there as well as her phone. When he sat back up they were extremely close. She shivered so he put his arm around her shoulders. It felt nice, comforting.

"I just wanted you to feel better," Cameron admitted. He wore a big grin, but both knew the severity of his words. Charlie smiled and nodded. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. It felt so good to be close to someone who understood her.

"You did." Her eyes opened again and she sighed.

"I'm glad." He wasn't sure what such close contact meant. But even though he liked it, he silently cursed himself for partaking in it. She was liable to use him without realizing she did it. How could anyone blame her for it either? She loved someone who showed no signs of loving her back. At the first sign of comfort anyone in her situation would like it, especially if they were such close friends.

"Do you have a date to the wedding, Charlie?" It just came out before he could stop it. He waited for her to cry and lash out at him, but she didn't. Instead she just shook her head, looked back up at him, and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, me neither." He backed out like a coward or a hero; however one wanted to look at it.

"Are your dad and Le… Georgina happy?" Charlie quickly corrected herself. It felt wrong to mention his name in that particular moment. Her stomach was twisted in knots. She felt comfortable with Cameron, but also had the feeling of blue eyes piercing her. She knew that had to be in her mind because it was impossible that he was watching her. He was gone. But still, even if he was present, he made her feel like she was betraying him.

Cameron and Charlie's eyes connected again in an intense gaze. When he inched closer, she did not tell him to back off. Her insides screamed that it was wrong and that it would break Lex's heart, but would it? Did he even care about who she kissed anymore? And what did Charlie want? Well that was obvious she wanted Lex, but she did like Cameron's friendship. Why did everything have to get so complicated? It wasn't fair to any of them.

"Cam…" she started to protest, but then their lips connected. Words were taken from her and she felt herself slowly kiss him back. The kiss was not filled with passion, but it felt warm. And then the warmness went away and she felt cold, wrong. So she pulled away as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Charlie told him. She then fled from the car as fast as she could. She took off in a run towards the building as sobs built up in her throat.

Cameron watched his breathing uneven. He silently cursed himself and got out of the car quickly.

"Charlie, wait! Charlie, I'm sorry!" he screamed. He went to follow after her, but the doorman stopped him. He shouted for her again. She almost went in the elevator, but she wasn't a coward. Well not that much of one. She turned around and walked back to him.

"Don't be," she shook her head, "you shouldn't have to be sorry. I'm the one who is in love with someone who doesn't love me back. I'm the one who's messed up, not you." Her chestnut colored eyes burned into his.

"No, that isn't true. I think Lex is just…" he tried to offer her comfort words, but she knew they wouldn't work. So she gave him a small wave and then turned back again. She got in the elevator and once the doors closed, she broke down.

--

It had been a few nights since she ran away and she had spoken to no one. Andrea's hazed over eyes looked around the bar she was in. It was still upper class, but not somewhere she'd want a picture on Gossip Girl of her at. She wasn't the type of girl to go to bars alone; none of her friends were, unless they did it in secret. But she was crashing, hard and she knew it so she did. All of her worries remained in the back of her mind, the nerves burned in her stomach, the knife plunged further into her broken heart, but she was in a trance of self-destruction. She figured a lot of people had done it before her and many would after, so it was not like anyone would care to stop her. After all, her parents were over, her family was over, her friendship was over, her relationship was probably over after he found at where she was, and she was over as the old Andrea Anne Archibald.

"Give me a Vodka Tonic with lime," Andrea muttered to the bartender. He was a much older man and cast a stern, suspicious look in her direction. With a roll of her eyes she slid a fifty dollar bill onto the counter.

"I believe this is all the ID I need. Get me what I asked for." She spoke with a broken confidence, only bursting at the seams on the inside. The line was so easy to mimic. She had seen Max throw it at bartenders that did not work for his father before. So she took from the expert and did the same.

"Of course, Miss." The creepy bartender flashed a sinister smile. He slipped the bill into his apron and then turned around to fix her drink. Her face twisted with distaste when he handed it to her and licked his lips. What a sick old pervert he truly was.

"Thanks," Andrea drawled, but her tone was not the least bit pleasant. She gulped down her drink until half of it was gone. The Vodka burned down her throat, her eyes watered, and she started to cough. Quickly, she slammed the glass back down on the counter and clenched her chest. She was never good with alcohol. But perhaps with more tries, the new Andrea would be.

"Now I know I must be dreaming," a familiar voice mused from behind. She felt her back stiffen and wrapped her hand around her drink. Then she turned with a confused, but defensive look. Her eyes met none other than Jason Baizen, the youngest of the Baizen brothers. Her mind flashed to Charlie, but her friend was with Cameron, no Jason. Cameron was good, but Jason was bad news, really bad news.

"Well now that I see you I would say it's a nightmare," Andrea snarled. He only chuckled and shook his head. He then came over, ordered a drink, and leaned against the bar next to her.

"That was not an invite to join in on my evening festivities." Her eyes burned the side of his head, but no holes formed. They never did when people really wanted to burn someone did they?

"This is a public place, Princess," Jason returned with a wink. He then held his glass up to hers before he chugged it all down. He swallowed the alcohol with skill. Then he ordered another and turned back to their _conversation_.

"A very large public place, Jason. So why don't you go find some random slut to hook up with and by that I do mean your girlfriend, Ella Beaton, and leave me alone," she ordered. Her tongue spewed the harsh words and clicked like a knife. Never before had she been so downright rude to someone.

"Honey, you know we broke up. Please do not tell me that I have fallen so out of the loop that Gossip Girl cares no more to post about me?" He put a hand to his chest and faked a hurt tone. "Then again," Jason chuckled darkly and sipped his drink, "Charlie and my future step brother are pretty much headline news each day in and each day out. It's like when Regan died and the funeral service that followed, too long and dragged out. Now I'm thinking what everyone thought then, bury it already."

"Only you would be obtuse enough to associate something like a break-up with a death of a former president. Your father must have really been absent during your maturing, or lack of it." She flashed him a bitchy smirk and then down the second glass of her Vodka Tonic.

"Keep them coming, Skipper," Jason ordered and threw some money down on the bar. The bartender nodded and moved to refill both of their drinks.

"I can buy my own drinks, Jason," Andrea spat. He didn't look at all intimidated by her harsh words.

"Where's your boyfriend, Andrea?" A cruel smile reached his lips because he knew he had her cornered. She didn't want to answer him. So instead she took a sip of her drink and looked forward again.

"He's not with me, obviously." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sad about your parents, but take it from someone who knows… the whole divorce thing, not that hard to get over." Jason patted her back. It felt weird to have him touch her, even in such a casual manner. His hand slipped off soon after though so she did not refute.

"I already don't give a fuck," Andrea sneered, teeth clenched.

"I can see that," Jason chuckled. He then motioned to her knuckles which had turned white as they wrapped around the glass.

"Why don't you just go away and leave me alone?" She looked to him with aggravated and slightly pleading eyes. Then she saw something come in his, a shadow of something similar to sympathy? No, he did not have feelings. That she was certain. It had to be her mistake.

"Let's just say I'm bored." His eyes turned back to normal, as did his cocky tone.

"Well I won't be much fun tonight." Andrea downed the rest of her drink.

"You will be if you don't slow down on those Tonics, killer. If you were smart, you'd go find that protective little boyfriend of yours and tell him about what's going on. We all know the son of a bitch cares for you probably more than he does for the rest of us." The bitterness in his tone was so easy to detect. Jason and Max hated each other, they always had.

"Then I guess I'm not smart," the brunette slurred and shrugged her shoulders in a sloppy manner, "besides, he wouldn't understand something like this. Who's to say he even understands me anymore either? Perhaps I've become a dark creature of the night, like you."

"Don't flatter me. I'm not your friend and if you try and come onto me, don't expect me to fuck you either. I don't feel like dealing with the mess I'd have when your brother or your boyfriend found out," Jason told her. His eyes darkened and his lips pursed.

"Don't flatter yourself by thinking I'd come onto some lowlife like yourself. But I am going to use you and you are going to let me because you thrive off watching people self-destruct," Andrea told him.

"Oh do I now?" His voice came with boredom as he swirled the dark colored liquor in his glass. She knew that he really was listening closely though.

"Yes, you do. I know that you have a party you could go to tonight, too. So you are going to take me, be my invite, my date, whatever. I'm too drunk to care right now. All I want to do is drink so much that I forget what's going on in my life. And you are going to help me with that." She was too drunk to even know what spewed from her mouth or the way she touched him too closely. Her hand cupped his cheek, but he shrugged her off at first, looking guarded.

"Alright, Princess," Jason flipped their positions and circled his arms around her. She tensed and tried to push him off. He let go, but held her cheek. She slapped it away.

"Oh I see," he let out another roll of dark laughter as he spoke, "when you touch me and speak all tough it's okay, but as soon as I do the same… you become afraid Bass will find out. Well then I hope you know he will eventually realize where you are and come to get you. And when he does, I won't be nice. I don't care if your relationship goes up in flames, understood?" His tone turned harsh again.

"Just take me to the party," Andrea uttered, swaying back and forth from the amount of alcohol she had already drank. He smirked in a sinister manner and then wrapped her arm around his shoulder. He held her up as they stumbled out of the club and to his car. Once inside her handed her a bottle of water and told her to drink if she wanted to be able to walk at the party.

The old Andrea Archibald was officially dead indeed.

--

Chuck was actually doing a lot better. His wife had been working out with him and still watching his diet. He also had been back to his doctors. The only stress he had was that his doctor still did not grant him permission for sex.

Blair had finished all the plans for the wedding reception, taken care of her husband, and her children. She had sorted everything out for Georgina and Carter and then handed it to a planner to have it all carried out. Despite her not wanting to do it in the first place, it was way too hard going to the places to order things anymore. Ephram had started to walk and now took off as soon as you put him down. In New York that was quite dangerous. Oh and she, like her husband, still felt very, very _deprived_.

A few nights back, Charlie had come home and found her dad waiting for her. She explained to him what happened and he told her that it was normal for her to feel the way she did. He also convinced her to call Cameron. So she went up to her room and did that. She explained to him what was going on inside of her and he said he understood and should not have kissed her. They agreed to stay friends, but she still heard the hope in his voice. After that she got back on track to just fixing herself at home. She had yet to speak with Andrea, but had tried to call again and again.

Max was the most beat up inside out of his family, but he hid it well. Andrea never called him back and finally, Anne told him to stop calling. He tried to go over there, but was turned away. So he decided that Andrea either just needed space or was done with him. He guessed sooner or later he'd know which one it was.

Chuck and Blair sat across from Charlie and Max at the dinner table. Ephram had been in his highchair, but then refused to sit in it any longer and now played music chairs, well more like musical family members. He had first demanded his sisters' lap, then his brothers, next his father, and now seemed content with his mothers. They were having a strictly family dinner, something they hadn't done in a while. All of them were laughing and smiling, despite some of the inner drama going on.

"So how was LMFAO, sis? I have to admit whenever I hear their music I want to be in Cancun on Spring Break or something," Max said. He flashed a smile and then took a sip of his, unbeknownst to his parents, spiked diet coke.

"The concert was great," Charlie nodded her head, "but I know what you mean. I think we should go there for Spring Break by the way."

"You guys haven't even started school yet," Blair laughed, cutting in.

"Why does LMFAO sound so familiar?" Chuck added. Everyone looked to him, but his son was the only one to speak up.

"Well I know you're getting old dad, but we still listen to some of the music that was around when you guys were in your prime," he joked. His father playfully glared at him and then threw his napkin.

"Chuck," Blair scolded with a gasp. The littlest Bass burst into giggles and clapped his hands. She shook her head and sighed.

"See what you have taught Ephram now?" Her eyebrows rose sternly and her lips pursed.

"He doesn't mimic everything I do…" Chuck whined. It was cut short though when Ephram picked up his napkin and chucked it at Max. His older brother grabbed it.

"Hey!" he shouted. His eyes narrowed as threw the cloth back on the table.

"See," Blair pointed out. She flashed a smirk that said 'I told you so' to her husband. He merely sighed and shook his head. Then Ephram held out his hands and asked for Chuck to take him again. His father happily obliged.

"I think the kids are right about Cancun though, Blair. It would be a nice change from the Hamptons and we'd not have to worry about dull society parties. Plus, we just opened up a new hotel there last month," Chuck told her.

"Are you trying to bring up business, Bass?" Her left eyebrow rose. Both the kids snickered and Ephram, although he did not understand, followed his brother and sister. He began to giggle as he watched his parents.

"No, I'm just saying that we should go to Cancun for Spring Break. I mean it's far away and we could always change out mind and go to Europe again or something…"

"Let's not," Max and Charlie said in union. They weren't tired of Europe, but how the trip ended left them with a negative feel for it. Their father quickly nodded with a knowing look and then silenced.

"Fine," Blair sighed, but shook her head, "we are not leaving the resort area again though. Last time no one let me in on not drinking the water. Not to mention, those drug dealers so looked at me and Charlie like they were going to kidnap and then sell us on the black market or something." She scoffed in a prude manner.

"They were on a donkey mom," Max laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I don't exactly think we were in danger, especially since dad had that security guard secretly following us," Charlie commented. Her mother had not realized it, but when they stepped out of the resort area to shop, she noticed the secret service looking man following them.

"It was only for your safety. Besides when I learned of you three leaving the resort I about had a heart attack," Chuck muttered. His wife and daughters' eyes widened and looked to him.

"Too soon," Max whispered to him. His father nodded in agreement.

"Apparently," he then turned to the two females, "it just slipped."

"Whatever," Charlie was the first to recover. Deep down she did not like to hear that word anymore though. She took a sip of her water and coughed.

"Hey, I just realized it would be Ephram's first time in Cancun. How do you feel about that little brother?" Max tried to lighten the mood again. Ephram furrowed his brow in confusion. He did not recognize hardly any of the words that left his older siblings lips.

"I think he would love it. Wouldn't you baby?" Blair cooed. She kissed his forehead. Ephram smirked and nodded his head after his mother did the same.

"And he's going to look so cute running around in a little bathing suit," Charlie cooed, "and of course mom and I will need new bikinis."

"And it begins," Chuck sighed and sulked.

"Come on, Chuck. It will be your hotel this time, remember? You can throw anyone out on the street that you want to. Plus, Charlie is a smart girl and as for me, well having a baby in my arms will surely fend off any men," she stated. Blair then reached out a hand and rubbed his back.

"Yeah, cause that so happened at our birthday," Max muttered sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"That was horny teenage boys. They don't count," Blair said quickly in a scolding manner. Her eyes told him to stop. The last thing she wanted was her protective Bass man all riled up on things that had not happened and were far from it for that matter.

"Maybe Ephram will find a little vacationing girlfriend," his daughter teased. It brought the mood back up instantly.

"Mad-ee?" Ephram asked with wide eyes. All of them looked to him in shock. It was starting to scare them at how much he seemed to understand the conversation. The cuteness of what he said though, outweighed.

"Oh," Blair chuckled and took him in her arms, "do you think Madison is your girlfriend?" She stroked back some of his hair and kissed his cheek.

"That is the cutest thing in the world," Charlie cooed.

"Yeah, being whipped before your first birthday is just adorable," Max said under his breath.

"Don't listen to him," Blair whispered to her youngest son. She then proceeded to baby him in every way possible. Ephram thrived off the attention, becoming giddy.

"Anyone starting to get the feeling that somebody in this family is being favored?" Max drawled as he cast a look to his father and sister. Of course, he was not being serious though. Both chuckled, until their mother looked up and glared at them.

"I do not favor my children," she stated point blank.

"Mom, we were just kidding," Max laughed. She merely shrugged, still not happy about it. Finally, she softened when Chuck leaned over and rubbed her back.

"Why are Bass women so short tempered?" Max blurted.

"It's the Waldorf in them," Chuck corrected.

"Please," Charlie and Blair both scoffed in union. The Bass men had no room to talk on the matter.

--

The Bass family was watching a movie on television. The women had scrolled down and at the first mention of Johnny Depp, demanded they watch it, perhaps a bit too eagerly. Although, Chuck and Max had to agree they enjoyed the choice. It was Public Enemies and of course fell into a category that Bass men enjoyed. It was about a man who made money off of doing things that went against the law. It screamed Chuck Bass since he was a boy and that factor didn't change for Max Bass either.

"I think it would have been fun to live in this time," Charlie commented, eyes glued to the television. Her mother nodded in agreement, grasping the pillow. John Dillinger and Billie Frechette had just met. The scene was absolutely captivating.

"You're only saying that on the off chance that you'd actually meet someone like John Dillinger and then be swept into a whirlwind of…" Max started to complain, but was smacked in the head by a pillow. His mouth dropped when he realized the thrower had been his own mother. So he turned to his father.

"You shouldn't have ruined their moment. Do you know nothing about women?" Chuck teased with a chuckle. His son glared and then turned back to the television. Chuck shook his head and moved Ephram some. The baby had dozed off a bit, snuggled in his father's lap.

Right as Billie was about to leave John stranded, for telling her to wait outside, the movie cut off. Everyone frowned in confusion, but then the news came up with an update. 'Upper East Side DIVORCE' flashed across the screen as the announcer came on.

"_This just in, it has been leaked that society couple Nate Archibald, on the Vanderbilt family, and his wife Vanessa Abrahms are filing for divorce. We have learned the family has been planning to release it, but now never got the chance. Nathaniel Archibald is grandson of long respected, William Vanderbilt, and was previously mentioned this year to be up for an office position here in New York. Whether that has been canceled or not, we do not know, but we will be keeping you posted," _the anchor man finished. The movie came back on.

Max and Charlie felt their hearts drop to the pits of their stomachs. Chuck and Blair looked to each other in shock. Not about the divorce of course, but that it had leaked out. Nate would be near turmoil once he learned of the release, if he had not already.

"We need to go to her," Charlie stated without hesitation. She then got up and put on her jacket. Max sprung up into action and nodded. They only stopped briefly to look at their parents.

"Yes, go ahead," Chuck nodded. He then turned off the television.

"We will call Nate or see if we can get a hold of him. If not then I'll call Anne or William. I'm sure they are with him," Blair told them.

The two teens then left. They got into Charlie's car and drove over to Andrea's house. Once they got there, they practically ran into the elevator and then to the Archibald's door. Max pounded on the door. He refused to let her turn him away if she was there. But she had to be there. Where else would she go?

William Vanderbilt opened the door. He looked at the two Bass children and smiled as if everything was okay.

"Charlotte, Maxwell how nice to see you," he greeted.

"We need to see Andrea," Max blurted. He skipped the pleasantries. There was a bad feeling in his stomach that something worse than this was going on too. He would not feel better until he was with his girlfriend. Their fight meant nothing now to Charlie or Max. Andrea needed them so they would be there.

"I take it you know then," William sighed. He rubbed his eyes in a tired manner.

"Yes, Mr. Vanderbilt and we really need to speak with your granddaughter," Charlie pleaded. The older man shook his head.

"Well I am sorry, but she is not here. She ran away when she learned of the news. Her father has been out looking for her for days, Andrew too," he explained.

"What?" Max spat. "I have called like a hundred times why didn't anyone tell me? And why don't you have the cops on this? What the fuck?"

"Young man," William stated sternly.

"Ignore my brother. We will find her ourselves," Charlie cut him off. She then took Max by the shoulder and dragged him back to the elevator.

"I cannot believe them," he muttered and shook his head.

"You know that Andrea's dad went to the cops, Max. You have to ignore the Vanderbilt's, they are all about image. We've known this since we were born," Charlie tried to calm him.

"I don't care," he refuted, "someone should have told me at least." They walked out of the elevator and back out onto the sidewalk. They went towards the parking lot when both of their phones buzzed in their pockets. Max fished his out quickly, way ahead of Charlie. He clicked the password of his Iphone and then looked to the screen. When he did, his eyes narrowed.

_Hey there Upper East Sider's, _

_So is it me or has this summer been full of heartbreak? Our beloved Queen C was left without her king and now a best friend? Yes, that's right; Charlie and Andrea are once again in a cold war. Yikes. I was trying to be optimistic that these two would kiss and make up soon (I mean don't they always?), but after seeing this picture, I'm not so sure they will ever be on speaking terms. Not to mention it has me guessing if Max Bass will leave A in the dust as well. It's called keeping your friends close and enemies closer, A. Not throwing your friends away and getting cozy with your enemies, especially if Jason Baizen is an even bigger enemy of your boyfriend. This cold war may just become nuclear one. Until that, stay tuned. You know you love me. _

_XOXO, _

_Gossip Girl _

Below the post was a picture of Andrea and Jason. He had his arm around her and pulled her close. She wore a hazed over smile, but all the eye could see was a smile. Charlie looked to her brother with worry, once she caught up. He slowly looked to the street, teeth clenched. Then he shook his head and put his phone away.

"I doubt she's right. Andrea is probably just…" Charlie tried to say something, but her brother cut her off.

"I don't give a fuck what she does," he spat. He then turned around and walked the opposite way down the sidewalk. Charlie chased after him.

"Max, come on. We should still go and find her," she urged. He stuck out his hand and a cab stopped in front of them. He got in and slammed the door, but rolled the window down.

"I don't want to," he stated simply. Then he looked ahead to the driver. "Drive." The man listened and Charlie was left on the street. She called after him, but stopped realizing that was stupid. With a sigh she ran back towards her car. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

**--**

Chuck and Blair sat at home in an anxious manner. Ephram was in his mother's lap, but he did not understand anything that was going on. At one point he started to cry, but she quickly soothed him. Chuck had called and spoken to Nate, Blair to Anne. Anne was not much help and Nate told Chuck that he was going to find her. Chuck offered to help, but Nate refused and said that Chuck didn't need the stress. He told them he was wondering around town in search of his daughter, but would find her if it killed him. Anne confirmed he had not shaved slept, or even brushed his hair in days. So Chuck got his PI on it and waited for the return of his own children, hoping Andrea was with them.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Charlie ran inside. Worry was etched all over her face. She stumbled in front of her parents, but her mother reached out and caught her. It took her a moment to form words.

"Mom, dad… I don't know what to do. I can't find Andrea and then this Gossip Girl blast happened saying Andrea is with Jason Baizen so Max ran off. I've looked everywhere and now I can't find him either. He helped me all this time and now I don't know how to help him. He won't answer my calls and neither will she. They… what do I do?" Charlie rambled. When she was finished she looked to her parents for guidance. It was seldom Charlie was left so stunned and that worried her more.

"Sweetheart, calm down," Blair touched her arm and stood, "everything will be okay." She had caught most of the ramble, used to them as a mother and as a teenage girl herself once too.

"I will call my PI again and get him on Max," Chuck stated. He nodded his head and stood. Both Bass women looked to him.

"Nate may have the right to keep me from his family matters, but now these are my own as well. We will all go look for Max as a family. Blair, get a coat for you and Ephram." He took complete charge. Then his phone rang, it was Nate.

"Nathaniel, what is it?" Chuck spoke into the phone in rasps.

"_I know where she is, Chuck. I'm going to get her now. She is at some party in Brooklyn,_" Nate told him in an urgent, but very tired voice.

"We are off to find Max too. Give word if you see him. Goodbye, Nathaniel," Chuck uttered. He then turned off the phone. There was no time to dillydally.

Charlie watched as her parents communicated and got everything ready. Her father called for the limo and her mother fetched his coat. He then help her put on hers. They spoke in hushed tones, working together in perfect sync. They were so determined, so compatible. She had no idea that years ago they were the same way, but usually on matters more along the lines of ruining some girl who challenged Blair or getting dirt on some boy who called Chuck out. Still, even without that knowledge, she was mesmerized by them.

"Come on Charlie, let's go." Her mother called to her as she stood out the door. Charlie snapped out of it and ran towards them. Blair closed the door, Ephram still in her hands. He watched with wide eyes, in his little baby blue coat. At least one of the Bass children had no idea of the complicated world around them.

--

Max entered the party; a few boys slapped him on the back that knew him. There was smoke everywhere and it reeked of smoke, illegal substances, and alcohol. All he wanted was to see if Andrea was really with Jason. If she was, then he was done. He knew that it would happen. They had fought and he wanted to make-up, but if she didn't, then it was back to his old ways. He wasn't ready for a relationship. She obviously felt that way after what she said to him the other day too.

"Hey, Maxamillion!" Chandler, local pothead/_friend_, came up to greet him. He laughed in a drunken matter. Right now, Max was not amused by any of it.

"Chandler, have you seen Jason or my girlfriend?" Max got straight to the point. Not to mention if Andrea was cheating on him right in front of all his friends, then she just added humiliation. Max Bass had to big of an ego to deal well with humiliation, even if he would not admit it. He didn't know it, but he was in the point in his life that his father had been back towards the end of his junior year.

"Oh dude," Chandlers' voice brought him out of his thoughts, "I did see them. What is Jason doing with your girlfriend by the way? You know what, fuck it. There are plenty of fine ladies here for you to choose from."

"So she is here with him?" Max uttered. There was a lump in his throat, but he pushed it back down. There was a pain in his chest, but he ignored it. He didn't care, right?

"Yeah, right there." Chandler turned him left. And that was when he saw them.

He was wrong, he cared enough to hurt. That was what he felt, well before anger. Andrea stood with Jason. She was leaning against him and laughing with a drink in her hand. But then they both saw Max. She dropped her drink and got off Jason. Her face dropped the smile and she just stared at him. Jason did the same.

Max wasn't sure how long he stared at them, but she made no move to come towards him. And he refused to make the first move. If she ran to him, maybe he'd drag her out of there, but she didn't. She stood next to Jason Baizen of all fucking people. He was wrong to think she was just mad when she said what she did to him. He should have known he'd never be enough to keep her. She just wanted what he was and now that she tamed the 'player' she clearly had moved on to another one.

"Fuck her, man," Chandler offered. He saw the look on Max's face and even in his drunken state knew it was not good. The last thing he needed was a fight to breakout and the cops show up with all the drugs and alcohol there.

"Yeah," Max nodded with a bitter tone. He then turned around and stormed out of the party. Right before he went out the door, he knocked into someone. He was prepared to punch, his anger building up, but then saw who it was. Sarah Humphrey started back at him.

"Max," Sarah breathed. She sounded relieved, but also looked like she had been crying. If he wasn't so pissed, maybe he would have noticed.

"I was just leaving," he told her. He left without another word.

She frowned in confusion and looked forward, but then she realized why he left. He saw Andrea drinking with Jason Baizen. She did not even seem aware her boyfriend had just seen her. She just continued to party like nothing was the matter. Didn't she care? Andrea was lucky to have someone like Max. Someone who wouldn't break her heart like… that wasn't the point. Sarah quickly went over to her. She grabbed Andrea's arm and spun her around.

"Andrea, what the hell are you doing?" Sarah barked. The brunette looked at her in a hazy manner and then laughed. Jason smirked and offered the blond a drink. She knocked it out of his hands so he backed off.

"Having fun, what are you doing here?" Andrea slurred. She had seen Max, but when he left her she pretended it didn't happen. She just wanted to drink more and then eventually she'd forget that her life fell apart for real.

"What do you mean having fun? Did you not just see Max? He saw you with Jason. You guys had a fight and were already on thin ice. Then you don't even tell him about your parents' divorce obviously, but instead seek comfort in someone like Jason right in front of him?" Sarah questioned in disbelief.

"He was just going to leave me anyways. Let's get serious, Sarah. It's what guys and basically everyone else are good at," Andrea shrugged. She then downed the rest of her drink. Sarah snatched the plastic cup from her hand and threw it to the side.

"Stop acting like this! It isn't helping anything," Sarah shouted and shook her head, "your family is worried sick about you, we all are. Now Max is missing and because of this he could do something stupid. He really cares about you, A," she stressed.

"I don't really care," Andrea sighed. She rolled her eyes and flipped back some of hair. Perhaps deep down she did, but the alcohol told her not to, so she listened to it.

"Andrea Archibald!" a male voice boomed. A few kids around them scattered. The three teens were confused, but then looked up to see Nate Archibald. His blue eyes were lit up like fire and he looked like a mess, a very stressed father of a mess.

"Dad…" she stuttered. Even the alcohol could not save her from him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Nate raged. He then smelled her. She reeked of pot and alcohol. With one swift movement he grabbed her by the arm.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Andrea tried to fight back. All she did was create a spectacle of herself as camera phones went off. That was what happened when you weren't around actual friends, now she knew.

"Actually since I'm your father I can. So let's start with us going home and you being grounded for the rest of your life. Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you? How worried I've been?" He furthered.

Sarah slipped out the back once she knew Andrea was safe. Once she came out the door she ran into Max who sat on the sidewalk. Apparently, he hadn't left the party entirely.

"Max," Sarah breathed. She bent down and touched his shoulder. When he turned to look at her, his eyes were bloodshot. She knew that he was on the verge of crying from heartbreak, but would never admit it.

"I was going to wait and make sure she didn't go home with him. I mean I might not care for her, but Andrew would be pissed and her father. So I was just going to shove her into a cab," Max spoke in a low tone and nodded in denial.

"Well her father is here now. She is going to be okay. She is so out of it Max. I don't think she meant for any of this to…" Sarah started, but then he cut her off and stood up.

"Whatever," Max muttered. He then sighed and looked around for a cab.

"Let me take you home," Sarah offered, understanding what he was doing.

"Sure," he answered briefly. She then took him to her car. They left just before Andrea was dragged out by her father.

**--**

Her phone started to ring.

"Please be Max," Blair breathed. She picked up her phone, not bothering to check the Caller ID. She muttered 'hello' into the phone. There was a breathing sound and then someone spoke.

"_Mrs. Bass, this is Sarah. I just wanted to tell you that Max is safe. I'm just going to let him stay at my house with Riley or something," _Sarah Humphrey told her on the other end. Blair closed her eyes and put a hand to her heart. She felt relief, not as much as if he were home, but much more than before.

"Thank you for calling, Sarah. You have no idea how worried I was. May I speak with, Max?" she asked. From inside the limo, Chuck, Charlie, and Even Ephram (who recognized the name) looked to her. She held up her hand and nodded. They all sighed with relief.

"_He doesn't really feel like talking to anyone. I tried to convince him to call you, but he said he'd wait till morning. I thought you would want to know though," _Sarah explained in a sympathetic voice. She had tried again and again to get Max to call his family, but he refused.

"Oh well alright," Blair said slowly, "tell him to call me in the morning then."

"_Will do, Mrs. Bass, bye,"_ Sarah agreed. Blair then heard a dial tone. She turned off her phone and put it back in her coat. "Arthur head home," Blair called, but her voice was shaky.

Chuck handed Ephram to Charlie and then moved over to where his wife sat. Charlie pretended not to watch her parents, but did. Her eyes looked as her father wrapped his arms around her mother and whispered sweetly into her ear.

"Everything will be okay. He is safe now," Chuck soothed.

"I know, but I still can't shake this bad feeling," Blair breathed as her eyes watered, "we are going to go home and not all of my children are going to be in their beds. He didn't even want to call me to tell me he was okay, Chuck. I know that he is upset and I can't comfort him. He used to let me comfort him and now he won't. What if he doesn't need me anymore?" Her voice was very low, but shaky.

"He'll always need you," her husband assured her and wiped at her tears. He then kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

"But I want him home when he's hurting," she continued.

"I know, I know," he whispered. She buried her face into his chest and he stroked her hair.

Charlie pulled her brother tightly to her chest. Ephram stared at her with wide eyes and then looked back to his parents. She felt lonely, but more so in a way that people needed her, but she couldn't be there. Lex was hurting, but he didn't want her comfort. Andrea was hurting, but she didn't want Charlie's comfort. Max was hurting, but he didn't want her or her family's comfort. So she hugged her little brother tight. He never seemed to refuse her.

--

Max asked Sarah to just take him to Lex's suite. He knew that it was empty and there he wouldn't have to deal with his Aunt Serena, Uncle Dan, or anyone else. Really Sarah he didn't mind, since she always didn't press him on how he should act, but just let him be. So there they sat at the bar in Lex's suite. They had a bottle of Scotch between them. She was probably the only person who didn't tell him to drink when he was upset. Instead, she took out two glasses. He guessed she was upset about something too because they were both already drunk and they only started drinking an hour ago.

"You know what we should do," Sarah giggled and turned towards him. She had always been a playful drink, typically acting very tipsy and joyous.

"What?" Max asked with a hoarse voice. He on the other hand was not a fun drunk, especially not now. But there was a part of him that would amuse her.

"We should play the 'I Never Drinking Game'," Sarah told him. She then nodded her head and filled each of their glasses again. He shrugged his shoulders in agreement, too drunk to protest.

"Sure, why not," he slurred. She turned towards him again and looked in thought.

"I never… had a foursome, but I have had a threesome," Sarah proclaimed. He knew it had been during her mega party girl days. She was a replica of Serena Van der Woodsen in so many ways.

"Well I suppose I'll have to drink," Max sighed. He downed the glass in one chug. She watched his drinking skills in drunken amazement. Her mouth even formed an 'O'. When he was finished, Max set down the glass and sighed.

"I never have had a successful relationship," he told her. Tonight proved that life was not for him. He was better of going back to his old ways. Maybe he was just running because he was scared, but that was better than sticking around and getting hurt.

"Yeah, me neither," Sarah mumbled. Her bubbly mode left as she slowly refilled their drinks. He frowned in confusion. Surely she had one. Sarah was the type of girl who had to find someone at some point.

"You know," her solemn voice brought him from his thoughts, "I actually got with Andrew this summer, but we kept it a secret. He broke up with me right before he found out about the divorce. So I can't even tell myself that's why. I guess he just doesn't love me, but then again who would?" She looked up to him and her brown eyes watered. Her lips twisted in a way that told him she was about to cry.

He hated when girls cried. It made him uncomfortable or on occasion, made him feel bad. He didn't want to feel tonight, but now he did.

"You'll find someone," Max told her. A voice inside him head instructed him on what to say. But deep down he wondered were the words for her or another girl he wished to forget?

"You're amazing, you know that? And you deserve so much better than anyone can give you… Sarah," he stuttered a bit, but then recovered and nodded his head.

"No I don't," Sarah's voice broke and she started to cry, "I told him, Max. I said that I love him to see if he would stay and he didn't. I've chased him forever, he's chased me, and now we're just done. I don't know what to do." Her eyes fell as she spoke, but then looked up. He was so close to her. His eyes calmed her some and she abruptly stopped crying when he reached a hand up to stroke her cheek.

"It will all be okay. I won't let anymore hurt come to you," Max promised. Only as he stared at Sarah with drunken eyes, he saw someone else. He saw… Andrea.

Sarah dropped dead silent. His hand felt so good when he stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes and imagined Andrew doing it, like she always wanted him to. But then she remembered there was a time, back in middle school when Max had comforted her in a similar situation. He was good for comfort. They were friends. Her eyes opened back up to see his deep brown ones staring back at her.

Then they both leaned forward. Their lips met and proceeded in a kiss. It was soft at first, but then the influence of alcohol and the feeling of lonely made it pick up speed. His hands tangled in her hair and she looped hers around his neck. They stumbled towards the bed.

--

Blair rubbed her tired eyes as she stumbled back into the bedroom she shared with her husband. It was late into the night and with his obvious exhaustion, there was no doubt in her mind he had fallen asleep. She hoped he had at least. He was still getting better and did not need to wait up, even for her. But when she closed the door and turned around, she saw he had attempted to do just that.

Chuck lied tangled in the comforters and sheets, in his black set of silk pajamas. There was a worried look on his face though. And she knew that it was because he never slept well unless she slept beside him. That made the butterflies flutter just as much as they did so many years before. With a small smile she climbed into the bed. She lied down next to him and kissed his temple.

"Blair…" Chuck murmured. He was only half asleep, therefore aware his wife was now beside him.

"Do you feel okay, Chuck?" Blair asked. He nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, now that you're here… I feel perfect." His lips opened widely and he yawned. She looked down to him; her elbow propped up on the pillow, she stroked his hair tenderly.

"Does your heart feel okay?" she furthered.

"Yes," he answered again. Relief washed over her with such simple words. Even though he did not seem in distress, it was still nice to hear. Her lips kissed his jawbone and she snuggled up to him.

"I cannot believe all the hurt we got through to get where we are, Chuck. And you are so strong because of it, so handsome, so wonderful." Her voice was soft and laced with the clear adoration and care she held for him. He turned his body into hers, his lips against her chest.

"I love you," Chuck mumbled against her skin.

"I love you too," Blair said back with ease. She then allowed him to pull her into his full embrace and took him into hers too. They moved as close as possible to each other. They were wrapped up in a world of fully deserved happiness and love with no idea of the teenage girl that watched them from a crack in the doorway with bittersweet, tear-filled eyes.

Charlie quickly wiped them away though and closed the door quietly. She began a slow walk back to her room, expecting to find it empty. She had to stop thinking of him, stop associating their relationship with her parents. Just because Chuck and Blair made it through did not mean that Charlie and Lex would. She just had to accept that, didn't she?

She opened up her bedroom door and looked inside. Then she saw someone sitting on her bed. Charlie gasped in shock.

"What are you doing here?"

--

"_What are you doing here?"_

The question Charlie asked replayed in her mind over and over again. She did not move from her spot, but stared straight ahead at the person who sat on their bed. They head their face down, staring at their lap. They would not look at her yet. So she closed the door and walked towards them. Once in front of them, she reached with a shaky hand to touch their shoulder.

"Charlie," Andrea cried. She looked up with tears streaked down her cheeks as sobs came from her lips. Then she reached her hands up for her friend like a child who wished to be held by their mother.

"Andrea," Charlie breathed with relief and sympathy. She circled her arms around her friend tightly and sat on the bed. She pulled Andrea completely into her embrace, letting her cry as much as she wanted.

"I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I need you, Charlie. You're always here. I have you abandon me like my mom… I can't," she sobbed.

Charlie pulled her away, just enough so that they looked each other in the eye.

"I am never abandoning you, okay?" she said with a strong tone.

"You will always have me, no matter what. We are sisters Andrea. It is you and me against the world, remember?" She wiped at her eyes. Andrea nodded as she cried.

"I don't know what to do about my parents and now Max. I think it's really over after tonight. I was so stupid. Please fix this, Charlie. I don't know what to do," Andrea confided. She buried her face into Charlie's chest as her friend stroked her back.

"I'm going to help," Charlie promised.

"You need me and I'm not going to be weak anymore, alright? I promise that I will stand by you through anything and we will get through this together. No matter what comes, no matter what life throws at us." She made a point to use words like 'us' and 'we' so the point that they would always have each other got to her friend.

"I've been so blind," Charlie cursed herself. She was unable to imagine how Andrea felt, the level of hurt her friend had. It was her parents that Andrea was losing. How could anyone who had not been through the same thing comprehend that? Well she'd have to try.

"No," Andrea shook her head, "It's okay. So was I, but now…" She took a moment to steady her breathing as she looked up to Charlie again, but remained in the tight hug.

"Now, we're going to get through this to-together like yo-you said," Andrea whimpered.

"We will," Charlie agreed and nodded her head in a promising manner. She tucked a strand of Andrea's hair back and then kissed her forehead. "I promise." She didn't feel like she could say it enough, so she kept saying it. Andrea didn't seem to mind.

"Charlie, I-I can't go home right now, okay? I know I should, but I can't be there. Don't make me," Andrea pleaded. In her state she wasn't sure what would happen. She was scared to go there and be alone. Even with her family around her, she felt alone.

"I know," she nodded, "you are staying here with me, Andrea. Come on, it will be okay. Just lie down and try to breathe." Her voice was so soothing. She then helped her friend into her covers. Andrea snuggled up to her. She just wanted to feel that someone who she knew loved her, comfort her.

"My heart hurts, so bad," Andrea winced. Charlie put her hand on her friends' chest and then smiled in an assuring, but sad manner. She hugged her friend as close as she could.

"We can patch it up," Charlie stated, "I know we can." She then stroked her hair until Andrea fell asleep, crying the entire time. She did not dare move once she did though, but stayed with her. Her eyes hung heavy until she too drifted off. But before she fell asleep she refused to let Andrea down.

--

A/N: Don't shoot! (Proceeds to duck under her desk). Please do not be angry with me for something that happened in the chapter and I think you know what that was. I have had the storyline/plot planned out for a long time now. Just remember the line about Max being like Chuck was towards end of JUNIOR YEAR. Do NOT relate it to Nate/Serena shepherd wedding though. Well leave a review… a nice one please.


	48. I'm Back

**COMPUTER BACK (UPDATE)!**

So I got my computer back and my files! Yeah, everyone do a happy dance lol. I will be working on updating all of my stories as soon as possible. Please give me some time though, since I am working fast, but there is a lot to be done story wise and I have school and such. The latest an update should be for BATB would be Sunday (as in not day though). LBELB, I'm going to try to have out soon. L&F, the weekend coming up, but we'll have to see. As for TBFPS, I will still be updating that when an idea comes to mind and such. Thanks for all the support guys and I'm happy to be back soon!

XOXO,

Shelby

---

**UPDATE! **

So the computer people contacted me and informed me that my files are safe! Yes, I did happy dances all around my home. My parents also agreed to pay to have the laptop fixed, since I need something for school, until I get my Mac in March for my birthday. So double happy dance time! I want to thank everyone for all the support. You guys are so wonderful. Also let us hope everything will be fixed and returned to me soon so this hiatus does not go on too long. For BATB readers, you can still ask spoiler questions at TheFabFourSite and I have also started another story, **_The Bass Family Picture Show_**, that is sort of the sister-story to BATB. It is all the unseen/in-between moments for BATB. Please check it out and leave your thoughs. Thank you all again for being so wonderful!

XOXO,

Shelby

---

(Older Note, Update Above!)

**My computer is gone. **

So I just want to let everyone know that my laptop just shut down and is now dead. I've tried everything to get it to work and I'm going to take it to see if it can be fixed, but I doubt it. I can work from my sisters, but the thing is all of my files are on the computer. I am just praying that I can get the files transferred to another since I'm certain that the laptop isn't going to work again, but if I can't… I don't even know what I'll do. All of my stories have so many scenes, especially BATB, that I have written ahead of time and without them… I'm just screwed basically. I also had half of the next chapter for BATB written and now it's on my laptop that won't turn on. Same basically goes for my other stories as well. I also have all my school stuff. I really will have a mental breakdown if ALL of my files cannot be recovered. So I can't rewrite all of the scenes that were saved on my computer. I doubt I can even remember all of them. So right now I'm just hoping I can get my files back and then everything will be okay when I get a new laptop, but if not… I don't know what's going to happen. I might put out a few one-shots from my sisters computer, but as far as my stories in progress go, until I have my files back there won't be any updates for them. I'm really sorry about this, but trust me no one is more upset than I am. I have invested so much time into planning out all of my stories, especially BATB and this is the worst thing that could possibly happen to the story(s). Please, please, please keep your fingers crossed that they can transfer my files off the computer for me. I also had 2-3 possible stories started on my computer that I was going to release each time I finished one, but if the files go they go with them. I really hope probably hiatus doesn't make everyone stop reading the stories, but I really don't know what else to do. I don't have a lot of options here.

_**Breakfast at the Basses:**_

I've decided since this all happened and I have the story so far planned ahead that since I can't update, **I'm going to be answering spoiler questions**. All you have to do is go to http : / / thefabfoursite . livejournal . com / (remove the spaces to make link work) and I will make a post where you can ask them. This is a rare chance, but I feel so bad about all of this (even though it's out of my control) that I'm willing to do it. So please show the support if you love the story and keep it going even though updates are going to be non-existent while my files are stuck on the dead laptop. I think we can keep the hype going for the story on livejournal site, that is if you guys want too. If the hiatus, still telling myself files can be recovered (I will die if they can't be), goes long while they are doing that I may even make another story that will be hidden/unseen moments of "Breakfast at the Basses" that go over the time period the story has completed so far. But I will post another author's note to inform you if I do so. I'm really scared about your guys reaction to the story's possible hiatus, so if you are confident you will still love the story after the wait then please show the BATB love.

_**Lost and Found:**_

This story has so many future scenes written for it as well. I'm going to have to put it on hold and hope the readers will wait with me.

_**La Belle et La Bête:**_

As you know I had a lot of this story written, basically all of it until I changed a few things up, and there is no way I can go back and remember it all. So please just hope that the files can be recovered and then I will work very hard to get a chapter out. For now, please wait with me!

--

**Closing Note:**

I'm going to keep you guys posted on the situation when I learn of something new. I'll be taking my laptop in tomorrow morning. I have my sisters to use so I can do updates and such on other sites and still communicate on fanfiction and through email.

If you guys need to email be about anything, like if you don't have a fanfiction account, but have questions then you can do so with this address: starf girl 3529 yahoo . com (remove spaces).

Once again, I'm so sorry about this, but it really is out of my control. Just hope that the files can be retrieved!

XOXO - Shelby


	49. The Uninvited Son

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **The Uninvited Son**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied red lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No".

A/N: Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers who took the time to review! Also thank you to everyone who stuck by me during the hiatus. It is so appreciated. Also, please show me, that you are still reading after you read this chapter, so I can know if the story is still worth it for you guys.

P.S. There are inside jokes in this chapter, particularly in the Charlie/Andrea conversation. Let me know if you can find them. There is also a joke in the title since in true GG fashion it is an altered movie title, but "The Uninvited" was a movie Emily Browning (aka Charlie Bass) was in.

Don't Forget:

One: Check out thefabfoursite, if you haven't already for picture stills on this chapter.

Two: The sister story that was started for this one is called _**The Bass Family Picture Show**_, it is mostly family fluff from when the children were younger, as well as C/B. So go and check it out if you think you'd like it!

--

_Blair lounged on her bed in her old teenage room. She also wore her Constance uniform, but did not think to question it. With a small sigh she ran her hands through her curls and realized her headband was still intact. But after that she became bored. It was late at night and the house was completely silent. She wanted entertainment, fun, and naughtiness. _

"_Any new messages?" she wondered aloud. Her hand picked up the phone in her lap and flipped it open. The screen read zero and she cursed under her breath. The audacity everyone had to just ignore their Queen appalled her. She rolled her chestnut, doe-shaped eyes and dropped the cell back in her lap. _

_So she closed her eyes, leaned back against the headboard, and parted her legs. A lazy smile graced her lips when she felt the cold cell phone slip in between her cream colored thighs. Wait, was she not wearing tights only moments ago? Oh, who cared? The coolness of her phone felt so good. Way too good for what it was actually. _

_And then it vibrated. _

"_Oh," Blair giggled in delight. She squeezed her legs shut more, but when it did it again her eyes snapped open. Someone was calling her. She retrieved the phone quickly, without checking the Caller ID, and brought it to her ear. For some reason her heart was racing and she felt short of breath. Even before she could greet the person on the other line, they spoke first. _

"_Are you home alone, Blair?" the familiar and seductive voice mused. It was so deep and husky. _

_Damn, it made her grow wet just listening to such a sensuous voice. _

"_Yes, very much alone," she told him without the slightest hesitation. He was dangerous, but she didn't care. Her body trembled and she tried to steady her breathing. With an exasperated sigh she squeezed her eyes shut. _

"_Are you coming for me?" Once the question was asked she prayed that he would not answer with anything other than 'yes'. _

_He chuckled darkly. _

"_Someone is rather eager, is she not? But yes, I shall come for you. No need to unlock the door either. Nothing will keep me out. That I can promise you, love," he smirked. Sure, she could not see his smirk, but she knew that he wore one as he told her such things. _

"_So," Blair smiled coyly to herself as she giggled, "What are you going to do to me?" Her left eyebrow rose, a sexy move she often practiced. How she wished he was here right now to see her do it. _

_There was a long pause after she asked him a question. She realized he must put a lot of thought into all he said. That must have been why it was always so clever, the reason he was filled with so much wit, even if the wit was heinous. _

"_I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to, Blair. See, I know all your deepest desires, darkest sexual fantasies. I've been watching you, when you dress and when you sleep. I find you so erotic, so uniquely beautiful. You may think you do not know what you want, but deep down you do. So if it feels wrong, just remember you are indeed ready for what I'm going to bestow on you," the desirable voice explained. _

"_How much longer shall I wait for you to arrive?" Blair let out a harsh, frustrated breath. She wanted him here now. She wanted his voice in her ear, but his hot breath also against her neck. His hands to be placed… _

"_You need to get ready for me first. It is a special occasion, after all. You know what I like." _

_With that he hung up. _

_Blair's hands felt clammy as butterflies swarmed around in her stomach. She clutched it for a moment, until they settled, and then got up from the bed. She moved around in swift movements, only stopping when she had reached perfection. The room was lit only by a few candles and there were rose petals scattered on the bed. She then slipped on a deep red and black laced corset. It left her legs bare, her cleavage spilled out of the top, and all of her curves exposed. She felt so sexy. Surely, he would be pleased with her appearance. _

_She exited the bathroom and came back into her bedroom. On the bed was a gift bag. She smiled, knowing not to call for him, but instead picked it up. Inside was a blindfold and card. She set the blindfold aside and read the card. _

_Put on the blindfold and get on the bed. Stay on your back and remain still. Wait for me._

_XOXO,_

_Lover_

_With a delighted grin she tossed the note aside and followed out the instructions. Her bed seemed more comfortable than usual and way bigger. She could no longer see anything, but in a way that aroused her even more. She was so excited. The wetness between her legs had already started to come. She imagined his hands all over her, his lips suckling he center, his manhood thrusting within her. She felt herself grow more eager with each second that went by. And then… _

_Blair felt someone climb over her and then take hold of her wrists. His hands were so strong and his touch was rather rough. She did not mind though. It was a good kind of rough. She really liked it. _

"_No," she protested. It just happened. Her body wanted her to struggle as a reflex. It screamed that he was dangerous and for her to fight him off. Her breath even hitched in her throat and then released in shorter and uneven breaths. _

"_If you want, we can pretend that you don't want this. I believe you would be very, very good at roll play, Blair." His hot breath hit her neck as he spoke and then he licked her earlobe. _

_A moan escaped her lips and under the blindfold her eyes rolled back into her head. _

_She then felt his hands grab hold of the front of her corset and rip it open. She gasped at his forceful movements. He had yanked her up to take it off and then allowed her to fall back down when he released her of it. Yet, it was amazing. He did not treat her like some delicate flower. He treated her like a possessive lover. Oh how between her legs continued to burn for him with an unsustainable hunger. _

_His teeth sunk into her right nipple and she hissed. Her hands reached up and fisted his dark hair. It felt so great in her fingertips. Her hips already began to arch forward, begging him to take them. He then moved up to her neck and savored it. She felt him mark her, like she was his territory. _

"_Just take me now," Blair suggested. _

"_No," he rasped and grabbed hold of her chin. She felt his fingertips practically bruise the skin as he suckled down her jawbone. Oh damn was he fucking good. _

"_I have a gift for you, baby," he murmured. _

_Okay, she was officially more turned on that she had ever been in her entire life. She was blinded, vulnerable, and in no control whatsoever. Yet, she was enjoying what she usually hated so much. He made everything polar opposites for her. _

"_Can I see it?" Blair pleaded. Her lips tugged up into a hopeful grin. _

"_You can feel it," he returned with a dark chuckle. _

_She then felt his fingertips trail along her collarbone. But then something colder and harder than his fingers was on her. It felt like… jewelry. _

"_Ooh I like," she purred. _

"_I knew you would," he said back simply. Then his fingers completed the clasp behind her neck. It was a choker, no doubt full of diamonds. Oh, he had such good taste and so much money too. His hands reached up and caressed her cheeks in a delicate manner. And then, the blindfold was removed. _

_Blair stared into his dark, sinister, and hungry eyes. His lips were pulled up in a mischievous smirk, his hair messy, and his suit rumpled. He seemed older than her for some reason, but she did not think twice on it. She was so captivated with him. _

"_Do you want me now, Waldorf?" Chuck asked. His left eyebrow rose and his lips pursed slightly. He would definitely flip his lid if she refused him. _

"_Yes," Blair laughed in relief as she nodded her head, "yes, take me now, Bass." _

"_As you wish, Princess," he growled. His lips then pressed onto hers and his hands ripped off her panties. She groaned when she felt him position himself. _

_And then… _

Blair blinked her eyes open as she groaned in her sleep. She felt someone on top of her, but that wasn't right. Her eyes opened completely and she looked to see her husband over her. He had thrown off the covers and straddled her on their bed. His eyes were glued to her parted legs as he licked his lips.

"Chuck, what are you doing!" she screeched. Her hand went to give his chest a pull, but he found on her. He looked very desperate, deprived.

"Just once, please. I'm better now, I promise. And I know you want me. You were moaning my name in your sleep, your panties are soaked, and all of this means it's time. Come on, Blair. Just once," Chuck pleaded. He grabbed hold of her cheeks and tried to kiss her.

Damn, his lips felt so good. And that dream did not help. She did want him.

But she couldn't!

"Not-not until the doctor gives the okay," Blair protested. She pushed a hand to his chest, but as she did so felt like she was going to cry. Her body screamed at her for not letting him satisfy the hunger it had.

"Oh come on, Blair. Are you really going to listen to that imbecile when your body is oozing in lust for your husband?" he breathed. His hand then slipped in between her thighs and he stroked her folds.

"Don't do this to me, Chuck," she quivered. Her body already started to tremble. The dream had prepared her and now she was ready. God, she was so ready.

"What did I do to you in your dream?" he smirked. His hand twitched against her center as he plunged a digit up inside her. Blair released a moan and her head threw itself back.

"I-I… I can't do this. I won't risk it. We can't have sex. We just can't." She shook her head, but her teeth were clenched.

"Then let me just watch you moan and scream my name. I'll be fine. I promise. Don't you trust me, Blair?" His voice was laced with faulty sympathy.

She didn't trust him, but it was too late to turn back.

"O-okay, be-be careful though." She gave in and felt him plunge another finger into her center. Blair screamed out in ecstasy. Her body twitched by his hand as his lips buried into her neck.

"That's it. Don't stop, please," Blair encouraged.

"Oh fuck," Chuck growled. He pushed his hand up further and massaged her from the inside. His thigh pressed against hers. He felt himself grow hard, but kept it from touching her. He didn't want her to make him stop.

"Chuck, oh Chuck!" Her head flopped on the pillow like a fish out of water. All of that pent up sexual frustration released. She came so quickly, but it was prolonged.

"That's right, baby. Scream my name like you've wanted to. Make me know how much you love this, how much you love what I do to you, how much you love me," he purred.

"Yes," Blair nodded her head frantically, "all of it. I love all of it. I love you." Her breath then hitched throat and she gasped. He made her come again and again, and again.

Then she came down. He retracted his hand and watched as tears of relief sprinkled down her cheeks. He chuckled deeply and kissed them away. She looked so satisfied, so complete. It did wonders to him. His hands reached up and stroked back some of her hair as he kissed her nose lovingly.

"You're so beautiful, baby. And look what I've done to you," Chuck went on. His smile and tone of voice were so proud. Blair nodded her head, grin on her face, and eyes shut.

"Now," he tensed, "I have to go take care of something." He started to move from the bed, carefully maneuvering his hard. However, her eyes snapped open and she sat up. Her hands grabbed his waist.

"Chuck," she gasped when she felt him press against her. Her teeth bit her bottom lip and she looked to him in shame. It wasn't fair.

"I'm fine. My heart is fine, Blair," Chuck assured her. He sounded so strained though. It wasn't because of a health problem, unless you counted desperately needing to come a health problem. Okay, so maybe he had a Chuck Bass health problem.

"Then let me help you," Blair cooed. She reached her hands down to his boxers and pulled them down. His eyes widened at the turn of events.

"Yes, please," he nodded. She smiled coyly at him and then took him in her hands. He grunted as her fingertips stroked up and down, her hands fondled his balls.

"Shh," she soothed. His eyes squeezed shut and he leaned his body against hers. His nose buried into her curls as he bit down on her neck. It was not hard enough to break the skin, but just release the tension.

"Mhm," Chuck smiled as he nuzzled against her. One of her hands moved up to his chest and rested atop his heart. She was so talented that he would not have known if she had not touched his chest.

"See… still okay," he breathed. She nodded and pulled the sheet up into her lap.

He came.

"Blair!" The scream echoed around the room. It had been so long. It felt so good. He wanted it over and over again, more extreme, but he knew to just savor it for now.

"All better," Blair grinned.

"Yes," Chuck agreed. He then watched as she bundled up the sheet and dropped it to the ground. They would need new bedding anyways, but neither minded.

"Now it is time for you to rest," she instructed. He followed her orders obediently and fell back onto the bed. He felt rather exhausted in all honesty. His eyes blinked open and closed lazily.

"Yes, my love." He looked up to her and she reached a hand down to stroke his cheek. Her scent was still on him. It was so sweet, so alluring.

"I'll call your doctor later today. But for now I want you to sleep. He's going to be very upset with us, but there is nothing we can do now. So please just be careful," Blair told him. She looked on with such concern, but not as much guilt as before. He was alive and apparently well.

"I love you," he mumbled. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too."

--

Andrea's eyes fluttered open. She had a very big headache and the room was way too bright for her taste. The thought of sitting up made her feel nauseous. It was then she remembered she was in Charlie's bed. Her hand felt to the side, but her best friend wasn't there. She frowned, not liking the idea of another person leaving her.

"Look who's awake," Charlie smiled from the doorway.

Andrea moved her head just enough to see her best friend. The little brunette bounced in the room, closed all the curtains (much to her best friend's relief), and brought over a glass of water and one of the famous Bass hangover pills. No one was sure what was really in them except for Chuck Bass, but people knew better then to ask questions apparently.

"Here you are, my lovely." Charlie got onto the bed and handed her the pill.

"Thanks," Andrea mumbled. She took it and used the glass of water to gulp it down. After that she closed her eyes and waited for the relief. She felt her best friend crawl back in bed beside her and already that made her feel better. She wouldn't admit it, but Charlie cared for her like a mother did and that was something she needed right now, especially since her own mother seemed to not want to do it anymore.

"So I called your father who by the way was having another mini breakdown when he figured you weren't at home anymore. How has your sneaking-out abilities improved so much?" Charlie tried her best to keep it light. And for that she knew Andrea was thankful.

"Charlie, you're a really good boyfriend," she mumbled. Her head then turned on the pillow and she allowed her best friend to envelope her in a hug.

"I know, right?" she returned in a playful manner.

"I feel bad about my dad, it's just… I-I can't face him and especially not his family right now. It's too much, you know?" Andrea sighed.

"I know," Charlie nodded her head and spoke with a tone that held much sympathy. She then stroked her best friend's hair to try and soothe the headache.

"Hopefully your family won't make me go home," she laughed, but it was sarcastic in a solemn way.

"Oh no one is making you go home until you want to, trust me. I'll kick Max out if we need room, which we don't, but you get my point."

"Charlie… Max hates me," Andrea breathed. Her best friend sat up in alert and looked to her. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks and she hiccupped.

"Oh shit, sweetie, don't cry," Charlie quickly swept her hand under her eyes. The tear trails of mascara covered the back of her hand, but she paid it no mind.

"He doesn't hate you. I'm going to make him sit down and listen to everything that really happened, not what he thinks did. And then we can fix all of this mess, well the parts I can fix. But the parts I can't… hey Charlie Bass doesn't except defeat, remember? So what am I talking about?"Her voice came out all in a rush and Andrea noted it was the first time she sounded really worried. Still when she turned to look at her, Charlie managed to beam with confidence, even if it wasn't really there.

"Thanks, C. Where is he by the way?" Her eyes blinked back the tears. She was sick of crying. After last night, she didn't want to cry anymore.

"Oh my mom said he stayed with Riley or something," Charlie rolled her eyes, "hopefully that means he didn't like stay, stay with him. Because if Max has switched sides well… then again I have been known to turn a few men in my time," Charlie giggled and kinked her eyebrows playfully.

"This is why you're my best friend," Andrea nodded, playing along. They laughed for a few moments and then it slowed. Charlie pulled Andrea in a tighter hug, wrapping the blanket up around them.

"I don't ever want to leave this bed."

Charlie turned towards her friend and smiled understandingly.

"The hangover will wear off soon, baby. My dad swears by it. But regardless we can stay here as long as you want. I'm not going to force you to face the real world when it took forever me to face it after the whole drama that is my life with… or I guess without Lex Sparks. We can stay here and spend the day with the guys who will never leave us. Now which CW show are you in the mood for?" Charlie smirked. She then motioned to a shelf of movies, but at the top were a bunch of series from the CW, all of the seasons.

"Actually I think I'm feeling some Twilight. I have a thing for Jasper Hale," Andrea replied. She smirked towards Charlie and it was a bit forced, but not completely.

"Twilight it is then. I just wish there was more of him in the movie for your benefit. I mean in my opinion I'm not really feeling all of them, but R-Patt's friend, Tom Sturridge, now he is pretty damn delicious," Charlie kinked her eyebrows playfully. She then reached for the remote and scrolled down to the movies she had saved on her DVR. When she found Twilight, she pressed play and settled back in with Andrea.

Halfway through the movie, Andrea's phone beeped.

"What's that?" Charlie asked curiously.

"A Gossip Girl post," Andrea rolled her eyes, "she really is obsessed with us, you know? She finally got a hold of one of our pictures from Europe, the four of us, and she is posting about 'The Fab Four' and such. See…" She handed her phone to Charlie to show her the picture.

Her almond shaped eyes examined the picture, but only for a moment. She didn't care too much to look at a picture where she was with Lex. It made her miss him and she promised herself that she was getting over him. But now that she looked at the picture, clearly she wasn't. She handed it back to Andrea and pretended to focus on the movie.

"Look how happy we were," Andrea breathed, voice shaky. Her hands stroked over their faces, on the screen of her phone.

"Yep…" Charlie drawled and popped the "P" sound. She then shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"But so much for 'The Fab Four', it really was a huge joke… thinking we'd all be friends for the rest of our lives. In reality, the guys we love are jackasses and we are left wondering where they are and what they're doing. I guess you and Max still have a chance though." With a sigh she fell back on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Charlie, Lex is your person, other than me I mean. Something has to happen that will bring him back to you, I know it. I mean just think about it. My parents are over, that I'm sure of, but you two… besides your parents and recently Max and I… you and Lex are what I always wanted to have, what I wanted to be," Andrea stressed. She pulled her friend's petite body up from the bed and wrapped her arms around her. Charlie hugged back, kissing her cheek.

"You parents are far more important than me, A. My problems are now so miniscule compared to yours," Charlie shook her head as a dark shadow of melancholy overcame her features.

"But you can't compare them. They are too different, C. I'm not going to lie and say that my heart isn't breaking and at times I don't feel like I can breathe, but when I thought about it… my mom and I… well I love her, but I sometimes feel like with all the time I spend here, especially growing up, that your mom is more of a mom than mine has ever been. And in another way, I feel like you're my mom. Whenever mine thought traditions of the Upper East Side were silly and refused to take me to Bendel's or something, you'd command Arthur to come and get me in your limo and then have your mom take us. I guess it's hard to explain, but… I feel like I still have Max and that your mom and you will be there for me, even if my mom won't be, but… well we don't have anyone to put in place of Lex. He's part of you, part of all of us. He's Max's best friend, he's even my friend, and most importantly he's the only boy Charlie Bass has ever truly loved. Even though none of us, but you has admitted it, if he doesn't come back, we'll all be lost. We can never be the same without Lex as we are with him. So he just has to come back. He has to come back to Max, to me, and to you. He's apart of us. It's always been the four of us, together, no matter what. We just can't do it without him. He knows that and soon enough he's going to come back. I know it."

"I really love you, Andrea," the brunette broke. Tears streamed down both their cheeks and the cried together. When they calmed down some, they each took turns to wipe at the tear tracks.

"Screw Twilight, this calls for some Johnny Depp therapy," Andrea chuckled.

"I couldn't agree more," Charlie nodded.

"Well then it's a good thing I brought this," a voice said from the doorway. Both girls looked up to see Blair standing there. She had a tray with Public Enemies, Lady Godiva, and Bloody Marries.

"Don't tell your father's," Blair smirked as she came over and got in the bed. Both girls giggled and made room for her.

"Thanks Mrs. Bass," Andrea sighed with a smile. She took the Bloody Mary and drank some.

"It seems someone has had a famous Chuck Bass hangover pill," Blair returned with a knowing look.

"Mom, do you know what are in those?" Charlie wondered with a small frown.

"Nope," Blair shrugged with a smile, "there are some things even your father won't reveal to me. Plus, I'm a little scared to ask. He started handing them out to those in need in high school and let's just say he wasn't exactly…"

"It's okay, Mrs. Bass. I've seen pictures of my dad and him smoking pot… among other things," Andrea grinned.

Blair rolled her eyes and nodded.

"They use to smell something awful too," she scrunched her nose in distaste.

"So does…"

"Don't forget I'm still a mom, ladies. Don't accidently rat out anyone who will get angry," Blair quickly piped in. She knew one of the boys were about to be mentioned.

"Right," Andrea nodded. Both girls then giggled, only silencing when the movie started. Charlie rested her head against her mother's shoulder and put a pillow in her lap to rest Andrea's head in. All three girls then dove into the wonderful world of Johnny Depp and Lady Godiva.

--

Max grimaced as his eyes flickered open. The room, even with the curtains drawn back, was way too bright. His head heart like a bitch and he felt even worse. Slowly, he sat up in bed and looked around. His hangover was awful, worse than it had ever been. And it wasn't a nauseous type, but more just my head is going to explode.

He sighed, got up off the bed, and looked around.

"Fuck," he cursed.

Sarah was gone, but that was not what he was upset about. He wanted to rewind the events of last night and just go home alone. He should have never gone with Sarah. There was history there and alcohol. They were friends, but that was fucked now. It all was fucked.

"Andrea," Max whimpered. He touched his bare chest and felt a literal pain in his heart. He didn't want to think about what she'd do if she knew about what happened. Yes, she had been with Jason, but she didn't sleep with him. He knew that if she ever found out about it, it would kill her. Even if they were broken up when it happened, she'd hate him.

"She can't find out." He nodded to himself and tried to boost his confidence. His hands searched the floor for his clothes and he found them. As soon as they were on, he went for the door. He had to fix things with Andrea. He needed her, so much. She was the only girl who he truly cared about, in a way that wasn't like how he cared about his mom or his sister.

"I'm going to get her back," Max whispered.

They just needed to talk this out. And he could make what happened last night, go away. He and Sarah both knew that without a doubt it was a huge mistake. He didn't want to lie to _his _Andrea either, but she did not deserve what he did. She had too much going on in her life and he wasn't going to hurt her with his drunken mistake. She'd never understand it meant nothing if she found out and he couldn't deal with that.

So as he left he cursed himself over and over again. And of course he vowed one thing, to get her back.

He didn't even notice the dark haired, blue eyed boy passed out on the couch as he left.

--

"Okay girls, let me see you," Blair called to them with a smile. She sat outside the dressing rooms. They had been shopping all day long, once they got out of bed at least, and now had to pick-up the bridesmaid's dresses. Yes, they were the bridesmaid's in Whoregina's wedding. It was Serena's doing and Blair had too much else on her mind to even attempt to protest.

"So how do we look?" Charlie asked as she and Andrea stepped out. The dresses were bright red, went just past their knees, and sleeveless. Plus, their dark hair really complimented the dresses.

"Wow, both of you look gorgeous. Red is truly your colors, ladies," Blair praised. She then stood up and walked up to them to further examine.

"Andrea's legs look better in it," Charlie pointed out with a sigh.

"Please," Andrea rolled her eyes, "your naturally ruby lips and almond shaped chestnut eyes flatter it way more." The taller brunette crossed her arms and turned to look at her pointblank.

"Just take the compliment, Archibald," Charlie countered with raised eyebrows.

Andrea stuck her tongue out in response. Both girls playfully glared for a moment, but then burst out into a fit of giggles. Blair rolled her eyes at both of them and shook her head.

"Let's just hope you steal the show from the bride and everyone else," she chimed.

"Wow, you must really hate Mrs. Sparks," Andrea snorted. She then turned to throw her friend a questioning look. The petite brunette sighed and dropped her shoulders.

"Le… I mean Georgina or Whoregina gave our parents a bunch of trouble back in the day. Plus, she was a huge… well whore. She's hooked up with practically every guy in Manhattan, except for maybe your dad. Did he ever hookup with Uncle Nate, mom?" She turned to her in question.

"I'd rather not know and I doubt Andrea would either," Blair chuckled.

"Good point," her daughter returned.

"Well let's change out of these things, Charlie baby. We still have more shopping to do, after all," Andrea smirked. She then looped arms with her friend and they turned to go back into the dressing room. Right before, they entered though, Blair stopped them.

"Girls wait, I have a gift for you," she told them.

"What is it mom?" Charlie asked.

"Here you are." Blair then handed them each a Tiffany's bag. Both looked at them in shock, then up at Blair, and then at each other.

"Well open them," she urged with a laugh.

They happily obliged. Each girl retrieved a turquoise Tiffany's jewelry box from the bag. Once they opened those up they found identical charm bracelets. Only they were not just the traditional one, but had another inscription on the back of the heart.

"Friendship charm bracelets," Blair explained and motioned to the inscription, "they are also specially made, as you can see. It reads: Charlie and Andrea, Best Friends Forever. I know it is a little cliché and all, but the cost does not indicate that at all."

"Not at all, Mrs. Bass, thank you so much." Andrea looked up to her, eyes slightly watering. It had been a while since a mother figure, or parental one for that matter, had gotten her anything so nice.

"Yes, thank you very much," Charlie agreed. Both girls then lunged at her for a group hug. Blair laughed as they fell back onto the couch in the dressing area. Once they stopped messing around, they sat there on the couch, Blair in between both of them. They each helped the other put on the bracelet.

"There, perfect. Oh and I also set up accounts for each of you to go in and buy charms for yourself or for the other, anytime you want. I discussed it with your father, Charlie and well you know he can't deny us. As for you Andrea, he sees you as a second daughter so there was no problem there either. I do hope they will be filled with charms soon enough," Blair proclaimed in delight.

"We are two teenage girls with access to shopping in a top jewelry store anytime we want. I believe it is safe to say we will have much more bling-bling on these things in no time, mommy." Charlie smirked to herself as she admired the bracelet on her hand. Andrea did the same and then they held their wrists up against each other.

"We should get like a traveling one for the Europe trip or something," Andrea nodded.

"Well we can go there next if you two hurry up and change back into your dresses," Blair added. Bothe girls quickly jumped up and raced for the dressing rooms. They were out within minutes, and soon all three females left the store. Once inside Tiffany's they were greeted instantly.

"So lovely to see you again, Mrs. Bass, and I see you have brought Charlotte with you. Tell me, is this Mr. Archibald's daughter, Andrea?" the store manager greeted them with a huge grin.

"Yes, it is. We would like to see your selection of charms. I believe you know why," Blair returned.

"Of course," he nodded eagerly, "right this way." He led them over to a counter and personally assisted them. He set all of the selections up on the counter. It was abnormal to do such a thing for just anyone, but the Bass's were indeed not the average customers.

"Charlie, they have an Eiffel tower!" Andrea exclaimed in excitement. Her best friend immediately zoned in on the item. Both girls stared at the charm with admiration. They loved Paris, very much. For Charlie, there were many fond memories with her family and on their recent trip that particular location was pure bliss. And as for Andrea… well now Paris held a very special place in her heart.

"How much is this one?" Blair pressed. It was just out of pure curiosity. She already knew since it was sterling silver that the cost would be low.

"One-hundred and fifty dollars with tax, Mrs. Bass," the manager returned instantly.

"We'll take two," the oldest brunette nodded.

"Thank you," Charlie and Andrea said in union.

"You're welcome, now keep looking," Blair urged. She then took a step back and watched them. Charlie had her arms wrapped around Andrea as they spoke in quiet conversation and examined the charms. She wanted to take their minds off of life's troubles, especially Andrea. Plus, they seemed to have a friendship more worthy than hers and Serena's had been at that age. For that, she was very grateful. She loved S to death, but down deep it always felt like things ended up one-sided often. She was glad that Charlie and Andrea did their best to make it equally balanced, both of them looking out for the other.

"Your mom is amazing," Andrea whispered.

"It's only because she loves us so much, A," Charlie giggled. Then her giggle silenced and she looked up to make sure Andrea was okay. Perhaps, even if she had brought it up, the word mother did not sit too well with her at the current moment.

"I'm fine, C, honestly. All of this is actually wonderfully distracting and it's not like I ever associated our mother's together anyways. Yours is way, way different than mine," Andrea laughed, but it wasn't exactly the most cheerful sounding.

"Yeah, right," Charlie nodded. She racked her mind for something to change the subject with, but then saw it. It was the Tiffany's Alphabetical letter charm and the example one was an "A".

"Well I am certainly going to have to get you this one," she smirked. She signaled the manager to hold it up so her friend could see.

"A for Andrea," she smiled.

"Exactly," Charlie nodded. She looked back to her mother, as did the manager, and Blair simply nodded. She was on the phone with Chuck.

"Do you have a C one too?" Andrea asked.

"We certainly do," the manager replied obediently. He then told them they were each fifty dollars.

"Can I see that one?" Andrea said next. Her best friend's eyes flickered to see which one she meant. It was a crown charm. A smile tugged on her lips.

"We have it in sterling silver for 125 and then also in 18k gold for 450," the man informed them.

"Feeling like a Princess?" Charlie smirked.

"No, well yes, but I want to get this one for you. I will be bowing down to you when school starts, My Queen," Andrea teased.

"Please, friends do not bow down. Only the lesser of the kingdom will. You are definitely part of my royal family, babe," Charlie told her.

"So will you be purchasing the charm in sterling silver or gold?" the manager piped in. Both girls turned to him, unsure. Luckily, Blair walked up.

"Get it in gold. The other charms were only available in silver, but never settle for less, especially when you have Chuck Bass's credit card," she sighed happily.

"Gold it is," Charlie told him. The man nodded and gave it to another woman to bag up.

"Okay, now I'll get you one more and then we should stop. Otherwise, daddy will kill us."

Andrea nodded in agreement. She then watched as Charlie browsed. Her eyes caught on to a charm, 18k gold, and a diamond. It was two tennis racquets. It reminded her of the Hamptons, since whenever she went there her father would put aside everything else and play with her.

"The tennis racquets," Charlie's voice brought her from her thoughts.

"How did you know?" Andrea smiled sheepishly. She wondered if she had been gawking at them in such an obvious and perhaps slightly rude manner.

"Because I know you," she returned. The petite brunette then hugged her friend from the side. Andrea rested her cheek on Charlie's shoulder as they watched him bag everything up.

"Mom, we're ready!" Charlie called to her mother. Both girls turned to see Blair as she stood over a special display and gazed inside. Andrea turned to Charlie and smirked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the brunette asked.

"Let's call my dad," Charlie nodded. She took out her phone and they put it on speaker. They made sure they were far enough away from Blair before they did so of course. It rang maybe once and then Chuck answered.

"Charlotte," he greeted.

"Hey daddy, we just wanted to call and say thank you…"

"Yes, thank you very much, Mr. Bass," Andrea cut in.

"Well you both know that is not necessary, but you are very welcome. I may have provided funds, but in all honesty it was Blair's idea. So where are you guys now? I'm supposed to be meeting your mother for lunch before too long," Chuck responded.

"We are actually in Tiffany's, daddy. Mom had us start in on the charms. But this brings us to our next point. We just thought you would like to know that a certain Blair Bass has been completely distracted by a necklace in a special display area," Charlie mused.

"You don't say…" Chuck returned. Both girls could hear his smirk through the phone.

"She is rather entranced, Mr. Bass," Andrea agreed. The store, manager who stood nearby listening, stood up a little bit straighter. He indeed loved having them as customers.

"Well can you purchase it without her noticing?" Her father did not even second guess his decision or ask for the price. How wonderful it must be to be a billionaire.

"I believe that can be arranged," his daughter returned.

"Tell me how much of deduction in my bank account I should be expecting," he chuckled.

Both girls turned to the manager. They knew he had been listening. It was his job. The man brought out his calculator and added it all together.

"The price of the Tiffany Majestic Necklace in Platinum is one-million, six-hundred, and fifty-thousand dollars, plus tax. And then once all the other items are added it should come to about… three-hundred and thirty-million dollars, tax not included," the manager spoke into the phone.

"God help me," Chuck sighed.

"We love you too, daddy," Charlie giggled. She looked at her mother who had finally come back to reality and pulled herself away from the necklace. She then went to where a woman was putting the charms in Tiffany's bags and spoke with her.

"Instruct that it be sent to the Empire Hotel's restaurant before lunch is over," Chuck ordered.

"Of course, Mr. Bass," the manager replied.

"Thank you again," Andrea said, knowing the conversation would be over soon.

"Yes, Daddy, thank you."

"You're welcome, girls. I'll see you later. Don't tell your mother about the necklace though. I want to surprise her. Bye." After they said goodbye they hung up the phone and walked back over to Blair. She handed them each their bags and smiled.

"Well let's go to Bendel's, shall we? I do know you wanted to look at headbands, Charlotte." Blair kept her tone of voice very positive. Both girls hugged her, thanking her again, and then they were off.

--

Chuck got up out of bed and stretched with a yawn. He had been lying in bed all day, much to Blair's persistence about it since their little adventure that morning. Well he certainly had a way to thank her for coming to the dark side though. Sure, the necklace may have taken a huge chunk out of his bank-account, but it was worth it. He wanted to get her a necklace to wear with her dress to the wedding anyways. But her allowing his advances to get somewhere and her delicate, but talented little hands… they convinced him all the more. Damn, he loved that woman.

"Dada, come!" Ephram screamed from the other room. His little voice practically carried around the entire house now. Instantly, Chuck picked up his pace and went down the hall to the nursery.

"Calm yourself, Ephram. I'm on my way," his father chuckled. He entered the room and saw his son. He stood up in his crib, hands gripped tightly onto the railing. His little lips were pursed and blue eyes were narrowed.

"Hold," the baby commanded. His little arms shot up and he looked hopeful, but fiercer. Yes, he was indeed a Bass man if there ever was one.

"Alright, you know that scowl looks so much like your grandfather's that it kills me sometimes," Chuck sighed. He picked Ephram up and stroked back some of his hair. The baby's expression softened and he patted his father's chest.

"Gran… pa-pa," he sounded in a whisper.

"Yes, your grandpa Bart, you favor him some. You have his eyes, you know," Chuck admitted. His eyes cast down to the floor for a moment in a solemn manner.

"No sad, dada," Ephram encouraged. He lifted his tiny hand up to his father's cheek and stroked in gently. The movement was one he copied from seeing both of his parents do it to the other.

"You're right, no sad indeed. It is wrong for me to act so crestfallen with you around. I have nothing to mourn like my father did. I have your mommy, your brother, your sister, and you. It's everything I could ever want. Do you understand?" he asked with a genuine smile.

"No," Ephram giggled and shook his head.

"You know Ephram; I find it rather suspicious how you can respond with a legitimate answer, yet in that answer claim to not have understood me. If I didn't think it would deem me insane…" Chuck started to say, but was interrupted.

Ephram's fingers clasped his lips shut and he pointed his other finger at Chuck.

"No," he scolded his father.

"Nice grip," Chuck mumbled through his held shut lips.

"Luv, Dada," Ephram nodded. He then released his father and looked around the room. Chuck did the same when his blue eyes zoned in on something. His father noticed a book left in Ephram's chair. He bent down to pick it up when something fell out.

"What?" he frowned, his countenance labeled with confusion. Ephram held on tighter as his father bent down and retrieved what appeared to be a picture. He turned it over in his hand and gasped.

It was a photograph of him and Blair the night of the Winter Ball, back during senior year. It was before Lily had found him. They had stopped dancing and sat down to eat. Someone snapped a picture of them. He was smirking in all his sparkling tux glory while Blair grinned. He remembered that he had leaned towards her and she playfully moved away.

"Mama, Dada," Ephram pointed them out.

"Yes, Chuck murmured, still captivated.

"I was sure I had destroyed this." He knew that he had destroyed a copy of it back when his dad died. His eyes darkened with sorrow, but then he felt guilt. Up until the accident and before he fell into a downward spiral, Blair probably loved the memory of the Winter Ball.

"Pretty, Mama so-so pretty," Ephram stated. He looked up to Chuck with a smile as his little hand grasped the photograph with his father's.

"Gorgeous," Chuck agreed.

"Luv mama?" his son wondered.

"More than you or anyone else could imagine." He then shifted Ephram to his other hip and looked around the room. He retrieved a new frame from a bag in the closet and put the picture in it. His son smiled in delight and then pointed to the table by his bed.

"Dere, Dada," he instructed.

"There," Chuck emphasized. He put it down on the table and both Bass men moved back to admire it.

"Yeah!" Ephram cheered in delight and clapped his hands.

--

Charlie and Andrea stood across from each other as they stared into a special display of headbands. They were all from a collection made with actual vintage pieces. The store had even gone so far as to enclose them in glass and keep a security guard standing by. Of course, at the first mention of the Bass name the glass was opened so the girls could pick and choose whenever they pleased.

"I think I'm going to get the red with white polka-dotted one from the fifties," Andrea said with a nod. She allowed her hand to drop inside the case and pluck it out. She had an adorable outfit at home that would go amazing with it. The picture was already clearly formatted in her mind.

"That one does look great in your hair," Charlie agreed. She then held up two and her eyes examined them. One was a redone, flapper headband black with sequins and feathers. The other was from the sixties, a gold band with an intricate design that was to be worn in true hippy fashion.

"You should get both. Then I can borrow one when you're wearing the other," her friend suggested with a giggle. The petite brunette looked up and grinned.

"I might as well. I mean when was the last time my mother, Blair Waldorf, refused to buy someone a headband? It's like defying gravity," Charlie smirked. Her friend nodded in agreement and then signaled for the security guard to slide the glass back. He came over and tended to it immediately.

"Thank you," the girls said in union. They looped arms and walked back to the cash register nearby. A woman instantly straightened her posture behind the counter and grew a welcoming smile.

"I do hope everything was to your liking, ladies," the woman greeted.

"Oh it was," Charlie returned with a grin.

They then carefully set the headbands down on the counter. The woman started to add them up and Andrea looked around. Her eyes caught onto something or rather someone who stood a ways off. He was hiding behind a rack of clothing, but making quite obvious when he stared at her.

"You should go and talk to him," Charlie sighed with a small smile.

"I know he's pathetic, but he is my brother." She rolled her eyes and motioned to Max. When he realized he had been spotted he stepped out from behind the clothes and gazed at Andrea. He looked like a lost puppy.

"What if he doesn't forgive me for the whole taking on Jason Baizen as company thing?" Andrea bit her bottom lip in worry. She felt extremely guilty.

"A," Charlie took hold of both her cheeks and spoke in a comforting tone, "if he didn't forgive you then he wouldn't be here. You two deserve to be together. And it's either work things out now or get ready to deal with being locked in closets with him by your number one favorite bitch, Charlie Bass. I'm prepared for it to be a long project too, knowing how stubborn both of you are."

"Thanks, C," Andrea spared a light laugh. She then hugged her tightly.

"Okay, I can do this." Her voice held confidence, but deep down she was still a mess. But with a little push from Charlie, she walked towards him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down right away, in true nervous Bass man fashion.

"Hey," she greeted. Damn, why did she have to sound so awkward?

"Hey," Max returned. He forced himself to look her in the eyes. He felt so guilty, but tried his best to ignore it. If he told her it would break her heart and that was the last thing he wanted. Plus, he was scared shitless that it would be the end of him. He didn't want to lose her.

"I'm really, really sorry, Max," Andrea stressed. She took a step towards him and crossed her arms. He actually made her feel tiny, despite her nice height. She usually loved that, but right now it wasn't exactly in her favor.

"No," he shook his head and sighed, "I'm sorry, Andrea. I should have been… a better boyfriend. It was my fault you ran into the arms of Jason Baizen. I'm not going to lie and say I don't hate that you did it with every fiber of my being, but I don't hate you for it. If you want me to say I forgive you, then I do, I forgive you. But more than anything I want to say that I sure as hell don't want to break-up and I want to make-up more than anything." His dark brown eyes bore into hers. The gaze was intense, filled with amounts of meaning even she did not fully comprehend. And in his opinion, that was a good thing.

"Just, promise me nothing is going to come between us, Max," she said, just above a whisper.

"I promise." He smiled at her and then stepped forward. When he wrapped his arms around her, it felt so right. She had a full feeling of absolute safeness. He felt like a jerk, but was relieved they had gotten back together. His lips kissed her head and then he stroked her cheek.

"I'm going to help you through all of this, Andrea," Max vowed.

"I'd like that," Andrea replied. She then leaned up and pulled him into a kiss. His lips felt so good. She had missed them, even though their time apart was not all that long. The kiss deepened and passion took over.

"You know you'll need to come up for air soon. Maxwell cannot spare anymore brain cells," Charlie teased. They broke apart instantly. Andrea blushed, but the Bass boy only grinned like an idiot.

"Sister, how I do love your timing," Max drawled with sarcasm, it was all in a teasing manner though.

"I know I'm just that amazing. But you two crazy kids won't have to worry about me anymore. Feel free to go have fun and such, I have something I need to do," she explained.

"Great," Max beamed.

"Max," Andrea smacked his chest playfully and laughed. She then hugged her friend goodbye.

With one mission complete, Charlie walked outside to her limo. She put on her favorite pair of sunglasses her mom had given to her. Blair had called them her bitch shades and she loved them all the more because of it. She knew what she wanted now and she was prepared to take whatever was thrown at her to get it.

"Where to, Miss Charlotte?" Arthur asked politely.

"The Baizen household if you please, Arthur. I have matters to discuss with a certain _mother _and something tells me sparks are going to fly," Charlie returned with a mischievous smirk.

--

"Well Charlotte Bass, to what do I owe this pleasure?" a voice asked from behind her.

Charlie spun around and came face to face with piercing blue eyes. Such eyes belonged to Lex, but not first. No the ones she stared in were even more cold, harsh, and sinister. They belonged to his mother, Georgina Sparks. She straightened her posture and crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a pleasure, but of course you won't understand that until you hear what I have to say," she responded, tone cold and business like. Sometimes it killed her how much she could be like her mother.

Georgina on the other hand did not show any fear, but matched her gaze. She took a step towards Charlie and gave her a hard stare.

"If you're looking for my son, I have no idea where he is. In fact, I don't see much of him since you two became… an item," she struggled a bit with the words. Like she hated to admit it… well was it really even true anymore?

"Well if you knew anything about him or even cared for that matter you would know we're no longer… an item, as you put it. Ever since we went to Europe he never came back. He's off looking for family, obviously here would be the last place to find it," her eyes glanced around and she smirked. It was appropriate for the current task at hand. Sort of her way of saying 'I'll hurt you, but serve it with a smile like the true bitch I am'.

"I guess you won't have a date to the wedding then, will you? And here I thought Lex would love his new daddy," she countered, smirk of her own.

Charlie had to refrain from smacking her across the face. If Lex only knew she had chosen to marry Carter Baizen he'd probably jump off a roof. He hated Jason more than anything and well Cameron, although a nice guy wasn't exactly buddy-buddy with him either.

"Are you really that much of a cold hearted bitch?" Charlie spat.

"Your son is God knows where doing God knows what and all you can think about is another one of your pathetic marriages? How long do you think this one will last? Or better yet how much damage will it do? Don't tell me you're still in denial about your last one. He beat the crap out of your son and what's worse is that you don't even care," her voice raised a little, but then she restrained herself.

"Listen here you little brat you don't know anything about me or my son…" Georgina started, finger pointed.

Charlie let out a bitter laugh and shook her head.

"Apparently, neither do you," she interrupted.

Georgina leaned back a bit and if Charlie didn't know better she would have thought it affected her.

She sighed, "But you are right about one thing, Georgina. I don't know you and I don't care to. Why would anyone want to know someone who cares more about themselves than their own son? All he wants is your love, his dads love, and even his brothers' love. Why do you think he moved out to begin with? Aside from the fact Johnny was abusive to him he couldn't stand to be there anymore. Every day with you was a reminder of how much of a mistake you made him feel like. Like he was your problem and if you could be rid of him you would," she shook her head and glared, "You've damaged him in ways you don't even realize."

Georgina was quiet for a moment, and then finally she spoke.

"Is that why you came here? To tell me how much of a bad mother I am?" Georgina asked, face emotionless. Her eyes were a different story though.

Charlie could never be a hundred percent sure, but it seemed as if she had gotten to her just a bit. Either way no remorse would be shown.

"No," Charlie responded, "It's not. I think you already know that and it's part of the reason you're such an unhappy person," her hands dropped to her side.

"But I won't beat around the bush anymore. I'm here to tell you that when Lex does come back, I intend to keep him as far away from you as I possibly can. You may not love him, but I do, and when I see him again I will tell him that. I will make him feel more love than he could ever imagine and one day I hope he can overcome the trauma of having you as a mother and love me back. You can rot in hell as far as I'm concerned," she finished. With that, she turned her back on Georgina and began to walk towards the door.

"And what makes you think you'll be able to achieve all of this?" Georgina asked.

Charlie stopped at the door and slowly turned around to face the woman. She shook her head and something close to a smile came to her lips.

"Because, I'm Charlie Bass." With that she turned and went out the door.

--

Chuck lounged outside the restaurant in a seductive posing, Tiffany's bag in hand. He watched as she black stretch limo pulled up and the driver hurried out. He opened the door to reveal none other than his stunning wife, Blair Bass. He admired her legs which looked rather long and tanned in those short-shorts she wore.

"Mr. Bass," Blair greeted as she came up to him. Her hips swayed in a suggestive manner and she held up her hands. Her body pressed against his as he held her waist and she looped her arms around his neck. She stared at him through her sunglasses with kinked eyebrows. She leaned into kiss him, several times, and then he moaned against her lips.

"Mrs. Bass, how was your day with the girls?" he asked. He nuzzled his nose with hers and almost purred. Her skin was so soft and her hair smelled heavenly.

"Wonderful, Charlie is on some self-proclaimed mission in true Waldorf-Bass fashion and the Max/Andrea relationship campaign is back on. Gossip Girl must be so sad that she has no tragic news left to report." She pouted in a playful manner, but then started to giggle.

"You look messy from your nap, baby," Blair teased. She lifted her hand and messed with his hair some more. He was so un-kept, his hair stuck every which way, his dress shirt was wrinkled, and his red suspenders fell off onto his pants. But it was so damn sexy too.

"And you, look like a teenager. A mother of three, no matter how sexy she is, does not typically wear short-shorts," Chuck returned with a chuckle. His hands then felt all over her body to _emphasize _his point. She rolled her eyes, but the grin on her ruby lips never faltered.

"It is not my fault; I was under the influence of teenage girls. Charlie Bass and Andrea Archibald combined made up one hell of an argument," she defended. They then began to walk back into the restaurant. He hooked his arm around her waist.

"Of course, but just so you know. I was not complaining," Chuck mused. His hand then smacked her bottom.

"Chuck, stop being heinous!" Blair scolded with a gasp. She then smacked him on the bottom for revenge. He looked around immediately and his cheeks turned red.

"You're blushing," she accused.

"I am not," he scoffed.

"Yes, you are! I made Chuck Bass blush. Man, I wish your high school self could see you now. He'd be so pissed and I could sit there and make him watch over and over and over…"

Chuck silenced her talking with the way he knew best, he kissed her. They then went inside and had lunch. He presented her with the necklace and she almost fell out of her seat. She first actually demanded he take it back by stating it was far too expensive. In the end, he got her to agree to keep it though. Okay, so it wasn't so hard to convince her.

--

"Blair, your son is being more fussy than usual. I believe someone in is dire need of his mother," Chuck mused as he strolled through their bedroom doors. Ephram rested on his hip. He was not crying, but there was a scowl on his face and he acted in a very unpleasant manner.

"He may need a nap, but wants me to put him down. I'll do it as soon as I get myself situation," Blair returned with a light smile. It was then he saw her current position, one he enjoyed quite a lot. She was leaned over and trying to adjust her bra. Her breasts were on the verge of spilling out.

"Oooh," Ephram cooed in delight. His little arms shot forward and his eyes lit up.

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" he chanted. His eyebrows lifted and he resembled that of the Tasmanian devil.

"He cannot be serious," Chuck stated with a brief laughter. His son however continued to struggle for his source of pride and joy.

"Giv, giv, giv!" the baby continued.

"Bring him here," Blair said urgently. She quickly forgot her previous mission and unlatched her bra. Her husband came close, still hesitant. He had never seen a child so eager to breast feed.

"Okay," Chuck sighed as he stopped in front of her, "let's see what he really wants…"

"Awe!" Ephram screamed. He then latched onto his mother's breasts.

"Not so rough, baby," Blair frowned. She took him from Chuck and moved her hair out of the way. The baby's blue eyes closed as he concentrated on his mommy milk time.

"Well it appears our son is even more desperate for your breasts than I am," Chuck smarmed with a heinous smirk. His wife looked up to him and pursed her lips, eyes glaring.

"Hmmm… Hmmm…. Hmmm…" Ephram started to hum like usual. He was fully enjoying himself.

"Well it seems mommy did have something that I could not give you," he told his son. His hand stroked down the back of his hair. But then Ephram whipped around snapped at him. Chuck quickly retracted his hand as his eyes widened.

"Mine," Ephram hissed. Then with a final glare, he turned back and started to suck again. His father, still baffled, looked up to his wife.

"He's a very possessive child," Blair told him with a shrug.

"I think I got that."

--

"The ceremony was insufferable," Charlie commented. She stood against a wall at the reception. Andrea was beside her. Neither had been all that happy about being a bridesmaid. They had been forced into it by their Aunt Serena. The only joy Charlie got from it was to see if she had gotten to Georgina. She wanted her to feel all the pain she caused her son. He didn't deserve to be treated the way she treated him. He never did.

"Well thanks again for switching partners with me, I should thank Cameron too. I just didn't want to put Max through me walking up and down the aisle with Jason. You taking one for the team, that was nice, especially since I know he grabbed your ass a few times," Andrea told her with a giggle.

"I got through it by focusing on Ephram and Madison. They had to be separated halfway through the ceremony, you know? They were hugging repeatedly. My Uncle Dan looked horrified," she snickered.

"Those two really are just straight up adorable. I mean look at them now, over there, trying to dance like grown-ups. I just want to smother them with hugs," the tall brunette cooed. She motioned over to where Ephram and Madison leaned against each other on the dance floor. Every few seconds one would fall down and an adult would have to swoop in and set them back up again.

"I just realized my brother who is not even two years old has a date and I don't," Charlie sighed. Her best friend turned to look at her with caution. She had a solemn tone, but kept a strong front. And deep down, she was strong too. That was the Charlie Andrea knew best. When she went through hell she kept on going, even if she had to recognize that pain every then and again.

"Oh, Belle French and Ella Beaton, UES A-Class whores headed our way, Charlie Baby," Andrea whispered as she nudged her friend. The petite brunette instantly straightened her posture and looped arms with her taller best friend.

"Charlie, sorry to hear you couldn't get a date," Ella drawled with a sinister look. Belle stood beside her and snickered under her breath.

Charlie raised her chin and did not look the least bit intimidated.

"It's not that I couldn't get a date, Ella, just that I wasn't willing to drop to my knees like you did to take yours," Charlie returned. Her left eyebrow rose and she flashed the bitchy smirk of her mother.

"Well," Ella scoffed as she trailed off. She looked flustered. The girl had clearly not expected Charlie to strike back and had not counted on the need for a rebuff.

"We need to get back to our dates," Belle sneered. She then grabbed onto Ella and tore away from them in a frantic manner. Charlie and Andrea heard cursing and hushed complains.

"I love having the Bitch back," Andrea chuckled and turned towards her.

"The Bitch never left, she was just asleep," Charlie offered with a shrug. Both girls laughed for a moment until it slowed and eventually diminished.

"I still can't believe that either of them did not make a move on Max after he saw me with Jason. I would think they'd immediately jump at such an opportunity," she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"They probably weren't around," the Bass girl shrugged, "but you should just ignore them. Hey let's go find Sarah and then it can be three against one. I love making people feel even smaller than necessary, you know, knocking them down a few more pegs."

"Well don't look long, ladies, because she just texted me and she's staying with her Great Grandmother Cece for the rest of the summer," Max said from behind. Both spun around and frowned in confusion. He coughed nervously, but luckily they just thought he needed to cough.

"Oh well, we'll see her when school starts back then. Let's go dance, boyfriend," Andrea said in delight. She then latched onto him and pushed him towards the dance floor.

Charlie watched as Max reacted, but it took him forever. His movements were strange, prolonged, and awkward. She felt like something was up, but when she saw how happy her friend was she told herself it was just her and to ignore it. She probably had just forgotten what it was like to be so blissful with the person you loved, even if neither of them had admitted it to each other. Then again, she wasn't one to talk.

--

Blair sat at her assigned reception table with Ephram in her lap. She was desperately trying to get him to eat some pudding, basically the only thing there he could down. Only her son obviously did not know that or the fact that she could not pull down her dress and feed him in front of the entire wedding party. He was fussy and persistent in pushing away the spoon and reaching for his mommy's bosom. It didn't help that her dress propped them up in clear view either. A Bass man knew what he wanted, but when he saw it, you'd be lucky if he ever gave up until his demands were given into.

"Ephram, baby look here," she cooed and held up the spoon, "notice how daddy's private jet flies around going zoom, zoom… zoom, zoom." Mechanical sounding noises came from her mouth. Yes, she was making a complete fool of herself, but it was one of the great sacrifices of having a stubborn child.

"No, mama, bad!" Ephram shouted. He took the spoon from her hand and threw it behind him. Her eyes widened as it almost hit some elderly, pissed off looking society woman. She believed it may have been either Carter or Georgina's grandmother.

"Do not stare at my child in such a distasteful manner. He was merely trying to add a neutral color to your obnoxious dress's color scheme," Blair sneered.

"Why I never," the woman gasped. She then got up from her seat and stormed off. Blair rolled her eyes and turned back to smile sweetly at her son.

"Fun, mama, fun!" Ephram chanted in a giggle as he clapped his hands.

"Oh do you like taking down people with mommy, baby?" Blair addressed him. She pushed back some of his hair and fixed his little tux. He was so damn adorable. How could anyone ever punish him? It was just impossible, she was sure of it.

"Dada?" the baby questioned. His tiny brow furrowed as he began to look around. She picked him up from the chair and pulled him into her lap.

"Your dashingly handsome father has gone to get mommy a drink. So we are just going to wait for him and do you know why, Ephram?" She bounced him up and down on her knee.

Her son responded by putting up his hands and shrugging his shoulders.

"Well because mommy is the queen and you are the little prince. So all must serve us, even the stubborn king," she explained with a grin. Ephram clapped his hands, just excited about how much attention he was receiving and all the different and fun tones of her voice.

"What a precious little child you have," a tall man with dark hair complimented. He flashed a big smile and nodded his head in a polite manner.

"Thank you, he resembles his father," Blair returned with a smirk. Her son pursed his lips and glared up at the strange man. He crossed his dainty arms and pushed his back into his mother, as if to protect her.

"No flirting, I understand," the man chuckled.

"Excellent, we have an understanding then. Now are you a friend of the bride or the groom?" she proceeded in harmless conversation. Her body language was completely casual and she even adjusted Ephram to block anything that a man's eyes would wander to.

"Neither," he responded and held up his camera.

"Oh, well then shouldn't you be taking pictures?" Her eyebrows rose in question with a light laugh. It was slightly forced though. She did not usually prefer to associate with hired help, unless they were her hired help. And in those cases like Dorota they were family. But the man before her was nothing, but a stranger.

"Touché," the man nodded. He then held up his camera and snapped one of her and Ephram. Afterwards, the baby grunted and scowled at the bright lights.

"Your child is very photogenic, have you considered modeling for him?" His eyebrows rose in a playful manner.

"Yes, I'm already making up his résumés. So far I have being born down on past accomplishments," Blair said back in a sarcastic manner. It was not harsh, but she made sure to flash him an 'are-you-serious-you-idiot' look. He didn't seem to notice.

"Do you have any other children?" he questioned.

"Yes, my daughter is right there and my son across the room," Blair pointed out and then nodded at him, "If you take pictures please makes sure to get my contact information from the bride or groom."

"Of course," the man agreed. He then walked away, but snapped a few pictures of Max and Charlie.

"Who was that?" Chuck appeared from behind her. She turned around and smiled warmly at him.

"Some low-class hired photographer," Blair returned with a bitchy smirk. She then took her drink. Chuck sat down across from her and she looked up. What was that face for?

"What's wrong?" A frown of confusion formed on her countenance.

"Blair, it's just that the last photographer left about an hour ago. Dan knew him and I watched him leave as they waved goodbye to each other," Chuck told her.

"No, he was a photographer. He had a camera and everything, Chuck, look…" She turned to point him out, but the man had vanished. A struggled breath released as she looked everywhere for him. Finally, she turned back to her husband.

"You must have been mistaken," he shrugged. His hand then slinked around her shoulders and rubbed her back. She merely nodded and rested her cheek against his shoulder. She felt an ominous vibe suddenly take over her about the situation. Something did not feel right.

"We should go up to the room after a little while. Ephram is already getting tired and I didn't want to stay too late," Blair whispered to him.

"Of course," Chuck nodded. They then turned as someone taped the first champagne glass to begin the first speech of the night. Who honestly had anything good to say about Georgina and Carter Baizen? Well they were apparently about to find out.

--

Charlie sat at the table awkwardly while people gave their speeches on the couple. The whole room was filled with girls in gowns and boys in tuxedos. And white, so much white, the flowers, the table cloths, the napkins, the walls, and the decorations in general. Oh and of course the brides dress. It was so white it made her eyes hurt. Or maybe they hurt from crying. The smell of the room was so soaked in perfume and flowers that it stung her nose and she sort of wanted to gag. All she had hear was how perfect the reception was and how great it was for people with second chances.

_Where was her second chance?_

Oh right, she had no idea. He had left her without a look back. Why she had even come without him was beyond her? Even if he was there, she knew he wouldn't want to be. She had been made to go. Maybe he hadn't even known about it. God only knew how much he knew of anything, wherever the hell he was.

She knew where she was, where she had been since he had gone. She was miserable, heartbroken, and now at such a horrid event alone. Of course, it was not just her there. Her family, friends, and basically the whole UES was there, but she felt alone. Everyone had a date, everyone was dancing, and everyone was happy, except her.

Her head looked up when another fork hit the side of a champagne glass. Serena stood up. She smiled brightly around at everyone in the room before she took a deep breath.

"I have to say a few years ago, I never thought I would be standing here. As most of you know Georgina and I had this hate... love relationship going on," Serena giggled a bit and exchanged a look with the bride.

Georgina Sparks was a bride... again.

"Anyways, over the years we have come to terms and since we are no longer trying to destroy each other... well she isn't trying to destroy me..." Everyone chuckled and Serena continued.

"We are pretty good these days. And I personally have to say out of her other marriages I think this one will stick. Let's face it. We all saw this one coming and may it last. To Georgina and Carter Baizen," Serena held up her glass and everyone else followed. She then sat back down and talk everywhere resumed again.

Charlie stared down at her hands. She wanted it to be over, for it all just to be over. She wanted the stupid reception to be over, the stupid school year to never start. And most of all she wanted to be over him. Perhaps in time, if he never came back... she could be.

Her head jerked up, as well as everyone else's when the door of the reception opened and slammed shut.

"Hello everyone!" Lex stumbled into the room.

He was a mess. His hair and suit were everywhere and he hadn't been able to walk straight. Everyone fell silent and Charlie felt her breath hitch in her throat. How was she supposed to feel? Relieved that he was back and alive, livid with him since he left her, or the thought that screamed despite her protests? It told her to protect him because she loved him.

"Alexander," Georgina stood up and looked at him nervously. Lex stumbled towards her and laughed.

"Oh hi mom!" he chuckled.

"Did you miss me, or did you even notice I was gone?" he slurred as he attempted to stand up in front of her. She had never seen him so drunk. Georgina put a hand to his arm and said something in hushed tones. He yanked away from her.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted.

Charlie heard whispers taking place all around the room. Then Carter stood up and walked over to them.

She knew instantly that was not a good idea. Clearly Lex knew about the wedding. He had shown up because he detested the thought so much. Why had no one realized that and pulled Carter back into his seat? All Charlie hoped was that Carter wouldn't talk to him like a father would. Her eyes gazed at the scene nervously, stomach twisted into knots.

"Lex, I think we should go outside so you can calm down," Carter attempted to take his arm and lead him outside, but Lex wouldn't have it. He jerked it away and stumbled back.

Charlie's heart jumped when he almost fell into a table, but luckily avoided it at the last second. He then moved forward and gave Carter a push to the chest.

"Don't tell me what to do! What?! You think because you married my mom for her like fifth marriage you can tell me what to do!? News flash dad," he spoke with sarcasm. He chuckled and looked around the room. It was a sad laugh, filled with defeat and mockery. His voice level lowered, but his words brought them both more pain.

"You can't, no one can. My own dad didn't even want me so I sure as hell don't want you as a dad." He then shook his head.

"What is it with that word anyways?"

"That boy is out of control," an older woman next to her whispered to another.

Charlie glared at them. How did they dare judge him like that? Had they not even listened to his voice, or seen the loneliness in his eyes? None of these people should have been there. He was at his absolute breaking point and everyone acted as if it was a show. She parted her lips to yell at them, but Lex gained all control of the room again.

"Nothing! It's nothing to me!" He laughed bitterly as he swayed around.

Charlie had seen him hit the floor in her mind at any moment.

"…Because nobody wants me! Not my dad! Not my brother! Or even my own fucking mother, nobody!"

Charlie felt her heart break in two. Before she knew what she was doing, she rose from her seat.

"I do!" Charlie stood up before her mind caught up and made her run.

The whole room turned towards her and she instantly wished she could crawl into a whole and die. Lex stumbled back a bit at seeing her and stared at her.

"I do," she repeated under her breath.

His wild eyes softened in that moment when they connected with hers. His full attention was on her, but his expression became unreadable.

"Charlie? Yur... you're-you're here," Lex stuttered. His voice wasn't drunken angry anymore, but confused.

Charlie felt her parents eyes on her and every other guest in the room, but hers were locked with his. She nodded slowly and stepped away from the table towards him. Georgina and she exchanged a small look while the room held onto its silence.

"Let's go outside, Lex," Charlie soothed and touched his arm. He stared at her with sad eyes. She thought at any moment she would start to choke on her own words. Suddenly Lex fell forward towards her, but caught himself.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," he whispered as he leaned into her. Charlie found herself surprised at his words. He then latched onto her and she felt his tears stain her dress.

"Shh, it's okay," she comforted and pulled him closer to her. She looked at her father for a moment. Chuck gave her a look that said go, but at that point his approval was nice, but not needed. She turned back to look down at Lex.

Everyone was silent in the party turned bad.

He held onto her with desperation.

"Let's go upstairs okay, just you and me," she breathed. She felt Lex nod by her chest and then he stood up and fell against her shoulder. She had done her best to support him, but struggled. Carter moved forward to help her, but Lex pulled them both away immediately.

"No! Don't touch me or her! She's-she's the-the only one," he slurred. Charlie looked away from the party and then tugged on him towards the door.

"The only one," he repeated only low enough for her to hear. She opened the exit slowly and led him out into the empty hallway. She took him into safety.

--

Max and Andrea slow danced silently as they tried to think of what to say. Lex had just shown up and broken down in front of everyone, but then Charlie stood up. She transferred all eyes to her. More people would talk about her shocking response to it than his breakdown. But that was intended.

"She was protecting him," Andrea whispered.

"She was, but she always has. No matter what he does, she's there. I've never seen her swallow her pride for anyone, as much as she does him," Max nodded with a grim voice.

"He needed her, Max. I know you're upset with him, but you did see him, right? I think if they had kicked him out and she hadn't done anything, he'd jump off a roof or something. He's our friend. We all should be worried about him," she stressed.

"I know," he nodded. She always made his human side come through, but that was what he… really liked about her. No, it was a stronger feeling than like. Oh what did it matter? It was just a thought anyhow.

"Even through his drunk and high state, his lashing out, he was so soft with her. I know she's always been able to get through to him, even though this was the worst I've seen him so far, but I still can't understand it. How does she do it, make him see he should accept her comforting and leave behind the booze?" Her eyes looked to him in a questioning, serious manner.

"The same way you did for me. Don't you recall how you found me in the bar when there were complications in my brother's birth? I may not be as messed up as Lex, given I have two parents who love me and he has none, but I think we are both the same in a way that we have only one person who can save us, who we want to save us," Max explained. He twirled her around slowly and the nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. But whatever he did, the guilt didn't go away. It was eating away at him since it happened and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He pulled back and stared directly into her eyes. She didn't notice his sudden melancholy mood and hugged him tighter.

"Andrea," he breathed unevenly, "I need to tell you something." She deserved to know. He knew that he didn't deserve her, but he hoped that she'd still want to be with him after he told her. He'd beg and plead if he had to. But to keep it from her, he wasn't giving her what she truly deserved. He couldn't believe that he had just realized it, but he did.

"Tell me," Andrea giggled, "tell me anything, Bass." Her lips kissed above the collar of his shirt. He sighed heavily and turned her chin up. She smiled in confusion. Why did he look so serious?

"I-I…" His mouth opened, but his throat was so dry. He went to continue, but then phones around the room went off. It took him off-guard.

"Hold on, I bet it's a picture of us dancing or something," Andrea smiled. She took hers out of her dress and grinned as she flipped it open.

"Andrea, wait…" Max reached for the phone, but it was too late.

With one look at her face, he knew what the blast was about.

--

"I do hope Lex is okay. I was so angry with him for what he put Charlotte through, but after seeing him tonight… I'm worried about him, Chuck. He reminded me of…" Blair started to express her feelings, but then paused. She looked down to Ephram and pretended to just trail off.

"Me on the rooftop of Victrola?" Chuck finished for her. Slowly, her eyes connected with his again. She nodded in a solemn manner and then hugged him from the side.

"I didn't mean to bring it up. But I do think he's safe now. If Charlie is anything like me then she can take care of him," she nodded with confidence. They fell silent for a moment; their voices had already been just whispers since Ephram had dozed off during the elevator ride up.

"Here we are," Chuck said. He took out the room key and put it in. Without struggle, he got the door open to the suite and they went inside.

"We forgot to bring his portable crib," Blair sighed.

"He can sleep with us," her husband returned with a soft smile. He then gently placed his son on the large king sized bed. He took off his tux pants and jacket, leaving him only in his white button down shirt and socks.

"He's so adorable," she chuckled.

"Handsome, Blair, Bass men are handsome," he corrected.

She rolled her eyes and went to close the door as he further tended to their son. As she came closer however, she got an eerie feeling. It felt like someone was watching them, from outside the room. She knew that it must just be her, but still opened it up completely. Her head peaked outside and looked down the hallway.

"Not a sole," she remarked under her breath. Then her hands moved up to close the door completely, but her eyes caught on something. Someone had dropped a piece of paper, folded like a note of some sorts. Out of pure curiosity, she bent down and picked it up. Her eyes scanned over the scribbled writing.

"_For auld lang syne, my dear." _

"What?" Her brow furrowed in mystification. Something about the phrase sounded familiar, but she could not place it. The note was definitely something that fell out of someone's pocket.

"Whatever," Blair smirked and shrugged her shoulders. She closed the door and went back inside, pitching the piece of paper in the bin on her way to the bed. Her husband had not bothered to change into his pajamas, but smiled up at her in his pants and button down shirt.

"Too lazy are we?" she inquired with her left eyebrow raised.

"We Bass men are exhausted. I do see how your dress may be of inconvenience though so feel free to strip down and sleep in the nude," Chuck replied.

"I fear it is far too dangerous to do such a thing with our son in the same bed as us, especially since your doctor gave the okay for… making L-O-V-E," Blair lowered her voice. She did not need Ephram to repeat certain phrases. And it may have seemed like he was asleep, but the baby was quite the mischievous little one when he wanted to be.

"We should have left Ephram with Dorota," Chuck countered with a light laugh.

"A whole day and night without my baby boy? I don't think so, Bass." She shot him a knowing look as she took off her dress and grabbed a complimentary, white robe. It was very fluffy and comfortable.

"I suppose you are correct, Mrs. Bass. We love him far too much to be away for such a long time," he agreed. She flashed a smile of approval and climbed into the bed. She got in the middle, Ephram in front of her waist, and Chuck's arms wrapped around her from behind.

"I love you," Chuck whispered.

The butterflies in her stomach still fluttered just as much as they ever did.

"I love you too," Blair promised.

"And it is so on tomorrow night," he added.

"Had to get the heinous comment in there still after all these years," she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You know you love it, baby," he chuckled. She turned towards him and they kissed. Then she rolled back over, brought her son close to them and peacefully drifted off to sleep.

--

_While one set of lovers make amends, another is soon to fall apart. King L has returned faithfully to Queen C, but I can't say the same for our Dark Knight. It's seems M has been fooling around with another princess in the kingdom. I'd watch out if I were you S, you've been marked with the Scarlett letter. Here's hoping A will cast the first stone..._

_You know you love me._

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl _

Andrea felt the rupture in her heart. She had to hold it together. It was not going to break her. She was supposed to be stronger than this, but she wasn't. Oh God, how much she wanted to cry, scream, and break things right now.

If Charlie and Lex could get it together again then why couldn't she and Max do the same? How come Charlie could forgive him for the numerous girls he probably slept with and she hated Max for the one? It was because that one wasn't just some random girl. Why did it have to be Sarah? Was there a reason why the ultimate deception had to be done? What had she done wrong? If he wanted Sarah then what was the point of even bothering with her? How could she be so foolish and naive? Guys always wanted Sarah over her. She always won and there was nothing Andrea could do about it. So why did she have to take the one guy that meant something to Andrea? Obviously she didn't seem to mean that much to him.

"Andrea," his voice echoed in her ears.

She instantly froze up completely and the breath hitched in her throat. What point was there to approach her now? A break-up was so evident for them it just about killed her. Why would he even bother to come to her? She would have to push him away for her sake.

"I'm leaving the reception early. What do you want?" she spat, voice bitter. In no way did she make a move to turn and face him. The moment it happened, she knew it would be that much harder, for she was still in love with the bastard. No matter what he did she'd love him, but all he could do was hurt her. So she'd jump ship at all costs.

"We need to talk. You keep ignoring me and you have a good reason... I know what I did, but..." his words left his lips uneasily. Still how he admitted his betrayal made her heart inflame with anger. She spun around with livid eyes.

"Talk?" she hissed, "You want to talk?!" her voice rose completely. To shout would be better than to cry. Screams were anger and tears were weakness. In no way would she ever be weak and vulnerable to him again.

"What else could there possibly be for us to ever have to palaver about again?"

He took a small step back as if her blatant tone of voice had actually harmed him.

She hoped it did, as much as he hurt her. There was nothing more he deserved than to be hurt. It was his turn; Sarah's too if karma existed.

"Andrea, please," he begged and stepped forward.

She instantly moved back, to stay out of touching range for as long as she could.

Max sighed and stopped coming towards her. He stayed where he was.

"I know what you think happened, but it wasn't like that. You don't understand. It was just..." he tried to explain, but she shook her head.

"I don't understand," her hand went to her chest, "I don't understand?!" she roared. The tears welled up in her eyes despite her best efforts.

"Tell me exactly what I don't understand, Max. That you slept with Sarah behind my back? That you two promised me there was nothing between you, not even in the past, and then this happened?! I mean what could possibly make you think anything you say would ever make it okay?!" She moved towards him in anger. Her hands dropped to her sides as if she was weak.

Max shook his head and reached up to touch her bare arm.

"Yes, we slept together, but it meant nothing. It's never meant anything, you know that. We were both drunk. You and I had just had a huge fight and Andrew broke her heart. We were both wasted and stupid. Both of us regretted it the next morning. You know I don't feel that way about her. I only feel that way about you... please," his voice broke a little as he begged.

She felt his hand reach up and try to wipe the tears, but she smacked it away. Max let it fall to his side, but the display of hurt from rejection was written all over his face.

"No, I don't know that!" she cried, "I have no idea that I mean anything to you Max. You slept with one of my best friends for God's sake! That meant something to me because you meant something to me. I showed you what you meant to me. I was there for you and I wanted you. You're the one who's never telling me those things! I was all in on this relationship, but you weren't. At times it doesn't even seem like you care, that I was just in this joke of a relationship all on my own. Sure you buy me nice things, hold my hand, and kiss me, but actions can only go so far. I need words; I need to hear that you feel for me as much as I do for you!" her angry sobs continued on as tears streamed down her face. She had even started to hit at his chest some. Her breathing became heavy as they stared at each other in silence.

"How?" Max asked, "What do you mean? What do you want me to do?" He sounded as if he was out of breath.

Andrea choked on her sobs and stared into his eyes. They were lost and confused. In no way did he feel how she felt about him. She loved him, but he never loved her. He couldn't even say it. So she'd have to stop.

"Nothing," she whispered, voice broken from tears. Slowly she backed away from him and shook her head.

"There's absolutely nothing you could ever do to fix this. We're over, for good. You can have Sarah, any other girl, or even be alone for all I care. I'm done," she shrugged her shoulders and picked up her purse.

"I'm done," she repeated, voice emotionless as she went towards the door. Max felt a tidal wave of panic hit him with an unbearable force.

"Andrea wait!" he called out. Slowly she stopped with her back to him. She hesitated, but then turned around. Her eyes were filled with water again. At any moment more tears would spill.

He needed to be the one to wipe them for her.

She looked at him and waited for him to say something.

Max knew there had to be something he could say, anything that would make things better. Nothing was impossible for him; he was Max Bass after all. There was a way to stop it from ending. Something, that would make her stay and work it all out. His father had told him about how he got his mother back. So there had to be something he had to say. Words that were new and for them, words that would save them. His eyes dropped from hers for a moment in shame. Then slowly he looked back up. He knew the moment his lips parted, they weren't it.

"I'm sorry," his voice broke. Her eyes fell from his.

"Not as sorry as me," she responded and left.

--

"I'm sorry," he slurred into her shoulder again.

Charlie kept her eyes forward and listened to her steps as they approached the elevator.

"Charlie, I'm so, so... so, so, so sorry." He drawled out each word in a drunken stupor.

"I know," Charlie said quietly so he wouldn't feel that he had to continue to repeat it. They stopped at the elevator and he was silent while she pushed the button, it arrived, and they got in. When it started up again though, he lifted himself off her shoulder support and stumbled in front of her.

"Ch-Charlie I-I..." Lex attempted to form words, but the difficulty level had clearly risen. She looked up at him and put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh... I know, okay? It's okay, just stop, Lex," she whispered quietly. The comfort attempt was clear in her voice.

Lex closed his eyes for a moment and then shook his head. He reached his arms out and wrapped them around her so he could pull them closer together. Charlie rubbed his back and rested her cheek against his chest.

"I need you, Charlie," he breathed. His volume was below a whisper, but she heard it. It was like for a moment the alcohol's stupidity wore off, but its sadness still held. The silence that fell after it was peaceful and terrible. Everything was bittersweet and all at once. Then the elevator stopped and dinged.

"Come on," she urged and went to pull away from him so he could step out. He immediately reached out for her and pulled her back to him.

"No! Don... Don't-don't leave me." His voice laced with fear. Charlie looked up at him and then shook her head.

"It's okay, I'm not leaving, but I need you to come with me," she explained.

Lex just stared at her though. So she held onto him, but moved from the elevator and he came too. She found the room she had gotten for herself, Andrea, and Sarah, but knew they would stay in Max's or Andrew's room. When they entered, she sighed and turned on a lamp in its hallway.

"Go get on the bed and lie down, Lex," she instructed and motioned down its small hallway. Lex hadn't moved though and leaned down, his head rested against her shoulder.

"Come with me," he replied, the alcohol in his voice evident again.

"I need to change first," she sighed. Lex held onto her tighter and she heard his breath choke up in his throat. He pulled away and looked right into her eyes with his.

"Please," he pleaded and she saw his eyes water up.

Charlie felt a pain in her chest and she knew her heart had broken, well more than it already had been. She nodded slowly and his face washed with relief. She then took his hand and intertwined their fingers. She led him to the bedroom part of the suite and lied down next to him. She closed her eyes for a moment as he pulled her closer.

"I'm so sorry," he said yet again. Charlie's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to look at him. He stared down at her with intensity.

"It's okay Lex. I'm just glad you came back to me," she admitted and pushed some of his hair out of his face. He looked away from her and she saw a few tears fall from his eyes. She breathed everything in and her heart felt such sorrow.

"I'm always hurting you," he choked out. Charlie turned his face towards her and shook her head.

"No, you're not, please Lex, stop it. It's okay, baby," she said with a sterner tone. She wanted him to stop feeling the way he did. His heart was breaking and because of it so was hers.

"But it's not okay, Charlie," he moaned. He moved and rested on the pillow right below her head. His eyes looked up at her like a lost child as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Why don't you just go to sleep for now, okay?" she asked. She wanted him to get off the subject, especially when he was so drunk. She felt him toss and turn in the bed as she stared up at the ceiling.

She wondered how his mind worked when he drank to such a degree. How had it functioned? All she knew was he was sad when he was drunk. Did that mean he hid it when he wasn't? That he was never really happy when he acted like he was? She felt as if she knew nothing anymore.

His head rested right on her shoulder and he tightened his arms around her, cradling her body. She relaxed, letting him do with her what he wanted. It was silent for a while and a part of her began to think he had passed out.

"Why didn't he want me?" Lex broke the silence. His voice cracked.

Charlie stilled against him, the breath taken right out of her. Her eyes fell back down on his as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. She reached a hand up and wiped them away quickly.

"Sometimes people let the ones they love the most go because they know that they'll be better off without them. Your dad didn't not want you, Lex he was just scared. It had nothing to do with you; it was him, his decision and his mistake. It wasn't your fault," she told him. Her voice cracked at the end and a small sob escaped her lips. She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand before they could trickle down her cheeks and betray her.

Even in his drunken state though, Lex saw them and frowned. He reached a hand up and touched her cheek to feel the tears against his fingertips.

"Don't cry, Charlie," he mumbled.

Charlie let out a large and short breath before she breathed in a quick one. She shook her head and faked a smile.

"I'm not crying, don't worry," she reassured him. He stared at her for a moment and then his frown was gone. He rested his head back on her shoulder. They lied like that for a while, in silence, in darkness, but most importantly in the warmth of each other. She knew after a while he had started to sober up.

He sighed.

"Are you going to leave me too, Charlie?" Lex questioned. She looked down at him, partly startled by the sudden noise, but he stared off into space.

"Never," she breathed. Her answer came without hesitation and she meant it with all her heart and soul. Lex nodded slowly, but his eyes never found hers.

"Why?" he asked.

She reached down and turned his cheek so that their eyes connected. He stared with his icy into her soft brown ones with intensity and longing. She then took his hand and wrapped her own around it, so that their fingers knitted tightly together.

They were together again, at least in her mind she thought they were. Now that he had returned, she would not let him go again. He needed her and she needed him. So she inhaled a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes.

There would be no point of return, but she wasn't looking for one.

"Because... I love you," Charlie admitted.

Her heart felt relief once those three words were out, but her chest still waited for a pain to hit it hard. Lex's breathing seemed to stop, eyes widened. His lips parted as if he would speak. She wondered if the alcohol still held him back from reality and what she had just said.

"I love you too," he repeated without struggle.

Charlie gasped and her chestnut orbs enlarged.

Had he just?

She had not expected him to say it back. What if he felt he had too? Or it was the alcohol? Her heart mended, but still stood on the edge.

"Lex, you don't have to say..." she started, but he cut her off with his lips.

She expected to taste alcohol and cigarettes, maybe even marijuana. She did at first, but then his mouth tasted sweet. It was like it took on a taste of the three heavy and beautiful words he had just told her. She kissed him and let him deepen it when he wanted to. She accepted his tongue when it asked to enter and let it explore her mouth completely.

She then felt his hands pull up her dress around her waist and her bare legs under him. She opened her eyes wide and stared at the ceiling as he kissed her neck. She felt her arms react without her and the dress go over them soon. It was thrown to the floor, left behind.

"Charlie," Lex whispered as his hands began to fondle with the strap of her underwear. Her legs tightened at having him so close to what her underwear kept hidden since he left.

Lex felt that and stopped his kissing. His head lifted and he stared down at her.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, his voice filled with fear of rejection.

Charlie bit her bottom lip and tried to think clearly. He was so broken and just wanted to be loved, but she'd never done it before. Her head shook and he smiled softly. She felt her heart loosen at his smile.

She then helped him take off his own jacket. It was abandoned with his shirt, and then his pants. He removed his boxers quickly and then kissed in between her breasts. A small moan escaped her lips as she felt him fondle with her underwear straps again. His hands slide them off with ease.

All she wanted was to feel him again. Only tonight would be different. She was completely naked under him and he was naked on top of her. He'd touch her in a way she had never been touched, too deep for any of their previous activities to ever have achieved.

"Don't regret me," Lex pleaded as he rubbed her inner thighs and came closer to her sensitive spot.

She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. Her body tingled in sensuous pleasure when his fingers grazed over the top of her clit. His head hovered over her hers and one hand abandoned its job below her waist to touch her cheek. He turned it so her eyes locked with his.

"I love you," Charlie said again. But it didn't come out as smooth since she felt herself shiver in delight under him. He slipped a finger inside of her and smiled when she gasped. He then kissed her lips softly, tugging at them with a bit of playfulness.

"I love you too," Lex assured her and then removed his fingers. She felt him lift up over her to prepare for entry.

She had never thought it would happen like it was, she wasn't prepared. She hadn't planned it out to be romantic. There were no candles or flowers. They hadn't even gone on a date earlier that night, like she always thought they would.

Yet, she wasn't upset about how it was happening either.

And then it happened.

He slipped into her. She let out a gasp of pain as he popped her cherry and drove in with full force. He started to pump in and out with much force, almost too much to bear. She let out a cry of pain. Immediately he eased up, concerned eyes upon her. He slowed and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, am I hurting you?" he asked.

"Just a little," she choked out.

"It's my first time, you're my first," Charlie admitted.

Lex only smiled, kissed her neck, and began to pump at a steady and comfortable pace. After a while, even with the pain, she felt extreme pleasure. She started to moan in delight as he began to thrust a bit deeper and speed up again. She started to breathe heavily and her arms reached up above her head. She grabbed the headboard as her body shivered and trembled in ultimate delight under him.

As he pumped in and out, her legs twitched while her bottom lip quivered. It felt unbelievable. For so long she had ached and shook with just his mere hand. Now she felt so much more. He was inside of her, they were connected completely. It made them both feel it too, complete.

Lex never felt this way before and he hadn't just meant physically. She loved him and he had loved her for a long time, even if he didn't know it. Now he knew what the feeling was though, the one he thought he'd never obtain. He wanted her to be his, like they were now forever. The thought of someone else even touching the territory he had marked tonight, made fury build within him. His thrusts came with more force and she struggled to keep up in breathing.

"No one else is allowed inside of you," he ordered. His voice was tense, but held much demand.

How he had ever thought she would want anyone else, was absurd. She knew no one could ever make her feel the way he did. She nodded quickly and moaned again as her peak approached.

"Come for me, love," Lex whispered huskily into her ear.

Charlie nodded eagerly as her eyes squeezed shut. Tension built up as the friction they created felt as if it would explode.

"Oh my God," she moaned. Her legs were out of control, if his body had not pressed hers down she would have flipped off the bed. She was hot, in so many forms. Her throat was dry, but between her thighs was soaked with wetness.

"Look into my eyes. I want to see how you look at me when it happens," Lex told her. Charlie nodded. Her eyes instantly flickered open and gazed into his. He smiled and she knew that he was near the end too.

"Charlie," he groaned. His body ached to explode, but he wanted them to come together... Or at least let her come first. Lex gritted his teeth and held back the physical pain laced with bodily pleasure. Finally her orgasm irrupted and he exploded inside of her.

"Lex!" Charlie cried out and pulled him into her again. He slowed his pace and fell against her form. Eyes blinked lazily, body released all tension, and she relaxed completely.

He moved to pull out, but she grabbed onto him. She was not ready to have him out of her yet. He smirked and stayed where he was. It may have sounded twisted, but the fact she found comfort in something like that made the butterflies in his stomach swarm uncontrollably.

"Don't yet," her dry voice proved her exhaustion, "Please..."

"Shh... I won't. It's okay," he assured her. His lips kissed her cheek and he felt as if his body would collapse.

Not wanting to apply pressure, he lifted some of his body weight off her. He knew that when it was someone's first time, especially if she were so tight like Charlie (Which no one had been, but they never mattered anyways), to yank out afterwards would cause extreme pain. The last thing he wanted to bring her was more discomfort. She was soar, probably raw and red. He felt bad, but no preparations had been made beforehand. A tear trailed down her cheek and he kissed it.

"It's going to hurt when you pull out all the way. Isn't it?" Charlie whispered meekly.

Lex nodded, but wished he could shake his head no for her. Anything she wanted, he felt the need to give to her. He always had this need, obsession almost, but now it had increased immensely. She loved him, someone loved him; Charlie Bass loved him! No one else was needed in his life as far as he was concerned. But no one would ever take her from him either, that he was sure of. Because he'd never let them.

"I'll be slow, gentle," Lex promised.

Charlie shut her eyes and mouthed okay.

His lips kissed her jaw line while he arched his hips carefully. She sucked in a sharp breath and winced.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," Charlie replied, although her voice made him question if that was what she truly thought. It was obvious, even after he pulled out completely, he caused the pain. He fell next to her and she turned on her side. A need to be closer again came over both of them.

He pulled her nearer to him protectively, but exhaustion approached both.

"I won't hurt you again," Lex promised.

They both knew he was not referring to what had just transpired. Charlie blinked back a few tears and held onto him.

"I love you... That won't ever change."

She knew when he lied and was certain that he had not, because it had been the truth. With a final sigh, he closed his eyes. Sleep approached him, but for the first time in a while he prayed to wake-up again in the morning.

"I love you too."

He knew that he would.

–

**A/N:** Wow, I think this was one of my favorite chapters I've written in a while! Okay so besides the computer having to be fixed and such there is another reason the chapter took so long. You can blame Lex. Here is where he really was: http : / / www . twilightitalia . com/home/wp-content/uploads/2009/06/sturridge_pattinson . jpg (remove the spaces). So blame R-Patt for that one lol. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

Also I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are praying that this is not the case. Oh and I also answered some anonymous reviews below!

--

Reply To: ()

I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and the fact that I do my best to show so many different types of relationships. So you think Jason may not be a bad guy? Well perhaps later in the story you will learn more about him.

It is perfectly alright to be disappointed with how Max handled the situation, just remember his age. His is only sixteen and not even a junior in high school. I know it is no excuse, but like you said "Just like Chuck, the Bass men may not be UES saints, but we adore them". I could not agree more with you.

Yes, Charlie is getting back to herself. I'm actually excited for the readers to see this other side of her when her friends need her. It is very much like Blair was with Serena towards the end of Season 1.

I think I would die of happiness if we got a Baby Bass on the show, especially one like my adorable little E.

I do not think we will ever get enough C/B btw. Thanks so much for the review! It is so sweet of you to take the time and I really appreciate it.

XOXO,

Shelby

--

Reply To: Eli Westwick

Thank you so much for such kind words, they truly do mean a lot to me. I do hope this chapter succeeded in keeping it from being a predictable story, especially the Charlie/Lex storyline turn that has been taken.

XOXO,

Shelby

--

Reply To: :) ()

Well there may have not been details of Sarah and Max having sex, but I do hope the steamy scene in the beginning of the chapter between and Chuck/Blair was to your satisfaction. Thanks so much for the review!

XOXO,

Shelby

--


	50. Lex In Real Life

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **Lex In Real Life**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied red lip gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No".

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who is reviewing. I fear this story has lost many readers, but that I am so appreciative of those who still enjoy it. I just wanted to say to check out http : / / thefabfoursite . livejournal . com / (remove the spaces) if you have not already. Oh and I also reviewed to anonymous reviews below.

**Important Note: **I have sent as many messages possible, but if you would like to be put on the email alert system for spoilers of _**Breakfast at the Basses**_ then please send me your email with your fanfiction penname at my email: starfgirl3529 yahoo . com (remove the spaces). I will not longer be sending alerts on spoilers through private messaging because I have to do it one by one and that takes forever. So just let me know.

Oh and I RECOMMEND 'Remember Me', it gave me so much more respect for R-Patt and was such an amazing movie! DO NOT LET ANYONE TELL YOU THE ENDING THOUGH!

**Sorry for double update. There were some mistakes that were bothering me to a point where I had to fix them. **

--

Charlie frowned with her eyes closed as she felt the sun shine in from the window and hit her face. She turned her head into the pillow for a moment. Between her legs felt sore and then she remembered. She lost her virginity last night. She lost it to Lex and he said _I love you_. Her head turned back towards the window and she opened her eyes. It was then she realized his hands were no longer around her waist and panic overwhelmed her. She sat up frantically and looked around.

"Lex?" she called out, but he wasn't in the bed with her.

Had he left her again?

"Lex?!" Her voice rose in panic.

"I'm here."

She heard him and her head snapped towards a chair in the corner of the room. He sat in it, only now in his boxers. He had the chair turned so he looked right at the bed. Charlie sighed with relief. She then felt a chill and realized she was completely naked. She pulled the sheet up around her exposed breasts and looked back up at him.

"I thought you left," she uttered.

He shook his head and stared directly into her eyes.

"Are you still sore?" he asked.

Charlie nodded slowly and bit her bottom lip.

"Just a little…" Her voice trailed off into a very low volume. She didn't want him to be annoyed with how inexperienced she was or anything. She was sure plenty of other girls he was with got up right after they had sex and was ready for another go around.

"Sorry," Lex responded. His eyes fell from hers for a moment and he stared at his hands.

"Why are you over there? Did I do something wrong? Do you want me to leave?" Questions came from her lips uncontrollably. It was what she did when she was nervous, rambled like an idiot. Her nerves calmed just a bit when she looked to him again though. Their eyes connected.

Lex smiled and shook his head. Her thoughts were crazy. She was amazing and did nothing wrong. The last thing he wanted was for her to leave. He needed her. He loved her.

"No, you didn't and I want you to stay here. I was just watching you sleep, and listening. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" he asked with raised eyebrows. His voice turned playful.

Charlie blushed and looked down as Lex got up and walked over to her. A smile graced his lips and he turned her chin up towards him. He wanted her to look in his eyes, always.

"You said _Mrs. Charlie Sparks_." His tone showed how pleased that had made him. However, it couldn't stop her eyes as they widened. She got up from the bed and blushed all over, literally.

"Um, Charlie..." Lex looked over her fully exposed body. He fully appreciated the view, but did not want to gawk at her to a creepy level. Unfortunately, that was hard to control if she insisted on prancing about like that. He licked his lips, but then shook his head and cleared his throat. He needed to stay focused.

She turned around to question him and then saw herself in the mirror. She gasped and dove under the covers, back in the bed. He let out a chuckle and reached under them. His strong arms pulled her into his lap with ease. But to make her feel comfortable, he also took the blanket and wrapped it around them.

"It's okay, I've seen all there is to see," Lex mused with a heinous smirk. Then his lips delicately kissed the peak of her chest. She giggled and pushed his head back up.

He grinned, "So _Mrs. Charlie Sparks_?"

"I was delusional," she said quickly with a roll of her eyes. Okay, so yes she had a dream about marrying him, but that was only because she had just been at a wedding and last night was such a huge deal for them and their relationship. The two simply merged together, without her permission.

"And I'm in love." He smiled tenderly and lied his head down beside hers on the pillow. His hand took hers and intertwined them both together in unity.

"Was I..." her lips pursed, "Was I good at _it_?"

Lex glimpsed at her and couldn't help, but grin like an idiot. His head shook. In no way did he want her to ever think something like that. Teasing her a bit wasn't all that wrong either though.

"No," her face fell and he chuckled, "You were amazing."

She smiled and then buried her face in his chest.

"Since when did you become so shy?" he inquired with a warm chuckle.

She pulled her face from his chest and placed her hand there instead. Her eyes stared at it for a while, but then found his again.

"Since... I don't know," Charlie blushed, once again all over.

Lex pulled the covers up around her and locked his hips with hers. His leg then wedged in between hers to connect them together. She watched silently and allowed him to place his hand around her hip and use the other to bring her closer by touching her bare bottom. After that, he leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Did you enjoy it?" he whispered into her hair. She nodded as he kissed her bare breasts and let out a small moan. His hands then ran down to between her legs.

Alas, she had to hold up her own hand to stop him.

"Wait, it's... still sore," she admitted. Hopefully that wouldn't upset him. After all, he was Lex Sparks and sex was his... well thing.

"Alright," he nodded and removed his hands. He simply placed them in different locations, one back around her waist, and the other brought to trace his fingers over her breasts. It was so weird how comfortable she felt to watch him do something like that. It felt delicate and sweet, but sexy and pleasurable at the same time.

He looked up at her slowly and smiled.

"I really do love you, Charlie Bass. I didn't say it because I was drunk or high. I said it because I meant it," Lex asserted. Charlie felt the breath hitch in her throat and a small smile came to her lips.

"Lex Sparks, you were the first boy I ever kissed, the first boy I ever made love with, and you're the fist boy I've ever fell in love with," she clarified. Her hand then reached down and placed the locket that hung by her breasts in her hands. He watched it and smiled as he remembered when he gave it to her. She looked back up at him.

"Do you still have the key?"

"To your heart?" he asked and touched it, "Always."

Her body was brought closer to him and he kissed her. She dropped the locket and her hand reached up to tangle itself in his hair. A small groan escaped her lips and she pulled away for air. He let out a titter as he breathed in the oxygen he missed out on. Her smile then saddened some and she reached a hand up to his cheek.

"You're going to be okay then?" She was going to help him through all that bothered him. They couldn't do it in one day, but gradually. Her tone sounded so concerned.

He hated to think it, but knew she had a right to sound that way.

She knew it could upset him. That he could get up and leave and never look back if she brought up something he didn't like, but she had to try. Last night she had never seen him like that and it hurt her. She didn't want to see it again and she didn't want him to go through with it again.

Lex's smirk fell, as did his eyes.

"I really don't want to talk about last night. What happened before you gave yourself to me at least." Finally, he met her gaze again.

"How do I know you won't run from me again then?" She continued as her hand reached up to stroke his cheek. Part of her screamed not to sound so vulnerable, but she couldn't help it. She had admitted that she loved him, gave her virginity to him. If he ran now, she'd be utterly destroyed with rejection.

"I won't, if I have to run from anything it won't be you." Lex's voice was serious in a reassuring way as he shook his head.

Charlie nodded slowly to signify that she understood him. She wanted to press further, but also didn't want to scare him off or annoy him to the point where he wanted to get away from her. Her eyes fell to her locket again and she fiddled with it. It was placed right between her breasts, surprisingly not intended to tease him whatsoever.

He watched her slowly and titled his head forward. His lips kissed her chest delicately.

A great big grin grew on her lips as she felt electricity shoot through her veins. He kissed his way back up to her visage and hovered over her. A hand reached up, one of his, and tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Want to do it again?" A flash of his infamous smirk was present and he raised his eyebrows. Charlie couldn't help, but giggle at his expression. He looked like a small child begging his mother to buy him candy.

"I'm really raw," she stressed. It had been said earlier, but obviously he had not realized how tender she was. In fact, she thought now that perhaps she had not either. It felt as if she may never walk again... well at least without that pain between her legs.

"That's alright," he sighed.

That was why when his hand roamed down her stomach and swooped in her inner thigh, she became more confused.

"Lex," she warned. His lips silenced her when he kissed her softly.

"Shh, I know how to make it feel better," he vowed and let his fingertips brush over the top of her center.

Charlie threw him a hesitant look, but it faltered as he started to massage her inner thighs. It was as if his hands were magic. She realized how much she had missed those hands when he was gone. In no way were they better than his _friend_ last night, but they were still pretty damn amazing. They soothed her legs which were pained from spreading and on occasion he would somehow find a way to relieve the pain from his thrusts.

"That feels so good," she complimented him with a moan.

Lex beamed at the compliment and kissed her neck. Her body started to twitch under him.

"There," he whispered into her ear and fell beside her. She frowned at his immediate stop, but when his arms pulled her to him she found her comfort again. His fingers stroked her cheek and then his lips kissed her nose.

"You do realize you're completely naked and pressed against me right?" he chuckled. Her modesty had completely gone with her leg wrapped around him and her breasts squished against his chest. She quickly blushed at his words and pulled away. He cradled her back and shook his head.

"Oh no, that was not an invitation for you to leave, Bass."

"I cannot believe I lost my virginity to you," Charlie stated with shock still present in her tone. It had been the last thing she planned to do when she got up the previous morning. She hadn't thought of it at all. Her eyes slowly lifted to meet his.

"Lex, do you think I'm easy now?" Her stomach twisted into nervous knots.

He couldn't find it more adorable.

"You are anything, but easy, Charlie. Not to mention you made me hard as fuck," Lex smirked.

Charlie rolled her eyes, but the grin on her own face gave away how much she enjoyed that fact.

"You are so heinous," she scoffed. One look into her eyes and he knew she was only teasing him.

"And you know that you missed it, lover."

She turned towards him and raised her eyebrows at his immediate cockiness.

"Same old Lex Sparks," Charlie commented, voice dry.

"I do hope that won't be a problem." His expression did not falter, but she saw him sweat. Was he actually worried that she did not want him after all that had happened?

"Keep it that way." Her tone was warm, her ruby lips tugged into a smile. She then pulled him in for a kiss. He gladly accepted.

--

"I'll wait in the limo. Do you want me to take Ephram and put his clothes back on?" Blair asked. Her eyes flickered to her son who smiled proudly. In the elevator while her and her husband were _distracted_, he had stripped down in all his naked glory. Before they reached the first floor, she only managed to put his diaper back on. Luckily it was summer and he wasn't going to catch a cold.

"No, mama, stay wit dada," Ephram protested. His mischievous little grin hinted why he really wanted to stay with his father. His bag of clothes happened to be in the limo, not with them.

"You go ahead," Chuck laughed with a nod. "He's a Bass. I believe it's self-explanatory and acceptable, considering his young age." He winked at his wife.

"Alright, be good, boys. Mother will be waiting in the limo. I have a few calls to make." She pecked Chuck on the lips and then Ephram insisted that he give her a kiss on the cheek. After that, she went out the front doors. Chuck watched and then walked up to the front desk. Before they returned home, he had a few things to sort out.

"Mr. Bass, I do hope the reception went well for your _friends_," the front desk man, his employee, greeted. The man wore a huge, suck-up worthy smile.

"Yes, it did. Can you please call the manager for me? Tell him Mr. Bass needs him to bring what he requested from him last night," Chuck told him. He was very discreet about it. The point was not to let the world know what he was doing.

"Of course, I'll be right back." The man nodded obediently and then went into the office door, located behind the desk. Chuck waited as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Down, dada," Ephram whined. He pushed his small hands against his father as he tried to actually jump down. Because of that, Chuck almost dropped him. To save his son from falling to the floor, he had to bend down and stand him on his feet.

"Stay right here," Chuck ordered. His voice was not harsh, but stern. Lately, he had to be that way with Ephram. Nothing like Bart though, just sterner. It wasn't that Chuck had to be like his father, but that Ephram was too much like Chuck. His son seemed to dislike order to a hatred level more and more each day.

"Okay, dada," his son agreed. He had such an innocent tone; his father should have realized it was too good to be true. But the hotel manager returned and Chuck was distracted.

"Mr. Bass," the hotel manager smiled.

"Morning," Chuck nodded and leaned in closer, "I believe you have confiscated any cameras from the press outside the hotel last night." He spoke of when Lex had shown up to the reception and stormed in.

"Of course," the manager nodded.

"Destroy them," Chuck commanded. He then began to discuss other business in the hotel that needed to be taken care of. His son watched him from the ground with wide, curious eyes.

"Dada," Ephram whined. He tugged on his father's pants, but the older Bass did not notice. The younger one huffed and then dropped to his hands and knees. Something caught his eye and he crawled around the corner. He was focused on the pattern of the carpet when he bumped into something.

"Owe," he complained. Ephram pushed himself into a sitting position and looked up with a scowl. He was confused when he saw a man he did not know.

"You look lost," the older man stated with a dark chuckle.

"You na dada." Ephram pointed with a frown and shook his head.

The man nodded with a smirk, "I'm glad we agree on that, kid. Although, I must admit, I wouldn't mind being dada if I could have your mama."

"Mama," Ephram mimicked.

"Yes, your mama. Tell me, this is her, right?" The man bent down and held up a photograph. It was of Blair from the reception last night. She had Ephram on her lap.

"My mama," the baby grinned. He tried to snatch it.

"Mine!"

"No," the man pulled it away and stood up, "not yours. Mine."

"Bad," Ephram sounded. He pointed at the man again and glared.

"Just like your father," the man smirked.

"Now, if you'll excuse me little one I must be on my way." With that the man turned and left.

Ephram watched and then stood up. He stumbled back around the corner to see his father. Chuck was already freaking out. He came towards his child with crazed eyes.

"Ephram Bass, don't you ever do that again!" Chuck shouted. His face flashed with worry as he swept him up into his arms. Ephram squirmed while his father hugged him tightly and told him over and over again to never wander off. When he finally stopped, Chuck started out the door. Ephram watched behind his father's back and saw the man from before now watching them.

"Na dada, na dada," the baby urged.

"Daddy is right here," Chuck corrected. He didn't bother to look around or understand what his son really meant. Instead he proceeded to go out the door and tell his son again that he couldn't run off. Little did he know that was the least of his problems.

Jack Bass watched with a sinister smirk as they left.

--

Charlie and Lex lied side by side on his bed. He wanted to go somewhere familiar eventually, so they left the other hotel room and returned to suite 1812. She was scared to leave him; terrified when she came back he wasn't going to be there anymore. Plus, he seemed to want her to be there, he _loved _her being beside him.

"I love you," Lex told her again, voice just above a whisper.

Charlie turned her cheek on the pillow to look at him. A soft smile graced her ruby lips and she scooted closer to him.

"I really do, you know? I always have. Even when I didn't know what it was," he continued.

She stared at him. This entire thing still surprised her some. She knew how hard it was for him to open up, to say 'I love you', but when he said things like that too? It was one of the best dreams, too good for her to even, ever, actually have.

"I love you too," she replied, without any hesitation. It was the next part that required a deep breath. There was something she wanted to ask him, something she needed to ask him. Slowly, her almond-shaped brown eyes moved back up to connect with his blue ones.

"But… why couldn't you take me with you? I thought when we fell asleep things were good between us. I know we were both a little shaken up, but I would have gone with you. Why didn't you want to take me to Chicago?" She felt stupid with all the questions that sputtered from her lips. Hopefully, he wasn't going to take offense to it, think her selfish. Really she just wanted to know what she could have done to make him take her.

"Charlie," Lex breathed. His blue eyes saddened at her words and there was a pang in his heart. It was not that he wasn't aware of how much he leaving her hurt her, but what she said now, it hit him more. She sounded like a little girl. Did she honestly think he didn't want to take her to Chicago with him? That he wanted to leave her behind? That wasn't what he wanted. It was what he felt was the right thing to do, but now he knew he was too selfish and for some strange, amazing reason, she needed him too.

"I didn't want to leave you behind," he clarified and shook his head.

"I just saw how much I was hurting you. I thought I needed to go find out why I'm so screwed up and let you move on. I wanted you to be happy, be so much better, like you could be… which is sadly without me. But then I learned something, I'm not that benevolent. I've never been the knight in shining armor and I never will be. It's selfish to be with you because I love you so much, when I know you could be better, do better. But I'll continue to be a narcissistic being if it means having you. I love you so much, it consumes me. I can't _be _without you, Charlie. I just can't."

When his speech was finished she stared at him in awe. He was perfect and so was everything he said. It brought joy to her heart, but at the same time sadness. She needed to make him see he wasn't selfish for being with her. There was no one better than him for her. She refused to ever love anyone, especially the way her heart committed to him in their love.

Charlie sucked in a deep breath. Tears were in her eyes, but they weren't for mourning. They were a somewhat bittersweet mixture made for them.

"I don't want a knight in shining armor. I don't want someone who's perfect. And most of all Lex, I don't want or love anyone, but you. You're perfect for me. You love me despite all my faults, my weaknesses…"

"You don't have any of those things," he protested. Lex refused to let anyone put _his_ Charlie down, even herself.

"I do, Lex," she laughed, partly on the sad side.

"A lot of people don't like me, girls especially. Even Andrea at times looks at the things I do and wonders how I could be such a heartless person, such a pretentious bitch. Most are afraid to say it to me, but I see it in their eyes or hear it in their whispers. There are so many better people, kinder hearted, than me. One of them being you…" Her hands reached up and brushed back some of his hair. He closed his eyes as they slid down his cheek, down his neck, and then linked around it.

"They're wrong," he muttered. His eyes then opened, not so kind looking for those she had spoken of.

"They don't know you like I do. None of them, not even Andrea, are allowed to see you like that. And if they do then they have to do it with respect. And if they still think that way? Who cares, they don't matter. You can't even consider their opinions worthy Charlie. Yes, we're both selfish people, I more than you I might add, but we're better than most when it comes down to it. How many people can honestly claim the help and love you've given to your friends, your family, and to people like me? They can't," he sighed with frustration and shook his head again.

"They just can't."

"Lex," she laughed half heartedly, "It was a point I made. They're not here attacking me, calm down baby."

"I will not. I mean was my absence really enough time for these insignificant subordinates to think they can just try and belittle my girlfriend? Who gave you those looks, who whispered?" He started to get worked up, his eyes livid almost. By the look on her face he knew she thought it overprotective, even for him. He also knew that she probably didn't understand all of his reasoning.

He had hurt her, badly. Although he tried to do it where others couldn't see the direct hurt, he failed. Gossip Girl of course got involved and made everything ten times worse. Everyone knew she wasn't at her strongest, which pissed him off even more. He didn't want people to see her weaknesses. He hated that him running like a coward could be seen as an advantage for people who wanted to get to her when she was wounded. But what killed him most? He realized that if something worse had happened, if a person like Ella wanted to destroy her with hurtful words or someone like Asher in… other ways, he wouldn't have been there. He was supposed to protect her; he felt the need to do so. And he failed.

"Lex…"

His eyes snapped back to hers when she spoke. He wondered what his face had been like during his whole thought process. But he put that thought aside and focused on her again.

"I don't mean this to hurt you, but to prove that you leaving was something I never want to go through again. No matter what anyone did to me, it wouldn't have mattered. Nothing mattered. It sounds pathetic, but you leaving, it was too much hurt to deem any from others attempts significant," Charlie concluded.

Slowly he nodded, but still didn't look too happy.

"Fine," he tucked a curl behind her ear, "I'll calm down as long as you promise me one more thing." A small smirk hit his lips and made her wonder.

"What?" she asked completely baffled.

Lex pressed his forehead against hers and looked her straight in the eye.

"Don't ever relate the word _pathetic _to yourself again."

A huge smile appeared on her lips.

"I promise," she nodded.

Pleased with her promise, they sealed it with a kiss.

--

Max puffed his cigarette as he walked back and forth outside his building. He stopped and took his phone out of his pocket. He needed to call her. Sure, he had done it a million times and she didn't answer, but if he stopped trying then she'd think he didn't care. And he did care. Damn it he cared about her more than he thought capable.

"Please pick-up," Max sighed. He hit her number, which was on his speed dial, and put the phone to his ear. It rang once and then twice.

The line picked up.

He practically jumped at his surprise. His stomach twisted into nervous knots. He checked to make sure it wasn't just the call being dropped, but no it was indeed connected.

"Andrea," Max breathed, "are you there?" He waited, but there was no response.

She breathed, but that was all he heard.

"Look, don't hang up. Just… would you please talk to me?" he asked. He was begging and that was something that Max Bass never did. But for her, he knew that he had to. He wanted to if it meant she'd forgive him or at least if she'd talk to him.

But she didn't say anything.

"I'm so, so sorry. It was the biggest mistake of my life, I swear to God. I know that you have every right to be mad, but I need to make this up to you. I need you to talk to me, please," Max pleaded.

Still, no words came.

"Alright, let's do this in person then. I'll come over and talk to you then, okay? You can even hit me if you want. Hell, I'm risking getting my ass kicked by your dad and brother, but you're worth it. You do know that, don't you?" He waited anxiously. Surely, he'd get a response to that.

Andrea hung up the phone.

"Fuck," Max cursed. He shoved it back into his pocket and pinched the bridge of his nose. His eyes flickered to the parking garage.

"I'm still coming," he stated. He then nodded and headed towards the garage. He'd go to her house and if she wouldn't answer the door, then he'd wait outside until she did. Or her father called the owner of the building and had him escorted out. Okay, so if he got arrested… well as soon as he got out he'd still find a way to get to her. There just wasn't any other option.

--

Andrea shoved her phone back into her purse and wiped at her eyes. She wasn't crying. It was just because the Hamptons was hot and her eyes were… sweating or something. That was definitely probable. It had to be. She was fine. In fact, her father deciding to go to the Hampton's to avoid the press, was just what she needed. She didn't need to think about anything at her vacation home. Nothing was real. That was how she dealt.

"Andrew," she called. Her brother had disappeared a couple hours ago. She suspected he was on their boat. With a sigh, she climbed off the dock and got onto it. That was when she noticed that he had to be on the boat. The windows were completely fogged up and it smelled like pot.

"Shit," Andrea cursed. She opened up the door and coughed. Andrew was inside. He stared up at her with a blank expression. There were weed buds, bongs, and then beer bottles spread around him.

"What have you done to yourself?" She shook her head in disapproval, but her voice was laced with sympathy. Instantly, she went towards him and sat down. She brushed back some of his hair with gentle hands.

"Andrea… mom… dad… Sarah… nobody… nobody gives a-a fuck," Andrew mumbled. His voice was low and he continued to repeat it over and over again. She knew everything he spoke of, but didn't want to acknowledge it.

He looked so lost and broken. His eyes were red, but no only from his high state. He had been crying. That much was obvious. Andrew was a mess. And even worse, it reminded her of a certain boy she never wanted to think about again. She had found… Max in similar situations before.

"No," Andrea sighed. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. She had to get him out of her mind. He didn't matter to her. She had cried enough over him. He wasn't worth it. Her eyes opened when she heard her older brother start to speak louder.

"Everything… it is so-so fucked up, Drea. Mom and dad," his voice broke, "now Sarah and-and Max. I-I'm supposed to be setting this shining example for the Archibald family and now… now school's gonna start and I don't see the point. What's the point?" Andrew slurred. His eyes begged her for an answer.

"I don't know," Andrea admitted. A tear slid down her cheek as she listened to him.

"Drea," Andrew gasped. His hand reached up and wiped at the tear.

"I'm fine," she assured him. He shook his head and scowled.

"I-I… I'm gonna kick his ass." Andrew nodded with confidence. It seemed like the only logical thing for him to do in his current, blurred state of mind. He couldn't fix the other stuff, so he'd take out all his anger on Max. He had reason too after all.

"Don't," Andrea begged. More tears slid down her cheeks and she fell against him. She didn't know why she was telling him not to, but she just was.

Andrew did not respond, but just swallowed the rest of his last beer bottle. When he was finished, he threw it at the wall. Andrea watched as it shattered like her heart.

--

"Lex, I think you should eat something," Charlie told him. Her tone of voice was stern, but her eyes looked on him with sympathy. She had a feeling that he had either gotten a joint or shot of alcohol past her. Not that she'd guilt trip him for it. Even if it wasn't the best habit, it calmed him and was familiar. As long as he didn't go overboard like he had the night of the reception and most likely many before that.

"I'm not hungry," Lex refuted and shook his head. He sat up for a moment and fixed the pillows behind him. Then he lied back down and pulled her close to him. His nose nuzzled into her mahogany colored curls and he closed his eyes. He loved the smell of her shampoo. Not only was it heavenly, but also made him feel safe. She had the same shampoo since about birth, he knew it. And he had caught a whiff of a lot of other girl's hair, but it never had the same aroma Charlie's did.

"Please, let me send to the kitchen for lunch. I could call and get you a Roasted Turkey Club or something. Anything you want, they will send it up without question. No one is going to bother us," she stressed. When he still looked hesitant, she spoke up again quickly.

"Okay, so if you are not extremely hungry then we could just get an appetizer. I know how much you love the Artisanal Cheese Plate." She touched his arm and nodded her head eagerly. The little voice in the back of her mind continued to repeat, _he needs to eat Charlie_, _you need to take care of him_, over and over again.

"I don't _love _something as miniscule as a dish, Charlie. In fact, in the present moment I sort of hate everything and everyone, except for you. Look at you; you're the only one who is here even giving a shit that I didn't overdose last night. A simple phone call from anyone would have been nice," Lex scoffed. Finally, some of his inner emotions had leaked into words, even if they were presented in a sarcastic and bitter way.

"Lex, I just think everyone is trying to give you space. I mean all our friends, well they know you and that you don't want to be bothered. And…" she trailed off. She did not want to admit the rest. Now she felt as if he may be gravely upset with her if he learned of her discussion with Georgina.

"Yeah and my whore of a mother is probably off on her honeymoon by now, great excuse," he muttered. His blue eyes looked far more crest fallen then his scowl let on. She ran a nervous hand through her hair and bit her bottom lip. Lex noticed and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What are you keeping from me?" His words were not harsh, but rather curious in an almost hurt way. He also seemed anxious, like he was expecting the worst. When their eyes connected, she was done. She wasn't going to lie to him. That wasn't how she wanted to start their relationship, well their new relationship.

"I'm the reason your mom is staying away. I-I went to see her when you were gone and I said some things, horrible things, but I did it to protect you. I told her that she was a cold hearted bitch for being more preoccupied with her stupid wedding than her own son. Then I blamed her for what happened with Johnny and taunted her about how this marriage was likely to fall apart too. But then she started to tell me that I," Charlie grew slightly angry as she remembered, "That I didn't know anything about her or her son."

"What did you do then, Charlie?" Lex prompted. She did not look at him, but down, lost in the memory. He however, kept his eyes on her. He studied her demeanor.

"I told her she didn't either, but that she was right about one thing. I told her that I didn't know her nor did I care too. Then I said that she was the reason you moved out and she was a horrible mother and person who wasn't capable of showing you love. Then when she tried to keep some pride, I shot her down again and said that she knew everything I was talking about and that was why she was such an unhappy person. But the last part is probably what kept her away, Lex. I told her that when you came back that I was going to love you and make you feel loved more than she ever did and keep you as far away from her as possible. Then I told her that she could rot in hell, and then I left." Once she was done, Charlie closed her eyes. She was prepared for him to yell and scream at her. He'd probably tell her to get the hell out.

"Charlie…" Lex started.

"I know, I'm sorry and it was none of my business to do that, but I was in bitch mode, Lex. I felt extremely determined and protective over you. I thought that what I was doing was keeping you safe, but now I sound so stupid. I-I…" She struggled with her words in stupid stutter.

"Thank you," Lex interjected.

"Excuse me?" Charlie looked up at him in shock. What did he mean, 'thank you'. Didn't he want to tell her to stay out of his life, his family, and stop hovering or something? She expected him to be defensive and pissed. But he wasn't.

Lex rubbed his temples and sighed. He then took her hands and looked directly into her eyes.

"You told her everything I have always wanted to, but never had the courage to. And you told her you loved me, you told someone other than me that you loved me and believed that I was capable of loving you back. You… fuck, how do you always do this?" Lex sighed in exasperation and shook his head.

"You know how to turn me into mush, to make me feel so-so-so worthy and relieved, and safe." He rested his forehead against hers.

"So you don't hate me?" She was still baffled.

He pulled back and frowned in confusion as well. Didn't she hear what he said?

"How could I hate you, Charlie? You're the only one who has gone against my mother about how she treats me; heck, do you remember the whole Johnny situation? You were ready to confront him if your dad and I wouldn't have stopped you," Lex stressed. He'd never be the way he was now with anyone, but her. But that was it, his point. She wasn't anyone. She was Charlie Bass and she loved him. She protected him, since they were little.

"Well people always protect the ones they love," Charlie told him with the softest of voices.

"And you love me," Lex nodded. It wasn't a question; he could see it in her eyes. His lips tugged up into a modest grin.

"I think we've established that, yes," she laughed lightly.

"Kiss me." His voice was sounded demanding, but he wanted to feel her lips against his. He wanted to thank her since his words always sounded so jumbled and messed up.

"Do not order me around, Sparks. If you want a kiss then you kiss me," Charlie countered. She sent him a playful look and gave a small push to his chest.

That was what he loved about her. Well one of the things he loved about her. She didn't take his orders like other girls did. She may have wanted the kiss, but she refused to give up the challenge she always provided him with. Luckily, he knew how to play along.

"If you kiss me I'll let you order me food. I know you want a healthy boyfriend." He winked at her.

"Well considering my father owns this establishment you really can't stop me from ordering anything I want to. In fact…" she started to say, but he cut her off.

"Charlie, shut-up and kiss me," Lex commanded. Her lips looked more and more tempting as she spoke. It just wasn't fair for her to tease him like that.

"Why must you be so difficult, Alexander?" Charlie rolled her eyes. She still made no move to kiss him.

"Less talking, more kissing." He leaned in and nodded.

"Fine, you win," she muttered.

"We both knew I would," he chuckled. She shot him a shocked look and dropped her mouth open.

"Why I never…"

Lex kissed her.

--

Max walked up to Andrea's house. He felt extremely uneasy, but didn't let that stop him. Whatever happened, if he at least saw her because of it, then it'd be worth it. His hand knocked on the door and he waited. He started to tap his foot and realized as the minutes passed, no one answered.

"Come on, Andrea, open up!" He started to bang on the door. Someone had to acknowledge him. He moved his hand back to hit it again, but then it opened. He jumped back.

"Maxwell Bass," William Vanderbilt greeted. It was Andrea's uptight grandfather. The man looked at him sternly, but kept a sense of politeness. He was indeed the perfect politician.

"Mr. Vanderbilt," Max forced a smile as he spoke, "I'm here to see Andrea. I really, really need to talk to her." He was sure that he could handle the old man in front of him. If Andrea was inside, then Max would get to her.

"I'm sorry Maxwell, but Andrea, Andrew, and their father are unavailable for the rest of the summer," William replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the younger man questioned. He furrowed his brow and leaned against the doorframe. It was a rude move, but he didn't give a shit.

"Well if you'd come in and join me for a drink, I'd be happy to explain a few things." William then stepped back and opened up the door. The teenage boy stayed where he was for a few moments, but then sighed and came inside. He followed the older man to the bar.

"I take it you're a Scotch man, like your father," William chuckled.

"Yeah, now cut the small talk, Gramps. Tell me why Andrea is, as you put it, unavailable for the rest of the summer," Max scoffed. He got straight to the point and spared all pleasantries.

"And I had so hoped to keep this civil," William sighed. He then handed Max his drink. His expression suddenly changed. It was much sterner, even harsh in a way.

"Here it is, Maxwell. When I say that my granddaughter is unavailable for the rest of the summer, I mean she is somewhere where I am not going to tell you. She doesn't want to see you and she won't. I am now going to ask you respect her wishes. In fact, I think it would do us all a lot more good, if you kept away from her even when she does come back," William asserted. His eyes lowered as he looked down on Max.

"You're not honestly telling me that I'm not good enough are you? Do you have any idea who my father is?" Max scoffed. He set down his drink and tried his best to contain his anger. Who the hell did Andrea's grandfather think he was?

"Although your father is a respectable man son, Andrea is part of the Vanderbilt family. And because of that, she does not need someone with your history. Do not think that I lack the well awareness of your delinquent worthy behavior." William lowered his voice and crossed his arms.

Max stared at him, completely silent. Someone was actually saying it, that he didn't deserve Andrea. Sure he had always felt it, but never before had someone said it. He suddenly felt unworthy and angry at the world for it. He didn't know why the hell the old man's words affected him so much, but they did.

"Now, I have some business to take care of, but I believe we do have an understanding. I'm sure you can see yourself out," William concluded. He then went off in a casual manner, like they conversation they had was so normal. Max just stood there, but not for long. He suddenly felt a burning yearn for alcohol, a lot of it.

--

Chuck walked into the kitchen. He saw his wife and his youngest son. Ephram was in his highchair and Blair was in front of him with a bottle. She held it out to him in a pleading manner.

"Ephram, just try the bottle for mommy, alright?" Blair asked sweetly. She put her hand forward again to offer it to him.

"No, mama," Ephram refused. He knocked the bottle out of her hands and shook his head. Then he tried to grab at her top.

"Yum, yums." He pointed towards her breasts.

"What are you two doing?" Chuck inquired, eyebrows raised. He spared a light chuckle as he picked up the bottle and watched his wife sigh tiredly.

"It's time," she took the bottle from him, "that Ephram goes to bottles. Now, drink from this, baby." Blair set down the bottle with force on the tray of his highchair.

"No!" her son screamed. He picked up the bottle and threw it at the wall with full force. Thankfully, it didn't spill, but just fell to the ground and rolled away. Both adults looked back to their son. A definite pout formed on his lips and he leaned back in his highchair, arms crossed.

"I'll get it," Chuck offered. He smiled lightly and then got up. Blair gave him a thankful look as he picked up the bottle and brought it back to them. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Let's try this again," she said. Blair stood up and reached down to pick up Ephram.

"No! No! No!" Ephram carried on. He refused to let her even touch him and proceeded to throw the biggest of fits. His little hands even started to hit her.

"Ephram, stop it," her husband ordered. The little baby dropped his hands and started to cry. His father sighed and stood up. He picked Ephram up without notice and rubbed his back to try and soothe him.

"I sowwy, dada," he cried.

"I know," Chuck nodded.

Blair watched as her husband walked around until their son stopped crying completely. Chuck then gently shifted him to his hip and held up the bottle. Ephram shook his head at first, but when his father whispered sweetly to him, the baby opened his mouth. Chuck beamed and gave him the bottle. Ephram started to suck on it. Soon he took complete control of the bottle.

"Here you are, love," Chuck smiled. He walked back over and handed the baby to his wife.

"Thank you," Blair mouthed. Ephram smiled at his mother, but continued to drink. She carefully put him back in his highchair and turned to her husband.

"Now allow me to thank you properly," she smirked. Her eyebrows kinked playfully.

"I think that is just a little too dirty to do in front of Ephram, Blair," Chuck mused.

"Stop being heinous, Bass, I was talking about a kiss," Blair scoffed and rolled her eyes. He chuckled and grabbed her by the waist. She squealed in delight, but wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I do believe it's time to put Ephram down for a nap, don't you?" he smirked.

"No more talking," she giggled. She then pulled him by the lapels of his jacket down into a kiss. He responded eagerly, but of course wanted more. His hands started to grope her bottom.

"Dada…" Ephram called.

"Chuck!" Blair gasped. She pushed a hand to his chest and turned to see Ephram.

"No, no," the baby giggled. He shook his finger and sent them a mischievous, but knowing smile.

--

Lex twisted in his seat nervously as his nails dug into his legs. He bit his bottom lip and felt like he couldn't breathe. It must have been at least one-hundred degrees in the Bass's living room. Either that or he was having a heart attack. Okay maybe not a heart attack, but definitely an anxiety attack. Yes, that seemed about right. At least it wouldn't last long though, seeing how Mr. Bass was sure to murder him as soon as he arrived.

"Baby, you need to calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen. My parents understand," Charlie assured him. He turned towards her and she smiled lightly, chestnut eyes looking sympathetic.

"But-but I can't face them, especially after last night. Charlie, what if they know? Oh my God, I'm going to throw up." He grabbed hold of his stomach and his face twisted with fear. She immediately put her hand on his back and rubbed it, holding him from the side as if he were a child.

"They don't know about that and they aren't going to. All they are aware of is your… the incident at the reception. I have a feeling my father understands these types of things; at least that's what my mother said. So please take a deep breath for me," she soothed. Her lips kissed his cheek and then her hand reached up to caress it. He squeezed his eyes shut and clearly savored the affectionate skin to skin contact.

"If they murder me, you can put love of Charlie Bass on my tombstone. I'd be perfectly fine with that," Lex nodded. She cracked a smile and then a light giggle came from her lips. Her laughter always helped him. There was a sense of warm, happiness that he felt every time he heard it.

"Alright, but just know I'm not exactly willing to stick around if you're destined for the grave," she joked. He opened his eyes and looked down to smirk at her. In response, she kinked her eyebrows at him. Then her hands fisted the material of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. They both knew that perhaps it was not the wisest thing to do in their current location, but it had too much passion in it to stop now.

"Alexander, I don't think it wise for someone in your current predicament to be sucking faces with _my_ daughter in the living of her father's home. After all, while we're _glad _to have you back, you must not expect _my_ daughter to be giving you anything so soon," Chuck said tersely as he entered the room.

The two teens pulled apart and blushed crimson. Charlie then pushed a hand to Lex's chest that seemed to put him behind her in a protective manner. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at her father.

"Dad, he doesn't need this. You're worse than Max," Charlie seethed. Her teeth were clenched and her alert system was activated. She felt Lex shiver beside her and then she moved to hold him completely.

"Ignore your father, sweetheart," Blair chimed as she entered the room. She wore a polite smile and looked more elegant than ever. When she stopped in front of them, she stood beside Chuck and put a hand to his chest. Only, her eyes kept with Lex's.

"I do hope you're feeling better than you were last night. I was rather worried," her mother sympathized. She then forced her husband to sit down with her, across from Lex and Charlie. She crossed her legs and placed her hands on them while her father leaned back, his legs crossed too, but in a much more defensive way.

"Yes, Mrs. Bass and Mr. Bass, I'm very sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to hurt Charlie so much, but it's just that I was confused and… well I love her more than anyone in the world and…" Lex started to stutter as his voice grew dry.

"Oh great," Chuck scoffed. He shook his head. Lex had used the word love for his daughter. Obviously, he had told Charlie and now had her hooked.

"Chuck…" Blair warned. But there was no sense in stopping him. Her husband leaned forward and narrowed his eyes.

"First off, you don't know what love is. Someone who loves somebody doesn't run off and leave them completely heartbroken. Do you have any idea what she went through?" he pressed. His hand pointed towards the younger man across from him.

"Partly, she sent me emails and…" Lex cleared his throat. He tried to seem strong and confident.

"You read them?" Charlie interrupted. She looked towards him in shock. The whole time she thought that he saw that one and then ignored the rest.

He turned towards her and nodded.

"Yes, over and over again, I wrote back to all of them too. I was just too much of a coward to send them. It's all saved in my drafts if you want to read them," Lex told her. He smiled softly and took her hand in his. Too bad, they weren't exactly alone.

"Thanks, but I think she's good. It's a place I doubt _my _daughter wants to venture to again," Chuck retorted. Lex dropped her hand and looked down in shame.

"Dad, stop it or we're leaving!" Charlie voiced. She moved forward as if she would stand up. Her father leaned forward in response, about to say something that would probably make the situation worse.

"Charlotte, do not raise your voice at your father. Chuck, come with me into the other room, now!" Luckily, Blair cut in. She stood up and held her hand out to Chuck's. He let out a low noise to let her know he was unhappy. It sounded somewhat like a growl.

"Now," his wife snapped. Finally, he stood up and sighed. She dragged him from the room and into the kitchen. Her hands pushed him against the wall. She whispered in hushed tones.

"What do you think you're doing?" Blair questioned.

"Me?" Chuck scoffed, "What do you think you're doing? Sure, I feel bad for the kid, but don't you remember how much he hurt our daughter? She was crying in my arms like a child when he left her. He-he…"

"Chuck, you know that you see yourself in that boy, especially now. Don't try and deny it. You admitted it to me after the reception that Lex's freak out was… close to yours on the rooftop." She shook her head. Her eyes begged for him to understand. She didn't want to upset him or bring up the dark parts of his past, but needed him to understand.

"Fine, maybe I do, but that is all the more reason to keep him away from Charlie. I won't let her go through what you went through with me," he shook his head.

"Are you saying that what we have now isn't worth it?" Her eyebrows rose in question. She refused to let it go.

"Of course, it's worth it. Don't do that, Blair. You know that I love my life, that I would do everything over and over again to have it, but… I don't want all the hurt you went through to happen to our daughter. Maybe she can find this happiness with a nice boy who doesn't have daddy and mommy issues like I did. Maybe…" He trailed off and rubbed his temples. His eyes squeezed shut and he searched for the right words in his head. He knew that what he was saying made no sense, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Chuck," she took his face in her hands. His eyes opened and he bit his bottom lip. She was so close. Her touch was soft and she was in her element. She was going to make him see what he didn't want to. That much was obvious.

"You know that even if you go in there, yell and scream, forbid her to see him, she's still going to. But it's going to be worse because she'll do it behind your back. And she'll resent you. Do you want to know why? Because even though you're her father and are doing this to protect her, she wants to protect him. She loves him and he loves her. We've known this long before either of them did. We have been through this, seen it firsthand. Sure, at times it was rough, but there are so many more good times. You can't take that away from them," Blair stressed. She then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Her arms enveloped around him. He softened immediately, just like she planned.

"I don't want to see it again, Blair. I know it's going to hurt more. Last time, I could ignore it when it was just you going through the pain, you were so good at hiding it, but now I'm going to have to watch it. I-I don't want to," Chuck's voice broke and he shook his head.

"And you think I do?" Blair asked. She pulled back to look at him and caressed his cheek.

"The point is, we're going to have to watch it, whether we want to or not. Maybe we deserve it in a way and maybe we don't. But Charlie's our daughter and just like with everything else, I'm sticking by her with this. And if she fails then I'll hold her when she cries, but in the meantime I'll do everything within my power to make it so that she doesn't. And I know… I know that you will too, because you're Chuck Bass." She smiled at him as her eyes glistened with tears. No one else, outside the situation, would understand why the moment and her words meant so much to them, but it wasn't meant for other. It was just Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck.

"I can do that. I will stand by her," he agreed. His voice grew with confidence as he spoke.

"I know you can," she smiled. Her hands then brought his face towards her. She kissed away any doubts he had and made him feel safe, even after all the years that had passed. When they pulled apart, she got herself together, took hold of his hand, and led him back into the room.

Chuck eyed his daughter and her boyfriend on the couch. Lex looked lost and scared. His stomach was clearly upset and he was almost shivering. But his daughter, she looked strong and confident. Charlie Bass was ready for a fight, even if it was against her father.

Chuck grinned with pride.

"Dad, wh-what…" Charlie trailed off with a frown. She was confused at why he seemed so happy all of the sudden. The smile he wore reminded her of whenever she brought home her report cards or when she learned how to ride her bike.

"Not that you were asking for it, but you have my support and your mothers. You can see each other… you can love each other," Chuck told them. His eyes looked down for a moment. It was silent and then he was met with someone attacking him with a hug.

"Thank you, daddy!" Charlie giggled. He looked up and realized she was the one hugging him. She kissed his cheek and then squeezed him tighter.

"Alright, now go ahead and get dressed for bed though, Charlotte. You are staying here tonight. Lex is in his suite I presume," he sighed. His daughter pulled back and nodded.

"I have to go call Andrea." She pulled apart, hugged her mother, pecked Lex on the cheek, and then ran up the staircase. She had no idea yet what the call would entail.

Blair looked between the two men.

"I need to go check on Ephram," she said with a smile. Blair rose to her feet and left the room. Once, she was gone all bets were off.

"Thank you, Mr. Bass. I have no intention of hurting her again," Lex told him. The kid had guts; Chuck would give him that, maybe even more than that.

"Just take care of her," he sighed.

"I will," the younger man promised.

Chuck nodded and then lowered his voice to speak more quietly, "And uh… if you ever need anyone to talk to, then I'm here for… for you." It was hard to get out, but he did it.

Lex smiled, "Thank you."

They shook hands and that was all that needed to be said.

--

Blair walked into her bedroom and saw her husband sprawled out on the bed. He still seemed some solemn from the Charlie and Lex situation. She knew he was not completely convinced, but that was normal. He simply didn't want to see his daughter hurt. What father did?

"Hey there, handsome man," Mrs. Bass greeted. She walked towards him with a light smile. He looked up for a moment and forced a small smile.

"I'm fine, honestly," Chuck assured her. Damn, why couldn't he sound anymore convincing?

"I know and you handled the situation extremely well, Bass," Blair said honestly. She sat down next to him and fell on her back. Her body turned into his and her hand reached out to stroke his chest.

I just-you're right. I do see so much of myself in Lex, but when I was mean to him it's because I didn't want to see myself in him. I felt like if I did and I showed a certain sense of humanity, then when he hurt Charlie, it would make it my fault," he explained. His body turned into hers and he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Give your daughter more credit, Chuck Bass. She's strong, just like her father," his wife replied. He looked up to her and formed the smallest of smiles, but it was there.

"I love you," Chuck whispered. And he really, really meant it.

"I love you too," Blair said back. It was a peaceful and serious moment until…

Madison Humphrey ran into their room screaming and jumped on the bed. Both adults shot up and watched as their son followed behind, in all his naked glory.

"Nakie time, Mad-ee! Nakie time!" Ephram screamed.

"Young man," his mother gasped. She giggled as she picked him up in her arms and wrapped a blanket around him. He squirmed and reached out to hug the little blond who jumped into Chuck's lap.

"No, Ephram! Bad!" Madison screamed. She looked so distressed at his butt naked state.

"No, good, Mad-ee. Good," Ephram returned with his father's smirk.

"See, this is all your doing," Blair chuckled.

"I know, my DNA is just downright amazing," Chuck smirked.

"Boys, eh Madison?" she huffed. The little blond giggled and nodded her head. She didn't understand, but it was fun to pretend like she did.

--

Charlie changed into her pajamas and pulled over a sheer, white robe. She led down her chestnut curls and picked up her phone. There were several texts, one from Gossip Girl, but that didn't seem important. She exited out of the notifications and went to her contacts. Her fingers hit Andrea Archibald and she brought the phone to hear ear. She couldn't wait to tell Andrea what happened. Now everything was going to be perfect between 'The Fab Four'.

"Hello," Andrea answered. But Charlie knew immediately that something was off. Her best friend sounded like she had been crying and her voice was dry from doing so. She furrowed her brow and shifted her cell phone to the other ear.

"Andrea, it's me, Charlie. I called to talk, but what's wrong? Don't lie," she said. Her tone was sympathetic, but firm. She knew since they were on the phone that would be Andrea's first attempt. So she got the option out of the way before it could be taken.

"Charlie, haven't you checked the Gossip Girl blast?" Andrea laughed bitterly.

"No, I just got it. I left it at home last night. It was dead," Charlie explained.

"Well then I suggest you read it before this conversation continues. I don't exactly feel like reliving it in words," her friend returned. She sighed in exasperation.

"What do you… okay, I'll look at it. Just give me a second." She sighed. Charlie took down the phone away from her ear and clicked the menu button. She found the text messages, which seemed so miniscule in importance moments ago, and went to the last Gossip Girl blast. She opened it up and her eyes read over it.

_While one set of lovers make amends, another is soon to fall apart. King L has returned faithfully to Queen C, but I can't say the same for our Dark Knight. It's seems M has been fooling around with another princess in the kingdom. I'd watch out if I were you S, you've been marked with the Scarlett letter. Here's hoping A will cast the first stone..._

_You know you love me._

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl _

"Oh my God," Charlie gasped. She felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. There was no way the Gossip bitch was right. She felt sick and confused. She felt everything she hated.

"Oh Andrea, she can't be right." She put the phone back to her ear and shook her head. It wasn't just that she didn't want to think her brother and Sarah did it, but she didn't want her best friend hurt like that.

"But she is," Andrea's voice broke, "he admitted it last night and then we broke up. How-how could they do this to me, Charlie? I trusted him, I trusted her. I don't care if we were broken up it still hurts like hell. How… I just, I don't understand."

"I-I don't know. I can't believe this is happening. Look, you're at home right? I'm coming over to take care of you. I don't care if my dad wants me home or not you need me." She went into instant protective mode.

"No," her best friend refused, "just stay where you are. Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm in the Hampton's with my grandmother and there is no point in you coming out here. We're having a family weekend. I don't even think I'm allowed to have people over." Andrea sighed.

"I don't care. Lack of invitation has never stopped me before," Charlie countered.

"Charlie, I'm fine really. If you don't want to believe me, then just give me some time, please. We can talk all you want when I get back. I just want to forget right now, sulk. You understand that, right?" Her voice sounded as if she was begging. In a way, Andrea supposed she was.

Charlie stood there for a moment. She felt conflicted. She wanted to be there for Andrea, but Lex needed her to. Only, Andrea wanted time alone and Lex didn't want to be alone. What was she supposed to do? She loved them both and they were both her best friends.

"Don't think you have to choose between me and Lex, Charlie. I know what you're thinking in that silence and it's stupid. I may be messed up right now, but I am surrounded by family. He doesn't have anyone. You-you're all he's got," Andrea stressed. She wouldn't say it, but Charlie was also a reminder of Max. They looked alike, they were twins after all. She made it too real.

"But I know you need me too," Charlie stressed. She hated feeling so helpless. She hated not being able to take control of the situation and fix everything with a snap of her fingers.

"Then call me all the time, always answer my phone calls, and vow that when I get back you'll be my personal slave," Andrea teased. Her voice still sounded solemn though. There was no way to hide it.

"Of course," Charlie agreed with a smile.

"Alright, C, I love you and I'll talk to you later. Family matters are calling," Andrea told her.

"I love you too, A. Call me really soon," Charlie sighed. She then waited and let her friend hang up. She decided that it was best not to tell Andrea her 'big news'. The least thing her friend needed was to hear that Charlie got an 'I love you' and lost her virginity. It would be like rubbing dirt in the already painful wound.

--

Blair got out of the limo and looked around. It was dark and the bar she stood in front of looked sketchy. Then again, since she knew why she was there, it was never going to have a great feeling to it. She had gotten a call, right after she put Ephram down for his afternoon nap.

"_Mrs. Bass, I'm calling in regards to your son, Max. I'm afraid someone needs to come and pick him up. He is in no state to find his way home alone, cab or not," the man told her._

As soon as she learned of his whereabouts, Blair was in the limo and on her way there. She didn't even have time to think or tell anyone. Not that she planned on telling anyone other than Chuck. Something was obviously up with her son. To find out what, she just went to him.

"Max," Blair breathed. He was slouched over at the bar. His hand gripped an empty glass and he looked lifeless. She hurried over to him and put her hand on his back.

"Honey, wake-up. Mommy's here to take you home." She spoke sweetly to him, despite his drunken state. Slowly, he lifted his head and turned around. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked confused.

"Mom-mommy?" Max stuttered. His voice was rough and uneven. He sounded as if at any moment the confusion would clear and he'd burst into tears.

"Yes, Max, it's me. Come on. You shouldn't be here," Blair sighed. She then reached to help him off the stool. He looked around for a moment, the place was empty. So he let her help him up.

"I-I'm fine, really," he slurred. His body fell forward, but she caught him. She held him there for a moment and then took cash from her purse. It was more than enough.

"Breathe a word of this to anyone, especially the press, and you'll regret it for the rest of your life," Blair threatened. She sent the man a death glare. Max snorted a giggle in his drunken stupor.

"You-you're so protective, mother dear," Max grinned. He tried his best to sound like an un-caring ass as they walked out towards the limo.

"There's no use, Maxwell. Your father has burned out that routine with me long ago. I see right through the façade so there is no point in even putting it up," Blair told him. She then watched as Arthur hurried to the door and opened it up for them.

"How are you doing there, Mr. Max?" the limo driver asked. He forced a light smile.

"Just fucking dandy," Max smirked with a sarcastic tone. He then fell inside.

"Please just take us home, Arthur. Thank you by the way," Blair sighed. Arthur was one of their longest employees and almost a part of the family, like Dorota. He had driven Chuck as a teenager and now their own teens as well.

"Of course, Mrs. Bass," Arthur smiled. She got in and he closed the door for her. Her body scooted towards her son who had chosen to lie on the floor.

"Max, get up here with your mother," Blair soothed. She rubbed his back.

"I-I'm fine," Max muttered against the limo's carpet.

She didn't leave him be though. Instead, Blair moved to the floor and sat there beside him. They were far from the same size; her son had passed her in height a long time ago. She was about 5'4 where Max towered over her around 5'9. But she did her best to pull him up as if he were still a baby. Max fell against her chest and groaned.

"Tell me what's wrong," his mother pleaded. Her eyes looked into his. He stared at her like a lost little boy. She wanted to make everything better. She used to be able to do that for him, so easily too.

"Mom-mom, I know what I did was wrong, but I-I just need a second chance," Max started to cry in all his drunken foolishness.

"What do you mean? Honey, what's wrong?" Blair questioned. She searched his eyes for the answers, but was only met with sadness. His tears streaked down his cheeks. She wiped at them quickly.

"Please-please just help me, mommy. Make it better. Make it stop hurting. I know I hurt Andrea by sleeping with Sarah, but… I-I didn't mean to. I was drunk, we were broken up, I was stupid… so fucking stupid. Fuck, why am I such a worthless dumbass?" he shouted.

Blair heard every word and they hit her with a great force, but his last sentence hit the most. She grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes. Her head shook.

"Don't you ever say that about yourself again. Nobody thinks that, no matter what you do," Blair stressed. She wiped at his tears again. She felt so helpless with what was happening and she hated that. She needed to be in control, especially of a situation that was tearing her son apart the way it was.

"But-but they do, mom. Will-Andrea's grandfather he-he told me. I-I'm not good enough for Andrea. I'm not good enough for anyone. I-I…" Max sobbed.

"Hush," Blair snapped. She grew angry and ready to kill. Her son may have messed up, but she was his mother. And if someone spoke to him like that, then they better be ready to deal with her.

"No, I-I…" He buried his face into her chest and cried. Only they were silent tears now.

"Shh, it's okay," she soothed. The anger had to be pushed down, but it was still there. In that moment though, she just held him. It reminded her of how she held Chuck, the night after his father's funeral. It was the same position, only now it was her son. She didn't like that. She didn't like it one bit.

--

Chuck watched as Blair put Max in his room. She was so caring and patient with him, ever since they came through the door. He thought about all the times she did that with him, but now it was different. It felt worse because it wasn't only him hurting, but it was him hurting because he was watching his son go through the same thing. Only difference, Blair wasn't Blair to Max, she was his mother.

"Mommy, help. Make it stop hurting," Max whimpered. He looked up at her in drunken confusion as she laid him out on the bed. Blair took off his shoes and then pulled the blanket up to his chin. She tucked him in as if he were still a small child.

Chuck walked into the room and his son's eyes focused on his father. He blinked and then looked back to his mom. He reached a hand up to touch her cheek.

"I'm not all that drunk, mom," Max nodded. It was no use though. He was past the point of hiding it. The only reason he tried, was that she was clearly on the verge of tears. She then turned to look at Chuck. Her strong front went up.

"He's fine, everything is fine. Max is just fine, Chuck," Blair assured him. Her voice sounded so weak though, unbelievable. Chuck sat down on the bed next to her and kissed her shoulder.

"No," their son shook his head, "I-I'm a bad person, guys."

"No, you're not," his mother asserted. Max looked past her though and straight into the eyes of his father.

"Yes," he nodded, "you-you deserve a better son."

"No, we don't," Chuck said before Max even finished his sentence. He took his sons face in his hands and shook his head. He never wanted Max to think that, ever. Chuck had thought it for most of his life and it almost destroyed him.

"You're what we want, all we want. No matter what you do, we love you and we believe in you," he promised. His wife nodded as she stroked her son's cheek.

"Al-alright," Max sighed. After a few more minutes, he passed out cold.

Blair turned towards Chuck and shook her head.

"I'm happy he won't remember any of this. But… I-I'm never going to forget this broken image of our son." Her eyes fell in shame. There was so much inner conflict inside of her.

"I know," Chuck whispered. His hands wrapped around her waist and he did all he could to comfort her.

"But, you're a really good mom, Blair. You're so sweet and gentle with him. And you learned how to do that all on your own. He knows that you love him, that you'll take care of him. That is what is important." His lips kissed her cheek and then he turned it to look into her eyes.

"It's not enough. If I was better than I would have known about this sooner. I would have stopped it before he ever indeed up in that detestable and disgusting bar. I would have never let Wi… never mind," Blair sighed. She shook her head and looked down in shame. She knew not to tell Chuck about Nate's grandfather. He would fly off the handle and she could take care of it herself.

"Baby, don't do that to yourself. We both know that isn't true. You can't know everything, especially with Max being so similar to me. We Bass men are good at hiding things. And you care about so many people to be up to date with all of them, every second of the day, is impossible. You were concerned about Lex, your daughter, and then getting me to give them a chance. In the meantime, you're also taking care of Ephram and still making sure that we're doing everything the doctor told you to, regarding me. I know how much you have on your plate, Blair. So don't-don't beat yourself up. I'm here too. I could have figured it out, but I didn't," Chuck stressed.

"Chuck," she sighed and shook her head. Her eyes looked up into his and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You love me, I know," he whispered.

"I do," Blair agreed. Her eyes closed and she melted against him.

--

Lex moaned in his sleep at the shift in the bed. He was just getting to sleep. It had been a terrible night. First he had to go to the empty suite, another night without Charlie. She would be there in the morning and probably want to give him what they both wanted too, but right now it was torture. He missed having her with him. The whole time he was gone he woke-up wanting her, and he meant that as in just wanting her beside him. That was why it had been so hard to fall asleep, but now a shift in the bed had awoken him. Wait, a shift in the bed?

"Who's there?" His eyes snapped open and he looked beside him. However, any nerves that came vanished.

Charlie stood there, looking rather sleepy, as she eased her way onto his bed.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Concern was evident in his voice. Quickly, he moved over a bit and made room for her.

"I missed you," she pouted and climbed in. Her petite body went to scoot towards him even more, but he beat her to it and pulled her in. He knew she wasn't supposed to be there and it was risky, but right now he didn't care. And since she was the one who showed up, without him calling her, there was no way he'd be able to turn her away.

"You could have called me. I don't want you walking all the way down here by yourself at this time of night, even if it is your fathers building," he told her. She snuggled against him, and looked up with big brown eyes.

"I didn't want to wait that long. I wanted to see you now. I need to be near you," Charlie shook her head with a slight shameful look, "I'm scared that I'll wake-up and you won't be here again. This way I can watch you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Charlie," Lex sighed.

She had tried to hide her sorrow about the subject, but it was hard for her to keep anything from him.

"But what if…"

"I'm not leaving you again like that. No matter what happens, I won't just up and leave. I know how much it hurt you. I hate myself for doing that, for hurting you like that," he spoke with complete honesty.

She knew he was telling the truth. To be honest, it was her insecurities that were the problem. But when she was with him at night, it put them at ease some.

"Can I still stay here with you tonight? I believe you, but I just want you to hold me," she admitted, just above a whisper.

He smiled softly and brushed a stray curl out of her face.

"Do you really think I'd turn away Charlie Bass?" he chuckled, eyebrows raised playfully.

"I don't know…" she smirked, "You are Lex Sparks. If anyone can, you'd be the one to achieve the impossible." He felt his heart lift. She had given both of them a compliment, but of course one he needed to correct.

"Not even I can withstand such a power, love. In fact, you're the primary factor in my survival. There wouldn't be a Lex Sparks without Charlie Bass. Remember that." He kissed her nose and winked at her.

How she loved his blue eyes, even more so when they twinkled like they did now.

"I really love you," she smiled. Her whole face, despite being sleepy, had brightened. Everything was perfect with them right now. She loved it, but of course she loved him more.

"I love you too," he returned. She then slowly reached up to his lips, hers pressed against his softly. They were too exhausted for a long make-out session, but the passion it usually held still remained. That was completely unbreakable. No matter what condition they were in or what happened.

Then, she lowered her head and placed it in the crook of his neck. Her lips kissed his pale skin affectionately. He lied on his back and smiled at the ceiling. He had never figured he'd be like he was with her, but once he got a taste of… well love (sure he ran from it some at first), he didn't want to let it go. He wanted nothing more than to emerge himself in it as much as possible.

"Goodnight, Sparks."

"Goodnight, Bass."

--

Charlie waited downstairs as she heard her brother approach. She needed to talk to him about the whole Andrea and Sarah situation. Something had to have not been revealed. She just couldn't grasp that the whole ordeal was even possible to happen. She knew he loved Andrea, even if he wouldn't admit it. And she knew that it would take a hell of a lot of alcohol and hurt to ever get him to betray her like he did, to hurt her like he did. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Hello, sister, I suppose you're here to kill me," Max smirked. He walked over to the refrigerator. The fake persona was up, but she saw through it. He looked like crap.

"No, not kill, just badly beat," Charlie sighed. She was going to be careful going into the conversation. Max snorted a sarcastic laugh and shook his head. He then came in front of her and knocked back a glass of Scotch.

"A little early, don't you think?" his sister pressed. Her eyes looked at him critically. She didn't want him to turn to alcohol. Clearly, Lex had displayed at the reception it didn't help. She saw the aftermath, it only left you depressed and alone. Luckily, Lex had Charlie. She doubted Andrea wanted to come to Max's aid though.

"Cut the crap, Charlie. We both know you're here to yell at me, so get on with it. I know you're so concerned to return to your pathetic little boyfriend," Max sneered. He knew Lex was a sore spot for her, but a part of him wanted her to get really angry. He wanted someone to scream at him and tell him what the little voice in the back of his mind continued to mutter.

But when he looked up, he realized she didn't plan on doing that. Instead, her eyes looked at him in solemn confusion. She shook her head.

"Max, why did you do it? Why would you sleep with Sarah when we both know you're in love with Andrea?" Charlie asked. Her voice sounded truly bewildered and her eyes looked at him seriously. She wasn't harsh, but she didn't sound sweet either.

He looked at her for a few moments and then shook his head.

"Let me make one thing clear, Charlie. I'm not, nor will I ever be in love with Andrea or any other girl. It's not for me, alright?" Max retorted. His voice sounded agitated and it was because he was, but not at his sister. He was pissed at himself for screwing everything up. However, that only further proved his point that he wasn't good enough for Andrea, he wasn't good enough for anyone.

"You're lying," his sister remarked and stood her ground. Her chestnut eyes bore into his own, both identical in color, but different in sincerity.

"How the hell would you know anything?" he spat.

"Because I know you, just like you know me. We're brother and sister, you and I are twins, Max. There is no one who has been closer to you than me, it's physically impossible. And I know deep down inside your heart that you love Andrea, you miss her, and you hate yourself for saying otherwise. So just be honest with me, please. Tell me why you slept with Sarah. Just tell me," she told him. He stared at her, mouth agape, and found it very hard to break eye contact. She made it impossible. So he just stared.

And when he snapped out of the silence, he did the one thing he knew how too. He took the pain he felt and chose to try and give it to her. It was a huge mistake, but the words left his lips before he realized that.

"What do you care?" he mocked, "We may be blood related Charlie, but let's be honest. It's been a long time since you've even thought about giving a damn about me. Not that I can criticize. See, you're right; we're so close that we're practically the same. I was confused about love, but now I know it's something I'm incapable of. One day you're going to wake-up and realize you are too. You're just a selfish, little stuck-up bitch. You don't have heart. You're just strong enough to make people like you. As for when you realize Lex doesn't give a shit either…."

He was silenced when Charlie slapped him straight across the face. He looked to her in shock, but saw that tears had come to her eyes. She shook her head as her lips curled in disgust.

"I tried, but now I'm done. You can do whatever you want, but guess what, Max? You don't have anyone left to push away, but mom and dad. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. And you better stay away from Lex," her voice broke, "I don't like who you are right now." With that she quickly stood and practically ran up to her room. Max stared at the staircase and then turned away from it. It was then his eyes connected with his fathers.

Chuck slowly walked into the room.

"Dad, I…"

"We need to talk, now," his father asserted.

Max nodded and swallowed a large lump in his throat.

--

Chuck and Max walked into his home office. His son went to sit down in the chair across from his father's desk right away, but then halted when Chuck did not move to sit behind his desk. He shot him a curious look. His father shook his head and motioned towards the couch. Oh, so he was after a personal conversation. They sat down.

"Look, dad," Max sighed and crossed his arms, "I know you're upset with what I said to Charlie, but I just can't deal with her right now. She's like mom. She pushes and pushes until you have to let her help, but I don't want her help. I just want to be alone and do what I want to do. What's wrong with that?" He looked to him for the answer to his question.

"You know very well what's wrong with that," Chuck returned with pursed lips. He shook his head and looked his son in the eye.

"After the condition your mother found you in last night, the whole family is worried about you, Max. You know we want to help, so let us. Trust me, I've done the whole screw the world I don't need anybody thing, it doesn't work. If you don't believe me, then ask Lex. He's starting to get that the whole persona us men love to put on, only screws us further in the end."

"Great," his son scoffed and rolled his eyes, "you've jumped on team Charlie and Lex too now? I honestly thought you'd see through his bullshit, dad. After we hid that letter from her…"

"We didn't hide the letter from her because I thought Lex was bullshit, Max. I did it because I didn't think Charlie needed it all to be brought up again when she was just getting over it. But life now told me, that I can't avoid that. Regardless, that's not what this is about though. It's about you and what happened with Sarah and Andrea," the older Bass man stressed.

"Dad, I…" Max immediately went to shun away from the idea. Only, his father refused to let him do that. Chuck cut him off.

"I know that you're mad at yourself, son. I know that you're hurting, but hurting others, like your sister, Lex, or anyone else, isn't going to make the pain go away. It will make it hurt more because you'll realize that you're hurting the people you love in time," Chuck told him.

"Oh and what would you know about that? You don't have any siblings," Max pointed out. He rolled his eyes again and slumped back in his seat. His father was silent, too silent. Slowly, he leaned back up and looked. Chuck looked at him solemnly.

He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"When-when my dad died, I hurt. I hurt like hell, Max. And since Blair, I mean, your mother, was closest to me, trying to help me, I did whatever was in my power to hurt her. I thought it would make her go away and it would, but not for long. But now when I look back at it and even in those moments, the look on her face when I treated her like shit, hurt her till she cried, there's not a day that goes by that I don't regret it," Chuck spoke with the most serious of tones.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't think…" Max started to apologize.

"No, it's okay. I know you didn't, but you do understand what the point of me saying this is, don't you?" His eyebrows rose in question.

"I think so," his son nodded, "you don't want me to hurt Charlie or anyone else like you did."

"Because you're already regretting what you did, aren't you?" Chuck furthered.

"Yes," Max agreed with another nod.

"I-I spent all that time protecting her, dad. And now I just tried to destroy her with words. I don't think she's going to forgive me," he sighed. His hands rubbed his eyes as he tried to think.

"I'm betting Charlie Bass will stick by you if you go and apologize, admit you're in over your head, explain what happened, and ask for forgiveness," Chuck smiled.

"I'll think about it," Max shrugged.

"Alright," his father nodded. He then got up and went out the door. Only, he waited for something to happen. In a few minutes, he saw what he wanted to see. Max walked out of the office doors with his phone to his ear.

"Lex, I'm coming down to your suite. I need to talk to Charlie. Don't tell her until I get there though. Alright, yeah bye," Max said. He then went out the door.

Chuck smiled softly with a sense of pride for his son. Perhaps, they could learn and teach from their mistakes.

--

Blair walked inside the basically empty building. She looked ahead and saw William Vanderbilt as he sat alone. He looked so prim and proper. Well little did he know that he was about to face the wrath of Blair Bass, angry mother edition. She stomped towards him with a determined look on her face.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat. Soon enough, her presence was known. The older man turned towards her and spared a light smile. She did not return it, but sat down and turned towards him.

"Allow me to be brief," Blair told him. Her left eyebrow rose and she pursed her lips. She was ready to attack, but in a subtle and graceful way. There was not going to be yelling or freaking out, but more of an almost silent threat.

"Blair, please do not be so formal. Now what was it you wanted to meet me about?" William Vanderbilt asked with a warm laugh. He had obviously not caught on that she was not being formal, but cold.

"I wanted to meet with you for one and one reason only. And that reason is that if you ever speak to my son like you did, and I mean ever again, you won't have to worry about what my husband is capable of, but I will rip you to pieces. There is a time for keeping up the family image, William, and then another for just being there for the people you love, despite their faults." She spoke tersely with clenched teeth.

"Blair, please…" William cleared his throat nervously. She did not stop, but rose to her feet and then literally looked down on him.

"No, William. I now am going to go and tend to my family. Perhaps, you should go and see how your own grandson is doing instead of making him hideaway in the Hamptons. Excuse me," Blair concluded. She then left without another word, despite his protests. She had come and done what she needed to. Now she would not look back, but be satisfied with what she did.

"Take me home, Arthur, and make it fast."

--

Max knocked on the door of Suite 1812. He waited for a few moments and started to wonder if Lex was actually going to let him in. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, his best friend was ultra protective of Max's sister. If he hurt her too much with what he said, then there was a chance that Lex wouldn't let him in. And if she started to beg him to keep Max out, well then he was just really screwed.

But then all thoughts went away and the door opened.

"Hey," Max said quietly.

"Hey," Lex returned. He leaned against the door and then nodded back.

Max looked in to see Charlie on the couch with red, puffy eyes. Yes, he had definitely hurt her feelings. It was a low blow where he hit her, he knew that. He took the one thing that she loved more than anything and told her it meant nothing. He was a huge, huge ass for doing that.

"Hey, sis," he breathed. His lips attempted to tug into a light smile, but it just looked awkward.

Charlie simply nodded and pulled her knees to her chest. Max waited for Lex to move out of the way, but he didn't. Instead, he waited for him to say something that would convince him to let him in.

"Charlie, do you want to go up to the roof and talk with me? I could really use some… some company," Max sighed. He bit his bottom lip and waited anxiously. She shifted in her seat and stared at her legs. And then, Charlie got up from the couch.

"Okay," she agreed with a small nod. She walked towards them and pecked Lex on the lips.

"I'll be back soon," Charlie promised him.

"Take my jacket," Lex smiled.

"It's summer," she giggled and rolled her eyes.

Max watched the exchange with an uncomfortable sense of longing and happiness. Despite what he said, he could see in such a small conversation that they were both happier than they had been in awhile.

"Still take it," his best friend urged. She finally gave in and took it from him. Her lips pecked against his one last time and then she turned to Max.

"Alright, start talking," Charlie demanded. They both walked towards the stairs. Max didn't start to speak until they were on the roof though and even then it took him some time to get his thoughts together and form the words that went with them.

But when he got it together, it all just flowed out. Max explained everything that their father told him and how he was starting to understand it. Then he apologized for what he told her about Lex. He didn't mean it and he made her see that. Then he waited for her response.

Charlie stopped and turned to face him. The wind blew her hair out of her face. The rooftop was always a favorite place for both of them. They felt clear headed when they were on it and that they could accomplish anything. Perhaps on top of the world was a nice way to put it.

"I-I forgive you for what you said to me and I don't hate you, Max," she told him. Her words stopped, but he knew there was more. Even if he didn't know how she acted before there was more, given the situation there had to be. His sister crossed her arms and sighed.

"I'm just… God, I hate this word, I'm just disappointed, but NOT with you. I know it sounds cliché, but it's your actions that disappoint me," Charlie stressed. She had to get the point across that it wasn't him she was disappointed with, but his actions. That continued to repeat itself over and over again in her mind.

"I understand. I also know that Andrea and Lex need more of your famous Charlie Bass caring than I do. They probably deserve it more too. So just promise me something," Max requested.

"Sure," Charlie agreed. She didn't quite understand what he wanted her to promise, but felt the need to do it. Her eyes looked up into his and he took a step closer.

"I-I want you to promise me that you're going to take care of Andrea, especially when school starts. Those other girls are going to be bitches, so just protect her. And don't tell anyone I asked you to do this." He gave his appeal and then awaited her response.

"I promise," she vowed without the slightest hesitation. She then smiled and hugged him from the side. Max hugged back and closed his eyes. In that small moment, a lot felt right, but still so much was wrong. At least he now knew he had to face his problems. Hopefully that mind frame would stick.

--

Blair climbed out of the limo before Arthur could even open the door. She felt both a sense of self-confidence and annoyance at the same time. All of that went away when she saw her husband on the steps to their building though. Chuck looked up and smiled at her.

"Hello, husband," Blair greeted with a small giggle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a nice, long kiss on the lips. When they pulled apart, he smiled with satisfaction.

"Well you certainly know how to greet me, wife," Chuck smirked. She released her hands from around his neck and moved to stand beside him.

"Where did you go off to?" he asked. He didn't sound worried or nervous, but just curious. She had left without warning after all. It wasn't like her to disappear and not tell someone before she did so.

"I just had a few things to take care of," she shrugged. Her eyes flickered to him and met his.

"What have you been doing while I'm gone? I suppose there is a reason as to why you're standing here other than waiting for your gorgeous wife to arrive." She grinned.

He parted his lips to respond, but was interrupted.

"Beep, beep, mama!" Beep, beep!" Ephram called. Blair turned to see her son come towards her in his play car on the sidewalk. She wondered how she had not seen him before. He giggled and honked the horn as he sent her the largest of grins.

"Why hello, my angel," Blair greeted. She bent down and blew him a kiss. He giggled again in delight and kicked his feet inside his toy car. She thought to herself that he was the happiest image she had seen in a while. Ephram was so young, unknown to the drama of adults and teenagers. She prayed it would stay like that for a long time.

"Mama, beep, beep!" her son repeated. He beat his toy horn, which did not work, over and over again.

"I had the doorman strip it of the battery. That noise is one that I'm not too fond of," Chuck admitted. His son looked up at him with a frown. He did not understand what his father said, but seemed to realize it was about something that concerned him.

"Mother is just pleased that your father finally learned that this toy is not for inside," Blair cooed.

"Out," Ephram told her with a nod.

"Yes, outside indeed," she agreed. Blair then stood up fully next to Chuck again. Ephram moved his little feet and made the car turnaround, to go back down the sidewalk, and then back again. It was obvious his father had worked out appropriate boundaries with him and his son had it down.

"He wanted to take it on the street," Chuck sighed. His wife turned towards him with wide eyes. He put a hand on her back to calm her.

"As you can see, I did not let him. Have more faith in me, Mrs. Bass," he chuckled.

"Well excuse me for worrying about my almost one year old son having his father's prone to danger tendencies," she returned. Blair then bit her bottom lip for a moment as if she was in thought.

"What's on your mind?" Chuck inquired.

"I was just thinking…" Blair started.

"Obviously," he smirked.

"Bass," she sighed and rolled her eyes. When it looked like he was not going to interrupt again she turned towards him.

"Well I was just curious as to if his toy car would fit down the hallway on one of the lower floors of the building," she explained.

"I think it's too big. If there weren't guests I wouldn't mind, but I can't have him scraping up the paintjob on the hallways," Chuck replied.

"I don't think it's too big. It's only about," Blair held out her hands to guess the size, "this wide." She turned towards him for his response.

"We could try it," he shrugged. His eyes flickered back to watch Ephram. Their child came towards them again and swooped around his mother's feet.

"Careful, baby," Blair jumped. He almost ran over her toes.

"Sowee, mama," Ephram sighed. He then stopped abruptly and held out his arms to signify that he wanted to get out of the car and be held.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Chuck asked him.

"Yum, dada, yum," the little one complained. He pouted his lips and rubbed his tummy.

"Time for a bottle and some peaches," his mother giggled. She bent down to get him out. Chuck strategically moved in front of her. She was wearing a dress. Excuse him if he didn't want his wife's bottom being checked out by anyone who passed them on the street.

"No baba," Ephram refused. He shook his head, but put on the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, bottle," Blair countered. She hoisted him up on her hip. Chuck signaled for the doorman to get the toy car and handed him a tip. They both started inside and towards the elevators.

"The twins start back school as soon as September hits," Chuck noted. He hadn't thought of it in a while, but the summer was nearly complete.

"Correct," his wife nodded. She then smiled at Ephram.

"And after September is October, where Ephram will have his first Halloween and then in November, his first Thanksgiving and in December…"

"His first Christmas," Chuck laughed. She turned towards him and playfully glared as they stepped into the elevator. Ephram clapped his hands and squealed in delight at his parent's behavior.

"Well hopefully Ephram will have a better experience with seeing Santa at the mall then his sister did," Blair said. The memory came back to her and her husband. When Charlie first met Santa, something about him sent her into panic attack mode. It didn't help that Max and Andrew teased her about it afterwards, but then again she did get back at them.

"That was terrible. I had never before seen out daughter in such distress." He shook his head and sighed.

"That's because you're her father and unlike your daughter and everyone else who looks back and laughs at the situation, you still want to go back and do even more to make her feel better," Blair told him with a knowing smile.

"It was years ago," Chuck pointed out and rolled his eyes.

"Don't try to play it off, Charles. We both know how true it is. You went through bank-accounts to try and have Santa make amends with Charlie," she giggled.

"Well it worked," he stated with pride.

"Indeed it did," Blair agreed. The elevator stopped at their floor and they both got out.

"Do you want to try and feed Ephram or should I?" Chuck asked.

"Either way he's going to throw a fit. You Bass men just hate trying anything new," she sighed.

"No baba," Ephram smirked.

"Yes, baba," his parents said in union. Their little one glared at them in response. He was definitely prepared to put up a fight.

--

Max entered suite 1812 for the second time, but his sister did not return with him. She went to call Andrea; she had done that a lot lately. He walked over to the bedroom area and found Lex on the bed. His best friend put a cigarette in his mouth. His eyes flickered up and connected with Lex's.

"Charlie went to call Andrea again," Max explained. He shoved his hands in his pockets and pretended to look around. But then he shifted his gaze back to the boy on the bed. His best friend nodded.

"So how are you holding up, man?" Lex asked. He pulled out his carton of cigarettes and held it up for Max. The Bass boy took it with appreciation and lit up. He then handed the lighter to Lex again. His best friend lit it and puffed as he waited for a response.

"You know?" Max's eyebrows rose in curiosity. It took Charlie awhile to find out; he figured that it would take Lex even longer.

"I know like I know that you saved my ass from those drug dealers," Lex smirked. He tossed the lighter to the side and nodded his head. Max laughed and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Yeah, well you better cut down on the hard stuff now that you're with my sister," he warned. There was a sense of playfulness and sternness in his voice. It wasn't just about Charlie either; he didn't want to see Lex go down the path of no return.

"Come on, man. Can't you tell that I'm not? I mean look at me, this detox makes me look like shit," he commented. His hands brushed back some of his hair to reveal that he was indeed sweating and looking a bit clammy.

"Your pale skin hides it well. To me you just always look sickly," Max smirked.

"You're one to talk, Bass," Lex scoffed. He started to chuckle and kicked his feet at his friend. Max smacked them away in response and then fell on the bed beside him. They both stared up at the ceiling.

"So… what happened with your dad?" He almost didn't ask it, but then deemed in necessary. Lex was his best friend. If anything, he needed to prove that he cared what happened. It was something Lex had been dealing with for a long time, since he was little.

"Take a look at this letter he sent me," Lex shrugged. He then went to his nightstand and took it out. He hadn't shown it to Charlie and he didn't plan on it. But Max, Max could see it. So he handed it to him.

Max read over it carefully. When he was done, he closed his eyes and handed him back the letter. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's rough, man," Max told him. He shook his head and puffed his cigarette.

"Tell me about it," Lex nodded.

"Well," the Bass boy sat up and looked down at him, "you have all the family you need here."

"We're friends again?" Lex asked as he sat up.

"No," Max shook his head and smiled, "we're _brothers_, family. Good to have you back, _brother._" He chuckled and held out his hand.

"Good to be back, _brother_," Lex laughed. They smacked hands. Yes, Max Bass and Lex Sparks were back.

--

**A/N:** I so hope you enjoyed the story and if you are reading please review just so I can have your thoughts on how everything is going. It is so much appreciated!

**Important Note (Repeated): **I have sent as many messages possible, but if you would like to be put on the email alert system for spoilers of _**Breakfast at the Basses**_ then please send me your email with your fanfiction penname at my email: starfgirl3529 yahoo . com (remove the spaces). I will not longer be sending alerts on spoilers through private messaging because I have to do it one by one and that takes forever. So just let me know.

**Anonymous Review Replies:**

Reply to: poptart :)

Sorry about Max/Andrea, but just think the sun will come out tomorrow or eventually at least.

Reply to: xoburntofferings

I'm so happy to hear that you enjoyed the chapter so much and you are excited for the next one. Thanks so much for taking the time to leave a review.

Reply to: rose

Are the photographer and the note related to Blair? Well did you try looking up the meaning of what the note said or what it's associated with? That may convince you one way or another. Yes, Charlie and Lex are indeed back together. As for Max and Andrea and the "I love you's" well you'll have to wait and see. Sarah is another one that once she comes back more will be revealed. Thanks so much for the review.

Reply to: g

Hold out hope for Max/Andrea. Thanks so much for the review and I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story.

Reply to: chelsi

So you liked Charlie's, "Because I'm Charlie Bass" line. Well I know daddy Bass would have been proud. As for Lex, he knew that she was a virgin when he left, but after hearing she was going on that date with Cameron and such, he wasn't so sure. I'm glad you liked Baby E & M, ;) … I did my best to update soon. Thanks so much for the review, it was very sweet.

Reply to: :)

Thank you!


	51. Summer, Like It Hot

Title: **_Breakfast at the Basses_**

Chapter Title: **Summer, Like It Hot**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied red lip-gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No".

A/N: You may notice the beginning of this chapter portrays Charlie and Lex in a certain summer game. Now I wanted to show a parallel to C/B here obviously and also write it how I always wanted C/B to do it. Because I find a jealous guy sexier than a jealous girl. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Need to Know: Okay, so the Basses live in a penthouse on Park Avenue and Lex stays in 1812 at the Palace. I think on accident I've referred to them living at the top, which makes you think like it's the palace, but I have meant to make it separate.**

* * *

His jaw literally dropped when she entered the room. Every eye, male and female, instantly landed upon her. Never had he seen her dress like that. Okay so he had, but not in public. Not where eyes, other than him, could see her. She had on a tightly fit leather black dress. It barely went mid-thigh and her cleavage was propped up, no straps included. He licked his lips at her gorgeous legs. She let them go bare, only to be complimented with black pumps. Her neck was bare, but captured her brown curls perfectly. Within in minutes, if he were not careful, he'd be hard.

She spotted him instantly. A smirk appeared on her ruby lips and she walked over to the bar.

"Another scotch," he muttered to the bartender. It was so hard not to reach out and touch her.

Charlie sat just footsteps away. His eyes watched, mesmerized, as she crossed her legs. As soon as his drink was given he gulped it down. Shit, this was going to be hard.

How had he ever agreed to partake in this? Oh yeah, he got dominance in the end and sex, hot, amazing sex.

"Look at your phone," she voiced to him. Not once did she make eye contact, but remained as if she did not know him.

Lex quickly retrieved it from his pocket. His fingers fumbled a bit, but he found the right buttons and opened the message.

_Blond man in the booth across from me. Also a brunette nicely built across from you. Both will approach. Which one babe?_

_Xoxo,_

_Charlie _

He groaned and his hand instantly tightened around the phone. Eyes looked up quickly and examined each man. They were both older, definitely not teenagers... Sick perverts. Now which one of them could briefly touch his girlfriend? The brunette was muscular, Lex would not risk having his face damaged. Fucking Blondie it would have to be.

_Blondie in the corner. Be careful, Bass. Let them go too far and there will be no fun tonight... I'll be in jail for first-degree murder ;)_

_Xoxo,_

_Lex_

Charlie giggled at his comment.

Lex had to look when she did it. Her smile was so cute, but also very sensual and sexy. Quickly, he sucked back another glass of Scotch. Seriously this woman would turn him into an alcoholic... Okay so perhaps she'd just put him in a worse stage than he was already in.

As she predicted, both bastards rose and advanced towards her. Lex had to clench the glass to contain himself. Knuckles turned white and he thought it might break.

Charlie played by the rules and addressed the blond one first, luckily the brunette walked away in defeat.

"Hello," Charlie greeted him. The smirk on her lips soon flashed into a smile.

Lex watched from the corner of his eyes as she turned her body towards the man and crossed her legs again. The dress rode up and he saw her lack of panties from the side.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked smoothly. Charlie held up her drink and then sucked on the straw. His eyes brightened a bit.

Lex clenched his teeth.

"I don't like to drink too much in such crowded settings," she responded.

At times like that, it sucked how good she was at what she did. Slowly she leaned forward, cleavage almost spilling out, and stroked the lapels of his jacket.

"Perhaps we should get a private room to drink in then... upstairs?" the man suggested.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! The guy annoyed the shit out of Lex. He hated the man so much. Did he not see Charlie was half his age? Honestly could he be anymore forward? His eyes flashed back towards them when Charlie sighed. Her shoulders shrugged playfully.

"What if I have a boyfriend?" Charlie asked innocently. Her eyebrows rose and lips pouted.

Lex smirked at her comment. Oh she had a boyfriend, buddy. One who was right next to him and would attack soon. The man would be used and victimized if he continued to wound himself in her web.

"Trust me, baby. By the end of the night, you won't know the meaning of the word," the man returned.

Lex rolled his eyes and scoffed. Thankfully the man did not notice, but by her murderous gaze he knew Charlie did.

Without another word, she took the man's hand and allowed him to pull her along.

Lex followed _his _Charlie and the bastard. After the man purchased the room, they got into the elevator. It was the part that he hated. Where he had to wait and hope nothing happened. Before hand, he had checked them for cameras and found security watched them. That way he knew she was safe in case this man demanded something. Still the tug in his stomach was rather unpleasant. Slowly he stepped into the new elevator when it dinged.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Bass, over here!" a photographer called. Cameras flashed from every direction and angle around the carpet. It was a prestigious Upper East Side Event, one that the media had huge coverage on. And of course, Blair and Chuck were on the guest list.

"I feel so strange on the carpet in such casual wear," Blair told her husband. She turned towards him with a smile. He had his arm around her waist, her body turned into him, and her hand rested atop his stomach.

The event had called for less than evening gown and tux attire. Instead, the guests, women particular, had been asked to wear a casual designer of their choice. It was the label and ultimate the charity that label backed they were donating to. Blair wore a pink shirt, gray jacket, and multi-colored skirt designed by Chloé. It was one of her favorite designers and being the statues she was, they had created the ensemble for her especially. Now it was her turn, to make sure everyone knew it.

"Well you look amazing, Mrs. Bass. The photographers certainly seem to agree with me," Chuck returned. He continued to grin at the cameras, but their eyes met for a moment.

"Perhaps a kiss from the lovely couple?" a photographer right in front of them suggested. Blair turned to look at him, but never got the chance. Her husband's hand reached up and captured her cheek. He pulled her into a kiss.

The sound of cameras flashing and intensity of those flashes was insane.

"Well if we won't be front page news, I don't know who will be," Blair teased when they broke. She nuzzled her nose with his and then turned to smile for the cameras. It was hard to miss how much she beamed when they gave her so much attention.

"Mrs. Bass, we loved your magazine cover in Waldorf Designs. May we ask firstly how your son is doing and second if there will be another spotlight for the daughter of Designer Eleanor Waldorf?" a male photographer asked. He also had a sound recorder with him, the button held down with his thumb.

"Our son Ephram is doing fine. He has learned to walk and even said his first word, dada. My husband and I are very proud," Blair reported. She held Chuck closer to her as more pictures were taken.

"And what about the other question, Mrs. Bass? Or perhaps Mr. Bass has a comment on whether or not his wife will be posing for Waldorf Designs again?" the reporter to their left furthered.

"As long as she has clothes on this time," Chuck told him. He sent them a friendly, but still intimidating smirk as his he pulled his wife closer in a possessive manner.

"Forgive my husband," she laughed nervously. Blair glared at him for a moment, but he did not back down. She then sighed and turned back to the press. "He was only joking. Although, as my days of being pregnant are over, so are my nude spreads. The pregnancy was my mother's art form and now I'm just plain old Blair again."

"I would hardly call you plain," the photographer to the right chuckled. The rest of them seemed to agree with him, women included.

"Well thank you, gentlemen, ladies. Now if you'll excuse us, we must move along," Blair told them. They then turned to walk some more distance down the carpet, but stopped closer to the entrance. A new group of photographers called out to them. Blair was about to answer when she bumped into someone.

"Snow White," Georgina smirked.

"Whoregina," Blair greeted. She kept her voice low enough so that the press could not here as well as a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Awe, Chuck and Blair," Carter nodded. He had his arm around his new wife's waist. How they had gotten invited, Blair would never know. Not to mention, Georgina's ensemble was horrendous.

"Carter," Chuck greeted grimly. He too kept up appearances in front of the cameras, but put far less effort into it than his wife.

"Let's get a picture of all of you. Please move together!" the photographer shouted.

"If we must," Blair teased, but was actually all the serious. The press laughed and it took all within her not to roll her eyes. She reluctantly wrapped her arm around Georgina's waist, but leaned more towards her husband who was on the outside, as was Carter, but he held Georgina's waist.

They all grinned for the cameras like life-long best friends, little did everyone know…

"Back from your honeymoon so early, Whoregina? What? Marriage already failing?" Blair sneered, just loud enough for the four of them to hear and them only.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you what you're doing here too? After all, shouldn't you be home for another boring event taking care of the baby? By the way, when are you going to find the time to hit the gym?" Georgina returned with a sinister smirk.

Blair turned to glare at her, with her eyes only of course, and said, "Well at least I can take care of my children and lately yours as well."

Georgina gritted her teeth and opened her mouth to say something else.

"Ladies," Carter interrupted with a nervous laugh, "let's be civil, please." He yanked his wife back forward again. He then nodded at Blair. "You look great, B. Chuck can you help me out here?"

Chuck smiled and laughed at the cameras. "Go die, Baizen," he said through his teeth.

"Still same old asshole from high school, eh Chuck?" Carter returned with a chuckle of his own.

"Yep," Chuck smirked as he turned towards him, "I still want to punch your face in too."

"Can we have one last big smile from two of the best Upper East Side Couple's?" a photographer called.

They all immediately turned back towards the cameras. Blair and Georgina locked arms while Carter and Chuck grinned.

"I hate you," Blair giggled.

"Touché," Georgina grinned.

Cameras flashed pictures of what would sure look like the best of friends.

* * *

Charlie watched as the man fumbled with the hotel key. Her hand dropped the key she had been given strategically out of his view. However, her boyfriend could spot it instantly. With his back to her she could roll her eyes, which she did. Honestly the men were a bit disappointing. The selection her boyfriend had made especially. Sure the man was handsome, older, and rich... But Lex looked so much sexier. It took all she had not to push the man aside and grab her own boyfriend.

Finally, the door opened and the mask reappeared on her face.

"What do you want to talk about?" he implored with a smile.

Charlie giggled as he tugged her into the room. Never would she let him take her near the bed or even the couch for that matter. Instead, her arms wove around his waist, in the front hallway. She pressed her chest up against his and stroked his cheek with her hand.

"Let's skip the talking. Kiss me instead," Charlie purred into his ear. The man's eyes rolled to the back of his head. A giggle came from her lips, but then stopped. He tried to kiss her on the mouth and she turned her head instantly.

"Not there!" It almost sounded like a dog bark. She did not care though. No other man would kiss her lips. That was far too meaningful.

"Okay," he chuckled.

Subtly, she moved her body so he just got her neck. He started to kiss it several times.

Charlie refrained from pulling back in disgust. This man took Lex's form of art and turned it into pathetic sloppiness. Where the hell was her boyfriend? She felt the man's tongue and instantly pulled back a bit. No one else could mark her. That was a major rule.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"Nothing," she lied, "Just... you have to kiss it more first. It needs to be soothed, relaxed." Her voice was so sexy that the man would of course obey.

Her eyes flickered to the door when the light under it went dark. A smile graced her lips, but she soon made it go away. It was time for her acting debut.

The door slammed open to reveal Lex. His hair was frazzled, awe he had pulled at it in frustration. Her favorite was his expression, deadly... and those eyes... no comment needed.

"What the hell is this?!" Lex boomed.

The man jerked off immediately. Charlie of course helped and gave him a hard push. Her face faked a frightful expression and she gasped.

"Man, what the hell?! Who are you?!" the man shouted back.

"Lex, I can explain!" Charlie shouted in fake defense. Her body flung towards him as if she actually wanted to protect the man behind her.

Lex glared and strategically pushed her to the side where she wouldn't be hurt at all.

"What the fuck were you doing with my girlfriend?! Do you have any idea how old she is you, sick bastard!?"

"Well in that dress she looks old enough," the man scoffed. He eyed Charlie and licked his lips. She pouted hers and crossed her arms.

"Hey, asshole!" Lex shouted. He threw his fist forward and decked the man. He stumbled back and held his bloody lip. He looked to the younger boy with fright, clearly underestimating his strength.

"By the way I'm sixteen," Charlie smirked.

The man's eyes widened and he ran from the room. She walked over, closed the door, and locked it. Then she leaned against it and looked to him with seductive eyes.

"That was a little too easy. I expected him to put up more of a-"

Her voice trailed off into a scream as Lex grabbed her. He hoisted her by the hips and pushed her onto the bed. His body was over hers within seconds. Jealous and possessive adrenaline pumped through him. Her eyes widened and she moaned when he kissed her neck.

"I love how this makes you," she murmured.

"I know, baby. That's what you tell me every time," Lex chuckled in a sinister manner. He tried to roll her leather dress up her body, but it was too tight. He groaned in frustration.

"You'll have to try harder than that, Alexander," Charlie teased. He growled at her, but then smirked. She frowned, confounded at why he did so. But she soon learned. He flipped her body over and she landed on her stomach. His hands pulled at the zipper in an artistic, but frantic form.

"Damn this dress," he cursed. She giggled again and sighed in relief when he finally got it undone. His hand threw it. She watched as the black material smacked against the wall and slid down to the floor. She turned over and lied on her back again.

"How do you want it?" Lex asked. She sat up and helped him undo his shirt and then his pants. Their naked bodies soon pressed against each other.

"You're not supposed to ask," she reminded him. He smirked evilly and grabbed her wrists. His hands pinned them above her head and he placed bruising kisses on her neck. His tongue flicked against the flesh and then he sucked with his lips.

"Mhmm, do whatever you want," Charlie moaned. Her eyes fluttered open and closed as her body responded with twitches of delight.

"Charlie," he groaned. His bulge against her inner thigh made her gasp. He was large before, but when it came alive… well it was grand.

"Tell me. Tell me what seeing me with that man makes you want to do me," Charlie requested. She closed her eyes and smiled in a sensual manner. Her nails sunk into the flesh of his back as he placed bite marks down her body.

"It makes me want to penetrate you, desecrate you, mediate you," Lex drawled. He came back up to her lips and forced them upon hers. Soon, she happily obliged.

"Go on," Charlie ordered. He nodded his head eagerly and spread her legs with his hands. His fingertips trailed across her creamy thighs, but then he scratched them. She cried out until his mouth stopped hers with another kiss.

"Mark your territory on my neck," Lex ordered. She smirked with hungry eyes and pulled him down on top of her more. Her lips and teeth attacked where all would be visible, well unless he wore a turtleneck.

"When I see his lips on your skin. I want to smash his head into the wall, over and over again. It turns me into a mad man, Charlie, a killer," he seethed.

"Yes, more please," Charlie begged. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he rubbed his tip up and down her folds. He teased her by not entering yet. She hated it, but was at his mercy, literally.

"I want to tie you down and keep you from all other men. I want to lock you in my bedroom, chain you to the bed, and throw away all keys. I want to keep you as my prisoner forever, my love slave. But I would love you, Charlie. I do love you," he promised. Yes, he got rough, but the need in him to protect her always came through some. He didn't want her to think he'd ever cruelly hurt her, especially physically.

"We-we," Charlie paused to shiver when she felt the tip of his member stroke her inner thighs. Her eyes squeezed shut and she tried to even out her breathing again. "We could try it sometime. Your silk sheets tied around my arms. I know how much you like roleplaying, as do I." He pulled back to see if she was serious, she smirked.

"Fuck, I love you," Lex repeated. He kissed her lips and then trailed those kisses down her breasts, stomach, and stopped at her thighs. His tongue licked between her folds. "Mine," he claimed.

"Yes." She nodded her head on the pillow without the tiniest bit of reluctance. It was true though. It could be his. She was certain no one else would pleasure it like he did. That would be impossible.

"Say you love me to." Lex's angered voice suddenly filled her ears. Her eyes snapped open. His blue eyes seemed frantic with desperation. His manhood teased her slick center, but he did not enter.

"Is that all you need me for? Playing games, comforting you, and telling you that you're loved?" Charlie asked. Her voice turned serious as did her chocolate colored eyes.

"No," Lex shook his head and smiled, "I need you to tell me that you love me like I love you." His nose buried in her curls and then nuzzled against his neck. So they had not exactly accomplished their usual angry sex, but neither was disappointed.

"Well I do love you, perhaps even more than you do me," Charlie smiled.

"That's impossible," Lex returned. He kissed her lips again and then entered her with one swift, but smooth stroke. Her legs spread some more. He looked her in the eyes. He loved to feel her body sprawled out on the bed, but pressed beneath his.

"Yes," she moaned. Her eyes fluttered open and closed. He pumped in a rhythmic motion, but increased his speed. He penetrated her the way they both loved, enjoyed. But he looked into her eyes the entire time. He felt her orgasm approach as she clenched onto him tighter.

"Charlie," he whispered.

"Lex," Charlie rasped. Her eyes half closed.

He closed his too and listened to her moans. He felt her nails drag down his bare back. He had so many scars from that by now. Then he felt her teeth bite into his shoulder. She bit down so hard that she tasted his blood. He felt as if he would explode.

"Charlie!" Lex shouted. His eyes snapped open and met her crazed ones. They both reached their peaks. He thrust his hips forward in one final motion. She smiled in satisfaction and pulled his body down onto hers.

"Lex," she whimpered. The screams and moans stopped. They lied in silence. He moved to pull out of her, but she grabbed onto his chest.

"No," Charlie begged. She didn't want to lose the closeness just yet. His eyes stared into hers. Was she actually crying?

"Don't cry, Love. I'll stay inside," Lex promised. He kissed away her tears. They tasted salty, but also sweet. She nodded as a small smile came back to her lips. He nuzzled his cheek against hers.

* * *

Blair exhaled as a shiver erupted through her body. It was a cool summer night on that carpet tonight, but inside this limo things were getting steamy. She looked down with a sensual smile at her husband. His lips trailed down her inner arm as his hair brushed against her hot flesh.

"Oh, Chuck," Blair moaned. She lifted her head back and quivered at the feel of his lips. He lifted up her shirt to reveal her bare, flat stomach. He trailed kisses down that, his eyes closed. He was deep in concentration. Foreplay to him was an art form. He was Chuck Bass after all.

"I didn't like when Carter said you looked good," Chuck mumbled against her skin. His mouth opened and his tongue flicked below her belly button. She shivered in delight and fell back some. His body leaned back with hers.

"Please, he's married," she replied. The breath held in her throat as he removed her shirt and kissed the top of her breasts. She nuzzled her chin into his hair.

"I don't care," he shook his head. His voice was low and seductive. She loved the sound of it. They both knew how much it drove her wild. He moved down her body again, his body almost to the floor of the limo.

"Rest assured, husband. No one else can do to me what you do," Blair breathed. Her eyes then snapped open and widened. She felt his lips between her thighs. Her eyes looked down to see his head in her skirt as he lavished the creamy-white skin with kisses.

"_Come_," Chuck tempted. He chuckled to himself at the double meaning. She did not protest or roll her eyes though. Instead she slowly tumbled to the limo floor with him. His body came over hers and she helped him undo the buttons of his shirt. He discarded that and all material on both of them, until they lied completely nude against the carpet and each other.

"I need more than kisses, Chuck. No matter how many times we make up for those lost times, it's not enough. Please, satisfy me," she pleaded. He nodded and moved in to kiss her neck. She smiled wickedly and pushed a hand to his chest.

"What is it?" he gasped. His hands reached for his favorite spot, but she kept it from him like a mother would keep sweets from her child. A low growl came from his lips.

"Wait," Blair smirked. She sat up some and pulled her hair into a low bun. She turned her cheek into his shoulder to reveal her now bare nape. His breathing became uneven. It was one of her most beautiful spots, also one of his favorites. It connected her gorgeous façade to the rest of her wondrous frame. "There, much better. Wouldn't you agree, Bass?" Her eyebrows rose in playful question.

"Yes," Chuck rasped. He then pushed her body down against the limo's floor. His lips attacked her neck with hungry, demanding kisses. When his teeth nipped at the skin she moaned even louder. It was like sweet music to his ears.

"You're so hard," Blair gasped when his bulge pressed against her leg. Her head moved to look down at it, but he caught her lips with his. He shook his head, their noses nuzzled against each other.

"How could I not be? You looking like that in our limo? I'm in my element. You're my element," he mused. His eyes looked over appreciatively at her body as he sat up. She smiled at him, arms above her head, as her legs spread. He prepared for entry. Normally, they'd hold out longer, but tonight they could not wait.

"I love you so much, Blair," Chuck whispered. He moved down on her again, the tip of his member against her folds. One hand held the back of her head, fingertips tangled in her curls. The other placed itself on her petite waist.

"I love you too, Chuck. Now take me like we both want you to. Show me how much you love me," Blair requested. Her doe brown eyes sparkled with excitement. She felt between her legs tingle and would not be surprised if she found a puddle in the carpet.

"As you wish," he smirked. His manhood then slid into her center. It made it's way easy through the slick, but tight hole. She moaned in instant pleasure as he groaned in satisfaction. Their hips locked and moved in rhythmic motion. She arched her back and clenched onto him.

"You're so-so amazing," Chuck trembled. His body heat increased by what felt like twenty degrees. He plunged inside of her again and again. It felt as if time was moving slowly, but the pleasure quick.

"Deeper, Ch-Chuck, harder," Blair begged. She wrapped her legs around his bare bottom and they rolled to the other side as the limo rounded a curve. It also caused him to do just what she asked.

"Oh yes, Chuck! That's it!" She cried out in pure ecstasy. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her body twitched. He held her down and pounded faster, smoother.

"Bl-Blair, fuck!" Chuck gasped. Their chests heaved against each other as their hips rocked back and forth, back and forth. They continued in a sexually pleasing haze for what seemed like hours. They were both out of breath and energy, yet they found it within them to continue, to push harder, to go longer, literally.

"Please," Blair seethed. Her eyes strained to stay open and gaze into his. Her orgasm was there, but she held off. She wanted to let him come first.

"I'm ready for you, baby. I'm coming too," Chuck assured her. He nodded his head frantically. His pupil's dilated. His hips went forward in one final thrust.

"Chuck!"

"Blair!"

They screamed in raspy breaths, almost in perfect union. Her orgasm hit like a tidal wave. He exploded into her until she dripped with his juices. His body fell into exhaustion on top of her. He tried to move, but she shook her head.

"I'll crush you," Chuck warned.

"Not such a bad way to go," Blair forced a smile. She soon had to drop it to try and catch her breath though. He rolled off of her and pulled her close. She pouted, but he kissed her lips and she stopped.

"That was amazing," she breathed.

"No," he shook his head, "you're amazing."

They rested, completely nude, sweating crazy, in each other's arms on the floor of his limo. Something's never changed. They hoped they never would.

* * *

"Chuck, stop it!" Blair giggled. They came out of the elevator and into their home. His hand moved to grab her bottom again, but she smacked his shoulder. They both started to laugh, but then stopped. The room was dead silent. Their eyes fell down.

Their oldest son, Max, was passed out in the middle of the living room with his younger brothers toys all around him. He looked like his hair had been pulled and his face colored on.

"Mama, dada!" Ephram greeted. He popped up from behind his older brother and waved at them. A mischievous and true Bass smirk was plastered on his face as he giggled wickedly.

Blair put a hand to her lips and stifled a laugh. She turned to look at Chuck who shook his head and smiled. Ephram's little arms shot up, signaling his mother that he wanted to be held. He started to bounce up and down in excitement.

"Well it seems as if you have worn your older brother out, Ephram." She swept him up and encircled him in her embrace. Ephram pecked her cheek and then snuggled into his mother's chest. He yawned and pointed towards the stairs.

"Tired, baby?" she asked. Her eyebrows rose and she pouted her lips to sympathy with him. He was quite the little drama king when he wanted to be, just like his father… and perhaps mother as well. She liked to think he got it from his father though.

"Bed-bed, mama," Ephram whined. She nodded her head and kissed his forehead.

"One moment, let's wake Max up first," Blair whispered. Ephram only sighed in response. His big blue eyes looked curiously from his father to his brother and then back to his mother.

Chuck walked over to where Max was and nudged his son's side with his foot. "Hey sleeping beauty, it's time to wake-up. You fell asleep on the job."

The teen muttered profanities under his breath and then sat up. He rubbed his eyes and glared at the rest of his family present. Max groaned and pointed to the baby.

"That child is evil," he accused.

"No-no," Ephram giggled in response. He smirked at his older brother while he snuggled into his mother. He then looked to his parents as he pointed at Max. "Drea," he nodded.

Both Chuck's and Blair's face fell. They slowly looked to Max for a reaction. Everyone had lately sort of skated around the subject and not said her name much, but obviously Max had said something about her to Ephram. The baby didn't know any better other than to repeat and mimic everything he heard and saw.

"I'm going to go to bed, in my actual bed this time," Max sighed. He pushed himself up to his feet and walked towards the stairs. His whole demeanor changed. He now seemed nothing short of solemn in his sulking state.

Ephram did not like to see his brother walk off though. The baby had spent the whole night playing with Max. He didn't understand what was going on. His small brow furrowed and he reached out his arms towards Max's back.

"Macks," he called. He hadn't quite gotten the 'X' sound down just yet.

Max turned around and looked at his younger brother. The baby seemed about ready to cry. He smiled softly and walked back to where his parents and Ephram were.

"I'll put him to bed. We've become buds for life tonight, eh Ephram?" Max chuckled. The baby practically jumped from his mother's arms into his brother's. He snuggled happily into Max's shirt and as they walked away Chuck and Blair heard him speaking in a language they knew no one above the age of two understood.

"Goola fufu mama, dono, Macks," Ephram explained to him. They disappeared up the stairs.

Chuck sighed, shook his head, and laughed quietly. Blair smiled and turned his chin upward. She then pulled him in for a kiss. He moaned against her lips.

"Ready for round four, husband?" she inquired. Her eyebrows raised in a sexy manner.

"Always, wife," he returned. They disappeared too, but into their bedroom and for far less innocent activities then putting your younger brother to bed.

* * *

Andrea sighed as she watched yet another wave crash against the beach. For the first time in her life, the Hampton's were both painful and boring, therefore painfully boring. She had temporarily relieved Max Bass from her mind, aside from that thought, but there was nothing to do. She didn't want to see anyone. Well there was one person she wanted and needed to see, but she had told her to stay away.

"Wish you were here, Charlie," she muttered. Her feet kicked at the sand and she fell back on her towel. Her eyes closed, despite the sunlight that fought to shine through her eyelids.

"Duh, Archibald. Without me I don't see how you thought you'd ever have any fun."

Her eyes snapped open. She stared up to see her best friend standing over her. Charlie giggled and spared a small wave. Andrea shot up from her seat and attacked her petite best friend with a hug. She picked her up from the ground for a brief moment even. The two girls spun around and she screamed happily.

"I'm so happy you're here!" Andrea cried. They both fell onto her layout of towels. Charlie rolled over to her side and propped her face up with her hand.

"I know," she smiled, "which is why I had to come A. I missed you a lot and today I was finally able to get away from Lex…"

"So you and Lex are still together then? I had seen the pictures, but I couldn't be certain. So what happened that night? I know you took him up to the room and didn't return," she lowered her voice to a whisper.

Charlie bit her bottom lip. She silently contemplated whether or not she should say anything. She didn't think Andrea wanted to hear about someone like Lex, ex-player, confession of love or their love-making.

"Tell me now before I go crazy!" Andrea screamed. She gave her friend a nudge.

"Okay," she nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. Her mouth opened and it all spilled out, rather loudly. "I told Lex I loved him, he said it back, and we had sex!"

Andrea was dead silent.

Charlie slowly opened one eye. She prayed that her best friend didn't look hurt or upset. But when she saw Andrea's face, she wasn't sure what her best friend felt. Her eyes were widened and her mouth fell agape.

"Andrea, did you hear me?" Charlie asked. She nudged her slowly.

"Oh My God!" Andrea suddenly screamed. Charlie almost jumped into the air. Her best friend stood up and started to pace back and forth. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God."

"Andrea, look I didn't want to tell you after what happened… well I don't to repeat it." Charlie stood up and walked over to her. "I'm really sorry. I'm not trying to rub this in your face or anything. I just… well I knew you would find out sometime and… I'm sorry." She started to breathe unevenly.

"Sorry?" Andrea frowned.

"Sorry," Charlie nodded.

"What? Why?" Her friend broke out into laughter. She then realized and took in Charlie's previous words. Her laughter stopped and she hugged her friend tightly. "Hey, you don't ever have to not tell me something like that because I'm hurting."

"But I didn't want to hurt you. You're going through so much," Charlie sighed. They pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes.

"Charlie, if anything this makes me happy. I saw how hard it was for you without Lex and to hear this and see how happy you are. You're glowing!" She giggled in delight and motioned to her friend's obvious, gleeful posture.

"I know," Charlie admitted and blushed some.

"So how was it?" Andrea asked. They both sat down on the towels again. Luckily, they were on Andrea's grandmother's private beach. No one, including Gossip Girl, would hear them.

"Amazing, but when I first got him up to the room he was so broken, Andrea. It killed me to see him that way at the reception. I just… I had to protect him. I had to take care of him," Charlie sighed.

"You've always been that way about him. And him you," Andrea smiled knowingly. Her friend nodded her head and then went into further detail. After awhile, Charlie got the conversation off of herself and to her friend.

"So how have you been?" she asked, voice real quiet. She didn't want Andrea to think she was forcing her to talk about it, but she wanted to be there for her friend.

"Well my parent's are splitting up, but you've already held me through that tear session. Now it's just… well I'm not sure you'd appreciate my choice words, given he's your brother," she laughed, but it was very solemn.

"No, please say whatever you need. I also know you don't want to hear it, but he hasn't been with anyone since you broke-up with him. He doesn't even really see anyone aside from Lex and well, me of course," Charlie told her.

"Well that's good for him," Andrea stated with a shrug. Charlie knew that meant she wanted her to drop it, so she did.

"So are you going to be okay?" she furthered.

"Now that you're here, yes," her friend smiled. The two girls giggled and then pulled each other into a hug.

Charlie spent the rest of the day and night in the Hampton's with Andrea. She asked her to come back with her, but Andrea wasn't ready yet.

* * *

"Mr. Bass, Mr. Farrar from Bass Industries left a message at the front desk," the manager of the building said. He greeted Chuck with a smile as he walked along beside him.

"Thank you. I'll be there to receive it shortly," Chuck replied. He then started to go towards the desk, but stopped. He saw Max in the lobby, just sort of standing there. He had told Blair that he was going to hang out with friends, but that didn't seem to be the case. He was however, leaning against the column, off to the side, in hobo attire. Man was he going to be happy when that phase of fashion ended, damn Robert Pattison.

"Max," Chuck called. His son looked up and then muttered something under his breath. His father still continued towards him though and held his hands out.

"Where have you been?" he asked. He stopped in front of his son. They seemed like complete opposites with how they were dressed, one tailored in a suit, the other completely disheveled, but there was still no mistaking that Max was his father's son.

"Just around," Max shrugged. He acted very discreet to almost a suspicious manner. Chuck furrowed his brow and laughed as if almost offended.

"What kind of answer is that? Am I suddenly the enemy or something? Just tell me where you've been since you're obviously lying to your mother," Chuck said. He didn't sound harsh, but stern. As the teens grew older, that seemed to be necessary. Max, especially, would be content to never let you know a word of his whereabouts. He was like Chuck in that way.

"You don't need to know, neither does mom. I'm old enough to take care of myself. What's with the third degree?" the younger Bass snapped. His mother's brown eyes burned with slight infuriation.

Chuck sighed, "What's wrong? Even you're not this irritable, son." His eyebrows rose in question, but he now seemed genuinely concerned. Max had not been pleasant lately, but he seemed to be getting better, going out more again.

"Dad, look I just-" he paused and shrugged his shoulders, "I just don't know what to do anymore. Charlie and Lex are always together. I fucked up with Andrea and now she doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm slightly frightened to approach Andrew and Riley and Sarah's gone MIA, not that I blame her. I mean let's face it, lately I spend more time playing with Ephram who isn't even one yet than anyone my age. Charlie and Lex invite me to hang with them, true, but I just fell like a third wheel." His eyes dropped in shame when he was finished, but his Bass pride forced them back up.

"Oh," Chuck nodded. He was silent for a moment and then frowned in confusion again. "Then why tell your mother that you're going to see friends? I mean someone in this building is bound to tell her you're lurking."

"One, they will not do so if they don't want to deal with me and two, I don't want her to worry. She doesn't like my friends, with the exception of Lex, Riley, and Andrew. But I don't want to hang around too much because she gives me these looks," he shook his head.

"What kind of looks?" his father pressed.

"I'm guessing the kind she gave to uncle Nate after she found out he slept with Serena," Max scoffed. He bit his bottom lip and clenched a fist at his side. He hated being this open, especially in public where someone could overhear their conversation.

"Trust me, your mother does not look at you like she did Nate. I was there, I should know. Sure, she's been in a similar situation, but she's your mom. She is more concerned with how you're taking it than to ever let her own memories effect how she's feeling towards you. I guess I can't really explain it, unless you're a parent, which you better not be until your married." He gave him a knowing look. His son chuckled under his breath briefly, but then things turned serious again.

"Now," Chuck smiled, "let's think, where can you go? I do remember your sister leaving for the Hampton's this morning without Alexander. Why not go and see Lex while she is gone?"

"Yeah, I guess I could go hang with Lex," Max nodded.

"What a great best friend you are," Chuck teased. His son rolled his eyes and then they both stepped outside. His father signaled to the doorman to call for the limo.

"How come you let Charlie use her car when she goes to Lex, but I can't?" his son asked.

"Because you always come back from Lex's with something in your system either illegal in general or illegal while on the road," Chuck replied. His voice was low as he smiled and waved at an important client of his inside the building.

"Funny," Max smirked as he opened the limo's door, "I told mom the same thing about you for when you come back from uncle Nate's." He got into the limo, "Driver to the Palace."

"Kids," Chuck sighed. He walked back inside with a smile.

* * *

Lex came out of his bedroom with a sigh. He rubbed his eyes and muttered profanities under his breath. Charlie had gone to see Andrea today and left him alone. He knew that she needed to see Andrea, but being alone made him want to drink. He had buried insecurities down deep that she was going to leave and not come back, but that didn't mean they weren't still there.

"Well this is peculiar," Max drawled from behind.

Lex's head snapped back to look at his friend. Max stood there with his lips thinned and his brow furrowed. Lex was confounded as to why until he saw what his friend was holding. He had Charlie's discarded shirt in his hand. It had been throw there during their _activities_.

"Max," Lex greeted awkwardly. He swallowed a large lump in his throat and wringed his neck with his hand. He slowly stepped into the room, but in a cautious manner.

"Save the formalities, Sparks. Tell me why my sister's shirt is all rumpled and thrown on your floor," he said tersely. He clenched the material in his hand and took a dangerous step towards the dark haired and blue-eyed boy.

"Calm down, man," he remarked. Lex leaned against the wall and shook his head. He needed to pull every deceiving skill he had down in him to get by Max Bass.

"No, don't tell me to calm down. Why the hell are my sister's clothes on your floor?" Max seethed. He started to look more and more like his father.

"Look," Lex sighed and held up his hands, "she sleeps here when she has nightmares. I wouldn't let her, but she told me that the nightmares are about me leaving. She came down in one of her classic, impossible to sleep in, yet perfect Charlie Bass outfits so I lent her one of my shirts. She just left the shirt behind. I didn't even realize it was here." His voice was calm and his eyes truthful. Being Georgina Spark's son came in handy, whether he was using it for evil or for good. He wasn't sure which one this was.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Max asked, point-blank. He stared into Lex's eyes seriously.

"Yeah, I promise," Lex nodded robotically. His friend stared at him for a few more moments and then sighed. He threw the shirt onto the couch and pointed at Lex.

"Good, because if you're screwing around with her, then I would have to kick your ass. You know, considering you just got back and she was a virgin when you left and when you returned," he explained.

"She still is," Lex confirmed and then shook his head, "I'm not interested in that, well with her, I mean."

"Well in that case then, let's have some fun," Max smirked. He took a baggy out of his pocket and then held up two blunts. Lex chuckled and shook his head. They both ventured out onto the balcony for a little boy time.

* * *

Chuck's eyes fluttered open as he felt the morning sun from the window. Only he was not met with the sleeping form of his beautiful wife, but huge, blue eyes. His youngest son giggled happily at him and held a crushed biscuit towards his father's mouth.

"Foe youuu, dada," Ephram told him. He rammed his little fist into Chuck's mouth and frowned when it did not open to permit his gift.

Chuck looked at it and smiled, "No tha-"

Before he could finish, Ephram crammed the crushed biscuit into his mouth. Blair giggled and Chuck looked up to see his wife with a tray in her hands. She sat down on the bed next to them. He slowly tried to chew the awful tasting biscuit.

"Ephram and I made you breakfast in bed. Don't worry his hands are clean," Blair assured him with a suspicious smile.

He looked from her to Ephram and the baby nodded his head. His son then giggled though and pointed to Mr. Darcy on the floor. The puppy had a similar looking biscuit. His eyes widened.

"Oh my," Blair put a hand to her mouth and stifled a laugh.

Chuck grabbed a napkin and spit it out. He had to refrain from gagging. His son on the other hand, did not look happy. He had wrestled Mr. Darcy for that treat and now his father wasn't eating it. The small baby frowned and started to pout, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, Ephram," Chuck sighed and picked him up. He shook his head as he attempted to comfort the youngest Bass. "Daddy is just not that accommodated to dog food. Perhaps you should try it on Uncle Dan the next time he comes over."

"Chuck," Blair gasped, but she was in a fit of giggles. Ephram finally smiled again and then reached on the tray for a strawberry. He held it up to his father's lips.

"Now that's better," his father smiled. He opened his mouth and took a bite. The little Bass squealed in delight. He clapped his hands and threw the rest of it to Mr. Darcy.

"No not on my carpet," his wife said nervously. The baby only giggled further and lied out between his parents. He rubbed his little tummy.

"Yum-yum's, mama," he requested.

"Well don't you just think you're a little Prince," Blair smirked. Her son pointed towards his mouth. She giggled and picked up his baby food. She got some on a spoon and the put it towards his mouth. He opened up and guided her hand with his little one.

"Mhmm," he complimented.

"Well if it has Ephram Bass's approval it must be good," Chuck teased. His son giggled in response and kissed his father's cheek. They all had breakfast together in bed.

* * *

"May I have a plain toasted bagel with low-fat cream cheese and freshly squeezed orange juice, please," Charlie smiled at the waiter. She handed her menu to him.

"Of course, Miss Bass," he nodded obediently and then turned towards her brother, "And for you, Mr. Bass?"

"The Continental Breakfast with a plain croissant and coffee, black," Max told him. He then set down his menu on the table. His sister rolled her eyes and politely handed it to the waiter.

"Thank you, Miss. And last, but not least, for you, sir?" The man held up his pad and focused on Lex. Most of the staff at the Palace now knew him and also enough to know he didn't care to be called upon with such formality as his last name.

"I'll have the Chèvre, Confit Tomato and Chive Omelet with whole-wheat toast and coffee, black. Thank you," Lex responded. He handed the man his menu and forced a smile. He saw Charlie's grin of approval from the side. Everyone, including the waiter, knew she was the only reason for him being so formal and polite.

"It will be out shortly," the waiter reported. He then poured them all glasses of ice water before he left the table. Once he was gone, they all turned towards each other to converse.

"I honestly don't know how you too eat so much in the mornings," Charlie shook her head. The idea of eating when she woke-up always made her feel slightly queasy, especially if it included meat or potatoes.

"Well one, it's not breakfast, but brunch, Sis. And two, we all don't weight ninety pounds," Max replied with a smarmy smirk. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I do not weigh ninety pounds. I am so sick of everyone acting like I'm some little shrimp," she muttered. Both boys chuckled at her behavior. Most girls would have thrived off the fact they underestimated her weight, but she saw it differently.

"I like you being tiny, Bass. I can pick you up and take you somewhere even if you're not willing," Lex teased. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. It tickled her skin and finally, her hard expression softened and she smiled.

"I'll always be wiling to go with you," Charlie told him. She nuzzled her nose with his. Normally, they were not so lovey-dovey in public, but perhaps it was her way of annoying her brother.

"So," Max cleared his throat, "what are you two love-birds going to do today?" He took a sip of his water and sighed in relief when they broke apart and turned to face him.

Lex shrugged, "We're riding over to my mother's house. I have to pickup anything I left, mostly stuff for school." His friend opened his mouth to say something else, but the waiter arrived.

"Here you are," the man smiled. He set down their drinks first and then their plates. They always had such great service, but of course that was expected. They were the children of Chuck Bass, aka the owner of the hotel and most of the other high-class ones in New York.

"Thank you," Charlie told him. The man knew that was all he would receive so left with a nod. Max waited until he was gone, took a bite of his food, and then spoke.

"So you're moving out for good this time then?" he asked. His eyes flickered from Lex to watch his sister apply cream cheese to her measly bagel. It was quite an amusing sight with how much of a perfectionist she was on the simplest of tasks.

"Absolutely," Lex responded. He cut up his omelet. Max motioned to Charlie who looked to be having some trouble with cutting it up. Finally, she got it and sighed in relief. She put a piece in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

"What?" She frowned when she glanced up to see them all watching her.

"Nothing," the boys answered in union. They shook their heads and laughed. She rolled her eyes and took another bite of her bagel.

"It's good," Charlie commented dryly. She took another sip of her orange juice and looked down to see she had already eaten half of it. Okay, so perhaps she should have ordered some fruit also.

"Here, Bass, have some of mine," Lex chuckled. He moved his plate in between them. She hesitated, but then picked up her fork and took a bite of the egg.

"Thank you," she grinned. Their eyes locked in an intimate and affectionate gaze. They seemed to forget the world around them. Well the world did not forget them. A camera phone went off in the distance, and elderly couple watched with sweet smiles, and the lonely boy across from them wanted to look away, but found it impossible.

Max watched his sister and best friend with sorrow. They deserved their bliss after what they had gone through, but it wasn't the easiest thing to take at times. It made him think of Andrea. She loved when he on occasion treated her like Lex was Charlie right then. Then again, she would have loved even more if he had not slept with Sarah. It was one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He wondered if she would ever forgive him or at least allow him to see her in person.

Lex leaned in to kiss her, but Charlie caught her brother out of the corner of her eye. She shook her head and casually turned her cheek. He frowned at first, but then felt her nudge him under the table.

"Yeah," he coughed, "so anyways, do you want to come with us to get my stuff, man?" He took another bite of his food as his blue eyes focused in on his best friend's brown.

"Max, you should come with us," Charlie agreed and nodded her head. She smiled to try and convince him to do so.

"Thanks, but uh," Max shook his head and chuckled, "no thanks. I have other stuff to do, better stuff for that matter." He took another bite of his food and quirked his eyebrows.

"Alright," his sister nodded reluctantly. She knew he didn't really have anything to do. He had been lying about that lately. He didn't go many places unless it was to see Lex. It was not that he didn't have the option to, but that he didn't take it.

"So…" Max drawled. He tried his best to sound casual for what he was about to ask. He knew his sister would never mock him for it, but he had the Bass pride no matter what.

"So… what?" Lex asked, not fully comprehending. Max looked up and widened his eyes. His best friend returned the gesture and then fell silent.

"Charlie," her brother noted.

"Max," she returned with a confused giggle. Her eyebrows rose in question. She took another bite of Lex's omelet and then a sip of her orange juice.

"Well I was just going to ask how your trip to the Hampton's was yesterday?" Max said. He immediately pretended to focus on his food as he took another bite.

"Oh," Charlie nodded, now understanding, "by that do you mean to ask how a certain best friend of mine is doing?" Her voice was not harsh, but serious. He nodded silently and met her eyes.

"Better," she said simply.

"So did you guys just hit the beach, perhaps hang out with anyone like Tyler Hilton or Logan Prescott? I mean I wouldn't ask, but I heard they were in town," Max said. His eyes watched her intently, just in case she tried to lie to him.

Lex turned to look at Charlie with a raised brow. "I hope not. Did you?" he teased. It was a direct attempt to try and lighten the mood.

Charlie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and then turned back to her brother. She shook her head, "She doesn't want to date right now or really see anyone for that matter."

Max couldn't help it. He smiled to himself.

"But," Charlie sighed, "that doesn't mean she won't when school starts back up again." She didn't want to hurt her brother, but didn't want him to think that he was in the clear and just had to wait for Andrea to come back to him. Because after she met with Andrea yesterday, she knew that was not going to happen. He had hurt her too badly.

His smile faded away and he finished his food. "That reminds me. I need to go do that stuff I told you about," he told him. "I'll see you later, Lex. Sis, keep this creeps hands to himself," Max joked. He then kissed her on the cheek and walked away from the table.

* * *

"Chuck," Blair breathed as they broke kissing for a moment. She pushed a hand to his chest and looked upon him in a scolding manner. "We have children upstairs." Her eyes flickered to the staircase. Up in her youngest son's nursery, Dorota was watching both him and his best friend Madison Humphrey. It was a necessary since the two proved to be quite the trouble-making duo when put together.

"Who would have no idea what we were doing even if they saw us. Which they won't," Chuck responded in a husky voice. He then pressed his lips to hers again. She parted the ruby pillows and allowed access to his tongue. It grazed the inside of her mouth in a sensual and delicious way that only he was ever capable of.

"Mhmm," he moaned against her lips. She went to break their make-out session, but he only pulled her closer. He then slowly trailed his fingertips up her legs, under the material of her skirt. She giggled like the schoolgirl she used to technically be, but on occasion still was mentally at times.

"More," she rasped into his mouth. He nodded and pulled her into his lap. She went to undo the buttons of his shirt, prepared to take it a step further. Only, they were interrupted.

"I think it's time to write the governor of New York about outlawing the making-out of old people," Max drawled. They turned to see their son with a disgusted look on his countenance. Blair blushed and tried to climb out of her husband's lap, but he only pulled her further against his chest.

Chuck smirked, "It being against the law would only make me more prone to do it more."

"And I am not old," Blair added with a playful glare at her son. Max nodded with a roll of his eyes. He took a few steps towards the staircase, but then stopped to look at them again.

"Okay," he laughed sarcastically.

"Well where are you going? I thought you were hanging with friends," Blair frowned in confusion. It was a bit early for him to be home already.

Max shrugged, "I thought I would go hangout with Ephram. The little guy and me are getting along well lately. Thought I'd keep the flow of friendship and him on my side, versus Charlie of course." He smirked at them in true Bass boy fashion.

Blair rolled her eyes and shook her head. She then laughed, "Well I'm sorry to disappoint and stop your plans of turning him against your sister, but he has a play-date today… with Madison Humphrey."

Her son nodded and then shrugged his shoulders. "Awe well, I'll just chill with you two then." He walked over to the couch and separated his parents. He then fell down in between them.

"How about some MTV, parents?" He looked from his deprived and aggravated father to his shocked mother. He chuckled and held up the remote.

Blair sighed, "I do have some paperwork that needs to be looked over and returned to work. My office just keeps sending it in my absence." She got up from the couch and left the room.

"I guess I should go do work too," Chuck stated bitterly. He dragged his feet up the stairs like a child.

Max smirked to himself as he turned on the television, "Works every time."

* * *

Lex came inside his old home and headed straight towards his room. Only, then something stopped him He saw the last person he expected to see. His mother, Georgina Sparks, sat down at the dining room table. The apartment was silent. They just stared at each other.

"I'm just here to get the rest of my stuff. I need it for when school starts," Lex finally said. His tone was cold and formal. In all honesty, he didn't want anything to do with her. She rarely showed interest in him so the feeling was mutual as far as he was concerned.

"If you're speaking of all that pot stashed in your top drawer then I got rid of it," Georgina called. He stopped where he was and slowly turned around.

"What? Marriage already failing, mother?" he scoffed. His eyes and cruel tone of voice mocked her.

"Please, you know I haven't lit up in years. I'm not that pathetic. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for some people," she drawled. Her body got up from the chair and she put her coffee cup in the sink.

"Yes, I suppose it would be shooting up for you now, huh? All those wondrous first memories of you on the kitchen floor and a needle sticking out of your arm are rather fun. I could write a children's book," Lex smirked.

She stopped washing her dish and stared into the sink. He frowned for a moment. Usually, she would have shot back by now, but she didn't. Well that was good because he didn't want to stay there any longer.

"Excuse me," Lex muttered. He went up the stairs and into his room. The longer he stayed, the more time she'd have to think of something that would hurt him. It was what his mother did best, all he had ever known of her. So he grabbed his stuff, shoved it into a bag, and went back down the stairs. Only when he got there, she was right in front of him.

"Sit down at the table. We need to speak," she told him.

"Yeah right." He rolled his eyes and still went to move.

"If the school calls to confirm where you're living, I won't lie," Georgina threatened. He stopped where he was and cursed under his breath. Slowly he sulked back to the table. She sat down across from him.

"Honestly Alexander, Charlotte Bass?" Georgina scoffed and crossed her arms. She stared down at her son with unhappy, piercing blue eyes. They were even icier than his and far harsher. They seemed to appear more and more sinister as the years of her life progressed. She didn't grow wise with age, but just colder.

"I'm not sitting here and listening to this. I came to get the rest of my stuff and that is what I did. _My _girlfriend is waiting for me downstairs in the limo," Lex sneered. He got up from the table and stalked off towards the door again. His mother was quick to follow him though.

"You honestly believe that this relationship is going to last?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She got in front of him, in a doorway before they entered the vestibule. The way she lingered there almost appeared as if she was considering locking him in or something.

"Actually, both Charlie and I do. And in all honesty, you're probably the last person anyone would go to when it comes to judging a relationship. You, who have had like five marriages, disapproves, while Charlie's parents, who have been together like forever, approve. I wonder which opinion I'll value more," he muttered sarcastically.

Georgina did not budge or seem hurt by his words. She just stood there, still blocking him.

"Get out of my way, _mom_."

"Maybe I want you to come home. Carter would be a good stepfather for you," Georgina said with a dry voice. She shifted uncomfortably and kept her eyes from his.

"That would entail living with Jason Baizen and even worse you. But hey, you want me to think you're finally trying to be a mother then do this one for me. Don't deny me anymore happiness. Let me go and have it. You're the only thing standing in my way. So just let me go, _mom_, let me go," Lex told her.

Georgina stared directly into his eyes. For a brief moment, he saw a flash of humanity. It was hard to recognize in his mother since up until now, there were few moments when it was visible.

"When Aiden left he told me to go fuck myself," Georgina rasped. She reached out a hand to touch him, but then retracted it. It clasped over her mouth and she shook her head.

"Well I'm not Aiden, but I might be if you don't let me go," he clarified. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders as his heart swelled with both anxiety and hope.

He took a step forward until they were practically nose-to-nose.

"Let me go, mom," Lex repeated. His voice was not harsh or super loud, but just strong and justified.

Georgina closed her eyes, turned away from him, and then walked to the window.

"Just get out of here, Lex. We don't have room for you," she told him. Her cold tone was strong, but her back seemed too straight and frigid.

"Yeah, I kind of got my own place now anyways. Goodbye, mom," Lex smiled softly. He then hoisted his bag on his shoulder and carried the box out of the house. He sighed in the elevator. He felt free.

It was the best thing Georgina Sparks had ever done for her son, maybe even for anybody.

* * *

Lex pulled up in front of Charlie's building. The doorman smiled at him and waved to the Bass girl. She returned the wave, but then turned to look at her boyfriend. She didn't want to go home, but rather stay with him. She knew he didn't like being alone, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"I love you. And I'll see you tomorrow," Charlie whispered. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was not a mere peck, but neither a make-out session. A passionate smooch was a more fitting word for what it was.

"Tomorrow," Lex agreed. He nodded his head, but only slightly since their foreheads rested against each other. His hand reached up and delicately stroked the smooth skin of her cheek.

"You're going to be okay, right?" Her eyebrows rose and she looked at him concerned. She had reason to be the way she was even if he didn't know that just yet.

"Yeah," he laughed nervously, "of course. Why wouldn't I be?" His pride kept him at times from being honest. Sure they were a lot better now, but some things would never change or ate least not until some real good time had passed.

"Come on, Lex. Don't make me say it. I saw it," Charlie admitted. She pulled back some and her lips thinned. It was hard to not get angry with him at times. She wanted to be let in, one hundred percent, twenty-four hours of the day. She was like her mother in that way, but like her mother knew that she needed to accept her complicated boy could not do that.

"Saw what?" He continued to try and play if off. She sighed and moved closer to him. He cursed himself inwardly. The look in her doe brown eyes now told him she did know.

"When I was with Andrea, I know what you did. I'm not talking about the pot with Max, either. There were empty liquor bottles in your trashcan that weren't there before I left." Her voice was stern and her eyes determined.

"So what I had a drink or two? It's normal," Lex scoffed. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. His blue eyes burned with emotion that he could not verbalize.

"It's not normal for a boy your age or any adult for that matter who isn't a raging alcoholic to drink that much, Lex. Don't try and play this off like I'm stupid because I'm not. But hey, you don't want to talk about the empty bottles then we won't. Let's talk about something else. Like those half-empty pill bottles I know you're not prescribed to in your drawer," Charlie returned. She looked him straight in the eyes and pursed her lips.

"Jesus Christ, Charlie," Lex cursed. He leaned back in his seat and rolled his eyes. Then he whipped back to look at her. His voice rose. "What? Are you going through my stuff now? Does someone still have trust iss-"

The sound of his voice was silenced against the loud sound of a slap. Lex turned to her, his mouth agape, and cheek burned red. He was silent in shock.

"Don't you dare," her voice shook in anger as she pointed a finger at him. "I swear to God, Lex. Don't you dare mock me when I have put up with so much shit from you. I know that I'm not perfect, but my trust issues are liable. I know what you did with other girls when you weren't with me and just because it's forgiven it doesn't mean it's forgotten." Her eyes burned with fury, but she kept them from tearing up. She hurt a lot more about that then she had let on before.

"I-I," Lex turned forward in shame and sighed, "I'm sorry. Look I don't want to fight with your or hurt you anymore. Please, just… I take the pills when I can't sleep, but I don't mix them with alcohol. As for the two empty bottles, it was a slip up. It won't happen again." He turned towards her and stroked her cheek. His blue eyes burned with intensity.

"They-they didn't mean anything," he furthered.

"I know," Charlie responded. She looked down and blinked away any visible sign of insecurities. She wanted to act like it didn't phase her and that she was strong through and through.

"I'm sorry." His words turned to whispers and he pulled her out of her seat and into his lap. She slowly met his eyes. He tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"You should put some ice on your cheek when you get home. I slapped you pretty hard," she said. Her fingertips traced over the red mark. He chuckle and shook his head.

"No, I want people to see it. It reminds them whom I'm dating," he smirked. She rolled her eyes and finally laughed a little bit. His eyes brightened at the sound of her giggles.

"I better go now," Charlie sighed. She pecked his lips and climbed back to her seat. He watched her with longing. His hand reached out to stop her, but he wouldn't own up to it.

"What?" she asked. Her hand opened the door. She was halfway out.

He thought of the first thing that came to mind and said it. "I was just wondering if you ever got my letter?" It was a question he had wanted to ask anyways.

"What letter?" Charlie frowned.

"The one that I left in the hotel on the nightstand, back in Europe," Lex further explained.

"I-I never found a letter." She shook her head and her brow furrowed. What was he talking about?

"Oh, well I wouldn't have brought it up, but I got a message last night from the hotel that told me they found it and mailed it to you, Charlotte Bass. They repeated your address and everything." He shrugged his shoulders. He figured it got lost in the mail.

"I never got it," Charlie replied. "What did it say?"

"It wasn't important," Lex told her. He then pecked her cheek. She got full out of the car.

"Okay," she said. But as she walked away she realized that it wasn't. She was determined to find that letter now. Something just wasn't right.

* * *

Chuck walked into his bedroom to see his wife on the bed. She had her laptop in her lap and was intensely frowning at the screen. He sighed; it was not a direct fantasy of his. Still, something seemed wrong and he wanted to fix whatever it was.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked. He sat down behind her and rubbed her shoulders. His eyes flickered to the screen, but it was just a bunch of charts and emails.

She turned to look at him and said, "Nothing, I suppose, but it seems that someone inside my company, several people actually, have been anonymously selling their shares." She shook her head and turned back to the screen.

"What does it matter as long as your boss has sixty percent and you have your fifteen? You've always been content with that if I recall," he shrugged. She closed her laptop and set it aside. Then she turned and climbed into his lap.

"You're probably right," Blair nodded. She didn't think anything else of it. It just meant when she returned to work that they would probably have a new board member or two. It was nothing to get upset over as far as she was concerned.

"I always am," Chuck smirked. She swatted his chest playfully, but he pulled her into a light kiss. When they broke, she pushed back some of his hair.

"It's going to be weird when I go back to work, you know. I don't know what I'll do being away from Ephram, even if it's only half-days actually being there and the other working from home," Blair laughed half-heartedly.

"Well you don't have to go if you don't want to. We don't need the money," Chuck told her. He had convinced her to work for Bass Industries when they got married so when she had the twins he didn't think she would have to work again. But then Blair invested in a company, one that did not compete with Chuck's thankfully, and rose in the company ladder there. She was the only woman on the board.

"It's a pride thing, Chuck Bass. Surely you can understand that," Blair teased.

"I suppose," he sighed. She smiled and pulled him into an appreciative kiss for understanding.

* * *

"Your brother said he's coming back to the city in a few days. Any reason you didn't want to wait?" Liam Vanderbilt, Andrea's cousin asked. He was driving his brand new, perfect black Lexus. She had never seen so many nice cars as she did when she visited her Great Grandfather William, Grandmother Anne, or Uncle Tripp's homes.

"I just need to get back in time to prepare for school. I'm taking a lot of AP classes this year. You know how it is being apart of this family," Andrea drawled. She leaned back against her seat and sighed.

"Oh come on, the Vanderbilt's aren't all that bad. At least your dad isn't in office or anything. I can't even party unless it's under lock and key," Liam smirked. He chuckled some and shook his head. He looked a lot like his father and he was the same age as her brother.

"I don't care to party much. I rather prefer to shop, hang with friends, and other stuff," she replied casually. They were now closer to her house. She turned her head to look out the window and all the buildings they passed.

"Like Charlie?" Liam wondered aloud. She turned to look at him with a knowing and therefore 'yeah right' glare. He shrugged his shoulders, "Just asking."

"Well don't, Liam. Charlie isn't interested in you. She isn't interested in anyone other than Lex. Remember, he's the one who pushed you in the pool when you tried to talk to her, back when we were little," Andrea sighed. She rolled her eyes and turned to look out the window again.

"Whatever, I do have Heather Hilton and I guess we're sort of together. My dad and Grandpa William are convinced we're going to get engaged or some bullshit like that," Liam sighed.

"You shouldn't lead her on like that if you don't really like her, Liam. Heather worships you, but every time she comes around you find interest in other girls." She shook her head in disapproval and crossed her arms. She loved her family, but her father's mother's side could be jerks at times.

"Oh come on, Drea. Every politician has an affair, given it's usually with a man, but I prefer the women. Heather hasn't been told we're exclusive and I don't plan to do so until I have to. This way she doesn't get hurt and I can do what I want," he explained.

"Just like a guy," Andrea scoffed bitterly and shook her head.

"Whoa, me thinks a lad has turned thy princess into thy shrew," Liam said. His eyebrows rose in question.

"Me thinks someone should stick to speaking in his own time period," she rolled her eyes, "but I am not a shrew. I just don't trust men and what reason do I have? They're filthy, lying, sleep with your best friend, cheaters."

"Okay… whatever you say, Linda Tripp," he drawled with a snarky laugh.

"Leave it to you to link this back to Bill Clinton and his affairs," she muttered.

"Politics baby, it runs in the family," Liam winked.

Andrea scoffed again and turned back to look out the window. When she did, she wished she hadn't though. They slowly passed the Palace. She blinked her eyes, but sure enough she saw him. Max and Lex were outside; laughing like idiots, as they puffed what she knew was not a cigarette. She stared at him in sadness. Damn it, why did she miss him? And how did she miss him so much, but hate him so much at the same time for what he did to her? She wiped a tear off her cheek and looked away. She just wouldn't think about it or him. Yeah, that was going to happen.

* * *

"Dorota, do you know where my father keeps the old mail that hasn't been sorted through yet?" Charlie asked as she came upon the maid. Dorota stopped for a moment and tried to figure what she would want with it.

"Miss Charlie, your father keep it in his office, but…" Dorota started to respond, but did not get the chance to finish.

"Thank you," Charlie interrupted. She walked past her maid and into her father's office. He wasn't in there, but she doubted he would mind if she looked for something. After all, what did he have to hide?

The office door closed behind her and she went over to his desk. There was a stack of unopened mail on top of it. She flipped throughout it quickly, but there was nothing addressed to her or from the hotel that would have sent it. She finished her sorting and put the stack back down.

"Perhaps it did get lost in the mail," Charlie muttered. She felt tired and stressed for some reason. It was probably the almost bad fight she had with Lex. She shook her head and tried to open a side drawer. It felt stuck so she pulled harder. The middle drawer flew open and she jumped.

"Oh it has a lock, of course," she sighed. She went to close the middle drawer when something caught her eye.

"Oh my God."

She lifted the beige envelope up. It was addressed to her from the hotel. She turned it over. Someone had opened. He had opened it. Her father had kept it from her. What could it have possibly said that would incline him to do so?

Before her anger got the best of her she took the letter out. She tried to silently convince herself over and over again that there was something in the letter that her father knew would hurt her. But as soon as she read what was written, the attempts to convince herself stopped.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I don't know what to write that could possibly make up for what I'm about to do to you, but here it is. I'm messed up and all I do is mess you up. I'm sorry, baby, I really am. My brother and I are going to go look for my dad and I don't want you to feel like I'm ditching you for my pathetic family again it's just… I need to know why I'm so screwed up. I need to figure out that before I can comprehend this feeling I have for you. I can't figure out what it is. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I know there has to be something. I want you to move on and be happy without me. Trust me, leaving you is the best thing I can ever do for you. I also want to say that I don't really know what emotions are and I know that I've never felt it, but… If I ever figure out what love is…_

_I'd say that I probably love you._

_I'm sorry,_

_Lex_

Charlie stormed down the staircase in pure rage. She was so confused as to why her father kept the letter from her, but after reading it, that didn't matter. She needed that letter when Lex was gone and exactly what it said. Her father knew how upset and broken she was yet he kept it from her.

* * *

"Max, where's dad?" Charlie snapped when she came upon her brother. He sat on the couch as he watched television. He turned it off though and frowned.

"In the other room, but what's that in your hand?" His nervous eyes flickered to the torn open envelope and folded up piece of paper. He felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. Everything in him screamed what it was, but he still hoped it wasn't.

One look in his sister's eyes, told him it was.

"What's this?" Charlie looked down to it and laughed bitterly. She then handed it to him. "Why don't you take a look at it yourself then perhaps you can tell me why our father would keep it from me!" She wasn't angry at Max, but her lividness was leaking out.

Max looked at the letter, but not long enough to read it. He slowly handed it back to her. He wasn't acting normal. She saw right through him.

"Did-did you know about this?" she questioned. Her eyes narrowed and her voice now sounded more hurt than angry. She held the letter tightly in her hands and stared down at him.

"I-I… well… yes," he admitted. His eyes blinked and he swallowed a lump in his throat. She was scary quiet, but her eyes gave away that she was about to explode. The chestnut eyes looked like they had lit up with a livid fire.

"How-how could you? I mean he… but you… you held me. You saw how hurt I was. You know what this says and you know I needed it," Charlie stuttered. She shook her head in denial and backed away from him. She felt betrayed and even worse, betrayed by the people she loved and trusted most. It was like the walls around her were closing in and suffocating her with lies.

"No, you didn't need it. You needed me to keep it from you," Max replied. He stood up and walked towards her. She held up her hands though and he stopped.

"You had no right to keep this from me!" she screamed. It just happened before she could control it. All the anger built up, then was watered by hurt, but then built up again. She felt like she was on an emotional rollercoaster and the fact she couldn't get off made her even angrier.

"I had every right!" Max shouted back. He shook his head and scoffed, "I didn't think it mattered. He was gone away, what could the words of a guy who left you high and dry possibly mean to you?" It was the wrong thing to say and he knew it, but he knew it a moment too late.

Charlie's eyes lit up, livid and she shouted, "Everything! It meant everything to me! And you took that away from me! You took my one chance at being happy when I was so miserable! I hate you!" She was lost in her fit of rage. Her tiny fists pounded against this chest. They didn't hurt him as much as her words did.

"Stop it!" Max yelled. He grabbed hold of her hands and gave her a light push. She stumbled back and fell silent. She then opened her mouth to come at him again, but their brawl was interrupted.

Chuck came into the room, unaware of what was going on, and sat down at the bar. He was about to pour himself a drink when he felt his two teen's eyes on him. He slowly turned around. His daughter glared at him.

He frowned, "What?"

"I can't believe you," Charlie seethed as she shook her head. Her voice was low and dangerous. She did not yell or flip. Like she thought, an emotional rollercoaster.

"Dad, she-" Max tried to explain, but was cut off.

"Stay out of this. I'll deal with you later," his sister snapped. She then moved in front of him. She stared her father down with harsh, unhappy eyes.

"Don't speak to your brother like that. Whatever your upset with me about is one thing, but that's not how we treat members of this family," Chuck said sternly.

"Oh and how do we treat members of this family?" Charlie laughed sarcastically.

"Not like that either," her father remarked. He pursed his lips and shook his head in disapproval.

"Well then maybe I'll just lie to you. How about that, dad? Maybe I'll just take something that belongs to you and keep it from you!" Charlie shouted. She then threw the letter at him.

"Hey!" Chuck snapped. It hit his face and he opened his mouth to scream out of vexation when his eyes landed on it. He slowly bent down and picked it up. Oh shit.

"You had no right," his daughter breathed.

"Charlie-" Chuck sighed. He picked it up and rose to meet her eyes. He took a step towards her, but she took one back. So he stopped and kept the distance between them. "I don't expect you to understand, but I had my reasons when I did this. I did it to protect you."

"Protect me, from what?" Charlie scoffed.

"How about your little boyfriend? You're lucky I even let you two still be together after I saw how much you fell apart without him. That isn't healthy. I did it for your own good," he asserted.

"My own good?" She put a hand to her chest and sounded out of breath. "How would you know what that even means? You saw me, dad. I needed it. I needed him. He told me he loved me in that letter. I cried to you that he didn't love me and you let me believe that." Her voice broke as tears came to her eyes. She tried to push them back down, but she couldn't.

"I won't apologize for something I know was the right thing to do," Chuck refused.

"So lying to me is the right thing to do then?" Her head shook in confusion. She took a step towards him and wiped at her watery eyes.

"I didn't lie to you. It's my right to decide what happens in your life. I kept you from being hurt," he insisted. He wanted her to see his point. She had to realize that he did it for her own good.

"No, dad," Charlie spat. She shook her head, "You lied to me. That's exactly what you meant to do." She then stepped away and looked from her father to Max. "Both of you did. I trusted both of you and… I can't even look at you."

"Then perhaps you should go to your room," Chuck said. Her eyes flickered to him. She smiled in a dangerous almost crazed way.

"Yeah, that will happen." She then turned on her heal and went to the elevator. She was halfway inside when her father's voice stopped her.

"You can be mad at me, Charlotte Bass, but you live under my roof and will abide by my rules. It is past curfew. Come back inside and either talk this out or go to your room," Chuck called.

She slowly turned around and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You are always telling us how you never wanted to be anything like your father. But doing this to me, makes me think you're exactly like him," Charlie trembled.

Chuck's face fell momentarily, but he pushed the hurt down. His face grew stern again.

"You will not leave."

"Watch me," Charlie retorted. She stepped inside the elevator and the doors closed.

* * *

Andrea and her father walked side by side down one of New York's many sidewalks. It was early in the morning and they both were less than dressed to impress. For her it was because she just got out of bed, for him it was because he no longer had his mother pestering him about appearances. She had not yet returned from the Hampton's and he was almost thankful. But he knew that wasn't going to last, the whole Vanderbilt family had stepped in.

"Thanks for letting me come back to the city, daddy," Andrea sighed. Her voice brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at her. He nodded and forced a smile. She noticed how much he did that lately. It made her sad to see her father like that. He had always been so happy.

"You know it's not that you weren't allowed, but I just thought we should get away. And then when I came back there was so much stuff to sort out that I wasn't ready for you yet," Nate explained. He looked on her in a sympathetic manner.

"I know," she nodded.

"Andrea," he sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I'm really sorry that things are ending up this way. I didn't want this for you or your brother, for our family. I never thought that… I'm just sorry."

"It's okay. I don't really blame you anyways," Andrea told him. Her whole posture changed when she thought of the one she really blamed, her mother. She didn't understand how her mom did what she did to her father or… well to her.

"Andrea, your mother is not to bla-" Nate fell silent before he finished his sentence. Even he couldn't bring himself to say it, at least not in that moment. He stopped and turned his daughter towards him. She shook her head, but he continued.

"I will always care for your mother, no matter what happens. More importantly though, I will always love you and your brother and I know your mother feels the same. Just because the marriage is over, it doesn't mean our family is," Nate nodded with the best confidence he could muster.

"Yeah, I know, dad," Andrea nodded. Her voice was just above a whisper and she knew that her face gave away that she was lying. She didn't really believe a word he said. She doubted they would still be the family they used to. It seemed like nothing, but a pipedream now.

"Andrea-" Nate was about to try and convince her more, but his phone started to buzz. He looked down to it and then retrieved it from his pocket. His daughter didn't notice the strange look on his face when he read the screen.

"Sweetheart, will you go on and order us two coffees. I'll be in soon. I have a business call," Nate told her. He flashed a nervous smile and then motioned towards the building.

"Sure, dad," Andrea nodded. She walked inside.

Once she was gone, Nate answered the phone and put it two his hear. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

"Vanessa," he breathed.

* * *

Lex sighed as he walked to his door. It was late, but someone felt the need to bother him. Well they better be ready for a grumpy Alexander Sparks because he was. Obviously, it was due to the lack of Charlotte Bass. Yes, he believed that he had become addicted.

A fist pounded on the door again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Lex shouted. He rolled his eyes and opened the door. When he saw whom it was though, his whole exterior changed. His features softened and he opened it up completely.

"Charlie, baby, what's wrong?" he asked. His hand reached up to stroke her cheek affectionately. He knew with one look at her that she was upset. When she didn't say anything, but just came in, he was more confounded. He closed the door behind them and walked over to where she stood.

"How come your dad let you come out so late?" His voice grew more and more concerned with each second that passed. He thought that he might just go crazy if she did not respond soon.

"I'm done listening to my dad," Charlie breathed. She had a strange and almost eerie look of determination in her eyes.

He chuckled, not thinking her serious.

"Why are you really here? Too much to resist?" Lex asked. He flashed her a playful, seductive smirk. His eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

"Well I'll be staying long enough for you to find out," she responded. He opened his mouth to say something else, but she attacked him with a kiss.

He moaned against her lips as they stumbled towards his bed. He tugged at her clothes. There was an aching sensation to feel her skin against his. He wanted her hot skin, to pulse and press to his cold flesh.

"Charlie," Lex groaned. Her nails raked down his back and he hissed into her neck. She giggled mischievously and leaned back. He looked to her confused, but then was met with a harsh slap of her hand. He stared at her with widened eyes.

"Let's do it rough tonight, Alexander," Charlie smirked.

An evil and infamous smirk of his own grew on his lips. He slowly stalked towards her and then without warning pounced like an animal. They tumbled to the bed, limbs entangled, as each fought to be on top. He won. His naked body hovered over her nude. Yes, there was a different. Hers was art, beautiful. His was raw, animalistic.

"Make me moan. Make me scream. Make me forget all else around me!" she ordered. Her eyes lit up like fire and she kneed him in the stomach. He cried out in pain and then threw himself upon her. She squealed as he forced her arms above her head and growled.

"If you wish to be punished, then that is what you shall receive," Lex seethed. His lips then placed kisses roughly all over her body. He bruised her porcelain skin and drew blood as his teeth raked across her flat stomach. He was marking his territory over and over again.

"Yes," Charlie moaned. She nodded her head as it flopped back and forth on the pillow like a fish. The wetness between her legs had practically formed a puddle on his silk sheets. They would need to be replaced… again.

"Stop moving your head! I'm trying to kiss you!" Lex shouted. He fisted her curls in his hand. She cried out, but then looked up to him. He pushed his lips upon hers. His tongue stuck down her throat and explored the sensual, sweet taste of her mouth.

"Mhmm," Charlie moaned, but then pushed a hand to his chest. She needed air. She feared without it she would pass out. But he didn't let up. Her eyes widened as she gasped, his tongue still in her mouth. Finally, he pulled it out. Her chest heaved beneath his.

"Lex," she gasped. He shook his head and smirked.

"I like to weaken my prey. Now your mine to take," he assured her. His lips then traveled down her body again. She closed her eyes and moaned when he kissed her center. But then her legs crossed to lock it. She shook her head and yanked his face back up to hers.

"Enter me the right way tonight," Charlie demanded. He nodded anxiously.

"I'd," Lex plunged in with full force, "love," he pulled out," to," he pushed back in. She gasped and gripped the headboard. He started to ride her with a vengeance.

"Oh yes!" Her head nodded as she cried like a mad woman. "Yes, Lex, yes!" Her volume increased as her body shivered and trembled beneath him. He flipped her on top of him and her body clenched.

"Ride me, Charlie," he groaned. She did just that. Her body went over him again and again. Her breasts pushed on his chest and then his face, back and forth, back and forth. He loved the view of her, especially when she sat up on his waist. Both their eyes rolled back into their heads.

"Fuck, Charlie, yes!" Lex screamed. His blue eyes sparkled in pure ecstasy. He was going to explode like he never had before. She pulled him up and he fell into her again. They sat up and her body bounced in his lap vastly.

"Oh baby, you're so good," she told him, out of breath. He pushed her onto her back again and nuzzled into her neck. Their hips rocked back and forth against each other. Her eyes closed and she gripped the sheets. Her back arched as her climax approached even faster.

"Look at me. I want to see what your eyes do when you come, Charlie," Lex ordered. Her eyes snapped open and he pressed her forehead against hers. They started a kiss, but it didn't last long. Charlie cried out in ecstasy. She grabbed onto him as her orgasm hit and he exploded inside of her. They seemed to be in perfect union.

He fell on top of her. Slowly and gently he pulled out. She was encircled in his embrace. Soft kisses her placed on her breasts. She smiled in satisfaction.

"We go again in five minutes, lover," Charlie whispered.

"Good because I think I'm addicted," Lex rasped.

"Me too."

* * *

Max was walking back from the bathroom, towards his room, when he heard his mother's voice. He turned to glance at his little brother's nursery. Slowly, he walked closer and peered inside. She did not notice him and neither did Ephram. They were too consumed in a book she held out in front of them. She had Ephram against her chest as she read to him, her voice almost song-like.

"Once there was a giving tree who loved a little boy. And everyday the boy would come to play. Swinging from the branches, sleeping in the shade. Laughing all the summer's hours away, and so they love. Oh, the tree was happy. Oh, the tree was glad," Blair read. She looked from the pages to her youngest son. He watched with wide, curious eyes. He had his pacifier in his mouth, completely silent.

"_Mommy, read us this one!" a little Maxwell Bass shouted. Him and sister bounced up and down on their bed. Their mother came in laughing. She sat down and they both piled in, best they could, in her lap. She held up one of their favorite books, __The Giving Tree__. _

"_Once there was a giving tree who loved a little boy very much," Blair started to read. _

"_Was he a little boy like me, mommy?" Max asked. She turned towards him and nodded with a smile. _

"_Just like you, Max. Only instead of playing on Jungle Gyms in Central Park, this little boy would come everyday to play on the giving tree. Swinging from the branches…" _

Max blinked his eyes and the vision faded. He felt a sadness that he would never reveal to anyone. That time was over for him now. Sure, his mom was still there to comfort him, but to ask for a story was abnormal at his age, especially given he was Max Bass.

He sighed, closed his eyes, and slid down against the wall. He sat outside his brother's nursery and pretended to be in a much simpler time. Where he did no wrong, but only made small and very fixable mistakes. He listened to his mother's voice as she continued to read to his little brother.

"But soon the boy grew older and one day he came and said, 'Can you give me some money, tree, to buy something I've found?' 'I have no money,' said the tree, 'Just apples, twigs and leaves.' 'But you can take my apples, boy, and sell them in the town,' and so he did and oh, the tree was happy. Oh, the tree was glad." Blair kissed the top of Ephram's head and pointed to the pictures. His little hand patted the book as his blue eyes sparkled.

On the other side of the door, Max continued to listen. He thought about the book. He was like the boy after all, all children were. They changed and what seemed important before now held little value. It was strange, but he seemed to make more mistakes, as he got older. But then again, so did the boy in the book. He shook his head and tried to forget about it. Mistakes always made him see Andrea in his mind. That vision hurt him too, because he had hurt her.

"But soon again the boy came back and he said to the tree, 'I'm now a man and I must have a house that's all my home.' 'I can't give you a house,' said the tree. 'The forest is my house. But you may cut my branches off and build yourself a home.' And so he did. Oh, the tree was happy. Oh, the tree was glad," she continued.

"Mama, twee," Ephram whispered. His older brother turned to look inside. His little brother now gripped the pacifier in his hand and looked up to his mother. He pointed at the pages, as if she did not know what the picture was and it was his job to inform her.

"Yes, Ephram. That is the giving tree. Can you say giving tree?" Blair asked sweetly. She pushed back some of his hair.

"Gid twee," the baby told her. She giggled happily and then turned the page. Her youngest son settled himself again, put back in his pacifier, and looked to the book.

"And time went by and the boy came back with sadness in his eyes. 'My life has turned so cold,' he said, 'and I need sunny days.' 'I've nothing, but my trunk,' said the tree, 'But you can cut it down and build yourself a boat, and sail away.' And so he did and oh, the tree was happy. Oh, the tree was glad."

Max heard her turn the page and sighed. He wished he could go away sometimes. There was some kind of instinct in him to run, when it was time to face something he didn't want to. Perhaps he should have done so this summer, gone MIA like Sarah had. But then again what did it matter? No one would give him near as much grief as they would her. Well except those who mattered, like Andrea. Damn it, he'd never get her out of his head.

"And after years, the boy came back. Both of them were old. 'I really cannot help you if you ask for another gift. I'm nothing, but an old stump now. I'm sorry, but I've nothing more to give.' 'I do not need very much now, just a quiet place to rest,' the boy, he whispered, with a weary smile. 'Well,' said the tree, 'An old stump is still good for that. Come boy. Sit down, sit down and rest awhile.' And so he did and oh, the tree was happy. Oh, the tree was glad. The end," Blair finished.

"Nie, nie mama," Ephram sounded. There was a rustling noise. His mother tucked his younger brother in. She whispered sweet nothings to him until he fell asleep. Only, Max fell asleep too, or drifted off for a few moments at least. Until, he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Max," Blair whispered, "baby, wake-up."

His eyes fluttered open and he looked into the chocolate, doe-brown ones of his mother. She smiled softly at him and stroked back some of his hair.

"If you wanted a goodnight story all you had to do was ask. Ephram wouldn't have minded." She winked at him and then held out her hand to help him up. He was silent, like a teenager would be at that comment. When he stood, he towered over her. It was strange. He remembered most of his life, being so small. His parents seemed so big, but not anymore. Nothing was like it used to be.

"Go get in bed. I need to fetch the darks from the hamper for Dorota anyways," Blair smiled. She walked into his room and pretended to busy herself with the spoken of task. He plopped down into bed, passing out quickly. Once he was asleep, she dropped the laundry and walked over to him.

"Goodnight, my sweet boy," Blair whispered. She pulled the covers up on him and kissed his cheek. He wasn't the only one who missed when the time of bedtime stories and nightlights were okay.

* * *

Charlie smiled with her eyes closed. She had been satisfied to the max tonight. She curled her naked body a bit on the soft bed. Why was Lex's bed so soft? No matter how she lied on it she always felt complete comfort. She let out a happy sigh. She really did need sleep though. Lex was in the shower and she was sure he would be too tired for anymore. They had been going, with short breaks, since she got here. During that time five hours passed. Now she needed sleep. A deep, long, awaited, slumber.

"Charlie." She felt his breath on the back of her neck. His arms then snaked around her from behind. He smelled fresh from the shower. And she concluded he was probably naked. He kissed her neck, some of his wet hair brushed against her. She turned herself towards him and opened her eyes. He smiled as he got under the covers and pulled her against him. Skin against skin.

"Did you miss me?" he teased, eyebrows raised.

"You were in the shower for about five minutes," she responded with a roll of her eyes. She then kissed his lips softly before she lied her head back down on the pillow.

Lex kept his eyes with her, but ran his fingers over the top of her breasts. At first this had always made her blush, but now she was comfortable with it. His fingers were like magic. Everything they touched burned, but in a good way. She then felt him put on leg over both of hers. He leaned over her and kissed her lips with passion.

She pushed him up, "Baby I'm not a love machine."

"I'll do all the work I promise," he pleaded. She felt one of his hands travel down her body. When she gave him a skeptical look he turned on the puppy dog eyes.

"This is the last time, Charlie, I swear," he added.

"I'm tired," she whined, placing both hands to his chest. She honestly was super tired. She didn't understand how he could keep going. Wasn't he physically exhausted? Honestly, he was on top most of the time.

"Your mouth says you're tired, but your eyes say..." he smirked.

"That I'm tired," she cut in.

"Please..." he begged.

"Lex..." she bit her bottom lip.

"Come on... I just want to touch you," he purred. His body lowered down on top of her some as his lips raked across her jawbone. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"You are touching me," Charlie corrected. "Lex I don't have enough energy in me." Her started to sound less exhausted and more desolated. What happened with her dad and brother started to come back to her. She felt a little guilty for storming out, but also surprised he wasn't already banging on the door to retrieve her. Had she pushed him so far over the edge with her words that he didn't even care to look for her? Wait, what did it matter? It was him who lied to her, who hid something that she wanted and needed most.

"Charlie?" Lex furrowed his brow in confusion. His blue eyes gazed into hers, filled with worry. She tried to force a smile, but failed. His fingertips soothingly stroked her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The moment he figured out something wasn't right, he dropped the begging for sex act. That was one of the things that made her different from other girls. He didn't care if anyone else was even downright depressed, but for her he always would.

"I just-" Charlie stopped mid-sentence and shook her head. Her eyes fell from his for a moment, but then flickered back up. He was going to find out eventually, even if she didn't tell him. She just wasn't sure she wanted to reveal that not only had her father kept his letter from her, but so had her brother, his supposed best friend.

"You can tell me. Whatever it is, we can solve the problem together or I can comfort you," Lex offered. He sent her a reassuring, soft smile. She returned a weak one and nodded her head.

"Well," Charlie cleared her throat, "the reason I showed up so upset and late was that I sort of left home without permission."

"I think I understood that part with the line about no longer listening to your father," he replied. She sighed and pursed her lips. When she found the right words to speak again, she put a finger to his lips and did just that.

"The reason that I left was that I got into a fight with my dad… and Max. See, earlier you told me that you sent me a letter and that the hotel sent it to my house..."

"But you said you never got it. I assumed it was lost in the mail or something," Lex shrugged. She shook her head. He sighed, rolled off of her, and pulled her near. She traced a heart into his chest with her fingertips and then looked up.

"That's what I thought, but then I found it. The letter came, Lex. My dad had it the whole time, but he didn't tell me. Him and Max got it. They read it and then they hid it. I just can't believe they would do something like that to me and to you." Her lips then and her eyes set into a glare. She looked right past him as she thought of her father and brother.

"Charlie, did you read the letter after you found it?" Lex asked cautiously. He knew that she probably had. It was the only way she'd ever be so upset about it, well angry actually.

"Yes," she told him. Their eyes connected again. "You said that you loved me. They had no right to keep me from that. I needed that so bad when you were gone. Now it hurts so much to know they knew and just let me remain miserable. They're supposed to love me, to protect me, not let me keep hurting like they did. The letter could have changed everything."

"No, Charlie, it wouldn't have. It was and is a piece of paper with words that can be written and not really mean anything to the person who wrote them," Lex sighed.

"Is this your way of telling me that you really don't love me?" Charlie frowned. Her voice became dry as her eyes bulged some.

"No, of course not. I did mean it and I do mean it. But that letter and those words were the last thing you needed when I was gone. I'm glad you didn't get it. I said them in person and I wouldn't give back that moment for anything," he explained.

"That doesn't make what they did right," she refused. He chuckled at her stubborn behavior and shook his head. His hand stroked her cheek. Her exterior slowly started to soften again.

"What are you going to do, Bass? Hate them forever because they were trying to protect you? And you know that's how they saw it," Lex smirked.

"You're supposed to be on my side," Charlie sighed.

"I am," he replied and pecked her lips, "which is why I won't let you hold me as the reasoning for not speaking with your dad and brother. Considering that I'm going to be hanging around there a lot more now, it's bound to be awkward."

"Leave it to you to make jokes," she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"There we go," he smiled. His lips placed another kiss on hers. She smiled when they pulled apart. Perhaps she knew all along that she'd forgive her brother and father, but even if she did, she wouldn't have done so without Lex. He was part of her now and she hoped he always would be.

* * *

"Miss Blair," Dorota called. She entered the bedroom without knocking.

"Yes, Dorota, what is it?" Blair asked. She was exhausted and sprawled out on the bed. She had not yet changed into her pajamas, but might just fall asleep like she was. Ephram had tired her out earlier. Now he was finally asleep and she could rest.

"It's Mister Chuck, he downstairs drinking. He is drinking a lot," Dorota revealed in hushed tones. Blair immediately sat up and turned to look at her. Her brow furrowed and lips pursed. The maid must have seen wrong, she thought.

"Dorota, that's impossible. Chuck knows that he is supposed to cut out the Scotch. The doctor ordered him to after the heart attack. He hasn't gotten the okay. You must have seen wrong," she refused. Still, the tired feeling vanished and she felt an uneasy in her stomach. She prayed he was not risking his health for a mere drink.

"Miss Blair, I know what I see. I about to leave and with my own eyes see Mister Chuck with bottle of Scotch and glass, drinking," Dorota nodded anxiously. She motioned towards the door. Her eyes were nervous and helpless.

"Well then I'll just have to kill him before his stupidity and choosing of an unhealthy lifestyle does," Blair snapped. She shot up from the bed and went towards the door in anger. How could he be so irresponsible? He promised that he was going to…

"Perhaps Mister Chuck drink because Miss Charlie leave and not come back after they fight," the maid further revealed.

Blair stopped in the doorway and turned back to look at her. She slowly parted her lips. "Dorota, what do you know about the fight between Charlie and Chuck?"

"Miss Blair, I listen, but I no think…"

"Tell me," she asserted. Dorota sighed and opened her mouth to reveal all. She just hoped Miss Blair would still want to help Mister Chuck after she heard the whole story. The last thing the household needed was a battle to turn into a war.

* * *

Blair gradually descended down the staircase and stopped when she reached the bottom. Dorota silently slipped out behind her, but watched the couple as she left. Blair kept her eyes on her husband though. He sat on the couch, looking defeated. His dead looking eyes were zoned in on the elevator. There was also a half-full glass of Scotch clenched in his right hand.

"Chuck," Blair breathed. She walked over to him and sat down. He didn't turn to look at her or even acknowledge that he knew of her presence. Instead, he took a sip of his drink and continued to watch the elevator doors. He was waiting for his daughter to come back.

"You know that you're not supposed to be drinking," she reminded him. Her hand reached out to take the glass from him, but he yanked it away.

"Will you just let me be?!" Chuck snapped. His eyes looked at her for a moment. She retracted her hand, hurt. He sighed, shook his head, turned back to the elevators, and set the glass down on the table.

"Fine, I won't drink. Not that it matters, my daughter hates me." His voice changed from annoyed to crestfallen. She watched as all brightness in his almond shaped, dark eyes faded.

"Charlie could never hate you," Blair told him. She reached out and put one hand to his back while the other rested on his arm.

"Really?" Chuck rasped. He turned to look at her with melancholy eyes. "Because she made it pretty clear that she does. She told me I was like Bart, Blair. And you know what, maybe she was right." He shrugged his shoulders and laughed bitterly, breathlessly.

She sighed, "She doesn't even know Bart, only what we've told her. What she said was her reflecting the hurt she felt onto you. We both did it when we were her age, Chuck. We still do sometimes."

"How could she possibly feel hurt? I did what I did to protect her. She should be thankful," Chuck refused. He shook his head and then put it in his hands.

"Chuck," Blair soothed. She lifted his chin back up and forced him to look into her eyes. "If you can't understand why she's hurt think about what the letter said. Then put yourself in her mindset. When you kept the letter from her, regardless of your honest intentions, it was a time where she was waiting to hear Lex say I love you. Do you remember when both you and I were waiting for those three words?"

"It's different," he replied. But she saw into his eyes. He was slowly realizing what she was trying to get across to him.

"No, it's not." A somewhat sad smile came to her lips before she said, "Do you remember that night, on the roof top when I was going to tell you I loved you and then Dan Humphrey scared me out of it? He approached you afterwards and revealed what he kept from you, those three words, eight letters. How did that feel?"

An intense gaze conspired between the two once Blair silenced. He then closed his eyes with a pained expression on his face. He shook his head.

"I didn't want to hurt her like that," Chuck whispered.

"I know," his wife nodded. She stroked his cheek lovingly. "She'll realize that too. You just have to give her some time to cool down. You're both too hotheaded for your own good."

"Maybe-maybe I should go and get her though. I know that she doesn't want to see me, but I don't want her…" He started to get himself worked up again.

Blair put a finger to his lips. "Please, you know that will only make things worse. You have to let her come back on her own. If you force her into it, she'll just run again. She'll feel cornered. It's the worse thing you can do to a Bass if you want them to stay." She tried to spare a light laugh, but he didn't return it.

"I'll wait then," Chuck said, face determined.

"Okay, but without the Scotch." His wife moved the bottle and glass far away from him. He chuckled sadly and nodded his head. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll wait with you," Blair promised. She then picked up the blanket and wrapped it around them. He finally relaxed against her form. She got him to lie down and close his eyes. But as soon as she opened hers to check on him, she saw his glued to the elevator doors.

* * *

Nate stepped into the Hampton's restaurant and spotted her instantly. So she had actually showed. He supposed that was good. He did come back there for her and lied to his children about where he was going. So yes, it was good that she showed. Then why was it that now when he looked at her he wished she had stayed in Europe?

He shook his head and the thought away. He wasn't there to dally or get emotional. He knew what he came there to do, what he wanted to do, and he would do just that. He walked over to the table and sat down next to her.

"Vanessa," Nate greeted briefly. He looked forward and took a sip of his drink. She stared at him from the side, slightly taken back by his cold demeanor.

"Nate," Vanessa breathed. She started to reach her hand out to touch his arm, but then retracted it. He turned to look at her and she almost fell out of her seat. His beautiful greenish-blue eyes looked relentless and hateful. He did not say anything. It was eerie.

"I-I wanted to ask you if it was alright for me to stay at our Hampton home." She cleared her throat and pretended to look down at the menu. He saw right through her cowardly actions.

He scoffed, "Is that because you're too ashamed to face your kids? Or will your lover be joining you, wearing some of my clothes perhaps?" His eyebrows rose and he pursed his lips.

"Nate, please," Vanessa said.

"No," her husband retorted. "You don't deserve my kindness or sympathy. You ran out on me, you ran out on our family. What kind of a mother trades some European fling for her family, her life?" His blue eyes burned with an intensity she had never seen before. It scared her.

She shook her head with tear-filled eyes. Her lips parted to say something, but nothing came out. She cleared her throat. "You can't say it was just me. You didn't come and get me. Instead, you stayed here and chased after Jenny again." Her voice turned bitter as she revealed the knowledge she had learned on the plane ride there.

"You don't even know what you're talking about, Vanessa. Jenny has been here for me, but so has my family. And for the record we're not in high school. We're adults. I have a job, a family to support. I can't come running after a mother who abandons her duties and finds a lover in Europe," he clarified.

"So that's it then? You don't even want me back?" Her head shook as her voice trembled in disbelief.

"No, I don't. I only want you to get what you deserve, which is this," Nate smirked. She frowned in confusion, but that was soon cleared up.

"Hello, Brooklyn Trash," Blair mused. She came up to the table with the bitchiest of grins. She then winked at Nate. "I can take it from here, Archibald. Brought the papers and everything." Her hands held up a manila folder.

"Papers, what papers? Nate what is she talking about?" Vanessa turned to look at him.

"Blair can take it from here, Vanessa. I have to go back to being a parent. Not all of us have forgotten how to do so," Nate concluded. Then he left.

Blair smacked the papers on the table in front of her. She then leaned over and pointed to them.

"These divorce papers, which you'll need to sign. I believe you'll also see he is filing for full custody of the children. I mean he's letting you see them on weekends, but I'm sure I'll convince him of otherwise before the court date is set," Blair explained.

Nate stood at the doorway and watched as Vanessa shook her head at Blair. She tried to shove the papers away, but the petite brunette was persistent. There was a part of him that missed her, but an even greater part that knew he deserved to be happy and that wasn't going to happen with her.

* * *

Chuck sat in his pajamas on the couch alone. He sipped his coffee and watched the door. She had to be home soon. And if she weren't, then he'd go insane. Before Blair left, she told him Charlie had texted and said she was okay. But that wasn't enough reassurance for him. He wanted his daughter home and safe, where he could see so for himself.

The elevator doors dinged and opened. His daughter came in the door and stared at him solemnly.

"You're safe," Chuck noted. She merely nodded, still silent. His eyes scanned over her body. She did not look harmed or distressed. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. But there was still an uneasy feeling in his stomach. It wouldn't settle until he made all right between them again.

"I'm sorry." His voice was raspy, but truthful.

Charlie nodded her head and looked down. He sighed, stood up, and walked over to her. His hands reached out to touch her shoulders. He was thankful when she did not flinch or back away from him.

"I don't think you understand, but I did intend to do what I did because I love you. I would never want to intentionally hurt you, Charlie. I was trying to protect you. I just went about it in the wrong way," Chuck admitted.

"I know," she whispered.

He tipped her chin so she looked him in the eyes. He tried to force a smile, but it failed. His eyes were glossy and his voice raspy. "I can't seem to do anything right anymore when it comes to you."

Charlie shook her head, "Dad-" Her eyes watered too.

"I hated my father when I was growing up," Chuck interrupted. "Last night when you said I didn't and don't ever want to be anything like him you were right. Which is why I can't have you hating me. When you were a little girl it was so easy. I could do no wrong. But now you're grownup and you don't need me. I feel like you don't want me in your life sometimes. And I-I just… I have trouble letting you go. I want to rewind and keep you as my Little Princess forever. I don't want to hand you off to your prince yet. I'm not ready." His voice broke near the end, but he didn't let his pride make him stop speaking.

"Dad, Lex isn't much of a prince," she offered. It was hard to find the right words. She felt like an idiot for saying what she did, but then he laughed and nodded. It was still a sad sort of laugh though. So she hugged him.

"I'll always need you," Charlie promised.

"Thank you," Chuck whispered.

She pulled back just enough to look up at him. "I didn't mean what I said, daddy. I love you. And I'm never going to not need or not want you in my life," she clarified. Her eyes and words were truthful. Even though she felt that it needed to happen, she wished that argument hadn't. She didn't like it when she fought with her father. He was the person, besides her mother, she looked up to most.

"I'm glad," he smiled. His hand then tucked a curl behind her ear. He looked into her doe brown eyes. When he did this though, he didn't see a sixteen-year-old girl. He saw his baby girl. They were the same eyes he had stared into the first time he met her in the hospital.

"Dad, are you okay?" Charlie asked. He blinked his eyes and looked at her whole face. The vision was gone. She was sixteen again.

"Yes, now that you're home I'm fine," Chuck assured her. She smiled and then turned to go to her room. She was halfway up the staircase when he called to her.

"And Charlotte…"

"Yes?" Charlie turned to face him.

"You're grounded. Not for our fight, but for keeping me up the entire night, scared to death of what was happening to you or where you were," Chuck told her.

"Okay." She didn't fight him. Instead, she smiled softly and went up the rest of the stairs.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was so much work with so much thought put into it. So I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review if you thought it was worth it and want more.


	52. I Know Who You Did This Summer

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **I Know Who You Did This Summer**

Author: Shelby

Chapter Summary: The end of the summers is here and the Bass family head for the Hamptons. Blair (Leighton Meester) walks in on Charlie (Emily Browning) and Lex (Tom Strruidge) in a rather _compromising _position. Her suspicions only further when Lily (Kelly Rutherford) finds them upstairs during a family brunch. Meanwhile, Max (Jackson Rathbone) decides to finally try and pay Andrea (Lucy Hale) a visit. Blair and Chuck (Ed Westwick) attend an exclusive White Party that ends in drama for the Original Gossip Girl Generation. (Chace Crawford, Taylor Momsen, Penn Badgley, Blake Lively, and Connor Paolo also star)

A/N: Once again the reviews were amazing, guys. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget if you want to be on thefabfoursite emailing list then contact me. My email is starfgirl3529 yahoo . com (Remove the Spaces).

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

The black stretch limo pulled into the driveway of the brand new, Bass mansion in the Hamptons. Blair had instructed the designer that she wanted it both modern and baby-proofed. Construction and interior design took a while to be completed, but was finished just before the end of summer. So they arrived in style and ready to have some fun in the sun.

"We've arrived, Mr. Bass. Should I call on the staff to fetch the luggage?" Arthur asked through the driver's inside window. Chuck, whom had been watching his wife bounce his youngest son on her lap, looked up at him. He nodded and sent his chauffer an appreciative smile. The Bass's employee then hopped out of the vehicle and came around to open the door for them.

"Here you are, Love," Chuck said, as he took Ephram's diaper bag from her. She offered a light grin as she put the baby in his carrier. Ephram was supposed to stay in it for the duration of the trip there, but of course he protested at the chance to sit in his parent's laps.

Blair waited for Chuck to get out of the limo and then handed him the baby. Ephram waved at her from his carrier and kicked his little feet. "Mommy's coming. Don't worry," she promised with a giggle. Her hand tucked a curl behind her ear as she departed from the limo.

"Mama!" Ephram shouted in excitement. She sighed and took him out of his carrier. Arthur hurried to take it from Chuck before they went inside. Their new vacation home was absolutely magnificent. Even the two older Bass's looked up in wonder as they entered the huge vestibule where the staircases were. Their baby seemed to like his new surroundings too. He became quickly excited as he tried to bounce up and down on his mother's hip.

"Let's get your bottles in the fridge," Blair told him. She knew where to go so her husband followed her. "Oh and wait till you see the playground outside all for you, Ephram." Her voice cooed in playfulness. Her baby heard the word play and clapped his hands.

"Are his bottles in here?" Chuck motioned to the baby bag. She nodded and took her son to the window. Her hands pushed back the curtains and revealed the sandlot and jungle gym.

"Mama luk!" Ephram cried. His big blue eyes widened and he reached to touch the window as if he could touch the swings. His father smiled as he walked over to them. He put his hand on Blair's back.

"Yes. That is where your mommy is going to play with you. Of course, as long as it's okay with you, my little one," she agreed. Her head nodded in encouragement.

"And Mad-ee?" he sounded. His voice turned into a whisper. It was still difficult for him to get certain words down. His tiny fists tapped against the thick glass.

"Whoa there, son," Chuck told him with a warm laugh. He grabbed his tiny fists and turned them away from the window. "And of course Madison can come to play with you."

"Yeah!" Ephram shouted. His little eyes wondered all around as they walked into the family room. A maid had already set up a play area for him on a blue blanket.

Blair sat down with him on it and spread out her legs, she was wearing shorts of course. Her husband kicked of his shoes as he sat down also. The baby began to crawl back and forth between them.

He stopped abruptly though and furrowed his brow. "Where Doe-Doe?" Ephram inquired. He had finally noticed the lack of his favorite maid. Well to him she was much more than a maid. She was his Doe-Doe. He pouted at his parents.

His mother smiled. "Dorota is at her new Hampton home with Vanya," she explained. And by new Hampton home, she meant their old one Chuck and Blair insisted the couple have as an anniversary present. It had too much sentimental value to sell and Dorota would love it even if primarily based on the Bass twins grew up there. She helped raise them after all.

Their son remained skeptical, but only for a few more moments. Then he shrugged his shoulders and grinned. His hands picked up a new distraction, some toy they had bought a while back, but he never had the chance to play with.

"He'll be happy when she watches him while we attend the White Party, don't you think?" Chuck commented. Ephram clapped his little hands and started to sing. Blair nodded and leaned in for a kiss. Just as their lips were to connect though, someone came between them.

"Kissy time!" Ephram chanted. His little hands shot in the air and he pecked each of his parents. They both chuckled and started to tickle him together.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Max and Lex stood next to each other outside the Palace Hotel; both slightly leaned against the limo. The blue-eyed boy had made minimal adjustments to his style, even if it was summer. He wore a navy blue, Ralph Lauren suit jacket and a set of their black and white plaid pants. His colorful Bass friend however, was dressed in quite the opposite. Max had on summer pink shorts a sweater with a bowtie, and a lightweight jacket. But even with the contrast in couture, they still fit together as two Upper East Side best friends should.

Max checked his watch. "How much longer do you think _her majesty_ will be?" he asked with a roll of his eyes. His hands stuffed back into his pockets in an irritable manner. They had been there for what felt like hours, waiting on his sister of course.

Lex smiled and shook his head. He was just happy to be invited to the Hamptons with the Bass family, particularly his girlfriend. "Well you know how you Bass's are, always dressing to impress," he responded.

"Oh how coyly cute of you to say, Alexander. Too bad it's the first time I've shaved in a week. My mother threatened to castrate me if I didn't rid of my scruff," Max snickered to himself.

"And the world would have been such a cleaner place if she had," Charlie remarked as she sauntered up to them. She looked absolutely stunning and far more Waldorf than Bass. Her navy blue dress was trimmed in white, had ivory buttons, and was very tight fitted.

Lex pushed himself off the limo and towards his girlfriend. He caught her in his arms and they kissed. "You look gorgeous, Lover," he breathed, forehead pressed against hers. She giggled, unable to break the lust, but also love filled gaze between them.

"As nauseatingly precious it is to watch you two in the bliss of young love, I ask that you refrain from sucking each other's faces until we reach the Hamptons," Max interrupted. They both turned to glare, but he only smirked back at them.

"Yeah, that'll happen," Lex scoffed. His voice oozed with sarcasm. It'd be hard enough not to attack her in the limo, literally. She just turned him on so much. They had been having sex nonstop since they started.

Max sighed, "So Charlie, shall we be picking up Andrea to take to the helipad with us or—?"

"I tried to convince her, but no. She told me she isn't going to the Hamptons until her family does tomorrow," she reported. Her eyes watched as the hope in her brother's darkened and then diminished.

His façade quickly returned though and he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Yeah, whatever. Archibald's can't party like we can anyways. It's a gift only bestowed on a lucky selected few," Max told them. His sister rolled her eyes, but he wasn't the least bit concerned about it. "Come on, let's go,." He nodded to them and climbed into the limo.

Charlie moved to the door, but stopped when Lex pulled on her waist. He enveloped her and pecked her lips. "Tell me what I've done to receive such a hot girlfriend," he commanded, voice seductive and smooth like always.

Her eyes looked him up and down. "Well I'm not sure. You look ridiculous," she teased with an adorable smirk. He chuckled and pulled her into another kiss. And then they got into the limo.

As she settled though, she decided to mention the weird occurrence that conspired back in the building. "I think the Palace needs better security, by the way. On my way down, some creep, older than dad, bumped into me. And then he said, '_Why hello Gorgeous. Don't you look like your mother.'_" She wasn't sure why, but the man gave her an eerie feeling.

Max simply rolled his eyes at her though. "Charlie, everyone tells you that because you do and they all know our mother," he disputed.

She nodded, but shared a glance with her boyfriend that told him she still didn't feel right. Lex held her hand and kissed her ear. "Just forget about it. The world's full of creeps. Take your brother for example," he whispered with a light chuckle. His hand gestured to Max who popped the champagne.

The Bass boy looked to them confounded. "What?" he frowned.

Charlie took a flute of champagne and giggled. "Oh nothing…" The limo started and they drove away.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Outside the Bass's Hampton home, it was a brand new day. Chuck, Nate, and Eric were at a game of croquet like always. They had tried to invite Dan over the years, but the original Brooklyn boy took one look at Chuck's outfits and couldn't keep a straight face. So it was just the three of them, plus Ephram who played over in the grass, but he didn't contribute much to the conversation.

Eric took a shot as he spoke. "So… are you two attending my mother's family brunch tomorrow?" Family was such a loose term with them now, but that was a good thing.

Nate shook his head. "I had to decline. Vanessa and I are meeting with the lawyers tomorrow," he responded. Both men turned to Chuck as he took his turn.

He chuckled, "Please, Blair accepted the invite even before consulting with me. Not that I mind going. Lily has been begging us to bring Ephram to see her." His voice was not its usual smug self, but only because he was deep in concentration.

Nate nodded and looked at his phone. He smiled at the picture Jenny sent him. It was of her and Madison at the beach. She had helped her daughter write _'Lunch?'_ in the sand. He texted back _'Yes.'_

Eric stared across the yard though. "Am I the only one ho notices Ephram picking all of Blair's freshly planted flowers?" he asked with an amused smile.

Chuck's eyes widened and he threw back his stick. It hit Nate in the leg, but he didn't notice. The father swept up his giggling baby. "Ephram, mommy will blame daddy," he scolded.

Nate held his leg and glared while Eric continued to crackup. Times had certainly changed for the boys in the Hamptons.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Someone looks tense," Lex mused from the doorway. Charlie turned in her seat to look at him, her teeth still clasped on her bottom lip. He chuckled darkly and stepped through her doorway, within seconds, he fell down onto her bed.

"Luckily I'm here." His voice was deep and husky. Then he leaned in for a kiss. She closed her eyes as her lips accepted his and his body gradually pushed her onto her back. A pleasured moan escaped her lips and her legs parted to make room for his body. The material of her red colored tights caused immediate friction with his navy blue pants.

"Mhmm," Charlie finished. He leaned up and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. The kiss was over, but the pent up passion still held, just like always.

"I noticed Dorota is not present, nor your parents. Tell me," he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "is that why you had me over here? Do you want me to make you scream my name in pure ecstasy, with the thought that we could be discovered at any moment lingering in your mind?" His hot breath hit against her neck and made her eyes roll back in her head.

"No-not exactly, but now that you mention it…" Her voice trailed off seductively and her perfectly manicured hands reached up to grasp the material of his shirt. They strategically undid the buttons and revealed his ivory colored, toned chest.

"It seems our perfect and pristine Queen wants nothing more than to have herself tainted by the corrupt King," Lex smirked. His blue eyes sparkled as he watched her stroke his chest, saw the hunger in her eyes. It was for him. He satisfied her like no one else ever could, not that he'd allow them to try. His lips kissed the corner of her mouth and her eyes flickered to his again.

"No," Charlie shook her head as she smiled, "not tainted, just ravished beyond her wildest, most erotic dreams." That was when her smile turned into her bed smirk. It was a cross between that of her mothers and fathers, but they didn't know that. She only knew to do it and he only knew to love it/become enthralled by it.

She then arched her back and hooked her arms around his neck. He closed his eyes and smirked. He felt her ruby lips suckle on his neck. She was leaving her mark on him, where everyone would see. They were the same in that way, extremely territorial and possessive. She marked her territory and before they were done, he'd mark his. It gave them an animalistic and raw buildup.

"Move your arms so I can relieve you of this retched shirt, love," he ordered. She went to pull back her lips do to that, but he stopped her.

"No, there is no need to do that. I'll take care of it, just unhook the claws from my neck." The moment he laughed at her eagerness, she bit down hard. He hissed, but smiled. Then he waited., but not for long. She lifted her arms and he ripped off her shirt.

"Lex!" Charlie's breath hitched in her throat and made her tone high-pitched. It was a brand new outfit. Then again, summer was almost over. And it wasn't like she'd wear it next season. It would be last season then.

"Clothes will be lost, but you shall not suffer," Lex returned. She giggled and fell back onto the bed. Her arms curved up above her head around the pillow. Her eyes twinkled with an innocent charm, but the vixen brewed underneath.

"Fine, but be warned, Alexander. My parents could return anytime. We are on vacation and no one has a schedule to uphold. Am I worth the risk?" Her eyes taunted him.

"Every second of it," he breathed. His lips came down on hers again. If only they knew, someone was bound to return before they'd ever be finished.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Bye girls, had fun!" Blair called to Isabelle and Kati as they drove away. She stepped into the vacation home and put down her shopping bags. She smiled wide still at what they contained. Ephram and Chuck would look so cute in their matching, purple swimsuits. She took off her hat and went up the staircase. But just as she was to turn down the hallway to her bedroom, she heard someone moan. Without another thought, she advanced down it. Had Max already moved onto other girls again?

"Maxwell," she said as she opened his door. But it was empty. She frowned. But then heard the noise again. Her eyes widened and she realized it was her daughter's room.

Blair stormed down the hallway and threw open the door. Charlie was under Lex as he kissed her neck. Neither wore anything, but underwear. "What are you doing?" she shrieked.

"Mom!" Charlie screamed her voice frightened. She pushed Lex off of her and they both attempted to cover themselves.

Blair grabbed Lex's clothes and threw them at him. "You, leave!" She then turned to her daughter. "And you—"

Charlie's face twisted with anger. She shot up and stomped over to her mother. "No, you need to leave and learn to knock first, mom! You and dad give Max all the privacy he wants!" she shouted. It wasn't fair. It was never fair.

Her mother's face fell some at the accusation, but remained stern nonetheless. She shook her head. "I think we need to talk, Charlotte."

"I'll just leave you two to it," Lex laughed nervously. He then moved to kiss Charlie goodbye, but her mother's death glare stopped him. "I'll see you later, baby." He barely kissed her on the cheek and then he was gone.

"Have you had sex?" Blair flat out asked after a long moment of silence. She just wanted to know, even if she wouldn't be happy about it.

Her daughter looked her straight in the eyes, but hers were without emotion. "No," Charlie lied with a straight face. It was a gift or curse from her father, depended on how one observed it.

But her mother saw right through it. Blair's eyes fell and for some reason her chest hurt. Charlie had always confided in her. Sure she kept things from Chuck, but Blair, she always trusted. And now, she clearly didn't. Her solemn eyes lifted to her teenage daughters'. "Well, I would hope that you would tell me the truth, eve if you thought I would be mad," Blair hinted. Her chestnut colored orbs practically begged her to do so.

And Charlie felt bad, but she wouldn't. She couldn't risk it, her and Lex. Charlie flashed a light, fake smile. She shrugged, "I have no reason to lie to you, mother. After all, it's not as if you and dad could really judge."

The comment did not settle well with Blair, but she only nodded. She had seen that defense system since she was little. It was a Chuck Bass specialty, only now performed by his daughter.

"Well regardless, I'll be in my room if you ever remember anything you want to tell me," she concluded.

"Whatever," Charlie returned in a casual voice. Then before her mother could utter another word, she shut her door.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"I still don't quite fathom why I had to get up for this. Lily has brunches all the time," Max complained as he followed his parents to the door. If his sister was permitted to come late than why wasn't he? Or better yet, not have to attend at all.

"Sill-ee," Ephram giggled as he pointed to his brother. The littlest Bass had been the first one up that morning and decided it was his duty to play human alarm clock for everyone else in the house.

Blair smiled, "Have a little more Ephram Bass spirit, Maxwell. And call Lily grandmother or grandma. You know how much it hurts her feelings when you don't." It may have not been by blood, but Lily had been there like a grandmother since all the Bass children were born.

Before another word was spoken, the door opened. "Mee-maw!" the youngest Bass chanted. His arms flew out for the elder blond woman. His parents hated the way it sounded, but Lily adored the title.

"Ephram! Oh grandma is so excited you came to see her!" Lily cooed. She took him in her arms and he attacked her with sloppy, baby kisses. "Oh and look how big you've gotten," she laughed.

Chuck watched, like he always did, and shifted uncomfortably. He loved Lily like a mother, but that never stopped him from wondering how his own parents would have been with his children. And with Ephram, well he mainly thought about his father. Would he have yelled at and scolded the baby like he did Chuck? Would he have ignored him? Or maybe, just maybe, it'd be different. Perhaps even Bart Bass could have been softened by a mischievous little Max, doe-eyed and elegant little Charlie, or blue-eyed baby Ephram. He guessed he'd never know though.

Blair eyed Chuck. She knew he always thought the same thing when around the grandparents. She touched his arm softly and smiled with sympathy.

He returned it and they stepped inside. "You look wonderful, Lily," Chuck greeted. He kissed her cheek before Ephram pushed him away.

"No dada, my mee-maw," the baby informed him. He hugged onto Lily tighter and scowled at his father.

"Forgive the child, grandmother. Us Bass children are rather spoiled," Max interjected with a smug grin. He too pecked her on the cheek. As a reflex his hand came up and stopped his younger brother who had prepared to hit him.

"Some of that spoiling I have contributed too. But oh Maxwell, don't you look handsome? I'm sure your other grandmother will appreciate that haircut of yours too," Lily beamed.

The Bass boys had very different reactions to that statement. Max said, "Other grandmother?" His eyes were opened wide, practically fearful. Ephram though, clapped his hands and looked excited as their group entered the kitchen.

"Mother," Blair offered.

Eleanor looked up from messing with something on the stove and her face brightened. "Lily, you told me that wasn't them so that you could grab Ephram. Hello, Precious!" Eleanor smiled. She came over to take her grandson, but Lily shook her head.

"No, you held him the whole time at your brunch. It's my turn, Eleanor," Lily protested.

Eleanor shook her head. "Now Lillian Humphrey, that is not true. Give me my grandchild," she retorted.

Max watched in hilarity as he and his father poured themselves a drink. His mother sighed, "They really need to workout a system or something. This happens every time."

"… Eleanor, it was your decision to live in Paris, not mine. I cannot help it if I see him more. It still does not give you the right to hog him at my gathering no less," Lily continued.

"Hi everyone," Serena called as she entered with Dan. Both older women quieted for a few moments to say hello. "And my favorite nephews are here," the blond cheered.

Max took a step back. He knew that Blondie over there was a hugger. Serena only laughed though and took Ephram from her mother. It was easy to do since she skillfully caught them off guard.

"Serena!" Lily and Eleanor reprimanded in union.

She only ignored them and kept the baby to herself. "Hello Gorgeous boy," Serena hailed. "Oh B, I want to take him home with me," she whined.

"Funny Serena," Dan muttered. He had never forgotten what a handle the baby was from the last time they watched him. He had ended up with second-degree burns and a call to the cops had been made.

Blair glared at Dan, but then smirked. "Well Humphrey, now that Chuck is doing so much better and we can give into temptation, who knows? There may be another little Bass on the way before too long," she teased.

"Ugh B, I must save this child's ears!" Serena complained. She grimaced at the couple on the way out, but they only laughed. Lily and Eleanor chased after her since they still wanted the baby back.

"Bye mama!" Ephram waved. He certainly did not seem to mind, nor object to all the attention he received.

Dan chuckled and patted Chuck on the back. "I am happy you're doing better though, man," he said, completely honest.

"Thank you," Chuck nodded. They started a light conversation and Blair walked over to sit down by her eldest son. He had been a little too quiet for her liking.

"Lex and Charlie will be here soon. I'm sorry for making you come so early. I just thought that you would skip out on it if I didn't," she admitted.

Max only smiled and shook his head. "Its fine, mom. I'm fine. The Little Bass has more a chance of being smothered to death," he joked. She nodded her head in agreement and they both shared a giggle. However, when the men's conversation caught their interest, they looked up.

"Nate actually had to reschedule the lawyers appointment, but he said he still couldn't come. Apparently Andrea wasn't feeling very well or something. And Andrew—Well I'm not sure what's become of him, actually," Dan explained.

Max knocked back the rest of his drink and stood up. "I'm going to go and get some fresh air," he muttered. The door to the balcony slammed shut behind him.

Dan, who had no idea anything was up, simply smiled. "Well I suppose I should go and find my dad before we sit down," he told them before he went up the staircase.

Blair looked to the door and then Chuck. Her husband sighed, "I'll go and talk to him."

"Okay," she nodded. A smile came to her ruby lips. "And I'll go rescue our other son from being loved to death by three crazy women." He laughed and they kissed. On his way out the door, he heard her again.

"Mother, I told you he has fair skin! That lipstick stains him!"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Charlie and Lex had finally arrived at the brunch, but noticed that no one was around. They were all out on the veranda, but the teens did not seem to care. She suggested that he accompany her upstairs to find a place to hang her coat. He had told her that he'd love to. Only, she wasn't wearing a coat when they arrived. It was summer and there was no need for one.

That was how Charlie and Lex ended up in Serena's old Hampton bedroom. Her hair was a mess from his hands running through it and he had lost his shirt. They still stood by the bed, but would soon fall onto it after enough foreplay.

"Mhmm. You're such a good kisser, baby," Lex murmured against her lips. They were having a full on make-out session. It would not be wise to play rough like usual in her grandmother's house.

"Where do you think I learned my skills? You were my first kiss after all. You're an excellent teacher. Now touch me," Charlie commanded. She moaned when he kissed her neck and his hands slipped into her skirt. His fingertips had just gazed over her panties when the door opened.

Lily stood there in shock. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but then pursed her lips. The two teens pulled apart just enough to look at her. Finally, she walked more inside and put a hand on her hip. "What is going on here?" she questioned.

Charlie didn't know what to do, but knew that she had to do something. So she moved forward, fear written all over her face. She was scared for her life or rather Lex's if her father found out. So what could she say to Lily to make it all better? She had no idea.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Grandma, please!" Charlie begged as she chased after the elder blond. Her explanation had held no weight, nor did it work. Lily knew what was about to happen, what had probably happened before, and was trying to find Blair or Chuck.

They reached the bottom of the staircase and Charlie grabbed her arm. Lily spun around, remorseful for the tears in her granddaughter's eyes. "Please, please don't say anything to my parents. You can't. Can't you just… just pretend this never happened?" she pleaded.

Lily sighed in a solemn fashion. She slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry, Charlotte, but you know that I can't do that. They deserve to know that you—"

"Can't do what?" Chuck asked. He and Max came in from the veranda. They eyed the scene, unsure of what was conspiring between the blond and the brunette. Her father looked to her at an attempt to read what she was thinking, but she turned away from him.

Lily looked from Chuck to Charlie, back and forth, again and again, until she couldn't hesitate any longer. Her eyes landed on Charlotte's one last time. Her doe brown eyes appealed to Lily as she mouthed _please_.

The elder woman turned away from her and looked to the man she now considered her son, Chuck. She sighed and said, "Well I didn't think I had enough room to set a place for Alexander, but since he dropped Charlie off… you know what? The more the merrier."

Charlie sighed in relief and closed her eyes. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. But then her eyes snapped back open so that she did not look suspicious. "Let me help you," the girl offered. Lily nodded and they walked into the kitchen.

Once out of earshot, Charlie touched her arm. "Thank you," she whispered.

Lily nodded, but did not seem pleased with what happened. "You're welcome, Charlotte, but I still don't feel right about it. I think that they should know you and Lex have had… that you are having…"

"We weren't going to do anything. We haven't, honest," Charlie swore. It was a lie, but Lily typically didn't see through them.

But in the current case, she wasn't fooled. "Sweetheart, my daughter is Serena Van der Woodsen. I know what I saw," Lily informed her. She then took the extra setting and left for the dining room without another word. Charlie didn't follow.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Max waited until his father went back inside and then went down the steps. He walked over to where the Brunch area was setup. He took his seat and stared at the empty glass. No doubt the help would soon try to fill it with water or juice. With a few glances around, he pulled out his flask and filled the crystal with Scotch.

"Well you do live up to your name," a redheaded woman giggled. She fell down beside him and he slightly jumped. Quickly, he regained composure though and put the flask back in his pocket.

"I try my best," Max replied with a charming Bass smirk. His eyes raked over the woman. She was older than him, but not anywhere near the age of his parents. She wore a bright reddish orange dress that cut down low to show off her cleavage. Her hair was pulled back and she wore lots of gold jewelry, but it wasn't the expensive type. He looked back to her eyes with less enthusiasm than before. She looked nothing like Andrea did.

"I'm Jasmine, Lily's new event planner." She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously and offered her hand to his. He accepted it and then took a sip of his drink. When she noticed his attention started to waver, she put her hand on top of his. "Tell me, is the rest of your reputation true as well?" Her voice sounded just a little too hopeful.

His eyes zoned in on it and he chuckled far less smooth than usual. "That depends on what part you speak of," he mused. His hand slipped out from under hers and he brushed it casually through his hair.

She leaned closer and touched his chest. "Why don't I show you which part I mean? I'm off work in a few hours and the brunch will be over then," Jasmine suggested.

Max closed his eyes tightly at the feel of her against him. It had been the longest time for him to go without sex since he lost his virginity. He missed Andrea, but just the feel of the woman beside him made him crave satisfaction. And he tried to silently convince himself that if he blindfolded himself during it, then he could pretend it was Andrea. His eyes snapped open and looked into Jasmine's.

"I think—" he stopped mid-sentence. His eyes looked up to see his father. Chuck had a drink in his hand and gazed at the scene. He didn't look vey happy, even someone disappointed.

Max looked down for a moment and shook his head. He stood up and sighed. "It was nice to meet you, but I should go and find my sister," he lied.

Jasmine pouted with her brow furrowed. "But we were having so much fun. I promise that's all I'm looking for. That and a night with the infamous Max Bass," she breathed.

"Maybe some other time," he refused. Her face fell, but soon she put up a façade of a fake smile. She nodded at him in agreement. He walked away.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Ephram, you are such a messy eater. Mommy does not know what to do with you sometimes," Blair teased. She put the empty jar of smashed prunes on the counter and picked up a washcloth. Her baby boy sat on the counter in front of her, purple spread all over his face. He giggled and reached to touch her with his dirty hands.

"No, no, baby. This is a very expensive dress. Just ask your grandmother Eleanor. She designed it for mommy," his mother explained. She nodded towards her mother who stood nearby. Mrs. Rose prepared a bottle for her grandson as his mother attended to sanitary means.

"Gwamsee?" Ephram held up his arms and his eyebrows rose. That was how he addressed Eleanor so that he did not mix her up with Lily. Plus, she had protested _mee-maw_ from the start, where as Lily did not.

"I'm afraid she's right, angel. I would be terribly upset. That is, unless your father is willing to buy her a new one," Eleanor told him in high-pitched voice. She ticked him and he broke into a fit of giggles.

"Mother, please be careful or he'll spit up all over you," Blair warned with a sigh. It was one of those things that Dorota was well aware of, but her own mother was not.

"Well we wouldn't want that," Eleanor responded. She immediately stopped. The baby pouted and opened his mouth as if to cry, but was once again content when handed his bottle. He went completely silent as he drank his milk. The elder woman stepped around the corner to cleanup some.

"Thank you," her daughter said. She then picked up her baby and held him close. He put one tiny hand on her left breast, but was too consumed in the now not so terrible bottle to take notice. The two women started an innocent conversation until Eleanor's original motives for it were revealed.

"Darling, I just think you should talk to Charlie about modeling for Waldorf designs is all. She is such a pretty girl and to have my granddaughter be the face of the line would be such good business," she explained as she poured herself a glass of wine. Charlie and even Max had actually done shoots before, but it was when they were much younger.

Blair opened her mouth to respond, but felt her husband come up behind her. Her wrapped his arms around her petite waist and kissed her cheek. They smiled at each other, but then he looked to her mother. "Charlie doesn't need to model, Eleanor. It simply isn't a good idea," Chuck told her, pointblank.

Eleanor scoffed, "How isn't it a good idea? Really Charles, your daughter is beautiful. The essence of perfect is meant to be on covers because it is what other girls want to be." Even with Cyrus, Blair's mother would always be Eleanor Waldorf in some ways.

He shook his head and stood up straighter. "Because, I don't want her self-confidence destroyed when some idiot jackass photographer or bitchy runway director wants her to be the size of a twig," he countered. Blair stayed quiet. She knew if she intervened then it would become another battle of her always taking one's side over the others.

"That's ridiculous. Charlie is already thin enough. Given some jobs may require her to lose a pound or two, but if she gained it back she'd still be stunning." She rolled her eyes and continued to act as if he were the one out of line. In her mind he was.

Chuck's temper reached its peak. He pointed at her and opened his mouth as if to scream. "See, that right there—"

"Chuck, stop it," Blair warned. She put a finger to his lips and shook her head. He didn't look happy, but finally he cooled down some and nodded. She knew why Eleanor's words had him so worked up. It was because when he thought about Charlie in that situation he automatically related it back to what happened to his wife in her teen years. They had made sure their daughter never went through that, built her confidence to even a state of cocky to keep her from it. And they had.

When her son-in-law did not protest again, she smiled and walked over to her grandson. "Ephram, don't you want your sister to model for Grandma?" she asked. However, the response she got was not one she expected.

"No-no," Ephram giggled and shook his head. Blair laughed and kissed his cheek. Eleanor turned to look at Chuck to see a victory smirk on his lips.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Charlie walked into their Hampton home that afternoon in a bit of a foul mood. She had attempted to see Andrea, but was yet again rejected. Her best friend was avoiding her, again. All she wanted now was her nice soft bed and maybe a little Lex later. First, she wanted to rest though.

"Chuck, yes right there!" her mother screamed in the sound of a moan.

She froze at the top of the staircase and frowned. Oh God, no. That was not what she needed right now. She'd grab her pillow and sleep outside on a hammock if she had to. Quickly, she walked towards her room, but something wasn't right.

"Oh my God. No, this is joke. They aren't… in my room? Lex and I have… it can't be true," Charlie whispered frantically. She marched to her door, but her hand hesitated on the knob. She heard another moan and then cry from her mother. Well she could always burn her eyes out later, but her room was unacceptable.

Very gradually, she opened the door and stuck her head in. She expected to be disgusted or traumatized, but neither happened. Her father was not even in the room. But only her mother lounged on Charlie's bed, while she flipped through a magazine.

Blair looked up and smirked. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" It was a direct comeback to how Charlie had responded when Blair found her and Lex a few days ago. Her mother was teaching her a lesson when her father wasn't home.

The younger Bass girl rolled her eyes. "Okay mom, I get it. I'm sorry for telling you to mock. Now can you please not try and make me want to bleach my sheets for the rest of the month?" Charlie sighed with an agitated smile. She thought her biggest problem had been her parents in her bedroom and now felt completely relieved. That was her mistake.

She knew that when she met her mother's eyes too. Blair stood up and crossed her arms. With a serious voice she said, "Lily called."

Charlie's heart sunk to the pit of her stomach. This was not good, not good at all.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Nate was talking on the phone with Jenny. He had been doing that a lot lately. Since she went through a divorce with her husband, she indubitably understood how he felt. She managed to make him laugh, but be serious when he needed it too. Thus how the subject of Andrea came about.

"Oh come on, Nate. It can't be that bad. Girls will breakup with their boyfriends all the time when they're in high school. How is she doing, any progress?" Jenny asked. On her side of the phone, she crossed the streets to pickup Madison from daycare. They were going to stay with Eric so that she could attend the White Party.

"I know, Jen, but it's different. She isn't doing well, worse each day in fact. I know that some of it has to do with the divorce, but this still doesn't seem normal," he replied. His hands browsed through old bills in the kitchen for a phone number he needed.

"Well you should try checking Gossip Girl. Maybe something else happened," she opted. Her child was luckily not old enough for her to have to resort to when Maddy was upset. The little blonde's biggest concern was if she got the swing she wanted on the playground and if Jenny would push her high enough.

Nate laughed, "I think I'm a little past the age for GG, Jenny." He shook his head at the idea. The sight had meant nothing to him for a while now and he preferred it stayed that way. There wasn't a point since his times Gossip Girl was gone. She had been replaced with whomever she passed the legacy down to.

"Fine," Jenny sighed, "but if you really do want to know what is going on with your daughter and she won't tell you, then it's either Gossip Girl or giving Chuck's P.I. a call, Nate. And one is a lot cheaper and less extreme than the other."

He pursed his lips. She had a point. And his daughter's welfare was very important. So he gave in and tiptoed over to Andrea's purse. He plucked her phone from it and clicked on messages. There was only one old one saved. It was from the night of the Baizen wedding. He clicked on it and read.

_**While one set of lovers make amends, another is soon to fall apart. King L has returned faithfully to Queen C, but I can't say the same for our Dark Knight. It seems M has been fooling around with another Princess in the kingdom. I'd watch out if I were you S, you've been marked with the Scarlett letter. Here's hoping A will cast the first stone. You know you love me. **_

_**XOXO, **_

_**Gossip Girl**_

"Oh my God," he breathed.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Charlie stared at her mother, first unsure what to say. Then she shook her head as if defeated and sat down on the bed. "What did Lily say?" the younger brunette asked.

Blair sat down next to her. "Nothing," she lied. But she had her reasoning. She touched her daughter's back and offered a soft smile. "But, is there anything you want to tell me?" Her eyebrows rose in question when her daughter looked up to her.

Charlie shook her head, "Not if it's going to make my mother disappointed in me." It was one of the things she hated most. When her parents on rare occasion looked at her with regret. No child wanted to think they had letdown the ones whom loved them most. And she knew she must have too, otherwise there wouldn't be so much guilt buried in the back of her mind.

Her mother's eyes watered up some at the sight of her only daughter. She understood in that moment. Charlie actually thought that because Blair wouldn't be pleased, she'd be disappointed in not her actions, but her. It felt like déjà vu with Eleanor all over again, but she refused to let it continue. She tipped her chin up and stared lovingly into her eyes. "I could never be disappointed in you, Charlie. I'm your mother and I'll defend you until the ends of this Earth, even if you're in the wrong," she vowed.

Charlie felt the hurt in her heart go away. She didn't know why, but she was compelled to tell her mom. So she did, sink or swim. "I had sex with Lex," she admitted. Her eyes squeezed shut, still worried for the reaction.

"I know," Blair responded. Her daughter's eyes snapped open and stared in confusion. She did not even turn red or yell. No, Blair Bass kept her calm.

"If you knew then…" Charlie shook her head. She couldn't make sense of it.

"I wanted to see if you trusted me, if you believed that when I said I wouldn't be mad about it that you would come to me. And you finally did, with a push n the right direction, but we all need that sometimes," she revealed.

"So-so you don't think I'm a whore then or anything?" her daughter furthered.

"No," Blair responded before the thought could linger in her young's mind. She tucked a curl behind Charlie's ear. "At least you knew Lex loved you when you gave it to him. That's more than I can say for myself, although I won't complain."

Charlie giggled, "I'd rather not have details, mom."

"Me neither," her mother agreed. She then patted her lap. "Now, tell me that you are being responsible, safe."

"Yes," Charlie nodded. Her eyes fell for a moment and then she said something she knew needed to be said. Her hands grabbed onto her mothers. "Are you going to tell dad, mom? Because I'd really, really appreciate it if you didn't."

Blair stared at her for what felt like years. Her expression was not readable to Charlie so no comfort was brought. She did not know that her mother contemplated everything in her mind. The one word she thought of more than anything was _stress_. And that led to high-blood pressure, which Chuck did not need. No, she shouldn't tell him.

She shook her head. "I don't think it wise to tell your father. It's not good for his health, but then again how am I to keep this from him? I mean we have been married for so long and—"

At the sign of her mother changing her mind, Charlie started to cry. The moment her father found out he would never look at her the same way again. He'd get rid of Lex and only see a shameful daughter who gave it up too soon. "No mommy, you can't tell him, please," she begged.

Blair nodded and pulled her into a hug. "Okay, I wasn't going to. Baby, don't cry. It's okay," she soothed. Her daughter continued to request her to promise though over and over again. "I promise. And I only do so because I love you so much." She kissed her daughter's forehead and hugged her even tighter. It felt as if a part of Charlie was gone that she'd never see again, but all girls eventually lost that part of them. After all, she lost hers to Chuck Bass in the back of a limo. And she turned out just fine without it.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Chuck lounged on the bed, a frown on his lips. His wife was in the bathroom, but for some reason he had a lot on his mind. He felt like something wasn't right within his family, mainly with his daughter. Lily and her had been weird at the brunch and later Charlie and Blair seemed to be the same way at dinner. He figured he might as well just ask his wife. She'd tell him if something were wrong. There was no doubt in his mind about that.

"Blair," he called and sat up. "Do you think something is going on with, Charlie?" The bathroom sink shut off and it was dead silent. He was about to ask again, when his wife came into the room. He threw her a questioning look.

She smiled apprehensively. Their daughter had sex, that was the something, but he couldn't know about that. But he was intent on it and she needed to distract him. Otherwise, her mouth may slip something she'd regret.

Chuck watched in further confusion, but slight captivation as Blair sauntered over to the bed. She bended down and pulled him into a kiss. "No talking," she commanded in a whisper.

He turned his cheek though at the kiss and then shook his head. "No, I think something might be very wrong. We need to find out what it is, Blair," Chuck furthered. He didn't know what had come over her. She was usually the first to want to know if something were abnormal in their children's lives.

She pouted, "You're going to hurt my feelings." Her hand undid a few buttons and she reached down into his shirt to caress his stomach. "Besides, all the working out you have been doing is really turning me on." The touch of her fingertips on his skin and her lips by his neck she knew were too much to resist. Her lips smashed against his. It was not the time to object, it was an impossible time to object.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Max walked up to the Archibald's Hampton Estate. His P.I. had confirmed that no one was home, but Andrea, especially not her father or brother. For that meant trouble and he couldn't afford anymore of that. His fist knocked lightly on the door at first, but then more eager.

She must have not checked through the peephole, because when the door opened she smiled. Her lisp opened to give a friendly greeting, but then she saw him. Her whole exterior changed and her face fell. She crossed hear arms and thinned her lips. "Max, what are you doing here? Do you honestly think I would want to speak to you in person when I won't even pickup the phone when you call?" Andrea scoffed. If she were mean enough, then maybe he'd go away.

Max tried his best to ignore her cold exterior. He offered a light, nervous smile. "Well I was hoping we could talk, about our relationship," he explained. It was a very bad choice of words. He watched as her expression twisted to flat out pissed.

"Our relationship?" she asked in disbelief. Her finger pointed to her and them him. She shook her head. "We don't have a relationship, not anymore."

"Look, that was the wrong thing to say. What I meant was that I want our relationship back. I've really been trying to make it up to you, get in contact with you all summer." He offered his explanation the best way he could. Damn, why was he so unsmooth when he needed the charm most?

"Really? Because your sister found me just fine for most of it until I really did lock myself away, trying to rid of you in the process," Andrea retorted.

Max pursed his lips. His eyes looked to hers like a lost puppy. She went to close the door, but his hand stopped hers. "I knew that you wanted your space. After what I did—" he attempted again, but failed.

"You mean after you slept with Sarah, one of my best friends? Damn it, Max, just say it! Don't skip around it because you think the less you admit it aloud the easier I'll forget because I won't! I'll never forget! Do you understand me? Never!" Andrea shouted.

He felt pain when she attempted to hide the tears and wipe at her eyes. In s soft voice, he kept on. "I'm not asking for sympathy or even a romantic relationship, but just that we be friends again. You're one of my best friends, Andrea. I miss you. I need you," he revealed.

She was silent. Her eyes stared at him with something in them he did not understand. He figured they could have stood like that there forever. But they didn't because he spoke again.

"Look, maybe I could take you for breakfast before school on Monday, give you a ride there in my limo? That way we could talk and I can be there for you. This mess your parents have created, I want to help you through it," Max pleaded.

She closed her eyes and opened them with zero emotion left. "I only have on parent now, my father. As for our relationship, we don't have one, of any kind. I'm not even sure we ever did now. I'm not your girlfriend, your lover, or you friend. We're done, Max. Move on, it's what you're good at." The second her cold voice finished the door slammed in his face.

He pounded on it, but she didn't answer. But he stayed there until she called security and they told him that he had to leave. That was three hours past when he first arrived. It felt like it had been three years though.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Lex!" Charlie called as she stepped into the otherwise empty Sparks/Baizen Hampton home. Lex had been staying there some, after Blair and Lily caught them in _compromising _positions. She knew he was practically as frightened of her mother as her father when it came to their situation. Little did he know? Blair now knew that she was no longer a virgin, big thanks to Alexander Sparks.

She looked around downstairs, but couldn't find him. With a frustrated sigh, she climbed up the staircase. It was a rather large mansion, even if they were not of the Bass fortune. She opened her mouth to scream again, but then stopped when she heard him.

"Owe, bloody hell," Lex cursed. His voice echoed in the bathroom down the hallway. There was a splashing sound, another scream, and then a bottle of Vodka rolled out and hit the wall.

Charlie frowned, even further confused. She slowly walked towards it and picked up the bottle. When she rose again though, she saw him. He stood there in white pajama pants and a matching robe, but it was slightly parted to reveal his bare chest. Some sun had got to him that summer, but not much. He leaned against the wall in all his brooding glory.

"Well, aren't you a _cheerful_ little fellow," she teased. Across from him, she practically sparkled with sunshine. She had on a summer, floral dress with her hair down and a white flower clipped in it. They seemed to be in direct contrast of each other.

"Never refer to Lex Sparks as little, Sunshine," Lex countered. He shook his head and then lit a cigarette. For some reason he was in a foul mood. He knew, but she didn't. Still, he was much more pleasant than he could have been had he not tried because he hated to mistreat her.

Charlie laughed and shook her head. "Okay, Lover, what's up? I leave you last night all excited and I'm suddenly at war with you the next day? Don't tell me we have already fallen apart." She was not the least bit serious, but the words still burned at the tip of her tongue.

"It's nothing you've done. Rather, something I've done for you," he sighed. His eyes flickered down as he pulled a washcloth from his robe pocket. He then walked over to her and took the Vodka bottle. The rest was poured on it, well the liquid that did not hit the floor.

"Lex, what are you—?" she started to ask, but the words died on her lips. Chestnut colored eyes widened as he pulled back his robe to reveal a bandage. His hands carefully pulled it back and she gasped. On his hip, were words written in permanent black ink, _Charlie_.

"I remembered," Lex smirked. Her reaction was worth the pain. She looked up to him, breathless. He chuckled, "I thought it was time to show who I belonged to. Thing of it as branding me if you wish." They had spoken of it back in Europe before he left. While he was gone he had been with other girls and he knew that hurt her. If it were impossible to bring up self-confidence issues in Charlie Bass he sadly achieved the impossible. But the tattoo was his way of trying to move forward, their way.

Charlie watched as he dabbed around the still red skin. She reached her hand to touch it, but didn't. Instead it just hovered over his flesh, her name. "How much did it hurt?" she questioned. Her eyes flickered to his and she bit her bottom lip.

He sighed, "Like hell, but nothing like I did when I was away from you." An expression, he saw very little of, graced her features. She even almost put a hand to her heart. He had truly touched Charlie Bass and n matter what anyone said, it wasn't in a corny way. She didn't do corny.

Charlie took his hands and got down on her knees. He felt the nerves not in his stomach. "Charlie, I don't expect you to--" Enough sense was in him to stop speaking. She didn't want to pay him back like some slut would. Her hands did not pull down his pants, nor did her lips go for his manhood. Instead, she placed a gentle kiss on the tattoo. He closed his eyes and smiled.

Then she stood up and took his hand. "Come on. You need to be taken care of; the Vodka attempt alone says it all. There is such a thing as rubbing alcohol, typically located in a medicine cabinet," she informed him in a playful tone.

"That's where it is! I kept trying to look in the kitchen for some reason since Georgina usually only used the medicine cabinets to stash her pills," Lex said. His voice was too eager for anyone who would be appalled at his statement. Although it saddened her some, she acted as if it were normal for his sake.

"Well now they we've found it, sit on the counter," Charlie instructed. He hopped up, but sat up straight so that she could clean it. Her dainty hands worked like marriage and he only winced due to the rubbing alcohol, which wasn't something she was able to control. She found a new bandage and began to put it on.

"Can you forgive me for doing things with other while I was away?" he asked. It slipped past his lips before he could stop it. Her movements stopped, but she did not look up.

"Is that why you did this?" she asked, voice cautious. She didn't want him to do it on a guilt trip, but if he had she wouldn't say that. But the hope remained that he had other reasoning.

Lex caught on and lifted her cheek. "No, but I can't really belong to you unless you accept that no matter what happened, I'll never belong to another like I do you." His voice was quiet, but with great impact.

Charlie smiled softly. "I forgave you the night you came back, Lex," she admitted. Then with a light laugh she motioned to his tattoo. "Sure it still hurt to think about, but I guess now we're both hurting."

"What famous lovers don't hurt?" he asked. Then his lips pressed against hers. He lifted her up onto the counter with him. The bathroom door shut.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Blair smiled as she turned into Chuck. They were both on one pool chair, but she was practically on top of him so it didn't matter. He chuckled and kissed her hair. Ephram was asleep beside them, in the shade of course, but she still had kept a watchful eye on him.

Her eyes sensed movement and Blair looked over to see Charlie and Lex as they got out of the pool. Chuck turned to look too and rolled his eyes. Lex was in just his swim trunks and his daughter in a bikini as she clung to him. His wife then gasped as she noticed something he did not.

"Oh my god." She put a hand to her mouth. Chuck frowned in complete confusion and turned to look at Blair. "Are you looking at what I'm looking at?" Blair gasped. He shook his head and looked from his wife to his daughter.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he questioned with agitation. Blair started to laugh and shook her head. Charlie and Lex approached them, well the stack of towels next to them.

"Look at Lex's hip when he comes over here," Blair whispered quickly into his ear. Chuck shot her a weird look, but then Charlie and Lex were in front of them. Their daughter smiled and picked up one of the towels.

"Hey mom, Lex and I are going to go grab some lunch alright?" she told her while she dried herself off.

Blair nodded and then looked to Chuck. His eyes suddenly enlarged and he pursed is lips at Lex. "What's that on your—?" he started to say something, but his wife cut in.

"Yes sweetie, that's fine. You and Lex have fun." She motioned them off. Charlie and Lex pulled on the rest of their clothes and then walked inside. When they were gone Blair smacked his chest. "Did you see what was on his hip?" Her voice was giddy.

He wondered how she saw it as a good thing. "Unfortunately yes, since you had to point it out," he muttered. "Why the hell does he have "Charlie", our daughters name, in clear permanent letters, tattooed on his hip?" Chuck shook his head, good mood completely gone.

Blair shrugged, but kept the smile. "Maybe he wanted to make it final. I mean they are pretty serious," she pointed out. Chuck rolled his eyes again and scoffed. "Oh come on Chuck at least she doesn't have "Lex" tattooed on her." A smile graced her lips as he turned to her.

"How do we know that for sure? I mean the girl has done everything else I've forbidden. I tell her not to go out with Lex and she does, then she gets her nose pierced, then her belly button, and now you expect me to believe her boyfriend has a tattoo and she doesn't?" He formed a hard stare on his countenance.

"We just saw her in a bikini. I doubt she has one, unless..." Blair trailed off and blushed at the not spoken, but obvious suggestion. Her husband turned as white as a ghost and then fire engine red.

He pointed his finger at her and glared. "How could you even suggest a thing like that?" Chuck flipped. The idea that his baby girl had a tattoo… down there was… he hated teenage boys! They were the cause of all things wrong in the world. And yes, he chose not to acknowledge in that moment he had been one of the worst in his time.

"I didn't," she frowned. "You're the one who brought it up." Clearly, she was not about to let him start a fight over it. Her daughter was not marked and that was her only concern. Charlie may have disobeyed them in unique ways, but if she had a tattoo they would have seen it. Even if her daughter went completely out of character to get it around her female parts, Lex would lock her up in the bathroom first. Blair knew he was just as possessive and protective of Charlie as Chuck was of Blair, maybe even more. The Sparks boy respected and loved her daughter. She had known it since they were little, even when they didn't.

Chuck's scoff brought her out of her thoughts. He shrugged his shoulders and smirked, "Well who cares because that boy is getting it removed." That was his logic; he was Chuck Bass and controlled the world. If he didn't want his daughter's name on Lex's hip then it would be removed.

Blair rolled her eyes. He was such a child at times, or teen rather. Apparently the whole Because I'm Chuck Bass rationale was liable in his mind. Not that she wanted him to ever lose it. "Chuck, you can't force someone to remove a tattoo," she sighed.

He snorted a laugh as if she were the one suggesting preposterous conclusions. "If it's my daughters name, I can. She is named after me for one. So that gives me even more power here." He nodded with certainty and crossed his arms.

"What are you going to do, Chuck? Have him tied up and then hire someone to illegally remove it, without consent?" Disbelief ran throughout her voice.

He did not appreciate it one bit. "Maybe..." Chuck shrugged. He did have a lot of money and he certainly knew quite a few shady characters. Most of them owed him a favor too. His grin grew. Her suggestion, even though not given seriously, was possible.

Blair watched as he planned it out in his mind. She snapped her fingers and broke his daydream. "You're acting like a spoiled child who throws a fit because the babysitter took away his toy," she informed him. Her eyes stared directly into his as she attempted to get her point across.

He sighed and pouted his lips. If he were standing he may have stomped his foot. "I don't care. That tattoo is not staying there, Blair."

She failed, so she'd just have to tease him instead. "We'll see…" his wife trailed off with a knowing smile. Her husband had yet to acknowledge that telling Lex Sparks to do something that would distance him from Charlie Bass, was like telling Chuck to kill the Blair butterflies. It wasn't going to happen.

"No, we won't because it isn't going to be visible much longer," Chuck continued. It was like talking to the wall with him.

So Mrs. Bass decided to go about another approach. "I think it's kind of romantic he went through all that pain for her," she sighed dreamily. It wasn't very authentic behavior of her, but he was too worked up to see through it.

"Pain? Please, he won't know pain until I confront him about it," her husband retorted. And damn the little voice in his mind that suggested she was being charmed by someone years younger than him. It wasn't like she ever asked him to get a tattoo back when they were teenagers. Not that he would have done it. He hated needles. It was one of the reasons he tried everything but heroin when in a downward spiral.

Blair laughed in a mocking manner. "Oh yes, because I'm sure that won't cause a huge fight between you and Charlie or anything..." she drawled.

"I don't care. He is not allowed to have her name permanently on him. It's like he's staking a claim on her or something," Chuck bickered. And the sentence turned his stomach. He pictured a tiny Charlie with pigtails and a Barbie doll being stolen away by an evil, seventeen year old Lex. His eyes narrowed at the vision.

"Actually it's more like she branded him. Awe she really is more and more like me everyday," Blair chuckled.

Chuck scowled at her. "That's what I'm afraid of," he muttered. That was a big mistake, but by the time he realized that it was too late.

"And what is that supposed to mean Bass?" his wife snapped. She pursed her ruby lips while her chestnut eyes shot him a dangerous look. He certainly hadn't any complaints about the type of person Blair Bass was in bed the night before.

He was about to apologize, but then stopped. What was he, whipped? No, that would never happen to Chuck Bass. Yes, he loved her and they had three children, but it was about time he stood his ground more on stuff like this. "Exactly what it sounds like Blair," he smirked.

"Well at least Lex did something to show his love for Charlie. Since when did you ever do anything like that for me in high school?" The tiny tiff had taken a turn for the worst.

"You didn't date guys with tattoos," he pointed out. She was being ridiculous and impossible. It had suddenly become about them, not their daughter and her boyfriend.

Blair scoffed in a sarcastic manner. "How would you know? You never even asked me. In fact, you never did much of anything I wanted. Don't you think I ever got sick of that stupid scarf?" It was such a lie, but she knew it would tick him off.

A dark shadow came across his eyes. He spoke with a dangerous, foreboding tone. "Don't mock the scarf," he warned. It had been his golden rule for years, even for Nathaniel, who got away with a lot in their friendship.

Did he honestly think she was afraid of him? Blair flashed a bitchy smirk. "Stupid scarf, stupid scarf, stupid scarf..." she taunted.

His mouth fell open. How dare she? Quickly, he put up a front and flashed a smirk of his own. It was an infamous one she knew since their first meeting. "Well what about you?" he jeered.

"What about me?" Blair asked. Her left eyebrow rose and she clenched her teeth. He had better be careful or she'd put him on that nice new Hamptons couch for the night.

Chuck opened his mouth and took a deep breath. He was going to have fun with what was to come. "Stupid headbands, stupid headbands, stupid headbands," he mocked.

"How dare you?" she gasped. Her eyes widened and she put a hand to her chest. The headband was her fashion trademark. She still wore them! They were a part of Blair Waldorf-Bass.

"Stupid tights, stupid tights, stupid tights," he continued.

Oh it was so on. "Hideous bow ties, hideous bow ties, hideous bow ties!" she started to shout. Neither seemed to notice their youngest son wake up. He frowned at them, not too pleased with being awoken from his nap.

"Well... funny curls, funny curls, funny curls..." he struggled.

"Really? Are you really going to go and insult my hair, mister uses more gel product than man bangs Archibald?" she shot. Chuck's glare turned something fierce... she had gone too far that time.

He poked his finger into her chest and seethed. "I do not use more hair gel than Archibald! How dare you even suggest—"

"Aahhhh!" Ephram screamed. They both turned in shock to see him sitting up. He shook his head and covered his ears. "No!" He had clearly had enough.

Blair and Chuck both looked to each other. They were both embarrassed and amused. She laughed, "I suppose when your almost one year old son breaks up a fight you know you've been childish." Her hands reached over and brought the baby in between them.

Chuck smirked, "Yes, you have."

"Chuck Bass!"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Well Penelope looks like she's put on about twenty pounds. Must have been her third, pathetic divorce," Blair remarked with a twisted smile. Her eyes followed the now plump brunette as she crossed the yard. Her white dress clung to her in all the wrong places.

Chuck turned to look at his wife and smirked. He then reached across the table to take her drink. She looked up to him with a frown, but his grin only grew when he held it up as if to toast her. "Well they do say white makes you look big." He finished it off.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Chuck, don't ruin my fun. That girl was an unfaithful minion during high school and if anyone deserves to go from Barbie to Bertha, it's her." Her eyes flickered to Penelope again and she snickered.

"I wasn't trying to spoil your enjoyment, darling. You're right. I doubt she dares to step on the scale these days," he commented. She turned to him with a proud smile and then scooted her chair closer. He released another warm chuckle and put his arm around the back of her seat.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," Blair told him lightheartedly. Her hand reached up to caress his cheek. Then her lips pressed lightly and concisely against his. When she pulled away, their eyes connected in an ardent gaze.

"The way you look at me, Mrs. Bass… it makes me want to ravish you on the table, right now," Chuck drawled in a seductive, low voice. Her cheeks flushed, but she did not dare look to see if someone around them had heard. His hands trailed down her arm and goosebumps formed.

"That would cause quite the uproar, Mr. Bass. Sex in public is one thing, but you take it too far when you have sex for the public." She kinked her eyebrows in an attempt to be cute. She failed in one way, but only in that he found it far more alluring than adorable.

He moved forth and pressed his forehead against hers. "Hmm… Screw the public. Well actually I'd prefer to screw you," he breathed. She tittered before their lips pressed together. They knew that others were watching and it was likely a photographer or two had snapped a shot, but neither cared.

"Why'd we bother coming to this trivial party, anyways?" Blair groaned. She pulled away from him and pursed her ruby lips. Now that they had arrived, it was not within the societal rules to leave so soon. Yeah, tell that to Mr. and Mrs. Bass when they wanted sex.

Chuck parted his lips to respond, but then noticed his wife not stared past him. She scrutinized her brow and nodded forward. "Why is Nate glaring at us?" Blair asked. Her eyes looked to Chuck's again. "Are you two in a fight or something?"

"No," he responded and shook his head. His body turned in his seat and sure enough the blond looked livid, butut why? They had done nothing wrong, _recently_. He sighed and stood up. "I'll find out what has Nathaniel's panties in a twist."

"Okay, let's go." She started to follow him, but he stopped her halfway.

"Stay here, Blair. I doubt it has anything to do with you," Chuck told her. He pecked her cheek one more time before he left here there in the middle of the yard. She sighed and crossed her arms. Her mind traced back to the playground days when boys would make _No Girls Allowed Signs_. Well Chuck never really didn't like girls, but he used to have Nate make them just to irritate her. "Ugh!" She stomped her foot. It was not fun to be left out.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Dan noticed Blair alone in the middle of the White Party so he walked over to her. He then noticed what she had been staring at with a frown. Just a little ways across the green, Chuck and Nate appeared to be arguing.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Her eyes flickered to meet his for a moment, but then zoned back in on her husband and his best friend.

"I don't know," Blair admitted with a negative breath. But then her eyes widened. She watched as Nate gave Chuck a harsh push to the chest. Without another word, both her and Dan hurried over to them to break it up. Dan pulled Nate back while Blair got in front of her husband.

"You are such a fucking hypocrite, Nathaniel!" Chuck carried on. He spoke over Blair and around Dan as if neither were there. Both angry men struggled to get to one another.

Nate scoffed, "Really? And here I thought sleeping with other people's girlfriends in high school was your forte? His blue eyes narrowed into slits. He shook his fist, but was restrained by Humphrey.

Dan shook his head incredulously. "We are not seriously fighting about high school, are we?" He knew there would always be some bitter feelings there for the two, but not to the degree where they'd fist fight over it like a bunch of teenagers.

Nate shook his head and smirked sinisterly. "No Dan, we're talking about how his son screwed your daughter while he was dating mine."

Dan suddenly let go of Nate. He turned towards Chuck. "Wait, what?"

Blair sighed and shook her head. "Dan, Nate, Chuck, please…" she continued to try and calm things down. They were going to cause a scene so big that the New York Times would cover it. None of their careers, or Nate's divorce trial needed that.

"Stay out of this, Blair," Nate ordered. His tone of voice was far more harsh and disrespectful than he intended. He did not mean to direct his anger at her, but it happened.

Chuck moved forward, even more worked up. "You can't talk to my wife like that, if anything her opinion matters most. You did cheat on her with Serena back in high school!" He threw it up. They all knew someone would, given what the current conversation was about.

"Chuck!" Blair scolded. People around them had probably heard. She had been humiliated about it enough back in high school. There was no use to bring up a stale scandal.

Nate's wrath increased. "Yeah and now your bastard of a kid cheated on my daughter!" he spat.

That one did it for Blair. She lost it and smacked Nate in the chest. "Don't you dare talk about my son that way!" she yelled.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Well we can't help it if Nate calls it like he sees it," he muttered.

Blair turned towards him. She smirked in true bitch fashion. "Well then how about I call it like I see it too and say your daughter's a slut!"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Serena was laughing amongst friends when the party started to fall silent. She was confused as to why at first, but then she heard it. Her head turned to look across the way. Blair was screaming at Dan. Chuck and Nate looked rather on edge too. She instantly ran over there.

"What is going on? Blair, stop this!" Serena shouted frantically. It was not everyday she saw Blair Bass act so improper in public. Her eyes flickered around the group when no one offered an immediate explanation.

Finally, her husband did. "She just called Sarah a slut," Dan informed her. His eyes then looked to Blair to glare again. Chuck stood slightly in front of her though, his eyes dangerous.

"Excuse me?" Serena shrieked. She turned to look at Blair with both shock and outrage. How dare she go and say something about her daughter like that.

Nate laughed sarcastically, "Well Sarah did sleep with my daughter's boyfriend, Serena."

"Please, Max probably took advantage of her," Dan retaliated. The two were nose to nose when Serena yanked her husband back.

Nate was not done though. "Well if that were true then he'd be just like his fath—"

Blair slapped him clear across the face. It echoed around the party. She then pointed to him and spoke in a livid, trembling whisper. "Listen here, Archibald. You get your story straight. Max and Andrea were basically broken up when Sarah and him slept with each other." The rest of the party did not utter a single word.

The blond was even more annoyed by his stinging cheek. The moment she shut-up he spoke without thought. "Well then that only makes Sarah more of a slut than you were back in high school," he remarked.

Blair saw what happened next as if it were in slow motion. Chuck pushed her behind him with one hand and his other flew forward in a fist. It smashed against Nate's jaw and he fell backwards. Then time sped up again.

Blair tried to pull her husband away, but he continued to scream at the fallen man. "We are through, Nathaniel! Do you understand me?"

Nate only stared brought his handkerchief to his blood lip though and stared. Serena ushered Dan away. The Archibald man pushed to his feet and stormed through the party. He needed a drink or preferably no more blood in his mouth. It tasted awful.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Jenny walked around the corner in the house the White Party was being thrown at. She had shown up to witness all the commotion, but Eric convinced her to stay out of it. Then Chuck punched Nate and everything went to hell. But now everyone was gone, except for Nate. That was what the doorman told her at least. And he didn't lie. She entered the kitchen and saw him. Her body lingered in the doorway.

He was attempting to clean up his mouth, but failing. She waited for him to punch something in frustration or smash a glass, but he didn't. He did something she never expected to see. He fell into an almost a full breakdown, even tears began to form.

She decided that was her cute to leave. The last thing she wanted was for him to be embarrassed. But before she could sneak out, he looked up. "Jenny… um… I…" he stuttered, unsure of what to say. His hands wiped at his eyes to try and hide the fact that he had been crying.

"I just saw what happened out there and was coming to check on you. But since you seem okay, I'll leave," Jenny lied. They both knew that she knew he was far from okay.

"What's the point? You've already seen my breakdown," he scoffed. His hand dropped the bloody cloth into the sink and he slumped against the counter.

She hesitated for a moment, but then walked in. Her hand picked up the washcloth and ran it under lukewarm water. She brought it up to his lips and cleaned up the wound. "Things will get better. I promise," Jenny assured him. She put the rag back in the sink when she finished

He laughed bitterly. "How? My wife cheated on me, my children are falling apart, my best friend hates me, and pretty much just everything else has gone straight to hell as well!" His arms went up in the air and came back down to smack against his legs. It was as if he was giving up, but in reality that'd never be an option, not with his children in his life.

She was silent for a while, unsure of what to say. But then something came to her. She turned towards him and gazed into his beautiful, but tragic blue eyes. "Well, my husband cheated on me and left me to be a single mother, I haven't talked to my so-called best friend in years, Madison is at times more than I can handle, and there are days where I still don't want to get out of bed in the morning. But I do and you want to know why, Nate? Because you have to get up for your children, you have to keep moving, keep going. They need you, us. And the fact that you're doing that, just proves you're strong enough to make it through this," Jenny told him with complete honesty. She was not sure what had came over her, but she liked it.

He nodded silently. Both realized how close they were to each other. His hand reached up to touch her hair. "You look different," Nate noted.

She laughed halfheartedly. "That's because whenever things are getting better in my life the extensions fallout and I return to my natural hair color. Plus, Madison drew all over the walls with my eyeliner and I didn't have enough time to buy more before the party."

He smiled and said, "I like you this way."

She giggled, eyebrows raised. "Really? I think it makes me look like I'm sixteen."

"Don't all women want to look younger?" Nate shrugged. The moment was so light, fun. He wanted it to go on forever. She didn't make him remember the world that burned and crashed around him in that short period of time.

Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. She batted her eyelashes. "Guess I'm just different," Jenny remarked.

"Yes, you are," he smirked. They seemed to lean in for a kiss, but then he turned away. What was he thinking? The divorce was not complete yet and if Andrew or Andrea saw they'd… well he wasn't sure how they'd react, but he doubted it would be good.

He cleared his throat and stood up. "Sorry, can I give you a ride home?" Nate offered. He held out his arm, but only in the way a gentleman would.

"Yes please," Jenny returned. She flashed a fake smile and took his arm. Perhaps, it was for the best though, that they didn't cross the line. But boy did she want to.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Chuck and Blair had rode in without a single word in the limo since it left the White Party. She wanted to let him cool down first. But still she brought ice to his hand, grateful when he did not refuse to let her care for him. And then when she couldn't take anymore of it, she spoke.

"I know this is the last thing you want to hear right now, but you need to call Nate eventually, Chuck. You two need to patch this up before it drags on for too long," Blair sighed. She was not happy with Mr. Archibald herself, but wise enough to know it was not a good time in his life. He had acted on impulse and that was it. Surely, he'd call and apologize later for his slut comment.

"Nate can go screw himself," Chuck scoffed and shook his head. He kept his gaze forward so that it did not soften by looking into her eyes.

She sighed, "He is your best friend."

"Not anymore. Did you not hear what he said about our son? What he said about you?" he furthered. The fire started to build in him again. He felt like he was being attacked because the words of Nathaniel had attacked his family. His emotions were on high, all over the place.

"This isn't about me and you know it. If that's what you're worried about, that he hurt my feelings, then yes he did, but I'm not that fragile. I'll survive. There is no use crying over spilt milk," Blair reasoned.

"Not worry about you? Please that's impossible," Chuck muttered. His eyes closed and he pinched the bridge of his nose. She smiled meekly and touched his arm. There was another way to try and get through to him so she'd have to use it.

"Chuck, how do you feel when you see Charlie hurt by Lex in similar situations as to how you hurt me?" Blair asked. Her tone of voice sounded as if the seemingly random topic was completely casual.

He laughed sarcastically, "Gee Blair thanks for making me feel worse… But you know, pretty damn bad. You've seen me in that situation. Let's not talk about it now," Chuck protested.

She kept on though. "So you don't think that perchance Nate is thinking a little bit that when I found out about him and Serena, I acted the same way Andrea is now? Because if I were a betting woman, I'd say he was. I'd also put my money down that he, just like you, is self sulking at home because he thinks its karma, but it isn't. The truth is that neither of you want to see your children hurt, especially your daughters. Do you understand what I'm saying, Chuck Bass?" Blair released a deep breath.

Chuck nodded, but his lips pressed firmly together. Then he sighed. "I suppose I could consider it." It was all he would say, even if he meant more. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "That's all I ask," Blair told him. She just hoped that her assumptions about Nate were correct too. Or else it was going to be an even bigger mess.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Charlie walked into her bedroom, way past curfew. Luckily, her parents had been otherwise occupied. She wasn't sure where her brother was and Andrea had ignored all her calls and texts. The only person she'd really hung out with was Lex, but they decided to have a night away from each other. They had played with fire all summer and it was time to let things cool down before her father caught flame.

She yawned, about to climb into bed with her clothes on, when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She smiled to herself as she retrieved it. Her first thought was Lex, but when she clicked on it, the contact was quite the contrary.

Andrea Archibald had sent the message. It read: **Flashlight**.

_(Flashback) _

_A much younger Charlie opened her eyes to feel a bright light on her face. She frowned, but then realized what it was. Quickly, she climbed out of bed and went to her window. Across the way she saw the Archibald's residence. The bright light shined from Andrea's room to hers. It was their secret signal. Charlie flickered back to let her know she was coming. Then she climbed out the window, down the drainpipe, and landed on the ground. The young girl took off in a run and didn't stop until she reached her destination. _

_A ladder came down, one typically purchased in case of a fire emergency. She pulled on it once and then made her way up it. The window was open, so she let herself in. Inside the room, she saw another little girl, her best friend, curled into a ball on the bed as she cried. _

"_Andrea," Charlie breathed. She rushed over to her and climbed into the bed. They were both small and fit perfectly. The crying child turned towards her and hiccupped. The noise of angry adults downstairs screamed and banged. _

"_Th-they won't stop fi-fighting. And mommy told daddy one day she's going to leave and never come back. Wh-what will I do, Charlie?" Andrea stuttered while she sobbed. Her eyes pleaded the dark brown ones for answers. _

_Charlie wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. She didn't know what to say, but tried her best. "It will be okay, Andrea. You'll always have me. We're sisters," she promised. _

_(End of Flashback)_

Charlie climbed into the same Hampton, bedroom window. It was quite easier to do though with longer legs. She stood in the room and looked around. Andrea sat on the bed, eyes glued to her lap, and tears streaked down her cheeks. The only sound in the house was their breathing.

"I-I can't take the silence anymore. Help me, Charlie. Please," Andrea broke. Her best friend quickly rushed to her and enveloped her in her arms. The two got into the bed, just like they used to, and Andrea cried into her chest.

"It will be okay, Andrea. You'll always have me. We're sisters," Charlie promised. It was a repeated fact, but one that hadn't changed. One she knew never would.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Come on, Archibald. Just answer the damn phone," Max muttered. He stared down at it with an unnerving intensity. The wild party raged on around him, but he felt frozen in time. He just wanted to erase the past or forget it and start over. They were supposed to be together. Why didn't she see that?

He put the phone up to his ear to leave another message. But that didn't happen. Even her inbox now rejected him. _We're sorry, but the inbox of Andrea Archibald is full. Please try your call again later. _

"Alright, fine!" Max shouted. He threw his phone forward and it smashed against the wall. It was such a drunken, furious movement to make, but the alcohol in his system liked the feel of it. If she didn't want him then maybe when she did it'd be too late.

He shook his head and chugged down the rest of his drink. Then he pushed himself off the couch and stumbled down a hallway. He was on his way to fining a room to pass out it or a balcony to smoke a joint on, when he bumped into someone.

"Well, look who it is," Jasmine, the redhead from Lily's brunch, greeted. She wore skimpy dress to match her seductive smile. His body fell onto hers, her back pressed against the wall, but she only giggled in delight.

Her hands looped up around his neck. He felt her hot breath below his ear. Eyes closed, liquor set in, and she suddenly seemed to have exactly what he wanted… until morning of course. He smirked to himself as she whispered sweetly. "Is it later yet?"

He opened his eyes and pulled back to stare into hers. She wanted him, badly. She'd do anything for him, that he knew. It was sex. It was comfort. It was a regret he wouldn't have to deal with until in the morning. For the night, it was perfect.

"You know what? I think it is," Max confirmed with a nod of his head.

She grinned from ear-to-ear and took him by the hand. "Then come upstairs with me, Maxwell Bass," Jasmine instructed. Her hand pulled him towards the staircase, but there was no need since he was indeed following her.

He confirmed it when he said, "Lead the way."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**They say old habits die hard, but sometimes, it's the old habits that kill us. Whether we're trying to restart an old flame, or put one out, one thing remains, that at the end of summer, we're put to the test. Shall we start a new, or sulk in the shame of our past? The decision is yours, Upper East Siders. And I'll be here to watch you make it. Until then, you know you love me.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

A/N: Okay, I worked so incredibly hard on this chapter. It was twenty-four scenes! I even wrote five of them by hand in Saturday school today. It was crying when I got home. So if you enjoyed it and are still reading the story for the summer please let me know. I really would appreciate to see peoples take on the chapter and certain scenes and such.


	53. There Should Be Blood

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **There Should Be Blood**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied red lip-gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No".

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Also, if you are on thefabfoursite mailing list, please let me know if you're getting the emails. I'm worried that it's going to your Spam folders or something. Other than that, hope you enjoy the chapter!

_Special Note: In this story when Jack first came to Gossip Girl he was twenty-six and they were eighteen. It goes along with the Gossip Girl story from there. Now Blair and Chuck are thirty-eight, about to turn thirty-nine. So it's been twenty years since Jack first came to Gossip Girl (yes, he was there in between). That means in this story he is currently forty-six. So if you're not paying attention to their ages then don't worry about it, but if you are then that's how it is. _

**P.S. Sorry for the double post. I had some stuff I wanted to correct and also wanted to include the anonymous review replies I did from the last chapter. So if you had one scroll down to the bottom and your reply will be there. **

**XOXOXOXO**

"Oh Queen C, it's time to wake-up," Blair chimed happily. She sauntered into the room with a million dollar grin on her face and tray of breakfast. Once everything was set on the nightstand she crawled into her daughter's bed and stroked back some of her chestnut colored curls.

Charlie's eyes blinked open and she laughed breathlessly. "Morning mommy," she greeted. Since she knew her mother had woke her up with more than enough time she relaxed further into the bed. Blair. Her cheek rested on the older brunette's shoulder. She gazed up at her mother in more ways than one.

Blair stared at the ceiling though with a prideful expression on her countenance. "Do you realize that you, my only daughter, is the first ever Sophomore Queen of Constance?" She turned her cheek down on the pillow and giggled with Charlie. "A Waldorf—well, Bass woman has made history today."

Charlie blushed a light rose color and shook her head. "It's not that monumental, mom. I didn't do it on my own. Part of the reason Ashley respected me so much and saw that I was fit for Queen is because you're the most famous and favorite of all Constance Queens. I mean you were literally the Queen B," Charlie noted. Her eyes flickered to the ceiling and she released a nervous, airy laugh. "It's a lot to live up to." She furrowed her brow and looked to her mother for guidance. "Do you think I can do it?" her daughter asked.

Her mother felt her heart melt. She brought her hand up to her daughter's cheek and stroked it adoringly. "Princess, you have already surpassed all that I wanted to be when I was your age. And that is all I ever hoped for. You know I've always been your biggest fan," Blair reminded her.

The younger Bass girl nodded, but still bit her bottom lip as if unsure.

"Charlotte, if you want this then I am here to support you, but if you ever don't, then I will still be just as proud of you as I am now. Do you not remember that time Grandma Eleanor convinced us to enter you in Little Miss Manhattan?" Her eyebrows rose in knowing query.

Charlie rolled her eyes and smirked. "How could I forget? We got to the final day, I was a sure in, but decided that Beauty Pageants were for Southern Belle's and overweight mothers living their dreams through their daughter's. Grandma had a meltdown, but you took my hand and walked us right out without another look back," she recalled.

Blair nodded, "Don't forget our Plan B girls' trip to Milan." She patted her arm. "See, I'm right there beside you no matter what happens or what you decide to do in life. So do you want to reign as Queen C today or shall I hire a private tutor so we can set off to tour Europe?"

"I think for the sake of the men in this family, I should stay here and be Queen C," Charlie teased as she sat up in bed. She then got up from the bed and threw a white robe over red and white polka-dot nightgown. "Now, I need a shower." She grabbed a piece of toast and disappeared behind another door.

Her mother got up from the bed and returned to her own room. She grabbed the _Sacred Box_ and proceeded to wrap it. Once complete, she returned to Charlie's room. She was primping herself in the floor length mirror, already dressed. From the back, someone could have sworn it was Blair Waldorf. Charlie wore her red Constance long sleeved shirt, with a white button-up under it, a black collar, over that she had put on a navy blue short-jacket trimmed in white, and a navy blue skirt. But Blair's favorite part of her daughter's ensemble was the bright red lace tights.

"I like your outfit, but I believe something is missing," Blair sounded from behind.

Charlie turned around, slightly startled. She nodded and looked down. "I know the headband. I just can't seem to find one that fits or seems special enough," she explained. Then her eyes zoned in on the present in her mother's hands. "What's that?" Her hand motioned towards it.

"The missing piece to a perfect outfit," Blair replied. She then handed her daughter the box. Charlie and sat down on the bed and slowly unwrapped it. Then she opened up the lids and took out several pieces of tissue paper.

"Oh my God," Charlie breathed. She carefully brought the headband from the box. It had white and red strips, a bow on the side.

Her mother smiled softly. "I know it's vintage, but I thought we could start a legacy of some sort with it. Of course, when I wore it on my first day as queen, I was a junior."

"Thank you, Mom. It's perfect." She hugged her mother from the side and then stood up. Blair walked up behind her and they stood in the mirror's view together. She placed her own form of a crown atop her curls. "I'm ready," Charlie said in confidence.

"Yes, you are," Blair agreed. She then swooped a hand under her eyes and did her best to hold back tears. "Oh I need a Kleenex."

Charlie laughed as he mother hurried into the bathroom. But it halted when her phone buzzed. She fetched it from her dresser. It was a text from Gossip Girl. "Oh come on. No one is even at school yet," she sighed. Still though, she opened it and read.

_**Hey Upper East Sider's, Gossip Girl here. And I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, Carrie21, sends us this. Spotted at the Los Angeles International Airport, bags in hand, Sarah Humphrey. Didn't anyone ever tell you, S? What happens in Manhattan stays in Manhattan. Hide in shame all you want, but your scandal will be right here waiting for you when you return. And of course, so will us. You know you love me. **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Below the post was a picture of Sarah. She was headed to the terminal for New York. It wasn't that surprising she'd skip out on the first day, given what happened. Charlie was partly relieved. On one hand, Andrea wouldn't have to deal with seeing her yet. But on another, the post probably ruined her morning. She muttered under her breath and shook her head.

"Something wrong?" Blair asked, voice concerned. She emerged from the bathroom, eyes puffy and red, but tears count under control.

Charlie put her phone in her purse and shook her head. She refused to ruin her mother's bliss. She smiled, "Absolutely not."

**XOXOXOXO**

Lex puffed the blunt one last time and then dropped it on the sidewalk. He put it out with his shoe and kicked it aside. "Well Bass, as high quality as that little pick-me-up was this morning I have to ask your intention when offering it to me," he smirked.

They walked out of the park and onto their way to school. With an adjustment to the Bass men's trademark scarf, Max shrugged. "Nothing honorable I assure you. Just thought it would be fun to keep with tradition."

His friend rolled his and grinned. "Right," he refuted with a sarcastic laugh. Then he turned towards him. "Let's be honest, Maxwell. Does this have anything to do with you being dare I say worried about Andrea's reaction to you sleeping with that nameless redhead?" Lex inquired. He shot him a knowing look with raised eyebrows.

Max furrowed his brow, only further confused. "What do you mean? How would she have any idea about that?" he questioned. His best friend shot him an 'Are you serious?' look. Max pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "Of course, the Gossip Bitch constantly making our lives miserable."

"That statement sounds to me like someone is regretting their little one night stand," Lex drawled. He felt the other boy turn to look at him displeased, but he kept his blue eyes forward and his infamous smirk on his lips.

Finally, Max gave in. He sighed in agitation. "Fine, I admit it. Yes, it was a mistake, but only because I've decided that I still want to try and get Andrea back. However, my little slipup only further proved that I'm walking on a fine line, Alexander. Due to my history of carnal knowledge I feel easily deprived," he muttered with gritted teeth.

He soon smiled though and patted Lex on the back. "But I guess that makes two of us, buddy. To be honest, I'm surprised you've made it this long." Max moved back to his part of the sidewalk and looked ahead again.

"Yeah well, being with Charlie is all I need. I guess it was possible for the infamous Lex Sparks to change after all, just took the right girl to do it," Lex replied. It was easy to lie because not all of it was. Charlie had changed him. The only part he wasn't truthful was when he agreed with Max that he hadn't had sex with her yet.

Max didn't notice anything suspicious, but just smirked. "Why aren't you walking with Queenie anyways? I assumed she'd want to make some big entrance after all those Gossip Girl posts about your breakup this summer." Lex turned to look at him and they both started to laugh. Max nodded, "Right, the whole big test thing for her minions this morning. How could I forget? She did after all host that whole orientation seminar for them a few weeks ago."

"Yep, they are to arrive on time, coffee in hand, and within the lines of the dress code she set," Lex added. He then stopped and noticed a café. "Speaking of coffee, I'm going to run in and get something. You want to come?" His eyes flickered back to his friend's.

"Nah, I'll just wait outside, man," Max told him. He then watched as Lex nodded and went inside. As he waited, he turned his face towards the street and leaned up against the side of the building.

Lex walked up to the counter and nodded at the worker. "Can I get a Clover Brewed Coffee to go?" he ordered without having to glance at the menu. The employee told him how much it was and then went to go and get it. Lex reached into his pockets for his wallet. "Shit," he cursed. He had left it at home.

"Here you are, sir," the boy told him.

Lex looked up and smiled and tried to think of what to say. He'd have to tell him to wait while he went and got Max he guessed. "I um…"

"Allow me," someone beside him said.

Lex turned to see it was an older man around the age of forty-six. He had dark hair with highlights of gray. Most noticeable were his blue eyes and strangely familiar smirk. He brought himself out of his thoughts though when the man offered the cup to him.

"Uh, thank you. I left my wallet at home," Lex explained as he took the coffee.

The man smiled. "It's not problem. I've been in similar situations, we all have. Plus, seems reasonable someone would forget something on their first day back to school." He nodded towards Lex's bag. They both walked to the sugar and cream counter and set their coffees down.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm Lex by the way and I'd like to pay you back. Maybe you could give me somewhere to send it or—" Lex trailed off as he waited for the man to answer his question.

He laughed, "That won't be necessary, Lex. And in all honesty even if I wanted you to I don't have a place to stay yet. I just got into New York and am still looking around."

"You should try the Palace, it's great. My girlfriend's dad lets me stay there," Lex suggested. He knew it was best to tell people the whole story or else they questioned why a teenage boy lived there alone and well, he just ended up annoyed.

The man pointed at him and turned his head some. "You're the boyfriend of the infamous Chuck Bass's daughter?" he inquired.

Lex smirked and nodded. "Yes, but he's really not as bad as everyone says. I suppose that I look up to him in a way," he revealed.

"The words of someone with parental issues," the man noted. The young man furrowed his brow as if offended. Quickly, the older one smoothed it over.

"Sorry, if I was wrong, but it's just that you strike me as being a lot like someone I used to know, a nephew of mine. He lost his mother at a young age and then his father died when he was a teenager. He didn't really have a lot of guidance. Well until, I came along," he smirked.

Lex didn't understand it, but hadn't paid attention to his expression that much. "Yeah, well I can do you one better. Try a bastard child with a mom addicted to heroin and coke, several husbands, an abusive boyfriend, and now she's married to the father of my least favorite person in the world," he said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Wow you do win," the man joked. It was a twisted sense of humor, but one Lex both often used and appreciated. Then the man took out a card. "Look, if you ever need help with something you can give me a call," he offered.

Lex took the card. He saw the home address was in Australia and there wasn't a name. He looked up at the man. "Sure, but uh what's your name?" he asked.

The man smirked, "You can call me Jack." Then he walked away and out onto the street.

Lex didn't notice the way he stopped to look at Max either. Instead, he finished preparing his coffee and joined his friend back on the street. Jack was gone.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck sat down in the kitchen chair and put his newspaper down on the table. He looked to his son with a smirk. Ephram was in his highchair and held the still empty bowl. He picked it up and banged it against the tray as he hummed. When he noticed his father was watching him though, he froze and looked up with an innocent smile.

"Dada, foofoo time," Ephram instructed. He took both of his dainty, little hands and pushed the light blue bowl to the edge of the tray. He was certainly ready for breakfast, dressed in his bib and all.

His father chuckled and opened up a jar of Gerber Organic Applesauce. He found the spoon with rubber on the end and dunked it in. Then he filled the blue bowl with Cheerios. Ephram's hand immediately dove into it and he scooped out some.

"Yum, yum," the baby mumbled. He put his hand flat against his mouth and got most of the cereal in. But then he reached for the applesauce.

"Dada!" he whined.

"I know, I know. Here, open up," Chuck chuckled. He held up a spoonful of applesauce and brought it slowly towards Ephram's mouth. His son closed his lips on the spoon and his father pulled it out. Only, then the baby's face scrunched up.

"Baaad," Ephram muttered. He was not happy with the outcome. It had been that way since Max accidently gave him the regular, sugar-filled applesauce.

Chuck sighed and tried again. He gave Ephram another spoon, but he pushed it away. "No! No! Bad, dada!" the child screamed. He then reached for his cheerios, but Chuck took them away.

"You have to eat something healthy too, Ephram. Now come on. Mommy said if you have at least half of your applesauce and your milk then you can have all the Cheerios you desire," he bargained.

Ephram only pursed his lips and blue eyes glared though. He pointed at the Cheerios in the most stubborn way possible. "Nowuh," he commanded.

Chuck sighed and put the Cheerios on the big table. Ephram screamed as if all hell had broken loose. Quickly, his father bent down to try and soothe him.

"Just a few more bites, daddy promises. Here, look it's a private jet," he tried. Chuck started to make noises that were supposed to sound similar to an airplane.

"Funn-ee, dada," Ephram giggled. The moment his mouth opened his father stuck the spoon in. He glared, but ate it.

"Moe, moe!" He clapped his hands and asked for more noises. It was the only way he would ever eat the baby food.

Chuck continued to make the noises until he heard heels behind him. He stopped with the noises, but kept feeding his son. He smirked, "Blair, you can get dressed early all you want, but I'm still going to shed you of all clothing once Ephram takes his nap." He waited for his wife's response, but it didn't come. Instead he frowned when he heard a mixture of girlish giggles.

He slowly turned around and his eyes widened. His hand quickly held his robe tighter when he saw a group of teenage girls dressed in Constance Uniforms. He had seen some of them before, around his daughter, and identified them easily. They were her new set of minions.

Chuck cleared his throat. He attempted to smile, but it appeared awkward. "Hello," he greeted slowly. Then he picked Ephram up and gave him another spoonful of applesauce. It was always easier and safer with a baby, his motto since he had children.

"I thought you were my wife," Chuck explained.

"Well duh, everyone knows the once infamous Chuck Bass of the first Gossip Girl generation is like totally faithful to his one true love, Blair Waldorf," Britney Pratt, one of the senior members, exclaimed in an almost Valley Girl voice.

Ephram frowned at her, not used to such an attitude. He looked to his father in question, but Chuck still looked to the girls. He chuckled, "It's Blair Bass now actually."

"How romantic," Arabella Bradford, the only Junior of the group, sighed dreamily. She then walked right on over as her eyes went to Ephram.

"Oh my God, he's so adorable!" Her voice chimed in absolute merriment.

The Bass baby who already loved the female attention grinned. He held out his arms to the girl and giggled. "Hole-hole," he offered.

"No, Ephram you just ate and if you spit up all over her uniform your sister will be mad," Chuck reasoned. The girl instantly jumped back to join the other girls. Ephram scowled at his father and turned his face into Chuck's chest away from the girls.

"Where is Charlie?" Amber Sutherland, the other senior, inquired. Her eyes roamed around the room as if her Queen would appear, but she didn't. She sighed and flipped her red waves over her shoulder.

Chuck motioned towards the table and spoke. "She should be down in a minute. You girls can sit down if you like. I'll go upstairs and see if—"

"Oh no, don't do that. It's so rare that we get to meet Chuck Bass like this. I mean you have to tell us about you and Blair. Gossip Girl has the negative side of the story, but we need the real thing. Tell us when you fell in love with her. No that it could have been hard, I mean Queen B is the most famous of all Constance Queens yet," Britney rambled. Her voice ran a mile a minute.

Arabella nodded, "Not to mention, you have a pretty big legacy in your own right. It would be a crime not to share your story with future generations."

The older man looked at all three girls present. Finally, he sighed and nodded. "I suppose it wouldn't be too much trouble to talk while seeing if I can get my youngest son to drink his milk," he agreed.

Huge grins stretched across their faces and they hurried to the table. They sat down around him, jumpy with excitement. It was strange, he hadn't had so much attention from teenage girls for a long time now and it wasn't the kind he remembered either.

He picked up Ephram's bottle and brought it over to him. "Well, as you know Blair first dated my best friend, Nathaniel. But to be honest ladies, he never had a chance. A woman like Blair Waldorf is too complex and irresistibly mischievous for mere Jock standards," Chuck mused. He slowly became lost in the memories and spoke more willingly that he had first intended.

He sat down by the highchair again and crossed his arms. "Aside from how Gossip Girl led you—Well your parents to believe, her first time she enjoyed. She showed up at Victrola and danced on stage for me, in her slip. Then well—there's a reason people always wink when they refer to us and my limo." He nodded at them with the true, infamous Chuck Bass smirk. All of the girls giggled and he parted his lips to say something else, but didn't get the chance.

"Oh my God! This is not happening!"

Chuck, Ephram, and the girls turned to see Charlie in the doorway. She looked downright mortified with what was going on in the kitchen.

She stormed towards them and opened her mouth to yell, but then closed it. She glanced at Amber, Britney, and Arabella. After a few moments, she got herself together and merely shot her father a look that she would kill him later. She walked towards them and smirked.

"Girls, welcome to breakfast at the Basses where you're treated to a cup of nostalgia with a side of wistful the way we were's," Charlie mused. She shot a pointed look to her father, left eyebrow arched exactly like her mother.

She then turned back to face them as they stood up. "Now, where's my coffee, schedule, and morning agenda?" Charlie asked. Her tone was not vicious, but definitely sent the message if they showed up and weren't ready, then prepare to be kicked out.

As Dorota came in to tend to Ephram, Chuck stood up and lifted his coffee cup to his daughter. His expression was nothing less than amused. He followed them into the hallway. The girls all swarmed around Charlie like she was… well a Queen.

They filed into the elevator, but she turned to look at her father. "Tomorrow morning when they come to pick me up I'd appreciate it if you kept the pages of mom's diary I always skip over to yourself. If you know what I mean," his daughter hinted with clenched teeth.

Chuck rolled his eyes and grinned. "Believe it or not, Charlotte, your friends found me cool," he informed her in an egotistical tone of voice.

Charlie flashed the Bass smirk and stepped backwards into the elevator. "Sure _old man_, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Hey!" Chuck shouted with a scowl on his face. "I am not old!" The only response he got though was the elevator door closing to a hysterical group of teenage girls. He huffed and muttered something under his breath as he turned to go up the staircase.

"Hey Bass, you look pretty good to me," Blair called from the stop of the staircase. He looked up to see her in the tightest of dresses. She batted her eyelashes innocently and leaned forward to reveal her cleavage. "Come up here so I can thank you for being such a sweetheart. I believe you called irresistibly mischievous."

Chuck didn't say anything, but hurried up the staircase. "What are you—" He cut her off with a kiss and swept her into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist and they disappeared into the bedroom. The door shut and locked.

**XOXOXOXO**

Charlie entered the courtyard that connected St. Judes and Constance with Amber, Britney, and Arabella behind her. She smiled when Andrea came into view. She had on a brand new red coat over her uniform, a bag from Charlie, and books in hand. Next to her stood Massie Montgomery, the freshman in their group. Technically Andrea wasn't a girl of the steps, but obviously permitted to act as one whenever she wished. The only one missing was Belle, but no one seemed to be all that upset about her absence.

"Hey A," Charlie greeted. She then stopped and looked behind to the other girls. "Ladies, if you're going to eavesdrop when you fall behind us then remember the clause in your contract entailing loose lips." All of the girls nodded faithfully. She then linked arms with Andrea and they entered the main locker hallway of Constance.

"You really didn't have to send Massie to help me get ready this morning. She showed up and labeled herself as my own personal slave. What happened to simple, freshman coffee runs?" her best friend asked with a laugh.

The head brunette rolled her eyes, but kept the grin on her lips. "Please, you know you loved it. And besides, she needed something to do and she likes you. It was her pleasure, right M?" Charlie glanced back with a sweet, but underlying look that said _'you better answer the way I want you to'_.

Massie nodded eagerly, "Of course, C. Andrea, I really had fun doing it. And you're really easy to get along with, but of course you would be since you're Charlie's best friend and—"

"Does the freshman need an off button?" Amber cut in. She pursed her lips and shot a hard stare to the vivacious, youngest girl of the group. Instantly, Massie's lips snapped shut and she nodded.

"Amber play nice," Charlie smirked. But then she turned her attention back to Andrea. "So how did Little Me do? I told her coffee and obedience."

"That part was good," Andrea nodded, completely serious. She then giggled again. "But next time, she doesn't have to iron out my underwear."

Charlie laughed and shook her head. The other girls behind her spared some chuckles as well, but the two best friends had the most fun with it. And then it was time for Queen C to get serious again. They stopped in front of Andrea's locker and she formally addressed her minions.

"I want a report on I and Andrea's schedule. I requested them last week, which is more than enough time," she instructed them. She then crossed her arms and leaned up against a free locker.

"Of course," Britney nodded. She then fished it out of her bag and handed it to Amber. The redhead sighed in agitation at the blond and tried to smooth out the folds in the paper.

"Well we made sure that you two have most of your classes together, including Home Economics. It's one of the newest, joint St. Judes and Constance classes here," Amber explained. She held up the schedule as extra proof for the superior brunette to take if she wanted to.

Along with Andrea, Charlie scoffed, but then shrugged her shoulders. "Well according to our guidance counselor it will look good on our college application. Apparently since we are the first class to do it, they consider that we help design the program and all that." She took the schedule from Amber and put it in her pocket. Then she turned to Massie.

"Now M, you are to be at every one of A's classes to carry her books. As for the rest of you, well you have the privilege to decide amongst yourselves how you will alternate turns for mine. Of course, you'll all want to walk with me, but try not to fight," Charlie smirked.

Andrea closed her locker and grinned. "You're channeling Bitch Blair Waldorf," she accused teasingly.

Massie gasped while Britney whispered again about her appreciation for the previous Queen B.

Charlie's head snapped towards them and they silenced. "Let's make one thing clear. Andrea can say anything she wants to you or me. We all know the series of unfortunate events that happened to her and will all be on her side, no exceptions," she commanded.

The girls nodded in union. Some said of course while others mentioned how awful Sarah was. But then the first bell rang that silenced all of them. They were right next to Charlie and Andrea's first class so Arabella stepped forward with her books.

"Here are your books and purse. You got a text from Lex," the Junior girl informed her.

Charlie's left eyebrow rose.

The minion laughed nervously. "He said that you look gorgeous and would be honored to have lunch with us—well, you on the steps." Her voice moved so fast it almost sounded like a ramble.

Charlie smiled too happy with the comment to punish. Arabella sighed in relief and the other girls awed out loud.

"Boys never sat with a queen on the steps, not even Nathaniel Archibald," Britney expressed.

"Forget the old kingdom girls. A new era is upon you. Now, your queen dismisses you. Run along," Charlie nodded. The girls disappeared quickly. Her and Andrea walked into the classroom laughing.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Ahh!" Madison screamed. She grabbed hold of the stroller sides and her blue eyes widened. The man who pushed her stroller had almost ran it into the side of a building again. "Mama!" she called out in distress. When the course felt smooth again, she just grabbed hold of her blond hair and pulled.

"Nate, why don't you let me push it? I think it's been too long for you," Jenny joked with a small laugh. She put her hands on top of his until he pulled back and sighed. "No, it's okay, but I just can't have Maddy knowing you as the crazy driver man or something."

"Yeah, that would be bad. To be honest, I'm wondering if she likes me as of now. Since I've been coming over she's either hid behind the couch or tried to call Ephram on her fake phone," Nate recalled as he pulled his black beanie hat further down. Yes, it had happened. Nathaniel Archibald had woken up with a very bad hair day.

Jenny adjusted her aviator sunglasses, but kept a firm hand on the stroller as she pushed. She then shook her head and spared him a light smile. "She does that with everyone or something even stranger. When Lily and my dad come over she will take all the Tupperware out of the bottom kitchen cabinets and refill it with her stuffed animals."

The tiny blond nodded as she listened. Then her eyes lit up at something familiar up ahead. "Fram, mama! Fram!" Maddy chanted. Her little finger shot out to point at the Bass's building. Then her feet kicked in excitement and she squealed.

Nate looked up at it and bit his bottom lip. Him and Chuck hadn't made up yet. Though he had called Blair since his comment was out of line. But as far as him and his former best friend were concerned, it wasn't good. Both refused to call the other, despite encouragement from Blair, Jenny, and even their daughters. Andrea and Charlie didn't know the whole story, but realized there was some tension between the older men.

Jenny noticed and quickly spoke, like Blair had instructed on the phone. "I told you Chuck and Blair aren't home. We're just taking Madison to see Ephram. Dorota is there with him this afternoon," she lied with a cool smile. Then she turned to Nate and waited for his response.

"Yeah, sounds good," Nate finally agreed with a nod. He was as always completely oblivious to a Blair Bass scheme, but unbeknownst to him, so was Chuck.

They rode the elevator up to the top, penthouse floor and walked inside. Instantly, Nate glanced up and saw both Chuck and Blair. Ephram was at their feet on the play mat. Both men glared at each other and crossed their arms.

Blair rolled her eyes with a smirk and picked up her son. "See Jenny, I told you it would work. Now, we'll be in the other room with Madison and Ephram, boys. Work it out in a civil fashion. Remember that there are children in the home before you go to fight or throw an expensive vase," she instructed. Half of her teased, but the other part of her were completely serious.

"Mad-ee!" Ephram chanted before another word could be spoken. His little arms shot out and he reached for the tiny blond in her stroller.

"Yes, you can play with Madison, Ephram," Jenny chuckled. She picked her daughter up, nodded at the men, and went with Blair into the other room.

Chuck watched as she and his wife left. Then he turned towards Nate and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So, what do you have to say before I kick you out?" he asked, tone sharp.

"Please, like your wife would let me. Not that I have anything against Blair though. I did apologize to those who deserved it," Nate scoffed and rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms and tried to match the manly pose his friend performed.

"And Blair did accept it despite my protest. I still can't believe you said that to her," Chuck retorted. He shook his head in disdain and walked a bit closer to his friend.

"It was in the heat of the moment and besides I can't believe you punched me," the blond threw back. He then shook his head and sat down on the couch. "Well then again I'm surprised Serena didn't tackle Blair when she called Sarah a slut." Nate couldn't help it, a small smile cracked on his lips.

Chuck failed too. His chuckle was heard. They weren't laughing at the teenager's expense, but the image of something like a tiny Blair as she tackled a tall Serena to the ground. The dark haired man fell down on the feet, just a few feet away from Nate.

"I suppose—" he spoke slowly, "Well, things did get out of hand." It was hard to admit, but the Bass man managed to do it. If the civil recovery were to continue though, Archibald would have to help it along too.

Nate nodded and stared at his feet. "Yeah, I've been talking with Jenny. She told me that we should let the kids work it out for themselves. And as far as Max goes, I'm pissed as hell, but I can't really judge. Just ask Blair and Serena," he commented with a dry voice. It was a part of his past he'd rather not remember.

Chuck sighed, "Look Nathaniel, Max is really torn up about it. He's a mess and I know this won't make you feel any better, but the more sorry he is about it the more like me, destructive me he becomes. That's why I got so protective of him. I hate what happened with your daughter. She's Charlie's best friend. Hell, she's basically a part of our family. I didn't do it because I don't think what he did was wrong, but just—"

"I know," Nate nodded as he looked to Chuck. He then pulled of his hat and ran his hand through his hair. "We just need to let them work it out, one way or the other. We have enough of our own problems." It was settled; the fight was over. But he frowned when he heard Chuck start to laugh. He turned towards him confused.

"Yeah, like your hair," Chuck laughed. He then reached up to touch it, but the blond smacked his hand away. He pulled his hat back on quickly. "Oh no, you have to live this one out, Prince Charming," he furthered the teasing.

"I swear to God, man," Nate sighed and stood up. He tried to escape to the other room, but Chuck followed him. Eventually, Nathaniel gave in though and they laughed together. If only things could have been so easily resolved with their children.

**XOXOXOXO**

The bell rang and Max sighed as he walked out of the classroom. It wasn't with Lex or anyone he particularly liked and therefore had been hell. Most of the guys wanted to know about Sarah and Andrea, which was the last thing he wanted to discuss. He liked to keep to himself on the personal stuff and keep the drinks coming for his _friends_ with questions. Of course, that couldn't be done at St. Judes. He'd be expelled and his mother would kill him, probably his dad too.

"Hey Spencer, you seen Lex?" Max asked as he smacked some kid lightly on the arm. The guy turned around and nodded. He pointed down the staircase.

"Yeah man, he's at the bottom with Andrew and his jock friends. It's weird. I didn't know Lex hung with the Golden Boy types," Spencer responded with a shrug. He then patted Max on the back and vanished down the hallway.

The Bass boy frowned as he thought the same thing. Why the hell was Lex with Andrew and his dumb ass friends? Slowly, he walked over to the balcony and casually looked over. Sure enough, there he was. Lex had one foot on the steps though so obviously they had called to him right before he went on his way to meet Max.

"So Sparks, you going to come out for the Lacrosse team this year? Us and Team Captain Archibald here could use you," Logan Prescott informed him with a nod. A few of the other guys seemed to agree with him. When Lex was unsure of what to say and didn't respond Andrew spoke up.

"He's right Lex. I mean you should be able to play if you could chase and catch Charlie Bass like you did," the blond joked. He patted the dark haired boy on the back and chuckled.

Lex pulled away some though and shrugged. "I'm not really much of a sports man, Archibald. Sure I watch the game every now and then, but playing isn't exactly my forte," he revealed.

Christian Chadwick stepped forward and spoke in a lower tone. "Look, the coach doesn't give drug tests anymore. My dad got it all worked out. You don't have anything to worry about," he told him.

"Oh, well then maybe I am a sport's man after all," Lex joked. He really wasn't serious at all, but the jocks in front of him definitely thought he was. Except for Andrew though who seemed to catch on.

Prince Charming stepped forward and put his hand on Lex's shoulder. He smiled warmly at Lex. "I know you're trying to get your act together, dude. So let me tell you that something like this would be great on your college application and since my dad has some pull with the coach, you're a sure in for Varsity if you try out," Andrew promised. For some reason though, the way his voice sounded and the strange look in his eye didn't seem genuine.

Lex just nodded though and smiled. "Well then I'll think about it," he lied with a cool voice. It was what he was good at.

"Great," the blond replied. He then put his arm around Lex and pulled him off to the side some. "So, where's your best friend Max?" Once more under the balcony, he let go of the dark haired boy and crossed his arms.

Lex opened his mouth to respond and his eyes flickered up. The moment he saw Max though he quickly looked back down and shrugged. He knew Andrew didn't want to just say hello. "I don't know, man. I haven't seen him since this morning. He probably bailed to be honest."

Andrew sighed and patted him on the chest. "Well, when you do, tell him that I'm looking for him. I have something to give him. If you know what I mean." He revealed his fist before he let it fall at his side and walked away.

Lex waited until he and the other guys were gone and then went up the stairs. He went up to Max and they walked along side each other down the hallway.

"I'm not a baby. Tell him where I am next time, Lex," Max said. He turned towards Lex and raised his eyebrows to complete an expression that said he was annoyed.

His best friend rolled his blue eyes. "Yeah, cause you were so fast to come down that staircase into a crowd of muscle heads when he mentioned it," he retorted. Lex hated school and therefore wasn't in the mood to deal with the Lacrosse team and then a pissy Bass.

"Whatever," Max scoffed. They were quiet for a while and then he scowled as he turned towards Lex again. "And since when do you give a shit about college? What happened to live off our parents as payback or go to a mere party school and have the time of our lives?" he questioned.

"Yeah and I said that when I was living with my coke addicted mother and her boyfriend who beat the shit out of me. Things are different now, Max. I have new options, better things to look forward to. And yesterday when Charlie and I were with your mom she said—" Lex started to explain, but was interrupted.

"Please tell me you're not about to become Blair Bass's next charity case, Alexander. What did she do offer to pay for your tuition if you got it?" Max chuckled in a sarcastic tone of voice. He then shoved him playfully. "Or was she going to write you a letter of recommendation?"

Lex whipped around and pushed Max. He shook his head with livid eyes. "No, she wasn't! Buts she did offer to talk to me with the headmistress so the woman would help me out some. She wanted me to succeed, but don't worry I wouldn't dream of that happening. After high school I'll just head back to Georgina's house and get a crack addiction," he spat sardonically. Then he stormed off and back down the stairs.

Max watched him go with slight shock. He brushed it off though and told himself the week they smoked that morning was just a bad batch. He moved away from the lockers and dipped out for lunch, right behind the headmistress.

**XOXOXOXO**

_**Spotted, Max Bass and Andrea Archibald fleeing the campus for lunch. Don't get too excited though Upper East Sider's. These two didn't ride off into the sunset together. But then again, it's not like a black limo was ever a good substitute for a white horse. And without a knight, A isn't much of a princess.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Charlie sighed as she handed Lex his phone back. The two exchanged a look as they sat down on the steps. She even let him be beside her. There was room on her throne, aka the highest step, for her king. As she took out her fruit cup, he leaned in for a kiss. She giggled and returned it. Her minions all watched with both longing and fascination, well except for Belle. But she made that known quite soon.

"I think it's so great Max is back on the market. I know Andrea's your best friend Charlie, but they just weren't right for each other. He needs someone like, well me. Someone who is more free, fun, and always…" Belle spoke dramatically with a huge grin. Her arms now stretched out as she proclaimed such ridiculous things.

The couple pulled apart and Lex glared at the girl for the interruption. Charlie rolled her eyes and acted as if she could care less. The other girls listened, but really were more interested in if their Queen and her King, who sat next to her, would entertain them some more.

"Swallows?" Lex smirked.

All the girls snickered and eyed Belle. She instantly started to blush bright red and stared at him completely mortified. He however looked on her without remorse and, in fact, absolute depravity. Charlie raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend, but he refused to back down. Instead he continued to stare Belle straight in the eye; no doubt he planned to force her to respond.

"Excuse me?" Belle stammered.

Charlie rolled her eyes and snorted. Of course that moronic airhead would try and pull that card. If she thought Lex was going to suddenly grow a heart and take it back, well then she was severely wrong. All the girls watched as their Queen sat up straight and placed her hand on Lex's leg. It was a definite move and message to Belle. She had just sided with her King, not that anyone doubted she wouldn't, and would help carry out this girl's social execution of the day.

"Belle, don't look so surprised," Charlie enjoined with fake sympathy.

"After all, such matters are in your family's history, are they not? Our ancestors rode the Mayflower while yours rode anything with a pulse. Should we inform everyone of your own mother's former profession?" Her left eyebrow rose, a bad sign for Belle.

All the girls practically bounced in their seats with excitement. This was why they loved their Queen and King so much, as long as they weren't the victims at least.

"Charlie," Belle laughed nervously, "You and Lex had your fun. I get it. I won't talk about it anymore, alright?" Her eyes pleaded to the superior brunette, but no empathy was returned.

"Did we now?" Charlie questioned, leaning forward.

"Yes," Belle retorted, teeth clenched. The anger had started to rise in her.

It was another mistake she made. If you got snappy or rude with Charlie, especially during punishment, you'd surely perish. Lex proved this when his eyes narrowed. He leaned forward and pointed at her.

"Listen here you little abject, wannabe worthy, strumpet," his voice was low and dangerous; "First, you will not speak of people above you without permission. That includes Max Bass and Andrea Archibald. I can guarantee you no matter what has happened with them, he won't be up for any little harlot like yourself who has spread her legs so many times it's become a permanent second nature." He held up his hand and then revealed a second finger as he counted down her public shame.

"Second, if you are moronic enough to step out of line then you shall accept whatever punishment is bestowed upon you and with the upmost respect for whom delivers it." He then held up a third finger.

Belle looked like she wanted to die, but Charlie was focused on Lex. He was so freaking sexy right now.

"And third, if you ever act in such a contemptuous way again to my girlfriend, you'll have me to deal with." With that he put arm back around Charlie's shoulders, but still glared at the girl who he now physically looked down upon. Then he turned away and smiled pleasantly at his girlfriend.

"Thank you my King," Charlie grinned. However, her expression quickly changed to deadly as she turned back to look at her minions.

"That applies to everyone here by the way. Would you not agree it to be fair?" Her eyes scanned for anyone who dared defy her.

All of the girls quickly shook their heads, except Belle who had dropped her head in shame. It was then Amber and Britney exchanged a look, a devious one. Amber raised her hand and smirked at Charlie.

"Permission to propose," the red headed girl explained.

Charlie nodded her head, pleased with the respect.

Lex noticed that, how happy she was. It was just like when they were little. Charlie Bass ruled without a doubt, but there were always those who challenged her. And it was people like Belle who did it in ways where she could not have said anything. The girl had known Charlie didn't want to slander either her brother or best friend, so he stepped in for her. He wasn't going to let his Queen be forced into a corner like that, unless it was he and it involved his favorite activity afterwards. Charlie's voice brought him out of his indecent, but happy thoughts.

"Permission granted," the brunette replied, exterior calm and collected.

Belle looked up nervously, but Amber just sent her a mischievous smirk. She then cleared her throat.

"I propose Belle be demoted. She's stepped out of line many times before and is clearly not fit or worthy to sit with us amongst the steps. Would you not agree?" Amber inquired. All the girls turned to look at Charlie. She crossed her arms, never sparing Belle a glance.

"I do believe a vote is in order. After all, everyone here deserves a fair trial," she responded.

Lex snorted a laugh as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. The last thing Belle was going to get was a fair trial. Which he wasn't all that distressed about, if they had not noticed.

"Belle, stand on the step below all of us," she ordered.

Belle opened her mouth as if to protest, but with one look at Lex's icy blue eyes she halted. Her mouth snapped shut and she did as she was told.

"Now ladies," Charlie smiled at all of them, "Anyone who believes Belle should be stripped of her title and banished from the steps, raise your hand."

Amber and Britney immediately shot their hands up; they had waited for such a moment for a long time. Next was Massie Montgomery, the always wanting to please freshman, who beamed at finally being allowed to do something other than coffee runs. She wasn't technically a girl of the steps yet, but so far she had proved to be faithful.

"Arabella?" Britney encouraged, but her voice almost seemed to scold the girl.

Arabella Bradford was the only junior in the group. She had not gotten along with the former queen, Ashley, and because of that had been hesitant with Charlie. Finally, she raised her hand. The vote made it clear that Belle was so done.

"Well then it's settled," Charlie announced.

Belle's eyes lifted to hers as the anger formed in them. She of course held it back though. It would only make matters worse. She could become a shunned target and that was something you never wanted to be.

"Your timecard here has been revoked," she concluded.

"That means take your walk of shame down the steps," Lex spoke from next to Charlie.

Belle stared at him for a few moments. She then turned, walked a few steps, and turned to face them again. "You're going to regret this," Belle snarled with a scowl. She then stomped back down the steps, sunglasses applied to hide from others.

All the girls smiled as they quickly took out their phones. Each of them wanted to be the first to text Gossip Girl. Charlie on the other hand just laughed, spun around, and wrapped her arms around Lex's neck.

"Well that was fun." Her lips then pecked his own. Soon after though, he groaned when she whipped back around to her minions. They all looked up to her with the upmost respect, ready for orders.

"Ladies, due to the recent demotion of Belle we are one girl short. Massie has proved her to be loyal by my standards and therefore will be promoted early as one of us. However, I'll need the rest of you to present a file each of an appropriate new pupil. From there I will select one. I want her to be a freshman, no exceptions. Are we clear?" Charlie asked, eyebrows rose.

All of the girls nodded in response.

"Perfect," Lex smiled, "Now, since there won't be anymore interruptions—" His voice dropped to hint at what their actions would entail.

All of the girls giggled the youngest blushing bright red. It was always the easiest to find the virgin of the group.

Charlie smirked at them and put a hand on his face when he leaned in for another kiss. "He is certainly a bad boy, isn't he ladies? Do you think I should let him kiss me?" Apparently, fun time wasn't over. She still wanted to play some more.

"Only if he says he loves you in front of us!" Massie chimed. Then her eyes widened and she smacked a hand over her mouth. The three older minions turned towards her with a 'How dare you' look while Tara grabbed her hand and bit her bottom lip.

But the Queen did something unexpected. She looked the girl over, Massie was loyal and freshman. She knew one of her mother's mistakes was an angry, freshman Jenny Humphrey. The younger girls were her inside-inside people. If she treated them well enough they'd tell her if the older girls were plotting against her.

She turned to look at Lex and removed her hand. Charlie grinned. "Do you love me, Sparks?" She kept one hand to his chest in case he tried to get in the kiss without a response.

The girls all arched their heads and waited. The younger ones couldn't even hide their obvious anxiousness. After all, he was the infamous, womanizing, drug-using, and boozing Lex Sparks.

He didn't look at the other girls though. Her boyfriend gazed into her eyes and nodded. "You know I do," Lex smirked. He then moved her hand down and pushed his lips onto hers. She kissed him back, but then giggled and shoved at his chest.

"Enough," Charlie giggled. She then picked her fruit cup back up and ate a strawberry. Lex stole a slice of apple for payback. She only rolled her eyes and grinned though.

Britney sighed, "I want a boyfriend."

"Well it's safe to have one now. Belle won't sleep with him when you leave the room," Charlie smirked. All the girls giggled and a knowing look was spared from the queen in Amber's direction. The redhead just smiled back and took a bite of her sandwich.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck arched his head to try and see inside the bathroom, but the door was open just slightly. Finally, he fell back in the chair and ran a hand through his hair. "When do you think Jenny and Nate are going to realize we left them to babysit without their consent?" he called to his wife jokingly. When she didn't respond though he frowned and sat up some. "Blair?"

"It doesn't matter because we have hid ourselves rather well, husband. Not that it was hard. You do own several hotels with plenty of rooms," Blair replied as she sauntered over to him. As expected, his mouth fell open. She giggled mischievously and tied her hair up in a messy bun. She was dressed in one of his dress shirts, a black bra, matching panties, sheer black stockings, and heels.

She stopped in front of him, put one hand against the wall, and leaned over. He licked his lips and reached up for the tie on her shirt. She was brought closer to him, but she stopped it by a hand to his cheek. It stroked his skin in the most sensual of ways.

"Someone seems ready to play my new game," Blair whispered. Her chestnut eyes sparkled in excitement and she pushed her knee in between his legs.

Chuck closed his eyes and smirked at the feel of it. He managed a strained chuckle. Those legs of hers had almost given him a hard on even before they got started. "Wh-what's your new game? You know that I'm willing to play," he nodded. His eyes opened and he gazed up at her in hunger.

She bent down completely and their foreheads touched. "It's called abducted by a stranger. You're going to be evil kidnapper and I your innocent victim." She put a hand to her chest and pouted her lips. Already, she was going into character.

"So you want it rough then, eh love?" Chuck inquired, voice smooth and deep. She nodded her head and straddled him in his lap. He stroked her leg with one hand and kissed her neck. "Well it will be passionate and forceful, but it's going to take some major roleplay." His hot breath hit against the side of her gorgeous, long nape.

"Mhmm, I know, but that's what makes it all the more fun. Besides, you're good at being the villain," Blair said with confidence. She then stood up and pecked his cheek. "Now, I'll go into the bedroom and get ready. Once the lights go out, the game begins." With that she disappeared, but didn't fail to give him one more flash of leg before doing so.

Blair walked into the bedroom and stripped of her clothing. She turned off the lights positioned herself in front of the floor-length mirror. It didn't take long for her to be in character since she was such a good actress when it came to sexual play. She giggled to herself and began to admire her unclothed body with her dainty hands.

Chuck entered the room with silent footsteps. He moved himself strategically for he came up behind her, but stayed out of the mirror's view. Then with one quick movement, he grabbed her from behind with one hand and used the other to cover her eyes.

"Shhh… I won't hurt you. But, you must do exactly as I say," he soothed. Her body struggled against him for a few moments, but then she froze.

Blair was terrified. She wasn't sure what to do. The man was only going to make it worse if she tried to get away. Her body trembled and she attempted to bring her heartbeat back to a normal pace.

He held her in the darkness and waited until she was calm enough, at least by his standards. Once he heard her breathing regulate he smirked in a sinister fashion. "That's a good girl. You act as if you're a pro at this," he chuckled, but even it sounded corrupt.

She didn't respond, but closed her eyes. A conscious, but strange feeling took over her. The sensation of her naked, soft skin against the rough material of his clothing caused her to become oddly excited. She felt a small burn between her legs and had to stop herself from gasping about it.

"You should learn to draw your curtains before undressing yourself at night, Blair. I've been watching you for weeks now. Tell me, how does it make you feel to hear that I've fantasized and masturbated with only your image on my mind? And how because of that, I know that I must have you?" Chuck asked in a low, suggestive voice.

But to her he wasn't Chuck. Blair shook her head and whimpered. "My husband will be home soon. If he finds you here then he'll kill you. You should leave before—"

He interjected with a displeased voice. "Don't lie to me, Mrs. Bass. We both know your husband isn't due home for hours and your children are away for the weekend. No one is coming to your rescue. No one at all." Even though there was no way for her to see his fake sympathetic expression, his voice mocked her in a similar sense.

She remained motionless, stiff. Blair felt greatly torn between her desperate want to be saved and then the absurd fascination of some strange man that wanted her so badly he'd risk everything to take her. She didn't breathe a word of her thoughts though.

Chuck pushed himself further into her backside. He kept one hand on her eyes, but stroked her with the other. He started with her creamy thighs. They almost glowed in the darkness. It drove him wild. Then his hand moved up over her flat stomach and even further to squeeze her breasts.

Blair's body jerked backwards and she held in a moan. He seemed to like her movement, but still forced her straight with rough hands. As he cupped her breasts his lips ran across the back of her neck. She wasn't sure how to react, but her body didn't wait for her consent. Physically, it started to respond even though her head told it not to.

"I'm going to leave my mark all over your body, Blair. You will try and try to wash away my scent, but it won't work. From here on out, you will always feel me," Chuck rasped into her ear as he continued to touch her. "Even when you're with your husband, you'll think of me."

She bit down on her bottom lip until she tasted blood. He seemed to know exactly what turned her on. The stranger talked to her just the way she wanted, but would never admit. He continued on with coarse and explicit tales of all that he would do to her. She couldn't hide her enjoyment much longer.

He felt her strong front begin to weaken and grinned. Slowly, he removed his hand from her eyes and let it trickle down her nude front. Blair stared into the mirror and saw him behind her. He had his hands on her breasts and his mouth buried into the nape of her neck. He was kisser her, but the lips burned her skin. And damn, he was sexier than she had hoped. It made it even harder for her to object. All resistance began to wither away, but then she stopped. She refused to let him know that she was turned on. Then he would win and she hated to lose.

Chuck bit down on her neck and she hissed. His kissed the mark and his eyes flickered up to the mirror. They locked with hers in an intense gaze. Her doe brown eyes were widened in fear, but there was a shadow in them that hungered for him to dominate her. That was good because whether that hunger was there or not, he was going to do it.

"You're so gorgeous. Do you recognize what you've done to me? Do you feel my hard cock trying to push through my pants against your bottom?" Chuck questioned with direct eye contact. It was so wrong, extremely indecent. He loved it.

Blair tried to shift her hips forward, away from it, but he yanked her back harshly. He pushed himself even more against her as payback and moved one of his hands to hold her neck. She gulped, afraid that he may choke her to death. But then his tongue ran across her shoulder. It was warm and slick. She closed her eyes and the faintest of pleasured smiles formed on her lips. She started to relax against him.

He felt it and shook his head. "We can't have that," Chuck scolded. He pulled her arms behind her back and held them together at the wrist. His fingernails scratched into her previously unmarked skin.

"No," Blair managed as her expression pained. She couldn't break his gaze though. But she felt his free hand run down her stomach and circle around her thigh. He was so close to her center. He'd surely feel her wetness and that was the last thing she wanted.

"You're not going to enjoy this, Blair. You don't deserve to enjoy this. And you know why. You purposely taunted me for weeks. You mocked me by letting your husband touch where I wanted to, didn't you Blair?" he accused as his hand grasped tighter around her wrists. His tone was jealous and possessive. Eyes darkened as they started into hers. When she didn't answer in desired time, he dug his nails into her perfectly sculpted inner thigh.

It cut the skin deep and tears formed in her eyes. She stared at him helplessly and shook her head. "No, I didn't know you were there. Please—"

"Don't lie to me!" he snapped. But then he unclenched his teeth to form an ominous smirk. "I didn't mean to raise my voice, but I hate it when you lie to me. I almost hate it more than when you ignore me on purpose. Because that's what you did, didn't you? You ignored me because you think you're a cruel, sexy woman who likes to make me feel inferior, aren't you?"

Tears streaked her cheeks and she released a large breath. She knew that she had to let up some or he might tear her leg off. "Yes," Blair nodded. He looked satisfied and the grip on her leg loosened. She almost smiled, but stopped herself from doing so just in time.

"It seems you want to be a good victim after all, Mrs. Bass." He moved his hand up, fingertips lightly brushed over her folds. His mouth opened and eyebrows rose. "Well would you look at that? My hand is wet, Blair. Tell me, are you enjoying what I'm doing to you?" Chuck asked as if astonished.

"No. I could never enjoy this," Blair refused and violently shook her head. His smile dropped and she smirked that she had won. But then her body and face were pushed up against the mirror. She struggled under his weight, but he held her down without effort.

He put his lips against her ear and held her head still with cruel hands. "You have no choice. That was the right answer. I decide if you enjoy this or not. You need to understand that. You're not in charge anymore. I am," Chuck seethed.

Just as the cold glass began to feel normal against her hot cheek, she was ripped away from it. Her fragile body was thrown onto the bed. She fell on her back and tried to get up, but was grabbed again. Chuck came over her body and grabbed her by the wrists again. He pulled her up to the headboard and forced her down onto the pillows. She still tried to claw at his face. But then he snatched her hands and pushed them down into her own chest.

"Stop it! Don't make me tie you up because I will. Now, help me take off my clothes or I swear to God that I'll enter you before you're ready and then it will hurt even more," he threatened. When she gave the tiniest of nods, he released her hands.

Blair reached up and unbuttoned his white sweater. He chuckled when her eyes narrowed at him for his obvious enjoyment. His body still straddled her, but he lifted up some to completely take off the article. It was tossed to the floor, next his shirt. Next, he kicked off his shoes, but made her undo his zipper. It was quite the task since his bulge was so great.

When she was finished, he pushed her back down on her back. Her eyes were filled with resistance fire, but that only made things more interesting. He pushed his hard against her, but did not yet tease the edge or enter.

Blair tried to push him up and grunted. She couldn't get him off of her. Her eyes opened and she noticed that he watched in delight as she slowly let up. He raked his teeth across her breasts and she let him. And even though she wouldn't admit that she was erotically ready, her own body deceived her. She was ready for him and the soaked sheets beneath her thighs told him so.

He nibbled on her ear and heavily breathed. "Come on, admit that you want it, that you need it," Chuck demanded in a whisper. As he spoke his hands continued to touch her. The stimulation within her grew, as did the sexual tension in her center.

Blair couldn't take it anymore. She answered his question, but not verbally. Instead, she gave in and spread her legs. He smirked and forced his lips upon hers in appreciation. Before she knew what she was doing, she kissed back. That distracted her from what happened next.

Chuck waited until he knew she was lost in the kiss. Then he penetrated her. He pushed in deep, rather harsh for the first pump. She cried out against his lips, but he didn't stop. He dove into her again and again, faster and rougher than before.

Her hands reached up to grab hold of the headboard. She wanted to closer her eyes, but she couldn't. She stared up into his and watched as brown turned black as night. A moan slipped past her lips and he relished at the sound of it. "Fuck," Chuck rasped as he felt her tighten around his member even more. Both of their climaxes were near, but neither wanted for it to end. All struggle was over on her part, there was no use to deny the ultimate pleasure.

"Blair!" Chuck screamed. He exploded down deep inside of her. It was part of the game he got to come first. His nose then nuzzled deep into her neck. He stayed inside until he felt her come.

"Chuck!" Blair released, voice throaty and weak. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and brought her hips forward so that he pushed deeper inside as it happened. Then she fell back, completely exhausted and her chest heaved against his.

"It's over," he whispered and pulled out. She nodded and turned into him the moment he fell down beside her on the bed. He was her husband again, her Chuck.

Blair smiled, "But it was fun."

**XOXOXOXO**

The bell rang and students of both St. Judes and Constance filled into the Home Economics classroom. Among them were Charlie and Andrea. They both sauntered over to the back table, the minions who had the class trailed behind them.

"Well this should be fun," Andrea muttered in a sarcastic tone of voice. She had heard that Max had the class and even though he wasn't there yet, it didn't mean anything. He was late to anything that was academic.

Charlie smirked, amused that her typically positive friend sounded so sour. "Oh come on A, have a little more spirit. Besides—" She stopped mid-sentence and turned to see Amber and Britney. They both held onto the other seat next to her. They had been fighting for it, but the moment the brunette turned towards them froze.

"What are you two doing? Just sit down," she ordered and rolled her eyes.

Amber and Britney both went for the seat again. The redhead finally won, but then turned to see Lex as he grabbed a free chair and pulled it right up beside his girlfriend. "Hello ladies," he nodded at both of them and then sat down.

"You saved me," Charlie laughed and pecked him on the lips. Andrea giggled too, despite the pout on Britney's face and scowl on Amber's. They both found other seats at the same table, just not the one they wanted. Then Charlie noticed how Andrea's face fell some and wandered to the door. The bell rang, but someone was missing, her brother. And she knew even though her friend would never admit it, perhaps seeing Max was in class and alone made her feel better because it meant he wasn't off with some whore.

Their teacher closed the door and then walked to the chalkboard. She clapped her hands together and smiled, ready to get started. "Well now that it looks like all of you are here, let's get too it. As you know this is the first Home Economics class for St. Judes and Constance," the woman explained.

She then picked up a stack of papers on her desk and began to pass them around. "This is our main assignment for the semester. Each of you have been paired up with a partner or labeled a single parent. You will each be given a baby that has been designed to not only look like your child, but also need everything a real baby would." The teacher finished passing the papers out and then stopped to see someone in the class had their hand raised.

"Yes, Mr. Baizen?" The woman spoke in a tone and wore an expression that plainly hinted she had Jason in one of her previous classes. Either that or she had heard of his less than satisfactory reputation with teachers.

Jason plastered a smarmy smirk on his face and shrugged. "I don't understand how you can tell if we just went home and stuck this thing in a drawer or not," he voiced.

"Which is how he would handle his children if he ever had them," Amber remarked. The girls around the class giggled at his expense, even Andrea and Charlie.

"Okay class, settle down. As for your question, Jason—Well, there's a good reason you can't just stick your baby doll in a drawer. One, it would defeat the purpose of the project. And two, if you don't care for it like you should, the baby will cry and then when we take the computer chip out of it later we'll know you didn't take care of it. Thus, you will fail. Do I make myself clear?" She put her hands on her hips and smiled with authority.

"Yep," Jason replied and popped the 'P'. He then shook his head and muttered under his breath. "I'll just get whoever my wife is to do it for me then."

"I don't think your wife, Sarah, will agree with that. And it looks like she isn't here today either so that means you will take the baby home and care for it solely until she returns to help," she informed him.

He rolled his eyes and sunk down in his seat.

Charlie felt Andrea stiffen at her side by the mention of Sarah's name. She supposed the only advantage of it was that Sarah hadn't been paired with Max. That probably would have been too much for A to take. But a better question was, did that mean Andrea and Max could have been paired together?

"Now, I'll announce the partners and hand out the dolls," the teacher announced. She opened up a closet that had a ton of dolls in carriers. She picked up the first one and read the label. Then her eyes went to the back table.

"It seems Alexander Sparks has been paired with Charlotte Bass. Well, isn't that interesting?" She shot a knowing look particularly at Lex. It seemed in all the joint classes Ms. Bass took he ended up in too.

"We're just lucky I guess," Lex smirked. Since he arrived at the school he paid a geek who helped out in the front office to fix everything for him.

"Right, well come up here and claim your child. Congratulations, it's a girl. I'll need you to fill out the birth certificate on the back of your handout before you leave class," she told them.

"Thanks," Charlie mumbled as she got up. She walked over and took the carrier with the doll inside of it. But she waited until she sat back down with Lex to look it over. It was indeed a girl. Their _baby _was asleep, but the tag around her foot entailed: blue eyes, brown hair, etc.

"Awe, she's precious," Andrea cooed. She and Charlie both giggled and looked to the doll again. It would probably freak some people out, but since they had been big baby doll fans when they were younger, neither minded it.

"She looks like us," Lex nodded briefly. He then turned over the paper and picked up a pen. "What do we want to name her?" His eyes flickered back to his girlfriend. While the teacher handed out more dolls the rest of the class talked amongst themselves so no one was focusing on them or anything.

Charlie answered without the slightest hesitation. "Aurora Blair Sparks. The first name so she can have a nickname like us if she wants to, Rory. And as for the middle, well she's obviously named after my mother. I think it's fitting since without her I doubt my father would ever let us get married. What do you think?" She turned towards him with raised eyebrows.

He smirked, "Sounds like you've thought of this before, Bass—Wait, you're Mrs. Sparks now."

"Please," she scoffed and rolled her eyes. So she might have considered it before, but every girl did. Her mother even wrote about it some in her high school diary. She then snatched the pen from his hand and wrote down the name. When he frowned at her actions she merely shrugged. "I have neater handwriting than you and I thought of the name," Charlie defended.

Lex only laughed and leaned in for a kiss. She turned her cheek, but he had no problem with moving down to her neck. And she even allowed it until he attempted a hickey. Then her hand pushed him away and eyes teasingly scolded him. He parted his lips to say a most likely suggestive comment, but the teacher took attention.

She clapped her hands together and looked from the class to the closet. "Well it seems that's—No, wait there's one more baby left. It must be for…" The teacher trailed off and took hold of the tag on the baby's foot. Then she looked back up. "Andrea Archibald, how could I have forgotten? And you just had a baby with… hold on, can't read my own writing." She laughed to herself.

Andrea bit her bottom lip. She wished for single parent. She hadn't heard if Max had been paired with anyone else, but she was too busy paying attention to Charlie and Lex.

"Here it is. Andrea you will be married to—"

The classroom door opened and everyone looked towards it. Max Bass literally stumbled in late. He gave a small wave to the teacher and his typical smirk.

"Mr. Bass, nice of you to join us. Lucky for you, you made it just in time to learn you've been paired with Ms. Archibald for our semester project. Congratulations, it's a boy," she told him in an overly cheerful voice. Her hand held out the baby doll in the carrier to him.

But he didn't move an inch. Max's eyes flickered towards Andrea. She instantly looked away though. Whispers erupted through the class and a few people pulled out their phones to text Gossip Girl. He rolled his eyes at them.

"Here give me the baby," Andrea snapped. She got up from the table and walked over to the teacher and took the carrier. Then she moved as quick as possible back to Charlie. Max slowly walked over and pulled up a chair. "Lex, trade seats with me." She got up and moved away from him.

Max sighed, "Can you at least wait to move until after we give the thing a name? That is part of the project, right?" His dark eyes looked up to her.

Andrea pursed her lips and then smiled sarcastically. "Fine, you want to give it a name? We will. We are going to name our baby boy, he's not an _it_ by the way, Blade Bartholomew Bass. The first name is because being your child they probably had to cut me open. The second is respect for your family. And the third name well, I'm going to associate it being connected more to his aunt than his ass of a father. Happy?" she asked, voice sharp.

Max stared at her for a long time. He glanced at Lex and Charlie, but both instantly pretended not to be watching and looked away. So he turned back to say something, anything to Andrea. What came out was stupid though. "That's fine. Can we talk now?"

She fell back in her seat. "What about the redhead you had sex with last week?" Andrea snorted and crossed her arms. She refused to look at him.

"It was a mistake, Andrea. I was drunk and you wouldn't answer your phone," he offered. But when his lips parted to try and explain more she cut him off.

"You seem to make a lot of those, don't you?" Andrea's eyes narrowed into slits as she made direct eye contact. Her shoulders shrugged and she looked to the other side of her. "Charlie, in your opinion, how many mistakes can someone make before you know they're just full of shit?" she questioned, eyebrows raised.

Her friend slowly turned towards them. An awkward smile appeared on her lips. She wasn't sure what to say. Charlie spared an uncomfortable sounding laugh. "Well, I um—"

"Why don't we leave Charlie and I out of this?" Lex stepped in and put his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. He then nodded to the babies. "And you know for now why don't we just focus on our projects. Has anyone noticed all our babies have blue eyes?" he pointed out.

Andrea and Max only stared at him.

"Sparks, trade seats with Archibald," Charlie sighed. Her boyfriend nodded and got up. There was a slight protest in Max, but they ignored it. All four of them sort of sat there in silence as they looked forward. Things had definitely changed for "The Fab Four."

**XOXOXOXO**

Charlie watched as a boy sat down next to her at the table. He looked to her baby and then up at her. "Did you get singled out too?" he asked. Clearly, he had been in the bathroom or something when she was _married_.

He smiled, "I mean did you get chosen to be a single parent as well? I'm in the single father's category. That's what I meant." His explanation almost seemed to be delivered in a nervous way. Well technically that was often how people were with her, especially those of the male population.

"Oh," she responded slowly, but then shook her head. "No I'm not—well, I guess I may be soon." When the boy raised his eyebrows in question, she looked up.

"What I mean is I got paired up with my boyfriend and we had Aurora here." She motioned towards the doll. "But he thinks that it's stupid and has already abandoned me so maybe I'll divorce him." There was a slight joking tone in her voice, but also a serious one as well.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," he sighed. "Well then I feel kind of stupid asking what I planned to when I came over here. Other than the first question I mean." His nervous voice was back.

It was cute in a way, but after a while she knew it would get annoying.

"No please, just ask it. I'm so sick of boys holding things back. So, so, so sick of it," Charlie muttered as she adjusted Aurora's collar. The baby doll really did look like Lex; well actually it looked more like her, but with his eyes. The eyes were usually the first things noticed by people though so she assumed they'd say she favored him.

"Oh well in that case then I was wondering if you knew how to change a diaper? My kid hasn't done anything yet, but when he does I'm not going to know what to do. See I wasn't paying attention during the example with the teacher since I was trying to get homework done for my next class. So do you think you could maybe help me out with a few things on how to take care of a baby?" He flashed a smile as a newfound confidence was born.

She returned it and then went to move into the seat next to him. But she was pulled back down when an arm snaked around her.

"Forget it, my wife doesn't help charity cases," Lex smirked as he sat down next to her. Before she could get a word in he furthered his attack on the boy. "Now hit the road, sport." He motioned with his head for the boy to leave.

Charlie rolled her eyes when the boy followed the orders and scrammed. "That wasn't very nice," she uttered and focused on the doll. It was pointless to try and move him off of her. He was much stronger and her attempts always failed. Lex turned to look at her and she saw from the corner of his eye he did not look all pleased.

"And here that's what I thought you liked about me," he countered.

She slowly turned to look at him and narrowed her eyes. But he only continued.

"Besides, I'm not the one on trial here. I leave you for five minutes and you're already finding a candidate to cheat on me with. I believe the vows were till death do us part." His voice dropped to a lower tone.

"Exactly and you're the one who parted," Charlie smirked. He gave her a hard stare, but her grin only grew. Then she turned back to the baby.

"So I was thinking we could go shopping for Aurora before we go home. If we're going to do this project then we might as well achieve the full experience."

"Why?" He rolled his eyes. "They already gave us one outfit. It's a doll and a stupid project, Charlie. Let's just get through it as quickly as we can and spend more time with each other." His lips kissed the shell of her ear, but she shrugged him off.

"Baby come on, we haven't done it since last night. I'm getting very impatient here," Lex whispered and whined at the same time.

"Oh you've had to wait so long, poor you," she spat with sarcasm. "If you want to be relieved so bad then find a bathroom and do it like every other idiot here. Right now I'm particularly pissed at you and not the good kind where we have angry sex, but the kind where I don't want to have sex with you at all. So just leave me alone." Her body rose and she tried to escape, but he pulled her back.

"Wait just a damn minute, Bass. If we're fighting then we should make up. The more time you spend away from me and with your brain-dead friends, the more mad you will be," he protested.

Charlie ripped her hand from his grasp and shook her head. "No, they have nothing to do with it. Now I'm even madder though because I know the only reason you want to make peace with me is because you want sex. Forgive me if I actually miss a time where you wanted to make me happy for reasons other than my body," she whispered harshly.

The bell rang right after and she picked up the baby in its carrier and tore out the door. Lex rubbed his eyes and then hurried on after her.

"Charlie wait!" he called. She turned around, looked at him, and then picked up her pace. He went to run, but ran into some kid.

"Out of my way, loser." The kid was pushed into the locker. Finally, he caught up to her out in the parking lot. She was in the middle of strapping the carrier/car seat in the back. Truthfully, the whole thing was being taken too seriously on her part.

"Leave me alone already. I don't want to speak with you right now. In case you did not understand I am mad and I will be fuming until you give me a chance to cool down. So please just run off like the irresponsible father you would be. And allow me to myself." Her tone was very bitter. She then turned around to face him and tried to get in, but he blocked her. It angered her more that he now had her trapped between him and the car.

"Charlie, please. Don't act that way. You know that I don't want you for your body. I love you, baby," he breathed.

She felt herself soften immediately and the wall collapsed. It was so hard to stay mad at him whenever he said those words to her.

He pecked her lips. "I love you so much."

She nodded, but then looked up to him. "Well then why aren't you being more enthusiastic about the project? The doll was made with our traits; it's life-like, Lex. I would think it would be something you'd actually enjoy doing with me." Charlie stood her ground and refused to back down. It was best not to let him know how much those three words had warmed her up.

"It has nothing to do with you, Charlie. I just don't like school, period. Not math, English, and especially not something like Home Economics class. I'm sorry that the doll doesn't appeal to me all that much, but really I don't like fighting with you," Lex admitted. When she did not soften or change her expression he nudged her. The puppy dog, blue eyes were put to work and he smiled.

"Come on... don't you love me enough to forgive me?" He wouldn't stop with the nudging or the pathetic looking pout on his lips.

"Fine," she sighed, thankful when he stopped. Her finger quickly pointed itself into his chest. "But that isn't going to work all the time so don't trust it will. As much as I love you it will not let you off the hook for every little thing."

"I know," Lex smirked as he leaned in for a kiss. When their lips touched a few camera phones went off, but they ignored them. It would be on the Gossip Girl Site, but if she honestly put out a post then she was only desperate. They had been kissing all day.

Charlie pushed a hand to his chest and giggled. "Let me give you a ride. I want to go mess with my mom and dad some."

"Sounds like fun," he returned. She walked around to the driver's seat and he got in the passenger. Usually, he liked to drive, but was not going to risk it with her car. The thing was expensive and he wasn't insured on it. He didn't need Mr. Bass wanting to kill him anymore than he already did.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck reclined back on the couch, but further into Blair. She stroked his neck with her fingertips as their lips pressed together for a long intimate kiss. She pulled back just slightly and smooched again at a different angle. Both of their eyes closed. Ephram was asleep and the house was peaceful, quiet.

"I'm home!" their daughter called. She wasn't in view, but her heels echoed down the marble floors. There was also a more thudded sound of male shoes.

Blair and Chuck pulled apart just slightly to look forward. It took them a moment to even realize that it was Charlotte. They both sat up and attempted to straighten out their rumpled clothes as best they could. He ran a hand through his hair and she followed his actions.

"Well come on in then, Charlie. We've been waiting for you," Blair called back. She spared a mischievous smile at her husband though. While they had planned to wait earlier, during their kiss all was forgotten.

"Well if both of you are here then daddy, I don't want to freak you out, but you're a grandfather!" Charlie grinned. She walked through the doorway with Lex in tow and a baby carrier in her hands. The blue-eyed boy smirked and chuckled under his breath.

"Ex-excuse me?" Chuck stuttered. He touched his throat since his voice was suddenly strained. He then got up from his seat and pushed Lex aside to look in at the baby. It was a doll. He sighed and glared at her. "Charlotte, don't you ever do that to me again."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, dad. Sorry if I thought you'd realize it takes nine months to make a baby. Anyways, it's a project for our Home Economics class. Look mommy, I'm Mrs. Sparks!" Charlie chimed with a grin. She practically bounced to her mother and held up her hand.

Chuck turned towards Lex and arched his left eyebrow. "You got her an engagement ring for a school project?" he asked. The words burned at the tip of his tongue.

"Relax, Mr. Bass. It's her pink sapphire from Tiffany's that she already had. I just suggested she ought to put it on her engagement finger," Lex explained with a casual shrug. He did move away from her father rather quickly though.

"Awe, that's sweet. Oh my God, Chuck look at this baby. It looks just like Charlie and Lex!" Blair cooed. She reached down into the carrier to touch the doll's little booties.

"I'd rather not," Chuck muttered and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He slowly maneuvered on back to the couch, but sat on the side of Blair that kept him far from the baby. It painted a vision he wasn't too keen on.

"The assignment is rather complex, mom. A computer paired us and the doll was designed to have our physical traits. We had to fill out a birth certificate and everything. Lex let me pick the name," Charlie explained with a far more excited tone than she should have had. Both men in the room noticed, but had far different thoughts on it.

Blair carefully picked up the baby as if it were real. She glanced up at her daughter. "What did you name her, Princess?"

"Aurora Blair Sparks. We plan to call her Rory for short, well if she decides that she wants a nickname, just like us," Charlie answered.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Well it's nice to know my tax dollars and school donations are being put forth to make my only daughter delusional," he smirked sarcastically. His daughter pursed her lips, but he did not falter. They had a small stare off before Blair had to interrupt.

"Oh hush up, Chuck. That's a lovely name, Charlie. Your father is just upset that you named her after me and not him," she teased with a wink.

Charlie's features softened and she nodded. She then took the baby back and rested Aurora's cheek against her chest. "Well my husband and I shall retire upstairs now. I figure since we're already married either he could move in here or I could go to his suite." She smiled at her father as if completely serious. It was great payback for his delusional comment.

Chuck smiled back, but with clenched teeth. He then stood and went for a weaker link. His hand clamped down on Lex's shoulder. "Alexander, I think it best to speak with your wife on conversing with in-laws unless you want her to be a widow."

Lex stood up and laughed nervously. "I think your dad's right, Charlie. Why don't we go do some homework and have that talk," he suggested. Charlie rolled her eyes, but stood up to follow him. They made it halfway up the stairs when they were stopped of course.

"Leave the door open," Chuck called to them.

Charlie scoffed and pulled Lex up. She turned to him and muttered playfully, "Next time, we stay at Georgina and Carter's." He only laughed and closed the door behind them.

**XOXOXOXO**

Andrea stormed out of the courtyard and towards the street. Before she stepped off the curb though something pulled up and blocked her. Of course, it was the Bass limo. Max was able to catch up and before she could bolt grabbed the baby carrier.

"Andrea, just wait," Max insisted for the hundredth time. He sat down their _son_ on the ground by their feet and took hold of both her arms by the elbows. "I know you're mad. You've made that clear and you have every right, but I'm only asking that we talk about—"

"Don't say her name!" Andrea snapped. She tore her arms out of his grasp and shook her head. "Don't you get that? I don't want to hear about Sarah! I'm trying to forget about her, about you! Why can't you let me do that?" It took all she had not to beat her hands against his chest like she tried to beat her words into his head.

"Because I don't want you to forget about me. I want to be in your life again, at least as your friend. Why can't you understand that? Why can't you let me do that?" he countered. His dark eyes pleaded with her lighter ones.

She shook her head dejectedly and lowered her voice. "I understand that, but you're right, I can't do that. I already did and you hurt me. You knew I couldn't be Sarah for you or any of the other girls you'd ever been with. I could never be as experienced and more importantly I never would want to be. But you—you said it was okay." She bit her bottom lip and held back tears.

Max released an exasperated sigh. He took a step forward and put a hand to her cheek. "And I meant it. I never wanted you to be like them either. I wanted—I only want you to be you, Andrea," he asserted with a firm nod.

But she smacked his hand away and retreated a step. "Don't lie! That's all you do! You did lie and you're lying now! If you didn't want someone like Sarah than you wouldn't have slept with her mere hours after our breakup. If we even did that," Andrea retorted. An aggrieved laugh slipped past her lips and she put a hand to her head. It hurt like hell. She just wanted to run away and make it stop.

"No, you don't understand. When I slept with her it could have been anyone. You had been with Jason. I thought that I lost you just like everyone always said I would. It was a drunken mistake, but that defines me most of the time. If anything, you're the one who knew who I am. You knew when we got together that I could never be perfect, never be who you wanted me to," Max contended.

"I'm so sick of that excuse, Max! But you're right about one thing. I did know who you were when we got together and that's why this came as such a shock. I never thought the Max Bass I knew would break my heart like this, but you did." A tear slipped down her cheek and she instantly looked away. Her hand flew upward to try and wipe it before he saw.

He did notice though, that and something else. A small crowd of students had gathered to watch them. He glared and opened up the limo door. "Let's talk it out further somewhere more private. This isn't over yet," Max stated quietly.

"Like hell it isn't!" Andrew shouted as he came out of nowhere. He sidestepped his sister and grabbed the Max from behind. He then forced him down on the limo's trunk and held him there. His face shook in a livid fashion, lips by Max's ears.

"So my sister wasn't enough, huh? You had to go and sleep with Sarah behind her back!" he pressed. One of his hands grabbed Max by the hair and slapped his face down into the limo. "Answer me, you son of a bitch!"

Max closed his eyes and then released a strained breath as he opened them. "You don't what you're talking about, Andrew. Andrea and I were broken up. You had just broken up with Sarah. We were both lonely and drunk," he reasoned with clenched teeth.

"Oh shut up!" Andrew raged. He slammed Max's forehead into the black. Blood trickled down his cheek, but even if he noticed he wouldn't have cared. "You and Andrea were broken up for what, an hour? And you got Sarah drunk! You knew exactly what you were doing!" He gave him another push and then backed up.

The other boy shook his head and blinked his eyes. He held his forehead and slowly turned around. A few people gasped, Andrea included. Max held up his other hand. "I'm not going to fight you, but you're wrong. I wouldn't do that to Andrea. I care about—"

Andrew's fist connected with Max's cheek and the words died on his lips. The Bass boy staggered to the ground while the Archibald carried on as he loomed over him. "You didn't give a shit about her! You don't give a shit about any girl! And I swear to God if you come near her or me ever again I'll bash your head in! Do you understand me?"

Max grunted, but couldn't respond. He kept his head down.

"I said do you understand me?" Andrew screamed. With still no answer he moved to grab Max again.

"No! Andrew, stop it!" Andrea cried. She pushed her brother away from Max with all the force she had. Tears streaked down her cheeks. Brother and sister stumbled back towards the crowd of students, further and further from Max.

It gave Max a chance to get to his feet again. He kept hold of his head as his chest heaved. Eyes connected with Andrea's for a brief moment, but then blinked back to Andrew's.

"I mean it, Bass! You stay the hell away from her!" He didn't get the chance to scream again. Andrea grabbed hold of his arm and pulled until he finally went with her.

Max stared on after them until they were gone. Then he noticed the audience of teens. He shook his head in vexation and scoffed. "Go find other entertainment in your meaningless lives! I don't give a fuck what you think of mine!" he yelled. When they didn't retreat though and turned around and got into his limo. The door slammed shut and it drove away.

**XOXOXOXO**

Lex put his coat on as he came down the staircase. He saw Charlie's parents both seated on the floor with Ephram between their legs. Just as he was about to let them know that he was on his way out, his phone went off. He stopped at the bottom of the staircase and pulled it from his pocket. The three other heads in the room, the baby's included, looked in his direction.

_**Hey Upper East Siders. Seems word has spread that World War III just broke out. Archibald VS. Bass. No casualties… yet.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Below the post was a picture of Max pressed up against his limo by Andrew. He lifted his eyes from the phone to directly connect with the dark brown one's of Mr. Bass.

"Something wrong, Alexander?" Chuck asked. His voice sounded stern as he slowly stood up and moved to walk towards the boy. Lex only extended his hand out with the phone in it. He took it, but before his eyes could even focus on the screen he was diverted.

"Daddy, Gossip Girl just posted about Max and Andrew getting into a fight!" Charlie called as she ran out of her room and to the balcony. Her eyes then noticed Lex was still there and that his phone was in her father's hand. Her voice dropped to a lower tone. "Oh, well there's a picture too."

Blair picked up Ephram and stumbled towards them. "Chuck, let me see it. I cannot believe this happened, especially since you and Nate just made up." She shook her head in disapproval, but concern was written all over her face. She snatched the phone from her husband's hands and clicked to zoom in. "Oh my God! He's bleeding!" Her eyes widened as she looked up to them.

Ephram grimaced, his mother's lips not too far from his ears. He raised his little hands to cover them. "Owe mama," he complained. The child had not a clue what was going on, nor would he have gotten one if they even tried to explain it. So they didn't. Instead, Blair just kissed his head as an apology.

Charlie started down the stairs and stopped beside Lex. "Dad, I'll call Max and then we can go find him. You and mom can wait here—" She started to offer, but her father wouldn't have it.

"No," Chuck interrupted. His voice was harsher than intended. He shook his head. "You stay here with your mother and I believe Lex was on his way out. I'll give him a ride back to the Palace and then go pick up your brother. That is if I can find—"

The front door opened and Max came inside. He was about to storm up the staircase when he noticed they were all there. He stopped abruptly and stared at them. His hair was a mess, his cheek was bruised, and there was stream of blood that started at his forehead and ran down the side of his face.

Blair put a hand to her mouth and gasped. She then moved towards him. "My poor baby!" she cried. Her hand reached up to touch his forehead, but he jerked away. Her hand fell and she stood her ground, but looked offended. "Max—"

"Blair, leave him alone and take Ephram upstairs. Charlotte you go with your mother and Alexander you can take the limo downstairs back to the Palace," Chuck ordered. When no one moved his voice rose. "Now!"

They all hurried to what he said after that completely silent. Well, except for Ephram who looked over his mother's shoulder in distress. "Max-uh booboo," the baby cried and pointed his little finger. The moment the door to his nursery shut, the two men below heard him start to cry.

"Sit down," Chuck told his son and nodded towards the couch. When Max parted his lips to protest, his father's voice rose. "I said sit down! I am your father and if I want to talk to you then you'll listen to me. So we can do this the easy way or hard way. It's your decision."

"Chuck, you are not going to yell at him. He isn't in trouble. Look at the picture. Andrew had him pushed up against the limo, not the other way around," Blair revealed in a troubled, but serious tone of voice. Despite her husband's orders she left Ephram with Charlie and came right back downstairs.

"Mom, I don't need you protecting me. I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself whether it's up against Andrew or dad!" Max said tersely.

Chuck's displeasure instantly transferred from Blair back to his son. "You don't ever speak to your mother like that. You're not going to take your anger with Andrew, me, or anyone else on her. Apologize right now and then sit down like I said before," he ordered.

His son did neither, but rather scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, but you can? You're such a fucking hypocrite. Do you think I'm deaf or blind? Whenever something pisses you off you take it out on, mom. That's the problem here. I'm too much like you," Max accused.

Blair saw as Chuck's eyes lit up like fire. She knew he didn't even recognize it was Max who said it, but just moved forth as if to attack. She quickly got between them and pushed her husband on the chest. "Chuck, stop it," she warned. Then she turned to look over her shoulder at her son. "Maxwell, you don't curse like that in my house and especially not when addressing anyone of this family. You have no idea what you're talking about, but since you're hurt I'll leave it at that. This isn't about your father and I. It's about you. Now sit down before you get his blood pressure up high and he has another heart attack."

Chuck's face fell some, but his wife didn't notice. She kept an unrelenting gaze with her son until he finally gave in and sat down. Then her hand took hold of his and she had him sit down too on the opposite couch with her.

"Now, we will say what we feel we need to in a civil way or you're going to stay with Grandma Eleanor for the rest of the week and weekend—" Blair paused to turn to Max.

He cringed at the thought. Chuck almost smirked at him, but then his wife turned to point into his chest. "And you're sleeping on the couch." She finished her threats with a nod.

Max looked to each of them and then shook his head. "I'm sorry for what happened, but I don't want to talk. Andrew threw the punches, not me. I didn't even retaliate. Nothing else needs to be said," he concluded and went to stand up.

"If you get up one more time—" Chuck seethed.

"Maxwell, sit down. Chuck, don't make me go get the baby. If you need to hold Ephram just so you don't pop a vein then I will yell for Charlie to bring him down here," Blair mediated once more.

Her husband closed his eyes. "Blair, I don't need the baby." He attempted to say it as calmly as possible, but his body continued to tense.

Max noticed and felt slightly guilty. The heart attack comment from his mother wasn't easily forgotten. "Dad, it kind of sounds like you do. And not to make things worse, but why are you even mad at me?" He sounded genuinely confused.

Chuck's eyes snapped open and he stood up. "I'm not mad at you! I'm just trying to contain my anger over the fact that my son got beaten to a pulp and he won't even let me make sure he's okay! And it's not helping that every time I get a word in edge wise someone is ready to call 911!" He stared down at Max as his harsh breathing started to slow.

Blair crossed her arms. She muttered, "Well if you only would have said that—" Her voice fell silent when her husband turned to look at her with arched eyebrows. His expression clearly entailed that he had, would she have let him.

She stood up and huffed. "Fine, talk. I'll go into the kitchen and find something to tend to his wounds. Don't even think of forbidding me from this room when I get back though," Blair told him.

Both men watched as she left. Then Chuck turned back to Max and walked over to him. He sat down and released a deep breath. "Now, did Andrew only punch you?" he asked, far more toned down than before.

His son looked down at his feet and shook his head. "No. He also shoved my face into the trunk of my limo a few times. That's how my forehead sort of busted open," Max admitted.

"Well at least he didn't inherit his father's hands around the neck move," Chuck muttered to himself. When the younger Bass looked to him in question though, he spoke up. "It's not important. I'm sure you know about the fight Nathaniel and I had back in high school. I'm also sure this one was similar in some ways and completely different in others. The point is, tomorrow I'm either going in to speak with the headmistress or calling her about what happened. I refuse to have you suspended or even in detention if you swear right now that you didn't fight back."

"Dad, I didn't, but don't do that. You know I'll get enough shi—crap as it is from the guys tomorrow. I don't need anyone else being able to say I went home and cried to my daddy about it," Max said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Chuck stared at him for a long time and finally nodded. "Okay, but if you do come home with a detention slip, suspension, or anything else then I am going in. Now go let your mother clean you up before she makes me take you to the emergency room," he chuckled and patted him on the back.

"Thanks dad," Max nodded. He then got up and went into the kitchen.

His father waited until he was gone and took out his cell phone. He scrolled down his contacts and found Nathaniel. Then he hit new message, wrote it, and sent.

_**When I agreed to let the kids fight their own battles, I didn't mean Andrew could bash my son's head in. Talk to your kid or I will. **_

_**Chuck Bass**_

He put the phone away and stood up. Chuck left his son and wife alone in the kitchen and went up the staircase instead. He was about to go to his room when a door pushed open. His eyes flickered down to see a rather irked Ephram Bass.

"Give me a break, little one. You wouldn't have even understood the conversation," Chuck reasoned and picked him up. The baby only sighed dramatically though and bopped his father lightly on the head.

"No dada. No," Ephram ruled. And after that and argument was simply out of the question.

**XOXOXOXO**

Andrea sat down at her makeup table in front of her shoe closet. She had just gotten ready to have dinner with her Grandmother Anne when her phone rang. A sigh came from her lips and she picked it up to check the Caller ID.

_Mother Calling…_

"Pass," the teenage girl muttered. She hit ignore without the slightest hesitation and set it back down. Then she looked up to see Andrew storm past her doorway. She got up and followed him right into his room. Even more upset with him than before. When she entered his room he was looking at his phone with a scowl.

"Hey, just for the record, you are not allowed to fight my battles anymore!" Andrea stated. She didn't care if she was angry with Max. It wasn't Andrew's place to go barbaric on him in front of the whole school. It only led to more talk about her.

He threw his phone on the bed and looked up. His eyes were on fire. He was pissed and ready to take out the rest of his anger on anyone around. "You think I did that for you? Get over yourself," Andrew scoffed and walked over to his dresser.

She rolled her eyes and followed him once more. "Cut the crap. You told him to stay away from me. Everyone saw and heard you, Andrew," Andrea further accused.

He laughed bitterly and turned around. "Well I couldn't exactly defend a whore, sis. I may have used you as an excuse, but I kicked that bastard's ass because he slept with Sarah, my ex-girlfriend. No one in this family cares about anyone, not mom, not dad and not you. So don't go assuming that I give a damn about you either. You're the one who dug your own grave the moment you went out with him. So screw off and get out of my room." His voice was cold. The expression on his countenance held zero emotion.

Andrea stood there as if he had physically slapped her across the face. She then turned around and ran out of his room, into her own. She slammed and locked her door and jumped on her bed. All she wanted was to close her eyes, open them, and be someone else, anyone else.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Charlie I got your call. Why did you want me to see?" Lex asked as he entered her bedroom doorway. She had her back to him, bent over the bed as she tended to something. He arched his own head to try and figure what that was. Instead though she turned around with a huge smile.

"What is it?" he chuckled and stepped towards her.

"The cutest thing you will ever see," she responded with excitement in her tone. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her to him. He leaned down, rested his forehead against hers, and kissed her lips gently.

"You're the cutest thing I've ever seen," he whispered with playfulness. He knew he sounded stupid and pathetic, but he couldn't care less. Charlie and him had an understanding that would not be broken. He always refused to act all gushy in front of the guys, especially Max, but when they were alone it was all about her. Quite frankly, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Her big brown eyes rolled, but the grin held on her lips. "No. I'm the hottest thing you've ever seen," she corrected with a giggle. Her hand then pushed against his chest to free herself some.

"Now this—" Charlie turned around and bent down again, "Is the cutest thing you've ever seen."

Lex looked at what she held. It was their _child_, aka the doll from the home economics class, there in her hands. When he looked closer he realized what she spoke of. She had dressed Aurora Sparks, the doll, in a tiny white dress covered in lace and pink bows. Then she had also given her a matching headband on the little hair she had.

His eyes slowly rose to hers. "Charlie, it's a doll," he sighed. "One that freaks me out a bit for that matter. I mean it cries, and eats, and goes to the bathroom, but it's a doll. I know they're high tech and all, but still. It's a project, _nothing_ more," he stressed each word. Honestly what was the big deal? It was an object, a stupid school assignment. Why was she so attached?

"Oh I see," she responded. Her face fell and he realized maybe he should not have said that. Her body turned away from him and she sat down on the bed with their _baby_.

"Well I suppose you can leave then. I will just stay here and take care of our stupid, _pretend_ daughter. One that was constructed to look like us, one that has a recorder to listen to everything we say, and one that I guess only I care about. It's nice you made your point known from the beginning though. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Her tone went sour.

He put a hand to his head and sighed. _Good going dumb ass_, he thought to himself. When he obviously did not exit her room she looked up at him.

"Well?" Charlie asked with a clipped tone.

"Charlie, I'm sorry," he apologized and moved towards her. Lex hadn't wanted to hurt her feelings. Even though, he still felt the same way about the doll. With a sigh, he sat down on the bed and kissed her shoulder.

Her lips pursed and she pulled the baby to her chest. That of course was her way to shut him out.

"Please baby, you know that I'm only trying to maintain my masculinity. If you really want me to put more into it then I will," Lex offered. It wasn't like he planned to make her do the project on her own. That was just how it happened to play out. But in his defense, she seemed perfectly fine with it up until he came over.

"No, please don't bother. I don't want you to do something just because you think I want you to do it. That's not what raising a child, or even marriage for that matter, is about, Lex. It's a partnership willingly, not forced because the husband is scared of the wife," Charlie retorted. Her eyes looked straight into his. The baby doll continued on in sleep mode in her arms. It was the one time that the recorder went into sleep mode as well.

"For one," he pointed his finger at her, "I'm not scared of you. And for two—" His voice paused as he thought over the right thing to say. Lex cleared his throat. "For two, I want to help you with this because I like to see you happy. Obviously I've upset you and I'm trying to make up for it. What is so wrong about that?" How confounded he was showed in his voice.

She shook her head and released an exasperated laugh.

"What's wrong with it is that you're missing the point completely. Okay, so maybe you think the project is stupid, but it still is important. This is one class we probably will take the skill from and use when we get older. I mean don't you think you should put a bit of effort into it? If you don't what do you think is going to happen when we get older and..." Charlie's voice trailed off as she realized what she could have said. Cheeks instantly blushed and she looked down at the baby.

"Finish what you were about to say," he said with caution as he tried to meet her eyes.

She refused him of course and shook her head. His finger placed itself under her chin and tipped her head up. When her eyes met his she glared.

"This project has honestly made you think about us in the future? Do you plan on marrying and having my children for real, Bass?" Lex smirked.

How she hated that cocky tone she'd allowed him to take ownership too. Why couldn't she just keep her big mouth shut? "No," Charlie lied and shook her head.

"I would never think that," she defended. Her voice was convincing, but her face had _LIE _written all over it.

His smirk grew because he knew it too.

Charlie groaned and stood up. She started to move away from him, but then whipped back. "Why don't you just shut up about it and leave me alone? I know you find it all amusing to you Lex, but once again you've figured out how to say the worst thing. For someone who likes to see me happy you're really bad about keeping it that way," she barked and turned her back to him.

Before he could utter another word she left the room and headed downstairs. All she wanted was for him to leave her alone. He was right though, she had thought about it before. It wasn't exactly something under her control though. The vision came to her in a dream. Therefore, she couldn't help it. Or that was what she told herself at least. When he made a mockery of it though, it really hurt her feelings. Everything was always just a game to him. Charlie stopped at her father's home office door and knocked on it.

"Come in," Chuck called from the other side. She sighed and entered, sure to let the door shut behind her. He looked up, down at the baby, and then back up at her with pursed lips.

"Why must you torment me so?" he muttered.

Charlie rolled her eyes and walked towards him. Instead of sitting across from him though she sat down right in his lap. Her cheek rested against his chest and she pouted. It was childish, but right at that point she could care less.

"Charlotte?" Chuck asked, voice much more alert than before. She hadn't sat in his lap much since she was a little girl. Even then, it was less and less, only when she got upset really.

"Daddy, he hates our _baby_. Lex thinks Aurora is stupid and then I had to go off with my big mouth and almost admit we could have children one day. Then all he did was joke about it and hurt my feelings. At his rate I'm going to be a single mother to her," Charlie gushed out rapidly. She held the doll tighter to her chest with each word that passed through her lips.

Chuck flinched at her words, but never let her see that. He knew it was some of what she was upset at. After years of marriage and children he knew better, unlike Lex, than to let the woman know about it. "Charlie, you have to remember this is just a school project," he sighed.

"I know you want to take it in and get the full experience, but it's a lot different for guys. Teenage boys are about the worst fathers there can be and one to a doll—well they don't care about things like that. I'm sure he didn't mean anything against you, but it is just a doll," her father emphasized. He certainly did not like his daughter getting so attached to a doll that was supposed to be her and Lex Spark's child.

"Ugh, you are just as bad as him, dad!" she shouted and sat up.

"Of course you would stick up for him because you think the project is stupid too. Face it, mom has been great about this, but you haven't even addressed Aurora by her name. You've called her an _it_ since I brought her home. Is this how it will be when I do have children? Will you just refuse to accept your grandchildren?" Charlie spat in annoyance. She was sick of how every male on the planet seemed to channel the same mindset when it came to this project.

Chuck's eyes seemed almost frightened as he looked to his daughter. Then they fell to the doll. In a way, she did look quite similar to Charlie… and Lex. His teeth clenched at the thought of his daughter getting married and having children. But Aurora was a pretty _baby_. It took all he had not to roll his eyes in frustration.

"Alright," Chuck sighed. "I'm sorry about how I've treated your… daughter, Princess. May I um—Could I please hold my—my granddaughter?" Each word that passed his lips struggled more and more. His daughter had always had him wrapped around her little finger when it came to what she wanted. Unfortunately, the current situation was no exception.

Charlie stood up, a skeptical expression plastered on her countenance. "Your granddaughter who?" she stressed.

Of course he would have to use the name. Why would anything be easy for him? Charlotte was just like her mother, stubborn as hell. Okay, so there was a miniscule chance that he contributed to that part of the gene pool as well. He didn't need to say that out loud though. His eyes fell to the _baby's_ again and he bit his bottom lip.

"May I please hold my granddaughter Aurora," Chuck corrected. And even though his lips were pressed together so tight it sounded more like a mumble, his daughter appeared pleased. She smiled softly at him and nodded. Then, as if it was a real baby, she carefully bent down and picked it up. Her lips parted as if to instruct him.

"Sweetheart, I know how to hold a baby by now," he smirked. She rolled her eyes, but placed Aurora in his arms. Chuck stared down at the baby and despite his greatest efforts his features softened.

"The headband is a nice touch," he commented as he stared down at it. There was no doubt in his mind that it has been bought by his wife. She had embraced the project, much to his displeasure.

Charlie smiled at him and stroked Aurora's hair. "Mom and I thought so," she replied softly.

Then she sighed and shook her head. "Of course for Lex it was just another stupid part of the project. I called him over to spend time with me and the baby, to show him her new outfit you know?"

Chuck nodded slowly as he decided it was best not to interrupt. "Well he didn't even comment on my work at all. Instead, he started in about how the project was so stupid and how it was just a doll that freaked him out. I mean how could this freak you out? It is generated to look like us. Is he saying that he finds me freaky?" Her voice rose like the true drama queen she was.

"Um... am I supposed to respond to that or just nod?" Chuck asked cautiously.

Charlie shook her head and giggled. Her eyes stared down at Aurora with affection and he knew she was not attached to the doll physically, but only the idea it held. It irritated him to no end, but it also reminded him of the way he looked at her when she was baby. Basically, his scrambled thoughts generated to clarity that it hit a soft spot and weakened his protective father senses.

"Okay," he sighed. "How about I not be so bitter about the project, but you agree that if you do have children you will dispose of the husband afterwards and come live with grandpa and grandma?" her father implored with a classic Chuck Bass smirk.

"At this rate I just may take you up on that offer, daddy," she muttered as she clung to him.

And those actions indeed brought a smile to his face. With her boyfriend around she hardly found the time to act like his little girl anymore. So even though he had her _child_ in his arms, it was still nice.

Charlie touched the dolls feet and dreamily. "Don't you think she's pretty?"

"Of course she is," Chuck agreed. "If they made her part Bass then she's downright perfect. We only create the most gorgeous of children. Take yourself for example." He winked at her.

"Besides the only bit of that... other you're with is her eyes. We could even claim they came from our side too though if you rid of him," he offered.

"Are you suggesting that I get a fake divorce for my fake marriage and claim fake full custody of Aurora?" Charlie laughed sarcastically.

Chuck shrugged, but his face showed how serious he was. She shook her head and looked back down at Aurora.

"I wouldn't do that to my child. One of the reasons I'm so happy is because I have loving parents who stayed together. I don't want any less for my own future children. Which is why I would never have them this young. As much as this project shows me I like the idea of being a mother, it also has made me realize that I am in no way ready for it at this time in my life," she explained in all sincerity.

The fact that she acknowledged it would be future children put him mostly at ease. He still had time to convince her otherwise. Chuck parted his lips to say something, but the doll made noise.

"Eh... eh..." it sounded and moved around a bit.

He was startled at first, but remembered how Blair told him it was rather realistic. Then her big blue eyes opened and stared up at him. He smiled down at... his _granddaughter_ and noticed that she really reminded him of his daughter.

"Awe, look she woke up for her grandfather," Charlie addressed as she tickled the dolls stomach. As if it had some sort of sensor in it, which it probably did, Aurora giggled and squirmed.

So that was where all his donations went to, Chuck thought.

"I think she likes you, daddy," she whispered.

Her bad mood seemed forgotten and for that he was grateful. "Well of course she does. Name one woman yet who has refused me?" he scoffed in a playful manner. Charlie laughed and shook her head. "By the way, your mother does not count because I got her in the end. They always come around eventually," he smirked.

But Charlie didn't. Her face actually fell. "See, even you came around. So why can't he? Does the thought of ever starting a family with me disgust him that much?" she questioned, the hurt evident in her voice. Before Chuck could say anything, she shook her head.

"I know, I know. This is the last thing I should talk to you about. You have that whole protective dad thing in you so this conversation is hell, but even that fact makes me angry. If Lex could only be more involved in this project then we could talk about these things." She proceeded to rant.

He couldn't get even one word in so he looked to Aurora. She blinked her blue eyes at him a few times and remained completely quiet. Then when there was a knock at the door she stopped talking all together.

"Who is it?" Chuck called, but they both already knew the answer.

Charlie scowled in the direction of the door and stood up. There was a long pause on the other end, some footsteps as if the person had walked away, and then more for when they came back. Lex or whoever it was certainly seemed to be conflicted in their decision to enter or not.

"Are you coming in or not?" he pressed.

Slowly it opened to reveal Alexander Sparks.

"What do you want?" Charlie asked with a sour tone. Her boyfriend stared at her, then Chuck, then Aurora, and back to her again.

Lex shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet.

"Look Lex, I told you to leave. I am actually discussing divorce and custody options with my father so I doubt it's appropriate for you to be here." Her tone was very cold.

Chuck sighed. It was not likely to end well, but only extremely awkward for him. Why did the baby—well doll, have to be in his hands?

Lex scowled at her words. "You are not divorcing me or taking _my_ child," he interjected and pointed his finger at her.

Charlie's eyes widened with anger and she marched right on up to him. "Oh so are you're not calling Aurora an it anymore?" she barked. She did not give him a chance to respond though. Her head shook. "You know what, it doesn't matter because if I want to fake divorce you and fake sue you for custody then I will. I already talked to my dad about it and he is all for the idea, right dad?" She turned back to look at Chuck.

Chuck parted his lips to say something to calm the situation, but never got the chance.

Lex grabbed hold of Charlie's arm and pulled her towards him. "Do not bring him into this. Are you really going to be one of those wives who run off to your parents every time we have a little, stupid fight? Because as much as I love you Charlie, I'm not sure if I could take this every single day of my life after we get married," he retaliated.

When she didn't instantly rebuttal, Lex furrowed his brow in confusion. It was only when he noticed Chuck's icy stare and Charlie's warm one that he realized what he had said.

"You've thought about marrying me too?" Charlie asked with a huge smile.

He sighed, but nodded. That was all she needed. Charlie grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Lex smirked against her ruby lips. Since she stormed out of her room he had craved it. Lex moaned against her lips and tightened his hold around her waist. Everything was perfect, until…

"Ahem," Chuck cleared his throat. Both teenagers turned towards him with guilty looks and blushed something fiercely. He raised his eyebrows and showed he was not pleased with their behavior whatsoever.

"Sorry dad," Charlie giggled.

Lex on the other hand moved behind her as a safety precaution. "We kind of just get carried away sometimes," he sighed. But his eyes widened when he saw how Chuck took the words and twisted them in his own mind.

"Not like that Mr. Bass!" he covered quickly. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the truth, but her father did not have to know that. Correction, if he valued his life at all her father could never know that.

"What I meant was—" Lex laughed nervously. "Is that we usually have a small fight, one of us leaves, the other comes back, a huge blow up happens, and then we end it with a kiss." Or sex he thought silently.

Chuck shrugged and his expression did not look any more relieved. "Is that supposed to make me feel better, Alexander?" he scoffed.

"Because to be honest if I weren't holding... Aurora—" Chuck decided the name rather than _my granddaughter_. "You'd probably be thrown out of the house by now." There was not one spec of amusement or teasing in his voice.

Charlie rolled her eyes and moved towards her father. "Oh dad, stop scaring _my husband_," she told him with a smirk to match his own.

Chuck narrowed his eyes when Lex smiled at her words. The smile quickly vanished and Alexander backed towards the door.

"Come here Aurora, I bet you want to see your daddy don't you?" she cooed and took the doll from Chuck. Aurora blinked her blue eyes, smiled, and let out a giggle as she was cradled to her mother.

"You two are trying to give me another heart attack aren't you?" Chuck asked with a frown.

"Too soon, dad," Charlie told him.

"Sorry," he smiled. He watched as she went over to Lex with the baby and then out the door.

Lex was about to do the same when Chuck called on him. "Not so fast, Alexander."

The young man sighed and slowly turned around to face Chuck again. "Yes Mr. Bass?" He bit his bottom lip.

Chuck loved how nervous he looked by just standing in his presence. He cleared his throat and parted his lips to speak. "Don't upset her like that again over this project. However daft you may think it is, she obviously enjoys it. So suck it up, keep it away from me as much as possible, and act like you love it just as much as her," he commanded. His tone was stern and held much authority.

"Yes sir," he responded with a nod of his head. Then he closed the door and went to find his _wife_ and _child_.

**XOXOXOXO**

The Bass limo pulled up in front of St. Judes and Constance the next morning, but an hour after school had started. Inside, sat the two men of the family. Chuck nodded at Arthur and then put up the indoor window. He switched his attention to his son.

"Don't tell mom. I know. No worries," Max smirked as he gathered up his stuff. His dad had taken him down to Bass Industries to _check in_. Then he claimed to not have time to drop Max off, but instead needed to take him to his _business lunch_ that the client never showed up to.

Chuck nodded. He knew his son had probably caught onto what he did, but kept up the casual persona. "I'll have my office send a note by the end of the day. If they call you in and don't believe it then feel free to tell them you made the mistake of letting in some Jehovah's Witnesses and they wouldn't leave," he jested.

"Thanks for the suggestion, but I learned the headmistress doesn't appreciate our humor last time, dad. The whole 'Sorry, my AA meeting ran a little late' we thought of last time made her do that weird leg shaking thing," Max recalled with a disgusted expression. He then shook his head and they both chuckled about it.

"I swear it's only because the woman still holds a grudge against me," Chuck sighed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't remember the number of times he had been in that office.

"That's definitely part of it. She uses your file at the Freshman Assembly to show them what will happen if they step out of line," his son laughed.

His father's infamous smirk only grew though and he shrugged. "Well, I did what I could. Nice to know my many exploits contributed to St. Judes after all."

"And so will mine if I don't get on in there. Thanks for the ride." Max waved to him and then shut the door. He headed on into school. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but the sooner he went in the sooner he got it over with.

Chuck watched out the window for a few minutes and then looked down to smile. Perhaps there were some qualities of his he didn't mind his son inheriting.

**XOXOXOXO**

Charlie sat perched up on table, in the middle of the St. Judes and Constance courtyard. Her faithful minions rested on the regular seats or even had to resort to the ground. That was because no one dared to sit higher than the queen, even if she seemed to be in a good mood. Other students walked by them, always looked and tried to be noticed, or secretly watched them from afar. They were the girls, the queen in particular, every boy wanted to date and every girl wanted to be.

"Which one of you feels they should be deemed worthy enough to present their file to me first?" Charlie inquired. Her lips were pulled into a light smirk and her left eyebrow quirked.

"Well I…" Massie, the always-eager freshman, started to offer, but was interrupted.

"Silence fledging, the adults are talking. When she asked who would go first she was referring to the seniors, aka next in rank. Now, Britney and I narrowed it down to one. Please present it, B." Amber turned to her blond best friend with a proud smile.

"Why thank you Amber," Britney giggled and then presented her file folder to Charlie. It was rather thick since they didn't dare skip over a single detail or fact for their presentation. It was one of their real assignments from Charlie. One didn't just brush that off.

"Her name is Tara Havington, old money, perfect grades, and impeccable wardrobe. She's fit to rule over others, but not enough to think herself better than you. She also informed us that her mother, Kati, served under yours," Amber furthered.

"I'm impressed," Charlie complimented. Her eyes flickered to theirs and she spared a smile. It was very brief though. She didn't want them to get too sure of themselves.

"So I take it…" Amber trailed off in question. She hoped that Charlie would accept their option right off the back, but knew it wasn't likely. Only, now she seemed pleased.

"Patience Red, there are other options to be considered. Who's next?" Charlie set the folder aside and held out her hand for the next one. Arabella, next in line since she was a junior, presented hers.

Charlie read over it and looked pleased at first, but then pursed her lips. She looked up and shook her head as she handed it back. "I liked her until she mentioned her past Constance Role Model was Serena van der Woodsen. There's a reason Sarah Humphrey isn't in this group, ladies. I won't have some changed, suddenly holier than thou party girl try to take my crown." She rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "Next folder."

Massie jumped since Tara who was trying to hide her face with her hair had distracted her. She hurried to a standing position and handed it over. "He—here's mine, but I chose Tara too. I didn't know they did, but when I interviewed her she really wanted it," the girl stuttered nervously.

"You interviewed her? Please, you're not qualified for that," Amber scoffed. She and Britney both snickered under their breaths until silenced by what happened next.

"A and B, either shut it or take your exit. Learn to appreciate someone's early signs of good selection rather than mock it. Now, I love you both, but Massie is past her initiation," Charlie ordered. Both girls nodded and Arabella had the right to smirk mockingly at them again.

Massie grinned and clapped her hands. "Oh Tara is going to be so excited!" the freshman cheered. She even started to bounce up and down.

Charlie nodded with a strained smile and leaned back. "Good, now go tell her before you break your Jimmy Choo heals, M. Run along." Her hand motioned the girl off. She then picked up her flavored water and sipped on the straw. Britney and Amber followed her movements just in time.

Across the courtyard Belle and Ella stood with definite pouts planted on their lips and livid glares in their eyes. They crossed their arms.

Amber and Britney looked to Charlie, but she only shrugged. "Seems like nothing more than two sluts in a rut. Silly for us to be concerned about it." They all laughed.

**XOXOXOXO**

Max entered the main locker hallway of St. Judes. He spotted Andrew and his jock friends right away. "Shit," he cursed under his breath. As subtle as he was while he passed them, he heard their laughter stop—And then the football his head. He stumbled forward as their laughter started up again. It was basically a sure thing he'd face plant into the ground.

But he didn't. Someone caught him right at the last second. He stood up and came face to face with that person, Riley Humphrey. At that point, he expected another punch. Nothing as harsh as Andrew's of course, but Riley was Sarah's brother.

"Relax man, Sarah explained what happened. And it's not like I didn't already know she sleeps around from time to time," Riley sighed and leaned up against the wall. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced out the window.

Max felt relief wash over him, but then guilt. He walked over and stood across from Riley. "I'm still sorry. We both are," he admitted. The boy across from him only nodded and shrugged his shoulders. Though his actions were casual, Riley still wore a somewhat solemn expression.

"Believe it or not I'm more pissed at Andrew. First he breaks her heart, then calls her a slut, and well now our friendship has pretty much been shot to hell. Exhibit A, his new buddies over there." He motioned towards the group of buff, obnoxious boys. They weren't even the same group from yesterday, but the even cockier and ruder sport. Andrew did mostly everything, but the Lacrosse and Soccer team was all he usually associated with. But those were definite football players across from Max and Riley.

The bell rang and students started to disperse, but they stayed where they were. "I guess we have our study hall in the same period," Max noted.

"Yep," Riley replied. He then nudged him some. Andrew and his new friends walked their way to go down the hall. By the smirk on one guy's face though, Todd Harrington, Max knew there would be trouble. The guy was such a lowlife.

The group of jocks stopped for a brief moment. Todd stepped forward. He ran his hand mockingly along Max's shoulder. "Look, one dresses like a faggot and the other is one," he chuckled.

Max's eyes flickered to Riley. The Humphrey boy shook his head though to signify it wasn't worth it. So the Bass boy did his best to ignore the idiot and be the bigger person. He didn't miss the way Riley stared at Andrew though until he had to look away.

Todd released his shoulder and grinned. "Come on boys, guess Max got enough yesterday." He then turned to leave, but didn't get far. "Oh!" He made a pained noise and his mouth formed an _O_.

Riley, Max, and the other boys stared with wide eyes.

There stood Charlie Bass, a couple feet shorter than the boy, with a bitchy smirk on her lips. And if one looked down they learned how she had him so frozen. Her hand had come up and grabbed his package with a rather nasty grip.

"Oh you're not leaving without apologizing for being such a douche are you, Todd?" Charlie asked with a frown. Her curious tone was as sarcastic as they came.

Todd swallowed a huge lump in his throat. He clenched his teeth. "N-No," he managed. Not even his friends dared to move. One wrong pull on her and he'd be damaged for life.

The Queen of Constance laughed. "That's a good answer. You may be smarter than I thought, but then again probably not. You're probably more like a puppet. If I pull then you'll speak, right?" Her eyebrows rose.

"No! No, pulling please!" Todd pleaded. He sent her a strained smile.

"Well then you better hurry and show me you're more than just a puppet Todd. Otherwise, I'll have to pull. And just to let you know, when I was little, I broke a lot of my toys. Just ask my brother." She shrugged her shoulders in a perky fashion.

Todd looked over to her brother and Max winked. He paled some and his eyes flickered back and forth from Riley and Max. "I-I-I'm sorry. I was out of line. Won't happen again. I swear," Todd promised as he nodded his head eagerly. He then looked back to her and smiled nervously.

"You're right you won't, Todd. Because the next time I hear you using such foul language in _my_ hallways, I'll be picking grapes," Charlie paused with a sinister look in her eyes. She spared a light giggle. "In your case rasins." She smirked and then released her grip.

Todd stumbled away from her and his chest heaved up and down.

"Run along before you're late to class," Charlie waved with a wink of her own. She then turned to Riley and Max. But before anything could be said she heard Todd say her name with _bitch_.

She turned around and moved to go after him again, but her brother grabbed her from behind. "Easy there Charlie, you've done enough for the day. Let this one go," Max chuckled.

"Fine," Charlie muttered. She turned around, crossed her arms, and pouted.

Riley motioned towards her and shook his head with a laugh. "Dude, I love it. She's like our own little pocketsize of evil. I want to take her home."

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck laughed as he watched his wife and youngest son on the slide. Blair had Ephram tight and safe in her lap as they came down. The baby threw his arms in the air every time and actually narrated with the word fun. Only really, it sounded more like, _"Foon!"_

He dropped his jacket on the bench, rolled up his sleeves, and walked over to them. "Well you haven't made many friends today, little one. But then again, why would you want to when your beautiful mommy is here," Chuck smirked.

"Boo-ful," Ephram repeated. He then grabbed Blair's cheeks and placed a big, wet kiss on her lips. She laughed and rested him on her hip. Curious blue eyes stared up at his father for what to do next.

He looked to his wife. "Do you want to take him on the baby-proof swing one more time and then go get ice cream?" Chuck proposed. Before she could part her lips though someone else answered.

"Owce—keem! Owce—keem!" Ephram demanded. His tiny hands fisted and he beat them up and down in the air. He continued his cheer while he looked at both of his parents.

Blair laughed, "Oh wait Chuck, watch this. Ephram, remember how you do your so mad face? Come on baby, do so mad! So mad!" She fisted her own free hand and made an angry expression.

Ephram looked to his father and laughed. He then pursed his lips real tight, as if he had eaten something sour and scrunched his nose. He shook his hands up and down in the same fists. Without a question, it was one of the cutest expressions he had ever made.

"How did you teach him that?" Chuck laughed. He brushed back some of his son's hair. The baby continued on with his show though without fault.

"He did it on his own one day when I asked him how the smashed peas tasted. From then on, I've had him keep it up since I just love it," Blair explained. She hoisted him up further when his fists finally fell. He kissed her on the cheek, liking the higher hold.

"Well of course, those things taste like shi—so mad worthy." He slowed his voice down and caught himself thanks to Blair's left eyebrow that shot up mid-sentence.

"Nice save," his wife remarked. She then nodded towards the swings. "I'll take him one last time like we planned and you can gather up our stuff on the bench. Then we'll have some owce—keem," Blair teased with a wink.

"Foon!" Ephram replied and his arms went up again.

Chuck laughed so hard that he coughed. Eventually, he got a hold of himself though and gathered everything together. He handed it to Arthur to take back to the limo and told him to be on call. Then he started towards his family, well the part of it that didn't attend high school.

Blair's curls blew in the wind and ruby lips tugged into the most gorgeous of smiles. Ephram was in heaven as his mother pushed him into what he considered sky-high.

Chuck stopped to watch the scene for a few minutes, but then something caught his eye. He frowned and looked right past them. There was a man with a camera. He was taking their picture, again and again, and again. He tried to shrug it off and thought maybe he was there to photograph for the park, but he didn't snap a shot of anything else.

"Chuck, what's wrong?" Blair asked. Her and Ephram looked on in confusion as he walked right past them.

The photographer had just reloaded his camera and looked up. Chuck snatched his camera from him, but didn't grab the man, yet. "What do you think you're doing?" he questioned.

"None of your business, man. Give me back my camera," the guy retorted. There was something strange about him, not right. He didn't seem professional, but rather like someone hired him off the streets and he did it for a few extra bucks.

"That's cute," Chuck smiled sarcastically. He then threw the camera down on the ground and it cracked. "And now it's not so cute. So tell me why you were taking pictures of my family before I break you like I did your camera."

The guy rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I don't have to tell you anything. I'm allowed to photograph whoever I want. It's a free country. I've been here all day, but you just didn't noti—"

Chuck gave him a shove and then pointed a finger into his chest. "I swear to God if you don't tell me right now why you were—"

"Chuck, stop it! What's going on here?" Blair asked. She ran up and pulled him back. Ephram frowned. He didn't like the man. The guy smelled funny and his beard wasn't shaved like his father's.

"Nothing, come on," Chuck muttered. He pulled her away, but glanced back. The man was now on the phone and it appeared as if whoever was on the other end was pissed and screaming. He smirked at that and turned forward again.

"Well it seems we need the owce-keem now more than ever. We have to cool down daddy, Ephram. Otherwise he'll have you're so mad face," Blair giggled. It was her attempt to lighten the mood and with her baby's cooperation it worked.

"Foon!" Ephram cheered.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Hey A, wait up!" Charlie hurried to catch up with Andrea in the courtyard. Her best friend stopped and turned around to greet her. She spared a light smile, but didn't seem all that enthusiastic to converse.

"I know you're on your way to class, but I wanted to talk to you. I'm kind of worried about Andrew. Earlier in the hall some guy called Riley a fagot and he just stood there like he agreed with him. I know they're in a fight, but that was—" Charlie shook her head as she searched for the right word.

"Look Charlie, I heard and I feel bad about it, but there's nothing I can do. Riley's a big boy. I'm sure he's already over it," Andrea sighed. The last thing she wanted to talk about was Andrew, well aside from Max, but technically he was involved in the situation they spoke of too.

"Well if you don't want to talk to him then maybe you could say something to your dad. We all know how hard it was for Riley to come out and I don't want him feeling bad about who he is," Charlie furthered. She knew Andrea had a lot on her plate, but also doubted the rest of the Archibald family wanted a Bass over there to tell them what to do, particularly Andrew.

Her best friend ran a hand through her hair and released a strained breath. "I am not talking that much to either of my parents right now, C. I'm sorry, but you can't control everything and neither can I. Andrew doesn't like me right now that much and the feeling is mutual. I wish I could, but I can't. I'm sorry." Andrea then walked away without another word.

Charlie nodded her head. "Whatever, it's not like anyone else wants to help their friends around here anymore either," she muttered to herself. Then she sat down on the bench and took out her phone. Her friends may all hate each other, but she still wanted to make sure Riley was okay.

She scrolled down her contacts until she found her uncle Eric's name. She put the phone to her ear and waited as it rang a few times. After the third ring, someone picked up.

"Charlie, is something wrong? You're supposed to be at school," Eric answered. His voice immediately altered to sounding concerned, as always. The Bass children were some of his favorite nieces and nephews. They kept him always amused when they were babies.

"Uncle Eric, everything is fine and I am at school. I just need to ask you for some help, but it's not for me. Look, today in school Riley got called a horrible word that I can't believe anyone even still uses. It's the F-Bomb for gay guys," Charlie explained. It was always easy to just let everything out when she spoke with him.

"Oh," Eric sighed. On the other end of the phone he rubbed his eyes. "He's already been nervous about this thing. Did he play it off in the moment?"

She shrugged, "Well yeah, of course I appeared and grabbed the guy by the nuts, but I was wondering if you could talk to him about it. I know he opens up to you more and you could make him feel more okay than me."

"Of course. I was actually planning on dinner tonight at Serena and Dan's anyways. I won't tell them though. I'm sure he'll want to keep it low key. Thanks for telling me, Charlie," Eric smiled. "Now, get back to class."

"Okay, bye," Charlie laughed. She put her phone in her purse, stood up, and did just that. She felt accomplished and that was a mega aphrodisiac for her. Something she had inherited from her mother.

**XOXOXOXO**

Max puffed his cigarette as he leaned against the brick wall. He needed it to calm him down before the second day of Home Economics. He was nervous about Andrea and didn't know how she felt about the showdown with him and Andrew. He was also worried because the tension and aggravation in him had built up too. If she didn't give him a break soon, he'd surely snap.

And just like that, there she was pissed as hell. Andrea stormed over to him and motioned from the cigarette to the Blade in his carrier, on the floor.

"What are you doing? You can't smoke in front of a baby! You could cause our son to have permanent asthma for the rest of his life!" She snatched the bud from his hand and flicked it away.

"Hey!" Max shouted. He then shook his head. "It's a stupid doll. And besides, don't act like you're suddenly all into this. Considering it's my child you probably hope the damn thing kills over!"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't care about the doll! I care about the grade, Max! I know you're a regular screw-up when it comes to academics, but I have a future! One that my daddy won't have to buy for me!" Andrea countered.

"Well it's not like your daddy could if he wanted to. Not even his fortune could match the Princess's needs," Max mocked.

"But now that you've ruined my cigarette and are so keen on being the best mommy there is. Take the thing." He shoved the carrier towards her.

"No, you take it!" Andrea shouted.

The baby doll started to cry, but neither noticed. She shoved it in his arms and he shoved it right back. The pattern went on and on until someone pushed to hard. The carrier fell to the floor and the baby fell out.

"Maxwell Bass and Andrea Archibald, I am appalled!" their teacher gasped. She happened to pass by and see the display. Now she marched right up to them with a peeved expression.

"Oh great, now she'll act as child services and take it away," Max scoffed. He didn't make a move to pick up the baby, but leaned against the wall again.

"You're such an ass," Andrea commented. She bent down and picked him up. When she did though, her eyes connected with their teacher's.

"This kind of behavior is an F. I suggest you figure something else out or else your grade point average will be wrecked with my class," the woman threatened.

"Please, like anyone is taking this seriously," Max protested. Andrea glared at him, but didn't get a chance to tell him to shut up. He motioned over to some kid who was tossing his doll back and forth with one of his friends.

"At least we weren't so intentional."

"That is not the point, Mr. Bass. Oh my God! Do not throw your baby!" She screamed the moment she turned and saw the display. Her eyes flickered around and she noticed several other irresponsible _parents_.

"Please, don't hold this against me. I'm doing a good job. I swear," Andrea pleaded. Their teacher turned back around, but seemed even more upset than before.

"Well if that is the case then I don't see it, Andrea. I will admit you're not alone though. If you students refuse to take this project seriously then I'll make you. See you in class," the woman nodded and then stormed off.

"See you in class," Max muttered the mocking under his breath. He then pulled out another cigarette and his lighter. The moment it sparked though, Andrea snatched it away again.

"I don't think so. The bell's about to ring and you're not being late again," she informed him.

Then her hand grabbed onto his jacket and she forced him down the hallway. Their baby doll continued to cry the entire way. It annoyed him to no limit. And so the tension built.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Alright, let's undertake a small exercise to see if it will make our male St. Judes students start to take this seriously," the teacher announced.

All the girls, most of them a doll in hand, sat up immediately. As usual though, hardly any of the boys sat up, but instead seemed to slouch even further down in their seats.

"Now, I want you pretend parents to convince your mind that your assigned spouse is really the love of your life," she instructed.

Charlie felt Lex take her free hand in his as he stroked it. Her eyes met his and she saw the smile on his lips. It was one of their moments that required no words. His blue eyes told her exactly what he meant and she practically had to strain herself not to _"awe" _out loud.

"I trust you all are in that mind setting," the teacher gave a knowing look around to all her pupils, boys especially. "Good, I will pass around the cards then. Some are blank, meaning your marriage life has remained the same. But others will have something written on them—" She paused as if to say something else, but shook her head instead. Without an expected explanation, she passed them around, face down.

"Can we turn them over?" Regina Remington, a girl who sat at the front table, asked. Everyone in the class looked to her, as was the usual routine when someone spoke out in class. The teacher got a strange look on her countenance and then sighed.

"Not yet. First, I am going to explain that this project is meant to portray real and possible events in a marriage. With that being said, I will now ask you girls to turn over the cards and read them silently," the teacher finished in a stern tone of voice.

Charlie handed Aurora to Lex and picked up the card. The doll distracted him for a moment, but when he glanced at his girlfriend she had the card now folded in her hand. Her body was deadly still as she stared blankly ahead.

"What did it say, Bass?" he inquired and pulled her body closer to his. Had it been blank? She slowly turned to look at him, but her eyes fell to the card. Lex knitted his eyebrows together, not able to read it or his girlfriend for that matter. "Charlie?" His hand pushed her chin up as an attempt to make eye contact.

"Quiet down class," the teacher ordered.

The petite brunette immediately turned away from him again, the teacher as her excuse of course.

"Ladies, please hold up your hands if something was written on the card." She waited.

Lex watched Charlie raise her hand along with only a few other girls in the class. Damn it, what was up with her? What the hell was on that stupid card?

The professor's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Sarah, what did the card hold for you and your spouse?" Everyone turned in his or her seats to gaze at the blond. She sat in the back of the class beside her husband, Jason Baizen.

"Well - " Sarah took a deep breath. She tried her best not to pay attention to the table of girls that Andrea sat with. Alternatively, her eyes stayed with the teacher. "My husband, Jason, just lost his job. It's a problem because we also just found out that I'm pregnant again." Jason only rolled his eyes, activity not taken at all seriously on his part.

"Considering how expensive one, or rather now two babies can be, this would be a problem for the Baizen family. Do they or anyone else in the class have suggestions to help them pull through?" the teacher requested. She walked around the room to keep an eye on all students in the class.

Lex could care less about it though, more concerned with his own _wife _who still kept their _future _to herself.

"Do what most Upper East Side children do and live off our inheritance," Jason drawled in a cocky voice. Sarah rolled her eyes at her _husband's _behavior. Most of the boys in the class snickered under their breaths and nodded in agreement.

But their teacher did not falter. She flashed a challenging smirk back at the teen. "Both of your parents cut you off for marrying each other, an illness in the family used up most of their money, or one of the many other complications that could happen did, Mr. Baizen. What's your Plan B? What can you do to make sure that your family is secure?" She spoke so fast and almost harshly that his head seemed to literally spin. The whole class fell dead silent. Everyone began to wonder the same thing.

"I - I…" Jason stuttered, clearly dumbfounded. "I don't know."

"No shit," Lex muttered under his breath. He was already agitated and nowhere near in the mood to listen to someone like Jason.

"Then Mr. Baizen, I suggest you figure that out. In fact, I would like you and _Mrs. Baizen _to have a solution ready to present to the class tomorrow. It will be a grade," she warned.

Sarah glared at Jason while he muttered profanities under his breath.

The teacher only turned away with a smile and walked back to the front of the classroom. "Onto the next victim who will be… Mr. Bass, what does the card for you and _Mrs. Bass _read?" All attention turned to Max and Andrea. Their _baby _was in a carrier on the table and they sat as far away form each other as possible. They were the example of anything, but a happy marriage.

"The card said—" Max stared down at it, a complete refusal to make eye contact with anyone. "Andrea had an affair, but now it's over. What are we going to do?" Slowly, he set the card down and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What is there to do?" Andrea asked with a sarcastic smile. "After all, my actions were only the perfectly example of an eye for an eye."

Sarah and Max both edged down in their seats. Andrea clearly was not done with the serving of humiliation though. Her body turned and forced Sarah to meet her glare. "In fact—" She smirked menacingly. "If I were Jason, I wouldn't even worry about the new baby. Given Sarah's recent crowing of _School Slut_, the baby could belong to any of our husbands."

The boys, excluding Max and Lex, all snickered while the girls whispered. The '_Girls of the Steps_' or '_Mean Girls'_ all even turned to shoot sinister smirks at the blond.

Sarah looked to Charlie, her eyes watered and begged to be saved or at least pitied. She and everyone knew that the final vote rested with Queen C. And Sarah watched, as Charlie looked away, a sheer sign of refusal of acknowledgement. Her former friend did not snicker or smirk, but turned her back on the blond completely. Sarah felt utterly alone.

"That's enough, class," the teacher barked. "As for you, Andrea, another statement like that and you'll find yourself in the headmistress's office." The threat, or warning rather, did not seem to distress Andrea in the least. All she did was roll her eyes. "On a serious note, where would you to go from here?"

"Divorce," Andrea remarked casually. Max turned to look at her, but she only stayed forward with a smile.

"That's a big word to throw around, _Mrs. Bass_." Andrea scowled at how the woman continued to address her, project purposes or not. "What if Mr. Bass wanted to try and work things out?" the elder woman pressed.

"Given the situation," Max interrupted, "It seems she's too busy working it out on others." The fight was on, Max Bass's cruel smirk returned, as if it had never disappeared in the first place.

Boys started to laugh, while girls sat unsure of what they should do. What side should they take? As girls they were against Sarah, but it was not likely they had thought Max would ever be faithful. No one knew it, but it was their parent's generation all over again. The girl would be punished and the boy lost the one girl he cared about, but got to go back to his old ways.

The teacher kept a cool smile and ignored the comments. "So both of you shall just divorce then?"

Andrea nodded while Max simply rolled his eyes and shrugged.

She sighed, "Alright, well then tell me who's going to get custody of your son? What will the visiting terms be for the parent who does not? Do you have an estimate on child support costs? Will it be settled in or out of court? More importantly, do either of you have answers to any of these questions?" She stopped right in front of Max and Andrea. Both stared up at her with bewildered expressions. "That's what I thought," the teacher smirked; "I expect a presentation tomorrow from you two as well."

"Bitch," Max muttered. He shot a glare at the teacher's back as she walked away. A few boys smirked and the teacher stopped. After a few moments of silence, she ignored it and went back to the front of the classroom.

The hour went on with several other couples called upon until the only ones left were Lex and Charlie. The woman looked over and saw Lex as he whispered something into his _wife's _ear, but she did not respond. With no other options left and the look on the young girl's face, the teacher knew what card they had.

"_Mrs. Sparks_," she called and directed herself towards Charlie. "Please share with the class, and by the looks of it your husband, what card you had."

The whole class turned to look at her, but she felt Lex's eyes the most. Since she did not need to read the card again, her lips parted to recite it from memory. "The card—" She paused to release a large sigh. "Well, it said that we just found out I'm pregnant again, but—" Her voice went mute as her eyes flickered to her _husband's_.

He tried to smile at her in assurance, but knew it portrayed awkward and nervous. _'But what?'_ he wanted to scream.

"Charlotte?" the teacher asked.

Charlie looked back at her in. in a way she was thankful that the contact with Lex could be broken. "It said the doctor informed us if we have this baby—Well, there's a chance it could be fatal for me due to complications." Her voice was clear, but quiet.

Lex whipped around to look at the teacher. "That's a stupid question. She would just get an abortion," he spat, no longer amused by the activity.

The teacher eyed him closely and then looked to Charlie. "Do you agree with that solution, Charlotte?" She moved forward, closer to the couple. "If this was really happening, what would you do?"

Charlie felt like she was backed into a corner, a tiny, highly uncomfortable one. Lex glared at the woman while his arm tightened possessively around his girlfriend. He was the first boy to take the idiotic activity seriously and she still continued to pressure them like everyone else. Not to mention, her stupid little note card had signaled her out. That caused his immediate defense system to go up.

"No," Charlie said hesitantly. Lex turned towards her abruptly, shock and confusion written on his face. The teacher, whom had seen it coming, looked to Lex. It annoyed the shit out of him, but not as much as Charlie's refusal to make eye contact with him.

"So then what would you do? If it is your choice to risk your life for your baby, how would you prepare?" The teacher did not sugar coat her tone, but kept it business-like. She nodded, "In case of fatal results—"

"There wouldn't be fatal results. It's not solely her decision, but mine too. And if I refuse to allow her to sacrifice her life for a problem with such an easy resolution—" Lex cut in, tone low and dangerous. It was a stare off between him and the teacher.

"An abortion is not a solution, but a definite end for one form of life. Charlie has a chance of survival when having the baby." Amber spoke up from the back. "Besides, it's not your choice because men aren't the ones who carry the baby." The whole class waited for Lex's rebuttal.

"I'm so sick of hearing shit like that from you feminist types. That bay is a part of Lex and Charlie. Plus, a lot of doctors say the baby isn't even technically alive yet. Lex has the right to keep his wife, who is living and needed by her family, alive as opposed to an unborn child who could kill her," some junior, named Matt, retorted. Several boys around the room nodded in agreement. But the girls who shared Amber's opinion rolled their eyes.

"Exactly, it _could_ kill her!" Andrea stressed, but clearly disagreed with what Matt had preached. "It's Charlie's life and her decision whether she wishes to endanger it or not. Not to mention, most women feel attached to the baby and love it promptly after they find out they're pregnant. Men fail to understand that it's a part of us. Without our body it wouldn't survive. No matter what situation a pregnancy brings, we are the ones who live or in this case may not live with the consequences. Yes, we value and respect your opinion, but it is our decision and you should be supportive." Not only did she love to debate, but also the matter concerned her best friend.

Max scowled and scoffed at her. "Wow!" His voice rang with a cynical sarcasm. "You are such a great friend, Andrea. Let's have Charlie, your supposed best friend, kill herself by having this baby."

Andrea narrowed her eyes at him, but he did not give her a chance to speak in protest.

"Look this discussion is stupid. Charlie and Lex don't even know the baby. In fact, it isn't even much of anything right now. Lex's love for my sister is obviously greater than her love for some baby who is nothing, but a stranger," Max concluded.

"And what would you know about love?" Andrea did not yell, but the impact of her words echoed around the room. Everyone was silent, some even too afraid to look to Max for his reaction. But Andrea showed no fear. Instead, she looked directly at him with a bitchy grin. Her venomous eyes zoned in on her prey and waited in silence for his surrender, or fight.

Finally, he turned towards her, not a hint of hurt or weakness evident. If the blow had affected him all injuries were either quickly healed or pushed below his exterior. A cruel, remorseless look was all it left. Too far gone for even the pessimistic Bass smirk.

"That's a little hypocritical coming from someone like you, don't you think?" Max asked, but then gave her no chance to respond. "I mean, one of your closest friends didn't love you enough to sleep with your boyfriend. Then again, after you became another notch in my bedpost I wasn't planning on sticking around much longer." He leaned forward and flashed his infamous smirk. "And I would say you learned it from your parents, but if I recall correctly your own whore of a mother ran away from her little, loveless daughter without a second look back." He sarcastically touched a hand to his chest as if remorseful.

Andrea's eyes were locked with his, expression completely mortified. Her eyes had watered up and her lips pressed firmly together to keep the sob from escaping.

Max only rolled his eyes and turned away from her. "If you're going to cry, I'd suggest asking for a pass to do it in solitude. At least that way you could pretend no one truly knows how pathetic you've become," he sighed. His voice sounded as if speaking to her was a bother.

"Mr. Bass…" The teacher was unsure of what to do. She clearly was also the only one who had no knowledge of how deep his words had cut the girl. And then before any actions could be taken, the bell rang. "Wait!" she tried, but everyone hurried out. She went to the door. "I expect reports from all of you tomorrow, especially from you Charlotte and Alexander!"

Charlie handed Aurora to Lex and flew down the hallway. People everywhere were whispering, some even bluntly spoke about it. Then phones went off all at once. She sighed and took hers out of her purse. "Gossip Girl, of course," she muttered.

_**Looks like A just learned you can't keep a Bad Bass down. Hasn't she ever heard what a man finds beautiful at night will only be ugly to him in the morning? Our favorite Good Girl should have kept that chastity belt on a little tighter. But then again, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Looks like both A and Mommy V had a little too much fun in France. You know you love me. **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**XOXOXOXO**

It felt like déjà vu, but Charlie chased after her best friend again. Home Economics had been a disaster to say in the least. She wasn't sure how to feel about anything anymore or who to side with. What Max said was something she didn't think him capable of. She shook her head and forced it to the back of her mind. Her eyes zoned in on her best friend and she turned her around.

"A, I don't know what's wrong with him. I'm so sorry. Come here," Charlie soothed. She hugged onto Andrea tightly. She didn't care if anyone saw Queen C as being soft in that moment. Her friend whose feelings had just been destroyed was far more important.

Andrea pulled back and shook her head. She wiped at her tears. "No—No, I'm fine really. Or at least I'm going to be. See, I figured out what I'm going to do to make it all better," she explained with several nods. She knew it probably looked pathetic, but couldn't do anything about it.

Charlie tried to smile for her, but it turned into a confounded frown. "What do you mean? What are you going to do?" She did her best to sound both interested, but also casual in case Andrea had made the whole thing up to sound better, but didn't have anything to say after that.

But she did. "Well Max may have started this war today, but I'm going to finish it. And Sarah, well she was at school today and hid from me, but I think it's time I let her know how I feel about everything," Andrea confided. There was something strange about the way she said it, but she knew Charlie would brush it off.

"That sounds good. I know it will be hard, but you two should talk it out. Do you want me to come with you?" Charlie offered. She was surprised Andrea sounded so calm about it, but maybe after what Max did to her, she thought Sarah was the lesser of two evils or something along those lines.

"No, I'd rather doo it on my own. So, I'll see you later," Andrea concluded. She hugged her one more time and then walked away.

Charlie watched for a few moments, but then heard her boyfriend come up behind her. She turned to see him, Aurora in his hands.

"Is she okay? Or at least not a wreck?" Lex asked. His voice sounded awkward, but it was the best he could do. He wasn't one for girls crying, except Charlie. But that was how it had always been.

"She said she was, but I'm not sure. I think I'm going to go see again. You're fine with Aurora tonight, right?" Charlie checked. He nodded and she kissed him on the lips. As she was about to take off though, he grabbed hold of her arm.

"We still need to talk about what was on the note card, Charlie. I didn't like your response at all," Lex reminded her in a serious tone of voice. His blue eyes burned with a passion far greater than he knew she thought he ever would have for something like that.

"Okay," Charlie agreed. She then touched the dolls booties. "See you later, Rory." After that, she walked through the courtyard and in search of… Well, at that point it was more than obvious.

What wasn't so in plain sight though, Andrea Archibald. It was as if the girl had suddenly disappeared. She wondered if she went to approach Sarah already. Her locker was on the other side of the school. Charlie guessed she'd go there, but stopped to put some of her books away first. When she was done, she closed it, locked it, and winded through the hallway traffic.

When she finally got there, everything seemed to transpire in slow motion. First, she saw Sarah walk up to her locker. The blond didn't look too good, but given the day she probably had that was expected. Not to far away from her were Andrea, Amber, Britney, and Arabella. They were watching her every movie with evil looking smirks on their faces.

Charlie was about to go over there and ask what was up when it happened. Sarah opened her locker and hundreds of condoms and bottles of lube poured out of it. Some fell on her, but the rest formed a large puddle at her feet.

People in the hallway went into cruel hysterics. But the loudest of the laughter was Andrea and the girls. They were even pointing. It wasn't a good form of payback either, but a cheap, amateur one. The word slut echoed around until Charlie's ears hurt.

She stormed over to them with narrowed eyes. "What do you think you're doing? I didn't order this! Everything goes through me! You know that!" Charlie attacked. She was mostly up in Amber and Britney's face since she knew they had most likely played the biggest part.

"You agreed to have war on Sarah, C. You told us to stand behind Andrea. That is what we did," Arabella reasoned. One death glare from Charlie though and she backed up in fear. Her lips snapped shut and she didn't open them again.

"War is strategic and planned. This was something fraternity guys would pull. You just risked my reputation and I won't have it again. Now all of you get out of my face before you end up like Belle," Charlie threatened.

"Okay, but we are like really sorry," Britney said. She was pulled by Amber before Charlie could have ever responded though, not that she likely wanted to.

Charlie then turned back to her best friend and shook her head. "Was this your idea of talking things out?" she questioned.

"I never said I would talk things out. You just interpreted it how you wanted to," Andrea retorted. She crossed her arms and tried to stand her ground. It was out of character for her, but that was a good thing in her mind. The regular Andrea had been weak and therefore hurt. The one she had just been with the locker scheme was the better of the two. It made sense.

"That's not the point. This isn't you. I'm the one who is usually being cruel, given with not juvenile schemes like this, but—Just explain to me why you thought this was a good idea," the Bass girl commanded. Her tone wasn't harsh, but sounded like she wanted an answer one way or another. And that was exactly how she felt.

Andrea knew Charlie wouldn't stop. So she unhooked her arms and let her face fall some. She shrugged as if defeated. "I don't know, okay? Look, I'm sorry that I used the girls behind your back. I won't do it again. Can I just come over for a movie night or something? You know it's been a hard day for me." She hated to pull the sympathy act, but it was the only distraction at that point that Andrea knew would work.

Charlie stared at her for a long time and finally nodded. She still didn't seem too sure about it, but agreed nonetheless. They hooked arms and she spared a small smile. "Let's make it a girls night, with the exception of Ephram." Andrea laughed and they both walked away. Phones went off, but neither bothered to check. They knew it was Gossip Girl.

_**The only problem with seeking repentance and dignity after you've been marked with the Scarlett Letter is that everyone can see it. Looks like S is finding out her secrets couldn't stay buried, but they may just bury her. **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**XOXOXOXO**

"God, I wish we had a Johnny Depp for our generation," Charlie commented with a large grin. She looked at the screen and leaned back in her seat. Andrea giggled beside her. Both girls were in their pajamas on the living room floor pallet they made.

Ephram was at their feet, but then crawled over to his sister's lap. "Sis-ee, brow-brow," he commanded. His little finger pointed towards the tray of brownies on the coffee table.

Andrea took one and handed another to Charlie, but when the baby reached she had to pull it back.

"I'm sorry, little one, but you can't have that. Just ask your—" She looked up to the couch and stopped mid-sentence. Chuck and Blair were still there, but in quite the make out session. She nudged Charlie and pointed.

"Oh my God! You two give it a rest! Ewe!" Charlie shouted. She threw a pillow at them, but her father only threw it back. She ran a hand through her hair and looked down to her little brother. "What are we going to do with them?"

Ephram sat there as if he contemplated it for a few moments. Then he began to shake his little fists and made the strangest of faces. They didn't know it, but the baby was doing his _So Mad_ face from the park. One didn't need to know the name to enjoy it though.

"What is that?" Andrea laughed.

Charlie shook her head, "I have no idea. Mom… Dad… This is ridiculous." She sighed and bit her bottom lip. Then she noticed the bowl of popcorn. Andrea caught on and passed it over.

She whispered to her little brother. "Time to throw popcorn, baby boy. Mommy and Daddy are the targets."

His blue eyes lit up in excitement. All three of them fisted the popcorn, but he was the most eager. He threw and threw until finally some managed to land on his father.

Then he shouted in excitement, "Foon! Foon!"

"What the—?" Chuck broke the kiss and turned towards them. He was met with popcorn in the face. Blair started to laugh, but then some got in her hair. Both adults smirked at each other and then grabbed their own bowl.

And so the Popcorn War began.

**XOXOXOXO**

Lex had been trying to do homework in his bedroom when it sounded like the suite door to 1812 had opened. He hopped off his bed and sighed. Unless it was Charlie, he wasn't in the mood. His math teacher was kicking his ass already about assignments. He needed to get it done. That was why when he rounded the corner to see Max and Ella Beaton he wasn't all that pleased.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I don't want her here. You shouldn't either," Lex scoffed. He didn't care in the least if he hurt the girl's feelings. She had tried to hurt both Charlie and Andrea several times. He hated her. And she wasn't good from what he remembered from that one drunken night in seventh grade.

Max laughed, but it slurred. Clearly, he was drunk. That didn't stop him, but only made his confidence grow. "Calm down, man. We came to you because there's an awesome party going on over in Brooklyn. Ella suggested we come get you," he explained.

Lex rolled his eyes and sighed in a frustrated fashion. "I can't go to that party, nor do I want to. But since I don't want you there either, stay here and have both my room and your whore. I have better things to do." He grabbed Aurora and his homework.

But before he got out the door, Ella called to him.

"If you're going to see Charlie, tell her to watch her back! I'm going to destroy her for what she did to Belle!" Ella giggled. She was drunk too. Otherwise, she would have never been so stupid.

Lex turned around with the deadliest of looks. "Not that I think you could manage it, but if you or any other of your pathetic friends try and hurt my girlfriend, I'll personally destroy you. And even better, I'll enjoy it," he threatened. Then before her drunken ass could reply, he slammed the door shut.

As he went downstairs he realized he'd have to burn his sheets and maybe invest in a new mattress. He couldn't believe even a drunken Max wanted to risk the STD, but supposed it was his problem. He shook his head and walked out side. His limo wasn't there, but another one pulled up.

The window rolled down to reveal the man from the coffee shop. He remembered his name was Jack or something. Normally, he would have thought that he appeared was strange, but that night found himself too tired to care.

"Need a ride?" Jack asked with a smirk.

Lex hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just going to my girlfriend's house," he explained. Jack had him give the driver instructions. He seemed over pleased with listening, but the teen brushed it off.

The situation was weird so when they pulled up so he got out as fast as possible. "Um—thanks for the ride, I guess," Lex nodded. He had no idea that he just showed Jack Bass where the Bass family now lived. He didn't even know Jack's last name was Bass.

"No, thank you," Jack returned. He winked at him. "You've just helped me more than you know, kid." The window rolled up and the limo drove away.

"Weird," Lex muttered to himself. He hurried inside and did the best he could to push the incident to the back of his mind. He was glad that he lost that business card since now he had no plans on ever giving the guy a call. He just had a bad vibe about him.

**XOXOXOXO**

_**Well Upper East Siders, this has certainly been a gossip worthy week. But who's to say it won't be even greater come the next? If there's one thing I've taught you, it's that one good scandal always deserves another. Wonder who's going down next? I think I'll bet on a Bass… A Daddy Bass that is. You know you love me.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**XOXOXOXO**

A/N: This chapter was fifty-four pages. I hope you guys can forgive any grammar errors and also thought it was good enough to want to leave a review. I put a ton of work into this one.

**XOXOXOXO**

Anonymous Review Replies:

RE: mallygg

I'm very happy that I could make your day with my story. And it is so sweet of you to recommend it to your friends. That made my day that you would like the story enough to want and do that. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

XOXOXOXOXO

RE: BetteMary

I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. It also means so much to hear that you love "Breakfast at the Basses" more than GG right now. Though I do agree that it's JS and SS's fault. I hate what they've done to my beloved GG. So much in fact that it's really making me wonder if I want to watch the show really crash and burn next season.

If you missed A there will be a lot of her in the next chapter ;)

The White Party certainly seems to be a favorite, but that makes me pleased. And yes, B did call Sarah a slut, but it is Blair after all. I love seeing who is siding with whom on terms of Max/Andrea.

Charlie is indeed complicated. Not to mention, that isn't exactly a conversation I think any teenager wants to have with their mother.

Chuck did protect Charlie from Eleanor, but I'm sure B's mom has no problem going behind her son-in-laws back if she really wants something.

Glad you're excited for the next chapter. Can't wait to hear your thoughts in a review. I don't plan on stopping BATB any time soon :) Thanks for the review.

XOXOXOXOXO

RE: Chelsi

Amazing? Well I will certainly take that compliment. Sorry about the separators as you can see on this chapter I changed them. I had to find something new since FF took away the dash-dash. So I was experimenting. Yes, CB are always great, but then again they are CB, LOL. As for when C puts the pieces together about Lex and Charlie, well it won't be pretty when/if he does so. The tattoo indeed defined Charlie and Lex going the extreme, which we've seen they are all about. As for Max he is not in a good place right now, but hopefully it won't last forever. Thank you so much for the review.

XOXOXOXOXO

RE: D

I'm so glad you pointed out the line about Dan finding Chuck's outfits humorous. I love when readers do that because then I know they are appreciating the comic bits I try to throw in :) Thank you so much for pointing out your top scenes and why you enjoyed them. I hope the chapters continue to be your favorite. This review was very appreciated so thank you so much.

XOXOXOXOXO

Once again thank you so much guys! Can't wait to hear from you if I haven't yet on this chapter.

XOXO,

Shelby


	54. The Outsider

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **The Outsider**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied red lip-gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No".

A/N: Make sure to check out the picture stills for this chapter at the site (link on my profile). Thank you for all the reviews and sorry for this chapter taking so long. It's been hard to write Chuck and Blair.

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL! **

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"We look comical. There better not be a photographer around or it will be your favorite appendage that pays the price, Bass," Blair seethed. Her eyes scrutinized the room before she scooted her chair closer to her husband's.

"Don't forget its your favorite appendage as well, Darling," Chuck mused with a cool smirk. He then took a sip of his drink with one hand while the other slinked around Blair's tiny waist.

She scoffed, "I have three children. I can live without for the rest of our years. Maybe I'll even buy a self-help book." She flashed him a bitchy smile.

"Someone should watch her mouth. There are children and elderly about, Mrs. Bass. We wouldn't want page nine to write that someone needs to push a bar of soap past those pretty, little lips of yours," he returned. Then his hand reached up and rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

Blair only pouted in return. For a mother of three she certainly still knew to act like a child. And he loved it.

"Don't be so tense. I know we're in daywear, but this dinner was last minute. The world won't end because Blair Bass wore a sundress in the evening." He nodded towards both of their outfits. Neither had a chance to change when Nate called and invited them.

"Yes, and if Nate were actually on time for once in his life then I could have changed. Honestly, I have to face always-perfect Anne Archibald in this," Blair sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes.

"Well considering she's no longer you future mother-in-law, unless you have something you wish to share with me, get over it. I guarantee she's far too on edge because of Nate's divorce to notice your attire," Chuck concluded. When her lips parted to protest again he shook his head. She glared, but not another word slipped. Or so he thought.

Blair started to speak with her lips pressed together. It was a mumbling sound, but Chuck heard it. His eyebrows rose in slightly annoyed question. "What was that?"

"Nothing," she lied with a cheerful, but very fake smile. He only chuckled and shook his head. And eventually, Blair got over it enough to relax. Her body leaned more into his from the side. Chuck even got in a game of footsy as they waited for their other guests to arrive.

"Sorry we kept you waiting," Nate said as he hurried over to the table. He pulled out his chair for his mother and both of them sat down. His eyes widened when they looked at Chuck. He wanted his friend to know that his mother was acting kind of crazy that night.

"Nate still hasn't learned the rules of traffic after living here all these years. It's so nice to see you though Chuck, Blair," Anne greeted with a nervous laugh. She was used to being nothing less than punctual.

"Well everything in New York is always unpredictable, even here in Manhattan. Really we just got here though. There's no need to fret," Blair assured her with a kind smile. And that did not falter even when her husband kicked her under the table for being such a kiss-ass.

"Well, good. And dear, what a lovely dress you have on," the elder woman complimented. She then picked up her menu.

Blair turned to glare at her husband. However, he paid no attention, but instead nodded across the table to his best friend.

"So Nathaniel, running for office against Michael Worthington? I hear he's quite the opponent," Chuck remarked with raised eyebrows. He knew it was all the Vanderbilt family, but didn't want to be terribly blunt about that in front of Nate's mother.

"Well it's not like I'm running for mayor," Nate replied with a pointed-look at his friend. He picked up his glass of water and just about drained it in one gulp.

Anne's head peaked out from the menu. She beamed with pride. "Nate's grandfather, my father, William decided it's time Nate adds onto our family legacy…which reminds me—Blair, do you think you could help me with selecting a location to have an event for it at?" Her voice and smile were oh-so-polite as she looked across to the brunette.

"Of course. Though you may want to speak with my husband, Anne. He's the one who owns more than half of New York's upscale hotels. I'm sure on of their ballrooms would suit any event just fine," Blair replied with a light laugh. She then set her hand atop of Chuck's and squeezed it.

He smiled thankfully at Blair before he turned to Anne. "You may have your pick of them, Ms. Archibald," Chuck agreed.

"Oh how wonderful, isn't it Nate?" Anne cooed. She touched his arm. Her son nodded with a fake smile. He then cleared his voice at an attempt to change the subject. It worked, but not exactly the way he had wanted it to.

"So Nate, now that the divorce has been publicized is it still moving along?" Blair inquired. She took a sip of her wine and sent him a look that told him she wasn't backing down until given the answers she wanted. If he even thought of taking that Brooklyn Bitch back there would be hell to pay from one angry Mrs. Bass.

"Yes, Blair. Can you not think of more pleasant things to discuss?" Nate said as his jaw clenched. The moment he heard his mother's voice it turned into an unmistaken glare.

"The Vanderbilt family are all working on helping my son's image. A legal battle is never good, especially a domestic one," Anne interjected.

"I completely agree and we need Nate's record to be spic-and-span if he's going to be awarded full custody of the children," Blair replied with a nod of approval.

"Yes, well of course I don't want my grandchildren around that woman. Think if years ago he had only married the girl his father and I wanted him to. Then I could be relaxing in retirement rather than worrying about this, but I suppose we got Andrea and Andrew out of it," Anne laughed awkwardly as she downed the rest of her wine.

Nate quickly motioned to the waiter for another one as he sent Chuck and apologetic look. Blair only shifted uncomfortably in her seat. There was something about their parents that made them never want to let go of what could have been. However, Nate and Blair was a subject the younger generation would all like to finally close the coffin on.

"Oh look, here comes the waiter. Mother, I do hope you know what you're getting," Nate announced. He motioned towards the man who brought a refill of their drinks as well as his pen and pad.

"Sorry for the wait. Are we ready to order?" The man looked around with a huge smile. He even held up his pen eagerly.

"I'll take the Label Rouge Chicken, very light on the salt. My husband will have the Long Island Duck and if I see one sesame seed you won't be getting a tip," Blair ordered with a warning look.

"Of course. No sesame seeds, got it," the man replied in a dry voice. The grand smile had completely disappeared. He turned towards Nate and Anne. "And for you?"

"The Summer Salad, but I want the Elderflower Vinaigrette on the side. No croutons, please," Anne requested and then handed her menu to the man. He nodded and sketched it down.

Nate handed the man his menu and flashed a sympathetic smile. "I'll have the Niman Ranch Strip Loin, just as it is. No need to worry about those sesame seed with me."

"Thank you, sir. I'll have that out soon," the waiter responded and then scurried away.

Blair rolled her eyes. "We've had him before. How he even manages to work anywhere in New York is beyond me," she muttered.

"Well thanks for ordering for me," Chuck added with a sarcastic tone. Nate chuckled under his breath while Anne pretended not to notice.

"I wouldn't have to if you would just listen to the doctor and eat what he tells you to. I know you were eying what Nate ordered. Archibald's arteries are not my problem, but yours are," Blair proclaimed with a stern gaze. She then turned towards the two across from them and grinned as if their little display hadn't ever happened.

"Blair, would you mind accompanying me to the ladies room? I can never find it in these places," Anne requested. "Plus I would just love to hear about how Charlotte, Maxwell, and Ephram are all doing on our way."

"Of course," Blair responded. She then stood, but before she left reached down to kiss Chuck on the lips. "Don't even think about changing your order," she whispered.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Chuck teased as he smirked at her. She pecked him on the lips once more and then carried on with Nate's mother. He waited until the women were out of earshot and then leaned forth across the table.

"I thought you were inviting Jenny. Where is she?" Chuck questioned. He shifted in his seat and adjusted his tie so it didn't dip into his wine glass.

"I did, but then I canceled. You saw my mom. She still wants a time machine so I can go back and marry your wife. My family is not ready to hear that I'm already in a new relationship with Vanessa's ex-best friend," Nate disclosed in a low, frantic voice.

"As fun as it was to hear that bit about you and Blair, you're only now using it as an excuse, Nathaniel. Just admit it. You're afraid they will tell you that you can't date her," Chuck said with a knowing smirk.

"I will not because that is not the reason. I will tell them and my children…when the time is right," Nate retorted in denial. He then polished off his second drink just to avoid any further conversation about it.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"So… You've been running around with me for a while now, Max. Does this mean you're over that half-breed Archibald?" Ella inquired with raised eyebrows. She leaned forth onto his side and her hand traced down his chest.

Max shrugged her off him some and sucked back the rest of his drink. He wished the loud music of the party would have blocked her whiney voice out, but so far nothing seemed to do so. He sighed, realizing she wasn't going to shut up about it, and turned to look her in the eyes.

"I have some advice for you, Beaton. Either learn your place as the type of girl guys see you are or change your image and miss out on all the sex. But the last thing I'll ever do is discuss my _mistake_ of a relationship with someone informally known throughout St. Judes locker room as the _Sperm Dumpster_. Understand?" Max asked with a mocking smile. Several guys around him started to laugh. One even patted him on the shoulder.

Ella's eyes watered, but her expression quickly turned livid. She slapped him clear across the face and screamed. "You are a jerk!" With that she shuffled to her feet and stumbled from the room.

"Bitch," Max muttered under his breath. He got up from the couch with a clear scowl on his face. His hand reached up to touch his burning cheek.

"And here I thought you knew better than to ever be honest with a woman, Bass," Jason Baizen announced with an amused grin. He surprisingly leaned up against the bar next to whom he had previously confirmed an enemy.

"Baizen, just the person I wanted to see," Max replied in a tone that oozed of sarcasm. He then picked up a drink, smelled the contents, and chugged it down.

"Come on, surely we can settle our differences. You know, I'm starting to see that we're more alike than we ever thought. You've come back to the wild life to see that my dear stepbrother no longer wants to live it, but I'm here. We're a perfect match," Jason told him.

"Thanks, but you're not exactly my type. Besides, Lex still lives on the wild side, but only part-time. I can't have him screwing other girls behind my sister's back," the Bass boy defended. He grabbed another drink from behind him and finished it off. No matter how hard he tried lately, he could never be as drunk as he wanted to be.

"Yes, I'm sure you'd much rather have him screwing your sister, right?" The other boy grinned wickedly. He knew that he just pushed some major buttons.

Max wasn't sure what happened. He blinked and all of the sudden he had grabbed Jason by the shirt and yanked him into a tight hold. "Listen here and listen good, Baizen. No one will ever _screw_ my sister, especially Lex. You can use that word all you want for these stupid whores around us, but if I ever hear you claiming Charlie even swiped her V-card then be prepared to have the bar stained with your blood," he threatened.

Jason went unfazed though. He only shook his head and smiled tauntingly. "I might be scared—if that threat were from Andrew Archibald."

Max's face slowly fell, but quickly turned to anger. He gave Jason one more shove and then did a shot. Much to his dismay, when he finished the other boy still stood there as if nothing had happened.

"You know Andrew's here. Right, over there in fact. He isn't looking too good. One of my buddies said he's so messed up he might not even know where he is or who he's talking to," Jason disclosed with mischievous intent.

"And that would interest me because?" Max shrugged his shoulders, seemingly disinterested. He had a feeling he knew what Jason was getting at, but the alcohol was clouding his mind.

"Well if there's one thing that's always made Max Bass relevant other than boozing and womanizing it's his ability to get revenge."

"How so?" Max was starting to like the idea more and more. Every drink made it sound better. After all, Andrew had beat his face in and never even attempted to apologize.

"It's all arithmetic, a simple equation. You have an easily influenced, drunk off his ass Andrew Archibald. Add two girls that are willing to _help_ him outside. Next, we add on the paparazzi waiting behind that door. In the end, everything equals one big dose of revenge. After all, how can a man hold a position in office when he can't even get a hold on his own kids?" Jason explained and as he held up his cup.

"Baizen, I'll never say this again, but for right now—I like the way you think," Max agreed and tapped his cup with the other boy's. He then nodded to the two girls who had been staring at him since he arrived. "Ladies, a moment?"

"Sure, Max," they both giggled in union. The blond and redhead scampered over to him like their life depended on it.

He put his arms around them and turned on the charm. "Now, I'm in need of a favor, but it can't be carried out by just any girls."

"What do you want us to do?" the blond asked in a high-pitched voice. She didn't notice that it actually made Max cringe.

"I want you two to go over there and convince Andrew you're going to take him home. Then once you get him outside, dump him on the corner and he'll be picked up just like the trash. And that leaves all the time in the world for us to have some fun afterwards," he instructed.

"Sounds like a plan," the redhead agreed.

"Make me proud, ladies," Max nodded. He then leaned back to watch as it all got carried out. The girls went over to Andrew and it took a few minutes, but they got him heading to the car.

"Come on," he told Jason. Both boys walked to the window and opened the curtains. The girls took Andrew outside and he fell down in the grass. The photographers went crazy. All the flashes even started to hurt Max's eyes.

"Job well done," Jason congratulated. He gave him a pat on the back and then offered up a blunt. "Shall we celebrate?"

"Sounds like a plan," Max smirked.

_**Whoever created the term an eye for an eye clearly never met Max Bass. While our Golden Boy used his fists to fight, M sought revenge in the form of a double-edged sword. Thou slay one Archibald, thou slay them all.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie set Ephram down on the baby blanket she had spread out in the living room. She then took a seat in front of him on the Charnisay. Her body leaned forward and hands reached out to tend to her _baby_, Aurora. The doll was fast asleep in her carrier.

"Shh," Charlie instructed as she put a finger to her lips. She smiled at her younger brother whom had now crawled over to the carrier. He got on his little knees and looked inside.

"Ooh," Ephram cooed. He smiled at Aurora and then to his older sister. His tiny hand reached inside to gently pat the blanket that Charlie had bundled the doll up in.

"I know. Isn't she gorgeous?" his sister asked though knew better than to expect an answer. Her baby brother was clearly mesmerized with his _niece_. He was whispering to her in the baby language he only previously used with Maddy.

The sound of the elevator dinged in the foyer. Charlie crossed her legs and sat up straighter with a smile. She watched as her boyfriend entered the room. His eyes immediately met hers and he stopped just far enough away to admire the view.

She was doing the exact same thing. Lex looked mega handsome. His black hair was sort of messy and just barely fell over his blue eyes. Plus, for some reason whenever he wore a Pea Coat she found him sexy as hell. Of course, she'd never admit it in those words though. Instead, she went about showing him she took notice in her own way.

"Why are you wearing a Pea Coat? Summer just ended, Sparks," Charlie teased. She shook her head and rolled a set of doe brown eyes.

"Same reason you broke out those stockings of yours, Bass. We're cold blooded creatures," Lex returned with a knowing smirk. He then walked over and sat down on the floor in front of her. It gave him a rather nice view.

"Not in the bedroom," she reminded him in a seductive drawl. Her body leaned forward as his did and he set his hands on top of hers. Both sets rested on her knees.

"Such a dirty mouth and in front of your little brother, I'm shocked." He shook his head and planted a surprised expression on his countenance. It was one hundred percent fake, but that didn't stop her from continuing to play along.

Charlie scoffed, "Please, he's a Bass. No doubt the little guy has already been traumatized by noticing how often our father tries to persuade mommy dearest for a _ride_ in the limo." Her lips then twisted in disgust at the thought.

"Tries? When it comes to your parents I've noticed in matters below the belt your father always succeeds. Face it, Chuck Bass is a legend," Lex refuted just to push her buttons.

"Only to perves like you. To me he's daddy." She smacked his shoulder playfully and then leaned back up to straighten out her posture.

"Yeah, a daddy whose spoiled you rotten," her boyfriend muttered and rolled his eyes.

"Like you haven't?" Charlie questioned. Perfectly sculpted eyebrows rose and ruby lips pursed. Honestly, the boy couldn't deny that when they were younger he did everything from pushing mean kids down on the playground to buying her _**Gone with the Wind**_ Barbie Dolls. He might have been even more responsible than her parents.

"But I had motive. Daddy's little girl is now my baby," Lex informed her as he took hold of her legs. His hands threw her stilettos to the side and he put her feet in his lap. Then he placed a kiss on her knee.

Charlie's annoyed expression relaxed, but she still rolled her eyes again. "Yes, I got the change in ringtone. Which reminds me, do you think your friends would be interested to know you listen to Jesse McCartney?" She flashed him a true, Charlie Bass bitch smirk.

"Do you think your friends would be interested to know you date a boy who listens to Jesse McCartney?" Lex countered with a smirk of his own. She glared and started to pull her legs away, but he held onto them tight. Finally, she gave up on it and instead opened her mouth to yell at him.

"You're such a—"

"No, no siss—ee!" Ephram interjected. He shook his finger at her and then pointed to the carrier that held the two teens _baby_.

Charlie fell silent and sent him an apologetic smile.

"Wow kid, the first boy to actually make Charlie Bass shut up. I'm impressed," Lex laughed. He gave his girlfriend's younger brother a light pat on the back.

Charlie glared at him, but then got on the floor and pulled Ephram into her lap. "Don't listen to him, Ephram. He is trying to turn you against your favorite sister."

"You're his only sister," her boyfriend pointed out.

"According to Ephram not anymore," Charlie retorted. She flashed a look that told him she just won. However, by the look on his face he was completely baffled by what she meant.

"Your parents are still reproducing?" Lex wondered.

"Ewe, god no," she muttered with a cringe for true Drama Queen theatrics.

He was used to it though and didn't even have a reaction. "Then what do you mean?" he furthered.

Charlie slowly smiled at Lex, but then looked down to Ephram. She kissed his head and spoke sweetly to just him.

"Let's show him, Ephram. Who's this?" she asked as her hands pulled the baby carrier closer. She knew her brother wouldn't need to look inside that time. It was obvious how fond he already was of the doll.

"Siss-ee, roar-ee," Ephram told Lex as he pointed inside. His little head even nodded affirmatively.

"If you're in need of translation he said that she is his sister, Rory," Charlie enlightened him as she tried to hold in her giggles. Ephram was so adorable, but also temperamental. Sometimes people would laugh at his cuteness and the baby wouldn't take it so well.

"But she would be his niece," Lex said slowly. He gave her a questioning glance. In response, she only shrugged.

"Yeah, I tried explaining that, but he's pretty stubborn. Plus, once he saw her blue eyes there was no turning back," she explained. Their family had learned rather quickly that anyone Ephram saw with blue eyes he deemed related to him.

Lex started to grin as he parted his lips to respond. But he didn't get the chance. Instead, he felt someone tapping him on the leg. He looked down and then to the side some.

"Pwett-ee," Ephram stated as he pointed to the doll. He wanted to make sure that the older boy knew. After all, it was very _important_.

"That's because she looks like your sister," Charlie cut in. Both boys looked at her. She motioned to herself and then the baby just in case Ephram didn't quite understand.

"No, it's because she has her fathers eyes," Lex challenged with a smirk. He motioned to Aurora's eyes and then his own. Obviously, he should have paid more attention to the referee.

"Na-uh. Mine-uh," Ephram protested with a scowl. He stood up and dramatically pointed to the doll and them his eyes. And just to make sure Lex got it, he bopped the older boy on the head as if to knock some sense into him.

"She technically could have gotten them from my grandfather like Ephram did," Charlie agreed to both amuse her brother and irritate her boyfriend. She couldn't help it. She liked to see Lex Sparks all hot and bothered. If anything it was her parents fault. She obviously got it from them.

"Why is it all the Bass men are so determined to contradict that I'm the father of your child?" Lex inquired with his left eyebrow quirked. He shook his head as if truly puzzled and crossed his arms.

"Bad-uh!" Ephram shouted all of the sudden. He smacked Lex on the head again. The older boy turned towards him and frowned. The baby only glared in response.

Charlie giggled, "Apparently you're bad." She then mouthed _sorry_ and patted her own head when Lex looked her way. He shrugged since it hadn't at all bothered him. Then he turned back to make sure her brother didn't feel ignored.

"Ephram, your sissy loves me. Doesn't that count for anything?" Lex asked in the form of a nice plea. He picked Ephram up and set him in his lap.

"Siss-ee luv meeh moe," Ephram refused and shook his head. He then used Charlie's legs to help him get out of Lex's lap. Once on the ground he crawled back to the carrier and busied himself momentarily with Aurora.

"Tell me again why I'm helping you babysit a child who is likely to try and trip me down the stairs so he can have you all to himself?" Lex asked his girlfriend with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Because my parents are at dinner with some of the Archibald Clan," Charlie answered as she got onto the floor and climbed into his lap. Her hand reached up and pushed the black hair out of his eyes.

"Dorota?" he furthered. His eyes dropped down to focus on her leg. He traced his fingertip along with the pattern of her tights.

"Everyone knows that this particular day of the week is her date night with Vanya," she answered absentmindedly. Her attention was still with his hair. It was so soft and unlike some teen boys he always kept it clean.

His eyes lifted from her legs. "If you ever actually agree to marry me let's make sure we're never so lame we have to schedule a date night," Lex said close to her ear and then kissed her neck. As he intended, that instantly brought her out of her trance-like state.

"I love it when you say sweet things to me in the form of insulting others," Charlie told him in a truly touched voice. She pecked him on the lips and then rested her forehead against his.

"Only for you, Bass," he whispered. Both teens were unaware that someone was once again paying attention and watching them.

Ephram rolled his eyes at the sight. He then looked to Aurora and shook his head with a shrug. The baby doll kept on sleeping, but the real baby didn't notice. He only turned back to see the babysitters making out. Only to Ephram it seemed like Lex was eating his sisters face. He frowned and took something out of his sister's purse. Then he threw it at Lex with all his might. Thankfully, it worked. They pulled apart and Charlie wasn't missing her nose.

"The project," Lex noted. He didn't have to read what was on it to know what it was. It had been on both their minds since they got it, but they did have brief moments of forgetting it.

"We still need to make a decision," Charlie sighed as her face fell some. She then put the card down, climbed out of his lap, and returned to her previous seat. There was no way they'd get around to anything with her in his lap. Well, they would get around to something, but that was the last thing they needed to do.

"Well it's not likely the teacher is going us another extension. How you even got the first one I'll never know," Lex replied and stood up. The subject always made him want to pace. He tried to keep his feet planted firmly to the ground and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Let's just say I convinced her the subject given to me seemed far more real than it would for any other student," she replied. It wasn't much of an explanation, but a real one would include telling details that weren't hers to tell.

"What does that—"

"I want to have the baby, Lex," Charlie interrupted. She then stood up and released a breath she had been holding while she gathered up the guts to say it. Then she watched for the reaction that she knew wasn't going to be good.

He shook his head in frustration. He couldn't believe she was still saying that. They had talked about it quite a bit now, but she never seemed to understand.

"Charlie, you wanted me to treat this project like it was real and I am. So you have to know I could never agree to what you've decided. You're basically asking me to be okay with risking the life of someone I love over a baby that's barely been conceived," Lex stressed as he took a step and stood directly in front of her.

Charlie only backed up though and shook her head. "But if I were really pregnant then I would love the baby the moment I found out it had been conceived. You're asking me to end the life of someone I love instead of taking a risk that could have a good outcome."

"Or a bad one," he reminded her with raised eyebrows.

"Either way it's worth the risk," she told him. There was zero hesitation when she did so. Even if she couldn't make him understand why she wasn't going to back down.

"No, it isn't. You honestly think the bastard child of Georgina Sparks is capable of being a single dad? The kid would be more screwed up than I am. And in turn I'd also ruin Aurora's life as well. She'd probably even blame me for killing her mother when she got older." Lex motioned towards the baby and shook his head in frustration. What was wrong with her? How could she possibly even want to take such a risk? It was her life at stake.

"Yes, I honestly think you would be capable of it if you ever needed to be. And if you're still worried about the affect on our children then know some of the worst parents produce the best children," Charlie said with the upmost confidence. She hoped he wouldn't question it, but be more assured by it.

"And how would you know that?" Lex questioned. He walked up to her again and shook his head. The conversation was getting tense, but he was doing all he could not to yell. That would only end badly. It always did.

She looked away from him and shook her head. He reached his hand out and brought her eyes back to his though.

Charlie sighed, "I just do, okay? We need to have this baby." She bit her bottom lip. His hard expression softened some. She took it as a good sign, until he backed away from her.

He shook his head. "Well I'm sorry Charlie, but I just can't see myself ever agreeing to it," Lex told her in a solemn voice.

"Then I guess it's good in the end it's my body and you can't force me to get an abortion." It slipped past her lips before she could stop it. Once it did though, she shut them tight and couldn't take it back. Her eyes slowly lifted to his.

"Don't make it sound like that. I am not the bad guy in this situation. I'm actually the one who doesn't want to lose you!" Lex shouted as he grabbed hold of her arms. He gave her a light shake, but it only backfired on him.

"No, you just want us to murder our baby!" Charlie screamed back and pushed him away from her.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Fine! You want to make it sound that way? Then yes, I want to get rid of a child who I wouldn't even be able to look at if you died giving birth to it!" Lex yelled as his arms flew in the air.

"Don't say that!" she snapped. Her chestnut eyes filled with reasoning he would never understand. She tried to back away as he came towards her again, but her back hit the wall. He didn't touch her, but shook his head desperately.

"So you'd rather I lie? Of course I'd love them, Charlie, but you can't deny every time I looked into their eyes I'd see you! I'd see you in both our children! And because of that I'd either have to bury myself in work to support them or spend time trying to catch glimpses of their mother in them and let them grow up with memories of a miserable father!" His chest heaved up and down. He waited for her to scream or react with anger in some type of way, but she didn't.

Instead, Charlie's face fell. She looked really hurt. He didn't understand. What he said was the truth. It meant he couldn't be a better person without her by his side. She knew that, but she didn't act like it.

"You don't even know what you just said to me," Charlie breathed. Her eyes fell from his and then she pushed past him. She started towards the stairs.

"Charlie?" Lex called out. Where was she going? They had a fight, but he didn't think she'd want to get away from him.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, but kept her back to him. "I need some time alone," she said in a soft voice. Then she continued up the staircase as fast as she could.

"Wait, don't—"

The door slammed shut. He fell silent and shook his head. Lex didn't understand what was going on with her, what was going on in her mind. It seemed like there was something she wasn't telling him. He figured it had to do with their situation, but couldn't guess what it was if she didn't verbalize it.

"Uh-oh," Ephram said. His mouth formed an 'O' and blue eyes enlarged. He looked up at Lex who sunk down against the wall. The baby quickly went over to him.

"I really hope your first memory isn't this one, kid," Lex sighed and brushed back some of Ephram's hair. He felt bad that they had yelled in front of him. At least Ephram wasn't crying or acting scared though. If anything he seemed… concerned?

The baby climbed into his lap and spared him a sympathetic smile.

"Boo eyes youu," Ephram offered. He pointed to Aurora and Lex. Then he hugged him as much as his tiny arms could. He hoped the hugs worked on good as Lex as they did his mommy.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Nate sighed as he departed from the elevator and into his foyer. His mother had done nothing, but hound him the entire way home. She was so worried about his public image. It drove him close to insane. All he wanted to do was get into his bed, fall asleep, and try to forget about all that went on in his world until the next morning.

"Honey, I'm home. As if anyone else is," Nate called sarcastically. He threw his coat up on the hanger and then dropped his bag down by the door. Only when he looked up, he noticed he actually wasn't alone.

"Hey," Jenny greeted as she stood up from the couch. She rubbed her hands on her dress and forced a smile. By the looks of it she had been waiting a while, but didn't want him to know that.

"Oh Jenny, I didn't know you were coming over. I'm guessing you used the spare key I gave you, right?" Nate asked with a light shrug. He then came over to her and sat down on the red couch. She seemed frozen until he motioned for her to do the same.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to talk to you," she explained. Legs crossed and timid hands set atop of them. She was wearing a black cocktail dress, makeup was done, and her hair had even been dyed again.

"Of course I don't mind. Why are you so dressed up? I hope I didn't make you miss something important," he said. Then he looked forward and reached for the bottle of liquor left there the night before. He poured them each a drink and handed her one.

"Thanks." She took a sip and then put it down. Her eyes connected with his again. "As for while I'm dressed up, well I was planning to go to dinner with you, your mom, Chuck, and Blair. Remember? You called and canceled last minute," Jenny reminded him.

"Yeah, about that. I wanted to explain more so I'm actually glad you're here," Nate replied in a scratchy voice. He cleared his throat and wiped his mouth as he tried to figure what to say. The situation felt awkward and that was an understatement.

"So then explain. You know, since you're so glad you have the chance to do so," she returned. Her eyes narrowed some, but her expression remained calm, curious.

He stared at her for a few moments and then finally sat up. Nate sighed, "I just need more time to prepare my mom. Really, you probably need more time to prepare too. She's on edge right now, my whole family is—"

"Nate, are you ashamed of me? Because it sounds like you're worried I'm not going to be good enough for your family," Jenny interrupted. He looked towards her and she pursed her lips. Her eyes showed that she was slightly hurt, but the rest of her stiffened as if more irked.

"No, of course not," Nate stuttered as he shook his head. When she rolled her eyes, he quickly grabbed onto her arm to stop her from leaving. "Jenny, really it's nothing like that. Look, being with you feels more right than most of my marriage. It's just things aren't as simple as they were back then, I have children now. We both do."

"I know that," she nodded. His hand reached up to touch her cheek. Slowly, she spared him a soft smile. When he leaned in to kiss, she put a hand to his chest. "I just don't like sneaking around," Jenny asserted.

"And we won't have to for much longer. I promise," Nate swore. He then smirked and leaned in again to kiss her. Their lips had just barely touched when they were interrupted.

"It looks like you kept your promise. If you were both in high school I might even send it to Gossip Girl. Everyone knows how much she loves a scandal," Andrea spat. Both adults turned to look at her in shock. She only glared and crossed her arms.

"Andrea, I didn't know you'd be home tonight," Nate replied. He stood up and rubbed his hands on his pants. Jenny quickly did the same. The two shifted awkwardly on their feet. His daughter did not look happy.

"Well don't you sound like parent of the year? Did you even know where I was at all? Or is that Aunt Blair and Uncle Chuck's job now?" his daughter smirked sarcastically.

"That's enough. You know Jenny. Please, show me at least a little respect," her father warned. He spared the blond next to him an apologetic look. But the moment he turned back to the brunette, he realized that move might have made the situation worse.

"Yes, I do know Jenny. I know Jenny as mom's old best friend. However, I don't know the Jenny who kisses my dad in dark living rooms," Andrea retorted. She then looked to Jenny and scrutinized her with sardonic eyes.

"Andrea, your father and I are in a relationship. I'm not trying to take your mothers place. It just sort of happened," Jenny offered in plea. She started to take a step towards the girl, but then stopped.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "From what I've heard this seems to happen with you a lot. If I recall you've tried to maneuver your way in when not only my mom was with him in the past, but also Aunt Blair, Auntie Serena, and probably a few others I don't know about."

"Andrea Gabriela Archibald! I will have no more of this behavior. I can't believe I have to say this, but either apologize or go wait in your room until you're ready to do so. I am the adult and will do what I want without you questioning it," Nate ordered.

"Yeah, that's what you and mom are good at. Hell, you do it so much you don't even realize how it affects your own children. As for the whole going to my room thing, I don't really have the time. I'm sure Aunt Jenny does though," Andrea spat. She then turned around and slammed the door behind her. She heard her father yell for her, but hurried into the elevator. By the time he got there she was already gone.

_**It's been said you can't choose your family, but you can choose your Jenny? Looks like every man in A's life does prefer blondes, even Daddy Archibald.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"We came home a little late, don't you think?" Blair giggled as she leaned against her husband's side. They had circled around the block a few times for _dessert_. Of course after that both wanted _seconds_, perhaps even _thirds. _

"Perhaps, but there's no need to feel contrite about it, Mrs. Bass. I'm sure Alexander and Charlotte handled everything well enough. With Ephram here, I know they didn't resort to any means I would frown upon," Chuck returned with a light smirk. He unlocked their door, but kept his arm hooked around her petite waist.

"More like any means that would cause you to throw Alexander Sparks out the window. Sure, to say you'd frown upon it looks good too," Blair teased with a roll of her doe brown eyes. Her husband chuckled and then pulled her lips onto his. She moaned against his lips as they stumbled into the living room.

"Oooh," Ephram voiced with a grin. His parents immediately broke and turned to look at the baby. He was still on his pallet with his _niece_, Rory, beside him. Both of them had been watching _Snow White_ while they awaited their return.

"Ephram Bass, are you spying on mommy and daddy?" Blair cooed as she rushed towards him. Within moments she swept her son up in her arms and began showering him with kisses. Ephram gladly accepted all of them as he nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"Mama luv," he told her. His little hand patted her heart. Then he turned his gaze to his father. "Dada luv too." His hand outstretched and pointed to Chuck.

"Daddy loves you too, Ephram. So much that he's wondering where your babysitters are," Chuck smiled with clenched teeth. He then looked around until his gaze landed on the staircase. So help him if Charlie and Lex were—

"Okay little man, I think I got the temperature of the milk right this time," Lex called as he entered the room. The moment he looked up he stopped, "Oh, you crazy kids are finally home."

"Very funny, Lex. Where's Charlie?" Blair laughed. She walked over and Ephram reached eagerly for the milk. The older boy handed it to him.

"Tank too," Ephram smiled. Lex returned it, but then looked from Blair to Chuck. Charlie's father eyed him carefully. Ephram didn't understand any of it, but he was happy enough with his milk.

"She um… Charlie and I sort of had an argument. I'm not really sure what upset her. It was over an assignment we got with the pretend marriage and parenting project," Lex explained. He reached his hand behind his back and pulled at his neck.

"Imagine that," Chuck drawled sarcastically. He then sighed and shook his head, "I suppose I'll go and talk to her then."

"Wait Chuck, give Lex a chance. Alexander, I thought the project was going well," Blair interjected. She smiled warmly at Lex as she shifted Ephram to her other hip.

"It was until the teacher gave us a new assignment. Every couple in the class got a note card and on the back of it was a marital problem of some sort that we need to figure out. Well Charlie and I found out ours was that we were going to have another baby," Lex explained. He looked from Blair to Chuck.

"Only it also said that the doctor suspects there is a high possibility that if Charlie has the baby then it could kill her. So I don't want her to have it, but she does. And we got into a fight about it," he finished.

Blair's smile fell from her face. She got very quiet and turned to look at her husband. Chuck was staring at Lex, dead silent, his features had tensed.

"I want to have a private word with Alexander," Chuck said with a small nod at his wife. He then looked to the young man and motioned towards the staircase. "Upstairs, in my study."

"Yes sir, but I really didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I was only being honest that I didn't want to lose her if this situation were real and—" Lex started to ramble in a slight panic.

"I know that. Just follow me," Chuck sighed. He then went to his office without another word. Once inside, he motioned to Lex to close the door. The blue-eyed boy came in and sat down on the opposite side of him.

"Mr. Bass, I know what you said before, but it's because of me taking this project seriously that our fight happened," Lex defended again. He gripped the sides of his chair tightly and bit his bottom lip. He always wanted to stay on Charlie's father's good side, but that seemed a lot harder to do now that he was dating her.

"Despite what would typically comply with popular belief, I didn't bring you up here to chastise you on the altercation that appears to have taken place between you and my daughter tonight," Chuck informed him as he sat down in his own seat.

"Oh, then why did you ask me up here, Mr. Bass?" Lex inquired. He cleared his throat and ran a nervous hand through his black hair.

"To talk about why my daughter was so upset. Before I do though, I want you to know that what I share with you isn't something I would like to be spread around. It has stayed in my family rather well with the exception of a few _mishaps_," Chuck explained. He still recalled the night he spent with Dan Humphrey in that jail cell. He had been much more vulnerable there then usual.

The younger man across from him wasn't any less confused, but nodded in agreement. Lex did want to know why his words had affected Charlie so much. He hated when he fought with her. It meant he was likely to end up drunk or high, causing her to be even further upset with him when she got his pathetic call around two in the morning. So perhaps what her father had to say could help him fix it before he went home.

"Very well then," he nodded. Then he sat up straight in his seat and folded his hands on top of the oak desk. Dark brown eyes connected with icy blue. "Alexander, do you know how my daughter got her middle name?"

"Charlotte Aveline Bass. She told me that you and Mrs. Bass named her after your mother," Lex answered.

"Yes, in a way. Aveline is the Latinate form of the name Evelyn, which was my mother's name. See when Blair suggested we name Charlie after my mother, I was skeptical. I didn't want to jinks my daughter and in turn my wife," Chuck confessed. His eyes wandered away from Lex's and down to his hands.

"What do you mean? Everyone knows Evelyn Bass died in a plane crash," Lex said. He didn't understand how having her grandmother's name could jinks Charlie. It didn't make much sense, but he hoped it would soon.

"That's just what my father and I told everyone." Chuck looked up and his voice lowered. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, but did continue. "My mother, Evelyn Bass didn't die in a plane crash though. She died giving birth to me," he revealed.

Lex didn't know what to say or if he should say anything. He felt his breathing stop for a moment, his heart slow. There never seemed to be a time when he had nothing to say, but it had finally come. So he just stared across at Charlie's father.

He smiled dolefully and nodded. "I know, a lot to take in, right? You can see why it's not exactly something I, or my family, often go into story time about," Chuck said.

Lex pulled at the back of his neck and then shook his head. "Mr. Bass, if I would have known then I—what happened with Charlie she must have—I'm really sorry," he responded.

"There's no need to apologize. You didn't know and I've made peace with it all myself. If I hadn't then I wouldn't have my wife and three children."

"I won't tell anyone," Lex offered. He knew it sounded stupid, but wanted to make sure that Charlie's father heard it.

"I know you won't. However, if you need to discuss it with my daughter then please do. This decision, may it be a school project, is one I want you both to think long and hard about. Because to be honest, I'm not even sure if I could decide myself," Chuck admitted.

"I will. We will," Lex agreed. He nodded and swallowed a large lump in his throat. It made sense, all of it. Charlie wanted to have the baby because if her father's mother hadn't had him—well there wouldn't even be a Charlotte Bass to begin with.

"Now please go and say goodnight to my daughter. I don't need her crying or you going back to Suite 1812 and drowning your sorrows in a bottle of Brandy," Chuck concluded. He stood up, walked over to the door and opened it.

Lex sat there for a few moments and then stood too. He crossed the room at a much slower pace, only to stop in front of Chuck. "I'm not much for Brandy. When I was younger, someone taught me that true men drink Scotch," Lex told him.

Chuck smirked softly and held out his hand.

"Thank you, for everything," Lex told him as he shook it. The older man only nodded in response, but that was all the younger one needed. He left the room and walked down the hallway, feeling Chuck's eyes on his back the entire time.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

As Chuck exited his study, the cell phone in his pocket started to ring. He was about to wonder who the hell would call at such a late hour, but soon realized it was of course business.

"Chuck Bass, this better be good. It's late," he answered with a smirk. He walked to the staircase and leaned onto the railing.

"Mr. Bass, I did not mean to disturb you, but someone made an offer on one of your hotels. Actually, they asked to buy a whole chain for a ridiculously high sum," the man on the other end explained.

Chuck frowned, "Which hotel chain? You know once I buy them it's very rare that I will sell."

"I know that, sir. I would not have called either if the numbers weren't so high. The buyer was very adamant about having the Waldorf Astoria chain." The man's voice was nervous. He knew better than to piss off his boss.

"My wife owns that chain. It was a gift to her a long time ago. There's no way she'd ever give it up or that I'd let her. Tell whoever it is to forget it," Chuck returned in command.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry for disturbing—"

Chuck hung up the phone before the man could finish. He put it back in his pocket and didn't give the conversation another thought. There was no need. People gave him offers all the time.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie was sitting on her bed when she heard someone open the door. She looked up to see Lex. She had calmed down since their fight. Her mother had spoken with her about what happened. She told Charlie that her father took Lex in his study to talk.

"Did he tell you?" Charlie asked as she stood up from her bed. Her boyfriend nodded and mouthed the word yes. He stopped in front of her. Their eyes did not yet meet though. "I'm sorry for our fight. It's just kind of a sensitive subject in the Bass home."

"I understand that now. And I'm sorry too. I wouldn't have said some of the things I did if I had known before," Lex returned. His blue eyes rose to hers and he stepped closer.

"I know. I would have told you, but it's not my place to tell." She reached her arms up around his neck as his hands set on her waist. They were silent for a while and then he nodded.

"I told your father I was coming to say goodnight, but I have something else I need to say to you. After hearing what I did, my mind's made up on the decision I've come to regarding our assignment," Lex told her.

"And what decision have you come to?" Charlie furthered. She spoke steadily, carefully.

"That if you want to have the baby then I will stand behind you one hundred percent," Lex answered. The idea still scared the hell out of him, but he loved her too much to ever come to any other conclusion.

"I must admit I thought that after my dad told you about his mother you wouldn't change your mind, but only be further stuck on your previous decision," she admitted.

"How could I? If your dad's father would have kept his mother from having him, I wouldn't have you, Charlie," Lex revealed.

"Thank you," Charlie whispered. She smiled with glossy eyes and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He of course accepted. And out of all their kisses they both knew it was one they that would stick out among the rest.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair closed the door to Ephram's nursery and entered her own. She shut it as softly as possible in case her husband was asleep. Tonight had probably been rougher than usual for him, speaking with Lex about his mother. He had made peace with it, but it wasn't something that would be forgotten in time. She sighed thoughtfully and turned around.

"Hello beautiful," Chuck greeted. He sat on the bed, under the covers, and already in his pajamas. He had left just enough room on his side for her to climb in, the covers pulled back for her.

"I see you've been waiting for me," Blair smiled. She crossed the room to the bed, kicking off her slippers before climbing in. Instantly, he enveloped her in his arms. She nuzzled her cheek into his chest.

"You'll be pleased to know our daughter and her boyfriend have settled their dispute. Alexander returned to Suite 1812 and Charlie to her own bedroom," he reported. His hand lifted to gently stroke her bare arm.

"And it couldn't have happened without her father, my husband, the amazing Chuck Bass stepping in and—well you know what you did. Are you okay?" she asked. She turned on her back and looked up into his eyes with concern.

He nodded, "Yes, or I will be after lying here with you for a few hours." He gently tenderly kissed her lips as his hand tipped her cheek. When they broke, their foreheads rested against each other. They both smiled.

"I just want to make sure after talking to Lex about it—I mean the only other person besides Nate, me and family members you've revealed it to is Dan. And we both know that didn't go too well. I know we're older, but that doesn't mean you have to be perfectly fine about it," Blair assured him.

"I know, but Alexander Sparks is far from being a Dan Humphrey. I would be lying if I said I don't see some of myself in the kid," he admitted. His wife nodded, her gaze never breaking from his.

"How did he take the news?" she inquired.

"As well as you can expect someone to take it. I'm glad I did it. He needed to understand what was going through Charlie's mind or their argument could have never mended," Chuck responded with a sigh.

"Wow, Chuck Bass actually playing cupid for his daughter and the spawn of Georgina Sparks," Blair teased lightly. The tiredness in her voice was evident, but she refused to go to sleep until she was satisfied that he was fine.

"Try and not drag it out or I may have to kick myself in the ass tomorrow morning," he chuckled. His eyes watched her hand trickle up his chest and undo the buttons. Fingertips raked through his dark chest hair. "I love it when you do that."

"I know," she acknowledged. "Do you want to fool around, Mr. Bass? I could make a solemn evening into a sexy one…"

"I have no doubt in my mind that you are more than capable to do that, Mrs. Bass," Chuck smirked. He set his hand atop of hers.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, reading him like a book. "But? I know there's going to be one. So just let me down easy."

He placed a gentle kiss below her ear and nuzzled her neck with his nose. "I just want to feel you in my arms tonight. Let my hands wander, touch. It soothes me," Chuck revealed in a sensual whisper.

"Of course. You have complete control," Blair returned as she shivered in delight. She parted her legs just slightly so that when he wanted access he could have it. Then she settled herself into their luxurious bed and closed and watched him.

"I love you," he promised, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder. He then rested his chin where he had placed the peck and allowed his hand to drift down her silhouette. It edged up the bottom of her silk nightgown until it turned to nothing more than a strap of material.

"That feels so good," she moaned. One of his hand traced circles on her flat stomach as the other did the same, but on her inner thighs.

"I know what you like, but then again," Chuck laughed breathlessly, "there isn't much my hands do that you don't enjoy."

It was hard to do, but she managed to roll her eyes. "You forget, it displeases me when you smack my bottom in public. I only prefer to be spanked in private," Blair returned. She knew it would turn him on, well more than he already was.

"That isn't true. You hold a great passion for being spanked in public, but only refuse to admit it. Allow me to demonstrate tomorrow and then I'll slip my hand down your skirt and prove it," he suggested.

She started to shake her head, but he stopped her. His lips captured hers and while distracted he pulled her body onto his. She felt his legs wrap around and trap her too him. It was a prison she quite enjoyed though.

"I'm going to spank you now, Blair," Chuck smirked when they broke apart. He reached his hand around to her bottom and first squeezed it.

"Chuck!" Blair squealed. She jumped some, but he kept her tightly held to him. Then she felt his hand smack against her bottom. The slap seemed to echo around the room. She pouted her ruby lips.

"Oh come on, it didn't hurt that much," he chuckled. She turned her cheek to him, but he only started to suck on her neck. Finally, he felt her body relax and melt onto his. So he pulled the covers over their heads and removed her strap of a nightgown completely.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie's eyes fluttered open and she frowned. Her room was pitch black and it wasn't morning. She glanced over at her clock. Well it was morning, but nowhere near a decent hour to wakeup. She was about to try and go back to sleep when a loud noise made her jump.

"What the hell was that?" Charlie whispered to herself. She slowly got out of bed and glanced outside her door. No one was in the hallway. It obviously wasn't her little brother and her parents appeared to still be fast asleep in their room.

"Hello…" a familiar, but drunken voice called from downstairs.

"Max?" Charlie wondered. She tiptoed down the staircase and towards the foyer. Another bang sounded, so she hurried it up. "Max, what are you doing?" she questioned.

Her brother stood by the front door, next to a decorative table. He was staring down at a broken vase. There was an amused, but confused smirk on his face. He finally seemed to register her voice though and looked up.

"Mom and dad are going to kill you. That was a gift from grandma Eleanor do you know how commando she's going to go when she asks where it is and they make you explain—uh never mind," Charlie sighed. She shook her head and walked over to him.

"You talk too much," Max complained. He then held out his hand in front of her. It covered his view of her and he chuckled. "There, now you're gone," he slurred.

"No, you're just drunk off your ass," she muttered. Her eyes looked from him to the shards of glass on the floor. If she cleaned it up her parents might not notice for a little while, but eventually would. However, if she left it then it could increase their anger.

"Sis, do you _love_ me?" her brother interrupted. His arms came around her small form and he leaned against her. His alcohol tainted breath filtered into her mahogany curls.

She rolled her eyes. "Considering we shared a womb together I don't think there was much of a choice not to," Charlie said so more to herself than him. She then tried to get him off of her, but he wasn't budging. "Max, I'm trying to help you. Get off."

"I don't want to. I'm ti—tired of standing. Ca-Carry me to bed," Max stuttered. He then started to laugh louder than needed. "You're too small to carry me to bed, silly. I'll carry you."

"Don't you dare—Max, stop it!" Charlie shouted in a whisper. He only picked her up though bridal style and started towards the stairs. She beat her tiny fists on his chest and even tried pulling his hair, but he was apparently too intoxicated to feel pain.

"See this is just like when we were little babies, Char-lee. You were so—so small," he snickered. They entered her room and he threw her on the bed.

She got up immediately though. "One, this is my room and two—"

"Stop talking!" Max shouted and put a hand over her mouth. She glared at him, but he smiled proudly. "You—you have to hide me here, sister. That way And-Andrew can't find me and beat me up again." He reached a hand out and tickled her face, but she slapped it away.

"Why would Andrew want to beat you up again?" Charlie furthered as calmly as she could. Her hands guided him to the bed and she made him sit down. He reached out to put a hand on her mouth again, but she grabbed both of his and held them tight.

"I was bad, Charlie," Max admitted. His eyes fell in shame and lips transformed to a pout that almost matched that of hers and her mother's.

She sighed and brushed some of his hair out of his face. "I'm sure you weren't too terrible for Bass standards, bro. Tell me what you did and maybe I can make it all better," his sister told him. Charlie knew how to handle Max when he was drunk. She had learned it down to a science in their preteen years, aka the years when Lex and him started being Class A Bad Boys.

He looked around anxiously as if someone else were hiding in the room. Then he grabbed onto both of her shoulders and leaned forward. "I got him in trouble with the men taking the—the pictures," Max whispered.

Charlie's face fell immediately. The first thing she wondered was if someone put him up to it when he was drunk or if Max had solely sought revenge on Andrew. It mattered because if he had an accomplice it could come out, but if he didn't then it didn't have to. She knew she wouldn't get much more information with him in such an inebriated state though. So she put on an assuring smile and their foreheads touched.

"I'll take it to the grave, Max. No worries," Charlie swore. She meant it too. Sure it was something Andrea would have wanted to know, but she was already upset with Max. And clearly he was messed up. Further bad vibes between her best friend and brother would just put everyone in worse condition.

"Th—thanks, siss-ee," Max slurred. He then fell back on her bed and smiled, kicking off his shoes. He chuckled to himself again and nuzzled his cheek against her white, fur blanket.

"Yeah, no problem," Charlie sighed. She knew even trying to get him to go to his own room would be impossible. It would also likely wakeup her parents, or Ephram, which would in turn wakeup their parents then. So she just made do with what she had.

"And do-don't worry because I—I told Jason you weren't a slut," Max furthered. He then started to close his eyes, only to be shook by his sister. He opened them and scowled. Not much was making sense to him that night.

"What do you mean? Why was Jason saying I was a slut?" Charlie hounded. She couldn't help it. Anything with Jason Baizen was bad news. She also figured he was the one who had been with Max that night. See, it proved he caused trouble wherever the boy roamed.

"He—he thinks you been with a boy like Lex, but I told him nu—uh." He shook his finger in her face and laughed drunkenly again.

She bit her bottom lip and her eyes flickered away from his. Max frowned at this and grabbed hold of her face roughly. "Wh—why you doing that?" he seethed.

"I'm not doing anything. Calm down," Charlie retorted. She forced his hand off of her cheek and then rubbed it with her own. She didn't expect him to grab hold of the back of her neck though and pull her down.

"Don't sleep with Lex. I don't want boys like me hur—hurting you like—like I did Andrea," Max revealed in a low, livid voice.

Her frown instantly disappeared as she realized what he meant. She helped his hand off of her neck and nodded slowly. "Okay, Max. But you don't have to worry about me. I just want you to take care of yourself," Charlie breathed.

"Lost cause," Max sighed as he shook his head solemnly. His sister made him stop though. He looked up into her eyes as she held his face still.

"No, you're not," Charlie refused. She then fixed his hair again and spared a soft smile.

"Never, Max. If you're a lost cause then I am too because you're my other half." He didn't respond, but pulled her into a hug like they hadn't had since they were little. She hugged him back and then lied down beside him on the bed. She waited until she was sure he was asleep and then drifted into slumber herself.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Ephram was following a pattern on the carpet. It wove in and out, around and around. He couldn't look away, but only continue around the corner. But then something made him lose focus. The baby bumped head on into something. _

"_Owe," he complained. Ephram pushed himself into a sitting position and looked up with a scowl. He saw __**the bad man**__. _

"_You look lost," the older man stated with a dark chuckle. It was just like before, but different. The room was darker and the man was scarier. _

"_You na dada!" Ephram shouted. He pointed a finger at him and shook his head. _

_Jack Bass nodded with a smirk, "I'm glad we agree on that, kid. Although, I must admit, I wouldn't mind being dada if I could have your mama." _

"_No, my mama!" the baby protested. He then noticed the photograph the man had before in his hands. He remembered that last time he wouldn't give it to Ephram. "Mine!" _

"_No, not yours. Mama is mine now. See," Jack told him. _

_Ephram started to cry when he put the photo in his pocket. "Mama…mama….mama…" he sobbed. But then he stopped. He saw his mother walking towards him. He smiled, "Mama hole—hole!" _

_Blair put out her arms as if to pick up her son, but then instead went directly to the mean man. Ephram's eyes widened. _

"_NO BAD! MAMA! MAMA!" Ephram screamed frantically. But the bad man took her away. And Ephram was alone. He opened his mouth to scream…_

Ephram's blue eyes opened. They were filled with tears, but he saw the blurry outline of his father above him. He just continued to cry for his mother. Where was she? Did the awful man get her? He didn't understand. All he knew was that he was very scared.

"Ephram, it's okay. Don't cry. Your daddy is here. He'll take you to your mommy," Chuck soothed. He reached in and gently lifted his baby from the crib. He wasn't sure why Ephram was having nightmares, but clearly he was.

"Mama…I wanna mama," Ephram carried on. He grasped tightly onto his father's chest hair as his tiny body trembled.

Chuck hurried out of the nursery and back into his bedroom. His wife already sat up in the bed. She had her arms out. The moment she came into their baby boy's vision he screamed and reached even more frantically for her than before.

"MAMA!" Ephram demanded.

"Oh my poor baby. It's okay. Your mother is here. Don't cry, please," Blair whispered frantically. She looked at Chuck and they both exchanged the same worried, but questioning look. Ephram held onto her like his life depended on it.

"Oh mama no…" Ephram wailed. His cries finally did start to slow though as she held him tighter and whispered sweet, soothing words into his ears.

"I think he had a nightmare, but I'm not sure why. He hasn't seen any scary movies or—what do babies even have nightmares about?" Chuck asked breathlessly. His heart started to slow as he sat down in the bed next to his wife.

"I don't know, but I really hope it doesn't happen again. I've never seen him like this, Chuck. He was shaking when you first gave him to me," Blair informed him. She could feel Ephram starting to fall asleep, but there was no way she'd put him back in his crib that night.

Chuck shook his head and rested further into his pillows. He reached a hand out to stroke his son's back. "What did we do when the twins had nightmares? I remember it going away after only a week," he recalled.

"Well Charlie had one, or at least we thought she did, first. So she would wakeup crying and that would upset Max so he would start too. Eventually, I remember I put him in her crib one night to go and get something and they both stopped crying. So whenever it happened I would just let them sleep in the same crib," Blair explained.

"Well we can't do that with Ephram unless you're up for making another baby," Chuck sighed. When she gave him a no-way-look he quickly spoke again. "Hopefully, it will just stop. I mean it's not like he's living in a broken home. It just has to be something that upset him more than we realized," he reasoned.

"I hope you're right," his wife returned. She then leaned over and put the baby in between them. Chuck pulled the covers up on Ephram just enough.

"Everything will be alright," Chuck whispered to his youngest son. After all, it had to be. Right?

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie stood outside of Prada with arms crossed and ruby lips pursed. She felt like she had been stood up, but by her best friend. They had agreed to meet almost a half hour ago. Now Andrea had already missed Chanel and Gucci. It was a fashion crime.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know that I was supposed to be here like forever ago, but my hair appointment ran late," Andrea called as she ran up behind her friend. Immediately she wished she hadn't worn heels. Charlie had her back to her, but she was in flats. So basically she towered over her yet again.

"Don't apologize to me, Archibald. It's the saleswomen you missed that won't get their daily commission," Charlie sighed in irritation. She rolled her eyes and slowly turned around to face her friend. The moment she did though, her mouth fell open.

"What is it?" Andrea frowned in confusion. She ran a hand through her hair and shrugged. "Do I have something on my face?"

"More like blond dye in your hair! You've gone from Audrey to Eddie in one afternoon and didn't think it would be something you might want to share with your best friend?" Charlie declared. Her eyebrows rose and eyes widened to signify what a big deal she deemed it.

Andrea giggled, "Do you like it? I thought it was time for a change. Plus, it sort of goes with cleansing everything that is my mother from my life, perhaps even my father after last night." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and then started down the sidewalk.

The brunette hurried along to catch up with her. She shook her head, but then stopped. Was it possible Charlie Bass was at a loss for what to say? Of course not.

"It isn't a matter of whether I like it or not, but that you shouldn't dictate your actions according to Vanessa and Nathaniel," Charlie returned as she crossed her arms. Both girls slowed to check out a window display.

"Ugh don't even mention their names. I'm starting to wish I could just become Andrea Vanderbilt. And if it weren't for my grandmother Anne's decision to support my father then perhaps I'd give it a try," Andrea muttered. Both her and Charlie walked inside Dior's new corner shop, but their conversation didn't miss a beat.

Charlie scoffed, "Please, legal separation from one's parents is for dried up child stars like Macaulay Culkin. Here on the Upper East Side bloodlines rule our bank accounts and while it does pay to have me as your best friend, Ivies would so frown upon it." She sighed as her fingertips grazed over a gorgeous display of sunglasses.

"Whatever," Andrea shrugged. She then jumped some. "Ooh… How do these look?" She brought up a pair of huge Dior sunglasses to her face. The blond slipped them on and posed for her friend.

"Like they belong on an anorexic Nicole Richie back in 2009," the brunette responded. Her friend took them off and playfully stuck her tongue out.

"Well I am blond now," she sighed. Andrea put the sunglasses back and then started across the store with her friend. She stopped and watched as Charlie picked up a dress and held it to her body in the floor length mirror.

"But I don't feel the need to stuff a cheeseburger down your throat. And you're not going for that hobo meets hippie look," Charlie responded absent-mindedly. Mentally she was debating if she was too short for the dress or not.

"Are you calling me fat?" Andrea frowned with a slight pout. However, her friend immediately forgot about the dress and turned towards her.

"God no, do you know how badly I would kill for you legs?" she stressed. Charlie nodded towards them and then her own. Such an assumption was downright ridiculous.

"Why so you could tower over girls like you who weight eighty pounds?" Andrea muttered with a roll of her eyes. She started to select a dress, but then put it back. She was way too tall for it. Her best friend came up next to her and put the one she had examined back as well.

"We've been over this. I'm not that light," Charlie reminded her. She turned to give Andrea a pointed look, hands on her hips. Her friend only snorted a sarcastic laugh though and nodded.

"I've seen Lex lift you with one arm before, Charlie," Andrea said. She then hooked her arm around Charlie's shoulder as she led her back outside to the street.

Charlie smirked in true Bass fashion as she stared forward. "That's not the only thing he can lift me with…"

"Ugh! My ears!" Andrea cried. She released the petite brunette and moved away some.

"I can't help it if he inspires my inner Bass to come out. Innuendos and implications are as much a part of me as headbands and bitchiness," Charlie informed her with a light shrug. She ran a hand through her curls and giggled.

"Don't forget your recent development of ninety-percent carnal knowledge," Andrea added though her face twisted in disgust.

"Lex and I have calmed down some. We were in our honeymoon stage," the brunette defended with a pout. The moment she turned forward again though she couldn't help, but let the smile creep back up at the thought of her beloved boyfriend.

"Oh B.S. I have to practically memorize your resting in between time to get a hold of you when in Suite 1812 or anywhere else for that matter," Andrea called out. She rolled her eyes and playfully shoved her friend from the side.

"Not so loud. My father has spies everywhere," Charlie whispered intensely. She grabbed hold of her friend and looked around to make sure no one had heard, well no one who could tell her father.

"If only mine cared as much," Andrea mumbled. She then realized her friend had heard her. Charlie kept hold of her arms, but her expression softened.

She nodded, "Don't shoot me for saying this, but we both know he does."

Andrea leaned closer and shook her head. "Correction, he did. But the moment he chose Courtney Love over me he might as well have booked a ticket to Paris and joined my mother in _I've forgotten How to be a Parent Land." _Her voice rang with bitterness as she made air quotations with her hands.

Momentarily distracted, Charlie smirked, "Courtney Love, that's a good one. Remind me to tell my mom about it."

"With pleasure," Andrea proclaimed more dramatic than needed. She then started to walk again, knowing the other girl would follow. And she did.

Charlie nodded and then turned slowly to look at the blond. "But back on topic. Are we sure this doesn't have to do more with the men in your life and girls that go by the last name of Humphrey?" she asked carefully.

Andrea scoffed, "As if. Jenny's last name is irrelevant. The point is it's weird and shouldn't happen. She was my mother's best friend for crying out loud. And no that does not mean I'm standing up for my mother by any means, but only trying to prove my point." She quickly turned to point a finger at Charlie as if she had read her friend's mind.

"And what exactly is your point?" Charlie's voice seemed to get quieter as the conversation went on. It was obvious Andrea was ready to snap, if she hadn't already that was.

"That there isn't room for Jenny Humphrey in my family!" Andrea shouted. Her fists clenched and she stomped her foot on the ground. She didn't notice those around them who had turned to look at her.

Charlie scowled at some guy with a goatee who actually stopped to frown at them. "What are you looking at? Go find a coffee shop to sulk in." She motioned him away.

"Look, let's just talk about something else," Andrea sighed. Charlie looked like she wasn't ready to end the conversation at first, but after a few moments of Andrea begging her too with her eyes—the brunette gave in. She nodded and started to walk again.

Then Charlie jumped in excitement. "Like how attractive Lex would look in that Armani leather jacket." She hurried over to the window and gazed with admiration.

"Anything other than pastel bowties is fine with me," Andrea said under her breath.

"See I knew you'd one day appreciate my boyfriend's dark side," Charlie smiled. She of course had heard it. Nothing got by her.

"Sure, lets go with that," Andrea laughed as she lost Charlie's mind to thoughts of Alexander Sparks dressed in Armani.

_**Spotted: Andrea Archibald sporting golden locks. Well you know what they say Upper East Siders, if you can't beat them join them. Guess we'll all have to wait for the next Queen C takedown to see some real action. **_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair walked into the top floor of Bass Industries, aka where her husband's office was located. She smiled pleasantly at the secretary, but went right on through. Anyone who worked there had learned long ago that nothing was more important than business concerning Mrs. Bass.

"Mrs. Bass, we have been expecting you. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you," the teenage, MALE intern greeted immediately. He trailed behind her like a lost puppy. They often did.

"Actually Archie, there is. First, take my purse and have it checked. Then tell the secretary that during Mr. Bass's lunch hour only the upmost important phone calls are to go through. And if you can handle that, get me a double latte espresso, one cream, and no sugar," Blair ordered. She dropped the purse in his direction and walked right on past him.

Chuck was by the window looking flustered. He turned and sent her the best half-smile he cold manage. The office wasn't in too bad of shape with him gone so much, but there was an awful lot to do when he did return.

Both parted their lips to speak, but the phone on his desk rang.

"Don't take another step," Blair sighed with a roll of her eyes. She sauntered over to the desk and picked up the telephone.

"Good morning. Bass Industries, CEO office of Chuck Bass. Blair Bass speaking. How may I help you?" She may have been annoyed with the interruption, but her voice didn't hint it at all. A fake smile even plastered on her face as if the person on the other end stood in the room.

"Mrs. Bass, this is Albert Preston with NASDAQ. I'm calling in request of your annual quote. Is it possible at all that I could speak with Mr. Bass on account of its absence," the man on the other end requested.

"Unfortunately my husband is very tied up in meetings and completely unavailable, but there shouldn't be a problem with your receiving of Bass Industries annual quote. I personally faxed, emailed, mailed, and left messages my phone more than weeks ago. Someone in your office must have made a mistake. If you need it again then you'll have to call the main phone and be directed by operator," Blair responded. She sent Chuck a piqued look, but he only chuckled silently.

The man on the other end started to drone on, but it was rather hard to concentrate. Her husband made his way across the room and hands came around her from behind. He pulled her close, lips on her neck. There was a lot of loving on her for such a business atmosphere.

"I apologize for you inconvenience again, Mr. Preston, but—" Blair stopped mid-sentence when Chuck squeezed her bottom. She tried to shrug him off, but it wouldn't work.

"Mrs. Bass? Are you still there?" Albert questioned in confusion.

She cleared her throat and laughed nervously. "Of course. As I was saying, you'll need to call the main phone. We no longer have record of it in our main office. Goodbye." She hung up before the man could say another word.

"Very convincing, Mrs. Bass. I should have studied more from you on how to directly lie to someone," Chuck teased.

"I wasn't lying, but you seemed intent on making it seem that way!" Blair snapped as she whipped around. Red lips pursed and chestnut colored eyes narrowed. She pointed a finger into his chest. "Don't you ever try to feel me up during such an important phone call again. It's high unprofessional."

He smirked, "I believe that I qualified to decide what is consequential for _my_ cooperation and what isn't. Although I do appreciate the help…" Eyes dropped to admire her figure. "Especially when you decide to wear such a delectable, tight, red skirt. No wonder I was drawn to you like a magnet."

"Hmm… like that that's something new. You've been claiming some inescapable attraction since we were in high school. I believe your exact words went along the lines of it's _inevitable_," Blair returned with a bitchy grin.

It didn't faze him at all though. Instead, Chuck only pulled her front against his and kissed her chin. "No longer just inevitable, but purposeful. We've simply traded escalating on the high school monarch latter to conquering the Bass Empire. Still though, I only prefer you to wear a crown," he informed her.

"Blair Waldorf, now Bass isn't anyone without her headband," she agreed. Then with a simple shrug, "But enough about accessories. I anticipate you are in dire need of a make out session with your gorgeous wife before it is back to work." Her hands slipped up to hook around his neck and lips puckered.

"I'm astonished I lasted this long today without one," he returned and moved in to push his lips onto hers. In sync, his hands begin to roam, even attempting to slip up and into her tucked in, chocolate colored top.

Blair shook her head and caught hold of his hands. Her lips slipped off his mouth to whisper in his ear. "I do not believe I've been employed for such a task, Mr. Bass. One should be careful not to have a sexual harassment lawsuit on his hands…"

"Something tells me a certain _artisan_ of mine isn't willing to risk her children's college tuition money." Chuck winked at her and pushed her bottom up onto the desk. She squealed in delight and legs spread open just enough for him to stand in between. He dove right in to try and get a hickey started on her neck. She would probably kill him later, but it'd be worth it.

She pulled back to playfully pout. "Oh Mr. Bass, I'll do anything for my children. Treat me like you would a new hotel," Blair pleaded.

He smirked and shook his head. "Of course, Blair. Let me show you how it's done," he replied huskily. His hands then roamed up her back, to slide over her shoulders, and flow down her front.

"First, I must make sure all is intact. I wouldn't want something too used or damaged," Chuck started. He cupped each of her breasts through her shirt and acted as if to actually estimate their size.

"I think you'll see my previous possessor took very good care of me," Blair breathed. She pushed up against him so he would drop her breasts and instead cup her bottom. It would look far less naughty if someone were to interrupt them.

"All seems in order. Looks like it's time to buy and cash in on the _benefits_," he finalized. Chuck yanked her tightly against him and licked the shell of her ear.

She released a length, sensual moan and eyes rolled back in her head. "So—so soon? Don't you think you're being a tad too hasty?" she managed. As each second passed it was more difficult to maintain her composure.

"I'm a man who knows what he wants. Can't let the opportunity pass me by," Chuck smirked. He then unbuttoned her top and started to kiss down her neck, over her bra, and all over her flat stomach.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" Blair giggled, called to attention. She fisted his dark brown hair and leaned forward. Eyes watched the door like a hawk.

"Not stopping this, that's for sure," he breathed. His hands bunched up her skirt and he got between her legs.

Her eyes widened. "Okay, I know we agreed to do lunch, but I didn't mean me," his wife stressed. She tried to push his head away, but he was under her skirt now.

"Consider it my pre-dessert then," Chuck offered. When she tried to clasp her legs together her growled in aggravation. "If you're worried about my staff, then get down behind the desk, Blair."

She scoffed, "I am not going to—Hey!"

Chuck pulled her down on the floor with him. Her back hit the plush carpet and he was over her body in seconds. "Finally. Now away with those infuriating clothes you deem necessary," he ordered.

"No—oh… maybe just a few." Blair gave in and finally smiled. She helped him throw the top over her head and started to edge down her skirt. Hands went over her head and she held onto the bottom of the desk.

"See, I knew you would eventually warm to my charms," Chuck smirked. He just about had the zipper on her skirt finished when the sound of a door opening filled the room. The couple on the floor froze.

"Mrs. Bass?" Archie the intern called as he entered the room.

Blair turned to her husband and hit him on the chest. She wanted him to say something, anything. Why was he being so quiet? The boy wasn't going to go away.

Chuck shook his head. The boy was bound to go away…

They both looked to see a pair of feet in their vision.

"Oh, there you are. Hi there," Archie smiled down at them. He blushed and was about to flee, but then stopped. He waved particularly at Blair, in her red lacey bra.

"Hello Archie…" Blair drawled. She smiled at him awkwardly, but he didn't seem to get the hint. And then her husband snapped.

"Get out, you little prepubescent coffee runner!" Chuck shouted. He hovered over his wife more and glared at the boy.

Archie started to walk away, but then stopped. He beamed like a kid on Christmas as he nodded for one, final note. "Of course, but can I just say best internship ever."

"NOW!" Chuck boomed. His face started to turn red and blood pumped. The only thing that even began to calm him was the sound of the door closing.

Blair fell down on her back again and giggled, "You lose more interns that way."

"Mine," he stated simply and went in for her neck. The kissing and sucking returned as if they never stopped. Only it felt far more territorial than before the intrusion.

Blair sighed happily, "It's good to be Mrs. Bass."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Everything is set, Mr. Bass. Welcome to the board. We are very happy to have you on," Mr. Williams told him with a genuine smile. He stood and stretched out his hand to seal the employment of the newest, but highly esteemed member.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Williams. I am certain that I will be more than happy here," Jack Bass replied with a cool smirk. He shook the older man's hand and then returned it and his other to his pockets.

"Well I would say so after how much you impressed the other board members today. They were worried when such a good majority of our shares had been sold, but now seem confident with your arrival," the elder man explained.

"Yes, you have an excellent group here. Tell me though. Was someone missing? I noticed the count didn't come up right during introductions," Jack inquired with a phony puzzled expression. He followed the man out of his office, but kept at his side.

"Oh yes. One of our top partners, Blair Bass, is on maternity leave," Mr. Williams answered. He then pointed to Jack with raised eyebrows. "Wait, is there any relation there?"

Jack smirked, "She's the wife of my nephew, actually. However, they don't yet know I'm in town. I plan to surprise them. So if you could keep it between us for now?"

Mr. Williams chuckled, "Of course. When you do see them tell Blair I hope all is well." He patted him on the back and nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me I must me on my way to another meeting. See you soon, Jack."

"You and someone of far more delectable importance," Jack murmured once the old man was out of earshot. He then smiled at a group of passing women before slipping into a certain someone's office.

The shiny gold plate outside read: _Blair Bass_

He noticed the room still smelled like her old perfume, even in her absence. Fingertips brushed along everything on his way to her desk. It was decorated beautifully, kept perfect of course.

"Let's see what you have on your desk, Blair," he said to a picture of her on the wall. Jack sat down in her desk chair and examined the items set up on the wood.

There were numerous pictures of recognizable faces.

"Young Maxwell, little Ephram, and a nicely grown Charlotte," Jack noted. He lifted the frame of Blair's daughter. She looked exactly like her mother. The mahogany colored curls, ruby lips, porcelain skin, and even her purple Constance uniform (complete with headband and tights) was a blast from the past.

He sighed and set it back down, "Alas, I must aim for less incestual targets. I'm afraid your father would be a problem. Besides, it's much more fun to have a woman of experience." His hand drifted from the teen's frame to one of Blair and Chuck.

Jack's teeth clenched and eyes narrowed. "That just won't do though."

He shook his head and brought a picture from his coat. It was of Ephram and Blair in Central, on the swings. He placed it neatly in front of Chuck and Blair's wedding picture.

"Perfect," Jack smirked.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Hey kid, you can't smoke that in here!" the city bus driver shouted. His eyes glared at Lex and his pudgy face turned red. He was about to slam on his breaks, but the teenager tossed the cigarette butt out the window.

"Tell me again why we've resorted to public transportation this morning, Maxwell," Lex said with a roll of his eyes. He was craving a smoke before school and at the speed the bus was going, chances looked slim.

"Because Alexander, for usage of a better word my mother has become _tight_ with my limo driver. Thus, I can't have her finding out about morning purchases of certain substances we like to obtain for a good walk in the park," Max explained.

He then sat back in his seat and sighed. "I've lost four dealers that way. Leave it to Blair Bass to still scare the shit out men prepared to kill for money," he muttered.

Lex shook his head and looked up to smirk in amusement. "Well it's nice to know the great Max Bass still fears someone. Just don't let the Gossip Columns know that person's mommy dearest," his friend teased and nudged him in the stomach.

Max shrugged, "What can I say? The Bass women have a talent when it comes to controlling men of any relation. But I'm sure you know all about that, right? A certain sister of mine having you wrapped around her finger since that first, magical meeting in preschool?" His eyes stayed forward, but the triumph smirk stretched clear across his face.

"Don't mock destiny, Bass. You're just mad my girlfriend's hotter than your—oh wait, non-existent one?" For anyone other than Alexander Sparks it would have been a low blow.

The Bass boy only rolled his eyes though. "Oh yes, I desperately crave the hundred calls a day or classic do these jeans make my butt look big scenarios."

"Well your sister isn't really one for denim, though I do love those short-shorts she breaks out in the summertime," Lex recalled. His blue eyes seemed lost in the picture as he licked his lips.

"Can we try not to have a wet dream about the girl I shared a womb with when sitting next to me, Alexander?" Max intervened.

"Well if you plan on riding the bus for the rest of the year then no need to worry. In a few days my car is coming home from the shop," the blue-eyed boy informed him.

"The Mustang's back in business? I thought they were having trouble hunting down that special part from 1965?" Max's left eyebrow peaked.

Lex shrugged, "Somehow they found it. But then again when UES money's on the table it tends to speed things along."

"A fact I've known all my life now come on. We're stopping by the school," Max motioned. The bus started to come to a stop and both boys stood.

Lex moved ahead first, but Max felt someone step on his heel. He turned around and saw a blond haired boy in a shabby St. Judes uniform. It screamed second hand and he reeked of cheap cologne.

"Do you mind watching where you step, Blondie? Judging by your shoes I see where you couldn't care, but mine weren't exactly fished out of some low-priced bargain box down in Brooklyn," Max said with a smirk. His eyes flickered down to their feet and then back up to the boy's.

The blond kid looked at him in disbelief. He shook his head. "Sorry to scuff your Abercrombie. Guess it's the price you pay when riding the bus to buy drugs. And here my parents thought St. Judes held the best of the best," he remarked.

"Were you listening to our conversation? Better yet, our school clearly doesn't need someone who actually thinks I'd even buy shoes from Abercrombie. So why don't you go back to wherever the hell it is you came from," Max retorted. He turned around fully to give the boy a push if needed.

"Hey kids! Break it up or I get your principal!" the bus driver shouted.

"It's headmaster," Lex muttered and rolled his eyes. He then grabbed the back of Max's coat and pulled him off. "Forget it man, he isn't worth it."

"Never before have truer words been spoken," Max returned, but looked back directly at the blond now exiting the bus.

Skylar Rayne only flashed a sarcastic smile and waved back at him. "See you in History then!" He then hoisted his backpack up on his shoulder and muttered, "Dickhead."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair stared at her baby boy, now fastened in the car seat between her husband and she. Ephram was grinning at both of them as he more or less sucked on a fry. He was in heaven with the new food his parents had given him when picked up from Madison's house. However, he couldn't help, but notice his mother did not seem pleased.

"I cannot believe you convinced me to suddenly allow my children to eat fast-food. I know it was made my one of your gourmet chef's, but still—Ephram wasn't ready for this. God have mercy on my soul," Blair stated dramatically. She looked to the roof of the limo and then across to her husband. Her head shook in disapproval.

"Blair, it's not like I made you go through the drive-in at McDonalds. Besides, we were already in a hurry and when you're rushed it's never good," Chuck responded. He picked up a napkin from out of the doggy bag and wiped organic ketchup off his son's cheek.

"Still, it is not acceptable. Ephram likes his vegetables. He's the first Bass Boy who has and now he's going to hate them. It's a tragedy," she carried on. Her back sunk down into the seat and she pouted in her son's direction.

"Mama luv," Ephram comforted. He reached a tiny, luckily clean, hand out to pat her shoulder. It was a bit harsher than intended, but his mother didn't seem to mind.

She managed a smile in his direction. "I love you too, baby. That's why mommy doesn't want you eating this icky food." Blair went to pickup the fries with a napkin once more and then squeeze out the grease.

"No! Mine!" Ephram shouted. He fisted them in his hands. The potatoes were immediately smashed. The baby found the feel of it giggle worthy. His small body shook with glee.

"He is just eager to take on new experiences," Chuck offered with a light laugh when sent a glare by his wife. He got up from his seat and walked around to sit beside her.

"Come on, Blair." His hand set atop her shoulder and rubbed soothingly. He knew why she was extra tense that morning and it had nothing to do with their son's cuisine. They were on their way to another one of his doctor appointments. As always, Blair was worried something was going to be wrong and he was on the verge of another heart attack.

"I know we have done everything the doctor told us too and more, but I'm still concerned, Chuck. I won't feel better until your doctor announces you are in the clear," Blair told him. She rested her cheek against his chest and looked up at him.

"Well then he's going to do just that. And afterwards, we'll be drama free. For once the Bass household can rest in peace. Well, with the exception of our bedroom," Chuck smirked.

She smacked his shoulder, but couldn't hold back a laugh. Her son sent both his parents questioning looks as he picked up his milk. The baby was finding it difficult to place the straw in his mouth.

"Let mommy help you, Ephram. I wouldn't want that beautiful skin of yours all scratched up," Blair cooed. She leaned forward and put just the tip of his straw between his lips. "Bite down and suck," she instructed.

"Yum—yum," Ephram replied. He bit down on the straw and started to drink the milk. Only, he didn't expect for his mommy to let go of the cup. It slipped right through his little hands and spilled out onto his lap.

"Shit—uh!" the baby scowled.

Blair's eyes widened and she turned back to her son. Her left eyebrow shot up though as she zoned in on her husband.

"I wonder where he learned that," Chuck laughed nervously. He got up from his seat in the limo as quick as possible and picked up the cup. Then he found a rag from Ephram's diaper bag and dabbed at the spilled milk on his son's pants.

"Sill—ee dada," Ephram grinned, amusement not faltering.

"Well it seems you and I have rather different choice words on the subject of your father, Ephram," Blair returned with a tight smile.

"Come on, mommy. The kid and I both know you'll love me no matter what I do," Chuck returned with a confident nod. He then dropped the rag and planted a kiss right on her.

"Yaaaa!" Ephram cheered.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Lex leaned against the wall of the courtyard as he waited for his girlfriend. Class had just let out, but he knew that, unlike his class located right around the corner, Charlie's was all the way down the Constance main hall. He hadn't seen her today and noticed how anxious he had become. It was annoying and he'd never let anyone else know that, but it was true nonetheless.

"Sparks, your girlfriend is looking for you," Logan Prescott uttered as he breezed past him. Lex looked up at him for a moment, but then his eyes snapped forward. There she was.

Charlie entered the courtyard with an elegant strut that made anyone in her path move instantly. She looked absolutely breath taking. Her attire was perfect, nothing out of place. She wore the black Constance uniform dress, mid-thigh, with a white button down shirt under it. Then over it she had on a light purple coat that fell just past the dress. To complete the outfit she carried a black large purse, wore darker purple tights, and a matching light purple headband on top of perfect chestnut curls.

"Hi," she mouthed. A smile then graced her perfect red lips. She was still far away from him and if they didn't always meet up at this wall he would have moved towards her. She just looked so perfect.

"Smile," he mouthed back and pulled out his phone. Before she could react he snapped the picture. Charlie hurried towards him in response and giggled.

"Are you blogging about me to Gossip Girl now too?" She questioned playfully and raised her left brow. Lex smirked and took her books from her hands. He set them carefully down on a table and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, that was meant as a personal photo actually, but now that you mention it…" he trailed off.

"Please," Charlie rolled her eyes, "what would she even say with the picture? Charlie comes from class? The story of the century, I think not."

"How about… Charlie Bass showing others they'll never be as stunning as she can be, even without trying I might add?" he mused and pecked her lips.

"Aren't you a charmer?"

"Only for you, baby," he winked.

"Please," she scoffed, "You make every girl swoon without trying…"

"Jealous Bass?" he smirked as his blue eyes twinkled.

"You wish… okay yeah, sometimes. Not that you're one to talk mister-won't-even-let-my-girlfriend-talk-to-other-guys-without-being-present," Charlie spoke as if she was agitated. Realistically, they both knew she loved that about him; she really loved that about him.

"Well you try being the boyfriend of miss-attracts-every-man-she's-around," he returned.

"I do not…"

"Do too…"

"Do not!" She stomped her foot. It was a childish move, but it made him chuckle.

"Awe, Charlie," he mimicked her pout and caressed her cheek. Slowly her features softened as he kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Do too," he whispered.

"UGH!" she practically screamed and hit her hands against his chest. Lex burst out into laughter. She crossed her arms.

"If you don't stop laughing I'm going to leave," she threatened.

"No you're not," he said, but continued to laugh as he gave her a knowing look.

"Yes, I will. I have other places to be you know? There are tons of people who would love to be visited by me between classes."

"That may be so," his laughter finally stopped, but his smile turned cocky.

"But, there is only one person you like to visit between classes and we both know that's me."

"Your ego has actually increased by dating me. You do realize that don't you?"

"Did you expect any different? Any guy gets a hue ego boost if you give him any attention at all."

"But I do more than give you attention," she smirked, speaking in a low voice. Lex looked around and then pressed his forehead against hers. People pretended not to watch, but they did. The only thing that mattered was they were all out of earshot.

"You gave me quite a lot more than attention last night," he whispered huskily.

"It's only because I love you," Charlie sighed happily and then pecked his lips. Lex felt the butterflies in his stomach swarm. He never got tired of hearing her say that to him. He knew that he never would.

"Promise me something then," he purred in her ear.

"Anything," she grinned as her eyes flickered to others who looked on them with envy. Part of her wanted him to see the boys. She loved when he felt superior to all of them. He was superior to all of them.

"Don't ever love anyone else like you do me." It sounded like a demand, but she also sensed the worry.

"I promise. Trust me, Alexander. It would be both impossible and painful to even attempt such a farcical task," she assured him. His hands tightened around her, like she knew they would. His lips felt so good she didn't even mind that he was sort of giving her a hickey in front of everyone else. Her head of curls hid any photograph evidence anyways.

"I love you for always knowing the right thing to say to me," he breathed. It was something he'd never say in front of others, but that just made it feel more special for her.

"I recall you saying you loved me for something else last night…"

"Oh Miss Bass, what a naughty girl you are being today," he chuckled. He then removed his lips from her neck and his blue eyes met her brown ones.

"Well we didn't get out private morning time."

"And how distressing that must have been for you," he sympathized. Part of him was teasing her, but another was quite serious.

"It was so laborious as I passed the Palace on the way to school. It just about killed me to not stop the limo, run to your suite, and throw myself at you like some hungry animal," she protested, voice barely a whisper.

"A hungry animal, you?" he inquired, eyebrows raised in question. It was rather _hard_ to imagine.

"Yes," she pouted. "My science teacher isn't allowed to have me make-up tests before class anymore. You make sure he knows that."

"Be careful, Charlie. I know you're kidding, but you know me. I would do just that if you ask me again," he teased. Charlie giggled, showing off her dimples on rosy cheeks. As her laughter slowed her smile softened and she put one hand on his cheek as the other brushed back some of his hair. His eyes flashed around to others in the courtyard. It wasn't one of their playful fights, major PDA, or cute flirting movements, but a much more affectionate gesture than she usually did in front of others. It was so simple, but the way her eyes glistened as she did it just… well it made him feel special. His thoughts sounded so pathetic, he knew, but he suddenly felt all warm and happy inside. Not to be confused with another type of happy she often made him feel, wink, wink.

"You'd do anything for me if I asked you to." Her fingertips brushed his lips. Then slowly her eyes rose to meet his. "Wouldn't you?"

Wondrously to him, her voice did raise at the end of the sentence. It was an actual question. He was sure she already knew the answer to her question; everyone else did since about preschool…no matter how hard he tried to convince them of otherwise during his denial days, or the Dark Age as he now called it.

"Of course," he replied, completely serious. "Well unless it was something impossible…"

"What's impossible for Lex Sparks?" she wondered aloud.

"To stop loving Charlie Bass," he answered and pecked her lips.

Charlie felt her skin tingle and the butterflies go mad. "Well I'm never asking you do that."

"You never know…"

"Yes I do," she interjected.

"How?" he pressed.

"Because…" she smirked.

"You're Charlie Bass," Lex beat her to it.

"Hey," she smacked his arm playfully, "No stealing my line!"

"I was saying it for you."

"I can say it myself. Thank you very much."

"Somehow I think you'll get over it."

"What makes you say—" Charlie was cut off by the six-minute bell. Her lips instantly pouted and he frowned.

"I hate that retched noise," he muttered.

"Only when we don't have a class together," she corrected.

"I could skip…"

"Now, now Alexander, you know that being my boyfriend requires you to show off your higher intelligence to the rest of your lowly classmates."

"Please, I do that just by speaking." He rolled his eyes. Charlie smiled as he handed her back her books. "Let me walk you to your class."

"You won't make it back in time," she protested.

"My teacher is always late," he defended. They were silent for a few seconds. He expected her to tell him no and then watch as he went down the correct hallway. It wasn't because she didn't want him walking her to her class, but was determined to make his teachers actually like him.

Charlie bit her bottom lip and then sighed. Lex noted her stern look. It wasn't going to end in his favor…

"Okay, but don't think this will be a regular thing." She instantly broke into a grin. Lex took back her books, grasped hold of her hand, and they started walking to her class.

"I promise not to get too attached to the idea…"

"Please, you're probably already planning out the other excuses for the rest of the week," she countered.

"But Charlie, the one I had today was solid. My teacher is always late this period, remember?" His voice sounded all innocent, _yeah right_.

"Nice try, but the only way it's happening on a daily basis is if we start leaving earlier for class—"

"And cut into making out slash making others jealous of us time?"

"I know, it's going to be hard at first," she teased, acting stern.

They both stopped at her door. Charlie and Lex both smiled at each other when they heard the class inside quiet down and students leaned forward in their desks to see out the door. The warning bell rang. He had one minute.

Charlie sighed and looked down the way he was supposed to leave, and then back at him.

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"Do it for me," she smirked. He playfully glared and handed back her books. Charlie pecked him on the lips and then waved with a smile. "Goodbye lover," she called, ignoring the whispers. Whatever, she was in a good mood today.

"Woman," he muttered and continued to pout as he dragged his feet.

"Miss Bass, would you like to join us?" her teacher asked.

Charlie just continued to stare at Lex. He looked back at her and stopped for a moment, in front of his hall.

"Go," she mouthed. Lex tried his best version of puppy dog eyes. She of course didn't falter in her hard expression… no matter how cute and kissable he looked. Finally, he turned down the hallway and went into his class.

Charlie smirked and stepped inside her own. The bell rang.

"Awe, wasn't that sweet?" Mr. Coventry sighed, "But next time I think you can trust your boyfriend to go to class on his own, Charlotte."

Charlie stopped, halfway to her seat, and turned back around.

"You obviously don't know my boyfriend," she smirked and then went to her seat.

Her teacher sighed and then went to the blackboard. "Well I do know that we start class when the bell rings, but just in case, is it alright with you?"

All the girls turned towards her.

"Go ahead," she shrugged.

All of the students giggled. He stared at her for a few moments, probably trying to decide if he should give her a detention, but then sighed and turned back around.

He was teaching, but Charlie was too busy to notice. She had a text from Alexander Sparks. Both of them were so going to have to borrow notes from another classmate.

_**Thomas Jefferson once said: Be polite to all, but intimate with few. And while it may have worked for our founding father, here on the Upper East Side we live by monarchy, not democracy. Our King and Queen don't do nice to others, but do make nice with each other…**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Andrea sat at a table in the courtyard while she tried to scribble down a few notes for her AP Literature class assignment. So far she had seen a lot, but still none of it interested her. They had picked their topics last year, presented an idea, for it was part of the application into the class. So now, despite her bitterness with her previous topic, she had to write it.

Her eyes scanned the crowd of students. Most were either smacking on each other's faces or in petty Upper East Side couple arguments. All of them were idiots—or just lucky. And if not that, then she was just super unlucky.

Her gaze fell on Charlie and Lex. They were in complete bliss as they kissed each other. There was one couple that she felt were actually in love, despite everything else.

Man, her assignment sucked.

"And what is a pretty girl like you doing sitting here all alone?" A slightly deep, but more melody type voice sounded.

Andrea looked to her right to see him. The person who had spoken and sat next to her was someone she had never seen before. Although he did look a bit younger, perhaps he was a freshman. Even though he sat down, she judged him to be about her height and possibly a bit taller. He did not look buff, but just slender. Despite his surfer/Abercrombie model type blonde hair and sea blue eyes, he wasn't very tanned. Not at all as pale as Max, damn it she had to stop comparing others to him, but just with enough color to look natural. His lips were fuller than... Well when he smiled it only tugged up just slightly at the left side of the lip. Not all of his teeth were shown, but she could tell they were both perfect and white.

Still though, she was bitter and turned away from him. Her eyes focused on Charlie and Lex again as her hand held her pencil far tighter than before.

"Wondering why some strange boy she has never met or seen before is sitting here trying to talk to her," Andrea replied, not sounding even slightly pleasant.

He laughed lightly and scooted closer to her. It was not where he made her uncomfortable, but just casually so they could hear one another better. That was if she had intended on going into a long conversation with him, which she didn't.

"Well, first off if you don't know me then you can't really decide I'm strange... yet," he joked.

Andrea almost turned to smile at him, but stopped herself.

"And second, well maybe the reason you have never seen me before is because it wasn't until this year my family finally saved up enough money for tuition. Which telling you this probably isn't my smartest or smoothest move, right?"

"Why would you say that?" she blurted as she turned towards him. It was not her fault that she did it. For it seemed he had made a judgment on her, which he had no right to do.

The boy beside her rolled his eyes, but not sarcastically like most of the guys there, the stupid, cocky, popular, cheating on their girlfriends, and most of all named... No!

"I've only been here a few days and I think I've already been labeled an outsider. The girls giggle and criticize the price of my shoes while the guys push me down and tell me to go back to Brooklyn. When I say this I don't mean offense, but something tells me your parents aren't canceling the annual camping trip so you can attend school here," he explained.

"Well that may be so, but you're wrong too!" she snapped.

"You have no right to compare me to those kids. I know those kids. And yes, my family has money, but I bet it's more screwed up than yours. My mother, who is from Brooklyn by the way, cheated on my father and ran away to France. Then my former friend slept with my ex boyfriend before he was technically my ex. Oh and he is coincidentally my best friend's twin brother. To top it all off, my father is dating my mother's ex-best friend behind his family's back. So beat that, new kid." There was a slight smile of accomplishment on her lips.

The boy held up his hands in fake surrender and chuckled. "I think you've won," he admitted.

"Thank you. I'm Andrea Archibald by the way," she decided to introduce herself. After all she had basically told him a good part of her life story.

His smile brightened and he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Andrea. I'm Skylar Rayne and yes my parents are obsessed with bands of the sixties," Skylar chuckled.

Andrea giggled and went to reach for his hand. Before their fingertips even touched though something smacked straight into his hand. She let out a small scream, but then felt bad when he winced in pain.

Both of them looked to the table to see what the objects had been. Andrea glared at the small change from no doubt the pockets of St. Judes students.

Skylar and her turned to see the culprit.

"For the bus!" Jason Baizen laughed as he smacked hands with some of the other popular boys.

Andrea's face fell even more when she saw who stood next to him. Max smirked wickedly in their direction. She glared and quickly turned her back on them when she saw a teacher approach. Of course they'd never get in trouble though, especially Max.

"Well at least now you know who the leader of my torture is," Skylar muttered and rolled his eyes. Suddenly, his whole mood had changed and with good reason of course.

Andrea bit her bottom lip.

"Jason Baizen?" she asked, sounding slightly hopeful.

Skylar snorted a sarcastic laugh and shook his head.

"Are you kidding? He's nothing compared to the main one. I think his name is Max Bass or something. He's honestly the biggest ass I think I've ever encountered. Why he would be so popular with the guys and all the girls I see him hitting on is beyond me." He shook his head in disgust.

Andrea looked down to her paper. She wondered how he'd feel about her being Max Bass's ex-girlfriend. Then again, maybe he wouldn't find out. She doubted Skylar would ever waste his time reading Gossip Girl. She lifted her chin and shrugged.

"I guess it's just how things are around here. I'm sure after a while he'll stop though. Some of his friends are actually from _mixed marriages_." She motioned quotation marks. "As in not one hundred percent wealthy blood and such. He really just gives everyone he doesn't know a hard time."

After she spoke, she didn't like the way it all sounded though. Why the hell did she continue to make up excuses for Max after what he had done to her? God she had just become a lot more pathetic.

"I guess after being here so long you have to make up excuses for them," he sighed as their eyes connected.

"Still though, it's nice to finally meet someone who makes sense around here. All of this popular by wealth and Gossip Girl or whatever stuff—its kind of ridiculous." Skylar started to laugh again.

She tried too, but it sounded awkward. Luckily he didn't seem to notice.

"Some people just think it's normal I guess." Her eyes fell from his. Why did she even bother to keep up with her current charade? It was stupid. He'd find out all about her, her best friend being queen, Max being her ex boyfriend, and also being one of the more popular/wealthy girls at school before too long.

"Are you okay?" he frowned.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to write this paper. It's on the study of high school relationships and how the differences between some couples as to others and such. I was actually studying them before you walked up," she explained. Her eyes immediately went to Lex and Charlie.

They stood in the same place. Charlie pulled on his tie so he kissed her lips. His hands were on the wall behind her. It was like no one else was around them and by the clear PDA she had no doubt in her mind they felt that way.

Just then a girl walked by, snapped a picture, and kept walking. Phones everywhere went off as they always did for Charlie and Lex. With them, a simple wave was news.

"Wow, the people at this school are obsessed. So you're studying those two. I've heard they're anything, but a traditional couple." Skylar motioned towards her best friend's and best friend's boyfriend.

"But in a way that makes for an interesting paper, don't you think? I mean in my opinion I would assume them to be the only couple in this school that actually are in love," she defended.

Skylar glanced at Charlie and Lex again as did she.

Charlie took out her phone, read the blast, and giggled. She then turned her hand to show him the picture. He chuckled and pulled her into another kiss. She dropped her phone to the ground. It wasn't hard to tell that it broke.

"I wonder how many of those they break a day," Skylar noted.

Andrea turned to say something, unsure what it was, but it would be something to change the topic. Only now Skylar looked down.

"I think they're coming over here. Do you know them or something?"

Andrea's eyes widened and she looked up. Surely enough Charlie sat down across from them, Lex at her side.

"Hey best friend," Charlie greeted with a big smile.

Skylar looked between the two girls. Before he could say anything though, the brunette spoke again.

"So who's this?" the Bass girl inquired with a curious giggle.

"Seems all that kissing has gone to your head," Lex smirked. Charlie pushed a hand to his chest playfully.

"Shut up, I'm trying to meet her new friend," she scolded.

"I'm Skylar Rayne," he introduced himself.

Lex immediately recognized the name and the smile disappeared. His left brow perched and lips pursed. Andrea shot him a dirty look, but he just stared at the boy.

"Lex Sparks, but I'm sure you already knew that," Lex smirked cockily.

Charlie rolled her eyes and smiled. She didn't see anything wrong with it. Her boyfriend never was the modest type.

"Alexander, stop trying to intimidate your subjects." Charlie then turned towards Skylar and smiled, "It's very nice to meet you though. This is my boyfriend Lex, as he has told you. And I am the best friend of Andrea, Charlie Bass."

Skylar did not smile back, but looked to Andrea and then the couple across from them.

"Okay, not usually the effect I have on people." Charlie was clearly confused.

"Wow," Skylar stood up and shook his head, "I'm sure you're so amused right now."

"By your cheap cologne? Actually nauseous would be the better word," Lex muttered.

Skylar rolled his eyes and turned back to look down at Andrea. "Well I hope I entertained you as you allowed me to go on talking like an idiot. I'm sure you're friends will enjoy the story," he nodded.

"It wasn't like that," Andrea defended, but he scoffed.

"Look, it doesn't really matter to me. We don't even know each other. I doubt your family drama or cheating ex-boyfriend is really that legit to begin with," Skylar returned.

"Despite my confusion on why she told you that, it is true. My brother is the one who sort of cheated on her." Charlie tried to help her friend, not realizing that she made it worse.

"Would you like to throw some coins before I go as well?" Skylar asked Andrea with a sardonic tone and bitter shrug.

"Classic," Lex laughed.

Andrea glared at him, but then stood up.

"Please, don't bother to get off your thrown. I should be going anyways. Have a bus to catch," Skylar said before she could utter another word. Then he held up one of the coins and left.

"Well thanks a lot, Lex. You really know how to show your human side," Andrea spat sarcastically. She glared at him with venomous eyes.

"Don't take out your anger from that loser rejecting you on me, Archibald. After all, it's not like he found out anything that wasn't true, including my personality," Lex smirked, not the least bit sorry.

"Stop it," Charlie whispered and smacked his arm. She then turned to Andrea to offer her condolences for her boyfriend's behavior, but didn't get the chance.

"Don't even, Charlie. You're just as bad. Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut?" Andrea interrupted. She didn't mean for it to sound the exact way it came out. It was only that she felt guilty and because of that became defensive.

Her best friend laughed breathlessly. "Well I'm sorry that I didn't know to lie about who my family is. God knows they've only treated you like one of their own since about birth," Charlie retorted. She shook her head and stood up.

"Yeah, well that doesn't change the fact that it might be time for them to rethink their values," Andrea countered with a nod towards Max.

"And maybe you should rethink yours. After all, I doubt the Vanderbilt family is a big supporter of stuffing condoms and lube in a girl's locker," Charlie spat. She then picked up her books and looked to her boyfriend.

"Come on, Lex. Let's go. We have better places to be—" She paused and turned to look directly at Andrea, "And certainly better people to see."

Andrea didn't utter another word, but kept a stern face as Charlie and Lex left. And she certainly didn't miss the glare Queen C turned around and shot her before she fully disappeared.

_**Spotted: C confirming war does not determine who is right, but only who is left. And yes Upper East Siders, I'm just surprised as you are. Never thought I'd see the day where C and A fired over a boy, especially one from Brooklyn. You know you love me. **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Skylar, wait up!" Andrea shouted as she ran after him. He had just about boarded the bus. She felt a strange tug on her heart and held her breath. Feet slowed to a stop and she stood right behind him. He hadn't gone on though.

"Please," she pleaded.

"Kid, you coming or not? The next one doesn't come for hours," the angry bus driver piped. He glared at the two teens and put his hand on the door closer.

"Then I guess I'll be waiting," Skylar sighed. The doors shut and he turned around to face her. "What do you want? Not enough amusement for one day?"

"That isn't fair. Did you ever think maybe I lied because you come off a tad judgmental?" Andrea countered. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

His face softened and he shook his head, "Look, I'm sorry. I haven't had the best first day at school. I took it out on you."

She smiled, "Yes, you did, but never mind. There was a reason I chased after you. Believe it or not, I wanted to see if you okay." She nodded towards a coin on his shoulder and brushed it off.

"I'm still standing. So tell me Andrea, who are you really?" Skylar asked with a somewhat playful grin. He leaned up against the bus stop pole and crossed his arms.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "I am exactly who I say I am. However, your interpretation of that needs a little work. Because I'm certainly not who you think I am." Her tone set on a more serious note.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," he smiled, coming closer. She returned it, but then felt his arm brush against hers. Both blushed and looked in opposite directions.

She did her best to laugh it off. "Forgive me, it's been a while since I've had contact with males who aren't complete assholes."

"Then it sounds like you could use some more time away from them tonight," Skylar opted. His blue eyes looked to her with hope and he bit his bottom lip.

"Are you asking me out?" Andrea asked with a nervous chuckle. She put a hand to her chest and cleared her throat. Skylar was nice, she liked him, and he was cute, but—no, there shouldn't be a _but_. There was not one reason she couldn't like him.

He blushed, but nodded.

"That sounds nice," she said quickly. She didn't want him to be embarrassed.

"Great," he sighed with relief. "So what time should I pick you up?" Skylar wondered.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I can't do it tonight, but we should hang, you know. How about I give you my number that way you can call me and set something up," Andrea offered. She reached in her backpack and took out a pen.

"Sounds great. But if you don't mind my asking, why can't we do something tonight?" Skylar inquired. His eyes flickered to the side of them. He quickly shifted his gaze back to her, hoping that she didn't see who he was looking at.

Andrea frowned and turned to the side of them. She saw Max. "It has nothing to do with him," she clarified turning back to the blond. "Trust me."

"Then what does it have to do with?" he furthered. He wasn't trying to push her to a point where he was being nosy, but couldn't help and be curious. She was the first decent person he had met since that morning.

"It has to do with my family. I wasn't lying about how screwed up they are. But that doesn't mean they can keep me from you forever. So call me," Andrea nodded. She then took his hand with a playful grin and scratched her cell down on his palm.

"I'll be sure to do that. Just one more question before you go," Skylar requested.

"Okay, but only one. And that means I get two from you on our date. I'm charging interest," Andrea responded. The word date slipped from her lips before she could stop it. He didn't seem to make a big deal bout it though so she was happy.

He nodded with a warm chuckle, "You got it. So, is blond your natural color?" His hand motioned up to her still brunette eyebrows.

She shook her head. "Not exactly. I just thought I'd try something new. Guess I couldn't pull it off after all," she said. Her eyes fell from his. She tried to play off the disappointment, but was failing miserably.

Skylar reached a hand under her chin and tipped her eyes back up to his. She held her breath and stared at him in confusion.

"Just for the record, I think you've more than pulled it off. But then again, I'm pretty sure you could do that with any hair color," Skylar told her sincerely. He tucked a wavy, golden strand behind her ear.

"Thanks," Andrea breathed. She then laughed nervously and backed away. "Make sure to call me."

"I will," Skylar nodded. He gave a way and then plotted back down in the seat to wait for the next bus.

She turned around and bit her bottom lip though it didn't hide the huge, flattered grin. Andrea started to walk back towards the front of the school. But the moment she looked up, she stopped.

Max was still there, in the same spot from before. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and his back rigid. He was glaring at her.

"Something the matter, Bass?" Andrea smirked and sauntered on over to him. She wondered if he could be jealous. But she told herself over and over again it didn't matter either way. All she wanted was to see him angry and uncomfortable. Kind of how he had made her feel.

He shook his head and snorted a laugh, "It isn't going to work, Archibald. Bass men don't do jealous. Nor do we get angry, we just get even," Max countered. His eyebrows raised and dropped as he added a challenging smirk.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about. But I do know enough not to ask you to stop being such a Basshole. Luckily my new _friend_ Skylar, has no problem treating others like actual human beings," she sneered. She was frustrated with how as he got closer, all the blood in her body started to pump faster. Her toes curled in her shoes and her lips felt the need to quiver.

"And your new boy toy also has no chance of replacing me. Not that I'm going to let you date him. You've dated me, Archibald. Now you have the mark of the beast. Won't take much longer for Blondie over there to figure that out," he informed her with a nod. His hand reached up to stroke her cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Andrea retorted. She smacked his hand down and crossed her arms. "As for your charming little nickname you've given him, I'll tell him to take it as a compliment. You can't seem to stay away from blondes," she huffed.

He chuckled and shook his head. Then he started to leave, but stopped at the last moment just to whisper in her ear. "Is that why you dyed your hair?" he whispered.

Andrea closed her eyes and felt a shiver run down her spin as he left. She turned around to watch him go. Max looked back only to throw a wink and smirk in her direction.

_**Looks like A's out to prove there is life after a Bass after all. As for the Outsider she's choosing to do it with—well, who cares? Then again, judging from that green monster on his back, Max Bass just might. **_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair bounced Ephram on her knee as she sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. To say she was on edge would be an understatement. She had absolutely no idea what they were telling her husband and it was driving her mad.

"Look Ephram, the annoying nurses gave mommy even more paperwork to do," Blair muttered in a fake pleasant tone. She patted the large stack beside her in the open chair.

"Sill—ee mama. Werr dada?" Ephram giggled as blue eyes searched all around. He was actually having fun. There was a bunch of toys he had never seen before in a corner of the room. And on the table, grown up picture books.

"Your father is seeing the doctor, but he'll be out soon. Let's pray that he has only good news," his mother replied. She knew he couldn't understand most of what she said, but perhaps it was more of a way to comfort her rather than her youngest son.

"Ooh!" he chimed. Already distracted, Ephram pointed at the toy chest a few feet away from him. He turned in his mother's lap and struggled to get down on the ground.

"Hold on, baby. You can go, but mommy is going to sanitize your hands afterwards. Any baby off the street could have touched these things." Blair shuddered at the though, but knowing he would scream set him down.

"YAH!" Ephram shouted in glee. He bolted like lighting to the play corner and plopped down next to a child with glasses. The two were rather apart in age and seemed to ignore each other. It was probably for the best. Her son was quite selfish when he wanted to be.

Blair sighed and picked up the tower of medical documents. She started at the top and did her best to try and not watch the clock. Every once in a while her eyes would lift up to check on her son. All she knew was that she wanted her husband to come out that door and tell her they were one hundred percent in the clear.

"Mrs. Bass, could you come up here please?" the nurse at the window called. It was just in time too. Blair had just finished up all given to her.

"This better not be regarding more paperwork," Blair told her with a strained smile. She set the clipboard down on the desk, causing an intended loud noise.

"Actually," the woman retorted, "it's funny you'd mention that."

"A nurse with a tone. Just what I love to hear when I come to find out if my husband's life hangs in the balance," the Bass woman sighed dramatically.

"And how I do love your charm every time you do grace us with your presence." The other woman sighed, "But with all that aside, I need to get your approval of having your husband's records sent out to—"

"MAMA!" Ephram cried in distress.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Blair returned frantically. She hurried to the side of the room. Her baby boy's hands shot up in desperate plea.

"Oh you poor thing—wait, did you cut your finger?" she gasped. Ephram was rested on her hip as she walked back to the nurse's station. Blair looked at the tiny cut, likely caused by the pinching of some toy, on her baby's finger.

"Way to have safe toys in your corner, nurse Taylor. Now can I please have a Band-Aid?" she asked the woman with a fierce glare.

"Mean mommy," Ephram giggled in delight. Usually he liked for everyone to be nice, but there was just something about how his mother did it.

"Of course, Mrs. Bass," the woman laughed nervously. She fetched one from her drawer and handed it over. If her boss heard about it then she could be in trouble. She had bought the toys for the office after all.

"Here we go," Blair said sympathetically. She leaned down to wrap the Band-Aid around her son's cut finger. As she did so, the nurse stood and leaned out the window to try and speak with her again.

"Now Mrs. Bass, about those records? Do we have your approval to send them out?"

"What?" Blair frowned. She started to stand up to answer, but Ephram pulled her back down. Then the door opened and Chuck emerged with his doctor. Her mind immediately went to him.

"Mrs. Bass?" the nurse questioned.

"Yes, whatever. Chuck, what did he say?" Blair picked the baby up and hurried over to him. He shook hands with the doctor and then turned towards his wife.

Chuck smiled, "Well…"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie stormed into her room and threw her purse down on the bed. She started to pace back in forth. The only feeling in her was absolute lividness. First, Andrea decided to trade her for St. Judes new outcast and now some Junior Freak had tried to humiliate her on the steps. She screamed a groan in aggravation.

"I cannot believe she just did that! Does she have any idea who we are! Who you are?" Amber shouted in astonishment as she hurried into the room. The redhead threw down her bag by the bed too and crossed her arms.

"Not to mention who she isn't! I haven't ever seen her before in my life!" Britney added as she came in as well. She looked to both Amber and Charlie in question, but quickly noticed the Queen was not yet calmed down enough to answer.

"I know I like to remain calm, but this cannot be tolerated. Even worse, she comes from my grade. That's a bad reflection on the whole female part of the Junior Class," Arabella stated dramatically. She plopped down on Charlie's futon and shook her head with pursed lips.

Massie and Tara ushered in as quietly as possible though. They knew being Freshmen it was wise not to often speak their minds. They tended to say the wrong thing.

"Well Charlie, what are you going to do? I mean the girl—" Amber started to get worked up again as her arms flailed above her head.

"Threatened to pour smoothie all over your new Chanel coat right after she accused you of being a liar when you tried to retaliate! Talk about juvenile. I mean the girl actually admitted she tried to get your boyfriend in bed and was going to keep—" Britney cut in, only to be interrupted as well.

"Just tell us what you're going to do to her!" Arabella screamed in exasperation. She looked to the other brunette with huge, wide eyes.

"Shut up!" Charlie shouted. She stopped to look back at them and shook her head. Brown orbs narrowed. She sighed, "As for what I'm going to do. All I have to say right now is Samantha Nash better be able to adapt to public school because that's where she's headed."

Amber slowly started to smile. Her eyebrow perched. "Sounds like a dose of destruction. Would it help if I said a certain Belle French may have put her up to it? I just got the text from a secret source," the amber haired girl remarked. She held up her phone.

"I knew Belle was going to strike back, but to try and take Lex from you—that's just low. And especially to attempt it with another girl," Massie shook her head in disapproval. Tara nodded right away in agreement.

"Don't be so sure. She didn't do this just to get at me. She was going after Lex too, but in a way to take him down. Don't forget his humiliating words that were thrown down in her direction that day on the steps," Charlie reminded them. It was the number one reason she wasn't even about to question Lex. He'd never cheat on her. She trusted him enough to know, especially when someone like Belle was involved.

"But what about Belle? Or Sarah for that matter? We never properly took her down, at least not with Queen C's orders to do so," Britney recalled. She sent Charlie a baffled look as to why that was.

The brunette crowned with a headband rolled her eyes. "Archibald can take care of herself and apparently anything else that originates from Brooklyn. Sarah is old news. However, Samantha and Belle are not."

"I'm guessing with Samantha's record it won't be hard to take her down. She's just a pawn in Belle's game. But Belle, she's prepared for this. She'll be expecting us to strike back, for me to. I need to plot," Charlie announced. She sat down in her desk chair and looked to all of them.

"Well we can take care of Sarah, but it sounds like Queen C has something else in mind for Belle. Considering it was personal," Amber mused.

Charlie smirked, "And I know just how to keep it that way." She took out her phone and scrolled down the list for her number one scheming partner, Lex Sparks.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair stared down into the water, twirling her foot beneath the surface. She could vaguely see its form through all the bubbles, but it was something she did more sub-mindedly. No deep concentration needed. Her real mind was somewhere else, on a far different, more serious subject.

"What is it, Mrs. Bass? Won't anything make you happy?" Chuck teased. She looked up at him, taken off guard. He smiled and held out his hand.

Blair smiled and took it, climbing into the water to sit on his lap. "Of course I'm happy, more than ever actually. The doctor said you're healthy," she sighed.

"Then why look so troubled? I thought bringing you to one of my many hotels' exclusive suites and taking a dip in its lavish Jacuzzi tub would be a form of celebration. Even Ephram cooperated, falling asleep on the bed in the other room." He nodded towards he door and back at her.

"I'm not troubled. I was just thinking. That's all. We're in the clear now, but before I was so worried. There were so many what if's going through my mind then. It's not so easy to do away with them as it was to create them I suppose," Blair explained.

He nodded, bringing a hand to her cheek. "I know you were worried about me. You always have been. But I'm here to stay. The doctor even said so himself," Chuck chuckled lightly.

Still, her hands seemed to clench onto him as if for dear life. "It's just that the idea of losing you kills me, Chuck. We've come so far, been through so much together." Blair shook her head somberly; "The idea of it keeps me up at night sometimes."

"You won't lose me, Blair. Not even if you wanted to. I love you and because of our love we share we made three beautiful kids together. They'll prove to the world, long after both of us are gone that we lived and loved each other forever. Don't ever forget that," her husband told her seriously. He looked down deep into her eyes, foreheads pressed against each other's.

He sighed, "And if one of us were to pass before the other—"

Blair's expression showed how much she struggled with the idea. He stopped to kiss her temple and hold her even closer.

"Listen to me. If one of us go before the other, we'll always have Max, Charlie, and Ephram to remind us that we were here and we loved to the fullest," Chuck promised.

"Chuck, I love you so much," Blair quivered with tears in her eyes. She shook her head and reached up to hook her arms around his neck. No one else would ever see her so emotional in the way that moment displayed. But he was the exception. He always had been.

They shared a passionate kiss, only to break when in need of air.

He nodded, "I love you too."

They pecked each other's lips and then she hugged him tightly. He kissed her neck softly, but soon continued to leave his mark. She may cover it with clothing or makeup, but he knew it would be there. They both would.

"I don't want to cover that one up," Blair revealed. She pulled back to see that he was more than surprised. He wiped the last tear off her cheek and she laughed breathlessly.

"I'll be happy to claim ownership if anyone asks then," Chuck smirked. He leaned in to kiss her ruby lips again, but didn't quite get there in time.

"Mama! Werr bo bo?" Ephram screamed from the other room.

Blair and Chuck pulled apart, both eyes going to the door. He had just fallen asleep. What on earth had woken him up? It was like he had them on a timer. He knew how much they needed to resolve their issues, but no extra playtime would be spared.

"Mama come!" the baby carried on.

"I think your son demands your presence," Chuck teased with a laugh. His wife sighed, standing up, and wrapping a towel around her form. He fully admired her doing so of course.

"Maaaammmmaaa!"

"I'm coming, Ephram!" Blair called. She winked at her husband before she left though, "But I will be back for more, daddy."

"Can't wait," Chuck smirked.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Andrea walked out of the elevator and stopped to overlook her appearance. Her coffee colored locks were back. She wasn't sure if it was the last time she took a ride on the blonde side, but it just seemed right. When she eventually went on her date with Skylar she was going to show him the real her, through and through.

"And for the record, blondes don't have more fun," Andrea told her reflection before walking into her home. She heard arguing in the kitchen and wasn't surprised. Quietly, she tiptoed around the corner and stood on the living room door.

"Grandfather, I let you back into my life because you said you had changed. Only to find you go behind my back and discipline my son. You're overstepping your boundaries," Nate accused in indignation.

"It isn't overstepping my boundaries when what I did was needed. How can I expect you to handle anything when it happens in the first place?" William retorted.

"Because people make mistakes. Andrew, my son makes mistakes. I make mistakes. It's just the way life is. And it's not like the Vanderbilt family has a squeaky clean record. There are more than a few skeletons in their closets, in your closet," he reminded.

William sighed and shook his head, "You are just like your father. Always finding faults in others before facing your own."

"Yeah, look whose talking," Nate scoffed.

"Young man, I will not be spoken to that way. And perhaps now I'm wrong. From a recent piece of news I've recovered you prove to be far more like your mother back when she was Mrs. Archibald," the elder man corrected.

"And what is that supposed to mean, _Grandfather_?"

"Don't be coy with me. Did you not expect me to find out about your little rendezvous with Jennifer Humphrey? First, you marry that woman and then even after being burned move onto her best friend. When will you ever learn? Those kinds of people don't belong in our bloodline," William emphasized with a sharp tongue. He kept his volume low, but point stressed nonetheless.

"Those kinds of people? You do realize Vanessa is the mother of my children, your great grandchildren," Nate spat. He moved closer as if to attack, but then stepped back. The anger inside him was boiling, but he did his best to contain himself.

"Yes, and we were lucky to get Andrew and Andrea out of such an indecent situation. But we are getting you on track now, Nathaniel. This is your time to step up and reach your true potential. But Jenny Humphrey does not belong in our family. And I'm not the only one who thinks so," his grandfather finalized. He nodded his head to signify nothing else was up for question.

"Then perhaps I don't belong in your family either, Grandfather," Nate spat. He then stormed from the room, not noticing his daughter whom he went right past.

Andrea squeezed her eyes shut as the sound of their front door slamming filled the room. She waited a few seconds, sighed, and regained her composure. Then she straightened her black dress and emerged into the living room.

"Grandfather, forgive me for eavesdropping. I returned and heard what happened. Perhaps I shouldn't have said anything," Andrea greeted. She had told him and her grandmother Anne about Jenny. She just didn't want that woman with her father. It wasn't right.

William turned around. He walked over to her with a comforting smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did the right thing, Andrea. Forgive me for what I said about your mother. I deemed in necessary to stress my point. Unfortunately, your father does not seem to want and listen to reason," he sighed.

She shook her head and arms crossed, "No, he will—eventually. We just can't give up. My mom abandoned us and Jenny would only make things worse. We just have to get him on the right track. We can do it," his granddaughter encouraged.

"You will not do anything, but keep your grades up in school and maintain a clean image for the public. I will take care of this, Andrea. Trust in me," William assured her.

"Of course," Andrea agreed. She didn't want to leave it to him, but would make it seem that way if only for the time being. The Vanderbilt family was all she had left in her mind.

"Very good. I'll see you soon then." He kissed her on the cheek and picked up his brief case.

Andrea waited until he was gone and then pulled out her cell phone. Everything had gone by faster than expected. She could have her date with Skylar tonight, if he was up for it. She felt like things were at last getting under control.

Her phone started to ring just as she flipped it open.

"Sarah Humphrey, please," Andrea muttered. She hit the ignore button and instead proceeded straight to the contacts. Once she found his number, she hit the call button, put it to her ear, and waited.

"Andrea hey, what's up? I thought you had family stuff to attend to," Skylar greeted.

She smiled, "I did, but it ended earlier than expected. What do you say? Is there enough time to show a girl around tonight?"

"It'd be my pleasure. I'll text you the details. Dress casual," he replied.

"Can't wait," Andrea returned. She closed her phone and sighed happily.

_**Sometimes it's hard to see the lines we've drawn. That is, until we cross them. In Andrea Archibald's case, it seems to be one for all and all for one. Family and friends are no exception. **_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Well don't you look dashing all cleaned up, Mr. Bass," Blair smiled as she entered the room, holding Ephram. Chuck was in his white undershirt, hair slicked back, and in need of a shave, but it was just enough shadow to actually compliment his features.

"As do you, Mrs. Bass. I rather enjoy those tiny tops of yours," Chuck returned. He cleared Ephram's changing table for her. It was strange how many things ended up on top of it. There were bottles, blankets, extra diapers, and basically any other essentials a baby would need.

"So much for all that shelving we had installed in his closet," his wife noted. He nodded and spared an amused chuckle.

"Now Ephram, are you ready for mommy to change your diaper? That way you can feel so nice and clean," Blair cooed. She laid her son down on his back.

Ephram scowled though and shook his head. He kicked his tiny feet, struggling to get off of it. For some reason, he decided it was the time to be difficult.

"I hate when he does this. How are you supposed to change the diaper of a baby who is refusing it so much he ends up rolling in it?" Chuck sighed. He moved around to the other side of the changing table to be of better help to his wife.

"Ewe Chuck, we did not want to hear that. I think it is only number one anyways. Now please Ephram, what does mommy have to do to make you be still?" she asked sweetly.

"Key!" Ephram shouted. Little hands shot up and waited for what they had requested.

"Chuck…" Blair pouted. She knew he hated to give them up and they never let Ephram hold them, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Fine, but just this once," Chuck sighed. He fetched the keys from his pants on the floor and brought them back to his son. The baby accepted them graciously, at once distracted.

"Ya! Ya!" Ephram sang. He began to fiercely giggle the keys. It was amusing how much they actually amused him.

"Thank you, baby," Blair smiled. She undid Ephram's diaper and slipped it out from under his small form with ease. Her husband handed her another one.

"Weel-cum, mama," her son responded.

"I believe she was talking to me, little man," Chuck laughed. He wrapped his arms around his wife from behind and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Well tonight mommy will be talking to all her children. Right after she texts the twins to inform them of our family dinner," Blair smirked. She handed her now changed son to her husband and picked up her cell phone. She would have no excuses.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Greetings, Love," Lex smirked as he knocked lightly on her opened door. He leaned his body against the frame in a sexy manner. His dark hair fell down slightly over one of his crystal blue eyes. He still wore his school uniform, even if he had skipped out early.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence," Charlie scoffed. She spun around in the office chair, pursed her ruby lips, and crossed her arms. There was no glance spared at her minions in the room. Instead, she focused solely on glaring at her late boyfriend.

"How I enjoy your sweet greetings, Bass. Now if we could just get down the whole run into my arms and whisper sweet nothings into my ear." He winked at her, completely amused with the situation. The other girls tried to stifle their giggles, but it didn't work.

She rolled her doe brown eyes and turned to address them. "Ladies that will be all, thank you. Ignore any anguished screams that may come from my bedroom as you take your leave. Disobey and it will be you on the floor thriving in pain next," Charlie warned. She then smiled sarcastically and walked over to the door to motion them out.

Amber, Britney, Arabella, Tara, and Massie all sighed in disappointment, but shuffled to their feet. They knew better than to defy her, especially around Lex.

He smirked waving to them, "Relax, girls, it just means she wants to get frisky."

The minions stopped in the doorway to giggle. They all blushed and played with their hair at his suggestion.

"Did I stutter? ... Get out, now!" Charlie proclaimed with widened eyes. She couldn't believe they had stopped to basically try and be eye candy for her boyfriend.

They all nodded anxiously and practically ran from the room. Charlie slammed her door after their departure and stomped over to her bed.

Her boyfriend kept his mischievous smirk and followed her, dropping his bag on the floor in the process. "Such dutiful little minions you have," he noted.

"If only my boyfriend were as dependable," she muttered, lying down on her stomach.

He chuckled and shook his head. It might take longer than expected to warm her to his charms again. "The delay was out of my control, girlfriend. Do you honestly think I'd stand up Queen C?" Lex asked. He pulled her up into his lap and stroked a soft hand along her cheek.

"Well you certainly had no problem keeping her waiting," Charlie pouted.

He sighed, "Charlie-"

She didn't wait to interrupt though the moment a perfect plot set in her mind. She shook her head and put a hand over his mouth. "Never mind, Sparks. Normally you would not be so easily off the hook, but we have other matters to attend to, far more important matters I might add." Her eyebrows rose to tell him it was serious.

Lex nodded, "I know, aside from reading Gossip Girl, you have that sexy determined look on your face. It's classic Charlie Bass. I have only learned to appreciate it at a more sensual level in our later years." He leaned in to kiss her neck.

She stopped him with a hand to his chest and scoffed, "Please, don't even. We both know you were heinous at birth."

He sighed in aggravation and pulled back to look her in the eyes. "As were you a bitch in diapers, sweetheart. Now let's move on to a less knowing and obvious subject, shall we? Why did you call me?" he furthered for details.

"I thought you read Gossip Girl?" Charlie challenged, mocking a deep boy-like voice.

He ignored her jab and only smirked, "You won't deny me of watching you get all heated as you explain, will you? And here I thought you liked me?"

"Love, not like," she corrected. Then she shrugged, "I suppose I could inform you of a few things, not that you deserve it."

"Pretty sure I paid my dues making you moan for countless hours on end last night," Lex remained her in his sexy voice. His hands grasped her tiny waist and he yanked her against him.

"Must you be so detestable where my parents could hear you?" Charlie groaned. Now was not the time for them to get frisky. They had business to attend to.

"It's just my charm," he winked.

"More like your hamartia," she retorted getting up from the bed. Charlie walked over to her desk to fetch her Macbook.

He smiled to himself at the thought, "A tragic hero? Now there's a title I never deemed myself worthy of."

She sat back down next to him, laptop on her legs, and rolled her eyes. "An egotistical masochist far too captivated with matters of carnal knowledge to ever actually succeed without help from a far smarter, and more beautiful woman? I'd say it sounds just like you," Charlie teased.

"Well far smarter, and more beautiful woman. How shall we do away with the shrew?" Lex threw back with a smirk.

"I'm thinking it's time Belle French found out how good the color orange looks on her. So much that she'll be more than reminded not to mess with us again," Charlie returned seriously. Her voice was tense and eyes shot daggers for the girl that wasn't actually in the room.

"I love how protective you are. Now tell me what our plan is," he turned towards her computer, "I'm guessing it has something to do with Victrola?"

Charlie nodded, "A little while back, before we kicked her pathetic ass of the steps, I told her I saw her there with Amber's boyfriend. But she actually had the audacity to claim she wasn't there."

"Before asking what this has to do with her trying to tear us apart, I'll bite. How will you prove of her attendance in such a private, yet lucrative establishment?" Lex furthered.

She smirked hitting a button on her keyboard. One window went down and another one came up. It was a video recording. "By my dad's security cameras that caught an excellent image of the back of her head while she holds her pretty little phone out for the world to see."

"Okay, CSI, when will you reveal the hair fibers you had specially trained dogs sniff out?" he jested. His hand touched her cheek, but she smacked it away.

Charlie pointed her finger at him and glared. "Listen before you mock, Alexander. Now watch and learn." She turned away from him, but felt his eyes stay on her.

Lex smirked, loving when she was feisty, and leaned down to whisper suggestively in her ear. "I prefer to be more hands on when it comes to perfecting our skills."

"Censor the crude innuendos until after the show please," she warned.

"My lips are sealed." He brought a hand to his lips to zipper them shut.

"Highly doubted, but I'll take what I can get. Now watch as I zoom in and freeze right about here," Charlie instructed.

He watched, but frowned, "All I see is the number to call her voicemail."

"Which would be her number, Sherlock."

A grin grew from ear to ear on his face. "You devious, little-"

Charlie interrupted him, "Let me finish. Now I can't very well face her with these photos, she'd just explain her phone was left at home and it was not her number. And she left her brand new phone at the club. So it's not even within her possession."

"So…" he drawled.

"So I simply call down to my _friends _at the NYPD and report a suspected underage delinquent who not only snuck into an ID required burlesque club, but stole drinks and money from the cash-register," Charlie explained. Her voice was sugar coated. She couldn't help it. She lived for such intense forms of destruction.

"But she didn't." Apparently, he was still a bit behind in celebrating.

She turned to him and pointed a finger into his chest. "Oh but she did. My favorite employee of my father, Todd the bartender down at Victrola saw her do so."

He chuckled "Let me guess, Todd your favorite bartender who just happens to be getting a bonus at the end of this month, which totals to exactly the amount of money stolen."

"Now you're catching on, Sparks. For a moment I had thought you lost your touch," Charlie teased, pecking his cheek.

He nodded, but caught hold of her cheek. "Still doesn't explain how we get the NYPD to identify her," he reminded.

She shrugged, "I'll send them her phone. They type in some numbers off of it into their computer and her name comes up. A warrant goes out for her arrest and I make an anonymous call to tell of her whereabouts right before school starts."

Lex stood up the moment it all sunk in. He shook his head and refrained from joyous laughter. It was brilliant.

"A society girl of St. Constance arrested on school grounds, ultimate humiliation," he identified.

She set aside her laptop and nodded.

"My favorite form of social destruction," Charlie replied with a true Bass smirk.

"I love you so much when you're my _sweet_, little vixen," Lex complimented. He moved towards her on the bed.

She grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled his body over her while saying, "Correction, you love me all the time. As I love you."

He kissed her, but then stopped before things got to heated. His eyes flickered to the door and back. "How long until your parents return?" he checked.

"Could be hours," Charlie whispered seductively in his ear.

"More than enough time." He pushed his lips on her neck and started to undo her top.

"Lex!" She screamed in a fit of giggles.

_**Looks like Charlie and Lex are harvesting quite an appetite. For revenge, that is. I hear it's a dish best served cold. Until then Upper East Siders, you know you love me.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Meanwhile at a party in Brooklyn, Charlie and Lex's soon to be victim was at it again. She sauntered through the room with an undeserved confidence. Belle French had gotten it from her mother, Elle. And although mommy's days with a certain gentlemen's club were over, it didn't stop her daughter from partaking in similar activities.

"And what are you doing behind the bar, strange?" Belle asked with a devious grin. She walked straight up to the black counter and smiled at the boy across from her.

Asher Worthington chuckled and shook his head. "Just observing the room from a different angle. Anything I can get you?" he offered.

"A White Russian, as long as it's on the house," she replied, batting her eyelashes. Then she leaned across the bar and winked at him.

"Don't be offended Miss, but you have it wrong. My daddy isn't Russian, mommy isn't either," Asher returned. He ran a hand through his dark hair before letting it fall down the front of his blue shirt and black vest combo.

She giggled with a roll of her eyes. "I suppose I'll just have to settle with the alcoholic beverage then," Belle teased.

"Coming up, but what about me? What shall I have or rather, have to settle with?" He finished making her drink and set it down in front of her. Then his eyebrows rose in question. If she wanted to truly play, the girl would have to pay the price. Just like everyone else.

She sipped her drink and _innocently_ shrugged. "I don't know. You sound like you're in need of some company. Perhaps I'd even be up for an after party," she drawled.

"Sounds like my kind of celebration, but what's in it for you?" Asher furthered.

Belle casually lifted her gaze to him. She reached across the bar to set her hand atop his chest. "Let's say you end up in my bed tonight, if you do something for me first. Or rather, do someone for me first," she smirked.

He chuckled, "You're joking."

"Not exactly." She shook her head and came around the bar to whisper in his ear, "You see that door in the back of the room?"

He nodded; eyes flickered to it with curiosity. Everyone knew it lead to a master suite.

"Well, inside is a very drunk Sarah Humphrey. And she is the on so desperately in need of some company. I figure you're the perfect person to give it to her," Belle revealed. She pulled back to look him in the eyes again.

"I'll meet you at your place later. This won't take long," Asher smirked. He liked the idea of course. Girls were more fun when they acted like they didn't want it. It was better when they were ready to pass out though because then the option of no wasn't really there.

"I'll leave the door unlocked," Belle nodded. She then started to walk away, but stopped to turn back to glance at him one last time. "Oh and Asher," she called.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Belle grinned wickedly, "Sarah isn't nearly as strong as Charlie." He laughed and she walked away. Her true motive was of course aimed at Constance's Queen. She had a fight with Andrea and it was Belle's plan to even further weaken their friendship by having Sarah come in between them. The blond would need comfort and the brunette would give it—thus the end of Bass and Archibald alliances.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Okay, dinner should be out soon, but in the meantime everyone can help themselves to an appetizer," Blair announced as she sat down. It was a family dinner in the Bass household, plus Alexander Sparks of course. She couldn't let him sit up in suite 1812 all alone.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bass," Lex replied with a smile. He passed Max the dinner roll basket, but kept eye contact with her. Yes, he could be polite when he wanted to be.

"No thank you, Alexander. It's nice to see we have a boy in this house that knows what it means to be polite," she returned, but looked to her husband, eldest son, and even her baby boy Ephram.

Max rolled his eyes, "See Ephram, this is what my best friend does. Always showing us Bass men up." His baby brother stared at him, frowning for a moment, but then shrugged and went back to sucking on a pasta noodle.

"Now that the men are accounted for where is my daughter?" Chuck inquired. He looked to Lex right away. If anyone knew where Charlie was, he would.

"I'm right here, daddy. Lex and I have someone we would like you all to meet," Charlie informed them, nearing the room.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Blair smiled. "Don't tell me another baby. I thought the project was almost over." She laughed softly and shook her head.

"Actually mom, it is." Charlie appeared in the room with a bundle in her arms. Her boyfriend stood up and walked over to place a hand on her back. "We would like to present you with the newest addition to the Sparks and Bass family, Archer Alexander Sparks."

"Oh my heavens, he is the cutest thing. Next to Aurora of course," Blair cooed. She stood up from her seat and rushed over to see her _grandson_. He appeared to be even more of an infant than the other doll.

"Oh, but is he sick?" she frowned.

"He was made to look that way, Mrs. Bass. Once we made our decision, the birth was difficult, but both him and his mother made it through," Lex explained. He was talking to Blair, but his eyes went straight to Chuck's.

"Congratulations," Chuck offered. He spared the smallest of smiles, but it was all Lex needed to understand he was proud of him.

"Thank you, daddy," Charlie beamed. She then walked back to the table to sit down next to her brother. "We almost named him Maxwell, but I thought it would be confusing at family dinners."

"Thanks sis, but I like Archer," Max responded with a chuckle. He kissed her on the cheek and even managed a light pat on the doll's head.

"Siss-ee lemme see," Ephram demanded.

"Why of course. How could I have forgotten?" Charlie teased. She stood back up, although everyone else was seated, and walked over to her baby brother.

"Ooh," Ephram gasped. He reached his tiny hand out to touch the doll's. "No—no," he commented on the mittens he had once despised.

"We can argue about this later, little bro. Right now though, it's time for Archer to have a nap with Aurora in the family room. I'll be right back," Charlie told them before carrying the baby out.

"Well this was a nice addition to a more than peaceful night," Blair smiled. She reached beside her to put her hand over her husband's.

Charlie returned and Lex put his arm around her. "We did good," he smirked. She nodded and pecked him on the lips.

"Max-ee wanna hug?" Ephram tempted. The baby couldn't help, but notice he and his brother were the only ones not coupled off.

"Okay, but just this once," Max sighed. He leaned to his side to receive a hug around his head and a wet, baby kiss on his cheek. "Thanks…"

"Hehe," Ephram giggled. He clapped his hands and kicked his feet to show appreciation for his brother allowing him to do so.

"And here is dinner," Chuck acknowledged. Two maids brought it in and set it up nicely on the table. The family thanked them and the boys less than hesitated to grab the moment the women were gone.

"You guys are such pigs," Charlie laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Well we have to stay nice and strong, sis. Plus, with all the rooftops we hang out on I wouldn't want to blow away in the wind," Max smirked before shoving a forkful into his mouth.

Ephram watched his brother and then grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes. He smacked it straight onto his face, forgetting to open his lips. "Yum...yumms," he mumbled.

"Oh, look at you," Blair laughed. She picked up her napkin and gently tried to wipe it all off his face. It wasn't the easiest of tasks. Mostly because every time she got some off, the baby would smack more back on.

"Mother, I think that may be aimless task until the duration of dinner as conspired," Charlie interjected with a knowing smirk.

"I think you're right," her mother sighed. She put down the napkin and nodded at the baby. "Feel free to put it on all you want, little one. Afterwards, you're going in the tub."

"No—no," Ephram protested and shook his finger.

"We'll see," Chuck returned under his breath. The baby didn't notice and just went back to making the biggest mess possible of whatever someone set on his highchair.

Blair opened her mouth to comment, but then silenced. She froze in all movement and stared at whom suddenly stood in the doorway. The rest of the table took only seconds to notice. They turned to see what she was staring at.

"Blair, Chuck," Dan nodded. He stood next to Serena. Both of them were seemingly tried to be pleasant, despite their current riff with the Bass family.

"What are you doing here, Humphries?" Blair asked. She sat back in her chair and eyes narrowed to a glare. Her and Serena had yet to makeup after what went down at the White Party. And if one person could hold a grudge, it was Blair Bass.

"We came to see if Sarah is here, Blair. I'm worried about her. She hasn't been home for a few days and everyone who tried to call her tonight said she won't answer her phone," Serena finally voiced. She shook her head.

Chuck noticed the black circles under Dan's eyes. He couldn't help to feel bad for the guy. His own daughter had caused sleepless nights for him, sometimes without even realizing she did so. It was part of being a real father.

"I know you guys don't want anything to do with me, but I saw her today at school. I could try calling her and see if she'll answer me," Max offered. He stood up, but couldn't quite make eye contact with them.

"Oh yes Max, we would appreciate that so much. Please," Serena begged. She was a mother in distress. "What about you Charlie? Have you heard from her?"

Charlie looked down and shook her head. "No Auntie Serena, I haven't. I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's fine, Charlotte," Dan said, not knowing the details behind why his daughter hadn't been speaking with Chuck and Blair's. He sunk down in a chair next to Ephram and sighed.

"Everything will be alright," Serena assured him with the fakest of confidence voices.

Blair nodded, "Of course it will, S. If worst comes to worse we can even get Mike, Chuck's P.I. on it." She sent them an assuring smile while rubbing her friends back.

"Yeah, um Charlie and Lex, look at your phones," Max told them, frowning at his. Everyone looked to him in question, but the two teens each pulled out their cell phones.

"What would Sarah be doing in Brooklyn at a party with Asher Worthington?" Max asked. He shook his head, "The guy is a total jerk. More than me."

"Oh my God," Charlie gasped reading the Gossip Girl Post.

_**Spotted: Asher Worthington ushering Sarah Humphrey into a dimly lit bedroom. Careful S. In a city that never sleeps, a lot can happen in one night. Even if you don't want it to… **_

_**XOXOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

"Charlie, she'll be okay. He isn't that stupid to try and—" Lex attempted to comfort her. He knew her mind was back on the night that Asher tried to force himself on her.

"I have to get to her, now! Max and Lex, come on! We're taking my car," Charlie said frantically. She then rushed out the door without the slightest explanation.

"Wait, what's going on?" Blair asked, even more worried than before.

"I don't know, but I'll send you the address on my phone," Max told them. He then followed Lex out of the Bass residence. The two boys barely caught the elevator Charlie had jumped in the moment it arrived.

"I won't let him do this to her. I won't," Charlie said to herself, over and over again.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie ran into the crazy, loud party room with only one thing on her mind. She needed to get to Sarah before Asher got too far with her. Immediately, she ran down the hallway that held all the bedrooms. She busted open each door, not caring who she interrupted.

"Charlie, slow down!" Lex shouted. He and Max ran up behind her. Both boys tried to grab the tiny brunette, but she wouldn't allow it. She only pushed past them and continued on in her search.

Charlie opened the last door and saw what she had came to see, but never wanted too. Asher had Sarah pushed down on the bed, his body over hers. He was muscular, fit. The blond stood no chance. It wasn't a fair fight. He pinned both of her arms above her head.

"No…get off… stop… please," Sarah pleaded in a drunken slur. She wasn't all there, but she knew enough to know that he was taking her against her will.

"Asher, get off of her!" Charlie screamed. She flew towards him before she even realized she had moved. Her tiny hands fisted the back of his shirt and she yanked with all of her might. They both stumbled to the ground. Charlie got up though and started hitting him, tears blinding her vision as she did so.

"Charlie," Sarah croaked. She jumped up from the bed and fell back against the wall. Quickly, she tried to straighten out her top.

"You stupid bitch—get—get off of me!" Asher raged. He tried to push her away from him, but the tiny girl had found some strength. She dealt him blow after blow.

"Do you think that's funny? That it's okay? That you can just force yourself on a girl when she didn't ask for it at all? You're a sick bastard!" Charlie shouted. She went to punch his face, but was yanked up from behind.

"Charlie, stop it," Lex said into her ear. He held her back, even as she kicked, and tried to calm her down. "It's okay. He isn't hurting anyone anymore. I'm here," he soothed.

"Yeah, and so am I!" Max interjected. He yanked Asher up off the floor. The other boy stumbled back and wiped at the blond on his lip.

"Max man, you know how it is. The slut wanted it. She gave it to you too," Asher reasoned. He motioned back towards Sarah.

"Oh did I want it too!" Charlie snapped. The room fell dead silent. Her eyes widened and she realized what she said.

Max turned towards her and frowned. He shook his head, "Are you telling me he—Charlie, did Asher try to—You son of a bitch!" he turned around and grabbed Asher by the shirt, forcing him up against a wall.

"Did you touch my sister? Huh? What did you do to her? Tell me!" Max screamed. He threw a punch across Asher's cheek and then stepped back. "Come on, let's go. I'm going to kill you, you sick fuck!"

Max then started to run towards Asher again, but someone yanked him back.

"Max, that's enough," Dan reasoned. The adults had shown up. He walked towards Asher, as calm as he could. "What did you do to my daughter?"

"Your daughter, how about my sister too! He tried to force himself on Charlie! I'm gonna kill you—" Max started.

"Max, no! Everybody just stop, please!" Charlie cried. She breathed heavily, looking at Sarah and then her brother.

"Charlie, it's okay," Lex told her. He walked up to her, but she pushed him away. He frowned in confusion and turned to see what she who she was staring at in the doorway. Her expression appeared to be utterly terrified.

The entire party fell dead silent. And in front of them, stood none other than Chuck Bass.

"Daddy," Charlie said, voice cracking.

Chuck's eyes were completely narrowed, lips pursed. He slowly, but dangerously came into the room. "Charlie, did he touch you?" he seethed.

She shook her head, "Daddy, no—he—I…"

"I'm going to kill you!" Chuck snapped. He moved past Charlie and headed straight towards Asher. "Did you touch my daughter, his daughter? Huh?"

"Chuck, don't!" Blair screamed. She grabbed her husband from behind and pulled him back with all her might. "Dan, help me!"

Dan didn't want to and neither did Blair, but they did. Chuck wasn't giving up though. He was doing all he could to get away from them and at Asher.

"Asher, we're going home," Asher's father voiced, coming through the crowd. "We're done here," he said to the adults.

"Oh, yeah right. I'm going to throw your kid off a fucking rooftop. How about that?" Chuck screamed. Dan had to grab him again, even force his back to the wall.

"Yes, well unfortunately my son and I can't stick around to tell the police about you threatening him," Mr. Worthington returned.

"Wait a minute, your kid was forcing himself on my daughter. You can't go anywhere," Serena voiced. She started to walk towards the man, but then stopped. Mr. Worthington and Asher hurried out the door. The blond ran out, but they just went on.

"Charlie," Sarah whimpered. She lunged towards her old friend and clung to her for dear life, crying hysterically.

"Shh… it's okay, S. if I got through this, so can you," Charlie assured her, stroking her back. She didn't even realize what she had confirmed a second time until looking up and locking eyes with her father, Chuck Bass.

_**Spotted: Daddy Bass learning that here on the Upper East Side, what goes around comes around—even if karma did take a lifetime to make a comeback. Sorry Charlie…**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"So we have popcorn, candy, soda, and basically all other junk food items they warned us about in health class. I'd say we're set," Andrea giggled as they sat down. They had gone to a small theatre in Brooklyn. He told her there was usually no one there and she didn't believe him, until they showed to be the sole people in their movie.

"Yes, but let's see your popcorn preparing skills. I'll have you know that I seldom trust people with such an important task," Skylar teased. He took a handful and popped it into his mouth.

"Wow, that's salty," he complained playfully. His face scrunched up and he shook his head.

"Well look whose high maintenance now, Mr. Anti Upper East Side," Andrea smirked. She took a handful of her own and downed it no problem.

"Let me try again." Skylar took a bite, but didn't seem to differ. "Seriously Archibald, how are you eating this? It's like someone spilled the salt shaker," he chuckled.

"Guess I just like things salty," Andrea returned. She then bit her bottom lip and waited for his comment, but it never came. She looked to him with a frown.

"What?" he asked. The blond was baffled by what had suddenly upset her.

"Nothing," she said quickly. The brunette then smiled to herself. No crude innuendos. She could get used to that. It wasn't like she missed them or anything. They were in fact rather annoying and disgusting.

"Okay, then well should we watch the movie?" Skylar suggested. He nodded towards the screen.

"Yes—I mean, no. This was a great first date, but since we have the theatre to ourselves why don't we talk. Plus, you're choice in movie is really bad," Andrea teased.

"Funny," he nodded. Then he threw a piece of popcorn at her.

"You so did not just do that!" she laughed.

"I think I did," Skylar replied. He faked a face of remorse and shrugged.

She laughed and shook her head, trying to be serious again. "No, it's fine. Really, it could be worse. You could have done this." She stood up, picked up the popcorn tub, and dumped it on his head.

His mouth fell open and he sat there in fake shock.

"Yep, she did it," Andrea teased. She plucked a stray piece off his shoulder and put it in her mouth. "Mhmm… salty goodness." She sat back down and winked at him.

"You know, I think I might want to give your popcorn just one more try," Skylar smiled. He turned towards her in his seat. There faces were close and both of their breathing slowed.

"Well they do say third time's the charm," Andrea returned. "Unfortunately, there's no pieces of popcorn left that aren't on the floor. Guess you'll just have to try it on our next date."

"As nice as that sounds, I don't think I can wait." He reached a hand up to tuck a strand of her behind her ear.

She giggled, "What do you mean?"

"This," he leaned in and placed the softest of kisses on her lips. Each hand held each of her cheeks. She was tense for a few moments, but then melted against him. Andrea actually kissed him back. He felt his stomach twist into knots.

"That was nice," Andrea whispered. She pulled back and turned forward in her seat, blushing up a storm. It felt weird kissing another boy, but she also felt relief. Her brain screamed, _'See, I knew you could do it!'_

"Yeah, it was," Skylar agreed. They both turned in their seats and their eyes connected again. "So does that mean you'll agree to go on another date with me?"

"Yes, but on one condition," she nodded.

"Anything," he agreed.

Andrea grinned and leaned forward in her seat, "You have to walk me to a cab and give me another kiss, this time to say goodnight."

"Sounds like a plan."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Charlie! Sweetheart, don't run from us! Your father and I just want to talk!" Blair shouted. She hurried after her daughter who had booked it the moment she had the chance. Now, beside her husband, they cornered her when the limo pulled up to block any further exit.

Charlie pulled on the door handle as if her life depended on it. The stupid thing was locked, but that didn't stop her. She felt as if her heart was about to pound out of her chest. She couldn't breathe. And since it wouldn't all go away she wanted nothing more than to run away from all of it.

Chuck stood rigidly, as if frozen to his spot on the sidewalk. He managed to shake his head at the driver about to open the door for his daughter. Then, before he even knew what he was doing, he stormed over to where she stood.

"Charlie, stop," Chuck said forcefully. His daughter didn't listen, but started to pound on the door. She turned to look at him, but it only made matters worse. Tear trails tainted with black mascara ran down her cheeks. She started to hyperventilate as her hands turned red from the attempted abuse given to the metal.

He grabbed hold of her and started to pull her back. She cried out in a fierce scream though and kicked her feet to be freed. It didn't make him let up in the least though.

"Charlotte Aveline Bass, I told you to stop," he ordered. His voice broke though and he closed his eyes to try and hide the pained expression he felt come on.

"No…no! Let me go! Just let me go!" Charlie protested. She got free and turned around to try and push him away. Her fists beat down on his chest and she shook her head.

He grabbed hold of them though and made her still. Eyes connected directly with hers as he bent down to her level.

"Tell me. Tell me what that—that _thing_ did to you." Chuck struggled with each word, but didn't let that hold him back. It was much harder to keep himself so contained, hold back his anger from exploding.

Charlie shook her head and pressed her lips tightly together. She couldn't tell him. She didn't want him to see her that way. She was strong, invincible—like him. It was hard enough having Lex know about it, but there was no way her father could. Charlie Bass wasn't a victim.

"No—nothing. He didn't do anything to me. Max misinterpreted some things that were said. Th—that was all," Charlie stuttered. She tried with every fiber in her being to get a hold of herself. The tears slowed, but she still continued to choke on them.

"Don't lie to me," Chuck seethed. He couldn't' help it. The rage within him started to unravel. He didn't even see his daughter in front of him anymore. He only saw red. "Don't lie to me!"

"Chuck, stop it! Let go of her!" Blair screamed. She ran over to them and pulled him back. When he wouldn't let up though she started to panic. Her hands beat against his back.

"Tell me what he did! Tell me what he fucking did!" Chuck raged. In his fury, he pushed her up against the limo. He felt his wife pulling at him, he heard her yelling at him, but nothing processed like it should have. Nothing seemed like it would bring him out of his insane rage.

"_Daddy_, you're hurting me."

At the sound of Charlie's voice, Chuck blinked. He suddenly saw and heard it all. His eyes fell down. He let go of her wrists and backed up.

"Chuck—" Blair breathed. She touched a hand to his shoulder to try and calm him, tell him it was okay. Her and Charlie understood he wasn't exactly in his right mind when it all happened. Things just got heated.

"Don't touch me," Chuck warned. He pulled away from her and turned his back to them. His whole body started to shake. He ran a hand through his hair, but then started to pull at it.

_That boy had tried to—_

_His little girl was almost—_

_Someone tried to touch—_

_He forced himself on—_

Chuck squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed hold of his head. He couldn't even finish his thoughts. They made him want to scream, cry, vomit, breakdown, and kill all at once. He couldn't control his emotions or what he was doing.

"I—I need a moment," Chuck murmured. He didn't wait to see if they heard him, but instead headed in the opposite direction. He went back inside the building and headed straight for the elevator. And once he got to the top, there'd still be a staircase he'd have to climb.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair didn't need to follow her husband to know where he was headed. Instead, she turned to face her daughter. Charlie now sat on the curb, hands stuffed in her pockets, and eyes red from crying. She kept a strong face though and did all she could to hide any sign of weakness. If only she knew how like her father she truly was.

"Charlie, we need to talk," Blair informed her, but with the softest of tones. She sat down next to her daughter on the curb and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"There's nothing to talk about. Asher is a jerk who tried to force himself on Sarah. She's the one in need of sympathy, not me," Charlie maintained. She tried to shrug her mother off some. When that didn't work, she wiped her eyes instead and straightened her back out.

"Baby, I'm not trying to give you sympathy. I just want to know what happened. That boy—did he try to—you know?" her mother struggled. It was one of the few times in Blair Bass's life she found it hard to say what was on her mind.

Her daughter turned to look her in the eyes. Charlie's bottom lip quivered and the light in her brown eyes seemed to dim and gloss over. She looked forward again, but her gaze was caught on something not really there. Slowly, she nodded.

"Oh Charlie," Blair whispered. She pulled her daughter to her chest, practically in her lap as if she was a small child again. Her hand stroked down the tinier brunette's back and she kissed the top of her head.

"Don't mom!" Charlie snapped. She pulled back as if her mother had bitten her and stood up. Her fists balled and she shook her head. "That's exactly why I didn't want you or dad to know. He would go crazy like he did and you would feel sorry for me. I don't need people feeling sorry for me!"

Blair stood up and shook her head. "Charlotte, I'm not—" she tried, but was cut off.

"Yes, you are! But there's no need! I was at a party with Lex and he left for a few minutes! Asher forced himself on me, but I punched him in the face and got free! Then Lex kicked his ass and we went home! That was the end of it!" Charlie shouted in conclusion. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

"I don't care if you got free! It shouldn't have happened in the first place!" Blair screamed back. She then shook her head as her eyes watered up.

"It shouldn't have happened to my daughter, our daughter. That is how your father and I feel. So don't tell me I can't be upset about it because I am!" She stomped towards Charlie and then grabbed hold of her cheeks. Blair looked down into her eyes helplessly. Then she pulled her into a hug that Blair knew her daughter couldn't break free of if she tried.

Charlie turned stiff against her mother, but softened as the words soaked in.

"It's our job to keep you safe, not Lex's. This shouldn't have happened to you," Blair carried on in a low murmur. She then unhooked her daughter just enough so that their eyes could meet. "Why would you ever not tell me this? I'm your mother—"

"Charlie Bass isn't a victim for anyone. She only makes them," Charlie returned as if it were so simple. But it wasn't and her words heavier meaning told of that.

Blair shook her head and breathing calmed some. She tipped her daughter's cheek and spoke thoughtfully. "You're right. Charlie Bass isn't a victim because no Bass woman is. But hiding what happened only weakens your strength. Do you understand?"

Charlie shook her head honestly as eyes stayed intensely locked with her mother's.

Blair smiled, "It means us women are never stronger than when we arm ourselves with our weaknesses." She then laughed quietly and shook her head. "But I do know it's easier said than done, especially when you have your father's pride."

"And it goes great with my mother's strength," Charlie added with a smirk. Her mother nodded and then pressed their foreheads together.

"Now if we could just figure out where that great left hook came from, eh?" Blair teased with a wink. They walked back in, side-by-side, because not all was yet resolved in the Bass family.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"You know, we really don't need mom being the next Bass to go to the hospital because of a heart attack," Charlie said as she stepped out onto the rooftop.

Chuck, who sat rather close to the edge, had his back to her. He closed his eyes and sighed, "I suppose it's a good thing you came alone then. Unless, you plan on getting me in trouble." He wasn't sure how to go about the talk they needed to have. Before he was so angry and he still was, but not at her. He was worried about her, his little girl.

"Well I did consider the opportune chance at blackmail here, but…given the events that took place earlier tonight, decided against it," Charlie confirmed. She sat down next to him, knowing it made him nervous. But him sitting there, where he was made her uneasy too. They would both have to deal.

"Well after tonight you can have anything you want," her father responded, voice weaker than intended. He stared forward into the nightlight of the city. He couldn't face her just yet. If she had tear tracks, his heart might break to a level that couldn't be mended.

She touched his shoulder and spoke sincerely, "I'm find, dad. Mom and I talked about it. I just—I couldn't tell you guys, Max, or even Andrea. I don't do the whole damsel in distress thing." Her eyes fell, but she forced them back up. She had to be strong.

Chuck nodded, but then shook his head. He turned towards her with mixed emotion. "I know, but I'm not fine. We haven't talked about it. I need you to tell me what happened because I don't do the whole careless, doesn't know what's going on with his own children type of dad thing," he stressed.

"Because you're Chuck Bass?" Charlie smiled. She was doing her best to lighten the mood. It may have not been appropriate, but she felt it was needed.

He shook his head, returning the faintest of grins, "No, because you're Charlie Bass, my daughter."

Charlie looked forward and nodded, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"Tell me what happened, please," her father pleaded.

She turned towards him, biting her bottom lip. "I'm going to need a drink first. You probably will too."

Chuck rolled his eyes, but held up a bottle of scotch. "Don't tell your mother."

"It will be our little secret," his daughter agreed. She watched him open it, take a sip, and then hand it to her. She did the same.

"We haven't had one of those since you were little," Chuck noted. He put down the bottle, not intending to get his daughter drunk, but knew it would calm her like it did him.

"Then to many more," Charlie suggested. They both smiled, but the grins faded quickly. The moment turned serious, as they both knew it would from when they sat down.

Charlie sighed, "I made Lex take me to this party in Brooklyn. I was mad because Max told me it wasn't somewhere guys took their girlfriends and curiosity got the best of me. When we got there it wasn't exactly up to my standards. There was a lot of drinking, drugs, and repulsive displays of teenage libidos." She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, Upper East Side boys rent out the house, trash it in the party, and leave it all in the morning?" Chuck asked a shrug. He wasn't happy about it though.

"So you've been to one before then?" Charlie turned to him, attempting to change the subject. She couldn't' help, but try and chicken out just once.

Chuck nodded, "Back in the day, but that isn't important. Go on."

"Lex didn't like having me there. He kept me closer, held me tighter. Even when we sat down next to his _friends_, he wanted to leave. But I wasn't about to. I mean, I didn't work that hard to get there just to sample it's—shall we call it ambience?"

"If Alexander kept you so close then how did this Asher—" her father started to get worked up. He was blaming the first person mentioned. It was a bad habit.

His daughter didn't let him see it through though. She continued, "I wanted to go to the bathroom, but Lex told me to wait. He said he'd take me somewhere nicer and at that point I was ready to leave. Only, he had to get something upstairs first. So he told me to stay where he thought I'd be safe, with his _friends_."

"Aka Asher Worthington," Chuck stated in disgust.

"It wasn't Lex's fault. He even introduced me as Max's sister, which I think is supposed to be the whole you don't mess with a baby Bass thing," Charlie defended.

"I don't think you have to worry about me blaming Lex. For once, I'll pick the lesser of two evils and go with the creep that—"

She interjected, "Asher had other girls with them, but then they went away. The next thing I knew he was on top of me, in front of everyone, but no one saw what was going on. I mostly remember hating the feeling of someone holding me down, someone proving they were stronger than me if only by a physical standpoint."

"Finish," Chuck snapped. He sent her an apologetic look afterwards, but his teeth continued to clench more and more.

"I got my hand free and slugged him in the cheek. It gave me enough time to go and find Lex. I didn't even want him to know, but my appearance sort of gave it away. He went back, despite my protests, and beat Asher to the point of being unconscious. I know he looked like an animal doing it, but it made me feel safer." She crossed her arms, but then let them fall to hold herself. Her eyes looked down, over the ledge. Luckily, Basses weren't that afraid of heights.

"That kid just won't stop giving me reasons to actually like him," he sighed. He turned towards his daughter and she looked in his direction too.

"Well I would hope so since I love him," Charlie told him in the quietest of voices.

"Do you know there was a time when I was the only man you said that to?" Chuck asked. His voice cracked. He cleared his voice to try and hide it, but it didn't work.

Charlie nodded, "And there was also a time when mom was the only woman you said it to. That's where Lex is right now, dad. I'm the only woman he says it to."

"You're not a woman. You're my little girl," her father corrected. He put his arm around her from the side, almost pulling her into his lap.

"Does this mean you're able to get over what I told you tonight then?" she asked, voice hopeful. She knew he would never just forget about it, but perhaps—

"No, it means because of it I'll never get over it," Chuck responded.

"If I can learn to let it go then you can too," Charlie tried.

He shook his head and sighed, "I'm not all that good at letting things go."

"Because you're a Bass?"

"No, because I'm your father."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"You Bass's sure have a thing for rooftops," Lex smirked as he walked out onto it. He had made sure to wait until he knew their talk was over, but needed to see if Charlie was okay for himself. He wasn't one to just take another's word for it when it came to his girlfriend.

The father and daughter duo turned around to look at him. Chuck only nodded, not able to take any jabs at the kid.

Lex frowned, laughing in astonishment, "What? No, you Sparks's certainly have a thing for showing up when unwanted." He shrugged slowly to stress his bafflement.

"Not tonight, Alexander," Chuck responded. He then got up, offering his hand to help his daughter do the same.

"Charlie?" her boyfriend glanced in her direction.

"I told my dad what happened with Asher," Charlie explained. She and Chuck both walked towards Lex.

"Oh um…" he stuttered, unsure of what to say. Was Charlie's dad mad at him for not taking good enough care of his daughter?

But Chuck wasn't. He walked towards Lex, touched his shoulder, and nodded, "I'll just give you two some time alone to say goodnight."

"Thanks, dad," she smiled softly. She watched her dad go back inside and then looked to Lex. He walked up to her, "So how did that conversation go?"

"Better than I expected," his girlfriend admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lex asked, slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"I think I've talked enough about it. No, I'd rather discuss how now's the perfect time to get revenge," Charlie smirked. Just like that, the Queen was back.

"Kind of soon, don't you think? We're still waiting for Belle to be read her rights," he chuckled.

"I meant our next victim."

"Who might that be?" Lex asked, as if he didn't already know.

"Asher Worthington."

"Well you don't have to ask me twice, Bass. I'm in," he agreed with zero hesitation. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her close. He knew it was one takedown he'd enjoy more than any other.

"I never do, Sparks," Charlie smirked. She then grabbed hold of the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss.

_**Spotted: Queen C and King L proving that some things never change, only their targets do. **_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Thanks for walking me to get a cab and then waiting for one to arrive," Andrea told Skylar. She opened the yellow door, but turned around to face him. "Just give us a minute. Turn it on and I'll pay it all at the end," she told the driver so he wouldn't interrupt them.

Skylar chuckled, "Well I couldn't leave you to fend for yourself, not that I don't think you're capable. I just hope you had fun."

"Oh I had more than enough fun, trust me," Andrea whispered. She wrapped her arms up around his neck and leaned closer. They had spent most of the night together. He took her to the movies, dinner, ice cream, and the park. She was comfortable with him. He was sweet, genuine.

"Sounds like I'll have to work hard to make our next date even better then," he sighed, faking a worried expression.

"I think you can handle it," Andrea nodded. She pressed her forehead against his and let one hand fall to touch his cheek.

"Here's my first test. Am I up to it?" Skylar didn't give her time to question what he meant, but leaned right in and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back with no idea of who was watching her.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Chuck," Blair called as she entered their bedroom. She had taken her time to tuck both Ephram and Charlie in bed that night. She wanted to wait for Max, but knew he took Sarah home to make sure she was okay. Everyone was still a little shaken up. By the looks of it, everyone didn't exclude her husband.

Chuck stared at his hands, but turned to look up at her. His expression was grim, eyes bleak.

"Are you okay?" Blair asked. She sat down on her edge of the bed, but then shook her head. She stood up again and walked around to sit down next to him. She was aware of what was going through his mind, the memories and present mixing together.

"You tell me, all those years of pushing girls too far. Serena, Jenny, and nameless others…they all got away, but my own daughter almost didn't. It's payback, karma," Chuck stated bitterly. He shook his head, glaring at the air in front of him.

"It isn't karma. No greater power out there would do that. No matter what you did, Charlie didn't deserve what that boy tried to do to her. Sarah didn't either. And Sarah proves that stuff just happens, bad things do every day. It has nothing to do with who you were back then. All that matters is you aren't that person anymore and our daughter got away from that boy before he could—well, you know," Blair told him solemnly. She couldn't fully say it either. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to.

"I guess you're right." He turned towards her, eyes still sunken in. "I just—I can't help, but go there. I feel like my children are going to suffer because of my faults."

"Maybe, but from mine too and their own. One thing I'm more certain about though is that they will gain from them too. Our mistakes aren't theirs. It shows we're teaching them something. We're being parents the best way we can," Blair assured him.

Chuck nodded, biting his bottom lip. He rested his forehead against hers and trembled, "I—I just think of her in my arms, as a baby, and a little girl—how someone could even try to—"

"I know. I don't like to picture it either. No one does. But she's strong. She's pulling through this and so will we, right there will her," his wife swore.

"Right there with her," Chuck repeated breathlessly. He then captivated his lips with hers.

_**If there's one thing I've learned Upper East Siders, it's that some people have the power to change. With each year it's said we grow wiser with age, but really it's just we've screwed up so many times we finally got it right. **_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Max dropped Sarah off and was on his way out of Brooklyn. Too bad he continued to catch every red light. He sighed, looking down to his phone when it beeped. There was a Gossip Girl post. He ignored it. But when he looked up instead, he wished he hadn't.

There on the street corner in front of him stood Andrea Archibald and Skylar Rayne, lips locked in an intense make out session. It was repulsive.

He felt his hands clench around the steering wheel and he grinded his teeth. The moment the light turned green he slammed down on his pedal.

"So you want to play Archibald, then well will," Max spat. He took out his phone and found a familiar, but highly unused number in his contacts. He pressed the call button and put the phone to his ear.

It rang once, twice, and was answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Vanessa, this is Max Bass. I just thought you'd be interested to know what your daughter is doing. Considering, she won't answer your calls anymore. Don't worry though. I think I can be of help," Max smirked.

_**But for others, change never comes because we aren't willing to let it. Personally, I find it more fun that way. But I'll let you decide. Until then, you know you love me. **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: Once again sorry for the wait, but this was sixty-six pages! I hope you enjoyed it. Would love to hear how you feel about not only the story lines, but also the GG posts. I try really hard on them.

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL! **


	55. The Son of All Fears

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **The Son of All Fears**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied red lip-gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No".

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but it was a lot of work and inspiration has been lacking lately. Now school is starting back and it's my senior year. I honestly feel like my life is flashing before my eyes. But anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

**P.S. After the chapter, will remind you at end of it as well; please don't forget to go cast a vote on the NEW POLL. It's located on my profile! **

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Mama!" Ephram commanded as his tiny fist pounded against the bed. She had set him up on a baby blanket to drink his morning bottle. He wore only his diaper and that of course was how he liked it. He was a Bass man after all.

"Yes precious?" Blair replied in a singsong voice. She came out of her closet with and outfit selected for the day. It was dropped down on the bed next to him and she kneeled to her son's level.

"Wer dada?" he asked. His brow knitted and blue eyes looked around. When he woke-up his father had not been there. It wasn't something the baby was used to and he was sure that he didn't like it.

She stroked back some of his hair and smiled. "Your father will be home soon. He had to get up early today and visit the office. See we are hosting a Bass Industries Anniversary Party for your father as CEO. Mother also went to the store, but you were still sleeping. Now we're all going to breakfast though," she explained.

Ephram shrugged his shoulders as some spit bubbles drooled down his chin. His mother giggled and quickly wiped at them with the baby blanket's edge. She then stood and held up a few hangers for him to see.

"How does this look? Your father and I have some business to attend to after we eat and mother needs to look pretty," Blair teased. She also wanted to look professional, but obviously that wouldn't at all concern her son.

Her son only smiled in response and wiggled his little bottom.

"If only your father was as adorable when he complimented me," Blair laughed. She gave him a playful pat on the behind and kissed his head.

"Knock—knock," Chuck's voice sounded through the bedroom door. He then opened the door and leaned inside with a tempting smirk on his lips. "Honey, I'm home," he jested.

Blair smiled and jumped up from the bed. She walked over to him, instantly taken in his arms as they shuffled inside. Their noses touched and he pecked her lips.

"Is the Bass family ready for breakfast?" he inquired, left eyebrow quirked. His wife pulled back and straightened the lapels of his jacket.

She pouted considerately for the news she had to deliver. "I hate to burst your bubble—well on this occasion at least, Mr. Bass. But it will only be us three at the table today. Max has gone missing and Charlie is pulling a classic sleep in on the weekends when you're a teenager routine," Blair informed him.

Chuck rolled his eyes and then looked to Ephram. "There was a time when your older siblings found me just as amusing as you do, little one. Both of them even fought over who could sit in my lap during a breakfast like this," he recalled.

"Funee dadee," Ephram giggled. He pointed at his father's expression.

"That's his way of commiserating with you, dear," Blair offered. She did her best not to smile and kissed her husband on the lips again.

She patted his chest and nodded, "Now, I'll get Ephram dressed, change into something much more appropriate, and you should do the same. There's some coffee on your tie and Mrs. Bass lipstick visible on the collar." Her fingertips brushed over the red stain.

"I lose more shirts that way," Chuck shook his head, but grinned. He then walked into his closet and called to her. "What's the color of the day, Blair? You know how I love to match."

Blair rolled her eyes as she got dressed herself. "Keep the navy jacket, but pair it with the white shirt and light blue tie combo. Then pair it with your crimson colored handkerchief in the pocket fold. Make sure you bring a spare just in case though. Your son finds it rather farcical to become a messy eater once in public," she replied.

"Of course he does. He's Ephram Bass," her husband smirked as he stuck his head out of the closet.

Ephram clapped his hands and then waved goodbye as his father disappeared back into the closet. He looked up to see his mother dressed and now fixing her hair. He loved when she wore it down. It was all the more fun to pull on then.

"Now, let's match you with daddy and mommy," Blair cooed. She scooped up her son and took him to the changing room she kept in their large bathroom. His clothes had of course been planned ahead too.

"No—no mama," Ephram protested. He pushed the button up shirt away and shook his head.

She countered with puppy dog eyes and held her hands to her chest. "Oh please don't be difficult. I know how nice it is to be naked, but you must dress for breakfast. We're going out and you are a growing boy," Blair pleaded.

The baby did not seem at all swayed though.

"I'll take it from here, Mrs. Bass. Ephram don't you want to match your father? It's the same outfit, but a lot tinier and reversed in color selection," Chuck opted. He held it up for his son to see.

Ephram's eyes flickered from his attire to his father's. "Ooh," the baby realized. He reached out, pinching his fingers to try and clutch onto the miniature suit.

"Told you I could take care of it," Chuck told Blair with a satisfied smirk.

"Yeah—yeah, what else is new?" Blair sighed with a roll of her eyes. She then went back into their bedroom to fix her makeup.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"I believe you'll find everything has been arranged to your accommodations. Well, if you are anything like your daughter," Max said as he motioned around the hotel room. He had picked Vanessa up at the airport and found the perfect location for her to stay hidden until he was ready to reveal her.

Vanessa looked around, crossed her arms, and turned to face him. She smiled, "It all looks great. Honestly Maxwell, you've proven to be far more of a gentleman than you father ever was."

He chuckled and took a step towards her.

"That's only because in the eyes of Chuck Bass the only woman worth caring for is my mother. I however seem to have a thing for girls with Brooklyn blood," he insinuated, eyes raking up and down.

"Right, well I'm a tad old for you, but let's hope you were speaking of my daughter," Vanessa laughed. She rolled her eyes and sat down on the sofa in the middle of the room.

"Correct, but I suppose mother does know best. Well until she runs off to have a less than respectable fling in France," Max smirked. He sat down across from her, crossing one leg over the other. His shoulders shrugged somewhere between teasing and mocking her.

The woman across from him simply played it off with a dry laugh though. She shook her head. "Perhaps you resemble your father more than I thought."

"Oh you'll find it's quote the contrary." He stood up and walked over to fix himself a drink.

"See if they found out my father and my mother would like to see you sent back to Paris where you now so dishonorably belong. I on the other hand disagree. And that is exactly why I brought you here," Max explained. He leaned against the wall and tipped the Scotch glass against his lips.

"Well ignoring the fact I'm currently witnessing under age drinking, I'll bite. Why do you think I deserve a second chance when my own family isn't willing to give me the time of day?" Vanessa challenged. Her left eyebrow rose in question.

Max chuckled, "Oh how clever was the shrew." He set down his glass and walked to stand in front of her.

"No really, despite what you think I do want to help. See you children are a priority of mine. I don't like to see Andrea so _torn_ or Andrew drinking himself to an angry grave. Not to mention those terrible anger issues he's developed," he let on. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed as if truly frustrated.

Vanessa's face fell. She swallowed a lump in her throat and voice filled with concern.

"What do you mean about Andrea? And Andrew is drinking a lot? Anger issues?" she spat word after word at an uncontrollable speed.

He sat back, pretending to be shocked. "You mean you didn't know? I realize you and Uncle Nate are on the outs, but surely he's told you what a wreck your once happy family has become. If you can even call it that anymore," he insinuated.

She looked down and shook her head, muttering words to herself. He reached a hand to tip her chin and spoke _sympathetically_.

"Poor Vanessa, she doesn't even know how high the stakes have become. Someone should really let you in—oh wait," Max grinned, "I could do that."

Vanessa moved his hand away from her face and nodded. "Tell me then. I want to know exactly what's going on with my family," she told him.

"I thought you'd never ask," Max agreed. He sat back and crossed his arms with a satisfied look on his face.

"Then get to it," she encouraged with urgency in her voice. She set her hands in her lap and titled her head so that she met his eyes. She pleaded with him.

"Of course, but you have no idea what you're in for," he returned. Some things never changed.

"Enlighten me then, Max," Vanessa commanded. She found herself more desperate by the second she waited for him to speak.

"Well firstly the Vanderbilt family would like to have you exterminated, but I'm sure you expected that," Max nodded.

"Yes, Anne and William have never exactly cared for me. They still hoped my husband would have married your mother," she muttered.

"Right," he scoffed sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. Max then stood and handed her a drink. She took it, suddenly appreciating the alcohol all the more—as expected on his part of course.

Max continued, "Of course they've tried to recruit your children. Apparently Andrea wasn't that hard, but Andrew is struggling. He was recently in the tabloids for being stranded drunk and high on some street corner. Not to mention when he beat my face in. Luckily, with our obvious parental connections no charges were pressed. I feel bad for the guy really—he's headed down such a dangerous path." He took out a cigarette and lit it, puffing lightly.

Vanessa stood up, suddenly alarmed. "What do you mean he beat your face in? You two are friends. I thought these people were worried about public image," she raved.

He shrugged, "I'm sure they've stepped in by now. I mean Andrea is practically a little Anne clone. She even died her hair blond—for a brief point and time at least."

She looked away from him and stepped over by the window. Vanessa bit down on her knuckles. She was home, but never felt so lost.

Max left his cigarette in the ashtray and walked up behind her. He set his hands on her shoulders. "Relax, I know how to fix everything. You can trust me, Vanessa," he swore.

"Fine," Vanessa turned around and nodded. "What do we do now?"

Max was about to respond, but then his phone beeped. "A moment please," he extended to her. He then turned away and took out his cell phone. It was a text from Gossip Girl. And it so happened to be his least favorite dish of hers yet.

_**Spotted: Andrea Archibald preparing for the walk of shame on Brooklyn Boy's doorstep with a massive display of PDA. And that's exactly what I bet Max Bass is. Pretty. Damn. Angry.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Max clenched his hand around his phone so to such an extent that his knuckles turned right. Nostrils flared as he fumed at the thought. It was bad enough Andrea kissed that insect, but now she had already slept with him? Well, it wasn't going any further than that. He would make sure of it—one way or another.

"Is everything alright, Max?" Vanessa asked from behind.

He turned around and smirked. "No, but it's going to be. I know just how to fix all our problems, Mrs. Archibald. You wait and see," Max promised. He then winked and left a still puzzled Vanessa behind him.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie smiled as she nestled into her pillow. Her bed suddenly felt so much warmer than usual. She sighed happily, never wanting to open her eyes. Of course it had to do with the protective hand wrapped around her.

"What?" Charlie gasped. Her eyes snapped open. She stared across at Lex, whom was still deep in slumber. But they weren't in his suite or some other safe location, but…her room.

She shot up in bed and shook him fiercely. "Alexander Sparks, wake-up right now," the brunette whispered frantically.

He groaned in his sleep, furrowing his brow. "No, go back to bed, baby. You wore me out…" Lex drawled. His body then started to settle deeper into her sheets.

The panic rose in the pit of her stomach. Dark brown eyes flickered to the door. Well at least it was locked, but then again if anyone tried to open it that would look suspicious. And her parents had to be up with Ephram since it was morning. How the hell was she supposed to sneak him out? If her dad saw Lex in her bed in the same clothes he came over in the night before he'd go berserk. Who was she kidding? He was Chuck Bass. He'd kill her boyfriend and then lock her in the highest penthouse New York had to offer.

She ran a frustrated hand through her mahogany colored curls and tried to think of what to do. Then she felt the urge to scream. Instead, she yanked Lex up by his black hair with one hand and covered his mouth with the other.

"What the fu—" Lex started to curse and moved to attack, but then saw her and stopped short. He shook his head in befuddlement for such the violent wake-up she had given him.

Charlie let go of his hair, but kept a hand clamped over his lips. She used the other one to first motion around the room, then the clock, and finally put a finger to her lips. It was a good thing she wasn't dating an Archibald because it may have taken hours. But Lex Spark realized what she meant right away. His icy blue eyes widened.

"I know. We're in trouble," Charlie nodded. She then narrowed her eyes and smacked him hard in the chest. "And it's all your fault! You know when this happens you are supposed to go to Max's room or get out!" She didn't scream, but her low voice still held the anger of a shout.

"This is not my fault. And we're still in our clothes, surely your parents will understand. We were up late plotting against Asher," Lex smirked. He sat up and pulled her to stand in between his legs. His hands rested on her petite waist and he kissed her neck at an attempt to calm her down.

She pushed her tiny fists to his chest though. "No, they will never understand. My dad has warned us about this. You should be more fearful for your life," Charlie retorted.

"Surely he has more faith in his baby girl. Give him some of that innocent, little princess act you do so well. Just be careful to give him the daddy version and not mine," he teased. His hand stroked her thigh, pushing up the dress to reveal skin.

She scoffed, "You're disgusting and given our surroundings this is highly inappropriate." Charlie then smacked his hand away and smoothed her attire. When he stood up and put on his jacket she made sure to back away.

"You're getting worked up over nothing. I'll slip out when the coast is clear," Lex told her. He then leaned in suggestively. "You just make sure to save all that tension for when you meet up with me later."

Charlie opened her mouth to yell at him, but one single knock on her door silenced her. Both teens turned towards it and waited for the voice of who was on the other side.

"Miss Charlie, you still sleeping? Family went out for breakfast without you," Dorota's voice informed her through the door.

Her boyfriend smirked at her, quirking his eyebrows.

She glared at him and then turned towards the door. "Um no, Dorota. I just got up, but don't feel very well. Do you think you could pull some strings and pick me up Mint Verbena tea from the Russian Tea Room?" Charlie asked hopefully. She didn't realize it, but her hands were clutching Lex's shirt something fierce.

"Of course, Miss Charlie. I go right now," Dorota replied. Her footsteps were heard down the stairs and then against the marble that lead to the elevators.

Charlie waited for the familiar ding and then sighed in relief—but only for a moment. She grabbed Lex by the hair and dragged him out of her room. "You come with me," she demanded.

"Owe!" Lex shouted, as he got loose. They both stumbled towards the elevators. He glared at her and touched his head.

"There's a time and place for playing rough, Bass," he muttered. She always knew exactly where and how to inflict the most pain for punishment. While it came in hand sometimes—it was his worst enemy otherwise.

She ignored him though and hit the elevator button. Then she turned around and ruby lips pursed. "You are leaving before my family gets back. This could have cost us another victory," Charlie declared.

He only chuckled and moved towards her. "I think the plan still has a few flaws. Let me stay and work them out, while working you out of course," Lex drawled. He put his lips close to her ear and moved in to kiss her neck.

"I can take care of it myself thank you," she refuted. The elevator doors opened and she pushed him in with all her might.

"Just be there on time and ready," Charlie ordered.

"Mhmm for what exactly are we referring to?" he indicated. Lex put his hand over where the elevator door would close to stop it.

She smiled at him innocently and moved forth. As she stroked his cheek she saw in his eyes he thought he'd won. So that was when she turned on him.

"You can figure it out on your own," Charlie countered. She pushed him roughly into the elevator and giggled while waving goodbye.

"In a cold shower I assure you…" Lex called as the doors closed in his face.

Charlie smirked to herself and started back upstairs. How she loved an exciting morning.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Circle around the block and let him sleep, Ephram. We'll only be a moment," Blair told the very trusted limo driver. He had basically become another Dorota over the years and therefore one of the few employees she trusted with her children.

"Come on, Blair. He's fed and now napping. Ephram will be fine," Chuck assured her. He pulled on his wife's hand and shut the limo's door. Then they both entered the Palace lobby.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bass, it's always a pleasure to see you here. Shall I beep the manager?" the doorman asked with a smile.

"No, we're not exactly here on business. We just need to look around," Blair replied. She then was pulled closer by her husband and laughed as they stopped in the main room.

"Honestly Blair, why would you want to hold my Bass Industries CEO Anniversary Party here do desperately?" Chuck asked. The company was supposed to take care of everything, but of course his wife had stepped in.

Blair turned into him and stroked his chest. "Because this was the first place you called home and also where you were living when the company was handed over to you. Not to mention all those late nights we spent in Suite 1812," she reminded him in a suggestive whisper, leaning in close to his ear.

He smirked and pushed her back just a tad, raising his eyebrows. She sighed, "Fine, what more do you need than it also being your greatest success?"

"It was my father's greatest success, Blair," Chuck returned. His face did not completely fall, but the smile was gone.

She moved her hands from his shoulders up to touch his cheeks. Blair shook her head and smiled softly, "No Chuck, you were your father's greatest success."

He smirked, "Then this hotel is not mine. You and our children are. But I suppose we did find out you were pregnant with the twins here." He looked around. There were very fond memories, sad ones too, but overall good.

Blair laughed, "And now our daughter's boyfriend and son's best friend lives here. So in a way this place one let us go."

"You're right. The Palace is perfect. Let's do it here," Chuck agreed. He then leaned in to kiss her. Just as their lips had touched though his phone started to buzz. Blair giggled and he pulled back with a sigh.

The moment he read the text message though Chuck frowned.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked. Her own brow furrowed with concern as he met her eyes once more.

He closed his phone and shook his head. "The Empire Hotel just went up for sale," Chuck disclosed, not sounding the least bit happy about it.

Blair's face fell some, but she masked it. She sighed, "It's been a long time. If you think buying it back now would help my children's college fund then—"

"Forget it. I wouldn't touch that building with a ten-foot poll after what kind of person I became while living in it," he refused. Chuck hated that place now.

She rubbed his chest and forced him to make eye contact. "Well you're not that person anymore, Chuck. Let's forget about it," Blair empathized. She waited for him to smiled and then pulled him into a rather passionate kiss He accepted most graciously.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie and Lex walked into Suite 1812, kissing the entire way. Her hands were woven up around his neck and his set on her hips. He was practically carrying her into his small bar area.

"Okay enough. I can't stay. I have to go shopping for my dad, remember?" Charlie pulled back with a giggle and eyebrows rose to signify the importance of the matter. Her hands stroked down his chest.

"Yes, I do. The Bass Industries CEO Anniversary Party and as tradition the gift giving from his now three children," Lex sighed. He knew she had to go, but didn't want her to.

She batted her thick lashes and looked up at him through doe brown eyes. "You could always come with me. I know how much you love fooling around in the dressing rooms at Bendels," she suggested.

He looked as if pained, but shook his head. "I wish I could baby, but I have to go pick up my mustang, remember? It's all done at the shop," he replied.

"How could I forget? I think other than me you love that car the most in the world," Charlie smirked with a playful roll of her eyes.

Lex chuckled, "Well all that's important is that I do love you more than it, Bass." She smacked his shoulder playfully, but he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her into another kiss. They were just about to deepen it when they heard a strange noise come from his bedroom.

Charlie and Lex both stopped kissing, looked towards the room, and then back at each other with suspicious frowns. He started forward and she grabbed onto his hand, following. Blue eyes glanced to brown one last time and then he pushed open the door.

Charlie's left eyebrow perched and ruby lips pursed at the sight of her brother's feet between two sets of females.

"Of course," Lex sighed with a smirk as he shook his head. His girlfriend rolled her eyes and picked up the nearest shoe she could find and chucked it at Max's head.

"Owe!" Max shouted. He sat up in bed and rubbed his head, disposing of the shoe with a toss over one of the twins. He smirked at Charlie and Lex. "I hope you two weren't on your way in to have some fun."

"Ugh Lex, make sure to call housekeeping for a new mattress," Charlie muttered. She sighed, "Hopefully it will be replaced when I get back, but for now I need to go. And so do the Lucy Liu twins. Let's go, girls. I wouldn't want to tell my father about how little you got done today."

The girls both rose from the bed and started to put their discarded clothes on. They then were practically pushed by the petite brunette out the door.

Lex looked to Max and shook his head.

His friend only smirked though. "I don't agree with, sis. It's not about the quantity but the quality." He put a hand to his chest as if truly passionate about what he spoke.

"Then why did you need twins?" Lex grinned. He sat down on the end and took off his jacket. "When did you even come here? I slept in that bed last night," he lied.

Max hopped off and started to put on his clothes. "I had some business early this morning and needed a little pick-me-up afterwards. The limo is great, but the more girls you add, the more work you have to do in such a small space," he informed him while buttoning up his jacket.

"Well if you're free now you could come with me to pick up my car. We could take it down some back alleys, up the speed way past the legal limit," Lex proposed. Him and Max had certainly dabbled in drag racing back in the day—yes, before either of them had licenses.

"Umm…" Max was just about to answer when his phone started to beep. He quickly retrieved it to see a text, but from a number he did not recognize. Curious more than anything he opened it up and read.

"So do you want to come, man?" Lex asked. His friend looked up at him and shook his head with a huge grin.

"I would love to Alexander, but it appears I just found the perfect gift to get my father," Max stated with pride. He then nodded goodbye to his friend and proceeded to leave.

"Well while you're at it get somewhere else other than my bed to hookup in!" Lex called. He was only replied to with the slamming of Suite 1812's door.

_**Careful M. When something sounds too good to be true—It usually is.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Jack Bass closed his phone after anonymously sending a text to his quite vulnerable great nephew. Max Bass was very much like his father, but presently in the worst of ways. Or greatest—if one considered the doors his actions would open for Jack. He smirked vindictively to himself and looked up to peer out the tinted window of his limo.

"Right on time," he mused. His eyes followed Charlie as she exited the Palace. Not only did she look like Blair, but she moved like her too. There was a certain pride in her step, perhaps even more than her mother ever had.

The young girl crossed across the courtyard and stood on the curb. She was next to a man who paid great attention to her, but did not seem to notice. She merely hailed a cab without the least bit of effort and climbed in.

Once it pulled away, the man who had stood there walked over to Jack's limo. He knocked three times on the window and waited impatiently.

"Where's she going?" Jack asked, not rolling it down all the way. He took the billfold from his front pocket and held it up for his one-time employee to take.

"She told the cab driver to go to Bendels on Fifth Avenue," the man answered. He then took the money and walked away without another look back.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jack smirked. He then started to nod to his driver. "Take me to Bendels on Fifth Avenue and step—wait, not just yet." He paused as his eyes caught hold of another sight right before him.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Mr. and Mrs. Chuck Bass, don't you too look happy? Don't worry though. I'll fix that soon enough, but for now—well someone has to keep an eye on your little girl. There are so many bad people in the world," Jack sympathized sarcastically.

His eyes still raked Blair up and down. She looked incredible. One would assume his nephew wrecked her with three children, two of them twins, but it seemed quite the opposite. There was a certain motherly glow about her. Jack liked it—a little too much actually.

"Let's go. I've had enough for now and am needed elsewhere," Jack sighed. He tore his eyes away and looked forward.

"Yes, Mr. Bass," the driver responded obediently. He then drove away; neither Chuck nor Blair even noticed the vehicle amongst the traffic of New York City.

_**A man named George Orwell once said, "Big Brother is watching you". But for an only child like Chuck Bass—the Big Bad Uncle is more than wiling to get the job done. **_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sarah and Charlie browsed the numerous designer dresses Bendels had on display. The idea of what to get her father for his party had actually come to her while in the Cab. Now she just needed a dress to wear to the event. It was formal, but Charlie Bass always stood out when she entered a room no matter the dress code.

"I just don't think this whole counseling thing is for me. I know my parents want to make sure I'm not tragically scarred from what almost happened with A, but talking about it doesn't exactly bring a smile to my face. I just want to forget about it—like you," Sarah explained. She held a dress up to her tall form, but then glanced for her friend's reaction. The blond was more than relieved to have someone talking to her again, especially Charlie.

"Well you know what they say S, people can forgive, but they won't forget," Charlie muttered. She picked up a dress, but set it back down the moment she saw the way threading had been done. A scowl of disgust appeared on her countenance. She had expected better from something carried by one of her favorite stores.

Sarah nodded, but then shook her head. "How exactly are you getting over it, Charlie? Obviously from what happened with me your wounds were hidden, but not healed." Her brow knitted in confusion. It resembled her mother's far more than she'd ever realize.

Dark eyes flickered up and connected with her friend's. She stayed silent for a moment and then shrugged. "Well you know me. I may get mad, but I'll also get even. Then simply lick what's left of my wounds and move on," she revealed.

"I suppose having a supportive boyfriend helps—or at least a guy in your life who doesn't mutter whore under his breath every time you come in his perimeter," Sarah mumbled. Her hand moved through the racks at a much quicker and aggravated pace.

Charlie's left eyebrow quirked and she smiled knowingly. "Still not over a certain Andrew Archibald I see. How did that conversation go with him exactly? You know, the one after he found out you slept with Max. If there was one that is," she inquired.

Sarah sighed, her eyes instantly telling it was less than good. She shook her head, "I don't know what's worse. When he was angry or that devastated look of disappointment the men in his family have down so well."

"Nathaniel and Andrew certainly can look like lost, little puppy dogs when they want to. My mom says it's the blue eyes," the brunette agreed. She examined another dress, but caught her friend's solemn stare from the side.

Charlie turned towards her and offered the most compassion she could. "Things will work out one way or another, S. We're friends again, aren't we? Soon enough all will be forgiven by everyone and we'll look back one day not giving it a second thought," she assured her.

She then smirked, "And we'll still be rocking Chanel while doing it. In the guys case Armani."

Sarah laughed and walked around the display to hug her tiny friend. She even picked her up, despite the Bass girl's protests.

"Put me down," Charlie ordered. Once set on the ground she brushed off her clothes and looked around. "What is it with you Humphreys and hugging?"

"My mother is right. You are your father's child," Sarah returned. Her friend moved to playfully smack her, but she dodged it. Then she noticed a dress on display and gasped.

"What is it? Find something shiner than your hair?" Charlie called, not facing her friend. When Sarah didn't respond she sighed and turned around. "S?"

"You have to wear that dress to your dad's party. It's your mother with a tad darker and wilder style aka Charlie Bass. Please try it on," Sarah urged. She handed her friend the dress and forced her in front of the mirror.

"I suppose it does have some potential, but no decision shall be made without further examination," Charlie responded. She eyed the fabric, design, length, and every other miniscule detail it had to offer.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Well while you're doing that I'm going to go and browse over there. Have fun…" she called to her while walking away.

Once she was gone, Charlie imagined herself in the dress. She planned the pumps it would go with, how she'd wear her hair, and all other preparations that would need to be made. She was in the zone and did not expect to be brought back from it so soon.

"You should get it," a male voice said from behind.

Charlie looked up to see an older man step out in front of her. He seemed to come from nowhere. It was slightly creepy and even more so that he looked familiar, but she couldn't recall from where she knew him.

"Thanks, not that I take fashion advice from strange middle-aged men," Charlie returned with a sarcastic smirk. She then hung the dress up on the door and turned to him, hands on her hips.

Jack grinned, "And here I thought all women liked compliments—no matter the source." He had to admit—his first, but still informal meeting with Charlie Bass was already not what he expected.

"Well I find that I'm nothing like most women so flattery doesn't get far with me. Unless of course it's demanded," she countered.

"A woman you say? And here I thought you were daddy's little girl. Alas for someone so gorgeous I must simply comply and say I'm not like most men. My extending of flattery is rare," he told her with a light shrug.

Arms crossed and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Dark eyes stared up into his for a few moments. She shook her head. "Who are you?" Charlie questioned.

Jack smirked, taking a step closer to her as he spoke, "That isn't important, beautiful. Only that I know who you are—Charlie Bass."

She did not back away in fear as he expected, but stood strong. "I'd say the men in my life would find it of great significance knowing who you are. If you know who I am then you know my father is very protective of his little girl." Her eyes threatened him and lips thinned.

"Yes, I'm well aware. Fortunately for me though we both know you're not the type to go running to mommy and daddy at the drop of a hat—unless you're scared. Then I'd say you have no reason. I'm just a shopper of many, admiring pretty little things in the store," Jack insinuated. His hand went to brush along her shoulder, but she caught it.

Charlie squeezed his palm tightly, nails practically cutting into his skin.

"Should I ask if she bites too?" he teased. His hand was shoved back at him and Jack was met with her glare.

"You're right. Whoever you are is inconsequential to me. I'm Charlie Bass and you're just another man way out of his league. Now leave me alone before I use my name to call security on your old ass," Charlie commanded.

He held up his hands in playful surrender and laughed. "As you wish, Charlie. It was a pleasure to meet you though," Jack concluded. He then turned around and walked away from her. Surprisingly he chuckled. He had not expected to find his great niece so amusing. For a man all about first impressions, Charlie Bass certainly gave a good one.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Andrea sighed as she stared down into her drink. She currently was all alone, sitting at the bar, at Casa Lever on Park Avenue. The last place she wanted to go was home and she wasn't exactly welcome at the Bass home anymore. She didn't want to see Max and after their fight Charlie and her had not spoken another word to each other. Up until a few hours ago Andrea had been hiding away in Brooklyn because of it.

"Do you want another glass of wine, Miss? Happy hour just started and it's a two for one deal," the bartender told her with a smile. Thankfully it was more genuine then flirtatious. She wasn't in the mood.

Her eyes flickered up, but then fell. "Charlie and I would always come to Happy Hour together. We didn't need to save the money, but it was convenient," she muttered to herself.

The man looked around awkwardly and then leaned forth. "Is Charlie your ex-boyfriend or something?" he inquired.

"No, she's my best friend," Andrea defended. Her voice was louder than intended and a few turned to look at her. She didn't care though. Her tone lowered and fell solemn again. "Or she was…"

"Okay, well I'll go get your check then," the bartender nodded. He then walked away quickly before he was snapped at again.

Andrea rolled her eyes and pushed the empty glass forward. She put more than enough cash on the bar, just wanting to get out of there, and went towards side door by the restrooms.

As she passed them though her phone went off. She told herself it wasn't there, but she had a speck of hope that it was Charlie. The moment she saw it wasn't, but instead Gossip Girl her face fell.

_**Poor A, you really are becoming the prime example of like mother, like daughter. And let's face it. There was never any room for mommy V when S and C got together—oops I meant S and B. Or did I? So much for the three musketeers…**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

"She's stealing my best friend now too? God, I can't leave someone alone for five seconds—" Andrea stopped mid-sentence and shook her head in anger.

Yes, she missed Charlie. She wasn't even mad at her anymore for the Skylar thing. Lex had been an ass, but that was expected. Andrea knew she should have never insulted the entire Bass family though. They were basically her second family. Even more so, Charlie was her sister.

But she couldn't call her, especially now that Sarah had horned her way in. Andrea had expected she and Charlie make up either before or at the Bass Industries CEO Anniversary Party, but now she'd be all alone while Sarah and Charlie stayed together. Not to mention Max would be there.

Andrea nodded and knew what she had to do. She scrolled down her contacts list, found the name, and hit call. It rang only once before the person picked up.

"Hey Andrea, what's up?" Skylar asked. He sounded very excited that she called. It was cute in a way.

She smiled, "I was just wondering if you would go to this party/event thing with me—as my date of course. I know after you let me sleep on your couch I'm in no place to ask for another favor, but I am." Her voice pleaded with him to say yes.

"You asking me on a date isn't a favor at all. I'd be happy to go. I'm guessing it's a formal UES event though. Are you sure I'm even allowed to go?" he laughed.

"The invitation did say plus one. And I think it's about time we let a few people on my side of the bridge know how much we've been seeing each," Andrea told him. Everyone would be at that event and now she'd have someone to stand with amongst the crowd.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Mhmm look who finished all of his mashed peas. What a good baby boy you are," Blair cooed as she wiped off Ephram's mouth. They had gotten home a tad late and the first thing she did was feed him dinner while Chuck went upstairs to take a shower.

"Uck mama," Ephram complained. It had taken much persuasion and many airplane or private jet noises to make him comply. He had gladly downed all his milk afterwards though.

She laughed, "Why is it all Bass men hate eating their vegetables?" Her hands undid his bib and she put it in the basket holding used ones. Then she carefully lifted him from the high chair, hoisting the baby on her hip.

"Your father so has bath duty tonight after his shower. Mommy is exhausted," Blair informed him, but with a smile. She took a sponge from the sink and cleaned off the tray from his high chair. Ephram laughed as he amused himself by leaning from side to side when his mother moved around, but far more dramatically.

"Wee!" Ephram shouted as if he was experiencing the ride of his life. His mother dropped the sponge in the sink and looked at him. He stopped laughing and leaned up to peck her lips.

"Mhmm thank you, especially since mommy already washed your mouth," she acknowledged. She then parted her lips to continue their playfulness when something or rather someone else distracted her.

Max came down the stairs, not even noticing who was in the kitchen, and led a girl by the hand. Both had ruffled clothing and the girl's was very whorish looking. Not to mention she seemed to be more of a woman than a girl and far too old to be associated in such a way with her son.

"Come on Lacy, it's time for you to go," Max told her. He pushed the elevator button and placed her in front of the doors. His voice was sickly sweet, condescending really.

"It's Alicia," the blond spat in irritation. She sounded like nothing, but an airhead. However, at least she was smart enough to know he got her name wrong.

He chuckled, patting her cheek, "Of course it is, sweetheart. Now here's a tip." Max took a hundred dollar bill from his pocket and wrapped her perfectly manicured hand around it.

"I'm not a hooker," Alicia or according to Max Lacy retorted. She still kept the money in her hand, but kept up the insulted act.

"Doesn't mean you can't buy yourself something pretty," Max offered with a shrug. He then stroked her cheek and spoke with the smoothest of voices. "Take the money, Alicia. We both know you want to and I want you to have it too."

The girl blushed instantly and then grinned. "Oh! Well then can I come back?" she asked in a chipper, high-pitched voice.

Max cringed for a moment and moved his hand from her cheek to her shoulder. He patted it and shook his head. "It's best you forget this address after you leave. The notch in my bedpost you made though will be forever in your memory," he informed her with a wink.

"But I—" Alicia started to protest, but the ding from the elevator cut her off. The doors opened and she found Max moving her inside of it. He stepped back and waved.

"That's enough talking. Bye now," Max called. The doors shut and he turned around. It was then he noticed his mother and younger brother. They had definitely been watching the entire time. Ephram looked confused, his tiny brow furrowed. And his mother, well she'd definitely take some working on.

"Oh mother and young Ephram," he greeted. Max walked over to them with a classic, confident Bass man swagger.

"Max, you know I don't like that type of thing in my house," Blair told him with an unhappy tone of voice. She hoisted Ephram up on her hip again and was glad he didn't understand what he just taken place right before his big, blue eyes.

Max smirked, "What? Dessert?"

Blair felt as if the breath had been stolen from her. She looked at Max, but didn't see him. She saw Chuck, but the bad Chuck. It was when he became a person she didn't recognize and now so had her son. She shook her head and looked away form him.

He sighed and walked around the corner. His baby brother eyed him skeptically, but all Max did was wink at him. He then turned his attention back to his mother and painted a solemn pout on his lips.

"Are you ashamed of me, mother?" Max asked. He reached a hand up to her cheek and brushed it to the tip of her chin. Their eyes connected. His voice was sounded hurt, but not at all sincere.

"You know that's not true," Blair assured him. It had worked, but she didn't see it. She couldn't let her son think she was ashamed of him, ever. It was far too of a disastrous thought when it came to anyone with the last name Bass.

She shook her head and attempted to make what she saw clear to him though. Blair stuttered, "It's just that I don't understand—"

"Shh… now don't get all upset," Max cut her off. He put his finger over her lips and formed a grin to match that of the Cheshire cat. "I promise you that I'm doing something that will make up for all the bad."

"What?" she questioned. He started to walk away from her and for some reason she felt panic. Perhaps it was just her worrying too much. She didn't know, but she knew that she didn't like the feeling either way.

He turned around and chuckled, "You'll have to wait and see. Until then, I'm going out though." Max pushed the elevator button for a second time.

"Where?" Blair furthered. She walked around the kitchen counter as if to follow him. When he looked back at her again though, she stopped.

"Just to a meeting is all," he told her with a sigh. He was already ignoring her. The elevator doors opened and he started to step in, but her voice stopped him.

"What kind of meeting?" she called. He turned back to look at her and she shook her head. It didn't seem right. She felt without control and hated it very much.

"Don't you worry about that, mother. Bye now," Max merely concluded. He then stepped inside the elevator and hit the lobby floor button.

"Max—" Blair tried again, but this time the doors shut in her face. She sighed, looking to Ephram who shrugged his shoulders. Then she turned and met the much darker, displeased eyes of her husband.

Chuck Bass did not at all like how much he just saw of himself in his oldest son.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Lex walked inside the Fig and Olive restaurant and eyes scanned the room. He saw his girlfriend sitting at the tasting bar alone. Last he heard she had been shopping with Sarah, but then someone had sent a picture to Gossip Girl of her riding solo. He sighed and walked up behind her.

"I thought you never liked to drink alone," Lex voiced as he sat down beside her. His eyes flickered towards the half-empty wine glass her hand was wrapped around. Their eyes connected.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "It's not like I've downed an entire bottle of Dom, Alexander. I was just having a glass with my dinner. Sarah was here too, but she had to skip out early," she defended.

He chuckled and set his hand on her leg. "Forgive me, I just never want to see you taken of advantage of—unless I'm the one doing it of course," he smirked.

"Well considering that you're always stalking me, Sparks—it wouldn't be that hard," she muttered. Her body turned into his some and she sipped her wine. Most of the dinner was left on her plate, but she didn't feel at all hungry.

"Someone's more vicious than usual. Not that I mind playing your target when it comes to us playing rough, but do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Lex asked. His eyebrows rose. When she went to finish her wine he took the glass from her and did so himself. "Charlie, tell me."

Doe brown eyes stared at him for a long time and then she shook her head. "I just miss Andrea, Lex. I love Sarah, but it's not the same. I just want my best friend here with me rather than down in Brooklyn," Charlie admitted. There were a few other things that bothered her deep down, but she didn't care to acknowledge them. Or rather him—the strange man in Bendels.

"I guess I can kind of take some of the blame here. I was not my nicest when she introduced us to whatever his name was," Lex sighed.

"And she shouldn't expect anything different. You're not really nice to anyone, well except Max and me. Of course you were to Andrea too, but you guys only have a friendship based on how things are between them. I understand that," she told him.

"Gee thanks," he laughed. Her eyes flickered up and she spared a small smile. He then rose and took out his wallet. "Come on, let me drive you home. Or we could go find Archibald. Whatever you want," Lex offered.

"I can pay for my own dinner. This wasn't a date," Charlie said opening up her purse. He merely threw money down though and took her by the hand. "Lex, is it just me or do you do things like this just so that you may go against me?"

"You know it, baby," Lex smirked. He opened up his door for her and then shut it once she got in. It was the first time he had her in the Mustang again and he couldn't help, but be excited.

"So where are we going?" he asked, starting the car up.

"Home please," Charlie told him. He looked at her skeptically, but she didn't budge. Andrea didn't seem to want to see her so she wasn't going to act like she did either. They both had inherited their father's prides and it made things a lot harder at times.

"Alright," Lex agreed. He then allowed her to let their previous conversation drift away. That was the thing about Charlie Bass. Most people didn't know when it was time to stop pushing, but over the years he certainly had learned. It was quiet then—well until she broke the silence.

"I'm glad your car is out of the shop. How much was it?" Charlie asked. She ran her hand along the maroon interior of the door and turned to look at him. His eyes flickered from the road to hers and he smiled, well it was more of a smirk.

"I don't know. I asked for an estimate and they said it was taken care of. I did manage to get them to fess up on who paid the bill though," Lex responded. He looked to the road, but started to mess with the radio. He was ecstatic to have his car back. Sure he liked the limo, but there was nothing like his black, 1965 Ford Mustang.

"Who did pay for it?" she furthered. Her eyebrow rose, as did her voice in curiosity. Then she sighed and smacked his hand away from the radio. She turned on one of his favorite channels before they crashed.

"Thanks babe," he chuckled knowingly. Then he sighed. "It was Stepfather number eight I believe. I think he is trying to make my mother happy by showing her we can be a _real family_. Too bad I don't live at home." His voice rang with chipper sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes, but smirked. "Just call him Carter. And at least he isn't as bad as some you've had in the past. He seems to let Cameron and Jason do whatever they want and they—well Cameron turned out okay," Charlie said.

"Please don't remind me of your friendly relationship with Cameron Baizen. As for Carter, no matter what he does he isn't my dad. He isn't going to be my dad. I don't have one," Lex clarified. The tone of voice suggested he was a bit defensive about the subject. He bit his bottom lip.

She stared at him and then sighed. Charlie slid over into the middle seat and folded her legs under her bottom. She then leaned her cheek against his shoulder and snuggled up against him. "Well if you'll have me, Alexander Sparks then it can be us against the world," she told him.

"Mhmm… I like that idea, Charlotte Bass," Lex smirked. He kept one hand on the steering wheel, but slid his other arm around her petite form. His lips pecked hers quickly before his eyes had to unfortunately return to the road ahead.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair and Chuck lied in bed together. She had her cheek rested on his chest while her head reached up to stroke it. He held her close, his arm wrapped around her back, as he caressed her cheek. Ever since Chuck saw the way Max spoke to Blair in the kitchen their moods had changed—and not for the better. He had a lot of inner conflict going on inside of him. She saw it and was waiting for him to let it out. So he did.

Chuck sighed, "I know you've been waiting all night for me to talk to you about it, but I just don't know what to make of it. The way Max spoke to you, how he acted, and even his movements made me see a side of myself in him I never wanted to." He shook his head just slightly as he spoke. His eyes didn't meet hers, but instead stared ahead. Brown orbs revealed how truly troubled he felt by all of it.

"I thought that too, but a big part of me just wants to say this is all his way of getting over Andrea. Not that he was letting me get word in either way," Blair disclosed. Her voice seemed strained, hoarse as she expressed what she felt.

"That idea doesn't make me feel any better. It only brings me back to when Jack took the Empire and the whole fake mother disaster. The way I acted after losing you because all of it was me hitting rock bottom and harder than ever before. I don't want to see Max in the same place, but I do," he emitted. It was the last moment in time he wanted to bring up, but there was no denying how eerily familiar it suddenly all felt.

Blair stayed silent, but her eyes drifted up to meet his. She parted her lips, but didn't have anything to say. They had overcome something back then she never thought they could. It was a miracle and those didn't happen every day. She didn't ever want to see her son in the way she saw Chuck back then. But her husband was right—they both felt it. They wanted to deny it, but they couldn't. Still, she tried.

She shook her head and sat up some. Her eyes stared thoughtfully down into his as she clutched the fabric of his shirt. "We know he both can't be that lost. You know I would never say this in means to ridicule you, but his issues aren't yours."

Blair sighed, "I think us hearing the Empire was up for sale earlier is bringing this all back and making the situation seem much more severe than it is."

Chuck looked away from her for a moment and watched his hand as he set it upon her shoulder. She rested her chin on his chest and suddenly felt worry she hadn't in a long time. She feared her husband was about to shut her out. Instead, he did just the opposite.

"Blair, no matter what you say or what's truly going on with Max—my son becoming the person I was back then has to be one of my greatest fears in life," Chuck admitted. He looked directly into her eyes, almost trembling.

She nodded telling him she understood. Then she reached a hand to touch his cheek again. Her fingertips stroked the soft skin of his cheek soothingly.

"Just have some faith, Chuck. Max has the father you never did before, during, or after what happened back then. If you made it through everything you did then so will he. And if he can't do it on his own then his parents will make sure of it," Blair promised him. She offered a soft, but reassuring smile.

He leaned up and their foreheads touched. "Then he has the most important reason I pulled through all of it too. He has you, Blair," Chuck breathed.

Blair released a stunned breath. She felt her eyes water up, but before she could wipe away the tears he leaned forth and captured her lips in a kiss. They both closed their eyes wanting to concentrate on how it all still felt. It was remarkable, heated—even in such a bittersweet moment.

"I love you," Chuck whispered. He pulled back and brought a hand to her cheek. She did the same.

"Forever," Blair swore. Their eyes met. Both melted even more so against each other. Their body warmth formed into one. Neither knew where theirs started and the other's ended.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck stood downstairs in the lobby by the front doors. He was wrapping up another early meeting with a few of his board members. It wasn't proving to be as easy as he originally thought getting back to work would be. Although he monitored some from home he knew the work would pile on all the more when he started going into the office again. The Bass Industries CEO Anniversary Event just happened to come at the perfect time of year. It was almost serving as a welcome back party for him.

"So Charles, how about you tell us where you decided to host the event? It is coming up rather soon after all," Mr. Farrar, one of the longest time running board members, inquired. He was an older man, pale of face with gray hair.

"My wife thinks the Palace is the perfect place to celebrate not only I and my father as CEO, but the entire Bass Legacy," Chuck replied. He spared a professional smile to each of the men after he spoke.

"And you have agreed with her on this?" Mr. Gregory furthered. He was one of the younger members and had not known the Bass family as long as the others.

Chuck turned to him and nodded definitely. "Of course. Blair's gotten me this far. There'd be no logic in not trusting her judgment now." It was true too. Blair was his toughest critic and therefore she had contributed to almost every decision he made, especially when it came to hosting any opening, event, or party for the company.

"What space do you plan on using for the event? It is a hotel full of guests after all." The third member present, Mr. Rivera questioned skeptically. The Palace Hotel was very popular after all. All the ballrooms had to surely be booked at that point in time.

"And the last thing we'd ever do would be to disturb them. Unbeknownst to me my wife ensured the Villard Ballroom was not rented out on the planned event night. The space is big, but given the location it will surely have a more intimate feel," Chuck emphasized. He glanced out the glass doors to see if the cars had arrived yet. When he saw they hadn't, he released a deep sigh.

Mr. Farrar noticed this and smiled. He cut in to try and wrap it up before Chuck became too stressed and Mrs. Bass made him put off more work. "Which is entirely appropriate given the event's subject. As always Charles, I'm sure the rest of the board will be very impressed." He reached out and shook the younger man's hand.

"Thank you, sir," Chuck laughed in relief. He then was about to make a formal goodbye when his eyes caught hold of his daughter coming out of the elevator. She had school, but it was a tad early for her to be leaving or even awake for that matter.

Charlie sauntered into the lobby with an obvious high self-esteem. If someone merely glanced they could mistake her for her mother. She had on a black pencil skirt, a white blouse; a scarf tied around her collar, carried a huge red purse, and wore a matching red headband. Her mahogany colored curls hung slightly looser than usual, but her bangs were swept perfectly to the side.

He held up his hand to the board members, "Gentlemen, if you would excuse me for just a moment." Chuck took a few steps away from them and then waved his daughter down right before she went out the front doors.

"Charlotte," he called, instantly catching her attention. His daughter stopped in front of him. Not only was she up early, but wide-awake and very cheerful.

"Good morning, daddy—Selective board members," Charlie greeted her father and then waved at the men behind them. Some of them, like Mr. Farrar, had known her since she was a child. All of the men spared a pleasant smile back and even a small wave or two.

"Someone's up early," Chuck noted. His eyebrows rose in amused curiosity. His voice also definitely hinted he confused by her chipper mood as well.

"Well I have a busy day ahead of me, father. It starts with annihilation in the morning, destruction in the afternoon, and ends with a victory celebration at night," Charlie explained with a shrug. She smiled oh-so-innocently at him despite her less than sweet words.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I realize I might regret asking this later, but if only to amuse me—what is that supposed to mean?" her father asked.

"Daddy, say someone, man or woman—hell, maybe both tried to hurt you and mommy. What would you do?" Doe brown eyes stared up at him with a mischievous twinkle.

Chuck glanced back at the board members and then took a step closer to his daughter. He leaned down, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, and then answered. "Well excuse my French, daughter. But I'd tell your mother let's get the bitch—or bastard."

"That's what I had so hoped you would say," Charlie returned placing a hand on her hip. She looked away from him, smiling coyly to herself.

"Princess, are you up to no good?" Chuck asked as his left eyebrow rose. He had seen that wicked grin before, but it usually was plastered on his wife's lips.

She turned back to him and mumbled a laugh. "It's Queen C actually," his daughter corrected.

Her father rolled his eyes, but chuckled. "Fine. _Queen C_, are you up to no good?" Chuck asked. But her eyes already told him the answer even before she parted her lips. His daughter walked out the front doors, but it was held open by the doorman. She looked back at her father, sliding on a pair of large, black Channel sunglasses.

"Always," Charlie smirked. She then lowered her sunglasses to wink at him. And then she turned around and left.

Chuck grinned from ear-to-ear and shook his head. He only looked up to notice the three members of the board present standing there. They had definitely heard the father daughter conversation. A typical CEO would definitely have seen some needed damage control, but Chuck Bass wasn't average when it came to anything.

Instead, Chuck nodded at them and smirked, "Her mother and I are so proud."

_**Looks like Daddy's little girl isn't sugar and spice and everything nice after all. But he wouldn't have it any other way…**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Max was walking down the main Constance hallway when he noticed Andrea. She stood, all alone, as she leaned against her locker. There was a dejected look on her face. He didn't need to check Gossip Girl to know she felt lonely. Her and his sister was clearly not on speaking terms. And that meant Miss Archibald didn't have anywhere to go—well except Brooklyn, but he'd rather remove all thoughts of that from his mind.

"Well, well, well—look whose all alone," Max smirked as he stopped in front of her. He put his hands in his pockets and spoke with a ridiculed tone of voice.

"Where's your new boy toy, Andrea?"

"He's sick, not that it's any of your business. What do you want, Max? I told you to leave me alone," Andrea retorted. Her eyes flickered everywhere to avoid meeting with his. The last thing she needed was for him to see how she had seemingly become a recluse.

He put a hand to his heart and the fakest of sympathetic expressions formed on his countenance. "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that," Max shrugged, "I guess it's not that surprising though. I mean rodents do often carry diseases."

She finally met his eyes and scoffed, "Well you would know, Maxwell." It took all she had, but she managed to fake a smile.

"Actually though I believe I heard him mention something along the lines of mono. Hope I don't catch it," Andrea implied with bright eyes.

Max's smug smile was instantly lost. Dark eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "How do you know you didn't give it to him? From what I hear you've become mommy dearest and we all know what a slut she is," he countered.

"I am not my mother," she maintained. Her voice went flat and lips thinned. All she wanted was for him to go away.

But he didn't. Actually he came closer, leaning up against the locker next to her. He chuckled, "You know, I find it rather humorous—your situation I mean."

She rolled her eyes and looked away from him. "You mean my new soon to be boyfriend or constant hatred for you?" If only she could get that venom filled tone down Charlie had. Or at least if her friend was still her friend then Max could never talk to her like he was. But no, she didn't need her. She could be mean too, right?

"Oh I think you do," Max breathed in the smoothest of voices. He reached his hand out to touch her cheek. She gasped, but turned towards him. Andrea was dead still as their eyes locked.

He lifted his eyebrows and slowly parted his lips. "You're so lost Andrea and you can't even see it. I mean it's one thing we're not together anymore, another that you've dated down, but letting Sarah take Charlie from you?" Max spoke with a warped form of pity.

He moved closer to her and reached his other hand to touch her cheek. "Hasn't she taken enough of what's yours already?" he whispered.

Andrea felt her body go stiff and pupils dilated some. His hand fell down from her cheek to hold her shoulder. She felt his hot breath below her ear and closed her eyes.

"I'd destroy anyone for you. Stop denying that you need us to be together. Just come back to me and you can have whatever you want," Max tempted.

She opened her eyes when she felt his lips on her jaw line. The empty hallway was both her best friend and worst enemy. Her mind slowly processed his words as her body leaned onto his. And then she frowned. There was something different about him. The way he spoke to her, even the way he touched her. Even Max wasn't so manipulative. She shuddered and pushed him away from her.

"Stop it!" Andrea shouted. He fell against the lockers and glared at her. She stood her ground though and shook her head. "What is wrong with you? Can you even hear what you're saying to me?" she demanded.

He stood up and brushed his coat off, rolling his eyes. "Apparently I overestimated how desperate you are. Guess I should have waited," Max muttered.

Her anger was overpowered by bemusement. She grabbed hold of his coat and pulled him forth. Her other hand grasped his cheek roughly. "Look at me," Andrea ordered.

"What?" he spat in irritation. His eyes met hers and he squirmed to get out of her hold. Both saw something deeply wrong with the other.

"Max, there's no alcohol on your breath so are you on something else?" Andrea asked quietly. She sounded far more concerned than she wanted to, but she couldn't help it.

"No, but I'd like to be on you," Max smirked. He pushed her back against the locker and was just about to touch her leg with a loud, angry voice interrupted them.

"Hey Bass, what the hell do you think you're doing with my sister?" Andrew barked. He grabbed Max from behind and shoved him into the locker.

"Andrew don't," Andrea warned. She put her hand to his chest and made him back up some. Her brother stayed back, but continued to glower at the dark haired boy across from him.

Max however seemed unfazed. He rolled his eyes. "Honestly Andrew, this whole overprotective brother act is getting old," he drawled.

"Well I haven't beat you up against a locker yet so maybe if we tried that it would feel brand new again," Andrew returned. He then moved as if to grab Max, but someone else yanked him back.

"Leave him alone," Riley Humphrey ordered. He stepped in front of Max and crossed his arms. "Your new friends may think I'm a faggot, but last I checked you've seen me in weight training class. I can kick your ass any day, Archibald," he threatened.

A flicker of guilt flashed in Andrew's intense blue eyes. He shook his head about to respond, but the now foursome was once again interrupted.

"Hey everybody! Belle is getting arrested out front!" the freshman guy announced as he ran down the hallway. A few other students were quick to follow him and even some openly ditched their classes.

Andrew looked back at his previous opponents. There was a classic Archibald confused expression on his face. "Why would Belle get arrested?" he asked the others as if they would know.

Max, Riley, Andrea, and Andrew all stared at each other for a few moments and then said in union, "Charlie."

Each of them started to smile, but then stopped when they remembered who was sharing the moment with them. Riley and Max went first and then Andrew and hi sister to see exactly what was going on.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Forget having a damaged reputation. Belle is finished. Slut or not what guy wants to sleep with a convict?" Amber snickered to Britney. The two girls stood alongside the other minions. They and the whole school had gathered around the Courtyard to watch as Belle was brought out in handcuffs.

"Why isn't she wearing her Constance uniform?" Massie whispered to Tara. Both freshman girls watched with wide eyes as the doors opened. Belle French had not only one police officer, but two escorting her from the building.

"Headmistress Gellar made her remove it back in the main office. She doesn't want Belle's despicable behavior to reflect her school in anyway," Charlie answered as she came up behind them.

The girls instantly formed a path for both her and Lex to move right up front. Charlie Bass sauntered over like the true Queen she was. She stopped and her eyes connected with Belle's who was definitely going to pass them on her way to the backseat of a black and white.

"My guess is she wouldn't be too keen on her school uniform in the bitch's mug shot either," Lex added as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. His girlfriend giggled, but kept her fearless gaze with her current victim.

"Alright, come on now kids. There's nothing to see her," the officer to Belle's left side. He gave up quickly though when not a single teen in the courtyard made a move to leave.

Belle struggled to stop for only a moment in front of Charlie. She looked to her side and glared down at the petite brunette. "I'll get you for this," Belle threatened.

"If they let you out on probation," Charlie replied coolly with the trademark Bass smirk. She then giggled and mockingly waved goodbye.

"Let's go, Miss French. You're in enough trouble already," one of the officers urged. He and the other man practically had to push Belle past Charlie and towards the car.

"You are so turning me on right now," Lex breathed as he wrapped his arms around Charlie from behind. He knew by the look on her face that she felt the same way. They were both wicked creatures that loved nothing more than when a scheme was so successful.

Charlie turned her head to the side and met Lex's eyes. She stroked his cheek as they kissed in celebration. "Just wait till tonight," she promised him in a whisper.

"Charlie, that skank is still glaring at you," Arabella informed her. Several members of the student body noticed and looked from Belle to the Constance Queen.

She merely turned forward though and winked at Belle. "Never try to out-bitch a bitch, Belle. Bye now," Charlie said to herself. She could not have been more content with herself than she was in that moment.

The cop put Belle in the car and then shut the door. As a now arrested Belle drove away, the whispers got louder and louder. Teachers attempted to get some students back to class and calm others down, but were failing miserably.

"Well now that you've seen how it's done any questions?" Charlie asked cheerfully as she turned around to face her minions. She made sure to keep her boyfriend near though. Lex deserved just as much credit, but seemed more choosy for when he openly bragged about an accomplishment or not.

"Victory party at Butter tonight in honor of Queen C?" Britney suggested. She even had her phone out, ready to report to Gossip Girl. All of the other girls looked to Charlie with hopeful eyes.

Lex nudged her in the back though. It was his way of saying, 'I know you love to be worshipped, but we have other things to do tonight' without uttering a single word.

She shook her head. "Not tonight. Alexander and I have a few other casualties to take care of before the day is done. Besides something like this deserves planning and cake. I trust Amber to assign you all a job and set the date," Charlie replied. It wasn't a suggestion, but direct order and they all knew it too.

"I'd be honored," Amber grinned. She and Charlie shared a special gaze then. Earlier in the year she had confided with her Queen that Belle slept with her boyfriend. Even if it had not caused a direct reaction she now alas felt her own form of vengeance.

Lex took his girlfriend by the arm and winked at the girls. "Great. Now ladies, if you would excuse—"

"Oh my God! Charlie Bass you are officially my hero!" Sarah screamed. She attacked the tinier girl from the side and wrapped her up in a hug.

Charlie laughed as she did her best to hug back. It wasn't really her thing, but then again it was a happy day. "Well of course I am, Humphrey. Why don't you joint my fan club?" She motioned towards the girls of the steps.

Sarah looked at them and continued to giggle. "I know this is so wrong and something my dad would frown upon with his all take the higher road, but—"

"Yes, Dan Humphrey is a total bore. We get it. Now, I'll have back my girlfriend, Barbie," Lex cut in. He pulled Charlie back to him possessively.

Sarah rolled her eyes, but smiled at Charlie again. "Great job, Queen C," she complimented. She then walked over to the other girls and offered her help. Due to a recent order of Sarah being left alone they accepted her.

Charlie looked away from Sarah and she felt on top of the world. But then her eyes met Andrea's. The two former friends stared at each other, but then both quickly looked away.

"We need to work on your manors," Charlie teased Lex as she took his face in her hands. He shook his head though and smirked. They kissed and became the only students who ignored the buzzing of cell phones everywhere.

_**A great man once said, "Don't get mad, get even." So while we commend you, Mr. Kennedy—It takes an even greater woman to get things done. And here on the Upper East Side, that woman is Charlie Bass. All hail the Queen!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck skipped the stroller as he brought Ephram into the building. He hoisted the baby on his hip and nodded to the person at the front desk. "I'm here to pickup under the name of Chuck Bass," he informed the man.

"Of course, Mr. Bass. It's just in the back. Give me only a moment," the employee responded. He then spared a polite smile and disappeared into the other room.

"Dada, go…go," Ephram demanded. He was already starting to become bored. The limo ride over there had been long and he wanted to go home. Even more so since his father had mentioned Madison's name while speaking to his mother on the phone.

"I know, little guy. We'll be leaving soon. We're just here for a picture of your grandpa Bart. We need it for daddy's party," Chuck explained to him.

The baby furrowed his brow in response. However, the worker came from the back and he turned to see the large picture frame in his hands. It was of a man he didn't recognize.

"Here you are. Your wife already called ahead with your card information so you're free to go," the man behind the counter concluded.

"Thank you," Chuck sighed. He took the picture and his son as he walked out onto the street. The limo driver went to take it, but he shook his head. "Not just yet. Go ahead and open the trunk though," he instructed.

Chuck stared down at the picture of a very young Bartholomew Bass. It was taken when he signed the deed to his first hotel. Some of the oldest board members stood amongst him. His father had dark brown hair, the same piercing blue eyes, but as always—a stern, serious look on his face.

"Sad," Ephram commented. He pointed to the picture and looked sympathetically. He liked it when people smiled, but the man in the photograph did not.

"I know, Ephram. He was sad. You can't deny those are your eyes though," Chuck acknowledged. His own dark ones flickered from the picture to his son's and back again. It was incredible, but in an eerie way. Sure there was some sense of comfort, but with his father looking younger it seemed much more real.

"Boo," his son agreed. He stroked his hand along the picture, giggling when his father did not scold him for doing so.

Chuck watched his baby boy, but couldn't fully look away from his father. Every time he saw a picture of Bart he tried to find not the similarities with him and Ephram, but him and Chuck. He could never see any though. Instead, he saw…Jack Bass. And that was the last face he ever wanted to come across again. At the mere thought he managed to tear his eyes away.

"Enough of looking into the past. The future is much better. Wouldn't you agree?" Chuck asked his son with a smile. Ephram nodded, but shrugged his shoulders at the same time. He chuckled and handed the frame to his limo driver.

"Thank you for waiting. Let's go home now," he decided.

"Of course, Mr. Bass," Arthur responded faithfully. He closed the door behind Chuck and got in. The limo started down the street.

Chuck was just about to put Ephram in his car seat when his pocket started to buzz. He hurried to retrieve it and saw that it was Victrola. He frowned, answering his cell, "Chuck Bass. What do you need?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Bass. I'm your head bartender down here at Victrola and I just had to call to confirm that the NYPD stopped by this afternoon," the man informed him nervously.

"Why would the—" Chuck started to laugh in bafflement, but then stopped. He suddenly remembered his daughter from that morning. A classic Bass smirk graced his lips. "Thank you for telling me. And now that the Big Bass knows you better keep whatever story straight you gave to them," he warned.

"Of course, Mr. Bass," the bartender responded obediently.

"Well if you speak to Charlotte again tell her that her father says hello," Chuck finished. He then hung up the phone and shook his head in amusement.

He nodded down to his youngest son, "Honestly Ephram, the things I do for your sister."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Well as you'll see everything that you need is here," Blair announced as she motioned around her home. She stood in front of Jenny and Madison, whom was in her stroller, in the middle of the Bass family living room.

"I think I got it, Blair. I've been here plenty of times after all. The whole tour with every possible way Ephram could hurt himself will surely be helpful though," Jenny replied with an amused, sarcastic smile.

The brunette rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Poke fun all you want Humphrey, but Bass children are actually at a risk of having brain damage considering—well they have brains," she smirked.

"That's funny. Whatever you just said seemed vaguely similar to an insult," the blonde mused. She then only laughed though and set down Madison's baby bag on the coffee table.

Blair sighed, "Regardless, I should be thanking you. You babysitting so I can give Chuck his present for the anniversary party early means a lot. It will certainly be a night to remember—for the both of us." Her eyes stared past Jenny's as she smiled mischievously to herself. Everything was going to be perfect in an extremely sexy way.

Jenny laughed awkwardly, "I'm sure I don't even want to know what that means. But you're welcome." She sat down on the couch and pulled the stroller towards there. Then she lifted her tiny blonde into her arms and situated the baby in her lap.

"Madison will be so excited when Ephram does arrive."

"Fram?" Madison questioned. Her eyes widened and she looked around the room for him. When he did not come into her vision though she scowled.

"No Fram, mama," she pouted.

Blair bent down and took the baby's hands. "I promise he will be here before you know it, Darling," she cooed.

Maddy giggled in response and clapped her hands. "Oohyah!" After all, she had not seen him in such a long time—or at least it felt like it to someone of her age.

"Sometimes I miss having a little girl. Charlotte was my only one," Blair sighed. She looked up to see Jenny not paying attention though. Instead the younger woman was glowering down at her phone screen.

"Something wrong?" Mrs. Bass inquired. Her left eyebrow rose. It better be good if Jenny Humphrey was ignoring her for it.

"Oh um…" Jenny looked up as if startled. Her face fell some and she shrugged.

"It was just Nate. Apparently Andrea still didn't come home. She's not exactly thrilled with me dating her father," she explained.

"Not surprising," Blair responded.

"What do you mean?" the woman across from her frowned. Was she doing something so obviously wrong, but didn't see it?

Blair shook her head, "Only dating, Nate. And I mean that strictly in Andrea's point of view. I may not like Vanessa, but here's no doubt in my mind that Nate's only daughter sees that you dating her father also means you're trying to take her mother's place."

"But I would never do that. I've kept my distance for a reason. Besides, Nate said Andrea wants nothing to do with her mother," Jenny replied.

"Honestly Jen?" Blair rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Andrea may be hurt by what Vanessa did, but she's going to remain loyal to her even if not verbally. You're being seen as a threat right now whether she's willing to admit she actually misses Vanessa or not," she clarified.

"Well how do I tell her that is the exact opposite of what I want to do?" Jenny asked, looking more lost than ever. Madison was still little and even if she were older the situation was one she hadn't come across before.

Blair spared her a look of sympathy, but shook her head. "You couldn't possibly do that until she makes peace with her mom. If you approach her then she will just get defensive. You have an off chance she'll come to you, but it isn't likely," she answered.

"Great," Jenny muttered sarcastically. She did smile appreciatively up at Blair though. "Thanks though, all put aside."

The brunette shrugged, "It's what I'm here for—well, not really, but you're welcome." Blair laughed with a satisfied smirk.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie was leaving school late. She had stayed after for further congratulations from girl of the Steps wannabes or rather Charlie Bass groupies. She felt on top of the world and wore nothing, but a huge smirk on her countenance. And then she saw Andrew Archibald. He sat on the front steps, shoulders slumped, and an all around defeated way about him.

She softened her smile and walked up behind him. "Andrew, what are you still doing here?" Charlie asked with a light shrug.

He looked up at her with glossy blue eyes. "I—I was just thinking of how when this lacrosse season starts it will be the first game that my mom isn't at," Andrew replied, but sounded as if completely confounded by his own statement.

Charlie sat down next to him on the steps and made eye contact. "Who knows? Maybe she'll make it. And if not then maybe your dad—"

"My dad may even be less likely to show than my mom, Charlie. It's like I went from the perfect son to the biggest mistake overnight," Andrew shook his head and looked forward, "the Vanderbilt's…they hate me."

"You're not a mistake, Archibald. Your family is just going through some stuff right now, but it will get better," Charlie said immediately. She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder and he turned towards her. He almost seemed to be crying. It was a heartbreaking sight. Maybe she felt bad because of what Max did or perhaps she was just seeing how broken he actually was now.

He smiled sadly, "Don't you remember all the trips our families used to take? Everything was so perfect then."

Her lips tugged up some at the memories, but then she looked down. Doe brown eyes flickered back up to his and she nodded. "Yes, I do. But it doesn't mean you won't have good memories in the future—"

"My family is done, Charlie." Andrew's voice broke and his eyes finally did fully water. He released a deep sigh.

"So just tell me when everything got so screwed up because I didn't see it coming. My mom was here one day and gone the next. Now they're both moving on without me."

He had to stop and then hiccupped at an attempt to contain a sob. "I feel like I'm drowning and no one notices. No one even cares," Andrew revealed. "And I can't—I can't breathe." His blue eyes wandered up to hers. They looked to her helplessly.

"I care," Charlie offered. "I know it's not much and we haven't really talked in a while, but if you need someone to be there for you then I can be."

He laughed with tears in his eyes. "You know, I've always looked at you like another little sister. Maybe you're the only family I have left now. Though I'm surprised you're talking to me after what I did to Max," he acknowledged.

"Max is another story. And if I had wanted to get you back for that barbaric display in front of this very school then I would have already done it," she explained. Her brother had gotten revenge, but she couldn't tell him that. She was doing it to protect not only Max, but also Andrew.

He turned towards her. "I heard what happened with Asher. Are—are you okay?" he asked. Andrew was still shaken up, but tried to put up his own strong front.

Charlie wrapped her arms around herself, but nodded. "I'm going to be. Lex has been a lot of help," she assured him. Of course she was aware he also knew about Sarah, but didn't bring it up. The boy was conflicted enough as it was.

"I could still beat him up for you," Andrew offered. He then chuckled in a bittersweet way. "Your brother could vouch for my right hook."

"Thanks, but we Basses do it a little differently—or at least I'm going to. Look, enough about me. I know that whole male change the subject thing, but it won't work," Charlie informed him. She then touched his chest. "You have me, but I think we both know someone else would be there for you if you let him."

"Riley? He hates me, Charlie. I just stood there and let that punk ass kid call him a faggot. You did more than me and you're like eighty pounds," Andrew remarked.

She rolled her eyes. "Once again, I'm not that tiny. But look, you didn't call him that. You're his best friend and you two have been the same before and after he came out. Not every guy could do that," she defended.

"Still, I don't think he could forgive me. I mean how am I supposed to tell him that he's one of the few people who gave a shit about me after my parents split-up and I would do anything to take back how I treated him?" Andrew questioned.

Charlie looked from his eyes to the side when she noticed a shadow suddenly come over him. Then she nodded towards it. "I think you just did," she whispered.

Andrew turned to see Riley standing behind them. He looked down in shame. "You heard what I said?" His voice was almost mute.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. He then sat down on the other side of Charlie and looked to Andrew. "I guess this is the part where I tell you that you're an asshole, but I forgive you. To be honest I'm kind of scared the munchkin on a power trip between us will kick my ass if I don't."

"Really Humphrey?" Charlie interrupted. She looked to him suddenly far fiercer than before.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Oh come on, Charlie. You're like one of those little dogs that you go to pet saying oh look how cute she is and then it bites your hand off," he joked.

"Yeah, she is a little dog," Andrew laughed. "But then again, she also is good at making you feel better when no one else will—"

"I patch up your guys friendship and I get called a dog. Gee thanks, guys," Charlie muttered sarcastically. She then shook her head and flashed a bitchy smirk. "And to think I was going to invite you guys out with me and Lex for a victory dinner tonight."

"For what?" Andrew frowned in confusion.

She smiled to herself. "Well you'll have to wait and see. Just meet us at that bar your parents own in Brooklyn, Archibald," she instructed.

"Charlie Bass in Brooklyn?" Riley questioned. He shot her an 'Are you serious?' look. She stuck her tongue out at him though and then shrugged.

"I have some dirty business to take care of there. I figure it's the perfect place since I won't have to clean up afterwards," Charlie smirked.

"There she is," Riley grinned. He hugged her from the side and nodded at Andrew. "We'll be there though, Bass. If anything we owe you for getting Belle French arrested and conveniently having us in the same place when Andrew admitted to be a douche."

"I don't believe the word douche was ever actually uttered from my lips, Humphrey," Andrew countered jokingly.

"Oh, but it should have been," Riley laughed. He then held out his hand and sighed. "Brothers again?"

"Brothers," Andrew agreed. They both started to crack up as they attempted their old handshake made back around the fifth grade.

"And now this moment just became lame," Charlie drawled.

"You know what would make it even lamer?" Riley asked his friend.

"Oh I think he I do," Andrew nodded. They both turned to smirk at Charlie.

She shook her head and tried to get up. "Oh no—no—no. I do not like being lifted in the air… Guys!" Charlie screamed as she was carried down the steps by both of them. They only laughed in response and carried on.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Right through the door and to the main booth, Mr. Bass," the doorman instructed. He then shut and locked it from behind.

Chuck followed orders, but frowned. He was wondering one why Blair called him there and two why Victrola was closed. No one was there yet music was playing. Dark eyes flickered around in search of his wife, but she was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and sat down in the booth. Even though he had been there since then he remembered the night Blair strip teased for him as he sat in that very booth.

"I hope you'll be willing to guard my drink again, Bass," Blair called from behind. She smirked coyly when he turned around and eyes widened. She expected they would since she was dressed in the exact same outfit she wore when she first strip teased for him there.

He chuckled, "Blair, what's going on?" His hands reached for hers as she came up in front of him and bent down. She didn't respond, but instead pulled him into a kiss. He was more than happy to deepen it.

She did pull back though and pushed a hand to his chest. "Don't get too happy. I don't recall a kiss before this moment," she teased.

"Blair, that moment happened back in high school," Chuck reminded her and shook his head. He started to laugh again as she pulled away from him. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," Blair mused. She threw a sultry look back at him and then headed for the stage. The music got louder with each step she climbed in her red pumps.

She stopped and turned around, eyes locking with his. Just like before she put on hand in the air, finger pointed, and started to move her hips. Then she slid off her headband dramatically and threw it forward.

But Chuck caught it this time. He had to. After all he was the only one in the room and it was far too sacred an item to end up on the floor. He fell back in his booth and whistled in applause.

"Let's see if that lust is still in your eyes, Bass," Blair whispered to herself. She turned, setting a hand on her hip, and slowly unzipped her dress.

It worked just like it had all those years before. Chuck leaned forward in his seat and his mouth fell open. He literally felt like he had transferred back in time. It was as if they were both suddenly sixteen again. That was what he saw. And the feeling that came with it was incredible.

One Blair Waldorf-Bass slip dropped to the floor a _second _time.

Chuck felt the breath stolen from him like it had been so many nights ago. He rose up from his seat and walked towards his wife on stage. She had her back to him and hips swayed like a pro.

Blair giggled to herself. She felt his eyes on her. Her fingertips ran across her back and to her shoulder. She turned around to gaze at him.

"I love you," Blair breathed. Doe brown eyes winked at him as she turned around and slid down in a squat to the floor. Then she slowly rose again and did something differently. She left her encore performance and flowed down the steps towards him.

Chuck embraced her without questions. His hands slid down her perfect form to grasp her bottom and pull her close. "I love you too," he promised in a whisper.

They kissed once more. The music continued on, as did the lights, and ghosts of true love's past floated around them. But it sure as hell wasn't dead.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Max was feeling a tad past tipsy when he stumbled into the Bass family penthouse. However, he was sober enough to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of what took place in his family room.

He saw Jenny sitting on the couch as she watched his sleeping little brother and her own daughter. But then none other than Nathaniel Archibald entered the room, a dozen roses in hand. Jenny jumped up so fast from that couch someone would have thought it was on fire. She hugged Nate and pulled him into a passionate kiss. How happy they appeared was almost sickening.

The Bass boy chuckled silently to himself and shook his head. Everything was just too easy for him lately. Carefully and quietly he took out his phone. He held it up, focused, and snapped a picture of the two lovebirds. Then he turned around and left knowing he had the perfect person to show it to.

And that was why he ended up outside Vanessa Archibald's hotel room door. It was late, but he knocked with great persistence. He didn't care if she was asleep because he knew she'd care to see this even more.

"Max, what are you doing here?" Vanessa asked as she let him in. She frowned when he didn't immediately answer, but instead plopped down in a seat next to the bedroom door. She walked over and stood in front of him.

He put on the most sympathetic of faces and looked up at her with his mother's doe brown eyes. "It appears your husband has a Humphrey habit," Max revealed.

"What do you mean?" she countered quickly. Her eyebrows rose when he removed the cell phone from his pocket and handed it to her. She looked down and eyes instantly narrowed.

The picture was of Nate, who was still her husband, and Jenny, her former best friend, shamelessly making out with each other. Well for the scorned husband he had certainly moved on rather damn fast.

Max watched as she first grew angry, but then the light in her eyes faded. She was breaking, gradually. It reminded him of Andrea. In a way Vanessa was a lot like her daughter given that she was her mother. He looked past that though. She was beautiful for an older woman and desperate. The alcohol tempted him more and more as their eyes met again.

"Thank you for showing me this, Maxwell," Vanessa sighed. She handing him back the phone with the most solemn of looks on her face. But she gasped when instead of just taking it he gently grabbed her wrist.

He smirked and stood up, far too close to her. "You can call me Max for tonight," he whispered in her ear. He then went in to place a kiss on her neck. Just as her lips touched her olive colored skin though he was pushed back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Vanessa questioned. She scowled at him and brought a hand up to rub away where he had placed his kiss.

He stepped back and scoffed, "Sorry. I thought you wanted my help." Great, another Archibald woman had just refused him. Honestly, who the hell did they think they were?

That was when she smelt the alcohol on him, lots of it. She sighed and touched his arm. "I do want your help, but this is so wrong. It would help neither of our situations. I know you can't see that right now, but—"

"I'll see myself out! Sit here and be alone I don't give a fuck. I will be here for you when the night of the party comes. Let's just forget tonight!" Max spat as he yanked away from her. She looked hurt, but he didn't care. He stormed out of her hotel room and slammed the door. There wasn't much of anything else that made him more livid than being rejected.

"I told you he couldn't be sleeping with her," a voice giggled at the end of the hall.

"He's too young and too hot," the same one added.

Max looked up and smirked. There were two college girls peaking outside their door. They smiled flirtatiously at him. Perhaps the night wasn't over yet.

"Ladies, how are you doing this evening?" he asked, putting on the charm. Max stopped in front of them and ran a hand through his hair.

The taller one, a blonde with big knockers edged herself outside even more. "We were waiting for you actually. You're Max Bass, right? We've seen pictures of you on Perez," the girl revealed.

"That's me. Now allow me to show you what can't be seen on camera," Max replied coolly. He then stumbled inside their room with them. The door shut with all three inside.

_**Here on the Upper East Side, the Bass family is one of the strongest when it comes to holding it together. But there's a weak link in every chain. And it's just a matter of time before this one snaps.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie stared in the hallway mirror as she applied a smooth layer of ruby red lipstick. She then topped the tube, threw it into her purse, and smirked in satisfaction. The stage was set and she was perfectly dressed for the part. She sighed in contentment and turned around.

"The Ballet Pink Cocktail Dress? I recall us agreeing on the red Versace," Lex remarked with tense blue eyes as he approached her. As much as he loved a good scheme, one thing he hated was waiting on the sidelines and watching it carried out from afar.

The brunette rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Leave the fashion to me, Sparks. It's far more my forte. Besides, I told you. Asher is someone who appreciates a tiny waist and appreciative bust line. However, he also likes to see a level of innocence in the girls he goes after," Charlie explained affirmatively.

He snorted a laugh, "You innocent? I don't think so, Bass." Lex fell back some when she playfully pushed a hand to his chest. He then sighed and shook his head. "Whatever, we don't have much more time to waist. Open up the top of your dress," he instructed.

"I thought you said we didn't have anymore time to waist," Charlie frowned.

"Surprisingly enough I wasn't referring to that. However, that is cherished and never wasted. What I need you to loosen the top of your dress for is so that I can set up the wire," Lex revealed.

"When did we agree to have a wire? I'm not some innocent little flower, Lex. Asher may have hurt me once, but I'll be dammed if he does it again," she told him, starting to get heated.

He touched a gentle hand to her arm and moved closer. "I know you're strong, love. This is about me though. I'm not budging. Now loosen it up….Please," he sighed. It was hard for him to use that magic word, but for her he'd do it.

Charlie looked him over for a few minutes. Alas, she gave in and let him plant the wire in her dress. It didn't turn out to be the easiest of tasks though. Both the chiffon material and bodice cutouts led to several difficulties.

"Okay, you're all set," Lex confirmed as he finished. He helped her zip up the back of her dress and took her hands in his.

"I'm going to be fine. We've been over this plan over and over again, Alexander," Charlie assured him. She then kissed him on the lips and smiled wickedly. "Did you have that special drink delivered to him?" she inquired.

"He was so drunk he didn't need it, but yes. I'm not taking any chances with my baby. That's why I also have not one, but two extra keys to the room. Take your time getting up there, but I will be just a step behind," he vowed.

She kissed him again and giggled, holding his chin. "Well then excuse me while I go greet our target of the night. I'll see you in a bit, lover," Charlie promised.

"And I'll be waiting," Lex returned. He then slowly let go of her hand and sighed as she entered the bar area.

Charlie felt his eyes on her back, but didn't mind them. In fact, his stare was a sense of comfort. Lex made her feel safe, even if he was considered one of the most dangerous boys at St. Judes. But she couldn't let her mind wander about that. She had to stay with the task at hand.

"Gotcha," Charlie said to herself with a smirk. Her eyes zoned in on Asher at the bar. He was already slumped in his seat with both hands around his drink. It was pathetic, but that was expected.

"Asher Worthington, fancy seeing you here," Charlie drawled in a seductive voice. She slid her hand onto his shoulder and sat down in the bar stood next to him. One leg crossed over the other, right in his view.

He looked up in a drunken stupor and scowled. "What the hell do you want? Haven't you caused me enough trouble?" Asher spat.

She pouted her ruby lips and shook her head. "Oh causing you trouble is the last thing I ever wanted to do, baby. See, the more I thought about it—the more I realized that eventually a good girl just wants to go bad. And you're as bad as they get. So...it's only obvious I'd end up here," she shrugged. Her act was ever so innocent with undertones of wickedness someone like him couldn't ever begin to comprehend.

He smirked and leaned in. "I guess. You really are beautiful, Charlie," Asher slurred. He then leaned in to place a kiss below her ear.

Charlie closed her eyes and felt the bile rise in her throat. Everything about him disgusted her. He scared her and she hated that. But he wasn't going to frighten her ever again after that night. She'd make sure of it.

"Darling, you're shivering," Asher remarked. He pulled back and set a hand atop of ivory colored leg.

She looked down at it startled, but then quickly shook her head. She couldn't blow her cover. She had to remember what her mother said. Charlie was a Bass woman. They were as strong as they came. So she faked a smile and winked at him.

"I'm just so anxious to take you upstairs with me," she replied coolly. The moment the words left her lips she saw how enthralled he was with her. Of course he would be. His victim finally wanted him. But what he didn't know was that Charlie Bass didn't do victim. No, she was going to make Asher Worthington her bitch.

_**Careful Asher. She may look sweet, but the Devil takes many forms—and victims.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck ran his hand down Blair's leg as his eyes looked on in hunger. They both now sat in their booth at Victrola. The lights were dimmed to a more romantic mood and the music had been changed to fit as well. There was a candle light dinner set up in front of them and a bottle of Champagne Chuck had in stock, the same kind that had been served the last time.

"So what was this all about, Mrs. Bass?" Chuck finally inquired. His voice was deep and husky. He was anxious, but didn't want to appear that way. His eyes lifted to hers and hands pulled her more into his lap.

"I'm giving you your present early," Blair replied smoothly. She moved her arms up around his neck and straddled him. Then she leaned in and placed kisses while whispering details into his ear.

"You know how all these years you've wanted a Victrola branch in Paris, but refused to have it zoned in the Red Light District?" She smirked as he instantly pulled back to meet her gaze.

He frowned and shook his head, "You didn't." By the look on her face though he knew she did. He started to laugh in shock.

"But how?"

Blair shrugged, "I convinced them it isn't a coincidence Bass rhymes with class. After some hardcore negotiation we settled on them allowing us to open one in the prime of Paris."

"This wouldn't happen to mean next to all the famous museums and—" he trailed off with a nod when she giggled.

"Of course it does. Victrola, the Paris addition, will become an art form in itself. I made a few other calls and you'd be surprised how much history we could even decorate it with," Blair rejoined.

He sat back in the seat and closed his eyes. "Wow," Chuck breathed. He was more or less at a loss for words. How else could he sum up their evening?

"Yes, I'm amazing. You've known it for years though, Mr. Bass. However, what you don't know is the night is not over. We still have dinner, remember?" She kinked her left eyebrow as his eyes opened.

Chuck glanced behind her to see the plates were covered. He sat up and pulled her to him.

"What are we having for dinner?" he asked.

Blair looked back at it and then to him.

"Bass," she answered.

He chuckled and kissed her lips. Their foreheads touched and he spoke breathlessly.

"And for dessert?" he furthered.

She nodded towards her leg. Once his eyes were on it she raised her slip and smiled coyly at him.

"_Bass_."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"I'm home," Andrea called as she exited the elevator. Her heels clicked loudly against the marble floors. The sound echoed through the empty and practically deserted house. She sighed, shaking her head.

"As if anyone cared in the first place," she muttered. Her keys were dropped on the kitchen counter and she was just about to go upstairs when something else on the counter caught her eye. She picked up the piece of paper and instantly recognized her father's handwriting.

_Andrea, _

_Jenny and I are babysitting for Chuck and Blair tonight. If you're reading this then go to your room. You're grounded for a number of reasons. _

_-Dad _

She rolled her eyes and crumbled the note in her hand. "Grounded my ass. I'll be gone before you ever return," Andrea said bitterly to herself. She stormed into her room and chucked her bag across the bed.

Just as her face hit the pillow she heard the obvious miss. Her head lifted and she saw that her purse had knocked over a bunch of stuff on her lower shelves. She sighed, hating when her room was a mess, and got up to pick it all up.

"Why can anything ever just be easy for you?" Andrea complained. She dropped down to her knees and returned each item to its original location. It was all done from memory, even though she hadn't touched most of the stuff in ages.

The last item was what slowed her down though. Andrea turned it over in her hands as she swallowed a huge lump in her throat. It was her mother's old video camera. Vanessa had given it to Andrea when her husband bought her a brand new one for Christmas.

Andrea fell into a more comfortable sitting position. Her back leaned against her bed and she felt hidden from the world. There was a strange feeling in her stomach, a stinging sensation in her eyes.

"I remember you. Mom thought she could get me all into documentaries, but it didn't work out. I wanted to take ballet lessons instead," Andrea told the camera with a bittersweet laugh. She knew that she sounded mad, but in a way did not care. _After all, who was there to hear her?_

She carefully opened it to reveal the screen. Surprisingly, the batteries in there hadn't been used much because it turned on. She even jumped some at the noise it made.

She sighed, "After that mommy put you in a box. Wait—how did you get here then?" Andrea frowned in confusions. She racked her brain for a memory of her moving it from the top of the closet and back to her room. Not to mention, what could have been so important—

And then she remembered.

"But what did we do with the tape?" Andrea whispered to herself. She then looked down to see one was still in the camcorder. Her fingertips eagerly pressed play. She wasn't sure why she wanted to see the video so bad now, especially given their circumstances, but she did.

_The black screen turned to color. The image of two tiny brunettes graced the screen. Little girl versions of Charlie and Andrea giggled something fierce. They sat shoulder to shoulder and both adjusted the video camera's angle. _

"_Hello people who are watching this. I'm Andrea and this is my bestest friend in the entire universe Charlie," Andrea greeted. She spoke and motioned towards Charlie with full on dramatics. _

_Charlie hugged her friend from the side. "We are going to be best friends forever too! Even greater than our daddies—Nathaniel and Charles," the Bass girl added. _

_Andrea tried to straighten up as she pointed seriously to the camera. "And today proves that more than anything," she explained. Then she took her far shorter than usual hair in her hands and leaned forward to show it to the camera. _

"_We're not at school because I had to get my hair cut. Some stupid girls put gum in it. I only cried a little though," Andrea furthered. She then leaned into Charlie's side though, obviously still feeling a tad upset. _

"_And I got to come along since the teacher made me go home for cutting off Ella Beaton's bangs during naptime. Mommy wasn't mad though. She said an eye for an eye, but to keep that a secret. So you can't tell anyone," Charlie whispered to the camera. _

_Andrea nodded in agreement. She then started to giggle and nudged her best friend. "Show them, Charlie," she urged. _

_Charlie sighed, but nodded. "I haven't seen it yet, but I told the man to make it just like my best friend's. We'll get through this bob together." She braced herself for a few more moments and then took off the scarf wrapped around her head. _

_Mahogany colored curls fell, but instead of down her back—only just above her shoulders. It was indeed just like Andrea's, but only her friend's was naturally straight. _

_Andrea attacked her friend, arms going tightly around her. "Charlie's mommy said we are like two little Audrey's. But the boys might still make fun of us…" _

"_And if they do we will yank their hair like my mommy does to my daddy," Charlie interjected with a huge grin. She and Andrea always giggled when Chuck said something they didn't understand and Blair…well Charlie's daddy called it playing rough. _

"_Yes, because we are best friends forever," Andrea nodded. She then held up her hand. Her friend clasped onto it and held tight. _

"_Forever and ever," Charlie concluded. They then both laughed. Andrea reached to turn off the camera and the screen went blue. _

Andrea closed the video camera's screen and stared straight ahead. She wasn't really focusing on anything though. Their tiny faces wouldn't leave her alone. The video was only a small part of their history, but she still remembered it all rather clearly. The next day when they went back to school Charlie and her proceeded inside, hand-in-hand, with matching berets. The other girls even apologized to Andrea, well except for Ella Beaton. She glared at them from the corner with a terrible mullet—courteously of Charlie Bass.

Andrea turned to look at her nightstand. The picture of Charlie and Andrea in Paris stared back at her. It was before everything went to hell.

Her mom, boyfriend, brother, and even dad all bailed on her. Charlie didn't though—well until their stupid fight. Andrea knew she shouldn't have insulted Charlie's family, but she was just so mad with how Lex acted. And then Charlie went and told Skylar… her last name.

Throughout their lives Charlie had stood against anyone for Andrea. She defended her over and over again. So why didn't Andrea just do the same? Skylar had the right to be upset, but Charlie couldn't help who her brother was. Sure she came off a total bitch more than often when one got to know her, but that was what made her Charlie Bass, Andrea Archibald's best friend.

"I don't care if the boys hate each other. They can deal. Skylar has to accept Charlie though. She's a part of me," Andrea said. She was beginning to wonder if she needed help. Her head shook away that thought. It wasn't the right time.

Andrea stood up and smiled. "Chicks before dicks. Okay so Skylar isn't exactly a dick, but—Andrea needs to stop talking to herself!"

She then grabbed her purse and decided to just go and make up with Charlie. She missed her best friend and there was nothing standing in her way to—

"Andrea—"

Andrea froze on spot and looked up. Across from her stood Sarah Humphrey. Of course, Charlie and her had made up. She had forgotten about that. Regardless, Sarah was **not** getting Charlie too.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair trembled as the cool wind whipped around them. She lied bare back on the rooftop of Victrola. Chuck hovered over her with an alluring smirk on his lips. He wasn't wearing anything either—not even a scarf.

She trembled as his soft, warm hands stroked down her flat stomach. They curved down into her inner thighs and tempted sensitive territory. Her eyes closed and she felt hear heartbeat quicken. His fingertips brushed over her center, just stimulating her body ever so slightly. They both knew what was coming. It was hard to contain their excitement.

"Try to stay still," Chuck breathed. He bent down further and trailed kisses down the curve of her breasts. His hands held her arms firm, but still he felt her body react. It delighted him in ways he knew she still couldn't imagine.

"It's so—so cold," Blair whispered. But she shivered for an entirely different reason when she felt his fingertips brush over her once more. There the heat burned with great intensity. That was where her body showed how he made her melt. The glossy liquid coated his hand and lust met love.

Her back arched and hips brushed against his. "Ooh," Blair moaned. She closed her eyes as he pushed her back down. Their chests were already heaving against the other. His heart was pumping out of his chest. She tried to concentrate on it, but there was so much more to focus on. Number one being how much she craved to have him inside of her.

"Open your eyes. Let me truly hold you, Blair," Chuck requested. His demands were easily met. Her body full on embraced his. He smirked and placed butterfly kisses in the crook of her neck.

"I love you, Chuck Bass—so much that it consumes me," Blair repeated. They were beautiful last words before she felt him push wholly into her. She gasped and breathed in all at once.

"Ah," he groaned. His brow furrowed in concentration as sweat droplets formed on his forehead. He pulled in an out with great passion. But his hands still moved with intense skill. He knew every place to touch to make the fire burn stronger. And she let him do whatever he wanted too.

Her head fell back to a pillow of mahogany curls. She threw her arms to touch the ground above her head. Her body twitched and she moaned in pure pleasure. She felt every bit of his love being pumped into her with the upmost care. The tempo could change to rough and still feel delicately planned.

Chuck felt her become even slicker. He knew she was awaiting the inevitable sensation their finale would bring. It made him start to pant as he performed with perfection. He chuckled darkly, although his voice was strained, and then licked up the side of her gorgeous neck.

"Mhmm," Blair moaned in gratitude. She felt her stomach muscles tighten. With every stroke they both came closer. For once though she wasn't first who would fall off the edge into pure ecstasy first. The volume of her cries increased and she bit on her bottom lip at a pained attempt to quiet down.

"Fuck," Chuck roared as his body began to twist and shake. He continued up and down with more force than ever before. She was practically burning his member with how wet and hot she had become. He hissed when her hands came around and gripped onto his bottom as if to hold onto him for dear life.

Her hips moved in circles under him. She smiled with an open mouth though when he grabbed hold of them in frustration. Her back arched and she pulled him down into a kiss. He had to push her down and end it in haste, but she still purred in satisfaction.

"Ahh," he uttered. His legs felt like they would give out. They were making record time and his body wasn't quite ready for it. But his stamina pushed on.

"Chuck!" Blair screamed for all of New York to hear. His name turned into pure screams though that made him quiver. She clenched around him as she came over and over again.

"That's right, baby! Say my name! Say my—" Chuck stopped mid-sentence and his mouth opened. Dark eyes widened as he felt himself explode within her. He held on tight, fingertips bruised her hips. A hollow howl came from his lips. And then all fell silent to the sound of their harsh breaths.

Chuck fell down onto of her fragile body. He closed his eyes, burying his nose in her luscious curls. She didn't want him out yet and he was known to overstay his welcome so made not even the slightest of moves to retreat. He remained inside as she held onto him. Both smiled lazily, not another word need be spoken.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Asher Worthington frowned as he woke-up in some hotel room bed. His memory was a tad foggy. The last thing he remembered was being led upstairs by—Charlie Bass. No way had he slept with her, especially willingly. He smirked cockily and walked into the kitchen. And there the little vixen stood. Now it was time to turn on the charm and see if he couldn't get her in bed for an even more memorable experience.

"I had a wonderful time earlier tonight. I'll admit things are a little blurry, but to do it again—well I'd most certainly comply," Asher smiled as he stepped into the room.

Charlie turned around with a smirk and leaned against the counter. Inside she felt a warm glow of excitement. "Oh I bet you would," she sighed happily.

Asher took a few steps towards her as his eyes went up and down her body. Then her hand held up to stop him.

"Wait," her voice faked innocence, "I forgot to tell you something. What was it again?" She narrowed her eyes and pretended to search for the _misplaced_ thought.

"I'm sure you can tell me later," he chuckled and took a step towards her again.

Charlie side stepped away from him and shook her head as she went towards a drawer. "No, no... If I conceive right it is very important," she told him. Her hands opened up the drawer and she gasped.

"Oh now I remember. It has to do with our sex tape!" She looked up to face him with a comical expression. The tape put on display as she held up her hand.

"I don't understand." Asher looked baffled, "I'm flattered that you would make one with me, but I don't recall—"

"Oh I'm sure you don't remember a lot about last night," Lex interrupted as he stepped into the room. Asher's eyes immediately flickered towards him and he frowned in further confusion. Lex smirked evilly at him as he put his arm around Charlie's waist.

"Well I do know that I slept with your girlfriend last night. And—" Asher crossed his arms at an attempt to look macho, "that she liked it enough to record it. Isn't that right Charlie?" His eyes flickered to hers.

Charlie smiled with a nod, but then let it slowly fall from her countenance.

"No," she clarified. Then a bright smile with the perfect dose of top bitch came over her features.

"Actually I believe you slept with—what was the transvestites name again, Lex?" She turned towards her boyfriend.

Asher's eyes widened, but the couple before him remained calm.

"I believe it was Fanny Fudgepacker or something like that," Lex answered.

Charlie giggled and turned towards Asher.

"Funny thing about my boyfriend actually—" She took a step towards Asher, but Lex remained right behind her.

Even though they were in charge he refused to allow her to be too close to that bastard.

"He is just so talented when it comes to mixing certain hallucinogens into a drink. I honestly just don't know how he does it," she snapped her finger as if the whole thing actually had her in wonderment.

"That's illegal," Asher seethed and took a step towards them.

Lex immediately pushed Charlie behind him, which halted Asher in all movement. Clearly he had not forgotten the last beating he received from Lex.

"So is trying to have sex with someone underage. My girlfriend is sixteen and you turned eighteen last Monday. Sadly though I fear your father, who is running for office again next month, will be even more disappointed when this tape hits the Internet," Lex seethed. He fingered the tape in his hand as Charlie slowly moved to his side again.

Asher shook his head in disgust, but the fear was written noticeably on his face.

"On the Brightside, I don't think I'd go bothering daddy about coming after you again. Seeing as this will be punishment enough," she explained. Lex smirked as he eyed her with adoration.

"You people are sick," Asher hissed. He knew that he was trapped. Lex and Charlie had him. His life was over as soon as that tape hit the Internet.

Charlie mocked him with a false form of hurt. "Now I think the last thing you want to do is hurt my feelings, Asher. Lex doesn't like it when people do that to me. Isn't that right, boyfriend?" She turned into Lex and acted like a child.

Asher rolled his eyes, but Lex played right along.

"I think he learned pretty well what happens if he hurts my girlfriend in any way last time. Then again though, allow me to remind him. Did you put the footage on my phone, Charlie?" Lex's eyes pierced Asher as he took out his phone.

Charlie parted her lips to speak, but Asher interrupted him.

"Wait, you guys. Come on. I'm sorry for what happened before. Charlie, you were just so pretty and—"

"Is it on my phone or not?" Lex snapped. Without a doubt that had been the complete wrong way for Asher to approach begging.

"Calm yourself, Alexander," Charlie interjected. She put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and walked around to stand in front of him.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Lex asked. He knew that look in her eyes. She had other plans in mind they hadn't previously discussed, but what?

She put her hands on her hips and smirked. "I'll make you a deal, Asher. You don't want us to send this tape to the media, then tell your father to drop out of the election race against Nathaniel Archibald," Charlie negotiated.

Lex's eyes narrowed. He knew she had wanted to help Andrew to some degree, but not so much that the leech before them got off so easily.

"Do I really have much a choice? He'll lose either way," Asher scoffed.

"But he can save his family's image. So what's it going to be?" Charlie asked. She then added with a smirk, "Will you be my bitch or won't you?"

"Do I get the tape if I agree?" the boy across from her furthered.

"Absolutely not. While I may let her make this deal with you the blackmail remains in our possession. We have to have some way to keep scum like you in line," Lex cut in.

Charlie turned around and smiled at him. He set his hands on her shoulders and held her tight. "You're running out of time here, Asher. Perez Hilton is waiting," she taunted.

"Fine," Asher agreed. He then shook his head. "My dad will drop out. I'm sure of it. Just make sure that tape doesn't get out, okay?" His eyes pleaded with them.

"Apologize to my girlfriend," Lex countered. The other boy gave him an 'Are you serious?' look, but Lex didn't back down. "Now," he warned.

Asher sighed, "I'm sorry, Charlie."

She shook her head and smirked. "No you're not, but that's okay. Cause if you ever mess with me or any other girl again like that—well, this was just a preview to the destruction Charlie Bass and Lex Sparks can bring," Charlie threatened.

Asher only nodded and then tried to leave with some dignity—only he didn't have any. The vengeance may have fallen short, but justice had definitely been served.

_**Oh Asher, can't say I didn't warn you. But don't get too upset. You got off easy. Our Royal Couple's next victim might not be as lucky. Who is that, you ask? Everybody, if C has anything to say about it. You know you love me. **_

_**XOXO, **_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Andrea asked Sarah with an annoyed, but exasperated tone of voice. She shrugged in the blonde's direction and her lips pursed. What else did the girl honestly want to take from her?

Sarah stepped into the room cautiously and leaned against the doorway frame. She shook her head in plea, "I'm here to apologize, Andrea. What happened with Max was a mistake. I know it and he knows it. But you and I can't go on like this. I need you to forgive me."

The brunette scoffed and her eyes narrowed. "Forgive you? You want me to forgive you, Sarah? Why would I do that when you never learn from your mistakes? To be honest, I thought you were here to take something else from me," Andrea spat.

Sarah frowned, "What do you mean? You've isolated me from everyone. You have everything, Andrea. And I didn't even take Max—"

"This isn't about Max!" Andrea burst. She ran a frustrated hand through her dark hair and eyes widened.

"It's about Charlie now! Ring a bell? She's my best friend! Then I have one fight with her and you swoop in just like you always do and take her too!" she screamed.

The girl across from her shook her head quickly. She stepped forward and held up her hands. "No, you have it all wrong. Charlie and I are friends again, but—"

Andrea wasn't going to let her get a word in edge wise though. It was her turn to be listened to. She interrupted Sarah with an even louder and less stable sounding voice than before.

"She's my sister! She's my person! She's all I have! You can't take her from me, Sarah! You just can't! I won't let you!" She breathed heavily as tears came to her eyes. Every word she spoke she meant too. Sarah may have ruined things with Max, but she wasn't going to take Charlie from her.

Sarah stopped where she was and fell dead silent. She felt her heart sink when Andrea started to cry, but desperately tried to still keep a strong front. Her voice broke. "I don't want to take her from you," she mumbled.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't," she returned sarcastically. The yelling stop, she crossed her arms, and her expression looked pained.

"My family is finished. My relationship with Max is over. You can't take Charlie from me too. She's the one person in my life who puts me first. And I really—really need her," Andrea cried as she held a hand tightly to her chest.

"I'm not trying to take her from you. I know that somewhere along the way you started meaning more to Charlie than me, okay? I get that. But I need a friend too right now," Sarah responded as tears came to her own blue eyes.

She sighed and her eyes fell in shame. "Because of what I did I paid the price. And before Charlie recently forgave me I felt so alone in the world, especially at school. I know I'm not your favorite person in the world and you might even hate me, but I'm not trying to make your life miserable," Sarah trembled.

Andrea stared at her for a long time. Her features softened some, but when Sarah looked up they hardened again. She took a step back and her voice was cold. It was all just a front though.

"So what happens now then?" she asked.

Sarah closed her eyes. "Well if we keep going like this we're going to end up pulling Charlie into two. If you love her as much as you say you do then you won't make her choose between us."

When Andrea still didn't seem to listen though she walked right up to her. She stopped in front and the brunette looked slightly shocked. Sarah put her arms around her, willing to get slapped if it made the situation worse.

"I messed up. And no one can make me feel worse about it then me. Trust me. I lost you, Andrew, and everyone else. I know it's nothing like what has happened with your mom, but I can be your friend again too. Please just forgive me," Sarah pleaded in a whisper.

Andrea finally hugged back as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I can try, but—but it won't be quick. I just need Charlie," she repeated like a broken record.

"And you'll get her back," Sarah promised. She pulled away just enough to look Andrea in the eyes and wiped at her tears.

"You're Andrea Archibald and Charlie Bass. The fact that you'd even think I could come between that is ridiculous," Sarah stated with certainty.

"I hope you're right," Andrea responded. She then hugged Sarah again and closed her eyes. "I pray to God you're right."

_**Looks like Sarah and Andrea called a case fire. That's right Upper East Sider's, the war is over. But did they lose all they had before it ended? Guess only time and Charlie Bass will tell…**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Okay, next round is on me. Even if we are in Brooklyn," Lex smirked as he got up. He was at the victory dinner with Charlie, Andrew, and Riley. She had told him last minute she invited them. While he wanted her to himself he agreed since they would have their own private, celebration later that night.

"Thanks man," Andrew laughed and patted him on the back. He sat on the other side of Charlie and took a sip of his beer. It was the first time in a long time he was having genuine fun with people who actually cared about him.

"I should probably go help him," Riley sighed and gave a pointed look at the boy and girl across from him.

"You know, since you two are too good not to," the Humphrey boy teased. Charlie smacked his arm playfully and then pushed him towards the bar.

Once he was gone, Andrew turned back to look at Charlie. It was weird, but he felt so good around her ever since their talk on the steps. He was seeing a new, almost maternal side to her that hadn't been there before. And he liked it.

"Thanks for inviting me," Andrew mentioned, leaning in close to hear ear. He then pulled back and smiled as their eyes met.

"No problem, I know how much you needed this. And I mean it is for you in a way since your dad will now win the election and the Vanderbilt family can stop persecuting you for one night of partying," Charlie sighed with a roll of her eyes.

Andrew shook his head. "I still can't believe you did that for me. Lex said you even changed an original Charlie Bass plot just to help my family—to help me," he said thoughtfully. His hand touched hers. He looked down at it and then back up to her eyes.

Charlie smiled, not noticing like he did. "Don't sound so surprised, Archibald. We've known each other since we were little. I really care about you. And I protect the people I care about," she nodded.

"You do?" Andrew asked, eyebrows rose. He felt something funny in his stomach and couldn't help, but smile. A grin came to his lips.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well of course. Honestly Archibald, sometimes I worry about you," Charlie sighed. She then pulled him into a tight hug.

Andrew hugged her back and closed his eyes. He found himself smelling her hair. She was warm and safe, but also new. He had always looked at her like a little sister, but it was feeling less and less like that with each word she spoke.

"I hope you saved some cuddling for me, Bass," Lex voiced as him and Riley came back down to the table.

Charlie jerked away without a second thought and turned to Lex. Andrew frowned as she embraced her boyfriend with a kiss.

"Of course," Charlie giggled against Lex's lips.

Riley sat down next to Andrew and nodded at them with a smile. "You got to admit as twisted as they are, Charlie Bass and Lex Sparks are meant for each other," he sighed happily.

Andrew didn't respond though. He looked at Riley then Charlie and Lex. Then he took a big sip of his beer. He felt something strange. It couldn't be jealousy, right?

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He was still half-asleep, coffee in hand. Just as he was about to take a sip and move onto a peaceful, proper waking-up though—it was all rudely interrupted.

"Chuck!" Dan screamed as he entered the Bass family home and then kitchen. He was still halfway dressed in his pajamas and looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

Chuck jumped some and almost spilt his coffee on his leg. "Shit!" he cursed and stood up. He looked up to glare at Dan.

"What the hell, Humphrey? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Chuck spat in irritation. He then rubbed his temples and shook his head.

"I know it's early, but you have to see this," Dan responded urgently. He then took out his phone and walked over to him clearly upset.

"Sarah showed me this text from Gossip Girl this morning. It's of Charlie and that punk ass Asher kid. She was at some bar with him last night," the Humphrey man revealed as he shoved the phone towards Chuck's face.

Chuck felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. He yanked the phone away from Dan. Sure enough there was a picture of his beautiful little girl and that attempted rapist creep.

"CHARLOTTE BASS!" Chuck screamed at the top of his lungs.

He then looked at Dan fearfully. "What if she isn't home? I didn't even check last night. What kind of father am I? She could be—"

"Dad, it's like six in the morning. I'm a teenager. I like to sleep in," Charlie groaned. She put a hand to her head and stomped into the room. There was a pout on her ruby lips.

Chuck and Dan both turned to look in her direction. Her father scoffed, "Don't you lecture me, young lady. How could you even go within the vicinity of Asher Worthington again? He tried to force himself on you. I thought I made it clear that—"

"Thanks a lot, Sarah," Charlie muttered sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and ran a frustrated hand through her mahogany colored curls.

Dan shook his head, "Oh don't you go blaming my daughter. She is worried about you. We all are. I saw this happen back in my day. Something bad happens to a girl so she goes all crazy and—"

"Please, falling down the rabbit hole with some off-brand bad boy? So Jenny Humphrey," Charlie interrupted and rolled her eyes.

She then smirked at them with a nod. "Now, tricking him into making a sex tape with a transvestite in a brunette wig? That's go Charlie Bass written all over it."

Chuck and Dan both stared at her unsure what to think or say.

Then Dan shook his head and laughed, feeling overwhelmed. "Honestly, why did I even try to come here? This is the spawn of Chuck and Blair Bass. Of course this messed up explanation is liable!" he shouted.

"Shut it, Humphrey," Chuck snapped. He then turned towards his daughter and his expression softened. "You mean you were there to get revenge?"

"Why else would I go near him, dad? And Lex was there too. He'd never let anything happen to me," Charlie promised him.

Chuck nodded and then walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a father-daughter hug. He sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Just don't ever do something like this again. I want to be the one to protect you from things like this," he whispered.

She smiled, "At least until I'm forty, right?"

He pulled back and shook his head. "No, always. I'm your father. It's my job. So just don't fire me," Chuck told her.

Charlie smirked and then kissed him on the cheek. "No worries, dad. Now, I'm going back to the bed. If you're going to ground me for this we can talk about it later," she said. Then she winked at Dan and left the room.

Chuck watched her go and then sighed, turning around to look at Dan.

"Of course you're proud of her," Dan scoffed. He then held his head, feeling a migraine approaching. "I'll never understand this family."

"Oh come on, Humphrey. She did it for Sarah too," Chuck smirked. He then patted Dan on the back. "Now, whether you mind or not—I'm going to show you back out. Blair and I were just about to have some good old, morning sex."

"Oh come on!"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Well your CEO Anniversary Party seems to be a success so far, daddy," Charlie complimented as she slow danced with him on the floor. The party had started a little while ago. She stepped in for her mother when Ephram needed to be tended to off the dance floor.

Chuck smiled with a nod. "Yes. Can't say I'm surprised though. If anyone can plan a party it's your mother," he chuckled.

"One of the many amazing qualities us Bass women maintain," his daughter smirked. She then let him twirl her around and giggled.

His eyes looked around the room and he sighed. "If only us Bass men were the same. Have you seen your brother at all tonight?" Chuck asked her with a slightly worried frown. He knew something was up with Max, but his son was going to come, right? It wasn't like they had gotten into a fight or anything beforehand.

"No, I haven't seen—" Charlie stopped mid-sentence when her eyes zoned in on someone else entering the room. She met eyes with Andrea who led Skylar in by the hand. Charlie's back stiffened and she pursed her lips.

"Something the matter?" Chuck asked as he looked between the two teen girls. His daughter didn't turn to look at him, but shook her head.

"No, nothing." She frowned as Andrea let go of her new boy toy's hand and advanced towards them past other dancing couples.

"Why is she coming over here?" Charlie quickly looked away and at her father. She didn't want to embarrass him on his night. But what did Andrea want? She had made it pretty clear that she didn't think too highly of Charlie's family.

Chuck smiled, feeling uncomfortable. He then looked back to see Andrea standing right before them. "Andrea, nice to see you could make it," he greeted.

"Congratulations, Mr. Bass. Do you mind if I cut in though?" Andrea asked with a nervous smile.

"Of course. She's all yours," Chuck agreed. He then started to let go of his daughter, but she grabbed onto him and shook her head.

"No dad, what are you doing?" Charlie questioned in a hushed voice.

"Going to find your mother," Chuck smirked. He then pushed her gently into Andrea's arms. "Play nice, girls," he concluded and then walked away.

Charlie sighed and wrapped her arms up around Andrea's neck. Her best friend, if she could technically still be called that, pulled Charlie closer. They swayed back in forth in silence.

Finally, Andrea sighed loudly and closed her eyes. She shook her head, "I can't go on like this. I'm sorry for what I said, Charlie. I can be madder than hell at Max and Lex, but you're my best friend."

Charlie met her eyes and offered a half-smile. "I'm sorry too, Andrea. I mean all this stuff with your mom. I need to be there for you. It's way bigger than any other trivial boy matters," she agreed. They both had pride, but the moment one let hers down, the other followed right after.

"Of course it is," Andrea breathed. She hugged Charlie tighter and nodded. "I've been miserable without you."

The tinier brunette pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Me too. Even Lex couldn't cheer me up," Charlie told her.

Andrea laughed breathlessly. They stopped dancing and stood there in the middle, holding each other's hands.

"I was mad with how Lex treated Skylar, but it wasn't your fault. I know you accept him for being the way he is, even if it's the biggest ass in the world. I mean you told him you loved him, Charlie. You've never said that to any boy before," Andrea recalled with a smile. Tears came to her eyes, but they were happy.

Charlie returned it, but shook her head. "And what about you? If this Skylar kid makes you happy then I can make an exception—even if he does think Brooklyn is better than Manhattan." Her voice slowed some, but she got it out just for Andrea.

"You really do love me," Andrea beamed. She let go of Charlie's hands and brought them up to her cheeks, giggling.

Her friend rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the grin. "Well duh, Archibald. I mean we're better friends than—"

"Charles and Nathaniel," Andrea finished. Her voice was much softer. Her best friend looked at her and dark eyes displayed how she felt.

"You found that tape again, didn't you?" Charlie asked quietly.

Andrea nodded, "Yes. And it made me how realize how ridiculous we were both being. The boys can do whatever the hell they want, but you and me—we're going to be together for the rest of our lives. They have to deal." She spoke with certainty and playful sternness.

Charlie laughed, "Well of course we will be. Even if we grow up to have bratty kids who throw us into the nursing home then we'll go together."

"And escape together. Charlie Bass and Andrea Archibald do not do hospital gowns," Andrea returned. They then both started to laugh, but fell into a tight hug once more.

"I love you so much, Andrea Archibald," Charlie breathed as she closed her eyes and held on tight.

Andrea hugged right back, burying her face in her best friend's curls. "And I really love you, Charlie Bass," she swore.

_**Looks like C and A do besties better than anyone—even their fathers. **_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Nate walked up to Chuck and Blair as they all watched Charlie and Andrea across the room. Their daughters looked tense for a moment, then started to cry, and finally hugged.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God. Honestly, when those two fight it even makes me miserable."

Chuck nodded in agreement, not taking his eyes off of them though. "Couldn't agree with you more, Nathaniel," he mused.

"They are like you two. Both hard headed like their fathers," Blair added as she smiled at both men. Nate and Chuck both turned towards her.

"Well at least they aren't you and Serena. I'm not sure the world could take another one of those friendships," Chuck teased. He pulled his wife close to him and kissed her cheek.

She rolled her eyes, but then pecked him on the lips afterwards. "Mhmm… I love you, Chuck Bass," Blair said in a low, secluded voice.

"Speaking of love," Chuck nodded forward. Both Blair and then Nate looked to see Jenny approaching them. The married couple took a few steps back, but were still listening and watching. Spying was one of the things they did best, especially together.

Nate put his hands in his pockets and greeted the blonde, "Jenny, I'm glad you could make it tonight."

She offered a smile, but sighed, "Me too, but maybe not. I see the Vanderbilt's are here. Guess I won't be your date after all." She looked over towards Anne and William who watched them with critical eyes.

He shook his head. "Nonsense. Let them think what they want. It's time I made a few decisions on my own. Starting with having you as my date for all the world to see—or at least all the party to," Nate revealed.

Jenny looked to him with shocked, but happy eyes. She hooked arms with him and then pulled him into a kiss. "I would love to," she agreed.

"I didn't know he had it in him," Blair whispered to Chuck. She giggled and their eyes connected.

Chuck smirked at her, "Yes baby, it seems our boy is finally growing up."

"We can hear you two," Nate interrupted. Him and Jenny both looked at them and crossed their arms.

Blair shrugged, "And your point is?" Her eyebrows kinked and a bitchy grin planted on her lips.

"Isn't she great?" Chuck asked both Nate and Jenny as he smiled at his wife with the greatest form of adoration.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Charlie, why are Andrea and Brooklyn boy coming over here?" Lex asked. He turned towards her with less than pleased eyes.

"If you love me or want to get anything for the rest of the week, you better behave. We just made up and you boys will be civil," Charlie warned her. She then put his arm around her waist and smiled at the couple that approached.

"Skylar, this is my best friend in the entire world Charlie Bass. And the boy next to her with a permanent scowl on his face is Lex Sparks. I know he was an ass to you before, but don't take it personal. He is to everyone who isn't her," Andrea introduced in a less than original matter.

Lex rolled his eyes, but then felt Charlie nudge him in the stomach. He sighed and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you," the dark haired boy said with clenched teeth. He was only doing it for his girlfriend.

Andrea pushed Skylar forward some. He sighed and shook Lex's hand. "Same, man." He then looked towards Charlie with a more sincere expression.

"And I'm sorry for judging you the most. I must say now I've heard so many Charlie and Andrea stories that I know you can't be too bad. Can we be polite acquaintances?" Skylar offered.

She rolled her eyes, but nodded. "I believe we can agree to those terms," she said it to Skylar, but smiled at Andrea.

He smiled, "Thanks—"

Charlie interrupted him and held up her hand. "But you have to burn that jacket. And…maybe the shoes too. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't hold that in any longer," she admitted.

"Charlie," Andrea laughed. She then shook her head at Skylar. "She really does mean well."

Skylar nodded, "I know." He then winked at the tiny brunette across from him. "Hey, let's make it a party and have a bonfire," the blonde chuckled.

"And if we can bring gifts then I'll buy you some new cologne," Lex interjected. He felt his girlfriend glare at him, but held up his hands in defense.

"I did my best," he swore.

She rolled her eyes, but slowly smiled as he pulled her close to his side and kissed the top of her head. "I know you did," Charlie sighed, "And I love you for it, Alexander Sparks."

"They are cute in a weird, twisted way," Skylar said to Andrea. She laughed and pecked him on the cheek. Both couples then looked at each other.

"I just wonder if this pleasant mood will stay when Maxwell arrives," Lex drawled. His eye then caught hold of something across the room. He slowly turned and saw Max with Vanessa on his arm as they entered the party.

"Speak of the devil," Charlie breathed, noticing too.

Andrea frowned in confusion, but then looked. First she saw her dad with Jenny. They both looked incredibly uncomfortable and shocked. However, when she followed their gaze she felt the same.

There stood her ex-boyfriend Maxwell Bass with her mother Vanessa Archibald.

Skylar was the only one who didn't understand. He looked around and saw that the whole party was watching. He nudged his girlfriend. "Who is that woman everyone is staring at?" he asked.

"My mom," Andrea replied as her voice broke.

_**Guess what Upper East Siders. She's back…**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"If everyone could please join the floor for a dance with your special someone," Blair called awkwardly into the microphone. The music started to play and people slowly looked away from Vanessa and Max, listening to their host.

Nate looked back at Blair thankfully, but then continue on towards Vanessa. He led Jenny by the hand, whom refused to be left behind. There was lividness about his blue eyes that hadn't been there before. He glowered at Vanessa and stopped hastily in front of her.

"You sure as hell better not be sleeping with my best friend's son too," Nate spat. He released Jenny's hand and shook his head in disgust at his wife's supposed behavior.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and touched Max's arm. "Maxwell, please leave me, my husband, and his whore alone. You've been a big help," she told him, ignoring Nate's comment entirely.

"No problem, Mrs. Archibald. I have something else to attend to anyways," Max smirked. He then stole a look at Andrea and walked away from the adults.

Nate scoffed, "How dare you call Jenny a whore. You were not invited here though and you're going to leave." He motioned towards the door; ready to take her by the arm and drag her if she refused.

Vanessa laughed breathlessly and shook her head. She crossed her arms and spoke with intensity. "Actually I was brought here by Max. I don't think I could get a more exclusive invite if I tried. As for you and Jenny, I could care less. I'm here to see my children. You aren't keeping them from me," she told him.

"Oh just watch me. You're crazy if you think I'm letting you anywhere near them," Nate seethed. He got closer to her and shook his head, speaking in a low tone of voice next to her ear. "You left them and they—"

"Mom," Andrew interrupted. Nate and Vanessa both looked up at him. He smiled and shook his head, sighing in relief.

"I knew you'd come to your senses and come back to us," Andrea breathed. He then moved past his father and pulled his mother into a hug. "I missed you so much," he told her.

"Oh baby, I missed you too. And I've wanted you this whole time. I was just confused," Vanessa said back. She hugged him tightly, ignoring a glaring Nate. Then she pulled back and touched his cheek.

"Let me get a good look at my first baby boy. Oh I'll never go away again," Vanessa promised him.

Andrew turned to look at his dad and smiled. "See, I told you. She just needed some time," he spoke in a naïve voice, but it was heartbreaking to those who heard him. Andrew Archibald was a mommy's boy through and through. He couldn't help it if he tried.

Nate looked at his son, unsure of what to say. He then turned towards Vanessa and shook his head. He didn't need to say it. His eyes told her his words without mistake. _How could you?_

_**Awe, Andrew Archibald mending things with mommy dearest. Looks like Little Boy Lost is finally found. Too bad Daddy Archibald would rather he stayed in Neverland. **_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Andrea!" Charlie screamed in a hushed voice as she hurried into the bathroom. Her best friend attempted to slam the door in her face, but did not succeed. The tinier brunette pushed her way through and nodded at her boyfriend to guard the door. She then turned to see Andrea fall to the floor, a complete mess.

"Andrea please," Charlie tried again. She advanced towards her, but stopped immediately when the girl across from her reacted so dismayed.

"No, not yet," Andrea dismissed. She held up her hand and shook her head. Her eyes refused to meet Charlie's as she tried to get a hold of herself. It seemed impossible though. She was breaking at the seams and there was absolutely no way to stop it.

Charlie bent down and touched Andrea's knee. "Please baby, talk to me," she pleaded. Her almond shaped brown eyes looked on with agonizing worry. She hated to see her best friend so upset. It was heartbreaking.

Andrea wiped at her eyes and then finally looked up at Charlie. She released a huge breath and tried to speak. "I—I...my mom… I just can't… no, not tonight… I—I… help!" Andrea started to sob. She choked on her tears and reached to grab onto her friend's arms.

"Take a deep breath and talk to me. You can say it, everything that you're feeling. It won't leave this room and we can find a way to fix it. No matter what it is," Charlie promised. She rubbed Andrea's shoulders and tried to steady her.

The other girl nodded and looked down for a few moments. She then lifted her head to reveal mascara-stained cheeks. "We can't fix it! I can't fix it! Do you want to know why? Because the it is everything! Everything is wrong in my life!" Andrea blubbered as her chest heaved up and down.

She flung her arms up in the air and shook her head. "My whole life has changed in ten seconds flat and I didn't even realize it happened until it was too late to even approach! I don't know what I'm doing or where I'm going! I don't know whom I can trust or who loves me, if anyone! I mean until tonight I thought I had lost you and that would have just been the end of me!" she heaved. Andrea then clasped a hand over her mouth and acted as if breathing into a paper bag.

Charlie stayed silent. She knew better than to speak yet. Andrea was not done. She just needed time to let it all out. It couldn't be interrupted or she'd be thrown off. She would make sure that didn't happen though.

Andrea then pushed herself up and stumbled towards Charlie. "I—I can't face my mom. I don't even know what to say to her. She left me. She's my mom and she left me!" she shouted, out of breath.

"And that was her mistake," Charlie whispered as she encircled her arms around Andrea. She rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

"But you're not her. You're smarter, stronger, and kinder. You don't have to forgive her, but don't let her make you hide. We can face this, together," Charlie promised with a nod. She then wiped Andrea's tears and fixed her hair.

"Now take my hand," Charlie instructed. Andrea did and then leaned against her friend's side. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as they walked out of the room.

"Both of you wait here," Charlie told Skylar and Lex. They nodded and let the girls pass.

She hugged her friend tighter. "You're doing fine, Andrea," Charlie encouraged. "Open your eyes." The moment she said it though, she wished she hadn't.

Andrea's eyes opened and she came face to face with Max. He stopped in front of them and smirked. "So much for introducing your little boyfriend to daddy and his little girlfriend," he said with the most fake of sympathetic tones.

"Don't listen to him, Andrea," Charlie cut in. She then looked at her brother and shook her head. "This was low, even for you."

"Charlie—" Max started to retort, but she cut him off.

"Come on, Andrea. He isn't worth it," Charlie said. She then pulled her best friend away from her brother before she had another nervous breakdown. But she didn't miss the feeling of Max's eyes burning into their backs, livid that things didn't work out like he had wanted them too. In fact, they more or less blew up in his face and the night wasn't even over yet.

_**It seems like it really is chicks before dicks—even if she is your sister. Sorry M…**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"What are you doing here, mother?" Andrea interrogated as she stormed right up to them. She let go of Charlie's hand, but her friend remained at her side. Even that didn't calm her down though. She felt like a woman on a mission who wanted answers and would say whatever, no matter how hurtful, to get them.

Vanessa's eyes lit up though and she held out her hands. "Andrea, my baby girl—" she tried to speak, but didn't get very far.

Her daughter jumped back as if she was the plague. "Don't touch me. I asked you a question. Now answer it," she spat.

"Andrea, don't talk to mom like that," Andrew cut in. He shook his head at his sister and begged her with his eyes. Their family was already hanging on by a thread. He didn't want his mother to go away again.

Andrea looked at him and scoffed, "Excuse me? In case you haven't forgotten she abandoned us, Andrew. You're pathetic accepting her with open arms." She shook her head and eyes scrutinized him for being so weak.

"Well at least someone is sane in this family," William Vanderbilt sighed as he came up to them. He took his place on the other side of Andrea and set a hand on her shoulder.

"Grandfather, this doesn't concern you," Nate said in a hushed voice as he leaned forward. He wasn't very happy with either sides of his family that stood there, but his grandfather would only make things worse.

William shook his head, "Oh, but it does. Andrea kept me as an insider for a reason. Your daughter is concerned and has every right to be now that this little tramp is back in town." His eyes narrowed in Vanessa's direction.

"You can't say that about my mother!" Andrew shouted and moved towards him. He was blocked though when Charlie sidestepped him.

"Andrew, stop," she urged. She held onto his coat. He did immediately and looked down at her. There was a look in his blue eyes she didn't understand at first, but then it passed.

"No Charlie, let go of me," Andrew sighed before raising his glare to his great grandfather once more.

"Just calm down. This isn't helping anything," she refused. She pushed him back with all her might, despite her small stature. For all she knew the Vanderbilt family would have him arrested if he attacked William.

"Charlie, he's a lost cause," Andrea muttered with a roll of her eyes. She crossed her arms and lips thinned.

"Andrea—" Charlie started.

"Enough! Andrea, tell me what your great grandfather means. How are you his insider?" Nate demanded. He stepped closer to his grandfather and daughter. He wanted to know what the hell it al meant cause it obviously did mean something.

"That's none of your business," Andrea snapped. He didn't deserve to know anything. Her father had betrayed her just as much as her mother in her eyes.

Nate's eyes flashed with hurt, but then confusion. He shook his head and stressed each word. "I'm your father." His voice broke some, but he kept a strong front through it all.

A

Vanessa saw it as harsh though. She stepped in and shook her head at her husband. "Don't speak to her that way, Nate. You can't just tell her to jump and expect her to ask how high. I didn't raise her that way," she defended.

Andrea laughed in sarcastic disbelief, "You didn't raise me at all. You were too busy screwing around in Paris. And dad, now you and Jenny? Both of you are unfit parents." She moved away from them again and closer to Charlie. As each second passed she felt more of a need to stand closer to one of the few people she still trusted.

William sighed and touched her arm. "You father is just confused, Andrea. I told you that when you revealed his relationship with Jenny to me. Don't forget that," he advised her.

"You told him?" Nate asked. He looked at his daughter, not sure what to feel. She had betrayed him for the Vanderbilt family. First Vanessa and now Andrea.

"Yes, I did!" Andrea shouted back. She stood her ground and crossed her arms. Her eyes closed and she shook her head, feeling Charlie put a support hand to her lower back.

"You're so grounded!" Nate retorted. He bit his bottom lip and ran a frustrated hand through his light brown hair.

"I say she isn't!" Vanessa cut in. She stepped in between her husband and daughter, trying to come to Andrea's defense.

"And you have no say in this anymore!" Nate yelled right back. They got so close they were almost nose-to-nose.

Then Andrew moved in though and pulled Nate back. He pointed a hand into his father's chest and spoke with demand, "Yes, she does!"

Nate removed his son's hands from his jacket. He wasn't about to have a repeat of the Captain. He motioned both his children away. "Charlie, take Andrew away now. You go too Andrea. I'll deal with you later."

"Andrea—" Charlie started to intervene, thinking it might be best if they all took a breather after all.

"C, just go with my brother," Andrea refused and shook her head. When Charlie still hesitated though she met her eyes. "Please. I need to do this," she pleaded.

Charlie sighed and nodded. She then took hold of Andrew's arms and made him come with her. "Let's go clear your head some," she told him.

"I told you to go too," Nate glowered.

Andrea turned back towards him and her eyebrows rose mockingly. She nodded, "Oh I am going, but somewhere neither you nor mom can control me." With that she threw down her house key at their feet and took off in a run. She knew Charlie would have stopped her and that was why she sent her friend away.

"Andrea, get back here!" Nate shouted. He was about to go after her, but then Vanessa pushed him from behind. He whipped around ready to verbally attack her.

"Well good job, Nate," Vanessa complained and gave another push to his chest.

"Oh shut up, Vanessa," Nate retorted with a roll of his eyes. He then took Jenny by the hand and said, "Come on. We're done here."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie walked up to her mother who stood by her father. Quite a few of the guests had cleared, including all of the Archibald family. The party was almost over and she was praying all the drama had passed. Then again though, what else could possibly go wrong?

"Charlie, I don't see any of the Archibald family anymore. Does that mean they—" Chuck started to ask, but his daughter was quick to answer.

"Yes, I sent Andrew home in one of our limos. He was left behind once we realized the rest of them had taken their leave," Charlie explained to them. She shook her head and sighed. Someone in his family needed to take that boy into consideration.

"Good. Well then let's wrap this up and forget it ever happened," Chuck muttered with a roll of his eyes. The party had started out great and now he just wanted it to be over.

Blair looked down at him and her face fell some. She then touched his shoulders though and smiled as an idea came to mind.

"Wait, it can still be salvaged. After all we still haven't carried out our tradition," she reminded him.

He looked up and realized how desperate she was to make him feel better. So he nodded and handed her a fork and champagne glass to call the remaining party members attention.

She took both items from him and carefully hit the fork against the side of the champagne glass.

"Everyone, if I could please have your attention!" Blair called loudly, but with great manner.

The party quieted down and all looked towards her. She set down the champagne glass and fork and held her hands.

"The evening has almost come to a close, but I will now ask you to gather round. My children have a tradition of giving their father a special gift at Anniversary parties. And this year is extra special because of my newest son, Ephram Bass," Blair told them.

Soft smiles were spared and Dorota brought the baby over. Ephram immediately clenched onto his mother and patted her chest.

"Mama luv," he said.

Everyone laughed in good gesture and then began to gather around. Blair hoisted Ephram on her hip and stood behind Chuck's chair as he sat down.

Then out of nowhere, their eldest son appeared. Chuck didn't say anything, but gave Max a tense look. He still loved Max, but wasn't happy with him for what he had just done to his best friend's family.

"Let's start with youngest to oldest," Charlie suggested when no one else spoke up. She laughed awkward and motioned towards Ephram. "You're up, little brother."

Ephram frowned at her and then looked at his mother. What did his sister want him to do? Then he saw his mommy retrieve something from her bag under the table though. His big blue eyes lit up and he snatched it.

Blair laughed, "No Ephram, it's time to give the picture to daddy. Show him what you made." She helped her son bring his hand towards his father. Finally, the baby released his grip and reached for his father.

Chuck took the picture in one hand and his son in the other. He sat Ephram on his lap and held out the picture for both of them to see.

"Well it seems we have a little Picasso," Chuck complimented, kissing the baby's head. It was just a bunch of scribbles, but it'd certainly be framed to hang in his office. He might even make copies.

Ephram grinned and looked up at his daddy. "Luv dada," the baby told him.

Chuck winked at him, "I love you too, son. Thank you for the gift." He then patted him on the head and looked up at his daughter.

"I know Max and I are twins, but since I was born second it means I'm up next," she explained.

"I think I know that, Charlotte," Chuck laughed warmly. He then held up his hand as she brought an envelope out of her purse.

"I hope you like it," Charlie offered as he opened it.

"Of course I will," he smiled. He then pulled out the papers it contained. He was about to speak when his wife interrupted him.

"You got us tickets to Paris?" Blair asked.

Charlie shrugged, "I thought you and dad should go and spend Victrola in Paris opening night opening night. Oh and if Dorota can't you also have my promise to babysit."

Chuck smiled, stood, handed Ephram to his wife, and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, princess." He then pulled back though and had to ask, "But how did you know? Your mother said she didn't tell anyone."

"Because I'm Charlie Bass," his daughter returned with a classic Bass smirk. Both of her parents laughed and she stepped back, looking at her brother. She put a hand on his shoulder and nodded. "Your turn, brother."

Max looked from Charlie to his dad. He then stepped up without the least bit of shame and took a large envelope from his jacket. "I'm sure this will wipe that sullen look of your face, father," Max told him.

"We'll see," Chuck sighed. He then started to open up the envelope to see what this grand gift Max had bragged about all week was.

Max bit his bottom lip and waited in anticipation. His father would have to be proud of him. It was the perfect gift. It had Chuck Bass written all over it. He started to smile before realizing it was way too soon to jump to conclusions.

Chuck and Blair, who read over his shoulder, both felt their stomach twist in knots. Hi smother took a deep breath and stepped away. His father looked up at Blair and then Max with widened eyes.

Blair put a hand to her throat. "My—my throat is dry. I need a drink," she stuttered. Then she hurried away before anyone, including Max saw how much the gift had upset her.

Max frowned and looked to his father who was…setting the gift down.

Chuck dropped it on the table and looked up at his son. He shook his head, "Thanks, but the **Empire Hotel** is a bad investment. You should sell it back." Clearly, Chuck wasn't thinking how much that statement hurt his son who didn't know anything other than it just being a hotel. He wasn't even seeing Max as he looked at him, but himself who bought the Empire all those years ago.

Max stopped breathing. He put his hands in his pockets and looked around. Utter humiliation was all he felt and in front of the whole party. He then put up the only mask he knew and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Do what you want with it. I have better things to do then stay here and praise the _great_ Chuck Bass," he spat. He then started to storm away, only to be stopped by his mother.

Blair looked at Chuck and then her son. She felt flustered. "Max, where are you going?" she asked, concerned.

"Just have another drink mother and you won't notice I'm gone," Max insulted. He then pushed past her and took off as fast as he could.

That statement set Chuck off though. People began to whisper and he rose from his seat, chasing after Max. He chased after him.

_**Poor B. But when will you learn? Always beware of Basses bearing gifts, especially ones too big to wrap.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Max, stop!" Chuck shouted as he chased him outside the building. His son stopped on the sidewalk and slowly turned around. His father didn't notice the tears in Max's eyes though when he said what he did next.

"It's just a gift, no big deal. But you can't speak to your mother like this," Chuck stressed and shook his head.

Max scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Not a big deal? It was when Charlie gave you her gift. Or even Ephram's little, pathetic one," he retorted.

Chuck parted his lips to comeback with something again, but Max beat him to it. His son put a hand to his chest and stepped closer.

"You're the one who's supposed to be on my side, the o ne who understands me and now you're acting like you expect me to be some golden boy. Nothing I do is right anymore. I can see it in your eyes," Max reprimanded with a stressing tone filling his voice.

Chuck shook his head and sighed, "I'm not expecting you to be anyone. As far as sides go though, what exactly one are you on, Max? I thought you were going to be responsible, win Andrea back. Instead you continue to pull stunts like this."

"Why would I when I'm having so much more fun with nameless whores?" He then smirked mockingly. "Besides _dad_, I thought you'd be proud," Max spat.

Chuck fell silent and took a step back. His brow furrowed and he shook his head. The view of his son was literally gone from his mind. He didn't see Max at all anymore, but instead was having some kind of flashback where the ghost of bad Chuck's Bass appeared. He found himself lost in anger when his mouth opened.

He stepped forward and spoke in a livid voice. "I could never be proud of the person you're becoming," Chuck told him tersely. He was talking about Max becoming who he was, but his son didn't know that.

With that said, the silent tension between became so thick one could cut it with a knife. His son started to step back and away from him, but stopped when they were interrupted.

"What is going on?" Blair demanded breathlessly as she came out of the building. She put a hand to her chest and tried to get her heart rate back to normal. As she looked between her husband and son she knew things had only gotten worse though.

"Nothing other than Max apologizing to you," Chuck said, trying to dismiss it all.

Max didn't want to hurt his mother, but at that point was lost in his own rage. He scoffed at her and then looked to his father. "Thanks, but I'd rather not," he muttered. He then turned to walk away.

"Get back here!" Chuck screamed and grabbed onto Max's jacket.

Max snapped though and spun around. He didn't even know what happened until his fist suddenly hurt and his father staggered back with a bloody lip. Chuck touched a hand to his mouth, looked at the red, and then to his son in pure shock.

"Oh my God. Chuck, are you okay?" Blair questioned as she rushed to her husband's side. She then looked at Max and shook her head.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked. It sounded in a way though that she never intended, but words couldn't be erased one spoken aloud.

Max shook his head and backed up. "I don't know, but I'm clearly not welcome here anymore," he finalized. He then turned around and ran as fast as he could into the night. He just had to get away from them, from everything. He didn't belong there anymore. Max Bass was gone.

_**Most fathers would like nothing more than to see their son following in their footsteps. But for Chuck Bass, it's quite the contrary. He's spent so much time trying to cover his tracks that M was bound to get lost in them. Even worse, we're not so sure he wants to be found.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Thanks for bringing me here. I can't really go home," Andrea told Skylar as they walked up to the front door of her grandmother Anne's house. She didn't have anywhere left to turn now that she swore off her own parents.

He turned to face her and smiled sympathetically. "You can always go home, Andrea. I know things are complicated with your family right now, but I'm sure they love you," Skylar assured her.

She sighed and shrugged, "I wish I could believe that, but right now I'm not so sure anymore. And even if they do, maybe it's not enough. I have some thinking to do I suppose." She looked back up to see him standing closer.

"Well, while you're contemplating it all I'll be right here beside you. No judgment this time," Skylar promised.

She smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you. You're just what I need right now, good for me," Andrea whispered as she closed her eyes. She didn't realize the true weight of her words just yet.

"You're just what I need right now too," Skylar replied as he pulled back some. He then smiled and pulled her into a kiss. It felt right for him, more than it ever had with anyone else before.

Andrea kissed back and closed her eyes. He was a good kisser. Perhaps there was life after Max Bass, especially now that he did what he had to her tonight. They broke the kiss and he stroked her cheek. Yes, she certainly felt safe in Skylar Rayne's arms.

_**Then there are others like Andrea Archibald who purposely makes herself lost at an attempt to become someone new. But let's be honest, in reality that just means you're trying to hide from yourself. **_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck walked back inside and grasped onto the wall behind him. He fell down to a sitting position and tried to get a hold of himself. He couldn't' even begin to comprehend what had just happened, but he had to face it. Chuck told Max that he was a disappointment and then in turn his son punched him in the mouth. Even Bart and him had never gone that far.

"There you are," Blair breathed in relief as she entered the room. She had gone to get an icepack and returned to find her husband missing too. She rushed over to him and sat down, putting the cold pack up to his lips.

He didn't respond at first, but only looked at her. Then he found himself trembling and trying to catch his breath.

"Did you—you find him? Or Charlie and Ephram, do they know? How are they?" Chuck questioned in one breath. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, looking pained.

Blair looked down and set a hand on his leg. Her eyes then flickered back to his. "I have Mike on it. We'll find him. As for Charlie and Ephram, Lex took them home. They'll be fine," she assured him.

He released another deep breath and nodded. "Good. They need to be safe," Chuck breathed.

She moved closer to him and touched his cheek. "Chuck—"

He shook his head. "Blair, my father always saw me as a disappointment, a mistake. And now, tonight—I told Max that. And he punched me. That must mean I've become even a worse parent than Bart," Chuck told her, but struggled with each word. He met her eyes.

Blair had tears forming in her eyes. "No, that's not true," she returned instantly. She took his face in both her hands and tried to think of what to say to him.

"I don't think you said what you did tonight because you see Max that way, but because you didn't see Max tonight. You saw you and as you said that's one of your biggest fears. But you're not like that anymore and Max won't be either. You're human, Chuck. You make mistakes and your son does too. Max is mixed up right now, but he'll pull through this. We all will," Blair spoke with passion. She placed her forehead against his and softly kissed his lips.

He hugged her tightly and buried his face in her curls. "I'm just scared, Blair. I don't want to see him go through what I did, be who I was," Chuck whispered.

"And he won't. Because you're the man your father never was and Max will be too. We just have to find him and make things right. You'll see," Blair swore. She stroked his back and repeated in a whisper. "You'll see."

Chuck opened his eyes and stared into the space behind her. He saw his son's face that night, the hurt in his eyes finally set in. And even with Blair saying all the right things—he still couldn't be sure. Because things didn't feel right and he feared they never would again.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Max sat in some cheap bar his father didn't own. He was already passed drunk, but planned on continuing downing Scotches the rest of the night—maybe the rest of his life. After all, he couldn't' go home. No one wanted him. He was a disappointment of a boyfriend, brother, and now son.

He tipped back the glass against his lips and finished off his whatever number he was on of Scotch.

"Can I get you another drink?" a man asked from behind.

Max turned around to see an older man sit down beside him. He had dark hair with highlights of grey in it. His lips were twisted in a mischievous, but familiar s smirk. His blue eyes stood out most though. They seemed evil in nature.

Still Max shrugged it off though. "Thanks, but I don't swing that way. And even if I did, then I could do better than you," Max replied with a drunken smirk.

The man chuckled and shook his head, "Just like your father."

Max froze and looked at him again. There was something about the way he said it that intrigued him. His eyes narrowed and lips pursed in confusion. "Who are you?" he questioned.

The man smirked and held out his hand, "The names Jack Bass, but you can call me Uncle Jack."

Max stared at the hand and then met Jack's eyes again. He remained hesitant and shook his head.

"Why haven't we been introduced before?" Max asked with raised eyebrows. His fingers curled around the Scotch glass as he pondered it all through his head. This man was his great uncle, that's what he claimed. Why was it his father or mother never spoke of him though? Perhaps, he had fallen out of good graces with them. Which when it came to Chuck and Blair Bass, it wasn't all that hard.

"I'm afraid that I must admit your father thinks less than highly of me," Jack responded. The older man turned towards the younger one, but seemed much calmer. He leaned casually against the bar, scotch in hand, and gazed at his great nephew with a look that Max was unable to place.

Finally, he scoffed and shook his head. "Well then I guess you and about half of New York have something in common then," Max muttered before he knocked back the rest of his Scotch.

Jack raised his eyebrows and smirked. This boy was only sixteen, but perhaps even more _Bass-like_ then his father had been back then.

"You certainly have the Bass sense of humor down. Any doubts of you being your father's son have truly removed themselves from my mind," he complimented.

Max's head jerked towards him before he even told his brain to do so. This man, his great uncle Jack, sounded proud of him. For something everyone else never was. Who was he kidding? The whole world had practically turned against him. He knew his father and mother were disappointed in him for everything that had happened with Andrea. His eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

"Then perhaps you should re-check them. I'm nothing like my father. If you don't believe me then ask him yourself," he snarled, as brown eyes burned his uncle's icy blue ones.

"Don't tell me you two have had some sort of dissension?" Jack inquired with a concerned sounding tone. He then shook his head with a sigh.

"Then again, I suppose it's not all that surprising. Your father has never been the same since he refused to embrace what we Bass men are truly capable of."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Max questioned with slight demand.

"I do hope you're not belittling his choice of marrying my mother. I wouldn't be here without it—though then again that would probably make them happy at this point," he muttered.

Jack let out a hearty laugh, his cool exterior never even faltered.

"Of course not my boy, I wouldn't think of it. Your father is very fortuitous for finding Blair, I only mean to say," he trailed off and his face fell. It was as if his words suddenly saddened him.

Max felt himself peak with sudden interest. "You only mean to say what?" the younger Bass pressed, leaning forward.

Jack's eyes raised and met his own. "Well, it's just he fails to realize not all of us are cut out for that kind of lifestyle. Take you or myself for example; we don't have someone like your mother. I only sympathize with you Max in wishing your father could see from your point of view. But since he doesn't," Jack's lips twisted into his own brand of a Bass smirk, "Well, it's a good thing I came to town."

Max's eyes flickered down to see his uncle's hand now extended out to him. He stared at if for a few moments, skeptically, but then Jack's words started to seep into his mind. He was right. No one else seemed to understand, despite knowing him his whole life. He was tired of being a disappointment, his father always wanting him to do the right thing. With what Jack proposed, just being what he was, seemed so much easier. Why strive to be better anyways? In this moment it was honestly the last thing Max felt like doing.

"Perhaps it is," Max agreed and shook his hand, "Uncle Jack." He finished with a Bass smirk of his own. Maxwell Bass had not even realized what he had just gotten himself into. But a better question was if he even wanted or cared to know.

_**Spotted: Max Bass finding company in someone even worse than himself. My guess is daddy wouldn't be pleased. Say Uncle…Great Uncle Jack that is.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: So was it worth the wait? Also in this story everything up until "Inglorious Bassterds" has happened, but nothing more. This was 63 pages so I really hope it wasn't terrible.

P.S. Don't forget to vote on the new poll. It's on my profile!


	56. Bass Instinct: Part 1

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **Bass Instinct: Part 1**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied red lip-gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No".

**A/N:** I am so sorry this update took so long, but I have worked so hard on this chapter. You can ask my beta if you don't believe me, whom btw I owe a ton of thanks too. So thank you so much, VanillaLatte086. Remember this is Part 1 and there will be a Part 2. Oh and if you still haven't seen them the picture stills are up for this chapter on thefabfoursite.

**Important Note**: Pay attention to the parallels of characters, episodes, etc. Also there is a lot of emotion written in this chapter and I concentrated greatly on it. So I really hope you enjoy.

**REMEMBER: The finale NEVER happened in this story. The Empire/Jack storyline did, but CB resolved it differently. Chuck NEVER slept with Jenny. Okay? **

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie giggled to herself as she straddled her boyfriend. He was fast asleep, most likely still exhausted from their previous activities. She however, was definitely ready for more. She pulled two sets of handcuffs from his nightstand drawer and took his palms in hers.

"You're going to wake-up and be completely under my control," Charlie teased in a whisper. She then used both pairs of handcuffs so that his arms were above his head, locked to the bedpost.

Lex smiled in his sleep, trying to roll over. When he couldn't though, he groaned. Icy blue eyes slowly fluttered open. It took him a moment to grasp the situation. He looked from his girlfriend's mischievous smirk to the sides of his arms.

"Baby, why did you handcuff me to the bed?" he asked carefully. She was rather devious when she wanted to be. It was actually in his favor to be Lex Sparks since there were few other men who could handle her.

"Because it's my turn to please you. So we're going to try something new," Charlie whispered playfully. She then leaned down to kiss his lips sensually while her hands moved down to touch his member.

"Mhmm… I do love when you put those talented hands to work," Lex complimented. His eyebrows rose seductively to indicate what he meant.

She shook her head innocently, "Oh I'm not doing that tonight. I just want to get it ready so I can…taste you." Her doe brown eyes appeared naïve to the naked eye, but when he looked deeper they showed off the vixen in her.

He chuckled and shook his head, looking to the ceiling. "You don't have to do that. We've talked about this," Lex reminded her, voice filled with amazed amusement.

"Hush," Charlie commanded, putting a finger to his lips. She then smirked like the devil himself and leaned down over her boyfriend's bare form. Her lips left a trail of sensual kisses down his chin and to his chest. She stopped there, concentrating as she graduated into open mouth smooches.

Lex's arms tensed against the handcuffs and he moaned. His eyes closed and his chin turned downward, his body twitching at her touch. He couldn't help but smile in self-satisfaction as her kisses got lower, and lower, and lower….

_I'm bringin' sexy back_

_You motherfuckers watch how I attack_

_If that's your girl, better watch your back_

_Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

"That's Maxie's ringtone," Charlie gasped as her head shot up. Without caution she climbed across her boyfriend and grabbed her phone on the nightstand.

He grunted when she kicked him in the stomach. "You have to answer it now?" Lex asked, voice prolonged as he nodded towards the handcuffs.

"Yes," she responded instantly. She then opened the phone and nodded, "He hasn't been home since he ran off. My parents can't get through to him, but I know I can."

"Oh how sweet," he muttered sarcastically. He then huffed in frustration and his head hit the pillow again, his arms felt strained. He opened his mouth to tell her to un-handcuff him, but she immediately shushed him.

"Hello? Max?" Charlie questioned frantically into the phone. She ran a nervous hand through her mahogany colored curls and bit her bottom lip.

"Um Charlie… This is Todd down at Victrola. I have your brother here and he's pretty out of it. I told him I had to call someone and he said you, but I think I should phone your mom," the bartender told her in an awkward sounding voice. He obviously did not want to be in anymore Bass affairs after the Belle incident.

Charlie rolled her eyes as she got off the bed. "No you won't. That would be stupid. I can handle this, Todd. Just keep him there," she ordered. She then hung up the phone and put on her Prada trench coat over her corset.

"Umm Charlie…" Lex called when he heard her moving. He tried to look up, but his hands were still locked to his bedpost.

She was oblivious now, with her brother on her mind. She started out the door and shouted back to him. "It's Max, I have to go! I'll be back though so just stay here!"

"Wait Charlie, don't—"

His suite door slammed, cutting off his voice.

"Shit!" Lex screamed. He pulled at the handcuffs, but nothing would budge. His eyes searched for the keys until he realized he couldn't unlock the cuffs even if he had found the set.

"Damn you, Charlie Bass!" Lex cursed. The girl had given him a hard-on and then literally left him helpless…and handless.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair and Chuck stepped outside of Daniel's Restaurant on 65th Street. They had just been in a very long and tiring business luncheon for the last few hours. Since Chuck returned to work, the board seemed to be constantly arguing and he wasn't exactly doing everything within his power to make it stop. Blair stepped in trying to keep both Bass Industries and her CEO husband on task. Meanwhile, her mind was also filled with troubled thoughts of their eldest son who refused to come home. This was why her husband was so solemn and dispirited, even though his physical wounds had healed.

"I can't stand watching those bastards go on and on about absolutely nothing as they stuff their faces with a six course taster we've paid for," Chuck muttered with a sharp tongue. When his wife did not respond he stopped in the doorway and looked at her. Only she stared forward, blankly into the street.

"What?" Blair asked, turning towards him. She was wondering about where Max was and praying he was taking care of himself. She knew he was at the Empire and the staff was good there—even if the building was filled with memories she wanted to erase.

Chuck kinked his eyebrows and nodded towards her, but with a pensive sigh. "You know, I wouldn't mind if you actually listened to me the first time I said something."

She bit her tongue, calming herself before speaking. "I'll let that slide since I know you're thinking about Max," she returned with greatly composed mannerisms.

He lifted his chin and shook his head with a tragic stare into nothing. "What's there to think about? He punched me in the face to be free of me. Now I know where he is and the only way to bring him home is to have him dragged. But both you and I know that if we do that he'll only run again to a much further away place," he stated. It was evident he had been over and over those very words in his head since his son fled the Bass Industries Event.

Blair stared at him for a few moments. The sight of him almost brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't remember when he last looked so utterly defeated. Forcing an assuring smile to her lips she hid her own fear and moved closer to him, touching a hand to his back.

"Chuck, we've been through harder times before. Max is just going through something and as his parents, we're going to help him whether he wants us to or not," Blair turned him around by his shoulders and touched his front with her soft hands. She rubbed his chest and nodded her head. "We'll find a way—"

"When are you going to get that there is no way? This isn't our son, Blair! It isn't just something he's going through! Max is gone! I saw it in his eyes! And there's nothing we can do, but watch him crash and burn like I did!" Chuck snapped, screaming in her face.

She jumped some, not use to having him in her face like that. They stared at each other, not uttering a word. He was calming himself down with large breaths and she backed away with nearly devastated eyes.

Chuck looked down in shame when he saw water gather in her eyes. He had scared her and he knew it—he regretted it. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't understand what was going on in his now dark and twisted mind.

Carefully he looked up and took a step towards her, taking her hands in his. "Honey, I'm sorry. I've been terrible all day, but it's going to stop. I can't treat you like this. You're the only one who's always stood by me after all. Now you're just trying to continue doing that and I'm taking my frustration out on you. It isn't right," Chuck expressed with immense guilt in his tone.

"I know and that's why I'm not mad," Blair replied. She brought her hand up to caress his cheek and met his eyes. "But you're wrong, Chuck. You're letting bad memories of the past conflict the situation. I know because it's happening to me too. We're stronger and this is different. We need to let the past go, and help our son."

He didn't say anything, but nodded his head. He didn't believe her though—no matter how much he desperately wanted to. He could feel it in his gut and no one could convince him otherwise.

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, both of them closing their eyes in an attempt to calm down. Blair knew that could be considered high hopes. Suddenly, her cell phone buzzed.

"Excuse me," Blair said. She turned around and fished it from her purse. It was a text from the manager of Victrola. She looked back at Chuck who was occupied with staring into the street again. She sighed and hit the button to read it.

_Max is here. He's extremely intoxicated and the staff says it's beginning to be regular. I can't throw him out for obvious reasons, but please come and get him. People are starting to realize who he is._

"Who is it?" Chuck's voice asked from behind.

She looked up startled, but quickly masked her expression. Blair forged a smile and put her phone back in her purse, coming towards him. "Just my mother telling me Bendels got in my special shoe order this morning. It's not important," she waived it off, not having the heart to tell him the truth. If he went to Victrola, it would only cause more conflict between him and Max—greater heartbreak.

Chuck nodded and put up a faulty front of his own. "You should go and pick them up. It would get your mind off of things for a little while," he conveyed.

"Ye—yes, good idea. I will. I'll be home soon though, so don't worry," Blair replied. She told herself she wasn't lying, but it felt like she was. She pecked him on the lips and rubbed her hand down his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. Have fun," Chuck nodded. They both continued to wear their masks as he waved to her climbing in the limo and he called for another. It wasn't until they were out of each other's sight, but never out of mind that their true emotions showed once more.

_**Oh B, haven't you learned that keeping a secret to protect someone is really just a sugarcoated way of saying you lied? And last I checked, Chuck Bass wasn't one for sweets.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_**Spotted: Bass drunk off his ass.**_

Charlie sauntered into Victrola, a woman on a mission. It hadn't exactly opened to the public yet and was mostly deserted. Down the corridor, along the bar, she passed to the lower level below the stage. She stopped and her lips curled in disgust. The dancers on the stage seemed giggly and unprofessional. Her father would be repulsed and her mother disappointed. Her eyes traveled down to a more abhorrent sight. Doe brown eyes zoned in on the center booth, the top of her brother's head, and two barely dressed girls beside him.

"When sleeping around one should at least have taste," Charlie remarked to herself in a vexed mutter. She then slowly walked around to stand in front of the booth, blocking all view of the halfwit whores on stage.

Max had one girl hanging off his right side, watching with great arousal as he sucked faces with the other burlesque dancer to his left.

Charlie scoffed, clearing her throat. The two girls pulled back and eyed her with annoyance. Charlie only returned a tight smile, put her arms on her hips, and locked eyes with her drunken mess of a brother.

"Sister, what brings you to Victrola at such an early hour? Haven't you heard? It's not lady like to drink before five o'clock," Max told her as he lifted his own drink and took a sip. He then smirked up at her in a haze.

"Actually that rule applies to everyone." She then nodded at the girls. "Strumpets, hit the road," Charlie ordered. She watched the one to his left leave immediately, knowing exactly who Charlie Bass was. The obviously dumber one on the right, did not move a muscle.

"She can stay," Max informed his sister, challenging her with a smug smirk. He then ran his hand down the dancer's leg. It was an attempt to make her so uncomfortable that Charlie would flee and leave him alone. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Fine," Charlie sighed. She then walked right up to the empty spot on the booth, threw a pillow over where the slut had sat, and plopped down herself. She threw a bitch smile at Max and turned her body towards him. "Now Maxwell, let's have a chat."

Max sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes. "There's nothing you can say to me, Charlie. You can't even bribe me. I'm not coming home and there's nothing, even you, can do to change that. I'm happy… _on my own_, at the Empire," he stated, only half-lying.

"Bribe you? Please, I don't extend generous offerings to anyone in need of a shower, except the homeless. And since you so nicely put that you're living at the Empire, that means you don't fall under that category," she returned, not phased or deterred in the least.

"Ouch," Max mumbled a fake hurt, but yet no attempt to enunciate the dramatics with speech. Instead he stared forward again and slumped down. "Why do you even care? If I recall you took Andrea's side—"

"Don't even try it, Max," Charlie retorted and grabbed hold of his chin. Once he was forced to look at her she saw into his eyes. Her own features softened and she shook her head.

"Besides, that was before I found out you went off the deep end and are now spiraling downward at full speed," she admitted.

"Well it's one hell of a ride," Max responded, holding their gaze even when she let go of his chin and checked to see if all was in order—well in a sense that he had no physical injuries, since he did look terrible.

"Don't do this to yourself," Charlie pleaded, grabbing hold of the lapel of his jacket. She moved closer. "I'm your sister, your other half. I can help you."

"I don't want help. Nor do I need it," he retaliated, his tongue now sharp. He then shook his head and looked forward again—trying to detach himself from her worried stare.

Charlie gripped his arm and spoke with certainty. "I kicked your ass out of the womb once and I'm prepared to do it here. I will get you home. No matter how long it takes or—"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want your help!" Max snapped. He turned towards her, watching her jump some at his harsh voice, but didn't look remorseful. Instead, he glared. When her eyes watered some he knew what to do to make her run. "You're just—"

"Maxwell Bass, you do not speak to your sister like that."

Both Charlie and Max's eyes widened. Slowly the teens looked forward to see their mother, Blair Bass before them. She wore a stern look and crossed her arms.

"M—mom," Charlie stuttered. She then shook her head. "I have it all under control. I can get him to come home if you just—"

"Sorry Charlie, but I can't take that risk." Blair then looked to the random whore. "You, get out of here. You're fired. And the rest of you learn how to dance!" she shouted to the girls on stage.

They all scampered away instantly, only the bartender laughing silently to himself stayed as he watched the showdown.

Blair huffed and turned back to her children, but specifically her son. "Max, I may not have been able to always pull your father back in his darkest days, but you're still a minor and my son. That means you come home when I say or be prepared to deal with the consequences," she warned.

"And what would those be?" Max scoffed, showing absolutely no respect in his voice.

She bit her tongue at first and then shook her head. "Either you come home and pull yourself out of this or I seek professional help. I'll have you put in the Ostroff Center if that's what it takes," Blair threatened. She hated herself as she said it, but it was necessary. She was hoping it would get him home and she'd never have to actually do it.

Max's self-satisfied smirk fell right from his lips and he looked taken back.

It was only Charlie who spoke with a sense of franticness. "Mom, how is that the answer? You can't put him in some place like that. He just needs—"

"This isn't up for discussion, Charlotte," Blair said with a sense of finality. She regarded her daughter in a severe manner and then her son. "You have until Midnight to return home. If you don't, then I take action."

"He'll come home," Charlie answered, touching his arm.

"Good," Blair nodded. She then walked over and kissed a very still Max on the cheek. "Know that I'm doing this because I love you, and I can't watch you go down this path."

Max didn't respond, but turned his cheek away from her.

"One day you'll understand," Blair sighed. Then she bowed her head and left Victrola, praying that her false pretenses had worked.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Thanks for taking me to lunch. It was nice and your mother is…interesting," Andrea laughed as she and Skylar stopped in front of the door. It was in the afternoon, she had stayed a night with Sarah and then went out with her new boyfriend that morning and on. Now she definitely needed to return to her grandmother's.

"No problem. Sorry I had to drag you all the way down to Brooklyn, but I'm still saving my allowance for that Manhattan Dinner," Skylar responded with a nod. His blue eyes teased her in good humor. They both laughed.

She shook her head, touching his arm. "Don't worry about that, please. Besides I'm half from Brooklyn—even if I haven't been there much," she reminded him.

"That white-collar of yours suggests otherwise, Drea," he returned with a wink. His hand lifted up to touch her neck and then rest there a moment as he moved closer to her, filling the space between them.

"I should be worried then. I don't really think white goes with that blue one you're wearing," Andrea replied, voice just above a whisper.

"Is that so?" Skylar asked, stroking her cheek.

Andrea laughed and started to nod when he kissed her. It took her a moment, but she reacted quite well—closing her eyes and deepening the kiss. He wasn't one for tongue unless they were in private, but he did have amazing lips. She wondered if that was why Lex liked kissing Charlie so much or Brad Pitt with Angelina Jolie.

"Mhmm… I'll see you later," Skylar breathed, resting his forehead against hers.

"I certainly hope so," Andrea agreed, pecking his lips once more. She then pulled back, slowly letting her hand fall out of his as she climbed up the steps. Their gaze remained until she finally had to open the door. So she turned one last time, waved, and then went inside. She certainly wasn't expecting the ambush she was about to receive.

Andrea looked up to see her Grandmother Anne immediately storm into the room the moment the front door shut. The girl was startled, but slowed to a stop and let the older woman meet her.

"I was expecting you home last night. I was considering calling the police. Come with me now, Andrea," Anne urged. She took her granddaughter by the arm, sternly but gently, and started to pull her into the other room.

Andrea pulled back though and stopped. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you don't understand. I was at Sarah Humphrey's house. You know, Dan and Serena's daughter. You can call them and check," she explained.

Anne turned around and crossed her arms. "Why didn't you call last night when I was waiting up for you? Why did I get a call this morning from one of my Charity Supervisors saying they saw you in Brooklyn with some strange boy?" her grandmother questioned, lips pursed.

"He's not a strange boy. He's my boyfriend. His name is Skylar Rayne and I was meeting his mother in Brooklyn." She laughed out of shear awkwardness. "Look, if you think I spent the night with him then you've misunderstood. He picked me up this morning—" she tried to explain, but was cut off.

"Don't lie to me, Andrea. I dealt with this same type of rebellion when your father was in high school. He gave the Captain and I quite a bit of trouble, but I'm too old to go through it again," Anne told her, shaking her head to stress her firm point.

"Yes, apparently it's in the Archibald blood to stretch the truth," William remarked, her great grandfather stepping out into the room.

Andrea looked up at him, frowned, and then to her grandmother. She felt overwhelmed. She then parted her lips to speak, but didn't get the chance.

"Not to mention you have your father's bad choice in romantic involvements, if this Skylar Rayne person is your boyfriend," he furthered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Andrea asked, her voice rising with defense as she crossed her arms. She didn't like what he was implying. Even if she didn't care about him insulting her mother, he couldn't rule out every person in or from Brooklyn. That did include her after all.

"We're sure he's a nice boy, Andrea. We just think after all that has happened with your father and mother it would be in the best interest of this family…" Anne started to beat around the bush.

"That you start to distance yourself from him. Your grandmother and I cannot accept this type of behavior in her household, especially," William concluded. The older man grew cold as he held a politician's composure.

Anne sighed sadly, "You owe it to us, don't you think? After we have done so much for you when you wanted to be free of your parents?" It was the classic guilt trip. Andrea didn't know it, but Anne, the Captain, William, and the rest of the Vanderbilt family had given her father the same thing back in high school.

Andrea didn't respond, but looked helplessly. She then went up the stairs to what now felt like her temporary room and closed the door. That feeling of not belonging returned. Oh how she hated it.

_**Poor, A. But didn't Daddy ever tell you? Just when you think you've got it right, family's there to tell you how much you've got it wrong.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Charlie! Are you in here?" Andrew called as he stepped into Suite 1812. For some reason the door had been accidentally left open. He had been searching for her all day and she wasn't answering her phone. Hopefully something hadn't happened to her.

Lex's head perked up and his eyes flickered around. Someone was actually there. He was finally saved, though he would have preferred someone other than Andrew—even if they were sort of friends. Still he tried to sit up as much as possible, while handcuffed to the bed, and opened his mouth to scream.

"Hey! Help, in here! Help!" Lex raved on like a mad man. He couldn't help it. His girlfriend had left him half-naked, handcuffed to a bed, and clearly forgotten about him in the process.

Andrew's eyes widened. He hurried towards the bedroom. "Lex, is that you? Is Charlie oka—" he stopped short mid-sentence when the bedroom door opened. His brow furrowed at the sight before him and then instantly he looked away. Lex was there, alone, on the bed, and basically naked.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" the Archibald boy asked, shaking his head. He knew Lex was experienced, but how freaky could one get with self-help.

"What the hell am I doing? I'm handcuffed to a fucking bed, Archibald! Now find the key and help me out! I've been like this for hours!" Lex expressed in sheer aggravation.

"Oh…" Andrew mumbled. He walked around to the bed, searched the nightstand for the key, and finally found it. Still, he tried to keep his eyes from Lex as he freed him. "There you go," he finished.

"Thanks man," Lex sighed in relief. He sat up, covering himself, and rubbed his red wrists. Then he climbed off the bed, quickly changing in his bathroom, and returned to find the other boy still there.

Andrew turned around and shrugged, "So how exactly did you handcuff yourself to the bed?" He was completely clueless to how it worked—unless a girl had helped him. He glared, "You're not cheating on Charlie with some hoe are you?"

Lex laughed, falling down on the bed and sparking up a cigarette. "Please, Charlie is the gorgeous, but forgetful little vixen that left me here," he returned.

"But that would mean you two are engaging in sexual intercourse, wouldn't it? That can't be possible. Charlie's a virgin," Andrew stated in pure confidence.

"No, she isn't." Lex's tone was vexed at first, but then he sighed, "Look, I thought Andrea would have told you. Now that you know, you can't tell anyone, Max included."

"You took Charlie's virginity? The Virgin Queen?" The other boy still wondered on in shock as he started towards the bed. There was no way Charlie would give it to someone like Lex—then again, he was her boyfriend. But that didn't mean anything—or so he thought.

"Yes, we make love constantly. Have you any conception what her last name is or who her parents are? You put a Bass and a Sparks together and you get… well let's just say I couldn't phrase such intensity with mere words," Lex breathed, nodding his head.

Andrew's face fell some and he looked away. He didn't like the idea of Charlie giving her virginity to Lex, or the idea of her constantly having sex with him. Lex Sparks had done it with just about everyone. He was contaminated and Charlie was—gorgeous, funny, sincere, sweet, strong, and so much more. The more Andrew had thought about it, the more he cringed. It was bad enough she even dated Lex. Lex was too much of a pretentious-asshole, juvenile delinquent.

"Look Archibald, why are you even here? Not that I'm not relieved you did stop by and free me from my shackles." Lex sat up on the bed and his eyes questioned the boy before him. Although they sometimes ran in the same circle—he still wouldn't call them friends. Andrew was too much of a whiney, pretty-boy jock. He usually hated stereotypes, they were for the dimwitted, but for Andrew he'd make an exception.

Andrew shifted his weight from one foot to another and shrugged. "Oh I was just looking for Charlie, man. Do you happen to know where she is? She isn't answering her phone," he answered.

Lex ignored the question and stood up, moving towards him. "Why were you looking for Charlie? I didn't know you two talked all that much." He sauntered over to his dresser and began to put on his shirt, but kept his eyes with Andrew through the mirror.

"Oh," he cleared his throat, "Well we've always been friends, Lex. It's just lately more since she's helping me out with some family issues." Andrew wasn't going to let onto much more. It wasn't any of Lex's business. It was between him and Charlie.

Lex felt his defense system go down. It was silly to have one. He nodded, "Yeah, she's good at that. But now she is kind of going through some stuff on her own, so you may want to cut down on therapy sessions." He chuckled to himself.

Andrew didn't laugh or even smile. Instead his left eyebrow rose in query. "What do you mean by that?" He was sort of pissed. Lex had no right to tell him to stop hanging out with Charlie. He didn't know why, but he was growing more defensive and—dare he say jealous?

The other boy looked up, not catching what Andrew actually meant. "Max is having a hard time. He punched his dad at that party and is now hiding out at the Empire Hotel. No one can get him to go home," Lex explained.

"So that's where she's been," Andrew said to himself.

"What?" Lex asked, not entirely hearing him.

Andrew looked up and shook his head. "Nothing. I was just saying that Max must really be in trouble if it has Charlie Bass worried."

"Yeah," Lex chuckled with a nod.

_**You know what they say Upper East Siders, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Now, if only Lex Sparks could figure out exactly which one of those Andrew Archibald is…**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Max opened the door of his penthouse suite at the Empire. Sullen eyes looked up to see his great uncle on the couch waiting for him. Jack turned around, smirked, and rose from his seat.

"I hope you don't mind. I had some company while you were gone," Jack informed him, motioning to a discarded bra on the couch. He then chuckled darkly, shaking his head.

"Though I bet you were having too much fun with those new toys I ordered you last night to notice." He had been providing Max with girls, drugs, and alcohol since his nephew allowed him to stay there.

"Yeah," Max muttered, slamming the door. He stomped into the room and fell down on the couch in agitation. "Too bad all the fun's about to end."

Jack's face fell some and then he masked it with a look of _genuine_ concern. "But we just got started. You didn't tell your father about me being here did you?" he asked. With every manipulative fiber in his being he tried to sound without suspicion. Max bought it hook, line, and sinker.

"No, of course not," Max shook his head and sighed. He leaned forward, putting his face in his hands. "It's my mother. She's using threats now to make me come home. It isn't like her though. She can be a bitch when she wants to be, but she's never done that to me. She must be really worried," he acknowledged. His voice changed some and he started to consider it from that point of view when Jack cut in.

"Or your father is behind it. Take it from someone who knows, Maxwell—the Bass men have a talent and curse of wrapping a woman up so much that she'll do anything for them. She's probably so in love with your father that she can't even see what he's having her do to you," Jack told him, tongue rolling slowly. His blue eyes seemed to get larger as he met the dark ones of his nephew.

Max held the gaze for a long time and then nodded. "I've always tried to please him. I guess it was only a matter of time before I couldn't and—"

"He showed his true colors," Jack finished, nodding his head with certainty.

It wasn't what Max was going to say, but he couldn't help believing what Jack said. It made sense. His uncle was like him, while his father felt further and further away with each passing day. Perhaps they were just built different, and he and Jack were built the same.

Jack then smiled and walked over to the bar. "I know how to fix this. A letter came from your school today. I hope you don't mind, but I opened it," he informed him.

Max chuckled, "It's only a federal offense, but what the hell?" His eyebrows rose in amusement and he shrugged. It was another thing they shared—a dark sense of humor.

His uncle joined in with his laughter and then sat down on the couch next to him. He held out the envelope. "Read it. It's the answer to all your problems. I promise," he assured the younger man next to him.

"Fine," Max said slowly. Then with great hesitation he took it and read. He didn't understand what Jack was talking about though. "It's about the Young Entrepreneurs Club. I'll admit I had applied, but that was before my father bashed my purchasing of the Empire. What's the point now? I no longer care when it comes to pleasing him," he remarked bitterly.

"But," Jack finished off his glass of Scotch, "You can make him believe you care. It's the perfect cover. Make your parents see you succeed in that, and they'll be off your back in no time. Then you can do whatever the hell you want."

"That does sound promising. I could try it," Max agreed as he poured himself a glass of Scotch and knocked it down. Then he chuckled and patted his uncle on the back.

Jack smirked, "Good. Now before we start spooning, I want to take you out tonight. There's this great little whore house on—"

"I can't. I have to be home by twelve, sober, or my mother sends me to the Ostroff Center. You're welcome to stay here though, incognito," Max offered.

"Probably for the best actually. Your father may be an ass with high expectations, but there are other members of the Bass family. From what I've seen, Charlie's concerned," his uncle chuckled.

Max rolled his eyes, but smirked. "I'm sorry about her. You had to dash all those times she came snooping around. She—well she doesn't exactly give up on loss causes," he explained.

"Sounds like your mother," Jack said more so to himself with a mischievous smile.

Max looked up and caught it. He frowned; somewhat confused, and shook his head. "How did you meet her again? If you and my father were always on the outs?" he sent his uncle a questioning glance.

Jack immediately gave a clenched smile. He set a hand on Max's shoulder. "We weren't always on the outs. We had the falling out when he couldn't except not everyone wants to be the good guy like him—not everyone's made to be the good guy. Take us for example, we're the bad guys," he pronounced.

"It's sure to be one fine party in hell then, eh Uncle Jack?" Max asked, instantly entranced.

"It sure is, Nephew," Jack smirked as he stood up and put his arm around Max's shoulders. "Now, let's go work out this cover of yours. I also have a few gifts you can take with you." Jack was grinning from ear to ear. He was back and this time he wasn't going to lose.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie sighed as she entered her bedroom and closed the door. Her house was empty, but her mind was full. She couldn't quite grasp what to focus on, so she tried to ignore all of it. With her coat dropped to the floor, she looked up and froze.

"Oh my God," Charlie breathed, seeing Lex lounging on her bed. She walked towards him quickly and shook her head. "I can't believe I forgot about you. I'm so sorr—" she frowned, "wait, how did you get here?"

Lex sat up in the bed and smiled through a brooding expression. "Luck would have it someone came along looking for Charlie Bass and found her love slave to free instead," he explained.

She sat down on the bed and touched his hands. She couldn't help but smile at his comment as their eyes met. "So you're my love slave now?" Her left eyebrow kinked.

"Well—aren't you mine?" Lex countered with a classic smirk. He then raised his hand up to her cheek and stroked it slowly with his thumb. "Tell me everything is alright."

She closed her eyes, relishing at the feel of his warmth. "Tell me if I can make it up to you," Charlie commanded in a whisper. She kissed his lips with a sensual indulgence and then her doe brown eyes flickered open once more.

He chuckled darkly, "I think I know a way." His hand dropped down to her shoulder and slowly pulled down one strap of her lingerie. "Lean down, love."

Charlie crawled further back on the pink satin sheets. She lied down, one hand behind her head, and arched her body. Her eyes beckoned him as her ruby lips held a toying, coy smile.

Lex straddled her, licking his lips as his eyes grazed her perfect form. He kissed her neck as she sat up and undid the buttons of his shirt. Then he pushed her back down playfully, shedding of all, but his boxers.

"Does someone want to play rough?" Charlie inquired, eyebrows rising. She then giggled and pulled him down on top of her by his shoulders.

"Apparently," Lex nodded, kissing her lips. He laughed, but should have known better. The next thing he knew, he felt her nails scratch down his back. His head snapped up and he hissed. "Damn it, Charlie."

Charlie giggled mischievously and used his now distracted state to her advantage. She managed to flip their bodies so she was on top.

Lex suddenly groaned, instantly tying to get up. He grabbed onto her quickly, so she didn't fall off. Sometimes he underestimates how light she actually is. It wasn't hard to accidentally throw her around.

"What's wrong?" Charlie pouted, holding on to him. She had only slammed him into a comfy bed. That was nothing compared to floors, tables, walls, car seats, and many other inappropriate places they had done it before.

His blue eyes narrowed into slits and he looked over his shoulder. "There's something in your bed. It got me in the back," Lex muttered.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she leaned forward and moved the covers around until the object revealed itself. "It's your video camera—the one we used to make Asher Worthington's sex tape," Charlie told him.

They both automatically smirked at the mention of it. They were sinister minds that fit perfectly together in the most devious of thoughts.

Lex took the camera from her, but didn't set it down. He looked up at her and shrugged with a smirk. "Since it's here… why not make our own?" he suggested.

Charlie hesitated. She shook her head in somewhat disbelief. "You mean a sextape—that someone could get their hands on," she said with a dry voice. It wasn't like her not to speak smoothly either.

He shook his head, stroking her cheek. "I would never let that happen, baby. But haven't you ever wondered what we look like in action. You get to see me and I get to see you, but us together at once would be stunning," Lex remarked, tempting her with a low, sultry tone of voice.

She released a shaky breath and gripped onto his arm tightly. Sitting in his lap she felt safe, but on edge. Then she realized it was an adrenaline rush. She didn't get them very often, but when they came her whole body would tremble and her bottom lip would quiver. Both of those things were happening.

Lex took note of this and chuckled. He enveloped her fully into his arms. He began a trail of open mouth kisses up her neck, suckling her porcelain skin. "Flesh on flesh, my body on top of yours, blue eyes through a sea of mahogany colored curls…imagine it, Charlie," he rasped into her ear.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she found that she was nodding. "Oh—okay… yes. Please Lex," Charlie pleaded as a shiver of absolute pleasure went down her spine. Her back melted into his front and she held his neck as he showered her nape with kisses.

Charlie opened her eyes to see the camera held just above them. The red light stared back at her. It gave a dramatic glow to the room. She closed her eyes, hearing a pounding sound. Then she realized it was her heartbeat.

Lowered to her back, she moaned in heightened pleasure. Charlie's eyes snapped open as she felt him nip at her neck. "Yes," she breathed with excitement.

Her cheek turned on the pillow and she blinked. The red light was still on. She stared into the camera and smirked.

Lex chuckled in a sinister fashion, "You are a bad girl at heart, Bass." He pecked her lips and then turned her cheek so she stared up at him once more. Flesh further connected, limbs entangled, and the camera captured it all.

_**Spotted: Two people who should know better…**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

…_**And two people that don't know what's about to hit them. But then again, that's just what M wants.**_

Chuck treaded into the living room, shoulders slumped and head hung down low. The day had been filled with disappointment. He had wondered around aimlessly everywhere he went only to return home and feel more lost. The only comfort he found was when he looked up to see his wife waiting for him on the couch.

"Honey, I'm home," Chuck muttered, dropping his briefcase to the floor. Dead, brown eyes met sorrowful, doe, brown ones. He began to wonder how long she had been waiting for him. It was almost midnight after all.

Blair sighed in exasperation and her eyes fell to her lap. She shook her head. "I threatened Max with the Ostroff Center today. I never thought I would even have to mention that horrid place to my children," she revealed, voice almost breaking.

He pulled at his tie and scoffed, "Really? And here I thought you were aware that you birthed Bass children."

"Don't," Blair pleaded, looking up at him. She bit her bottom lip, clearly on the verge of tears. Her son's time limit was almost up. That meant it couldn't be a bluff. She would have to have him dragged if he didn't show. What if he never forgave her for that?

Chuck's hard expression softened some and he looked on sympathetically. "Blair, I'm sorry," he breathed.

She nodded, "It's fine." Then she held out her arms, signaling for him to lie down with her. She needed to feel his warmth, if only for a little while.

He turned around and dropped onto the couch. Her arms came around his chest as he lounged backwards into hers. Instantly, Blair nuzzled her cheek against his. There was a momentary silence and then they couldn't keep the silence any longer.

"What did he say?" Chuck asked. They both knew he didn't have to specify whom. The only person they ever spoke about now with such sullen voices was Max.

Blair looked up at the clock. Each second that passed pained her. "He said he'd be here. He has until Midnight and then—then I told him I would act with force," she mumbled.

Chuck's own eyes flickered to watch the little hand slowly make its way around once more. He stayed still and inhaled a sharp breath. "If he doesn't come then I'll take care of it. You can go to bed," he decided.

"You mean you would go back to the Empire?" Blair asked, both shocked and confused. Ever since what happened with Jack, Chuck had sold the place and refused to ever step foot in it again. He wanted nothing to do with that hotel, and of course she didn't either.

He nodded, "Only to get my son." Chuck shifted, very uncomfortable at the mere mention of the Empire. He knew he should have had it demolished when he had the chance.

"It looks like you'll have too." Both looked up at the clock as it struck midnight. Blair sighed, "I—I thought I had gotten through to him. I guess I don't know—"

"Oh come on, mother. Surely you have more faith in me than that," Max smirked, coming out from the shadows of the foyer. He had his hands in his pockets and dark hair in the usual tangled mess.

Blair had never found him more handsome though. She rose from her seat, practically pushing Chuck out of her lap, and hurried over to him. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry," she told him as she pulled him into a hug.

Max sighed and hugged back. "It will be okay. I'm sorry, mom," he returned. Part of him actually felt bad because it wasn't genuine. He couldn't help, but think his mother had never felt so small before—so fragile. It was like he could break her.

"Max, we feel awful about what happened at the party. It's just something you couldn't understand, but I promise that I would never want to hurt you like that," Blair swore as she looked up into his eyes. She stroked back some of his hair and touched his cheeks.

He nodded and looked past her to his father. The air instantly was thick and the tension arose. He glared, but then forced a smile for his mother's sake.

"Everything can only get better from here. Now, you go up to bed. I've caused you enough tiring stress as it is," Max encouraged with a light chuckle.

Blair nodded, squeezed him once more, and then kissed his cheek. "You come to me if you want me to tuck you in though," she urged.

"Mom, I'm not a baby," Max corrected with a smirk.

"You'll always be my baby," Blair refused. She then pecked his cheek once more and made her way up the stairs. She didn't notice the way his face fell with guilt, her back was already turned.

Max sighed and stared on after her. Then his lips thinned as he saw his father rise from his place on the couch. Footsteps sounded from behind. Max turned to face him, any sign of the good son now gone.

"I'm glad you're home," Chuck offered, giving an awkward smile. He then patted the bar. "We could have a drink—talk some." He just wanted to make things better with Max.

"I didn't come home for you," Max retorted with an instant hard exterior. His eyes grew cold as he regarded his father with only a nod. "I'm going to bed."

Chuck's face fell, but he refused to give up just yet. He moved towards Max and was going to reach for him when his son turned around. He backed up and shook his head. "Max, I'm sorry," he tried.

"Then tell me why you had such a bad reaction that night? Or why you can't stand the fact that I now own the Empire," Max challenged, crossing his arms.

"You still have it? But you came home—" Chuck ran a hand through his hair and tried to control what came from his lips. He thought this had meant that it was all going to be put behind them—including that hellish hotel.

"Of course," Max smirked, "I am going out for the Young Entrepreneurs Club after all. Aren't you proud, _daddy_?" His voice mocked his father in every possible way.

Chuck shook his head and spoke tersely. "Son, that hotel is poison."

"Explain to me why," Max demanded, dropping his arms. He was sick of his father being so secretive. Either there was something there or Chuck Bass really was the person his Uncle had deemed him as.

"I—I can't," Chuck breathed. He bit his tongue and then parted his lips to try and say something—anything, but what Max wanted. He didn't get the chance though.

"Well then father," Max sighed and shrugged as he walked backwards towards the stairs, "Poison is just another word for alcohol and I certainly don't plan on giving that up anytime soon either." He then winked at him, turned around, and went up to his bedroom.

Chuck stood there, not even wanting to move. He had his son home, but that wasn't enough. _Max_ was gone. He could feel it.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie felt a shift in the bed and groaned. Then the rather loud sound of her cell phone ringing invaded her peaceful silence. She sighed and lifted her head from the pillow, squinting her eyes to find it in the darkness.

"Who the hell is calling you right now?" Lex griped from beside her. He was not nice when woken up, especially if the girl next to him had exhausted him earlier that night.

"I don't know," Charlie returned. She grabbed her phone and saw it was Andrew. Instead of further antagonizing her boyfriend, she just answered it. "Hello?" she asked in a groggy voice.

"Hey Charlie, I'm sorry to call so late. I can tell that I woke you up," Andrew instantly apologized. His own voice was smooth and well awake. On the other end of the phone, his posture was anxious.

"No," Charlie shook her head, "It's fine. Is something wrong?" Her voice held genuine concern. She knew both he and Andrea were going through a lot lately.

"Well… kind of. I guess not really. See the thing is I agreed to have dinner with my mom, but I don't want to go. Andrea won't come though, so I was wondering if you would?" He spoke so fast that his words were jumbled, but he knew she would understand. Charlie always understood.

"Of course," she replied without hesitation, and then she yawned. "Is that all?"

"Yes," Andrew responded. "I'll see you then. Sweet dreams."

"You too," Charlie smiled. She then hung up the phone, let it drop somewhere in the bed, and snuggled up to her boyfriend's side. "Mhmm… you're always so comfortable after making love, baby."

Lex chuckled, his mood having softened some. He draped his hand around her petite form and sighed. "So who was on the phone?" he wondered sleepily.

"Just Andrew. He wants me to go to dinner with him and his mom. I agreed," Charlie reported, thinking nothing of it.

However, Lex's eyes suddenly snapped open. He frowned, "That kind of sounds like a date. Don't you think?"

She looked up at him and shook her head. "It's nothing like that. I promise you have nothing to worry about," Charlie assured him. She reached a calming hand to his cheek and then kissed his lips.

Eventually, Lex softened. "You're right, baby. I'm sorry. It's just me being cranky," he told her. He then kissed the top of her curls and brought her into his arms once more. Lex drifted into slumber without worry—His first mistake.

Things were quite different at the Archibald home. Andrew hung up his phone and smiled down at the ring in his hand.

It was a gorgeous ruby ring his father had given to Charlie's mother back in high school. Blair returned it when she married Chuck, but in Andrew's opinion that was for the best. It didn't belong to Blair Bass, but _her daughter_. That was whom he fully intended to give it to.

"Charlie Bass," Andrew sighed happily, envisioning it in his mind. The ruby ring sparkled in the light. Yes, it would be perfect.

_**It's best to bury the past and move on. But what happens when someone decides to dig it up? From their family's jewelry box that is…**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck looked down into the crib at his youngest son. Ephram was wide-awake and smiling at his father. His little hands shot up, wanting to be held. His mother had tucked him in, but he seemed to have waited for his father as well.

"Someone looks like they're feeling better," Chuck sighed, forcing a smile. He carefully lifted Ephram up and rested the baby against his chest. His little one had a cold, or as Dorota called it, a case of the sniffles. It was starting to get cold again in New York City and their baby wasn't quite used to it just yet.

"Dada," Ephram murmured. He nuzzled his cheek against his father's chest while also patting it with tiny hands.

"I'm here," Chuck assured him in a soothing whisper. He walked around the room some, in and out of the moonlight. It was so quiet, yet he had a terrible headache. He refused to let it affect his time with Ephram though.

"Dada sad?" the baby questioned, furrowing his brow. He titled his head to the side and reached a hand up to his father's clear frown.

"Just a little," his father admitted. He laughed in a sad, breathless way.

"Daddy's scared that your older brother doesn't want to be his son anymore. I love you a lot little one, but I can't lose one of my children."

"Maxie," Ephram responded. He only recognized the word brother and decided to state the correct name with pride.

"That's right," Chuck nodded, "Maybe you could talk to him for me. He doesn't seem to even want to be in the same room with me anymore. I can't get through to him." He knew he probably looked ridiculous, but he didn't care. He was too ashamed to bother Blair with it again and at least Ephram was too young to comprehend anything of great importance.

Ephram yawned, blinking his big, but tired eyes.

Chuck sighed, "Daddy's sorry for keeping you up. Come on, you want to sleep with mommy and daddy tonight? We surely did miss you today."

"Mama?" Ephram asked, perking up some. He watched, leaning back as he was taken from his bedroom and towards his parents'. The door opened and he met his mother's eyes. She smiled and he began to bounce in excitement.

"Mama! Mama!" the baby chanted.

"Hello my love," Blair greeted. She held her arms out to him as her husband brought him over. She saw it as the perfect way to end the night. Her twins were safe in their beds and her husband was going to let her sleep with her poor baby boy. He was sick and she wanted to be as close as possible.

"He's feeling better," Chuck told her as he tenderly placed Ephram in his wife's arms.

"He's still a little stuffed up," Blair said thoughtfully. She then brushed back some of Ephram's hair and kissed his nose. "I just wish mommy could have been here today instead of Dorota."

"Doe—Doe," Ephram told her, nodding his head.

"I think he forgives you, baby," Chuck yawned, touching her back. He then lied down with both of them—his arms around Blair and hers around Ephram. He knew his wife thought she hadn't a care in the world. Chuck only wished she were right, but he knew better. And because of it, he was going to spend another night tossing and turning further into exhaustion.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Max sauntered into his sister's room with a certain Bass-like anima. He looked down at the bed to see a peacefully sleeping Lex and Charlie, clothes on. With ease he leaned down and snatched up a pillow from the end of the bed.

"Time to wake-up," Max smirked, smacking them both in the head with the pillow. He chuckled as each of them jumped, suddenly alarmed. He sat down at the end of the bed, crossing his legs and taking out a cigarette.

"Max…" Charlie groaned, sitting up. She saw the cigarette and snatched it from his hands.

"Don't even think about that in my room. Which reminds me, this is my room. Get out." She pouted at him, brow furrowed.

Lex smirked sleepily and rubbed her back. "What is it, man?" he inquired, left eyebrow kinking in question.

"Just thought I would wake you lovebirds for school. Now that I'm home, thought we should all go full on with the family love," Max told him with a conceited grin.

His sister glared at him, wiping her eyes. She then shook her head. "You're not a morning person. Now tell me what you want so we can go back to sleep," she commanded.

He chuckled, winking at Lex. "Isn't she cute when she's grumpy?" He touched his sister's cheek and then shrugged.

"But there will be no going back to sleep I'm afraid. We need to get an early start if we're all going to the park for a little morning pick-me-up," Max informed them. He retrieved the joint from his front, jacket, pocket and held it up for Lex to see. Both boys grinned at each other, but then looked to Charlie.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked her brother skeptically. He had just been threatened with the Ostroff Center after all.

"Just because someone threw you a life-jacket, doesn't mean a shark couldn't still come up and swallow you whole," she warned him.

"Your metaphors are usually better than that," Lex said from beside her.

She smacked him in the back of the head. "It's morning. Shut up," Charlie commanded.

Max laughed at both of them, but then sighed and grabbed onto his sister's small shoulders. "Charlie, relax. I'm home, aren't I?"

"Yeah, give him a break," Lex added. He got up from the bed, kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, and then went into the bathroom.

Charlie watched him go and then turned back to Max. His expression had changed now just a tad. Her left eyebrow shot up.

"Now that he's gone, let's have a Bass twin chat. I need your help. I want to be President of the Young Entrepreneurs Club," Max explained, lounging back on the bed beside her.

"Why?" she asked, slightly confused. It seemed like that would be the last thing ever concerning Max. He never really made any attempt to succeed in something unless it was debauchery.

"I want to prove to mom and dad that I can be successful. Plus it will look good on my college application and that will please you. So will you help me, sister dearest?" Max furthered, nudging her side.

Finally she gave in and nodded. "Alright!" Charlie huffed, "I'll get my minions right on it. Happy?" Her tone may have sounded annoyed, but they both knew she was more than happy to help him.

"Most definitely. Thank you," Max bowed. He then kissed her on the cheek and winked, getting up from the bed.

"Now hurry up and get ready," he chimed before slipping out the door. He knew nothing could ruin his scheme now.

_**Wakey wakey, Upper East Siders. I hear Max Bass just made his comeback. And even family is being called to order.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair entered the Palace Bar at cocktail hour. Ephram was asleep against her chest and she was just there to get Chuck. His business meeting was supposed to be ending in about thirty minutes. She frowned though when she saw him already getting up from the table in a rather vexed fashion.

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time, gentlemen," Chuck concluded with a disdainful tone. He wore a tight, sarcastic grin and then turned hastily away from them.

Blair's eyes widened when she saw how insulted a few members of the Board looked. Quickly, she made her way over and laughed nervously. "It's so nice to see you all again. Please excuse my husband. Our little one," she looked down to Ephram and back up at them, "has been sick. We were up all night."

The men started to look less disbarred until Chuck returned once more to take his wife by the arm. "Blair, don't waste your time," he muttered the pulling her away.

She walked with him, but shook her head. "Chuck, what are you doing? You may be CEO, but you don't want to turn the whole Board against you with one bad business meeting," Blair told him in a hushed, but anxious voice.

He simply rolled his eyes though, and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Spare me any talk of Bass Industries now. I'm not in the mood and a major migraine is approaching," Chuck returned, closing his eyes as he sighed tiredly.

Her concern changed completely and she forced him to stop, turning their bodies into each other. "What's wrong?" Blair asked.

Chuck hesitated for a moment and then shook his head. "Nothing—I just can't think straight ever since Max asked me last night to tell him why I hate the Empire," he disclosed.

"You didn't, did you?" Blair questioned with great alarm. Her children could not know about that. She didn't want them to see that side of her and Chuck. It could change their image of their family forever.

"Of course not," he responded.

She sighed in relief. "Good. Chuck, they can't ever know about that. I even ripped pages from my diary that detail all evidence of it and any preexisting Jack Bass."

"Don't you think I know that?" Chuck snapped. He hated the mere mention of his Uncle's name. Then he noticed his wife pull back some though, hurt written on her face.

He touched her arm and sighed. "I'm sorry. I just don't even like speaking of it with our sleeping Ephram in your arms." He nodded towards his youngest son.

Blair half-smiled to show she had forgiven him. Then she pecked his lips. "If neither of us tell, then they won't ever find out. This will all blow over. It has to," she stated. However, she wasn't sure exactly who she was tying to assure—her husband or herself.

_**Looks like Chuck and Blair will bury their past at all costs. Too bad no one's buying it.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Max, Charlie, and Lex all walked through Central Park, as planned, before school that morning. Max and Lex were basically repeating an old _Chuck and Nate_ ritual, but it was a bit different now. What they puffed from their lips was of the same content, but the best friend was not an Archibald and they now had a Bass/Waldorf woman with them. How the times had changed.

"Sure you don't want any relief, sister dearest?" Max smirked and held the joint out in front of her. Charlie scrunched her nose in disgust and shooed his hand away. Both Lex and Max looked at each other and chuckled.

"That never gets old," the blue-eyed boy mused with a smirk.

"You mean the fact that her reaction hasn't changed in oh… when was it we started smoking again?" the brown eyed boy wondered, eyebrows rose. His head, although it felt clear, wasn't exactly sorted out in the moment, for obvious reasons.

"Even I don't remember anymore. I swear the two of you always smoking around me has basically turned me into a pot head too," she mumbled. The boys laughed again. Anyone else would assume this type of thing annoyed her, but in reality she enjoyed it. They both seemed happy, and for Max especially, that was rare lately.

"You'll still be our favorite girl regardless, sis," Max sighed and looped his arm with hers.

"Then you have to share," Lex teased and looped her other arm.

"If Gossip Girl gets a picture of this Max, you are not allowed to blame me for it later…" she warned. He shrugged, not really caring what that blogging bitch said at all anymore.

"You know," Max blurted after a long silence. Both Charlie and Lex looked towards him. His eyebrows were furrowed as a thought came to him.

He continued, "Do you ever find it strange that we walk through the park smoking an illegal substance and no one notices? Or how about the fact that not one bartender IDs us when there are moments we clearly look under age? And what is with the Constance uniform? I mean us guys have two set ones, but the girls all look different. You all just wear private school looking outfits, but none of them are the same."

"You are totally right," Lex gasped, amazed. Both of them looked at Charlie. She raised her eyebrows and looked at them skeptically.

"I think the pot is just getting to you guys," she laughed, smiling again. Max and Lex exchanged another look. For a moment they considered not letting it go, but then figured she must be right. Both shrugged and looked forward. It got silent again.

"We should go to the movies tonight," Max interjected.

"Why?" Charlie scoffed, "You hate the movies. You say it's something only common people do. Max, are you sure that you're feeling alright? Being high is one thing, but you're starting to sound like someone from Brooklyn—"

"Don't compare me to the place where that blond trash originated out of," he snapped.

Charlie fell silent. She had hit a sore spot without even realizing it. How had she been so stupid? Quickly her eyes fell down to the ground and she didn't open her mouth. Since she was quite shorter than both Lex and Max they began to speak over her head.

"You hurt her feelings," Lex mouthed, "She didn't mean anything by it. She doesn't like him either."

"I didn't mean to. Do you think my snapping really upset her?" Max questioned silently. Both of them looked down to see Charlie as she stared forward, lips in a pout. They looked back up at each other again and Lex nodded. The dark eyed boy sighed and hugged his sister from the side.

"What are you doing?" Charlie gasped, clearly alarmed.

"Saying sorry," Max mumbled.

"The pot makes you such a softy, dude," Lex shook his head and chuckled.

"The pot makes you say words like dude," Max retorted.

"Play nice boys," Charlie giggled. Both looked to her. "Apology accepted by the way bro, but if you still want to go to the movies—"

"Why would I ever suggest going to such a horrid, dirty, common place? Are you sure you're not the one who's smoking something?" her brother interrupted.

She looked at him. He was completely serious.

"And the short term memory loss from the pot for Bass returns," Lex sighed. "It's nice to have you back though, buddy."

"Buddy?" Both Charlie and Max questioned mockingly.

"New rule," Lex sighed, "No talking when we smoke."

"I like that rule. Now I can tell you guys about every detail of my day. Let's start with—" Charlie smiled.

"Did you ever notice something isn't right with the Constance uniform? And by that I mean there isn't one. I mean us guys have two set ones, but the girls all look different. You all just wear private school looking outfits, but none of them are the same," Max cut in.

"You are totally right," Lex gasped. Charlie looked between both of them.

"I'm going to have to start smoking too if I'm going to make it through this again…" she sighed, shaking her head. Both boys broke into hysterical laughter.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"His room is right in here, Mrs. Bass," the hotel clerk informed her as he put in a key and unlocked the door to the Empire's penthouse. He had no choice but to permit Blair since Max was a minor and in her custody.

"Thank you," Blair replied, but her voice barely held a whisper. She suddenly felt cold as she entered the room. The door shut behind her and she jumped. Then she was alone. With one long step she came further inside and examined the surroundings.

Surprisingly enough, it looked the same. The décor had not been changed since Chuck lived there. That made her tremble and she had to steady herself. She closed her eyes and told herself all the feelings going through her now was exactly why they had both sworn away this dreadful place entirely.

She opened her eyes and whimpered. She was pretending to be strong for Chuck, but now that she was here—she never felt so unsure of herself. She didn't want to imagine her son living in this place. It still reeked of the disgraceful memories that showered over all the good no matter what she did.

"Chuck's right. He needs to sell it," Blair mumbled to herself. She crossed the way to stand in front of the red couches. It was then she realized that was a huge mistake. The memory came flooding back to her at full speed.

_Blair rose from the couch hurriedly and reached up to undo the back of the dress. She felt nauseous and wanted to get everything over with so she could be on her way to forgetting it all. But then suddenly Jack stood as well. He gently reached up and pulled her hands back down, holding her cheeks instead. _

_She stared at him with a disgusted sense of alarm. She wanted to tell him not to kiss her, but wasn't prepared for another remark where he labeled her a prostitute. _

_Then he kissed her. His lips were bitter and she winced. It took all she had not to whimper and cry as his sandpaper tongue invaded her mouth. His thumb stroked her flesh and it burned like acid. _

_But then it was over. She opened her eyes to see him pull back. _

_He snorted a laugh, "Thank you." Then he released her and walked away over to the pool table as if it were the most casual meeting in the world. _

"_What?" Blair questioned, completely confounded. "That's it? You already signed the contract you can't go back now—"_

"_Don't worry. Chuck will get his hotel. But contrary to what you believe I prefer the woman to want to have sex with me," Jack informed her, nodding his head. _

_She shook her head, "I don't understand. If you don't want me then why did you set this up?" She knew she should leave, but she had to know. None of it made the least bit of sense and the unknowing was something that didn't sit well with Blair Waldorf. _

"_I told Chuck I'd take either you," Jack shrugged, "Or the hotel." He then paused, looked her straight in the eye, and pointed to her. "He chose to give me you." _

_Blair froze as every ounce of blood in her body ran cold. She stared at him, lips slightly parted, as she forgot how to breathe. Then she shook her head, denial rising in her throat. "No—" she refused, "What are you talking about? Chuck doesn't know anything about this." Jack was lying. He had to be. _

"_Really?" Jack asked, eyebrows rose. He then leaned forward. "Because it seems to me he knew exactly what buttons to have me push." _

_Blair listened to him as she felt her heart shut down and body go numb. "…Said you wouldn't be able to resist to save him behind his back." _

_Blair closed her eyes for a moment. She couldn't' accept it. "You were there while I was shopping. You were the only one who saw this dress," she told him, but her voice wavered in and out. _

_His shoulders rose and fell. "And who do you think sent me to that store?" _

_She fell dead silent. _

_Jack continued, "I'd never drop that kind of money on a dress." His features hardened. "My goal was to destroy Chuck." His hands flew out and he shrugged once more. _

"_But now that he has you—I had to break that bond." Jack picked up the pool stick from behind him. _

_Blair's eyes flitted way in shame as they watered up. Her ruby lips quivered. She couldn't' help, but let his words get to her. They were echoing now, taunting her to extremes. She didn't want to believe it, but—_

"_Chuck would never do this to me," she tried once more, forcing her eyes up to his. _

_But Jack was quick to retort. "If you don't believe me, check his credit card receipts. I'm sorry, Blair. Just be grateful one of the Bass men has some moral integrity," he sighed. _

_Blair grimaced because he didn't sound the least bit regretful. _

_He fined the tip of the billiards stick. "Although," Jack looked up, "If you're interested in some revenge sex—" He smirked, "I'd be more than happy to oblige." _

_Blair looked down and then back up at him. She didn't know what to believe or what to do. So she just stood there, shivering in the ruin of the night. Not knowing that in a few moments all would be confirmed and her world would come crashing down around her. _

Blair wiped at the tear that slipped down her cheek. "I have to get out of here," she breathed to herself, feeling overwhelmed. She then turned to leave, but felt as if eyes were on her back.

She stopped, frowning, and turned to look back. But she saw no one and it was too quiet. It was just ghosts of the room—or so she thought. For as she left, Jack Bass stepped out of the shadows. He smirked to himself for it had been so nice to see Blair again.

_**It's been said while one can forgive—they'll never forget. But if Uncle Jack has his way, no one's even going to want to remember the name Chuck Bass…. Especially Chuck Bass.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck entered the dark foyer of the Empire's penthouse floor. He didn't know what he was doing there or maybe he did. He was trying to face his demons, think of a way to make Max understand them. But the closer he came to the suite's door—the sicker he felt. His eyes watered with tears as he tried desperately to block out every memory that surrounded him.

"_Goodbye Chuck." _

Blair's ghostly voice swirled around the room, through his ears, as it taunted him greatly. He closed his eyes. He had gotten her back. She was his wife. But now the Empire was back with some type of vengeance. It wanted to swallow his son whole.

It sounded ridiculous when spoken aloud, but to him the hotel was evil. It harbored the last remains of a Chuck Bass he never wanted to see again. Somewhere between scarves and marriage proposals it had created itself. But the day he left the Empire Penthouse, he had locked that monster inside. He never wanted to see it again. He couldn't bear the thought of anyone else seeing it either, especially his children.

"Chuck?" Blair asked, her voice alive and well, but taken back.

His eyes snapped open and he met those of his wife. He stayed very still, eerily calm. It was then he realized he hadn't taken a step since he stepped from the elevator and he didn't intend to. He couldn't go back there.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" Blair questioned, rushing towards him. She reached her hands up to his cheeks and checked to see if he was okay.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Chuck returned, repeating the question. He stared at her like a confused child would his mother looking for answers. The place had him dumbfounded, seeing her there staggered him.

She shook her head, "I—I was just coming to see if Max had left anything." It was a lie, but she didn't want him to think she was still recalling what had happened. He clearly was having a hard time on his own letting the past stay in the past.

"Oh," he stated simply. Then he nodded and sort of fell forward some into her arms. Close to her ear he whispered, "Let's go home. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Alright," Blair agreed, understanding. She took him gently by the hand and they got back into the elevator. The ride down was silent and she knew not to intrude on that either. With one look into his distant eyes, she was not going to push him.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out hand-in-hand. The lobby bustled with normal people in what appeared to be nothing but normal and happy surroundings.

"Charlie… Max… Ephram," Chuck mumbled under his breath. He was playing reactions in his head over and over again. They changed each time, but always ended with them hating him—never being able to look at their father the same way again. It would ruin everything. That terrified him.

Blair looked to him with concern. She was beginning to wonder if he was losing it. So she moved closer and held onto his side tighter as they walked out onto the street. She prayed getting him away from there would make it all better.

"Chuck, do you want to go and get dinner somewhere?" Blair asked, turning his cheek so that their eyes met.

"No," he shook his head, "I'm not hungry." His voice was barely audible as the limo pulled up. "I just want to go home and make sure my children are safe in their beds."

"Alright," Blair nodded. She let him get in the limo first and then turned away from him some. Her true emotions displayed on her countenance. She knew she had reason to be concerned about him if nothing else.

He had always liked knowing that the kids were safe in their beds, but there were specific times in the past where he sounded so scared or concerned on the matter.

One: When the twins were first born.

Two: When Charlie and Max were sick for the first time.

Three: When there was a blackout in New York.

Four: When a five-year-old Charlie got lost from him in the mall once, and he had continuous nightmares about her being stolen.

Five: When Ephram first came home from the hospital.

And now: When it felt like his eldest son was slipping away from him as the past rehashed itself without permission.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Students, please take your seats. St. Judes on one side and Constance on the other," the headmaster instructed as several teens filed into the room. He stood at the head with a grim expression, the headmistress of Constance at his side.

"Charlie," Sarah whispered as she took a seat down beside her. "Do you have any idea what this is about?" The blonde didn't seem the least bit worried, as usual, but more curious than anything.

"No. Have you seen Andrea?" Charlie asked, folding her hands in her lap. She looked around the room for her other friend, but there was no sign of her. Then again, she was probably with Brooklyn Boy.

"Lex is looking at you," Amber informed her from behind with a giggle. She and the other minions were never far from their Queen, especially since the Belle takedown.

Charlie turned in her seat once more and saw Lex. As he sat down behind Max, he smirked at her winking one of his gorgeous blue eyes. She blew him a kiss, not caring if anyone saw. And someone did.

"Miss Bass, I must admit I'm quite surprised to see someone of your excellent record surround yourself with some more than questionable characters in my class," the headmaster of St. Judes remarked, looking down at her sternly.

Sarah snickered under her breath as Charlie looked up, a momentary deer caught in the headlights expression on her face. The Bass girl quickly recovered though.

"Headmaster Bradford, surely one can agree with me that if there is a great woman behind every great man it may in fact take that great woman to make a great man," Charlie mused, nodding in affirmation.

The Headmaster stared at her, quite taken back. He was used to having her brother in his office, but had heard good comments on her academic aspect from the Headmistress. Finally, the elder man smiled.

"Indeed, Miss Bass. Such conversation makes me happy to confirm with great confidence you will not be one I speak of in today's assembly," Headmaster Bradford replied.

"If it is anything below excellence then I assure you such conclusions are correct," Charlie agreed with a shrug of her shoulders and _innocent_ smile. A few moments later he walked away and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

The minions behind Charlie were giddy with amusement and Sarah grinned as well. She turned to watch as her best friend both adjusted her black and white strapped blazer and then fixed her headband.

"My—my Miss Bass, what excellent communication skills you have when BS-ing authority," Sarah jested in a dramatic voice.

Charlie smirked, "I'm not sure what you mean. Lex Sparks is a great man for not only loving me, but having that love returned in his favor. It's not something any normal boy could so easily accomplish."

"Yet many have tried," Andrew mused as he leaned down beside her. He wore the handsome smile the Archibald men were famous for as he held out a paper to Charlie.

Both she and Sarah turned to look at him. The blonde at first felt somewhat uncomfortable, but when he was friendly enough, became comfortable once more. Instead, she decided to watch from the corner of her eye as to what he wanted with her best friend.

"Andrew Archibald, don't you listen to direction? Boys on the other side," Charlie teased, taking the paper from him.

"Just a troublemaker I guess. Here are the notes for the class you're missing this period by the way. I got them from Riley since he had the class first period," Andrew explained.

She looked down at them and found a soft smile had come to her lips. Then she laughed, shaking her head. "Thank you for being so…thoughtful. Though I'm sure we'll have the lecture again," she said, tilting her head slightly to the side as she eyed him.

"Well," Andrew leaned back up and spoke closer to her ear, "Just wanted to show that I got you, Bass." Then he rose fully, smirked at her, and walked back to his seat.

"Well that was strange," Sarah remarked with a light laugh. It was almost like Andrew had flirted with Charlie, but that couldn't be correct. He knew she had a boyfriend and that said boyfriend was in the room watching.

Charlie shrugged, "I think he's just grateful for me lending a shoulder to cry on lately—" Quickly she turned around and glared at her minions. "And that was not meant in a literal way so don't you dare text Gossip Girl."

Britney quickly shoved her phone back in her purse and laughed nervously. Amber smacked her in the shoulder. "Owe!" the blonde complained.

"Quiet down! Students, quiet down. The assembly is beginning," Headmaster Bradford ordered, walking back and forth across the front of the room.

"Thank you," Headmistress Queller sighed when they finally fell silent. "And good morning. I hope we're all alert and listening."

The students stared back at her. Most wore bored or annoyed expressions.

Headmaster Bradford sighed and stepped forward once more. "It has come to our attention that a majority of the students at this school have been displaying some rather despicable behavior. By this we mean that there is a new and arising bully problem. I am ashamed to say that most guilt falls with the boys of St. Judes," he explained, voice stern and dismayed.

Headmistress Queller looked at them with pursed lips and nodded. "Now lucky for you we are not calling anyone to the office—yet. But don't think that doesn't mean I don't know who the ring leaders are." She stopped in front of Max and Jason, looking down at them.

"So let it be known if any student is oppressed by another on school grounds detention and perhaps suspension will be in order," the Headmaster warned.

"And I will find out," Headmistress Queller finalized, her eyes still with Max's.

He sat back in his seat and looked away from her. His dark orbs met those of his sister's whom was slightly turned in her seat. He nodded with motive.

"Now students, that will be all—"

Charlie suddenly stood.

"Yes, Miss Bass?" Headmistress Queller asked, slightly taken back.

"Excuse me, Headmistress Queller. As Council President for the Sophomore Class, I was only hoping to make an announcement relevant to everyone while they were gathered," Charlie explained with a courteous nod.

"Of course," Headmaster Bradford answered for the other head figure. He was still impressed with the previous conversation he had shared with the girl.

Charlie smirked and then addressed the students of both St. Judes and Constance. "I would simply like to inform everyone that there will be a special soiree at the Bass home tonight in honor of my brother Maxwell. And," her intimidating bitch look came, "if you know what's good for you—you'll be there."

There was a light noise of mumbling among students. Then the girls of the steps began to clap and pretty much everyone else did too.

Well not everyone. Charlie looked up to finally see Andrea standing in the doorway. Her best friend had heard the speech in Max's favor and didn't look too pleased about it.

_**To be or not to be—loyal to your best friend or brother. That is the question.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Everything needs to be perfect. So you better be at my house right after school. No excuse other than family death or fatal illness will be permitted," Charlie warned her minions for the hundredth time. Everyone had filed out into the Courtyard once the assembly released. She was quite satisfied too since from nearby conversation, it appeared most of the student population would be there.

"Of course," Amber nodded, taking the lead as always. She nodded her head and jotted down several notes her Queen had given her beforehand.

"So when does this Political Party start?" Andrea inquired as she walked up to them. She crossed her arms, lips pursed, and left eyebrow quirked. The minions glared at her, but she paid them no mind. Instead her eyes locked with her best friend's.

"You're dismissed girls," Charlie motioned them away. She then stepped to the side with her best friend and sighed.

"I'm not choosing sides anymore, Andrea. This has nothing to do with you and Max. It is merely I, as his sister, helping him get it together again," she defended, feeling completely justified. She didn't want to hurt Andrea, but she wasn't going to put down her brother either. He needed her.

Andrea was still rather stiff when she asked, "So was that message in their genuine or is my boyfriend not permitted to attend?"

Charlie had to stop herself from cringing at the word boyfriend when referring to Skylar. She was trying to accept him for her friend's sake, but it wasn't easy. She bit her tongue for a few moments and then sighed.

"Of course you can bring Skylar. I invited the whole school after all," Charlie answered, uncrossing her arms.

"Great," Andrea replied simply. She then walked away, knowing there was nothing else she could justifiably argue about.

Charlie leaned back against the wall and sighed. She needed to be there for Andrea and Max. It would certainly be a lot easier though if by doing one of those things, it didn't conflict the other. She could figure it out though…

"Please tell me you didn't just invite that Brooklyn Bitch to my party," Max seethed as he walked up to her with clenched teeth. He had been luring in the shadows and listening. While it wasn't part of his plan anymore, he still didn't want to see Skylar and Andrea all lovey-dovey in front of him.

His sister looked up and laughed nervously. She then shook her head and fixed the lapels of his blazer. "I'll take care of Skylar. You just stay away from him and work on your image, especially after that school assembly," Charlie instructed.

Max grabbed her hands and looked down at her intensely. "Charlie, I'm serious. You need to make this happen for me. It's all on you," he told her.

Charlie stared at him for a few moments and then pulled her hands away. She forced a smirk, "Come on now, Maxwell. Have I ever let you down before?"

He didn't respond, but sighed as he calmed down some. She took him by the shoulder and nodded. "Everything will work out. I promise." She was sure it would…Well it had to, no matter what. She couldn't let him down.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_**Sometimes it's best to just let go…**_

Sarah was exiting the assembly when she saw Andrew apart from his usual crowd. Rather than being surrounded by the Lacrosse team, he was off to the side, seemingly arguing with someone on the phone. The conversation became more civil as she passed him and he said goodbye. So she grabbed him by the arm and spun him around.

"Hey," Sarah greeted, sounding as positive as she could. She just wanted everything to be cleared between them. Hopefully, since Andrea had forgiven her, then so could he.

"Oh Sarah…Hi," Andrew returned. He put away his phone and then crossed his arms. He wasn't standoffish, but astonishingly civil.

She nodded, "So how have you been?" Her hand reached up and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. It wasn't easy to keep eye contact with him, but she refused to let it falter.

It took him a moment to respond as he cleared his throat. Then he said, "Good, much better in fact. I'm staying with both my mom and my dad, alternating it." He figured that was what she meant when she asked him how he was. His parents' mostly non-existent relationship was very much public news by now.

"How did you figure that arrangement out? I was afraid you were going to be so torn. I wanted to call, but—well you know." Her eyelashes batted sheepishly as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

Andrew stared at her for a few moments in confusion and then realized what she meant. He shook his head and laughed. "Oh Sarah, I overreacted. We had broken up and we got together too soon. We weren't ready for it, you know?" he shrugged.

She sighed in relief and nodded. "Yes, I do. Now that I've taken sometime to myself—whether it was my choice or not, everything's a bit clearer. I just hope you're getting by just as well," Sarah offered.

He grinned, "I am." Then he laughed breathlessly. "Really I have Charlie to thank. She's been helping me out with everything." There was a sense of pride in his voice as he spoke of the brunette.

"Well she must be helping everyone, me included," Sarah noted, nodding her head.

"Yes," Andrew breathed. He looked past Sarah to see Charlie talking with her brother. A soft, much more revealing smile came to his lips.

Sarah took note of this and turned around. She looked from Andrew to Charlie and then on her way back to Andrew caught an oblivious Lex. Stepping closer, she motioned back to Charlie, and laughed in an almost awkward way. "Andrew, this might sound silly—but do you, you know like her?" Sarah asked. She surprised herself by not being jealous, but more concerned. The Archibald boy was not the best when it came to romantic infatuation.

Andrew's eyes snapped up and he quickly shook his head. "No—no, of course not," he stuttered. Then he pulled at the back of his neck with his hands and forced a casual expression.

"Good," Sarah nodded and made sure to speak clearly, "Because we all know that Lex is it for Charlie. They have some kind of unbreakable bond, magnetic pull to each other. We've both seen it."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Sarah, relax. I know that Charlie and Lex are together."

Sarah nodded, still looking at him skeptically though, and walked away with a small smile spared.

Once she was gone, Andrew smirked, "For now anyways.'

…_**With hopes to find yourself in the arms of another that is.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair had just finished feeding Ephram in the kitchen and they were now both relaxing on the couch. It was a little after school, but she had become accustomed to not expecting Charlie home right away. She was either at Lex's, doing something with friends, or had to stay after school for Student Council. However, there was an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach about awaiting Max's arrival. Sure he had come home and slept in his bed last night, but she knew she wouldn't feel in the clear about it until serious change was nothing less than evident.

"What do you think mommy should do, Ephram? Should I call your older brother or would that be too overbearing?" Blair asked her younger son in a sweet voice. She held him up in a sitting position on her lap as he began to bounce up and down every so often.

Ephram giggled, "Mama…Maxie…Mama…Maxie!" The chant continued for quite some time and he began to clap his hands along to the beat. The little one was having so much fun he didn't even realize the elevator had dinged and the other said person in his song entered the room.

"Max, you're home," Blair greeted with a warm smile and fresh sounding breath. She stood up, hoisted Ephram on her hip, and walked over to meet him in the center of the room. She wanted to hug him, but then stopped herself.

Max nodded, "Well I thought it appropriate. I didn't want you too on edge after all that's happened. And I might just have some work to do for school." He wondered if he was laying it on too thick, but then told himself it didn't matter. His mother was in a state where she was willing to buy any good he gave her over bad.

Blair's left eyebrow rose and she laughed breathlessly. "Schoolwork? Now there's something I don't think I've ever heard you speak of before, Maxwell," she teased, but with a still surprised tone.

He sighed, "Well, it's not like homework exactly, but more some political campaigning. I'm running for President of the Young Entrepreneurs Club."

Her face immediately lit up. She set Ephram down and shook her head with a smile. "Max, that's wonderful. You know your father and grandfather are both alumni for that club. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic," Blair praised.

Max's smile faltered some and he looked uncomfortable. He didn't want his father dragged into their conversation. Sucking it up though, he masked the strained smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess that means it will be that much easier for me to get in then. Though," he chuckled, "I'll still let Charlie throw that party in my honor."

"I knew there was a reason Dorota disappeared today and came back with an abundant amount of teen goodies," his mother returned.

"Well you know that twin sister of mine. She likes to go all out for her brother," Max smirked, sparing a small wink as well.

"I'm proud of both of you, especially you, Max. Your father and I overreacted, and for that I'm sorry." Her eyes fell from his for a moment and she smiled softly. Then they flickered back up and she reached a hand to touch his shoulder.

"You're recovering better than your father and I ever could. That's all a parent could hope for," Blair told him thoughtfully.

Max found himself momentarily caught off guard and her words sunk in. He looked away from her and his face fell. He hadn't thought he even had a guilty conscience anymore, but of course his mother found it.

"You alright, sweetie?" Blair asked, frowning with some concern. All of the sudden he looked pained or something.

He opened his eyes and bit his bottom lip. Then he shook his head. He was not going to ruin everything he and Jack had planned. So he put back on the charm and turned towards his mother, sparing her a comforting grin.

"Of course. I was just getting a bit of a headache. That's all. But it's already clearing up though, so there's nothing to worry about," Max assured her.

Blair nodded, kissed him on the cheek, and then looked down at Ephram. Her younger son was done playing and now held onto her leg.

"Pot—ee, mama. Pot—ee," Ephram told her, patting his diaper. His blue eyes widened and he made a face, dancing around some.

Both Max and Blair chuckled.

"Well you can have this one, mommy," Max joked, patting her shoulders.

She sighed, "Just like your father." Then she bent down and lifted Ephram up. "Come on, little love. Let's go take care of this situation."

Max watched her and waited until she was gone and upstairs. Then he took out his phone and slipped back into the foyer. He dialed Jack's number, put the cell to his ear, and waited as it rang only once.

"My favorite great-nephew, how did it go?" Jack answered. Just by the sound of his voice one could tell he was pleased with himself and wearing the smuggest of grins.

"My mother fell for it. Everyone did," Max returned, smirking himself. He then leaned against the wall and chuckled. "I even have my sister handling my image, knowing she's not going to let anything taint it—even if it means downright lying for me."

"Sounds like your mother," Jack mused, thinking of how much Blair had defended even the drunkest and most pathetic of Chucks in the past. Of course he would never tell Max this though.

The younger man didn't pay it too much mind either. He was too complacent with his own victory of deceit. Max sighed contentedly, "Now all I have to do is show up to whatever Charlie says, come home at night, and I can have all the fun I want behind closed doors. Give it a few weeks and my parents will probably be letting me stay out more too."

"Careful there, Nephew. Someone sounds like he's bragging," Jack chuckled. He then became a tad more serious. "But I'm happy for you. You're going to go far, kid."

Max smirked at the compliment. Then he shrugged his shoulders and moved the phone to his other ear. "So do you think I could meet up with you at the Empire in a little bit? I'd like to have some fun before my next _acting job_," he asked. It almost sounded as if Max was scared of being rejected by Jack for the life the older man now provided him with.

"You don't even have to ask. It's your hotel after all. This is your world, Nephew. The rest of us are just living in it," Jack replied in the smoothest of voices.

"Great. See you then," Max grinned. He then hung up the phone, put it in his pocket, and called up the stairs. "Mom, I'm going to meet with one of the boys from the club. I'll be back later!"

"Sure Honey, tell them your father says hi! It will get you some bonus points!" Blair shouted back.

Max wasn't listening though. He was already in the elevator and smirking to himself. "_My world_," he repeated. Oh how he loved the sound of that.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck walked into his home and frowned in bafflement. He wasn't particularly sure of what was going on. Several more servants than were usually in the Bass home fluttered around the room with trays of all kinds. They were setting up extra seating, flower arrangements, party favors, and anything else one would need for an Upper East Side soiree.

"I said purple Hydrangeas! That is my brother's favorite color and what better way to represent his rightful vanity? Remove the white now. There is nothing pure about politics, especially when it obtains to Max Bass!" Charlie ordered, coming down the staircase.

Her father's eyebrows rose as he looked up at his daughter. He had to double take, almost mistaking her for his wife when she was in high school.

Charlie was dressed in a light blue button up shirt with a red vest worn over it. She was also on a medium-fitted black skirt, lined in white. The outfit would not be complete of course without her tights, white headband, and perfect mahogany colored curls.

But her appearance wasn't exactly what had first made him mistake her for Blair. It was that determined look in her eyes, the superior purse on her lips, and way of making everyone she spoke to feel instantly inferior. It also helped that several of her minions were following close behind her.

"We're not attempting perfection here, people! We're achieving it!" Charlie shouted, looking around at them. She then rolled her eyes—not particularly fond of the motivational route. It seemed much more logical scaring people into doing exactly what you want.

"Charlie, so far everyone I've called has confirmed their coming except for a few freshman," Amber reported, her eyes checking over the list for the thousandth time that afternoon.

The brunette scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Please, like they matter. Don't bother me with insignificant facts. This isn't jeopardy, Sutherland," Charlie returned.

"Right," Amber nodded as she fell back a few steps, "Sorry." She then looked down once more and checked over the list again.

"Speaking of freshman though, where are Massie and Tara?" Charlie questioned suddenly, whipping around.

Her minions all bumped into each other in a haste stop. Their eyes widened as they tried to figure an answer to her question before their Queen got too irritated.

Finally, Arabella stepped up. She smiled nervously, "You sent them on a bakery run about an hour ago. Max's cake was the wrong shade of purple."

"Oh right," Charlie muttered. She then sighed in exasperation, rolled her eyes, and turned back around. "I swear something is wrong with the world today. Everyone is incompetent no matter how much training they receive."

She stopped short when she saw her father before her. Charlie smiled at him and then turned around. She motioned her minions away with the flick or her wrists and placed her hands on her hips.

"Father," Charlie greeted simply, nodding her head.

He chuckled, "I know I raised you to be strong-minded, but there is no shame in being nice to those working for you."

"Don't listen to him, Darling. Your father has just forgotten with so many years of scaring his co-workers he can now be pleasant and they wouldn't dare step out of line," Blair cut in, walking up. She had Ephram in her arms. Both were dressed in formal attire.

"See," Charlie mused, smirking at her father. She then stepped closer in front of them and clapped her hands together. "Well don't all of you look nice? I take it this means Max and I have the house to ourselves tonight."

"If by alone you mean with whatever party this is you're throwing—then yes. Your mother, Ephram, and I are having dinner with Nathaniel, Jenny, and Madison," Chuck reported, his eyes roaming over the room once more.

"Splendid. Though I wouldn't mind using my little brother for the cuteness factor tonight," Charlie cooed. Her hard exterior was instantly gone as she kissed the baby on the nose.

Ephram giggled, "Sis—ee!" He patted her cheeks and then his own. He was such an adorable sight in a miniature tux that matched his father. It was a white tie, white shirt, and black pants, but a plaid jacket with hints of green and black. He also matched his mother for she wore a sparkly black dress with white and black earrings. The only way Ephram differed from his parents was by his eyes, but that was nothing new.

"I don't think Max has reached the need to kiss babies yet," Blair returned with a light laugh. She then put Ephram to her chest and nodded at her daughter. "We will be getting out of your way shortly though. I'm sure your brother will arrive any moment."

Chuck looked at his watch when Max's name was mentioned. He and his son still weren't on good terms and apparently he was the only one in his family that Max wasn't on good terms with. But he refused to think all was well. Something wasn't right with Max.

He cleared his throat. "Blair, we better be going. We have set dinner reservations," Chuck intervened, showing his wife his watch.

"Of course," Blair nodded. She then kissed Charlie on the cheek. "Do your brother proud for me tonight and wish him luck—not that he'll need it." She looked to Ephram. "Now love, say bye—bye to your sissy."

"Bye-bye, siss-ee!" Ephram repeated. He held up his hand, opening an closing it several times for his baby wave.

"Bye Ephram," Charlie returned with a laugh. She then winked at her father. "Now you crazy kids have fun."

"Be good or don't be caught being bad," Chuck responded. He then smirked and put his hand on the small of his wife's back. With a few more goodbyes Chuck, Blair, and Ephram were in the elevator and on their way down to the lobby.

Charlie turned back around to face the still busy living room. Her minions reappeared. She smirked at them and then walked a few steps before…

"How hard is the concept of purple to grasp here, people? This is periwinkle! Basses do not do periwinkle! Somebody get me a color wheel already!"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_**A's new boyfriend is really sweet, but so is revenge.**_

"Mhmm…" Skylar smiled against Andrea's lips as they deepened a kiss. They sat on the couch in Andrea's grandmother's townhouse. He had his arm around her shoulders and she was snuggled up to him. And unlike his crazy home there were no interruptions—not yet at least.

"You're a good kisser, Rayne," Andrea giggled, breaking the kiss. She pecked him a few times and then reached a hand up to tuck some of his blonde hair behind his ear.

He grinned and his eyebrows rose. "Oh am I?" Skylar jested. He the then chuckled. "Well I must say you're not so bad yourself, Drea."

She bit her bottom lip and smiled. Then shaking her head Andrea said, "I like that you call me that. None of my other boyfriends have."

"Well I like that I'm not like any of your past boyfriends, especially Bass," Skylar returned. His tone turned just slightly bitter, but then lifted again. He was only annoyed at the mention of Max, but not with Andrea. The guy just bothered him in general.

Andrea's lips did purse at Max's name though. She was still angry with him for what he did at the Bass Industries Party. She was going to introduce Skylar to her father and family and then Max showed up with her mother and ruined everything. Now he was even taking Charlie from her. Sure she was his sister, but Andrea didn't find it at all coincidental that the moment they repaired things Max came out of the blue in dire need of Charlie's help.

That was all the more reason to get him back for what he did. Andrea wasn't one for revenge. In fact she was never all that good at it. However for Max Bass, she would make an exception. She just needed to show him that he wasn't going to control her life or her relationship. He took something from her and she'd take something from him.

"You okay?" Skylar asked. He turned her cheek so that their eyes met once more. She had been staring into space, looking quite peeved. "I'm sorry if I brought him up—"

"It's fine," Andrea replied a little too quickly. She touched a hand to his chest and gave an artificial, but convincing laugh. "Actually I was trying to figure how to tell you that we'll be attending the Bass's soiree this evening…"

"Andrea—" Skylar started to shake his head, instantly looking uncomfortable.

"Don't. Trust me this is for Charlie. She is really trying and personally invited you. She's my best friend and knows how important you are to me," Andrea interjected. She was only half-lying, but she still felt a little bad. That wasn't going to stand in her way though. Max needed to be brought down.

"She invited me? Really? Because I thought the point of the Princess's little get-together was to honor her brother aka the leader of my demise," he pointed out, blue eyes shining into hers with a solemn sense.

Andrea shook her head. "Please, Charlie Bass will use any excuse to throw a party. She's actually still quite upset with him for what he did to me."

Skylar sighed, "Well it was pretty low, bringing your mom into it." He looked away and nodded. "I guess it's fine that we go then. I might as well get on good terms with some of my fellow students after all."

"No, you should do one better." Andrea grinned to herself. "Which might be why I signed you up for the Young Entrepreneurs Club…"

"What?" Skylar snapped. He instantly looked at her and his mouth fell agape. He then shook his head. "Andrea, Max is trying to be president of that club—"

"And why should that matter? Skylar, the Young Entrepreneurs Club is one of the most pristine clubs at St. Judes. Colleges thrive at the mention of it. Plus, it's about time you stood up to Max, especially after that assembly today," Andrea told him. She kinked her eyebrows and smiled, nodding with certainty.

"I get what you're saying, but it's just not really my style," he returned, still sounding unsure about it all.

Andrea was at a loss, but only for a moment. She looked down as if disappointed. "Look, I know you don't really do this whole Upper East Side scene and because of that, I've been searching for my inner Brooklyn. It would really help if you could meet me halfway," she mumbled. Her eyes lifted to his and went into puppy-dog mode. It was a classic Archibald trait that always worked with nice boys like Skylar.

Skylar stared at her for a few moments with his mouth open. He then couldn't help it and nodded, still not completely at ease with the idea. For Andrea, he would do it. "I guess there's no harm in meeting with the other boys tonight," he then chuckled, "And it would be nice to see the look on Mr. Conceited's face."

"You got that right," Andrea grinned. She then pulled him into another kiss, opening her mouth to give him _French_ territory. Her face flushed when she felt his hand move around her waist. Her palms pushed up on his shirt. Before any clothes were actually removed, they were interrupted.

"Andrea," Anne Archibald voiced, coming inside and stopping in front of them.

Both teens pulled apart and blushed. Andrea opened her mouth to say something, but then couldn't think of anything. She looked from Skylar to her grandmother and back again.

"Actually, I should be going. It was nice seeing you though, Ms. Archibald," Skylar offered. He then pecked a thankful looking Andrea on the cheek and gathered up his stuff.

Anne didn't say goodbye, but merely watched him leave from the corner of her eye. When he was gone, she shook her head. "I thought your great grandfather William and I were very clear—"

"He's my boyfriend," Andrea immediately defended. She then stood up and sighed in exasperation. "I really think you two are overreacting. I mean I dated Max Bass before him and he was way worse."

"Which shows you don't have the best taste." Anne sighed, "I won't argue with you, Andrea. I'm sorry, but especially after seeing the way you too so unbecomingly just groped each other on my couch without permission—"

"What? What are you going to do, grandmother?" Andrea asked, rolling her eyes. She was the typical disrespectful teenager, but felt her grandmother deserved it.

Anne kept her calm as always, but her words were sharp. "If you see that boy again then you are no longer welcome in my home. And that's final," she stated. Then she gave a small bow and left the room, arms still crossed.

Andrea looked after her. At first she was livid and shocked, but then she simply rolled her eyes once more and went up to her temporary room. She had too many other things to worry about than silly threats from her grandmother.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Here come Nate and Jenny," Blair announced, looking to her husband. The three members of the Bass family had arrived at Jean-Georges Restaurant on time of course, but the three blondes were running late.

"Finally," Chuck sighed. He then looked to the hostess and nodded. "We'll be having the grand booth in the back. It's under Bass."

"Of course," the woman smiled. She gathered up the menus and waited patiently as the rest of their party made their way over.

The moment Madison came into Ephram's view he outstretched his arms, trying to break free of his mother's hold. "Mad—ee!" he called in a gleeful voice.

"Fram!" Madison returned, repeating his motions. Aside from their parents several others in the restaurant turned to watch the adorable sight.

"Sorry we're late. Jenny had to stitch a missing button on my jacket," Nate apologized, sighing in relief. He was holding Madison and in quite a comfortable fashion. It was as if he were her father. In fact any passerby, who didn't know better, would likely assume it.

"How happy homemaker," Blair remarked with a rather tight smile. She hoisted Ephram up on her hip once more and looked around. Everyone knew she was a punctual person and expected everyone around her to be nothing but.

Chuck put his hand on her lower back and cleared his throat with a laugh as he looked to the other couple. "Let's just get seated. Shall we?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. I apologize once again, Blair," Jenny offered, trying to meet the brunette's eyes. She finally did, but only for a moment.

Blair simply nodded and looked to the hostess. "We'll follow you," she addressed, motioning forth with her free hand.

"Yes, right this way," the hostess agreed. She then led them to the back of the restaurant in the large booth against the back wall of windows. It overlooked a beautiful view of the city and everyone in the restaurant knew whomever sat there had a quite padded net worth.

"A waiter will be right with you," the woman told them as she placed a menu down in front of everyone, but the two babies. Then she walked away.

Chuck was on the right end with his arm around Blair whom sat to his left. Nate took the same position, but on the left end and had Jenny to his right. Then in the middle Ephram and Madison were situated on their booster seats that had been setup when their reservations were first called in.

"Mama, yum-yums," Ephram commanded, banging his tiny fists on the table. He smacked his lips and looked to her with big blue eyes. Sure enough, Madison copied his movements and they both began to chant.

"Yes darlings, we'll order soon. In the meantime mommy will make sure they bring some soft bread. Quiet down now," Blair soothed, kissing the top of his head.

Ephram sighed in exasperation, but listened. He looked to Madison and showed her the toy his mother had let him bring along. It was a book filled with different colors and textures. They were both instantly occupied with it.

"So what's good here?" Jenny inquired, eyes roaming over the menu. She already had no idea what to order. Sure she had lived as an Upper East Sider at different points in her life, but there was still a part of her that always felt out of place.

Blair sighed, biting her tongue for a moment. She shrugged and met Jenny's eyes. "What are you in the mood for? Red meat, seafood, or chicken?" she listed.

Jenny nodded, "Seafood sounds good, but I'm not exactly sure what anything on this menu is." The moment she admitted it she looked down. Then she thought about how she wouldn't even know what to order for Madison.

"Blair will take care of it, Jen," Chuck told her as he leaned back in his seat. He took a drink of the Scotch he had ordered from the bar earlier. The waiter came into view and he nodded towards him. "Think on your feet, love." His comment was for Blair of course.

"I always do," Blair smirked. She then immediately handed the waiter her and Chuck's menus. "I'll have the Parmesan Rusted Organic Chicken. Tell the chef to go light on the Basil and Lemon Butter though," she ordered.

"Of course, Mrs. Bass," the young man nodded, sketching it down. He then looked to Chuck. "And for you, Mr. Bass?"

"She'll take care of it," Chuck returned, motioning to his wife.

"My husband will have the Maine Lobster, but instead of the Potato Dumplings it comes with, he'll have a side order of asparagus," Blair told the boy. She then set her hand on Ephram's head. "As for the little ones here, we're going to order both the Butternut Squash Soup and an order of your Baby Carrot Sweetbreads," she informed him.

"Very good," the waiter turned towards Jenny, "And for you, Miss?"

"Actually," Blair cut in, snapping her fingers until the boy looked at her. She smirked, "She'll have the Warm Shrimp and Peach Cocktail."

The waiter chuckled, nodded, and wrote it down. He then looked up at Blair again. "Will you be ordering for the other gentleman as well?"

"Please, I stopped caring for him like a husband back in high school," Blair scoffed. She then took a sip of her wine and smiled at Chuck. Her husband leaned in and pecked her lips.

"Okay…" The young boy nodded at Nate for him to order then.

"The Caramelized Beef Tenderloin, but instead of the Roasted Brussel Sprouts I _will _have an order of the Potato Dumplings," Nate clarified and then handed the waiter both his and Jenny's menus.

Chuck rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I can't wait till your doctor finally puts you on a restrictive diet, Archibald," he muttered under his breath. Only his wife heard though and gave him a don't go there look. He sighed and sat up straight once more.

"I will have that out as soon as possible," the waiter told them before excusing himself to put the order in.

"Thank you, Blair. I love shrimp," Jenny said with a thankful, but relieved sounding sigh. She then took a long sip of her water and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Blair merely nodded and then relaxed into Chuck's arms. She eyed the other couple for a moment before simpering. "So Nate and Jenny, how have you two been now that Vanessa has returned to the city?" she inquired.

Nate sighed, "Well she hasn't made things easy. Not only did she chase Andrea away to my mother's, but she also stops by constantly. I tried having the locks redone, but Andrew continues to let her in. He stays with her on and off too."

"I'm the blonde harlot out to steal her husband according to my ex-best friend," Jenny added with a sarcastic chipper voice and smile.

"I guess some old nicknames stick," Chuck laughed to himself. He looked up to see that while his wife was trying to hide an amused grin both Nate and Jenny were quite insulted. He just took another drink of his Scotch and looked away.

"Well as soon as the divorce is finalized I'm sure she'll wander back to Brooklyn where she belongs. Believe it or not there was a time when Manhattan was free of Punky Brewster and now that you're separating there will be again," Blair cut in, taking control of the conversation once more.

"Despite our differences, I do want Vanessa to be here for Andrew and Andrea though," Jenny remarked, nodding her head.

"I'm sure you do. Teenagers, if not yours, aren't the easiest creatures to deal with," Nate muttered, sulking some. When Jenny looked to him, he sighed and shook his head. "Just thinking about the Vanderbilt clan brainwashing my daughter is all."

Chuck looked up at his friend. "Andrea's still with Charlie quite a bit, Nathaniel. I don't think you have too much to worry about," he told him. Then under his breath added. "Unlike me…"

Blair rolled her eyes, hearing him. "I told you that Max is fine, Chuck. We are both overreacting because of—that place." She was angry that she couldn't say Empire, but refused to meet Chuck's eyes afterward.

Both Nate and Jenny shifted uncomfortably in their seats. All four adults fell silent—unsure of what to do next. Luckily, they had brought two beautiful babies along.

"Foo! Foo!" Ephram cheered, his blue eyes lighting up. He motioned to the few waiters that carried trays over full of their order.

Madison looked at Ephram and then threw her arms in the air. "Foo! Foo!" the little blonde mimicked, kicking her tiny legs.

Blair and Jenny both laughed with genuine smiles at their children. Then they gently made their little ones put their arms down and make their voices softer.

"Go ahead and put everything on my tab," Chuck told their main waiter with a nod. He then looked to Nate who wasn't happy about it, but didn't protest. They both knew funds were tight ever since the divorce started.

"This isn't too hot, is it?" Blair asked the waiter next, holding up a spoon of the Squash soup. Her left eyebrow rose and lips pursed. It told the young man he better have used common sense and be able to give her the answer she wanted.

"Of course not, Mrs. Bass," the waiter answered though slightly nervous. "Will there be anything else?"

"No, that will be all. Thank you," Chuck returned. He then took another sip of his Scotch and put one hand to Blair's back. "Baby, we can switch places if you want to eat. I'll feed him," he offered.

"No, it's fine," Blair responded. She then dipped the spoon in the soup, put her hand under it, and carefully brought it to her son's lips. "Open up, Ephram," the mother cooed.

Ephram giggled in delight and opened his mouth. He took a bit of the spoon. "Mhmmm…" he squealed. As always though a little of the food dripped down of his lips.

"Oh let me get that," Blair laughed. She brought a damp napkin to his mouth and dabbed at it until it was free of the orange colored cuisine.

"Yummm…" Ephram mumbled, nodding his head. He then picked up his bottle and took a large of sip of it before looking to Madison. He smiled when he saw her mommy feeding her just like his mommy did him. He wasn't quite satisfied though.

"Mad—ee," Ephram commanded. He picked up a piece of sweet bread and stuffed it in her mouth. Then he laughed in a high-pitch voice and clapped his hands.

Madison chewed and then picked up some too, putting it to his lips. Ephram opened his mouth wider than necessary and even got her fingers in. She giggled at the wetness and pulled back against her mother's side.

"It's almost like their first dinner date," Blair remarked with a warm smile. She had finally warmed up to Jenny for the evening, as always.

"We'll have to get pictures," Jenny agreed. Perhaps mothers from both sides of the bridge weren't all that different.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The party had begun and so far Charlie was doing her best to greet the room. She was a tad on edge since the Young Entrepreneurs Club had yet to show. Plots of how to get them there, if the worst came, were already running through her mind. Not one form of bribery had been refused yet. She would do anything to give Max what he wanted, especially since it would put him on the right path. The last thing Charlie wanted to see happen was her brother spiral out of control like he had in the past.

"Do you want something to drink?" Britney giggled nearby. The blonde minion held a tray of two orange glasses and a small bowl of hors d'oeurvres. But the person she was offering however, was a freshman boy.

"I don't think so," Charlie bit, snatching it away from Britney as the boy reached for it. She shook her head and glared. "Alcohol will not be served to children. Try the punch bowl and don't even think of spiking it. Dorota sees all," she informed him with a disparaging smile.

The boy's face fell some and shoulders slumped. Then he made his way across the room back to his few younger friends who had decided it would be a _great_ idea to come.

Charlie rolled her eyes and took the tray from her minion. "Britney go find something to do that requires less intellectual capacity," she ordered.

Britney stared at her, mouth falling agape in confusion.

The brunette sighed and gave her a small push on the back. "Go see if there are any cute, older boys in need of conversation," Charlie told her in a high-pitched and fraudulently sweet voice.

"Oh okay," Britney shrugged with a laugh. The blonde then practically skipped away, into a group of boys who wanted nothing more than to look at her chest as she rambled on about something.

Charlie sighed, her face falling some. However, a few members of the Junior Class passed so she quickly put on a greeting grin. "Valentino Cocktail?" she asked, putting forth the tray.

"Don't mind if I do," Lex smirked from behind. He took the drink in a swift movement and the other teens didn't stick around. Come to think of it, they never really did whenever he came around. But what did he care? He was Lex Sparks.

"Thank God you're here. Lex, the party is going to collapse like the Egyptian Kingdom and Max will blame me just like everyone did Cleopatra," Charlie seethed in a low, but distraught whisper.

He took the drink from her, chuckled, and pulled her closer. "Charlie, the party has just started and to be honest, I always blamed the incompetence of Mark Anthony," he remarked in a smooth voice.

She rolled her eyes; ruby lips pouted, and crossed her arms. Charlie shook her head, "My brother is counting on me. I refuse to fail him."

Lex smirked, "And you won't. You never do, love." He then put his drink to her lips and laughed in a sultry way once more. "Now relax and have a drink. All will go according to plan."

Charlie looked up, a little over her shoulder, and finally gave a soft smile. She sighed, turning her lips back to his drink. Perhaps he was right—the elevator dinged.

She froze, doe brown eyes slightly widened, and lips parted at the unsettling sight.

Lex frowned, wondering why she had suddenly stiffed up again. He touched her cheek and turned forward to meet where her gaze lied, "Charlie, what's wrong—this isn't good."

Charlie shook her head because it wasn't good, not at all. There coming out of the elevator, was the Young Entrepreneur Club Members as they laughed with a certain Brooklyn boy and his date—her best friend, Andrea Archibald.

_**Spotted: Andrea and Brooklyn Boy arriving fashionably late with some new friends. Too bad they were supposed to be Bass's company.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Lex watched from the shadows as Charlie approached her brother. Her body movements told him that she was trying to distract Max from the scene by the elevator. Whenever anxious, Charlie Bass's eyes would widen and lips formed a girlish smile. He hadn't seen her do it in a while though. It made him a tad worried. Lately his girlfriend didn't seem to realize there was a limit that one could allow the rest of the world to put on their shoulders, even if she was Charlie Bass.

He sighed; running a hand through his black hair though it still fell over his blue eyes. He decided to make his way over to them, but before that happened something else came in his line of vision. It was Andrew Archibald talking to some of his jock friends. Lex wouldn't have given it a second thought except that he noted the way Andrew was directly staring at his girlfriend. The Golden Boy didn't even seem to be aware of anyone around him, but the petite brunette across the room.

"Archibald," Lex called, sauntering over to them. He smirked and made a point to step in front of Andrew's gaze, blocking all views of Charlie. Then he shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded. "Glad you could make it."

Andrew didn't respond, but just nodded before taking a swig of his drink. He was nowhere as near friendly to Lex as he had been back in Suite 1812.

The other boys were oblivious though. One laughed, "Yeah well apparently Andrew no longer has a beef with your bud. Isn't that right?" He roughly, but playfully nudged the Archibald boy.

"I have no problem with Max," Andrew confirmed, but in only a mutter. He then sighed and moved over some so he could see Charlie again.

Lex watched him, eyes narrowing. He was about to make a quick and snide comment, but didn't get the chance. Someone lightly pushed him on the chest.

"So Sparks, you coming out for basketball this year? I saw you've been working out over the summer, even if it was just for Charlie," Logan, one of Andrew's close friends, asked with a loud laugh.

"Yeah… I'm considering it," Lex answered though distracted. He looked back to Andrew as the other boys gave up and returned to their own conversation. Moving closer in an almost predator-like motion, he met the other boy's side.

"You know, you shouldn't stare at her so much. You could give someone the wrong idea," Lex emphasized, tone of voice dangerous and foreboding.

Andrew turned towards him, looking highly insulted. He then shrugged with a patronizing and gutsy smirk. "Or the right one," he clarified. Then he winked at Lex and walked away, wanting to have the last word.

Lex stared after him. His lip curled in anger and the fury built in the pit of his stomach. If he wasn't mistaken, Andrew Archibald had just challenged him—and for the only person Lex Sparks had ever loved.

_**In Chess, the rules of the game clearly state there's only one King for the Queen. But that doesn't mean a Knight isn't waiting to knock him off the board. Checkmate, anyone?**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Well Max, I must admit we're impressed with the soiree you've thrown tonight," Christian Chadwick complimented, nodding his head. Though not the President of the Young Entrepreneurs Club he had taken the lead until someone was ready to step up. In other words, his approval was vital for Max.

"Thank you, Christian. However I assure both you and the other gentlemen most of your praising should be bestowed upon my sister," Max motioned to Charlie as he spoke, "she planned the event and saw it carried out for her dearest brother." He touched a hand to his chest and smiled, laying on the charm thick.

"I'm sure she has experience. I found her election strategy for Student Council President rather brilliant," Logan Prescott remarked. He nodded at Max and then eyed Charlie up and down.

"Not to mention successful," Desmond Hawthorne added with a warm chuckle.

"Well thank you, boys. However this is about my brother, not me," Charlie returned with a light blush on her cheeks. It was something she had learned to control and use to her advantage.

"Of course," Dillon Coventry, the last of the current members, agreed. He then smiled with approval in Max's direction. "We were actually excited to welcome you into the club this year, given your good family and fortune," he nodded.

Charlie cut in, touching her boy's arm, and giving him compromising eyes to match her mother's. "And how right you were to extend my brother an invitation. After all, how many other members of the Young Entrepreneurs Club own their own hotel?" Her left eyebrow rose in question and she made sure to look to all four boys whom stood in front of her.

"Ah yes, the Empire," Christian remarked as if in awe. "Though we haven't had a chance to stop by we were quite impressed with the purchase, Max."

"Thank you, gentlemen. We'll have to set up a lunch. My head chef is amazing," Max assured them, speaking with his hands as well. He looked like a true orator, persuading everyone with a smooth and well thought out speech.

"Another true reflection of my brother. A Bass only provides the best," Charlie added with a wink to the boys. She touched the lapel of Max's jacket closest to her as she spoke.

He chuckled, "Take her words to heart, gentlemen. She is my toughest critic." Max allowed his arm to go around Charlie's shoulders for a moment before letting it fall once more and standing straight, powerful.

Desmond's eyebrows rose. He exchanged a look with Christian and then met Max's eyes again. "Really, I would have assumed that be your father. He is the CEO of a business empire worth billions, he himself is worth billions," he noted.

Max was approaching a deer in the headlights look when he heard his sister suddenly speak beside him. He turned to watch her correct the situation with almost zero effort and a flat out lie.

Charlie addressed the YEC members with elegance and grace. "Our father has absolute confidence in my brother when it comes to business standards. Great minds think alike, especially in the same family," she assured them.

The boys began to smile in approval and let it be forgotten when the successful scene was suddenly interrupted.

"Really?" Andrea asked, stepping forward. She frowned as if truly confused. "Then why did he tell Max here to sell the Empire? I believe he called it a bad investment. I was there that night and it was quite the scene." She had Skylar by her side who smiled politely.

"She's mistaken," Charlie laughed nervously, trying to convince the YEC members. She then looked to Andrea and shrugged, keeping a pleasant, but fake happy tone. "Andrea, this is a private conversation. Perhaps you and your date could wait over there or outside, where a cab could take him back to Brooklyn."

Andrea was unfazed though and continued. She shook her head, speaking in a delighted tone and touching Charlie's shoulder. "Well if you are holding secrecy for the club then don't worry, Charlie. Skylar is the newest member. My family connections may have gotten him in, but after speaking with everyone else here they were quite impressed." She made it a point to spare a grin in Max's direction.

Max frowned and parted his lips as if to retort in haste, but then heard someone beside him. He turned to see it was Christian.

Christian nodded, "Yes, he gives the Young Entrepreneurs Club a sense of new. In business we must view all options and points of view. Don't you agree, Max?" He looked to the Bass boy with raised eyebrows.

Max took a sip of his drink though and mumbled, "I prefer to deal with clients who I can make a profit from actually."

The YEC members frowned, only hearing some of it.

Charlie's eyes widened and she immediately started to scold him. She gasped, "Max—"

"Well from what Andrea's told me you're often the client," Skylar interrupted. He sent a challenging smile to the Bass boy, finding it more fun than expected.

"Excuse me?" Max scoffed. His hand gripped around his glass, turning his knuckles white. He wasn't sure what made him more livid—Andrea confiding in Skylar about him or allowing Skylar to use it against him.

Andrea laughed, turning to the now serious looking YEC members. She stroked the side of Skylar's cheek and put on a show. "Skylar was referring to this great story I was telling him on the way over. It was when we were younger. Max and his friend Lex, you know Charlie's boyfriend, decided to order girls in from Amsterdam. But things got complicated when they used daddy's jet to fly them in and security was called. You're talking major payoff to the airport. But just a small number on the list of Max Bass's—"

"That's enough, Andrea," Charlie spat. She quickly retained her poise though much more tense as she turned to the other boys. "I'm sure the members of the Young Entrepreneurs Club have no desire to hear about the past. In fact, they are all looking a tad parched."

She motioned over to the bar, "Why don't you gentlemen help yourself to the bar, my minions would be glad to be of assistance." Her voice and gaze became suggestive.

The YEC members caught on, all smirking and standing straighter. Logan finally spoke for them, touching his throat. "I am rather thirsty. We will resume this conversation though with both new members. Excuse us." They each nodded and then took their leave.

The moment they were gone and out of earshot Charlie grabbed Andrea, yanking her to the side. "What are you doing?" she questioned in a hushed voice.

Andrea shrugged, "It's called payback. I learned it from the master." Her voice emphasized the last part, referring to Charlie of course.

She then touched her friend's shoulders. "You may be willing to help him out, but I'm not," Andrea clarified. She then smiled once more and walked away, taking Skylar by the hand.

Charlie watched as Max glared at the couple walking away. She bit her bottom lip and then tried to turn, hoping to find Lex, rather than face a livid Max.

Max saw her doing this and rushed over, grabbing onto her hand.

"Hey, don't be rough," Charlie retorted, spinning around to face him. She then crossed her arms and tried to keep a strong front.

Max ignored her and leaned forth, speaking with a low, dangerous voice. "I told you not to let that Brooklyn bitch into my party. He almost cost me everything," he seethed.

Charlie sighed, knowing she had let him down. It wasn't too late though. She lifted her arms and put them on his shoulders. With a forced smile she replied, "Actually that was Andrea, but I will take care of both. Now calm down and go mingle." She motioned to the boys who now sat at the bar, much engrossed in conversation with her talented minions.

He turned to look at the scene and some tension left his body. But he still turned towards her and nodded seriously. "Fine, but get rid of that penniless pauper or I will," Max stressed. Then he put back on the Bass charm and walked to the bar.

Charlie stared after him and her face fell. Then she shook her head. No, she could do it. There had to be something that would scare Skylar away, if only for a night. It would be better if she could _convince_ him to leave the club entirely. Yes, that was what she would do. No exceptions. Charlie Bass could and would triumph.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Blair, if you want to put Ephram in the stroller you can. Both of them are asleep and there's no sense in you carrying him all the way home," Jenny offered with an amiable smile. The blonde walked alongside Nate as he pushed her daughter in the stroller down a rather calm and serene sidewalk.

"Thanks Jen," Blair sighed, looking down at Ephram. Her beautiful baby boy was sound asleep against her chest, sucking his thumb. She was tired though, especially since towards the end of the night he became rather fussy.

"Here. I'll move Maddy over a bit," Nate told her. He then walked to the front of the stroller and adjusted the little girl. He was getting used to being around babies again since his children were grown. And there was no doubt in the minds of anyone who looked at him him that he simply adored Madison already.

Jenny watched him, crossing her arms, and smiling softly. She told herself she wouldn't let her mind go there, but it had already and now there was no pushing those thoughts away. Nate would be the perfect father that Madison deserved. Unlike the one Maddy technically had who didn't even bother to call to see how she was doing.

Chuck stepped up next to Jenny and they both watched Nate and Blair situate the babies in the stroller. He sighed, shrugging lightly. "When you see them like that," he nodded towards Nate and Blair, "it's hard not to think they planned to share a life together."

He switched his gaze back to Jenny. "Don't you think?" Chuck asked. His voice wasn't bitter, but just kind of dour. He had been that way the entire night and everyone around him had taken notice.

"No," Jenny shook her head and looked to him, "I couldn't see Blair having a life with anyone, but you, Chuck." She then smirked and walked back over to Nate, the two starting the stroll once more.

Blair lingered behind, returning to her husband's side. She rested her cheek on his shoulder as they walked and he held her close. "Mhmm… Tonight was nice," she sighed, "I just wish you would have enjoyed it as well."

"I did—" Chuck met her gaze and knew she saw right through his faulty front. He looked down and mumbled, "I know you think everything with Max is better, but it isn't."

She touched his chest and spoke with great accentuation. "Chuck, he's home now. He's doing well too. Why can't you accept that your fate isn't your son's?" Her left eyebrow rose in question.

"Because that place—" Chuck started to retort, but his voice cut short when their conversation was interrupted. His wife's phone suddenly went off and he silenced.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Just one moment," she requested, "It might be our other children." She then pulled the cell phone from her purse and looked down at the screen. A smile had just started to form on her countenance when it unexpectedly fell right off.

Chuck frowned, "What's wrong? Who is the text from? Is it about Max?" His voice rose with an indignant kind of worry. He was causing such a scene that even Nate and Jenny had stopped and turned to see what was going on.

Blair bit her bottom lip and looked up, shaking her head. "No. It isn't. It's nothing for you to worry about," she lied, forcing a smile.

He of course saw right through it. Chuck snatched the phone from her. "Nice try, but your lips still don't match your mouth, Blair. Now what does it—" Chuck fell dead silent and his mouth grew dry as his eyes bulged just slightly.

"Chuck," Blair soothed, touching his shoulder, "It isn't that bad. It's only Perez Hilton after all. I doubt anyone even reads that blog anymore and—"

"I knew this would happen!" Chuck snapped, eyes livid. He then shoved the phone in her direction and took off down the sidewalk, making an unexpected turn.

"What is going on?" Nate asked, hurrying with Blair as she took off after Chuck. He couldn't make eye contact with her though and she suddenly seemed much more panicked.

"Where is he going?" Jenny shouted, trying to push the stroller at a face pace now, but failing miserably. It wasn't quite the easiest task to do in heels.

"To the Empire Hotel. It's just around the block," Blair replied, sounding out of breath as she urged on. She shook her head. "Perez Hilton posted an article going around the web. It's about Max, aka the new owner of the Empire, and a list of all these girls who claimed they've slept with him. Something along the lines of the only hotel experience Max has is knowing how to rent rooms by the hour," she furthered.

"Shit," Nate cursed. He took her by the arm then and helped her along. When Chuck took off he had a crazed look in his eye. Nate was his best friend and he wasn't even sure what Chuck was planning on doing when he got to the Empire.

Blair and Nate had just made it to the Empire when they saw Chuck actually push past the doorman to get inside. She went in right after him. Nate came in too, falling just slightly behind the couple.

"Chuck, whatever you're doing, don't do this!" Blair urged in a hushed, but pleading voice. But then she saw him stop at the front desk and bang his fist down on the counter. "Oh my god," she breathed.

"Chuck—" she tried desperately once more, coming up from behind him. She tried to touch his shoulder, but he shook her off.

"No Blair," Chuck spat. He then glared at the clerk. "I'm Chuck Bass and I don't want you letting my son in this hotel anymore. I don't care whom the hell they give it to, but it isn't his! Do you understand me?" he shouted. His nostrils flared and he was breathing heavily.

People stopped to whisper as they looked on him with disapproving, but interested looks. Nate smiled politely at each of them and tried to excuse his friend.

"Chuck—man, let's just get out of here," Nate told him, touching his other arm.

"Yes, sir. Please leave. Your son owns this hotel and whether he comes or not is his decision. Mr. Bass is not in though, but I doubt he would approve of a man, he doesn't want up in his room, causing a spectacle in his lobby," the desk clerk informed him.

"I'm not going anywhere. Perhaps you didn't hear who I am," Chuck seethed. He was about to reach across the counter and grab the guy when Blair pulled him back.

"Chuck, stop it now. We're leaving," she whispered in his ear. She was pulling at him with great struggle as he staggered back and forth, refusing to go.

"Miss, either escort your husband off the premises or I will call security," the clerk told her, even picking up the phone for them to see.

"We're leaving. There's no need for that," Blair assured him. She then pulled on Chuck once more, but when he wouldn't budge.

Chuck didn't speak a word now. He stood there, eyes watering, as he felt emotion take over him. Fists clenched at his sides and he shook his head. He couldn't explain it or even rationalize all of it for himself.

"Baby, please," Blair spoke to his back. She moved closer, but didn't touch him. "Don't turn your back on me because of this place again."

Slowly, Chuck turned to look her in the eyes. Then he practically fell forward into her arms like a broken man. For everyone else he appeared to only stumble, but for Chuck he never felt closer to falling on his face.

"Come on," Blair whispered, stroking his back. She then led him out of the building, Nate behind them. Just as they were almost out though, he stopped inside the doors.

"This building is going to destroy Max just the way it did me. It's just the beginning," Chuck trembled, eyes looking past her.

"Chuck," Blair shook her head, but then watched as he hurried out of the place as if it were on fire. She shared a worried look with Nate and they both proceeded, hoping he wasn't about to run off again.

_**If our wrong doings haunt us then Chuck Bass has eleven floors full of ghosts.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"I don't know who it belongs to, but I'm sure they won't miss it. Throw it out or give it to the homeless. Your choice, Dorota," Charlie told the maid as she eyed the cheap looking jacket in her hand with disgust. She was just about to hand it over when another voice sounded to interrupt.

"Wait. That's my jacket," Skylar announced as he hurried over to where Dorota and Charlie were standing. He wore a genuine and slightly relieved smile as he took it from the petite brunette.

"Of course it is," Charlie commented with a tight smile. She then took a handkerchief from Dorota and blatantly wiped her hands on it.

He wasn't paying attention though. The blonde was still lost in his relaxed, happy world. He looked down at it and shook his head with a grin. "I could have sworn I had it checked—"

Charlie gave Dorota a look and the maid quickly stepped in. She nodded sternly, "I find it on ground. No name on list or tag."

Skylar looked up, not even thinking to doubt her. He shrugged, "Must have fallen off the rack. I'm sorry."

Charlie scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Please Brooklyn, if you're going to apologize then let it be for your sad taste in style." She paused and smirked, "Or for a few incriminating texts I found on your phone." Her left eyebrow rose in a challenging notion.

Skylar frowned, taken back at first, and clearly confused. "You read my messages?" he asked, tilting his head.

"And forwarded them as evidence to my phone," Charlie confirmed with a light shrug. She then extended out her hand to reveal his cell phone.

He eyed it with hesitation and then shook his head with a nervous laugh. "Evidence?" He looked down to the phone and then back to her, still baffled. "Wait, I didn't even send these messages. Who is Ella Beaton?" The name was suddenly all over his phone.

Charlie crossed her arms and her eyes narrowed. "According to your phone, the girl you want to hookup with behind Andrea's back of course," she informed him, voice becoming far more obviously vindictive than before.

"Wait a minute," Skylar said and held up his phone. His eyebrows rose and lips thinned. "Did you send these?" He was now less puzzled, but more taken back.

Charlie scoffed, but with a bitchy smirk. "I would think someone who lives in Brooklyn would know better than to leave anything valuable unattended. But then again, I guess the question arises of exactly what you have that's worth anything." Her voice went up an octave as she mocked him with kinked eyebrows.

Skylar shook his head. He stepped closer and spoke in a much lower voice. "I don't understand. Why would you do this? We agreed that for Andrea—"

"Not that you got anything in writing, but whatever I said before went out the window when you decided to challenge my brother tonight," Charlie retorted, cutting him off. Her brown eyes burned with a malicious sort of passion.

"This is about me joining the club?" Skylar realized, voice rather quiet. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed.

Charlie rolled her eyes and sighed, "No. This is about you once again wandering into places you don't belong. St. Judes—I don't really care. Dating me best friend I'll admit is annoying, but nothing compares to messing with my family."

"I did this for Andrea, Charlie," Skylar clarified, speaking defensively.

"Then you'll walk out of here right now and text Christian that you're withdrawing from the Young Entrepreneurs Club for Andrea as well," Charlie nodded, eyes widening to emphasize her orders.

"How does that make any sense?"

"Because not going along with a pathetic plot of hers she can forgive, but if I show her those texts—you're done here," she furthered, kinking her eyebrows. Ruby lips pursed as dark eyes set in on him.

Skylar leaned back some and nodded, biting his tongue. Then he shrugged in a not just defeated, but more a refusal to stoop to the Basses level sort of way. He sighed, "It seems I already am."

Charlie smirked and winked at him, "Thanks for coming. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." She then gave a ridiculing wave and walked away from him.

Skylar watched her go to see her stop several feet away. It was then he noticed none other than Max Bass had been watching the little show the entire time. Blue eyes narrowed.

"Thanks, sis," Max told her, touching her cheek. He then looked back up at Skylar and smirked in victory, raising his glass to the other boy.

_**I know you're new to the Upper East Side, Brooklyn Boy. But we don't call her the Queen Bitch for nothing. And messing with the royal family will only get you beheaded.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Andrea leaned against the bar with a martini in her hands. She was sipping it casually and eying the room. So far Max was out of sight, and her boyfriend was as well. It worried her some, but not much. She knew Skylar could hold his own or at least hoped he thought himself too above all of it, so he'd keep out of it.

"Andrea," Amber called as she came over with a few others of Charlie's minions. Beside her were Arabella and Britney. Basically, the freshmen members were not with them.

She looked up; slightly surprised they had approached her without Charlie. "Amber," Andrea then greeted with a light nod.

The auburn haired girl crossed her arms, eyebrows rising. "We were just talking about how you're sort of challenged Charlie and Max tonight," Amber mused.

"So Serena Van der Woodsen of you," Britney added, nodding her head though her voice still sounded as airy and dumb as ever.

"Especially since your new little boyfriend is from Brooklyn," Arabella commented with great distaste in her voice. She crossed her arms, and shook her head.

"As is my mother," Andrea reminded her. She then sighed, "But I'm not challenging Charlie—only Max." She wanted to clarify that point. The last thing she wanted was to be on bad terms with her best friend again.

Amber laughed, "If you haven't noticed,Charlie is clearly on her brother's side. By going against him you're basically throwing down the gauntlet to _our_ queen." Her face then turned serious and lips thinned. "And we won't have any of that."

Andrea stared at the girl for a few moments and then rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Amber. We both know this is just about you trying to remove me from Charlie's life. Everyone knows you want to be upgraded from minion to best friend, but it's not going to happen. You should appreciate Britney," she countered, motioning towards the blonde.

Britney scoffed, "She does appreciate me! And we all want to be closer to Charlie, but you're wrong about Amber. She would never give title of best friend to someone else. Right Amber?" She looked to the redhead in almost desperation.

Amber looked at her, not uttering a word, and then to Andrea. She glared, "When you were with Max things were different. You were connected to the Bass family, but now the moment Charlie kicks you to the curb like the half Brooklyn trash you are, so will we." The threat was firm, final.

"Oh really?" Andrea mocked, turning her body to face Amber's. She then shook her head and formed a mocking smile. "Because I'd be willing to bet that all it takes is one mention of this to _my_ best friend, and Charlie will throw you down the Met Steps." She felt a sense of sick adrenaline and inhaled a sharp breath.

Amber opened her mouth to retort, but didn't get the chance. The scene was interrupted when an outsider stepped in from behind.

"Who are you?"

Andrea's eyes widened and she turned around. She came face to face with a disappointed Skylar. Her boyfriend had obviously heard the whole conversation and was no longer oblivious to the fact that she had used him—whether completely intentional or not.

Charlie's minions all snickered and then walked away. "Bye Andrea…" Amber called in a prolonged, tantalizing voice.

It didn't register with the Archibald girl though. She stepped up to Skylar and shook her head. "You don't understand. I have to stand up to those girls like that or they would walk all over me," she voiced, sounding distressed.

He stared at her for a few moments. Then he sighed and shook his head. "Fine, but let's just get out of here. I don't want to be in that stupid club anymore. I just want to go, be alone with you," Skylar explained, touching her arm.

Andrea pulled back some and shook her head. "Skylar, we can't give up now. Max needs to learn a lesson. I am not leaving," she told him.

Skylar nodded and then shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Okay. Stay here then and call me later when you're the girl I know again," he returned.

"Skylar—" Andrea started to reach out to him, but he shook his head and walked away. She sighed, bit her bottom lip, and then tried to figure what to do next without him.

The blonde boy was on his way out though. He just wanted out of there and back into the real world with normal people. Skylar sighed, putting on his jacket, as he stepped into the foyer. He stopped when he saw Charlie and Lex making out. He pulled back and hid in the doorway. He didn't want to be confronted by Charlie again or Lex. But there didn't seem to be another way out. So he waited, hoping they would finish up and go back to the party.

Charlie pulled back from Lex's lips as she giggled. "Did you like watching me show Brooklyn how we deal with trespassers on the Upper East Side?" she purred, eyebrows kinking.

"Mhmm…" Lex nodded and pecked her lips, "I found it incredibly sexy, Charlie. I only wish you would have let me in on it like you did with Asher."

She held the back of his head as he kissed her neck. Eyes closed and she smiled. "This was a small mission compared to that. After all tricking him into sleeping with a transvestite, taping it, and forever blackmailing him with a sex tape did take more calculation," Charlie concluded.

Skylar's eyes widened and he pulled back. He shook his head and told himself they couldn't be that sick and twisted. What had that poor boy done to them? Stepped on her shoes perhaps? It was all too much. Even rich kids couldn't get away with treating others so cruelly. They had to be stopped. It was the principal of the thing.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Max opened the bathroom door, looked around to make sure all was clear, and fully exited. He smirked, wiping his hand under his red nose, and sniffing up the last bits of white powder. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

"Thanks again, Uncle Jack. The gift was lovely," he muttered with great amusement. It had been the perfect little pick-me-up to have towards the end of his _election party_.

He sighed in frustration though, knowing now he would have to return downstairs and give a final show for all the idiots in his class to see. Running a smooth hand through his dark hair, he was just about to turn the corner when something caught his eye.

"No way," Max breathed. He watched as the Brooklyn trash snuck out of his sister's room with some kind of tape in hand. He knew Charlie was downstairs with Lex and would never permit Skylar in her room anyways. So did that mean—was Skylar actually trying to find some means of blackmail against _his_ sister.

He quickly shoved the rest of the coke baggy into his suit pocket and looked up to see Skylar gone. But he wasn't going to get away. Even if he had no chance against any member of the Bass family, Max was not about to let that little bitch even try to test his twin sister. The hate for Skylar being with Andrea doubled at the thought of him also trying to hurt Charlie. There were seldom girls Max Bass cared about, and even in though he had sworn off his father and was lying to everyone, the Bass man protective gene was still there, alive and well.

"Hey trash, where do you think you're going with something of my sister's?" Max shouted, following Skylar to the elevator. Not many noticed except those standing close to the foyer, which included Charlie and Lex. They both looked up, confused, but Max kept on.

Skylar stopped in front of the elevator, turned around, and shook his head. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave, rich boy," he retorted with a great sarcasm level in his tone.

"Not so fast. What do you have?" Lex demanded, leading Charlie over by the hand. His blue eyes fell to the tape the blonde boy held. Then he scoffed a laugh, "You're not honestly even attempting to cross us, Brooklyn?"

Max shook his head and glared. "He took a tape from your room. I saw him," he reported to his sister, eyes flickering from her to Skylar.

Charlie stepped forward then with a powerful voice. "Hey Blondie from Brooklyn! Hand it over or I'm going to get it one way or another," she informed him.

"Clever," Skylar laughed breathlessly and contemptuously, "Tell me. Do you people stay up late at night and come up with this stuff?" His eyebrows rose as he slid one hand, which held the tape, into his jacket pocket.

Lex scoffed, "My girlfriend lying in bed and thinking of you?" Blue eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "Not likely."

"Now give," Charlie commanded once more.

"No, I think I'll just hold onto it," Sklyar returned. He then side stepped her and moved closer to the elevators, pushing the button.

"Did he just say no to me?" she asked, more so in disbelief to herself. It was hard to process everything.

"I'm amazed we're still here too," Max muttered.

"Oh look elevator's here," Skylar interrupted. He then smiled with a shrug and motioned to it as the doors opened up and he stood in the threshold.

"Give me that tape!" Charlie screamed, freaking out as she tried to grab onto him. She knew Max and Lex were looking at her shocked, but she didn't care.

"What is going on here?" Andrea questioned, appearing. She looked with a frown as Lex pulled Charlie off of Skylar and tried to calm her down, speaking lowly in her ear. Then her best friend looked up at her, speechless and shook her head.

But suddenly Andrew came as well, walking up to Charlie. "Yeah," he nodded, "We heard you scream from in there. Are you okay?" He tried to make eye contact with Charlie.

Lex scoffed, rolling his eyes at the Archibald boy who soon glared at him for it.

Max ignored their drama though and kept with the task at hand. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked directly at Andrea. He shook his head, "No. She isn't. She's just been robbed."

"I said I don't know what you're talking about, man. If anything your crazy sister just attacked me for no reason," Skylar voiced, playing the victim. It felt weird, but he told himself it was necessary. He couldn't let these people step all over him anymore. It wasn't revenge, but justice.

"You better watch your mouth," Lex seethed. His blue eyes burned with threat as he made it a point to step ever so slightly in front of Charlie. His movements and sense of protection were almost animalistic.

Andrea only shook her head in confusion and looked to her friend. "Charlie, why did you attack Skylar?" she asked. The night had clearly gotten way too out of hand, but she thought Charlie and Skylar got along now—for her.

Charlie parted her lips to speak, but nothing came out. Then she turned to see Skylar interrupt and frowned.

"Your friend doesn't like me too much. Why just earlier—" Skylar started to say, eyeing Charlie.

"Skylar, don't breathe another word," Charlie breathed, though she did sound some desperate. She had wanted to help Max without hurting Andrea. And she didn't want to be in a fight with her again, but she couldn't betray her brother either. And now Skylar had that tape and—it was all too much.

"And give us that tape," Lex finished, touching his girlfriend's back. He could feel that she was tensing and choking up. He hated it.

Skylar shook his head and stepped backwards more into the elevator. "No. I'll just do what you people do," he told them, particularly Charlie and Lex.

"Skylar?" Andrea looked to him with surprise. His tone sounded so different and his gaze was as well, it wasn't sweet, but something else. Something she hadn't seen in him before.

Skylar reached for her hand. He shook his head and spoke in his defense. "They've all hated me from the beginning. Can't you see that?"

Andrea looked from Skylar to Charlie, but then to Max. She glared, "It's probably your fault." Then with a sigh, she stepped into the elevator. "Let's just get out of here. There's too much tension. Charlie, I'm sorry for leaving early."

Max and Lex glared, but Charlie stood very still. Her mouth hung slightly agape and she stared forward as if in fear when the elevator doors closed.

"Whatever he has it won't destroy you. I'll make sure of it," Max promised, touching her arm.

She pulled away from him and hugged herself, mumbling incoherently under her breath.

Lex looked at Max and then stepped up behind her. "Charlie? It's just the sex tape of Asher and the transvestite. You should be angry for him daring to cross you, but you're acting like—" He spoke in a soothing voice and touched her back.

"Don't touch me," Charlie retorted. She then turned around and with an eerie look at Max and Lex; she shook her head, and went up the stairs.

_**What happens when a subject refuses to obey his Queen? I believe that's called a Revolution. Better think fast, C. Your crown's at stake**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair called up to Dorota to have the maid come and put Ephram to bed. Once the baby was handed over , she remained and made her way to their building's bar. That was where she knew her husband would be and indeed he was. She stared at him for a few moments, took a deep breath, and then walked up to his side.

"You've had enough tonight," Blair breathed in a hoarse voice. She picked up his half-empty glass of Scotch and set it aside. It wasn't at all to scold him, but just laced with a solemn sort of concern. She eyed him carefully, wishing for him to make eye contact.

But Chuck didn't. Instead, his eyes remained glued to the dark wood bar in his line of vision. He set his hands on top of it and twirled his wedding ring around absent-mindedly. It wasn't the calmness after a storm, but instead the devastating remains of what it had brought.

She knew he wasn't going to budge and that she would have to make the first move. With a gentle gesture, she set her hand on his back and stroked it. "Are you alright?" Blair asked just above a whisper. Their conversation was no one's business, but their own, and she intended to keep it that way.

Chuck looked as if to laugh sardonically, but was silent. He still kept his gaze from her and shook his head. "You think I'm crazy," he noted.

Blair looked to the ceiling for a moment and bit down hard on her bottom lip. Then she closed her eyes and kissed his temple. "No, I don't, Chuck," she swore. She did think his mind was too convoluted for even her to make sense of lately, but never would she put it in such terms.

"I'm losing him, Blair," Chuck stated. Those exact words he spoke were the ones that had taunted him all night, especially when inside the empire.

"You're not." She shook her head and tried to assure him, "He's doing better now."

He closed his eyes as if pained and shook his head. "He isn't though. I can feel it," he swore. After all those years he could tell when something he held dear in his life was slowly slipping away from him. Now with Max, it all felt very fast. He was overwhelmed and sick to his stomach.

Blair sighed, "As much as I hate that place, our greatest demise won't be our children's." She didn't know why she couldn't make him understand this. They both had demons trapped within the Empire, but to her they had been set free a long time ago. It still hurt to think about it sure, but to everything else they had been through in life, it seemed far less important.

"There's something there, Blair," Chuck refused. He rubbed his temples, closing his eyes once more. "Whether it's the building, karma for what I've done, or something else—I have to know. So I can stop it before it's too late."

Blair frowned, "Before what's too late? What are you so scared about, Chuck?" She was questioning him now with a great sense of desperation. She would never call him crazy like he had claimed, but something was off with him.

Slowly, Chuck turned towards her. He had a dead look in his eyes as their gaze locked. Then he answered in an almost ghostly voice, "That they'll see the real me."

She paused for just a moment, but then quickly shook her head. "That wasn't the real you," Blair protested. She couldn't even see how he could ever come to such a conclusion. That person wasn't him. It never had been.

He was lost in his own thoughts though. Chuck continued, "They would hate me for it, Blair. And then I would live the rest of my life knowing I failed my children even more than my own father did me." The last bits of darkness left in him and began to swallow him whole.

She touched his arm as if to try and literally pull him back into reality. "You haven't failed them. The past is not the present, Chuck," Blair stressed.

He refused her once more. A sort of demented, depressed smile came to his lips. "But it is. Don't you see that? The past is coming back to get me, Blair," Chuck told her.

"You're not making any sense. We have a few secrets that we keep from our children yes, but so does everyone. The hotel cannot whisper it into Max's ear. They don't need to know that part of you because it wasn't you," she was now speaking frantically. She realized what he was doing, closing himself off with an emotional wall, but she couldn't let it happen.

Chuck gazed at her for a few moments and then took the drink. He made a point to reach past her, pick it up, and knock the rest of the Scotch down. Then he stood and straightened the lapels of his jacket.

"Chuck," Blair grabbed onto his arm, "Please don't shut me out." When he didn't even look at her, her grasp loosened and her hand fell.

"We should probably go on up and to bed," Chuck concluded. He then walked away, leaving her alone in more ways than one.

_**In the story of life some endings are hard to determine. Just as two lovers thought they were safe—the villain shows up to try and tear them apart.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Andrew walked up the staircase of the Bass home. Before he left, he wanted to check on Charlie and see if she was okay. Whatever had happened with Skylar had clearly upset her. It took a lot to upset Charlie Bass. She was strong and never easily so shaken up.

He paused in front of her door, about to open it, when he first peaked into the crack. Immediately he stilled and narrowed his eyes when he saw Lex. Of course he would try and console Charlie even after she had more or less told him to let her be.

Andrew shook his head, but then stopped when he heard the low murmur of their voices. Lex was trying to embrace Charlie, but she pulled back and shook her head.

"Charlie, we'll get it back. But like I said it's just the sex tape we tricked Asher into," Lex promised, trying to meet her gaze. He reached a hand up to touch her cheek, but she caught it and pushed it down.

Her eyes watered and a shiver went down her spine. Charlie trembled, "Lex, you don't understand. He didn't take Asher's sex tape. He took _our_ sex tape."

Andrew instantly looked away and his eyes widened. His breathing stopped for a moment and he tried to comprehend what she had just said. He couldn't believe it though. Charlie had let Lex talk her into making a sex tape and now it could destroy her.

"No," Andrew said to himself, shaking his head. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen. So he gripped the ruby ring still in his jacket, turned, and headed for the door to take his leave. But he would be back.

_**Prince Charming comes to the rescue, but with the wrong intentions.**_

Charlie lied in her bed, covers pulled up to her chest, and eyes glued to the ceiling. She was shivering, but it had nothing to do with the cold. A thousand thoughts soared the depths of her mind. She was petrified of that tape getting out. Her mother would be so disappointed and her father—she doubted he'd ever even look at her the same way again. It was her own mistake, but it didn't lessen the panic she felt any less.

"How could I let this happen?" Charlie whimpered. She sat up and ran her hands through her hair, pulling roughly at the mahogany colored curls. Her petite body rocked back and forth. Her body acted without permission. Did she have control over nothing anymore?

Her eyes had just closed when a knock sounded on the door. They snapped open and she froze in her movements. Was it Lex? She had sent him away with her usual defense system when things got to be too much. But still, he usually came back.

"Lex, is that you?" Charlie whispered. She rose from the bed and turned on a lamp. The house was quiet and she didn't want to have to explain to her parents why he was in her room at night, especially the true version of it.

But when the door opened it wasn't Lex. Instead she met the gentle eyes of Andrew Archibald. She stayed where she was, allowing him to come to her. "Andrew, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked. Her voice was soft and curious.

"I just," Andrew shook his head, "wanted to make sure you're okay." He then looked down and took something out of his pocket. His eyes met hers once more. "And to give you this," he revealed.

Charlie looked down at it and felt as if the world stopped for a moment. Her hand closed over his, the tape in between their palms, as she made sure it was real. A shaky breath released from her lips and she looked up at him.

"How did you—Skylar had this and he—" Charlie bit her bottom lip and shook her head. Then her eyes fell in shame. "Do you—do you know what this is?" she asked.

Andrew kept one hand closed around hers and brought the other to lift her chin. Their eyes met and he leaned closer. He nodded, "I do, but no one else is going to, Charlie. I promise." His voice was truthful. His eyes were sincere.

A tear slipped down her cheek and Charlie sighed in relief. She then sort of fell onto his chest. She closed her eyes, only wanting to be held. "Thank you," Charlie whispered.

Andrew smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. "My grandmother kicked my sister out. Her and Skylar were at my dad's house since he wasn't there. I stole the tape from his jacket. I brought it back for you, Charlie," he confirmed.

Charlie nodded and continued to rest her cheek against his chest. "If anyone else would have realized what this was they could have destroyed me, Andrew," she voiced.

"Well now they can't. Just promise me you'll destroy this tape now that you have it back and never make another one again," Andrew commanded. He pulled back and held her arms, looking her straight in the eyes.

Charlie hesitated for a moment. She thought she had sensed some kind of intention in him, but then decided it was only for her wellbeing. She nodded, "I promise."

He smiled softly, stepped closer, and held her face in his hands. As she stared up at him with her big doe brown eyes the ruby ring burned even more in his pocket. It belonged on her finger and no one else's.

She pulled back some though and crossed her arms. But she didn't want to be alone. Charlie nodded, "Will—will you stay with me until Lex comes? I know he will."

Andrew's face fell some at the mention of Lex, but he quickly masked it. "Of course," he agreed. He then watched as she got back onto her bed, under the covers. He reached his hand behind his back, locked the door, and then smiled at her again. Andrew got onto the bed and lied down beside her. It was perfect.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair looked into Max's bedroom and her heart sank. Her son wasn't there. After one night of being back he was gone again. She closed the door, wishing she could just forget the disheartening discovery all together.

She sighed and a hand reached up to her forehead. The house didn't seem as warm as usual and she didn't like that at all. Upon entering her room, Blair saw her husband already asleep in the bed.

Chuck hadn't taken off his suit, but instead succumb to exhaustion in everything he wore that night. His hair was tousled onto his pillows, and he wasn't turned into the middle, but distinctively on his side and facing the wall.

Blair lowered herself onto the bed and lied down beside him. After a few moments, she moved closer. At least when he was asleep, he couldn't push her away. Her arms draped around his waist and she melted her front into the curve of his back.

"I love you, Chuck," Blair whispered kissing his cheek. She then held onto him tight once more, as if her life depended on it. Or perhaps it was as if theirs did. Then in a breathless voice she spoke once more before falling to slumber herself.

"The real you."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_**And as one Knight leaves the Kingdom**_

Lex sauntered out of the elevator and into the foyer. Charlie was putting up a wall, but he refused to let it not have a window. So he gave her some time, went home and changed, and was now back. She needed him whether she wanted to admit it or not.

Just as he was about to turn to go up the staircase, he noticed Max coming out of the living room. "Oh Max, hey," Lex greeted with a tired nod. He could tell his friend was drunk, but didn't comment on it.

Max stopped and smirked at him. He returned the nod although his body swayed quite a bit as he said, "Alexander."

Lex stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked to the staircase before back to Max. "Have you checked on Charlie? She's pretty upset, even trying to push me away again," he voiced with concern.

"She'll be fine," Max muttered, rolling his eyes. He was too drunk to care anymore and Jack was waiting. He wanted a party not a sob fest. So without thinking he started to just move past Lex and towards the elevators.

Lex turned around though and frowned, "Wait, are you going somewhere?" His eyebrows rose in question.

"Yes," Max sighed as if completely exasperated by the question. He turned around once more and gave an expression that said he had zero interest in conversation. His friend either didn't seem to care, or simply was refusing to have it.

Lex motioned upstairs and shook his head. He frowned, "Did you tell your parents or anyone where you're going? They've been worried about you lately and—"

"And someone should mind their own business," Max retorted, cutting him off. He wasn't about to be questioned by Lex of all people.

Lex stepped back some. He couldn't remember the last time Max was so damn short with him.

Max wanted out of the conversation. So he acted for himself only with what he did next. He gave a tight smirk and nodded. "Personally, if I were you, I'd be more worried about Andrew Archibald stealing the only girl I love in the entire world right out from under me."

"Even if Andrew wants her—I trust Charlie," Lex clarified. He wasn't sure why Max was saying this or what motivation he would have. It didn't make sense, but it also couldn't just be the truth.

Max scoffed, "You're Lex Sparks. It isn't in your nature to trust anyone."

"Max—" Lex started to say, but didn't get the chance to finish. His best friend interrupted him again.

Max set a hand on Lex's shoulder, but in a manner as if to make him feel small. "There's nothing wrong with finding assurance. Why not go spy on their little dinner coming up? See if it really has anything to do with mommy or if you're getting played," he suggested with a smirk.

"Has Charlie said something to you?" Lex returned. He couldn't figure another way for Max to say such things to him. It would only cause trouble in their relationship if it were true, or if Lex let himself start to believe it.

"Find out for yourself." Max then winked at Lex and stepped into the elevator. "Goodnight, Alexander, and good luck." The doors closed, but the doubt the Bass boy had instilled remained.

Lex shook his head. Max was wrong. He entered further into the foyer. There was nothing there with Charlie and Andrew. It was one-sided. Archibald was the only one who thought he had feelings. But Charlie loved him, Alexander Sparks. Never would she betray him like that.

After that thought was when he saw it. Lex's icy blue eyes zoned in on an item draped over the chair at the bottom of the staircase. Slowly he walked over and cautiously picked it up.

It wasn't just any jacket. There, staring him right in the face was the Vanderbilt Crest sewn neatly into the blazer. And only one person he knew owned one like it, Andrew Archibald. Lex looked up the staircase, lips parted, and brow furrowed. Charlie had sent him away and was now up there with Andrew.

_**Another one has just invaded it. You know you love me.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**I don't know how much I can stress this. Although the Jack/Empire story line happened it ended differently in my story and there was no finale! The finale where Chuck sleeps with Jenny NEVER happened in this story.**

A/N: Oh my goodness. It is 6:30am here. I stayed up all night to finish this so I really hope you guys enjoy it. I think it's one of my favorite chapters so far. Also there is a poll on the profile, but I would wait to vote until Part 2. However it does have spoilers. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and tell me if you want more.


	57. Come Together

**Attention All Readers!**

I have created a forum for all my FanFiction stories. So please join. If you do you will have access to asking spoiler questions and having them answered in depth! I also have a section for one-shots as well where you can make suggestions/requests and I will try to fulfill them when I have time. There is more information below. Please do join though so we can get this forum up and running! You can go to the link here, just remove the spaces in between, or it is available on my FanFiction profile! Thanks so much!

Link (Remove Spaces or use Hyperlink on my Profile):

http : / / z15 . invisionfree . com / SimplyShelbySJL / index . php ? act = idx

XOXO,

Shelby

More Information:

**Breakfast at the Basses:** Story Discussion, Spoilers, Character Discussion, Casting News, Reader Suggestions, and Couple/Pairings Discussion.

**La Belle et La Bête:** Story Discussion, Spoilers, and Character Discussion.

**The Royal Affair:** Story Discussion, Spoilers, Character Discussion, and Relation to "The Tudors".

**The Other Man:** Story Discussion.

**A Little Taste of Heaven:** Face the Music, Possessive Beings, The Bass Ultimatum, Ancient Greece Chair Story.

**Crueler Intentions:** Story Discussion.

**The Most Dangerous Game:** Story Discussion.

**Lost and Found:** Story Discussion.

**Save Me:** Story Discussion.

**Chuck and Blair One-Shots:** Discussion for Stories and One-Shot Suggestions/Requests.

**Other FanFiction:** Suggestions.


	58. Bass Instinct: Part 2

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **Bass Instinct: Part 2**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied red lip-gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby Charlotte Bass, now take off the make-up." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No".

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long. I have been very busy. I do hope whoever is still reading this story enjoys it though.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Uncle Jack," Max called as he entered his penthouse suite at the Empire. He looked around the sitting room and instantly smirked. There were a little under a dozen sleeping women that had seemed to pass out where they partied the night before. If only he could have been there instead of at home with his _loving_ parents.

He chuckled and looked back up. "Well it appears you may have had a wild night and are in no condition for a Max Bass morning meeting."

"Please, you know I have time for you whenever," Jack replied. He came out of the bedroom and stood in the doorway, buttoning up his shirt. Then he held up his hand and signaled for his nephew to follow. "Let's go where we can talk."

Max nodded and followed him into the bedroom. He leaned against the wall as Jack reclined back comfortably on the bed and smiled.

"It's nice to see you've made yourself at home," Max jested. He was glad though. At least someone who appreciated their lifestyle could enjoy the perks the penthouse provided.

"All thanks to you. Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about? Some progress in our little plan perhaps?" Jack asked, eyebrows rising. He seemed excited, but also serious in that he did want to know.

The younger man nodded and sat down in an armchair across the bed. Max smirked, "I wanted to personally invite you to the Young Entrepreneurs Club Presidential Election Ceremony. I couldn't have gotten there without you."

Jack put a hand to his chest. "Oh nephew, I'm truly touched," he chuckled. He sat up and shook his head with a rather mischievous looking grin.

"Honestly though, I can't wait." It was true too. After all, that was where he planned to fully reveal himself. He could just see the look on his real nephew's face already, that and the one of his gorgeous wife's. Chuck and Blair wouldn't know what hit them until it was too late.

Jack stood up and walked to the dresser. He poured two glasses of Scotch, handed one to Max, and downed the other in one gulp. He cleared his throat. "Now, I suspect that you'll be giving some sort of speech when you win?" he asked.

"If I win," Max returned. He finished his drink as well and leaned back in his chair.

Jack laughed, "Please. You will win. You're smart and perfect for this. After all, how many other candidates own their own hotel?" He motioned around the room as if genuinely amazed with all Max had _accomplished._

Max smiled to himself, feeling pride in the pit of his stomach. Jack made him feel that way. It was okay for him to be bad because he was good at the same time. It was a hell of a lot easier than living up to his father's expectations.

"So about your speech, what are you thinking of saying?" Jack continued. He sat down on the end of the bed and looked to the younger man more critically again.

"Well," Max shrugged, "I'll have something written up. I want to mention the Empire, maybe my sister since she helped with my campaign." He paused and slowly glanced up at Jack. "There's also someone I want to thank."

Jack smirked, "Is there now? Do I know him?" He was joking of course. His great nephew had eaten out of the palm of his hand.

"I'm serious, Uncle Jack. You accept me for me. My father couldn't understand that. You did," Max told him, speaking sincerely. His doe brown eyes were those of his mother's along with his lips, which formed a polite smile.

Jack froze for a moment, just staring at him. Then he got up, still acting a bit off, and nodded as he turned away from Max. "Very well then," he replied.

"Did I say something wrong?" Max asked, furrowing his brow. The last thing he wanted was to turn Jack against him too. The rest of the world already pretty much saw him as a mess.

"No," Jack looked down, "You just look a lot like your mother, kid." He then turned around and masked a classic Bass smirk. "Forget it though. I already have." And just like that, the normal Jack Bass attitude returned.

_**To catch the big fishes in the sea you need bait. And it looks like Uncle Jack has decided to use Bass…Max Bass that is.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Lex sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked to his clock to see what time it was—about noon. With a sigh, he got up from the bed and stumbled around. He remembered last night and everything that happened. Charlie sent him away after their sex tape was stolen, but he came back only to find Andrew Archibald in her locked bedroom. With Max's words fresh in his mind, he bailed without even trying to knock. She obviously didn't want him there. The thought caused an angered annoyance to start to rise in him again.

"Why would she want to be with me? I'm only her fucking boyfriend," Lex cursed under his breath. He then walked out of the bedroom area of his suite, headed for the phone to order some room service, when a voice stopped him.

"So I guess you're finally starting to listen when I tell you to do something," Charlie voiced from the couch. Their eyes met and she rose from her seat, lips slightly pursed. She knew she sent him away, but he was supposed to know her better than that. He always came back. Until the one night she needed him—well, he didn't.

Lex stopped in his movements and stared at her for a few moments. He didn't make a move to pull her into his arms or even attempt a smile. Instead he stood where he was and shrugged. "Not entirely. See I showed up to comfort you, but it seems someone else already was," he returned.

She frowned in confusion for a moment, not understanding. Then she realized he must have known Andrew was there, but so what? Andrew and her were friends. He only came to bring her the sex tape. She only wanted him to wait with her until Lex came, but he never did.

"What's wrong, Charlie? Did I find out something you didn't want me to know?" Lex asked, almost sounding as if interrogating her. He took a few steps and then stared down at her with icy blue eyes.

Charlie paused for a moment. It was strange. Lex hadn't spoken to her like that in a long time. It was almost foreign and she didn't like it. She shook her head. "No actually. I was waiting with Andrew for you to show up. He got back our sex tape. But then again you weren't all that concerned to begin with," she retaliated.

His lips thinned and eyes narrowed. Then he put a hand to his chest and leaned closer. "I was concerned. And I thought we were going to plot to get it back, together. Why the hell did Andrew get involved? It's _our_ business, not his," Lex seethed. He couldn't help how irrational he was being. The jealousy and possessiveness in him had taken almost complete control.

Charlie scoffed, "Our business? Really now? Try our one big, fucking mistake! He saved both of us by getting back that tape! This isn't one of our game's, Lex! This was our reputation!" She was yelling before she even realized it. Her eyes had widened and her voice sounded with disbelief.

"Our reputation?" Lex laughed bitterly and shook his head. "Just say it, Charlie. Tell the damn truth. You weren't worried about _our reputation_. You were worried about yourself. You were worried about people seeing that you're with someone like me! I mean what the hell would you do if daddy found out his little princess was fucking Lex Sparks?" His arms flailed in the air as he screamed.

"Are you crazy?" Charlie shouted. She then pushed him in the chest as if trying to knock some sense into him. "I'm your girlfriend! The whole Upper East Side knows I love you! But I'm sorry if I don't want people seeing us having sex! And now that you brought up my father, you shouldn't either! You know he would kill both of us!"

"No, I know he'd finally have a reason to get rid of me! And you know, if I were you, I'd make sure Andrew doesn't have a copy of that tape because if he does, then I'm sure he'll use it to his advantage!" Lex then stormed over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink in haste.

Charlie stomped right after him though and watched him suck down a glass of Scotch. "It isn't like that with Andrew! If this is what that's about, then get over it! You don't have any reason to be jealous. We're just friends," she told him.

Lex rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure that's all he wants, Charlie." He slammed down his glass and turned towards her. His hands gripped her shoulders and his hot breath hit her neck as his lips came close to his ear. "Don't be so damn naïve, Bass. When was the last time any guy wanted to be just friends with you?" he rasped.

She closed her eyes for a moment and then pushed him hard in the chest. He stumbled back, not expecting it. Her dark brown eyes looked on him with vexation. "Do I even need to ask what the hell that's supposed to mean?" Charlie spat.

He stared at her for a few moments and then shook his head. "You know what it means. The guys at school, Asher, and Andrew—they all want one thing from you," Lex declared, no longer yelling, but speaking loudly.

"You did not just compare Asher and Andrew." She shook her head. "But you're wrong. Andrew doesn't want to just fuck me, Lex. He wants more than that—"

"Oh I'm sure he does," Lex scoffed.

"I meant friendship!" Charlie shouted. She then moved close to him and spoke with a passionate gaze. "His parents are in the middle of a bad divorce. His whole world is crashing down around him. I'm just trying to help, be there for him. If anyone would understand that I would have thought it'd be you," she reminded him.

"I do. That's why I'm—I'm worri—That's why I'm not happy about it. I know what's it's like when you're there for someone, Charlie. You take care of them. You make them feel special and safe. And trust me it makes them want more than friendship," Lex told her, putting a hand to his chest. He was speaking for himself obviously, hoping she'd understand better.

Her features softened for a moment, but then she shook her head. "You've always wanted more than friendship. It's different with us. It always has been and it always will be. I promise I'm just being his friend," Charlie swore. She took his hands in hers and her eyes pleaded for him to believe her.

Lex looked down at their hands and back to her eyes. He spoke solemnly. "And how long is that going to last?" he asked.

"I can't deal with you when you're like this," Charlie sighed, pulling away from him. She then started to walk to the door, but stopped halfway and turned around. "You have to know you mean more to me than anyone ever could."

He stared at her in silence for a few moments. Then he crossed his arms and shook his head. "If that's true then call him and tell him you can't make dinner tonight. Stay here with me," Lex told her, keeping a serious face as he gave the ultimatum.

"The dinner is for him and his mother. I'm just going along so things aren't awkward," Charlie returned, trying to make him understand.

"I don't care," Lex retorted. He then took a few steps forward and stopped in front of her. "Look I can't stop you from doing what you're going to, but I just want you to know that if you go tonight, I don't want you coming here afterwards."

She scoffed, "Good. I didn't plan on it." Then Charlie shook her head and turned on her heel, heading straight for the door. "Have fun sitting here alone tonight!" she called over her shoulder before leaving. The door slammed shut behind her.

Lex stood still for a moment. His fists clenched at his sides and he closed his eyes, trying to control himself. It had been so long since he'd let his anger take over him. He didn't want it to happen again. But it was.

"Ahh!" Lex snapped. His eyes opened as he screamed and his hand flew forward. He knocked an empty bottle of Scotch clear across the room, watching it hit the wall. Then he walked over to the phone and yanked it up. It rang once before the front desk answered. He didn't give them a chance to speak.

"This is Lex Sparks in Suite 1812. Tell the garage to have my car brought out tonight. I have somewhere important to be," Lex barked. Then he slammed the phone down on the receiver and turned around. Max was right. He needed to spy on Charlie and Andrew's little dinner. And then he'd know if he had something to worry about or not. But until then, he'd just be angry.

_**Spotted: Lex Sparks finding jealousy may be an even bigger bitch than his girlfriend.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck watched as Ephram picked up a toy from the floor and threw it across the room. He giggled, clapped his hands, and then jumped up and down. Despite his rather sullen mood, Chuck had to smile a little. He reached out a hand and touched Ephram's back.

"Dada," Ephram said, turning to look at his father. He stumbled over and fell into Chuck's lap. He hugged his father as far as his little arms could stretch.

"Son," Chuck returned. He kissed the top of Ephram's head and rubbed his back. Then he closed his eyes and sighed, "Oh daddy loves you so much. My little miracle."

"Our little miracle."

Chuck and Ephram both looked up to see Blair standing in the doorway of his nursery. She smirked at both of them and came over to the rug, sitting down across from the father-son-duo.

"What do you have for us, mommy?" Chuck asked. He looked down at the sippy cup and crystal glass she held in her hands.

"Well apple juice for Ephram and a small, modest glass of Scotch for Chuck," Blair told them. She turned to each, handed them their drinks, pecked Chuck on the lips, and kissed her son's head. He grabbed onto her collar though and pulled her down, kissing her lips too.

"Mama luv," Ephram told her.

She stroked back some of his hair and smiled. "Mommy loves you too, baby," she replied. She sat up and watched her son and husband.

Chuck held out his drink to Ephram. First the baby looked at it confused. Then he giggled and clinked his sippy cup with his father's.

"To you," Chuck teased.

Ephram only drank with a satisfied grin in response. When he was finished, he put the cup down and grabbed his father's tie, fingering it. He followed the paisley pattern with his eyes and hummed.

"So you brought me Scotch at lunchtime. What's the occasion?" Chuck finally asked, clearing his throat. To him his heart attack felt like a lifetime ago, especially with all that had happened with Max. But to his wife, he knew she thought about it every day. He felt guilty about that too. She had enough to worry about already. They both did.

She shrugged her shoulders and sighed, moving closer to him. "I just thought you deserved it. I know you've been stressed about Max, even though you shouldn't be. That's the only glass you get today though," Blair informed him with a definite nod.

He chuckled, "Well thank—" Chuck's voice cut off and he started to cough. At first he didn't realize why he suddenly couldn't breathe, but then looked down.

"Ephram, you're choking your father," Blair said urgently. She quickly grabbed the baby and pulled him away. When Ephram kept his grip on the tie, she moved him back.

"Baby, let go." She reached and yanked it from his hands.

Chuck touched his neck and tried to get his breathing back to normal. He shook his head.

"Great, now my youngest son wants to be rid of me too," he rasped.

"Chuck, don't say that. He didn't know what he was doing, right Ephram?" Blair asked. She looked down at her baby with a stern, but still partly amused expression.

Ephram smiled at his mother and turned, leaning forward for his father's tie again. "Fun, dada! Fun!" he demanded.

Chuck looked to Blair with raised eyebrows. She only laughed nervously and put Ephram over by some of his toys. Then she scooted into her husband's lap and kissed his lips.

"I love you, Chuck Bass," she told him. She nuzzled her nose against his and wrapped her arms up around his neck. "Do you love me?"

He laughed breathlessly, "You know I do." He pulled back just enough so that he could bring his hand to her cheek to caress it. "You're still as beautiful as you were the day I first saw you. No, you're even more beautiful."

Blair closed her eyes and concentrated on his soft touch. She then opened them again and met his dark brown. "You better not ever tell that to any other woman, Bass."

"Only our daughter, but with very different context," Chuck promised with an amused grin.

For her to even mention that he'd want to be with any other woman than her was insane. Chuck Bass didn't do relationships until he met Blair Waldorf and if she wasn't with him the word simply didn't exist.

Her eyes fell from his for a moment and she bit her bottom lip. "Chuck, I was thinking. Well when you're sure Max is fine, which I hope is soon, maybe you and I could—"

"Could what?" Chuck asked. He reached his hand under her chin and tipped it upwards so that she was looking into his eyes again. He smiled softly, telling her without words that no matter what she said, he wasn't going to be angry about it.

"That we could take the kids and get away—" Blair started to explain, but her voice was cut off with the sound of a cell phone.

"Just a minute, baby," Chuck sighed. He hadn't comprehended the first half of the sentence before either, but just the ring of his cell phone. He took it from his pocket, frowning when he didn't recognize the number, but answered.

"Chuck Bass speaking. Who's calling?"

"Mr. Bass, this is Christian Chadwick of the Young Entrepreneurs Club. Now I'm sure you're well aware you son is running for president of our club?" the boy on the other end inquired.

"Umm yes, of course. What do you need?" Chuck responded. He looked to Blair who mouthed words to ask who it was, but only shook his head.

Then he stood and walked away from her some, lowering his voice. "Everything is alright with Max, isn't it?"

Christian chuckled. "Very alright, sir. See he doesn't know it yet and I ask you not to spoil the surprise, but at our upcoming gala he will be named president. I and the other boys thought we should tell you though since we're sure, being the successful business man you are, that you'll want to have something planned for him in matters of congratulations," he explained.

Chuck stopped and thought about the idea for a moment. Perhaps Max was getting back on track. And maybe this was a way for him to fix things with his son.

He smiled, "Thank you for telling me, Christian."

"It was my pleasure, sir. I must say that Max was going on about how he would have someone to thank if he won. We could only assume it would be you," the younger man furthered.

Chuck's grin grew even more. "Thank you again," he said. Then he hung up the phone, put it in his pocket, and turned around to look at Blair.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked with a questioning, but glad looking expression. It was about time her husband stopped being so miserable.

"I'm happy because you're right, Blair Bass," Chuck simply answered. And she was. He had been worried about Max, but things seemed to be looking up. His son obviously wanted to mend their fight, but on his own terms and Chuck could respect that. In fact he welcomed it.

Blair laughed and stood. "Well of course. Hopefully it hasn't taken you this long to figure that out though," she replied. She wove her hands around his waist and pulled him close, kissing him on the lips.

_**Contrary to what Chuck now believes, it seems mother doesn't know best. Sorry B, but Uncle Jack has the upper hand on this Upper East Side drama.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Andrea looked out the window of the cab as it came to a stop along the curb. She sighed, seeing she had arrived back at her grandmother's house. It was starting to become a habit that she didn't retire there at night, but at least she had a place to go if she needed to.

"Alright lady, that will be forty bucks," the cab driver told her, still sounding unhappy about how far he had to drive.

"Okay," Andrea replied. She looked down in her purse and searched around for some money. Usually her father gave her an allowance, but since she wasn't at home—well Anne and William were much more tight with their money. Finally, she found a fifty and took it out, handing it to him.

"Thank you," she told the man. She climbed out of the cab and walked up the steps of her grandmother's townhouse. She knocked on the door first and then rang the doorbell.

It took a few moments, but eventually the door opened. Anne gave her a funny look though and didn't immediately welcome her in. Instead she stood in front of the door as if she was refusing to let Andrea inside.

"I'm home," Andrea announced. She then laughed. "Are you going to let me in or make me stand out here in the cold?" When her grandmother still didn't say anything she frowned.

"Is there something you need to tell me, grandma?" she asked.

Anne shook her head and sighed, "I'm sorry Andrea, but you disobeyed I and your great grandfather. You're no longer welcome to stay here since you can't behave. I won't go through this again like I did with your father. I'm too old."

"Wait," Andrea scoffed and put a hand to her chest, "Are you trying to tell me you're kicking me out? Cause if you are then don't sugar coat it. Just tell me."

"Kicking you out is a harsh use of words. I'm just suggesting you go back home. And don't use that tone with me, young lady," Anne said calmly, but still appeared rather tense.

"I can't go back home. I don't have anywhere else to go. Let me talk to William and I'll convince him to let me stay," Andrea pleaded. She tried to move past her grandmother, but Anne stood surprisingly strong.

"He is too busy for this right now. I'm sorry. You need to go home, whether that is with your father…or you mother, I suppose. Either way, you are not my responsibility," Anne stated, nodding her head.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Well at least now I don't have to be surprised that everyone in this family is messed up," she muttered. She then tried to push on the door. "I will be getting my stuff though. It doesn't exactly belong to you."

"Do not push me, young lady. And I already have your stuff waiting in my building's lobby next door. Don't worry. The doorman agreed to watch it," Anne informed her.

"Well I'm glad you were so thoughtful," Andrea snapped, her voice shrill with sarcasm. She turned on her heel without saying goodbye and hurried down the stairs, but stopped at the bottom.

"You know, no wonder my father moved out at such a young age—oh wait, no you just didn't provide him with a home!" she shouted.

Anne's eyes widened and she quickly closed the door, afraid the neighbors would hear.

Andrea only rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath. She fell to a seated position on the curb and ran a hand through her hair. "Well this is just great. What the hell am I supposed to do?" she muttered.

She shook her head. "I can't go home. I can't stay here," Andrea continued.

"I can't—" Her voice cut short when her cell phone started to buzz in her pocket. She looked down, took it out, and sighed with relief. She answered.

"Sarah, thank God. You calling just gave me an idea. Can you come and get me?" Andrea asked, standing back up.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"If you do I don't want you coming over afterwards," Charlie mocked in anger as she snatched the sex tape from under her bed. She had saved it to destroy with Lex, together, but that wasn't going to happen now since he was too busy accusing her of having something with Andrew.

She put it down on her floor and looked around. Grabbing the paperweight from her desk she smashed it onto the tape.

"It's not like you've never given me any chance not to trust you!"

She smashed it again.

"Or that you love me unconditionally!"

She smashed it again.

"Or that you took me right back after I abandoned you in Europe and didn't even call when your father had a heart attack!"

She smashed it again.

Charlie threw the paperweight away from her and screamed in anger, letting it all out. When she was finished she tried to control her breathing and looked down at the destroyed tape. She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped her carpet.

"Get it together, Charlie. You're the daughter of Blair Bass. Your role model is Vivien Leigh. She was graceful and beautiful and…"

Her eyes opened again and she scoffed. "Screw it! I'd rather be Scarlett!" She then picked up the nearest thing she could find and threw it against her wall. It smashed into a bunch of tiny pieces, Dorota would not be happy about later, and scattered to the floor.

"Well someone just had her dramatic movie moment," Andrea laughed from the doorway.

Charlie turned around to see both her and Sarah. She gave them a classic displeased Bass look and crossed her arms. "I'm glad my frustration has provided you both with amusement."

"Much amusement actually," Sarah returned. She came into the room and set down a suitcase on Charlie's bed before plopping down on it herself.

"You're supposed to ask someone before coming to sleepover—or rather you're supposed to be invited, Humphrey," Charlie teased. Her mood leveled out now, forgetting about her boy drama and focusing on her girls.

"She isn't sleeping over actually. I am," Andrea informed her as she brought in her other suitcase. She stopped in front of Charlie and sighed. "My grandmother kicked me out."

Charlie pouted for a few moments, but then shrugged with a smile. "Oh well. It's her loss. I now have my best friend as my bed buddy," she said with a perky tone.

"You bet," Andrea returned with her own smile. She pointed to the bed and shook her head. "But we're changing your sheets before we go to sleep tonight. I'm not resting my head where Lex might have rested something else."

"Making innuendos like a Bass already. I need to come over more," Sarah joked.

Charlie crossed her arms. "Please, your Humphrey blood couldn't handle it. No offense of course," she teased.

Sarah sighed, "Well then I guess it's a good thing I don't mind going home to Dan and Serena. As for you though, A—well what are you going to do after tonight?" Her eyebrows rose in question.

Andrea bit her bottom lip and shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea. I guess maybe I could get Skylar to let me stay with him. His parents are pretty chill—"

"Nonsense. I will not have you sleeping in Brooklyn with Skylar and his hippie parents. Plus, then he might actually think he's going to get some from you and we can't have that. No, you'll stay here. It's about time we practice being roommates anyways for when we go away to college," Charlie stated simply. She didn't ever think before she made a decision because it was a foreign concept that things didn't go her way.

"Well it's settled then," Sarah laughed.

"Um not quite. What about Max? I don't exactly think he wants his ex-girlfriend here. And not to mention your dad is my dad's best friend—" Andrea started to take on a nervous tone, thinking the situation wasn't going to work.

Charlie put a finger to her lips though and the Archibald girl silenced. "I will take care of Max if he gives you a hard time. And my mother will take care of my father no problem. Her hate for your mother outweighs the bond between the bromance Charles and Nathaniel share," she explained.

Andrea looked at Charlie and then to Sarah.

Sarah nodded, "She's right. There's nothing stronger than the fury behind Blair Waldorf-Bass's hate." All three girls then laughed and Andrea hugged Charlie.

Charlie pulled back and took her by the arm. "Well come on, new roommate. We need to make you some room in the closet," she grinned.

"Please, I'll just borrow your clothes. They're way better than mine," Andrea returned.

"Well, I am Charlie Bass."

_**The Fab Four may be over, but it looks like the Three Musketeers just made a comeback.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Look, I'm not here to cause another scene. I promise you that I only want to see my son. Can you please just ring his room or something?" Chuck asked, pleading with the man at the Empire's front desk. He had tried to just go up, despite not wanting to return to _that_ penthouse, but had been stopped by security—the same security he used to be in charge of.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bass. I really am. But your son does not want to see you. I have been given strict instructions from the phone in that room not to allow your or Mrs. Bass past this very front desk," the manager replied.

Chuck looked around and bit his tongue. H took a deep breath and braced himself as he took out his wallet. "How about I give you this and you let me—"

"Dad?" Max asked, just coming out of the elevator. He frowned in confusion at the sight of his father. Really, the last person he expected to see or really wanted to see was his father. Though Max had put on the charade of coming home—well, he hadn't really. And things hadn't been the same between them since Max punched him.

"Max," Chuck breathed as he turned around. He looked relieved and quickly came over to his son. A smile came to his lips. "I'm so glad I caught you."

"Why exactly did you have to catch me? I come home at night. During the day I'm allowed to be wherever I want," Max retorted, skipping all pleasantries.

Chuck's face fell at first, but then he hid it. He nodded and cleared his throat. "I know that. I wasn't looking for you so that I could drag you home or anything. I just wanted to give you this and congratulate you," he explained. He held up the gift bag and attempted to hand it to Max.

His son only stared at it though and then shook his head. "What do you need to congratulate me for? Having a good right hook perhaps?" A cruel smirk flashed on his lips. He hadn't even meant to say it really, but it just slipped out. He was like Dr. Jekyll one moment and Mr. Hyde the next.

Chuck's hand fell and he looked down. "I'm sorry about that night. I only wanted to give you this gift since you seem so determined on becoming president of the Young Entrepreneurs Club. And well, when you set your mind to something you've always been able to do it," he sighed and met Max's eyes again.

"You don't have to take it if you don't want to though."

Max stared at his father and suddenly felt something he didn't understand, or at least didn't want to admit he was feeling. He reached out and took the gift. "Who am I to reject a present? It isn't in my nature," he mumbled.

Chuck smiled, "Well then open it. I think you'll like it. I had to make a few phone calls, but luckily I know the right people."

"You always do," Max sighed. He pulled out the tissue paper and reached down into the bag. He retrieved the item and looked it over. His eyes widened. "Wow. Dad, this is the original Nirvana album and it's signed by Kurt Cobain," he stated breathlessly.

"Well it's nice to know all those years of bearing your music allowed me to do something right," Chuck returned with a laugh. He patted Max on the shoulder. "I can't wait to see you accept your award, son."

Max looked at his father's hand on his shoulder and backed up some. He put the album back in the gift bag and nodded. "Well thank you, father," he said formally.

Chuck put his hands in his pockets. "Perhaps we could listen to it in my limo or go to lunch or something? I have time—" he started to offer.

Out of the corner of his eye though Max saw Jack coming out of the elevator. He knew his father didn't like his uncle, though he didn't know why. But he trusted Jack and he wasn't about to have the one person who understood and accepted him taken away.

"Well I don't have time. I'm busy now that I own a hotel. So I'll be seeing you," Max interrupted, looking at Chuck with a rather hard, business-like expression.

"Oh okay," Chuck agreed, though he sounded almost devastated. "Well I'll see you when you get home tonight then." He waited for Max to say goodbye.

"Yeah, whatever," Max mumbled and motioned him away.

"Bye," Chuck finalized. He then turned and left without another look back. Still he had hope though that things were getting better and Max just needed a bit more time.

_**Poor Chuck, he can't see that his son just doesn't want to see him.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Well Ephram, that was by far the worst diaper damage you have ever done," Blair exclaimed as she carried her son down the hallway. She kissed him on the head. "Mommy still loves you though."

Ephram smiled up at her, scrunching his nose. "Mama, can webo doda park?" he asked, mumbling some. He had gotten that from Chuck since according to Eleanor when Blair spoke, she spoke clearly.

Blair laughed, taking a moment to understand him. She had kind of learned his language being with him almost every second of every day. She shook her head. "I'm sorry baby, but we can't go to the park right now. Maybe we can tomorrow though. Alright?" she offered.

He didn't reply, but sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"So dramatic," Blair said to herself, shaking he head with a grin. She was just about to proceed to his nursery when she heard giggling. She stopped and realized it was coming from Charlie's room.

"Charlie," Blair called out. She knocked on her door, but when no one answered she pushed it open. She saw both Charlie and Andrea, standing in front of her mirror. Andrea was in her pajamas, but her daughter looked dressed to go out.

"Sissy!" Ephram cheered. His little face lit up at the sight of Charlie. "Sissy! Sissy! Sissy!" he carried on.

"Yes, I see you," Charlie laughed as she walked over to him. She took the baby from her mother and let him peck her on the lips. "Your kisses are always so wet."

"Yep! Yep!" Ephram agreed with great enthusiasm. She hugged his little arms around her neck as tight as he could and looked around the room curiously.

Blair walked over to Andrea and noted her bags on the bed. "What do we have here?" she asked, looking between the two girls. Then she lifted a yellow dress on a hanger. "Well with the exception to this adorable outfit I would so wear if I could fit into it."

Andrea laughed, "Please Mrs. Bass, you're probably my size. The only difference is you have nice curves where as I'm a stick."

"Well I'd tell you just try childbirth, but that would not be wise. So don't," Blair returned with a giggle of her own. She then put her hands on her hips. "But seriously, what's going on? This looks like more than an overnight bag."

"That's because Andrea is going to be my new roommate, mommy," Charlie mused. She pouted her lips and used her doe brown eyes. Ephram saw this and quickly copied her movements.

Blair looked from them to Andrea. She smiled and put her arm around the Archibald girl. "You know you're welcome to stay here always. I just hope Nate won't be upset with me," she told her.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Bass. I was staying at my grandmother's house, but she kicked me out," Andrea explained, feeling bad. She was angry with her father, but Blair and Chuck were obviously two of his best friends. It was an awkward place to put them.

Charlie walked over to them and handed Ephram back to Blair. "That's because your grandmother is a robot. One that William plugs in and charges every night," she remarked with a bitchy smirk.

"Charlotte, respect your elders," Blair scolded.

"Yah…Carott," Ephram added. He then shook his head in a sassy way and made a face.

Andrea laughed, "Okay, I'm not sure what's more funny. Either that little move he just did or the fact that he called you Carrot."

Ephram frowned when Blair and Charlie joined Andrea in laughter. He bit his bottom lip for a few moments and then his little hand flew out, pointing at Andrea. "Bitch!" he shouted.

Charlie smacked a hand to her mouth, but still giggled. "Oh my God," she whispered.

Blair's eyes widened and she turned Ephram's face towards her by his cheeks. "That is a no—no, Ephram. You do not call Andrea that," she disciplined.

"It's fine, Mrs. Bass. He probably learned it from Max," Andrea sighed and sat down on the end of the bed. She crossed her arms and tried to act normal though she felt uncomfortable. She was just letting it sink in that she was going to be living with _him_, her ex-boyfriend, who would probably have other girls there all the time.

Blair and Charlie shared a knowing look.

Then Blair cleared her throat with a smile. "Well, I'll just leave you two girls alone. I'm sure you have a lot to do. And Andrea, I know Charlie has dinner with your brother, but Dorota will have ours ready at seven. You can eat with us or anywhere you want," she told her.

"Thanks, Mrs. Bass," Andrea replied.

"Yeah, thanks mom," Charlie added.

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse us," she looked to her son, "Ephram and I have to go put on mommy's makeup so when daddy gets home he can see the consequences of teaching his children such naughty language."

Ephram only giggled in response as they left the room.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Mr. Humphrey, a Mister Alexander Sparks is here to see you," the maid announced as she entered the living room.

Dan sighed, "Consuelo, I told you that you don't have to do that for me. Only Serena likes for people to be announced when they're entering our home. As for whom you announced though you must be mistaken—" He fell silent as he stood and turned to actually see Lex Sparks there, in his house.

Lex smirked, "Still trying to hold out as the poor outsider, eh Brooklyn?"

"You know believe it or not I think I got more respect from your mother," Dan returned. He shook his head. "But that aside, what exactly are you doing here? I know thankfully you're dating Chuck's daughter so I don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah, lucky for you blonde's aren't my type. But I'm actually here to see your son. His room is down the hall, right?" Lex asked, though he just started towards that way without waiting for an answer.

Dan hurried over to walk in front of him. "Yes, it is. I will take you to see Riley, my son, who you never come to see really. Why do you need to see him now?" he inquired.

"Relax. I'm not here to rein terror or anything like that. I do speak with him from time to time, believe it or not. Some would even say we're friends," Lex returned, still sounding amused.

"Well in that case then…" Dan stopped at Riley's door, knocked, and opened it. Immediately they both heard the low and familiar sound of music from his room. He was always listening or playing something.

"Riley, Alexander Sparks is here to see you," his father told him.

Riley looked up from his computer and turned down the volume. "He is? He never comes to see me," he noted.

"That's what I said," Dan agreed, nodding his head.

Lex rolled his eyes and came into the room. "If this is how Humphrey men act no wonder you two don't have many friends. How he," he pointed to Dan, "Ever bagged someone as hot as your mom though I'll never know."

"Hey, I was actually a very cool guy back in high school. Plus, I had that whole the new and different guy thing going on," Dan exclaimed. He leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his hair, jokingly posing.

Lex motioned to him. "Is he going to stay and watch the entire time or…?"

"Dad, a little privacy please? I promise if we happen to start a rave and charge for admission I'll give you a cut of the profits," Riley jested.

"Oh come on. What are you guys going to do? Sit here and listen to music? That's good. I like this music. I actually used to dance to music like this when I was younger. Your mother and I would move like this," Dan told them and started to perform.

Lex laughed and Riley smacked a hand over his face. He switched off the music. "Okay that was enough," he sighed.

"What?" Dan asked with a smile. "I thought I looked pretty good. Don't you think I looked pretty good, Lex?" He turned to the other boy.

Lex only looked to Riley. "Does he have an off button?" he asked.

Riley shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. Us Humphrey men have a tendency to run our mouths when we shouldn't. Like this one time in sixth grade when I got called to explain something and I ended up taking the whole class period—"

"Yeah, this running your mouth thing—do you want me to alert you when you're doing it or what?" Lex interrupted.

"Alright. Well I can see I'm not wanted here and clearly am putting some tension in the atmosphere so I'm going to beat it," Dan sighed as he walked to the door. Once he got there he looked back at them. "Oh but Riley, if you could go out tonight that would be great. Your mother and I would like to have the house to ourselves."

"Ewe. Leave now. It's like my trip to summer camp where you two chaperoned on the bus all over again," Riley muttered. He shook himself as to try and get rid of the mental image.

Dan only laughed and shut the door.

Lex turned to Riley. "Well as fun as that was, I was wondering if we could talk. See, I need your help with something," he told him.

"Yeah, I guessed that. I mean no offense dude, but we're not really friends. I've noticed you're kind of the loner type, only tag along when Max is around. And hey," he put up his hands, "That's fine. That's cool. I'm a nice guy and everything, but I understood in third grade when you pushed my face into the mud for saying hi."

"I pushed a lot of kids into the mud," Lex returned.

"And here I thought we at least had that special memory," Riley sighed.

"Yeah, you're really weird, but anyways," Lex stood and walked over to him, "I do need you at the moment. See Charlie left her coat in my car and she needs it, but she's with Andrew and I forgot where they're going. I have to drop it off, but now she's not answering her phone and—"

"And you need me to tell you where they are," Riley finished.

"Exactly," Lex nodded and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

Riley grabbed it though and made a face. "Okay dude, let's not relive your violent days. Please. I don't think my dad and me could take you. It might be two against one, but you know you have those icy blue eyes and the name of the super villain in Superman so the odds are against us according to almost every respectable comic book."

Lex rolled his eyes and laughed. "Could you just tell me where they are?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes, I could do that," Riley nodded. He turned back to his computer and pulled up his facebook. He found him and Andrew's message from that day, read, and turned to Lex. "They went to the Four Seasons. You know where that is right?"

"Yeah," Lex replied and patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks, man. You know we should hang out sometime." He then started out the door.

"Really?" Riley asked, turning around in his seat.

"No, not really!" Lex called back.

Riley put a hand to his chest. "Ouch! That hurts! I'm wounded!" he yelled.

Lex only laughed, "Later!" Then he vanished into the hallway.

"He'll be back," Riley said to himself and nodded. After a few moments of silence though he stood up and sighed. "Hey dad, you want to play solitaire?"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Thanks," Charlie said as Andrew opened the door for her. She crossed her arms as she stepped out onto the sidewalk. His mother had bailed so they just had dinner together and then he offered to walk her home. She felt bad though since she knew she hadn't been the best of company. She kept thinking about her fight with Lex, and then she sort of told Andrew about it. Surprisingly he was much better of a listener than she thought he would have been.

"No problem," Andrew replied. He then came up beside her and took off his coat, hanging it on her shoulders. "Better?" he asked with a gorgeous and classic Archibald grin.

She laughed and nodded, "Yes, thank you." The smile was soon gone from her lips and she stared forward into the night.

"I'm sorry about you and Lex. If I had known he'd get all defensive about this dinner with my mom then—well, no I still would have asked you," Andrew said, chuckling at the end.

Charlie rolled her eyes, but the smile returned to her lips. She then looked to him and shook her head. "It's okay. It's not your fault," she replied. There was still a solemn sound to her voice and she hoped he wouldn't hear it.

"Well," Andrew stopped and put his hands on her shoulders, "Something doesn't sound okay. Sure you don't want to talk about it some more? Or perhaps something else that's bothering you?" His eyes looked to her with genuine question.

She first glanced at his hands on her shoulders, then the closeness between them, and lastly up into his blue eyes. "How about instead we talk about you. I'm sorry your mom didn't show. I must seem so selfish about my silly little boyfriend drama when you have actual stuff going on," Charlie told him.

"No not at all. You're not selfish Charlie," he smirked, "Well not with me at least. You've been a really good friend to me these past couple of weeks. I guess I should have known with how you've always been to my sister, but—"

"But up until now you thought I was a self-absorbed bitch?" Charlie finished. Her left eyebrow quirked in question and she wore a strange sort of grin.

He laughed and pointed his finger at her. "I was not going to say that. I mean in the past you have been…Charlie Bass, but that doesn't mean I still don't see you for what you are," Andrew explained.

She took a step closer to him and put her hand on her hip. "What exactly is that, Andrew?" Charlie asked. She was still playing with him, but it was about to get more serious.

"Well you're smart, sweet, and strong," Andrew told her. His blue eyes were serious and his expression soft, vulnerable almost.

"The three S's?" Charlie teased. She then put her hands on his chest and sighed with a smile. "You're alright too, Archibald."

"Charlie Bass's approval? Now there's something any man could die happy with," Andrew smirked. They then both laughed and he shook his head. "I'm serious though. You know that, right? You've taken care of me, you're taking care of my sister—"

"Andrea takes of herself. She's stronger than you think, you know," Charlie interrupted. Her voice didn't sound harsh, but determined.

"That's not what she told me. I remember one time she was describing the fab four. She said her, Max, and Lex would be doomed without you, that you hold them all together, and connect them each in a different way. I have to admit it made me kind of jealous, the bond you guys all had with each other," Andrew admitted. His voice lowered some and his eyes fell from hers.

She nodded and put her hands in her pockets. Charlie sighed, "Well there's no need to envy us anymore. The fab four has sort of diminished and I don't see it making a comeback any time soon."

Andrew looked up at her. "That makes you sad, doesn't it? You don't you like to show it, but I can tell," he told her with certainty.

Charlie only nodded. Then she looked back up at him. "It's not their fault or maybe it is, but it hasn't been the same since Max and Andrea broke up. I know you're not happy with him for what he did, but he is sorry. I'm his sister and I can see when guilt is getting to him and he's doing all he can to push it away," she voiced.

"How is he? I heard he wasn't doing too well," Andrew inquired. He then reached his hand around her and placed it on her back as a move to help comfort her.

"Well my parents think everything is fine, but I know something's up with him. I was helping him with this whole election thing and when it was over I realized what he was doing. He was giving me all the work for something I didn't even think he wanted. He was trying to distract me with it maybe. I don't' know, but it made me feel uneasy," Charlie confessed. She knew Andrew could understand to some extent. He was having his own family issues as well, even if his were much more great.

"And then Lex thought it would be a good idea to coax you into a sex tape," Andrew scoffed. He shook his head. "I still can't believe he did that."

"I did it too," Charlie defended. She sighed, "It was a huge mistake and I admit it was an adrenaline rush, but when it got out—it could have ruined me. And if my parents saw it—" She stopped mid-sentence and looked away from him.

Then her voice broke a little. "I kept bringing my dad's face to my mind. He's never told me he was disappointed in me before, but I know he would have. And that would have killed me. "You really saved me, Andrew," Charlie thanked him.

He took her hand in his and met her eyes. "Well I know how much you care about your parents, especially your dad. But that isn't why I did it. I did it because I care about you, Charlie," Andrew breathed. "I care about you a lot."

Charlie smiled, "I care about you too." She then laughed breathlessly. "You're one of my best friends and by that I mean the real ones, not the fake ones like my minions."

Andrew's face fell a little at the word friend, but he quickly masked it. He let go of her hand and reached into his pocket. "I found something I thought you'd want to see. My dad gave it to your mom when they were younger and now it was just gathering dust in a jewelry box," he explained. He then pulled out the ruby ring. It sparkled in the streetlight.

"It's a shame with how beautiful it is. Is it from when they were dating?" Charlie asked, looking from the ring back to him.

Andrew nodded, "Yeah, here get a closer look at it." He then held it out as if he was going to hand it to her and smiled.

Charlie was about to take it, but then his other hand took hold of hers. Before she realized what he was doing he had slid it onto her finger. She laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Well it's not like I'll ever wear it. Somebody should have it and when I talked to my dad he said I should you give it to you, as a thank you for everything," Andrew lied. He then smiled at her and put her hand down so she couldn't take it back.

"Well thank you then," Charlie returned. She then pulled him into a hug, having to get on her tiptoes some since he was taller than her. She didn't really know anything more than just that her mom used to wear it. It was the Upper East Side; people gave jewelry for gifts all the time, especially in her family.

Andrew closed his eyes and breathed Charlie in. He tightened his arms around her. She felt so right, fitting perfectly in his arms. He then opened his eyes and looked up, across the street. And that was when he saw him.

Lex was across the street, standing in front of his car. He was dressed in all black and barely noticeable. But the expression on his face was. He looked absolutely livid. His fists were even balled at his sides. He locked eyes with Andrew.

Andrew could only think of one way to handle the situation. He hugged Charlie closer. Then he smirked and winked at Lex.

_**If looks could kill, I wouldn't want to be Andrew Archibald.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck stopped in him and Blair's bedroom door. He saw her putting some papers in a box at the end of her bed. He didn't think anything of it though. Instead he smiled, held his hands out, and walked over to her. "Would you like to know what I just did?" Chuck mused, left eyebrow kinking.

Blair turned around, surprised to see him home. When she saw what good a mood he was in though her spirits instantly lifted. "Well let's see, the last time your smile was that big was when did that special thing in bed. So I hope that's not it because I haven't done it in a while and that would mean someone else did," she teased.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mrs. Bass," Chuck replied. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He shook his head and his grin increased. "No, this has nothing to do with our sex life, which of course is my only sex life. This has to do with your husband, Chuck Bass, making up with your son. Wait for it, in the lobby of the Empire," he stated proudly.

She laughed and wrapped her arms up around his neck. "That's great, Chuck. See, I knew you two just needed some time to sort things out," Blair told him, feeling more confident about the advice now than when she had actually given it.

He nodded and kissed her neck. "Yes. Yes. I should learn by now to always listen to you, Blair," he breathed. His hot breath hit her skin.

Blair held onto his back and smirked. She then pushed a hand to his chest. "But tell me how it happened. I want details about my beautiful boys," she furthered.

Chuck smiled with a shrug. "I went to see him and I gave him the gift, well the smaller one. And he liked that a lot. Then we just talked a bit and we made up," he explained.

"You two should have gotten lunch," Blair suggested.

He sighed, "Well I offered, but he was busy and it makes sense. He is going to be the President of the Young Entrepreneurs Club after all."

"Said like a truly proud father," Blair giggled. She brushed back some of his hair and then leaned in, pecking his lips. "And I'm a truly proud wife," she added. She wove her hands between the buttons on his shirt and undid them as she kissed his neck.

Chuck smirked, "Well in that case perhaps you could demonstrate what kind of a reward I get for being such a good boy. We could even take out that outfit you have in the back of the closet and—"

"Dada!"

Blair immediately pulled back from Chuck and they both turned to where they had heard Ephram. They saw Andrea holding him in the open doorway. She instantly blushed.

"I'm so sorry. We were passing and he saw you. I—I didn't mean to interrupt on…what you were doing, not that I saw what you were doing—or getting ready to do. I'm going to go downstairs," Andrea nodded nervously.

"No," Blair shook her head, "It's fine." She then looked to Chuck who was clearly wondering why the girl was there since Charlie wasn't home. "Chuck, Andrea is going to be staying with us for a little while. I told the girls it was okay," she explained.

"Oh," Chuck nodded, "Yes, of course." He smiled at Andrea. "You know you're welcome here anytime, Andrea. Archibald's always have been," he chuckled.

"Thank you, Mr. Bass," Andrea replied.

"Oh and you don't have to watch, Ephram. I'm done sorting my papers now. I'll take him off your hands," Blair told her. She then walked over and took her son, hoisting him on her hip.

"Mama," Ephram stated with a large smile.

"Were you nicer to Andrea, baby?" Blair asked, eyebrows rising.

"Yes, he was," Andrea answered for him. She then saw Chuck giving her a strange look. He was obviously wondering what her and Blair meant by that.

"Your son called Andrea a bitch. A word he's learned from you, I suspect," Blair informed her husband. She pursed her lips, but her eyes were still teasing him.

"Please darling, he could have learned that from anyone." He then looked to Andrea. "I am sorry for how my sons treated you though," he told her.

Andrea stared at him for a few moments. She wondered if he had used the words sons on purpose. Then he nodded at her and she knew he hadn't. She smiled softly. "Thanks again, Mr. Bass."

"No problem," Chuck replied. He waited until Andrea left, closing the door, and turned back to his wife and youngest son. "So how am I to be awarded for being a good by now, Mrs. Bass?" he mused. He quickly realized though she wasn't paying attention. "Blair!"

Blair looked up from tickling Ephram. "Did you need something, love?" she asked with an oblivious smile.

Chuck clearly wasn't going to get any, again. He sighed and shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just going to go do some paperwork," he smirked, "Unless you want to put Ephram down for a nap?" His voice sounded hopeful.

"I'm sorry, baby. He just had one though. Maybe tonight, but then again you'll probably be tired if you go and work. There's always the morning if we wakeup early enough," Blair offered. Since he had been distant they hadn't had sex in a while. Now he had warmed up, but they couldn't seem to find the time.

Chuck nodded and walked out the door. "Yeah cause getting up at four in the morning to have sex is every man's dream," he muttered.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie sighed, stuffing her hands into her pockets, as she walked across the street to her car. Andrew had offered to go with her, but she told him to catch a cab while he could. Plus, Charlie wasn't a damsel in distress. She had been living in New York her whole life and was confident she could handle herself in most situations.

She started to open her door, but a voice that came from behind stopped her.

"Was it good?" Lex came up from behind her and stood a few feet away. His lips were pursed and his icy blue eyes were harsher than ever.

"Was what good? Lex, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked with a frown as she turned around. When she met his eyes, she backed up some. Her car door closed. There was something almost frightening about the way he appeared. She wasn't used to the vicious look in his eyes.

Lex took a few heavy steps forward and stopped right in front of her, glowering. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" he questioned, nodding to her.

Charlie bit her bottom lip and tried to contain her irritation that he hadn't answered her question, but supplied one of his own. She huffed and placed her hand on her hips. "No," she simply answered.

He scoffed, "Well let me tell you then. It's almost one in the morning and if I recall correctly, which I know I do, your little dinner started at seven—one that surprisingly didn't include his mother since I never saw her come out. So why don't you tell me what you've been doing with Andrew for the past six hours, inside a hotel?" His eyes narrowed and teeth clenched.

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Well why don't you tell me, Lex? I'm sure you had time to come up with something while you were outside stalking me this whole time," Charlie replied. She was being vindictive, but it was in her nature.

"Don't push me!" Lex snapped and grabbed hold of her arm. He yanked it to his chest, pulling her against him. His breathing sounded harsh and uneven. He was boiling over with anger and jealousy.

Charlie stared up at him, mouth slightly agape, and somewhat shocked. She knew he was possessive, but he rarely got physical with her in such violence means. She tried to pull back her wrist. "Let go of me," she demanded, though her voice faltered some.

"Not until you tell me what you were doing, and why afterwards you let Andrew grope you in the street," Lex retorted, shaking his head.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Charlie shouted, looking up at him with hurt eyes. "God, don't you trust me?" Her voice lowered, sounding with hurt. Her doe brown eyes bordered, devastated.

He stared down at her, breathing harshly, and his nostrils flared. He knew that he should answer her, but he couldn't—and it wasn't just because he was angry. The words wouldn't form and his lips wouldn't part to let them out even if they had.

"I can't do this right now," Charlie breathed. When she realized he wasn't going to answer; she just felt a need to get away from him. She didn't want him to see that it hurt her, that she was weak. She felt the Bass need to run.

She started to turn away from him and put her hand on the car door. Suddenly, she felt Lex's hand clench down on her shoulder. She turned back to look at him.

"What the hell is that?" Lex seethed. He glared directly at Charlie's hand and the ruby ring she wore. It wasn't hard to guess where it came from.

Charlie didn't answer right away, but looked away from him. She closed her eyes and parted her lips.

"Fucking answer me!" Lex screamed. He spun her around and pushed her roughly up against the car, hands grabbing her shoulders, and shook her. His possessive side had unleashed and completely exploded, right there in the parking lot.

Charlie released a small scream and opened her eyes. She stared up at him and trembled, "Lex, you're hurting me." Her eyes watered and her bottom lip quivered. She couldn't' explain it. She wasn't afraid of her Lex, but her Lex was not standing in front of her.

He let go of her shoulders and backed away some. Lex shook his head, cursed under his breath, and kept his eyes from her. "I—I think we should just go back to my suite. We can talk there," Lex told her.

"Lex, we weren't really talking and I need to go home. It's late, like you said," Charlie responded. She felt bad, but there was something up with him and it wouldn't be wise for either of them to go behind closed doors together.

"I bet you'd stay out with him!" Lex screamed. He jumped back up and kicked a nearby trashcan. It scattered and rolled out into the street.

Charlie flinched, but managed to remain silent. She took a deep breath and slowly walked over to him. She took his face in her hands. "You need to go home and cool down," she reasoned.

"Well then you need to come with me," he retorted, grabbing onto her wrist.

"I can't. Lex—Lex, let go of me. You're hurting me again," she told him. She tried to back away from him and pulled on her wrist. "I said let go!" Charlie shouted.

"Fine, go then!" Lex raged. He didn't just let go of her wrist, but pushed her arm forward.

Charlie lost her footing and fell backwards. Luckily her bottom hit the pavement, but unluckily her head hit her car. "Owe," she whimpered.

He frowned and turned around. The dark look in his eyes seemed to drain instantly when it met the image of her on the ground. His features softened and he started to come towards her. He was too ashamed to say anything, but… "I'm sorry, let me take you home."

"No," Charlie instantly rejected. She stood up and shook her head. "I have my car. I'll take myself home. You just go home in your car." She then opened up her car door and put it in front of her, ready to get in.

"Don't act like I did that on purpose!" Lex snapped suddenly. The frustration in him for what he did had turned into anger again.

"I—I'm not. Just go home, Lex," Charlie said quietly. She then got into her car and drove away, not even bothering to buckle first. It was only until she had driven a little that she realized she was shaking.

Lex still stood there in the street, watching as she went. He was eerily quiet and then it happened again. He cried out in anger and kicked a car next to him. It was only because its alarm went off that he ran for his and drove away.

_**With Andrew's plans falling into place we knew someone would be primed for a fall. We just didn't think it would be C.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_**Sometimes the only thing left to do is wrap your arms around each other one last time and then just... let go. **_

Andrea went into the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. She was going to wait up for Charlie, but she was also going to go ahead and get in bed. She sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. At least no one could tell she had cried a little on her own that day. She shook her head, not wanting to think about that, and turned to the side. Her hair whipped forward as she bent over and she tied her hair into a bun.

"Charlie, if mom and dad ask can you tell them I was here last night?" Max asked as he opened the bathroom door, not bothering to knock.

Andrea stood up immediately and locked eyes with Max. She froze, not realizing how close they were right away. "Hey," she said finally. What else was she supposed to do? She was in his house after all.

"Hi," Max returned. He actually sounded awkward and that never happened. He then ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "So are you having a sleepover with my sister or something?" he asked.

"Um…" Andrea looked down and bit her bottom lip. Then she sighed, "Not exactly. Actually I'm rooming with her in a way. I need a place to stay while my family works out their issues. I promise I'm not going to bother you though." Her eyes met his again and she nodded to emphasize her point.

He shook his head with a soft smile. "You don't bother me, Andrea. Never have, never will," Max told her. When she only stared at him in return, he quickly laughed. "But it's not like I'm really here anyways. I have the Empire and now the Young Entrepreneurs Club to attend to."

"Yeah, of course." She sighed, "I'm sorry about that, the thing with Skylar I mean. Just so you know he already dropped from the club. It was just me—well I don't even know what I was doing or what I was thinking. It's not like I could actually beat Max Bass."

"Actually you have hit me over the head pretty hard a few times in the past," Max joked. She laughed, but still looked uncomfortable. So he returned to a more serious, but still thoughtful state. "It's fine though. You didn't even really need to try and get me back to be honest. You already did," he revealed.

She frowned, "How? I mean it wasn't for you sleeping with Sarah, but the whole thing with my mom. Really though now she would have come back with or without you."

Max looked into her eyes for a few moments. He did his best to keep his emotions hidden, what he was really thinking on the inside. It was that she got him back each day by not being with him. He missed her and he wanted her, but then again the person he was now didn't need an Andrea. For that matter, she clearly didn't need a Max.

"Max, are you okay?" Andrea asked after a long silence. She reached a hand out, without thinking, and touched his shoulder.

"Don't," Max snapped and moved his shoulder. Her hand fell off of it and he stared at it as if she had burned him. Then he looked back up and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was thinking of something else," he said quickly.

"No—no, it's fine," Andrea replied. She then took the hand he had shunned away and used her other to hold it. She forced a smile. "Well I hope you're okay. I heard you were having a rough time there for a while."

"No rougher of a time than you were having. I just deal with it differently," Max told her. He then smiled. "I'm going to be president of the Young Entrepreneurs Club and the Empire is doing great, you know." He left out the part where all of it was just one big charade. He didn't want Andrea to know that. He didn't want anyone to, but especially not her and for different reasons than why he kept it from the rest.

Andrea could see that he felt proud about it in a way, even though he wouldn't admit it. She nodded with a smile. "That's great, Max. I'm glad everything is working out for you now," she told him.

"Wow. We're actually having a normal conversation," Max noted as he released a large breath. He then held out his hand. "What do you say? Truce?" he offered.

She stared at his hand for a few moments and then nodded. She held hers out and took hold of his. They shook. "We are living together after all—all of us I mean," she stuttered.

"Yes, I know what you mean," Max smirked. He then slowly pulled his hand from hers and both then dropped their hands to their sides.

Andrea smiled, "Well goodnight." Before she knew what she was doing she had pulled him into a hug. Her eyes widened and she wanted to immediately retract, but then she realized that he was hugging her back.

Max wrapped his arms around Andrea. He was shocked, but his body seemed to still remember her because it knew what to do right away. His lips twisted and he clenched further onto her when she moved. "I'm really sorry," he whispered. His voice broke a little.

Andrea felt the tears sting at her eyes. She hugged onto him tighter and nodded. "I know. Me too. I'm just glad we stopped before we really destroyed each other," she trembled. She shook her head. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I didn't want to hurt you," Max admitted. His voice was below a whisper now, but he knew she heard ever word. She always did. He closed his eyes.

"We—we need to let go now," Andrea said finally. She was addressing it in physical terms, but they both knew it felt like more than that. It meant more than that.

"I know," Max sighed. He then pulled back and backed up some from her. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded. "I guess I'll be seeing you."

"Yeah. Maybe tomorrow morning, kitchen table for breakfast?" Andrea laughed. He returned it and then they both spared a small wave. She turned and started to walk back to Charlie's room. She had just opened the door when she heard him.

"Oh and Andrea," Max called from behind.

Andrea turned around and looked to see him at his door, a little ways away. "Yes, Max?" she asked, eyebrows rising in question.

He smirked, "I still don't like him." Then he went into his room without another word or explanation, not that she needed it, and closed the door.

She laughed, though it sounded off, nodded and went into Charlie's room. The moment she shut the door she slid down against it and the tears poured from her eyes. She felt as if a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders, but without it she also felt very cold. She didn't want to admit it. To say one missed their biggest burden was insane? Yet that was how she felt.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Andrea stood in front of Charlie's "Boyfriend Wall" and examined the pictures. She was surprised Lex Sparks was willing to allow her best friend to digitally capture him in so many intimate moments. Then again, she never fully understood Lex and Charlie's relationship. She remembered Lex being a very confused and mostly angry little boy, except when it came to Charlie. She even used to hate him, purely out of jealousy, since he seemed intent to _steal her best friend_. It sounded silly, but Andrea hadn't exactly been the most popular little girl in the world either. People seemed to connect her more with her mother than Andrew who they connected more with their father. Her mother wasn't exactly the most loved person on the Upper East Side. Charlie never cared though. Her parents were irrelevant for the most part and she was just Andrea, Charlie's best friend.

The door opened and Charlie came inside. She went straight into the closet and threw her clothes from that night out. They landed next to the hamper.

Andrea smiled, turning towards the wardrobe. "Welcome home, new roommate. I was just examining your boyfriend wall and I think now that I live here we need a bigger and better best friend wall," she suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good," Charlie mumbled. She came out of the closet, but not in one of her usual colorful nighties. Instead, she wore a plain and white nightgown. It wasn't exactly equipped to the Waldorf-Bass style, even when it came to sleeping.

Andrea frowned, "Is something wrong? You look upset." She followed Charlie over to the bed. She was surprised her friend was already climbing under the sheets. The Bass girl usually was one to stay up late.

"No, not at all. I'm fine," Charlie denied, shaking her head. She was upset, but she didn't want to show it. Sure it was just Andrea, but sometimes her friend could be over judgmental when it came to Lex. It wasn't just her, but everyone. They expected him to hurt Charlie, and Charlie hated that more than anything.

"Well you don't look fine. You look like you've been crying and I don't know if you noticed, but your left palm is scraped up pretty bad. What happened?" Andrea asked. She lied down beside her friend and took her hand in hers, examining it.

"I just fell down. I tripped on the way back to my car. Your brother couldn't walk me because he had to catch a cab. It's no big deal," Charlie lied. It might as well have been the truth. She knew Lex didn't mean to push her. He wasn't _that guy_, no matter how violent his past was. Sure, he had a tendency to take out his anger on others at times, but he'd never do it physically to her.

"Well then why were you crying? I know you, Charlie. You do well with physical pain. It's the emotional kind that gets to you," Andrea told her. She set down her friend's hand and rested her own on top of it.

Charlie shook her head and closed her eyes. She sighed, "I just—I feel like I'm being pulled in too many directions at once I guess."

"Is this about me and Max?" Andrea asked. She instantly smiled and turned Charlie's cheek towards her. "If that's it you don't have to worry. We called a truce. We know with me living here we can't pull on you anymore. It isn't fair."

Charlie stared at her friend who was now rather relieved looking. She spared a small smile for Andrea's expense. If only they were the ones she felt were pulling at her. It would be so much simpler.

Andrea was elated a few more moments, but then realized how fake the smile on Charlie's lips was. Her own happy countenance fell. "Want to tell me whom you were actually talking about?" she asked.

"Not really," Charlie said honestly. She turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She sighed, "I don't even know why it has to be an issue, but it is."

"I'm not sure I understand," Andrea admitted.

With sullen doe brown eyes, Charlie turned towards her friend once more. "Let's just say it's a classic case of boyfriend versus boy who is just a friend," she explained.

"Oh I see. So does this boy, who is just a friend, happen to be my dearest brother, Andrew?" Andrea asked with a knowing smile.

Her friend only nodded in response.

Andrea smiled, "Well I'm sure everything will be fine. Lex has always been the jealous type with you. I'm sure he'll get over it when he sees you and Andrew are just friends…as long as you and Andrew _are _just friends." Her left eyebrow kinked in question.

"Yes, we _are_ just friends." Charlie turned towards her. "Seriously A, you know how much I love Lex. Everyone does," she stated with a definite tone.

"Yes, I do. But C, you're not exactly always open with your feelings to everyone. You give public displays of affection of course, but you're not the type to rave about how much you love your boyfriend during study hour," Andrea told her.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "And it would annoy Lex if I did. Plus, I don't even care if people know that I love him. I just want him to know it," she muttered.

"I'm sure he does. He's just blinded by jealousy like the typical male he is," Andrea teased.

Charlie shook her head. "Alexander Sparks is anything, but typical."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck turned off the light in his home office and sighed. He stood, rubbing his eyes, and walked out of the room. He had been doing paperwork for the majority of the night since Blair turned him down. He was still in a pretty good mood though. He had made up with Max after all and he understood she was busy. He also recognized that part of it was his fault since he had been shutting her out during his fight with Max.

He made his way down the hallway, but stopped at Max's door. Slowly he opened it and peeked inside. His son wasn't asleep. Instead, Max was propped up in his bed with a notebook stationed on his knees. He sketched a few things down and then picked up a calculator.

"Are you actually doing homework?" Chuck asked with a slightly amused grin.

Max looked up at him, not smiling. He shook his head. "No dad, I'm working on stuff for the Empire. We had an overstock in some kitchen orders and management can't figure out what to do with it," he explained.

His father came into the room some, leaned against the wall, and crossed his arms. "Well, do you need some help? I have a few suggestions," Chuck offered. He still felt uneasy about the Empire, but was trying to put that from his mind.

"I um—" Max paused and looked back down at his notebook. His father wanted to help him, but did that mean he didn't think he, Max, could handle it on his own? Well he could. He didn't need the Great Chuck Bass's help.

"I have it figured out. Thanks," Max dismissed. He held a small glance and then returned to his notebook, but took out his cell phone. "If you'll excuse me."

"Yes, of course," Chuck replied. He figured it would take some more time for Max to ask for his help again. And that was okay. He stepped back outside the room and stuck his head in.

"Well goodnight, son. I'll see you in the morning," he told him.

"Yeah, night," Max replied.

Chuck sighed and shut the door. He walked a few more steps until he came to his daughter's room. He put his ear against it and knocked. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Bass," Andrea answered.

He was surprised Charlie hadn't, but didn't dwell on it—until he opened the door. He saw Andrea sort of holding Charlie in bed. His daughter wasn't crying, but there was a look in her eyes—one he knew all too well.

"You okay, Princess?" Chuck asked. He came over to the bed, her side, and touched her cheek.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, "I—I'm fine, dad." She rolled her eyes and forced a laugh. "It's just some silly girl drama, but my new roommate is helping me through it. There's no need to worry," she assured him.

Chuck stared at her for a few moments and then looked to Andrea. "Is that true?" he asked.

"Of course, Mr. Bass," Andrea replied easily. She then motioned to the television. "We're just going to have some Vivien Leigh therapy and she'll be good as new," she jested.

Chuck glanced at the television and then turned back to them. He smirked, "_A Streetcar Named Desire_? I think I've watched that with you a few times."

"Yes, we have. Really my only issue with it is that they took such a gorgeous brunette like Vivien Leigh and made her blonde for it." She then looked to Andrea and grinned. "But I'm sure someone else can relate to that," Charlie mused.

"This is your boy therapy not mine," Andrea countered playfully.

Chuck looked at Andrea and Charlie. Perhaps this roommate decision was for the best. They both seemed to need each other and he knew Charlie would tell Andrea things that she would never tell her parents.

He sighed, "Well it looks like I'm no longer needed here. Goodnight, ladies."

"Night, Mr. Bass," Andrea nodded.

"See you in the morning, dad," Charlie followed right after.

Chuck left the room and went to make his last stop at the nursery. He at least hoped his wife had put their youngest son to bed. He didn't want her to get back into the overprotective stage with Ephram. After all, he had considered when Max was being distant that Blair would react by trying to shelter her other children, especially her other son.

"Little one, are you asleep?" Chuck asked as he came into the dark room. There was a blue glow to it from the nightlight though. He kept his voice quiet just in case their baby was asleep, but he wasn't.

Ephram was lying on his side in his crib, teething toy in his mouth. He stared at the television with the timed movie on as if in a trance. It wasn't just any movie, not even a cartoon in fact. His wife had discovered Ephram has a thing for Bogie and Bacall one day when watching a Classical Movie's Marathon. It wasn't typical of a baby and they doubted he understood much, but who were they to judge? He was a Bass child after all.

"I know you're watching a movie, but daddy has come to say goodnight," he told his son with a light chuckle. He then lifted the baby carefully from the crib and kissed the top of his head. "You're getting to be a big boy, Ephram."

Ephram heard Chuck's voice finally and turned to meet his eyes. He immediately snuggled his cheek against his father's chest though and turned to watch the people on the television screen again.

"Dada," he mumbled.

"Yes, I'm your dada. I'll always be your dada," Chuck whispered. He kissed Ephram's head again and held him close. When he felt Ephram starting to nod off in his arms Chuck knew it was time to put him back in his crib.

He sighed, "Alright. It's time to let you sleep." Chuck lied Ephram back down in his crib and got him settled, pulling his blankets up to just his waist like he preferred. Then he leaned in and kissed him on the nose.

"Goodnight, Ephram," Chuck told him. His son waved with tired eyes in response. Chuck smiled and left the room.

"Am I next, handsome?"

Chuck turned around and saw Blair leaning in their doorway.

He nodded, "Of course you are, beautiful. If you're ready for me that is." He chuckled lightly and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her close and kissed her lips.

"I'm always ready for you, baby," Blair replied. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek in the crook of his neck. "Are my children all safe and in their beds still, including Andrea of course?" she asked.

"Yes, they are. I'm mostly sure Ephram fell asleep before I even had the door closed too," Chuck reported. He kissed his way down from between her eyes, onto her nose, and then pecked her lips.

"Someone is being very loving tonight," Blair noted. She pulled back some so that she could smile up at him. "It's very nice, Mr. Bass. Though you may be angry when I tell you I'm a tad too tired to make love tonight."

Chuck had already started to bite his tongue so he didn't speak before he thought about what he wanted to say. He was disappointed and a tad anxious, yes. He was also tired though and he knew she had to be. So he sighed, but nodded with a small smile.

"Let's just good a get night's rest together, love," Chuck told her.

"Thank you," Blair whispered in his ear. She then took him by the hand and slowly led him back to their bed, into their room. He of course followed, closing the door behind him.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"So I was thinking we could go dress shopping and maybe meet up with our boyfriends for lunch. I know Lex doesn't like Skylar, but hopefully he would be civil if you told him to do so. You are Charlie Bass after all," Andrea exclaimed as she followed her friend down the staircase.

"Lex is busy today," Charlie lied. She sighed and looked to her friend. "I'm just going to find something in my closet. You can borrow anything you want."

"Well that will be like shopping," Andrea returned with a smile. She walked ahead of Charlie into the kitchen. "Something smells good."

"Good morning, girls," Blair greeted with a smile. She had Ephram on her hip as she set out a rather large selection of food for breakfast.

"Morning, Mrs. Bass," Andrea returned with a cheerful tone. She sat down and poured herself a glass of juice. "This looks amazing. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome," Blair laughed. She put Ephram in his high chair and then walked over to Charlie. She stroked back some of her daughter's dark curls. "Is everything alright, Darling?" she asked.

Charlie nodded, "Everything is fine, mom. I just didn't sleep that well."

"Alright, but sit down and eat something," Blair sighed. She could tell Charlie wasn't giving her the whole truth, but her daughter was like her father in that she couldn't be pushed. Charlie needed her space. If she wanted to talk, she would.

Charlie didn't respond, but took her spot at the table. She poured herself a glass of water with lemon and took a sip, leaning back in her seat.

"Sissy," Ephram said. He reached his hand over and held out a half eaten piece of peach. "Yum yums?" he offered.

"No thank you," Charlie told him with a small smile. She helped him move his hand back over his tray before he got the peach juice everywhere.

Ephram shrugged and pushed the rest into his mouth. The juice dripped down his chin and all onto his bib. "Messy," he noted, looking down at it.

"Yes, you are," Blair returned with a light laugh. She came over to him and wiped both his mouth and arms off. Then she set a small bowl of Cheerios in front of him. "Let's try this instead."

"O's," Ephram exclaimed. He shoved his hand into the bowl and brought out a fistful, aiming for his mouth.

"He's like a little Max," Andrea remarked with a grin. She laughed, but then noticed both Blair and Charlie were giving her similar looks. She cleared her throat and shook her head. "Where is he exactly, Max I mean?"

"He left early this morning. He has a lot to do since he's going to be the president of the Young Entrepreneurs Club," Chuck answered proudly as he came into the room. He kissed Blair on the cheek. "Good morning, Love."

"He's got it?" Andrea asked. Her eyebrows rose in question.

Chuck looked to her and nodded. "Yes, they confirmed it with me yesterday. Don't tell him or anyone else though," he told her.

"My lips are sealed," Andrea returned. She pretended to actually zip up her lips.

Charlie sighed, "Well I only hope this really makes him happy. I would hate for him to decide halfway in, he didn't actually want it." She still had her doubts about Max and his motives. Then again though, her mood was also down from her fight with Lex.

Chuck wrapped his arms around Blair's waist and whispered in her ear. "Have you figured out what's going on with her yet?" he asked.

Blair shook her head. "No. I'm sure if she needs us she'll come to us though," she assured him. She hoped she wasn't being too optimistic.

"Dada!" Ephram shouted. He began to bounce up and down in his seat as he stretched his arms out for his father.

"Ephram," Chuck acknowledged. He smiled and came over to his son, picking him up. "How are you this morning, other than sticky?" he chuckled.

"I thought I had gotten all of it," Blair sighed. She brought over a baby wipe and started to clean up her son again.

"No―no, mama," Ephram scowled. He squirmed in his father's arms and tried to get away from her. With little place to go though, he failed.

"I know. You hate being clean," Blair giggled. She kissed him on his head. "Unfortunately, mommy hates having dirty babies."

"Baby," Ephram corrected with narrow eyes.

Chuck laughed, "Was that him trying to tell us something?" He looked to his wife.

"If so, then he has nothing to worry about. You're mommy's last baby, little one," Blair assured him. She noticed both Ephram's delighted grin and Chuck's less than pleased expression. She decided it was best not to mention it, and acted as if she hadn't noticed.

"Well," Chuck sighed and put Ephram back down, "I actually have somewhere to be this morning. There are a few things I need to do."

"But Bass Industries is closed today. What could you possibly have to do? I thought we were getting ready for the YEC Gala tonight?" Blair asked with a confused frown. She also wanted to say that she planned to make love to him during one of Ephram's naps, but decided against it since Charlie and Andrea were still sitting there.

Chuck took a quick bite of toast and nodded. "It doesn't have anything to do with Bass Industries. I'll be back in time to help you get Ephram ready, maybe before," he assured her. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay," Blair sighed. She grabbed him when he tried to go away and kissed him on the lips.

"Try to hurry back, Mr. Bass."

He chuckled, "I'll see what I can do, Mrs. Bass." Then he walked towards the door, touching Charlie's head. "Goodbye, girls," he acknowledged both of them.

Andrea and Charlie both just nodded at him. Andrea was chewing and Charlie still didn't feel like talking too much.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me this morning Ephram," Blair sighed, but with a smile as she came over to his son.

"Mama," Ephram grinned. He shoved a Cheerio in her mouth. "Yum yums."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Lex stared down at his feet as he slowly walked forward, across the stone ledge. He had dressed to meet with and apologize to Charlie, but decided differently at the last minute. He couldn't face her after last night. He was still mad as hell, but he never meant to be so rough with her. He had snapped on the wrong person. It was unintentional, just something deep down inside him that came out. It was like he couldn't control it, _again_.

"Alexander," Max called as he walked up to his friend.

Lex looked up, not bothering to even mask his miserable expression. He hopped down from the ledge and met his friend halfway. As a greeting, he merely nodded.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Max asked. He gave him a light push on the shoulder. It felt strange. They hadn't exactly hung out in a while. Max spent all his time with Jack lately.

"Nothing. I just―" Lex looked down and shook his head. He sighed, "Let's just say you were right about Andrew."

"I told you that you couldn't trust him," Max smirked. He grabbed both of his friend's shoulders and gave a nod. "You need to establish your territory before he does."

Lex rolled his eyes. "What do you suggest I do? Pee on her?" he scoffed. He walked back over to the ledge, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"No, I'm not suggesting you urinate on my sister. If you did, well I'd kill you," Max joked. He made his way over to Lex. "I'm just saying that the old Lex Sparks knew ways of having people get the message."

Lex didn't meet his eyes, but instead looked down. He knew what Max meant and he wasn't sure why his friend was suddenly encouraging it. He took his hands out of his pockets, balled them into fists, and stared at them.

"No one would blame you for socking Andrew if he gets to close to your girlfriend. Hell, it'd be fun to watch in my opinion," Max chuckled. He felt like the devil, tempting his friend to do wrong, but he liked it.

Obviously, his surroundings were affecting him some. His uncle also had a tendency to encourage the wrong type of behavior. Max didn't make the connection though.

Lex opened back up his palms and wiped them against his pants. He shook his head. "If I snap like that again Charlie's not going to―" he started to say, but stopped himself.

"Charlie's not going to what?" Max asked. He didn't make the connection, Lex did. He merely thought his friend meant when Lex used to regularly pick fights with people.

"I just don't think she'd be happy about it." Lex rolled his eyes and scoffed, "She claims that they're _just friends._"

"And you don't believe her?" Max returned. His left eyebrow rose in question. Usually Lex took whatever came from Charlie's mouth. It had been that way since they were little.

The blue-eyed boy got back onto the ledge and took a few steps. He peered back at his friend through his dark hair. "It's not that I don't believe her, but that I don't trust him. I don't trust anyone," Lex told him.

"Well, except for Charlie, right?" Max replied with a smile. It fell when Lex only stared at him for a few moments and then looked away.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, but I'm not letting him take her away from me. I'm not letting anyone take her away from me," Lex proclaimed, nodding his head. He stared off into the distance with narrowed, but determined eyes.

Max was concerned for a few moments. Something was off with Lex. He parted his lips to say something about it, but his phone started to buzz. He looked down and saw it was a text message from Jack. He checked to make sure Lex wasn't looking and opened it.

It didn't say anything, but showed a picture of three girls in lingerie. They were sitting on the Empire penthouse's couch. The one in the middle had one of Max's bowties around her neck.

Max smirked, licking his lips. It was just what he needed before the Young Entrepreneurs Gala that night, a little pre-celebration.

He looked up at Lex. "Sorry Alexander, but I have some business to attend to. I'm sure you'll work everything out," Max told him. He decided it was silly to bother himself with Lex and Charlie's issues. He was sure they were nothing too serious, and they weren't really of his concern either.

"Bye," Lex said. He turned back to say something else, but Max was already halfway gone. He sighed and shook his head. "Have to figure something out on my own," he mumbled to himself.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the right door. He looked around to make sure no one was watching. When he was satisfied with his surroundings he reached his hand up and knocked. It took a few moments, but when the person on the other side opened the door, they did it very eagerly.

"Mr. Bass," the blonde woman greeted with a huge smile. She instantly opened the door and motioned inside. "I was wondering when you'd get here. Come in."

"Sorry it took me so long, Natasha. I just had a few things to tie up at home and then New York traffic," Chuck returned with a smirk. He followed her into the familiar foyer and towards the living room.

"It's fine. I'm on your time anyways," Natasha replied. She walked right beside him and they both stopped in the doorway.

"You can go ahead and take a seat. I'll go get you something to drink," she told him. She then turned and left the room, swinging her hips and glancing back at him.

Chuck laughed and shook his head. He sat down on the couch and leaned back, making himself comfortable since he had to wait. In reality, the place was like a second home to him.

Natasha came back into the room, her hand extended out to him with a glass of Scotch. She bent forward. "Here you are," she presented.

"Thank you," Chuck returned. He took a sip of it and set it down on the coffee table. He looked around and sighed, "I see Lily has done some redecorating."

Natasha nodded as she sat down across from him. "Yes, she likes to keep herself busy―even with an assistant," she noted.

"Well you're the longest assistant she's kept in a while, so I'm sure you're doing something right," Chuck jested. He took another drink of his Scotch and glanced down at his phone.

"How much longer do you think it will be?" Chuck asked as he met the girl's eyes again. He didn't want to spend all day there after all. Lily wasn't even in, but he asked if he could meet there since he knew she wouldn't tell anyone.

Natasha checked her watch. "Um… he should be here any minute now. Let me go call down to the front desk and see if his car has arrived," she replied.

"Thank you," Chuck returned.

Natasha nodded and left the room again. Her stiletto heels clicked and clacked against the marble floors, making it evident that she was leaving the room. When she was halfway there though someone else knocked on the door.

Chuck listened as she greeted whoever was there. She exchanged a few words and soon they came into his vision. He stood and held out his hand.

"Mr. Cohen, thank you for meeting with me," Chuck greeted. He shook the elder man's hand and motioned to the couch. "Won't you please take a seat?"

"Hello Charles, and yes I believe I will," Mr. Cohen returned. He sat down and set his briefcase on the coffee table, opening it.

"Can I get you anything to drink, Mr. Cohen?" Natasha asked.

The elder man looked up and smiled softly. "No, thank you," he answered.

"What about you, Mr. Bass?" Natasha turned her attention towards Chuck. She put one hand on her hip and her eyebrows rose in question.

"No thank you," Chuck returned without even looking up. Instead he pointed to a document that Mr. Cohen had taken from his briefcase. "Is this all that's left for me to sign?" he inquired.

"Yes, this is it. You'll just need to sign at the top, near the middle, and twice down here at the bottom. I also need your initials on the next page," Mr. Cohen informed him. He pointed to each place with his pen.

Chuck nodded and took it from him. He began to sign away as if it was nothing, but the excited looking grin on his lips suggested otherwise.

Mr. Cohen chuckled, "I must admit I was a tad hesitant when you told me that you were going to sign over the Palace Hotel to your son. He's only a teenager after all."

"Well I want something Max can have that he can be proud of, that I can be proud of," Chuck explained with ease. He turned the page and initialed where needed.

"Did I read that he also now owns the Empire?" Mr. Cohen furthered.

Chuck looked up at him, his face falling some. He quickly masked it though and shrugged. "He does, but I'm sure once he sees how much better off the Palace is he'll sell it. The Empire was a sinking ship when I owned it and it still is in my book," he sighed.

"Well you would be the one to judge," Mr. Cohen chuckled. His client did own the majority of successful hotels in New York after all.

"Yes, I am," Chuck agreed. He finished what he needed to sign and handed it to the other man with a thrilled expression. He was going to give Max the Palace and he knew it would overcome the Empire. Then Max would free himself of the Empire before it changed him like it did Chuck.

"Well, that's it. Everything is good to go," Mr. Cohen told him as he put the papers back in his brief case.

"Yes, it is," Chuck smirked.

_**A great author once said, "Denial ain't just a river in Egypt." And it looks like Chuck Bass should catch up on his reading…before his past catches up with him. **_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Ooh, I want to wear this one," Andrea proclaimed. She held up a turquoise colored dress she had found in Charlie's closet. Even though their body types were different the particular style of it would fit her well.

Charlie finished sticking a picture to their new _Roommates Wall_ and turned to see what Andrea found. She smiled, "You can have it if you want it. I'll never wear it anyways. Lily bought it for me, but it's not really my style."

"Well lucky for me Lily doesn't know your style then," Andrea joked with a light laugh. She walked over to the mirror and held up the dress in front of her. "Wait until Skylar sees me in this."

"Skylar is lucky to see you in anything…though I bet he prays every night he could see you in nothing," Charlie returned with a roll of her eyes.

"Be nice, Bass," Andrea warned, though still in good humor. She sat back down in the small sofa in Charlie's very large closet and held up the dress again. She wondered if she had a pair of shoes with her that would go well with it.

"I'm going to go and get something to drink," Charlie told her. She got down from the chair she had been standing on and walked out the door. Within seconds, she was right back inside.

"What's wrong?" Andrea asked, noticing the alert expression on her friend's face.

"You have a visitor," Charlie returned with a nervous giggle.

"Who would be visiting me?" Andrea snorted. As soon as she saw who stepped into the room next, the smile was gone from her lips.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

Nate did not look happy. He came into the room slowly and locked eyes with his daughter. "I feel like I have the right to ask you the same question, that and where else you have been without telling me." He kept his voice low, but anyone who heard him could still detect the anger.

Charlie looked between Andrea and Nate. She went to her friend's side. "Anne and William kicked her out so I said she could stay here. We asked my parents," she reported, nodding her head.

"Well that's nice, Charlotte. However, I would prefer that someone ask Andrea's parent as well, me," Nate retorted, putting a hand to his chest.

"Why would I even bother? I had to make a scene when I first left for you to even see me through all that bleach blonde hair blocking your vision," Andrea spat.

"Jenny has a name, in case you forgot," Nate reminded her, pursing his lips.

"And you have a daughter, in case **you** forgot," Andrea retorted.

"I've been doing the best I can since your mother left. I stuck around, she didn't. You could at least give me that," Nate said with exasperation in his voice.

Andrea nodded with a glare. "Yeah, you stuck around and got right on with replacing her."

She laughed sardonically. "I figure, since Jenny has a daughter, you can swap her for me next."

Nate's face fell and his hand slowly dropped to his side. He looked away from her. "I don't even know how you can say something like that," he said quietly.

"What do you expect? You and mom managed to screw up our family. Now I have a chance at one here and you're trying to take that from me too. Well I'm not going with you. I'm not coming home. So forget it," Andrea spat. She got up and moved further away from him, crossing her arms.

Charlie closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. She knew Andrea had been looking at her family interactions in that way, but she didn't expect her to admit it, especially not to her father.

Nate stepped closer to Andrea, but she turned her back to him. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but stopped himself. He sighed, "I didn't know you felt this way. If I had―"

"You would have done nothing different," Andrea interrupted, turning around. "All you and mom care about are yourselves, don't try to deny it. So she can go on about her life, like she never had kids and you can go on being a dad to someone else's. I'll be fine without you."

"I'm your dad first," Nate said desperately.

"Well," Andrea sighed, "It doesn't feel like it." She then walked over to the bed and sat down. "I'd like you to leave now. Charlie and I have things to do."

Nate stared at his daughter's back, not sure what to say. Finally, he backed away from her. He looked to Charlie instead. "Charlotte, tell your parents to call me if there's anything she needs," he breathed.

"Of course, Mr. Archibald," Charlie nodded. Usually she called him Nathaniel and would tease at him, but not that day. She actually felt bad for him. She was sympathetic for Andrea of too of course, but she saw how hurt Nate was. He had just realized another person in his family had left him and it broke is heart, again.

"I guess it would be best if you stay here at least until the divorce is over, but you're welcome to come back home anytime," Nate offered, attempting to reach out to her once more before he left.

Andrea didn't respond, but just sighed as if agitated.

Nate nodded, looked down, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He walked out of the room, stopping in the doorway when someone else approached him.

"Dad, is she coming?" Andrew asked. He had come with his father. He said he wanted to help bring his sister home and he did, but he also wanted to see Charlie again. She hadn't called him or even texted him after she went home the night of their dinner.

"No, she's not. She's staying here," Nate answered. He looked back at Andrea with sad blue eyes. "I'll be downstairs when you're ready, Andrew." He left.

Andrew watched his father go and turned back to look at his sister. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "You ungrateful, bitch. He's never going to let Mom come back home with you acting like this," he accused, stepping into the room.

"Andrew, please," Charlie sighed, looking to him. She shook her head. "You don't want to get into it with her right now."

Andrea stood up and turned around. "Don't even bother, Charlie. He's delusional. He actually thinks are parents are still going to get back together and we'll be this perfect little family. Well guess what, Andrew? It isn't going to happen. We're never going to be a family again. Case closed," she told him, raising her voice.

Andrew glared at her and released an angry sounding breath. "Yeah, thanks to you!" he shouted back at her.

"Whatever," Andrea retorted. She rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Andrew started towards it though. "I hope you're happy!" he screamed.

Charlie sidestepped him and grabbed onto his shoulders. "Andrew, just stop. You two should be sticking together, not going up against each other," she reasoned.

He immediately relaxed in her arms and looked down at where she held him. Then he met her eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He wasn't sorry for what he said to Andrea, but just that he did something that Charlie had to ask him to stop doing.

"No, it's okay. I―I just think you should go and give her some space, you know?" Charlie suggested. She retracted from her hold on him and crossed her arms.

Andrew's face fell when she backed away from him. He quickly put on a smile though and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'll see you later, at the YEC Gala?" he asked, sounding more hopeful than he would have liked.

Charlie didn't know he was going. She wondered if Lex still was. She shook her head. It didn't matter. There wasn't real drama there. It was just Lex being Lex.

She returned the smile. "Yes, you will."

"Great," Andrew returned with a light laugh. He then stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. "I'll see you later."

Charlie didn't expect him to hug her. He caught her off guard. She patted his back, and then spared a small wave when he left. With Andrew taken care of, she walked over to the bathroom and lightly knocked.

"A, are you okay in there?" she called. When Andrea didn't answer she opened the door and peaked inside.

"No, I'm not," Andrea mumbled. She looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "I'm not okay, Charlie."

Charlie sighed and sat down next to her, bringing her into a hug. "Shhh… Shh… you will be. Don't cry," she comforted.

Andrea buried her face into Charlie's chest. "Why can't you just be my family?" she mumbled.

"I am your family," Charlie replied. She held her closer. "I'll always be your family, Andrea."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Mister Sparks, you have come to see Miss Charlie, yes?" Vanya asked with a cordial smile. He opened up the door to Lex's Mustang the moment Lex pulled up to the curb in front of the Bass's building.

"That's the plan," Lex returned. He began to hand Vanya his keys, but looked up. He saw Andrew coming out the doors and down the steps. Instantly, he glared.

"Mister Sparks?" Vanya frowned in a concerned way and touched Lex's arm.

Lex moved right past him though, and charged towards the steps. "What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned, getting in front of Andrew.

Andrew saw it was Lex and his eyes narrowed. "What do you think I'm doing here? The better question is why you're still even bothering to come around," he retorted.

"Why I'm bothering to come around? Why_ I'm _bothering to come around?" Lex scoffed, raising his voice. He balled his hands into fists and moved as if to shove Andrew, but then stopped himself. He clenched his jaw and shook his head.

"You―you need to stay away, Archibald. Charlie is _my _girlfriend. She's _mine_. Understand?" Lex seethed. He was boiling on the inside. He wanted to attack. His animalistic instinct told him to. He was holding back with every fiber of his being. He didn't want to snap like he did the previous night, even if Andrew deserved it.

"The only thing I understand is that Charlie and I make sense. You two don't. Honestly, don't you think it's strange that everyone wonders why she's with you, what she sees in you? You don't deserve her," Andrew stated, nodding his head.

"Shut up," Lex warned in a low, but dangerous sounding voice. His icy blue eyes looked like some kind of monster was taking over him, a monster named jealousy.

Andrew shook his head. "You're lying to yourself, thinking you two could ever end up together. All you do is hurt her. You run away when things get to be too much. You've done in it in the past and we all know you'll do it again," he furthered.

"That's a _lovely_ theory you've concocted there, Andrew. You should have it published," Lex mocked. He flashed Andrew a taunting smirk. At his sides though, fists had formed yet again.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going upstairs to see _my_ girlfriend." Lex started to move past Andrew, just wanting to get away from him, but found the other boy's hand against his chest.

Andrew gave Lex a light push just to keep him from going inside. Then he further blocked his way. "Why are you toying with her like this? You've convinced her you love her, but you don't even know what it is. How could you? Your mother sure doesn't love you and your father, whoever the hell he is, doesn't even want you―"

Lex snapped and shoved Andrew forward with full force. He pushed him into the steps, but was on him in seconds. He was going to punch him, but then realized he was choking him.

"You bastard," he seethed.

"No, that's you," Andrew managed. He pushed up on Lex's chest and loosened the grip.

Lex held back his hand and prepared to punch him, but someone stopped him.

"Break it up!" Nate screamed. He had gotten out of the car when he saw the fight. He pulled Lex back and shoved him onto the sidewalk. "Don't touch my son, Lex." He shook his head at the boy on the ground and pulled Andrew up next.

"This is your son's fucking fault! If he'd just stay the hell away from my girlfriend, I wouldn't even be acknowledging him!" Lex screamed. He started to get up and go for Andrew again, but someone else grabbed him from behind.

"Mister Sparks, please. Someone will call the police," Vanya pleaded. He held Lex back. He had watched what happened and unlike everyone else, didn't just assume it was all Lex's fault.

"You need to calm down, Lex," Nate returned. "Come on, Andrew." He pulled his son towards the car.

"This isn't over!" Lex called after them.

"At least we can agree on that!" Andrew spat back. He wanted to say something else, but his father shoved him into the car.

Lex watched with a defiant stare as it drove away. He then straightened himself out. His hands were shaking though. He looked towards the doors of Charlie's building. He couldn't go and see her the way he was. He was too afraid it would play out like it did the night before.

"Mister Sparks, I take your car so you can go see Miss Charlie?" Vanya asked. He was still uneasy and just wanted to get Lex out of public view.

Lex looked at him and shook his head. "No, I'm leaving. Don't tell her I was here, Vanya. Don't tell Dorota either. Understand?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, Mister Sparks," Vanya nodded.

Lex didn't say anything else, but got into his car and left. He just needed to get back to Suite 1812 lock himself in before he did something he'd regret.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair stared at herself in the mirror and exhaled loudly. She turned herself, studying her profile. It was a new dress and it looked gorgeous on the hanger, but she was now wishing she had tried it on instead of buying on an impulse. She just figured that since red was usually her color it would be perfectly fine.

"Mommy does not feel very glamorous tonight, Ephram," Blair remarked. She turned to look at her son with a frown, but it changed to a soft smile. He was sound asleep at the end of her bed, his little tux already crumpled.

She walked over to the bed and sat down next to his sleeping form. Her hand reached down and stroked back some of his hair.

"We'll both just look a little less presentable than usual tonight. The focus should be on your older brother after all," she whispered.

"Mama," Ephram mumbled in his sleep. He always knew she was there. He had been that way since he was born. The doctor told them it was common for babies to do that with their mothers, especially when they spent as much time as Blair did with Ephram.

"Sorry, I'm later than expected. Just give me five to get ready," Chuck said quickly as he breezed into the room. He headed straight for the closet, taking off items of clothing he had worn that day on the way.

Blair glanced up, but only saw a flash of pastels. She stood, putting her hands on her hips, and sauntered over to the closet. She watched as he practically jumped into his tux.

Chuck looked up at her. "I'll put Ephram to bed tonight since I wasn't here to help you get him ready like I promised," he told her.

She shrugged, "It's fine. We got by without you, Bass." She turned and leaned her back against the doorway, but kept her gaze on him. "Where were you this whole time? I tried to call you and you didn't answer."

"I think I accidentally left my phone on silent. I was just around, getting a few things ready for tonight. Oh and I stopped by Lily's," Chuck reported. He put on his cufflinks and wrapped his bow tie around his neck. He started to do it, but was still fidgeting from trying to get dressed so fast. Typically, he almost took longer than Blair.

"Here, let me do it," Blair told him. She motioned him over and did his bowtie just the way he liked. Her eyes flickered up to his. "And that's strange. I talked to Serena and she mentioned Lily wasn't home today," she continued.

Chuck looked away from her. He wanted to tell Blair, but he didn't want to ruin the surprise. Him handing over the Palace would be a big deal. It was one of Bart's first hotels and the first place Chuck considered home.

"I know, but I just had to drop something off," Chuck answered, turning back to her. He touched his complete bowtie and smiled. "Thanks, baby."

Blair nodded and walked out of the closet. She went over to the dresser and began to put on her ruby drop earrings. "So," she sighed loudly, "When you stopped by Lily's was Natasha there?"

Chuck finished putting on his shoes and looked up. He knew that tone in Blair's voice and the way she said Natasha's name. His wife had made it clear in the past she didn't like the girl. He slowly got up and carefully came over to her.

"I asked you a question, Chuck," Blair said, lips thinning. She met his eyes through the mirror, but did not turn to _really_ look at him.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. "It's a question you shouldn't even think about asking. Whether she was there or not is irrelevant," Chuck assured her.

Blair's stiff posture gradually softened. When he pecked her lips again she smiled and turned around. "I'm sorry. You know how I can get―"

"Jealous?" Chuck asked with an amused smirk. He laughed and shook his head. "Well there's no point. Other women are a foreign concept to me now." He took her hands in his.

Blair looked down at this and then back up at him. "You forget that in your business you have foreign relations all the time. You're an expert at it," she reminded him, still pouting some.

"But my business isn't my wife. You are, Love," Chuck told her. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pulled her body against his. "My love," he whispered, kissing her.

She closed her eyes and her hands came up to hold his head. When they parted, she rested her forehead against his. She pecked his lips. "I want to make love to you tonight. I don't care how tired I'll be either," Blair breathed.

Chuck laughed, "There are no complaints on my end, Mrs. Bass."

"Well then after the gala, we'll have the perfect ending to a perfect night," Blair stated with confidence. She stroked his chest and leaned back some.

"Well I certainly couldn't think of a better way to end it," Chuck smirked and pulled her into another kiss.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair walked downstairs and scanned the room. She frowned, "Where is everyone? We needed to leave around five minutes ago." A perturbed sigh came from her lips and she began to tap her foot.

"Chuck, Charlie, and Andrea, lets go!" Blair finally shouted. She walked away from the staircase and hit the elevator button, prepared to hold it until they came into view.

Charlie and Andrea appeared at the top of the staircase mere seconds later. They both looked lovely, but in completely different ways. Andrea wore a classic, black Prada dress. It was tight at the top, but a bubble style skirt with flowers down the side. Her hair was up in a relaxed bun. Charlie however, was wearing a vintage, lavender Zuhair Murad evening gown. It was strapless, with a slight mermaid style, and back pieces that were attached to the front, thus causing a flow affect when she walked.

"Well, don't you two look lovely? I must say I'm mighty jealous," Blair complimented with a smile as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bass," Andrea replied earnestly.

Both Andrea and Blair noticed when Charlie didn't say anything. They turned and saw she was staring off absent-mindedly, an action very un-Charlie-Bass-like.

Blair was about to confront her daughter about it, but was distracted when her husband's voice filled the foyer. They all looked up to see him coming down the staircase, Ephram asleep against his chest.

"I told you that I can't talk to you right now. I thought I made that perfectly clear earlier today. I'm with my family," Chuck told his lawyer with an urgent tone. He had handled business at Lily's for that exact reason. He hung up and stuffed the cell in his pocket as he came before them.

"Who was on the phone?" Blair asked. She kept her voice calm and collected, but her expression should have given all away—if he had been paying attention to it.

He met her eyes and smiled, shaking his head. "Just a business associate. Is everyone ready to go?" Chuck quickly changed the subject. If he had kept the surprise to himself for that long, then he surely wasn't going to blow it right before the YEC Gala.

"We've been ready," Charlie mumbled.

Everyone turned to look at her. She wasn't even eying her father, but stood there, arms crossed, and shifting her weight from one foot to the other repetitively.

Blair exchanged a look with Chuck and then cleared her throat. "Andrea, did you say earlier that Skylar was picking you up or meeting you at the event?" she inquired.

Andrea smiled, "Actually neither, Mrs. Bass. He's out of town, visiting family."

"Oh, well in that case, do you mind taking Ephram down to the limo and getting him situated? He shouldn't be much trouble since he's asleep," Chuck cut in. He started to hand the baby to her before she could even respond.

"Um… yes, of course," Andrea replied swiftly. She carefully took Ephram into her arms and stepped into the elevator that just arrived. She parted her lips to speak at the last moment, but the doors closed in her face.

"Do you want to ask her what's going on with her or should I?" Chuck asked, looking from Charlie to Blair. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned towards his daughter.

Soon after that was said, Charlie blinked and seemed to come back to life. She looked at both of them; eyes narrowed, and shook her head. "Nothing is going on with me—I mean, nothing more than usual. If anything, I'm pleased that Andrea's boyfriend from Brooklyn won't be here to complain about how privileged we all are the entire night," Charlie told them. Her mask was impeccable.

"Well aren't you your father made over?" Blair returned. She always saw Chuck in Charlie when her daughter was lying, if she figured out that she was lying. Her mannerisms were exact to Chuck's.

Charlie released a prolonged sigh and reached up her hand to push back some of her curls. She shook her head. "I'm perfectly fine. Now if you two are finished interrogating me, I'd like to not be any later than we will be," she said with a haughty tone—her second form of defense.

Blair was about to call her on it too, but suddenly froze. Her gaze locked on Charlie's hand, particularly a piece of jewelry on her finger. It was an all too familiar ruby ring. She went forward and grabbed her daughter's hand to examine it further. Yes, it was _the ring_ Nathaniel Archibald had given to her and she had not given back until she was engaged to Chuck Bass.

"Where did you get this ring?" Blair demanded. She looked back up and met her daughter's eyes.

Charlie frowned and pulled her hand away from her mother. "Andrew gave it to me as a thank you for being there for him during all of his family drama. If it bothers you that much then I won't wear it around you," she retorted.

"Well it bothers me. I hated that thing," Chuck remarked. The ring symbolized Nate and Blair's perfect fairytale life. It axed him out completely and therefore he would have rather pawned it for good money.

"You sound just like Lex," Charlie scoffed, rolling her eyes. Her bitter mood was coming right back up as the memories played back in her head.

Chuck laughed breathlessly, "Well for once I don't blame the kid. Archibalds give that ruby ring with intentions. And last I checked, Andrew wasn't your boyfriend, so he shouldn't have any." He became more serious. He wasn't sure why he was sticking up for Lex all of the sudden, but he was.

"Mom, tell Dad that it's the other boy, aka Lex or Chuck, that make the ring into something more than it is," Charlie sighed. She looked to her mother, but Blair didn't answer. Instead she shook her head and looked away from her daughter.

Charlie fell silent. She brought her hand up and examined the ring. It was very beautiful and very expensive. If he wanted to thank her he could have given her anything, but he gave her something that signified a Waldorf-Archibald relationship.

"Charlotte, do you think Andrew has feelings for you?" Blair spoke up. She crossed her arms. She felt uncomfortable because the image of her and Nate came to mind again and again. She didn't exactly want Charlie in that type of relationship.

"I um—I didn't think so a few minutes ago," Charlie admitted. Now though, she wasn't so sure. Maybe Andrew's feelings were deeper than she had thought. If they were, what was she going to do?

_**In the Circle of Life there are Love Triangles that are bound to be created…again.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Max checked his phone one last time for a call from Jack as the limo pulled to a stop. When he saw there still wasn't one, he sighed and glanced up as the door opened. His best friend was on the other side, climbing in with ease.

"Nice turquoise colored jewelry box you have there, Alexander," Max noted with a smirk. He had figured his friend would serve an apology to his sister with a side of diamonds from Tiffany's.

Lex sat down across from Max, flicking a pair of panties to the floor. "Nice random red thong you have there, Maxwell," he returned, kinking his eyebrows.

The Bass boy only chuckled though and shook his head. "It's not like you wouldn't be doing the same thing if you could," he challenged.

"Actually, your sister is everything I need. Believe it or not, there was a time when you felt the same way about Andrea," Lex reminded him. It wasn't that he was encouraging Max to get all wrapped up in that again, but only found himself slightly defensive when his relationship was being questioned.

"Yeah, but Andrea and I were also having sex. You and Charlie are not. Really, how long has it been for you? You're practically approaching sainthood in my book," Max jested, winking at him.

Lex's eyes fell from his friends for a moment, but he forced a chuckle. "Thanks, but no thanks. I think being the son of Georgina Sparks pretty much guarantees that if I even try to walk in a church, I'll burst into flames," he smirked.

"You and me both," Max added with a nod. He took out a flask from his inner tux pocket and sipped. His eyes met his best friend's again.

"So what did you get my sister?" He motioned towards the Tiffany's box. He wasn't exactly, genuinely interested, but was trying to find something to talk about. He and Lex hadn't hung out in a while.

"Just the new Frank Gehry Leaves earrings she has on her ever continuous Tiffany's wish list," Lex replied. He opened up the box and titled it some so the other boy could see from the other side of the limo.

Max examined them briefly. "Pavé diamonds and 18k white gold, nice," he returned. Then he laughed, "Seriously though, you should get a discount with how much you shop for my sister."

"Nah, it was only around fourteen thousand, fifteen really with tax. No big deal." Lex shrugged it off, not caring to give it much thought. He was obviously not even close to the Basses billionaire fortune, but he did live on the Upper East Side.

"Well whatever makes Queenie happy I suppose," Max sighed as he turned, glancing out the window. He adjusted the lapels on his tux and cleared his throat. "Just try not to go making out in some corner before I give my speech, will you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Maxwell. Besides, if Andrew has his way we won't be in any corner cause he'll be there, stalking _my_ girlfriend," Lex muttered.

"I thought I told you to take care of that. Honestly, what are you waiting for? Sure Andrew's popular at school with the guys, but you don't exactly have that many friends anyways," Max laughed. He wasn't looking at his friend, but checking his phone again.

Lex's face fell some, but he quickly masked it. Max was right, but that was okay. Lex didn't need many friends. He never had and he never would. Along with Max, he only needed Charlie.

"Well you're quite the loner yourself these days," Lex acknowledged. When Max met his eyes, Lex then smirked.

Max scoffed, "Please, why would I bother myself with high school affairs when there are so many more enjoyable _distractions_ out there?"

"I wouldn't say you're not bothering yourself with school affairs. I mean isn't that what this whole YEC President Election Gala is about? It's pretty damn school oriented," Lex reminded him.

"Oh right," Max chuckled nervously.

Lex frowned, "Is something else going on?" He was finally starting to sense that something wasn't right with Max. He should have noticed it before, but he hadn't.

Max rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing that would interest you. Don't get your panties in a twist, Alexander. Now, if you could just be a good boy tonight and support your best friend—"

"I will support my best friend, no matter what," Lex emphasized. He was wondering if Max could possibly be in some sort of trouble or something. If that were the case then Lex would help him. Max had done the same for him plenty of times when they were younger.

"Good then," Max laughed. He returned to a lighthearted mood as the limo came to a stop in front of the place the Young Entrepreneurs Club Presidential Election was being held.

"After you, since it is your night," Lex offered, motioning his hands to the open door.

"Thank you, Alexander," Max smirked and climbed out. The moment his feet hit the pavement, he was reaching for his phone again. Why hadn't Jack texted him back? Max needed him to be there for when he thanked Jack in his speech. It wouldn't be the same if he couldn't direct the crowd's attention to his _dear_ Uncle.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair and Chuck entered the event together; a little while after Andrea and Charlie had. They were having trouble getting Ephram to wake-up so his mother could fix his mini tux. She would have let him sleep, but Madison would be there and Blair knew her son wouldn't want to miss his _best friend_.

"Do you see Max yet?" Chuck asked. He slid his hand onto Blair's back as he took in glimpses of the room. He had wanted a chance to talk with his eldest son before he gave his speech, but in order to do that he would need to actually find him.

"No, but I'm sure he's somewhere in the back practicing his acceptance speech. He's a Waldorf-Bass child after all," Blair returned in a low voice. At the same time she shot a fake smile to a mother of another candidate.

He chuckled, "Well don't you just have the answer for everything, Mrs. Bass?" He turned to look at her with kinked eyebrows.

She smirked, "Of course I do. How many times do I have to tell you this, Mr. Bass?" She then sighed as if truly exhausted and shifted Ephram upwards in her hold.

"Mama!" Ephram squealed, liking the quick and bounce-like motion. He patted his hands against her chest and giggled.

"I wonder where Lily—Natasha," Chuck called, seeing Lily's assistant ahead of them. He smiled and started to walk at a quicker pace towards her.

Blair was right beside him though. She managed to support Ephram with one arm and used her other to pinch Chuck's arm. "What are you doing? All she does is flirt with you," she seethed.

"Don't start, Blair," Chuck said seriously. He appeared calm to all others, but gave her a squeeze on the arm to signify he wasn't in the mood.

"Mr. Bass," Natasha greeted with a beaming smile.

Blair waited for a few seconds, glared, and cleared her throat.

The blonde turned towards her and laughed nervously. "And Blair, how good to see both of you, here together with your—your—" She looked to Ephram as if she was truly confused.

"Dumb," Ephram said suddenly.

Natasha gasped, putting a hand to her chest.

Blair snickered and kissed the top of Ephram's head. "Isn't he the smartest little Chuck and **Blair **Bass baby in the world?" she emphasized.

Chuck sighed, closing his eyes, and shaking his head. Blair's jealousy wasn't nearly as bad as it used to be, when they were first married, but every once in a while she would bring out the claws—and those claws were hard to retract.

"Um…" Natasha laughed and grinned nervously. She was at a loss of what to say, yet again.

"Excuse my wife and son, they haven't had their naps today," Chuck jested. He stepped some in front of Blair and made eye contact with the other woman. "Now, I was just going to ask you if you have seen Lily at the party yet?"

Blair's face fell as Chuck moved in front of her. She knew he wasn't the nicest person when it came to humor, but his _joke_ had really irritated her. If he had said it about Ephram maybe it would have been okay, but to include her? She wasn't feeling it or him.

"Oh yes, Lily is right over there actually," Natasha answered. She turned and pointed towards a small standing crowd that was separating. From it, Lily and Rufus emerged—holding hands as always.

"Thank you. Excuse us," Chuck returned. He started to walk towards Lily, but looked back at Blair. Her still standing there made him frown. "What are you doing, Blair? Come on," he urged.

Blair stared at him silently for a few moments, lips pursed. Then she shook her head and walked right past him. She changed her cross expression to carefree as she came upon Rufus and Lily.

"Oh Blair and Charles, how nice to see you here," Lily said instantly. She let go of Rufus and touched Ephram's hand. "And you of course, my littlest grandson."

"Nana," Ephram replied. He outstretched his arms for her cheeks and pulled her forward, kissing her on the lips.

Lily chuckled, "Thank you, Baby." She stood back up beside Rufus. Her attention shifted to Blair again. "I was just telling Rufus how proud we all are of Max. Everyone came. Dan and Serena, Nate and Jenny—"

"Oh Jenny's already here? Where is she? I want to take Ephram to see Madison," Blair interrupted. She was purposely trying to get away from Chuck and wanted him to notice. She also hoped that Lily did too, so that she wasn't insulted.

Chuck turned to look at Blair. "You can't wait five minutes for us both to go greet Nate and Jenny together?" he asked.

Blair gave a very phony sounding laugh. "No, I can't. See I already waited five minutes, while you were talking to Natasha," she retorted, _playfully_ shoving his arm.

Rufus and Lily exchanged a look. No one wanted to be present during a Chuck and Blair fight, no matter how small it was.

Chuck smiled with a clenched jaw and narrowed his eyes. He shook his head. "Well aren't you just—"

"Darling, Jenny is right over there," Lily said quickly. She then moved forward to physically put herself between Chuck and Blair.

Blair smiled. "Thank you, Lily," her voice turned flat, "Husband." With that, she shifted Ephram to her hip and walked away.

"You are in for it tonight, Chuck," Rufus commented, shaking his head.

Chuck stuffed his hands in his pockets and smirked. "Have more faith. I still have till the end of the night to _relieve_ all her tension towards me," he returned.

Rufus shrugged, not getting the innuendo implied. His wife, on the other hand, smacked Chuck on the arm.

"Charles," Lily scolded.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Jenny watched, her hands gripping the bench beneath her, her daughter and Ephram "dancing" together. Blair was keeping and eye them, out of others way. Madison had her arms wrapped around Ephram's neck and they both leaned onto each other. Their feet did not move, but they swayed back and forth. It was adorable, but also strange since no one was dancing at the event. The music playing sounded more like it belonged in an elevator than something that would cause babies to bounce.

"Your water," Nate presented. He sat down and handed her the glass before taking a sip of his own. His eyes went forward to see Ephram and Madison. He chuckled, "Well at least someone is getting somewhere with his date tonight."

Jenny rolled her eyes, but managed a smile. She glanced at him. "You're drinking more than usual tonight. Is there a reason?" she inquired.

"My daughter telling me I've forgotten her earlier today might have done it," Nate explained, shaking his head. He took another swig of his drink and sighed.

Her face fell some and she looked down. "This is never going to work. Our relationship won't last if your kids don't support it. Not to mention, your daughter hates me," Jenny remarked, lowering her voice.

Nate sighed and set his hand on Jenny's knee. When she met his eyes again, he shook his head. "She just needs some time to warm up to you. She's angry with her mother, but deep down she's also protective of her. Vanessa, well she's just confused right now and it isn't fair to our children, but everything will work out. It has to."

"And how exactly do you want it to work out?" Jenny furthered, left eyebrow raised.

He stared at her for a few moments and laughed. "You don't genuinely believe that I still want to mend my relationship with her, do you? Sure, I'd like to be civil, but the divorce is happening. You know that," Nate assured her.

"So it's happening," Jenny shrugged, "But a divorce can go on a very long time. They seem like they'll never end, especially if infidelity was involved."

"I believe you, but are we talking about my divorce with Vanessa or yours and Damien's?" Nate asked, bringing up what they both knew she was thinking.

Jenny turned forward again and crossed her arms. "Maybe we're talking about both. Maybe," she sighed and met his eyes once more, "we should talk more about both."

"Why? It only brings us down. Plus, you and Damien had a definite end from what you've already told me. He doesn't even see Madison, his own daughter," Nate voiced with clear disdain.

"And right now, because of me, neither do you," Jenny said softly.

Nate stared at the ground for a moment. He heard her almost silent words at full volume. He turned back around and came close to her. "What's going on? Why are you suddenly trying to hint it's wrong for us to be together when last week you were practically giving me an ultimatum?" he questioned.

"Does that mean you felt forced into this relationship, Nate?" Jenny replied.

"You're not answering my question," he returned.

She kept up her guard a few more moments and then sighed. "I don't know how else to say it so I'm just going to do so. Damien called and he wants to see Madison, regularly—maybe even without me," Jenny admitted.

"You mean as in shared custody? He can't do that," Nate retorted.

"Why not? You're doing it with Vanessa and he is her father," Jenny reminded him.

"Yes, but Vanessa was a mother to my children, in a tight family, until they reached high school. Damien didn't even make it to grade school," he rebuked.

"Well I can't keep her from him. And—and if he does come, I think we should be discreet. If he sees you with Madison he's only going to want to come around more, just to keep you away," she sighed, nodding her head.

"Too bad, he can't keep me away. I don't care if he sees us. I don't really care what he wants or if it makes him unhappy. I'm kind of pissed that he decided to show up right when things were calming down," Nate muttered, taking another drink.

Jenny was staring forward now though, mouth slightly agape. She touched Nate's arm and nodded towards the doorway. "Well he's not the only one."

Nate followed her stare and instantly tensed all over. Standing in the doorway was his soon-to-be-ex-wife, Vanessa Archibald.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie leaned against the bar and stared down at the ruby ring still on her finger. She stopped every so often to sigh and check over her shoulder for Lex. Well, she was looking for him, and also making sure no one was snapping a picture of her to send to Gossip Girl. Her boyfriend was already paranoid enough. She didn't need him to feel anymore threatened than he already did. He clearly didn't take too well to it.

"Hey pretty girl," Andrew mused as he came up beside her. He smiled softly and held out a single red rose.

She turned, looking to him first surprised, and then down at the rose. When she didn't immediately take it, he started to put it in her hand. So as a reflex, she accepted the rose and held it with both hands.

"Something wrong?" Andrew furthered. He touched her arm. He could see she was clearly avoiding eye contact with him and her posture was off.

"I um—I just have a lot to think about right now," Charlie responded. She wasn't sure what to say to Andrew. She hadn't decided if his feelings were more than she thought or if it just seemed that way because he needed someone to be close to with his during parent's divorce and everything. After all, he had always wanted Sarah—and Charlie Bass was certainly no Sarah Humphrey. In looks—Sarah was tall, blonde, and very skinny. Charlie however, was short, brunette, and even though tiny, was also quite curvy. Their styles were different, their mannerisms, and especially their personalities. She couldn't see how he could possibly want someone like her after being so enamored with Sarah for most of his life. it didn't make sense.

"Well," Andrew sighed, "Why don't we go somewhere private and talk about it, see if we can sort it all out?" He wanted to be alone with Charlie again. He knew her defense system was up because others were around.

"Yes, I suppose that's what friends do—help each other through their problems?" Charlie tested, eyebrows rising.

He paused for a moment, but forced a smile. "Of course. You've been a friend to me and now I want to be an even better _friend_ to you," Andrew lied. He didn't want to be her friend. He wanted to be more than her friend, but he knew she wasn't quite ready to hear that yet.

"Good," she breathed, nodding. She allowed him to loop their arms as he led her across the floor and towards the hallway. It wasn't a romantic gesture for her. She hoped it wasn't one for him either.

Andrew came into the room with Charlie. He let go of her arm and turned, closing the door. Then he moved further in and stood in front of her. He touched her cheek, slowly starting to gently caress it.

Charlie looked up at him, silently alert. She then closed her eyes and shook her head. "Don't do that. It doesn't feel right," she breathed. She stepped away and turned her back to him, crossing her arms.

His expression turned to hurt, but he wasn't giving up that easy. He took a step towards her. "Perhaps you're just confused about what right is," Andrew suggested.

She didn't say anything. Truthfully, she didn't know what to say. Charlie could always read people, but now Andrew had her feeling all disoriented. She released a sharp sounding breath.

"Andrew, I want to know why you gave me the ruby ring," Charlie informed him. She touched it with her opposite hand and turned to meet his eyes.

"What do you mean? I already told you why I gave it to you," Andrew replied, shaking his head. He took another step towards her.

She studied him, as best she could, but her brain was all jumbled up. "Is that the real reason you gave it to me? I want you to be honest about this just like you have been with everything else," Charlie told him. She sounded like she was pleading.

He nodded, taking another step towards her, until they were inches apart. "I'm so afraid of losing anyone else, anything else. If you have the ring, I can't lose it, I can't lose you," he told her, though his eyes kept away from hers.

"You haven't lost anyone. Your family is still your family and eventually things will be okay. As for our friendship, you don't need to give me a ring to hold onto me. I'm not going anywhere," Charlie assured him. She was starting to feel some relief. He was acting the way he had been when they were previously alone together and he admitted how much his family _falling apart_ affected him.

His eyes flickered up to hers, but they were now much more intense. "Is that because you want to stay with me or because you feel you have to?" Andrew asked.

She rolled her eyes and laughed breathlessly. "I'm here because I want to be. Don't sell yourself so short, Archibald." Charlie had no idea they were speaking two different languages in one conversation.

Andrew smiled, "I was hoping you would say that. Charlie, I—I—" The words got stuck in his throat. He was so nervous.

"You what?" Charlie laughed. She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. "Just tell me, Andrew."

"I can't, but I—I can show you." He nodded, growing with confidence.

"What are you going to show me?" Charlie asked.

"How I feel," Andrew admitted. He moved in so quick, capturing her lips with his. He was eager, but passionate. His hands moved up and held her head. His whole body moved with his lips as he kissed her. Everything in him was alive, being released.

Charlie blinked and realized Andrew was kissing her. His lips opened and closed onto hers. He had her in a tight hold. It wasn't harsh, but well—just about any boy her age could overpower her when it came to strength. She tried to push her hands to his chest, but one of his came down and took hold of it. She parted her lips to mumble a _stop_ against his, but found his tongue in her mouth.

"I—I—" Andrew breathed against her lips, not able to form full words just yet. His heart was beating very fast. He felt like his body had been electrified, but in a good way.

"Andrew," Charlie said disapprovingly. She stepped away from him and shook her head. That was when she caught someone out of the corner of her eye. She didn't have to double check to know who it was. She felt him, his presence now that her mind had cleared some.

Charlie slowly turned and saw Lex standing there in the now open doorway. A shiver ran down her spine. His hands were fisted at his sides and his icy blue eyes didn't look human. She knew he had seen the kiss, and the moment he did _her_ Lex left. The Lex standing there looked like he could kill, like he would kill.

_**Spotted: Andrew and Charlie in a massive display of PDA. And that's exactly what Lex Sparks is. Pretty. Damn. Angry.**_

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Blair was standing and talking with Serena. They had put Dan in charge of taking the little ones to the restroom. Madison and Ephram had both needed to be changed and Blair used the excuse that she couldn't mix Max's speech, which would start at any moment. Serena found her husband's reaction so amusing that she agreed with her best friend and sent him on his way.

"So B, did you ask Chuck where he really went today?" Serena asked, nudging her friend's side. She was in a giggly mood due to one martini too many.

Blair rolled her eyes and sighed, "He claims he was only dropping something off. Really, I'd rather he be somewhere else though than alone with _Natasha_. Your mother needs to fire that Russian strumpet ASAP." Her eyes narrowed as she glanced around to make sure Chuck wasn't with the other woman.

Serena laughed, "Natasha does very good work for her so it isn't likely. I don't know how you deal though. Lucky for me, no one seems to be after Dan."

"That's because they're all after you instead. They go for the one who brought the most money into the relationship, which in your marriage was you," Blair reminded her, widening her eyes.

"Well they should know that no matter how much money I have, I am not leaving my husband for them—same goes for Chuck. He'd never leave you," Serena assured her, touching her arm.

"Yes, well men don't have to leave the marriage to be unfaithful," Blair muttered. Her voice sounded in a low, but nauseated tone.

"B, Chuck is not going to have an affair. I may have said that he would back in high school, but not now. Your marriage is secure," Serena said with a definite nod.

Blair was about to respond, but suddenly heard someone tapping their fork against their champagne glass. She turned, as the room quieted down, to see the announcer take his spot at the stand.

"Hello and thank you for coming to the Annual Presidential Election for the Young Entrepreneurs Club. In a few moments I will be naming this year's elected candidate, but first I shall say a few words about one of St. Judes oldest and most prestigious of private school clubs," the announcer informed them.

"They're going to call Max soon," Serena whispered in a giddy voice.

"Hush," Blair warned, not wanting others to hear. A grin did stretch across her face at the thought though. She couldn't wait to see her first baby boy shine. She turned and checked around the room to make sure everyone she wanted to be watching was.

Everyone was there, except Charlie. Blair didn't want her to miss her brother's speech. Her daughter had, after all, been so involved with his campaign. She leaned in close to Serena.

"I'm going to go and find Charlie so she doesn't miss Max's speech. Be right back," Blair whispered.

Her friend nodded, "Okay B, but hurry back."

Blair nodded and quickly made her way through the crowd, towards the back hallway. She hoped it wouldn't take long to find Charlie. She was so concerned with hurrying that didn't even realize whom she walked right past when she left.

Jack Bass smirked and took a few steps forward, through a small crowd. He had just arrived and was not fashionably, but strategically late. He saw Max waiting to be called, but his eyes quickly zoned in on a more important Bass—his real target, Chuck Bass.

Chuck was standing towards the front. He had his hands in his pockets and appeared like a true anxious, but proud father. He had no idea what he was in for.

_**Careful, Chuck. It's an open heart that's vulnerable to the deepest wound.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Lex," Charlie breathed, unable to bring her voice above a whisper. She turned from Andrew and took a hesitant step towards her boyfriend. Her hand reached out to take hold of his, but stopped halfway when he wouldn't meet her eyes.

Instead, Lex took heavy steps towards Andrew. He passed Charlie, stopped, and released a sharp sounding breath.

Andrew just stared back at him, as if he had done nothing wrong. He shook his head and flickered his eyes from the other boy to Charlie.

"Charlie, I think we should go outside and talk—"

Lex pounced forward, like some kind of animal. His fist flew up and smacked Andrew straight in the mouth. The other boy fell backwards, into a table, and eventually a wall.

"Don't you ever touch her again! If you do Archibald, I swear to God!" Lex screamed. He was so angry he couldn't even finish his sentence. He moved towards Andrew again, just ready for him to even try and get up.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Andrew spat. He pushed himself up and moved towards Lex, arms already out and hands ready to shove.

Lex laughed sardonically and threw off his jacket. He rolled up his sleeves, wanting the other boy to know how ready he was. "Oh really? Well then let's go. You're fucking dead," he seethed.

Andrew glared and pushed him hard.

"That's all you got?" Lex mocked. He stumbled back a few steps, but bounced up quickly. He socked Andrew in the eye, watching him fall to the ground.

"Come on. Get up!" he yelled. He went down to grab Andrew, now lost in vexation. The Archibald boy remained on the ground though, holding his bleeding and busted face.

"Lex, stop it!" Charlie cried. She grabbed onto him from behind and pulled with all her might. She found herself not getting anywhere, but she did get his attention.

He whipped around and grabbed her arms. "What? Why the hell should I stop, so you can kiss him again?" Lex questioned, sounding with exasperation. He pushed her forward, but kept his hold on her and yanked her back again.

"No! I didn't want him to kiss me, but I also don't want to see you hurt him so bad that you end up in jail!" Charlie shouted back. She looked up at him, pleading with her eyes for him to just calm down and listen to her, but he wouldn't.

"Well how fucking sweet of you to care about me in some way!" Lex then pulled back and released her harshly, causing her to stumble. He scoffed, "I was right not to trust you. You're just like everyone else."

Charlie's eyes widened in shock and she felt a severe pain in her heart. She immediately moved forward, as if throwing herself to the lions, and grabbed onto him. She shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"No—no, you're not listening. You can trust me. He's confused and he kissed me, but I didn't want him to. Look, I'll even give him this back," she offered, taking off the ring.

Lex forcefully seized her hand by the wrist, and held it tightly against his chest. He got close to her ear. "Keep the fucking ring. It can remind us both of what a liar you are," he seethed. He then pushed her back and stormed out of the room.

She stayed still, frozen in the spot she stood, but began to tremble. Her breathing was uneasy and she felt dizzy again. Everything happened so fast. She didn't even know who Lex was, but only that she didn't like it. A sob escaped her lips, but she swallowed the next one and shook her head. She didn't want to cry. She hated crying. Tears were for the weak.

Andrew had finally pushed himself up. His left eye was swollen shut and blood dripped down from his mouth, onto his chin. He didn't care though. It was worth it. Now Charlie had to see what Lex really was.

"Charlie, I'm sorry," Andrew told her. He reached to touch her arm, but she pulled back as if his touch burnt her.

"Don't touch me," Charlie retorted. Her eyes were watering, but also narrowed. She shook her head and turned away from him, leaving the room. The moment she did, she smacked straight into someone.

"Charlie, where have you been?" Blair questioned. She took hold of her daughter's cheeks so that their eyes met. When they did, she frowned. "What's wrong?" Right away she turned to concern.

"No—nothing, I just want to get away from here. I need to go back to the party and see Max's speech," Charlie replied, although her voice was shaking. She couldn't tell her mom what happened. She still needed to process what happened. She wanted to go after Lex, but she was…scared. She also could feel herself getting angry—angry with Andrew for kissing her and angry at Lex for not believing her. So many emotions were hitting her all at once and she didn't know how to combine them, even them out. Then there was Max to think about as well; she needed to support him. She'd do that first and then she would figure everything out. Yes, she'd think about it all tomorrow and confront it then.

Blair didn't want to leave it at that, but she also knew she needed to be there for Max. She hesitated for a moment, but alas nodded and put her hand on her daughter's back.

"Let's go in then," she sighed.

Charlie closed her eyes and let her mother lead her in. She sighed with relief. They stopped, near the back of the room. Her mother wouldn't release her. Instead, Blair rubbed her hand up and down Charlie's back in a soothing fashion.

"Just breathe," Blair whispered. She just had to watch Max have his moment, get her daughter through the night, and then have some kind of talk with Chuck. At least nothing else could go wrong—or so she thought.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck tapped his foot quietly and bit the inside of his cheek. How long could the man at the podium go on? It was time for him to step down and let his son have the spotlight. Max was going to do great when he gave his speech. He was a Bass after all, and even more importantly, a Waldorf. Blair had always been good at standing proud, addressing others. He saw that in Max and he hoped it shined through that night more than ever before.

"The time has now come where I am to present to you the future President of the Young Entrepreneurs Club. As you know this is a very high and respectful position for any boy attending St. Judes, whether they be a part of the club or not," the man explained seriously.

"Then get on with announcing him," Chuck muttered under his breath. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling more high strung than ever.

The man smiled and held his hand out. "So without further ado, I give you Maxwell Bass, the President of the Young Entrepreneurs Club and undoubtedly a future business leader of his time."

Chuck immediately grinned and clapped his hands together with more enthusiasm than anyone. He looked around to make sure everyone else was encouraging Max as well—and they were. Nate, Serena, Rufus, Lily, Charlie, and Blair were all applauding, along with everyone else. He turned back and saw Max take his place behind the podium, in front of the room.

"Thank you. Thank you," Max said to the crowd, nodding his head. He waited until the applause stopped and then stood straighter, grinning at them.

"I am extremely honored to have been selected the President of the Young Entrepreneurs Club. I accept the responsibilities that will follow, and hold dearly your trust that has been entitled to me," he proclaimed. He spoke loud and clear with perfect posture. He didn't even need to look down at his note cards, but let his hands set still against the podium.

He laughed breathlessly, "I am boundlessly grateful to every member of the club and each vote from our board of Sponsors who have empowered me in such a way. I promise to not disappoint them and help St. Judes enter into an even larger and more admirable legacy than before."

Max cleared his throat and became more serious. "As you all know though, Legacy is a word I have been aware of all my life. In my case, if not another meaning for, it connects to family," he furthered.

Chuck wasn't smirking, but had a full grin plastered on his face. The moment was coming. It wasn't about Max thanking him, but that it would mean his son finally forgave him and they could mend their relationship.

"And I hope I have done my family proud because without them, I wouldn't even be in this position," Max acknowledged. He paused for a moment and then continued. "However, there is one member of my family who stands out among the rest. I aspire to be like him in every way. He _is_ me and I am him."

Chuck tried to connect with Max's eyes, but found his son wasn't looking anywhere near him. Perhaps he was trying to address the entire crowd?

Max smirked, "This person I respect so greatly, my role model, is here tonight. And he's standing right over there—my uncle,** Jack Bass.**" He brought his hand up and pointed directly at Jack.

The majority of people who didn't know to think anything was wrong, began to clap and cheer. But dispersed through the crowd, were the few who now stood shocked.

Nate and Serena both stared forward, mouths hung open. Rufus had tensed and Lily almost dropped her glass of champagne. Jenny turned back and met Dan's eyes, who told by the look on his face he had heard.

Chuck was completely still. His whole body had frozen up, except for his heart, which now beat faster than ever. He couldn't breath. It almost felt like another heart attack, one that would kill him, but no he was alive.

He turned and saw Blair first. Tears had gathered in her eyes and she looked from him to the right, to Jack. Chuck hesitated a few more moments, but finally followed her gaze. That was when he saw him, Jack Bass, when it suddenly all became clear.

Jack smirked at Chuck, obviously waiting to be addressed solely by him, and winked. Then he raised his glass of champagne in Chuck's direction.

Chuck turned forward again, his entire body going numb.

_**It seems Max just gave one hell of a speech…with the Devil himself as the guest of honor.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie felt her mother turn rigid at her side. It happened the exact moment her brother said the name _Jack Bass_. Who was Jack Bass? Max had called him their uncle, but their father didn't have a brother. Her head started to hurt from all the confusion. She wasn't used to it. She turned towards her mother.

"Mom, what's going on? Who—who is Jack Bass?" Charlie asked. Her mother didn't even make eye contact with her, but shifted her gaze forward. Charlie followed it and saw it landed on her father. He didn't look too good.

"He—he um…he's your father's uncle," Blair stuttered. She wasn't sure what else to say or how to answer her daughter's question. Truthfully, she didn't want to. She blinked her eye several times, hoping she'd wakeup from the nightmare, but she didn't.

"How come Max knows him, or rather, how come I don't know him? I mean he did approach me in a store, but I just thought he was some older creep hitting on me," Charlie informed her, shaking her head.

Blair's eyes immediately flickered to hers. She grabbed Charlie's arms. "What do you mean he approached you in the store? What did he say to you, Charlotte? What did he do?" she questioned, sounding crazed. She was though. Jack hadn't only gotten to her son, but also close to her daughter.

"Nothing, it wasn't a big deal. Mom, why are you so upset?" Charlie threw back. She only found herself hastily released from her mother's grip.

"I—I'm not—" Blair trailed off as she saw Jack leaving the room. She wished he was going for good, but she knew that wasn't the case. Well, then maybe she could make him leave for good. Her eyes narrowed and she started to follow him.

"Mom," Charlie called after her.

"Stay," Blair ordered. Her daughter fell behind, but she kept on. It was one thing to come into her and Chuck's life, but their children's? She was not going to let him get away with it.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Max got down from the stage and ran a hand through his hair. He smirked, rather pleased with himself, and how the night turned out. Jack showed and his father finally saw that Max didn't need him anymore. He started to walk towards the bar, wanting a celebratory drink.

Suddenly though, he found himself pushed up against the wall. Max didn't even get the chance to yell. Instead, he found himself looking at his father. Chuck had him pinned by the chest and his eyes were crazed.

"Why the hell haven't you told me that Jack was in town?" Chuck questioned. His breathing was harsh, uneven. He felt like he was losing it.

"Let go of me," Max retorted in a haughty voice.

Chuck only pulled him forward and pushed him against the wall again. "Answer me, now!" he shouted.

"Why would I tell you? You'd only get rid of him if I did. He told me you would and now I see he was telling the truth, not that I didn't believe him before," Max answered through clenched teeth.

"Of course I would have gotten rid of him! You weren't even supposed to know about him! Now he's going to go after you, your mother, and even your sister!" Chuck screamed. He wanted to draw blood at the idea of Jack messing with Charlie.

"You forgot Ephram," Max mocked, rolling his eyes.

Chuck stared at him, shook his head, and released him. He moved away. "You don't even know what you did," he breathed, rubbing his temples.

Max stepped forward, now more serious. "Yes, I do. I know that I found someone who accepts me for me. Jack lets me be who I am. You and mom want me to be good, but I'm not," he voiced.

His father turned around and shook his head. "You—you don't know what you're saying. Jack has already poisoned your mind," Chuck denied.

"He didn't poison anything. I've always felt this way. Trying to live up to the great Chuck Bass and his hypocritical expectations has made my life a living hell," his son told him, getting louder with each word.

"I've never—" Chuck started to deny, but was interrupted.

"Stop lying to yourself and to me. Face it, Dad. You do to me exactly what your father did to you. You want me to be someone I'm not and when I can't do it—well this is where we end up. Only from what Jack's told me, you're even more of a selfish bastard than Bart was," Max accused.

Chuck didn't know what happened next, but only that he snapped. It wasn't until he felt his hand connect with Max's cheek that he even knew what he did. He had slapped his son straight across the face.

Max stumbled back and grabbed his cheek. His eyes were widened in shock. His father had never even laid a hand on him. He didn't even spank him or his sister when they were little.

"I—I didn't mean that, but you have no right to talk to me like that. So you think I've never been proud of you, that I treat you like my father treated me? Then why the hell was I going to hand this over to you," Chuck trembled. He threw the Palace papers at Max's feet.

Max bent down and slowly picked them up. He realized what they were and it stopped him for a moment, but not for long. He shook his head though.

"I don't care," he seethed, taking a step towards him, "**I hate you**." He then pushed his father in the chest and walked away from him.

Chuck touched a hand to his heart and released a gasping breath.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Lex smacked the elevator button again. He just wanted to get out of there. He wanted to be in his Suite, drunk—no, he wanted to be more than drunk and he wasn't thinking just pot either. Stronger substances were needed, much stronger.

"If you leave now then I'm going to get Charlie," Andrew sounded from behind him.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Lex muttered. He couldn't believe Andrew was actually coming near him again. The Archibald bitch was risking his life at this point. His jaw tightened and he closed his eyes, trying to control himself. Slowly, he turned around and opened his eyes.

"No, you're not," Lex seethed. His icy blue eyes stared right into Andrew's. He wished he could physically burn a hole into his head with them.

"I want her," Andrew returned simply. He wasn't backing down. In his eyes, Lex had gotten lucky with the two punches he had on him.

"Well she isn't yours to want!" Lex screamed. He moved towards him and fisted his hands, but stopped himself. He shook his head, "Why the hell do you even suddenly want her anyways? What happened to Sarah?"

"It isn't sudden," Andrew retorted. He breathed harshly. "Charlie has been there for me in ways you can't even imagine. And Sarah—well just like everyone else in my life, she screwed me over. Now Charlie is the only one who gives a damn and I'm not giving that up, I'm not giving her up," he vowed.

Lex knew what he had said to Charlie, but he now saw how delusional Andrew was. He shook his head and scoffed, "Well then you better be ready for one hell of a fight because you're not even in the running."

"Let's go for round three then," Andrew antagonized. He started to go for Lex, but the elevator doors opened up between them. They were both distracted when a man came out. He stopped, looked around, and to each of them.

"Do either of you know a Jenny Humphrey?" the man asked. He smirked, "And if you do then can you tell me where she is?"

Andrew stared confused, but finally just pointed down the hallway. "In the main room," he answered.

"Thanks," the man replied and walked that way.

When Andrew turned back to continue with Lex though, he saw that he wasn't there anymore. At first he frowned, but then he smiled. "Just as well," he said to himself.

Lex hadn't left though. He was right around the corner. He wasn't going to let Andrew distract him or get to Charlie first. Charlie was _his_.

_**Uh oh, Lex. Looks like Andrew's knives are sharpened, and he's ready to use them in the battle for Charlie Bass.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair stopped in front of the room she saw Jack go into. Her hands clenched at her sides and she felt the sudden need to kill. It wasn't like anything she had ever experienced before. She took a few moments to get herself under control and then stepped into the room. She saw Jack, standing with his back to her. It was then she knew he had been waiting for her. He wanted her to follow him, but she didn't care. She was going after him whether he wanted her to or not. Her eyes narrowed and she put her hands on her hips.

"Have you ever seen what happens when someone messes with a mama bear's cubs, Jack?" Blair asked in a seemingly calm, but dangerously low voice. She titled her head in question, doe brown eyes waiting to meet his.

Jack chuckled and turned to face her. He held up his hands as if he was already surrendering to her. "I come in peace, Blair. I just thought we could all do some catching up," he swore, but spoke through his teeth.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Spare me. If you mess with my children in any shape or form, I swear to God that I will take it upon myself to cut off your testicles and let you bleed out," Blair threatened. If she only knew what he had already done to Max…

"And here I thought you'd want to play nice. After all, my nephew did just have a heart attack not too long ago," Jack reminded her. His expression and voice showed the fakest of _genuine concern._

Blair froze for a moment, feeling her heart skip a beat. She shouldn't have been surprised he knew about Chuck, it was on the news after all, but still she felt like he had already violated her marriage. She brought back her vexed emotion and shook her head. "Don't you dare go near him, Jack. I am just as protective of him as I am my children and the same punishment can be carried out, if not another one, just for fun," she warned.

"I did miss your foreplay," he returned, winking at her.

"Screw you," Blair spat.

Jack leaned in closer to her and smirked, "You already did, Sweetheart."

"How dare you," Blair shook her head in anger. She then reached her hand up to slap him straight across the cheek. Only instead, Jack caught hold of her hand and yanked it back down tightly. She whimpered under his tight hold, but kept a strong façade.

"Blair," Chuck called to her. He walked in the room, looking solemn, but the moment his eyes zoned in on them he turned livid. Without another word, he moved towards his uncle and punched him straight across the cheek. Blair moved back quickly and got beside Chuck.

Jack stumbled backwards and grabbed his jaw.

"Nice to see you too, Nephew," he muttered. He made himself stand up and glared at the couple with a sinister smirk.

"Oh get ready because not only do I know you dared to go near my son, but now I caught you touching my wife. The odds really aren't in your favor," Chuck sneered.

"I beg to differ," Jack winked at Blair again, knowing it would get under Chuck's skin, and he couldn't be more right.

"You son of a bitch!" Chuck screamed. He moved forward to charge Jack, but Blair got between them.

She pushed a hand on her husband's chest and made direct eye contact with him. She needed to soothe him. He did not need the stress. Plus, Chuck was about to give Jack exactly what he wanted, a reaction, a rise out of him.

"Chuck—Baby, you need to calm down. He's not worth the anxiety. I can handle myself, okay?" Her tone was sweet, affectionate as her hands stroked his cheeks. He swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to dim down some of the anger that brewed within. It was hard, but she had an obvious calming effect on him.

"Oh, how sweet," Jack leered with sarcasm. He looked on Chuck with jealous eyes. He hated that his nephew still had everything and more. Only now he didn't just have Blair and the company; he had the company, Blair as his wife, and Blair's children.

"Pretend he's not there," Blair offered. Jack had brought up Chuck's heart attack and that changed everything for her.

Chuck closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. Then he shook his head and his eyes snapped open again. "There is no sense in playing this game, Blair. I know he's there and my mind is set on strangling him. Since the cops are bound to show up at some point, you should probably leave now."

He gave his orders and she knew he was every bit serious. That didn't mean she'd follow them or let his plans be carried out though.

"I will not have my husband go to jail over some worthless scumbag," Blair refuted. She cast a look back at Jack that held pure hatred and disgust.

"So glad you still feel the same way about me, Babe," Jack smirked.

Chuck's hold on Blair instantly tightened and he bared his teeth to Jack like some kind of animal. His uncle only chuckled in amusement and rolled his eyes.

"Someone is just as insecure as ever it seems…"

"Shut-up!" Blair screamed. She whipped around and gave Jack a push to the chest. Both he and Chuck stared at her in shock, but she didn't care.

"You need to leave now, Jack and by that I do mean the continent. There is no point in coming back now. Chuck and I are not in high school and I won't let you play us like we are. This isn't a game and much more is at stake than just our feelings. We have children and I'll be dammed if you trying to hurt me or Chuck, ends up hurting them." She wasn't sure if she had just attempted to reason with him, but a sense of panic may have caused her to do so. Max, Charlie, and Ephram meant everything to her. Without her family there was no other meaning in her life.

"You really have become so maternal, Blair. Surprisingly, it isn't turning me off either." Jack only let out a dark chuckle and shrugged his shoulders.

Before Chuck could attack for the comment, Blair restrained him. She then moved forward to say something else, but they were interrupted.

"Mama!" Ephram cried in a joyous tone. All three heads snapped to look at the doorway. He ran towards her in his little tux with the biggest of grins. He stopped at her feet, bounced up and down, and his little arms shot up to tell her he wanted to be held.

Blair glanced at Jack, but then her attention went completely to her son. She smiled softly, bent down, and swept him up. He giggled and kissed her on the cheek.

"How adorable," Jack muttered through gritted teeth.

Chuck did not speak, but moved in front of Blair and Ephram. His fists tightened as if he'd strike, but Blair knew he wouldn't in front of his child unless he had to.

"Hi—hi," Ephram greeted. He waved his little hand at Jack and grinned. His mother instantly grabbed hold of it and turned him into her. She wanted to take Ephram from the room entirely, but refused to leave unless her husband came with them.

"Seems he likes me, Charles," Jack taunted as his eyes connected with his nephew's. "He does bare a resemblance to your father too. Those eyes are chilling, must bring back memories."

"Boo," Ephram sounded. Both men looked to him instantly. He smiled with pride, having picked up on the word _eyes_ and then telling them of his color.

"Yes, they are very boo," Jack chuckled.

It was the laugh of the devil, both adults were certain.

"Old," Ephram sounded as he pointed to Jack.

Jack's laughter ceased.

Chuck smirked.

"Very good, Ephram," his father encouraged.

"Both of you stop this instant. You will not use _my_ child to taunt each other with. Chuck, we are leaving." Blair grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him towards the door. She then nodded back at Jack one last time.

"Oh and Jack, heed my warning. But either way," Blair flashed a bitchy smirk, "Burn in hell."

"See you again soon too, Gorgeous," Jack smirked.

Chuck looked as if he would pounce again, but Blair yanked him out into the hallway. She touched Chuck's cheek. "I—I can't believe this is happening. Are you okay?" she asked him.

He shook his head and tried to think of some way to possibly respond, but before he could he saw Jack leave the room from the corner of his eye. He turned and watched as Jack patted Max on the back. Chuck's son then followed Jack out the main door.

"He's not taking him," Chuck seethed. He didn't care if Max and him had gotten into another fight or if his son hated him. Max wasn't going to fall further into Jack's trap. He started after them.

"Chuck, where are you going?" Blair called, but he didn't answer. Instead, he just kept going.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Well Nate, your wife cheated on you, your daughter hates you, and your girlfriend's baby daddy is back, but hey—at least you don't have a crazy evil uncle after you," Nate told himself, holding up his glass to his reflection. He then tipped back the glass over his mouth and downed the liquor real quick.

"Yuck—ee," Madison drawled from her sitting place on the bar. She stared up at Nate with a frown, scrunching her nose.

"Sorry," he sighed. Nate put down the glass and picked Madison up from the bar, hoisting her on his hip. He stroked back some of her untamed blonde hair. "Guess I haven't done the whole baby thing in a while," Nate mentioned to her.

"And you shouldn't be doing it again. She isn't even your child," Vanessa retorted as she walked up behind him. She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

Nate closed his eyes for a moment and counted to ten. He was hoping she'd just magically disappear, but when he turned around—that hadn't happened. He gave her a very dull looking expression.

"Vanessa, you've followed me to yet another event. May I be so bold in asking if you've happened to bring along the signed divorce papers I sent you?" Nate inquired, speaking in a monotone voice.

Vanessa's face fell and she moved closer to him. Completely disregarding Madison, she touched his chest. "I don't want to sign them, Nate. I made a mistake. Can't we at least talk about it before we tear our family apart?" she asked, sounding as if she was actually prepared to beg.

Nate was very still for a moment. He glanced down at her hand on his chest and then to her eyes once more. He took a step back and shook his head. "You've already torn our family apart. It's your fault my daughter moved out, your fault she doesn't want to see me," he accused in a low voice.

"No, it isn't. It's Jenny's fault your daughter moved out, your fault that you choose Jenny over Andrea," Vanessa retorted. Her eyes were narrowed now and she appeared ready for a fight.

"I would never choose another person over my children. You're the one who did that, remember?" Nate mocked, eyebrows rising.

Vanessa's face paled some and her mouth seemed to go dry. She then turned as if to leave, but whipped back around even quicker. She got close to him once more. "I know what I did, but I love you and we need to give it another chance. If you won't do it for me then do it for Andrea and Andrew. Please," she begged, grabbing onto the lapels of his jacket. Her eyes watered now.

Nate stared at her sadly and swallowed a huge lump in his throat. He held Madison with one hand and used the other to remove Vanessa's hands from him. He held her wrist instead, keeping some distance between them.

"I love you, Vanessa. But I'm also in love with someone else now, and she didn't leave me," Nate whispered, his voice shaking some. He then let go of her and backed away, bringing Madison closer to his chest.

Vanessa released a small cry and a tear slipped down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away though and took a large breath, and shook her head.

"Well you're taking a risk again then because it looks like someone she loves just came back," Vanessa spat, pointing behind him.

Nate frowned in confusion and turned around. Before his mind could even say who it was he saw approaching Jenny, someone else did, out loud.

"Daddy!" Madison screamed.

Damien turned from looking at Jenny to across the room. First his eyes connected with his daughter's and he smiled, but then he saw who was holding her and that smile vanished. With a full glare, he changed his path and started directly towards Nate and Madison, like he was about to charge them.

"Damien, stop!" Jenny called after him. She tried to grab him from behind, but he tore his shoulder forward and her hand fell off. She still hurried along though in heels.

Nate sat down Madison on a bench behind him and turned around. He put up his hand and it connected with Damien's chest, forcing him where he was.

"You need to calm down. I'm pretty sure you weren't even invited here in the first place, Damien," Nate sneered. He was basically and bluntly blocking Damien from Madison, his daughter.

"Nate—" Jenny started to say from behind Damien, but was cut off.

"And I'm pretty sure that's my daughter, Archibald. I don't need an invitation to see her. You on the other hand, well don't you have your own kids?" Damien retorted.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Madison screeched at the top of her lungs. She was not happy that he was seemingly ignoring her.

"That's my cue," Damien mused with a smirk in Nate's direction. He put out his arms and started to go for his daughter again, but once more Nate blocked him.

"What makes you think you have any right to see her? Jenny says you haven't even called to say hi to her in months," Nate reminded him.

Damien glanced at Jenny and then to Nate. "Oh she did? Well maybe then you should take it up with her for being a lying whore like when we were married."

Nate snapped and pushed Damien with full force. The other man stumbled backwards and almost fell to the ground, but caught himself at the last second. Still, people in the room began to watch and whisper.

Jenny looked around nervously and then moved past Nate. She swooped Madison up and held her tightly to her chest.

"No—no! Daddy!" Madison refused. She pushed against her mother's chest.

Jenny looked down at her daughter, a mixture of hurt and fear painted on her face. She bit her bottom lip and looked between Nate and Damien.

"Jenny, give me Madison. She wants her father and despite what you think, I'm not going to steal her right from under you like you did me," Damien told her. He was angry, but managed to keep his voice calm. His arms came out again.

"Jenny, don't listen to him. You told me about everything he did to you, the horrible divorce. He only wants to see her now because he wants to get between us," Nate refuted, holding out his hands as well. Only his were for Jenny and Madison.

Jenny parted her lips to speak, but before she could Madison beat her hands no her chest. She looked down to see her little girl now crying.

"Mommy! Daddy! I whannn Daddy!" Madison cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Keeping her from me to satisfy him isn't just hurting me, but your daughter," Damien added, knowing by the look on Jenny's face the odds were already in his favor.

Slowly, Jenny walked towards Damien. She held Madison up for him to take. Damien pulled Madison against his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"Daddy," Madison cried, gripping onto him.

"I know. Daddy is here. Shhh," Damien soothed. He rubbed her back up and down. For a moment he really was only focused on her. But eventually, that ended and he glanced back up at Jenny.

Jenny was looking at a very disappointed Nate though.

"After all I've given up for you," Nate breathed, tears in his eyes. He shook his head. "My daughter left me today. Do you have any idea how that feels?" He put a hand to his chest.

"Nate, I'm sorry. I still want to be with you, but I can't keep Madison from him. And—and I told you that eventually you would blame me for Andrea," Jenny replied, on the verge of tears as well.

"I don't blame you! I blame me for being so god damn stupid!" Nate shouted suddenly. The entire room fell completely silent and everyone stared at them.

"Oh yeah, he treats you so much better then I did," Damien cut in, rolling his eyes.

"You're so lucky you're holding Madison," Nate warned, pointing his finger at him.

Damien laughed, "And you're so lucky that Vanessa called me. You almost got stuck with this train wreck." He nodded towards Jenny.

"Vanessa?" Nate repeated, not understanding.

Vanessa came from behind him, again, and joined their little _conversation_ circle. She met Nate's eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but if you're going to tear apart my family, then I'm going to tear apart yours," she told him.

"Well this has been a nice reunion, but Jenny and I must be going. I'd like to spend more time with my daughter, just make sure she hasn't been confused on who to call daddy," Damien remarked with a sigh. He then looked to Jenny. "You coming?"

"I'll call you tomorrow, Nate," Jenny said just above a whisper. She then turned and started to walk away with Damien and Madison.

"Jenny, don't," Nate called after her.

She stopped briefly and turned back to look at him. "I'm sorry," Jenny said sadly before she hurried away from him.

Damien lingered a few more moments and flashed Nate a smirk. Then he brought Madison up more. "You're coming with daddy," he told her.

Madison grinned at him, kissing his chin. "Daddy," she whispered.

Nate watched them go. He didn't know what to do. It felt like important facts in his life, important people in his life, were all going completely different directions and he didn't know which one to follow.

_**Sometimes in life we hit a crossroads and are forced to choose which path we want to take.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Max walked outside, one hand stuffed in his pocket and the other gripping the papers to the Palace. He stood on the corner of a street for a moment and then the limo pulled up. He stayed where he was though, watching the door open.

"Let's go, Nephew," Jack smirked from inside. He had his head poked out along with two gorgeous looking women. They both smiled flirtatiously up at him.

"Why do you and my father hate each other?" Max asked. He was hesitant to move. There was something that wouldn't let him get inside just yet. He wanted to know what happened, who he was really throwing his father and family away for.

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look, I'll tell you if you get inside the limo. I don't want you standing out in the cold," he told him.

"I—I don't care. Tell me now," Max ordered, though it sounded more like he was begging. He wrapped both hands around the Palace papers, as if they would make him feel better or something.

"Come on, Maxwell. Don't you trust me? I haven't let you down yet, have I? I'm so _proud_ of you after tonight. Don't ruin it," Jack said seriously. He knew exactly what he was doing when he said what he did. It was obvious what Max really wanted, even if he didn't know it. He did want for someone to be proud of him, accept, and encourage him. Jack had no problem telling him what he wanted to hear.

"Proud?" Max breathed. His eyes seemed to zone out, using everything within him to concentrate on that sole word. He lifted his foot and took one step towards the limo.

"Max!" Chuck called from behind. He ran up to the corner where his son had now stopped. "Just wait a second," he whispered.

"Oh for the love of God," Jack sighed with a roll of his eyes.

Max looked at him for a moment and then turned around. He met his father's eyes. "I think you've already said all you wanted to say to me, and then some." He tapped his own cheek, reminding Chuck that he had slapped him.

Chuck looked down in shame and shook his head. "I—I'm sorry that I hit you. I didn't even realize I did it until it was too late," he swore, his voice trembling.

"You're right. It's too late. So what are you doing here now, Dad? What could you possibly have left to tell me?" Max questioned, almost sounding as if interrogating him. His doe brown eyes burned with a mixture of anger, but also inquiry. Perhaps he wanted his dad to have an answer, even if he didn't know what it was.

"Stay," Chuck said, looking back up to meet his son's eyes. His voice was stronger now, definite. "Don't think about why you have to go, like for Jack, or the hotel, or that you for some reason think you're not one of the best things I have ever done. Just think about why you should stay. Stay for me," Chuck pleaded. Tears had gathered in his eyes and his nose had a blush to it.

Max released a sharp sounding breath and titled his head some. His eyes narrowed, but not in means to glare. Instead, it was an attempt to hold back his tears. He didn't know what was wrong with him or what to do. He was so torn, so conflicted.

"I've lost so many things in my life and I haven't been that open with you about them because I didn't want you to think I was weak. I wanted to be a strong father for you. Now in doing that though, I'm wondering if I pushed you away, if this is my fault. Even if it is, please don't go. I've already lost my mother and my father. I don't think I can take losing my son too," Chuck quivered.

Max closed his eyes and inhaled during a shiver. He opened them again. "Dad," he said, his voice clearly trying to sound strong.

Chuck stared at him, pursing his lips so that the sob couldn't escape them.

"If you want me to stay, tell me what happened. Tell me why you hate, Jack," Max told him, nodding his head. His breathing continued to be uneven.

Chuck's mouth fell slightly open and his nostrils flared. He tried to say something, but it wouldn't come out. His eyes drifted from Max's and to Jack's.

Jack smirked, "Tell him, Chuck. Tell your son why you hate me so much. Tell him why you hate yourself so much, why Blair should hate you, and why he will hate you." He was taunting him in every way possible.

"Dad?" Max asked. His father took forever to meet his eyes again. When he did, his eyes looked dead, like he wasn't even there.

"I—I," Chuck stuttered. He shook his head and a tear slipped down his cheek. "I can't," he breathed, "I can't tell you that. I'm sorry." He couldn't do it. If he did, there would be no chance of getting Max back. It wouldn't just stay with Max either, it would spread to all his children. Max, Charlie, and even Ephram, when he got older, would hate him; see him for the monster he had been. He just couldn't let it happen.

"Well then I can't stay with you," Max paused and shook his head, "Because if you really didn't want to lose me, you'd tell me what happened. Goodbye, Dad." He turned and started to walk towards the limo.

Chuck went forward and tried to grab at his arm. "Max, don't—" He stopped when Max glanced over his shoulder again, but only to throw something at his feet. Chuck looked down and saw they were the Palace papers.

Max's face drained of all emotion. "I've decided to stick with the Empire," he told him, knowing they both knew what he really meant. It didn't just have to do with the matter of hotels. With that, he got into the limo. The door closed and it drove away.

Chuck choked on the air he breathed and stumbled forward some. He touched his chest, closing his eyes. The pain was worse than a heart attack.

_**And there's no way of knowing if our journey will lead us to pleasure or pain.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie stood in the hallway, back leaned against the wall. She had waited for her mother to come back, but she didn't. Her father and brother had vanished, Andrea went somewhere with Sarah, and Lex—well, she wasn't sure where he went after he called her a liar and stormed off. Then there was the matter of who the hell Uncle Jack was. The way her mother reacted, she guessed he wasn't good, but why? No one would tell her anything. She couldn't even find someone to ask them to explain.

Just as that thought finished, her mother suddenly breezed past her. Blair headed straight for the elevator. She needed to find Chuck, Max, and Jack—just to make sure he wasn't up to anything else.

"Mom!" Charlie called. She ran after her mother and grabbed onto her arm. When she wouldn't stop, she yanked her back. "Mom, stop for a second."

Blair felt herself yanked backwards. She was about to yell, but when she saw it was Charlie she got control of herself—for a brief period of time at least.

Charlie frowned in confusion, shaking her head. "Can you please tell me what is going on? Starting with who uncle Jack is and what he's doing with Max?" she questioned. Her mother only stared back at her as if she didn't understand just as much as Charlie didn't. Finally, her lips parted.

"Charlie, it—it isn't important. Everything is fine," Blair lied. She couldn't get into it. She still needed to find Chuck and there was no way she was telling Charlie the real story, that her father sold her mother for a hotel to his uncle.

"No, if it wasn't important and everything was fine then you wouldn't be acting like this. Why can't you just tell me something, anything that's relative to the truth?" Charlie refuted, eyes widening as she became more passionate in speech.

"I am telling you the truth. It's just a misunderstanding. Jack is your father's uncle, your great uncle. They don't speak, never have. That's it," Blair retorted. She pulled her arms out of Charlie's grasp and backed away from her some.

"But why don't they speak?" Charlie furthered, taking another step towards her mother. She was trying to calm herself down, but not knowing anything along with everything that had happened made her feel out of control—and she hated that more than anything.

"Charlie, this isn't twenty-one questions! I'm your mother. If I tell you something and that's the only answer I'm giving then I mean it. Just, let it go," Blair snapped. She then shook her head and hurried back down the hallway.

Charlie laughed sarcastically, feeling overwhelmed. She dragged her feet towards the elevator and pushed the button. Of course her mother was already gone. Her emotions were all out of whack again. She couldn't get a grasp on them. She was irritated, angry, confused, sad, upset, scared, and so much more. It was like an endless palette, resting on the top of her head and weighing her down.

The bell dinged, announcing the elevator had arrived.

She sighed and got inside. Her hand hit the lobby floor, but when she looked up to watch the doors close, she realized they wouldn't. Someone was standing in between them, holding her there. A pair of icy blue eyes stared into her doe brown ones.

"Lex," Charlie breathed.

"I'm sorry. I screwed up, lost control," Lex apologized. His voice sounded raspy, soft. He extended his arm out, offering her the box.

Her eyes fell from his to see the turquoise box he placed in her hands. She opened it slowly. The earrings were gorgeous of course, expensive, but they didn't make her feel any better. They didn't erase what happened or what she now realized. She put the top back on and let her hand fall, shaking her head.

"You wouldn't listen to me," Charlie sighed. Her eyes rose to meet his. "You called me a liar. You actually thought I would cheat on you, after all we've been through together." She started to back into the elevator and the bell dinged, but he blocked the door and grabbed her arm. She was pulled up against his chest.

"I didn't mean it. I wanted to listen to you, but I was just so lost in anger and jealousy. It has nothing to do with our relationship as a whole. It wasn't even my fault. It was Andrew's," Lex told her. His voice rose in desperation. His eyes pleaded with her to listen.

"No, you have no one to blame, but yourself," Charlie refuted. Her eyes fell from his, her voice weakened. "It wasn't about the way you handled me or how your temper got out of control again." She paused and closed her eyes, looking pained.

"Charlie," Lex breathed. He touched her arm, but she pulled it away from him. Her eyes opened, now watering, and stared intensely into his.

"I thought after the night of your mom's wedding I had showed you how much I love you, how much you mean to me. I believed that there was a reason we're always drawn together, that we find each other when we're hurt. I knew you weren't perfect. I'm not either, but I thought we were perfect together. I thought I was the one person who you trusted, the one person you had finally let in. I believed it. I really did. You though—" Charlie's voice broke. "You didn't."

Lex grabbed onto her arms and pulled her to him. He shook his head and got real close to her. "Charlie, stop. Please," he pleaded, voice just above a whisper.

"Maybe—maybe we need some time apart. I just need to think, figure things out," Charlie told him, putting her head down.

He grabbed her chin though and lifted it so their eyes stayed in contact. "No—no. You know what happens when people take time apart. They—they don't come back together. Whatever you need to figure out, we can do it together," Lex said frantically.

"I'm not sure we can. How can I let you in anymore, make myself anymore vulnerable, if you can't even trust me with the same?" Charlie returned.

Lex parted his lips to say something, but once again he couldn't. His throat went dry and his voice got put on pause without his control. So instead, he just held onto her tighter, pulled her closer.

"See, you can't say it. You can't say you trust me because you don't. I'm just like everyone else, you don't trust them either," she decided. She felt the tears building up more and more in her eyes. It took all she had to keep them from falling.

"You're not like everyone else. You're the only person I have ever loved, the only person I do love, the only person that loves me, Charlie. You know that," Lex swore. His own eyes began to water and his voice broke.

"But what is love without trust?" Charlie asked him. She wiped under her eyes, feeling herself on the edge of losing it. "Do you trust me, Lex?" If he could just say it, then everything would be better. She wouldn't need time. She just needed to hear him say it.

"Say you trust me," she pleaded. She realized how scared she was of him not being able to when her ears only met silence.

Lex took a deep breath. He held on tighter to her and moved his face even closer to hers. "I—I," he stuttered, paused, and tried again, "Charlie, I—I promise I'll see someone about my anger issues. I'll do anything you want. I just need more time, we just need more time."

Charlie's face fell. She knew he couldn't say it. She had watched him try to say everything, anything that sounded right, but he couldn't say he trusted her because he didn't. After everything they had been through together, a period of a near sixteen years. She just couldn't wait another.

"There isn't anymore time. I have to go now." Tears streamed down her cheeks and she nodded. "I have to go," Charlie whispered. She pulled her arms from his and backed into the elevator, holding onto the wall as soon as she felt it.

Lex looked down at his hands. He realized she had given him back the Tiffany's box. The elevator dinged and he felt a sudden panic. He looked back up just in time to see the doors close between them. She was gone.

Charlie released a loud sob the moment the doors closed. She grabbed her mouth, refusing to hear, or let anyone else hear, another one. Her hands wiped at her tears furiously and she shook her head. She needed to get a hold of herself. She couldn't break down again over Lex. She just couldn't. She told herself it was only a break, that maybe he could say it to her soon. Maybe he just needed this time apart to realize that deep down he did trust her, or at least that he could trust her. Then it wouldn't be her fault that he was regressing, falling back into the angry boy she once knew—Because if he couldn't trust her, it would only continue. She couldn't watch. It hurt too much.

The elevator doors opened and like a ghost she passed through the lobby, out onto the sidewalk. It was cold. She just wanted to go home, but the limo wasn't there—and neither were her parents.

Charlie scoffed, shaking her head. They were probably avoiding her, trying to find another way to cover up whatever it was they were hiding—whoever Jack Bass was. Well, if they wouldn't tell her then she'd have to find out on her own. Yes, Charlie vowed to herself that she was going to find out exactly what was going on, what they were hiding—and she was willing to do anything to find the answers she'd be searching for.

She took out her phone and dialed. It rang once, twice, and then someone answered.

"Hello, this is Charlie Bass. I need you to tell me anything and everything about Jack Bass," she told the private investigator on the phone.

"Of course, Ms. Bass. Will that be all?"

Charlie hesitated for a moment, but finally answered, "No. I want everything you can find about Chuck and Blair Bass too."

_**But once we've made our choice on which way to go, there's no turning back. It's a one-way street and what you find along the way, you'll have to face. So watch out, Upper East Siders, I think this could be the beginning of a very ugly end.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: Chex fans please don't throw anything at me! I really hope the chapter was worth the wait. Please let me know in a review. I'm interested to hear from all of you.


	59. Faults of Our Father

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **Faults of Our Father**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied red lip-gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby, Charlotte Bass. Now take off the makeup." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: So sorry it took so long for an update. What can I say? I was a senior in high school, trying to survive until graduation. I'm sure some of you can understand, right? Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_**Not spotted? That would be UES royalty, Charlie Bass. It seems Queen C has been MIA all morning. Where is she? Or better yet, why is she missing? Send me all the deets. You know you love me. **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Charlie snapped her cell phone shut, rolling her eyes. Yes, she loved attention, but sometimes she wished that Gossip Bitch would leave her alone for just a few hours. School would survive—or rather get by in chaos, if she missed one mere day. She sighed in aggravation, but then adjusted herself as the limo door opened.

"Miss Bass, we're here," the driver announced, standing to the side.

"Thank you, Arthur," Charlie returned, stepping onto the sidewalk. She pulled her large pink bag towards her and started towards the building, calling to him as she left. "Pick me up in about an hour. Don't linger."

She didn't want to risk her parents seeing one of their limos. Sure there were a ton in Manhattan, but her father seemed to always know which ones he wrote paychecks for. So she quickly shuffled inside, approaching the bar area of the restaurant.

"Good, you're on time. I think highly of my punctual employees and express it in their pay," Charlie remarked, smirking at the man across from her. She slid deep into the booth, maintaining her low-key visit.

"Well hopefully you'll express it even more when you see what I have for you, Miss. Bass," the Private Investigator responded, sliding several envelopes towards her.

She clicked her tongue and opened them, flickering through the papers. Every so often she stopped to read over something of more importance than the other facts he had collected. It all seemed mostly about her father though, not having any to do with her mother. She shook her head and met the man's eyes again.

"This is all you found of the connection to Jack Bass and my parents?" Charlie questioned, not sounding at all pleased.

The man fell silent, looked around the room, and then pulled another thin folder from his inner jacket. He held it out to her. "And this. I wasn't sure if you'd want to see it," he explained.

Charlie snatched it from him, scoffing. "Well I did pay you for all the information you could find, didn't I?" she retorted.

The man remained quiet and allowed her time to read.

She opened the folder, but was not at all prepared for what she read. Her face instantly fell, her mouth agape. It was difficult to comprehend.

"That bitch," Charlie breathed. She shook her head, perplexed. "How could someone take something so—so… to a person and toy with it? She pretended to be his mother… Oh daddy." She found herself getting choked up and set it down.

Charlie had read that shortly after her father found success with the Empire he ran into trouble. It appeared he was being accused of several sexual harassment cases. Although she knew of her father's raging libido when he was younger, she knew he wasn't capable of that—especially when with her mother. During that time some woman, probably a common whore, presented herself as his mother. She took the company off his hands only to sell it to Jack Bass, who she was in a short-term relationship with. Clearly Jack hated her father for some reason Charlie did not know. However, it appeared her father got hold of the Empire again, not stated how, but sold it soon after and never touched it after that.

"I realize this probably wasn't what you wanted to find, but it's what's there," the man sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"I didn't ask you to make this personal, but only to do your job. Now take your pay and leave me alone," Charlie dismissed, sliding him an envelope stuffed with hundreds. She waited for him to leave and then closed her eyes.

She was searching her mind for any connections she could make with this and her parents. It seemed like she was viewing only the tip of the iceberg, but it was what lied beneath the water that had sunk the ship. She recalled the dates of the Empire returning to her father, they came around the time her mother spoke of them suddenly breaking up.

"Wait," Charlie whispered to herself. She reached into her purse and retrieved her mother's diary. Matching the dates in her head, she flipped to the desired pages. However, they were not there. She ran her fingertips over the rough edge where pages had been torn out.

The missing pages were the gap in time she wanted a look into. It seemed her mother was trying to hide whatever happened not only from Charlie, but also from the eyes of anyone who picked up the old book. But what could be so terrible that Charlie couldn't even read about it in old Gossip Girl archives?

"How come I can't figure this out? I'm Charlie Bass, I—" She made a noise of pure frustration and slammed the book shut, stuffing it and all the folders into her bag. Then she threw some money down on the table and got up to make a hasty exit.

"I'll find out what happened even if it kills me," Charlie swore, nodding her head. She meant it too.

_**Careful C, finding out what your parents worked so hard to bury… might just bury you.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck sat at the bar, keeping to himself as he signed massive amounts of paperwork. It was the worst kind, at least in the present moment. Everything had to be fixed so that he was the sole owner of the Palace again. Max had rejected it so there was no choice, but to put it back in his possession—So much for the Bass legacy.

"Can I get you a refill, Mr. Bass?" the Palace bartender asked, looking his boss over.

"No, thank you. Mrs. Bass would kill us both. I'm permitted one glass of Scotch every other day, health reasons of course," Chuck remarked. He had revealed more information than he usually would, but then again—bartenders typically heard all. They were like underpaid shrinks, or overpaid depending on how many problems you had to drink away.

The other man chuckled, shaking his head. "Now that you mention it I believe she was in here threatening a few of the other guys. But you still tell me if you need anything else," he insisted, nodding his head.

"Will do," Chuck sighed. He didn't look up as the man walked away, but continued to sign his signature on every line his lawyer checked. It was tiring, but he had finally finished, putting it all back into the manila envelope.

"Time to go home," he yawned. He put his elbows up on the bar and rubbed his temples, closing his eyes. Perhaps he'd just sleep there instead.

"All of those came from 1812?"

Chuck's eyes opened and he perked up at the sound of the bartender speaking to someone else about 1812. It was his suite, well Lex's suite. He turned and saw the two men speaking with a cart of empty alcohol bottles between them.

"Yeah, they were outside the door when the maid passed by. I tried knocking, but no one answered. There have been no complaints about noise though."

"There's no party going on up there?" Chuck asked, walking towards them. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and wore a serious expression.

"No, sir. Just a single, long-term guest from what we can tell," the bellboy replied.

Chuck brought his hand up, running his fingertips under his chin. He then started to walk towards the elevator, but stopped to look back at them. "Don't bring him anything else," he ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Bass," they replied in agreement.

Chuck nodded and hurried to the elevator, hitting the button. He wasn't sure what was going on with Lex or how he had consumed so much alcohol. The kid may have been drinking since he came out of the womb, but he wasn't a bottomless pit—at least not literally. The elevator doors opened and he got inside. He tapped his foot anxiously. Should he call Charlie and ask what was going on? No, she wouldn't tell him anything. Since when did his kids let him in? Never. He shook his head, walking out to the correct floor and finding the all too familiar room.

He leaned against it and knocked. "Alexander, it's Mr. Bass. Open up. I need to speak with you," Chuck called, loud enough for him to hear, but not to disturb other guests.

There was no answer.

Chuck cursed under his breath and banged against the door with his fist. "Lex, come on. I don't care if you're in a fight with Charlie, that's not why I'm here. Just let me in," he demanded.

Nothing.

"Shit," Chuck breathed. He took out his key that opened every door in the hotel and put it in, quickly stepping inside. The room was absolutely silent. Maybe Lex wasn't in there…

"Oh my God," he rasped. His eyes looked down on Lex, passed out on the floor. The young man's face was pressed down into the carpet and he wasn't moving—not at all.

"Lex!" Chuck yelled. He dropped to his knees and grabbed Lex, turning him over. "Wakeup, kid! Wakeup!" When Lex wouldn't, Chuck dragged him into the bathroom, putting his body in the shower, and turning the cold water on. He slapped his face back and forth a few times. "Come on… come on…"

Suddenly, Lex coughed and plunged forward, trying to get away from the cold water. He dropped onto his belly and started to throw up.

Chuck felt relief wash over him and gently lifted Lex, bringing him up to the toilet, and holding back his hair with one hand, stroking his back with the other. "Shhh Max, it will be okay—" He stopped, realizing what he had said.

Lex was too messed up to notice.

He shook his head and took out his phone.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair walked into her old office, turning on the light. Everything was starting to gather dust. She knew she had been away on leave for a while, since Ephram was born, but she wasn't ready to leave him yet. She wasn't ready to leave Chuck after his heart attack just yet either, or during all Max's drama. She scoffed, shaking her head. Was her family ever going to be in working order again?

"Speaking of Chuck," Blair said to herself. She took out her phone and dialed his number, looking down at a picture of their wedding before she sat down. It rang a few times and went straight to voicemail.

She sighed, "Hey Chuck, it's Blair—you know, your wife. I've been trying to get a hold of you to see if you could watch Ephram, but left him with Dorota since I had a few things to pick up at the office. I know we had another argument this morning, but I know it's because Max being gone is stressing you out. It's still no excuse though. Call me back, bye." She hung up her phone, shook her head, and put it in her purse. She stood and started to gather the needed paperwork.

"Damn it," Blair cursed as some fell to the floor. She bent over and began to pick it up.

"I knew you'd be ready for me when I came back, but I didn't think you'd go as far as to _ass_ume the position."

Blair froze, her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach. She immediately felt uneasy, but told herself there was no reason to be scared. He could not hurt her physically. The office was crowded and anyone would come if she screamed.

Slowly, she turned and stood up.

Jack leaned in the doorway, smirking at her. He then came in and shut the door behind him. "Good afternoon, gorgeous. Miss me?" he asked.

She scoffed, "One can't miss the things they detest, Jack. Now, I know you're not very bright, but you do realize you're trust passing on company property, don't you?"

He frowned, clearly mocking her threat. "You're right. You could call security, except—well, I do own a good amount of shares for this exact company. So if anything, I have more a right to be here then you," he revealed, stopping in front of her. His eyes fell down to her chest and his hand reached around to touch her bottom. "Or maybe since you're a part of it, I own you—"

"Don't touch me, you disgusting asshole," Blair spat, shoving his hand away from her. She then took a step back and shook her head. "What do you want with my boss's company? It isn't even mine."

He clenched his fist, but maintained his calm. Jack sighed, "Perhaps I just want time to play with you, Blair."

"And here I thought you were pathetically trying to get Bass Industries again?" she mocked, shaking her head. That had to be his game after all. It was what Jack had d always wanted, what he always would want. Right?

Jack smirked, shaking his head. "Oh no, see I found there are things much more valuable to Chuck than his precious company." He took another step closer to her again.

Blair backed into her desk, but kept her voice strong and loud. "Be careful, Jack. Max is a minor. You could get into a lot of trouble if you hurt him, not that I'd let you. I—"

"Shhh," Jack interrupted, putting a finger to her lips. "There's no need to worry about Maxwell. I'll take good care of him. Honestly, I'm just about ready to send him back—" He paused and brought his hand down to lift a picture up and gaze at it. "Now that I see the Bass women are so much more interesting."

She frowned in confusion, seeing him turn the picture for her to see. She was in it, but the only person she saw was a ten year old Charlie in her lap. Her voice failed her. "Why was that plural, Jack?" She felt like she was choking.

He leaned closer, chuckling. "Well other than you and your little girl, the rest are dead."

"Stay away from my daughter. I swear to god—" Blair started to get worked up, but he didn't let her finish.

"Chuck loves his little girl so very much, doesn't he? I think if someone were to hurt her or rather—he were to hurt her… well it would just kill him, wouldn't it?" Jack taunted. He knew all the right strings to pull and buttons to press.

"If that's what you're going on then you have nothing. Chuck would never hurt Charlie, especially not like you tricked him into hurting me. He couldn't. He isn't capable of it," Blair denied passionately.

Jack shrugged, "I'm not so sure."

"Well I am. So get the hell out of my office, or better yet, the United States all together," Blair ordered, shoving him lightly in the chest.

It didn't affect him at all though and he only laughed, turning to walk away on his own. "I'd be careful then, Blair. Hubris has always been the hero's greatest downfall and the villain's greatest triumph," he remarked, turning to look at her in the doorway.

"Yes, but good conquers evil," Blair retorted, glaring at him.

He smirked, "Not in tragedies." Then he winked at her and closed the door behind him, leaving her alone.

She was about to let overwhelming worry come over her when her phone rang. She looked down to see it was Chuck. "Finally," she breathed, answering.

"Blair, I need you to come to the hospital."

Her heart sank.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"This is a very serious matter, Mr. Sparks. You were nearly a drink away from alcohol poisoning," the doctor scolded, looking down at the young man in a stern fashion.

Chuck looked from him to Lex, but the boy kept his head down. He tried to touch his back, but Lex shrugged him off, moving away from him.

"You should be more thankful too that Mr. Bass insisted you come here. You were dehydrated after all," the doctor furthered.

"It wasn't his place or yours. I didn't ask for either of you to help me," Lex retorted, glaring up at him. He shook his head. "I didn't want it."

The doctor's eyes narrowed and he shook his head in disbelief. "Perhaps when your father gets here, I will have a talk with him about this. You are a minor after all."

Lex laughed bitterly, looking to the ceiling as he shook his head. "And if my father shows up then you're a fucking magician."

"Lex," Chuck intervened. He then looked to the doctor. "Give us a moment?"

The doctor hesitated, but nodded. "For you, Mr. Bass," he said simply. He left the room slowly, looking back at what he deemed the disrespectful teenager.

Chuck waited until he was gone and then looked to Lex, even if the kid wouldn't meet his eyes. "I didn't call your mom, in case you're wondering," he told him.

"Good, she wouldn't have answered anyways," Lex returned. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Did you call anyone?" His voice gave him away. Both knew who he was specifically asking about.

Chuck did him a favor and decided to turn the highlighted weakness to himself. "Just Max and Charlie, though if Max doesn't show don't blame yourself. He ignores my calls, wants nothing to do with me," he sighed.

Lex looked off into space, shaking his head slowly. "He doesn't know how good he has it, a father who cares, someone who cares," he said under his breath.

"Lex?" Chuck reached a hand out, but barely touched his back when Lex stood up hastily to get away from him.

"You shouldn't have called Charlie. Your daughter finally rid of me. You should be off celebrating because she isn't going to show up," Lex told him, turning to meet his gaze.

Chuck looked away from him though and then nodded to the room's indoor glass window. "Looks like the party got canceled to me."

Lex frowned, "What do you mean—Charlie?" His eyes met hers, instantly locked. There she was, standing in the elevator doorway.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Andrea walked out of Constance, after staying late for workouts. She was now showered, dressed, and ready to go somewhere—anywhere. With that thought, she looked up and saw the black stretch limo parked right in front. She smiled; at least Charlie was coming to rescue her after school if she didn't show up to be by her side during it.

"There you are. Honestly, where have you been? Even Gossip Girl couldn't figure it out," Andrea remarked as she climbed into the limo, closing the door. She jumped though when she saw who sat across from her.

Max chuckled, "Nice to see you too. Don't act so startled though. As you know, I don't bite—much."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I should have known it was you lurking around the corner. Sorry for getting in. It was an accident," she told him, speaking breathlessly. She then moved to get out. Things were good between them and she didn't want to make them either weird or bad again.

He reached his hand for the button and locked the doors before she could get out. She turned to him, confused. "Your accident, not mine," Max clarified.

"Wh—what do you mean?" Andrea asked. She wasn't fishing for more of course, but just curious. There had to be some reason he locked her in a limo after all and hopefully it wasn't part of some scheme. No, it couldn't be. They had moved on from that, matured.

Max didn't say anything right away, but poured her a martini. He handed it to her, took a sip of his whiskey, and nodded. "I have something I want from you," he told her.

"Like?" Andrea prompted. She took a sip of her martini, but then put it down. "What am I doing? I barely even drink?"

He cracked a smile for a moment, but kept a business face for the most part. "There's a box, under my bed. I want it and seeing as how I'm on the outs with my parents and most likely sister as well, you're the only one who can retrieve it for me," he explained.

Andrea nodded and bit her bottom lip. "Even though I don't want to go against your parents, who are letting me stay there, and my best friend—well, we are friends again and friends do things for each other," she rambled.

He scooted closer and put a hand on her lower back. "Exactly, _friend_. Look, all you have to do is get the box for me and leave it at the Empire's front desk. No harm will be brought to anyone," Max assured her.

She glanced down at his hand and then met his eyes. Damn it, it was hard to say no to Max Bass—scratch that, no one could refuse a Bass general. They had some kind of pull in their eyes that trapped you, made you fall at their mercy.

"I—I suppose it's a reasonable task, as long as it's not hurting anyone," Andrea agreed, stuttering just a tad.

He smirked, "I knew I could count on you."

She nodded and looked down again. There was a part of her that felt like he was manipulating her into doing something she shouldn't. She knew it was wrong to think that, but given their past it was almost impossible not to. Still, perhaps if she had faith and did what he asked—no harm would come of it. She'd try at least, if only one more time.

"Mr. Bass, we've arrived at fifth avenue," the driver announced as the limo came to a slow, but definite stop.

Andrea looked around, seeing out the tinted windows. The driver was right about where they were, but why were they there? She met Max's eyes, furrowing her brow. "What are we doing here?" she wondered.

"Not we, my Dear but you," Max told her, nodding to his driver. The man went around and opened Andrea's door.

Andrea looked from the open door to Max. "What do you mean? I have no reason to be here, Max," she told him.

"But you do. You need a dress for my masquerade party at the Empire. Consider yourself an exclusive guest, being one of the first to find out about it. Oh and your attire will be on me of course," Max clarified.

She was being ushered out of the limo, but still in question. "What? Since when did you decide to host a masquerade? I didn't even get an invitation—" Her voice cut short when he placed a black envelope in her hand. She turned and saw him now looking up at her through and open window.

"Don't buy anything Rococo. It's a Manhattan Masquerade, this century," Max furthered and then smiled, "And now that you'll have a dress. I better see you there, _friend_."

Andrea smiled, "Of course, _friend_." She then watched as he rolled up the window and the limo left. She shook her head, laughing as she opened the envelope. Her eyes widened when she realized hers was indeed a special invitation.

She pulled out a neat stack of hundred dollar bills.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair flew through the hospital doors like a mad woman. She raced right to the front desk, banging her hands on the counter. "I—I'm looking for my husband, Chuck Bass. Don't ask for my ID or to fill out paperwork because I won't until I see him!" she informed them, both loudly and frantically.

The nurses looked on her with a mixture of confusion and fear. The one to the right cleared her throat. "Miss, we don't have a patient by that name—"

"Blair."

She spun around and saw Chuck sitting on the hospital floor, a little ways off from the waiting area. Immediately, she abandoned the nurse station and went to him. She fell to her knees beside him.

"Chuck, what's going on? Why are you here?" Blair questioned. She sounded completely distressed and her hand went straight to his heart. She shook her head. "Why aren't you being helped? Nurse—"

Chuck grabbed hold of her, silencing her. "No—no, I'm fine. Nothing is wrong with me or my heart. It's—well, there," he explained, pointing forward.

Her expression read baffled and she felt dizzy as she turned to see where he was motioning. It didn't get any better when she saw Charlie and Lex through a glass window, in a hospital room—especially not when she saw Charlie.

"Oh my God. What did he do to her?" Blair breathed, starting to stand. Was it possible Jack would physically harm Charlie? She never thought he'd take it that far.

"What did who do to her? Blair, what are you talking about? Charlie is here to see Lex. I found him passed out in 1812. The kid almost drank himself to alcohol poisoning," Chuck explained, shaking his head. He pulled back on her arm, forcing their eyes to meet once more. He didn't understand what she had been whispering about.

Relief washed over Blair, so much that she didn't have time to lie to her full capability. "I—I don't know what I was saying. I was just worried she had gotten hurt. But wait, what's going on with Lex? Why would he do that?" she asked.

Chuck brought his knees up some and folded his hands on them. "Well if I were the appropriate person to take a guess, which given my history I am, I'd say he did it on purpose and it had something to do with Charlie," he rasped.

Blair stopped for a moment, studying her husband. It appeared this was affecting him far more than she thought it would, whether it was bringing him back to think about his past dark days or his worry for Lex, perhaps even something else. She touched his shoulder, moving closer to him.

"Well you found him and he's okay. I'm sure he was just trying to drink away his sorrows, but they'll work it out," she assured him.

He shook his head. "What if that's not just it? What if Lex has reached rooftop capabilities? Who would even notice if I didn't see the alcohol cart by chance?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

"Someone would notice," Blair said quietly, touching his hand.

He jerked it away from her though and turned harshly. "Who?" Chuck snapped.

She frowned, but shook her head. "You or Charlie, me, or Max. He has people in his life Chuck and you did too. I don't know what's going on with him or them, but whatever it is they'll work it out—"

"Just like Max and me worked it out? Yeah, that didn't happen. Did it?" he retorted. He then stood, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and walked towards the hospital room.

Blair stared after him for a few moments. She wasn't used to having him be that way with her, even if he had been quite a few times since Jack came to town. Slowly, she got up and approached him.

"What do you want?" Chuck asked, not turning to face her, but sensing her from behind.

"For you to stop treating me like this. I don't deserve to be yelled at. I'm going through the same thing as you. Max is my son too. I did birth him, if you don't remember," Blair told him, raising her voice some.

He turned around and scoffed. "Of course I remember, but that doesn't mean your mindset is anywhere close to mine. You don't know how it feels to have Jack Bass in your head, manipulating and ruining you. You don't know how it is to feel on top of the world and then suddenly want to jump off a fucking rooftop," Chuck seethed. He came closer to her, speaking quietly, but with great intensity.

She pushed her hands on his chest. "Oh I don't, do I? What about when I had you and Jack in my head? Remember, the Empire? Ring a bell?" Blair questioned.

Chuck grabbed her hands and turned to make sure no one was around. He then looked back at her. "Don't talk about that here. Charlie could hear you," he seethed.

Blair nodded, though she hurt some in his harsh grip. "Maybe she should. Maybe if we told them, all of this would go away—"

"Yeah, it would be easy for you to tell them. You're not the one who they'd see as a fucking monster afterwards!" Chuck yelled. His face then drained from angry red to a dead looking white. He let go of her hands and shook his head. "I—I can't let them find out. They can't know, Blair. I'm sorry. They can't."

It took her a moment to adjust to his rapid change in mood. She moved towards him when she did though and touched his back. "We—we don't have to tell them. I won't. Just calm down. You can't get yourself worked up like this," she soothed.

Chuck closed his eyes, leaning against her for a few moments. He sighed, "I couldn't bear them finding out about who I used to be, Blair. It would kill me." He turned to look at her, his eyes revealing how serious he was.

At the word _kill_, Blair froze. She shook her head. "Then they won't find out. I promise," she swore.

_**Come on, B. You should know better than to make a promise you can't keep. After all, a secret never stays a secret for long… especially here on the Upper East Side.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"I was just giving you the heads up that you might want to start looking for a dress," Andrea announced, walking along in the park. She had finished shopping and wanted to go for a quick run before she went home—or rather, back to the Bass's.

"Wait, why do I need a dress? And by the way the picture of the one you sent me was totally cute," Sarah replied on the other end of the line.

Andrea sighed, "Thanks. It's nice to know you responded since Charlie didn't. As for the dress, well Max is having a masquerade at the Empire. He hasn't sent out invitations yet though, so keep it on the down low."

"Ooh sounds like fun. I guess I'll have to try and upstage your dress as always," Sarah teased, giggling to herself.

The Archibald girl pursed her lips though, pausing for a moment. "Now that I think about it, Max might not even invite you. I mean you two haven't really been talking or anything," she remarked.

Sarah's laughter stopped. "Just because we haven't been in deep conversation lately doesn't mean we're not friends. Wait Andrea, you know I wasn't being serious. Right?" she asked.

Andrea forced a laugh. "Of course not. I—I mean Max is changing is all. He's cutting some people out of his life, those who aren't really that important," she returned.

"Well I would deem myself important enough for him not to ex me out, especially since we've been through some of the same things lately," Sarah told her. It was evident both girls were becoming more defensive.

"How exactly does him owning a hotel and you doing what you have always done correlate with each other?" Andrea frowned, mocking confusion.

Sarah sighed, "A, I'm not going to do this with you right now. Max and I did something stupid, you and I fought, and now we're on good terms. You have no reason to be jealous."

"Jealous? You're the one who should be jealous of my brother and Charlie. He's totally in love with her, you know?" Andrea countered. She wasn't sure if that was true, in fact it was probably just infatuation but she wanted to deter Sarah's attention from Max. It wasn't that she still wanted Max, but well—Sarah and him just didn't make sense.

Sarah was quiet for a few moments, trying to remain coolheaded. Then she spoke. "I've noticed. However, Charlie loves Lex, not Andrew. And as for me, well I've been seeing Jason Baizen."

"Jason Baizen?" Andrea asked, her left eyebrow perking. Of course she would. Jason had shown the slightest interest in Andrea and now Sarah wanted him.

"Yes, Jason Baizen. Don't tell me you've forgotten him? He was sort of the reason Max slept with me after all," Sarah returned, getting frustrated. These stupid fights always happened between her and Andrea.

Andrea's mouth fell agape for a moment and she stopped walking. She was about to retort, saying something she shouldn't have, when her eye caught hold of something else.

Jenny Humphrey and Damien Dalgaard walking awful closely in the park.

She quickly got to the side, hiding near some bushes. "I'll have to call you back, Sarah. Or not," Andrea muttered before hanging up the phone. She then took a few steps back, furthering into the grass as they came closer.

Jenny and Damien stopped, staying near the pond for some reason. He turned into her, coming closer.

"Look, I can give you and Madison whatever you want. You could have a new line, a new store. Archibald though? His money is running out," Damien told her, speaking seriously, but also in a way to insult Nate.

Jenny rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "That's what you don't understand. I was never with Nate for his money," she argued.

He smirked, "No, just for his status. Which, by the way you should be worried about your own. He's in the middle of a nasty divorce and everyone will be looking to call you the home wrecking whore."

"Well you certainly know about those, don't you?" Jenny retorted, narrowing her eyes.

Andrea's eyebrows rose. Clearly, this couple had some issues. However, this made it even more certain that Jenny did not belong with her father. He didn't need anymore women in his life, especially her kind.

Damien touched Jenny's arm then, pulling her closer in a gentle way. His other hand reached dup to tuck a piece of peroxide blonde hair behind her ear. "I thought you had gotten over that. Not to mention, you weren't so innocent. Remember?" he asked.

Jenny pulled away from him roughly, about to really start a fight with him. However, she was interrupted.

"Daddy! Luk! Luk!" Madison shouted happily, stumbling over to them. She held a tiny sailboat in her hands, almost dropping it, as she stopped in front of him.

Damien smiled and bent down, swooping her up. "Yes, I see. How did it sail, pretty girl?" he asked, hoisting her on his hip.

"Gud! Gud!" Maddy exclaimed, kicking her little feet. She then turned and held it out to Jenny. "Luk,, mommy."

"How nice," Jenny smiled, putting on a show for her daughter. The moment Madison turned her attention back to Damien though, so did Jenny. She glared, "That one didn't sail across the pond to deliver drugs, did it?"

Damien wore a tight smile, shaking his head. "Don't do this in front of your daughter, Jen. You've already tried to turn her against me once," he remarked.

She nodded, "With rightful cause." Then she smiled at Madison, brushing back some of her hair. "Why don't we go home and take a nap now, baby?"

"Dada cum!" Madison shouted, nodding her head.

Damien smirked, "Yes, daddy is coming." He then started to walk off with Madison, giving Jenny no choice, but to follow.

Andrea came out of the bushes, quickly taking a picture of them with her phone before they had gone. "Perfect," she grinned.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie stared at Lex, but kept her distance. She hadn't said anything to him because she didn't know what to say. Her right eyebrow was quirked and her full lips pursed. She took a deep breath, it rising and falling in her chest, as her nostrils flared.

Lex brought his face up from his hands and looked to her. He narrowed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice bitter.

She took smooth, but cautious steps towards him. "What do you think I'm doing here? My father called me, saying you drank yourself into the hospital. What other option was there, but to come?" Charlie spat, getting worked up. She was so worried and scared about what could have happened to him, that it made her angry he did it.

He chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "Well I'm fine so I guess you'll be leaving then, off to see your beloved Andrew Archibald?" he taunted.

Charlie scoffed, "You would bring him up now. Honestly, what the hell is wrong with you? How stupid can you be?" She came closer in frustration, getting in his face.

Lex immediately stood up, towering over her small stature. He looked down at her, their faces almost touching, even though he knew getting close to her when he was angry was a bad idea. He smacked a hand against his chest. "You're calling me stupid?" he spat.

"Yes, stupid!" Charlie shouted with a nod. She then hit him in the chest, trying to push him back, but when he didn't move, she just hit continually. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? What you almost did?"

He tried to control himself, despite her continuous blows. Finally, he grabbed her roughly by the arms and yanked her against his chest. "What I almost did? How about what you almost did," Lex seethed.

She squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she countered. "And let go of me!"

"It means I should let go of you! This is all your damn fault anyways! None of this would have happened if it weren't for you! I would even care enough to do this if it wasn't for you! But no, you pull me in and then toss me out like garbage when you're done with me!" Lex screamed, shaking her.

"Go to hell!" Charlie shouted, tears forming in her eyes. Her heart was hurting with each word he threw, but she wouldn't let him see that. She tried kicking him when he wouldn't loosen up on his hold.

"You don't like hearing that, do you? What you've done?" Lex carried on, pulling her closer against him.

"I haven't done anything! You were ruined from the start! It isn't my fault I made the mistake of ever thinking I should be with you!" she yelled. Her chest heaved up and down and she realized he let go of her arms. She backed away from him, wiping her eyes, and looking up at him.

Lex's icy blue eyes looked more enraged than she had ever seen them. He took slow, but dangerous steps towards her. "Take that back, now," he seethed.

She shook her head. She wasn't scared of him and he wasn't going to tell her what to do, not after he just blamed her for him being in the hospital. "Never," Charlie retorted. "I'll never take it back because it's true—"

"I said take it back!" Lex raged. He grabbed hold of her again and shook her back and forth. "Take it fucking back!"

"No! Get away from me!" Charlie screamed right back. As he shook her, she continued to hit him. She didn't care if she was smaller. She was strong.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"What is going on here?" Blair demanded, coming inside. Her and Chuck had watched the whole thing from the glass window, minus the sound.

Charlie and Lex both froze, looking at them. She quickly took the opportunity though and pushed him away from her, moving to the other side of the room, and glaring.

"Nothing," she muttered, shaking her head.

Chuck scoffed, "Yes nothing other than a Burton and Taylor remake. Honestly, your mother and I don't even fight like that on our worst days."

"That's because Lex and I aren't you and mom." Charlie then turned to Lex, lowering her voice. "Lex and I aren't anything anymore."

Lex's face fell. He was calmed some now and the reality of the situation and what he had said to start it all was rationalizing within him. He took a step towards her. "Charlie—"

"Don't you dare come near me, not after what you said to me," she refuted, causing him to halt. She wrapped her arms around herself. Perhaps a normal person would be upset the way he handled her, but it wasn't different for them. It was what he said that hurt her the most.

"I was angry," Lex attempted to defend, his voice going weak.

She scoffed, "Yeah, that's a problem of yours, isn't it?" She knew throwing that in his face would have impact.

"Someone tell me what is going on," Blair demanded, finally having enough. She felt Chuck touch her arm and saw him nod from the corner of her eye. The last thing either of them needed was whatever this was going on.

Charlie picked up her purse and walked over to them. "Nothing. Nothing between us anymore," she stated, looking back at Lex.

"Clearly there is," Chuck added, looking from his daughter to Lex. The kid looked like someone had knocked him stupid.

Charlie turned to meet her father's eyes. "Maybe, but it's none of your business. I'll keep my relationship or rather now non-relationship all to myself. I'm sure you two understand," she told him.

"Charlie—" Chuck sighed.

"Don't go."

Charlie, Chuck, and Blair all turned to realize that weak and unfamiliar voice that had spoken was Lex. He had sounded scared, not even like himself.

She turned to fully meet his eyes. Charlie knew he wouldn't say anymore because those light blue orbs were telling it all. Unfortunately, her natural instinct told her after all that had happened she should turn around and forget them—or at least try to. She sighed, shook her head, and turned away from him. Then she left the room and all it entailed.

Chuck and Blaire shared a look, before he turned his attention to Lex. He sighed, "Give her time, Alexander. She's not—"

"You don't know anything about our relationship. So thanks, but no thanks," Lex spat, walking past him. He wanted to go and find her, but his pride wasn't going to let him. His vulnerable moment was over and he hoped to never have another. He slammed the door behind him.

Blair put a hand on Chuck's shoulder. She sighed, "You tried. Let's just go home. Maybe Charlie will talk to you after she cools down."

"Yeah, maybe," Chuck said with dead eyes. He didn't believe a single bit of it though.

_**Take cover, Upper East Sider's. If Charlie and Lex are over, the world must be next. You know you love me. **_

_**XOXO, **_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Max walked into his suite at the Empire, taking off his tie, and tossing it towards the hamper. He sighed, about to crash on his bed, when he noticed a dress bag. He smirked, had Andrea came by to give him a private viewing? He did purchase it for her after all.

"Archibald?" Max called out, looking around. He peaked inside the bathroom, but she wasn't there. He frowned, turning back into the room.

"Nice to see your back, Nephew," Jack greeted coolly. He leaned in the doorway, a glass of Scotch in his hand.

"Oh, hey. Was Andrea here?" Max asked, starting to motion to the dress bag on the bed, but stopping himself when he realized it wouldn't make any sense.

Jack chuckled, "I don't know who you're talking about, kid." He then sighed and came into the room. "Not that it matters. Did you see the dress?" He picked up the hanger, unzipping the cover.

"No, no I didn't. Whose it for?" Max inquired. He couldn't think whom Jack would have to give a dress to. The man didn't do relationships. He wasn't even sure if the word love was in Jack's vocabulary.

"Your mother. I thought you could give it to her so she can wear it at the Masquerade. It's Matthew Williamson, vintage too," Jack told him. He took it out and handed it to the younger Bass before him.

Max looked over the dress. It was pretty and something his mother would wear. It was floor length with a beige skirt. The top of it was a gold halter with turquoise beads and such. He put it down though, shaking his head.

"I'm not inviting my parents to the Empire's Masquerade. They don't want to be here, especially my father," Max denied quickly. He wasn't going to let his big night be ruined.

Jack frowned, "Why not? I mean how else will they see all your success? Your father needs to be shown that you can make it on your own. Don't rob yourself of this moment. I assure you the look on his face will be more than worth it."

Max walked a little ways away from him, peering out the window. He ran a slow hand through his hair. Perhaps he did deserve the satisfaction, to prove his father wrong for once in his life, to be the better man, to stand up to the great Chuck Bass.

Jack knew Max was already in agreement with him. He smirked and walked up behind him, touching his shoulder. "Show him you don't need his legacy, but your own."

Max nodded, "Yes, that's what I'll do."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Blair?" Chuck called as he came into their bedroom. He looked around for signs of her or Ephram, but found neither. He sighed, rubbing his eyes, and made his way into the bathroom. He stopped though when he saw her, sitting in the bathtub, and looking stressed. He could sympathize.

"Is Charlie okay now?" Chuck asked, not sure if she had noticed him yet or not. He took off his suit jacket and tie, dropping it to the floor.

Blair watched his motions, as if annoyed by them, but didn't directly say it. Then she sighed, "She's taking a nap in her room and doesn't want to peak to me, or anyone else at the moment—not that you couldn't have tried."

He shrugged, "I'll try later. She probably just needs more time."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Where did you go anyways? One minute you were home with me and the next you disappeared." She threw a questioning look his way.

Chuck smirked and held up a bag of her favorite Champaign and truffles. "I thought we both deserved this, after the day we've had," he explained. It'd be nice if he could forget everything for a while and Blair was the perfect person to put him in that state.

She seemed to be on the direct other side of the spectrum though. Her lips pursed and she sounded with slight doubt. "It took you that long to fetch truffles and Champaign?" she prompted.

"Well and I might have checked on Lex. Here," Chuck replied, taking them out of the bag. He sat down next to her, on the side of the tub, and poured them each a glass.

Blair took it from him and sipped briefly, but then set it down. She felt like there was something he wasn't telling her. Perhaps it was hypocritical since she was keeping secrets, but hers appeared to be of a different type of problem.

Chuck set put down his glass and leaned forward, kissing her neck. "I love it when you wear you hair up, but of course, you know that," he breathed. Her scent always enamored him, especially when she was in the bath.

She remained stiffer than usual, tense. Her hand reached up to hold his cheek, but it merely placed itself upon his flesh instead of grasping.

He didn't notice and began to take off his shirt. He kissed her on the lips, then trailing down her jawbone, to her neck.

Blair made a small noise and pushed his chest back. "Not now, Chuck," she dismissed, shaking her head.

His brow furrowed and he appeared confused. He opened his mouth to ask why not, especially since they were long over due, but someone else interrupted them.

"Mama!" Ephram cried, stumbling into the room. He was dragging his blanket with him. It appeared he had gotten out of his crib on his own, again.

Chuck sighed, getting up. "I'm going to go downstairs."

"Fine," Blair returned, watching him leave.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie sat at the Hilton Bar in Manhattan, knowing it was the one place her parents would never even consider looking for her. They probably thought she was in her room, sleeping. What a joke? She couldn't sleep if she wanted to, and she didn't. Her mind was racing, she had a headache, and perhaps alcohol would help. Even if it didn't, it might make her forget for just a little while.

"Your usual martini, Miss?" the bartender asked, walking up to her. He recognized her since she came in every so often.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Not tonight, Jesse. Tonight is a Scotch kind of night," she informed him, nodding her head. Then she slid her money and fake idea in his direction.

He chuckled, "Well if it's a Scotch kind of night then it's on the house. I hope you feel better soon, kid." He then turned around and began to fix her drink.

Charlie's eyes fell once more and she bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure what she knew anymore, about her parents, Lex, or anything really. Luckily, the bartender offered a short distraction and turned, setting down her drink.

"Enjoy," Jesse told her before walking away.

Charlie took a long sip, squeezing her eyes shut. The amber liquid always burned down her throat. Usually, she enjoyed it though. It had a sense of comfort, reminding her of the way her father smelled when he'd kiss her goodnight.

"Looks like your popular tonight, Queenie," Jesse remarked, setting down another drink.

Charlie frowned at the martini. "I told you I wasn't drinking those tonight," she told him.

He shook his head. "I know, but whoever sent you the drink doesn't. Sip it for show or push it away. Doesn't make any difference to me. I still get paid," he smiled.

She sighed, pushing the drink away. Then she looked up though and had a good guess as to whom it was from. Andrew Archibald was slowly making his way over to her. Defense system went up and eyes narrowed.

"Hey Charlie," Andrew greeted quietly, sitting down next to her. "Can—can we talk?"

"I don't want this drink," Charlie told him plainly, moving it towards him. She then turned forward, scoffing. "I can buy my own, thank you."

Andrew glanced at it, confused. He shook his head. "I didn't send you over a drink. I know how you are about those types of things," he denied.

She turned to look at him. He had to be lying. "Firstly, you don't know anything. And second, I know you did it. Who else would?"

"Pretty girl in a bar, drinking alone? I don't know, every man within the perimeter," Andrew returned, sounding as if it were the most obvious logic in the world.

Charlie only rolled her eyes though and took another drink of her Scotch. "No matter, go and leave me alone. I'd like to drink in peace."

"I—I can't. I need to apologize, about the other night. If I had thought you didn't want to kiss me, I never would have kissed you," Andrew explained with slight hesitation.

"Why would I want to kiss you? I had a boyfriend," Charlie retorted, her voice raising some. She then knocked back her drink and shook her head. "Honestly, didn't he beat that into your head?"

"Had?" Andrew asked, that being the only part of the conversation he comprehended.

Charlie shook her head. "No, don't get that in your head. I'm not in the mood tonight. I will not go there," she dismissed.

Andrew was persistent though. He put his hand on her knee. "Look, you're upset. Don't sit here in a bar though. Come with me. We can go back to my place and—"

Charlie pushed his hand off of her leg and got up. She smacked him on the arm. "Don't touch me. I needed a friend tonight, not some other guy trying to get in my pants," she spat.

He stood, shaking his head. "I wasn't. I—"

"I don't care. Just leave me alone!" Charlie shouted. She then stormed out of the bar, wanting to get away from him, and every other boy on the planet. She was so into that thought, that she didn't even notice the man watching her from the corner of the room.

Jack turned forward in his seat again, smirking. He answered his phone. "Don't worry. I'll be there soon. I was just meeting someone for a drink," he told them. Then he hung up and brought it out, to examine the picture.

It appeared to be Andrew and Charlie, being rather intimate. What else should he do than send it to Gossip Girl? He sent it.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Lex lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't remember whether he drank or did drugs when he got home, but in all honesty he didn't care. It didn't matter because it didn't help. It didn't stop the day from replying itself in his mind, again and again.

He sighed, closing his eyes, and trying to find a shred of peace.

Within seconds, the silence was interrupted. His phone began to buzz, moving across his nightstand as it informed him of a new text message.

Lex sat up, staring at it for a few moments. It wouldn't be Charlie and he didn't want it to be. Perhaps it was Max, but did he really want to talk to him either? Finally, he decided to just check it.

"Gossip Girl, of course," Lex muttered. He opened the message, but immediately wished he hadn't. Before he could even read her post, he zoned in on the picture.

Right in front of him was a picture of Charlie and Andrew. They were at a bar together. She was looking at him and it appeared he had his hand on her knee, smiling softly.

"That bitch," he seethed. She hadn't even waited a day before she went off with Andrew. He threw his phone across the room in anger. He knew she had been lying about not liking Archibald. They were probably having sex behind his back the entire time.

Lex screamed in anger and punched his fist into the wall. It caused an immediate hole and his hand hurt like hell, but he didn't care. He moved quicker, knocking a lamp of his nightstand, and kicking a trashcan.

Of course Charlie wanted her fucking prince charming. He thought she was different, but she wasn't. She was just like every other rich slut. He was an idiot thinking she'd ever settle for someone like him, someone with his reputation and family.

He shook his head, feeling crazed. There was no way in hell he was letting them have their happily ever after. If she wanted to fuck him over then he'd do the same. He just had to think of how to do it.

Lex stopped when the idea came to his mind. What did Charlie hate more than almost anything? For people to see her vulnerable, hurt. He smirked cruelly, looking towards his laptop. He still had all those emails she sent him before he went away. How would she feel if their entire school saw how she had begged him to come home?

He sat down at his desk, opening his laptop. Within minutes everyone would see just how weak she could be. The computer screen switched on.

Lex froze.

Someone had been downloading pictures onto his Mac, and he was pretty sure he knew who it was. For there, staring back at him was a picture of him in Charlie in preschool. They were sitting together in time out. He was pretty sure Dorota had taken it, finding it very amusing.

He closed his laptop, shaking his head. Then he muttered, "One day I'll hate you."

_**Sorry Lex, but you just can't match up. At the end of the movie Rhett said, "Frankly my Dear, I don't give a damn," but clearly… you still do.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Andrea came into the Bass home, walking up the stairs quietly. She didn't really want anyone to know she was there because they'd ask her why she was going in Max's room. When she got to the top floor, she heard Mr. and Mrs. Bass in their bedroom with Ephram. Well, at least the baby wouldn't rat her out. Carefully, she passed Charlie's room, but then stopped to peer in the cracked doorway.

Charlie was sitting on her bed, staring at her phone with a dead expression.

Andrea knew she was looking at the Gossip Girl text, most likely thinking about Lex's reaction to it. Her friend probably wanted to and should call him, but she wouldn't. Charlie had the Bass pride, and stubbornness. But then again, Lex had his own version of it too.

She told herself that wasn't important right now though and to stay with the task at hand, retrieving the box for Max. She crept into his room, closing the door. Then she looked around. It had been a while since she'd been in there; especially in the way she used to stay in there—in his bed.

That being, she decided to absorb the room just a tad before she went in search for the box.

Andrea opened up the closet door, feeling her hand along his multi-colored shirts. She realized he had taken most of his favorites with him, to the Empire. Her eyes then landed on one in particular that she had bought him. It was baby blue and now far more Archibald men style than she had realized at the time. Still, he had worn it though. Perhaps, so he didn't hurt her feelings.

She sighed, "I suppose not anymore though." After all, he had left it there to gather dust, along with the St. Judes Scarf his father had passed down to him.

She turned away, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. However, that became even more difficult when she noticed all of their previous pictures in his room were gone. He had rid her entire existence there.

Andrea scoffed, "Probably so he could bring home whores." She rolled her eyes and dropped to her knees, before the bed.

"Here we go," she said as she pulled the box out from under it. Andrea bit her bottom lip. What could be in it? She knew she shouldn't look, but she really wanted to.

"Just a peak," Andrea told herself. She then looked around, paranoid someone was watching or about to appear.

The moment she did though, she knew it was a mistake. Her eyes landed on the few pictures he did have in his room, and narrowed.

Andrea abandoned the box and stood up. She walked over, moving a picture of him and Charlie, him with his parents, and one of him with Lex. She only wanted a closer look at one picture, the one of him and Sarah Humphrey.

It was one taken from when they were dating in middle school, during their train wreck of a relationship. Honestly, why had they even been together? It was terrible. They cheated on each other and then—well they cheated on her with each other. Max had said he regretted it though so why did he keep a picture of Sarah and not her?

"What do I care? I'm in a much better relationship than either of them anyways. They can have each other," Andrea spat. She then picked up the box, not even trying to be careful, and left the room.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Andrew walked out of the elevator doors and into the foyer of the Humphrey home. He glanced around, in search of Riley. He needed to speak with him after what happened with Charlie. There had to be some way to apologize to her, to show her that he had nothing, but honest intentions. He sighed, about to call out for his friend when he heard the sound of a woman and man speaking.

He frowned, for it didn't sound like any of the Van der Woodsen-Humphrey clan. Quietly, he put his hands into his pockets and walked around the staircase to peer into the living room. Immediately, he retracted back a little bit—so he would not be seen.

His father's girlfriend sat on the floor, watching her daughter. He believed their names were Jenny and Madison, not that he cared. His mother told him she was a whore and he believed her, the bleached blonde hair didn't exactly help.

"A drink for mommy and milk for Madison."

Andrew looked up, seeing a man enter the room. He believed it was Jenny's ex-husband and Madison's father. He watched more carefully, wanting to hear everything.

Damien sat down next to Jenny, but on the couch and smiled. He went to hand the sippy cup of milk to his daughter, but Jenny's hand reached up and snatched it.

"What do you think you're doing? She's lactose intolerant. Don't you know anything about your daughter?" Jenny spat, shaking her head.

"Taste it. I bought her the special kind of non-dairy milk you used to, before you left me," Damien returned, eyes serious and wanting to make a point.

Jenny fell silent and looked down at it. Then slowly she handed the cup to Madison. She sighed and got up, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Yum, Dada," Madison complimented, smiling at him.

Damien chuckled, winking at her. He then turned to look at Jenny. "You don't have to be so upset that I did the right thing, you know?" he told her.

She scoffed, "Yeah, it's about time. Isn't it?" She made sure to keep her eyes away form his, knowing that they always trapped her.

He stared directly at her though. He shook his head. "You know he'll never pick you over his family, Jen. His mother, daughter, and son all hate you. It won't work," Damien remarked.

Jenny shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She shook her head. "Divorce is hard on everyone. It will work out, especially when you leave," she retorted.

"Well I'm not going anywhere, so I guess it won't get easy. Unless you do what you knows right," Damien countered.

She turned towards him, frowning. "And what exactly is that?"

Damien smirked, moving closer. He tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and then caressed her cheek. "This," he breathed, then kissing her.

"Yah!" Madison cheered, clapping her hands.

Andrew was celebrating as well while he took a picture and then quickly walked out. He sent it to his mother, knowing she'd know just what to do with it. And as if on cue, she called him shortly afterwards.

"Mom, did you get it?" Andrew answered. He shook his head. "You were right. She already cheated on, dad. What should we do?"

"Don't worry about it, Darling. Mother will handle it," Vanessa smirked, on the other end of the phone. She certainly would.

_**Yes Andrew, mother does know best… especially when it comes to destroying little J. **_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Jack paced the living room of the Empire Penthouse, running his hands anxiously through his hair. He couldn't sleep to save his life. Luckily, Max wasn't there to see him so disgruntled, but at the current point in time—he didn't even care. He had needs that overpowering every other sense in him. It felt as if he were going crazy.

A loud knock sounded on the door.

His head jerked in that direction, cracking his neck. He hurried over to the door and opened it. He shook his head. "It took you damn long enough," Jack spat, not hiding any evident irritation.

The brunette smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "Well you did wake me up in the middle of the night. Honestly, it's quite unreasonable," she replied in a singsong voice.

His eyes narrowed and lips pursed. "I told you not to talk like that. And what's with the appearance? I didn't spend all that money for you to dress like a common whore," he retorted.

She rolled her eyes, moving closer to the door, but pouting when he didn't let her in. "I didn't have time to curl my hair and I couldn't find the shopping bags of my new clothes. Give me a break, would you?" the woman opted.

Jack scoffed, "Unless you want a permanent break, meaning no pay, then you'll do as I say. Now, get inside." He then grabbed her, pulling her against him, and kissing her neck. His hand slammed the door shut while they stumbled into the foyer.

The girl pushed on his chest, crinkling her nose. "Jack, can't we at least go into the bedroom? You're not paying me that well," she emphasized.

"Shut up," Jack rasped, shaking his head. He flipped off the lights and pushed her down onto the couch, coming over her body quickly. Then he smirked and began to unbutton her blouse, ripping the average female clothes off of her.

Finally, the woman smiled and reached her hands up to take off his shirt. She spread her legs for him, letting him come between her thighs. Then she kissed his chest. "Mhmm… Jack, I want you," she moaned.

Jack felt a shiver go down his spine and he pushed his face into the crook of her neck. His hands roamed all over her familiar body. "Blair," he groaned.

The woman immediately pushed on his chest. "I told you not to call me that in bed. My name is Kelly. You write it on my checks," she spat.

He brought a rough hand over her lips though and pushed her down. "And I pay you to call you Blair. Now shut up and play along," Jack retorted.

Kelly looked upset, but slowly nodded. She lied back down and let him come over her. Hands raked down his body and she kissed his neck.

"Say you want me to fuck you," Jack ordered, pulling off he panties and discarding them to the floor. "Say you want me to fuck you, Blair."

The girl leaned up, whispering in his ear, "I want you to fuck me, Jack."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair came downstairs to the dark living room. She looked over it, concentrating on her husband. Chuck sat in his chair, staring forward with a creased brow. It was evident there was something on his mind, but it now seemed it was something far greater than what she had. At least, that was the excuse she made for him being so irritable with her lately.

"Where's Ephram?" Chuck asked, feeling her eyes on his back the moment she entered the room. He didn't turn to greet her though, but stayed still.

She sighed and walked up behind him, shaking her head. "I just put him to bed. I thought he had just woken up and wanted me, but when I got back to his crib—I realized something was upsetting him," Blair told him.

Chuck frowned and turned to look at her. He stood, fixing his suit coat. "What do you mean? What was it?" he asked. He stayed calm, but there was worry to his tone.

"I don't know if we should make anything of it, really. I guess it was my fault. When I remade his bed, I put his head on the opposite side he usually sleeps. He freaked," she explained, baffled by all of it.

He scoffed, "And you had me worried. So the kid doesn't like change? Big deal." His voice oozed with sarcasm.

Blair didn't like that though and shook her head. "It was more than that, Chuck. I've seen him throw fits before, but this was far worse and over something so miniscule. I'm worried something is wrong," she voiced.

Chuck sighed, "Well if he stopped crying then something isn't wrong anymore. I'm sure everything's fine. Kids go through phases, Blair."

"Yes, they do! But I also know what phases my children go through and this isn't one of them! I could understand if I gave him a different stuffed animal or something, but the fact that he even noticed he was sleeping on the other side of the bed at his age—"

"Maybe he didn't! Maybe it was something else! You're not a damn shrink, Blair!" Chuck snapped, whipping around.

Her eyes widened and she moved back some.

He released a harsh breath and ran a hand down his face. "I'm sorry. I—I just don't need anyone else telling me that my only other son has something wrong with him. I can't lose another one," Chuck told her.

Blair regained her composure and moved closer to him. She touched his hand. "I didn't mean it in that way and you haven't lost Max—"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Chuck retorted. He moved away from her, letting her hand fall, and taking a few steps towards the foyer.

Her face fell and she remained silent, knowing not to say what first came to mind. She'd have to worry about Ephram on her own, as well as Charlie, and Jack, and whatever else was presented to her. Perhaps it was best though. Chuck didn't need any more health issues and his came with stress.

She walked up behind him once again and touched his shoulder. "We don't have to talk about it. Why don't you just come upstairs and I'll relax you," Blair suggested, placing butterfly kisses on his neck.

Just as Chuck was about to close his eyes and consider that idea, his phone beeped. He sighed, shrugging his wife off, and read the new email.

Blair pouted, "Chuck, whatever it is. It isn't important. It's late."

Chuck stared down at the message, disagreeing completely. The email was from Max, though he was sure Jack had something to do with it. There was going to be a Masquerade at the Empire and he was invited. He shook his head. His uncle was planning something illegal, anything to hurt him by getting Max in trouble. Well, he wasn't going to let them happen. Now that he had a ticket in, he would go. He put his phone back in his pocket, turning to face Blair.

She crossed her arms, knowing by the look on his face he was leaving.

"I have to go out for a few hours. I'll be back later though. You should sleep," Chuck told her. He needed to have a few things taken care of, including finding a mask for it. He didn't want to be spotted by Gossip Girl.

"Fine go. All you do anymore is leave anyways," Blair muttered, shaking her head. She started to walk away from him, when his voice stopped her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Chuck retorted, narrowing his eyes.

She turned around, giving him a blank stare, and shrugged. "You tell me, not that you will. Just go," Blair sighed. Then she went upstairs without another word.

Chuck wanted to go after her and clarify everything, but he wanted to protect her from it. He also wanted to protect Max from Jack. He had failed so many times already, but that didn't mean he'd stop trying until he succeeded.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Max stared down at the box, reaching inside. He took out a picture of him and Andrea, one of many. The box was every piece of documentation of their time together. He kept in near to him, always.

He smiled softly, feeling for a moment like the person he used to be. When he didn't feel darkness, when he felt good.

He shook his head. He couldn't be that person again. He didn't have Andrea. He didn't have his family. He was different. He turned away from the box, closing it, and stared at himself in the mirror.

_**Take a good look Upper East Sider's. Now you see him…**_

Then he brought up the black, twisted mask to his face and put it on. He turned, leaving the room and the box behind, just like everything else in his life.

_**Now you don't…**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie came into the bedroom to see Andrea in front of her floor-length mirror. She was obsessing over her dress. It was silver and flowed at the skirt.

"You look pretty, A," Charlie complimented. She sat down on the bed and brought her knees to her chest. She didn't intend on going to her brother's Masquerade. She could get a date if she wanted to, but she didn't. On the other hand, she didn't feel like flying solo either. So it was best she just stay home.

Andrea turned around, putting her phone in her clutch, and walked over towards her friend. "Thanks, C. I can't believe you're not coming though. I needed you by my side," she expressed.

Charlie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Won't you have Brooklyn Boy—I mean Skylar by your side anyways?" She smirked playfully.

"If he isn't thrown out at the door," Andrea teased back, taking the comment with ease. She knew Charlie could never fully be one hundred percent nice to Skylar. Max was her brother and she had to put family first before Andrea's boyfriend.

The Bass girl didn't seem to giggle with her friend at the joke. Instead, she had seemingly checked out of the conversation.

Andrea sighed, "Well, I should be going. Have fun tonight." She kissed Charlie on the cheek and was out the door. She knew something was probably up with her, but Andrea could help her figure it out later.

Charlie waited until she knew her friend was gone and then felt under the covers. She found what she had almost sat on and retrieved it. She frowned, looking the wrapped gift over. It said it was from Jack Bass and that made her open it immediately.

"_The Ones Who Walk Away From Omelas_?" Charlie questioned, reading the title of the wrapped book. Why would he give her that? She opened it up to read the sleeve, but a note fell out. She picked it up and read it aloud.

"_Dear Charlotte, I thought my great niece would find this book fitting by the end of the night. It's about a child who is sacrificed for the sins of others to maintain a seemingly happy society. Enjoy." _

She still didn't fully understand, but though reading it would give her a clue as to what he really meant. So she opened the book and began to do just that.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Are you ready, _Blair_?" Jack asked with a smirk as he entered the room. He walked up behind the impersonating woman and watched as she turned around. It was extraordinary how alike they were, especially with the mask on.

"Yes, I am," Kelly responded, giving him a flirtatious and eager smile. She reached up and fixed her mask. "Though I still don't see why I had to wear red."

He chuckled, "Well you have to look your part for not only the first act, but the second. Now Darling, let's go." He held out his hand for her.

The other woman took it, allowing him to lead her to the elevators. They got inside, standing shoulder to shoulder. The masquerade was just downstairs.

Jack couldn't physically remove the satisfied smirk from his lips. This was it, the final step in _one giant mind fuck_ for Chuck Bass. His nephew would be destroyed tonight and there'd be no one to pick up the pieces.

_**Looks like Jack is out for blood…Bass blood.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck stared at himself in the mirror. He touched the lapels of his white tux jacket and pulled, adjusting it to his satisfaction. His face was the grimmest expression, if there ever was one though. However, that would soon change. He would not fail.

He walked out of his closet and into the bedroom. He had planned on leaving without an explanation, but caught site of Blair sitting on the bed. Her eyes were burning into his back. He sighed and turned, nodding.

"I'm going out," Chuck told her simply. The less she knew, the better. That way she couldn't get involved and ultimately Jack couldn't hurt her. He couldn't watch that again.

Blair was quiet for a few moments, not retorting quickly as per usual. Instead, she looked down, flipped a magazine page, and sighed. "Will you tell me where?" she asked.

"Just for a drink with some businessmen. I'll probably be late though. Don't stay up. I'm sorry," he replied. He waited for an angry response of some sorts; especially since it seemed like the worse lie he could have ever come up with. It didn't seem to affect her in the least though.

She shrugged, "Whatever you say, Chuck." Her eyes didn't even meet his for a goodbye glance.

He stood there for a few moments, hesitating, but finally nodded, and left. He closed the bedroom door behind him, standing at the top of the stairs. His half black, half white mask was retrieved from his coat pocket and he put it on. The darkness and lightness in his life would walk a fine line that night. Then he went.

Back inside the room, Blair waited until she knew he was gone. Then she pulled back the covers quickly, discarding the magazine, and ran her hands over the package from Jack. She couldn't let Chuck see it, no matter what it contained.

"What did you leave me?" Blair breathed. She struggled to tear it open, but finally succeeded, and pulled out the tissue paper. When she saw the present, she froze.

It was the Matthew Williamson dress, the one she wore the night Chuck sold her to Jack for a hotel. She wanted to move away from it, feeling as if the fine fabric would burn her.

She didn't though when she noticed a note. "You've sacrificed yourself for a Bass man before and if you want to save both your husband and son tonight, you will again. Wear the dress, so I'm able to find you among the masks. If you don't show up, the consequences will destroy your family—all of them. Love, Jack," Blair read.

Her voice was shaky and her hands were trembling. She never wanted to relive that awful night again, but did she have a choice? It wasn't just Chuck at stake, it was Max, and apparently Charlie too. She didn't want to admit it, but Jack Bass was more than capable to ruin someone. She had to protect her children, even more than her husband.

"I have to go," Blair whispered, her voice cracking. She then nodded and stood. "I have to go. There's no other choice."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Sissy!" Ephram cried as he stumbled into her bedroom. He went straight up to her bed and banged his tiny fists on the comforter. "Sissy, look!"

Charlie's eyes drifted from her reading to her little brother. She spared him a small smile, despite her grim mood, and reached out a hand to ruffle his hair. "What's up, little one?" she asked.

"No!" Ephram freaked, shoving her hands away. He then reached up and attempted anxiously to smooth his hair back out.

"So touchy today, are we?" she commented. Then she sighed and reached out fixing his hair for him. "Ephram, you're inside. You don't need your shirt buttoned up all the way," Charlie told him. She started to undo it, but he pulled away.

"No—no, Charlie. No! No!" Ephram screamed. He acted as if she was trying to hurt him, actually as if she had hurt him.

"Fine. God, since when are you such a brat?" she muttered, shaking her head.

Ephram pouted his lips, sniffling.

She sighed, "I didn't mean that. I'd call Max that any day, along with some not nice other words, but not you. Come here." She reached out her hands for him.

He hesitated, looking skeptical as if it were some kind of trick. Eventually though he moved into her arms, and she picked him up. He smiled when she put him in her lap.

"Let's take you back to mommy," Charlie said. She then stood and walked out of her bedroom, across the hall, to her parents. She looked around and didn't see her mother though. She wouldn't have left without telling Charlie to watch Ephram, would she?

"Mommy," Ephram groaned, struggling to get out of his sisters arms.

She put him down and saw him run into the bathroom.

"Where did you go, baby?" her mother asked him from inside.

Oh, so that was where she was. Charlie was about to leave the room and go back to reading her uncle's strange book, when her eye caught onto something. She turned and made her way over to the bed.

There was a floor-length dress lied out on the bed. The skirt was beige and connected to a gold halter with turquoise beads.

Where was her mother going to where such a dress tonight? Then she noticed the mask not too far away from it. Was she really going to Max's masquerade? Something didn't seem right. Why would he even invite them if he weren't on good terms with their parents?

Charlie glanced back at the bathroom to make sure her mother wasn't coming. Then she lifted the dress, but a note fell out. She picked it up and silently read.

_You've sacrificed yourself for a Bass man before and if you want to save both your husband and son tonight, you will again. Wear the dress, so I'm able to find you among the masks. If you don't show up, the consequences will destroy your family—all of them. Love, Jack_

"Sacrificed?" Charlie breathed, furrowing her brow. What did he mean? What exactly did her mother do years ago and what was she obviously going to do again tonight?

The dress was somehow involved. Her mother sacrificed herself for her father to Jack. What did sacrifice mean in this situation though?

"Well whatever it was, it must have been bad enough for her to want to hide it," she told herself. She thought about how her mother must have been hurt, ashamed over whatever it was. Charlie couldn't let that happen again, not now. Jack already had her brother in his claws and she could see what his presence was doing to her father.

She isn't going to be hurt again Charlie thought, looking towards the door. She picked up the dress and mask, walking towards the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it.

"Charlie?" her mother called from inside. Her footsteps sounded near the door and she tried to turn the knob. "Charlie, open the door."

"I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself again," Charlie told her.

Suddenly, her mother began to bang on the door. "You don't know what's going on. Open up the door now, Charlotte Bass! Now!" Blair screamed frantically.

Charlie only shook her head though and walked away, telling herself that she was ready for whatever was going to happen. She wasn't.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Nate looked around the Masquerade as he entered the room. It reminded him of a Chuck Bass party, _back in the day_. God, he couldn't believe that phrase was actually in his thoughts. Yet, he was also still going through the same drama he did in high school. Well, it needed to end.

"Nate."

He turned around and met Vanessa's eyes. She was approaching him with hesitation, but in a lighter mood than she had been in last time he saw her. It was as if her eyes held hope for something.

"Vanessa," Nate said shortly. He didn't want to spare her much. His guard was up. She had hurt him after all, a lot. She had turned his entire world upside down.

"Did—did you get the picture?" Vanessa asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She moved closer to him, wanting to touch his arm, but refraining from doing so.

He nodded, "Yes, I got it." He didn't want to sound too appreciative, but not bitter either. It was a picture of Damien and Jenny kissing. She'd sent it to him that afternoon.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I had to send it. Maybe it's best you know now though, before you get in too deep," Vanessa offered.

"That would be helpful this time around, yes," Nate agreed.

Hurt flamed in her eyes from the jab he had taken. She didn't let it knock her down though. Instead, she took a deep breath and touched his hand. "Will you—do you think you could call off the divorce now?" Vanessa asked hopefully.

Nate stared at her for a few moments and then pulled away his hand slowly. He shook his head. "No, Vanessa," he told her.

Vanessa's voice rose and she started to get worked up. "I don't understand why. I said I'm sorry and Jenny clearly isn't with you—"

"I'm not with you either, Vanessa—not anymore. So Jenny lied, cheated behind my back?" He shook his head, his voice lowering. "You did the same thing, but with even worse conditions."

"I didn't mean to. I was stupid, but we can make this work. I need to be with you," Vanessa begged, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him close.

"I don't need to be with anyone," Nate breathed.

Vanessa looked puzzled and parted her lips to speak.

He shook his head. "I don't need to be a husband or a boyfriend. The only thing that matters to me right now and should have mattered from the beginning, are my children. I'm a father, over every other position, and I haven't been the best at it lately. But now, that's going to change," Nate swore.

Tears formed in Vanessa's eyes because she knew he was serious. He wasn't letting her back into his life or their marriage. "I'm always going to love you Nate," she trembled.

Nate nodded, his blue eyes sad. He then leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "And I wish I could still say the same," he whispered. Then he pulled back and looked down.

Vanessa released a large breath and then turned, hurrying away, and disappearing into the crowd.

He sighed and turned around. The sight of Andrea and Skylar right behind him, made him pause. He looked to his daughter's tearful eyes. "You were listening?" Nate asked.

Andrea nodded, releasing a small cry, and moved forward into his arms. She hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. "I'm sorry," she sobbed.

Nate reached up his arms and rubbed her back. He kissed the top of her head. "I know, Andrea. I'm sorry too, so sorry."

_**Everything comes in full circle. As one family mends, another one ends…**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie entered the Masquerade discreetly, traveling in the shadow of the crowd. She was on a mission to find Jack Bass, and no one else. Her eyes narrowed as she came to the other side of the room though, without success.

"Blair!"

She slowly turned around and there he was.

Jack stood in the doorway of a dark hallway. He smirked at her, saying nothing else. He only raised his hand and beckoned her to follow with his finger. Then he turned and left.

Charlie swallowed a lump in her throat. She checked behind her quickly, hoping no one was watching, and then entered the dark hallway. She saw him standing in the open elevator. She wanted to ask where they were going, but didn't want him to hear her voice and realize she wasn't her mother.

He chuckled, "Well didn't you think we'd be headed to the top again? The penthouse is waiting. It's more of a proper place to do business."

She nodded and stepped into the elevator. She felt him study her profile and he touched her shoulder. His fingertips, like ice, made her shiver.

"We're going to have such a good time tonight," Jack told her.

The elevator doors closed.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck looked around before he slipped into the surveillance room of the Empire. He didn't have time to look for Jack the entire night by foot. It wasn't sensible. So he paid off the security guard, who happened to be a father too, and went about it another way. He looked over all the television screens for any sign of Jack.

Suddenly, his eye caught onto something he didn't think it would.

He saw Jack in the hallway, speaking to a woman. She was wearing—He froze, not able to breathe. "Blair," Chuck managed.

She was wearing a mask, but more importantly the dress from that night. Why was she wearing the dress she wore when Chuck sold her to Jack? Why was she speaking to Jack in it? He shook his head, feeling his heart beat fast.

"No, where are you going?" Chuck whispered frantically as they disappeared off screen. Luckily, they appeared on another. It was the camera for the elevator. He saw Jack smirking, touching her shoulder.

Chuck clenched his fists and felt an animalistic instinct to kill. He flew from the room, down the hallway to the elevator. He hit the button, but looking up, he saw they had already passed him. He waited, seeing they stopped at the top—the penthouse.

"No," Chuck rasped. He abandoned the elevator and went to the stairs. The surveillance room had been near the top; he only had a few more floors. He ran as if his life depended on it, his world certainly did. He wasn't going to let her go through with this again. He refused to see her offer herself up like some object for him or anyone else.

He got to the top floor, huffing and sweating, but pushed through the door. He stumbled to the penthouse. He was about to bang, but saw it was cracked open. He hurried inside, seeing them sooner than he thought.

Jack was standing there. He looked up at Chuck. In front of him, Chuck saw Blair. She had her back to him. He couldn't see her face.

Chuck had wanted to kill, but he found the familiar sight eerie. He touched his chest and coughed, feeling as if he'd fall to his knees.

"Nice of you to join us, nephew. Blair and I were just reminiscing about the past," Jack smirked.

Charlie didn't have to hear Jack's introduction to know her father was in the room. She could always feel when he was watching her. She wondered if he knew who she was though.

Chuck glared at Jack, but shook his head. He moved closer to Blair. She wouldn't turn around, but that didn't stop him. He'd plea from behind. "Blair, why are you wearing that dress?" he rasped.

What was significant about the dress? Charlie's back stiffened. She knew she should tell her father who she was. She should—Jack's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"She's come to sacrifice herself again, but this time for your son," Jack told him. There was such a sinister way about him. He was taking so much pleasure in the situation.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting her do that again, Jack," Chuck retorted. He was almost shaking in anger.

Charlie sealed her lips shut. She just wanted to know what they were talking about. Then she would reveal her identity.

Jack frowned, faking an innocent confusion. "Why not? I would think your son, flesh and blood, is far more worthy of one's dignity than this mere hotel." He looked around, as if examining the room, before back to Chuck's eyes.

Chuck wanted nothing more to grab him around the neck and strangle him, but refrained. He looked to the back of Blair's head, and stepped closer. "You can't do this, Blair. I won't let you," he said.

"She wouldn't have to if you had let her tell the children what you did," Jack interrupted.

Chuck glared at him, but returned to his case with Blair. "We'll find another way. I—I can't have you do this, but I can't tell them either. They'd never look at me the same way again," he furthered.

Charlie felt an overwhelming since of guilt for deceiving him in such a way. Whatever it was though, she wouldn't react like he thought. She couldn't.

He scoffed and tears formed in his eyes. "How could my children ever love me again if they found out I sold the only woman I've ever loved to my uncle for a hotel?"

Charlie reached a hand up to put it over her mouth. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. That couldn't be true. Her father wouldn't do that. She was in a nightmare. She had to be.

"Max already hates me. And Charlie, my little girl, what would she say to me?" Chuck asked, his voice breaking.

Jack smirked, looking to his nephew. "Why don't you ask her Chuck?" He looked to Charlie. "After all, she is standing right here." He walked closer and touched her cheek. "Tell me Charlotte, what do you have to say to your father now—if you still want to call him that."

Charlie's chest heaved up and down, her breathing heavily. Her nostrils flared and she glared at Jack. She pushed his hand away.

He only chuckled though and looked behind her.

"Wh—what?" Chuck asked, stepping forward. He didn't understand. "That's Blair. That's my wife. She's in the dress. She—" He fell silent when she turned around.

Charlie turned to face her father, eyes watering. She took off her mask, letting it drop to the floor. A tear slipped down her cheek right afterwards.

"Daddy?" she trembled.

Chuck felt as if his heart was about to explode. He stared at her, the light in his eyes diminishing completely. Then he backed away, staggering to the elevator. He ran.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Jenny lied on the bed, hands folded on her stomach. Her thoughts were racing about a mile a minute. She didn't know what to do or say, not that she should be talking with no one there. Damien had come and confused everything. Vanessa had messed it all up. Madison complicated it all.

Her phone beeped and she jumped, feeling her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. Was the timer already going off? That didn't seem long at all.

She sat up and looked down. It wasn't time, but a text message from Nate. She sighed, perhaps that would help her calm down, think things through more clearly. She hit a few buttons and looked over the message.

"_Jenny, I can't be with you right now and I don't want to be_," Jenny read.

She had to do a double take to believe what she was reading. Yes, he had been upset, but how could he end things like that? How could he just cut her off?

"Jenny," Damien said, coming into the room.

She looked up, her emotions written all over her face. Quickly, she put her phone back in her pocket. "What—what do you want?" Jenny asked.

Damien smiled softly and sat down on the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked. He reached a hand up and stroked her cheek.

"Nothing," she denied. She felt him kiss her on the lips and closed her eyes, kissing back. She couldn't help it. It was a sense of comfort, but on the other hand—She pushed him away. "I need a minute," Jenny mumbled.

Damien nodded and watched her get up from the bed.

She went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, and locking it. Her phone beeped for a second time and her eyes zoned in on the little white stick on the counter.

"Pregnant," Jenny breathed.

_**First comes love, then ends marriage, and then comes Jenny with a baby carriage?**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie stumbled into the ballroom, feeling sick. Everything in the room was beginning to blur and vile rose in her throat. The Masquerade was so loud and the lights were bright. People were everywhere, pulling at her, and pushing her. She kept heading for the ground, but someone would knock into her, and push her back up. She just needed to get out of there. She couldn't stay after what she had heard, what her father had told her.

"I'm going to be sick," Charlie mumbled. She lost her balance and was about to tumble to the ground when someone grabbed onto her.

"Charlie," Max breathed. He pulled his sister up, towards him. He had been at the bar and saw her stumbling around. Something was wrong with her and he wanted to know what.

Charlie looked up, seeing just his devil mask at first. She started to move back, but he took it off. His eyes were softer, he transformed. She hugged onto him.

"What's wrong? Tell me," Max urged, pulling her to the side more. He was very careful with his sister. It was a reflex that formed over time, since they were born. She was his twin, his other half, and seeing her hurt brought him to reality more than anything else could.

She looked around to see if anyone was watching. His hand touched her cheek though and brought her back to his eyes. Hers welled with tears.

"No one's watching. Don't worry. Tell me what's going on," Max encouraged. It took a lot to upset his sister. She was strong. So whoever it was had done something bad and he wanted to kill them for it.

A few tears slipped down her cheek and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "You were wrong about Jack, Max. He—he's bad, evil," she told him.

Max held onto her, but his eyes looked out into nothing. His father and mother had told him numerous times not to trust his uncle; his sister's exact words had even been used. But now that she was saying it, everything was different. Jack had hurt his sister, brought her to tears. And no matter what previous bond they formed, he would suffer for it.

"Come on," Max told her. He pulled her by the hand, holding her as they made their way through the crowd.

Charlie looked up at him, confused. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"To find Jack."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Thanks for coming with me to get my stuff, dad," Andrea told her father with a soft smile. She looked up at him from the box she was packing on the floor. Her time at the Basses had been shorter than she expected, but she was actually glad to be leaving.

"Well I want you home. The least I can do is help you get there," Nate returned with a grin of his own. He then bended down and picked up the box. He stopped though, looking into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing they had watered up.

"We're going to be okay, right dad? Me, you, and Andrew, on our own," Andrea asked, looking for her assurance.

"Of course. And we're not on our own. We're together," Nate promised, nodding his head. He then sighed, lifting the box up.

Andrea smiled, looking down. She then lifted her head though and frowned. "Do you hear someone yelling?" she asked her father.

Nate looked back to the door and walked out into the hallway, his daughter following him. They both heard the sound of fists banging, someone yelling, and a muted cry. It was coming from Chuck and Blair's bedroom.

"I think Ephram and Blair are locked in the bathroom," Nate said when they came into the room. He hurried over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it up.

Blair almost stumbled out, a crying Ephram in her arm. "I thought I'd never get out. I—I need to find Charlie. She's in trouble. He's going to hurt her. He—" She ran out of breath and started to gasp, not able to continue.

Nate shared a look with Andrea and then grabbed Blair's shoulders. "Calm down. Whose going to hurt, Charlie? Blair, what's going on?" he questioned.

"Mrs. Bass?" Andrea asked, stepping forward.

Blair shook her head. "I don't have time to explain. Andrea, please watch Ephram. I'll pay you. Here," she told him, handing her the baby.

"Blair, call me later," Nate told her seriously.

"I will. I will. Thank you," Blair said in a hurry before she actually ran out the door. She only hoped she wasn't too late.

_**Run B! Run! For this tragedy has just begun!**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck sat at the Empire's empty bar. He had gotten away from the Masquerade, away from everything. He was drinking hard, the bottle was almost gone, and he felt as if he would black out. He didn't care though. He wanted to pass out, to forget all that happened. He couldn't believe Charlie had been there, with Jack, and heard everything. Even worse, Chuck had told her unknowingly. Jack aimed at the target and Chuck pulled the trigger.

He took another swig and dropped the bottle. It shattered against the bar. "Shit!" Chuck cursed. He went to wipe it up, but only cut his hand. He got out of the seat and stumbled back, bumping into someone.

Chuck turned around and stopped. He blinked, feeling dizzy, and seeing things a little blurry. There was a woman in front of him, dressed in red, with a matching mask. He blinked again and felt relief wash over him.

He fell onto her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Bl—Blair, I need you. I—I messed up. Please help," Chuck slurred. His words weren't forming as well as he wanted them to. He didn't care though. He just wanted her to make it better, tell him it was going to be alright, and that she would fix everything.

She didn't say anything, but pushed him back just ever so lightly. _Blair_ kissed his cheek and then pulled him with her, towards the elevators.

He frowned, but went with her. He'd go anywhere she took him. Chuck only wanted her to help him, to make his children not hate him.

He realized that he had drunk way too much when it seemed like he blinked and ended up in a hotel suite. It appeared as if the room was set up for some kind of romantic evening. There were candles and flower petals. Had his wife set this up? He was so confused.

_Blair___turned around and spared a coy smile. Then she pulled him onto the bed and pushed his back against the pillows. She started to unbutton his shirt and kissed his lips strongly.

Chuck reacted immediately, kissing back. He took off his shirt, feeling her unbuckle his pants, and reached to pull down her dress. With his eyes closed, he didn't even notice her mask was still on.

_**Oh how the mighty have fallen…into bed, with someone else.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair pushed her way through the crowd of people at the Masquerade. She was looking for her mask, her dress, and most importantly—her daughter.

She ended up back in the hallway that led to the party or the other parts of the hotel. She sighed, putting a hand on her forehead and trying to think.

"Hello, Gorgeous," Jack smirked from behind, approaching her.

Her eyes instantly narrowed and she spun around. Blair flew forward, not caring what happened, or that she was smaller, but just wanting to attack. "You sick son of a—"

"Whoa. Whoa. Feisty are we?" Jack chuckled. He took hold of her arms, immediately overpowering her, and kept her from hitting him.

She shook her head, getting worked up. "If you touched my daughter in any way, I swear to God I'll kill you," Blair threatened.

He didn't seem at all even cautioned by the statement. "Honestly Blair, even I'm not that sick. Now, you're making a fool of yourself," Jack told her.

Blair scoffed and pulled away from him. She lowered her voice, but still spoke with evident anger. "I want you to go away, back to whatever hole you crawled out of. If you don't, I'll tell the NYPD you kidnapped my son," she furthered, just wanting him gone.

Jack mocked a fearful face for a moment, but then smirked. "Max is on my side, Blair. He'll tell the truth, how he willingly came with me. Then it will get to the press, everyone seeing how Chuck Bass's oldest son hates his parents. Do you really want everyone to know what a terrible mother you are?" he tested, wanting to upset her.

She stared at him in shock, disbelief. Then she shook her head. "I'm not a terrible mother. Max will come home. He has to, legally," she retorted.

Jack chuckled, "Or he could go about the route some wealthy children do. What is it? Divorcing your parents so to speak."

"He would never do that!" Blair shot back, getting worked up. "Despite whatever you've put in his mind, he loves us—his family."

Jack nodded, but frowned. "Oh you mean the way Chuck loved you when he sold you for a hotel to me?" he taunted.

Blair shook her head, pushing past him. She needed to get away.

"By the way, Chuck is here! I saw him wonder in and upstairs not too long ago!" Jack called after her.

She didn't understand why he would be there, or upstairs. Wait, maybe he got Charlie or Max, or both, and they went to get Max's things. Even if not, she could find Chuck and he'd help her find their children. This needed to end, tonight.

She took out her phone and called his number. It rang and rang… what was that noise?

Blair turned around to see the coat check. She could hear Chuck's ring for her from the pocket of his coat. She sighed and walked over. "I'm Blair Bass, I'm picking up my husband's coat," she announced.

"Of course, Mrs. Bass. Here you are," the woman smiled, handing it over.

"Now I'm going to just have to find him," Blair muttered. She then put his coat on her arm and took out his cell phone to put it in her purse. When she saw the screen displaying a text message though, she stopped.

_Tell me when you have left the bitch at home and are on your way over for some fun. It's room 3106 at the Empire. –Kelly _

Blair frowned, feeling a numbness coming over her body. That text suggested he—no, that was impossible. Sure he had been missing a lot, but he was a busy man. He had always worked late, gotten called to the office. Unless it wasn't the office. No, Chuck wouldn't do that. They had three children. They were happily married, at least up until all their recent fights. Why would he have this text though, especially from the name "Kelly" saved into his phone?

She exited out to see how many more text messages he had. It appeared there were messages, calls, and emails from the same woman dating back to a while. Earlier ones had probably even been erased.

"This can't be happening," Blair breathed, feeling her heart pounding out of her chest. She told herself that it couldn't be, that she would go to room 3106 and find nothing. There was no way her husband was having an affair. There just wasn't.

She nodded, though feeling in denial, and walked off towards the elevators.

"It can't be true," Blair told herself. "It just can't be."

Unbeknownst to her, Jack watched her go with a smirk. All was going according to plan.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair stared at room 3106, her knees buckling. She continued to tell herself that she didn't have to go inside. She could turn around and tell herself he wasn't in there with another woman, the texts weren't real, and forget about the whole ordeal. But if she did that, then she'd be her mother. When her father had an affair, Eleanor ignored it for a while, she lived in denial, and it almost tore Blair in two. She couldn't let her children suffer a bigger hurt than they would already from this. She had to look inside the room, and see if it was true. If their marriage and love meant what she thought it did, then he wouldn't be in there. She'd find some way for them to fix it, to make it better. But if he was in there—well, she couldn't even fathom that yet.

Her shaky hand reached up to the door. She frowned, seeing the top lock was sticking out and it was actually cracked open. How could they have been so careless?

She shook her head. No, she couldn't think like that. She didn't know if Chuck was in there yet. She had to give him the benefit of the doubt. He wasn't guilty…

A loud moan came from inside the room. Blair looked up, back into reality, and felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. She felt physically sick already and she hadn't even seen anything. She pushed the door open, stepping inside.

The room was almost pitch black, but a small light came from the city through sheer curtains. Blair could make out silhouettes of a man and woman, on the bed. She heard sheets rustling, quick breaths, and moans. They weren't having sex yet, but they were awfully close. She closed her eyes. She was begging, almost crying in her silent pleas, that it wasn't her husband.

"I love you."

Blair opened her eyes the moment those words were said and her heart shattered into a million pieces. She didn't even need to see him. She knew that was Chuck's voice. She had memorized it, especially how he said those three words—only they had always been to her, or so she thought.

She released a sob and turned on the lights. Chuck and the other woman looked up at her immediately, startled. He frowned, blinking his eyes a few times, as if he couldn't believe it was Blair he was looking at. She didn't see that though. She was too busy shaking, trembling, and shivering all at once. She couldn't get a grip on herself.

"Bl—Blair?" Chuck asked. He turned to look at the woman straddling him, the woman he thought was his wife. She wasn't. He pushed her off him as if she was burning him and fell off the bed. He got to his feet and backed into the wall. He looked between them again.

He ran a hand through his hair and pursed his lips. Then he turned to Blair, approaching her, and shook his head. "Baby, it's not what it looks like. I thought she was you. She—"

"Don't touch me!" Blair snapped, pushing him away. She shook her head, purely livid, and eyes wild.

Chuck felt it hard to breathe. He turned to the other woman. "Tell her! Tell her I called you, Blair! Tell her what happened!" he demanded.

Blair scoffed in disbelief.

The other woman stared at her plainly. Then in the most innocent of voices, she spoke. "Your husband and I have been having an affair." She didn't sound sorry at all. She smirked, "He always talks about how he wants to leave you—"

Her voice cut into a scream as Blair moved forward and grabbed her by the hair. "Well then he can take you with him!" she raged. She physically dragged her out into the hallway, then throwing her down to the ground.

"You crazy bitch!" the girl screamed, touching her aching head.

"You haven't even seen how god damn crazy I can be!" Blair yelled back, her eyes widening. She then went to grab the woman again, but someone took hold of her from behind.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Max, I need to find Dad," Charlie told him, her voice wavering. Her tears had stopped, but she was still feeling shaken. Her brother was also not really giving her any control of where she was going, which always made her uneasy.

"You don't need Dad to fix this. I will," Max returned. He pulled her along faster as he searched for Jack. He didn't seem to be in the ballroom so Max decided to go down the main hallway instead.

"Do you even have an idea of what _this_ is? Dad needs me, or even better, us. Jack doesn't matter," she insisted, shaking her head. She was worried about what was going to happen to her father. She had never seen him so upset. The look on his face killed her.

He stopped suddenly, turning around to look straight in her eyes. "I don't care what happened. All I need to know is that someone hurt you, who that person is, and that I'm going to cause some kind of damage to them for it," Max informed her.

He then took hold of her hand again and turned around.

Charlie looked up, seeing Jack. "Max, don't—" she started to say, but was stunned to silence when she saw how her brother reacted.

Jack smirked, looking up from inside the elevator. "Maxwell, already bringing your sister to meet me. I do feel like part of the family again. I must say—"

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Max screamed, entering the elevator and pushing him up against the wall. His hands were holding on tightly to the lapels of Jack's jacket, but they drifted up towards his neck.

The expression on Jack's face instantly changed. He struggled under the younger man's grip and glared. "All I did was show her the truth, straight from your father's mouth," he spat, his face turning red.

"You tricked him!" Charlie yelled, running inside. She glared at Jack. The doors shut behind her.

Jack scoffed, "And you didn't? You knew you weren't whom he thought, yet you let him continue. It was your fault, just as much as it was mine. We should celebrate together—"

"Don't talk to her!" Max cut in, pushing him up against the wall again. "Now tell me what you're talking about. What is going on?" he demanded.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself. Your sister saw who Chuck Bass really is, now you will to," Jack told him with a smirk.

Max frowned, "What are you—"

The bell ding interrupted him and the elevator doors opened. Jack looked forward, smirking. Max slowly let go of his uncle and turned around. He heard screaming and then suddenly a door flew open. His mother came out, dragging some half-naked woman by her hair. There was yelling and then his father stumbled out, grabbing his mother. He didn't have a shirt on.

Charlie saw the scene and swallowed a huge lump in her throat. Her eyes quickly shifted to her brother who moved to approach it though. She hurried after him. "Max, we don't know what's going on yet—"

Blair pushed away from Chuck and looked at her children, hysterical.

"Who is that?" Max questioned, pointing at the woman on the floor. He stared intensely at his father, his face flushing completely.

"She looks like a younger Blair," Jack remarked, coming to the scene smugly. He put his hands in his pockets, chuckling.

Blair looked up at him, her face turning white. The impact of that statement and the hurt it caused showed by mere expression.

Chuck looked at Jack, but couldn't take away his focus from Blair. He tried to touch her again, wanting to make her stay still, and listen to him. "Baby—"

"Don't touch me!" Blair screamed, pushing him back. She saw red, nothing, but anger. "Your father is having an affair and that's his whore!" She pointed to the woman.

Charlie and Max looked at her together, but in completely different ways.

She scoffed, "Can you believe that? The same man who sold me for a fucking hotel is now cheating on me!" She smacked her hand against her chest, stumbling backwards.

"He couldn't!" Charlie screamed, speaking up. There was no way she could believe that. Her father loved her mother. There had to be an explanation.

Chuck looked at his daughter, astonished that she could ever stand up for him after what she heard. How could she even bear to look at him? He shook his head. It seemed she was the only one who believed him. He needed to keep her on his side.

"Charlie, I swear I didn't do anything. I went into the room with her, but I didn't know. It was he and—" He motioned to Jack and started to move closer to her.

Suddenly, Blair got in between Chuck and Charlie though, shoving him away. "Don't touch my daughter after you've been on that slut!" she shouted. Then she shook her head. "In fact, I want you out of our lives! You don't deserve us!"

"Well that shouldn't be hard since he's only been trying to get rid of you for years—" the girl muttered, standing up.

Max looked to her, glaring. "You fucking bitch," he seethed, going towards her as if he would hit her. He couldn't help it, the way she spoke to his mother, it set him off.

Chuck grabbed his son, yanking him back. It only made things worse for him.

Max spun around, shoving his father. He took Chuck's move as him defending the woman, trying to protect her. "I can't believe I almost thought Jack was worse than you! How could you do this to Mom? To Charlie? To Ephram? To me?" he screamed, is voice breaking a bit at the last question.

"He didn't! Max! Let him talk! Dad—" With tears in her eyes, Charlie tried to get between her brother and father.

Max yanked her back though, not allowing her to touch Chuck. "Stay away from him. He did this to himself," he ordered. Then he took hold of his mother's hand, pulling her to. "We're going home, you're no longer welcome," he spat, glaring at his father.

"No, Daddy—" Charlie sobbed, trying to break through. Her mother grabbed hold of her too.

"I wouldn't let you see what your father truly is if I didn't have proof. I'm sorry, Charlotte. But we're leaving," Blair told her, pulling her along.

"Wait!" Chuck yelled. He went towards the elevator, but Max pushed a button and the doors closed. He immediately began to bang on the door, then trying to hit the button. When he realized neither would be successful, even if he got to them, he stopped. The world around him fell silent, eerie. It was as if he found himself in the past…standing alone at the Empire, with no hopes of ever having Blair again, but this time—he wouldn't have his family either.

And then, a clap interrupted his silence.

Chuck turned around to see his uncle.

Jack smirked, laughing. "Well I did do a fine job, if I do say so myself," he boasted. Then he winked at Chuck and walked past him, knowing his nephew was too destroyed to even try and lunge at him.

Chuck heard his uncle leave, but he couldn't move. He waited to have another heart attack, praying for it actually, but it didn't happen. And then he realized, there was no point. Chuck Bass was already dead.

_**Poor Chuck, his heart has been through so much. First attacked, then broken, and now both. But I'm guessing this time it won't be so easy to revive…Especially since B has already pulled the plug.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: Please don't throw anything at me yet… or at least not much. Remember it is always the darkest before the dawn (and you can trust me, unlike some writers of our favorite show… not naming any names). Thank you so much for reading though and please review. Also huge thanks to my beta. I really appreciate it, hun!


	60. Bye Bye Bass

Title: _**Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **Bye Bye Bass**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip-gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby, Charlotte Bass. Now takeoff the makeup." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: So this update has taken forever. I'm very sorry and please forgive me. Let's just say the summer after high school was a lot more time consuming that I predicted ;) Hope you enjoy the chapter and are enjoying your summer.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Lex took a swig of Scotch, gulping down the last drop. He lied on the couch, one hand on his stomach and the other on the bottle. He scowled, not happy it was empty, and dropped it. The glass shattered to the ground, but he didn't care. The maid could clean it up later. She'd have a lot to clean up later.

A loud and urgent sounding knock on the door interrupted his miserable silence. He looked up with dazed eyes and scoffed, shaking his head. "Go away!" he shouted, lying back down. He closed his eyes, deciding to sleep.

The knocking turned to pounding.

He cursed loudly, covering his ears, and standing up. Then he stormed towards the door angrily. "Whoever is on the other end of that door better be ready to—Charlie?" His face fell when he saw who was on the other end. He swayed, almost falling down due to his inebriated state.

Charlie met his eyes, her doe brown watering. She tucked a curl behind her ear and shook her head. "Lex, I'm sorry I showed up like this—it's just that I—"

"What are you doing here?" Lex spat, narrowing his eyes. He was drunk and angry. Gossip Girl had announced what he knew had been true all along. He saw the kiss. Charlie had betrayed him. She broke up with him, acting like it was his fault, and then ran into Andrew's arms the first chance she got.

Her expression changed, somewhat taken off guard that he spoke so harshly to her. She shook her head though. She needed his help. He was the only one who could help her breath and think while everything else crumbled around her, most of all her family.

Tears came to her eyes and she choked up. She shook her head. Charlie rambled, "Lex, my mom and my dad. She kicked him out and she thinks he cheated on her. She won't listen that it wasn't his fault and neither will Max. And—and it's all my fault. I couldn't stop this. I just made it worse. I—"

"And how does any of this explain you showing up at my doorstep?" Lex interrupted. His icy blue eyes pierced right through her. He was cold, heartless looking.

Charlie frowned, trying to find _him_ in his eyes. She stepped closer, touching his arm. "Lex, I know we just broke up, but we can talk. I need you. You—you know what to do," she pleaded, her voice breaking.

Lex turned his head, reaching a hand up to touch her cheek. "Oh you need me, do you, baby? I can tell cause you look nothing short of pathetic," he retorted. His voice had started out faking genuine concern, but quickly turned practically evil.

She stepped away from him, crossing her arms. "You're—you're drunk. I'm going to come back in the morning. I can't handle this right now," Charlie said, shaking her head.

He laughed loudly and then stopped abruptly. "You're right. I am drunk, _Darling_. But that's got nothing to do with how I'm treating you." He started to walk towards her. She backed up, into the wall. He put his hand down to touch her cheek. She tried to push it away, but he grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"Let go of me, Lex," Charlie demanded, trying to sound strong.

He didn't though. Instead, he just smiled. "You're so scared, so weak. If only the people at school could see you for what you really are, what it took me so long to figure out," Lex said, inching closer to her.

She turned her cheek. "I refuse to listen to you when you're like this. I won't be talked down to," she refused.

Lex smiled widely and laughed again. He hit the wall beside her. "That's right! You only talk down to everyone else! You're better than everyone! Hell, you're a Bass! A billion dollar baby!" he shouted. He then stopped and grabbed her cheeks, forcing her to look at him.

"But to me, you're worth just as much as every other cheap whore I've been with…nothing," he seethed.

Charlie trembled, feeling as if the moment he let go of her she would crumble to a million pieces on the floor. She turned away from him.

"I won't ever come back here. It was a mistake thinking you ever loved me," she mumbled. She wanted to detach herself from the situation, from him. She didn't want to break down in front of him. It was clearly what he wanted.

He backed up some, but kept his hand on the wall. "You got that right," he finished. Then Lex removed his hand and stared forward with a smirk. He listened as she ran to the elevator in shame. When she was gone, the smirk disappeared and the lonely stare returned.

_**Sorry Charlie, but it looks like daddy isn't the only one who just lost the love of his life. You know what they say, like father, like daughter?**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair got up in the middle of the night. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't do anything, but cry. Her husband had an affair. Her marriage was over. Her life was over. Tears started to stream down her cheeks again. She was so tired. She just wanted to sleep, but she couldn't.

"Ch—Chuck, why did you do this to me?" Blair cried, shaking her head. She got up from the bed, stumbling to the door. She needed to take something to make her sleep, anything. She knew there was some Nighttime in the kitchen. She just wanted to go to sleep. Part of her wished she'd never have to wakeup, but she wouldn't consider that. She wouldn't be selfish like him.

She leaned against the counter and reached a shaky hand up to open the cabinet. She saw the Nighttime was on the top shelf. Slowly, she tried to get up on the counter and grab it. She knocked down all the medicine though and fell, landing on the ground. She cried out in pain and then broke down in more tears, bringing her knees to her chest. She was wailing and she couldn't control herself, she couldn't stop.

She couldn't even notice through her tears that the kitchen light turned on. Max had heard her from upstairs and hurried down. He saw her broken, a mess on the floor. Quickly he dropped to his knees and pulled her up.

"Mom, why didn't you call me?" Max asked, shaking his head. He brought her small frame to his chest and put his arms around her. "Please, calm down. It's going to be okay."

"No—no, it's not," Blair sobbed, shaking her head. She looked up into his eyes. "You—you don't understand. I—I wasn't good enough for him and I—I love him so much. I feel like I'm dying…I feel like I'm…" She broke into cries again.

Max closed his eyes, pain flashing across his face. He had never seen his mother like this and he had never wanted to. She was the rock of the family. She was even stronger than his father at times. Ugh… he didn't want to think of _him_. His father had torn his mother apart. He hated him, or he wanted to hate him.

He shook his head. He had to take care of his mother. He had to think about that and that only. He couldn't watch her suffer.

"Mom, shhh. Let's just get you back in bed,'' Max suggested in a soothing voice. He gently wiped at her face and then prepared to pick her up. She was almost as small as his sister. And for once she felt as frail as her frame.

"I—I'm sorry you have to see me like this, Max," Blair told him. She still let him pick her up though, wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn't want to close her eyes because then he might feel like someone else.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Just don't think about it," he told her. Then he picked up the bottle of Nighttime and carefully carried her back up the staircase. He laid her in bed, the same way she did to him when he was little.

Blair stared up at him with red, puffy eyes. She watched as he handed her a pill and a glass of water. He even helped her swallow. She didn't want to feel so helpless, but she was physically exhausted. She fell back into her pillows.

Max leaned down at her bedside and stroked back some of her hair. He took on a soothing whisper. "I'll take care of you, mom. Just sleep," he encouraged.

Her eyes blinked lazily a few times and then closed.

"Just sleep," Max sighed, finding himself tired. He needed to go to bed, but he didn't want to leave her. He looked from his mother to the floor beside her bed. Then slowly, he laid down there. That way, he'd be right there if she needed him.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie stumbled out of the Palace doors, almost falling into the street. Someone caught her just in the knick of time. She looked up, feeling dizzy, and squinted her eyes. Was she seeing things?

"Arthur?" Charlie asked. Why was her father's limo driver there? She stood up, allowing him to help her steady herself. She looked around. "Wh—what are you doing here?"

"Miss Charlotte, you need to go home. It's late," Arthur sighed, shaking his head. He took a step in front of the limo door, hinting for her to find another way home.

She looked at the limo and then to him. "Is—is my father here? I need to see him. I need to help him and—" Her voice got breathy as she started to get worked up.

"Your father isn't here, Charlotte. I'm going to call you a cab. Go home and get some rest. I'm sure he'll come to you in the morning," Arthur said calmly. He then nodded to the doorman who went inside to call her cab.

Charlie shook her head. "No, I can't wait. I have to tell him I'm sorry. And—and after what just happened, I want him to know I'll do anything to fix this," she told him.

"Miss Charlotte, you need to sleep first. Here comes the cab. Please go home or I'll have to call your mother," Arthur sighed.

She stared at him for a few moments and then looked at the cab.

"Fine," she mumbled. Lex was right. She was pathetic. She couldn't even find her father to help him. And now she was selfishly thinking of her terrible relationship instead of devoting her mind to fixing her parents. They deserved love, Lex and her never did. She closed her eyes, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

"That's all I'll give him," Charlie whispered to herself.

"What, Miss Charlotte?" Arthur asked, looking to her with concern.

Charlie shook her head and took a large breath. She forced a smile. "Nothing, Arthur. If you see my father again tell him that I'll come and find him in the morning. We'll fix this," she vowed.

"Yes, Miss Charlotte," he nodded. Then he opened up the cab door for her. "You go on home now."

Charlie stepped close, but before getting in looked back out. "It's not home without him," she concluded. Then she got inside, closing the door. She just needed a few hours of sleep and then she'd fix everything…well not everything, but she would fix her family. They were all that mattered anymore.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Arthur sighed as soon as the cab was out of view. He turned to the limo door and opened it, leaning down to look inside. He saw a very drunk Chuck, slumped over in his seat. He looked up at the other man with a sour face.

"Why did you send my daughter away from me?" Chuck slurred. He shook his head. "Don't you understand she's the only one I've got now?" He was angry, acting as if he'd lash out.

The other man remained calm though and reached inside, pulling him out carefully. He helped him stand, well lean on him. "Because, Mr. Bass. You'd regret her seeing you like this," Arthur explained.

Chuck leaned onto him and then drunkenly nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess. Though she'd only see me for what I really am," he spat.

Arthur helped him along, into the Palace. At least he knew he could get him a nice room for the night. He managed to get Chuck upstairs and into a suite. The entire time his boss mumbled phrases that ranged from "my life is over", "I'll get her back", and several "I'll kill that son of a bitch". He kept quiet, no response, until Mr. Bass refused to lie down.

"Mr. Bass, you need to sleep," Arthur sighed.

Chuck sat up straight, shaking his head. "I don't want to sleep! I—I want to sleep by my wife! I want my wife! But she hates me!" he shouted. His voice barely sounded human with how much liquor he'd had though.

Arthur forced him to lie down. "Mr. Bass, I've worked for you since you were a kid. I drove the limo the night you opened Victrola and I think we both know what that night was to you and Mrs. Bass. So let me say that whatever has happened, will be resolved…just not tonight. So get some sleep and go about fixing it in the morning," he instructed.

Chuck turned his cheek on the pillow, staring at the blank wall. His voice got much softer, barely audible. "I don't know…I just don't this time."

Arthur listened until the drunken mumbles stopped; he knew Chuck was asleep, and then left. That was when Chuck Bass was truly alone.

_**Let's hope for once, this looks better in the morning. But then again… probably not. You know you love me. **_

_**XOXO, **_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_**Up and at 'em, Upper East Siders. It's time to awake from our slumber and learn the hard truth. That some nightmares don't end once we open our eyes.**_

Max walked out of his bedroom and down the hallway. He was about to go downstairs when excessive crying from Ephram's room reached his ears. He turned his cheek to peer inside the room. He didn't know how to make his little brother stop crying. He was used to his mother running out, cradling Ephram in her arms. But when he looked to her bedroom door, it remained closed. The breakfast tray set down in front of it hadn't even been touched.

"She not get out of bed once, Mister Max," Dorota sighed, shaking her head. She moved past him into Ephram's room, picking the baby up, and patting his back.

Ephram only screamed louder, causing Max to wince. He rubbed his head.

"Well can you fix that?" he asked, pointing to the child.

"Mama!" Ephram wailed, pushing away from Dorota.

The maid sighed, eyes tired. "He used to Miss Blair. She get him up every morning, same routine. This different," Dorota explained.

"Yes, well I'm sure he can handle a different routine for one day," Max retorted, shaking his head.

"Mister Ephram need routine. Nothing can be different," Dorota returned, nodding her head in all seriousness.

Max was about to ask what on earth she meant when Ephram started to scream again. "Just take him downstairs or something," he dismissed and walked away, to his mother's room. He waited until the beloved maid and his little brother were down the stairs, quiet returned. Then he picked up the cold breakfast tray and went inside the bedroom.

The room was dark and cold. The curtains hadn't been pulled. His mother was in the same spot he left her. She was sleeping, or at least appeared to, with dark mascara stains streamed down her cheeks.

He sighed, setting down the tray of food on the nightstand and walking over to pull back the curtains.

Blair frowned, sitting up some, and covering his eyes. "Don't do that, Max!" she snapped. Then she groaned and fell back into her mount of pillows.

Max didn't listen, but walked over to the bed and sat down on the side his father usually slept. He sighed, "Mother, are you going to get up today?" He couldn't stand to see her this way. He hoped she'd say yes.

Instead though, Blair cradled herself some. She shook her head. "No—no, I don't think I will," she returned, voice hoarse and quiet.

"Ephram's crying. I think he's hungry or something," Max tried. Perhaps that would bring her out of bed. She was so protective of his little brother.

Blair sighed, pulling the covers up further. "Have Dorota feed him then, Max. Go on and leave me alone," she muttered. She didn't want to seem heartless, but it felt better not care about anything.

"He doesn't want her. He's crying for you," Max bit in frustration. He couldn't help it. He wasn't used to this. His mother kept the family going, she ran it.

She sat up abruptly, giving him a serious stare. "Well I don't feel like taking care of him right now. I don't feel like moving from this bed and for once I'm not going to," she retorted. She lied down again, turning her back to him.

He stared at her for a few moments, his exterior softening. Then gently, he touched her back. "Mom, you can't do this to yourself," he whispered.

She flinched, trying to shrug his hand off of her. "Don't touch me like that. You're built like your father. You feel like him," Blair said with a bitter tone.

Max lifted his hand, nodding. "But I look like my mother," he returned.

Blair was still for a moment and then rolled over. She looked up at him with sad, brown eyes. Her hand reached up to touch his cheek. "Yes, you do. Don't you? I'm glad. I'm glad you don't look like him," she told, more so herself than him.

Max closed his eyes for a moment, feeling her touch. Then he shook his head and opened his eyes. "Please get up, mom. I'll have Dorota make you a fresh breakfast," he offered.

She dropped her hand and averted her eyes from his. "I'm not hungry, Max."

"You have to eat something. You have to get up. He isn't worth destroying yourself over. She—she isn't worth it either," Max finally said, risking the reference to his father.

Blair shot up in bed, shaking her head with narrowed eyes. "Don't you dare talk about her—or him. They—they've stolen my whole world out from under me," she retorted, her voice cracking.

Max tried to touch her back. "No mom, it will be okay," he assured her. Though he didn't get much time to try.

She shrugged him off of her, sitting up, and putting her face in her hands. "No, it won't. Max, I'm old. I have three kids. I thought I was going to be happily married and in love until I died. Now, I'm going to be alone. And I'm going to be a joke because everyone is going to find out. I don't want to live that way, I can't," she told him. She started to cry at some point through her words, but by now—she was used to it.

"You won't be alone. We're here," Max denied. He kept his voice soft, gentle and rubbed her back soothingly.

Blair shook her head. "It's not the same. I love your father, I always have, and I thought he'd always love me. I was so—so stupid. I should have known. Everyone told me this would happen and I didn't listen. I didn't and now I've ruined not only my life, but yours, Charlie's, and Ephram's," she said breathlessly. Anger came to her voice, replacing some of the sadness.

"No. You haven't ruined our lives. You're our mother and we'll always love you." Max turned her cheek so their eyes met. He motioned his hand outward. "It's him that we don't need," he stated passionately.

His words didn't sway her at all though. Tears came to her eyes and she shook her head. "Children need a father, Max. Your father's the way he is because he didn't have one. Now you'll probably just end up the same way," Blair muttered.

"No, I'll never be like him. I would never do this to my family," Max retorted. His eyes and voice turned very serious.

She stared at him for a few moments and then dismissed his protests. "You're already like him. I used to think it was funny and cute. But now—"

"I'll change, mom. I can be more like you," he assured her.

Blair scoffed, "I don't want you to be more like me. I'm pathetic, Max. I'm a loser. I—"

"Stop! Stop saying that about yourself, mom. It isn't true. I love you, so much. And you're going to make it through this. We will, together." Max took her hand in his and looked her straight in the eye. "I promise."

Tears gathered in Blair's eyes, but she wiped them away before they fell. Then she nodded slowly and moved over, resting her head in his lap. "I hope so," she whispered. "Because right now, it seems impossible."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie entered the random hotel suite at the Palace, looking around. It was dead silent and appeared as if no one had set foot in it. Well, other than the few empty bottles of Scotch on the bar and empty glasses. Quietly, she set her purse down and walked over. She threw the bottles away and went to put the glasses in the sink.

"Don't bother. There's no sense in me dirtying a new one for another," a voice slurred from the bedroom doorway.

She froze, looking up to see her father standing there. Charlie knew her father drank, but never before could she tell he was drunk. It was eerie, almost scary to see him as he stood—or rather swayed back and forth now. His hair was a mess, there were dark circles under his eyes, and he was wearing a disheveled robe.

Chuck walked over to the bar and took the glass out of her hand. He poured himself a drink, leaning against the counter. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same question. Why aren't you at home? You need to speak with mom, tell her the truth," Charlie responded, sounding urgent. She walked around the bar and touched his back.

He flinched though, moving away, and shook his head. "Your mother wants nothing to do with me. She won't believe me. No—nobody will," he muttered, his voice almost incoherent.

She released a sigh of aggravation and snatched the glass away from him. "Stop it!" she yelled. Then she threw it in the sink, the shattering of it forcing him to look at her.

Chuck stared at her, into his daughter's eyes. He saw tears gather, but she didn't let them fall. Instead she shook her head and moved closer.

"Your not supposed to be this way. You—you're my father. You're stable and strong. You can do anything. You—you have to make her see the truth. I know you can do it," Charlie stressed. She felt like she was losing it. She had seen everyone else around her fall at some point, but not her parents, and especially not her father.

He shook his head. "No—no, you don't know anything. You don't know me. I—It's your mother whose strong. I—I'm not. I never have been," Chuck denied. He ran his hands through his dark hair and walked across the room, sitting down on the couch.

She stared at him, shocked for a few moments from what he had said. The man in the room with her was not her father. Even when Ephram was born, she hadn't seen him like this. The man before seemed hopeless and…scared.

Chuck looked up at Charlie, tears in his eyes and his voice hoarse. "What Jack had me tell you was true. It's all true, Charlie. That's the kind of person I am. I—I thought I had changed, but I haven't. I can't," he breathed.

"Yes, you have," Charlie returned. She walked over to him and shook her head. "I don't care what you did back then and mom doesn't either. She forgave you. It's over. You're not that person. You're—you're my father. So stop this, please. I need you; Max and Ephram need you, and mom. Please, daddy," she begged. She had gotten down onto her knees, laying her head in his lap.

Chuck stared down at her, slowly bringing his hands up to rub her head. He held onto her, though still feeling hopeless. "She won't believe me, baby—"

"Yes, she will," Charlie's voice broke, "She has to. She—she—"

"Shhh," Chuck soothed, a natural reflex even in his drunkenness. He took his thumb and wiped the few tears that had fallen from her eyes away.

She raised her head, looking up at him. Then she sat down on the couch and hugged his side. "You can't let this happen to our family, daddy. Tell me you won't. Please," Charlie whispered.

He held her as if she was a little girl. "I—I just don't understand why you believe me after what you heard. No one else—"

"Because I love you, daddy. I know you wouldn't hurt me like that, Max, Ephram, and especially not mom. Not now, not like that," Charlie explained, shaking her head. "You couldn't."

Chuck felt a tear slip down his cheek, staring forward into his own darkness. "I—I thought you'd hate me. I didn't think you could love me, if you knew. I was scared, Charlie. I was so—so scared," he told her, his voice wavering.

She looked up at him with doe brown eyes. "I could never stop loving you. You're my dad. Even if someone thinks they hate their father, they still love them. Nothing can change that," Charlie swore.

He stared into her eyes, but in his mind he saw his own father. Then slowly, his daughter came into vision. "No, I guess not," Chuck breathed.

Charlie hugged him again. She just wanted it all to be over and to have her family back. But even with her father agreeing to try, there was an overall looming darkness she couldn't get past. She was worried and scared, more than she ever had been before.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Andrea, get down here! Breakfast is ready!" Nate shouted as he set down the plate of pancakes on the table. He sat down and looked across to Andrew, smiling. "Nice to see you up early."

Andrew stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth and started to respond. "Well, I got practice starting soon—"

"Ewe, Andrew. Didn't anyone teach you not to eat with your mouth open?" Andrea asked, coming into the room. She gave her brother a sour face before sitting down next to him.

Her brother rolled his eyes, turning to look at his sister. "I don't know, Andrea. Didn't anyone ever teach you not to be such a—"

"Don't finish that sentence," Nate cut in, giving his son a stern look.

Andrea laughed, "Yeah, cause you probably would have—"

"And you don't finish yours either, young lady. Honestly, you both can just start new, civil ones. Proceed," Nate encouraged, nodding his head. He then forked a small stack of pancakes and put it on his plate.

Andrew swallowed his food, loudly for his sister, and then smiled at his father. "Dad, the coach told me I have captain for basket ball this season," he stated proudly.

Nate's blue eyes instantly lit up. "Really? I thought you didn't think you could since you're not a senior yet," he wondered.

His son shook his head. "Nah, they got rid of that rule ages ago. Now it's just the best has the best spot. And you're looking at the best," Andrew bragged, sitting back in his chair.

Andrea scoffed, "Hardly."

Andrew rolled his eyes and ignored his sister. "Anyways, since your son is captain I was wondering if you'd like to make a small donation to the team, as well as the yearly regular fees?"

Nate stopped eating and put his fork down. He seemed to stare off into space for a moment, biting his bottom lip.

Andrea noticed first, frowning. "Dad, are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh um… yeah. I—" Nate paused in speech, looking at his children. Then he forced a smile. "I'm sure I can work out something. Just don't say anything to the coach yet."

"Why not?" Andrew returned. He didn't understand. It wasn't like he was asking for something he didn't usually. His dad typically loved anything that had to do with sports; that was when he willingly took out his checkbook.

Nate took a long sip of his orange juice and then cleared his throat. "I uh—just want to see if your grandmother will want to participate. We're on the outs, but it should all be worked out before too long," he explained.

His son laughed, shrugging. "Yeah, but even if it isn't its not like our major funds come from them. I mean we live on the Upper East Side," he pointed out.

Andrea looked between her brother and father. She could see her father getting uncomfortable and frustrated. Her brother was pushing something and he couldn't see it. She didn't know what it was either, but Andrew needed to give it a rest.

Andrew frowned when his father didn't answer him. "Dad—"

"Okay Andrew, enough hogging the spotlight. I still have to tell dad that you won't be the only sports captain in the family. You're looking at the head cheerleader for basketball season," Andrea proclaimed. She kept a chipper tone even though her purpose was to change the subject, somewhat.

Nate's face flashed with a relieved smile. "That's great, honey," he congratulated.

"Yeah, even though you're not technically a sports captain. Cheerleading isn't a sport," Andrew muttered.

Andrea ignored him and crossed her arms on the table, leaning forward some. "I'm even petitioning the school for new, updated uniforms," she furthered.

"Well I guess I can appreciate that on the other girls," Andrew sighed. He then looked up and smiled. "Who's going to be cheering with you?"

Nate chuckled at the annoyed look on his daughters face.

"No one who will be interested in you. Really, it's the girls who you'd think it would be. I'm still wondering if Sarah is going to join though," she replied, her voice trailing off with a slight bitter tone.

"You should see if Charlie wants to do it," Andrew said, clearly not listening to a word she had said.

"Charlie Bass?" Nate asked, laughing afterwards.

"Forget it. She's not into it. I mean she'd be perfect for it because she'd be easy to lift. I'm not even going to try though. It's just not who she is," Andrea shrugged. Her and Charlie were different in certain ways, but that was almost better. They didn't need to do everything together.

"Well she's her parents so you're right," Nate added.

"I could see Mrs. Bass as a cheerleader. She's tiny and still pretty hot for her age. What am I missing?" Andrew looked to his sister and father in confusion.

"Because Mrs. Bass used to be Blair Waldorf. And by that I mean, Blair Waldorf was not a cheerleader. She was Queen B and sometimes she still thinks she is, but don't tell her I said that," Nate told him.

"Like Charlie," Andrea added.

"Exactly," Nate agreed.

Andrew sighed, "Well I still think you could just at least ask her. It'd be nice to have her right there during the games. She could be my good luck charm."

Nate furrowed his brow, looking to his daughter for an explanation on that one.

"Oh update, he's infatuated with Charlie Bass. Didn't you see him fighting with Lex at all?" Andrea figured. She took a bite of her pancakes, extra blueberries.

"I'm not infatuated with her. Don't make me sound diluted," Andrew retorted, glaring at his sister.

"You are diluted. She's in love with Lex. It's always been him, Andrew. It always will be," Andrea sighed, shaking her head.

Nate nodded, "Yeah. Trust me, I had a similar situation in high school and they always go for the bad boy. Hence how Charlie Bass was created in the first place."

Andrea made a face of disgust, but Andrew only smiled. "Well you're both wrong because according to Gossip Girl, she fled from the Palace in tears last night. I think it's safe to say they're over," he informed them.

"Maybe that was why Blair never called me," Nate said to himself. When he and Andrea let her out of the closet, he told her to. She flew out of there like her life depended on it though.

"I need to go and see her," Andrea said immediately. She took out her phone to see if Charlie had called, but she hadn't. Instead, she saw a few recent Gossip Girl posts. She read over them. "Oh my God."

"What?" Nate and Andrew both asked in union.

Andrea shook her head and stood up, immediately going to the laptop. Gossip Girl had to have it wrong this time. When she pulled up the link though, it seemed she didn't. She put her hand over her mouth. "This can't be true. Dad," she called, looking at him.

Nate got up, walking over to her. He bent down and read the title of the article. He scoffed, "This isn't true. Chuck would never cheat on Blair. That girl probably just wants money and her fifteen minutes. What website is this?"

"Dad, she looks like Charlie and Max's mom. Are you sure—" Andrea started to say, but was instantly cut off.

"It's weird, but it's not true. You know your best friend and I know mine. Chuck wouldn't do this. He's done some low things in his life, but he'd never risk losing his family, losing Blair. She's the only woman he's ever loved," Nate stated loudly. He refused to believe it. He knew Chuck Bass, better than most people.

"Well according to the article, Mr. Bass went from the Empire to the Palace last night and Mrs. Bass went home to their building," Andrew spoke up, reading it from his phone.

Andrea stood up. "Well I need to find, Charlie. Whether this is true or not, she needs me." She stood up, slinging her purse over her shoulder, and went out the door without another thought.

Nate started to clear the breakfast table. "Help me clean this. We need to go to the Palace," he told his son.

"Why do you need me?" Andrew asked.

Nate sighed, "Because, if I know Chuck, whether this is true or not, but Blair believes it—he's in the middle of self destruction right now."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Mom, I'll be right back. I'm just going to check on Dorota and Ephram," Max told her, excusing himself from the room. He had kept a watchful eye on her for most of the morning, but he took small breaks. On one of those he had noticed his sister was missing. What could possibly be more important than the current situation? He shook his head, getting annoyed at the mere thought of her being anywhere, but there with him.

"Mister Max, I finally get baby to take nap. He very fussy today though," Dorota informed him, walking up the staircase. She stood before him, dark circles under her eyes indicating how tired she was.

Max knew he should send her home. On any other day he would, but he just couldn't handle his mother and Ephram all by himself. Plus, he still needed to find Charlie. He'd drag her home with his bare hands if he had to.

He sighed, rubbing his temples and closing his eyes. "Have you seen or heard from my sister? She's been missing since morning," Max asked, though he doubted the maid had any idea of Charlie's whereabouts.

Dorota bit her bottom lip for a few moments. Then she came clean with what she had. "She come in last night, very late, and very upset. I try to speak with her, but she lock herself in her room. Then she leave this morning before anyone else wakeup. I not sure where she went though," she explained.

Max opened his eyes, looking past Dorota's. Just what he needed, Charlie having drama of her own. The only other option would be her going to see their father, but she couldn't have done that. Their father had betrayed them. It was time for Charlie to pick a side and Max would have thought she'd chosen the right one.

"Dorota, go check on my mother. I have a phone call to make," Max seethed, moving past her. He took out his cell and punched his speed dial, listening for his sister. She had better answer.

The ringing stopped and he heard her breathing on the other end.

"Charlie, come home now. This is not a question, this is not up for debate, and if I find out for sure you're where I think you are—you don't even want to know. You have an hour, otherwise I'll drag you home," Max threatened. He knew the anger, lack of sleep, and stress was speaking more than him, but he couldn't help it. He needed someone to take out his frustration on.

There was only more breathing from his sister.

He snapped, "Charlie! Get the fuck home now!" He breathed heavily before losing all breath when a voice that didn't come from his sister replied.

"Maxwell Nathaniel Bass, if I ever hear you talk to your sister that way again—you don't even want to know. You are to protect her, not to threaten her, and right now she isn't in need of either. I am glad you're taking care of your mother, but I'm not gone yet," his father told him in the most stern of voices.

Max was in shock for a few moments, but quickly snapped out of it. He scoffed, "Like I'd listen to you? How dare you even be near my sister? I wish you could see what you've done to mom, but I'm not about to let you that close."

"That isn't up to you. This is between your mother and I. Charlie can understand that, why can't you?" Chuck returned hastily. He was at his breaking point with Max.

"Because Charlie always believes you! Everyone else can see you for what you are, but her! She's wrapped up in this daddy fantasy that isn't real! Jack may not be what I thought he was, but you're an even bigger fake than him! You've ruined everything and I'll never forgive you for it!" Max screamed, voice livid and eyes red. He then hung up his phone and threw it down the hallway, it hitting the wall. He breathed harshly, not moving to pick it up. It was probably broken and it didn't matter. He didn't want to talk anymore.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Dad," Charlie said, speaking cautiously. She walked up from behind him. Although she had not heard the entire conversation between her father and her brother, she heard the end of it. It wasn't hard to determine what the earlier parts of it had been.

Chuck traced his hand under his jaw back and forth a few times, narrowing his eyes. He then turned around, motioning back to the cell phone on the table. "How long has your brother been speaking to you like this?" he asked, his voice stern, but weak at the same time.

She shook her head, cracking a solemn smile. "That's the last thing you should be concerned about right now," she returned. Then she picked up her phone, putting it in her pocket. "Besides, he's confused. Max thinks this is a matter of taking sides, but it isn't." Her eyes met her father's; insecure about whether he would agree with her or not on the matter.

He nodded, stroking back some of her hair. "I know that. I just don't like to think I raised a son who would—"

"He does it because he thinks he's protecting me. We may be twins, but you and mom both know Max treats me like a little sister. I guess I am technically," Charlie interrupted. She shrugged, biting her bottom lip.

"Alright," Chuck replied, excepting her explanation. He sat down on the couch, leaning back with a loud sigh. "Now, I need just a few more moments to get myself together."

She turned around so that they were facing each other once more. "Of course. You need to have your head clear and your words thought out when you see mom. She won't be so easy to convince in her emotional state," Charlie agreed. She sat down next to him, crossing her legs, and folding her hands on top of them.

Chuck watched her perfect, but frigid movements from the corner of his eye. He knew she had faith in him, but he could see the worry in his daughter from her mere shaky posture alone. He sighed, buttoning his blazer.

"No matter what happens though, Charlie—I am your father and nothing will ever change that. I love you now more than ever for standing by me," Chuck confirmed. He looked to the side of her face, awaiting her reaction.

Charlie swallowed a lump in her throat and turned to meet his eyes. She smiled softly, despite the grim circumstances of the moment. "You've been by my side since I was little. There's no way I couldn't return the favor," she told him.

He reached over, taking her cheek, and kissed the top of her head. "Just give me a little time to myself," he breathed. Then he stood and returned to his temporary suite bedroom.

She watched him go, step-by-step, until he closed the door.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Andrea walked into the Bass home, her stiletto heels clicking against the marble floors. She was looking around for someone, preferably Dorota or Charlie. Unfortunately, she had guessed her best friend probably hadn't gotten out of bed. She couldn't blame her. Andrea sighed, shaking her head, and crossing her arms.

Just as she was about to call out to ask if anyone was even home, someone walked out of the kitchen. It was Max. He had his back to her and was about to climb up the stairs.

"Max," she said, taking a few steps towards him.

He stopped, turning around to look at her. He seemed surprised to see her there, at a loss for words. His expression didn't show any sign of anger, but more so sadness and exhaustion.

Andrea decided it was best if she spoke first. She moved in front of him, putting on a concerned face. "I came as soon as I heard. No one told me. I—I'm sorry. What exactly happened? Are you okay?" She knew she was rambling, but she couldn't help it.

Max was silent for a log while and then he moved past her, sitting down on the couch. He put his head in his hands. He wasn't about to cry, but was just so, so tired.

"I'm sorry. I'm not helping, am I?" Andrea cursed herself and hurried to sit beside him. She touched his back, rubbing it. "Whatever you need to say or don't—I can try to help."

He rolled his eyes, lifting his head to look at her. "You can help? You can't help that my father is a cheating asshole who just tore my family apart. You can't help that my mother has practically gone crazy. You can't help that my sister has also lost her mind siding with that—that—"

"He's still your dad, Max. Who knows? Maybe all isn't what it seems. I've known your family for a long time," Andrea offered.

"And this isn't about you or what you know," Max retorted. With narrowed eyes he shook his head. He didn't need someone telling him he was wrong, to see the other side. There wasn't one in this situation.

Andrea bit her bottom lip, retracting her hand. She wasn't going to hold it against him, but she still hated when he lashed out at her like that. She put her hands in her laps and looked down. "For the hundredth time since I got here, I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Max's features softened some and he looked to her. "Andrea—"

She shook her head, cutting him off. Her eyes met his and she spoke seriously, but sincerely. "Look, if your dad did do what everyone is saying he did, then I'll be here for you. I know this isn't about me, but I've been in a similar situation with my mom. I do know how it feels to some extent," she reminded him.

"I know and I'm sorry," Max apologized. He moved closer to her. "I just—I feel like there's something I need to be doing, but I'm not sure what. I'm trying to help my mom, but I'm not sure exactly how I'm supposed to go about it." He was struggling with each word. He was at a loss and he knew she saw it.

"You're here, that's all you can do. I took the approach of lashing out, running away when it happened with me. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're doing much better in my eyes," Andrea told him. It was an awkward conversation to have, a weird way to compliment him.

He smiled softly, finding a short moment of peace through the drama. "Imagine that, me being more responsible than you."

She nodded and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. Her features turned serious once more. Andrea sighed, "Just promise me that you'll remember you're still just a kid, okay? I know it's tough for your mom and I'm not sure what's going on with your dad, but they're the adults. There's only so much you can do, Max." She could see that he was already stretching himself. It wasn't good for him. It was hurting him and she hated seeing that.

He shrugged, "I just feel like I need to take care of her. She did it for me since I was little. And usually it'd be my asshole father's job, but now—"

Andrea stopped him, putting a finger to his lips. She saw he was getting angry again. She then removed her finger and brushed back some of his curled brown hair. "Like I said, whatever you need to do I'll be here for you. I just don't want you to do so much that you fall apart," she explained.

Max's eyes locked with hers in an intense stare. He then reached up and held her arm so that her hand stayed in his hair. When they had dated she said she liked when he kept it like this, about medium length.

Andrea felt herself stop breathing for a few moments, but quickly brushed it off. She moved her arm out of his hand and instead reached forward, hugging him.

He closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. Then he hugged her back; his hold on her much tighter than it had been in a while.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie walked out of the bathroom, seeing her father sitting on the couch. She put on her jacket, glancing at herself in the mirror. "Dad, are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Just a few more minutes," Chuck mumbled. Afterwards he wondered if she had even heard him. It didn't matter though because then came a knock on his suite door. He looked up, wondering who on earth it could be. His son didn't want to be near him and he doubted Blair would have come.

"I'll get it. Just wait there," Charlie told him. She walked to the door, looking out the peephole to see Nate and Andrew. Had her dad called them? She opened the door, though not moving aside to let them in.

"Nathaniel," she greeted.

"Charlie, is your dad here? The man at the front desk told me he was," Nate replied, looking over her shoulder to see inside.

Charlie shook her head. "We were just about to leave—"

"I'm in here, Nathaniel!" Chuck called out. He then looked to his daughter, nodding. "Let him in, Charlie."

She sighed, but stepped aside. When Andrew tried to look at her, she refused to meet his gaze. What happened between them at the bar, him trying to make a move, didn't matter anymore.

"Chuck, if you're going to see Blair you should know there are reporters outside. Gossip Girl isn't the only one running the story anymore," Nate told his friend, sitting down beside him on the couch.

Chuck closed his eyes, cursing under his breath. Then he shook his head and stood. "I changed my mind. I need more than a few minutes and more than a few drinks."

"No, you don't. Sit down, daddy. We can handle this. I'll call down and get security to escort us to the car," Charlie reprimanded, stepping in front of him.

He sighed and sat back down, not wanting to think how much she reminded him of her mother.

"I should have known when Jack set me up, he'd go the next to step to show everyone his handy work," Chuck muttered.

Nate shook his head. "So are you going to do press control? You know more than anyone a story like this for people like us only keeps spiraling out of control as time goes on—"

"I'll take care of it. All my father needs to focus on his finding my mother and fixing things," Charlie answered for him.

Chuck looked up, shaking his head. "Charlie, no. I don't want you getting involved with the press. They can say all they want about me, but not my children."

"But dad—" Charlie started to protest, but he wouldn't have it.

"But nothing, Charlotte. I'm sorry, but you're right. I need to fix this, not you." Chuck then stood up, buttoning his blazer. He looked to Nate. "Nathaniel will go with me to see your mother. I've been subjected to the press before and I won't have those animals attacking my daughter," he decided.

She sat down, shaking her head. "Well I'm not just going to sit here—"

"I know. Andrew, will you bring her up after a while? Wait till the press has cleared out?" Chuck asked, looking to the younger man.

"Of course, Mr. Bass. I won't let anything happen to her," Andrew promised. His eyes flickered from Chuck, to Charlie, and back. He needed time to talk with her anyways. He felt bad about what had happened. He didn't mean to make her feel like he was trying to take advantage of her in her moment of weakness.

"I don't need someone to take care of me," Charlie maintained, keeping a strong front. She hated someone even suggesting she needed help. That meant they thought she was weak.

Chuck sighed, looking to his daughter. "Please, Charlie. I'm trying, but I need to do this my way. I already have enough to worry about," he asked. He looked into his daughter's eyes, secretly begging for her to cooperate.

Finally, she nodded. "I'm fine, dad. Go on," she allowed.

"Thank you," Chuck whispered. He kissed her on the head and nodded. "Nathaniel, let's go."

"I'm right beside you, man," Nate agreed, following him out the door.

Andrew waited until they had gone and then sat down next to Charlie. "I'm sorry about what happened—"

"It's over with. There's no need to talk about it. I have much more important things going on right now," Charlie dismissed, shaking her head. She still wouldn't meet his eyes though.

"Regardless, I'm still sorry about it. And—look, are you okay?" Andrew questioned. He didn't know what to make of her. She wasn't exactly the easiest girl to read.

"It's not about me being okay. It's about them," Charlie corrected. She then allowed herself to look at him. When she met his eyes, she felt herself calm some. They were blue, but not like Lex's icy ones from the night before. Andrew's had green in them. They were much more gentle looking.

He nodded, "Okay. But just so you know, if you need a friend—well despite what you might think, I'm here. And this time just as a friend. I won't lie and say I still don't have feelings for you, but that's not important right now."

Charlie felt relief wash over her. At least she didn't have to worry about him making another move on her. "Thanks, Andrew. I appreciate that," she replied. She even spared him a small, genuine smile.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Are you ready for this, man?" Nate asked, looking to Chuck. They stood in front of the glass doors to the Palace. Outside a sea of photographers had gathered on the street. Security was trying to clear a path to the limo, but there were so many of them.

Chuck nodded his head. "Any information that has been given to them is a lie. Soon enough, Blair will know that. Then we can destroy this story together," he told more so himself than his friend.

"Alright. Then let's go," Nate breathed. He then put his hand on Chuck's back as they exited the building. The moment they did, the press went wild. They swarmed around the two men, security having even more problems with holding the vultures back than before.

"Mr. Bass, is it true that you've had an on-going affair behind your wife's back for years?" a reporter asked, shoving the microphone in his face.

"No," Chuck retorted, glaring at them. Then he tried to move with Nate, closer to the car.

"Then why are you staying at the Palace and not at home? Is it true that you've had multiple one-night stands when away from your wife?" another questioned.

"Mr. Bass, why did you cheat on your wife? Is it true that it's because you're no longer attracted to her? Is it true that—"

"No! None of it's true!" Chuck screamed, turning around to face them just as they got to the limo. The crowd of reporters fell silent, staring at him, and holding their recorders closer.

He shook his head, feeling flustered. "Everything you hear and everything you report is a lie. I would never cheat on my wife and I never have. I—I love her more than anything in the world. She is my world. She—she—" He closed his eyes, struggling with each word.

"Chuck, come on. You don't owe them an explanation. They'll just twist your words anyways," Nate said, close to his ear. He pulled his friend by the shoulder towards the limo.

Chuck sighed, turning around and getting in. He heard the same questions from before spark right back up as the door closed.

"My father said to never contend with the press on-spot like that," Chuck revealed. He stared forward into space, a sober look on his face.

Nate turned to study him for a few moments. He sighed, "Chuck—"

"I just couldn't hold myself back. What they were saying, it could never be true. You know that don't you?" he asked, looking to his best friend for reassurance.

"Of course and deep down Blair does too. She just has clouded judgment right now," Nate assured him. "But everything will work itself out."

"The stories will still be there though. Even if she believes me, her and the kids will have to suffer through this embarrassment because of who I am," Chuck argued, getting worked up.

"No," Nate interrupted. He gave Chuck a stern stare and kept a powerful voice. "This has nothing to do with who you are. It has to do with who you were and who Jack Bass is. It isn't your fault."

Chuck was silent for a long time before Nate heard him utter, "Thanks."

Nate smiled softly, "No problem."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Jenny woke up to an empty bed. The sound of the television in the other room was a low murmur. Why had Damian turned off her alarm? Madison and her had a routine. They didn't have to do the same thing every day or anything ridiculous like that, but there were certain things that had to get done. She would wake Madison up; they'd get breakfast, and then do something fun until lunchtime. She sighed, pushing herself up from the bed, and walking out into the family room.

"Damian, please tell me you didn't leave Madison crying—" She silenced at the sight in front of her. Damian was on the couch with their daughter, feeding her, as they both watched television. It was almost sweet looking, until she reminded herself who Damian was.

Damian's eyes slowly traveled to hers. He sent her a presumptuous grin, kinking his eyebrows. "I thought you would need plenty of rest after last night," he implied.

She crossed her arms, feeling her body clench. "Do—don't talk like that in front of our daughter. She doesn't need to know how she was made yet," she returned.

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Being with Archibald certainly made you much more of a frigid…witch than when we were together," he commented, voice full of snub.

Jenny bit her bottom lip, holding more than her tongue. She didn't want to say too much. After all, she had to go all the way downstairs to throw that positive pregnancy test in the dumpster last night. If so much effort was put into hiding it, she wasn't about to let it slip in a moment of anger.

Damian sighed, "Look, I shouldn't have brought him up. I just couldn't help it after seeing what a bullet you dodged this morning." He motioned to the television.

She frowned, not understanding. "What are you talking about?" Jenny questioned, walking around to see the screen. When she did, her eyes widened. "Why are those reporters attacking Nate and Chuck? Wait, did they just say Chuck cheated on Blair?"

"Apparently he's been having an affair for years. He wasn't even faithful with that girl though. In true Bass fashion he's had a string of one-night stands all over the country. Girls are coming out from every direction," Damian reported with a twisted amusement. He had never cared for Chuck since their run-in over Jenny back in the day.

Jenny shook her head, feeling baffled by it all. "But I didn't think he was like that anymore. I—I can't believe he cheated on Blair," she mumbled.

"You mean you can't believe it took so long for him to," Damian chuckled. The laughter stopped when he shot her a look. He sighed, "Fine. I'll shut up. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Why was his face wet? Lex squinted his eyes, shooting up some. He cursed seeing the bottle of Jack spilled out onto his pillow. How the hell did that happen? He pushed it away. Was that what woke him up? No, it wasn't. He remembered hearing a knocking sound.

_Knock! Knock! _

There it was again. He looked to the door, getting an eerily familiar feeling. Why though, he wasn't quite sure. He must have blacked out at some point last night cause he didn't remember much.

_Knock! Knock! _

"Alright! I'm coming! Just calm the fuck down," Lex shouted, getting off the couch. He dragged his feet across the floor, swaying, and falling against the door. Then he pulled it open.

"What the hell do you two want?" He narrowed his eyes at the duo before him—Sarah and Riley Humphrey. He shook his head. "Look just cause we've had brief conversations doesn't mean we're friends, Humphrey," he directed more so at Riley than Sarah.

Sarah rolled her eyes, pushing her way inside past him. "Relax, we know you're still a loser freak with no friends, Lex. That's not what we're here about," she clarified.

"Then why are you here?" Lex retorted, even more annoyed than before. Who the hell did she think she was? She just came into his suite and insulted him.

Riley followed his sister, but spoke in a much nicer tone of voice. "We're here because—wait, why do I need to explain? Haven't you seen the news or I don't know spoken to your best friend in the past twenty-four hours?"

"No, Humphrey. Unlike you and Archibald, Maxwell and I aren't attached at the hip. We do this thing called space," Lex returned.

"Apparently if your best friend wouldn't be calling you about something like this happening to his family, or Charlie for that matter," Sarah commented. She then looked down on his table for the remote. "Ugh, this place is a pig's sty."

Lex shook his head and pointed at her. "One, Blondie shut up. And two, one of you tell me what's going on and then get the hell out!" he snapped.

Riley laughed out of nervousness. "Look Lex, we can do that. See what happened is—"

"Don't bother trying to explain to him in human words, Riley. An animal like him wouldn't understand. Let's show him instead," Sarah opted. She then turned on the television to the news. The story about Chuck Bass and his affair came right up. It was all they had been running all day long.

Lex fell dead silent as his full attention was finally caught. As they went over the story about Mr. Bass cheating on Mrs. Bass he saw mixed images of a crying Charlie in his head. He couldn't' remember where they were from. And how did Mr. Bass cheat on Mrs. Bass? Lex didn't care to watch others that much, but anyone could see that man was crazy in love with his wife. Lex knew they were in love before he even knew what love was. He wondered how Max was taking this and… Charlie. Should he call her?

He shook his head, reminding himself of what she did to him. If she wanted Andrew so badly then he could comfort her.

"Lex? So what's your master plan to help them? I don't usually go to the dark side, but I kind of owe Charlie," Riley spoke up.

Lex turned around, glancing from him to Sarah. He shook his head. "I'm not doing anything. I don't care what's going on with their family. I've gotten along this far without one and they can too. Now get out before I make you leave," he threatened.

"O—okay. Sarah, let's go," Riley stuttered, pulling on his sister. He didn't know much about Lex, but he knew not to piss him off. The guy had massive anger issues since they were little. The only person he wouldn't attack, as far as Riley knew, was Charlie.

Sarah rolled her eyes, pulling her arm away from her brother. "No, I'm not scared of him. Besides he's not going to push a girl out of here—"

"Want to bet?" Lex retorted, getting close to her. He shook his head. "Here's what you don't understand, Humphrey. I don't care if you're a girl. I don't like people in general. So get the hell out before I do something I'll get in trouble for."

Sarah uncrossed her arms and backed away. "I don't know what Charlie ever saw in you," she commented, hitting the most sensitive subject someone could with Lex.

"I said get out!" Lex screamed.

Sarah and Riley ran then, the door slamming behind them.

Lex felt his anger taking over him again. He tried to calm himself, but somehow his fist ended up connecting with the wall. The only thing to interrupt the pain ringing from his hand was the sound of his phone going off. He took it out with his good hand, flipping it open.

_**This just in Upper East Siders… Even Queen C knows when you're Kingdom is falling apart there's no one who can save it like a Knight in Shining Armor.**_

Below the post was a picture of Andrew Archibald helping Charlie into her limo. Lex's assumptions couldn't have been proven anymore than with that post. Lex shook his head, putting his phone back into his pocket. He didn't care what happened with Charlie and her family. On Monday when they went back to school, his first day of revenge would start. And he wasn't just going after Charlie, but Andrew too. He would take it all away from them just like they took his world from him. And he wasn't going to specify whom he was referring to when thinking about his world.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Max lied back on the couch, feeling his eyes batting lazily. When he felt Andrea walk past him though, he immediately sat up. He rubbed his eyes and watched as she put a cup of coffee on the table in front of him.

"I—I should go in and check on my mom," Max said, starting to stand up.

Andrea stopped him, pulling him back down beside her. She then held out the cup for him. "Your mother is fine. It's only been teen minutes. If you won't rest then at least drink this," she told him.

Max was going to protest, but he couldn't deny how tired he was. At leas the caffeine would give him more energy. He took the cup from her, sipping it. "Thank you," he sighed.

She smiled softly, nodding her head. "Max—"

Their conversation came to an immediate halt when the door to his parent's bedroom opened. Both teens looked up to see Blair exit the room. She was wearing her robe and a rather strange expression on her face.

Blank looking doe brown eyes met her sons. "Where's my baby?" she asked him simply. Her voice was so monotone it almost sounded creepy.

Max frowned in confusion, not sure why she had suddenly come out and asked such a question. He stood up. "Dorota just put him down for a nap. He's fine, mom," he reported.

Blair didn't respond, but walked down the hallway. She peeked in Ephram's room. Her child was indeed asleep. She wondered how Dorota ever got him to lay down without her. Maybe it was just another Bass man who could substitute another woman for her. She shook her head. That wasn't fair. She couldn't bring Ephram into this in any shape or form. She sighed, walking back outside to where Max was. Then she noticed Andrea.

"What's she doing here?" Blair asked, eyes narrowing. It was bad enough her business was all over the news. She didn't need to suffer the humiliation any further by having to look into the annoying sympathetic eyes of others.

"Andrea just came by to see if I was alright, mom," Max answered. The whole situation was bizarre. His mother had never acted that way towards Andrea before, other girls he brought home sure, but not Andrea.

"Shouldn't she be off with her boyfriend? She did choose him over you," Blair retorted.

Andrea stood up, folding her jacket over her arm. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Bass. I understand you want your privacy right now—"

"No. Andrea, sit down." Max then got up and walked over to his mother. He shook his head. "Mom, I know you're upset right now, but Andrea is not the person you should take it out on," he whispered.

Blair's eyes fell from him and she nodded slowly. "I know. I'm sorry. I just—I have so much hate in me right now, Max," she replied.

"Why don't you go and lay back down? I know I told you it'd be good to get out of bed, but I think now I was wrong. We could all use some rest—" Max's voice was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing. He looked to Andrea. "Could you?"

"Of course," Andrea agreed. She then got up and answered, "Hello?"

Max turned back to his mother. "Mom—"

"Max, I think you should take this. It's the front desk," Andrea interrupted. She held the phone out to him, trying to tell him what she meant with her eyes. His father was downstairs and the front desk was asking if they could send him up, despite Max's previous orders.

"What's going on? What do they want?" Blair asked, shaking her head.

"Hold on, mom." Max walked over and took the phone. "This is Max Bass," he reported.

"Mr. Max, your father is down at the front desk. I must say despite your orders I feel that I must allow him up. He owns the building," the manager explained.

"Half of it. He owns half of the building and my mother owns the other half," Max corrected.

Blair's eyes widened. "Chuck's coming up?" She then walked over, holding out her hand. "Give me the phone now, Max," she ordered. When he just looked at her, she raised her voice. "Now!"

Max sighed, handing over the phone.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"I own this building with my wife! You have to let me up!" Chuck screamed at one of the members of the security. He shook his head. "Hell, I sign your paychecks!"

"Chuck!" Nate called. He got in between the two men quickly. He put his hand on his best friend's chest and gave him a light push back. "Calm down. The front desk manager just spoke with Blair."

Chuck's tone immediately changed. His face paled some and he sounded desperate when he spoke. "Well what did she say?"

Nate sighed, "She told the front desk manager she's in the process of taking out a restraining order against you—"

"She what?" Chuck retorted, eyes narrowing. He suddenly felt very short of breath. "How could she—"

"Relax. I don't think she meant it. In fact, I know she didn't. I just think she told him that so he would feel obligated not to allow you upstairs. However, I have the solution," Nate explained.

Chuck scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Please do tell then, Nathaniel. I myself am at a loss," he muttered.

Nate lowered his voice, looking around to make sure no one was listening. "I haven't been forbid to go upstairs. I'll go up there and talk some sense into Blair, get her to let you up so you two can sort this out."

Chuck didn't look happy, but finally nodded in agreement.

"Good. Just wait here in the lobby. I shouldn't be long," Nate assured him. He then walked off, waiting until the desk manager looked away, to quickly walk past him. There was no need to cause attention to himself.

Chuck sighed, sitting down. He couldn't believe Blair had said something like that to an employee. While it was obvious she believed Jack's lies, she didn't have to let others know that. Who knew what kind of story would surface. Even the most loyal employee could be bought. He rubbed his temples, then looking up. That was when he noticed several of his staff giving him looks.

He glared, standing up. "I don't pay you to stare at me! Get back to work!"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The sounds of car horns all around them went off. They hadn't moved in the past ten minutes. Charlie sighed in aggravation, trying to look out the window. Of course leave it to her luck to have New York traffic strike at the worst possible moment. She fell back into her seat, groaning.

"I can't believe this. My dad needs me. I say we walk," Charlie proposed, looking to Andrew. Before she had welcomed his silence, but now she needed to convince him.

Andrew shook his head. "Charlie, we can't. I promised your dad that I would protect you and I will. The moment you step out of the car the press will be called down here and quite frankly if they come on feet they'll get here faster than we can get out."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't care what you promised him. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't need protection. A Waldorf-Bass woman can handle herself in any situation. She needs no man to protect her, no matter the circumstances," she maintained.

He sighed, closing his eyes. It sent him into wonder with how much pride could be held in that tiny body of hers sometimes. Still though, it was one of the things he liked about her. A girl who had confidence was hot.

"I'm sorry are you going to reply to that or should I not bother talking anymore?" Charlie interrupted his thoughts. She looked to him with pursed lips and raised eyebrows.

Andrew turned his body towards her, trying to meet her eyes. "Look, I know you're upset right now, but getting there sooner isn't going to do anything. Your parents have to talk this out on their own. You can't control everything, Charlie."

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Clearly, you don't really know me, Archibald."

"No, actually I do. And that's why right now I know if you say anything mean to me it's your defense system talking, not you," Andrew corrected, nodding his head.

"Or my defense system and me are the same person, an equal does of bitch," Charlie muttered. When he didn't respond, she finally turned and saw he wasn't backing down on his stand. She sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides. "I'm sorry. I guess you're right. As much as I'd like to shake my mother and guide my father in this conversation, I can't. I—I just don't understand why this is happening to our family in the first place," she admitted. Her voice faltered some and she swallowed a huge lump in her throat.

"I—I don't know," Andrew replied. He then reached his hand over, touching hers. Only she flinched at the touch.

"Please don't. It's not helping," Charlie told him. She pulled her hand away from his. "The only man I'm concerned with right now is my father and I guess my brothers, though I wouldn't call Ephram a man since by his size he could still be categorized an infant."

"Is all that a way for you to skip around the subject of Lex? Cause I can't help, but notice his absence. Seems to me if he loved you so much he'd be here—"

"Lex isn't your concern!" Charlie snapped. Her eyes widened as she looked to him. She shook her head. "Besides, you'll be happy to know I've realized our relationship was a mistake of epic proportions. And that is why I wish to no longer give it anymore of my time and move on to another subject." She turned away from him again.

Andrew noticed her posture was much more frigid than before. Something had happened. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was something she didn't need. She was dealing with enough, their whole family was. He'd drop the subject for now though. It was the least he could do.

"I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again," he apologized. His voice softened. "And I want you to know that no matter what happens when school comes Monday, I want to be there for you—"

She turned to him hastily. "Thanks, but no thanks, Archibald. My parents are probably clearing it all up now. I'll be the first to send the real story to Gossip Girl when it's sorted out. I won't even have to discuss it," she maintained.

Andrew couldn't help, but hear denial in her tone of voice. Still, he only smiled. "You're right. Sorry, Charlie."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Nate walked into the Bass home, looking around. It didn't take long to see Max and his daughter. They were right in front of his face. Andrea did say she was going to find Charlie, but since Charlie had been with her father it was only logical she would run into Max instead. He approached them carefully, knowing Max hadn't sounded too happy on the phone.

"What are you doing here? My father better not be behind you," Max said, standing up. His hands fisted at his sides.

Andrea quickly stood, grabbing onto his arm. "Max, I'm sure my dad doesn't mean any harm," she told him.

Nate nodded, holding up his hands as means to show he came in peace. "She's right, Max. I just came here to see your mother. I only want to speak with her is all, see how she is. Is that okay?" he asked carefully.

Max narrowed his eyes, trying to figure if Nate was trying to lie to him or not. He felt Andrea pulling at him and looked to her. She didn't say anything, but her eyes told him to give her father a chance. He sighed, turning back to meet the older man's gaze.

"Fine, but you better not upset her," Max warned.

"I—I promise," Nate swore. He then walked by Max, but stopped to turn back to him. "Thank you. I shouldn't bee too long." He went on his way, breathing a sigh of relief when he got to Blair's door. That could have gone very ugly. He'd have to thank Andrea later. His daughter clearly had some affect on the boy when it came to calming him down, making him reasonable. He shook his head. That didn't matter right now. He was there for Chuck. He just had to convince Blair to see him. His best friend would take it from there.

He took a deep breath and pushed open the door. As he entered the room, he saw her sitting on the bed. She wouldn't face him, but they both knew she was aware of his presence.

"Blair, I just came to talk," Nate explained. He sat down on the bed. "Blair, please look at me. I'm you're friend, part of the NJBC. You can talk to me—"

"Fine," Blair retorted. She turned to look at him. Her expression didn't appear sad, but angry. Still, her eyes showed the true hurt she felt. She kept up her front though, shaking her head. "I'll talk to you right now, but only to tell you that I'm not letting Chuck up. I'm not going to see him."

Nate's face fell some. He sighed, "How can you cut him off without talking about it? He's your husband, the father of your children. Don't you think you owe it to him?"

"And he owed it to me to be faithful," Blair spat. She looked to the ceiling, keeping her tears from falling. She didn't care if she came off as a bitch. It was better that way then showing weakness. "I gave him everything. How could he do this to me, Nate?"

Nate immediately jumped to his friend's defense. "He didn't. I know he didn't do this. He couldn't. Jack has to be behind it. Chuck told me—"

"Even Jack Bass isn't that good. You weren't there last night. You didn't see everything I did. Jack may be evil, but he can't trick Chuck into having an affair. And on top of that do you know that ten different women have come forward about sleeping with him? They say they did when he was on business trips over the years. Some of them have places, dates. It's like Tiger Woods all over again except I can't run away to Sweden like Elin Nordegren," Blair scoffed. She felt the bile rise in her throat. The whole thing made her sick to her stomach.

Nate glanced around the room. The television was on and Blair's computer had about every gossip website there was in her tabs. It was clear she'd been obsessing over it all morning, probably bringing herself to tears over and over again. All of it was a lot for Jack Bass to be behind… No, Chuck didn't do this.

"It can't be true, Blair. I know Chuck. You're the only woman he's ever loved," Nate maintained.

She rolled her eyes. "And we both know that you don't have to love someone to sleep with them." Her eyes drifted to her wedding ring.

"But he loves you enough no to sleep with others, especially when it comes to having a full blown affair. Blair, are you even listening to me?" Nate asked, noticing she was concentrating rather hard on her hand.

"Every man I've ever been with now has cheated on me," Blair said under her breath. She shook her head. "But I'll have no more of it." It was decided. She wasn't going to keep being played. Even if she never loved again it would be better than the hurt she felt now.

Nate couldn't hear what Blair said, but sighed in frustration. "Please just meet with him. He isn't going to give up until you—"

"I'll meet with him," Blair agreed. She stood up, keeping her back to him.

Nate smiled, "Thank you, Blair. I promise that he'll explain everything. It will all be worked out."

She wasn't paying attention anymore. "Just go, Nate." She heard him say something else, but didn't comprehend it. Then he left. She sat down at her vanity mirror. Slowly, she slipped off her wedding ring. She would meet with Chuck, but only to end things. She just couldn't go in emotional, let him pull her back in. She'd have to be the Ice Queen again. It was the only way she'd get through this.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Dad!" Charlie called, hurrying inside the doors. Andrew was following behind her, but it was evident he had trouble keeping up.

Chuck looked up from his seat, eyes widening some. He stood and grabbed her. "Charlie, don't call such attention to yourself. People had finally stopped staring," he seethed.

She looked around, frowning in confusion. Then she shook her head and met his eyes once more. "What happened? Did you talk to mom?" she questioned.

"Not yet. She didn't want to see me, but Nathaniel went to speak with her," Chuck explained.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "I knew you couldn't do this on your own. There's no way they would have kept you from going up if I was here—"

"Well that's irrelevant now because your mother has agreed to meet with your father later today, Charlotte," Nate reported with a proud smile as he approached the group.

"Way to go, dad," Andrew mused, patting his father on the back.

Chuck looked to Nate for more information. "When and where? What did she seem like? Was she okay or what?" He knew he was rambling on like an idiot, but he didn't have it in him to censor himself anymore.

"I'm not sure. She said she would text you the time and place. And she—she wasn't crying," Nate offered. He didn't really know how to explain Blair's actions. She just seemed off.

"Well then that's good news. See daddy? Everything will be fixed before nightfall," Charlie proclaimed. She was grinning largely.

Andrew shot her a worried look behind her back. He was afraid she was a tad too in denial about things going over so smoothly.

Chuck looked to his daughter and touched her back. "Of course. Now uh, let's get out of here. I don't like the way people are staring at us, at me," he told them in a low voice. He knew he was being judged every second he sat in the lobby. Everyone had probably heard Blair's reasons for not allowing him up by then.

"Sure. I'll call the car to come around back. The press aren't allowed back there," Nate offered. He then walked over to the desk for the phone.

Charlie got in front of her father. "Daddy, I want to come with you," she told him.

"Maybe you should go and see your mother, Charlie," Chuck replied.

Andrew stepped away from the father-daughter duo. It was weird hearing Charlie call her father _daddy_. It made him feel like he was intruding on some private moment between them.

She shook her head. "No, I'm coming back with you. I'm not going home until you do," she maintained.

"Oh—okay," Chuck agreed. He knew there was no sense in arguing with her. Charlie had how she wanted the day to play out in her mind and he was going to do his best to have it follow through. Still, there was a feeling it wouldn't. Her hopes seemed just a tad too high.

"Okay, the car is out back," Nate announced, coming back to them. He then looked to his son. "You coming, Andrew?"

Andrew looked from his father to Charlie. "I uh—I have a few things to do first. I'll meet up with you guys soon though. If that's alright?"

"It's not like you're missing out on a party where we're going," Chuck mumbled, walking past them. Charlie followed behind him instantly.

Nate stayed back to finish speaking. "No, that's fine. Go on and do what you have to, son," he allowed.

"Thanks, dad," Andrew replied before going the other way.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"He's grumpy today," Andrea commented. She had been trying to get Ephram to play with her since he woke up from his nap, but the child refused. He didn't want anything to do with this **random** play date.

Max sighed, staring at the ceiling. "He's been weird all day. Apparently we upset his schedule," he muttered sarcastically. He still didn't get what Dorota had meant, nor did he care. Ephram was probably just spoiled and used to always getting his way.

She gave a sympathetic face, lifting Ephram up from under his arms. "What's wrong, little one? There's no way you can know what's going on here," she told him.

Ephram scrunched his nose, kicking his little feet forward. "No!" he screamed. "Down! Down!" He was acting as if Andrea had hit him.

Max jumped up, looking to him in urgency. "Did you accidentally pinch him or something?" he questioned.

Andrea quickly put Ephram down and shook her head. "No—no, I was just trying to cheer him up. Baby, I'm sorry," she breathed. She reached out for Ephram, but the child slapped her hand.

"No touchy! No! Mama!" Ephram corrected. He then backed away from both of them, sat down on the ground, and stared at the floor. "Mama," he mumbled once more.

"He really wants your mom, Max. Do you think she'll come out if I knock?" Andrea offered, looking to him.

Max bit his bottom, trying to decide what to do. He didn't want to disturb his mother, but Ephram was starting to become intolerable. There was something upsetting him. Sure, it was probably just being too attached to his mother, but still.

"Mister Max!" Dorota called. She came into the room, Serena and Dan following behind her. "Miss Blair has visitors."

He stood, looking them both over. "Why—why are you here?" he asked.

Dan shook his head. "Are you kidding? We couldn't wait to be called anymore. The story's been on television all day. Even Serena got hounded by the press when she stepped outside," he reported.

Serena sighed, putting a hand to her husband's chest, and stepping forward. "I want to see, Blair. She might not have called me, but she has to be in need of a friend," she explained.

Max shrugged, "While I have no objection, she does. Andrea's dad was here for a little while, but since then she won't let anyone else in."

"She hasn't even come out to see Ephram," Andrea added, standing up beside him. She motioned to the child on the floor.

"Well I'm sure she'll let me in," Serena told them. She then walked to Blair's room and began to knock on the door. "B, it's S. Let me in."

Max sighed, shaking his head. "Or try it your way."

"What's wrong with him?" Dan asked, walking up to Ephram. The little boy was actually glaring at him as he looked up from the floor.

"I don't know. You tell me," Max retorted. He fell back onto the couch, rolling his eyes.

Dan kneeled down, making further eye contact with Ephram. "You just want your mommy, don't you?" he asked sweetly.

Ephram didn't respond, but got up and walked away from him. He sat on the other side of Andrea's legs, where to him it would appear as if no one could see him.

"I guess he doesn't carry your mother's **social skills**," Dan said under his breath. He stood again, putting his hands in his pockets, and looking to his wife.

Serena knocked even harder. "Blair, let me—" The door opened suddenly and she backed away. "Finally," she sighed.

Blair emerged from her room with a stoic look on her face. She was fully dressed, even clad in a coat as if she intended on going outside. And she did.

"Mom, what's going on?" Max asked, noting her attire.

"Well I was going to check on Ephram before I left to meet with your father, but I see he's fine now. Serena—Dan, what are you doing here?" Blair asked. She acted as if everything was completely normal.

"You're going to meet with him, but you just kicked him out?" Max returned. He wasn't sure if it was anger he felt or just pure confusion. He had thought they were on the same page.

Blair nodded, walking over. She picked up Ephram. "Mommy will be back in time to feed you dinner," she told him sweetly.

"Mama," Ephram whined. He instantly clutched onto her, burying his face into her chest.

Max stood up again, walking over to her. "Mom, I don't think you're ready to see him yet. You just found out what he did last night—"

Blair held up her hand, silencing her son. Then she hoisted Ephram up further on her hip before clearing her throat to speak. "Would you just relax, Max? I'm only going to give him his ring back," she explained. She was completely calm. It was as if she just told him she'd be going to get groceries.

Max's face fell. "Wh—what?" he stuttered. His voice was hoarse. No one even really heard him, but instead saw what word his lips mouthed. He may have been telling his mother that entire day they didn't need his father, but with his reaction to what she said he was clearly taken off guard. Slowly, he started to sink back into a sitting position on the couch. The more the idea turned into realization, the closer he felt to throwing up.

Dan glanced from Max to Blair. He held up his hand, stepping forward. "Andrea, why don't you take Max upstairs. And Blair, we need to talk," he voiced.

Serena nodded, "Clearly."

"Max, come on," Andrea urged. She brought him up and took Ephram from his mother. The baby instantly started to scream.

Blair watched them go and then rolled her eyes. "It's clear the child doesn't like her. She should just stop picking him up," she noted.

Serena shook her head, confused. "Blair, what are you doing? How could you say that in front of your son? You just turned his word upside down," she scolded.

"Relax, S. Max has been telling me to drop Chuck all day. Maybe not in such blatant words, but I might as well be honest with him," Blair returned. She was so cold in her tone of voice and facial expressions.

Serena's blue eyes lit up like fire. She got into Blair's face. "I don't know who you are right now, but—"

"Serena, don't," Dan cut in. He pulled on his wife, seeing everything unfold just a second earlier than it did. Right when he stopped Serena, Blair went off.

"You have no right to yell at me! My husband has cheated on me in the worst way possible! I am entitled to do whatever the hell I want in retaliation!" she screamed. With her chest heaving up and down she took a step back. She tried to regain her simple composure from before.

Serena shook her head. "Blair, he couldn't have—"

"No," Blair silenced her. "I will have no more of that. Now, excuse me, but I don't want either of you in my home when I return." With that, she pulled out her phone to text Chuck, and started towards the elevators.

Dan and Serena both turned around. He called out to her, "Well where are you going to go?"

Blair didn't turn back to look at them, but answered with a simple sentence. "To end it where it started." With that, she was gone.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Dad? Mr. Bass?" Andrew called as he came back into the suite. He looked around for them. "Are you here?"

"They're gone," Charlie answered. She looked up at him from her lonesome spot on the couch. "Your father took mine to meet with my mother. They wouldn't let me come."

"Oh, well then I guess it's good I showed up. You don't have to be alone," Andrew responded. He set down a few bags on the coffee table and took a seat next to her on the couch.

Charlie brought her foot up on the table, nudging the bags to try and see what was inside. She was doing anything and everything to get her mind on something other than what it was.

He smiled, "You know you could just ask me what's in there."

She didn't return the smile, but crossed her arms, and looked forward. "Wouldn't be as fun that way," she returned with little to no humor in her voice.

Still, he laughed and shook his head. Then he leaned forward, retrieved the bags, and took out the contents. "I know how much you love those classic moves like your mo—all your other girl friends," he corrected. He didn't think it was a good idea to bring up her parents.

Charlie pretended like she didn't hear his slip up. She didn't want to be a bitch to him about it. He was trying to keep her from going insane after all. Her eyes scanned over the movie. His taste wasn't too awful.

"_Giant_? Well James Dean and Elizabeth Taylor are phenomenal," she commented, shrugging her shoulders.

Andrew grinned at the approval and got up, putting the disk in. He sat back down. "You know I always thought you kind of looked like her," he commented.

"She was one of the most gorgeous women of all time, Archibald. Thanks, but that's too big of a compliment…even for Charlie Bass," she sighed.

He opened up a pack of candy and held it out to her. "And suddenly her ego shrinks," he jested.

She bit into the candy and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "I guess it does that when there's nothing you really feel good about anymore," Charlie breathed. She couldn't believe she let it slip past her lips.

Andrew's face fell and he looked down at her. "It's okay to cry, you know? I'd never tell anyone," he offered.

She shook her head. "There's no sense in crying. Everything will be fine in a matter of hours and I've decided tears are for the weak."

"When did you come up with that theory?" Andrew asked.

Her eyes fell to the floor. "When I got tired of shedding them."

_**Careful C. You may think you know how all will turn out, but this time you might just be pushing your Chuck.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck stood on the rooftop of Victrola, overlooking the view of Manhattan. Blair had texted him to meet her there. And as he stood in her desired place, he couldn't stop everything that had happened there in the past from running through his mind. It was where everything started. Sure, it technically took place in a limo, but that wouldn't have happened without Victrola. Time passed and it was where she saw him hit his lowest point in life. Years ago, he stood on the edge, ready to jump. But Blair saved him. She pulled him into her warmth and gave him hope, hope for a future she later granted to him. The place was full of bittersweet memories, but they were mostly sweet. Chuck prayed that meeting here was a good sign. It had to be. Surely she couldn't destroy a place so sacred to them, taint it with a memory he'd never be able to rid of.

"Just relax," Chuck whispered to himself. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets and turned around, shaking his head. He just had to get himself together before she showed. She would want an explanation and he had to give it to her. He had to explain to her that none of it was true. He only hoped that when she really thought about it, if she truly listened, she could see that there was no way any of it could have ever been true. She had to know by now that she was the only woman he ever loved and the only woman he would ever love. There could be no one else. He'd rather die first.

The door to the rooftop swung open. She appeared in a cream colored coat. Her hair was blowing in the wind and she seemed to be charging towards him, rather than walking.

Chuck froze on the spot. He was trying to decide if he should offer a weak smile or beg her with his eyes. He didn't get a chance to do either though because there she was before him.

"Chuck," Blair greeted, nodding her head.

He felt taken aback for a moment. There was something different about her. Her tone of voice was cold, icy really. And her eyes, they looked empty. He had to fix that. Slowly, he reached out to take her hand.

"Blair," he breathed. Their fingertips touched for only a few seconds. She looked down at them in pain and then pulled back as if he hurt her. Still, he stepped towards her more. "I can't imagine what you're thinking right now, but you have to let me explain. Jack was behind all of it—"

"I'm not an idiot, Chuck. I know Jack was plotting something. I knew that from the beginning and I begged you to do something about it before it really destroyed our family. Now though, I see maybe you didn't because you intended to destroy it yourself," Blair explained. Her tone was tense and her tongue sharp.

Chuck's eyes narrowed and his face fell. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He moved towards her. "Blair, would you listen to yourself? You can't seriously stand here and tell me I've been having an affair behind your back for years—"

"Let's not forget all the random one night stands when you went on those business trips. You always did tell me it would be better if I stayed at home," she retorted.

"Because of the kids! I didn't want to leave them alone with nannies like our parents did us!" Chuck yelled. He felt himself losing her. It was like they stood on the side of the building, he was holding onto Blair, but she was trying to make him let her fall.

She rolled her eyes, backing away from him. "Don't start to pretend like you care about them! Because of you, they're world has just been turned upside down. Max, hates you and Charlie—"

"Actually, I've been with our daughter all day. She's a lot better at listening and seeing the truth than her mother," Chuck bit. He couldn't help it. He was starting to get angry because things weren't going down like he pictured. It was as if she was trying to hurt him.

Blair shook her head. "No, she's fooled easier. And let's face it from the beginning you've made sure she loves you more than me. She's daddy's little girl—"

"I can't believe you just said that. This isn't about that. What are you even talking about?" Chuck spat, throwing his hands into the air.

She fell silent for a few moments and then shook her head. "It doesn't matter what you've gotten our children to believe or been unable to. In the end, I make this decision," she decided.

Chuck felt his exterior calm some. He reached out his hand again. "No Blair, we make this decision. We're going to get through this. You have to believe me—"

"Why did she have to look like me, Chuck?" Blair broke, tears coming to her eyes. She shook her head. "Why did you have to pick someone who looked just like me, but younger, skinnier, prettier—"

"No!" Chuck grabbed both of her arms and pulled her against him. "Don't you see? That worked in Jack's favor. The whole thing was a set up by him, Blair. I don't even know that woman," he swore.

She tried to pull away from him. "I saw the texts, the messages. There's too much against you, Chuck. There's too much," she mumbled. Her eyes fell from his. She had to get back to her previous state. She had to get back to not being able to feel anything. Then she could get this done and over with.

He grabbed onto her more, their foreheads touching. "Blair, look at me." He closed his eyes and his voice dropped to a whisper. "Please, baby. Just look at me. There's no way I could ever do that to you. I love you so much. You know that, Blair. You know that—"

"I know nothing!" Blair shouted. She pulled away from him, stumbling back. "Because of you, I don't know anything anymore, Chuck."

He watched her carefully. And the bad feeling that overcame him was like one as if he was about to watch her jump off the roof.

Her eyes went dry and her lips thinned. She took a deep breath and then she reached into her pocket.

Chuck watched her carefully. And then he saw it. Out of her pocket, a diamond ring sparkled in the sunlight. It was her wedding ring. She didn't have it on. He didn't realize it at first, but he snapped.

"Put it back on!" Chuck screamed. He grabbed her and then her hand, trying to force the ring back on her finger. "Put it back on now!"

"Let go of me!" Blair shrieked. She pushed at him. When she saw he had the ring in his hand, she broke free, and backed away from him. "I—I don't want it anymore."

Chuck felt like his heart stopped. For a moment he wondered if he was having another heart attack and in that moment he would have welcomed it. But he wasn't. He looked from Blair, to the ring, and back. His eyes began to water.

"Blair," he breathed, his voice hoarse.

"If you won't move out, the kids and I will," Blair interrupted. She gave a firm nod and put her hands back in her pockets.

He shook his head. "No. No, you're not doing this—"

"You did it," Blair corrected. He met her eyes. His were filled with emotion while hers were blank. She then adjusted her coat and turned to her side. "If you want time to pack, I'll go somewhere for about an hour—"

"You don't have to do anything," Chuck spat.

She frowned, not expecting to hear him angry. She turned to see he was crying, but his body was shaking. He was devastated and livid at the same time.

Chuck couldn't explain the emotions that were coming over him. He was upset, but he found himself growing angry. How could she not believe him? How could she not love him enough to listen to him? How could she just end their marriage, just like that? How could she—

"You don't want any of your clothes?" Blair asked. Her voice now sounded unsure. It was like although she wanted him gone, she wasn't prepared for him agreeing to leave.

He shook his head. "No, I don't want any of my clothes," Chuck scoffed. He then put the ring in his pocket and nodded with pursed lips. "I'll give you exactly what you want, distance. I'll even leave the city."

"Another business trip?" Blair implied. It slipped past her lips before she could stop it.

Chuck's red eyes widened some. He then took a step towards her, their fronts touching. "If that's what you truly believe, Blair—I feel sorry for you and me. Because you never loved me the way I thought you did and you never saw how much I loved you," he told her. Then he turned to look at the city again.

Blair stood there for a few moments, a shiver going down her spine. She nodded her head and walked away.

Chuck turned around the moment he felt her leaving. He watched her go. She didn't even look back at him.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair stared out the discreet windows of Victrola. She couldn't believe a crowd of reporters had already gathered. She'd be lucky if there weren't pictures of her and Chuck on the rooftop out within the hour. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, and pushed the door open. The limo was right there. If she could just get to it quickly, she'd be alright.

The second her heels touched the pavement though; they swarmed around her like hungry animals. Camera flashes went off right in her face and they bombarded her with questions.

"Mrs. Bass, how do you feel about your husband having multiple affairs?" a woman screamed, shoving the microphone in Blair's face.

Blair pushed it away, struggling to make her way through them. "No questions today. Please just let me get in my car," she pleaded. She reached for the door handle, her fingertips barely touching it, when a man pushed her back. He got in front of her, far too close for comfort.

"Mrs. Bass, were you really all that surprised when your husband had affairs? He's a billionaire and the other woman are much younger and beautiful than you," he asked loudly. His questions were insulting. It was clear he wanted footage of her crying.

She shook her head, wiping at her eyes, and trying to get around him. "Just leave me alone—" His camera went off right in her face, the lens hitting against her forehead. "Owe!" She was ready to turn around and run away.

Then suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind. She was about to scream when she saw the other hand reach out and shove the man. She wouldn't mistake those hands or that wedding ring anywhere.

"Get off of her!" Chuck spat, glaring at the man. He brought his arm around her, pulling her to the car. "All of you get away from her!"

The photographers moved back some, sensing he most likely wouldn't refrain from busting their cameras if they didn't. Still though, they took pictures.

Arthur wove his way through them, sounding out of breath. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Bass. I couldn't get to her," he explained.

Chuck shook his head, letting go of Blair. "Just don't let it happen again," he returned.

"Of course. Here, Mrs. Bass," Arthur opened the door for her. "I'll get you out of here in no time."

Blair didn't move though. She looked back to Chuck. Her expression showed how startled and shocked she was. She had such mixed feelings. She reminded herself about what he did, but the image of him coming to her rescue couldn't leave her mind. "Ch—Chuck," she stuttered.

He met her eyes and sighed, "Get in the car, Blair. Go home."

Blair nodded and got into the car. She rolled down the window, looking up at him. She reached out and touched his hand. "How are you going to get out of here?"

Chuck pulled away from her as if she burned him. In his mind, she had. He couldn't look at her the same way, not now, not after what she said and what happened on the rooftop.

The press came close again. This time they wanted information from Chuck. "Mr. Bass, I see you'll be taking another limo? Does this mean that you and Mrs. Bass are calling it quits?" someone questioned.

Chuck looked back to Blair for a moment and then turned his back to her. "Mrs. Bass asked me for a divorce and I'm giving it to her," he answered. Then he left, heading towards his limo.

Blair quickly rolled up hers. The paparazzi were going crazy now. They were tapping on the windows and screaming questions. She ignored them though, falling back into her seat. She felt a mixture of fear, anger, despair, regret, and then…she felt nothing again. She felt absolutely nothing.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck sat in the limo, staring off into space. He didn't want to acknowledge his feelings. He wanted to run away from them. Running never ended good, but it gave him relief. He closed his eyes, biting his knuckles.

"Where to, Mr. Bass?" the driver asked, making eye contact through the rearview mirror.

He opened his eyes, looking up. Chuck then shifted in his seat. It was decided. "To the airport," he replied. He kept his tone of voice calm, but dry. There wasn't much there. To be honest, it didn't feel like much of him was even there either.

He pushed the button, closing the window between them. Then he took out his phone and dialed Nate's number. It barely rang once before it was answered.

"Chuck, where are you?" Nate questioned. "I'm still in the car, circling around the block, but I just heard on the radio—"

"I don't want your help anymore, Nathaniel. I won't be needing it," Chuck interrupted. He kept a business-like tone of voice. It almost reminded him of his father's.

Nate's voice came back to him, much more desperate than before. "What's wrong? Look, if it didn't go well we could try again. Just meet back at—"

"I'm leaving the city. Blair wants a divorce. It's over," Chuck confirmed.

"Wh—what? But you didn't cheat on her. She's just confused. We shouldn't have approached her so soon—"

"We shouldn't have done anything because this isn't about us. It was about Blair and me and now it's not. Don't try and stop me. I've made up my mind and so has she," Chuck maintained.

Nate sighed, "Please, Chuck. Please reconsider what you're doing."

Chuck didn't respond, but ended the call. There was nothing to reconsider. What was done was done. There was nothing left to do, but get away.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Andrew woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing. He wiped his eyes, about to stretch, before he realized Charlie was leaning on him. They must have both fallen asleep during the movie. He smiled softly at the scene. Then he shook his head though and answered his phone.

"Hello? Dad?" he asked. He rubbed his head with his free arm. He checked the clock to see that a few hours had passed.

"Andrew, it didn't work out. Are you by Charlie?" Nate returned. His voice sounded sad.

"Yeah. What happened? Is her dad coming back here?" Andrew furthered. He looked to Charlie. This was going to absolutely devastate her. He didn't even want to wake her up, but he knew if he didn't she'd never forgive him.

Nate sighed, "I don't know. There's footage of them all over the television now. Chuck told the press they're getting a divorce. Then he called me and said he was leaving the city. I'm guessing he's at the airport right now."

Andrew jerked up, shaking his head. "You mean he's just going to leave without even saying goodbye to Charlie? How could he do that—?"

"I—I don't know, Andrew. I don't think him or Blair are in a good place right now. I'm worried what's going to happen to their family. But uh—are you still with Charlie?" Nate checked.

Andrew was about to reply when he felt someone moving next to him. He turned his cheek to see Charlie slowly waking up. She rubbed her eyes, yawning. "Yeah… I'm still with her," he answered quietly.

Charlie looked to him. "Is my dad back? Who are you on the phone with?" she questioned. She touched his arm, making sure she got his attention.

"Look dad, Charlie's up. I have to go," he told him. He also answered Charlie's question. Still, she looked anxious.

"Where's my dad?" she asked. "Does he know?" Her eyebrows rose in question.

Andrew parted his lips to respond, but his dad started speaking on the other end. "Look Andrew, don't tell Charlie where her dad is. It's not our place and Chuck would be upset with me for saying something. He told me to stay out of it," he explained.

"But dad, that isn't fair," Andrew objected.

"Just listen to me, Andrew. I know it may not seem like it, but I know what's best. We have to respect Mr. Bass and you have to respect me," Nate ordered.

Andrew sighed, "Okay, dad. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Nate concluded. Then he hung up the phone.

Andrew put it back in his pockets and looked to Charlie. He didn't want to lie to her. He thought about when his mom left, all that time he didn't see her; he had been so angry and hurt. He didn't want to do that to her. He knew how important her father was to her. He just couldn't do it.

"Charlie, it didn't work out. My dad told me that your dad—he announced your parents are getting a divorce. And he's not coming back here," Andrew revealed.

Her face fell, eyes widening. "Wha—what do you mean? Where's he going?" she asked slowly. Her voice broke some.

"I uh—I think my dad said he's leaving," Andrew replied. He felt wrong disobeying his father, but he couldn't help it.

Charlie shook her head and stood up. "Well, I have to go and stop him. Tell me where to find him right now," she demanded. She was shaking, pacing back and forth.

Andrew stood up, grabbing hold of her. "Charlie, just relax. I'll take you to him right now. I'm not supposed to tell you, but he's at the airport. I don't know where he's going, but with the traffic he's probably just getting there."

Charlie stared up at him. "He—he didn't want you to tell me?" she asked.

"I don't know what he said. My dad told me I wasn't supposed to tell you. I just—I couldn't keep it from you," he explained.

She nodded, "Thanks, Andrew." She grabbed him by the hand. "Now, come on. I have to stop him. He can't leave."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair walked into a dead silent house. All the lights were off. She dragged her feet into the kitchen. She could use a glass of wine or a bottle. She sighed, leaning against the fridge for a moment. It felt as if all the energy in her had been drained. She wanted to cry or scream, but she couldn't. She was numb. She sighed, lifting her head from the cool surface, and opening her eyes. Then she opened up the door, reaching for the wine.

As she picked it up though, her hand twitched. The bottle fell to the floor and red liquid went everywhere. She cursed under her breath, closing her eyes.

Dorota had already gone home for the night. It wasn't like Blair couldn't clean it, but she just didn't want to. She pushed herself off the fridge and walked past it. Even if it stained her marble floors overnight, she just didn't care. She sighed, making her way up the staircase. She had planned to go straight to her room, but Ephram's door being wide open stopped her. She paused, looking inside.

Ephram stood up in his crib, holding onto the wooden bars. He stared forward, completely silent. It was almost like he was sleeping with open eyes while standing.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Blair whispered, coming into his room. She reached out her hands and picked him up, bringing him close to her chest.

"Mama," Ephram whined silently. It sounded like he was losing his voice. It probably had to do with how many times he cried that day.

Blair's eyes watered and she shook her head. "Mommy's so sorry, baby. She's so sorry for everything now and what will come," she breathed.

He didn't seem to understand, but grasped onto her tighter. It was clear he did not want to be put back in his crib, left alone.

She kissed the top of his head and carried him to her room. "You can sleep with mommy tonight. No one else will be." They lied down in the bed together, Ephram clinging to her once more. But then he looked around, furrowing his tiny brow.

His innocent blue eyes met Blair's. "Dada?" Ephram asked.

Blair felt her heart stop for a short moment. The numbness began to seep away. She shook her head. "No, dada. Baby, no dada," she whispered, her voice breaking. And then she felt it. A single tear dripped down her cheek.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Mr. Bass, the jet is ready. You can board whenever you would like," the man told him, taking his small suitcase.

"Thank you," Chuck mumbled. He started to follow him, watching each footstep he made on the pavement. All he wanted was to get away forget all that had happened, or at least ignore it for a little while.

"Dad!"

He froze, eyes widening. What was she doing here? How did she find him? He couldn't face her. He knew the moment he turned around he would have to look into her eyes, see that she knew what he was doing. He clenched his fists, feeling like he was getting sick.

Charlie slowed to a stop, facing his back. She breathed harshly. "Dad—daddy, what are you doing? Where are you going?" she questioned.

Chuck closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip. He didn't know what to say to her. Was there anything that would really matter one-way or the other?

Him not responding made Charlie more uneasy than before. She shook her head, raising her voice. "Will you at least look at me?" she shouted.

He opened his eyes and turned around, the grimmest of looks on his face. "You shouldn't have come here, Charlie. I didn't want you to," he told her. He was trying to sound strong, stern. He just wanted her to go. He couldn't live with himself if she stayed much longer, looking at him the way she did now.

She pulled back some as if he had bit her. His words had. Still, she pushed forward once more. "I know things didn't go well, but this isn't the end. We just need a new plan, dad. You have me," she explained.

Chuck shook his head. "You don't understand. You weren't there—"

She moved forward, touching his arm. "That doesn't matter. It didn't work. Look, I believe in you. And wherever you were going to go, you can't. You can't leave me here. We're going to get through this—"

"When are you going to realize that we're not getting through anything?" Chuck snapped. He was angry with himself, but it came off to her. He shook his head, touching his chest. "This isn't something you can understand. Your mother and I aren't in high school, in some silly relationship! This is real! This end is real!"

She took a few steps back, eyes watering. Still, she shook her head. "You can't be saying that. You can't just end it. You can't just give up," she maintained.

He ran his hand through his hair, widening his eyes. "Maybe, I just need some time away to think. Maybe—"

Charlie shook her head. "No, you don't. No matter what you say or what you tell yourself, if you leave now you're giving up. And if you do that then you're not the man I thought you were. You're not the person I've always looked up to," she furthered.

His face fell and he released a large breath. "Don't you get it? That's what I've been trying to tell you all along. I'm not the man you thought. I don't want you looking up to me. I'm the last person in the world I want you looking up to," he breathed. His voice broke.

Her face twisted, appearing nauseated by his words. She shook her head. "Nothing I say or do is going to make you stay, make you try—is it?" She felt the reality finally crashing down on her.

Chuck sighed, "Charlie, I promise that I will be back. I just can't fix things right now. There's a time for things and right now your mother needs space. It's the time—"

"For me to grow up," Charlie whispered, tears in her eyes.

He frowned, falling silent. He didn't understand what she meant.

She wiped at her eyes and fought everything in her to stand strong. Then she laughed, sounding some hysterical. "I can't believe how stupid I've been. I thought that I could fix this when all along you already had decided it couldn't be fixed. I—I just need to face that this is happening and no one needs their daddy forever. And with you leaving, I don't really have a choice," she bit.

Chuck's face fell and he moved towards her. "No, that is not what this is about. This has nothing to do with you failing or with our relationship. No matter what happens, I am your dad—"

"No," Charlie retorted. She moved away from him. "You're not. My dad wouldn't be giving up, leaving his wife, his family… me. You're not my dad."

He felt his body trembling, but tried to get a hold of himself. "I won't be gone forever," Chuck promised.

"But you might as well be," she corrected. She pointed to the jet behind him. "If you leave now, you might as well stay away for good." She then laughed sadly, looking to the sky. "And quite frankly, I'm cold and tired of standing here and waiting for you to decide what you want."

"Charlie—"

"Bye Chuck," Charlie cut him off. She then gave him a mixture of cold and disappointed eyes before turning her back and walking away.

Chuck stood there frozen, watching her go, as his world officially collapsed around him.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Max sat on his bed, holding his stomach. He felt like he was going to throw up and that was making it hard to breath. He wasn't sure what to do. This feeling had never happened to him before. It was—he was feeling panic, in very large amounts. His body was quivering and he couldn't stop it.

"Max," Andrea asked, coming out of the bathroom. She had stared at him from inside the doorway for a few minutes. It was clear he was having an anxiety attack.

He looked up at her and then away quickly. "Go home, Andrea. I don't need you here," he spat. He just wanted her to leave. No one could see him like this. It was pathetic.

She sighed, sitting down next to him. Her hand reached out and touched his shoulder. "Just take deep breaths and try to calm down, okay? Look, if you need to cry—"

"I don't need to cry!" Max yelled, glaring at her. His nostrils flared and he shook his head, looking down. "This is what I wanted. This is what—"

"It wasn't. I know you want to think that, but no one wants this. No one wants to hear what your mother told you or have what your father did happen. And it's okay to say that. You don't have to be strong in front of me," she assured him.

He scoffed, "Oh you would love that, wouldn't you? Then you could go back to Brooklyn and tell your trash boyfriend all about it."

Andrea held her tongue, letting the comment slide due to his current state. Still, she reached out and put her hands on his. "You surely know I would never do that, Max. I'm your friend. Anything that happens here, doesn't leave this room if you don't want it to," she promised.

Slowly, he looked up at her. His voice broke some when he spoke, but his body was also coming to a rest. "The only people I've ever cried in front of are my father, my mother, and my sister," he admitted.

She smiled sadly, shaking her head. "No, you've cried in front of me too. You just thought you hid it better than you did." She touched his cheek. "And that's why it's okay to cry now if you want to. I'm not going anywhere."

He shook his head. "I don't want to be alone. Andrea, I—I don't know what to do or how to feel. I—" Max got choked up and a tear slipped down his cheek. He quickly wiped at it, sniffling. Then he fell back on his bed, burying his face into his pillow.

"Don't. Shhh," Andrea soothed. She rubbed his back, lying down next to him. Slowly, she felt him turn his body into hers. "It's okay. I'm here, Max. I'm here."

_**They say no matter where we go in life; our roots will always end up pulling us back to where we belong.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck nursed his fifth glass of Scotch as he gazed out over the city. New York was slowly becoming a distant vision. He couldn't cry anymore. He was too tired, but at the same time he couldn't sleep either. So he decided to get drunk and try to blackout. It was his best shot at finding peace, unless of course his sleep contained nightmares. Actually, it probably would. He'd be miserable for the rest of his life. No matter what he did. He'd never forget today, especially the moment right before he left. He had failed with Max, then Blair, and now Charlie. The look on her face as she walked away from him, he couldn't get it out of his mind. He closed his eyes, turning away from the plane's window. Then he opened them.

"Charlie?" Chuck gasped, jumping in his seat some. Harsh breaths came from his lips. Sitting next to him, was his daughter. Not now, but when she was much younger. She was there. He saw her. It couldn't be the Scotch.

She leaned forward, eyes narrowing. "Don't bother coming back. You're not my father anymore. I hate you," Charlie told him.

He shook his head, reaching his hand out to touch her. "Charlie, don't say that. Just listen—"

"Mr. Bass, are you alright?"

Charlie disappeared right before his eyes. He turned his hand over. He hadn't felt her. She wasn't there and he felt officially crazy.

His eyes lifted to the concerned looking flight attendant. "What?" he asked.

The woman smiled softly. "I asked if you were alright? Is there anything I could do for you?" she offered. Her tone was suggestive.

Chuck shook his head, leaning back in his seat. "No. No, I'm not. Just—just go away and leave me alone," he returned.

The woman frowned, but followed his wishes.

He put his hand on his broken heart, grimacing. "All alone," Chuck whispered.

_**But if those roots are no longer tended to, the tree will wither and fall.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie came into her room, dragging her feet. She threw her purse down onto her bed and crossed her arms, holding herself. "Thanks for driving me home," she muttered.

Andrew came in behind her, standing in the doorway. He watched carefully, noting her defeated posture. "Don't worry about it. But look, I think I should go now. Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

She stared at the floor, only half-listening to what he said. Then she thought about the idea of being alone. She couldn't have him leave. She had just lost the two men in her life she loved most, first Lex and then her father. She wasn't good enough for anyone to stay.

Charlie turned around suddenly, looking at him with desperate eyes. She shook her head. "Don't leave, not yet. Please wait while I change," she requested.

He nodded, touching her shoulder. "Okay, just calm down okay. You go in the bathroom and get comfortable. I'll wait right here," Andrew promised.

She studied him for a few moments, as if she didn't believe him. Then she picked her things out of the drawer and went into the bathroom. The door closed, but not all the way. She wanted to listen and make sure he didn't sneak out.

Andrew sighed, sitting down on the bed. He closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to help Charlie, but he didn't want to overstep his bounds and further upset her again. It was clear for now she only wanted friendship. He couldn't expect her to give him anything else for a while either.

"Andrew," Charlie called quietly.

He opened his eyes, seeing her standing in the bathroom doorway. She had on a robe, the silk clinging to her tiny, but curvy body. There was something different about her. The way she was moving towards him now, wasn't the heartbroken girl he saw earlier. She was still sad, but not in the same way.

Charlie stopped in front of him, then getting down on her knees. She put her hands on his legs and rested her cheek there for a few moments. When she was in the bathroom, she had stared at herself in the mirror. For the first time, she didn't like her reflection. It wasn't her looks, but just who she was. She hated the person staring back at her.

Andrew stroked her head, running his fingers through her curls. "Charlie, it's okay. I'll sleep on the floor if you want someone here," he offered.

She lifted her head, looking up to him. "I don't want you to sleep on the floor," she replied.

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "What do you mean—"

Charlie silenced him, reaching up and pulling him into a kiss. His eyes closed, but hers didn't. Instead, her hands grasped onto him, pulling at him desperately. She was forcing him to hold her.

Andrew shook his head and pulled back. "What are you doing?" he questioned. This couldn't be right. Something inside him told him that this wasn't right, she wasn't right.

Charlie pouted her lips, shrugging her shoulders. "It's what I want," she answered simply. Then she caressed his cheek. "It's what you want too, Andrew. Isn't it?" Her voice was seductive, but in a twisted way.

He bit his bottom lip. It was what he wanted. It was all he had thought about for a while. The moment where she wanted him back. He gritted his teeth. "It doesn't feel right, right now. I don't want to—"

She grasped onto his shirt, pulling him closer. "I need you to do this for me, Andrew. I need you to make me forget," she demanded. Her chest heaved up and down and her lips pursed. Then she kissed his neck, pushing herself into his lap.

Andrew's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He felt his hands wrap around her. Still, he tried to protest. "Charlie, I don't want you to hate me tomorrow. You don't understand how much you mean to me—"

She pulled back, looking him in the eyes. Then she nodded seriously. "Yes, I do. Every man in my life doesn't want me. But I know you do. Or maybe you don't. Please—" her voice broke, "Please show me that you want me. Don't you?" Her eyes were watering.

Andrew nodded, "Yes. I—I want you more than anything."

Charlie shivered, smiling. Then she leaned in and kissed him stronger. His back hit the bed and her body came over his quickly. She pulled at his arms until they were around her, kissing his lips desperately.

He gave in, closing his eyes and kissing her back. Then he felt her robe gone. He opened his eyes and found himself on top of her. She kissed him again.

_**And when the family tree falls, we all need a friend to lead us out of the woods…or into them. Too late to turn back now. XOXO Gossip Girl**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: So what did everyone think? And please do comment about how each person handled it. Cause there are certain scenes in this chapter that even shook me as I wrote them. But I hope you enjoyed it.

**Don't Forget: Follow the BATB tumblr. You can find the link on my FF profile or on my twitter profile. You can also go ask the characters questions there or me. I'm thinking about doing a little recap of the chapter with my thoughts on certain scenes. Still deciding, but we'll see. **


	61. Because Blair Said So

_**Title: Breakfast at the Basses**_

Chapter Title: **Because Blair Said So**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck turns towards his daughter, looking her over. Her brown curls that go past her shoulders are almost exact to Blair's. She's wearing a headband that matches her school uniform and on her face she has applied lip-gloss and mascara. He frowns, "You most certainly are a baby, Charlotte Bass. Now takeoff the makeup." A too familiar smirk forms on her face, "No."

A/N: So I expected this update to come sooner, but I was on a binge with _**The Royal Affair**_. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair squinted her eyes, blinking them open a few times. Her room was so bright and she wasn't sure why. Slowly, she sat up and looked around. Who had pulled the curtains? It made her feel disoriented and dizzy; especially after all the crying she had done the night before. She sighed, dropping her arms beside her, but then jumping when she realized she'd left Ephram there. She turned her cheek to look beside her. Thank God, he wasn't there, but then where was he? A quick panic rose in her and her eyes searched the room anxiously.

"Miss Blair, no one get up today. It nearly afternoon," Dorota informed her, coming out of the bathroom. She was holding Ephram, the baby sleeping soundly against her chest.

"I didn't ask for the time, Dorota. It matters not when I awake, but I would have if Ephram started crying," Blair retorted, narrowing her eyes. She glared at her usually beloved maid.

Dorota's lips thinned and she gave a look of disapproval. She shook her head. "Baby did cry. You no hear it. That's why I take care of him, again," she told her.

Blair stood up from the bed, taking a few steps towards Dorota. "I don't believe taking care of my children was ever in your job description. You're a maid and you should remember maids are to be seen, but not heard." Her voice was threatening.

"Miss Blair—" Dorota lost her words, eyes widening some in shock. She had been through Blair Waldorf bad moods, but never had anyone in the Bass family spoken so hatefully to her.

"I bet you think I'm a bad mother and wife. Even though you should be faithful to me you believe him, don't you? Why should I care? You've been in this country for years and you still can't speak English properly," Blair spat. She had anger in her, but it wasn't for Dorota. She knew she was taking it out on the wrong person as she did it, but she couldn't help it. She was angry with Chuck, Charlie for siding with him, and herself for a reason she couldn't fully figure.

Dorota's eyes saddened and she lowered her voice. "Miss Blair, I take sides with no one. I am faithful to this family. Why you no see that I never understand," she sighed.

Blair's face fell some and her eyes dropped to the floor. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just woke up feeling a little on edge, Dorota. When Ephram wakes though you can leave. I'd like to take care of him myself today and your family hasn't seen you in a while," she mumbled.

The maid nodded, coming closer, and touching Blair's arm. "Miss Blair, you feel better with time. But I get you when baby wake," she confirmed.

"Thank you," Blair replied in a business like tone. Then she walked past Dorota, almost out the door, before the maid called to her again. She turned around, giving her a questionable look.

Dorota bit her bottom lip for a moment before making direct contact with Blair. She swallowed a large lump in her throat and went for it. "Mister Chuck not man he used to be. Maybe you should think about that," she told her.

Blair felt her entire body still for a moment. She knew what Dorota was saying, but she refused to accept what felt like another betrayal. She shook her head.

"Yes, he has. He's even worse now." With that, she turned and walked down the hallway quickly, wanting to hear no more of it.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck solemnly stared down at his ungloved hand. He twisted his wedding ring back and forth on his finger. After what he released to the press, he shouldn't have been wearing it anymore, but he couldn't find it in himself to take it off. He tried, but every time it got to the tip of his finger he pushed it back down. Sighing, he rubbed his tired eyes. The flight, on top of everything, else had exhausted him.

The limo came to a stop and he looked up, glancing out the window. They had arrived at the hotel. Chuck shook his head, putting back on his other glove, and watching as the driver opened his door. The manager of the hotel was waiting for him on the other end.

Chuck got out abruptly, motioning for his bags to be taken care of. The last thing he could think about right now was trying to sort out his French.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Bass," the hotel manager greeted. He smiled kindly, holding out his hand for Chuck to shake.

"I don't want to be disturbed," Chuck replied, ignoring the gesture. He then walked right past him into the hotel, but heard the man call after him.

"Of course and enjoy your stay at the Ritz in Paris, Monsieur Bass." His accent was so thick that by the time it reached Chuck's ears, he barely comprehended it.

As he passed through the lobby, retrieving his key at the front desk, he knew he looked like death. People stared at the way he gawked across the floor, his messed up hair, and the dark circles under his eyes. He appeared as if he belonged in some hole in Brooklyn, but certainly not the Ritz in Paris. If the story had gone international though, which he expected it had, they all knew why.

He entered his room, not remembering the elevator ride up. It was beautiful of course, somewhere Blair would want to stay, but he hated himself for thinking that. She certainly didn't want to stay with him there now. She didn't want to stay with him anywhere, nor did his children.

He poured himself a glass of Scotch and brought it to his lips, but stopped before taking a drink. His eyes scanned the empty room and he held out his glass.

"Guess we ended up in the same spot, _father_," he declared as if Bart stood before him. When there was no response and the room remained eerily still, he shook his head and chuckled darkly.

"Both wound up in hell," he muttered, knocking back the glass. He went to pour another, but then changed his mind and carried the entire bottle to the bedroom. Drinking wasn't good for his heart, but it couldn't be much worse than what his life did to it.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie heard the sound of a door closing and lifted her cheek from her pillow. She frowned, looking around the room. Panic suddenly came over her and she grabbed at the sheets in the empty space beside her. Where did he go? Why did Andrew leave too? He was supposed to stay with her. She didn't want to be alone and he was the one willing to stay. She sat up, a harsh breath hitching in her throat. She closed her eyes, shaking her head. Why wasn't she good enough for anyone to stay? She didn't understand it.

"Charlie?"

Her heart stopped and her eyes opened. Slowly she turned to see Andrew standing in the doorway of the bathroom. He had a blanket wrapped round his hips and a soft smile on his lips.

"You were up late, we were up late. Go on back to bed," he told her in a sweet, soothing voice.

Charlie remained still before holding her hand up. "Come with me," she mumbled.

"I was planning on it," Andrew yawned. He bent down and pulled on his boxers before climbing back into bed beside her. "Come here." He pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head.

She looked up at him, running her hand down his bare, tanned chest. "I—I don't want people to think I'm a slut," she whispered. It wasn't far from her mind. It was only that the fear of being left alone even more than she already was scared her more than anything else.

He frowned, caressing a hand down her back, but always stopping before he reached her bottom. He shook his head, speaking softly. "No one will think that. No one even has to know yet."

"Yet?" she asked, noting his use of the word. Andrew wasn't the type of person to use blackmail or plot to get her in bed. So what he said had baffled her to some extent.

He nodded; continuing to rub her back, now all the way up to her bare shoulders. "Charlie, you need someone right now. I'm not like Lex or any of the other small flings you've had. I'll take care of you. With your pride aside, isn't that something you want? For someone to be there for you when you need them, to hold your hand?" he explained. He knew he was laying it all out on the line, but it felt like the perfect opportunity.

Charlie looked up at him, her eyes widening some. She wouldn't admit it, but with each word images of her father and Lex took turns as they appeared in her mind. What was she doing though? They were both gone now. Lex said he didn't love her and her father didn't love her enough to stay when she begged him to.

"Charlie?" Andrew asked nervously.

She closed her eyes, sighing. "I'm not saying I don't want those things, but just that I—I'm scared about what happened last night. I feel safe with you, but I don't know if I can go there yet," she choked out each word. Admitting she was scared to anyone, especially Andrew was something she hated more than anything. There was no other way to word it though.

Andrew had listened to her, but he mostly heard that she felt safe with him. That had to mean that everything he felt for her, she felt for him too right? He quickly hid his delighted grin and kept a serious expression. "I'm not trying to push you into anything. And if you need to make sure that I'll be here in the way that you want, I can prove that to you. Take tomorrow at school for example; we'll walk in together. I promise."

Charlie looked up at him at the mention of school. She hadn't even been sure if she would go. She knew she was Queen and typically she'd face anything, but what had happened just wasn't anything. No, she needed to go. She couldn't let anyone think she was weak, regardless of what she was going through at home.

"Will you?" she breathed. It left her lips before she even realized she had spoken. All thoughts cleared and her eyes drifted to meet his. It was too late to take it back now, impossible in fact.

Andrew smiled softly, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. He nodded, almost eagerly. "Of course I will."

Charlie did her best to return the smile, but gave up and sighed lying back down into his arms. "Good. Let's—let's just sleep now. Okay?"

He nodded, but then looked down at her. "Let me just get you a nightgown first. I wouldn't want your brother walking in on us. I'd be a dead man," he chuckled.

She sighed, sitting back up. The covers were wrapped around her waist and her body faced her headboard, but she turned to watch him.

Andrew smiled, going over to her dresser. "Which drawer?" he asked.

She pointed her hand, nodding her head. "The second one from the top—"

"Charlotte—"

Charlie immediately silenced at the sound of her mother's voice. She turned, looking over her bare shoulder. Her eyes met her mother's who now stood stunned in the doorway.

Blair froze at the sight of her daughter naked and the half-naked Andrew standing to the side. She kept a firm hand on the door, squeezing it.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Charlie asked breathlessly, pulling the covers up around her. It was partly her defense against the embarrassment she felt, but she also still wasn't pleased with her mother.

Blair's eyes instantly narrowed. She closed the door behind her, motioning to the bed. "You speak to me with that tone when I find this?" she spat. She shook her head. "I don't know what world you live in, but—"

"I live in a world where my mother has just chased my father away," Charlie finished. She wasn't going to let her mother judge her. Not to mention she had a feeling that it wouldn't be about her being in bed with Andrew, but the fact that she was the only one who seemed to believe her father and had "sided with him".

"How dare you say that to me," Blair seethed. The color drained from her face. It wasn't what she expected, certainly not in front of another like Andrew. She took a few dangerous looking steps towards the bed.

"Charlie—" Andrew tried to stop her from saying something else, moving towards the bed and reaching out to her.

"Don't you touch her!" Blair snapped, pointing at him. Her eyes shot daggers at the boy, who slowly backed up.

"I—I'm sorry, Mrs. Bass," Andrew stuttered.

Charlie shook her head. "Don't apologize," she told Andrew. Then she glared at her mother once more. "Why can't I say it? He's your husband and you took some whores word over his and now he's gone. Because of you my dad is gone," she continued, getting worked up.

"Your dad is gone because of what he did with that whore and several others. He ran, like always. Trust me, you don't know him as well as you think you do," Blair returned in pure haste. She didn't think about whom she was saying this to or what she was saying. It came from anger and a broken heart.

"I know him better than you do apparently!" Charlie yelled back. She got out of bed, still holding the sheets around her form, and got in her mother's face. "I know he wouldn't do this! I believe him! I believe him like you should!"

"Like I should? Have you watched the news? Do you even know all that your father is done and I do mean that literally?" Blair laughed in angered sarcasm, hitting her hands against her chest.

Charlie looked up at her mother. "Why do you believe them over him? Why do you believe those liars over your husband and the father of your children?"

Blair turned away as Charlie spoke, closing her eyes. Then she shook her head, turning back to look at her and respond, but couldn't. Her daughter's eyes and just her daughter…she was Chuck. Charlie had always favored him, but now it hurt more than ever. It was like having Chuck staring back at her. She backed away slowly, crossing her arms.

"What? Aren't you going to respond?" Charlie questioned.

Her mother turned away from her, opening the door. "This conversation is over. You are not allowed to have boys spend the night," she looked to Andrew, "Be gone in ten minutes or else." With that she went out the door.

Charlie stood there for a few moments, confused. In even ordinary circumstances her mother never backed down from an argument.

Andrew pulled on his on pants. He noted how still Charlie remained. Walking over to her, he touched her shoulders, and kissed her cheek from behind. "My mom would be upset if she found a boy in my sister's bed too," he told her.

She flinched at his touch at first, but then turned into him. She wasn't sure why, but she held onto him. "I don't care. You shouldn't have to leave," she whispered. It was best not to concern Andrew with what the fight was about. In a way she wanted to keep him separate from it.

He looked down at her, bringing his hand up to rub her back. "If my dad found out I disrespected your mother, especially right now, he'd kill me. I'll see you soon though. Tomorrow at school being the latest," he swore.

Charlie closed her eyes, concentrating more on his voice than his words. Slowly, she nodded. "I know. I just don't want to be alone," she breathed.

Andrew bent down, touching her cheek. "Open your eyes." When she did, he smiled softly. "You're not alone."

She didn't really believe him. Mentally she felt she'd always be alone, but physically she guessed he was right. So she gave him the smile he wanted and then the nod. "I know. I'm only being overdramatic as per usual. See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Andrew confirmed. He leaned in, kissing her shortly on the lips. Then he put on his jacket and walked out the door.

Charlie bit her bottom lip, hugging herself. She looked around the empty room. She hated the feel of it, the look of it more than anything. She hated to know and feel she was so damn alone.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair shook her head, walking further down the hallway, as far away from her daughter's room she could. She could not get the image of Charlie and then Chuck, and back to Charlie out of her head. She sighed, rubbing her eyes, when she heard whispering. Cautiously, she rounded the corner of the hallway to see Max outside his door with Andrea. They were both still fully clothed, but it was clear she spent the night. Max brought Andrea in an embrace, closing his eyes. Blair could see he still had feelings for her. Even someone with a broken heart as bad as Blair's could tell.

Max opened his eyes, looking up from the hug. "Mom," he said. He pulled away from Andrea, both of them turning to look at Blair.

"Why does everyone think this is suddenly appropriate?" Blair asked, coming towards them. Her face was stone cold as she crossed her arms.

Max frowned in confusion, looking from his mother to Andrea. He wasn't sure what she meant. Then he realized and shook his head. "No, mom. Andrea has a boyfriend. She just crashed here," he supplied.

Blair scoffed, "So that makes it alright?" She looked to Andrea, moving closer. "Do you think my son honestly needs you toying with his emotions at a time like this? Do you have any idea what is going on with our family, what his father has done, Andrea?"

Andrea looked from Max to Blair nervously. She shook her head, holding up her hands. "Mrs. Bass, I wasn't. I was only trying to help—"

Blair scoffed, "By cheating on your boyfriend with him, but not showing him he's good enough to be your only one? I never thought Nate would have such a little slut as a daughter—"

"Mom!" Max protested. When his mother made eye contact with him, he shook his head. He spoke as if out of breath. "It isn't like that. She isn't a slut. Just calm down okay?" He moved towards her, touching her arm.

Blair stared at her son, feeling his soothing touch. She was thankful he looked like her. Still, she glared at Andrea. "Fine, but I still want her gone. The rules are going to change around here. This," she motioned between him and Andrea, "is not allowed."

Max and Andrea shared a look. His mother had never freaked, but just ignored when he brought home girls. Now she was going overprotective on him like she had with Ephram when he was born.

"I—I'm sorry," Andrea mumbled, her face red. "I'll see you at school, Max." She quickly turned, hurrying for the stairs. It was clear she was mortified.

"Andrea, wait!" Max called. He went to go after her, but his mother grabbed onto him. He turned, seeing her rage had suddenly turned to sorrow.

"Don't leave. Please don't leave too," Blair breathed.

Max shook his head. "Mom, I wasn't going to leave. I just was going to make sure she wasn't upset. You can't call her those names. She isn't like that. Andrea out of everyone isn't like that," he maintained.

Blair pursed her lips. "She hurt you. She hurt you like your father did me or she's going to—"

"No, mom," Max interrupted. He sighed, bringing her close. "We're just friends. I promise. Look, don't get upset. I'm sure she understands what's going on with you. Look what happened to her parents."

"No one does, Max. Your sister thinks I'm horrible," Blair mumbled. She hugged him, squeezing him tightly.

Max sighed, "No, she doesn't. Charlie's just confused, but I'll fix it, mom. I'll fix everything. I promise." His shoulders suddenly felt a lot heavier than before.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Hello, my name is Jennifer Humphrey. I just finished my ultra sound and my doctor sent me here to pick up my pictures," Jenny explained to the nurse, leaning over the counter. Her nerves were on edge, her voice shaking. She had scheduled the appointment behind Damian's back being the prime reason. There was just no way she could tell him now. She would either have to lie and say it was his baby or tell him it was Nate's and—

"Yes, Ms. Humphrey. I will just need to see some identification to release the pictures and billing records," the nurse's voice interrupted her busy thoughts.

Jenny nodded, bringing her purse up. "Of course. Here you are." She handed her driver's license to the woman and grasped the counter, waiting.

The nurse scanned it, stood, and held it out to her. "It will be a few moments. Take a seat and we'll call you," she told her. She handed back the ID.

"Thank you," Jenny mumbled. She put everything back in her purse and turned, taking a deep breath. She sat down in the waiting room, tapping her foot nervously. At least Gossip Girl didn't care about the adults anymore, or at least she hoped not.

"Here's your water," Vanessa presented, sitting down next to her. Yes, she was at the appointment. She had been quite surprised when Jenny called her, but didn't question it. If anything she went out of curiosity, at least that's what she told herself.

Jenny opened it up and took a sip. Then she closed her eyes, leaning back against the wall. "Thanks for coming with me. I—I didn't know who else to call. I don't want my brother to know. Blair has all that drama going on. My mom doesn't live here. My dad would tell my brother. And Serena, well she would tell—" She stopped herself, but knew it was too late. Looking at Vanessa, she knew it was revealed even before that.

"Because she'd tell Nate?" Vanessa asked. There wasn't anger or jealousy in her voice. She sighed instead. "It's his, isn't it?"

"I—yes," Jenny answered. Her eyes looked into her lap and she nodded. "It has to be his. I haven't slept with anyone else."

"Why haven't you told him then?"

Jenny looked up at her, shaking her head. "How would I tell him? Oh hey Nate, I know you don't want to be with me and I got back with my ex-husband, but I'm pregnant with your child. How will you be paying child support, credit or check?" she asked sarcastically. There was an underlying tone of nervousness.

Vanessa sighed, shaking her head. "You have to tell him. Nate would die if someone kept something like this from him, no matter the situation or person."

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Jenny—"

"Why does this matter to you so much?" Jenny snapped, looking at her. She shrugged, licking her lips. "We're talking about your husband here, the man you wanted to get back with. And we're talking about a baby that isn't yours, a baby that could turn your own children's world upside down!"

Vanessa looked around, seeing a few people had noticed when Jenny's voice rose. She made sure to keep hers quiet. Touching Jenny's hand, she looked into her eyes seriously. "I'm not saying it will be easy. I am only saying that the longer you keep it hidden, the worse it will be for everyone, including my children, Nate, you, and the baby. You have to tell him and I—I might just understand more than you think I do."

Jenny frowned, wondering what she meant. "How could you understand?" she asked. "How could you ever comprehend something like this?"

"I—I meant your feeling of confusion, whether or not to tell him even though it may hurt him," Vanessa answered slowly. She pulled back her hand and nodded her head. "God knows he's been hurt enough by me. He doesn't need it from you too. I don't even think he could handle it at this point."

"You still love him, don't you?" It left Jenny's lips before she could stop it.

Vanessa paused for a few moments and then looked at her. "Your secret is safe with me, but you need to tell him, Jenny. I won't, but you need to."

Jenny nodded, having her question answered even if it wasn't directly. She turned forward and sighed. "If only it were so easy."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie woke up, dragging her feet as she got out of bed. She wasn't exactly thrilled about school, but she didn't want to stay home either. Both situations either sounded miserable. She couldn't even find peace when she slept. All night long she had nightmares, woke up, tossed and turned. As she brushed her curls and stared at the dark circles under her eyes, she tried to remember them. They were foggy though. Part of her thought they might have been something like the nightmares Scarlett in _Gone with the Wind_ had, but she wasn't sure. The only thing she remembered when she woke was that she felt scared and alone. She was searching for someone, something, but she could never find it. That or whatever or whoever it was she was looking for, didn't want to be found.

"Miss Charlie, you'll be late for school," Dorota called, knocking on her door. She peaked her head inside slowly.

"I'm coming, Dorota." She turned around, getting up from her bureau and walking over to the maid. "Did Max already leave?"

Dorota bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "He having breakfast with Miss Blair. She make it, he and baby both eating. Why you not?" She brought up her hand, fixing a loose curl.

"She didn't call me for it." Charlie shook her head, not wanting to think about why that was. She knew why and she didn't want to bring poor Dorota into it. So she forced a smile. "I'll just have a minion bring me something from Starbucks, meet me out front in the court yard."

"Okay, Miss Charlie. Here, don't forget your bag," Dorota reminded her. She picked it up from the bed and brought it over to the girl. "And tonight, get more sleep. You look so tired."

"I will, Dorota. No facebook for me at two in the morning," she forced the joke, the lie. Then she gave a small wave and left the room, hurrying down the staircase. She had almost made it across the family room, to the door when Max and her mother holding Ephram came from the kitchen.

"You leaving? What about me?" Max called out. He gave a smile, noting by the look on her face she needed it. He had sensed her being upset last night, the whole twin telepathy thing kicking in.

Charlie stopped, closing her eyes for a moment, before she looked at him and nodded. "I was going to take my car. You can have the limo, if you want it."

Blair stepped forward, nodding at Max with a smile. "I'll go with you, drop you off at school. I could use a moment out of the house, so could Ephram."

Max looked from his mother, to his sister, and back. "Well then Charlie should come too. There's no sense in taking her own car if we're going to the same place."

"It's fine, Max. I have to meet with a minion and Andrew. I'll see you at school," Charlie refused, stepping forward.

Max shook his head. "No, that's—"

"Let your sister do what she wants to, Max. Now go on and get your stuff. I'll call the limo," Blair interrupted. She patted her older son on the back and hoisted the younger one up further on her hip.

Max frowned at his mother for a few moments before turning to look at his sister. Finally he nodded, though not feeling good about the situation. "I'll see you there. Call me if the reporters give you trouble though."

"I can handle myself," Charlie replied. Then she looked at her mom for a few moments, but Blair wouldn't meet her eyes. She sighed, leaving without so much as a goodbye. It wasn't like her mother wanted one or was going to give it to her anyways. She told herself not to care. There was just obvious tension. Who needed either of her parents at this point?

"Hey gorgeous!"

Charlie looked up to the street. She saw Andrew, pulled up to the curb, and waiting for her in his car. He had agreed to go into school with her, but she didn't think he'd come to pick her up too. He hadn't called or even texted her about it. Still, it felt nice to see someone was making sure she actually got to school.

"Where'd you get the wheels? And why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Charlie asked, opening the door. She got into the passenger seat, putting on her seat buckle.

He started driving forward, but smiled at her for a moment. "The Vanderbilts trying to charm their way back into our family again. My dad was pretty upset, but I'll take it. And I wanted to surprise you."

"Makes sense. They've always been known for their grand and unnecessary gifts." She turned to look at him. "But I'm sorry I made you wait so long. If I would have known—"

He shook his head. "It's alright. I know it takes time for a Queen to prepare herself," he joked.

She rolled her eyes, laughing a little. "That's true. I can't help it. Not all of us are as naturally beautiful as you Archibalds," she teased. It was a nice change in scenery for her.

"Please. If anyone wins for natural beauty it's you, Bass. I've seen you without makeup on. Now your brother…not so much," he chuckled.

"Well he would disagree with you on that. When I claim I got the brains he maintains he got the beauty," Charlie countered. She closed her eyes, liking the feel of Andrew's convertible. Still, he didn't have quite the love for it as Lex did his Mustang. She opened her eyes. Why did she have to start thinking about him now? She had just started to breathe a bit.

"I got you some breakfast. Texted your Minions, found out what you liked." When she looked at him he motioned to the Starbucks bag and coffee cup in the middle.

Charlie picked it up, looking inside. "I would say thank you, but now they'll be questioning me about why you bought me breakfast. Not to mention why you picked me up."

Andrew spoke with a playful sarcasm. "Ooh so scandalous? Can't a friend bring another breakfast? Honestly, you girls make everything so—so—"

"Dramatic," Charlie finished for him. She took a bite of the chocolate filled croissant and winked at him. "It's in our nature. Just as it's in men's nature to make everything about them."

He nodded, "Because girl's don't do that too?"

She shrugged, "I guess it varies." Looking down in her lap, she held up the pastry. "But thanks for this and for picking me up, thanks for all of it. It may come as a surprise to hear, but I do appreciate it."

Andrew looked at her, shaking his head. "It doesn't," he said softly, "And you're welcome."

Charlie sat back in her seat, smiling to herself as she picked at her breakfast. She knew that he didn't make a big deal about her thank you for a reason. He knew she hated doing it, admitting that something made her feel better. Really though, in the moment it seemed like he in general made her feel better. He brought a sense of lighthearted relief that she didn't feel with others, lately especially. Being with him, just spending time with him, was just…easy.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Max took off his blazer and hung it up in his locker. He sighed, shutting his door, and shaking his head. There were about a million thoughts running through his mind. Most of them circulated around his family. His mother was acting strange, overprotective, and he couldn't help, but notice she did that for only him and Ephram. It was all just too much.

"Hey stranger," Andrea called, coming up behind him. She put her hand on his shoulder, smiling at him as he turned around.

"Andrea." He breathed in relief, smiling that it was her. He couldn't help it, or stop himself. "Nice to see you're still talking to me after my mom went crazy on you."

She shook her head. "Your mom is going through a hard time. I don't expect her to worry about being nice to me." She then reached out a hand, turning him forward, and nodding her head. "Come on, walk with me."

"Lead the way." He followed her down the hallway, keeping his body turned into hers, but making sure not to touch her too much. "I uh…appreciate you staying the night, by the way." He kept his voice low. His presence already attracted more attention than usual, but he tried to pay no mind to it.

"We'll keep it between us, but it was no biggie. Just a sleepover between friends," Andrea laughed nervously. Still though, she threw in a comment to make sure he knew she didn't want others to find out. With their history, others just wouldn't deem it appropriate.

He nodded a little too eagerly, clapping his hands together. "Friends, of course…because that's what we are."

"Well that's what we agreed on, isn't it? I mean it's better than being enemies, awkward, not talking to one another." She stopped walking by some lockers, to turn and look at him.

"We've always been friends, Andrea. Nothing is going to change that." He glanced out the window as he spoke, but made sure to return his eyes to her gaze. He didn't want her to think he wasn't making eye contact on purpose, even if that was true.

She stepped closer to him, speaking sincerely. "Good. I wouldn't want it to ever change," Andrea told him, putting her hand on his arm, "And like I said the other night, I want to be here for you, through all of this."

Max was caught, frozen for a few moments. He looked down at her hand touching his arm, so gently.

"I—I'm sorry," she said quickly. She retracted her hand, blinking a few times as a sort of nervous kink.

He chuckled, playing it off. "You're allowed to touch me, Archibald. Hell, I'm Max Bass. Mostly any person of the female species can do more than that."

She rolled her eyes, but laughed, thankful that he made the situation normal. "Well you'll have to look for other members of our species. I only touch my boyfriend that way."

His eyebrows rose and he faked a look of shock. "You mean he doesn't curl up into a nervous ball on the floor when a beautiful girl merely touches him?" he mocked.

"Hey!" Andrea yelled, smacking him on the arm. "That isn't nice, Bass."

"Oh it isn't?" Max chuckled. He grabbed hold of her and yanked her close. "Don't forget I know where your tickle spots are."

She giggled, but squirmed away from him. "They're everywhere actually. But I know where—" She stopped, realizing what they were doing. Looking around, she saw other people were staring at them. She stood up straight and adjusted her purse strap. "I uh," se cleared her throat, "I have class."

He frowned, glancing around. "Yeah, I know. I'll uh…see you later then?" He took a few steps back from her and straightened his own self out.

"If we run into one another. Bye Max." Andrea excused herself quickly, hurrying away from him.

Max noticed it too. He sighed as his face fell. She had basically run away from him, from a little flirting. It made sense, if they agreed to be friends, and he had agreed to that. The more he thought about it though, he didn't really want to be just friends. He wanted more. He always wanted more, since they broke up. Just being friends, it wasn't enough for him.

He caught a flash of dark clothing from the corner of his eye and turned his head. Lex walked right past him. He frowned, reaching out and grabbing his best friend by the shoulder. "Hey, no hello asshole?" he asked.

Lex turned around, anger flashing across his face. When he saw it was Max though, he seemed to calm some. He shook his head. "Sorry. I didn't see you," he mumbled.

Max started walking with him and noticed Lex was preoccupied. He had always been quiet, especially at school, but something was off with him. "So where have you been?"

"I've been working out a lot. I uh…joined the basketball team," Lex informed him, keeping his voice low. He didn't meet Max's eyes because he knew the reaction wouldn't be the kindest one.

The Bass boy laughed, thinking it was a joke at first. When he realized it wasn't, his eyes narrowed. "Why the fuck did you do that? You barely show up to school and now you're getting into extracurricular activities?"

Lex sighed, stopping and facing his friend. "I don't plan to stick with it. I just have a lot of extra time on my hands lately, you know…your sister and all."

Max shook his head, touching his friend's shoulders. "Then get back together with her. I don't understand what's going on with you two. Hell, she probably needs you now more than ever."

Lex was about to respond when something over Max's shoulder caught his gaze. It was Charlie and Andrew, walking down the hall together. His eyes narrowed and he pushed Max off of him. "Yeah? Doesn't look like it," he spat. Then he turned and stormed off.

"Hey, Lex!" Max shouted, but he wouldn't stop. He turned around, seeing Charlie and Andrew pass him. Then he sighed, falling back against his locker. He was over this day already.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"You want some more milk, baby?" Blair asked her son, smiling at him. She sat across from him in a booth at one of their favorite restaurants. He was in a booster seat of course, but she wanted to have his back to the window. Though the waiter tried to seat them far into the restaurant, she could still see the reporters trying to snap photos from outside.

Ephram grabbed the sippy cup from her, sucking on it strongly. When finished, he threw it onto the table. "Mama, play—play," he said urgently.

She nodded her head, putting her credit card with the receipt. "Well go home and play soon, Ephram. Mommy just has to pay for lunch first."

The baby pouted at her, but then saw the waiter coming. He yanked up his napkin, pulling it over his face.

"Ephram," Blair sighed. She started to reach for it, but stopped when the waiter approached the table. She handed him the checkbook. "Here you go and please do ask your manager if he can do something about the scavengers outside." Her eyebrows rose and lips pursed to show she was serious. She was still Blair Waldorf-Bass after all. People need listen to her regardless of what they heard in the media.

"Of course, Miss," the waiter nodded. He took the check and left the table, but glanced at Ephram before he did.

Blair laughed, snatching the napkin off of him. "Are you playing hide and seek, baby? Well mommy found you," she cooed. She got up from her seat and sat down next to him, pulling her son into her lap.

Ephram held onto her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Mama," he whined, sniffling.

She rubbed his back, lowering her voice to a soothing tone. "Don't cry, baby. We'll go home soon. And I think you need a n-a-p." She spelled it out, hoping he wouldn't understand what she said.

He pulled back, furrowing his little brow. Then he hit his small hands against her chest. "Play. Play, mama. Play," he insisted. It was almost as if he was arguing with her about the nap, as if he understood her when she spelled out the word.

Blair paused a moment, looking at him. She wondered if he did understand her. Suddenly though Ephram jerked away from her, kicking out of her hold. He landed beside her on the booth, crawling to the far corner of it. "Ephram—"

"Here you are, Miss. My manager also called security. He says you'll have a clear path to leave when your limo pulls up." The waiter set the checkbook down on the table and smiled at her.

"Thank you," Blair replied shortly. She motioned him away and signed her name, filling out the tip information. She didn't care if he was trying to be nice. She knew he pitied her, along with everyone else in the restaurant.

"Are you ready to go, Ephram?" She looked and saw him crawling back into her lap. She sighed, "Well you certainly are shy today." It was all she could deduct from the events really. She had so much else on her mind.

"Home, mama," Ephram pleaded again.

"Yes, we're going home," Blair assured him. She stood, hoisting him on her hip. Then she smiled, checking to make sure he was comfortable.

Ephram pulled his black hood over his head. He gave a deep look of concentration as he glanced around the room.

She shook her head, studying him. "You are just not in the mood for others today." She carried him towards the door, waiting there as security shooed the photographers to the other side of the street. Once it looked okay she stepped outside. She could see the limo rounding the corner.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Yes, I'll meet with you in the morning to get the project started," Chuck told the businessman on the other end of the phone. It was what he had come to France to do, well other than to merely get away from New York. He was going to open up the new Victrola Blair bought for him. It may have not been the venue of choice for him to work on at the moment, but it was something that had to be finished. Otherwise they would lose their permit and possibly never get another one.

"_Good to hear it. I am also sorry about your personal issues. I know it is not easy to be in the media, but I want you to know I will not let it affect our business relationship_," the man promised. His tone was both formal and uncomfortable.

Chuck ignored the comment completely, not wanting to address it. He told himself it wasn't something new. He had always kept his business and family life pretty separate from one another. "I will see you at the location first thing tomorrow morning, the time we previously agreed on. Perhaps later we can discuss the days progress over dinner?"

"_Yes, of course. I will have my secretary make the arrangements, Mr. Bass. And have a good night, alright?_"

"I'll do my best," Chuck sighed. His voice was full of sarcasm, but he didn't care. He hung up the phone and set it down on the hotel bar. He had been there for a few hours now. He had only realized it wasn't too late into the night when the man called him. Luckily, he could function well on those types of things when intoxicated.

"Can I get you anything else, Monsieur Bass?" the bartender offered, walking up to him. He finished towel drying a glass, set it down, and reached for the bottle of Scotch.

"You know the drill clearly." Chuck responded by pushing his glass to the edge of the bar. He rested his cheek against his hand, elbow on the wood. He sighed, eyes drooping. "How—how many have I had?"

The bartender shook his head. "I am sorry, Sir. We had a busy night. I lost track around four, I believe. I would have cut most people off, but well you're you and you aren't causing a scene," he explained. The young man was clearly nervous. Everyone knew Mr. Bass was a client one did not want to upset or anger.

Chuck nodded, pulling his hands down his face. "It's fine. I—I don't blame you. As for cutting me off, I'd just order more to my room," he chuckled darkly, tipping back his glass and finishing off half of it. He cleared his throat, coughing some. "You uh… heard about me yet?"

"Everyone knows who you are, Monsieur Bass. It's our job too." He eyed the older man, knowing what he actually meant.

"You're being polite, I know you have to. I also know you've really heard about me though. I would even tell you it isn't true, but I doubt you'd believe me," Chuck returned, shaking his head.

The other man's eyes fell and he sighed. "I'm a bartender, Monsieur Bass. People tell me all kinds of things and I know they have no reason to lie to me. I typically believe what I hear. Liquor has a way of telling the truth, if you know what I mean," he implied.

"Do I." He scoffed into his glass. "But it also has a way of fucking you over. Maybe that's why my doctor wanted me to give it up." He set down the empty glass back on the bar and then rested his cheek on it.

The bartender eyed him carefully, looking around the empty room. "Monsieur Bass, if you need an escort I can call for one. It isn't any trouble—"

"No," Chuck shot up in his seat, "I won't be needing one. Look, put this on my—here." He stumbled out of his stool, throwing a few large bills down on the bar.

The other man shook his head, trying to give him back some of the money. "Monsieur Bass, I am not allowed to take such a tip—"

"Keep it." Chuck backed away from him, holding up his hands. "It doesn't mean anything to me anymore. It's all I have, yet it doesn't mean a god damn thing." He turned on his heel quickly and swayed. He tried to grab onto the wall, but fell to the ground.

"Monsieur Bass!" the bartender shouted. He came out from behind the counter quickly, running towards him. The young man grabbed at his shoulders. "Should—should I call the—"

"No—no," Chuck refused. He let the other man help him up and moved away from him. "I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help." His drunken ramblings were getting incoherent. He grabbed onto the wall, letting it guide him to the elevators.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie walked away from school, towards the steps during lunch. Luckily, there hadn't been any reporters near. It didn't mean she wasn't up for a fight, well actually it did mean that. She had hated school so far, every single bit of it. The moment she walked in the building people stared at her. And it wasn't in the usual fearful or admiring way, but a way she hadn't encountered before. She knew what they were thinking; it was what her mother thought. They all believed her father was guilty and they were anxiously awaiting a breakdown from her over the matter. Well, they weren't going to get it. She refused to let them see her fall. A good Queen showed no weakness, even when faced with difficulty.

Her eyes lifted as she climbed the steps to her usual spot. Everything seemed in order. The girls were there waiting for her. They were quiet, but obedient. She gave a small nod before sitting down and pulling out her fruit cup.

"Well, look who it is, the fallen Queen. Can you believe it, Ella?"

Charlie froze, hearing Belle from behind her. She glanced at her and Ella's shadows and then the looks on her minion's faces. They were waiting for retaliation or maybe they were waiting to see her break. She just didn't know anymore.

"Belle, can you not say that to my face?" Charlie asked. She kept calm, going about her business. Eating a piece of fruit, she watched as Belle and Ella moved around her, staring down at her.

She swallowed her food and shook her head. "I don't recall either of you being invited to sit here at lunch. It's reserved for a Queen and her minions only. Perhaps you've forgotten?" Her eyebrows rose, pink lips pursing.

Belle went unfazed though, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I haven't forgotten the rules, neither has she." She nodded to Ella.

"Then what are you doing here?" Charlie countered quickly. She wasn't about to back down, but she didn't really feel in the mood for a showdown either. By the looks on their faces, they of course knew that.

"We didn't think you'd show. I wouldn't, if my daddy fucked all over town behind my mother's back," Ella answered, laughing some.

Charlie's eyes widened and she felt every single on of her minion's staring at her. She shook her head. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Belle looked to Ella, nodding. "I told you she'd deny it," she looked back at Charlie, "She can't take that we all know her life isn't perfect anymore, that everything she's presented is probably a lie."

"You don't know anything!" Charlie snapped, shooting up in her seat. Her fruit cup spilled everywhere, but she didn't care. Despite Belle towering over her, Charlie got right up in her face. "And you forget your place. Now leave before I make you." She shot her arm out, further commanding the order.

"Make me?" Belle asked, mockingly and clearly amused. "How on earth are you going to do that? Because honestly Charlie, I don't think you can."

Charlie's face twisted with some confusion. She had never been defied past that point. She wanted to scream and push the whore down the steps, but instead she found herself frozen.

"Charlie?" one of her minions asked.

She looked back at them, conflicted. Why hadn't they stuck up for her? She knew she wasn't a best friend to all of them, but she expected some loyalty. Her eyes flickered back to Belle. She needed to say something, one of her usual bitch comments, and soon. But she was baffled.

"Leave her alone."

Her eyes closed as she heard Andrew's voice. She felt him come up from behind her, putting his hand on the small of her back. Opening her eyes, she looked to him once more. There wasn't a mean look on his face, but a stern and protective one.

"I believe our Queen can handle herself, or can't she?" Ella retorted. Belle nodded her head in agreement.

Andrew shook his head. "This isn't about her. It's about you two being your usual selves and trying to ruin everyone's day. Well, this Queen's knight won't let you."

"Knight?" Belle asked, voice condescending.

"Like a Knight in Shining Armor," Massie Montgomery spoke up eagerly. She smiled real big, looking from Andrew to Charlie. "Every Queen has one."

Tara Havington nodded, following her friend's lead. "Yeah Belle, everyone knows that. Just check your fairytales."

Charlie smiled to herself and then stepped in front of Andrew. "You heard the man, leave the castle or succumb to capture."

Ella scoffed, "You're not making any sense. This is real life—"

"Yes, it is. Which means you are not apart of this group, nor should either of you be standing here. Isn't that right, Charlie?" Amber Sutherland proclaimed, coming to stand by them next. She glared at Belle, crossing her arms. "You're not apart of this group anymore. Don't you recall?"

Belle's eyes narrowed and she shook her head. "As if I would want to be—"

"Then leave," Arabella Bradford bit in irritation.

"Yeah," Brittney furthered in a Valley Girl voice, "No one wants you here. Right, Amber?" Always checking with her best friend, the poor blonde.

"That's right, Brittney," Amber agreed. She shooed her hand at Ella and Belle. "Run along now, this is a no skank zone." All of the girls giggled at her words.

Belle and Ella looked from the girls, to each other. Then they each scoffed and turned around quickly, fleeing down the steps.

The remaining minions giggled and turned to look at Charlie and Andrew. They mumbled amongst each other as they sat back down.

Charlie rolled her eyes at their suggestive glances and turned away, into him. "Thank you," she said softly, tucking a curl behind her ear. She wouldn't meet his eyes, but she knew he'd understand that.

"Like I said, just doing my royal duties." Andrew reached up, moving her hand and capturing her cheek. He waited until their eyes met to speak further. "And I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine. Now that my minions loyalty has resurfaced, though," she looked to them and back, "I may have to punish them for their slight hesitation."

"I wouldn't expect any less," he chuckled.

She nodded, looking down, and biting her bottom lip. Then she glanced back at school. "You should go, before people wonder or one of my girls snap a picture. You know what Gossip Girl would say."

"Or what Lex would say—"

Charlie sighed, shaking her head. "That wasn't what I meant. I wasn't even thinking about him, I promise."

"Alright." He wondered if he accepted her word too quickly, but quickly let that thought vanish. He trusted Charlie. He had no reason not to. "But you're right, I should get back before I run out of time and can't eat. Got to keep up my strength for basketball season."

"Well you are the captain," she smiled.

"Just as you are Queen, Charlie." He put his hands in his letterman jacket and took a backwards step down. "Well, I guess I'll be going then," he nodded to her minions, "Ladies."

"Bye," they said in union, some giggling the words.

He winked at them and turned around, leaving. Charlie watched him get to the bottom and then took her seat again. She abandoned her spilled fruit cup and instead merely sipped her latte she had picked up on the way to the steps.

"You and Andrew seem to be getting close." Amber was the first to speak up this time, saying what all the other girls had been thinking.

Charlie rolled her eyes, staring down at her Starbucks cup. "We are merely friends, as we have always been."

Massie laughed, "Please, Charlie. He called himself your knight. Sounds like boyfriend material to me."

"But she just broke up with Lex," Brittney frowned.

"Whom Andrew is better than." Amber looked to Charlie, serious meaning behind both her eyes and words. "Let's face it, being with the bad boy is a thrill, but Andrew is real boyfriend material. You'd be the perfect power couple, especially in your _unfortunate situation_."

Charlie stared at her for a few moments, then taking another sip of her coffee. She sighed, "Talk amongst yourselves. You're boring me."

She blocked out the rest of the conversation, turning their voices to murmurs. Still though, their previous words stuck with her. She couldn't help, but agree with them some. Andrew had protected her, made influence right there on the sacred steps ground. He always seemed willing to be there when she needed, without asking her too many questions and expecting answers. It was easy being around him, comforting. She knew he was genuine with his feelings. He didn't expect anything from her. He didn't need anything from her. He wasn't even asking to be fixed, but offering to help fix her for once. He was a good guy, one willing to be her good guy.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Mama, luk!" Ephram shouted suddenly, beating his tiny hands on her shoulder. She was holding him to her chest, allowing him to look over her back.

Blair sighed, putting him back on her hip, and turning around. "What is it, baby? What do you see?" She had guessed it was the paparazzi sneaking back up, since the limo was taking so long, but suddenly she saw she was quite wrong.

"Blair, didn't expect to see you here," Jack greeted in a smarmy voice.

Her face instantly fell and her voice filled with disinterest. "Oh it's you. Thought you would have left the city by now." She turned forward again, looking out for the limo. Honestly, where was it?

"No, I still have some business to attend to. But please, don't act too excited to see me." He smirked, waving at Ephram who was peaking out at him from behind his mother. "I see one of my nephew's spawn is with you."

"Don't talk about my children like that!" Blair snapped, turning to glare at him. She brought her hands around Ephram protectively. "You shouldn't even be allowed in his presence."

Jack gave a fake look of despair, touching his chest. "That wounds me, truly. And this one's actually kind of cute, reminds me of my brother Bart, those eyes of his."

She shook her head, speaking lowly. "He's nothing like you, your brother, or your nephew and I'm going to keep it that way. Those blue eyes are filled with innocence, sweetness—"

"My nephew?" He interrupted her, furrowing his brow. "I don't expect you to call Bart his grandfather, or me his great uncle, but Chuck is his father. Isn't he?" He chuckled, pointing to her. "Don't tell me he belongs to the pool boy—"

"I live in Manhattan, Jack. I have no pool boy." She rolled her eyes, scoffing.

Jack smirked, touching his pointer finger to his chin. "The butler then? A bellboy perhaps? The possibilities are endless for a woman in your position." He laughed cruelly, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean just look at your husband—"

"Leave me alone," Blair cut him off instantly. She straightened her shoulders and stood more rigid. Ephram sensed this automatically, burying his face into the crook of her neck and whispering "mama" a few times. She stroked his back, kissing his head. "It's alright, baby."

"I didn't mean to upset him," Jack sighed.

She looked at him, doe brown eyes filled with accusation. "No, you mean to upset me, Jack. That much was clear. And you Bass men have a knack for it."

He gave a look of boredom in response and reached out his hand. "You're holding a Bass man, Blair. Or at least he will be one day—"

"Don't touch my child!" Blair yelled, stepping away from him quickly. She was breathing heavily now, cradling Ephram to her.

Jack looked around at the people taking notice, and then back at her. He held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean to offend you, Blair."

"Your presence offends me," she corrected. Fixing her breathing, she straightened herself out, looking forward. "And stop calling me by my name. I don't like it."

"I'm sorry, pretty. What shall I call you then?"

"Not that. Not anything. Just go away." There was command in her voice as she now refused to meet his eyes. She could finally see the limo rounding the corner. Thank God too. She was pretty sure the paparazzi had snapped picture of the entire encounter.

"I'm not going to go away," Jack said, voice much softer than before.

Blair frowned, staring at the ground for a few moments. Then she turned her cheek, meeting his eyes with suspicion. "What do you mean?"

He smirked, taking a step towards her. "What are you doing tonight?"

Her eyes widened some and she shook her head. "You are not actually having the audacity to ask me out," she laughed mockingly.

Jack shrugged, "Why not? It's a lot less worse than what Chuck did to those women. I don't even think he bought most of them a drink first."

Blair's eyebrows rose and she brought on her best bitch smirk. "I don't care if Chuck went and married again. There will never be reason for me to do anything with you. I'm not even attracted to you, Jack. So if that's why you're still in the city, then you might as well run along. Because undoubtedly just like every other woman you've ever encountered, I can tell you're not worth the trouble."

His face changed as she spoke, his eyes seemingly turning black with vexation. He reached out, grabbing onto her arm roughly, and yanking her forward. "You don't talk to me like that—"

"Get your hands off of her, Jack."

She felt the breath hitch in her throat when Jack grabbed her, but her eyes widened at the voice that spoke. She turned, looking at Nate standing there.

Jack turned to look too, shaking his head. "This isn't any of your business, Nathaniel. And from what I hear, you have well enough problems of your own—"

"Actually—" Nate moved forward, removing Jack's hand from Blair, and pulling her to him. "Someone touching my best friend's wife like that is my business." He looked to Blair. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she bit defensively. She pulled away from him, hoisting Ephram up further on her hip. It wasn't that she wasn't thankful to Nate, but that she didn't want to seem weak or cause a further scene.

The limo pulled up and Nate glanced at it before looking back at Jack. "Go away. I don't want to see you around her again. Stay away from her children too."

Jack rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "You know your threats frighten me, truly."

"Just go away, Jack," Blair spoke up. She looked to him, stepping forward again. "I'm not threatening you, but telling you. I'm leaving and you should do the same."

"Fine, but only because you asked so kindly, gorgeous." He then bowed his head to Ephram. "Little one." With a final glare to Nate, he walked away.

Nate matched the glare, following Jack with his eyes until he had fully rounded the corner. Then he looked to Blair. "What was he doing here?" he asked.

She scoffed, "Like I know."

He shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know, Blair. Do you? That's why I was asking. I mean you are pretty angry with, Chuck."

"That's insulting and repulsive, Nate," Blair retorted. She then waited until Arthur opened the limo door to start putting Ephram into his car seat.

Nate sighed, "I'm no saying that. I'm only—"

"Making more trouble for me than I just encountered," Blair finished, turning around to look at him. She shook her head. "I know you're trying to help, but I don't need it. We both know who you believe, who you'll probably call right after you leave this place."

"I'm not calling, Chuck. I didn't come here to check up on you. I was getting groceries. Look, Chuck is gone and you have three kids—"

"And Dorota, not that I even need her help. I'm not Vanessa, Nate. I actually raised my children, I know how to take care of them whether Chuck is here or not. So please, just let me do that in peace." She kept a strong voice, but it faltered some. "God knows I've been through enough."

He sighed, "I didn't mean to upset you, Blair. I really only want to—"

"Help," Blair nodded, "I know you do. But Jack wasn't so wrong in saying you have your own problems. I've heard rumors, Nate. Are they true?" She changed the subject for several reasons. One, she wanted the spotlight off of her. And two, well she did want to ask him about it.

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "I don't know how or why everyone keeps hearing about this."

She checked back on Ephram before moving closer to Nate, speaking very quietly. "If you need money, I can write you a check. I'm not speaking to Chuck. If you're too embarrassed for him to know, it's not like I'll tell him—"

"No!" Nate shouted, moving away from her. He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but no. I don't need your help. I've just hit a rough patch with all my extra expenses."

She nodded, "Okay, but all you have to do is ask. I would keep it between us. You know that."

"I know, but I don't even want that. I'll be fine, Blair. Just leave it be."

Blair reached her hand out, pushing his chin up so that he met her eyes. "Let's both let it be then."

Nate knew what she meant. She didn't want him in her business anymore than he wanted hers in his. Really he had no other choice so he nodded in agreement. "Fine. I'll stay out of it."

"Thank you." Blair moved her hair over her shoulder and grabbed onto the limo door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be getting home. Do you need a ride?"

He laughed, some sarcastically. "I haven't sunk that low yet, Blair."

"I didn't mean it like that, Nate." She rolled her eyes. "But goodbye. Have a nice day." She leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek, before getting into the limo. He closed the door, waving at her, and stepping back on the curb. Then he watched as she drove away, before returning to his business. He didn't notice the pair of eyes watching him, or the picture snapped before he too left.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Andrew stopped in front of the locker room door, breathing heavily. His coach was not going to be pleased. He had walked Charlie to her class after lunch, but it made him late for their team meeting. Bracing himself, he put his hand on the door, and pushed it open.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Mr. Archibald. I must say tardiness isn't something I look for in a captain," the coach remarked.

The room silenced and every head turned to look at him. Andrew shook his head, "I'm sorry, Coach. I got held up. I promise it won't happen again."

"I know it won't." Coach Linsley motioned his hand to the side, and nodded. "Now sit down next to Mr. Sparks. I was just about to pass out uniforms."

Andrew was instantly wondering if he had heard right. Did the coach just say the name he thought he did, Lex's? He walked forward, eyes widening. There, Lex sat, smirking up at him.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned automatically.

"I'm here for the same reason you are, Archibald. We're teammates," Lex mused. There was darkness in his eyes, an underlying threatening sound to his voice.

"Well sit down, Archibald. He doesn't bite," the coach barked, patting him on the back.

Andrew nodded, looking back to him. "So—sorry, Coach Linsley." He then sat down, but made sure to keep his distance from Lex. He lowered his voice. "Whatever you think you're doing—"

"You mean what I know I'm doing," Lex finished. He caught a uniform in his hand as the coach called out his name. "Well would you look at that, it's official now. Guess this means we'll be spending lots of time together, Captain." His voice was quite condescending.

Andrew was about to respond when his jersey hit him in the face. Frustrated, he pulled it off and breathed heavily. "You don't scare me, Sparks."

Lex laughed, looking forward. "I don't need to scare you. I can destroy you without fear fortunately."

"Destroy me?" Andrew repeated. He shook his head. "Look—"

"Alright _ladies_, listen up!" Coach Linsley shouted, looking around the room. "We have practice, every day after school, and will be running through the park on weekends. If you're not here, you better have a doctor's note, and be prepared to sit on the bench. We will win every game of this season." He looked to Andrew. "Isn't that right, Captain Archibald?"

"Yes, Sir," Andrew answered back immediately. He forced a smile to his teammates. "Losing isn't an option for us, guys. Right?"

"Right!" the other boys shouted back.

Coach Linsley nodded. "Good. Now all of you get out of here. You need to keep your grades up so you can play. And I will be checking with your teachers." He gave them a warning glance before walking back into his office.

The boys took up small conversation, slowly leaving the room.

Andrew shook his head, gathering up his stuff. He waited until he thought everyone was gone, put his jersey in his locker, and then started to leave the room. Only as he rounded the corner to go out the door, a hand came up against his chest.

He saw it was Lex and pushed him off of him. "I thought we were done here—"

"We're far from being done," Lex spat, cutting him off. He got up in his face, blue eyes alive and narrowed. "I'm going to make your life a living hell from here on out. Understand that, Archibald?"

Andrew shook his head, rolling his eyes with a grin. "How, by playing beside me on a team? You lost her, Lex. Get over it."

Lex pushed him up against the wall at the mention of Charlie. "You don't understand? Fine! I'll explain! I didn't lose anything. You stole it. But unfortunately for you, I don't just back down. No," he shook his head, getting more worked up, "You'll regret this, what you did."

"What? What did I do Lex?" He knew what he said next would push major buttons, but he didn't care. "The only one who did anything was Charlie. And by that I mean she chose, she chose me."

"No, it was you," Lex maintained. He let go of him, backing up, and clenching his fists. "You took my world from me and now I'm going to take yours from you. The one thing you love so much, I'll destroy it. So get ready."

"I'm not scared of you. Do your worst." He wasn't lying either. Lex may have unnerved most of the people at their school, but not him. Andrew saw him for what he was, just a lonely and angry little boy. He used his fists to keep others from evoking his emotions. He wasn't hard to figure.

"Believe me. I will," Lex swore. Then he turned away from Andrew, hitting a locker as he walked down the hallway. The first part of his plan was on its way, but he wouldn't stop there. Andrew wasn't the only one who fucked up Lex's life. Charlie had played her part in this and for that she'd pay.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Jenny sat in her dark bedroom, staring down at her ultra sound pictures from the hospital today. She felt her stomach churning, whether it was pregnancy sickness or just her nerves she couldn't tell. Honestly, what was she going to do now? Her and Nate had broken up; or rather he had broken up with her. Their relationship was also so short-termed. Did it even mean anything to him? Well, she knew the one thing that did mean something to him right now were his kids. Nate intended to put them first and had made that pretty clear. So did that mean he'd want to put this kid first, as well? She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. He had enough to handle and didn't need this or her complicating his life even more.

The bedroom door opened and Jenny jumped some, quickly shoving the ultra sound pictures under the covers. She looked up alarmed, forcing a cool smile as Damian entered the room.

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asked, eyebrows lifting. He had been waiting with Madison for a while.

Jenny looked at him for a few moments, biting her bottom lip. Then she nodded, making her mind up quickly, and stood. "Yeah, I'll be right out."

Damian sighed, "Alright, but just know the plane won't wait for us." He then left the room, closing the door.

She pulled the pictures out from under the covers and put them into her purse. Then she took hold of her suitcase and pulled it along. She came out of the room, smiling at Madison who held onto Damian's legs.

"Mama!" Maddy cheered, holding up her arms for her mother.

Jenny scooped her up, situating her daughter on her hip. She nodded, "Well, we should get going, shouldn't we?"

Damian laughed, "Yeah, if we haven't missed our flight already." They started walking along, out the doorway, and down the hall to the elevator.

"It will be nice to get away for a little while, give Maddy a vacation," Jenny noted. She felt like she was making small talk, but at least it was something better than quiet. Quiet would make her even more uncomfortable and those pictures in her purse all the heavier.

"Yeah, it will give all of us one," Damian returned.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Nate pushed his food around on his plate, glancing up at his children across from him. Andrew seemed to be eating without concern and Andrea appeared bored. Their family dinner had been unusually quiet to say in the least. It had a lot to do with him stalling, not knowing exactly how to put things. He had to tell them about his situation, but he didn't know how to and not feel like a total loser of a father. Sighing, he dropped his fork and rubbed his head.

Andrea looked up, then to an oblivious Andrew, and back to her father. "Something wrong, dad? You've been awfully quiet."

Andrew, hearing her comment, looked up too. He saw his father appeared quite stressed and frustrated. He frowned, "What's going on?"

"I—I have something to tell you guys and I'm not sure how to do it," Nate said, though his voice was rather low. He still couldn't look them in the eyes either, not even lift his gaze across the table.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's fine. Just go on and say it, dad." Andrew shrugged, wiping his mouth with his napkin. He then looked to his sister and nudged her. "Right, Andrea?"

Andrea's lips pursed slightly, glancing from Andrew to her father. "Depends on what he has to say actually."

Andrew rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Can you ever not be so damn uptight? Honestly, this whole cheer captain thing has made you even more of a stressed out bit—"

"I'm having money problems," Nate proclaimed, looking up at both of them. When both children fell silent, staring at him dead on, he stuttered some. "Well, I mean we—we're having money problems, as a family."

Andrew laughed, "The Vanderbilts seem to be doing pretty fine to me, dad."

Nate shook his head, sighing. "I didn't mean them. I meant us, as in this family. Look, I didn't want to tell you this, but they've completely cut us off, that side of the family. They want nothing to do with me and I guess that's part of the problem—"

"It's not like you get all your money from them, dad. Surely there's just something you haven't thought of," Andrew spoke encouragingly, reassuringly.

Andrea remained quiet, staring at her father with an expressionless face.

Nate sat back in his seat, dropping his napkin on the table. "I wish, but I've been over everything a hundred times. We're not headed to the poor house, but with the divorce and lawyer fees, our usual and sometimes extra expenses, and your mother's alimony, we—we're barely getting by. I'm sorry, for this situation, I really am." His eyes showed complete devastation and self-loathing for the speech he had to make.

It took Andrew a minute, but he gave another, although much slower, shrug. "Dad, we just need some time to get back on our feet. I'm sure things will all work out. We understand—"

"You understand," Andrea spoke up finally. Andrew turned to look at her shocked, but she kept eyes with her father. She shook her head. "What about the new cheerleading uniforms? The squad has to have them dad."

"I—I can't do it, Andrea. I'm sorry. If I could, I would, but I just can't. Surely, there's something else you guys can do." Nate put his hand on the table, looking at it. "Maybe a fundraiser or donation option—"

"You were supposed to be the donator! I'm the captain, dad! People expect this from me! They're going to replace me!" Andrea yelled, standing up. She felt sick to her stomach. She had already told the squad she'd get the uniforms, she couldn't tell them she couldn't afford it. Some of the girls already wanted to replace her with Sarah, but Sarah wasn't going to get this too. Andrea would die before she let her take something else from her.

Nate felt a lump in his throat as he stared up at her. "Andrea, I'm sorry. But I'm sure they won't—"

"No dad, don't apologize to her." Andrew shook his head, standing up and looking at Andrea. "With that attitude they should replace you. Look, I'm captain too, but as a team my guys and me will find another way. That's why they call it that. Yours can do the same so don't sit here making dad feel worse about this."

Andrea glared at him. "That's easy for you to say. And it's different. You know it is. God, you never see things from my point of view—"

"You are such a brat," Andrew scoffed. "Do you even hear yourself? Do you even know what you're saying—"

"Both of you stop fighting, please. This is bad enough," Nate pleaded, standing up. He sighed, "Andrew, I appreciate what you're trying to do. And Andrea, I would do anything for you—"

"Then find a way. I mean can't you ask Mr. Bass for money? I'm sure he'd help you get back on your feet," Andrea opted. She turned, looking and speaking desperately to her father.

"No!" Nate didn't realize that he'd yelled till afterwards. He softened his voice. "I could never ask Chuck for money. This is humiliating enough for me already, Andrea. I'm not going to my best friend, who has enough going on by the way, and mooching off of him. Let me keep some of my pride, please."

"Yeah? Well then know it's at the hands of my suffering," Andrea retorted. She then left the table, grabbing her coat from the closet, and heading towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not finished with dinner!" Nate called after her, starting to go around the table.

"I am!" Her final words sounded just as the front door slammed shut.

Andrew turned back around quickly, looking at his father. "Dad, she's just wound up about this stupid cheerleading thing. Ignore her—"

Nate dropped his arms to his side, shaking his head. "Yeah, well unfortunately as a father I can't ignore the look of pure disappointment on my kids faces. I'll clean this up later. Do whatever you want." He then walked away from the table, going up to his room. He had never felt so terrible in his entire life.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"As you can see, the building was already here. It just needs to be set up properly, which they've already gotten to work on. It looks a lot like the pictures you sent from Victrola in New York, but with a Bohemian touch, this being Paris and all," his business partner explained, guiding him through the building.

"I see," Chuck acknowledged, stopping in the middle of the room. They had set it up nicely for his visit, that much was evident. The room had been darkened, candles lit, and the scene set. They even had burlesque dangers practicing on stage and roaming around the room. He couldn't help but let the scene sink in. The man's voice became a mumbling sound as he thought of the Victrola back home. He heard giggling and his eyes drifted to a group of girls standing in the corner, by the bar. They were staring at him, smiling.

To him most of them were nice looking, but not for his taste. And then he saw her. She had her back to him, walking towards the group. Slowly she started to turn her head, her chestnut colored curls shifting.

He took a step forward, furrowing his brow. Blinking his eyes, he wondered if he was going crazy.

Blair looked over her shoulder, her ruby lips smiling at him. "Come get me, Bass," she mouthed. It was as if he heard her whispering in his ear though, like she was standing right next to him. Then she turned around and kept walking.

"Mr. Bass?"

Chuck snapped out of it and turned to look at the man next to him. "Wh—what?" he asked, voice some harsh.

The man smiled, nudging his arm. "I said do you see something you like?"

"I—I—" Chuck turned back around, seeing Blair still there but walking further away from him. He moved forward, shouting out to her. "Blair!" He grabbed onto her arm. "Blair—"

"Pardon, Monsieur Bass?" the girl asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. They were wide blue eyes, not doe brown.

Chuck let go of her immediately, shaking his head and backing away. "I—I'm sorry. Go back to your work," he mumbled. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. It must have been the liquor, that or just not getting enough sleep the previous night.

"Mr. Bass, is everything alright?" the previous businessman asked, coming up to him. He looked around, keeping his tone of voice low, and noting the many people now staring at Chuck.

"I just need a drink." Chuck looked back up at him, nodding his head. "That's all, but I'll meet you for dinner to discuss the plans further? Yes?"

"Of—of course, see you there," the man answered.

Chuck left without another word.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"I just can't believe he's doing this. Doesn't he know what this means for me? Doesn't he know that I'll have to hand over the squad to Sarah, just like everything else we've ever went up against each other for?" Andrea questioned, pacing back and forth. She was in Skylar's bedroom, in Brooklyn. She didn't know where else to go or who else to talk to about this. Well technically Charlie had been the first to come to mind, but with further thought it didn't sound like a good idea. Charlie had enough going on and Andrea knew she'd feel guilty about her complaining if she went to her best friend. So she went to Skylar instead. Speaking of her boyfriend—she turned, looking to him for a response.

"Well?" Her voice was anxious, pissy really.

He leaned forward on his forearms, reclined on his bed. Shrugging, his face told he was at a loss for words. "I—I'm sure your dad will do all he can and Sarah isn't even trying to be captain, right? She could have went for it—"

Andrea rolled her eyes, scoffing. "You don't know how she works. Sarah doesn't have to go after anything. She doesn't have to fight for anything. People give her everything, whether she wants it or not."

"Come on, A. That can't be fair. I mean I can be the first person to say that about mostly anyone on the Upper East Side, but Sarah seems grounded. I don't think she has everything handed to her," he returned. He was trying to be logical and help the situation, but by the growing look of irritation on her face it wasn't working.

She glared at him for a few moments and then sat down next to him hastily. "You're making it seem like I'm saying she's a brat or a bitch, but she isn't. She can't help the way she is, she just is. Her mother Serena was the same way apparently. It must be in her genes," Andrea muttered, looking to the ground.

Skylar sighed, sitting up and behind her on the bed. He touched her shoulders, massaging them first, and then running his hands down her back. "She has her father's genes too and considering that I'm always compared to him by Gossip Girl, I don't think he was the luckiest guy back in the day, babe."

She laughed, "Well you have that right." Realizing her mood had lightened some; she did her best to retract it. She pouted once more, crossing her arms tighter. "None of this matters. What matters is that I'm going to lose captain before I even had the chance to prove myself."

He rested his cheek on her shoulder, looking up at her. "They will give you a chance to prove yourself. You will think of something and I'll be here to help," he assured her.

Her eyebrows rose. "You wouldn't by chance have a Swiss bank account you've been stashing money in, have you?"

Skylar chuckled, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, no." He took hold of her hand, kissing her knuckles. "I will do all I can, but I'm afraid it will fall short in all financial situations."

"You got that right, bro."

Andrea turned, looking to the third voice. She instantly smiled, seeing Skylar's older brother Sam standing in the doorway of their connecting bathroom. She rose from the bed, hugging him. "Sam!"

Skylar rolled his eyes, sharing a look with his brother before leaning back onto his bed. "Alright, enough of that. She's my woman," he said playfully.

Sam laughed, releasing Andrea as she returned to sit on the bed. He shrugged his shoulders. "Please, it wouldn't be the first girl I've stolen from you, little man."

"Well this girl you can't steal, I'm afraid. I don't go for you jock fellows," Andrea intervened, looking between them. They were similar looking in so many ways, but different in others—And personality wise, they were even more so.

Sam sighed in fake defeat and then flashed a large, warm smile as he sat down in Skylar's desk chair. "Heard your conversation through the door. I agree with Skylar, no way you'll lose captain," he told her.

She smiled, looking down. "Thanks for the support. I guess I'll just have to think of something. I mean, I really want this, you know?"

Skylar furrowed his brow, shaking his head. "I say that over and over again for an hour and you agree at his first try?"

She rolled her eyes, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm only difficult for you, Sky. It keeps things interesting."

"Him, interesting?" Sam laughed. He shook his head. "Now I know he must have cast some weird love spell on you."

"Hey," Skylar pointed at him, shaking his head, "No Harry Potter jokes. We had a deal."

Andrea faked a pout. "Oh come on, they're so funny. Why didn't you tell me about this arrangement? I had wondered why he stopped poking fun."

"It was a phase," Skylar defended. He looked seriously at Sam and Andrea. "I was ten. I couldn't help but think the books were awesome."

"You drew a lighting bolt on your forehead with mom's eyeliner," Sam countered.

"I said no more," Skylar shot back instantly.

Andrea laughed, "Fine, but just know it was actually making me feel better." She tried to tease him with a guilt trip.

Skylar smiled, reaching for her. "Luckily, I know better ways." He pulled her into his lap, leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her, holding onto him. His kisses were always so sweet, soft, and comforting.

"Gross."

She pulled back, looking at Sam. "You're worse than Charlie."

Sam leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. "Ah yes, this infamous best friend I have yet to meet. You two couldn't help a bro out and bring another UES girl here for me sometime? Public school kids need love too, you know?"

Skylar scoffed, "Well Charlie may be your type by looks, but I assure you poor isn't hers."

"These lips have persuaded harder critics before." Sam puckered his. They were quite large, possibly equal to Charlie's. They worked for him though.

Andrea shot Skylar a look, despite Sam keeping the conversation light. "You know what we talked about, Sky."

Skylar sighed, nodding. "You're right. I'm sorry. I know she's going through a lot. It's just—well, come on. You know she'd never go for Sam." He motioned to his brother. "He's like Lex's direct opposite."

"Lex Luther?" Sam frowned.

"Basically," Skylar nodded.

Andrea playfully shoved his face to the side. "No, Lex Sparks though I will agree he could be compared to such as recent. He's Charlie's…ex-boyfriend."

"So your friend is now single?" Sam asked, eyebrows peaking.

"Never gonna happen, bro," Skylar mused.

Andrea laughed, "Sam, you haven't even seen her." She then shrugged, her face falling some. "And she's going through too much to even think about boys right now. Don't tell me you haven't heard about her parents in the media yet?"

Sam shook his head. "No, actually. I prefer not to deduct my information from bullshit magazines or ill-informed media personal's."

"And that's why I love you boys," Andrea sighed happily, looking between them. "Too bad we don't have both of you at St. Judes. Perhaps a change would overtake the student body."

"Well then perhaps that change will one day come, if my sports scholarship is approved," Sam reminded her.

Skylar nodded, "I forgot to update you, babe. Him and my parents finally saved up enough money to submit the application, but the headmaster said it won't be a short process."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "With how Sam excels in sports it should be. They could use someone like him. Hell, he's probably the only one who could go toe to toe with my brother in anything."

"I just can't believe academics are more important to them than sports. I mean, this is America," Sam declared.

She laughed, always finding his side comments like that amusing. Then poking fun at him a bit she nodded. "Yeah, us crazy Upper East Siders, right?"

"Well, if anything I hope you get in so I have a fellow outcast. And maybe I wouldn't get shoved into lockers so much either," Skylar noted.

Sam shook his head. "I can't fight your battles for you, little man. But an outcast with these abs, I don't think so. Do you need to see them again?" He stood, grasping the bottom-lining of his tee shirt.

"No!" Andrea and Skylar laughed automatically, pretending to shield their eyes.

"Psh," Sam scoffed, looking towards the mirror. "Haters gonna hate."

Andrea giggled, leaning back into Skylar's arms. "I just still can't believe how different you Rayne boys are."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Thanks for dinner, mom." Max watched as his mother got up from the table, taking the empty plates. He turned in his seat. "Can't Dorota do that?" He motioned to her now putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

Blair shook her head, walking back to the table to get the silverware. "I am perfectly capable and I gave Dorota some time off. We don't need others intruding on us right now."

Max frowned, laughing a little at the comment. "Mom, it's Dorota. She's like a part of the family, maybe even considered a second mother—"

"She most certainly is not," Blair retorted, voice rising. Keeping a stern stare with Max, she shook her head. "Dorota, while beloved, is a maid who works for this family. You only have one mother and that's me."

His eyes fell for a moment and he nodded. "Okay, mom." He then turned in his seat again, looking at Ephram in his high chair. He picked up a napkin, wiping at the babies messy face.

Ephram squirmed, using his little hands to push away Max's larger ones. "No—no, Macks." He then looked around. "Macks, where dada?"

Max paused, looking away from him. Ephram was a baby, but it was only evident he'd notice their father's absence eventually. He sighed, brushing back some of his little brother's hair. "He's—"

"At work, baby," Blair cut in. She smiled down at Ephram, kissing the top of his head. "He'll be home when he's finished." She finished clearing the table and turned on the dishwasher.

Max stood, walking over to her, and lowering his voice. "Mom, why are you lying to him? He's going to notice eventually." He glanced back at Ephram, making sure the baby wasn't paying attention.

Blair sighed, rolling her eyes. "He's a baby, Max. They don't have much sense of time. It's easier and your father is claiming he's in Paris for work, though we both know that's probably not true." Her voice turned spiteful towards the end.

His eyes fell at her words, but he nodded his head. Then he turned back around, picking Ephram up out of his highchair. "Come here, little brother."

"Macks!" Ephram shouted happily, holding onto him. Then he pulled back, looking around just as before. "Broder, where sissy?"

"Charlie is—uh. Actually little man I'm not sure. Mom, do you know where Charlie is? Why she wasn't at dinner?" Max asked, turning to look at Blair.

"She's at Andrew's," Blair answered simply. She then smiled at Ephram, holding out her arms. "Does mommy's beautiful baby boy want to take his bath now?" Her voice cooed, real high pitched.

Ephram squealed in delight, struggling to get out Max's arms and into his mother's. Max obliged to what he wanted and handed him over.

Blair smiled at Max, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm going to go prepare his bath and get him ready for bed. If you need anything, just come and get me."

Max wiped at his cheek, shaking his head with a laugh. "Mom, I'm not a little kid."

She sighed, nodding. "Don't remind me." Then she walked out of the room, going up the staircase.

"Not sure how much more of this I can take," Max muttered. He grabbed a soda out of the fridge and then turned off the lights, planning to head up to his room. Maybe he'd call Charlie too. He didn't like how much time she was spending with Archibald. Whatever had happened with her and Lex, he'd rather see her with Lex than Andrew. Lex he could keep an eye on, Andrew wouldn't be as easy. And he hadn't really been fond of him since Andrew decked him that day at school either. He pulled out his phone, now set on telling her to come home.

"Lex, isn't coming over here is he?"

Max stopped, slowly looking up from his phone. He saw his sister at the foot of the staircase. He shook his head. "No, not that I know. Why?"

Charlie shrugged, "I—I just thought that's who you were calling. Do you know if there was anything left from dinner? I've been up in my room."

"Up in your room?" Max's brow furrowed. "Charlie, if you were up in your room why didn't you come down to dinner? Or let us know you were here so we could call you down?"

"I didn't know I have to report to you of my whereabouts while in the house. Look, is there anything left or not?" She was starting to get irritated. It was evident both in her voice and by the look in her eyes.

He nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, she put it in the fridge. But…did mom know you were home?" He didn't know why he was asking. Surely, his mother hadn't. She would have called his sister down for dinner.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Considering the moment I walked in the door she told me she was considering grounding me, I'm sure."

"Grounding you? Wait, for what?"

"Never mind. Look, enough with the questions. I'm hungry." Charlie sighed, moving past him and going into the kitchen.

Max turned, looking back at her. If his mom knew Charlie was there, why didn't she call her for dinner? She told him why she lied about his father's whereabouts to Ephram, but why had his mother lied about his sisters to him and Ephram? Something wasn't right. Well, aside from the other obvious stuff.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Andrea bit her bottom lip, staring down at her notebook. It was a mostly blank sheet of paper except for the title Ways to Stay Captain. She sighed in aggravation, dropping her head and letting her forehead hit the desk. It was a hopeless task. She needed money and yes there were many ways to get it, but she couldn't think of any that wouldn't make her family's situation obvious. Why did she have to tell the girls her father could take care of it? _Oh maybe because she had been rich her entire life_, she thought sarcastically. Even her thoughts proved this whole thing was turning her into a cynical person, and she hated it.She wanted to remain a happy and cheerful person, a perfect person for the cheer squad captain.

"Usually in these dreams you are wearing the school girl uniform," Max's voice sounded from behind.

Andrea's head shot up and she looked to him. He appeared as classic Max, smirking at her from the doorway. She didn't even roll her eyes at his comment, but shook her head. "I had cheer practice after school, changed into normal clothes when I was finished," she explained.

He came into the room, closing the door. Slowly the smirk fell from his face, an actual smile replacing it. "No… stop being repulsive, Bass?" He faked a girl voice that sounded nothing like hers.

She sighed, "Not today, I'm afraid." Her eyes watched him as he pulled up a chair from the desk in front of hers and turned it, sitting down. Quickly, she leaned forward to cover her notebook. "It's long passed three-thirty, what are you doing here anyways?"

Max shrugged, "Detention, the usual."

Andrea laughed some, shaking her head. "What did you do this time, hopefully it didn't have anything to do with my boyfriend wearing his lunch?"

"That was Jason Baizen's work, actually. Though I'm hurt you couldn't tell the difference from quality Bass tormenting and mere child's play." He touched a hand to his chest, using his voice to play up the dramatics.

She rolled her eyes, though the smile remained. "Forgive me, I've had a lot on my mind. Stupid stuff I guess, but for some reason I'm letting it get to me." She added the last part when realizing whom she was talking to.

Max's eyebrow rose. "Stupid stuff? Andrea Archibald doesn't bother her mind with such. You shouldn't let it get to you, but I have no doubt it's important if it is."

"Thanks," she mumbled. She brought up her hand, resting her cheek against it. Then her eyes rose to his. "Though it pales in comparison to what's going on with you. How are things at home?" She regretted her words, as the light in his eyes seemed to dim.

He forced a smile, one that looked painful. Still, he tried to make a joke with it. "Well, let's just say I attended detention at my free will today so I wouldn't have to go home." His eyes fell from hers. _Why did he admit that to her?_

Andrea realized what she had done to him and quickly reached forward, touching his cheek. She pushed up his chin so that their eyes met. "Hey, it's not that big of a deal. You've just temporarily gone from Judd Nelson's character in _The Breakfast Club_ to Ally Sheedy's," she joked.

He chuckled, revealing that smile once more. "I was never Bender. Max Bass doesn't need to be a criminal, we'll leave that to Alexander."

She retracted her hand, not even feeling awkward about it, and nodded. "I won't argue with you there. He even has the record and no daddy to erase it."

Max's eyebrows rose and his facial features tightened some. "And now suddenly I envy him there—"

"I'm sorry," Andrea cut him off instantly. She shook her head. "I didn't even think about mentioning the word dad with what's going on with yours and—"

He put his finger to his lips, silencing her. "Stop talking, Archibald. Despite anything that's happening, we can't start axing words from our vocabulary." He removed his hand, shrugging. "Though doing the same to names I might be up for."

Andrea laughed some, leaning back in her seat. "There's a few I'll add to the list if we do," she agreed.

As she moved back, Max caught a glance at her notebook. He frowned, reaching his hand up and touching it. "Ways to Stay Captain?" he asked, eyebrows rising.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, closing the notebook. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it," she said instantly.

Max didn't plan to follow such orders. "This is what you're worried about, losing captain? Why? It's not going to happen. We both know how much you've wanted it, and how good you'll be at it."

"We do? I mean, you do think that?" Andrea asked.

He shook his head. "Don't try and be cute to change the subject. Tell me what's going on, Archibald. You know I'll find out elsewhere if you don't." Normally he wouldn't have passed up a chance for possible flirting, but since there seemed to be something more serious at hand he did.

Andrea sighed, knowing his words held weight. She decided to just say it, well part of it. "The squad needs money for new uniforms and stuff, but I don't have it. It's my first important task as Captain and I'm already failing."

He frowned, "Money? Andrea, we live in Manhattan. Why don't you just ask your dad for it? Have you forgotten you're an Archibald, one with Vanderbilt blood and at that?"

Her eyes fell from his and she got real quiet for a few moments. Then she mumbled. "I did ask him."

Max was confused at first by her words, but caught on shortly after. He had remembered his dad saying Nate was likely to come into money problems before all of his own family drama went down. He reached into his pocket, taking out his wallet. "I would suspect being a school organization, the cheer team can accept donations, right?"

Andrea looked from his wallet to him and shook her head. "Yes, but Max I can't take your money. It isn't right for you to buy me a way out of my problems. We're not even together—"

"Don't remind me," Max interrupted. He then shrugged, smirking. "And who says it's for you? I sort of owe your team. I have slept with almost every one of them after all."

She smiled some, but still tried to stand her guard. "I don't even know how much we'll need yet," she told him.

"Well, then I'll make it even easier. Take this check—" Max put it on the table and began to fill out the necessary areas. "I will sign it now and you can fill in all you need when you figure it out." He put down the pen, sliding the check to her.

Andrea looked down at it and then at him. "This isn't just for me, it's for everyone on the squad, right?" she asked.

Max smirked, "Of course. Now take the damn check."

She slowly nodded and reached for it, putting it inside of her purse. Looking back up at him, she feigned a smile. "Thanks, Max. I'll pay you back when I can."

"Don't worry about it," Max returned instantly. "I've got money to spare, you know that."

"That I do," Andrea returned.

Max smiled, liking the exchange. Maybe now Andrea would see she needed him in her life too, even if at first it was for stuff like this. Perhaps this was his way back to her. He didn't want to think of it as buying her affections, but he told himself with them something like that wasn't so wrong. It wasn't like Andrea was some gold digger looking for a handout. She just needed something Max could give her and in return he got to spend time with her like this. It wasn't a bad system, one he could get used to if he had his way.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie hurried inside the school to get out of the rain. She could already hear the crowd causing commotion in the gymnasium down the hallway. Andrew's game was starting soon and with traffic she had almost been late. Sports weren't her thing, but she was going for Andrew and she'd admit to get out of the house, away from her mother. The basketball game would serve for some nice distraction. If she actually concentrated on it she wouldn't have to think about things. Maybe then it'd save her one more night from being driven to insanity. She surely felt on the brink of it. She sighed, starting down the hallway when her phone buzzed in her hand. She stopped, looking down at the text message. Despite what it held, her face showed no emotion. Knowing he was now near, she pretended to ignore it and started walking again.

"This isn't an empty threat, Charlie. I'll send the pictures to Gossip Girl, especially if you think you're going to start dating Archibald," Lex warned, coming from the shadows.

She stopped, slowly turning around to look at him. He was dripping wet from head to toe in a black overcoat. The setting seemed like something out of a movie. Her eyes flickered to her phone again and back to him. "I don't doubt you'd sink to such a level, or that you'd destroy us both in the process."

"One of the perks of being socially suicidal, I suppose," Lex returned. He then advanced towards her, shaking his head. "It doesn't have to be that way though. I don't want to show the world those intimate pictures, but if you do this to me I will."

"Why?" She looked up at him, shaking her head. "If it's because you think they'd leave me with no one to turn to, you're wrong. Andrew already knows we've had sex. The only people of significance you'd out us to are Max and my father. Both would hurt you more than me for it."

Lex pursed his lips, frustrated that his plan wasn't working. It was turning out to feel nothing short of pathetic actually. His voice sounded with frustration. "It would do something to your reputation—"

"I'm not scared and I'm not going to be," Charlie cut him off instantly. She remained seemingly calm, though her features read solemn. Her eyes fell from his. "I've come to terms with the level we've sunken to."

He frowned, moving closer to her. "What are you talking about? We're only here because you're letting Archibald drag us to this spot, pull us away from each other."

Her eyes came to his instantly. She saw nothing had changed in him. He still didn't get it. "Andrew had nothing to do with this until you made it so. No one pulled me away from you. You pushed me away, Lex."

"I wasn't pushing you away!" Lex yelled. He touched his chest, shaking his head. "I was the one trying to hold on. You—you couldn't see that and you still can't. And then you broke up with me—"

"I didn't break up with you. I broke up with a person I don't even know anymore," Charlie returned. Her eyes fell from his and she inhaled a sharp breath. She felt her eyes watering, but vowed not to let the tears fall. This had to be done. She lifted her eyes to his, shaking her head. "Something changed in you, Lex; the way you felt about me—"

"No!" Lex yelled, his body right up against hers. He lowered his voice, trying to calm himself some. "That isn't true, Charlie. Despite however I'm feeling or what's going on in my fucked up head, I never feel different about you." He reached for her hands, closing his around hers, and bringing them up between their fronts. "You're the one sure thing in my life, the one person I never want to be without." His voice was shaking and he knew he sounded desperate, but he didn't care.

Charlie grimaced, prying her hands out of his. She backed up, looking deep into his eyes. "Just because you want to be with me doesn't mean it's right. It's not right anymore, Lex." Her voice broke some. "Can't you see it, how wrong it is now? How wrong we are now?" She didn't understand how he couldn't.

He forced a smile, but it was tight and sad. Shaking his head, he further denied her words. "Things with us have always been wrong, but we know that's right for us. We're different, Charlie." He motioned between them. "But it's what makes us, us." How had she forgotten that? She was the one always saying they were special, that they could be different.

She looked away, frustrated. "That's just it though, we're not us anymore when we're together!" She sighed, leaning against a locker and looking at him with desperate eyes. "I tried to stay, I held on so tight. I had to let go though. And you, you practically pushed me from your arms."

He took a moment, absorbing her words, but not in the right way. He scoffed, "So you fell into Archibald's?"

Her face fell more, finding her feeling more hopeless with his words. It felt like they were running in circles and it was making her dizzy, nauseous. She ran a hand through her hair, sighing. "Where I fell doesn't matter, but such a response does." She looked at him, trying once more to make him see it. "It proves to me that I'm right about us, about you. You don't trust me, Lex." Her voice fell almost to a whisper. "Maybe I was blind to think you ever did—"

"Charlie, please—"

"I won't ask you to say that you do," she said quickly. Moving towards him again, she tried to toughen herself out. "I learned not to last time. I don't wish to feel the way I did after not hearing a response like that ever again." _I don't wish to feel the way my father did_, she thought silently. She nodded, holding her breath.

Lex felt breathless himself, not sure what the right way to respond was. So he tried to push her words away all together. He moved, trying to make eye contact with her. "We can work through this. When we're together, even when it's bad, we can do anything. Don't you remember?" He reached his hands up, holding her cheeks.

She didn't try to break from his hold, but as she spoke her voice cracked again. "I can't. I don't even feel like I can get out of bed lately—"

"Then lay in mine and I'll help you out," he opted immediately. He rested his forehead against hers, believing that maybe if he made her feel physically close enough she would see it. "We need each other, Charlie. In this fucked up world full of sorrow and pain, we still have each other. We can't lose that."

A small cry escaped from her lips and she pushed away from him. She shook her head, trying to regain her composure again. "I already lost you. I felt it, even saw it." She held herself, but her eyes were locked with his. "I looked into your eyes as I do now and saw you looking at me in the way you do everyone else. It—it broke my heart," she admitted.

"And what do you think you're doing to mine?" he asked_. _

"Trying to save it from further crash and burn a relationship like this would be headed for," Charlie tried to explain. She moved towards him, her voice and eyes trying to convince him of it. "I know you think you need me, that we need each other, but it's gotten too toxic, Lex. This—" she motioned between them, "Isn't love. I'm not even sure if I know what love is anymore, but I know this isn't it."

His vision blurred some and his face twisted with a mixture of hurt and anger as his gaze rose to hers. His voice sounded with shock. "How can you say I don't lo—love you?"

Her face fell and she shook her head. "I didn't say it, not first at least. And now I can already tell it's hard for you to say it now, to lie. You stutter—"

"I stutter because it is hard to say it, but not because I lie! It's hard to say it because for once in my life I don't think you'll say it back!" Lex yelled, hitting the locker. "You say I've changed, but what about you? I don't even know the girl I'm talking to right now, Charlie!"

"And that surprises you?" Charlie returned, voice flat.

"Yes! Why wouldn't it?" he questioned.

"Do you not look into my eyes and know them like I do yours?" Her voice shook and she touched her chest, as if trying to hold her heart together. "Did you not see the change when it happened, how the light dimmed in them when you smashed the few remaining pieces to me?" Was he being cruel or did he really consider the night he told her he didn't love her so miniscule?

Lex looked insulted by her words and he was. "I know every part of you, or at least until now. I don't know this or what you're talking about—"

Charlie realized it now, what she should have before. Her eyes fell from his. "I should have known you were too drunk to remember the other night." Her eyes rose again to his. "Though drunken words can be truthful."

"What words?" Lex questioned with great exasperation. Then a fearful look came over him. He grabbed hold of her arms, pulling her to him. "Did I—did I hurt you?" His eyes scanned over her quickly, seeing if he could find any bruises. He couldn't, but maybe she had covered them. If so, he would never forgive himself.

"You're scared of yourself that much?" Charlie asked. She knew he was. She saw it now in his eyes. A part of her always knew Lex wasn't sure if he could fullycontrol himself when he got angry, but with her she had thought him confident. It wasn't so, but she thought he at least felt sure about it.

He looked to her, wondering if he should let go, but afraid at the same time. He lowered his voice, whispering almost. "Charlie, if I laid a hand on you, you have to know that I wouldn't do it unless I had gone fucking insane. You're the one person I would rather throw myself off a building than see you bruise at my hand. You're the one person I never want to hurt like that," he swore.

"I—I know." She saw the hope in his eyes rise at her words, but it quickly fell when she spoke again. "But that night you could have fooled me." She pulled away from him, sighing. "You can relax though, it was only with words that you wounded me."

He moved to her, speaking to her cheek, and touching her arm. "What did I say? Tell me and I'll tell you I didn't mean it. I'll fix it," he vowed.

"You can't fix it," she turned to him, "I can't fix it. We can't fix this." She tried to sound with loud, strong words.

"You won't even try!" Lex yelled, hitting the locker beside her. He was afraid after it may scare her, but then found her in his face, screaming back at him.

"I did try! Don't tell me I didn't try!" Charlie shouted, though her voice shook with each word. She touched her chest, water gathering fully in her eyes. "I have tried with you, with my parents, with everyone! And I failed each time! I can't try anymore! I can't! I'm tried, Lex! I'm tired and trying has destroyed everything, and now there's nothing left to destroy, but me and I just—I can't." Her voice broke completely and she now cried her words as tears streamed down he cheeks. "I can't fight for this anymore, I can't fight for you anymore."

All anger washed from his face and concern took over it. "Charlie—"

"This is over!" she yelled quickly, before he could further his plea. "We are over." She touched his chest, now physically pushing him away from her. She then backed away from him. "I—I have to go now." She turned to run from him.

"No!" Lex yelled, looking up. He then started after her, reaching for her. "It's not over! It's not over!" He grabbed onto her coat, but she tore away from him before he could get proper grip. "Charlie!"

"Just let me go!" she cried. She went into an empty classroom, slamming the door shut. She felt him pushing against it, but locked it quickly. "Just let me go."She slid down against the wood, now sobbing as she grabbed hold of her legs, pulling them to her chest. "Please."

Lex pounded against the door. "You said you'd never leave!" He hit it again, kicking at it, as his voice rose to a frightful volume. "You said you'd never go!"

Charlie tried covering her ears, to block out the sound, but she couldn't. She cried harder, wishing she could be anywhere else, wishing it was a nightmare she'd wake up from.

Lex's fist slowed in its hits against the door. His face twisted in pain and his vision blurred from the water gathering in his eyes. He slid down against the front of it, falling to his knees. "You said it! You—you said it." His voice faded out and he fell to a sitting position. He leaned back against the door, trying to catch his breath. He felt like he was drowning. There was no way to save him or to save her, them. It all felt so hopeless. He couldn't stand it.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Andrea walked into the gym, up to the already cheering cheerleaders. She smiled at them, taking off her jacket, and putting her hands on her hips. "Sorry I was late. I was with a friend. I see you found the new uniforms though," she nodded to them.

"Yes, they're great!" one of them returned with a large smile. She then kicked her foot in the air, trying to amp the crowd up more.

"Yes they are," Sarah added, coming up behind her. "How'd you do it? I mean it must have been pretty expensive and we didn't raise any money."

"Don't worry about it," Andrea returned, spinning around to face her. She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm captain and I got it done. I have my ways, let's leave it at that."

Sarah laughed, shaking her head. "Alright, but I don't understand all the secrecy, A. Good job though. It proves you should be captain," she complimented more seriously.

Andrea nodded, "Yes, it does and it will stay that way." She then walked past her, positioning a spot front and center. "You should come stand to my right, S. We both have the best kicks. Britney, you're too my left." She gave her instructions loud and clear.

Once they were positioned, Andrea smiled to herself. "Let's take it from the top, shall we?" She then started the cheer with them, but her mind was elsewhere. It took power of her eyes and her gaze lifted up to the bleachers. First, she saw Skylar. He smiled, waving at her. Right past him, she saw Max who was smirking at her. It was Max she smiled back at.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair looked to the clock, the numbers a dim red light in the dark house. She sighed, shaking her head, and pacing back and forth a few times. Max had left not too long ago for the game, why he wanted to go she didn't know, but all she knew now was she wanted him back home. Charlie wasn't there either, but to be honest Blair didn't know where her daughter was. She guessed she was fine though. Charlie, though like her father in some ways, did have an overall good head on her shoulders. She could handle herself.

"Mama."

Her eyes went to the holder of the small voice. Ephram stood in the doorway, gripping onto the wall. He was pouting, holding a blanket from his bed in his free hand. She went to him instantly, bending down to his level. "What is it, baby? What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" She kept a sweet, empathetic voice with him. Her poor baby boy did look troubled after all.

Ephram reached forward, gripping onto the material of her shirt. His own voice took on a whine. "Mama, where dada?" His voice rose with panic. "Where dada, mama?"

Blair froze, her lips tightening closed. She knew it was going to happen eventually, but she didn't think Ephram would pick up on his Chuck's absence so soon. She released a shaky breath, taking hold of his small hands in hers.

Not satisfied with her silence, Ephram pushed at her some. "Mama, I wahn ma dada. Where ma dada?" he questioned.

She closed her eyes, shaking her head, and trying to stay calm in her response. "Ephram, please. Your father is at work. You can't see him right now," she explained.

It wasn't good enough of an answer for him though. Ephram's blue eyes swelled with tears. He hit hard against her chest once, and then again a second time. "Dada! I wahn dada!" he screamed. His small voice went shrill.

Her eyes opened and she winced. She grabbed at his small hands, trying to stop his sudden violent reaction. "You do not hit me. You do not scream," she ordered, speaking sternly.

Ephram's face scrunched with anger. "No!" he yelled. He kicked his feet at her until free and fell backwards. Then he kicked at her more. "I wahn, dada! Dada! Dada! Dada!"

Blair moved back some, putting her hands over her ears. She felt herself reaching the breaking point. She tried to block him out, but she couldn't. She just heard him screaming it again and again, and then he kicked at her more. She opened her eyes, looking at him. "Please stop, baby," she pleaded.

"No!" Ephram refused. His screams turned to cries, but his volume only increased. "I wahn my dada! Dada! Dada—"

"Well he doesn't want you!" Blair screamed suddenly, grabbing hold of him. She shook him, shaking her head. "He doesn't want us! He isn't coming back! He's never coming back!" Her voice broke into cries and she crumpled forward some.

Ephram silenced, though tears still streamed down his cheeks. He watched her let go of him and fall forward on the floor. He heard her sobs though he didn't completely understand. "Mama?" He touched her gently, but she just kept crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Blair sobbed, turning her cheek on the hardwood floor to look at him. "Mama's sorry."

He sat down on the floor, then crawling to her, and laying down beside her. He reached his hand up, touching her cheek. "Mama sad?" he whispered.

Blair sniffled, bringing her to him as she nodded. "Yes, baby. Mama is very sad."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie made her way up the bleachers, still holding herself some. She did her best to fix herself in the bathroom, but she knew she didn't look right. With all the commotion about the game she could only hope no one would take notice. Her eyes searched for someone to sit by. Anyone would be inviting, but she didn't care to keep up with conversation. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a few moments.

"Charlie! Hey, Charlie over here!"

Her eyes opened and she saw Max standing and motioning her over. She forced a smile, nodding, and making her way through the crowd. "Excuse me," she said politely as she made her way to the middle.

"Hey, where have you been?" Max asked, touching her back. He sat down with her and then reached out, taking hold of her chin. He frowned, seeing how red her eyes were. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, then shaking her head. "Noth—nothing. I tried out new eyeliner and it irritated my eyes. You know how sensitive I can be when it comes to makeup." She tried to brush it off, moving out of his hold, and looking forward.

"Yeah, I guess," Max replied slowly. A part of him didn't think she was telling the truth, but he didn't care to press her about it in front of everyone either. He knew she'd hate him for it if he did. So he turned forward and reached down casually, patting her leg. "If you get tired before the game's over we'll go home."

"Okay," Charlie responded, not bothering to fight him about it. After that she blocked him out, looking to the courts as the doors opened to reveal Lex. Her red eyes locked with his matching ones.

Lex stared up at Charlie, his face full of far more emotion than anyone, but her would ever know. He was so confused, lost. He didn't know what to do. When he left for the school earlier he had planned to give her the ultimatum. Either she was going to come back to him or he would destroy her and Andrew. He had been so angry. He wanted to ruin her, make her feel the way he did. Now, he wasn't sure though. He still wanted Archibald to suffer, but when it came to Charlie all he wanted from her was to take back her words about them, for her to say everything was okay and that they would get back together. There had to be something that would convince her. He racked his mind for it as the game started and he stood motionless. The coach was yelling at him, but he didn't care. He just wanted Charlie back. She was the only good he had ever known.

"I'll tell her I love her," Lex said to himself. He nodded, thinking it over. He'd tell her again and again until she heard him. After the game he'd go right up to her. He'd apologize for how he acted and he'd even agree to spare Archibald if she'd just come back to him. He had to get her back, whatever it took.

The buzzer sounded for a winning point and Lex looked up, hearing the crowd roar around him. He searched for Charlie, but her eyes were no longer with his. Her eyes were on whom the crowd cheered for. He glared at Andrew. Through his thoughts the game had passed so quickly. He didn't care though. He moved forward, fisting his hands. Andrew wasn't going to ruin this again.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck sat at the business dinner, looking particularly more miserable than ever. He didn't care for the small talk some of the other men made, or even to listen to their further business plans. His heart wasn't in this Victrola. Hell, what was he even thinking? He didn't have a heart anymore. He had what remained of it, but that wouldn't last him much longer. He was destined to become the lonely, old businessman his father had always been. When he died he'd leave nothing, but a will with billions of dollars and a few thousand empty bottles of Scotch. Speaking of Scotch—he looked up, motioning to the waiter.

"Another," Chuck ordered, barking at the boy some. He didn't care, not even about how the other men might view him for it. Looking round the table, he saw them staring at him. He flashed quite a corrupt looking smirk. "Forgive me, Gentlemen." He sounded with such sarcasm one would think it his second nature.

The men did their best to brush it off though, considering who he was. One of the more prominent, older ones, shifted in his seat. He cleared his throat, nodding to the menu. "The dinner is on us of course, Mr. Bass. Please do get whatever you would like."

Chuck rolled his eyes, but nodded. He looked down to it, a drunken laugh nearly escaping his lips at the options. There were a few healthy things one could find if they wanted to, but most of these dishes were likely dipped in cholesterol. His doctor had advised against over almost everything before him. Blair would likely faint if he even dared to—well, not anymore. He doubted she cared little about what he did to himself, his health, or his body now.

"And for you, Mr. Bass?"

His eyes lifted, seeing the waiter at his table. Whether it was the Scotch or his deep thinking, he hadn't even noticed the boy approach. Taking a sip of his fresh Scotch, he slid the menu across the table. _Here goes nothing_, he thought.

"I'll have the New York Strip, rare," Chuck told him.

The waiter nodded, writing it down, and then looking up. "Any substitutions for the sides or—"

"No, I want it just as it comes. I don't want to substitute for a salad or vegetables. I want what I precisely just ordered," Chuck answered quickly, his voice sharp.

"Ye-yes, Sir," the waiter nodded. He then bowed his head and moved away from the table, having his second run in with Chuck so far.

Chuck sat back in his seat, downing the rest of his supposed new Scotch only moments ago.

One of the men beside him chuckled, shaking his head. "My wife would surely kill me for ordering in such a way if I just had a heart attack, Mr. Bass."

Chuck sat up, looking like someone he only used to know. "One of the first beauties of divorce, I suppose."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Charlie stared forward, hearing the crowd cheer around her. The game was almost over, St. Judes had it surely, and or rather Andrew did. She pulled her arms around herself, closing her eyes for a few moments. Her head was spinning again. She felt like she was going crazy. Perhaps she already had.

"I still don't get the appeal of this game," Max said from beside her. He shook his head, smiling until he looked over to her. He touched her back once more. "Charlie, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Charlie answered quickly, opening her eyes. She forced a smile. "I can only feel the migraine coming to me later from all this noise."

He brought his hand up, tucking a curl behind her ear. "We'll stop on the way home and get you something for it. Let me know if you want to leave though. You know what I said before—"

"I know, Max. I heard you, just as I did now." She sighed, knowing she was being short with him. Shaking her head, she looked forward once more. "I'm sorry. I know I'm being a bitch—"

"It hasn't bothered me for sixteen years so far. Don't expect for it to start now," he joked. When she didn't laugh though, he sighed. "Don't make me tap into your head with our twin telepathy, sis. I'd like to think that you're being honest with me—"

"I am." She nodded at him, now forcing the best fake smile she could muster. "I promise that nothing else is wrong, well other than the obvious situation with our family. I don't want to think about that anymore today though. I'll—"

"Think about it tomorrow," Max finished with a knowing smirk. He rubbed his thighs, nodding his head. "You are Scarlett O'Hara if there ever was another one, lovely."

Her eyes fell and she shook her head. "If only this were a mere movie—"

"What? It's really loud in here," Max looked to her, scrunching his eyes. Then he heard the buzzer and turned to see mere seconds on the clock. "Looks like it might just be a tie." He stood up, reaching for her. "Come on, sis. Maybe Lex will finally score something."

Her brother yanked Charlie's tiny frame up with ease. At the mention of Lex's name, her eyes zoned in on him. He wasn't moving to score a point though, but standing still and staring right at her. There was so much pain between them.

"What's he looking at?" Max frowned, following his gaze to see it end with his sister. "Charlie?"

The final buzzer sounded and the crowd went wild, people jumping into the air.

Charlie's eyes darted to the source of the cheering, Andrew dunking the final ball. He came back down to the ground, his teammates hoisting him up. She looked around, everyone in the room applauding for him. It seemed he had gotten it all back for himself, after his parents divorce.

"Charlie?" Max had grabbed hold of her arm now, speaking right into her ear.

"I want to go home," Charlie sounded, looking to him. She then pulled out of his grasp, going to the stairs, and moving down the bleachers. People from their side had already started doing the same, but to congratulate the teammates, not to leave. She found herself lost in the current of the crowd, pushed in the way they wanted to move. She heard Max from above.

"Charlie!" He got up on the bleachers, cupping his hands around his face. "Hey, that's my sister! Watch how you push her!"

She turned back, looking at him, just as she realized what he meant. She found herself on the last step, but falling forward. Closing her eyes, she tried to prepare herself for the ground.

"Hey, you okay?"

She opened her eyes, realizing someone was holding her. At first she thought it would be Max, perhaps out of instinct, but she soon realized it wasn't. She looked into soft blue eyes, Andrew's eyes. Nodding, she looked around. "Just a little frazzled is all. I thought I'd fallen."

"You won't be a fallen Queen on my watch, Charlie," Andrew assured her. He steadied her footing, but didn't let go still.

She looked down at his hold on her, feeling how gentle it was, and then back up into his eyes. "What are you doing, catching me? You just won the game. A lot of people surely want to congratulate you."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Well they'll have to wait. You see I have to thank my good luck charm for that particular winning first."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes with a light smile. It felt good, not forced like she had a few minutes ago. "Trust me, the last thing I have lately is luck."

"Maybe not alone, but you sure brought it to me," Andrew maintained. He moved closer, bending down some so that their foreheads touched. "Charlie, I know you're going through a lot right now with your family, but—"

She turned her cheek, noticing the stares they were receiving. She turned back to him, shaking her head. "Andrew, people are staring at us."

"Let them look. And listen to me, Charlie. I want you to really listen to what I'm saying." He reached down, taking both of her hands. "You helped me and I want to help you, but I can't do it as your friend. I—I like you, Charlie. I really like you. I think I might even—"

Charlie moved forward, kissing him strongly on the lips to stop his words. She couldn't hear that from him now. So she did the only thing she could think of to do, to kiss him. It wasn't all that bad either, now that it had been her choice. She closed her eyes, not wanting it to look strange.

Andrew's hands took hold of her hips and he pulled her body to his. He kissed her stronger, but didn't attempt to use tongue. Then he pulled back, grinning from ear to ear. "I knew you had to feel some of it too. I knew it."

She breathed heavily, looking around again. Everyone was snapping pictures for Gossip Girl. Her eyes lifted to the stands and she saw Max. He didn't look happy, livid in fact. She knew he wouldn't do anything though since she had initiated the kiss. Wait, she had initiated the kiss and everyone saw it. And if everyone saw it—

"Be my girlfriend," Andrew blurted, laughing towards the end.

Charlie's eyes widened as she immediately looked back to him. "Wh—what? I just—I just—"

"You heard him, Bass. Our Captain just asked you to be his girlfriend. Surely, you won't turn him down after he just won the game," one of his teammates laughed.

She saw they were all watching. She looked to Andrew. If she said no he'd be humiliated. He didn't deserve that. She didn't know if she should say yes though, if she wanted to. She didn't strongly want to say no though. She was so confused. She heard a new voice.

"My sister can do whatever she wants," Max said, coming up. He glared at Andrew's close holding of her, feeling more protective than ever. "If she wants to say no—"

"You don't know what I want," Charlie retorted, looking to him. Her voice softened some. "Don't tell me what to say, Max." She didn't know why she was defensive, but she was. Maybe it was the pressure or maybe she was somewhat protective over Andrew? She honestly didn't know.

Andrew smiled some and then touched her cheek. "Say what you want. Pretend that we're alone," he offered.

She inwardly scoffed. If only it were so easy. She looked from him, to everyone, to Max, and back to Andrew. "I—I—"

"Honestly, C! You know the answer to this!" Amber cried out. Her head minion was there now too, all of them were. She knew what they wanted, what they expected from her.

"I—Okay. I mean yes, sure," Charlie agreed, speaking before she finished her thoughts about it. She heard the crowd around them flip and she felt Andrew lift her into the air. She grabbed onto him, feeling uneasy. "Andrew—"

"I won't drop you, Charlie. Relax," he chuckled.

"You better not," Max retorted, stepping closer. He looked up to Charlie, but his sister wasn't looking at him anymore. He couldn't see what she was looking up, all the way up on Andrew's shoulders.

Charlie held onto Andrew, but her grip loosened as she saw someone in the crowd she hadn't before. She looked at Lex, standing by the door. She shook her head. "I—" She stopped, not having anything to say, or really mouth to him. So she just stared into his eyes, seeing the hate. Lex Sparks hated her now. She couldn't blame him either. Maybe it was even for the best. She wouldn't be whom she had been before, not with her father gone, with everything different. He still had to have a chance though, right? Perhaps his newfound hatred for her could fuel something good.

Charlie was wrong though. She saw hate in Lex's eyes, but her vision was skewed. As he stood across the gym, Lex felt nothing but heartbreak. He touched his chest. So this is what it really felt like then. It was weird. Everyone thought with everything else in his life he'd be no stranger to it, but nothing had felt like this. He backed up, pushing the doors open, and turning around quickly. He had to get out of there. He'd rather be anywhere, but there. And he'd rather be anyone, but him.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: How was it? Please leave a review if you're still reading so I know, but I don't blame you if you've left. I know my apologies aren't much, but I really have had so much going on! I wish I could ignore school for this, but my parents who pay my tuition would kill me for it. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter.

P.S. Sorry there weren't any GG posts. I just didn't have time for them and I figured you'd rather have the chapter out then wait longer for them!


End file.
